Walford is: My Kind of Town
by MythMoonWitch
Summary: The beginning of the "Walford is" series in which some new arrivals shake up Albert Square. Please read and review-thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**It has been brought to my attention none of the scene breaks I had put in stayed in the document when I posted said documents on here. I apolgize for not having double checked. A very big THANK YOU to reviewer Karl who pointed this out to me. I can see how this would create confusion and it upsets me as I have tried very hard to make the story flow and be easy to follow without a lot of backtracking needed so all things are timely.**

**I now fix this and hope more people will continue on and give the story a chance. Again...my sincerest apologies. - Moon **

The following story is the combined effort of our Eastenders gaming group. We do not own Eastenders or Ashes to Ashes (although two of the current characters are OCs). We do hope you enjoy. Please read and review-thanks

**Chapter 1**

Jack sat, his hands on his chin, waiting for someone who may never show. He let out a long sigh, and checked his watch.

Alyssa stepped out of the black cab, dragging her purple suitcase behind her. She fished in her purse for the fare and smiled at the driver as she paid him. She stood on the pavement and breathed in slowly. She surveyed the busyness around her, and smiled at the hustle and bustle of the place. Her new home. All she needed now was a place to live.

Jack's eyes lifted to a sight of a woman dragging a suitcase. She was young. She was impressionable. She shouldn't be here, in this dump. Sighing, he took out his phone, and began to make a call.

Alyssa headed through the miniature park in the centre of the square wheeling her suitcase behind her. She walked calmly past a man on a bench, her heels making a familiar crunching noise on the gravel underneath her feet; she walked in the direction of the nearest shop.

Alyssa wheeled her suitcase up to the shop and stood outside. Surveying the market around her she watched people going about their business. She turned to face the shop glancing at the window to check for any notices. She saw none and then headed inside to ask some questions.

The shop was not busy so she waited at the counter for somebody to come and attend to her. She resisted the urge to tap her fingers on the counter as she did not want to appear to be rude and make a bad impression.

A lock of her copper hair fell across her face as she stood waiting.

EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A- EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A

Rowan walked out of the station. She idly scraped her hair back as she surveyed the Square wondering once again if she'd find some book material here. "At the rate things are going, maybe I should write a guidebook" she thought to herself.

With a mental shrug, she shifted her duffel across her shoulder and picked up her carry-all bag and set off in search of a place to stay...

Rowan spotted the large red building that was the Queen Victoria and headed over, lemonade would go down very well just about now.

She walked inside and allowed a moment for her eyes to adjust and then ordered lemonade. She took her drink and walked to a quiet looking table in the corner and after dropping her bags on the seat next to her, rummaged in her bag until she found her journal. Before she bent to her writing she let her eyes wander over the place. Hopefully, she would find someone who wasn't too busy to ask them where the nearest B&B was. She settled over her journal and began to write...

_Today I have arrived in Walford. I don't know what to make of this place yet but seems like any other place you might see. Been awhile since I was back in a city ha ha. There's a nice park in the Square and I'm in a decent little pub called the Queen Victoria. I will have to see if I can find a B&B or room to rent or something. I have __enough money to tide me over for awhile until I can find a job. I imagine I can find somewhere to cook and see if I can't get started on my book. Maybe I could just be like Boswell and get my journals published…except I don't know anyone of note nor am I likely to. Sigh. I saw a man in the Square when I was walking to this pub…the way he moved I think he's a cop. I also saw a young lady who looks as if she has also just arrived. She had the most amazing titian hair! I know my hair is looking decidedly piebald and I'm going to have to find a hairdresser soon to redo my stripes…._

Rowan fingered her shoulder length curls and eyed the streaks that she knew were starting to grow out. She sighed to herself and decided to have one more lemonade and then maybe pluck up the courage to ask someone about a place to stay.

Alyssa walked into the pub, apparently nobody in the little shop was in the mood to serve her, she dumped her body onto a bar stool and rested her suitcase against the side of the bar. She glanced around briefly and smiled briefly at a girl sitting at a table on the other side of the pub.

Alyssa turned to the barmaid began to order a drink, she looked at the clock, 12:30. She smiled to herself and ordered a Malibu and lemonade. She sipped her drink slowly and sighed as the alcohol flowed into her system. She needed somewhere to stay, preferably a flat or maisonette to rent. She scanned the pub for other people; apparently the girl was the only other customer here.

Jack walked through the pub, ordering a whiskey from the bar, large. He needed a breather, just five minutes...

Rowan glanced up from her journal when she heard the pub door open. It was that girl with the amazing hair she'd seen outside earlier. She nodded back when the girl smiled at her and bent back to her journal. How old was that girl anyway? Maybe 18? Surely no more than 20? Rowan sighed.

She remembered when she was 20. It seemed forever ago now after all that had happened. She'd met Brian when she was 20 and at college. He'd been an art major, and British and very cute and very charming. They'd fallen in love and gotten married…she had felt she was living in a fairy tale. Then he had wanted to move back to England. She had readily agreed and they'd been blissfully happy. She had even started to make friends, well, one friend, she amended. Karen. A brassy bottle blonde with an attitude, they had bonded over cigarettes when she and Brian and some of his mates had been on what he termed a "pub crawl". Feeling overwhelmed by the testosterone, Rowan had escaped to sit at the bar. Karen had been sitting at the bar at the time, smoking happily away. Rowan had been trying to quit at the time but was finding it hard going. She broke down and begged one and somehow their friendship was born.

Karen had become like a sister to Rowan, who sorely missed having family around. They wore the same size in clothes and shoes and happily raided each others closets. They'd shared the same size in boyfriends as well, Rowan thought bitterly. She'd retreated into herself after Brian had left with Karen but she shook herself out of it a bit when the final papers were done with and he gave Rowan her share of the money for the little house they had bought. She bought a large duffel bag in a charity shop, stuffed it with some essentials and hit the road. She also started keeping a journal. Now she felt an old woman at just 34.

She heard the door again and glanced over from the corner of her eye. It was that man she'd seen before outside as well. The one she was sure was a cop, or ex-cop. She pulled her leg closer and propped her chin on her knee. She'd need to get something to eat soon she thought when she realized the time. She'd skipped breakfast. She lifted her head, propped her journal onto her knee and started writing again. She'd get a few more observations written down and then maybe she'd see about a late lunch…and a place to stay.

Alyssa watched the other woman in the pub closely. She seemed to be new as well. She had a bag next to her that looked pretty full. She took another sip of her drink and then a huge gulp, more alcohol in her system, Alyssa exhaled, satisfied.

She saw the woman's head turn again as the door clicked shut. She turned to look as well. The man from the bench had sat down at the other end of the bar and ordered a drink, it looked like whiskey or brandy from where Alyssa was sitting, she made eye contact and smiled at him before taking another sip of her drink.

She swung her legs and grabbed a newspaper from the rack that was on the end of the bar, 'Walford Gazette' she read the name, interested in all the local gossip and news.

Rowan finished up a last sentence in her journal and decided it was high time she has something to eat; it had to be almost 1:00.

She clicked her pen closed and slid it into the pocket in the binding of the journal and then put it back in her carry-all and zipped the bag shut. She stood up and grabbed her duffel from the floor and carefully slung it over her shoulder. She downed the swallow of her lemonade and headed for the door.

There had to be a café or something nearby where she could get a quick sandwich.

EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A- EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A

Jack noticed someone staring at him. The girl was young, attractive, and staring over at him. With a bit of Dutch courage, he walked over to a woman reading The Walford Gazette.

"You alright? You're new, aren't you?"

Alyssa looked up as the man from the park spoke to her. She stared at his face momentarily comprehending his question.

"What gave it away? The bag?" she joked gesturing to the large purple suitcase blocking the way past her.

She smiled widely at him and absentmindedly rolled the corner of the newspaper with her forefinger and thumb. A lock of her titian hair fell in front of her eyes blocking her view and she brushed it away with her other hand.

"The first thing everyone who comes here does is head to the bar." Jack took a swig of his own drink. "Call it a custom. You got family here?"

Alyssa shook her head making her curls swing, and the lock of hair dislodged itself again, momentarily hiding her emerald green eyes, until, once more she brushed it out of her face and looped it behind her ear.

"You could say I'm hunting for a new life."

She smiled, suddenly distant, remembering her life before. She blinked, coming out of her trance and smiled at him.

"What about you? How long have you been here?"

Jack sighed. "Too long," was his only answer. Without a word, he brushed off out of the Vic, leaving Alyssa alone.

EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A- EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A

Rowan walked into the brightly colored cafe. She immediately liked its bright cheeriness. She walked up to the woman behind the counter and ordered a cheese sandwich and a cup of tea. Then she put on the warmest, friendliest smile she could muster and said

"My name's Rowan. I'm a pretty decent chef and have worked in restaurants and cafes all over the UK for the past several years. I don't suppose you have any jobs going?"

She kept smiling and widened her eyes...trying to look just the teeniest bit pathetic.

Jane gave an exasperated sigh. "You know what? Your hired!" she flicked her hair from her eyes, tore off her apron and threw it to Rowan. "I need a breather from this place-and if Ian says otherwise-hit him!"

Rowan blinked in astonishment as the woman behind the counter stormed out of the cafe. She stared at the door a moment, open-mouthed...and then shrugged, placed her tea and sandwich back on the counter, picked up her bags and stuck them in the back. She tied on the apron, picked up the sandwich and ate it almost absently as she studied the menu and the premises.

She had to admit, it was the most original way she had ever been hired. But who was this Ian person? The woman's husband most likely, to judge by the woman's outburst.

Jane stormed across the square and sighed. She stood her phone out. She had made a stupid mistake, hiring a girl she didn't even know... Sighing, she began to text, her fingers tapping the phone buttons furiously.

She finished her sandwich and then busied herself with the normal "look like I'm working" activity...wiping counters. She idly wondered how late she would have to stay here and would she be done early enough to find somewhere to sleep...before she fell asleep.

Jack looked nervously as Jane stormed away.

"Erm, bacon buttie cheers love!"

Rowan jumped, startled by the voice behind her. It was the man from the pub...strange...she could have sworn he was chatting up that pretty girl when she'd been in the pub earlier.

She quickly recovered and flashed a quick, if nervous grin.

"Coming right up"

She was relieved as her familiarity with kitchens took over and she swiftly made the sandwich and slid the plate onto the counter in front of the man and asked "Tea?" as she held out her hand for the money.

"Coffee actually, love. Blimey, you know your stuff don't you!" He handed her 10 quid, "Keep the change!"

She blushed and allowed herself a chuckle. She poured him a cup of coffee and handed it over.

"Thanks...it's my first ten minutes. I've done restaurant work for years" she stopped herself when she realized she was starting to babble. She snapped her mouth shut.

Jack laughed, oh god, he felt himself going red. This NEVER happened to him...ever. He cleared his throat.

"Restaurants eh? Where are you from? Why did you want to come to this dump?

"What you mean my accent's not a giveaway?" she laughed. "I moved here from America with my husband, he was English. But, after we split up I just started traveling around, been traveling for the past 10 years all over the UK. Restaurant work is easy, generally easy to find and I like to cook."

Rowan shrugged and started idly wiping the counter again. At least she was getting control of the babbling...damn...strangers _always_ made her babble! She cursed her shyness and tried to act normal.

Why did he seem nervous though, she wondered. She wasn't the sort of person that made people nervous. Of course, she was acting like some sort of lunatic, anyone might find that scary. She realized she'd been silent too long.

"I came here cause I was just passing through. It's someplace I haven't been yet. I seem to have acquired a job under strange hiring circumstances," she laughed again. "Now I just have to find out how late I'll be here working and a place to stay."

She gestured at her bags shoved back in a corner near some shelves.

Pat walked into the café. There was a girl behind the counter she'd never seen before. She walked up next to Jack who was talking to her.

"Alright Jack?" she asked him and then looked at the girl, "give us a cup of tea would you love?"

"Sure," the girl replied brightly. Pat's eyebrows raised slightly in surprise. She was American.

The girl handed her the tea and Pat passed her the money.

"So, um, who are you?" she asked the girl casually.

"I'm Rowan, just started here apparently. I came in here about 20 minutes ago and asked about a job. The lady behind the counter threw the apron at me and told me I was hired. She said I should hit Ian if he says otherwise," the girl, Rowan, explained, the expression on her face one of still surprised at the way she'd been hired and amusement.

Pat couldn't help a brief bark of laughter then asked, "You're American aren't you?"

"Yes, originally. Been in the UK now 10 years though," the girl gave a shrug and pushed some hair off her face. She was a pretty little thing but looked tired.

"Well, thanks for the tea, darlin'. Bianca should be here in a couple of hours and you'll be able to sit down and have a rest," Pat smiled.

"Right, thank you. I wondered how late I would have to be here," Rowan laughed.

The door of the cafe swung open, and Syed Masood rushed in. He looked anxious.

"Jane I -" but it wasn't Jane behind the counter. There was a new face. A pretty young woman; petite, and bustling behind the counter in a very business-like fashion.

"Where's Jane?" Syed showed no sign of calming down.

Rowan looked away from Pat and Jack a young man came rushing in asking about Jane.

He was very cute with that dark hair flopping into his big brown eyes.

"I'm not sure where she went…she…left in a rush. She seemed a bit upset at someone named Ian," she replied. "Sorry can't be of more help."

"I thought I saw her walking into the Vic," Pat supplied, "but I couldn't say for sure it was her."

"Can you blame her for walking out?" came a voice from one of the corner tables.

Christian put down the newspaper that he had been reading and winked flirtatiously at Rowan. "Another coffee when you're ready, sweetheart."

He looked directly at Syed who turned around, wishing the ground would swallow him up before adding: "And whatever my friend is having - ".

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" Syed spat out, passionately.

"I thought Jane had seen you, but here you are, as if butter wouldn't melt!" he started to leave...

Christian chuckled as he watched the slightly built man squirm. Standing up, he folded his newspaper and left it on the table.

"Cancel that coffee, love", he told Rowan who was the middle of pouring him a cup. She didn't look too happy.

Brushing past Syed, who was on the verge of leaving, he grasped his former lover's arm tightly:

"And, you know _exactly_ where I like to put my butter, don't you Syed?"

Syed's face gave a look of disgust, with a hint of lust, and managed to shake free of Christian's grip.

"All I wanted was to tell you that mum's on the warpath. We got some orders mixed up, and the bacon butties and sausage rolls got sent to the Muslim Mother's meeting somehow. Since you're too busy having fun, I'll have to sort it out."

Syed left the cafe, as briskly as he entered.

"So, nothing too traumatic then?" Christian laughed, his eyes fixed on Syed's arse moved as he walked away out of the cafe.

Sighing, he looked at a bewildered Rowan. "I s'pose I'd better go and help him. Poor little thing. He can't do anything when he's in that state. Needs a good man behind him, that one!"

With that, he chuckled at his own innuendo and followed Syed out of the cafe.

EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A- EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A

Syed marched out of the cafe, and weaved through the busy market place. He was heading for the bench. He sat down, and reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out his mobile phone and proceeded to look through his texts.

He was reading through all the old ones. Many of them being Christian's. His were the only ones he didn't delete; he didn't have the heart to.

"Sy, I need u with me" read one text.

"I enjoyed last nite! More 2nite?" read another.

Just then, a shadow loomed over him, which tore him from his reverie.

"'Allo gorgeous! Hoping to hear someone?"

Syed looked up at the handsome face of Christian, who stood beaming at him like the Cheshire Cat; if the Cheshire Cat had finely honed muscles and wore impossibly tight tee-shirts.

"I - I - "

"I thought you said there was a crisis with the catering for the Muslim Mothers meeting?"

Syed swallowed. "Amira said she'd text me about -",his mouth went dry as he struggled to think something up. Christian sat next to him, his thigh brushing lightly but deliberately against Syed's.

"About what?"

Switching his phone off, Syed slipped it into his jacket pocket, blushing.

"Don't worry -" Christian softly reassured him. "I've not deleted any of your texts either."

"What are - I keep all my texts. You're nothing special!" Syed tried to edge away from Christian's person. His eyes couldn't help but drift to those big strong arms of his though. The arms which had held him tight during a few wild but very beautiful nights.

He had to get away, but Christian's gravitational pull was too strong for Syed, who could only orbit him like a planet's moon.

Syed leapt off the bench, like a cat on a hot plate.

"I have to go. The business is in trouble - remember?" Syed's eyes were almost pleading with Christian's to let go of their hypnotic gaze...

Christian held onto him, looking down into those huge pleading eyes. Syed had never looked more fragile.

"I don't believe you", he replied, his voice husky with growing desire.

"About the texts, I mean, and the business - hmm! - I'm sure your mum can handle the mix-up over a few misplaced sausage rolls herself. She's made of stern stuff. I've seen her deal with far worse. Walking in on Ian Beale in his hot tub for a start! What a sight that must have been!"

Syed tried to suppress a giggle and avert his eyes from Christian's heated gaze.

_He must try to fight his feelings. It was so very wrong, but yet so very right. All he could think about was how tender and gentle Christian had been that very first time. _

"I've got to go". He repeated; his tone more firm this time.

Christian gave a small wry smile, "Then let me come with you, Sy. We can face the wrath of your mum together!"

For a brief moment, it looked like Syed would comply with Christian's idea. Then his eyebrows furrowed:

"I don't need anyone to hold my hand. Do you enjoy treating me like a helpless little puppy? I used to have my own business - I was building something good. Why don't you go and bug Roxy to go shopping with you, or whatever it is you do?"

With that, Syed found the strength he needed to free himself from Christian's hold, and he disappeared out into the bustling street.

Christian sat lost in thought for a minute or two watching Syed disappear into the busy throng.

The boy was hot-headed that's for sure. It was one of the traits that Christian found himself attracted to. On the other hand, he missed the silliness that they shared together like when they fought over the jar of chutney that they were both trying to open.

He smiled remembering the look of horror on Sy's face when the gunk that ended up over his pristine white tee-shirt.

Taking his mobile out of pocket, he found the text that he had been looking for:

_If u do this thing. This thing I no u can do. I'll spend the night with u. xxx _

_He was interrupted by Masood's cheery greeting as the postman past the bench:_

"Oh hi, Christian. What are you doing here?"

Christian smiled. "Well you know what they say: where there's greenery, there's queenery!"

Shaking his head, Mas continued walking to complete his round, leaving Christian to contemplate his situation further.

In the past, he had no problems with one-night stands but whilst he had Sy - correction - with the one person he had truly loved, living and working within spitting distance.

_Grateful that Roxy had given him a job working at the Vic, it didn't stop him thinking that right now, right at this minute, he could have been working side by side with -_

He regretted his outburst at the Masala Masood when Zainab had taunted him with details of Syed and Amira's honeymoon; he had known that the boy was as still as green as grass as far as women were concerned. Gay or straight, Christian could read him like a book. With an experienced eye, he observed the couple's body language. that the marriage hadn't yet been consummated.

Then to cap it all, the unsuspecting Mas had asked him to help build the bed for the happy couple. That did it for Christian who promptly went out on the lash - oh god! Worst mistake ever! It did however succeed in making Sy jealous when Christian introduced Leyton - the bloke he had bought home -, as his "new" boyfriend.

He knew that Sy had to be honest to Amira. The girl deserved that, at least. She was lovely, sweet kid - a bit naive - but Christian liked her and wanted her to be happy. Like he wanted Sy to be happy. Only Sy wasn't.

Later that day, when Syed explained that both he and Amira were planning a baby, now that both he and Christian had moved on. After all, Christian had a new boyfriend.

I only said that to make you jealous Christian blurted out to a stunned Syed. The atmosphere between them was tense, awkward and yet the there was an unspoken heated passion that passed between them.

Perhaps there was a chance, after all! The things you do for love, mused Christian putting away his mobile. Looking up he could see Roxy waving frantically from the Vic. Looking at his watch, he saw it was time for his shift.

Plastering on that smile which betrayed nothing to anyone but to one man he truly loved, Christian stuck his hands into his jeans pockets and ambled across the square:

It's show time!

EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A- EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A

Syed stepped into the office of the unit which served as the premises for Masala Masood - the catering company which married the Masoods with the Beales, in a strictly business sense.

Nobody was around, so it was quite dark. He switched the lights on, and went over to the desk. What was that? He noticed the notepad; it had a doodle of a huge heart. Inside were the words 'Amira 4 Syed' in her handwriting.

Syed took a deep breath. In his heart, he knew he loved her - he loved her company, he loved her beauty, her smile, the way she liked to push his hair away whenever it flopped into his eyes. She was so right for him, he thought.

Then he remembered the way it felt to have Christian so close to him on the bench a few minutes ago, and his heart leapt. His heart never performed a somersault when he thought about Amira. Thinking of her made him feel warm and fuzzy. With Christian on the brain, he felt hot and excited; passionate and alive.

No - this was wrong. These things in his mind; he had to fight them. He had to stay on the wholesome path. He had already lost his family once before, and couldn't risk losing them again. He took out his mobile, and pressed a few buttons.

"Hi gorgeous! What are you up to? Oh yeah? I'm at the unit...no, mum's not here...no, no, you finish the shopping, I'll handle things here...I-I love you too. Bye." Amira had sounded so sweet on the phone; happy, in an almost childlike way. Marriage seemed to suit her. Why could he not feel such joy?

Syed put the phone back in his pocket and picked up the office telephone's handset. He had a lot of work to do to sort out the mess from earlier. Maybe, he thought, if he fixed everything, his mother would lay off him a bit.

EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A- EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A

Rowan had clenched her jaw to keep her mouth from gaping open at the scene between the two men. The writer in the back of her mind went to work filing away their expressions and what they were saying as she quickly put down the coffee pot to keep from scalding her hand.

She looked helplessly to Pat who had somehow slipped out and didn't want to turn to see if Jack was still there.

She bit her lip, certain her anxiety was all over her face as she watched the confrontation unfold and breathed a quiet sigh of relief as they left but unable to help her giggle at the joke the one called Christian had made as he left.

Rowan's mind spun, turning over the recent drama. She couldn't help an inward smile...this place just might be the gold mine she was looking for! Her fingers itched to write it in her journal while the details were still fresh.

She finally turned to see if Jack was still there, realizing that her previous anxiety at a new place had melted away.

Jack blinked slowly, and then turned back to the counter. He slid a five pound note on the counter. "Keep the change!" he smiled. Then, he turned away and left without a word.


	2. Chapter 2

Our group does not own Eastenders.

**Chapter 2**

After quietly slipping away from the drama in the Cafe, Pat walked across the Square towards home, wondering, not for the first time, what was she still doing here? Why hadn't she tried again to leave?

She spied Jane tapping furiously on her phone, she looked extremely upset.

As she passed Jane she gave a brief smile and a nod and said "alright Jane?" but decided not to intrude.

EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A- EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A

Rowan watched Jack leave...a bit uncertain. She hoped she hadn't offended him or something.

She picked up the note and looked at it. He must have been a bit thrown by the drama, she mused, he had already given her 10 pounds and told her to keep the change. She stuck the note in her pocket and resolved to return it to him when she saw him again.

She looked at the clock and sighed. Only an hour had passed since she'd walked in here. She considered the wisdom of getting out her journal to make a quick few notes but changed her mind. One never knew when the boss would show up.

She wondered if a little notepad to keep in her pocket might not be a bad idea and shrugged. She busied herself with washing up the few dirty dishes in the sink...keeping an eye on the door as she did so.

Once she'd finished a quick tidy up, she took a moment to reflect on the tenuousness of her situation. She gnawed her lip as her eyes scanned the shelves. She would do something to prove her worth.

She always had her secret weapons at her disposal.

With sure, quick movements she began assembling and mixing ingredients, almost absentmindedly. She measured and mixed and in no time she had slid two pans into the oven.  
She kept a wary eye on the door and another on the timer; it would hardly do at this point to start a fire!

Soon, the smell of chocolate began to fill the air...

When all was done baking she arranged the brownies on a plate and made a sign for them as a special and priced them at one pound fifty.

She priced the buttermilk biscuits the same after she'd arranged them in a basket with a cloth to keep them warm. She placed some butter, a jar of jam and a jar of honey next to the basket.

Even if the cafe owner raised the prices later the lower price would at least encourage people to try them...especially the biscuits. She always had to explain that buttermilk biscuits weren't that sort of biscuit.

She took a moment to extract her journal from her bag and jotted down notes about the earlier drama, and the man who overpaid and that nice woman with the outrageous earrings.

Alyssa entered the cafe careful not to trip over the step in her heels, they were beginning to make her feet ache now and all she wanted was somewhere to live or at least stay so she could kick her shoes off and slip into her slippers. She glanced around the room not sure what he was supposed to look like.

She sighed and turned to the girl standing behind the counter, her eyes lingering on the brownies for a moment

"Do you know if Ian Beale is around?"

Rowan heard the door open and quickly stashed her journal in the apron pocket. She watched as the girl she'd seen over at the pub walked in, or, limped might be a better word. What was she thinking wearing shoes like that? Rowan herself only wore heels one or two inches high, despite the fact that she was quite short. She watched as the girl eyed the brownies and then asked if Ian Beale was around.

Rowan made a quick connection that that must be the Ian that Jane had referred to when she left.

"No, he's not. Jane left about an hour ago and she seemed upset," she replied in a slightly sympathetic tone. "I'm sure she'll be back soon."

Rowan tried to sound upbeat but really wasn't sure how to answer.

"Um, would you like to try one of my brownies? They're my specialty, secret family recipe," Rowan said with a grin. She looked around with mock-caution and placed one on a plate and slid it across the counter. The change from the tenner Jack had given her earlier would easily cover the brownie. "My treat."

Alyssa nodded, smiling at the woman. She glanced again at the price and reached for her bag. They were only £1.50 after all. She could afford to eat one little brownie. 'Treat' she liked that word. It was something she hadn't done recently, had a treat.

"Can I have a latte as well please?"

She pulled out her purse and withdrew the £1.50 for the brownies and a further £1.75 for the coffee. She handed the money to the woman and then smoothly checked her phone, no messages. 'Good' she thought.

Before the woman could move she held out her hand

"Alyssa Redcliffe"

Rowan quickly wiped her own hand on her apron just in case before taking Alyssa's offered hand.

She smiled. "Hi, I'm Rowan, Rowan Tremaine," she paused, "it looks like you just arrived in town too." She gestured at Alyssa's suitcase.

She quickly made the latte and handed Alyssa the cup and slid the money for the brownie back across the counter and dropped the money for the latte in the till.

"Don't worry about it the brownie it's my treat for a fellow new arrival."

"And feel free to go on about how fantastic it is," Rowan added with a laugh.

Alyssa smiled at her. And took the coffee and plate with the brownie. Then pocketed her spare change. She moved out of the way of the counter so other customers could get to the till and stood around the other side out of the way but still in ear shot of Rowan.

She took a sip of her latte and then nibbled the edge of the brownie. She licked her lips chasing the crumbs.

"Oh my god this is amazing! Family recipe? Does it originate from America then, sorry, I'm guessing you're from there by your accent?"

She smiled at Rowan and took another bite.

"Yea...both the brownies and the buttermilk biscuits," Rowan replied, blushing and gestured at the now half-empty basket of biscuits.

"Thanks for the compliment, I'm hoping to impress the boss," she smiled and shrugged and looked at her feet before continuing.

"And yes, from America originally. I moved here over 10 years ago with my ex-husband, he was British and so we moved here. I've traveled all over the place though, it

Alyssa took another bite out of the brownie and washed it down with her coffee after savouring the mouthful.

"No doubt you will with these on the menu"

She smiled at her as the flavour filled her mouth. Rowan's life sounded fantastic. But why here, Walford was nothing special.

"So why end up in Walford and where is your husband now?"

"I hope to get them on the menu, everywhere I've gone I can generally find work in a kitchen with my cooking background and I love to bring out the big guns so to speak," Rowan laughed. "Sometimes I leave the recipe when I move on, sometimes not."

Rowan shrugged at Alyssa's question.

"I came here 'cause I haven't been here yet. But this has to be the first time I've got a job before I found a place to stay! I don't know where he is now and don't want to know," she looked at her feet again and her fingers played across her bracelet and she sighed.

"He left me for my best friend after a year and a half of marriage, so, you know," she shrugged again and decided to change the subject.

"What about you?"

Alyssa finished off her brownie and then polished off the remaining crumbs on her plate before licking her lips like a cat.

"My parents disowned me after I fell for the neighbourhood bad boy. Everything went downhill from there" Alyssa cringed. The memories still haunted her sleep.

She sipped her coffee, retaining her emotions and pushing them down deep inside her so that Rowan wouldn't see.

Rowan could see that Alyssa was clearly in a lot of pain though she was also just as clearly trying her best to hide it.

She bit her tongue to see if the poor girl might volunteer more information but kept her expression clear yet slightly sympathetic.

"I'm sorry," Rowan offered softly in response.

She smiled at Rowan.

"Don't be. I'm better off without my parents, they, well, they were snobby and stuck up."

She smiled at the memories and then sadness clouded her eyes, but only for half a second.

She downed the rest of her latte and licked the frothy milk from around the edge.

"You've got nowhere to stay either then."

Rowan smiled back and gave an internal sigh of relief. Normally she never minded being a shoulder to cry on but today she was just not settled enough to cope with it.

"No, nowhere yet. I think when I'm done here I might check out the B&B so at least I'll have somewhere to sleep while I get the whole 'new place' thing sorted out."

Deciding to lighten the mood a bit more, Rowan checked no one was nearby and then she leaned toward Alyssa and lowered her voice conspiratorially.

"So, go on, tell me, who is this Ian Beale then?" Rowan asked, a mischievous expression creeping across her face. "You know, Jane told me I should hit him before she stormed out of here."

Alyssa knew that Rowan was after some sort of gossip.

"Well I heard from the guy in the shop that he was the person to ask for somewhere to stay. Apparently he has a flat to rent out so he said I should come here."

She shrugged. She knew nothing about this man. God! She didn't even know what he looked like.

Rowan nodded in response to Alyssa's reply.

"I thought maybe you knew him. I have no idea who he is apart from what Jane said so didn't know if I should worry about him showing up or not. I'd rather not get in the middle of a fight if you know what I mean," Rowan added and then jumped when she saw Jane come back in.

Jane stumbled back into the cafe, looking around somewhat nervously and trying to adjust her eyes to the dim lights. She caught sight of Rowan. She beamed and held out her hand. "Hi-sorry, we didn't get a chance to meet-it's Jane..."

Rowan could see she still looked upset. She stepped closer to the counter and took Jane's outstretched hand and returned her smile.

"Hi, Jane," Rowan greeted her. "I hope all is well?"

Rowan could feel her right hand start to twitch as her nervousness threatened to return.

"Um," she began by way of distraction, "I baked brownies and some buttermilk biscuits."

Jane beamed, "Brownies? Biscuits? Oooh, yes please!" she helped herself to three from the pile and chewed a while.

"These-they're amazing! The recipe-it's great; could we sell these here full time?" She tossed her hair. "Sorry about earlier-really. Listen-do you want a proper job? The pay's not bad, and you keep the tips-what hours could you do? I really need someone here!"

Rowan spluttered in surprise but tried very hard to reign in her composure. It would not do to lose it in front of the new boss!

"Of course! I'm happy to bake them for you. I can work pretty much any times you need," she paused, "er...once I find a place to stay of course," she finished with a quick laugh and a gesture at her bags.

Working from a hunch she hoped was right, Rowan turned to Alyssa.

"Alyssa, Jane is Ian's wife, maybe she can help you."

Jane smiled. "Ian's got a place! He owns a flat he's renting out-do you want me to speak to him? It's the least we can do!"

Rowan looked at Jane, her expression one of complete confusion. She looked at Alyssa, and then back at Jane, sure that Jane hadn't been in the Cafe when Alyssa had spoken of renting a flat from Ian.

She opened her mouth and closed it again, at a complete loss of how to respond.

Jane continued smiling. She put her hand in her pocket, rooting for something. She pulled out a set of three keys and a memory stick. "These are the keys! The number is on the keyring, why not take a look?" She thrust the keys into Rowan's hand. "Go on, take a look!"

"Errm, okay," Rowan agreed uncertainly, wrapping her fingers around the keys Jane had thrust into her hand.

She glanced at Alyssa and bit her lip. Rowan was an extremely private person but she also always tried to help out when she could. This flat was probably plenty large enough for two people to share it. She took a deep breath and made her decision.

"I'll be right back then," Rowan headed for the door and turned to Alyssa and held up the keys.

"Want to come?" she asked Alyssa, hoping she wasn't making a mistake and trying to sound simply friendly rather than pushy.

Alyssa's eyes were dancing between Jane and Rowan. This could be her only opportunity to find a flat today, but she didn't feel right if she just barged into their conversation. She stood anxiously on the sidelines tracing the rim of her coffee glass slowly.

Alyssa looked up at Rowan when she asked her the question and smiled at her. IF she didn't like the flat then Alyssa would probably take it, it was unfair to say she wanted it before Rowan as it had not been offered to her. Or they could share? That would make the rent more affordable surely.

"Yes please," she replied truthfully and with a big grin she picked up her suitcase and navigated her way out of the cafe, following Rowan as she went.

Just outside the Cafe, Rowan paused.

"I have no idea where I'm going!" she confessed in a laugh-choked whisper and then checked the address on the keyring again as she strode determinedly out onto the Square.

Rowan strolled slowly on the Square, looking at the numbers on houses and keeping an eye out for street signs and checking the keyring tag. Rowan glanced back at Alyssa, hoping that the casual stroll would be easier for her in those shoes.

She tried to look where she was going, constant turning up someplace new had made her a professional at that if nothing else-but she kept an eye out for anyone who could tell her where 89b George Street was if she didn't spy something soon!

As they passed the pub and Rowan could see the playground she suddenly stopped. Pieces clicked into place as she tapped the plastic address card rapidly against her thumb.

"I know where we're going," she said to Alyssa excitedly. "I saw this street when I came out of the station! It's over that way," Rowan gave a quick gesture in the direction with her hand.

"It's not too far, are your feet okay? Do you need help with the case?" she asked concernedly.

Rowan felt rather stupid. She should have suggested Alyssa leave the case with Jane. The woman had seemed very nice and would surely have kept an eye on it if asked.

Alyssa stopped suddenly and put her case on the floor; she slipped her feet out of her shoes and held them in one hand while she picked up her case. The ground was cold but not wet and this was far more comfortable.

"It's fine now I've taken those off. I've never been too sensible with my shoe choices."

She laughed to herself. Alyssa looked in the direction Rowan had pointed. She nodded and continued following Rowan towards the flat that may be her new home.

"What's the address?"

She felt silly for not asking it earlier. Then she could have helped look, not just follow this woman like a sad puppy.

Rowan nodded at Alyssa's comment about her shoes and allowed a small smile. She didn't want Alyssa to think she was laughing at her. Rowan had been the butt of laughter too many times in the past to do that to others.

"I've been known in the past to indulge in some questionable footwear choices myself; I feel your pain on that one." Rowan gestured at her favorite pair of low-heeled black boots. "Now, I have this boot addiction and have come to terms with being made fun of for being so short and don't bother wearing high heels anymore."

She held up the address card. "This says the address is 89b George Street. Now, I remember seeing George Street when I came out of the station earlier today so I imagine it's over near there somewhere. At least we can act like we know where we're going." Rowan said cheerily as she started walking again, making sure to match Alyssa's pace so she wouldn't feel left behind.

Rowan had had that done to her too often in the past as well.

"I have to say though; I hope it has some furniture, at least. I'd kill for a proper bed. The last place I stayed in, ugh, does not bear thinking about. Not that I mind sleeping on the floor, but cold stone, _not_ my first choice I have to say."

Alyssa laughed at the memories of her sleeping arrangements in the past and then shuddered.

"I've had worse than that, trust me!"

She smiled at Rowan, she was a genuinely nice person

"I see it!" she said excitedly

She pointed towards a road a little way in front of them and a smiled broke across her face.

As she and Alyssa walked onto George Street she scanned the buildings and soon spotted number 89. She flashed a quick grin at Alyssa as they headed for it.

"Looks like this is the place," Rowan chirped after they'd climbed the narrow stairs and stood outside the door. She gave the keys a quick and flashy flip-spin and then unlocked the door and went inside.

There was some few pieces of furniture which Rowan was glad to see and by the count of doors, unless there were more closets then she would normally expect, the flat had two bedrooms. She hurried towards one and opened the door and was glad to see a bed and a chest of drawers.

"Two bedrooms! Excellent," Rowan said as she stepped back into the main room. "That is, if you want to share. I wouldn't feel right taking this place knowing you are looking for somewhere as well and it's got two bedrooms," she finished with a shrug.

"I know we don't know each other, at all, but I think it could work if we respect each others' privacy and share the housework and all, so what do you think?"

Alyssa nodded and looked up from inspecting the kitchen

"I'm good with that! We can do a rota and share food shopping as well, and of course the rent" She flashed a huge smile at Rowan, she had a new home.

"The kitchen is a decent size" she remarked happily. There was a sofa and telly in the lounge as well. She smiled. This place would be perfect!

Rowan cast a critical eye over the kitchen at Alyssa's comment. It would do.

"So, good news both bedrooms have a bed and a chest of drawers. So, no sleeping on the floor. We'll need to get some linens, sheets, towels, but we can work that out a bit later. I have to get back to work, hah, back to work," Rowan commented with a giggle.

"I'll tell Jane we'll take the place then. Did you just want to stay here? Your feet must be killing you. The bedrooms are pretty much alike and I'm not picky about location so pick which one you like."

She held up the keys. "We'll need a spare set made. I think I'll only be working today a couple more hours if you want to relax here I can get a spare set made when I get done at the Cafe. I don't mind."

"I'll sort the keys out and then drop a set over to you at the Cafe" she smiled at Rowan.

She surveyed the bedrooms critically and then shrugged. She liked the red wallpaper in the one room so moved her bag into there. Alyssa unpacked and turned to the kitchen, obviously no food in the cupboards.

"Rowan, any particular allergies you've got or food that you want me to get?"

Rowan handed the keys to Alyssa.

She flashed her a quick grin in response to her question about food. "No allergies yet. I'll grab anything special I need when I'm done 'cause I'm not really sure what I'll need!"

She gave Alyssa a quick wave as she headed out the door.

"See you later at the Cafe," she called out by way of goodbye and hustled down the stairs.

Alyssa checked all the cupboards and made a list of all the things that she thought that they would need to add to their new home. She included, paint, shopping supplies: food, bog roll etc. ornaments, carpet, kettle, cutlery.

She used her fridge magnet she had with her to attach this to the fridge and then made another list of basic necessities when it came to food and wash stuff. She checked the list through and then picked up her purse and a pair of pumps.

She headed out of the front door and locked it behind her; she surveyed the square in front of her wondering where to get her keys cut.

EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A- EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A

Rowan almost bounced back into the Cafe.

"We'll take the flat, Alyssa and I. It'll be easier if we share the rent. Thank you, Jane, thanks so much."

Rowan noted the empty plate of brownies.

"I better get another batch of brownies baked," she commented with a grin. She pulled a baking pan she'd already filled with batter and covered earlier and popped it in the oven.

Rowan continued working that day in an excess of good cheer. The brownies had been a hit and once tried, people had liked the buttermilk biscuits as well.

Near four o'clock a woman with fiery red hair pulled into a ponytail wearing sweats and an odd silver puffy jacket came in.

"Alright Jane? How's the day going so far?" The woman walked behind the counter and grabbed up an apron. As she was tying it on she spotted Rowan standing there removing her own apron.

"Hiya, who are you?" the redhead asked, sounding cautiously friendly.

"Hi," Rowan said cheerfully and stuck out her hand. "I'm Rowan, just started today."

Rowan remembered what that woman with the earrings had said earlier and continued.

"Are you Bianca? Pat said I'd be meeting you."

"Yea, s'right," the woman-Bianca-replied. "So, y'know Pat do ya?" Bianca asked, her tone very lightly laced with suspicion.

"Not really, I met her earlier today and she said I'd be able to go home when you got here."

"You're American aren't ya? What you doin' round 'ere?"

Rowan sighed inside. Why did everyone always ask that? Was she that much a freak? She carefully kept her annoyance from her tone however.

"I moved here with my ex-husband around 10 years ago. And now, please forgive if I sound rude but I'm a bit tired and very hungry and need to go and unpack," she grinned to take the sting from her words as she gestured at her bags.

"Oh, um, Jane really liked the brownies I baked and so if those run out I have two more pans here ready to go. The time and temperature for baking is right here on this bit of paper," Rowan gestured at the piece of paper she'd taped to the pan cover. "Just make sure you take the cover off. There's enough here for two more dozen. What time should I come in tomorrow?"

"Weellll, I'm working in the morning tomorrow so you should come in about this time, four o'clock yea?" Bianca answered.

Rowan wasn't sure but she thought Bianca sounded a bit put out about the brownies, but whether it was a bit of envy or having an extra task she couldn't say.

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow Bianca, nice meeting you!"

She swung her duffel onto her shoulder and picked up her other bag and headed out of the Cafe. She stopped a moment and peered around for Alyssa. She wished she'd been able to tell her what time she'd be done for the day. She headed across the Square, at a slow pace, keeping an eye out for Alyssa's bright mane of hair.

EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A- EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A

Alyssa pulled the remaining dust sheets off the rest of the items in the flat. She examined the sofa carefully before she collapsed into it. She picked up her notepad and pen from the little side table and wrote down a list of things that she thought that they would need for their new home. She also added to this list as an afterthought.

'Colour scheme?'

She chewed the end of her pen absent-mindedly before placing this list next to the one she wrote earlier on the fridge.

She then slipped on some shoes and grabbed her bag. She placed the new house keys in her bag next to her phone and purse and walked out of her new home, shutting the door behind her.

Rowan had wandered a bit more in the direction of the flat when she caught site of Alyssa's distinctive hair. She increased her pace and when she thought Alyssa might see her, gave a wave to catch her attention.

She kept up her quicker pace until she'd reached the other girl.

"Hey, glad I caught you! Did you get the keys made yet?" she asked after a quick deep breath.

Alyssa turned as she felt someone's presence beside her. She smiled when she saw it was Rowan.

"Yep, hang on a sec."

Alyssa dug around in her bag and pulled out a small brown paper package, she handed it to Rowan.

"I was just going for some basic supplies, then to find a job! No way am I sitting at home all day"

She smiled at her flatmate.

Rowan eyed the sun getting lower in the sky.

"Well, not much of the day left to waste," she chuckled. "I'm just going to drop my things off and then wander around. Here, let me give you my cell number just in case. I'm thinking about picking up some decent cooking utensils while I'm out. This is really unusual for me, actually renting a flat, sharing it with another person. I usually stay in a B&B or rent a room or something. But I think it might be fun to go to the trouble. I'll tell you now, I love to cook but need proper tools for it," Rowan grinned.

She took the keys out of the bag and stuffed them in her pocket.

"So, if you ever don't want to cook I'm happy to cook for both of us. Anyways, I'm off for to put my stuff away. We can meet up in that pub later if you want for a drink," she suggested with a shrug.

Alyssa smiled

"Sharing will be fun. I'm good with sharing the cooking if you like, I've put a list on the fridge of stuff I reckon we're going to need, feel free to remove or add stuff."

Alyssa got out her phone and then added Rowan's number, she texted Rowan instantly with her number in the text.

"And now you have mine too," she smiled.

"Pub would be fantastic, what time?"

She gazed around the square, her eyes lingering on the distant sunset, where could she apply for a job? Bar? That club over there? or maybe the laundrette?

"Well, how about we just text when we're done doing what we're doing? That way if one of us loses track of time the other one is waiting around," Rowan suggested.

"I'd guess I'll probably only be two hours at most. And I'll look over that list, if I think of anything I'll add it. Well, see ya later," Rowan smiled and headed off to the flat with a quick wave.

Alyssa nodded and turned to face the square in front of her she walked randomly in the direction of the nearest business.

EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A- EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A

Bianca leaned against the counter, folder her arms across her chest and eyed Jane, although her attention kept straying to the plate of brownies.

"So, Jane, what's her story then? Didya hire her this morning? Does Ian know?" Bianca grinned wickedly at the idea of Ian's discomfiture. While she waited for Jane to answer she dug into her pocket and tossed one pound fifty into the register drawer and grabbed a brownie off the plate. She held it up in a "cheers" gesture before taking a bite.

"Might as well sample the new product," she took a bite and was pleasantly surprised at how delicious it was. Bianca looked at Jane again since the woman hadn't answered.

"Well, come on Jane, spill," she prompted.

_Author's Note: As things progress we think the story is improving. Flow is sometimes difficult but hopefully that is smoothed out in the final process before posting. _

_Please review. We would greatly appreciate knowing if the story is being enjoyed._

_Thanks :)_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N We don't own Eastenders or Ashes

As we adjust to our parts we are improving a bit. The story is coming along and flows better. We hope all reading are enjoying and please review-we value your feedback. If we don't get reviewed we assume story is no good and we will wait before updating again. Thanks

**Chapter 3**

Rowan let herself into the flat with a huge sigh of relief. What a day this had been! She was going to end up with writer's cramp from putting everything down in her journal tonight.

She scanned the flat as she headed to the bedroom that would be hers. She dropped her bags to the floor and tiredly put her hands on her hips.

Only a bed, a chest of drawers, a wardrobe, and a table with a lamp but it would do. Jane had told her there were some basic linens for the flat in the storage cupboard under the stairs but she would need to get some sheets and towels. She wondered if Alyssa had thought of that. They would have to go through the storage and see what they could use from there and then get other things they would need.

She wandered into the kitchen to have a look at the list Alyssa said she'd put on the refrigerator. Rowan's eyebrows crept up at the length of Alyssa's list. The girl was nothing if not thorough. There were things on the list Rowan hadn't even thought of. Paint, for example.

Rowan looked around the flat. Did it really need to be painted? She wouldn't have thought so but perhaps Alyssa was a perfectionist or just didn't like the colors. Rowan rather liked the shade of blue in the front room but she wasn't really bothered if Alyssa wanted to change it.

Rowan had no idea how long she would be here so it was best if Alyssa put her full stamp on the place as she would most likely be here after Rowan chose to move on.

She wandered back into her bedroom and picked her duffel up and dropped it on the bed. She wrestled it open and pulled out the two towels, wash cloth and pillow that she did always carry with her. No telling sometimes where she'd end up sleeping and so it paid to carry such items with her.

The towels and pillow slip of course were a pale violet color -Rowan adored shades of purple and violet-and all were embroidered by Rowan herself with her initials and an orchid.

She put her carryall on the bed and got out her makeup case. She freshened her face a bit, picked up her small handbag and headed out to wander around.

Rowan wandered the streets, looking and noting where various places were as she did so. She noted a fish and chip shop, a video store, a place called R&R's that looked like it was probably a club, and a variety of other places including the market square.

Her eye was caught though by the sight of the dark haired man she'd seen in the Caf earlier-what was his name? Syed, that was it. He was loaded down with the sort of carry-boxes she'd often seen caterers use to transport their prepared food, and it looked like some of them were attempting to slide off.

She rushed over to help and barely caught one container just before it hit the ground.

"Got it!" she exclaimed as she clutched the container and gave Syed a quick grin.

Syed spun around, still with boxes perched precariously in his arms. "Oh….thanks….", he took a look at his rescuer; it was the young woman who was behind the counter at the café earlier.

"If you hadn't caught that, I'd have had been in even more trouble today!" he chuckled. He wasn't _really_ in the mood for fun or small-talk, but this lady had been kind enough to help him, so it wasn't going to kill him to be sociable.

"I'm Syed, by the way." He tried to make like he wanted to shake her hand, but it was obviously a tricky proposition when carrying multiple boxes of food!

"You best hang onto your boxes," Rowan joked when she noticed he was acting like he was going to shake her hand.

"I remember you from the Café earlier," she said, blushing slightly in remembrance of the earlier drama. She moved quickly to change the subject so she wouldn't embarrass him.

"I'm Rowan. You've got a lot of boxes there, can I help you carry any more?" she offered.

Syed looked relieved. "Oh, please…if you can?" he handed her another box.

"I just need to load them into this van and we're done!" Syed gave a playful wink. He realized it was something which he had picked up from Christian; _he_ was always doing that!

"So, you're American…obviously!" Syed sounded embarrassed to state such an easily apparent fact.

Rowan giggled at Syed's comment in spite of herself. She suspected she wasn't his type but she couldn't help admiring his big brown eyes. He was very good looking!

She cleared her throat and shifted the boxes slightly to make sure they were balanced.

"Yes, I'm American, hope you won't hold that against me," she joked. "I've actually lived here for about 10 years though, just travelling all over."

She moved over closer to the van he indicated and held the boxes steady so he could take them and load them.

"Absolutely not!" Syed stated in a mock-offended tone, "we're not all hook-handed hot-heads wanting American blood!… Although my '_limey' _sensibilities might not be so accommodating!" he gave her a smile, revelling in teasing this newcomer.

Rowan burst out laughing at Syed's joke and shifted to keep from dropping a box.

Oh! She felt her heart skip a beat at his smile. She quickly reined herself in.

"So what is all this then?" she asked with a nod at the boxes.

"Replacements!" Syed said loudly. "It's a long story. There was a bit of a mix-up with some orders, so we're having to send some more food. I've been in the office for over an hour trying to sort out the mess!" Syed wondered if he was boring Rowan with the details. She looked as though she was in a world of her own.

Rowan noticed a slight change in Syed's expression and realized she needed to school her own. It wouldn't do for him to realize she was getting all twitter-pated over him.

"It smells delicious!" she commented appreciatively. "I didn't realize you did catering. I love to cook myself. In fact, not to brag, but I've brought my secret recipe brownies and buttermilk biscuits to the Café. Jane wants me to make them to sell full time," she said as she tried to look as though she wasn't bragging.

"They sound delicious!" Syed smiled. "Maybe we could get you to help _us_ out with a few functions? That's if you're working at the Caf officially now? The Beales run this business with us, so we could share your talents!" He saw a bashful grin appear on Rowan's face. "Hey, how about I shout you a drink at the Vic to say thanks for helping me with these boxes?"

"They're good if you don't mind 'Yank grub'", she teased with a wicked grin and continued. "Yea, Jane hired me on full time but I'm sure I can help you out on occasion," she paused. "You know, I haven't even met Ian yet."

She handed him a couple more boxes and then continued.

"Sure, I'll be at the pub later. I'm meeting my new roommate for a drink," she said in response to his invitation. Her forehead crinkled in thought momentarily. "I don't suppose they serve food do they? I'm starving. It's been a long time since lunch!"

"Yeah, they do food." Syed put the last of the boxes in the van and locked the door. "Right then, I'll see you there later!" He put a hand on Rowan's shoulder, "Thanks again for helping out like that."

Syed started to walk away, then stopped and called to Rowan: "And I wouldn't be in such a mad hurry to meet Ian if I were you!", and with that, he laughed quietly to himself and purposefully bounded down the busy street.

"Okay! See you later!" Rowan called as Syed rushed off down the street. She felt herself sinking however at his parting comment about Ian. What did he mean by that?

Jane had been wonderfully sweet, surely her husband would have to be a nice person! Wouldn't he?

She felt anxiety creep over her at the thought she might possibly have the "Boss from Hell".

She headed in the direction of the Market, brow furrowed, lost in thought.

After spending some time wandering around the Market Square and not finding anything she wanted, Rowan headed over to the Vic. She hoped she might have some time before Syed or Alyssa showed up to get some food-that one sandwich and cup of tea had not lasted very long and here it was nearly 6!

Way past her dinnertime!

She fired off a quick text to Alyssa to let her know she was headed to the pub for some food and would see Alyssa when she got there.

She picked up her pace and glanced in the direction of the Cafe, wondering yet again what she might have let herself in for.

Rowan entered the pub and immediately scanned the room for a menu. She spotted the man from the Cafe earlier, the one Syed had been arguing with.

The one Rowan was pretty sure was Syed's lover, or at least, potential. There was a definite odd vibe between those two but Rowan was too hungry to mull over it for long.

She approached the bar and gave the man a quick smile.

"Hi, can I have a lemonade and shepherd's pie?"

Roxy stood at the other end watching the woman at the bar order her food and drink. She picked up another shot glass, filled it and then downed it. One punter, come on! She thought to herself. She picked up the towel and began drying used and washed glasses with it.

Rowan saw the woman down behind the other end of the bar scowling at her. She couldn't stop herself from thinking that she was a typical hard-faced, overblown, bottle-blonde barmaid. Rowan was fairly familiar with the type.

Rowan kept her gaze away from hers. She didn't want the barmaid trying to start anything because she thought Rowan was staring.

She smiled at the man behind the bar, she still couldn't remember his name, and took her drink and sat down to wait for her food, out of the line of sight of the barmaid.

She took the opportunity while waiting for her food to write in her journal.

"So, how do you like working for my sister?" a male voice broke into Rowan's reverie.

She looked up and saw the man from behind the bar. He had brought her the shepherd's pie she'd ordered.

"Yea, it's okay. She seems really nice. She let me rent this flat she said her husband had available, well, this girl Alyssa and I are going to share it," she answered as she eyed the food with undisguised greed. She was so hungry!

"Well that's good news. I'm Christian and if you need anything let me know," he said and gave her a wink before he went back to the bar.

He walked back behind the bar and stopped next to Roxy. He crossed his arms across his chest and eyed his friend and boss.

"So, Rox, spill. What is your problem?"

Rowan made quick work of her shepherd's pie. It had been too long since that sandwich. She put the plate aside and then looked around to see if Syed or Alyssa had shown up yet.

She looked at her watch and checked her phone. No messages. She gave a quick shrug and continued writing in her journal.

Syed entered the Vic and surveyed the room, looking for Rowan; he saw her sitting at a far table. He also spotted Christian at the bar - he'd forgotten he had a shift tonight. He sighed. "That's spoiled my evening of relaxation" he thought.

He deftly moved towards Rowan's table and gave her a big smile.

"Hi, sorry I'm a bit late. The van wouldn't start, and then…" he became self-conscious about boring her again. "Ah, it's just work stuff! What can I get you?"

Rowan looked up at Syed's smiling but nervous face and grinned.

"Hiya! I guess the delivery didn't go off without a hitch then," she commiserated but kept her tone upbeat. She glanced in the direction of the bar and saw Christian was still there although he appeared to be in conversation with that barmaid.

"How about I get the first round?" she asked. "I got tipped very well today so seems only fair I share," she finished with a chuckle as she stood. She picked up her plate as she did so, intending to take it up to the bar with her.

Roxy looked up at Christian. She smiled as her eyes traced the contours of his face, he was concerned and a little annoyed was all she could gouge from his facial expression.

"Bad Day that's all babe."

She smiled at him and patted his arm softly.

"Don't let me get you down."

She turned and walked to the cellar to change a barrel.

Christian frowned and sighed heavily at Roxy's back as she walked away. Something was definitely bothering her. And then, to make matters worse, he'd seen Syed come in the Pub. How was he supposed to work with _that_ kind of distraction around.

And why was he meeting up with that girl Rowan?

He watched them out of the corner of his eye as he turned and wiped the bar. They looked a bit chummy.

Syed was sat at the table, feeling tense and demoralised. He was _supposed _to be thanking Rowan for her help with the boxes, by buying in the drinks. He'd tried to stop her going, but she seemed pretty headstrong. She walked quickly away. He slumped in his seat and sneaked a few glances at the bar; at Rowan getting served by Christian…..

Rowan gave Christian a friendly smile as she ordered the drinks. She was trying like mad to not feel the tension between him and Syed but it wasn't easy. She decided to splash out and have a lemonade with half a shot of vodka and she could tell as he mixed it that Christian was watching Syed.

She wasn't positive but she thought he might be jealous. She should say something, anything. Invite Christian over? No, she wasn't sure if that wouldn't upset Syed. He was clearly unhappy already.

She'd make him get the next round, she thought with an inward grin. Then he'd have to talk to Christian. She paid for the drinks and headed back to the table.

She smiled brightly at Syed as she handed him his drink.

"Right, next one is your shout okay?" she asked as cheerily as she could manage. "So, how did the delivery go?"

She figured small talk about work might be a good way to keep some of his mind off Christian.

Christian watched Rowan walk back to Syed and hand him his drink.

Seeing Syed looking so down made Christian ache to want to hold him but he pushed the thought down and started mindlessly wiping the bar again.

Rowan seemed like a cheerful and nice girl, maybe she could cheer Syed up. Christian could see that she thought Syed was cute. He wondered if Syed noticed and felt a stab of jealousy.

He shouldn't think like that. For some reason, Rowan didn't strike him as the sort of person who would come onto a married man, and Syed...well...Syed...Christian felt his heart pound and his gut clench with longing.

He quickly glanced around to see if anyone was looking, coast clear, and wiped at his eyes as he sighed and began to put away clean glasses.

Talking to Rowan about work was easy enough; it was like he was on autopilot, all the while, his mind was whirring; wondering what Christian might be thinking. He'd seen him peering his way a few times whilst serving Rowan, and he couldn't help thinking that he himself was the topic of conversation.

Syed took a final swig of his orange juice, and enquired of Rowan: "Another?"

Rowan nodded and grinned at Syed's offer of another drink. He really was very interesting to listen to, of course, being able to look at that face and those big brown eyes didn't hurt!

She had to rein herself in to make sure she didn't start blushing. She could see out of the corner of her eye that Christian was still at the bar and knew that Syed's attention was divided. He seemed very torn about going up to the bar but she didn't want to interfere, she didn't feel it was her place.

"I'm having lemonade with half a shot of vodka in it, please, thank you" she replied, this time she did turn deliberately and look at the bar before facing Syed again.

"Will you be okay?" she asked, cursing herself but unable to keep the question inside.

Alyssa heaved her body weight at the heavy door. It opened and she recovered herself before walking over to Rowan and sitting down next to her.

"Heya" she smiled.

She nodded at Syed and looked over at Christian, taking in his good looks and well kept body. She raised her eyebrows.

"Hiya!" Rowan greeted her new roommate.

"Oh, Syed, this is Alyssa my new roommate in my new flat," she introduced, slightly grateful for the distraction.

"And Alyssa, this is Syed, a very nice fellow I rescued earlier today," she grinned at Syed. "His family run a catering business and might, just might, let me bake for them sometimes."

An idea occurred to Rowan, a way she could help Syed out at the bar and still let him buy her the thank you drink he promised.

"We were just about to go up and get drinks, I'll get your first Alyssa what's your poison?"

Christian fought off a frown as he saw another girl come in and sit down with Syed and that Rowan. He gave himself a shake. What sort of attitude was that, he didn't even know Rowan! What was he thinking referring to her as '_that_ Rowan'?

He was clearly more than a little bothered at seeing Syed hanging around with other women. Amira, he could handle a bit, but what was Syed playing at with these other girls?

He gave himself another shake and schooled his expression to blandness.

He noticed the new arrival, pretty with amazing hair, was eyeing him. He gave her a quick flirty wink and a grin and resumed tidying up behind the bar.

Alyssa's smiled broadened as he winked at her. She turned back to Rowan, and her attention flickered towards Syed.

"Nice to meet you Syed" she smiled at him, he was cute, not her type though she thought with an internal sigh.

She exhaled deeply, an assortment of alcoholic beverages dancing through her brain; she chewed her lip as she thought before replying to Rowan's question.

"I'll have a...white wine spritzer please, Rowan" she said happily.

Rowan noticed Alyssa eyeing up Christian. That girl was in for a shock when she found out Christian was gay. She gave a quick glance at Syed to see if he noticed but couldn't tell by his expression if he had or not.

"White wine spritzer got it," Rowan repeated and tapped Syed's shoulder. "Let's go get some drinks, it's your turn to get mine remember? For saving your food?" she teased and headed towards the bar.

Christian noticed that Rowan was approaching the bar and was bringing Syed with her. He took a deep breath and steeled himself for Syed's presence.

He would _not _overreact. He would be pleasant and professional.

He wished Roxy was going to be the one serving.

Roxy washed her hands briefly, why did she always end up covered in beer whenever she changed a barrel? She dried her hands on a towel and clenched them to make sure that they weren't sticky. She sighed and walked back to the bar and glanced around her pub.

One new person, the girl that was in here early this morning was sitting by herself; the other two were approaching the bar. Roxy felt for Christian as she noticed that Syed was coming over, she walked past Christian and stood waiting for her punters.

"Alright guys? What can I get you?"

She shot a look over her shoulder at Christian, the look in her eyes said 'You're welcome'

Christian raised his eyebrows briefly at Roxy as she moved to serve Rowan and Syed, and then gave her a small smile.

On the one hand, it was a way to talk to Syed; on the other hand, it was a way to talk to Syed. He was so torn and tried hard to keep disappointment from his expression and took an inadvertent step towards them.

Rowan glanced at Syed when the barmaid made it clear she intended to serve them. She couldn't see from her angle if he was disappointed or not at the missed opportunity to talk to Christian.

She, herself was less than thrilled at being served by the barmaid. There was just something about the woman that put Rowan off.

She forced a smile, stepped up and placed her money on the bar and said brightly: "white wine spritzer please."

While she waited for Alyssa's drink she slid a five pound note down the bar in Christian's direction when she noticed he had stepped towards them.

"This is for you. Thank you so much for bringing my food over. I'm afraid when I get to writing in that journal I tune out a bit," she explained with a small chuckle and genuine gratitude in her tone.

"Always happy to help out a pretty lady," he teased and gave her a cheeky grin as he pocketed the money. He took the opportunity of talking to Rowan to move a bit more in Syed's direction.

"So, how was the Shepherd's pie?"

"It was quite good, thank you," Rowan replied.

She watched Christian's eyes track to Syed repeatedly. She wasn't fooled for a minute that Christian had moved closer just to talk to her. Not with Syed standing right next to her.

She caught Christian's gaze, flicked a quick glance at Syed and then looked back at Christian, her understanding of his situation plain in her expression.

Christian gave Rowan a small, sad smile and tried to think of something else to say.

The atmosphere at the bar was _so_ thick with tension, it was a surprise it remained visible. Syed felt like he _had _to do something; _say_ something.

"Rowan, you take the drinks over to our table, Alyssa's in danger of being chatted up by Minty, sat there by herself!" He gestured towards the general direction, and turned back to Christian. He hoped that Rowan would take the hint.

Rowan reluctantly took the tray of drinks back to the corner table.

Rowan returned to the table and handed Alyssa her drink, took a sip of her own and put Syed's on the table, fuming inside at herself for walking away and leaving Syed alone. She didn't know why, but for some reason she felt very protective towards Syed.

"And what the hell was a 'Minty' anyway?" she wondered to herself.

She sat where she could keep an eye on the bar and attempted to talk to Alyssa...

EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A- EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A

"So, erm, how have you been?" Syed enquired. He noticed Christian smirk a little

"I suppose you think I'm building up a little harem over there?" Syed imagined that Christian was bemused by the way he was socialising with all the new girls.

Christian quirked a brow at Syed's remark and leaned on the bar. He glanced quickly at Roxy and gave her a nod, asking her to give him some privacy, and then returned his gaze to Syed's.

"You said it, not me," Christian remarked. "However, I do wonder what Amira would say if she saw you so friendly with your pal Rowan over there," he paused a moment, deliberately looked in Rowan's direction and then looked back at Syed and smiled a slow smile.

"She is a bit pretty, isn't she, I suppose?" Christian asked the slightest hint of menace in his tone. "Besides, the other one over there has been giving me the eye," he continued smugly.

"So, how did the job hunt go?" Rowan asked Alyssa casually. She noticed for some reason Christian looked right at her and wondered why.

What was he saying? She thought Syed looked a little distressed but wasn't certain. She took another sip of her drink and tried to focus on Alyssa's answer.

Syed grimaced. "Don't tell me you're jealous of _them_? If I was into girls, I'd only have eyes for Amira!"

He couldn't believe how petty Christian was being!

Then his heart softened; hmm, he realised it was quite flattering that Christian was so bothered by _anyone_ giving him attention. He supposed he wanted him all to himself!

"I've told Amira to meet me here. I'd hardly do that if I was having some kind of illicit affair!"

"Jealous," Christian snorted, and he leaned until his face was almost touching Syed's, "you wish darling."

He bored his gaze into Syed's, letting all the heat that was beginning to ripple through him show in his eyes so that only Syed could see and then pulled back.

"I think Amira just might be the jealous one tonight." Christian tilted his head at Syed and continued. "Does she _know_ you're here with those girls? And does she know the only reason you wouldn't actually be having an affair with one of them is because you would rather be having an affair with me," he drew the last few words out very slowly as he fixed Syed with another smouldering gaze.

EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A- EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A

Rowan was finding it harder and harder to concentrate on what Alyssa was saying but she tried not to let on.

While she was now quite certain about Syed's, orientation she supposed, she was equally certain that he was in the closet, unlike Christian.

She took another sip of her drink as her fingers began plucking at her silver bracelet, a mindless habit she did when she was anxious or nervous and most of the time completely unaware she was doing it.

EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A- EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A

"You can't _stand_ that I'm trying to make my marriage to Amira work. You hate the thought that I might _actually _have something with her. A future…a REAL future!" Syed spat those last words out viciously. He looked around; people were staring at the two of them now. Even the music in the background ceased playing. Had he been too harsh?

He turned back to Christian's obviously hurt-looking face.

He lowered his voice and spoke more calmly.

"Look, what you and I had was fun at the time. I just _can't_ go there any more; I have responsibilities. I want my marriage to last; can't you understand _that_ at least?"

"I can understand it, Sy, I just don't believe it," Christian glanced around, thankful for once the pub was mostly empty. He noticed Rowan was watching them, she looked concerned and he absently wondered why.

"I love you Sy, for me there is no one else and if you would just be honest for one minute you'd realize the same thing. No matter what it will always come back to that," Christian stated, "always. You are just going to end up hurting Amira if you keep lying to yourself like this."

Christian licked his lips and dared to brush the tips of Syed's fingers where they were pressed against the bar with his own.

"Is that why you're really here with those girls? Maybe you hope to be seen with them, maybe hope Amira will get jealous and that way she would suspect even less where your heart really belongs."

Christian sighed heavily. "You already have mine," he finished in a slightly defeated tone.

What could Syed say to that? He knew in his heart that what Christian was telling him was the truth, but he _certainly_ didn't want to admit it to him. _Hell,_ he didn't even want to admit it to himself.

"Believe what you like. If I gave up everything I have, the marriage, the business, _my_ family, all to be with you, how long would it be until the stress of losing those things will drive a wedge between us, hmm?" Syed noticed Christian was already looking beaten down. His words just now must have completely destroyed any hopes he might have still harboured.

Syed looked over at Rowan. Alyssa was still chatting and giggling away happily, but Rowan was looking over to the bar, at him and Christian. She looked quite sad….or maybe she felt that he was a huge letdown to her? She must have seen the anger pass between himself and Christian and why would she want a friend who went around getting annoyed and heated at people?

He turned to face Christian again. "Look, I never wanted to hurt you, you know that, right? I just came in here for a quiet drink with a nice girl who helped me earlier when I needed it. There's nothing more in it than that. If you want to stir things with Amira, that's up to you. But I know that's not how you operate Christian. You're better than that."

He turned and walked away from the bar, not looking forward to explaining things to Rowan…

Christian sighed again and could only gaze at Syed sadly.

"No, I would never call Amira. And Sy, maybe by being honest about yourself you would lose those things but the longer you live this lie the more of yourself you lose. If you're not careful you will fade away," he replied. He rubbed his face with his hands and gave a wry chuckle.

"And to be honest, I think you're the one trying to stir things up with Amira," Christian commented, his voice low and devoid of emotion, "you never did answer my question if Amira knew you were meeting other women in the pub when you asked her to join you."

Christian suddenly turned his back on Syed and took a couple steps away from the bar to hide the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes.

"You better get back to your friends Sy," he said, again his tone dead and completely emotionless.

Rowan could see the pain between Syed and Christian. She felt her heart clench in sympathy for them. She knew first hand how living with a secret could tear your life apart, both before and after the secret got out.

The question was how long your sanity would hold out while trying to live a double life.

Rowan had taken several years to come to terms with the pain the secrets in her past had caused when everything was brought out into the open and she had realized her own sanity and happiness had eventually been worth it.

One day she might be able to repair the damage that had been caused, but she didn't know how long it would take. It had taken years to heal her own.

The biggest problem for Syed that she could see, however, was that a secret like his was more difficult to keep than the ones Rowan had kept. Especially with whatever might be between him and Christian. She was sure that other people probably already knew and she had a horrible feeling his secret would not remain so for much longer no matter what Syed's efforts were to keep it.

Alyssa was not totally oblivious to the situation. She, however, did not plan on getting involved. She had plenty of experience in the relationship department-and none of it pleasant. She sipped her white wine spritzer and tried to concentrate on whatever it was that Rowan was saying, without much success, she absent-mindedly twisted the tips of her hair around her forefinger.

Roxy busied herself with tidying up her pub, she understood the pain that Christian was probably feeling, his love was not unrequited, just complicated. She raised her eyebrow at Rowan when the other woman's attention was directed towards her, her expression seemed disapproving, surely Roxy wasn't that offensive. She had resorted to the typical Mitchell insolence. As Syed walked away Roxy moved to her friends side and took his hand under the bar so that the little group wouldn't see.

Rowan had given up any pretence at talking, so involved in her own thoughts as she was.

She noticed Alyssa was getting uncomfortable, she had started twisting her hair and Rowan could feel a vague unease radiating from her.

She noticed that that barmaid was giving her looks again and made sure her own expression was carefully neutral.

In an attempt to ease the tension, Rowan turned to Alyssa, assumed a cheerful expression and quipped quietly, "well, some fun we are having huh? And here we're supposed to be celebrating."

"Look guys, it's my fault. I'm sorry - I got into a little…_situation _back there." Syed wasn't enjoying the fact that he had soured the mood, and now had to try and revive things.

The sound of his mobile playing a jaunty tune made him jump a little. He bundled his hand into his pocket to take it out, and answered it.

"Hello?…Oh Amira, I was wondering what happened to you…I'm in the Vic now…but you said you'd join me when you'd finished shopping?" Syed made a few facial gestures to both Rowan and Alyssa, indicating he was sorry for the interruption.

"Come on babe, I know you're knackered but you only have to sit here, _I'll_ get your drinks in…yes, I'll buy you some food as well if you want…you will? Brilliant!" Syed turned his face away from the girls at the table - "I love you too, babe" he half whispered. And with that, he finished the call.

"My wife. I told her to meet us here after her shopping spree. I hope you don't mind?"

Rowan searched Syed's expression to see if he was okay. She was worried but didn't want to make him uncomfortable by bringing anything up in front of Alyssa. So she just followed his lead.

"Sounds great, the more the merrier," she replied cheerily.

She smiled at Syed to try and ease his nerves and carefully kept her eyes from the bar.

Alyssa smiled at Rowan and nodded. Fun! Her position shifted as Syed answered his phone and she began to eavesdrop on his conversation. Typical, she thought, the cute ones are always taken!

Alyssa sipped her drink, and studied the look on Rowan's face, something was up. Alyssa pondered whether she should enquire about whatever it was that was troubling her friend. She decided against it.

"Syed, is the bar always this empty?"

Roxy released Christian's hand as Amy began to cry.

"Back in a minute babe," she told him as she rushed to tend to her daughter.

Alyssa watched the blond barmaid exit to the room out back and sipped her drink. She turned to Rowan again

"So how's it going in the café?"

"Okay I suppose," Rowan answered. "I met another lady that works there named Bianca, she seems all right, boisterous, but all right," she gave a small chuckle and turned to Syed.

"So, any news on making use of my baking skills any time soon?" she grinned at him and took a sip of her drink.

EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A- EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A-EEA2A

Ronnie walked into the Vic and looked around for her sister. She spotted the group of three in the otherwise empty pub off in the corner near the sofa but saw no sign of Roxy. She strode up to the bar.

Alex had absent-mindedly followed Ronnie into the pub. She sat down at the bar and waited for Christian to serve her. Her mind preoccupied with the probable goings on in Fenchurch East. God she missed her job so much. And the evenings in Luigi's with the gang. She sighed and glanced over at the huddle of people in the corner.

"Roxy around?" she asked Christian in a pleasant-ish tone.

Peggy walked behind the bar. She'd told Roxy she'd help out while Roxy took care of Amy upstairs.

She smiled at Ronnie who was at the far end of the bar talking to Christian and walked up to the woman who was sitting there, looking as though she was away with the fairies.

"What can I get you darlin," she asked.

Alex looked up at the elderly lady in front of her. Age had been kind to her Alex thought; she must be in her 60's but she still looks glamourous.

"Glass of your house Red please" she smiled back at the woman.

She missed Gene's yelling for the usual house rubbish. Her smile broadened at the memory. And she broke in to a grin as she thought of them probably in Luigi's now as it was nearing Beer O'clock

"Course darlin', comin' right up," Peggy smiled kindly at the woman and went to get the glass of wine.

"Ere you are then," she said, placing the glass on the bar in front of the woman. "You all right darlin, you look a bit peaky?"

Alex broke her daydream and picked up the drink. She took a sip of the wine and instantly realised that it was much better quality than Luigi's house red.

"Just missing my old life" Alex replied with a sigh. Her finger traced the rim of her glass slowly as she spoke memories dancing through her mind

Peggy chuckled. "I know that feeling darlin, this used to be my pub. Now it belongs to my niece," she commented ruefully. "But it's all right, now I have more time for shopping or being with my granddaughter."

She smiled and patted the woman's hand.

Alex's smile was full of empathy for the woman patting her hand.

She used her other one to lift her glass to her lips once more, she took a bigger sip and was grateful for the cool liquid running down her throat.

"Isn't that hard for you?" Alex said curiously "Losing something you love. I know it was for me" she added wistfully.

"Well, I'm still here even if I'm not running the old girl any more and she's still in the family," Peggy shrugged. "Besides, family is what's really important right?"

Ronnie walked over and sat a stool away from Alex.

"Hi Auntie Peg, have you seen Roxy?" She glanced at Alex and gave her a quick smile before focusing back on her aunt.

"Yes, darlin she's upstairs taking care of Amy. She'll be back down in a minute."

Alex smiled back at the elderly barmaid's... niece? Alex assumed so as she had called the woman 'Aunty Peg'.

Roxy came downstairs, baby Amy in her arms; she was gently bouncing the baby up and down smiling at her daughter as she gurgled happily.

Roxy looked around her pub, the little group from earlier was still there and another woman Roxy had seen around on the square was talking to Aunty Peggy. Roxy moved towards the end of the bar where her sister was standing.

She patted Peggy's arm and smiled at Alex before turning to face her sister.

"Hi, Roxy," Ronnie said as she noticed Roxy standing next to Peggy. "Chelsea stopped me a few minutes ago and asked me to give you these," she held out some papers to Roxy and then looked at Peggy. "Can I get a vodka please?"

"Sure darlin," Peggy replied.

Rowan realized her glass was empty and stood up.

"I'm going to go have one more, anyone else?" she asked. Syed shook his head so she looked at Alyssa questioningly.

Alyssa drained hers too, she handed her glass to Rowan, smiling. "Yes please" she said merrily, "But you got the last round didn't you?"

"You're right!" Rowan laughed, "Then you better come with me and you can buy this round."

Alyssa laughed lightly and stood before walking over to Rowan and standing next to her.

Roxy took the papers off her sister with one hand, her daughter in the crook of her other arm. She went into the back and placed the papers by the phone. She would look at them later.

Alex drained what remained of her wine in a single gulp and closed her eyes, fingers tracing the stem of her glass

Peggy handed Ronnie a short glass of vodka. Ronnie downed it in one and glanced at her sister.

"She said they were just some invoices and time sheets you need to look over," Ronnie explained and paused. She took a breath and looked at Peggy and Roxy.

"So, would you two like to come over to mine for dinner tonight?" she finally asked.

Roxy nodded at her sisters words. She studied Ronnie's face, looked at Aunty Peg and then smiled.

"What are we having?"

"I thought I'd get something from the chippy," Ronnie dead-panned. At the look on Peggy's face Ronnie laughed. "No, I've got steaks marinating and a salad."

Peggy sighed in relief. "Steaks sound good to me!"

Rowan leaned on the bar near where Ronnie was sitting and smiled at Peggy.

"Sorry to interrupt, can we get a white wine spritzer and a lemonade with about half a shot of vodka in it?" she asked, still grinning. She turned to Alyssa.

"You know, I should ask Jane where she gets her cakes and things like that from and how much she pays. I could bake them for her cheaper," she commented thoughtfully.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone My name is Em. As Moon already mentioned this ficcage is a group effort. She has asked us all to do authors notes for it. So this one is mine. I hope you're all enjoying the ficcage. We are having great fun writing it. Story lines are developing well and we end up coming up with new ideas almost everyday. We all play different characters; OC's, original characters from the show and characters from other shows. I know that this is only the 4th chapter but I can assure you things get more intense and exciting. Currently we have written around 347 pages of the fic. This gets added to everyday. And then Moon does the fantastic job of dividing it into chapters and proof reading it so that it makes more sense. However after this chapter we are intending to wait and get more reviews before updating. *DISCLAIMER* we do not own Eastenders or Ashes to Ashes. We just have fun twisting it to what we want to happen. ;) Anyway Enjoy Chapter 4 :)

**Chapter 4**

Jane sighed and tossed her hair from her face as she turned the key in the lock. The door to the Cafe wouldn't budge. She sighed again, and turned it even further. There was a slight crack as she leant against the door and the hinges began to snap. She fell forwards as the door gave way and ended up on the floor in the darkened café. "Oh, for Christ's SAKE!" She yelled audibly. She quickly got up and brushed herself off.

She headed towards the counter quickly and put on an apron. As she did, she slipped and knocked her elbow on the counter. She scowled as she switched on the lights, ready for the day.

She hated this place. She wanted out as soon as possible.

It was one of those days...

Max spotted a harried-looking Jane going into the Cafe. He paused for a moment then decided to go and see if she was okay, they were basically mates now after all and she was there for him a bit after Tanya left.

He slowly entered the door and looked around for Jane.

"Hello? Jane? You all right in there?"

Jane looked up, exasperated, her hair a mess on her face. "Oh, Max, I'm fine. Do you want a cuppa or something? It's just, this place-I don't have the strength anymore!"

Max looked at Jane in dismay and walked over to pat her on the arm.

"Come on, let me buy you a drink at the Vic. It looks like you need one," he offered as he gently took her arm. "Come on, let's go and you can tell me all about it okay? You can pretend I'm Tanya," he joked and put his hand on a cocked hip in an impression of his estranged wife.

Jane felt herself laugh as she sniffed. "OK, come on-I don't really care if this place hasn't got anyone to run it!" She left the café with Max.

Max made sure Jane locked the door and then made her take his arm as they walked to the pub.

"Now what's got you so upset?" he demanded to know.

Jane looked at him. "It's everything." She tossed her hair. "Ian doesn't even notice I exist-to him, I'm a workforce, not a human. And now, well, what with the salon being free to rent and everything, it got me thinking about...well...a career change...

Max eyed Jane for a moment.

"Sounds to me like you're looking to change more than your career," he commented.

Max dragged Jane into the pub, both of them still laughing. He was surprised to see how quiet it was. There was hardly anybody in the pub.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Alyssa nodded.

"Your cakes are delicious too, from the little that I have tasted anyway!" she smiled at her friend and then dug in her bag for her purse.

Rowan blushed.

"Thanks," she replied, embarrassed.

Alex watched Peggy serving the other two girls at the bar, another man and woman entered and she looked Roxy.

"Can I get another please?" she asked

Roxy nodded at Alex and handed Amy to Ronnie before picking up the empty glass and moving toward the red wine bottle that had been opened.

Peggy placed the drinks on the bar in front of the girls and took the money Alyssa handed her and gave her back her change.

"You girls new to the area?" Peggy asked with a smile.

Rowan glanced at Alyssa as they both nodded. "We both just got here today. Just met today too and we've ended up roommates," she finished with a chuckle.

"Well, that sounds nice," Peggy replied. "I'm Peggy Mitchell and that's my niece Roxy who owns the pub and my other niece, her sister Ronnie," Peggy introduced with a gesture at Ronnie and Roxy.

"Hi," Ronnie greeted with a nod.

"I'm Rowan. Jane just hired me at the Cafe earlier today."

"I was in the café earlier tried one of those buttermilk biscuits. It was quite good. Bianca said you baked them," Ronnie complimented.

"Yes, thank you," Rowan blushed again. "Old family recipe. I'm thinking about making sausage gravy tomorrow morning to go with them for breakfast," she finished and took a sip of her drink.

Alyssa sipped her drink quietly whilst standing next to Rowan, watching with amusement as her friend blushed at the compliments

"I'm Alyssa," Alyssa said nodding at the other two girls down the other end of the bar.

The smile gradually stretching until she had an expression 'like the cat that got the cream' her mum would have said. She was going to enjoy living in Walford; she was going to enjoy it a lot

Ronnie smiled a greeting back at Alyssa.

Rowan slightly raised an eyebrow at the odd smile she saw cross Alyssa's face. What was that about? She wondered but said nothing.

"Welcome to Walford girls. Hope you like it here," Peggy welcomed politely. She then looked at Roxy.

"Would you like me to take Amy back upstairs so you can get back to work?" she asked as Ronnie passed the little girl back across the bar to Roxy.

Roxy turned to her aunt after placing the new glass of wine in front of Alex and placing the money into the till.

"If you wouldn't mind Aunty Peg. Just put her back into her bed, she should go straight to sleep, if she starts crying again give her a bottle" Roxy smiled in thanks at her aunt.

She turned to her sister again chewing her lip.

"Come on little darlin," Peggy cooed at Amy as she took the baby from Roxy. She gave a quick wave to the girls before heading for the door to the stairs.

Ronnie noted the expression on Roxy's face and leaned on the bar. "What's up?" she asked her sister quietly.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Rowan returned Peggy's wave, picked up her drink and turned to go back to the table. She looked to see if Alyssa was going back too.

Alyssa took one more sweeping glance around the pub before following Rowan.

"Who's cooking tonight then?"

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Roxy shook her head at her sister slightly.

"What time at yours tonight then?"

Ronnie shrugged. "Since Amy's just going down for bed I could bring it over here if you want, be a bit easier I think," she offered.

Roxy shook her head. "No I'll come over to you; Danny can take care of Amy for one night"

A frown quickly crossed Ronnie's face at the mention of Danny's name. She did _not_ trust that boy. She quickly smiled; hopefully Roxy hadn't seen her dislike of him.

"Well, that works out perfect then. I better go get it started. Come on over in say, an hour?" she asked with a glance at her watch.

Ronnie gave her sister's hand a quick squeeze before heading out of the pub to go home and get dinner going.

Roxy nodded at her sister. She had missed Ronnie. More than she thought possible. She watched Ronnie leave and stood for a few seconds her eyes on the door.

Alex swirled her drink around her glass, she was seriously considering getting bladdered.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Rowan smiled sheepishly at Alyssa.

"Erm, I ate when I got here. I was so hungry and it had been so long since that sandwich at lunch," she explained.

Alyssa sipped her drink

"Okay no worries. I'll grab something when I get in"

"They have pretty good food here and it's not too expensive either," Rowan commented.

Syed gave the girls a wave as they returned to the table.

"Is Amira here yet?" Rowan asked Syed.

Alyssa looked over at Syed too and smiled at him.

She picked up a menu from the rack behind her head and flicked through it contemplatively biting her tongue as she did.

Syed turned to Rowan and flipped his phone shut.

"Good news," he said as he stuffed his phone back in his pocket. "Mum says she'll give you a try. She said if your cakes are as good as I say they are you can help out with making some for a meeting she's making coffee, tea and cakes for on Saturday," he grinned boyishly at her. "If you're up for it."  
Rowan put her drink on the table, gave her hands a quiet clap as she bounced with joy.

"Thank you!" she chirped with happiness and grabbed him into a hug.

Just then, Amira walked in the door and stopped cold at the sight of her husband in the arms of some strange woman. Her face like thunder she strode furiously across the pub.

"What do you think you are doing? Get your bloody hands off my husband," she snapped coldly as she shoved her hands between Rowan and Syed, giving Rowan a slight push away as she did so.

Rowan gaped open-mouthed in surprise.

"I didn't mean anything. I just got over-excited at a bit of work and was thanking him," Rowan explained to Syed's lovely, but angry, wife.

Amira folded her arms and glared at Rowan. She sniffed and then noticed Alyssa there. Her eyes narrowed again.

"And what's your story?" Amira challenged, still standing between her husband and these two hussies.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

A finger quietly tapped Alex's shoulder and a male throat cleared behind her.

"Ma'am?" a familiar voice said quietly near her ear, "the Guv sent me to find you. He wants you to call him," Chris finished nervously as he slid onto the stool next to Alex.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

"Besides," Rowan said quickly, "I have a date." She smiled nervously as her eyes scanned the surprisingly empty pub, and caught on the young man who had entered the pub just before Amira.

"There he is," she said with a shaky giggle and a gesture in the direction of the bar and rushed over leaving Amira scowling at Rowan's back while also giving her husband dark glances.

"Amira look, Rowan was already going to be meeting up with her roommate here," he quickly explained as his angry wife divided her glares between Alyssa, himself and Rowan's back. He put his hand on her cheek to make her look into his eyes.

"She helped me out when I nearly dropped mum's food all over the sidewalk when I was loading the van. I offered to buy her a drink and that's it. She's just a friend," he pleaded, as he gazed into her eyes.

Amira frowned and folded her arms, not willing to forgive just yet.

Chris was just getting ready to say something else to Alex when he felt a hand on his arm and heard a woman's voice say, "There you are!"

He was turned to face a pretty, but clearly bonkers, woman.

"Play along, please," she hissed at him through the clenched teeth of her smile. He could only stare at her slightly confused as she grabbed the collar of his jacket and kissed him.

Chris was torn between pulling away and enjoying himself.

Rowan felt her knees going slightly weak and broke the kiss off.

"Come meet my friends," Rowan said. Chris noticed the look in this woman's eyes was a bit desperate. He'd only been half-aware of someone shouting "get your hands off my husband" but could see this woman needed help.

He allowed her to keep hold of his arm and lead him over to the tense group of people in the corner.

"This is my roommate Alyssa and this is my friend Syed and his wife Amira," Rowan introduced. She turned to Chris. "And this is," she began.

"Chris, hiya," Chris broke in to avoid the awkward pause of her not knowing his name and stuck his hand out.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Max looked at Jane, chuckling.

"Who needs the tele?" he asked with a grin, nodding his head in the direction of the confrontation on the other side of the pub.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Alex had been startled at Chris's sudden appearance but couldn't help but laugh at the other woman obviously desperate pretending they were together. She snorted into her wine, but was pleased that Chris had played along. Quietly she stood up and moved around the bar further away from the little group but stayed where Chris was still in her eye line. She wasn't ready to call Gene. Not yet

Alex sat sadly at the bar; she tipped her head back and let out a long yet silent sigh.

'No!' she thought! She wasn't going to be like this. She wasn't going to sit here feeling sorry for herself. She sipped her wine again and scanned the bar once more.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Alyssa looked up from the menu in confusion at Amira, she had to contain her giggles though as Rowan had jumped up and grabbed the nearest man. Personally Alyssa would have said that she was a lesbian and had no interest in Syed. Not that being straight meant that she had the cosmic horn for any man that stood anywhere near her. She smiled at her own messed up thoughts and then casually watched the woman at the bar slowly slink further away from them.

Amira barely touched Chris' outstretched hand, sticking like glue to Syed's side and keeping her still narrowed gaze on both Rowan and Alyssa.

Syed shook Chris' hand and took a firm grip on Amira's arm to let her know he wasn't going to put up with any more funny business. He was sure Christian was back there behind the bar having a right good laugh.

"I apologize for our rocky start," Syed said with an apologetic smile. "Rowan, Alyssa I'd like to formally introduce you to my wife Amira." He gently squeezed Amira's arm.

"I had rather hoped you might enjoy meeting each other," he continued, glancing at his wife out of the corner of his eye.

Amira huffed, tossed her hair and gave her shoulders a shake. She grudgingly approached Alyssa and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Amira said, trying very hard to sound civil in order to please her husband.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Max was still chuckling over the scene at the other side of the pub and nudging Jane to see if she was laughing too.

He was momentarily distracted though by the furtive movement at the bar of that lovely dark haired woman he'd noticed when he and Jane had come in sliding further down the bar.

Between her and that other one across the pub with the amazing hair he was quite enjoying his evening. He smiled to himself and wondered where the hunt should begin.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

"Lovely to meet you."

Alyssa shook Amira's hand lightly before taking the menu back up and scanning it again for something she might find appetizing.

She sneaked a glance over the menu at Rowan and Chris, before hiding her chuckle with the menu which she pulled over her face.

Amira then turned to Rowan who grabbed Amira's hand and shook it.

"I'm really sorry there was any misunderstanding, really," she began to twist her bracelet as her nerves overtook her.

"Honestly he's done nothing but talk about you since we got here," she continued breathlessly in an attempt to placate Amira.

Amira glanced at Syed who smiled and nodded encouragingly. She turned back to Rowan's pleading face and sighed.

"All right, but you better not let it happen again," Amira warned. She meant it but smiled a little to take the full sting out of the words.

Rowan, only sparing a passing thought for remembering why she did not usually drink, enfolded Amira into a hug. Amira's eyes went wide but she relented enough to pat Rowan's back before extracting herself gently from the hug.

Were all Americans this insane? Amira wondered.

Rowan quickly sat back down next to Chris and wished she was at home, even though she was quite enjoying looking at his profile out of the corner of her eye. And that kiss had been something else.

She attempted to rein herself in. It had been a long time since she'd let herself become involved. Daffyd, that lovely Welsh boy, had had the same rugged sort of features this Chris had. But she'd ended up staying in Wales longer than she'd meant to because of him.

She knew he'd just leave her for someone else soon enough and had run before it could happen. She mentally cursed her ex-husband again and decided she'd better make this drink be her last.

Chris felt the envelope he had in his pocket poke at him again. Still pretending to be Rowan's date, he was finding her to be quite nice if a bit odd and that kiss had stunned him considerably, he placed his hand on her arm and leaned over.

"I need to go and give a message to my old DI; she's sitting over there at the bar. I'll be right back," he said in a low tone in her ear.

Rowan could only nod. For some reason, she found herself shaking.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Max sipped his drink and chatted with Jane, trying to keep her spirits up. He wondered if he should ask her advice and then thought better of it. They were mates yes, but he wasn't sure if that was the sort of subject they could have for conversation currently with Jane's state of mind.

Instead, he kept part of his attention on the conversation while his eyes moved from one side of the pub to the other.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Chris got up and walked back over to the bar where Alex was sitting. He took the envelope from his pocket and held it out to her.

"The Guv asked me to give you this when I found you, in case you weren't ready to call him yet," Chris explained.

"He's not the same without you ma'am," he continued awkwardly.

Alex looked up at Chris and gave him a weak smile. She looked at the envelope in his hand apprehensively, but she took it anyway and placed it on the bar in front of her.

"Look after him Chris, don't let him do anything stupid."

"I'll try ma'am," Chris replied, "but you know the Guv," he shrugged.

Chris wished once again that the Guv hadn't driven Alex away. She was a good copper and he looked up to her, almost as much as he had looked up to Sam.

"Oh, Ray says hi and Shaz sends her love," he added, blushing a bit.

He reached into his jacket pocket again and pulled out another envelope. "She wanted me to give you this," he finished. "I feel like a postman," he joked quietly as he handed Shaz' letter to Alex.

He involuntarily glanced back over to where Rowan was sitting and then turned his attention back to Alex.

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but the three of us didn't really like the way the Guv treated you ma'am. We've all been talking about putting in for transfers," he explained quietly, his tone cautious and uneasy. "Like I said, he's not the same without you around."

Chris quickly snapped his mouth shut worried he'd said too much.

Alex looked at Chris curiously and took Shaz' letter; she would probably open it before she opened the Guv's.

She placed it next to Gene's and made sure it was parallel and smiled at his postman reference.

She raised her eyebrows at Chris' last sentence.

Not the same? She wondered. Bad different or good different?

She was pleased she had the team's support but didn't want them to lose loyalty to Gene because of her, that would drive the wedge even further between them and she would get the blame.

She was touched by their concern too, especially Ray, he would jump off Tower Bridge for the Guv so taking her side was a big deal.

"What do you mean not the same?" she asked worriedly. The last thing she wanted was for the Team and the Guv to split over this mess

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Alyssa stood up and eased her way through the couples surrounding her, she walked up to the bar with the menu still clutched in her hand. Her attention flickered to the man and woman sitting down the other end of the pub before she concentrated on getting the attention of the barmaids.

Max eyes followed Alyssa as she walked up to the bar. She was even more enjoyable to look at when standing up. He noticed the young man who'd been kissed by that odd woman earlier was in earnest conversation with the looker at the bar, so he focused his attention in on Alyssa and smiled.

Alyssa smiled back briefly at the man who was looking at her before looking up at Roxy as she approached.

"Can I have a bowl of chips please?" She asked licking her lips at the prospect of being fed. She couldn't remember the last time she had a decent bowl of chips.

Alyssa leant against the bar, her attention flicking from the conversation at their table to the man and woman sitting in the corner.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Chris looked at Alex's worried face. He hadn't meant to say anything but he just couldn't take it anymore, none of them could.

"He's, dark ma'am, that's how Shaz describes it anyways. Ray is always off "investigating" or "questioning suspects" just to avoid being in the same room with him. He's scaring us all ma'am. He's drinking all the time and he's...well...mean and violent," Chris trailed off, unable to find the words to explain.

He glanced over in Rowan's direction again and then looked back at Alex.

"I'd better get back over there, ma'am," he handed her a card. "Here's my number and Shaz put her number in her letter. The Guv really wants you to call him, that's why he sent me to find you and I was glad to get away. Be careful when you do. I won't tell him where you are," he added.

He patted Alex's shoulder awkwardly and stood up to leave.

Rowan kept glancing over at Chris where he was talking with the woman at the bar. His DI? So that meant he was police. How had she missed that, she wondered? She's spotted "police" on that man Jack that she'd met in the Cafe earlier that day very quickly.

She quickly turned her attention back to Amira, who had asked her a question.

"I just started working at the Cafe today," she answered, taking a sip of her drink and willing her hands to stop shaking.

"Is that where you met Chris?" Amira wanted to know.

Rowan took a sip of her drink to delay answering and wondered yet again, what had she been thinking?

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Max's eyes lit up when he saw Alyssa smile at him.

Well. Well, well, well, well.

He knocked back the rest of his drink and looked at Jane.

"Fancy another?"

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Alyssa decided to wait at the bar for her chips to arrive.

She picked up a small sachet of ketchup and squeezed it gently between her thumb and forefinger.

Her tummy rumbled and she placed her other hand over it self-consciously.

Her eyes scanned the rows of exotic drinks with a smile as fond memories of better days flooded back.

The sachet popped and she licked the ketchup off her finger hungrily.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Alex was startled by Chris's words. The Gene Genie, dark?

Alex was worried. Ray avoiding the Guv and Chris and Shaz staying out of his way too?

She knew he had a temper but he was never aggressive with his team, not in a sinister way.

Alex watched Chris go sadly; the smile crept back onto her face as she watched him sit back down next to Rowan.

She was glad Chris wouldn't tell where she was. 'Hang on!' her mind interrupted, how had Chris worked out where she was. Her heart leapt. If Chris could find her, and let's face it Chris is a bit of a div, then Gene surely wouldn't be far behind.

Alex drained her wine in a single gulp and debated going to Ask Chris how he knew where she was. She twirled the card between her fingers nervously.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Rowan felt her heart leap when Chris sat down next to her again. The drink must be making her giddy.

"Chris and I met on the tube earlier today," Rowan quickly answered.

Chris nodded and smiled mischievously. "She was creating a ruckus," Chris added.

Rowan looked at Chris in surprise and Amira smirked. She gazed into Chris' eyes a moment before speaking.

"I still say that guy had a gun in his jacket," she said with a slightly huffy tone and mock-glared at Chris. He grinned at her. Rowan couldn't help but smile back.

No! She was not going to fall for this man! She dragged her eyes away and looked at Syed and Amira.

"So, what time Saturday morning do you think? And where?" she asked Syed after a quick, slightly nervous glance at Amira.

"I'll check with mum," Syed answered.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Max took his glass and picked up Jane's as well and sauntered up to the bar and stood next to Alyssa, but not too close. He had to play this just right.

"Same again Rox when you've got a minute," he said, placing the glasses and the money on the bar. He glanced at Alyssa, looking her over as she licked ketchup from her fingers.

Alyssa looked up at the man next to her and nodded at him as she cleaned her fingers of the last bit of ketchup.

Her stomach emitted a huge grumble and she felt her cheeks turn warm as she blushed.

She turned her attention away from him and looked back at Rowan and Chris, for two people who had just met they were getting on remarkably well

Alyssa raised her eyebrows at her friend. 'yes' she thought, 'there is definitely some chemistry there.

She smiled at the fact that Rowan was happy and had maybe... Found someone?

Max moved his gaze to the empty glasses he'd placed on the bar and he allowed himself a grin when he heard her stomach rumble and saw her blush from the corner of his eye.  
He noticed that she had turned her attention to the group in the corner, most likely her friends he guessed.

He looked her over again while her attention was diverted and unconsciously smoothed his tie.

"So," he said in a light, conversational tone, "when did you get into town? I don't remember seeing you around here before."

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Rowan's tension was slowly draining as Chris' jokes were helping to ease the situation at the table. She noticed that Amira seemed to be calming down and possibly even enjoying herself, Rowan wasn't close enough to her to tell.

Syed was smiling and talking too.

She sneaked a glance at her watch and noticed it was still relatively early in the evening. She sighed quietly; glad the evening wasn't close to ending just yet.

She really could not believe how nice Chris, this person who was basically a stranger, was, being so kind to her. Maybe he liked her? Her heart beat a bit faster at the prospect.

He had slung an arm around her shoulder and she found herself nearly unable to move. She realized suddenly that she needed to go to the bathroom and was frozen in place.

Where was Alyssa? She wondered frantically and glanced at the bar. She must be ordering some food, Rowan thought. And there was a man, clearly a tomcat type, standing next to Alyssa. Rowan was sure he was probably trying to pick Alyssa up-chat her up, Rowan corrected herself.

She resisted snuggling closer to Chris, began to unthinkingly twist her bracelet and tried to ignore the call of nature.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Alyssa felt her blush subside and moved her attention to the man in front of her.

"Today actually got off the train this morning and have been job hunting and flat hunting since then," Alyssa replied casually.

"I'm Alyssa," she added as an afterthought.

She smiled at him shyly from under lock of hair that had fallen across her face. She moved one hand and looped it behind her ear.

He has nice eyes she thought to herself and only withdrew her gaze from his face when the bowl of chips was placed in front of her.

Alyssa thanked the barmaid and reached for another sachet of ketchup from the small box in front of Max.

"Max Branning," he supplied and offered his hand, switching from his regular smile what he thought of as his charming smile.

"I've been here a few years, not a bad place really," he commented. He watched Roxy making the fresh drinks he ordered and then looked back at Alyssa.

"So, job hunting," he began, his expression contemplative as he gazed at Alyssa speculatively.

"I could use some help at my car lot," he finished. "You any good with a computer and typing and your basic office type work?" he asked in a bantering tone. He idly tapped the bar as he stood there.


	5. Chapter 5

We do not own Ashes to Ashes or Eastenders

_**Authors' Note:** For A2A canon the chapters were written just before and at the beginning of series 3. So most of what was discovered in the later episodes of that series is not included and likely will not be. It took awhile before it was thought of to post this on a fanfic site for others to enjoy, moreso once the story picked up and we were enjoying ourselves so much it just seemed like it should be shared. _

_The full document that this is broken into chapters from is now nearly 600 pages, so far broken into 21 chapters, 17 of which are considered _"_finished" (ie double proofed and some attempt made at smooth flow of story)_

_Hope you will all stay with it. Chapters 5 and 6 finish off the gathering in the pub and then the real fun is about to start. It was agreed that Alex and Gene belong together and it's probably good thing that a large chunk of this was written before seeing the later eps of A2A. _

**_Chapter 6 will be posted tomorrow after a final read through. _**

_And soon, the Gene Genie cometh...may the lovers be reunited._

**_Thanks for reading and reviews gladly welcomed!_**

**Chapter 5**

Rowan was at the point where she couldn't ignore her need for the bathroom any longer.

She smiled all around as she reluctantly stood up.

"Back in a minute," she chirped. Apart from needing to heed nature's call, she _had_ to talk to someone and thought she could take a chance on trusting Alyssa.

She made a beeline to where Alyssa sat at the bar.

Alyssa looked up from her chips suddenly interested by the promise of some form of income. Nothing could be worse than her last job.

"Office work is easy enough" she said nodding. "Literally typing stuff into a spreadsheet and stuff like that, what's the pay like?" she questioned her interest deepening.

Her attention was momentarily diverted by Rowan moving from the small group. She looked at her friend questioningly as she approached.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Alex looked up as Rowan moved too. Now was her chance, whilst Chris was free.

Alex stood and moved towards Chris placing the two letters he had given her into her pocket as she did so.

She reached the table and gave a small smile to the other couple.

"Chris, can I have a word?"

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

"Yeah, basically that sort of thing. Keeping files on the sales and all that," he drawled. He sniffed and picked up his drink and took a sip.

"I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement on the wages," he said, his charming smile lighting up his face. "I haven't really sorted out yet what I could afford if I had some help. Can I buy you a drink..." he started to ask when Rowan breathlessly approached the two.

"Hi," she gave Max an overly bright grin and then looked at Alyssa. "Can I talk to you, please?" she jerked her eyes in the direction of the door to the bathrooms.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Chris had been regaling Amira and Syed with some of the nonsense he and his best mate Ray had often gotten into. He was just telling them about when Alex had made Ray go undercover as a gay man to get information about a gangster type they were after, who happened to be gay.

Chris didn't notice that Syed's laughter was a bit strained though Amira was laughing out loud at Ray's actions.

He looked up at Alex' question and nodded.

"Sure ma'am," he said, standing up. "Be right back," he said to Syed and Amira.

He walked away from the group a bit and looked at Alex.

"Yes, ma'am? What's up?"

Alex moved towards the bar again with Chris following her.

"Chris there's something I'm worried about," she began hastily.

There was an element of panic about her but she masked it. Her eyes on his face were desperate for his answer.

"What ma'am?" Chris asked in concern. Her felt a small niggle of worry and hoped Alex wasn't going mad like the Guv seemed to be doing.

"Chris, how did you find me?" she asked her worry increasing,

Her mind was flicking back to the Guv as she wondered if he actually knew about her whereabouts, and what he would do if he did.

She saw the concern and panic imprinted in Chris's features, God she could read him like a book.

There was no way she could get mad at Chris. He was here and the only person she knew in this place, even if he wasn't here permanently. She needed him for the time being, while she got her head sorted out.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Alyssa looked at Rowan curiously before turning back to Max.

"Excuse me," she said.

Alyssa grabbed another chip and then follow her friend in the direction of the toilets.

She went through the door with her and then leant against the sink facing her friend.

"What's wrong, Rowan?"

Max watched Alyssa walk away toward the loos with her friend then carried the drinks back over to Jane.

Rowan hastily took care of business and then gazed at Alyssa for a moment. She had to take a chance.

"I don't know that there's anything necessarily _wrong_," Rowan began shakily. She drew in and huffed out a deep breath and began to scrub her hands furiously.

"That guy...Chris...he's..." she forced out as she dried her hands, clearly uneasy. "Oh, I don't _know,_" she cried as she flung the paper towels in the bin. She buried her face in her hands.

"I think I've had too much to drink," she muttered. She scrubbed her face with her hands and then scraped them back through her hair. She hissed out another long breath as she looked at Alyssa.

"I feel very strange," Rowan continued quietly. She put her hand to her mouth as her expression went distant for a moment. "I don't know why but I think I really like him." She gave a short bark of laughter.

"I hate to sound like I'm regressing but I...I..." she broke off with another deep sigh, threw her hands up and folded them across her chest and looked at Alyssa helplessly.

Alyssa smiled at her friend. Liking a bloke wasn't anything to feel bad about. She felt like laughing at Rowan's reaction to the situation. But she contained it.

"Rowan why does liking a guy have to be a bad thing, Chris is really sweet. I mean the way you suddenly came up to him and kissed him and he has played along. Besides" she said mischievously "I think that there is real chemistry between you two."

She stopped talking as her mind rapidly calculated how much Rowan had drunk.

"You haven't even had that much to drink Rowan, and you ate before you did so you're not exactly drunk are you?"

She put her arms around Rowan and pulled her into a hug briefly before pulling away, her smile still in place.

"Why not just enjoy it whilst it lasts and when Amira and Syed are out of the way you can see how he feels?" she suggested kindly.

"Thanks," Rowan breathed. "I just, I _feel_ like I'm drunk and it's just so bizarre. My momma would have said 'ya'll are twitter-pated baby girl'," Rowan continued, imitating her mother's slow Virginia drawl.

She looked shamefaced for a moment and then burst out into uncontrollable giggles.

"That kiss was pretty amazing," making a face and then bending over, trying to quell her laughter. She looked back up at Alyssa, her face red but the laughter subsiding.

"I hope you're right and I hope he wants to see me again," she straightened up, splashed a bit of water on her face and finger combed her hair into a semblance of order.

"I found out he's a detective constable," she related, looking at Alyssa with her eyebrows raised. "Go figure."

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Chris shifted nervously from foot to foot under the intensity of Alex' gaze but he couldn't lie to her.

"All right, ma'am, I'll tell you the truth. The Guv didn't actually send me to find you," he began cautiously. He held up a hand to forestall any comments from her.

"I've transferred here, ma'am, to the Walford police. When I was leaving, the Guv came up to me. He was acting a bit normal for a change and he handed me that letter. Once that letter left his hand it was like he became a different person again. He said 'if you see that uppity bitch out there you give her this from me' and then he walked away."

Chris paused for a breath and went on.

"Shaz got me when I was outside and gave me her letter. She gave one to Ray and all though. He doesn't know you're here if that's what you're worried about ma'am and I'm promise I won't tell anyone I saw you. It was blind luck really that I saw you at all. I was just getting off shift and it was Beer O'clock so I came here. I was a bit shocked to see you if I'm being honest," he shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Alyssa smiled and almost laughed at Rowan's words.

"You've got it bad Rowan," she said wistfully.

The second Rowan burst into giggles Alyssa laughed too, not as much as Rowan but seeing her face all red sent Alyssa even further into her fit.

"Detective Constable, hunky" she replied after she had calmed down.

She waited for Rowan to finish making herself look presentable before holding the door open for her to leave the loos. She glanced in the mirror to check her hair and lippy before leaving behind Rowan.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Alex felt like smiling inside at the fact that Chris would be around. Part of her was worried that he had walked away from the Guv.

'Uppity Bitch' the words stung and in her mind she could hear Gene saying them. Last time he had called her a bitch she had punched him. Now she felt like curling up in a ball and crying.

'Beer O'clock' she smiled at those words.

"Chris I think that I'm going to ring Shaz, but in case she does ask I don't mind you telling her that you saw me, the only person I don't want to know yet is...is the Guv." she told him truthfully.

She couldn't contain herself, she needed somebody and Chris was here, before she knew what she was doing she had flung her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Rowan burst into fresh gales of laughter at Alyssa's comment. She leaned against the wall outside the bathroom, hand to her chest, laughing so hard she had begun to snort, which caused her to cover her mouth and nose with her hand in embarrassment.

She looked at Alyssa as she calmed herself. "You're evil," she accused, grinning helplessly.

She sloped through the door back into the pub and stopped dead. Chris was standing over there with his arms around the woman he'd been talking to when Rowan had grabbed him.

She felt her chest constrict and her eyes started blinking rapidly but she forced herself to be calm.

"He's not your boyfriend-we only just met" she kept telling herself over and over, running it in a loop in her brain.

She glanced at Alyssa and hoped she looked calm even though she was sure something was showing in her eyes. More distressing was what her glance in Amira and Syed's direction offered. Amira was staring at Rowan and smirking.

Rowan took a deep breath and a step forward. She focused a bit more and realized the woman was crying. She also began to feel the sorrow and fear radiating from the woman and bit her lip in worry.

She turned again to Alyssa and smiled brightly, if a bit forced.

"Shall we get your chips? And I could sure use another drink," she said as she walked steadily to the bar.

Alyssa nodded at Rowan and led her past Alex and Chris towards her waiting bowl of chips on the counter.

She had seen Amira's smirk and had given her the evils. Alyssa was good at the evils

"Ignore her," she said to Rowan referring to Amira.

She was concerned about her friend after what Rowan had just told her in the loo.

Chris hated it when women cried. Hated it. For Alex to be sobbing on his shoulder was somehow even worse.

He awkwardly patted her back with one arm and half-hugged her with his other. His eyes rolled around nervously as he tried to figure out what to do.

He'd nodded when she said he could tell Shaz but didn't want the Guv to know and then collapsed on him.

"It's all right ma'am," he said, trying his best to sound reassuring but he was at a loss. He also felt a deep sense of relief that Ray wasn't here to see this. Shaz he could handle, she was probably his best mate now after Ray and she would understand.

She would also know what to do!

He could only stand there and softly repeat "it's all right" and pat her back and let her cry.

Alex untangled herself from Chris's embrace and took several shaky breaths.

She was embarrassed that she had broken down in front of him like that. The only person she had ever opened up to was Gene, and then she was fairly sure that she had been drunk.

"Thanks Chris" she sniffed.

Alex reached for a napkin to dab at her eyes; she prayed that her makeup hadn't run, that would just make her day that would!

"Are you going to be seeing..." she pondered for the correct word to use, "them any time soon?"

Rowan nodded at Alyssa's comment about Amira. She absently wondered what Syed saw in her.

She distractedly ordered another lemonade with a half shot of vodka in it and leaned over to Alyssa, her eyes on Chris and the woman.

"Do you think everything's okay over there?" Rowan asked a hint of worry in her tone. "That woman is really upset," she added quietly.

She looked back at the bar when her drink was placed in front of her and dug into her pocket and handed over the money. She shook her head and cleared her expression as she looked at Alyssa.

"This needs to be my last," she commented playfully, "otherwise I'll just start acting goofy."

She grinned and snorted again and took a sip of her drink.

Chris would not admit to the overwhelming sense of relief he felt when Alex finally stopped crying. He'd noticed that Rowan had glanced over and if Alex hadn't calmed down he would have waved her over to help. Birds were better at this sort of thing.

"You're welcome ma'am," he replied when she thanked him. He smiled reassuringly at her and was very careful not to laugh at the way her mascara had made her resemble a raccoon.

He'd worn makeup on a few occasions-for Shaz, and knew how it felt to be laughed at about it when the makeup ran.

"I don't know ma'am," he answered, shaking his head slightly. "I'm not sure what Ray and Shaz were going to do exactly and I'm definitely not going back any time soon to see the Guv. He wouldn't want to see me anyways ma'am," Chris said with a self-conscious grin and a small chuckle.

"He literally kicked me out the door after he gave me that letter for you," he smiled to take the sting from the words.

Alyssa looked over at Alex and Chris too.

"Maybe you should go and find out?"

The woman seemed in desperate need of a make up wipe to remove the panda eyes she was now portraying.

Alyssa was in no hurry to return to Amira and Syed.

Alex was only half listening to what Chris was saying.

From the evidence on the tissue she obviously looked more like a clown than a normal human being right now.

She shyly smiled at the two women on the other side of the bar. How embarrassing Alex thought. What must they think of me?

Rowan studied Alyssa's face a moment and then nodded. She quickly rummaged in the pockets of her jacket and pulled out a small packet of soft, wet wipes.

She held them up briefly to Alyssa and half-smiled.

"Don't leave home without em," she joked and then squared her shoulders and walked determinedly over to Chris and the crying woman.

Chris noticed Rowan approaching with something in her hand and patted Alex's arm in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

"Um, Alex, this is Rowan," he introduced nervously when Rowan reached the pair.

"Rowan, this is Alex, she used to be my DI before I transferred to Walford."

Rowan gave Alex a small smile.

"Hi, nice to meet you," she said softly and held up the packet of wet wipes.

Alex gladly took the small packet of wet wipes from Rowan.

"Thank you."

She extracted a wipe from the small packet.

Alyssa meanwhile had dug around in her handbag and pulled out a mirror. She held it out to Alex.

Alex took the mirror off the other girl gratefully. She wiped away the mascara stains as best she could.

It was only then that she realised that her hand was shaking. She placed it on the counter to control it closing her eyes as she did so.

She pushed the packet of wipes back towards Rowan handed the mirror back to Alyssa with a smile of thanks.

Alyssa took back the mirror and placed it back in her bag. She looked at Rowan her eyebrows raised.

Rowan took the wipes back and stuck the packet back in her jacket pocket, the whole time her eyes intently searching Alex's face.

What was it about this woman? Something was very wrong. She tentatively reached out a hand toward Alex, coming near but far from touching her.

"Are you okay?" Rowan asked her tone low and intense.

She noticed Alyssa looking at her but could not take her eyes off Alex.

The fingers of her other hand began to twitch and she had to restrain herself from reaching out to hang onto Chris' hand for support.

Alex sniffed and blinked rapidly for a second.

She tried to smile brightly at the people that surrounded her.

She saw the concern on Chris's face.

"I'm fine Chris, really!" she told him

She turned to Alyssa still keeping she smile in place.

"I didn't catch your name," she said to her.

Alyssa smiled back at her concern still in her expression.

She took Alex's hand. "Alyssa."

Alex nodded. "Alex Drake."

Alex suddenly frustrated turned to Rowan annoyed at everyone's concern.

"Is there something wrong?"

Rowan reeled back, startled out of her focus by Alex's outburst. She shook her head slightly to clear it. Goddess above this was going to be complicated, Rowan sighed.

"You just seemed very upset," Rowan replied quickly. She gestured at the nearest table. "Why don't we sit down?"

She glanced in Syed and Amira's direction, they were deep in conversation, Amira still looked upset. What a poodle Syed had married!

Chris nodded in agreement at the idea of sitting down where they were. If he was being honest, that Syed seemed an all right bloke but he hadn't liked the way his wife had kept staring at him, and Rowan.

Alyssa nodded and took the lead back towards Syed and Amira. She grabbed her bowl of chips as she passed and took her place next to Amira. She smiled at the two of them as she sat down.

Alex followed Alyssa's lead feeling the letter brushed against her leg as she walked.

She sat next to the other girl and leant her head back against the soft padding of the chair after a quick nod and 'Hey' directed at Syed and Amira.

Rowan settled herself back down and gave a soft sigh. She restrained herself from staring at Alex, mostly because she didn't want to focus in again and get shaken out of it. That tended to be a bit disorienting.

She contented herself with admiring the view as she watched Chris standing at the bar ordering a pint. The pants were a bit baggy but there looked to be quite a nice bum under there. At that thought an involuntary half- chuckle, half-snort escaped her. She clenched her lips in her teeth to keep from smiling and looked at Alyssa.

"Oh, hey, Jane's sitting over there with that man you were talking to earlier," she said. Then she noticed the man kept looking over, staring at Alyssa. She could not stop the wicked smile that crept across her face.

"He's staring at you," she teased.

Alyssa tried to hide her blush by raising her eyebrows at her friend.

She felt the pinkish tinge in her cheeks subside and she turned her attention to Max and inclined her head at him slightly.

Alyssa turned her attention back to Alex as she placed another chip in her mouth.

"So go on then, what's wrong?" she asked curiously.

Alex shook her head at Alyssa and twisted her hands in her lap. God this was uncomfortable.

Alyssa turned her attention back to Rowan and kicked her gently for pointing out Max to everyone else at the table.

Rowan stifled her giggles with her hand over her mouth and looked at Alyssa, her eyes dancing. She jerked her leg out of Alyssa's reach to keep her from being able to kick again.

She widened her eyes at Alyssa's up front question.

Her gaze drifted back for one last glance at Chris' backside before he turned and starting walking back to the table, pint in hand.

Max nodded back at Alyssa when she turned and nodded at him. He glanced at Jane as he mulled over the idea of asking her if she wanted to go and join the growing group.

Alex gave Chris a weak smile before deciding it was probably best to introduce herself to Amira and Syed.

"I'm Alex by the way," she directed the statement towards the pair of them unenthusiastically.

She really was missing those easy nights in Luigi's and her casual conversations with Gene.

She put her hand over the letters in her pocket and played with the idea of opening them.

Alyssa sat there sipping her drink and munching her way gradually through her chips.

She smiled coyly at the way Rowan's eyes kept drifting to Chris's arse whilst he was standing at the bar.

She felt Rowan's leg move out of her reach before she could give Rowan another warning but a smile was playing around the corners of her mouth.

"Rowan did I tell you that I got offered a job?" she asked her knowing full well that she hadn't. Alyssa was sick of the awkward silence.

Syed was aware of the uneasiness that had descended after Amira's arrival. Things had been much more relaxed earlier. He pulled out his phone and flipped it open and then turned to Amira.

"Mum wants us to get home for dinner," he relayed. He smiled apologetically at the others as he stood.

"It was nice meeting you all and Rowan," he stopped and picked up a piece of paper and handed it to her. "Here's the address of the unit. My mum will see you there at 7:00 sharp Saturday morning, good for you?" he asked with a smile.

Rowan smiled back, gave Amira a sidelong glance and nodded. "That's fine...I'll bring my baking hands," she joked, raising her hands and waggling her fingers.

She was startled by Chris grabbing one of her hands as he sat down next to her and holding it tight. She glanced at him, careful to keep most of her surprise (and pleasure if she was being honest) from her face.

Syed looked at Amira who breathed a sigh.

"I want to apologize to you all for my," she paused and glanced at her husband before continuing, "bad behaviour. I was out of sorts and tired and apparently not very good company." She smiled a genuine smile all around. "I promise to be better next time," she concluded as she took her husband's hand and led him towards the door.

Rowan turned to Alyssa after the pair had started walking away.

"No! You didn't! Where?" She demanded to know.

She noticed out of the corner of her eye that that man was staring at Alyssa again but this time she chose to remain silent.

Alyssa acknowledged Syed and Amira's departure if somewhat briefly.

She looked up at Rowan and said casually-

"It's just a secretarial job in the local car lot," she replied taking another chip between her teeth gently before biting down on it.

She was pleased at Rowan's surprise and had also felt much of the tension lift as Syed and Amira had left.

Rowan and Chris no longer had to pretend they were together but neither of them seemed to want to give it up.

Alex had noticed Rowan and Chris had not dropped their charade once Amira had left too. She smirked at Chris and looked pointedly at Rowan and then back at him hoping to evoke some sort of reaction from him.

Rowan bounced in her seat and chirped "Hooray!" at her friend's news. She twisted her mouth a bit and caught Alyssa's eyes and then moved her gaze in Max's direction, the question evident.

"So when do you start?" she asked, suppressing giggles and genuinely pleased for her friend.

Rowan's bounce had drawn Chris' attention to her more-salient-features and he looked in spite of himself. Rowan was not given to wearing tight or cleavage baring tops so he hadn't really noticed before.

He quickly looked away before anyone noticed and caught Alex's look. He hoped she hadn't seen. He noticed the question on her face and blushed and looked down a moment then gave a barely noticeable shrug.

The memory of that kiss was still very much on his mind.

Alex smiled at him. She was happy that he seemed to have got over Shaz. She still wanted to talk to him about it though.

Alyssa drew a blank at Rowan's question; if she was honest she didn't know anymore than that he had told her what the job had involved and that it was hers if she wanted it.

"You know what he didn't say, gimme a sec I'll go and find out"

She winked at her friend and squeezed her way past Alex.

Alyssa straightened herself out and made her way towards Max and Jane.

Chris squeezed Rowan's hand a bit for comfort when he saw the look on Alex's face. His heart sank a bit. He knew he was going to get a talking to.

He drank down half his pint and wished for a fag.

Rowan grinned at Alyssa's wink as her friend strode off to talk to Max. She wondered if that's what they had been talking about when she'd interrupted Alyssa at the bar earlier. No wonder she didn't know any details.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Chris' question.

"So, where do you work then?" he asked, at a loss for other conversation ideas.

"I work over at the Cafe," she replied. "In fact, that woman over there is my boss, Jane. She also rented Alyssa and me the flat we share."

She gestured in Jane's direction.

"And it looks like I'm going to be doing some part time baking for the catering company Syed and his family own," she added as she folded the piece of paper Syed had given her and tucked it into her jacket.

She could feel her nerves starting up again at the speculative glances she could feel Alex giving her. Rowan was lost once again in the feeling of Chris sitting next to her and the warmth of his hand enfolding hers but she let go of his hand and reached down to pick up her bag, extracting a box of cigarettes and her lighter.

"I'm sorry, can you excuse me, I just need to step outside for a moment," she apologized.

"I'll join you," said Chris said, standing up as well. He relished the idea of getting out from under Alex's scrutiny, even for a few minutes.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Max looked up and smiled as Alyssa approached.

"Well," he drawled as he sat up straight and smoothed his tie, "hello again."

Alyssa smiled at him.

"Hey," she replied brightly.

"I was just wondering if you could give me a few more details about the secretarial job we were talking about earlier?" she asked him.

Feeling rather awkward standing up whilst him and the lady were sitting down she grabbed a chair from the next table and moved it so it was facing him.

Alyssa sat down on the chair and brushed her fringe out of her eyes. She smiled at Jane before returning her attention to Max.

Max laced his fingers together on the table in front of him and looked at Alyssa.

"Nothing too difficult really, just stuff I can't always be on hand to take care of-answering the phone, typing up the information on sales, filing, just your basic stuff like I said," he explained and then leaned back a bit, smiling his cocky smile.

"What do you think about starting tomorrow morning? You up for that?" he asked a slight challenge in his tone implying his possible interest in other things he was curious she might be "up" for.

Alyssa raised an eyebrow at Max's choice of words but decided to play along.

"Tomorrow sounds good," she mused a smile tugging at her lips.

She kept herself under control however and put another question to him.

"How much would you be paying me to work for you Mr Branning?" she asked cheekily.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Alex stood up.

She wasn't in the mood for this anymore. She drained her wine and placed the glass on the bar.

Smiling briefly at Roxy and Christian Alex made her way out of the pub and past Rowan and Chris outside.

She really wanted to read those letters.

She was ready.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

The chill of the night took Rowan's breath away a bit as she stepped outside and moved away from the door towards a bench just outside the pub. She pulled her jacket tighter around herself. She turned to face Chris and wondered whether she should kiss him again.

She wanted to in the worst way.

Chris stopped and reached into his pocket for his fags as Rowan turned to face him. He thought for a minute she might kiss him again, and he realized he wouldn't mind it at all. He paused, looking down at her, she really was quite short he marvelled, and watched her for some clue.

Rowan shivered at Chris' gaze. She bit her lower lip, overcome with indecision.

They both jumped when Alex came out the door. Rowan gulped and took advantage of the distraction to light her cigarette. She noticed with some small amusement that Chris did the same thing.

How guilty did that jump and quick cover make them look? She had to wonder.

Alex had been oblivious to Chris and Rowan. She made her way to the nearest bench and pulled the letters out of her pocket.

She was grateful for the cool breeze on her face and the way it tangled her hair.

It made her feel more human. More alive.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Max's eyebrows went up at her question.

He leaned over closer, moving his interlaced hands in her direction and moving one of them to quickly tap one of Alyssa's fingers.

"How much do you think you're worth then?" he asked with a slow smile.

He'd forgotten Jane was even sitting there as he admired the view before him.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Rowan saw Alex move to sit on the bench behind where she and Chris were standing so she reached up and pushed against his chest to make him back up to the other side of the door so they wouldn't disturb her.

She let out a startled yelp though, when once they were on the other side of the door, Chris carefully spun Rowan and pushed her against the wall.

Barely pausing to toss his cigarette into the ash can he gave up any pretence of restraint as he pressed himself against her and kissed her.

Rowan melted at the feel of Chris' lips on hers and she dropped her own cigarette to the ground and snaked her arms up Chris' chest and around his neck so he would know without a doubt that she wanted the kiss as much as he did.

Alex barely noticed Chris and Rowan.

She was far to absorbed on the letters in her hands. She twirled them in her hands; taking a deep breath she carefully began to open one.

Rowan lost herself in the kiss. She held onto him tighter as she felt her knees giving way beneath her.

Once again she cursed the fact that she was so short, but the inconvenience took a back seat to the feeling of Chris' warm body pressed close to hers and the feel of his lips on hers.

Chris noticed Rowan's difficulty. He slid her up along the wall a bit to bring her closer to his height and then pressed her gently but tightly against the wall and wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't slide back down.

He revelled in the feel of her in his arms but was becoming embarrassingly aware of the result of being pressed so close against her and the passionate way she was kissing him.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Alyssa narrowed her eyes at his words. So he liked to play games did he?

"Well that depends, Mr Branning," she replied huskily.

She was well aware of Jane sitting next to him but chose to ignore her for the time being.

Alyssa was having too much fun. This was going to get interesting.

Max unlaced his fingers and brought his hand up to rub his chin as he contemplated Alyssa's promising comment.

"Depends on what?" he asked through his fingers as his chin rested on his hand, his tone playful but his eyes full of lust.

Alyssa leant back and this time both of her eyebrows went up.

"Are you hitting on me Mr Branning?" she asked.

Her voice was full of seriousness and her attitude was no longer playful but there was a mischievous glint in her eye.

She studied his face curiously. Definitely a player she decided.


	6. Chapter 6

**we do not own A2A or Eastenders**

_**Hey everyone. Em here again**_

I have recently been informed by Moon that we have exceeded 650 pages on the word document where our writing ends up. I hope you are all enjoying reading this. We have great fun writing it. Trust me the plot will thicken!

We have tonnes of ideas being carefully laced into this ficcage and we keep coming up with new ideas

Please Review! It will make us write quicker. Encouragement and constructive critiscism is always welcome. We like to know what you think.

**Chapter 6**

Roxy gave Christian a quick peck on the cheek and left the bar.

She decided to change quickly.

She bumped into Danny as she passed the kitchen and stopped him.

"Danny, will you look after Amy tonight? Me and Aunty Peg are out," she pleaded with him.

Before he could say no, she had charged down the stairs.

She scanned her pub once more as she left and then strolled out of the door. Wondering how awkward this was going to be….

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Ronnie gave the salad a last toss and put the bowl on the table. She checked the wine was breathing and set the rolls in the oven to warm.

A quick glance at the clock told her she had about 15 minutes left before Roxy and Aunty Peggy showed up.

She took a deep breath and sighed and went to look the table over to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

Roxy had left Christian to look after the pub and had instructed Danny to take good care of his niece.

She wondered how awkward this meal was going to be. At least Aunty Peggy would be there.

Roxy refused to admit it to herself just yet but she had missed Ronnie terribly.

She knew she was early but Roxy rang the bell anyway and waited for her sister to open the door.

Ronnie turned from placing the bottle of wine on the table next to her chair when she heard the bell ring.

She took a deep breath and rubbed her hands together and went to get the door.

She hoped things would not be too awkward. She hoped Aunty Peggy's presence would help prevent it.

She really wanted to make things up with her sister but with that Danny around it was becoming difficult. He'd attached himself to her sister like a limpet and Ronnie was getting worried about her sister and his influence over her, especially the way he kept goading her into taking so many financial risks.

She took one more deep breath and opened the door.

"Great timing, it's almost on the table," she said and gestured for Roxy to enter.

Roxy smiled at her sister's warm welcome.

So far so good she thought. She wondered where Aunty Peggy was, and then remembered that she was early and immediately relaxed.

"Sorry I'm early Ron, Danny insisted that he could handle looking after Amy"

She immediately regretted mentioning her brother's name, it may have been her imagination but she thought she felt the atmosphere instantly change the second she mentioned her brother's name.

She cursed herself as she remembered that it wasn't just Danny that didn't like Ronnie but that Ronnie didn't like Danny either.

"That's all right," Ronnie soothed. "Aunty Peg will be here soon, she phoned and said she had to drop something off at Pat's and then she'd be here."

Ronnie tried not to stiffen at the mention of Danny's name and forced a smile.

"Glass of wine?" she offered, trying to keep the brightness from sounding too forced.

Roxy smiled at her apologetically.

"Yes please."

She took the glass from Ronnie noticing her tone. She knew Ronnie far too well.

Roxy settled herself on the arm of the sofa watching her sister.

"I've missed you Ronnie."

Ronnie handed a glass to her sister and at her sister's comment nearly missed a beat pouring one for herself.

She put down the bottle and took a sip of wine, gazing steadily at Roxy as she did so. She could always tell when Roxy was lying but it appeared this time she was telling the truth.

So she chose to be honest as well.

"I've missed you too," she said and sniffed. "I'm glad you agreed to come for dinner."

She took another sip of wine and glanced at the clock.

"Aunty Peg should be here soon," she turned to go back into the kitchen and then looked back at Roxy with a small "follow me" gesture. "I have to go back in the kitchen you can come with me if you want."

Roxy stood up smiling.

She followed her sister into the kitchen and inhaled. Why did Ronnie have to be such a good cook? She thought to herself happily.

She watched her sister casually attending to her food.

"Anything I can do Ron?" she asked helpfully.

"Actually," Ronnie began as she transferred the steaks from where they were keeping warm in the oven onto plates, "can you check the table again? I'm sure I've forgotten something."

She flashed a quick smile at her sister and took another drink of her wine as she reached into the drawer to get the steak knives and placed one just so on each plate.

The bell chose that moment to ring.

"Oh, that'll be Aunty Peg, can you get the door while you're in there?"

Roxy nodded at her sister with a smile.

She opened the door first to admit her Aunt.

"Hey, Aunty Peg," she said brightly

Roxy turned around leaving Peggy to shut the door.

She studied the table and instantly saw the lack of booze that was there.

"Ronnie, have you got a wine bucket?" she called to the girl in the kitchen as her aunt entered the room.

"Hello darlin," Peggy said as she took off her coat and hung it up.

Ronnie entered with the plates and Peggy took an appreciative sniff.

"Something smells good," she commented and rubbed her hands together.

Ronnie set the plates in their places and looked at Roxy.

"I'm doing red with the steaks so we won't need to chill it," she replied. "The bottle's just there," she said with a gesture at a kitchen counter. She stuck her hands on her hips and studied the table then sniffed and shrugged.

"It'll come to me," she decided breezily and indicated they should sit.

Roxy nodded and walked past her sister and aunt as she went to retrieve the bottle.

She came back in with it and poured some out for all three of them.

She was sat facing her sister and studied her face.

A smile broke the contours of her face.

"Cheers," she said raising her glass.

"Cheers," Ronnie and Peggy both added and clinked their glasses with Roxy's.

"Well, dig in," Ronnie encouraged as she picked up the bottle of raspberry vinaigrette and started shaking it.

Roxy followed her sister's lead and tucked into her meal.

She smiled as the flavours danced across her plate.

She nodded at Ronnie to show her appreciation as her mouth was full.

Ronnie smiled that her sister and aunt were enjoying the meal. She passed around the vinaigrette for their salads and cut into her own steak.

She had to admit, it hadn't turned out too bad.

She just hoped it was a good omen for the night ahead.

Roxy passed on the vinaigrette.

She had never seen the point in the stuff.

She had to admit Ronnie hadn't disappointed them cooking wise.

"Did either of you notice all the new people in the Vic tonight and the lack of regulars?" she asked curiously.

It was something that had been playing on her mind.

"There were some regular punters," Peggy put in as she reached for a roll. "But I have to agree, the place was pretty deserted."

"There was some party going on over at R&R tonight. Jack was telling me about it. I would imagine most people were over there," Ronnie shrugged and cut another bite of steak.

"He said the people who booked the place had hired in some famous DJ, so," she made a sort of "after you" gesture with her hand and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I guess that's a good thing in a way, we all have time to sit down and have this nice meal together as a family," Peggy enthused.

"Yea," Ronnie said with a gentle smile at Peggy.

Roxy nodded in agreement.

Why hadn't Jack told her about a party at the club?

He was supposed to inform her of anything special happening there.

She sighed to herself and took a bread roll.

Ronnie noticed the consternation on her sister's face at the news of the party at the club. She was sure Roxy was put out that Jack hadn't told her but Ronnie had only found out because she'd walked in earlier that day to ask Jack something and he'd been ranting about people with too much money trying to push other people around.

He'd been decidedly snappy when he spoke to her and so she'd just left it.

"According to Jack," Ronnie decided to explain, "Some rich guy came in throwing his weight and money around earlier. Pushed Jack into booking this party at the last minute. Some of the more gossipy types around here heard Jack ranting and heard the name of the DJ so I'm sure you can guess what happened," she gave a short chuckle as she remembered the look on Jack's face.

Peggy snorted with amusement into her wine and started on her salad.

Roxy nodded trying to push her temper away until she saw Jack.

She would let it out then.

She smiled at the image her imagination had conjoured up.

"How did Jack react to this 'rich guy'? Bet he wasn't pleased" she said giggling.

Ronnie stifled a chuckle at her sister's comment and shook her head.

"No, he was less than pleased. There was a lot of ranting and slagging off of the guy when I was there. He was in a state," she relayed.

Roxy let loose her laughter and consoled herself with the fact that Jack was more than likely pissed off.

She sipped her wine and looked at her sister and aunt still grinning

Ronnie smiled at Roxy's reaction and finished off her food. She picked up her plate and salad bowl and carried them to the kitchen sink and then sat back down and poured herself another glass of wine.

She desperately wanted to ask Roxy if she was still going through with the mad scheme of running the salon but didn't dare. She really didn't want to start a fight.

Roxy finished the final part of her meal.

She copied her sister and put her plate on top of Ronnie's in the sink.

She sat back in her chair and gazed at her sister.

"Ronnie, what line of work are you in at the moment?" she asked cautiously, not wanting to fight with her

Ronnie had to stop her mouth from gaping open at her sister's question. She contented herself with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, by day I'm a high-powered stock trader and by night I'm a pole dancer in a club up on the High Street," she wisecracked.

Roxy smiled at her sister. And successfully suppressed her laughter.

"Seriously Ronnie, I don't have a clue what you're up to these days."

"Join the club Rox, I don't have a clue what I'm up to either," Ronnie sighed.

"I try to help out at R&R but Chelsea's there as much as humanly possible, hanging all over Jack and gets all possessive when I'm there, so I've about given up."

She started collecting the rest of the dishes off the table to start washing up.

Roxy sighed. She and Jack would definitely be having words.

"If you need work Ronnie your welcome to a job at the Vic," she offered.

She really hoped Ronnie wouldn't take the offer the wrong way.

Ronnie looked at Roxy in confusion.

"Did someone quit?" she wanted to know.

"Well, I think Chelsea's working full time at the salon isn't she?" Peggy answered with a glance at Roxy.

"Ronnie if I didn't have room for you I wouldn't have offered," Roxy replied.

She knew that there was bound to be room on the rota. A little white lie wouldn't hurt for the time being.

Ronnie eyed her sister for a moment and then shrugged.

"Well if you need the help," she began and then stopped. "But you keep that Danny away from me okay?" she asked, careful not to sound too harsh.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Max's lips curled into a half-smile at Alyssa's question. He moved his hand from under his chin and gave it a small wave as if he was pushing away what Alyssa had said.

"Not at all," he drawled, his voice thick, "just making conversation."

He took a sip of his drink, his hot gaze focused on her face.

Alyssa nodded slowly. Her eyes narrowed as she studied him.

His posture was cocky and confident as was his general attitude. He was ignoring the woman next to him and focusing totally on her.

She chewed the inside of her lip contemplatively.

"So what time tomorrow then?" She asked maintaining her business-like performance.

Max considered Alyssa's question for a moment. He didn't often meet a woman that met him on his own terms. She was smart and feisty and he liked that.

He took another sip of his drink and let out a long breath.

"How does 8:00 sound? I'll bring the coffee," he replied.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Rowan was feeling decidedly weak and gently broke off the kiss. She gazed into Chris' eyes and wondered what in the world was going on. What was wrong with her? She never acted like this.

Chris was slightly disappointed when the kiss ended. He could see the conflicting emotions in her eyes but kept silent, unwilling to interrupt her thoughts at that moment.

Rowan gave a brief half smile and took a quick glance around. She returned her gaze to Chris and said, half questioning: "maybe we should go back in?"

Chris nodded and lowered Rowan gently to her feet. He certainly needed to cool off. He cleared his throat and kept his body slightly turned though he was sure she knew what his problem was.

He retrieved his still smouldering cigarette and took a long drag. Rowan had stepped on hers as she'd moved away from the wall and her pack was in her bag so she held out her hand to Chris. He handed her one of his with a small chuckle and lit it.

Rowan glanced over in Alex's direction but she was slightly shrouded in shadow and hard to see.

The two smoked in companionable silence before going back inside.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Alex slipped Gene's letter back into her pocket.

She carefully opened the one in Shaz's handwriting.

It read:

_Ma'am,____The Guv misses you____Please come back. He is being foul and we need you. If you are reading this letter then it means the Chris has found you and probably told you about his transfer. He will tell you the full story if you ask him, I have given him instructions. ____Please talk to Chris because he can give you all the details that you may want to know.____We miss you Ma'am____Shaz_

Alex sighed and read the letter 3 times.

She folded it and put it back in her pocket with the other one.

She held her head in her hands and thought.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Rowan and Chris walked back into the pub. Rowan noticed Alyssa was sitting and talking to Max, although she got the feeling there was a lot more than conversation going on.

She resisted the impulse to go check on her friend. She hoped Alyssa wasn't out of her depth.

She sat back down and toyed with her still half-full glass while Chris went up to the bar to get another pint.

Once again, Rowan's eyes were drawn to the view of Chris' backside (and she _had_ dared to squeeze him there while they were kissing and it _was_ a good one) as she tried frantically to sort out why she felt this way. Rowan did not fall like this...not at all.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Alyssa smiled at him.

"8:00 is fine," she replied nodding.

She noticed Rowan and Chris walking back into the pub.

She rose and nodded at Jane. She turned back to Max.

"I'm warning you now, if it isn't Starbucks I ain't gonna be happy."

She turned with a devilish smile and sauntered back to the booth to sit by Rowan.

Max's eyebrows flew up at Alyssa's parting comment then a smile of admiration slowly crept across his face and he chuckled low in his throat.

He finished off his drink and glanced at Jane. He felt a bit bad for ignoring her but she seemed off in her own thoughts. He had an idea that Ian Beale was in for a bad time when Jane stopped thinking and started acting.

"Do you want one more?" he asked her.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

"What happened then?" she asked knowingly after studying her friend's face.

Rowan scrubbed her face with her hands and moaned in response to Alyssa's question.

She glanced over at the bar to check Chris' progress and leaned over towards Alyssa.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," she hissed, confusion coloring her tone. "I don't fall like this, I just don't, it's not in me," she whined.

She looked at the bar again. She could see Christian was laughing. Chris must be telling jokes. She had to admire his easy manner. She wasn't quite so good with people right off. She looked back at Alyssa.

"In the 10 years since my divorce, after my creep of a husband left me for my best friend, I've only been involved in any way, shape or form with three other men, all flings," she explained in a low intense tone. She glanced at the bar again and continued.

"Well, there was this guy in Wales, Daffyd, we were a couple for six months," she amended. "I got too involved. I had to go," she sighed and looked down at her glass and slowly took a drink.

She covered her mouth with her hands as her eyes flicked from the bar to Alyssa and back again. She shook her head and said, "I'm seriously freaking out here."

She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Chris was coming back and held up her hand to forestall any further discussion and mouthed "later".

"So how did your meeting with Max go," she asked with a grin to cover her tangled thoughts.

Alyssa smirked back.

"Well I've got the job," she replied.

Dodging the insinuations hidden in her friend's question.

She resisted the urge to look at him and picked up a chip from her bowl and finished off the remaining ketchup that she had emptied into the bowl earlier.

She couldn't stop her grin from spreading over her face as she recalled the brief conversation they had shared.

Alyssa turned back to Rowan.

She smiled at the couple but pondered Rowan's words. The girl had serious commitment problems when it came to relationships.

Alyssa would have to find some way of helping.

Rowan's eyes widened at her friend's tone and then she threw her head back and laughed.

Alyssa was something else!

Chris looked from Rowan to Alyssa and back, sure he'd missed something but decided not to question. He took a drink of his pint and carefully slid a little closer to Rowan.

Rowan calmed herself and straightened and looked back at Alyssa. However, she caught Max staring at Alyssa, and lost all composure. She bent over, hiding her red face, shaking with laughter.

Alyssa furrowed her brow when Rowan cracked up.

She gave her a curious look.

"Are you going tell me why you are laughing Rowan?" she asked trying to suppress her own hysteria.

She had an inkling what it was to do with.

She folded her arms and tapped her foot under the table in annoyance.

However she was trying to suppress the stream of giggles that were imminent.

Rowan tried to regain control to answer Alyssa's question but couldn't help herself.

Maybe Alyssa hadn't quite realized the way she'd sounded when she'd said she got the job.

Rowan started to snort from laughing so hard and quickly pinched her nose and sat up for air.

Chris was looking at her with a worried expression that cleared once she'd been sat up for a moment. He hadn't completely realized she was laughing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she gasped out desperately. "Just...the look on your face just then..."

She paused and took a deep breath and then with a frighteningly accurate gift for imitation said "well, I've got the job," spot on perfect the way Alyssa had said it and then burst into helpless gales again.

Alyssa's startled expression immediately changed once Rowan had done her impersonation.

Had she really sounded like that?

Alyssa couldn't help it. The tidal wave of laughter that had been threatening her for a good 5 minutes.

Alyssa let it all out laughing not only at Rowan's accuracy but at the entire situation.

She took deep breaths to calm herself and wipe a tear from her eye.

Chris could only stare at the two maniacally laughing women. He had to admire Rowan's apparent gift for mimicry. She hadn't seemed the type and he found himself appreciating her wicked sense of humor.

He hadn't seen Alex come back into the pub and he hoped she was all right.

He finished off his pint and noted it was already 9:00! Where had the time gone?

Rowan finally seemed to be getting her laughter under control. Before he knew he had done it, he ran his finger along the side of her legging clad thigh causing Rowan to gasp for air in surprise.

She glanced at him, wide eyed and finished off her drink to settle herself.

Chris clasped his hands together and wondered what the hell he'd been thinking...

Max glanced over at the shouts of laughter coming from the girls and wondered what was so funny.

Alyssa mimicked Chris and checked her watch.

9:00!

Alyssa drained the rest of her spritzer.

"Right Rowan, I'm off home. I have got WORK in the morning." she winked at Rowan and picked up her bag.

She edged her way out of the booth, her eyes drifting to Max for half a second.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Alex gave in and tore open the letter from Gene. She read it slowly and her breath caught in her chest.

Alex exhaled shakily.

She read the letter again to make sure she hadn't imagined it.

It said the same as before.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek.

Alex wiped her face with the back of her hand

She carefully folded the letter.

She sighed again, her breathing still shaky.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Rowan stood up and grabbed her bag too.

Chris put a hand on Rowan's arm.

"Can I walk you home?" he asked quietly.

Rowan looked at Alyssa. Considering it was late and she knew nothing about this place she had to admit she wouldn't mind being escorted home by a DC, especially since she wasn't ready to say goodbye to him just yet.

She half-nodded but kept her gaze on Alyssa for her response.

Max noticed Alyssa was leaving and raised his glass to her with a wink. He couldn't wait until morning.

Alyssa gave her a knowing smile as she turned to leave.

She deliberately took the exit next to Max, ignoring his wink as she passed him.

She turned once she was out of the door waiting for Rowan and Chris.

Rowan allowed Chris to take her arm as they followed Alyssa out of the pub. She eyed Max out of the corner of her eye as they passed him.

She pulled her jacket a bit tighter when they got outside where Alyssa was waiting and took a deep breath of the chill night air.

As the trio headed in the direction of George Street, Rowan began to unconsciously hum a little tune to herself, completely oblivious to the fact that she was humming an old Sparks' tune "Eaten by the Monster of Love" or that Alyssa or Chris might be able to hear her.

Chris started when he heard Rowan suddenly start humming. He didn't recognize the tune but it did sound familiar. He glanced at her and noticed that her mind was clearly elsewhere.

Alyssa hid a smile at Rowan's humming and pulled her jacket tighter around herself.

She reached the front door first and left Rowan and Chris to say goodbye as she unlocked the door.

She pointedly raised her eyebrows at Rowan as she stepped into the house.

Alyssa left the door open for Rowan as she said goodbye to Chris.

She kicked off her shoes and collapsed into a chair opposite the window.

She closed her eyes and smiled.

She had been her under a day and already got a job and new friend, and flatmate.

"Be up in a minute," Rowan said to Alyssa as her friend headed up the stairs then she turned to Chris.

Chris enfolded the petite woman in his arms, burying his face in her hair. He wanted her, he knew that and he was pretty sure she knew it too, but he was not going to push it.

"When can I see you again?" he breathed into her ear.

"I think I'm free tomorrow after work," she replied softly. She was loathe to let him go but was not going to rush into anything. She was surprised to realize she wanted more than a one-night stand.

Chris cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her.

Rowan's resolve nearly melted but instead she slowly pulled away. She reached into her bag for a scrap of paper and a pen and wrote down her number and handed it to Chris.

"Tomorrow then?" she asked and Chris nodded and kissed her again before he headed off down the street. Rowan watched him go and then turned and ran up the stairs and burst into the flat.

"I've got a date tomorrow," she crowed with glee and flung herself onto the sofa.

Alyssa smiled happily.

"With who?" she inquired innocently blinking

She was glad that Rowan seemed to have gotten over her phobia of relationships, at least for the time being.

It was still something about her that Alyssa would have to explore.

"The muffin man, who do you think," Rowan replied flippantly and tossed a cushion at Alyssa.

Rowan sighed deeply and turned to look at Alyssa.

"I like him, I just..." she sighed again and raised her legs into the air and began to study her boots. She turned and looked at Alyssa again.

"He's cute, he's funny," she listed as she danced her feet around each other, "he's an amazing kisser, I'm just, oh boy," she blew out and then began to study her feet again.

She swung her feet down and sat up and looked at Alyssa helplessly.

Alyssa clutched the cushion to her chest.

"Don't be scared of it okay. You don't know how it is going to play out so trust him and enjoy it whilst it lasts. Who knows you may end up in a long term relationship. Rowan it won't go anywhere you don't want it to okay," she assured her friend.

She hoped Rowan would give it a chance, Chris seemed to want more than just a shag.

"I don't think that getting into your knickers is all he wants. He is really sweet Ro."

She chucked the cushion back and drew her feet up underneath her.

Rowan started at Alyssa's shortening of her name. She so rarely got close enough to people anymore that she was called that.

"I know," she sighed, pulling off her boots and pulling her legs up to prop her chin on her knees as she wrapped her arms around her legs, "I just feel so out of control. I haven't fallen this hard since I met my husband," she continued in a small voice.

She was feeling more clear-headed and rational now that Chris wasn't next to her. His presence had been extremely intoxicating.

She huffed out a deep breath and gazed into space.

Alyssa sighed.

"Do you want a coffee?" she asked standing up and moving towards the kettle.

She filled it with water and flicked the switch. She picked two mugs out of a cupboard and picked up the coffee jar. She spooned some coffee into her mug but waited for Rowan's response before doing the same with the other one.

"Just see how it goes and try not to dwell on it too much," she offered.

She leant against the counter and fixed her eyes on her flatmate worriedly.

Rowan got up from the sofa and padded into the kitchen after Alyssa. She leaned against the wall and folded her arms and nodded at the offer of a coffee.

It had taken her years to get used to the fact that when someone was offering her a brew, they were not in fact, offering her a beer.

"In my head, I totally know that," she explained. "But every time he was close to me, it's like," she paused trying to find the right words, "it's like I was drunk. I don't know what was going on."

She scrubbed her face with her hands and took a deep breath.

"I can still smell his cologne on my hands," she said, half to herself as she stared at her hands.

Alyssa spooned another spoonful of coffee into Rowan's mug. She pulled forward the sugar bowl and spooned a couple of those into hers.

"Rowan this isn't a bad thing okay. One failed marriage means nothing except you and your ex husband weren't right for each other. That doesn't mean that every relationship will be the same."

She smiled at Rowan. And gestured to the sugar bowl asking a silent question.

"Look at it this way, you've been in Walford less than a day and you've already pulled."

She grinned at her and moved towards the fridge. She took out the milk and poured a little into her mug and mixed it with the raw coffee and sugar. The kettle boiled and she added water to both mugs.

"Milk? Sugar?" she inquired whilst stirring hers rhythmically.

She nodded in response to Alyssa's question and moved over to get the cup and chuckled at her pulling comment.

"I haven't allowed anyone to get close to me at all," she mused. "I was betrayed by the two people I loved most in the world. I've had a hard time getting over it. I moved here with him because I had nothing back home and then I had nothing here either," she shrugged. Her fingers strayed to her bracelet and she began to twist it.

She noticed what she was doing and stopped, instead reaching for the cup of coffee. She took a sip. Not too bad. She eyed Alyssa over the rim of the cup.

"So, what was going on with you and Max in the pub?" she asked with a grin. "You ought to watch yourself with that one," she chuckled.

Alyssa smirked. She sipped her coffee and burnt her tongue as usual.

"A bit of harmless flirting here and there never hurt anyone. Besides he is definitely a player. And my new years resolution is to have fun!" she exclaimed in response to Rowan's question

"He's interesting though. Cocky, arrogant, manipulative but there's something else there too that I haven't placed yet."

She sighed, lost in thought. She blew her drink to cool it down so she didn't burn herself again.

Rowan laughed at Alyssa's defensiveness.

"I would definitely say there is something about him," she replied with a wicked grin and winked at Alyssa.

"Just be careful about shagging the boss!" Rowan taunted and fled to the other room, laughter trailing behind her.

Alyssa followed her lead to the other room and curled up on the sofa with her mug.

"What makes you think that I will end up shagging him Rowan?"

She asked curiously, she certainly didn't intend it to go that far.

Not yet.

"I'm only teasing," Rowan said, "but I can tell you one thing, he's gonna be chasing you around that desk faster than Franklin Hart Jr.," she laughed.

"I'll tell you something else I noticed when I looked him over," she said as she sat on the other end of the sofa, "he's married."

She tapped her ring finger. "He isn't wearing the ring anymore so he's probably separated but the skin is still really pale. It's a recent development I'd say," she explained. She had read more than that about him when she'd looked him over but kept it to herself.

She wasn't sure she could explain how she knew what she knew anyway.

Alyssa had let out a peel of laughter at Rowan's first comment.

She had been interested at the separation thing though, her eyebrows had risen and eyes widened.

"Nothing gets past you Ro. Cheers though. That could come in very handy, very handy indeed"

Alyssa replied slowly she was working out ways that she could use that information to her advantage.

She drank some more coffee thoughtfully. Turning things over in her mind.

Rowan grinned that Alyssa got the movie reference.

She could see the wheels in Alyssa's mind turning though as she watched her over the rim of her cup.

Her eyes strayed again to the piles of shopping bags everywhere.

"I see you were busy," she remarked with a gesture at the bags.

The spell was broken.

"I picked up a few things yeah," she smiled back.

She sighed knowing that putting them away was probably the best thing to do. But to be honest she really couldn't be bothered.

"I don't suppose there are any sheets in there so we can actually sleep in beds?" Rowan wanted to know. She stood up and wandered around, peeking into the tops of the bags but not digging through.

She turned and glanced at Alyssa and then suddenly said, "I have no idea what time I'm supposed to be at work tomorrow!"

She picked up her bag and extracted her journal and started paging through it.

Alyssa smiled at her friend's moment of panic. She reached for the nearest bag and extracted two sets of sheets and quilt covers.

"Well do you know what time the Caf opens? Because you should turn up just before that."

Alyssa yawned and placed her mug in the dishwasher under the sink. She chucked one set of sheets at Rowan.

"Night Rowan I'm knicky knackered"

Alyssa turned towards her room and made her bed before closing the door and getting ready for bed.

Rowan barely caught hold of the sheets Alyssa tossed at her.

"Good night," she returned. She walked into the kitchen and rinsed her mug and put it by the sink and then went to her room to get ready for bed too.

Knicky knackered? She wondered to herself and gave a soft chuckle. She dragged the fleece pants and long t-shirt with "If I Got Smart With You How Would You Know?" blazoned across it that she liked to sleep in.

She went to bed her thoughts full of Chris and hoped he might call or pop by the Cafe tomorrow so she could tell him she had to be at work at 4:00.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Chris wandered back towards the pub, his thoughts dwelling on Rowan. She really was quite something. He smiled to himself. He pulled the piece of paper with her phone number on it out of his pocket, looked at it and then put it back.

He wondered where Alex had got to and if she was okay. He decided he ought to think about getting a cab back to his flat.

Alex twisted his words around in her head.

She didn't know what to think!

What would she say in reply to something like that?

Chris wandered back to the pub, keeping an eye out for any cabs that might drive by but intending to call one from the pub.

He lit a cigarette and smoked as he walked, enjoying the quiet night.

Alex stood.

She pushed all thoughts of HIS letter out of her mind for the time being.

As Chris neared the pub he was startled to see Alex stand up from the shadows. He caught sight of a flash of white he knew had to be the envelopes of the letters.

He sighed and took another long drag of his cigarette. If she'd read Shaz's letter she'd probably want to talk to him.

He braced himself and approached her.

Alex looked up from her thoughts as Chris drew nearer to her.

She sat down and indicated that he should do the same.

"Are you going to tell me everything Chris?"

"I don't actually know everything ma'am," he said as he sat next to her. "I've told you most of what I know. Ask me anything though and I'll try to answer best I can in case I forgot something."

His fingers itched to light another cigarette but he knew how Alex felt about smoking.

Alex watched his fingers twitching and smiled as she worked out his craving

"Chris, I don't mind if you want to smoke, just don't blow it in my face okay?"

She sighed tiredly.

"How's Ray and Shaz?"

"Thanks ma'am," he replied gratefully and lit up, being sure to blow the smoke away from her.

"They were all right when I saw them when I left but that was just over a week ago. No telling what might have happened since then. Ray was getting really fed up I know. The Guv kept saying he was going to knock him back down to a DC, going on about he didn't deserve to be a DI since he was such a useless copper," Chris paused and took another drag.

"Shaz was even worse though. The Guv got real hard on her, slagging off the idea of women coppers. She's probably already transferred by now but I'm not sure where she was going," he finished and stood up to put his cigarette in the ashcan.

"I heard rumours before I left that Keats was gonna be brought back and he'll probably be able to get rid of the Guv this time. Nobody wants to be there anymore."

He turned to look at her, not sure if he'd said too much. He really didn't want to upset her but Shaz had told him to be straight with her and so he was.

Alex looked down.

Gene was really damaging the rest of the team and it was all her fault.

"I read his letter Chris," she admitted, looking at her knees.

Chris looked at her for a moment; finally curiosity got the best of him.

"What did it say ma'am?" he asked as he finished off his cigarette.

Alex studied his face and discerned that she needed to tell someone and Chris was her best friend at the moment.

She dug around in her pocket and pulled out Gene's letter.

She handed it to him.

IT read:

_Alex-_

___Come back_

___I need you_

___I love you_

___X_

Chris' jaw dropped as he read the letter and he looked up at Alex wide-eyed with shock. With shaking hands, he handed her back the letter.

Alex took the letter back. Her expression glum.

"That's what I thought, " she said in response to his expression.

She folded the letter back into her pocket. And held her head.

"What do I do Chris?"

"I don't have any idea ma'am," he replied honestly.

He'd had his suspicions, everyone did. But to see it laid out in black and white was a bit of a shock.

Alex sighed.

"Neither do I Chris. Neither do I..."

Alex sighed and stood up.

"I'm going home Chris, I need to sleep on this."

Alex waved as she walked away from him in the direction of her new 'home.'

Chris watched Alex walk away, sighed and finally sighted a cab. He waved it down, climbed inside and headed for home.


	7. Chapter 7

**We do not own A2A or Eastenders**

_Welcome to Chapter 7. I will be attempting to post chapters a bit quicker. We are nearly to the point where our soul mates Gene and Alex are reunited...stay tuned. And please review, let us know if you are enjoying the story. - Moon_

**Chapter 7**

Rowan's eyes flew open at just after four in the morning. She sighed, sat up, rubbed the sleep from her eyes and cursed once again her early-waking insomnia.

She pulled on her slippers and scuffed into the kitchen to make some coffee. She pulled the instant out of the cupboard and flipped the kettle on. She was going to have to invest in a proper coffee maker, she never really could get to like instant.

As she waited for the water to boil, she busied herself with quietly gathering up all the shopping bags and putting them in the kitchen.

After she'd fixed her coffee, she began to methodically go through the bags and began putting stuff away.

Alyssa had bought some decent cooking pans she noticed, quite delighted. She would have to find out how much her share was so she could pay Alyssa back.

After washing all the new dishes and rummaging around to see what things might be available for cooking, mostly staples but all stuff she could use, she stirred up a quick pancake batter and then pulled her cell phone out to check the time. Just after 6!

She wasn't sure if Alyssa had set an alarm or how long she would need to get ready but Rowan quickly prepped another cup of coffee and went to Alyssa's door.

She knocked firmly but not too loud.

"Alyssa? I don't know if you have an alarm set but it's just past 6 now. I know you have to be at the car lot at 8," she paused and pressed her ear to the door. "The bathroom is all yours and I'm going to make pancakes and scrambled eggs for breakfast."

Alyssa stirred sleepily at Rowan's words.

She dragged herself out of her bed. And gazed at the room around her.

She opened the door and rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. She had slept in her hoodie and pyjama bottoms as was customary for her.

"Morning Rowan," she mumbled.

She eyed the coffee and looked at her flatmate.

She took the coffee and took a long gulp of the caffeine-filled liquid.

She placed the mug on her bedside table to cool down.

"Breakfast sounds great, I think I'm going to have a shower then eat if that's okay with you?" she said digging in cupboard for a towel.

She eventually found it and slung it over her shoulder before taking another long gulp of coffee.

"Shower away, I apparently don't have to be at work until 4:00 this afternoon so the bathroom is all yours right now," Rowan grinned at her sleepy roommate.

"I'll cook breakfast while you get ready. Want to make sure you have plenty of energy for running away from that boss of yours," Rowan cracked. She was in quite a silly mood now after three cups of coffee.

She pulled her mp3 player out and scanned to her favorite song. She looked back at Alyssa.

"I hope scrambled eggs are okay?"

Alyssa nodded at Rowan happily.

She trailed into the kitchen and felt the relief as the hot water washed over her body.

She wrapped herself in her towel and unhooked her dressing gown off the door.

She went into her room and dried her hair until it was bouncing around her shoulders.

She emerged from her bedroom dressed and inhaled the delicious smell of Rowan's cooking.

She strolled into the kitchen wearing a red pencil skirt, white short sleeved blouse, black waist belt with gold buckle and red heels.

She held her empty mug in her hand.

"Something smells good."

Rowan popped the earbuds in her ears and waited until she heard the water running to start the music. The moment she heard the water, she started pouring her mom's secret recipe pancake batter and flipped on the music to listen to the sharp wit of one of her favorite songs.

_Thank god I'm pretty, the occasional free drink I never asked for, the occasional admission to a seedy little bar, invitations to a stranger's car, I'm blessed..._

Rowan sang along as she flipped the pancakes and poured more batter. She quickly made three each and put them in the oven to keep warm as she started whisking the eggs in another pan-her singing getting louder as the song reached one of her favorite parts.

_...I think my ego would fall right through the cracks in the floor, if I couldn't count on men to slap my ass anymore…_

She belted out, using the whisk as a pretend microphone.

Rowan had many talents...sadly; singing was not one of them.

Alyssa tried not to cringe and walked to the fridge placing her mug in the sink as she did so.

She withdrew the orange juice and went to get a glass from the cupboard next to Rowan.

She gently nudged Rowan to alert her to her presence and laughed before humming along to the song she was singing.

She filled her glass with juice and then sipped it whilst leaning against the table, still humming.

Rowan shrieked and dropped the whisk, startled out of her wits by Alyssa's nudge.

She pulled the earbuds from her ears, gasping for air and stared wild-eyed at her roommate. How did she get ready so cursed fast?

"You scared the crap out of me," she panted as she grabbed the pan of eggs off the stove and scooped eggs onto the two plates.

She placed one plate in front of Alyssa with a fresh mug of coffee and made sure butter, syrup, salt and pepper was on the table.

Alyssa licked her lips and sat down at the table.

She drizzled syrup over her pancakes and salted her eggs.

She put a forkful into her mouth and closed her eyes

"This is delicious" she exclaimed!

God Rowan was a good cook!

"So you in work at 4?"

Rowan nodded as she buttered her pancakes and then proceeded to tear one into pieces to dip into the syrup and eat.

She chewed and swallowed before speaking.

"I thought I'd go get some supplies that I'll need myself. Since I have the time I think I'll pull out the recipe book and bake some things to take over there," she said.

"By the way, how much do I owe you for my share of everything?" she asked as she fought to tear another piece off the pancake. They'd come out a bit fluffier than she'd anticipated.

Alyssa reached for her handbag from where she had dumped it the day before.

She dug around in her bag for the receipt.

She handed it to Rowan as she placed another forkful of food in her mouth.

She polished off her breakfast and drained the rest of her orange juice.

"That was immense," she sighed leaning back in her chair.

Waited for Rowan to finish before collecting both plates and placing them both in the dishwasher.

"Anyway, what do you think of my outfit?" she asked spinning in a circle.

"You look amazing," Rowan answered frankly. "Very professional. You'll knock his socks off that's a fact."

She giggled and went into her room to grab the money to pay Alyssa. She handed the money to her roommate.

"Want me to drop you off some lunch when I take stuff to the Caf?" she asked.

Alyssa smiled at Rowan's comment about her outfit.

"Oh, don't worry about lunch, I'll probably come home and make something" she smiled.

She took the money from Rowan and placed it into her purse.

"So what are your plans for this morning?"

"Well, I need to go out and get some baking supplies," she answered, already jotting up a list.

"I'm really hoping to see Chris before I have to go to work. I need to let him know I'm working tonight and I don't know what his plans were," she continued with a shrug.

"If I'm not here I'll leave you some cake, do you prefer poppyseed or chocolate?" she wanted to know as she stood up. "Oh, and why don't you stop at the Cafe when you get done at work for dinner? I'll buy. It's the least I can do to thank you for getting all that stuff."

She grinned and headed for her room to get her clothes.

Alyssa smiled again

"Poppyseed definitely," she replied.

She glanced at the clock and noted that the time was 7:50.

She had 10 minutes to get to work.

"Rowan I've got work in 10 minutes, I'll see you later okay?" she called to her.

With that, she grabbed her handbag and headed out of the door after checking her reflection in the mirror.

"Have a good day," Rowan called after her roommate and grinned and headed for the shower.

She got ready, pulled on her favorite dark violet mini dress, pale grey leggings and tan leather boots, the only boots she owned with a halfway decent heel. If she ran into Chris she wanted to have at least two more inches of height on her side.

She made sure she had money and keys and journal all in her bag and headed out to get some ingredients.

After a frantic whirlwind trip through the Minute Mart, Rowan returned home and set to baking.

When all was ready, she packed everything in some carriers she bought and headed out for the Cafe.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Max parked the car and eased himself out; trying not to spill the Starbucks he'd bought for Alyssa. Might as well make her first day pleasant, he thought.

He whistled as he walked up to the office door and unlocked it and stepped inside.

7:50-she should be here any minute.

He tidied up the desk he intended to be hers and placed the coffee on it. Then he glanced at the clock again as he unconsciously smoothed his tie.

Alyssa walked towards the car lot, her heels making a soothing rhythmical clicking noise on the pavement as she walked.

The door was open and Alyssa stepped coolly over the threshold into the small office.

She immediately spotted Max.

"Morning," she said brightly.

She spotted the Starbucks and smiled in amusement.

"Morning," Max greeted in response. He drank in the sight of her, she looked even better than she had last night.

He had apologized profusely to Jane for paying so much attention to Alyssa and pretty much ignoring Jane last night but he still wasn't sure if she'd quite forgiven him. He might have to stop in the Cafe later to find out.

"That's your desk, Starbucks as ordered," he said with a smile.

She smiled at him and took the seat behind her desk.

Alyssa opened the lid of her Starbucks cautiously. She wiped her finger around the lid and licked the residue that came off.

She smiled.

"Caramel Macchiato, good choice." she commented before taking a sip.

Her eyes drifted back to her new boss.

Max leaned back in his chair and smiled. He really had had no idea what to get her and just ordered the same thing as the person who'd been in the queue in front of him. He was glad it had worked out.

He stood up and walked over to her and reached past her to flip on the computer monitor.

"That's where we keep the blank sales forms," he explained pointing at one folder, "and there's the file with the purchases in it, organized by first letter of the last name," he reluctantly straightened up. "That's about all there is to it," he finished.

"This place also used to do mini-cabs. I've been thinking about re-starting that up again as well. In fact, I have a lunch meeting with Pat today to discuss it. She ran it at one time and knows how to go about it; she's also got the equipment for it."

He sat back down and drank down the rest of his tea.

Alyssa breathed in his aftershave as he leant across her. She didn't react but concentrated on his words taking everything in.

When he had moved away she opened the first icon and scanned the database. She scanned it and checked for queries and reports.

Satisfied with what she found she took a sip of her coffee and licked her lips to remove the froth hat lingered there.

"This information is all up to date yeah?" she asked

"Yes," he answered, his eyes fixed on taking in her every move.

A niggle of doubt entered the back of his mind. Should he really have hired someone he found so attractive?

He pushed the thought away and wondered if she might agree to have dinner with him. He stood up and switched the kettle on again to make another cup.

He gestured as he walked past her at some of the filing cabinets.

"The files with the paper back up with all the required signatures are all in here."

She nodded at him.

She was studying the database attempting to work out the system that was used.

Everything seemed simple enough.

"So how busy does this place get? On an average day to day basis?" She asked looking up at him.

She glanced behind her to check where the folders with the paper copies were kept.

"Well, we haven't been open very long so not very busy as of yet," he explained.

He fixed up his cup of tea and returned to his desk.

"There's a fast-talking kid named Darren who works here helping sell cars as well. I'm sure he'll be sloping in fairly soon."

He took a sip of his tea.

"So, how much do you think I should pay you?" he asked with a playful half-smile.

Alyssa smiled too, so we were back to this were we?

She furrowed her brow as she thought.

"Well how much are you paying Darren?" she asked.

She looked at him directly the mischief evident in her eyes as her gaze traced his features.

Her fingers traced the rim of her polythene style Starbucks 'mug'.

Max leaned on the desk and laced his fingers as he gazed at Alyssa and considered her question.

"Well, Darren sells cars so he works mostly on commission," Max replied with another slow smile.

"Why don't you name a figure," he began, briefly admiring Alyssa's, "and we'll see what we can agree on."

Alyssa licked her lips as she thought.

Her eyes flashed devilishly as figures flowed through her mind. She worked her way through calculations.

"What are my hours?"

She had just realized how little she knew about the formalities of this job.

Calculations and numbers still dancing through her head.

"Do you want 8 to 4 or 9 to 5 with say, 30 minutes for lunch, Monday through Friday," he stated.

Alyssa thought about this. She wasn't opposed to getting up early and if she worked 8 to 4 she could spend more time shopping and socializing before everything shut for the evening.

"I'll take 8 to 4," she replied her mind still playing with figures.

8 to 4 was and 8 hour day, minus half an hour for lunch gave her 7 and a half hours in work.

"How about £16,500 a year," she offered watching his reaction.

She leant forward waiting for his reply.

Max stroked his chin a moment, contemplating her request. He smoothed his tie and then said shortly: "Done."

He allowed himself a small smile that he covered by taking another drink of his tea.

Alyssa stayed in her current position for half a minute watching him.

She dropped her gaze and looked back at the monitor.

She bit her bottom lip as she contemplated the screen before her.

"So Mr Branning what would you like me to do for you this morning?" she asked her eyes turning back to him.

Max nearly spat out his tea at Alyssa's seemingly innocent question. He could think of a whole list of things she could do for him!

He watched her face for any change of expression as he tried to stay calm and in control. Once again he wondered at the wisdom of his decision.

He cleared his throat and gestured in the direction of some loose papers on a shelf.

"See that those get filed where they belong," he said, his voice slightly choked. "I'm going out for a fag."

With that, he stood up and quickly walked out the door.

Alyssa did her best to suppress a giggle as it attempted to force its way out of her as her boss departed from the small cabin.

She stood and moved to the shelf and picked up the loose papers that were scattered all over it.

Walking with them back to her desk she flicked through them and began to sort and categorize them dependant on what they were relevant to and the customer's surname.

Due to the sheer mass of unordered forms and such this job took her the best part of 10 minutes.

Finally she had 3 neat and ordered piles stacked on her desk. She stood and retrieved the relevant folders. Adding the forms into their correct places in the folders also took nearly 10 minutes but finally she had filtered through them and they were now ordered and where they should be.

Some information on them had not been in the database as she had cross-referenced each one she had found. These details had been added and Alyssa replaced the folders back on the shelf satisfied with her work.

Max stood and leaned against the wall near the sidewalk at the edge of the car lot and smoked.

He was right-that Alyssa was feisty. He glanced at his watch and wondered, besides the lunch meeting with Pat to see if she'd assist him with mini-cabs, what else could he find to do today that would keep him away from that office.

He growled low in his throat and took a final long drag of the cigarette. He eyed the building, reluctant to go back inside.

Alyssa did some final updates to the database. Happy with her work she rewarded herself with draining the rest of her macchiato.

She began to drift into her own little world when she was interrupted by an annoying ringing sound.

With a sigh Alyssa reached for the phone.

"Branning and Son, Alyssa speaking, how may I help you?" she said into the receiver.

"He's around somewhere, will you hold on for a second please?" she replied to the person on the other end.

She stood up and walked out of the cabin. Max was in the middle of a long drag on his cigarette.

Alyssa cleared her throat to get his attention. She leant against the door frame.

Max sighed when he saw Alyssa trying to get his attention. He ground his cigarette out under his heel and headed back towards the office.

He noticed Darren was strolling up as well. He couldn't stand the gobby, fast-talking little kid but Max had to admit he could sell a car.

"Yea?" he inquired as he neared the door.

"You've got a phone call," she replied huskily.

She turned away from him and sashayed back to her desk, she held up the phone she had answered before holding it to her ear.

"Mr Branning will be with you in a minute," She adopted her most professional tone again as she spoke into the receiver.

She stretched her arm over the desk and held the phone out as far as the cord would allow her to.

Max watched Alyssa, entranced as she moved over to retrieve the phone. He took the phone from her, nodded a thank you to her and cleared his throat.

"Max Branning," he announced.

"Abs, Abs calm down," he said in a frustrated tone. He glanced at Alyssa and then walked over and sat at his desk. "What's your mum say? Well, no one is forcing Lauren to come are they? Abs, just because she don't want to come don't mean you can't." He sighed.

"Look, tell your mum it's okay if you come by yourself this time all right? Okay, fine. I'll see you Friday. Yeah, love you too, and Lauren and kiss Oscar for me. Okay, bye."

He replaced the phone with an aggravated sigh and glanced at Alyssa with a crooked grin. "Kids eh?" he commented.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Roxy stumbled across the corridor in her dressing gown.

She knew it was late morning, possibly verging on early afternoon.

She didn't care. Amy had kept her awake most of the night.

She got to the kitchen and looked up to see Peggy.

"Roxy, good morning darling," Peggy said cheerfully.

"I hope Amy didn't keep you awake Aunty Peg?" she asked

Roxy reached for the kettle and flicked the switch

"Nah, not too bad and I don't mind darlin'," she said soothingly to Roxy. "Babies cry, it's to be expected," Peggy commented.

Roxy smiled at her aunt.

"Coffee, Aunty Peg?"

She smiled at Roxy and held out her cup.

"Yes please love."

Roxy took the mug and filled it with water and instant coffee.

She gave it back, now full and sat with her aunt.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Jane wiped the surfaces carefully, and then set the sign to "OPEN." Taking a deep sigh, she started to clean the tables to, spraying them and wiping them down.

Near 10:00am, Rowan bustled into the Cafe with her food carriers. She was pleased to see Jane at the counter. The dishes that had held the brownies and buttermilk biscuits the previous day were both gone so she assumed they had sold well.

"Hiya Jane," she greeted cheerily, "I come bearing gifts."

She walked around the front counter to set the carriers on the back counter and started opening them.

"I have poppyseed cake," she announced, placing a dish of nicely arranged slices on a platter, "and Texas sheet cake, and mini-pecan pies," she finished, placing the last display platter on the counter with a flourish.

Jane looked up, hot and sweaty with exhaustion. "You're a life saver, an angel!" She hugged Rowan and tried some of the cake. "Perfection!"

Rowan blushed and studied her feet.

"Thanks Jane," she said, her voice tinged with pleasure.

"You know, I meant to ask where you buy your baked goods from because I would be happy to do the baking for you," she offered.

She was distracted momentarily by the door opening. She inadvertently glanced and saw Chris had walked in. Her heart skipped a beat and her breath caught in her throat. He looked even better than he had last night if that was at all possible. She found herself smiling, overjoyed to see him again.

She even noticed Bianca covertly glancing at Chris as he approached Rowan. Her smile became a slight smirk when Bianca winked covertly at her from behind Chris' back.

"I was hoping I'd find you here," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder, running it down her arm and clasping her hand.

She made "back in a minute" gesture at Jane and allowed Chris to lead her to a table.

"Well, I was hoping I'd see you too," she said. "It turns out I don't have to work until 4, so I'll be here till 9 according to Bianca. After that, Jane either locks up or if they are doing late night café the late night person shows up."

"Well then," Chris said, grasping her both her hands in his, "I guess I'll have to take you to lunch."

"That would be great," she agreed.

"And maybe I can buy you a quick drink after work before I walk you home?" he asked.

Rowan tilted her head at him and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Oh, I think that can be arranged," she replied with a grin.

He glanced at his watch. "Right, I've got two hours till my lunch. Shall I pick you up here or at your flat?"

"Why don't I just meet you where we're having lunch?" she wanted to know.

"Because it's a surprise," he said. He glanced furtively around the Cafe, at the moment it was surprisingly empty. He stared at Rowan a moment and then leaned forward and kissed her.

"Right then," he said when they'd pulled apart, "I'll see you in a couple of hours," he kissed her again quickly and headed out.

Rowan watched him go and then walked back up to the counter. Bianca was grinning at her. She cleared her throat.

"So," she took a deep breath, and ran her hands through her hair. "Where were we?"

Once again Rowan noticed Jane seemed distant.

"Um, look, I've still got some more errands to run so I'll see you at 4?" she asked. She unfolded a shopping bag, stuck the carriers in it and headed out.

She left the Cafe and walked slowly down the sidewalk, deep in thought. There was something very wrong with Jane. She glanced back briefly but kept going. As she walked, her attention was caught by the car lot. She wondered how Alyssa's first day was going.

She checked the small container with a slice of cake in it was still in her bag, grinned and headed in that direction.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Alyssa smiled back. Rowan had been right then. Separated? Obviously. Divorced? She wasn't sure.

She pick up a pen and twirled it around weaving it in between her fingers.

She considered texting Rowan with this information.

"How many do you have?" she asked.

Alyssa was eager to learn more about him.

He looked at Alyssa, slightly surprised by her interest.

"Three," he said finally. "Two teenage girls and a baby boy. They live with their mum."

He noticed Darren slouching at the door, his eyes fixed on Alyssa.

"Alyssa, that's Darren. Darren, this is Alyssa, leave her alone," Max said by way of introduction causing Darren to frown and walk back outside onto the lot.

Max snorted. "I really don't like that kid, but he can sell."

Alyssa nodded at the mention of his kids. She really would have to text Rowan about this.

She smiled cheekily at Darren and inclined her head at Max's mention of her name.

Once he had gone she turned back to her employer.

"Trying to keep me all to yourself Mr Branning?" she asked arching one eyebrow at him. Her cheeky smile returning to her lips.

Max gazed at Alyssa steadily for a moment then waved his hand at her.

"No, I just want some peace and quiet, now, get some work done," he mock-grouched. He glanced at his watch. This was going to be a long day.

Alyssa did as she was told.

She stood and walked to the cabinet in the corner of the room, flicking the switch on the kettle as she went. She reached for the folders she needed.

She carried them back to her desk and flicked through them studying the papers inside.

Her attention turned back to the database that was still visible on the monitor. She filled in new customers onto the system and updated old ones. She worked smoothly and methodically.

The only time she stopped was when the kettle boiled and she stood and moved towards it. She picked up a mug and spooned in coffee and sugar. She turned to Max.

"Would you like a cuppa?" she asked cautiously still unsure or his present mood.

Max looked up at Alyssa's question.

He stood and picked up his mug and brought it to her.

"Yeah, thanks," he replied gratefully as he put the mug down.

Rowan walked up to the car lot. She saw a young man preening himself in one of the car side mirrors and hid a grin. She walked up to the door, knocked and started to open it to peek in.

He took it off him and placed a spoonful of coffee inside. She filled both mugs with water and then brought the sugar bowl and a little jug of milk too. She placed the objects on his desk along with a spoon.

Alyssa moved back and picked up her mug she took a sip as she turned around.

She smirked as she saw Rowan lurking near the door.

"Alright Rowan?" she asked suppressing a giggle.

She moved back to her desk and sat down placing her mug on the coaster as she did.

Rowan glanced at Max's back with a grin as she came through the door.

"Hey, just wondered how the first day was going," Rowan said gaily. She walked over to Alyssa's desk.

Max looked up. He gave a brief wave to Rowan and turned back to his computer but watched the girls out of the corner of his eye.

"I also brought you this," Rowan announced as she took the container out of her bag. "Caaaaaakke," she drawled in a Homer Simpson voice and handed it to Alyssa.

Alyssa made a point of ignoring Max completely. At Rowan's impression she couldn't help herself. She erupted into an uncontrollable fit of giggles.

She placed the container in front of her and opened it.

"Poppy seed!" she cried delightedly.

"First day is good so far." she replied picking off a small part of the cake with her fingernails.

"What about you? Managed to track Chris down yet?"

Rowan chuckled too and perched on the edge of Alyssa's desk.

"Actually," she gushed in an overly casual tone, "he came into the Cafe when I was there dropping off the stuff I baked," she grinned cheekily and fidgeted with her bracelet.

"He's taking me out to lunch but he won't say where. It's a surprise apparently," she shrugged.

Alyssa smiled happily at her friend. She was glad Rowan was happy.

"Rowan that's great news!" she replied enthusiastically.

She sipped her coffee again and quickly edited a form on the screen in front of her.

"You looking forward to it then?" she asked knowing the answer.

Rowan grinned, sighed, gazed up at the ceiling and then replied, "Well duh, of course I am," she giggled.

Chris seemed sweet enough and Rowan's bizarre 'introduction' hadn't put him off so everything pointed in the direction of a stable relationship.

"Is DC Skelton not working today then?"

She put a hand to her cheek thoughtfully and sighed and looked at Alyssa with a half-grin.

"Yes, he's working today. He was just in there to grab a cup of tea. Anyway, he does get a lunch break you know," she snorted.

"Oh, before I forget," Rowan gasped. "I found some beautiful thin-sliced roast chicken. It's in the fridge if you want some for your lunch."

Alyssa nodded.

"Well pardon me for asking(!)" she replied with a sarcastic smile.

"I don't know what I'm doing for lunch yet" she commented with a surreptitious glance in Max's direction.

Alyssa looked towards the kettle and saw a knife next to the various mismatched spoons and other random utensils.

She rose and grabbed a handful of napkins and the knife before returning to her desk and slicing into the cake

Rowan giggled again at her friend's remark.

She followed Alyssa's gaze and her eyes widened. She raised a brow at Alyssa, not willing to ask the question out loud.

Max glanced suspiciously at the giggling girls and then noted the time.

"Right," he said as he stood. "I'm off for that meeting now."

He held out a key to Alyssa.

"Here's a spare key, I'm not sure how long I'm going to be. Lock up if you leave for lunch or if Darren is lurking about then he can keep an eye on the place."

Alyssa nodded at him and took the key her fingers deliberately brushing against his.

She placed the key on top of her hard drive and smiled at him as he left.

Once he had gone she raised her eyebrows at Rowan and sighed.

"Cake?" she offered holding out a slice on a napkin to Rowan.

Max twitched as Alyssa brushed his fingers and gave her a quick searching glance before smoothing his tie and turning to leave.

Rowan watched Alyssa deliberately toying with Max and worked to stifle her laughter. He was clearly unsettled by her friend.

Once he was out the door, the laughter escaped and she snorted.

"You are evil," she accused as she convulsed with laughter.

She shakily waved away the offer of cake.

"I don't actually like poppyseed cake," she explained between the giggles.

Alyssa laughed too.

"Oh please, don't tell me you've never done anything like that!"

She replied.

Alyssa bit into the cake and closed her eyes dreamily.

"Rowan is all food you cook amazing!" she exclaimed incredulously.

She took another bite into the cake.

"Never with that result," Rowan chuckled. "He's clearly at a loss."

"It's a gift," she shrugged at Alyssa's compliment. "My momma taught me, she was an amazing cook," her gaze drifted away and a bit of the soft Southern drawl she had tried so hard to eliminate from her accent crept back.

"She won all the ribbons at the fairs, every time. Her cooking was the only thing that kept our little town's restaurant open. People would come for miles for her pan-fried cornbread..." she trailed off and shook herself.

She cleared her throat. "Well," she said brightly. "I better go back and tidy up any stray mess from the baking bonanza."

She reached over and gave Alyssa a quick hug.

"See you later okay? Stop by the Cafe when you're done," she added.

Alyssa nodded.

"I finish at 4 so then I can come and watch you work," she replied.

She smiled at Rowan as she left and then checked the time.

10:45am.

She decided to take her lunch break around 12:15.

Alyssa finished offer cake and then cut another two slices. She wrapped one up and left it on Max's desk next to his half full coffee mug.

She placed the other piece on another napkin and stood up with the slice. She walked outside to find Darren.

He was in the middle of convincing a couple to buy one of the cars. Max was right he had a knack for it. Once they had walked away 'to consider' his offer she moved forward with the cake.

"Hey Darren, I brought you some cake."

Darren started at Alyssa's approach. He hadn't seen her coming he was so intent on his work.

"Cheers, thanks," he said as he took the cake.

Then responding to some signal only he seemed able to see, he walked back over to the couple, a large smile on his face.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Rowan looked the kitchen over and quickly wiped the surfaces again. She cleared out the dishwasher and put everything away.

She checked to make sure the chicken she had told Alyssa about was well-wrapped in cling film and then wandered around the flat, toying nervously with her bracelet.

The bell buzzed and she picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"It's Chris."

"Come on up."

She wrung her hands and looked the flat over again. All in order. She heaved a deep sigh and opened the door as Chris reached the landing. She gestured him inside and shut the door.

"Well, this is home," she said with a sweeping gesture.

"Nice," he commented with a nod. "Very," he paused and cleared his throat, "clean."

She grinned. "I just have to get my bag," she explained.

"Sure, all right," he said agreeably and put down a paper shopping bag she hadn't noticed.

"What's that?" she asked as she turned back to face him, pointing at the bag.

"Lunch," he replied with a secretive smile.

She folded her arms and gazed at him. He shrugged and grinned crookedly and then leaned over and kissed her.

Rowan felt all her composure come undone at the feel of Chris' lips on hers. She pressed herself to him and deepened the kiss.

Chris' eyebrows flew up in surprise. He hadn't expected this sort of response. He wondered briefly if he should pull away but she felt so right in his arms he lacked the will.

Rowan's hands slid up his chest to his shoulders and under his jacket which she pushed down and off his arms. She caught it and tossed it aside and then surprised Chris by stepping back and pulling her dress off over her head.

He gazed at her open-mouthed and any thoughts of resistance fled as she pressed against him again and captured his lips for another kiss.

She pushed him in the direction of her bedroom, fingers busy with the buttons of his shirt.

Chris backpedalled steadily, trying not to lose his balance, marvelling at the feel of her bare back under his hands.

Chris' shirt dropped to the floor as Rowan pushed it off as well and then she slid her hands up his neck and twined her fingers into his thick hair.

She reached out and hooked the door to her room with her foot and kicked it shut and with a strength her small frame did not suggest, she pushed Chris onto her bed.

He landed with an 'oof' and could only stare at her as she met and held his gaze and quickly pulled off the rest of her clothes.

He sat up as she leaned to reach for him and enfolded her in his arms.

And then, she surprised him again...

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

"So," Max said as he finished off his last chip. "What do you think?"

He was glad Pat had asked Ricky to bring by lunch from the chippy so he didn't have to eat those infernal chicken nuggets that were all Bianca's children seemed willing to eat.

"Yes," Pat mused, "I think it has potential. We're sure not using the equipment round here anyway. I'll have to ask for a deposit of at least 500 up front though," she shrugged.

Max sighed. He should have known. He looked at Pat speculatively but he did not get the sense that she would back down. He sighed.

"All right," he agreed reluctantly and pulled out his wallet. He was glad he'd stopped at a cashpoint on the way over. He'd had his suspicions he'd need a bit up front. He handed the money over and Pat smiled.

"Pleasure doing business with you Max," she remarked. "Come on, it's in here."

She gestured for him to follow her out of the kitchen and into the lounge where Whitney was sitting with Ryan.

Pat levelled a stern gaze at Whitney.

"Shouldn't you be on the stall?" she asked pointedly.

"I'm going just now," Whitney huffed. The girl got up and stomped out.

"You stay," she ordered as she pointed her finger at Ryan. "Help Max carry this equipment over to the car lot."

Ryan frowned. He really wasn't in the mood, not on his day off. Janine had mentioned something about new lingerie.

Pat held up a note. "There's a tenner in it for you," she offered.

"Fine," he sighed, took the note and stuffed it in his pocket and then picked up one of the boxes loaded with radio equipment.

Max took the other and led the way back to the car lot.

Alyssa smiled to herself.

If he made the sale it meant something other than filing for her to do.

She went back inside and picked up the work she had been doing before Rowan had turned up.

She wondered how long meetings took, then she wondered what the meeting was about? New cars? Investors?

She sighed determined to ask him when he returned.

Darren came bustling back into the office, his mouth full of cake.

He walked up to Alyssa's desk and hurriedly swallowed.

"Good cake," he commented and handed her a piece of paper. "Nah then, I need you to check their credit cause they want to finance. Did Max show you how to do that?"

Alyssa nodded at him smiling at his compliment of Rowan's cake.

"I'll bring it out in a minute okay?" she told him.

She typed in the details he had given her and pulled up the results she wanted.

She clicked print and pushed backwards so that her chair moved in the direction of the printer. She pulled herself back to her desk and then stood and took the paper outside to Darren.

She walked over to him and handed him the information.

She turned and spotted Max and another man walking back towards the car lot.

Darren took the paper, scanned it and nodded. He gave Alyssa a quick smile of thanks and walked back over to the couple announcing he had "good news."

Max saw that Alyssa was still there. He was surprised she hadn't left but noticed that Darren seemed to be making a sale and decided that was the reason she stayed.

At least the sale might make up some of the up-front cash he'd had to shell out for this equipment.

As they neared the car lot, Ryan noticed a stunning woman standing outside. He decided he perhaps wasn't so annoyed at having to help Max carry this equipment. Thought of Janine and the possibility of new lingerie were forgotten in the face of this new and fascinating vision.

Alyssa waved at her employer and his 'friend'. She turned on her heel and flounced back into the office with a quick wink at the pair of approaching men.

She say back down at her desk and finished off the job she was doing before Darren had interrupted her.

She picked up her mug and drained the rest of the like warm liquid that it contained.

Max and Ryan walked into the office, Max grateful Alyssa had left the door open for them.

He put the boxes down on a shelf on the far side of the office and gestured Ryan to do the same then he went outside to check on Darren.

Ryan put the box down where Max had indicated wiped his hands on his pants. He turned and looked appreciatively at Max's office tottie. That man was one lucky bastard!

"Hi," he said, leaning over slightly and extending his hand, "Ryan Malloy."

Alyssa looked up as they entered the office. She glanced briefly at the boxes and then went back to her work.

She looked up at Ryan as he spoke to her and she took his hand. She shook it pleasantly.

"Alyssa Redcliffe," she replied smiling.

Ryan was cute. He also had a confident air about him which added to his attractiveness. 'attractiveness?' she thought, 'is that a word?' she dismissed the thought.

"So what's in the boxes?" she asked curiosity getting the better of her.

Ryan grinned at Alyssa appreciatively.

"Nice to meet you Alyssa," he said, savoring her name. He glanced back at the boxes at her question and then looked back at her.

"Radio and dispatch equipment. Max got it off Pat. I guess he wants to start running mini-cabs. She got me to help Max carry it over but when the office décor is as lovely as yourself I find I don't mind at all," he commented smoothly.

Alyssa nodded the mini cab part made sense as she was sure that Max had mentioned something about it. No doubt she would have to create some sort of spreadsheet for them though.

She looked up at his compliment. She gave him a dazzling smile but could feel the familiar heat rising up through her cheeks. She let her head fall to hide her blush and pretended to concentrate on the papers on her desk until it had subsided.

Once she felt normal again she looked up. He was very cute.

"So what do you do, besides carrying boxes for my boss?" she asked attempting to change the subject away from her.

He loved that she blushed. She was charming.

"I don't generally do anything for your boss to be honest," he said. "But I would very much like to take his beautiful employee out to lunch, unless you already have plans."

Alyssa considered his offer. She slyly looked at his ring finger and saw no ring or ring mark. She had learnt from Rowan that it could tell you a lot.

Her eyes turned back to his face and she smiled.

"I have no other plans" she replied her smile intensifying.

She looked at Max's empty desk and suddenly wondered where he had got to. He had spent hardly any time in the same room as her today.

"Well, then, shall we go?" he asked, offering her his arm.

Max and Darren came back in at that moment.

"You off out then?" Max asked, not pleased to see Ryan chatting up Alyssa.

Alyssa nodded at him.

"We did say this morning that I get half an hour lunch break, and seeing as it's just past 12 I'm going to take it now. "

She smiled triumphantly at him and moved towards the door with Ryan. She turned back to Max as she reached the door.

"I left some cake on your desk in case you wanted it by the way," and with a final cheeky grin she flounced out of the office.

"So, where are we going then?" she asked, taking Ryan's arm.

Max watched a bit stunned as Alyssa walked out of the office on Ryan's arm. He frowned and sat down at his desk and eyed the cake.

"So, how do you feel about Indian food? We could go to the Arghee Bajhee," Ryan suggested as they walked from the lot.

Alyssa contemplated the proposal for a moment. Indian Food. For lunch? Normally she ate it in the evenings but, she consoled herself she had been known to have the odd cold biryani for breakfast.

"Curry is perfect," she replied.

She loosened her grip on his arm and relaxed as they left the car lot.

Max's expression as she had left had amused her immensely. She stifled a chuckle at the brief memory as the pair head down the road.

"They do a really nice lunch," Ryan assured her after seeing the slight indecision crossing her face.

He led her into the restaurant and got them a quiet table in the corner.

"So," Ryan said, taking a sip of water, "tell me about you."

He gazed at Alyssa's face, entranced by her emerald eyes.

Alyssa gazed back. Her eyes tracing the contours of his face.

"What would you like to know?" she answered.

If the waiter came over and interrupted them she would be okay. She already knew what she wanted.

"Anything you want to tell me," he replied with a slow smile. "Or do you want to order first?" he asked.

Shame she only had 30 minutes for lunch. He thought he could easily spend several hours in her company.

Alyssa smiled at him and grabbed the attention of one of the waiters.

"Seeing as I have limited time, ordering would probably be he best idea." she replied.

"I'll have the tikka masala please" she said to the small chubby Indian man who had made his way over to their table.

"How about, you ask me a question and then I ask you one?" she suggested.

"I'll have the same," he said to the waiter when she'd finished ordering.

"I think I can work with that," he added at her suggestion. "White wine?" he asked.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Alex had gotten very little sleep the night before. Her dreams had disturbed her more than usual.

She sat on the bench in the little park on the square and sat deep in thought. Her mind turning her situation over in her head.

That letter had thrown her. She had expected a lot of things but not what he had written. She felt it now, crumpled in her palm as he flooded her mind. She needed to speak to him but she just wasn't ready yet.

She didn't trust herself around him not any more. Not after what had happened. She hadn't believed him capable of that. Subconsciously she rubbed the bruises that littered the tops of her arms. They were shaped like his hands.

Alex sighed and felt a single tear make its silent journey down the contours of her flawless cheek.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Rowan looked at the clock and then rested her head back on Chris' chest, her heart bursting with joy.

He looked down at her, feeling happier than he'd felt in a long time.

"I suppose it's time for me to get back to work now," he said softly.

"Yea, I think it is," she sighed.

The pair climbed reluctantly from Rowan's bed and began to get dressed.

"You're amazing," he said pulling her in for a hug and a kiss.

"So are you," she replied with a smile.

They hurried down stairs and outside.

"Do you want me to walk you to work?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"No, I'll be fine. I'll pick you up at the Cafe after work right?"

"Yes, I look forward to it," Rowan agreed.

They walked together towards the Square and then after a quick kiss, Chris headed off in the direction of the station.

Rowan turned and noticed Alex sitting in the park on her own and went over to her.

"Are you okay?" Rowan asked softly.

Alex quickly wiped the tear from her cheek and looked up at the woman next to her.

It was the one that had got Chris last night. What was her name?

"I will be once I get my head sorted," she sighed.

"Why is everything so screwed?" she asked tears threatening her again.

Bloody Gene Hunt and his letter. That had messed her right up that had. What did expect her to do?

Rowan sat down and enfolded the sobbing woman in her arms.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," Rowan closed her eyes, took a deep breath and rubbed the woman's back, trying to radiate as much calm as she could.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly.

Alex buried her face in Rowan's shoulder. Glad that she had opted for no make up this morning.

Silently she reached into her pocket, withdrew the letter and pressed it into to Rowan's hand.

She pulled away from the woman's embrace.

"It probably won't make much sense to you but…" she trailed off.

Alex sat helplessly on the bench and watched Rowan read the most sensitive thing that Gene had ever told her. Why was she doing this? Telling her secrets to a stranger?

The answer was simple. She needed advice. Normally she would go to Gene or sometimes Shaz. But she needed an outsider's opinion.

Rowan looked at the paper Alex had shoved into her hand and then looked at Alex and studied her face. She drew in a deep breath and focused.

She reeled back, Great Goddess above! She caught her breath and cleared her expression.

Rowan carefully unfolded the letter and read it. Then she read it again. She gently ran her fingers down the paper and read it a third time.

Then she looked at Alex. She hated to admit that she was at a loss. She looked down at the letter as she carefully refolded it and slowly handed it back to Alex.

"I can tell you one thing, whoever wrote that letter meant every word," she said carefully. She knew that people in this country tended to be more open-minded, but it was hard to forget her past. She still had a strong tendency to keep herself to herself.

"How can I help?" she asked, hoping she wasn't going to end up out of her depth.

Alex sighed. She knew Gene wasn't the type of person to write a letter like that as a joke.

She took the letter back and read it for the umpteenth time.

She looked back at Rowan.

"What should I do?" she asked.

This question had been puzzling her since she had first read the confession on the small piece of paper. Nervously she started to curl the corner of the letter between her thumb and forefinger.

Rowan narrowed her eyes and looked at Alex. Her fingers strayed to her bracelet.

"First, have you thought about what you want to do? Not what you should do, or could do, but _want _to do?" Rowan paused for a moment.

"Do you feel the same?" she asked frankly, gesturing at the letter.

Alex sighed.

"I ... he's not the type of man that shows his feelings, or emit any emotion, typical Mancunian sexist pig" she laughed.

She wasn't sure what she wanted. She didn't know how to react.

After what had happened she didn't know what her feelings towards him actually were anymore.

"What would you do?"

Rowan blew out a breath.

"Since my divorce I've not been involved seriously with anyone. Relationships are a tough area for me to give advice on," she grinned crookedly.

"How do you feel about him?" Rowan asked. "I mean, if you're being totally and completely honest," she added and watched Alex's expression closely.

Alex thought.

Before it happened she would've loved for him to declare something like that to her.

But now, she wasn't sure whether her heart was ruling her head or her head was ruling her heart.

She did have a suspicion that her common sense was overtaking her emotions.

"Before everything happened, this would have made my day but now I'm just not sure" she replied rubbing her concealed bruises again.

Rowan made note of the way Alex rubbed her arms.

"That's to be expected," Rowan agreed. "I'm currently in a dilemma of listening to my head or my heart, but this isn't about me. Now, close your eyes, take a deep breath in and let it out slow and clear your mind. When you're ready I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer with the first word that comes into your head, okay?"

Rowan began to idly twist the bracelet on her arm as she gazed steadily at Alex.

Alex followed her instructions, smiling at her use of psychological techniques.

This was normally the type of thing she used of witnesses or suspects, not what was used on her.

She nodded to signify that she was ready and attempted not to consciously think.

Rowan waited a moment longer after Alex's nod, focusing in as best she could.

"Do you trust him?" she asked quietly, leaning nearer to Alex and keeping her tone low and steady.

"Yes," Alex said confidently before she could think.

"But, then Jim told me all this stuff and he seems to be right, and Gene won't talk to me or open up and he's avoiding all my questions..." she continued after her brain kicked in.

"Stop," Rowan said quietly. "I hardly think this Jim person, whoever he might be, is worth your time."

She paused and half smiled, "And I don't give a monkeys about his opinion, and I don't think you should either," she added, using one of her favorite expressions she'd learned since coming to the UK.

"Now, it's been my experience that men, especially when they are tough copper types, don't generally talk about their feelings. But this isn't really about him right now, this is about you. Now, your instincts tell you that you can trust, Gene, that's his name right?"

She reached out and clasped both of Alex's hands in her own.

"Now, again, breathe."

Alex nodded in confirmation of her questions.

But Jim was hardly irrelevant.

"But Jim knows more about Gene than I do. OR he appears to."

She looked at her hands encased in Rowan's and did as she was told closing her eyes as she did.

Rowan couldn't help the passing thought that she'd like to give this Jim a smack. She huffed out a breath and cleared her own mind to keep from obstructing anything she might be able to read from Alex.

"Enough. Breathe again," she said softly, her tone again low and even.

"And again,"

"Do you love him?" she asked finally after a pause.

Alex's breath caught. She held it and thought.

Did she love him?

She thought that she had at one point.

But did she now?

"I don't know," she spluttered.

Rowan huffed out a breath. She felt the truth of Alex's answer course through her. She slowly let go of Alex's hands and gazed down at her own as she shook them out and then looked back up at Alex.

"You need to talk to him. Not face to face, not yet. I really don't think you're ready for it and no matter what he wrote in that letter, I don't think he is either. But you should call him. Don't say anything at first, just say hello," Rowan explained. Then she held out her cell phone.

"I have to go and pick something up and I think I can trust you with my phone. I have to be at work at the Cafe by 4:00 but I'll be there earlier than that. You can drop the phone by there okay?"

Alex nodded and dialled the number.

She watched Rowan walk away as the phone rang.

"Hello, Viv?" she spoke into the phone.

Rowan stopped near the gate and glanced back.

"Oh, Brigid help me," she sighed as she watched Alex dialling and speaking into the phone.

She turned again and headed towards the Market. She was not going to go through another morning on instant coffee! Also, a shower before going to work might not be a bad idea, especially after the lunch she'd had, she thought with a smile.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Alex ended the call.

The team were out on a blag, apparently none of them in the best of moods. The cells were full of 'scumbags' that the Guv gave a kicking whenever he needed to take his temper out on someone.

She had told Viv to tell him that she had called.

She looked around for Rowan, she couldn't have got far.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Alyssa held Ryan's hand all the way back to the car lot.

She stopped walking in front of the window and turned to him, releasing his hand.

"Thank you for Lunch."

Max noticed Alyssa and Ryan approaching and frowned. Who did that cocky little toerag think he was? He let the blinds go and started a new cup of tea.

"It was my pleasure," he replied. "I'll give you a bell later if that's all right?"

He noticed Max peering through the blinds at him and decided to give him something to see. He leaned over and kissed Alyssa gently on the cheek. Before she could respond, he gave her a quick wink and walked away.

Alyssa watched him go and touched her cheek where he had kissed her.

She turned on her heel and walked into the office.

She sat down at her desk and looked at Max.

"Have a nice lunch?"

"Yeah, it was all right. Pat agreed on a deal with the minicab equipment," he finished making his cup of tea and turned to look at her.

"How was your lunch?" he asked, trying to keep his tone from sounding bitter.

Alyssa heard the bitterness that he tried to hide and held back a smile.

"Tasty," she replied licking her lips.

"That's great about Pat, are you going to interview people to be drivers?"

"Suppose I better. When you're done with those files go ahead and type up a draft of a notice. I'm going for a fag," he said.

He scuffed out the door, turning ideas about Alyssa over in his mind.

Alyssa nodded at his instructions and picked up the work she was doing earlier.

She finished the last file and stretched her fingers.

What was it with men and cigarettes? Max must gave had about 3 in the space of the morning alone. It frustrated her.

She opened a publisher document and created a poster: Precise, to the point, and eye catching. She printed a copy and attached a post-it note to it. She wrote on the post-it in her elegant script.

She labelled it 'Draft copy' and placed it on his desk. She noticed the cake she had left for him earlier and sighed.

Max came back in and noticed the paper she'd left on his desk. He dropped into his chair and looked it over.

"Good job," he complimented. He put the paper down and broke off a corner of the slice of cake and ate it. He looked over at Alyssa.

"Go ahead and make, oh, 10 copies should do it."

He gestured at the cake. "Good cake."

Alyssa smiled at him. Cigarettes definitely put him in a better mood.

"I'll pass on your compliments to the chef," she replied.

Alyssa clicked print and walked to the printer again. She stood and waited for all the copies to finish printing.

"So where are we putting them up?" she asked handing him the stack of freshly printed paper.

"One in the Minute Mart for sure," he replied, breaking off another piece of the cake. "Cafe, laundrette, pub, chippy, community center," he listed. He paused and looked at Alyssa.

"And maybe one near Fargos, if you'll join me there for dinner."

She had been nodding at his suggestions making a mental list.

She started at his question. She was popular today. Second request to be taken out. She bit her bottom lip.

She wasn't dating Ryan she just had lunch with him so there was no rule saying she couldn't go out with Max.

She nodded at him and returned to her desk.

"Fine."

"You want to go from here when we're done?" he asked, pleased she had agreed.

No matter where Ryan might have taken her for lunch, Fargos was the best restaurant in town. No way he could top that.

Darren popped his head in.

"I'm off for lunch, anybody want anything while I'm out?"

Max shook his head at Darren's question but kept his eyes on Alyssa.

Alyssa shook hers to but smiled at the young salesman as he left.

She turned her attention back to Max once he had gone.

"I'll need to pop into the café first, I've got to speak to Rowan about something, but after that sure.

She had written down the list of places.

"That still leaves us at least 3 more posters. If we put one up in here then there is still another two that need to go somewhere" she pointed out.

She was trying to think of another commercial place in Walford to place the posters.

"All right," he agreed.

"I'll book us a table for 6:30 then, will that be enough time? I need to stop off home anyway so I'll meet you at the restaurant?"

Alyssa nodded.

"6:30 will be fine."

That gave her two and a half hours to chat to Rowan and get changed if she felt the need to.

"We could put one up in the tube station," she commented.

Alyssa picked up a pen and held it between her teeth, her cherry red lips parted as she thought.

"I'll have Darren go put them up when he gets back from lunch. He stared at Alyssa, wanting to be that pen at that moment.

He finished the cake and then got up to rummage through the box of equipment.

"Think you can handle the radio when you're here during the day?" he asked.

"Sure. Who's going to do the night shifts though? If you're going to run a taxi rank somebody is going to have to be here 24/7"

She pointed out, she may have to make amendments to that poster, they needed somebody willing to do night shifts for the taxi radio.

"I know someone I can ask," Max replied. "I'm not going to worry about it though unless we get at least one driver," he finished.

He finished pulling the equipment out of the box and then began checking it over with an eye to setting it up.

Alyssa looked at him curiously.

"Need a hand?" she offered.

Her dad had a fetish for the latest electrical goods so Alyssa had a pretty good idea what went where when it came to gadgets.

Max turned and looked at Alyssa. Why did she have to ask such loaded questions? He wondered.

"Know electrical equipment then do ya?" he asked. "Bradley was always the expert in that department. Go on then," he finished with a gesture at the equipment laid out before him.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Rowan found a decent enough coffee maker at one of the stalls. Feeling pleased with her achievement, she turned to head back home and get the shower she so desperately knew she needed.

Rowan threw together a batch of brownies and set them baking as she took a shower and dressed in fresh clothes. This time she chose a pale grey and black checked dress, a wide black leather belt, grey leggings and her favorite black boots.

The brownies were cool by the time she was ready to leave and she quickly packed them up and headed out to the Cafe.

Rowan stopped near the park and looked to see if Alex was still there. No sign. She wondered where she'd gone and hoped she was okay.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Alex sighed.

She decided to wait for Rowan in the café as Rowan had said that's where she would eventually be.

Ronnie pulled up in front of the Cafe on her bike and parked. She removed the helmet and quickly ran her hand through her hair.

She noticed the woman she'd met at the pub last night walking up to the Cafe.

"Alright?" she said pleasantly as she dismounted the bike.

Alex simply smiled at the woman.

"Hopefully," she replied.

"Want to join me for a coffee?" she offered. "I'm really not in the mood to sit by myself just now."

Ronnie tucked her helmet under her arm and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"I've told my sister I'd do a shift in her pub tonight," she said with a wry laugh.

Alex nodded. She followed the woman into the café.

Maybe she should ring again. They might be back. Gene certainly drove fast and recklessly enough for them to be.

Alex typed the number into the phone. Her thumb hovered over the green call button as she contemplated her motive.

"I'll have a tea please," Ronnie said to Bianca who was behind the counter. She spotted the cake Rowan had brought to the Cafe earlier that day.

"I'll have one of those pieces of chocolate cake aswell," she continued and then looked at Alex. "You?"

Alex looked up from Rowan's phone, her thumb still hovering over the button.

"Oh, I'll have a mocha please," she said to Jane and handed over the cash she had dug out of her pocket.

Alex took her drink and sat down at the table furthest away from the counter. She placed the phone in front of her and stared at it

Ronnie paid Bianca and took her mug of tea and her cake and sat down across from Alex. She followed Alex's gaze to the cell phone sitting on the table.

"Complicated phone call?" Ronnie asked. She'd had more of those than she could count in the past.

"I'm not sure yet. Don't know what to expect," she replied.

Alex summoned all of her courage and pressed the button. Her courage faltered and she pressed loudspeaker.

It rang. A gruff voice answered.

"Fenchurch East CID, DCI Hunt speaking."

Alex froze momentarily. She looked at Ronnie. Alex took a deep breath.

"Gene?" she answered softly.

Ronnie raised her brows when Alex put the phone on speaker. She wondered first why Alex would be calling the police but the sound of that sexy voice on the other end of the line gave her an inkling of an idea.

She took a sip of her tea and sat quietly, unwilling to interrupt.

Rowan entered the Cafe and smiled at Bianca.

"I am in desperate need of a burger and chips," she said with a grin. "Throw in a cold can of cola as well."

There was a pause on the other end. Alex sat nervously.

"Bolly?"

The answer finally came and she breathed. His voice had changed tone though. It sounded anxious but as though he was trying to hide his anxiety. That was Gene all over she thought. Never betraying anything.

"I got your ..…um… letter," she answered.

She looked up at the sight of Rowan and nodded at her. Alex couldn't do this alone.

Rowan turned around and saw Alex sitting in the back corner with someone else she couldn't see. Her cell phone was open on the table in front of Alex and she just made out a voice from the phone speaker say "Bolly?"

It took little effort for Rowan to figure out the voice belonged to this Gene that Alex was in a dilemma over. She took the cold can of cola Bianca handed her and pointed out the table next to where Alex was sitting.

"I'll be over there. Thanks Bianca. Oh, and I brought more brownies," she added, placing the container on the counter. She then turned and walked over to sit down at the table next to Alex.

She sat down and saw a woman she remembered seeing in the pub the previous night. She couldn't think of the woman's name at that moment but was pretty sure she remembered that she was related to the other women in the pub, the one she thought was the landlady.

She nodded at Ronnie anyway and Ronnie nodded back and smiled. Rowan noticed in passing that Ronnie was eating a piece of the Texas sheet cake she'd made. She allowed herself an inward smile.

Alex looked up at Rowan as she sat with them. She gave her an anxious smile before replying to her DCI.

"It's me." She returned hesitantly.

"Chris gave me your letter."

She heard a door open the other end of the phone. She heard Ray's familiar voice say.

"Guv?"

And Gene's tone changed to a menacing rumble.

"Piss off Ray you useless arsewipe!"

His voice was muffled but she still heard every word. She gasped inwardly at his sudden attitude problem and gave Rowan a worried look.

Rowan looked back at Alex, trying hard to keep her mouth from hanging open.

She could rarely sense people over a phone line unless she focused really hard and even then it didn't often work, but she could not help but feel the sudden change that came over the man on the other end of the line.

She could only gaze at Alex and shake her head in confusion and wait and see.

Alex's mouth stayed open from her gasp.

"Guv?" she said reverting back to his title rather than his name.

"What?" came the reply

Alex panicked. She didn't know what to say to him. She still wasn't ready to see him.

"I have to go Bolls, Ray...well the case needs solving," came his voice.

She sighed and switched off the phone.

She handed it back to Rowan and let out a sigh of relief

All the tension had vanished from her body as she disconnected herself from him.

Rowan and Ronnie looked at each other, uncertain how to proceed.

Rowan accepted her phone back from Alex, her hand shaking ever so slightly. She opened her mouth to say something, then shook her head and took a drink of cola. She gazed at her lunch, she wasn't very hungry now.

Ronnie looked at Alex awhile and then sniffed.

"So, do you want to go see that sexy-voice bloke?" she asked.

Alex looked up.

"I don't know yet. But something is definitely wrong."

She turned to Rowan.

"Thank you," she sighed.

"Do you think that something else has triggered the behaviour or just what he put in the letter?" she asked.

She had never known something that had such a huge effect on her Manc Lion before.

"You're welcome," Rowan said as she tucked away her phone and finally decided to make a start on her lunch. The effect of what she had felt coming from the other end of the line was fading and she had her appetite back.

Rowan considered Alex's question. She glanced uncertainly at Ronnie. How could she phrase it? She decided to just answer briefly and to the point with no extra explanations added in.

She wanted to avoid that for now.

"The letter."

Alex nodded.

He had really let his feelings run riot.

"I need to get more information out of Chris," she mused.

Rowan couldn't help the rush of pleasure that coursed her veins when she heard Chris' name. She couldn't help smiling.

"He's at work, well, now anyways," she stammered, blushing a bit.

Alex noted Rowan's blush.

"I know. I could call him out on the pretence that I needed him. I am still a DI you know. They have to listen to me."

She smiled slyly at the thought.

It would feel good to assert a bit of authority.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Alyssa studied the parts in front of her. She looked for connections expertly and began to piece things together as easily as if it was a child's jigsaw.

"Who's Bradley?" she asked absentmindedly.

"He's my son by my first wife. He's off with his wife travelling," Max pointed at a picture on the wall of him and Bradley, standing in front of the car lot, the sign being hung in the background.

"We started this business together."

Alyssa nodded.

So he had 4 children, not 3.

"Family businesses are always the best, you always have someone to rely on," she replied.

She fiddled around with a few cables and fitted more pieces together.

Max chuckled.

"Well, he's run off with his wife somewhere, hardly reliable is it?"

Max crossed his arms and passed a few moments admiring the view of Alyssa with her back to him. He glanced at his watch and shoved his hands in his pockets.

The day seemed to be dragging now that he knew Alyssa was willing to have dinner with him.

"But on the bright side, he will always be there for you when he gets back," she chuckled.

"Less work for you and everything."

Alyssa stepped back from her handiwork and surveyed it critically.

She reached over and made a few adjustments before turning to Max confidently.

"Think that's done it," she smiled.

"Excellent!" Max said, rubbing his hands together. "Cheers."

He gave her a brief pat on the back, he didn't trust himself to touch her any more than that...at this time.

"Right, out for a fag," he added and headed out the door, taking the flyers Alyssa had made earlier with him. He knew Darren would be back soon and he could hand them over and make him put them up.

Alyssa nodded.

God that man could smoke for England if he bloody wanted to.

She made a few last minute changes to the stack of electrical equipment in front of her.

Alyssa moved back to her desk and continued with the paperwork she had been doing.

She wondered what would happen later on that evening.

Max lounged outside, taking in deep lungfuls of smoke and trying to remain calm.

When he spotted Darren returning, he met him halfway and handed him the flyers and told him where to hang them.

Darren agreed reluctantly and set off to hang up the flyers.

Max wandered across the car lot and wondered what might happen later that night.

Alyssa stacked the paperwork up and then filed the lot of it.

Max was still outside.

She wondered whether it was her that was making him need to smoke so much, or if he always had a fag every 10 seconds.

She looked around the office.

Maybe she should start smoking, just to annoy him.

Max came sloping back inside and went to make a fresh cup of tea.

He held up the kettle questioningly to Alyssa.

"Darren is out hanging those flyers as we speak."

She nodded at the kettle and his words.

"Smoking is bad for you," she pointed out.

She watched him carefully for his reaction.

"So I've heard," Max commented back dryly, appreciating Alyssa's sharp wit.

He grinned at her and set about making the cups of tea.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Rowan blushed again at Alex's knowing look.

"Yes, I suppose you could at that," she commented and took a sip of tea.

"The Walford police station is just over there, I could give you a ride if you want, if you don't mind being on the bike," Ronnie offered.

Jane smiled at Rowan, and pulled up a chair opposite her.

"Rowan-listen-" she started, absentmindedly stirring and re-stirring her cup of coffee, which was by now a lurid black. "How would you feel if-maybe, just maybe, I gave you the lease to this café? Gave it to you, you know-for keeps?" She shuffled. "I don't want this place. I've got nothing here, it's no use to me, and you're certainly the professional. Think bout it-we could have it in your name by the end of next month!"

Rowan jumped when Jane sat down across from her at the table. Her eyes grew wider and wider as she listened to Jane's almost hard to follow, rapid fire speech. What was wrong with the woman?

Her jaw dropped when she realized Jane was offering her this Cafe!

"Uh, Jane, oh gracious Lady, I don't know what to say," she trailed off. She glanced around, apart from Alex and Ronnie no one seemed nearby.

She recovered her wits enough to ask: "how much are we talking about?"

Jane gave a wry smile. "How about I take a 50 percent cut of your wages until it's paid off? How does that sound sweetie?"

Rowan glanced around again and looked Jane square in the face.

"How much total?" she asked in a low, serious tone.

Ronnie tried not to eavesdrop on the conversation Jane was having with Rowan. Selling the Cafe? She couldn't be serious! Ian would kill her.

Ronnie looked back at Alex again.

"So...about that ride?"

Alex looked up Ronnie.

She needed more information about the goings on at Fenchurch and Chris was the most ideal person to ask.

"I'll need to go home and change into something more believable first" she smiled back.

Ronnie nodded and stood.

"Come on, I've a spare helmet and not much else going on today," she said with a wry grin. "I'll run you by your place first."

Alex was also shocked at Jane's proposal but smiled encouragingly at Rowan.

At least someone's life wasn't as messed up as hers.

Jane sighed. "Well, it's going for 35,000 at the moment. That's without insurance and everything. It's a bloody costly investment-I wouldn't pay that much for it. You can get houses cheaper! But I think you could do it."

Rowan smiled at Alex's encouragement and looked back at Jane. She mulled over the amount a moment as she leaned her chin on her hand and rubbed her mouth, deep in thought.

She took a deep breath.

"If you can give me one hour, I can get you a cashier's check for the entire amount," she answered softly.

Jane beamed from ear to ear. "Fabulous, see you in an hour!"

Alex stood too.

"Thanks for everything Rowan," she said.

"Okay then," Rowan said to Jane. She polished off her last bite of burger and washed it down with a final swallow of tea and headed off to the bank.

Alex followed Ronnie out of the café.

"I can walk to mine; it's just down the road."

"Right," Ronnie said with a nod. "I'll follow you then." She hung her helmet from the bars and started walking the bike along.

Alex walked with Ronnie up to her house.

She emerged 10 minutes later wearing her traditional work clothes: her leggings, red ankle boots, black blazer and green and black stripy long top.

She gave Ronnie a twirl.

"What do you think?"

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Jane gave a warming, satisfied smile and downed her coffee fast.

Rowan had managed to flag down Charlie's black cab just outside the Cafe.

She took care of her business at the bank quickly and efficiently. She couldn't believe she might actually end up running her own business.

She'd accepted before she thought. Did she want to stay here that long? She wasn't sure if being a permanent resident somewhere was something she was entirely ready for.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Alex took the helmet off Ronnie.

She swung her leg over the back of the motorcycle.

She shouldn't abuse her position like this, God she was being selfish, if she wanted information why not go to Fenchurch?

She knew why, she wasn't ready for that, not yet.

Ronnie looked back to check Alex was well seated and then pulled her own helmet on.

She started up the bike and they were shortly on their way to the Walford police station. Although, Ronnie had to admit to herself she wasn't looking forward to seeing that cow Marsden again.

Maybe Alex would take her down a peg or two, Ronnie decided she's like to see that and grinned behind her visor.

Alex let go of Ronnie as the bike stopped.

She dismounted and handed her the helmet.

"Coming in?" she asked nodding her head at the station

Ronnie grinned and quickly stashed the helmets in the bike's saddlebags.

"I'd love to," she answered brightly.


	8. Chapter 8

**We do not own A2A or Eastenders.**

**This chapter sets everything up for the reunion of Gene and Alex. Sets up some other things as well but the approach of the Gene Genie most of all. Do enjoy and chapter nine wherein the reunion occurs will be posted quickly. Reviews would be appreciated. We think by this time we've hit a sort of stride but any input is welcome. Granted we have over 20 chapters written and nearly ready for posting and the main document of the story is now over 900 pages. However, suggestions will be taken into account before final edit and posting occurs. **

**Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 8**

Alex grinned at her.

She led Ronnie into the station and towards the skipper at the Front Desk.

She leant against it and flashed her warrant card at the man who was looking them both up and down.

"DI Alex Drake, Fenchurch East, I need to speak to DC Skelton," she ordered in her no nonsense tone she used at other stations.

The Skipper nodded and pointed her in the right direction. He made a move to stop Ronnie.

Alex turned.

"She's with me," Alex challenged him.

He backed away and let Ronnie pass.

Alex led Ronnie to the CID office and marched inside.

The DCI faced her and Alex took her most challenging stance and looked the DCI up and down.

Marsden cocked a brow at Alex as the woman stood there and stared at her. She recognized her by description; she was that DI Drake from Fenchurch.

The one that she heard had left and whose leaving had caused a bit of chaos. What was she doing here on her patch?

"Yes?" she asked in a short tone as she folded her arms across her chest.

"DI Alex Drake, Fenchurch East CID" Alex said again, flashing her warrant card.

"I need to borrow DC Chris Skelton for the rest of the afternoon, he is in possession of some vital information that I require," she added.

She knew that the news of her forced departure from Fenchurch, all be it temporary, would have travelled quickly around other stations.

She still couldn't believe that she had been forced to take leave, by the Super. A scowl crossed her face at the thought.

However she knew that she could rely on Gene's fearsome reputation to get her out of any sticky spots.

She noted DCI Marsden's tone and knew that this woman would prove a problem.

Marsden narrowed her eyes and considered Drake's request. And was that Ronnie Mitchell she had with her? What was she mixed up in now?  
Marsden gnawed her lip as she thought. She knew that although Drake was not at Fenchurch she still had an ally in that Gene Hunt. Marsden did not relish the idea of him causing problems on her patch.

Reluctantly, she nodded.

"All right, he's down Walford High Street interviewing witnesses to a hit and run. You can have him when he's finished," she forced out.

"Now, I think you can show yourself out."

Alex nodded.

She had seen the flash of foreboding and maybe a tiny bit of fear in Marsden's eyes.

Thank you Gene Hunt she silently thought.

"No, I think we'll wait here for him to get back." She turned to Ronnie.

"What do you think Ronnie? Wait here or wait elsewhere?" she asked.

"Well you can wait somewhere besides my workroom. Skelton's office is just down the hall there. You can wait there," Marsden stated, annoyed.

Ronnie smirked in response to Alex's question but remained silent. She was enjoying Marsden's discomfiture too much!

Winding up Marsden was like being with Gene all over again; he definitely had that ability.

Alex nodded her appreciation.

She gestured for Ronnie to follow her.

She sat at Chris's desk and made sure the door was shut.

"Well this is swanky, we don't get offices of our own at Fenchurch, just a desk," she sighed looking around the room.

She smirked.

"Did you see Marsden's face?"

Ronnie looked around. The office was pretty tiny but she knew how nice it was to have your own office so you could shut the door on the world.

She burst into delighted laughter at Alex's question.

"Seeing Marsden that uncomfortable has made my day," Ronnie answered a large smile on her face. "Marsden and I don't get along. She tried to pin my father's murder on me a while back. It wasn't pleasant. It's one of the reasons Roxy and I fell out, she believed I did it too," Ronnie added, surprised that she would volunteer so much to someone who was pretty much a stranger.

Alex nodded, empathy flooding her, aswell as her natural investigative instinct  
"Did you find out who did it?" she guessed that Ronnie had been proved innocent seeing as she wasn't inside.

Her mind returned to the look on Marsden's face and her smile broke across her face again.

"They established it was Bradley Branning. He and his wife did a runner, got away right before Marsden got to them. She was a bit put out," Ronnie snorted a laugh. Ronnie neglected to mention she thought her former lover Jack Branning was involved in Bradley and Stacey's escape.

"But she's still got it in for me," Ronnie sighed and shook her head. "Stupid woman."

Alex nodded sympathetically.

"If there's anything that I can do to help you with it just ask okay," she said.

She twirled on the chair absentmindedly.

She wondered just how far away Chris was and when he would get back.

"Sure, thanks," Ronnie replied. She found herself quite liking this woman. Perhaps it was time she had a mate to hang around with instead of hovering around Roxy, especially while Roxy had this Danny fixation.

That boy was trouble. Ronnie perched on the desk and studied her fingernails.

Alex smiled.

She dug around in Chris's draws, she sighed as she pulled out a photo of the team from the last Christmas party they had had.

The picture show the team with arms around each other, her wearing something skimpy and the Guv peering down her top, she distinctly remember him trying to cop a feel of her arse as the picture was being taken too.

She traced a finger around each face.

Alex sighed.

"What's that?" Ronnie asked curiously, leaning over a bit but not too much. She didn't want to seem intrusive.

Alex looked up.

"An old photograph of my old team."

She handed the photo to Ronnie and composed herself.

This was not the time to get all sentimental.

Ronnie looked at the picture.

"I recognize him," she said, pointing at Chris and looking up at Alex. "He's the one you're waiting to see right?"

She looked back down at the picture. Anyone looking at the photo could see it was a tight knit team. The camaraderie practically jumped out of the picture. Ronnie wondered briefly what had happened but had her suspicions it was to do with the sexy voice on the phone.

"Let me guess," Ronnie said, looking up and a smile teasing the corners of her mouth. She pointed at Gene in the photo. "That's Mr. Sexy Voice."

She handed the photo back to Alex.

Alex took the photo back off Ronnie and nodded.

"Yes, Mr Sexy-Voice as you put it is DCI Gene Hunt. My Boss" she sighed.

She replaced the photo, it was from when Chris and Shaz were still planning the wedding, he had his arm around her and they were laughing, Ray was between the Guv and Chris. Third Wheel, she thought.

She looked at the other items in the draw and saw nothing of remote interest.

Ronnie rolled her lips under her teeth and nodded at Alex's comment. Her head jerked up at the sudden sound of Marsden's angry tones echoing through the station.

Ronnie looked at Alex, her eyebrows nearly into her hairline. She turned to look at the door.

Alex looked up too and shut the draw.

She opened Chris' office door and stepped out.

She was face to face with Marsden and gave her sweet smile.

"Everything alright?" she inquired innocently.

Marsden narrowed her eyes but said nothing, merely stepped aside to reveal Chris standing behind her.

She speared a final glance at Chris and then stalked off down the hall.

Chris gave a quick glance at Marsden's departing back to make sure she was going and then flashed a quick grin at Alex.

"Ma'am, DCI Marsden said you wanted to 'borrow' me for the rest of the day?"

Alex smiled at him.

"Yes DC Skelton, I believe you are in possession of some intelligence that I require," she replied.

She escorted Chris and Ronnie out of the building smirking at Marsden as she went.

Chris raised his eyebrows but said nothing. He smiled at Ronnie and gamely followed behind them as they left the station.

"There's a park just there with some nice tables," Ronnie pointed out as they left the station.

Alex nodded.

She followed Ronnie to the park and moved towards the centre of it, out of sight of the police station.

Alex collapsed onto a bench and waited for Chris to join her.

"Right DC Skelton I want to know everything, all that happened since I left! I need details Chris!"

As Alex and Chris sat down, Ronnie joined the queue for some food at the little kiosk in the park. She didn't mind the line was a bit long; it would give them some privacy. She wasn't sure how much Alex wanted to share.

Chris looked at Alex and his mouth gaped.

"Ma'am?" he asked in confusion. "I told you basically everything last night. Can you be more specific?"

"Okay, directly after I left what happened?" she returned.

She knew that details weren't Chris's thing, maybe she should call Shaz.

Chris sighed and thought for a minute. What was it about women and details? Shaz had been just as bad. Especially when she'd gotten all bossy boots with him when he was leaving.

He lit up a cigarette and was careful to blow the smoke away from Alex.

"Well…" he said as he considered, "Every thing was fine for a couple days or so, maybe a week. Then we started noticing the Guv went a bit...odd," he attempted.

"Odd?" Alex pressed.

She noted that he had lit up, he was clearly uncomfortable talking about this, but she needed to know as much as she could find out before she attempted to speak to him again.

"He'd start staring off into space for no reason. And at first, he acted like he had no idea who you were. We never did figure out if he was just saying he didn't want to talk about you or if he really sort of forgot you for a bit. Then he started snapping. I know, he was bad before but he would just fly off into these rages like we'd never seen before, almost like the sort of rages that Keats used to provoke him into," he continued.

He smoked silently for awhile, racking his memory and trying to gather his thoughts.

Alex nodded.

Her psychological 'bollocks' was kicking in. Gene seemed to be mimicking some of the stages of grief:

1) Shock - would explain his detachedness  
2) Emotional Release - He wouldn't cry in front of his team so Chris wouldn't know  
3) Panic - Would explain his apparent forgetfulness  
4) Guilt - Would take it out on the team rather than accept it  
5) Hostility - Evident from Chris' explanation  
6) Inability to Resume Business-as-Usual Activities - NO evidence of that so far, maybe he was stuck at stages 4 and 5  
7) Reconciliation of Grief- Clearly no sense of that yet  
8) Hope - Let the grief go and move on? Definitely not yet

Alex considered these options, why would he be grieving. Surely not over her?

"Carry on Chris" she prompted.

"Well, ma'am I don't know what else to say. It just got progressively worse from there. If he's not careful he might get sectioned," Chris finished.

He walked over to the ashcan and put out his cigarette. Ronnie was finished getting things from the snack kiosk and handed Chris a cup of tea and she reached him. He thanked her and sat down.

Ronnie handed a cup of tea to Alex and then passed around chips.

"I think Shaz is still there ma'am, so's Ray. I don't think their transfers have come through yet. You ought to talk to one of them to see what's going on current." He picked up a chip and ate it.

"I also think you maybe should go see him," Chris said quietly and began to eat his chips in earnest. He'd missed lunch after all.

Ronnie took a sip of tea and thought about what Chris had said.

"Okay, granted I don't know much of the situation here but I think I agree with Chris. I think you should go and see Sexy-Voice. I'll drive you over on the bike. Rox can live without me for an evening. Besides, you might need some moral support and I'm good at confrontation."

She popped a chip in her mouth and flashed a tight grin.

Alex had raised her eyebrows when Chris and said that she should go and see Gene.

She looked at Ronnie. Go and see Gene? Was she ready for that yet? She didn't know.

Whatever, she thought. I'll do it. Give him a bloody heart attack and all.

She nodded at Ronnie. She would do it.

"Finish these and then off to Fenchurch East then" she responded.

"And I'm afraid nobody beats Gene Hunt at confrontation," she said with a smile.

"Shaz and Ray are transferring too?" she directed at Chris.

Ronnie smiled back.

"Oh, I don't intend to beat him, just back you up," she commented cheekily.

Chris laughed at Ronnie's comment.

"Ma'am, I told you last night they were planning to leave," he reminded.

Alex cast her mind back and then nodded.

"Sorry Chris, my head is all over the place at the moment."

She smiled at Ronnie's comment.

Alex finished her coffee and nodded that she was ready.

"Oh Chris seeing as DCI Marsden thinks that you are with me all afternoon you don't have to go back to work. Rowan is in the café in case you want to know." She smirked knowingly at her former DC.

"Shall we go then?" she asked Ronnie.

Chris blushed bright red at Alex's comment. Did she know? Nah, she couldn't have.

He liked the idea of seeing Rowan earlier then planned, even though she would be working.

Ronnie led Alex back to the bike and handed her a helmet.

"Off we go then," she cracked as she pulled on her helmet and mounted the bike.

Alex flashed Chris another smirk.

She swung her leg over the back of Ronnie's motorbike and pulled on the helmet.

She placed her arms around Ronnie's waist.

"Let's go then," she took a deep breath and closed her eyes as the motorbike started.

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Alyssa leant back in her seat and folded her arms so that they enhanced her cleavage.

"Do you always smoke this much, I mean you've been outside for one about 5 times today already," she pointed out.

She watched him with the mugs and noted his methodical way of working.

He turned around and looked at her, nearly frowning.

"Are you takin' the mick?" he asked. "It's," he consulted his watch, "nearly 3 in the afternoon. 5 fags so far today is hardly chain smoking."

He handed her her cup of tea and took a sip of his own as he watched her, puzzled. He could not figure this girl out.

She took the mug off him and blew on it too cool it down.

"Yes but that's almost 1 fag every hour, it's coming pretty close to chain smoking," she pointed out.

She sipped her tea and turned back to her computer.

"Not that close," he huffed and went and dropped back into his chair. That girl was definitely infuriating. He took another sip of tea and sulked in silence.

She laughed silently at his reaction.

She looked over her shoulder to see him sulking.

"No, not far off though. Now you're grumpy because you know that I'm right," she retorted.

He is soooo easy to wind up she thought.

"I'm not grumpy because you're right," he snapped. "I'm thinking. Why don't you just do your work and mind your own business?" he added. The phone rang and he snatched the receiver violently from the cradle.

"Max Branning."

Alyssa couldn't suppress a laugh at his outburst.

She bit her bottom lip so as not to disturb him whilst he was on the phone and returned to her computer.

She eavesdropped on his half of the conversation as she did.

Curiosity getting the better of her.

"Yeah...all right...Sure...Friday afternoon? All right...say 2:00...fine...bye."

Max sighed and hung up the phone and then got up to peer out the window to see if Darren had returned yet.

Alyssa raised her eyebrows at the conversation.

She sighed and tweaked the spreadsheet one final time.

She twirled her chair around and crossed her legs facing him.

Max saw Alyssa looking at him.

"What?" he asked a hint of defensiveness in his tone.

She shook her head.

She hid a smile at his defensiveness.

"Nothing," she grinned back.

Max snorted through his nose and pulled out his diary to make some notes.

"Look, it's nearly four, why don't you go ahead and pack it in early. Go see your mate," he suggested.

She smiled at him.

She turned back around on her chair and turned off the computer.

She shuffled the sheets in front of her and filed them swiftly.

"See you later then?" she said as she placed her mug by the kettle.

"Right," he agreed. "Fargos, 6:30."

He turned to watch her walk out the door as she left and sighed.

"Max Branning you might be a fool," he said softly to himself.

Alyssa glanced at her watch, 3:45.

She said goodbye to Darren as she passed him on his way back from delivering flyers.

She moved in the direction of the café not glancing back at the car lot once.

Alyssa came across the street and entered the café.

She was bursting with news and couldn't wait to tell Rowan.

She saw Rowan was absorbed in a conversation with Jane so went to the counter instead.

"Hey can I get a mocha please?" she asked.

She took her drink and sat at a table to wait for her friend.

Jane's hands were trembling when she saw Rowan enter the café. "It's for the best. I know it is!" she beamed, grabbing Rowan's hands. "Please-take care of her."

Rowan startled when Jane grabbed her hands. She made sure Jane had the money well in hand before letting go.

"Erm, papers?" She didn't want to get picky but she knew handing over that amount of money without paper backup was just asking for trouble.

She found herself wondering once again about what Jane's husband Ian was going to make of this.

Jane was in a hurry. She wanted this woman to understand her desperation. She smiled weakly-this would be it.

"Oh, yes!' she said, distracted. She let go of Rowan's hands and ran into the back room.

She returned with an envelope. "Sign these, keep these, and the place is yours. Yours, all yours." Jane thrust the envelope into Rowan's hands and pulled off her apron. She took Rowan's face in her hands and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodbye. And good luck. Great things are coming your way!"

And without looking back, Jane swung the door open and left the café.

Rowan opened the envelope and followed Jane's instructions.

Then she stood there in shock. She had bought the Cafe!

What was she thinking?

Alyssa moved to Rowan's table as Jane left.

She placed down her mocha.

"What was that about?" she asked.

She glanced at the papers clutched in Rowan's hands not wanting to intrude.

Rowan slowly turned to look at her friend, her eyes still wide and wild.

"I..." she choked. She slowly raised her hand clutching the papers. "I've bought the Cafe."

She stood there; glad that apart from Alyssa the Cafe was empty. She could not get her head around this.

Alyssa was gobsmacked.

"You've BOUGHT this café?" she asked in disbelief.

She was speechless so much for her 'big news' compared to this her news was the size of a peanut.

No, she mused, not a peanut, more like a piece of gravel next to Mount Everest.

She moved around the table and hugged her clearly shocked friend.

"I was sitting there by Alex and Ronnie and Jane comes over says she has on offer and wants me to buy the Cafe," she said shakily.

She allowed herself to lean on her friend.

"I can't believe I said okay. I went to the bank and took a chunk out of my savings and paid her price in full. I'm thankful beyond all measure the one thing Brian ever did that was nice at the end was giving me half the money when he sold the house, it gave me a nice packet in the bank that's been in a high yield savings all these years," she pulled away from Alyssa and folded the papers back into the envelope and stashed them far down in her boot.

"She's run off though, has Jane. She gave me the papers and all and ran off. Something's not right with her, I don't know what."

She stuck her hands on her hips and surveyed the Cafe.

"I cannot believe I did this."

She stood a moment lost in thought and then focused back on Alyssa.

"So, I think you have some news don't you?" she grinned, shaky still but slowly recovering. "I'll get us some tea...Goddess knows I need it," she muttered as she went behind the counter.

Alyssa had been concentrating on what Rowan had been saying and had almost forgotten about her little story.

Jane had flogged the café and run off? That wasn't right surely. People just didn't do that!

She shook herself slightly to clear her head.

"Oh...ummm Max asked me to dinner tonight. But Rowan does her husband know yet? Is she mentally stable d'you think? That's not normal is it, to sell your business to someone you barely know!"

Alyssa pondered Rowan's story until her head began to ache profusely. She gazed up at her friend who definitely appeared to be flustered.

Rowan shrieked in delight and jumped up and down, grinning like a loon.

"So, dinner with the boss eh? Did he chase you around the desk," she laughed, then sobered slightly.

"I've been considering that myself. She's not happy and she was clearly desperate to get away."

She reached down and pulled the packet of papers out of her boot and looked them over again. She held out one to Alyssa.

"Look at that. Apparently she was full owner of the Cafe. That shows he signed it off to her entirely a few years ago. I guess he has no say in what she does with it."

She quickly poured out the tea and liberally added sugar and handed Alyssa a cup. She took a quick sip of her tea as she watched Alyssa look at the paper.

"The only thing I'm worried about is the flat. I mean, did Jane own that too? Is that why she was so willing to rent it to me when she hired me here? Or does Ian own it," she sighed deep.

"I'm not going to let it bother me right now," she decided as she took another sip of tea. "I'm going to close up early and meet Chris in the pub, and you after dinner if you're not..." Rowan cleared her throat, "Busy."

If there had been a cushion around she would have thrown it at that point. Thankfully for Rowan however there were no cushions around and Alyssa had to make do with an affronted scowl.

"No, he didn't chase me around the desk actually. He seemed fairly nervous despite his cocky attitude. And I resent that remark," she added playfully, a smile evident on her face.

"Is it all perfectly legal then, her handing the café over you?"

The only other reason Alyssa could deduce from Jane's actions was that she was trying to con her friend.

Rowan chuckled at her friend's attitude about Max.

"You mean you resemble that remark," she teased. "So, first Ryan and now Max. My, my, perhaps I should buy you a little black book. Personally I think you intimidate Max. I think you are quite unlike anyone he's ever come across. He likes to chase and he's not sure how to act if the prey has claws and sets up an ambush."

Rowan laughed and took another drink of tea. She'd been scanning the papers as she listened to Alyssa.

"Honestly, I can't see anything in these other than straightforward transfer of ownership. I suppose I could ask my old solicitor to take a look. Hang on," Rowan got out her cell phone and began to dial.

She moved toward the storage area at the back of the Cafe. She spoke with her former solicitor briefly and began to fax the papers over. She snapped her phone closed, replaced the papers in the packet and put them back in her boot.

"Right, well, I spoke to Lara and have faxed her the papers. She's going to look them over and file what needs to be filed. She'll let me know right away if anything isn't kosher."

Alyssa nodded and contemplated what Rowan had said about Max. She wasn't one to be chased. She liked to have the upper hand.

"Good. Can't have you being conned now can we," she smiled at her friend.

Rowan must be feeling a whole tidal wave of emotions right now. Alyssa contemplated her feelings if she was in Rowan's situation: euphoria, confusion, nerves, and of course shock.

"Little black book?" she questioned curiously.

Rowan grinned at Alyssa's question.

"Yea, so you can keep track of all your men," she giggled. She sobered briefly and blew out a deep breath.

"I can't believe I bought this place," she said, still a bit dazed. "I wonder if somebody's trying to tell me something," she muttered.

"I guess I'm staying in Walford, now," she said with a shrug.

Chris took the long way around to the Cafe to avoid being seen by Marsden. He had to work there and make his own way, not hide behind Alex. Though he had to admit he enjoyed watching Alex face the woman down. She really was such a...bitch. He shook his head.

He walked into the Cafe and saw Rowan behind the counter. He could tell something had shocked her badly, he'd seen it often enough in his line of work. Alyssa was there apparently calming her down. He wondered if the place had been robbed.

"Rowan? You all right?" he asked as he approached the counter.

Alyssa moved out of the way as Chris approached.

She didn't want to be a third wheel, Rowan could tell Chris without her help

She went back to get her mocha from the table and sipped it as she stood watching the pair.

Chris was good for Rowan, she decided. he was sweet and clearly cared about her.

Chris smiled at Alyssa and said "Hi," before he turned back to look at Rowan.

She smiled. "Yes, Chris I'm fine. It's just, I've bought this place. I bought this Cafe not 10 minutes ago and I'm still a bit in shock about it."

Chris looked at her as if he hadn't heard right.

"Ace," he finally breathed.

Rowan came around the counter and hugged him and then had him sit down.

"Let me make you some dinner," Rowan said with a grin. She looked at Alyssa. "I know you have dinner plans but do you want a snack?" Alyssa moved forward.

"No thanks, I want to be hungry when I get there," she smiled at her friend.

She drained the rest of her mocha and went to place the glass in the sink behind the counter.

"Have a nice night guys, I'm off to get ready".

Alyssa walked to the door and looked at Rowan, the mischief evident in her eyes.

"Don't wait up" with that she left Rowan and Chris together in the café.

Rowan stared at Alyssa for a beat at her hunger comment. She snorted laughter but kept her mouth shut. She was NOT going to say "hungry for what?" not with Chris here.

"Well have a nice time," Rowan commented. "We'll be at the pub for awhile later. Be good."

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

Alyssa unlocked the door to her home.

She collapsed onto the sofa in a fit of giggles. She had not paid for a meal all day. Anyone would think she was a goldigga.

She wondered what she should wear. Tarty? Or sophisticated? She should have asked Rowan before she left the café she mused.

Alyssa dug around in her wardrobe. Eventually she settled for her black cocktail dress. Not too short to not be classy but short enough to get his attention.

She smiled at her thoughts. God! She was really messing with this bloke.

She slipped into the dress and redid her makeup. She heated her curlers and gave her hair a little more bounce. She chose her gold strappy sandals rather than heels.

Alyssa stood in front of her mirror and admired her efforts. She went into the kitchen and glanced at the washing up. She still had an hour to kill so she got stuck in

Alyssa dried her hands and smile at the rack of clean mugs.

She picked up a post-it note and started to write something down for Rowan to find later.

She smiled as she stuck the winky face she had drawn to the table.

Alyssa turned and grabbed her long white coat and threw it over herself.

With one final look around the flat she walked out of the door grabbing her handbag as she did

EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A-EE-A2A

She watched Alyssa walk out. Rowan crossed her arms and giggled. She was really starting to like that Alyssa; she was almost becoming the sister Rowan always wished she'd had.

She looked at Chris and put her hands on her hips.

Assuming a spot on EastEnd accent she asked: "What can I get ya luv?"

Chris startled at Rowan's playfulness and then grinned.

"I'll have you an a plate with a side of chips and all," he countered.

Rowan snorted laughter and reached down and slung her arm around Chris' neck and kissed him on the cheek. He put his arm around her back and then reached down and gave her a quick pat on the backside. Rowan gave him a sidelong glance and then stood back up.

"I'll have a burger," Chris said, still grinning. Rowan winked and walked away, exaggeratedly swinging her hips as she did so.

After a couple of hours and a slow but relatively steady stream of people which then dried up, Rowan decided to lock up for the night and go spend time with Chris at the pub. She was looking forward to them having a chance to just sit and talk now that she was becoming calmer in his presence.

She wondered how late Alyssa might be. Maybe one relaxing drink at the pub and then they could go back to the flat. She could do with some quiet and she still had some cake.

She made short work of tidying up with Chris helping her and then locked up and took Chris' arm as they set off to the pub.

After a quick drink at the busy pub, Rowan suggested to Chris they go ahead and go to the flat. She had picked up some beer earlier and there was cake.

Chris readily agreed. He preferred to just spend some time somewhere quiet with Rowan for a bit.

They smoked as they walked. Rowan wasn't about to allow smoking in the flat even though she often smoked, generally when stressed.

She let them in the flat and was pleased and grateful Alyssa had finished the last bit of washing up. The flat also looked like it had been tidied. She fired off a quick text to Alyssa thanking her and letting her know she and Chris had left the pub as it had been too noisy.

Rowan went to the kitchen and grabbed Chris a beer and poured some lemonade for herself. She curled up next to him on the couch, took a drink of her lemonade and as they relaxed the conversation began to flow as they set about getting to know each other properly.


	9. Gene and AlexReunited

**_We do not own Ashes to Ashes or Eastenders_**

**_Authors' Notes: I want to thank reviewer Karl again for pointing out the scene break issue. Hope adding them in has helped. _**

**_This chapter is probably one of mine and Em's favorites. Even proofing it again weeks later after writing it, still enjoy reading it lol. I hope everyone enjoys our reunion between Gene and Alex. Em and I truly enjoyed writing it. _**

**_As for the rest, well, sometimes characters get out of your control and go their own way. Such is the case with Ronnie Mitchell. However, I will admit it was a great deal of fun. And very spicy. Keep reviews coming. I know things seem on the slow side but we are actually doing this like a soap. It's Eastenders after all :-D So...enough of my chatter and Em has a few words and then to the chapter! Moon x_**

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**_Hey everyone. _**

**_We are at the point where things begin to heat up and get a little more exciting. _**

**_Thankyou sooo much for all of your lovely reviews. We really appreciate them. Never be afraid to criticise or point out any mistakes you think we may have made._**

**_Thanks to Karl for pointing out my mathematical error regarding Alyssa. Oops! Maths is not (and has never been) my strong point :) _**

**_We have hit 1000 pages on the word document! WOOHOO. We have also completed a rather explosive scene. _**

**_I really enjoy writing this ficcage and I hope you all enjoy reading it too. So please review and let us know EXACTLY what you think of it. Even if it is a one word review we don't mind. They really make or day when we get them. We like to know what you think. :) _**

**_Enjoy! Em_**

**Gene and Alex Reunited**

**and**

**When Ray Met Ronnie**

Ronnie followed Alex's excellent directions to where they were going.

"So, any idea what we're expecting?" Ronnie asked Alex over the radio in the helmet as they neared their destination.

Alex took a deep breath.

"Probably surprise or most likely shock. Hostility perhaps. Shaz will probably be relieved, Ray...well showing a positive emotion would be nice. But Gene is complicated; I don't know the entire situation so I can't say. Be prepared for anything. "

Alex dismounted the motorbike as they stopped outside Fenchurch East Police Station. She handed the helmet back to Ronnie and juzzed up her hair.

Her eyes drifted to the bright red Audi Quattro parked outside the station. He was here then.

She sighed and faced Ronnie. Taking a deep breath she led Ronnie into the station.

Viv seemed shocked to see Alex but courteous as always he nodded at her.

"Ma'am, the Guv isn't in the best of moods, I don't think it's wise to..."

His voice trailed off as she nodded at him and ignored his warning. She glanced through the windows to CID as she passed. The team were all inside 'working'. He was in his office. Alex could make out the whisky bottle on his desk.

Ronnie stashed the helmets again and followed Alex inside. She could see Alex was nervous, or was it terrified? She reached over and gave Alex's shoulder a quick squeeze.

She smiled at the man behind the counter who nodded at Alex. Apparently Alex's appearance was going to be quite the shock. Ronnie took a deep breath and got herself prepared, anything could happen.

Alex waited to hear the door close behind her before looking around at her colleagues but ignoring the door to the Guv's office.

Shaz looked up at Alex as she wandered inside.

She stood and ran to her, flinging her arms around her DI.

Alex was back, everything would be okay. She would sort the Guv out and his mood swings would vanish. Wouldn't they?

She released Alex.

Ronnie unzipped her jacket as they entered the busy office. It was a bit on the warm side in the building.

She smiled when a petite dark haired woman flung herself at Alex. She felt a moment's regret that she had never really allowed people that close to her that her return might provoke such a joyous reaction.

"Hello Ma'am."

Ray looked up too as Alex entered the room.

Great, DI Drake was back.

Mind you, she might help with the Guv's mood swings; they were really getting the team down. He was unpredictable and had shouted at himself and Shaz for no reason at all earlier.

His eyes moved to the blonde woman next to Alex.

He drew breath in as his eyes jumped out of their sockets.

Black leather? On a bird? He stopped his imagination form conjuring up vivid images as he suddenly felt himself harden.

He stood and moved towards the group of ladies.

He nodded at Alex.

"DI Drake," he said respectfully.

He turned to Ronnie.

"So, what brings you here then?" His eyes travelled to her ample cleavage that was amplified by the top she was wearing.

Ray thanked himself that he didn't wear those ridiculous tight trousers that Chris did.

Ronnie sniffed and huffed out a breath and her eyes fell on Ray. He had greeted Alex respectfully enough but she noticed the expression on his face when he looked at her.

Mindful that this was a police station and that the tension in the atmosphere was palpably thickening, she thought it best she not fly off the handle. Besides, he was a big, strapping lad.

She turned in Ray's direction ever so slowly and faced him. She kept her eyes on his face until his gaze met hers. Then she deliberately looked down at her bustline and casually folded her arms underneath her breasts.

The "leading glance" Roxy called it, although her sister was far more skilled at it than she was. But she managed.

She cocked her hip to one side and turned the corners of her mouth very slightly up so she was almost smiling. She squared her shoulders and fixed her eyes on his face until he met her eyes once again.

Then, she slowly and very deliberately winked.

"Back up," she answered his question in an offhand manner and widened her smile.

Alex had to stop herself from laughing out loud at the way Ronnie had handled Ray.

She directed a smile/grin Shaz's way and then smirked at Ray.

She deliberately kept her eyes off Gene's office.

Ray's eyes went dark when Ronnie deliberately pushed her bust further into his face.

God she had a nice pair...sonality. He smiled and went to share a look with Chris before remembering that he wasn't here anymore. Ray kept forgetting that.

He turned back to Ronnie and stroked his tache. He grunted at her words and returned to his desk in a huff.

This one was smart. And teasing him.

Ronnie looked over at Alex as Ray stalked away back to his desk, her eyes dancing. A mischievous grin played over her face.

So, he was a "hard man", Ronnie thought. Well, as Roxy had so often said a "hard" man was good to find.

She kept watch on him from the corner of her eye but directed her attention back to Alex. She would follow her lead...

Alex directed her attention to the office in front of her.

She could see his form inside. The small room was dark and his frame seemed no more than a shadow.

She took a deep breath and squeezed Shaz's hand gently. She nodded at Ronnie and made her way over to the office counting her steps as she did.

Shaz returned the gentle pressure that Alex exerted onto her palm. She released Alex's hand and watched her move towards The Manc Lion's Lair.

Alex was filled with apprehension as she watched her senior officer.

Shaz went to stand next to Ray's desk for support.

Ray also kept his eyes on Alex as she headed towards the Guv.

She was either stupidly brave or just stupid.

He watched.

Ronnie moved in the direction of Ray's desk and perched on the corner of what was Chris' old desk.

She kept her eyes fixed on Alex's back. The thought "I hope this doesn't get violent" slipped across her mind. She pushed it away.

Alex glanced behind her at the apprehensive faces that watched her.

She smiled what she hoped was a reassuring smile before facing the door.

Should she knock? She never knocked before. Why break a habit of a life time!

Alex took a final deep breath, ignored the jellyfish that were prowling her stomach and opened the door.

Detective Chief Inspector, Manc Lion and Quattro Lover Gene Hunt, known to some as the Gene Genie and to his underlings as The Guv was aware of some sort of commotion in the outer office but chose to ignore it.

He knocked back another shot of whiskey and sighed. He poured another in his glass and hunched over his desk, his eyes dark and glared at the wall.

Where was that insufferable woman? Hadn't that jelly brain Chris found her yet? He growled low in his throat and the contents of his glass followed it. He poured another and realized it might be time soon to open another bottle.

He turned his glare on the door and a nasty insult hovered on his lips as he heard the knob to his office door shifting in preparation of someone opening it.

Alex called on all her courage and opened the door. She shut it swiftly behind her and stood in the dark office letting her eyes adjust to the lack of light.

There he was. Her Gene Genie slouched in his chair knocking back whiskey. The bottle was nearly empty she noticed and a small sigh escaped her lips.

She scanned his face and awaited the tidal wave of abuse that he would undoubtedly throw at her.

Gene watched while someone entered his office and closed the door. The scathing insult died on his lips at the wafting scent of familiar perfume. It couldn't be. He stood up sharply, his legs as he stood knocking his chair back against the wall with a slight bang. The effect of two bottles of whiskey drained away at the sight of the woman who now stood before him.

He lifted one hand and quickly rubbed his eyes with thumb and forefinger, not quite believing what he was seeing. Slowly, he stepped around the desk and approached her.

He stopped close but not too close to her and drank in her presence. His eyes focused in on her face and he paused before he spoke-

"You."

It was low and barely above a whisper but full of all he was feeling.

"You."

He said it again. Ever so slightly louder. As much as he wanted to be angry and rant and rave he found he could not. It all drained away as she stood there, mere inches from him...and he remembered that she'd read his letter.

The letter that said what he never could.

Alex almost stepped backwards as he approached her. She refused to let herself flinch as he stumbled around his office.

She stood her ground and inhaled the familiar scent of him, tobacco and whiskey with an underlying scent that was so unmistakably Gene.

She fought herself, part of her wanted to wrap her arms around him, the other part wanted to run and never come back.

She contented herself with staying put whilst he stuttered.

She cautiously let loose a nervous smile at his words.

"Me."

The world ground to a halt as he heard her voice speak, just one little word. It was really her. She was real to all his senses now, except one.

Before his brain had the chance to berate him that the Manc Lion did not do such things, he had wrapped Alex into his arms and crushed her to him.

As he lost himself to the feel of her in his arms, she was real! He never noticed the tear that traced a slow path down his cheek and fell into her hair.

Ronnie fidgeted, tense and...scared? No, but certainly anxious. She tilted her head and looked at Ray and Shaz. She was at least grateful there were no sounds of screaming coming from the other side of that door.

Alex didn't have time to contemplate struggling. His sudden hug crushed the breath out of her.

She relaxed into him and breathed him in deeply. She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed him back.

She felt the moisture hit the top of her head. It started her off. Her tears stained his tie and jacket as she clung to him desperately.

He felt the wetness on his shirt and loosened his grip on her. His hands moved to gently encircle her upper arms and he pushed her ever so slightly away.

He brought his face close to hers and looked deep into her eyes. He moved one hand up and used his thumb to wipe away the tears from her eye before resting his hand on her cheek.

"It's about time you got back here, DI Drake," he rumbled low in his throat and then his mouth was on hers, where it was always meant to be. Just like she was meant to be in his arms.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie could see the silhouettes behind the blinds and had an idea what was going on. She smiled inwardly for Alex if it was what she thought it was.

She huffed out a breath and looked over at Alex's other two friends again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex responded immediately bringing her arms up over his shoulders and clinging to his neck.

His kiss was soft and tender, not what she had expected at all she kissed him back fiercely. Tears subsiding as her passion for him consumed her senses.

Gene felt his body respond at Alex's unexpectedly passionate and strong response to his kiss.

He knew he would lose what little control he had left if it kept on so very slowly he pulled away.

He gazed at her face a moment, His Bolly. Then a wicked smile twisted his mouth. He felt like himself again.

"Pub!" was all he said as he spun her to face the door and opened it for her.

A look of confusion spread across her face as he broke the kiss.

She smiled at his declaration of the familiar saying. As he spun her she mumbled-

"Beer O' clock."

She felt safe with his hands still clutching the tops of her arms as she faced her friends.

Shaz had been fidgeting the entire time Alex had been locked in the office with the Guv. No raised voices could be seen as good then again it could be equally as bad.

Her heart lifted as Alex emerged, a smiled plastered across her face. Shaz sent her a knowing if relieved loom before moving from Ray's desk back to her own.

Ray was anxious for his fellow DI but his attention was currently focused on trying to control his overly vivid imagination.

Ronnie sitting that close to him, on his desk was not helping the situation.

He tried to keep his mind busy with images of Chris body-popping but it wasn't working. His fantasies had ways of worming their way to the forefront of his mind.

Ronnie looked up from studying her fingernails as the door to that office finally opened. She felt an overwhelming sense of relief when she saw the smile on Alex's face.

The joy radiating from the woman at that moment was almost blinding. Ronnie tilted her head as she examined the man behind her with his hands possessively on Alex's arms.

So, that was Sexy Voice? Ronnie could see the attraction. She had never been averse to a bit of rough herself and she could feel his presence even from this distance.

She noticed Ray watching her again from the corner of her eye. She half-smiled but stayed casual and kept her eyes on Alex, pretending not to notice Ray's scrutiny but pleased just the same if she was being honest at all.

She sighed inwardly, what was it she saw in cops?

Alex withdrew herself from Gene's grasp and walked over to Ronnie leaving Gene to address his team. She sat next to Ronnie. She could still taste her DCI on her lips and she licked them hungrily. She beamed at Ronnie and gave Shaz a reassuring look. Her gazed travelled to Gene and she studied him, memorising his every feature, engraving him into the very depth of her mind.

Ronnie grinned and nudged Alex.

"Don't you look like the cat that got at the cream," Ronnie joked softly. "He's all right that Sexy-Voice man of yours." she added with a quick nod of her head in Gene's direction.

"So, what's next..." she started to ask Alex quietly when Gene's voice rang out.

Alex refused to look at Ronnie when she spoke but instead fixed her eyes on Gene. She nodded though to show her coherency.

"Right! Everyone! Bolly is here, we all say hello and now we are all going to get pissed. Pub!" he announced and strode for the door, his hand snaking out and grabbing Alex by the hand and pulling her along with him. He shoved open the doors and led her out.

Alex turned to answer Ronnie's unfinished question when she found herself being maneuvered towards the doors to CID. She passed through them and shot a nervous glance at the store cupboard where Jim Keats had taken up residency.

Alex smiled at Viv as they passed his desk, Gene still steering her as they walked. She could hear the soft patter of Ronnie's heels as she struggled to keep up with Gene's purposeful march.

Ronnie raised her eyebrows and gave a small snort of laughter. She started to stand up and follow Alex and Gene out but could not resist leaning over to brush an invisible speck of dirt from the top of one of her boots. She straightened up and squared her shoulders, carefully not looking at Ray and began to walk to the door.

Ray grinned at the promise of booze. He watched the Guv and DI Drake lead the way as always. He stood to follow but not before he had got a cracking view of Ronnie's cleavage as she bent over.

Ray inhaled and made his trademark O shape with his mouth. His eyes scanned her body, appreciating every inch as she departed CID. He followed, his eyes glued to her arse.

Ronnie smiled at Shaz and caught and held the door open for her as it started to swing shut again. She glanced at Ray, made sure he saw she was looking and then slowly looked him up and down before stepping forward and letting go the door.

She put a bit of an extra shake in her step as she set off down the hall, well aware of how the very tight jeans she was wearing enhanced her backside.

Ray's eyes widened. All his Christmases had come at once. A busty blonde with a great arse kitted out in leather.

He was fighting hard to control himself as he felt his blood shoot to his trouser department.

Ronnie allowed herself a small grin and hustled to keep up with Alex and Gene.

Gene paused outside and waited for everyone to catch up. He caught sight of the very nice bike parked in front of the station. He glanced at Alex.

"Did you come here on that thing?" he asked as they waited, gesturing briefly at the motorcycle.

Alex nodded in response to his question.

"Yes I did. Why?" she questioned her inquisitive nature resurfacing now her nerves had subsided.

Ronnie gave a quick wave to the nice man behind the desk and kept walking next to Shaz.

She saw that Alex and Gene were already outside and the way his arm had moved she thought he had pointed at her bike.

She wondered briefly if she should join them or go home. She wasn't sure if she would be intruding on their reunion or not. She gnawed her lip thoughtfully and she leaned over a little farther than necessary to open the door.

Ray blanked Viv and moved past Shaz and towards Ronnie. She was taunting him deliberately and he knew it. He thought about groping her as he passed. That would teach her.

He decided against it. He didn't fancy a slap.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene shrugged. "No reason, nice bike. I suppose it belongs to that friend of yours in there?" he asked, as he pulled the keys for the Quattro out of his coat.

Alex looked at him as his withdrew his car keys.

"You're not driving Gene!" she ordered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie felt more than heard Ray catching up to her and getting very close.

She was unable to stop the slight shiver that went through her. What was she thinking? What was it about cops that got to her? The thought that she might not mind shagging that strapping man for England crossed her mind and she gave her head a quick shake to stop it.

Madness! Surely she couldn't.

Ray stood and admired Ronnie's bike more filthy images creeping through his skull.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Of course I am, nobody drives that Quattro but me!" he argued back. "Besides," he said in a low tone, bringing his face close to hers. "I've been stone cold sober since I stood up from that desk and realized it was really you standing there."

He straightened up and spun the keys.

"So don't you argue with me," he stated and walked over and opened the car door and gazed at Alex, barely keeping the grin from his face.

Ronnie waited until Gene had finished with Alex and then tapped her on the arm.

"Alex, can I have a word?" she asked softly. "Um," she began uncertainly, "I don't want to intrude on your reunion, so if you'd rather go by yourself I understand."

Ronnie explained, making sure Alex could see Ronnie was willing to come along if Alex wanted her to but was also not going to be hurt if she wanted to go on her own.

Alex looked at Gene in frustration. No way was he faced Ronnie.

"I honestly don't mind you coming along; just beware of Ray if you do." replied Alex nodding in Ray's direction.

Ronnie sniffed and smiled at Alex.

"Thanks. I think it'll be fun," she said in response. She lowered her voice a bit more, "And I can handle Ray, mate," she said with a twinkle in her eye and a wicked grin.

She turned back to Gene and folded her arms. Her expression was determined.

"You are not driving, there is an empty bottle of single malt whiskey on your desk and I can smell it all over you," she retorted.

Gene drew in a deep lungful of air through his nose.

"That's man smell Bolly, the potency of my animal aroma, now get in the car," he dropped smoothly into the drivers' seat. He shut the door and peered out the window.

"Shaz, Raymondo...move!"

Ronnie grinned at Gene's actions. He had to be an interesting man to be around she was sure. She'd certainly never seen anyone like him before.

She pulled her helmet out of the saddlebag and then turned and looked speculatively at Shaz and Ray as they moved to follow Gene's instructions.

She really shouldn't.

Really. She couldn't!

No!

She could not resist.

"Anybody want to ride with me?" Ronnie asked casually as she zipped up her jacket and tucked her helmet under her arm.

Alex jumped at the opportunity to ride with Ronnie. No way was she getting in the Quattro with Gene and his 'man stink' no matter how much it turned her on. She didn't want to end up in a car crash.

"Sorry Ronnie, but this is a better option for me at the moment" she apologised and took the helmet. She swung a leg over the bike and watched the others taking their places in the car.

Ray watched Alex get on the bike with Ronnie. He slipped in the back of the car with Shaz and watched the woman in leather put her helmet on.

He should have been quicker than Alex to respond. At least she was going to Luigi's he consoled himself.

Ronnie bit her lip and did not let one bit of disappointment show in her expression. It was probably for the best; Alex looked none too happy about getting the car just now.

Ronnie grinned and hurriedly handed the other helmet over to Alex and jumped on her bike. She started the bike up as she waited for Alex to get on and kept her eyes on the car, though she was sure Alex knew where they were going if she couldn't follow the car.

Alex smirked at Gene triumphantly and closed the visor on her helmet.

She spoke the directions to Luigi's to Ronnie and was not surprised that they beat the Quattro there.

Alex was convinced however that Gene had believed it to be a race. She could hear his car screeching as he turned corners and she was glad that she had chosen the bike.

Ronnie sat on the bike, one foot on the pavement and her helmet tucked under her arm. She glanced at Alex at the sound of the gunning roar of the Quattro's engine and the shriek of the tires as the car rounded the corner. She winced.

She slung her leg off the bike and stashed the helmets as the Quattro slid to a screeching stop.

Gene flung the door open triumphantly and stepped out.

"See arrived all safe and sound, isn't that right Raymondo?" Gene gloated and strode over to Alex and offered her his arm.

Alex took his proffered arm and slid her hand down to entwine her fingers with his.

She smiled as they entered Luigi's refusing to look at the little Italian as she did.

Ray grunted at the Guv's words. He had driven more like a maniac than normal just to prove a point to Alex.

He studied Ronnie as she parked the bike. This woman did things to his manhood. No woman had had such a massive effect on him before. It made him nervous.

Gene strutted in to Luigi's.

"Champagne all around and some food, I'm bloody starving!" Gene bellowed good-naturedly as he reached over and slapped Luigi on the back.

Ronnie followed Gene and Alex in. She'd noticed their hands and hid a smile.

She was very aware of Ray watching her again but tried not to let it show as she accepted a glass of champagne and sat down at the table Gene had chosen. She unzipped her jacket and shrugged it off and hung it on the back of her chair.

She concentrated on adjusting the long sleeves of her top to her satisfaction as she made brief small talk with Shaz.

Alex smiled at Gene's good-natured attitude towards Luigi and consequently the little Italian's confusion and usual mumblings in his mother tongue. He hadn't yet noticed their hands and she was glad of the warmth radiating from Gene's palm as it encased hers.

She sat opposite him in their usual places in the table in the corner of the room whilst Ray and Shaz sat at the bar.

She smiled joyously at Ronnie.

Ray had chosen to sit at the bar; he gulped down most of his pint whilst still looking at Ronnie.

He ignored the feeling that was growing between his legs and adjusted himself so that no one would see.

Ronnie smiled back at Alex. She glanced sidelong over at the bar. She couldn't figure out why the other two weren't sitting at the table.

She put the thought out of her mind and looked over some of the food being placed on the table. She took a small plate and picked a few things out and began to eat.

Gene noticed Ray and Shaz at the bar as well.

"Oi!" he called over to them. "Are we not good enough to sit with? We've got food here; it's supposed to be a party."

Ray scowled and moved with Shaz to sit with his superior officers. He sat as far away from Ronnie as he could, this wasn't normal, he thought.

Ray Carling did not get intimidated by birds, no matter how much they provoked him. He snorted and drained his glass.

"So," Gene began as he turned to Alex. "Where exactly did our DC Skelton find you Bolls, and how?"

Alex looked up.

Should she tell him? What if the whole situation happened again? She sighed.

"He found me by chance. Came into the bar and there I was, seeking comfort at the bottom of a very good bottle of wine," she added with a smile.

Gene nodded, lips pursed and under the table he stroked her hand to say he was glad.

"I know he transferred but I was too far gone to find out where," he looked thoughtful for a second and then picked up a sausage and ate it.

Alex stopped herself from jumping as she felt his hand on hers.

She got electric shocks every time he touched her. She loved it!

"Walford," she responded.

She flipped her hand over and tickled his palm with her fingers.

"Walford," Gene snorted. "Chris is working for that stupid cow Marsden?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie was very careful not to let her amusement show on her face when she saw Ray sit at the other side of the table from her. Was he scared of her? No, couldn't be. She drained her glass of champagne and then went to the bar to get a glass of water. She was going to be driving after all and had no intention of giving police officers the idea that she might drive drunk.

Ray watched Ronnie go to the bar and followed.

"Fancy something stronger?" he asked indicating the water.

Ronnie heard Gene's comment and snorted with laughter.

Gene turned his head sharp and looked at her. "What's so funny?"

"I happen to agree with your about DCI Marsden," Ronnie said flatly.

Gene studied Ronnie a moment, then spoke again. "What did she try to charge you with?"

Ronnie sniffed. "The murder of my father," she replied shortly.

Gene laughed. "I bet she did!" He narrowed his eyes at studied her more closely.

"You didn't do it," he said, half-laughing. "But you wanted to."

Ronnie raised her eyebrows at that. "Maybe, but it's over now."

She turned back to the bar and thanked Luigi for the water.

She noticed Ray come up and stand next to her. Brave man, she chuckled to herself. She had to force herself not to choke and spray her mouthful of water at his question about something stronger. She laced her fingers together and tilted her head to look at him.

"Like what exactly?" she asked as she cocked an eyebrow at him.

Ray held back a splutter.

God this woman was forward, but as a friend of Alex Drake what else could you expect?

"Let's start with something proper to drink," he said looking in disgust at her water.

Ronnie twisted her upper body slightly in Ray's direction to better face him.

"Well, I've already had a glass of champagne so now I'm having a glass of water. I am supposed to be driving later you know, so I have to space my drinking out. Don't want to go getting arrested for drunk driving do I?" she asked innocently.

"Depends who's doing the arresting love," Ray responded.

He turned to Luigi.

"Oi, Luigi, gimme a couple of brandies, pronto."

"Are you threatening to lock me in handcuffs?" Ronnie asked archly.

She drank down half the glass of water and then slowly licked her lips.

"That depends on whether or not you try to resist arrest or not sweetheart."

His eyes followed her tongue as she licked her lips and he twitched.

"Luigi, where are those brandies?"

Ronnie turned the barstool so she faced Ray directly and leaned over, close but not too close.

"And what would you recommend? That I come quietly or come screaming?" she asked in a low seductive tone and her lips curved into a smile.

"That's entirely up to you; personally I'm not opposed to a bit of screaming meself."

He took the brandies off Luigi and handed one to Ronnie.

"Put it on the tab Luigi."

He threw back the brandy.

Ronnie took the brandy. Personally she would have preferred vodka; she'd never much liked brandy. She knocked it back and then slowly stood up from the stool, causing her to stand barely two inches from Ray. She put her hands on her hips and squared her shoulders and took a deep breath.

"Then maybe you should get ready to do a bit of screaming officer," Ronnie said huskily. "Cause I don't go down without a fight."

She tilted her head and smiled coyly at him, then picked up the refill of water Luigi had placed on the bar and slowly brushed against Ray as she moved to go back to the table.

Ray felt like grabbing her to him but before he could she had moved away.

She was teasing him again; he would have to teach her a lesson in one or two things.

He watched her go, her arse was a sight, he inhaled.

"Luigi, gimme another brandy."

His shoulder burnt where she had brushed past him, right handful that one.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex nodded.

She laughed at Gene and Ronnie's conversation.

"She doesn't want you anywhere near her patch," she told him.

Alex reached for a bread stick and broke the end off.

She munched it quietly.

Gene made a disgusted noise at the idea of going anywhere near Marsden. He detested the woman.

"Well...go on tell me cause I'm sure you know. How's he doing?"

Alex smiled.

"He has a new friend."

The smile spread across her features and she gave him a knowing look.

"What?" Gene somehow missed what Alex was saying. "New friend, what, who?" He made a brief gesture at Ray trying to chat up Ronnie at the bar. "Raymondo?"

He sighed. "Make sense woman."

Alex laughed at his confusion.

"He has a new lady friend, she's very nice."

Alex kept her voice low; she wasn't sure how Shaz would take the news.

Gene saw the direction of Alex's gaze.

"Ohh," was all he said in reply. "Do you think he'd come back if I asked him to? We're not so far from Walford he couldn't, well, go back and visit often." he wondered, attempting to choose his words carefully.

Alex shrugged.

"It's his decision, I could always ask him. If Marsden kicks up a fuss all you have to do is pay her a visit."

"I'd like to pay that woman more than a visit and all," Gene muttered. "We'll both go, in the morning. If Marsden gets her knickers in a twist then she's going to be very uncomfortable when sitting down. I want my team back," he stated and drained another glass of wine.

Ronnie flopped down next to Alex. What was she doing? She could feel her nerves twanging she was so tightly wound. She knew she'd been needing a good shag lately but none of the prospects around Walford had seemed promising anymore, except Jack and he was still with that Chelsea. So why shouldn't she have some fun?

What was good for the goose and all that...

She knew Ray was up for it. Her close brush against him had shown her that much at least. And even better, he wasn't local.

She drank down her water in one go and glanced at her watch.

Was that the time already? She was glad she'd remembered to phone Roxy and call off going into the pub when she'd decided to drive Alex around. Roxy had said it was fine. Place was empty as and then Christian had cut in with some extremely blue remark setting Roxy into gales of laughter.

She pondered her options but knew no matter what it was time to get home.

She tapped Alex on the shoulder and leaned to whisper in her ear.

"Alex, it's getting late and I should head out. Are you going to stay here?" Ronnie asked with a knowing grin.

Alex turned to her.

She had left her flat and she regretted telling Luigi she didn't need it anymore. To be honest though she didn't believe that she was going to come back.

She looked at Gene.

"Haven't decided yet. I will definitely be back in Walford tomorrow though," she smiled back at her friend.

"Then I'll be off out," Ronnie said. "Let's meet up for lunch tomorrow, at the Caf?" she suggested to Alex.

"Mr. Hunt, it was a pleasure to meet you," she said as she reached out to shake his hand.

"Of course it was," he said smugly and gave her hand a brisk shake. "And you too," she said to Shaz.

She walked back over to where Ray was still standing at the bar and stood behind him. She leaned, her breast brushing against his arm as she whispered in his ear.

"Would you like to go for a ride officer?"

Ray downed the brandy.

"Can't believe you needed to ask that sweetheart."

Ray walked with her out of Luigi's, giving the Guv the thumbs up.

He was well in.

Alex watched them go.

She suppressed a laugh at Ray and Ronnie.

She turned back to Gene.

"So am I going home or not?"

"Oh, you're going home all right Bolls, with me," he replied and bussed her loudly on the cheek. He dangled the keys from his finger.

"And I'll even let you drive."

Alex grabbed the keys.

Shaz had left after Ray. She had a party to go to.

"Let's fire up the Quattro."

"Oh Bolly, I love it when you talk dirty," Gene said and caught Alex into a kiss before heading out to the car.

Alex smiled into the kiss and followed him out to the car. She pushed him against it and kissed him again, keys still grasped in her hand.

Gene growled low in his throat.

"I know the car gets you hot Bolly," he said after he gently pulled away, "But if we don't get out of here we're going to be arrested for indecent exposure, now move," he said, giving her backside a slap.

Alex got into the car and started the engine.

She looked out the door.

"Get in then Guv." She laughed as she shut the door.

Gene jumped in the car and put his hand squarely on Alex's knee. "Home Bolls," he ordered.

Alex looked at him.

"Gene, I don't know where you live," she admitted.

She had never been to his house, as far as she knew, he lived in his office.

Gene burst out laughing at Alex's confession and started giving directions. He squeezed her knee affectionately.

Alex huffed at him laughing at her.

She followed his directions carefully memorising them as she went.

They pulled up outside Gene's home and she turned to him.

Gene looked back at Alex.

"Well, this is me. Would you like to come up for some coffee?"

Alex smiled at the 'traditional' notion of coffee.

"If you're offering," she replied.

She leaned over and kissed him again, the gearshift sticking into her leg.

"I don't have any bloody coffee woman," he growled and climbed out of the car and stood with his arms folded, waiting.

Alex grinned at him and got out of the car.

She locked the Quattro and threw him the keys.

"That's because you drink tea, Gene," she said knowingly.

She had actually never seen him drink coffee in her life.

Gene grinned.

"You know me too well Bolls," he opened the door and stepped back with a gesture. "Ladies first."

Alex moved past him and stepped into his home.

She inhaled and caught the intoxicating scent that was completely unique to Gene Hunt. She looked around the Manc Lion's Lair and smiled.

It was so... Him!

She started looking around the house poking her nose into every room she could reach.

Gene slung his jacket onto the couch and watched Alex inspect his house. When she went into the bedroom he grinned and followed her.

"Is this what you were looking for?" he said in low voice behind her and slid his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. "Bollsss," he drew her name out, his voice thick with emotion.

Alex leaned back into Gene and rested her head against his shoulder.

She turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She kissed him tenderly for a moment and then pulled away smiling.

Gene stood and fixed his gaze on Alex's. Then he began deliberately unbuttoning his shirt, keeping his eyes glued to hers.

Alex stopped his hands and resumed their job for them. As she made her way down his chest she trailed her little finger down his naked flesh.

She could feel his eyes on her but she continued her journey until his chest was exposed completely. She wrapped her arms inside his shirt around his middle and leaned in to kiss him again.

Gene could not hide his reaction at Alex touching his bare flesh.

He pressed against her, his hands plucking ineffectively at her blouse. He hated when women wore complicated clothes. He grabbed hold of the front, tempted to simply tear it off her. Then thought better of it. He managed to work his hands inside so he could feel her skin beneath his hands.

Alex pushed herself closer to him and deepened her kiss.

The feel of his hands caressing her skin underneath her top felt perfect. He was perfect she realised. In his pigheadedness and sexist, racist, fascist way, he was perfect.

She tightened her grip on him and broke the kiss.

She rested her forehead against his and breathed deeply.

"I love you Gene," she whispered breathlessly.

Gene took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes.

"Of course you do," he agreed softly and kissed her.

Alex chuckled at his response as he kissed her.

Then he picked her up and carried her to his bed to show her what he couldn't bring himself to say.

She kissed his neck as he picked her up and allowed him to carry her into his room, immersing them both and their activities in darkness...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/

Outside, Ronnie dug into the saddlebag and pulled out the helmets. She held one out to Ray.

Ray seized the helmet and threw it on.

Ronnie climbed onto the bike and then looked at Ray. She quickly zipped up her jacket. The wind could get cold.

Ronnie pulled on her helmet and started the bike.

"Ready?" she asked, deciding she liked the feel of him against her back.

"You know I am," Ray growled back hugging her closer to him.

Ronnie gunned the engine and then sped off in the direction of her flat.

Ronnie pulled up outside her flat careful to shut the bike off quickly. She didn't want to disturb the neighbors too much. She sat and waited for Ray to get off the bike, very aware of him pressed against her back.

Ray took his helmet off and kissed the exposed part of her neck.

Ronnie felt a shiver down her spine at Ray's kiss. She pulled off her own helmet and turned her head to look at him out of the corner of her eye. She smiled.

"You need to get off the bike first or I'll kick you," she teased.

Ray swung himself off the bike and handed her the helmet.

Ronnie dismounted the bike and pushed it close to the building. She looped the helmet straps over her arm and dug out her keys and quickly opened the door, letting Ray follow her inside. She dropped the helmets on the couch and pulled off her jacket and tossed on top of them. Then she turned and walked over to Ray and faced him, standing close, barely touching. She smiled a long slow smile.

"Officer, I've been a bad girl," she said, her wicked smiled widening.

Ray's grin widened. He pulled her towards him and kissed her.

She tasted good. Even without her leather jacket on his fantasies were still raging out of control.

Ronnie responded immediately. She had no intention of leaving any doubt in this man's mind that she was all talk and no action and that despite her playful behavior she meant business.

She ran her fingers down his chest and then slid them around to his back and then down to grab his backside. Then placing her hands on his backside, she pressed her hips to his.

Ray pulled Ronnie down onto the sofa and lay on top of her. His length pressing into her hip.

He slid his tongue over her lips and explored her mouth.

Ronnie welcomed his weight on her and met his tongue with her own. She slid a hand between them to attempt the buttons on her top. She gave in and tore it open, grabbed his hand and placed it squarely on her breast and then carefully, mindful of her boots, wrapped her leg around his.

Ray grunted into the kiss as her leg wrapped around him.

His hands reached down to his trousers and unzipped them. He squeezed her breast.

Ronnie arched herself against him and took the perhaps unintended invitation and slid her hand into his pants. She was not disappointed.

She broke off the kiss and looked at him and then she gripped him very gently.

Ray squeezed tighter as she took him in her hand.

"I think it's time you made me scream," she invited, her voice thick with lust.

At her words he unbuckled her jeans and pulled them down around her knees. He reached for her inside her jeans and kissed her roughly.

Ronnie reveled in the roughness of the kiss but her boots were beginning to get on her nerves, and her jacket was still on the sofa when he pushed her down and it was digging into her back.

Reluctantly she broke off the kiss and held him back with a hand on his chest. She breathed heavily until she caught it well enough to speak.

"These boots are doing my head in and my jacket zipper is tearing a hole in my back," she began to sit up, pushing him up as she did so. She reached behind her and snatched her jacket onto the floor. Then she leaned forward and quickly removed her boots, pulling her jeans the rest of the way off as she did so.

She reached over and pulled his shirt off, putting them on more equal footing. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her bare chest to his and gazed at him.

"Now, where were we?" she asked and plastered her mouth to his. She wrapped her now bare legs around his waist and fell back onto the couch, pulling him onto her again. She could feel the hard length of him pressing against her and she moaned.

Ray slid his hand into the waist of her knickers, intending to slide them off but her legs were tight around his waist. Ronnie sensed his problem and broke off the kiss.

"Just rip them off," she snarled impatiently.

He smiled, oh yes. And tore them off her without a second thought. He caught her mouth in a rough kiss again, lifted his hips and plunged into her.

Ronnie dug her nails into his back and gasped.

Oh, there was nothing like a bit of rough! She exulted.


	10. Chapter 10

**We do not own Eastenders or Ashes to Ashes**

**Chapter 10**

Max took a quick shower and ransacked his closet for his favorite suit. The one he knew he looked best in.

He wanted tonight to go well. He quite liked Alyssa, he realized. She was feisty and fiery and like no one he'd ever met. He had to admit she intimidated him just a bit. She didn't play by the rules he was used to and if he was being honest it put him just a bit out of sorts.

He smiled at himself in the mirror as he smoothed his tie. Oh yes.

He made sure the place was tidied up, checked the wine situation, and stuck a bottle of champagne in the fridge to chill-just in case.

After a last sweeping glance he gave the place a mental seal of approval, spun his keys around his finger and headed off down the street, whistling.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa locked the door behind her as she left the flat. She smiled to herself as she wondered what lay in wait besides Max that evening.

She skipped down the steps merrily and pulled her coat further around her shoulders as the breeze hit her.

Alyssa walked slowly in the direction of Fargos, smiling as she went.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Max went inside the restaurant. He quickly glanced around but so no sign of Alyssa's distinctive shining hair.

He'd arrived first. He was relieved. The maitre'd led him to his table and he settled for water. He'd order wine or something when Alyssa arrived.

He smoothed his tie and lowered his hand to the table, where his fingers began to beat a nervous tattoo on the napkin.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa saw Fargos distinctive front and moved towards it casually.

She stepped inside and immediately her palate was alert to all the flavours that were dancing in the air. She inhaled the aromas that surrounded her and moved to the maitre'd and gave Max's name.

She was lead to his table and noticed instantly how very dapper he was looking. She allowed the maitre'd to take her coat as she sat opposite him smiling.

Max felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw the maitre'd leading Alyssa towards him.

"Bloody hell," he breathed softly. He stood up and smoothed his tie as the man pulled Alyssa's chair out and took her coat. He sat when she did.

He smiled what he hoped was a charming smile, but the sight of her in that dress had completely disarmed him.

"You," he began and cleared his throat as his voice nearly skipped an octave. "You look amazing. You are quite possibly the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Max took a quick drink of water. He hadn't meant to say the last bit aloud.

Alyssa blushed. She hadn't expected him to compliment her quite like that.

"Thank you," she replied as her blush subsided.

She smiled at him, eyeing his suit. He really did look very debonair in it.

She picked up the jug of water and poured herself a glass which she sipped quietly still thrown by his compliment.

Max had no idea what to say. Normally he knew exactly what to say but this woman unsettled him.

He made as if to gesture the waiter over.

"Er, are you ready to order?" he asked her and inside his head he rolled his eyes at himself.

She laughed silently at his obvious awkwardness.

She nodded at him, she had barely glanced at the menu but she knew what she wanted the moment she had arrived.

"Do you know what you want?" she returned smiling at him again.

She bit the inside of her lip to stop the laughter that threatened to slip from her mouth.

He avoided looking at her as he scanned the menu. He could hear the playful tone in her voice and it unnerved him.

"I'll have the steak," he finally replied, looking up at the waiter.

He looked at Alyssa, his composure back in place and smiled.

"And for the lady?" Max said with a slight gesture at Alyssa.

Alyssa inclined her head at his gentlemanly manner.

"Lasagna please," she replied talking to the waiter but looking at Max. She handed over the menu and kept her eyes fixed on Max's face.

Max ordered a bottle of red and then propped his hands in front of him and laced his fingers.

"So," he said, drawing the word out a bit in an effort to give himself time to think of something to say. "How was your mate, Rowan, is that her name?" he finally asked.

Alyssa smiled at the thought of Rowan and her latest triumph. It wasn't her place to spread Rowan's news. She didn't know if Rowan would want her to.

"Shocked, anxious and I think quite excited," she replied mysteriously.

She was not just talking about the café. She picked up a glass of wine and raised it.

"Cheers."

Max wrinkled his forehead at Alyssa's response.

"Well, I guess that means she's fine then?" He shrugged and lifted his glass to hers.

"Cheers."

Alyssa chuckled.

She relaxed at the familiar chink of crystal as their glasses touched.

"So, how long have you owned the car lot?"

"Well, Bradley and I opened it up just a few months ago. After the insurance business went tits up I just couldn't sit around on my hands and do nothing. especially after Tan left with the kids. Bradley was at loose ends so we pooled our resources. I think it's working out so far," he answered, a bit relieved that she had thought of something to say.

"So where does Pat come in?" she asked curiously.

She knew Max had had a meeting with her, but who she was Alyssa had no idea.

"Well, her husband owned the place quite a while back from what I understand and I think they had minicabs then aswell. Then ole Kevin Wickes owned it and ran minicabs. When he died Pat ended up with all the equipment. When Archie Mitchell got hold of the lot I don't think Pat wanted him to have the minicab business."

He paused and took a drink of wine.

"Nobody round here liked that Archie Mitchell anyway. I didn't realize you hadn't met Pat yet. She's usually all about and meeting the new people. She's kind of a busybody to be honest but in a good way. That Peggy Mitchell over at the pub is a mate of hers."

He suddenly chuckled, remembering the time when Pat and Peggy had gotten drunk in the ice cream van.

"For their age they sure get up to some mischief," he commented.

The food arrived and he found himself relaxing a bit more as he related what had happened with Pat and Peggy and the van.

Alyssa tucked into her lasagna. There was so much history in this place that she wasn't aware of. From what she could grasp most of the families had been around for generations. It was obviously a very close community. Alyssa suddenly felt very small and isolated.

"So currently working there is Darren, You, me and Bradley when he gets back?"

Max started in on his steak. His nerves had made him hungry and he made his way through several bites before answering Alyssa's question.

"Bradley's on the run from the police for that Archie Mitchell's murder. He'll only come back in handcuffs or if they find out who really did do the old man in. My Bradley wouldn't hurt a fly. But he ran when they found some circumstantial evidence so they assume he's guilty," he drank down some water and angrily cut into his steak again.

"Now, why don't you tell me more about you? You're my PA and I should know something more about you," he said, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Alyssa swallowed and nodded at him.

"Go on then, ask me something,"

The playfulness had returned to her voice and the mischievous glint in her eye also put in an appearance.

"Well, where are you from? What brought you to Walford when there are a million other places you could go," he clarified.

"I told you about me," he said, leaning forward on his arm and taking another drink of wine.

Déjà vu thought Alyssa her mind wandering to her previous conversation with Ryan

"Well I'm from the posh side of Birmingham, which explains why I sound like I've stepped straight out of the BBC. And I'm in Walford because I fell for the resident bad boy, my parents disowned me. The relationship went sour and I had to get away," she shrugged.

Max raised his eyebrows. Well, she was certainly short and to the point.

"Well," he said, pushing aside his plate and leaning over to brush a finger against her knuckle, "will you be disappointed to find out I'm not a bad boy?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

She shook her head.

"Definitely not. Not planning on making that mistake again," she answered coolly.

She sipped her wine and took another forkful of lasagne to her lips.

Max smiled at Alyssa's tart answer.

He knew the meal wasn't going to last much longer and they couldn't hang out here all night.

Should he take her to the pub, or go ahead and see if she wanted to go to his place for a drink. He contemplated the wisdom of the situation.

He wanted her. But it was never a good idea to dip your pen in the office ink. He put his hand on his chin and rubbed his mouth with his forefinger, distracted.

Alyssa chewed silently watching his face. Something was bothering him and she was curious as to what was on his mind. She swallowed and looked at him questioningly.

"Something wrong?"

He took a sharp intake of breath, startled at her sudden question.

"No, no not really," he paused and drank off the last of his wine. "My daughter Abi will be here tomorrow morning and she's probably going to stay for a week. She tends to follow me around a bit but I'll make sure she doesn't get in your way at the office," he explained and quickly fished out his wallet when the waiter came over with the bill.

Alyssa smiled at his obvious dilemma. It didn't take a genius to work it out. You just needed to understand the mind of a man. Which she did.

She nodded and placed the knife and fork delicately on her plate, eyes never leaving his face.

"So, what do you fancy now?" he asked as he handed over the money for the bill. "The pub or I've got some nice white wine back at mine," he continued with a shrug.

Alyssa shrugged.

She wanted him to make the decision. She wanted to know what was really going on in his head. Because although she had an inkling she couldn't be sure.

"I don't mind," she replied leaning further towards him.

"Well, then, why don't we go on over to the pub?" he suggested. He had really hoped Alyssa would pick, but when she didn't he figured the pub to be the wiser option. He didn't want her to blow up at him if he'd said they should go back to his. She might think he was trying it on with her. He surely wanted to but that was beside the point. He didn't want her thinking it was all he had on his mind.

Alyssa nodded and pulled her coat back on. She watched the waiter come back with the change and then stood.

She waited for Max and the walked with him out of the posh little restaurant. She noticed that with her heels on she was almost the same height as him but without them she was a fair bit shorter.

As they walked down the street towards the pub, Max took a chance and offered Alyssa his arm.

It seemed the gentlemanly thing to do and he found himself absently wondering how in the world she walked in such high heels. He was glad the pub wasn't far.

She took his arm gratefully.

The place was buzzing when they went inside.

Alyssa let go of his arm once they got inside.

"Go ahead and find a seat, I'll get us some drinks."

The place was insanely busy and she manoeuvred her way through the crowds.

She found some people leaving one of the small booths and she waved at Max to get his attention before sitting down.

Max nodded that he'd seen Alyssa get a table and ordered the drinks. He spotted Pat at the end of the bar talking to Ricky, who finished whatever he'd been saying and sat back down with Bianca. He nodded at his niece and walked over to Pat.

"Howaya Pat?"

"Fine Max, that equipment work out okay for ya?"

"Yea, great. I've got this PA who's a whiz with electronics. Just wanted to say thanks again."

"Well, you're very welcome," she replied and spotted Peggy entering from upstairs. "Gotta go Max, maybe I'll stop over and say hi," she said as she patted his arm and headed off.

Max threaded his way back through the crowd to Alyssa and handed her a glass and sat down.

"White wine spritzer yea?" he asked.

Alyssa smiled at him and took the drink.

She dug in her bag and pulled out her phone. She read an earlier message from Rowan and smiled.

She decided to give Rowan and Chris some more time at the flat before she went home.

"So I'm guessing that's Pat yeah?" she said indicating the woman at the bar.

Max nodded.

"Yea, that's her. She said she might come over and say hi a bit later but it looks like she and Peggy are plotting over there so I wouldn't hold my breath."

He looked around the crowded pub.

"Have you met many people in Walford yet?" he asked as he took a sip of his drink.

Alyssa swallowed the liquid in her mouth and shook her head.

"Just Rowan, who is new aswell, Chris and Alex, also new and then You, Ryan and Darren."

She put her phone back in her bag after texting Rowan that she was in the pub.

"Right, well," he began as he shifted so he could lean a bit closer to her so she could hear him over the noise. "Over there, that's my niece Bianca and her husband Ricky. Over there, on the darts is Minty and Phil and Shirley. There's Masood and Zainab and I think you already met their son Syed and his wife Amira didn't you?"

He continued to point people out to her as they moved by, hoping he wasn't boring her too much.

She listened intently, memorising faces and family connections.

She could feel his breath on her face and was suddenly seized with a desire to kiss him.

She controlled herself by breathing out slowly but could not prevent her breathing from being shaky.

Max finished pointing out Dot, who happened to be his stepmother having married his father a number of years ago.

He stopped talking and was suddenly aware that Alyssa's face was very close to his. He found it thrilling and then he noticed she was breathing oddly.

He leaned back a bit. "Are you all right? Do you want a glass of water?"

She shook her head.

This guy didn't have a clue.

"I'm fine," she replied.

Her face was still fairly close to his and her eyes darted to his lips for less than a moment.

Max's forehead furrowed in confusion. What had he done now? He'd clearly annoyed her somehow. But the pub was noisy and crowded and over-warm.

He blinked and his eyes widened a bit when he saw the direction of her gaze. Did he see that wrong just then? Did she want him to kiss her?

He wasn't sure about doing that in the crowded pub. He cleared his throat.

"Do you want another drink?" he finally managed to say.

Alyssa nodded.

She leaned back to let him pass and sighed once he had gone.

The guy didn't have a clue.

Max's mind spun as he walked back to the bar with the empty glasses. He set them down and stood there a moment, considering.

It could the biggest mistake he'd ever made. He smoothed his tie and stared at the empty glasses and realized he didn't care. He gave Roxy a quick wave and turned and walked back to Alyssa and picked up her coat and held it out for her.

"Come on, let's go get some air," he suggested.

Alyssa stood startled.

She took her coat off him and looked at him curiously.

She followed him out of the bar.

The smiled crept back onto her face as she walked behind him.

Max shrugged slightly when Alyssa took the coat and looped it over her arm rather than allowing him to put it on her. On second thought, it was probably best if he didn't touch her just yet. He led her out of the bar and strolled slowly along.

He swiped at his nose with his thumb and forefinger and smoothed his tie. He offered her his arm again, keeping her outrageous shoes in mind.

Uncertain yet if he should walk her home or ask her to his place he headed in a direction that could easily lead to either. As they neared the darkened community center close to the playground he'd had enough. He stopped and took hold of her arms. He gently stood her against the building and then kissed her.

Alyssa leaned back against the wall and kissed him back.

Her arms snaked out of his grasp and ended up around his neck pulling him into her.

She smiled through the kiss.

Max nearly lost himself in her response. But tried to maintain some modicum of control.

He broke off the kiss briefly and looked at her, searching her eyes.

Her eyes were dark with lust and she leaned back against the wall at his studying gaze.

She kept her arms relaxed on his shoulders.

She parted her lips again.

Max smoothed his tie. He really wasn't crazy about PDA, all his previous sneaking around had put him in the habit of avoiding it.

"Yours or mine?" he choked out.

Alyssa thought about Rowan and Chris.

She didn't want to disturb them.

"Yours," she exclaimed confidently.

"Right," he said shortly. He took her arm turned in the direction of his house. He practically leapt up the stairs to unlock the door. He went inside and then held the door open for her.

She walked past him and looked around his house.

Clean and tidy for a man living alone.

She took off her coat and hung it over the banister on the stairs.

He closed the door and watched her hang her coat.

"Now, there's just one thing. I'd rather it be different but it's not like I could plan this. You can't stay the night. Abi will be here first thing. But," he said, his voice lowering as he neared her. "I can make the time we do have well worth it."

He suddenly scooped her up into fireman's carry and headed up the stairs

Alyssa nodded. Being found by his daughter was not a good plan.

She accepted the fireman's lift and squeezed his bum as he carried her up the stairs.

Max patted Alyssa's bottom in response and carried her into his bedroom and dropped her on the bed. He dropped down beside her and wrapped her in his arms and kissed her again. This time, with no prying eyes watching, he let himself enjoy it.

He moved his hands into her hair and held her tight against him.

Alyssa slipped her tongue into his mouth and kicked off her shoes.

She smiled as she heard them land randomly on the floor.

She brought her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through what little hair he had.

Max ran his hand up her body and kicked off his own shoes while skilfully unzipping her dress and sliding it off. She had wonderfully soft skin.

Alyssa pulled his jacket off and wriggled out of her dress.

She pulled him back down to her and reached for his trousers.

Max knew the direction she was going but was faster. With one movement he had his belt undone and off, his trousers following.

He leaned over her, half covering her body with his and gazed into her eyes. And then he kissed her again, his hands tracing her skin as his lips followed. He swung his foot and knocked the lamp off the bedside table, making it go out.

And then he took advantage of the darkness...

Max felt unbelievably relaxed as he held Alyssa to him. She'd been quite something. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, breathing in the smell of her hair.

He looked at the clock, it was quite late.

"It's gone 2am," he muttered. He looked at her. "I don't want you to go but I should get some sleep in before Abs gets here and I have to go to work. So do you in fact," he joked. "I don't think your boss will appreciate you being late."

Alyssa leaned against him and smiled at him.

She sighed and climbed out of his grasp.

She gathered her clothes and dressed herself slowly.

Max admired the view of watching Alyssa get dressed.

"Goodnight, Mr Branning," she said cheekily.

Alyssa closed Max's front door behind her and twirled as she made her way down the steps.

She headed for home, wondering what Rowan was up to.

He listened to her footsteps down the stairs and the closing of the door behind her, and wondered once again if he wasn't making a mistake.

He reached over and set the alarm and fell asleep, the smell of Alyssa's perfume on the sheets.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rowan found herself telling Chris things she hadn't told people before. Part of it was that she trusted him for reasons she still couldn't completely explain, the other was that he'd seen, and she couldn't bring herself to lie when he'd asked.

It started when she'd asked Chris to fix the door of the wardrobe in her room. The latch kept sticking and it was driving her crazy.

While he was sorting out the door using the small tool kit she'd provided, she tended a call of nature. She came back in the room to find Chris seated on the bed and reading her Book. He had looked up at her confused and had asked her what it was all about.

So she had sat down next to him and explained the basic points of her beliefs and paged through it with him and answered his questions. Her fingers had strayed to the bracelet as they turned the pages and he asked her about that as well. She explained it had belonged to her mother. It was all she had left besides this Book and the recipes.

Her fingers traced the amazingly detailed drawings of herbs and trees and plants her mother had done, admitting that she was poor indeed at drawing and had always admired her mother's skill.

When she'd finished, he gazed at her a minute. Rowan felt the slightest of fears that he was going to get up and walk out the door. Instead, he put his hand on her cheek and told her she was amazing. She blushed and then spent several minutes kissing him as a thank you for his compliment.

Chris stood up after they'd finished kissing.

"I'm sorry but I really should go. DI Drake getting me out of the station to ask me about the Guv and then not forcing me to go with her, I'm a bit behind. Marsden is already well put out by the fact that Alex went there and threw her weight around so I'm likely in for it and better get an early start."

"That sounds just fine," Rowan answered as she stood up and wrapped her arms around Chris' waist. He kissed her nose and smiled down at her.

"I'm going to work through lunch but I'll come straight over to the Caf when I'm done all right?"

"I'll cook you something special," she promised.

"You spoil me."

"Not yet, but I'm working on it."

"I'll have some more of that cake and all," he said, his tone full of greed.

"I'll have something new for you to try."

She kissed him again and walked him to the door.

After he'd gone, she sat down and wrote in her journal. Talking to Chris had brought back some painful memories and she decided to write them down to get them out of her head.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa stumbled up the steps as quietly as she could.

She unlocked the door, walked into the house and listened.

She could hear Rowan's soft breathing coming from the lounge.

She walked in and found Rowan passed out on the sofa. Alyssa smiled and took Rowan's shoes off; she placed a pillow under her head and got a blanket of Rowan's bed to place over her.

Only then did Alyssa spot the little book Rowan was holding loosely in her hand.

Alyssa took it, intending to put it on the table but curiosity seized her and she read the page that Rowan's finger was marking…

_Today I finally shared one of my worst memories ever: the day of Momma and Daddy's funeral. I was devastated when they died but not half as much as losing my sister soon after.____ Lilias-my sister who hates me. Who thinks I'm going to burn in hell.____ Momma and Daddy were good, honest, hard working, well respected people in our town. He worked the farm and Momma taught at the school. They taught me and Lily the Old Ways, the ways they believed in.____The oneness of all living things, respecting the spirits of the world around us, Mother Earth and Father Sky and how to live in and shape the world for the better, through love and hard work and understanding. We were the Wise and we walked the Old Path.____Lily never cottoned on to it. That girl could be frightful mean when she set her mind to it. One night, as ____we all danced in the fields to celebrate the Harvest and the fruitful year we had had, Momma, Daddy, me and the other folk who believed as we did-our coven-Lily packed up and left. ____She'd been stepping out with a local boy, a Church boy and he'd turned her head in more ways than one. She changed her name to Lillian and we ceased to exist for her. She had no more use for us.__  
__  
____Until Momma and Daddy died, and she came to the funeral, full of her hate and her petty-minded Dogma, and the righteousness of her Lord and God. Shame she seemed to forget her God was supposed to be a god of love too but she always did like to twist things to her own liking, did Lily. ____She spewed forth her hate like a fountain spews forth water. She said Momma and Daddy deserved to die for worshipping the devil (never mind we didn't follow Christian mythology and so didn't believe in the Christian devil) and for their evil and sinful ways. I stood there like a deer in headlights, never having heard such poison in all my young life. Then she started in on me. She said things to me I can never get out of my head but nevertheless can never repeat to another living soul, much less write them down. But they killed me. You should never say such things to your kin, your blood, your family. I ran. It was the only thing at the ignorant age of 17 I could do. ____We had no other family. And she made it clear she intended to take the house. She was 21 and newly married, likely she could. I went home and packed up everything that meant anything to me: The Book, my clothes and things, our only photo album, Momma's recipe book and her bracelet. She would have wanted me to have it. I cleaned out the house kitty, walked out the door and never looked back.____I went to the lawyers the next day after staying with one of the Kin who was kind enough to take me in. We all quietly celebrated Momma and Daddy's journey to the Summerland late into the night. ____The lawyer told me how much Momma and Daddy had left me in the will, most of the money. The only thing they had chosen to leave Lily the house and a quarter acre of the land. The rest of the land they left to a Wilderness reclaiming group and a sum of money to help turn it into a place that all could share. I did not begrudge the sum, in fact, I asked the lawyer to please allocate a small portion of the money they had left me into some good banking for the Wilderness group to use. ____The rest I used to go to school up north. I'd always dreamed of getting out of our small Virginia town and now I had. Just not the way I'd expected. I made myself a new person. I carefully trained away all trace of hick from the hills from my accent. I told no one my beliefs; I kept them to myself and tried to forgive my sister. Harm None, that's what is was about after all. ____I studied hard that first year. I also met Brian. Oh, and ain't that a whole 'nother can of worms. I'll deal with that later. Blessed be. X_

Alyssa closed the book and placed it on the floor by Rowan's hand, shut. She had intruded into a part of Rowan's life that she had no business being in and she felt bad.

Rowan's life had not been pretty so far. Alyssa wanted to hug her but didn't want to disturb her sleep.

She contemplated what she had read. She wanted to know more but didn't know how Rowan would react.

She would wait for Rowan to tell her in her own time unless the guilt consumed her.

"Lyss?" Rowan said softly. "I'm awake."

She swung herself up into a sitting position. She picked up her journal and put it on the table, then stood up.

"I was hoping you would read that," she began, "not the whole book obviously but what I wrote this evening. Chris and I talked for hours tonight. He saw something when I asked him to fix that stupid latch on the wardrobe door and started asking questions. It brought up a lot of old memories."

Rowan sighed and began twisting her bracelet. "There are some things I just can't say. I've not exactly given anyone the chance to get close enough to trust. You and Chris are the first. I knew after I told Chris that I should tell you but it was still so raw. So I wrote it down. I was actually going to copy it from the book onto a letter for you but I feel asleep before I could."

Rowan looked at her friend and hoped she hadn't misjudged her. She twisted the bracelet and hoped for acceptance.

Alyssa moved to sit with Rowan on the sofa.

She wrapped her arms around her friend without hesitation and rested her head on Rowan's shoulder.

She held Rowan and waited for her to talk.

She felt mildly better that Rowan had intended for her to read it, but she still felt intrusive.

"I'm sorry," Rowan apologized, her eyes welling up. "I know you wouldn't normally intrude like that. I couldn't even be sure you would read that one page, but I knew you wouldn't read more than that."

She pulled away from Alyssa a bit and sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"You, umm," Rowan's eyes danced around the room, afraid to meet Alyssa's. She studied her fingers a moment and then stroked her bracelet.

She then looked up into Alyssa's face. "You're like the sister I never got to have."

There, now she could only wait.

That was it!

Alyssa gasped at Rowan's confession. She felt herself welling up.

"Rowan!" she exclaimed.

She had no idea how to react. She hadn't expected Rowan to confide something like that to her.

Rather than using more words Alyssa threw her arms around Rowan again and pulled her into a hug again.

Rowan choked out a loud sob and hugged Alyssa back tightly.

She never could have imagined that coming to Walford would bring her to people she could care about, that she could trust.

She found herself glad now that she had bought the Cafe. She was intending to stay, with a family of her own choosing.

After a few minutes of racking sobs, Rowan calmed down and leaned away from Alyssa, thankful that though she might look a fright, she rarely wore enough makeup to exhibit panda eyes.

She sniffed, cocked her head at Alyssa curiously and pulled a tissue out of the box on the table and wiped her nose. She sniffed again. That was definitely Max's cologne.

Unable to help herself, Rowan gasped out loud. "You shagged your boss!" and then clapped her hand over her mouth, worried she's said too much, her eyes wide with shock but snapping with mirth.

Alyssa burst into giggles she shook with laughter at Rowan's outburst.

She nodded her head in response. She clutched her stomach as it hurt from her laughter.

She rolled onto her side and wiped a tear from her eye as it made its way down her cheek.

"How did you know?" she spluttered through her giggles.

Rowan took Alyssa's arm and held it up to her friend's nose.

"His cologne is all over you," she giggled, "so he must have been too."

Rowan grinned and blushed. "I have to confess," she began uncertainly. She cleared her throat. "Today, when Chris and I met up for lunch, well," she paused again, her cheeks flaming. "We didn't really get around to the whole food thing," she smiled a cheesy smile and made a silly face.

Alyssa smiled at Rowan.

"I did wonder what you were going to get up to. Though I did have an inkling. It's the way he looks at you Ro, he's smitten."

"I'm in deep smit myself. We had such a nice evening; I don't think there was a moment's silence most of the night. We just talked about stuff, all sorts of stuff. I bounced a few ideas off him about the Cafe. Just a few minor changes, nothing horrifying. Just to put my own stamp on the place," Rowan went on. She hunted around for the paper she'd written them on.

Alyssa sniffed at herself. "Do I really smell like him?"

Rowan cracked up at Alyssa's question. "Yes, maybe I can just smell it better cause I don't wear perfume. It makes me break out in hives."

She stretched and yawned.

"I think, it is time we hit the hay, we both have big early days tomorrow." She grinned knowingly at Alyssa.

Alyssa took the paper and glanced down at the changes Rowan wanted to make. She nodded as she went down the list.

She cracked up at Rowan's final comment and the meaning behind it.

She nodded at her and stretched too.

"Sleep tight Rowan," she smiled at her friend and retreated to the sanctity of her room.

"Blessed be," Rowan called after Alyssa before flopping onto her own bed and quickly into sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan woke up again just a couple of hours later. She hurriedly grabbed a shower, careful to go easy on the hot water, and got ready for the day.

She pulled on a tight, long sleeved pale grey top and pulled a darker grey, loose sleeveless top stylishly embroidered with flowers over it. She pulled on her most comfortable pair of jeans and her boots. The coffee was done brewing by the time she was done and she fixed Alyssa a cup to her liking and put it on the small hall table outside Alyssa's door. She rapped twice smartly.

"Coffee at 6 am," she announced and went back into the kitchen to quickly prepare some breakfast. She paged through her mother's recipe book and made some notes. She quickly buttered the toast and then went back to the hallway. "How do you want your eggs?" she asked.

Alyssa mumbled incoherently at Rowan's question and dragged herself out of bed so that she landed in a heap next to her bed.

She stood and stumbled to the door. She opened it and grabbed the coffee. Gulping almost half the cup down, burning her throat as she did so, she moved into the kitchen where Rowan was cooking.

"Morning," she croaked. She gulped back the rest of the coffee and placed the mug in the sink.

"Scrambled," she replied in answer to Rowan's question. She collapsed into the kitchen chair and watched her flat mate sleepily.

Rowan hid a smirk from her friend. Her insomnia had forced her to be a morning person, she couldn't help it. She turned from the stove as she expertly cracked eggs one handed into the pan and added a dash of cream.

"As you can see, I'm all done with the facilities. I did not hog the hot water if you want to shower while the eggs cook."

She snagged another slice of toast as it popped up and rapidly buttered it. She placed the plate of toast on the table and set about cooking the eggs.

Alyssa watched her friend expertly making her breakfast. Again, she realised.

She stood and went to get a shower; she paused at the door.

"Thanks Rowan."

Rowan gave Alyssa an odd look.

"Thanks for what?" she wanted to know but heard the water and knew she'd have to wait for her answer.

Alyssa returned to the kitchen 34 minutes later, fully dressed and ready to go.

She was wearing a pair of leggings, long blue jumper top and navy blazer with the sleeves partially folded.

She went to the kettle.

"Cuppa?" she offered holding up a mug.

Rowan nodded at Alyssa's offer and pointed at the coffee maker, the pot still half full of proper coffee. She grinned and put the plates on the table.

"Soup's on," she announced.

Alyssa smiled and switched to the coffee maker. She emptied he contents into two mugs and padded to the table with them in her hands. She placed one in front of Rowan and sat with hers in front of her plate. She grabbed some toast and started on her eggs.

"Delicious," she congratulated after her first mouthful.

"Thanks," Rowan replied. She was glad Alyssa enjoyed her cooking. It was one of the few outlets Rowan allowed herself and it helped keep her from smoking.

Rowan ate methodically through her breakfast and then drained her coffee.

"I'll be at the Cafe all day. Now, I've made you a sandwich for lunch. It's that chicken I told you about. It's on a nice ciabatta with a bit of lettuce and tomato and Muenster cheese and a special dill herb sauce. No butter. I have never understood that," she muttered.

"There's one for you and one for Max and one for that other kid, what's his name..." Rowan paused, "Darren. I expect reviews."

Rowan slung her bag across her shoulder, picked up the carriers with that mornings baking. This time she'd done hand-held fruit pies: apple, cherry, and blueberry. They were easy enough to do all in one go.

"Oh, and there are some pie things there too," she added and hustled out the door. "Bye!"

Rowan was gone before Alyssa could thank her. She was left sitting at the table, half a plate of eggs left, stunned.

She chuckled at Rowan after she had gone.

She finished her breakfast and took her plate and mug to he sink. She still had time to kill so she set about doing the washing up.

She rinsed the last few bubbles from her hands and placed the mugs back on the rack.

Alyssa checked the clock, 7:50.

She grabbed her bag and the sandwiches Rowan had made and headed out of the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie groaned and opened her eyes as the bright sunlight flooded in. She looked around the room, her perspective was all wrong! She realized she was lying on the floor and she ached, but it was a good ache. She sighed and thanked her stars she wasn't hungover.

She spared a glance at Ray, her bit of rough from the night before. He was clung to her like a limpet. She sniffed. He might not be so amazing in the looks department but she could not deny the man had possessed some impressive equipment and a brilliant knowledge in the use thereof. She had expected him to be rough with her, a part of her begged for it, but he'd also possessed an unbelievable gentleness and she blessed the thick walls of her flat that hopefully kept the neighbors from hearing her screams.

Well, she had asked for it she recalled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Peggy stumped down the stairs and looked over the pub. It was still a mess. Her head was pounding. She vaguely remembered Pat and a bottle of vodka. She rubbed her head and hoped her memory would return and hoped she hadn't done anything embarrassing. Herself, alcohol and Pat was a recipe for disaster!

She picked up Roxy's phone where she'd left it on the bar and pecked out a text to Ronnie. They were going to need some help to get this place in shape.

She stumped back upstairs to wake Roxy. They would need to get a move on or they'd be opening late

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie heard her phone beeping at her, informing her of a text message. She groaned again. Probably Roxy wondering where the hell she was.

"Ray," she said, giving him a gentle shake with her hand. "Ray, wake up, come on."

Ray grunted and rolled over.

It wasn't time to wake up yet. He sleepily opened his eyes and looked around the unfamiliar surroundings.

He smiled as he remembered last night. He had pulled alright.

No rubbing of the tache when he informed the office of his 'exercises'.

He registered that it was her voice that had woken him along with the blinding sunlight streaming through the window.

He sat up and looked at her.

Her hair was still disheveled from their antics and her body the way he had left it when he had finally fallen asleep.

Why did she have to be so shag worthy?

He wanted to do her again right there right now!

Ronnie raised an eyebrow at Ray; in his present state it wasn't difficult to follow the direction of his thoughts. She was tempted but she had made a promise to her sister to help out at the Vic and she was not about to go back on it. Not when they were finally mending things.

"I have to get to work," she said. She was aware of her present state of undress as well but she hoped if she acted like it was nothing, he might follow her lead.

"And as much as I am tempted for a repeat performance, I can't let my sister down," she explained. She took his face in her hands and kissed him.

"I think I can say without a doubt last night was one of the best," she kissed him again.

"I've written my number down," she said, indicating a piece of paper on the coffee table. "I think I would be quite agreeable to doing this again sometime," she smiled and stood up. "I need a shower. Help yourself to a cup of tea if you like."

Still smiling, she paced slowly across the room and towards the shower she desperately craved.

Ray groaned at the pain in his head but smirked at Ronnie's words.

He stood clumsily and grabbed his trousers. He shoved one leg in, hopped as he tried to regain his balance then did the same with his other leg. He grabbed her number and stuffed it into his pocket.

Ray stretched and let his mind wander to Ronnie in the shower. He felt his erection and put a stop to those thoughts immediately. That was the last thing he needed this morning.

Ray stumbled into the kitchen and fished around in cupboards for tea bags and spoons.

After 10 minutes he was sat at her kitchen table with a steaming mug of tea clutched between his hands. Trying not to let his mind wander.

Ronnie walked into the kitchen, freshly showered and dressed. She looked at Ray and felt a rush of sympathy. She placed two paracetamol on the table next to him.

"There's plenty of hot water left if you want to grab a shower," she offered. "Clean towels on the shelf."

She fixed herself a cup of tea and sat down.

Ray nodded his thanks and threw the pills down his gullet, following them with the rest of his tea.

He shuddered. He hated medication of any sort. Even though he knew that it helped.

He placed his mug in the sink and took her up on the offer of a shower.

He still felt sleepy and boiling hot water should do the trick and wake him up.

Ronnie was unable to help herself and admired his backside as he walked down the hall. She smiled and picked up her phone.

The text was from Peggy. She snorted a laugh and wondered how long it had taken Aunty Peg to type the text. She fired off a quick response that she would be there within a half hour or a bit more and then sat and finished her tea and allowed herself a slight disappointment that there was no time to join the man in the shower.

Ray came back into the kitchen, permed hair wet and tache damp.

"Well, I'll errrrrrr be off then," he mumbled.

He bent and pecked her on the cheek.

Immediately feeling like a poof, he turned and walked towards the door.

"I'll see you round then?" he half asked as he reached for the door handle.

Ronnie stood up and walked to him.

"Why don't you walk me to work, and if you're hungry there is a very excellent café nearby where you can get some breakfast. You did expend rather a lot of energy last night," she finished with a grin and patted his bum.

She grabbed him and kissed him soundly and then opened the door.

Ray grinned and followed her out of her flat.

He didn't know where she worked. He decided he would follow and find out. As for breakfast he may not have time. The last thing he needed was a bollocking off the Guv for being late. Mind you with Drake being back his mood might improve.

He wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked, pulling her into him.

Ronnie stiffened ever so slightly but didn't make him move his arm. It was hopefully still early enough that everyone on the Square wasn't getting an eyeful. She really didn't care for people always being in her business.

She walked up to the Vic.

"Well, this is where I'm at today," she said. "The Cafe is just there. I'll say thank you for last night but I don't want to give fodder to the gossips so no kiss goodbye," she explained, with a smile to keep the sting from her words.

Ronnie's phone rang and she hurriedly pulled it out of her pocket. Alex.

"Hi, how are you? Great. Yes, of course I will. Don't forget about lunch yea? Bye." she flipped the phone shut and looked at Ray.

"That was Alex; they'll meet you at the Cafe there."

Ray nodded at her words.

"See you around."

He strolled off in the direction of the café. Ronnie's words had shocked him but then clearly she was an independent woman. He shouldn't be surprised really.

She worked in a pub. This woman was fantastic!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Gene woke up the next morning, his head felt like it was in a vice and his mouth tasted like something had crawled in it and died, not to mention dry as a sidewalk in high summer. He grunted and coughed and sat up in bed. He leaned, elbows on knees and face in hands. He scrubbed his face and breathed deep.

He turned and looked at Bolly. She was adorable when she slept, and she was still real. And he felt like himself again, only better. He padded into the kitchen and switched the kettle on then took a very hot shower.

He felt like a new man.

Alex felt the heat next to her vanish and the weight of Gene disappear from the bed.

She sighed and rolled onto her side, screwing up her eyes at the specks of light that managed to find the gap in the curtains. She hid her face in the pillow.

She heard the kettle switch on and it starting to boil. The shower started in the room next door.

She stayed in bed. She knew he would have to return to get dressed. She would get up then. Perhaps.

Gene finally got out of the shower, all traces of his "sickness" washed away. He went into the kitchen and banged together two cups of tea and carried them into the bedroom. He noticed Alex was awake. He put her cup on the bedside table and set about getting dressed in a brisk businesslike fashion.

"Get up Bolly," Gene ordered as he shrugged on a jacket. "We have one of my team to rescue from one of the most inept DCI's around. Let's go."

He drained his tea and went into the bathroom for a quick shave then made another cup of tea and waited.

Alex groaned. She didn't want to get up. She buried her face further into the pillow, inhaling the traces of Gene that lingered there.

She rolled out of the bed and took a gulp of tea. She padded to the bathroom. Gene was shaving but she needed a shower.

"Get out Gene, I need a shower," she ordered.

She leaned against the door frame, arms folded and head tilted to one side, watching him.

Gene carefully finished and wiped his face. He looked at her standing there, still not wearing a stitch!

He stood in front of her and put his hand on her neck and then slid it slowly down her bare front. He gave her a quick kiss and then stepped out of the bathroom, giving her a light smack on the backside as he did so.

Alex shut the door with her foot and stepped into the shower.

She emerged 10 minutes later wrapped in a fluffy white towel. It smelt of him. She had borrowed his tooth brush and toothpaste to clean her teeth and remove the awful morning taste that lingered there.

She made her way back to the bedroom where she knew her clothes lay strewn all over the floor.

Gene heard her rummaging around in the bedroom and went to see what was going on. He saw she was looking for clothes and went and opened his wardrobe.

"Bolly," he said, "you left some stuff behind and Luigi gave it to me for safekeeping."

He stepped aside and gestured at the two or three tops and some jeans and a pair of dressy slacks that were hanging there.

Alex smiled. So that's where her favorite top had got to!

She kissed him briefly on the cheek and pulled on the jeans and one of the tops. She dug in her bag and found some makeup. She applied it carefully.

"Don't suppose you've got a hair dryer?" she asked casually.

It didn't matter if she left it wet, it looked okay when it dried naturally, she would just be paranoid about it.

She turned to him and kissed him properly then awaited a reply. He kissed her back and snatched up the keys to the Quattro.

Gene jokingly puffed air at her hair.

"No, what do I need with some poxy hair-dryer. Get your act together woman and let's go and call that mate of yours and tell her to have Raymondo meet us at that Cafe you mentioned."

Alex flattened her hair in annoyance but followed him out of the house.

She whipped out her phone and dialed Ronnie's number as she sat in the Quattro.

"Ronnie? Hey it's Alex! Yeah, good thanks. Can you get Ray to meet us at the Café? Thanks."

She ended the call and leaned back into her seat.

She watched Gene's face as he drove. He was absorbed in what he was doing and she smiled at the expression on his face.

Gene grinned and launched the Quattro down the street, headed for Walford.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan practically ran to the Cafe in her exuberance. She opened the door and went inside and set about quickly and efficiently getting ready for the day. She rearranged the cake and brownies still left and added the pies with little notes on toothpicks to say what was what.

She threw two batches of buttermilk biscuits in the oven and set about making sausage gravy and prepping scrambled eggs for fast cooking. She then made short work of organizing the work area to her liking.

She went around the counter and flipped the sign to "Open" and then pulled out the specials board and began to write, sipping on a fresh cup of coffee as she did so.

Chris arrived at the Cafe a short while later. Rowan leaned on the counter and gazed at him as he groused about the day he had to look forward to with Marsden. Rowan gave him a cup of tea and set about making him breakfast after he agreed, a bit reluctantly, to try her new breakfast special.

He really didn't understand biscuits for breakfast. She showed them to him and broke one open still warm from the oven. She spread some butter on it and handed it to him as she explained it weren't that sort of biscuit.

He wolfed it down and heartily approved and Rowan leaned over to kiss some butter from the side of his mouth.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Max had been ready that morning for Abi's arrival. He'd made her a quick breakfast and then allowed that she could come to the car lot for a bit that morning. He did explain though that it might not be a bad idea to see if she could visit her friends, like Jordan, for most of the day so he could work.

Abi sat at his desk and idly surfed the internet while Max checked his messages, and waited for Alyssa to arrive.

Alyssa strolled through the open door to the car lot after informing Darren that Rowan had made him lunch.

"Morning," she said brightly as she sat down at her desk.

She switched her computer on and moved her chair backwards to grab some files.

She placed them in front of her and then directed her attention towards Abi.

"You must be Abi, I'm Alyssa," she smiled at the young teenager.

Max smiled good morning at Alyssa as she walked in the office. He placed a Starbucks in front of her and had Abi move to what had been Bradley's' desk so that he could work. This time he'd made Darren come in early and go fetch Alyssa her drink.

"Hi," Abi said to the woman shortly and with the slightest hint of rudeness.

She looked at her father. "Jordan says he'll meet me in the park in an hour. His mum is going to take us somewhere a bit later he said."

"All right," Max agreed and carefully did not look in Alyssa's direction.

Alyssa smiled at the Starbucks and mimicked her actions from the previous day by opening the lid and whipping her forefinger around the rim and licking the froth from it, her eyes fixed on her monitor.

She smiled in amusement at Abi's response.

She opened Max's diary on her computer and checked his 'agenda' for the day. No meetings until that evening.

"Max, we need to decide if and when you want to hold interviews for taxi drivers," she pointed out turning to face him.

"Yea," he agreed in response to Alyssa's suggestion and he stood up and handed her a piece of paper.

"Here, put this bloke down for tomorrow at 2:30. Thanks. Oh and," he stopped at the door and turned around. "Either Pat or Ricky is going to stop by today and give you a crash course in how to use that thing," he gestured at the dispatch equipment.

Then he went outside for his first fag of the day.


	11. Chapter 11

We do not own Ashes to Ashes or Eastenders

**Chapter 11**

Alyssa nodded as he left.

She typed in his new addition to his schedule and wrote down on a post-it note to expect a visit from either Pat or Ricky.

Her gazed flicked to Abi who was seemingly absorbed in whatever she was doing.

"Abi, if there's anything you need just let me know okay?" she offered politely.

"Okay," she answered offhandedly. She looked at Alyssa's back and wrinkled her nose a bit. "I'll be out of here soon anyway."

Alyssa turned in her chair to face the younger girl, she smiled, remembering what it was like to be Abi's age. The whole world at your feet, ready to do whatever you wanted.

"Oh really? Lucky you," she said wistfully. "Going anywhere nice?"

Abi frowned.

"Just around with my friend Jordan," she replied, her tone that said "mind your own business".

Alyssa nodded. She heard Abi's tone. Bloody teenagers! Take everything so personally. If Abi was younger Alyssa knew that she wouldn't be able to stop talking.

"Nice," she said and turned back to her computer terminating the conversation as Abi clearly didn't want to talk to her.

Max came back in, forestalling any more of Abi's attitude towards Alyssa.

"Jordan and Denise are on their way over," Max said to Abi. He noticed the boxes holding the sandwiches and pies Rowan had given Alyssa on her desk and picked one up. "What's this?"

"Thanks Dad," Abi said brightly. She got up and hugged her dad, narrowed her eyes at Alyssa and bounced out the door.

Alyssa looked up at his question.

"Oh, Rowan's been experimenting and using her talent for food to make everybody lunch," she replied watching Abi leave out of the corner of her eye.

Once she had gone Alyssa felt herself relax. Children complicated everything. They always did. "Have we had any interest about the taxi driver's job?"

Max divided his attention between the box and Abi leaving.

"That's nice of her," he commented absently. "Just the one interview on Friday so far. It's early days yet and there's no rush," he moved his head to peer out the blinds as Abi met Jordan and Denise at the edge of the car lot and they walked off.

He dropped the box then and seized Alyssa and kissed her soundly.

Alyssa was shocked by his sudden need but kissed him back.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and broke the kiss.

"Good morning to you too, Mr Branning," she said huskily.

"Good morning," he said back.

He reluctantly let her go and walked over to put the kettle on. He turned around, keeping his distance and smoothed his tie.

"So, hope you got some sleep?"

She nodded and smiled remembering her late night chat with Rowan.

"Eventually," she replied mysteriously. "You?"

He nodded. "Dropped off right after you left."

He fixed his tea and then went to the door and called out to Darren. After a few words, he came back inside.

"Darren's gonna call some mates and have them get us some more job flyers out there," he said as he shut the door and carefully thumbed the latch behind his back.

He walked back over to Alyssa and grabbed her up into a kiss again. He perched her on the edge of the desk and slid his hands up her legs and under her skirt, sliding it up as he went.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck holding him in place, she smirked at him happily.

"In the office, naughty, naughty,"'she breathed as his lips encased hers.

Max's only answer was a low growl as he clutched her to him and shagged her on the desk.

He let her go and Alyssa stayed sat in the same position he had left her in.

Her hair was disheveled and her clothes ruffled and clung to her crookedly.

She stood, slipped off the wooden surface so that she was standing and tidied herself before looking down at the mess they had made on her desk.

"Next time we do it on your desk," she said.

She set about trying to arrange her belongings into something that vaguely resembled the order they were In before. She was glad that the Starbucks had been safely out of the way on the other side of the desk.

Max adjusted his own clothes and chuckled at her comment. He helped her tidy up her desk.

"Next time," he said, and pointed at the couch on the other side of the office near the dispatch equipment.

She looked at the couch. Much comfier than a desk she had to admit.

She placed everything back in it's original place, right down to the last paper clip.

Alyssa turned and gave him another cheeky kiss before twisting out of his reach and sitting down at her monitor.

"What time was this thing on Friday?"

"2:30," Max reminded, gesturing at the scrap of paper. He unlocked the door and propped it open and then sat down at his desk and drank his tea.

He wasn't going to make it through the day, he was sure of it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan startled and jerked back from kissing Chris when the door opened.

Ray marched into the café and leaned against the counter reading the specials.

Rowan put Chris' breakfast down and as he inspected the food, she turned to see a big bear of a man at the counter.

Ray looked at Rowan as she moved back behind the counter.

"Bacon buttie, love," he said.

Ray turned to gaze around the little café as she made him breakfast. Then he saw him.

"Chris!" he bellowed.

He strolled over and slapped Chris on the back causing him to choke on whatever it was that he was eating.

"So this is where you transferred down to?"

She quickly put together the bacon buttie he ordered and asked if he wanted tea but her voice died in her throat as the man bellowed Chris' name and then smacked him hard enough on the back to cause Chris to choke on his food.

Chris managed to swallow the mouthful of food he had finally and looked at his mate Ray standing there big as life. He stood up and gave Ray a quick slap on the back hug and then sat back down.

"What you doin' here Ray?" Chris wanted to know. "Did you see DI Drake? Did everything go all right with her and the Guv?"

Rowan put the bacon buttie on a plate and added a few chips, he was Chris' friend after all. She poured a mug of tea and brought them over and sat them on the table in front of him.

"Thanks Ro," Chris said. She had allowed him to use the nickname she'd never been crazy about last night. He reached up and squeezed her hand. "This is Ray, my best mate."

Rowan smiled. "Hi," she said simply. "Nice to meet you."

"Ray, this is Rowan," Chris didn't say anymore, the look on his face and Rowan's hand in his said it all.

Ray picked up a handful of chips and shoved them into his gob to quench his stomach which was now coming dangerously close to grumbling.

He noticed Chris and Rowan and clocked immediately what was going on.

"Pulled then have you mate? Does Shaz know?"

He bit into his bacon buttie and then picked up the nearest ketchup bottle. He lathered ketchup all over the bread and then took another bite.

"Yeah, Drake and the Guv did a little more than talk," he replied raising his eyebrows in a knowing and suggestive way. "They're on their way down here now I reckon. Drake told me to meet em here."

Rowan's eyebrows flew up into her hairline at Ray's comment. This man was Chris' best mate? Rowan was gobsmacked. She folded her arms and watched him, her brow furrowed.

He held his less greasy hand out to Rowan. "DI Ray Carling."

Rowan winced but carefully shook Ray's hand. She glanced at Chris.

"I'll be at the counter if you need anything," she said to him quietly and then headed to the counter with a last baffled glance at Ray.

"Ray, come on," Chris hissed at his friend. "Shaz and I split up a long time ago, Rowan knows. We're just mates now that's all." Chris took another bite of his breakfast. He was really quite liking the sausage gravy and biscuits.

"So the Guv and Drake, everything's all right?" Chris wanted to know.

Ray nodded. "As far as I know. They went back to the Guv's. I reckon he shagged her last night. Mind you I got some action too," he added winking. He watched Rowan go.

"What's her problem?"

"Ray, you were a bit rude," Chris replied. Then he realized what Ray had said, with no tell-tale stroking of his tache. "Really? Who'd you pull?" he asked quietly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The bustle and glare of the familiar East End station threw Jane slightly, as she wheeled her hot pink suitcase-one a friend had given her so long ago-through, across the uneven cobbles of the square until she reached the large, looking metal gates of Walford tube station. She felt hot tears well up in her eyes. But it was fine. She'd realized long ago that Albert Square wasn't the place she had always thought. She couldn't do it-not anymore.

She remembered the last argument with Ian, and her heart felt as though it would shudder and shatter into a thousand pieces. She thought of the café. Her livelihood-gone with the wind, like she herself. She hoped the girl who had taken it would do great things, wonderful things with the place she had nurtured and adored.

But there was nothing left anymore, not Ian, not anyone. She walked confidently through the station until she got to the stairs. Lifting her suitcase and carrying it slightly lopsidedly, she walked up the stairs, hoping for a new life, breathing in the final intoxicating smell of Walford life. She took one last look back, and wiped the prickling tears she could feel welling up. Her breath shook as she took one more look back.

Finally, she nodded, this felt like the right thing to do. Exasperation aside, and fueled by a sudden fiery enthusiasm, she nodded again and carried on up the stairs.

As she reached the tube itself, her hair whistled and waved in the wind from the train. The doors slid smoothly open, and she stepped onto the train. She arranged herself into a nearby seat, and placed a suitcase next to her legs. The doors slid shut, the train purred into life.

Jane glanced behind her as she saw Albert Square disappear behind her in a flurry of memories, regrets, hopes, dreams, and floods of tears.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie banged on the door of the pub. She'd managed to make it over in far less time that she'd expected. She watched Ray walk off to the Café. She missed Jack but had found Ray to be a more than adequate replacement, for now.

She really didn't relish getting tied down again. She was starting to find Roxy's attitude far more appealing and less complicated.

Peggy opened the door.

"Ooh, you got here quick darlin. We were packed in like sardines last night. I hate to ask but Roxy's busy with Amy and that Danny is nowhere to be found so can you please check the bathrooms?" Peggy begged, her liking for Mr. Charming Danny Mitchell had waned considerably over the past few days. He was never around when you needed him.

"Sure Aunty Peg, for you," Ronnie said and smiled.

"Thanks love."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The roar of the engine and the screech of tires on pavement announced the arrival of the Quattro outside the Café.

Rowan jumped, worried there was an accident. She caught sight of Chris' face though, he seemed to recognize the sound and realized maybe not.

Gene swept out of the car and turned to survey the area. "Come on Bolls, let's get Raymondo and a full English while we're at it."

And with that he stomped into the Café.

Rowan looked around from the Specials board as the presence of the Gene Genie filled the Caf.

"What can I get you?" she asked, slightly overwhelmed.

"Full English love and tea," he replied and then turned.

Chris looked up when the Guv entered the Cafe, his fork dropped to his plate. "Guv," he whispered.

Gene saw Chris. "DC Chris Skelton, what are you doing in this dump called Walford?"

Alex followed Gene into the small café.

"Morning Rowan," she said kindly as she saw the woman behind the counter.

She rolled her eyes at the Guv's comment and smiled kindly at the shocked DC.

"Hey Chris, Ray," she nodded. She turned back to the counter. "Rowan, you couldn't get me a decent cup of coffee could you?" she asked.

Gene snorted at Alex's order of coffee, but realizing this was another friend of DI Drake and, his memory supplied, Chris' new lady friend, Alex had called her.

Rowan put Gene's tea on the counter. "I'll bring your food over," she said.

Gene looked her up and down. Okay.

"Thanks love," he said and turned to Alex.

Rowan quickly poured Alex a cup of coffee and put it on the counter for her. When Gene wasn't looking in her direction, she winked at Alex.

Alex blushed but took the coffee and sipped it.

"Who did you pull Ray?" Chris was dying to know and wanted Ray to answer before the Guv joined them.

"Drake's mate, name's Ronnie, fantastic pair...sonality," he said with a grin plastered over his face.

He was wary of the Guv after the past few months. Even though Drake was presumably back he didn't want to get on his wrong side. Not again.

Chris gasped and whispered, "Ronnie, as in Ronnie Mitchell? You never? She's, she's, bloody Nora, Ray. She used to be Jack Branning's girlfriend."

Gene walked over to the table where the two whispering fools were seated. His interest was suddenly piqued.

Ray looked at Chris startled. Ronnie had been with that Branning bloke! For Christ's sake! "Jack Branning! She kept that bloody quiet!"

"Jack Branning?" he asked, his voice a low rumble. "What about Jack Branning?"

"Hiya Guv," Chris said, a bit nervously. "He lives here, in Walford."

Gene frowned. Bent coppers.

"You're coming back to the team Chris. If Marsden doesn't like it she can shove it," he announced.

"Thanks Guv," Chris said, relieved.

Rowan brought Gene's breakfast over and put the plate down. She leaned against Chris' chair and smiled.

Alex came and sat with the rest of the team. She pulled up the chair between Gene and Ray and absent-mindedly she rubbed her leg against Gene's.

It felt right she mused. Felt like home. She smiled at the thought. Since she had returned to Fenchurch her nostalgia had vanished, leaving only a peaceful sensation in it's wake.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan stroked Chris' hair back from his face and took his and Ray's empty plates. She gave Alex's shoulder a quick squeeze and headed back behind the counter to wash up.

"Apparently it was over awhile back. Something to do with a baby, I didn't get the whole story. He's with some other bird now and Ronnie seems to avoid him a bit. Her sister, the one that runs the pub, he's her baby's daddy though and all." Chris finished and took a drink of tea.

"Busy man, is Mr. Branning," Gene said flatly and polished off his breakfast in record time. He absently handed Alex his toast.

Alex took it and munched on it silently. She would have preferred a bowl of muesli but toast would do.

"Who is Jack Branning exactly?" she asked wanting to be kept in the loop.

Ray had folded his arms. Jack Bastard-Branning! Of course he would have bagged a gorgeous bird like Ronnie.

Chris saw the sour look on Ray's face and could not resist. "So, what do you reckon she saw in you then, Ray?" Chris teased.

Ray scowled at Chris. "Twonk," he mumbled in an attempt to reverse the situation.

Chris laughed and drank his tea.

Gene leaned over to Alex and quietly spelled out the past history of Jack Branning, as much as he knew. A lot of coppers knew him, and a lot of coppers knew he was bent.

Rowan came over and quickly took the rest of the empty dishes and refilled the teas.

"I'll be back with a coffee for you," she said to Alex.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex smiled at Rowan. She stood and followed her back to the counter.

"Thanks Rowan, for everything," she smiled at her gratefully.

Rowan grinned hugely at Alex.

"He's pretty impressive isn't he?" she asked as she set about making Alex another cup of coffee. She placed the cup on the counter. "I have some news myself," Rowan enthused.

Alex looked back over at Gene. "He has his moments," she smiled.

"What news?" she questioned.

"I bought the Café, this Café, right here," Rowan half-squealed, half-whispered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene looked at Ray and Chris.

"Maybe we should stay around Walford a bit longer. Drake's friend Ronnie mentioned being accused of the murder of her father, you've been here Chris, have you heard anything?"

Chris toyed with a napkin. "Not a lot. Some of the coppers talk about it sometimes but mostly about the same thing over and over. Marsden was convinced it was that Ronnie bird. Then they found some blood at the scene and the test showed it belonged to some kid called Bradley Branning. He and his wife disappeared before they could arrest him."

"Bradley Branning eh?" Gene said. "Branning as in relation to Jack Branning. I'll wager who legged it before he could be arrested. I reckon he had a bit of help." Gene commented.

"Oh, Guv, and that Bradley had a motive. Seems Archie had raped his wife and a lot of people thought he was the father of her baby," Chris added.

Gene rubbed his hands together. "This gets better and better."

Ray looked up. Ronnie murdering her father, no way! Nailing Jack Branning for something though? That would make Ray's day, even if it's just for assisting the murder and wasting police time.

He ate the rest of his buttie and chips with a smirk plastered all over his face.

"Marsden won't like us on her patch Guv," Chris advised.

"Well, then DC Skelton, it's a bloody good thing that as one of Marsden's officers you asked us for help when you got an anonymous tip on the whereabouts of one police fugitive by the name of Bradley Branning," Gene explained.

"But Guv, there weren't no..." Chris trailed off as Gene's face darkened, "Oh too right, an anonymous tip. So I take it I'm staying here then?"

"For now, yes Christopher. I can't wait to rattle Jack Branning's cage."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Alex squealed too. She hugged Rowan and beamed at her.

"Oh my god! Rowan that's fantastic! When?"

"Yesterday," Rowan began. "When Jane sat down with me over there before you and Ronnie left. She was really upset, I can't explain it. She was like, like, a tangled up ball of string. She said she couldn't take being here anymore and wanted me to buy the Café." Rowan shrugged.

"I'm still not sure why I said yes, but maybe it's time I put some roots down somewhere," her eyes strayed to Chris. "So I went to the bank. Back when my ex-husband sold our house, he gave me my share of the money. Since I was traveling and working as I went I chucked it in the bank. It's grown considerably over the past 10 years," she gave a wry laugh. "And now, this."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris' attention had strayed to Rowan. He was pretty sure she was telling Alex about buying this place. He was glad the Guv wanted to stay around here.

"Christopher, I am talking to you," Gene growled softly as shoved Chris' arm to get his attention. He turned and looked in the direction Chris had been staring. "Now Christopher," Gene began softly, "while I admit you've done very well there, at least a C cup on top, makes a cracking good full English that I could die happily after eating and possessed of a better than average arse, but I am talking to you DC Skelton, about getting some paperwork we can look over to get something on Jack Branning, so pay attention," Gene finished loudly and slammed his hand on the table.

"Sorry Guv."

Alex heard Gene's little rant a Chris, she nudged Rowan to get her to listen to him.

Once he had finished Alex let out a peal of laughter. She looked at Rowan.

"You officially have the Gene Genie seal of approval," she exclaimed happily.

Rowan blushed furiously and folded her arms across her chest. She gave a weak chuckle and self-consciously reached around to touch her backside. She cleared her throat and poured a cup of tea. She hoped they didn't need anymore tea because there was no way she could walk back over there.

"Um," Rowan began, her voice skipping an octave. She took a sip of tea and tried again. "Breakfast is on the house. Just a little way of celebrating this," she finished with a little shrug.

Chris very carefully did not look in Rowan's direction and he blushed when he heard Alex's laugh. They must have heard.

"Now, Chris, see what files you can get out and we'll all meet up for a late lunch, I think here at your nice bird's place of employment will do. I intend to wander around here a bit, enjoy your lovely neck of the woods."

Alex grinned at Rowan's blush. She understood Rowan's current feelings all to well. She patted Rowan's arm.

"Don't worry, it's not just you. I get it all the time. Have done ever since I joined them."

She gave Rowan an understanding look and gave Gene 'the look,' mentally telling him to leave Rowan alone. The poor woman was so self-conscious now. Bloody Hunt. Gene saw Alex's look and shrugged it off. Girl had to get used to being around coppers.

Rowan sighed. "I suppose I should take it as the compliment it was intended?" She idly stirred her tea. "I imagine I'll have to get used to it," she grinned. "He's no worse than some of the people I grew up with. Country boys can be like that," she finished quietly, still grinning.

Chris nodded. "Right Guv. I'll see what I can get. It shouldn't be too difficult. Now that they think the case is solved, they're mostly working on finding that Bradley bloke."

"Right, let's get to work," he said as he rubbed his hands. He stood up and headed for the door. "Bolly, it's time for some reconnaissance work while DC Skelton gets us some intel."

He winked broadly at Rowan and spun his keys as he walked out the door.

Alex shrugged at Rowan. "He's not so bad once you get used to him."

She rolled her eyes at Gene's sudden departure and guessed it would probably be in her best interests to follow him, no doubt he was off somewhere important or at least exciting, she waved at her friend and followed Gene out of the café. She grabbed his arm and linked hers with his.

"Where are we going?"

Gene patted her arm.

"We're going to have ourselves a stroll around this fair patch and visit the locals. Seems an anonymous tip on the whereabouts of a Bradley Branning was phoned in," he grinned enthusiastically.

Alex smiled.

"You approve of Rowan then?" she asked curiously. She tilted her head on one side as she surveyed the streets. "What anonymous phone in?"

"She helped you right?" Gene asked, ignoring Alex's question. Gene grunted. "Yea, she's an okay bird." He looked at Alex and then looked back at the Cafe. His eyes narrowed as the wheels in his mind began to turn. "I don't suppose she had any involvement in you making up your mind?" he asked, knowing the answer full well.

Alex breathed in and looked right up into his face.

"She helped me clear my head, yes." She reached down to his hand for reassurance and squeezed it.

"Then I'll have to think of some way to properly thank her later," he said and squeezed her hand back.

She checked her watch. Coming up 10:30. She chewed her lip. "Don't suppose it's too early for a pint?"

Gene looked at her, eyes wide with surprise.

"Is it ever too early for a pint?" he asked in disbelief.

Alex smiled at him again.

"Not in your world no!" she replied with a grin.

Gene gestured in the direction of the pub.

"Shall we?"

Alex nodded at him.

She pulled his arm and walked in the direction of the Vic.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris walked up to the counter.

"Sorry about the Guv," he said.

Rowan leaned on the counter. "It's okay. Apparently I have his blessing. Besides, it's no worse than I heard back home when I was, um, growing up."

He quickly kissed her. "He was right though," Chris whispered in her ear and Rowan blushed again.

Ray swallowed his drink and glanced at Rowan and Chris.

"Twonk," he whispered.

Rowan noticed Chris' mate had turned in their direction and she suddenly realized she was feeling feisty. At Chris' quick peck she flung her arms around him over the counter and kissed him soundly.

Ray scowled at Rowan and Chris.

He stood.

"Chris, mate. I'm off"

He walked out of the little café leaving Rowan and Chris alone.

Rowan let Chris go and grinned.

"I'll see you later, love," he gasped.

Rowan nodded and went to organize the kitchen for lunch. She could not stop smiling.

Chris caught up with Ray and grinned at his mate.

Ray turned round to see Chris.

"What's up Chris?"

Chris just grinned. "Good to be part of the team again."

Ray nodded.

"Good to have you back mate."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa nodded and typed in the appointment.

She saved the changes to the document as Max opened the door.

She watched him return to his desk. He had a nice arse, Alyssa noticed.

About an hour later, there was a knock on the door frame.

"Hello?"

Max leaned and waved.

"Come on in," he called.

Ricky Butcher walked in. "Hiya, Max. Pat said she wanted me to stop over and show you how to work the dispatch radios. Oh, and I brought the radios that go in the cars. We only had three but it's a start," he added with a good-natured grin.

"Thanks Ricky. Actually you're going to be showing my PA Alyssa here how to work it. She's good with that gadety stuff."

"Alright," Ricky agreed and nodded. He held out his hand to Alyssa.

Alyssa took it smiling at him happily.

"Heya."

She stood and moved over to the table where she had set up the electrical equipment the day before.

"Nah, then," Ricky said as he walked with Alyssa to the equipment. "It's not all that difficult."

He began to point out things and explain what was what. Max leaned back and admired the view of Alyssa's backside. He was definitely not going to make it through the day, he thought and began to tap his pencil on the desk, trying to ignore the tightening in his groin.

Alyssa nodded at Ricky's words and asked questions when she was unsure about something he had said.

She was doing her best to try and ignore the pencil tapping that Max was feeling the need to do. She sighed and stopped Ricky from talking for a moment.

"Max do you have to do that? It's very distracting," she told him indicating the pencil in his hand.

Max had been staring off into space as he absently tapped the pencil, Alyssa's words startled him and he dropped the pencil.

"Sorry," he said. "I'm going out for a fag." He picked up the pencil and put it back on his desk. He aggravatedly smoothed his tie and stalked out of the office.

Alyssa rolled her eyes. Cigarette number 2. She noted

She turned back to Ricky.

"Sorry about that, where were we?"

"S'alright," Ricky waved it off affably. "He's been like that since Bradley and Stacey disappeared. I wouldn't take any notice of it," he smiled. "Now, the channel frequencies..." he began.

Max stood at the edge of the car lot and smoked. He could not get the smell of her out of his head. He could still feel her skin under his hands. He folded his arms and puffed agitatedly. He suddenly realized he'd smoked all the way to the filter and dropped the butt as it burned his fingers. He fumbled out another and lit up. He couldn't go back in there. Not with her bending over to look at the equipment like that. He began to pace.

Alyssa thought about this piece of information. So grumpy Max was because of the worry for his son. She presumed playful Max was what he was like before Bradley left. She nodded at his demonstration and gave it a go herself. Out of the window she cod see the trailing clouds of smoke, coming from where Max obviously stood.

"Alright Max?" Ryan asked as he strolled up. "Alyssa around?"

Max stifled the urge to punch him. "Inside," he answered gruffly.

Ryan grinned at Max's discomfiture and headed for the office. Out of your league old man, Ryan thought to himself as he looked back at Max before going inside.

He felt a moment's aggravation that Ricky was there. He was obviously showing Alyssa how to use the radio but he'd wanted to be alone with her. Not only that, Ricky was Janine's brother. This could be sticky.

"Hey all," he greeted cheerfully.

"Alright Ryan?" Ricky waved.

Alyssa heard Ryan's voice and her stomach twisted. This was getting complicated. She took a deep breath and twirled around.

"Hey Ryan," she replied brightly. Her gaze flicked momentarily to the window where she had worked out Max was standing.

Ryan smiled briefly at Alyssa. She was looking amazing today. He looked at Ricky.

"Pat caught me at the Minute Mart just a minute ago. Liam's school called and they need you and Bianca to come in and talk about some tests he took?"

"Oh right," Ricky said. He handed the car radio he'd been holding to Alyssa. "Just give us a shout if you have any questions," he grinned at her and headed out.

"Thanks Ricky," she called after him.

Ryan watched him go and quickly turned back to Alyssa.

"So, are you free for lunch today?" he asked. "Or maybe dinner?"

She turned back to Ryan.

"Not lunch, Rowan's made me sandwiches. And Max needs me to work through lunch. Paperwork has built up with this new minicab thing."

"Oh right, well dinner then?" he asked, he was not going to give up so easily.

Max kept pacing, the cigarette was almost burned all the way down. He wondered if he should go in.

Alyssa shrugged.

"Maybe, not sure what Rowan's up to tonight. May be having a girly night in."

"Okay, well then maybe tomorrow or something," he offered, clearly something was up.

Max made his mind up and ground the cigarette out beneath his heel. He headed back to the office.

She turned back to the mass of electrical equipment in front of her, she looked at each part and tried to remember what it did, and where it connected. Alyssa turned again and smiled at him nodding.

"Yeah." She sat back down at her desk and looked up briefly as Max entered, she stopped a smile from forming on her lips.

Ryan shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out, nodding at Max as he did so.

Max nodded back and felt relief well up inside him. Ryan appeared to have been shot down.

Alyssa kept her eyes glued to the screen of her PC as Ryan left. The knot in her stomach untied itself and she felt her body relax. She didn't realise how on edge she had been.

She typed a few memos and then picked up her Starbucks.

Max sat at his desk and idly pecked at the keyboard of his computer, watching Alyssa from the corner of his eye.

"So, uh, should we take the packed lunch to the park then do you think?" he asked casually.

She looked up at him

"Yeah I suppose," she answered.

She could still see Ryan's departing figure from the window.

Max felt a small niggle of doubt in his mind. Was she in fact hung up on Ryan?

He picked up his pencil and caught himself before he started tapping it in frustration. He scrubbed his face with his hands. He glanced at Alyssa's back, his gaze lingering on the back of her neck, exposed by her looking down at the paperwork on her desk.

Alyssa rested her elbow on her desk and held her forehead in her hand. She was trying to concentrate on the file in front of her but her mind was elsewhere.

She breathed out in frustration and closed the folder she was supposed to be reading.

She looked up and caught Max staring at her. She gave him a dazzling smile which faded into a look of confusion as she registered the expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

Max jumped at Alyssa's question. He'd been off a bit in his own world.

"Wrong?" he parroted. "Nothing," he shrugged. "Just, thinking." He flashed her a grin and turned back to his computer.

Alyssa shrugged to herself as he turned back to his computer.

She drained the rest of her Starbucks and aimed for the bin. She punched the air as she got it in and swung her seat around in triumph.

She settled back into work and reopened the folder she had closed not 5 minutes ago.

Max smiled at her antics and turned his attention back to the computer monitor, staring at it without seeing it.

Lunch could not be here soon enough.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy skipped down the stairs. She jumped the last one as always and nearly bumped into Ronnie. She recovered the movement by hugging her sister.

"Morning Ron," she said brightly.

She let her sister go and moved onto the bar.

"How's things Aunty Peg?" she asked when she saw her aunt down the end of the bar.

"Morning!" Ronnie said, excessive exuberance in her tone. "Bathrooms are done Aunty Peg."

"Excellent," Peggy clapped. "I'm going to go and make some much needed tea, anyone want a cuppa?"

"I'll have one thanks," Ronnie said.

"So, Rox, I think the pub is nearly in order, just the glasses needing washed I think. Aunty Peg picked up out here and I've scrubbed the bathrooms," she told Roxy cheerfully.

Roxy smiled at her sister.

"Cheers Ron."

She moved over to the sink and plunged the glasses into the warm soapy water.

10 minutes later Roxy was replacing the now shiny clean glasses in their places.

She turned to her sister and aunt.

"Time to open up ladies!"

Ronnie drained her tea and stashed the cup behind the bar as Roxy went to unlock the door.

"Right, I'll be taking Amy for a walk if you girls need anything let me know. I'll only be gone an hour or so, plenty of time before the lunch crowd," Peggy said and she tidied her clothes after their whirlwind cleaning session.

She set off upstairs with a quick wave.

Roxy nodded.

"Cheers, Aunty Peg."

She unbolted the doors to allow the morning punters in.

She turned to Ronnie and moved to stand next to her sister behind the bar.

"Are you going to tell me what's put you in such a good mood then?" she quizzed.

"Nothing much," Ronnie smiled. "It's just a nice day," she shrugged and began to rinse out her tea mug.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I hear pub doors being opened," Gene announced to his team. "Let us go forth."


	12. Chapter 12

**We do not own Eastenders or Ashes to Ashes**

**Chapter 12**

Alyssa looked at the clock, 11:25.

She stood up and moved to the door.

"I'm just going to see how Darren's doing," she told him as she slipped outside.

The truth was she needed to get out of the office; the small room had begun to heat up in the early afternoon sunshine. The smell of his cologne was driving her crazy as the hot room was increasing the power of it. Fresh air was needed to clear her head.

"Sure thing," Max said absently. He was tempted to go outside himself. Even with the door propped open it was a bit stifling in the office. The air was full of her perfume and he was having more and more trouble concentrating.

He got up and opened a couple of windows to help create a breeze.

Alyssa leant against the side of the building watching Darren trying to drum up some interest in their cars.

Alyssa smiled encouragingly at the two people Darren was talking to, as they glanced in her direction briefly.

She looked at the poster pinned up next to her that she had created the day before. She cast a critical eye over it and found several things that today she would have done differently.

She breathed in the fresh air, clearing her head of her boss' scent.

Max smiled, grateful that opening the windows had caused a freshening breeze to move through the office. He stuck his elbow and his desk and propped his chin in his hand and rubbed his mouth in contemplation. What was he going to do about Alyssa?

Alyssa had noticed the windows to the office open shortly after she had walked out.

She smiled at the fact that he had opened the windows, either it would blow his scent towards her or clear the air of all traces of him. She would prefer the latter so that she would be able to concentrate and actually be able to do her job without the distraction of his scent drifting around her, wrapping her in a haze and making her dizzy.

Her stomach started to complain. Surely it had to be close to lunchtime now?

"Hope you don't mind I opened the windows," he said when she came back inside. "I realized that even with the door open it was stifling in her, needed a crossbreeze." He glanced at the clock. "I don't know about you but I'm thinking we should take lunch pretty soon," he said and his stomach rumbled in agreement.

Alyssa nodded.

"Well, break out those sandwiches then," he said and stood up and started making two cups of tea.

Alyssa picked up the box and took out two of the sandwiches from inside.

She picked up the third and passed it to Darren out of her window.

She walked over to Max and handed his to him. She peeled back the clingfilm on her own as she stood next to the kettle.

Max made the tea and handed Alyssa a cup to pass to Darren. He sat down at this desk and opened his own sandwich and took an experimental bite. Not bad.

Alyssa handed the cup out to Darren.

She sat on her desk, crossed her legs and bit into her sandwich. "Rowan you are a babe!" She thought to herself as she took another bite.

Max quietly ate his lunch and tried not to look in Alyssa's direction. He'd realized last night at dinner that watching her eat could be an interesting and unsettling experience.

Alyssa peered into the box whilst she nibbled on the corner of her ciabatta bread sandwich. Rowan had packed a couple of the mini pies she was making earlier. Alyssa smiled.

She swallowed her mouthful. "What's Abi doing for lunch?"

"Well, I imagine Denise, Jordan's mum is either making them lunch or taking them out somewhere. She'll be back here at around 4," he replied.

Alyssa nodded. Abi was extremely hostile towards Alyssa! She knew teenagers were moody but Abi was more than that. She hadn't given Alyssa a chance. Just automatically resented her. Alyssa hated that! She angrily took another bite of her lunch.

Max saw Alyssa's reaction and realized his daughter had done it again.

"Take no notice of Abi all right? She's hostile towards any female that says hello to me. Sometimes she can't reconcile her mum and I have split up. I'm sorry. I'll make sure it don't happen again."

Alyssa looked up shocked that he had worked out what she was thinking.

She chewed; embarrassed that she was so easily read.

He polished off the last of his sandwich and washed it down with a sip of tea. "Not half bad," he commented.

She smiled at his remark about the sandwich.

"I'll pass that onto the chef shall I?" she said as she finished hers too.

She looked at the clock. Still 15 minutes of their lunch break left. She swung her legs.

"It's very nice of your friend to do that. I'll have to stand her a drink in the Vic sometime soon," he grinned. "And really, I should have realized earlier. I know what Abi's like right now and should have told you what to expect. I apologize for her behavoir. I'm sure she'll get over it soon enough, at least I hope so," he sighed.

Alyssa nodded.

"Don't worry about it. She's clearly protective of you, probably sees me as a threat." she said wearily.

She picked up the box containing the pies and sat on the edge of his desk. She offered the box to him.

"You?" he exclaimed. "Not just you but any female who gives me the time of day that doesn't have a man stapled to her side."

He eyed the pastries in the box and took one.

"Cheers."

"Welcome, how does she know that I'm not attached or even gay?"

Alyssa took one out too and nibbled the edge delicately.

"She doesn't, but you are new to the Square she can see that. You're right here in the office with me when before it was only me or Darren, and you're attractive," he replied. "That's all it takes really."

He bit into the pie carefully. Hm, apple. Not bad. "Again, pretty good," he complimented.

Alyssa beamed as he complemented her. She took the lid off her pie and dipped her finger inside. She licked the sticky residue off her finger and smiled. Cherry.

She repeated the movement and then took a bite out of the lid. She chased the crumbs from her mouth.

Max cleared his throat and became suddenly absorbed in an email he had to answer. He really could not watch. He sighed inwardly and focused on the computer screen.

Alyssa swung herself off his desk and left him to his work.

She gave Darren the box of pies out of the window and licked the middle out of her pie.

Max breathed a quiet sigh of relief. That had been too close.

Alyssa finished her pie and took the box back off Darren as he handed it back through the window.

She closed the lid.

Alyssa sighed and stood up.

"I'm just gonna drop this in to Rowan." As far as she was concerned she still had at least 12 minutes of her lunch break left.

"Okay," he nodded. "Take your time it's not like we're busy," he grinned, "and pass along my thanks right."

"Mine too," Darren piped in through the window. "Wicked food."

With that Alyssa strolled out of the door carrying the small Tupperware box.

Max watched her go. He hated being this confused over a woman. But he had no idea where he stood with her. And with Abi around over the next few days he was going to have a tough time finding out.

He made another cup of tea and went outside for a fag. At least with her gone he wouldn't have to see her reaction to him smoking.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy gave her sister a disbelieving look.

"Who did you shag?" she asked knowingly.

"ROXY!" Ronnie cried, a blush suffusing her face. She looked at her sister and gave her a playful shove on the shoulder.

"Nobody you know, now leave it," she choked out between giggles. It was feeling good to have her sister back.

Alex pushed the door to the Vic open. Gene strode in behind Alex.

"Greetings and salutations," Gene boomed out as he spread his arms and smiled. "We'll have three pints of your finest and a glass of red for Bolly here." he continued as he approached the bar. He swept back his coat and perched on a barstool.

Ray hung back behind the group. He didn't know where he stood with Ronnie and was a bit apprehensive. Sod it! He thought and followed the others into the pub.

Ronnie looked at her sister and grinned. She'd seen Gene's antics the night before. She winked at Alex and flashed Ray a brief smile.

She took a deep breath. Oh dear.

Ray took his place next to the Guv and smiled briefly back at Ronnie.

Alex smiled at Ronnie and her sister.

"Hey, Ronnie, how's things?" she asked giving her a knowing smile.

"Great thanks," Ronnie replied casually. "And with you?" Ronnie was hard-pressed not to collapse with laughter.

"Erm...yeah. Okay." Alex replied back to Ronnie.

Roxy smiled at the little group that had entered her pub. She recognised 2 of them from the day before. The other two seemed fairly bullish, from the way one of them was avoiding looking at Ronnie he obviously knew her.

Roxy pulled the pints and left Ronnie the job of getting the wine. She placed the drinks in front of the man who had ordered them.

"£5.75 then please," she said as Ronnie returned with the wine.

Gene put the money down on the bar.

"Thanks love," he said and then picked up his pint and drained it.

Alex looked at Gene in amusement as he drained his pint and sipped her wine delicately.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris grabbed his pint and sat by Ray. He nudged his friend and wiggled his eyebrows as he took a sip of his drink.

Ray kicked Chris hard under the table and gulped at his pint.

"Ow, Ray," Chris grouched. "I wasn't gonna say anything." he said quietly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy took the money off the counter and placed it into the till. She grabbed her sister's arm.

"Sorry I need to borrow her for a second" she aimed at Alex and pulled her sister away from the bar to stand at the foot of the stairs.

"Rox, what?" Ronnie yelped as Roxy dragged her to the stairs.

Roxy smiled mischievously at her sister.

"Which one did you sleep with then?" she asked persistently.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene grinned at Alex. "Thirsty," he remarked. He pushed his empty glass away and put another note next to it.

Alex raised her eyebrows at him and took another sip of wine. She wondered what Ronnie and Roxy were talking about.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie gaped at her sister.

"Leave it Roxy," she shrilled. "It's not important and it's not a problem okay? We have punters."

She made a face at her sister and walked back over to refill drinks. Her sister was too observant by half, she thought to herself.

Roxy burst into giggles and clutched her stomach. Ronnie was so defensive.

"If you don't tell me I'll just have to ask won't I!" she called after Ronnie. She moved back to the bar and chose her victim.

Ronnie's head whipped around and she almost dropped the glass she was filling for Gene. She placed it in front of him absently and dropped the money in the till.

She leaned over to Alex and said in a low tone, "I'm so in for it. My sister, grrrr! She's after who I pulled last night," she raised her eyebrows at Alex and grimaced. "Refill?" she asked Alex in a louder tone.

Alex laughed at Ronnie. At her question Alex pointed at her half-full glass with raised eyebrows.

Roxy studied her sister's movements and made her way towards Chris and Ray.

"Oh, bloody hell," Ronnie breathed. "There she goes." Ronnie was careful to keep her face expressionless. Sometimes, if she didn't rise to the bait her sister would stop. Sometimes.

She focused her attention on Alex but watched Roxy out of the corner of her eye.

"So," Gene interrupted. "I take it you know someone called Jack Branning?"

He kept his tone low so it wouldn't carry. This girl was a friend of Bolly's and he was not about to get in her bad books.

Alex dug her heel into Gene's leg as hard as she could. Now was not the time to talk about past lovers. Not when Roxy was about to interrogate Ray and Chris.

"Ow, Bolls. I'm trying to talk quiet," Gene retorted. Bloody woman.

Ronnie looked at her friend.

"It's okay," she said softly. "Yes, I know Jack Branning. But if you want more information than that it will have to be somewhere my sister is not."

"Understood," Gene agreed. "Then please arrange a time with Bolly here so we can all meet up some place quiet for a chat," he picked up his glass and drained it. "In the meantime, get us another. Cheers."

Alex smiled at Ronnie apologetically. She sipped her wine and squeezed Gene's hand by way of an apology.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris saw Roxy bearing down on him and Ray with what he might best describe as 'lethal intent'. He nudged Ray. "Incoming bird alert. Possibly hostile," he whispered.

Ray looked up at Roxy and groaned inwardly, he could she traces of Ronnie in her features. They were obviously related.

Roxy stopped in front of the two friends and eyed them both. Which one was Ronnie more likely to go for? She decided to come out with it. Ronnie's tactics wouldn't stop her this time. Roxy placed her hands on her hips.

"Out with it then, which one of you was it?"

Chris sat up and reared his head back.

"Did what ma'am? I've just been sat here drinking my pint," Chris answered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Bugger," Ronnie muttered from between clenched teeth. She kept her eyes on Gene and Alex and kept her expression pleasantly neutral.

"Any chance you might look the other way if I kill my sister?" she asked sweetly poisonous tone.

Gene snorted laughter.

Alex laughed and nodded. "I think it would be one crime we could overlook," she replied.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray snorted at Chris' innocent answer to Roxy's question.

Roxy folded her arms. "Which one of you shagged my sister!"

Gene smirked. He heard Roxy's question all the way at the bar but did not turn around.

Chris' eyes went wide and his mouth gaped open.

"What?" Chris blurted and glanced at Ray for support. "Who's your sister?" He shrugged.

Roxy stared at him in disbelief. It was blatantly not him. Ronnie would never choose someone so thick. A bit of rough though...

She turned her attention to Ray.

"You shagged my sister didn't you!"

Ray looked up at her and shrugged. He drained his pint and avoided looking at Ronnie. Her sister seemed to have a big gob and Ronnie had said she didn't want to be gossiped about.

He was turning into such a poof!

Chris looked at Ray and back at Roxy.

He knew Rowan had a sister but she'd said her sister was back in America, hadn't seen her for years in fact.

"Wait," Chris said and quickly gestured in Ronnie's direction. "If she's you sister over there, it wasn't me. I have a girlfriend." he stated and took a drink of his pint.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie risked a quick sideways glance in her sister's direction and leaned over to Alex again.

"I think I was happier when we were fighting," she commented wryly.

"Rox," she called out, judging her tone very carefully, "Leave the punters alone. If they think you're going to harass them no one will come in here and drink."

Alex had laughed at Ronnie's comment. She drained her wine and placed her empty glass down in front of her.

Roxy looked at Ray. Definitely him. She wanted him or Ronnie to admit it.

"I'm just talking to them Ron, besides it's my pub." She moved back to her sister. "If you told me, I wouldn't have to harass then would I?"

"I don't even see why it matters! It's really none of your business what I do. Now will you please stop announcing my personal life to the place at large? I don't go around interrogating people I think you might have shagged, do I? I think we _both _know the answer to that," Ronnie argued, frustrated beyond belief.

She hated making the "Amy Daddy" reference but really!

Ronnie gave Alex one quick warning look.

"If you must know, it was her!" Ronnie said with a 'there you are' gesture at Alex. She slapped her hand down on the bar and glared at her irritating, annoying, wretched sibling.

Alex gasped in shock. Had Ronnie really just said that? She blushed in spite of herself and avoided Roxy's gaze.

Ray looked up at Ronnie's comment and spluttered. No way did she just say that!

Roxy looked at her sister and then to Alex and back dumbfounded. Since when did Ronnie sleep with women?

"How long have you been gay for?" she asked. In her mind she tried to pinpoint the moment, a change in Ronnie's behaviour that could have meant something more.

"I'm not gay Roxy! I'm trying to make a point here! My personal business is just that Rox, my _personal _business!" Ronnie huffed out a breath.

"To be honest, I'm surprised you even believe me when I say it was her. It's not like you to put much stock in anything I say is it?" she snapped. To make her point, she folded her arms and barely turned her head to look at their father's picture before turning back to Roxy with narrowed eyes. "Is it?" she said softer, through clenched teeth.

Roxy looked at her sister in disbelief. She was only messing with her sister. Why did she always take everything so personally! Roxy could feel the anger building up inside her.

"Don't you DARE bring Dad into this!" she half shouted at Ronnie. "Besides Ronnie, I was only messing, but NO, you have to take everything so bloody personally don't you! Danny wouldn't have been like this!" she said spitefully, her voice cold.

"Rox, you sometimes have a way of not making it very clear that something is a joke. You push things too far. You always have. You go your own way and do what you want and I have to pick up the pieces!"

Ronnie stepped out from behind the bar and folded her arms and snorted. "Danny? Of course he wouldn't. He's your little puppy dog that follows you around and kisses your arse!" Ronnie was fuming now. "And it's so fascinating to me that you are willing to take the word of a perfect stranger that he's our brother with no back up whatsoever when you don't even trust your own sister!"

Roxy let her mouth fall open. Ronnie's words stung. She fought back the tears. She would not give Ronnie the satisfaction. She was not going to cry.

"HE IS OUR MOTHER'S SON! IT DOESNT EVEN MATTER IF DAD ISN'T HIS DAD HE IS STILL OUR HALF BROTHER!" she yelled. She shot her sister a loom of pure venom.

"GET OUTTA MY PUB!" she shouted in true Peggy Mitchell style.

Ronnie walked up and stood face to face with her sister, her eyes threatening tears.

"I'm surprised you would take mum's word considering how you felt about her. Interesting that you would even take her side over mine. We don't know he's her son. He could be her toyboy for all we know. There's no proof in my eyes," she said in a low even tone, her eyes fixed on her sister's. She gave Roxy a small shove backwards.

"I'm happy to get out of _your _pub," she spat and stormed towards the door.

Roxy glared after her sister. She averted her gaze to the group of people who had witnessed the latest Mitchell argument.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOT LOOKING AT?" she yelled.

She turned on her heel and stormed upstairs. Danny could man the bar until she calmed down.

Ronnie slammed out of the pub, nearly knocking Peggy over in the process.

"Ron?" she asked, but Ronnie had stomped off, not even seeing her. Peggy pushed Amy's stroller inside and noticed Roxy was not behind the bar.

"Oh great," she grumbled. It didn't take a genius to figure out there'd been a fight, especially not with the shocked looks on the faces of those in the pub.

She sighed and moved quickly behind the bar. She parked Amy and pulled off her coat and hung it up. She looked at the people sitting there.

"I take it I missed something. Anybody need a refill? Round on the house," she sighed.

Ray immediately took advantage of the situation.

"Ya can stick one in ere luv," he grunted.

Ronnie turned him on when she was angry. He needed to calm down and the best way to do that that he knew of was to drink. So that was what he intended to do.

Alex was staring at the spot where Roxy and Ronnie had stood and shouted at each other. Those two needed to sit down and talk everything through. They had serious communication issues. And clearly a lot of strong contrasting emotions about things that effected them both.

"Well nothing like a little dust up to stir the blood," Gene commented. "I'll have another as well."

Chris quietly pushed his glass over for a refill. "And me, ta."

Peggy nodded and set about filling glasses. She could wring those girls' necks.

Alex stood and walked towards the ladies. That argument had been something. She would have to talk to Ronnie about it. Get through to her about having a civilised conversation with her sister. Work through their issues.

She groaned. Gene was right. She was becoming a psychiatrist.

Gene downed his pint and turned to Chris and Ray.

"Right, when Bolly gets back we'll go for a bit of a wander around. See the land. Chris, you need to see about getting hold of some of those files," Gene ordered.

Chris nodded.

"Madam, it has been a pleasure," Gene said to Peggy and she smiled. He stood up and headed for the door.

Ray nodded and drained the rest of his pint. He slammed the glass down and followed his DCI's lead out of the pub.

Alex emerged from the ladies and saw that Gene had left she went and sat back down at the bar. She smiled at Peggy picked up her bag and walked out of the pub.

Gene was standing outside with the boys.

"Right Bolls, about time," he said when Alex joined them. "Chris is going to Walford's Finest office and get some nice files for us and we are going to take a wander. Keep your ears open for any gossip about you-know-who," Gene said.

"Small communities like this like to gossip as we have seen," he said, casually alluding to the Mitchell sisters' fight that had been caused by a want of gossip avoidance.

"Bolly, you're with me. Raymondo, you go with Chris as far as the station and work you way back. We'll meet up in that park."

He turned and headed off, orders given.

Chris looked at Ray and set off for the police station.

Alex set off with Gene in silence.

He was really hung up about this whole Branning thing. She saw the redhead from yesterday making her way purposefully across the square towards a car sales place. The sign above the little business said 'Branning and Son'.

Alex smiled.

"Gene," she said and pointed in the direction of the car lot.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa had decided that the café would be the most suitable place to search for Rowan seeing as she now owned the place.

She opened the door to the little place, her mind full of Max. She was hit immediately by the busyness of the place. She dodged several people who had come in for a takeout coffee.

She located Rowan working behind the counter. She spotted Bianca clearing up tables. The lunch time rush was clearly nearly over.

She waited in the queue and got to the counter to speak to her friend. Luckily there was no one behind her. She smiled at her friend and waved the empty box in the air.

"I have glowing reviews for you" she smiled at her clearly tired friend. "Do you have time for a quick chat?"

"Yea, I think so," Rowan answered, wiping her hands on a towel. "It's so weird how different you feel about an overwhelming rush of people when you actually run the place," she chuckled.

"My little pies are gone and all the cake and..." she laughed. "Sorry. Hey, Bianca, back in a minute."

She gestured Alyssa outside and walked to the corner of the building so she could smoke.

"So," she said, narrowing her eyes and studying Alyssa's face. "What's wrong?"

Alyssa sighed and leant against the wall.

"My life is complicated. Last night I shagged Max, this morning the act was repeated, shortly after his daughter had left the office, she doesn't like me, sees me as a threat I think, not that she knows I have screwed her dad. " She paused for breath. "Then Ryan turned up at the office, and asked me to lunch AND dinner. I brushed him off and since then Max has been really weird. I don't know where I stand with him Rowan, what do I do?" she asked desperately. She looked at her friends face, desperate for advice on her current dilemma.

Rowan's eyebrows climbed into her hairline and then she blew out a breath.

"Well, first off, I hope the door was locked before you got up to funny business in the office," she said to lighten the mood.

"And secondly, he's jealous. I thought you could read men like a book, Lyss. I mean, think about it," she kept her voice low and looked to make sure no one was nearby.

"Ryan is young, closer to your age than Max is. He's fit, even I can see that! Though I personally think the stubble look is sadly out of fashion."

She took another drag off her cigarette.

"Now you went to lunch with Ryan yesterday and you had a good time. Max saw that. Just because you turned Ryan down today doesn't mean much to him, especially if he didn't hear what you said and knows that you blew Ryan off. He probably feels the same way. No idea where he stands with you, and he's got the added complication of an attitude-ridden adolescent who wants the parent to herself." She looked at Alyssa, folded her arms and smoked in silence having said her piece.

Alyssa mulled Rowan's words over in her mind. It made sense, Ryan was younger, Bradley was probably closer to her age than Max. Thinking about it that way made it seem perverted. He was shagging a girl the same age as his son. She thrust the thought from her mind.

As for the stuff about Abi. That was obviously true. She was fairly possessive over Max from what Alyssa has experienced.

She thought back to their morning 'exercise' and felt the butterflies. Had the door been locked? She knew it had been shut. But locked? She sighed and looked back over at Rowan.

"So what do I do Ro? I can't think!" she exclaimed in frustration.

"Calm down Lyss, take a pill," Rowan chuckled. "Don't panic unless you don't know where your towel is..." Rowan stopped, realizing how that sounded. "Never mind. Geek humor. I think you should be straight with him, but, in a roundabout way," Rowan tapped her chin and considered.

"Do you like Ryan? I mean, like you want to date him or shag him, whatever?"

Alyssa thought for a second. She liked Ryan but wasn't sure whether it was he attention he laid her that she liked or whether...

"He's cute but I'm not sure if I like him or just the attention he pays me," she admitted. Her mind drifted to her employer.

"I don't know what I want from Max either, I don't think I'm ready for a relationship, not after my last one," she shuddered as the memories came flooding back. "But I get butterflies when I think about him. He does something to me. I can't explain it. Not really. He's very good in bed aswell," she said thoughtfully.

"Okay, so you like him. Good in bed is yes...I'll agree. Important quality. So why not just tell Max straight up. He may not be ready for a new relationship either. He's sharing the kids, his son's run off and wanted for murder. He might just be looking for some, well, comfort I guess," she shrugged. "The butterflies are nothing but fear. I would ignore them. Get him alone and see if you can't come to some mutually beneficial arrangement," Rowan said slowly and grinned. "I like that phrase, a mutually beneficial arrangement," she repeated and chuckled.

Alyssa giggled too.

"Getting him on his own won't be an issue; we are alone together all day in that office. It's driving me insane." she sighed.

She looked at Rowan.

"Thanks Ro," she said and hugged her friend gratefully mindful of the still lit fag clutched in Rowan's hand.

Rowan dropped the cigarette and gave Alyssa a squeeze back.

"You better get back to work now. And don't let him drive you insane," Rowan laughed. "That's your job."

Alyssa laughed again and gave Rowan's hand a squeeze. She turned and headed back to the office.

Looking back at Rowan briefly as she went she waved at her friend and then walked purposefully back to work aware that she had gone well over her allotted lunch time

After a quick wave at Chris and his mate as they walked by in the direction of the police station, Rowan went back inside to help with the clean up and see what food resources she had left to work with.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa smiled at Darren as she passed him.

She entered the office and found Max pretty much where she had left him. No doubt he had been smoking since she had left though.

She sat down without a word and contemplated how and when she should bring up their 'relationship.'

Max looked up as she walked in and sat down.

"That was quick," he said with a grin, attempting to lighten the mood. He wasn't sure but she seemed out of sorts too and he didn't think it was just down to Abi.

"That interview for Friday called and rescheduled for next week. Same time though. Family emergency apparently," he told her.

She nodded and opened his diary. She changed the date of the interview and then closed it again.

How should she put this? He seemed to have gone back to normal. Did she spoil his light mood or let him be.

She gazed out of the window trying to make up her mind.

Max noticed she was silent and a bit withdrawn. He sighed. It had been a mistake. But he'd loved every minute of it. He knew a serious relationship would never work out; he had too much confusion in his life. But surely she was up for a bit of fun?

Or maybe she wanted a relationship, but with Ryan. He gave up thinking about it. It certainly wasn't solving any problems.

"I hope you passed on about the food?" he made himself say, keeping his tone even.

"Yeah I did, Rowan's doing fantastically with the café," she told him. She looked over at him. She smiled her mind made up.

"Max, we need to talk."

Max felt stiffened. 'We need to talk.'He really hated those words. He finished writing something down and put down the pen and turned to face her.

"Sure," he said, keeping his tone non-committal.

She fidgeted with her pen and took a deep breath.

"Firstly, I need to know where I stand and secondly, I need to know where this is going," she said slowly and clearly.

She kept her eyes on him fighting her burning impulse to turn away.

Max dropped his tea, at least it wasn't hot. He looked at her, shocked. Hadn't he just been thinking that very thing? He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He picked up the cup and put it back on the desk. Speechless.

She looked at him, worried by his actions.

"Max?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene took Bolly's suggestion and they headed off in the direction of the car lot.

Alex watched Alyssa enter the small building. She hadn't come out so Alex presumed that she worked there. She seemed to know the young man outside. She turned to Gene.

"How'd you want to play this?" she questioned.

He grinned at her.

"Softly, softly Bolls, we're just some folks looking the place over. Unless we run into Jack Bastard Branning of course, then," he shrugged and smiled.

Alex smiled.

"Let's go car shopping then," she smiled grabbing his hand.

Gene groaned. What was it with bloody women and bloody shopping!

"Cheer up Gene, you get to look at cars and think about how rubbish they are compared to the mighty Quattro," she told him as they grew ever closer to their destination.

She squeezed his hand and pulled his arm to make him hurry up.

Gene strode onto the car lot, or at least tried as he was being dragged along by Drake. He waved off Darren and steered in the direction of the office.

"Hello anybody here?" he asked poking his head around the door.

Max looked towards the door but was still in shock over what Alyssa had said. He couldn't find his voice.

Alyssa looked up at the person intruding on their fairly important conversation.

"What can we do for you, Sir?" she asked as Max was seemingly in no fit state to talk.

Alex stood behind Gene as he peered around the door. Why wasn't he barging in as normal. Softly, softly? That was hardly his style was it!

"Yes, I'd like to speak to the owner of this fine establishment," Gene said smoothly.

Max had managed to shake himself out of his shock a bit and attempted to clean the tea off his shirt.

"Yea, that's me, Max Branning," he said as he stood up, still wiping ineffectually at his shirt. "What can I do for you?"

Alex stepped into the room behind Gene. She recognized Max as the guy at the pub a few nights ago.

She nodded at Alyssa and then proceeded to shake Max's hand too.

Alyssa watched curiously. The first customers to actually come into the office. To complain maybe? Surely not to buy a car. That was Darren's area of expertise.

"Oh," Gene said, surprise coloring his tone. "The sign said Branning and Son I thought you might be Jack Branning."

"No, not Jack. Don't know where he is at the moment. He might be at the Club," Max shrugged. He thought they looked like coppers.

Alex smiled calmly at Max. She hoped Gene would ask something, anything, about the cars.

Alyssa noticed the cold undertone to Max's voice. She didn't think the man or woman had. She wondered why Mad didn't like these people. Surely being nice to the customers was in the job description

"Well, if you see him could you tell him his old pal Gene Hunt stopped by to say hi? I knew him when he was on the force," Gene said in a cheerful tone.

Max pulled off his tie and threw it on the desk.

"Yea sure. But like I said, he could be over at the Club," Max replied. He'd seen that woman in the pub last night. She'd been sitting with Alyssa and her mate.

Alex noticed Max studying her and pointedly took Gene's hand. She clasped it firmly and kept her eyes on Max's face.

Alyssa watched the little scene in front of her. Something was clearly up. She made a mental note to ask Max about it AFTER they had sorted out where they stood with each other.

"Ta very much, Mr. Branning," Gene said shortly, keeping a friendly smile on his face. He turned and practically dragged Alex away from the door. He wanted to get off the car lot as quickly as possible.

He'd seen what Alex had clearly missed. The photo of Max and Bradley on the wall.

Max snorted when that odd pair left. He got very tired of old copper mates of Jack's coming around. Why did they never go straight to Jack? Was it some obscure code of greeting?

He fussed at his shirt some more and finally tore it off in a fit of aggravation. The tea had soaked through to his undershirt but he wasn't really bothered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray walked with Chris towards the police station.

"What's Marsden like? The Guv seems to think she's crap," he asked as they walked past. Stalls selling random items. None of the fit stallholders took his fancy. He was too hung up over Ronnie.

He really was turning into a poof. Only poofs got this hung up over a bird.

"She is crap," Chris replied. "You should have seen DI Drake face her down yesterday. It were brilliant," he answered. "So how come you didn't say you shagged that Ronnie bird? You were bragging about it earlier and all."

Ray scowled at Chris for bringing it up. He didn't admit it because Ronnie didn't want people to know. Gossip.

"None of your business," he snapped back.

"Fine, okay," Chris said holding his hands up in surrender. "What's a matter with you, you awfully worked up over this bird," Chris replied, annoyance coloring his tone. "I'm off," he said, as he headed over towards the station.

Ray scowled at Chris as he went towards his new station.

He turned and surveyed the scene in front of him, plenty of birds, yet all he could think of was Ronnie. Maybe he should pay her a call. Ray made his way up the high street. He wondered where Ronnie might be. Not the pub. That was a shame. He could do with another pint.

Her flat? Maybe...

He sighed and kicked an empty can with some considerable force. Ray sat himself down on a bench in the little grassy, flowery area that was probably supposed to be a park or something.

He tried to work out where Ronnie was most likely to be.

Ray had an ulterior motive for wanting to see Ronnie anyway. Well, he had something that he could tell the Guv so that he didn't sound like a poof.

He reached in his pocket for his fags and encountered a crumpled piece of paper. He smiled as he read Ronnie's phone number.

He dialled her phone and listened to the tone as it rang.

Ronnie heard her phone ringing and fought the urge to throw it. She looked at it. She didn't recognize the number. She answered the phone, hoping it wasn't Roxy. She wasn't in the mood for her sister's useless apologies.

"Ronnie Mitchell," she said, trying to keep the fact that she'd been crying from her voice. "Hello?"

Ray listened carefully to Ronnie's voice as it travelled through the phone.

"Ronnie? It's Ray. Where are you?"

His mind was in turmoil 'please don't hang up, please don't hang up' he prayed.

"Ray?" she asked, momentarily confused. Her brain just wasn't working. She sighed heavily and scrubbed her hand across her face.

She spotted a small mark on her arm, right near her wrist. A bruise. The bruise she'd gotten in her enthusiasm last night. She'd knocked her arm into the corner of the coffee table.

She blushed when she remembered what she'd been doing at that moment. And then shivered. She realized she'd been silent too long.

"I'm at the allotments," she told him. "Behind the sheds."

She snapped her phone shut with the heel of her hand.

Ray heard her pause. He began to worry. When she answered with her location he relaxed. Before he could reply she had gone.

The allotments. Right.

Ray looked around him and got his bearings. He made a dash for the allotments as fast as he could. However he slowed the second he got a stitch, which didn't take long as he was beginning to get severely out of shape. He reached the allotments and looked around him. He located the sheds and walked over to them casually.

He peered around the side.

"Ronnie?" he called softly.

"Back here," she answered softly and tossed a pebble in the direction of his voice.

She scrubbed at her face and wiped her nose again but stayed where she was, sat on the ground, back against the shed, legs pulled up with her arms wrapped around them and her chin resting on her knees. She tilted her head in the direction of his footsteps.

Ray took one look at her and threw himself onto the ground next to her. He put his arm around her and pulled her into him.

She looked so vulnerable and alone. Her eyes were red and she had obviously been crying.

If he was a poof he would have said his heart melted at the sight of her in such a state. But he wasn't a poof... Was he?

Ronnie quailed at the idea of men complications right now in her life. But he put his arms around her and she needed so badly to be held. Such a big bit of rough. She huddled against his broad chest and let him make her feel safe.

And the steady sound of his heartbeat distracted her from thoughts of tearing Danny to shreds with her bare hands. She'd lost her sister because of him.

She sighed and closed her eyes, her fingers clutching at his arm so he would hold her tight.

"Safe," she breathed.

Ray kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer.

"Always safe with me, love," he whispered into her hair.

Maybe he wasn't opposed to acting like a poof occasionally. Only when he was around Ronnie though. She needed him.

He rested his head on top of hers as he stroked her hair soothingly.

Ronnie breathed deep, taking in his smell of tobacco and cologne. At least he didn't wear some harsh scent. Men like him often did and called it "manly". She leaned there and let him soothe her. At least she was done crying. Of course, if she hadn't been she'd never have answered the phone. She shifted against him, turning so her face was in his neck. She felt so drained, bereft. That was the word-bereft. She breathed in the smell of his skin and sighed.

Ray relaxed and leant against the shed behind him.

He held her in his arms staring straight ahead. Listening to the sound of her breathing as she calmed down and relaxed too.

He heard her smell him and suppressed a chuckle. He tried it and could smell the bubbly scent if her shampoo. He had smelt it earlier when he had gone into her bathroom. The little room had reeked of it. The memories reminded him of the night before and he smiled. Content.

Ronnie realized if she didn't move the smell of him and his heartbeat would put her to sleep. She carefully sat up, brushed her hair back from her face and looked at him.

"Thank you," she said simply and gave him a small smile.

Ray smiled back and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"You're welcome."

Ray stood and brushed himself down. He looked down at her then offered her his hand.

Ronnie took his hand and let him pull her up. Her legs had gone to sleep a bit and she rocked against him.

"Ow," she gasped quietly and grabbed onto his shoulders and began to gently shake first one foot, then the other.

"You know what the really ridiculous thing about all this is?" she asked Ray quietly and glanced up at his face.

Ray held onto her elbows gently to stop her from falling over. He looked deep into her eyes and shook his head.

"What?"

"She knew," Ronnie said as she held her foot up and curled her toes inside her boots and laughed sardonically. "She was just trying to get a rise out of me. She takes her teasing too far sometimes. She knows how it bothers me. And yet, she still does it," she paused and switched feet.

"She knew after mine and Jack's blow out exactly what sort of man I'd go for. A big bit of rough. The sort that don't do relationships. No complications," she continued and stomped her foot down experimentally. "It was either you or that big bloke of Alex's and it was obvious they were together. That left you. The only other obvious bit of rough in the room," she curled her fingers in anger at her renewed anger with her sister. "Sorry," she said and let go quickly. She stuck her hands on her hips and huffed out a breath.

Ray let her vent her feelings. He was glad he didn't have a sibling that capable of winding him up. From the episode in the pub she did seem to know how to get under Ronnie's skin. The evidence was right in front of him.

She was so sexy when she was angry. He resisted his urges.

"So you were with Jack Branning?" he questioned.

He knew the Guv would expect him to come back with some information regarding the case.

"Yes, old news really. Things just didn't work out, something was always going wrong especially after he slept with my sister. I'd really rather not get into particulars if you don't mind," she explained.

Ray nodded, not willing to press her into talking about it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris walked casually into the station. He wandered through the hallways, nodding and greeting people and keeping a weather eye out for Marsden.

He was feeling good now that he was back with the Guv but he wasn't sure about facing off with her right now.

He made it to the file archives and went inside.

Chris had gotten fairly good at finding his way through files after all that had gone on with Keats.

He found what he was looking for, checked out the door and started making copies.

Chris kept going to the door and peering out. The copy machine could sometimes get loud.

At least they had one in the file room. Apparently some people had got upset at one time when they had to copy things for the courts and the nearest copy machine was miles away.

He flipped through pages, especially the pages mentioning anything to do with Jack Branning or Bradley Branning.

Chris frantically finished up the files and put them away. He shuffled the copies together and tucked them inside his coat.

He slipped carefully from the file room and went to his office. He slipped inside and sat down and began rummaging through his desk. He stuck the few personal odds and ends he had in the desk in his pockets.

He opened the bottom drawer then and pulled out a dark blue folder. He placed it on his desk and opened it. He smiled.

Chris closed the folder and picked it up and carried it with him. He managed once again to get through the halls without encountering Marsden and smiled.

Now to meet up with the Guv.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene waited until they were some distance from the car lot and headed for the Club before he stopped and looked at Drake, silently letting her know she could speak.

Alex acknowledged his silent instruction by releasing his hand.

"Go on then, what did you get that made you force me out of the room?"

"Bolly, have you gone blind? Didn't you see that picture on the wall in there? That Max Branning is the father of the murder suspect what legged it!" Gene huffed. Then strode off in the direction of the Club.

Alex looked at him stunned.

How on earth had she missed that?

Some Detective Inspector she was! Now she thought about it she did remember briefly glancing at a photo of Max and what seemed to be his 'mini-me'. Duh! She thought! Branning AND SON! Why was she not making connections?

Alex was unaware that she had been staring into space and jolted back to earth suddenly.

"The club, then?"

Gene gave Alex a look and shook his head.

"We're already on our way," he replied gruffly. He didn't want to embarrass her too much.

She blushed. What on earth was wrong with her today?

Must be my infatuation with the hulk of the Gene Genie she thought smiling. Blame it on Gene.

"Come on then."


	13. Chapter 13

**We do not own A2A, Eastenders**

Right. Hey Guys.

Just another little note from me :)

I know Moon has been attempting to post chapters quicker. We have 37 chapters sorted and they just need proofing before we post them. The chapters are longer than some of the other FICs I've read but that's because we write sooooo much.

WE GOT A SUBSCRIPTION! a big thanks for subscribing to our fic. It means a lot. I was soo thrilled when Moon told me. That, and all your lovely reviews, encouraged us a great deal

Anyway, enough of my chatter :D  
enjoy

Em

**Chapter 13**

A few minutes later they approached the colorfully painted wall of R&R's. Gene wandered around a bit outside and then walked up to the door. After a quick glance at Alex, he tried it.

She stood admiring the exterior to the club. It was certainly eye catching.

She rolled her eyes at Gene as he tried the door.

"Locked, right?" she asked as he pushed the door.

He made a growling noise as the door defeated his attempts to open it.

"I suppose we'll have to come back later, when the place is full of a bunch of poxy wankers with nothing better to do than listen to ridiculous music," he commented. He glanced at his watch.

"I suppose we should be seeing about meeting up with Ray and Chris at that café. Hopefully they had better luck than we did," he added as he began to walk. "Might also not be a bad idea to go to the pub later and see if we cannot involve the locals in some beneficial conversation."

He smacked the door a final time with the palm of his gloved hand.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright!" he called impatiently as he made to open the door. "Keep your hair on!" He pulled the latch and opened the door.

Gene heard the latch click and turned back to the door.

It opened and Gene grinned when he saw Jack Branning standing there.

"Wellll," Gene drawled. "If it isn't Jack Bastard Branning," Gene spat out, an unpleasant smile twisting his face. "I'll be needing a word," he finished in a low, threatening tone and took a step forward.

Jack put his hands on his hips and grinned. "Need me for something?" he smiled a cheeky grin. "Well, what is it?"

Alex didn't like the tone of Gene's voice as he spoke to the man who was obviously Jack Branning.

Alex raised her eyebrows and looked him up and down. He was very good looking it had to be said, but being horrible was not the way to go about getting the information from him that they needed. If the original investigation was anything to go by then Jack wasn't going to be willing to talk to the police. Besides, he knew all the tricks they used and the laws on what they could and couldn't do, he was ex-cop after all. Alex gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's alright Mr Branning, we just need a quick word. Can we come in please?" she said calmly.

Behind Gene's back she squeezed his hand so that Jack wouldn't see. Just a warning.

Gene frowned; he didn't need Bolly trying to apologize for him.

He kept his eyes fixed on Jack's face and waited for him to let them enter. If it didn't happen soon, Gene thought he just might invite himself.

Jack shrugged. His voice was full of confidence and he shifted his weight casually to one leg. "Guess you'll be disappointed then fella, you're not coming anywhere near this place. Got it?"

Gene snaked a hand out and grabbed Jack by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer.

"Listen to me Mr. Bent Copper, I have questions and I want answers. Either I get them inside or out here where everyone can watch," Gene hissed.

Stunned for just a second, Jack pulled out his right hand and grabbed the man's wrist. He turned it, burning the skin with the friction of it. "I don't think you're in the position to be telling me what to do." snarled Jack. "Like you said-we do it the easy way," and he shifted his leg, kneeing the man in the groin, "Or we do it the hard way!" With one swift action, he head butted the man before him and twisted him to the ground. "And I'm fine with the hard way boys!"

Alex watched angrily as Jack floored Gene. Part of her couldn't help but admire him for having the balls to stand up to her DCI, and even moreso because he had taken down the massive hulk of the Manc Lion. Still, she stood her ground and glared at the other man.

She held up her warrant card.

"Mr Branning, would you like to be arrested for assaulting a police officer? Or would you rather let us in to ask you a few questions?" she asked icily.

Jack, his breathing quickened, glared at the woman. "He attacked me first, you gonna arrest him?" He looked at the vacant, blank faces. "Nah, didn't think so-your all in this little cop shop game together aren't you!"

Gene levered himself up and shoved Jack away. He grinned wickedly and began to chuckle.

"Good to see you haven't lost your touch, Jack. I was beginning to think living in a dump like this and running a place like this might have turned you into a poof. You exceed my expectations. Now give me a pint and tell me about Bradley Branning."

"You've got five minutes," Jack gestured them in, a scowl on his face.

Alex looked at Gene as he stood. She was confused about his reaction. Tactics? She mused

She raised an eyebrow at Jack, if he knew Gene, as Gene had insinuated, then he would know that trying to arrest him would be pointless.

She flounced past Jack into the club and admired the small establishment as she moved to stand next to the bar.

Gene admired Bolly's backside as she entered the club in front of him and wasted no time as Jack closed the door behind him.

"Soooo, Bradley Branning, top suspect in this Archie Mitchell murder case and you helped him leg it," Gene paused and watched Jack as he crossed the room. "Now, I've seen a picture of this Bradley Branning and if he's a killer then Bolly there is the Queen of Sheba. We both know Marsden is about the most useless copper around, which is why I'll wager you aren't behind bars already for helping him do a runner. So, don't suppose you want to share a list of suspects? Let's say I'm doing a favor for a friend of a friend," he finished with a sidelong glance at Alex.

Jack sniffed. "Bradley? Oh right, so we're related, and I'm the one who sends him packing? You need to work on your skills mate!"

Alex looked at Gene and then back to Jack.

"Mr Branning, can you tell us your movements the day your nephew and his wife left the square?"

She glanced at Gene. Jack was clearly not going to cooperate but she was not going to let Ronnie down. She hadn't killed her dad. Even if she had wanted to.

Gene gave Alex a look and then tapped the bar.

"I'll have that pint now. Thank you. Let's not kid each other, Branning, I'm not stupid and neither are you. I don't give a dead monkey's balls whether you helped him leg it or not. I want to know who offed the old man," he stated and smiled.

Jack scowled. "You want to know?" he smiled. "Me too-why don't you tell me, copper." Copper-he let the last one roll in his mouth slightly.

Alex sighed, feeling invisible. She decided to stick to analysing body language. At least psychology couldn't fail. It had never let her down before.

She returned Gene's look with a glare and then a sigh escaped her

"I'm sure you have your ideas, Jack," Gene said, stressing Jack's name.

"You're the one who knows the losers around here so let's hear a shortlist. I would think you would jump at your precious nephew's name being cleared."

Gene tapped the bar impatiently. He really didn't want to bring up what he was doing. He wondered if Jack would figure it out. Who would be the next top suspect if Bradley was cleared? Would it occur to him and would he care. Gene didn't want to find out.

Keep it focused on the relative, he told himself.

Alex's study of the body language of the two men had told her a lot; firstly Jack was clearly not going to help them and had resolutely decided to be as unhelpful as possible. Secondly; Gene was employing tactics that, given Jack's current frame of mind, were not going to help them.

Alex moved forward and tapped Gene's arm.

"Guv, we are clearly wasting our time when we have other leads to chase up," her gaze moved back to Jack.

His arms were folded and he was clearly irritated by their presence. They would get nothing out of him.

"Thank you for taking time to speak with us Mr Branning, no doubt we'll be in touch."

She dug in her pocket and withdrew a card with the CID number printed clearly on that Shaz had made up for the team.

Alex turned on her heel and moved towards the door dragging Gene with her as she went.

Gene stalked behind Alex as she forced him from the club. Even the admittedly fine view of her bum did nothing to help. Chris had better have gotten some good paperwork or Gene would not be responsible for his actions.

Alex turned to Gene and saw the expression on his face.

"We'd better go to the café, Ray and Chris will be waiting," she told him. She gave the club one last reproachful look before shutting the door.

Gene grunted back non-committally and simply followed behind her.

Alex slipped her hand in his.

"Cheer up. Chris and Ray may have something."

"They'd better had," was all Gene was willing to say, but stroked Alex's fingers as she held his hand.

Alex smiled broadly as he returned her affections. As they reached the café she squeezed his hand before releasing it to walk inside.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa watched the pair leave, obviously in a hurry.

She watched as Max ripped his shirt off and saw the chest she had caressed the night before.

She gave him her full attention.

"Well?" she questioned.

He looked at her, surprised at her tone.

He threw the shirt onto his desk and walked to the door. He closed it and flipped the latch. He then walked over and closed the windows and slammed the blinds closed.

He gently wrapped his hands around her upper arms and gazed into her eyes.

"I don't know what you want from me," he whispered. "My life is a mess right now and I really don't want to drag you into it."

Alyssa couldn't help herself. She leant forward and kissed him wrapping the parts of her arms that were free around his exposed middle.

She broke the kiss and pulled away.

"What do you want from me?" she asked huskily.

He searched her eyes, those big green eyes.

"This is enough, if that's all you can give right now. As long as I'm the only one. I don't like to share," he said and then kissed her violently as he pulled her to the floor.

Alyssa broke the kiss to answer and wrapped her legs around his waist again, her hands tracing patterns on his exposed flesh.

"I think I can manage that" she gasped before capturing his lips again and kissing him harder.

"Then...we'll get along...just fine," he gasped as struggled with his trousers to free himself and then pierced her to the core.

Alyssa gasped and clung to him, holding him to her fiercely.

She bit into his shoulder to stop herself from crying out and alerting Darren or anyone outside to the fact that something was going on in the office.

"Aeow!" Max yelped as her teeth sank into his shoulder and then her climax set him off.

He gasped for air and lowered himself onto her, laying his head on her chest and wrapping his arms around hers. He couldn't move.

Alyssa lay beneath him panting she untangled her legs from his waist and turned her head to the side her chest heaving. Breathing was made slightly harder due to him lying on top of her but she managed.

She closed her eyes and let her breathing rate fall until it was relatively normal again.

"Max?" she whispered.

He heard her labored breath as she said his name. He carefully eased himself off her and onto the floor next to her.

"Yes?" he said, raising his head to look at her.

She rolled on her side to face him.

"I was going to say get off me, but there's not much point now," she laughed softly.

He smiled at her comment. "I heard your breathing, thought it best," he whispered back. He brushed her hair out of her eyes and kissed her softly.

"D'you reckon Darren heard," she whispered.

Her comment made him look up at the window.

"If he did, he won't say anything, not if he wants to keep his job," he retorted with a smirk.

She laughed.

Poor Darren. A sudden thought occurred to her.

"What if I do something wrong? Will you fire me?" she asked propping her head up on her arm.

He tried not to look down her top as she propped herself up like that.

"Depends on what you do. I might go easy on you and just give you a spanking," he smiled.

She chortled at his mention of spanking.

His watch suddenly began to make a small beeping noise. 3:00! Abi would be back very soon.

"Up," he said reluctantly. He stood up and then reached down to help her to her feet.

She stood up with his help and also checked the time. She sighed.

"Seems soon I will have to share you again Mr Branning."

She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him once more before dancing off the open the blinds.

Max sighed and picked up his shirt and eyed it. That tea stain would never come out.

He very quietly unlatched the door and then sat down, looking over the shirt and attempting to look like he had not just been shagging Alyssa on the floor only minutes ago.

Alyssa finished with the blinds and moved back to her desk. She straightened her clothes and reached into her bag in search of a brush to tame her now fairly wild hair. She ran her brush through her hair several times until it resembled something a bit more manageable.

She dropped her brush into her bag and moved over to the kettle.

"Tea?"

"Yea, thanks," he said. He raised his head from his shirt at the sound of crunching gravel and heard Darren say: "Hey Abs."

Max swore softly and glanced back at the doorway. Abi came in and smiled at her dad.

She glanced at Alyssa and wrinkled her nose slightly as she looked her up and down.

"Ready to go dad?" she asked.

"Yea, nearly," he replied, carefully not looking at Alyssa.

Alyssa swore silently at the sound of Abi's voice.

She refused to turn around and instead busied herself with the kettle and her mug.

When she couldn't fiddle anymore without it being obvious that she was avoiding Abi she spun around and smiled pleasantly at the young girl.

She hoped Abi wouldn't notice just how forced her smile was. She didn't look at Max once as she nodded at his daughter

"Right. Alyssa, go ahead and process that file there and then go ahead and lock it up. Darren's already left," Max said as he took Abi's hand and draped his tea-stained shirt over her head, eliciting and angry yelp.

"See you tomorrow," he mouthed her a kiss while Abi was still fighting with the shirt and headed off.

She smiled at him, fighting her laughter at his way of distracting his daughter.

She waved them off and turned to the kettle which had boiled. She made her coffee and then settled down at her desk.

Better get to work then, she thought. Her eyes drifting to the spot where she had been lying on the floor not long ago.

Chris knocked at the door of the office. He'd seen Max and his little girl leave and he hoped it meant Rowan's mate Alyssa would still be here. He tried the door, it was unlocked so he opened it.

He saw Alyssa sitting at her desk.

"Hey, Alyssa, it's me Chris, could I have a word?" he asked as he stepped inside.

Alyssa looked up at Chris and smiled.

"Sure, pull up a chair"

She waited for him to sit and then raised her eyebrows.

"I take it this is a social call?"

Chris waved off the chair.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, course it is. I don't have time to sit, I have to go and meet the Guv soon. I just thought...I'd like to get Ro something for the Cafe you know, a nice prezzie. Wondered if you had any ideas?" he said with a shrug.

Alyssa held her chin in the palm of her hand.

Chris really was the sweetest guy ever. He had only known Rowan a couple of days and they were like love's young Dream.

"Chris that's really sweet. I can't think of anything right now but I'll keep my mind open for you," she smiled happily at him. "Who's 'the Guv'?" She questioned.

Chris blushed and shrugged. "All right. I'm gonna see if she wants to come to the pub later for at least one drink. Let us know eh? Oh, the Guv is my old boss. DI Drake went and saw him and they got some stuff sorted. He wants me back on his team." Chris explained with a large grin. He really did hate Marsden.

Alyssa beamed at him.

Clearly by the expression on his face going back to his old boss was a good thing.

"Good for you Chris," she smiled back.

Was that the bloke that Alex had been so obviously hung up over? Alyssa wondered.

"All right then, I better go find Ray. See you later," Chris said and headed back out the door. He walked to the sidewalk and then put his hands on his hips and looked left, then right. He wondered where Ray might have got to.

He decided to head to the café and keep an eye out for Ray as he went.

Alyssa watched him leave and then brought her attention back to the stack of files in front of her.

She sighed and picked up the one on the top and wished that she was out and about like the others.

She glanced towards the clock.

3:30. Half an hour to go.

Alyssa snorted. Half an hour? Everyone else had packed up early so why shouldn't she?

Alyssa picked up her stuff and the keys.

She left the little office locking the door behind her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray headed back towards the café.

He had to meet the rest of the team there anyway and it was more comfortable than sitting on the damp ground behind some moss covered sheds.

He turned to look at Ronnie and gave her a smile.

He opened the door in one swift movement and marched inside. There was only Rowan inside; the others were probably still pursuing their own lines of enquiry.

"'Ere Rowan, couldn't do us a brew could ya love?" he shot at her as he settled himself in one of the chairs that were littered around the little café.

Rowan's eyebrows shot up at Ray's request. She'd had a bit of an impression that he didn't like her. She nodded at Ronnie who followed Ray into the café and ordered a cup of tea. She looked like she'd been crying but Rowan didn't ask. She took them their teas and included a piece of shortbread still warm from the oven.

Ray looked up at her gratefully and broke the shortbread in half before adding more sugar to his tea from the little bowl in the middle of the table.

He emptied 3 sachets in before stirring it and taking a sip.

His eyes drifted to Ronnie's tear-streaked face and then to Rowan. She was alright. Nice arse. He smirked to himself.

He bit into his shortbread. The woman was a decent cook too. Chris had done alright for himself.

Ray looked past the blinds and out of the window wondering where his colleagues were. And if he could get Ronnie to talk about Jack.

Ronnie smiled a thank you at Rowan and then absently sipped her tea as she stared out the window.

She wondered if she and Roxy would ever settle their differences and be sisters again. She sighed.

Rowan headed back behind the counter and started jotting down a shopping list for later. She kept her head bent to hide a grin. Ronnie might have had some reason to cry earlier but the body language of those two was screaming that they had been-intimate-she chuckled to herself.

Ray's attention was diverted from his thoughts as he heard Ronnie's barely audible sigh.

He looked at her and found her lost in her own thoughts. Her attention was elsewhere. He watched her fondly for a moment before sipping his tea and looking away.

Even when he wasn't watching her he was conscious of her every move.

Rowan gnawed the end of her pen and considered her list. She had decided to attempt her first themed food night the next evening and she was planning a menu of some of her favorite things her Momma had made when she was growing up.

Southern Fried chicken, mashed potatoes and country gravy, ham and butterbeans and pan fried cornbread. All easy to prepare and keep warm on hand. She tapped her pen and made notes for substitute ingredients.

She glanced at Ray and Ronnie and then bent her head to her list again and wondered briefly when Chris might show up.

Alyssa had decided the second she had stepped off the car lot that the café was where she wanted to be. She could do with a mocha.

She made her way towards Rowan's little business casually. Her mind was full of the afternoon's events. She should thank Rowan. Her friend's advice had made her life that little bit easier.

She pushed the door open and beamed at the sight of her friend deep in thought.

Ray's gaze moved back to Ronnie's face. He had so many questions to ask her, but something in him told him that this wasn't the right time. His attention was drawn to the Titian-haired woman who entered and made her way over to Rowan. He dropped his gaze and drained his tea and pushed the shortbread over to Ronnie.

Ronnie glanced at the plate of shortbread Ray had pushed in her direction and then looked at him. She found the heat of her anger fading into another sort of heat altogether.

Rowan heard the door open and saw Alyssa's familiar shining head of hair out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head and grinned. She pushed the paper at Alyssa and without a word starting making her friend a mocha before she could ask.

Alyssa opened her mouth but closed it in confusion when Rowan pushed the piece of paper towards her.

She picked it up and scanned it, reading through Rowan's ideas. She looked up and saw her friend busy with the coffee machine; she caught a familiar whiff of mocha making its way through the air. She smiled. Rowan knew her well!

"Ro, these ideas are fab! Themed food nights!"

Ray saw Ronnie's face soften slightly and her tense attitude replaced by something else. He grinned at her.

Ronnie smiled at Ray's grin. "I have to go," she said. "I need to go and talk to Aunty Peg," she stood up, touched Ray's hand and leaned to his ear. "You don't have to keep asking about Jack. We're finished he and I. He broke my heart but it was all my doing. I had," she paused, "issues at the time and like an idiot I drove him to it. I can't cope with another relationship just now however; I am up for some fun with no strings attached. You've got my number," she stood up, gave him a look and turned and left the café with a wink at Rowan and Alyssa as she walked out the door.

Ray smiled at her as she left him. He looked at the shortbread she had left. He shrugged and picked it up, biting into it as he watched through the window.

Rowan nodded at Ronnie and looked at Alyssa with a tight grin. She carefully did not look in Ray's direction.

"Well, thanks for the vote of confidence but we'll see how well it goes over when the bull is in the pasture," Rowan said to Alyssa as she handed her the mocha. She leaned on the counter again and began to doodle on the corner of the paper. "I think Chris and I are going to the pub tonight. What are you up to?"

Alyssa took her mocha and sipped it. She watched Rowan doodle and slipped her hand into her bag. She pulled put the money for the mocha and placed it on the counter.

"Well Abi is around so obviously nothing with Max," she sighed and a naughty smiled played with her lips.

"May join you in the pub, but I think an early night is in order."

"Course you can! I was hoping so. I don't suppose if I give you that mocha on the house it would cause you to be so overwhelmed with gratitude that you would come shopping with me?" Rowan gave a big toothy cheesy grin and tapped her list of ingredients.

She leaned closer to Alyssa and said very softly, "well, I think you've taken care of some bit of business at any rate," Rowan snorted laughter. "At it at the office, shameful," she chortled.

Alyssa pushed the money towards Rowan insistently. "Rowan, if you hand out free drinks, you're never going to keep this place afloat and make a decent profit," she exclaimed.

She blushed at Rowan's words. "How did you know? And if you want me to go shopping all you have to do is ask" she exclaimed with a smirk.

She took another sip of her mocha and studied the list Rowan had given her, cheeks still showing a slight pinkish tinge.

"Lyss, your body language is shouting it for all and sundry to see," she replied in a whisper. "And attempting to bribe my roommate with posh coffee drinks into being my packhorse is an investment," she continued in a normal tone and chuckled.

At that moment, Chris came bustling into the café. He waved at Ray, snatched Rowan's hand and kissed it.

"I could really use a brew," he begged, then flashed a grin at Rowan, nodded a quick hello to Alyssa and went to sit with Ray.

"Hope the Guv gets here soon, I got as much of the files as I could," he told Ray as he sat down.

Alyssa's blush deepened at her friend's words and she hid behind her hair as Rowan moved to serve Chris. She placed the money in the till regardless. And thought about the most ideal places to purchase the items on Rowan's list.

Rowan took him his tea and took the pot to fill up Ray's. She tweaked Chris' ear as she turned to head back to the counter.

"Cheers, Rowan," Ray said as nicely as he could as Rowan placed the pot down.

"Do you know where they went?" Ray asked Chris as he picked up his brew. He had a sneaky suspicion that the Guv had probably not followed any line of enquiry at all and had probably taken Drake somewhere and done the business.

"I saw them go in the direction of that Branning-owned car lot but don't know where else they might have gone. They might be over at the club Jack Branning owns," Chris shrugged and took a drink of his tea.

Ray raised his eyebrows.

"Hmmm, or maybe he's slipping her one right now," he said smirking.

Chris sighed. Sometimes Ray really was too much.

"Ronnie used to co-own that club with Jack," Chris said casually and took another drink of his tea.

Ray smirked into his drink at his own comment.

"What sort of club is it?" he asked the smirk still in place.

Chris shook his head and looked away, unable to get a reaction out of his friend at the mention of Ronnie and Jack in the same breath.

Rowan took a small plastic case out of her bag and put it on the counter.

"Syed gave me a list of the best places to try," she told Alyssa as she opened the box which was half-full of business cards. "I booked that man who drives the black cab and Bianca agreed to come and cover while I'm gone, so we're out as soon as she's here. Do you want something to eat? I've got some lasagne over there," she asked.

Alyssa picked up the business cards and sifted through them scanning for familiar names. She found none.

"Bianca, is that Ginger one?" she asked.

Rowan was so organised. She shook her head at her friend's offer of food.

"No, not very hungry, your yummy sandwich earlier filled me up," she replied smiling.

"Yes, she is," Rowan answered. "She's quite nice actually. I wasn't sure at first. I was expecting a bit of contention if I'm being honest but she's been quite supportive. I'm glad you liked the sandwiches, I'm going to add them to the menu I think," she glanced at the clock and then looked back at her shopping list.

She tapped it with her pen and then folded it and stuck it in her pocket.

Alyssa followed Rowan's anxious glance at the clock at the wall.

"What time is she getting here?" Alyssa asked draining what remained of her mocha.

Her gaze drifted to Ray and Chris.

"She should be here in an hour or so. Sometimes I just lose track of time," she shrugged. "I wonder if I should make this first theme night a sort of grand re-opening under new management sort of thing," Rowan mused, gazing absently at Chris' back. She really did enjoy looking at him.

Alyssa pondered the notion.

"I could make you some posters with the printer at work and advertise it. Get some attention and promote it you know" she was already mentally designing the posters in her head.

"I suppose that could work. Under new management blah, blah, to celebrate, enjoy a tribute to the flavors of the Southern United States, with a Night in the Old South, etc.," Rowan rattled off. She paused and looked at Alyssa.

"Could work," she nodded.

Chris pulled out the papers he'd copied and let Ray look them over while he opened the blue folder and began to fill out the paperwork inside.

Ray's brow furrowed in concentration as he read the pieces of paper that Chris had managed to steal. He was trying to keep his mind off Ronnie. It was not going well.

Alyssa smiled in anticipation of the event. If Rowan's cooking was anything to go on the night would be fantastic.

"With the advertising and drumming up as much interest as possible," she nudged Rowan's arm, "and your fantastically delicious cooking, you will make a killing."

"Any chance you would dress up and be here? Maybe hand out plates, say hi, that sort of thing? You don't have to touch the food or anything like that," Rowan paused and gazed absently at the wall for a moment. "It's going to be buffet style. All the food is easy to keep hot, especially the ham and butterbeans. I need to ransack Momma's book for dessert. Sweet potato pie is an option of course but need something else. I'll do simple vegetables, peas and carrots. Oh, and I'll have to make iced tea, lots of it," she pulled the list out and made another note.

Her gaze drifted to Chris again, noticing the exposed back of his neck and how much she liked kissing him there. She sniffed and felt her face warm and turned to fill her tea.

Alyssa nodded at all Rowan's suggestions. She noticed Rowan's blush and followed her gaze to Chris. Alyssa smiled knowingly. Clearly an inappropriate thought had crossed Rowan's mind.

"I'm not opposed to cooking. If you need any help with it just ask me." She smiled.

Rowan shook her head. "No, you be meet and greet, carry around a pitcher of sweet tea and say Hi, how all you folks doin?" Rowan said, bringing forth the southern accent she had worked so carefully to get rid of.

"Seeing as it's a theme night, do I get to wear costumes?" Alyssa asked innocently.

Rowan's mouth dropped open at Alyssa's costume suggestion. Hadn't even crossed her mind. Could a Southern Belle costume be hired?

"Can we get a Southern Belle outfit do you think?" she asked Alyssa curiously. "But if you want me to make mint juleps I might have to smack you," she teased.

Alyssa laughed. Rowan was clearly a little OCD about her cooking but Alyssa could live with that.

"I'm sure we can find a costume shop that does something similar to a southern belle costume. Hey! I could go all Blanche Dubois."

She almost squeaked in excitement. Personally she was a little shocked by Rowan's sudden accent change. She should have expected it though. Alyssa would have to ask her to teach her how to do it; she wanted Rowan's official reopening to be perfect!

Rowan levelled her gaze at Alyssa at her Blanche comment.

"I don't think so scooter. This is not going to be Streetcar, we're going Old South. The last thing we need is some poser standing around in a wife-beater hollering 'Stella' at the top of his lungs," Rowan and rolled her eyes dramatically and shook her head. "No, we won't go there."

Alyssa was slightly taken aback by her negative attitude but dismissed it almost immediately.

She picked up the tea and stuck a piece of shortbread on a plate and went over to refill Chris and Ray's teas and give Chris the shortbread. She trailed a finger across Chris' neck as she put the plate down and smiled at Ray.

"Anything to eat? I've got lasagne on and I think the sausages are ready," she offered.

Ray looked up at Rowan.

"Sausages? Now you're talking!" he boomed happily and rubbed his hands together.

Rowan grinned at Ray and looked at Chris. He nodded.

She turned around. "I suppose you'll be wanting mash and peas with that," she commented in a lazy tone and added an extra swing to her step as she returned to the counter. She looked at Alyssa and winked broadly.

Ray patted his stomach as she walked away. "And gravy if you've got any!" he called after her.

Bangers and mash! He licked his lips in anticipation.

Alyssa shook her head at her friend. Her smile returning.

Rowan waved her fingers in the air at Ray's gravy comment and began to dish up the food. As she moved to carry the plates to the table she stopped briefly next to Alyssa. She smirked and snorted a laugh as she leaned on the counter and grinned at Alyssa.

"I don't know what's wrong with me but I'm in an excessively good mood," she commented. "And feeling a bit bad it has to be said," she finished, wiggling her eyebrows for effect.

Alyssa had burst into giggles at Rowan's comment. She covered her mouth in a failed attempt to stifle them. She nodded at Rowan's words about feeling bad and a fresh wave of hysterics was brought on by her eyebrows.

Alex entered the small café to see Alyssa in an uncontrollable fit of giggles. She smiled at Rowan and led Gene over to the table where Ray was tucking into what looked like mashed potato and sausages.

Rowan was trying hard to contain her laughter and Alyssa's giggles weren't helping.

She suddenly snorted and collapsed on the counter in helpless gales of laughter.

She looked up at Alyssa, her face red, trying hard to get the laughter under control. She had seen that Gene Hunt's face when he and Alex came into the café and he did not look in the mood for merriment.

She quickly set another pot of tea brewing and poured out cups to carry over to Gene and Alex as they sat down. She stood next to Chris and stroked his arm with her fingers.

"There's lasagne ready if the sausages don't grab you," Rowan said to Gene and Alex, gesturing at Chris and Ray's plates. "I've got some grilled chicken almost ready as well."

Alex looked up at Rowan as she came over and took the tea off her gratefully.

"I'll have some lasagne please," she replied licking her lips hungrily. Her gaze drifted to Gene's face.

Alyssa tried to regain some sense of self-control as Rowan walked away.

Rowan nodded at Alex's request and looked at Gene. He waved his hand at her, nose buried in the paperwork that he'd taken from Ray.

The corner of her mouth turned up into a smile and she walked away, sliding her fingers through Chris' hair as she did so.

She eyed Alyssa and glanced up at the clock.

"Probably a good thing we aren't sticking around the mood we're in," she whispered to Alyssa and then dished up lasagne for Alex and the sausages and potatoes for Gene.

"Men and their sausages," she trilled softly at Alyssa as she took the plates to the table.

Alyssa stifled another laugh and decided to absorb herself in the specials board next to her.

Alex peered over Gene's shoulder and rested her chin on his arm as she read the information Chris had manage to gather.

She exhaled as she read, her brow furrowing as Ray's had.

She looked up as Rowan came over with her lasagne and nodded her thanks. She took Gene's plate too and placed it next to his arm before digging in to the carefully placed pasta in front of her.

Gene finished looking over the paperwork and set himself to his food. He'd think about the case later. He needed to get out of his foul mood and think about something else.

"Pub after," he grunted and took another bite.

Alex nodded. Personally she could think of better things to do after this rather than go to the pub. But she wasn't keen to announce them in front of the others.

Ray grinned through a mouthful of mash at Gene's promise of a pint.

Alex watched her two colleagues shovel down their food as she daintily ate hers. A world of difference Alex, she thought silently.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan came back behind the counter.

"Bianca should be here any minute," she said. She jotted up a quick ticket and placed it by the till.

She glanced in Chris' direction and then a slow, wicked smile spread across her face. She pulled out her cell phone and turned to Alyssa, still smiling that smile.

"Watch this," she whispered. She quickly typed up a text to Chris to let him know she was leaving soon and why and would meet him in the pub later. She looked at Alyssa, her finger hovering over the "send" button.

"Wait for it," she whispered and hit the button. She gave a quick nod for Alyssa to look at Chris.

Chris jumped when his phone started vibrating. He'd forgotten again and left it in his back pocket. He fought to pull it out of his pocket and read Rowan's text. He turned and looked at her. He knew when he saw her face she'd done it on purpose and he mock-glared at her. She blew him a kiss and turned back to Alyssa.

Alyssa watched the little scene with curiosity and amusement. The look on Chris's face had been something.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Just told him I was leaving to go shopping and would meet him in the pub later. I just like his reaction when he forgets that he left his phone in his pocket," she giggled.

Alyssa smiled at Rowan. "He jumped fairly high," she smirked.

"Didn't he just?" Rowan drawled southern style again. She perked up when Bianca and Charlie entered the Cafe.

Rowan grabbed up her bag and hurried over to give Chris a quick kiss on the cheek. She whispered in his ear and made him blush and gave a wink to Alex. She placed the check on the table and picked up Chris and Ray's empty plates and put them on the counter.

"We're off," she announced to Alyssa and waved at Charlie to lead the way to the cab.

Alyssa waved to Chris also and smiled at Bianca as they left the café.

She climbed into the black cab after Rowan.

"So where do you plan to go to find all of these necessities?" she asked, stretching out in the seat.

Rowan rapidly shuffled through the cards Syed had given her and picked out two he had drawn stars on as the best. She passed them to Charlie.

"Oh, and if you know a place to hire costumes will need to stop there too," she said with a grin at Alyssa as the cab took off.

Alyssa allowed the smile to spread across her features in response to Rowan's grin.

She watched the stalls, houses and people pass as the car started to move.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Now that his empty plate was gone, Chris pulled the blue folder back on the table and finished writing on the papers in it.

Alex placed her last forkful of lasagne into her mouth and watched Chris with interest as he wrote something down.

Gene picked up the check and looked at it. He pulled some money out for his and Bolly's food and then pointed at Chris and Ray to pony up theirs.

He folded up the papers and stuck them in his coat pocket.

Chris hurriedly finished up with the papers in the folder and closed it. He put his money down and glanced at Gene and Alex, ready to go.

Ray sighed, finished shovelling food into his trap and dug in his pockets. He fished out some change and added it to the small pile of cash on top of the cheque.

Alex smiled to herself at Gene's gesture. He may not be able to say how he felt out loud but he showed to her with small acts of chivalry.

In the case of Gene Hunt, actions definitely spoke louder than words.

Gene stood up.

"Right, we're off," he said and held out his arm to Alex.

Chris gathered up the other empty plates and put them on the counter and followed Gene and Alex out.

Alex accepted his arm and accompanied him out of the café.

Ray followed and refrained from saying 'poof' or 'twonk' or something to that effect. He didn't want a tongue lashing from his DCI.

Gene led them into the pub. It was much busier now that evening was nearing. He went to the bar and ordered a pint for himself and a glass of red for Alex.

Alex followed him and instead of going to the bar she grabbed the nearest free table large enough to fit them all on.

Ray followed the Guv and stood next to him at the bar. He knew well enough that there was no way Gene would be getting any drinks for him or Chris; they would have to get them themselves. Yet he bought drinks for Alex. Ray snorted at the thought.

Gene put his and Alex's drinks on the table then dropped onto the seat next to her. He sighed.

He drank off half his pint and leaned over.

"We're not talking about the case; I'm in no mood for it. I'm having two pints and then I intend to drive you back to my place and have my wicked way with you," he said softly in her hair. He turned nonchalantly and surveyed the pub again, the smallest smile hovering around his mouth.

Alex was half way through sipping her wine when he leaned into her. She gasped and then smiled into her drink.

"Only two?" she replied, smirking at him.

She sipped her wine some more, placing a hand under the table and trailing a finger up his leg.

Gene drained his glass and looked at Alex.

"That's one," he said with a slow wink and went to the bar to get another.

Chris had noticed Gene whispering at Alex and decided to stay sitting at the bar. He got the impression the pair wouldn't be in the pub for much longer anyway.

Ray watched the Guv come up for another pint and rolled his eyes at Chris.

Chris grinned at Ray.

"So, you gonna go see that Ronnie bird or hang out here?" he asked Ray quietly. "Rowan's meeting me in here when she's done shopping. I think her mate is coming with her and maybe some others, don't know."

Ray drained his pint. Ronnie. He thought. Not up for a relationship. But then neither was he.

"What time do Rowan and the other one get here?" His mind was full of Ronnie.

Chris looked at Ray, the other one? He shook his head.

"Couple of hours at least. She's getting stuff for her big theme night tomorrow night," Chris shrugged.

Ray nodded.

"I'll probably stick around for a bit," he looked at his empty glass.

He ordered another pint and tried to keep his thoughts off Ronnie.

Chris looked at his mate. "Just go and see her mate, all right? Get it over with."

Ray looked at Chris.

"What d'you mean?" he said defensively.

"Come on, Ray, you obviously can't get your mind off her right now so why don't you go see her. I can't talk to you when you're like this. Go and," Chris paused, "you know. I'll talk to you later."

Ray drained the rest of his pint and clapped Chris on the back.

"See ya later."

Chris waved at Ray, for once glad to see him go.

Ray ignored Chris's wave and rushed from the pub.

Chris turned his attention to the dart game at the end of the bar and then pulled out his phone and texted Rowan to see how things were going on the shopping front. If he'd known Ray was going to be such a problem he would have gone with her. But then he thought about what those girls might get up to and realized he was perhaps glad not to have gone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex smiled.

She took a larger gulp of her wine. If he was going to get through pint number two as he had done pint number one she needed to hurry up.

Gene took his pint back to the table and sat down. He looked at Alex and then looked at his pint. He looked back at her and looked her slowly up and down.

"Down the hatch," he said and drained the glass in one.

Alex looked at him and then back to his empty pint glass. Then to her half full wine glass.

She took a painfully slow sip, eyes on him.

Gene watched Alex, gaze glued to her as she slowly, so slowly drank her wine. He growled low in his throat and shifted in his seat.

Alex allowed the smile to transform her face as Gene sat there uncomfortably. She placed her glass in front of her and fingered the thin stem of the glass.

Gene watched Alex's antics with her wineglass and considered tossing her over his shoulder and leaving. He shifted again; uncomfortably aware of the effect she was having on him. And she knew it! Bloody woman. He growled again.

Alex's grin broadened at the frustrated noises he was making.

She raised her glass to her lips once more. She loved teasing him. There was nothing he could do about it. And it was soooo easy.

Gene slid his hand across the seat. Two could play her game. He fixed his eyes on hers and slowly slid his hand along her thigh and then between them. He grinned.

Alex felt her body tingle at the contact and squirmed in her seat. She refused to make a noise, she wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. She stubbornly refused to give in and took another painful sip, trying to ignore the effect he was having on her.

Gene leaned over, keeping his eyes fixed on her, that lazy smile on his face, and he moved his hand up farther.

Alex swallowed the trickle of liquid in her mouth and placed down her drink. She gasped at his hand's progression.

His grinned widened at the look on her face.

"Are you ready to leave now Bolly or do I have to get physical?" he murmured.

Alex inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. She exhaled and then opened them.

She concentrated hard on ignoring him and wound her hand in a fist shape around her glass

Gene grinned at her attempts at control and pushed it, letting his hand wander of its own accord.

Alex grabbed his hand and pulled it away from her body, she needed to stay in control and he knew he wasn't helping her to do that, he was deliberately getting his own back.

She took several deep controlling breaths and released his hand. She looked him in the eye.

"You are insufferable."

"You were asking for it," Gene purred. "Can we go now?"

He stood up and adjusted his coat and spun the keys to the Quattro around his finger.

Alex raised her glass signalling the contents that still remained.

She still had a third of a glass to drink. A sly smile slipped on her face as she sipped her drink again.

Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore and drained her wine.

She placed the glass down on the table and grabbed the keys.

Gene strode out of the pub, barely remembering to hold the door open for Alex.

"We go to yours it's closer," he told her gruffly and then got in the car.

Alex slipped in the other side and shut the door as the car pulled away from the kerb.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Chris joined Minty and Ricky in a game of darts and hoped Rowan would be back soon from shopping. She was sure to need help carrying things when she got back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray half ran across the square fuelled by the alcohol he had consumed. Admittedly he had only had two pints but it was enough.

He had an inkling that Ronnie would be at her flat but was unsure of the state she would be in. After earlier that day she was nothing if unpredictable.

Ray saw the light on in her front room as he made his was towards her flat. The sky was darkening, but what else could he expect. This was England he lived in. Rain, wind and getting dark early were normal.

He climbed the steps to her home slowly. Maybe he should have bought her some wine?

'Idiot Raymondo!' he chastised himself, 'don't go acting like a poof.'

He cleared his head of thoughts and rang her doorbell hopefully.

Ronnie had been lying on her couch staring blankly at the TV when the doorbell rang. She sighed and levered herself up.

She quickly ran her fingers through her hair and opened the door to find Ray standing there. She could not help the smile that suddenly lit up her face as she stepped back and let him in.

Ray grinned back sheepishly as he stepped past her into her flat.

"I ... erm...came to see if you're okay?" he said bashfully.

With a flick of the wrist she shut the door behind him.

"I'm feeling much better thank you," she said as she stood rooted to the spot and looked at him. "Much better," she added with a twinkle in her eye.

Ray looked her up and down. It didn't seem to matter what she wore. The sight of her turned him on.

Ray grabbed her hand and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Good."

Ronnie let herself be enfolded in his arms. For a bit of rough he was proving to be a bit of a softie. She didn't mind. He was big and he was strong and he was there. She pressed herself to him, her fingers plucking at his shirt and untucking it from his trousers then she slid her hands inside his shirt stroked his chest.

She wanted to make sure he understood what was on her mind just then.

Ray leant down and kissed her., understanding her meaning almost immediately.

He slammed her against the wall and continued his assault on her mouth one hand reaching down to her arse.

Ronnie moaned into the kiss. Just what she needed.

Her hands slid from under his shirt and she carefully slid out of the sweatpants she had put on. Then her hands went to work furiously on his trousers. She got them open, worked her fingers into the waistband and jerked them down.

She snaked her arms up around his neck and pulled him to her tightly, invading his mouth with her tongue as she swung her legs up and wrapped them around his waist.

Ray grabbed her arse to support her against the wall and pushed into her harder.

His tongue swept into her mouth and explored hungrily. The feel of her bare legs around his waist was giving him even more of the horn than he believed possible.

The feel of him swelling between her legs, his hardness against the bare flesh between her legs was almost more than she could bear. She broke off the kiss and shifted against him.

"Will you put that where it belongs," she hissed. "Please."

Ray smirked and thrust himself up inside her.

He took her arms and pinned them against the wall behind her as he ground against her. Kissing his way down her neck as he did.

Ronnie cried out and arched against him wrapping her legs as tightly as she could, urging him deeper.

"Oh Ray," she gasped and hung there, pinned by his hands. The thought vaguely crossed her mind that if he forgot himself and let go, she would fall but the feel of him inside her drove all thoughts out of her head.

Ray grunted in time with his thrusts.

He looked up at the sound of her voice. He covered her mouth with his to shut her up.

He moved her hands closer together and caught them and held them with one of his beefy palms. His other hand travelled down her body to her arse. He hoisted her up higher

Ronnie cried out against his mouth, breath harsh in her throat. Her hands clenched and unclenched, reflecting her desire to grasp him tightly.

She could feel her legs starting to sweat and quickly hooked her feet together as she urged him on.

Ray grinned as he felt her hands flex.

He ground into her harder feeling himself on the brink.

He groaned into her mouth and released her hands to hold her closer to him

Ronnie flung her arms around his neck, clinging to him fiercely. She melted against him, fingers clutched and tangling in his shirt. She was barely aware of "yessss" hissing an escape from her mouth.

She pressed her cheek to his, gasping for air, feeling exquisite agony washing over her and then she was screaming his name.

Before Ray realised what had just happened he found himself and Ronnie tangled up in a muddle on her floor.

She was lying in top of him and he glanced at her face briefly before lying his head back on the cold floor, which contrasted magnificently with his hot body.

Ronnie could only lie there, head on Ray's chest as she tried to keep breathing. She really could not believe what this massive man could do to her.

She realized her throat was sore. How loud had she screamed? She softly patted Ray's chest.

"Ray?" she managed to choke out.

He raised his head to look at her and reached at hand to stroke her hair.

"Ronnie?" he gasped back.

She managed to roll off him slightly and slid herself along the floor. She propped her head on her arm and looked at him.

"Hope you can still hear all right," she said, her voice still a bit hoarse. She found she was still shaking and she moved his arm, put herself under it and rested her head on his shoulder.

He grinned and tightened his grip around her as she manoeuvred herself next to him.

"I'll manage, you ain't half gotta pair o' lungs on ya though," he told her.

Ray rested his head against hers and closed his eyes blissfully.

"You really are quite something," she whispered. "But I'm not sleeping on the floor again. I do possess a bed you know. It's actually quite comfortable," she said, chuckling.

"And I'm starving," she moaned and rolled over onto her back.

Ray's stomach grumbled loudly in response.

Rowan's bangers and mash had evidently not filled him up. Either that or their little exercise had worn him out.

He sat up and dug in the pile of discarded clothes for his trousers. He pulled them on and stood. Leaving Ronnie on the floor, he went to have a dig in the kitchen.

Ronnie got up onto her hands and knees and crawled across the floor to retrieve her sweatpants. She sat down and pulled them on then went into the kitchen. She leaned on the wall and gazed around.

"There's probably nothing much in," she sighed. "I meant to go shopping but had that fight with Roxy and..." she trailed off and sighed again as she folded her arms. She raised her eyebrow at him. "And trust me, you are going to need something because I intend," she said and began to walk towards him, "_to wear_", step, "_you_", step, "_out_."

She stopped next to him and smiled a slow, seductive smile. "Hope you're ready."

Ray had been watching her out of the corner of his eye. He smiled as she got closer.

Without warning, he seized her waist and deposited her onto the counter. He kissed her smoothly.

"Is that a promise or a threat?" he asked.

He wandered over to her fridge leaving her on sitting on the counter.

She crossed her feet and tilted her head at him.

"It can be anything you want," she purred.

Ray's reaction was hidden from her by the door of the fridge.

He reached inside and grabbed the spread stuff that was supposed to act like butter and some ham.  
He closed the fridge and tossed her the ham.

"Where'd you keep the bread?"

Ronnie caught the ham and put it on the counter and then pointed at the bread box behind him and began to swing her feet. Still watching him. He was a drug, that's what he was and she was addicted. That's all there was to it. She found she wasn't minding at all.

She couldn't wait until her next fix.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As they arrived back on the Square, Rowan sent off a quick text to Chris. She and Alyssa would need some help carrying all this. They could drop it at the Cafe, get things put away and Rowan thought she might have a bite to eat. She was starting to feel peckish, after all that shopping she reckoned Alyssa was too.

Alyssa scrambled out of Charlie's cab.

She paid him and helped Rowan out.

She looked at the floor of the cab and the items they had purchased.

Raising her eyebrows at Rowan she began to unload the cab and placed their purchases onto the pavement.

Rowan grinned as Chris came running up.

"Hi love," he said, giving her a quick kiss.

He took several bags from them and gave a nod at Charlie who had opened the Cafe door for them.

Rowan draped the costume they'd found over Alyssa's head and grabbed the final few bags.

Alyssa squealed and de-tangled herself careful not to crease the costume and shot her a quick smile. She picked up the costume and followed the others into the café. She hung the costume up on the door frame and looked at the piles of bags around them.

Rowan carried the bags to the back and gestured Chris to put the ones he had down in back as well. She then began to rummage, Chris holding the bags open for her as she organized the ingredients out on a table in the back.

She came up to the counter and nodded at the dress.

"You sure you're going to be okay wearing that? It weighs a ton," Rowan chuckled.

Alyssa fingered the dress lovingly.

"I'll be fine. This is going to be sooo much fun!" she exclaimed excitedly.

She tore her gaze away from the garment.

"Need a hand?"

Rowan turned away from Chris and looked at Alyssa.

"Yea actually, I think some things we can prep tonight a bit. It's only nearly 7:00 now so probably should stay open at least another hour. Do you want something to eat? I'm starved," she commented and began to quickly assemble a chicken salad.

Chris stood next to her, occasionally whispering in her ear.

Alyssa moved to the bags and carried on unpacking the ingredients that they had bought. "No. I'm not very hungry at the moment."

While Alyssa emptied the last bag, Rowan thanked Bianca for covering while she was gone. She slipped her a tenner for her trouble and told her Chris said Ricky was in the pub playing darts with Minty.

Bianca thanked her and left.

"So," Rowan began, looking at everything all laid out. She pulled out the cutting boards and began handing round potatoes. "I guess we get chopping," she said to Alyssa with a grin.

Chris made himself useful picking up the heavy things and putting them away.

Alyssa took the utensils off Rowan and set herself up.

She took a pile of potatoes and stacked them ambitiously in front if her.

"Ready? Steady? Cook!" she announced more to herself than anyone else.

Rowan snorted laughter at Alyssa's comment as she began to scrub her own pile of potatoes and began to peel. "Ainsley Harriot I'm not," Rowan joked back. "However, am also not Gordon Ramsay, so bonus," she said and tossed a potato peel at Alyssa.

Alyssa let out a chuckle.

"Give me Jamie Oliver any day!" she answered, raising her eyebrows suggestively. She yelped as a peel hit her.

"Oh no you didn't!"

Rowan grinned.

"Oh, yes, I think I did," she answered back tartly and lobbed another peel at Alyssa.

"Right!" Alyssa stated.

In an act of retaliation she picked up her growing pile of peelings and casually placed them on Rowan's head and then brushing her hands together to remove the moist residue, she went back to her potatoes.

Chris couldn't help but laugh at Alyssa's antics earning him a glare from Rowan. He quickly turned back to what he was doing.

"No way you just did that," Rowan said, mock-glaring at Alyssa and propping her hands on her hips. Her lips twisted and she scooped up the peelings and made as if to put them in the bin. Instead, she shoved them down the back of Alyssa's shirt.

"Back to work then," Rowan trilled.

Alyssa screamed at the horrible feel of the moist peelings against her back.

She writhed trying to get them all out. One by one the fell onto the floor behind her as she stood there like a loony dancing and hopping to shift them all out.

She sighed in relief as the last one fell out of her top.

She turned to Rowan her eyes flashing.

"You went there," she said dangerously.

Rowan gape-grinned at Alyssa and hissed out a Muttley laugh.

"Let's just keep the mess to a minimum though yea?" she suggested. "We've all this stuff I can't replace," and she armed herself with another handful of peelings.

Alyssa caught her actions out of the corner of her eye and reached for her own pile.

She grabbed two massive handfuls of potato peelings and launched one straight into Rowan's face.

Rowan copied Alyssa's action and began lobbing her own peelings at Alyssa.

Chris ducked behind the shelving, attempting to stay well out of it. Those girls were bonkers, he thought shaking his head.

Alyssa squealed as peelings hit her. She threw back as hard as she could, aiming for Rowan's face every time.

She only hoped Rowan would run out first.

Rowan was shrieking with laughter, snatching up the peelings Alyssa was throwing at her for ammunition.

Alyssa ducked and hid with Chris under the counter.

Rowan's shrieks were making her incoherent and Alyssa's sides hurt from her giggles.

They would never get finished.

Rowan gasped for breath and held her hands up in surrender, dropping the peelings she was holding as she did so. Her sides ached and she was worried about the mess but she couldn't remember when she'd had so much fun.

"Truce," she gasped.

Alyssa emerged clutching her sides and picking potato out of her hair.

"Agreed," she replied.

She surveyed the floor with the mess of peeling littered around.

Rowan leaned over, her hands on her thighs and still shaking with laughter. She looked at the mess of peelings on the floor and thought it could be worse.

"I guess we better clean this up," she giggled.

Alyssa nodded and withdrew a dustpan and brush.

She knelt down and began to sweep up the peelings.

Rowan quickly put some cleaner in a bucket and got a towel and began to scrub where Alyssa had swept. Chris peeked out behind the wall to see if anyone new had come into the café. Empty. At least a whole crowd had not seen the peeling fight.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray moved with the spread over to the bread box and pulled out half a loaf.

He carried it back to her and began making sandwiches.

Ronnie idly watched him making the sandwiches. She picked up a stray bit of ham and held it up to his mouth.

Ray took it from her with his teeth, brushing her fingertips as he did.

Ronnie felt a shiver run through her when he scraped his teeth along her finger.

He handed her a sandwich and moved with his to sit at her kitchen table, biting into his hungrily.

She took the sandwich and slid from the counter, moving to join him at the table.

She took a bite, beginning to eat the sandwich steadily and purposefully.

Ray watched her munch steadily on her food.

He chomped his up and swallowed it.

His gaze moved back to her.

"Ronnie, do you mind if I stay the night? Otherwise I have to find the way back to Fenchurch?"

Ronnie finished off the last bite of her sandwich, chewed carefully and swallowed.

She looked at Ray and slowly smiled.

"What made you think I was going to let you leave?"

Ray smirked back at her.

"I'm taking that as a yes," he said thoughtfully.

"Take it however you like," she said, as she stood up and moved over to stand over him, one leg on either side of his legs. "However, I'm more interested in you taking me in there," she pointed in the direction of the bedroom "and having your wicked way with me."

Ray needed no encouragement.

In one movement he had swung Ronnie over his shoulder and carried her into her bedroom.

He chuckled throatily as he did so.

Ronnie squealed as Ray tossed her over his shoulder. The moment he put her down she distracted him by yanking her top off over her head. She threw it at him and bolted for the living room, giggling madly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Peggy decided she was fed up with Roxy's moping.

"Oi, face-ache," Peggy said as she walked over to where Roxy was sulking in the back by the phone. "Why don't you go see Ronnie? Try to work this out. It wouldn't hurt for you to apologize either," Peggy held up a hand before Roxy could disagree.

"You know you pushed it too far, you always do. Your sister isn't quite so public in that way. Let her know you respect that. She'll come round."

Roxy scowled at her aunt. Apologising to Ronnie was not high on her list of priorities at the moment.

Roxy knew that one of them would have to give in at some point. However she also knew that they were both to proud and sure of themselves that it could take months before one of them gave in.

Roxy didn't have the mental strength to play Ronnie's mind games at the moment. Especially as Amy was keeping her up at all hours with her screaming. Having a teething toddler was not fun.

"Fine! Alright! I'll go and see her!"

Peggy pulled Roxy into a hug.

"There's my girl," she cooed and stroked Roxy's hair.

"Now go see your sister."

Roxy scowled at her aunt and nodded at her as she left the Vic.

Peggy smiled as she watched Roxy leave and happily helped the next punter. Those two girls would make up if it was the last thing she did Peggy vowed.

And something would need to be done about that Danny situation. She was sure he was goading Roxy into fighting with her sister, trying to keep them at each other's throats. That would never do.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray caught her top as it hit him in the face.

He growled as she ran. So she wanted to play games?

He moved back towards the kitchen and dug the bottle of squirty cream that he had noticed earlier out of the fridge.

Taking the cap off and placing a finger on the trigger he stalked into the living room after her!

Ronnie heard Ray growl and his steps as he left the bedroom. Why was he going in the kitchen? She quickly peeled off her sweatpants and struck a pose wearing nothing but a smile.

Her smile turned to a grimace when she saw the can of whipped cream he was brandishing.

"You wouldn't shoot an unarmed woman would you?" she asked cheekily.

Ray grinned in response and aimed the squirty cream 'gun' at her.

With a flick of his fingers he squeezed the trigger and coated her torso in cool delicious cream.  
He stopped suddenly and wiped his finger across the nozzle he licked the cream off it and smirked at her cream-covered form.

Ronnie huffed and smacked her hands to her sides.

"Well, now look what you've done," she mock-wailed. "This will never wash off," she finished as she shook a finger at him. "Shame on you."

Ray piped some cream straight into his mouth.

"I can think of a few ways to get it off," he remarked raising his eyebrows as he did.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy trailed as slowly as she could towards Ronnie's flat. The lights were on so Ronnie was clearly home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie's widened her eyes, pretending fear and bit her lip in an attempt to keep from smiling. She did not succeed. She tensed, ready to run and watched him.

He took a step towards her, testing her. Watching her body tense as she watched him back.

He placed the can of cream on the table next to him and took another step.

Ronnie stood, biting her lip and grinning madly around her teeth as he stalked her. A small trill of giggles bubbled from her mouth.

She ran her hands up her torso, scraping the melting cream as she went along. When both hands were full she held them up and allowed a full wicked grin to light her face as she threw the double handful at him.

Ray stumbled as the cream hit him in the face.

He licked the majority of it off his moustache and watched her.

Without warning he charged.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy got closer to the house. She could see silhouettes of figures through the curtains. One she recognised as her sister. But who was the other?

Ronnie giggled as he charged at her. She was covered in cream and decided to use her slipperiness to her advantage. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and yanked it over his head as she oozed from his hands. She tossed the shirt aside and grinned at him.

Then, she struck another pose and deliberately ran her hands down her body, smearing cream as she did so, her eyes glued to Ray's face.

Ray's eyes followed her hands hungrily.

He smeared his fingers over the traces of cream she had left on his chest.

"Right!"

He lunged again and caught her leg.

Ronnie squealed giggles again and slung her arms around his neck to keep from falling as his grab at her leg threw her off balance. She settled her feet and raked her fingers down his bare chest, then put her hands to work divesting him of his trousers.

She sank to the floor pulling him with her, on top of her. "I guess we won't be making use of my bed any time soon," she said as she kissed him.

Ray grunted and began to lick the cream off her body.

He ran his tongue across her collarbone and made his way slowly down her sticky and sweet body.

Ronnie moaned and closed her eyes, her fingers curling on Rays' shoulders, unaware her nails were digging in.

Ray yelled in pain as her nails dug into his shoulder he was fairly sure she had drawn blood.

He moved his mouth to hers and attacked her mouth, the cream in his tache staining her face.

Roxy heard a man's voice from inside. She gently knocked on her sister's front door praying for an answer.

Ronnie gently stroked his shoulders; she hadn't meant to hurt him. She broke off the kiss and murmured sorry in his ear, taking advantage and nibbling and licking his ear as she did so.

Ray licked traces of cream off her as she bent to his ear.

She took the chance at his distraction and rolled him over; she pressed her hands on his chest as she impaled herself on him with a loud cry.

He took hold of her hips and held onto her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy withdrew her keys at the sound of her sister's cry.

"Ronnie!" she yelled as the hurled herself through the door.

She gasped at the sight in front of her.

"Roxy!" Ronnie shrieked as she somehow managed to leap to her feet. Her hand absently snatched Ray's discarded shirt on her way up and she quickly flung it over him.

Ronnie glared at her sister as she folded her arms across her chest. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" she gasped out, aware of the growing heat on her face. She was sure she was blushing. She gaped at her sister helplessly.

Roxy blushed on her sister's behalf. She may have attempted to hide Ray's parts but she still caught a glimpse.

"Ron, you might wanna put some clothes on babe," she said as she became very interested in her sister's ceiling.

Ray tied his shirt around his waist as he stood up. This was not a situation he wanted to be in. He retreated into the kitchen, gathering his clothes as he went.

Ronnie snatched the fleece cover she'd been lying under on the couch earlier that day and wrapped it around herself.

She went and stood in front of her sister and reached around her to shut the door. She looked at her sister at a loss. She sighed and gnawed her lip.

"Rox, what are you doing here?" she asked quietly and calmly. But the indignation in her expression was slowly changing as the embarrassment of the situation eased and the ridiculous began to assert itself.

Roxy cautiously drew her gaze back to her sister. She was relieved that she was now decent.

"Aunty Peg told me to make up with you, so here I am," she shrugged. "I knew it was him!" she suddenly exclaimed happy that she had been right.

Ronnie groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"And I'm sure we're all very happy you were right, Rox," Ronnie muttered. She scrubbed her face and then peered over her fingers at her sister, her hands still covering the bottom half of her face.

"I trust you can keep it to yourself?" she asked Roxy quietly. "Please, Rox, I'm so tired of people in my business."

Her eyes were pleading and her shoulders began to shake.

Roxy saw the desperation set like iron on her sister's face. It was impossible to miss. Her mind wandered to her Aunt's words not half an hour earlier. And took the advice she had been given. She moved forward and carefully enveloped her sister into a hug.

She made a resolution not to pry. If Ronnie wanted to she would tell her. If not? Well, it was something Roxy would have to deal with.

"I'm assuming that's a yes?" Ronnie asked around a mouthful of her sister's hair. She pulled back and smiled at her sister.

"It's not that I'm ashamed or anything," she said and sniffed. "It's just that the whole Square has been in my business so recently and I'd like some privacy."

She paused, glanced to see if she could see Ray and then grinned at her sister.

"Can you blame me?" she asked quietly and raised her eyebrows.

Roxy laughed.

"He's not your usual type Ronnie!" she stated.

She looked over in Ray's direction again. She could see the attraction though.

"I'll er... Leave you to it then," she added with a wink.

Ronnie grabbed her sister into another hug.

"Love you Rox," she said as she hugged her sister fiercely. "And thanks." she whispered in Roxy's ear. She snorted laughter and opened the door.

Roxy giggled as she walked out of her sister's home.

Ronnie closed the door carefully behind her sister and then crept to the kitchen and hallway to find Ray.

"Ray?" she called quietly. "I'm sorry. She's gone now."

Ray smiled to himself at how ridiculous their situation was.

He stood his shirt still around his waist.

"How about this time we actually start in the bedroom?"

Ronnie burst into giggles.

"Yes, I think we better," and she dropped the blanket as she turned to walk to the bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Author's Note: From this chapter on, the story is being carried on by Em and myself. We were simply having too much fun to stop. We email the story back and forth and currently are up to nearly 1800 pages! I had promised to post chapters more quickly but have been going over the completed 40 chapters and proofing them again to find any other mistakes before posting. _**

**__****I appreciate reviewer Karl's remarks, however it should be understood I am doing my best. It's not easy to proof your own work. As for using American phrases, I should perhaps point out that I am an American and how I say things will bleed through on occasion. Another project I am going to start on is "Cast of Characters" album on photobucket. When we first started this, we "cast" an model or actress that we thought fit how we saw the character in our minds. So, it seems only logical to share that with others. When it is finished, I will put the link on the profile page, hopefully it will be allowed :D **

**__****Thank you for the subscriptions, we are glad you are enjoying the story as much as we are enjoying writing it. **

**__****BB**

**__****Moon**

**_We do not own Eastenders or Ashes to Ashes, we have simply built our world around them_**

**Chapter 14**

Rowan awoke before the dawn as usual, the odd feeling of foreboding making her as nervous as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. She smiled down at Chris as he lay there sleeping. She'd huddled against him, shaking for quite a while before she'd managed to go to sleep.

She slipped quietly out of her room and went into the kitchen to get the coffee going. She was sure Chris and Alyssa would need it!

Alyssa stirred as her alarm went off. She moaned in agony as the annoying bleeping noise she had become accustomed to set off a thousand and one drills inside her head. She threw her arm over the clock and hit the snooze button clumsily as she did so.

Turning over she buried her head back into her pillow and gathered her quilt more securely around her not wanting to surrender to the cooler air waiting outside of her covers. Alyssa did not have to wait long for sleep to claim her once more.

2 hours later Alyssa was brought back to consciousness by a glimmer of light that had somehow worked its way past her curtains and was attempting to lighten her room.

She grumbled to herself as it again triggered her hangover. She shouldn't have drunk so much last night. At least not without eating first.

When Rowan realized Alyssa had not stirred herself by 7:00 she rapidly fixed a cup of coffee and knocked on her flatmate's door.

"Coffee at 7 o'clock," Rowan announced. She also placed two paracetamol next to the cup. After the amount she'd seen Alyssa put away in the pub she was sure to be in serious pain this morning. Rowan paged through her Book. She was sure she had something for a hangover but whether or not the herbs were handy was another story.

She made a cup for Chris and went into her room to wake him up. He'd be needing to get to work soon as well. She felt her heart pound a little harder as she looked at him lying there. She fought back her impulses and simply ran her fingers through his hair to wake him. She was going to have a massively busy day in the café today with her theme night buffet and she had a lot to get done before then.

When Chris was sitting up sipping his coffee, Rowan went back into the kitchen and began to make breakfast – full English, she decided with a wicked grin.

Then she went into her room and rummaged in her herb box and made a hangover cure tea for Alyssa.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa threw a nearby slipper at the door in retaliation to her friend's interruption of Alyssa's enjoyable stupor.

She was grateful for the coffee that was undoubtedly waiting outside her door. But in her present state the only emotions she would be able to convey were few and far between. She knew that gratitude was not going to make an appearance no matter how much she wanted it to.

Alyssa heaved her carcass out of her bed and left her curtains. Light she was not ready for. She avoided the mirror too. She knew that she would look rough if her headache was anything to go by and she didn't particularly want to be cringing at this hour.

Opening the door cautiously Alyssa picked up the warm mug and the paracetamol Rowan had left her on the small table. She threw the pills down her gullet and allowed a mouthful of coffee to follow, scorching her throat as it went.

From her room, Rowan heard Alyssa finally stir. She smiled. Her flatmate was radiating her misery. Poor girl! Rowan gave Chris a quick kiss and then went into the kitchen to check on the tea. It had steeped enough so she poured up a cup and went to Alyssa's door.

"Lyss?" she said softly, "Try this out, might help."

Alyssa placed her coffee down next to her clock and dragged herself back to the door.

She opened her door and squinted through the sunlight that seeped through. Blearily she looked at Rowan and then at the mug in her hand.

She took it off her with a small smile and peered at the stuff inside it.

"What is it?" she croaked.

"It's to help your hangover," Rowan replied. Chris took advantage of Alyssa keeping to her room to grab a quick shower.

"Breakfast is nearly ready if you're eating and you may want to call in late," Rowan added with a giggle. "Chris and I will be leaving soon. Bianca's opening the café today so I can be a bit late. Do you want me to go by the car lot and tell Max you need to leave early for tonight?"

Alyssa avoided smelling the liquid as she downed it.

"Cheers, Ro," she mumbled as she handed the mug back.

Alyssa shuffled back into her dark room and took a deep breath as she drew her curtains back and flooded her room with light.

She turned back to Rowan.

"I'll talk to Max, don't worry. I'm going to have to call in late."

She reached for her coffee mug and drank the rest of the searing hot liquid.

"Ro, I don't think food is a good idea this morning."

Rowan nodded.

"All right, but I'm going to leave you some toast. You will feel differently before you leave I reckon," she said with a smile. She turned and went back to the kitchen to finish her breakfast with Chris.

Alyssa nodded and moved into the bathroom as Rowan went to the kitchen.

Alyssa stepped out of the shower feeling more awake. Whatever Rowan had given her was beginning to work. Her hangover was gradually fading.

She dressed and managed to look the complete opposite from how she was feeling.

She wandered into the kitchen and tried not to gag at the smell of food.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Max pulled up in front of the car lot and got out of his car. He juggled Alyssa's Starbucks and his briefcase and kept an eye on Abi as she sulkily climbed from the vehicle and then stood, folded her arms across her chest and scowled at her father.

"Abs, don't start this today right?" he said to her. She huffed and stalked to the door of the office. Max sighed and trailed behind.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa eventually wandered into work. She hated being hung-over. Rowan's tea had worked but the drills inside her head were still working.

She blanked Max and sat down at her desk with a scowl. Computers were not going to be her friend today and god help the person that made any loud noises this morning.

If Max was surprised at the state of his PA he chose not to show it. Abi had already been causing him enough grief that morning. She had taken great exception to Alyssa calling Max on his cell phone, even if it had been completely work related. He really was beginning to wonder if he could cope with her anymore if this was how she was going to act around any female near him.

He hoped she would get plans made and not hang about work all day. Alyssa looked like her day was not starting out well and Abi would be sure to make it worse.

Alyssa hadn't noticed Abi as she had walked in. A noise behind her made her turn and she held in a groan as she saw the teenager.

"Abi, would you mind keeping it down!"

She turned back to her monitor as it turned on. She took the lid off her Starbucks and took a sip.

She prayed that Rowan's tea stuff was still working.

Abi scowled and began to swing her leg, causing it to hit the file cabinet with a great deal of noise.

"Abs, that's enough!" Max snapped. "You will not come here and harass my employees understood?"

Alyssa winced at the sound of Abi kicking the filing cabinet. Max's raised voice did nothing to help either.

Abi folded her arms and scowled in reply. Her phone beeped and she flipped it open.

"I'm out of here," she huffed and stomped out of the office, taking great care to slam the door behind her.

She restrained herself from doing Abi some serious harm as she slammed the office door.

Alyssa really wanted to collapse on her desk and sleep off her hangover. She glared at Abi's retreating figure out of the window.

Max got up and placed his hands gently on Alyssa's shoulders and began to gently rub her neck.

"I'm really sorry about Abi, Alyssa. Look, I know you're feeling rough and there's nothing going on until this afternoon so why don't you go home and go back to bed and be back here at noon alright?"

He walked around to face her and put his hand on her cheek.

"Besides, I know you have to be in shape for your mate's big do tonight yea?" he smiled.

"So, go on. You can catch up your paperwork when you get back and leave after that interview this afternoon."

Alyssa leant back in her chair as he spoke to her.

As he finished she stood, leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"Thank you," she whispered.

She walked out of the office and made her way home.

Abi saw Alyssa walking away from the car lot and nudged Jordan.

"There she is."

The pair got up and moved to intercept Alyssa. Abi stopped in front of Alyssa and folded her arms, blocking her way with a glare.

"You need to stay away from my dad," Abi snarled. "I'm not going to warn you again. Making him wait on you like some kind of puppy, getting you your posh coffee. You leave him alone."

Then they each threw a water balloon at her and ran off.

Alyssa was fuming. That girl had serious issues where her father was concerned.

Her little rant was amusing though. Had she been given a chance, Alyssa had a thousand retorts brewing in her mind.

She looked down at her soaking top and was grateful that her hair was mostly dry.

Chris had been out wandering around, waiting for Alex and the Guv to set plans for the day when he saw what happened.

"You alright?" he asked as he came running up to Alyssa. She was soaked.

"Little bastards," he muttered. "Want me to do anything?"

Alyssa looked up at Chris.

"I'm fine Chris. It's just water. But she needs a serious attitude adjustment!"

Alyssa patted his arm and smiled at him.

"I'm off to sleep this hangover off. See you later yeah?"

"Yea, Ro got bossy with me this morning that I be at the café at 4," he said with a grin. He was really looking forward to her big do that evening.

"See ya later," he said with a wave and wandered off, wondering absently where Ray might be.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The morning sunlight woke Ronnie from her sleep. She rolled over and curled up next to Ray, happy to be in her bed this time. She was still sore, exquisitely so, but at least this time it wasn't from sleeping on the floor.

She sighed and wondered what time she should show up at the pub. Now that she and Roxy had made up, again, she was willing to help her sister out. And, if she was being honest, keep an eye on that Danny.

Ray felt Ronnie move closer into him. He moved his arm so that she was cradled in his grasp. He leaned his head further back into the pillows. They were certainly a lot more comfortable than sleeping on the floor.

Ronnie felt his arm come around her and snuggled closer. He made her feel safe. She narrowed her eyes and looked at the clock on the bedside table. 7am! She sighed.

"What time do you have to be at work?" she mumbled.

Ray leaned his head against hers. "Well seeing as the Guv is with Drake I reckon I've got longer than usual."

He glanced at the clock and thought carefully. "Probably about an hour an a half."

Ronnie picked up her phone and sent a quick text to Roxy to find out what time her sister wanted her at the pub. Then she looked at Ray and smiled a slow smile.

"So, we've some time to kill then?" she asked as she slid her hand between his legs.

Ray groaned and then rolled on top of her and kissed her softly.

"You are very naughty!" he told her between kisses.

"What can I say, you bring out the bad girl in me," she giggled and then slid slowly down his body, her mouth following her hands as she slipped under the covers and put her mouth to work elsewhere.

Ray groaned again and buried his hands in her hair. His hands clenched into fists and got knotted in the mass of blonde attached to her head.

Ronnie lifted her head briefly.

"Ray," she whispered, "be careful with the hair." Then she lowered her head back to what she'd been doing, using teeth, lips and tongue to take him over the edge.

Ray relaxed his grip as she wished and let her continue.

"You're incredible!" he said breathlessly.

"I aim to please," she replied and then bent to increase her efforts. She realized she was enjoying what she was doing to him as much as he was and wanted to make it memorable.

Ray let her finish and then pulled her on top of him. He kissed her roughly and tasted himself on her lips. He growled.

Ronnie smiled wickedly. He was so sexy when he growled! She lay on top of him and kissed him soundly, glad Roxy hadn't texted her back yet. She wasn't sure she wanted to get out of bed at all if Ray was in it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy sat in the kitchen. Amy on her lap, the poor girl had been screaming for most of the night whilst her baby teeth came through.

She knew that Danny had left early because of it. She cuddled her daughter and picked up her phone as a text came through.

She texted Ronnie back and put her phone back down.

She watched her aunt come along the corridor and she smiled trying to stem Amy's tears.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ronnie heard the beeping of her phone that signaled an incoming text but was far too distracted to answer.

When the pleasure of release finally coursed through her she reached over weakly and snatched the phone up. She flopped down boneless, spent beyond belief. She pressed herself against him, trying to encourage a cuddle and flipped open her phone.

She quickly replied to Roxy's text: "I'll be there," and shut the phone. She huffed out a breath trying to pull herself together.

"Well, looks like I have to be at the pub in an hour so I should probably get up and shower seeing as my morning workout has been so exhaustive," she teased.

Ray didn't want to leave Ronnie but knew that he would have to at some point.

He also knew that they both needed showers. They were both more than a little bit sticky from last night's escapades.

Maintaining her kisses he lifted her naked form and stood. He climbed off the bed and carried her in the direction of her bathroom.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy heard her phone go off again and picked it up. She smiled at her sister's response and then stood with her daughter in her arms.

"Best get you presentable then darling," she cooed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan bounced into the café and greeted Bianca cheerily. Since all seemed to be under control she went to the prep area and checked over the ham and the beans. Then, she got started baking pies.

Danny sloped into the café, very much in a foul mood. That brat of Roxy's had kept him up all night with her screaming and he was beginning to lose his will. He ordered a coffee and sat down; nursing it, trying to convince himself that the money was worth it.

Chris wandered in the direction of the café after making sure Alyssa was all right. He kept patting his phone, wondering if he should give Ray a bell but knowing he'd get it in both ears if he interrupted anything. He'd go in the café, have a quick brew and then maybe call Alex. He needed to know what the Guv wanted him to get on today anyway so that couldn't hurt. He ordered a brew off Bianca and then set down off to the side so he could see Rowan in the back. She was clearly cooking and very caught up so he didn't interrupt. He pulled out his phone and stared at it, mulling over who to call first.

He decided to call Alex, at least she wouldn't beat him, although, the Guv might.

No answer. He got a refill on his tea and contemplated Rowan as she worked. Watching her cook was almost like watching a dance. He'd never really taken an interest before but even he could tell she made it look easy. She had a negligent style that made anyone think they could cook.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene rolled over and knocked Alex's alarm to the floor. He growled and sat up, the sunlight causing him to squint. Bloody women! They put curtains up everywhere and never closed the bloody things!

He smacked her bare bottom and then dragged himself from the bed to head for the kitchen to make coffee. Time to make a start on looking into this Mitchell murder a bit more.

Alex groaned as he got up and she felt his warmth leave her side. She kicked him on his leg as he passed in retaliation as he smacked her.

She covered herself with the blankets and sat up too. She stretched, glad for the sunshine streaming in through the uncovered window. She glanced at the outside world. No clouds, sunshine. Summer was definitely on its way.

Alex leant down and retrieved her alarm clock from where Gene had thrown it. She inspected it carefully for damage. Satisfied she set it back in its place. Swinging her legs off the bed she picked up a dressing gown and padded into her kitchen.

She wrapped her arms around his stomach and leant into his back, closing her eyes as she inhaled his morning smell.

Gene covered her hands with his and she wrapped him in her arms. He felt so much better with her around. So good in fact, he thought this was the first morning he had ever woken up without a screaming headache from too much to drink the night before.

"So," he said as he reached over some cups, taking care not to dislodge her warmth against his back. "Think we'll manage to find any more information on this Mitchell murder today?"

He sighed as he poured out her coffee. He placed the cup on the counter and then turned in her arms to face her, giving her a quick kiss when he'd done so.

"We really should find some place for us, the team, to talk over the files Chris got, and maybe see what else we can get him to find."

He picked up the coffee and handed it to her.

Alex withdrew one arm from around him to take her mug and she sipped the hot brown stuff in it.

She shifted her position so she was next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I'm not sure. We really need to get to the bottom of it though. It's making my head hurt just thinking about it."

She blew on her coffee and then took another sip.

Frustrated she placed her mug down and reached for a pen and notepad.

"People connected? Jack? Ronnie? Max? Mitchell Family?" she thought aloud as she wrote down the contents of her head.

She had a small mind map full of links within minutes and reached back over for her coffee, her mind was a whirlwind of theories.

"Marsden was pretty focused in on those Mitchells, although I don't think your mate had anything to do with it. I imagine Ray will keep us informed if he gets anything out of her besides," he broke off and coughed loudly to prevent himself from saying something crude. Alex would know what he meant. It was pretty clear how things were between those two. He hoped Ray could survive.

"I think Jack's only involvement was in helping his little nephew leg it. I don't imagine we'll get anything out of him. I personally don't care if he did help but he knows more than he's telling," he harrumphed and drained his tea.

Alex raised her eyebrows at him. Knowing exactly what was going to come next.

"I agree that no matter how much Ronnie hated her dad she wouldn't have killed him, the rest of the family however..."

She pondered for a moment and then wrote a list of the Mitchell family members.

"What about Max Branning, he's Bradley's dad right? Surely he knows something. He might be less defensive..."

She trailed off again, thinking. She vaguely knew Alyssa; she was a friend of Rowan's. Maybe Max would be more likely to open up to a colleague than the police.

"Did you manage to read all those notes of Marsden's in the file? No, I don't think Ronnie is a killer, but in those files it says that that man raped her when she was 14. I think if she'd been inclined to kill him it would have been long ago. He was obviously abusive and though she might mouth off to him I don't think she'd have had the guts to kill him."

He paused and made himself more tea.

"Now if you know someone who can get something out of Max I say try. Hard to say if he knows anything much. He seemed pretty wrecked by his son's taking off, especially since the wife went too and she was up the duff."

Ignoring any protest from Alex, Gene pulled out a cigarette and lit up.

"I want some more on that wife, what was her name, Glenda?" He shook his head. "She showed up pretty quick for the will reading after being out of the picture for so long. And that makes the Gene Genie suspicious."

He ran the tap and put the cigarette out with the water and then threw it in the bin.

"I'm for a shower, you gonna join me?"

Alex looked at him. He had definitely retained the information in the file.

"Glenda! She interests me too. Probably a goldigga."

She added her to the mind map. She wrote some more notes as he put out his cigarette.

At his words a smile crept onto her face. She looked up and then stood. Walking over to him she took his hand and led him to the bathroom

"Do you really have to ask?"

Gene snorted a laugh at Alex's word choice. She always seemed to say things to make him laugh. He still fondly remembered when they were after that poof of a gangster. Alex had shocked them all when she'd said "cock". He was so proud of her.

He squeezed her hand as she led him to the bathroom.

"No, but it seemed the gentlemanly thing to do," she said, then yanked her to him and scooped her up and carried her the rest of the way.

He thought he heard the trill of Alex's phone ringing but ignored it.

When they'd finished in the shower, Gene handed Alex her phone. He noted as he passed it to her that there had been a missed call. He really didn't get the fascination with these noncey little pieces of plastic.

She stood at the doorway and watched him silently, the smile returning.

Alex dried her hands on her towel and then took her phone off Gene.

She wrapped her towel securely around her and clicked redial.

She let the phone ring, the number hadn't been recognized. She wondered who had called her so early in the morning.

"Gene what if it was important?" she worried.

Gene harrumphed and shook his head.

"Did they leave a message? No." That was something else he'd noticed. "If it's important they call back.

He stalked into the bedroom to get dressed.

Alex sighed. The phone rang out. The other phone was engaged.

She placed her phone back down next to her notes and followed Gene into the bedroom.

Chris sat and listened to Ray's phone ring. He finally stopped the call and sighed. He put the phone down and it beeped at him. He picked it up. Missed call. Alex. He hurriedly picked up the phone and hit the button.

Alex jumped, startled. The sound of her phone ringing brought her back from her daydream. She tore her eyes away from Gene as she scrambled back towards her phone as it continued to ring.

For gods sake! She thought as she rushed to answer it

"Alex Drake" she said breathlessly with a look back at the bedroom

"Ma'am? It's Chris. You all right?" he asked, curious at her breathless response. He suddenly cringed and hoped he hadn't interrupted something.

"Errrr, just wondered what time we're supposed to meet up today is all," he said weakly.

Alex glanced at Gene as she tried to regain her breath.

"I'm fine Chris. Umm..., hang on a second."

She held her hand over the receiver and called out.

"Gene? What time d'you want to meet the others?"

She watched the doorway in anticipation.

"As soon as bloody possible!" Gene hollered back from the next room. "And we'll meet them at that café, that bird of Chris' can cook and I'm hungry."

Chris heard Alex ask and thought maybe he had got bad timing…but then the Guv was clearly answering from a distance. Chris allowed himself a small sigh of relief.

Chris decided to call Ray again. With Alex and the Guv on the way he'd better get to the café quick. He picked up the phone and hit redial.

"Come on Ray, answer your phone!" Chris pleaded. He was sure he could hear the roar of the Quattro as it approached. Voice mail!

"Ray, the Guv and Drake are going to be at the Café any minute now. You better get your arse over here!" he blurted and then snapped his phone shut. He moved to the bigger table in the back and waited.

Rowan had finally noticed him there and he gave her a little wave. She blew him a kiss and then went to talk to Bianca to see if she needed anything.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Gene spun his keys on his fingers and slammed out the door with a large grin on his face. He slid into the Quattro and beat a tattoo on the steering wheel until Alex got in. Her door had barely closed before he hit the gas and the car leaped away, heading for the café.

Alex hung onto the side of the car. He was driving more like a maniac than usual.

"Ever heard of driving safely!" she yelped as they narrowly avoided another car as the Quattro hurtled around the bend.

Even her vice like grip on the door next to her could not prevent the rest of her body from being thrown around the car due to his reckless driving.

Alex scowled at him.

"Don't be such a girl!" Gene scolded and slammed on the brakes to slide into a perfect parking position outside the café.

"In case these weren't enough of a giveaway Guv! I AM a girl!" she huffed, gesturing to her bosom.

"We have arrived!" he announced. He grinned at her and got out of the car.

She followed his lead and slipped out of the car.

Gene chuckled at Alex's comment as he went into the Café. Rowan happened to be standing there at the counter as they came in. Gene smiled cheekily at her. Rowan fought the urge to blush. There was no doubt that Alex's man was overwhelming.

"Tea and full English love," he requested and winked at her. Then he turned and went to sit with Chris.

"Where's Raymondo?" he growled.

"No idea Guv," Chris answered. "Been trying to call but getting voice mail."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray growled at the sound of his phone going off. He ignored it and turned the shower on with one hand. Ronnie still encased in his arms.

Delicately he placed Ronnie onto the tiled floor and held the shower's glass door open for her.

"After you."

Ronnie smiled at Ray and kissed him then gratefully stepped into the hot water. She glanced at him when his phone rang.

"Shouldn't you answer that?" she asked him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As more people came into the café, Danny decided he'd had enough and decided to head back to the pub. He'd overheard Peggy convincing Roxy to make up with Ronnie last night and judging by Roxy's face she'd done just that. He would have to make sure to keep an eye on Ronnie while she was around. Ronnie was smart and observant which meant trouble for him if he wasn't careful.

Alex glared after him but smiled as she turned to Rowan.

"Morning Rowan. Do you do chocolate croissants?"

She leant against the counter and surveyed the café. Chris, Rowan, Bianca and were here apart from Gene and herself.

Rowan smiled at Alex and shook her head.

"No, but try one of these." Rowan went to her baked goods case and took something out and came back. She stuck it on a plate and put a cup of coffee next to it.

"Chocolate chocolate chip muffin," Rowan explained. "Low fat," she finished with a grin. The muffin was large, nearly the size of a regular coffee cup.

She placed the cup of tea for Gene next to Alex's coffee.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray grumbled and turned, leaving Ronnie in the shower.

He picked up his phone and rang back Chris. Tapping his foot impatiently. What he wanted was to be in the shower with Ronnie!

Chris snatched up his phone as it began to ring.

"Ray? Where are you? You better get to the café quick. The Guv…." Chris broke off as Gene grabbed the phone from him.

"Raymondo!" Gene nearly bellowed. "Get your arse down here double quick. That is an order. We have police work to do."

He handed the phone back to Chris and turned back to look at the counter. What was taking his tea so long? Bloody women and their gossip! he thought as he saw that Alex and Rowan were chatting.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Danny grumpily left the café and went back to the pub. The door was thankfully still unlatched and he went back inside and locked it behind him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex looked at the huge muffin on her tray and allowed herself a huge grin.

"Cheers, Rowan."

Rowan winked at Alex and then went to fix Gene's breakfast.

Alex lifted the tray carefully and made her way to the table where the other two were clustered.

She placed the tray down and passed Gene his tea. She sat opposite Chris and broke a bit of her muffin off.

"Where's Ray?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray cringed at his DCI's voice through his phone and answered with a meek:

"Yes Guv."

He threw his phone down and stomped back to the bathroom.

He stepped in next to Ronnie, wound his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"I've got to go," he whispered into the shell of her ear.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene looked up as Alex sat down and immediately grabbed his tea and drank half of it down.

"Bout bloody time woman," he growled and then sniffed appreciatively at the smell of what he was sure was his breakfast cooking.

Gene stopped his cup halfway to his mouth as he was preparing to take another drink and looked at Alex in response to her question on Ray's whereabouts.

Chris blushed and looked away to keep from laughing.

Gene gazed at her steadily for a minute, knowing she would figure it out eventually. When he saw a flicker of understanding come into her eyes he raised his cup and took a drink.

Alex couldn't help but smirk as her brain kicked in and she realised where Ray was most likely to be. She sipped her coffee trying not to laugh.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Danny noticed Roxy's phone lying on the bar but Roxy didn't seem to be around. She was likely upstairs with that brat of hers. He kept his eyes on the door by the stairs, picked up her phone and quickly looked at her texts. Yes, as he suspected. One to Ronnie asking her to be at the pub by 10 and Ronnie's reply that she would. He frowned and snapped the phone shut and put it back where it had been lying.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie turned, slippery wet in his arms and kissed him.

"I have to get to work too. It's all right. The day won't last forever will it. Stop by the pub later and maybe we can…." she broke off and began to whisper in his ear exactly what they could do and the possible location where they could do it. She grinned and stepped out of the shower as his arousal became evident. She did not want to get him into trouble with his boss and if she stayed in the shower she would.

Ray stood in the shower and allowed the hot water wash over him as he watched her retreating figure.

Stepping out of the shower he dried himself quickly on a towel and dressed swiftly after trying to locate his clothes.

He planted a rough kiss on Ronnie's mouth as he rushed from her home.

Ray ran most of the way to the café. He stumbled inside and inhaled the promising smell of bacon.

He smiled at Alex and Chris before turning to Rowan.

"Bacon buttie an a brew please Rowan," he ordered before taking his seat next to Chris.

At Ray's smile, Chris looked at Alex and grinned. Someone was in a good mood. He stifled a laugh. That Ronnie bird clearly had Ray wrapped around her finger.

Rowan waved in Ray's general direction to acknowledge his order but kept her eyes on her cooking. She hurriedly slid the food onto a plate and then assembled Ray's order. She added chips to his plate knowing he liked them and then carried the food and a pot of tea over to the table.

Gene grinned at the promise of food and could barely wait for Rowan to put his plate in front of him.

She gave Ray his bacon buttie and put a buttermilk biscuit with gravy in front of Chris. She knew he liked them and she didn't have any at the flat.

She refilled the teas and poured Ray a fresh one in the empty cup she'd brought along.

"How's the muffin?" she asked Alex. Muffins weren't something she normally baked but had decided to bake her own instead of paying for them from the previous supplier.

"Cracking breakfast love," Gene announced around a mouthful of sausage and promptly smacked Rowan on the backside. Rowan's eyes widened and she shook her head slightly and blinked several times. She looked at Alex and cleared her throat.

"So, about the muffin?" she asked as she edged away from Gene.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Danny went about tidying up the rest of the pub as he waited for Roxy to make an appearance. Glenda was probably going to call him again today and ask him about the holdup on the money transfer. She didn't understand patience was required.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex watched in slight disgust as Gene tucked into his breakfast and tried not to laugh through a mouthful of muffin at Gene's display of thanks. Privately she was a bit peeved but knew that it was just the way he was. Nothing she said would make him change. "Delicious!" she announced chasing the crumbs from her mouth.

Ray smiled broadly at the buttie and chips Rowan had brought him.

"Cheers, Rowan!"

He took a bite and chomped it before swallowing. "Not half bad!" he exclaimed.

He reached for a sachet of ketchup and brown sauce. His gaze drifted to Chris to see his reaction to the Guv's actions.

Rowan smiled and patted Alex on the shoulder in thanks.

She nodded at Ray's thanks, glad that she wasn't standing anywhere near him. She wasn't sure if he wouldn't do the same as his Guv and didn't think her backside could handle another. She'd worked in restaurants of all sorts for a long time. She was used to boisterous men, rednecks could be far worse and they generally didn't bother her, but that smack had stung!

Chris caught her eye and she walked around the table, grateful to be away from Gene's hands.

She leaned over and Chris whispered in her ear to ask if she was okay. She nodded and smiled at his worry. She looked in his eyes and then leaned and whispered something else in his ear. She grinned wickedly as Chris was unable to hold back a bark of laughter at what she'd whispered. She stood and winked at Alex as she left the mostly full pot of tea on the table for them.

Rowan walked back behind the counter and got back to work rearranging in the back with Bianca's help. There was more room back there than she'd realized and decided to make use of it. She'd dug into her dwindling savings and bought an oven. It was to be delivered that afternoon and she was very excited. Baking would be so very much easier.

Alex smiled again at Rowan. She and Chris were so good for each other. Though Gene's ways did take some getting used to.

Ray was satisfied that Chris and Rowan seemed to be okay with the Guv's...humour. At least no one had kicked off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie finished her shower after Ray had left and got dressed then headed for the pub, texting Roxy that she was on her way as she walked. She tried the door when she got there but it was locked, so she reached up and rapped on it smartly.

Danny heard the knocking and realized it was probably Ronnie. He frowned and then went to the storeroom so he wouldn't have to let her in.

Roxy ran down the stairs as she heard the door being knocked on.

"DANNY!" she yelled as she went.

She knew he was back because she had heard him come in.

She unlocked the door to reveal her sister.

"Hey Ron!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When they were done organizing in the back, Rowan went over to the cook tops where her two pots of ham and butterbeans were slow cooking. She set Bianca to greasing the cast iron skillets and filling them with the cornbread dough so they could be baked when the oven arrived and was all set up. She lifted the top off the first pot and the savory smell filled the air. Rowan smiled. The smell brought back such good memories. She stirred both pots and then allowed Bianca a taste. She replaced the lids and then the pair got started on prepping the chicken for frying.

Chris was still chuckling over Rowan's whispered comment. She had a naughty side to her that while he was always surprised when she showed it, he appreciated it nonetheless.

Gene, oblivious to all but his food, made short work of his breakfast. He sighed and drank off his tea and then patted his stomach. He noted the files in front of Chris and reached over and grabbed them and began to leaf through the papers. He absently put his empty plate on the table next to them so he could put the papers down as he pored over them.

Alex rolled her eyes at him and crossed her legs in annoyance. Why did he have to go through a total personality transplant around other people?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Danny heard Roxy pound down the stairs and screech his name. He grimaced. Stupid cow. He dialled Glenda's number again but got no answer. There had been a great deal of that lately and he was becoming annoyed.

Ronnie smiled at her sister and gave her a squeeze as she entered the pub. She stood as her sister shut the door and then looked her over critically.

"You look awful Rox, haven't you been sleeping?"

Roxy smiled sleepily.

"Amy's teething," she replied simply.

She hugged her sister briefly. She turned around and scanned the bar. She cleared her throat and yelled again. "Danny!" she called her brother again.

He really was useless sometimes!

Ronnie's eyes widened at her sister's yell and she shook her head slightly.

Danny finally came stumping up from the store room carrying a crate of bottles.

"Yes Roxy?" he sighed as he put the crate heavily down on the bar.

Roxy sighed in exasperation!

"You couldn't have opened the door?"

He had been in the basement! She had had to leave Amy in her bed, find some decent clothes, run all the way downstairs and worry about her hair! All he had to do was walk up a couple of steps.

She scowled at him and retreated back upstairs to get dressed.

"Ron, can you look after Amy while I get dressed? Danny I need you to sort the bar out and call the brewery, we're running low on the Speckled Hen!"

"I was getting stock. The door was shut and I didn't hear anything. Calm down," Danny huffed. He tried to hide his annoyance with her. He really wanted this over with. He wasn't sure he could take much more. "Fine, yes. I'm on it. Make sure you call the bank so they get paid this time," he reminded her as he began to put the bottles away.

"Sure Rox," Ronnie said with a speculative glance at Danny when he wasn't looking. Something just was not right there. She couldn't put her finger on it. For some reason, she thought of Rowan and some of the odd things she'd said to Alex when Alex had been calling Gene.

She shook her head and chased the thoughts from her mind as she followed her sister up the stairs.

"Rox, what's up with you and," she broke off and then forced herself to say his name, "Danny? I don't think I've ever seen you lose your temper at him before," she commented, keeping her tone neutral and uninterested.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan noticed where the empty plate had ended up. Thankfully no one was sitting at that table. She came over with another full pot of tea and picked up the empty plates and the made sure the other pot was empty before replacing it with the new one.

She placed an artistically drawn flyer on the table. Bianca had done her a great favor and asked Whitney to design a flyer for the buffet. She had done it in the style of a sort of Civil War recruitment poster and it turned out very well. Rowan was pleased with it.

"I hope I'll see you all this evening for my big night," she said as she lightly tapped the poster.

Ray looked up. Themed food night? He licked traces of sauce from his mouth.

He grabbed the flyer and studied it before he found it being taken out of his grasp by Alex.

"My grand re-opening tonight, starts at 6. It's gonna be a hoot," Rowan drawled, letting her southern accent slip loose. She seemed to be backsliding rather a lot lately and wondered why. She felt the cold chill work its way down her spine and tried to keep herself from shivering.

Something bad was going to happen. She didn't know when, but she knew it would be soon.

She took a deep breath and smiled to cover her anxiety as her fingers slid towards Chris' arm, needing his solid presence.

"I'm making some of the food I grew up with. Thought it would be a nice shake up and something different for everyone," she continued, her accent still flavoring her speech. She couldn't seem to shake it.

Chris patted her hand, unaware of Rowan's unease, happy just to be touching her.

Alex smiled as she heard Rowan's true accent slip through her speech. She sipped her coffee and had made her way through half of the muffin. It was much better than having chocolate croissants for breakfast. She noticed Rowan shudder. Alex overlooked it and presumed it was the weird feeling Alex got when people walked over her grave.

Rowan patted Chris' hand back and then picked up the empty plates she had stacked to carry them back to the back with her. She wondered absently if she should read the cards to see if they had anything to say about this strange sense of impending doom that seemed to be hanging around. If she wasn't careful it was going to affect her cooking. She'd get distracted and start burning things and she was not willing to let that happen. Not tonight.

She pulled out her phone, unable to resist her curiosity. She quickly typed up a text to Alyssa, asking her to get the small carved wood box from her wardrobe and bring it to her during her lunch break. She flipped the phone shut with a sigh and began to wash up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy shook her head as she reached the corridor.

"He doesn't pull his weight, everyone is constantly slagging him off and he doesn't even seem grateful that I defend him to everyone"

She let out several deep breaths after her little rant.

She looked at Ronnie and sighed.

"Amy's in her room, I'll be about 20 minutes"

She moved in the direction of her bedroom. She turned suddenly.

"Thanks Ronnie."

Ronnie nodded. "Sure Rox, any time," she said, surprised that Roxy seemed to be getting past her being enamored of this supposed brother of theirs.

She carefully made no comment and in went in to pick up Amy, who in true infant fashion had fallen asleep now that everyone was awake.

Ronnie rocked Amy and wondered why Roxy didn't phone the doctor to get something. Surely they made painkiller for this sort of thing. She thought she remembered Aunty Peg mentioning something about putting whiskey or something on a baby's gums when they were teething but she couldn't remember for sure and Aunty Peg had run off somewhere. Probably getting into trouble with Pat again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan kept pulling her phone out and looking at it. Why wasn't Alyssa texting back? It was very unlike her. She opened her phone and dialled the car lot.

"Branning and Son," came Max's gruff response.

"Um, hi, it's Rowan, Alyssa's roommate. Can I speak to her please?"

"She's not here."

"I'm sorry?" Rowan was confused. She distinctly remembered Alyssa saying she was going in to work. And here it was nearly 11:00? Maybe she was taking an early lunch to get Rowan the box she'd asked for. But why not text back then.

"I said she's not here. She was feeling ill this morning so I sent her home."

"Ohhh," Rowan replied. Now she understood. "Okay, thank you Max," Rowan said, making bold to use his first name. She flipped the phone shut. Well, no wonder Alyssa wasn't answering! She shook her head and grinned. Suddenly, the time stuck her. The wonderful, big ass oven would be here soon! She needed to get busy.

She hustled out to her only table, check in hand. She hurriedly placed it on the table.

"Look, I'm going to be closing up for an hour or so. I'm taking delivery of a large oven and need to have time to get it set up," she explained.

"Then you won't mind if we impose on the privacy of your closed café to go over this case," Gene half-asked, half-stated. "We'd like to be able to discuss things without the local gossips around."

Rowan's brow furrowed. She sighed and glanced at Alex.

"All right," she conceded and then levelled a finger at Gene, "But understand I'm going to be busy so if you need tea or anything you will have to wait," she said firmly and folded her arms.

Gene shrugged and nodded and then absently fished into his pocket and put some money on top of the check. Rowan smiled and picked it up and headed back to the counter.

Gene looked at Chris. "Bossy ain't she?" he commented with a grin at Chris.

"Now, down to cases," he said and pulled out the files from yesterday that he'd stashed in his coat.

Alex had finished her muffin. She picked randomly at the small, dark, chocolaty crumbs that littered her plate. Waste not want not! She thought as she collected them on her finger.

She licked the crumbs off and snatched the files off Gene with her other hand. Alex placed them on the table neatly in front of her. She skimmed through them swiftly scanning each one quickly for anything that stood out as unusual or odd.

Ray watched Drake take the files off his DCI. He observed in amusement the anger that flashed across the Guv's face at her movements.

If he wasn't careful she would have him wrapped around her little finger.

Chris pulled out some more papers and handed them to Ray. He put a legal size pad of paper he'd asked Rowan for earlier on the table and a couple of pens. The Guv was big on notes. Not as much as Alex. Sometimes he could feel his hand cramp when she said his name in that tone that meant "notes."

Gene sat and watched Alex as she skimmed through the files. He could see her brain working as she sifted through the papers. Between them, they'd figure out what was what. He nodded to himself and took another drink of tea, mindful of that warning Chris' bird had given them about leaving her alone. He noticed Ray's smirk and glared at him until he looked at the papers Chris had slid in front of him.

"So, thoughts."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa stirred and opened her eyes. Her vision was hazy but her head felt clearer. She shifted her position and look around.

She had passed out on her bed. Her clothes were still wet from where Abi had attacked her. One of her shoes had fallen off and she didn't want to know the state her make up was in.

Alyssa rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. 11:15. She had an hour before work.

She grabbed her phone and checked it. 1 unread message?

She read Rowan's text then decided to make herself more presentable before visiting the café.

She threw her sodden outfit into the wash bin and dug around in her wardrobe for a new one. She reapplied her make up and ran a brush through her tangled curls. Feeling better she chucked her phone in her bag and went to find what Rowan had asked for.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Max toyed with the flyer for the café's reopening. Darren had brought it in. He was of the mind that considering how good Alyssa' flatmate's sandwiches and pies had turned out to be, this buffet was sure to be brilliant as well. He found himself glancing at the clock, counting down until he knew Alyssa would be there. The office just wasn't the same without the smell of her perfume and her presence. And he had to admit, the idea of locking the office and shagging her on the desk or wherever turned out to be convenient had a great deal of appeal. He shifted in his seat and calmed his thoughts.

He dropped the flyer and headed outside for a fag and decided the buffet would be a good idea after all. Then he wouldn't have to cook for Abi and see the disappointment at his admittedly limited cooking skills. Sometimes, she reminded him too much of Tanya.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Danny made sure the coast was clear and then slipped outside to use his phone. Answer phone, again! He was rapidly beginning to lose patience. If she showed up here it could ruin everything and the fact that she was avoiding him was a very bad sign in his book. A very bad sign indeed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex shut the files in front of her. She sat in thought for a moment, pondering the information she had just read.

Suddenly she leant down to dig in her bag for her mind map she had made earlier in the kitchen. She pulled it out and placed it in front of her. She studied it carefully checking her work and making links as she looked it over. She took out her biro too and chewed the end as her mind worked frantically trying to find connections.

Finally she turned the mind map around so Chris and Ray could read it.

"These are the people so far who may or may not be involved. The arrows show their connection to each other and the list of people on the side show who they may be more willing to open up to rather than the police." she moved her finger over her work as she spoke demonstrating what she was telling them.

Once she had finished she looked them over for any tell tale signs that they had understood her little speech.

"Any questions or ideas?" she asked hopefully

Ray looked up from his file in exasperation. Did this woman ever stop? He pitied the Guv if this was what he had to put up with. His mind drifted to Ronnie. He was jolted back to earth by the feeling he was being watched and blushed slightly under Alex's glare. Embarrassed of being watched while memories of last night filled his head.

"Erm, yeah! Who's Glenda?" he asked gesturing to her mind map.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa had found what she presumed was the item Rowan had asked for and balanced it with her purse in one hand while she shut the door.

She crossed the street, avoiding looking at the car lot and keeping a wary eye out for Abi.

She knocked on the door of the café as it appeared to be locked. She could see a group of people around one table and hoped she wasn't interrupting Rowan in an important meeting.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris looked over at Ray in response to his question and answered before the Guv.

"She was married to that Mr. Mitchell. Marsden ruled her out because she didn't show up until the reading of the will but left her name in the file. I think she meant to get back to it. Was a mite bit suspicious that, although it were a waste of her time. That Roxy got everything. Turned out that Glenda wasn't actually married to him anymore. So she got nothing," Chris grinned.

Gene nodded in agreement with Chris' assessment.

"There's also the question of this so-called son, Daniel Mitchell," Gene pointed out. "From that lovely cat fight in the pub we know he showed up with Glenda and she claimed he was Archie's long lost son. Your mate Ronnie doesn't seem to buy it and neither does that aunt of theirs," he said with a nod at Alex. "I think we need to find out more about him and all. Any ideas who we can get for that, Bolly?" he asked her as he folded his hands on the table.

"Do you really think that Max Branning might know something?" Chris asked curiously. He noticed Rowan slip out the door and saw a flash of Alyssa's hair through the blinds. He pointed at her name on the paper. "She's outside with Ro right now," Chris offered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan happened to be getting the machines ready to brew more tea and coffee when she heard the rapping on the door. She peered over and saw the flash of Alyssa's hair in the sunlight. She hurried around and unlocked the door and went outside. She was dying for a cigarette anyway.

"How are you feeling? Did you have any more of that tea? I'd left some on the stove. Why didn't you tell me Max sent you home?" Rowan fussed as she fumbled out her cigarettes and lighter. "Sorry I'm closed up, I've got a big ass baking oven that's going to be here any minute and I need to have time to get it set up without people whining at me for tea every five minutes," she joked as she finally managed to light up.

"Oh, did you find the box? It should have been right in front on the shelf," she mimed the shape of the small box with her hands.

Alyssa dug in her bag and withdrew the box that she hoped was what Rowan was after.

"Is this it?" she questioned holding it up. "And in answer to your questions, yes I am feeling much better thank you, your tea stuff must have done the trick. I didn't have anymore of it; think I must have passed out the second I got home. And I didn't tell you I had gone home because a certain menace attacked me in the street and that was more on my mind at that point"

Alyssa smiled at Rowan. Her friend was clearly verging on becoming stressed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex studied the connections on her piece of paper.

"Well we've got Ronnie and Roxy as an obvious connection to Danny due to the fact that he is claiming to be their brother. If they've got any sense they will be a bit sceptical about him," she stated.

She switched her attention to the red haired woman outside the door. Alyssa worked with Max.

"Alyssa...Redcliffe. Max Branning's PA. Need information about him and I am betting that she is the person to go to."

She scanned for other possible leads and got none.

"So people we need information from, Glenda, Guv I know you are suspicious about her, however I still think that she's a goldigga, Danny, I don't think he knows anything but he may be useful. Max, I reckon he knows something, or knows his son knows something vital!" she finished and sipped her coffee.

She looked at her colleagues for their verdict on her theory.

"That Ronnie bird sure made it clear she's sceptical," Chris said quietly with a glance at Ray. "If that Danny has got any sense he'd be scared of her," he muttered. "I'll go see if Alyssa will talk to Max, ma'am," Chris offered. "She's Rowan's mate after all." He suddenly chuckled remembering that morning with the water balloons. "Though I expect she'll be having a different sort of conversation with him before she does." He headed for the door, still chuckling.

Gene sat and pondered for a moment. He looked at Alex.

"I want you to talk to your mate, Ronnie. Ask her about that Danny and anything she might want to volunteer. Make sure she understands we're on her side," he cautioned. "I don't think she did it, but it's possible she knows something. I would rather not talk to that Danny," Gene said in a contemplative tone. "He looks a bit high strung to me and I'd rather make him sweat then try to get any talking out of him. This Glenda is another story. We need to find her and have a little chat with the ex-Missus Mitchell," he finished with a cold smile.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan took the smallish box and with a nod.

"Yes, I need some answers and this is a way to get them." She opened the box and pulled out something wrapped in black silk. Rowan unwrapped the black silk revealing a deck of beautifully hand-painted tarot cards, each about the size of her hand. "Momma got her drawing skills from her great-granpapa," Rowan said softly. "He made these cards." She gently stroked them and then flipped the wrapping back around them in a quick gesture and put them back in the box. She tucked the box in her pocket and smoked.

"Do you have a meeting going on in there?" Alyssa wanted to know.

Rowan glanced at the huddle of figures inside at Alyssa's question.

"Oh, that's Chris and his team. They wanted to use the café to discuss some case since it was going to be locked up. I said it was okay as long as they let me alone to take care of business," she grinned wickedly. "Told that big man of Alex's right off."

She began to chuckle and jumped, startled, when the door opened behind her. It was Chris.

"Hey, Ro," Chris said as he came out and closed the door behind him. He looked at Alyssa.

"Can I have a word? It's a bit important? Need to ask a favor."

Alyssa gave Chris a curious look.

"Favour?" she questioned her glance drifting to Rowan looking for answers.

Rowan shrugged at Alyssa's look and looked at Chris.

"Yea," he said, giving Rowan an apologetic glance as he took Alyssa's arm and moved her away a bit.

"Your boss, Max Branning. We, well the Guv, wants you to see if you can get anything out of him about the murder. We're investigating it now but keep that to yourself. Since Bradley was a suspect we're hoping maybe Max knows something the police don't. Will you help?"

Alyssa listened intently. She glanced over Chris' shoulder at Rowan a mischievous smile forming on her face.

"I'll be able to get something out of him," she said her eyes still on Rowan.

She returned her gaze to Chris.

"I'll try."


	15. Chapter 15

_**As promised...trying for quicker posting. Moon :D**_

_**We do not own Ashes to Ashes or Eastenders.**_

**Chapter 15**

Ronnie stood and rocked Amy as she waited for her sister, keeping an ear open for any punters downstairs in case Danny was in fact slacking off. She ran ideas around in her head, trying very hard to put her finger on what it was about Danny that bothered her. Yes, he resembled Dad a bit when Dad had been young. No question. But there was something else that just didn't ring true.

She growled in frustration and walked to the window to look outside. She gazed at the people below, seeing without seeing as she let her thoughts wander. Her gaze travelled to a table by the window. On it was a photograph taken back when she and Roxy had still been on Ibiza. Roxy was wearing her usual revealing outfit to the gratification of the male punters and was standing on the bar. Ronnie was behind her holding up bottles to fill shot glasses. Her eyes took in the hot expressions of the men in the photo. Looking at Roxy. And then her jaw hit the floor. That was it.

He got the same look on his face when Roxy wore something revealing, usually when he thought no one could see. How could she have been so blind? But how could she tell Roxy? She and Roxy might be getting along just now, but not if she voiced her suspicions about Danny. Not by a long chalk.

What was she going to do?

Roxy came into the room and reached for her daughter.

She cradled the little girl in her arms and brushed a curl out of her face.

"Thanks Ron."

She took in her sister's expression.

"What's wrong?"

Ronnie quickly smiled as she handed Amy over to her sister.

"Oh, nothing," Ronnie said with a sniff. "Just trying to think of some ideas that could help with her teething is all," she said with a slight gesture at Amy.

"So, are we ready for the punters?" she asked brightly, carefully putting her usual mask back in place. She had to figure out a way to tell Roxy her suspicions about Danny. But that would have to wait.

Roxy nodded.

"I've given her calpol but I'm nervous because I don't want to overdose her, she's doing Danny's nut in!"

She sighed and placed her sleeping daughter back into her cot. She turned on the baby monitor and picked up the other hand held one.

She followed her sister downstairs, looking around to make sure Danny was working. She would have to be having words with him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex nodded as her gaze drifted to Ray. He was probably a lot closer to Ronnie than she was, in more ways than one.

"I'll try but if it doesn't work, Ray maybe you should give it a go!" she told him with a knowing smirk.

Ray widened his eyes. Last time he'd spoken to her about her life she'd clammed up. Mind you he'd asked about her ex. Not a good topic.

Gene nodded at Alex's suggestion, although he had a suspicion that Ronnie would be more likely to open up to a woman. He had no intention of saying anything to Ray, but he had an idea that she only wanted Ray for one thing. And from the looks of her, she'd wear Ray out getting it.

He poured himself out another cup of tea and hoped that oven Chris' bird had gone on about would get there soon. He wasn't going to cross her and ask for more tea but he knew the pot was getting empty quick just the same.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan smoked and watched the interchange between the two. What was going on? That smile on Alyssa's face was nothing short of pure evil and Rowan felt her brows raising into her hairline.

She forced herself to look away and noted the approach of the delivery van bearing her highly-anticipated oven.

"Thanks," Chris said. He handed her a card. "Call me or DI Drake with whatever you find out," he paused a moment. "Actually, just call Drake. She'll want first access to any information so I'll tell her to expect to hear from you."

He smiled and went back over to where Rowan was staring gleefully at an approaching truck. He wrapped her swiftly in his arms and kissed her soundly before going back inside. Rowan kissed him back and patted his behind as he pulled away.

Rowan turned to Alyssa, smiled and pointed at the truck as it pulled to a stop next to the café

"Big ass oven arrives!" she squealed excitedly.

Chris walked back over to the table and sat down.

"She'll do it. When she finds out anything she'll call you," he said to Alex.

Alex nodded. At least they had some sort of lead. Alyssa could probably make headway with her boss.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Danny was ready for action when he heard Roxy making her way downstairs. He quickly plunged his hands into soapy water and began churning out clean glasses. He hated washing up, but he had to make it look good. He feared she might be getting suspicious. He had a feeling Ronnie was but decided that was the least of his worries. Even if they had made up it would be tenuous and Roxy would probably not believe Ronnie if she said anything bad about him so he just kept washing and tried to look happy about it.

Roxy looked at Danny. Washing Up? That was the job he tried to avoid. She smiled at him gratefully.

"Cheers, Danny," she patted his shoulder and grabbed a tea towel.

"Ronnie can you check the barrels?"

"I already did that," Danny interrupted. "And the delivery should be here in about half an hour." He smiled at Roxy. "How's little Amy? Hope she's feeling better."

Ronnie idly wiped the barstools for lack of anything else to do and watched Danny from the corner of her eye.

Roxy patted Danny's arm.

"She's fine now. Sleeping." She shook her head in amusement.

"What did you order?" she asked casually.

She needed to start keeping on top of these orders and deliveries. Maybe she should start a log book.

Danny quickly dried his hands and handed Roxy a sheet of paper and the log book and tried to keep himself from smirking. She didn't know about the log book? He'd got it from Peggy a couple of days ago. He kept his expression neutral and started putting away the freshly washed glasses.

Roxy took the book curiously. She opened it and looked at the mixture of Danny's and Aunty Peggy's handwriting. "Oh," she said bashfully. "Think we'll have karaoke tomorrow night." She placed it on the shelf and picked up a damp glass. Wiping it dry she placed it on the rack.

Ronnie picked up a flyer off a stack of them on the bar and looked at it. It was for a themed food night at the café. She looked at Roxy.

"Oh, I'm going. Have you tried her food?" she asked as she showed Roxy the flyer.

She looked at Roxy and held back a laugh at her karaoke night suggestion.

"Well, make sure there is a lot of George Michael on the karaoke because you will make Heather's night," Ronnie chuckled.

Danny hid a grimace. Busy pub meant more delay. Roxy was always fluttering around being social but she tended to keep an iron grip on her phone at those times.

He picked up a flyer.

"Yea, I had breakfast there this morning. Really good! I'm up for it," he enthused.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa smiled. She checked her watch 11:45.

"Rowan, I've got to get back to work."

She swiftly hugged her friend and waved as she made her way back to the car lot.

Her mind was full of what Chris had asked her to do. She had to make it seem like an innocent question and not like she was prying.

She carefully stepped into her work place and sat at her desk. A cold Starbucks sat where she had left it. She looked up at her boss.

Max looked up as Alyssa walked into the office. His day immediately seemed to brighten.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as she sat down. "Cuppa?"

He stood and walked over to flip on the kettle and then turned to just look at her. He breathed in the smell of her, glad she was near.

Alyssa smiled at him. Her gaze drifted to her cold coffee.

"Erm... No. I've still got this one," she smiled pointing to the Starbucks. "And much better thank you."

She let her smile widen as she turned to face her monitor.

Max couldn't help himself. He walked over to Alyssa, put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. He leaned down, took her face in his hands and kissed her.

Alyssa closed her eyes and relaxed. She wound her arms around his middle. And broke the kiss.

"Good morning."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, then, what else?" Gene asked. "Bolls, try and talk to her today. I want the list narrowed down."

"Ray, I want you and Chris to go and watch that Danny. Sit in the pub, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but keep the drinking to a minimum. I want you there to watch what he does and how he behaves, not to get pissed. Don't approach him yet. We'll wait till we've got more from other sources before we do that." He drank down his tea and sighed.

"Okay, we'll ask Rowan to get Alyssa to meet us later." Alex instructed Chris. She reached for her mind map and noted down what they had decided.

"Right, well then, let's get moving," Gene began and then looked up as Rowan came back through the door giving directions to two big burly men carrying what Rowan had called her "big ass oven" between them. She directed the men where to place it and then they began to set it up for her as she stood beaming next to Bianca.

Gene waited until the way was clear and then stood up and walked over to Rowan. He placed the empty teapot on the counter as she turned to face him.

"Ta very much for the use of your establishment," Gene said and winked.

Rowan grinned. "You're very welcome," she replied. As Gene turned to gesture his team to follow him out the door, Rowan winked at Alex and then delivered a resounding smack to the backside of the Gene Genie. Gene's eyes opened wide with shock and he spun around to face Rowan.

"A word to the wise Mr. Hunt, I grew up with rednecks. You ain't a patch on them. Don't dish out what you ain't willing to get back," Rowan drawled and then she chuckled and headed over for the workmen to discuss the oven.

Chris slapped his hands over his mouth to keep from laughing. Rowan had certainly got her own back on the Guv. He looked at Alex, trying desperately to hold back his laughter.

Alex couldn't help herself, Rowan's actions had sent her from temporary shock into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

She recovered and looked at her friend. "See you later Rowan."

She looked at Chris and started laughing again. She was still laughing as she followed Gene out of the café

Gene waved off his team and got into the Quattro and drove over to the police station. After parking the Quattro, he hustled up to the doors, drawing a dark blue folder from his coat pocket as he walked.

Chris kept glancing at Ray as they walked to the pub. He wanted to ask his mate about how things were with Ronnie but didn't dare. He seemed extremely touchy about that bird. Chris wondered why.

He looked back at Drake who looked a bit lost he thought since the Guv wasn't with them. He wondered if she was upset that he wasn't taking her with him.

Chris was just as happy he was going to be in the pub. He didn't want to be there when the Guv handed over Chris' transfer request and pushed Marsden into hurrying it along.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex caught up with the others and walked into the Vic behind them.

Why had he gone to see Marsden anyway? She was a bit upset that he hadn't taken her with him. They were a team, it was always: Raymondo and Christopher, Bolly and the Guv! So why had he ditched her?

She sat at the nearest table and crossed her legs grumpily.

Ray ignored the irritated Drake. He made his way straight up to the bar.

"2 pints please love," he directed at Roxy. He winked at Ronnie and then glanced briefly at Danny. This was the bloke they needed to watch.

Roxy looked up as the trio barged into her pub. Early drinkers! Goody.

She put the soapy glass she was holding down and moved up to the bar ready to serve her first customers of the day.

She recognized them as the group that had been in yesterday. She smiled. Then blushed as Ray spoke to her. Memories of her storming into Ronnie's home fresh in the forefront of her mind.

She nodded at his order and reached for the glasses.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Max's shoulders slumped at Alyssa's words. He turned around to face her.

"What's she done now?" he sighed and began to wish for a fag. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like this.

Alyssa noted his sudden posture change. She sighed again.

"Nothing much, just threw water bombs at me and warned me to stay away from you"

She twirled the pen faster in her anxiety. She wasn't sure why she was anxious. She supposed deep down she could empathize with Abi. She didn't want Max flying off the handle.

Max sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands. This was too much. He dug in his pocket and handed Alyssa a couple of notes.

"Here, I'll pay for the dry cleaning and if your clothes are ruined I'll replace them. No arguments. This is," he broke off and picked up his tea and took a drink. "She's gone too far this time."

He sighed. "I'll be back," he said to her as he pulled his phone out and punched up Tanya's number.

"Oi, Tan, it's Max," he said as he walked out the door. The minute he was outside he lit up and proceeded to tell Tanya what Abi had been up to.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris stood next to Ray.

"I'll have a pint too, please," he said. He saw Alex sitting sulkily in the corner, "And a glass of house red."

Ronnie smiled at Ray's wink and absently licked her lips. She wondered how long before she could make an excuse and get him into a dark corner somewhere. She felt lust building a slow fire in her belly and sniffed and looked away before she began blushing.

She nodded at Chris' request for wine and knew it had to be for Alex. She poured it and gestured that she would take it over and then carried it over to where Alex sat in the corner. Alex looked out of sorts. Ronnie put the glass on the table and sat down.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The moment the delivery men left, Rowan could not wait to get started. She started grabbing up several of the cast iron pans filled with cornbread dough and placed them in it and then set them to baking.

She grinned excitedly at Bianca and told her to unlock the door for lunch. They would be closing again at 2:00 to decorate and get the place ready for that night.

Rowan could barely contain her excitement.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex looked up as Ronnie sat down. She took the wine gratefully and took a large gulp to calm herself.

"Hey Ronnie." She said glumly her mind still on Gene's possible activities.

Ray watched Ronnie go over to Alex. Why did she have to deliberately wiggle like that when she walked! He took his pint off Roxy smirking and took a gulp of it. He kept his eyes off Ronnie for the time being.

He didn't want unsavory thoughts clouding his mind when he should be concentrating on Danny.

Roxy passed Chris his pint as Ray took his. She couldn't make eye contact with him. Not after what she'd seen. She felt her cheeks pinkening again.

Danny was extremely annoyed. What was the deal with all these coppers hanging around? He sighed and went to check if the delivery had arrived yet.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa started to protest as Max took himself outside. She looked at the cash he had given her and shook her head.

She stood and folded the notes and placed them in the top draw of his desk. She didn't want money. Besides, it was only water.

She sighed as she sat back down. He had done what she hadn't wanted him to do and flown off the handle.

She turned to her computer and waited for him to finish his conversation with his ex-wife.

She saw the tell tale trail of smoke in the air and knew he was having another cigarette.

Max came back inside, flipping his phone shut as he did so.

"Tanya has agreed to come pick Abi up after that buffet over at the café tonight. She attacked you, my employee. That's not acceptable, whether we're," he paused and coughed. "Well, involved or not. She was well out of order. It's been happening far too often, before you even got here. She had a go at Jane one night because I'd been talking to her. And Jane was her mum's best mate and she was married besides. So this isn't just about you. I won't have you feeling guilty for anything. This is down to Abi."

He sat down and tapped his desk with his pen in annoyance.

"I'm going to take lunch now. I'll go pack up Abi's things for later. Do you want me to bring you anything back? I'm going to stop at the chippy."

Alyssa looked up and listened. She raised an eyebrow at his pause and smiled inwardly at his choice of words. They were suitable; involved; not dating, not in a relationship as such, but involved with each other.

"No thanks, I'm never hungry after a hangover," she said flippantly.

She twisted in her seat to face her monitor again and opened his personal diary to check for any changes whilst she was recovering.

"Right, well, be back in an hour. Don't forget that interview this afternoon. Once that's done you can go help your mate. I'll need some time anyway to have a talk with Abi," he sighed and headed for the door.

Alyssa nodded and watched him as he left. She admired his arse as he made his way outside and turned back to her computer once he was out of her eye line.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris looked from Roxy to Ray and back. What in the world was going on? Why was she blushing? At Ray? Chris sighed, he hated feeling left out. He vaguely wondered if it was because he hadn't shared anything about Rowan. Ray loved to talk about shagging. But he wasn't sure if she would appreciate if he shared with his best mate.

Rowan was amazing and, if he was being honest, quite shocking sometimes. It clearly wasn't intentional on her part and she often looked ashamed when she'd done something particularly surprising.

And now Alex was clearly mad at the Guv. Chris wanted to go over and tell her what the Guv was up to but he didn't want to go near Ronnie. Not with Ray acting like he was. He sighed and took a drink of his pint.

Ray looked at Chris and took in his puzzled expression.

"What's up mate?" he asked taking another swig of his pint.

"Nothing _mate_," Chris replied in irritation, stressing the word "mate".

Mindful of Alex's patient months of instructions he picked up his pint and moved to a table where he would have eyeball on the pub without being obvious. She was a cracking DI and between her and Sam he had learned a lot. He just had to make sure he used what he'd learned.

Chris crossed his arms and watched the pub without watching. He sighed and frowned. He wanted his best mate back. He saw Alex talking to Ronnie and hoped she was getting somewhere.

Ray was confused about Chris' reaction and watched him move to a table. He shrugged and contemplated moving to sit next to him. If he stayed where he was then they had 3 different angles on Danny. However they looked too spread out. He sighed in frustration.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hi, you don't look so great," Ronnie commented. "Did you and Sexy-Voice have a row?" She traced patterns on the table and tried to keep her mind on the conversation knowing Ray was sitting just over there. She kept a firm grip on her thoughts to keep them from wandering.

Alex looked at Ronnie. It took her a moment to remember that 'Sexy voice' was what Ronnie called Gene. She shook her head.

"Not yet we haven't!" She gritted her teeth.

"Well something has you upset," Ronnie commented. "Do you want to talk about it? I have time; we're hardly busy yet in here." Ronnie shrugged, her finger still absently sliding over the table in front of her, not even realizing she was in fact spelling out "Ray" over and over again.

"Not really. Need to speak to him first." Alex watched Ronnie's finger and realised that her mind was concentrating on her fellow DI. She smiled.

Ronnie nodded. She'd never been one to pry, though she had to admit she was tempted.

She looked over at the bar and watched Roxy and Danny. Casually she made a questioning sort of face and looked at Ronnie.

"Who's the guy with your sister?"

Ronnie was unable to keep the sour expression from her face, though, when Alex asked about Danny.

"That's Danny," she answered quietly in a flat tone. "You may remember Roxy and I argued about him yesterday in front of everyone. Supposedly he's our brother. When Mum showed up she told me she'd been pregnant and that's why she left back then. A few weeks later we met Danny."

She sighed and continued tracing Ray's name on the table.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan felt lunch fly by. The new oven was working a treat!

Bianca's husband Ricky had stopped by with his mate Minty in tow. (She'd finally found out what a 'Minty' was. She had felt a bit shamefaced at not realizing it was someone's nickname. Especially considering the sort of people she'd grown up with and the often bizarre names they possessed.)

They'd brought the boxes of decorations for the café. Rowan was so happy she pressed a couple of free sandwiches on them, a spicy pastrami and Swiss New York deli style sandwich she'd decided to try out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray looked back over at Chris and saw his scowl. He looked back at Danny. Anything not to look at Ronnie.

He could hear snippets of Ronnie's conversation with Alex. At least she was getting information out of her.

Chris got up and came to the bar to order another pint, this time standing slightly away from Ray. He half-wished he was sitting with Drake and listening to their girly talk since Ray seemed disinclined to talk to him anymore.

Ray looked up at Chris as he came over again. He stood away from Ray.

Ray wondered what he had done to piss him off this time.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked surprised by Chris' attitude.

Chris looked at Ray and stepped closer.

"You, mate. You don't talk to us anymore. I can understand wanting to spend time with that bird, who wouldn't? I'm always looking forward to spending time with Ro, but you're my best mate and I we never hang out anymore," Chris replied. He paused and looked at Ray. "The Guv went to see Marsden to push my transfer back to Fenchurch through. I'm beginning to wonder if I should bother."

He took his fresh pint and went back to the table.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex thought back to their argument. Clearly Ronnie and Roxy were in two minds about their 'brother'. She noticed Ronnie's facial struggle and the tone change. There was more to this.

"Ronnie? It's more than that isn't it?" she stated.

Nothing got past her psychology. If Ronnie didn't answer truthfully Alex would know.

Ronnie placed both her hands flat on the table and sighed. She tilted her head to peer out the corner of her eye to make sure neither Roxy nor Danny was close enough to hear and then she leaned over and spoke very softly to make sure no one could overhear.

"I don't think he's our brother. I don't know what his game is, but he's up to something. I've seen the way he looks at Roxy sometimes. I didn't even realize it till this morning when I saw a picture of me and Rox back when we ran a bar in Ibiza. She was wearing her usual revealing clothes and the looks on the faces of the men in the bar, well, I've seen that look on Danny's face when she's wearing her usual gear. It's not the way a brother looks at a sister. Now, I realize we didn't grow up together and so maybe it's just nature even if I think it's a bit creepy. He is up to something," Ronnie tapped her finger on the table to emphasize her point. "I just know it."

Ronnie sighed and scrubbed her face with her hands, tilting her head once again to spy out where Roxy and Danny were. She shook her head.

"But I can't prove anything, and Roxy will never believe me. Not right now."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy spun on her heel and moved back over to Danny, she noticed the sour expression on his face and raised an eyebrow quizzically.

Danny saw Roxy's look and exaggeratedly rolled his eyes and tapped his watch, acting like the delivery seemed to be delayed and was annoying him.

Roxy watched her sister out of the corner of her eye. She was talking to Alex but her mind was elsewhere, Roxy had a pretty good idea what her sister was thinking about.

"Danny, what time are the barrels getting here?" she asked impatiently, turning to her brother.

Danny shrugged exaggeratedly at Roxy's question and sighed. He was getting so fed up with her constant demands. He stomped to where the barrels were without another word. Anything to get away from her strident, annoying tones.

Roxy glared after Danny. He was beginning to show that he had some serious issues.

Danny stood outside and waited for the delivery guys to unload the van. He signed the form and huffed back inside. He was in no mood to be there, not with that Ronnie around and Roxy getting on his last nerve. He walked behind the bar and handed Roxy the invoice.

"I'm off out," he said in a short tone and stalked off out of the pub.

Roxy shot daggers at Danny after he had turned. He was getting on her last nerve.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Max went home and stuffed Abi's things back in her bag and then slung it across his back and headed for the chippy. He picked up fish and chips for himself and despite her protestations, he got Alyssa some chips.

She was going to have a busy night and would need her strength up.

As he walked back, it suddenly occurred to him that with Abi gone; maybe he could get Alyssa to spend the night.

Max walked back into the office and dropped Abi's bag next to his chair. He placed the paper wrapped chips he'd bought Alyssa on her desk and then sat down to eat his own.

"I know you said you didn't want anything but I didn't think a few chips would hurt. You've a big night tonight after all."

Alyssa looked down at the chips and pondered a hidden meaning in his words. At that thought a smirk crept over her face. She shrugged it off and popped a chip into her mouth.

"Thank you."

She wasn't hungry but he had gone to the trouble of buying them for her. The least she could do was eat them.

She glanced at the bag he had brought with him. Abi would hate her for life now. Alyssa wondered why she was so bothered about what a stupid teenager with severe attitude and possession issues thought of her.

Max dug into his food, oblivious to the direction of Alyssa's possible thoughts.

"So, do you think it's going to be a rousing success then, this thing tonight?" he asked. "I imagine you'll be rushed off your feet."

Darren came in with his food he'd asked Max to get him and flopped onto the couch to eat.

"I'm going," he put in. "That mate of yours is one brilliant cook!" Darren thought a few other things about Alyssa's mate but thought it wise not to voice them. Not when she was Alyssa's mate and he'd heard her boyfriend was CID, no way.

Alyssa blushed at her unsavory thoughts and bit back a laugh at his obvious ignorance of her mind and looked up at Darren as he came in to eat.

"Rowan's a fantastic cook! Tonight should be fab; I think she's a bit paranoid that something's going to go wrong. She's a bit of a perfectionist about her cooking too," Alyssa confessed.

Tonight would be wonderful.

"Well, we'll be there to support her. She's your mate and so it's our duty to be there," Max commented and ate some more of his lunch. He picked up the flyer and read it. "The food will be interesting if nothing else. I'm looking forward to it," he smiled at Alyssa and held her eyes, grateful that Darren was focused on his own lunch at that moment. He wanted her in the worst way at that moment and shifted in his chair.

Alyssa finished her chips and looked at the time, they had about an hour before the interview began. She smiled at Darren and half listened to him as he spoke about tonight. Her mind wandered to her costume. Tonight would be fun!

Max and Darren finally finished their lunches and Darren headed back outside. Max tried to concentrate on the computer monitor in front of him but could not. His daughter's behavior was on his mind. He couldn't figure out what had gotten into her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex listened intently to Ronnie's words. So, she suspected that Danny wasn't actually related to them. That was interesting. She decided not to press her. Ronnie would open up when she was ready.

Alex noticed Ronnie's preoccupation with Ray again.

"Go and talk to him then!" she said in exasperation gesturing towards Ray. She wanted to talk to Chris anyway. She sipped her drink and smiled at the expression on Ronnie's face.

Ronnie was totally confused by Alex's comment. Go talk to who?

Her brow furrowed as she leaned over. "Why? I really don't want to talk to him unless you want me to but he's surely not going to tell me anything," Ronnie said confusion evident in her tone. "What else do you want to know about him?"

Alex burst into laughter at Ronnie's blatant misunderstanding.

"I meant Ray, you're clearly thinking about him. If you do that anymore," she said gesturing at Ronnie's hand, "his name will be permanently carved into the table. "

Ronnie was taken aback. She frowned again and put her finger on the table, and noticed the trace smudges where her finger had pressed down a bit. It took little trouble for her to realize that she'd been spelling out Ray's name. She blushed furiously.

How could she have been so transparent?

She looked at Alex and sighed.

"I can't get him out of my head," she confessed softly. "He," she began and blushed again. "I won't go into details but he's," she paused trying to think of a word, and could not. She sighed, dropped her arms to the table and gave Alex a look she hoped she'd understand as far as Ray was concerned. She rolled her lips under her teeth but could not stop the smile that threatened.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray looked at his mate in shock. Had he really been that withdrawn? He felt bashful that he had let a bird affect him that much! He was turning into a right poofter!

He watched Chris go back to the table reproachfully.

Chris sat down and looked at Ray and then his eyes tracked Danny as the young man slammed out of the pub. He looked at Ray again and then took a drink of his pint. He was going to go over and suggest they follow Danny, then he saw Ronnie walk past Ray. He shook his head.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie slid from the booth and walked in the direction of the bar. She looked at Roxy and mouthed, "be back, break." As she passed Ray, she winked at him and gave him a gesture to follow her.

Roxy watched her sister get up, she could really do with her help now Danny had gone out. She opened her mouth to talk but nodded at her sister's words. She turned back to the calendar and wrote the karaoke on it.

Ray looked up as Ronnie passed him, at her motion to follow her he drained his pint and walked casually towards her, trying to look as natural as possible.

Alex watched Ronnie leave and smiled. She looked over at Chris, then stood, picked up her glass and went to sit next to him.

"Ronnie is willing to talk to us about Danny," she said calmly.

"All right, well that's something then. He just stormed out of here an all," Chris commented. He looked at Alex and shrugged.

She studied the expression on his face.

"What's going on between you and Ray, Chris?"

"Dunno, thought he was my best mate, now he doesn't talk to me at all. I thought maybe it was because I transferred away but he shouldn't hold that against me. He saw what was going on. I told him the Guv went over to talk to Marsden, to personally submit my transfer and make sure she understood to push it through. Now I'm not so sure I want to bother," he sighed and took a drink from his pint. "Sorry ma'am, you got enough to worry about," Chris apologized.

Alex looked at Chris in confusion. She understood what he had said about Ray. She had noticed the change in him too.

"What d'you mean I've got enough to worry about?" she asked. Confused.

"Well, you just looked really upset since we got to the pub ma'am. I didn't want to pry and then you were talking to Ronnie," he shrugged.

"At first I thought maybe it was just you know, Rowan and all but now, not so sure. And he gets real defensive when that Ronnie bird's name is even mentioned," he shook his head. "I just want my best mate back."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie waited for Ray to come through the door and then motioned him to follow her upstairs. She crept down the hallway to avoid waking Amy. At least Aunty Peg wasn't around, she was going to be gone a day at least. She gestured him down the hall and slipped into Aunty Peg's room.

When he got inside she shut the door and smiled. She shoved him against the wall, grabbed his face in her hands and dragged him to her for a kiss. She slid her hands down his chest and went to work opening his trousers and shoving them down, followed quickly with her own.

She pressed herself against him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Ray," she whispered and slid her leg up and wrapped it around him. "I want you Ray."

She slid her hand back down and gently took him in her hand. She fixed her eyes on his, her breathing coming in short gasps.

"Tell me you want me Ray," she whispered and gently stroked him. How did he affect her like this? She could not seem to control herself when he was around. She wanted to be in his arms, pressed to him, being held tight. She wanted him inside her, one with her. She held his gaze as she stroked him, her heart pounding, barely able to breathe.

Ray groaned as she stroked him and grabbed her arse. He held her and swapped positions so that she was slammed against the wall.

He gently kissed her neck and worked up to the shell of her ear, enjoying the feel of her silky skin beneath his lips.

"I fucking want you," he growled, his voice thick with lust. The smell of her was driving him wild.

He captured her mouth in a bruising kiss and nipped her bottom lip.

His hands hoisted her legs so they were wrapped tightly around his waist. He was pressing hard into her hip. He knew she could feel it.

Ronnie cried out and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her fingers into his hair. She broke off the kiss and buried her face in his neck waiting for him to bury himself in her. She wasn't sure she could wait.

"Please Ray," she whispered in his ear. "Please, I need you, please Ray."

She kissed his neck and moved her lips along his jaw until she reached his mouth. She took his face in her hands and looked into his eyes, those blue, blue eyes.

"Make love to me," she choked her voice husky with desire. She loved him rough. He made her blood boil and her nerves sing. She held his face and kissed him again. Soft, slow, long and gentle. She broke it off and looked into his eyes again.

Ray surprised at her sudden actions and vulnerability, kissed her cheek softly grazing her flesh with his stubble. Her head resting on his shoulder felt perfect and he breathed in the smell of her shampoo.

Holding her closely to him he pierced her core and slammed her back against the wall again.

Ronnie gasped as he entered her and slammed her against the wall. She clung to Ray desperately.

She closed her eyes as a tear slid down her cheek.

Ray thrust into her again. He kissed away her tears and placed his mouth by her ear.

Ronnie moved her head back and looked into Ray's so-blue eyes. She kissed him deeply again and held him as tight as she could.

Ray pushed her body further into the wall. If he pushed any harder there would be a Ronnie-shaped imprint left there.

He tangled one hand in her hair and nuzzled her neck. His other hand caressing her thigh.

Ronnie gasped, the pleasure overwhelming her.

"Ray," she choked out. She gripped his shirt in her teeth, careful to avoid his flesh and bit hard, straining to hold back her screams.

Ray thrust into her one final time and felt himself release.

He cradled her in his arms, panting. He kissed her ear and made his way down her neck, finally resting his forehead on her shoulder.

Ronnie hung limply in his arms, breath coming in short gasps. She lifted her head and pushed her sweat-soaked hair off her face and gazed at him.

"Ray?" she said softly and ran her fingers through his hair. She kissed his head.

Ray closed his eyes as her soft lips came into contact with his head.

"Ronnie?" he panted back still trying to catch his breath.

He rested his forehead against hers and stared deep into her eyes.

She gazed back into his eyes. Those amazing eyes. Anyone looking into his eyes would see what she saw but he clearly never let people get close enough to do so. She couldn't believe she had. She couldn't believe how he made her feel. So safe. Not even Jack had made her feel this safe. Granted, Jack was dangerous though and probably knew people even more dangerous.

But Ray was different and she couldn't explain it. She kissed him.

"I need to sit down," she breathed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lunch rush finally over, Bianca locked the door and Rowan grabbed the decorations and waved a streamer over her head and shouted "Yee haaa!"

Bianca doubled over laughing and Rowan started to giggle as well.

"Sorry, had to be done," she said and the two began to decorate.

Rowan looked around at the café decorations taking shape. She smiled. Suddenly, she sat down. The overwhelming sense of foreboding was back, stronger than before.

She sat and wrapped her arms around herself and stared at the floor, shaking. She touched her pocket where she'd put her cards. She sighed and looked around.

She moved to the table in the back corner and opened the box. She removed the silk-wrapped cards and shuffled them reverently. She paused and took a deep breath and turned three cards over on the table.

She sat and stared at them, blinking. But they didn't change. A tear slipped unnoticed down her cheek as she swept up the cards and placed them back in the deck. She quickly wrapped them back in the silk and put them back in the box. She sat and stared at the wall as a second tear followed the first.

She scrubbed her arm across her cheek and stood up and got back to work. Maybe it wouldn't happen. Maybe.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex smiled at him reassuringly.

"I'm fine Chris, don't worry about me. As for Ray, I think he's overcoming some emotional barriers. That's what's causing a change in him. Give him time, he'll sort himself out soon enough "

"I hope you're right," Chris said. "He's a bit hard to take at the moment."

Gene pulled up outside the Vic. He swung out of the Quattro and strode into the pub.

"Pint please, love," he bellowed at Roxy as he walked in and then dropped into the chair next to Alex.

He looked at Chris and slapped a piece of paper down on the table in front of him.

"Marsden signed your transfer like a good girl," he explained with a grin.

Alex patted Chris' arm comfortingly. She didn't look up as Gene walked in.

Alex sipped her wine through gritted teeth as he sat next to her. "Did she need persuading?"

Roxy looked up towards the owner of order. She widened her eyes and pulled him a pint. Walking over she placed it in front of him.

Gene smiled.

"Of course she did. She had no intention of giving up a member of my team," he paused as Roxy placed his pint in front of him.

"Ta very much love," he grinned at her. He dug into his pocket and handed her the money. "Better bring another red for Bolly here too. I'm feeling generous."

He looked at Chris who was staring happily at his transfer slip.

"Get him another pint and all."

Alex raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes as she drained her first glass of wine.

Roxy nodded taking the cash off him. She placed it in the till and pulled another pint. She poured some wine for 'bolly' and made her way back to the table, drinks in hand.

"Enjoy," she said as she placed them in front of her customers.

Alex thanked Roxy.

"How did you persuade her? She's a cold-hearted bitch" she aimed at Gene.

She looked at Chris' face. Happy at his expression of euphoria.

"Cheers, luv," Gene said to Roxy and then looked at Alex in surprise. "I'm the Gene Genie," he stated in a tone of finality. "She wasn't keeping anyone from my team. She's stupid, but not that stupid."

He grinned.

She moved her hand to play with the smooth base of her next drink.

Gene sat and drank his pint then looked around.

"Where's Raymondo?"

Alex smirked at Gene's question. She had a good idea where he was and what he was up to.

"He's with an informant," she told him.

This wasn't strictly a lie. Ronnie had promised to feed them information on Danny and at this moment in time Ray was with her.

The Guv had asked where he was, not what he was doing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan attempted to shake of the horrible sense of doom but was having trouble. She needed a touchstone but Chris was at the pub and Alyssa was at work. Her fingers gripped her mother's bracelet so hard her knuckles were white.

It was going to happen soon. Not tonight. She didn't think it would be tonight. But tomorrow. Tomorrow for sure. She shivered, hating the unknown and wishing she could run.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa looked up at the clock; they were running out of time.

"Max, we need to start preparing for the interview," she stated softly, hoping to jerk him out of his trance.

Max looked at Alyssa curiously.

"We've only the one, can't see as there's that much to prepare," he commented in an offhand manner. He looked at the clock.

"Should be here soon though."

Alyssa nodded. She sighed and bit her lip. She wasn't sure who this interviewee was or if Max wanted her input.

Her gaze mirrored his as she watched the clock.

Max noticed Alyssa seemed nervous. He smiled.

"What are you worried about?" he asked. "Simple interview. Ever driven a cab? Do you have references?...okay you're hired," he chuckled.

Alyssa smiled. Everything was so simple. She was restless. She stood itching to be doing something.

"Tea?"

"Cheers," Max said. He admired the view of her making tea, something he never tired of.

He wondered when would be a good time to ask her to spend the night.

Alyssa smiled glad to be busy. She took her time, she was in no hurry to return to her desk. She finished and moved over to his desk, perching on the edge, she gave him the mug.

Max thanked her for the mug and then started momentarily at her legs as she sat on his desk.

She really knew how to torture a man, he thought absently. He pulled his gaze away from her legs and looked at her face.

"Spend the night with me," he found himself blurting out and then hurriedly looked at the door to make sure no one had heard.

Alyssa looked up sharply at Max's bold question.

She glanced at the door too and spotted Darren talking a little way off.

She turned her gaze back to him.

"What?"

Max stood up and faced her and glanced at the door.

"Please," he said simply. "Abi is leaving tonight and I," he paused. "I want you," he finished and stroked her face with his hand. He stepped back and picked up his mug. He turned his head to take a drink and noticed a figure step into the doorway. He took a sip and then turned towards the doorway to see who it was.

It certainly wasn't Darren.

At Max's words Alyssa felt the butterflies rise. She wanted him too. Right here. Right now! Her skin tingled at his touch. She leant in to kiss him and repressed a sigh when he moved away.

"Max Branning?" asked the figure in a deep resonant voice that was smooth as honey. The figure stepped inside and moved towards Max, hand extended. His other hand carelessly reached up to push pale blond hair back from a broad forehead and his large, expressive dark blue eyes crinkled at the edges as his sensual lips curved into a smile.

Max shook the man's hand. "And you're?"

"Brian, your 2:30 interview. I'm a bit early I know, I apologize, I prefer it to being late." He caught sight of Alyssa perched on the corner of Max's desk and his smile broadened.

"Well, hello," he said and extended his hand for her to shake.

Max stood back and tried to push back the jealousy that inched its way into him. This was the sort of bloke women dreamed of he was sure. Big blokes that wore a suit well, with all that thick hair and that voice and those eyes and the handsome, chiselled features, Max realized he did not want this man working at the car lot.

But beggars couldn't be choosers. He needed a driver. This was an applicant. At least he would be away from the office and Alyssa most of the time. He found that cold comfort indeed however as he watched this man work his charm on Alyssa.

"So, Brian, have a seat. Would you like a cup of tea?" he gestured at Alyssa to start making a cup of tea.

"How much cab driving experience do you have?"

Alyssa looked up at the figure, Brian. As he came inside she decided to keep her position on the edge of the desk. She had no reason to move.

He was gorgeous. Her mum would describe him as hunky. His features were defined, he was well groomed and seemed pleasant enough. But something about him made Alyssa wary.

She took his hand and flashed him a dazzling smile. She released him and moved over to the kettle at Max's words. She held back a shudder. Him touching her had made her want to cringe.

Alyssa wanted to tell Max her answer to his request, but that would be near enough impossible with Brian here.

She returned with his tea, passed it to him with another winning smile and went to sit back down at her desk.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene narrowed his eyes and looked at Alex. Something about her answer didn't ring true but he couldn't put his finger on it. He looked at Chris.

"Chris?"

"Yea, Guv?" Chris asked, looking up from his transfer sheet.

"Where's Ray? Who is this informant?"

Chris shrugged. "No idea, Guv," he smiled and drank down his pint and stood up to get another. "Oh, and that Danny bloke left in a huff earlier. He doesn't act much like a brother if you ask me. I got the impression he'd just as soon slap that Roxy as look at her, or maybe shag her," he chuckled suddenly. "Rowan would call him a poodle."

Chris walked up to the bar and ordered himself another pint. Ray better hurry up before the Guv went looking for him. The Guv had told them not to screw around; Chris had no idea that it would be so literal in Ray's case.

He was sure Alex thought maybe he hadn't noticed but it would have taken an idiot to miss Ronnie leaving the pub and then Ray just a few minutes after, especially since neither of them had returned as of yet.

He wondered if Roxy knew what he sister and Ray were up to, and he wondered again why she had blushed when Ray looked at her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray was surprised at the softness of her kiss but kissed her back gently. He smiled and lifted her away from the wall to place her delicately onto the bed. Only then did he take in his surroundings, double bed with pink and white covers, dressing table decorated with various perfumes and lipsticks. A photograph of 2 skinhead men. Photo of Ronnie and Roxy, and a wedding photo of the elderly yet surprisingly glamorous lady he had seen yesterday.

Ray sat down next to Ronnie and draped an arm around her shoulders. He planted a kiss on top of her head and sighed contentedly.

Ronnie leaned into Ray. She half wished she'd put her pants back on, she felt a bit odd if she was being honest but at that moment she simply could not move.

"I'm going to have to get back downstairs," she began softly. "And I have no desire to move right now."

She snorted and then lifted her face to look at him.

"You have torn down every defence I have," she chuckled softly. "But you make me feel so safe that I don't care."

She sighed and looked back down.

"I'm not ready for this, not ready at all," she brought her hand up and leaned her forehead on it as a tear traced its way down her cheek.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brian smiled at Max's rapid fire questions and accepted the cup of tea Alyssa handed him. He eyed her surreptitiously, oh she was beautiful. He wanted to definitely get to know her better. His normal preference was for blonds, but that mass of shining hair was striking.

He turned his attention to Max before the man realized he was contemplating what the woman might look like with that hair spread across the pillow in his bed.

"Not cabs as such," Brian answered as he took a sip of tea. He reached into his inside jacket pocket and brought some folded papers and handed them to Max. "Limos mostly. Those are my references. I know my way around London pretty well," he said as he leaned back easily in the chair.

Max took the papers and looked them over. He stepped over to Alyssa's desk and put the papers down.

"Call on those two recent ones and get a rehire reference please," he asked her softly.

He handed Brian a clipboard with some papers to fill out and the two made more conversation as Brian filled out the paperwork and Max waited for Alyssa to make the calls.

Alyssa took the paper off Max smiling at him. She glanced over it briefly and dialled the first number.  
She had a brief conversation with the man on the other end before dialling the next one.

Both his previous employers were happy with him and she nodded at Max. According to them he was a decent, hard-working employee. Left due to personal reasons which he wouldn't state at the time.

She wondered why Brian wanted to drive cabs around London. Limos paid more and were a much more glamourous business than taxi cabs. Especially a little car lot that was looking to expand, surely he could find somewhere better, especially with his resume.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris excused himself to use the loo. The moment he got inside he kept an eye on the door as he pulled out his phone and called Ray. He needed to know the Guv was back and even if Ray wasn't talking to him anymore Chris was not about to let his mate get into trouble.

Gene eyed Alex over his pint glass. He knew she knew more than she was telling. His eyes drifted to the bar and the barmaid and he quickly drained his pint and got up and went to the bar.

"I'll have another pint love," he said to Roxy as he put his empty glass on the bar. "And I don't suppose you've seen my other officer around have you, darlin?" His mouth curved into a charming smile as he leaned on the bar and gazed at Roxy as he waited for her reply.

Roxy looked up. "I think he left. Didn't see where he went though," she said.

Now that she thought about it Ronnie had disappeared too. She blushed again remembering the previous evening's events and turned hastily to disguise her discomfort.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray rubbed her back soothingly. He didn't like it when she cried. It made him feel helpless. He was glad she had opened up to him, not that he had expected her to.

"Ronnie, it's okay," he said softly hoping to calm her down. He kissed the back of her neck.

His phone went off and he answered it in annoyance. "What?" he said gruffly still making soothing shapes on Ronnie's back with his fingers.

"Ray, the Guv is here and looking for you. He is not happy you've disappeared. Drake said you were with an informant, but I don't think he believes her. He was going up to the bar to talk to that Roxy when I left to call you," Chris hurriedly explained.

Ronnie looked at Ray as he answered the phone and watched the expression on his face. Something was wrong. She hurriedly scrubbed her face with her sleeve and stood up to pick up her pants. She grabbed his as well and put them on the bed next to him as she pulled on her own.

She mouthed that she was going the bathroom and left the room, checking the coast was clear and then carefully closing the door behind her. Until he'd put his pants on she thought he'd appreciate that.

She quickly splashed cold water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror.

"What are you doing? You can't possibly cope with this," she whispered to her face in the mirror. She sighed and ran a brush through her tangled hair and then went back to Aunty Peg's room to check on Ray.

Ray shut off his phone as Ronnie left the room. He redressed hurriedly and smoothed his tache.

He went to open the door when Ronnie walked back in. He shut the door behind her and pulled her into a gentle kiss.

"The Guv's looking for me," he whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"You OK?" he breathed into her hair.

"For now," she breathed. "Just not sure how I'm going to cope with this." She looked up into his eyes. "I'm not ready for a relationship. You better get down there; I'll be down in a minute."

She turned and went back to the bathroom.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So," Max said after Alyssa had signalled him the all clear. "Why mini cabs? Surely driving limos pays more," Max wanted to know.

Brian smiled. "Yes it does. But I'm looking to start my own company and need to work while I get it sorted. Limo companies don't like the idea of you working for them if you're looking to go out on your own. They think you'll use your position to get their client information. So, this seemed the next best thing," Brian explained in his deep purr of a voice.

Max nodded in understanding. He glanced at the clock and saw it was getting on to 4 o'clock. He stood up and held out his hand.

"Well, Brian, thank you for coming round and can you start Monday first thing?"

Brian stood too and shook Max's hand.

"Yes, I can be here first thing Monday. Thank you," he said as he finished shaking Max's hand. "And thank you," he said to Alyssa and gazed at her with a slow smile.

He walked out of the small office and across the car lot to the street, hands casually thrust into his pockets. Alyssa smiled at him again as he left "See you Monday."

"Well, that's one thing done," Max said. He moved over and shut the door and locked it. He walked back over to Alyssa and reached down to pull her up and then he kissed her soundly.

"You should get moving to the café just now, but about tonight, yes or no?"

She watched Max curiously as he locked the door behind Brian.

As he kissed her, she draped her arms over his shoulder blissfully.

"Yes, unless Rowan needs me around," she said.

Max nodded at her answer.

"We'll work the details out later. You should be there for your friend," Max said. He understood and did not want to interfere.

She knew Rowan was a little stressed and she wanted Max, but if Rowan needed her she would be there. Friends always came first. She planted a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"What d'you think of Brian?"

"He seems okay. His job references check out so we'll see. If not, he goes," Max shrugged.

Alyssa kissed him once more then released him swiftly.

She grabbed her bag and hurried to the locked door. Twisting the key she turned back to him.

"See you later."

Max gave Alyssa a quick wave and then sat down to ponder on the conversation he was about to have with his daughter.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene narrowed his eyes at Roxy as she turned away. What was it with women today? Could not one of them be straight with him? And then it dawned on him. This one was the sister to the one Ray was currently shagging, at least according to Ray, and backed up by Alex who was Ronnie's mate.

The sister acting weird and evasive. No sign of Ray. He was off shagging that bird instead of doing his job! Some informant.

Gene growled low in his throat and drained off half his pint, then stood there scowling.

Gene's sudden growl told Alex that he had worked out where Ray was, or what he was doing.

She prayed that Ray returned soon for his sake. This would not be pretty.

Her gaze drifted to where Chris had disappeared to and she hoped he would be back so she wouldn't be on her own when Gene kicked off.

Chris snapped his phone shut and headed out of the bathroom, hoping Ray was on his way back. He went in and saw the Guv standing at the bar. He did not look happy. A glance at Alex's face and Chris realized that the Guv had figured out what Ray was up to. He winced and went over to sit back down with Alex.

Ray watched Ronnie go, then carefully walked downstairs.

He chose to take the back door and walked swiftly around to the front of the pub. He strolled in and saw that Alex had moved and the Guv was looking murderous.

Brian wandered down the road to where he'd parked his car and stopped. He breathed deep and sniffed. There was a familiar scent on the air. His eyes narrowed and he got into his car and rolled down the window. He drove slowly around the Square, trying to find the source of the familiar odor.

He drove past the café, the door was standing open and a red-haired woman was walking out and was putting out bin bags. He drove past a bit and then stopped and turned in the seat to look.

The smell was coming from the café, but how in the world would some obscure café know how to make that particular dish. Suddenly, all became clear as Rowan walked out to drape cloths over the outside tables.

Rowena Tremaine Curtis, after all these years! His eyes narrowed as he smiled. Well. Well. Well. Well. This was interesting indeed. His little play toy of an ex-wife, here of all places where he was going to be working. He shifted in the seat as his body responded to his memories of that willing little whore, so eager to please. She had been a joy. Shame she hadn't been rich. He'd loved the idea of training up his rich virgin bride, her ignorance and blind faith making her the perfect tool to bend to his depraved will.

That rich friend of hers, Karen, had not been so willing. But she had been experienced and knew what was what. The first time he'd tried one of his violent games on her she'd called the police on him and kicked him out. And now, here, of all places, Her.

She probably still had the money he'd given her for her share of the house. That had been foolish but Karen had been loaded; he hadn't thought he'd need it. He knew Rowena was thrifty and had probably even increased the original amount.

His mouth stretched into a smile again and he drove away towards his home. He'd be back for her tomorrow night. A chuckle slipped its way past his lips. Tonight, he had plans to make.


	16. Chapter 16

**We do not own Ashes to Ashes or Eastenders**

**Chapter 16**

Gene turned at the sound of the pub door opening. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Ray. He didn't fool Gene for a minute. He drained the rest of his pint.

"Give us another, love," he said as he watched Ray enter the pub.

Chris breathed an audible sigh of relief when Ray walked in but he could see by the Guv's face that he wasn't fooled by Ray coming in the regular entrance. Not one bit.

Alex held back a sigh of relief as Ray came in but felt her whole body relax. He had tried to disguise his 'actions' but the look on Gene's face told her that he was not in least bit convinced.

Ray sat down next to Chris and Alex. In his mind, he had fooled the Guv. He didn't know exactly what they had told him, but he hoped he was convinced. Otherwise Ray would be in for it big time.

"Alright mate, DI Drake," he said as he took his seat. His eyes avoided the Guv's glare as he held onto his cheery disposition hopefully.

Chris looked at Ray as he sat down.

"The Guv didn't believe us," he whispered. "He knows where you were."

Gene picked up his pint and walked across the pub.

"Raymondo, nice of you to give up your valuable time to join us," he announced as he approached the table. Then he put down his pint, placed his hands on the table and leaned till he was inches from Ray's face.

"That Danny legged it and if you had been here then you and Chris could have followed him, but no, you were busy. If you ever leave when I tell you to watch someone to go shag your bird or whatever you will be booted down to DS so fast your head will spin, am I clear? Do not let it happen again," he continued in a low dangerous tone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan felt a cold shiver as she placed the cloths on the outside tables and stopped to look around. Nothing out of the ordinary. She shrugged and checked her watch. Alyssa should be here any minute to get in her costume.

She went back in and checked on Bianca's progress with the buffet set up and then stood behind the counter and waited, excitement and anxiety at war within her.

Alyssa strolled across the square happily. Brian may have creeped her out slightly but Max had made up for it.

She danced into the café and caught a surprised Rowan into a hug.

"Ready to go? What do you want me to do?" she asked merrily.

Rowan grinned delightedly at her friend's appearance. Touchstone arrived. The hug helped push back some of the cloud hanging over and her excitement won out.

She grabbed the dress and thrust it at Alyssa.

"Get dressed, Miss Redcliffe," Rowan said in a cheeky tone, for some reason unable to lose her accent. It had crept back and now it seemed it was going to stay. She'd have to live with it.

Rowan ran to the back and checked on the pies. She pulled the rest from the oven and set Bianca to work slicing them up as she put them on plates.

Since she had her wonderful oven she ended up baking apple and pecan pies as well as sweet potato pies. She checked over the buffet one last time. Then poured more tea into the large dispenser and added more ice and sugar and a couple of mint leaves.

She fussed over a few last minute things and then walked out onto the floor of the café. She knocked on the bathroom door to check Alyssa's progress.

Bianca hurriedly put out the last minute bowls of magnolia blossoms Rowan had managed to acquire.

Rowan walked to the door of the café and waited for Alyssa to come out of the bathroom. When she was ready, Rowan would open the door and hope for a flood.

Alyssa grabbed the dress and headed for the bathroom. She undressed and folded her clothes neatly.

She slipped into the dress and fixed her hair into soft waves over her shoulders.

She smiled at her reflection.

Opening the door she emerged and winked at Rowan.

"What do you think?" she said twirling around.

"Perfect," Rowan squealed. "Well, if we are ready..." she waited a beat and then opened the door. Bianca's husband Ricky and her family and his mate Minty were the first people in.

Rowan handed Alyssa her pitcher of iced sweet tea and left her to it. She stepped behind the table, put on her smile and began to serve. Alyssa practically danced around the café with her jug, making polite conversation and laughing occasionally. She smiled at Rowan as a steady stream of customers poured into the little establishment. This place was going to get overcrowded very quickly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray gulped and nodded. Why hadn't Alex and Chris followed Danny? They were here too; he bet _they_ hadn't had a bollocking.

Leaning away from Gene, he swallowed.

"Yes, Guv," he said his voice wavering slightly.

Alex had braced herself for Gene's outburst and was not surprised. She was thankful he had not resorted to physical violence and had kept to verbal warnings. The last thing they needed was to be barred from the pub. She glanced at Chris and pulled a face.

Gene nodded at Ray's apology and then pushed a pint over to him, then sat down with his own.

"Um, Guv," Chris began. Gene looked at him. Chris looked at his watch again. "Rowan's do over at the café, um, I said I'd help if I could," he trailed off.

"Right, and we were going to eat there if I'm not mistaken," Gene stated. He picked up his glass and drained his pint in one go and put the glass down hard. "Let's go."

Alex drained the rest of her wine and followed Chris out of the pub waving at Roxy as she left. She walked ahead of the others slightly spying the small groups of people moving in clusters towards the café.

Ray glanced at the stairs as he left. He hoped Ronnie would be going to the café; he cursed himself for not asking her if she was going. He brought up the rear of the group and almost dragged his feet towards the place where the promise of food resided.

Ray took the plate off Rowan glumly. He forced her a smile and then took his seat. Rowan's food usually made his mouth water just by looking at it but thoughts of Ronnie and the state she was in when he left her filled his mind instead.

Alex had sat next to him. She patted his back sympathetically as she tucked into her plateful of delicious looking food.

Rowan smiled back at Ray and watched Alex and Chris sit with him. The man was clearly in love. She gave Chris a wink and sent a heartfelt silent blessing to Ray. For all his bluster he seemed a decent man and she didn't like to see people in pain. And he was Chris' mate, so she cared that bit more.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy thundered down the stairs at her sister's demanding calls. She had only wanted a few minutes to change.

"Lets go, then!" she said hustling her sister out of the pub.

She locked the door behind her and strolled next to her sister.

Ronnie hustled along. She knew Ray would be there and wanted to see him but also the food smelled delicious. She got her food and looked at Roxy. She wanted to sit with Ray. She suddenly realized she didn't care who saw her sit with him. She was glad his back was to her. She looked at Roxy and tilted her head in Ray's direction. There were two seats free there. She watched Roxy and waited for an answer.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy rolled her eyes and nodded at her sister. For Ronnie to openly sit with Ray? This would be something.

Ray looked up as Roxy sat down. His face brightened as he saw Ronnie not far behind

Ronnie sat down next to Ray and nudged his leg and then smiled at her plate. She moved over a bit so their arms were touching and then began to calmly eat her food.

Roxy found herself sitting next to Chris.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa smiled back at Max and then turned her back to him to serve Minty. She laughed at his joke and refilled his glass. Her gaze drifted to Abi as she swung around again looking for anyone in need of a refill. She gave the girl a friendly smile, hoping she wasn't bearing a grudge.

Max saw Alyssa smile at Abi and his heart nearly turned over. She must be forgiving indeed if she could smile like that to someone who had treated her so badly. What he couldn't understand was Abi's smile back as she picked up her glass and held it out to show she wanted some more.

The steady stream of people coming back for more food had finally eased up. Rowan sighed and wiped her forehead with a towel. She grinned at Bianca and checked the food supplies in case she needed to restock. Whitney was standing behind the counter and working her way through her own plate of food now that she had a moment. She'd agreed to take in the money for the buffet for them.

Rowan went over to see how they'd done and grinned delightedly. Better than she had hoped! A flash of light on jewellery caught the corner of Rowan's eye and she turned to see what it was. What she saw was that tart of a bottle-blond barmaid was sitting next to her man, and extremely close.

Rowan's expression went flat. Whitney caught a glimpse of Rowan's face and backed away a step. What in the world was wrong? She'd been smiling a moment ago, Whitney wondered.

Rowan's hands balled into fists and she drew in a deep breath and stalked over to the table.

"How ya'll doin?" Rowan asked in an icy tone as she turned her flat gaze on Roxy. Chris turned from talking to Alex at the sound of Rowan's voice. He'd never heard her sound like that before. He felt the faintest shiver of fear and saw she was looking at Roxy. His mouth fell open but he didn't have any idea what to say.

Rowan's gaze narrowed as her smile twisted. Chris quickly pushed at Alex to make her stand up. He stood up hurriedly and grabbed Rowan by the arm and pulled her quickly away. He moved with her all the way to the back out of sight, pressed her against the wall and kissed her. He would make sure when he went back to sit on the other side of Alex so she was between him and Roxy.

He hadn't realized this gentle woman held such an amount of hostility. He knew why she avoided Roxy and clearly disliked her but he hadn't expected to see such a reaction. If Rowan had been holding a gun or knife, Roxy would most likely be dead. He never wanted to hear that tone in her voice again.

Alex looked up at Rowan in shock. She had never expected anything like that to come from such a kind lady. She took Chris' hint and slipped into his chair subtly as he led away the angered woman. She sat in shock wondering what it was about Roxy that had triggered Rowan's outburst.

Ray dropped his fork in surprise at Rowan's sudden temper.

Roxy raised an eyebrow. Clearly that American had issues. Especially when it came to that prat she was dating. Roxy smirked at Chris' attempt to calm her and Alex's assistance.

Ronnie gasped at the tone of Rowan's voice. She'd never heard anything like it. She glanced at Roxy, willing her not to do anything to start a fight. She reached for Ray's hand under the table.

Ray felt his skin tingling at the contact and happily mimicked her movements and started on his plateful. He was feeling a lot better now she was present.

Gene looked up at the dangerous tone in Rowan's voice and his hand slid to his gun. He nearly stood up and then saw Chris shoving Alex over so he could get up and go to her. His eyebrows raised as Chris dragged her to the back to defuse the situation. He was less than impressed when he saw the smirk on Roxy's face and frowned.

He had a good idea now why that girl had acted the way she did. He'd seen women who'd been cheated on in previous relationships act like that on occasion. It always made him nervous because you never knew what a woman like that might be capable of. He was surprised to see it in Chris' bird. He glanced at Alex as she watched the pair go to the back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa saw Abi's gesture and nodded. She made her way outside and towards the pair, filling glasses thrust at her as she went.

She carefully took Abi's glass and filled it with the sweet smelling liquid she was carrying. She tactfully avoided looking at her employer as she did so.

Abi looked up as Alyssa poured her tea.

"How did you get your hair like that?" Abi asked, gesturing at Alyssa's "southern style" do.

Max avoided watching too closely and focused on his food. He wasn't sure what Abi was up to and did not want her to kick off, not when it was nearly time for Tanya to arrive and pick her up.

Alyssa finished pouring Abi her drink and looked up curiously at Abi's question. Sudden attitude change. Alyssa pondered the reason briefly before placing the jug next to Max's arm and deciding to play along she stood by Abi's chair and began describing with hand movements exactly how she had done her hair.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris broke off the kiss and looked at Rowan. She gulped a great breath and then slid to the floor and buried her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she whispered. "I don't know what's the matter with me." She looked up at Chris, her eyes streaming tears. "She sat next to you, too close to you," she choked out. "I'm sorry."

Chris took Rowan's hands. He was at a loss now. He just could not deal with a woman when she cried.

"Ro, she's the sort that likes to cause trouble."

"I know, I know."

"I'm not your ex, Ro. I'd never do anything to hurt you like that."

"I know, I'm so sorry," she sniffed. "Thank you for getting me away from there. I was ready to do her some serious harm."

"I could tell," he said with a gentle smile.

"Go on back, I'll be okay. I'll wash my face and...and...I'll be fine," she assured him.

Chris nodded and went back to the table, making sure to sit on the other side of Alex and away from that troublemaker Roxy.

Alex looked at Chris worried as he returned. Not only was she concerned over Rowan's actions towards Roxy, but also seeing Rowan slump to the floor too.

"Is she okay?" Alex whispered to him so Roxy couldn't hear.

Chris shrugged at Alex's question.

"I don't know ma'am," he answered just as quietly. "There's something wrong, I don't know what but she's, I can't explain it. She was shaking back there, she's terrified of something," he shook his head.

"The last thing she needed was that one causing trouble," he said, jerking his chin in Roxy's direction. He thought for a moment and then continued, hoping Rowan wouldn't mind. "Rowan's ex left her for her best friend. Ro's best friend was just like that one," he explained.

Alex nodded. She played around with the food on her plate. For some reason now she wasn't hungry. Her worry for her friend was overwhelming. Her gaze drifted back to Rowan and she wondered if she should go and see if she was okay.

Gene rolled his eyes and the unbelievable soppiness going on next to him. He sighed heavily as he finished his meal and wondered how long before he could get out of here and away from Ray and that bird of his. He thought he might be sick.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray squeezed Ronnie's hand and entwined his fingers with hers. He continued eating but didn't let go.

Ronnie finished her meal and placed her silverware on her plate. She moved her other hand underneath the table and wrapped it around their entwined fingers. She gave her sister a look. She couldn't believe Roxy just had to start trouble when things were finally a bit pleasant for a change. She found herself wondering briefly where Danny had got to.

Ray was still shovelling food down his gullet. At the feel of Ronnie's other hand enclosing around their already tangled fingers, Ray squeezed her fingers and nudged her knee with his.

Ronnie nudged Ray's leg back and then slid her hand to his thigh as her lips slowly curved into a wicked smile.

Rowan sat down on a chair she'd put in the back and tried to pull herself together. She'd been fully intent on doing that Roxy some major damage before Chris had pulled her away.

She'd had to defend herself more than once while growing up and while travelling around as well from men a great deal larger than herself. Roxy wouldn't stand a chance. She felt disgusted at her line of thought and pushed it away. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the cards again. With quick, deft movements she opened the box, unwrapped the cards and shuffled them.

She took a deep breath and turned over three. Somehow she was not surprised to see the same three as before. She stared at them, feeling the foreboding filling her and once again she resisted the urge to run. She swiftly scooped up the cards and replaced them in the box. But they were still there, in her mind.

Strength reversed – loss of control

The Tower – destruction and despair

The Close – major change coming

She was already feeling the loss of control, giving in to impulses and rage. She sniffed and wiped her face. She wasn't sure she could face the rest. She buried her face in her hands again.

"Oh, Bright Lady Above, help me."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Abi reached into her bag and pulled out a brush and held it out to Alyssa and then turned her back, reaching up to pull out her hair tie as she did so.

Max looked at Abi, surprised but tried to keep it from showing on his face. Abi tilted her head slightly to look back at Alyssa a bit.

"Please."

Alyssa was surprised but refused to let it show. Instead she grabbed a chair and positioned it behind Abi.

Taking the brush she proceeded to brush the tangles out of the younger girls hair and started to expertly style it in the same way as her own. Her brow furrowing in concentration as she worked.

Abi sat as still as she could as Alyssa worked on her hair. She smirked inwardly. Lauren was going to be eaten up with jealousy. Her hair was so dull anyway but this would make it so much more obvious.

Alyssa looked over the top of Abi's head at Max as she groomed Abi's hair into a style that resembled her own. She raised her eyebrows at him.

Even if Max had told Abi to be nice to her, that hadn't worked in the office, if anything it had made matters worse.

She glanced down at what she was doing briefly before returning her gaze to him. She was very nearly done.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy watched Alex and Chris' whispered conversation and didn't need to feel her ears burning to know what it was about and that it involved her.

She chewed contemplatively. She glanced at her sister and saw both her hands under the table, Ray had one not visible too. She smiled at Ronnie happily. Her gaze moved around the table to each person in turn.

Ronnie was euphoric, Ray seemed content. That Chris...maybe anxious, Alex was clearly worried and that bloke of Alex's was scowling.

Roxy took a mouthful of food. She had to admit though, even though that American had major problems, she couldn't half cook!

Chris picked at the rest of his food. He wasn't sure he could finish. He worried about Rowan and wished he knew what to do.

Gene could see Alex was bothered, though he wasn't sure why. Then he remembered, if not for Chris' bird, he'd never have got his Alex back. He caught Alex's gaze and mouthed "go" at her. He wasn't going to, that was for sure. There might be crying and he was surrounded by enough soft behavior.  
"I'm going for a fag," he said as he stood up. He gave Chris' arm a quick smack with the back of his hand and gestured him to come along. He looked at Roxy a final time and shook his head in disgust.

Alex thanked him with a look as he went outside. She rose and crossed the room carefully to stand next to Rowan.

"Rowan? Are you okay?" she asked softly.

Max shrugged back at Alyssa. He could not explain it. He knew women could be strange when it came to their hair but he really could not fathom it. He turned to look as a car pulled up near the café. Tanya. He gave a quick wave. The back door of the car opened and Lauren got out followed by another girl who was clearly her friend. Max suddenly had an idea what was going on the minute he set eyes on his other daughter.

Lauren's hair was gone! She and her friend both had their hair cut into similar short, spiky, current styles. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the smug smile fall from Lauren's face at the sight of Alyssa styling Abi's hair. He looked at Alyssa and gave her a quick smile then went to hug his other daughter.

As Lauren's expression changed, Abi's smile grew wider. Maybe this PA of dad's wasn't so bad after all.

Alyssa finished Abi's hair with a flourish of her hairbrush.

"There you go! All done!" she said as Max made his way towards his family.

She handed Abi her brush back and replaced the chair to it's original position.

She picked up her jug of tea and made her way back into the café.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray choked slightly at her hands movements up his leg. She really was cheeky, he was trying to eat and she was tormenting him! He faced her and shot her a warning glance.

Roxy glared back at Gene as he gave her a look of pure disgust. She watched him and Alex get up. She rolled her eyes at Alex's movements towards Rowan. Her eyes trailed back to her sister. Ronnie was sporting a very mischievous grin.

Ronnie's smiled broadened. She tossed her hair and gave her sister a look of excessive nonchalance, ignoring Ray's heated glare. "Food's really good," she commented and slid her hand further on to his inner thigh.

Ray grunted and his eyes widened at her advancing touch. He chewed his mouthful and looked at her incredulously. Was there any satisfying this woman?

Ronnie noticed Ray's look and chuckled as she slid her hand further up his inner thigh. She could feel him responding and resisted the urge to drag him off. "So, do you think we should have some pie?" she asked her sister, again in that overly casual tone.

Ray clenched his fork tightly. Why was she doing this to him! The unfairness of the situation was frustrating. He was fighting the urge to drag her off to the nearest toilet and having her there. He was failing.

Roxy stifled a chuckle at her sister's behaviour. She knew exactly what Ronnie was up to, she knew her too well.

"Hmmmm..." she thought slowly, aiding her sister's torment. "Do we know what kind of pie it is?"

"I think there are a few different kinds actually, Rox," Ronnie said mock surprise coloring her tone. She grazed her fingernails down Ray's thigh to his knee and back up again. She glanced at Ray out of the corner of her eye.

Oh, she was in trouble, she could see that right away. His knuckles were white from the way he was gripping that fork. She decided one more teeny, tiny push and then she'd stop. She slowly slid her hand over him and grasped his hardness through his trousers.

"I think the apple sounds good," Ronnie said, hard-pressed to keep from laughing but at the same time in agony over how much she wanted him at that moment. She slid her hand away, brought it up to the table and propped it under her chin. She was torturing herself as well as him.

Ray felt himself relax slightly as she moved back down to his knee. However he tensed again and gripped the fork even harder as she made her way back up.

Ray bit his lip as she held him to suppress a groan. She was in for it later. This one he wouldn't let go.

He sighed inwardly as she released him.

He turned to her and gave her a sly smirk. She wouldn't know what had hit her tonight.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan looked up startled at Alex's voice. She put the box on the floor and hurriedly wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

She shook her head, unable to formulate an answer. She'd never felt so helpless. She picked up the box and cradled it, stroking the fine aged cherry wood. She looked back at Alex.

"Something's going to happen, something bad. I don't know what, but it is and I'm so scared," she choked out finally.

Alex sat on the floor next to her and looked at the box. It was obviously precious to Rowan from the delicate way she was handling it. She reached out and pulled the frightened woman into a hug.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Abi smirked at her sister and hurried after Alyssa into the café. She grabbed Alyssa from behind and hugged her.

"Thanks. Sorry about your dress. Glad it wasn't this one, it's well cool," she said with a smile and then turned and ran back out.

Alyssa was shocked at Abi's sudden affection.

"You're very welcome. And don't worry, it was only water" she told her kindly.

Alyssa watched her go and then spotted Max making his way towards her.

Max hugged his girls goodbye and then waved as the car pulled away. He went back into the café and spotted Alyssa. He shoved his hands in his pockets to keep from touching her.

"Thanks for that, Abi's now got one up on her sister. I knew females could be touchy about their hair but," he shook his head with a wry chuckle.

Alyssa smiled at him and nodded at his comment about Abi.

He raised his face and looked into her green eyes and said quietly so only she could hear, "see you at my place later." He winked and strolled out.

She smirked at his parting words and watched him leave too.

She twirled around and searched the room for Rowan.

Alyssa finally spotted her slumped on the floor and Alex with her arm around her. Alyssa's stomach turned over. Something was wrong.

She dumped the jug on a table and wove her way through the crowd towards her best friend.

"Rowan! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" she asked desperately.

Rowan leaned against Alex, the fear making her unable to even cry. She heard Alyssa approach and peered up at her question.

"I don't know what I am. I'm losing control. I nearly smacked that Roxy down earlier for sitting next to Chris. If he hadn't dragged me away..." she trailed off. She lifted the box briefly and put it back in her lap.

"And these tell me nothing but the same thing over and over again," she blurted, at the moment not caring what Alex learned about her. "Change is coming and not for the better. There's this sense of doom and it scares me and I can't shake it and it's everywhere," her voice shook.

She edged out of Alex's arms and quickly opened the box and pulled out the cards. She shuffled them with rapid movements, her eyes on Alyssa's face. She turned the three cards over. She didn't even have to look to know they had come out the same as each time before.

Alyssa watched her friends face as she shuffled the cards. She didn't need to be told what they were. She knew instantly that they her tarot cards. Her gaze moved from her face to study the three that she turned over.

She knelt down carefully in the dress and rested on the floor opposite Rowan and Alex, the cards marking the space between them.

Curiosity getting the better of her she reached out and traced the outline of the 3 upturned cards.

"And you keep getting these 3?" she asked.

She pointed at each card. "I'm losing control, this sense of foreboding is more than I can take and I'm losing myself. Despair and destruction and change is coming, big change, death of the old, rebirth of the new." She scooped the cards up and replaced them and clutched the box to her chest. "I feel so helpless."

Alex watched curiously. She didn't believe in magic and tarot cards but it was clear that Rowan did. She leaned forward slightly to look and watched Alyssa's reaction too. Alex didn't know what to think.

Rowan nodded at Alyssa. "And they're trumps which is like the card equivalent of yelling at you." She sighed as she replaced the cards.

"Sense of overwhelming foreboding doom, no idea why. Cards backing it up, none the wiser. I only know one thing, tomorrow. Whatever is going to happen starts tomorrow." She rubbed her forehead and grimaced. "Oh, Goddess preserve me, I am not going to sleep tonight," she moaned.

Alyssa looked at her helpless friend. She didn't know how she could help. She watched Rowan carefully collect up the three offending cards and place them on top of the deck.

She shifted her position so that she was sitting next to her friend.

"Ro, I was going to go to Max's tonight but if you'd rather I stay with you I don't mind," she told her friend softly.

Alex stood up slowly. Alyssa was Rowan's best friend. She would probably be of more help than Alex could be.

She gently squeezed Rowan's shoulder as she stood and walked back to the table slowly.

Rowan reached up and squeezed Alex's hand.

"Thank you," she said. Then she turned to Alyssa.

"No, I'll have Chris with me. Go to Max. It's tomorrow I'm afraid of, not tonight. I'll be okay. But that Roxy better avoid me until I've sorted myself out," she sighed.

Alyssa looked over at Roxy as Rowan spoke. God help her if she crossed Rowan again.

"Can you help me and Bianca clean up. I need to shut this down soon. I think everyone from the whole area was here," she attempted to joke.

Alyssa smiled at her friend's attempt to lighten the situation

"Are you surprised? Ro, your cooking is amazing!"

Chris stood next to the Guv and smoked.

"Your bird all right?" Gene asked quietly.

"No, she's scared of something but she can't say what. It's doing her head in. She wouldn't have hurt that Roxy, not really," Chris replied.

Gene nodded. "Well, if that smack she gave me earlier was any indication there's no doubt in my mind what the outcome would have been," he commented wryly.

Chris chuckled and finished his cigarette. "I'm going to go back in and see if Rowan is okay, Guv."

Gene nodded and kept smoking in silence.

"Tell Drakey to come out here, please."

Chris nodded and went inside and told Alex the Guv asked her to come outside, then he headed toward the back where Alyssa was sitting with Rowan.

"Hey, Ro," he said.

Rowan managed a smile and held out her hands for him to help her stand. He did. She caught the both of them in a hug. "Thank you."

Alyssa held onto Rowan as she hugged both her and Chris. She caught Chris' eye and gave him a weak smile.

Chris smiled back at Alyssa.

"So, should be we get busy then?" Rowan asked and went out front to see that the place was clearing out. It looked like the only ones still around were Ray and Ronnie and that sister of hers. She was glad to see Ray was looking better, she was sure Ronnie sitting next to him had helped a great deal.

Alyssa nodded and scouted around the tables beginning to collect up empty plates and discarded glasses.

Rowan went outside for the fresh air and held back a giggle as she saw Gene and Alex together. You could almost see the glow around them, they so belonged together. She hurriedly picked up dishes and whipped the cloths off the tables and hurried back inside.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa was steadily creating a growing stack of crockery and cutlery. Not to mention the glasses that were covering most of one table.

She looked up briefly as Rowan came back in. After fetching the last few plates from the tables inside she grabbed her clothes and went to get changed. She wasn't going to risk getting washing up water on this dress.

Bianca started the sinks going as Whitney went and began wiping down all the tables. Rowan joined Bianca at the sinks and began to wash while Bianca dried. Chris waited for Alyssa to get done changing and then waved her to come outside and help him break down the tables.

Alyssa hung the dress back on the hanger and hung it in the bathroom out of the way. She dressed in her own clothes swiftly and emerged from the toilet.

She spotted Chris trying to get her attention and hurried past Rowan, Whitney and Bianca to help him.

As she went outside she spotted Alex and Gene, she smiled. They were an unlikely couple but they definitely worked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie saw the look on Ray's face and smiled. Tonight was going to be verrry interesting if that look of his was anything to go by.

She looked at Roxy.

"So, don't forget to make some flyers for the karaoke tomorrow night," Ronnie reminded. "Do you need my help tonight?" Ronnie asked her sister.

Roxy shook her head.

"I'll get Danny on it," she replied whipping out her phone.

She texted him her instructions and waited for his reply

Ronnie nodded.

"Where did he vanish to anyway?" Ronnie wondered aloud as she watched Ray finish his food. "Very strange," Ronnie commented and glanced at Ray.

"Not sure, he was excited to come to this. He was trying to get us to come this morning. Then he just doesn't turn up." Roxy sighed and tapped her nails on the table as she waited for him to text her back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex sighed and stood. She dragged herself outside, Rowan still playing on her mind. Alex wasn't one for magic. If you couldn't see it, and couldn't touch it, then it wasn't real. She laughed at the irony.

She stepped out of the door and looked around for Gene.

Gene turned as Alex came out the door. He tossed his cigarette aside and walked over to her.

"So, Chris says that bird of his is worried about something bad coming. Suppose we should stay alert," he commented. "But right now I can only think of one thing," he said and wrapped her in his arms and kissed her.

Alex smiled into the kiss. She loved it when he forgot about work. She loved it when it was just Gene and his Bolly, nothing else to worry about

She sneaked one arm around his waist and tasted the tobacco on his breath. Normally she hated it, but on Gene it just made him more attractive.

Gene pulled her tighter to him. He was aware of someone walking around outside but they weren't interrupting so he didn't care. He nuzzled her neck.

"One drink at the pub and then back to yours," he whispered in her ear.

Alex rested her head against his and pressed her lips to his collarbone which was concealed by his jacket.

Her other hand had made it's way up to rest on his chest just under the folds of his jacket.

"Yes Guv."

Gene felt a rush of lust at Alex's 'yes Guv'. He growled.

"Oh woman, don't talk to me like that," he murmured in her ear and pressed himself to her so she had no doubt the effect her words had had on him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Danny sat in the playground. His phone beeped and he pulled it out of his pocket. Roxy.

"Stupid cow," he muttered. He'd been unable to track Glenda down and was in a foul mood. Now Roxy was texting him wondering where he was. He texted her that he would be back at the pub soon. Something had come up and he'd had to leave but he was on his way back.

Then he pocketed his phone and stood up to go back to the pub.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray handed his empty plate to Whitney and winked at Rowan.

He looked from Ronnie to Roxy. Danny had disappeared and not shown up. Someone should have followed him. Shit!

Roxy picked up her phone as a text from Danny came through.

"Something came up apparently. He's on his way back to the Vic."

"Then I guess we better get over there," Ronnie suggested as she stood to leave. She paused, but surely Ray was over his 'problem' by now.

Roxy nodded and rose. She walked casually past Rowan sending her evils as she went.

Ray looked at Ronnie and took advantage of her sister's temporary absence to kiss her teasingly.

"Come on, then," he said standing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex moaned into his ear as she felt him pressed into her.

"Gene..." she whispered her voice thick with her desire.

"Bolly," he hissed and moved her farther from the door and stood her against the wall. He pulled his coat open and then wrapped it around her so they were both inside it. He kissed her, starting at her neck and working his way to her mouth. He pressed against her and then slid an arm out of his coat sleeve so he could slide it up inside her top.

Alex moaned into the kiss at his contact with her skin. His length pressed against her was unbearable. The wall was uncomfortable but she didn't care.

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to her and deepened the already intense kiss. She nipped his lip and tangled her hands in his hair.

She had a feeling they wouldn't make it to the pub.

Gene's other hand joined the first. He loved touching her. His lips moved from her mouth to her neck as he opened her shirt and he trailed his kisses further down. He put his hand behind her to lift her slightly at the waist as his other hand continued to stroke her.

He was overwhelmed with wanting her and he thought they might not make it to her place.

Alex mewled at his touch, she threw her head back as he trailed his kisses downwards. She could feel him more than ever now pressing into her leg.

She lifted her leg, holding him tightly for support and wrapped her leg around his waist just above his hips. Her other leg was left on the ground to balance her.

One hand let go of his neck and grazed the fibres of his shirt as she made her way down his body slowly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris had Alyssa help him break down the tables. They were definitely a two person job. He avoided looking at Alex and the Guv locked in a clinch. He was glad they'd finally got together but it was still odd to see. He grinned at Alyssa and pointedly turned his back to start on another table.

Alyssa averted her eyes too and attempted to concentrate on the task in hand.

These tables would be impossible if you tried to them on your own. You'd need multiple spare limbs.

Chris showed Alyssa where the catches were and the quickest way to release them to fold the legs.

"Once you know the trick it's easy," he told her. They had the tables done in no time and then he had her help him carry them in.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan spotted the look Roxy gave her. Oh, that was it. She stomped over to Roxy and stopped dead in front of her.

"You want to start something with me you bleach burned bimbo? I am sick and tired of your little games tonight. Now, if you don't want to end up face down on that floor you better get your narrow ass out of here right now before I do something I might regret," she blazed. "I can take down a 6'2, 200 pound redneck with one punch, you won't take any effort at all."

Chris had barely opened the door when he heard Rowan's heavily accented threat. "Oh, shit," he said and looked at Alyssa. He dropped the table and pulled open the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie grabbed his lip in her teeth and grinned at him.

"Wait till I get you home," she whispered and then stopped when she heard Rowan's voice behind her. Ronnie rolled her eyes.

"Damn it Roxy," she hissed and turned. She stepped behind her sister and spun Roxy to face her. "Pub, now! And keep your mouth shut." Ronnie ordered and shoved Roxy to the side, around Rowan and out the door.

Alyssa propped the table against the side of the café and was about to follow Chris in when Ronnie came out pushing her sister in front of her.

She peered around the door. Rowan had a wild look on her face. Alyssa looked at Chris and then back at Rowan anxiously.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray watched the little drama. Rowan really had a bee in her bonnet about something.

He followed the sisters out calling back at the little group.

"See ya later Chris! Cheers for the food Rowan."

Rowan stood and let Ronnie push Roxy past. She dropped her head and her breath rushed through her nose. She unclenched her fists and noticed that she'd broken the skin on her hands.

Her heart was racing and her eyes were wide. She closed them tightly and tried to regain control. Why did that woman have to push her? Why couldn't she just leave it alone? Rowan avoided violence normally but that Roxy made her blood boil. If only she didn't look and act so much like Karen. Rowan wanted to like her. Karen had been a great laugh until she ran off with Brian.

She kept her eyes tight and deepened her breathing to calm herself. Her hands fell open and dropped to her side and hung limply. She breathed and slipped into a trance. She had to assert control. She breathed.

Chris waved goodbye to Ray but kept his eyes fixed on Rowan. He walked over to her slowly. He leaned down to look at her face. Her eyes were shut. He listened to her breathing. She was in a trance. He reached out to touch her but somehow felt it would be a bad idea.

He walked over to Bianca and Whitney who were finishing up the last of the dishes. He kept looking at Rowan as he walked, making sure she was okay.

He told them quietly to go ahead and go and followed them to the door to lock it behind them.

Then he stood in front of Rowan and looked at her and then at Alyssa and then back again.

Alyssa watched Chris send away Bianca and Whitney in silence. She caught Chris' befuddled stare. Rowan hadn't told him. She gave him a wary smile and moved towards her friend.

"Rowan?" she asked cautiously as she approached.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie shoved her sister back to the pub and then stopped her outside the door and turned Roxy to face her.

"I don't know what you have against her but you better leave it out Roxy, I am warning you. She's done nothing to you and there is obviously some issue there, knowing what little I know about her I think you probably remind her of someone that she was not on good terms with. So stop trying to start something with her, do you understand? Or I will slap you down myself," Ronnie huffed.

Danny chose that moment to open the door of the pub and peer out.

"Hey what's going on?" he asked. Ronnie sighed.

"Nothing. Roxy is just causing trouble. I'm going home. I've had enough," Ronnie stated and turned and headed off down towards her flat without another word.

Roxy struggled in her sister's grasp and broke free. She stormed off into the pub. She wanted to talk to Danny. At least he didn't manhandle her for no reason.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene pushed her leg off his waist as his hands began to unfasten her trousers and shove them down. His own followed quickly and he grabbed her leg, sliding his hand back along her leg to hold her up and thrust into her with a growl. He held her fast so she wouldn't fall and pressed her hard against the wall, bringing his mouth down hard on hers.

Alex grumbled as he removed her leg. Then realizing what he was doing she jiggled her hips to help him get her trousers down. She shuddered as he caressed her leg and she twisted it into a more secure position. She gasped as he entered her and moaned into his kiss as his mouth continued it's previous onslaught.

Gene grasped her hard and slid his other hand down to bring her other leg up as well. He heard her shoe fall and ignored it. All he could think about was being deep inside her.

"Oh, Bolly,"he growled as his mouth moved to her neck.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray stopped still as he caught sight of his Guv and DI down a side street, both with their trousers around their ankles.

He grabbed Ronnie's elbow and jerked his head in their direction.

Ronnie stopped and looked where Ray was pointing. She smiled. "Go Alex," she whispered and looked at Ray again. "I think we have some unfinished business if I'm not mistaken," she said as she boldly grasped him there on the street. She kissed him and then turned and ran, giggling all the way.

Ray growled at her as she scarpered. With one last glance at Gene and Alex he followed in the direction that Ronnie had ran in. He kept his pace slow to frustrate her.

Ronnie glanced back and saw Ray not really trying to catch her. She grinned and slowed to a stop at the door of her flat. She hurriedly unlocked the door and then stood inside the door, waiting for him. When he looked in her direction she quickly scanned the street, she saw no one was around and then began to make a show of unbuttoning her blouse.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex wrapped her legs tightly around him and met him with her hips.

She tilted her head back as he went for her neck and felt a dull sense of pain as it struck the hard brick wall that she was propped up against.

She realised they were on full display to anyone who happened to glance down the alley.

"Gene..." she half moaned "we're... in an...alley"

She gasped in ecstasy as waves of pleasure washed over her.

"Well spotted, Bolls," Gene gasped out and shut her up with a kiss as he shuddered to climax with her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris held up a hand at Alyssa. "Wait," he leaned down and peered at Rowan's face again and then leaned close to hear her breathing. He straightened up and looked at Alyssa.

"She's in a trance," he explained in a low tone. "I don't think we should touch her."

"Oh yeah," he said and reached into his pocket for his fags. He held up a hand to stave off any protests from Alyssa and stuck one in his mouth and lit it, taking a deep drag. Then, he blew the smoke in Rowan's direction. "She told me to do this if she ever was like this and needed to be brought out."

Alyssa watched Chris curiously. She opened her mouth to speak as he lit up but stopped as he held up his hand.

She observed his actions and waited to see if Rowan would respond. If he had broken her trance.

Rowan suddenly inhaled deeply and reared her head back. Her eyes opened wide and she gaped at Chris. She heaved another gasp and then snatched the cigarette from Chris' fingers and took a long drag. She turned to Alyssa.

"I'm sorry, that Roxy just pushed me too far. I was ready to knock that bleached bimbo from here to the holler," Rowan said. "I had to regain control and couldn't say anything in front of B and Whit," Rowan explained. She took another drag off the cigarette.

"I'm smoking in the café. Oh for crying out loud!" She moved to go to the door and Chris grabbed her arm.

"Don't go out there," he said. "You own the place you can let it slide this once. Do not go outside, at least, not for a while yet."

Rowan looked at Chris. "Oh realllly?" and she reached out and touched his face. She turned and looked at the door and then looked at Alyssa.

"Mmmm hmm," was all Rowan could say as she sat down. "So we should wait it out."


	17. Chapter 17

**We do not own Ashes to Ashes or Eastenders.**

**Chapter 17**

Ray kept his eyes fixed on her as she began to strip in her doorway. He growled as he felt himself harden. She knew exactly how to wind him up! Deliberately he slowed his pace even more enjoying the show.

Ronnie began to sway as she slowly opened her blouse and then threw her head back as she slid it off her shoulders and dropped to the floor. She slowly ran her hands slowly down her torso and then looked at Ray. She held her arm out and then gestured "come here" with her finger.

Ray's eyes widened as she dropped her clothes. He looked around hastily to see if anyone was watching her. It seemed not. He quickened his pace and stopped at the entrance to her home. His body obscuring her from anyone else who was watching.

Ronnie smiled as Ray hurried up and stood in front of her.

"Well, it seems I made you come with one finger," she commented archly and then threw her bra in his face.

Ray threw her bra to the floor and moved further inside shutting the door with his foot.

Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her close and kissed her.

"You are very naughty," he breathed.

"You seem to bring out the bad in me," Ronnie said with a grin and dragged him toward the bedroom.

Ray smirked and lifted her form onto the bed and assaulted her neck with kisses

"Yes, but still very...very...naughty."

"Are you complaining?" she asked him archly and folded her arms across her chest.

He looked up at her and moved his lips to the shell of her ear

"I didn't say that" he growled into it before nipping her ear lobe.

Ronnie gave a small moan and then stepped back from him and began to slowly strip the rest of the way. She reached over and gave him a slight push with her hand to make him sit on the bed and then she began to dance, running her hands through her hair and over her body provocatively as she did so.

Ray growled as she moved in front of him. She was a bloody tease, and she knew it. He let her dance for a few minutes until he could no longer take it. He reached out and grabbed her hips, pulling her on top of him roughly.

He kept hands in place on her hips and left a trail of butterfly kisses from her ear downwards.

Ronnie moaned and gave herself over to his manhandling. She took her face in his hands and kissed him then broke it off and stared into those eyes of his.

"I'm yours, Ray," she said softly, "whatever you want, I'm yours."

She gently kissed him again and grinned. "And I've been a very bad girl."

Ray growled and rolled her over so he was on top. His hands followed the trail he had left with his mouth and he leant in giving her a bruising kiss.

His tongue wrestled with hers as it entered her mouth and he fought with her for control. He smirked as she surrendered to him.

Ronnie gasped for air as his intentness took her breath away. She let her body relax and let her arms lie slack over her head, giving herself over completely.

Ray smiled as she relaxed. He slid himself out of his trousers and softly caressed every inch of her body, making sure he appreciated every single part of her.

Ronnie let a small whine escape her. This total surrender was harder than she'd thought. He was clearly enjoying it though. She forced herself to stay relaxed as he touched her and made her shiver.

She fought the desire to grab him and take charge. She'd teased him in the café and she owed it to him to let him have his way...but it was sooooo difficult.

Ray chuckled at her whine. He felt her body momentarily tense beneath him but then relax again almost instantly.

She was struggling to stay down and let him do whatever he liked.

He kissed her gently and let his hand slide up her inner thigh slowly.

Ronnie gritted her teeth and was unable to stop shivering. She wanted to push him down and...she stopped that line of thought. She closed her eyes as her breathing quickened.

Ray smiled as her breathing got faster. He kissed her neck teasingly again and moved his hand further up applying pressure steadily as he got further up her leg. He wanted to know how far he could go before she cracked and moved.

Ronnie gasped for breath and twitched as he touched her. She lifted her head and bit and shoved her hands underneath with a small cry. She began to shake harder.

Ray let out a chuckle as he saw her reaction to his movements, his hand continued on it's journey. He was getting closer and closer to his goal but wondered when, or whether she would snap before he got there.

With his other hand he traced the contours of her body lightly. He pressed himself against her and indulged in a deep kiss.

Ronnie kissed him back fervently. She was shaking so hard she was sure her teeth would rattle out of her head.

She revelled in the feel of him pressed against her and arched toward him, yearning for more. She moaned into the kiss.

Ray smiled into the kiss, knowing that it was most likely the one thing that was helping her keep control of herself. He stopped his hand just short of where his fingers itched to be and squeezed her inner thigh, softly first but allowed the pressure he was applying to grow.

Ronnie moaned again and twisted under his hands, trying to encourage him further.

She broke off the kiss long enough to gasp his name and then kissed him again. She ached for him to get on with it.

Ray smirked again and finally thrust into her. His other hand swept to the small of her back and he pulled her closer to him. His mouth moved back to her neck.

"Ray, yes," Ronnie shrieked. She gave in and flung her arms around his neck and her legs around his thighs, urging him on. She tilted her head back and arched against him. Her moans full of his name.

Ray ground his hips into her. Her moaning him made him go faster and deeper. He took advantage of her exposed neck and kissed her throat hungrily.

Ronnie could only half-shriek incoherently as he drove into her. She dug her fingers in and clutched him to her. Her mind began to blank, overwhelmed with the ecstasy he was sinking her into.

She arched to him, meeting each thrust, wanting more.

Ray held on driving himself deeper into her core. The variety noises she was making were incredible. His kisses moved from her neck down to her chest and his explored the swell of her breasts with his mouth, grazing her skin with his teeth every so often.

Ronnie felt wave after wave of pleasure wash over her and still he didn't stop and she didn't want him to. She couldn't stop. She looked up at him, sliding her hands to tangle in his hair so she could look at him. She gasped desperately for breath and gazed into his eyes.

She panted his name, slowly turning it into a piercing scream and felt herself begin to convulse uncontrollably as the final orgasm hit her.

Ray felt her reached her climax. Her shrieks were gradually losing him his hearing but he didn't care. He wanted her far to much to care about his ability to hear. He could quite happily listen to her screaming out his name for the rest of his life.

He shuddered as he released his essence into her then collapsed on top of her, supporting his weight partially with his knees and elbows so as not to squash her beneath him.

Ronnie lie there, panting for breath. She tried to shift and found her body would not obey her. She whimpered, but apart from the uncontrollable tremors that still wracked her she could not get anything to work.

"Ray," she groaned, barely audible. She had screamed herself raw. "I can't move, Ray."

Ray got off her and stood, watching her for any sign of movement after finding none he did the only thing he could think that might help.

Ray picked up her body carefully and drew back the covers of her bed. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep, let your body recover," he told her.

He stroked her cheek and redressed swiftly. He wandered into the kitchen. Ronnie had managed to scream herself hoarse. He reached for a glass and half filled it will cool water from the tap.

He carried it back to the bedroom and sat down on the bed next to her.

Ronnie snuggled up as best she could and buried her face in his chest. She slept.

Ray enclosed her safely in his arms and relaxed.

The pair lay together wrapped in an embrace, sleeping soundly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex groaned as he released and dug her nails into his shoulder.

"So much for the pub," she panted.

She planted one final kiss on him and de-tangled herself from him one leg at a time so as not to fall over.

"No, I still need a pint," Gene breathed and he leaned against her. "I think you drew blood woman," he grouched. "So you can pay."

Alex leant back against the wall.

"Not on your nigel!" she exclaimed. If she had made him bleed it was his own fault. Besides, no doubt she would be bruised from him slamming her painfully into that wall.

"Well, you already are on my nigel so," he shrugged and grinned. Then he quickly reached down and grabbed up his trousers, pulling Alex's up as well as he stood.

"Get dressed woman, before I lose control again."

Alex smiled and did up her trousers. She was still wrapped up in the folds of his coat, and could smell the intoxicating mix of tobacco, whiskey and something else that was unmistakeably Gene.

She realised she was standing funny and twisted her head looking around for her missing shoe, the rest of her body stayed still as she was not ready to leave her position between him and the wall.

Gene realized what she was looking for and stepped back to snag her missing shoe from the pavement behind him. He made sure she was all in order and then slung his arm around her waist and turned in the direction of the pub.

Alex smiled. She copied him and secured her arm around him as they walked. Her head moved slightly to rest on his shoulder as they went.

Gene smiled as she put her arm around him too.

"One pint, then we go," he stated. "The sample made me hungry for more."

Alex laughed. She let him lead her to the door of the Queen Vic and released him as he moved inside.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa smirked. Rowan had obviously worked out or come up with a vague idea why she was not being allowed outside.

She pulled up a seat and grabbed a single roll left over from earlier. The last thing she had eaten was those chips and that had been hours ago.

She bit into it glumly and waited.

Rowan stood up and hustled to the back of the café. She came back with a stew bowl of ham and beans and a plate with a slice of the pan fried cornbread, still warm too. She had also included a piece of the fried chicken and some mashed potatoes with country gravy.

She placed it in front of Alyssa and poured her a glass of the last of the sweet tea.

She sat back down, leaned back against Chris and smiled.

Alyssa looked up at Rowan gratefully. She had fed the masses and still had food left over for her.

"Thanks, Ro."

She picked at bits of food at random, voiding whatever took her fancy and wondered when they should venture outside again.

"Well, I've been trying to feed you all day, finally got the chance now," Rowan joked. She sighed in contentment and pulled Chris' arm around her.

Alyssa smiled at Rowan as she ate. Her gaze once again drifted to the window.

Rowan had closed her eyes for a moment and they suddenly snapped open.

"They're gone," she told them. "Coast is clear."

She stood up and began to finish tidying a few last things before coming back to the table.

"So, you all finished there?" she asked. "You do have a hot date waiting," she continued with a wicked grin.

Alyssa smirked and swallowed her last mouthful. He picked up the half empty plates and placed them back on the counter

"Ahhh yes, I do."

She smiled and went to hug her friend.

"See you tomorrow, if you need me just call okay? And I don't care if it's 2am," she told Rowan.

Rowan squeezed Alyssa back.

"Go, I'll be fine, until tomorrow anyway. I won't tell you to have fun because I'm sure that's inevitable," she joked. "Oh, and I have to be here at o'dark thirty in the morning tomorrow to get some things baked for Syed so if you don't see me I'll be here," she reminded as she watched Alyssa head for the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, what was that all about out there with Ronnie?" Danny wanted to know. He preferred to keep them fighting, then Ronnie stayed away. And now that she seemed to be shagging one of those coppers that were hanging around he really needed to keep her away.

Roxy looked up at her brother. Her anger and annoyance with her sister clearly etched across her face.

"Just because she's older, she thinks she can tell me what to do! Well she can't! That Rowan woman has got it in for me and bloody Ronnie just has to stick her oar in doesn't she!"

Roxy folded her arms and glared at the bar. Suddenly she stood and made her way towards the vodka. She took a shot and then another to calm herself.

"Rowan," Danny blurted, disbelief in his tone. "That little woman who runs the café? Why would she have a problem with you..." he broke off. "Oh, and I'll bet you had nothing at all to do with it if Ronnie had to drag you away," he snorted.

Roxy sighed and replaced the glass. It was the one she always used.

"You're probably right" she sighed. "Thanks Danny."

"Let's get ready for the punters. How was the buffet by the way, I missed it," he said, heavily lacing his tone with disappointment. He hadn't wanted to go anyway, he wanted them to be out of the way. Then, he'd been unable to track down Glenda and he'd lost his chance. He was not best pleased. "And think about not antagonizing that woman. She'll settle down if you don't push it I reckon."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa shot a final smile at her friend as she left. She made her way casually across the Square heading for her boss' home.

Rowan's behaviour was worrying her but she trusted her friend enough to put it out of her mind. Rowan was concerned about tomorrow. Alyssa would be there for her. Friends came first.

She skipped up the steps and rang the doorbell.

Max stopped tidying up at the sound of the bell. He made sure the glasses were on the table and the wine opened and ready. He hurried to the door and opened it and smiled when he saw Alyssa. He stepped back and let her in.

"Go on and have a seat," he gestured at the doorway to the front room. "I'll just be a tick."

Alyssa nodded as she stepped in. The house was pretty much the same as last time she was there. It was also cleaner. He'd made an effort bless him, she thought.

Alyssa went through the doorway into his lounge. She settled herself comfortably on the sofa. She looked around the room carefully. So many things she hadn't noticed the first time she was here. Pictures of his kids, him, him and his kids. One of a pretty blonde lady she recognized as his ex wife.

Max walked back in and saw Alyssa was looking at the pictures. He walked up behind her and wound his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck.

"I can't believe Abi tonight," he commented. "There is clearly more power in a good hairstyle than I could have guessed."

Max turned her to face him.

"It's a start," he observed. "Next time I'll make sure they both come, she's easier to deal with actually when her sister is around. She's too busy with sibling rivalry to cause problems," he joked. "Wine?" he asked, gesturing at the bottle and glasses set out on the coffee table and gestured her to sit on the couch.

"Please."

Alyssa sat down on the plush sofa again and leant back into the luxurious material. She closed her eyes as she felt herself relax.

She could hear Max pouring wine and smiled happily.

Max handed Alyssa a glass and leaned back, sitting just a bit away from her on the couch. He sighed. He had no idea what to talk about.

Alyssa took the wine and sipped it slowly. Max was being unusually quiet, she wondered whether he was nervous. She fished in her mind for something that would get him talking. She suddenly remembered her promise to Chris. She supposed she should get that out of the way first.

"Why did Bradley leave?"

Max looked up from his wine, a bit startled at Alyssa's abrupt question but not terribly surprised. She was bound to ask about him sooner or later, especially since it was still often the topic of gossip around the Square.

"They were after him for Archie Mitchell's murder. He told me what happened but they'd never have believed him. Marsden was out for an arrest, he'd never have had a chance," Max began. "He found out Archie had raped Stacey. He and Stacey weren't together then. They'd got the divorce finalized and then Stacey got ill, she's bi-polar. That caused even more problems. She was sectioned the day he left for Canada with the girl he was with at the time. But he came back. She got out of hospital and they got back together. They got married the same day Ricky and Bianca did but it was just the pair of them, me and her mum Jean," he paused to take a drink of wine.

"Then, turns out some blood found on the crime scene matched Bradley. He'd gone into the pub that night to confront Archie about what he'd done to Stacey. Punched him but he cut his hand on one of Archie's teeth I think. Anyway, when they couldn't pin it on Ronnie Mitchell or Phil Mitchell like Marsden wanted she went after Bradley in a big way when that match turned up. Bradley and Stacey ran for it. I don't know where they are but I hope they find the real killer so he can come home. He's a good boy."

Max drained his wine and put his elbows on his knees as he hunched over and dropped his head. He was glad to get it out but it still hurt to talk about.

"I think Jack helped them, but he won't say for sure, so I don't know." Max sighed and poured another glass of wine.

Alyssa listened curiously as he spoke. She tried to retain as much information as possible for Chris. She took another gulp of wine. It clearly hurt him to speak about this.

She placed her drink down on the glass-topped side table next to her end of the sofa. She shuffled closer to him and took his hand. She kissed it gently letting her lips linger on his cool skin for a moment longer than was strictly necessary and looked up at him, concerned.

Max looked up at her and smiled. "It gets a bit easier to talk about but not any easier to deal with," he told her. "I knew you'd ask about him sooner or later. At least you came to me and not one of the gossips around the Square. Sad to say my father's wife is one of the biggest."

He chuckled and lifted his other hand to take hers and kissed it as he held it pressed between his own.

Alyssa smiled back at him. She watched his face studiously as he mimicked her and kissed her hand. She bit her lip and moved her hand from it's place between his and held his cheek. Her other rested on the side of the sofa as she leant forward, breathing the smell of his cologne as she did and lightly brushed his lips with hers.

Feeling Alyssa's lips on his was Max's undoing. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her deeply, his hand sliding up the back of her neck and into her hair. He clutched her tightly with his other arm unwilling to let her go.

Alyssa was slightly taken aback by his sudden movements but relaxed into his embrace almost instantly. She wrapped one arm around his waist, bringing the other to rest on his knee. She loved the feel of being held so tightly to him and the sensation of his cool fingers moving up her neck and into her hair made her skin tingle delightfully.

Max leaned over and slid one arm under her legs and then stood up and swung her into his arms. He kissed her again and then turned to carry Alyssa up the stairs.

Alyssa moved her arms as she felt him take her weight and lift her. She wrapped them securely around his neck. As he carried her, she felt one of her heels fall off and bounce down the steps to the bottom of the staircase. She smiled into the kiss.

Max put Alyssa back on her feet next to the bed and then yanked her skirt up around her waist. He couldn't wait any longer. She made him crazy wanting her. Her bared her under her skirt and slid his hand up the back of her thigh as he kissed her again. His other hand busy divesting himself of his trousers.

Alyssa slackened her grasp on his neck and let out a small moan of anticipation as his lifted her skirt. The touch of his hand on her thigh was sending her wild with lust.

"Max," she gasped before pulling him deeper into the kiss she had momentarily broken.

Max braced his arm behind her back and slid his hands between Alyssa's legs, exploring her with his hands. He stroked her and looked into her eyes, barely able to contain himself.

Alyssa began to grind her hips against his hand. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders and she let out a mewl of pleasure.

She let herself lean back slightly enjoying the support that having his arm around her gave.

Max eased Alyssa back until she was lying on the bed. He sank to his knees and slid his hands up the insides of her thighs, pushing her legs apart and then made good use of his lips and tongue.

Alyssa lay back and allowed him entrance. She let her legs hang over his shoulders.

"Max!" she gasped using her legs to bring him closer.

She grabbed fistfuls of the duvet he had laid her on and threw back her head moaning.

Max teased her and tasted her, fingers gripping the soft flesh of her thighs. He increased his efforts at the sound of her calling out his name.

Alyssa moaned again, curling up her toes. The feeling of ecstasy heightened and she felt her breath come in short shallow gasps as she moved closer to an orgasm.

Max could bear it no longer. He stopped and kissed his way up her body as he reached her lips he slid into her with a grateful sigh. He pushed in as far as he could go and stayed there, unmoving, just enjoying the feeling of being buried inside her. He took her face in his hands and kissed her hard.

His hands rapidly opened her blouse and he went to work with mouth and hands on her breasts, still hard within her but not moving.

Alyssa released her grip on the covers as she felt him enter her. she let out all of her frustration and want into the kiss and wrapped her legs around him as he opened her blouse.

He wasn't moving. She pushed her hips against him to encourage him.

"Max.." she groaned

"Shhhh," Max said as his hands moved over her. He kissed her, soft and deep. He reached down between her legs and teased her with his finger as he slowly withdrew from her. He stroked her again with his finger and then slid into her hard. He moved his hands around and grabbed the backs of her thighs, holding her legs tight as he began to move then, smoothly and swiftly, his eyes fixed on her face.

Alyssa felt like kicking him as he came out of her. She gasped and writhed as he played with her. As he slid in again her hands shot to his chest and she grazed her nails down him as he moved.

She moved her hips in time with him, and planted quick butterfly kisses along his throat and down his smooth chest.

Max reared back from her nails. He was sure she hadn't meant to hurt, but she was like a wildcat, biting and now this. He kept himself upright, held onto her legs and kept his pace slow and steady, looking at her writhing beneath him.

Alyssa moaned as he moved away from her. She tried to quicken his pace by rocking her hips faster. She groaned again in frustration. She wanted more. She needed more!

"Max...I...harder!" she cried pleadingly.

"Shhhh," Max breathed at Alyssa and kept his pace. He slowly slid a hands up and down her legs, oh she was beautiful to watch like this. But he was not going to spoil this. He fully intended to make her scream.

He reached down and teased her with a finger, slowly stroking, matching the pace of his thrusts.

Why did he keep shushing her?

Alyssa gasped again as he touched her. Her moans had gradually been getting louder. Why wasn't he giving her more?

"Max, please!" she panted arching her back as another wave hit her. Her orgasm was building. She needed him.

Max lowered himself quickly, moving one hand to hold her wrists above her head as gave her what she wanted and thrust hard into her.

Alyssa felt him draw her arms above her head. Her moans got steadily louder as he sped up and pushed deeper. She was nearly there. She half screamed his name as he drove into her.

Max pushed harder, worried he was hurting her but unable to stop. He called out her name as he felt himself explode within her. He collapsed, making sure to fall next to Alyssa rather than on her. He rolled onto his back, trying to catch his breath and moved the hand he'd been holding her wrists down with to twine the fingers on her hand nearest him with his.

"You," he finally managed, "are amazing."

Alyssa squeezed his hand as he took her fingers. She moved her now free hand into a more comfortable position draped over her stomach.

She barely heard him over her own deep breathing. She turned her head to look at him as he spoke and kissed him quickly and deeply before returning to her previous position next to him.

Max shifted and reached and pulled a large portion of the much abused duvet over them. He then gathered Alyssa in his arms and held her close, he softly kissed her and then could not hold sleep back any longer.

Alyssa snuggled into his chest. Content, she pulled the duvet further around her body and relax completely in his embrace. She closed her eyes and allowed the land of Nod to take hold.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy nodded at him.

"The food was good, can't deny the woman can cook, but she has a severe problem," Roxy sighed and looked up at her brother.

He always managed to say the right thing and calm her down. She loved him for that.

Roxy looked up as that policeman bloke and Alex walked in. She rolled her eyes at Danny so they couldn't see and turned to face them looking friendly.

"What can I get you?"

"Pint please and a glass of red," Gene boomed as they walked into the pub. He saw that Roxy was behind the bar and left off the "love" intentionally. She had been hassling one of Bolly's mates, he of course took Bolly's side even in small ways. He sighed and wondered if he was going soft. She just had that effect on him. He wanted to fight for her, even for her mates.

He placed the money for the drinks on the bar and waited, gazing at his Bolly as he did so.

Danny frowned as Roxy turned away. Severe problem. He was sure that Roxy was provoking it somehow. The last thing he needed was her fighting with someone other than her sister, though he surely didn't want the pair to become best friends. He sighed. Why did this idiotic blond have to be such a bitch!

He wiped down glasses and turned things over in his mind. Roxy dressed provocatively and was a big flirt, almost dangerously so if some of the things he'd overheard her and her sister talk about sometimes when they thought he couldn't hear were true.

That Rowan girl seemed far more reserved. He remembered overhearing that she had moved here with a husband a number of years ago and thought he remembered the husband had left her for her best friend. Knowing how opposites tended to attract, Danny realized that there was a good chance Roxy was very much like the best friend that Rowan's husband ran off with.

Since women did tend to hold a grudge, he only had to look at Glenda to see how a grudge could be so treasured, then Rowan probably saw that cheating best friend every time she looked at Roxy. And if Roxy was causing trouble to boot as she did, well, there it was. He decided not to enlighten Roxy just yet.

The pair that had come in were those coppers and he preferred to avoid them.

Alex surveyed the pub as she took a seat in one of the smaller booths. She had a good view of the bar and could see Danny clearly. Her glance drifted to Roxy, who was getting drinks for them. She turned her attention back to Danny. There was something not quite right about him.

She felt a pair of eyes watching her and she looked over to see Gene staring at her. She fought back a blush and smiled at him before looking back at Danny, following his every movement.

Roxy turned away from Gene to get him his drinks. Though he had kept his tone friendly enough she knew he didn't like her. He was most likely friends with that Rowan. No doubt he had taken her side, though Roxy had done nothing to deserve threats from the crazy American.

She pulled him a pint viciously and fixed him a glass of wine. Every time her face was out of his eyeline she allowed a scowl to cover it.

She placed the drinks in front of him.

"£3.95 please," she said stressing the words unnecessarily.

Danny went over to Roxy and put a calming hand on her arm.

"Don't push it with coppers," he whispered near her ear so only she would hear him. "Let it go."

Gene almost smiled as he noticed Alex tracking Danny's movements. He probably should have had her on Danny earlier but he really didn't think Ronnie would open up to a man the same way she would a girlfriend. Women were like that. They could talk about the most shocking things amongst themselves and think nothing of it. He really could not understand it.

When he heard Roxy behind him snap the amount he just kept staring at Alex and absently slid the money he'd placed on the bar earlier over to her. He picked up the drinks with a quick "Ta very much," and brought them over to where Alex was sitting.

"One drink then we go, I'm not done with you yet," he growled as he placed her wine in front of her.

Alex tore her gaze away from Danny as her wine was placed in front of her.

"Thanks," she murmured preoccupied.

She sipped the ruby liquid slowly, watching Danny as he whispered in Roxy's ear. Alex kept what Ronnie had told her in mind as she studied his body language and behaviour towards his 'sister'.

Gene sipped his pint and watched Alex study Danny. "Something not right about that boy is there?" he asked her quietly so as not be overheard.

Danny frowned as Roxy stomped away. She could cause real problems if she gave attitude to those coppers. He jumped as his phone suddenly rang. He yanked it from his pocket and furiously flipped it open.

"What?" he snapped. "It's about time you called," he snarled, lowering his voice as he did so. "I've been calling you all day, where have you been?...oh really...well we had the perfect opportunity earlier and you wasted it...that will teach you not to return my calls...no I don't know when the next chance will be...tomorrow is no good, Roxy's got this big karaoke night planned.," he paused and double-checked no one was around.

"No I don't...I'll let you know and next time make sure you answer when I call. Goodbye." he snapped the phone shut and shoved it back in his pocket. Damn that Glenda. Well, her attempt to punish him for refusing to respond to her booty call the other night had backfired. She wouldn't do that again.

He busily wiped the bar and wondered when he'd get another chance. Maybe the karaoke could work to his advantage.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Glenda fumed over Danny's extremely rude behavior and decided it was time she went to Walford for a little face to face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex didn't answer as she strained to hear his quiet phone conversation. Danny hadn't noticed her watching him yet. Once he shut his phone off she looked back to Gene.

"Very interesting," she said softly.

Gene kept his gaze on Alex but most of his attention was also on trying to hear Danny's whispered conversation.

He was clearly annoyed with someone. He caught Glenda's name and something about a wasted opportunity. He wasn't sure that Alex had caught much more. He checked the level of her wine and forced himself to sip his pint. He was not going to let her toy with him the way she did the other day. No sir.

Alex took a larger gulp of wine as Danny went back to bar work. From the bits she had heard that had been an interesting phone call.

So Danny was waiting for a chance...to what? This frustrated Alex. She liked to have all the details and here she was with only half the story. His call could be construed as he was having some sort of affair but Alex didn't think that likely, as far as she knew Danny was single.

She exhaled angrily and directed her gaze back to Gene.

Gene raised an eyebrow as Alex turned her gaze on him. He checked the level of her drink out of the corner of his eye and then casually lifted his glass and drained his drink to match the level in hers. He kept his gaze fixed on her. He wasn't interested in anything else at that moment but the sight of her. Although the memory of earlier in the alleyway was very much in his mind.

Alex noticed that Gene was drinking slower than usual and looked at him questioningly. The amount of amber liquid in his glass vaguely resembled the amount of wine she had left.

She smirked as she worked it out. She raised her glass to her lips again and arched one eyebrow at him.

Gene caught Alex's look and returned it blandly. He sniffed as she raised her glass to take a drink and occupied himself with an invisible thread on his coat.

Alex gulped down almost half of the contents left in her almost full glass and then replaced it casually. She turned her head back to the bar watching him slyly out of the corner of her eye then turned her head back round to face him. She knew how much he wanted her, he had told her! Now he was acting completely disinterested! She narrowed her eyes in frustration. He was playing games with her! She bit her bottom lip in annoyance.

Gene eyed Alex. So, it was like that was it. He faked a large yawn and leaned back in the seat, casually bringing his leg up to cross the other. He reached over and brushed off his boot. Two could play that game and he had no intention of letting her win this time.

He would keep himself under control.

Gene finally picked up his glass and drained off till he thought it was close to what she had left. He put the glass down and looked at her.

"Let me know when you're ready to go," he purred with exaggerated nonchalance then switched legs so he could brush at his other boot.

Alex crossed her legs, he was not doing this to her! He was not going to win! She wouldn't let him. She could last longer.

She drained her wine and stood.

Gene raised his eyes and looked at Alex.

"Are we going now?" he asked curiously as he picked up his pint glass and held it, waiting for her answer.

Alex ignored him, walked over and leant against the bar, so that her back was now facing him. She waited for Danny to spot her.

"Can I get a glass of the house red please," she asked politely.

"I'll have a pint and all," Gene called to her as he drained his glass and placed it back on the table.

"Please." He smiled.

Alex nodded at Danny to fulfil Gene's request. She dug a note out of her pocket and handed it to him. She waited at the bar for her change. She pocketed the small handful of coins she was given and then proceeded to carry the drinks back to the table.

She placed his pint in front of him and lightly brushed his leg as she withdrew her hand from the cool glass and made her way back to her side of the table and sat before taking a sip of her wine.

"Ta very much love," Gene purred as Alex gave him his pint.

He watched as she brushed his leg and admired the view of her as she moved around the table and sat down.

"Two pints," he said in a surprised tone, "lucky me."

Alex shivered at the husky tone she could detect hidden in his voice. She squeezed her legs together tightly in an attempt to calm herself and breathed out slowly.

"You're welcome." He would not win!

Gene took a sip of his fresh pint and sighed with pleasure.

"That's good that is," he said cheerfully. "Think I'll have a fag," he said and got up.

Alex watched him rise. He wouldn't last. She wouldn't let him.

"Okay," she said pleasantly.

Gene smoked in silent contemplation. He was sure she was planning her next move. But she would learn the Gene Genie was no pushover. No indeed.

He finished the cigarette and went back inside, his mood much improved.

Alex's eyes jolted open as she heard the door open. She fixed her smile back in place, the mantra flowing through her mind smoothly.

She looked at him from under her eyelashes. This was a case of mind over matter and luckily for her, her mind was pretty strong.

Gene strode over to the table, anxious to get back to his pint. Oh, great, she was doing the thing where she looked at him with through the eyelashes. He hated when she did that. He quickly avoided seeing the look by sweeping his gaze around the pub to see how many other people were there.

He sat down and sipped from his pint, still not looking at her. He checked from the corner of his eye. He was low enough now that the look wasn't as effective unless she made it obvious by lowering her head and he knew she wouldn't do that. He looked at her with a large, cheerful smile.

"Cheers," he said as he raised his glass to her and took another drink.

Alex nodded at him lifting her glass just off the surface if the table and sipped her drink in time with him. She leant back onto her seat and tucked a loose lock of hair that had fallen down behind her ear.

She stared at him momentarily before folding her arms to enhance her assets.

Gene frowned. Now that was not playing fair! He growled low in his throat and shifted in his chair. He stuck his elbow on the table and propped the side of his head on his fist and stared at the other side of the pub.

Bloody women.

Alex smiled triumphantly. She knew she was winning. She was sure she had heard him growl, albeit quietly, but she was positive it had happened. It was a good sign. A very good sign. She sighed deeply and tilted her head back to gaze at the ceiling of the pub, exposing her neck as her eyes roamed the ceiling above her for anything remotely interesting.

Gene shifted slightly and noticed now she was looking at the ceiling, showing off that lovely neck of hers. He frowned again and kept his gaze fixed on the other side of the pub. This had to be her revenge for the alley, he was sure of it.

Alex found a particularly interesting stain on the ceiling. She decided to distract herself from her desire by trying to figure out what had caused it. She tilted her head sideways to look at it from a different angle. How on earth did anyone manage to get something to stain a ceiling that was so high up? She wondered.

Gene glanced again from the corner of his eye. Bloody woman. He decided he'd had enough. He picked up his pint and drained it. Then he stood and held out his hand.

"Let's go Bolly," he leaned over and said quieter, "I intend to violate you in more ways than you can count."

He grinned.

Alex detached her gaze from the interesting stain above her and looked up at him as he came over to her. At his words she smirked triumphantly. She had won.

Alex took his offered hand and stood steadily. She left her half empty glass of wine on the table top, now completely disinterested in the ruby liquid. She let him lead her out of the pub without a second thought.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan locked up and then walked with Chris to the flat. That brief contact with the lustful goings on outside the café had Rowan quite wound up. They'd barely got inside the flat when she backed him against the wall and kissed him hard. Chris kissed her back, loving the fact that he didn't always have to make the first move.

He hurriedly helped her remove her clothes and had to slow her down as she nearly tore his off him. She slid down his body and took him in her mouth, causing him to cry out. He hadn't expected that. He wasn't sure it was something she would willingly do and hadn't asked. Apparently third time was the charm.

When she finished, she slid back up and kissed him and then used her clever hands to work him into a frenzy again. He rolled her over and slid inside her. She raised her legs and wrapped them around him and then wound her arms around his neck to bring him to her for a kiss. Then, she began to whisper in his ear.

His eyes widened and he slowed and stopped in shock. He pulled back from her and she looked at him in surprise until the look in his face registered. She looked at him, mouth agape, as the horror of what she'd been saying to him washed over her. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands as tears began to stream from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, oh Chris, I'm sorry," she sobbed. He pulled her to him and held her tight as she cried. "It's what I was taught," she finally whispered. "And I've not been with anyone often enough to...to," she broke off and dropped her head against his shoulder.

"So, erm, the first man you were ever with made you do those things?" he asked, trying to keep the disgust from his voice. He didn't want Rowan to think it was directed towards her. She nodded.

"How was I to know? I had this grand romantic notion to save myself for the man I married. I never went beyond kissing and beat the tar out of any boy that tried. I just didn't know I would marry a monster," she explained in a small voice. "It's why I avoid men now mostly. I've read books and watched movies, I know now that, well, a lot of what he had me doing was pretty sick. But he drilled it into my head that it's what all men really want and that's hard to get past," she looked up at him.

"I'll help you then, Ro. I love you and I want you to know how much," he said softly as he made her lie down.

Hours later, Rowan fell asleep held tight in Chris' arms. She realized she felt more in control than she had in a long time and decided she could face what tomorrow was going to bring.

Chris felt her snuggle closer to him and tightened his embrace. The way she'd given herself over to him with such joyous response still pleasantly surprised him. He pressed his cheek to hers as he drifted off. No matter what, he was going to protect her. He would make sure she never felt such fear again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy slowed down as she reached her daughter's bedroom door. She leaned forwards and listened at the door. She could hear her child's soft, even breathing and Roxy felt her body lose some of the tension it had been harbouring.

Softly she opened the door, wincing as it creaked. She froze and listened. Amy didn't react. Roxy walked forward, glad it was a carpeted floor rather than lino or floorboards.

She sat down in the armchair next to her daughter's bed and leant back. She removed a toy that had got wedged in the chair and sat it on her lap.

She allowed Amy's calm steady breathing to lull her into a light sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**We do not own Ashes to Ashes or Eastenders**

**Chapter 18**

Syed startled awake at the beeping of the alarm on his phone. He sighed and rolled over to see Christian gazing at him sleepily. He smiled.

"Morning," he yawned.

"Morning yourself, sunshine," Christian replied.

Syed picked up his phone and looked at it and gasped. 6:00am! He'd overslept! He was going to have to turn the volume up on his alarm next time. He leaped out of bed and started pulling on his clothes.

"What's the rush?" Christian wanted to know.

"I have to get to the café. Mum contracted Rowan to do some baked treats for a meeting this morning. I have to get over there," he replied hurriedly. He leaned over and gave Christian a quick kiss and then bolted out the door.

Christian puttered around the flat after Syed left, at a bit of a loose end if he was being honest. He wondered briefly what Roxy might be up to that night. Maybe they should go out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan merrily sang along with the radio as she worked. Her nerves were still ablaze after last night and she left Chris and her bed with a great deal of reluctance. But she had made a promise and was trying to build a reputation. She was not going to mess that up. Chris was in the shower when she left. He would be at the café after to help her pack and load.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Danny stood outside the pub and smelled the mouthwatering smell of baking on the morning air. He frowned. The pub was a complete mess and he was going to end up being the one doing most of the cleaning again. He sighed. That brat had kept him up again and he was beginning to wonder if he shouldn't get a room at the B&B so he could manage one night of sleep. Peggy had already went off somewhere with Pat. Sensible.

Danny walked back into the pub and started gathering up glasses. He could hear the shower on upstairs. So, Roxy was up and the noisy sprog was probably asleep. He sighed in aggravation. He wanted this done and over with. He wanted himself and Glenda rich and living it up in Greece or someplace hot and sunny.

He continued to stomp around the pub and pick up glasses and put them on the bar.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Syed rushed to the café, anxious not to be late. He did not want Mum to come looking for him. He quickly checked his phone, no messages. So far, he was in the clear. He turned and saw Rowan's new boyfriend walking towards the café. He was just flipping his phone shut as he approached. Syed waved at Chris and reached up to knock on the café door when it was opened under his hand.

Rowan grinned at him then peered around at Chris. She ushered them in and hurriedly locked the door.

"Coffee's on, help yourself," Rowan said as she walked back to where the oven was.

Syed poured himself a cup and sniffed appreciatively at the air.

"Something smells good," he commented as he handed the coffee pot to Chris.

Rowan came out with two plates with assorted bite-sized baked treats.

"Okay, here's what we got. I've made buttermilk biscuits, I find them more filling than toast and they're something not many will have had before." She pointed to several small, half circle shapes. "These are called fried pies. There's apple, cherry, blueberry and lemon filled. I've made some pan au chocolat and some assorted miniature muffins. There should be plenty. Go ahead and have a taste. I just need to pull the last batch out of the oven and then you can help me pack it all up."

Rowan, Syed and Chris made short work of packing everything up. Syed checked outside and saw his dad pulling up in the delivery van. He opened the door and waved and stood aside so Chris and Rowan could start carrying the cases out.

Max blinked his eyes open in the bright sunlight. Alyssa's movements had brought him out of his deep slumber and he instinctively cuddled her close as she hid her face from the sun streaming in.

He sighed.

"I'm not sure I can move," he mumbled.

Alyssa rolled over. Her eyelids fluttered as the first rays of the morning sunlight hit them. She sighed in annoyance. She closed her eyes tightly in an attempt to block it out as much as she could. She could hear the soft rattle of Max's sleeping breaths. A smile worked its way onto her face and she rolled back over into his chest, hiding from the sunlight.

"I'm not sure I want to" she muttered into his chest. She pressed a kiss to it before returning her head to it. The feel of his arms around her was comforting and she had no desire to move at all.

"Well, it is Saturday. Don't have to get up and go to work at least," he sighed and closed his eyes, her warmth and the steady sound of her breathing lulling him back to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy had stayed in Amy's room all night. The poor child had slept all day and kept the two occupants of the Queen Vic awake with her painful cries.

Roxy decided that today before the karaoke later on she would have to find something to ease her daughter's pain. Ronnie had been thinking about it yesterday, Roxy remembered her saying something about it. She would have to ask her.

Picking up her daughter, she whispered soothing words in her child's ear. She felt Amy collapsed against her shoulder and fall silent. Roxy picked up a tissue and gently wiped away the tear stains that covered Amy's cheeks. She planted a kiss on her head and carefully placed her back into her cot.

Roxy stretched and padded out of the little girl's bedroom. She made her way towards the bathroom and slipped into the shower trying to remember where she had left the karaoke machine.

Roxy wrapped herself in a towel and stepped out of the shower carefully so she didn't slip on the cold tiled bathroom floor.

She could hear somebody that she assumed was Danny downstairs thundering around. She fought her instinct to yell at him to cut it out, if he carried on like that he would wake Amy up again. Her shouting would cause the same outcome.

Hurriedly she made herself decent, well as decent as Roxy ever got. She moved downstairs, her still damp hair framing her face. She was not completely dry as beads of water glistened on her skin when the light hit them.

"Danny, Amy's just got back to sleep, could you possibly be a little quieter!" she hissed at him.

She leaned against the doorframe and folded her arms as she looked at her brother skeptically. If Amy woke up, it would end up being him that she took her frustration out on.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A muscle spasm shocked Ronnie into wakefulness. She gasped in pain, tried to sit up and could not. Her throat was still raw and dry from last night and she began to wonder what the hell she'd been thinking. But it had felt so good at the time. She lay there panting, trying to will the muscle in her leg to settle.

Ray unconsciously heard Ronnie gasp in pain. His concern for her woke him.

"Ronnie...?" he mumbled.

He opened his eyes and stared at her pain-streaked face.

"My leg," Ronnie whimpered, tears of pain streaming from her eyes. She tried to shift again but her body resisted her attempts to move. She nearly howled in frustration and if her throat had not been so raw she would have.

Ray sat up and pulled the covers off her body. She really couldn't move.

He wiped her tears away.

"Ronnie, I'm going to call an ambulance for you okay?" he told her.

He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead

"Don't try to move, lie still. Everything will be fine," he told her comfortingly.

In truth Ray was panicking. He had done this to her. It was his fault she was hurt and couldn't move. His gut twisted with guilt. He made a dash for the nearest phone and punched the number into it.

"Yeah, ambulance please! 89 George Street. Walford!" He listened to the person on the other end.

"YES, OF COURSE ITS BLOODY SERIOUS! Why else would I call you!" he bellowed down the phone. "Get a move on!" he ordered before putting the phone down.

He went back into the bedroom. Ray sat on the bed next to Ronnie, she was still naked. He thought for a moment and pulled her pyjamas out from under her pillow so that he could cover her dignity for when the paramedics arrived.

"Just tell me if this hurts and I'll stop."

Ronnie looked at Ray.

"Ray," she croaked, trying hard to make her voice heard. She swallowed again. "Ray, it's just a muscle spasm, please, just rub my leg. Please. Tell the ambulance not to come please, Ray. I'm okay. Just owwww," she broke off as the tremors made the spasm worse and she moaned.

Ray finished dressing her and massaged her leg as she requested. He had no intention of calling off the ambulance. He didn't want to ignore this and have it get worse.

Her moans and whimpers of pain were tearing through him, making the knot of guilt trapped in his abdomen grow.

She couldn't move and her body was trying to resolve it. This wasn't good, he wanted her better and a hospital was he only way he knew how.

Ronnie could not hold back a cry of relief when the cramps in her legs finally released. The tremors finally eased off and Ronnie breathed easier. She took several deep breaths.

"Better now, better," she rasped. "Thirsty."

She wished he would call off the ambulance. How did you explain to a doctor that you'd shagged your boyfriend until you were paralysed? She blushed at the thought. At least he'd put some clothes on her and he was still dressed, he'd slept in his clothes if she was not mistaken.

Ray handed her the glass of water. He watched as she drank thirstily. She may say she was fine but he had a feeling that Ronnie had a habit of bottling everything up and putting on a front. No matter how much she had opened up to him, habits were hard to break.

"Can you move your legs?"

Ronnie breathed heavily after gulping down the water. She looked at Ray and then looked at her legs.

"I think so," she shrugged. She managed to raise her arms and moved them so she could prop herself up. Then with a groan of effort she jiggled first one leg and then the other. She breathed out heavily.

"No permanent damage," she said with a smile. "It was just the cramps. I'm fine now," she reassured.

Ray let out a breath he did not know he had been holding.

Carefully he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a tender hug, boy was he relieved. He kissed her cheek as he released her.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Ronnie whispered, "but the cramps are gone and I'll be able to in a few minutes. Please, stop the ambulance, Ray," she pleaded.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Danny whirled in Roxy's direction.

"Sorry, but someone has to clean this mess up and I seem to be the only one around to do any of it," he snapped. "I'm happy to leave if you want to deal with this mess yourself," he finished with a gesture at the chaotic disarray.

He stuck his hands on his hips in frustration and glared at her.

Roxy glanced around the pub. He was right about the mess. But that was still no reason to act like a heard of elephants when tidying up.

"Danny, all I'm asking is if you can do it quietly! No need to go off on one!" She snapped back.

Danny glared. "Fine," he hissed and went to pick up more glasses.

"Thank you!" Roxy sighed dramatically.

She stood and watched him for a minute before retreating back up the stairs to tend to her still damp hair before it started to go frizzy.

She made sure the door to Amy's room was firmly shut before shutting her own and turning on her hairdryer.

Danny finished gathering glasses and then began washing them. He fully intended to leave the bathrooms for Roxy to deal with. He was not going to touch them. If she couldn't be bothered to get started on other stuff then she would get what was left. Served her right.

He resolved that when he was finished with the washing up he might call the B&B and see if there was a room available. He really wanted one decent night's sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy finished with her hair and swiftly applied her make up. She listened at her daughter's door again before making her way downstairs.

She picked up her phone and checked it. Nothing from Ronnie so far!

"Right...I'm going to dig out the karaoke machine and decorate this place accordingly!" she clapped her hands together in excitement. "Have you done the toilets?"

Danny looked at her from behind the bar as he put away the last glass.

"No, I've been busy cleaning the rest of this place. Find someone else to do the toilets. I'm done with cleaning," he snarled at her.

"Danny! If you don't clean those toilets Then you're sacked!" she retorted.

She did not believe him! He had a few issues that needed sorting; Chelsea would have moaned but done it. Just because he was her brother did not mean he got special treatment. He would do as he was told or so help her she would sort him out.

"And if you keep refusing to do what I say I will bar you," she told him in all seriousness.

"So," Danny said as he folded the drying towel and placed it on the bar. "You expect me to clean the whole entire pub by myself while you sit on your arse and do nothing. Is that it? Because I have been at cleaning this place for two hours. I wiped down everything, I hoovered, I picked up everything and did all the washing up and you can't help the least little bit?"

He folded his arms and looked at her.

Roxy raised her eyebrows at him.

"Do nothing?" she bristled at his accusations.

"Danny! I have got this karaoke evening to prepare for! Do you know how long that is going to take?" she fumed.

Her eyes were wild, Danny having a tantrum was the last thing she needed after nearly 3 nights with precious little sleep.

"You are taking the piss," Danny half-laughed. He pointed at the small board behind the bar where some business cards were pinned up.

"You call the karaoke lady and it's done. How hard is that? How is that doing more than cleaning your stupid pub from top to bottom? _Your _pub I might add, _not mine_," he continued. "Not to mention, doing it when I got almost no sleep again last night."

Roxy flushed a little at his statement. It was perfectly true of course. Her feisty nature had been touched and she was not going to back down.

"You think I got any sleep last night? NO Danny! I didn't! Because I was too busy trying to look after my baby. I didn't see you coming along to help either!" she shouted at him. "If you don't like it then why don't you just leave!" she spat at him.

"What exactly could I have done? I don't know anything about babies," he countered. "You want me to leave, fine, I'm leaving. Good luck running this place by yourself since you don't seem to appreciate the help you have or do any real work yourself," he retorted as he threw his hands in the air.

He walked from behind the bar and slammed through the door to go upstairs and get his bag.

Roxy watched him go and whipped out her phone. She hastily dialled the number of the cleaning company and requested they get round as soon as possible.

Satisfied she dialled the karaoke lady. That would show Danny! No way was she cleaning the toilets.

Danny came bounding down the stairs, full bag in hand.

"Bye," he said shortly and went to the door to unbolt it. "You're welcome for all the hard cleaning work I did today."

Roxy smirked, happy she had got one over on him as she watched him leave. She would have to get Chelsea on the bar tonight but that was no problem.

Danny headed toward the B&B, pulling his phone out as he walked. He pulled a business card out of his jacket and dialled the number and cancelled the cleaning service he overheard Roxy calling.

Rowan, Chris and Syed got the van loaded in short order and Syed took a moment to introduce them to his father. Rowan liked the man immediately. She could see where Syed got his humor from.

Masood paid her the agreed amount and then gestured Syed to hurry up so they could get the food to the meeting.

After they'd gone, Rowan turned the sign to "open" and she and Chris went back inside.

"So," she said casually to Chris as she leaned on the counter. "What should we do tonight? After last night, I'm in the mood for some fun."

Rowan toyed with her phone, wondering if she should text Alyssa to see what they should do that night.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa lay quietly in Max's embrace. Rowan needed a pick-me-up. She wondered what she could do to cheer her up. Her eyes brightened as she came up with the perfect plan. Slowly she eased herself out of Max's arms so as not to disturb him. Once she was free she tiptoed across the room and dug in her clothes for her phone. She quickly sent a quick text to her.

'How'd you feel about doing the karaoke tonight? X. Lyss'

She put her phone on vibrate and got back into bed next to him. She lifted his arm and cuddled up to him again, slipping her phone under the pillow.

Rowan jumped as her phone buzzed in her pocket. She reached in and pulled it out. Text from Alyssa. She was up early, or, Rowan thought with a chuckle, maybe she hadn't gone to sleep yet. She opened her phone and read the text.

Karaoke? Was she kidding? Rowan loved to watch karaoke. She quickly texted Alyssa back.

'Will you be singing then? lol'

She shut the phone and looked at Chris.

"Alyssa wants to go to the karaoke at the pub tonight."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa cringed as her phone vibrated under the pillow. Carefully she withdrew it and opened the text.

She smiled. And typed one back.

'Perhaps, need to decide on a song, take it you're game?'

She decided this time to hold onto her phone so that it didn't shake Max's pillow again. She didn't want to wake him.

Rowan snatched her phone up as it buzzed again. She grinned at Chris and opened it and read the message. She giggled.

"Alyssa is going to sing!"

Rowan quickly texted back. "I love to watch karaoke. I'm game."

Alyssa received the text and raised her eyebrows.

'Watch? Oh no Ro, you have to sing too!'

She smirked, if she was going to make a fool of herself on stage, Rowan would have to do it too.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan gasped when she saw Alyssa's reply. She put her face in her hands and moaned.

"What is it Ro?" Chris asked.

"She wants me to sing too, I can't sing."

She texted back. 'So, you want me to send all these nice people deaf with my screeching is that it?'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa half-laughed at Rowan's text and had to thrust her face into the pillows to stifle the noise.

'Think of it as a way of getting back at Roxy,' she sent back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan howled with laughter as she read Alyssa's text back. She was laughing so hard she held the phone so Chris could read it. She could barely speak. Chris chuckled as well.

"Has she heard you sing?" he asked her.

"Alyssa? Yeah, she scared me half to death the other morning. I was singing while making breakfast and she came up behind me. I had the earbuds in and didn't hear her coming. The look on her face was indescribable," she chortled and then looked up as Ryan and a pretty, dark haired woman came in.

She quickly texted Alyssa back. 'You will have to get me very, very drunk ha ha.'

"What can I get you?" she asked as she looked at the couple.

"Two teas and a couple of those muffins, the blueberry ones," Ryan said.

"Oooh, tea _and_ a muffin," the brunette said. "What have I done to deserve that?"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Shut up Janine."

He paid for their order and picked up his tea and muffin and left Janine to deal with hers.

Rowan looked at Chris and raised her eyebrows. She leaned over the counter.

"Alyssa went to lunch with that guy the other day," she whispered. Chris nodded understanding.

"Um, should I see if maybe Ray wants to join us at the pub?" he asked, not sure of the response.

"Yes," Rowan said excitedly. "Great idea if we can get a little group together."

She lowered her voice. "Maybe he could bring Ronnie," she said with a grin.

Chris sat down to finish his tea and breakfast and pulled out his phone to call Ray.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa smiled at Rowan's response.

'Deal.'

Alyssa put her phone under the pillow again and rested her head on Max's arm her head tilted to look at his face. She liked watching him sleep. Though the sight made her feel drowsy too.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray shook his head.

"Ronnie, I'm not calling it off until I am perfectly satisfied that you are alright," he told her.

His tone was soft yet he said it in such a way that the seriousness in his voice was unmistakable.

Ronnie sighed.

"Give me your hand and help me."

She really didn't want everyone seeing an ambulance pull up outside her flat and she was going to have to make up some excuse.

Ray held his hand out to her and watched her try to stand up. If she convinced him, he would tell the hospital it was a false alarm. If not, he was more than willing to let the doctors do their job.

Ronnie grabbed a hold of his hand and levered herself into a sitting position. Then she gingerly placed her feet on the floor, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had to stand. She had to. She could not face going to the hospital. The problem was just too embarrassing to explain.

She steadied herself and used his arm to lift herself up. She stood. She swayed a bit, but she was standing. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ray, please, now," she whispered. "I just can't face having to explain that I paralysed myself because I couldn't stop shagging my boyfriend," she confessed and blushed.

Ray laughed at her. His stomach had turned over at the word boyfriend. She was serious then.

He stroked her cheek with his free hand.

"You can stand, can you walk?" he questioned. "Ronnie, embarrassment is not a reason to avoid the hospital, if there is something wrong with you then I want you fixed. I..." he sighed breaking off and then looked into her eyes taking a step forward.

"I couldn't bear it if this is a permanent thing, if you were paralysed for life because of me," he confessed. His nose now inches from hers and his voice so quiet that if he was standing even one step further away from her she would not have heard him.

Ronnie reached out and touched his cheek.

"I hardly think this is permanent. It's just muscle spasms. We were a bit, erm, vigorous last night and on an almost constant basis," she scrubbed her face with her hands, trying to find the words. "This is just me being told to reign myself in for a day, that's all."

She leaned until her forehead touched his and then shuffled two steps forward so she wasn't leaning quite so far.

"There, see, I can walk." And she raised her eyes to look into his.

Ray moved his hands to her hips and held her steadily before planting a gentle kiss on her mouth.

"Okay," he breathed.

Ray dug his phone out and called the hospital. He kept one arm around her waist as he spoke to the paramedic on the other end, explaining that it was a false alarm.

He shut his phone off and looked at her again.

"Happy now?"

"I will be if you kiss me," she said with a hopeful smile. "And, uh, carry me back to the bed."

Ray scooped her up into his arms easily and gave her a deep kiss.

"Good Morning," he told her before kissing her once more as he lay her body down on the bed again.

Ray went to sit down next to her and pulled his phone out as it started ringing.

A glance at it told him it was Chris.

"Morning, Mate," he said cheerfully into the small device.

Ronnie grinned and leaned back and watched him as he talked on the phone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hiya, Rowan and Alyssa are planning to go to this karaoke thing at the pub tonight. You want to come along? Rowan thinks a group would be more fun. She thinks you and Ronnie could join us."

Rowan was feeling a bit feisty that morning.

"Oh, tell him she's inviting Max as well," Rowan called over to Chris, loud enough that Ryan would hear.

"I guess Alyssa is going to ask Max along," Chris added.

Rowan was madly texting Alyssa to invite Max along and that Chris was inviting Ray and Ronnie.

She also added that Ryan was in the café, with some girl called Janine.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Are you done with your conversation now?" Max asked as he cracked open an eye to look at her. "What exactly are you plotting?"

Alyssa looked up at him and frowned. She had been careful not to wake him but seemed like she had failed.

"Making plans with Rowan for later," she stated simply.

Max grinned.

"Don't worry, I wasn't very deeply asleep, just drowsing really."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray nodded. Karaoke. People making fools of themselves while others looked on in drunken amusement.

"Hang on, I'll ask her."

Ray looked down at the beautiful woman next to him.

"Karaoke tonight? What d'ya reckon?"

Ronnie giggled at Ray's question.

"Yea, I'm not singing and you have to back me up when Roxy asks me to help and I say no."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa slipped an arm over his waist and relaxed into him as he kissed her. She moaned and broke off the kiss, frustrated, as her phone went again.

She slipped a hand under the pillow to pull it out and she rolled onto her back out of his arms to read the text.

Alyssa raised an eyebrow at Rowan's message. That was interesting.

She replaced her phone and rolled back onto her side.

"What are you doing tonight?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Danny checked into the B&B and waited for his phone to ring. Roxy or Glenda would be calling him shortly. Whichever one called first would dictate his plans.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brian pawed through his closet. He thought he might drop back into Walford where his Rowena was. He'd wander around and see if he could find her, maybe go into that café where she worked and surprise her, and wouldn't she be surprised? His smile dripped malice as he sorted through his clothes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan held onto her phone and waited for Alyssa's reply while watching Chris to see what Ray would say. She studiously avoided looking at Ryan. She could have sworn he frowned at the mention of Max's name but she didn't want to let on that she knew Ryan had gone out with Alyssa, especially not when he was with a woman just now.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray nodded at her and smiled.

"Yeah, Chris? Tell Rowan we'll be there."

"Great, later then," Chris said and hung up. He looked at Rowan. "They're up for it."

Rowan grinned and looked at her phone, waiting for Alyssa to message back.

"I'm not singing though," Rowan muttered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Max raised his eyebrows and looked at Alyssa.

"I'm free as far as I know, what did you have in mind?"

Alyssa smiled at him.

"Rowan's getting a group of people to go to the karaoke thing tonight at the Vic."

"You're asking me to go along? Really? Sure why not," Max said, surprised but pleased Alyssa had invited him.

She texted Rowan saying Max was coming along. Slipping her phone under his pillow for what she hoped was the final time Alyssa cuddled into him.

"Don't act so surprised!" she laughed.

"Well, I am your boss, it would be understandable if you didn't want me to necessarily socialize with you in that way," he explained. "You're not under any obligation though I'm pleased you invited me and am glad to go."

He wrapped her in his arms and suddenly felt his body responding to her nearness now that he was more awake.

Alyssa leaned against him.

"I'm not opposed to socializing with you, besides karaoke is always a laugh," she smiled.

She breathed in his musky scent and enjoyed his embrace.

"Well, I'm not opposed to socializing with the hired help either," he joked. "Or, doing other things for that matter," he said in a leading tone and then pounced.

Alyssa squealed as he pounced on her and then broke down into a fit of giggles.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie leaned over on Ray.

"I fully intend to act the full invalid this evening, so help me play it up," Ronnie said. She wanted to just sit and have a drink and hoped the singing wouldn't be too bad.

Ray shut his phone and put it next to her glass of water. He slipped down beside her and kissed her forehead.

"It won't be too hard to convince everyone." He rested his head against hers and sighed.

Ronnie snorted a laugh. "Don't suppose I could talk you into making some tea. My throat is still raw."

Ray stood and shuffled out of the room.

"Bloody women treating you like a servant!" he muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

He flicked the switch on the kettle and pulled out two mugs.

Ronnie burst out laughing at Ray's comment and winced at the pain it caused.

She eased off the bed and using the wall for support, shuffled her way into the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his back.

Ray felt her behind him.

"Ron, you should be resting, you can barely move," he scolded her but he liked the feel of her clinging to him. She was warm and he held onto her hands around him.

Ronnie was careful where she placed her hands. She planted a quick kiss on his back and then shuffled to the bathroom to take a shower.

She grabbed her phone on the way and texted Alex to see if she might want to join the fun that evening.

Ray turned to watch her go and saw her go towards the bathroom. He emptied the contents of the kettle into the two mugs before adding teabags, milk and sugar in his.

"Don't slip," he warned her.

"I won't," Ronnie croaked back. Bleah, her throat was driving her mad.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Christian finished tidying the flat. He sat down and nursed a cup of tea. He looked at his phone and wondered if he should call Roxy, though he really wanted to call Syed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy tapped her foot impatiently. The karaoke lady was coming at lunchtime to set up the machine.

Where were those cleaners? She whipped out her phone and rang the company again and got an earful from the cleaning company. Apparently someone had cancelled her request and delivered them a mouthful of abuse. She terminated the call angrily. If she was going to get this place decent she needed help.

Roxy punched Christian's number into her phone and listened as it rang.

Christian jumped when the phone rang and nearly spilled his tea. He got up and picked up the phone. Roxy.

"Hot Queen, at your service," he answered cheekily.

"Heya, babe!" Roxy answered back.

She missed her best friend when he wasn't around.

"Can you come into work today? Danny's done a runner," she pleaded.

"As long as you tell me there's something good on, otherwise forget it. I'm busy washing my hair."

Roxy chewed her lip.

"Depends on what you think of karaoke nights," she laughed.

"Karaoke, Rox," Christian whined jokingly. "Oh, I suppose."

Roxy laughed down the phone again.

"Good, now get up here ASAP, I need your help setting up."

Christian blew out a raspberry at her and hung up the phone. He grabbed his jacket and headed over to the pub.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex rolled out of bed. She felt sore and tender after last night but was dying for a cup of coffee.

She padded into the kitchen trying not to wince at the pain as it shot through her.

She bit back a whimper and sat at her dining room table as the kettle started to boil.

Gene followed Alex into the kitchen, admiring the view as he did so. He smirked. She was clearly sore. Job well done.

Alex narrowed her eyes at him. This was his bloody fault. If he wasn't so animalistic she wouldn't be in pain every time she tried to walk anywhere.

Gene grinned at Alex's look. It was her own fault. She shouldn't be so desirable. He grabbed her shoulders and gently sat her down and continued to make the coffee.

Alex let him sit her down and contentedly watched him make her morning beverage.

She heard her phone go off and stood carefully to go and retrieve it from the sofa in the other room where she had left it the previous night. She had made her way to the sofa and collapsed onto it gratefully; she picked up her phone and looked at it. She read the message.

"Gene! There's karaoke on at the pub tonight!"

She sent a quick text back to Ronnie saying she would be there, even if Gene refused she still wanted to go. Karaoke was always great fun.

Gene winced and rolled his eyes at the idea of karaoke. He growled.

"So I suppose we're going then," he asked, trying to keep the lack of enthusiasm from showing. He fixed the coffee and took it to her.

"I'm going to need many pints," he said as he dropped onto the sofa next to her.

Alex felt the sofa sink slightly as he sat down. She took her coffee off him and took a large gulp. He'd put too much sugar in, she sighed but wasn't in the mood to argue about it so accepted it and resolved to do her own coffee in future.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At 3:00 when Bianca showed up, Rowan texted Alyssa that she was on her way home.

Alyssa had found all of her makeup at the bottom of a drawer. Tonight she intended for her and Rowan to dress the part. She hoped Rowan knew what she wanted to sing as Alyssa didn't have a clue.

She was dressed in a casual pair of skinny jeans and a t shirt and cardigan, her pink bunny slippers covering her feet. She wanted Rowan's opinion on what to wear and then all she needed to do was decide on accessories and do her hair and makeup.

She heard her phone go off and she grabbed it. Rowan was on her way home. Good.

Alyssa grabbed a can of coke and took a swig. She sat on the sofa and waited for her friend to get indoors.

Rowan came slamming noisily up the stairs when she got home.

"Lyss! I'm hoooome," Rowan called. "I'm starving and so's Chris, so I'm going to get some food going. Besides, you are NOT drinking on an empty stomach again."

She began assembling her cooking gear and peered into the refrigerator to see what she could make quickly. Chris came up behind her and grabbed her into his arms, kissing her deeply.

"Tempting love," she said to him. "But we need food."

She looked at him and then kissed him hard before she turned back to survey the potential. She finally spotted the bag of frozen meatballs she put out to thaw that morning.

"Oh, how about spaghetti and meatballs?" she asked.

"Anything you make will be perfect," Chris said as he stood close to her and snaked his arms around her waist.

Rowan grinned. "You naughty boy, flattery will get you everywhere," she teased and kissed him.

Alyssa heard them enter the house and smiled at Rowan's mini-lecture.

"Fine! What are you making?" she yelled back.

Alyssa stood and moved into the kitchen. She picked up her coke and took another swig.

"Chosen your song?" she asked Rowan watching her prepare whatever it was she was planning on cooking

She smiled at Chris, wondering if he had heard her sing. She remembered walking in on Rowan when she had had her headphones in and was unaware that Alyssa was standing in the same room. A small chuckle escaped her.

Rowan broke off the kiss with a chuckle when Alyssa came in. She blushed and Chris rummaged in the fridge for something to drink.

"Spaghetti and meatballs," Rowan said in a crap, jokey Italian accent.

She looked at Alyssa.

"A song, you must be joking. I don't do that," she laughed nervously.

Chris made a chopping gesture at his neck to Alyssa behind Rowan's back.

Rowan's eyes narrowed and she glanced sideways at Alyssa.

"Chris, stop that," she huffed and grinned at Alyssa.

Alyssa laughed again. They really were the cutest couple ever!

"Rowan, you have to sing! I'm not doing it unless you do" she stated simply.

She picked up a sealed packet of spaghetti and tossed it to Chris who was closest to the hob.

"Rowan, you don't get a choice. I have it all worked out!"

Rowan took the spaghetti from Chris and cracked it on the side of the counter, then opened it and poured the now broke in half pasta into the boiling water.

She poured marinara from a jar into a saucepan and added the meatballs.

"Come on, Lyss, really. I cannot sing and you know it. How can I get up there in front of people and do it? I wear earbuds so I don't have to listen to myself!" She moaned and put her face in her hands.

Alyssa took a step forward. "Rowan, people will be pissed so no one will care what you sound like, that's half the fun of karaoke!"

She blinked her large green eyes at her friend. "Please?"

"Oh no, not the eyes!" Rowan shrieked and turned her head.

She turned back to Alyssa. "I'm going to need a lot of drinks if you expect me to sing," she levelled a finger at her friend. "A lot."

Alyssa chuckled.

"Deal!" she agreed. "But before we go, we are gonna have to look the part!" she exclaimed excitedly.

She had to stop herself from jumping up and down on the spot. She loved makeovers and dressing up. She always had. Ever since she was little, her mum had encouraged it, of course. Even after she had 'lost contact' with her parents and her life connected with them, it was one thing that still excited her.

"What do you mean by that?" Rowan asked nervously. She gestured down at her favorite comfy jeans and the long, dark violet high-necked top she had on. "I'm wearing what I got on."

Chris groaned and put his hand over his face. He had a sinking feeling he did not want to be here.

Alyssa looked at Rowan's outfit and shook her head.

"No, come on, Rowan! Humour me"

Alyssa registered the look on Chris' face after hearing his groan and shot him a quirky smile before turning her pleading gaze back to Rowan.

Rowan gave the sauce a final stir and took the pasta to the sink to drain it.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked nervously. "And it has to wait till after dinner."

Chris folded his arms as he looked at the pair of them, trying hard not to laugh.

Alyssa nodded. That was as good as a yes. Her face broke into a delighted smile

"Rowan, I'm going to give you a makeover!" she exclaimed

"And it would have to wait until after the food anyway, can't have any mishaps" she stated matter-of-factly.

Rowan looked imploringly at Chris. "Help."

Then she looked back at Alyssa. "A makeover. Oh boy," she commented nervously as she began to dish up the food.

"Cheer up Rowan, it'll be fun!" she said enthusiastically. She moved and sat at the wooden table.

"And I need your advice on what to wear anyway" she sighed moving her half-full coke can around in circles on the solid surface.

Rowan put the plates on the table and looked at Alyssa, her mouth hanging open.

"You're taking the piss!" Rowan cried, at Alyssa's comment after she'd recovered from the shock. "_My_ advice, on what to wear. _Mine_? Alyssa, I know nothing and I mean _nothing_ about clothes. I buy what I can sprawl in comfortably, you've seen my wardrobe," she leaned on the table, still gaping at Alyssa and on the brink of laughter.

Chris sat down and began to methodically eat his food. He was not going to get involved. He knew better.

Alyssa looked up startled at Rowan's outburst. She let out a giggle.

"Yes, I have seen your wardrobe Ro, the clothes you have are very you and anyway, fashion sense doesn't come into it! I just need someone else's opinion and the opinion I want is yours," she stated simply.

She pulled her plate towards her and tried not to laugh at Rowan as she munched on some pasta. She was ssooooo funny when she was shocked.

Rowan shook her head and began to absently eat her food. Fashion advice!

"Did someone change my name to Trinny or Susannah when I wasn't watching," she muttered around a mouthful of pasta.

Chris glanced up and then set himself back to cleaning his plate. He wondered where Ray was.

Alyssa laughed. Personally, she hated those makeover shows, especially Trinny and Susannah. If she had to watch one it would be Gok Wan.

"No, I just value your opinion" she said truthfully taking a mouthful of pasta.

"Well, that was delicious love," Chris said as he scraped up the last mouthful and then took his plate to the sink to rinse it.

"I'm going to see what Ray is up to, text me when you're all done."

He kissed Rowan thoroughly and then went into the next room, pulling his phone out as he went and dialled Ray's number.

Rowan looked at Alyssa.

"I suppose I should grab a shower before this all kicks off," she sighed over-dramatically and carried her own plate to the sink and rinsed it with an exaggerated sense of drama.

Alyssa burst into hysterics at Rowan overly theatrical movements. She took another mouthful, careful not to choke on pasta sauce while she tried to stop laughing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray reached over and picked up his phone. He turned the volume down on the tele and gave Ronnie a brief squeeze with the arm that was draped possessively around her shoulders.

"Hey, Chris. What's up?"

"Where are you, I need to get out of here," he whispered as he moved to the door. "Girl stuff gone mad here, mate. Help."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan quickly showered and then put on her robe and waited for Alyssa to do what she needed to do.

Alyssa had gathered her make up onto the kitchen table while Rowan had been showering.

She studied her friend's appearance and decided to start with Rowan's hair before it became unmanageable.

She got a mirror and hair dryer from her room. And went back as an afterthought for her hot rollers.

"Hair, straight or curly?" she asked plugging in her equipment.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie looked over at Ray and mouthed, "What's going on?"

Ray held his hand over the phone.

"Chris' coming over," he told her.

Ray held his phone back to his ear.

"Come round here then and wait for them to finish, I'm at Ronnie's," he told his mate.

Ray shut his phone and gave Ronnie a one-armed hug before turning the tele back up to its original volume.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan shuffled into the kitchen where Alyssa was setting up shop.

"I don't know, I generally tie it back. I've never given hair or makeup much thought. When you're always moving around, it's simpler not to bother," Rowan shrugged.

"Where..." Chris began but Ray had hung up. Chris had no idea where Ronnie lived. He stepped out onto the landing and dialled the number again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa smiled at her.

"Okay then, how about I dry it and we see it naturally, then you can decide?" she said. She wasn't sure what Rowan's hair was like naturally so didn't know whether she would need some of her hair stuff.

She sat Rowan down in front of then mirror and got to work drying her friend's hair, being careful not to tug at any knots so as not to hurt her.

Rowan heaved a great sigh.

"I trust you, do what you like, just don't make me look ridiculous."

Alyssa nodded and a small smile crept onto her face at Rowan's words.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Yes?" Ray answered as his phone went off for the second time.

"Ray, I don't know where Ronnie lives," Chris explained he heard Ray answer.

Ray laughed down the phone.

"It's the one below Rowan's," he stated.

Some detective Chris was. Ray had seen Rowan and Alyssa come and go from their little home. He knew that Chris had been with Rowan last night. How could he possibly have missed Ronnie's ear-splitting screams?

"Downstairs," Chris parroted. Oh my god. Chris snapped the phone shut before he could say anything more. That had been Ronnie screaming the building down last night in the throes of what Rowan had assured him with a wicked grin was extremely good sex. Chris rubbed his face with his hands and headed down the stairs and knocked on the door.

He wasn't sure though now, if he could look them in the eye.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan closed her eyes, took a deep breath and waited.

Alyssa set about drying Rowan's hair. Soon, the smell of Rowan's shampoo was drifting around the apartment. When her hair was dry, Alyssa stepped back to study it. She chewed her bottom lip as she came to a decision. She picked up a couple of the hot rollers and gently wound locks of hair around them. She only did the bottom layer of hair so that the hair would curl underneath in a sophisticated way.

Satisfied, Alyssa picked up Rowan's hand and tested her foundation on it. She frowned, their skin tones were different.

"Rowan, have you got any foundation?"

Rowan looked up at Alyssa.

"I don't know. If I wear makeup it's usually a bit of mascara and some lip gloss," Rowan shrugged. She thought for a moment. "I might have something."

She got up and went into her room and rummaged. She came back carrying a tube of something.

"Tinted moisturiser. Closest I've got," Rowan explained.

Alyssa took the tube, it would do. She gently applied the cream to Rowan's skin.

Alyssa dug around in her bag for blusher. She finally found her pale red one and brushed it across Rowan's cheekbones, it made her looked a little flushed which was the effect Alyssa was after.

She replaced the lid to her blusher and picked up some mascara and several lipsticks. She was still deliberating eye shadow.

Rowan shifted in her seat, finding it difficult to sit still. She was desperate to ask, "Are you done yet" but was worried she'd get a smack on the head. She took a deep breath and tried to remain calm.

Alyssa was busy choosing an eyeshadow for Rowan. She ended up choosing a warm brown; it was a neutral colour that would go with anything Rowan chose to wear.

She applied the brown powder to Rowan's eyelids then coated her lashes in a thin layer of mascara. She looked at Rowan's eyes; she grabbed some gold liquid liner and added a barely noticeable flick across the edge of her eye. When it caught the light it would shimmer.

She gave Rowan the lipstick to do. If she left her hair any longer it would be too curly.

Rowan put the lipstick on quickly; glad the make up business was over. She never did understand the fuss. She hadn't even started wearing it herself until she'd gone to university, and even then, she'd not worn much.

"Close your eyes," Alyssa told her. She waited until Rowan did as she was told before gently unrolling the rollers and moving her curls to where she wanted them. Rowan's make up was subtle but exaggerated and enhanced her best features.

Alyssa stood in front of her and cast a critical eye over her efforts. Smiling, she placed the mirror in front of Rowan.

"You can look now."

Rowan took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. Her jaw dropped! That was _her_?

She looked at Alyssa and pointed at the mirror, then looked back at her reflection again.

"I see the whole make up attraction now," was all she could think of to say.

Alyssa simply stood and beamed at her friend's gobsmacked response to her reflection.

"You like then?" she questioned.

"I can't believe it's me," Rowan said completely flabbergasted. "I had no idea I could be pretty. It's just not something I ever really thought about. Though I really don't think I could do this for any more than a special occasion. Just seems too much work." Rowan grinned.

"So, what's next then?" she asked, with slightly more enthusiasm than she'd expected.

Alyssa smiled and led Rowan to her wardrobe.

"Now, we find you something to wear," she said mischievously.

"Oh, well, then," Rowan said excitedly and dug in and started pulling some of her favorite things out of the wardrobe and tossing them on the bed.

Alyssa fished through her clothes that had been thrown on the bed. She sat on Rowan's bed thinking. Matched with the right thing, she could do something with some of these clothes.

"Rowan, what size are you?" she asked thoughtfully.

"I don't know," Rowan shrugged and picked up a t-shirt that wasn't too baggy. "I guess medium?" she shrugged as she read off the tag.

Alyssa nodded. Thoughtfully, she stood and wandered to her own room. She dug in her wardrobe for several items that she thought would fit Rowan.

She brought them back into Rowan's room and passed them to her.

"Try these," she said looking at the muddle of clothes now covering the bed.

"You're not serious," Rowan said with a nervous chuckle. "Oh boy."

Rowan stood, turned her back, pulled off the t-shirt she was wearing and pulled on one of the tops Alyssa had handed her. Rowan turned around, a blush suffusing her cheeks. She was half-naked! She stood there and tried not to cover herself with her hands.

Alyssa looked at the top Rowan had put on. Her mind was whirring.

"Firstly, stop being so self-conscious, you look gorgeous!" she exclaimed happily.

She scanned around the bed looking for something other than the trousers she was wearing.

"Sorry," Rowan murmured. "I'm half-naked here," she said blushing. She brushed her hands on her legs and tried to act less uncomfortable.

Alyssa chewed her lip and held up a pair of leggings.

"Here!" she said passing her the leg hugging garments.

Rowan pulled on the leggings and then waited. At least she wasn't going to be expected to show her legs too. She stood there, still feeling ridiculous as Alyssa looked at her to evaluate the clothing. She sniffed.

Alyssa looked at Rowan. So far she was satisfied. Shoes and jewellery.

"What shoes have you got?"

Alyssa had the perfect necklace for her, she smiled in anticipation.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray heard the knock and released Ronnie to answer the door. He had forbidden her to move until it was time to go, he didn't want her making herself any worse.

"Alright, Mate?" he said standing back to let Chris in.

Ray shut the door behind him and led his friend into the lounge where he collapsed down next to Ronnie and resumed his position with his arm around her.

Chris cleared his throat uneasily.

"Yeah, hiya," he said and sat down on a chair. It was interesting to see Ray with a bird, he seemed slightly different.

"So, what are you escaping from?" Ronnie asked curiously.

"Alyssa decided that Rowan needed a makeover," Chris replied.

Ronnie grinned. "Well, that will be something to see."

Ray chuckled; glad he was nowhere near that situation. Girly makeovers and soppy tea parties were something he went out of his way to avoid.

Chris sat uneasily, uncertain what to say. If only he'd not heard what he'd heard. He barely glanced at Ray and was completely unable to look Ronnie in the eye.

Ronnie glanced at Chris and then nudged Ray and jerked her chin in Chris' direction. He was clearly uncomfortable. It hit her then. She hadn't really paid attention when Ray was on the phone and now it came back to her. Rowan and Alyssa lived upstairs. Ronnie felt her face warming.

Ray noticed Ronnie's blush and looked at her in confusion. He didn't know what she was getting at, but both of them were bothered by something.

Ronnie could see that Ray was confused. She sat up a bit and whispered in his ear.

"His girlfriend lives upstairs, Ray. I'm pretty sure he was up there with her last night," she explained softly. "It's not like I was quiet you know."

Ray listened to her words and then let out a loud throaty chuckle that he could not contain. No wonder Chris was looking so uncomfortable and Ronnie so embarrassed.

Chris looked over at Ray as he started laughing. The look on Ronnie's face told Chris that she had pointed out some few bits of information. Chris sighed. All fine and well that he had a...vocal...girlfriend. Now Ray would be insufferable.

Ray gained control of himself for a moment.

"No need to tell you what happened last night then, you heard most of it," he chortled.

Ronnie's jaw dropped and she turned to Ray. Chris went wide-eyed with shock.

"What the hell, Ray?" Ronnie choked out. She hauled herself up from the couch and glared down at him. "How could you say that? What the hell were you thinking?"

She smacked him and turned and walked from the room, still too unsteady to stomp but made up for it by slamming the bedroom door.

"Ray, mate, that was uncalled for," Chris said. He folded his arms and shook his head as he looked back at the TV. He did not want to go back upstairs but he was really disappointed in his mate just then.

Ray watched her storm unsteadily to her bedroom. That punch had hurt, it certainly rivalled the one Drake had thrown at the Guv a few years ago.

Back in the old days at the station Chris would have found that amusing, not gotten all prissy. Ray gasped inwardly as it hit him. Those comments were funny before because he wasn't in a relationship, his stomach twisted uncomfortably.

"Shit," he mumbled.

He made his way over to the bedroom door and knocked.

"Ron?" he asked softly.

Ronnie sat on the bed and went from a low boil to a simmer. She was furious at Ray for making such a comment. Granted, it was only in front of his best mate but still. That he would think something like that was okay to say to others while she sat there disappointed her greatly. Maybe she had made a mistake.

"Leave me alone Ray," she cried hoarsely.

Ray leant right into the keyhole.

"Ronnie, I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

He waited and listened. He could hear her inside the room.

"Please let me in."

Chris sat in the chair and wished Ray the best of luck. He was going to need it. He had the impression Ronnie was not a bird you got angry at you.

"You're a bastard, Ray," Ronnie shot back. She picked up a nearby shoe and threw it at the door, to emphasize her point.

Ray twisted the doorknob.

"Ronnie, I'm coming in, I just want to explain"

He took a deep breath and opened the door to her room cautiously. He shut it behind him and stood watching her.

"Ronnie?"

Ronnie turned and glared at Ray, the other shoe in hand and ready to throw.

"I realize he's your best mate but still, you don't say something like that, not with me sitting there," she snapped, her raw voice skipping an octave as she spoke.

Ray eyed the shoe warily.

He took a chance and moved to sit on the bed. He sat on the other side, a little away from her. That shoe had a deadly heel on it and he didn't want to anger her even more and end up missing an eye.

"Ronnie, I'm not making excuses for what I said. It was wrong. And I'm sorry. But will you hear me out?"

Ronnie lowered the shoe, hostility still in every line of her.

"Fine, you can have two minutes, talk."

Ray kept his eyes fixed on the shoe as he spoke. His whole body posture changed. He slouched and rested his head in his hands briefly before looking up at her again.

How did he put this?

"I've never been with anyone like you! I haven't actually had a proper relationship for years. I'm used to one night stands and then giving Chris the gory details the morning after. It's become a habit," he admitted to her.

"I get he's your best mate, I do. To be honest, there didn't used to be much I didn't share with Roxy but that's another story. MY problem here, is you said it with me sitting there which I really don't appreciate. You did it without thinking Ray, and that's what worries me. Yes, maybe it was just with Chris, but I was sitting there, and you said it, just out loud in front of me, like I should be flattered or something," she explained, her tone still angry.

Ray looked at her, his guilt and sorrow was etched into his face. He was sorry. He really was.

"I'm an obnoxious twat Ronnie, I know I am. Always have been. But I don't want to do anything to hurt you. But I've already mucked that up, I've paralysed you and now I've upset you. I've cocked this up before it's even begun."

He crumpled and shut his eyes.

"Ray you didn't paralyze me," she sighed. "You didn't hear me saying no did you? If anything, I haven't been able to get enough. I should have known something would happen sooner or later. I mean, the body can only take so much. But with this, yes, you have upset me. I thought you had more respect for me and I'm disappointed to find I was wrong."

She reached over and touched his hand.

"I'm going to pretend like this didn't happen. But you ever do anything like it again Ray, and I won't be responsible for my actions. I get talking to your best mate, but I will not be made a public joke, not by you or anyone. And never say anything in front of me like that again. Do we have an understanding?" she asked calmly in a low tone.

Ray blinked, he hadn't expected her to forgive him. He managed a weak smile he took her hand and pressed it to his lips.

"Yes," he answered and released her hand.

She got up off the bed and opened the door.

"And now we are going out there and you are going to apologize to me in front of your best mate," she said quietly. "And you better grovel."

She shuffled out of the room.

Ray watched her move back into the living room. Her walking was improving and he breathed a sigh of relief. She was going to be okay.

He followed her out and looked at her submissively as she waited. He reached out and took her hand

"Ronnie, I am an obnoxious, cocky, stupid dick and I don't deserve you now and I probably never will. I'm sorry, I didn't think and I will never do anything so offensive or disrespectful again."

He waited for her reply. He felt relieved and wasn't sure why. She hadn't answered him yet. He suddenly understood that it was because he meant every word.

Ronnie listened to what he had to say, watching him intently. Chris watched in shock. He'd never seen Ray like that before. Clearly DI Drake was right about him being in some emotional crisis.

Ronnie looked at Chris who was clearly in shock.

"So, Chris, what do you think? Does he mean it?"

Chris looked at her and nodded, unable to speak.

She sniffed. Chris' surprise had told her all she really needed to know.

"I'm going to go get changed now," she said and went back to the bedroom.

Ray watched her go.

He didn't look at his best mate, but threw himself onto the sofa.

Chris kept glancing from Ray to the telly. He would never tell anyone what he had just seen. But he wished he could.

Ronnie changed rapidly into black pants and a low cut red top, her attempt to look festive.

She walked back into the front room.

"Ready."

Ray held in a growl as he looked at her. Given her current mood with him he was sure that was not a wise move.

He stood, switched off the tele and offered her his arm.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan opened her wardrobe drawer and gestured at her boots, six pairs of various styles, half in black and half in brown/tan.

Alyssa smiled at Rowan's collection of boots. She picked out the black ones and sifted through them. She held up a pair triumphantly.

She skipped out of Rowan's room and into her own. She scrabbled around in her jewellery box for the necklace. She found the delicate silver chain and lifted it gently. She carried it lovingly back to Rowan and held it out to her.

Rowan was hardly surprised Alyssa had chosen her dressy pair. They were suede and came to just above the ankle and were the one of the two pairs of heeled boots she had. She put sat down and slipped them on.

She looked up at the necklace Alyssa was holding out.

"Oh, no, Lyss, I couldn't," she gasped.

Alyssa held out the necklace insistently.

"Please Ro."

Rowan blew out a breath and took the fragile thing from her friend and draped it around her neck nervously.

She laughed. "Okay, so I'm half-naked in high heels here, what next?"

Alyssa moved Rowan to stand in front of a full length mirror

"Tell me honestly."

Rowan gaped at herself in the mirror.

"If I didn't know it was me..." she gasped, still unable to fathom the change Alyssa had wrought. "Will be interesting to see what others think," she chuckled.

Alyssa beamed at her again.

"Agreed. Can't wait to see Chris' face!" she laughed.

She looked down at herself and frowned.

"Right, now I need your opinion"

Alyssa picked out the three different outfits she couldn't decide between.

"Which one?"

"Put on that lacy black thing, let's see it," Rowan grinned.

"This one?"

Alyssa turned around and swiftly changed into her long-sleeved, yet ridiculously short black dress.

She twirled around again and faced Rowan.

"Oh man, that is one short dress!" Rowan exclaimed. "Some really high heels and I think you've got something."

Alyssa turned to the mirror. She did love this dress.

She dug in her wardrobe and pulled out a black pair of heels. She slipped into them and looked in the mirror again.

"And you said you couldn't do fashion!" she said with a chuckle.

"Well, not really but it was pretty obvious, that choice," Rowan chuckled. "So, I guess we are ready to go?"

"Hang on a sec."

Alyssa dashed back into the kitchen and quickly applied her make up. She sorted her hair and made sure her rollers and straighteners were shut off.

"Yep, we're good."

Rowan knew it would be chilly out and had no intention of freezing her bits off. She pulled out a nice heavy short black coat she had that she wore only for dressing up. She wrapped herself in it and texted Chris they were coming down.

Ronnie went ahead and took Ray's arm as Chris' phone beeped. He opened it and read the message.

"They're done and heading down," he said and opened the door. Chris' jaw dropped at the sight of Rowan. He shakily leaned against the wall. She looked incredible.

Rowan walked slowly down the steps, nearly tearing up at the look on Chris' face. She blinked repeatedly and moved to stand in front of him when she reached the bottom of the stairs. She was glad he couldn't see what she wasn't wearing underneath the coat, he might die of a heart attack.

She kissed him and smiled.

Ronnie grinned at her.

"Wow, Rowan you look amazing. Nice work, Alyssa," Ronnie complimented.

Alyssa smiled at everyone's gobsmacked reactions to Rowan's makeover.

"Cheers."

Ray nodded his approval, whatever Alyssa had done, it had made Rowan look fantastic.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy surveyed the bar with a satisfied smirk. The karaoke was set up and ready to go. Heather was already eyeing it up, Roxy knew that George Micheal would be playing before long.

She looked at the people littered around. Her regulars mostly. She wondered if Ronnie would turn up tonight.

Roxy looked about and spotted Christian serving Dot. She had managed to engage him in the latest gossip she had got from god knows where.

Roxy smirked as her thoughts returned to her brother. She didn't need him. She and her best friend had managed to create the karaoke atmosphere without Danny's strops and non-compliance.

Yes. Roxy was satisfied.


	19. Chapter 19

**We do not own Eastenders or Ashes to Ashes. There is also the web address to a photobucket album on our profile page as promised with the character photos. Simply copy and paste in the search bar.**

**Chapter 19**

Chris couldn't stop staring at Rowan and she had to physically turn him and walk him out the door. She grinned back at Alyssa.

Max walked up to the small group and took in the sight that was Alyssa.

"You look," he paused and swallowed. "Words cannot describe how truly beautiful you look." He held out his arm for her.

Alyssa blushed slightly and smiled at Max.

"Thank you."

She took his arm and allowed him to lead her in the direction of the pub.

Max pretended not to notice the stares Alyssa was attracting. He was just glad she was with him. He smiled at her. She was of a height with him in her heels and he liked the even footing.

Ronnie glanced sidelong at Ray and then started to move off down the road.

A distant engine roar and screech of tires announced the arrival of the Quattro.

"Oh, yea, I asked Alex to join us too, the more the merrier and all that," Ronnie grinned.

Ray blundered along behind Ronnie. She was walking much better now which was very good. He could tell that she was still aching though.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex released her grip on the side of the car as it pulled to stop outside the pub.

"Do you have to drive like a flaming maniac all the time!" she said in exasperation.

She could still feel the dull pain he had inflicted and being thrown around in a car due to his aversion to using seatbelts was not exactly helping.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris wrapped his arm around Rowan's waist. He really could not believe the change Alyssa had wrought. He'd thought Rowan was pretty enough anyway and he loved spending time with her but her mate had transformed her into a quite stunning creature. Rowan could not stop smiling at the way Chris kept looking at her. She self-consciously tugged her coat to make sure it was closed tight.

She also kept looking over at Alyssa walking arm and arm with Max. They made a nice pair she thought although she was pretty sure Alyssa was not looking for a relationship.

Ronnie kept slowing her pace. Ray's lagging behind her was becoming slightly annoying. She had forgiven him and they'd set new boundaries about what was acceptable to announce to people at large but he had to stop acting like a bear with a sore paw. She stopped short and folded her arms and watched him. As he finally drew next to her, she whispered, "Are you escorting me or following me?"

Ray looked at her, great! Now he had annoyed her. He quickened his pace and took her hand. He squeezed it gently as he matched his pace with hers.

Danny peered around a corner watching the pockets of people heading for the pub. He wondered how Roxy had got on with the cleaners after he'd sabotaged that. When things got really going he would get himself upstairs and clean out the safe. Then he would need to come up with a plan to get her phone and thus her bank information so he could get the rest of her money.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy looked up as the little group entered the pub. She scowled as she spotted a woman who she thought was Rowan. She looked similar, but more stunning. She was clinging to Chris, definitely Rowan, but if it wasn't no doubt she would storm in any second and cause a scene.

Roxy walked over to Christian

"Christian, d'you mind serving that group, they don't like me" she said pleadingly.

Roxy moved over to serve Lucas with a smile.

Roxy smiled at her sister when she came over. As Rowan got closer to the bar Roxy recognized her. She looked stunning, not that Roxy would ever admit it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan was feeling very festive. The sense of foreboding had not hit her all day which filled her with cheer.

"My shout," she offered and headed for the bar.

"I'll help carry," Ronnie offered and patted Ray's hand. She also wanted to be there to keep Roxy from trying to start trouble.

Rowan gave Christian a huge smile as she got to the bar.

"Hiya, Christian," she greeted cheerfully and began to list off what everyone wanted to drink in their group.

"What happened to you Miss Vixen?" Christian asked as he started pulling pints.

"Alyssa decided I needed a makeover before we went out tonight. I like it but I feel really weird," she replied and laughed.

"Well, you look smashing love," Christian told her as he placed the drinks in front of her and Ronnie.

"Thanks," she blushed. She gave him the money for the drinks. "One for yourself," she added and they picked up the drinks and carried them back to the table.

After the drinks had been passed around and Rowan and Ronnie seated themselves, Rowan suggested they all drink to Alyssa and gave her friend a toothy, cheesy smile.

Alyssa blushed at Rowan's suggestion and moreso when she felt everyone else looking at her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie joined in the salute and then went back to the bar.

"Hey Rox, see you got it sorted," she commented. She looked around. "Where's your mini-me?" she asked.

Christian snorted laughter and handed Roxy a vodka.

Roxy took the drink from Christian.

"I take it you're talkin about Danny? I've chucked him out this morning" she smiled back.

Roxy downed the vodka and dropped the glass down onto the bar temporarily.

Ronnie could not prevent her mouth from dropping open at the news! Chucked him out! The Precious Danny-Wanny My Bwovver.

"You're joking," Ronnie said, narrowing her eyes, her tone colored with suspicion. "You'd never chuck him out."

Roxy looked at her sister and smiled at her triumphantly.

"I would Ronnie. I have reason to! He doesn't pull his weight and I'm sick of his childish attitude," she declared.

She glanced at the clock. She'd have to start the karaoke in a bit. But for now she was content to let people come in and enjoy a quiet drink.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

Gene gratefully drank down half his pint and wondered how long before he could convince Bolly to go. He was not a karaoke fan. He also did not like that he saw no sign of that Danny Mitchell.

"Chris' bird scrubs up nice," he whispered in Bolly's ear for lack of anything else to say. "No sign of that Danny Mitchell. You'd think he would be about."

Alex nodded looking at Rowan and trying to distract herself from the feel of lips so close to her ear. Rowan looked amazing.

Alex looked up from her drink and scanned the bar and then the pub.

Gene was right. No sign of Danny.

"I'll ask Ronnie when she comes back." Alex told him.

Gene nodded. His gut instinct told him that that Danny was trouble and that meant Gene wanted him where he could keep an eye on him.

Rowan saw Syed and Amira and his family come in and excused herself, unconsciously pulling the coat tight as she stood up.

"Hey, hi how did it go this morning?" she asked brightly, tapping Syed on the shoulder.

"Hi Rowan, wow, what happened to you?" he asked in shock. Amira nodded and clutched Syed's arm a little tighter.

"Oh, my roommate gave me a makeover, she intends to get me drunk enough to sing in the karaoke tonight. Hope you brought earplugs," she chuckled. "So, the meeting this morning, did it go well?"

"Yes, it was great. Everything you made just disappeared in minutes, I'm not even sure some of the people chewed," he joked.

Rowan smiled. "Oh, that's excellent," she said excitedly. "Well if you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask."

She headed back to the table, snagging a spare song sheet on her way. She dropped the stapled papers in front of Alyssa as she sat down. "There you go," she said, grinning. "But I'm nowhere NEAR drunk enough yet for what you want." She picked up her drink and drank it down in one go and then put the glass back down. "So, who's getting the next round?" she asked with a laugh. "I did my duty."

Alyssa picked up the papers Rowan had dumped in front of her and skimmed through them. She raised her eyebrows at Rowan's comment.

"I'll get them in. Rowan you're getting vodka, I intend to see you up on that stage before we leave," she said smiling at her friend as she slipped around the table and headed to the bar.

"I'll help you carry," Max offered as Alyssa stood up and followed her to the bar. He felt slightly uncomfortable about sitting with all the police but they were apparently all mates of either Alyssa or Rowan or both, or just the mates of Rowan's boyfriend, he hadn't figured it out completely yet. He was going to just have to cope. He was willing to put up with anything to spend time with Alyssa.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex watched Alyssa go to the bar. She leant towards Gene.

"Do we know if Alyssa has spoken to Max yet?" she asked him.

Gene leaned over to hear Alex and tried very, very hard NOT to watch Alyssa's very long legs in a very short skirt as she went past him. He took a drink of his pint and told his body to behave.

"I don't know," he answered in a low tone when the pair had gone. "Maybe you could catch her alone and ask her in a bit."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Well," Ronnie said. "I am surprised. He seemed to be working so hard yesterday. If you need any help after tonight let me know. I'm happy to pitch in, but I was a bit ill earlier today and not up to snuff for working this evening."

She patted her sister on the hand and headed back to the table, grateful to sit down between Ray and Alex. Her legs had started to wobble just a tiny bit.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Amira was poring over the song sheets to see what she might sing, Zainab reading over her shoulder. Syed took advantage of her distraction and found his attention constantly wandering to Christian as he danced to the music playing as he served drinks behind the bar.

Christian was aware of Syed watching him and played it up. He thought maybe he might get up and do a turn at singing as well. He already had something in mind if he did, not to mention it would be a great deal of fun!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa felt Max's presence next to her as he brushed her elbow, she smiled. She was aware that he had spoken but hadn't heard his words. She waited for either Christian or Roxy to serve her.

After scanning that song sheet she had decided exactly what she wanted to sing.

Alex noticed Gene's glances at Alyssa, she nodded thoughtfully at his suggestion.

"Preferably when she's out of Max's earshot," she murmured back.

Ronnie waited until Alex was finished speaking with Gene and leaned over.

"Listen to this," Ronnie whispered to Alex. "My sister has chucked Danny out. She did it this morning. She said she was fed up with his childish attitude. I can't believe it. I had thought he could do no wrong in her eyes," she said and snickered.

Alex smiled at Ronnie and listened intently to her news.

"He must have done something pretty bad then? Did she tell you anything specific?"

Maybe with this news Gene would no longer think tonight was a waste of time, this way they could talk to their informants without it seeming suspicious.

"Not really," Ronnie shrugged. "Said she was tired of his attitude and that he wasn't pulling his weight. Though, and if I'm being honest, from what I saw the other day when I worked, he was doing all the work and she was doing all the bossing. She probably got left some ridiculous bit of cleaning he hadn't managed to finish and flew off the handle, that would be typical Roxy," she explained. "I hate to admit I have to take his side on that one, even though I can't stand him."

Alex nodded. Roxy did seem that type. Rich bitch with a temper. Probably a huge ego to boot.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/

Roxy saw Alyssa and Max leaning against the bar and made her way over to them.

"What can I get you?" she asked, unsure whether Alyssa being Rowan's friend would take a hostile attitude towards her.

Alyssa smiled at her warmly.

"Can I get a lemonade with a shot of vodka and..."

She reeled off the other orders and waited for Roxy to finish preparing them.

As the drinks were placed on the bar she divided them up between her and Max to carry back.

Max gave Roxy a small smile but he still couldn't be completely at ease around her since she thought Bradley had killed her father. He just could not believe it of Bradley and could not understand that other people were so willing to believe, so much so that Marsden had basically considered the case closed. He took his share of the drinks and followed her back to the table.

Alyssa handed the drinks around and placed Rowan's carefully in front of her friend as she took her seat. She smiled at her and took a sip of her own.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris turned to Ray who was sitting next to him on his right.

"Glad she forgave you mate," he said to Ray quietly since he could see Ronnie was busy talking to Alex. "Seems weird though to hang out here with Drake and the Guv," he chuckled quietly.

Ray looked from his mate and then back to Ronnie. She had been a little off with him since he had insulted her but that was completely understandable. She had every right to be after what he had said.

He looked back at Chris.

"I know what you mean, Drake's no different outside work though. Still a posh tart. The Guv's quiet though," he noted thoughtfully.

It seemed they had all been dragged to the karaoke night. Dragged being the operative word.

Chris nodded. "That Danny isn't around. I think the Guv was keen to watch him tonight, that's probably it." He glanced at Rowan as she fidgeted next to him. It was going to warm up in here soon and he wondered if she wasn't getting hot in the coat. He couldn't figure out why she wouldn't take it off.

Ronnie could feel Ray looking at her and absently reached over and slid her hand on his arm till she found his hand then twined her fingers with his.

Ray felt Ronnie's hand grasp his and squeezed gently. He nodded in response to Chris' observation. He wondered where Danny was. A frown shadowed his face as he thought.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Max handed Gene his pint and Alex her wine and Ray and Ronnie their drinks as well.

Gene thanked Max quietly. He wondered if Max might be of any help to them at all if he found out they were working on this case behind Marsden's back because Gene didn't think they had the right man. He took a drink of his pint and frowned, lost in thought.

Rowan pored over the song list as she sipped her drink. She was at a loss. Some of the songs she knew but didn't like, a great deal she didn't know but reckoned she'd heard them and just didn't know what they were called. She sighed. She had an idea of singing to Chris. Her hope was that the alcohol would relax her enough that her singing would be passable at the least. She'd seen it before, people who could sing better when drunk. She began to jiggle her leg as she continued to read.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex's attention flickered to Alyssa. She wanted the information that she had. Alex stood with a small smile at Ronnie she eased herself out and towards Alyssa.

"Hey. Can I have a word?"

Alyssa looked up in confusion briefly before she remembered what Chris had asked her to do. She nodded and followed Alex to sit at the bar out of earshot of the others.

Max watched Alyssa go off with the lady cop and wondered briefly why. He saw her mate Rowan sitting there and fidgeting so maybe it was something to do with her. He thought he should probably make conversation with her since she was Alyssa's mate but had no idea what to say. He sat uneasily and began to absently thump his fingers on the table.

Rowan glanced over at Max and smiled. He was clearly uneasy surrounded by these people he didn't know. She gave Chris' hand a quick caress and then scooted over to sit by Max.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yea, just, feel a bit odd, I don't know anybody," he explained with a wry grin.

"Come meet Chris and Ray, then, they're all right," she told him and chivvied him over. She tapped Chris on the shoulder and he looked over at her.

"This is Max, Max, this is Chris and Ray," she introduced.

Max offered his hand to shake. He sat uneasily next to Chris, uncertain what to say. He glanced over at Alyssa where she was talking to Alex. Then he overhead a comment about a recent football match that he didn't agree with. He humphed and then noticed Chris and Ray were saying something about it. He joined in immediately, glad to find common ground.

Ray had looked up at Rowan and Max, after briefly saying hello he had renewed his conversation with Chris, glad when Max joined in. A fresh opinion.

Rowan, glad she'd assisted in some male bonding, went back to poring over the song list.

Christian got up on the stage and picked up the microphone.

"Okay," he announced. "It's time to start the singing," he looked at a card. "So, I think Heather is first and she's going to sing George Michael."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex settled herself on a bar stool and waited until Alyssa had joined her before speaking.

"Did you ask Max?"

Alyssa nodded.

"They were after his son for killing Archie Mitchell. Bradley told Max that it wasn't him and he doesn't believe his son capable of murder. According to Max, Bradley punched Archie because he had raped Bradley's ex-wife, who he remarried afterwards. Turns out some of Bradley's blood ended up at the crime scene and DCI Marsden turned her attention to him. He and his wife scarpered. Max doesn't know where but reckons that Jack Branning helped them get out of Walford."

Alyssa finished speaking and looked up at Alex.

Alex pondered the information Alyssa had given her. Jack had refused to tell them anything but Max had certainly opened up to Alyssa.

"Thank you for getting this information for us, it's going to be very useful."

They both looked back towards the table.

Alyssa smiled at the sight of Max talking to Chris and Ray.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy cringed as Heather started singing. She knew that this part of the evening was inevitable but she still wasn't prepared for it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan listened to the good-natured football talk going on next to her as she neared the last page of the song list. She started to rake her hands through her hair in frustration, then remembered all the care Alyssa had put into styling it. She put her hands flat on the table.

Ronnie looked over at her and Rowan rolled her eyes and gestured at the song list and grimaced. Ronnie laughed. They both looked up when Heather began singing. Rowan's eyebrows flew up and she glanced back at Ronnie to see her trying not to giggle. She grinned and put her attention back to the list as she drained her drink.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene glanced around the table and noticed the drinks were nearly empty again. He stood up and went to the bar and ordered the next round. He snagged Alex's sleeve as he walked by to get her to join him at the bar when she was done. He would need help to carry the drinks.

Alex patted Alyssa hand good naturedly and stood to join Gene.

"She got quite a bit out of him."

Gene nodded. "Good. Anything useful at all?"

Alex nodded smoothly.

"Bradley's blood was found at the scene because he punched Archie. Apparently Archie had raped Stacy Branning, Bradley's wife. Alyssa says Max knows Bradley isn't capable of murder and that he thinks Jack helped them get away, but Jack won't admit it. Also Marsden really went for Bradley when she couldn't pin it on a Mitchell."

Gene nodded. "I thought I remembered about the blood in the files. So," he said, picking up half the drinks and turning to walk back to the table, "do you think he might help us if we let him know we are trying to find the real guilty party?" he asked, trying to use terms that people wouldn't necessarily understand what their conversation was about.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa danced back to her seat ignoring the havoc Heather was wreaking with her eardrums.

She sat down next to Rowan. "Picked a song yet?" she asked

Ronnie moved around the table after Alyssa sat down to sit away from the football talk.

"Not yet, and I'm on the last page. This is so frustrating," she leaned over so only Alyssa and Ronnie would be able to hear her. "I was hoping to find something to sing to Chris," she explained with a blush.

"I can't believe you're going to sing," Ronnie said.

"Well, I hope you brought earplugs cause I really can't sing," she smiled shamefacedly. She jerked her head at Heather singing her heart out about having Faith.

"I'll make her sound like Celine Dion," Rowan snorted a laugh.

As expected, Heather sang two songs in a row and then Christian got up to announce Amira and that she was going to sing Celine Dion.

Rowan and Ronnie looked at each other and at Alyssa and collapsed into giggles.

Alyssa started laughing too. She glanced at the songs on the paper and thought carefully about what Rowan could sing.

Alyssa sighed in frustration at the page in front of her, there were songs that she didn't know so she couldn't recommend them. She stroked her brow in frustration.

Rowan jumped a bit in her seat. Perfect song. She was a bit shocked to see it on the list if she was being honest. She smiled and wrote it on the slip of paper for requests and then propped her chin on her hand to listen to Amira as she sang that song from Titanic. She gratefully accepted a fresh drink from Alex and took a sip.

Alyssa noticed Rowan's sudden excitement. She peeked at the paper and saw the song name. She didn't know the song but took the paper and wrote hers on there too.

She listened to Amira's singing, slightly bored with it. This song bored her to tears most of the time unless it was coupled with the actual movie.

Everyone cheered and clapped when Amira finished and Christian got up on stage.

"Okay, people, for a special treat I am going to sing," he grinned cheekily at Roxy and Chelsea behind the bar as the music began.

Roxy carried on serving customers as she heard Christian take center stage. She smiled at her best friend as he took the mike and waited for the music to begin.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex shrugged. She was sure that if Alyssa explained it to him that he would accept it. But then the whole betrayal thing may affect their relationship. Alex wasn't sure whether they were together or just having fun. She suspected the latter.

"Not sure. If she explained the situation maybe. He seems more inclined to listen to her than us"

Gene grunted. "But my thought is that if he knows we're trying to clear Bradley he might help. We can use him to get to Jack Branning and maybe find out where Bradley is. He must be dissatisfied with Marsden declaring the case basically closed, dozy cow," he muttered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Christian looked at Roxy and began to dance exaggeratedly along to the music as he began to sing that he'd kissed a girl and liked it.

Rowan shook with silent laughter at Christian. He was hamming it up and thoroughly enjoying himself and that song choice! She handed the slips to the lady who was collecting when she came around.

She looked at Alyssa and blew out a breath and then started watching Christian again.

Alyssa smiled easily at Christian singing. The song choice was what made her laugh more than anything, but put together with his dance moves it was hilarious.

She smiled at the woman collecting the slips and winked at Rowan as she exhaled heavily.

Alyssa took a gulp of her drink and resigned herself to laughing at Christian.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex nodded at his suggestions.

"I agree with you, Gene. But my point is we don't know the nature of Max and Alyssa's relationship, I doubt he knows that she was supposed to tell us what he told her, he could see it as betrayal and it will be our fault," she said in barely more than a whisper.

"He knows we're coppers and I'm sure he remembers us from the other day. We can leave Alyssa out of it. I'll approach him. Tell him I am planning to investigate the case behind Marsden's back and that we would like his help to clear Bradley's name," he whispered back at her.

Alex nodded. There was no need to compromise anyone's relationship if they did it that way, Alyssa could always put in a good word for them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan drained her third drink and was decidedly feeling the alcohol. How much had they put in her drinks? Chris noticed the drinks were low again and pushed at Ray.

"My round, let's go," he said.

Christian finally finished to a raucous applause and cheers. He bowed and grinned.

"Next, we have Alyssa..." he said and gestured in her direction with the mic.

Alyssa rose and took the microphone off Christian smiling.

The track came on and she relaxed completely. When she had stood up the butterflies had taken hold and nerves had hit her. It was the same any time she did anything public. However thanks to her experience with karaoke she knew that they vanished once the music began.

Her hips started swaying in time to the music as the intro picked up.

Her nerves completely vanished as she began to sing. Acting with the words as she sang them.

Her face broke into a mischievious smile as she sang the bridge

"The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun..."

She carried on her eyes roaming the clusters of people around her. She let her eyes linger on Rowan and Max for a little longer than everyone else. She shot them both an impish grin.

"We don't need romance, we only wanna dance

We're gonna let our hair hang down..."

Her dancing got more provocative as the song progressed.

Once she finished she was slightly flushed and out of breath. She handed the microphone back to Christian and took her seat by Rowan, grabbing her drink and re-hydrating herself.

Even Christian gawped openly at Alyssa as she handed him back the microphone. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"We're gonna take a five minute break," he said.

Rowan was clapping and cheering and she grabbed Alyssa into a hug as she sat down. Ronnie patted her on the back with a wicked smile and a mischievous "well done".

Max however was completely and utterly gobsmacked. He could only gape at her in awe.

Even Gene was not immune. He looked decidedly wild-eyed after that as did most of the men in the pub at that point.

Chris moved over to Rowan. "You going up after the break?"

She drank down half her drink and nodded.

"I feel great," she said with a grin. "I think I'm ready. Though not sure I can top Lyss over here," she nudged her friend. "But it's going to be for you," she said and kissed him.

Alyssa blushed slightly at the attention she was getting and hid slightly behind her hair as Rowan released her.

Ray cleared his throat, he had tried to keep his eyes of Alyssa while she had been on stage and had managed until the last chorus. "Well done," he said gruffly.

"Thanks guys," she said to her friends as they congratulated her on her 'performance.' Her embarrassment grew as Rowan nudged her.

Alex kicked Gene and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Care to return to the land of the living?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brian came into the crowded pub during the break. He stayed at the back and ordered a whiskey.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Christian got back on stage.

"Okay, we're back. Next Rowan is going to be singing a classic," he said and held out the microphone. Rowan stood, took a deep breath, drained the rest of her drink and finally took off her coat. Chris' jaw dropped and he looked at Alyssa. Ronnie giggled and leaned over to Alyssa.

"Hope she knows not to bend over in a top like that," she joked quietly enough that only Alyssa would hear.

Alyssa giggled triumphantly at Chris' face as Rowan removed her coat and revealed her carefully chosen outfit.

"Me too," she whispered back as Rowan started to sing.

Her singing was no way near as bad as when Alyssa had overheard her in the kitchen. She guessed the alcohol in her system had something to do with that.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brian drained his drink in one and got another and then his head whipped around as his little Rowena was announced. He was frankly taken aback at the sight of her. She'd never looked like that when they were together, not that mousy little farm girl. He wondered what had caused it.

Rowan cleared her throat as the music started. She knew she should be nervous but she wasn't. Of course, all the alcohol in her system was a factor. She was feeling no shame and as the music began she started to sing.

She was glad her normal screech was absent. Her drunkenness had thickened her voice enough that she wasn't entirely horrifying. She smiled and sang her heart out and after the opening verse stepped off the stage and began to dance towards Chris.

"...At last I've got a reason to be a living  
I'm at the end of the rainbow and the gold is in my hands  
Your love is so sweet I can't refuse it heaven help me if I ever lose it  
Cause my whole world's just knowing you're my man..."

As she danced across the floor, she swayed rather than bounced. No matter what, she was well aware of what she had on. Bouncing would have been a very bad idea.

Brian noticed she was singing to a man. So, that explained a lot. But didn't change his plans any as he threaded his way through the crowd close to the table where she was.

Rowan stood in front of Chris and reached out and put her hand under his chin as she sang.

"...Your love is so sweet I can't refuse it heaven help me if I ever lose it  
Cause my whole world's just knowing you're my man.  
Oh my whole world's just knowing you're my man my man my man!"

And as she finished she sat in his lap.

Alyssa smiled as Rowan danced her way over to Chris and took his face in her free hand. Her smiled broadened as Rowan sat on Chris.

"Well, Ro Ro," Brian said in his deep honeyed voice when he reached the group. "I thought I was your man."

Rowan froze and did not turn around. She went wide-eyed and her mouth fell open but no sound came out. The microphone fell from her suddenly nerveless fingers and hit the floor with an audible thump as she swayed. Chris grabbed hold of her and whipped his head around to see who had spoken.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa shivered as she heard a familiar voice from beside Chris and Rowan. She looked up to see Brian standing there. Questions burst inside her head. How did Rowan know him? Ro-Ro? Why had Rowan frozen?

She answered the questions herself. Firstly, they had obviously dated that also explained the nickname. But Rowan's obvious panic...

This was the bad thing she had been worked up over. Clearly! she placed a hand on Chris' back trying to communicate her thoughts without speaking.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan reached down and picked up the mic and then stood and handed it back to Christian. Her face was still shell-shocked.

Chris could only look at this man. He knew the name, Rowan had told him a bit. It was her ex-husband. The one who'd left her. He glanced at Alyssa and then back at Rowan as she stood.

When Chris looked at her, Alyssa shot him a worried look. Brian clearly brought back bad memories.

Brian took a step towards Rowan. "What's wrong Rowena, aren't you pleased to see me after all these years?"

Rowan turned slowly and faced him. She was shaking. This was what she had been fearing. What was he doing here? Why now?

"What do you want Brian?" her voice was low, barely above a whisper. "Why are you here?"

"I was passing through, looking for a job. Saw you outside the café. Realized how much I'd missed you," he said as he stepped closer.

"You're the one who left Brian, not me," she said, her voice still shaking but slightly louder. "You left me for that bleach burned bimbo who called herself my best friend," she backed up a step. He was getting too close.

Chris stood up and moved behind Rowan.

"And I was wrong. I apologize. Surely we can be friends if I'm going to be working here?" Brian reached out to touch her and she jumped back, nearly knocking Chris down. Chris steadied her.

"Look, mate, I think you should go. You're clearly upsetting her. So just leave alright?" Chris said, stepping in front of Rowan.

Christian looked at Roxy and got his mobile ready in case he needed to call the police.

"Fine, I'll go. Was great to see you though, Ro Ro. You really look quite lovely," he smiled.

Rowan looked sidelong at him and then dropped her gaze to the floor.

"See you Monday," Brian said to Max, who nodded not knowing what else to do.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa watched the little scene with concern. Her eyes never left Rowan's panic-stricken face the whole time. The second Brian had gone she stood and rushed to her friend. She enveloped Rowan in a hug and comforted her friend as best she could.

Roxy watched the new man in amusement. So this bloke got under Rowan's skin? Interesting. She noticed Christian at the ready with his phone. He was right of course, the last thing she needed was a commotion. She sighed.

Alex grabbed Gene's hand at Rowan's reaction to this man. He was gorgeous. But was clearly someone Rowan feared. She wondered if this had anything to do with the tarot cards.

"I want to go home," Rowan whispered into Alyssa's hair.

Chris placed a gentle hand on Rowan's arm and she reached up and clutched at it.

"I'll walk you home, come on love," he said.

Rowan nodded. She eased herself from Alyssa's arms and reached down and squeezed her hand.

Chris wrapped her coat around her shoulders as she looked at the others and whispered an apology.

Alyssa watched Chris take Rowan away. She walked back over to the table and told everyone she'd better go too.

She gave Max an apologetic smile and hurried after her best friend.

Max nodded at Alyssa and realized it was late and he ought to leave as well. He went to the bar to have one more drink. After Alyssa's performance he'd hoped to get her to spend the night with him. But her friend came first. He understood it, though he had to admit that night he didn't particularly like it.

Christian put the phone down as the overly handsome man left the pub and breathed a sigh of relief.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene winced as Alex grabbed his hand. Woman was too bloody strong for her own good. He eyed Brian suspiciously. He'd seen that sort of man before. He would have credited Rowan with better taste.

His eyes tracked Brian as he left the pub.

Alex released Gene's hand as Brian left and Rowan was escorted out by her friends. She sighed in relief.

Gene gave Alex and quick squeeze and followed Max to the bar.

"Can I have a word outside?" Gene asked him quietly. Max downed his drink and nodded.

Alex watched Gene take Max to one side and tapped her fingers on the bar as she thought about the little drama in the pub.

Max followed Gene outside, lighting up the minute he was out the door. Gene had done the same thing. He looked around and moved away from the door, he didn't really want to be overheard.

"So, what's this about?" Max asked curiously, eyes narrowed.

"Your son," Gene said simply.

"My son? You mean Bradley? What are you talking about?"

"My team and I have taken the Mitchell murder case behind Marsden's back," Gene continued quietly. "She never was a very effective copper and I personally think she's pinned it on the wrong man. Any help you can give us towards clearing his name would be appreciated. But you need to keep it to yourself. Don't want Marsden getting wind of it."

Max stared at Gene, his mind whirling. Clear Bradley's name? He and Stace could come home. And it would be one on the face of that Roxy bitch.

Gene smoked in silence and waited for Max's answer. He wasn't going to push it.

Max finally looked up at Gene. "Any help you need, if you're going to help my son. I'll do what I can but it likely won't be much."

Gene smiled and clapped Max on the back.

"Good man, speak to you soon. I need to consult with my team so we can figure out how best you can help."

Gene tossed his finished cigarette in the ash can and went back into the pub.

Max watched Gene go back in the pub. He smiled. Finally, someone who believed that Bradley didn't do it and was going to prove Bradley's innocence. There was a spring in his step as he headed for home.

Alex looked up as Gene came back in.

"Well?"

Gene nodded and smiled in answer to Alex's question.

"Whatever he can do, he said."

Alex nodded happily. She sighed and downed her drink.

"Home?"

Gene grinned. "Now you're talking sense woman." He slung an arm around her shoulders and headed out.

Alex slipped an arm around his waist and smiled as he guided her out of the pub.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Danny took advantage of the uproar created by the arrival of Rowan's ex to slip into the pub and up the stairs. He moved very quietly, aware that Amy was no doubt asleep up here and Roxy was likely to have a baby monitor on. He slipped into the room where the safe was and set about opening it, slowly and carefully.

Once open, he began to rapidly transfer the bundles of notes into his bag. He could hear the commotion dying down and quickly grabbed the last few bundles and closed the safe. He moved swiftly yet quietly from the room and down the stairs. He put down the bag and stripped off the thin gloves he was wearing and shoved them in his pocket. He pulled his regular gloves from his pocket and put them on and then headed out the door, careful to keep his pace casual all the way back to the B&B. He couldn't wait to call Glenda!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Christian looked at Roxy.

"Well, I guess a special event night in the pub is never complete without some big emotional scene," he grinned.

Roxy laughed. He was right.

"Everything ends with a bang in this place. Call it a perk of the job" she chuckled back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray had watched the small party leave. He looked at Ronnie. "What was that about?"

Ronnie shook her head. "I'm not sure. She was married before, I'd bet that was her ex."

Ray nodded. Ex's were usually trouble. In one way or another.

Ronnie took Ray's hand and leaned on his shoulder.

"I'm tired, let's go," she sighed.

Ray downed his drink and held her hand as he lead her out of the booth and with a nod at Gene and Alex he moved out of the pub into the cool night air.

Ronnie leaned against Ray as they walked.

"I feel bad for Rowan. It's not easy when something from your past comes back to haunt you like that," she mused.

Ray let go of her hand and moved his arm to hold her around the shoulders as they made their way back to her flat.

"Especially if it's from a past relationship. She seemed rather spooked to see him though."

Ronnie nodded absently and felt a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold.

"Spooked indeed," Ronnie murmured, a suspicion dawning in her mind as she realized why she'd often felt like Rowan was a bit of a kindred spirit even though they barely knew each other.

Ray felt Ronnie shiver and pulled her closer as they walked. She had a coat on and it wasn't that cold out so he wondered whether it was something more than the night air making her shiver like that.

Ronnie felt Ray pull her closer and she huddled close, grateful he was there. Apart from his sometimes thoughtless behavior she had no doubt he would protect her and she rested easily against him, feeling safer than she ever had. She just hoped Rowan was safe. If her suspicions about that ex of hers bore out, then Rowan might not be. Ronnie knew the signs of abuse, she'd experienced them herself firsthand.

She glanced up at the upstairs windows and saw the lights were off, at least the windows she could see. She felt a bit silly. Until Ray had pointed out to Chris earlier that evening it hadn't really dawned on Ronnie who were upstairs neighbors were. She wondered briefly if she should keep an eye out for Rowan and thought maybe it couldn't hurt. Not if that ex of hers was around.

She entered the flat gratefully and left Ray's arm to shrug out of her coat and hang it up. She turned to him and hugged him, pressing close.

"I'm going straight to bed, I'm so tired, but it was nice to get out," she smiled and touched his cheek and went to change, brush her teeth and crawl into bed.

He wrapped his arms around her hugged her tight and pressed his cheek into her hand as she placed there briefly.

Ray watched her go. He smiled, she was so perfect. What the hell was a beautiful woman like that doing with him?

Ray could hear her rustling around moving from room to room. He went to the tap and got himself a glass of water. It was late and he was tired. He heard the gentle creak of the bed as it took her weight. Ray placed his glass into the sink and went to quickly brush his teeth. The bedroom was dark when he finally slipped into bed beside her. Her breathing was soft and even. As far as he knew she was fast asleep, he was not planning on disturbing her. Settling himself easily he carefully draped and arm over her waist and closed his eyes , waiting for unconsciousness to strike him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It didn't take Alyssa long to catch up. Her eyes roamed the streets for any sign of Brian. She caught up with her friend and gently took her arm. Rowan would need people around her tonight.

Rowan allowed Alyssa to take her other arm. Her eyes were still wide and bright with un-shed tears. She noticed Chris and Alyssa watching for Brian but she didn't think he'd approach again, not tonight anyway. And he'd called her that cursed, sick name. Ro Ro. She'd liked it at first, thought it was cute.

Then he'd explained it to her. He'd made the exaggerated rowing gesture and laughed at her and then shown her a bit more up close and personal. She shuddered in disgust at the memory. He'd ripped the clothes from her and beaten her badly. That was the day she'd realized there was really something wrong with him.

Alyssa opened the front door and allowed Chris to guide Rowan inside. She followed and locked the door firmly behind her, just in case.

Alyssa walked over to the kettle an filled it before flicking the switch. Then remembering the coffee maker Rowan had bought, she shook her head and turned that on too.

She went and sat down next to Rowan as she waited for the machines to be ready.

"You okay, Rowan?"

She immediately cursed herself for asking that question, Rowan was clearly not okay and whenever Alyssa herself was obviously upset that question frustrated the hell out of her.

Rowan let Chris sit her on the couch and stared at the wall. She vaguely heard Alyssa's question. No, she was not okay. She wouldn't be okay until he left. Brian. She couldn't tell them. Chris knew a little but she couldn't tell him anymore. Either of them. She heaved a great breath and put her mask in place.

"Who does he think he is, just walking up to me like that. What is he doing here anyway? Asshole," she spat. She frowned.

Alyssa looked at her friend in concern. Brian's appearance had definitely had some effect on Rowan. She'd never spoken like that ever, not around Alyssa anyway.

She looked at Chris and gave him a pleading look as she went to make the coffees.

Chris took Rowan's hands. "I know you're upset, but don't let him get to you."

Rowan sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just, it's taken me all these years to put that bastard behind me and he just has to turn up out of the blue like this? I don't know what I did to deserve this," she muttered.

Alyssa came back over with 3 coffees balanced expertly in her grasp. She handed them out and took a seat by Rowan.

She didn't know what to say to console her distressed friend.

Rowan accepted the mug and took a sip. Brian's appearance had sobered her up but she was grateful for the hot liquid.

"He should be off somewhere with Karen and letting me live my life, not turning up out of the blue," she sighed. She looked at Alyssa. "He said to Max he'd see him Monday. Is he working there?"

Alyssa nodded sincerely. "He was the interviewee that came yesterday. Gave me the creeps then, too."

She sipped her coffee in silence dreading work on Monday.

"Well, he's a womanizing creep. I'd stay with Max and give Brian and wide berth if I was you," Rowan said quietly. Though, she personally didn't think Alyssa had anything to worry about. Brian was observant when the mood took him and he would figure out soon enough that there was something going on between Max and Alyssa.

He went in for easy prey.

"I'm exhausted. I'm going to go to bed," Rowan said and took her mostly untouched coffee and dumped it in the sink.

She hugged Alyssa tightly.

"You should go to Max," she whispered. "I think he's probably a bit of a state after your performance tonight. Just promise me you'll come to the café for breakfast okay? I've got Chris here. I'll be fine."

Rowan didn't want to admit that she felt even more strongly the need to be surrounded by people. She smiled and winked at Alyssa and then took Chris' hand and went to her room.

Alyssa squeezed her friend gently as she hugged her and smiled weakly at Rowan's comment about Max. Her smile broadened as she remembered his face when she had stepped off the stage.

"Night guys, see you for brekkie tomorrow." She picked up her keys and phone and walked out of the door making sure to lock it behind her.

Alyssa walked across the square, the cool night air making her shiver as she felt it's contrast to her warm home. She climbed the steps and knocked on Max's front door, praying he wasn't still at the bar. She didn't want to go back there.

Max approached his door and was surprised to see Alyssa standing there; he thought she'd gone to take care of her mate. He had no intention of questioning his good fortune. He greeted her with a smile as he opened the door and let her inside. Unable to contain himself and finding words inadequate at the moment, he simply swept her up in his arms, kissed her and then carried her upstairs to show her what he thought of her performance that night.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brian entered his flat, his feeling of victory keeping his steps light. Oh, she'd been clearly terrified of him, and clever of her to avoid his touch. He knew all about her odd sensitivities and would have loved to have seen the look on her face if he'd got his hands on her. She had protective friends. He would have to be careful. And that man of hers, he snorted in disgust, had the look of police about him. But they couldn't be around her all the time. He rubbed his hands in anticipation of getting her alone.

And there was also that perfection of blond barmaid at the pub. He remembered in passing someone making a comment that gave him the impression she owned the pub. A busty blond with money. This place was going to be better than he thought.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy glanced around her empty pub. Sighing she quickly set about collecting the fingerprint-smeared glasses that contained the half drunk remains of alcoholic drinks she had served to her willing punters.

Roxy placed them by the sink and switched off the lights to the downstairs part of her home. She dragged herself upstairs praying that her daughter would sleep through the night and consequently allow Roxy to do the same.

By the time she finally crawled into her bed there was still no sound from Amy. Roxy made the most of her child's unconscious state and allowed herself to slip into a restless slumber.


	20. Chapter 20

**We do not own Eastenders, Ashes to Ashes or Waterloo Road**

(If the link for the character slide show doesn't work, feel free to message me and I will send you the link-Moon)

**Chapter 20**

Danny awoke with the dawn the next morning. He jumped out of bed and called Glenda and was annoyed to get voicemail. He'd told her to answer his calls. Then he looked at the clock. Maybe she was sleeping. He left her a message that he needed to meet with her that day and he was going to come by later. Call him back with a time. He had good news.

He shut his phone and smiled. Soon, his plans could swing into action. But he needed to see if he might be able to get back in at the pub. He could get the rest by taking her phone but he liked the up close and personal approach of doing it under her nose.

He decided to go to the pub for lunch later that day. Having decided that, he lay back down and stared at the ceiling. Daydreams of what he was going to do with all that money filling his head.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan awoke later than usual. It had taken very little encouragement to keep Chris at it most of the night and even after they fell asleep she clung to him fiercely. She considered just not even getting out of bed. But the café wouldn't run itself and it wasn't fair to expect Bianca to put in too much extra time.

She got ready and threw together a quick breakfast when she heard Chris stir and get in the shower.

"Go ahead and eat," she said. "I'll be at the café." She looked at her watch. "If Alyssa hasn't shown by 8 I'll text her. I should be fine though," she said with a more confident tone than she felt. She would not let the idea that Brian was around intimidate her. She could do this.

She headed off to the café.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brian sat in his car across from the café, waiting for Rowan to show up. He knew she probably worked early. He assumed she still had that waking early problem and she tended to pick jobs where she could go in early. His patience was rewarded when he finally saw her approach. He watched her unlock the door and go inside. He waited a couple of minutes and then got out of the car and went to the café. He tried the door and was surprised to see it was open. He cracked the door a bit and noticed the bags of rubbish near the door. Ah, that explained it.

He slipped inside quietly and looked around. He could hear the noise of another bin bag being moved and waited, reaching out to lock the door as he did.

Rowan let out a small shriek at the sight of Brian standing there. She stood up and backed away.

"Ro Ro, is that any way to greet me after all this time?" he said slowly as he moved towards her.

"Just leave me alone Brian. I don't have anything for you."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," he purred as he continued to follow her as she backed away. He smiled when she realized she'd run out of room and ended up in the corner. "Now, how much of that money do you have left from your share of the house?" he asked. "You always were a saving sort of person so I'm sure it's probably a decent amount. Give it to me and I'll go," he told her as he moved closer.

"I would if I had it but I don't. It's gone, I spent it," she said, trying to keep her tone even. But he was getting too close.

"Oh, what could you have possibly spent it on?"

"I bought this café, it took everything I had," she replied.

"You what?" he asked mildly. "You bought this...dump? You stupid hick bitch," he snarled and slapped her and then moved in and pinned her against the wall.

Rowan moaned "no" and tried to push him away. He grabbed her chin and made her look up at him.

"Since you don't have any money I guess you'll have to give me something else," he told her and twisted her breast.

"Leave me alone," she spat through her clenched teeth as he held her jaw and tried to squirm away from his hands.

"Oh, little Roweeeeena, I haven't even started yet," he said, his tone low and full of menace. He grinned and pinched her between the legs.

She thrashed away and he shoved her to the floor.

"I'll be back to see you Ro Ro, very soon," he said softly and then slid out of the café after making sure the coast was clear.

Rowan lay there shaking. No, no, no, no. She managed to be clear-headed enough to notice the time. She couldn't let anyone see her like this. Never. She stood up and went into the bathroom to wash her face, then after peeking out to make sure he'd gone, she dragged the bags out and rushed back inside. She flipped the sign and hoped someone would come in very soon. She did not want to be alone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack Rimmer pulled himself out of bed and cringed. He'd drank way too much at the pub last night. He'd got there late, slightly disappointed that it seemed he'd missed out on some fight.

He looked at the stack of paperwork on the desk and waved his hand at it, as if to make it go away and stumbled to the shower. He realized he was out of coffee and decided to just go and eat at the café.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa rolled over onto her side and saw the sleeping figure of Max stretched out next to her. His arm had been dislodged from her waist where he had left it when they had fallen asleep. She glanced over him at the clock. She'd promised to have breakfast at the café but she still had to go home and change. She pressed a light kiss to his cheek and wrote him a note saying she would see him at work. She dressed swiftly and silently left his home.

Alyssa had showered and changed by 7:30. She had passed Chris on the way into the flat and assumed Rowan was at work.

She crossed the Square and knocked lightly on the door to the café before trying the door knob and entering.

Rowan looked up as the door opened and breathed an audible sigh of relief at seeing Alyssa's familiar shining hair. She smiled and began to make a mocha.

"Heya," she said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\

Max woke up at the sound of the door closing. He looked and saw the note. He read it and then burrowed back into the pillow to go to sleep. Alyssa had worn him out these past couple days, but she was worth it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie woke and stretched, feeling better than she had in days. She huddled up to Ray as he slept and then an idea for a fun wake up occurred to her and she slid beneath the covers, glad that at least he'd not gone to bed fully dressed.

Ray grunted as something under the covers woke him. Within a minute he knew what was going on.

"You are a very naughty lady!" he mumbled as he lifted the covers to look at her.

Ronnie glanced up at the sound of Ray's voice.

"So you keep saying," she purred and went back to what she was doing with more intensity now that he was awake.

Ray gently held a hand into her hair and groaned softly as she continued. Her name spilling over her lips every so often.

Ronnie slowly grazed her fingernails down Ray's inner thighs as she increased her pace with her mouth. She abruptly stopped and crawled up his body and slid herself onto him with a sigh.

Ray slid his hands down her curves as she crawled her way up him. He thrust into her as she allowed him into her.

He was gentle. After the last time he didn't want to hurt her.

Ronnie lowered herself onto his chest as she moved on top of him. She slid her arms to either side of his head and kissed him.

Ray pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

He held onto her and rolled over so she was on her back. He brushed his lips over her collarbone and planted kisses up her neck.

Ronnie moaned and wound her legs around his.

"Oh, Ray," she gasped and ran her fingers into his hair.

Ray growled and continued kissing any bare flesh he could find.

Ronnie kept breathing Ray's name as she arched against him. Slow and gentle Ray, she was finding, was as wonderful as rough Ray. She clutched him tightly.

Ray moved a hand to caress her leg, drawing slow patterns on her flesh with his fingers.

He used his other hand to hold himself up so as not to squash her beneath him.

Ronnie cried out as she reached the peak and convulsed. She gasped for air and reached up to kiss him.

Ray moved his hands again and held her tightly as he moved his mouth to hers.

Ronnie lay limp beneath him. Oh, she had missed that and vowed to be more careful in future. She curled her arms around his neck and pressed herself to him.

Ray rolled off her and gathered her up in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and nuzzled her neck.

Ronnie cuddled close and sighed.

"So wonderful," she breathed. "What should we do today do you think?"

Ray leant his head against hers.

"Well I'm in no hurry to go anywhere," he answered breathing in the smell of her shampoo.

"Mmmm," Ronnie hummed and closed her eyes.

Ray snuggled up to her.

"I have no intention of moving anytime soon anyway."

"Fingers crossed Roxy won't text me and need me in the pub," Ronnie commented. "Since she's given Danny the heave she is likely to be short handed," she muttered as she shifted against him.

Ray moved his arm to accommodate her more comfortably as she wriggled around.

"You could always call in sick."

"No, it's taken Roxy and I too long this time to make up after fighting. I need to be there and make sure she's okay and keep an eye on that Danny if he tries to get back in the picture. Besides," she said as she propped her chin on his chest, "she may not ask me to help today."

Ray grinned down at her and hope that was the case. It was Sunday and he was not inclined to move for a good few hours yet.

"I understand. Let's pray she doesn't call then."

"Let's," she said and wrapped herself around him. She propped her chin on his chest again. "Think I'll put the kettle on."

Ray secured her to him and kissed the top of her head. Tea or coffee would be welcome but he didn't want her to move. He enjoyed having her close to him far too much.

Ronnie snorted a laugh at his response. She supposed tea could wait.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack walked slowly down the road in the direction of the café. He pulled on his sunglasses, squinting in the bright morning. Why did it have to be sunny when he had a hangover? He sighed and trudged along hoping the paracetamols he'd taken would work soon.

He slowed his steps and pulled out his cigarettes. Might as well have one before he got to the café, he thought as he lit up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene woke up surprised his head wasn't screaming blue murder. He cringed when he saw the bit of bruising on Alex's lovely back from their session in the alley, but it had been so great he had a hard time feeling too much regret. He slid his hand over her back softly and gently kissed each bruise.

Alex moaned slightly as pressure was applied to her sore back. She shifted and rolled onto her stomach in an attempt to dislodge whatever it was that was touching her bruises.

"Sorry, Bolls," Gene breathed as he softly stroked her back a final time. He trailed his hand down her side and wrapped it around her waist as he pulled her against his chest.

Alex sighed softly and leant back into him carefully. Her arm covered his that was wrapped around her, holding it there.

She drifted back into a peaceful slumber.

"We need to see about all of us having a meeting with Max. Figure out how he can help," Gene murmured into Alex's hair before also drifting off.

Alex vaguely heard him whisper something. She muttered something incoherent in response before snuggling into him and dropping off again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa leant on the counter and watched as Rowan made her usual mocha.

"Morning Ro, how's things?" she asked casually.

Rowan seemed to be okay. Brian must have disappeared since last night. No doubt Alyssa would see him on Monday though.

"Okay, I guess. Bit tired, didn't get much sleep last night," Rowan replied with a wicked grin as she handed Alyssa her mocha. "What can I get you to eat?"

Alyssa laughed at her friend's wicked grin.

Alyssa surveyed the display of food in front of her. She licked her lips as she made a decision.

"Blueberry muffin, please, Ro."

Rowan pulled a muffin from the small display case and put it on a plate and slid it to her.

"I assume Max showed you how much he enjoyed your little performance," she chuckled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack tossed his finished cigarette in the can and went into the café, pulling off his sunglasses as he went and grateful when he noticed the place was quiet. He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled crookedly at the two women at the counter.

"Coffee, please," he requested as he slid his sunglasses into his pocket and leaned on the counter.

Alyssa looked up at the man that walked in. She smiled at him. His smile was very cute, it suited him too. She turned her head back to Rowan and raised her eyebrows at her friend. She focused her attention on Rowan but watched the man curiously out of the corner of her eye.

She proceeded to pick her mocha up off the counter and blew the top to cool the chocolatey liquid within.

Rowan licked her lips at Alyssa's raised eyebrows and then quickly poured the man a coffee. He was very good looking, she had to admit. She'd seen him in the café before.

She placed the cup on the counter.

"Anything else?" she asked with a sidelong glance at Alyssa.

Alyssa sipped her coffee slowly. She tried not to giggle when Rowan looked at her.

She moved herself slightly so the cute guy could get to the till easily. She licked her lips, chasing any froth that lingered there.

Jack smiled at Alyssa as she moved over so he could pay.

"Uh, yea, I'll have a full English I think," he replied and glanced at Alyssa again.

Rowan took his money and gave him his change, allowing her hand to inadvertently touch his without it seeming strange.

"Coming right up," Rowan said cheerily.

He nodded his thanks and then nodded at Alyssa as he went to sit down. Alyssa smiled back at him and allowed her eyes to stalk him as he walked to a table.

Rowan winked at Alyssa while the man's back was turned and leaned towards her.

"Nice aura," she whispered and started quickly making the food.

She turned back to Rowan as she spoke.

"Good to know," she murmured back as she watched Rowan start on his breakfast.

She folded back the case of her muffin and reached for the plate so as she didn't make any unnecessary mess.

She moved to a table near to the counter so that she could still see the man without being obvious.

Jack sat down and sipped his coffee, nice and hot. He admired the view of the counter, particularly the lovely woman with the shining hair who now had her back to him. Nice back he smiled to himself.

He didn't recognize her and wondered who she was. She must be new. He'd been Walford High School's head for two years, long enough that he knew most of the faces around the Square. The one behind the counter was new too, but he knew her from overhearing Ian Beale's kids talking about her after she bought the café from Jane before Jane left Ian.

The two were clearly friends. He wondered idly if the copper-haired woman was single.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa let her friend work. She sipped her mocha silently whilst absentmindedly nibbling her muffin. She casually looked over at the man every now and again, just to look at him.

She wondered what to do with her day. No work on Sunday. Rowan had work and loved her job anyway.

Alyssa was also tired. She was very aware that she had overdone it over the past few days.

Maybe she should buy some ice cream, wine and chick flicks, she had plenty of movies stacked away somewhere, and spend the day relaxing. She stared absently at the wall as she pondered what to do with herself.

Rowan finished cooking and slid the food onto a plate. She carried it out to the man along with the pot of coffee.

"So," Rowan said brightly with casual professional curiosity in her tone, "having a nice weekend so far?"

"Overdid it in the pub last night, though it seems I got there after all the uproar," he answered in a wry tone.

Rowan smiled in commiseration. "Oh, shame, you missed the best of the karaoke. My mate Alyssa was quite a hit," she said pertly with a twitch of her head in Alyssa's direction. She refilled his coffee.

Alyssa watched Rowan take the food over to him and then went back to her muffin listening to the conversation.

"If you need anything else, let me know," Rowan said and headed back to the counter, giving Alyssa a wink as she passed her table.

Alyssa gaped at Rowan, her eyes wide at her comment about the karaoke and gave her an incredulous look as she passed. She turned back to her food. A smile playing around her lips as she remembered her performance in front of the whole pub the previous evening.

Jack looked over at Alyssa after Rowan's remark and began to cut into his food.

"So, impressive singer are you, then?" he asked and forked egg into his mouth.

Rowan became suddenly interested in something in the back, a wicked grin on her face.

Alyssa looked directly at him and smiled. "I'm not bad, " she told him truthfully.

Her smile broke into a grin as her antics came to the forefront of her mind.

"I don't think it's my singing that Rowan's referring to though," she added raising her eyebrows and shooting an amused look at her friend's back before turning her attention back to him.

She held his gaze for a few more seconds before picking up her coffee. He had a beautiful voice, rustic yet charming at the same time.

"Oh, really?" he asked in a leading tone, afire with curiosity. She was lovely, that creamy skin and sunset hair!

He'd avoided women since coming to Walford since they seemed to consist mostly of single mothers of a certain age desperate to get married. She looked young, but not too young and he found himself hoping again that she was single.

Considering the way her friend had gone out of her way to introduce them, he thought perhaps she was. He liked that she held his gaze but didn't try to throw herself at him. He'd had enough of that, thank you.

"Care to elaborate?" he urged and took another bite of his breakfast.

Alyssa laughed and thought for a second, wondering the most polite way to answer him.

"Lets just say I got a bit too _in_ to it," she answered mysteriously.

She laughed to herself again and took another bite of muffin.

He was well built, she guessed late 30's maybe early 40's. She liked his smile, crooked seemed to suit him. She wondered what he did for a living, probably something more interesting than her, mind you it wasn't hard to find something more interesting than a PA.

"I see," he commented and took a drink of his coffee. "Sorry I missed it then."

Alyssa smiled.

"I'm sure if you ask anyone who was in the bar last night you can get a description."

"I'm sure you were brilliant," he said sincerely. He took another bite and contemplated her comment. He wondered if she was busy later. He swallowed his mouthful of food and his nerves.

"I don't suppose you're free today at all?" he asked.

Alyssa studied him for a moment. She chewed her lip deliberating her next move.

"Well, my plans did involve a huge tub of ice cream and some DVDs, but I'm open to suggestions" she answered with a small smile.

She broke another morsel off her muffin and popped it in her mouth watching him. She avoided looking in her friend's direction, she was fairly sure Rowan was eavesdropping.

"Well, perhaps we could have dinner or go to the movies," he shrugged and took another bite.

Alyssa thought about his offer. She had no other plans today or any better offers. However, she didn't even know who this bloke was.

"I only have one little problem with that," she told him. Jack's eyebrows raised at her comment.

"I have no idea who you are!" she finished with a small smile.

He put his fork down, wiped his hands, stood and walked over to her. He held out his hand.

"Jack Rimmer," he said. "Nice to meet you."

Alyssa looked up as he walked over to her, she grinned as she took his hand lightly and shook it.

"Alyssa Redcliffe. Likewise"

She smiled again and released his hand.

"So then," he said as he pulled a nearby chair out and sat across from her on it so he could look into her very lovely green eyes, "dinner, movie, what do you reckon?"

Rowan tore herself away from her prep to peek around and saw he was sitting near Alyssa now. She was pretty sure he was asking her out. She grinned.

Alyssa chewed her lip as she thought. She'd been out for dinner with both Max and Ryan. Surely she should go for something different. She let go of her lip as she made her decision.

"Movie," she replied confidently.

She picked up her mocha and drank a bit. She really wanted to sneak a glance at Rowan but thought better of it.

He nodded and grinned. There was a newspaper on the counter and he stood up to retrieve it. He held it out to her.

"You pick, I promise I won't complain," he told her and sat down to finish his breakfast.

Alyssa scanned the page. She'd grown bored of Rom-Coms recently so those were out. Horror movies were always fun as she rarely got scared by them, she loved comedies as well. She studied the list and traced her finger down the page holding films that interested her in her head.

Alyssa pointed to a film and twirled the paper so he could read it.

"Nightmare on Elm Street."

Jack's eyebrows flew up in surprise at her choice and nearly choked on his food. He carefully finished swallowing.

"You're sure?" he asked and took a sip of coffee. "I won't complain, but I do have to say that in my opinion Robert Englund is the definitive Freddy Krueger," he grinned.

Alyssa's smile broadened at his surprise. "Yes. I'm sure," she confirmed.

Rowan came out from behind the counter to see if a coffee refill was needed.

"How is everything?"

"Just fine, thank you. Great breakfast," he said as he handed her his empty plate.

"Thanks," Rowan blushed and poured him more coffee. She headed back to the counter, glancing at Alyssa and mouthing "hot" as she passed. Alyssa looked up at Rowan as she came over. She smiled proudly at her friend as she blushed. Rowan always seemed to do that when her food was complemented. She grinned at her friend as she mouthed to her. Alyssa nodded in response.

"So," Jack began, "what time should I pick you up and from where?"

"Well the movie is at 2:05 so pick me up round 1:45." she reached for a napkin and scribbled her address onto it. "Pick me up from here," she said, handing him the napkin.

Jack walked to her and took the napkin from her.

"I look forward to it," he said with a wink and headed out of the café.

Alyssa watched him go eyes drifting to his arse as he left. She turned to Rowan and skipped to the counter.

"I've got a date!"

Rowan grinned and clapped her hands.

"Oh, I like him," Rowan enthused. Then she abruptly caught herself. "Uh, not that I don't like Max, he's nice enough. But he's a player and, I don't know, he doesn't _feel _right for you," she attempted to explain.

"Nice save!" Alyssa commented. "But Max is nothing serious anyway"

"So, what you doing and when?" Rowan wanted to know.

Alyssa reached back to her table and picked up the last part of her muffin.

"We are going to the cinema to watch a film this afternoon."

She grinned happily. She liked Jack. Not only was he good looking but his personality was also very easy. She felt calm around him, she didn't feel like she had to be someone else.

"Oooo, what are you going to see? Prince of Persia? I'd see about taking a drool bucket for that one," Rowan giggled and leaned on the counter.

Alyssa shook her head. She had contemplated it, but decided on Elm Street instead.

"Nightmare on Elm Street."

Rowan's mouth dropped open at Alyssa's answer and then she burst out laughing.

"Ignoring for the moment that Robert Englund is the one and only Freddy Krueger, I take it this will be a 'ooo hold me I'm scared' opportunity," she teased.

Alyssa laughed back at her friend teasing.

"Well it depends. Horror movies don't usually scare me but my acting skills are not too shoddy it has to be said" she replied the smirk playing on her lips.

Rowan collapsed into giggles again and leaned on the counter.

"Well, go easy on him," she advised. "Hey, maybe he'll be the one scared and needing you to protect him."

Alyssa couldn't help but burst into hysterics at Rowan's laughing fit.

"God help me if he does!" she exclaimed before a fresh wave of giggles hit.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene woke up again and kissed the back of Drake's neck.

"Wakey, wakey Drakey," he whispered in her ear and got up, threw on his robe and went to put some teas together.

Alex grumbled and buried her head into her pillow. She pulled the covers tighter around her to make up for losing his body heat. No way was she getting up.

Gene came back in the room bearing two cups of tea.

"Rise and shine Bolls, let's get ready to set up a meeting with Max Branning and see how he can help."

Alex rolled over and mumbled something into her pillow.

She wanted to stay in bed, not work. It was a Sunday for gods sake. Max could wait until Monday. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Just a short meeting," Gene assured her. "I want to see what we can get out of him and then do some investigating into that Danny Mitchell on Monday. This is going to take the team so I don't want us scattered while we babysit Max."

Alex rolled onto her back so she could see his face. She pouted at him.

"It's Sunday! No one in their right mind gets up until lunch time!"

She thought about it a moment and then sighed.

Gene held out her cup and grinned. "But we both know I'm not in my right mind."

Alex took the warm mug and heated her hands on it.

"Are you ever in your right mind Gene?"

"I'm surprised you have to ask that, Bolls," he remarked as he sat back down. "Give us the phone."

Alex sighed and thrust her mug back into his hands. She twisted her body and grabbed the phone for him.

Twisting back around she smoothly exchanged her mug for the phone. She leant back into her pillows and watched him make the call.

Gene called Max who agreed to meeting later that afternoon to talk over what he could do to help. He looked at Bolly and drank half his tea. Then he dialled Ray's number.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray growled as the phone rang. He let go of Ronnie and stretched to reach it.

"Carling!" he said grumpily moving his arm back around the gorgeous woman laying on him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex held his eye contact when he looked at her. She sipped her tea. Once he dialled another number she moved her mug to the table and curled into her covers. Alex closed her eyes and willed sleep to come.

"Raymondo, we're going to have a little meeting with Max Branning later this afternoon, around 2 at his house. Don't be late," Gene instructed and hung up the phone. He then repeated the procedure with Chris.

He looked at Alex when he'd finished.

"So, what should we do between now and then?" he asked with exaggerated casualness as he slid closer to her.

Alex kept her eyes shut and felt him move closer to her. She smiled.

"I can think of a couple of things" she murmured.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray listened to his instructions. He sighed as the Guv hung up and his attention moved back to Ronnie.

"Work starts at 2..."...

Ronnie lay panting after another vigorous session with Ray.

"I suppose if you have to work today I'll see if Roxy needs any help," she managed between breaths. "I doubt it will be for long, come by the pub when you're finished."

She picked up her phone and fired off a quick text to her sister.

Ray gasped for air and watched her texting Roxy. He traced lazy circles on her back.

"I shouldn't be very long. Meeting with an informant."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Danny knocked on the door of Glenda's flat. She'd finally called him back and agreed to meet. She let him in and they sat down at the table. He held out a bundle of notes to her.

"Take this, use it to book us a flight anywhere you want, leaving a week from today. That should give me enough time to get the rest of her money whether I get back in the Vic or not," he said. "Then, we'll be rich," he grinned.

Glenda grinned back as she took the money and kissed him.

"I assume you can stay for a bit?"

He nodded and smiled.

Brian wandered around, becoming familiar with the Square. He absently wondered where Rowan lived but he'd find out soon enough.

He glanced at his watch and thought about going to the pub for an early lunch. He'd see if he couldn't take the opportunity to chat up that vision of a barmaid as well.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy had finally got up. Amy had slept through the night for once and Roxy felt refreshed.

She had a shower and a quick bite to eat before making her way downstairs.

She sighed at the state of the bar. If Danny was here it would all be clean. She missed him being around, he may be a pain in the arse but he was her brother.

She made a start on the washing up and decided she was glad that Chelsea was working today. She'd swapped her Friday shift with Danny so she could have a night out, Roxy was now happy that she had done. Now she didn't have to try and cope without Danny.

She finished cleaning the glasses and stacked them neatly. She checked the log book. It didn't look as though they needed any more booze. She checked the barrels just in case and found that they were fine.

She heard clattering from the small kitchen in the back and knew that the Sunday chef had arrived. She let him carry on with his job and grabbed a mop. Toilets here she came. She hoped Chelsea would turn up soon.

Roxy reached into her pocket as her phone went off. She smiled at Ronnie's offer of help and sent one back saying she would appreciate it.

She'd finished the men's and Chelsea still hadn't shown. She dialled her number and got the answer phone. She left a message telling Chelsea to get her arse to work ASAP.

All Roxy had left to do was wipe down the bar and the tables. Chelsea was in for it when she arrived. 30 minutes late. Roxy grumbled to herself and flicked the radio on. She needed to calm down.

There was suddenly a loud banging on the door.

"We're closed!" she yelled but went to see who it was.

An extremely tired-looking Chelsea stood outside. Roxy moved back to let her in and shoved the cloth into her hands.

"Bar and tables," she stated.

Roxy locked the door again and flounced upstairs leaving Chelsea with what was left of the cleaning work.

Chelsea watched her go moodily before slamming the cloth down on the nearest table and wiping it down, removing the sticky rings where glasses had been left.

After Chelsea had finished scrubbing the bar and the tables clean, she looked at the clock. It was opening time. Without asking Roxy for permission she unlocked both doors.

Roxy was sitting in Amy's room watching the little girl sleep. She vaguely heard the doors being unbolted.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Max got cleaned up after the phone call from Gene and went to the Minute Mart to get some milk and a few other things. He wondered if Alyssa was busy later and thought maybe he should give her a call.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie turned and looked at Ray with an eyebrow raised.

"You do realize that your Guv is not the quietest man in the world don't you? I heard every word he said. If Roxy doesn't need me at that time maybe I should go too. If Bradley is cleared before the real killer is found it puts me back in the hot seat," she said. "And I'll tell you something else, we have to keep this from Roxy. She could cause some problems if she finds out and I'm assuming Marsden doesn't know what you're doing."

She read her sister's reply and sent back that she had something she had to do at 2 but she'd be free again after she finished.

Ray nodded. His DCI was not the quietest man in the world. Far from it. Even talking normally he was loud. The only time Ray had ever experienced him talking softly was when he was with DI Drake.

"Not sure how he will take you showing up. And for the record, I don't believe you did it."

"You're not the one needs convincing I'm innocent, it's that cow Marsden."

Ray smiled at her and hugged her briefly. He swung his lower body out of the bed.

"Now how's about a cuppa?"

He let go of her and got out of bed completely.

Ronnie smiled and nodded and headed for the shower. She took her phone with her and texted Alex that due to the fact Mr. Sexy-Voice had such a loud voice, she'd overheard about the meeting with Max and wanted to go along as well.

Ray had dressed and eaten. He was sitting with a mug of tea and a chocolate biscuit watching the news.

Ronnie had been dressing for god knew how long now. He sighed and started channel surfing, looking for anything interesting to watch.

Ronnie came out of the bedroom.

"Sorry, was talking to Alex. Seems I'm welcome to come along," she told him and went into the kitchen to make some toast. "Do you want some toast?"

Brian shoved his hands in his pockets and strolled towards the pub. It was nearly 11. He hoped it would be open soon if it wasn't already. He hoped that blond would be there too.

Brian wandered by the pub and heard the doors being opened. He waited a moment and looked in the direction of the café before heading inside. He still couldn't believe she'd spent all that money. He'd have to find some way of punishing her.

He headed up to the bar.

Chelsea looked up as a very attractive man walked in. She instantly stood up a little straighter and fluttered her eyelashes.

"What can I get you?" she asked huskily.

In the silence upstairs Roxy heard the door open. First customer of the day.

Amy was still sleeping. Roxy didn't blame her. She'd had precious little sleep thanks to her teething pains.

"I'll have that lunch special and a pint," Brian told the girl behind the bar with a slow smile as he leaned on the bar.

Chelsea set about catering to the handsome man's order and heard footsteps upstairs. As she went to alert the kitchen she saw Roxy traipsing down the stairs.

Roxy watched Chelsea briefly as she made her way downstairs. She wondered whether Ronnie would turn up before she went wherever she was going at 2.

She turned the corner into the bar and instantly recognized her customer as being the man that spooked Rowan yesterday. She nodded at him then grabbed a shot glass and got herself a shot if vodka.

Brian noticed the blond and smiled inwardly. He took a sip of his pint and glanced casually at the newspaper on the bar.

Chelsea sauntered back in and made her way over to him.

"It should be ready in about 10 minutes."

Roxy drank the shot and put the small glass in the sink. Other customers began to filter in and she turned her attention to them.

Brian nodded at her absently and watched the blond out of the corner of his eye.

Brian kept scanning through the newspaper and keeping a sidelong watch on the blond. He'd heard the other woman call her 'Roxy'. Nice name. He just wished the other girl would get lost so he could have a chance to talk to her.

Chelsea surveyed the bar and saw no one in need of serving. Her attention moved back to Mr Handsome. She remembered his order and went out to hurry the food along.

Roxy finished pulling a pint for Patrick and took his cash smiling. She walked over to till near to where the Handsome man was sitting.

Brian noticed Roxy coming in his direction and finished off his pint.

"I'll have another when you're ready," he asked with a slow smile.

Roxy nodded at him. His smile was gorgeous. She gave Patrick his change and pulled another pint

Roxy carried it back to him and placed it in front if him.

"£1.85 please, anything else?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex heard her phone go off and kissed Gene one final time before rolling out from underneath him.

She read the text and frowned.

"It seems someone else is eager to come along to Max's this afternoon."

Gene grunted as he sat up and drained his tea.

"What? Who?" he asked as he stood up and pulled his robe back on.

Alex looked up at him and sighed.

"Turns out that your discretion on the phone leaves something to be desired. Ronnie heard you."

Gene looked at Alex and rubbed his chin.

"Probably not a bad idea for her to be there and all," Gene commented and then headed for the bathroom.

Alex sighed and reached over for her mug of now lukewarm coffee. She took a mouthful and swilled it around her mouth before swallowing. She picked up the mug and got out of bed.

She tipped the beverage down the sink and switched the kettle back on.

Gene finished his shower and threw on his clothes. He saw Alex in the kitchen. He went in and offered to make new drinks so she could take a shower.

Alex kissed him on the cheek gratefully and made her way to the bathroom to wake herself up.

Gene got dressed quickly and waited for Alex to finish getting ready. He was in the mood for food now.

Alex emerged, ready to go and grabbed the hot drink gene had made for her. She drank half the scalding liquid down.

Gene looked at his watch.

"Should have just enough time to get some food before meeting Max," Gene noted.

Alex nodded, drinking the coffee down like that was a bad idea. Her throat was burning.

"Out or in?"

"Cafe of course," he began as he shrugged into his coat, "unless you'd rather eat at the pub or the chippy."

He realized she should have some choice in where they ate.

Alex rolled her eyes and reached for her jacket too.

"Café," she agreed and proceeded out of the door.

Gene grinned and spun the car keys as they headed out the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris walked in to the café and saw Rowan and Alyssa in a giggling fit.

"What mischief have you two been up to?" Chris asked.

Rowan looked at him and burst into a fresh gale of laughter.

"No mischief officer, we promise!"

Alyssa took one look at Chris and tried to stop laughing. At Rowan's words however she lost all control and it was all she could do to remain standing upright.

Chris rolled his eyes at the pair of them and went behind the counter to get himself a cup of tea and one of the buttermilk biscuits Rowan had added permanently to the menu.

"I have a two o'clock meeting with the team. I'll come by and pick you up after," Chris told Rowan and went to sit down. She managed to nod, still shaking a bit with laughter.

Alyssa gained some control over herself and looked up at Rowan.

"I'd better go and get ready then. See you later" she reached over and gave her friend a quick hug before downing the remains of her mocha and walking out of the café.

Rowan hugged her friend back and grinned.

"Have a good time!" Rowan called after her cheekily. She winked at Chris and set about getting ready for lunch.

Rowan looked over and saw Alex and Gene coming into the café. She thought she'd heard the familiar screech of tires.

"What's that breakfast special thing then?" Gene asked her.

"It's highly recommended," Rowan answered flippantly and went to pour him a cup of tea and Alex a cup of coffee.

Gene frowned.

"Well, I'll have one then quick as you like," he said and took his tea and went to sit with Chris. Rowan looked at Alex and covered her mouth to stop the snort of laughter.

Alex laughed with Rowan at Gene's choice of words.

"Morning Rowan," she managed after she had calmed down.

She took her seat and looked at the breakfast board.

"Rowan, can I try those buttermilk biscuits please?"

"Would you like the sausage gravy or no?" Rowan asked, "or would you like the breakfast special? It's the biscuits but there are scrambled eggs with them. That's what Himself is having."

Alex thought carefully about her choices. Gravy and biscuits was something she was not sure about.

"Breakfast special then please," she answered.

"I'll put the gravy on the side," Rowan offered. "It's like the country gravy I served the other night but with sage sausage in it."

Chris nodded at the Guv as he sat down.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa made her way home and shut the door behind her. She practically ran to her wardrobe to pick out an outfit.

Alyssa chose her skinny jeans, a flattering top and pair of boots. She dressed swiftly and started on makeup.

Satisfied with her appearance she made sure her bag contained all necessary items, phone, cash, keys, spare makeup.

Alyssa grabbed a can of coke from the fridge and settled on the sofa waiting for Jack.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray nodded and looked at her as she came out. The TV had ended up on the news. He stood and walked over to the fridge, removed the butter and placed it in front of her.

"Toast sounds good."

Ronnie busied herself with the toast.

"Can you flip on the kettle?"

Ray busied himself with making tea for them. Whilst it was boiling he dug out jam, nutella and peanut butter.

Ronnie fixed Ray's toast the way she knew he liked it and stuck it on a plate then started on her own as he made the tea.

Ronnie finished eating and drank down her tea.

"Right, I'm off out. I'll see you at 2," she said and gave Ray a quick kiss. She casually turned and tossed him a spare set of keys. "Make sure you lock up," she grinned and walked out the door.

Ray caught the keys easily and watched her go in astonishment.

He twirled the keys around his finger before pocketing them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack enjoyed his second shower. He felt much better now that his hangover was gone. And he had a date with one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. This was turning into a very promising day.

Jack fidgeted as he waited for the cab to arrive. As soon as he heard the door buzzer, he jumped up and hurried down the stairs.

The cab pulled up outside the address Alyssa had given him.

"Be just a moment," he told the driver and hustled up to the door. He rang the buzzer, and wiped his hands on his trousers. Not the best time for sweaty palms he thought in aggravation.

Alyssa heard the buzzer go and grabbed her bag. She quickly checked her appearance in the mirror by the door before opening it.

She smiled at Jack.

"Heya."

She walked out of the door and turned to lock it.

"Hi," Jack said with a smile. He led her to the cab and held the door open for her and then climbed in behind her.

Alyssa settled herself in the cab and felt the usual jolt as the door was shut. She smiled at Jack as he gave the name of the cinema and then glanced absently out of the window.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brian handed Roxy the money for his drink. His smile broadened and he leaned on the bar at her question of 'anything else.'

"Well, how about dinner tonight, Gorgeous?" he asked in his smooth voice.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Danny decided to stop in the pub just for a moment. He could use a drink and he wanted to have a first hand look at how Roxy was coping without him.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy took the money off him and raise her eyebrows at his question. He seemed to be perfectly serious. Where was the harm?

"Okay, where and what time?" she replied smiling.

Her mind was whirring, she needed to find someone to babysit Amy, preferably someone who could cope with a tantrum-prone, teething toddler. Ronnie might do it. She would normally ask Peggy but she had gone away with Pat. She would ask Ronnie.

Her gaze diverted to the door as it opened again. Danny walked in. She scowled slightly as she turned to put the money in the till. She spun around and glared at him.

"Well, I'm sort of new around here so where would you recommend?" he asked her. "I'm sure you have fantastic taste so I'll trust your judgement." He saw her scowl and followed her gaze to the young man that had just walked into the pub.

"Can I have a pint please Chelsea?" Danny asked her as she walked by and sat down near the door, taking care not to look at Roxy.

Chelsea started to get a pint for Danny

"Stop right there Chels!" Roxy ordered glaring at her brother.

She smiled apologetically at Brian before returning her glare to Danny.

"I told you that if you walked out I would bar you Danny, so what do you think you are doing!"

"Just wanted a pint, but never mind," Danny said as he stood up. He gave her a quick smile and walked out. Stupid cow hadn't even noticed the missing money yet. He chuckled and went back to the B&B.

Brian watched the little drama with interest. So, brother she wasn't friendly with any longer. He took a drink of his pint and wondered where his food was.

Ronnie hustled to the pub and was nearly knocked over by Danny as he came round the corner. He apologized absently but hardly noticed who she was as he kept on walking.

She went inside and gave Roxy a quick wave. She noticed that creepy blond guy who'd been bothering Rowan last night was sitting at the bar. She ignored him and focused on her sister.

Roxy smiled at Ronnie as she came in. "Hey, Ron, what's up?"

Chelsea heard the familiar ding of the kitchen bell signalling that food was ready. She rushed over and came back with the food for Brian. She placed it in front of him with a quick smile.

"Not much, Rox, you?" Ronnie fired back with a grin. Her improved health had much improved her mood. "Nearly got knocked down by Danny as he was hustling away from here. Tell him to sling his hook again?"

Brian smiled and thanked Chelsea for bringing his food and acted like he wasn't listening in on the conversation between the sisters. He wanted Roxy to come back over so he could talk to her some more.

Roxy shared a smile with her sister.

"I told him that he was barred. He came back, I chucked him out again. Simple."

She smiled at Charlie as he left and then turned back to her sister.

"You look better. How's things going with Ray?"

Ronnie made a face and then said, "I gave him a set of keys." She bit her lip.

Brian worked his way through his food keeping part of his attention on the conversation. He drained his pint and slid his empty glass across from him, not willing to interrupt the conversation.

Roxy raised her eyebrows. "You've given him a set of keys? He's more than a casual shag then?"

She didn't think Ronnie was looking for another relationship. Not so soon after Jack anyway. Normally she took ages before she got back out there.

Ronnie shrugged. "I can't explain it," she replied. "But he's unlike anyone I know." She got herself an orange juice.

"So, I'll leave just before 2 and then be back right when I'm done. How late do you need my help?"

Roxy smiled at her sister. She was glad that Ronnie was happy.

"Depends how busy this place gets. It's a Sunday so it shouldn't be too bad tonight. It's just that I don't have Danny to fall back on that's all."

"Is Christian coming in tonight?" Ronnie wanted to know.

Roxy looked up. She was going to need someone to cover the bar if she was out tonight. If she got Ronnie to babysit then Christian was an obvious choice for looking after the pub.

"I don't know, haven't asked him yet. Oh! That reminds me, can you babysit Amy tonight?"

Rowan quickly prepared the breakfasts and brought them over. She put the sausage gravy on the side for both and had included some butter and honey on the plate. She refilled Chris and Gene's teas and checked if Alex needed more coffee.

"Enjoy," she smiled and headed back behind the counter to finish the chicken and broccoli Alfredo she was going to serve along with beef stew that day.

Alex started her breakfast cautiously. She trusted Rowan's cooking but was unsure about the combination. She munched the eggs and biscuit and smiled as the flavours washed over her palate.

Gene dug into his breakfast, dumping the thick gravy on the biscuits. Chris had told him it was good that way. He might as well try it if he was going to have something different.

Chris drank his tea and checked the time. "Is Ray meeting us here or at Max's?" he wanted to know.

"I told him here," Gene said around a mouthful of eggs.

Alex raised her eyebrows as Gene drowned his breakfast in gravy. She was not going to criticise him.

Ray half ran to the café. He was well aware he was verging dangerously on being late again. He didn't want another bollocking. He walked into the café and smiled pleasantly at Rowan as he passed her.

"You should try that gravy Bolls, never had anything like it," Gene suggested.

Chris hid a smile by taking another drink of tea.

Rowan waved at Ray and poured a cup of tea to bring to him. She thought about getting things together for a bacon buttie but decided against it. He may have already eaten.

She remembered back home the best sign of any diner or foodservice establishment was if the local law frequented it. She grinned in spite of herself and carried out the tea to her own little group of local law.

Alex looked up at his suggestion. She picked up the gravy boat and spooned a small amount of gravy on one of the biscuits. She cautiously bit into it an nodded in acknowledgement. She combined it with some egg and found that she actually quite enjoyed it.

Gene scraped the remainder of the thick white gravy dotted with chunks of sausage with a last piece of fluffy biscuit and chased it with a drink of tea.

"So, today we'll just go over what Max can do to help and make sure we take note of any information he can give us. Chris, Ray, I want you to see if you can get any information on Glenda Mitchell and Danny Mitchell. Take Ronnie with you, she may know something that can help," Gene instructed.

Chris nodded.

Alex finished her biscuit and gulped down the remainder of her coffee.

Ray drained his tea and thought passively.

"Guv, are we all going to see Max?" Ray knew that Ronnie was pretty anxious to clear her name and when the Guv had called earlier with the news that they would be paying Max a call she had wanted to get involved.

Jack sat nervously next to Alyssa in the cab. He really had no idea what to say to her at that moment.

Alyssa moved her gaze from the window as the cab started. She turned to look at Jack.

"So, what do you do for a living?" she asked.

Jack looked at her in surprise and gave her an easy smile.

"I'm the Head at Walford High School," he answered after a pause. "You?"

He was a head teacher. Interesting. Loads of stories about the local kids. Maybe he knew Abi.

"Oh, I'm just a PA at the local car lot," she answered with a shrug.

"Well, PA, that's not all bad," he told her. "I didn't picture you around cars though, more large posh office," he teased.

Alyssa smiled at him.

"Nothing so fancy I'm afraid. But the pay is good and my boss is nice, so it's good for now"

She shifted in her seat to make herself more comfortable.

"Besides I don't think there are any posh offices in Walford."

Jack laughed and nodded.

"Yes, I think that's a pretty accurate description," he agreed. The cab pulled up outside the cinema.

"Well, looks like we're here," he observed.

Alyssa nodded and opened the door to the cab. She thanked the driver and stepped out onto the street.


	21. Chapter 21

**We do not own Eastenders, Ashes to Ashes or Waterloo Road**

**Chapter 21**

"Bolly already gave her the okay. I think it might help to have a Mitchell there, especially one who doesn't seem to hold a grudge against Max's son. There's also the fact that if we clear Bradley without a new suspect, Marsden will target her again. We have to play this carefully and keep that idiot sister of hers out of the loop and all. She could be trouble. Ronnie at least seems to have a brain and isn't afraid to use it," Gene grudgingly admitted.

Ray nodded. Inside, he was glad that Ronnie met with his DCI's approval even if it was only because she was fairly smart.

Gene checked his watch. "Time for one more cup of tea I think," he said.

Rowan saw Gene's expression and knew he was out of tea. She grabbed the bill and the pot of tea. She refilled the teas and Gene handed her the money for his and Alex's breakfasts. She grinned and took the empty plates as she headed back.

Alex thanked Rowan as she took the plates away.

She picked up her mug and drank some of the liquid as she leant back into her chair.

"Is Ronnie coming here or meeting us at Max's?" Gene asked Ray suddenly.

Rowan quickly washed up the dishes and then lifted the lid on the large pot of aromatic beef stew that was simmering on the stove. She rang up the bill and took Gene his change.

/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie raised her eyebrows.

"Sure, I don't mind babysitting, but a bit of help down here would be a good idea. Never know if she'll wake up and need me," Ronnie suggested.

Brian perked up when he overheard Roxy asking Ronnie to babysit. He wasn't sure about a woman with a kid but the money might make it easy to ignore.

Roxy nodded her agreement.

"I'll give Christian a call and see if he can work tonight. If all else fails, I ask Tracy."

"Works for me," Ronnie said. "Aunty Peg is back what, next week?" she wondered as she washed up some glasses. She noticed the empty pint glass and filled it quickly and put it in front of the overly-handsome man at the bar.

Roxy looked up at the calender that hung above the phone.

"Yep. She and Pat are back next Friday"

She saw Ronnie serving Brian and gave him a quick smile before her sister turned.

Brian gave Roxy a quick up and down look and a wink when Ronnie turned away after giving him his new pint. Clearly he was in with a chance. He wasn't surprised. He couldn't wait to talk to her alone some more.

Ronnie checked the clock.

"I better shove off, back after while. If I'm going to be more than an hour I'll text you," she called as she ran out the door and hurried over to the café. She went inside and was glad to see they were still there.

Roxy waved at her sister as she disappeared out of the pub. She picked up the few empty glasses on the bar and placed them into the sink. She needed to invest in a dishwasher for this place. It would cut down her workload immensely.

Roxy made her way back over to Brian. "I don't believe I know your name."

"Brian Curtis," he replied and held out his hand for her to shake.

"And you haven't suggested a restaurant yet," he said with a slow smile.

She shook his hand. The handshake was firm yet his hands were fairly soft.

"Well, the two decent places around here are Fargos or the Argy Bajhee. So it depends if you want Indian food or not. And I'd say make a reservation at about 7:45."

Roxy was entranced by his eyes. They were such a brilliant shade of blue. She caught herself before she made it obvious that she was staring at him and pondered her answer.

"Food's food," Brian replied with a slight shrug, his deep voice husky, as he gazed into her eyes. "I'm more concerned with what you want."

Roxy stared back into his eyes and lost herself in the pools of blue. He really was very charming.

"Argy Bajhee then," she decided.

He smiled and propped his chin in his hand.

"Fantastic, I actually love Indian food," he told her. "You must be reading my mind."

He gazed at her for a few moments.

"I better book us that table," he remarked and pulled out his phone.

Roxy giggled at him.

She smiled flirtatiously at him a he withdrew his phone to make the call. She quickly scanned the bar and went to serve the randomers waiting for her assistance.

Brian tracked her with his eyes as she wandered around the pub serving people. He booked the reservation and flipped his phone closed.

He got up to talk to her as she came back to the bar.

"Well, love," he said as he gazed down at her. "I'll be here for you at 7:30, be ready." He gently tweaked her chin with his thumb and forefinger and then took her hand and kissed it.

"Later."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and strolled out of the pub.

Roxy felt her skin tingle where his lips had brushed her hand. She watched him leave and turned her attention half-heartedly back to her customers. Her mind fixed on more important matters.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack paid the driver and followed Alyssa to the building. He queued up for the tickets and shoved his hands in his pockets. His palms were sweating again, he noticed in annoyance.

Alyssa joined him in the queue. It wasn't long and they were still in time for the showing at the time they wanted to see.

They reached the desk and Alyssa stepped forward.

"2 for Nightmare on Elm Street please," she asked as she withdrew her purse.

Jack put out his hand and gestured Alyssa to put her money away as he handed the notes for the tickets to the cashier.

"I asked, I pay," he insisted. "And if you're very nice, I might just throw in popcorn and a coke," he added with a teasing grin.

Alyssa placed her purse back into her bag. She smiled at him, he was such a gentleman. She was falling in love with his voice as well.

"So what are you considering 'nice' to be?" she asked him innocently.

"Wellll," he began expansively as he handed her the ticket. "It's a given that you have to go on and on about my dashing good looks and charm, oh, and that I'm brilliant as well," he teased as he offered her his arm to escort her to the concession counter.

Alyssa took his arm, giggling.

"Well of course, an ego boost. However surely it's easier if I just do this..."

With no more warning than that, Alyssa twisted, reached up and gently kissed him.

Jack started in surprise when she kissed him. It was quite the last thing he had expected. But he put a hand on her cheek and kissed her back softly and chastely.

Alyssa smiled into the kiss as he responded.

She broke the kiss and smiled up at him. She held back a laugh at the look on his face. Pleasantly surprised, she concluded.

"It seems I owe you popcorn and a coke," he conceded with a smile.

"Yes. I believe you do" she answered before taking his arm again and allowing him to lead her in the direction of concession counter.

"Come on then," he laughed and got her popcorn and a coke and then led her to find a seat in the theatre.

Alyssa sat down in the theatre and placed the coke in the holder on the seat. They had managed to find a couple of seats together fairly easily after they had woven through the clusters of people that had been milling around.

She leant back in the chair and took a few pieces of popcorn out of the bag.

Jack glanced at Alyssa. Encouraged by her kiss in the lobby, he casually slung an arm around her shoulders and leaned back in his seat.

Alyssa smiled as she felt Jack's arm around her shoulder. She shifted in her seat so her body was positioned towards him.

The lights went down and she picked up some more popcorn in anticipation.

Jack was finding it more and more difficult to concentrate on the movie. The smell of Alyssa's perfume was proving quite the distraction. He wondered absently how many of his students were here at the film and how fast the news would travel around the school on Monday.

Alyssa leaned further into his arm and took his hand. She squeezed it tightly. Her eyes were fixed on the screen and refused to move no matter how hard she tried or how much she wanted to look away.

Jack started a bit as she moved closer to him and squeezed his hand. He squeezed it back and wrapped his arm around her shoulder a little tighter.

Alyssa relaxed a little as she felt Jack's arm tighten around her. She breathed out a little and picked up some popcorn. She always ended up eating if she was nervous, anxious or scared. It had become a habit more than anything else.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief when the film was over. It wasn't his sort of thing but he hadn't minded, not with Alyssa there. He looked at her as the house lights came up and then stood and held out his hand to her.

Alyssa took his hand and stood.

"Well I agree that Jackie Earle Haley is nothing on Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger. However that was a lot more intense than the 80's version."

Jack hummed and took her hand tucked it around his arm.

"I confess I was a bit distracted," he commented absently as he led her from the theater. "Should we get something to eat?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ray looked up at Gene's question.

"Here I think."

His thoughts were confirmed when he saw Ronnie come into the café.

He moved up to make room for her at the small table.

"Right, since we're all here I suggest we get moving," Gene stated as he stood. "Ta for breakfast love," he said to Rowan as he led the way out of the café. She nodded.

Chris stopped and gave Rowan a quick kiss.

"See you later," she said and stroked his cheek.

Ronnie lagged behind to walk with Alex.

Chris got in step with Ray and looked at him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, mate," he said quietly so only Ray could hear, "you looked a bit weird when you got here. What happened?"

Ray looked up at Chris. He dug in his pocket and withdrew the keys as a way of an explanation.

"I was in shock," he said as the dangled from his finger.

Chris looked at his mate in surprise.

"Flat keys, I'd be shocked and all," he breathed. "Guess it's serious then, mate. Nice one."

Ray smirked at his friend. And placed the keys back into his pocket. He was sure Ronnie would not be impressed if he lost them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie made sure Ray wasn't within earshot and then leaned close to Alex. "I gave Ray a set of my flat keys."

Alex smiled happily at her friend.

"Ronnie, that's fantastic! I'll bet he was shocked! Even Gene doesn't have the keys to my place yet! Mind you if he wanted to come in he'd probably just break the door down, he's done that several times at my old place," she mused.

She wondered whether Ronnie was taking things too quickly. She hadn't known Ray very long. She sighed. It was Ronnie's choice. If she wanted Ray to have access to her flat at all times that was her decision.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris clapped his friend on the back and smiled.

"Rowan wants to give me keys too but she wants to talk to Alyssa first, since they're flatmates," Chris supplied. "I don't mind if she can't, the idea that she wants to is enough and all. She's trusted me with a lot about herself, stuff she don't normally share with people. It's a lot to take in."

Ray grinned at Chris.

"That's great news mate. Personally I'm not big on the whole talking malarkey. If she wants to tell me something she will and vice versa."

"Yea, well she wanted to and she did," Chris agreed. "It feels good that she trusts me that much."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie smiled shyly.

"I don't know how to explain it," she said, confusion lacing her tone. "He's not like anyone I've ever met. He," she broke off, searching for what she wanted to say. "He makes me feel safe. Do you know what I mean? It's not just the great sex and frankly he has um, minor annoyances like any man, but when I'm with him, it's like, nothing can hurt me because he wouldn't let it," she sighed. "That's hard to give up. I know it seems like I hardly know him, but at the same time it feels like it doesn't matter."

She looked at Alex to see if she understood what she was saying. She knew Roxy never would and so hadn't bothered trying. Let her think it was all about the sex. But Alex was different. She was sure Alex would get what she was saying.

Gene glanced back and saw the two women involved in a deep conversation and though he was tempted to lag back and listen, he thought it best not too. Bolly could be vicious when she wanted to be and he had no desire to make her mad.

Alex nodded knowingly and looked at Gene, she caught his glance. She smiled.

"I know exactly what you mean" Alex nodded "It's the same for me and Gene. But with Gene it's not just a feeling, I know that I'm safe with him because," Alex broke off and searched for the words she needed. There were countless times when she had been in trouble that Gene had been there and rescued her. "I've...had experiences at work where I've nearly died and he always, well, saved me I suppose." Alex thought about Ronnie's last sentence. "There's a lot I don't know about Gene but I know if it reaches a point where it's vital that I know something then he will tell me. It annoys the hell out of me but I love him," She confessed.

Ronnie nodded. She had known Alex would understand. She thought about Ray walking behind her and added a bit of extra swing in her step.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray noticed Ronnie's pace change slightly. He had been watching her out of the corner of his eye.

The woman was a bloody tease. He heard Chris talking and removed his gaze from Ronnie's arse.

"Uh, yeah. Trust is important."

Ronnie heard Ray miss a beat in his conversation and covered her mouth to hold back a giggle. She fixed her expression and fell back to walk next to him as they reached Max's door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Max looked at the clock and realized the officers would be arriving soon. He checked the place over once again and then began to pace, desperate for a fag.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Max opened the door before Gene could knock, he'd seen them coming. He let them in and was a bit surprised to see Ronnie Mitchell was with them. He wondered why.

"Go ahead and have a seat," Max said as casually as he could. He wasn't sure about this but if it would help clear Bradley's name he was willing to help. "Can I get anyone tea or coffee?"

"I'll have tea, ta," replied Gene.

Alex filed into Max's house in her customary position behind Gene. She followed him through to the lounge and declined his offer of tea or coffee.

Ray brushed his hand against Ronnie's as she slowed to walk with him. He led her and Chris up the steps to Max's house behind his fellow DI.

"Coffee," he nodded to Max as he looked around the room he found himself in. 'Posh git,' he thought as he took in his surroundings.

Max quickly made the drinks and came back and handed Gene and Ray their cups. He sat down uneasily on a chair he brought over from the dining table and waited.

"Right then," Gene said after taking a drink of tea. "I want you to tell events from your point of view starting with the night of Archie Mitchell's murder. I want just what you saw and heard. I don't want any speculation or opinions at this time. Just the details and events as you remember in order as best you can.'

He handed Alex the little tape recordered and gestured her to take notes.

"When you're finished, then I want Ronnie to do the same. We should be able to get a fair picture of what happened with what we get from the pair of you. I want any detail, no matter how insignificant it may seem. And I also want it completely understood," he began in a menacing tone and his glance took in everyone in the room, "this goes no further than these four walls. We know the real killer is out there and I would prefer to avoid he or she getting a whiff of what's going on. Understood?"

Max and Ronnie nodded.

"Now, when you're ready."

Alex pulled out a notepad and began recording everything that Max and Ronnie told them. She wrote each persons account on separate pages. She looked down at her notes as she wrote them. These would have to be cross referenced later. No doubt she would have to do that.

Max felt his throat going dry several times as he spoke. He tried to recall as much as possible things he'd seen and heard and things Bradley had told him. He felt a heaving sense of relief when he'd finished.

Ronnie had paid close attention to what Max said, taking mental notes of points where their two stories might mesh. She was surprised at some of what he had included. She hadn't thought some of it would be relevant but Max included it, as instructed. Any minor detail whether it seemed significant or not.

Her stomach knotted as she realized some of the things she was going to have to include in her version of events. The fights and accusations of her sister were nothing compared to the fact that she was going to have to talk about what her father had done to her, in the past and up to his death. They knew some bits and pieces, but she was reticent to impart all of it.

Gene sat in silence for a few moments after Max had finished. He looked at Alex to verify she'd got everything down.

Alex finished furiously scribbling down notes on everything that Max had said. There was a lot. Nearly 3 pages worth of information.

She nodded at Gene as Max finished and turned her attention to Ronnie. She shifted her position so she was facing her and held her pen. Ready to go.

Ray looked at Ronnie as Max finished. He gave her an encouraging smile.

"Ta very much Max," Gene said quietly and then looked at Ronnie. "When you're ready."

Ronnie gave Ray a brief smile back and took a deep breath. She spoke steadily and surely, stressing the points where hers and Max's stories intertwined. She related the accusations of her own sister and what she'd said in return. She spoke of further problems dividing the pair of them as she began to detail her father's systematic abuse of her through the years. She began to falter when she spoke of her daughter Danielle and had to pause a number of times. She stared at the floor unable to look at anyone. She rapidly related her sister's disbelief and increased accusations leading to the fracture of their relationship. She then moved on to the surprising arrival of their mother. Her sister's unwillingness to accept their mother and then her odd wholehearted acceptance of the person their mother said was their brother.

She folded her hands in her lap as she finished, still staring at the floor. She heaved a great breath and waited.

Gene looked at Alex.

Max sat in shock. He'd heard a few rumors here and there but hadn't imagined what Ronnie must have gone through. He found himself disliking Roxy just a little bit more than he already did.

Ray felt himself break during Ronnie's admission. He wanted to scoop her up and tell her everything would be okay. But he held himself until she had finished. He looked at his Guv and then at Alex.

Alex had detached herself from the heart-wrenching story whilst she wrote. It was only once Ronnie had finished that she allowed her feelings to take hold. She slowly reached for Gene's hand and squeezed it for reassurance before releasing it and turning to look at her friend.

"Thank you, Ronnie. I know how hard that must have been for you," she said tenderly.

Ray stood and walked over to her. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a gentle hug. He was so proud of her, angry at her deceased father, and fuming at her sister. However, the tenderness he felt for this woman was unquestionable as he held her in his arms.

Ronnie nodded at Alex's words, head still bent. She raised her head a bit when Ray sat next to her, her expression bleak. She allowed him to enfold her in his arms. She sniffed and raised her head and blinked.

Gene stood up and shook Max's hand.

"Thank you for this. It should help a great deal. Don't push it, but if you manage to get anything from your brother about Bradley's whereabouts that can also be helpful. I won't ask you to divulge the information if you get it unless necessary. But if you find out and can get him to contact you and tell you anything he might remember that can help too. Not to mention being able to let him know he can come home when we find out who the killer is. And we will find out." Gene finished emphatically.

He walked over to Ronnie and hunkered down next to her and looked her in the eye.

"Thank you. I know that was hard but the worst is over. You should know we believe you if no one else does, though I understand it's your sister, family rejection can be tough. She's struck me as the sort who lives in denial. I don't imagine she'll be pleased when we find the person responsible if for no other reason than she's in the habit of keeping the blame where it's at. If you're willing, I'm sure Bolly could use help with her notes. I'd put Chris or Ray on it but they have something else I need them to do."

He stood up then.

"Thank you very much for your time. We'll leave you to it. Call DI Drake if you find out anything else," he told Max and handed him Drake's card. "Right everyone. Let's leave this man to enjoy his Sunday."

He shook Max's hand again and headed for the door.

Chris patted Ronnie encouragingly on the back. He was tempted to see if he could talk to her more about what had happened to her. Rowan had been sporting a couple of bruises and he didn't quite believe her story that she'd slipped and fallen while taking out the bin bags. He was glad Alyssa either hadn't noticed them or had and believed Rowan's story about the fall. Chris had his suspicions.

He decided to wait. It might still be too raw for Ronnie to talk about.

As Gene stepped out the door, he looked back.

"Chris, Ray, a word."

Ray gave Ronnie a squeeze and kissed the top of her head.

He released her and stood to follow his Guv out of the house, dragging his feet slightly as he went.

"Yes, Guv?"

Alex watched the rest of the team file out. She sat down next to Ronnie and took her hand.

"Well done. Now we can go over these back at mine or the cafe. I think it best if we avoid the pub seeing as it's likely your sister will be there."

She had a back up plan if Ronnie refused. She would call Shaz and ask her to get down to Walford ASAP. She had a good eye for this sort of thing. She wondered what Shaz had been up to while the team had been absent. A stab of guilt jolted her stomach as she realized they had left her to deal with Keats on her own. God only knew the hell he had put her through.

She made her way down the steps and waited for Ronnie to join her. She completely understood if Ronnie had something else she'd rather be doing than cross referencing case notes. It was not the funnest part of the job by any means.

Gene checked quickly that Alex was not out yet and pulled Chris and Ray off to the side.

He pulled something wrapped in a towel out of his pocket that proved to be a tub glass from the pub when he unwrapped it and showed it to them. He hurriedly wrapped it again and handed it to Ray.

"There's only two sets of prints on that glass, mine and Danny Mitchell's. Not sure why I pocketed the damn thing at the time but it seems it will be useful. I want you and Chris to go and get those prints run and get me any information on them as soon as, understood?"

Chris nodded. "Marsden doesn't usually come in on Sundays so it should be easy," he added.

"Right then, get to work," Gene ordered.

Ronnie watched Ray go and then looked at Alex. She smiled at Alex's comment and squeezed her hand.

"I have to go to the pub. I told my sister I'd help out. However, she has a date tonight and I'll be babysitting. She's going to get in some backup for me so we can work while she's gone. If that's all right." She stood up and with a quick smile at Max followed Alex out the door.

Alex led Ronnie out of the house and spoke as she walked.

"I'm going to call Shaz, as well. I'll get her over here and make a start. Then we can come over once Roxy has gone out," she said.

Ronnie nodded agreement. "We'll be fine once she's gone. Christian won't bother us at all, nor Tracey if it's her."

Alex looked suspiciously at Gene, Ray and Chris who seemed to be plotting something. She hated it when they did that and deliberately left her out on stuff. She didn't like being kept in the dark.

"Yes, Guv."

Ray looked at Chris and shrugged. He pocketed the glass before Alex could see what it was.

He shot a smile at Ronnie and nodded respectfully at Alex as he turned and walked away with Chris.

Alex made her way down the steps and watched them go. He was NOT keeping her out again.

"What did you give Ray?" she asked curiously.

Chris waved to Alex and Ronnie and walked off with Ray.

Gene looked at Alex as she approached. He was not surprised when she jumped on him about what he'd given Ray. But she could get…overemotional…at times and though he was sure Ronnie would be glad to know they were looking into Danny he wanted to keep her out of the loop. She was a good actress but she might let something slip and make him suspicious. He wanted her in the dark a bit longer.

"Leave it Bolly, not here," Gene said in a low tone. "Let's move."

He turned and strode across the Square towards the pub.

Alex narrowed her eyes at him and followed him across the road. Pub. Typical.

She ran after him and grabbed his arm.

"Tell me!" she hissed insistently.

Gene frowned at Alex.

"Bolly, when we're alone, not now. Watch after your mate, she just bared her soul to a room of people and it wasn't easy. I'll tell you when we're alone."

Alex sighed. He was right. It was just when he deliberately kept her out of the loop she got impatient and frustrated.

"Pub? Or cafe?"

"Pub," he answered simply. "Need a pint after all that."

Ronnie walked along behind them. She could see Alex was upset at Gene and he seemed unwilling to cooperate. She went on into the pub as Alex asked him if they were going to the pub or the café.

She smiled at Roxy as she moved behind the counter.

"So, what time is your hot date?"

Roxy looked up at her sister as she came into the pub. She beamed.

"7:30," she answered happily.

She was going on a date with one of the best looking guys that had come into the pub since she had arrived in Walford.

Ronnie smiled for her sister. She pulled her normal calm around her and went about serving drinks. She could not let on to Roxy what she'd been doing, though her heart ached a bit that Roxy refused to believe her and would likely turn her back if Ronnie ever mentioned it again. In a way, telling a room full of people she didn't know very well, who accepted her words without question, had helped ease the pain a great deal.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Danny grinned as he received a text from Glenda confirming the plane tickets had been bought.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan was glad the café stayed busy. She was even happier when Chris stopped in and got himself and Ray cups of tea to go.

She hadn't sensed Brian's presence but that didn't mean he wasn't around. She was careful to not let people see how on edge she was.

"Be back as soon as we're done and then we can go to the pub if you like," Chris told her and kissed her cheek and then her lips. The bruise on her cheek was still faint, but he could see it up close. He imagined tomorrow it would be quite lurid. He slid his hand down her arm and saw the barely perceptible look of pain in her eyes as he brushed the one he was sure was on her arm. Her facial expression gave away nothing. Rowan nodded and winked and moved to serve the next customer. Chris handed Ray his cup of tea and walked out, heading for the police station.

Ray took his tea off Chris and put his fag out.

"Cheers."

He glanced at Chris' face and saw it was laced with worry.

"What's wrong?"

Chris shook off his reverie at Ray's question. He hadn't realized he'd been so distracted.

"Oh, nothing, mate. Just," he shrugged. "Nothing."

He grinned at Ray and took a drink of his tea. And besides, how could he explain that he could literally feel that Rowan was lying about the reason for the bruises.

Ray slapped his shoulder.

"Good. Let's get off to the station."

He drank some of his tea as he set off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Max felt quite drained and worked his way through half a bottle of scotch after the officers left. He sat on the couch and stared at the wall and then picked up the phone and called Alyssa. He could do with her company.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa gave Jack a curious look.

"Distracted?"

Her phone began to ring and she released his arm to retrieve it from her bag. She gave him an apologetic look as she withdrew it from her bag. She glanced at the caller ID and sighed as she pressed the green button and answered the call.

"Max?"

Jack nearly answered her question and was interrupted by her mobile ringing. He waited patiently while she answered it and wondered who 'Max' was. Her boyfriend? He'd thought she was single. He studied the "Coming Soon" movie posters as she spoke.

"Hey, just wondered if you were free tonight? I could use your company," Max said, keeping his tone light. He didn't want to her to agree because she felt sorry for him.

"Sorry. I have plans today. I'll see you tomorrow," she answered bluntly.

She shut off her phone and shoved it back into her bag.

She smiled at Jack as she faced him. Max was just a bit of fun but she hoped that this thing with Jack would escalate into something more. Rowan was right, compared to Jack, Max just didn't _feel_ right.

Max stared at the phone in his hand in shock as Alyssa hung up on him. He could understand if she had plans but she'd never been so…cold…before. He wondered what he'd done wrong.

Alyssa began to move out of the cinema and onto the street. She pulled her jacket firmly around her as the breeze hit her.

"Why were you distracted?" she asked, her tone concerned.

Her abruptness on the phone had surprised Jack and he found himself trying to find an answer to her question.

"Just wondering how many students were there and how quickly it will be all over school on Monday that I was there, with a woman," he grinned. "I admit I've avoided women and dating a bit since coming to Walford so I'm sure this will be big news."

Alyssa nodded knowingly. She remembered all the gossip there was surrounding teachers and their 'love lives' when she was in school. There was always speculation concerning the more attractive teachers too.

"Why avoid women though? Are we that intimidating?" she teased him.

"I was engaged before I moved here. Our breakup was, a very bad time. When I got here it took awhile to get past it and the next thing I know I'm top of the list of all the single mothers in the area. I didn't want to take the chance of dating the parent of a student so I just avoided the whole business altogether," he paused. "I'm sure up till now everyone was convinced I was gay," he joked to lighten the mood.

He wanted to ask about the man on the phone, Max, but stayed quiet.

"So, as I was saying, dinner?"

Alyssa nodded as he spoke. She could see why single mothers would target him. He was gorgeous. She laughed at his comment about being gay. Alyssa reached down and took his hand.

"Dinner sounds lovely," she responded.

"Well, let's walk around and see what strikes us," he suggested. He'd not been in this part of town often and looked forward to trying something new.

Alyssa nodded at Jack. the Sunday afternoon traffic had began to ease off and there was now only the occasional car that passed the cinema, in contrast to the steady stream that had been flowing when they had gone inside. Evidently most people were journeying home for the evening or had already reached their destination.

"Where'd you want to go?" she asked as they started to pass restaurants and bars.

"That looks okay over there," Jack said, pointing out a Greek place he'd spotted across the road. "What do you think?"

Alyssa looked in the direction he was pointing and spotted the little Greek place.

"Only if we get taramasalata or tzatziki as a starter" she replied with a grin.

"Deal," said Jack and led her across to the little restaurant.

After they were seated, he took care to find out what she wanted and then ordered for them both.

"I'm thinking half a day for it to get round the school," he remarked, bringing up their earlier conversation.

Alyssa laughed.

"And no doubt it will get blown completely out of proportion," she smiled back.

Jack reared his head back and laughed.

"Oh, of course, by the time the day is over I imagine it will be all over school that I shagged someone in the middle of the theatre."

He took a drink of his wine, still shaking with laughter and shook his head.

"So, why don't you talk about you?" he suggested. "Seems only fair."

Alyssa shared in his laughter and raised her eyebrows at his comment.

"Go on then" she replied "what would you like to know?"

Jack pondered taking the opening to ask who Max was but still felt he was in uncertain territory.

"Anything you want to tell me," he replied and took another drink of his wine. "Just, share away."

Alyssa thought carefully wondering where to start.

"Well, I live in Walford with my flatmate, Rowan. We've only been here for about a week. Erm...my parents disowned me a while back. My favorite season is Autumn and I love sweet foods," she stated randomly, saying the first things that came into her head.

"Rowan is the one who runs the café now right?" he asked. "And you work at the car lot." he added.

Alyssa sipped her drink and nodded.

"Yep, Ro owns the café, which is the perfect job for her, she's an amazing cook. And yeah. The car lot," she shrugged.

Jack couldn't stand it any longer.

"And Max is..." he began.

Alyssa raised her eyebrows at him realising he had heard her phone call.

"Max is my boss," she replied "Why?" she asked curiously.

"He calls you to work this time of day on a Sunday? Don't think much of him as a boss," Jack said flatly and started on his dinner which had finally arrived.

Alyssa picked up her fork and started her food.

"I'm his PA," she stated simply. "There's always something he needs me to do," she answered before taking a mouthful.

Jack nodded along with her comment and took another bite.

"How's yours?" he asked after he'd swallowed his mouthful.

Alyssa nodded and swallowed.

"It's good!" she praised and then took another bite.

"Anything else you'd like to know?"

Jack shrugged. "Anything you want to talk about. It's been awhile for me so I'm afraid my conversational skills are a bit limited," he chuckled.

Alyssa smiled again and thought for a moment. She wondered what she could tell him or ask him about.

"How long have you been living in Walford?"

"Well, as I said earlier I've been living in Walford about two years now. I like it and the school," he replied and then ate another bite.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Once inside the station, Chris led Ray quickly and quietly to the lab to get the fingerprints checked. He'd been surprised that he was expected to know how to use the equipment and had been trained when it was discovered he didn't. In this case, it was a stroke of luck. He had Ray watch the door while he quickly went to work. It was also fortunate that Danny had smaller hands than the Guv and that the Guv tended to down whiskey in one go. He held up the glass to the light and was able to immediately see which prints belonged to the Guv and which didn't. He got the information scanned in and then set the computer to work.

He blew out a breath and walked over to Ray.

"Just have to wait now," he shrugged.

Ray watched Chris with interest and kept an eye on the corridor outside the room as Chris worked.

No one had come past so far and if they were lucky then no one would.

"How long?"

"Hard to say," Chris answered. "Hopefully not long."

He turned and watched the computer as it blurred through the database.

Ray nodded silently and tried to keep his mind off Ronnie and focused on the task at hand. He heard footsteps coming down the corridor and braced himself. They passed without faltering though and he was satisfied. He tried to listen to the passage outside the door and not the whirring of the machine that would get them vital information.

Chris stood over the computer, urging it to hurry under his breath.

Suddenly the information they were waiting for flashed up on the screen.

"No record found."

"Shit," Chris spat and turned to Ray. "Dead end. The Guv is not gonna like this."

Ray growled.

"Can't we radio Shaz and ask her what she can find on him? Surely a bit of background can't hurt," he shrugged as he tried to find a solution to the dilemma they had been faced with.

"I don't know Ray," Chris admitted. "Probably shouldn't do that without the Guv's say-so first though. All this means is that he doesn't have a criminal record. Ronnie seems convinced he's not her brother so what if he's using a fake name? Let's get out of here."

Chris cleared his search from the machine and stuck the glass in his jacket pocket.

Ray nodded glumly. Still, pulling up anything they could find on the guy could only help. He'd put it to the Guv and see what he thought about the situation.

He poked his head around the door and cautiously looked from left to right checking that the coast was clear. He waved Chris forward and proceeded to follow his friend out of Walford Police station.

Chris led Ray the fastest way out of the station. He looked at his watch.

"I have to pick up Rowan, do you want to walk by with me or go straight to the pub. I'm sure she'd feed us if we ask nice," he grinned.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex nodded glumly and followed him into the Queen Vic. She plonked herself down into a seat as far away from the bar that she could find and started to play with a beer mat absently.

Gene went to the bar and ordered a pint for himself and a red wine for Bolly. Sometimes he could not figure out why she could not just let something go. Her arguments could cause problems later. They were trying to keep a low profile. He wondered if he should talk to her about it. He felt himself rolling his eyes at the idea. Gene Genie didn't discuss. He ordered and expected to be obeyed. He paid for the drinks and then went and sat down next to her.

"Bolls," he began as he handed her the drink and made sure no one was nearby. "This case could get messy. You are going to have to stop pushing me for answers when we are out in public like that. I promise I'll tell you everything at times when we can't be overheard but otherwise, be a good girl and keep your mouth shut, or we are going to end up with problems," he requested in a low tone and took a drink of his pint.

Alex scowled and took a gulp of the wine. She didn't like it but knew that she had to accept it, he wouldn't have it any other way. Her face softened, he had just promised to tell her everything when they were alone. She could deal with that. If the curiosity hadn't eaten her up first.

She thought back over the times at Fenchurch. He had always opened up to her eventually. Though at times it had taken longer than others, with him being corrupt it had taken him a few days, but with the truth about Sam it had taken months of her prying to get him to open up to her.

"So are you going to tell me now?" she pressed.

"Patience, bloody woman," he grunted and tweaked her nose. He took a drink of his pint to cover that he was checking for anyone nearby. He leaned over close to her. "It was a glass with Danny Mitchell's prints on it. I've told Chris and Ray to run them," he breathed into her ear. "I didn't want your mate Ronnie to overhear. That's something we can keep to ourselves just now."

Alex glared at him as he tweaked her nose. Her expression changed instantly as he explained what he was keeping from her.

She nodded once he had finished to show she had understood, she leaned over to kiss his cheek.

She moved back to her original position and took another drink.

Gene snorted as she kissed his cheek. His cheek. He took another drink of his pint. At least maybe now she'd stop badgering him for information in public.

"So, now we wait for the boys to get back?" she asked casually.

"Yes, and let's hope they find something. It will make our job that much easier."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray weighed up his options. On the one hand there was Rowan's fantastic cooking and the opportunity of being fed, however he would have to watch them being all smushy. On the other hand there was a bar, which meant booze, and Ronnie.

"I'm gonna go straight to the boozer, Chris."

Chris nodded.

"Okay, see you over there. Tell the Guv what we found out right away," he advised.

Then went into the café.

Rowan was chatting away with Bianca when he went in. He walked up to the counter and she absently handed him a plate of stew and a crusty roll. He shook his head and chuckled.

How did she do that?

He sat down and began to eat. She brought over a mug of tea a moment later and sat down with him.

He pointed at her cheek with his fork. "That's going to look pretty nasty tomorrow," he commented.

She nodded but said nothing. "Good day?"

"So-so," he answered. "Looking forward to a quiet drink in the pub."

"Me too. I've been rushed off my feet."

She sat with her chin on her hand and stared off in the distance while he finished his food. When he had she took his dishes to the back.

"Ready."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray let Chris go and hurried into the pub. He saw the Guv and Drake straight away. He winked at Ronnie and sat with his colleagues.

"Danny's fingerprints aren't on the database. I reckon we should get Shaz to do a background check on him, get some more info," he said in a hushed tone so only his DCI could hear.

Ray was unsure whether he had told DI Drake yet, he wasn't willing to risk the Guv's wrath.

Alex smiled at Ray as he came in and sighed exasperatedly as he whispered something to Gene.

Gene frowned and sighed. He looked at Alex and make a slicing gesture across his neck.

"I'll think on it, but might not be a bad idea," Gene said, keeping it vague so he could speak loud enough for Alex to hear.

Ronnie brought Ray a pint and sat down for a moment. "She's leaving at 7:30 so we can tackle that paperwork then," she said to Alex. She looked up and saw Rowan and Chris coming in and got up. "Well, there's a lemonade with vodka and a pint," she said and went to the bar to get them drinks too.

Alex sighed and took another gulp of wine grateful that he was including her in the conversation.

Ray grinned at Ronnie in thanks and took a large gulp if his drink. Boy, did he need that.

He looked up at Chris and Rowan as they walked in. Either Rowan hadn't fed him, or Chris had eaten extraordinarily fast.

"You should have come in to eat, Ray," Chris began as he sat down. "That beef stew was amazing and all."

Rowan blushed, the only mar in the red was the purpling of the bruise beginning to show on her cheek.

"I think he inhaled it. In fact, I'm sure he didn't chew once," she joked.

Ronnie put their drinks down and sat down by Ray again.

"Tell me honestly there is only half a shot in here?" Rowan pleaded.

Ronnie laughed. "Yes, I made it myself don't worry."

Ray slipped his arm around Ronnie's waist. He laughed at Rowan's comment about Chris inhaling the food.

"Well, Rowan your food is astounding," he told her truthfully as he took another gulp from his pint.

Rowan blushed brightly and took a sip of her drink.

"Cheers, Ray," she whispered and unthinkingly tucked her hair behind her ear.

Ronnie gasped. "Rowan what happened to your face?" she blurted out before she could stop herself.

Rowan looked at Ronnie, startled and put her hand to her cheek.

"I slipped and fell against the doorframe when I was taking out the garbage this morning. It's fine," Rowan explained and drank down half her drink.

Chris carefully kept his face expressionless. He wasn't going to give it away, at least not yet. If she felt she still needed to lie, he would let it go for now.

Ronnie's eyes narrowed at Rowan's explanation but she said nothing.

Alex gasped at the mark on Rowan's face. That didn't look like she'd fallen against a door. Alex wasn't going to press her. She only hoped that she was opening up to Chris. She knew Chris hadn't done it; he was incapable of inflicting any sort of damage onto a woman.

Ray studied the developing bruise and glanced at Chris questioningly.

Chris saw Ray's look and just shook his head. It was Rowan's place to say something or not. But he would keep a closer eye on her.

Ray raised his eyebrows at him but didn't pry. Not his business.

Rowan licked her lips and stared at her drink, knowing she'd spoiled the mood. She didn't think they bought her story. She knew Chris hadn't, there was a bond building between them and he had to know she was lying. But he was letting it slide.

She wasn't going to let it bother her. As long as Brian didn't catch her alone, it wouldn't happen again.

Roxy glanced up at the clock. She had about an hour to get ready. She waved to get Ronnie's attention then gestured that she was going upstairs.

She mouthed the word 'Tracy' at her sister to tell her that Tracy should show up to cover the bar soon. Then she rushed upstairs to prepare for her night out.

Ronnie gave Roxy a thumbs up and glanced around the pub to check the drinks.

"Be right back," she said as she noticed a couple of drinks needed refreshing.

"I'll have another and all love," Gene told her and drained his pint.

Roxy ran upstairs and got ready as fast as she could. She finished and sighed when the familiar screaming from her daughter's room began. She gathered her child up in her arms and rocked her gently. She didn't have time for this.

Roxy carried her still upset daughter downstairs and gave Ronnie an exasperated look as she tried to stem her tears.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brian finished getting ready and headed out for the pub. He should get there bang on time.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie reached out and took Amy.

"Here, I'm the babysitter, Tracey will be here soon. Go do...whatever," she said and waved Roxy away.

Rowan leaned down and pulled her cigarettes and lighter out of her bag and got up.

"Be right back," she said with a small smile. She felt immensely awkward now and hated it.

She stepped out into the chill night air and lit up, gratefully taking a deep drag. She moved away from the door and sat on the bench outside and sighed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Brian walked in the pub door precisely on time. He walked up to the bar and looked around for Roxy.

Chris saw him come in and inadvertently glanced at the other door Rowan had gone through.

He got up. "I'll..." he began and then just headed out.

Roxy kissed both her daughter and sister on the cheek as Ronnie took the child from her.

"Thanks for this, Ron."

She waved at Brian as he came in and hopped out from behind the bar and made her way over to him.

Alex tensed slightly as she saw Brian enter. She watched Chris rush after Rowan and relaxed a little bit. She was concerned for her friend, not only because of the bruises she was sporting but also because if her reaction when Brian had walked in yesterday.

Ronnie watched as her sister bounced over to that overly-handsome ex of Rowan's and shook her head. She had vague doubts that her sister would return that evening.

Brian smiled at Roxy as she approached and he took her hand and kissed it, then tucked in around his arm and led her from the pub.

Roxy smiled broadly as he kissed her hand. She took his arm eagerly and let him lead her from her business.

Alex watched Roxy go with Brian and tool a large gulp of her drink.

Gene raised his eyebrow at Alex. He wondered why she gulped her drink like that.

The moment Tracey walked in a few moments after Roxy left, Ronnie came over to sit again, Amy cradled in her arms. She noticed Rowan and Chris coming back in.

"Good timing," she commented softly.

Rowan looked to be in a much better humour. She and Chris went to the bar and got more drinks and brought them over.

Rowan looked at Amy when she sat down and then reached out and stroked the baby's cheek.

"Oh, lovey, you're teething aren't you?" Rowan said to her. Ronnie nodded.

Rowan picked up her bag and began to rummage. After a moment she pulled out a smallish vial filled with a slightly dark liquid.

"Diluted clove oil," she opened it and handed it to Ronnie. Ronnie sniffed it.

"Smells nice," she said.

"It's a natural pain killer; rub some of it on her gums."

Ronnie did as instructed and after a few minutes Amy settled down and stopped screaming. She looked at Rowan who grinned.

"Keep it. It's already diluted but still, it doesn't take much as you saw."

"Why in the world would you happen to have this with you?" Ronnie wanted to know.

Rowan laughed. "No strange reason, I used to have a problem with one of my wisdom teeth. I finally got it pulled a few months ago but never took the stuff out of my bag."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You look amazing," Brian told Roxy as they walked towards the restaurant. "I think you are quite possibly one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen," he said seriously.

Roxy refused to contain how pleased she was with his compliment. She permitted the beaming smile to cover her face as he led her towards the local Indian.

Unable to resist, Brian stopped her outside the restaurant and pulled her into his arms for a kiss.

Roxy was pleasantly surprised for a moment but relaxed into it and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Brian smiled into the kiss as Roxy fell into it. Oh, she was a wondrous armful. He broke off the kiss and looked down at her.

"Well, now that awkwardness is out of the way, shall we?" he gestured her to precede him into the restaurant.

Roxy smiled at him and walked through the door into the small Indian restaurant.

Brian pulled out Roxy's chair for her to sit and slid his finger along the back of her neck as he moved to step around the table and sit in his own chair.

"Drink?" he asked her while the waiter was still nearby.

Roxy shivered slightly as his flesh came into contact with hers. She calmed herself with a deep breath and nodded at him.

"Please."

Brian ordered them drinks and leaned on the table to gaze at Roxy.

"So, you're a gorgeous pub landlady with a brother and sister and you're a mum to boot. Tell me more about this amazing woman in front of me," he invited with a sultry smile.

Roxy looked at him from under her eyelashes.

"Well, the pub was my dad's and I inherited it along with all of his money, he was murdered, I think it was by that Bradley Branning, but Ronnie is a suspect too. Some of the stuff she said about him was just spiteful," she vented to him.

Brian's eyebrows flew up at Roxy's words. Bit of a bunny boiler this one, he would have to play her carefully. Choosing the father over the sister, Daddy's Girl then, and likely spoiled to boot. He reached across the table and covered her hand with his, his eyes brimming with sympathy.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," he rumbled.

Roxy made eye contact with him.

"Thank you. I should be over it by now but it feels like he's still here because they haven't caught the killer yet. I just need closure," she shrugged.

She picked up a napkin and dabbed her eyes before the tears had a chance to fall.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex watched the baby in Ronnie's arms silently. She reminded her painfully of Molly. She took another gulp of her drink to try and block the unpleasant memories that were threatening to overflow in her mind. She was not going to cry.

Ray watched Ronnie with Amy and noticed for the first time just how maternal she was. He nursed his pint and studied her every movement.

Ronnie was relieved when Amy stopped screaming. She pocketed the oil Rowan gave her and noticed Ray watching her out of the corner of her eye. She could not translate the expression on his face and that made her nervous.

"Well, since she's calmed down I'm going to put her to bed. She's probably exhausted," she smiled and stood to carry Amy upstairs.

Alex was glad the baby was taken away. Painful memories of her own daughter had returned and she was now trying to hold herself together in front of the others at the table. She decided not to speak for a while. She didn't want to risk giving away how distressed she was by her voice cracking.

Ray watched Ronnie go with the little girl. He stroked his moustache thoughtfully.

Rowan glanced at Alex and slid closer to her and took her hand under the table and squeezed it. She knew how painful forcible separation from your family could be.

Alex looked at Rowan slightly alarmed that she had noticed that she was upset.

Alex released her hand when Ronnie came back.

"Okay, she's out for the count. Shall we get started on that stuff then?" Ronnie asked Alex.

"Yeah, hang on. I'll get Shaz down here" she was pleased that her voice didn't break and was pleased.

She dug around in her bag and withdrew her notes. She whipped out her phone and dialled the CID office number. She wanted Shaz in on this.

Ronnie noticed again that odd look on Ray's face and now he was stroking his tache. She didn't know why, but it made her nervous. She went and sat next to him.

"Is there something?" she asked him quietly.

Ray looked up at Ronnie and moved his hand away from his face.

"No," he shook his head at her.

Ronnie looked at Ray. Something in his face made her uneasy and her stomach knotted. She was grateful to look away when Alex spoke to her and nodded. She kept her expression pleasant but felt her insides churn. He knew about Danielle now. Talking about that in front of them all, what her father had done was somehow more painful than all the rest. It was still too raw she knew. She swallowed and gulped down half the mug of tea she'd brought back with her. Maybe she shouldn't have given him a set of keys after all.

Ray looked at his uneasy girlfriend. He kissed the top of her head.

"Talk later," he breathed into her ear.

Ronnie nodded and smiled, trying to keep any sign of anxiety from her face. She looked at the bar to make sure Tracey was okay and then folded her hands on the table and focused on Alex.

Chris leaned over to Ray.

"We're going out for another fag, be back," he said as he and Rowan stood to head outside, their drinks in hand.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz sat at her desk. Since DI Drake had turned up again and the Guv and Ray had disappeared she had been stuck in CID on her own doing all the paper work that had been left behind. The Guv had left his patch completely unattended and Keats had taken full advantage and had settled himself in Gene's office. Shaz finished typing and looked up as the phone rang.

"Fenchurch East CID," she said glumly into the receiver.

"Hey Shaz, could you get down to the Queen Vic pub in Walford?"

Shaz started slightly at the sound of Ale Drake's voice coming out of the receiver.

"Ermm... Yes Ma'am I expect so," she faltered. Her gaze drifted to the Guv's office where Keats was rifling through drawers.

Gene heard Alex on the phone and he leaned over.

"Come on Granger, get your backside where it belongs," Gene growled and then gave Alex a crooked grin.

Shaz almost laughed at the sound of her DCI's voice, she contented herself with a smile.

"Yes, Guv," she replied and put the phone down. Shaz ran to her locker and changed into regular clothes. She slipped out of the station without DCI Keats noticing and made her way to the nearest bus stop.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex put the phone down and smiled back at Gene. He was soo sexy when he smiled. As much as she loved his gorgeous pout, his smile was her favorite.

She turned her attention to Ronnie.

"Shaz'll be here in a bit. I need you to check over my notes and make sure I got everything down," she told her friend gently. Ronnie had already poured her heart out to then today and Alex knew that it was difficult for her.

Gene saw that look in Alex's eye and his smiled widened. As she spoke to Ronnie, he slid his hand onto her leg and gave it a squeeze.

Alex gasped and her eyes widened at his touch. Now was not the time. She'd only just got Molly out of her head. She couldn't do this now. She took his hand off her leg and placed it on the seat next to him.

Ronnie took the notes grateful for the distraction and began to read over them. She corrected some spellings, names Alex wouldn't have known, and added an occasional note here and there.

Alex watched Ronnie adding bits to her notes and drained her wine.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa took another mouthful of her dinner and swallowed it as another question came to mind.

"Where did you live before Walford?"

"Rochdale, it's in Manchester," he replied.

"You?"

Alyssa nodded. She knew roughly where Rochdale was. She had family somewhere in Manchester. Family that were also refusing to acknowledge her existence.

"Posh end of Birmingham."

Jack grinned. "I thought you were a posh bird," he joked.

Alyssa nodded and laughed. She had been before her parents kicked her out.

"Always wondered what it would be like to date a posh bird," he joked, exaggerating his accent a bit.

Alyssa laughed hysterically at his accent and was glad that her mouth hadn't been full of food.

Jack grinned. She had a great laugh. He ate some more of his food and discovered that even though the night wasn't even over yet, he was looking forward to seeing her again.

Alyssa finished her meal and placed her cutlery delicately on her plate. He was witty, charming, gorgeous and she loved the sound of his voice. He was also a perfect gentleman or had been so far. Yep. She liked him a lot.

Jack found himself picking at his food, unwilling to hurry the night along. He was finally having a good time in who knew how long and wanted to stretch it out as long as possible.

Alyssa sipped at her wine as he played with his food. A coy smile crept onto her face as she watched him.

Jack saw an odd smile cross Alyssa's face and wondered what he was in for. He smiled back uncertainly and forced himself to eat more of his dinner.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ray's acting odd," Rowan blurted when she and Chris were outside.

"I noticed that too," he agreed. He wondered if it had to do with hearing so much about Ronnie. He felt a bit bad for her. She had no secrets now.

"I wonder if he's having second thoughts," he murmured absently. Rowan huddled up to him and they smoked in silence.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene was taken aback by Alex's response. He'd seen the look in her eyes, what had he done wrong? He frowned to himself and took a drink of his pint. Bloody women and their moods.

"Going out for a fag," he grunted and got up, taking his pint with him.

He was glad Rowan and Chris were just joking around and not being cozy when he came out. He nodded at Chris and then stared off at nothing as he smoked.

Alex watched him go with a sigh. Now she had managed to upset him. She sat in self pity for a few minutes then looked back at Ronnie. She stood and moved over to the bar. She handed her glass to Tracy and asked for a refill.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz sat on the bus and willed it to go faster. She wanted to get back in with the team. She fiddled with the hem of her top as she watched houses and shops out of her window.

Shaz hopped off the bus and looked around. She was outside Walford Tube station. She looked around and decided to head for the high street. She turned the corner and spotted her DCI and Chris outside a pub having a fag.

She merrily made her way towards them. Chris was with a woman. Shaz gulped and buried her past feelings for him deep inside her.

"Hey, Guv," she smiled at him.

"Chris," she acknowledged him.


	22. Chapter 22

**We do not own Ashes to Ashes, Eastenders or Waterloo Road**

**Chapter 22**

Alyssa liked watching him. His facial expressions interested her and his body language drew her interest too. She traced patterns on the stem of her glass as she gazed at him.

Jack tried to focus on his food, but she kept staring at him. He took a final bite and chewed thoughtfully.

"What say we get out of here," he suggested after he'd swallowed.

Alyssa watched him finish and nodded at his request.

"I'd say it's a very good idea," she replied.

Jack got the bill and paid it and then led her out into the darkening day.

"Should we just wander?" he asked, not sure what she might enjoy doing.

Alyssa slipped an arm around his waist as she walked outside. It was coming up to 8 o'clock.

"Wandering is good," she replied quietly. She didn't want the evening to finish. She liked hanging around with him.

He looked at her, slightly surprised at her arm around his waist. He casually slung his arm around her as well as they walked.

Alyssa was perfectly content to walk the streets randomly with him. She was pleased when he wrapped an arm around her too.

Jack was content to walk aimlessly but he tried to keep an eye on the time as well. He didn't know how early she had to be at work but he had to get to the school early.

Alyssa knew that she should be getting home soon. She had been worn out that week, thanks to Max. She wanted to be fully rested by tomorrow morning. Especially seeing as she had to be at work by 8.

Jack noticed it was starting to get a bit late.

"Why don't I get us a cab, we can stop at the pub, have one quick drink and then I'll walk you home, okay?"

Alyssa nodded at his suggestion. She felt he could say anything and she would agree willingly. Just to spend time with him.

"I'd like that," she smiled up at him.

Jack hailed a cab and helped her inside.

"Queen Victoria Pub, please," he told the driver.

Alyssa climbed into the cab and settled herself as Jack hopped in beside her. She watched the driver nod at his instructions and press the little button to start their fee for using his little black taxi cab to take them to their destination.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brian moved his other hand across the table and clasped her small hand between his.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked his voice full of concern.

Roxy calmed almost instantly at the touch of his hand. She nodded.

"I'll be fine," she said shakily.

"Are you sure?" he asked and moved his chair around the table to sit next to her. He placed an arm loosely around her shoulders and handed her his handkerchief.

Roxy shook her head at the offer of his hankie. She was ruining this by acting so pathetic. Why couldn't she get a grip? This was supposed to be a date.

"I'm fine. Honestly!" she insisted.

"Come on lovely, you haven't had anyone to talk to have you?" he encouraged in a low tone. He took the handkerchief from her and snapped the crisp white linen open and began to gently wipe her tears. He kissed her forehead and looked into her teary eyes.

Roxy sniffed and allowed him to wipe her tears away. She closed her eyes as his lips came into contact with her forehead.

"We should order," she told him.

"Okay," he agreed gently and finished wiping her face. He folded the handkerchief back up and stuffed it in this pocket. He gestured the waiter over and ordered their food, giving Roxy's order after having her just point to what she wanted.

Roxy watched the waiter leave and picked up her glass. She sipped her drink slowly.

Brian kept his arm protectively around Roxy's shoulders. If she needed to talk, he would listen.

Roxy felt herself relax completely into his protective position. She knew that no matter how many times she told him she was fine he would not move. So she relented and let herself enjoy his embrace.

Brian kept his arm around Roxy and said occasional soothing things to her. He was good at being the protector and if she chose to talk he would listen, of course he would. That was the way to get a woman after all. Listen as if what she said was always the most important thing in the world. Never failed.

Brian made it his mission during dinner to make her smile. He fed her and would sometimes snatch the food away and eat it himself, anything he could think of that might make her laugh. He decided he was not going to shag her on the first date, though he wanted to. But after her emotional outpouring he decided it best to wait.

Roxy did end up smiling at his obvious attempts to make her do so. She played along willingly with his little games and pouted when he teased her. Despite her mini-breakdown at the start of the evening she had had a good time. He was also a very good kisser.

"I should take you home now," Brian said as he paid the bill. "Come on let's go," he stood and offered her his arm.

Roxy took Brian's arm and allowed him to lead her home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Granger, it's about time you got here," Gene grouched and grinned. "Seems Drake can't get any paperwork done without help. Useless woman."

Chris chuckled at his DCI's comment.

"Hey Shaz, good to see you," he lifted his pint in greeting. Rowan smiled in greeting too but felt her heart constrict. Chris' ex. She drew her feet up onto the bench and folded her arms across her knees as she smoked.

Shaz smiled at her boss and ex-fiancé.

"Better go and help her out then."

She nodded slightly at Rowan and made her way inside the pub. She saw Alex and Ray immediately. Ray was still with that blonde biker chick he had been checking out. Lucky man, she thought.

She went and stood by Alex at the bar.

"Half a lager please," she directed at Tracy then proceeded to smile at her DI.

"Hey, Ma'am."

Alex looked up at the young woman.

"Hey, Shaz," she sipped the wine Tracy had placed in front of her and waited for Shaz's drink to arrive.

She led the young WPC to the table and sat down next to Ronnie.

"How's it going? " she asked Ronnie.

Shaz sat next to Alex and smiled at Ray.

"Alright, Ray?" she grinned.

Ray looked away from Ronnie's work and saw Shaz opposite him.

"Hey, Granger," he replied with a nod.

Ronnie looked up at Alex's comment, avoiding looking in Ray's direction entirely. She didn't know what the problem was or if there was one but the looks he'd been giving her had her on edge. She slid the papers over to Alex.

"I made a few corrections, nothing big," she replied as she toyed with the baby monitor.

She smiled at the young woman who sat down with Alex. Must be the Shaz Alex had spoken of earlier. She ran her hands through her hair and found herself wishing Ray would go outside, or perhaps, she thought….she leaned over at Alex.

"Why don't we take this upstairs? I can keep a better watch on my niece and Tracy can call if she needs help," she suggested.

Alex looked at her curiously. She nodded and gestured for Shaz to follow Ronnie as she stood.

Shaz did as she was told and began to follow Ronnie upstairs, picking up the papers as she stood. She picked up her glass and made her way through the pub.

Ray watched the three of them leave grumpily. Now he was sitting like a loner. He drained his pint and dug in his pocket for his fags. He walked out of the pub and stood near to the others as he lit up.

Rowan waved at Ray as he came out to join them. She glanced at Chris who shrugged and drained his pint.

"Want another?" he asked her quietly as he stood up to go inside. She handed him her empty glass and nodded.

"I'll have one too and all," Gene mumbled, not even turning around. Rowan grinned at Chris who rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Guv," he replied.

Ray leant against the wall. The Guv looked pretty glum. He wondered whether he and Drake had had an argument. The last time he had seen him like this was when Drake hadn't turned up to work and they found out she had left Luigi's. Anger then followed.

"You alright, Guv?"

Gene slowly turned to Ray and narrowed his eyes.

"What are you, a poof?" Gene asked him and snorted.

Rowan rolled her lips between her teeth to stop a laugh and became very interested in the pavement.

Chris came back out.

"Here ya are Guv," he said, handing Gene his pint.

"Bout bloody time. Raymondo is over here asking me about my feelings."

Chris looked at Ray and took a drink of his own pint. He handed Rowan her drink and saw she was staring studiously at the pavement, clearly trying not to laugh.

Ray flushed at Gene's words and stared at the floor and leaned back against the pub wall.

Ronnie had clearly changed the way he looked at things. He wondered what was bothering her.

Jack paid when the cab dropped them off in front of the pub. Rowan gave Alyssa a cheerful smile and a wave, as did Chris.

"How was the nightmare?" Rowan asked in what was supposed to be a creepy voice.

"Well, Robert Englund was not Freddy Krueger," Jack replied and fished out his own cigarettes.

"I'm Rowan, Alyssa's flatmate," she said, sticking her hand out to Jack. "This is Chris."

Jack shook their hands, "Hi, Jack Rimmer, Alyssa's date this evening," he retorted, matching the jokey tone.

"That's Ray," Chris added, pointing at Ray who still stood nearby.

Jack offered his hand to shake. He smiled, knowing he was under the scrutiny of her friends, though her flatmate already seemed to approve of him since she'd gone out of her way to get them talking in the café that morning. She had a bit of a smug look about her, he decided.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie led them into the kitchen and put down the papers she'd grabbed. She flipped on the kettle.

"I figure it's quieter up here and I know you want this kept close. Roxy will text when she's on her way home so we'll have fair warning, tea?"

She left out that Ray's looks had unsettled her. After baring her soul earlier, speculative glances from him were just something she couldn't handle. She decided that if he dumped her she would be okay. She had a new mate, and she rarely had friends, only Roxy. She was sure she could consider Rowan a friend too. She'd be fine. It would hurt a bit, but she would be okay.

She smiled and pulled her favorite mug out of the cupboard and waited for their answers.

Alex settled herself at the kitchen table and took out all of her notes."Yes, please."She began to pinpoint certain points where the two stories meshed.

Shaz sat down with Alex and placed her half pint of lager on the tabletop.

"No thanks," she answered Ronnie and she read the notes over Alex's shoulder trying to get up to speed.

Ronnie nodded and fixed herself and Alex cups of tea. She put the sugar and milk on the table and put Alex's cup in front of her.

"I'm just going to check on Amy," she said as she put her own cup on the table and left the room.

Alex tried not to watch her go. Thinking about children was painful; it just brought on her feelings about her forced separation from her daughter.

Shaz took advantage of Alex's distracted state to take her notes and read through them properly.

Alex picked up her tea and took a sip. It was nothing like the tea Gene made her in the mornings. His was always far too sweet but it seemed she had got used to it.

Ronnie leaned on the crib and looked at the sleeping child. She felt raw after recounting everything today. She felt she should help Bradley. It was only right. He'd done nothing wrong except try to defend Stacey, the woman he loved, from Ronnie's monster of a father. No one had done that for her. She hoped Alex's man would find who had done it.

She stroked Amy's cheek and wished Ray had not been in the room. Now he was giving her odd looks. She didn't know what to think. She scrubbed her face with her hands and sighed. She'd see this through. She'd given her word and was not about to go back on her promise. She'd stay with Ray, or not, as long as he allowed it, then maybe when this was all over, maybe she'd just leave Walford for good. The break over her father with her sister would never be repaired. She might be ignoring it now, but Roxy would never, ever forgive her and Ronnie had no idea how to prove anything about what had happened and felt some resentment that such proof should be expected.

She checked the baby monitor, swiped at her eyes and went back to the kitchen.

"Okay," she said with forced brightness, "where do we start?"

Alex looked up at her.

"Well, we need for Shaz to get up to speed then go through and pinpoint all the places that the stories match. Then I want to build up a timeline of events based on both yours and Max's stories"

Shaz looked up briefly at the mention of her name. She was used to Alex throwing herself into work when something was wrong. And judging by the way you could almost see the cogs in her head working she was doing just that. Shaz knew it was effectively her defence mechanism.

She handed the papers back to Alex.

"Done."

Ronnie nodded. She pulled a notepad out of a drawer and started writing down a rough time outline of what she'd said earlier. She had no intention of saying it all over again. It was all there in the notes. She made references to things she remembered Max saying and then slid it across to Alex. She stumbled again over writing down what had happened to Danielle. She could see her handwriting was shaky but hopefully Alex would not notice.

Alex took the paper off Ronnie and looked over it. The writing was wobbly where she had written bits about Danielle but that was understandable. If Alex felt distressed when she thought of Molly she could only guess the emotions Ronnie felt when she thought of Danielle. Danielle was dead; at least Molly was still out there somewhere.

Shaz began cross-referencing the notes about Max with the notes on what Ronnie had said.

Alex began to add more of Max's story to the timeline Ronnie had started. She worked in silence.

Ronnie felt slightly at a loose end. This wasn't something she normally did and she really wasn't sure they needed her help. She toyed with her mug, answered questions put to her but otherwise sat there feeling like a lump.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene went back into the pub for another pint. Now Ray _and_ Alex both were moody. He sat down and ordered another pint and wondered where Alex had gone off to. He didn't see Ronnie and Shaz either. Maybe they'd gone upstairs. Good idea. The place was busy enough that someone would have wanted to stick their nose in.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex looked up at the clock on the wall. It was 9 o'clock. She sighed and started to pack up. She'd finish this tomorrow.

"It's getting late. We can finish this tomorrow," she said as she stood up.

"Thanks for everything today, Ronnie. I know how hard it must have been for you," she said taking her friend's hand.

Ronnie smiled and nodded at Shaz and Alex.

"Glad to help," was all she could say.

Shaz drained her drink and stood. She felt a bit awkward about this. She didn't know Ronnie as such. She wondered where she could stay that night. Maybe Alex would lend her the sofa.

Alex released Ronnie's hand and made her way downstairs into the pub, Shaz trailing behind her after. She said a quick thank you to Ronnie.

Alex turned on the staircase and looked at the WPC. "Shaz, where are you staying?"

Shaz looked up at her DI.

"I was going to find a B&B," she told Alex truthfully.

Alex shook her head at the young woman.

"You can stay with me Shaz. No point forking out for a B&B."

Shaz nodded gratefully.

Alex emerged into the bar and saw Gene sitting alone. She made her way over.

"I'm going home," she told him placing a hand on his shoulder as she spoke.

She turned on her heel and Shaz followed behind her

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa smiled at her friends as they welcomed Jack.

"Anything happen around here tonight?" she asked them going to stand by her friends.

Ray shook Jack's hand briefly and looked him up and down. He was a lot better than Max. He smiled at Alyssa and then returned to his own thoughts.

Alyssa looked up as Alex and Shaz came out of the pub. She waved merrily at Alex, concerned about the look on the woman's face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene barely managed to turn in Alex's direction before she'd walked off, Shaz on her heels.

What had he done now that she would just leave like that? Everything she asked of him he did, maybe not right when she wanted it done, but he did it. He got up and followed her. This time he was going to be the one demanding information. She owed him that much.

He came out the door and walked up to her and took her gently took her arm.

"A word if you don't mind," he half-asked, half-ordered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan wrapped her arms back around her legs when Chris' ex came out. Her lack of relationship experience left her uncertain how to act in such situations. She put her chin on her knees and simply watched with her heart in her throat. She lit another cigarette to cover her unease.

"Not much," Chris answered Alyssa's question.

Jack lit up a cigarette and edged away from Alyssa slightly. He didn't want to bother her with the smoke. He looked at her. "Just the one and then a drink, promise," he assured her with a grin.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex felt Gene's grip on her arm. It was strong enough to make her turn and face him but not hard enough to hurt her. She closed her eyes as she heard his voice from behind her and shivered as his breath caressed the exposed part of her neck.

She turned and looked up into his face.

"What?" she sighed.

"Can you tell me what it is exactly that I have done to make you go cold on me?" he asked, nearly pleading, very unlike himself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz saw Gene take Alex aside and moved to stand by Ray. Chris obviously had something going on with that woman. She didn't want to intrude.

Alyssa smiled at Jack. She was perfectly happy standing outside talking to her friends.

"Nothing at all?" she pressed Chris.

Alyssa breathed in and inhaled a mouthful of smoke, she didn't mind it as much as she used to, it seemed her choice in friends was turning her into a passive smoker. She could live with that, she decided.

"Well, if it has then I don't know about it," Chris laughed. "What was the movie like, any good?"

Jack looked down and took a drag on his cigarette to avoid answering that one.

Rowan eased herself off the bench.

"My shout," she said, winked at Alyssa and went into the pub. She was completely unnerved and glad to get away from the press of people. She was also having a hard time not shoving her hair behind her ear but had no wish to draw unwanted attention to it again.

Alyssa smiled at him and touched Rowan's arm briefly as she passed.

"It was more intense than the 80's version, but Jackie Earl Haley is nothing on Robert Englund," she mused as she answered his question.

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Ray looked briefly at Shaz as she stood next to him. Ronnie was no doubt babysitting Amy upstairs.

He threw his fag on the floor and flattened it with his shoe. He made his way silently into the pub and slipped upstairs to find her.

"Ah well, then, not worth bothering," Chris shrugged and grinned. He watched Ray go in the pub and knew he was going to find Ronnie.

Jack shrugged and grinned crookedly. "I hate to say I wasn't that impressed," he glanced at Alyssa.

Alyssa smiled at him. He had already admitted to being distracted during the film.

His comment led her to raise her eyebrows at him.

Rowan ordered the drinks, her years of waitressing seeming to kick in and help her remember what everyone drank, except Jack. He looked like a pint man, she decided, and got him one.

Rowan came back out bearing drinks. She handed Jack and Alyssa theirs, Jack thanked her, quite pleased she had got him a pint. She handed Chris a pint and then held out the half a lager she'd got for Shaz. She'd thought Alex and Gene might take awhile and decided to chance getting her a drink while she waited. She sat down and pulled the bottle of lemonade out of her pocket. Tracy had given her a strange look when she'd asked for it in the bottle and then drank off a measure so she could add the vodka. Rowan wasn't sure she could carry so many glasses.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie sat at the kitchen table and since no one was around, finally let the tears come. She laid her head on the table, her hand clutching the only photo Danielle had left behind. The one she'd taken of herself and Amy. Ronnie had made a copy which she kept in the bedside drawer at home. She had hated the idea of Roxy having the only one.

Ray looked around the door. He saw Ronnie sitting at the kitchen table, shaking as she sobbed.

He walked to her and knelt down by her side. He had been anticipating tears all day. Gently he stroked her arm to alert her to his presence. He spotted the photo clutched in her hand and didn't need to question it.

"Ronnie?" he whispered to her.

Ronnie jumped up and saw Ray.

"What?" she choked out. She scrubbed her face with the sleeves of her top and looked at him. "What do you want? Are you finally going to tell me what all your weird looks have been about because you've about driven me mad. I don't know which way is up with you right now, so if it's over then fine, okay, go, I really don't blame you if you do. Who would want to be with 'Crazy Ronnie'? But just tell me what is going on and stop giving me those looks cause I really can't handle it right now."

Ray looked at her, astonished. Did she want it to be over? Had he messed up again? He simply looked at her in shock for a moment before speaking.

"Ronnie, I've been watching you because I'm concerned, you poured out your heart today. I've been waiting for you to break down like this, because after reliving an experience like that it's inevitable," he paused and looked her squarely in the eyes

"I don't want to leave you Ronnie, but if that's that you want I will," he said honestly, he would do anything for her, all she had to do was ask.

Ray braced himself for her reply.

"_That's_ why you've been looking at me funny? I thought you were giving me those strange looks because you were having second thoughts. Now that you know everything I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to go," she toyed with the picture frame. "Everyone else seems to think I'm mad or a liar."

Her phone beeped then.

"Roxy's on her way back."

Ray looked at the picture again. You could see the resemblance between Ronnie and Danielle quite clearly.

"Ronnie, I'm not about to leave you just because I've learnt so much about your past. That would not only be unforgivable of me, but I know that I would kick myself later. Besides your past does not change the way I feel about you in the slightest. If anything it's made my protectiveness over you a hell of a lot stronger."

Ray pulled up a chair next to hers and nodded that her sister was on her way. He'd wait until Roxy arrived, then take Ronnie home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex gasped. He thought it was something he had done. He couldn't be more wrong. Alex took his hands in hers and squeezed them tight

"Oh, Gene it's not you! You've done nothing wrong!" she exclaimed still shocked that he had thought that. It was her fault as well, her attitude towards him. She mentally kicked herself.

Alex moved her hands up his arms so her fingers were resting in the crease where his elbows bent. She leant forward and rested her head on his chest.

"The baby reminded me of Molly," she whispered into his shirt so only he would hear. A tear began to make its way down her cheek.

"Alex, love," Gene whispered as he wrapped her tight in his arms. He would have guessed if anything had caused her to remember Molly it would have been Ronnie recounting the death of her own daughter after only just finding her. "When this is more sorted do you want to find her?" he asked her softly. He put his hand on her cheek and made her look up at him.

"I would move heaven and earth to stop you crying," he said bluntly, "and if I need to find her then you can be damn sure I will. The Gene Genie never breaks a promise."

Alex pressed her cheek into his hand and closed her eyes. More tears fell from them.

"I've tried Gene, it's as if she's disappeared off the face of the earth" she tenderly held the wrist of the hand that cupped her face. Her other hand resting on his chest. "I just don't understand why he won't let me communicate with her," she choked.

"Because you're a copper, Bolls," he said it gently to ease the sting. "You have to remember that what happened was probably very hard on her. I'm not trying to say you deserve her going away or anything, but as hard as it is you have to see both sides. Sometimes that makes it hurt more." He took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "But you're her mum, Alex, and she loves you no matter what. I'll put feelers out, but I'm willing to bet that when she's ready, she'll find you and nobody will be able to stop her. We'll just have to be patient until then. You know she's out there and you know she's okay and you'll get to see her again. Keep telling yourself that."

He pulled her close again.

Alex listened to him earnestly, tears still streaming down her face. He was right if course. The Gene Genie was always right.

She buried her face into his chest and breathed in his musky scent, masked slightly by the faint smell of tobacco and booze. His embrace was exactly what she needed. She needed someone to hold her and tell her everything would be okay. He had done that and she was grateful.

Alex clung to him; her hands curled into fists as she held onto his shirt and created tear stains on his clothes.

Gene held her tight and let her cry.

"I'm going to take you home, Bolly. I am not letting you out of my sight for a minute. Let's get Shaz and go."

Alex nodded into him and moved herself so that she could walk.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa took her drink off Rowan and sipped it gratefully. She watched with curiosity as she pulled out a bottle of lemonade. Working out what she was doing, she smiled at her friend resourcefulness.

Shaz took the lager a little surprised, but pleased all the same. She smiled her thanks at Rowan.

Rowan smiled back but still nervous of her. She lit up another cigarette and pulled her feet back up onto the bench.

Gene came over with Alex.

Shaz saw the change in their body language and one look at Alex's tear-stained face told her they were leaving, her DCI's words confirmed this wonderfully, she drained her lager and handed the glass to Chris as she made her away towards her senior officers and consequently followed them back to The Quattro. She climbed in silently not daring to ask why Alex was in such a state.

"Come on Granger, we're going to fire up the Quattro," he grinned and spun the keys on his finger. He drove them home then, but it was not Alex's regular place, nor his.

Alex gave Gene a puzzled glance as he pulled up outside somewhere that was definitely not her home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa drained her drink and took his arm happily and walked along beside him, leading him slightly in the direction of her flat.

"What time do you have to be at school? I'm guessing a lot earlier than the kids" she guessed.

"Yes, I try to get there before 7am," he replied. "There's always seems a lot to do before everyone arrives," Jack explained.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray held Ronnie's hand all the way out of the pub and allowed her to lead him across the road, he waved to Rowan, Alyssa, Chris and Jack as he spotted them going in the same direction in front of them.

Rowan noticed Ray and Ronnie behind them, nudged Chris and waved. Chris turned and slowed down. "Alright mate?" he asked though he could tell things seemed to be all right now.

Chris and Rowan went up to the flat, Rowan winking at Alyssa as she passed.

Ronnie bade them good night and went inside. She was exhausted. She stumbled to the bedroom and flopped on the bed.

Jack waved at them all and then looked at Alyssa.

"I had a really nice time tonight and I hope I can have your number so I can call you and we can do it again," he said quietly.

Ray bid goodnight to Rowan, Jack, Alyssa and Chris. He nodded at Chris and grinned at him as he followed Ronnie into her flat.

He watched her collapse onto her bed and followed her into the bedroom. He kicked off his shoes and then bent down to take hers off too.

Alyssa waved goodnight to Ronnie and Ray as they made their way to the downstairs flat. She smiled back at Rowan as she winked.

She turned back to Jack and dug in her bag. She pulled out her pen and took his hand. She wrote her number down on his hand and put her pen away.

She leant up and kissed his cheek.

"Call me," she whispered huskily in his ear.

"Of course," he said with a mischievous grin. "I'll have to tell you how the rumor mill goes tomorrow."

She smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah, let me know how that goes."

Then he took her face in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips. He smiled, shoved his hands in his pockets and headed off home.

She closed her eyes as he kissed her. She opened them once the warmth of his hands had disappeared.

She watched him walk away and then retreated into her flat. She shut the door behind her and headed into the kitchen.

"Somebody had a good time," Rowan trilled and then gave Alyssa a squeeze. "Let Max down easy," she said, her tone becoming serious. "I think he fancies you quite a lot, more than he's willing to admit."

Then she headed off to bed, thoughts of all else gone when she was in Chris' arms.

Alyssa nodded thoughtfully at Rowan as she watched her practically dance into her room. She sighed and got a glass of water before retreating to her own bed. Hopefully her dreams would be full of Jack.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Over the following two weeks, things ticked along...**

Rowan avoided Brian as much as possible and made sure she was never alone. She also shyly and nervously asked Alyssa if she could give Chris a set of keys to the flat.

Alyssa agreed that Chris should be allowed access to the flat and was exceedingly happy that Chris had been given his own set of keys. She had noticed the darkening bruise on Rowan's face and had asked Chris about it. Chris told her he didn't know anything. He told Alyssa she should ask Rowan. Rowan might confide in her.

Jack went to school Monday morning and was right, by lunchtime his date with a strange woman was all over the school and one of the rumours did in fact say that the two of them had sat in the back corner and he'd shagged her during the movie. He called Alyssa, half-hysterical with laughter to tell her about it and to make plans to see her again Friday night while wishing he wasn't so busy so it could be sooner.

Alyssa was sent into a fit of hysterics at Jack's phone call. However he called her at work which led for Max to give her some very questioning looks. She was looking forward to Friday night. Luckily for her, Brian was out of the office a lot driving customers around so she did not have to feel the overwhelming anger about him and Rowan whenever she saw him. She didn't know details but he must have done something terrible for Rowan to react the way she had done.

Gene made sure Alex settled into the new, large flat he'd got for them. He tried hard to go out of his way for her, including telling Shaz she could stay in the spare room as long as she wanted. He still wasn't sure of Bolly's reaction on that one.

Alex loved the new flat. It proved a perfect distraction. Gene's new attitude has not gone unnoticed by her and she loved him immensely for doing this for her. She was happy he had given Shaz the spare room, someone else to talk to was always a good thing.

Shaz settled into life with Gene and Alex fairly quickly. She was very aware of Gene going out of his way to do things for Alex. He was being very protective of her she noticed. Shaz settled back into CID life. She discovered their new favourite establishment was Rowan's café. In the eyes of the team the only thing that would make it any better was if she had a license to serve alcohol.

Max was confused at Alyssa's abrupt change toward him. He wondered if he'd been too pushy and tried to give her more space. But he was finding it difficult.

Brian continued his campaign to seduce Roxy by always seeming to have some reason why he couldn't stay the night. He was finding it more and more difficult to refuse her but he knew if he gave in too easy, she'd get bored. Rowan was frustrating him as well. He couldn't seem to get her alone at all. He decided he'd waited long enough. He'd have Roxy that weekend and let her think it was all her doing.

Ronnie gave the oil Rowan had provided for Amy's teething to Roxy and told her how to use it but neglected to say it who it was really from. It worked and Amy was having no adverse reactions to it. Maybe she'd tell her about it later.

Roxy was delighted with the oil Ronnie had got her and did not question it's origins. Roxy was enjoying Brian's attentions immensely. He was wonderful towards her the most he had done was kiss her. She wanted to go further and had hinted subtly. No response from him so far. Roxy took the vial and studied it carefully. She smiled and placed it on the shelf with the rest of Amy's stuff and medication.

Danny in the meantime kept watch on the pub without making it obvious. He kept an ear open to see if any special events were planned at all. That would afford him the best chance of getting Roxy's phone. He was still stunned that no one had yet discovered the empty safe.

Ray kept his eye on Ronnie.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Alyssa looked over at Max. He had been fairly quiet all afternoon, and had been acting weird all week. She finished typing her notes up and checked his diary. He had a meeting on Monday but that wasn't unusual, nerves obviously weren't his problem. She sighed and moved over to the kettle.

"Cuppa?" she asked.

"No, thanks," Max said and finally decided it was time to stop avoiding her. He walked over and slid his arms around her waist. "I've missed you. You seemed so distant these past couple weeks I couldn't figure out what I'd done wrong. I've tried to give you space but I just can't do it," he breathed in her ear.

Alyssa took a deep breath and closed her eyes momentarily. Rowan had said go easy. She would try. She took his hands and removed them from around her waist.

She turned and let go of him. What did she say now? She'd been putting this moment off and trying to work out what she said to him. She had to do it now; it wasn't fair on him to be strung along.

"We need to talk Max," she told him sincerely.

Max stepped back and sat on the corner of his desk. He hated those words. He looked at her speculatively.

"There's someone else isn't there?" he asked bluntly, unable to keep the anger and hurt from his tone. He swore and looked at the floor.

Alyssa sighed and leant against the table that the kettle and mugs sat on. He was hurt, she could hear it in his voice. Unable to speak for fear of making it worse, she simply nodded.

Max got up and walked out of the office, slamming the door behind him. He crossed the car lot, ignoring Darren, and stood near the sidewalk as he lit a cigarette. He should have known. She was beautiful. They were probably queuing up. He knew he should at least appreciate that she told him, it was their agreement after all. But he didn't have to like it. He'd been falling for her, hard. He stood and smoked and wondered what he was going to do now. He should never have touched her in the first place. He sighed.

Alyssa winced as he slammed the door forcefully behind him. She hadn't expected him to take it so bad but after what Rowan had said, her anticipations of what to expect from him had changed.

She sighed and glimpsed him out of the window. Having a fag. Typical of him. She jumped as the kettle popped and she stood to make herself a very sweet cup of coffee.

Max chained another cigarette unwilling to go back in there with the smell of her perfume all around. He'd made such a mistake and he'd been such a fool, over a younger woman no less.

Alyssa drank half her coffee in one gulp. She could really do with vodka. Another glance out the window told her that he had lit up again. She drained the rest of her coffee and made a new cup.

She felt bad that she had hurt him but this 'arrangement' was never permanent. Max had known that it was only a bit of fun. Yet still the guilt nested in her stomach.

Max roundly cursed himself again. Her rejection hurt now that he was able to admit he'd been developing feelings for her. He crushed out his cigarette and went back to the office.

"Go," he said to her in a low tone. He did not want to lose his temper and could not bear to look at her. "I'll see you Monday."

He sat at his desk and stared blankly at the monitor hoping she would leave quickly.

Alyssa looked up at him. Clearly she'd hurt him badly. He was refusing to look at her. She did as she was told and walked to the door. She stopped just before she exited.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and left the building.

"I love you," Max whispered as the door closed, then he covered his face with his hands.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex looked around the new flat as she sat on her sofa. Walk-in wardrobe, en suite and more rooms than she had ever had in a flat.

She sighed and leant back on the sofa, glass on wine balanced daintily in her hand. She sighed and took another sip

Gene had been really protective of her over the last two weeks, since she broke down over Molly, even at work he wasn't his usual bullish self towards her, not that she didn't enjoy him being like this, it was just the reason why he was being nice that got to her.

Gene walked into the new flat, forgetting his promise to be a teeny bit nicer. He slammed in and started bulling around the kitchen, mumbling incoherently.

Alex looked up as Gene slammed the door. She smirked at his mumblings and turned around in her seat to watch him clatter around.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to guess?" she asked him raising her eyebrows.

It seemed the old Gene was back. She smiled at the thought.

"Bloody nothing," he ranted as he walked out of the kitchen, popping open a can of beer. "I thought Granger was good at finding people. I am beginning to doubt these supposed considerable skills. Every lead she thought she'd found came to bloody nothing. Bloody useless worthless shit day!" he flopped onto the couch, and drained half the can. "We'll put her on Glenda tomorrow. Maybe we can track him through her," he huffed.

He turned and looked at Alex.

"What are you sitting there for, woman? Feed me!"

Alex grinned. He was back to normal. She'd missed his little rants, and as lovely as he was when he was nice, this was the Gene Hunt she loved to hate. She resisted her urge to run to him and kiss him, she settled with getting up and moving to the fridge. She gazed at its sparse contents.

"How'd you fancy ordering in?" she asked shutting the fridge and facing him.

Gene looked at her with narrowed eyes and put the beer on the end table. He stood up and walked towards her. He'd been reluctant to touch her with Shaz in the flat. But the flat was empty.

"Why, when what I want is standing right here in the kitchen?" he asked huskily. He yanked open her shirt and gazed at her, then grabbed her and kissed her, his hands on her arse holding her hard against him.

Alex pulled his shirt out from his trousers and snaked her hands under his shirt, kissing him back fiercely.

She broke the kiss and looked up at him, her cool hands pressed against his bare flesh under the material that covered him.

Gene slid his hands up and over her back under the fabric of her shirt. He looked back at her and then grabbed her up.

"Maybe I should take this to go," he said with a toothy grin and carried her to the bedroom.

Alex secured her legs around him and planted hungry kisses along his neck.

"I think you'll find we can cater to your needs, Mr. Hunt," she whispered in his ear.

Her hands came out from under his shirt and began undoing his buttons as he carried her.

"Excellent," he growled, his voice thick with lust as he laid her on the bed. He rapidly half tore the rest of her clothes off as he kissed her. He was in no mood to mess around with complicated garments.

"I have a lot of needs," he continued as he slid down her body, his lips following his hands as he slid between her legs and put his lips and tongue to good use.

Alex sighed happily as he ruined her clothes. As he retreated between her legs she gasped audibly and his name spilled from her lips as he pushed her towards an orgasm.

Gene stopped when she was on the brink and crawled back up.

"Well, now it seems perhaps you need something," he grinned and slid smoothly into her.

Alex clasped his back as she felt him inside her. Her mouth found his and she kissed him urgently, moaning into his mouth every so often. Her hips meeting him at every thrust.

"Bolly," he breathed and increased his pace. Oh, but she had been made for him.

Alex moaned in ecstasy and moved her legs so that all of her limbs were clinging to him. Her hands raked his hair and she let loose a few light kisses along any bare flesh she could reach.

Gene thrust harder, his hands on either side of her face.

He kissed her as he felt himself release inside her.

"Oh, Bolly," he gasped.

Alex had moved her hands to grip his wrists and hold his hands to her face. His name tumbling out of her. She felt her body shudder as his warmth spread through her. Her grip on him slackened and she removed her legs from him.

"Gene," she panted.

Gene slid next to her and pulled her close, his arms tight around her. He buried his face in her hair.

Alex nuzzled her face into his neck and breathed him in. Her arms moved from his torso to gently fold behind his neck, holding him to her.

Gene dozed off, his arms full of Alex and his nostrils full of the perfume of her hair.

Alex listened as his breathing evened out. She could tell he was falling asleep. She reached around her for the edge of the quilt and pulled as much of it in top of them as she could.

Satisfied, Alex fell asleep in his arms, breathing him in as unconsciousness claimed her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie's mood was much improved though if she was honest, Ray's solicitude was starting to grate on her just a bit. She was not a fragile flower and was starting to get annoyed at being treated like one. He'd not even gotten a bit on the rough side in bed. She liked when he was gentle and made love to her but she also liked those animalistic sessions with her against the wall or something. She sighed. She would have to do it gently. For a big, tough man, he could be really girly.

The Guv had dismissed them for the evening and Ray had chosen to go straight to Ronnie's. He opened the door and slipped inside.

"Ronnie?" he called out wondering whether she was home or not.

"In here," Ronnie called back at Ray. She got up from the table and walked into the front room. "How was it today? Find anything useful?"

Ray grunted and shook his head.

"Found diddlysquat! Seems even Shaz can't find anything on him. We don't know whether it's because he's changed his name or has never done anything remotely bad before," he huffed.

"Hardly surprising," Ronnie said as she dropped next to him. She turned and draped her legs across his lap. "Have you thought about maybe looking into Glenda's background a bit more? Where ever he comes from, whether he's my brother or not, it's going to start with her, I'd put money on it."

"Guv's got Shaz on it. Glenda's the next logical step."

"How was your day?" he asked.

She sighed.

"My day was pretty boring. Roxy didn't need me at the pub but I'm going to help out tonight. Aunty Peg is back and is going to babysit while Roxy goes out but she needs help in the pub. Christian called off apparently. I cleaned the flat!" she finished brightly and spread her arms to gesture at the room.

Ray rested an arm on her knee. He looked around the flat. She had cleaned it; previously dusty tables gleamed in the late afternoon sunshine.

He stretched a hand out to the nearest table and wiped a finger down it. He looked at his digit critically.

"Missed a bit!" he said showing her his perfectly clean finger.

"ARRGGGHHH!" Ronnie mock growled in response to his comment and thrust out her hands, aiming them for Ray's throat. "You die, Carling!"

Ray widened his eyes and smirked at her. Taking his opportunity he rolled her over so he was on top, straddling her.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

Ronnie grinned at him.

"I guess I surrender, DI Carling, sir," she replied in a breathy voice. "Maybe you should cuff me and take me in."

She batted her eyes at him.

Ray shook his head.

"I'm not taking you anywhere. I have a far better idea," he told her.

His hand brushed up the inside of her thighs as his lips began an onslaught on her mouth.

Ronnie kissed him back hungrily. Oh, she'd missed this side of him. She shimmied out of the long t-shirt she was wearing but left her knickers on. She knew when he was in this sort of mood he liked to tear them off. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned into the kiss. She realized she was going to be late to the pub. But now that Amy's teething pain was under control Aunty Peg could surely handle it. Tracy was there after all. They would be fine for an hour….or maybe longer.

Ray growled appreciatively as she revealed herself to him and allowed her to pull him back down. His fingers found the thin piece of material she was wearing and he played with the elastic, his fingers brushing her sensitive flesh as he teased her.

Ronnie smiled into the kiss as he growled. She wrapped her legs around him, urging him to get on with it.

Ray grinned into the kisses as she wrapped herself around him. He slipped a couple of fingers under the material and into her. He pulled back from the kiss and watched her face.

Ronnie gazed steadily into Ray's eyes, her breath heaving before she moaned "Ray," and arched to his hand.

Ray leant down and claimed her lips swiftly before moving his attention to other parts of her gorgeous body.

Ronnie clutched at him, her breath a slow whine.

"Please, Ray," she begged.

Ray complied and ripped the confines of her knickers away before plunging into her.

Ronnie shrieked with pleasure and dragged her nails down his back. She clutched his shirt in her fists and bucked to meet him.

Ray grunted and groaned at her movements. He wouldn't be able to hold on much longer and he knew it. Her nails created momentary pain which faded quickly but encouraged him to go faster.

"Yes, Ray, yes," Ronnie kept moaning, urging him on. She was ready.

Ray let go of himself and panted as he released inside her.

"Ronnie."

Ray kissed her softly and then rolled off her onto the floor, panting.

Ronnie lay there, gasping for air.

"Oh, I've missed that," she breathed.

Ronnie turned her head and looked at Ray.

"Now I have to go help out at the pub," she shifted and sat up. "Please don't ever go so overboard again treating me like a fragile flower okay? Or next time I might have to beat you," she grinned and went to grab a quick shower.

Ray grinned in reply as she dashed off, he'd like to see her try.

He stretched out on the floor, relaxed and happy.

He heard the shower turn on and closed his eyes, drifting into a light slumber in the middle of the floor next to the sofa.

Ronnie hurriedly showered and got dressed. She stopped as she came back into the front room. Ray, clad in only his much-abused shirt lying half asleep on the floor. Ronnie felt a rush of lust at the sight, but she _had_ to go to work. Aunty Peg was counting on her. She nudged Ray gently with her toe, not trusting herself to get too close.

"Ray, come on, please you have to put some pants on, I'll never make it to work," she cajoled.

Ray shifted in his peaceful slumber. He felt something cold nudge him. He opened his eyes and saw Ronnie towering over him.

He grinned at her words.

Ray sat up and reached around for his clothes to cover himself up.

He stood to put them on and reached over, pulling her into a kiss.

"Have fun."

Ray grinned and nodded.

"I'll be down later."

He pulled her back into a rough kiss and then released her and went to switch the tele on.

Ronnie kissed him back, and slid her hand over his bum, regretting she had to work. She snorted laughter when he flopped down and turned on the tele.

She hustled to the pub and apologized to Tracy for her tardiness, fortunately the pub wasn't busy yet.

She ran upstairs and kissed Aunty Peg hello and tweaked Amy's chin. She asked her aunt how her trip was, listened to a brief recounting and then went back downstairs to work.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brian took extra special care in getting ready that evening for his date with Roxy. He intended to shag her rotten. He'd been going quietly mad denying himself and that had to end. He left his flat and decided to tweak Rowan just a bit by stopping at the café. That was almost much fun as it would be to catch her alone.

Rowan gladly let Bianca leave for a while that afternoon. She didn't mind staying late, Chris was busy with whatever the case was they were so wrapped up in and Bianca was always willing to cover back. She went to the back to start putting the cookies she'd just baked into containers for storage and then she looked up. A shiver ran down her spine and she turned to look out onto the floor of the café. She was about to turn back to her work when she heard the door open. She dropped the container she was holding when she saw it was Brian. And she was alone.

Brian grinned when he saw no one else was in the café and before Rowan could run from behind the counter he moved to intercept her.

"That eager to see me are you Ro Ro?" he asked as his fingers closed tightly around her upper arms. "I've been missing you too."

He pushed her back towards the back, nearly lifting her as she refused to move her feet.

"Brian, please, go, please, just leave me alone."

"Oh, no, no, I don't think so," he said as he let go one arm and drew a finger down her cheek. "Looks like your lovely bruise has almost healed, I'll have to see about giving you some more," he said as he savagely grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head back. Rowan cried out.

"Brian, anyone could come in, please just go," she sobbed.

"I know, that makes it so much more fun," he replied through clenched teeth and slid his hand down her jeans. But he'd lost his leverage and Rowan let her knees buckle so she could drop to the floor. Brian nearly fell and barely caught himself from hitting his head against the wall.

"Oh, very clever," he said. The cloth of her jeans had slightly burned his arm as she fell. He slapped her and then grabbed her and pulled her back up, raising her up until she was eye level. "You know you want me."

Rowan frantically shook her head. "No, no I don't. I just want you to go.

He put her down and twined his hand in her hair. "I'll go for now, I don't want to be late for my date with the lovely Roxy, here's another little gift."

He jerked her head back, pinned her against the wall, yanked her top down and bit her hard, breaking the skin and drawing blood. Then he shoved her to the floor.

"Explain that to your boyfriend darling," he sneered and wiped his mouth and then walked out the door heading for the pub.

Rowan forced herself up and to the door and locked it. She couldn't dare let anyone see her in this state.

Rowan stood with her back against the door. She'd pulled the shade so no one could see her but jumped every time someone tried the door. She looked down at where he'd bitten her. He'd drawn blood; she'd need to clean that up. She put her head against the door and wept and cursed herself for a fool.

A few minutes later, she gathered herself together and went into the bathroom. She cleaned herself up and tried to remove all traces of her tears. She ached head to toe. She checked her arms. Fortunately there were no bruises where his hands had grasped her arms. She had no idea how she was going to explain the bite. She was going to have to be very careful with Chris until it healed. She unlocked the door, took a deep breath and went back behind the counter.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack hurried home after he'd finished all his paperwork at school. He hurriedly got ready. He couldn't wait to see Alyssa and wondered what they should do on their date tonight.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brian whistled as he walked into the pub. His mood had much improved. He'd taken out his tension on Rowan and could now relax and enjoy his date with Roxy. He walked up to the bar and ordered a pint.

Roxy came down into the pub. She smiled when she saw Brian and made her way out of the bar and over to him. She slipped her arms around him and planted a kiss on his nose.

Brian grinned and kissed her nose back.

"Ready to go?" he whispered in her ear. "I've a cab outside for us."

Roxy nodded without hesitation and took his hand.

"Let's go."

She stepped outside and instantly spotted the cab and led him towards it confidently.

Brian helped Roxy into the cab and then directed the driver to his place. The caterers should be done and ready to leave by the time they arrived.

Roxy watched out of the window as people and places passed by.

"Where are we going?"

"I have a surprise for you," was all he was willing to say. He reached over and took her hand and pulled her to him for a deep kiss. His tussle with Rowan had got him going and he wasn't sure if he could wait until after dinner to have his way with Roxy.

Roxy kissed him back urgently. Her hand tangled in his hair. She liked being held to him like this. It gave her butterflies. Her other arm moved around the back of his neck to pull him closer to her.

Brian noticed they were nearly to his flat and he hurriedly broke off the kiss. She was getting too intense too soon. He had to make her wait. He wanted her panting and begging. There would be plenty of time after dinner.

Roxy gasped for air as he broke the kiss. She licked her lips and gazed at his face curiously. She slackened her grip on his neck but kept her arms clasped around his neck for a moment. She let go and moved back to staring out of the window.

The cab stopped and Brian got out and then held his hand to help Roxy out. He led her up to his flat after paying the cab and opened the door.

The place was awash with candlelight and an intimate table for two had been set up in the middle of the front room. A waiter in full tux stood by an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne, ready to serve.

"Surprise," he breathed in her ear.

Roxy followed him curiously. She presumed this was where he lived. She shot him a look of pure curiosity as she crossed the threshold into his domain.

Roxy gaped at the room. It was beautiful and so romantic. She gasped and turned to plant a kiss on his cheek.

Brian smiled and led her over to the table. He pulled the chair out for her to sit down and then seated himself. He gestured the waiter to open the champagne.

Roxy sat down and watched the waiter open the bottle. She glimpsed the label and recognised the brand instantly. She smiled. He had expensive taste. She took the glass poured for her and clinked her glass against his

"Cheers."

Roxy sat down and watched the waiter open the bottle. She glimpsed the label and recognised the brand instantly. She smiled. He had expensive taste. She took the glass poured for her and clinked her glass against his

"Cheers."

Brian gestured the waiter then to serve the food. The waiter complied quickly and efficiently. When all was to his satisfaction, Brian told the waiter he could go.

He cut a small piece of his steak and ate it.

"Alone at last," he purred.

Roxy's eyes sparkled as the candle light caught them. She cut a tiny piece of her food off and placed it in her mouth.

His voice was intoxicating her senses.

He ate his dinner slowly, silently, only once asking how the food was. He stared at her as he ate. The food was nothing. She was everything. He forced himself to eat slowly, to stretch out the tension just a bit more. She would beg.

Roxy sipped her champagne. Bubbles tickling her nose and slowly rising through her body. She was glad she was eating. It never had taken much champagne to get her well and truly hammered, she also refused to be held accountable for her actions when she was drunk.

He hadn't taken his eyes off her since the food had arrived and although the attention was nice and something she relished it was now beginning to make her feel a little uncomfortable.

Brian made a small inward smile as Roxy finally started to get uncomfortable with him watching her. She clearly demanded constant attention. He had expected her to get uneasy before now. She was going to be a tough one to keep hold of, he thought as he looked down at his plate and released her from his gaze.

He was going to need a grand gesture and soon.

Roxy relaxed slightly as he noticed her discomfort and removed his gaze. She had nearly finished her food. The ambiance was incredible. She felt she was getting drunk off it. The romance of his gesture made her dizzy.

Brian finished his food and laid the silverware next to his plate.

"So, how was your dinner? Mine was excellent."

Roxy finished her last mouthful and mimicked his movements, laying her cutlery on her plate.

"It was delicious, thank you."

"There's chocolate ganache if you want some," he suggested.

Roxy licked her lips and thought, chocolate, should she?

She made up her mind; she was never able to resist chocolate, ever since she was little. It was addictive.

"Yes, please."

Brian leaned over and took the dessert off the cart next to him. He handed one to Roxy and then poured her another glass of champagne.

Roxy took the chocolaty dessert he handed to her and slowly savoured the flavours as they danced across her palate.

She licked her lips again as he topped up her champagne.

"Come visit me?" she asked him, tilting her head flirtatiously. "Maybe you can meet my Aunty Peg; she's babysitting for Roxy tonight."

Brian watched her eat the rich dessert, sometimes openly and sometimes covertly. His body was already responding to the idea of her in his bed. He couldn't wait.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bianca came back to the café and noticed nothing amiss. Rowan smiled and pretended she was fine. She just wanted to go home and hide. And where was Chris? She swiped away a tear before it could fall and headed for home, keeping an eye out for Chris as she went. She forced herself to walk normally, but she wanted to run.

"Chris," she whimpered as she strode along as fast as she dared.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa hugged her stomach as she made her way home. She really needed a drink.

She climbed the steps and twisted the key in the lock.

She stepped inside and shut the door. Her first move was to the fridge where she pulled out the Smirnoff and poured a glass.

She took it through to the lounge and collapsed onto the sofa. She took a sip and let the thoughts wander through her mind.

Rowan finally made it to the door. She got inside the door and leaned on the wall, gasping for air. She could smell Alyssa's perfume. Crap, she was home early. Rowan took deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Composure. But it was becoming harder to achieve it. Once again she wondered where Chris had got to.

She finally went up the stairs and opened the front door to the flat as Chris walked in downstairs.

"Hey Ro," he said and smiled. He bounded up the stairs and followed her into the flat.

Alyssa looked up glumly at the pair of them as they walked in. She took another sip of her drink and stared blankly at the wall.

Rowan waved at Alyssa sitting on the couch. If her face was any indication, she'd told Max and he hadn't liked what he heard. She sighed. She pulled a glass out of the cupboard and picked up the bottle on the table and poured herself a drink. She drank half and then turned to go back to the kitchen and nearly stepped on Chris who was right behind her.

"How was your day?" he asked as he took her free hand.

Rowan's eyes narrowed and she jerked her hand away.

"Where the fuck were you?" she shrieked and gasped. She pushed the glass at him and ran for her room, slamming the door behind her.

Chris stood gaping, not quite sure what had happened. He looked at Alyssa, the confusion and hurt evident in his face and then back at Rowan's door.

Alyssa jumped at Rowan's outburst. She had never heard her shout like that before. She looked at Chris' pained expression. She put down her glass and walked over to him. She put a hand on his shoulder and stared into his eyes.

"Don't worry, probably hormones," she said knowledgeably. Silently doubting her words but saying them confidently to reassure him.

She let go of him and moved to Rowan's bedroom door. She knocked gently.

"Rowan?"

Chris nodded, trying to trust Alyssa's words, but not quite believing. He went into the kitchen as she went to Rowan's door.

At Alyssa's voice, Rowan reached up and unlocked the door but didn't move from where she was seated on the floor against the wall.

"It's unlocked," she mumbled.

Alyssa opened the door slowly and moved inside. She shut the door behind her and seated herself next to Rowan on the floor.

She stayed silent for a few minutes. Listening to Rowan's careful breathing. She sighed finally and turned her head to look at her.

"Do you want to tell me why you're acting funny?" she asked gently.

Rowan looked at Alyssa. She could trust her. She could tell her. She took Alyssa's hand.

"I was alone and he found me," she replied in a small voice. "You can't tell Chris, please, my sister, he'd think," she gulped air. "He might think I want it to happen and I don't. I'm so afraid. And I was alone and he hurt me."

Alyssa didn't need to be told who. She squeezed Rowan's hand gently.

She inched closer to Rowan slowly and enveloped her in a tender hug.

"Where?" she whispered into her ear.

She had a fairly good idea that Chris would not blame Rowan or believe that she wanted Brian to hurt her. She wanted to tell him, but didn't want to betray Rowan's confidence in her. She had chosen to confide in her and Alyssa was not going to break that trust.

"The bruise on my face, that was him," she barely spoke above a whisper. "Today, he, he," she couldn't say it so she pulled her top far enough down so Alyssa could see the bite mark.

"When I was with Brian, I'd never, well, you know, and he made me think it was normal. I didn't know. I found out afterwards, but it's why I avoid the whole thing. Chris, I think, no I know I shock him sometimes. I don't mean to. I forget not all men are like Brian. Chris has been so good to me but he might think it's what I want, and I don't. Chris knows something is wrong. He can feel it I know he can. It happens sometimes. It's, it's like a bond I can't explain it. There's one with you too," Rowan scrubbed her face.

"Brian's picking me to pieces. He gives me looks when no one can see, gestures and things. And today he caught me alone. Chris was supposed to be there and he wasn't and I was alone and he got to me," her voice became a squeak and she paused. "He's dating Roxy now. He won't do what he normally does. He won't want to scare her but he considers me fair game. He thinks Chris is a joke. He might even try to," she looked at Alyssa through tear-filled eyes. "You should stay away from him. He knows we're close."

She put her face back on her knees and sighed.

Alyssa listened intently. She had thought her ex had been bad. Compared to what Brian had and was putting Rowan through it made her ex look like a pussy cat. She digested the information. She took one look at her distressed friend and placed an arm around her.

"You should tell Chris what you've just told me," she advised.

In Alyssa's opinion if Chris understood what Rowan had just told her then, well, they could try and do more to protect her from him, make sure she was never alone. Alyssa racked her brains for a solution.

"I'll try," she promised, voice still barely above a whisper, "but I'm not sure I can today, please, I need time."

Rowan didn't know where Chris had been and it frightened her almost as much as Brian.

"Rowan, I'm not forcing you to tell him but I do think that you should."

She looked back at Alyssa.

"And remember; avoid Brian as much as you can. I don't want him to hurt you."

She stared back into her friends eyes and gave her a serious expression.

"I'll be careful."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack texted Alyssa to find out what time she wanted to meet. He was nearly ready.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa jumped slightly as her phone went off. She pulled it out and read the text. Jack. She sighed. She'd need a while to get ready. She wasn't sure whether Rowan needed her or not.

"I've told Chris you shouted at him because of your hormones," she informed her friend.

Rowan nodded. "I know, just not today. I..." she broke off and shook her head. "Soon."

Rowan got up and opened the door. She walked up to Chris and flung herself at him.

"I'm sorry, I had about the worst day ever and you weren't there and I just really needed you," she mumbled into his shoulder. He stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry; the Guv gave me something to do that took longer than I thought it would. I should have called," he soothed. He glanced at Alyssa over Rowan's shoulder. He knew Rowan was not quite telling the truth again.

He wished he knew why.

Alyssa followed her out of her room and fired off a text to Jack. If he turned up too early he could hang out here until she was ready.

She watched the pair of them and nodded at Chris. She could tell that he didn't know everything but it was not for her to tell him. Rowan would do that when she was ready for him to know.

She watched the little scene and then retreated to her own room to give them space and get ready for Jack.

Rowan leaned against Chris, eyes closed as he held her. She would tell him, she promised, just not today.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack read Alyssa's reply and slung on his jacket and headed out the door. He couldn't wait to see her. He strolled along. He wanted to hurry but wanted to give her time to get ready. He knew what women could be like and he didn't want to be sitting around while she tried to get ready. Maybe her flatmate would be there, that would give him someone to talk to. He really should get her some sort of gift as a thank you for introducing him to Alyssa. He wandered through the market stall and picked up two bunches of flowers, one to thank Rowan with and one for Alyssa.

Jack buzzed at the door.

Rowan extracted herself from Chris and picked up. When she heard Jack say hello she told him to come right up.

"Jack's here!" she announced with a grin. Chris unlatched the door while Rowan put the vodka away.

Jack poked his head around the door.

"Hiya," Chris said and gestured him in.

Jack came in and closed the door behind him as Rowan came back in from the kitchen. Jack walked over and handed her the flowers much to her embarrassed delight. She blushed and looked at him curiously.

"For introducing me to one of the most wonderful women I've ever met," he whispered to her. She grinned.

"Oh, we are keeping you," Rowan stated. She dragged Chris into the kitchen to make tea.

"Have a seat, do you want a brew?" Chris asked as he was dragged from the room.

"Yea, thanks," Jack answered with a chuckle. He looked around the flat. Nice.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa heard the doorbell go and the familiar sound of Jack's voice. He was here already! She wasn't ready yet.

As she heard Rowan's announcement she sped up. She touched up her make up and checked her hair.

Rowan's voice sounded normal again. She smiled in relief.

Alyssa emerged cautiously from her room and walked into the kitchen to see Rowan and Chris messing around with the kettle. She smiled at them and stood in the doorway, watching Jack survey her home as she leant on the doorframe.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack turned as the scent of Alyssa's perfume wafted by. He smiled when he saw her in the doorway and brought the flowers to her.

"You look lovely," he said.

Alyssa reached out and took the flowers off him. She lifted them to her nose, closed her eyes and inhaled the scent coming off them.

She beamed at him.

"They're beautiful, thank you."

She turned and picked up an empty glass vase and filled it with water before placing the flowers into it and setting it in the middle of the kitchen table.

She twisted back around to him and kissed him gently.

Rowan looked at Alyssa as she placed the flowers on the table and winked as she flashily flipped strips of chicken in the sauté pan. She checked another pan where red potatoes were stove top roasting and added some more butter.

"Are you going out for dinner? You're welcome to eat with us, there's plenty. I think Chris was going to ask Ray and Ronnie up so I made a lot of extra," she offered and absently slapped Chris' hand away from the chocolate and hazelnut cream cake she'd baked. Chris laughed and kissed Rowan's hand and then bounded downstairs to see if Ray and Ronnie were about and wanted to come up for dinner.

Jack looked at Alyssa and shrugged. He was game to stay, whatever her flatmate was cooking smelled good.

Alyssa raised her eyebrows at him. She would take that shrug as a yes.

"Yeah, seeing as it smells so delicious" she answered her with another quick glance back at Jack.

"Do you need any help?" she questioned helpfully.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy finally finished her pudding; she cleared her mouth of the taste of the chocolate and smiled in delight. She washed away the tantalizing flavour with a sip of champagne.

Brian stood and walked around the table. He put his hands on Roxy's shoulders and then slid them slowly and gently down her arms to take her hands. He lifted her hands to encourage her to stand.

"And now what would my lady require?" he asked and he softly caressed her fingers.

Roxy tipped her head back to look at him and rubbed her fingers against him.

"I can think of a few things," she replied huskily.

Brian smiled and kissed her deeply but briefly.

"Then perhaps you had better walk this way," he said and turned her in the direction of the bedroom.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene woke up ravenous. He jerked on his robe and went into the kitchen. He frowned at the emptiness of the refrigerator. He reached into the drawer near the phone and pulled out the take-away menus inside. He'd marked them all with a "B" next to the dishes Bolly liked. He walked out of the kitchen and looked around for Shaz.


	23. Chapter 23

******We do not own Eastenders, Ashes to Ashes or Waterloo Road**

**Chapter 23**

Shaz opened the door with the key Alex and Gene has entrusted to her. She sniffed the air hopefully but couldn't smell anything cooking. She sighed and collapsed on the sofa. She saw Gene skulking about.

"Guv?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex moaned and rolled over. She felt funny, she lazily opened her eyes and looked about. Gene had disappeared. She was cold without his embrace.

She stood and grabbed one of Gene's jumpers off the top of the chair. She had added the chair to the room so that any clothes they couldn't be bothered to hang up could be dumped there unless they were dirty and needed washing.

She pulled it over her head and slipped her jeans back on, just in case Shaz was home. Alex wandered out of her room and looked about for him.

"Granger, there's no bloody food here so we're getting it delivered," he handed her the menu for the Indian place he'd chosen. "If you're hungry you better pick out what you want."

He felt extremely odd standing in front of Shaz in a bathrobe and bare feet. He turned and went back to the bedroom. He caught Alex as she was coming out of the bedroom.

"We're getting food ordered. Shaz has the menu. I need to get dressed," he said gruffly.

Shaz took the menu off him, avoiding looking at him to closely. She saw the little Bs next to some dishes. She thought silently about them and realized he had marked Alex's dishes. B stood for Bolly.

Shaz ran her finger down the menu and decided on a lamb biryani. She smiled at Alex as she saw her emerged from around Gene.

Alex chuckled at his embarrassment. She watched him go then smiled at Shaz as she approached and waited for her turn with the menu.

She took it off the younger woman. A smile crept onto her face when she saw he had marked her dishes. He hadn't missed one. This made life easier. Now she didn't have to search for them. She licked her lips and decided on a Chicken Bhuna.

Gene snagged his clothes off the floor and quickly dressed, even pulling on his boots. He wanted to go to the pub after eating anyway, and if the girls didn't want to go he'd leave them to it. He rolled his eyes, wondering what had he been thinking having two women in the place.

He came back out of the bedroom feeling much more himself as he ran his fingers through his hair to comb it. He looked at Alex by the phone.

"Haven't you called yet, woman? I could starve to death here," he grouched and then winked at her. He got into the fridge and grabbed a can of beer and then picked up a second can and held it up to Shaz. He didn't bother offering one to Bolly, she'd have that wine she liked so much.

Shaz stood up and took the can. She drank a massive gulp and looked at her DI.

Alex sighed and picked up the phone. She dialled the number of the restaurant and then looked up at Gene.

"What do you want..." she was distracted by someone picking up the other end.

"Oh, hello, can I order a Chicken Bhuna..."

She looked at Shaz who pointed out her choice

"...a lamb biryani..."

Shaz looked pointedly at Gene as Alex fired off their orders.

"a couple of naan breads..."

Gene walked over and pointed at what he wanted. It was the only thing on the menu marked with a "G". He grinned at her and took a drink of his beer then moved to open the wine and poured a glass for her.

Alex took the menu and shook her head.

"And a vindaloo please."

She placed down the menu and took the wine in her free hand as he came back over with it.

"So Chris had no joy then over at the public records?" Gene sighed.

Shaz shook her head.

"Still nothing on Danny. Think I'm going to move on to looking at Glenda tomorrow, he's going to be linked back to her so she's a good one to check out," she took another drink of her can.

Alex placed the phone down.

"It'll be ready in about half an hour, you're going to have to take the Quattro down and pick it up" she sighed at Gene.

He looked up at Alex.

"Pick it up? Why does it say bloody delivery on the menu if I have to go and pick it up," he bellowed.

Alex shrugged. Indian food wasn't like pizza; you couldn't strap sloshy curries to the back of a motorbike.

"It says takeaway menu," she said scanning it for the word delivery.

"Monday, start looking into Glenda. Send Chris and Ray wherever you need them to go to help you find records," he hauled himself off the couch and drained his beer.

He fished his keys out of his pocket.

"I guess I'm going to get the food then," he said grumpily.

Alex waved at him as he left. She heard him slam the front door rather forcefully and she turned her attention to Shaz.

"Movie?"

Shaz nodded and pulled out a chick flick from the rack of DVD's and CD's above their heads. She moved to the big TV and placed it into the DVD player.

She settled in the comfy armchair leaving Alex curled up on the sofa.

Gene picked up the food and went roaring back home. He came in with the bags and heard the tele on. He listened for a moment and then rolled his eyes. Girly movies. He took the food in and put it on the coffee table, having left his own in the kitchen.

"I'm going to eat and then go to the pub, you can come or not as you like," he told Alex with a frown at the screen. "Though you seem to be busy."

He gave her cheek a quick stroke while Shaz was rummaging in the bags of food and went back into the kitchen to eat.

Alex turned her head and pressed her lips to his palm, planting a kiss.

"Not staying to enjoy the film then?" she teased, already knowing his answer.

If Gene Hunt is given a choice: local boozer or soppy chick flick. The pub would win hands down every time.

Shaz dug out the food and placed Alex's in front of her. She stood and moved to the kitchen to get cutlery and plates. She brought the bottle of wine and another can for herself into the front room too.

Gene sat down and set to his food with a purpose. Girly night. He groaned silently. He nodded as Shaz came in for another beer and the wine and offered to help with the plates.

Alex sat up and took the plate off Shaz. She created a hefty pile of food on it and tore off some of the naan. She had ordered two yet she only noticed there was one between her _and_ Shaz. Gene had one to himself. Hardly fair. She picked up her fork and mixed the sauce and rice together before she began to eat.

Shaz smiled at Gene as he stood to help her. She placed the alcohol next to the mound of curry on the table and picked up her plate. She emptied the little metal containers onto her plate and opened her drink.

Gene ate his food quickly, barely tasting it. He tossed the containers in the bin and then picked up one that had been left. He carried it into the other room and handed it to Alex. "You might want that," he said with a grin as he opened it to show her it was full of naan. He knew she'd want extra.

Alex looked in the box curiously and beamed at the naan bread she found there.

He bent over and kissed her, doing his best to ignore that Shaz was there as he did so.

Alex wasn't expecting it but smiled into the kiss, she knew he wasn't good with public intimacy, especially in front of colleagues.

"Off to the pub now," he announced and headed out the door with a wave.

Once he left she could taste his vindaloo in her mouth. She picked up her wine and drank some to try and relieve the spiciness. It didn't work, if anything the alcohol aggravated it. She hastily tore off some of the naan and shoved it into her mouth. Stupid, spicy, curry-eating man.

Shaz averted her eyes as Gene bent and kissed Alex. She smiled as she glued her eyes to the screen. She noticed Alex pushing naan into her mouth and furrowed her brow in curiosity.

Alex managed to stop the burning in her mouth and continued eating her curry; she hadn't had a proper girly night in ages she realised. She leant back into her sofa and glanced briefly at Shaz.

/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Alex had finished eating and her empty wine glass stood on the table next to the bottle. She curled up on the sofa breathing in the smell of Gene that was radiating off the jumper she was wearing. Presently her eyes began to droop.

Shaz drained the rest of her beer. She looked over to see if Alex had finished eating, she smiled at the sight of Alex curled up on the sofa, obviously falling asleep. Quietly she picked up the wine, Alex's glass and as much of the empty curry containers that she could carry. She'd have to make two trips.

Shaz looked over at Alex. She was well and truly asleep now. The movie ended and Shaz turned it off. The news came onto the screen. Shaz turned the tele off and retired to her room yawning.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Actually, yes," Rowan replied, her tone full of relief. "Keep Chris away from the bloody cake! And go ahead and add two more places at the table. Jack, would you open the wine please, it seems I've been driven to drink."

Jack looked at Alyssa, barely holding back laughter and picked up the bottle with the opener next to it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris knocked on Ronnie's door and waited and let his mind wander over what was wrong with Rowan.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa giggled too and dug out some more cutlery. She neatly added two more places around the table and eyed the cake hungrily. Rowan was certainly skilled.

She finished setting the table and moved over to Jack. She snaked her arms around his middle and rested her head on his shoulder watching as he opened the wine.

Jack glanced partially over his shoulder at Alyssa.

"Are you supervising then?" he asked her as he pulled the cork and then reached over and tapped her on the nose with it.

Rowan snorted laughter at Jack's comment and went back to her cooking.

"She's not doing a good job of it, I still don't have a glass of wine here," Rowan teased.

"I'll have you know, Rowan Tremaine, that I am a superb supervisor!" she retaliated looking over at her smiling.

She released Jack after kissing his neck and moved to the cupboard to get a couple of glasses.

She placed them in front of Jack so he could fill them and once he had she placed one next to the hob by Rowan.

She went back to Jack and picked up a glass.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy was disappointed when he broke off the kiss. Her eyes lit up as he turned her around.

Roxy willingly walked into his room and allowed him to have his wicked way with her.

Brian was thoroughly enjoying himself and very glad he'd caught Rowan alone. He'd been able to take out his darker desire on her so he could avoid it with Roxy. He fully intended to make her scream, just not that way.

Roxy lay in the centre of his bed, panting. That had been fantastic. She closed her eyes as she allowed the oxygen to flow around her body, reviving her.

Brian turned his head and looked at Roxy. "Glass of water?" he asked as he sat up.

Roxy realised her throat was hurting.

"Please," she croaked back trying to sit up and failing. She fell back against the cushions. She was exhausted.

Brian got up and went to the kitchen and brought back two glasses of water. He handed one to Roxy and drank his own down.

Roxy drank the offered water after easing herself up. She would be sore tomorrow.

Brian sat down on the bed next to Roxy.

"So?" Brian asked, "Will you stay the night or shall I take you home soon?"

Roxy sighed.

"I'd better get home. It's not fair on Aunty Peg to look after Amy all night."

Brian bowed and began to pick up her clothes. He handed them to her and went after his own.

Roxy dressed swiftly and checked her appearance in his bedroom mirror.

Brian called Roxy a cab and then walked her down to it.

"I can always come to you so you don't have to find a sitter," he suggested and kissed her hand.

Roxy climbed in and looked him up and down.

"Now there's an idea," she smiled back as she shut the door.

Brian smiled and waved as she drove off. Oh, but he could have done with a couple more hours but it wouldn't do to wear her out too much just yet. He went back inside his flat, mulling over what sort of grand gesture he could make.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray growled in annoyance. He stood and walked to the door grumbling. He opened it to reveal Chris.

"Alright, Mate?"

"Rowan wanted to know if you and Ronnie want to come up for dinner," Chris relayed.

Ray rubbed his eyes.

"Ronnie's working," he told him sighing.

He thought about Rowan's cooking, he did love her food; however playing gooseberry was not something he enjoyed.

He swallowed and nodded.

"I'll text her and be over in a bit."

Ray dug out his phone and sent a text to Ronnie telling her what was going on.

Chris nodded and waited. He had no intention of going back upstairs empty handed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan chuckled and moved to the table and started portioning the chicken onto the plates. She moved back to the stove and put the empty pan on it, picked up her wine and drained half the glass.

"Lyss, help me with the plates here," Rowan requested as she picked up three of them and brought them to the stove to dish up the potatoes. After she put the potatoes and a portion of steamed vegetables on each plate she held them out imperiously to Jack, who quickly took the plates and put them back on the table.

Alyssa took a sip of her drink and set her wine down. Alyssa picked up the remaining plates and carried them over to Rowan.

She handed them over one by one and watched Rowan portion out food onto each one.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie read Ray's text and sent back to have fun, she was jealous and don't forget to come to the pub. And if there was cake he better make sure he brought some for her, or else.

Ray got Ronnie's text and smiled.

"Gimme a sec, get me shoes" he called as he ran back inside. He picked up his keys, changed his shirt and shoved his feet into a pair of shoes.

He walked past Chris.

"Come on, then."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan drained the rest of her wine as she watched Jack place the last plate.

"Done," she said and poured herself another glass before putting the bottle on the table.

"Go ahead and sit down, he'll be back soon enough."

Jack gallantly pulled out a chair for Alyssa to sit while Rowan put the cooking things in the sink.

Chris walked in a moment later with Ray right behind him.

"Glass of wine?" Rowan asked Ray. "Where's Ronnie?"

Ray inhaled the smell of Rowan's cooking as he came in through the door into the kitchen.

"Yes, please. Ronnie's working. She asked if we could save her some cake if there is one though," he told her grinning.

Rowan grinned at Ray's comment. "Of course there's cake," she snorted. "What do you take me for? How does she feel about chocolate hazelnut cream cake?"

Ray shrugged. "She asked for cake," he replied simply.

Alyssa sat down smiling at him as he held out her chair.

Alyssa watched Rowan sceptically. She was drinking more than usual, faster than usual. She narrowed her eyes slightly. She'd have to keep an eye on her if she kept knocking it back like that.

She looked up at Ray and Chris as they walked in. She shot Chris a worried glance which she changed into a smile as soon as he had registered her expression.

Ray inclined his head at Alyssa and Jack as he spotted them.

Chris wondered at the odd expression Alyssa gave him as he walked into the kitchen. He furrowed his brow at her and then gestured for Ray to sit down. Rowan picked up the plate that was for Ronnie and covered it in cling film.

Alyssa shook her head at Chris as a warning. Not here.

"Well, it's only getting cold so dig in," Rowan said with a grin. She sat down between Chris and Ray.

Alyssa sat in between Ray and Jack started on her food. She kept an eye on Rowan's wine glass, getting pissed was not the way to deal with stuff. She snorted silently at the hypocrisy going on in her head. She'd got absolutely shitfaced on countless occasions to avoid a situation.

"I saved Ronnie a plate of food too, she's probably hungry," Rowan said, raising her eyebrows and giving Ray a look. Ronnie wasn't exactly the quietest woman. She drained her wine and stood up to top off everyone's glasses.

Jack tried hard to concentrate on his food but they were seated so close that his knee was touching Alyssa's. He drained his glass and held it out for a refill.

Chris noticed the way Rowan drained her glass and looked at Alyssa, wondering if that was what her face was about earlier. He'd never seen her drink like that, except that night when they'd gone to the karaoke. Something was definitely wrong.

Ray looked at Rowan cautiously as she nudged him. He had understood her meaning entirely. He knew Ronnie was fairly vocal. He had very nearly ended up spitting his wine all over the table. This behaviour was very unlike the Rowan he had experienced at the café.

Alyssa nodded at Chris once Rowan's back was turned. She had seen him the flash of confusion and concern that had passed his face once he noticed that she was drinking a lot. She sighed. Did she say something or leave it. She decided that if Rowan was intent on drinking herself into a stupor then she would have to intervene.

Seeing as she was eating at the same time, Alyssa decided to talk to her as she got the cake and cleared dishes once they had finished. She could feel Jack's knee pressed against hers and she crossed her legs so her calf was also pressed against his leg as well as her knee.

Chris sighed wondering if he should say something to Rowan. He knew she wasn't used to drinking heavily, he wondered if her earlier outburst was connected. He also noticed that she was wincing slightly when she bent to pour the wine. He wondered if she'd had another "fall" and thought maybe he ought to take Ray and have a talk with Rowan's ex to see if his suspicions were correct.

Jack nearly dropped his fork when he felt Alyssa's leg against his. He cleared his throat and tried to think of something to say.

"We're having a Careers Fair next week at the school. I don't suppose any of you would be willing to come and talk and answer questions about your chosen lines of work?" He felt ridiculous asking but this was a chance to get beyond just the parents' coming and doing it.

Ray shrugged. Being a policeman. Would kids really be interested in that sort of thing? He'd give it a go if the Guv didn't need him.

"As long as I clear it with the Guv and if our cases don't get out of control then sure" he answered Jack through a mouthful of chicken.

Alyssa suppressed a smirk as Jack tried to distract himself from her movements. She ran her leg up his and then back down again, becoming very absorbed in her food.

Jack nodded. "Great."

"I'll go, sounds like fun," Rowan added. "Though I really can't say much about owning a business, I can talk about the food industry in general. Goddess knows I've put years in at it," she grinned.

Jack nodded and cleared his throat again as Alyssa began to move her leg. He shifted in his seat and took another drink of wine. "That sounds good. Maybe you could give a flashy cooking demonstration," he suggested. Rowan grinned.

He turned to Alyssa. "You want to talk about the joys of being a PA?" he asked her, trying to keep his voice steady.

Rowan hid a smile and picked up her empty plate and Chris' empty plate and put them in the soapy water she'd already prepared in the sink. She was well aware of what Alyssa was up to. Jack didn't stand a chance.

"Typing memos, keeping his appointments in order, managing the radio waves, sooooo very interesting," she replied sarcasm colouring her tone.

She smiled at him as she spoke. If Max was okay with her going she wouldn't mind leaving the office for a few hours to talk to the kids. It wasn't as though she was run off her feet at work. Over the last weeks, the car lot had been relatively quiet. She kept up her slow teasing movements, seemingly oblivious to his reaction.

Rowan snorted laughter at Alyssa's tone.

"Not to mention shagging the boss on your desk," Rowan muttered under her breath with a chuckle as she plunged her hands into the water to make a start on the dishes, the sound of her splashing helping to cover what she'd said. She'd nearly said it loud and kicked herself. She was getting drunk, and her mouth had almost run off with her.

Jack nodded and tried to concentrate on finishing the meal while ignoring what Alyssa was doing. She _had_ to know what a distraction she was.

Chris knew Rowan had muttered something to herself but he couldn't hear it over the sound of the water. Not a good sign. Next time, she might say something inappropriate quite loudly. He picked up her wine glass and poured the contents into his own.

Alyssa heard Rowan mumble something and looked at Chris questioningly. He was closer and may have heard. She smiled in relief as Chris took away her wine.

Chris shook his head. He hadn't heard what Rowan muttered and wasn't sure he wanted to. He drained his glass and then poured what was left in the bottle in Jack and Alyssa's glasses. He knew when the bottle was empty there was no more.

Ray finished his last mouthful. He checked his watch. He had a little time before he felt that he should go to see Ronnie at the pub.

He picked up his empty plate and carried it over to the sink and slipped it into the warm soapy bubbles.

Rowan looked up as Ray brought his plate to the sink. "Thank you, Ray," she said sincerely and then could not stop herself from looking him up and down speculatively. She could not help but wonder what he did to Ronnie to elicit those reactions.

She immediately blushed at such thoughts, bent her head over the sink and rubbed her face with her wet hands. Oh, that wine had gone straight to her head she'd drank it so fast. She realized she needed to leave the room for a few minutes before she said or did something _really_ stupid. She scraped the suds from her arms and turned and walked into Ray, she'd forgotten he was standing there. It was like walking into a wall.

Ray gave her a confused look as she looked him up and down, he wondered what she had been thinking to make her blush, he raised his eyebrows when Rowan walked into him. She'd clearly drunk more than she was use to.

"Oh fuck," she muttered and turned to walk the other way and hurriedly left the kitchen.

Ray watched her leave quickly in the other direction and waited for Chris to come back.

Chris got up to see where Rowan had gone. The bathroom door was shut and he could see the light coming from underneath the door. He put his ear to the door and could hear her being sick. He went back into the kitchen and rolled up his sleeves, intent on finishing the washing up. He smiled at Ray who was still standing there. Chris gestured at the towel on the counter.

"Give us a hand and dry mate," he said to Ray.

Ray yanked the towel off him and picked up the nearest object off the draining board.

Jack kept his expression neutral at Rowan's behaviour. He'd seen far worse and far drunker but had the distinct impression from Chris and Alyssa's reactions that it was very abnormal behaviour for her. He looked at his plate; he had a few potatoes left so he set to eating them with one hand and put his other hand on Alyssa's leg under the table. He had to stop what she was doing or he would never be able to stand up from the table.

Alyssa watched Rowan go. She was glad Chris had got rid of the wine; she suspected Rowan had gone to try and sober up a bit. She picked up her newly filled glass and took a sip.

At the sudden contact of Jack's hand on her leg she gasped slightly into her drink. She stopped moving her head and turned herself round to look at him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene went into the pub and sat at the bar. He smiled at Ronnie when she served him. "Ta, love," he said.

"You're welcome," she replied pleasantly. There was no one nearby so she leaned on the bar. "Any luck finding any information?" she asked as vaguely as she could.

"Nowt," he said shortly. "Shaz will start again first thing Monday," he sighed and rubbed his chin with his hand. He didn't like the fact that Danny seemed to spring full grown from nowhere. "I did get something you might find interesting and all," he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out some folded papers. Ronnie took them curiously and began to read. Her hand went to her mouth and she gasped in shock. They were medical records! Her medical records!

She looked at Gene. "How did?" she breathed.

"I _am_ a DCI you know," he said, trying to sound truly offended and failing. She gave him a small smile and looked back at the papers. It was from when her mum had taken her to the doctor a few days after her father had raped her. It was just a regular check up. But the doctor noticed the bruises and the damage and had gently urged young Ronnie to tell him what had happened. She'd spilled it all to him when he promised not to say or do anything. But it hadn't stopped him noting it down in the records along with detailed descriptions of her injuries.

Ray had accidentally come across the doctor when looking for information on the medical front for Danny's birth while Chris had been looking at public records. Gene took the information and pocketed it. He said nothing to Ray of his hunch that the doctor might know about what had happened to Ronnie and had gone to see the frail old man himself.

Despite the many years, the man seemed relieved to pass on the information. Gene had told the little old man Ronnie was asking for the information, a little white lie that got him the records.

Ronnie wiped away a tear as she finished reading over the few pieces of paper. She then calmly folded them and put them in her pocket.

Gene drained his pint. "I'll have another when you're ready love," he said quietly. "You're welcome."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan knelt on the floor and leaned against the toilet, chastising herself for drinking wine. What had she been thinking? She and wine did not mix well at all. She groaned. She'd humiliated herself in front of her boyfriend's best mate. She hoped Ray didn't realize what she'd been thinking for a moment there, that would be almost too much to bear.

It was what the wine did to her. She realized she was done being sick and quickly brushed her teeth and rinsed her face. She was still dizzy though, and laid down on the cool floor, curled up and closed her eyes and tried to put how very much she wanted to shag Chris at that moment out of her mind.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris grabbed the rest of the dishes off the table and washed those as well.

"Thanks mate," he said to Ray as he drained and rinsed out the sink. Then he turned and eyed the cake speculatively.

Jack saw Alyssa's head swivel in his direction. He decided to be blunt and leaned over so only she could hear.

"If you don't stop moving your leg I will never be able to stand up from this table," he explained quietly with a small embarrassed smile. He sat upright again and took a drink of his wine.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray picked up the plates off the draining board and set about drying them. Seeing as he didn't know where anything went Ray stacked them neatly on the counter. He took a random guess at which draw Rowan and Alyssa kept their knives and forks. He smiled as he got it right.

Alyssa smiled more at Jack's embarrassment than his statement, though it contributed to her amusement. She changed tack, her hand went under the table, and she began tracing patterns on the back of his hand that was still placed on her leg.

She saw Chris eyeing up the cake and remembered Rowan's earlier words.

Chris walked back over to the bathroom and put his ear to the door. Silence. He tapped softly on the door. "Ro? You okay in there?" Nothing.

Ray watched Chris go and carried on with his little jobs.

Chris huffed out a breath and put his hand on the door knob, it turned easily. She hadn't locked it. He eased it open and peered around and saw her curled up on the floor.

He shook his head and squatted down next to her. He brushed the hair off her face and her eyelids fluttered but didn't open. She groaned.

"Come on love, let's get you up." He gathered her up and helped her to stand.

"Wha...Chris?" she mumbled and attempted to get her feet under her.

He leaned her against him. "Yea, you passed out."

"Mmmmm."

He breathed a chuckle and got a better grip on her to help her walk but Rowan had other ideas. She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him into a rough kiss. She turned him and pressed him against the wall, her hands everywhere at once.

"Oh, Chris," she breathed into the kiss and moved to his neck.

"Rowan?" Chris was startled by her aggressiveness, not that his body wasn't responding, but she'd never been quite this forceful before. For all she often shocked him, he had noticed that she rarely let herself go fully. He moved his hands intending to gently push her away and she grabbed them and placed them squarely on her breasts.

"Chris, I need you," she purred into his ear, her hands rapidly unfastening his trousers and pushing them down. She took him in her hands. "You want me too, my love," she added and then dropped to her knees in front of him, replacing her hands with her mouth. Chris flattened himself against the wall and gasped. Then he realized the bathroom door was open and he couldn't reach it. He tried to lean over but Rowan was surprisingly strong for all her small stature.

"Oh my god," he gasped, "Rowan the door is open."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack placed his other hand on top of hers and then moved their joined hands to the top of the table. He looked over at the cake.

"Why don't you cut the cake so I can, um, get back to normal?" he said in a low tone. He knew Ray was still in the room and didn't want to make things any more uncomfortable than they already were.

Alyssa nodded, a grin appearing on her face as she stood. She caught sight of the bathroom door as she moved. She saw the little scene inside and blushed for her friends. She edged over and averted her eyes as she swiftly shut the door for them.

She moved to the counter and leant against it, shaking her head to rid it of the image that was now there.

Ray looked her as she stood in shock."You okay?" he asked as he handed her a knife to cut the cake.

Alyssa looked up at him, and smiled cheekily when she realised he didn't know what was happening just down the corridor.

"Let's just say bathrooms occupied at the moment."

She took the knife and brought it and the cake over to the table. She went back to the cupboards and picked up a stack of plates and small dessert forks.

Ray grinned at the sound of Rowan's cries coming from the closed bathroom door.

Alyssa took Jack's hands to stop them shaking. She raised her eyebrows at him then smiled. She cringed slightly at the sound of Rowan and Chris in the bathroom. She lifted one of his hands and kissed it before letting him go and turned on the radio to drown out her friends. She didn't want to hear what was happening in the bathroom. She was certainly not going to be cleaning it!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris dropped on Rowan, unable to hold himself up. She huffed but otherwise didn't complain. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. Her throat hurt and she realized she'd been screaming. She wrapped her arms around Chris, unable to stop the tears. She hadn't realized she'd held back so much of herself and decided that she shouldn't. She trusted Chris. He wouldn't hurt her.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear and sniffed. Chris lifted his head and put his hand on Rowan's cheek.

"I love you, too and all," he whispered back and kissed her.

A thought suddenly occurred to Rowan and she broke off the kiss with a gasp.

"What?" Chris asked.

"There's…oh no…I am nevernevernevernevernever EVER drinking wine again. We have company and I've been," she blushed, "shameless. Wine never has been my friend, oh what was I thinking?" she buried her face in her hands.

Chris chuckled. "Well you were a bit upset earlier, granted getting drunk isn't the best way to deal with it," he shrugged.

"But I got drunk on wine. Please tell me I didn't say or do anything out there too embarrassing," she groaned and made face. "Oh Bright Lady,"

"What?"

"I looked your friend Ray up and down like a prime side of beef," she put her face in her hands again as Chris laughed. "It's not funny," she muttered through her hands.

"Ray won't mind I'm sure, if he even noticed," Chris soothed. "And it's our friends out there, nothing to be ashamed of."

"I can't go out. I'm staying here until they leave, you go. And don't eat all the cake and make sure Ray takes Ronnie her dinner and a piece of cake," she twisted out from under Chris and pulled her leggings on then sat against the bath and waited.

"You're serious?" he asked in disbelief. She nodded.

"All right, my insane one," he said and crawled over to kiss her again. He stood up and pulled his trousers on. "I'll say you've passed out again?"

Rowan waved a hand at him and put her face on her knees.

Chris walked out of the bathroom, making sure he was presentable before doing so. He took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen.

Alyssa saw Chris come out of the bathroom. She turned the music down and picked the knife off the table. She began to cut the cake and load slices onto plates.

"No Rowan?" she asked looking about for her friend.

Ray smirked at Chris but said nothing. He picked up a plate and started to eat the cake on it. Grinning through his mouthful at his best mate.

Alyssa got some kitchen roll and wrapped up a generous slice of cake for Ronnie. She handed it to Ray.

"For Ronnie," she told him simply.

She picked up her own plate and a fork and teased the icing with the prongs of the fork.

Chris shook his head. "She's too embarrassed," he said quietly. "Apparently wine causes her, um, problems," he continued in a low tone and cleared his throat and blushed.

He caught Ray's smirk and glared at his friend.

"Don't you start," he warned. He grabbed a piece of cake and sat down to eat it.

Jack eased his chair slightly away from Alyssa's before she sat down again. He ate his cake quietly and wondered what she might want to do this evening.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene soundly trounced his opponents at darts and was actually beginning to have a good time. He checked his watch again and wondered how much longer before it would be safe to go home.

Ronnie texted Ray wondering when he was bringing cake.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa nodded and smiled at Chris' blush.

Alyssa finished dishing out cake and picked up a plate. She went out to the corridor and knocked on the bathroom door. She placed the cake and a fork outside the door. Then stood up and walked away.

Ray snorted.

"I said nuthin!" he protested.

"You didn't have to speak," Chris said.

Ray finished his cake and pocketed Ronnie's, careful not to squash it in his pocket.

"I'm gonna get off down the pub and see Ronnie."

At that point his phone went off. He looked briefly at the text.

"She's getting impatient."

Chris handed Ray the plate Rowan had saved Ronnie's dinner on. "Don't forget that."

He wanted to go have a pint too but was unsure about leaving Rowan. He thought she had herself under control again, but wasn't positive. He didn't want to go if she was still off the rails. He knew Alyssa would probably want to go somewhere with Jack and he didn't want to ruin her date. He helped Ray with the door and then went back to the bathroom. He picked up the plate and tried the door. Rowan had left it unlocked so he went in. She was still sitting against the tub with her legs pulled up. Her chin resting on her knees and her eyes were closed.

"Rowan?"

She opened one eye.

"Alyssa brought you cake."

"Can you help me to my room? Don't worry, I promise not to attack you. The influence of the wine is out of the system now," she grinned shakily.

He put the plate on the counter and walked over to help her stand. "I don't mind if you attack me," he said softly in her ear. He looked into her eyes. "I liked that you let yourself go with me, Ro. I love you and I love that you trust me that much."

Rowan lifted her arms and hugged Chris tight and then gestured him to help her to her room. He did and sat her on the bed and then went back and brought her the cake.

"Would you mind very much," he said as he knelt down and took her hands, "if I went for a quick pint with Ray?"

"No, go on. Please. I have my phone and if Alyssa leaves she'll lock the door. I'll be fine. Have two, but then come back okay?"

He nodded and kissed her.

He went back into the kitchen.

"I'm going to go and have a quick pint with Ray at the pub. Rowan said go, she'll be fine. She said don't forget to lock the door if you leave. I won't be gone long though," he assured. "Oh, and she said thanks for the cake."

Jack shook Chris' hand. "Nice to see you again. I'll leave the details of the Careers Fair on the table."

Chris nodded and headed out, stuffing his keys in his pocket as he went.

Jack quickly jotted down the time the Fair started and where it was and put it on the table. Then he looked at Alyssa.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene looked over and saw Ray walking into the pub. He was carrying a plate? He took a drink of his pint and won another game.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie saw Ray walk in and a smile lit her face. She walked over to him and looked at the plate.

"Is that for me? I'm starving!"

She snatched the plate from his hands and bounded through the door and up the stairs to heat it in the microwave. She pulled back the cling film and sniffed. Rosemary chicken and roasted red potatoes, mmmm, she thought. As the food heated she frowned, there had been a distinct absence of cake. She folded her arms and willed the food to cook faster.

Gene almost burst out laughing when he saw Ronnie grab the plate off Ray and run, but he controlled himself and decided not to embarrass his DI.

Ray watched her go and leant on the bar careful not to squash the cake that was still in his pocket. He ordered a pint and drained half of it in one. Beer was decidedly much better than wine.

He spotted the Guv and inclined his head respectfully at him.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Gene playing darts. It was probably when they were up in Manchester.

A wave of nostalgia hit him and he drank in silence as he relived his past in his mind.

Gene saw Ray watching the game and when his turn came around he held the darts out to Ray and waited.

"Raymondo."

Ray drained the rest of his pint and slammed the glass on the counter. He walked over to Gene and took the darts he was holding out.

Ray took his position and studied the board. He lined up his hand and confidently released the first dart.

Ronnie came back downstairs after finishing her food and saw Ray had joined in Gene's dart game with Minty and Ricky. She smiled and went over to watch.

Chris came in a few minutes later.

"Alright Ronnie? Pint please," he said as he came over and sat down to watch the game.

Gene looked at Chris. "You in?"

"Maybe just one," Chris agreed hesitantly. Gene clapped him on the back.

"Good man," he said heartily. "Right, your man can join then too," Gene told Minty. Masood grinned and nodded.

Ray grinned at the little crowd of men gathered around playing darts. The Guv taking charge of the situation as usual. He looked at Ronnie briefly and called to her before he threw his next dart.

"Ron, I'll have another aswell please!"

He liked this pub. He liked it a lot.

Ronnie nodded, glad to see Ray enjoying himself so much. He seemed to smile so rarely except with her. She got all of them pints and got an orange juice for Masood and nearly jumped out of her skin when Peggy came up behind her to watch the fun.

"Loser buys next round," Gene announced and took his turn.

Chris grinned at Ray. Sometimes you just had to play darts in the pub.

Ray smiled and watched the Guv start his go. He made his way over to the bar to collect his pint. Before he picked it up he delved into his pocket and withdrew the napkin full of cake.

"I believe you asked for this."

Ronnie grabbed the cake and set it to the side.

"About time," she scolded and then grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him across the bar and kissed him. She let him go with a playful shove back and sniffed, picked up her cake and began to eat it with her fingers.

Gene and Chris both stifled laughter at Ronnie's actions, Minty and Ricky who were quite sloshed cried out oooooooooooooooooo!

Ray grinned at her as she let him go. He nodded back at the lady next to Ronnie. He assumed it was her aunt. He picked up his pint and drank out of the glass.

He turned his gaze back to the game. Ignoring the jibes and teasing coming from the other men in the bar, he smirked and took another sip of his drink as he made his way back over.

Ronnie held the cake out to her aunt. Peggy just shook her head, staring at Ronnie in shock. What had gotten into that girl? She turned her eyes to look at the man Ronnie had kissed and barely nodded. Apart from the obvious that is. She moved away to serve someone at the other end of the bar as Ronnie stood and watched the game and ate the cake, carefully licking the light and fluffy chocolate hazelnut butter cream frosting off her fingers.

Ronnie ate polished off the cake, making sure to make a production out of licking the frosting off her fingers every time Ray looked in her direction.

"Give us another pint, Ron," bellowed Minty. "If I bring you chocolate will you snog me as well?" he jokingly leered across the bar at her, his face split with an ear to ear grin.

Ronnie moved closer to the bar and rinsed her hands off in the sink, flicking the loose water into Minty's face. She chuckled and got him another pint.

"In your dreams, Minty," she retorted and held out her hand for the money. Minty and Ricky guffawed with laughter.

"Why don't you just smack him Ronnie?" Masood joined in the joking.

"He'd like it too much, that's why," Ronnie commented back. Ricky elbowed Minty and then they turned back to the game. Ronnie rolled her eyes and began to grab the empty pint glasses off the bar for washing.

Ray narrowed his eyes at Minty. He knew he was joking but still. He stayed silent as Ronnie joked back with him. He knew barmaids got hassle like that all the time, _hell_, before he met Ronnie he was the one giving them grief.

He sipped his pint; let the scowl leave his face and rejoined the game.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa waved Chris and Ray goodbye. She played with her cake for a bit longer then finally picked up a bit on the fork and ate it. Another triumph for Rowan.

She caught Jack looking at her.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Did you fancy going somewhere?" Jack asked tentatively as he finished his cake. "I know you'll want to check on your friend first. I don't mind. We can even stay here and watch tele if you want," he took a step closer to her. "I don't really mind as long as it's with you."

Alyssa blushed at his words and thought for a second. She chewed her mouthful of Rowan's yummy cake silently and felt him move closer.

"Can we have a quiet night in tonight?" she asked him looking him in the eye.

She didn't fancy going out tonight. She also didn't feel comfortable with leaving Rowan on her own after what she had confided in her earlier.

He took another uncertain step towards her and nodded in response to her question.

"I just want to spend time with you, I don't care if it's here or elsewhere," he said and reached out and stroked her cheek with his finger.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan ate her cake silently and listened to the murmur of voices in the other room. She had an idea that Alyssa was probably not going to leave. She hoped Alyssa wasn't staying on her account. She was pretty sure Brian was too wrapped up with Roxy to hunt Rowan down at her flat. She didn't think he'd brave her home turf anyway; she had too many people around her home.

She put the empty plate on the bedside table and then dug into the drawer and extracted some white candles. She picked up a small potted plant and placed it on the floor with the candles then sat down. She lit the candles with her lighter, cast a circle and began to meditate.

Alyssa closed her eyes as he caressed her cheek. She opened them and looked up at him. She took his hand that had been stroking her cheek and kissed it gently.

Jack folded his hand around hers and pulled her to him and kissed her gently.

He looked at her and smiled. "Got any good movies?"

Alyssa wrapped her arms around his waist as he kissed her. When he pulled away she smiled.

"Take your pick," she said pointing to the shelf that held the CD's and DVD's.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over to the shelf.

He looked at the movies and then looked at her and nodded his head at the shelf.

"So, what you reckon?"

Alyssa shook her head firmly.

"I chose the last movie. Your turn."

Alyssa walked over to the shelf and stood behind him.

"Choose one" she whispered in his ear.

Jack blew out a breath at her nearness, all his nerves now buzzing. He looked blankly at the cases and grabbed one at random and held it to her.

"How about this one?" he asked and cleared his throat.

Alyssa kissed the back of his neck.

"Your choice," she said indifferently.

Jack closed his eyes as she kissed his neck. He didn't want to sleep with her yet but she was making it very, very difficult to resist. He turned and handed her the movie. "Got any beer?"

"Fridge."

She patted his back and moved to the DVD player. Alyssa knelt on the floor and placed the DVD into the player. She picked up the remote and sorted out the tele so it was on the correct channel to show the film.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie saw Ray scowling at Minty and forced down laughter. It was cute that he wanted to protect her but Minty was pretty harmless. When they'd turned back to the game she leaned on the bar right behind Ray and stared at his back, watching him play. Chris saw her stare and looked at her curiously. She grinned and winked, then returned her gaze to Ray's back, admiring the way the material drew tight across his shoulders as he threw. She did wish he would stop wearing turtlenecks though.

Chris looked at the time as he finished his second pint. He really wanted to stay for just one more. He quickly texted Rowan to see if she would mind. He thought about texting Alyssa, too, but he didn't have her number and he didn't want to make too much a fuss over Rowan. He knew it made her uncomfortable; she wasn't used to people fussing over her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan's phone beeped unnoticed behind her. She had gone deep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray finished his go and smiled at the points that he had scored for his team. He hadn't played in a while but he hadn't lost his touch.

He picked up his pint and moved back to the bar. He watched the game from there swigging from his pint every so often.

Ronnie waited until he leaned back against the bar and then reached out her hand and drew her fingernail down his spine, quickly stepping back out of reach. Her phone beeped and she pulled it out of her pocket but kept her eyes fixed on Ray.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack nodded and went to the kitchen. He welcomed the cool air from the refrigerator. He stood there a bit longer than necessary before grabbing a can which he immediately put to his forehead. He straightened up and popped the can open and walked back into the other room as he took a sip. He heard a strange noise that seemed to be coming from behind one of the closed bedroom doors. He glanced at Alyssa busy with the DVD player and put his ear to the door. It sounded like chanting. He looked back over and waited for Alyssa to turn in his direction. When she finally did he gestured her over and pointed at her to listen.

He could also hear the beeping of a cell phone in the room but the chanting or whatever it was did not alter in the slightest.

Alyssa stood up and walked over to see what he was pointing at. She heard the steady noise coming from inside and pulled him away.

"Rowan," she whispered and pulled him softly back into the lounge. She didn't want to disturb her friend.

"Is she _chanting_ in there?" he asked quietly even though they were away from the door. He remembered something he'd heard Rowan say earlier.

"Is she a pagan, you know, a witch? I've never met one before, fascinating. Not what I expected. And she's an _American_," he picked up his can of beer and took a drink then sat down on the sofa and looked at Alyssa. "Should you do something about her phone beeping?"

Alyssa nodded at him, confirming his thoughts.

"Let her be."

Jack nodded. Alyssa was making him nervous and he was babbling. Though he did find the fact that her flatmate was pagan very interesting. He put his arm around her as she sat next to him on the sofa and smiled.

She wasn't about to intrude into Rowan's room when she was busy, if she hadn't done anything about her phone, Alyssa was not sure she'd do anything about someone knocking on her bedroom door.

She pulled him onto the sofa and started the movie he had picked out.

"If it's important she'll sort it, I'm not going to intrude."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray shuddered as he felt her drag her finger down his back. He turned quickly but found she had already moved out of his reached. He growled under his breath and turned back to the game.

Ronnie looked at her phone, but it was no number she recognized and shoved it back in her pocket. She leaned on the bar again and propped her chin on her hand and watched the game, which, considering how considerably pissed both sides were, with the exception of Chris who hardly seemed to be drinking, was getting very rowdy.

Every now and then when it wasn't Ray's turn she would reach over and poke him or touch him and move quickly out of reach.

Chris kept pulling out his phone, no replies from Rowan. He kicked himself for not getting Alyssa's number just in case but the thought hadn't crossed his mind. He tapped his fingers nervously on the bar and wondered whether he should go see what was going on. He drained off his third pint, and gave Ray's arm a light slap with the back of his hand.

"I'm off out mate, see ya," he said and headed for the door.

Ronnie was pushing it. Ray was distracted every now and again from her by the game of darts and then by Chris.

"See ya mate," he called after him.

He faced his girlfriend.

"You are asking for it missus!" he growled in an undertone as he leaned over the bar so only she could hear.

Ronnie grinned gleefully at Ray.

"I know, but am I going to get it?" she asked archly and bit her lip.

Ray smirked and took another gulp of his pint

"Only if you're very lucky" he replied flippantly.

Ronnie's face twisted into a wicked grin.

"Promises, promises, Carling," she taunted in a breathy voice.

Ray grinned back at her.

"Like I said, only if you're lucky," he teased back.

Ronnie leaned on the bar and tilted her head at Ray.

"I'm feeling verrrry lucky," Ronnie purred and toyed with the neck of her blouse as she leaned.

Ray kept his eyes fixed on her face to prevent them from wandering to other places.

He would play her games; they amused and tortured him at the same time.

He leaned forward so they were practically nose to nose, he could feel her breath on his face.

"Really?" he replied slowly.

Ronnie refused to pull back and instead gazed into his blue, blue eyes and blinked very slowly.

Her lips parted, she was tempted to kiss him. His mouth was right there. But she didn't. She didn't move at all.

"Carling," Gene snapped. "Are you going to play darts or have a staring contest with your girlfriend?"

Ray brushed his lips teasingly against hers before pulling away as the Guv spoke and draining his pint.

"Stick another one in there," he told her with a wink.

He strolled back to the game and took his turn.

Ronnie felt her heart skip when Ray brushed his lips to hers. She sniffed and shook her head to clear it and got him another pint.

Her nerves were already on fire. She couldn't wait to get home.

Ray smiled to himself. Talk about a lucky escape. Any longer and his animalistic urges would have overpowered him entirely.

Ray threw his final dart but instead of going back to Ronnie he hung around for a bit chatting to the other lads. He needed to keep himself under control, only until they got home. Then he could let go, but not too much, the image of Ronnie paralysed on the bed still haunted him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris hustled home but entered the flat carefully. He was relieved to see Jack and Alyssa were just sitting on the couch watching a movie.

He pointed in the direction of the bedrooms.

"Is she," he paused, "all right? I've been texting but she hasn't answered."

She looked up at Chris as he came in. She smiled at him.

"She's chanting" she said, he knew as much as her about Rowan, probably more about some things so that seemed fairly self-explanatory.

"Oh," Chris said when Alyssa told him what Rowan was doing. He half-expected something like that. He went to her door and peered in, saw her phone on the edge of the bed and grabbed it. The room was redolent of the lavender mix incense Rowan preferred. He quietly closed the door. He opened her phone so it would stop beeping and cleared the texts then went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer out. He sat at the kitchen table to avoid disturbing Jack and Alyssa and decided to go out for a smoke.

Rowan might smoke herself but she didn't allow any smoking in the flat except in case of emergency. She had not yet defined "emergency".

He grinned and waved uncertainly. "Going for a fag, I expect she'll be awhile."

Alyssa looked at Chris as he spoke and nodded. She didn't know how long Rowan would be as she had never experienced her doing any pagan rituals or meditation.

Jack thought about joining him, but decided against it.

Alyssa leant into him and rested her head on his shoulder comfortably. He was so different from Max, not cocky or arrogant, more gentle and charming. She liked it. His nervousness around her was adorable.

She drew her legs up onto the sofa so she was curled up to him.

Jack glanced at Alyssa as she settled herself next to him and then quickly looked back at the screen. The angle she was sitting he could see right down her top. He cleared his throat and took a drink of beer and stared blankly at the movie, trying to keep from looking at her...well.

Alyssa heard him clear his throat. Again. He tended to do that when he was nervous, she had noticed. She looked up at his face.

"There's no need to be so nervous Jack," she told him as she tilted her head.

Jack rubbed the back of his head, took another drink of beer and put the can down on the table. He turned to look at her, making sure to focus on her face.

"It's just that I can, um," he broke off and gestured to indicate down her top and then put his arm on the arm of the sofa and leaned his head on his hand and looked at her.

Alyssa smiled at him in amusement. She leant up and kissed him in response.

She shifted her position.

"How's that?"

Jack looked at her a moment. He sat up, took her face in his hands and kissed her.

Jack slid his hands into her wealth of hair. It was just as soft as he thought it would be. He felt her arms around him and didn't want the kiss to end. He slid his hands down her arms and around her waist and stopped kissing her long enough to ease her sideways onto his lap so he wasn't sitting at an awkward angle anymore.

He looked into her big green eyes, a finger on either side of her face, gently tracing the line of her jaw and kissed her again. He wrapped her in one arm to hold her close and draped the other across her legs where they stretched out next to him on the sofa.

Alyssa let him manoeuvre her around and quite happily found herself sat in his lap.

As he kissed her she moved her arms up his chest, raking her nails gently over the thin fabric of his shirt as she did so. She snaked them slowly over his shoulders and brushed her fingertips over the nape of his neck as she clasped her hands together holding herself in place.

He tasted of deliciously of Rowan's cake and she maintained the kiss hungrily.

Jack was vaguely aware of Chris coming back into the flat and vanishing again. All he could think about was kissing Alyssa. She was so soft and warm in his arms. He found himself sliding his hand along her leg and stopped. At least she was wearing jeans, he thought. If she'd been wearing a skirt he would not have been able to stop himself.

Alyssa relaxed into the kiss and moved her arms to entwine them around his waist.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Since he was already outside and it wasn't too late yet, Chris walked over to the Minute Mart to buy some more beer. He didn't mind sharing with Jack, who seemed a decent bloke, but there weren't many beers to be shared. For all that Max had helped them out, Chris liked Jack better.

Chris came back into the flat and looked away from Jack and Alyssa. At least they were only snogging. He was still a bit embarrassed that Alyssa might have seen what Rowan was doing to him when she shut the bathroom door. He stuck the beer in the fridge and quietly went into Rowan's room and lay down on her bed.

The smell of the incense was relaxing and soothing, as was Rowan's low chanting. She might not sing well but she had a rather nice speaking voice that suited the chanting very well. He watched her and wondered what she was doing.


	24. Chapter 24

We do not own Eastenders, Ashes to Ashes or Waterloo Road

**Chapter 24**

Ronnie stood and watched Ray chatting with Gene and the others. Suddenly, she noticed Roxy come in the door. So, she wasn't staying the night with that Brian, but she looked like she had been well gone over. She gave a small smile, now she could go home.

Roxy practically danced over to her sister.

"How's Amy been?" she asked casually.

She secretly wished she could have stayed the night with Brian but it wasn't fair to ask her Aunt to look after her baby for an entire night, let alone the morning, Roxy would not be able to predict what time she would've got home.

Ronnie glanced at her sister.

"Fine, Aunty Peg has been with her but she's been sleeping most of the time. I think that clove oil worked a minor miracle on that teething pain," Ronnie commented as she gazed absently at Ray again. She still couldn't quite believe she'd kissed him in front of the pub and then Gene with that girlfriend statement. But maybe now with it being out in the open like that, people might stop asking her how her love life was. That was almost as annoying.

She turned to look at her sister so Roxy wouldn't think she was being ignored.

Roxy nodded. She was glad that Amy hadn't been any trouble. She smirked at her sister's glance at Ray.

"You can get off now, I can take over" she told her sister. A grin fixed firmly on her face.

Roxy swept behind the bar and immediately started to get to work. She would check on Amy in a bit.

Ronnie narrowed her eyes and looked speculatively at her sister. Had that remark been intentional or just an accident?

"Oh, how was your date?" Ronnie asked, though she didn't much care for that Brian, Roxy obviously did so she would be happy for her sister.

Roxy beamed at her sister's question.

"Oh Ronnie, it was so romantic. He had booked these caterers and decorated his flat and there were candles everywhere," she sighed happily.

Ronnie raised her eyebrows. "Wow, I'm impressed, that sounds lovely," she looked her sister up and down. "Looks like you had a very, ahem, satisfactory time," Ronnie grinned.

Roxy fought back a blush.

"Yes. It was incredible."

"Incredible, well, well," was all Ronnie said. She picked up the plate Rowan had sent her dinner on, freshly washed and finally dry and gave her sister a quick squeeze.

"I'll see you later. Just text me if you need any help tomorrow, just not too early," Ronnie grinned. She moved around from behind the bar and turned in the direction of the door. "Bye!" she called over her shoulder with a quick wave but did not look back to see if Ray was following.

Roxy watched her sister leave with a smile. She was blatantly teasing Ray. She looked over in his direction and saw that he had noticed her departure. He seemed to have no intention of following her. She smiled at him as she caught his eye.

Roxy patted her aunt's shoulder as she moved past. She had better check up on he daughter she thought as she made her way upstairs.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa moaned quietly into the kiss as his hand advanced up her leg. She felt her muscles tense and relax as his hand moved. She parted her lips to allow him access.

Jack deepened the kiss, exploring her mouth with his tongue. He was fast losing ground on his intent not to sleep with her. He found himself wanting her a great deal, his body already responding to the feel of her in his arms and pressed against him. He tried to ignore it and just enjoy the kiss.

Alyssa felt him deepen the kiss and her grip on his neck grew tighter. She ignored that she could feel him pressing into her.

The pressure of Alyssa's hip against his erection was becoming more than he could bear. He shifted slightly to slide her away from him a bit. He really ought to stop kissing her he thought, but he was lost in it.

Alyssa felt him move her, she released her hands and kept one at the back of his head, the other one moved to rest on his thigh.

Jack held back a twitch as her hand moved to his thigh. He thought, he hoped, that maybe she had moved it there to support herself. When he'd slid her over she was leaning a bit. He shifted them both then, moving her so she wouldn't be leaning quite so much but also not sitting on top of him.

Now that her seating was more stable, he took her hand, twined his fingers with hers and held it to his chest.

Alyssa felt him slide her off his lap. This position was slightly more comfortable. She could hear the TV still blaring and caught the punch line of a joke. She broke the kiss as she burst into hysterics.

Jack was slightly dazed as Alyssa broke off the kiss and burst into laughter. He leaned slightly to catch his breath, that kiss had been potent. He grabbed up the can of beer and took a long drink off it.

He took the opportunity to stand up and kept his back to her. He walked uncomfortably to the kitchen and opened the fridge. The blast of cool air did the trick and he blew a sigh of relief. He was having a very difficult time resisting her.

Alyssa tried to get control of herself back as Jack walked over to the fridge. She grabbed a cushion and held it to her tummy as her laughter subsided. She looked at the screen as her body sank into the plush upholstery of the sofa, the odd chortle escaping her lips.

She could taste Jack and she relished it. Rowan had stopped chanting. She heard a door close and assumed that Rowan had gone to the loo. If Chris was in her room she wouldn't want to get changed in front of him, not after what Brian had done to her, Chris would ask questions.

/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan finally stopped chanting. Chris shuddered as he felt and odd electric sort of tingle slide over his skin. He turned to look at her. She was whispering something and then stood up. She held out a knife, she'd told him it was called an athame, and moved it in a circular motion. Then she set about picking up the candles, a small potted plant and two cups. She put everything away and then went to sit next to him on the bed.

"Feeling better?" he asked her.

"Much improved yes, thank you," she sighed and put the potted plant on the bedside table. Chris looked at it in surprise. It was quite dead.

"Stupid question but wasn't that plant lovely and green just a few hours ago?"

"Not a stupid question, yes it was," she said simply but did not elaborate. If she'd told him what she'd been up to he'd have wanted to know why and she wasn't ready to tell him yet. She just needed a day or two. Alyssa knew. Her sister would help protect her.

She could hear the low noise of the TV and Alyssa laughing hysterically at something.

She went to use the bathroom and took her long t-shirt with her to change while she was in there. She didn't want to chance Chris seeing the bite yet. He was already ready for bed when she got back and she crawled in next to him to discover he was naked under the covers. She chuckled softly and kissed him as he proceeded to make love to her slowly and gently.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Danny watched from across the road as Roxy returned to the pub. She was well and truly distracted by that bloke. It could not have been better if he'd planned it. He grinned. Tomorrow would be the day.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray had been keeping one eye on Ronnie as he chatted with the lads. He watched her leave, not sparing him a second glance. He shrugged. He'd have another couple then follow her.

Ronnie waited until she was a good distance from the pub before looking back finally. Ray wasn't there. Her eyes narrowed and she nearly flung the plate to the ground in her annoyance. She stopped herself just in time. Rowan wouldn't thank her for breaking her things, although she might well understand and forgive easily.

She turned and stalked towards the flat, fuming. She would not go back. She would not beg. If he wanted to be that way fine. She went into the flat and put the plate on the counter then went back to the door. She smiled a tight, thin smile. Not all the locks had keys. She threw the deadbolt and after checking to make sure the windows were all closed and locked she went to her bedroom and shut the door. She got into her pyjamas and then checked her phone. Then turned it off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack, much relieved by the cold air went back to sit down on the couch. He nodded at Rowan as she walked past to the bathroom.

He sat back down on the sofa and looked at the tele, his every nerve aware of Alyssa next to him. He wondered if he was going to make it through the night or if he should go home. It was getting on the late side after all.

Alyssa took a deep breath to calm herself as Jack sat back down. Her giggles had vanished completely and all that remained was a bemused look that stretched itself over her features.

She felt the cushions tip a little as his weight sank into the sofa next to her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray felt bad. She had been working all night. He drained his pint and waved at the others.

"Night lads. I'm off."

He turned and nodded at Roxy as he made his way outside into the cool air. He couldn't see Ronnie anywhere. She'd obviously gone home. He made his way to the front door and twisted his key in the lock. The door didn't budge. He tried again. It was still locked. _She hadn't!_

Ray banged his fist on the door.

"RONNIE!" he bellowed.

No answer. He tried again. Still nothing. She was ignoring him. What had he done now?

The curtains were drawn on the windows so he couldn't see inside. He hastily pulled out his phone and rang her. Her phone was off. He growled and tried the landline. He could hear it ringing inside but no one answered.

Ray leant against the door. Where was he supposed to go now? Ronnie blatantly wasn't going to let him in.

He dragged himself up to Rowan and Alyssa's front door and rang the bell.

Alyssa heard the bell. She heaved herself up and went to the door to answer it.

Jack looked over at Alyssa. His arms ached to hold her and he could taste her on his lips. He wanted her, completely and desperately. He was torn between relief and irritation when the bell to the door rang.

"Ray?" she asked as she opened the door.

"She's locked me out," he told her simply.

Alyssa opened the door wider and stood back to let him in.

He watched Alyssa let in that bloke Ray who'd been there at dinner earlier. He was saying she'd locked him out. Jack felt for him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

Ronnie stared at the phone as it rang. She knew it was Ray. She'd heard him pound on the door. Yes, she fully admitted to herself that she was behaving childishly. But she didn't care. She'd been within the rules of their little game and he should have followed her out. But he chose to stay drinking with his mates. Humph.

She waited as the answer phone picked up. No message. She turned her back angrily on the thing and folded her arms and stared at the wall.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

Rowan heard the buzzer go off and then, was that Ray's voice? She nudged Chris.

"I think Ray's here," she told him as she crawled out of bed and pulled on her sweats. She ran her hands through her hair and crept out of the bedroom. It was Ray. What was he doing here?

"What's going on?" Rowan asked as she came into the front room. "Is something wrong with Ronnie?"

Ray stepped into the flat and looked up glumly at Rowan.

"She's locked me out, I'm sorry to disturb your evening but I've got nowhere else to go."

Ray sat down in the empty armchair opposite the coffee table and looked about at the 3 people around him. He wondered where Chris was and exactly what he had interrupted.

Alyssa followed Ray into the flat and sat back down next to Jack. She leant into Jack as she sat down and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt bad for Ray, what had he done that was so bad that she had locked him out.

"Did you try phoning her?"

Ray nodded.

"Her phone's switched off and she's not picking up the landline," he said in a defeated tone.

"Ohh, Ray," Rowan commiserated, she sat on the arm of the chair and put an arm around his shoulder. "Did you leave a message? What did you do?"

Chris quickly pulled on his clothes, came out of the bedroom and brought Ray a beer.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

Gene decided it was time to go home. He didn't want to annoy Alex, but it had been a great night.

Gene crept quietly into the flat. He didn't think anyone was up. He decided not to look around and went straight to his and Alex's room. He slipped out of his clothes and into bed, cozying up to her warmth and sliding his arms around her.

Alex moaned and rolled over as she subconsciously felt his warmth against her. She automatically held his arms around her, holding herself to him.

Gene felt Alex stir and move closer and kissed the back of her neck.

Alex smiled in her unconscious state.

"Gene..." she mumbled.

She was dancing on the brink of being asleep and waking up.

"Bolly," Gene breathed in her ear. "Shhh. Sleep love, or I won't be responsible for my actions."

Alex pulled his arms tighter around her and snuggled into the pillow.

"Night Gene," she whispered, consciousness evading her entirely soon after the words left her mouth.

"Night love," Gene whispered and drifted off soon after.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

Ronnie had regressed from high dudgeon to medium dudgeon but was still unwilling to budge. If he was so wanting to get in he could have left a message. She sulked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What's the point in leaving a message! If she wanted to listen to what I wanted to say, she would pick up the phone!" he stated.

He took the beer off Chris and gulped half of it down.

Alyssa narrowed her eyes at him.

"Surely leaving a message can't hurt," she shrugged.

Ronnie would no doubt be seething downstairs.

She reached over to the table and picked up the handset. She threw it at him.

"Leave a message," she told him.

Ray fumbled with the phone and dialled the number again as Alyssa told him to.

"Alyssa's right, if she won't answer, you leave a message. Be suitably contrite so she'll want to talk to you. Make an effort," Rowan agreed.

She folded her arms and stayed perched on the arm of the chair to listen. Chris got a beer for himself and went and sat next to Jack. He looked at Jack and shrugged and looked back over at the girls ganging up on Ray. Jack looked back and Chris and shrugged as well. He was glad he was well out of it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie sat on the bed and thought about turning on the TV as a distraction but decided against it. Ray didn't seem to be trying to hard so he clearly wasn't bothered. He did have his own place after all and could easily call a cab and go home. It wasn't like he desperately needed a place to stay.

She flopped over and lay down on the bed. It was so empty without him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa watched Ray with interest as he dialled the number. She heard the phone ring and no one answer. She heard Ronnie's voice through the phone as the automatic answering machine message was delivered.

Ray listened to the sound of her recorded voice through the phone. He cleared his throat.

"Ronnie. I'm upstairs in Rowan's flat. Please pick up the phone, Ron," he begged.

Alyssa studied him as he pleaded with Ronnie through the phone. They had no way of knowing if she had listened to him or simply deleted the message as soon as she heard it was him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie heard the phone ring and looked at it, finally the answer phone picked up. She heard Ray's voice. She smiled; he'd gone to Rowan's instead of home to his own flat. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she said in a neutral tone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris and Jack looked at each other. Now he was going to have to deal with the third woman who was actually mad at him.

"Think they'll back him up?" Jack asked in a whisper.

"No idea," Chris whispered back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ronnie," Ray breathed in relief.

She had picked up the phone.

"Why have you locked me out?" he asked in confusion.

Alyssa strained to hear the conversation. Ronnie had obviously picked up because now it sounded less like a one sided-conversation.

"Well it seemed you weren't bothered to come home with me after all you said in the pub, so fine. You don't want to come home with me go to your own. I couldn't wait to get out of there and be alone with you. I never thought you wouldn't follow me cause you were too busy with your mates. You could have said right away, but you didn't. You let me leave. So, okay," Ronnie snapped.

Ronnie realized even more so now how childish she sounded but she didn't care. He'd snubbed her and she wasn't going to let that slide.

Ray let his jaw drop.

"Ronnie, I finished my pint. I was behind you 2 minutes after you left!" he exclaimed in exasperation. "How can you possibly think I'd rather be doing anything else than being with you!"

Alyssa smiled at his words. He clearly loved her. She thought carefully. This was their second argument wasn't it? She was sure they'd had one the karaoke night.

"Bit more than two minutes I should think. Takes longer than that to walk home and I wasn't in a hurry. And got home and locked up and you still weren't here. What do you expect? I would never string you along like that and not deliver," Ronnie huffed. She knew she was sounding more and more pathetic but she'd been very, very ready and that he didn't come after her was cold water in the face.

Rowan, from her perch on the arm of the chair, could hear every word Ronnie said and she was trying very hard not to laugh. Rowan had not really done relationships after her divorce, but now that she was with Chris she could grasp Ronnie's irritation, but that didn't mean it wasn't funny.

She clapped her hand over her mouth to keep from snorting laughter aloud. She looked at Alyssa, her eyes snapping mirth. She quickly schooled her expression but was tempted to grab the phone and give Ronnie a piece of her mind. Ray hadn't done anything really wrong, he'd just delayed.

Maybe he'd done it on purpose to get her wound up more. Rowan rolled her eyes and clenched her hands together to keep from grabbing the phone.

"Who said I wasn't going to deliver?" he retaliated, "you didn't even give me a chance, Ronnie. Okay, yes, your right maybe a bit longer than two minutes but it wasn't exactly hours was it. In fact it was barely 10 minutes!" he huffed back. What was her problem? He had finished his pint, threw his darts said goodbye and left, in a record amount of time! He'd had no intention of making her wait for too long.

Alyssa grinned back at her friend's reaction to Ray and Ronnie. From the snippets of the conversation she could hear, and her interpretation of Ray's words, Ronnie was making this a far bigger deal than It needed to be, in Alyssa's opinion anyway.

Alyssa spotted Rowan's clenched fists and chuckled. Rowan obviously wanted to drill some sense into Ronnie; she was attempting to restrain herself it seemed.

Alyssa allowed herself a small giggle. She was nowhere near the phone, there was a very small chance Ronnie would hear it, if she did they could blame the television.

"How was I to know that though?" she wailed back. "You could have messaged or something. Instead, nothing and I don't know what is going on," Ronnie shot back.

Rowan's eyebrows went into her hairline at that and she put her face in her hands.

"Give me strength," she muttered. Rowan hopped off the arm of the chair. The phone wasn't enough. She stalked out the door and down the stairs to Ronnie's flat and pounded on the door. At least she wouldn't be waking up the neighbors if she got loud since Ronnie was the neighbor.

Chris watched Rowan stalk out the door. "Oh, that's not good," he remarked.

Jack looked at him. "Not good?"

"No, that's a very bad sign. Very bad. Rowan angry is not pretty."

Jack nodded sagely and they both took a drink of beer at the same time.

Alyssa looked on slightly shocked as Rowan stalked out of the house.

"Uh oh!" she muttered and nodded in confirmation of Chris' words.

"Ronnie Mitchell, by the blessed Lady above, open this door," she shouted.

Ronnie turned, startled. Then she realized. He'd gone upstairs to Rowan's.

"Um, Ray, hang on, it seems there is someone at the door." Ronnie tucked the receiver under her chin and carried the phone into the front room. She unlocked the door and opened it to see a furious Rowan standing there, her arms folded and her face a storm.

"Um, hi Rowan," Ronnie said, uncertain what was going on.

"Will you stop being so cursed sensitive?" Rowan chastised loudly. "The man loves you, surely you can see that. So you had to wait a few extra minutes to be shagged rotten, so WHAT? Surely the wait makes it more worthwhile. Now will you stop being such a baby and let that man come down here and rip your clothes off, please?" Rowan stepped close to Ronnie and said softer so only she could hear, not realizing that Ronnie had the phone tucked at her chin and that Ray would be able to hear every word.

"To be honest, I have a little clothes ripping myself I'd like to get on with, and if Ray is upset then Chris is upset and if Chris is upset then I don't get any and then I'm upset capish? And if you don't let him back in now, he's welcome to stay the night, I've never had a threesome before and he's a nice bit of rough after all," Rowan added and then blushed.

Ronnie realized Rowan had a point. The small woman stood there with her arms folded and stared at Ronnie who looked thoroughly shamefaced. "Well?"

Alyssa looked back at Ray who had the phone pressed to his ear, listening intently.

Ray's jaw dropped lower as he heard Rowan's words through the receiver. A nice bit of rough hey? A smirk crossed his face.

Ronnie took the phone from under her chin and put it to her ear, not noticing Rowan had gone white as a sheet.

"Ray, I'm sorry. I was acting like a real petty bitch. Please come back and forgive me," she looked at Rowan, who was looking decidedly odd though Ronnie couldn't understand why. She grinned at Rowan and then said, "and rip my clothes off and shag me rotten if it's not too much trouble."

Rowan couldn't help but laugh.

He put the phone down after Ronnie had spoken and threw it back at Alyssa who caught it neatly.

He barged out of the flat.

"Night all," he called out as he left.

He passed Rowan on his way downstairs and grinned at her.

"Never knew you felt that way, Rowan," he smirked at her as he moved downstairs.

"And thank you," he called after her. Ray stood with his arms folded in Ronnie's doorway.

Rowan trudged back up the stairs and could barely look at Ray as he came bounding down them. How could she not see that flippin phone right there? She must be blind as well as stupid.

"You're welcome of course," she called after him. She covered her face with her hands. First she'd looked him over like prime beef, walked into him and now he'd heard her talk like that. Never mind she couldn't bring herself to want anyone but Chris, but oh dear. She'd never be able to face Ray again.

She trudged up the remaining stairs and walked into the flat and tried to look as successful.

"Right, crisis averted, stupid things apologized for, move along, nothing to see people," Rowan said in a TV police tone. She leveled a finger at Chris."You, bed, now," she ordered and headed towards the bedroom.

"Sleep tight," she said to Jack and Alyssa with a wave. She hoped Ray kept what she said to himself. She couldn't half bear it for everyone to know something that had really been meant to get a rise out of Ronnie and make her see sense.

Alyssa stifled a laugh at Rowan's attitude and business-like commanding tone as she came back into the flat.

"Night" she called after the pair of them as they left the front room and retreated into Rowan's bedroom.

Chris drained his beer and went into the kitchen to toss the can.

"Night," he said and hustled into the bedroom.

Jack leaned forward on the sofa. "Well, that was a bit of drama," he commented. "I have to wonder what she said though to put that look on Ray's face. She seems a shocking little thing isn't she?"

Alyssa turned her attention back to Jack.

"She has her moments," Alyssa agreed. Rowan certainly seemed to have some shocking tendencies.

"I'm curious too. I doubt we'll get to know though. Whatever it was I'll bet she's really embarrassed about it. She tends to be fairly reserved," Alyssa mused thoughtfully. Thousands of ideas floating through her head as she wondered what Rowan had said to Ronnie to get a look like that on Ray's face.

Alyssa listened to the laughter emanating from Rowan's room and shrugged.

"Possibly, Rowan's difficult to predict" she told him tossing the phone around in her hands.

Alyssa yawned and stood up. She stretched and walked over to the table next to him to place the phone back in the cradle from whence it came.

She collapsed down next to him and sighed. She realised how tired she was and rested her head on the back of the sofa.

Jack looked at Alyssa as she flopped onto the couch. She looked exhausted. He made up his mind.

"I should go," he said. "It's late and yea, I should go."

He stood up.

"Can we get together tomorrow? Breakfast, lunch, whatever you want," he asked.

Alyssa looked up at him. She reached out and took his hand.

"You don't have to go Jack," she said looking up at him.

He'd been drinking. She knew he had. She didn't want him driving home and taxis in London were stupidly expensive. He could kip on the couch if he really wanted to.

Jack tightened his hand around Alyssa's.

"I really should go. I walked here, I can walk home. It's not that terribly far," he said.

Alyssa sighed.

"But do you want to?" she asked squeezing his hand back.

"No, if I'm honest I don't want to go, but I should," he replied, his tone laced with regret.

"If you don't want to then don't," she stated simply. "I don't want you to," she added quietly.

Jack paused and stared into her lovely green eyes and then pulled her close and held her.

"Then I'll stay," he agreed and moved his hand to stroke her hair.

Alyssa wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes. She smiled, perfectly content.

"Thank you," she whispered into him.

Jack kissed the top of her head and held her.

"Where should I sleep and will you cook me breakfast?" he asked, humor lacing his tone.

Alyssa smiled.

"Well, you can either share with me or sleep on the sofa," she told him.

She tilted her head to look up at his face.

"And if I'm up before Rowan then yes, I will cook for you."

He grinned at her.

"If I sleep in the bed with you can I trust you to keep your hands to yourself?" he teased, "and if you cook what can I expect to eat?"

Alyssa grinned up at him.

"I promise to keep myself to myself. And breakfast will likely be toast, bacon and eggs if I cook" she shrugged.

"I promise the same, apart from the cooking," Jack said seriously. "Lead on then."

Alyssa released him and took his hand she lead him to her bedroom and picked up her pyjamas. She left him in her room and walked to the bathroom. She changed and brushed her teeth before folding her clothes and moving back to her bedroom where she had left him. She placed her clothes on her dressing table chair and sat on the end of her bed to take out her makeup wipes.

Jack took off his belt, un-tucked his shirt and then sat down and took off his shoes. He had no intention of trusting himself and was going to sleep fully clothed.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she took off her makeup. In his opinion, she didn't need it.

Alyssa chucked the used wipe into the bin under her table.

She clambered over the bed and pulled back her covers; she climbed inside and pulled her quilt over the top of her.

Jack slid nervously under the covers. He lay on his back and draped his arms across his stomach. He turned to look at Alyssa.

"Good night."

Alyssa smiled at him. She leaned over and flicked the light switch off. She turned onto her side and settled herself amongst her pillows and covers

"Good night Jack."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie looked at Ray as he stood in the door. She put the phone down and shoved her hands in her pockets.

"I'm sorry," she said in a small voice. "But it did hurt my feelings a bit when you didn't follow me. I shouldn't have blown it so far out of proportion."

Ray moved forward and shut the door behind him. He closed his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"It's fine Ron, it's fine" he whispered tenderly accepting her apology instantly.

He didn't like fighting with her, it scared him that he might lose her because of an argument. He didn't want that, he was in love with the woman.

She flung her arms around him.

"I really need to ease up," she sighed. "I hate fighting with you. I was horny and made to wait, I got testy."

She leaned her head against his chest.

Ray stroked her hair contemplatively and then cleared his throat.

"And...err...exactly how horny are you feeling now?" he asked.

Ronnie lifted her chin but didn't move her head from his chest.

"Why don't you tear my clothes off and find out," she suggested.

Ray grinned and picked her up. He carried her into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan was up at o'dark thirty and dragged Chris out of bed. She had plans for a fun Saturday morning special and it was going to take a lot of baking.

She rushed him along getting ready and then hurried with him to the cafe. She fired up the oven and started reeling off instructions at Chris as they moved around getting things done.

As the last batch was baking, Rowan had Chris help her make a banner. She stretched the old sheet she had acquired out and got out the pot of blue paint and a small brush. Chris held it for her as she painted "Cake or Death Saturday" on it. Then he helped her cut it down to a good size and hang it up outside.

She grabbed the Specials board and chalked "Tea and Cake or Death - 2.50" on it, underneath it she put "(or coffee)", propped it on the sidewalk and went back inside, flipping the sign to "Open" as she went.

Jack woke shortly after hearing the door close as Rowan and Chris had run out. He slid carefully out of the bed to avoid waking Alyssa and went to the front room. The coffee pot was still half full and Rowan had left it on in her hurry to leave. He poured himself a cup and sat on the sofa.

Alyssa turned over in her sleep and hit the part of the bed that Jack had been laying on. It was still warm. She pulled his pillow towards her and hugged it, inhaling his smell.

She squinted up at the curtains that barely restrained the sunlight from filling her room. She let go of the pillow and got out of the bed groggily. She threw open the curtains, nearly blinding herself in the process. She grabbed her dressing gown and pulled it over herself.

She walked through into the kitchen and saw the still hot coffee pot. She grabbed her mug and filled it with coffee and added more milk and sugar to wake herself up. She took a sip, placed her mug down and stretched. She picked up her mug and turned around. Jack hadn't been in her room so he'd either left or gone somewhere else in the house.

She smiled when she spotted him in the front room.

"Morning."

Jack looked up when he heard Alyssa moving around. He watched her get coffee then she turned and saw him.

"Morning," he said back and smiled. Even just awake she took his breath away. He would not mess up with this woman he told himself again.

Alyssa picked up her mug and took another sip.

"So! Toast, bacon and eggs I believe," she asked him.

His hair was all shaggy from sleep and the bed head look suited him, she thought as she studied him. He had slept in his clothes; they were rumpled and creased from the way he had been laying.

Jack grinned at her.

"That is what you promised if I remember correctly," he agreed. "I kept my hands to myself."

Alyssa nodded with an amused grin and turned her attention to the fridge. She pulled out the bacon, dug around in the bread bin for a loaf of bread, and got the eggs off the shelf.

She got to making him breakfast, leaning over to turn on the radio as she cooked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Danny woke up with the sun. Today would be the day. He rubbed his hands and got up to get ready for the day.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy heard Amy's familiar waking up snuffles coming through on the baby monitor. She heaved herself out of bed and winced as she walked to her daughter's room, boy she was sore. She picked her child up and was welcomed with her little girl's grin.

"Good morning, gorgeous," she told Amy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex eased herself out of Gene's grasp and pushed the covers off herself. She clambered out of bed and paused to look at Gene. He was so peaceful and vulnerable when he slept, yet when he held her in his sleep, she still felt like nothing bad could happen. She smiled happily and quietly moved into the kitchen and turned on the kettle. 'Tea, 7 sugars,' she thought with a grin.

Gene grunted and rolled over when Alex got out of bed. It was Saturday and he was hungover. Couldn't they have a lie in just once? He sighed.

Alex smiled as she heard his grunt from the other room. He hadn't shouted any orders or tried to get out of bed, he must have drunk a lot last night. She made his tea and herself a coffee and then placed them on the bedside tables.

She climbed back into bed beside him and fingered the ends of his hair on the back of his head, smiling.

"Morning," she whispered.

Gene grunted and rolled over to face Alex.

"Not so bloody loud woman," he muttered and grabbed for his tea.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Glenda woke early and smiled. Soon, she'd be rich and on her way somewhere else. She slowly moved around the flat and packed the few things she intended to take.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy dressed herself and Amy then moved downstairs, leaving her daughter eating breakfast with her aunt in the kitchen. She gazed around the bar and then went about her usual morning routine of clearing her pub and frowning at the dregs and remains of stale beer lingering in the near empty glasses.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie woke up with a smile. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She looked at Ray sleeping beside her and sighed. She was torn between getting out of bed or waking him up. He made her shameless, she admitted it. She could not get enough. She needed a day away, for at least a few hours at any rate. Seeing him last night in the pub had shown her that.

She needed a girl day. She slid out of bed and pulled on her robe and went to the kitchen, grabbing her phone as she went. She flipped on the kettle and opened her phone. She glanced at the clock, it was 8, not too early then. She looked back at her phone and went to Alex's number and hit "send".

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Christian saw the banner at the cafe and laughed. Brilliant. He went in, it was clear she'd done some good business even this early.

Rowan looked up at him as he approached the counter and pointed at him.

"Cake or death," she fired at him with a grin.

"Oh, I'll have cake please," he replied with a grin.

"We're all out of cake, we only had three bits and we've had a bit of a rush," she fired back, completely straight-faced.

"So my choice is 'or Death'?" he asked in a shocked tone.

She stood there and stared at him.

"Well, then, I'll have the chicken," he finished and folded his arms.

Rowan grinned.

"Well done, you can have half price, what do you want?"

He chose a few different cakes and got two teas to go then hustled to the pub. Today was going to be a good day he thought. Syed said Amira was going somewhere with his mum and would be gone all day so they would maybe get to spend some time together.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray rolled over in his sleep and grunted.

Ronnie smiled when Alex texted her back. Since she now knew Alex was awake, she went back and chose to call her rather than send another text. She poured the tea as she listened to it ring.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene growled at Alex's remark.

"Ta very much, now keep it down."

Alex smirked at him. She still had her phone in her hand and felt it vibrate before it started to ring. She deliberately let it ring to annoy him before answering it.

"Hey, Ronnie," she said.

She stood and walked out of the bedroom to give him some peace and quiet.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Christian knocked on the door of the pub.

"Roxy, it's meeeee," he called.

Roxy heard Christian's voice and knocking from outside. A smile broke onto her face as she dashed to the door to let him in.

"Morning, babe," she beamed at him moving away from the door so he could come inside.

"Hi lovey, we have tea and we have cakes," he announced, holding up the cups and the bag as he walked inside.

Roxy beamed at him.

"And what have I done to deserve this?" she asked in amusement. She really did love her best friend.

He tapped her nose.

"Because you're you, and I think you got laid last night," he observed with a cheeky grin as he handed her the tea.

Roxy couldn't stop a grin flashing across her face, confirming his thoughts.

"And just how exactly did you work that one out?"

Christian gestured at her with his mouth full of cake. He attempted to swallow some of it.

"Look at you, you've got that just-shagged glow," he answered with a laugh. "I'm guessing it was fantastic."

Roxy played with the crumbs under her fingers and smirked.

"It was amazing!"

"Sooo, when you going to see him again? I mean, I assume you are smart enough to see him again," Christian wise-cracked.

Roxy shrugged.

"Well, we'll see. He comes in the bar a lot so no doubt he'll be in today."

Christian finished his cake.

"Well, let's get this place cleaned up now darlin."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray heard Ronnie's voice floating around the flat and it brought him to the brink of consciousness. No matter how hard he fought it now he could not drift off again. He lay in bed listening to the sound of her voice.

"Hi, Alex, I texted cause I wasn't sure if you were awake. How do you feel about a sort of spa day? My sister owns the salon and they do facials and all sorts there. I ask because I saw Gene and Ray and Chris hanging out playing darts when I was working last night and realized, I could use some me time. I mean, I consider you a mate and I've never really had one before, just my sister," she broke off and heaved a breath. "Anyway, um, thought we could have a day to hang out, get pampered that sort of thing."

She paused and took a drink of her tea.

"I thought about inviting Rowan and Alyssa as well but Rowan is working. Alyssa's home though, so I could invite her, what d'you reckon?"

"Oh Ronnie I'd love to! I haven't been to a spa in ages. I tell you now, Gene is feeling the effects of last night!" Alex exclaimed. Alex's smiled broadened at Ronnie's words. A spa day"I bet it'll be right up Alyssa's street too."

"Okay, well I'll call my sister and get her to make sure it sorted. We could meet at say 10:00 or 10:30? Get lunch ordered in?"

"Sounds good. Do you want me to call Alyssa?" Alex asked. She moved back into the bedroom and climbed back into bed. She had two hours before she had to officially get up. "Can we meet at 10:30?" she asked sparing a glance at Gene.

"I'll go up, I thought I heard walking about earlier so I think she's awake," Ronnie offered and took another drink of tea. "10:30 works for me. See you there," she finished cheerfully and hung up the phone. She went to the bathroom, ran a quick brush through her hair and went upstairs and knocked on Alyssa's door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex put the phone back on the table and picked up her coffee instead. Spa day. She couldn't wait.

She climbed back into bed and dragged the covers over her and looked at the man next to her.

"Stop watching me sleep, woman," Gene groused.

"Had too much last night did we?" Alex held back a chuckle and leant down to kiss his forehead.

"You know bloody-damn well I did, woman," he snarled and grabbed the tea again and drank it down.

Alex got up again and went to the medicine cabinet. She pulled out the aspirin and took the pills to him with a glass of water.

"Here," she said holding them out to him.

Gene snatched the pills from her and swallowed them.

Then he grabbed her and roughly kissed her. "Ta," he said and hauled himself out of bed and stalked to the bathroom.

Alex was left slightly dazed sitting on the bed where he had left her. She sighed and let herself fall back into the pillows behind her.

Gene turned the shower on very hot and climbed in.

Alex lay on the bed listening to the sound of the shower as it was turned on. A few little pills and he was right as rain. She sighed in exasperation.

Alex sat up and nodded. She assumed Shaz would love to come. She'd ask her in a bit. At the moment the sight of Gene, fresh from the shower was doing terrible things to her.

Gene scrubbed his hand through his damp hair. His head still hurt. He flopped back on the bed with a sigh.

Alex climbed on top of him and kissed part of his exposed chest.

"It's your own stupid fault for getting pissed," she told him. Daring him to complain.

"I'm aware of that woman," he said and wrapped his arms around her.

Alex smiled and lowered her head to kiss him. Her hands moved to comb through his damp hair, and she flattened her body so she was lying on top of him instead of crouching above.

Gene looked at her.

"What's on your mind woman?" he asked in a gruff, teasing tone.

Alex groaned in frustration and kissed him again.

Gene kissed her back, sliding his arms around her.

Alex sighed into the kiss and felt her body responding to even his lightest touch.

Gene shrugged off the robe and rolled Alex onto her back.

"Oh, Bolly," he murmured as he kissed her. His hands slid down and took hold of her knickers, tore them off and tossed them aside. He moved one hand to her leg, and lifted it to his waist, then thrust inside her.

Alex pulled him down to her and tightened her leg around him, bucking her hips to meet him as he drove himself inside her.

"Gene," she gasped and moved to kiss him again.

"Bolly," he groaned against her lips and thrust faster.

Alex's toes curled up in pleasure. She kissed him deeply, bringing him closer to her, desperate to feel him against her. She moaned into his mouth as he sped up.

"Bolly, Bolly, Bolly," Gene groaned loudly as he held her to him fast with one arm and the other gripped her leg. He drove into her fiercely, nearly there.

Alex screamed his name as she reached her climax. She clung to him and planted hurried kisses over his jawline and neck.

Gene came with her, gasping her name. He collapsed, making sure to land next to her instead of on her.

He smiled, glad of one thing. His headache had disappeared.

Alex lay on her back panting. She blushed slightly and giggled. If Shaz wasn't awake before she most definitely would be now.

Gene looked at Alex as she giggled.

"What's so funny," he asked between breaths.

Alex turned her head to him.

"Poor Shaz," she replied.

A fresh bout of giggles ensued.

Gene chuckled.

"Shouldn't be laughing," he scolded. "You should probably get ready for your girly day shouldn't you?"

Alex sat up. He was right. She stood.

"Good point!"

She made her way to the bathroom and turned on the shower, soaking herself in the gloriously hot water and calming her senses with the familiar smell of her shampoo.

Gene loved watching her walk naked across the room. He was tempted to follow her into the shower. He was tired though, especially after that little bit of exercise. He lay back and closed his eyes.

Alex stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a fluffy towel. She walked across the bedroom and delved inside the wardrobe to find something suitable.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa looked up as the door bell went. She popped the toast into the toaster and gave the sizzling bacon and eggs a glance before rushing to the door.

"Ronnie?" she said raising an eyebrow. The events of last night running through her head. What had Rowan said?

"Hey, Alyssa, Alex and I are going to have a spa day today," she grinned, "care to join us?"

Alyssa smiled.

"I'd love to!" she exclaimed.

She glanced back into the house and thought for a moment.

"What time?"

"10:30," Ronnie said. "I was going to invite Rowan too, but I know she's working. However, if she can get out of it she's welcome. I have to call Roxy now and get it sorted if you want to give her a call and let her know. I have to go shower now! Just come downstairs when you're ready. We're meeting Alex there. I'll see you later," she called with a wave as she ran back down the stairs.

Alyssa smiled as Ronnie ran back downstairs.

She retreated back into her flat and returned to the job. The bacon was nearly done and the toast had just popped. She collected it onto a plate and laid the table. Then put the bacon and eggs on two plates, placing one down for Jack and the other one for her.

"Brekkies up!" she called to him.

She grabbed a couple of pieces of toast and started to make a bacon sarnie.

Jack looked up and walked over to the table.

"So, I gather you have plans for the day," he commented with a grin. "Maybe we can go to the pub or have dinner tonight when you're through with your girl's day."

Alyssa finished squirting various sauces onto her bacon and bread and looked up at him.

"I'd like that," she smiled back.

Jack looked on as Alyssa covered her breakfast with a variety of sauces. His jaw dropped a bit and he took a bite of toast to cover.

Satisfied with her creation Alyssa cut it into quarters, ignoring the dribble of sauce that trickled out. She licked sauce off her fingers and bit into one of the 4 mini sandwiches on her plate.

Jack watched her eat, charmed and slightly horrified. She'd seemed so very ladylike that he had a hard time reconciling what she was doing to her breakfast with the very delicate impression he had of her.

It made him wonder if she was that unladylike at other times and then pushed the thought away. He applied himself to his food.

Alyssa cleared her fingers of the various mixture of sauces that had leaked over them and looked up at Jack. She blushed at the expression on his face.

Alyssa cocked her head to the side in minor confusion.

"What?"

He gestured at the mess of her breakfast. "You just seemed so, ladylike," he blushed. "I didn't expect you to eat like that, sorry," he rubbed his face with his hands, wishing he'd kept his mouth shut.

Alyssa's blushed deepened.

"I grew up with bacon sarnies on Saturdays with Dad when mum was out. Only way I learnt how to eat them," she admitted.

She hated talking about her family; the nostalgia would hit her soon.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you," he kicked himself for opening his mouth.

Alyssa shook her head, half to kick the unwanted memories out, half to console him.

"Don't worry; it's a usual experience for me. I blush a lot, but I don't embarrass easily," she smiled back.

He smiled uneasily back, still kicking himself.

Alyssa sensed his uneasiness. She finished her breakfast and swept her finger around her plate, clearing the sauce up. She licked her finger clean.

"So what are you up to today?"

He watched her lick her finger and cleared his throat. He glanced down and finished off his breakfast.

"No idea, catch up on paperwork, I expect. I always seem to be behind."

There it was, the throat clearing, she wondered why she made him so nervous.

Alyssa nodded. Paperwork seemed to haunt practically everyone. She frowned.

"What paperwork can a headmaster possibly have to do?"

"You can't believe the amount of paperwork I have to go through," he said. "I'm not sure I'll ever get my desk clear. I get it from everywhere, from teachers, from the Board, even from the students sometimes. It's unreal."

Alyssa smiled.

"Can't you delegate? Max does that with me," she asked.

She noticed his empty plate and she stood to collect the empty plates that were littered across the table.

She turned on the tap and squirted bubble mixture into the washing up bowl.

"I don't have a PA, and the seccies have enough to do with all the other school paperwork. My deputy has his own share of paperwork, there's just no one to delegate to," he told her as he brought her the dishes she hadn't been able to carry.

He moved next to her and slid them into the water. He picked up the drying towel and stood at the ready.

Alyssa began washing up, handing soap covered plates to him. Her fingertips brushing his occasionally.

Jack rapidly rinsed each dish and wiped it dry as she handed it to him then placed them on the counter next to him. He felt an electric tingle every time her fingers brushed his.

Alyssa emptied the soapy water from the bowl. She reached above her and opened the cupboard, she picked up the neat stack he had made, and stretched up to place it on the top shelf.

Jack carefully folded the towel, admiring the view from the corner of his eye as she stretched to put away the dishes.

"Would you like me to get that for you?" he offered.

Alyssa stood on her tiptoes, lifting one leg off the floor to keep her balance and managed to lever the plates onto the shelf, she pushed them firmly to make sure they were secure before turning to him smiling.

"I can manage," she replied amused slightly.

Oh, she was something else, Jack thought to himself as he watched her. He caught a look at the clock out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, you have to get ready for your girly day and I've got paperwork to get to," he said. "Call me when you get back?"

Alyssa nodded. She closed the cupboard and turned back round to face him.

"Do I get a kiss goodbye?"

He smiled.

"Of course," he said as he stepped forward and put his hands on her shoulders. He leaned down and softly kissed her.

Alyssa gently placed her hands on his waist and deepened the kiss slightly. She had to get ready but didn't want him to leave just yet.

Jack slid his hands from her shoulders to her neck and up into her hair. His resolve was weakening.

Alyssa felt a tingle on the back of her neck as his fingers gently brushed past it on their journey into her hair.

Her hands moved to. They traced a path, up from his waist to rest on his shoulders as her head tilted further towards him.

Jack moved a bit closer to her, he knew he should let her go, but could not.

Alyssa's gentle hold on him grew a little tighter as he move closer to her.

Jack felt Alyssa tighten her grip on him. His hands slid from her hair down her back, pulling her close against him.

He could feel his body beginning to respond to her nearness. He had to pull away. He had to. He could not.

Alyssa felt the butterflies rise through her as he pulled her even closer. Her arms slid around the back of his neck and she brushed his nape with her fingertips.

She could feel his arousal starting to press into her.

Jack gently broke off the kiss. He looked at Alyssa.

"You should get ready for your friends and I should go. Call me when you get home so we can plan dinner," he said softly.

He touched her cheek and gave her a final, quick soft kiss.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Danny called Glenda.

"Yes, you all packed up? Yes, today. Meet me down the street from the pub later."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray opened his eyes and looked around. Ronnie wasn't there. He sighed and heaved himself out of her bed. He tramped into the kitchen. Not there either. He couldn't hear anything from the bathroom and the lounge was also vacated. Where was the bloody woman?

Ray looked up as Ronnie walked back in.

She grabbed up her phone and dialled her sister and listened to the phone ring as she walked into the kitchen to throw some bread in the toaster.

He was about to talk but saw she was on the phone. He changed tack and walked up behind her and kissed her neck softly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy nodded still smiling. Her phone started ringing.

"Hang on a sec."

She flipped her phone open after checking the caller ID.

"Hey, Ron."

"Oh, now you offer to help," Christian muttered.

Ronnie's knees went slightly weak as Ray kissed her neck and she turned to face him as her sister picked up. She ran her hand over his bum and then moved to butter the toast.

"Hey, Rox, can you book me and two mates into a spa day at the salon?"

Ray growled as she teased him and listened to her conversation. Spa day? Some stupid woman's stuff.

He sighed and pulled the orange juice out of the fridge and poured himself a glass.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Yeah, Ron, no problem. What time?"

She'd have to call the salon and tell them to clear a spot, but it hadn't been busy lately anyway. Shouldn't be a problem.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie pressed herself against Ray's back and slid her free arm around him and ran her fingers down his chest.

"10:30ish," she said to Roxy as she slid her hand farther down. "I'm thinking the works, if it's not a problem."

Ray groaned audibly as her hand moved lower, he gripped the counter in front of him and pushed his orange juice away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy nodded at Ronnie's words.

"That's fine," she stopped as she heard an ominous noise from Ronnie's end. "What's going on?"

Ronnie watched him push away his orange juice and ducked her head with a grin as he groaned.

She heard Roxy asking what was going on. She wrapped her fingers around him and began to stroke as she stayed pressed against his back.

"Oh, nothing Rox, Ray's just got up and I think he's hungover. He'll be wanting tea in a minute," she laughed. "So, you can sort it then?"

Ray groaned louder. He turned so he was facing her and seized her hips. He swung her around and slammed her into the counter. He didn't care that she was on the phone, one thought overwhelmed his mind.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Yeah Ron, should be fine."

She listened intently to the strange, yet fairly familiar noises coming through the phone.

"Are you sure everything's ok?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray kissed her neck, another growl escaping him. He wanted to wrench that phone out of her hand. He contented himself with grinding his hips against hers, and moving his hand up in between her legs.

"I'd like to have lunch brought in if that's not a problem," Ronnie asked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Yes, having lunch brought in should be fine."

The noises were very strange. A sneaky, horrifying suspicion came into her head. They wouldn't! Not while on the phone surely!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie reached and using her free hand she pushed Ray's hand out of her way and then with her hand and a foot began to pull off her sweatpants she'd thrown on to go upstairs. She put his hand back on her now naked flesh and glanced back at him again.

"Excellent Rox," she said, I'll talk to you later then, and don't forget, full treatment."

"I'll show you full treatment!" he growled as he took the phone off her and disconnected the call.

He seized her hips, sat her on the counter and moved his hand into her as he brutally claimed her mouth.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy opened her mouth to reply as the call was cut off. She could have sworn she had heard Ray rumble something. She shrugged and called the salon.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie squealed and flung her arms around his neck and kissed him back hungrily. She loved that she could drive him to this. She leaned back on the counter and swung one of her legs up so it rested against his shoulder and grinned.

Ray moved his hand to caress her knee and lower leg whilst he began planting kisses down the inside of her exposed thigh.

Ronnie sat up and grabbed Ray's face in her hands and kissed him. She slid one hand down and took him in it, then wrapped her legs around him and pushed him into her. Then she reached up and clutched his shoulders and held him tight with her legs as she gazed at him. Ray didn't move and simply looked at her, surprised by her forceful movements.

"I'm fairly sure that's rape," he said with a grin still not moving.

"Are you complaining, DI Carling?" she asked archly and pushed against him with her feet as she slowly removed her top and tossed it aside. She grabbed his hands, leaned her head back and then slid his hands up her torso to rest on her breasts.

"And how about this?" she asked and returned her gaze to his eyes.

Ray sighed.

"I'm afraid Miss Mitchell I'm going to have to arrest you for sexual assault and inappropriate behaviour towards a police officer," he told her seriously.

Ronnie sat up straighter and put her face to Ray's, nose to nose.

"Well, that's a shame officer. I hope you don't expect me to come quietly," she said, then she licked his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue and brought her lips just close enough to his to almost touch.

"I guess you better take me then, officer," she breathed and brushed his lips with hers and smiled.

Ray fought back his animalistic desire to not just kiss her but shag her senseless. He grabbed her arse and lifted her. He placed her lying down on the dinner table.

"Well, Miss Mitchell if you intend to resist arrest I am going to have to use force."

Ronnie unwrapped her legs, let them hang off the edge of the table and sat up.

She took her hands and placed them squarely on his chest as she stared into his eyes. She pushed.

Ray grabbed her wrists aggressively and forced her back down so he was leaning over her, pinning her to the table with her arms above her head.

"I WILL use force, if you refuse to comply," he threatened.

Ronnie watched his eyes, staring into their blue depths steadily, her breathing rapid. Oh, how she wanted him, his hands on her, him deep inside her. She was desperate for him, but his tone gave her the very slightest shiver of fear down her spine.

Ray would not really hurt her, though. She _knew_ he would not.

She smiled, and raised one of her legs and pushed him gently away with her bare foot.

"I did warn you!" he growled at her.

He slung her over his shoulder and took her into the bedroom. He threw her down and dug around in his coat. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs and twirled them around his fingers as he advanced towards her.

Ronnie edged off the bed away from Ray. She had been scared for a minute there and was relieved her gamble paid off.

She grinned and bolted for the door.

Ray growled as she ran. He clenched his hand in a fist, the handcuffs digging in as he did.

He stalked after her. Listening intently to determine exactly where she had vanished to.

Ronnie got down on her hands and knees by the wall in the front room and peeked carefully around the corner to see where Ray was.

Ray saw a flash of blonde hair from behind a wall. He smirked and quietly advanced towards her. He crouched down on the other side of the wall and waited silently.

Ronnie listened carefully. She couldn't hear anything. What was he doing? She peered around the corner again and came face to face with him. She blinked in surprise then kissed him.

Ray took her hips and rolled her onto her back so that he was crouched on top of her. He broke the kiss.

"Are you going to come willingly?"

Ronnie looked at him, snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"For you, always," she purred and kissed him.

Ray grinned and kissed her thoroughly before thrusting deep inside her, holding her perfect body to him.

A moan escaped Ronnie as she finally got what she wanted. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close and began to whisper in his ear.

Ray was encouraged on by her words in his ear combined with the moans that escaped her, he went faster. However he did not want to paralyse her as he did before.

Ronnie clutched at him, digging her fingers into his back, careful not to gouge with her fingernails.

Her moans became a low whine as she neared the brink.

Ray heard and felt the change in her sounds and tried his hardest to push her over the edge. He broke the kiss and watched her face, savouring every moment.

Ronnie shrieked Ray's name as her orgasm shook her. She clutched at him, tears beginning to stream from her eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

**We do not own Ashes to Ashes, Eastenders or Waterloo Road**

**Chapter 25**

Christian helped Roxy clean the pub in short order. He agreed to do the men's room if she did the women's, he was not going to do both himself he told her, not when he'd bought cakes for breakfast.

Roxy had finished the women's before Christian had finished the men's. She finished her earlier job of collecting glasses and started to wash them up. If she listened carefully, she could hear Amy's familiar delighted gurgles. This made her smile.

Christian wiped glasses dry and put them away then stopped as he remembered the barrels needed checking and went to do so.

Roxy was about to complain about him leaving in the middle of a job but saw his direction and let him go. She finished washing the sticky glasses and picked up his discarded towel to finish his job.

Christian came back and pronounced the barrels fine.

"Shall I open the door?" he asked.

Roxy looked around her pub, it seemed clean. That had taken her half the time it normally took, mainly Christian's influence.

"Go for it"

Christian went and unlocked the door and then turned on the music. He danced across the pub back to Roxy and then encouraged her to join him since the place was empty.

Roxy laughed at him softly before joining him and enjoying their mini rave.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan was having probably her most fun day at the café so far. Chris stayed by her side to help and people seemed to be loving the Cake or Death joke, those who knew it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa nodded, resigned, and saw him out of the flat. She shut the door behind him and hugged herself momentarily, leaning against the wall.

Alyssa sighed and checked the time and her eyes widened. She ran to the bathroom and showered swiftly. By the time she was showered, dry and dressed, she had a little time before she had to go.

She picked up her phone and called Rowan.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray kissed away her tears softly as he tipped over the edge too. He panted quietly and rolled them both so that they were lying on their side. His arms encased her gently and he held her to him tightly.

Ronnie cuddled close to Ray and sniffed.

"Next time, could you bring on the handcuffs a bit sooner?" she asked quietly and sighed in contentment.

Ray looked down at her slightly shocked. He had not been sure how she would react to him getting them out in the first place, he had reasoned with himself though, what did you do with people that resisted arrest? You handcuffed them.

"Kinky little madam!" he exclaimed in amusement.

Ronnie snorted a laugh and curled up close to Ray.

"Does that bother you?" she asked, her tone highly amused.

Ray raised his eyebrows at her.

"Did I say that?" he questioned playfully.

Ronnie grinned at him. "Just checking."

She kissed him. "Oh, I should get ready for my girly day now," she commented, her voice full of contentment. She turned to Ray. "You better find my phone while I shower," she told him and levered herself up.

Ray growled and dragged himself off the floor.

"Bossy woman," he grumbled and scanned the room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz sat at the breakfast table eating cereal awkwardly. She had been woken by shrieking from Alex's room. She had been about to run and see what was wrong when she heard the sound of her DCI calling her DI's well known nickname. Shaz by this time had made it to the kitchen and blushed furiously as she realised exactly what was making Alex scream.

She supposed she should be grateful; this was the first time, as far as she knew, that they had done it while she had been in the house. She sipped her orange juice and heard the shower turn on; the screams had been replaced by a brief period of laughter from Alex. That had stopped fairly soon though.

She pulled the newspaper towards her and tried to become very absorbed in one of the articles on the page in front of her.

/\\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex kissed Gene's forehead as she made her way out of the room. She spotted Shaz at the dining table and fought down a blush as she made her way to the kettle. Her coffee had long since gone cold.

"Morning Shaz."

Shaz looked up warily. Alex was decent. She smiled uneasily at her.

"Morning."

Alex leaned against the counter as she waited for the kettle to boil.

"Shaz, Ronnie, Alyssa and I are going out for a spa day today, would you like to join us?" she asked her kindly.

Shaz looked up. Spa day? Her plans for the day had consisted of either trying to find information on Glenda or attempting to locate somewhere that she could temporarily afford to live in, either way she wanted to be out of Gene and Alex's hair.

"Erm, I've got plans today Ma'am. But thank you," she replied respectfully.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack shoved his hands angrily in his pockets and mulled over the Alyssa situation. He liked her a great deal. It wasn't just that she was pretty, well, beautiful, he amended. She had turned out to be smart and witty and utterly charming. She was impeccably dressed and never a hair out of place it seemed yet she ate the most disgusting bacon sarnie he'd ever seen with a great deal of mess. He was lost.

The situation last night with Ray came into his mind. He didn't want to just fall into bed with Alyssa, but, he had to wonder in his desire not to muck things up by jumping into bed too quickly was he doing it by pushing it off. He sighed and fished out his cigarettes, looking forward to the distraction of paperwork.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan heard her phone going off and fished it out of her pocket. She flipped it open.

"Heeello," she said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey Rowan, you sound happy," Alyssa smiled into the receiver. Business was clearly going well.

"Ronnie, Alex and I are going to the spa today, and I just wondered if you'd like to come too?" she asked

"Oh, I'm rushed off my feet here with this Cake or Death special, but it sounds nice," Rowan broke off as she had a thought. "Not sure it would be wise though," she looked around briefly, "considering the umm, teeth problem," she reminded. Rowan didn't want to take the chance of anyone seeing the marks and the questions that would inevitably follow. "Besides, though a massage might be nice, you know I'm not into all that waxing and buffing business," she added with a chuckle.

Alyssa gulped. The bruises and teeth marks on her body. Spa day not ideal then

"Ah yes. That may be a problem. Cake or Death, Eddie Izzard?" she asked curiously.

"Yes!" Rowan said, delighted at someone else getting the reference. "It's going over like a house on fire, though not as many people know it as I thought. I've been giving half price to people who can quote it at me, you know, the bit where we're out of cake I'll have the chicken etc, not given out very many I have to say," she giggled.

"Oh, and um, when you have a minute today I'd sort of like to ask you about something, not now, it's not crucial but sometime today," Rowan requested uncertainly.

"Ask me something? Well, I'll see you later then, not sure what I'm doing tonight but I've probably got to come home anyway," Alyssa added.

"Or just stop by the caf or something if you're done before 4. Like I said, not urgent though. Just a thought I had." Rowan noticed she was getting people in. "Look, I'm getting a bit of a line here so I'll talk to you later okay?"

Alyssa laughed down the phone.

"Ok, see you round 4 then, have fun," she disconnected the call.

Alyssa sat back down on the sofa and picked up the remote.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray growled as she moved out of the way and stumbled off to the bathroom.

She had plans for the day; he wondered what the Guv and Chris were up to. Maybe he should call them...

Even doing work was preferable to sitting around doing nothing

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz stood.

"I'll see you later Ma'am."

Alex waved at her as she left.

She wandered out of the house and down to the shop, she glanced in the window for anything that pointed to accommodation. She sighed. Nothing.

She went into the shop and bought today's newspaper. She didn't want to go home and read it.

Home! Alex and Gene's flat.

It was too cold to read it outside. She ambled along to the café and joined the back of the queue.

Rowan looked up, a bit surprised to see Shaz. She smiled brightly.

"Hi Shaz, Cake or Death?"

Shaz looked up.

"Erm, cake please," she said in confusion.

Rowan grinned and gestured at the display case, now getting quite empty.

"You can have something besides cake, though, sorry, it was just," Rowan shrugged. "I thought it would be fun to do this cake special today. I'm a big fan of Eddie Izzard and so I thought, well that works," she laughed a bit nervously. "Um, so, coffee, tea, something as well as cake or instead of?"

Shaz smiled. She'd never been much of an Eddie Izzard fan.

"Coffee and a cake then please" she replied with a small smile.

Rowan poured her a coffee and put the cake she'd indicated on a plate and put it on the counter. She took the money and gave Shaz her change.

"Anything else?" she asked.

Shaz tucked the newspaper under her arm and took the plate of cake and coffee carefully.

"No, thanks."

Shaz moved to a table and settled herself. She opened the newspaper and sighed as she scanned the pages.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie sat on the couch and tapped her fingers, anxious to go. She was surprised at how much she was looking forward to today. She hoped Ray didn't take too long; she didn't want to leave while he was in the shower.

Ray washed himself clean and wrapped a towel around his waist after rubbing his hair dry with it.

He padded out of the bathroom and saw her sitting on the sofa drumming out a beat with her fingertips. He smiled.

Ronnie looked up at Ray. She stood and kissed him soundly, taking care to avoid getting damp.

"I'll be back later, I've got my phone if you need to call," she said and stroked his cheek before heading out the door and upstairs to beat out a tattoo on Alyssa's door.

"Have fun," he called after her.

Ray watched her go and then retreated to the bedroom to change into something decent.

He was going to have to do something with himself today.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa jumped up eagerly at the knock at the door and ran to it. She grabbed her coat as she threw it open.

"Hey, Ronnie."

She closed the door firmly behind her and followed Ronnie downstairs and out of the flats.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex had sat listening to the snores coming from the bedroom for some time now. They had gradually built from small snuffling snorts to the earth rumbling sounds that were now being emitted.

She looked down at her watch and smiled. She stood and walked out the front door, closing it softly behind her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Let's go have some fun," Ronnie grinned at Alyssa before leading her downstairs and out the door. "I called Rowan and she's going to bring us a champagne lunch around noon. She said she'll try to stay if she can get Bianca to cover for a bit but we'll see. She's not into the whole pampering thing is she?"

As they neared the salon she looked around for Alex.

"She likes the massages and stuff but not what she calls 'the waxing and buffing,'" Alyssa told her as she leant against the wall of the salon waiting for Alex.

"Waxing and buffing?" Ronnie asked with a laugh. "Very apt. Oh, there's Alex," Ronnie waved.

Alex waved at the pair as she approached.

"Hey guys."

Alyssa waved back beaming in excitement. She hadn't had a spa day in a while.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan nodded then looked at the clock, nearly 11:00. She went over to Chris who was industriously washing up for her.

"Can you go ahead and get down the banner and bring in the specials board? I need to get going on lunch and Ronnie asked for a special lunch today. She and Alyssa and Alex are having a spa day," she chuckled.

"Why are you here then? Alyssa is your best mate and all," he asked, confused.

"Chris, I'm busy here and besides it's not really my thing. All that buffing and waxing and facials and it's just, not me," she shook her head, unwilling to tell him the real reason she was so unwilling to go. Easier to fall back on her non-girly ways.

Chris nodded.

"Besides, they did ask, Alyssa and Ronnie both. I may stay for a bit of a chat when I take the lunch over but only if we see Bianca and she can cover. You should call Ray and see if he's up to anything today," she suggested.

"Maybe," he replied. He didn't like the idea of leaving her alone. He couldn't say why, but it felt wrong.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie grabbed the door to the salon so they could go in. "Hi, Chelsea, Roxy should have called. We're having a spa day and Rowan is going to bring us over lunch and Roxy said it was fine for us to eat here," she said, giving Chelsea a friendly grin. Chelsea smiled and nodded.

"Yea, she did," Chelsea answered. "How do you want to start?"

Ronnie looked at Alyssa and Alex. "Massages first then the waxing and buffing?" she suggested with a grin at Alyssa.

Alyssa grinned back.

"A very good idea," she laughed back.

Alex looked between them not getting the joke. She'd obviously missed something.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray sat at the table munching slightly burnt toast covered in a thick layer of butter.

He picked up his phone and scrolled down his contacts list until he hit Chris' number. He pressed call.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie saw Alex's confused look and chuckled.

"Oh, I should explain," Ronnie said. "When asked if she wanted to come along today, Rowan said that while she might enjoy the massage, she wasn't really into all the buffing and waxing," Ronnie explained as she giggled. "However, she is bringing us a champagne lunch and might stay for a bit if she can."

Ronnie followed Chelsea upstairs where she handed around fluffy pink robes for them to change into. When they were ready, Chelsea had them climb on the tables and she and Amira and another girl Ronnie didn't know got to work on them.

"So," Ronnie began with exaggerated innocence as she turned her head to face Alex. "How are things with you and Sexy-Voice then? I thought I overheard him in the pub last night mention a new flat for the pair of you?"

Alex opened her eyes and smirked. A chortle escaped her lips at Ronnie's supposed innocence.

"Yes, Gene's got us a bigger place. It was a lovely surprise too. I hadn't anticipated it, I mean, sometimes I can tell what he's thinking but then I get to a point where I get so frustrated because I can't read him."

"Yea, he doesn't strike me as the readable type," Ronnie mused. "Though I don't think there was any doubt what was on his mind the other night, the pair of you, in that alley," Ronnie teased bawdily and laughed.

Alex blushed and then a smile broke her face at the memory.

"Gene is...impulsive," she said picking her words carefully.

"So's Ray, though impulsive seems a bit of a mild word where Ray is concerned," Ronnie remarked.

"And how about you and that Mister Jack, Miss Bit Too Quiet over there," Ronnie fired at Alyssa.

Alex laughed. If Ray was anything like Gene then impulsive was a weak word to use.

Alyssa turned to them.

"I really like him, but..." she sighed trying to put it into words.

"He's...constantly nervous" she said confusion etched onto her face.

Alex turned her head to look at her.

"Nervous?" she questioned.

Alyssa sighed again.

"He says he really likes me and I felt that he does," she said cheekily, "but he is constantly tense."

"So, the pair of you haven't….." Ronnie trailed off. "hmmmm. You know, Alyssa, if I'm going to be totally honest, you are severely stunning. Some guys can find that nerve-wracking. Besides, he's like a hunted stag over at that school. I even heard Jane and Tanya talking about him once. I'd be surprised if he hasn't gone off women altogether. Be gentle and if that doesn't work, I'll see if Ray will let me loan you his handcuffs," she finished with a wicked laugh. "Not that we've got to use them yet," she added with a regretful sigh.

Alyssa blushed faintly at the complement. She turned the information over in her mind. Handcuffs?

Alex burst into laughter at Ronnie's words.

"Handcuffs! Been indulging in roleplay have we?" she asked, amused.

Ronnie giggled. "Well, according to Ray I'm a very bad girl. This morning I got a bit, um, handsy with him when I was talking to Roxy. He accused me of what was it….unbecoming conduct towards a police officer and oh yea and sexual assault," she snorted laughter. "And there was me, choosing to resist arrest. He chased me with those cuffs for a good 10 minutes then we didn't even use them. I think I shocked him a bit when I complained that we didn't use them," she shook with laughter. "I can't help it though, there's just something about him that I cannot resist. He makes me crazy."

Ronnie turned her head to Alyssa.

"Even your little flatmate had to agree when she gave me that scolding last night."

Alyssa and Alex were in hysterics.

Alyssa looked up shocked but interested at Ronnie's words. Something had surprised Ray and possibly embarrassed Rowan last night and she wanted to know what.

"What?"

Ronnie grinned wickedly.

"I know she was just trying to make me think about things but she says to me basically that I better let Ray back in or he would be welcome to stay as she's never had a threesome and he's a nice bit of rough after all," Ronnie said, and burst into gales of laughter. "He told me later he was really thrown, flattered, but kind of shocked at what she'd said. She didn't know he could hear her, poor thing."

Ronnie was silent for a moment as she attempted to settle her laughter.

"I think I'm going to try and shock him myself today as well," Ronnie said casually. "I'm think I'm going to get a Brazilian," she finished and let out a wicked chuckle.

Alyssa's laughter returned. No wonder she had seemed fairly bashful when she had come back in. She was tempted to talk about Rowan's reaction to the fact that Ray had heard, but felt that her friend wouldn't appreciate it.

Alex looked back at Ronnie.

"Ray's good in bed then?" she pressed.

Ronnie turned back to Alex.

"Good…" Ronnie paused. "I don't really think that quite describes it. He's, unprecedented," she giggled. "He, um," and Ronnie blushed, "he's exceptionally well-equipped if you know what I mean and he utilizes it to great effect. I know it's now an open joke that I'm a bit, ahem, vocal but there is a reason for it _trust me_. He is…something….else," she finished, her tone slightly awed. "I think my sister could verify that as well. She walked in on us the other night. I think she thought I was, being attacked, you know, in a bad way. I'm not sure if Ray has fully recovered but he did learn that it's not always a good idea to lose control in the middle of the living room floor," she burst into peals of laughter again as she remembered the look on Ray's face. "And I don't think Roxy will ever show up at my flat without calling first ever again," she finished and tried to catch her breath.

"What about Sexy-Voice then, I'm sure he's got some mad skills," Ronnie smirked.

Alex smiled.

"He does" she said slyly. "I turn to jelly at his touch that was proved in the alley. Though he is gentle when he wants to be too. More showing his love rather than relieving his lust," she sighed remembering their morning. "He's tremendously sexy when he gets out of the shower," she said reliving it in her head.

Their massages were finally finished and Chelsea and the others wandered off to take a break and let Ronnie and her friends relax. Chelsea was shocked at Ronnie's conversation but pleased, it was pretty clear she wouldn't be attempting to lay claim again to Jack.

Ronnie sat up and fluffed her hair. "He definitely strikes me as quite a man," Ronnie had to agree.

"Ray can be too, he's amazingly sweet and protective. I know he's not stunning handsome but there's just something about him, and his eyes, I look into them and it's like there's nothing else around," Ronnie said dreamily.

"The other day he thought he'd hurt me. It wasn't his fault, it was mine," she looked down and toyed with a hangnail. "I admit I'm not sure what happened but really the human body can only take so much and I just," she paused, "couldn't get enough. So I wake up with these massive horrible muscle spasms in my legs. I couldn't move and it hurt like hell. Ray was terrified. He called the ambulance and I kept trying to convince him I was okay. I didn't want to explain to the doctor what had happened. I mean, really, what do you say? Oh yea, seems I've shagged myself into paralysis," she laughed wryly.

"Anyway, he rubbed my legs till the spasms were gone and I convinced him to call off the ambulance but I think it really scared him. I'm trying very hard to keep my hands to myself though so it doesn't happen again. Going for quality rather than quantity," she chuckled. "I think this morning was the first time he truly let himself go since that happened," she looked at Alyssa. "So, I apologize for the noise."

She sniffed and sighed.

"So," she said her eyes still on Alyssa. "What's the consensus on Mister Jack then? Is the snogging promising at least?"

Alyssa looked up.

"He's a very good kisser." She replied enthusiastically. "He let's himself go a bit when he's kissing anyway. It's like, he's reluctant but then he can't stop once he's started." she smiled "he has a habit of clearing his throat when he's uneasy too, I love his voice," she told them wistfully.

She shifted to look at them and jolted herself out of her daydreams. "He stayed over last night and told me he really liked me but was looking for more than a quick shag," she scanned their faces. "I think he was shocked by my bacon sarnie this morning though."

"Oohh," Ronnie commented. "Sounds like a good sign to me, he's well and truly hooked," she grinned.

"I thought I saw him in the kitchen. He stayed over and kept his hands to himself? Well, if he has that kind of self control you are in for it," Ronnie laughed. "What's so shocking about a bacon sarnie?"

Chelsea and the other one Ronnie didn't know came back.

"Amira had plans with her mother-in-law so she had to go, but Gayna's still here," Chelsea explained. "Alright, so what you want next?"

Ronnie looked at Alex and then at Alyssa. "Well, I've not changed my mind. I'm going a bit crazy and extreme. I'll have one of those Brazilian waxes," she said, sounding braver than she felt.

"That is extreme, yea," Chelsea agreed and led Ronnie off to the small booth.

Gayna looked at the other two and waited.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris was carrying out the rubbish when his phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket and looked. Ray.

"Yea, mate?"

"What are you up to today, Chris?"

"Not much, helping Rowan at the café right now, but not much else," he replied.

"Fancy doing something? Ronnie's on a spa day and we've still got this case to sort! Unless you wanna go down the pub."

"Pub works for me. What time? Ro needs me here a bit longer, she's doing up a lunch for Ronnie and them," Chris answered.

"Around 1 then. I'll call the Guv."

"Yea, alright. 1 o'clock," Chris agreed.

He went back into the café and told Rowan what he was going to be up to. She nodded and kissed him.

"I'll just close up when I take the lunch over there to the girls then. Oh, wait," she went back up to the counter, having seen Bianca just walk in. She got together some cakes for her and asked if she could cover for an hour around noon because she had a lunch delivery. Bianca readily agreed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray scrolled further down his contacts list and dialled Gene's home number.

Gene heard the phone ringing from far away and groaned.

"Bolly, get the phone, woman!"

Then he remembered she wasn't there. He rolled over and grabbed the phone. "Hunt!" he barked.

Ray was taken aback by his DCI's brasher than normal tone.

"Err Guv. Me and Chris are going to the Vic at 1. D'you fancy it?"

Gene groaned and sat up. His headache was still gone and he was feeling much improved after sleeping. He scrubbed his face.

"Yea, could do with a pint or two and all," Gene agreed.

"See you later then Guv. 1 o'clock."

"Yea, yea," Gene mumbled and hung up. He staggered into the kitchen remembering to put on his robe in case Shaz was still around. He turned on the kettle and set about making some tea. He should get dressed and go to the café. He could do with a fry up. As soon as he thought it, he headed for the bedroom to get dressed and have a quick shave.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan finished packing up the lunch she'd made. She had settled for doing lettuce wraps. She did some grilled chicken Caesar style wrapped in large leaves of Romaine. The others she did in Greenleaf and did grilled chicken with ranch dressing. She added some strip sliced vegetables and a bit of parmesan in the Caesar and some white cheddar with the chicken and ranch. For dessert, she included brownies lightly dusted with powdered sugar to make them pretty. She checked the clock and then set about getting the rest of the evening prep done, then she wouldn't feel so guilty if she had to lock up for a bit.

With Chris' help, Rowan got all the prep caught up. Bianca finally got there and so Rowan gathered up the lunch she'd packed and gave Chris a quick kiss. She headed for the pub to get a bottle of champagne as promised. She grinned cheerfully when she saw Christian behind the bar.

"Hiya, need a bottle of champagne. It's for Ronnie, I don't know what kind she likes, but if you do?" she said.

Roxy overheard Rowan's query. She zoomed over and picked a bottle of champagne out from under the counter.

"This ones her favorite, I put it aside for her earlier."

"Oh, thank you," she said and fished out the money for it. Rowan knew about Brian and Roxy. She wanted to warn her but didn't think she'd be believed. So instead, she resolved to be as nice to her as possible, when Brian showed his true colors the girl would need all the friends she could get. Rowan had had no one back then but she had two people to help her now. She stashed the bottle in the basket and headed out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I think he's got the impression that I'm very ladylike and well, my bacon sarnies are incredibly messy and fairly controversial to that view, he was more than a little bit shocked. But thanks to my dad I have a habitual way of eating them," she shrugged.

Alyssa thought about treatments for moment.

"Facial, please."

Alex was content to let the other two go before her and simply relaxed as the beauticians attended to her friends.

Ronnie managed to hold back on shrieking. Fortunately Chelsea knew what she was doing and it wasn't as horrifying as Ronnie thought it would be. She'd listened to Alyssa as she was having it done.

"You do give off the impression, not that you're a snob or anything. You just, you're always nicely dressed and your hair just so, he probably was surprised you are an actual person. I think he's got you on a pedestal. Maybe I should get you those handcuffs, that way he can't run when you prove to him you're no angel either," Ronnie agreed with a laugh as she walked with great care for her still slightly sore lady parts.

"Well, Ray better appreciate this is all I can say," Ronnie winced as she sat back down. "The lady garden is bare," she chuckled and winced.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Rowan got to the salon, Alyssa and Alex looked to be having facials while Ronnie was doing her own eyebrows.

"Hiya, lunch is here," she said cheerily.

Ronnie stopped what she was doing and smiled.

"Hi Rowan, um, you should know Ray is thinking about taking you up on that offer you made last night for a threesome," Ronnie said, trying very hard to sound serious.

Rowan blushed furiously and nearly dropped the hamper.

"Ronnie, please, I…." she began, not even sure what to say. Then she saw Ronnie's mouth curve into a huge grin as she began to laugh.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist," Ronnie giggled.

"I've half a mind to take this lunch away," Rowan threatened and placed the heavy thing on a magazine-covered table. She pulled out the champagne. "Roxy set this aside for you and I made lettuce rolls and brownies."

"Ooh," Ronnie exclaimed as she moved to peer into the basket.

Alyssa waved at Rowan. She had been told not to move so tried very hard not to laugh at Ronnie winding Rowan up.

Alex was told she was done and hopped down off the little seat to greet Rowan. She glanced hungrily at the hamper and she licked her lips.

"Hello, Rowan."

She wondered about getting a Brazilian too. She dismissed the notion, too much pain.

"How's it going at the cafe? Has Gene turned up yet?"

Alex was pretty sure it would be the cafe he would go to for breakfast, not only was the house running out of food swiftly, but she didn't think him in the mood for cooking for himself.

Chelsea finally let Alyssa go and she thanked her. Alyssa walked over to Rowan and embraced her, allowing the laughter to take hold.

"I can't believe you said that!" she exclaimed through her giggles.

Rowan looked at Alex and shrugged. "He hadn't turned up when I left, but Bianca's there so I didn't lock up. He'll be able to get food if he needs feeding," she explained. "The café was preeetty busy today, I did a special, Tea and Cake or Death, it seemed to go over fairly well."

Rowan hugged Alyssa back and blushed again.

"Yea well, if I'd had any idea he could hear me I would have kept my big mouth shut. I'll never be able to look Ray in the face again," she half-moaned, half-laughed. "Chris had a great good laugh at me though. I could have smacked him. I didn't expect him to get jealous or anything but I didn't expect him to laugh. They're all getting together at the pub in an hour or so. I imagine it may get mentioned, men being men and all," Rowan rolled her eyes.

"So," Ronnie said as she swallowed her mouthful of food. "We're all dying to know, Chris any good in bed?"

Rowan looked at Ronnie, her eyebrows slightly lifted in surprise. She thought about it for a moment. "Well, um, good is a bit….welll….relative isn't it?"

Ronnie folded her arms and stared at Rowan. "Huh?"

"Well," Rowan heaved a breath, "I don't actually have a lot of, well, practical experience to base anything on. He's taught me a lot um, and I have no complaints," Rowan shrugged again and blushed. All three of them were looking at her. "Oh, boy, okay, look, you want blunt, fine, I'll be blunt. Even without a good basis for comparison I can say that he gets me a big O every time," she blushed. "So, I'm well satisfied at any rate."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene decided he was fine and shrugged on his jacket and headed to the café for some food.

He was slightly disappointed to see the redhead in the café, but he ordered his food anyway and she cooked it passably well. He sat at the table next to Shaz so he wouldn't interrupt her and Chris wandered over and sat with him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie burst into gales of laughter and clapped.

Rowan looked sidelong at Ronnie then. "I don't have to ask you if Ray's any good," she commented.

"Or your big slice of man either, if the other night in the alley was any sort of example," she added at Alex.

She turned to Alyssa.

"That just leaves Jack," Rowan grinned as she pulled her feet into the chair and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Personally, I think he'll turn to be pretty amazing," her smile widened. "Better than some," she added, carefully leaving out Max's name in case Alyssa wanted to keep that to herself.

Ronnie began to giggle as she stared at Rowan and then looked at Alyssa. "Better than whom?"

Alex looked up at Alyssa with interest at Ronnie's question and Rowan's implications.

Alyssa's eyes widened at Rowan's comment. She gaped at her, why was she bringing that up, on a girly day with a load of women prone to gossip. It was not supposed to be public knowledge.

At Ronnie's question she shot daggers at Rowan before trying to think of a cover story. She turned to look at the two inquisitive women.

"Erm...better than the last man I shagged" she said, giving Rowan a reproachful look.

Rowan gazed at Alyssa steadily. She hadn,'t given anything away.

"Well, sorry, you did say your ex was crap if I recall," Rowan commented with a shrug. "Shame you never shagged your boss, he was well up for it," she added with a smile, to show Alyssa she had no intention of giving that away.

Alyssa gave her friend a thankful smile and gave her hand a gentle squeeze gratefully.

Ronnie giggled.

"Why are you working for him anyway? With your style you should be somewhere else, not dressing to impress Max Branning. Have you had to slap him yet or is he keeping his hands to himself?" Ronnie wondered.

"Max is okay. He's actually quite the gentleman," she told Ronnie in his defence.

"You know," she said as Chelsea and Gayna left the girls to their lunch to go have their own downstairs, "I think Roxy is looking for a receptionist for this place. She needs help big time. She said the books are a disaster and appointments keep getting missed because no one wrote them down. You want me to talk to her? I could. She'd be crazy not to want someone with your looks and style at that desk downstairs."

Her ears perked up at Ronnie's words. She wasn't sure how Max was going to behave towards her on Monday and she was dreading it. He had been pretty pissed off when she had told him. Also working here meant she didn't have to see Brian, she wasn't sure if she would be able to control her anger when she saw him after what Rowan had told her, and she didn't want to give away that she knew in case that made it worse for her.

"I'd have to run it past Max and hand in my notice but working in a salon is much more me than a car lot," she beamed at Ronnie happily.

Ronnie grinned.

"Do you have a CV, and I don't suppose you have any management skills at all?" she asked. "Roxy doesn't like to admit it but she's pretty hopeless when it comes to business, if you could sort that out you'd be saving her life," Ronnie whispered to her. "However, I'm just not sure I believe you about Max," she said in a normal tone of voice. "He had to have tried it on at least once."

Alyssa looked up at Ronnie.

"I can get you my CV no problem," she told her then she shrugged and grinned "who knows, Max might even give me a reference."

She picked up a bread roll and tossed it from hand to hand.

"If he has tried it on at work I haven't noticed, but I know he did the first time I met him at the pub when he offered me the job."

Ronnie nodded and began looking over the nail polish colors.

"So, he must have wanted to try it on and never got the guts," Ronnie snorted.

Alyssa smiled at Ronnie's comment and started to eat the food Rowan had brought with her.

Rowan winked at Alyssa when she didn't think Ronnie or Alex could see. Then something occurred to her. "Your friend Shaz came into the café this morning though, she seemed a bit down," she said to Alex.

Alex looked up, concerned.

"I think she may have been feeling a bit embarrassed. Gene and I weren't exactly quiet this morning," she told them, she smiled. "I think I cured his hangover though," she added with a smirk.

Rowan leaned against Alyssa. "What do you think about having Chris, well, I mean, um," her voice dropped to a whisper. "I want to ask him to move in. I like the energy with both of you there and well, it _would_ be cheaper all around with only having to pay a third," she glanced at Alyssa out of the corner of her eye.

Alyssa looked at Rowan, a little surprised but very pleased.

"No objections at all, I mean I get on with him, he makes you happy AND he's always at the flat all the time anyway. Besides, surely it's cheaper for him too, paying 1/3 of the rent on a place rather than the whole rent," she shrugged slightly and then beamed in approval at her friend.

Rowan hugged her legs and smiled.

"I'll ask him today then," Rowan advised. "Are you seeing Jack tonight? I like him. He feels nice," she paused realized how that sounded and corrected herself. "I mean, his aura feels nice." Rowan's voice went wistful and childlike, "It's like one of those warm, light summer rains."

She raised her eyebrows at Rowan; she had known exactly what she had meant but still chuckled as she corrected herself.

"He mentioned something about going out tonight. Not sure what he's got planned though. He's catching up on paperwork today. Apparently he's falling behind," she sighed.

Alyssa took a bite out of the roll and eyed up the champagne, surely lunch time was not too early to start drinking? She wondered silently.

Alex picked up a clear polish and began brushing it over her fingernails, quite happy to be listening to the conversation as it flowed amongst her friends.

Ronnie picked out what she wanted and then began her own raid on the basket. She grabbed the champagne and opened it and began pouring out glasses and passing them around.

Rowan passed on the champagne and looked at Alyssa.

"He'll be around. I think tonight might be your lucky night."

Alyssa took the champagne with raised eyebrows. She took a sip and contemplated Rowan's words. There was no way Rowan could possibly know that for sure but she nodded in acceptance.

Rowan grinned at Alyssa. She could tell Alyssa didn't believe her and that was fine. She would see differently. Rowan stifled the urge to giggle.

Alex drained a glass of champagne quickly and then refilled her glass. She smiled again at the friendly banter and screwed the top back on the bottle of polish.

"You've changed Ray, Ronnie," she commented.

Ronnie looked at Alex in surprise.

"I have? Hmmm," she looked down. "I hope that's in a good way. I know he's changed me. Although, now I don't think anyone knows how to react around me anymore," she chuckled. "You know as far as people who've known me a long time go. You guys just take me as I am and don't expect me to act a certain way. I think Ray does too. He just, accepts me," Ronnie shrugged. "He encourages me to play and I've never been one for that but he's just so irresistible, I know it sounds unbelievable." She rubbed her face. "He doesn't push; he's just there, a rock."

Rowan stood up. "Well, I better get back. I need to have a conversation with someone back at the café," she looked at Alyssa, her expression excited. She gave everyone hugs and headed out.

Alex nodded.

"You've definitely changed him for the better. Before he met you he used to be really misogynistic. He was not happy when I turned up as his DI. A woman as a senior officer. He was not impressed." Alex chuckled at the memory.

"But since he met you, he doesn't seem to behave in that way anymore. Which is good," she added.

Alyssa smiled encouragingly at Rowan as she left and waved as she went out the door.

Ronnie contemplated what Alex said.

'I've not seen that," Ronnie mused. "I mean, he's said some things I found very offensive and I've let him know what I think about speaking that way but, huh. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised but apart from the occasional annoyance he's wonderful to me."

Ronnie narrowed her eyes and gazed at Alex. "I think maybe you've had the same effect on Sexy-Voice."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz looked up briefly at Gene and gave him a weak smile before returning to her paper.

Chris looked over at Shaz.

"What you doing?"

Shaz looked up at him and glanced quickly at the Guv.

"Flat hunting," she replied quietly.

"That won't be too easy Shazzer," Chris said with sympathy. "Took me forever to find the little flat I have not too far from the police station."

Gene looked at Chris and then at Shaz.

"Don't worry if you have any trouble Granger, you can have the spare room until you find a place," he told her and applied himself back to his food.

Shaz looked up at Chris in dismay. She wanted to be out of Gene and Alex's hair. She liked being independent.

She turned her attention to Gene when he spoke.

"Thanks, Guv."

She looked back at the paper. There had to be somewhere.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Christian was glad when Syed finally turned up. It meant Amira and his mum were gone for the day and they could spend a bit of time together. Maybe they could back to his for lunch, Christian thought. For now, he was content they could just occasionally chat and be near each other.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Danny ran through scenarios over and over again in his mind, trying to sort out the best way to get hold of Roxy's phone. He wouldn't be able to do it in the main pub, but if he could get her to take it upstairs and even leave it behind it would be enough. He would need a distraction. He checked his watch, at least an hour until Glenda showed up, maybe more. She could be unreliable when the mood took her. He went back to planning.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brian stopped off for lunch at the café, disappointed at not seeing Rowan there but chose to eat all the same. He noticed the police boyfriend she had sitting at the back with some other people and chose to stay well away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan practically ran back to the café. She smiled cheerfully at Bianca and thanked her. She was glad it was Saturday. Breakfast always seemed to be busier than lunch on the weekend. She noticed Gene sitting at the back with Chris and huffed a small laugh. She wondered how upset he'd been that Bianca had cooked his food.

She looked at Chris until he looked up at her and she gestured him to come up to the counter.

"So, how's their girly day going?" he asked her.

Fine. They're bonding. It's all very, what's that movie, oh yea, Sex in the City," she laughed. "Boy, have I heard some things," she shifted her eyes in Gene's direction. "But I need to talk to you, while it's not busy."

She led him to the back. "I checked with Alyssa and she's all for the idea. How do you feel about staying permanent in the flat? You know, moving in? With me?"

Chris' jaw fell open in surprise. He'd thought she was only going to ask about him having a set of keys.

"You're sure? She doesn't mind and," he broke off unable to say more. Rowan nodded. Chris grabbed her and kissed her. "I'll see if Ray will help me before we go to the pub. Maybe the Guv will too. I don't have much to pack really." He kissed her again and touched her cheek then he pulled out his phone to call Ray. And then another thought occurred to him. Shaz could have his old place.

What a great day this was turning out to be.

Chris listened to the phone ring. "Come on, Ray, pick up." He flipped the phone closed and flopped back down across from Gene and looked at Shaz. He'd try Ray later or talk to him at the pub.

"Hey, Shaz, I think I found you a place," he said with a grin.

Shaz looked up hopefully.

"Really? Where?" she questioned enthusiastically.

"My old place. I'm moving out. It's got furniture and all, and it's close enough to walk most places and it's reasonable.

Shaz looked at him curiously

"Where are you going to live?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex nodded this she agreed with. After reading Sam's memories of Gene he was not as bad as she had expected. He could actually be quite, well, sensitive. She definitely saw a change when they were on their own.

"I certainly see a change about him when it's just me and him. Especially when I'm upset. If you'd met him for the first time in our line of work you wouldn't believe he could be so tender and caring. I mean, I fell asleep on the sofa last night and even though he was drunk, considering his hangover this morning, he carried me to bed and I woke up in his arms this morning," she smiled again and licked her lips as a wet Gene once again crawled into her mind.

Ronnie looked at Alex's face and giggled.

"Looks like you did a bit more than that!" Ronnie accused with a chuckle. "But then so did I and I was on the phone with my sister," she snorted laughter as she remembered Ray grabbing her phone and throwing it, going on about giving her full treatment.

Alex gave Ronnie a knowing nod as she pushed the image from her mind.

Alyssa and Alex burst into laughter as they processed the rest of Ronnie's sentence.

"So, hang on, your sister has not only caught you at it but heard it down the phone!" Alyssa managed to say through her giggles.

Alex snorted into her champagne at Alyssa as she tried to take another sip.

Ronnie looked at Alyssa, her shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

"No, but she heard him growl. He's very big on growling is Ray." Ronnie blushed. "It may sound weird but I like it when he growls. He's really…" she paused trying to think of the word, "primal. He hung the phone up on her and tossed it away before anything happened, and then there was the whole being chased with handcuffs. So she didn't really hear anything you know, naughty."

Alyssa's laughter had faded into a gentle chuckle.

"Poor Roxy. She'll be having that mental image for the rest of her life," Alyssa's laughter finally subsided. "Did she suspect what was happening?"

"No, she came slamming into my flat, she heard Ray yell then me yell. She thought it was a burglar or something. I'm not sure how Ray's dealt with it either, but Roxy blushes every time she sees him," Ronnie collapsed into laughter. "I did try to help, I did," she continued, tears of laughter streaming from her face. "But only his shirt was there so I picked it up and dropped it over him, it didn't really help much, all things considered."

Alyssa's laughter was renewed at these words and she clutched her stomach that now ached from her hysterics.

Alex chuckled too.

"What about on the phone. What did she think was happening there?"

"No idea," Ronnie replied. "She heard him growl cause I um, was, you know," she made a gesture and blushed. "She asked if everything was okay and I said he was hungover and complaining. She may have suspected something right when he hung up the phone but I don't know and there is no way I am going to ask her."

Alex giggled and finished the food Rowan had brought.

Alyssa looked around and sighed. She clapped her hands together.

"So, what's everyone doing next?"

Alex looked up with a mouthful of food. She swallowed and lifted her foot and wiggled her toes,

"Pedicure!"

Ronnie looked at her own feet and agreed that a pedicure was the way to go. She offered to wait so Alex and Alyssa could go first. She wanted to paint her fingernails and lacked patience for someone else to do it.

Alex settled herself in the chair and picked out the colour she wanted, ready to go.

Alyssa did the same and watched Ronnie absently as she painted her fingernails.

Chelsea and Gayna came back from their lunch and settled down to give Alex and Alyssa their pedicures, starting with a paraffin dip. Ronnie hummed tunelessly under her breath as she painted. She had hoped the two would stay gone longer; she had wanted to tell Alex and Alyssa what Gene had found for her. She reached over to touch the pocket of her jeans where they were folded nearby and suddenly remembered the papers were in her other pants and she'd not grabbed them to bring with her. She sighed and went back to her nails.

Alex sighed as Chelsea got to work on her toenails and leaned back on her chair happily.

Alyssa leaned forward, curiosity getting the better of her, to watch exactly what Gayna was doing to her.

Ronnie finished her nails and then sat so she could watch what the other two were doing.

"So, what do you think those boys are up to today anyway?" she wondered aloud.

Alex looked up.

"God only knows, I hope they're working on the case but I highly doubt it. Probably pigging out in the cafe or having a few pints up in the pub," she sighed back.

"Probably," Ronnie agreed.

"What was Rowan talking about earlier, Alyssa? Something about something being cheaper? Do you know a good place for shopping or something?" Ronnie wanted to know.

Alyssa was completely engrossed in what Gayna was doing to her toes. But she looked up at Ronnie's question. She'd find out soon enough anyway, Rowan hadn't said to keep it a secret and Chris would probably know by now anyway.

"A rent split between 3 people," she replied grinning.

"Ooh, so Chris is moving in for good finally?" Ronnie exclaimed. "Excellent."

She checked over her fingernails. "I may ask Ray sometime soon. The fact that he went to yours and didn't just go home to his own place after that dust up says something I think."

Alex looked up at this. Ray didn't do hints. He did blindingly obvious.

"Or maybe it's because he knew you'd relent and let him back in. In which case he was being lazy and going to the closest place possible that held people he knew. Which just so happened to be his best mate's girlfriend's flat upstairs." she said with a small shrug.

She hoped off the chair carefully as Chelsea finished her toes and walked on her heels to a different chair so that Ronnie could get her pedicure.

Ronnie nodded at Alex's comment. True enough, no matter that she wished it wasn't. She handed the polish she'd used on her fingernails to Chelsea and sat down.

"So, what do we do now," she asked brightly. "Do we get drunk and get tattoos?" she snorted laughter and tried not to think how much she'd wished what Alex had said about Ray wasn't so totally true.

Alyssa giggled.

"Drunk I do not mind. In fact, bring it on! However tattoos, not for me. Never been one for needles. Unless you want to those little transfer tattoos. Those I can manage," she smiled back.

"Roxy said hers didn't hurt at all. But she was off her face at the time if I remember correctly," Ronnie chuckled. "Transfer tattoos it is!"

"I'm glad we did this," Ronnie suddenly said.

Alyssa chuckled.

"Me too, so far today has been great," she smiled warmly at the other two and stretched out her legs as Gayna released her toes.

Alex smiled at them; she was half way through another sip of champagne.

"Next time we drag Rowan along. Make her girly if it kills her," Ronnie joked.

Alyssa smiled at her comment. She didn't feel Rowan would be in any condition to do this anytime soon.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray dived for his phone but by the time he reached it had stopped ringing. He growled and checked his missed calls. Chris. He had hoped it would have been Ronnie. He hastily called Chris back.

Chris grabbed up his phone as it started to ring.

"Yea, listen mate. Can you help me move my stuff? There's not much, but more than I can carry by myself. I'd like to do it before we go to the pub."

Rays ears pricked up.

"She asked you to move in then?"

"She did, she asked me to move in," Chris told Ray, his tone echoing his surprise. "I guess she's been talking to Alyssa about it and got the answer when she delivered their lunch cause she asked me right when she got back. Bit of a shock mate, I can tell you. So can you help us out?"

"Sure no problem, when d'you wanna do it?"

"Now if we can. That way Shaz can move her stuff into my old place, she's looking for a flat and I don't need mine anymore. See ya in a few then," Chris said. He flipped the phone shut and grinned.

"Sorted," Chris said.

"I'll take Shaz to get her stuff and drive her over," Gene offered. Alex would want him to. Bloody woman. Dictating his actions even when she wasn't around. He finished his breakfast and drained his tea. He picked up his plate and carried it to the counter and stood there a moment looking at Rowan.

"You're a smart bird," he said to her. "He's a good lad, well done. However, I do have one problem."

Rowan looked at him, eyes wide with surprise.

"Don't go running off when I might want breakfast," he slid the empty plate to her. "It was edible, but not a patch on yours."

Rowan grinned and took the plate. "Yes, Mr. Hunt," she said cheekily and took the plate to the sink.

Shaz looked up at Gene in surprise as he offered to help; well more told them what was going to happen. She nodded meekly at his words and drained her coffee. She folded her paper and followed him. She turned to Chris as she stood.

"Thank you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray left the house, tapping his pocket as he left to check he had keys to get back in.

He made his way over to the cafe; he suspected that it was the best place to meet Chris seeing as he said he was helping Rowan.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Course Shaz, anything for a mate you know that," Chris told her in surprise. He wrote the address down and handed it to the Guv. "Meet you back there with the keys.

Gene nodded. He'd left the Quattro at home so he and Shaz would have to walk back and get it.

Chris say Ray walking up as they left the café and gestured him in the direction they needed to go.

Ray nodded and jogged until he caught up with Chris.

"So, Shaz is having your place?"

"Yea, she's looking for someplace and it's not easy to find flats round here. My old place is perfect for her if she wants it. You know, Rowan gave me the impression when she got back that Ronnie and them are, you know, talking," Chris told him. "She said she heard some really interesting stuff but wouldn't say what. I guess they really do talk about us when we're not around," he shrugged.

Ray looked at him a little shocked. Ronnie was sharing information with them? He groaned. She'd gone with Alex. That was all he needed. DI bloody know-it-all Drake giving him stupid looks and making sarcastic comments.

"Rowan told me what she told Ronnie last night, I think I upset her though when I laughed at her. I don't think she thought it was funny that you heard. She's pretty embarrassed and all," Chris confessed. "I wouldn't worry about it Ray," Chris said when he heard Ray's groan. "I think they'll keep things to themselves. Ronnie seems pretty private about stuff and you know Drake doesn't go shooting her mouth off, well not that way anyway."

Ray looked up and grinned.

"It was quite flattering what Rowan said. And it's not the comments I'm worried about. It's the little looks and that I'm never going to be able to look at her without knowing that Ronnie's discussed our sex life with her," Ray grumbled back.

"You think Ronnie might have said something bad?" Chris laughed. "Besides, Alex is there talking too. How do you think the Guv would feel if he knew? We talk about them, or we would, I guess, we might. Ronnie only said she didn't want to hear you talk like that in front of her. Can't say as I'd blame her. I don't think I'd like it if Rowan suddenly started discussing our business in front of me with other people," Chris shuddered. "I mean, not that she would say anything bad, I don't think…." Chris trailed off.

Chris unlocked the door to his flat and began throwing his things in his two suitcases.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz trailed after Gene as they walked to the Quattro. She'd never sat in the front before. This would be weird.

Gene kept reminding himself that Shaz was there so he didn't lengthen his stride and leave her behind.

"It's good you're going to be close to here," Gene told her. "No one else knows this yet.

He handed her some forms. Forms stating that DCI Gene Hunt would be taking over in Walford and DCI Marsden had been transferred elsewhere. He grinned and lit a cigarette.

Shaz took the documents. She gasped. This would mean he would be directly in charge of the Mitchell case.

"What about the rest if the team?"

He'd gone through all that trouble to get Chris transferred back and now he was leaving! She frowned.

Gene pointed at one of the other pages, listing the names of the team and that they were all going to be working under DCI Hunt and that Chris' transfer out of Walford had been canceled and he would be joining the other officers working under DCI Hunt. Gene grinned and waited to see Shaz' reaction. He'd had her promoted to DC.

Shaz beamed at the list of names being transferred and at Chris' canceled transfer. She spotted her promotion and gasped. Impulsively she reached up and planted a light kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Guv, thank you soo much."

Gene grunted at Shaz.

"Knock that off Granger or I'll report you for conduct unbecoming a police officer. I can't have that sort of thing from my DC's," he threatened, but he couldn't help smiling a bit. His heart just wasn't in it. He had what promised to be a good case, he had Bolly and he had his team. Life was good.

Shaz grinned back and used her key to get into the flat. She immediately started packing all her stuff into any bags she could find. She cleared the room sufficiently and heaved her stuff out of the house.

"Ready?" Gene asked as he spun the keys to the Quattro on his finger. He couldn't wait till Monday to get back on the case. Little did he know it was all going to explode in just a few hours…..

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack sighed as he plowed through the mound of paperwork. The first thing he'd done when he got home was take a nap. He hadn't slept well at all trying to keep his word to Alyssa that he would keep his hands to himself. Now he applied himself to the paperwork with a vengeance. He would see Alyssa that night no matter what and this time, he might not make such rash promises. He lit another cigarette and got back to work.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy danced around the pub in a very good mood for a change. She practically skipped from customer to customer indulging in some light flirting every so often.

She was very sure that her good humor was due to last night. Also, retelling it to Christian hadn't hurt and had forced her to remember some of the finer points of the evening.

Christian joined Roxy in her good mood. He was going to have an hour to spend alone with Syed soon, maybe more if he could wheedle it out of Roxy. He turned the music up a bit louder and raved with Roxy every chance he got.

Roxy laughed every time Christian spun her around in time to the music and felt that the good mood of the bar staff was influencing the punters. Their regular morning visitors had stuck around for a lot longer today.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Danny called Glenda again to find out exactly when she was coming round. He wasn't sure how much time he was going to have to get hold of Roxy's phone. And he still hadn't thought of a diversion. But his luck was clearly in; the fact that the safe was empty had still not been discovered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray stood feeling a little awkward just standing in the doorway. He watched Chris get on with packing.

"Anything you want me to do?"

Just grab stuff and throw it in the bag," Chris replied. "There's a few things in the kitchen but not much. Oh, and need to take the rubbish out and clear the fridge and all. Shaz won't like it being left a complete tip."

Ray grabbed a bag and marched to the kitchen. He emptied the bin and then as an afterthought mimicked this action with all of the other bins he could find.

He picked up stuff from the fridge and put it into another bag. He left some food for Shaz in the kitchen figuring she would get hungry and Chris wouldn't mind too much. The he went on a rampage, grabbing stuff and chucking it into random bags.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brian came in and smiled to see Roxy dancing around. She'd told him about Christian so he didn't go and threaten him for putting his hands on Roxy. He sat down at the bar and gave Roxy a small wave.

Roxy beamed when she saw Brian. She twirled past Christian towards him and leant over the bar to kiss him before running off to serve another customer.

Brian was pleased when Roxy dance by and kissed him. He hoped he'd get more than that tonight.

Roxy finished with her punters and came our from behind the bar and took the stool next to him.

"Hello, stranger."

"Hello," Brian said, his deep voice laced with pleasure at seeing her. He ran a finger down her cheek.

"Having a good day?"

Roxy smiled at the contact.

"So far so good. In fact I'd go so far as to say I'm in an unusually good mood," she replied nonchalantly, a grin fixed on her face.

"So, can we get together tonight? I don't mind staying around here if a babysitter is too much trouble," Brian offered.

Roxy pondered the notion for a second.

"Why don't you stay here anyway? Then I don't get the hassle of trying to find someone."

"Don't mind if I do," Brian said and kissed the tip of Roxy's nose. "How about a pint then?"

Roxy smiled back and slipped off the stool.

"Coming right up."

She made her way back behind the bar and pulled him a pint.

Roxy stood the pint in front of Brian and held out her hand for payment.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan hummed while she worked. She couldn't wait to get home and see Chris' things in the flat. She never thought she could do something like this with someone ever again. She was glad she was wrong.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz had chucked her stuff into the back of the Quattro and settled herself in the front seat. She buckled her seatbelt. She'd had experience of his driving when sitting in the back with Chris and Ray, only in the front she didn't have either of them there to soften the sharp turns. She had also seen Alex in the front hanging on for dear life. She nodded.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris threw his last few things in bags and then walked slowly through the flat to make sure he'd not forgotten anything.

"I think that's the lot," Chris said. He picked up the one suitcase and grabbed the bags of rubbish he could manage and carried them out.

As he got outside he could hear the familiar roar and squeal of tires that signalled the arrival of the Quattro.

Shaz had held on for dear life. Her knuckles were white, even though she had not been rebuked for wearing a seatbelt, and consequently had not removed it, she had still felt the need to cling to the side of the car.

Shakily, she relaxed her grip as he swung the Quattro to a standstill. Shaz unclipped herself and opened the door. She got out of the car and felt a sense of relief once her feet hit the pavement. She collected as much of her stuff as she could carry out of the car and dumped it on the pavement before going back for the rest.

Gene helped Shaz carry her things. He was annoyed she'd worn a seatbelt. What was it with everyone whinging and wearing seatbelts? Gene Hunt did not approve of girly seatbelts.

Ray grabbed the stuff Chris had left and followed him outside. He made it out the door to see a familiar flash of red as the Quattro spun expertly and stopped just short of the kerb.

Chris walked over and handed Shaz the keys to the flat.

"I've already rung the landlord, he's happy so you should be fine. Here's his number if you have any problems. I wasn't here much so it's pretty clean," he grinned. "Enjoy."

"Cheers, Chris."

Shaz took the keys off him and smiled. Her own place. No one else's, hers. Eagerly she hurried inside and surveyed the rooms searching out what was where and any changes she may want to make.

Shaz found herself satisfied with the little place. Not one thing that she wanted to change. Well, nothing major anyway.

Chris picked up his case. "Ready, Ray?"

Ray picked up the bags again and nodded his head.

"After you."

"You staying here Shaz or coming to the pub?" Gene asked.

Shaz dumped her stuff into the front room and swung her keys around her finger.

She strolled out of HER flat and locked the door.

"Definitely coming to the pub."

Gene got back in the car to drive to the pub.

"No girly seatbelts, woman," he stated when Shaz got in. He rolled his eyes. "I'll drive carefully it's just over there anyway," he groused.

"By the way, the paperwork, not a secret, feel free to share the news if you like. I'll stand you a pint for your promotion, or, well, whatever you're drinking," he offered.

Shaz nodded and gripped the sides of her seat, pressing herself into the back as he drove.

"Cheers, Guv."

Gene drove somewhat carefully to the pub and got out.

"Let's get started, those two can catch up when they get here," Gene decided.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack was getting very frustrated with the paperwork. He wanted to be with Alyssa. He could not get her out of his mind.

He got up and made a sandwich and then sat down with it, a beer and turned on the tele.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris put his bags in Rowan's room and looked at Ray.

"Pub."

Ray handed him the rest of his stuff and nodded.

"Pub," he confirmed and led the way out.

Chris put his other bag near the wardrobe and was about to leave when he noticed a sheet of paper on the floor. He picked it up and read it over. It looked like some of what Rowan had told him were rituals in her Book.

She had stuff written down and then notes in another color of ink off to the side. She said sometimes things could be adapted for other things and had done so quite often. Then he read the top and he frowned.

Ray poked his head back around the door.

"Are you coming or what?" he asked slightly exasperated.

Chris knelt down and rummaged at the bottom of the wardrobe and pulled out a small hand sewn doll. Blond hair that Chris knew must be Brian's was sewn to it. He heaved a breath, anger filling him.

Anger at Brian for what he'd done and anger at Rowan for keeping it from him. He read the top of the paper again, ignoring Ray's question.

"To bind an abusive man" it read. He looked at Ray as he crumpled the paper in his hand.

"I have to go to the cafe," Chris said in a low tone. "I may need your help."


	26. Chapter 26

**We do not own Eastenders, Ashes to Ashes or Waterloo Road**

**Chapter 26**

Shaz nodded and followed Gene into the pub.

She was grateful to him for his careful driving and had allowed herself to relax slightly during the short ride, however she had not released her grip on the seat.

Gene walked up to the bar.

"Pint please, when you're ready," he said to no one in particular and looked at Shaz.

She looked back at him and answered the unspoken question.

"Half a lager."

"And half a lager for DC Granger," he added.

DC Granger. She liked that.

Christian hurriedly came over and got their drinks. "Hello, Mr. Hunt."

"Hi, Christian Clarke," he said with a cheeky grin as he stuck out his hand to Shaz.

Shaz smiled at Christian as he set about getting their drinks.

Gene paid for their drinks.

"Thanks mate," he said to Christian. He was all right, even if he was gay.

Shaz took her drink and sipped it gratefully. It wasn't everyday your DCI bought you a drink. Especially if your DCI was Gene Hunt and your name wasn't Alex Drake.

She wondered where Chris and Ray had got to.

Gene walked over to the dart board. No one was playing yet. He grabbed the darts and made a few throws.

He wondered what had happened to Chris and Ray.

Shaz watched him throwing darts and sighed. She stood and carried her drink over to him, set it down and picked up the three remaining darts. She threw them in succession, aiming as she did so and then took another gulp of her drink before going to retrieve them.

Gene glanced at Shaz in surprise. "Didn't know you played darts, Granger."

Shaz smirked back at him and gestured for him to take his go.

"You never asked, Guv," she told him simply.

Gene looked at Shaz and back at the dartboard and threw again.

Gene frowned.

"Surrounded by smart-arsed, gobby women," he muttered and drank off half his pint.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray looked at Chris and the articles in his hands curiously.

"Fancy telling me why?" he said as he followed him.

Chris threw the poppet down and shoved the paper in his pocket.

"Because Rowan might be in trouble," Chris said and did not elaborate. He locked the door and purposefully to the cafe, fear and anger churning inside him.

Ray jogged after Chris, struggling to keep up. He started panting as they reached the cafe. He was really out of shape.

Chris went into the cafe and looked around. Not very busy. He looked at Ray.

"All right, sorry people, the cafe is closed now, go on," Chris said.

Rowan came out of the back drying her hands. "Chris?" she asked confused.

"Ray, help me here," Chris said, ignoring Rowan for the moment.

Ray gave Rowan a shrug and began to hustle people out, flashing his warrant card at anyone who made a fuss.

"You heard DC Skelton! Get a Move On!"

The few people in the cafe left hurriedly  
.

"Lock it, and turn the sign," Chris said to Ray as Rowan came out from behind the counter.

"Chris, what is going on?"

He rounded on her and she gasped and stepped back.

"What did he do to you?"

Rowan looked at Chris, confused. "What?"

"What did he do to you, that Brian? Is that why you're so afraid of being alone?" he demanded, tone laced with anger.

"Chris, please, I'm okay," Rowan said, backing up another step.

"No, Rowan, you're not. Not if you are lying for that bastard. Or do you like it?"

"Chris no," Rowan pointed her finger at him. "Don't ever say that, EVER."

"Then why can't you bloody tell me? I love you woman and if he's hurting you I want to know about it. That bruise on your face that was him wasn't it. What else did he do?"

"Chris please, don't," Rowan stopped against the counter, tears beginning to stream from her eyes. "it's, just please, don't."

Chris looked at Ray. "Ray, hold her for me."

Rowan went wide-eyed and looked from Chris to Ray.

Ray turned from switching the sign over and his eyes widened not only at their conversation but at Chris' fury. He'd never seen him so worked up.

"Woah! Hang on! Why?" he questioned slightly alarmed.

In Chris' current state of mind, Ray didn't want to part of anything that might hurt her.

"Just please, mate," Chris begged. "Tell me what the bastard did Rowan; I know he did something else. That's why you screamed at me the other night, wanting to know where I was. He got you alone and I want to know what he did," Chris said, his tone getting angrier as he spoke.

"I can't," she said in a small voice. "I can't tell you Chris, please."

Ray moved slowly towards her after hearing the desperation in Chris' tone.

He held out his arms to her, making sure she knew he wasn't going to hurt her, that he was safe, and moved behind her. Slowly and gently so as not to panic or alarm her he wrapped his arms around the woman his best mate so clearly loved in more of an embrace than a restraint.

Rowan saw the paper in Chris' pocket as she edged away from Ray but he had hold of her before she went far.

"You went through my stuff? You asshole," she shrieked and kicked out at Chris.

"I didn't, it was on the floor and I picked it up. You shouldn't have lied to me in the first place. Now tell me what he did."

Rowan sniffed and frowned.

Chris stepped towards her. "Rowan, I've seen you wincing, I know he hurt you," his tone gentled. "Please, love, let me help you."

Rowan hung her head. "I can't say it." she sobbed.

Chris stood in front of her. "Whisper it to me then," he said. She put her head on his shoulder and wept.

"I can't say it."

Chris reached out and unbuttoned her top. She didn't stop him. He gasped when he saw the vicious bite mark. She was badly bruised and it looked worse now that it had scabbed over.

"Bloody hell, Rowan," Chris said and stepped back. "He bit you? That practically needs stitches. What sort of sick person does that?"

Rowan turned her head away. "I didn't ask for it."

"I know that, for fucks sake Rowan, he needs a beating, and locking up," Chris raged and scrubbed his face with his hands and closed her top.

Ray refused to look. He didn't think Rowan would want people looking. He heard Chris' reaction and growled.

"How'd you fancy kicking the shit out of the bastard?" he questioned as he let her go and watched Chris' face for his thoughts on the suggestion.

Rowan slumped to the ground when Ray let her go. She leaned against the counter, brought her legs up and put her face on her knees.

"I would love to. But I don't know where he is and if he's at the pub it could cause a scene she's not gonna want," he gestured at Rowan.

Chris yanked out a chair and sat down and lit up a cigarette.

Ray sighed in annoyance and looked down at Rowan. He ran his hand through his hair and tried to think of a solution.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brian held the money just out of Roxy's reach.

"Kiss me and you can have it," he teased.

Roxy raised her eyebrows. She licked her lips.

"And if I choose not to?" she answered back cheekily.

"Then I guess you're buying me a pint," Brian replied.

Roxy narrowed her eyes at him.

She relented and leant planting a quick kiss on his lips then held out her hand again.

Brian handed her the money. "One for yourself, babe."

Roxy rolled her eyes and placed the money in the till.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I'll see if Rowan wants to join us, celebrate Chris moving in," Alyssa nodded.

She dug out her phone and dialled Rowan's number.

Alex sighed and checked her watch. Gene was most likely to be in the pub. Her eyes lit up.

Ronnie grinned excitedly and hoped her sister wouldn't put her to work when she got to the pub. She preferred to spend time with Ray.

"So, after here go to the pub?" Ronnie asked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris sat down next to Rowan and put his arm around her.

"I've seen the worst now; tell me what else he did please. I know you didn't want it to happen. I'm not going to think that you did, I promise," he said to her.

She lifted her head and looked at him. Then she told him, in a quiet voice, everything Brian had said and done, including the bite.

Chris hugged her and then got up and walked to the back of the cafe. He wanted to pound something. He heard Rowan's phone ring and picked it up. Alyssa.

"Hello," he said, not doing a good job of keeping the anger from his voice.

Alyssa heard Chris answer. Her brow furrowed in worry and confusion when she recognized the anger in his tone.

"Chris what's wrong? Where's Rowan?" she said a little worried.

For Chris to answer to Rowan's phone instead of her and in that tone of voice. Something must be up.

Ronnie heard Chris' angry 'hello' on the other end of the line and saw Alyssa's expression change. She moved closer to Alyssa.

"Is everything okay?" she mouthed.

"We're at the cafe. Did you know Alyssa? Did you know what that monster did to her? I've just found out and all," Chris snapped.

/\/\\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\

Rowan huddled against the wall. "I'm not a freak," she whispered. But they were all going to think she was. Brian would see to that. He always could twist people to his own ends. She glanced up at Ray and back down. After the things she'd said, she was sure of it.

"I'm not a freak, I'm not," she whispered to herself again.

/\/\\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\

Alyssa swore in her head.

She shook her head at Ronnie.

"Chris, 1:stop yelling, it's not helping, 2: put Rowan on," she retaliated keeping her voice firm but worry was etched onto her face.

She held her phone to her ear with her shoulder and started to dress. She mouthed "I've got to go!" to Ronnie and Alex as she slipped her clothes back on.

She pulled out her purse and pressed a few notes into Ronnie's hand as she waited for Chris to do as she said.

Chris sighed and took the phone to Rowan. Her face was pressed against her knees and she was muttering and shaking.

Chris looked at her, glanced at Ray and then back at Rowan. He knelt down and touched her shoulder and she jumped.

"It's Alyssa," he said gently. Rowan shook her head.

"Rowan, take the phone, please."

"No," Rowan whispered.

Chris sighed.

"She won't take the phone," he told her. He covered the receiver. "Ray, can you sit next to her or something, just till I get done here? She's coming apart."

He got back on the phone.

"What do I do Alyssa? She's really upset. Did you know what happened? You did, didn't you? It was the night she screamed at me. I'm gonna kill him for what he's done to her," he said flatly.

Ronnie nodded at Alyssa and took the notes and handed them absently to Chelsea. She looked at Alex.

"Something's going on with Rowan. I wonder if it's why she wouldn't come today?"

Alyssa ran out of the salon. She was glad that she had opted to wear flat shoes that morning.

"Don't panic, Chris I'm on my way over now."

She shut off her phone and ran as fast as she could down the street dodging people as she went. She reached the cafe slightly out of breath and tried to open the door. She decided against hammering on it so as not to distress Rowan further. She moved to the window and tapped it to get Chris' attention.

Ray looked up at the tapping sound and saw Alyssa's familiar hair through the blinds. He stood and went to let her in.

Alyssa smiled and nodded her thanks at Ray as she rushed to Rowan's side.

"Rowan?" she inquired softly.

She slowly reached out her hand and covered Rowan's.

Chris was holding Rowan when Alyssa came rushing in. He looked at her.

"She won't listen to me," he said quietly. He let go of her and stood up and stepped back.

Rowan didn't move but looked up when Alyssa said her name.

"Lyss? He knows and he hates me," she whispered. "It's all my fault, he thinks I'm a monster. He, he, I can feel it," she put her face back down. "I'm not a freak," she whispered.

Chris walked to the other side of the café. He was at a complete loss what to do. He knew he wanted to hurt Brian though.

Alyssa moved from her crouch so that she was kneeling down next to her.

"Rowan, Chris doesn't hate you; neither does he think you're a freak. Because you're not, you're just unfortunate in your choice of abusive husbands. Chris is just angry at Brian for doing this to you." she reassured her.

Alyssa was sure that Chris didn't hate Rowan, was hurt that she hadn't told him straight away, maybe, horrified at what Brian had done to her? Definitely. But hate her for her ex-husband's actions? Alyssa thought that highly unlikely.

"Look at me Ro," she pleaded.

"Don't let him go after Brian, please. He wants to. It won't do any good," Rowan whispered. "Brian is very good at twisting people to do what he wants. Nobody will believe it." Rowan scrubbed her face. "He's too angry, he wants to kill. Lyss, get Chris out of here please. But tell him to stay away from Brian, please."

Alyssa nodded and squeezed Rowan's hand gently as she rose.

"Chris?" Alyssa gestured for him to sit down.

She sat at one of the little tables and waited for him to do the same.

"Rowan doesn't want you to go after Brian!" she held up her hand to stop him from answering back and continued.

"She says he will twist it so that you end up doing exactly what he wants you to, playing straight into his hands. She just needs for us to trust her," she explained.

"I do trust her; I just wish she'd trust me and all. She won't even let me touch her. She goes cold on me. I know she's scared, but Lyss, I want to take him apart with my bare hands. He can't be human, not and do what he did to her. That bite nearly needs stitches. Who does that?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan looked at Ray. "Do you think I'm a freak?" she asked quietly. She half-wished Ronnie was here. Ronnie knew what it was like when someone who supposedly loved you hurt you but you were supposed to love them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"She's paranoid Chris. Having a man do that sort if thing to you triggers something in you. She doesn't want to push you away but she can't help it. Just be there for her while she gets through this. Everything will be fine okay. Trust me on this," she told him reassuringly.

Poor Chris. He loves her so much and she's pushing him away. Alyssa thought. No wonder he's distressed.

"And try to do what she asks, she knows Brian better than any of us, knows what he's capable of."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray looked down at Rowan and enveloped her in a gentle hug. "I don't Rowan. I think that ex of yours is a sick bastard for doing this to you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The pub had finally quieted enough that Roxy allowed Christian to slip away for awhile. Syed met him and they walked towards Christian's flat. Christian suddenly saw something and made Syed stop. He pushed him to get back into the alley and peered around.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy watched Christian go briefly, a smile on her face he was obviously going to see Syed. That's why he had been in such a good mood all morning.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Parked so as not to be well seen was the woman Christian recognized as Roxy's mother, Glenda.

"That's Roxy's mum over there," he whispered to Syed. "It looks like she's trying not to be seen."

Syed peered around the corner. They both ducked back when they saw Danny approaching the car. He was looking around, to see if they were alone, Christian thought.

Glenda got out of the car and hugged Danny and then she gave him a kiss that was anything but motherly. Christian gasped.

"Syed, take a picture quick," Christian whispered. Christian didn't think he could get his phone out of his pocket in time. Syed quickly lifted his phone and snapped several photos and ducked back. He looked at them.

"Oh that is disgusting," Syed grimaced.

"Clearly they aren't mother and son," Christian opined.

"I sure hope not," Syed agreed.

They waited until Glenda got back in the car and drove off and Danny headed off in the other direction.

"I'll have to tell Roxy about that," Christian said. "Don't lose those photos."

Syed nodded.

Danny slipped into the pub. He stayed hidden and noticed Roxy was well distracted by that big blond bloke.

He crept over and slipped through the door to the stairs. He went up and began looking around for Roxy's phone. He hoped she'd left it upstairs and was frustrated when he couldn't find it. She must have it with her.

He pulled his own phone out, blocked the number and called her phone. He listened but could hear nothing. He needed a distraction. He looked around. But what. He crept into Amy's room. Perfect. All he had to do was wake her up.

He snuck quietly over, making sure he wouldn't be heard on the baby monitor. He tapped her little hands. Nothing. He wiggled one of her feet. Still nothing. He carefully and quietly reached down and picked her up.

Amy immediately began to wail. He hurriedly put her down again which caused her to shriek even more. Now he just hoped that Roxy brought her phone with her when she came upstairs.

He quickly hid to watch for Roxy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy wandered back down Brian's end of the bar after seeing to her customers and watched him, admiring his beautiful features as he drank his pint.

She looked up a little worried as Amy's screams came down the baby monitor. She gave Brian a quick nod. Now Christian had gone she had no one to cover the bar. Crap.

Brian heard Amy wail over the baby monitor.

"Duty calls," he teased with a wry grin.

She'd have to be quick. Roxy dashed upstairs and picked up Amy. She had been sleeping soundly not so long ago. Far to deep to wake up on her own. Roxy checked her. She hadn't messed her nappy, so that wasn't the problem. She frowned and rocked the little girl in her arms, soothing her cries. She was conscious that the bar was void of bar staff.

Once Amy stopped she planted a kiss on her forehead and gently placed her back into her cot. She watched for a moment as she curled up and settled. Roxy smiled, she hastily but silently so as not to wake her again, made her way downstairs.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The moment Roxy was in Amy's room, Danny rushed silently downstairs. He peered in through the doors. Not many people around yet. Good. He moved to the bar for all the world as if he belonged there and glanced around behind the bar for her phone. There it was. He glanced quickly around and edged toward the end of the bar. No one was looking. He snaked his hand out and slid the phone to him and into his pocket.

Yes! He knew he was running out of time and so he casually turned and strolled to the door. He went through and could hear Roxy approaching the stairs to come back down and ducked quickly into the men's room.

He stood against the door and went to work with her phone. Since he'd set it up, it took him almost no time to transfer the money to the account he and Glenda had set up. He waited impatiently while it verified and felt a surge of relief when it did. He pulled his own phone out and called Glenda.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack finished his break and looked sourly at the stack of paperwork still left and sighed. He wanted to see Alyssa, not bloody paperwork. He frowned and looked at the clock and decided to go to the pub.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy came back into the bar, confusion still covering her face. She smiled at Brian signaling all was well upstairs and then went to serve the next customer who was trying to get her attention.

Christian came back a few minutes later and hurried behind the bar, Syed's phone in his hands.

"Rox, I got to talk to you now," he blurted. "Alone."

Brian watched curiously as Christian pulled Roxy aside.

Roxy gave Christian a curious look as he pulled her away from her customers.

"What is it Christian, we've got customers to be serving!" she said slightly irritated.

Christian quickly scanned the bar.

"Babe, everyone is fine and you need to see this now," he told her and flipped open Syed's phone and showed her the pictures.

Roxy took the phone off him curiously. She frowned at the picture, why was he showing her a photo of a couple kissing? Roxy gasped as she recognized the figures.

"Please, tell me this is a joke."

"Not a joke, Sy and I both saw them. It was pretty disgusting," Christian replied. "You should tell Ronnie, where's your phone?"

Brian stood up and drained his pint and turned to walk to the bathroom.

Roxy fished around in her pockets, she frowned. She scanned the bar, her eyes narrowed.

"Call it, I can't find it."

"Hang on, I'll go look, this is Sy's phone," Christian said. "Do you know where you had it last?" he asked as he walked the length of the bar. "Did you leave it upstairs?" he asked but before she could answer he'd gone through the doors and ran into Danny who had been going to delete the text from the bank before placing Roxy's cell phone on the table next to the pub's phone.

"What the hell?" Christian yelled. Danny swung at Christian and caught him off guard. He knocked him aside and bolted into the pub. Christian recovered enough to stagger out, Roxy's phone in his hand. Danny hadn't cleared the verification text from the bank.

"Grab him," Christian yelled. Brian obliged and rounded on Danny as he bolted past. He locked one of Danny's arms behind Danny's back and put his other arm around Danny's neck.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex shrugged.

"Maybe, but something is definitely wrong. Did you see Alyssa's face? And I've never heard Chris so angry and distressed. And why did Chris pick up Rowan's phone?" she asked, voicing just some of the questions floating around in her head.

"Let's go to the pub. Ray and Gene will be there and we can get them to help," Ronnie suggested.

Alex nodded. If Rowan was in trouble a bit of 'muscle' wouldn't hurt.

She handed over her share of the cost of the day to Chelsea then proceeded to get dressed.

"Gene will be in the pub. It's after 1," she stated matter-of-fact as she pulled on her boots.

Ronnie nodded.

"Right, let's go," and bolted for the door. She walked quickly to the pub, choosing not to draw attention by running.

Alex followed Ronnie to the pub. She entered after her and spotted Gene and Shaz playing darts. She dragged Ronnie over to him and put her hand on his throwing arm as he prepared to launch another dart.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene turned to see the commotion just as Ronnie and Alex came running in.

Ronnie stopped short as Alex tried to pull her over to Gene at the sight of Danny being restrained.

"Rox?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Your money's gone Rox, he sent it to some other bank account," Christian whispered to Roxy, showing her the text.

Danny knew what Christian was saying and grinned.

"Glenda's got it all now," he crowed.

Roxy was in shock. ALL her money. every penny. Gone. Once her mind processed what Christian had told her, blind rage took over.

She marched right up to the restrained man and forcefully pushed her knee into his manly parts as hard as she could. She watched him double over in pain before head butting him and spitting in his face. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" she screamed at him.

Alex held Gene's arm as the little scene before them unfolded. She gasped and pulled out her warrant card. Ready to arrest him. She released Gene and moved in Danny's direction.

"I knew it!" Ronnie shrieked. She strode towards Roxy. She picked up Roxy's phone and looked and realized it wasn't Roxy's. She saw the picture and dropped the phone in disgust. "You're not even our brother, no wonder you kept looking at Roxy the way you did, you pervert!"

Danny grinned through his pain.

"Oh Ronnie, I didn't want her. Would have made more sense if I was your brother to shag you, I mean, keep it all in the family after all isn't that right? Glenda told me what Archie did, so, like father, like son," he laughed.

Ronnie stopped short and gasped. "What?"

He nodded. "Yea, seems after you got done at the doctor he told Glenda. That's why she left; man does that to his own daughter, made her sick. So, do you think he might have been Danielle's father?"

Ronnie went cold. He wasn't Danielle's father, she knew that. She stalked over to Danny and roundhouse punched him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack opened the door, saw what was happening in the pub and shut the door and walked away. He wondered if the café was open.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy broke down. She had trusted Danny. She had believed him almost without question that he was her brother. She had come to love him as a brother. And all the time he was plotting to steal her money. She wanted to know why, but she already did. Glenda.

At his words to Ronnie she gave him a poisonous look and angry tears leaked from her eyes. She turned to Christian and the tears flowed freely.

"What do I do?" she whispered in a lost voice. She didn't know what to do. She needed someone to help her and tell her the right thing.

Brian pushed and shoved Danny over to Gene who had walked over now that Ronnie and Roxy seemed to be done pummeling him. Gene had no intention of denying the ladies their fun. He fished out his cuffs and read Danny his rights as he dragged him from the pub.

Once Gene had Danny in hand, Brian went over and took Roxy in his arms. "It'll be okay," he said, making his deep voice calm and soothing. "They're taking him to jail at any rate. You should help them track down Glenda," he said as he stroked her hair.

Roxy buried her face into his chest as she tried to stop crying. She felt so betrayed. She'd let Danny into her home willingly and had trusted him above her own sister. Now she thought about it Danny had encouraged her to argue with Ronnie. She let out an angry breath and closed her eyes as she listened to Brian's voice and concentrated on the soothing movements he was making by stroking her hair.

Ronnie looked at her sister and then went and slumped onto a barstool. Selfish cow, even now could only think of herself. Granted, all her money had been stolen but not a word of apology to her sister about being wrong about their father. She raged inwardly. And Glenda had known! Her own mother had left and left her behind! Ronnie scrubbed her face with her hands and watched Gene drag Danny away.

Roxy slackened her grip on Brian as she heard the sounds of Gene hustling Danny away. She sighed. Her breathing had calmed and her mind cleared slightly. She was going to need to talk to the police. Whoopdeedoo. She thought sourly. Mitchells and the police did not mix well. Unless you counted Ronnie's current relationship.

She tilted her head and looked up at Brian's face.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Brian said and kissed her.

Ronnie rolled her eyes and followed Gene out of the pub and watched him put Danny in the Quattro. They'd need to get Glenda too. Ronnie's eyes narrowed. She realized she'd like to get her hands on her mum too. She sure had some explaining to do. She started walking in the direction of the station.

Gene took Danny's cell phone out of his pocket and tossed it behind him. He knew Alex would catch it. He "accidentally" bumped Danny's head on the roof of the car as he shoved him unceremoniously inside. He slammed the door and slid in to the drivers' seat.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy smiled as Brian kissed her and wrapped her arms back around him. She enjoyed him far too much to release him just yet. She knew she would have to go down the station at some point but she wasn't ready.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan leaned and stared at Chris, wishing he would calm down. She wanted him to hold her but she could feel the hate radiating from him when he touched her and it scared her.

She closed her eyes and sighed. She suddenly realized she could feel Ray's aura radiating from him. He was like a piece of steel wrapped in a thick blanket. She suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of being safe and protected and realized at that moment why Ronnie loved him.

She looked at him.

"Ronnie loves you a great deal, maybe more than you or she could imagine," she told him softly and looked into his eyes. Then put her head back down.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris looked at Alyssa.

"I will try; I'd do anything for her. She has to know that," Chris said. He fumbled out his cigarettes and lit one to calm himself. "Yea, she'll kill me but it helps."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray looked down at Rowan as she spoke and smiled at her. He loved Ronnie a great deal, he knew that much. For her to love him more than they could imagine had brightened his day. He gave Rowan a grateful squeeze and settled himself more comfortably next to her, keeping her locked in his arms.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa held in a sigh. Men just did not understand the female mind at all.

"Chris, put yourself in her position. She comes to a new place, falls in love thanks to, let's face it, a pretty bizarre situation." Alyssa smiled briefly thinking back to how Chris and Rowan had met. She caught herself daydreaming and reclaimed her train of thought.

"Then out of the blue her psychotic ex-husband appears and pulls her world to shreds. You say you'll do anything for her, just do as she asks. She needs to do this her way," Alyssa attempted to explain to him.

"It's bizarre to me too you know," he said defensively. "I'll try, but if he comes anywhere near her again…" he trailed off and took a drag of his cigarette.

Rowan began to doze off. She could feel Chris calming down under Alyssa's influence and Ray's oddly calming presence helped her fear and despair ease.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack got to the café but the door was locked. He could see Alyssa's distinctive hair inside. He wondered what was going on. He peered and strained to see through the blinds. Was that Chris Alyssa was sitting with? And was that Rowan on the floor, he couldn't be sure as there was someone blocking his view but the boots looked familiar. He pulled out his phone and texted Alyssa that something explosive was going on at the pub and Danny was being arrested.

Alyssa nodded. Chris was calming down. The death threats had subsided at least.

"Chris, she needs you to be calm and supportive okay. I know it's hard and you're angry but she needs you so much right now."

She sighed slightly as her phone went off and she smiled as she saw the name at the top told her it was from Jack. Her eyes widened at what it said however.

"DCI Hunt's just arrested Danny Mitchell," she said slightly dumbfounded.

Chris looked at Alyssa dumbfounded and then turned to Ray.

"Did you hear that, mate?"

Rowan's eyes opened and she sat up. She felt his surprise and excitement at the news of Danny's arrest push away the last of his hostility. She reached one hand up for the counter and put the other on Ray's shoulder to help herself stand, her legs had gotten a bit stiff. She swayed upright and swore.

Ray waited until Rowan was standing before standing up. He stood too and looked at Chris.

"Guv'll need us," he grunted.

Rowan walked carefully on her stiff legs over to the door to let Jack in.

Jack gave Rowan a small smile as she opened the door for him. He wondered what had happened when he saw her tear-streaked face but chose not to ask.

Ray made his way out of the cafe, as he walked past Jack and Rowan he patted her shoulder.

Alyssa looked up at Rowan as she stood. Watching her warily as she held onto the counter for support. She relaxed as Rowan seemed to gain some composure. Alyssa watched in slight confusion as Rowan moved towards the door, surely she wasn't going to open the cafe now. Not after that. She then noticed Jack outside and her smiled bloomed.

Rowan stepped aside for Jack to come in and gave Ray a small, grateful smile when he patted her shoulder.

Chris got up and stopped in front of Rowan. She turned looked at him and took a step towards him. He took that as a sign and wrapped her in a hug. She hugged him back and kissed him.

"Go on," she said and nudged him towards the door. He touched her cheek and then followed Ray out.

Jack walked over to Alyssa. "Seems everywhere drama was going on and I was just that much late for it," he grinned at her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex snatched the phone out of the air and rolled her eyes. She pursed her lips as he hit Danny's head on the car before shoving him inside. She slipped into the passenger seat as Ray appeared she jerked her head at him and he climbed in the back of the car and sat menacingly next to Danny. Woe-betide him if he tried anything.

Shaz had drained her lager as the Guv marched Danny out, Alex hot on their heels.

Shaz sighed. Ray had got in the car too. She decided walking would be a safer option and she headed after Ronnie.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa gazed at Jack as he came in. She chuckled at his comment.

"Seems everything kicking off today" she sighed.

She ran her hands through her hair in an attempt to clear her mind. Rowan would have her hands full now that Chris knew, and if today was anything to go by, Alyssa was going to be called on to reassure Chris and help him understand the workings of the female psyche.

She shook her head and looked back up at Jack.

"How's the paperwork going?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris fell in behind Ronnie and Shaz as Gene sped away. A thought occurred to him as he walked and he jogged a bit to catch up with Shaz.

"Hey, Shazzer, how's the Guv going to explain arresting Danny to Marsden?"

Ronnie turned. Fair point. She began to wonder the same thing and looked at Shaz.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan went back to the door and locked it. She was not in the mood to cook. She went to the back and began to make sure all the prep was stored for tomorrow and then called Bianca and told her she could have the night off.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Doing my head in that's what it's done. I've given up," he tossed his hands in the air to indicate defeat. "Besides, I wasn't sure how much longer I could go without seeing you." he added softly.

Alyssa felt the butterflies stir in her stomach at his words. She smiled and took his hand in hers.

"That's good, because I was beginning to miss you too," she replied quietly back, not dropping her eye contact.

Rowan walked over hesitantly. She hated to break it up but she wanted to go home.

"Can you walk me home, Lyss? Please I'm tired," she said softly.

"Course we can," Jack said immediately and then paused and looked at Alyssa as he squeezed her hand in his.

Alyssa smiled at her and nodded. She applied a small amount of pressure to Jack and used him for support as she stood up.

"Come on Ro. Let's get out of here" she replied smiling at her friend

She looked back up at Jack and kissed his cheek before proceeding to lead them out of the cafe.

Rowan trailed along behind Jack and Alyssa. Glad to see them together.

Alyssa let go of Jack as she reached the steps and climbed them to get to the front door. She pulled out her keys and unlocked it easily, then stood back to let the other two pass through, into the flat. Once they were inside she shut the door and locked it again behind them.

Rowan visibly relaxed when they got into the flat.

"I'm going to crash," she said and gave Alyssa a quick squeeze. "Thank you for keeping him from leaving," she said. "I'm going to bed."

She gave Alyssa a significant look and then said. "I could sleep through a hurricane I'm that tired."

She trudged to her room and shut the door.

Alyssa smiled warmly back.

"You're welcome. Just try not to push him away, Ro. Sweet Dreams" she said as she released her. She widened her eyes at the insinuation behind Rowan's look and shook her head in amusement as Rowan turned and retreated to her room.

Jack looked at Alyssa, slightly confused. He shrugged.

"So, I'm willing to spring for a pizza unless you want to go out?" he offered.

Alyssa nodded at him.

"Pizza would be lovely. After that, I'm not in the mood to go out," she told him apologetically.

"Order whatever you want then, I'll pay," he smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Alyssa smiled. She didn't have to look at the menu. She knew what she wanted when it came to pizza.

"Vegetarian please. And I'm paying for half," she stated flatly.

She picked up the phone and dialled the pizza place.

"Hey, can I get a regular vegetarian mix pizza...um, thin crust. Hang on a sec," she looked up at Jack.

"What do you want?"

"When it comes to pizza I'm not picky," he said, "order whatever you want. As long as I have a beer to go with it I'm fine," Jack replied.

Alyssa nodded and smiled back.

"And a margarita too." She gave her address and then hung up.

She figured with a margarita if he wanted toppings they could raid the fridge.

She placed the phone in the cradle.

Jack grinned at Alyssa as she hung up the phone. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I assume the beer is in the fridge?" he asked and raised his eyebrows at her.

Alyssa smiled and nodded.

"Of course" she replied cheekily.

She followed him into the kitchen and poured herself a drink. She filled 3/4 of the glass with coke then fished around the freezer to locate the vodka. She found it and topped up her drink.

Jack grabbed out a beer. He hoped she wouldn't drink too much. He didn't intend to. He had other plans and he wanted them both to be fairly sober. He smiled.

Alyssa took a small sip. She didn't want to get drunk but she needed to stop worrying about Rowan and Chris. A small amount of alcohol would help.

She saw the look on his face and her brow furrowed. She wondered what he was thinking about.

"So, watch tele then?" Jack suggested as he stood there uncertainly, tapping his fingers on the beer can he was holding.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz smirked. Chris obviously didn't know.

"The Guv's been transferred to Walford CID. Marsden's been kicked out," she exclaimed with a smug grin.

"He's also bringing DI Drake, Ray and me with him. He cancelled your transferral back to Fenchurch. And guess what else? He's promoted me!" she said excitedly.

Chris felt his mouth drop at the news. They were taking Walford over from Marsden.

Ronnie grinned delightedly and walked with a much lighter step towards the station.

"Well done Shaz," he said at her news and clapped her on the back. "Did the Guv buy you a drink? I'll have to stand you one and all, so will Ray." He grinned at her.

Shaz beamed at him.

"Thanks Chris. The Guv did get one in for me. You don't have to. The promotion itself is amazing enough," she told him.

"Still, will do," Chris offered and patted her arm.

Ronnie hurried up to get to the station and got there in time to see Gene hauling Danny out of the car. She waved at Ray.

Ray grinned back at her. He studied her body as he moved into the station, whatever she'd had done at that beauticians, she didn't look that different to him.

He scowled at Danny as the Guv pushed him inside and he sauntered up to the desk with Gene and Alex.

Alex wondered how Marsden would take Gene bringing in Danny. He had just effectively stolen her patch. She couldn't wait to see the look on that stuck-up cow's face. She leant on the skipper's desk as Gene thrust Danny forward.

"Get someone to put this loser in an interview room," Gene demanded. "I need to go to my office. It seems he's stolen Roxanne Mitchell's money. Bolls, phone," he turned to Alex and held out his hand. "Give that to Shaz I want her to track down Glenda Mitchell, who is this toerag's accomplice."

Gene shoved Danny at the officers who came to escort him to the interview room.

The skipper held out a packet. "This came for you Guv," he said. Gene took it and tore it open. He pulled out disc and looked at it curiously.

"This it?"

The man nodded. "No note, no nothing. Brought by courier about 10 minutes ago."

"Bolls, Raymondo, you're with me," Gene said as he headed towards his new office. He noticed Ronnie there. "You come too."

Alex handed the phone to the skipper and looked curiously at the disc he handed to Gene.

She followed him dutifully through the station to the CID. She stepped inside and looked around her. Last time she was here she hadn't looked around and taken everything in. She had just gone straight to Chris' desk and got what she wanted.

She immediately saw the office that Gene would commandeer. No doubt that room would become the Manc Lion's lair in no time.

Ray walked along beside Ronnie. He sneaked another looked at her and saw no great difference. What was the point in a spa day if you came out exactly the same?

Shaz came into the station with Chris. She was called over to the skipper's desk and he handed her Danny's phone with her instructions. She nodded. Her first task in CID as a DC. Much better than making tea.

Gene went into his new large office space. He gestured them all to sit in the meeting area and wheeled over a combo TV/DVD player. He fished a bottle of whiskey out of his coat pocket and placed it on his desk then came back to the others. Ronnie sat down and slipped off her shoes to admire her toenails. She'd not had time back at the salon when all the excitement hit.

She compared her fingers and toes and grinned at Alex then stopped when Gene came back.

"Right, let's see what this is all about," he said and put the disc in.

It was a couple in the middle of having sex. Ronnie looked up from her toes and her jaw dropped when she recognized her mum and Danny!

"Oh! That's just..." she trailed off and put her head down and her hands over her ears, torn between laughter and wanting to be violently ill.

Gene pressed fast forward until they seemed to be done. He played.

"I'm sorry Archie didn't believe me that I was his son," Danny was saying.

"Well, I shouldn't have rewarded you for your failure but couldn't find someone else on such short notice," Glenda said back.

Ronnie cautiously lifted her head and uncovered her ears.

"But it's going to be okay, baby," Danny continued.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he began in a teasing tone. "You and Archie are still married right?"

"Yes, your point?" Glenda pressed in a slightly annoyed tone.

"As his widow you would get it all wouldn't you?"

Ronnie gasped at the same time as Glenda on the video.

"What are you saying?" Glenda demanded.

"I'm saying, that I went back after he chucked me out," Danny explained in a low tone and chuckled. "I'm saying I hit him over the head with that stupid bust of Queen Victoria right there in the pub. You're a widow now Glenda-babe, you'll get everything," he finished in a smug tone.

"You what?" Glenda moved away from his slightly.

"Babe, I thought you'd be pleased. You'll still get the money," Danny whined.

Gene stopped the video.

"Well, isn't that interesting."

Ronnie sat in shock. Danny had killed her father. She could not believe it.

Alex stopped herself from gagging at the sight of Danny and Glenda.

She looked back at the screen as Gene played the disc again and processed the words swiftly, Alex smirked at this new information.

"Seems we've found our killer, Guv."

Alex rose and made her way to the interview room where Danny had been taken.

Gene grinned.

"Seems we have indeed," and followed her out of his office. He looked back at Ray.

"Get a copy of that and get someone to type up a transcript. Then I want you to get Chris and go search Danny's room at the B&B," he said as Chris came around the corner. Gene jerked his head at Chris. "You're working with Ray, I'm off to interview."

Ronnie sat in shock. Danny had killed her father. How was she going to tell Roxy? Or should she ask Gene or Alex to do it? She gnawed her lip, lost in thought.

"Did you know we all have our own offices now?" Chris said to Ray.

Alex pushed open the door to the interview room and took her seat opposite Danny. She folded her arms and stared at him.

She cleared her throat and eyed the tape recorder. She wondered how long they would go before a mishap befell the small device.

Gene stepped into the interview room and closed the door.

Alex waited until she heard the door closed. She looked at Danny squarely.

"So firstly I'd like to know your real name. You've already admitted you're not the brother of Roxanne and Veronica Mitchell, so I'd like to know who you are" she stated in her most authoritative tone.

Danny leaned over and grinned at Alex.

"Harris, not Mitchell, Harris. What's your name, doll?"

Gene frowned and grabbed Danny up by his collar, lifting him out of the chair.

"You will show DI Drake respect you little creep. You should also know that you are in a great deal of trouble. Not only have you stolen a great deal of money but it seems you've been a very bad boy indeed," Gene stated through gritted teeth.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I want my lawyer," Danny demanded.

"Of course you do, but even some paid shyster won't get you out of this one," Gene put his face close to Danny's until they were nose to nose. "We've got it all on tape." He grinned and dropped Danny back into the chair.

"Now, perhaps you will be more cooperative. DI Drake, you may continue." Gene grinned.

Alex stopped herself from smiling at Gene's overprotective behaviour, the last person who'd made implications during an interview had been a drug lord, he'd got a lot worse than that.

"So Mr. Harris, how long have you known Glenda Mitchell?" she asked.

Alex wanted Danny to give them enough to convict Glenda too. No doubt he would eventually, to save his own skin. She was not going to reveal that they knew he killed Archie Mitchell just yet, let him think he'd got away with that one for the time being.

"Over a year at least," he said insolently as he leaned back in his chair. "She picked me up in a bar. I like older women and she is pretty hot," he said and leered at Alex.

"Get on with it," Gene snapped.

Danny smiled. "So after a few weeks of shagfest, she says she wants me to do her a favor. Pretend I'm her son and go and get some money out of my long-lost beloved papa," he explained. "It didn't work out," he shrugged. "So I went back. She was pretty mad at me. Then he turned up dead, shame that. She came here figuring she'd get it all, was she in for a surprise. She got nothing. That stupid cow Roxy got it all and her sister got blamed for the murder, how funny is that?"

"I can't stop laughing," Gene snapped. "Get on with it."

"So then Glenda decides we should pretend I'm their brother. Go with the family angle again. Get the money from Roxy. She's not that smart anyway, shouldn't be much of a challenge. Warns me Ronnie is the smart one. Keep them apart so she doesn't figure it out," he shrugged. "Shame I didn't shag one of them when I got the chance."

Alex kept her face blank and expressionless. This guy was seriously sick. However, she nodded the comment away and continued.

"How did Archie Mitchell react when you turned up claiming to be his son?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray grabbed a pen and some paper and rewound the disc to the point where they started talking. He carefully created a manuscript.

Chris and Ronnie looked at each other and then looked at Ray.

"What you doin mate?" Chris asked. "Guv wants us to search that room at the B&B, get someone to type that Ray, it'll take you forever."

Ray looked up slightly dazed.

"Oh, yeah. Um right"

Ronnie stood up. "I guess I should go see if Roxy is around yet," she said distractedly. She touched Ray's cheek. "That's great you'll have your own office," she said. "I should go."

Ray stopped what he was doing and called over a PC. He dictated his instructions and looked up at Ronnie. He caught her wrist gently to stop her and kissed her cheek.

"Will you be okay?"

Ray stroked her wrist gently with his fingers.

"Yeah," she said with a nod. "It's just a lot to take in. Should I call Max do you think or wait? He should hear it before the gossips start spreading the news." She gnawed her lip.

"I don't know how the Guv and Drake are going to play this. Best keep it quiet for the time being," he told her gently.

Ray reluctantly let her go and then shook himself.

Ronnie nodded at Ray's suggestion.

"I should find Roxy." She looked down and slipped her shoes back on and wiped away a tear. She flashed Ray a quick smile and walked back to the front of the station.

"Right. Let's find this B&B then" he called to Chris before marching out of CID.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Do you want me to walk you to the station?" Brian asked Roxy.

Roxy nodded.

"Please."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz found Glenda's number in Danny's phone and wrote it down. They would be able to trace the call and find out where she was. All Shaz had to do was hook the phone up and dial the number.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When she got up front to reception she sat down and waited. Roxy wasn't there but probably would be soon. She sat and tried to get her head around everything. How could her mother have been so cruel? No question where Roxy got her selfishness from then. Ronnie had thought maybe it had come from dad, but clearly she was more like mum. She wiped away another tear. Wouldn't do to be seen crying by her sister.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris walked with Ray to the B&B and flashed his warrant card and the order to search at the desk clerk. She led them upstairs to Danny's room. Apart from a carryall bag on the bed it was empty. Chris unzipped the bag and upended it, spilling the contents on the bed. He picked up a passport and showed it to Ray. Danny Mitchell was in fact Danny Harris. Guv would want that.

Ray pocketed it. He opened the wardrobe. Nothing. Ray went about searching all the drawers and hiding places he could find. He found a scrap of paper in a drawer and showed it to Chris.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brian led her out of the pub and to the station. He saw her sister sitting there already. Of course, she was dating that cop wasn't she? He nodded at her and pushed Roxy towards the desk.

"This is Roxy Mitchell and she'd like to press charges," Brian informed the officer.

Ronnie looked up when Brian led Roxy in but she didn't stand right away. She wasn't even sure how Roxy would act towards her. She sniffed and gnawed at her lip again as she looked at Roxy.


	27. Chapter 27

**We do not own Eastenders, Ashes to Ashes or Waterloo Road**

**Chapter 27**

Alyssa smiled back. He was soo cute when he was nervous. She held her drink in one hand and took his free hand in the other. She led him to the sofa and sat down with him. She passed him the remote.

Jack allowed himself to be led to the sofa and took the remote when she handed it to him. He grinned and scooted closer to her. He slung an arm around her shoulders and switched on the set.

Alyssa smiled and moved forward to place her drink on the coffee table. She moved back and leant back resting her head on his shoulder as he channel surfed.

Alyssa shrugged. She wasn't really interested in the tele.

"You pick, I don't mind."

Jack nodded and stopped on a show at random and stared at it blankly. He was marking time until the pizza arrived. He glanced at Alyssa and back at the screen again.

Alyssa heard the doorbell ring. She sighed and placed a hand on Jack's leg to help herself up. She grabbed her bag containing her purse on the way out.

She returned 5 minutes later carrying the pizza boxes. She placed them on Jack's lap then hurried off to find plates and cutlery in case it was wanted.

Jack hissed "ow, ow" after Alyssa put the pizzas on his lap and slid the boxes from his lap onto the coffee table. What had possessed her to put hot pizza on his lap? He wondered. He stood up, took a drink of his beer and went to the kitchen.

Alyssa looked up as he came into the kitchen, cutlery in one hand and plates in the other. She kissed his cheek as she made her way back to the sofa and the pizza.

Alyssa placed the dinnerware down and proceeded to open the boxes to look at the food.

Jack watched her breeze by and followed her lamely back to the couch. He admired the view of her bent over as she fussed with the food. He quickly looked at the TV and rubbed the back of his head and absently cleared his throat.

Alyssa picked up one of the plates and chuckled as she heard the familiar sound of him clearing this throat. She picked up a couple of slices of pizza and settled back with her plate.

"You eating?" she inquired.

"Yeah," Jack answered. "I just didn't want to be rude and shove you out of the way," he smiled and sat down. He took some pizza and sat back to eat, barely tasting it. He forced himself to eat slow so she wouldn't think something was wrong.

Alyssa ate her share then stretched out as she placed her empty plate down on the table. She picked up her drink and drank some more. She still had just under half of it left. She put the glass back down and leaned back into the plush settee once more.

Jack put his plate down, his food just over half finished. He simply wasn't hungry. He took a drink of his beer and moved a bit closer to Alyssa again and carefully put his arm around her.

Alyssa leaned into him again as he encased her shoulder. She closed her eyes and breathed him in, her mind full of Rowan's insinuations she had spoken earlier. She opened her eyes and tilted her head to look up at his face.

Jack noticed Alyssa looking up at him as he pretended to watch tele. He glanced sidelong down at her and smiled. She had the oddest expression on her face. He wondered what was up.

Alyssa smiled at him.

"Just thinking about something Rowan said earlier," she told him not moving her head from its current position.

"Oh," Jack said and furrowed his brow briefly and then shrugged. He tightened his arm around her slightly and rubbed her arm. He looked at her again, put his hand on her cheek and kissed her softly.

Alyssa turned her body so it was facing his and slid her hand up his chest to rest just below where his neck and shoulders joined. She drew her legs up onto the sofa so that she was more comfortable.

Jack wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. His hand trailed along her cheek and then down her neck and then down to rest on her breast. He intended to leave no doubt in her mind of his intentions.

Alyssa gasped slightly into his mouth at his touch. She responded by moving her arm around his neck and her hand into his hair, she pulled him down to her and deepened the kiss.

Jack stroked her breast for a moment then slid his hand down and edged it up under her top. He slid his hand back up, reveling in the soft feel of her skin under his hand. He allowed his fingers to trace the curve of her, sliding them into the cup of her bra. He laid her back fully on the couch and moved his hands to the hem of her top and started moving to pull it over her head.

Alyssa broke the kiss and wriggled out of her top. She dropped the garment on the floor and planted smooth butterfly kisses on his neck and jawline.

Jack took advantage of her removing her top to remove his own. He simply yanked the shirt open and pulled it off, uncaring as to how many buttons he might have lost. He reached for her again and with little effort pulled off her bra. He kissed her again and then his lips trailed down to one breast as his hand caressed the other.

Alyssa arched her back into him as a small moan of pleasure escaped her lips. She ran her hands over his naked torso, exploring and caressing him simultaneously.

Jack's hands and lips roamed and caressed the skin of her breasts and belly. Then he moved lower, his fingers quickly unfastening her jeans and pulling them off. He bared her beneath him and then leaned over. He ran his hands over her legs and then shifted them apart as he bent to taste her.

Alyssa sat up the watch what he was doing. She closed her eyes at the glorious sensation he was creating.

"Jack!" she mewled, her toes curling up as her desire grew stronger.

Jack glanced up at Alyssa and intensified his actions, teasing and stroking her with his lips and tongue.

Alyssa threw her head back as she moaned in ecstasy and let herself fall back onto the sofa beneath her.

Jack lost himself in what he was doing, her moans spurring him on to greater effort. He reached down and removed his trousers, being careful not to miss a beat.

Alyssa was too drowned in his actions to notice him pulling his trousers off. She forced herself to look at him and smiled as he struggled with his trousers. She used her feet to help him ease them down his legs and kicked them off the sofa once he had vacated them.

Jack smiled at Alyssa's assistance and kissed his way back up her body to her neck. He edged himself between her legs and kissed her as he entered her.

Alyssa wound her legs around his waist pulling him further into her and kissed him harder as she ground her hips against him.

Jack responded by thrusting harder, filling every inch of her.

"Alyssa," he breathed.

Alyssa planted feather light kisses on his neck and upper chest as he slammed into her repeatedly. She leant up and captured his lips to stifle her moans.

Jack kissed her back, exploring her mouth with his tongue. He moved from her mouth to her ear and ran his hands into her hair.

"Are you close?" he whispered in her ear. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold back.

Alyssa kissed the sensitive flesh behind his ear.

"Very" she told him breathlessly. "Jack!"

Jack moaned in her ear, he couldn't contain himself.

"Lyss!" he cried out and clutched her to him as he gasped for breath.

Alyssa buried her face in his shoulder and felt herself go as he filled her.

"Jack" she breathed as she gripped him tighter to her.

Jack held her close, his breathing labored. He raised his head and kissed her.

Alyssa kissed him back then broke the kiss when her need for oxygen became too great to ignore. She let herself fall back down onto the cushions and looked up at him leaning over her. Her eyes followed his features and memorized his expression.

Jack gazed down at Alyssa and reached up to gently brush back her hair from her forehead. His hand remained, thumb stroking her temple.

Alyssa leant her face into his palm. She turned her head and kissed his hand before moving back to her original position.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy nodded in confirmation of Brian's words. She turned her head to Ronnie and inclined her cranium into a brief nod.

She left the desk once the Sergeant at the desk told her someone would be with her shortly. She went and took the seat next to Ronnie.

Ronnie tilted her head slightly and looked at her sister as she sat next to her.

"They're questioning him now, and looking for Glenda," she told her sister quietly. Brian sat next to Roxy and placed a concerned arm around her shoulders.

Roxy nodded. Anger and betrayal filling her system. Brian's arm was proving to be a calming presence and stopped her lashing out and boiling over. Her hands were screwed up into fists. Her knuckles steadily turning white.

Roxy saw the tear make it's way down Ronnie's face. "Ron? What's wrong?" It's not like Ronnie had just lost everything she had. So why was she crying

"Nothing's wrong," Ronnie said, her tone slightly icy. "Besides, why should it bother you if anything was wrong with me?"

Good grief, her sister was selfish! Ronnie wasn't sure if Roxy had even heard and registered what Danny had said about their father and what he had done. How like her. Selfish cow.

She got up, turned her back on her sister and walked over and stood by the door. She folded her arms and peered out. She wondered when Ray would get back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"He seemed to buy it at first," Danny began. "I knew stuff about Glenda. He even said I reminded him of himself when he was young. But I must have messed up because the next thing I know he's hostile and calling me a fraud, blah, blah, blah, he chucked me out. It might have been something I said," he smirked. "Dunno."

Alex's brow furrowed as she frowned.

"Do you remember the details of that conversation exactly?" she pressed him. "What did you say to Archie to make him doubt the truth of your claim?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris showed Ray a bundle of money he found in the bottom of the bag and looked curiously at the paper.

"Think it's relevant?" Ray asked with a shrug.

Ray sighed and pocketed it anyway. "Nothing else here. Best get back to the station," he sighed.

He kicked the table in frustration as he left the room.

Chris nodded and pocketed the money to show the Guv.

"Wonder what's going on," he sighed. "Think they found Glenda?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Might have been something to do with my asking him if Ronnie was any good," he smirked at Alex.

Alex rose scowling. She brushed past Gene and held open the door.

"Mr. Harris," She followed him out and led him to the skips desk. "Cells," she said briefly as she officer she had yet to get to know, cuffed Danny and led him away.

She sighed as they took him away and gave Ronnie and Roxy a small smile before returning to the office.

Gene stalked out of the interview room. He followed Alex and saw Roxy had finally made it to the station.

"You, with me," he said, pointing at Roxy. Brian got up too as if to go along and Gene shook his head. "You stay there pretty boy, only Miss Mitchell's presence is required."

Brian frowned and sat back down at Gene's comment but chose to stay silent. He kissed Roxy's hand.

He gestured at Alex. "DI Drake, please take Miss Mitchell to my office and wait there for me, I'll be just a minute."

He walked over the Shaz' office and stuck his head around the door.

"Anything Shaz?"

Shaz was in the middle of tracing her call to Glenda's phone. She looked up briefly at Gene's words before returning to her work hastily.

"Nearly there, Guv."

Gene nodded.

"Bring anything you find out to me in my office. But don't announce anything. Drake and I will be talking to Roxanne Mitchell in my office," he stated gruffly and went to his office.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex gave Roxy a small smile and led her to the Manc Lion's new lair.

She perched on the edge of his desk and encouraged Roxy to take a seat.

Roxy did as she was told and stared absently out of the window next to her. Ronnie was behaving most oddly. She sighed.

He entered his office and gestured Alex to get off his desk and then moved a chair next to Roxy and dropped in it.

Alex did as he told her and moved from a sitting position so that she was just leaning against it.

"Right," Gene began. "I will need you to fill out a witness statement about Mr. Daniel Harris a.k.a. Daniel Mitchell. We'll need your phone so we can get that transfer information and any other relevant information from it. We have a whole list of charges we are going to bring against him. There is also something else you should know," Gene paused. "We will also be charging him with murder."

Roxy had started to pull out her phone to give to him. She stopped at his last sentence.

"Murder?" she said slightly shocked. She hadn't believed Danny capable of killing anyone.

Gene leaned over and took her phone and gave it to Alex.

"See what the tech can get out of that. And see if Chris and Ray are back yet from what I sent them to do and if it turned up anything," Gene told her.

He watched her walk out of the room. He loved to watch her walk away. He turned back to Roxy.

"I have something you should see. I'd rather you hear it from the horse's mouth. You will stay here though until we formally charge him. I would prefer this information to stay within these four walls just now," he told her. He gestured at the TV screen and then picked up the remote and pressed play.

Roxy stared at the screen transfixed as it played. She choked slightly at what they were talking about.

Tears formed in her eyes and she brushed them away angrily.

"Where is he!" she demanded.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray shrugged as he led the way back to the station.

"Dunno, but Shaz is on the case so it shouldn't be long."

As they approached the station he spotted Ronnie. He gave her a confused look and made his way towards her.

"Hey," Ronnie smiled at Ray as he walked in. She didn't want to embarrass him in front of everyone so she settled for gently brushing her fingers against his hand.

"Roxy's here, she's in with your Guv in his office," she told him.

Ray smiled at her. He wondered whether he should disturb them but decided that in front of Roxy that wasn't the best plan.

He poked his head round Shaz' door.

"Anything?"

Shaz looked up and shook her head. She hadn't got anything through yet but these machines always took ages.

Ray nodded and walked into his office. He pulled out Danny's passport and the piece of paper and placed them in a see-through bag which he put in his desk. He'd wait for Roxy to come out for before telling the Guv.

Ronnie followed Ray into his office and looked around then sat down in a chair by the door. She looked curiously at the passport and piece of paper but didn't ask. Chris tossed the bundle of money in an evidence bag onto Ray's desk. Ronnie snatched the bag up. She recognized the money bands. They were the hot pink ones Roxy got to band the money that she put in the safe.

"This is from the Vic's safe," she said and put it back down.

Alex delivered the phone to the tech office and dictated Gene's instructions to them.

She stopped as she passed Ray's office and spotted inside. She knocked briefly before entering.

"Hey, Ray, anything turn up" she inquired.

Ray looked up at Alex as she came in.

"Not much. His passport. A piece of paper and money. Ronnie recognizes it as being from the safe at the Vic," he informed her.

Ray picked up the evidence bags and handed them to her so that she could see.

She took them and studied their contents.

"What's on the paper?"

Ray shrugged.

"Not sure, the writing's messy and it looks a bit jumbled."

"We brought his bag with his clothes in it, but the room was pretty bare and all, ma'am," Chris added. "He was packed and ready to go."

Chris shoved his hands in his pockets. He'd passed that creep Brian on the way in and was trying very hard to remember his promise to Rowan.

"I'm going for a fag," he said and headed for a side door that led to a small patio where most of the officers went to smoke.

Alex nodded and walked out of Ray's office with their findings.

Ronnie propped her elbow on Ray's desk and stuck her chin in her hand. She glanced at Ray when Chris and Alex had left.

Ray looked up at her. She'd had a difficult afternoon.

"How'd you like a night in tonight?" he asked gallantly.

"Sounds fine," she said. "I'd be happier if my sister wasn't such a selfish bitch," she blurted unable to help herself. She sighed. "I guess it was stupid of me to think when Danny actually announced those things that she'd see she was wrong and, oh I don't know," she broke off. "At least she can't act like I should be locked up for our father's murder, anymore. That's something I suppose."

Ray stroked her hand as she vented her anger. He decided a hug would not be appropriate in this situation.

Ronnie let Ray stroke her hand and sighed. She hoped this wouldn't take all night. She was in no mood.

"Do you think we will get out of here soon? I'm a bit hungry," Ronnie asked.

"Hopefully it shouldn't take too long. Depends on how willing Danny is to talk," Ray shrugged.

"If we're going to be here for a while then we'll order in."

"Oh, I imagine he's talking. Probably can't shut him up," Ronnie groused. She stood up, leaned over his desk and kissed him, then sat back down again and propped her chin back in her hand.

Ray held an amused look.

"What was that for?"

"No reason," Ronnie replied. "But if I need to have one I'll try to think up a good reason next time. I heard Roxy shrieking earlier. Cow," she muttered.

Ray smirked.

"You don't need one, Ron," he told her and walked around his desk. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. He moved his head to rest on her shoulder and kissed her neck.

Ronnie sighed as Ray wrapped her in his arms. She touched his cheek and then kissed him again.

Ray deepened the kiss and then broke it.

"I should be working," he murmured softly in her ear.

Ronnie nodded and sat back. "Well, hurry up then," she remarked playfully. She was not going to let her sister's lack of, well, anything, bother her.

Ray kissed her cheek and left his office in search of the Guv.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\

"He's locked up where he belongs. We will be charging him shortly but I wanted you to see this. Your sister already has," Gene explained gruffly.

Roxy stood.

"I want to see him!" she demanded again.

Roxy marched purposefully to the door and yanked it open.

Alex came into Gene's office carrying the evidence she had been given by her fellow DI and DC as Roxy forcefully opened the door.

"Roxy?" she asked as the other woman stormed past her nearly causing her to drop the bags.

"Drake, with me," he said shortly and followed after Roxy. He knew she wouldn't get anywhere. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Don't do that again," he warned her and handed her over to Drake. "Lock her in that interview room just there and put a plod on the door," he told Alex.

He turned and noticed Danny's appointed brief had finally arrived. He pulled the man into the room where they had been talking to Danny earlier and told him what was going on and then waited until he was sure Alex had locked up Roxy. He should have known she'd be a hotheaded little baggage. The moment Alex signaled that Roxy was under lock and key, he sent someone to the cells to fetch Danny.

Roxy banged on the door. They had locked her in! How dare they! She wasn't a criminal! "Let me out!" she screamed at the door as she hurled her fists against it. It sunk in that she would be going nowhere anytime soon, Roxy slumped to the floor and folded her arms in frustration. She listened intently to the goings on outside the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex went after Gene into the interview room they were going at Danny again she realised. Alex sat thinking as she waited for Danny to arrive. She started as she realised they had been at work on this case for a while now and so far she and Gene hadn't argued about it once.

Gene shoved Danny into the interview room with his brief.

"You can have 10 minutes," Gene informed them, "then it's my turn." He gestured at Alex to follow and left the room.

"What?" he asked her curiously.

Alex sighed. She marched after him again. Her defiant part of her mind questioned why she was following him around like a demented spaniel but she pushed the thought away temporarily.

Shaz picked up the freshly printed out details about Glenda's current location. She picked up the piece of paper and went to locate the Guv.

Gene leaned on the wall and stared at his watch. Ten minutes, he said and ten minutes they would get. He glanced at Alex and then noticed Shaz moving determinedly towards him.

"Get something?" he asked.

Shaz nodded and handed him the piece of paper showing the last location that Glenda had used her phone.

"Apart from that there's nothing."

"Send a unit over there, see if she's still around. I'd guess not though," Gene said. He checked his watch again and sighed.

Shaz nodded.

"Yes, Guv."

She strolled off to follow his orders.

Gene looked at his watch again and began to pace.

"I'm going for a fag," he muttered and stalked off. He had plenty of time.

Alex watched him go and picked up the bags of evidence again. She walked swiftly to her office and began to examine the contents of the plastic bags carefully.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene stood outside and smoked. He could not wait to nail Danny's hide to the wall.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex went through the evidence. She counted the money and placed it to one side before opening Danny's passport. It backed up the claim that he was who he said he was at any rate. Though, of course, it could always be fake. She'd have to get someone to double check. She sighed and closed it. Alex turned her attention to the piece of paper. She picked it up and tried to decipher the writing.

It was an address. She smiled slightly and copied it onto another piece of paper, seeing as her handwriting was more legible.

Gene came back glaring at his watch, just a few more minutes. He stood outside the interview room and wondered where Alex had got to.

Alex happily took up the newly written address and the original copy. She checked her watch. 10 minutes was nearly up. She walked back to the interview room triumphantly.

Gene grinned as he saw Alex returning. She'd clearly accomplished something. He reached out and opened the door and let her go in first.

Chris came back with the copies of the disc and the typed transcript.

"Guv, here," he said as he jogged up. He handed the papers and disc over.

"Ta, Chris," Gene said and then followed Alex in.

He dropped the papers and the disc on the table and then sat himself in one of the chairs. He folded his arms and looked at Danny. He smiled.

"Two things," he began, his tone slightly smug, "one, Glenda seems to have vanished. Her cell phone was retrieved from the bin where she'd tossed it. Seems she's left you holding the bag." He paused to let that sink in. His smile turning slightly more vicious.

"Two, I am now formally charging you with the murder of Archie Mitchell," he slid the transcript across the table. "Nice confession that," he complimented.

Alex smirked at Danny. She was interested to know exactly how he was planning on wriggling out of this one.

"If the manuscript isn't enough for you to believe us, we have the DVD evidence."

She sat back in her chair, arms folded curiously watching him.

Danny was stunned by the news that Glenda had deserted him. He glanced over the script. Damn Glenda and her sex tape fetish. He couldn't even claim ignorance, Glenda had a collection of recordings of them together.

He heaved a sigh, all his cockiness gone.

"What next?" he asked tiredly. "I'll do whatever you want, sign whatever you want. Let's just get it over with. I hope you're after the bitch."

"Of course we are," Gene replied. "Know anything about where she might be?"

Danny shook his head. "I can give you a list of places she might have gone, but she probably didn't go where we had planned."

Gene nodded.

"Drake, get Shaz in here to take down the details."

Gene then slid a form across to Danny for him to sign.

"Just a formality. Make sure you make it clear you are not signing this under duress," Gene jerked his head at the tape recorder.

"Fine, I'm guilty, I'll sign your damn form! Let's get this over with so you can find that bitch," Danny snapped. He scrawled on the form and shoved it back across the desk, suffused with anger at Glenda's betrayal.

"Right, lock our guest back up for the night," Gene said. He got up and opened the interview room door and gestured for Danny's escort officers to take him back to the cells.

Gene looked at Alex. "Now we have that Roxy to deal with."

He spotted Ray coming out of his office.

"Raymondo, call the Super," he handed Ray the forms. "We need to get this out now."

Gene led Alex to his office and sat down at his desk. "Bolly, let me have Max Branning's phone number. I want him to hear this from me."

Alex whipped out her phone and scrolled through the contacts until she reached Max. She recited the number whilst watching him punch the numbers into his phone.

She sat down on a chair and listened to the conversation as Gene started to speak.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray knocked cautiously on the superintendent's office door. A tired looking man opened the door and nodded him inside. Ray took a seat opposite his desk and waited for his superior to sit aswell before telling him the news. He felt satisfied as the man smiled and nodded Ray out so that he could prepare a statement to the public.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Max looked up as the phone rang. Maybe it was Alyssa. He jumped up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Branning, Hunt here, I have some news," Gene said in response to Max's hello. He told Max what had happened and told him it would be publicly announced by the Super shortly. If he knew where his son was he might want to let him know he was now off the hook for the murder though he might face some charges for doing a runner. Gene offered to help if he could.

Max stood in shock as he heard Gene's news. He thanked him for everything and put the phone down. He wished he could share it with Alyssa. He sighed and called Jack. He was sure his brother knew where Bradley was.

Once Gene got off the phone with Max, he looked at Alex again.

"Right, time to get that Roxy Mitchell out of here."

He got up and strode to the interview room where he'd locked her and opened the door.

"Go on," Gene said to her. "He's been charged and is going to jail for a very, very long time. There's going to be a public announcement made shortly," he gestured at Chris who had walked up. Chris handed him a folder. Gene held the folder out to Roxy. "Sign these statements and then go home."

Roxy snatched the folder and signed whatever he had told her to. She was fuming. They had no right to shut her up in that pokey little room like that! She practically threw the papers at the Skipper as she passed. Danny had murdered her dad. She needed to hit something. Preferably Danny. How DARE he!

Gene smiled at Roxy's tantrum.

"It must be nice to know for certain your sister was innocent all along!" he called after her. He looked at Alex and smiled.

Alex sighed and turned to Gene.

"All in all I'd say we did good, Guv," she smiled at him ignoring Roxy's tantrum.

"Got Danny for mass theft and murder now all we need is to find Glenda and lock her up for conspiracy to rob her daughter and wasting police time by holding back vital information"

"I'd say pub, but all things considered," he trailed off.

Alex nodded.

"Pub," she smiled.

She walked back to her office and gathered up the evidence against Danny and sealed it in one big evidence bag. She emerged and brushed past Gene as she took it to the Skipper to put in the evidence room.

Gene looked at Alex in surprise.

"So, you're confident Miss Mitchell won't have barred us by the time we get there?" he asked with a grin.

Alex smiled brightly back.

"Not if we get there first."

Gene grinned and fished out the keys. He spun them on his finger and headed for the door.

Alex laughed as he went and followed him.

"Let's fire up the Quattro."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie had moved to sit in Ray's chair and had pillowed her head on her arms on his desk. Ronnie sat up from Ray's desk at the sound of Roxy's fresh tantrum. She smiled and felt overwhelmed with gratitude at Gene's parting comment to her sister.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I'm going to finish up my paperwork and head home, see how Rowan is doing," Chris said to Ray and went to his office to get busy.

Ray nodded. He should probably do the same. Quietly he entered his office and saw Ronnie sprawled over his desk. He walked up behind her and kissed the back of her neck, breathing her in as he did.

"Ron? You going to be okay?" he asked her softly.

Ronnie looked up at Ray.

"I'm starving," she replied with a grin. "We need to stop at the chippy on the way home."

Ray smiled at her and moved to sit at his desk

"Okay. I just need to finish this paperwork then I can go," he said indicating the paper littered over the wooden surface.

Ronnie nodded and crossed her legs, impatient to be gone.

Ray scribbled down his notes at top speed sensing her impatience to get home. He filled in his final forms and gathered them up. He walked to the door and held it open.

"After you."

Ronnie jumped up eagerly and headed out, grabbing Ray's hand as she passed him.

Ray smiled as she dragged him through the station. He pulled back as they reached the front desk and he off loaded his paperwork onto the desk and winked at the Sergeant before pulling Ronnie outside.

Ronnie kept her fingers twined with Ray's and hurried along.

"Food, finally," she sighed.

Ray grinned at her and squeezed her hand as he lead her to 'Beale's Plaice.'

Ronnie ordered fish and chips the minute they got inside the chippy and was so hungry nearly burned her mouth attempting to eat the chips the minute the food was in her hands.

Ray watched her shovel food into her mouth, amused. He paid and led her home grinning as she kept putting chip after chip into her mouth.

Ronnie grinned and began to eat her chips in a more teasing manner as she walked.

Ray stifled a groan as he caught Ronnie out of the corner of his eye.

He swallowed and looked forward.

Ronnie moved in front of Ray and began walking backwards in order to face him. She then began to eat a chip very provocatively and smiled.

Ray growled.

"I'd hold onto those chips if I were you," he warned her.

He suddenly wrapped an arm around her waist and hoisted her over his shoulder and continued on his way to her flat.

Ronnie shrieked with laughter and clutched her food.

"Put me down, please," she gasped when they got to her door. "I'm too full."

Ray grinned and let her down.

"Don't provoke me then" he stated as he set her onto her feet and let himself into the flat.

"Yessir, officer," Ronnie said and started in on her food again. She followed him into the flat and went to sit at the table to finish her food.

Ray shook his head and shut the door behind her. He went straight to the fridge and pulled out a beer. He opened it and took a generous gulp.

Ronnie finished her food and then got a glass of water. She stretched.

"Much better. I can't believe how long ago lunch seemed."

Ray grinned.

He took another gulp and moved to kiss her.

"You taste like chips."

"You taste like beer," she replied with a shrug. She shrugged off her coat and hung it up. "Well, at least it was a mostly good day today. The salon was fun."

Ray raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yeah, Chris said that Rowan said that you were talking about some really interesting stuff," he commented.

"Not really, just girl stuff. Would have bored you to tears," she said dismissively. "Just stuff you talk about when you're having a beauty treatment or whatever."

Ray nodded.

"So what happens on a spa day?"

Ronnie chuckled.

"You really want to know? Okay, but it's not all that fascinating."

She walked over, grabbed his arm and pushed him to the couch and sat him down. She stood before him and held out her hands.

"I had a manicure," she said, showing him her nails.

She slid off her shoes and put a foot up on the couch next to him.

"I had a pedicure."

Ray looked on, slightly disinterested at her finger and toe nails.

She grinned as she remembered earlier that day. Alyssa had commented about those transfer tattoo things and Chelsea had delved into a drawer and produced several sheets of the things much to their delight. Ronnie peeled off her top and her bra.

"I got a tattoo," she smirked and pointed to the little butterfly she put on her breast. She chuckled at his face. "It washes off."

She got his attention with the tiny transfer tattoo and he looked up.

She then slid off her jeans and put her foot up on the couch again.

"I had my legs waxed," she said and took his hand and put it on her leg. She smiled and pulled her leg away. She stuck her hands on her hips and stood there wearing only a pair of black knickers. She grinned and shrugged.

"There you have it," she said.

He stroked her leg feeling the delectable smoothness.

Ray growled when she took his hand off her leg.

"You can go on more spa days if I get a performance like this," he said and pulled her on top of him into a kiss.

Ronnie giggled and kissed him back sliding her arms around his neck. She broke off the kiss.

"There is one more thing," she whispered.

Ray rested his hands on her hips and raised his eyebrows. What more could there be?

"Oh?"

She moved his hand to the waist of her knickers.

"You'll have to get rid of these," she said with a wicked grin.

Ray looked at suspiciously and eased her knickers down. He gasped at what he saw.

Ronnie gnawed her lip a little worriedly. She looked him, wondering if she'd made a mistake.

"Err," she began.

Ray pulled her into him and claimed her lips once more. He could guess at how she had had it done. He thought the called it after some country or something. He didn't care.

"Ronnie?" he asked mischief lighting his eyes.

"Yes, Ray?" Ronnie asked breathlessly as she clung to him.

Ray kissed the tip of her nose

"I love you!" he stated and flipped her on her back onto the sofa. Kissing his way down her naked body.

"I love you too, Ray," she said and gasped. "I'm guessing you're not upset by what I did then?"

Ray looked down at her in surprise.

"What made you think I would be upset?"

Ronnie shrugged and grinned. "No idea. I didn't know if you would like it or not, but I hoped you would," she purred, moving his hand between her legs and brushing her lips against his.

Ray kissed her and stroked her where she had placed his hand.

"You shouldn't have worried," he breathed.

"I'm glad you like it, then," she whispered and slid a hand inside his pants as she kissed him again.

Ray grunted and covered her body in kisses.

"Not on the sofa."

He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

Ronnie giggled and fished into Ray's pocket and pulled out his handcuffs. She held them up and gave him a look. Ray looked at her.

"And what are you planning to do with those?"

"I'm sure you can think of something," she said with a grin.

Ray nodded.

"Several things. But you're going to have to tell me EXACTLY what you want," he informed her with a grin.

Ronnie gnawed her lip a moment and then put the cuffs on herself and put her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear.

Ray grinned.

"My, my! We are kinky aren't we," he scolded her before claiming her lips briefly once more.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brian stood up as he saw Roxy stalk towards the door. He watched as she threw some papers at the officer behind the desk and opened the door for her.

"You all right, love?" he asked her.

Roxy snorted in anger as she walked through the door Brian held for her.

"How dare they!" she vented as she stomped away.

"What happened? Did they not arrest him?" Brian asked as he followed after her, his long legs keeping him from being left behind.

"Oh yeah, they've locked him up all right! Shut me in an interview room for ages."

She bunched her hands into fists.

"I let him live with me, I trusted him over Ronnie and all the time he knew that he had done that!" she fumed.

Brian reached out an arm around her shoulders.

"Everything will be okay," he told her.

Roxy snorted.

"Sure! Because Danny going to prison will bring my dad back wont it!" she replied sarcastically.

"But at least you know for sure now what happened," Brian consoled. "That has to help."

Roxy nodded acknowledging the truth in his words.

"I still want to kill him for what he did."

"Understandable," Brian agreed. He quickly pulled her into his arms to hug her.

Roxy froze at his unexpected embrace but accepted it and slipped her arms around his waist as she hid her face in his neck.

Brian held her tight. He'd be Mr. Supportive and Mr. Hero and be well in there when she got her money back. He smiled.

Roxy felt herself well up as the anger began to leave her. She sighed as silent tears trailed down her cheeks.

Brian held Roxy and stroked her hair as she cried.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris finished up his own paperwork and headed out, anxious to see that Rowan was okay.

Chris hustled up the stairs and unlocked the door to the flat. Home, he thought with a smile. He walked in and gasped and quickly turned his back.

"Shit, sorry," he said to Alyssa and Jack who were still entwined on the couch.

Alyssa saw Chris and gasped slightly in minor shock. She should've known he would be home soon. She buried her face in Jack's shoulder to hide her blush and muffle her quiet laughter.

Jack quickly stood up, gathered Alyssa into his arms and carried her to her room, calling out "sorry mate," as he went. He'd worry about the clothes later.

Alyssa kissed his neck as she felt him lift her up. She smiled as he carried her away. The bedroom was definitely more private now Chris was home.

"Rowan's in her room," she called out to him as she attempted to push the door shut behind her.

Jack stifled a chuckle as he dropped Alyssa on her bed and made sure the door was shut before he flopped onto the bed next to her. He moved close to her and began to idly trace a finger over her body. He slid a hand over her, up her neck and into her hair as he bent and took her breast in his mouth. He pressed himself against her, wanting her all over again and not wasting any time at taking her...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris peeked in on Rowan and saw she was curled up deeply asleep. He went back into the front room and picked up the scattered clothes and put them outside Alyssa's door. He grabbed a beer, noticed the pizza and grabbed a slice and leaned back to flip through the channels since the tele was still on.

He watched TV for awhile, then got up, put the pizza boxes in the kitchen and went to bed, curling up around Rowan as he fell asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa lay beneath Jack again gasping for breath. She reached up and kissed his throat.

"Are you staying tonight?" she asked as she forced air into her lungs.

Jack looked down at Alyssa.

"I hope so," he replied and stroked her cheek.

Alyssa smiled up at him happily.

"Good, I don't want you to go."

She looked down and traced patterns on his bare chest with her forefinger, concentrating on what she was doing.

Jack wrapped his arms around her.

"Suppose we should get our clothes soon," he said with a chuckle.

Alyssa smiled, remembering the way they had thrown their garments around in an attempt to fulfill their needs.

"Yes, having our underwear around is not going to be pleasant for Chris I wouldn't think," she chuckled.

Jack got up and peered out the door. He noticed the pile of clothes next to the door and quickly grabbed them in.

Alyssa sat up as he got off her and watched his movements. She grinned when he brought back the bundle of clothes.

"Poor Chris."

"Nice of him to do that though," Jack commented and then crawled back next to her.

Alyssa nodded.

"Yes. Though sitting on the sofa with our clothes scattered everywhere is probably a bit uncomfortable to say the least."

"Well, was nice of him anyway," Jack said and kissed her.

Alyssa's arms found themselves clasped together at the back of his neck as she responded to his kiss. She broke it but kept her face very close to his.

"So how much of that paperwork have you got left to do?"' she asked him smirking.

"I don't even want to think about it," Jack answered. "I'm going to have to get it finished tomorrow before school on Monday," he sighed.

Alyssa brushed her lips against his for the shortest amount of time possible.

"You're not going to be around tomorrow then," she sighed keeping her face in close proximity to his.

"You could come over and help," Jack suggested. "I wouldn't mind."

Alyssa smiled widely at him.

"I think I'd be more of a distraction rather than actual help though," she said playfully before kissing him to prove her point.

"You can organize for me. That way you won't be near enough to be a distraction," Jack suggested.

Alyssa chewed her lip as she thought.

"Organize what exactly?" she questioned him.

"Well, I've files and papers scattered everywhere, you could just sort of pick them up and put them into nice neat piles for me to work on and gather up what I've finished and do the same. I'd pay you for your time of course," he said with a slow smile.

Alyssa smiled cheekily.

"I'm not sure if you can afford me."

"Really," Jack asked with a raised eyebrow. "I rather thought that we could come to some arrangement. I thought maybe..." he trailed off as he idly ran a finger over her breasts and then moved to whisper in his ear what the exact arrangements were.

Alyssa gasped at his plan. She giggled when he moved back to look at her face and she kissed his nose.

"Now that's hardly appropriate" she told him.

Jack shrugged and half-smiled. "All right, if you're not interested then."

Alyssa frowned slightly before smoothing her expression again.

"Maybe I need persuading."

"And how exactly might I persuade you?" he asked, his eyes dancing with amusement as he continued to absently fondle her breasts.

Alyssa raised one eyebrow.

"Well, I'm sure you can think of something Jack" she told him playfully as her hand edged its way down his body.

"Such faith you have in me," Jack grinned and bent to kiss her.

Alyssa pulled him to her and kissed him back gently. She broke off the kiss and smiled at him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene got them to the pub in record time. The place was still buzzing from the earlier events. Christian saw them walk in and placed a pint and a red wine on the bar.

Alex smiled at Christian and picked up the glass of wine. She sipped it gratefully.

"Thank you," she told him happily.

"Ta very much," Gene said and drained half his pint.

Christian smiled and nodded and went to serve someone else.

Alex sat down and sighed.

"How are we going to find Glenda?"

Gene looked at her. "Shaz will find her," he answered confidently.

Alex nodded in agreement. Shaz had a talent for finding people.

"What if she can't?"

"Everyone slips up eventually. She will be found," Gene replied and asked for another pint. "She won't be able to dodge Shaz for long. We should eat after this. Breakfast was a long time ago. Do you feel like cooking or getting a takeaway?"

Alex tilted her head to one side as she thought.

"Is there any food in the house?"

If the situation was the same as last night they needed to go shopping and get some more food in.

"I don't shop," Gene replied. "So, probably not."

He grinned at her and finished his pint.

"Ready?"

Alex sighed and finished her wine. She stood and lead him out.

"So what kind of food do you want or do I go to the store?" she asked.

She was going to have to go on a major shopping trip tomorrow.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy sniffed and pulled away.

"Come on," she said as she carefully wiped tears off her face, avoiding smudging her mascara as she did.

She made her way purposefully back to the pub.

"I'll stay with you as long as you need me to, all right?" he offered, his deep voice full of concern.

Roxy nodded and walked into her pub. She passed Gene and Alex as they left and glared at them as she walked inside.

She waved at Christian and went upstairs to see Amy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I'll drive wherever you want but I'm not going in," Gene replied. He nodded at Roxy as they passed even though she glared at him.

He grinned.

"She is a bit of an ungrateful cow isn't she?" Gene observed.

Alex sighed and nodded. "Unfortunately so."

She went and stood next to the car. "I'll give you directions."

"Right," Gene agreed and got in the car.

He drove where Alex told him to go and waited in the car and smoked while she went inside and bought the food.

Alex emerged 30 minutes later laden with shopping bags full of necessary items she felt they needed.

She dumped her purchases in the back of the car and climbed back into the front.

"Home"

Gene started up the car and headed for home.

"So, what are you cooking?" he asked her curiously and glanced back at all the bags in the back.

Alex put her hands on the steering wheel as he took his eyes off the road.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

"Calm down, woman," Gene bellowed and smacked Alex's hand off the steering wheel. He pulled up and parked by the flat.

"We're here," he growled.

Alex huffed and got out of the car. She leant in the back and pulled out the bags. She marched into the flat and began unpacking.

Gene followed her inside.

"Need any help?" he offered.

Alex shook her head.

"Nope."

She busied herself with putting items in the places she wanted them to be and eventually got everything unpacked and put away leaving out the ingredients for the meal she was going to cook.

She finished and placed the empty plastic bags in a cupboard for whenever they were needed.

She picked up a knife and began to prepare the ingredients.

Gene grunted and then shrugged off his coat and hung it up. He grabbed a beer and went into the front room to flip on the tele.

Alex rolled her eyes as he sat down. Typical Gene Hunt behaviour. Him and his misogynistic views on women! She narrowed her eyes and carried on with what she was doing.

Gene sat on the couch and stared at the tele. He huffed a sigh and went back into the kitchen to watch her.

Alex had put the spaghetti into the boiling water when she felt his presence in the room. She ignored him and carried on with her work.

"Are you mad at me Bolls?" Gene finally asked. He frowned.

Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Why would I be mad at you?" she retorted without turning around.

"Because you are being hostile, woman," he said back gruffly. He walked over and turned her to face him.

"So talk."

Alex felt his grip on her upper arms, holding her in place but not enough to hurt her.

She looked up at him and frowned.

"I'm cooking, Gene!" she stated and pulled out of his grasp to return to what she was doing.

"Fine," Gene grunted. He turned and walked from the kitchen. He picked up his beer and drained the can. He wondered if he should just leave.

Alex blanked his movements and concentrated on what she was doing.

Gene went back in and grabbed his coat and stalked out of the flat. He moved to stand next to the building and lit a cigarette.

Alex heard the door open and she stopped what she was doing and ran her hands through her hair. What was she playing at? She didn't know. She wasn't even sure why she was angry at him. She sighed in frustration and placed the meat in the pan to brown it.

Gene stood outside and smoked. What had he done? He was not about to assume she was being hormonal. He huffed out a sigh.

Alex added a tin of tomatoes to the meat and then added the chopped vegetables and some herbs. She sighed as she stirred the mixture and then checked the spaghetti.

Gene lit up another cigarette, unwilling to go back inside to the hostility.

Alex looked on, satisfied as the food finished cooking. She dished up the spaghetti bolognaise and placed his plate out ready for him. She deliberated whether she should call him in.

She walked to the door and peered outside for him, half-expecting to find the Quattro gone. She half smiled at its presence.

"Gene?" she called softly.

Gene turned when Alex said his name.

"What?" he asked softly and took another drag.

Alex looked up at him.

"Food's ready," she replied tenderly and turned back into the house.

"Oh, right," Gene said and tossed the cigarette aside and followed her in.

Alex sat down at her place and picked at her food glumly. She had given him a bigger portion but still didn't want to eat everything on her plate.

Gene took a few bites of his dinner.

"Good," he said and noticed she wasn't eating. "Aren't you hungry?"

Alex half smiled at his compliment and looked up at him at his question and met his eyes.

"Not especially," she sighed and looked down as she moved pasta around her plate some more.

"Look, Bolls, can't you tell me what's wrong?" he asked her awkwardly. He didn't do sensitivity very well. "You've been acting a bit strange."

Alex looked up at him again.

She shrugged in defeat.

"I don't know. I suddenly got all annoyed at you and I'm not even sure why," she admitted quietly

"Well, I couldn't figure out what I'd done," he admitted. "Do you need to see a doctor or summat?" he asked. "Or, and I abso-bloody-lutely hate saying this, but is it in fact your time of the month?"

Alex shook her head, smiling slightly.

"No, I don't need a doctor and, no Gene it's not my time of the month," she reassured him gently.

She picked up a string of spaghetti on her fork and grudgingly placed it in her mouth and began to chew.

Gene nodded and took another bite. He glanced up at her.

"Is it Molly again?" he asked when he swallowed his mouthful of pasta.

Alex sighed and put down her fork.

"She's always there Gene, always in my head, drifting from the back of my mind to..." she trailed off pensively, "she's in my dreams too." she added with a small sigh.

She picked up her fork and pushed her food around her plate some more, she needed to be doing something, especially with Molly now at the forefront of her mind, and at the moment playing with her food was one of her only options.

Gene stood up and walked around the table and pulled Alex up out of her chair and folded her in his arms.

"That's it Bolly, first thing in the morning we start looking for Molly," he insisted.

Alex leaned against him and curled her hand into his chest, holding onto his shirt.

"But we don't know where Pete took her. I don't even know if she's still in the country."

Gene grabbed her arms and leaned her back so he could look into her face. He stared into her eyes.

"I will track that bastard down, Alex," he vowed gruffly. "He can't hide from the Gene Genie."

Alex nodded at him. She believed him. He was determined; she could see it in his eyes. Clearly he was serious, he called her Alex, not Bolly, or Bols.

"I know," she kissed him briefly in thanks and wrapped her arms around his waist and returned her head to his chest.

Gene held her to him fiercely. He would find that bastard whatever it took.

Alex breathed in his musky scent and pulled out of his embrace.

"Food's getting cold."

Gene looked at her and nodded and sat back down to finish eating.

Alex still wasn't very hungry but managed to eat half of her spaghetti bolognaise. She put the rest in a Tupperware box, she could reheat it tomorrow.

She walked back to the table and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, Gene."

She walked into the bedroom and got changed into one of his shirts, it swamped her but she didn't mind, it was comfortable and smelt of him. She crawled under the covers and curled up.

Gene stroked her arm as she kissed his cheek. He watched her walk to the bedroom and decided he was finished. He dumped the last few bites in the bin and rinsed his plate.

He went quietly into the bedroom and undressed for bed and climbed in next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, rested his chin on her shoulder and went to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**We do not own Eastenders, Ashes to Ashes or Waterloo Road**

**Chapter 28**

Ronnie went to Roxy Sunday afternoon with Alyssa's CV and worked to get her to hire Alyssa at the salon. She explained that Alyssa's stylishly fashionable and professional appearance would highly improve the tone of the salon and her clear previous office experience meant she would get the place organized and able to make a profit since Chelsea's skill at paperwork was sadly lacking.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Monday morning, Max was at the car lot bright and early, Alyssa's favorite Starbucks in hand. He sat and waited eagerly for her to arrive.

Gene went to the station early Monday and began to gather information so that he could start the search for Molly. He wanted Alex to be happy again. He couldn't stand seeing her so depressed.

Jack was excessively cheerful as he went to school. He'd spent most of his time in bed with Alyssa over Sunday and was already counting down until he would see her again.

Alyssa was in a wonderfully happy mood when she woke up Monday morning. She knew it had something to do with the fact that she had spent the entirety of Sunday with Jack. She was apprehensive about work. She wasn't sure what mood Max would be in, especially since she hadn't seen or heard from him since Friday when he kicked her out early.

She crossed the road to the car lot and waved at Darren as she walked inside. She knew Ronnie had gone to speak to Roxy about the job in the salon. She hasn't heard back yet, but was not looking forward to having to give in her notice.

She gave Max a nervous look as she entered and spotted a Starbucks waiting for her, he couldn't be too angry then if he'd bought her coffee.

Max looked up, his heart leaping into his throat as Alyssa walked in. He watched and waited for her to sit down but she stood there. He stood up and stepped towards her.

"I bought you one of those Starbucks you like," he told her nervously and smoothed his tie. His fingers twitched, reflecting his desire to touch her but he did not dare.

Alyssa nodded and walked past him to her desk.

"Thank you."

He didn't seem in such a foul mood. In fact, he seemed a little nervous around her. She tossed this thought around in her head as she tried to work out why. She gave up and took the lid off her coffee to take a sip

She swallowed the liquid and switched on her computer. She twisted in her chair and switched on the radio ready to inform Brian of any callers that required his services. She shuddered unnoticed at the thought of Brian as it triggered the memory of the viscous bruising he had left Rowan with. She turned back to her desk and dug out her paperwork and looked it through as the computer loaded up.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\

Alex woke and rolled over expecting to roll into Gene. She sighed when she realized he wasn't there. She scrambled out of bed groggily and went for a shower.

Alex was clean and dressed, she decided to skip breakfast. She wasn't hungry and felt a little nauseated. She glanced out of the window as she went and saw the Quattro was absent. Looked like she would be walking to work.

Gene worked on his own for awhile but paperwork was never his strong point. The Gene Genie nicked bad guys, he did not do girly paperwork. He growled and went looking for Shaz.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\

Chris walked Rowan to the cafe and stayed there until she opened up shop and her first customers came in.

"I have to go ingredient shopping today," Rowan told him as he got ready to head to work. "I've already arranged for Charlie to take me and I shouldn't be gone too terribly long. I'll text you when I'm back okay?"

"Okay, you're sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"No, it'll be fine. Charlie will be there to help me with the bags."

Chris looked at her steadily and then nodded. He didn't like the idea of her going off out alone. He kissed her and headed off to the station.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brian woke up in a hangover induced foul mood that morning. He'd spent most of Sunday around Roxy and learned that her mum had made off with the money and was proving difficult to locate.

He'd gone home that evening annoyed and had drank steadily through a bottle of scotch.

He got ready for work and headed out.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\

Ronnie woke up earlier than usual and checked her phone. Roxy had promised to call her with a decision about Alyssa and Ronnie had gone all Sunday evening without a call. She frowned when she saw there were still no messages. Likely that Brian had spent the night with her. Roxy with a man was not the most reliable person. She tended to forget anyone else existed.

Ronnie sighed and fired off a text asking Roxy if she'd made up her mind about doing the salon some good or eventually losing it to potential bankruptcy and then curled up next to Ray again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex wandered into the station and went straight to her office. She made a coffee with the kettle inside and collapsed at her desk and looked warily at the growing stack of papers and forms she had to fill in, no doubt most of them being about Danny.

Shaz watched Alex enter the station and retreat straight to her office. She sighed a little at this and carried on with waiting for some evidence from the evidence room to be brought out for her by the desk Sargent. She signed the log in/out form and took the item back to her office.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\

Roxy reached under her pillow and withdrew her phone as it chimed loudly, waking her and informing her of incoming communications. She read the text briefly and quickly sent one back telling Ronnie that Alyssa could have the job whenever she wanted it.

Roxy shoved her phone back under her pillow and curled back into her duvet. She was fast asleep in moments.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\

Ray woke a short while later and looked at the clock as he slowly registered the sleeping woman next to him. He kissed her head lightly and carefully got out of bed, minding that he didn't wake her. He made sure he was quiet as he set about getting ready for work. He would be late if he didn't hurry.

Ray pulled on his last shoe and looked once more at Ronnie. She was so peaceful when she slept, an occasional frown crossing her face but they soon smoothed out to her calm expression. He stroked her hair and silently departed.

The phone chiming woke Ronnie up again. She buried her face in Ray's empty pillow and breathed in his scent as she fished her phone from under her pillow and flipped it open. She rolled over and read the message and grinned at the news.

/\\\/\/\\\\/\/\\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

She sat up and scrolled through to Alyssa's number began to type. "Lyss-you're hired-get to salon ASAP! Will meet you with keys. Ron."

Alyssa fished in her bag as her phone went off. She read the text and sent one back. "hvnt told M yet. Dunno how long my notice is. Not sure if can start today. :( Lyss"

She placed her phone back and looked up at Max, wondering how to put this.

Ronnie quickly showered and noticed when she got out and dried off she had a reply. She looked at it.

"Best find out. Roxy hangover mood 2day. Salon in need of help!"

/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\

Max looked up when Alyssa's phone went off and wondered what was going on. She was acting a bit odd. He saw her turn to look at him. He took a deep breath.

"Problem Alyssa?"

Alyssa looked down at her phone as it went off again, she glanced at the text and sighed.

Alyssa opened her mouth, then closed it and thought about her words for a moment. 'Sod it!' she thought.

"I've been offered another job," she told him, she immediately chewed the inside of her lip as she waited for his reply.

Max looked at Alyssa in shock. He had indeed messed up. He'd gotten involved with an employee and fallen for her and was now losing her entirely. He smoothed his tie.

"When do you leave?" he asked, trying to keep his tone steady and neutral.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie brewed a cup of tea and waited for Alyssa's reply. She wondered how long it would take her to tell Max. She wondered at the delay. Surely the salon was the superior job. It's wasn't like she was shagging the boss after all.

Ronnie bit into her toast and she sorted out her tea.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene finally caught Shaz as she was leaving the evidence room.

"Shaz, I need your expert assistance," he said as he walked up to her.

Shaz looked up at her DCI, and clutched the evidence she had signed out tightly in her hand. She nodded, she couldn't very well say no. It wasn't a question. More a request. And were her ears deceiving her or had the Manc Lion just complimented her?

"Sure, Guv," she replied curiously. "What with?" she questioned.

Gene looked around.

"Your office," he said.

Shaz nodded and lead him to her office. Granted it was a little smaller than everyone else's, but she quite liked it that way. She did miss the cheerful banter that filled the open floor at Fenchurch though.

She dumped the evidence down on her desk next to her completed forms and looked up at him as she took the seat behind her desk. Role reversal or what!

He handed over the paperwork he'd gathered so far and frowned.

"Write me some notes and bring them to the meeting in my office in 10 minutes, along with everything you've got on Glenda Mitchell so far."

Shaz nodded at him and didn't wait until he'd gone before she dived into the paper, reading everything before her, she gasped slightly at what she saw but then a beaming smile broke across her face.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\

Ray bounded into the station, well aware that he was late. He sneaked past everyone quietly and then reached his office. He unlocked the door and shut it swiftly behind him. As far as he was concerned he had got away with that one.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\

Brian nodded at Darren as he walked up but stopped going inside the office when he heard Max and Alyssa talking inside. He stood to the side of the door where it was cracked to hear better and listened.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\

Gene strode back to his office, informing Chris as they passed each other in the hall of the meeting in his office. He walked up to Alex's office and tapped on the door as he opened it.

"Morning, Bolly," he said.

Alex looked up and smiled at him. Her mood had certainly improved since Saturday and her face lit up when he poked his head into her office.

"Morning Guv, up early this morning I noticed" she grinned back at him.

He leaned on her desk.

"I wanted to get started early on a little...project," he said with a smile.

Alex looked at him curiously.

"What 'project'?" she questioned him, her interest and attention had been caught now. She wanted to know what he was up to.

"Finding Molly," Gene replied. "I got a start this morning," he explained to her. He leaned farther and kissed her.

"My office, meeting."

Alex gasped and pulled him back to her before he could leave. She kissed him hard.

"Thank you," she whispered as she broke away and released him.

Gene looked at her in surprise.

"I did promise and the Gene Genie keeps his promises," he told her and headed for his office.

Alex smiled as he left then held back her tears as she followed him. Hope filling every part of her.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\

Chris rapped on Ray's door and opened it.

"Howaya mate, Guv's having a meeting in his office in 10 minutes. I'm gonna grab a fag, c'mon."

Ray grabbed his fags and a lighter from a drawer and followed Chris outside.

Chris leaned against the wall outside as he smoked.

"Ronnie sounds well," he said with no expression for lack of anything else to say.

Ray looked up at him.

"How'd you mean 'sounds' well?" he inquired as he let out a mouthful of smoke.

He watched the wisps curl into nothing and admired them as he saw the meaning in Chris' question.

Chris looked at Ray. Surely he wasn't that thick? Then he saw the change in Ray's expression. He sighed, worried about Rowan.

"Rowan's doing my head in," Chris muttered. "I want to tear that Brian apart."

Ray looked over at Chris. Rowan was doing his head in? Rowan or her situation? he wondered.

"How is she?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa raised her eyebrows and then released her lip, he was being very casual about this. She had seen the shock flash across his face however.

"They want me to start as soon as. But this is me giving you notice," she explained to him.

Max stood up and smoothed his tie as he walked over to her. He sat on the edge of her desk and looked down at her.

"I hope I haven't driven you away," he said softly. "I admit, our involvement was a mistake but I..." he trailed off unable to finish and sighed. "Do you need a reference?"

Alyssa sat perfectly still as he approached her. A mistake? Well at least if he regretted it, that meant it wasn't likely to happen again.

"They haven't asked for one but it can't hurt" she shrugged.

Her mind started reeling off all the things she would miss about this place. There weren't many but little things that she would definitely miss. Suddenly her mind went into overdrive. Max didn't know about Brian. What if Rowan wasn't the only one on the receiving end of his, temper? More like sick and twisted mind. But how did she warn him without telling him exactly what he had done to Rowan. She was sure Rowan didn't want anyone else knowing. Rowan had had a hard enough time telling Alyssa, and when Chris found out she was in pieces.

"Max, about Brian..."

"So, is that who you're seeing now then? No wonder you're leaving, considering what happened with you and I," he sighed.

Alyssa tried not to gag. He thought she was seeing Brian!

"Good God! No! You really think I'd go for Brian?" she shuddered.

She shook herself and regained her composure.

"No, just be careful around him Max, I didn't like him when you hired him and I don't trust him at all. Just watch out around him," she tried to warn him.

She realised after she said it that her wording left something to be desired.

Max could not keep the surprise from his face at Alyssa's venomous reply. What was wrong with Brian? Max simply nodded.

"So, you're leaving right away, as in now? If you need to go then go. I don't think there's anything I can't sort out fairly quickly," he offered. "No new business over the weekend so really not much to do."

Brian frowned at Alyssa's warning to Max. He wondered if that stupid bitch Rowan had opened her mouth. He stepped farther away from the door to wait for Alyssa to come out. He'd ask her.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\

Ronnie finished her toast and drained her tea then began tapping her fingers and turning her phone over in her fingers. She didn't want to text Alyssa and interrupt her but she was anxious to know what was going on.

She opened her phone and scrolled through to Ray's number. She smiled and texted him something fairly graphic.

Ronnie picked up her phone as it went off and smiled when she saw Ray had replied. She read the message and sighed. She missed him already. She fired off a reply and then decided to contact Alyssa.

'What time meet?' Ron."

/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\

Alyssa smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you."

She glanced down at her phone again as it chimed. She read Ronnie's text and sent one straight back. "Max is fine, 20 mins"

Alyssa put her phone back into her bag and zipped it up. She stood and found herself at eye level with him. She held eye contact for a minute then looked away. She walked out from behind her desk.

Max grabbed her hand as she moved away.

"Alyssa, I..." he trailed off. He put his hand on her face and then turned away and smoothed his tie. "Good luck."

/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\

Ronnie smiled and jumped up. She grabbed the keys to the salon and headed over there. She checked to see if Ray had replied yet. Not yet, but she walked to the salon with a spring in her step.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\

Brian took another step back and waited for Alyssa to emerge.

Alyssa was slightly taken aback by Max's actions but nodded.

"Thank you," she paused momentarily, "for everything," she smiled back and walked out of the office.

Brian stepped up behind Alyssa as she walked out of the office and made sure the door was closed behind her.

"So," he said as he grabbed her arm. "Care to explain your comments in there about me? What sort of lies have you been hearing about me?"

Alyssa stared up at him defiantly and wrenched her arm out of his grasp.

"Been eavesdropping have we, Brian?" she questioned him "You should know better," she retaliated.

He smiled as she jerked her arm away and leveled a finger at her.

"Best you explain what your game is," he said in a low tone and stepped closer to her. "What lies are you spreading?"

Alyssa raised her eyebrows. She would not be intimidated by him.

"Piss off, Brian," she spat.

Alyssa wormed her way out from being in between him and the door and started to walk away.

Brian smiled and brushed his hands across her breasts as she edged away.

"She lies you know, stupid bitch never got over me," he told Alyssa.

Alyssa swung back round. She had shivered at the way he had touched her, consequently her temper was threatening to boil over, she was holding it in for Rowan's sake but that resolve was dissolving swiftly.

"Oh really! Are the bruises all over her a lie too?" she replied sarcastically.

Brian's smile widened.

"She likes it rough," he said in a low soft tone. "She begs for it. Any time I'm around she's at me like a bitch in heat," he leered. "I guess that pathetic thing she's with doesn't satisfy her. I'm not sure how much longer I can tell her no. She can be sooo persuasive when she wants to be, showing me her tits and trying to shove my hand down her pants. Really, how long can a man resist that sort of thing?"

Alyssa shot him a disgusted look. She knew Rowan. No one could fake the distress that she had. If he really believed the crap he was spouting, then he needed psychiatric help.

"You really are a twisted, pathetic excuse for a man aren't you Brian," she spat back at him.

"Hey, Alyssa, did you bring lunch today?" Darren asked as he walked over. Brian immediately took a step back as Darren walked around the corner. He looked from Alyssa to Brian, a little confused and then looked at Alyssa. "So?"

Brian winked at Alyssa when Darren wasn't looking at him and went into the office.

Alyssa narrowed her eyes at Brian and then turned back to Darren once he had gone.

"No, Darren, I'm leaving. In fact, I'm running late" she waved at him as she walked away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"She's fine but she keeps reminding me to stay away from Brian. Keeps trying to convince me she can sort it. I'm terrified when she's at the cafe, if she should be there alone. She's going shopping later today and won't let me go with her." He stabbed out his cigarette.

"Best we get to the meeting," he sighed.

Ray nodded and stubbed out his cigarette too. He reached in his pocket to read the message as he walked. He chuckled and hastily sent one back to her as he neared the Guv's office.

Shaz stood with the notes for her DCI and all the information she had gathered on Glenda. She walked along behind Ray and Chris.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\

Ronnie unlocked the salon and went inside. She looked behind the reception desk at the mess of paperwork. Ronnie hoped Alyssa was as good as she thought she might be. Fixing this mess would take some serious work. She pulled out her phone and read Ray's reply and blew out a breath.

She began to mull over the idea of going to see him at work, maybe take him out to lunch, or maybe see if he just wanted a quick bite in his office.

She gnawed her lip and sent him a reply. 'Shall I stop in and see you later? xo Ron'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray looked at his phone as it went off. He took a seat and fired one back. "Lunch is around 12" he replied. His day had just got a little brighter.

Shaz took her seat along with Ray and Chris and waited patiently for DI Drake and DCI Hunt.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\

Ronnie smiled at Ray's reply. She began to hurriedly gather up the mess of paperwork and attempted to put it in some semblance of order. She quickly replied to Ray with 'noon' and snapped her phone shut and shoved it in her pocket. Ronnie drummed her fingers on the desk and then got up and paced around.

She began going around the salon looking for any other invoices or other paperwork. Knowing Chelsea, there could be important documents anywhere.

Ronnie did find more paperwork scattered throughout the salon. She sighed. Some of the invoices she found were nearly past due. She checked the funds in the salon's safe. She was pretty sure there was enough to cover and make sure the business was caught up. Thank goodness Danny had basically avoided the salon.

She looked at the time. The day was going to drag, she could tell already.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan worked on her shopping list as she served her morning customers. The more she got to know people the more she was coming to enjoy things.

She had even got to know Ian Beale's children a bit. Peter had developed a liking for the buttermilk biscuits with honey and Lucy often stopped in for lettuce rolls.

She was glad she had the new inventory sheets Alyssa had designed for her. She rarely had to go and double check stock.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz looked up as Gene entered swiftly followed by Alex. Judging from the expression on Alex's face, she clearly knew exactly what Gene was up to.

"Right," Gene said as he and Alex entered his office. "Shaz, what do we have on Glenda so far?"

Shaz shook her head.

"Basic background stuff so far. Nothing remotely concrete apart from what we've got on that video," she sighed.

"As for tracing her, god knows where she's gone, she's evading us very well. I'll find her though Guv," she informed him. "It's just a matter of time before I find her trail, everyone leaves one."

Gene frowned.

"Right. Give any leads you have to Ray and Chris to chase up and keep looking. Bolly and I have something else we are investigating during the run up to Danny's trial. Dismissed," he said.

"Shaz, Do you have those papers I asked you to look over?"

Ray left the office with Chris, he wasn't completely convinced that what the Guv and DI Drake had planned was work related but kept his mouth shut.

Shaz delved into her folder and withdrew the original papers he had given her, attached by a paperclip were the notes she had made for him.

"Guv," she handed him the papers and left his office.

Alex looked on curiously.

"Ta, Shaz," he said and took the papers. He turned to Alex when Shaz left and handed her the papers. "This is what we have so far."

Alex took the sheets off him, half of her dying to know what they had found, the other half dreading it terribly. She glanced over the notes then took the original documents to cross reference. She read each twice then nodded.

"Okay," she breathed. They were going to find Molly.

"So, let's go talk to some people," he said and tapped the list of names Shaz had sorted out for him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa reached the salon and tapped on the glass as she opened the door and entered the beautiful establishment.

Ronnie smiled in relief at the sight of Alyssa. She gestured her over to the reception counter.

"I've gone around already and tried to find all the paperwork I could. Some of the papers were in really unusual places, or in drawers and just anywhere. I've taken the money from the safe and I'll deposit it so you can write up checks for the invoices. The checkbook is just there. It's normally locked in that little drawer there. Here's the keys and the girls should be here soon. I know it's a lot to sort out but I really think you can do it. And don't take any attitude off Chelsea. Roxy has basically said you are in charge so don't let her boss you. Now, I'm off to the bank to make sure the bills get paid and then I think Roxy needs me to help out at the pub," Ronnie broke off and racked her brain for a few minutes.

"You need to be here to open up at 9am, the girls should be here too in order to make sure everything they need is in order, fresh towels, workstations stocked that sort of thing. Lunch is 1 to 2pm. Anything you need to know? I'll have Roxy text over your salary later. She was in a really foul mood this morning, but it will be more than Max paid you, I'll make sure of that."

Alyssa nodded and took in all the information Ronnie was giving her.

"Cheers Ronnie. I really appreciate it."

"Not nearly as much as I do," Ronnie said. "I was starting to worry Roxy might set me to work over here and it's not really my thing. You're saving me from it," she grinned and headed out.

She headed off to the bank to make sure the salon's bills were paid for and texted Roxy when she was on her way to the pub.

Alyssa looked at the mountain of paperwork and picked up a pen to get started. She settled herself behind the desk and reached for the first sheet of paper and got to work on reducing the hefty load in front of her gradually.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris followed Ray out and loitered outside Shaz' office to see what he was going to be doing that day.

He nodded at Shaz as she approached her office. "So, what first then?" he asked her.

Shaz smiled at him, she got to deliver orders now. She went into her office and dumped her paperwork.

"I need you to interrogate the landlord of Glenda's flat. We need information about favorite holiday spots etcetera. Also, you and Ray can do a sweep of her flat, just in case anything was missed," she told him.

As she spoke she dug out Glenda's address and the name and address of her landlord.

"Also talk to the neighbours, anything you can find out at all Chris."

"I know what to do, Shaz. Just give us the list," Chris said to her gently. He couldn't help but think Shaz was being a bit too bossy. He took the papers she handed him and jerked his head at Ray.'

"C'mon, mate," he said and went to sign out a car to drive over to Glenda's flat.

Shaz watched them go and then went back to her desk to continue with the Glenda case.

Ray rolled his eyes at Shaz's 'instructions' and followed Chris. One promotion and she goes power crazy, she would make a cracking DI one day, but with Drake to deal with at the moment he didn't fancy that day being any time soon.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy had just finished changing the barrels when Ronnie texted her. She smiled. She would be glad of the help and company today. She now had Alyssa sorting out the salon for her so that was one less thing to worry about

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex nodded and scanned the list again for a third time.

"Lets get going then," she replied.

She looked up at him, smiled and then lead him to the Quattro.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The girls stumbled in shortly after Ronnie left. Chelsea stopped short at the sight of Alyssa at the reception counter.

"What you doin here?" she asked in a tone bordering on rude.

"I'm fixing your mess, Chelsea," she replied politely but with a tone that was almost patronising.

"Calm down, Chels, she obviously works here now," Amira sniped at Chelsea and rolled her eyes. "Don't you ever check your messages?"

Alyssa looked up at them and smiled at Amira.

"Morning, Amira," she said to the other girl with a pleasant smile.

Alyssa looked back down at her paperwork and continued with what she was doing.

"Fine, whatever," Chelsea muttered and began to gather up the stuff she needed for her station. Gayna and Amira looked at each other behind Chelsea's back and smirked at her comedown.

Alyssa smiled and arranged her paperwork neatly as the other went about their work too.

/\\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie walked into the pub a short while later and went behind the bar to talk to Roxy.

"Make sure you text Alyssa a salary later, and it better be good. I think she's going to save that place for you. You would not believe where I found invoices. I don't know what possessed you to put Chelsea in charge," she shook her head at her sister's poor judgment. Hardly surprising but still.

Roxy nodded.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time, she was up for the challenge" she shrugged back.

"Yea, well, you almost lost the place. The amount of bills past due was really ridiculous. She probably just wanted a pay rise and to be able to boss the other two about," Ronnie snorted. "Oh, and I'm meeting Ray for lunch but I'll be back after," she told her sister as she finished putting away glasses.

Roxy nodded and picked up a towel to start wiping down the bar and tables.

"That's fine, if it gets busy I'll text Christian."

Ronnie raised an eyebrow at her sister. She didn't care if her sister thought it was fine or not. She didn't need to ask permission. She shook herself then. She knew the real problem she had with Roxy at the moment. She sighed and kept cleaning.

Ronnie tried to stay busy both to keep from snapping at Roxy and to keep from watching the clock so she could meet up with Ray. At noon she practically ran out the door, barely waving goodbye to Roxy.

Roxy watched Ronnie go, a smile creeping onto her face, she hadn't seen Ronnie this happy in ages. She continued serving, the bar was fairly quiet today but if it picked up then she would get Christian in or borrow Chelsea off Alyssa.

Rowan called Bianca and got her to agree to come in at 2 to cover the cafe. She then called Charlie to reschedule the time. He did so happily, but was going to have to drop her off and pick her up, he had another fare scheduled just after that time. Rowan said okay. She had switched to a later time on him it was to be expected.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brian went on his cab runs after his confrontation with Alyssa with his temper on a slow boil.

/\\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris looked at Ray as he drove them to Glenda's.

"Shaz seemed a bit bossy today," he commented.

Ray nodded.

"Think the promotion's gone to her head," he shrugged.

"Give her a few days, she'll calm down, besides, I'm her DI I can tell her what to do, should knock her down a peg or two."

"Except right now she's passing on the Guv's instructions," Chris reminded him. "So what do you think the Guv and Drake are working on?"

Ray shrugged.

"Not sure, I hope its work related though, but I don't reckon he'd use it as an opportunity for 'other activities' not when he can do that at home," he sighed, the Guv lived with the woman, if he wanted to indulge in that sort of thing he could at least wait until he got her home. Ray sighed at this thought and furrowed his brow as he tried to think what it could be that they were working on. "Did you see Drake's face when they came in for the meeting?"

"I don't think that's what they're up to Ray. He was giving Shaz a bunch of paperwork to look over this morning and I don't think it was about this whole Danny and Glenda thing," Chris told him.

When they arrived at Glenda's, Chris let his DI search the flat while he busied himself with interviewing the neighbors and the landlord.

Ray traipsed back into the station with Chris following behind. They hadn't found much, a couple of receipts but not much else, he went to Shaz's office and handed them to her before trailing back to his office. Drake and the Guv were still out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie got to the station just before noon. She waved at the officer at the desk, the Skipper she reminded herself, that's what Alex called him, and went straight back to Ray's office.

Ray looked up as Ronnie walked in. His day just got a little better.

"Heya, how's things?" he asked her before shutting his folder and looking back up at her.

He realised just how much he missed her when she wasn't about.

"Okay," she said and dropped into a chair. "Missing you."

She grinned and propped her chin in her hand as she looked at him.

Ray grinned back at her. He stood up and walked to her. He kissed her.

"I missed you too," he told her gently.

Ronnie stood and slid her arms around him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Any luck yet on finding Glenda?" she asked. She had her own reasons for wanting Glenda found. She had questions she wanted answered. She looked at him.

Ray shook his head and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.

"Shaz is working on it, if Glenda can be found, Shaz will find her. Don't worry." he reassured her.

He kissed the top of her head.

Ronnie sighed.

"So, what's for lunch?" she asked as she glanced up at him again.

Ray looked down at her and loosened his grasp around her shoulders.

"Well, there's the cafe, I'm assuming you don't want to eat at the pub. We could go home and eat there or grab a sandwich from the shop," he shrugged.

"Up to you."

"How long do you get for lunch? Any strict time?" she asked. "Because if we go home I can't be held responsible for my actions," she grinned and pressed herself against him.

Ray smirked at her.

"Well, I am a DI, I'm sure I can manage to get longer off for lunch if I wanted to, Drake always gets what she wants," he grinned at her and planted another swift kiss on her.

"Then I vote home," she told him and slid a hand across his bum.

When they got outside, Ronnie pointed at her motorcycle on the curb.

"I've been running errands and I thought we might have a need for speed," she grinned and pulled the helmets out.

Ray grinned and grabbed one of the helmets off her. He remembered the last time he had ridden with her had been when they had first met. He thought of the memory fondly, remembering her in her leathers skipping through the police station at Fenchurch.

He swung himself onto the bike behind her and took her waist in his arms possessively.

Ronnie brought the bike roaring to life and sped them home, loving the feel of the wind in her face and Ray at her back. She wondered idly if they should take a road trip over the weekend. She'd love to really show him what the bike could do, and she could wear her leathers. She remembered the look on his face when he first saw her that night she'd taken Alex to reunite with her sexy-voiced man.

She parked outside the flat and waited for him to dismount as she took of her helmet and ran a hand through her hair.

Ray got off the bike and took his helmet off too. He held it one hand as he grabbed her hand in her other.

"Lunch is waiting inside," he breathed as he moved his mouth to her ear.

Ray dragged her up the steps and pushed his key in the front door. He stood back courteously to allow her in first and shut the door with a snap behind him as he followed her inside.

Ronnie looked back at him as she walked into the flat.

"How do you feel about a road trip on the bike this weekend?" she asked in an excited tone as she shrugged off her jacket and dropped it on the couch.

Ray looked up at her

"Road trip? Where to exactly? Or just randomly biking around?"

He settled on the couch and pulled her down next to him.

"Don't know where exactly, wherever we want," she grinned as she settled next to him and then looked around.

"Where's lunch?" she asked curiously.

Ray chuckled at her question.

"Road trip sounds like a great idea."

He moved so that he was facing her and moved to kiss her hungrily.

"I can think of something I'd rather do than eat!"

"Why officer, what exactly are you implying?" Ronnie asked in a shocked tone. "I think I should report you."

Ray looked at her. So, she wanted to play this game?

"But to report me you need to be able to escape me. And I'm not inclined to let you go."

She eyed him for a moment.

"Well, then, I guess it's a good thing I have no intention of going anywhere," she purred and leapt on him.

Ray grinned. He caught her in a kiss and rolled her onto her back.

"I take it you're in no mood to eat either then!"

"Well I can think of one thing I might eat," she replied archly.

Ray smirked back at her as he looked down.

"Oh really? I'm glad to hear it," he kissed her.

A thought wormed it's way into his mind, what if that wasn't an innuendo or a euphemism. What if she actually wanted food?

"You are talking about me, right?"

Ronnie burst into gales of laughter at his question and then proceeded to remove his trousers and demonstrate exactly what she meant.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris left for lunch after dropping off the paperwork to Shaz. Rowan was busy and seemed cheerful. She made Chris lunch and sat down with him as often as she could. She told him she would be going shopping at 2 but chose not to tell him Charlie was going to just drop her off and pick her up.

Rowan told Chris excitedly about the recent packet she'd got from back home.

"I thought you didn't have any family," Chris said in surprise.

"But I had people who were as good as even if they weren't blood relatives. They send me news and stuff at least once a month, my parents' lawyer forwards them on to me since I don't have a permanent address, well until now," she smiled.

Rowan delightedly showed Chris all the recent photos she'd been sent, pointing out who was whom, reading him some of the gossip.

Chris didn't mind. He was enjoying seeing a whole other side to Rowan as she giggled and joked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex walked back into the station after another dangerous ride in the Quattro. She went straight to Gene's office. Her appetite was non-existent.

Gene followed Alex into his office, glad he'd talked her into letting him break into Pete's flat. Gene thought it slightly odd that he'd kept the flat if he was doing a runner with Molly.

He'd sifted through the bills while Alex talked to the neighbors and had caught a break. There were credit card bills.

Alex looked up at him as he followed her into the office. She sighed, that had been a trip down memory lane, he had moved flat and all his furniture had moved with him. The nostalgia had hit almost as soon as she had stepped over the threshold.

The sofa with the stain on the arm where he had spilt coffee she had made him that time he came home pissed from the pub, that stain had refused to come out. The armchair that she had favoured when she was home alone. The beautiful coloured glass vase she had bought for the flowers he had brought her, when she had nowhere to put them. Almost everything brought back memories.

"The neighbours said he hasn't been about for a bit, I still can't believe I let you break into that flat Gene!" she exclaimed. "Did you find anything?" she asked

Gene grinned and pulled the wad of bills out of his coat pocket and dropped them on the desk.

"Result," he announced.

Alex grabbed them from the surface and sifted through them. Credit cards bills mostly.

She read through some of purchases he had made.

"We can trace him through these," she exclaimed happily.

Gene grinned. "I know," he said smugly.

Alex nodded and stood. She wanted to look at these in more detail.

"I'm taking these down to forensics, see what they can find out from them, they should be able to trace his location."

She left his office completely absorbed in the little pieces of paper she clutched in her hand.

Gene watched her go, glad to see her smiling again. He opened the rest of the mail and looked through it.

Gene sifted through the envelopes, opening and reading through some of them and then came across one that was handwritten. Personal. He smiled and tore it open. "Dear Son," it began. His smile widened as he read through the missive. Alex would want to read this. He grabbed up the envelope and read the postmark. Fortnight ago, plenty of time since then for other invitations to have been forwarded. He began to tap on his desk as he read the letter over again.

"C'mon, Bolls, hurry your skinny arse up," he grumbled.

Alex came back upstairs from forensics. They would get back to her if they found anything. She walked back to Gene's office. If he had picked up Peter's post then he would most likely have other letters, albeit bills, but anything could give them a lead or clue as to his whereabouts.

"Anything else?" she sighed as she came back inside.

Gene grinned and held up the letter.

"I'd say this would be useful," he remarked.

Alex took the letter and read it through. She looked at it blankly for a moment, then read it through again. She looked up at Gene.

"I think we've found our lead!"

Gene winked at her.

"Haven't we just. That's next week. I say we crash the party."

Alex grinned. The prospect of seeing Pete's parents again wasn't so daunting. She had always got on well with them. They were lovely people.

"Something skimpy?"

Gene frowned and shook his head before bursting into laughter. He stood up and walked around the desk to take her in his arms.

Alex smirked at his laughter. It so rarely happened she took the opportunity to enjoy it.

She kissed his chin and smiled.

"I'm taking that as a yes."

"You are bloody insane woman," he replied. "As much as I'd love to see you in next to nothing I don't think Molly would appreciate it, do you? Let's go have lunch."

Alex followed him out of the office.

"If you have the invitation then how is Pete supposed to know about the party?" she questioned " and if Pete doesn't know about the party then there is no guarantee that Molly will be there," she sighed.

"Because this was postmarked about two weeks ago and I would imagine that he stays in touch with mummy and has since got a new one," Gene explained. He looked at her, his expression full of amusement.

"Where do you fancy lunch?"

Alex nodded. It made sense that Pete would have kept in touch with Margery. They had always been close.

"I just want a sandwich," she shrugged.

"Café?" he asked her curiously.

Alex nodded. The prospect of Rowan's cooking was starting to make her mouth water.

"Definitely."

/\\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack called Alyssa while he was on his lunch break, wanting to hear the sound of her voice.

Alyssa picked up her phone as it rang, a smile spread across her face as she saw it was Jack.

She answered her phone happily.

"Heya!"

"So, at the new job yet?" Jack wanted to know.

Alyssa nodded then realised she was on the phone and he couldn't see her. She silently criticised herself.

"Yes, and I am telling you now, the paperwork is a nightmare!"

Jack laughed.

"Paperwork is always a nightmare," he agreed. "How did your boss take you leaving the car lot?"

Alyssa sighed and thought about Max's reaction.

"He reacted differently to what I was expecting. Seemed to have predicted that it was going to happen..." she trailed off.

She shook her head. "He took it fairly well."

"Maybe he realized the job just wasn't you. I think the salon is much more your style. And didn't she make you the manager basically?" He was going to say more but broke off when he was interrupted.

"No! I did not say that was okay!" he shouted, making sure to cover the mouthpiece so he didn't blast out Alyssa's ears. He sighed and got back on the phone. "Sorry love, I have to sort something out. I'll call you back when I'm done, okay?"

Alyssa heard him yell at whoever it was the other end. She was a little startled. She had never heard him shout before.

"Don't worry, I've still got these invoices to get through. Will I see you later?"

"Looking forward to it," he said in a soft purr. "I have to go."

Alyssa cut off the call and sighed as she looked down at the stack of invoices in front of her, she started on them. Distractions came every so often in the form of customers looking for some pampering. She instructed them to either wait or called one of the girls. She looked at the diary and saw she needed to get this paperwork done ASAP. Tomorrow it seemed they were fully booked up.

Jack regretfully put the phone down and went to deal with some unruly students.

After an hour spent mediating an argument between one of the teachers and that oh-too-smart Lucy Beale, Jack collapsed back in his office chair and sighed. He got up and grabbed his cigarettes and went outside to smoke, dialling Alyssa's number from his cell phone as he went.

Alyssa heard her mobile ring again and reached for it eagerly. She wasn't disappointed when she saw it was Jack.

"Problem solved?" she inquired as she answered.

"For now," he said. "Gobby students arguing with teachers, it's the same all over," he sighed. "So, we still on for the Careers Fair this week?"

"Definitely. Partially because I want to see where you work," she admitted. "I'll remind Rowan and Chris, I don't know what cases they've got on at the moment but Gene should be able to spare either Ray or Chris."

"And you have this posh new career to talk about," Jack reminded her. "I'll bring the details when I come by later if that's good for you. Should I pick you up at the salon or meet you at your place?"

"Text me when you leave work and I'll tell you where I am, I don't know what time I finish. I've got to finish this paperwork and all these invoices before I leave" she told him.

She had got through the majority of the paperwork. All she had left were the main bulk of the invoices, those would take her some time.

"Your wish is my command, fair lady," Jack agreed. "Well, I have a meeting to go to now so I'll text you when I'm done today."

"Okay. I'll see you later then."

"Count on it," Jack said and blew a kiss down the phone. He grinned and hustled to make his meeting.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan pulled a piece of paper out of the packet and squealed. Chris looked up at her. "What?"

She handed him the paper. It was a recipe. He shrugged. "So?"

Rowan grinned. "It's to make flour tortillas," she replied excitedly.

"Okay," he said.

"Oh, acuisle mo chroi," she sighed as she stroked his cheek, "two words," she held up a finger as she spoke each word, "breakfast burrito."

Chris kissed her nose. "If you say so," he told her and then took a drink of tea. "What's that you were calling me?" he asked curiously.

Rowan smiled and leaned over.

"I'll explain later," she whispered in his ear with a cheeky grin. "Why don't you take me out for dinner tonight?"

He nodded. "I'd love to."

She kissed him and went back to work.

Chris idly looked though the photos and bits of newspaper clippings and the letter that accompanied them. Rowan hadn't taken it with her but left it there in front of him so he assumed she didn't mind. He looked at the beautiful flowing handwriting on the letter and fished out the picture of the elderly woman Rowan had told him was the letter writer, Emmeline. He wondered as he drained his tea if he'd ever meet these people who clearly held such a large place in the heart of the woman he loved. He looked at the picture of the elderly woman again. She had strong no-nonsense features but her eyes were kind. Chris had the impression you didn't mess around with this woman. He wondered idly if she knew about Brian.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa stopped working and looked at the clock. It was just past 1. Lunch time. She left the salon and hurried to the shop. She bought a sandwich, bottle of water and a chocolate bar, then hustled back to the salon. If working through her lunch break meant she finished those invoices quicker she was inclined to do it. She didn't want to be keeping Jack waiting if she hadn't finished by the time he turned up.

Chelsea and Gayna left for lunch, Chelsea frowning at Alyssa's obvious intention to work through. Syed showed up at the salon with lunch for Amira and they sat quietly on the couch in the waiting area and ate and talked.

Alyssa ignored Chelsea completely, if she wasn't going to be pleasant then Alyssa would not give her any attention or the satisfaction of losing her temper. She concentrated on her work, listening to the low hum of conversation that flowed between Amira and Syed but not hearing the words. If they hadn't been there Alyssa would have turned on a radio. She couldn't work very well or efficiently in silence.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy looked at the clock and sighed. She should've guessed that Ronnie would take her time. She didn't have any need to call Christian, well not a reason that was work-related. Roxy was lonely. She wondered about calling Brian but decided against it. She doubted he would appreciate a phone call if he was working, besides she didn't want him crashing because he was talking to her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene grinned and slung his arm around her shoulders as they walked to the café.

Alex felt wonderfully natural with Gene's arm around her. She swept her hand around his waist and left it there as they walked. If the new station didn't already know they were together it wouldn't take them long to work it out. They were supposed to be detectives after all.

Rowan smiled as she saw Gene and Alex walk into the café with their arms around each other, radiating good cheer.

"What can I get the lovebirds today?" she asked in a whimsical tone. "I have a tuna melt with chips on special today," she suggested.

Chris looked up from his food as Alex and the Guv walked into the café. He continued reading Emmeline's letter. His eyebrows flew up in surprise at all the questions about himself. Rowan must have told her about him. He wondered if he was supposed to answer the questions and was slightly daunted at the prospect.

Alex beamed at Rowan, she glanced briefly at the specials board and cast her eye over the display counter but her mind had been made up for her by Rowan once she had mentioned that tuna melt.

"I'll take a tuna melt please, Rowan," she glanced at the coffee machine and licked her lips, "and a cappuccino too, please," she requested with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll have that and all," Gene nodded.

"Two melts coming up," Rowan said. "I'll bring them over and your drinks."

Chris came across another envelope in amongst everything else. He thought Rowan had missed it. It wasn't sealed. He opened the flap and pulled out a photograph and a letter. He read the letter.

…"_I thought long and long about sending this to you daughter of my heart. I decided that I should. No matter what exists between you girls, we must always remember our Blood. They moved away a few months ago, no one knows where. Nobody bothered t'ask mind. Keep it and remember."_

Chris looked at the photo. It was a wedding photo. He glanced at the back and then looked back at the picture again. It was the wedding photo of Rowan's sister. She was unbelievably stunning. He hadn't expected that. Not that Rowan wasn't attractive but her sister was ethereal, yes that was the word that came to mind. But the longer he looked though, the more he could see her ugliness inside. It was all there in her big, blue spiteful eyes. Alex picked a table a little away from Chris, choosing not to disturb him from whatever it was that he was so absorbed in. She sat and smiled at him calmly in acknowledgement when he looked her way.

She moved her attention to Gene and listened calmly to the quiet buzz around her. She heard the organized clatter of Rowan cooking and sorting out their order for them. It was then that she realised how much she had come to regard Walford as home. She smiled at the thought.

Rowan brought Gene and Alex's drinks and food over shortly after they sat down. She also placed a full pot of tea in front of Gene with a grin.

"Can I ask why you're so excited?" Rowan leaned over and asked Alex quietly.

Alex looked down at the food before her and picked up a chip to munch on. She glanced at Gene happily and then turned back to Rowan.

"We're going to find my little girl," she explained to Rowan and then picked up the melt and took a dainty bite.

Rowan gasped. "That's fantastic," she breathed. "I'm so happy for you."

She smiled and touched Alex's shoulder and then moved over to refill Chris' tea.

Alex smiled back; she was excited at the prospect of getting her daughter back but apprehensive too. She could predict Pete's reaction and was not looking forward to it at all. She consoled herself with the fact that Gene would be there and that she wasn't doing this alone.

Rowan saw the photo and snatched it from Chris' hand.

"Where did this trash come from?" she wanted to know. He held up the letter that was with the photo. Rowan read it and her posture changed from outrage to obeisance. She sighed. "Fine." She dropped the photo back on the table. "Pretty isn't she?" she asked in a dark tone.

"Actually no, not really," Chris replied, his tone slightly disgusted. Rowan looked at him.

"You can see it then?"

He nodded. She gazed at him speculatively for a moment.

She tapped a finger on the page of questions. "Make sure you write neatly when you answer those. She can't abide poor penmanship."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex trusted Gene explicitly but didn't want to raise her hopes too high. There was no guarantee they would find Molly, they didn't know if Pete and Molly would be at the party, the other thing they didn't know was whether Pete would relinquish his hold on her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris sighed. He was going to be busy that evening. He gathered up all the stuff and put it neatly back in the packet. Rowan came back over to refill his tea and sat down. She picked up the packet and turned it over in her hands.

"So, do you think I meet them sometime?" Chris asked.

"I suppose it's possible," Rowan shrugged. "Now that certain people are gone there's no real reason for me to stay away. Although, I think Gem would not be averse to coming here," she grinned. "I better get moving. Charlie will be here any minute. I'll text you as soon as I'm back," she kissed him thoroughly, ignoring Gene's snort of laughter from behind her. She took the packet to the back and stuck it in a drawer and then got her things together. Bianca walked in a few minutes later, just as Charlie pulled up. She gave Gene and Alex's check to Bianca and headed out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie lay panting desperately for air when Ray had finished with her. She glanced at the clock. She'd been gone just over an hour and Roxy was probably getting annoyed. She sighed and looked at Ray and decided she didn't much care. Roxy wasn't being much of a sister to her lately anyway.

Ray stroked her cheek as he drew deep gulps of oxygen into his lungs several times. He kissed her cheek and rested his forehead on hers.

Ronnie sighed. "I suppose I should take you back to work and get back to the pub myself, not that I'm in any sort of hurry to really do anything for Roxy," she complained. She put her cheek on his chest and thought back to that day at the allotments when he'd been there for her as she was falling apart. That was the day she'd started falling for him she realized.

Ray looked at his watch and grumbled to himself. He didn't want to leave her but he had been gone for over an hour. He enclosed her to him.

"Probably, but I'm not ready to leave you just yet" he told her soothingly. He stroked her hair and rolled her into a more comfortable position.

Ronnie relaxed against him as he held her. She decided Roxy could bloody well sod off and closed her eyes, the steady beat of his heart lulling her into a light doze.

Ray felt her breathing rhythm slow and change to a pace he recognized as being consistent with the rate of her breathing when she slept. He exhaled in slight amusement but didn't move. He kept her held to him and rested his head on the soft arm of the sofa. He refused to let himself slip into a slumber. He was well aware that he would have to leave her soon and return to work.

Ronnie drew in a deep breath and leaned herself up, arms on Ray's chest. She looked at him wide-eyed and shook her head. She realized she had been falling asleep and the dream hadn't been very pleasant.

"Well, not in a sleeping mood now," she commented. "I suppose I should get up and get dressed."

She clambered over him in an attempt to get off the couch and paused to kiss him.

Ray nodded at her words and stroked her arm as she leant down to kiss him. He didn't want her to leave or to leave her but, he knew that they couldn't lie around like this all day, no matter how much he may want to.

Ray sighed and started to dress.

"So. Food?" he asked her.

Ronnie snorted a laugh. "I'll just get something at the pub. Do you want me to drop you at the café or the station?" She asked as she pulled on her boots.

Ray looked back at her curiously.

"You're taking the bike? Ronnie it's only down the road for God's sake!" he exclaimed.

They had walked the route countless times. It took 5 minutes. Maybe slightly more but it wasn't far enough to warrant taking transport.

"It was just a thought," Ronnie replied defensively. "Calm down."

She slid her arms around his waist. "I just like the feel of you close to me."

Ray enclosed her to him again and smiled down at her.

"It just seems a bit ridiculous to waste petrol when the cafe is merely a 5 minute walk away, Ron," he told her and bent down to kiss the tip of her nose.

Ronnie grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him soundly.

"Fine, let's get walking then," she said and turned for the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As Brian drove back out of the Square on another call he noticed Rowan getting into a cab. So, off to run errands was she? He followed Charlie's cab and noted where she was dropped off then rushed to pick up his fare. He was sure she'd be there when he got done.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy was getting impatient, the afternoon 'rush' if you could call it one, was over and her sister had still not come back to work. No doubt she was up to some antics with Ray.

Roxy sighed and tried to distract herself. The flow of customers had not been enough to warrant calling Christian in to work, so she had been on her own all lunch time.

She muttered obscenities under her breath as she moved around her pub, catering to the needs of the few people that littered the establishment.


	29. Chapter 29

******We do not own Eastenders, Ashes to Ashes or Waterloo Road**

**Chapter 29**

Rowan finished her shopping and stood leaning against the building and smoked a cigarette while she waited for Charlie to return. She shifted the shopping cart next to her and propped her foot on the rack on the bottom. She squeaked in shock as a hand closed tightly around her upper arm and she was pulled to the alleyway by the store.

Strong arms slammed her against the wall and she looked up into Brian's furious face.

"So, bitch, been telling lies about me I hear," he snarled and slapped her.

"Brian, leave me alone. Someone's going to be here to pick me up in a minute."

"No, he won't. There's a minor accident just down the way, don't count on that old fool to rescue you. Now I suggest you talk," he pressed her against the wall and rammed his knee between her legs. "Now tell me the truth, did you tell that snotty flatmate of yours?"

Tears leaked from Rowan's eyes as she furiously shook her head. "No."

"She walked into the bathroom and saw the bite and some of the bruises. I didn't say anything I swear," she sobbed.

He pulled his hand back and twisted it into her hair and pulled her head back.

"I'm not sure I can believe you," he said and then heard loud voices coming in their direction. He shoved her hard against the wall and took off.

Rowan stood and gasped for air. She peered around the corner. The voices were a group of kids and they were crossing the street. Rowan thanked the Goddess Brian hadn't thought to look. She jumped out of the alley and moved herself and the cart closer to the door and hurriedly wiped her face. She hoped Charlie hurried.

Rowan felt relief fill her as Charlie's cab pulled up. He didn't notice anything amiss as he helped her load her bags into the cab. She climbed in and spent the ride back to the café making sure she was well composed. She would have to check but she didn't think there were any bruises though she would have to make excuses to Chris. She didn't think she was up for any antics that evening.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray shook his head at her turned back, amused. He made sure he was presentable and proceeded to follow her outside.

Ray pulled the door shut behind him as he left the flat and walked next to her down the street.

Ronnie hugged him outside the pub, she'd stopped really caring who saw anymore and then patted his bum as she moved to the doors to go inside.

She went behind the bar and immediately got to work, saying nothing to Roxy.

Roxy looked up as Ronnie joined her behind the bar. She smiled at the company but frowned when Ronnie blanked her.

"Ron? What's wrong?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex finished her tuna melt and looked at the fair sized pile of chips spread over her plate. "When is this party then?" she questioned realising she had neglected to look at that particular part of the invitation and had skipped straight to the more personal stuff, glancing briefly at the subject.

"Next Friday I'd guess, since I don't have a calendar in front of me," Gene replied as he finished his lunch.

Alex nodded. Nearly 2 whole weeks until she had the prospect of seeing her daughter. She sighed and demolished the remaining chips on her plate. She hoped that the day of the Drakes' party would hurry up and arrive.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray chuckled as she left him. It seemed she had got over her aversion to being seen with him in public. He was glad.

Ray made his way over to the cafe and spotted DI Drake and the Guv inside. He swallowed, slightly nervous. He was well aware he had been missing for longer than was strictly allowed.

Ray walked inside and ordered what he wanted from Bianca.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene patted her hand. "It'll be here sooner than you think," he said quietly.

Gene looked up and saw Ray come in the café and walked over to him, taking his and Alex's empty plates with him to cover.

He handed Ray a piece of paper with Pete's flat address on it.

"Give this to Shaz when you get back from lunch. See if she can get the forwarding order on it. It's important," Gene told him in a low tone so that Alex wouldn't here. Gene thought it might be best if Alex wanted to talk to Molly about possibly being with her mother again, it would be best if it was not in a party situation in case somebody caused a scene. Gene didn't know Molly's father, but from what little he'd gleaned from Alex, the man might cause a scene. He handed Bianca the plates and paid the bill.

"We'll have a meeting when you and Chris get back to go over anything important you found at Glenda's. I'm sure Shaz will have turned up something by then. Don't take too long," he walked back over to Alex.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"See ya back there mate," Chris said to Ray as he passed him on his way out back to work. He shoved his hands in his pockets and mulled over the multitude of questions the woman Rowan affectionately called "Gem" was asking. Some he felt were a bit too personal and wasn't sure he wanted to answer them. He sighed.

Alex had watched Gene talking to Ray with curiosity. She knew better than to go over and eavesdrop on their conversation. No doubt Gene would tell her later. If he didn't then she would interrogate him and get answers that way instead. She stood up when Gene asked if she was ready and walked out of the cafe with him. She smiled at Ray as she left. "Back to work then."

Ray looked at the address he had been given. He didn't recognize it as such. Was this their private project? What did it entail? He sighed and took his order from Bianca and went to eat it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie looked at Roxy, her eyes large and innocent. She blinked once slowly.

"Why, what could possibly be wrong?" she asked Roxy in reply, her tone sweet but icy.

Roxy scowled. She hated it when Ronnie got like this. It was so bloody frustrating.

"Oh I dunno! Maybe because you haven't spoken properly to me since Danny was banged up!" she said. She tried to keep her tone steady, but was having a hard time refraining from shouting.

"Can you blame me? Roxy, did you even hear what he said to me? Did you? You've thought of no one but yourself since he was carted away while I have had to try and deal with the fact that mum knew everything and left me there. She left me Roxy, with a father who raped me. She knew and she left. How exactly am I supposed to feel, you selfish cow?" Ronnie hissed in reply. She was not about to shout.

"So your money is gone, Rox. So what?" Ronnie went on in a low tone. "The way you were going you'd have pissed it away soon enough. You still have two businesses, although one you almost drove into the ground due to poor employment choices. I think Alyssa can probably save it if you leave her to it. So don't expect any sympathy from me about what happened to you. Not when I have to deal with nightmares every night because of what happened to me. And you never cared. Now someone else backs up what I said and nothing. No apologies, nothing. I have medical proof too. Remember I had to go to the doctor about that ear infection I'd had? Well, the doctor saw what dear old dad did to me. And he wrote it all down. I've got the medical records to prove it. That's how mum found out. The doctor told her. And that's why she left. She left me to cope on my own," Ronnie scrubbed away a tear. "So no, don't expect anything from me Roxy."

She turned her back on her sister and began to rummage in the cooler to see what needed restocking.

Roxy stood there. Dumbfounded. She hadn't known the torment her sister was obviously feeling. In truth she hadn't given it a thought. She had been, and still was, far too wrapped up in her own problems and misery. Now she thought about it Ronnie had nothing. Roxy had the pub and the salon. What did Ronnie have? A tiny flat and a bar job.

The guilt finally washed over Roxy as the magnitude of difference between their situations hit her. Their lives were so different, yet had started out so similar. Ronnie had every right to be pissed off with her. Roxy was ashamed of herself and her behaviour.

"Ronnie. I'm sorry," she whispered feebly knowing that she sounded pathetic and that it was too late.

She wanted to hold her sister close and comfort her and tell her everything would be okay. But she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to do it. Not after the hateful way she had acted recently. Besides, Ronnie probably wanted nothing to do with her. And who could blame her.

Roxy turned away from her sister and walked into the cellar.

Ronnie stood there, her mouth agape at Roxy having actually apologized. She would not go after her. That would be like admitting she'd done something wrong, and she hadn't. She told Roxy the truth and she was not about to apologize for that. She set herself to washing up the glasses, a lot had piled up while she was gone.

She wondered why Roxy hadn't hugged her though. That was unlike her.

Roxy sat on one of the unused barrels if beer and thought quietly. She mentally kicked herself for being so wrapped up in her own little world to even notice the emotional turmoil that Danny's words had had on Ronnie. She was just glad that Ronnie had Ray. A shoulder to cry on and someone to be there for her.

She thought about going back upstairs. She knew her sister well enough to know that there was no way the Ronnie would follow her down.

Ronnie carefully dried and put away the glasses. Roxy still hadn't come back up yet. Ronnie sighed and began to wipe the bar. She wished Roxy would come back up. She hadn't eaten yet and with her gone she couldn't go get anything to eat. Then she had an idea. She pulled out her phone and sent off a quick text to Rowan, begging for food.

Roxy sighed. It was unfair to leave Ronnie upstairs all alone to tend to the customers. The niggle in the back of her mind reminded her that Ronnie had left her during one of the busiest parts of the day, but she pushed the thought away.

She traipsed back upstairs and started serving again. She sneaked a glance at Ronnie.

Ronnie noticed Roxy come back upstairs but at the moment was more concerned with Rowan's reply.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene knew Alex would no doubt ask him what he was talking about with Ray. Fortunately, he'd kept the important part quick and quiet and spoke about the meeting and the Glenda situation a bit louder. With luck, she would suspect nothing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan got back to the cafe and Charlie kindly helped Rowan bring in her bags. She noticed Ray sitting by himself eating. He must have got a late start on lunch. She began to rummage through the bags and put stuff away. Bianca came over to help then offered to stay and help with the dinner prep.

Rowan smiled.

"I've just got to use the bathroom a minute, be right back."

Ray looked up at Rowan as she came in. He smiled at her and then continued with his food. He watched her go to the bathroom. His concern arose slightly when she didn't reappear. He chewed submissively and waited.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\

She hurriedly went inside and locked the door and began to look for any new bruising. He'd slammed her pretty hard against the wall. She breathed a sigh of relief and then leaned on the sink and began to quietly sob.

Rowan heaved a great breath and calmed herself. She looked up in the mirror and was glad once again that she was never one for wearing makeup. She scrubbed her face with cold water to erase the signs of her crying and took another calming breath. She walked out of the bathroom, keeping her face slightly averted from anyone still in the cafe. She pretended to scratch her forehead as she passed Bianca at the counter and went about pulling things together for dinner that night.

Ray finished his food and took the plate back up to Rowan. He looked her over carefully. She seemed to be okay. If a little flushed.

"Hey, Rowan," he said brightly to her.

Rowan turned at Ray's voice and smiled. "Hi, Ray," she said and took his plate.

"Was your lunch okay?" she asked.

She still felt awkward around him, but he had spoken to her and he had let her cry all over him after all and had told her she wasn't a freak. She could make conversation though she had to fight not to blush. She was sure Alyssa would tease her about it. But Rowan had never been one to show herself off in that way, she was far too reserved.

"I'm going to be having something new tomorrow for breakfast," she said brightly. "You'll have to stop in and try it."

Ray nodded.

"Lunch was great. And no doubt I'll be in for breakfast tomorrow morning before work" he informed her.

He started to head out. She was rambling a bit, but she didn't seem out of sorts.

"I'll see you later then," he waved at her as he left.

Rowan's fingers strayed to her bracelet but she yanked her hand away to wave goodbye to Ray. She sighed with relief. He hadn't noticed. Likely no one else would.

She heard her phone beeping and laughed out loud at Ronnie's piteous request for food.

She texted her back. "Will tuna melt and chips do you?"

Ronnie jumped when her phone went off and hurriedly read Rowan's reply. "Yes, please." she sent back and smiled as she shut the phone. She was starting to like this whole "having mates" thing.

Rowan put together a plate and told Bianca she'd be right back.

She took it in and handed it to Ronnie.

"Oh, thanks Rowan, I didn't have much time to eat today," she said as she eyed the food greedily.

"I'll bet," Rowan deadpanned and Ronnie looked up and blushed. "Ray was just having lunch in the cafe. He seemed a bit starved." She grinned and held out her hand. Ronnie paid her.

"Just bring the plate by whenever you can," Rowan said. Ronnie nodded, her mouth full of sandwich. She quickly swallowed the food.

"You're the best Rowan, thanks."

"Anything for a friend," Rowan said warmly and patted Ronnie's arm. She turned and left the pub and headed back to the cafe.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray entered the station and went straight to Shaz's office. He poked his head around the door and watched her work for a moment before clearing his throat to alert her to his presence before he walked inside. He stood in front of her desk and dug in his pocket for the piece of paper that Gene had given him.

"Shaz, Guv wants you to get the forwarding order on it. It's important" He told her as he handed her the scrap of paper.

Shaz took the paper from him and glanced down at it. An address. She looked back up at Ray and nodded.

"I'll get it straight to him when I'm done," she told him and busied herself with the new task as Ray left her office.

Chris saw Ray come back in and waved.

"Time for the meeting, you ready?"

Ray nodded and followed Chris back to the Guv's office and took his usual seat.

Shaz smiled triumphantly when she got forwarding order and took it with her to the meeting. Under her arm she carried the information she had gathered on Glenda. she was so close to finding her now, one more move from Glenda and Shaz would have her. She couldn't wait to see her behind bars. She smiled happily at everyone as she entered the office and sat down next to Ray, placing her folders onto her lap.

Gene looked up from his conversation with Alex as the team filed in. He stood.

"Right," he stepped in front of Shaz and gestured her to hand him the folders.

"First, I want to make an announcement. DI Drake and I have discussed this and we are both agreed that it is a good idea. Chris you are now promoted to DS effective immediately. He reached over and shook Chris' hand.

"Wow, thanks Guv, Ma'am," Chris breathed.

"Now, Shaz, Glenda status," Gene said.

Shaz handed him the folders in her arms and beamed at Chris.

"Congratulations," she told him.

Shaz turned back and faced Gene.

"I'm nearly there Guv, she's being careless, all I need is one more slip up and we've got her."

She smiled at the rest of them proud of her work.

Ray clapped Chris on the back at the news of his promotion and grinned at him happily.

Alex smiled at Chris' obvious delight and surprise and nodded at his thanks, not willing to interrupt Shaz's news.

"Good," Gene said. "Where have you narrowed her down to?"

Chris smiled at their congratulations. He couldn't believe he'd finally been promoted. Wait till he told Rowan.

"Somewhere in Brazil," Shaz shrugged.

When people ran it seemed they always chose somewhere hot so the lower hemisphere seemed a logical first place to check in her mind.

Ray listened intently to the questions being fired at Shaz and all the information she had gathered. No doubt if you wanted to find someone then Shaz was the person to go to.

Gene frowned.

"Probably Rio," he mused. "They always seem to run to Rio."

He sighed.

Shaz nodded, the same thought had crossed her mind.

Rio De Janeiro was a typical refuge point. Difficult to locate a person there.

Alex crossed her ankles and swung her legs slightly. She was excited about getting Molly back but tried not to let the prospect cloud her mind. She had to concentrate on the Glenda case too.

"Right then, pub," Gene announced. He put the folder Shaz had given him down long enough to shrug on his coat and then stuffed it in his inside pocket. He'd share it with Alex later.

Alex followed Gene out of the station and walked beside him as they made their way to the pub.

Chris checked his watch. He had time for at least one pint before taking Rowan to dinner. He turned to Ray.

"I'm taking Rowan out to dinner tonight, now we'll have a reason to celebrate," he grinned.

Ray looked at Chris. "That's great mate, I reckon she'll be really pleased for you," he grinned back.

He was happy Chris had got promoted. Since Ray had been made DI it didn't seem right that Chris was still stuck as DC. Now he was DS, they were on more even footing again, that will have knocked Shaz down a peg or two aswell. She wasn't allowed to boss Chris around anymore seeing as he was now her senior once more.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy half-watched Ronnie and Rowan, she was reminded of how her and her sister used to behave towards each other. Especially when they lived in Ibiza. Those times were good, better times between them. She sighed and watched Rowan leave. She didn't like the woman, mostly because the little woman didn't seem to like her, so Roxy simply returned the favour. She heard the comment about Ray, that would make sense if Ronnie hadn't eaten. She had never seen Ronnie like this with a bloke, she'd been happy when she had seemed to be in love, but never like this. She sighed.

"Ronnie, I'm going to check on Amy," she said as she made her way to the staircase.

Ronnie nodded at her sister's comment, her mouth full of food. She put the sandwich down and went to serve a couple of people who came in. She wondered idly if Ray would let her cuff him and stifled a giggle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\

Roxy sat upstairs in Amy's room and allowed thoughts to fill her mind. She shook them away and looked at her child, only for the them to come flooding back a moment later.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\

Ronnie finished off her food in between serving people. Roxy was acting really strange. At least she hadn't accused Ronnie of lying again about what their father had done. She wondered if Roxy had even registered what had been said again. Sometimes she seemed to filter things out. She shrugged to herself and went about working.

Roxy came back downstairs. Amy's snuffling breathing had calmed her and cleared her head as she had hoped it would. She looked at Ronnie and felt guilty again.

"Ronnie?" she asked.

"I really am sorry about the way I've behaved."

Ronnie turned to look at her sister.

"Do you believe me now?" she asked Roxy softly.

Roxy nodded clearly and took Ronnie's hand.

"Ron, I really am sorry, for everything."

Ronnie grabbed Roxy into a hug.

"It's about time. We're family, we're supposed to stick together," she sniffed as tears began to spill from her eyes. "I forgive you, you're my sister. I love you."

Roxy wrapped her arms around Ronnie in return and felt the tears she didn't know she had been holding in, leak from her eyes.

"I love you too, Ron," she sniffed back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan took a break from prep to sit down and read Gem's letter properly. She laughed at some of the questions the woman asked about Chris. He was going to have quite a time with this. She stroked the paper and wished yet again Gem would get a telephone. Rowan found herself wanting to hear her voice.

Rowan hustled from the cafe at 4:00. She wanted to get home before Chris and sort herself out. At least Ray hadn't noticed that she'd been crying or was upset which meant he would say nothing to Chris. She didn't want another scene like at the cafe and really, Brian hadn't managed much. She increased her pace, keeping an eye out around her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack texted Alyssa that he would be done in less than an hour and would text her again when he was actually finished, but he missed her and decided to text sooner.

Alyssa looked down at her phone. She only had a few invoices left to do then she wanted to tidy the stack of paperwork she had completed.

She smiled at the text and resolved to be finished by the time she arrived.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan got home and hurriedly took a shower. She snuck into Alyssa's room and checked herself over in Alyssa's full length mirror. There was a small scrape from the wall on her arm but otherwise nothing obvious. She went to her room and dug through her clothes to find something to wear out.

She ransacked everything in frustration. She pulled out her black and gray dress. It was long enough she was willing wear it without leggings, maybe her heeled boots would work as well. She pulled out a tight black tank top she had and put it on underneath the dress so she could leave the top of the dress partially unbuttoned. She checked the effect. It would do. She quickly texted Alyssa to ask if she could borrow her wide black belt.

She rummaged and pulled out her only pair of tights and pulled them on carefully. There, that would have to do. She pulled out what little makeup she possessed and, attempting to remember what Alyssa had done, she fixed her face. Then she looked at her hair and sighed. She brushed it out various ways and finally called it good. She had no skill with curling irons and didn't want to put it up. She always wore it up. She shrugged at her reflection. It would do.

Alyssa looked down at her phone as it went off again, she saw the text from Rowan and smiled she texted back that Rowan could and she didn't mind, then looked at the diminishing pile of work before her.

Rowan went into Alyssa's room and got the belt. She fussed with the open top of the dress, folding it under so it looked a bit more natural. She stood in the full length mirror and took a picture and sent it to Alyssa to get her opinion.

Chris quickly texted Rowan to meet him at the pub when she was ready, he had some good news he wanted to share.

Rowan read the text and sent back "okay" in response. She gnawed her lip and looked at herself in the mirror and sighed.

Alyssa picked up her phone and studied the picture. Rowan was wearing make up. She smiled. She bit her lip and nodded. She fired off a text.

"U look gorgy :) Jewelry?"

"THX. ***blush*** Just the bracelet. Chris says he has good news, wonder wot's up. Off out-pub-then dinner" She sent back.

Alyssa smiled at Rowan's text. And sent a quick one back.

"Have fun."

She shut off her phone and put it on the counter ready for Jack's text. She smiled at the neat pile of completed paperwork and began to file it away.

Jack hurriedly went to his car when he was done for the day. He pulled out his phone and texted Alyssa he was on his way.

Rowan put her words to actions and headed for the pub, twining and un-twining her fingers as she went. She quickly lit up and smoked while she walked and kept watch for Brian.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie finally released her sister from her death grip of a hug and patted her cheek.

"I hope they find mum soon," Ronnie told her sister. "I have some questions I want answered and Ray might have to hold me back if I don't like them," she added.

Roxy nodded.

"Your questions will no doubt be more emotional than mine. I want to know stuff too. I'll be there for you Ron," she told her sister.

She patted her wrist and wiped her tears away.

"Come on then. Customers an all!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks, Rox," Ronnie said. "Yea, let's get to it."

She saw Gene and Alex walking in and waved cheerily at Alex. She saw Ray behind them and swallowed hard. How did she manage to miss him so much over such a short period of time? Pathetic, she chuckled to herself and hurriedly began to assemble the drinks she knew they would order.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brian was nearly done with his shift. He pulled out his cell phone and called Roxy. He'd spotted a nice looking little restaurant he wanted to take her to.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Max wandered into the pub and noticed Gene and his team were there. He immediately went up to the bar and handed Ronnie the money for their drinks. Gene glanced at him in surprise.

"I owe you a lot more than that, Mr. Hunt," Max told him, his voice thick with emotion. "You cleared my son's name. How do I repay that?"

Gene clapped a hand on Max's shoulder.

"It's my job Branning. But ta very much for the drinks all the same," he smiled. "You find Bradley yet or do you need some help? Shazzer over there could find a needle in a haystack and then some," he said as he gestured at her.

"Thanks," Max said. "I'll keep that in mind. Anything I can ever do for you let me know."

He reached over to shake Alex's hand and then Chris and Ray. He then got himself a whiskey and went to sit down.

Roxy smiled at the wistful look on Ronnie's face as Ray walked in. She left Ronnie to fix their beverages and went to get a glass of rum for Patrick.

Ray grinned at Ronnie as she got them their drinks without even asking what they wanted. He took them off the bar and handed them around to their intended recipients. He went and took his pint and leant against the bar close to Ronnie.

Alex smiled as Max shook her hand and took her wine off Ray with a word of thanks to Ronnie.

Ronnie smiled at Alex and gave Max his change then leaned on the bar. She slid her hand over and tapped Ray's finger.

"Roxy apologized," she told him softly so Roxy wouldn't hear and smiled.

Ray looked up at her and grinned.

"That's great news Ron. You've made up then I take it?" he asked.

After his 'mistakes' so far in their relationship he had learnt that Ronnie could hold a grudge. He had also learnt that she could blow things completely out of proportion when the mood took her. He wondered what on earth had possessed him to fall in love with this barmy woman but worked it out when he looked back up at her face. He didn't need a reason. He loved her. Pure and simple.

"Yes, it's good to have my sister back. After what Danny said, she believes me now and supports me. Shame it had to happen like that, but it's about time."

She reached out and hooked his fingers with hers.

Ray smiled back at her and twisted his hand over so that he was holding her hand properly.

"Unfortunate circumstances, but every cloud has a silver lining right?" he said as he took a large gulp of his pint.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan walked into the pub and spotted Chris at the bar. She took a deep breath and walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and smiled delightedly when he saw her.

"Look at you gorgeous," he said to her and kissed her. She blushed.

"Thanks. After ransacking my wardrobe for dinner I realize I have nothing that isn't 'serviceable' or 'just comfortable'. I think I need to have Alyssa take me shopping," she laughed softly. She accepted the lemonade Ronnie handed her and gave her the money for it. She took a sip. "So, what's the big news?" she asked him.

"I got promoted to Detective Sergeant," he told her excitedly.

"Oh, acuisle, that's brilliant," she said and hugged him.

Chris looked at her. "What does that mean?" he asked you. "You did say you would explain later," he added.

Rowan grinned. "Acuisle mo chroi, it's Irish, it means 'pulse of my heart'," she told him and wrapped him in a hug. "Now, where are you taking me for dinner? But if you say the café, I might have to slap you," she teased.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa looked around as her phone beeped, signaling an incoming text. She smiled guessing it was from Jack after a glance at the clock. She placed the folder in it's place and picked up her phone.

"At salon. X Lyss" she sent back.

She twisted around and assuming it wouldn't be long until he arrived, began to hurriedly put away all of the folders she had left on the counter, filing paperwork as she went.

Jack pulled up outside the salon and gave the horn a quick beep to let her know he was outside, then he got out of the car and waited by the door.

Alyssa looked up as she heard the car horn go. She smiled as she glanced out the window and saw Jack. She put away the remaining folders and grabbed her stuff. She waved goodbye to Amira, who was working on her last customer, and made her way outside.

She admired the sight of Jack resting against his car for a moment as she pushed open the door to the salon and walked towards him. She kissed his cheek.

"Afternoon," she smiled at him.

Hello, yourself," he said with a grin and then took her face in his hands and kissed her properly. He let her go, opened the car door and bowed as he gestured her to get in. He went around and got in.

"So, how was the first day and where am I taking you to celebrate?"

Alyssa sat down in the car and buckled her seatbelt. She turned and looked at him as he climbed in too.

"It was mainly paperwork and invoices. Chelsea was a bit hostile but that was to be expected," she shrugged.

She raised an eyebrow at his suggestion of a celebration.

"Jack, I merely switched jobs. We don't need to celebrate."

"But it's a better job; of course it calls for a celebration, and seeing you again after such a long day, also cause for celebration," he grinned and started the car. "Now, what does my lady desire?"

Alyssa smiled at his words and picked her brains. She wasn't especially hungry. She stared out of the windscreen and drew ideas.

"Well, I'd quite like to go shopping but I'm not going to make you endure it, I can drag Alex, Rowan or Ronnie along later in the week. Besides, Rowan and Chris are out to dinner tonight" she told him as she leant back into the seat of the car.

"Well then shopping it is. Where to? I'll take you one place, then we go eat. I wouldn't want to create a girl shopping void."

Alyssa smiled at him and watched him as he drove. She reeled off directions as they went. She knew the route to her favorite shopping centre like the back of her hand.

Jack drove cheerfully along following Alyssa's directions. He rolled down the window as he smoked and told her to play whatever she wanted on the radio.

Alyssa fiddled with the radio stations until she found the one she wanted she tapped her foot along with the music as it blared out and filled the car.

Alyssa got out of the car once Jack had parked and walked to the pay and display machine to get a ticket. She came back and stuck it to the windscreen.

Jack smiled and then walked over and slung his arm around her shoulders.

"So, I assume this is lingerie you will be trying on asking for my opinion about," he asked cheekily.

Alyssa fitted her arm comfortably around his waist. She looked at him at his question.

"If you are very lucky" she replied beaming at his adorably cheeky look. She mulled over his question.

"I do need new underwear though" she added thoughtfully.

"Result," he said happily and gave her shoulders a squeeze. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Though mind you, I'm just as happy to see you out of it."

Alyssa laughed at him and then gazed up at him mischievously after he whispered in her ear.

"Really? Well we will have to see what we can do about that won't we" she told him as she lead him down the street.

"Mmmmm," was all he said and cleared his throat.

Alyssa smiled as she heard his habit of clearing his throat. She loved it. It told her how he was feeling. He still felt nervous around her. She leant into him slightly as they walked to reassure him.

He felt her lean against him a bit and tightened his arm around her shoulders.

"Where is this place?" he asked and looked around curiously.

Alyssa pointed to the shop she wanted to go to a little way ahead.

"That one there next to Boots," she explained as they drew nearer.

"I was beginning to think we were going to walk all night," he joked. "And what, apart from sexy lingerie will you be looking at?"

Alyssa looked at him.

"New jeans, probably shoes if I see any and I need a new mascara, mine's running out," she explained.

In her mind she had comprised a list of the shops she intended to go to and the order she wanted to visit them in.

He looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. "Exactly how many shops do you intend to visit?" he asked her, slightly alarmed.

Alyssa counted through them in her mind.

"Only 3, I have a pretty good idea about what I want and where to get it," she said.

This shopping trip was purposeful as she knew exactly what she wanted and which shops she would go to get her items. If she wasn't sure or was with a group of girls no doubt she would spend hours trailing around window shopping and impulse buying but she didn't think that Jack would appreciate that.

"Okay," he nodded gamely and followed her into the shop.

Alyssa let go of him and looked around for anything that caught her eye. She went delving through the racks picking up garments she liked the look of. She chewed her lip deliberating her choices then shrugged and grabbed Jack's hand as she headed to the changing rooms.

"Whoa," Jack said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the changing rooms. He wondered if maybe she had something besides trying on lingerie on her mind.

Alyssa released him and carried the garments into a cubicle. She shut the door and picked one of the lacy pieces of material to try on first. She undressed and folded her clothes carefully before removing her underwear and trying it on. She glanced at herself in the mirror before deciding she wanted Jacks opinion. She unlatched the door and peeked around it.

Jack looked up as he heard the door creak open.

"Something wrong?" he asked her.

Alyssa smiled at him.

"I need your opinion," she told him, she vaguely heard her phone beep but ignored it for the moment.

She glanced briefly at the other people waiting for their partners or friends to finish changing and bit her lip.

"You're going to have to come in here though."

She didn't feel like sharing her half naked body with everyone in the changing rooms.

Jack grinned, glanced around, got up and joined her in the tiny room. He looked down at her and drew in his breath sharply. He hadn't thought she really would model lingerie for him. Oh, this woman was something else!

He put his hands on her shoulders and slid them down her arms.

"Well," he cleared his throat. "Of course you look fantastic." He shrugged and slid his hands to her back and drew her to him, pressing her tightly against him.

"If you had any doubt..." he trailed off and then pressed her against the back wall and kissed her. He moved his hands around and filled them with her breasts, caressing them softly.

He broke off the kiss and trailed his lips across her cheek and to her ear. "Oh, Lyss," he breathed. He slid one hand down her belly and beneath the frilly material of the tiny knickers she had shown him and began to stroke her. He captured her lips for another kiss, aware that he ached to be inside her.

Alyssa felt herself being pushed into the wall and found herself trapped between the cold wall and him, she felt herself weaken at his hands as they manipulated her body. She was very conscious of their surroundings and she broke the kiss to speak.

"Jack..." she breathed.

One hand held onto him whilst the other moved from his shoulder, down his front and found it's way past his belt and into his trousers. She felt his arousal and gasped.

"We...public...changing room..." she mumbled partially coherently, trying to make a sentence as she began to work him with her hand.

She kissed him again and wondered about security cameras. Rather perverted if there were security cameras watching the changing rooms in a lingerie shop. She thought this momentarily before Jack's kisses brought her back to earth.

Jack moaned into the kiss as he felt her hand on him. He responded by thrusting a finger inside her warm wetness as he teased and stroked her. Oh, god he wanted her and he knew she wanted him. He broke the kiss off again and moved to her ear.

"I need to be inside you, Alyssa," he breathed into her ear, he punctuated his request by thrusting a second finger into her.

Alyssa stifled a moan by kissing him again.

"Jack, it's a public place," she protested.

Her morals were severely compromised as she felt his fingers tease her. She wanted him. She knew it. But in a changing room? She panted for breath as she fought against herself. She was losing.

She gave into herself and him and moved her other hand down to undo his trousers.

"Jack," she breathed into his mouth.

"Lysss," he moaned as he felt her unfastening his trousers. He stroked her one final time and then wrapped his fingers around the scrap of lace and tore it off her. He grabbed her leg and raised it to his hip as his clothes dropped. He thrust wildly into her, unable to contain himself.

Alyssa gasped as he entered her and wrapped her leg around him securely. Her arms moved back up to his hair and her fingers found themselves running through his hair. She planted swift kisses on his neck and tried to be as quiet as possible.

Jack whispered her name in her ear over and over again as he moved frantically inside her. His hands clutched her hips as he thrust hard into her. He could think of nothing but the fusion of their flesh and the smell of her perfume filling his nostrils.

Alyssa clung to him tighter and moved to kiss him. She caught his lips. She was close. The risk of their current location made the whole experience more exciting. Only a few meters away there were people trying on lingerie. Alyssa moved her hips as much as her current position would allow, and met his thrusts as he made them.

Jack thrust hard one final time and felt himself explode within her. He broke off the kiss and panted for air as quietly as he could. He rested his head on her shoulder and pressed against her tightly. Their position didn't bother him at all. He remembered a drunken fumble in a restaurant toilet some years ago. He slid his hands up and behind her shoulders and held her tight.

Alyssa gasped for air and she felt him press her to him. She moved her arms so they were around waist instead of his neck and she pushed herself further into him.

"I cannot believe we did that," she whispered into his shoulder.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brian frowned. Why wasn't Roxy answering? He put the phone down and parked the cab where it belonged. It looked like Max had already left. He dropped his money pouch through the mail slot and shoved his hands in his pockets to walk over to the pub.

Roxy saw Brian come inside and smiled happily at him. She got him his usual drink and placed it on the bar ready for him. Then hurried over the other end of the bar to serve another couple who had just entered her pub.

Brian gave Roxy a slow smile and a wink and sat down in front of his drink. He saw all the coppers were here again but no sign of Rowan. He huffed a sigh that he'd been interrupted earlier. She needed to be taught a lesson about lying.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Arghee Bhaji all right?" Chris asked Rowan. She nodded. "That's fine." She finished her drink and placed the empty glass on the bar. "I'm ready."

Chris put his empty pint glass down and took her arm.

"Later, mate," he said to Ray and waved at Ronnie.

"Thanks again, Guv," he said to Gene.

Gene nodded and patted Chris' shoulder then took another drink of his pint.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie nodded, a bit too choked to speak at that moment. She'd seen his eyes a moment ago and thought she knew what he'd been thinking and she felt herself go a bit weak. She gripped his hand tightly, glad Roxy was serving the people who had just come in so she wouldn't have to let go his hand.

Ray felt her grip on him tighten and he squeezed her hand in response. He wondered what had made her increase the pressure she was exerting on his hand and gave her a questioning look.

Ronnie brought her other hand to cover his and gazed into his eyes. She smiled and leaned close to him.

"Soooo, when do I get to cuff you?" she asked curiously and raised an eyebrow at him.

Ray nearly choked on his pint as he took another mouthful. He spluttered and looked at her slightly shocked. God, this woman was kinky. Yet he couldn't resist her and he was pretty sure that she knew it.

"What!" he asked her, shocked at her seemingly innocent question.

She blinked at him and smiled.

"You heard," she said. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer to her and pressed her cheek to his. "I want to cuff you and do whatever I want to you," she breathed in his ear.

Ray slowly licked her cheek as she spoke into his ear. He smirked at the words. He drew back slightly as her grip on his shirt loosened and he kissed her gently.

"Well, we will have to accommodate your desires then won't we," he replied casually as he drew away and took another gulp of his drink.

Ronnie rolled her eyes and wiped her cheek. She grinned and propped her elbow on the bar and stuck her chin in her hand. She looked at him steadily.

"I don't think you'll be disappointed, DI Carling," she commented in a sultry tone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy placed the money in the till and scanned the bar for customers. Satisfied, she moved back over to Brian and beamed at him.

"You have got to pay for that you know," she told him indicating the pint held in his hand.

Brian grinned and handed her the money.

"One for yourself," he told her. "So, tonight?" he asked her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You know most of those questions Gem is asking you are in the way of a test," she told Chris as he held her chair for her at the restaurant.

"Glad you told me," he said wryly. "Some of them are really personal and all. Not sure I want to share stuff like that."

"It's in the way of a personality test. She'll learn quite a lot about you from how you answer and she'll read the traces of your aura off the paper," she grinned at his discomfiture.

"Did she do that with Brian?" he asked.

"No," she answered shortly, nearly snapping. "I wasn't allowed to stay in touch with my kin during our time together."

"Sorry, love."

"Don't be. It's fine. I'm coping. I got back in touch when it was all over. I never said much of anything about what happened, though Gem probably suspected. I'm surprised she actually hasn't said anything. She can be quite pushy that way. She's waiting for me to come forward I reckon."

He took her hand and gave her a sympathetic smile.

Rowan thoroughly enjoyed having dinner out. She forgot how much she'd been cooking for others lately. Even her great passion for cooking had to dim sometimes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy placed his cash into the till and looked up at him.

"Tonight?" she questioned smiling at him. She turned and poured herself and drink then handed him his change, studying him as she took a careful sip of her drink.

"Well, you can stay over if you like," she suggested with a small shrug and placed her drink behind the bar as she went to serve the group of girls trying to get her attention.

Brian smiled as she walked away. He liked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Max sat and had another drink, mulling things over in his head. Jack was proving to be tough to get hold of and not returning his calls. He sighed and glanced over at the woman Gene had pointed out. He had to start somewhere. He got up and carried his drink over to where she sat.

"So, Mr. Hunt says maybe you can help me find my son," he said to her quietly, "so I can tell him Archie's killer is in jail and he can come home now."

Shaz looked up.

"Mr. Branning right?" she asked him.

She was fairly sure that he was Max Branning but she needed to be sure.

Max nodded. "Max," he added and held out his hand. "I don't have much to go on. I think my brother Jack helped my son and his wife disappear but he's making himself scarce. I don't think he gets along with your DCI there," he nodded in Gene's direction. "I'm also not sure if the news that the real killer has been found wouldn't sound better coming from the police rather than me. That Marsden cocked things up enough as it was," he sighed and signalled for another drink. He looked at her glass. "Do you want another?"

Shaz nodded and handed him her empty glass.

"Half a lager, please."

She thought carefully as Max walked to the bar. Bradley Branning. Shouldn't be too hard compared to finding Glenda. And she was nearly finished with Glenda anyway. A new 'project' wouldn't hurt.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray gave Ronnie an amused look.

"I'm sure," he commented.

Ray drained the rest of his pint and slammed the glass down.

"Stick another one in there."

"Yes, sir," she said in that same tone and sashayed over to get him another pint.

"I'll have another and all if you're getting," Gene broke in, startling Ronnie so she nearly dropped the glass. She glanced at him and he gave her a wicked grin. She pulled Gene another pint as well and looked at Alex. "Another?" she asked. Alex nodded and turned to Gene.

Ray grinned at Ronnie's shock at Gene's sudden order.

"So what's in the folder?" Alex asked. She still wanted to know what he had said to Ray but planned on getting it out of him gently so that he didn't suspect.

Gene looked at her.

"A surprise, and if you're a very, very good girl Bolly, I just might share it with you," he answered smugly and handed Ronnie the money for his pint and Alex's wine.

Alex rolled her eyes. Frustrated. She sipped her wine and crossed her ankles as she thought.

"What does being a 'good girl' entail?" she asked.

"Well, it means you don't ask lots of questions for a start, woman," he replied and drained half his pint.

Alex huffed. If he thought she wasn't going to ask questions, then he was labouring under a false hope.

"So, what were you saying to Ray in the cafe earlier?"

"I was telling him about the meeting we were having when lunch was over. I wanted him to understand the need to hurry," he looked at her and frowned slightly. "Are you going to cross-examine me every time I talk to one of my team?"

He drained his pint and gestured for another.

Alex nodded simply.

"Yes, I am, when I think you're with holding information from me. I like to know what's going on Gene, it frustrates me to be kept in the dark," she explained to him.

She was fairly sure he already knew this information about her. They had worked and spent most evenings together for at least 3 years now.

"So, does that mean you want to go home now, then?" he asked her in a silky tone and slid his hand up her leg.

Alex narrowed her eyes at him.

"Possibly, but I'd rather know what's in the file and what else you said to Ray," she leaned closer to him and brushed her cheek against his as she moved to his ear.

"So stop trying to distract me."

"Well, I'm not telling you anything until we get home because this is not the right place," he growled back and ran a finger along her cheek.

He moved back, picked up his pint and drained it then looked at her expectantly.

Alex sighed and stared at him incredulously. She relented however, and followed his example by draining her glass too. She gave him a 'happy now!' look as she placed her empty glass down next to his and stood up.

He grinned and put his hand on her back as he walked with her out of the pub, sliding it down to her bum once they were outside. He opened the door to the Quattro for her and waited for her to get in.

Alex bit back a protest as he groped her arse and slid into the car, leaning out to grab the handle and pull the door shut. She folded her arms and waited for him to climb in beside her and take her home.

Gene climbed in and started the car.

"You are gonna love this," he promised her and sped off home.

Alex looked at him curiously but didn't question him as he drove. Once he stopped the car she spoke.

"Going to love what?

"I'll show you when we get home," he told her. "Trust the Gene Genie."

He pulled up in front of the flat and jumped out of the car and came around to open her door.

'Ever the gentleman,' she thought as he opened her door for her.

Alex stepped out of the car and pulled out her house keys. She walked to the front door leaving Gene to lock the car and let herself into the flat.

Gene followed her into the flat. He pulled the folder out of his pocket, slid off his coat and hung it up. He went into the kitchen and pulled out the leftover spaghetti and shoved it in the microwave to heat it up. He turned, leaned against the kitchen counter and held up the folder.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" he asked her.

Alex had been watching and waiting. At his question she walked towards him.

"Yes," she replied confidently.

Alex got close enough and grabbed for the folder in his hand.

Gene smiled.

"I think you'll find we can go whenever you like now. I'm not sure a party setting would have been a good idea in case something kicked off," he said to her and then went to dump the leftovers onto two plates while she looked at the single sheet of paper the folder contained. A single sheet of paper with Pete's current address on it.

Alex looked at the paper as she opened the folder and read it several times, memorizing it perfectly. She swallowed and looked up at him, eyes bright.

"Can we go now?" she demanded to know.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie giggled and took Ray his pint. She then did a circuit of the pub and picked up all the empty glasses. She had to do some work at least.

Ray drank from his glass and watched Ronnie absentmindedly as she went about her work. He was rather looking forward to this evening now that he was on a promise. Even if her idea was slightly kinky.

Ronnie could not wait till the night was over. The idea of total control over her lovely bit of rough! She couldn't believe he was going to actually let her handcuff him.

She glanced over at him and caught him looking at her. She winked.

Ray gulped at Ronnie's wink. Was this such a good idea? Mind you, she had let him do what he wanted to her without complaining. Surely he should return the favour. He felt a little uneasy.

Ronnie had to stifle a laugh at the look on Ray's face. Did she imagine he looked a bit scared? While she was sure he would let her have her way with him she was also sure that he could not be trusted to keep his hands to himself. She just hoped he didn't break the bed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Max brought Shaz her drink and placed it on the table. He sat down.

"Is Bradley going to be in any sort of trouble? I mean, I know he's cleared of Archie's murder but he did run, although to be honest I don't think he wanted to. Jack had him and his wife both in a pretty bad panic," he told her.

Shaz took the drink and sipped it and then placed it in front of her on the table.

"He shouldn't be in any trouble. He did nothing wrong. DCI Marsden is sadly very bad at her job and has a record of convicting the wrong people for major crimes. As far as we are concerned, Bradley is in no trouble at all," she reassured him.

Max nodded. "Hope you're right."

"I'm hoping now that the big announcement about that Danny character was made, Bradley will come home on his own," he paused and took a sip of his drink. He fished into his suit coat pocket and handed her a piece of paper with numbers on it. "I have that. Jack gave it to me and I put it away. For all I know it's Bradley's phone number," he said with a shrug and he gave a slow smile.

Shaz took the paper, looked at it and then folded it neatly and pocketed it

"Thank you. Any information you have could be useful."

"I don't know if Jack will be of any help to you, as I said he's being elusive. He runs R&R though. He may talk to you, he may not. But I'm sure he knows more than he was willing to tell me," he drained his drink. He handed her a business card. "Call me when you know something?" he asked and smoothed his tie as he stood.

Shaz took the card from him and glanced at it briefly before placing it in the same pocket as the phone number he had given her.

"I'll be in touch."

Max nodded and left the pub. He was missing Alyssa and even the possibility of Bradley coming back wasn't keeping him as upbeat as it might.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris led Rowan to the pub when they'd finished dinner. He noticed Brian sitting at the bar so he led her to the other side of the pub where Shaz was sitting and sat Rowan down with her back to him. Rowan touched his hand in thanks and gave Shaz a small smile as Chris went to get their drinks.

Chris walked up next to Ray. "Alright mate? We're sitting over there if you want to sit with us," he told Ray and ordered his drinks from Ronnie.

Shaz smiled at Rowan as she sat down. She seemed to make Chris happy do Shaz had no objections to her.

"Hey, Rowan, how's things at the cafe?" she asked for want of something to say.

"Okay, I think, thank you," Rowan said to Shaz and put her large bag on the table and pulled the packet out and began going through it. "I've got some new recipes I'm going to try out tomorrow," she grinned excitedly and shoved her hair behind her ears. She wasn't used to wearing it down and since she'd not had time to get it cut it was down around her shoulders.

Ray picked up his pint and strode over to Rowan and Shaz. He briefly patted Rowan's shoulder as he passed by her to take the seat next to Shazza.

"Alright, ladies."

"Hi, Ray," Rowan smiled at him brightly. She grabbed a pen out of her bag and dropped her bag back on the floor and stuck the pen sideways in her mouth. She began to page through everything, setting the photos to one side and pulling out the occasional piece of paper and holding it aside with one hand while she sifted with the other. She glanced at Shaz again and took the pen from her mouth. "How is it being a DC?"

She glanced up as Chris came back with the drinks and gave her an exasperated look at the scatter of paper and pictures on the table. She gave him a pathetic look and a goofy smile and moved things out of his way.

Shaz watched what Rowan was doing curiously. She started slightly at the question then beamed.

"It's great, instead of doing everyone else's paperwork and constantly making ridiculously sweet cups of tea I get to track people we can't find. I love it," she replied enthusiastically.

Ray grinned at Shaz' outburst and took another sip.

"Not to mention bossing the rest of us around, Shazza," he added with a smile.

Shaz looked at him with narrowed eyes for a second, deciding whether he was taking the piss or not, his expression convinced her not, and she shrugged.

"I just passed on instructions is all," she replied nonchalantly.

Once Chris had put the drinks down, she shoved the photos out of her way and in his direction and placed the papers she wanted directly in front of her. She put her pen down and looked at Shaz, her expression slightly dreamy.

"It's so wonderful when you can do what you love," she said. "I was happy just to work in the café if they were willing to let me bring in some of my own ideas. But when Jane sold me the place," she paused, "I still can't quite believe it sometimes," she giggled and shoved her hair back again. She sighed. "I swear I am going to shave my head," she muttered and then laughed at the look on Chris' face.

"Not really," she placated him and put a hand on his arm. "It's just longer than I'm used to and I don't normally wear it like this."

She grabbed her bag up and delved through it and managed to find a hair tie. She shifted through the papers again.

"For example, Gem just sent me some recipes I asked for last time I wrote to her," she tapped the pages. "Next theme night, Mexican food," she grinned again and took a sip of her drink.

"Can I have more vodka in there?"

Chris rolled his eyes and went back to the bar.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

Ronnie smiled at Chris and fixed Rowan's drink.

"Chris, while you're here can I ask a favor?" Ronnie wanted to know.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Can I borrow your handcuffs?"

He looked at her in surprise, his eyebrows nearly into his hairline. "What?"

"Please," she whispered. "I'll make sure you get them back first thing. I mean, I live downstairs you know," she reminded him.

"I guess," he said and fished them out of his inside jacket pocket, taking care no one could see. "You're lucky. Normally I leave them at the station, but I forgot."

"Why leave them there, Ray always has his," she wanted to know.

"Cause the first time I had them on me and they fell out of my pocket when I was at Rowan's place, she went completely mental. I don't know why but she was terrified of them and all. So I don't keep them on me when I'm off work."

He nodded at the cuffs. "Make sure I get them back."

She nodded and slid them into her pants pocket and slid Rowan's drink to him.

Shaz watched Rowan with interest. Her relationship with Chris was adorable and seemed stronger than her and Chris' relationship had ever been. Chris looked at her differently too she noticed. Shaz felt a smile creep across her face.

"So, Mexican night. I'll have to see if Alyssa wants to dress up in costume again," Rowan said excitedly then she paused. "Oh yea, that reminds me, that Careers Fair thing Jack asked us to go to is this week. I'm going," she looked from Chris to Ray.

Chris nodded. "Yea, I think the Guv will be all right with it. Only a couple hours after all," he shrugged.

Rowan looked at Shaz. "You should come too, as a woman on the police force, good role model," she said and took a careful sip of her drink. She glanced sideways at Chris again.

Rowan made a face and looked back at Shaz. "So?"

Chris began absently looking through the photos again, stacking them up into a neat pile before they ended up on the floor.

Shaz looked up. Careers Fair? If Ray AND Chris were going and she went along too that left DI Drake and the Guv to manage on their own. Mind you they were working on their own project at the moment.

Shaz nodded.

"If the Guv can spare all of us I don't see why not," she shrugged.

Ray watched Chris and Rowan with amusement. "Well I'm going. I already told Jack I would."

Rowan grinned and quickly texted Alyssa to let Jack know Shaz was going to the Careers Fair too.

She glanced at Chris before she bent to make some more notes on the recipes.

"You really love those pictures don't you?" she laughed.

"Yeah, it's interesting seeing someplace I've never been. See people who are close to you," he looked at her. She nudged him with her shoulder.

"Well they're all as loud and as rowdy as the other 'cept for Gem. And it's humid and there's mosquitoes this big," she told him, her accent thickening. She gestured the bug size with her hands and he looked at her in disbelief.

"Give over," he said to her.

"Not lying," she grinned. "Of course," she tapped one photo of a farm. "Gem's farm there has a really nice hayloft," she looked at Chris and raised her eyebrows and then laughed at his expression as he caught on to what she was suggesting.

Ronnie came over, ostensibly to check on everyone's drinks. In reality, she just wanted to be near Ray.

Rowan looked at Ronnie and noticed an odd shape in her pants pocket. Was that what she thought it was?

"Ronnie, why..." she began. Ronnie shot her a look and Rowan immediately stopped. She blinked twice and suddenly realized that they were in fact handcuffs in Ronnie's pocket and she had a good idea what Ronnie intended to do with them. "Why don't you sit down?" she asked, hoping she hadn't been silent too long.

"Sure," she said and sat down next to Ray. Rowan had to blink again and swallow. She really could not believe the amount of energy the pair generated. They could power a small town! She quickly took a drink.

"What's all this?" Ronnie asked and picked up a picture.

"Oh, got a package from back home," Rowan replied. "It's pictures of my kin and stuff like that. Keep me up with the local gossip," she shrugged and grinned. "Now that Gem says my sister," she tried not to choke over the word, "has moved away I might go back for a visit."

"Who's Gem?" Ronnie wanted to know. Rowan reached over to flit through the pictures when Chris held a picture out to Ronnie.

"Granny Emmeline," Rowan said. "Gem for short. She raised Momma when Momma's parents died when she was 10. She's not Blood but good as. She's one quarter Monacan Indian and tough as old boots. Got the business end of her switch more times than I like to think about. I remember once, she caught me smoking in the barn and laid into me," she chuckled. "I thought it was because she caught me smoking, but no, it was because I had the idiocy to do it in the barn. Could have burned it down."

"I didn't know you had a sister," Ronnie said curiously as she looked at the photos, absently passing them to Ray as she finished each one.

"I don't anymore. She disowned me, I wasn't her sort of people," Rowan said, her tone dark. She put a hand on the envelope that held her sister's wedding photo. She reluctantly pushed it across the table. "Her wedding picture is in there if you want to see it. Gem sent it to me so's I don't forget. As if I could," she finished quietly.

Ronnie slid the photo from the envelope and gasped, her eyes wide. "Wow," she breathed. She took in the clearly well-built woman Rowan said was her sister. She looked at the stunning face framed by a cloud of raven hair. She could see the resemblance though. But the eyes, there was something about the woman's big blue eyes that ruined the whole effect. She shook her head and looked at Rowan.

"I'm sorry. Roxy and I don't get along a lot of the time but she's my sister. Not sure I could live without her," Ronnie said softly.

Rowan nodded. "We got along once. Then, she grew up and she changed. She couldn't accept the family anymore."

Chris squeezed Rowan's hand and she squeezed his back. She gave them all a small smile.

"Sorry, didn't mean to go all maudlin on you there," she took a sip of her drink and made some more notes on the recipe.

Ray hadn't notice Rowan's pause and had slung his arm around Ronnie's shoulders as she sat down next to him. He listened with interest to the pieces of Rowan's past and looked curiously at the photographs that Ronnie picked up to look at.

He studied the wedding day one. There was definitely at resemblance between Rowan and her sister. She seemed pretty, but something about her wasn't quite right. It changed his perspective of the dark haired woman instantly.

He handed the photo back to Rowan and finished his pint. He smiled at the scattering of papers across the little table they were gathered around. He turned to look at Ronnie.

"What time does your shift finish?" he wanted to know how long he had until she had her wicked way with him. He would have to mentally prepare himself for that.

Shaz drained her lager and stood up. She eased her way out of the little group.

"Night guys. I'm off home" she smiled at the words as they came out of her mouth then moved to grin at her friends around her as she waved goodbye and went to leave the pub.

"Bye Shaz," Chris said.

"Have a good night," Rowan added. She noted the time and started gathering everything together to put it back in the packet.

Ronnie smiled at Shaz and turned to Ray. "I don't know. I'll have to ask Roxy what time I can leave."

She glanced over at her sister who was talking to Brian. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to her sister.

"What time am I done boss? LOL"


	30. Chapter 30

**We do not own Eastenders, Ashes to Ashes or Waterloo Road**

**Chapter 30**

Roxy frowned slightly as she heard her phone go off. She sighed and dug around until she found it behind the till. She saw a message and a missed call. Curious, she opened the missed call details and saw Brian's number. She bit her lip and read the message from Ronnie. Roxy smiled.

She looked over at Ronnie and sent a quick one back.

"We're not busy, go if u lyk :)"

Roxy shut off her phone and turned back to Brian.

"I have a missed call from you," she told him questioningly.

He smiled at her. "I called earlier to tell you I was on my way."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie felt her phone go off and quickly slid it open. She read the message from Roxy and smiled and showed it to Ray.

She leaned over to Chris and Rowan.

"Looks like we're out of here," she said with a slow smile and a sidelong glance at Ray.

Chris didn't want to stay in the pub knowing Brian was there.

"We should leave too," he said to Rowan. She understood and shoved the packet back in her bag and drained her drink and stood.

Ray gulped and shifted nervously in his seat. He had read the text and knew roughly what waited for him at home. He stood with Ronnie

"I'll see you tomorrow, Chris. Bye, Rowan" he said as confidently as he could and he walked outside. She could do nothing if she didn't have his handcuffs. He patted his pocket to make sure they were still there. 'In his pocket they would remain' he thought to himself firmly.

Chris and Rowan followed Ray and Ronnie out of the pub but stayed behind them. She stifled a smile and wondered what Ronnie would think if she knew how scared Ray seemed to be at what awaited him.

Ronnie held back a smile. She was so looking forward to this! She patted the pair of handcuffs she'd got off Chris; one pair for each wrist should keep him from breaking anything or hurting himself. She fully intended to make it worth his while. She slid an arm around his waist and kept her hand protectively in the pocket with the cuffs.

Ray slid an arm around her casually. He realised he was exceedingly apprehensive about her plans for him. That apprehension was growing the closer they got to her flat. He kept on hand in the pocket containing his handcuffs. As long as he had them she could do nothing.

Ronnie slid her arm from around him and bounded up the steps. She opened the door and went inside, gesturing him to open the flat while she held the door for Rowan and Chris. Rowan turned and winked at Ronnie as she passed her in the doorway. Ronnie barely nodded and let the door close behind them before following Ray into the flat.

Ray walked into the house and nodded goodbye to Chris and Rowan.

He collapsed onto the sofa and watched Ronnie warily as she came into the house.

Ronnie shut the door and saw Ray on the couch. Why did he look so nervous? She paced across the floor to him and reached down and took his hand and pulled to get him to stand up.

"C'mon," she said and waved her free hand in the direction of the bedroom.

Ray allowed her to pull him up and walked with her to the bedroom. He moved ahead of her and pushed open the door. He stood back to let her in first

Ronnie walked into the bedroom and turned to face him. She let go his hand and grabbed the bottom of his shirt to pull it off.

Ray helped her pull his shirt off his body and he threw it to the floor. He wrapped her in his bare arms and kissed her gently.

Ronnie kissed him back, her hands slipping down to divest him of his trousers and then gently pushing him towards the bed.

The back of Ray's legs hit the bed and he sat down on the edge of it. He pulled her closer to him and shook the trousers from his legs.

Ronnie slid from him and reached down to toss his trousers aside. She chuckled when she saw he'd left his socks on and she removed them and tossed them aside too.

She stood up and took his hands in hers again and kissed him, then broke off and looked into his eyes.

"Okay," she said softly. "Lie back on the bed," she paused. "Please."

Ray eyed her warily then did as he was told and lay back into the soft coverings of the bed. He still wasn't sure about this. He liked to be in control when it came to the bedroom.

Ronnie took Ray's arm and moved it to the post of the headboard. She slid the cuffs she'd borrowed from Chris out of her pocket and rapidly locked his wrist to the post. She walked over to his discarded trousers and fished out his own cuffs and walked to the other side of the bed and gently took his other arm to do the same.

Ray watched slightly shocked as she pulled a pair of police regulation handcuffs from her pocket. He growled. Chris. He twisted his body and frowned as she pulled his own handcuffs out and used them against him.

Ronnie heard him growl and hesitated before locking his other wrist to the headboard. He allowed it. She gave an inward sigh of relief and then sat down to pull off her boots. She left her clothes on however. She turned and looked at him and smiled a slow, sultry smile.

"Acres and acres and it's all mine," she purred and then climbed on the bed and straddled his chest. "Would it help very much," she began, as she put her face close to his, "if I promise to let you do this to me?" she asked and kissed him.

She then proceeded to explore every inch of him with hands and lips, something she rarely seemed to get the time to do. She paid particular attention to his reactions and made sure to continue something for a time if he seemed to like it. She then focused on his prodigious equipment, taking him in her hands and using fingers, lips and tongue to make him moan. She stopped when she thought he was close and looked at him as she trailed her fingers over his thighs.

Ray grunted and groaned in delight and frustration as she explored the contours of his body with her long fingers and gorgeous mouth. He wanted to flip her over and do the same to her but this was made impossible by his current predicament.

"Should I stop?" she asked him softly, "or keep going?"

Ray raised his head from the pillows and looked up at her as she stopped what she was doing. He gave her an exasperated look in reply to her question.

"If I say stop will you release me from the cuffs?" he asked her.

Ronnie laughed low in her throat at Ray's question and shook her head.

"No, I was referring to this," she said, her voice thick with lust. She caught his gaze and held it and then deliberately licked the length of him from root to tip as he watched. "Maybe I'll stop then," she continued in that same throaty purr and slid off the bed. She stood and began to slowly and provocatively remove her clothes, holding his gaze as she did so. When she'd tossed her clothes aside she climbed back on the bed and then slid her naked body along his until her face was near his again. She kissed him hungrily and slid her fingers along his arms and then down his sides.

She raised herself up and looked, he was still ready to go, so she lowered herself slowly onto him, lifting up, then lowering herself a little farther each time. She pushed herself down fully and then stopped, and sat there with him inside her.

She leaned back and picked up something near her foot and held up the cuff keys. She brought her face to close to his again and then began to move on him with agonizing slowness. She reached for the headboard and gripped it in her hands as she moved on him, slowly and steadily. Her breath began to come in soft pants as she looked at him.

Ray groaned as she lowered herself onto him. Her face was just out of reach. Even if he stretched he wouldn't be able to kiss her. He thrust upwards to get her to move faster and change the stupidly slow rhythm and stop torturing him.

Ronnie let go the headboard and placed her hands on either side of Ray's head and kissed him. She increased the pace of the rhythm slightly, coming down hard on him every so often. She found she couldn't take it anymore. She didn't care what he did to her; she just wanted his hands on her. She reached out and unlocked first one set of cuffs then the other.

Ray took full advantage of being able to move again and immediately flipped her onto her back. He thrust into her faster, kissing her and tracing her curves as he did so, making the most of having the freedom to do whatever he pleased with his hands once more.

"You're amazing," Ray said to her.

Ronnie weakly raised a hand to touch his cheek and realized that since she'd been unable to scream around his kisses she'd shredded the bed sheet. She dropped the pieces of material and touched his cheek as she gasped for breath.

"So are you," she choked out, "so are you."

She closed her eyes and tried to will the tremors to stop. She cracked her eyes open and looked at him from the corner of her eyes and wondered if he knew what he did to her. She decided if he didn't know she wasn't going to tell him and clenched her teeth as she shuddered again.

Ray saw Ronnie shudder, and felt the tremors as she shook in his arms. Concern instantly flared.

"Ron? You okay? Please, don't tell me I did it again," he asked her panicking slightly and looking for the nearest phone just in case.

He saw her teeth clench and knew that if she was in pain she was trying not to alarm him. His natural worry for her grew.

Ronnie startled at Ray's sudden panic and she sighed inwardly. She should have realized how it might seem to him. She'd gone harder than usual. Seeing him cuffed and at her mercy had been very heady to say the least.

"Ray, I'm fine," she gasped. She leaned up and whispered in his ear.

Ray smiled in comprehension and drew her into his arms. He dragged up some of the badly abused bed covers and pulled them over the top of them with his free hand. Happy he pulled her closer to him and made sure she was comfortable.

Ronnie pressed herself to him, not easy as she felt quite boneless. She wondered how he was going to act now that he knew what he could do to her. She began to regret her promise for him to cuff her in return and sighed.

Ray felt her sigh and lazily opened his eyes and looked at her. He mumbled sleepily to her as he closed his eyes again.

"Sleep, Ron."

"Love you," Ronnie breathed as she fell asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I'm sorry," Jack breathed back and kissed her neck. "I…you…." He sighed. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "You make me crazy," he finally said.

"Don't apologize, I'm not complaining" Alyssa smiled and kissed him one last time.

"So, this one?" she asked pointing to the bra she was wearing

"Or one of those?" she inquired gesturing to the others still hanging up.

Jack stared at her, mouth agape and then burst out laughing. He let go of her and yanked his trousers back up, retrieving a scrap of lace from the floor at the same time. He held up the remains of the knickers she'd been trying on.

"I'll pay for this," he said, still chuckling. "And, I like them all."

Alyssa looked at the lace that were knickers until a few minutes ago. She smiled broadly and nodded.

"Okay, now," she held up the remaining underwear she and picked up and held them against her. "Which one?"

He grinned and pointed out a few pairs. He couldn't look at her. He knew he'd want her again and he didn't want her to get thrown out of the shop or get arrested for lewd behavior.

"You get dressed," he whispered in her ear and then pointed his thumb at the door to let her know he was going to wait outside. He kissed her and then hustled out of the changing room and cleared his throat as he casually smoothed his clothes and sat down.

Alyssa shut the door behind him and laughed quietly as she heard him clear his throat. She quickly dressed and separated out the ones he had chosen from the ones he hadn't. She emerged from the cubicle and smiled at him happily.

Alyssa reached out and took his hand as he stood. She casually lead him out of the changing room and back into the main area of the shop.

"What will you say if they asked what happened?" she questioned pointing to the torn lace in his other hand.

He grinned and help up the shredded scrap of lace. He pulled the price tag off it and wadded the material into his fist.

"I'll tell them I wanted to wear them home," he said with a grin.

Alyssa grinned at him and leaned to kiss his cheek. She lead him to the till and handed over her garments and pulled out her purse to pay for her new lingerie. She handed over the cash and then stood back to let Jack explain about the knickers he had torn.

Jack handed the cashier the price tag from the pair he had torn still hidden in his hand.

"I'm paying for this pair. They felt so nice I decided to wear them home," he said with a cheeky grin.

Alyssa bit back a laugh and settled for a huge grin as the cashier gave him a confused look but accepted the situation.

Once everything was in bags and paid for Alyssa grabbed his hand. She remembered that before Jack had come into the changing room she had got a text. She pulled out her phone and looked at the text. It was from Rowan.

"Shaz is willing to do the careers fair too," she informed him as she flipped her phone shut again.

"Excellent," he commented. "Now, we have to eat. I am starved," he said and wrapped his arm around her.

Alyssa held onto the bag with one hand and looked up at him. A glance at Boots triggered her memory.

"Just need to pop in here first," she told him.

Alyssa quickly walked to the makeup counter and picked up her usual mascara and purposefully marched to the checkout. She paid and was back at his side in under 6 minutes.

"Now food?" she resumed their previous conversation as her arm slipped back into its customary position around his waist.

Jack tossed aside the cigarette he'd been smoking as she came back out. He grinned and hustled her towards a burger place he'd seen earlier as his stomach growled in agreement.

Alyssa found herself sitting down with a cheese burger and Pepsi in front of her. She bit into the burger and pulled a face. She took the burger apart and removed the gherkins that lingered inside. Satisfied that she had removed the slimy green monstrosities, she remade the burger and took another bite. This time she was happy.

Jack dug into his food. He couldn't believe how hungry he was. He winked at her as he inhaled his cheeseburger.

Alyssa smiled at him as she munched on the delicious mixture of bread, cheese and meat. She licked her fingers once she had finished and drank the rest of her Pepsi.

Jack shrugged, secretly relieved she was done shopping.

"Your carriage awaits," he replied and stood and offered her his arm.

Alyssa took his arm and walked with him back to his car. She slipped inside and strapped herself in. Her shopping got dumped in the back of the car and she picked up the pay parking ticket and folded it up and slipped it into her bag.

Somehow, Jack thought, the walk back to the car seemed to take less time than the walk to the shop. He wondered why that was and shook his head. He climbed into the car and set off towards her flat.

Alyssa watched out of the window during the journey home. She waited for the car to come to a complete halt before she moved.

"Are you coming in?" she asked as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

Jack glanced at his watch and looked at her.

"Okay but only for a little while, school tomorrow and all," he said.

Alyssa nodded. She had work in the morning too but fortunately she didn't have to get up quite so early now she worked at the salon.

She leaned over and reached into the back to get her stuff then got out of his car.

He followed her to the door, tossing the torn scraps into the bin as they passed.

Alyssa let herself into the flat and held the door open for Jack. Once he was inside she shut the door and made a beeline for her bedroom. She unpacked her new lingerie and placed it into a draw.

Alyssa walked into the kitchen and spotted Rowan and Chris curled up on the sofa. She smiled.

"Hey, Guys."

Rowan waved and got up and joined Alyssa in the kitchen.

"I can't believe I am about to ask this," she said. "But, it seems I need more than functional clothes. I could use some help."

Jack stifled a laugh and went to sit down.

"Hiya," Chris said.

"Hey," Jack said back and looked at the screen to see what they were watching.

Alyssa beamed at Rowan.

"When do you want to go shopping then?" she inquired.

She made her way over to the fridge and pulled out a couple of cans for Chris and Jack. She went and placed them on the coffee table in front of them then pulled out the orange juice for herself.

"I've no idea, it's not as though this is something I've done before. I'm not much of a shopper. I'm pretty much gonna put myself in your hands here," Rowan said with a shamefaced smile.

Chris and Jack looked at each other and smirked. Jack leaned over to Chris.

"Shopping doesn't have to be so bad," he said, "depends on what you're buying," he grinned.

Alyssa over heard Jack's comment to Chris and turned her head towards him. She gave him an impish grin then turned back to Rowan.

"We'll find something perfect for you Rowan, trust me" she said beaming.

Rowan poured a cup of tea and then saw Alyssa's face at something Jack said. She peered at her flatmate. "You didn't," she breathed so only Alyssa could hear and put her hand over her mouth in shock.

Alyssa bit her lip at Rowan's reaction and her memories of the changing room.

"Not my fault. Blame Mr. Bad Influence over there," she whispered back, gesturing at Jack as she spoke.

Rowan brought her other hand to her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"And what lesson did we learn from this?" Rowan stuttered.

Alyssa thought carefully, ignoring Rowan's laughter.

"Never invite Jack into your dressing room when you're trying on lingerie?" she shrugged.

Alyssa had been perfectly serious in her reply but in all fairness had expected laughter to be Rowan's reaction.

She grinned back at her friend's words and hugged her. Alyssa called after Rowan as she departed to her room.

"Night, Ro."

She smiled at Chris as he dashed after her. She drained her orange juice and placed the glass in the sink and moved to sit by Jack on the sofa.

Jack looked at her.

"What were you talking about in there?" he asked her with a half-smile. "And should we go to your room and," he broke off and whispered in her ear.

Alyssa smiled and stretched back on the sofa.

"Rowan wanted to go shopping" she shrugged. "She also miraculously guessed what happened when we were looking at lingerie," she confessed.

She listened intently as he whispered in her ear. God, he had some filthy ideas. She grinned, turned her head and kissed him, then grabbed his hand and led him to her room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene looked at her in surprise.

"Bit late don't you think? Wouldn't tomorrow be better?" he asked. But he knew she was desperate.

"Look," he said and put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes, he put his hand under her chin so she couldn't look away. "Let's eat, then we will drive by, make sure they are there. But we are not going in…she won't thank you for keeping her up late if she has school. We'll make a proper visit tomorrow."

He stared into her eyes and waited.

Alex nodded with a small sigh and pulled her plate towards her. She stood and fished some cutlery out of the draw. She handed a knife and fork to Gene then sat down and proceeded to eat her leftovers from yesterday. Focusing entirely on her food.

Gene made short work of his food. He could see Alex was barely keeping it together and he hoped he would be able to keep her from leaping from the car when they drove by Pete's house. He idly wondered if it was a mistake to drive there tonight but he realized if he didn't do it for her she might well take the keys to the Quattro while he was sleeping and go herself. He rinsed his plate and went outside to wait have a cigarette and wait for her to finish.

Alex wolfed down the remains of food on her plate that had looked more appetizing before she had started eating. She checked her reflection in the mirror and grabbed a jacket and her keys to the flat. She shut the door behind her and looked at him expectantly as she went to stand by the Quattro.

Gene tossed aside his cigarette and climbed into the Quattro. He brought it roaring to life and drove off in the direction of Pete's residence. He found the street with little effort and drove slowly along, watching for the house number. He spotted it and slowed to a stop in the middle of the empty street. He took hold of Alex's arm and twined his fingers with hers so she couldn't leap from the car. With any luck she wouldn't realize he was attempting to restrain her.

Alex grasped his hand tightly as his fingers slipped between hers. She inhaled sharply and studied the building. She watched the windows and scanned for any trace of Molly. Her breathing got heavier as she searched frantically for a sign that Molly was in the building.

He watched Alex go into a near panic.

"Calm," he said in a low tone. "Be patient, it's a house, not a lot of windows to watch. Just be patient. Pretend it's a stake out," he added.

Alex took several breaths and closed her eyes to calm herself. She relaxed and loosened her grip on his hand. She opened her eyes and looked back at the house calmly. She waited. Even a glimpse of Pete would do, just so that she knew it was the right house.

Gene suddenly but quietly moved the car to one side of the street and shut off the lights. He pointed at the door of the house to keep her from asking why.

Alex frowned at him but looked at the door. She gasped at what she saw.

Molly was standing in the doorway watching as Alex's bastard ex-husband walked towards the shiny car in the drive. Alex glared at him as he go into the car and pulled out of the drive. Excitement took over.

"Gene, we can go and get her now!"

Gene tightened his grip on her arm and leaned and slid his other arm around her.

"Alex, stop. Don't get hasty. We go slow and you only talk to her. We take her nowhere without his permission, I will not have you getting arrested for kidnapping," he told her.

Alex glared at him. Molly was her daughter! He couldn't tell her what she could and couldn't do.

"KIDNAPPING! Gene! She's MY daughter!" she snapped back. She pulled out of his grasp and moved to open the door.

Gene leapt from the car and bolted after her.

"Alex," he hissed and reached for her. "You don't know what he's been up to since he's had her. Tread carefully or you will lose her forever. She's old enough the courts will listen to her if she says she wants to be with you but do NOT go in there like this or you will cause problems," he swung her to face him and fastened her gaze with his. "Softly, softly, Bolls," he said with a tone of finality.

Alex's expression softened as she saw the truth in his words. She squeezed his elbows and nodded. She leant forward and rested her head on his chest, breathing him in as she tried to calm down. Once she was satisfied she let him go and walked slowly towards the house.

Gene stayed close behind her. As they reached the door, he grasped her hand and squeezed it before she rang the bell. Then he stood to one side so Alex would be the focus when her daughter opened the door.

Alex closed her eyes as she felt Gene draw backwards away from her and reached out to ring the bell.

Molly looked up, a little annoyed, as the bell rang. She paused the movie she was watching and clambered skilfully over the assortment of chairs to leave the living room and trail down the little corridor, mindful of the rip in the carpet that had tripped her up more times than she could count, until she reached the front door.

She peered through the little glass peep hole in the centre of the door, Dad had told her countless times to do this before opening the door and not to open it unless she knew the person outside. Last time it was someone she didn't know, he had had a proper go at her. Personally Molly thought that particular instruction was pointless. The peep hole was small and old and there were scratches and dents covering the little surface so much that it rendered the person outside completely indistinguishable.

Resigned, Molly twisted the lock and opened the door. As she took in the appearance of the woman before her she gasped.

"Mum?"

Alex beamed at her daughter and kept Gene's words in her mind as she looked at her daughter, she was taller and her hair had got slightly darker, she had changed the style of it too.

"Heya, Molls," she replied softly to the not-quite-so-little girl before her.

Molly's mouth was still wide open. Her face broke into a smile and she threw herself into the arms of the woman she had not seen for nearly 4 years. she breathed in the familiar smell of her mother's perfume mixed with the spicy smell of her favorite shampoo.

Alex clutched Molly to her and stroked her hair, tears leaking from her eyes as her arms encased her daughter tightly.

Gene could not help but smile that Molly was happy to see her mother. He backed away from the door closer to the sidewalk so they could have their teary moment. He lit up a cigarette and studied the neighborhood.

Alex and Molly drew apart. Alex had wet tear marks down her cheeks and the top of Molly's head felt a little damp.

"Mum, you're crying!" she said with a small giggle at her mother's sentimentality.

Alex smiled down at her and brushed the streaks away with the back of her hand. She still and her arms wrapped around the girl in front of her.

"Molly, how long until your Dad gets back?" she asked hurriedly

Molly gave her mother a curious look.

"He's gone down the pub with Dan and Geoff," she told Alex. "Why?" she asked inquisitively.

Alex sighed and stroked her daughter's cheek.

"I don't think he wants me to see you, I don't want him flying off the handle" she told Molly. She was glad to see her daughter's curiosity was still alive. Pete hadn't stamped that out at least.

Molly nodded slowly. She hadn't seen her mum for almost 4 years. She had maintained a hope that she would get in touch. A hope that diminished with every day that went by.

"Why didn't you call me, Mum?"

Alex held Molly's face between her hands and gently stroked her temples with the tip of her forefingers.

"You father changed your number, and moved house so that I couldn't find you. He severed all means of contact Molls, I looked everywhere I could think of," she explained soothingly.

Gene stayed facing the street, listening to the conversation behind him with one ear as he smoked. He took a deep breath and let it out slow, glad that everything was going smoothly so far. He had a feeling now that Alex would resist leaving until she could face off against Pete. He wasn't looking forward to trouble. He sniffed. Well, maybe a little. He thought he'd quite like to punch Pete in the face.

Molly nodded at the words, they made sense. Pete had bought her a newer, swankier version of the blackberry Evan had got her. This model had neither Evan nor Alex's numbers in it, just Pete's and his then girlfriend's. Actually, it probably still had Julie's number in it even though she and Pete had broken up ages ago.

Molly sighed. "What happens now?"

Alex smiled at her daughter. No change there. Still the intelligent child she had left.

"Now Molls, I have to talk to your father and come to..." she paused trying to find the right words. She wanted to scream herself hoarse at her bastard ex. "an arrangement" she finished.

Molly smirked. "You mean you have a huge go at him," she clarified. Alex smiled and nodded.

Gene raised his eyebrows at Alex's comment and Molly's interpretation of it. He sighed. Things were definitely going to kick off. He lit another cigarette and wished he'd talked her into waiting. He had no idea what state Pete might be in when he came home from the pub.

Alex was aware of Gene's chain smoking a little way away. She was also well aware that he was still in ear shot. She knew enough about Pete's pub trips to know they had ages before he came home. She intended to be gone by then. She didn't want to confront him yet.

"Molly…"

Alex was cut off as Molly started to speak.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

Alex looked over at Gene, she smiled.

"I had help," she said with a nod in his direction.

Her mother's gaze drew Molly's attention to Gene for the first time. She narrowed her eyes slightly as she looked him up and down.

Gene nodded as Molly shook his hand and then shoved his hands back in his coat pockets. He gazed at the door, his face it's usual dour appearance.

Alex sighed and pulled Molly back into a hug.

"Molly, I've got to go. I don't want to be here when your dad gets back," she confessed.

Molly clung to Alex tighter in a silent protest of her words.

"I don't want you to go!" she exclaimed holding ever tighter to her mother's middle.

Alex prised herself out of Molly's grasp and held her shoulders.

"I have to Molls, I'll see you very soon. Promise," she vowed to her daughter and kissed her cheek.

Molly nodded and reluctantly went back into the house, trusting Alex and accepting her words. She understood why Alex would not want to be around her dad. Especially not when he was fresh from the pub. They would both do something they would regret.

She locked the door and went straight into the front room to stare out of the big window and watch her mother leave her again.

Alex sighed and wandered back over to Gene.

"Can we go home please," she asked him wearily.

Seeing Molly had drained her. She had tried to do the right thing and hoped that she had, she didn't want to be around when Pete got back. She wasn't ready for him. Not yet.

Gene nodded silently and walked back to the car, aware of Molly watching from the window. He glanced at Alex and saw how tired she was. He wished at that moment that he could break every bone in Pete's pathetic body.

Alex climbed into the Quattro and leant back into the seat, closing her eyes. She would have quite liked to put a seatbelt on but didn't want Gene berating her because of it.

She sighed and opened her eyes to look back at the house. She spotted Molly at the window and gave her a small wave.

Gene drove away from the house carefully and drove them home. She didn't look up to his usual driving antics.

"So, do you think she'll say something about you showing up?" Gene asked curiously.

Alex shook her head.

"She's a smart kid. She'll have worked out if I didn't want to be found at his house, then telling him isn't going to be a good idea" she replied.

She turned her head to face him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said as he pulled up in front of the flat. "Thank Shaz as well, she found the address by tracing the forwarding order. I thought it might be worth a go."

Alex smiled at him as much as she could in her present state of exhaustion. She sighed and got out of the Quattro. She fished in her pocket for the key and got it in the lock on the door to let herself in.

Gene shut the door behind her and hung up his coat.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed," he said and picked her up.

Alex didn't protest but wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into him as he carried her to their bedroom.

Gene put her down and began to help her get undressed. He'd never seen her quite so gone.

Alex managed with Gene's help to change into her usual black silk shirt she wore for bed. She crawled across the bed and slipped under the covers.

She looked up at Gene, fighting sleep as much as she could. She didn't want to go until he was next to her.

Gene hurriedly got undressed and climbed in bed next to her. He laid on his back and pulled her to him and held her close.

"We'll go back tomorrow, like I said," he promised.

Alex snuggled into him again and used his shoulder as a pillow. She draped an arm over his middle possessively.

"Thank you, Gene," she breathed as her eyes began to droop.

"You're welcome, Bolly," he said and kissed her forehead.

Alex felt his arm cradling her and fell deeper into her stupor.

"I love you, Gene," she murmured as unconsciousness claimed her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene woke up relatively early the next morning. He grabbed a shower and got tea and coffee going. He was glad to see Alex has simply slept and not got up in the middle of the night and changed her mind and gone after Molly. He took the coffee into the bedroom and woke her up.

Alex opened her eyes drowsily at his touch. She smiled at him and sat up in bed. His hair was still damp and she guessed he had had a shower already. She took her coffee off him and sipped it, burning her tongue as she did.

"Morning."

"We've got court this morning and after I guess we're going to pay Pete a little visit," he remarked as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. "So I reckon you should get your well-shaped arse in gear," he added and patted the subject of his comment.

Alex smiled at him and nodded. She passed him her coffee and stood up to get a shower. She emerged wrapped in a towel and dug through her draw to find some clothes to wear that were suitable for court.

Gene went outside to have a cigarette so he wouldn't be tempted to tear the towel from Alex's body. She was sexy when she was just out of the shower.

Alex walked into the kitchen, fully dressed, but with her hair still damp. She had finished her coffee and placed the mug in the sink. She pulled out a loaf of bread and absentmindedly placed a couple of slices into the toaster.

Gene came back in after finishing his cigarette. He made another cup of tea and dropped into a chair. Today was going to be a good day.

The toast popped up and Alex put the hot slices on a plate. She went and placed it in front of Gene, then got the butter from the fridge and picked up a knife. She gave both to him and retreated to the bedroom to dry her hair.

Gene looked at Alex in surprise as she put toast in front of him. He shrugged and buttered the toast and pushed the plate aside when he was finished. She was clearly distracted by the upcoming events.

/\\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan was up at her usual early hour. She had intended to prepare the breakfast burritos at the cafe but after her encounter with Brian she didn't want to walk alone. Instead, she pulled the several dozen tortillas she had handmade the previous night when she and Chris had got back from the pub and started making the burritos at the flat.

Alyssa awoke to the smell of something yummy flowing through the house. She grabbed her dressing gown and wrapped it around herself before leaving her room to investigate. She saw Rowan poring over something.

"Watcha cooking?" she questioned as she walked to get some orange juice from the fridge.

"Breakfast burritos," Rowan said as she scraped diced potatoes from the skillet she was frying them in into a bowl. "Scrambled eggs, bacon, potatoes and cheese," she said as she pointed to the bowls holding her burrito filling. "There's a couple finished there," she pointed at a plate on the kitchen table. "Have one," she offered with a grin and set about rapidly placing the filling on a flour tortilla and expertly folding it up.

Jack woke up and noticed Alyssa gone from beside him. He could smell food cooking and his stomach growled in response. He looked at the time. He had time for a shower before school he thought. He got up and pulled on his clothes from yesterday and went looking for Alyssa.

Alyssa picked one up and inspected it curiously. She tentatively bit into it and smiled at the flavors that burst into her mouth.

"Ro, these are amazing!" she said after she swallowed.

Rowan blushed. "Thanks. You want to help?" she gestured at the now nearly-empty bowls of ingredients and she only had about a dozen and a half burritos done. "It's easy, I'll show you." Rowan grabbed a tortilla from the plate and slapped it on the counter. She spooned on some scrambled egg, grabbed a handful of cooked and chopped up bacon and sprinkled that on, added a handful of the diced potatoes and then a handful of grated cheese then she showed Alyssa how to wrap it. "See, simple." She put the finished burrito in the carrier and started pulling out more eggs, bacon and potatoes to cook.

Alyssa watched Rowan's movements carefully and picked up the ingredients as she tried to replicate the burrito she had just made. She smiled as she finished it and placed it next to Rowan's example.

Jack walked into the kitchen. "Is it all right if I use the shower?"

"I'm good," Rowan said as she cracked eggs. "Shower away."

Alyssa turned her head at Jack's question.

"Sure, I'll grab one when you're done" she smiled at him then returned to her assigned task.

Rowan looked over at Alyssa's finished product. "Good job," she said and grinned. "Suppose I'll keep you."

Jack nodded at the girls' replies and headed for the shower. Chris stumbled into the kitchen yawning hugely. He made himself a cup of tea and sat down at the table.

"Don't forget you have court today," Rowan called over her shoulder at him as she focused on the bacon and potatoes. She dumped the finished eggs in their assigned bowl in front of Alyssa and then began to chop up the finally finished bacon.

"Alright, I haven't," Chris replied sleepily.

Alyssa smiled. She started on another burrito and soon got a steady rhythm going as she worked on making the food with a methodical accuracy.

She heard the shower go and pushed all thoughts of a soaking wet Jack out of her head and concentrated completely on spooning egg onto the tortilla.

Rowan glanced sideways out of her eye at Alyssa and chuckled.

"What is it about showers?" she asked softly of no one in particular.

"I'll have a shower when Jack's done, Ro, give us a break," Chris moaned, not quite hearing all of what she'd said. Rowan burst out laughing.

Alyssa chuckled. Rowan had this amazing talent to know pretty much what Alyssa was thinking. She had noticed that. Like yesterday, she knew immediately what had happened when they went shopping.

She would have a shower after Chris then, he had to be in work earlier than her and he had the court case, that was a bit more important than her job at the salon.

Jack hurried about his shower, aware that other people needed it. He threw his clothes back on. He usually kept a spare set of clean clothes in the office just in case. At a school you never knew what could happen and it had more than once kept him from having to walk around with food, paint or other substances all over his clothes.

He left the bathroom to go into Alyssa's room and get his shoes. "It's open."

Chris pulled himself up off the chair and stumped into the bathroom.

Rowan turned to watch him go, still chuckling. She turned from the stove having replenished the ingredients again and started counting burritos and then peered at the bowls to see if she could work out how many more could be made. She thought she had about three dozen, should be enough. She stood next to Alyssa to help make the last few.

Alyssa finished the remaining ingredients and neatly placed her creations with Rowan's. She grabbed the empty bowls and stacked them next to the sink.

She turned to see Jack coming out of her room. She wiped her hands on a tea towel and moved in his direction.

"You going?"

"Yes," he said as he slung his arms around her. "Time and tide wait for no man and all that," he said. "I'll call you on my lunch break."

He leaned down and kissed her.

Alyssa wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. She squeezed his bum and let him go.

"Go on then, can't have the headmaster being late" she smiled up at him.

Rowan grabbed up the container full of burritos and handed it to Jack to carry for her.

"I appreciate the ride," she said to him.

Jack looked at her, startled. "Sure, anything to help," he said.

Alyssa watched them leave with a wave as the door shut. She walked back into the kitchen and picked up her breakfast burrito. She sat back down and ate her breakfast while she waited for Chris to finish with the bathroom.

Chris came out of the bathroom all dressed, brushing his wet hair back as he walked into the kitchen. He looked at the plate Rowan had clearly left for him on the table. The burrito she had left him had a toothpick in it with a note taped to the toothpick saying "Eat" in large letters. He tossed the note aside and began to eat as he made himself another cup of tea.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, what are your intentions towards my sister then?" Rowan demanded to know as Jack drove her to the café.

He looked at her, mouth full of breakfast and chewed hurriedly and swallowed. "Pardon?"

Rowan began to chuckle. "Oh, your face. Really though, I think of her as my sister so treat her well. You seem a decent fellow, Jack, it would be a shame to have to kill you," she told him.

He looked at her, not sure if she was kidding until he saw the laughter on her face. He grinned. "You seem a decent lady, I'd hate to die," he joked back, then got serious.

"It's been a long time since I felt this way about anyone," Jack confessed. Rowan looked at him steadily and then nodded, satisfied. Jack stopped at the café and Rowan made Jack help her carry the other case. She didn't want to chance being alone.

She thanked him and surprised him by giving him a quick hug and a pat on the cheek before closing the café door.

Strange woman, he mused as he got back in the car and headed to school. Good breakfast though.

Rowan pulled out the Specials board and chalked the breakfast burrito special on it and placed it by the door. She would wait until she had a customer standing outside before she opened the door. She flipped the sign to "open" and would pretend she forgot to unlock the door.

She moved back behind the counter and plated up several burritos and put them near the microwave for quick access. She wound her hair into a quick knot and put a hair claw in to hold it and sighed. She hoped her soreness would be gone by that evening. The thought that she'd had to feign sleep to avoid Chris made her gnash her teeth in frustration, not to mention that Chris having found the ritual she'd planned to try and bind Brian had delayed her ability to do it. She hadn't remembered everything she'd written down and had to piece the paper Chris had torn back together. It would be at least two more weeks now before she could attempt it. She had to make sure she stayed around people until then.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bradley Branning woke up once again to the crowing of the local rooster. He sighed and shoved his head further into the pillow. He turned over and sat up. On the couch again following yet another fight. He loved his temperamental wife but she'd become excessively waspish not long after they'd gone on the run. He wasn't sure how much longer he could handle the fights.

He scratched the beard he'd grown to hide his facial features better and yawned. He missed his dad. He missed his family. He wondered if he would ever see them again.

"Bradleeee," Stacey's voice drifted from the cottage's kitchen.

"Yeah, Stace."

"We're out of tea," she told him peering around the doorway and fastening her gaze on him where he sat on the couch.

"I'll go get some," he sighed and went to pull on his trousers and shoes.

Bradley walked to the small village shop to get the tea bags, hunched down in his jacket against the crisp morning air. He glanced over at the large building that was the seaside resort where he and Stacey worked. He had the day off but couldn't remember if Stacey did. She'd be going on maternity leave soon anyway if he had his say in the matter. Her job helping the cleaners wasn't too onerous but he did worry, especially now they seemed to be fighting all the time. He wondered if she was getting enough rest. He hadn't slept in their bed for so long he couldn't say.

He bought the tea bags and some milk just in case and trudged back to the cottage.

Stacey slammed around the kitchen after Bradley left. He was doing her head in, she was pregnant, not an invalid. She knew part of it was the pregnancy hormones but she couldn't help it. She hated the cottage, she hated the village and she hated Wales. She was starting to hate Bradley. She wanted to go home.

Even their foray into Cardiff did nothing to ease her need for the city. And if she was honest, when they had gone to Cardiff, Bradley spent most of the time looking for locations where Doctor Who had been filmed. She rolled her eyes and contemplated the pantry again. She was hungry, but nothing looked appetizing.

She sighed and flopped onto one of the chairs at the kitchen table and frowned at the room.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie woke up feeling sore but pleasantly so. She stretched and listened to the snap, crackle and pop as she did so. She sighed. Today was the start of Danny in court. Just preliminary stuff but she didn't want to miss it.

She looked at Ray sleeping beside her and smiled. Last night had been amazing. She'd loved having the chance to explore and find all the little things that turned him on. She hoped he didn't regret allowing her to cuff him. She had to admit she was surprised that he seemed almost scared by it. Her big tough man. She ran a hand down his back and kissed him between the shoulders and then cuddled back against him again.

Ray shifted slightly and felt something deliciously warm curled into his back. He cleared his throat and looked behind him. He smiled as he saw Ronnie snuggled into him. He decided not to disturb her slumber and put his head back on the pillow with a happy sigh.

Ronnie heard Ray clear his throat and felt him shift next to her. She cracked open one eye and slid a hand down his arm and around to investigate what else might be "up". A nice morning session would not go amiss, she thought.

Ray tensed slightly, but lay perfectly still as he felt her hand travel down his body. As she neared her target he rolled over and ended up on top of her.

"Are you ever satisfied woman!" he asked her as he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the pillows.

Ronnie wrapped her legs around his waist as she attempted to shrug with her arms pinned.

"I don't know," she said with exaggerated innocence, "let's find out." And raised her head and kissed him.

Ray kissed her and then released his grip on her arms and rolled off. He lay on his back staring at the ceiling. This woman was insatiable.

Ronnie glanced at Ray wondering if something was wrong. She gnawed her lip and wondered if she should stop being so pushy in bed especially since he so clearly liked being in control. She kissed his shoulder and slid from the bed, heading for the shower, making sure to stop and stretch provocatively before she moved out of his view. Back to teasing then, it was more fun anyway. As she turned on the shower she wondered if he would ever follow through with that elusive promise of his to teach her a lesson. She allowed herself a smile at the idea.

Ray growled as she deliberately teased him. He threw back the covers and padded into the kitchen wondering what on earth possessed him to roll off her.

Ronnie showered quickly and towelled off and then wrapped the towel around herself to go and ransack the wardrobe. She grabbed up her phone as she walked by the bed and sent off a quick text to Roxy to find out if she wanted to travel together or meet at the courthouse.

Then she folded her arms and stared at her clothes, wondering what to pick.

Ray plodded back into the bedroom and watched Ronnie wrapped in her towel and felt his blood run south. He silently crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. He planted a kiss on her neck and stared at her clothes too.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy picked up her phone as it beeped in an irritatingly loud fashion. She fell back onto the pillows and read Ronnie's text. She sighed.

"meet u thre" she sent back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray curled his fingers into her towel.

"Ronnie" he grumbled into her ear. "I think you're wearing too much."

He plucked at the towel she was wearing to illustrate his point.

Ronnie closed her eyes and leaned back against him, feeling his hardness pressing against her. She slid her arms behind her and up around his neck and leaned her head back.

"Do tell," she sighed.

Ray kissed her exposed neck and pulled her body closer into him.

"Well, for a start this has to go" he breathed into her ear and began pulling gently on the towel that covered her.

Ronnie moved just enough for the towel to fall to the floor and then pressed her back against him again. She tilted her head and looked at him.

Ray looked at her and turned her to face him. He backed her against the wall and moved to kiss her. His hands roughly traced the outline of her body as he pushed himself into her.

Ronnie moaned and kissed him. She might be late but Danny would go to jail whether she was there or not she reasoned and slung a leg around his hip to encourage him deeper.

Ray slammed into her, pushing deeper. He would be late for the court case but it didn't take long to throw on a suit. The evidence against Danny was hardly inconclusive. He would go down. Anyway, Shaz wasn't going. He could say he was helping her on the Glenda side of things.

Ronnie dug her fingers into Ray's shoulders. She put her face to his and stared into his eyes. Her pants became a whine.

Ray stopped his hands from following the curves of her body and seized her hips in his hands, holding her steady as he maintained his pace.

Ronnie began to whisper Ray's name over and over again. She pressed her face into his neck and pushed her hips against him and then shrieked his name as the orgasm hit her.

Ray kissed her to stop the noises she was emitting. As much as he loved hearing her scream his name, his best mate now lived upstairs and it was still relatively early, he didn't want her to wake anybody up unnecessarily.

He slammed into her one last time and felt his own release. "Ronnie!" he groaned.

Ronnie kissed him back and felt herself go off again when he did. Oh, but he drove her wild. She clung to him, unwilling to let him go at that moment as she tried to catch her breath.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz was in work, early as usual. She sat at her desk and sighed at the case notes strewn across her desk.

The station was perfectly quiet this early in the morning, only young police officers, the super, the skipper and herself came in this early. The Guv too, until him and Drake finally got together. She knew she had at least half an hour before the rest of the motley crew dragged themselves into work.

Shaz put her hands into her pocket as she waited for the kettle to boil. Her fingertips brushed something. She pulled it out and remembered her conversation with Max the previous night. She sighed and picked up her phone and dialled the number on the paper.

Stacey huffed as the phone began to ring. Couldn't be work, she was sure she had a day off today. She levered herself out of the chair and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

Shaz heard a woman answer the phone. She bit her lip before answering. If this number was supposed to put her in contact with Bradley then surely this was his wife?

"Hello, can I speak to Mr. Branning, please?" she asked.

Stacey gaped as the voice on the other end asked for Mr. Branning. It was a female voice but no one she recognized. Jack had promised he would only give the number to Max.

"I'm sorry, who? No one named Branning lives here," Stacey said, making her voice sound confused.

Shaz frowned.

"Well, can you tell me who I'm speaking to then, please?" she asked

Immediately, she hooked her phone up to the tape recorder machine. There was every chance this woman was lying. Shaz would have to see if Max knew her voice.

"This is Mrs. Owen, who's this?" Stacey demanded to know. She was careful to use the fake name Jack had given them.

Shaz sighed. Their conversation was being successfully recorded. If this really was 'Mrs. Owen' and Max didn't recognize her voice then she wondered what the point of this number was.

"DC Sharon Granger, Mr. Branning has set me the task of finding his son." she explained.

If this was Stacey Branning then this information may make her a little less hostile.

"You're taking the piss. I don't know any Mr. Branning," Stacey snapped and slammed down the phone. She grabbed the bridge of her nose with her fingers and sighed. Great. How had the police got hold of this number? She scrubbed her face with her hands and waited anxiously for Bradley to get back.

Bradley came striding in a few minutes later with the tea bags and a pint of milk. He took in Stacey's face and gulped.

"Stace, what's going on, what's wrong?" he asked as he tossed the bag on the table.

"Just some bloody phone call. Bradley, either the cops have found us out or someone is having a laugh. But this woman called, she said she was police and was asking for you. What are we gonna do?"

Bradley sighed. He was at a loss. He folded Stacey in his arms.

"I suppose we can leave. It will mean we'll have to chance calling Uncle Jack," he suggested doubtfully. "Why don't you go have a shower while I put the kettle on and try to think of something?" he suggested.

She nodded and headed off to the tiny bathroom. Bradley scrubbed his fingers through his beard and then grabbed up the kettle and filled it and switched it on. He stuck the milk in the fridge and waited for the water to boil. What would they do?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz was a little startled as the woman hung up. She disconnected her phone and dug around in the records. She found Jack Branning's number and dialled it. No one picked up. She tried the number to the club and was relieved when he answered it. She explained Bradley's renewed situation.

Shaz hung up the phone after he brief conversation with Jack. If Bradley got in touch with him then he would be able to pass on the information. She dug in her pocket for Max's card and flipped it over to read the number. She dialled it and waited for him to pick up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Max stood outside the office smoking. He didn't walk as far away now that Alyssa was gone. He heard his phone ring and fished it out of his pocket.

"Max Branning."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When he'd finished with the drawers, Bradley started on the wardrobe. He put aside a top and a pair of jeans for Stacey and hurriedly tossed the rest into the cases. He wondered how long they had. The village was a distance out. They had the car. He went around the cottage grabbing up any other incidentals they might want, photographs mostly, of the two of them. He shoved them in the cases and then went outside. He looked at the car. Then he walked over next to the drive and scooped up a handful of mud and began to carefully smear it on the license plate and then smeared handfuls on the car.

He cleared the worst of the mud off his hands and went back inside. Stacey was out of the shower and getting dressed.

"Bradley?" Stacey asked worriedly.

"I don't see any choice, Stace. I don't know how the police got hold of that number but it can't be good. Get dressed; I'll get the things out of the bathroom."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hello, Max, it's DC Granger. I have just called the number you gave me and the woman the other end said she didn't know Bradley. However in cases such as this I don't believe that Mr. and Mrs. Branning are going to be telling the police where they are. I took a recording of her voice and I wondered if you would tell me whether you recognise it?" Shaz said into the receiver.

"Yea, course, anything. Do I need to come to the station or what? I can walk over there right now," he replied.

"If you wouldn't mind. If I eliminate this lead I can concentrate on something else," she informed him.

"I'm walking there now," Max said and hung up the phone. He half-walked, half-ran to the station and went inside, slightly short of breath.

"DC Granger, please, it's Max Branning," he said to the officer at the desk.

Shaz looked up at a knock on her door.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal a slightly out of breath Max Branning. She gestured for him to take a seat and pulled out the recording of the phone conversation she had shared with 'Mrs. Owen.'

"You ready?"

Max nodded his readiness and listened as she played the recording.

"That's Stacey," Max said right away. "We have to call back."

Shaz nodded. Mrs. Branning. The hostility had made her assume, however she had no way of telling for sure as she didn't know the woman.

Shaz redialled the number and handed the phone to Max as it rang.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Bradley, please. I have to eat something before we go," Stacey complained.

"All right, I'll put the bags in the car you eat. Try not to take too long, I'm not sure how long we have. I don't know how long it takes to trace a call."

"I don't either," Stacey said as she started throwing together some sandwiches, "but I hung up pretty quick."

Bradley nodded and went to fetch the suitcases.

Bradley whipped around as the phone began to ring. Stacey had her mouth full of sandwich but she looked terrified and was shaking her head, she didn't want him to answer it.

"I have to Stace, if it's the police we want them to think we are still here. Wrap those up and get ready to get in the car," he told her.

He picked up the phone.

"Hello," he said, trying to keep his voice devoid of accent.

"Bradley, that you?" Max nearly shouted.

"Dad? Oh my god, Dad, how did you get this number? We can't talk long, I think the police found us," Bradley said in a panic, torn between wanting to talk to his father and wanting to run.

"You don't have to Bradley, listen. The officer who called you earlier, I asked her to call you. Well, I wasn't sure if the number was yours or not, Jack gave it to me. But they found Archie's killer. He was arrested over the weekend. It was that Danny Mitchell. Look, come home. Please, you can come home now they said it's okay. Here, hang on," Max said.

"Tell him, DC Granger, tell him it's safe to come home," he held the phone at her.

Bradley looked at Stacey and covered the receiver. "They got Archie's killer."

Stacey clasped her hands together and her eyes went wide. She barely dared to hope.

"Did Max tell you that? Is it really true?" she was nearly shrieking.

"Stace, shh, I can't hear," he put the phone back to his ear, "Hello?"

Shaz took the phone. "Mr Branning? I called your wife earlier and attempted to explain to her. My name is DC Granger. My DCI took the Mitchell case from DCI Marsden. We have caught Archie's murderer and he is in court this morning. You are cleared of all speculation." she assured him. "We have a recording of Danny Mitchell's confession."

"Really?" Bradley said in disbelief. "That's great," he found himself having trouble breathing in the excitement.

"Stace, we can go home," he shouted. "We'll be there in a few hours. Where should I go?"

Shaz furrowed her brow in confusion at his question.

"Home, Mr. Branning. Go home; if we need to speak to you we will pop in."

"Right, we're leaving now. Tell Dad we'll see him today," he nearly hung up the phone and put it back to his ear. "Oh yea, and thank you."

He hung up the phone and caught Stacey in a hug.

"Let's go home," he said excitedly and led her out to the car.

An hour later the car broke down. Bradley got out of the car and lifted the hood but he knew nothing about the workings of the internal combustion engine. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and unthinkingly hit redial.

Shaz picked up the phone as it rang.

"Walford CID, DC Granger speaking," she said in her professional tone into the receiver.

"Yes, hi, errr, this is Bradley Branning, heh, we spoke on the phone earlier?" he ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. "Um, the car seems to have broke down and we're in the middle of nowhere and to top it off I think the phone battery is nearly gone."

Shaz quickly hooked the phone up to the tracking device so she could find his exact location.

"Don't panic, Mr. Branning. I'm tracing the call to find out where you are and I'll send a rescue team down to you," she told him simply.

Shaz smiled as his location came through and she informed him of where he was.

"I'll send someone down to help."

"Thank you," Bradley said, overwhelmed with gratitude. "I'm sorry, but since it was Dad I spoke to earlier I had thought he called from his phone. I wouldn't normally panic but with Stacey being so far along, I mean, she could have the baby over the next couple weeks, I get a little nervous," he rambled on.

Shaz listened to his ramblings in amusement.

"Don't panic her and don't worry. I'm sending someone to help you now." she reassured him and sent the instruction to the front desk. The skipper immediately went about sorting something out. Shaz handed him the paper with Bradley's location on it.

"Oh no, no, I'm not panicking her," he blurted. "In fact, I think she's asleep, heh. So, the killer turned out to be a Mitchell after all, that's something else," he commented.

"Yes. Marsden wasn't a very good DCI anyway, to be honest I'm not even sure how she got the job. But her replacement holds nothing against you, in DCI Hunt's eyes I don't think you ever were a suspect. But yes, we caught him robbing Roxy Mitchell of her money and then the evidence that he killed Archie Mitchell turned up," she explained.

He said his phone battery was going. Shaz didn't understand why he was still talking to her. Maybe with his wife asleep he just wanted someone to talk to.

"I'm sorry, I'm babbling. I just," he paused, "I'm trying to get my head around the whole thing. I mean, I'm free, it's just a bit much to take in and I'm sorry. You don't even know me and I'm just going on and on. Oh, I think I see someone coming. Thanks for your help, it's DC Granger right?"

Shaz chuckled down the phone.

"Don't worry, it's clearly a big thing for you. And yes, Shaz Granger, you're very welcome," she told him with a smile to herself.

He seemed nervous and clearly gobsmacked at his recent news.

"Ah, yes, help has arrived," Bradley commented, very relieved. "I will have to come in and make sure to thank your DCI for this," he added and the phone beeped loudly.

"Thank you again, uh, Shaz," Bradley began and then the phone died. He shrugged and flipped it shut and went to wake Stacey as the tow truck pulled up.


	31. Chapter 31

**We do not own Eastenders, Ashes to Ashes or Waterloo Road**

**Chapter 31**

Brian woke up to Roxy's movements and snaked his arms around her and kissed her shoulder.

"Morning," he said, his deep voice still heavy from sleep. He'd been a little rougher last night than usual. Rowan had frustrated him completely. He hoped Roxy didn't mind. She hadn't seemed to. He'd had to cover her mouth at one point to keep her from screaming and waking up her daughter. He felt himself harden at the memory and slid closer to her.

Roxy sighed and turned her head to look at him. She kissed his nose.

"Morning," she replied.

She stroked his arm and held it in place around her. She could feel him pressing into her leg as he slid his body closer to her.

Brian took the fact that she didn't move away or say she had to leave as an open invitation and covered her body with his.

Roxy dropped her phone and moved her arms down his sides so she could place her hands on his waist. She held him on top of her and kissed him deeply.

Brian smiled into the kiss and got busy making her moan.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brian finished with Roxy and lay there attempting to catch his breath.

"Would you like me to drive you to court?" he asked her.

Roxy panted rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. She had felt a little sore when she had woken up, it felt worse now. She shifted into a more comfortable position and looked at him.

"Yes, please."

"Right then, I should get to work and get the cab and I'll bring it over here, dear one," he said as he took her hand and kissed it. He got out of bed and quickly dressed. "See you soon," he told her and ran a hand over her hair.

Roxy watched him go, a small smile dancing around her face. She sighed and gently eased herself out of bed. Oh yes, that was painful. Flat shoes today it seemed.

She managed to get to the bathroom and into the shower. She stood still allowing the hot water to caress her body and sooth her aches and pains.

She was dressed and had struggled downstairs. She had arranged cover for the pub and someone to look after Amy. All she could do now was wait.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brian grabbed his cab keys and after a brief good morning to Max drove to pick up Roxy at the pub. He sent her a text to let her know he was outside.

Roxy smiled at her temporary barman and left him completely in charge. If he had any problems then Aunty Peg was upstairs and she had given him Christian's number. She had warned Christian about the situation so if he did call him then he would not be taken aback.

Brian got out of the car and opened the door for Roxy. She grinned as she saw Brian open the car and climbed inside.

He was going to have to find some reason not to spend the night with her that night. She would need a day of rest.

Roxy stepped out of the car and smiled at Brian. She noticed the shiny red car with the two coppers that had locked her in that pokey room. She scowled momentarily. They may be on the same side but that didn't mean she had to like them.

Roxy took Brian's offered arm and winced as she walked up the steps to the entrance hall of the court room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As soon as Chris was out of the bathroom, Alyssa had dashed inside and jumped under the flow of hot water.

She emerged just before the boiler had run out of hot water and towelled herself dry. She wrapped the towel around her hair and put her dressing gown back on. She hurried out of the bathroom and into her bedroom.

Alyssa came out dressed and ready to go. She picked up the remains of her burrito and sat down opposite Chris as she ate hungrily.

"Have there been any more 'incidents'?" she asked him curiously. Rowan had said nothing to her and hadn't seemed to be acting weirdly, but Alyssa hadn't really been around Rowan a lot recently.

"She's not said anything and I haven't noticed any new bruises or anything, so hopefully not," Chris replied after he'd swallowed his mouthful of food. "I'm trying to make sure she's not alone. Charlie took her shopping yesterday; she said he would be staying with her while she shopped. But she was out in town anyway. Not likely she'd run into him," he added.

Alyssa nodded pleased that Brian hadn't seemed to have gone anywhere near her recently. She hadn't told anyone about Brian overhearing her warning to Max. She decided she wouldn't. No point having Chris and Rowan worrying for her too, besides she didn't think it likely that Brian would go after her the way he was doing to Rowan.

"I think everything's okay so far," he said and finished the last of his breakfast. He looked at his watch and went to put his shoes on. Ray would be here any minute so Chris could drive them to court. He wondered if Ronnie would be joining them or going with her sister.

"Good," Alyssa nodded confidently. She didn't want Rowan getting even more hurt than she already was.

Alyssa picked up the empty plates and moved to the sink. She filled it with hot soapy water and made a start on the washing up. The salon had a later opening time than the car lot which meant that she had some time to kill before she had to be there.

Chris came back out of the bedroom with his shoes on. He saw Alyssa doing the washing up.

"You know you can leave that for me to do sometimes," he told her. "I need to make sure I pull my weight around here."

Alyssa smiled.

"Do your fair share of cleaning and chip in for food and you're fine. Don't worry, besides, doing the washing up relaxes me. I don't mind doing it" she told him with a shrug.

"Okay, just don't want anyone thinking I'm not willing to help out," he grinned.

He looked at his watch. Where the hell was Ray?

Alyssa bit her lip as she heard Ronnie's screams downstairs. Boy, did that woman have a pair of lungs on her. She plunged her hands deeper into the soapy water and tried not to listen and immersed herself in the task at hand.

Chris looked up when he heard Ronnie's shriek.

"Ray, we have to be in court mate," he groaned and put his face in his hands.

Alyssa laughed at Chris' protests to the activity downstairs. She finished washing up and picked up the two tea towels. She threw one at him.

"Distract yourself," she told him and set to work on drying all of Rowan's cooking equipment.

Chris snagged the towel out of the air and set to drying, grumbling about Ray and his poor sense of timing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex came out of the bedroom, hair dry, make up done and generally ready to go. She took the empty plate from in front of Gene and put it into the sink. She felt a bit queasy. She gripped the edge of the counter as she waited for the nausea to pass.

Alex turned and looked over at Gene, easing her hold on the counter top as the waves of nausea passed. "What time is court?"

Gene looked worriedly at Alex.

"Are you all right? You're not getting sick are you?" he asked. He looked at his watch at her question. "We've less than an hour."

Alex closed her eyes and took several deep breaths until she felt marginally better. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I'll be fine," she assured him.

The most logical conclusion for her sudden nausea was that she was worked up over Molly and Pete.

"Nerves," she added explaining her theory in one word.

Gene nodded his understanding. "Molly?" he asked, certain that was the cause of her nerves.

Alex sighed and nodded. She was not looking forward to seeing her ex again. She walked over to Gene and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

Gene held her close.

"Don't worry Bolly, I'll be there with you. He won't dare step out of line. I'll make sure of it," he assured her gruffly. "And if he does, well I'll make sure he regrets it. I'm sure we can find some reason to nick him," he grinned reassuringly.

"Come on, let's get going." He kissed her quickly and led her out to the Quattro.

Alex closed her eyes as he hugged her and tightened her grip around him, listening to his words. She nodded, believing and trusting every word he said.

Alex followed him outside into the Quattro and smiled as she got in. Another death-defying ride through London, she thought.

Aware of Alex's stomach issues, Gene chose to drive more carefully than usual to the courthouse. He got out of the car and smiled.

"I'm looking forward to this," he grinned.

Alex smiled at his enthusiasm and swallowed carefully as she stepped out of the Quattro. She straightened her blazer and checked her appearance in the shiny reflective surface of the Quattro.

"Let's do this" she said as a huge smile crossed her face.

Gene shut the car door and followed Alex inside.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray picked her up and moved her to the bed. He kissed her soundly as he lay her down and untangled her arms from around his neck.

"Ronnie, we've got to go to court," he told her softly.

Ronnie sat up and looked at him.

"I know that, and wasn't I standing there and trying to figure out what to wear?" she asked him. She stood up, moved close to him and tapped his nose with her finger. "This one was all you," she went back to standing before the wardrobe. "And of course I'm a mess," she sighed. She bent over and picked up her towel and went into the bathroom and quickly rinsed herself off in the shower. She came back out wrapped in the towel again. She smiled at him. "Keep your hands to yourself, DI Carling," she teased and began to rummage in amongst her clothes.

Ray fingered her waist wistfully before kissing her exposed shoulder and moving into the bathroom. He came out wearing a towel like a loin cloth and hastily changed into a smart looking suit. He grumbled at his appearance. He hated suits. They made him look like a maths teacher.

Ronnie turned from buckling the belt on her dress and sharply drew in a breath. She smiled and paced towards him in her bare feet, her high-heeled shoes dangling from her finger.

"My goodness," she breathed and looked him up and down. She straightened his tie and ran her hands down the lapels of his jacket. "You look amazing," she finally said. She put a hand on his shoulder and leaned to put her shoes on.

"I believe I'm ready," she said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris bounded down the stairs and knocked on Ronnie's door.

"Ray, come on, I've got the car we have to go."

He fussed with his tie and checked his suit pockets again to make sure he had everything.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray held her waist to keep her steady as she tried to balance to put her shoes on. He kissed her once she straightened up and then let go of her.

"Good. I'll get Chris."

Ray had heard the knock on the door and opened it to reveal his best mate.

"Keep your hair on Chris, we're coming" he said rolling his eyes.

A thought occurred to him as his stomach growled.

"We're gonna have to take a detour to the cafe, I'm starving."

He turned and took Ronnie's hand and led her outside, shutting the door behind her.

"All right, we'll stop by the cafe," Chris sighed and got in the car. Chris checked the time. "We'll be cutting it close though."

Ronnie got into the back seat and quickly put on some lipstick. She brushed some imaginary lint from her dress and took a deep breath and smiled.

Ray sat in the format with Chris and prepared himself to dash inside the cafe and grab whatever breakfast Rowan could get him that was portable. He turned in his seat to face Ronnie.

"D'you want breakfast?"

"I'll just have tea thanks," Ronnie replied and turned to look out the window.

Chris pulled up in front of the cafe and stopped. "Get me a brew too mate," Chris said as he shut off the engine.

Ray nodded and got out of the car as they reached the cafe. He walked quickly enough but without running. Running in a suit was not a comfortable experience.

He opened the door to the cafe and strolled inside.

"3 teas to go please Rowan, and erm, have you got any sort of breakfast I can eat on the go without getting too messy?" he stated his order and rested against the counter.

Rowan smiled at Ray as he came into the cafe.

"Well, don't you look nice," Rowan commented as she poured the teas. "I imagine Ronnie was a bit speechless at you in a suit?" she chuckled. "And yes, in fact, my special today is a breakfast burrito and if you're careful it won't be too messy," she explained as she hurriedly put one in the microwave.

"That's five, please," she said.

She leaned to peer out the window. "I didn't get to see Chris in his suit," she mused. "He better stop by for lunch," she added in a no-nonsense tone and went to get the burrito out of the microwave. She wrapped it half up in a napkin and put it on some sandwich paper.

"There you go, careful, it's a bit hot, don't want to burn yourself," she cautioned.

Chris got out and came into the cafe, with the idea that Ray might need help carrying.

"Oh," Rowan gasped with a slow smile. "C'mere gorgeous," she said to Chris. She grabbed his suit lapels and kissed him. "Looking like that you might just get lucky tonight," she said in a low, seductive voice.

"Ro, it's just a suit," Chris said, a bit embarrassed.

"But you sure can wear it," she shot back and grinned.

Chris picked up two of the teas. "I'll see you at lunch," he said to Rowan.

Ray carefully took the burrito and he grinned at Rowan's reaction to Chris in a suit. He fished in his pocket and paid Rowan. She smiled.

"C'mon mate, let's get moving," Chris said to Ray and hurried out the door. He passed Ronnie her tea through the window and climbed in.

Ray picked up the tea and manoeuvred himself out of the cafe and followed Chris into the car.

He placed his tea in-between his knees and carefully bit into the burrito.

"S'good" he mumbled through his mouthful.

Chris grinned at Ray's reaction to the food.

"Yea, Rowan fed us all this morning. I think if they go over well today she's going to make them every day.

Chris drove them to the courthouse, slightly distracted if he was being honest. Rowan's comment about getting lucky that night was filling his mind.

Ray had finished his burrito by the time they made it to the court. He drained his tea as he stepped out of the car and dumped all rubbish into a nearby bin as he hurried inside with Ronnie and Chris. They got there just in time. Ray sighed in relief.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa picked up her bag and gave the flat a critical look before sweeping out of the door and downstairs. She smiled as she passed Ronnie's flat and wondered exactly what Ray did to her to provoke such a vocal reaction.

She made a resolution right then, that every morning before work she would make sure that the flat was as clean and tidy as she could get it. She wouldn't venture into Rowan's room though, that was her space, Alyssa would not intrude.

She unlocked the door to the salon and made a start on the books as she waited for the day to begin.

Pat and Peggy bustled into the salon as the first customers of the day, Pat to have her hair done and Peggy her nails.

"How are ya darling?" Peggy greeted Alyssa as they came in. "Peggy Mitchell and Pat Evans."

Alyssa looked up and smiled and checked the diary.

"Yes, Ms Evans, your hair appointment is with Chelsea, and Mrs Mitchell, you're having your nails done by Amira. If you'd like to take a seat ladies?" she said gesturing to the sofa and abundance of magazines laid out in the table.

Alyssa moved upstairs to find the girls and told them their first appointments of the day had arrived. Amira met the news with a grin, while Chelsea with what could only be described as a scowl. Alyssa sighed; clearly Chelsea was going to be a handful. She made her way downstairs.

"Amira and Chelsea will be with you shortly. Can I get either of you a cup of tea or coffee?" she questioned.

"Tea," Pat and Peggy replied in unison and then laughed. Chelsea and Amira collected them for their appointments as the pair gossiped away.

Alyssa made the teas for the two of them and moved back upstairs with them. She placed the steaming mugs in front of their recipients and smiled at Amira and Chelsea as she did so. She had resolved to be nothing but pleasant to Chelsea.

"Thanks love," Peggy said when Alyssa brought her tea. "When did you start here? I must say, I've been about to tell Roxy she should hire some smart-looking young lady to work that desk. Not that you aren't smart-looking darlin'" she said and patted Amira's hand. "But you know what I mean."

Alyssa smiled at the elder women brightly.

"It's my second day today," she told Peggy.

"Didn't you work at the car lot with Max?" Pat asked.

She turned to Pat and shrugged.

"Yes, but a salon is much more me than a car lot," she told her.

"I'd say so darlin'" Pat chuckled in agreement.

"Make sure Roxy appreciates you," Peggy advised.

Alyssa smiled and nodded. She had no intention of being bullied. So far all she'd had off Roxy was a text conversation arranging her hours and salary.

"I will Mrs. Mitchell," Alyssa replied smiling.

"Oh, Peggy, did you hear Bradley and Stacey are coming home?" Pat jumped in. "Bianca was screaming it all over the house this morning, could not get a moment's peace."

Alyssa listened to this piece of news with vague interest. Max's son was coming home? That was good news. She reckoned that Max would cheer up now. He had been so emotional when he had told her about Bradley's situation. Maybe she should ring him.

"I suppose Bianca will want a party," Peggy said.

"Oh, of course she will. She already was on the phone to that nice Rowan over at the café going on and on about a cake for the pair of them," Pat replied.

Alyssa smiled at the pair of them and left them to it. She made up her mind to call Max as she walked downstairs. She was glad to see the waiting room empty when she got back to the reception desk.

Alyssa dialled the number to the car lot and waited as it rang.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Danny got up and plead guilty to all charges and made sure to comment on the fact that Glenda had planned the swindle but admitted she had known nothing of the murder until he had told her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The phone cut out and Shaz shrugged. At least the tow truck had turned up so they were no longer stranded. She picked up the notes she had on Glenda.

She knew that she was somewhere in Rio? She just had to pin point her. 'One more slip up Glenda,' she thought to herself.

She wondered how the case with Danny was going in the court room. If the guy had any sense he would plead guilty. The evidence was stacked well against him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene was well pleased as they left the courts.

"Bit of a fussy lead up for such a short time," he commented with a chuckle. "Smart of him to plead guilty."

He looked at Alex. "We eat now, then we go, if you're ready?"

Alex nodded with a smile. She reached over and took his hand. She squeezed it gently.

"I'm ready."

"Right then," Gene said. "Food first. Did you see somewhere near here?" he asked her.

Alex shook her head.

"I wasn't really looking," she admitted.

"Neither was I," Gene admitted.

"There has to be somewhere though, it's practically the middle of town," she said pointedly to him.

Alex turned her head and began scanning streets, looking around for anything promising.

She pointed at a street at random.

"That way," she said.

He climbed back in the car and waited for Alex. Once she got in he drove in the direction she pointed.

Alex stared out of the window at the shops they passed looking for somewhere to eat.

"Stop here," she said.

Gene pulled over and stopped where Alex indicated. He paused and then got out of the car and came around to open the door for her.

She got out and gestured towards the little cafe. Not a patch on Rowan's but Albert Square was in the wrong direction. She doubted the food would be as good as Rowan's either, her appetite was small though. A sandwich would do her nicely.

She took his hand and led him inside.

Alex came out of the cafe, her tongue chasing the crumbs from around her lips. She rested her back against the side of the car and followed the shaped of the door handle with her fingers as she waited for Gene to emerge.

Gene followed Alex out of the sandwich shop. She was really impatient.

"Time then to see Molly," he said and climbed into the car and started it up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie spotted Roxy and waved at her sister as they left the courtroom, keeping tight hold on Ray's arm as they filed out. Actually seeing that Danny would go to jail gave her a thrilling sense of closure and she was a bit unsteady.

Ray felt her tight grip on his arm and slipped it around her waist to give her more support. He didn't want her collapsing. The hearing had gone very well and they all knew Danny would plead guilty, the kid was smart.

Ronnie moved over to her sister, bringing Ray with her. "So, it's done with," she remarked.

Ray didn't mind being dragged along by Ronnie. He smiled at Roxy as they drew nearer to her.

Roxy held back a blush at the sight of Ray. She still got the image of him and Ronnie when she had burst into her flat that one time. She couldn't get it out of her head when she saw him.

She nodded in response.

"He's going down. All we need now is for the police to find mum and everything will be all right again." She was glad that they had found her beloved father's killer, even if she felt a massive sense of betrayal that it had been Danny.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The car that brought Bradley and Stacey back made good time to Walford. He jumped excitedly from the car when it pulled into the car lot and went running to the office. Stacey grumbled and began to lever herself from the car. Darren came over to give her a hand.

Max looked up as someone burst into the office. It took him a few minutes to recognize his son. He was so changed. He'd grown his hair longer and dyed it black and had grown a beard which was also dyed black. He looked like he'd filled out a bit too from hard work. He flung his arms around Bradley and pounded him on the back.

"Good to see you son, welcome home."

"I was worried you wouldn't recognize me there for a minute, Dad," Bradley said a little tearfully.

Stacey came in and Max went to hug her.

"You've got big," he commented and patted her baby bump.

"I know, I feel like a bloody whale," she grouched. Max touched her cheek and then hugged Bradley again.

"Can I leave Stace with you, Dad? I want to go over to the station and thank that DCI that cleared me," Bradley asked.

"Sure, his name is DCI Hunt and he should be back from court by now. Danny's hearing was today."

Bradley nodded. "You'll be all right?" he asked Stacey.

"Yes, Bradley, go," Stacey replied, slightly annoyed.

Bradley grinned and headed out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz came out of her office and walked to the front desk, she held Glenda's 'evidence against' file in one hand and all the information she had gathered on her whereabouts in the other. She waited at the desk until the skipper had finished whatever it was he was doing. She held out Glenda's 'evidence against' file and asked for a piece of equipment she was going to need.

Bradley hustled into the station and looked around.

"Hello, uh, I'm looking for DCI Hunt," he said to the desk sergeant.

Shaz looked at the man that had rushed in. She relieved the desk Sergeant of his duty to reply.

"DCI Hunt's out of the station at the moment. He and the rest of the team are at a trial. Can I help?" she asked.

"Oh, okay, I knew about that obviously, heh, I just thought they'd be back by now. I'm Bradley Branning. I just wanted to thank him for helping clear my name. Dad said I owe him a lot. Do you know when he'll be back?"

Shaz put the name to the face and recognized his voice. Bradley Branning. She had spoken to him only a few hours ago

"They should be back fairly soon," she assured him."Mind you, I think DI Drake and DCI Hunt had something to take care of today" she mused, speaking her thoughts out loud.

She smiled at him.

"I'm DC Granger," she said holding out her free hand. "I can give the Guv a ring and find out when he'll be back if you like?"

"Oh, hi," he shook her hand warmly. "Good to meet you. Thank you again for sending help," he grinned. "No, you don't have to bother him, I'm sure he's a busy man and clearly better at the job than Marsden," he gave a nervous chuckle. "I'll manage to stop by again. I'll have the time I'm sure. Well, I better get back. Again, thank you for everything," he added and gave a wave as he headed for the door.

Shaz watched him leave and was jolted back to earth by the desk Sergeant. She smiled apologetically and took the equipment she had requested from him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie let go of Ray and folded her sister into a hug.

"They'll find her Rox, I know they will," Ronnie said reassuringly. She touched her sister's cheek and then moved back to Ray and took his arm again, this time without a death grip.

She wondered at Roxy's odd behavior around Ray. Surely walking in on them hadn't been so damaging.

She glanced sidelong at Ray, who took her breath away in his suit, and smiled inwardly.

Roxy smiled as Ronnie left. She always knew the right thing to say to reassure her. She smiled. Ronnie was obviously very happy with Ray. Verging on ecstatic.

Ray smiled at Ronnie's renewed grasp on his arm. Softer this time he noticed. Talking to her sister seemed to have calmed her down. Good. He thought.

He looked down at her and caught her staring at him.

"What?" he questioned a little confused.

Ronnie smiled and fussed with his tie.

"You just look so handsome," she said softly. "I had no idea you in a nice suit would be so," she paused and met his eyes. "Enticing."

Ray smirked at her and bent his head and kissed her sweetly.

"That's good to know," he told her gently as he broke the kiss.

The smirk returned.

"Enticing hey?"

Ronnie rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You are always enticing. But you in a suit," she drew in a breath. "Those shirts you normally wear just don't flatter you at all," she added.

Ray sniffed.

"I happen to like those shirts, besides, they're not supposed to be flattering, they're comfortable to work in. Wearing stuff like this I feel like I'm dressed up like a dog's dinner," he shrugged and slipped his arm back around her and continued walking.

"Really," Ronnie stopped at Ray's comment. "Are you calling me a dog, Carling?" she asked, her eyes narrowed as she looked at him.

Ray stopped too and looked her up and down. He frowned slightly. "It's a possibility," he remarked grinning at her as his frown diminished.

"Excuse me?" Ronnie snapped. "I suggest you take that remark back. I am not a dog."

"In fact," she shook her hair back and put her hands on her hips, threw her shoulders back and took a deep breath, "I am told I am far from being a dog."

Ray smirked at her.

"Oh really, care to change my mind then?"

Ronnie raised an eyebrow and put her arms down and walked towards him. She stood close enough to touch and put her hands on his waist and pressed her hips to his.

"And how do you suggest I do that?" she breathed. "Perhaps we should go somewhere more private? I think this dress might be obscuring your vision just a bit." She tilted her head at him and her lips curved into a wicked smile.

Ray held in a growl as she rested her hips against his. No doubt she could feel his arousal.

He moved his hands to her shoulders and his face went closer to hers so that their lips nearly touched.

"I think you may be right, you may be hiding a tail under there," he commented raising his eyebrows.

"Me?" she shifted against him slightly, feeling his hardness pressing against her. "And what exactly is that then?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan assured Bianca that baking a welcome back cake for Bradley and Stacey would be no trouble at all and asked if she needed any other food.

"Any nibbles would be fantastic," Bianca gushed. "Max will pay."

"Okay, I'll sort something," Rowan said with a smile.

"You won't charge as much as Ian Beale for catering willya?" Bianca asked nervously.

"No, no I don't know how much that would be but surely not a lot," she reassured. "I'll try to make sure it's not as much as," she turned to face the counter and stopped. Ian Beale stood there. "um, no, not as much at all. I'll see you later okay, B?"

"Yea, bye."

Rowan flipped her phone shut and put it back in her pocket. She smiled at Ian. "Can I help you?"

Ian folded his arms. "Cook me something."

Rowan's eyebrows went up. "Sorry?"

"Cook me something. I'd like to see what all the commotion is about. I have had several people come up to me and rave about your cooking. So go on," he waved a hand at her.

Rowan narrowed her eyes and folded her arms.

"What would you like me to cook for you then?"

"Well I don't know, do I?"

"I hope you're not just here to harass me, Mr. Beale," Rowan said, her southern accent thickening and her tone reflecting her unwillingness to be hassled. "I don't much like being harassed. Now if you have something in particular you would like to try, please do tell."

She gestured at the case of baked goods. "Perhaps the buttermilk biscuits? They're your son's favorites if I'm not mistaken. I've still got a couple of breakfast burritos left over. I could heat one of those for you. Or something else? And could you step back while you make up your mind? I do have a line here," she gestured at the two people who had come in behind Ian.

Ian frowned at her. He still stung from this little woman's sharp as hell attorney when he'd thought he could get the café back. Not a loophole to be found and then Bianca had got mad at his price quote for a party for Bradley and he'd obviously walked in on Bianca making arrangements with this upstart American.

"One of those breakfast things then I suppose," he slapped his money down on the counter as she moved to heat one up for him. She helped the other two people and then gave him the burrito on a plate. "Enjoy," she said with a large smile.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Max heard the phone ring.

"Hang on a sec, Stace," he said to her. She nodded. "Max Branning," he answered.

"Max? It's Alyssa. I just heard that Bradley was coming home. You must be ecstatic!" she exclaimed down the phone to him.

"Alyssa," Max breathed. He could hardly catch his breath. Stacey looked up curiously at his tone.

"Yes, he and his wife are here now in fact. Bianca seems to be planning a party. I think she's going to try and have it at the pub. All things considered, I think Roxy should go along and not charge anything for it, but that's just my opinion. She's having Rowan do some food for it. You should come, I'd…" he broke off. "It would be good to see you," he added lamely. He knew she was seeing someone but it didn't stop him from wanting to see her. He nodded briefly at Bradley's note, distracted by Alyssa on the phone.

"Yeah that would be good. Rowan, Chris, Jack and I will probably be in the pub tonight anyway. It would be lovely to meet them." she told him brightly. She had heard his stutter and wondered what he was going to say before he suddenly changed his mind.

"Well, I'm sure Rowan will be able to tell you where the party ends up being. Sorry, I have to go," he said in a rush. "Bye," and hung up the phone. He took a deep breath. Jack. That must be the name of the man she was seeing. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see them together. He scrubbed his face and went outside to smoke.

Alyssa was a little shocked at the change in his tone. He had hung up before she could reply. She put the phone down and picked up her mobile.

She fired a text to Rowan inquiring about the party.

Bradley hurried back to the car lot. He wondered what these new officers were like. DC Granger seemed nice enough, very helpful, which he appreciated. He walked into the office and sat down. His dad was on the phone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Stace," he whispered at her while Max was occupied. "I'm thinking we should stay with Dad. I mean he's in that big house all alone and I've been gone a long time, what do you think?"

Stacey frowned. "I suppose. Though I'd rather be with mum."

"I know, but really with everyone else there, we'd have more room at Dad's," he countered.

She sighed. "All right. I'm hungry, take me for lunch," she complained. He nodded.

"We can go to the café," he suggested. She nodded. He scrawled where they were going on a piece of paper and slid it in front of his dad and then led Stacey out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bradley and Stacey walked into the café.

"Hi," he said to the woman behind the counter. He didn't recognize her. Stacey's eyebrows went up, she didn't recognize the woman either.

"Hello, what can I get you?" Rowan asked.

She was American. Interesting.

"Um, Stace?" Bradley looked at his wife.

"What is that chicken lettuce wrap?" Stacey asked.

"It's got chunks of white meat chicken, chopped cucumber, green onion, celery, grated white cheddar, bacon bits and Ranch dressing," Rowan replied.

"I'll have that."

"Me too," Bradley agreed.

Rowan leaned over the counter and looked at Stacey. "Oh, when are you due?" she asked in a slightly dreamy tone.

"Not soon enough," Stacey remarked with a laugh.

"Can I?" she asked, gesturing that she wanted to touch the baby.

Stacey smiled. "Sure, all right."

Rowan bounded around the counter and placed her hands gently on Stacey's abdomen. She gasped. "Oh, that is just amazing," she breathed.

Having a baby was something Rowan had never really considered before, but now she was beginning to wonder if it wasn't something she should think about. She wiped away a tear and went back behind the counter.

"Anything to drink?" she asked.

"Teas," Bradley said. Stacey was still slightly taken aback by the woman's reaction to the baby. Rowan gave them their teas and took the money Bradley handed over.

"Oh, I'm Rowan by the way, I own the café now," she said with an overly large smile. She caught a frown from Ian out of the corner of her eye but chose to ignore it.

"Thank you," said Bradley.

"Nice to meet you," said Stacey and they went to sit down.

Rowan brought the food over to Bradley and Stacey. She paused a moment and then nodded to herself.

"Glad you finally got to come home," she said to Bradley with genuine feeling. He looked up at her in surprise. "Enjoy your lunch."

She walked over to where Ian was seated and folded her arms as she looked at him.

"Not bad," he said grudgingly. She put a small plate with a brownie on it on the table. "This is on the house," she said. "One of my secret recipe brownies," she explained at his confused look. She took the empty plate the burrito had been on and walked back behind the counter. Ian took a bite of the brownie and sighed. He had to admit it was amazing. He ate it quickly and then got up and left without saying another word, carefully placing the plate on the counter.

Rowan watched Ian leave. She felt bad for the guy; his wife had run off for seemingly no reason. He had to wonder why, but she was unwilling to put up with his attitude. Rowan heard her phone beep and pulled it out of her pocket. She read Alyssa's message. Boy, she must be on top of all the news over at that salon! She marveled.

"Not sure yet, waiting for call back from B. pub or here-LOL" she replied and sent. Then glanced at Bradley and Stacey and quickly typed, "Bradley and Stacy are here having lunch"

Alyssa read the text that Rowan sent back, she smiled. She nodded and sent one back.

"wat r they lyk?"

Curiosity was getting the better of her.

"Seem nice, he kinda cute in geek way, she huge preggers-felt baby-amazing!"

Alyssa laughed at Rowan's text. She fingered her key pad. She recalled the photo of Max and Bradley hanging in the car lot and smiled. Now she thought about it she could easily picture him as the geeky type.

"baby born soon?"

"Baby ready from feel of aura, not sure about momma LOL come for lunch-R"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex sat in the car as he drove and tried not to fidget. She was so anxious to see Molly yet nervous at Pete's reaction. She was out of the car and at the front door as soon as Gene stopped the car. She rang the bell loudly.

Gene sighed at the way Alex bolted from the car. He'd been worrying about possible trouble from Pete and it looked like any trouble might come from Alex instead.

He stood close behind her as she rang the bell.

"Softly, softly, Drakey," he growled just before the door opened. He was less than impressed with the sight of Pete. What had she seen in this, this, useless twat? Gene kept his hand nearest Alex at the ready but shoved his other hand casually in his pocket.

Pete looked up from his newspaper as his doorbell rang. He folded the paper back up and ruffled Molly's hair as he passed her, earning himself a glare from her which served to make him chuckle. He opened the door and his cheerful expression changed to a momentary look of shock of the sight of his ex-wife standing before him. The look quickly changed to a sneer. He recognized the look on her face all to well. She was pissed at him, but holding her temper in. He wondered how long that would last.

"Alex."

"Pete!" the word was blatantly used as a plosive as she spat his name at him. He smirked. He looked his her up and down, she certainly looked a lot better than when he had left her, it seemed age had been kind to Alex Drake.

His gaze drifted to the man behind her. He sniffed.

"What do you want Alex?"

Alex looked at him incredulously. He knew perfectly well exactly what she wanted. He was so ridiculously arrogant! She clenched her fists.

"My daughter, as you well know!" she stated trying to keep the anger out of her voice.

Molly heard her mother's voice drift inside the house and turned in her seat to check. She smiled.

"Mum!" she called.

She ran to the front door and tried to squeeze past her Dad.

Pete's hand flew out and held onto Molly's shoulder, preventing her from getting any closer to Alex.

Molly gazed up at him submissively while Alex glared at him. He sneered at her again and pulled Molly away from her mother slightly.

"But Alex, you gave her to me," he told her innocently.

Alex bristled with anger, she was close to attacking him and they both knew it. She took a steady breath, trying to calm herself.

"For 3 weeks Peter! Not 3 years!" she said half in exasperation, half in her partially restrained anger. Her knuckles were turning white. Her anger was growing with every arrogant and self-righteous look and movement he made.

Gene didn't like the way Pete leered at Alex, but restrained himself from doing anything. It would not help Alex for him to beat her ex to a pulp, no matter how much he wanted to, especially when he was the way he restrained Molly and pulled her away from Alex. He frowned. He could see the change in Alex that meant she might kick off. He snaked out his hand and latched it onto her wrist. He squeezed once in warning.

Pete smirked at her frustration with him. He knew that she knew if she wanted Molly back then violence wouldn't help. She would just have to keep that temper of hers under control. His eyes narrowed as the other man held onto her wrist. He neither knew nor cared who this Neanderthal was, but he obviously knew the risks if Alex attacked him.

"You should have been more specific then," he shrugged at her.

Alex gritted her teeth and wrenched her wrist out of Gene's grasp. She took another calming breath and counted to 10. Her eyes were still aflame. She couldn't make herself feel calm, not when he was standing there stopping Molly from coming to her. Lousy pig-headed bastard! She thought.

"Just let her go Peter!" she said slowly trying to stop her voice from cracking and portraying just how wound up she was. She knew that he knew her well enough to know that she was mad as hell, but she refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing it in her voice.

Pete's mouth curled into a cruel smile. He turned Molly to face him, his hands gripping her tightly to prevent her from running to her mother.

"Molly, I want you to go to your room please," he told her in a commanding tone.

Molly opened her mouth to protest but saw the look on his face and thought better.

Pete saw the submission plastered all over her face and relaxed his grip on her shoulders. He watched her retreat upstairs with satisfaction. He turned back to Alex triumphantly.

Gene slid the camera back into his pocket as his lips curved into an evil grin. He was not going to allow Alex to hit him although he had to admit he was having a very hard time not bashing the bastard's skull in. But a tiny suspicion in his mind prompted him to bring the camera. If Pete was provoked to violence, Gene intended to be ready and the way he'd just manhandled that child told him all he needed to know. He left it recording though just in case. The sound would still come through even in his pocket though the picture would not be so interesting. Gene stepped forward and edged Alex back very slightly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Drake, but I do believe that looked like child abuse to me," he said in an icy tone. He hoped Alex would have the sense to play along. Surely she had seen how hard he'd gripped the girl's shoulders.

Alex turned and looked at Gene, at first in outrage that he had dared to pull her away, then in momentary confusion as she heard him speak. She cottoned on and fought to hold back a smile. She turned back to face Pete and smirked at him.

Pete frowned at them and scowled at Alex, he had seen the confusion flash across her face and didn't trust this bloke one bit. He also didn't respond well to intimidation. He was the one who did the intimidating. Not the other way around. Child abuse! What the hell! He had merely sent his daughter to her bedroom, how was that abuse?

"And who are you?" he asked coldly, his eyes narrowing to slits as he glared at Gene.

Molly had gone into her room and was watching the little scene, with some difficulty, from her bedroom window. The angle was all wrong and she could only just see the side of Gene's head. She opened her window and strained to hear the voices. She sighed, all she could hear was that stupid pigeon cooing in the tree next door. Molly moved to the bedroom door and opened it. She edged along the corridor and sat just out of sight at the top of the stairs.

Gene stepped forward and pulled out his warrant card and showed it.

"DCI Gene Hunt, do you always grab your daughter so roughly, Mister Drake?" he asked Pete coolly. Clearly the man thought he was something. Gene was not impressed and he'd had enough of the attitude. "Perhaps I should take you to the station and question you there?" Gene suggested, keeping his tone even, almost bantering.

"DI Drake, would you be so kind as to call for backup?" Gene requested as he edged in front of her just a bit more. If a punch was thrown, Gene wanted it to hit him. He'd been hit before and it would give him an excuse.

Pete raised his eyebrows. This guy was taking the piss. Clearly Alex's boss. So she had anticipated trouble had she? He felt like causing some trouble. He folded his arms across his chest.

"What business is it of yours? Roughly, you said? I merely held her shoulders as I spoke to her." he stated matter-of-factly. He looked back at Alex, she was nearly obscured by the hulk of a man standing before him. He watched her with interest a sneer forming on his lips again.

Alex glared back at Pete before pulling out her phone and punching in the number that would link her to the station. If they brought Pete in, then Molly would have to come too. She could get Ray to do the interview, giving her more time to spend with Molly. She liked this idea a lot. The idea of Pete in custody was very appealing.

Molly sat on the floor fuming. Who did this policeman think he was? Her dad had never hurt her! Ever! What was his problem? Why did he have to interfere! If he tried to arrest her dad she would have to give statement right, so she would contradict everything he was accusing her father of. She folded her arms defiantly even though no one could see her.

Gene pulled the video camera out of his pocket and put the video to playback. He got to the part he wanted and held it up.

It was clear that Pete's fingers were digging into Molly's shoulders quite hard. "So, you don't think your fingers left marks then?" Gene asked mildly. But he'd made the mistake of shifting his position so the video picture could be seen without the sun's glare on it.

Alex moved forward to watch the little recording, she hadn't noticed how hard Pete had been holding onto Molly. Her anger flared out of control. She took a few steps towards him until they were practically nose to nose.

"If you EVER lay a hand on her, so help me I'll..." she tailed off, unable to complete the threat.

Pete had ignored the DCI and kept his gaze fixed on his ex-wife. He smirked in satisfaction as she moved towards him, clearly seething.

"You'll do what Alex?" he questioned sarcastically.

That did it. Alex's arm flew back and she smacked him around the face. She drew it back for another slap but Pete caught her wrist in mid-air and held it tightly. His other hand darted out and grabbed her other wrist. His eyes were blackened with anger.

She struggled in his clutches aware that look meant trouble. She moved to kick him but he anticipated her actions and twisted her wrist painfully. She yelped.

"OY!" Gene bellowed and put a vice grip on Pete's arm to make him let go of Alex and then shoved Pete back hard. "You will not, I repeat, not, lay a hand on this woman or on that child," Gene bellowed. He eyes burned with fury and his form filled the doorway as he moved to block Pete from Alex.

"Now little man, why don't you come hit me so I can lock you up for assaulting a police officer," he threatened.

Alex rubbed her wrists and moved her arm and shoulder in circles to relieve the tension and pain Pete had caused, whimpering slightly as the pain began to ease.

Pete pushed Gene off him.

"I'm not that stupid _'officer_,'" he stressed the last word deliberately making it sound like an insult.

He glared at Gene then gave Alex one final sneer.

"Now, I'd appreciate it if you both left me and my daughter in peace," he demanded as he made an attempt to manoeuvre Gene back over the threshold and out of his house.

"Alex, call Chris, get Shaz and tell them to get the red envelope sitting on my desk and get it here now."

Alex nodded and got out her phone.

"You should be aware Mr. Drake, that you in fact, do not have a legal leg to stand on. My associates are on their way and they are going to bring certain documents with them. I suggest you go inside, and very nicely ask young Miss Drake first, if she would like to go to her mother's flat. If she says yes, you let her pack, or you will be in violation of the custody paperwork," Gene said in a steady, calm and even tone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris walked over to Ray and Ronnie and sighed.

"Can we go now please?" he said in an exasperated tone.

Ronnie jumped, startled, and her cheeks flamed with a blush. She swallowed. She'd quite forgotten where they were. She nodded meekly but could not resist giving Ray a look full of promise as she turned to follow Chris to the car.

Ray held in a laugh at Ronnie's embarrassment. He climbed into the car after Ronnie and Chris. He had seen that look on her face and smirked at the unspoken promise.

Ronnie studied her fingernails to avoid meeting Chris' eyes in the rearview mirror. She was incredibly embarrassed at her public spectacle. And at the courts! She was likely lucky not to be hauled off for lewd behavior or something. But her flesh still burned where Ray had been pressing against her. She couldn't wait to get home and show him what she had on under her dress. She was unable to stop the smile that curved her lips.

Ray kept the grin on his face intact throughout the journey back to Albert Square. No one had spoken since they had got into the car, he suspected Chris and Ronnie were both a little embarrassed about the situation. He was a bit too, however, overall he had found it hilarious.

Chris kept glancing over at Ray. What the hell was he thinking, acting like that at the courts? And making him stand around and wait for them. He sighed in annoyance at his best mate. He'd never seen him act like that over a bird before, although Chris had to appreciate Ray's lack of tasteless and often sexist comments now that he was with her. His behavior had changed for the better. Now he apparently just needed some good sense.

Ray was still grinning as they reached Walford. He glimpsed Ronnie in the mirror and saw her avoiding looking at either him or Chris. He smiled broadly. She was so gorgeous when she was embarrassed.

Chris stopped in front of the flat.

"Here you go, I'm off to the cafe," he said. Ronnie thanked Chris quietly and got out of the car.

Ray grinned at him and helped Ronnie out of the car.

"See you later mate"

He twirled his keys to her flat around his finger.

"Now how about you show me this tail?"

"You show me yours and I'll show you mine," she said softly. "Now open the door and let's get inside."

Ray obliged and quickly opened the door to her flat and allowed her to enter first. He followed her inside and shut the door behind him.

Ronnie walked to the middle of the living room and then undid the belt to her dress and tossed it aside. She unzipped the back and let the dress fall to the floor to reveal the skimpy black and red lace corset she was wearing, along with thong, garter belt and stockings.

She stepped out of the pool of her dress and turned her back to Ray. She put her hands on her hips and then turned at the waist to look at him. She pointed at her bare backside. "Do you mean this tail?"

Ray gaped at her in shock, he had not expected that. She was full of surprises, Ray recovered himself and found that he was ogling her in that underwear. All thoughts of a tail had vanished from his mind. He marched right up to her, turned her to face him and picked her up by her waist and lifted her over his shoulder and carried her into the bedroom.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan moved to the back and began working on a cake for Bradley and then began to throw together some easy snacks. She had a lot of lettuce rolls left from lunch, she could use those.

Rowan packed up the items she had assembled as nibbles and set them aside in the cooler. Bianca finally called her and told her Roxy had agreed to have the party in the pub. She quoted the price for the food at Bianca and then had to explain she wasn't giving her a special price but since she was using up what was left of the lunch prep she hadn't had to go to much effort.

She said goodbye and hung up before Bianca could get going again and shook her head with a wry grin.

Rowan then realized Bianca had not told her the time of the party. She sighed as the timer went off to signal the cake was done and went to ice it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bradley kept looking around, not really believing he was home. He scratched at the beard. Oh, he could not wait to shave it off.

Stacey looked at him.

"I'm finished," she said. "Not bad, and at least she didn't have a go at me saying I owe for something."

Bradley smiled and shook his head. He took their empty plates up to the counter.

"Thank you, was really good," he said to Rowan.

"Oh, you're welcome. Glad you liked it," she smiled.

She waved at Stacey who'd come up to the counter and taken Bradley's arm. They turned and left.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz hurried into Gene's office and saw the red envelope instantly. She grabbed it and held it tightly as she rushed outside to meet Chris.

Pete scowled at Gene. It was true that Alex had custody over Molly, he was only allowed to see her when Alex permitted him to. Luckily, that involved most holidays except Christmas.

Alex couldn't help the smile from spreading over her face. Pete had no choice but to do what he was told. He had signed the document agreeing that he only saw her when Alex said. Alex also thought she had been very generous with him, he got Molly for every holiday except Christmas but even then he got to see her because they usually went to see Molly's grandparents at Christmas.

She smiled triumphantly at him.

"Molls!" she called into the house earning herself a glare from Pete, "Molls come downstairs."

Molly had heard all of the conversation. She had been a little shocked at her fathers action's towards her mum, he could have broken her arm. She was happy he hadn't attacked that big police officer though, she didn't want him to get hurt. She waited patiently to be called downstairs, she knew the rules regarding her dad and was perfectly happy with them. She smiled as her mum called her. She peered around the corner and made her way downstairs. She walked slowly as she reached the bottom of the stairs, aware they were all watching her.

"Molly, do you want to stay with me or go with your mother?" Pete asked her kindly, turning so that he could face her.

Molly had a problem, she wanted to live with both of them, but that was impossible. But whatever she said she would hurt one of them, she didn't want that. It was unfair to choose one parent over the other. On the one hand, her dad had deprived her of her mum for nearly 4 years and Molly had missed her dreadfully. But on the other hand, she loved living with her dad just as much as she loved living with her mum.

Gene watched for the change in Pete's stance that signaled his surrender and moved aside for Alex. He shoved his hands in his coat pockets again and kept watch. He half-hoped Pete would have gone for him. He wanted to give him a good kicking after what the man had done to Alex.

He hoped Chris and Shaz hurried up with the papers.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris pulled up outside the station and saw Shaz waiting outside. He screeched to a stop and waited for her to get in before speeding off to where the Guv was waiting.

Alex moved forward once Gene moved out of her way, she looked down at the little girl, she didn't get too close. Crowding Molly would only intimidate her and Alex didn't want her to feel pressured into picking one parent over the other.

Molly shuffled her feet and looked at the floor. She had seen her mum move forward out of the corner or her eye. Molly looked up at her and then looked at Pete. She furrowed her brow as she thought.

Alex saw the indecision on Molly's face. She smiled at her gently and took the girl's hand and squeezed it.

"Molls, it doesn't matter who you pick, we won't hold it against you" she kicked Pete in the leg "Will we, Peter!" she added threateningly.

Pete scowled at his ex-wife, she had a nasty kick and those pointy boots had hurt, mind you, she hadn't dug her heel into his foot which was something. He would most likely have a bruise. He turned his attention back to Molly and smiled reassuringly at her.

"That's right, sweetheart. Just tell us truthfully who you want to go home with."

Shaz got out of the car and saw Gene and Alex immediately. She also saw a little girl and a man. She knew instantly that this was Molly. You could see the resemblance between her and her parents. That made the other man her dad. She rushed up to the Guv and slipped the envelope into his hand. Then stepped backwards out of the way.

Gene took the envelope from Shaz and held it out in Pete's direction.

He eyed Pete.

"Perhaps if you can be civilized and keep what she wants in mind, those can be changed. It's not fair on her to be used as a bargaining tool and make her choose where she wants to go on a permanent basis and act like she'll never see the other one again."

He looked at Molly.

"You keep that in mind, Miss Drake, wherever you choose to go today you can go somewhere else tomorrow."

He looked at Alex and then at Pete and then nodded his thanks at Shaz.

Pete wrinkled his nose at the sight of the envelope. He knew exactly what was in it. He had seen it before. He took it anyway and took the papers out. Yep, exactly what he knew would be in there.

Molly looked up at Gene and chewed her lip as she thought. Would that work. Her mum might not trust her dad again after he took her away from Alex for 3 years. She sighed and looked at her dad.

"Daddy, I want to go with Mum," she whispered

Pete bristled. Of course she would pick Alex. The woman had some sort of hold over her. He glared at his ex-wife then caught his daughter into a hug.

"Are you sure?" he asked into her hair.

Molly securely wrapped her arms around him, squeezing tight.

"Yes."

Alex could hardly contain the mixture of joy, relief and triumph that washed over her. She watched Molly and Pete embrace and waited for her little girl to be reunited with her arms once more.

Molly and Pete released each other and Molly beamed at Alex.

"I'll just pack my stuff," she said and ran upstairs.

Pete glared at Alex.

"You've poisoned her against me!" he snarled quietly so Molly wouldn't hear.

Alex let out a disbelieving laugh.

"Pete! I haven't seen her in 4 years! How do you suppose I've poisoned her against you? You severed all bloody contact I had with her!" she retorted haughtily.

Pete took a step towards her.

"You're a psychologist, Alex, you've messed with her head!" he accused her as he advanced dangerously.

Gene saw Pete getting ready to kick off and moved forward and stepped between them.

"How exactly do you two think this is helping her?" he hissed and pointed in the direction Molly had gone. "She made her choice," he stated firmly. "No one has done anything to anyone's head. She's 15 and old enough to know her own mind." He turned on Pete. "And the only one I see doing any poisoning around here is you. Drake hasn't seen that girl for years because you've run and hid like the dog you are. Pretty pathetic if you ask me. Now, shut it and accept her choice of where she wants to go for now. If you don't, she may not want to come back. You might want to think about that," he added.

He then gestured back to where Chris and Shaz were standing and watching.

"You might also want to think about how you look in front of witnesses," Gene advised and raised his eyebrows and grinned.

Pete stepped away from Alex back into the confines of his house. A scowl plastered firmly across his face. He saw the truth in Gene's words. He wasn't a fool. He just didn't want Alex having his daughter. He eyed Chris and Shaz warily. More police officers. For Gods sake!

Molly came thundering down the stairs dragging a full to bursting suitcase behind her. She dumped it down and looked from Pete to Alex. Clearly they had been fighting again while she had been upstairs. The threatening position Gene was standing in confirmed this. His attention had been fixed on her dad and she had seen the smug expression. She decided she didn't like this man. At all.

She gave her dad one last squeeze and picked up her suitcase. She took her mum's hand, deciding the sooner she got Alex and Pete apart the less likely a punch up was. She had witnessed one of those between her parents before and she wasn't willing to see one again.

Alex turned on her heel and lead Molly in the direction of the Quattro with one last smug look at Pete. Molly waved to her dad.

"Bye, Daddy.

Gene followed Alex and Molly to the Quattro and waited while she put her bag away and they got in. He waved at Chris and Shaz as Chris pulled away and headed back to the station.

Gene climbed into the Quattro and drove carefully back to the flat he and Alex shared. He got out of the car and went around and opened the door so they could climb out. He leaned on the open car door and waited.

"Take the day off," he told Alex softly. "I have to go on back but I'll talk to you later."

He scrubbed a hand through his hair and glanced in Molly's direction then back at Alex.

"Do you want me to stay elsewhere tonight?" he finally asked quietly, trying to keep Molly from overhearing. "I will if you want me to."

Alex looked at Molly too.

"I'll see how she takes it," she sighed. Alex didn't want Gene to spend the night away from her but Molly may take the news badly and hostility was the last thing she needed.

She squeezed his hand out of Molly's eye line. She wanted nothing more than to thank him for what he had done for her but that wasn't the way Molly should find out.

Gene squeezed her hand back and smiled in return.

She kissed his cheek and picked up Molly's suitcase and lead her up to the flat.

Molly followed Alex inside and immediately began to look around. Alex moved to the window and gave Gene a weak smile. Her attention was diverted as Molly began asking questions and Alex smiled at her and answered her happily.

He watched them go inside and then climbed back inside the Quattro and headed back to the station. He would have to see if he could get a loan of a couch or he would be going to the B&B. He was less than enthused by that idea.

Molly went to inspect her mum's room. She rifled through draws, looking at everything. She went through her clothes looking at all of the new stuff she had. Molly frowned slightly at the men's clothes in the wardrobe. Her mum was living with someone? Who? Why hadn't she said.

Alex saw Molly pause when she reached Gene's clothes.

"Molls, I need to tell you something," Alex patted the bed next to her.

Molly happily sat down next to her mum.

"So, do you love him?"

Alex laughed at her daughter's bluntness and twisted a lock of her hair around a finger fondly.

"Yes, Molls, I love him a lot."

Molly nodded. Her mum was in love. She could deal with that.

"When do I get to meet him?" she asked curiously.

Alex stopped playing with her hair and looked at her seriously. She had been unsure of Molly's reaction to her seeing someone, it seemed Molly was fine with the idea. But her knowing it was Gene?

"You already have," she replied softly and waited for the pin to drop.

Molly looked at her mum in confusion, already met him, she had only seen her mum with one bloke besides her dad and that was that stupid oaf! Then she scowled.

"Please tell me you're not talking about your boss!" she exclaimed.

Alex nodded. Oh dear. This was all she needed.

"Mum, no!" Molly said in exasperation. She could deal with that idiot being her mum's boss. But them being in love! That was terrible. She didn't like him at all and her mum was in love with him! Anyone but him!

Alex sighed.

"Yes Molly. And it isn't up to you who I love and who I don't. I love Gene, sweetheart, there's nothing I can do about it," she told her daughter softly. Alex pulled Molly into a hug and prayed for her acceptance.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bradley and Stacey went back to the car lot and Bradley informed Max he and Stacey would be glad to stay with him. Max grinned and hugged his son tight.

"Okay, let's get our bags over there and then go see your mum?" Bradley suggested. Stacey nodded.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz pulled at Chris' hand and gestured at the car. It was probably best they got back to work. Something told her that Alex may take the day off today.

Chris nodded at Shaz and headed back to the car.

"So, how's the flat working for you?" Chris asked.

Shaz beamed at him.

"I love it!" she replied enthusiastically

"Thank you so much Chris. It's great" she smiled back. "What's it like living with Rowan?"

"Well, it's good. I mean, really only just started. But I get along all right with her flatmate Alyssa. Ro cooks a lot. She's always wanting to feed people," he grinned. "She's fun but she's really reserved in odd ways. I don't always understand her," he chuckled. "You should see how she treats the Guv sometimes. It's so hard not to laugh. You know how he can be around women sometimes, well, she didn't stand for any of it. She's got in his face once. And she slapped his arse another time, just to make a point. She's an insomniac, so she'd always up before the birds. She's a pagan, bit interesting. And I'm crazy about her."

Shaz smiled. He was clearly besotted with her.

"I'm glad you're happy Chris" she was glad that they had both moved on in their separate ways. Chris had found someone new and Shaz was perfectly happy being a strong, independent single woman.

She approved of Rowan too. The woman was lovely and she made Chris happy which pleased Shaz immensely. She had been engaged to the man so still had some feelings towards him, though she now saw him as more of a brother than a partner. She was happy they were still friends.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brian dropped Roxy off at the pub and then got back to work. He didn't want Max to read him the riot act for being gone too long.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan locked up the cafe at 4:00 after getting the food packed up. Chris was there and ready to help her carry the food to the pub.

He'd left the suit on which pleased her immensely. He looked breathtakingly handsome. She idly wondered what sort of father he might be and then shook the thought away. She shouldn't be thinking such things. But the feel of the burgeoning aura of Stacey's baby had brought forward feelings she'd not bothered with before.

She followed Chris into the pub and they carried the cases to the bar. She was relieved to see Brian was not there. They left the food with Christian and then headed home to get ready.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Ronnie woke up aware of nearly every muscle aching, the gnawing pit of her hungry stomach and Ray's possessive hand on her hip. She'd loved it but oh, she wasn't sure if she was going to wear lingerie again very soon. She blinked slowly and smiled. It had been completely glorious though. She didn't think there was now one inch of her body he had not paid serious attention to. And she was very glad the upstairs neighbors were out. Her throat was sore from the screams he'd drawn from her. She shifted slightly to see if her limbs would obey and tried to ignore her hunger.

Her pillow slid aside a bit and then she was aware her phone was beeping. She slid it out her phone and checked it. Roxy telling her there was a welcome back party for Bradley at the pub at 6:30. She closed her phone. She wanted to go to that. She swallowed and then nudged Ray.

"Ray?"

Ray nuzzled into her shoulder at the sound of her voice. He came back from the brink of unconsciousness and opened his eyes, the sight of Ronnie, dishevelled and still fairly flushed lying next to him, made him smile. He leant up onto his elbow and looked at her.

"Yes, Ronnie."

He looked around the bedroom and saw the remains of her alluring undergarments and his suit scattered around the room.

Ronnie held up the phone so Ray could see the message. "I want to go," she said.

Ray held her hand steady as he read the text. He looked down at her naked body and then at his.

"And what are you planning on wearing, because as much as I love seeing you looking like this, I'm not sure I want to share," he replied with a smile.

He leant down and kissed her.

Ronnie twined her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"I don't intend to share either," she said finally. "Just jeans and a top most likely. It won't be anything you have to dress nice for."

She pressed her face to his chest and breathed in the smell of him. She realized she was going to need a hot shower though. Her limbs ached a bit.

Ray swept his arms around her back and held her to him tightly.

"You better go and get ready then," he said into her hair. "Don't want to be late."

"Mmmmmmmmmmm," Ronnie sighed and reluctantly slid from Ray's arms and off the bed to pad into the bathroom and take a shower.

Ray was seriously tempted to join her, but he knew that if he did they would never get to the party.

He sighed and sat up as he heard the shower turn on. He rustled around in the wardrobe looking for his clothes.

Ronnie came out of the bathroom wrapped in her big white bathrobe. She felt better after the hot shower, more able to cope. She rummaged out a pair of black jeans and a top and moved a bit away from Ray to quickly dress.

It seemed she had reached her threshold.

Ray left her to dress and walked into the living room. He rummaged in the fridge, he assumed there would be food at the party and if Rowan had anything to do with it then it would be good.

He looked up as Ronnie came out and went to the front door and opened it. He held the front door open for her.

Ronnie walked out the door, twining her fingers with Ray's as she passed.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Gene finished for the day and pulled on his coat. He wanted to go to this party at the pub and meet this Bradley Branning. Shaz had told him Bradley wanted to thank him for clearing his name. Gene didn't mind a bit of gratitude. He hit Shaz' doorframe as he passed.

"See you at the party, Shazzer."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa finished at the salon after Amira's last appointment around 4:15, she sent Chelsea and Amira and Gayna home. She locked up the salon with the keys Ronnie had given her and began to walk home. She was looking forward to this party thing at the pub later. She saw Rowan and Chris at the top of the steps to the flat and ran to catch up with them. She said Hi and followed them inside. She went straight to her room and decided on an outfit. She pulled it out and placed it on her bed then picked out some shoes. Happy with what she was going to wear she wondered back to pick up her bag and text Jack.

"Party at Vic tonite! u coming? xx Lyss"

She put her phone back down and got a lager out of the fridge. She cracked it open and relaxed on the settee.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz waved her DCI goodbye as he left for the day.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex and Molly were cuddled up on the sofa watching a soppy movie. Molly had accepted that Alex and Gene were 'an item' but that didn't mean she had to like him. She didn't like him, she saw no reason to pretend that she did. Alex had been resigned to this, but at least it meant that Gene didn't have to stay away tonight, she didn't want him to. She loved waking up in his arms, or on those occasions when he was up first, her morning coffee that was always slightly too sweet but she never complained. She was just happy he was there.

Alex looked up as she heard the Quattro pull up outside. She smiled. Molly looked up as her mum moved slightly and saw the red car out of the window, he was back. She scowled and turned her attention back to the TV.

Gene walked up to the door and paused. He looked at his key and wondered if he should knock. Surely Alex had explained things by now. He unlocked the door and went inside.

He stood in the doorway of the front room and looked at Alex.

"There's a welcome back party for Bradley Branning at the pub. Rowan's done the food. Shaz says he wants to thank me for getting back on the case and clearing his name and finding the real killer. So, I will go for awhile," he cleared his throat uncertainly. "If you both want to go, I'll wait and drive us all."

Alex smiled up at him in an attempt to silently tell him that Molly had been told.

She looked down at her daughter.

"What do you say Molls, fancy coming out and meeting everyone, I reckon there will be cake, too."

Molly looked up at her Mum, her eyes brightening at the mention of cake.

"Lemme go get ready," she jumped off the sofa and ran to her room to pick out something to wear.

Alex climbed off the sofa too and waited for Molly's door to shut. she wandered over to Gene and pulled him into a kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that all day," she said as she broke it off. Alex wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her head on his chest.

"I told her," she said with a small sigh.

Molly poked her head out of her door silently and saw her mum kissing Gene. She pulled a face and shut the door again.

Gene wrapped her in his arms and held her.

"Just as long as you're happy, Bolly," he took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "You really shouldn't have lost your temper though," he teased and put his mouth by her ear. "You are so sexy when you're punching bad guys."

He patted her bum. "Go get ready."

Alex kissed his cheek and danced into the bedroom to change.

Molly trailed out of her room shortly after Alex had disappeared and she looked Gene up and down once before raising her eyebrows and going to sit back in front of the TV.

She picked up the remote and channel surfed until she found something interesting, determined to ignore him.

Gene gazed out the window as he waited. He heard Molly come back into the room and felt her looking at him but chose not to turn around.

Alex came out a few minutes later and saw Molly watching TV, she sighed put cleared her throat.

"Everyone into the Quattro."

Gene pulled the keys out and spun them on his finger and opened the flat door for them.

Alex followed Molly out of the door and held the door open for Molly. She walked around the other side of the car and slipped inside the passenger seat.

Gene drove carefully to the pub.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan finished getting ready wearing just jeans and her favorite top and then went and tapped on Alyssa's door. Chris was already ready and sat in front of the tele. He chose to keep wearing the suit since Rowan liked it so much.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack ducked his head out of the shower as his phone beeped and wiped his hand on his towel and checked the message. He sent back a quick yes and finished his shower.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bradley shaved the beard and tried to get his hair back to somewhat near it's normal color much to Stacey's amusement. She ended up helping him.

Then they headed out.

Bradley and Stacey walked into the pub. Most of the family was already there to greet them and the hellos were quite noisy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa picked up her phone and read Jack's text.

"Meet us there?"

Alyssa heard the knock on her door and assumed Rowan was ready to go. She had put on a longish top and leggings, switched her shoes and re-applied her make up swiftly. She switched on her curling tongs so she could add a bit more bounce to her hair and called out as they started to heat up.

"Come in."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack scrubbed himself dry with the towel and read Alyssa's text.

"Yes. Loveu xo"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan opened the door and came in.

"I got mail," she said holding up a large cushion packet. "I know we have to go to this party now but after want to share it with you. It's from, well, basically my family back home. Pictures and stuff," she dropped onto Alyssa's bed.

"You know, I have realized today that I really need to get more help in at the cafe. At least one more person. Someone responsible I can leave alone for short periods of time. Seems like I have too much to do anymore," she grinned. "Not that I'm complaining. Busy is good."

She picked at her jeans for a moment.

"That Ian Beale came into the cafe today. I think he looked into getting the cafe back and found he couldn't," she snickered. "He demanded I cook him something and he decided to have a breakfast burrito. He grudgingly admitted my cooking was okay," she said, putting finger quotes around "okay".

Alyssa laughed at Rowan's story about Ian.

"Jealous man there Rowan, you're doing better than he ever did with that cafe I bet," she said smiling widely.

She picked up her phone as it beeped and smiled happily at Jack's text.

"Ly 2 xx" she sent back quickly.

Alyssa quickly did her hair and then twisted in her seat and reached down to switch the curling tongs off at the plug. She reached for the packet Rowan had dropped on her bed, she was curious about Rowan's family and she pulled out a couple of photographs.

She moved to sit by Rowan on the bed.

"So, who's who?" she asked indicating the various people in the pictures.

"Most important, Granny Emmeline," she said pulling out the picture. "She raised Momma when her parents died and she had a hand raising me too. We call her Gem for short. She's written a letter. I've told her about you and Chris last time I wrote so she has written some pages for the pair of you," she grinned. "And we'll deal with that after the partay, heyy," Rowan joked.

"Let's go," she grabbed Alyssa's arm and stood up.

Chris stood up and turned off the TV as he saw the girls emerge from Alyssa's room. Rowan bounded over to him and then grinned back at Alyssa as she grabbed Chris' lapels.

"Look at my man in a suit," she said in a breathy voice. She pulled him down a bit and whispered in his ear. Chris blushed furiously and walked to the door as a wicked grin crossed Rowan's face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack got to the pub and got a pint and waited for Alyssa to arrive.


	32. Chapter 32

We do not own Eastenders, Ashes to Ashes or Waterloo Road

**Chapter 32**

Alyssa grinned back at Rowan and wondered absently what she had said to Chris to make him so embarrassed. She followed them out and strode ahead of them to reach the pub first. She hoped Jack would be there already.

Alyssa walked into the pub and scanned it for Jack. She spotted him and smiled happily, she wandered over to him and sat down next to him.

"Heya."

"Hi," Jack said when Alyssa appeared next to him. He reached out and hugged her and planted a kiss on her lips. "Nice day at the salon?" he asked. He then nodded at Chris and Rowan as they walked up.

Alyssa smiled at his greeting and shrugged at his question.

"It seems to be the epicentre for gossip, the stuff I heard today you would not believe!" she laughed.

Jack grinned at Alyssa's comment.

"I can well imagine. Bit like the teacher's lounge at school," he remarked.

"I'm gonna go and get a drink" she smiled and stood up. She eased around the table and went to stand at the bar. She looked back at Rowan and Chris, Jack's pint was still pretty full and she knew exactly what Rowan and Chris drank anyway. She drummed her fingers on the bar as she waited to be served.

Alyssa smiled and ordered her drinks from Tracy. She leant against the bar as Tracy fixed her drinks and spotted Bradley. She recognised him from his picture in the carlot. The pregnant woman she guessed was his wife. She saw Max looking at her and smiled before turning around to pay Tracy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan saw Max staring at her and immediately excused herself to walk over to him. She knew he'd never come over while Jack was there with Alyssa.

"Hi, Max," Rowan said. Max pulled out his wallet and handed her the notes to cover the food.

"Thanks for this," he said to her as his eyes strayed to Alyssa.

"You're welcome. I'm really pleased for you, that he's home. I know how it feels to be kept from your family so, really, I'm glad this is over for you."

Max gave her a sad smile and then reached out and gave her a brief hug. Rowan allowed it but pulled back quickly. She patted his arm and went to speak briefly to Bianca.

As she walked back over to join Chris, Alyssa and Jack she felt a tap on her shoulder. She stopped and turned to see Ian Beale standing there with his son Peter.

"Um, I was wondering, Miss Tremaine if you wouldn't be able to hire Pete here. I understand the place is pretty busy and if you're willing to work around his school time then maybe you could consider it."

Rowan's brows flew up at his formality and then she looked at Peter curiously. She immediately knew what Ian was up to. Did the man not see how transparent he was? Clearly not, she chuckled to herself.

"Well?" she asked Peter.

"Yea, I could use some extra cash for a holiday I want to take when school's done. I'd rather work in the café than the chippy," he smiled.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow ," she said. "Thank you for your help, Mr. Beale," she said, stressing the Mister. She gave him an odd look and then went to rejoin her friends.

The minute she was back with them, she glanced over, saw Ian wasn't looking in her direction and bent over and snorted with laughter.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris didn't see Shaz anywhere and pulled out his phone to call her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex stepped out of the car. She was shortly followed by Molly. She took the girl's hand and followed Gene into the pub. Molly clambered onto a bar stool as Alex went to stand at the bar and get the drinks. Alex smiled at Rowan and Chris.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz pulled out her phone as it went off in her pocket. She carried on walking as she spoke into it.

"Hey, Chris."

"You coming to the party? Everyone's here," Chris finally asked Shaz.

Shaz laughed down the phone.

"I'm walking down the road now Chris, just passed the café," she told him.

"Okay," Chris said and chuckled. "See you soon." he flipped his phone closed.

Chris looked at Rowan as she was bent over laughing.

"Ro, what is so funny?"

"Ian Beale," she said as she tried to calm her laughter and stood up straight. "He wants me to hire his son, like I can't tell he's going to be some sort of spy, and he called me 'Miss Tremaine'," she burst into gales of laughter again. Rowan saw Alex and Gene walk in and forced her laughter away. She waved at Alex and walked over to her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"DCI Hunt," Rowan said and patted his arm then she turned to Alex.

"I assume court went well. Missed you today," she said.

Alex smiled.

"Court went just as planned," she assured Rowan happily. She glanced at Molly then smiled back at Rowan.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet."

Alex looked back at Molly.

"Molly this is Rowan Tremaine, Rowan this is Molly, my daughter" she smiled happily.

"Hi," Rowan said and stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bradley looked up at the bar and saw the woman who ran the cafe with two people who had the look of police about them.

"Be right back, Stace," he said and kissed her cheek then walked over. He walked up to the man in the coat.

"Excuse me, sorry to bother you, but are you DCI Gene Hunt?" he asked.

Gene turned and looked at him.

"Yes," he paused and took a closer look. "You must be Bradley Branning."

"Yea, I wanted to come over and thank you for all you did, finding the real killer and clearing my name," Bradley said and held his hand out for Gene to shake.

Gene shook his hand. "It's my job," Gene said. "And I was also doing a favor for a friend of a friend," he added and glanced at Alex.

"Well, I appreciate it," Bradley said. "It means a lot to be back with my family."

Gene smiled and nodded. Gene gestured at Alex.

"This is DI Drake, she's part of the team."

Bradley turned and held out a hand to Alex.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray let her take him out of the house. He shut the door behind him and walked hand in hand with her to the pub

Ronnie entered the pub, still holding tight to Ray's hand. She saw Alex and waved and then at Alyssa too.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly smiled at Rowan and took her hand. She shook it politely and beamed at the woman. She had an American accent. "Lovely to meet you too," she replied enthusiastically.

Alex glanced back at Gene as he looked at her and she smiled gratefully at him. Molly rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Make sure you try the cake," Rowan told Molly, then she paused. "Unless you don't like chocolate," she said in a curious tone.

Alex took Bradley's hand and shook it with a smile at him. She saw Ronnie and Ray enter the pub out of the corner of her eye and she released his hand.

Alex waved back at Ronnie as she came in and paid Roxy for their drinks as she brought them over. Alex sipped her wine, whilst Molly took a gulp of her coke.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa took the two of the drinks off the bar and beamed at Ronnie as she waved at her. She gave Chris his pint and placed Rowan's lemonade with half a shot of vodka down next to him aswell.

She moved back to the bar and picked up her white wine spritzer, she sipped it as she carried it back to the table and sat down next to Jack.

"So what goes on in the staff room then?" she asked curiously.

Jack looked at her.

"Mostly idle gossip. And someone always seems to be shagging someone else on the staff but they don't' think anyone knows and of course everyone does. It's quite a little drama," he said and slipped his arm around her shoulders. "You'll get to see tomorrow, won't you?" he added.

Alyssa smiled, the career fair, of course.

"Ahhhh yes, I still need to prepare exactly what I'm going to say to everyone. I'm a bit nervous if I'm honest," she admitted bashfully and leaned back, relaxing into his partial embrace.

"Oh, don't be nervous. And you're sure you can get the time off work and everything," he asked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray bought himself and Ronnie drinks then moved to sit next to Chris.

"Alright mate?"

Ronnie let go Ray's hand and hurried over to where the little knot of people were standing. She tapped Bradley on the shoulder.

He turned and looked at her. She smiled.

"Looks like we both are in the clear now," she remarked and gave him a quick squeeze.

"Yea, it's a good feeling," Bradley said, clearly unsettled by Ronnie's odd effusiveness. He didn't remember her being like that before. "I better get back," he said. Ronnie nodded and Bradley turned and walked back over to his family.

Ronnie turned to Gene and gave him a squeeze.

"Thank you for believing me, when you didn't even know me. Not even my own family was willing to give me that measure of trust," she said to Gene quietly. Gene nodded.

"Raymondo, come control your woman," he said gruffly but with no sting. Ronnie rolled her eyes and turned to Alex and Rowan.

"I can't believe it's over," Ronnie said. "It's just a shame because even though Roxy's apolgized and everything, it's hard to forget she was so quick to think I could have done it. I'm glad I had Ray and friends like you around." She sniffed and wiped at her eye.

Alex chuckled at the typical Gene Hunt behaviour and watched Molly as she walked over to the where the food was laid out.

"Ronnie, seriously put it out of your mind, there's no point dwelling on it." she told her seriously.

"Good grief," Ronnie said to change the subject before she got too teary, "Stacey got huge."

Alex glanced over at Stacy too. The woman was certainly a lot bigger than the average pregnant woman. "She is pretty massive," she commented.

"That baby is ready to go," Rowan said absently.

"I just wanted you to know it means a lot to me," Ronnie said. "That's your daughter?" she asked with a gesture in the girl's direction and unconsciously put her hand to her own abdomen. She realized what she was doing and covered it by brushing at her top.

Gene touched Alex's shoulder and moved his eyes in the direction of where Ray and Chris were sitting so she would know where he was.

Alex nodded and watched Rowan and Molly fondly. She looked back at Ronnie with a smile

"Her name's Molly," she told her and took a sip of her drink.

Shaz wondered into the pub and walked directly to the bar, she got herself a lager and then waved at Rowan, Alex and Ronnie as she walked over to them.

Ronnie smiled at Shaz as she walked up.

"You all right Shaz?" Alex smiled as Shaz came over.

Shaz nodded and put her drink down on the bar. "How's Molly doing?"

Alex sighed and rolled her eyes.

"She found Gene's clothes in the wardrobe and seemed happy I was in a relationship, until she found out it was with Gene, then she went all hostile. She doesn't like him," she sighed again and her shoulders fell in a defeated fashion.

Shaz rubbed her arm. "She'll come round."

Ronnie smiled back and looked over at Ray. She missed Danielle so much, but she was not going to go baby crazy again. She couldn't do it to Ray.

She turned back to the conversation. "Of course she will, Sexy-Voice sort of grows on you," she grinned.

Alex smiled gratefully at her friend's reassurances. She knew Molly had accepted their relationship, the problem was she didn't approve of Gene. Her acceptance of him would take some time. Alex was worried that she wouldn't accept him at all.

"Anyway! How are things going with Ray?" she asked in an attempt to change the subject.

Ronnie chuckled. "Well, I need to remember to only rarely wear lingerie and when I do don't expect to be able to wear it again," she replied with a chuckle and stretched. She took a drink of wine and tried to contain a smile.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly grinned. "I love chocolate! Did you make it?" she asked curiously.

Rowan started out of her reverie by Molly's question but recovered with a smile.

"Oh yes, it's what I do," she said. "I own the cafe just down the road," she added as she walked with Molly towards the food. "I did all this food, too."

Molly looked at the generous spread.

"That must have taken you ages!" she exclaimed as she picked up a plate.

"No, not really. A lot of it I brought over from the cafe. Since I was closing early I had to do something with all the food. Bianca, the lady that works for me at the cafe is related to Bradley and asked if I'd bring some food, seemed better not to waste it," she grinned.

Molly nodded. She began picking up random pieces of food that took her fancy. Soon her plate was loaded with Rowan's cooking. She looked at it hungrily. She turned back to Rowan.

"How do you know my mum?"

Rowan looked at Molly.

"Well, it's funny actually. I was here in the pub with my flatmate one night and I got some really good news from a friend of mine. Anyway, I hugged this friend, right, and his wife walks in, thinks I'm making a play for him. So, sometimes I might not have the best ideas when thinking on my feet," Rowan laughed.

Rowan jerked her head in Chris' direction. "See Mr. Gorgeous over there in the suit? Well, he was here, too, talking to Alex. I went over and got him to pretend to be my date. He did. So, I meet Alex who was his boss in the police department and Chris, well, Chris is pretty much the love of my life now," Rowan grinned and got herself a couple of lettuce rolls.

Molly smiled widely.

"That's soo lovely" she said wistfully.

Rowan laughed. "I guess it is. I got lucky, it happens sometimes. You meet that person you're meant to be with," she said as they walked back over towards Alex and the others.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Yea, you?" Chris replied and looked at Ray.

Ray shrugged.

"Bit tired if I'm honest, you ready for this careers thing tomorrow?"

Chris looked at Ray.

"Somehow I'm not surprised mate," Chris commented wryly. "Yea, I think I'm ready. Here comes the Guv," he replied to Ray's question.

Ray grinned at Gene as he sat down.

"Who's the little girl?"

"DI Drake's daughter Molly," Gene answered and took a drink of his pint.

Ray nodded. He noticed the lack of anything in his Guv's voice. Emotionless.

"Surely that's a good thing?" he pressed.

"Yes, it is actually," Gene said. "I found her with Shaz' help and took Drake to get her today when we got done in court," he answered shortly, "end of."

Chris had been there and looked at his boss. "She doesn't like you does she, Guv," Chris asked quietly.

Gene drained his pint and went to get another without answering the question. Chris looked at Ray and blew out a long breath.

"Mind you, she seems to like Rowan," Chris said as he noticed the pair of them over at the food.

Ray nodded. It must be so distressing having the child of the woman you love not like you. He sighed and gulped down some of his pint. His gaze drifted to Ronnie, Rowan, Shaz and Alex.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa nodded.

"Roxy doesn't mind, the paper work's all in order anyway, this time I am not leaving Chelsea in charge, god only know the mess I will come back to if I do," she said with a small chuckle.

"Well, it's only about three hours so really can't be too bad," Jack chuckled. "Is that your old boss over there?" he asked. He'd noticed the man kept looking over and was careful not to stare at the man.

Alyssa turned her head in the direction he had indicated and looked at Max too.

"Yeah, how did you know?" she questioned curiously. She saw Max and Bradley's wife both get up and leave at this point and she watched him escort the pregnant woman away.

"Well, he's with the Branning family and he keeps looking over here," Jack replied. He looked at her, catching her eyes with his own. "Did you and he, um..." Jack trailed off. "I mean, I don't, it doesn't," he paused. "It was in the past and it's clearly over now, but I'd just like to know. His kids go to my school."

Alyssa took his hand and entwined their fingers, she squeezed reassuringly.

"We did," she told him softly, "but it was never serious."

"I know Abi, she's a sweet kid. Hostile towards me at first, but she hugged me last time she saw me," she commented casually and leaned forward as she sipped her drink, then moved back into her position with his arm around her.

"It just helps me be prepared if there's any gossip at school, which there always is," he explained and kissed her cheek. "It looked like it might have been serious to him," Jack commented quietly.

Alyssa looked up at him frowning slightly at his words. Her face shrouded in puzzlement.

"What makes you say that?" she asked confused.

"Didn't you see the look on his face when he looked over here?" Jack asked mildly, his tone curious.

Alyssa stared into space as she thought, she shook her head.

"He always looks like that," she informed him with a shrug.

Jack looked at her sideways but chose not to disagree.

"There's food over there," he said hopefully.

Alyssa laughed at his feeble hint and leant off him. She twisted in her seat and faced him.

"Hungry, Jack?"

She stood up so he could get out and walked over to the table. She handed him a plate and took one for herself.

"Thank you," Jack said and kissed her nose. He rapidly filled his plate and walked back to the table with her.

"So, what time do you want us at the school tomorrow," Alyssa asked as she slid into the booth next to him.

She was secretly excited about seeing where he worked. She had only ever seen a school from a child's point of view because once she had got her qualifications she had no reason to go back. She wondered what his office was like.

"Well the fair starts at 1:00," he said, "but I suppose you should get there early." He smiled.

Alyssa smiled back but changed her facial expression to one of mischievous innocence.

"And why would I come early? Why not be fashionably late?" she questioned.

"Well, if you got there early," he replied after swallowing his mouthful of food, "then I could show you my office," he said flirtatiously.

Alyssa raised her eyebrows at him.

"Your office?" she said thoughtfully and bit her lip as she stared into his eyes. She wanted to see his office anyway, but something in his gorgeous voice and the gleam in his eyes as they bore into hers promised something more.

"That's the clincher right there," she exclaimed happily.

"So if I get there halfway through lunch break? I'll stop off at the cafe and pick up some food," she offered.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Jack said and took another bite. "I'm really looking forward to having you in my office," he added with a raised brow.

Alyssa almost choked as she heard the double meaning behind his words. She swallowed her food and looked at him wide eyed. She let out a short laugh which she stifled with another bite of her roll.

She looked back at him again.

"You are a bad influence on me," she told him simply and went back to her food.

"Me? Never," he protested. "I'm a school head, my behavior is above reproach," he grinned.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Stacey began complaining she was tired and Max offered to walk her home. He'd reached his limit of being able to watch Alyssa with her new man. He recognized him too which made it even worse. He was the head from the school. How in the world had she met him? He sighed and escorted Stacey home.

Bradley relaxed a bit more once Stacey was gone. They'd been fighting and not getting along so much lately he forgot how tense he was when she was around.

He sat and began chatting more easily with Bianca.

Bradley went to the bar to get himself, Bianca and Ricky new drinks. He smiled at Roxy when she came over to help him.

Roxy smiled apologetically at Bradley.

"I'm..erm...sorry about blaming you for Dad's death," she stuttered quickly before hurrying away to get his drinks.

"Thanks Roxy," Bradley said, a little surprised by Roxy's behavior.

Shaz looked over at the ginger man at the bar. She recognised him as Bradley. He had shaved and changed his hair colour. She moved towards him and smiled cheerfully.

"You look different."

Bradley turned at the voice.

"Oh, hi, good to see you again. Yea, went back to my natural hair color, shaved off the horrible beard. I feel human again," he chuckled. "I got to thank your DCI earlier by the way. Can I get you a drink? I seem to be getting everyone else one," he joked.

Shaz smiled in amusement at his words.

"No, I'm fine," she said raising her half full glass, "But thank you anyway."

Ginger certainly suited him a lot more than black and being freshly shaved made him look younger too.

"You're welcome. It feels good to buy people drinks again. We weren't much into going out and socializing, so it was either being stuck in that tiny cottage or being at work," he groused good-naturedly. He paid Roxy for the drinks and grabbed them together between his hands.

"Please let me know if we, or I, need to come in and give any sort of statement or anything okay?" he asked earnestly. "I don't want things to go wrong now that we're finally home."

Shaz nodded with a smile.

"If we need anything from you I will let you know immediately," she assured him good-naturedly. She smiled as he walked away then sipped her drink happily. For some reason Shaz was in a very good mood.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex grinned at Ronnie.

"So, that's why Ray has been in a stupidly good mood recently?" she asked knowingly. She looked up as Molly sat back down on the barstool next to her.

"Hungry, Molls?" she asked eyeing the plate of food before her.

Molly grinned at her mum and started to eat.

Ronnie snorted. "Well, this just happened today," she laughed. She glanced over at Ray. "Not sure he looks in a stupidly good mood, looks tired and hungry to me. I assume all the food is from you and therefore the best?" she said turning to Rowan.

Rowan laughed. "Yes, I brought it. Oh, I met Ian Beale today. He was a bit unpleasant, but a little while ago he asked me to hire his son to work at the cafe."

"Hope you were careful, he likes to look down women's' tops," Ronnie remarked.

"Well," Rowan said and plucked her high-necked top. Ronnie chuckled.

"I'm getting food now," Ronnie said and moved to the food table.

Ray watched Ronnie wander over to the food table and sighed contentedly as he remembered that she had said she was hungry. He smiled at her as she passed him.

Ronnie winked at Ray as she walked by and then looked over the food table. She grabbed two plates and loaded them with different things, then, as she walked by again, she handed a plate to Ray and went to re-join Alex and the others.

"Cheers, Ron," Ray said as he took the plate from her. He studied it and found she had chosen his favorite foods from the spread Rowan had provided. He grinned and started to eat.

"She's sweet, Alex," Rowan leaned over and said quietly to Alex. "I'm glad you have her back. Are you going to put her in the school here or is she not staying that long? I only ask because over there," she pointed in Alyssa's direction, "is the head over at the school. And he invited Lyss and me and Ray and Chris and Shaz to speak at this Careers Fair going on at the school tomorrow. Actually, Shaz was my idea to ask, I thought a woman police officer would be a good sort of role model. You know," she began and paused a moment, "it's only for a couple of hours, you should come too. I mean, you're a woman DI, how impressive is that?" she took a sip of her drink and finished off her food.

Alex looked over at Alyssa and studied the man that had his arm around her. She tilted her head as she thought then turned her attention back to Rowan.

"It's up to Molly if she wants to do another school switch. Hopefully she won't want to go back to her dad's for a while" she said quietly "I'm not sure I'm going to be in the right mindset to face Peter for a while yet."

She laughed."You mean to say that he is stealing the whole department during the middle of the week and you want me to come aswell? Gene will be left to do all the work on his own. I wonder if the others have cleared it with him?" she mused.

"Aw, c'mon, Alex," Rowan laughed. "It's only for a couple of hours, think of how good it looks to the community," she gave Alex a large, cheesy smile. "I'll buy you a drink," she offered and turned to the bar.

Alex sighed.

"It only takes a few minutes to completely screw up a case, Rowan. Trust me, I've done it too many times," she twisted so she was also facing the bar.

"Red wine, please."

"Well I'm sure if something important is going on they won't do it," Rowan replied. She took a sip of her drink and handed Roxy the money and gazed at Chris.

Alex nodded.

"Very true. Guv won't let them out if he needs them," she commented.

Ronnie came back with her plate. "Good food, Rowan," she complimented. Rowan smiled absently, still watching Chris. Ronnie looked at Alex and grinned at Rowan's distraction.

Alex smirked knowingly back at Ronnie. She wasn't sure Rowan had heard any of her last sentence.

Rowan picked up her glass to take a drink and noticed their faces. She looked at Ronnie and Alex.

"What's so funny?" she wanted to know.

Alex smiled back at her, she was a little surprised that Rowan didn't know the reason for their amusement.

"You're completely besotted with him aren't you?" she said simply, she tilted her head in Chris' direction as she spoke to illustrate her point, not that anyone could doubt who she was talking about.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene came back to the table with three fresh pints.

"Courtesy of that Bradley Branning," Gene told them as he sat back down. He looked over at the women and then over at the dartboard.

"They're busy, let's go throw a few," he said and got up.

Ray took his pint off Gene, then stood and carried his plate and drink to the little shelf next to the dart board. He suspected that Gene's restlessness was caused by nerves about Drake's kid.

A few minutes after Gene and Chris and Ray got to the dartboard, Ricky walked over grinning happily, dragging Bradley behind him. Ricky placed his drink on the bar and rubbed his hands. "Alright, gentlemen."

Gene nodded at Ricky and Bradley.

Ray nodded at Bradley and grinned at Ricky. They had played Ricky before and Ray had the impression that if this turned competitive then they would win easily.

He picked up a set of darts and handed them to the Guv. He turned back to his food and munched on a roll.

Gene took his turn and then went to get some food himself. Bradley shook Chris and Ray's hands but chose not to play. He sat and watched, enjoying just being in the pub again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly finished her food. She had loved the cake and was now tracing her finger around the plate trying to pick up all of the crumbs. She watched Gene and some other men go over to the dart board. She narrowed her eyes at them and watched their little game unfold.

Bradley went and got a few more drinks for the dart players. Gene looked at his watch.

"One more pint and I'm done," he said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Gene got back with his food Chris went to get some. He walked over to Rowan first and slid his arms around her. She smiled and put her arms around him. She liked sitting on barstools it made her closer to his height.

Alex was prevented from hearing Rowan's answer as the subject of the conversation came over.

"Are we still on tonight?" he whispered.

"Oh yes," Rowan breathed and kissed him.

"I'm gonna grab some food, you want anything?"

"No, acuisle, thank you, I already ate. Make sure you get some cake before it's gone," she teased.

"You're all the cake I need," he said to her.

Rowan giggled. "Listen to you," she said. "Go eat."

Alex watched Rowan and Chris with delight. "Aren't you," she pressed as Chris walked away.

"Yes," she blushed and looked at Alex. "He moved in with me," she said.

Alex gasped.

"Really? When did this happen? Why did no one tell me?" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, I had invited him to move in and so he told Shaz about his old place so she could take it. Pretty recent and there's been a lot going on. You especially," Rowan explained with a quick nod at Molly. She glanced at her watch.

"In fact, I should take him home soon," she gave Alex a mischievous look and drained her drink.

Alex smiled. She sighed and looked at the time too. She nodded in acknowledgement.

"We have to go soon too. Madam over there needs to go to bed. She's got school tomorrow," she gestured to Molly who was watching the game of darts intently.

Alex had decided that Molly should stay put at her current school, at least until the end of term. There was no point moving her about and having her in a new school for a week before they broke up for the holidays. If she wanted to move to Walford's local school after the holidays then that was fine.

Holidays! Alex scowled. If Pete thought he was getting her this half term after effectively kidnapping her then he had another thing coming.

Rowan slung her bag on her shoulder. She walked over to Molly and shook her hand.

"It was nice to meet you. I hope you will stop in the cafe sometime," she told her.

Molly shook Rowan's hand smiling at her merrily.

"Bye, Rowan," she said enthusiastically.

Rowan walked over to Chris who was just finishing his pint. "Time to go," she said running a hand down his arm and then twining her fingers with his. He turned and looked at her and nodded.

"I'm off, see you tomorrow," Chris said and walked out with Rowan.

Gene drained his own pint.

"I think I'm having an early night and all," Gene said. "I believe I am a taxi service in the morning," he said with a wry grin. He walked over to Alex.

"Are we ready to go?"

Alex took his hand in hers and hopped off the barstool. She looked at Molly as the little girl attempted to hide another yawn. Her eyes were glassy. She was clearly exhausted.

"Time to go, Molls," she called to her.

Molly looked up at her mum and stared disdainfully at her hand that was clasping Gene's tightly. She climbed down from the stool and followed them out of the pub. Molly slid into the back of the Quattro and buckled herself in without a word.

Alex only released Gene's hand when she went to get in the car. She smiled at him. Ronnie was right, Molly would come round eventually.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bradley realized the time and decided he should get home to Stacey. He shook Ray's hand a final time and patted Shaz on the shoulder as he passed her and left the pub.

Shaz looked up as someone patted her shoulder and smiled at Bradley as he left. She drained her lager and sighed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Once inside the flat, Rowan nearly tore the suit from Chris' body in her haste. Their clothes left a trail behind them to the bedroom, where she kept her promise.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa rolled her eyes melodramatically.

"Sure it is," she replied her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh it is, I assure you," he replied earnestly. "For example, I never..." and he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

Alyssa blushed at his words. She looked at him incredulously as he pulled away.

"Your mind is filthy," she said in exasperation mixed with minor shock.

She grinned as she pondered his words and kissed him in approval.

She waved at Rowan and Chris as they left. She laughed silently at the expression on Chris' face. She knew for a fact that he was on a promise. She was still curious as to what Rowan had whispered in his ear before they came out.

"Sadly, I have to get in to school earlier than usual tomorrow and must go home soon," Jack said regretfully. "But I'll make it up to you tomorrow," he promised and kissed her again.

Alyssa nodded.

She nibbled the rest of her lettuce roll and stood up.

"You'd best go home then, can't have you being late," she grinned.

Jack stood up and held her close.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," he told her. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

Alyssa slid her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. She pulled away slightly at his words.

"Jack, I live 5 minutes walk away," she said furrowing her brow.

"It's dark and getting late and I'm not having you walk home alone," he told her in a tone that brooked no argument. "It's not out of my way."

Alyssa sighed and allowed him to take her home. He'd gone all 'teacher mode' on her. She had never been able to argue with her teachers.

When they got to the flat, Jack came around and opened the car door for her. He walked her to the door.

"Tomorrow, then," he smiled and kissed her.

The smile didn't leave his face as he walked back to the car. He was really looking forward to tomorrow.

Alyssa unlocked the door and waved Jack off.

She wandered into the house, she slammed the door behind her to make her presence known to Rowan and Chris.

Rowan distantly heard the door slam and felt Alyssa's presence in the flat but was distracted by Chris' roaming hands as they moved to her breasts as she rode him. She felt him come with her and leaned over to cover his mouth with hers to muffle him calling out her name.

Alyssa walked into the kitchen and switched the kettle on. She knew Rowan and Chris were in Rowan's room. She smiled.

Alyssa made herself a cup of coffee then moved to her room. She noticed the package that Rowan was showing her earlier and pulled out the photos again. Before she knew it Alyssa had fallen asleep on her bed with a small pile of photos on her pillow.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray looked at Ricky and shrugged as he took his go.

Ricky gamely kept playing darts.

"Rickkkaaaayy."

He sighed. "Gotta go mate," Ricky said and handed Ray the darts. He nodded at Ronnie as she walked up and went over to see what Bianca needed.

Ronnie put her hand on Ray's shoulder and reached over took the darts. She grinned and took a turn.

Ray watched Ronnie in amusement and admiration as she started to throw the darts. He retreated to his plate and finished off his food.

Ronnie turned to Ray when she finished her turn and smiled smugly at him as she gestured at the board.

Ray shook his with a smile.

He retrieved her darts from the board and proceeded to throw them himself.

Ronnie waited until he'd finished his turn and then slid her arms around him.

"I think I need some more sleep. Can we go home now?"

Ray twisted in her embrace and kissed her forehead.

"Sure. I'll just finish this."

He picked up his half full pint glass and drained the contents swiftly.

"Come on, then."

Ronnie nestled into his arm and waved goodbye to Roxy as they left.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When they got back to the flat, Gene opened the door again for Alex. Being so restrained was really starting to chafe, but he was determined not to do anything that might spoil Alex's time with her daughter. He watched them go inside, but stayed outside to smoke a cigarette.

Alex took Molly inside and smelt the smoke that drifted into the house. She sighed.

"Jimmyjams Molls," she said and ushered Molly into her room.

While Molly was getting ready for bed Alex retreated outside and stood next to Gene.

"Are you okay? You've been really quiet," she asked him carefully.

Molly came out of her room, in her pyjamas and wondered where her mum was. She heard her voice coming from outside. Molly grumbled slightly and took her wash stuff into the bathroom. She knew her mum and Gene had an en suite in their room. She arranged her stuff how she wanted it and began to brush her teeth.

Gene smiled at Alex.

"I'm fine," he said. He leaned over closer to her ear. "I'm trying very hard to behave." He met her eyes and gave her a quick kiss.

Alex smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, mindful of his still lit cigarette.

"Just be yourself around her, she'll warm up to the idea of us being together. She's just got to get used to it."

"Might as well make the adjustment easy though. I didn't exactly make a good impression no thanks to that toerag ex of yours," he commented as he finished his cigarette and stuck it in the ash can.

Alex sighed. He was right of course. Molly had only seen the parts where Gene had threatened and accused Pete. She took his hand.

"Come on. Busy day tomorrow," she said wearily.

He nodded and let her lead him inside. He hung up his coat and went into the bedroom. He dug out the pyjama pants he'd purchased to wear while Shaz was staying in the flat and changed.

He went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face then gazed in the mirror and sighed and ran his hands over his face again. He went back into the bedroom and climbed into the bed and waited for Alex.

Alex went and tucked Molly into her bed. She watched the girl snuggle into the pillows and kissed her head.

"Sweet dreams, Molls."

Alex moved into the bedroom and smiled at Gene waiting for her. She wandered into the bathroom for a wash. she sighed as she came out and slipped on her silk nightshirt and climbed in beside him.

She leant into his side and closed her eyes. Contented.

Gene slid his arms around her and gave her a quick squeeze and leaned his head against hers as he drifted off.

Molly woke up, her brow drenched in a cold sweat. She shook silently and took several deep breaths. No good. She could still remember the nightmare. Shakily, she climbed out of her bed and padded out of her room warily. She heard the mingled breathing of her mum and Gene drifting out of their bedroom. She opened their door and edged inside.

Molly waited for her eyes to adjust to darkness of their room and could make out the hulk of her mum's boyfriend and a smaller figure lying together, his arms were holding her to him, Molly scowled and bristled slightly at this sight, in spite of herself. Molly quietly walked around to her mum's side of the bed and reached over and tapped her shoulder.

"Mum?" she whispered

Alex stirred and opened her eyes, her vision was bleary. She blinked and saw the frightened form of her daughter standing nervously at the edge of her bed.

"What's wrong, Molls?" she said as she struggled to sit up. Something held her in place on the bed and looked down to see Gene's arm wrapped possessively around her middle. She smiled slightly and eased his arm off her, she moved it so it was just behind her and sat up to face her daughter

Molly crawled onto the bed next to Alex and wrapped her arms around her mum.

"I had a nightmare," she whispered into her mum's shoulder.

Alex held Molly to her tightly and stroked circles on her back to calm her shaky sobs. She loosened her grip on the girl and pulled back the covers next to her, careful not to knock Gene as she did so.

"Get in, sweetheart."

Molly obliged and snuggled down next to Alex, her arms still wrapped possessively around her mother as she fell asleep in her arms.

Alex felt Gene stir behind her and she sighed. She rested her head a little above Molly's as she closed her eyes and fell back into her slumbering state.

Gene woke up when Alex moved his arm. He listened to the conversation going on next to him and stayed awake until he heard Alex and Molly's breathing even out into sleep before being able to fall back to sleep himself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brian called Roxy and apologized that he wasn't feeling well and had missed the party. He'd make it up to her. He got off the phone and watched in silence as Rowan and Chris, walking with arms around each other, went inside to their flat. He started the cab and drove home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex woke and smiled as she felt Molly's embrace and Gene's presence. This was how she wanted life. The man she loved and her daughter. She listened to their sleepy breathing and closed her eyes. Alex felt something in her stomach stir and opened her eyes. A familiar feeling was rising up her chest. Knowing what was about to happen she pulled out of Molly's arms and hastily climbed over Gene and out of the bed.

Molly stirred as she felt her mum remove her arms from around her. She felt the bed move as Alex got out. her footsteps were hurried. She heard retching and sat up, worried.

Alex rushed to the bathroom and sat next to the toilet. The contents of her stomach emptied into the toilet as she held her hair back.

Gene jumped awake at Alex climbing over him. He stifled a yelp and then sat up and watched her bolt into the bathroom. He grabbed his robe and shoved his arms into it as he jumped from the bed.

"Bolly," he gasped and dropped to his knees next to her and put a hand on her back. "Do I need to call a doctor?"

Molly watched Gene follow her mum into the bathroom and heard the tell tales noises of her puking. She shuddered and moved to stand at the bathroom door. She watched, worried for her mum and angry at Gene for interfering.

Alex shook her head unable to speak. She didn't want a doctor, it was probably just nerves.

"Molly...school," she managed to stutter out between breaths. She gripped the edges of the toilet seat and waited for the next wave to come.

Molly looked up at her name. She moved into the bathroom and pushed in between Gene and Alex to sit by her mum. She knelt down.

"Mum? Are you okay?" she asked, worry colouring her tone.

Gene backed off as Molly pushed in. He stood and went into the bedroom and began getting dressed. He went into the other bathroom and had a quick shave and brushed his teeth and then went into the kitchen and put the kettle on. He went back into the bedroom and looked in on Alex.

"Bolly?" he asked. When she didn't respond immediately he tried again. "Alex? Can I get you anything?" He was trying hard to keep his voice steady. He wondered if maybe she had got food poisoning from that cafe they ate at the previous day.

Molly was pushed gently by Alex and took it as a cue to get ready for school. She walked swiftly past Gene and dug out her school uniform. She dressed and heard Gene talking to her mum. Bolly? Why was he saying Bolly?

Alex shook her head at him and waited, once she felt confident that she was not going to vomit all over the floor she turned her head and looked at him.

"Just make sure Molly gets to school, I'll be fine," she gave him a weak smile and turned back to the toilet.

Molly was in the kitchen and using her initiative she picked up a glass and filled it with water. She went back into the bathroom and placed it down next to Alex.

"There you go, Mum," she whispered gently and then stood back, watching her mum worriedly.

"All right, I'll see you at the station, then. Where's her school?"

Alex smiled at Molly in thanks and turned again at Gene's question. Pete had made her move schools again so Alex couldn't find her, she didn't know where the school was. She looked at Molly expectantly.

Molly sighed and stood up, understanding the meaning in her mum's words. She was going to have to talk to him. She turned on her heel and faced Gene.

"It's over in South Hackney," she said flippantly.

She turned back to her mum and patted her shoulder then flounced past Gene to get her bag. She grabbed some bread and put it in the toaster as she went. She picked the toast out as it popped up and began to eat it dry.

"Right," Gene said. He rubbed Alex's back another moment.

"I'll make sure she gets there all fine," he reassured her. "You, take care. I hope it's not food poisoning from that cafe we ate at yesterday. Should have known better than to eat some place besides Rowan's," he attempted to joke.

He went into the kitchen, fixed a quick cup of tea and then made a coffee for Alex and put a piece of dry toast on a plate for her and took it into the bathroom.

"All right," he said to Molly. "Let us do as your mother commands and get you to school."

Molly sighed and gave her mum one last worried look and then picked up her bag and followed Gene out of the house.

She threw her bag into the footwell and buckled herself into the front seat of his car.

She folded her arms and looked out of her window.

Alex heard the door slam behind them and sighed, she pushed the toast away. Food was not going to help but she appreciated his concern and attempts to help her.

Gene drove carefully, asking Molly occasionally for directions as he got close to the area of the school. He knew the area slightly, so found it without too much difficulty.

He pulled up and stopped.

"Molly, your mum," he paused, unable to think of what to say. "It means more than you might realize, you being back with her. She was a bit lost I think," he ran his hands through his hair. "So, I found you. Her happiness means more to me than my own life. So, I just wanted you to know that. How much you mean to her. I'm glad the pair of you can be together again."

He rummaged in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Do you need money for anything?"

Molly had fidgeted slightly throughout his little speech. She had missed Alex immensely when she had been living with her dad, she hadn't realised just how much until Alex had taken away her nightmare last night. She knew that Gene clearly loved her mum but he was not the type of man that Alex usually went for. This made Molly uneasy. She shook her head at his offer of money. She wasn't going to lie to him. She didn't want his money.

"Bye," she said as she picked up her bag and climbed out of the car.

"Right then, what time should I tell your mum to pick you up?"

"3:30," she replied.

She shut the door to the Quattro behind her and scanned the playground. She spotted her friends and ran to join them.

Gene sighed and nodded and drove off. Once out of sight of the school, he lit a cigarette and slammed on the gas. He smiled when he got to the station and felt considerably better as he walked inside.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Peter showed up at the cafe at 9:00am ready to work. Rowan thanked him and put him to work packing some of the food she had prepared to take to the fair and some ingredients of a few things that could be made there to show cooking could be fun.

By the time 12:30 rolled around, they were all set and only waiting for Chris to pick them up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack didn't think he'd ever been so busy. Even with the help of a few of the teachers and some older students who volunteered to come back and help out, all girls oddly enough, he was having a tough time getting things organized. By noon he thought it was finally ready and he went back to his office for some quiet.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa had stopped off at Rowan's as she had promised and picked up some lunch for herself and Jack. She hopped on a bus and got to the school during the middle of the lunch break. She weaved her way through the hoards of kids messing around and made it to reception in one piece. She asked for directions to the head's office and thanked the receptionist, after wandering the corridors for a while, Alyssa had got lost, she asked a passing group of kids and they re-directed her to Jack's office. She followed their directions and found herself outside a door that read:

_'Jack Rimmer'_

_'Headmaster'_

She smiled and knocked on it.

Jack tossed the cigarette out the window and waved at the smoke. He shut the window and grabbed a can of air freshener and gave a quick spray.

"I said I didn't want to be disturbed," he said as he strode towards the door and opened it. His annoyance faded as he saw Alyssa standing there. "Hi."

He stepped aside and let her in.

Alyssa raised her eyebrows at his change in tone and expression when he saw it was her. She planted a kiss on his cheek and stepped into the office.

"Hey! I brought lunch" she said holding up the bag before placing down on his desk. She turned around and swept her eyes over his office, taking in every detail.

"Oh good, I'm starved," he said

She wrinkled her nose as a floral smell invaded her nostrils. She looked around his desk and immediately worked it out.

"Been having a cheeky fag?" she asked, waving the air freshener can.

He gave a shamefaced smile in reply. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and gave her a proper kiss.

Alyssa wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him back. She broke the kiss and pulled back slightly.

"Stop trying to distract me," she smiled at him teasingly. "I brought a selection of some of Rowan's specials," she told him.

"But I need the distraction," he said playfully and moved his lips to her neck and slid a hand over her bum.

She rolled her eyes and let out a small moan as his lips caressed the sensitive skin of her neck.

"I thought you were hungry," she breathed.

"I am," he replied as his hands gripped the material of her skirt and began to pull it up as he kept kissing her neck. "Just not for food."

Alyssa smiled into the kiss at his actions. She ran a hand through his hair as his hands advanced up her inner thighs. She nipped his bottom lip gently and opened her eyes to gaze into his piercing blue orbs.

Alyssa moved her hands down over his hips and brought them around to the front of his trousers. She unfastened the buckle and inched his trousers down his legs.

"What if I'm not hungry?" she breathed huskily.

"Then maybe," he said as he edged her towards and then lowered her to the couch by his desk, "we could get some exercise instead."

He twisted his hand into the scrap of lace that was her knickers and tore it off as he leaned down and kissed her.

Alyssa heard the lace tear and nipped him. Now she would have to talk to his pupils being very careful not to end up in a position where anyone could see up her skirt. This would be a very uncomfortable afternoon.

"Do you enjoy destroying my underwear, Jack?" she asked.

That was at least the second pair of knickers he had ruined, granted the last pair hadn't technically been hers but she had been wearing them at the time.

She pulled him down on top of her and moved her hands to remove his boxers.

"Yes, I think I do," he grinned and slid into her as he kissed her again.

Alyssa moaned into his mouth as she felt him inside her and pulled him closer.

Jack leaned on his elbows and slid his hands into her hair as he thrust furiously into her.

"Lyss," he groaned.

"Jack! I'm...nearly..."she managed to say as the sensations rippling through her, took over completely and she lost all coherency.

Jack kissed her hard as he felt her clenching around him, setting him off too. He broke off the kiss and gasped for air. He looked down at her and grinned.

"Best lunch I ever had," he joked.

Alyssa smiled and started to sit up. She looked reproachfully at the torn lace that he had thrown carelessly on the floor, the remains of her underwear, she sighed then faced him and she frowned.

"Now I have to do this thing with no knickers on," she sighed.

Alyssa adopted her sarcastic tone again

"This is going to be sooo much fun!"

Jack pulled up his trousers and fixed his clothes then reached into his desk and pulled out a small pink bag and handed it to Alyssa.

"Got you a present, now you can try it on, make sure it fits," he grinned and tossed the scraps of lace on the floor into the bin.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex made it into the station by lunch time. She had managed to eat the toast and keep it down. In her eyes, this meant that she was not unwell enough to take a day off work. She sat at her desk and immediately threw herself back into her job. She wondered if Gene was going to let the entire team go to this careers thing at the school. She smiled. If they all went then surely Gene would come to. The entire CID Department in a school. God help any child that decided to mess about.

Gene emerged from his office and noticed Alex walking down the corridor. He smiled and gestured her into his office.

"Feeling better?" he asked her.

Chris ran up. "Guv, we're off now all right?"

"Yes, fine," Gene replied. "Go on."

Chris headed off to get Ray and Shaz so they could leave.

Alex smiled at him and perched on the end of his desk.

"I'm fine Gene. I told you when I was leaning over that loo," she smiled back at him.

"Thank you for the coffee and toast."

"You're welcome," he said as he closed his office door. "Since you're fine, I have an idea we could work on," he said as he moved towards her. He shrugged out of his coat and tossed it aside and took her face in his hands and kissed her hard.

Alex placed her hands on his shoulders as she recovered from the shock of his unanticipated, forceful kiss. She moved her arms and pulled him down to her and fought with him for dominance over the situation.

Gene stepped close and took hold of her arms. He raised her up to his desk. He shoved a foot between her feet and moved them apart and stepped between them then began to slide his hands up her thighs and under her dress.

His hands slid up and fastened on the waist of her knickers and yanked them down. Then he dropped his own trousers and clutched her to him as he thrust into her. He grabbed Alex's leg and brought it to his waist to give him better access.

"Bolly," he breathed and captured her mouth with his.

Alex moved her other leg around him and locked her ankles. She tilted her hips to meet his continual thrusts. She felt one of shoes fall off as he sped up. She clutched him tighter to her. "Gene!" she moaned into his mouth.

"Oh, Bolly," he groaned and he shot out his hand and shoved things aside as he leaned her back on the desk.

Alex laid herself onto his desk surface and whimpered in pain as something dug into her back. She whipped her hand underneath her and pulled out a pen. She dropped it on the floor and pulled him down to her.

Gene kissed her and then straightened up. He grabbed her hips and thrust harder as he watched her lying on his desk.

Alex felt Gene moved out of her arms and grasp her hips instead, she moved her hands and gripped the sides of the desk, she moaned from the loss of contact. She opened her eyes to watch him.

Gene thrust hard one final time as he came and held her hips tight as he stood and tried to catch his breath.

Alex screamed his name as he finished. She lay on the desk panting. She tipped her head back and closed her eyes as she recovered. Her grip on the desk slackened and she opened her eyes to see him standing above her.

Gene leaned over and rested his head on her chest as he tried to catch his breath.

"Oh, Bolly," he slid a hand up and stroked her cheek. Then he moved his arms under her and lifted her so she could sit up. He pulled her to him tightly and rested his cheek on her head.

Alex wrapped her arms around him and kissed his chest. She preferred to have contact with him when they were being intimate, not that she objected to him christening his new office.

"Gene," she breathed. She wondered how long that had been building up and rewound events in her mind until she reached the point when they had last made love. It suddenly clicked in her mind and she smiled fondly.

A thought occurred to her and she drew away slightly.

"Did Molly get to school okay?"

Gene moved back and slid Alex's knickers up to her thighs and then yanked his trousers back on.

"Yes, fine. I know where it is now. You're supposed to pick her up at 3:30. Did she need money to eat or anything? I tried to give her some but she wouldn't take it. I'll write the directions down and you can take the Quattro to get her."

He ran his hands through his hair and let out a long breath.

"Want to go get some lunch?"

Alex nodded satisfied and proceeded to pull her knickers up all the way. She eased herself off the desk and pulled her skirt back down.

"She wouldn't need any money, school dinners are paid for term by term," she informed him.

Alex looked at him in surprise.

"You're actually going to let me drive the Quattro unsupervised?" she said playfully, in mock surprise.

"Rowan will be at that Careers thing with Chris, Ray and Shaz," she told him with a sigh. She hoped Bianca was keeping the cafe open, if her being sick had been minor food poisoning then she didn't want to go somewhere she didn't trust.

Gene nodded. "I see, well good."

He grabbed his coat. "I'm pretty sure it's open. She wouldn't close at lunchtime surely," he snorted in disbelief and held out his arm to her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris pulled up outside the cafe and poked his head inside. Rowan spotted him and smiled.

"Let's go," she said to Peter and picked up her carry cases.

Chris opened the boot of the car so they could put the cases in. Chris climbed back in the car and Rowan opened the back car door and gestured Peter in and then climbed in.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan got out after Chris parked the car. Chris opened the boot for her and she grabbed out some of the carriers. She gave Chris a look and he reached out a couple too. Peter grabbed the final three and Chris slammed down the lid

"Well, Peter, this is your school so why don't you lead on to where we might most likely find where we need to be?" Rowan asked with a smile.

"Sure, c'mon," he said and headed off.

Rowan glanced at Ray and thrust the carriers she had at him.

Chris stifled a laugh at Ray's face.

Ray took the bags off Rowan grudgingly and handed one to Shaz. He shot a glare at Chris and proceeded to follow Peter down the corridors.

"Ray," Rowan said in an exasperated tone. She took the carrier from Shaz and held it out to Ray. "Be a gentleman," she scolded.

Chris bit back another laugh as Rowan took Shaz' arm and hurried to catch up to Peter.

"Oh, mate, well done," Chris remarked.

Ray gaped at her as she thrust the bag back at him and narrowed his eyes at Chris.

Shaz laughed happily as Rowan scolded Ray. The only people she had ever seen tell him off had been the Guv and DI Drake. No one else had got the guts.

Peter looked back to see what the laughing was about. He didn't notice anything strange and kept walking. He paused outside and Rowan got the door for him.

"We just go this way to get to Mr. Rimmer's office. You said you're supposed to meet him there right?"

Rowan nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Peter."

"Sure."

He set off down the hall.

Shaz manage to catch glimpses of the various displays that covered the walls as they walked down the corridors as Peter led them. She admired the imagination and creativity of the students. She had never been the arty type. Her talent lay in the more academic subjects. It always had.

Peter reached out his hand for the knob on the door as they approached the one marked "Jack Rimmer, Headmaster." Rowan suddenly gasped, grabbed Peter's arms and pulled him back from the door.

"Wait," she said and glanced back at the other three. "We can't go in yet."

"Ro?" Chris asked. She pressed her lips together, widened her eyes and raised her brows at him.

"Okay," Chris said defensively. He dropped into one of the chairs in the hall and jerked his head at Ray to do the same. Rowan let go of Peter's arms and gave him a slight push on the back towards the chairs.

Peter blushed and sat down.

Rowan glanced at her watch. They were early. She stepped back from the door and leaned against the wall.

Shaz looked at the others in mild confusion regarding Rowan's actions. She did as she was told however and took a seat. She picked at her nails and began scratching the nail varnish off her thumb.

Ray followed Chris' lead and placed the bags next to him as he sat down. He frowned.

"Why can't we go in?"

Rowan looked at Ray and snorted a laugh. "He's busy just now," she turned back to Ray and winked.

She turned her face to the door and closed her eyes. "Not much longer," she remarked.

Ray furrowed his brow as he looked at her in confusion. What did that mean?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa sat up properly and took the bag off him curiously. She peered inside and smiled at the item that she saw. She withdrew the garment and grinned at him.

"Thank you," she said and slid the knickers on.

She readjusted her clothing and smoothed out any creases. She sorted her hair into something a little more fit to be seen by a room full of teenagers and turned to face him. She straightened his tie and kissed his nose. Then delved into the bag she had brought with her and pulled out some food.

"Hope you're still hungry," she commented.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan looked at the door again and smiled as she stepped forward and knocked on the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"For food this time yes," he began and then stopped at the knock on the door. He looked at Alyssa and let out a half-chuckle, half-nervous breath. "Good timing," he remarked and opened the door to see Rowan standing there smiling.

"Hi, Jack," she stuck her head in the door, "Hi, Alyssa, we're here. Bit early, sorry about that," she and gave him a cheeky look before walking into his office. He looked at her and then looked at Alyssa.

"Come in, guys, come in," Jack said and gestured the others in. "Hi Peter, how are you?"

"Working," said Peter. "Rowan was nice enough to hire me at the cafe."

Jack nodded.

"Well, Alyssa and I were going to have a bite to eat and then head over to where the fair is," Jack explained.

"I brought food too," Rowan grinned. She went to Ray and peered inside each carrier and then took one from him. She handed containers to Peter, Shaz, Chris and Ray and then sat down on one of the chairs by Jack's desk.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bradley stayed with Stacey most of the morning and then went to the car lot to see if his dad needed any help. He met Brian and then sat at the desk where Max had got used to seeing Alyssa sit. She'd made such an impression in such a short time.

Max was glad Bradley was back but he also missed Alyssa. He really needed to get over her. She clearly liked the man she was seeing a great deal.

Max and Bradley went home from the car lot to a distraught Stacey who had burned dinner. Bradley attempted to help her clear up and fix things which prompted her to start shrieking at him that she was not an idiot and could take care of things herself thank-you-very-much and to leave her alone.

"I'm going to the caf for dinner Dad, be back," he said with a sigh.

"Stace, Bradley was only trying to help he wasn't trying to belittle you," Max tried to reason with her.

"Shut up, Max and leave me alone," she snapped.

"Fine, I'm going to the chippy to get something to eat. Do you want me to pick something too."

"Okay," she replied and then folded her arms as she sat on the couch and gazed at the TV and sulked.

Max threw his hands up and left, returning a short time later with some food. He chose to go into the kitchen and eat, leaving Stacey to stew in front of the television.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa nearly snorted as she saw Rowan lead the little group in. She wondered how long they had been standing out there. It was clear by the confusion on their faces that was then filled with understanding that they had not just arrived.

"Hey Ro," she grinned at her and then smiled at the others. She was finding the whole situation very amusing.

She shook her head slightly as Jack looked at her. Alyssa delved back into the her bag and handed Jack a Tupperware box before taking one out for herself and sitting herself up on his desk.

Ray sat down on the sofa and opened his container that Rowan had given him. He smiled at its contents and started to eat. He had a pretty good idea why Rowan had stopped them from going straight into the office, he held back a laugh at the thought that if it was Ronnie you would be able to hear what was going on inside. He thought better of voicing this, she would not be pleased if he did.

Shaz looked around and noticing that all chairs and seating space was taken, she quite happily seated herself on the floor with her back resting against the sofa. She preferred sitting on the floor to eat, if she didn't have a table in front of her then sitting at the floor was profoundly easier than trying to rest food on her lap. On the floor she could put the box next to her.

Jack sat at his desk to eat, trying to figure out Rowan's actions and why Alyssa seemed ready to howl with laughter. They clearly hadn't just arrived from Rowan's comment and he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Had she known what was going on and if so, how?

Rowan felt Jack's gaze and turned to look at him. She winked and then looked at Alyssa and grinned.

Peter looked at Alyssa as she sat on Jack's desk. So that was Mr. Rimmer's girlfriend. She was gorgeous. Lucy would be jealous. So would a lot of the girls at the school. He laughed to himself as he ate his food and then the feel of Rowan's hands on his arms when she'd grabbed him to keep him from knocking on the door and the feel of her against his back drifted across his mind again. She was very soft.

Alyssa looked back at Rowan and tried not to laugh as she started to chew on her roll, that would not be nice, she didn't particularly want to spray food out of her mouth. She looked away from Rowan hastily and tried to think of something else. She started to plan what she was going to say to the kids when it was her turn. She was jolted out of her daydream by Jack speaking.

Jack finally finished his food and stood up.

"Everybody ready?"

At his words Alyssa took his container off him and placed it back into the bag. She finished chewing and did the same with her container too.

"Just about," she replied and hopped off his desk. she planned to leave the bag there and come back for it later.

Ray stood up and closed the container Rowan had given him. He brushed the crumbs off him and saw them scatter onto the floor.

"Ray!" Shaz scolded as he showered her with crumbs. She brushed them off her and looked apologetically at Jack as they fell onto his carpet. She moved to stand up and followed the rest of them out of the door.

Rowan gathered up all the containers and stuck them back in the carrier.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack led them outside to the yard where tables had been set up. People were already at many of the tables. Jack pointed out where he'd placed Rowan. She smiled and gestured Peter to follow her. She took the carriers off Chris and Ray and gave Chris a quick kiss before she followed Jack over to where they were set up.

He pointed out to Alyssa where she was. There were two other people there who also worked in retail management.

Alyssa smiled at him and waved at Rowan as Rowan led Peter to their table. She squeezed Jack's hand and walked over to the two others, she introduced herself and quizzed them about what exactly they did, where they worked.

Ray and Shaz followed Jack to the table where he had put the emergency services. It was separated out into ambulance, police force and fire department. Ray sat on the table and surveyed the area, checking everything out and seeing who Jack had convinced to come along while Shaz went around the table and started talking to the buff firemen.

The next hour was spent being inundated by all sorts of questions from various students.

Many of the girls at the school went by the table where Alyssa was to look her up and down and then walked off scowling.

Rowan gave an interactive cooking demonstration which almost turned into a disaster when an overly-helpful Peter tried to get too involved.

Jack wandered through the fair, pleased that it seemed to be going so well.

Soon, it was time to pack up and go.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex smiled, she doubted Rowan would shut the cafe at one of the busiest times of the day, she took his arm and walked with him to the cafe. Sure enough it was open and Bianca in charge, Alex ordered from her and then left Gene to do the same as she quickly went to sit down and claim a table for them as one became vacant. The cafe seemed to be constantly buzzing nowadays. Rowan's influence and amazing cooking probably inspired it, she thought as she played with a napkin.

Gene sat down and dug into his lunch and looked at Alex.

"Are you going over to this thing at the school too?" he asked her.

Alex swallowed and shrugged.

"Rowan asked me to, said a female DI was impressive. But the rest of the team are down there and it's unfair to leave you on your own to deal with the station," she told him.

"Well not much going on at the moment so if you want to put in an appearance I have no objections."

Alex smiled.

"Why don't you come too? Whole CID department in school, woe betide anyone who messes about!" she laughed.

Gene was completely willing to drop Alex off but refused to go himself. He sat in the car and smoked and entertained himself by going over the earlier events of the afternoon in his mind.

Alex stood around chatting to her friends for a moment after they had finished. The pupils had seemed really interested in the police and learning all about a career in the force. She was glad but explained it wasn't all guns and bad guys, paperwork really built up. Ray scoffed at this and said something that earned him a glare from both of his female colleagues. Alex then remembered that Gene was sat in the Quattro waiting for her. She came out of the school gates and saw the car sitting ready for her. She slipped inside and leant over to kiss his cheek. She looked at her watch. She still had about 30 minutes until she had to collect Molly.

Gene drove them to the station and then handed the keys to her.

"I should be done by the time you get finished picking her up," he told Alex and then pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Drive carefully," he said with a grin.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie got home from work at the pub and decided it was time to actually cook for Ray. She hadn't realized how often they ate out but she intended to change that. Candles would be a nice touch. She looked over what she had and decided to do steaks. She had some in the freezer and Roxy and Aunty Peg had liked the way she'd cooked them when they had come over for dinner. She quickly sent off a text to Ray to hurry himself home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brian called Roxy and invited her to dinner at Fargos to make up for his absence the previous day.

Roxy accepted Brian's invitation and starting planning how she wanted the evening to go in her head.

Brian smiled at Roxy's acceptance of his invitation. He hoped she'd recovered a bit from the other night. He sent Roxy a quick text that he would be there in about an hour to pick her up.

Roxy read Brian's text and handed the reins over to Tracy and Peggy as she rushed upstairs to get ready.

Brian frowned as he passed the café on his way to the pub. He couldn't wait to catch Rowan alone and teach her a lesson about keeping her mouth shut. He parked in front of the pub and walked inside to get Roxy.

Roxy pranced downstairs and grabbed her bag off the banister of the staircase. She came into the pub and spotted Brian walking in. She smiled at him and came out from behind the bar.

Brian escorted Roxy to the car and drove to the restaurant.

"So, how was your day, love?" he asked.

Brian was having a hard time concentrating on their conversation. He made sure she couldn't tell. She tended to ramble on about herself anyway so it wasn't that difficult. He listened with half an ear as she rambled on over dinner. He smiled and tilted his head at her when the waiter brought the check. He picked it up, glanced at it and put the money down for it. When she paused he broke in.

"My place or yours?"

Roxy shut her mouth. He had interrupted her, normally she would have been a little miffed by this, but the question he had asked was an important one. She thought for a moment.

"Mine."

Brian smiled at Roxy's answer and hurried her out of the restaurant and took her back to the pub.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa ignored the scowls and glares she got from the schools female population, she was not going to be put out by a load of stroppy teenagers, she said Hi to Abi and had a conversation with her which she changed hurriedly from a chat to something to do with her job when Jack walked past. She finished and watched the kids leave. She sighed and wandered over to Rowan's table to offer to carry bags. She remembered she had left a bag in Jack's office and dashed up there to pick it up.

Ray picked up Rowan's bags and carried them back to Chris' car, knowing if he didn't then she would order him to anyway.

Rowan smiled and caught up to Ray and put a hand on his arm and took some of the carriers from him.

"Thank you, Ray, but you didn't have to carry everything. I'm actually paying Peter to do that," she chuckled. Chris walked up and slung an arm around her shoulder as they walked to the car.

Ray shrugged and let her take some of the bags. This woman needed to make up her mind. He carried the bags to the car and slung them into the boot.

On the journey back to the Square his phone went off. He smiled at the text and sent a funny face back. What was Ronnie planning?

"Well, that was fun," Rowan commented. "I enjoyed myself apart from nearly burning the place down," she added quietly, mindful of Peter only a few paces behind them.

Chris smiled. "Yea, not bad." He turned and looked over at Shaz. "And I think Shaz pulled," he teased.

Rowan looked interestedly over at Shaz. "Fireman?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack caught Alyssa as she was coming out of his office with her bag.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself today," he said softly as he put his hands on her shoulders and then slid them around her and hugged her. Then walked her out. He waved at Charlie.

"No argument, it's a long walk back to the salon so I asked Charlie to give you a ride back."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris parked in front of the cafe and helped Peter carry Rowan's things.

Shaz got out of Chris' car at the cafe and wandered inside. She didn't want to cook for herself tonight, she couldn't be bothered. She had a preference for Rowan's cooking anyway, as did most of Walford, she reckoned.

"Hey Bianca, thank you, see you back in a couple of hours okay?" Rowan said to her as they walked in. She directed Peter to wash up while she tied on her apron and moved behind the counter. Bianca nodded and headed out.

"So, what would you like for dinner?" she asked Chris and Shaz.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa had been about to protest but thought better of it and rolled her eyes at him instead.

"It was a lovely day, thank you," she told him truthfully. She leant up and kissed him briefly then pulled away with a small smile.

"I don't think I'm popular with your female students," she smiled at him. She squeezed his hand and waved at him as she went to get in Charlie's cab.

Jack roared with laughter at Alyssa's comment. He waved as she rode away and went back inside to finish off the day.


	33. Chapter 33

**We do not own Eastenders, Ashes to Ashes or Waterloo Road**

**Chapter 33**

Alex grinned back and revved the car several times as she started it. She smirked at him and imitated his driving as she sped off towards Molly's school. Once out of his eye line she slowed and started driving normally. She reached Molly's school and saw the kids milling around outside waiting for parents. She got out of the car and looked around for Molly. She spotted her amongst a little group. She waved to catch her attention.

Molly saw her mum and beamed. She didn't seem to have Gene with her. That was good. She dragged a couple of her friends along to introduce them.

Alex smiled politely and met each one of Molly's closest friends. She hugged her daughter and got back into the car. Molly waved to her friends and strapped herself in as Alex started to drive home.

Gene shook his head at Alex's attempt to duplicate his driving. Crazy woman. He went back inside and staring checking the status on various cases and finishing up interviews.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz licked her lips and scanned the menu. She chewed her cheek as she tried to make a decision.

"Definitely the bangers and mash please, Rowan," she smiled at her and looked at the other dishes on the menu. She would have to come here for dinner more often to try these yummy sounding dishes.

"Coming right up," Rowan said and gave Shaz her change. Chris took his tea and went and sat down after telling Rowan what he wanted. She went over and started the food going and checked what prep still needed doing. She crossed out the stew and added steak and kidney pie and then plated up the food.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie smiled at Ray's text and finished brushing her hair. She smoothed the new top she had bought and finished tossing the salad. She couldn't believe she was so nervous. But she'd never cooked for him before.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Charlie dropped Alyssa back at the salon and she paid him. She watched as he drove away and marched into the salon to see Chelsea fiddling around with the appointment book. Alyssa drummed her fingers on the counter and Chelsea looked up in annoyance. She was about to deliver a mouthful of abuse but clearly thought better of it.

Alyssa smiled at her and moved around the desk and hung up her jacket.

"What are you doing, Chelsea?" she sighed.

Chelsea glared at her and stood back gesturing at the appointment book.

"You've changed it!" she snapped.

Alyssa raised her eyebrows.

"I fixed it," she retorted.

Chelsea folded her arms and frowned. Alyssa sighed and proceeded to explain the changes she had made to the register and show Chelsea the new order and the arrangements for adding in a client.

Jack called Alyssa when he got home from school to see what she might be up for that evening. He was glad she didn't complain that he had to have such early nights, he loved knowing he could spend time with her during the week and still get up early for school.

Alyssa didn't have any plans or ideas. She answered the phone and told him she was happy to do whatever. She still had half an hour before she was due to finish for the day.

"Right," he said and took another drag. "I'll be in shortly."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex talked to Molly about her day during the car journey home. She let Molly fiddle with the radio that Alex thought had never been used in the car's entire time being owned by Gene. She pulled up outside the station; she looked at Molly and was shot a reproachful look by her daughter.

"I'm not going back to work Molls, I'm picking up Gene," she told her misinterpreting the reason behind Molly's stare. She climbed out and shut the door, leaving Molly in the passenger seat. She walked through the station and knocked on Gene's door, she opened it.

"Ready to go?"

Gene looked up as Alex came in and nodded. He swung his coat on and followed her out. He held out his hand for the keys.

Alex shook her head. She tightened her hold on the keys that were held firmly in her hand.

"I'm driving. You always drive!" she told him and led him out of the station. She was looking forward to seeing Manc Lion do something she had never seen him do and sit in the back seat of his car.

Gene frowned but schooled his features when he saw the girl in the car. She expected him to sit in the back. He shot her a look over the top of the car where Molly couldn't see and got in. He cast his attention out the window, unwilling to show how furious he was at being made to sit in the back of his own car.

Alex did a very good impression of a hyena at the look on his face as she slipped into the front of the car. She started the engine and resolved to drive home at a painfully slow pace, just to wind him up.

Molly noticed the glee on her mother's face as she began to drive. She also noticed that Gene had slammed the door with considerable force when he had got in. She wondered if they had had an argument. Her eyes lit up at this idea and hid a smile. She sneaked a look at Gene though her wing mirror and saw the anger. She grinned broadly.

Gene tried very hard to keep his expression neutral on the ride home. He noticed Alex was driving with exaggerated care but chose to ignore it. He was more concerned with the lack of legroom in the back. He was sure he'd scuffed a boot. He should have just gone to the pub, but with a child around he was sure he was going to have to curtail his drinking. He glanced at Alex to remind himself it was worth it.

He thought back again to earlier in the day and hoped that wasn't the only way he was going to be able to manage anything with her. He wasn't sure he liked that idea.

After a longer than usual car journey, Alex pulled up outside the flat and turned the car off. She climbed out and shut the door. She threw the keys at Gene as he got out the back.

Molly unbuckled herself and clambered out too. She raced up to the front door and stood waiting to be let inside to start avoiding her homework.

Gene caught the keys and dropped them into his coat pocket. He leaned against the front of the car and lit up a cigarette while Alex opened the door to the flat for Molly.

Alex let Molly into the house with a stern expression on her face. She knew what her daughter was like.

"Homework. Now," she told Molly in a no nonsense tone.

Molly grudgingly followed the instructions and grumbled to herself as she made her way to her room.

Alex looked at Gene and kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to start tea," she told him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz sat down with Chris and looked around the cafe. She spotted he'd picked a table fairly close to the one that Bradley Branning was sitting at. She gave him a friendly smile and then looked back at Chris.

Bradley waved and said hello to Shaz and Chris and looked back down at his food. He just didn't get Stacey anymore. He hoped things would go back to normal when the baby was born. He hated fighting with her. He checked his phone again. She still hadn't replied to his texts. He changed tactics and sent one to Max.

Max was in the chippy ordering food when his phone beeped. He read Bradley's text.

"She's sulking," he replied and paid for the food.

Shaz watched Bradley out of the corner of her eye. Surely being back home would make him happy? Then why did he look so upset and frustrated.

"You okay?" she asked.

Bradley looked up at Shaz' question, startled.

"I'm fine…" he began and sighed. "Just….another fight with Stacey. Nothing, you know…earthshaking, heh." He shot her a half-hearted smile and read his dad's reply and went back to picking at his food.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray reached home and let himself in. He was met by the wonderful smell of food. His stomach rumbled as he inhaled.

"Ron?" he called out as he wandered into the kitchen.

"Hi," Ronnie said as she took the bread out of the oven. She put it down and hugged him. "C'mon," she said and led him back into the front room. She placed the basket of bread down and gestured.

"Surprise, I cooked," she said and lit the candles.

Ray gazed at the little room with a mixture of astonishment and amusement colouring his face. He kissed her cheek as he moved to sit down

"Special occasion?" he asked worried he'd missed or forgotten something.

"No," Ronnie said, surprised at the question. "We just seem to eat out all the time, so I thought I would show you I actually know my way around a kitchen."

She poured herself a glass of wine and handed him the bottle. She wasn't sure if he drank wine and so decided not to assume. She had put a can of lager on the table for him just in case.

"Enjoy," she said. "It shouldn't kill you, at least, I don't think," she joked.

Ray grinned at her and looked at his plateful in admiration. He was glad it wasn't a special occasion that he had forgotten, then he would have been in trouble.

"It looks delicious," he told her and took the wine bottle but placed it in the middle of the table and tipped the contents of his beer can into the wine glass.

"Cheers."

"Thank you," Ronnie replied. She only hoped it turned out as good as it had when she'd made it for her sister and Aunty Peg. She cut off a bite of her steak and ate it. She inwardly sighed, relieved that it had turned out fine.

Ray dug into the plateful before him and looked at her in admiration as he chewed. She sure could cook. And she had done steak, he was falling deeper as he ate, if his love for her could get any deeper.

Ronnie was pleased at the way Ray was inhaling his food. She was sure if it wasn't any good he would not be eating so enthusiastically. She allowed herself a small smile.

Ray finished in record time and smacked his lips. He gulped down some of his beer and looked up at her.

"What's for afters?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan came over and sat down by Chris when the rush seemed over.

"What a day," she commented. "I hate to say it but I'm actually grateful that Ian asked me to hire Peter. I'd never have got through today without some help," she sighed. She leaned her head on Chris' shoulder. "I mean, I know he's supposed to be spying on me or something but at least he's working while he's doing it and not making things difficult."

Chris patted her hand.

"Well, your food is still brilliant and all," he said to her.

"Thank you, acuisle."

She heard the door open and heaved herself off the chair to go back behind the counter and then noticed it was Bianca.

"Everything is set," Rowan told Bianca. "Go ahead and close it up at 8 or 8:30 depending on if it's busy or not.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz gave him a sympathetic look and turned her head to Rowan as she came over. She listened to her conversation with Chris but her mind was elsewhere.

Rowan came back after issuing instructions to Bianca with a couple of pieces of cake and her own dinner. She walked over to Bradley's table and put a box down.

"Here, this is a nice piece of cake for Stacey," Rowan told him quietly. She patted his shoulder. "I know it seems hard right now but believe me when I say that baby is going to be here any time now and she'll soon settle down. Did she get out of the house at all today?"

Bradley thanked Rowan for the cake and thought over her question. "No," he replied, "I don't think she did."

"Tomorrow why don't you encourage her to go somewhere while you're at work? Walk her over to her mother's house or something. Maybe if she's not so cooped up that will help."

"Thanks," he said. Rowan nodded and went back over to sit with Chris again and started on her dinner.

"Feels like I didn't even eat lunch," she complained. "So, Shaz, how about this fireman you pulled?"

Shaz looked up at Rowan and smiled. Firemen always happened to be gorgeous, she reckoned it was in the job description.

"His name is Gary, and his biceps are huge."

Rowan grinned.

"Huge biceps always a plus there, I reckon," she agreed.

Chris huffed behind her and she snorted a laugh and looked at him.

"Remember acuisle, I grew up with men built like that, since I am not currently residing with one of them and surrounded by a multitude of children I think you can safely assume I'm not bothered," she reassured him and patted his hand.

"Let's go to the pub for a drink," she suggested. Chris nodded and she looked at Shaz questioningly.

Shaz looked down at her half full plate.

"You two go ahead. I'll finish this and probably be in soon," she told them and pointedly placed another forkful of creamy mash into her mouth.

Chris wolfed down his last bite of cake and handed it to Rowan when she held out her hand for it. She put the dishes in the back and then they headed out. She texted Alyssa as they walked to see if she wanted to have a quick drink.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Max gave Stacey her food and she took it and went upstairs with a curt thank you. Max watched her go and then replied to Bradley's text. "Still sulking, upstairs now."

Bradley read his father's reply and sighed. He was definitely going to have to try out Rowan's suggestion. He had to try something. He was becoming convinced Stacey hated him. He should have told Uncle Jack to distract her or something and gone on his own instead of taking her with him when he went on the run.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Well, there I had to cheat a bit," Ronnie confessed. She went into the kitchen and brought in two plates of cake. "I bought some cake at the café."

She put the plates on the table and took the empty dinner ones and put them in the sink. She came back and sat down.

"So, the food was okay?" she asked and took a bite of cake.

Ray nodded and took the cake. He took a bite and swallowed before answering her.

"It was great, one of the best steaks I've eaten," he told her with a grin.

Ronnie's smile lit the room.

"Thank you," she said. "I'm glad it turned out okay.

Ray finished his cake and nodded.

"It did. You should cook more often," he complimented her and drained his beer.

"I'll have to go shopping. I think there's only some mouldy cheese left in there," she replied. She poured herself another glass of wine and then propped her hand on her chin.

"Isn't cheese supposed to be mouldy?" Ray asked.

He picked up the empty plates that held the crumbs that had been cake not 5 minutes ago. He took them into the kitchen and put them in the sink too.

"Well, some, yes," she remarked as she followed him into the kitchen with the rest of the dishes. "However," she reached into the fridge and pulled out the container and showed him. "I think it's cheese anyway," she mused as she held it up. She dumped it in the bin with a chuckle.

"I'd rather not take chances."

Ray wrinkled his nose at the foul looking thing in the box. Had that once been edible? He nodded. No way was anyone in their right minds going to eat that, whatever it was.

"You dry, I wash," he suggested and chucked a towel at her.

Ronnie caught the towel. "Okay, then, should be interesting. Man washes up, film at 11:00," she chuckled.

Ray snorted and flicked water at her as he filled up the bowl and added soap.

"Don't make me get you with the fairy liquid!" he threatened raising the bottle.

Ronnie threw her hands up. "I surrender," she said and gave him a cheesy smile.

Ray grinned in satisfaction.

"Good. Now get drying" he commanded and started to dunk plates into the hot soapy water and scrub them.

"Yessir," Ronnie said and began towelling the dishes he'd washed dry and putting them away. She found herself liking it, felt homey. She idly wondered if he was ever going to go back to his own flat at all. She liked having him around, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for him to move in just yet.

She dried dishes and wondered where his flat was and why he never offered to take her there. Though, he was a bachelor. It might be horrifying. She also wondered where they should go on their road trip, to the country for sure. He would have to tell her where he preferred. She didn't know the countryside very well.

Ray finished washing and tipped the water out of the bowl and heard it gurgle as it went down the plug hole. He watched her drying up for a moment then took pity and grabbed a tea towel himself and started to help her.

Ronnie finished drying the last dish and put it away. She picked up her glass of wine from the counter and drank the last of it. She rinsed the glass and put it by the sink.

"All done," she said. "Thank you for helping to clean up," she added and leaned against him.

Ray wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"You're very welcome," he told her gently.

Then he moved his arm and deposited his damp tea towel on top of her head.

Ronnie frowned and snatched the towel off her head. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked at him. Then she rapidly wound up the towel and snapped it at him.

Ray winced slightly as the towel slapped him. He growled menacingly and took a step towards her looking around for anything he could use to defend himself.

Ronnie pressed her lips together. She hadn't actually thought it would hit him. She dropped the towel and fled.

Ray grinned and followed her.

He hadn't seen which room she had gone into and started with the living room.

Ronnie saw him come into the room. She wasn't sure about that smile on his face, it definitely meant trouble.

"I'm sorry," she said as she held her hands out in front of her. "I didn't think it would actually hit you." She gave him a pleading smile. "Okay?"

Ray took her wrists gently.

"That was very bad Ronnie!" his smile brightened. "But I forgive you," he told her and kissed her nose.

"Now , what's on tele?"

Ronnie rolled her eyes and smacked him on the backside.

"I don't know, I hardly watch it," she replied as she dropped onto the couch.

Ray gaped at her and sank down next to her.

"Well, then, let's get you educated" he said and handed her the remote.

Ronnie pulled her legs onto the couch and tucked up her feet and leaned onto Ray. She sniffed and glanced at him.

"So, what is your flat like?" she finally asked.

Ray turned his head to look at her and shook his head.

"Terrible," he muttered and then sighed. "Why d'you ask?"

"Just curious. You never mention it but you've obviously gone there a couple times to get clothes," she shrugged. "Not a big deal. Have you thought about where we could go on our road trip? I don't really know the countryside very well."

Ray looked at her.

"Is there any countryside around London? I know there is around Manchester, but London I don't know about. Never really had time to explore it."

"Then I guess we'll just have to get on the bike and ride till we get to some place that doesn't look like the city anymore," she smiled. "Mystery tour."

She leaned her head back down again and sighed.

Ray nodded and draped an arm around her.

"Sounds good to me, few nice stops at a couple of pubs, nice lunch. Grand day out," he commented.

"Not too many pubs," Ronnie elbowed him. "I'm driving and you're not getting so pissed you fall off the back of the bike. You're too big for me to carry," she teased. "And who said just a day? Let's stay out somewhere overnight," she suggested.

Ray nodded.

"Hotel? B&B? Or whatever we can find then. And I promised not to get too pissed."

"Maybe we can stop somewhere in the middle of nowhere," she said as she climbed onto his lap and placed a knee on either side of him. She looked down at him, letting her hair curtain their faces, "and get naked under a tree or go skinny dipping."

She put her hands on his chest and kissed him.

"Let's go to bed."

Ray had put his hands on her back to hold her to him and grinned at her words.

"I like your thinking, Miss Mitchell," he told her.

His hands moved to her arse and held her to him as he stood with her clung to him. He carried her to the bedroom and dropped her expertly in the middle of the bed. He kissed her then went into the bathroom.

Ronnie grinned and hurriedly got undressed and slid under the covers.

Ray sauntered out of the bathroom and slipped into bed beside her. He wrapped his arms around her middle and buried his head into her shoulder after kissing the back of her neck.

Ronnie snuggled up, wondering again about what to do. She liked being independent and having her own space though she was sure Roxy felt sorry for her. But she had Ray. She liked how she was when he was around. She felt so much easier. And he made her want to play. She turned to him and put her cheek to his chest and pressed herself tight to him. She'd see how the road trip went. And she wanted to see his flat.

Ray switched his position to fit around her movements and then settle with his arms still clutching her to him. He breathed in the scent of her hair and felt himself drift into a peaceful slumber.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Why don't you cook me dinner?" Jack suggested. "However, I do fully expect to return the favor later in the week."

Alyssa was about to reply when her phone beeped down her ear signaling a text.

"Hang on, got a text," she put him on hold and read the text. She smiled and put him back on.

"Sorry about that. Rowan wants to go for a drink. What would you like me to cook?" she inquired.

"Whatever you consider your speciality is fine with me," Jack replied. "Should I meet you at your flat or the pub?"

"Best go with the pub" Alyssa replied "that way you can stay there if you don't want to witness the disaster that is me in the kitchen," she teased.

"I'd like to watch you cook, I even promise to keep my hands to myself. Besides, you'll have all those pointy kitchen things at your disposal, I'd be taking my life into my own hands if I messed with you while you're cooking," he teased.

Alyssa laughed too.

"This is true, pointy kitchen things more commonly known as knives? I may have to pop to the shop, I'm not sure what we've got in," she mused out loud.

Alyssa smiled into the receiver.

"It sounds perfect. I'm nearly done here so I'll pop to the pub, Rowan will know what food we have in, then if I need any other ingredients I'll go to the shop. It seems we have a plan" she told him.

"See you later then," Jack blew her a kiss over the phone and then threw on a jacket and headed for the pub.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex looked at him. She could tell the Molly situation was getting him down. Though she probably hadn't helped matters by making him sit in the back. She was having to juggle between keeping both Gene and Molly happy. It was proving difficult.

She kissed his cheek.

"She will warm to you Gene," she reassured him and walked back inside, she couldn't help thinking that she was also trying to reassure herself at the same time.

Gene watched her walk back in and sighed. He finished his cigarette and went inside. He hung up his coat and went into the kitchen and leaned against the wall out of the way.

Alex peeked around Molly's door and saw her scribbling into a book. She smiled and moved back into the kitchen, satisfied. She pulled out ingredients and pots and pans and started to cook. She saw Gene standing around and sighed. She didn't want him feeling rejected. She would have to have another talk with Molly, she was going to have to get Molly to sit down and actually talk with Gene, as in, have a proper conversation and say more that 3 words.

"Need help with anything?" Gene asked. He couldn't cook but he could get her things, he supposed. He got a beer out of the fridge and opened it and drank half down.

Alex nodded.

"Can you pass me that chopping board, the wooden one?" she asked as she began searching in the drawer for the knife she wanted.

Gene looked where Alex gestured and picked it up and handed it to her. Then got back out of her way again. You didn't want to get in the way when a woman had a knife.

Alex took the chopping board with a word of thanks and proceeded with making dinner. She knew he was standing there watching her but she could deal with that. She liked him being around.

Gene stood and drank his beer and watched her cook, just so he could watch her. He could look, though he was sure Molly would probably try to keep him from touching.

Alex swept a load of chopped up vegetables into a saucepan of boiling water. She noticed Gene watching her and furrowed her brow. She walked over and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"What's wrong. I'm a psychologist so don't even think about lying, I will be able to tell," she told him and kissed his nose.

"I don't mind if you tease me or belittle me when it's us or even in front of the team, but it's not a good idea to make me look like a joke in front of her," he jerked his head to indicate Molly. "Don't make me sit in the back again or at least ask me if I mind. I would do anything you ask of me Bolly, so don't feel you have to push," he said softly and looked at her.

Alex looked up at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I just want everything to work out and be perfect. I guess I get carried away," she admitted and rested her forehead against his chest.

"I'm sorry," she said again. Her ears picked up the distinct bubbling sound, followed by a hiss as water hit the flames on the hob.

"Shit!" she released him and dashed over to the hob and turned the gas down to stop the saucepan from boiling over.

"I know," he said and then bit back a laugh as she ran for the stove.

Alex sighed in relief that she had prevented it from spilling over completely and turned back to him, her mouth open ready to speak. When she saw the look on his face, she frowned, but then smiled at him and glanced at Molly's room before going and kissing him. She went back to the chopping board and started prepping the meat.

Gene gave vent to a low chuckle deep in his throat and then got another beer. He glanced at the closed door and moved to Alex. He placed a hand on her back and kissed the back of her neck before moving to stand out of the way again.

Alex smiled. She didn't want to tiptoe around Molly but for the time being at least it seemed that that was how it was going to be. She sighed.

Molly slapped her book shut and came out of her room. Gene was standing away from her mum. Good. She walked up to the counter and watched.

"What are you making?" she asked nosily.

Alex looked down at her.

"Food," she said without the slightest hint of sarcasm. Molly rolled her eyes.

"Here's a crazy idea," Alex said. She wanted Molly and gene to communicate. The only way to get Molly to do that was by telling her to. They clearly hadn't spoken properly in the car.

"Why don't you go and pester Gene," she said it casually but Molly knew it was an order. She knew her mum well enough to distinguish that.

She looked at him and grudgingly went over to stand nearer to him. She thought as she went over and a question struck her.

"Why d'you call my mum 'Bolly'?" she asked.

Gene raised his eyebrows at the question. There was no way he could tell her the full reason.

"It's short for 'Bollinger'. I started calling her that when she came to work on my team because she's a posh bird," he explained, leaving out the part about 'knickers'. He didn't think that part would go over very well. "What else would you like to know?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets and waited for more questions.

Molly shrugged. It was true that compared to him, her mum was posh. She had been trying to place his accent but so far had had no joy. Clearly he wasn't from London.

"Where are you from? You're obviously not from London," she pointed out.

Alex had smiled at Gene's toned down answer to her question about the nickname. He would have to be careful now not to say Bolly Knickers or anything that would lend him to have to tell her the whole story.

"Obviously," he echoed. "I'm from Manchester," he told her and took a small drink of his beer. He put the can down and crossed his feet as he leaned against the counter. "Next question," he said with a small smile.

Molly thought. What else could she ask him? There wasn't much she wanted to know. He was from Manchester, he was her mum's boss, she didn't like him. Simple. She sighed. She was only doing this to please her mum.

"Why move to London?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time," he shrugged. "So, what do you plan to do when you get older?" he asked.

Molly shrugged. She wasn't sure. She had never really given it much thought. Anything that took her fancy she presumed.

"Dunno."

"You're sharp, don't let that go to waste," he told her. "Do something you find interesting and that you like. I'll be outside if you need me," he said and went outside to have a cigarette.

Molly watched him go with a small frown. She wandered back over to her mum.

"Why him?"

Alex looked at her.

"What do you mean 'why him'?" she asked.

Molly jumped up and sat on the counter a little away from her mum.

"You don't normally go for men like that," she shrugged. "I just want to know."

Alex studied her daughter and bit her lip.

"I love him, Molls, and he loves me," she cupped her daughter's cheek.

"So, please, just give him a chance Molly, for me," she asked.

Molly reluctantly nodded. Alex kissed her forehead.

"Thank you," she told her and patted her head.

Gene finished his cigarette and walked back inside and did something he would not normally have done. He pulled the dishes out and began to set the table.

Alex looked at him in shock for a moment. Then recovered herself and finished the final stages of cooking.

Molly observed Gene for a moment; she rolled her eyes, then hopped off the counter and went and neatened his table arrangement.

Alex smiled. She was glad that Molly seemed to be trying to make an effort to accept him.

Gene glanced back and noticed Molly was tidying up behind him. He looked at Alex and carefully put the final setting as neatly as he could manage then walked back to the counter and finished his beer.

Molly studied the last place setting and found he had done it to her satisfaction. Not wanting him to see that she approved, she deliberately fiddled with it then fixed it again.

Alex watched her and saw exactly what she was doing. She rolled her eyes at Gene and then raised an eyebrow at Molly.

Molly refused to look in her mother's direction; instead she wandered back to her room and brought out a book. She went and sat on the sofa to read until tea was ready.

Gene grinned back at Alex behind Molly's head and watched her from the corner of his eye as she left the room.

He walked back to the refrigerator, taking the chance to move close to Alex and whispered in her ear. "She's just like you."

Alex looked at him curiously.

"You really think so? Sometimes I can see so much more of Pete in her," she sighed.

She watched her come out of her room with a book and smiled as she curled up on the sofa with it. Molly's favourite past time.

"Yes, but she's smart like you and she wants to fight with me," he gave a low chuckle. "Like you when we first met," he paused. "At least she doesn't waggle her fingers at me when she talks to me," he remarked.

He smirked at her and poured her a glass of wine.

She took the glass and sipped it considering his words. He was right of course.

"You do know she sees you as a challenge don't you?"

"The challenge being to get rid of me," he leaned over and said to her quietly. "I'm not the sort of person she's used to. I wasn't the sort of person you were used to if I remember correctly," he put an arm around her and pulled her to him and looked into her face. "You made me crazy, you still do, but I love you woman," he said in his soft gruff voice and kissed her.

Alex wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. After a moment she broke the kiss.

"Yes, I seemed to prefer, erm, what was it? Oh yes. Thatcherite Wankers!" she giggled then claimed his lips again.

Molly listened to the hushed murmuring voices in the kitchen. She looked over and saw Gene gradually getting closer to her mum. She watched him kiss her and frowned when Alex responded. She looked hopeful when Alex stopped kissing him, her hopes were dashed when this time she initiated the kiss.

"Well, you were drunk, you can't be held responsible for that," he said. "I am glad to see your taste has improved though."

He stepped back and patted her behind. "Don't let dinner burn."

Alex did a very good imitation of his legendary pout.

"Stop distracting me then," she grinned at him and swept back around to check on her cooking.

Gene chuckled and filled some glasses with water and put them on the table.

"I can't help it, you're just so…distract-able," he grinned.

Alex laughed at him and began dishing up food onto plates.

Molly heard the last bits of their conversation and rolled her eyes. She liked her mum being happy, she just wanted her to be happy with someone other than _him_!

She heard food being plated and marked her place in the book before snapping it shut. She went and sat at the table.

Gene sat down at the table after putting the glasses of water down.

Alex brought their food over and placed a plate in front of each of them. She went back and got her own then went to join them.

Molly waited for Alex to return before starting to eat. Once her mum had sat down and settled, she picked up her fork and began to pick up morsels with it.

Alex looked at the pair of them while she chewed. It was so quiet. She decided they needed conversation.

"How was school, Molls?"

Molly shrugged.

"Same as usual," she looked up at her mothers expectant face and thought carefully for anything important. "We did a practice exam for English," she added.

Alex had resigned herself to Molly's original answer. She looked up as she expanded.

"Oh yeah? How'd it go?"

"Okay. I think anyway. It was an essay one."

Gene listened to their conversation as he ate. He stayed quiet, he had nothing really to add.

"Oh yeah? How many pages did you write?" Alex asked. Her gaze flicked to Gene. She felt uneasy when he was quiet. She wasn't used to it.

"4," she said and took a gulp of water.

Molly frowned. She wanted to get off the topic of school. She fished for something else to talk about. Then it came to her. She had two police officers at the table, the topic choice was obvious.

"Any interesting cases at work?"

"Well, we're hunting a fugitive who conspired to steal several million pounds," Gene replied, "from her own daughter."

Molly gasped. Her mum's job was definitely a lot more interesting than her dad's.

"Conspired or actually managed to steal the money?" she pressed him.

Alex stayed silent. She liked watching Molly actually take an interest in what Gene was saying. Clearly she was interested in their current case.

"She conspired with her toyboy, he got caught, but she got away with the money. Then she sent us proof that the toyboy murdered her ex-husband," Gene elaborated.

Molly took it in. They could get her on theft, wasting Police time? Maybe. But not much else. She wouldn't go down for long. They may get her on being an accessory to murder but Molly doubted it.

"You said you were hunting her. You know where she is?" she inquired. This case was really interesting. Molly was intrigued. It seemed so complex.

"She's been tracked to Brazil, which most likely means Rio, which makes things tough. Brazil doesn't extradite," he tapped his fingers a moment then looked at Alex.

"We need to go after the money," he told her. "We've still got the phone the original transfer was made from. Tomorrow, we put Shaz on the trail of the money, get that Bradley Branning in to help. He said if he could do anything to help he would. Max told us Bradley's worked in banks before. He's going to know exactly what to look for," Gene grinned. "Then we take the money and Miss Mouth gets her millions back."

He rubbed his hands.

"And, our suspect won't last long without the money and if she decides to come running home we'll have her and all."

Molly thought carefully about their dilemma. His plan was complex and relied on being able to actually get the money back.

"Why can't you pin point where she is and set the Brazilian cops on her?" she asked. Surely this was the simplest solution.

Alex nodded at him. Shaz had been the one to get Bradley to come home, she knew more about him than anyone else at the station. Best person to liaise with him.

"She hasn't done anything illegal while in their country. They won't be bothered," Gene told her. He got up and pulled his cigarettes and lighter from his coat pocket.

He grinned at Alex. "We'll get her one way or another, trust the Gene Genie." And he went outside to smoke.

Alex smiled and watched him leave. She did trust the Gene Genie. More than he knew. She looked at Molly's empty plate.

"Right then Molls, washing up to be done I'm afraid," she said smiling.

Molly rolled her eyes and started to clear the table as Alex filled the sink.

Gene smoked two cigarettes, his mind churning over the chances of his plan working. Even if they couldn't get the money back they might be able to block her from it, either way, it would be a sort of victory and if she decided to come crawling back to England, they'd have her.

He got back inside as they were finishing the dishes.

Molly put the final plate away and went back to her book. She curled up on the sofa. Alex glanced at the clock. She could have another 30 minutes then she had to go to bed.

Alex smiled at Gene as he came back in. She got him a beer from the fridge and picked up her glass of wine and went to sit on the sofa next to Molly, she made sure there was enough room for Gene in case he wanted to join them

Gene sat in the chair; he didn't want to push things just yet. He swung his foot up onto his knee and looked over his boot to see if he had scuffed it from sitting in the back seat. He couldn't stop the yawn that cracked his jaw and knew he wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer. Alex looked at the clock. She picked up Molly's bookmark and slipped it into the book that was open on the page Molly was currently reading. Molly looked up in exasperation at her mother. Alex's expression was a 'no arguments' one. "Bed, Molly." Molly knew she would not be able to persuade her mother to let her stay up. But...Maybe? Molly looked at Gene for help. Alex smiled as she saw the direction of Molly's pleading gaze. "It's no use looking at Gene, you've got school tomorrow. Bed!" she stated Molly grumbled and shut the book. She kissed her mum's cheek and walked into her room. Alex beamed at Gene. Molly had asked him for help, yes with a look, but it was a start. She was unsure if Gene had noticed. She chuckled silently and stood. She took him by the hand and pulled him up. "You too. We've got work tomorrow."

Gene glanced at Alex when he saw Molly look at him out of the corner of his eye. Gene growled when she hauled him out of the chair. He tossed his empty beer can in the bin.

"You are bossy, aren't you?" he complained and went into the bedroom and got ready for bed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan got herself and Chris a drink. He was surprised to see her drink beer.

"I've never seen you drink beer before," he said.

"It's a shandy," she told him. She led him over to the dartboard. "Now, teach me how to kick ass at this game."

Minty and Ricky looked at each other and burst out laughing. Rowan folded her arms and glared at them, while Chris rubbed his face. This would not be pretty.

"Us against you, then? Loser buys a round?" Rowan said sweetly.

"You're on," Minty said, sure now that free drinks were in the offing.

Shaz gobbled down the rest of her food and handed the plate to Bianca and paid. She wandered to the pub and got herself a lager. She moved to sit with Rowan and Chris.

"Hi, Shaz," Rowan said as Chris took his turn. Minty was still eyeballing Rowan and whispering with Ricky. Rowan ignored them. Chris handed her the darts so she could take her turn.

"Be right back," she said to Shaz and winked. She looked the darts over and felt their weight. Minty huffed out a breath.

"Oh, just throw the bloody things," Minty groused. Rowan raised a brow at him but said nothing. She threw them and frowned. Not very good, but now she had the feel of them. It wasn't all that different from the knife and axe throwing games she's been involved in growing up but they were light little things.

She dropped back onto the barstool next to Shaz as Minty and Ricky took their turns.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bradley dialled his father's number.

"Yea?"

"Hey dad, so, did she say anything?"

"Not a word. Barely thanked me for dinner."

Bradley sighed.

"Look I'm going to go to the pub and have a drink or two and then maybe I'll stay and Grandma's tonight. I'll just deal with it in the morning. Are you okay with that?"

"Well, it's whatever you think best Bradley. I'm not sure if it's the right choice."

"She'll stew all night and I'll end up on the couch so I doubt it matters if I'm not there."

"All right. I'll tell her where you are if she asks."

"Thanks, Dad," he replied and flipped the phone shut. He finished his dinner finally. His appetite returned now that he'd made his mind up about that evening.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bradley walked in and got himself a drink then sat at the other end of the bar from Ricky and Minty. He liked them fine, but was not in the mood for their conversation. He would have one drink, maybe two and then head over to Dot and Jim's to see if they'd mind if he stayed the night.

Shaz smiled and watched Rowan attempt to play darts. She narrowed her eyes curiously. The expression on her face intrigued Shaz, Rowan had surprised her before, it would not surprise her if she had a hidden talent for darts.

Rowan saw Bradley on the other side of the pub and sighed. She felt bad for him but she wasn't going to give anymore advice. Relationships weren't really her strong point. She felt she'd reassured him on one point and hoped it would help. She watched and studied their throwing technique as they took their turns.

It was tougher than she thought it might end up being. She gnawed her lip.

"Don't suppose you're any good?" Rowan asked Shaz absently. "Not sure if I can get the hang of it."

Chris handed her the darts for her turn.

Shaz smiled at her and nodded. "When you work in a police station full of blokes, there are some things you have to know," she told Rowan and stood. She moved over and looked at the darts.

"May I?"

She took a dart out of Rowan's hand and walked past Minty to stand in front of the board in the accustomed spot.

"Watch carefully."

Shaz moved slowly, showing Rowan exactly what she was doing, then threw the dart and hit the double 20 Mark.

"Now you try."

Rowan took the darts and blew out a deep breath. She twisted her wrist to loosen it and then threw. She didn't get the bullseye but she didn't do badly. She thought she might get the hang of it.

"Thanks, they're a bit tough cause they're so light," Rowan commented as she sat back down and finished her drink. She waved at Tracy to get another.

"Back home growing up on farm you throw things like knives or hatchets, they are considerably heavier," she chuckled.

Shaz smiled at her explanation and moved back to the bar to get another drink.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa put her phone back in her bag and looked around. She had sorted out the paperwork, the appointment book was up to date and the girls were packing up. She dashed upstairs to tell them she was off and then grabbed her stuff and left.

She made it to the pub before Jack and walked straight up to Rowan.

"Hey, Ro," she smiled and embraced her. "Do you know what ingredients we've got in the flat?"

Rowan hugged Alyssa back tightly.

"Depends on what you want to make," she replied and closed her eyes. "There's chicken thawed out and a pretty big assortment of vegetables in the crisper and a variety of staples in the pantry. The spice cupboard is fully stocked," she opened her eyes and shrugged. "Any help?"

Alyssa looked at her slightly baffled and re-ran the words through her head and made sense of them.

"Okay. Have we got leeks, sweetcorn and sweet potatoes?" she asked. She had decided to make one of her mum's favorite dishes. It was easy, fairly quick and tasty. Also, she knew the recipe off by heart. If they didn't have all the ingredients she planned to visit the shop and pick up what she needed.

"Not at home, but go to the cafe and tell Bianca what you need. I have all that over there in the big cooler. No need to go far," Rowan replied with a grin. Chris held the darts out to Rowan.

"Now, excuse me, I have to attempt to keep from buying drinks," she took the darts and threw. She was improving. Minty and Ricky were still snickering at her. She ignored them and sipped her drink.

Rowan gamely bought a round when she and Chris lost. Minty and Ricky smirking annoyed her. She'd got the hang of the stupid darts now though.

"One more game," she suggested.

The next round, Rowan soundly trounced Minty and Ricky and wiped the smug looks off their faces.

She took Chris' arm. "You can get our round tomorrow," she trilled at them and turned Chris to move towards the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa nodded. She got herself a drink and sat watching Rowan as she waited for Jack. She wanted to see him before she started.

Jack walked into the pub and saw Alyssa sitting with Rowan over by the dartboard.

"Look at this," he said as he walked up to her. "I tell you I will take my time so you can get things sorted and look at you, sitting here and not cooking my dinner," he teased and kissed her.

Alyssa looked at him smiling.

"Actually, I've decided what to cook and know where to get ingredients. Therefore I have got things sorted." she challenged her eyes sparkling as she spoke.

"Anyway, I wanted to see you before I started," she told him.

"Oh, did you miss me that much already?" Jack pulled her against him and gazed into her eyes. "Can I help with anything? Since you're going to all this trouble it would be rude of me not to offer." He leaned his forehead against hers and waited.

Alyssa's arms slid around him and held him to her.

"I don't think so. I've pretty much got it all under control. But you can cut vegetables and stuff up if you really want to," she told him with a shrug.

"Then I put myself at your disposal to cut vegetables and stuff," he said and kissed her. "Let's go."

Alyssa took his hand and waved at Rowan as she left with him.

She led him to the cafe and left him outside as she went into see Bianca. She explained the situation and Bianca helped her to find all the ingredients that she wanted. She put them into a plastic bag and then came back outside and took Jack home.

She emptied the bag onto the counter top and took out a chopping board. She found the chicken in the fridge and started to cook it.

"Seeing as you want to help, you can peel and cut up those potatoes," she told him as she turned the chicken over.

Jack enjoyed walking around with Alyssa as she got her ingredients.

He smiled when she gave him orders.

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a cheeky salute and got to work.

Alyssa chuckled at him and continued with what she was doing.

Once he had chopped the potatoes she boiled them and then mashed them up.

"Right, sweet potato mash, sorted."

She got to work on the white sauce and took the chicken out of the oven.

Soon she had assembled everything into a dish and spooned the mash on top.

"Voilà! Chicken and Leek pie!" she exclaimed.

She picked it up and placed it into the oven.

Alyssa tried to reach the potato with the tip of her tongue, but gave up and used her finger to pop it in her mouth.

"I hope so, if not we'll have to take a trip down the chippy," she sighed. She kissed his chin and wrapped her arms around him smiling.

"I'm sure it will be fine," Jack said. "So, beer in front of the tele while we wait?"

Alyssa opened the fridge and pull out two cans. She passed one to him, then emptied the other into a glass and added lemonade. She didn't usually drink beer, but when she did, she preferred shandy. She set the oven timer and sat down on the sofa next to him.

Jack put his arm around her shoulders and enjoyed sitting next to her. He idly wondered what he should cook for her in return.

Alyssa rested her head on his shoulder and watched the screen, not really seeing what was happening in whatever he had chosen to watch. Her mind was elsewhere.

Jack sipped his beer as he pondered dinner options. Pasta? It was really the only thing he thought he could manage well enough. He tightened his arm around her and stared blankly at the screen.

Alyssa felt his grip on her tighten and she leaned into him. She could feel his heartbeat just a little way away from her head. She was lulled by the steady rhythm that it beat out.

Jack glanced down at her. Was she falling asleep? It had been a pretty hectic day, he told himself. He kissed the top of her head, inhaling the perfume of her hair.

Alyssa was jolted from her state of flux by the timer on the oven going off. She climbed out of his arms and put on oven gloves as she removed the dish from the oven.

"Grub's up!" she called to him.

She put the dish on the table and grabbed some plates and utensils. She placed some on his plate and placed it down and got some for herself.

Jack stood up and followed her into the kitchen. He sat down at the table and sniffed appreciatively at the food. It certainly smelled good.

"Smells good," he told her.

Alyssa smiled coyly.

"Good start."

She picked up some food and tasted it critically. It was okay she guessed. Not a patch on her mum's but then the added herbs and extra ingredients had never been revealed to her. This was just the basic recipe minus the secret adaptations her mum made.

Jack took an experimental bite.

"Not bad," he said. "You won't be mad if I add some salt and pepper? It's just I like it on everything. I hope my cooking measures up."

Alyssa shook her head and smiled.

"I don't mind at all."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Your cooking?" she questioned inquisitively.

"Well, I did promise if you cooked for me I would return the favor and cook for you. Hope you like pasta," he said. "I'm hardly a gourmet chef."

Alyssa smiled. He was so sweet. Pasta. Her smile broadened.

"Pasta is good. Does it come with a sauce of some kind?"

"Well, I imagine it will," Jack replied. "But as to what kind it will be well, your guess is as good as mine."

Alyssa chuckled again. She thought about the earlier events of the day.

"Did the kids enjoy the careers fair?" she asked as she placed another mouthful of potato into her mouth.

"Yes, I think they did. A lot of the boys kept coming up to me and saying 'well done'. I got the impression they weren't talking about the fair."

He looked at her and took another bite.

Alyssa met his eyes and felt the heat fill her cheeks making her aware that she was blushing. She looked back down at her plate.

"Mmmmm. I think you have made a big impression on the female percentage, I got some very dirty looks," she smiled.

"I had no idea, and here I thought I was just good at my job," he replied. "Never ceases to amaze me how stuff gets around."

He finished his food and took his plate to the sink.

Alyssa handed him her plate as he moved to the sink and picked up the half-full dish containing her cooking. She picked up some cling film and covered it. She put it into the fridge.

"Oh, come on, Jack. Surely you were aware that most of them have crushes on you. It's blindingly obvious," she laughed.

"I'm sorry," he said as he began to industriously wash the plates. "I really never did notice, probably because I was too busy fending off the mothers."

Alyssa laughed again and kissed his cheek. She picked up tea towel and dried as he washed. She looked up as Rowan came in.

Chris and Rowan came in laughing at that moment.

"Hey! I wiped the floor with Minty and Ricky at darts finally," she announced proudly. "They were not happy campers I have to say."

"Hey, guys!" she said cheerily. She grinned at Rowan.

"So how much do they owe you for beating them?"

"A round but I don't care, it was worth it to see the looks on their faces," she enthused.

"She was pretty good," Chris agreed.

"Pretty good?" Rowan stuck her hands on her hips. "I kicked some ass," she corrected.

Chris nodded. "I'm wrong, she did. It were brilliant."

Rowan flung her arms around him. "He was brilliant too."

Alyssa laughed and dried the last plate. She reached up and put the small pile on the top shelf.

"Have you guys eaten?"

"Oh yea, at the cafe before we went to the pub," Rowan replied. "And I for one am for bed. I can't believe how tired I am. That fair wore me out, Jack, but it was fun."

"Well, thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it," Jack said.

"G'night," Rowan waved and headed for her room. Chris grabbed a beer from the fridge. "Night."

Alyssa watched Rowan go.

"Night, Rowan," she called after her.

She slipped past Jack to put an elusive spoon in the cutlery draw and patted his bum as she passed.

"Hey, cheeky," Jack cried and grabbed Alyssa around the waist and pulled her to him. He kissed her. "Now you mischievous little thing, I have you in my clutches," he grinned and picked her up. He used his elbow to switch off the light and carried her to her bedroom.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz saw Bradley moping around down the other end. Must have been one hell of a fight with his wife. She made up her mind and went to sit down next to him.

"So, why are you here drowning your sorrows when you could be elsewhere?"

Bradley looked up. "Oh hi, just having one or two, not fully drowning," he attempted to joke. "Stace won't be reasonable until morning."

Shaz nodded and smiled at his feeble attempt at a joke.

"What happened?"

"I should never have taken her with me when I left. We were cooped up constantly in that cottage. We went for walks when the weather was nice and we both worked, but it was such a strain and the pregnancy didn't help," he sighed. "Now, everything I do makes her mad. She burned dinner tonight. I offered to help clean up and you would have thought I was treating her like a an idiot who couldn't do anything. Nothing I said did any good. She won't hear me when she's angry like that. I don't mean to leave Dad to deal with her but he wanted us there. I'll have my drinks and then go stay with Grandma and Granddad tonight and try to talk to her in the morning. Better than sleeping on the couch, heh," he smiled half-heartedly.

He took a sip of his drink and laced his fingers together and stared at the glass for a moment. He was suddenly aware he needed to use the bathroom.

Shaz listened to him curiously and sat there while he let it all out. She puzzled it over in her mind. Hormones? Worry for the baby? Annoyance because he made her leave home?

"Excuse me, be right back," he said and slid off the barstool and headed for the bathroom.

She sighed and nodded as he went to the toilet. Surely sharing your feelings with your partner was the better thing to do? Not push him away. Do something like that and you'll lose him.

Bradley came back and ordered a second drink. He looked at Shaz. "Can I get you one?"

Shaz looked at her almost empty glass and then picked it up and drained the contents.

"I'll have a half please," she grinned at him.

Bradley chuckled and ordered her a new drink too.

"Rowan said the baby's going to come any day now and that I should push Stace to go out and about more. She's probably right. It's still so strange being back I'm not sure either of us is used to it just yet," he laced his fingers around his glass and gazed at it for a moment. "Dad's a bit off too so the whole house is kind of depressing. Things will liven up a bit over the weekend I think when Lauren and Abi come to visit," he picked up his glass and took a drink.

Shaz took the drink from him and smiled. Who were Lauren and Abi? She knew Max was divorced. She had brushed up on some of the Branning history. She wondered why Max was 'off' he had seemed excited enough when he learned that Bradley was on his way home.

"Lauren and Abi are Max's other kids right?" she questioned.

Bradley nodded.

"Yeah. It's nice having little sisters. I'm looking forward to seeing them again, heh," he replied. "So, how do you like Walford? I assume you're a bit new here," he asked.

"Yes, my DCI got DCI Marsden's job down here and wanted his team to come too, so here I am, Walford's good, it's a little different from Fenchurch but I like it well enough," she told him with a small shrug.

"I really can probably never thank your DCI enough," he mused. "At least I got to see Cardiff ," he added with a chuckle. "Drove Stace crazy that day wandering around and taking pictures of all the places I could think of where Dr. Who had been filmed," he grinned shamefaced and picked up his drink and drained half of it.

Shaz looked up.

"Please tell me you went to the Cardiff tower! Torchwood was filmed there!" she asked excitedly

"Of course I did, here look," he fished into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "See," he said proudly and showed her some pictures, one of the Tower by itself and the another of them in front of it. "The other pictures are at home in a book, but I had to have a couple on the phone.," he explained excitedly.

"You know, a few years ago, I worked at Canary Wharf but I never saw any Cybermen there," he joked. "Bit of a disappointment."

Shaz took his phone and smiled at the pictures on it. Stacey didn't look particularly happy to be there. She hadn't even bothered to smile, though Bradley was beaming with excitement.

"You're standing on the perception filter," she laughed and pointed to the place where they were standing in front of the tower.

He grinned delightedly. "I know…I did that on purpose, I thought it would be kind of funny that you could see me standing there."

He finished his drink.

"I have some others of that door they use to go inside."

He flipped his phone shut when she handed it back to him and stuck it back in his pocket and sighed.

"I should head over to Grandma and Granddad's before it gets much later," he commented.

Shaz nodded.

"I'd better go too. I've got to make up the hours at work. Early start for me tomorrow," she sighed and drained the remains of her lager.

Bradley stood up and held the door open for her to walk out and took a deep breath.

"It's odd not smelling the sea," he remarked and gave her a quick grin as he turned and began to walk slowly in the direction of Dot and Jim's house.

He was walking in the direction she had to go in. Shaz walked beside him.

"Where do your grandparents live?"

"Just right over there," he said pointing. "Right next door to where Stacey's family lives actually," he chuckled. He walked into the small park at the center of the Square, intending to go through it to get to Dot and Jim's. "Looks like they've redone the park a bit," he commented. He stopped near the other gate and turned to her.

"Well, it's just there. I really appreciate you listening to me ramble on in the pub, Shaz. You didn't have to but I'm glad you did," he smiled and held out his hand for her to shake.

"Well, bottling feelings up isn't good. It just means they stew and that makes it worse. Best thing is to let them out," she told him knowingly.

Shaz took his hand and shook it. Then, without warning she leant up and kissed him.

Bradley stood stock still in surprise. He knew he should pull away. But it had been so long since Stacey had treated kissing him as anything more than a chore. Before he realized it, he was wrapping his arms around her and kissing her back. Part of his brain was screaming at him to stop, but she felt so good in his arms and her lips were so soft. He couldn't pull away.

Shaz felt him respond. She shouldn't be doing this. He was married, hell, his wife was pregnant and about to give birth for god's sake. She didn't know why he had kissed him. She should stop. She fought within herself and common sense won.

Shaz pulled away slightly horrified with herself.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that!" she babbled. Berating herself as she spoke.

Bradley gasped for breath as she pulled away. He looked at her, half-relieved, half-disappointed that she'd stopped. He looked at her.

He took a step towards her. "It's okay, please, I'm sorry," he said. She'd wanted him. He knew it was a mistake but at that point he ceased to care. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her.

"I'm glad you did," he said softly and kissed her.

Shaz was a little shocked as she felt him kiss her again. She hadn't anticipated or expected that. She felt her way up his back, exploring it and then wrapped her arms around him.

She broke the kiss but kept her lips so they were still brushing his. She looked into his eyes

"Bradley, this is wrong," she told him shakily. She didn't want to stop. Something inside told her she should stop. Another part of her told her to keep going. She was more than a little confused.

"Maybe, but," he sighed. "For the past four months I've had a wife who wanted nothing to do with me. She wasn't happy. It was my fault, I should have made her stay in Walford. But she went," his grip inadvertently tightened on her shoulders and he made them loosen. "It shouldn't be all my fault, she could have been a bit more understanding. I did try. Everyday I tried for her," he studied her face. "I have more than enough for a room at the B&B."

He took a deep breath. "I want you. Come spend the night with me."

Shaz felt his nails dig into her shoulder as he wound himself up. She winced slightly. Was this a good idea? A one night stand with a married man she barely knew. She bit her lip as she hesitated. Shaz looked up into Bradley's eyes. Something in them made her decision for her. She nodded, unable to speak.

Bradley wasted no time. He took her hand and after a quick look around led her to the B&B. He got them a room and led her upstairs. He clenched his teeth as his mind whirled. He shouldn't be doing this, but he felt exhilarated. He found himself idly wondering if this was why his father was the way he was. This thrill of the forbidden - He could see how it would be addictive. He opened the door and stood aside for her to go in first. He followed her in and closed the door behind him. He didn't turn on the light. The streetlamps outside gave the room a glow and he could see fairly well. He moved towards her.

Shaz surveyed the room as she stepped inside. The softened glare from the harsh orange light of the street lamp outside lit the room well enough that she could see every little part of it.

Her stomach kept turning over and the adrenaline was flowing steadily through her system. She knew this was wrong, she knew she shouldn't be doing it. Yet it thrilled her. She heard his footsteps draw closer and she turned.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked, giving him a chance to back out but secretly praying that he wouldn't.

Bradley moved closer. He knew he should be nervous, but he wasn't. He knew what he wanted. He pulled his shirt off over his head and reached out and took her face in his hands.

"I'm sure," he said simply and kissed her.

Shaz moved her arms around him, and accepted his gentle kiss, satisfied with his answer. She traced the contours of his back and explored his torso eagerly with her hands. She pushed her common sense away. She wanted this, she didn't want her mind telling her any different. She wanted him. And he wanted her. Or, at least it seemed that way. Shaz knew deep down that he was only after a way to feel wanted and needed as his wife clearly didn't appreciate him. She pushed those thoughts away too and concentrated on what she was doing.

Bradley slid his hands under her top and raised it to get it over her head and tossed it to the floor and followed it quickly with her bra. Her skin was so soft. He kissed down her neck and her chest. He put a hand on the middle of her back and bent to her breasts.

He stroked and kissed her flesh. He stood upright again and moved his lips to her ear as he slid his hands into her hair.

"What's Shaz short for?" he asked as he kissed her neck.

Shaz' hands had been caressing his muscular torso. She moved them down and traced her fingers over the crotch of his trousers.

"Sharon," she breathed.

Her fingers teased open his belt and she prised open his trousers and pulled them down, her fingers stroking down his thighs as she did.

Bradley groaned at the movements of her hands. He unfastened her skirt and slid his hands in the waist of it and her knickers and bared her. He grabbed her up in his arms and turned to put her on the bed. He climbed onto the bed next to her and pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Sharon," he moaned.

Shaz was busy divesting him of his boxers but couldn't stifle a mewl at his movements. She kissed him back fiercely and threw his pants to the floor with his trousers. Her hands moved to run through his hair and she broke the kiss when her lungs were crying out for oxygen.

"Bradley," she breathed and pulled him back towards her.

Bradley moved between her legs and slid slowly inside her. He ran his hands over her body as he lowered himself onto her. He stayed still for a few minutes.

"Sorry," he said softly, "nearly lost it just then." He gently stroked her breasts and kissed her neck, then when he felt he had control enough he began to move inside her.

Shaz gripped his waist with her legs and pulled him in deeper. She peppered his neck with kisses as she moaned from his movements.

"Bradley, I need..." she trailed off as another mewl of pleasure escaped her. She pulled him down for a kiss.

"Faster," she breathed against his lips.

He raised himself up and obliged with her request but knew he wouldn't last much longer. He was too close.

"Shaz...I can't...hold..." he broke off with a cry as he loosed himself in her with a final hard thrust.

He dropped to his elbows and panted for air.

Shaz lay beneath him and fought to fill her lungs. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. Her head was spinning.

"Bradley!" she gasped.

Her hands slid from his hair, down his back and around to rest on his chest. She leant up and kissed the hollow in his neck, then let her head fall back onto the pillows.

Bradley collapsed next to her. He turned his head and looked at her. Oh, she was amazing. He moved onto his side and then leaned over and kissed her. He broke it off and looked over her body then put his hand on her and ran it over her flesh. He caressed her breasts again, leaning over to kiss one. He looked up at her face as his hand slid between her legs and his fingers began to tease her. Then he wrapped his arm around her and rolled to his back, pulling her on top of him.

Shaz closed her eyes and sighed happily as he caressed her body. She felt the direction his hand was going and smiled. A moan escaped her as he teased and played with her. She gasped slightly as she pulled onto of him. She looked down at him and her hair fell forward. She licked her lips and bent her head. She started at his neck and placed small, fleeting kisses along it. Her lips made their way down his chest and followed the muscular line that defined his abs. Her tongue traced the dips and ridges on his body as she headed towards his manhood.

Bradley moaned at the direction of her mouth. He lifted his head to look at her and slid his hands down around her arms to pull her back up. He reached and grabbed her hips, lifting her up and lowering her onto himself as he thrust inside her.

Shaz moaned and she started to slowly grind her body against his. Her body arched above his as she rode him, slowly at first but then faster, Shaz threw her head back as the waves of pleasure washed over her.

Bradley put his hands on her waist and thrust to meet her. This time he felt it as she came and cried out her name as he went with her. He pulled her down to him and kissed her, wrapping her tight in his arms and holding her close in near desperation. He maneuvered the bedcovers until he was able to draw the covers over them.

"You're amazing," he finally said, loosening his hold on her slightly and running a finger down her cheek.

Shaz looked up at him as his grip around her finally loosened and she was able to move. She shifted into a more comfortable position.

She felt a smile tug at her lips and she nodded at his words then kissed him tenderly on the mouth by way of a response. She didn't have enough breath to talk. Her head moved back to his chest and she closed her eyes.


	34. Chapter 34

**We don't own Eastenders, Ashes to Ashes or Waterloo Road**

**Chapter 34**

**Thursday**

Gene called the team together for a meeting first thing the next morning. He called in Bradley to join in the meeting. He explained what the plan was. Bradley nodded along but felt his stomach knot at working so closely with Shaz. He hadn't been able to get the previous night, or the morning for that matter, out of his head. Keeping his hands to himself was not going to be easy. That day he managed, aided in part by the fact that there were two other techs that were constantly in and out of the room where he and Shaz were working.

Bradley had talked Stacey into spending the day out and about with her mum, Charlie driving them around in his cab for their shopping trip. Her mood was much improved that evening and she kissed him unbidden, making his insides twist with guilt.

Gene locked Alex in his office at lunch and made good use of the couch.

Rowan had another busy day at the café and could not figure out why Peter was so much underfoot. Every time she turned around he was right there, except when Chris came in for lunch. That evening she collected her round from Minty and Ricky and promised not to play darts again so their rep would stay intact. However, she did impart the news to Bianca, who took it with a great deal of enthusiasm.

Ronnie whined and begged and finally put her foot down and demanded to see Ray's flat. She was agonizing over the possibility of inviting him to stay in her flat on a permanent basis. She had no intention of telling him, but seeing his flat would tell her a great deal. Then she would be able to make up her mind.

Max had had an encounter with some blond woman in the office, perhaps scarring Darren for life when he walked in on the situation. Max was happy he finally managed to start pushing Alyssa to the back of his mind.

Jack watched his students at school the next day. Alyssa seemed to be right. Many of the girls seemed to be glaring at him a bit, mostly when they thought he couldn't see; more surprising was the occasional glare from a female teacher. Some of the male teachers clapped him on the back for no apparent reason although he was sure it had to do with Alyssa. He began to wonder how he could have ever thought his private life might be a little more private. He called Alyssa at lunch and told her she was right about everything and how did she feel about meatballs and marinara sauce on the pasta and would Friday night work for her to have dinner at his place.

Brian hung out at the pub that evening to be around Roxy but he could tell she wouldn't be up for anything. He'd gotten rough again last night. Now he would have to wait another day so she could recover. Rowan had a lot to answer for.

Ronnie was no closer to making a decision about Ray. She needed advice. Good reasonable advice. She needed to talk to Alex. On the one hand, she liked the idea of her own space. It was her flat. She made the rules. It might hurt Ray greatly but if she asked him to give her a few days on her own he would. On the other hand, she knew she loved Ray. He brought the flat alive, he brought her alive. Unless they had a fight she could not honestly see how she could not want him around. She knew that they would be back from their road trip somewhat early on Sunday. She called Alex and asked if they could meet up for drinks or coffee Sunday early evening, she was in desperate need of sound advice.

Ray had given in to Ronnie's whining and pleading and promised her that he would take her to his flat. After the road trip, he wouldn't have time before then, the case was taking up most of his time.

Ronnie huffed that she wouldn't be able to see his flat before the trip. She suggested they stop at it on the way back. She chewed her lip worried that she wouldn't get to see it before she could talk over her plans with Alex.

**Friday**

Gene called another meeting for a progress report first thing Friday. He was pleased to hear they were managing to track the money and might actually make some progress that day. He rubbed his hands together gleefully and sent Chris and Ray around to various banks that Shaz and Bradley had come up with to take some witness statements.

Gene answered Molly's constant rapid fire questions about cases as thoroughly as he was able. When he didn't know something he said so. Tech had never been his strong point and he frankly did not understand some of what was being done. He ran Ray and Chris ragged with tracking down witnesses and spent a great deal of time getting to know the other officers at the station, including the Super. He could see some of the looks he was getting and had an idea what was causing them. No one said anything. No one had yet dared. But he was sure it was only a matter of time. He wished Alex would take softly, softly to other areas.

He greeted the news of Molly's sleeping away with a great deal of enthusiasm, but privately. Outwardly he showed no sign how much he was looking forward to having Alex in the comfort of their bed.

Alex had dedicated her time to working on the smaller cases that the team had been neglecting in their desperate fight to nail Glenda. She had single handedly solved several of them within the last two days of the week. She knew Gene was itching with excitement and frustration concerning the Glenda case. That he showed clearly during lunchtime; he had now seemed to have dedicated his lunch hour to accosting her and making her scream. She was fairly sure the station had a good idea exactly what was going on. It was only a matter of time before it reached the Super's ears.

Alex was fairly pleased with the way things were going at home. They were still treading on eggshells as far as their relationship was concerned. But only when Molly was around. Alex had agreed for her to have a sleepover at one of her friend's houses tonight, they would have the place to themselves. Molly's relationship with Gene was improving too. She was constantly firing questions at him, most concerning the case, but she wasn't quite so hostile towards him. She had also got him a beer out of the fridge the second she had heard him come into the house, when he got home late Thursday evening.

She had also agreed to have a chat with Ronnie. She wasn't sure what it was about, but she guessed the topic would be Ray.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Once again Peter drove Rowan nearly bonkers. Since it was Friday she asked him to take a break and then come back to help Bianca in the evening. Friday dinner could often be busy and Bianca would need the help. Rowan noticed Lucy smirking but couldn't figure it out. She was so distracted she couldn't focus.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bradley fought with himself all day Friday. Every accidental brush of hand against hand with Shaz set his nerves on fire or having to walk close by her to sit down at the workstation. Sometimes he had to sit until she left the room because of his body's response to her nearness. They hit a bit of a brick wall that day. Bradley got on the phone to some people he knew back in his banking days to see if he could get some advice and suggested to Shaz and the techs the possibility of putting in maybe an hour or two early Saturday morning.

Shaz had been feeling fairly tense when working with Bradley. There was no doubt he knew exactly what he was doing, and his contacts had been incredibly helpful. She had agreed that working Saturday morning would be a good idea. The banks were most active at weekends which meant the more important members of staff would be in, there was no way they could avoid them. She had decided that her night with Bradley would be just that. One night. This was proving difficult to maintain. His very presence made her stomach turn over as she recalled the way he had manipulated her senses.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack greeted the weekend with excessive excitement. He'd needed his rest so Wednesday and Thursday nights had been spent sleeping. He fully intended to turn that around now that Friday had arrived. He made the meatballs per a recipe given to him by one of his fellow teachers and got the flat tidy.

Alyssa was itching for Friday night. She had missed not seeing Jack on Thursday but had enjoyed his phone call, immensely, his voice had a way of relaxing her and she felt she could listen to it all day and not actually hear the words that he was saying. She was looking forward to eating at his.

Jack made a great deal of effort and hoped that the wait, both for dinner and for "after" had been worth her while.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Through idle questions, Brian got the impression Roxy was recovered enough for another session. He was going to have to go easy on her. He didn't want to lose his golden goose.

By Friday, Roxy felt that she had recovered from Wednesday night. He had been rough with her again, it wasn't that she didn't enjoy it, but she felt like he went a bit too far. She also had a niggling fear that he was holding back on her and that he could get rougher. She dismissed this thought and pushed it to the back of her mind to forget about it. However, the doubt she had conjured up would not go away.

Brian went out of his way to be careful Friday night. He'd noticed that she seemed ever so slightly off with him and put extra efforts into doing her favorite things.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie woke up early and showered, put up her hair and slid into her leather pants, a tight black top and her big boots. She tossed the leather jacket on the couch and started hurrying Ray up. She grabbed a couple of towels, a change of clothes and some other odds and ends and slung them in a couple of bags. She made sure her phone was fully charged and zipped it into her inside jacket pocket. Then she took the bags out and packed one in each of the small saddlebags on the bike. She grinned and waved at Rowan, excited for the trip.

Ray had put on a pair of jeans and slipped on a beaten brown leather jacket had dug out on his last visit to his flat. He stuffed his shoes on and quickly raided her cupboards for anything to eat. He was looking forwards to riding with her again. It meant he could hold her to him and not worry about it being inappropriate. Not that she had complained about the way he had taken to holding onto her when she took him on the bike.

Ronnie grinned and slung on her jacket and zipped it up. She handed him a helmet and climbed on the bike. She could barely contain her excitement.

Ray took the helmet from her and seated himself behind her on the bike. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nodded for her to go.

Ronnie gave Ray a double smack on his leg, her signal they were taking off, as she gunned the bike and sped off down the road and away from Walford.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan was up before the dawn Saturday morning. She had a great deal to do. She was planning to do Mexican food that evening and some things took a bit of prep or needed lengthy cooking times. She had managed to get quite a lot of the tortillas made and she'd got masa for the tamales. She knew she wouldn't have time to make her own and had special ordered it. She bagged up the things she was bringing from the flat into two canvas bags and put them by the door. She cleaned the kitchen and then showered and got ready. She packed up the brightly colored skirt and white Mexican peasant blouse that she had acquired for Alyssa and sent her a text asking if she would like to dress up and help out. She kissed Chris awake and told him not to forget to meet with her as soon as.

She walked towards the café, pausing to give a quick wave to Ronnie as she was loading a few things into the saddlebags on her bike.

Rowan kept watch around her, but saw nothing out of the ordinary as she reached the café. She put the bags down briefly to unlock the door and one of them fell over. She huffed and began to slide the thin boxes that held her tortillas back into the bag. She stood up and gave the door a push with her foot to open it. She was about to step into the café when a powerful shove from behind caused her to stumble in the door and fall, dropping the bags.

"Gotcha," she heard Brian's voice crack like a whip from behind her. She turned to stand up but his fist lashed out and she fell back. She kicked one of the bags in his direction as she tried to get around him to the door, she hadn't heard it lock. He grabbed her by the hair and slammed her against the wall.

"Time to teach you a lesson about telling lies," he said. He grabbed the front of her dress and dragged her to the back after carefully shoving his handkerchief into her mouth. He shoved her against the wall again and reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out a long flat leather case and showed it to her, causing her eyes to widen in fear.

"Yes, you know what that is, don't you? It's your favorite," he nearly purred. He opened the case and pulled out his finely honed knife. "Still razor sharp for my lovely Ro Ro, I wanted to make the next time I got you to myself extra special. I'm sure you won't mind that I forgot the handcuffs."

Rowan shook her head in panic. He put his hand on her chest to hold her against the wall and then put the knife against the neck of her dress and sliced down, close to the skin, uncaring if he caught her with it or not, making sure to cut her bra too. He shoved the material aside and smiled.

"Now, then, let's get started shall we? I'm sure you've been wanting this for some time, I know I have..."

/\\/\\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\\/\\\/\\/\\/\\/\/\

Rowan hung limp and bleeding against the wall. Brian grinned. He was enjoying himself tremendously. He took his hand away so he could unfasten his trousers and grabbed her as she began to slide down.

"No, no, you need to stand up, things are going to get more interesting," he slapped her and she started and stood up. "Good girl."

He pulled the handkerchief out of her mouth.

"Now are you ready to tell me how much you want me to go on?"

Rowan shook her head furiously, unable to talk.

"Come on Ro Ro, beg me," he slid the knife down her right cheek.

"No!" she shrieked and he slammed his hand over her mouth.

"As much as I like hearing you scream you want to stop that. Now, stop lying and beg me, you know you want to."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bradley waited in the station for Shaz and the other techs to arrive. He looked at his watch. Nearly 7:30am. They should be arriving soon. He went through his note book and double checked which contacts he could call that morning and the times for each.

Bradley checked his watch again. Where were the techies? It was getting close to 8 now and he was going to have to call one of his contacts soon. He didn't dare go back to the workroom without one of the techies or Shaz. He didn't admit how much he was looking forward to seeing Shaz again.

Shaz walked into the station and waved at Bradley. It was 8am. Far too early to be up on a Saturday. But she was a DC now. Duty called. She went straight to the kitchen and got a black coffee. She walked back holding the mug and smiled at Bradley.

"Morning," she said as she lead him into the workroom.

"Morning," he said as he followed her to the back. Where were the techs? He quietly took a deep breath and let it out.

Shaz sat down with a small sigh and picked up her notes from yesterday. She leafed from them and refreshed her memory of everything they had gone through over the last couple of days.

Shaz looked up from her notes, one glance at him and she sensed that something was amiss. "What's wrong?"

"This routing number doesn't make any sense," he complained and sighed in frustration. "Without it we can't track any farther."

Shaz frowned and came over to him. She leaned over and picked up the paper with the numbers on it. She bit her lip as she gazed at it.

Bradley scrubbed at his face again. He watched as she leaned over and picked up the paper. She was so close. He stood up intending to step away but instead stepped closer behind her. He pointed at the paper over her shoulder.

"See, the sequence is wrong," he said. He looked down, at the soft skin of the back of her neck. Before he knew it his arms were around her and he was kissing the back of her neck, one hand moving up to cover her breast as his other held her as he pressed against her back.

"Sharon," he breathed in her ear. "I can't….I want….you."

Shaz felt him and let out a shaky breath. It was only supposed to be a one night thing. She couldn't do it again. Could she?

'No Shaz!' she scolded herself silently 'he's married; his wife is expecting a child and could give birth any minute.'

She leant back against him and tipped her head back onto his shoulder.

"Bradley. We can't."

Bradley leaned down and nibbled at her earlobe.

"This is driving me crazy," he said softly. "Being this close to you these past two days I can only think how much I want you."

He kissed the side of her neck, his fingers tracing the curve of her breast. He remembered what she had liked and his other hand moved to unfasten her jeans. He slid his hand into her knickers and between her legs and touched her and began to stroke.

"Bradley!" Shaz moaned his name in reaction to his clever fingers.

She gripped the paper harder in her hands and felt her knees weaken. She closed her eyes and tried, unsuccessfully to block out what he was doing to her.

"Stop," she told him in a weaker voice, as her resolve dribbled away, "we can't."

Bradley slid his hand away from her breast and reached over and locked the door. Then he slid his hand from between her legs and slowly began to slide her jeans down. He knew her resistance was faltering. He felt how much she wanted him. He shoved his own pants down and leaned her over the table and smoothly slid into her from behind.

She felt as good as he remembered and he grabbed her hips and thrust hard.

Shaz released her grip on the paper and moved her hands to the sides if the desk. She moved her hips to meet his thrusts.

This was so wrong. But it felt so right. He felt so right. He was a gentle, yet powerful lover. She moaned in approval.

Bradley tightened his hands on her hips and moved faster. She was perfection. He revelled in the feel of her.

"Shaz," he gasped out her name as he felt himself release inside her. "Oh, Shaz," he bent over her and kissed her back.

Shaz lay on her front on the desk gasping. She closed her eyes as he leaned over her.

"Bradley," she murmured.

Bradley let her go and pulled up his trousers and put himself back together. He shoved his hands through his hair and watched as she did the same.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Amy's screams had woken Roxy a lot earlier than she would have liked. She groaned and heaved the covers off herself with effort. A patter of footsteps across the floor and the crooning of soothing words told her that Aunty Peg was taking care of her daughter. Roxy sighed. She was awake now. For a lack of anything else to do, and knowing she would not be able to go back to sleep, Roxy walked to her window and threw back the curtains allowing the early morning sunshine to fill her bedroom and illuminate every glorious crevice.

Roxy stretched and glanced out of her window to survey the square below her. She felt powerful. The sole owner of the Queen Victoria. She was practically Queen of Albert Square she thought with a smile. A figure she recognized as her sister was messing around with her bike. Ronnie wouldn't be around today then. She frowned slightly as saw Rowan was making her way across the Square; Roxy traced her movements and followed her with her eyes.

She watched her struggle to open the door to door cafe and chuckled as one of the bags fell and deposited it's contents onto the pavement. A figure approached Rowan. Roxy squinted in the sunlight and recognized it as Brian. What was he doing hustling Rowan into the cafe before opening hours? Jealousy flared in Roxy's stomach. She was not stealing her ex-husband back. No way!

She hurried to get ready and marched downstairs and out of the pub yelling to her aunt.

"Aunty Peg! You're in charge til I get back!" The anger was evident in her voice.

Roxy marched along to the cafe, she had slammed the pub door in her fury as she had left it. Her eyes were aflame and she felt the jealousy take over. She reached the cafe and peered through the crack in the blinds. She saw Brian holding Rowan against the wall. She could see Brian's back. She saw red. Red meant blood. Roxy's eyes widened in shock. She saw him slide something silver down Rowan's cheek, she saw more red. More blood. He had a knife. She gasped.

She saw him move slightly and got a better look at Rowan. Her dress had been torn away from her and Roxy saw the pool of clothing at her feet and her leggings were in tatters. Her torso was bright red. Brian's trousers were around his knees.

Roxy's jealousy changed instantly to concern for Rowan. Tears were cascading down her face. Roxy stood petrified unsure what to do.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan closed her eyes, her fear of him paralyzing her.

He grabbed her hands and tightened the pieces of fabric he'd cut from her leggings around her wrists.

"I'm sorry," she whispered behind his hand.

"What?" he asked, a grin beginning to crease his face and he leaned closer, removing his hand from her mouth.

"I'm sorry I lied. Please let me go," she whimpered.

"No, I don't think so," he retorted softly. "Liars," he began, "get," his voice rose, "punished," he roared. Rowan closed her eyes.

"Look at me," he shouted. Her eyes flew open.

He grabbed her shoulders as he spoke again.

"Tell me you want me," he ordered, slamming her against the wall with each word.

"Please, let me go."

He howled wordlessly at her and raised the knife.

Roxy's eyes widened in worry as she watched him raise the knife. Panic struck in. Roxy pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialled 999. The phone rang and she asked for the police. She garbled out the location and shut off the phone. She looked through the door and panic set in even further.

She tried the handle and found that the door opened. She took a deep breath, this was dangerous. He could turn on her. She took another look at Rowan and pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Rowan screamed as he awkwardly slashed her upper arm. He lost his grip and she slumped to the floor.

Brian reached down and wound his fingers in her hair and dragged her back up.

His actions towards Rowan made Roxy shudder with disgust. This was twisted, sadistic and perverted beyond belief. He was a complete psychopath! How one human being could treat somebody else like that was beyond her comprehension.

At the sight of Rowan's pitiful form, her anger flared out of control.

Roxy marched forward, all thoughts that he was holding a knife pushed from her mind in blind rage that he would treat somebody like that.

She was glad that she had opted for heels. She knew from experience that if you stamped hard enough on someone's foot with your heel then you could do some serious damage.

Roxy marched forward and aimed a kicked at him.

She struck him in the leg as hard as she could as her hands clenched into fists.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" she hissed at him.

Brian slid in the blood on the floor and fell to the ground, the impact knocking the knife from his hand and sending it far across the room. Rowan tracked it with her good eye and then noticed Roxy standing there. She'd kicked Brian. He was down. She stared at him as he lifted himself up and looked at Roxy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you stupid, air-headed bitch," he snapped at her and moved to get up. But Rowan felt a twinge and focused on his face as best he could. He was scared! She focused harder and felt his fear boiling over. He was hiding it, but Roxy had hurt him and he was afraid.

Rowan felt something snap inside her head and savage rage boiled up and burned away her paralyzing fear. He was the Tower and he had fallen. She fixed her good eye on him and began to push herself upright, taking care not to slip in her blood again.

"Answer me," he shouted as he glanced around for his knife. With a wordless shriek of fury, Rowan launched herself at him and knocked him backwards and down. He hit the wall and slid to the floor and looked at her.

"You monster! You're the freak, not me! You inhuman degenerate piece of slime!" Rowan howled. She staggered and caught herself.

"I'm free, you don't scare me anymore, you're pathetic and I never wanted you, NEVER!" she balled her hands into fists and screamed at him. "I was a kid, a KID for fuck's sake! I can't even have a normal relationship because of you!"

She staggered backwards again, dizzy and grabbed the counter and slid to the floor, then collapsed on herself.

She barely heard the siren as the ambulance pulled up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa was woken by her phone beeping and she reached out for it and felt herself restricted by Jack's arms holding her possessively to his chest. She smiled and reached as far as she could without dislodging herself from his embrace, and managed to reach her phone. She read the text and smiled in excitement. She fired back a text to Rowan saying she'd do it and would be down soon.

She replaced her phone as best she could and looked behind her at the sleeping man.

Jack was dragged from sleep by a beeping noise. He heard Alyssa get her phone and the tapping as she texted. He waited until she'd settled and then kissed the back of her neck.

Alyssa smiled as she felt his lips make contact with her skin. She shifted her head to rest on his shoulder and looked up at him.

"Rowan wants me to help out with the cafe today," she told him and kissed his earlobe.

She moved her arms so they were placed over his, holding him while he held her close.

"Mmmm, does she now," he asked, and nuzzled at her neck. "Do I get to help you then?"

Alyssa smiled. She turned in his arms so she was facing him and slipped her arms around his neck.

"I wouldn't object to you being there, and I'm sure Rowan wouldn't protest either."

Alyssa nodded and sighed slightly at the prospect of getting in gear.

She unhooked her arms from around him and reached around her back to remove his arms from around her so she could move.

Jack kissed her once more and let go, then ran to the shower, his pajamas littering the floor behind him as he ran.

Alyssa watched him go. She sat up in bed and glanced around the room.

She could see her jeans scrunched up on the floor and she saw her top and cardigan were on the radiator. She climbed out of bed and checked her phone. No text back from Rowan. That was odd.

Normally, she would send one back saying what time Alyssa should show up. She frowned.

Jack came out of the bathroom and began pulling on his clothes.

"Well let's go before breakfast is all gone," he teased her. Then he saw her face. "What's wrong?"

Alyssa shook her head.

"Nothing. I'm...it's nothing," she told him.

Hurriedly she dressed.

If Rowan hadn't texted back then she was either too busy to notice that Alyssa had replied or something was happening.

Alyssa hoped it was the former. "Let's go."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris finally rolled out of bed and looked at the clock. He'd have to hustle to meet Rowan on time. He quickly jumped in the shower and got ready.

Chris heard the sirens and wondered what was going on. He suddenly felt fear, overwhelming fear. He gasped. What the hell was that?

He hurriedly shoved his feet into his shoes and grabbed his coat as he ran out the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex was up and dressed. She had made a cup of tea for the sleeping man laying in their bed. Molly was spending the day with Sophie so she didn't have to worry about her. She stroked a strand of hair from his eyes and placed his mug on the bedside table. She kissed his forehead and smiled at the sight of her Manc Lion, he never looked vulnerable. Even in sleep he was still so strong and fierce. Nothing could hurt her when he was there. She sat on the edge of the bed, content just to watch him.

Gene crept out of sleep and felt Alex staring at him.

"Woman, I have asked you not to stare at me while I'm sleeping," he said, his voice still thick with sleep. He opened his eyes and looked at her as she sat there. He sniffed, there was tea nearby. He sat up and pulled her into a kiss and the broke it off and grabbed the tea.

Alex smiled and picked up her coffee.

"Get up. We can have breakfast down at the cafe if you like," she said and stood up.

"Want to join me in the shower?" he asked with a grin.

Alex liked this idea immensely. She looked down at her fully clothed body and sighed. She bit her lip and then kissed his neck. "Lemme get undressed," she said and started to wriggle out of her jeans.

Gene laughed at Alex. He hadn't realized in his half-awake state that she'd already showered and dressed. The phone began to ring. He sighed.

"Hunt," he said as he picked it up and his jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Ten minutes," he bellowed and slammed the phone down.

"Problem at the café," he told her and stepped into the shower just long enough to rinse. He hurriedly dried and dressed and brushed his teeth. He grabbed his coat and spun the keys around his finger as he slammed out of the flat, knowing Alex was right behind him.

He drove like a maniac to the café and pulled up next to the ambulance. He jumped from the car. The medics were only just rushing in and he noticed Chris running up from the other direction.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Gene bellowed as he strode into the café. His eyes took in the scene. Surely that wasn't Rowan lying nearly naked and bloody on the floor. He knew Alex was going to be right behind him and he pointed at the knife near the back of the dining room. The medics were already covering Rowan and bundling her onto a stretcher and getting her on saline. Gene went over and damped a cloth and wiped at her skin to see the damage.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris burst into the café as Gene was hauling Brian to his feet and cuffing him, being none to gentle about it.

He saw Rowan on the stretcher and Alex with a knife and Gene had Brian. Obscenities poured from Chris' mouth as he went for Brian.

"I'll kill you!"

Gene slung Brian away and grabbed Chris.

"Out, you're not helping," he bellowed and dragged Chris from the café. Gene looked at one of the other officers that had just arrived as he held on to Chris to keep him from going back inside.

"Get in there and get that piece of shit to the station!" he ordered the officer. The man nodded and hurried inside. "Alex, Alex, help me here," he shouted. He pulled Chris away from the door so Rowan could be brought out and put into the ambulance. Chris elbowed Gene in the gut and got free and ran to her.

I'm going with her," he said and climbed inside.

"Chris?" Rowan whispered her voice ragged from her shrieks.

"I'm right here," he said and grabbed her hand.

"I'm free," she said and passed out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy stood in minor shock as the scene unfolded around her.

She barely noticed that she was being careful escorted out of the cafe. She hadn't realized that a paramedic had checked over and deemed her to be perfectly fine.

She didn't register the young police officer coming up to her and saying they would need a statement.

Roxy's head was a whirlwind. That could have been her pinned up against the wall, covered in her own blood with the prospect of being raped looming over her.

She had been falling for the man. Silently she berated herself. No wonder he had provoked such a reaction in Rowan when he had turned up on Karaoke night. She shivered.

Alex handed the knife to a PC to take to the evidence room and moved back towards Gene.

"It's better he goes with her. I'm banning him from the station until we've sorted Brian out" she told him as she watched the ambulance drive off.

The sight of Rowan had made her feel physically sick. She had done her best not to retch at the sight of her friend lying in a pool of her own blood.

Her disgust with Brian had turned into anger. If she felt angry, then god only knew how Gene was feeling.

She had maintained her professionalism as best she could and knew that she would have to watch Gene carefully when they interviewed Brian.

The last thing they needed was the Super coming down on them about police brutality.

She walked over to Roxy and tapped her arm.

"Roxy?"

Roxy looked up at Alex; she had been jolted from her thoughts by the other woman's touch.

"We need you to come down the station and give a statement."

Roxy nodded and allowed herself to be lead into a panda by a PC.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa heard the sirens and saw the ambulance speeding away as Jack pulled up.

The whole area was crawling with police officers and it seemed to be centred around the cafe.

Her stomach turned over as she feared the worst. She couldn't see Rowan anywhere and that meant she was in the ambulance.

Fear and concern washed over Alyssa instantly. She clambered out of his car and half ran towards the cafe. Just in case she was wrong and Rowan was still in there.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex tugged Gene's arm after surveying the scene.

"Station," she said simply and climbed into the Quattro not wanting to look at the splattering of Rowan's blood in the cafe.

Gene seethed as he watched the officer with Brian in his car drive off. He'd seen full well what had been done to Rowan. You didn't do that to people. He wanted to skin that piece of slime. He watched another young PC leading Roxy away. He wondered if seeing something like that would shut her up. He had to admit a surprising bit of admiration; he hadn't thought she was the rescuing type. He jumped at Alex's hand on his arm and saw something glitter in the sun near the café door. He bent and picked it up and carried it over to the Quattro. Rowan's bracelet. It was broken. He bounced it in his hand and then dropped it into his coat pocket.

He looked up as a car came screeching up and he saw Alyssa's distinctive hair before she got out of the car. Jack climbed out and saw the ambulance driving away.

Gene put his hands up to forestall Alyssa from going into the café. He did not want her to see.

"Go to the hospital," Gene ordered. "Don't hang around and don't ask questions, just go," he told Alyssa before she could speak.

Gene gestured at Jack who gently put his hands on Alyssa's shoulders and turned her back to the car.

She opened her mouth to protest when Gene stepped in front of her. At his words, her fears were confirmed. She felt Jack pulling her away. As she turned, she saw Brian covered in blood, sitting in a police car.

"Call Chris," Jack told her. He'd caught a glimpse of the blood-covered man in the back of the police car. He thought it was the man Alyssa had said was Rowan's ex. "I'll take you to the hospital."

Alyssa didn't hear what Jack said, anger welled up inside her at the sight of Brian. He was the cause of all the misery and fear in Rowan's life.

What had she done that was so bad she deserved someone like him messing with her head and screwing up her life?

She pulled out of Jack's grasp and dashed to the car before he could catch her. She hammered her fists on the window.

"What the fuck have you done to her you bastard!" she screamed at the closed door of the car as she repeatedly hit the window with her fists.

Alex heard the shrieks and saw Alyssa raining her knuckles down onto the car. She was going to hurt herself if she kept on like that. Alex ran over and pulled her away, signaling for plod to get him out of here.

Tears were streaming down Alyssa's face as she looked up at Alex. "Is she dead?" she choked.

Alex shook her head at the young woman.

"Go to the hospital," she ordered softly.

Jack pulled Alyssa back into his arms and led her towards the car.

He made her get inside and shut the door. He slid in the driver's side and looked at her.

"Alyssa, look at me, look at me," he waited until she looked.

"Call Chris, Gene said he went with her in the ambulance."

Alyssa nodded at him and wiped her tears away fiercely only to let more fall in their place. She whipped out her phone and dialled Chris' number.

"Come on Chris! Pick up!" she pleaded into her phone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris heard his phone ring and yanked it out of his pocket. He flipped it open.

"Hello," he said, his voice on the verge of tears.

Alyssa heard Chris' voice through the phone.

"Chris? How is she?" Alyssa choked out through her tears.

"Lyss?" Chris wasn't sure. "She's alive. We're nearly to the hospital. She's going to need blood, a lot of blood," Chris said. "I have to hang up now."

He flipped the phone shut. He would talk to Alyssa when she got to the hospital. He couldn't do it now.

Alyssa sat with her phone in her hands. She couldn't speak. She didn't feel like moving was possible either.

'She's going to need blood, a lot of blood.'

What had that bastard done to her?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz righted herself and looked at him. she had heard his apology and reckoned it could be for a few things. She bit her lip and straightened her trousers.

She leant down and picked the paper off the floor where she had dropped it.

Bradley stepped to her and put his hands gently on her shoulders and faced her. His eyes searched her face.

"I want to see you again," he said, a slight edge of desperation to his voice, "I have to, need, need to see you again. I thought I could handle just one night but it's not enough. It's not."

Shaz looked up at him and felt her breath catch at his words.

She didn't want to get involved with him, he was married. The same thoughts filled her mind, yet she still found that she couldn't resist him. No one had ever made her feel how he did.

"But you're married Bradley...it's...I..." she faltered.

"I know, I know and I love Stacey but, she," he paused, trying to find the words. "She doesn't see me anymore. I've changed but she doesn't see it. It's falling apart and I can't stop it. I've tried. I might leave, I don't know. I've thought about it enough over the past month. But it was just us then and she sort of needed me," he gave a wry snort of laughter.

"Please, Shaz, tonight," he pressed himself to her so she could feel he was already aroused again. He lowered his mouth to hers so their lips were barely touching.

Shaz gasped as she felt him press into her.

"Bradley," she whispered.

His lips were so close, she wanted to, she shouldn't. She mustn't. She moved her hands so they were pressed flat against his chest as she fought with herself to make sense of the situation.

"Sharon," Bradley breathed and brushed his lips against hers. "Say yes."

Shaz let go of her inhibitions completely and surrendered herself to him.

She swept her arms up from his chest and locked them around his neck and pulled him down to her, into a kiss.

Bradley held her to him tightly as he kissed her back. Then he heard a key in the door. He jumped away from her and grabbed up his notebook.

"I actually think I've seen a routing number like that before," he started saying, his voice a bit shaky. One of the techies came in.

"Wow," he said, "you've been in here this whole time working?"

Bradley nodded, not trusting his voice.

"You're missing everything. DCI Hunt and DI Drake are both walking around breathing fire. It seems DC Skelton's girlfriend was attacked in her café this morning."

Bradley made the connection at the word café. "Is she okay?"

The tech nodded. "Yea, I think so; she was taken to the hospital. It's a riot out there. Those two have everyone running scared right now," the tech added and sat down at his workstation.

Bradley looked at Shaz.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene walked back to the Quattro and slid inside. He scrubbed at his face with his hands and sighed. As soon as Alex was in he drove to the station.

Alex was tossed about inside the car as he drove. She was beginning to feel considerably queasy. She guessed that a mixture of Gene's frantic driving and seeing your friend's blood all over a wall would do that to you. She closed her eyes and clutched at her stomach breathing deeply in an attempt to dispel her nausea.

She climbed out of the car and ran to the ladies once he pulled up outside the station. She emerged a few minutes later feeling a little better after emptying the contents of her stomach.

"Careful Bolly, you all right?" he placed a concerned hand on her back. "I don't want to do this either. I'd be much happier bashing his brains against the wall," Gene said as they went towards the interview room.

He stood outside and looked at Alex.

"Somebody is going to have to get a statement from Rowan," he said quietly. "But we'll talk to this one and Miss Mitchell first."

He opened the door and went inside.

Alex followed him in. Wary of his words. He had admitted it. Now she anticipated the violence to come.

She seated herself opposite Brian and kept her expression as passive as she could. The mental image of Brian's brains all over the floor made her stomach churn.

Gene was right someone would have to get a statement off Rowan. That she wasn't looking forward to. It would be extremely difficult. For the entire team.

Gene sat down and looked at Brian in disgust. He laced his fingers together and held them tightly, his knuckles white with the effort. He nodded to one of the PC's in the room to turn on the tape recorder. He took a breath.

"This interview is being conducted by DCI Gene Hunt and his fellow officer DI Alex Drake. The suspect in question is one scumbag monster that calls himself Brian Curtis," Gene leaned over the table but kept his hands tightly clenched. "I'll tell you right now I do not want to be here talking to you. So I suggest you make a statement and I'll see whether I like it or not."

He kept a steady glare on Brian. He looked at the two officers standing behind Brian.

"She asked for it," Brian said.

Gene banged his hands on the table. "Wrong answer," he bellowed. "Try again."

"She did, she wanted it so I gave it to her."

"I have a witness statement saying that Miss Tremaine distinctly and clearly screamed no," Gene said through clenched teeth.

"No means yes, everyone knows that. She likes her little games does Ro Ro," Brian said quietly.

Gene's eyes narrowed. Under the table he tapped Alex's leg. Brian looked down for a moment and Gene turned to Alex and mouthed "attack". Gene was a man, he wasn't going to get anywhere making threats. Alex, however, different story.

Alex nodded. She took a silent breath and looked at Brian.

"Mr Curtis. Can you tell me exactly what you did to Miss Tremaine."

She had to fight hard to keep her voice steady. Her words came out unwavering, but anyone that knew Alex would be able to hear something in her voice that meant she was fighting hard to stay in control.

She really didn't want to know what he had done to her. She didn't want to know how badly he had hurt her to cause that much blood. She laid her hands flat on the table in front of her and clenched up her toes instead and looked straight at him.

"I did what she wanted. Why do you want to know? Is it something you're into?" he asked curiously, his voice low and almost flirtatious.

Gene nudged her. He didn't want her to be polite. He'd seen the state of him in the cafe. He'd been attacked by at least one woman, and Gene wouldn't be surprised if Rowan had somehow managed a go at him before she'd passed out. If Alex got mean this piece of slime would crumple like paper.

Alex felt nearly physically sick that Brian would think that. She felt the rage flow through her. She knew Gene wanted her to lose it, she wanted to stay in control, they were recording this interview for god's sake! her hands balled into fists as she fought with herself.

"Listen here! I suggest you tell us exactly what happened this morning if you know what's good for you! There are more than enough people in this station that want to give you a good kicking and if you refuse to comply I may just accidentally hand over the key to the cell we're going to put you in! Understand!" she hissed at him.

Brian recoiled and visibly shrank in the chair and he began to speak.

Alex sat listening to him in horror.

Her hands reached under the table and grasped Gene's hand and squeezed hard.

Her stomach turned over at his words as they spilled from his mouth.

Gene squeezed her hand back. He was feeling a bit sick himself. He couldn't even look anymore but stared at the tape recorder.

Alex held his eye contact as he spoke, her stomach churning away. She would need another trip to the toilet after this.

Once he stopped she nodded and stood up. She was going to hurl, she had to leave quickly.

"I'll be back in a minute."

Gene had heard enough.

"Interview terminated at, whatever bloody time it is. Go and lock him up," he snapped as he switched off the tape recorder and slammed out of the interview room. He went to the ladies room and waited outside.

Alex washed her face in the sink and took a drink of water to take the taste away.

She emerged from the ladies and saw Gene standing outside.

"You're gonna get a reputation if you keeping hanging around outside the ladies," she smiled. Then sighed.

"I'm fine," she patted his arm. "Don't worry."

Gene grinned at her. An officer walked by and gave them a look as he passed.

Gene put his hand on Alex's arm. "I think we've already got a reputation," he said to her quietly. "I terminated the interview. We have more than enough to charge the bastard from his own mouth. I want to hear what Gobby Britches has to say then I'll take you over to the hospital."

He led her down the hallway to the interview room where Roxy had been taken. The handsome young DC who's escorted her to the interview room had stayed with her and had a hard time disguising his disappointment when Gene and Alex showed up. He glanced at Roxy and left the room.

"So, Miss Mitchell, I have just spent more time than I wanted to listening to a sick and twisted pervert tell me what he'd done to someone I quite like. We're going to charge him, no question, but I still want to hear what you have to say, if you would please," Gene said to her.

Roxy watched the officer go. Her face displaying mild amusement. She was still pretty shaken from what she had witnessed. She nodded as both Alex and Gene sat in front of her.

"I got woken up early by Amy's screams, she's teething so I've been having early mornings, Aunty Peg went to sort her out but I was already awake so I opened my curtains and I saw Rowan walking across the square with a load of bags." she paused. It was not a secret that she wasn't Rowan's biggest fan, but that was only because Rowan seemed to hate her.

"I saw Brian walking towards her and saw him push her into the cafe. So, I got dressed and went to see what was going on."

She took a deep breath. Alex gave her an encouraging look, signaling for her to carry on. Roxy nodded

"I looked through the window and saw Brian holding Rowan up against the wall opposite the door. I could see her blood and that he had a knife and I called the police. Then I got angry when he tried to pull her up off the floor, cause she'd sunk down. I could hear everything they were saying. By this time I was inside and I kicked him hard in the leg and he fell over," she paused for breath. She was speaking quickly so she could get this over with and push it out of her mind.

"Once he was on the floor, Rowan went crazy and started screaming stuff at him and then she fell backwards and hit her head, that's when you lot showed up," she said and breathed in to replenish her air supply.

"She just screamed at him?" Gene asked, confused. He glanced at Alex. One thing he'd learned about that little American was that she was not averse to throwing a punch. She'd threatened him with it once. He knew her fear would have kept her from fighting Brian, but once he was down and she'd lost that fear? "Are you sure?" he pressed.

Roxy thought back over her morning.

"He asked me what the hell I was doing and started looking for the knife. Rowan, sort of, well, threw herself at him and knocked him over," she said.

Gene nodded. "That's the girl," he said under his breath.

He shut off the tape recorder. "All right Miss Mitchell, thank you for your statement. You should know that I have a high regard for Miss Tremaine. I appreciate what you did there," he grudgingly admitted.

"Griffyths," Gene bellowed as he opened the door. "Show Miss Mitchell out please, every courtesy.

Griffyths, the handsome young officer who'd escorted Roxy in, nodded and gestured Roxy to precede him down the hall.

Gene looked at Alex and sighed. "I suppose now we go to the hospital."

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie could not stop smiling as they rode out of the city. She loved the feel of Ray against her back and the rush of riding the bike. She wasn't sure where they were going but she going to enjoy the trip.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris followed them as they unloaded Rowan and wheeled her to ED. A nurse stopped him as a doctor came running up and they started looking her over.

"But," Chris said.

"Let them work, sir. Are you donating? The call said she was going to need blood," the nurse wanted to know.

Chris nodded and allowed the nurse to lead him away as he stared back at where Rowan was.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa got out of the car the minute Jack pulled up outside the hospital. She rushed inside and guessed that Rowan would have been taken to the Emergency Department. She stopped at the front desk and asked for directions to the ED.

She rushed through the hospital and walked into the Emergency Department. She took a shaky breath and asked the nurse at the desk where Rowan was.

Jack hurried out of the car and ran after Alyssa.

"Right now we're asking that friends and family donate blood. She's still being taken care of," the duty nurse pointed down the hall. Chris was rolling down his sleeve as he walked back. He looked up and saw Jack and Alyssa and moved towards them.

"They won't let me see her yet. They said she doesn't have to go to surgery. But she's lost a lot of blood," he said quietly.

Jack nodded. "I'm going to donate," he told Alyssa, sensing she wouldn't want him standing there while they discussed their friend.

Chris looked up at Alyssa.

"Oh god, Lyss there was blood everywhere," his voice broke.

Alyssa watched Jack go with the nurse and turned back to Chris.

She heard his voice break and felt herself breaking down even more and pulled him into her arms.

"She'll be alright, she's gonna be fine," she repeated over and over again into his shoulder reassuring herself as much as him.

Chris let himself cry on her shoulder.

"I saw her, when they were covering her up on the stretcher, Lyss, she were covered in blood, her clothes were shredded. I want to kill him."

He stood up straight and sniffed and wiped his nose on his jacket sleeve. "In the ambulance before she passed out she said, she said 'I'm free'."

Alyssa clung to him and felt her shoulder getting soggy. She didn't care.

She took a deep breath when he pulled away. She's free? Alyssa smiled through her tears. She had stood up to Brian, he had let her go.

"When can we see her?" she asked.

"I don't know, I'm still waiting," he rubbed his face. "You should go donate."

He sat down and leaned his head back against the wall and sighed. Jack came down the hallway once he'd finished. He touched Alyssa's cheek and went to sit next to Chris.

"You gonna be all right?" Jack asked him quietly.

"I hope so, depends on her," Chris replied.

"I can understand some of what you're going through," Jack told him quietly. Chris turned his head slightly and looked at Jack. Jack glanced down the hall to make sure Alyssa was gone.

"A few years ago, a friend of mine," he broke off and paused. "I was being attacked. She came running up and when the guy turned towards her she...he had a knife in his hand, he stabbed her...she died in my arms. I was never quite the same after that. Though things have been better since I left Rochdale and came here."

"That was at that school wasn't it, what was it called, Waterloo Road? I remember hearing about it. So, you're that teacher," Chris said.

"DC Skelton?" a voice asked. Chris turned and sat up.

"Yea?"

"If you'll come with me please," the nurse said. "She's awake. They're still cleaning her up but she's pretty insistent that she wants to see you. She's becoming a bit uncooperative in fact so if you could please come."

Chris jumped up. The nurse went behind the desk and picked up something and came back out with it.

"What's that?" he asked her.

"She wanted a tape recorder," the nurse said in a baffled tone and led him away.

The nurse led Chris into the room and one of the others started to pull the curtains. Rowan shot her a glare.

"Oh Brigids' sake, he's my boyfriend, he's already seen it," she snapped. The woman raised her eyebrows and let the curtain go. Rowan held out her hand and opened and closed her fingers at Chris. He went to her and took her hand. They'd been cleaning her up and her torso glistened with liquid bandage.

"Ro," he began.

"I'm okay," she nodded at the machine she was hooked up to. "They're giving me blood. My arm was bad," she nodded at her left arm where they'd stitched the gash, "and there was a bad one on my leg."

Chris grabbed a chair and sat down. He looked at her hand and his gaze travelled up. In the harsh bright lights of the hospital he noticed the very fine tracery of old scars, nearly invisible. He realized why he never saw Rowan in short sleeves in bright light.

The nurse who'd led Chris in handed Rowan the tape recorder.

"Thank you, Elaine," Rowan smiled. She held the tape recorder out to Chris. He looked at her in confusion.

"You have to take my statement Chris," Rowan explained. He shook his head.

"No Rowan, I can't," he said.

"Chris please. I have to do this now, while it's fresh in my head. I wouldn't ask, but there's no one else. I don't want some officer I don't know in here when I'm like this. Ray's out of town and Alex is probably at the station, that leaves you, acuisle. I'm not afraid of him anymore. When Roxy came in and kicked him, something in my head snapped. All the fear went away. He was lying there on the floor and he was afraid," she leaned a bit and emphasized the last few words. "He was afraid of Roxy. That was it. He can't hurt me anymore. I'm free, acuisle," she squeezed his hand.

He looked at her and sighed. He finally reached out and took the recorder and pressed record and began to speak, then held it towards her. Rowan took a deep breath and told him what happened.


	35. Chapter 35

**We do not own Eastenders, Ashes to Ashes or Waterloo Road**

**Chapter 35**

Alyssa came back rubbing her arm. She felt a bit dizzy but the nurse had said to sit down and eat something sweet and she would be fine. She thanked her and spotted Jack where Chris had been.

She sat back down next to Jack and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Where's Chris?"

Jack handed her a cup of orange juice as she sat down.

"A nurse came and got him. She said Rowan was awake and wanted to see him. She was being insistent and not very cooperative until she did, apparently," he told her. "Drink your juice."

Alyssa smiled into the cup as she took a gulp. If Rowan was issuing orders no doubt she would be fine.

"That sounds like Rowan," she said with a weak grin at him. She drained the rest of the juice.

"When d'you reckon I can see her?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz gasped. She grabbed her jacket and ran out of the room, she needed to clear her head and sort herself out. She bumped into a PC that had been on the scene when Brian was arrested and got the story from him. She gasped and pulled out her phone. She dialled Chris' number and listened as the phone rang out. He was at the hospital clearly. Shaz leant against a wall and had a brainwave. She dialled Alyssa's number.

Bradley watched Shaz run off but didn't go after her. He knew that would be a bad idea. He sat back down and tried to remember where he'd seen the same sort of number sequence before.

Alyssa picked up her phone after a glance at the caller ID. She pulled a face at the nurse as she glared at her.

"He,y Shaz," she answered wearily.

"Alyssa! Is she okay? What's going on?" Shaz asked desperately.

"She's conscious and issuing orders. So, she should be okay. I haven't been allowed to see her yet but Chris is with her."

Shaz nodded.

"I guessed as much, he's not answering his phone, will you keep me posted if there's any news? I am tied up here. I'll see if the Guv will let me go down with them when they go to get Rowan's statement."

"I'll call you if there's any more news," Alyssa said and hung up on her. She pulled another face at the nurse who clearly did not like her. She knew she shouldn't use her phone in a hospital but at that moment only her worry for Rowan was allowed into her head.

Jack shook his head and put his arm around her.

"You know, it's the strangest thing. She asked for a tape recorder."

He looked at Alyssa. "What would she want that for?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris barely made it through Rowan's recital of events. She spoke dispassionately,almost tonelessly. By the time she'd finished, they were done cleaning up her legs. She gratefully tied the gown shut, the room was a bit cold and she was starting to feel the chill.

"Chris, Chris, I'm done," she said and took the tape recorder from him. She put her hand to his face and made him look at her.

"It's over now, okay, it's done," she clutched his hand tightly. She looked at the nurse still in the room fussing about with the machines she was hooked up to.

"Can you give us a minute please, Elaine?"

The woman nodded and left the room. "Oh, and Elaine,"

Elaine looked back. "Alyssa should be out there, can you give me a few minutes and ask her to come in. She's my sister."

Elaine nodded and closed the door behind her. Rowan looked back at Chris.

She tugged on his arm. "Chris, please hold me."

"But you're all," he started to argue.

"I'm fine. They gave me pain killers I won't feel a thing. I need you to hold me."

Chris stood up and bent over and slid his arms around her. If it hurt, Rowan gave no sign. She clutched her arms around him and swallowed back tears. They would burn. The pain from him holding her was masked by the feel of him.

Chris drew back and Rowan suddenly groaned.

"What…did I hurt you?"

"No," she shook her head. "So much for the food tonight, those tortillas are going to be ruined," she griped.

Chris stared at her in shock a moment but couldn't hold back the laugh that helplessly burst from him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Elaine walked slowly back to the desk. She checked her watch and nodded to herself. She saw two people sitting there.

"I'm looking for Alyssa?"

Alyssa looked at Jack, confused. Why would Rowan want a tape recorder? She furrowed her brow as she tried to think. She looked up when someone said her name.

"That's me! Is Rowan okay?" she asked hurriedly standing up.

She's fine, she wants to see you," Elaine said with a smile. She looked at her watch again. "We'll walk slow," she said and led Alyssa to Rowan's room.

Rowan smiled at Chris' laughter and drew him down for a kiss. They'd get past this. She had been reborn. She put her forehead to his and gazed into his eyes. He pulled back and touched the bruised side of her face.

"That looks really bad," he said.

"I know, I'm sure it will hurt like mad when the painkiller wears off," she replied. She heard the door open and turned her head.

Alyssa knocked briefly and then took a deep breath and peered around the door. She saw Rowan sitting in the bed in the centre of the room. Chris was by her side. At the sight of her Alyssa felt the tears fall again. She rushed to her side.

"Ro! Are you okay? Sorry dumb question," she babbled as she took her friend's hand and planted a kiss on the back of it.

"I've been so worried," she confessed and used her other hand to wipe her tears. She was glad she hadn't brought any make up to Jack's, god only knew what she would look like if she had.

Rowan pulled Alyssa down to hug her.

"I'm okay, not a dumb question," she reassured. She sniffed and grabbed a tissue to her good eye. "I think they're going to keep me overnight," she said.

"Yes, we are," said a male voice. "I'm Dr. Jameson," the man said and walked over to the bed. Chris stepped aside.

He looked at her face, putting his hand on her chin and turning it one way then the other.

"Your cheekbone was slightly cracked but it should heal fine." He looked at the fine cut on her other cheek. "I don't think this will leave much of a scar. All the cuts except the one on your arm and the one on your leg were fairly shallow, we're more worried about the amount of blood you lost."

He inspected the stitched up gash on her upper arm. He opened the gown and folded it back slightly to look at the sealed cuts on the rest of her.

"Everything should heal clean," he looked at her. "You had a lucky escape."

Rowan nodded.

He checked the machines and made notes on her chart.

"Well, that's it for now. You can have another dose of painkiller in another four hours. I'll let the nurse know."

"Okay, thank you."

She watched the doctor leave.

Rowan ran her hands through her hair and sighed.

"The café is a mess," she groaned and covered her face with her hands. "Lyss, can you bring me a few things? They'll want me to eat something in a minute and then they're going to make me sleep. Call Bianca and Peter, they need to know the caf won't be open today, probably not tomorrow either. I want my jammies and if it's not broken, I need my phone. Just so I have it. It's not with my stuff. My bracelet is missing too," she remarked and touched her wrist. "Chris can you help. If my phone is in the café you may have to get it."

He nodded.

"I still can't believe Roxy Mitchell came to my rescue," she mused. "At least she's seen what he's like. Hopefully she'll wash her hands of him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz had calmed down and went back into the room. She sat at her desk with a sigh and kept her phone within her reach. She picked up her notes and refused to let herself look at Bradley.

Bradley glanced at Shaz as she sat back down. He could see she was upset.

"You know, I can't get a grasp on these codes. Why don't we call it a day and start fresh on Monday. I'll try to get in touch with some more people. My sisters are here though so I need to be leaving soon anyway. Okay?" he looked at the tech and then at Shaz.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy stood and followed the handsome man out of the room. He had taken Gene's words seriously and had offered Roxy his arm.

Alex watched them go and nodded.

"I'll go get Shaz, no doubt she will have heard by now" she sighed and left the room.

She knocked on the door then entered the room that the whole station knew that Shaz, Bradley and the techies had occupied for the past two days.

"Shaz we're going to the hospital," she said in a tired voice, the morning's events had drained her more than they should have done. She realized that she hadn't eaten anything yet today. All she had consumed was half a cup of coffee. She tilted her head as she acknowledged Bradley and the techy.

Shaz nodded and stood up. She tidied her desk. She looked at the tech and Bradley. Her gaze lingered on Bradley as she spoke.

"We can pick this up Monday. There's too much going on" she sighed and followed Alex out of the little room.

Alex saw Gene waiting for them and led Shaz towards him.

Gene saw Alex and Shaz finally walking over and led them out to the car. He drove to the hospital carefully out of deference for Alex's stomach issues.

He walked up to the duty nurse and leaned on the desk as he pulled out his warrant card and flashed it.

"Hiya love, DCI Gene Hunt, I need to see Rowan Tremaine," he said with a smile.

Elaine blushed and nodded.

"This way, officers," she said.

She opened the door and Gene strode in.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa nodded and took a mental note of everything Rowan wanted. She looked down at her friend and smiled weakly. Rowan seemed happier. Alyssa was glad she had broken Brian's hold over her. She squeezed her hand.

"Do you want that package that got sent through the post too? The one that's still in my room?" she asked. She looked up as Gene came into the room.

"You know," Gene said in a conversational tone to Rowan, "I knew you were trouble the minute I set eyes on you."

He walked over to the bed. "I haven't had my breakfast today because of you," he scolded. He stopped and stuck his hands on his hips. "What do you intend to do about it."

Rowan grinned as best she could. "Say, I'm sorry Mr. Hunt?" she asked hopefully.

"So you should be," he agreed. "I found this, I believe it's yours," he pulled her bracelet out of his pocket and held it up. Rowan reached for it and he held it away.

"It's broken. I'll give it to you when I've had it fixed," he informed her and stuck it back in his pocket. He sat down in Chris' chair and leaned forward and clasped his hands together.

"Roxy told me what you did, good girl," he said and awkwardly patted her hand.

Rowan blushed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex followed Gene in and looked Rowan over. She pulled Chris aside.

"How's she doing?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz moved up to Alyssa and gestured that she wanted to talk to her. Alyssa gave Rowan's hand a quick squeeze then let go and walked over to Shaz.

"Is she going to be okay? She doesn't look so great. But she's not acting as though this has happened to her. D'you reckon she's blocking it out?"

Alyssa shook her head at Shaz and looked back over at Rowan who was being interrogated by Gene. Even in a hospital bed she gave as good as she got.

"She'll be fine. She's not blocking it out. She's free of him, Roxy broke his hold over her somehow," she smiled and shrugged.

Shaz nodded and looked at the woman in the hospital bed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris looked at Alex.

"She's okay. She's upset everyone is so worried. She's upset about the state of the café but otherwise, I don't know ma'am I can't explain it. She's different somehow, but in a good way," Chris shook his head, he simply couldn't explain it.

Gene looked back at Alex talking to Chris and then looked at Rowan again.

"We have to get a statement from you," he told her.

Rowan nodded and held out the small Dictaphone recorder. She popped the tape out and handed it to him.

"It's right here. Chris took it and most of the floor nurses were in here too," she told him. "I had to do it while it's fresh in my mind."

Gene nodded and stuck the tape in his shirt pocket.

Rowan sat up and leaned towards him.

"Make sure you go donate, I don't need anymore but someone will," she said and narrowed her eyes.

He shook his head at her. "You've got a lot of balls for a bird," he said quietly.

She smirked at him. "Thank you, Mr. Hunt."

He patted her on the top of the head and got up.

"Well, I have my orders," he said. "I'll be back."

He walked out the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex had been keeping half an eye on Gene and Rowan as she spoke to Chris, she had seen her hand him a tape. She guessed it was a statement of some sort. She watched Gene go and nodded at Chris. From the look on Gene's face Rowan had ordered him to do something. That meant she was being her normal self. Alex was glad.

"It's good she's okay," she said and patted his shoulder kindly. "Just make sure you're there for her," she ordered him.

"Oh, and you're banned from the station until Brian leaves it" she informed him. She wouldn't put it past Chris, she didn't want him kicking the crap out of Brian while he was in custody, they could really do without a police brutality inquiry.

Chris nodded grudgingly at Alex's orders. He wasn't sure he could keep from killing the man.

Alex smiled at him again and walked over to Rowan. She sat on the bed next to her.

"Talk about scaring the life out of me!" she said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm hungry, I'm a bit sore, my head hurts, and I'm completely and utterly drained and exhausted, but other than that I actually feel good," Rowan fidgeted. "It's over, he can't hurt me anymore and I can get on with my life. I know a lot of people are shocked that I'm not traumatized and scared and weeping but I'm not. I was earlier. I was so close to losing myself, my sanity. It was horrible. But when Roxy kicked him and he fell and he looked up at her and he was afraid, I could see it, I could feel it. He was scared of her cause she knocked him down. Something snapped in my head. I think I went a little crazy maybe, I nearly did more than shove him and knock him down, but I knew I couldn't do it. He wasn't worth it, then I passed out."

Alex had listened intently. What Rowan said made sense. She could see how Rowan's current frame of mind was so positive.

Rowan sighed and changed the subject. "How are things with Molly?"

Alex sighed at the question.

"She's beginning to accept Gene, she asks him about cases and looks to him for input when I give her an instruction, its just someone to undermine me. He hasn't said anything contradictory to what I've told her so far, but she lives in hope," Alex smiled.

"The hostility is still there though" she added with a sigh. "She scowls at him when he touches me. The first night she had a nightmare and ended up in bed with us. She had a smug expression on her face when she dropped off. She was in my arms rather than Gene. In her eyes it was a victory. I don't like walking on eggshells around her, but Gene is insistent on it until she actually accepts that I won't leave him."

Rowan chuckled. "Sounds like a teenager," she remarked. "He's a good man; she'll see that soon enough I'm sure. Don't tread on eggshells too much though; it could do more harm than good. Not that I know a lot about parenting, but I'd try to be more myself," she shrugged.

Alex smiled and tossed Rowan's advice around in her mind. She knew what Molly was like. She'd keep on the eggshells for a few more days then she would have to get used to it.

"Where did you send him?" Alex asked curiously.

She grinned then at Alex's question. "Because I needed blood they wanted any of my friends and family to donate, even if I don't use it someone will. So I told him to go donate. You should too while you're here," she said and bumped Alex's arm with her fist.

Rowan leaned forward a bit.

"Can I tell you a secret and you have to promise not to tell another living soul, especially not him," Rowan said to Alex quietly.

Alex raised an eyebrow at Rowan and placed her hand over her heart and raised her other hand into the air.

"I swear!"

Rowan leaned a bit closer.

"He reminds me of my dad, Gene, I mean, a lot. I actually have to stop myself sometimes from calling him dad," she giggled and winced and leaned back.

Alex smiled.

"I'll keep it to myself, don't worry," she winked at her and grinned.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris looked at Shaz and Alyssa.

"So, I'll go by the café and see if I can find the phone and then meet you at the flat?" he asked Alyssa.

"Oh yea, and how did the bank tracking go this morning?" he asked Shaz.

Shaz looked up at him and ran her morning through her mind. She tried to remember if they had found out anything.

"Not good. The routing numbers aren't making any sense. We've decided to get back on it on Monday," she said with a sigh.

"Ah, well," Chris said to Shaz in sympathy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa nodded at Chris. Rowan wanted her jimmyjams, her phone, but if that was in the cafe then Chris had to deal with it. And she had to call Bianca and Peter. She bit her lip

"Ro, did you want me to bring that package you left in my room. Or a book or something? We don't know how long they want you to stay here do we?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Go make your donation before he gets impatient," Rowan teased Alex.

Rowan looked up at Alyssa. "Only if you come with it, oh and that reminds me I'll need something to wear home tomorrow. I'm only here tonight. Books…nah…I'd rather have people around if they let me. Besides, there's always the TV, I'm sure there's a rule somewhere you're supposed to watch TV when you're in the hospital," she chuckled.

Alex patted her shoulder and left the room. It was crowded in there with nurses coming and going and Rowan's friends gathered around.

The nurse came in with a plate of food. She placed it on the tray table by the bed and left.

Rowan held her hand out to Alyssa.

Alyssa moved forward and took her hand, smiling, she squeezed it. Judging from her attitude Rowan was going to be perfectly fine. The physical damage would heal but her mental affliction had been cast away. Alyssa was ecstatically happy for her best friend. She leant down and hugged her gently.

"I'll be back soon. Gimme an hour tops," she said smiling as she pulled away. She gasped and bit her lip as a thought occurred to her.

"I've left Jack in the waiting area outside," she said in a guilty voice as a cheeky smile covered her face.

Rowan laughed at Alyssa's comment.

"He's going to be wondering what's going on," she chuckled. "Actually, make it more like four hours, they intend to put me to sleep after I eat," she added.

Chris walked over and hugged her again. She whispered in his ear and he blushed and looked at her. She smiled and kissed him soundly.

Chris walked out and over to where Jack was sitting.

"Alyssa will be here in a tick. You couldn't give us a ride to the café? Rowan wants me to see if I can find her phone there."

"Sure," Jack agreed. "No problem."

Alyssa squeezed Rowan's hand one last time and gave her a fond smile. She glanced at her briefly as she walked out of the door and decided not to worry about her. Too much anyway. She knew she would be worried until all the physical evidence that Brian had been in her life had vanished completely.

She saw Jack sitting down talking to Chris and she walked over to them.

She saw Jack stand up with Chris as she approached and she walked straight into his arms. She breathed in his musky scent happily and kissed his chin.

"She's going to be fine," she said happily as she released him and slid her hand into his.

"Can you take us back to the Square? I need to pick up some stuff for her," she asked him.

"Yea, Chris already asked me to drop him at the cafe, I said I would. I'm glad she's fine," he told Alyssa sincerely. He led her to the car, Chris trailing along behind.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan ate her late breakfast, was it still just morning? She glanced at the clock. It felt like the whole day had gone in just a few hours.

She finished her meal and then Elaine came in to give her a shot. She fell asleep in no time.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa released Jack's hand and climbed back into the front passenger seat of the car. She eyed the hospital and watched the attendants and patients coming and going and the members of staff lined up outside so that they could have a fag. She scratched her eyebrow and waited for Jack to take her home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene sat and waited impatiently while Alex filled out the form and they took a sample for her blood screen. He got up and kissed her cheek.

"I'm going out for a fag," he said to her softly. "Be back soon."

Alex chewed the pen as she thought about how to answer the questions before her. Some, in fact a fair majority were very personal. She squirmed in her seat as she wrote down her answers truthfully. She felt vulnerable, revealing so much about herself to strangers. She knew it was stupid to feel like that. They were professionals, this was their job. Just like interviewing victims and suspects and witnesses was hers. She handed back the paper grudgingly, not at all comfortable with knowing that her personal details were splashed across it in the form of her handwriting. She sat passively and waited for her blood screening to come back so she would know if she was allowed to donate or not.

The doctor came up to her and scanned her questionnaire. He nodded through her answers and looked her over with a curious eye. He flipped open a folder and stood a little closer to her.

"Ms Drake, are you aware that you are pregnant?"

Alex looked at him, shocked by his words. She gasped and shook her head dumbfounded. Pregnant? There had to be some mistake. She couldn't be pregnant. Could she? She thought back over the few weeks and suddenly recognized the vomiting as morning sickness. The mood swings made sense too. Though they were few, but had happened more than usual. She had thought it had just been nerves over Molly and then finding what Brian had done to Rowan. She stared at the doctor.

"Ms Drake, we prefer that pregnant women not donate blood. I suggest that you don't," he advised kindly.

Alex placed a hand on her abdomen. There was a baby in there. She smiled in spite of herself. Gene would be a daddy. Gene...

Alex bit her lip. She had no idea how he would react to this. She needed to get her head together first. No point trying to deal with him until she had it clear in her mind. She rose and composed herself. She would put it out of her mind until she was alone. Then she could think about it. But until then. She smiled what she hoped was a normal smile and walked out of the little room to find Gene.

Alex nodded slowly. She wanted to tell him. She couldn't tell him. Not until she had got her head around it and had everything sorted in her mind. But he had a right to know surely? It was his baby too! She fought with herself and she won. She would tell him when she felt ready and in control.

Gene saw Alex walking out and opened the car door for her.

"That was nice and quick," he remarked.

She watched him get in the car next to her.

"So, I take it that tape she gave you was her statement?" she said in a business-like manner and braced herself for the car to start.

"Yes," he sighed. "She had Chris and the nurses witness it. I honestly have no desire to hear it."

He started the car and drove to the High Street looking for a jeweller. He finally spotted one and parked the car. He pulled Rowan's bracelet from his pocket.

"I told her I'd get this fixed before I gave it back to her," he told Alex and got out of the car.

Alex nodded but stayed seated. She needed time alone to get her head around her current situation. She played with the hem of her top as she tossed ideas around. She needed to get used to the idea and then take it one step at a time.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack and Chris stood outside the car and smoked. When they were finished they got in the car and Jack drove them back to the Square. He let Chris out in front of the cafe and took Alyssa to her flat.

Chris looked at the cafe, only a couple of officers were still wandering around. He went inside. He moved towards the back by the counter and saw where it had happened. He quickly turned away and began to look for her phone. He walked over to one of the PCs.

"Did you find a cell phone anywhere? It belongs to Rowan and she'd like it back. She likely dropped it."

The officer shrugged and went over to where some things had been put in a box.

"If we found it and forensics didn't take it, it's in here."

Chris nodded and dug through the box. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found her phone at the bottom. He looked it over. It didn't look broken or anything. He stuck it in his pocket and left the cafe as quickly as he could.

He breathed deep when he was outside again and turned in the direction of the flat.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa lead Jack into the house and went straight to Rowan's room. She went to the wardrobe and deliberated over her clothes. She sighed and eventually picked out an outfit that Rowan would be comfortable in tomorrow when she came home. Alyssa folded the clothes and laid them on the bed. She didn't want to root around in Rowan's drawers, but she had to if she wanted to find where she kept her jimmyjams. She opened the first draw and saw no clothing but other items. Alyssa didn't know what they were so shut the draw. She tried the next one and found what she was looking for. She pulled out a modest shirt and bottoms and folded them too. She picked up a pair of flat shoes and then picked up her slippers as an afterthought.

Alyssa carried the clothing carefully into her room and pulled out her own overnight bag. She didn't know if Rowan had one so she would lend hers to her. She packed it neatly. Then picked up the package Rowan had left in her room and placed it on top. She zipped the bag shut and carried it out.

She placed it on the table. They would have to wait for Chris before they left. Rowan had said 4 hours anyway. Alyssa's stomach alerted her to the fact she hadn't eaten. She put her hand on Jack's back to alert him to her presence as she moved behind him.

"Breakfast?" she asked as she rested her forehead on his back.

"That would be nice, yes," Jack replied quietly. He turned around and hugged her tight.

"Sit down, I'll do the cooking," he said in her ear. He pushed her towards the couch and began to rummage in the kitchen.

"Thank you," she murmured as she felt him release her.

Alyssa smiled at him and allowed him to push her onto the sofa.

Chris stumped slowly up the stairs to the flat and went inside. He dropped onto the other end of the couch.

"Found her phone," he said and held it up.

Alyssa sighed and sat there watching Jack cook. She looked over at Chris and pointed to her bag.

"Her stuff is packed and ready to go," she told him.

Alyssa rubbed her eyes, she drew her feet up onto the sofa and pulled a cushion from behind her and hugged it to her stomach.

Chris nodded and toyed with Rowan's phone, turning it over and over in his hands.

"I'm going to hire a cleaning crew for the cafe when it's done with being a crime scene. I don't want her to have to clean it up," he remarked and ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

He went into the kitchen and made himself some toast and put the kettle on. As he waited on the toast he went into the bedroom he and Rowan shared and came back out.

He showed Alyssa Rowan's journal.

"She might want that. She doesn't write in it very much anymore," he ran his hand over the lavender cover and looked at Alyssa. "She told me she wanted to be a writer and that's what this was for. Story ideas from her own experiences. She said it was so fascinating you could fall asleep in under 10 minutes," he chuckled. "The other night, I asked her why she wasn't writing in it so much anymore, she gave me this really odd look and said she'd found a better dream," he shrugged. He placed it on top of the bag and went to see to his toast.

Jack offered Chris some breakfast and he shook his head.

"Just toast for now, I think," he said and made his cup of tea.

Jack came over and put his hand on Alyssa's shoulder and handed her a plate and put a cup of coffee down on the table for her.

Alyssa looked at the book with interest. She remembered reading a page of it once before. That was before Brian turned up. She felt her anger boil at the thought of what he had done to her. She took a deep breath and touched Jack's hand as he placed it on her shoulder.

"Thank you," she told him and tucked into her food. She didn't feel very hungry but her stomach was ordering her to eat. She chewed unenthusiastically.

She was sorely tempted to read Rowan's little book but restrained herself. They were Rowan's own, private experiences and thoughts.

Jack sat on the couch with her with his own breakfast to make sure she ate.

/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bradley spent the day with Abi and Lauren but was counting the hours until he could see Shaz. He kept having to stop his fingers from straying to his phone and texting her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Peggy looked around the bustling pub and wished Roxy would get back soon. Some young men over at the dartboard began to start trouble from an argument over the game. Peggy marched over.

"You lot, what do you think you're doing?" she demanded to know. "Knock it off, now!"

Some of them stopped but two others kept pushing at each other.

"OY! I said that's enough, now sling your hook," she shouted. When they still didn't respond she came around from behind the bar.

"GET OUTTA MAH PUB!"

They looked at each other and grudgingly left. Peggy nodded in satisfaction and went back behind the bar. She made a face at Pat who was laughing at her down at the other end of the bar.

Roxy vaguely heard her aunt's voice booming out of the pub. She smiled and saw a group come out scowling. She entered the pub and waved briefly at Peggy.

"Aunty Peg, I'm going for a lie down," she said in a shaky voice.

She swept around the bar and made her way upstairs.

Peggy watched Roxy head upstairs and threw her hands up. She went over to Pat.

"What's going on that we are so busy?"

Pat leaned over. "That Rowan was attacked in the café. It's closed now and she's in the hospital. Bianca told me cause she went over there to get some cakes or something this morning and there were police everywhere. They wouldn't let her go in, but she said she managed a peek in the door and there was a lot of blood around."

Peggy put her hands up to her mouth and gasped.

"Poor girl."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Peter stood outside the café watching the officers go about finishing up their work. He folded his arms and frowned.

"What's the matter Peter, miss your girlfriend?" Lucy teased as she walked up behind him. "Poor Petey."

"Shut up, Lucy."

"Maybe you should go visit her in the hospital, take her some flowers and tell her you miss her," she pressed and clasped her hands together and batted her eyes at him.

"I said shut up," Peter said and walked away. Lucy smirked and watched him go. Like Rowan would give him a second look with that tasty policeman around. She shook her head and went home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie finally spied a small village, which meant pub. She was relieved, her bum was getting sore. She pointed and headed towards the building. She parked the bike and pulled off her helmet, unconsciously smoothing her tightly braided hair. She turned her head and glanced at Ray out of the corner of her eye.

"Ray, you have to get off the bike first or I'll kick you," she said in an exasperated tone. "My bum hurts too, so we need to walk."

Ray grunted and got off the bike gingerly. He had cramp from sitting relatively still so long. Well, his bottom half of his body had been still. He couldn't vouch for his top half. He pulled the helmet off.

"Back off woman, I'm coming!" he grinned at her not quite managing to find the right mindset to scowl.

Once Ray got off the bike, Ronnie swung herself off with a groan.

"Oh, ow," she complained. She linked her arm with his.

"I might not be good for anything now," she said as she rubbed her backside. Ray smirked and kissed her newly exposed cheek.

"Lets get a drink in you, then see how you feel," he told her and pulled her in the direction of the pub.

"Just a drink in me? How about some food in me, I'm starving," Ronnie replied. She hurried along trying to walk the stiffness out.

Ray rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but the food had best be decent," he jogged to keep up.

Ronnie snorted laughter and opened the door for him.

Ray entered the pub ahead of her and waited for her to step in before taking her hand and leading her to the bar.

Ronnie shook her head at the thought of a barstool and pulled him in the direction of the booths along the wall. She pulled him down onto the seat next to her and stuck her feet up on the seat across and sighed.

Ray found himself pulled onto the plush seating next to her and watched her spread herself out. He shook his head and leaned across to whisper in her ear.

"I was going to get a drink, you daft mare! What are you having?" he chuckled as he pulled away.

Ronnie yanked him back.

"I'll have you whispering in my ear some more," she joked and grabbed his face and turned him towards her for a kiss. The barmaid came over and cleared her throat. Ronnie broke off the kiss and looked up.

"Hiya," the barmaid said. "What you want?"

"Um, I'll have a pint please and so will he and I'll have a burger and chips and he…." she trailed off and looked at Ray.

Ray grinned at her then looked up at the barmaid.

"Steak and onion pie please, sweetheart," he said and watched as she wrote their order down and left.

Ray surveyed the pub. A few blokes were leering at Ronnie. It wasn't surprising. He remembered his own reaction the first time he had seen her in leathers. He shot menacing looks at them that told them to back off and slung a possessive arm around her shoulders to illustrate his point.

Ronnie slid her arms around him.

"So are you going to whisper in my ear some more?" she asked in a playful tone. "Or is it my turn?"

She ran a hand down his chest as she stared into his wonderful blue eyes.

"Or you could just kiss me some more," she tilted her head and blinked at him.

Ray grinned at her and accepted her invitation and kissed her soundly. He broke the kiss after a moment and kept his lips close so they brushed hers as he spoke.

"Words are not my strong point. Besides, actions speak louder," he murmured as he kissed her again.

He didn't pause or look up as he heard the click of the barmaid's heels as she approached nor did he surrender her lips as he heard the chink of the glass as it hit the wood of the table as the barmaid placed their drinks on the little table in front of them.

Ronnie could think of nothing but Ray kissing her. Sometimes she thought her heart would beat to burst when he said things like that. She broke off the kiss and looked at him again.

"You, sir, are going to be dragged off into woods and ravaged just as soon as we are out of here," she whispered. She glanced at their drinks.

"Oh look, our drinks are here," she said in an overly innocent tone and picked up her pint. "Cheers," she said and picked it up and drank it down. She put the empty glass on the table and smirked at him.

Ray grinned at her and watched with awe as she drained her pint.

"Promises, Promises," he mumbled as he drank his too. He stopped half way down. No point drinking it all. They still had food on the way.

Ronnie looked at him. "You should know by now Carling, I keep my promises," she purred. "Of course, we'll have to find some woods around here."

Ray grinned at her again.

"There will be some around somewhere," he replied confidently.

He leaned his head closer to hers.

"And if you were ever disinclined to keep a promise then I would have to punish you," he said so only she could hear.

Ronnie pursed her lips and drew in a breath at Ray's comment and her eyes lit up.

"Would you..." she began and then whispered in his ear. "Oh wait, no, maybe instead you would..." and she whispered in his ear again. She sat back in the seat and looked at him, a wicked smile curving her lips. She noticed the barmaid looking over and she nodded and tapped her glass to show she wanted another pint.

Ray had to fight very hard not to take her right there. "You. Ronnie. Are torturing me. And you know it," he growled then moved closer.

"I like the second one," he whispered with a wink.

"I think I do too, but would you do it?" Ronnie whispered back.

The barmaid brought their food over along with another pint for Ronnie.

"Could I have a glass of water please?" Ronnie asked and looked at her food and attacked her chips with undisguised greed.

The barmaid nodded and got her a glass of water.

Ray grinned at her and tucked into his pie hungrily. He hadn't eaten much for breakfast and now there was food present his stomach growled in appreciation. He swallowed and after a couple of mouthfuls he answered her question.

"I'll try anything at least once," he smirked at her.

Ronnie's eyes widened at Ray's comment and she tilted her head and looked at him, her expression one of hopeful excitement. She spotted a rack of touristy brochures over by one wall of the pub and nudged Ray to let her out. She stood up and walked over and looked at them as she sucked the chip oil and salt from her fingers. She rubbed her hands together and then picked out a few and walked back over to the table. She dropped them in front of Ray, pointed at them and smiled.

She gestured him to let her back in and stepped back so he could stand up.

Ray stood up and let her slide back in. Then he sat back down and picked up the tourist leaflets. He raised an eyebrow as he leafed through them.

"What's this supposed to be?" he asked confused slightly.

"Woods," Ronnie said simply and turned back to her food. She stuck her feet back up on the seat across, dumped ketchup on her burger and leaned back and ate. She glanced up at him and swallowed, unaware she had ketchup on her face.

"I did say, you know, about woods," she reminded him and tapped the brochures and smiled.

Ray looked them over. He studied the pictures and tried to decide which one would be best for their...idea? He shuffled through them again and sighed.

Ray looked up at her and chuckled, the grin spreading over his face as he noticed the ketchup she had smeared on her face.

"Ron. Come here," he laughed and leaned over and licked her face to remove the ketchup from the side of her mouth.

Ray shook his head in amusement and looked back at his half eaten pie. He dug into it, eyes still dancing with mirth at her messiness.

Ronnie stifled a laugh as Ray licked her face. If she hadn't had a mouthful of burger she would have kissed him. She shook her head as her mind wandered to other places she wanted to feel his tongue.

She wondered if she should just find a nearby B&B and take him there. She was having second thoughts about being out and exposed like that. She remembered when Roxy had come running in on them that one night. Did she want a group of hikers running to her possible rescue? Or one of these creepy men in the pub? She thought not. She casually reached over and slid the brochures away from him as she took another bite of her burger.

Ray swallowed a hefty chunk of pie and gave her a curious look as she pushed the leaflets out of his reach. He frowned. Was she having second thoughts? He nudged her and tilted his head to demonstrate his confusion.

"What's wrong?"

Ronnie looked at him.

"I'm thinking, let's just find a B&B," she cleared her throat and gave him a look and slid the brochures farther away. She could feel her cheeks heating up and was sure she was blushing.

She looked down and toyed with the last bite of her burger.

Ray frowned at her and finished his pie. What was he reason for this sudden change of heart? She had been really enthusiastic about the idea until a few minutes ago. He saw the blush creeping up her cheeks and trued to remember where he had seen her blush before. He remembered the circumstances and cottoned on. He grinned as he realized her dilemma. He took her hand in his and kissed it.

"A B&B is fine."

He was actually quite relived. Shagging her in the mud would have been nice but he didn't want any passers by ogling her. However, he would do just about anything to make her happy.

"Well, let's go then," Ronnie said quietly and drank the rest of her water. She looked at him and slid a hand onto his thigh.

Ray obediently drained his pint and stood. He left her at the table and went to settle the bill with the barmaid. He came back and took her hand as he led her out of the bar.

"So, keep riding or stay here?"

Ronnie walked to the road and looked around. She looked back at Ray.

"Is there a B&B around here do you think?"

She walked back over to him.

"I should ask that barmaid," Ronnie decided and went back inside. She quickly asked the woman if there was a B&B nearby and got directions. She zipped up her jacket and ignored the stares from the men in the pub.

"Barmaid says there's one maybe 15 minutes that way," she pointed. "Short ride."

She pulled on her helmet and swung onto the bike and gunned it.

Ray nodded pushed his helmet back onto his head, he lifted the visor and swung his leg onto the bike so that he was in his customary position behind her. He shut the visor back down and his arms snaked around her waist and he pushed his body into hers as she finally set off in the direction the barmaid had said.

Ronnie revved the bike, double slapped his leg and took off down the road. She got them to the B&B in five minutes. She pulled off her helmet and leaned back against him and tilted her head up.

"We're here," she said and sat back up so he could get off the bike.

Ray got off the bike and pulled the helmet off too. He held it under his arm and ran his free hand through his hair as he watched her.

Once he was off, she dismounted and dug out the bags she had stashed.

"What you got there?" he questioned inquisitively.

"Stuff," Ronnie replied vaguely and began walking towards the door of the B&B. She looked back to make sure he was following and put an extra shake in her step to hurry him along.

Ray squeezed her arse in retaliation as he passed her and found the front desk. He rang the little bell and waited impatiently for someone to attend to them.

An elderly woman came out of a room and went to stand behind the desk.

"What can I do for you dears?"

"Hi, can we have a room for the night please?" Ronnie asked pleasantly.

The lady nodded. She pulled open a big red book and leafed through it until she found the relevant page.

"Of course, dear, singles or a double?"

"Double," Ray shot back confidently.

The lady nodded and noted something down in the book.

"Name?"

Ronnie shot a sidelong glance at Ray and wound her hands around his arm.

"Ray and Veronica Carling," she said breathlessly and looked up and fluttered her eyes at Ray. She knew what places like this could be like sometimes so the pretence might help.

Ronnie moved one hand while the woman was writing and slid it across Ray's bum.

Ray looked down at Ronnie, frowning slightly. Was she hinting? He bloody hoped not. He wasn't ready to get married. As much as he loved her, that kind of commitment was a huge step.

His frown changed at the touch of her hand on his arse. His eye blackened with lust and he gripped the little desk slightly to stop himself doing something to her that he would regret the elderly woman seeing.

The woman turned and dug in a draw for a key. She pulled it out.

"I'll just show you your room," she said and hobbled up the stairs.

Ray grabbed Ronnie's hand from his arse and pulled her to follow.

Ronnie let Ray pull her up the stairs as the woman led them to their room. She'd seen that odd look on his face and hoped he hadn't thought she was hinting. She couldn't even make up her mind about asking him to move in! Marriage wasn't even something she could think about.

She watched as the woman unlocked the door and opened it and handed Ray the key. Ronnie gave the woman a warm smile as she headed back downstairs. She gave Ray a little push to get him to walk into the room.

"I'm sorry about the names thing, but it was just easier," she quickly explained in a soft voice.

Ray nodded his understanding and let out a silent sigh of relief. Marriage was not something he wanted. He had only settled down into what seemed like a stable relationship in the last few weeks, or was it months now? He wasn't sure.

He swung around and made sure the door was shut before silencing her with a kiss.

"You talk too much," he rumbled.

Ronnie kissed him back. She backed him up to the bed and stuck a foot up on it so she could unzip and remove her boot without releasing his lips, then she did the other and shrugged off her jacket and threw it aside.

She ran her hands over his chest and slid his jacket off and tossed it aside and then began to yank off his shirt. She broke off the kiss long enough to pull it over his head.

"How's that for less talk?" she asked in a sultry tone as she then pulled her own top off and tossed it aside. She grabbed his hands and put them on her bare breasts and then plastered her lips to his again.

"It's a start," he mumbled into her lips.

Ray moved his hands to her hips temporarily and swung her around so her knees hit the bed and their positions were reversed. He eased her down onto the bed gently and moved his hands back to her breasts as he moved on top of her.

Ronnie moaned and slid her hands between them to unfasten her pants. She put his hands on the waist of her pants and broke off the kiss.

"Best get those out of the way," she said with a smile as she started trying to shimmy out of them.

Ray smirked and pulled the offensive garment down with in a single try. He threw them to the floor.

"A very good idea" he said and got to work on his own trousers, kicking off his shoes as he did.

Ronnie slid back towards the pillows and leaned back on her elbows with one knee propped up and watched him get undressed. He'd lost weight; she thought and couldn't stop the smile at the idea it had to be all the exercise. She was glad he was hardly smoking anymore too.

She gave him a smoldering look and slowly spread her legs.

Ray finally got out of his trousers and took his pants off too for good measure. He looked up at her and groaned in approval at her position. He crawled up the bed so he was on all fours just above her but their bodies not touching. He dipped his head and kissed her. He slid his hand in between her legs and inserted a finger and began to tease her.

Ronnie gasped against his mouth and moaned his name. She broke off the kiss and looked into his eyes. She put her hands on his shoulders and gave him a slight push down to give him an idea what she wanted.

"Please," she whispered, her pulse already racing and breathing coming fast at the idea.

Ray smirked at her and continued what he was doing. He kissed her neck and ignored her complaints.

Finally he decided her needed to be inside her and withdrew his fingers; he grabbed her waist and thrust inside her gently.

"Ronnie," he grunted.

Ronnie arched her back; she loved it when he teased her. She tried to push him down her body again. She wanted those kisses to go lower than her neck. Ever since he'd licked her face she'd been unable to get thoughts of where else he could use that tongue out of her head.

"Ray," she gasped when he entered her. As much as she liked him inside her however it hadn't been what she'd had in mind. She raised herself to meet him and drive him deeper. She would tell him later. He was inside her now and she couldn't think of anything else.

Ray covered her neck with kisses. He moved back to her mouth and claimed it once more.

His hands were gripping her hips fairly hard that they would probably leave bruising.

Ronnie dug her fingers into his shoulders and wrapped her legs around him. She broke off the kiss and threw her head back against the pillow.

"Now, Ray, now," she cried, her voice going shrill and followed it with a wordless half-moan, half-shriek.

Ray stifled her noises with another kiss. As much as he loved hearing them he didn't want the lady downstairs panicking about her new guests. Ronnie was very vocal during sex and he knew that Chris, Rowan and Alyssa knew it.

Ronnie panted against Ray's mouth. She tightened her grip on his back and pressed her face against his shoulder. She gasped and moaned as her orgasm hit her. She knew Ray didn't want her to scream. She reached for the pillow but couldn't get it fast enough and bit Ray's shoulder as she convulsed with pleasure.

Ray yelped with pain as she dug her teeth into him. He winced slightly but ignored it. At least she hadn't screamed. He was fairly sure she had drawn blood. He would have her teeth imprinted in his shoulder now. Talk about being marked.

He nipped her neck gently in retaliation. He felt his release and growled her name.

Ronnie gasped as Ray nipped her neck. She slid her hands down his back and unwound her legs so she wouldn't cramp. She looked at his shoulder and stroked it with a finger. She'd left marks but hadn't drawn blood, she was relieved. She hadn't meant to bite him.

She kissed the bite and put her face in his neck. "I'm sorry," she breathed. "It was an accident. It's not bleeding."

Ray kissed her.

"I don't mind," he said. She hadn't screamed and aroused suspicion to what he might be doing to her so that was something.

"It bloody hurt though," he said and tried to look at the bite mark. He rubbed the area and felt the little dents in his shoulder.

"You've got sharp little gnashers," he grumbled.

"You can bite me back if you want," Ronnie offered.

"I promise I'll make it up to you," she said and ran her hands down his body.

"You'd better," he grumbled playfully.

He wrapped his arms around her body and rolled, pulling her with him so she was on top.

"And how do you plan to make it up to me?"

Ronnie put her arm on his chest and propped her chin in her hand and looked at him.

"Hmmmm, I don't know," she replied casually and ran the fingers of her free hand idly over his arm. She did like his arms. She ran her fingers to his shoulder and then down his chest, combing her nails through his chest hair and moving her hand lower. She slid her body aside slightly moved her hand farther down and wrapped it around him.

She looked into his eyes as she began to caress and stroke him. "I suppose I'll think of something," she said, her voice low and husky. She leaned down and slowly licked his lips.

"There are other things I can do with my mouth," she added and kissed her way down his chest and abdomen...

Ray lay panting as she crawled over him. He knew that she had been startled by his vocal reaction. He waited until she was comfortable and then gently slid his arms over her body, dragging fistfuls of duvet covers with him. He encased her and held her to him happily.

"I've never heard you react like that before," Ronnie said quietly as she stroked his chest. "Hope you didn't scare the landlady."

She glanced up at him.

Ray cleared his throat.

"You've never done anything _quite_ like that before."

He grinned down at her and kissed her forehead. "I'd guess she's a little shocked."

"I'm sure a little," Ronnie chuckled. She shifted herself up and kissed him softly and put her head on chest near his shoulder.

"I hope you'll return the favor," she added in a sultry tone.

Ray grinned and ran his hand down her body. He trailed his fingers over her hip.

"I'm offended you had to voice that assumption" he teased back. He fully intended to 'return the favour' as she put it.

"Well, I couldn't be sure you were in your right mind after what I did," she giggled and stroked his cheek and trailed her fingers along his jaw. She moved up and brushed her lips against his and she caught his so-blue gaze with her own before she kissed him, gently caressing his mouth with hers over and over.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie awoke as the room was darkening, aware that she was ravenously hungry. She gazed at Ray in the dim light as he slept and then unwound herself from him and rummaged in the bags. She pulled out a few sandwiches she'd thrown together at the last minute and bit into one hungrily. She grabbed a tea bag from the basket on the dresser and made herself a cup of tea and sat down in one of the chairs and finished off first one sandwich then another. She crossed her legs and leaned back in the chair and ran a hand thoughtfully through her hair. What was she going to do? She still didn't have a clue. She felt unsettled and she didn't like it.

She needed something to do and she needed to figure out Ray. Then a thought occurred to her. Yes, he'd been happy enough to have keys to her flat but what if she asked him to move in and he said no? Here she was agonizing over just asking him to move in and she hadn't even considered he might say no. He had his own place after all. They'd only been together a month. She often forgot it had been such a short time. Yes, there were rare occasions where he had gone and stayed at his own flat. She wondered again what it was like. Why he'd never invited her there. She had the bike, it wasn't like going there would be a problem getting there. Maybe he had a flatmate, that would be one reason for not having her over. She really needed to rein in her screaming impulses. He was probably embarrassed by it….no; she broke off that train of thought. He was anything BUT embarrassed by the way he could make her scream. She snorted and glanced over at the bed.

Ray tossed in his sleep as his subconscious felt Ronnie's absence. He grumbled incoherently in his sleep and then drifted back into a peaceful slumber.

Ronnie glanced over at Ray as he tossed in his sleep. She sighed and pulled her feet up into the chair and wrapped her arms around her legs. She propped her chin on her knees and tried to sort out her tangled thoughts. It shouldn't be this hard! What if he asked her to move in with him? What if he didn't want her at his flat because he was maybe having work done? She nearly groaned aloud. Would she say yes if he asked her? She turned her head and rested her cheek on her knees so she could gaze at him. She had no idea if she'd say yes. She liked living on the Square.

Maybe she should put it off, but she had it in her head now and couldn't. She needed to do something about Ray and then she needed to do something about herself. She couldn't stand just helping out at the pub. She wanted more. She sighed, unable to still her mind. She sat in the chair in the darkness and let her mind run.

Ronnie scrubbed at her face, her tiredness finally overcoming her mind's exuberance. She unfolded herself from the chair, wincing as her joints crackled. She stretched and slid back into bed. She kept her back to Ray but slid close enough so her back was just touching him. She wiped at her cheeks with a corner of the sheet and closed her eyes. Her mind was still troubled and she was no closer to a decision.

/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray sat up. He felt refreshed, and sated. Blinking slightly in the gloom he waited for his eyes to adjust before looking around for Ronnie. He smiled as he saw her, lying with her back to him. He trailed a finger lazily down her spine and then brushed her hair from her face to get a better look. She looked troubled. He frowned. Ray got off the bed and stretched. No doubt she would insist on seeing his flat. And he of course would relent and take her there. He sighed. It wasn't as fancy as hers or as well kept. Pushing thoughts of that from his mind, Ray looked about the room. They had ignored pretty much everything except the bed when they had entered it yesterday. Ray opened the curtains a fraction to allow light to spill into the room and relieve the gloom just a little bit. He didn't allow for the light to reach Ronnie as he was unwilling to disturb her.

In the more practical lighting, he looked around again. He saw the door that led to the bathroom. Ray decided he would check that out later. Then he spotted a table under a mirror. Several unfamiliar shapes littered it's surface and he moved as quietly as he could to investigate. There was 1 upturned mug, some packets of sugar, brown sugar, coffee and tea bags in a little bowl and those little cartons with that nasty tasting milk, that he was sure wasn't really milk, inside. Next to the mug was a kettle. He smiled. A nice refreshing cup of tea would do him nicely. Ray opened the kettle and peered inside. No water. He unplugged it and carried it to the, as yet, unopened door. He went to the tap and filled the kettle, then carried it back and plugged it in. As he waited for the kettle to boil he leant against the counter and watched the sleeping woman who was still cloaked in the darkness.

Ronnie rolled over and felt the empty place where Ray had been. She rubbed at her eyes and yawned and rolled back over and saw him standing and staring at her. She pulled her feet up under the covers and draped her arms across her sheet-covered knees and gazed at him.

"Morning," she said finally. Her mind was still in minor turmoil, but the sight of him standing there without a stitch on was fast shoving all other thoughts away.

"Morning" he murmured back to her.

Should she or shouldn't she? She still couldn't make up her mind. She was sure she'd be able to figure things out better once she'd seen his flat. He had promised to show it to her.

She watched him as he made a cup of tea and slid off the bed and walked over to him. She picked up the cup she'd had tea in last night and put it down next to the one he was using.

"Any chance?" she asked and tapped the mug as she tilted her head and looked at him.

Ray admired her as she made her way over to him carrying her cup. He smiled and dropped a teabag in there too before adding the hot water. He leant back against the table and sipped his tea, the liquid scalded his throat as it went down and he inwardly cursed himself for forgetting to cool it.

"Did you sleep okay? When I woke up you looked worried about something," He told her, he was concerned and willing to help with the situation if he could, he didn't like seeing her upset and was prepared to help her out if she'd let him.

Ronnie moved close to him and leaned against him.

"I just need something to do. Helping out on occasion in the pub just isn't enough," she shrugged. She wasn't willing to tell him what else she was troubled over.

She slid her arms around his waist and sighed. "I'm used to running my own place. I ran the club with Jack until I sold him my share. I just feel a bit..." she broke off and waved her hand in the air, unsure how to articulate what she meant.

"So, I'll have to start looking after we get back. See what I can get busy with," she gave him a quick squeeze and reached for her tea and took a sip before putting it back down and winding her arm back around him.

She sighed and became aware of a growing heat in the pit of her belly. She became overly aware of his naked flesh against hers and remembered he owed her a favor. She felt her knees get weak at the idea and caught herself before she slumped down. She grabbed her cup and took another drink of the tea to try and distract herself.

Ray slid one arm around her and kept the cup of tea in his other hand. He gulped some of it down and grinned back down at her.

"How about getting a full time job? Something businessy? I can just see you bossing people around. There has to be something in the papers.." he trailed off wondering what sort of job would be ideal for her. Clearly she had loved owning and running the club, he was curious as to why she sold her shares to Jack Bastard Branning if she enjoyed it so much.

Ronnie snorted laughter at his comment on her bossiness.

"I'm not sure an office job is right for me," she said and ran a hand through her hair. "I've always run clubs."

She shrugged. "I'll think of something."

"Why did you sell your shares?" he asked her, voicing his interest.

She looked up at him.

"Jack and I had fallen out. Things were pretty ugly and we just couldn't work together anymore," she fidgeted. She huffed out a breath and realized she was going to have to tell him and then hope he would believe that she was over it and not run screaming in terror. She took his hand and led him to the bed and sat him down and then sat next to him.

She gnawed her lip and then looked at Ray. She wanted to see his face when she told him, but she didn't.

"Jack found out I was trying to trick him. After Danielle died, I think I went a little mad. I thought having a baby would fix everything. Jack caught me with a needle and the condoms..." she broke off and sighed and looked down. "It didn't go well. We had a huge fight and it all fell apart. I got back in touch with Danielle's dad and had an affair with him, but he'd, he couldn't have kids anymore. I chucked him. You know all about Sam showing up and Archie trying to give us the bail when she got arrested. That's why I didn't have any problem selling my share of the club. Jack was never going to forgive me and I was, I don't know what I was," she broke off and looked up at him again.

"I've got past all that though. I think after all that happened after the miscarriage and Dad died, I sort of came back to my senses. I'm not, I won't," she scrubbed her face with her hands and was surprised they came away wet. She hadn't realized she'd been crying.

She raised her face and looked him in the eyes. "I'm over the baby thing. I'm past it," she told him seriously and then waited.

Ray sat still and watched her face as he listened to her. She had tricked Jack to get pregnant? He sighed looked away from her for a moment; he fixed his gaze on his feet as he thought. She said she was past it, she was over it. Did that mean she didn't want kids, or that she wasn't going to use him to get pregnant? He rubbed his eyes and looked back at her. Her eyes were shining with tears; he hated seeing her cry and gathered her into his arms. He stroked her hair and rested his cheek on her head.

"It's alright Ron, I believe you" He told her soothingly. He did believe her, he loved her too much to not trust her.

Ronnie leaned against him, grateful he believed her. If she decided she wanted to get pregnant some time in the future she would say something first. She had to admit she'd felt a twinge of fear when he'd sat there thinking. She was almost sure he was going to leave, that he would think she was still looking to have a baby.

She sat up and looked at him, into his blue, blue eyes.

"I promise Ray, that's not something I'm going to do ever again. I've had that shot and I'll show you the paperwork if you want when we get back. I don't mind, I understand if you want to see it," she told him calmly.

"I'm not going to do that to you Ray, you're not a means to get pregnant, I just want to make sure you know that," she looked down and back up at him again. "You mean more to me than that. I thought maybe that," she paused, "that I might still have feelings for Jack but telling you all this, I realize, I don't. Yes, I'll admit I was jealous of Chelsea at first but," she shrugged. "I started making friends and you stayed around even though I'm bonkers and I've told you this and most men would probably run screaming."

She took a deep breath her decision made by his show of faith.

"I want to see your flat, first because you never once invited me to it and second, I want you to figure out how much you have to pack." She looked at him and gnawed her lip. "I'd like you to move in with me, if you want."

She let out a long breath and waited.

Ray nodded slowly. He was a little taken aback. She wanted him to move in permanently? Really? He gaped at her for a moment. She still wanted to see his flat. He gulped.

"You really want to see my flat?" he sighed. There was a reason he hadn't invited her to his home but he knew that he would have to take her now. He preferred his home up in Manchester, his one in Fenchurch wasn't his in any way. Sure, his stuff was there, but Dirk was the one that occupied it. Ray had tried to spend as much time in the pub, Luigi's or at work before Ronnie came along.

He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her before she could answer. In truth the question was rhetorical. Ronnie's flat was more a home to him than his was, home is where the heart is right? Ronnie had his heart and it was with her wherever she went, in his mind that made her home, his home. Not that he would ever say that. It sounded far to mushy.

"Yes, I really want to see your flat. If you're a total slob, Carling, I may have to change my mind," she teased. She was still terrified that she was moving too fast but his unquestioning acceptance of her past was too much to chance losing. She watched the shifting emotions in his eyes and wished he'd let his soft side out more often, but she decided not to push.

"I'd love to move in with you," he beamed at her.

"Good," she said when he agreed. "I can help you pack when we get to yours. I'll see if Roxy will let me borrow that monstrosity of hers, we won't be able to fit much on the bike," she stood up and then got back on the bed, to kneel next to him. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him as she leaned forward, pushing him back onto the bed as she did so. She slowly stretched out next to him and pulled him to her.

"Now," she began and pressed her lips to his softly. "I believe I have a favor to collect," she finished, her voice thick with lust and her eyes hot with anticipation.

Ray had been a little taken aback by her sudden assault on his lips bit accepted it willingly. He loved it when she was impulsive. He raised his eyebrows at her and idly twisted a lock of her hair around his forefinger.

"What favour would that be?" he asked her lazily. He had seen the look in her eyes and it still lingered there. He was not about to give into her so easily, not this morning.

Ronnie moved towards him and kissed him again. She slid her tongue into his mouth and stroked it across his, keeping her eyes open and fixed on his. She broke off the kiss and then moved to his ear and told him bluntly exactly what she wanted him to do with that tongue. She moved her face back in front of his, nose to nose and waited a few moments as she searched his eyes. "Please," she added and her lips curved into a small smile.

Ray grunted. She had a filthy mind, it was awful. A lesser man may have cringed. But not him. He grinned at her, how could he resist when she had asked him so politely. Her hips were in his hands as he captured her lips once more in a non-verbal agreement to do as she had asked and he smoothly rolled her onto her back to fulfil her wishes.

Ronnie lay back, panting at Ray's attentions. She dug her fingers into the covers and tried not to scream. She had wondered if maybe it was something he didn't prefer to do since he hadn't yet. She hoped otherwise. Either way, he was amazing. She moaned his name over and over again as he brought her to the brink and beyond, and she discovered she could no longer hold back as she shrieked his name.

Ray felt her come down from her orgasm and moved back so he was next to her and held her in his arms. He felt he was going to go deaf prematurely if they carried on like this, not that he minded. He knew that her screams were a vocal commendation of his efforts and he enjoyed hearing it.

Ronnie pressed herself close to Ray and peered up at him.

"I really, really, really hope you might be willing to do that some more in the future," she pleaded breathlessly. She put her head back against his chest, trying hard to focus her mind but finding it difficult. She was sure there was something else she wanted to say but it escaped her until her stomach growled.

She jumped at the sound and looked up at him again. "Should we go see about some food?"

Ray smirked at her and nodded. He eased her off him and looked around and spotted his clothes. Breakfast then a shower sounded pretty reasonable to him. He wondered what the B&B owner would make of them after the noise they had made both last night and this morning. He patted her knee and stood up.

"Breakfast is a good idea," he told her as he fished in the pile of clothes.

Ronnie slid off the bed and rummaged in her bag for clean underclothes and a clean top. She pulled them on and then eased into her leather pants. She dug clean socks out of the bag, pulled them on and dragged on her boots.

She walked over to Ray.

"Well, I'm ready," she said as she plaited her hair and tied it off. "I've got you some clean things for after you've showered," she told him and clasped her hands together and half-twisted, half-danced back and forth.

Ray stopped what he was doing and nodded and thanked her before moving to the bathroom to shower. He emerged soon after and grabbed the fresh underwear she had had the foresight to bring. Speedily he dressed then turned to her, grinning.

"Breakfast?"


	36. Chapter 36

**We do not own Eastenders, Ashes to Ashes or Waterloo Road**

**Chapter 36 **

Christian finally showed up, enabling Peggy to go upstairs and see what was wrong with Roxy. He went to her room and peeked in.

"Roxy?"

Roxy was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. Her thoughts centered mainly on what might have happened to her if she hadn't seen or found out what Brian was like. What he could've or would've done to her.

She heard Peggy call her name and moved her head to look at her.

"Have you heard?"

"I heard a bit. Someone said they thought they saw you there," Peggy replied. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, love," Peggy said and reached out and folded Roxy into her arms. "It's good you found out about him before you got too involved," she said. She pulled away and looked at her niece. "He hadn't already been hurting you had he?"

Roxy shook her head and wiped at the tears that had started to fall.

"He had been getting a little rough, but nothing I couldn't handle," she sniffed.

"Oh Aunty Peg, what if I hadn't seen him push her into the cafe. What if I hadn't been jealous of them and gone to investigate? He could have killed her!" she gushed out "and then I'd be none the wiser and the same thing might have happened to me!" she whimpered and drew herself back into her aunt's embrace.

"Oh, Roxy I wouldn't go that far. Somebody would have seen, he would have been found out," Peggy reassured her. "Besides, I know you my girl; you'd never have stood for it. I didn't like the look of him anyway."

Roxy let out a shaky laugh and pulled back. She wiped her eyes. She had taken her make up off once she had got back from the station so she no longer cared about smudging her mascara.

"Thank you, Aunty Peg," she sniffed.

"Oh, you're welcome darlin'." Peggy told her. "Christian's here now so it's not so bad downstairs. Why don't you have a nap and come down later, okay?" Peggy suggested as she patted Roxy's hand.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bradley sat on the couch staring blankly at the television. Charlie and Jean had come over and Stacey and Abi and Lauren all went off shopping for baby clothes. His dad had gone out somewhere, probably to see that blond woman Bradley was sure he was involved with. He pulled out his phone and texted Shaz.

"What time and where tonight? Can't wait to see you."

Shaz was lying on her sofa. She didn't want to get involved in the Brian case. Her personal life had also taken an unexpected turn. She had effectively agreed to get involved with a married man. He didn't love her, she knew that much, Shaz wasn't naive enough to think that he did. She knew it was only about the sex. But she liked the sex. She liked the way he manipulated her body and she loved the way he could make her feel. She was brought back to earth by her phone. She picked it up and read the text. She chewed her lip.

"No, plans all weekend," she sent back and drew her feet up underneath her and reached for her remote.

Bradley read her reply with disappointment. Something must have come up for her to cancel tonight, but he didn't have to like it. He dropped his head back against the couch and sighed. He ran his hands through his hair and wondered if he should get it cut. No, he decided, too much like the old him.

Max finally returned and looked at Bradley sitting there. He walked over and folded his arms as he looked at his son.

"What is it?" Max asked.

Bradley turned his head slightly and looked up at Max.

"What is what?"

Max looked at Bradley closer and moved to sit on the couch.

"Who is she?" he asked.

Bradley looked at Max, his eyes wide with surprise. He opened his mouth to reply and Max held up his hand.

"Don't even think about lying to me. I know that look, I've had it myself. Who is she?"

"She's nobody," Bradley replied shortly. "She's none of your business."

"I'm making it my business, Bradley you can't go doing this right now," Max said.

"Who are you to say that? You have no right to make judgement on anything I do."

"Bradley, I'm saying don't. I'm trying to help here. I think I know enough about this sort of thing to tell you not to do it."

"Why not? Stacey hasn't wanted anything to do with me for months now. I may as well not exist in her eyes. She doesn't see me anymore Dad. She wants me to be the same old pushover Bradley and I'm not. I've changed too much. The only reason I didn't leave her is because it was just me and her. Now, there's nothing holding me back," Bradley argued, his anger barely controlled.

"The baby…." Max began.

"Isn't mine," finished Bradley. "Maybe she should go find the father and get with him," he added bitterly. "I just can't cope with this anymore."

He stormed out of the house, shoved his hands in his pockets and began to walk.

Max sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands. Bradley was right. He had changed. Max didn't think entirely for the better.

Bradley walked and found himself in front of the police station. He sighed and went inside and walked back to the workroom. He gave a short wave to the tech and sat down and looked at his notes and tried not to think about Shaz. Why had she said no? What had changed her mind? He scrubbed at his face and stared blankly at the numbers that were wrong. Something suddenly struck his memory and he began tying the numbers in, changing the sequence of the groupings.

"That's it, that's it," he said in excitement as the details began to fill the screen. "Yes."

The tech came over to see.

"There's her money. She's broken it into four separate accounts," he explained as he pointed. "I think it might be possible to get the money back. If not, we can at least have a freeze put on it."

Bradley flipped through the pages of the notebook where he'd put his contacts and run his finger down the list. He picked up the phone and began to dial. He had a contact there.

"Hello, Jemima, yeah, it's Bradley Branning. Yes, it has been a long time. Yes, I need a favor," and he began to explain just what he needed.

Bradley hung up the phone excitedly. Jemima would have an answer for him on Monday. She would have to consult with management but she thought sure they would cooperate with a police investigation. He pulled out his cell phone to call Shaz and paused. He didn't want her to think he was just trying to find a way to see her and get her to be with him. He frowned and put his phone away. He stuck the notebook back in the drawer and with a quick wave at the tech, he left.

He stalked off in the direction of the allotments, annoyed and frustrated.

The tech thought it odd that Bradley didn't call DC Granger and let her know about the breakthrough. This was important!

He picked up the phone and dialled her number.

Shaz' phone rang this time. She groaned and identified the caller ID as the station.

"DC Granger," she mumbled unenthusiastically. All she wanted to do was huddle up on the sofa and watch movies for the rest of the day. She had planned to break out the wine mid-afternoon and then the ice cream in the evening. She didn't want any work related matters calling her away.

She sat up and listened intently as the techy told her about Bradley's breakthrough.

"Okay, and when did this happen?" she listened some more. No more than 10 minutes ago. She nodded to herself.

"Four separate accounts! No wonder it took us so long to trace the cash!" she sighed and wondered why Bradley hadn't called to tell her. The techy had told her that he had left shortly after his call to his contact at the bank.

"Alright. Thank you for telling me," she hung up and bit her lip as she held her phone in her hand.

She made up her mind an fired a text to Bradley.

"Well done on breakthro! 4 accounts! :O! X.S"

Bradley sat with his back against a tree, trying to work things out. He didn't want to hurt Stacey really, but she didn't seem to mind that she was hurting him. He heard his phone beep and pulled it out. He read Shaz' text in confusion. How had she known? Of course, the tech must have called her. He knew he was basically sulking at that moment but didn't quite care. He felt slighted all around. He hit reply and sent her a text back.

"Thanks—B"

He propped his folded arms across his knees and rested his forehead on his arms. He idly found himself wishing he was still on the run. It was amazing how much simpler everything seemed.

Shaz read his text and threw her phone under a cushion to muffle any noise it made. With any luck she wouldn't be distracted for the rest of the day. If she was needed at work then they would call her home number and if she ignored that, then no doubt they would send someone to fetch her.

Bradley got up and headed home when no return text from Shaz was forthcoming.

They were all back by the time he got there and he gritted his teeth and smiled as expected and they were all cooing and squealing over the baby clothes.

"Why don't I get us all lunch from the chippie?" Bradley suggested.

"I'll go with you," Abi insisted and put his hand into a death grip. Bradley nodded, realizing he really had no choice and led her out of the house.

Bradley walked along content to listen to Abi's non-stop rambling. It was soothing in a way, but he couldn't help keeping an eye open for Shaz.

Bradley avoided his father after they'd eaten and followed Stacey upstairs when she went, saying she was going to take a nap. He sat on the bed and tried to talk to her, to tell her about the breakthrough in the case.

"Bradley, I just want to sit by myself, go do something else. It's great that you're helping the police, but I'm really not bothered about the particulars," she said and picked up the remote.

"Stace, we just never talk anymore," he said.

Stacey looked at him, slightly surprised. "Of course I talk to you; I'm talking to you right now."

"No, Stace, I mean talk to me, really talk. You treat me like I'm the way I was months ago. It's really frustrating Stace because I've changed, for the better I think, and you won't even see it and every time I try to talk about it you push me away. It can't all be the baby Stacey. I think it's just you don't want me around anymore."

She frowned at him. "Bradley, you're being ridiculous."

"No, I'm not. You act like my being around is an imposition, something to be tolerated. I can't even remember the last time you really kissed me, I mean a kiss, not a quick peck goodnight on the cheek. You act like being with me is a chore and I'm tired of it. I know you regret leaving with me, I do myself, a lot. I should have made you stay here with your family but I didn't. I was wrong. But you have to stop punishing me for it, Stace."

"Or what?" she asked.

"Or, I'll just go," he replied.

"You'll just go," she echoed, unconvinced.

"Yes, go."

She snorted. "No, you won't. Go downstairs, Bradley, I want some time by myself."

Bradley got up and walked out the door. "You can have all you want," he muttered.

"No, I'm fine, maybe later," Stacey called after him absently, not really hearing what he'd said.

He went out the kitchen door and took a shirt, a pair of boxers and pair of trousers off the line and folded them up neatly and tightly and slid them inside his jacket and zipped it up. He sat down and watched a DVD with Lauren and Abi and then got up and with a frown and brief wave to his father he left the house.

He walked over to the B&B and got a room for the night. He flopped back on the bed and sighed, wishing it wasn't so empty. He pulled his phone out and after a great deal of deliberation sent a text to Shaz.

"At B&B again. May not go back. Would like to see you. Room 7 if interested. B"

He lay back on the bed again and tried to think back to when it had all gone wrong.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\

Chris finished his toast and tea and walked over and picked up the bag. He slid Rowan's journal inside and zipped it up again.

"I know she's sleeping, but I'm going to go and sit there with her. I'll see you later," he told them and headed out. Elaine nodded at him when he got there and didn't stop him from going in to the room where Rowan was. He breathed a laugh when he saw her sleeping with a frown on her face. She hated sleeping on her back. He moved the chair next to the bed, laced his fingers with hers and leaned back in the chair and watched her sleep.

Peter walked nervously into the hospital. He asked after Rowan and was directed to where she was. He went inside and saw Chris sitting there and noticed Rowan was sleeping. Chris looked over and saw him and waved.

"Hi, just stopped by to see how she is," Peter said quietly. "I heard what happened."

"She's okay. She'll be out tomorrow. I don't know when the café will be open again though.'

Peter nodded. He held out a bag. "I brought her some grapes."

"Thanks, you can just put them on the table there. I'll make sure she knows you brought them."

"Okay," Peter shuffled his feet nervously. "Well, bye," he said and left.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

Rowan woke up and rubbed her good eye. She saw Chris sitting in the chair and sleeping. He'd moved it right up against the bed so he could hold her hand. She shifted slightly and hissed in pain. She spotted the bag by his feet but couldn't stretch to reach it. She untied the gown and began to inspect the damage, glancing at Chris as she did so. She didn't like to see how high up some of the ones on her upper legs and inner thighs went. She hurriedly closed the gown and flopped back on the pillows. She took Chris' hand and held it between her own. She hit the button for the tele and stared at the screen until he woke up.

The low sound of the television finally woke Chris up. Rowan glanced over and smiled.

"Hey," she said to him.

Chris grinned and stretched.

"I brought your things, Alyssa got it all packed for you," he told her and put the bag up on the bed.

"Excellent," Rowan said. She opened it and saw her journal right on top. She glanced at Chris and he smiled.

"I thought you'd want it," he told her.

"Yes, thank you."

She leaned over and gestured him to come closer so she could kiss him. He did so. She spotted the grapes then and looked at him.

"Peter Beale," he told her.

"Aw, sweet of him," she said and opened the bag. She was pleased to see they were green grapes and not red grapes. She couldn't stand red grapes. She ate a few and held the bag out to Chris. He took a couple and she put the bag aside. She turned the television up a bit and took his hand again as they sat and watched.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa nodded and watched Chris leave. She decided to give it a few hours. She would go back when Rowan was awake. She finished her food and put the plate on the table in front of her. She picked up the coffee and drained half of the lukewarm liquid.

She put the mug down and licked her lips. She sighed and looked at Jack. She had promised herself that she wouldn't worry about Rowan, but she couldn't help it. What if she deteriorated? Alyssa was fairly sure that she wasn't going to but the anxiety was still there.

Jack could see she was upset and he put down his empty plate and gathered her into his arms.

"It will be okay," he reassured quietly as he stroked her hair. "She's going to be fine," he added.

He held her tight and rocked her.

Alyssa moved her arms around his waist and clung to him. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes as he reassured her. She felt safe in his arms. She took slow, deep breaths and paid attention to his hand stroking her hair.

Jack leaned back on the arm of the couch and leaned Alyssa against his chest. He closed his eyes and began to doze off.

Jack's head slipped down until his cheek was resting on the top of Alyssa's head. He adjusted his arms around her and sighed.

Alyssa slipped her arms from around his waist and rested her hands on his chest.

Alyssa opened her eyes and looked around. Jack's heartbeat had managed to lull her into a peaceful slumber. She could tell by the steady rise and fall of his chest and the constant, rhythmical sound of his breathing that he was asleep. Slowly and carefully she kissed his chest and eased herself off him gently so as not to wake him. Satisfied that she hadn't disturbed him, Alyssa crept to her room to get changed. She had stripped to her underwear and then remembered that in her concern for Rowan she hadn't showered. She padded to the bathroom, stripped herself of her underwear and climbed underneath the flow of hot water.

Jack forced open his eyes and noticed Alyssa was gone. He rubbed his face and heard the shower on. He thought a moment and then nodded, mind made up. He got undressed quickly and went into the bathroom. He peered into the shower and ran a finger down her wet back.

"Want some company?" he asked in a low voice.

Alyssa heard a voice and shuddered as she felt an unexpected finger trace her soaking wet back. She recognized the voice as being Jack and she turned. The water was running down her face and making it's journey down her body to the plug hole just to the left of her feet.

She smiled at him and pulled him under the shower head too. She pulled him into a kiss.

"Yes, please," she breathed against his mouth and grinned as she felt water dripping off the tip of her nose and onto his chin.

Jack ran his hands over Alyssa's wet body as she kissed him. He broke off the kiss and grabbed the soap and washcloth and smiled as he began to soap up the washcloth.

Alyssa leant back against the glass wall of the shower cubicle. She was a little out of the way of the jet of water that was still hitting Jack as he messed around with a washcloth. She smiled at him and tilted her head as she watched.

Jack moved towards her with the washcloth and began to wash her neck. He moved slowly to her shoulders and arms and then around to her back. He leaned and kissed her as he worked on her front, caressing her breasts with the washcloth and moving lower and lower until he finally slowly slid it between her legs.

Alyssa's arms had journeyed up his chest feeling the water gushing over it as she moved in the opposite direction, and had fixed themselves around his neck. She moaned into his mouth as he moved lower with the washcloth. He was moving slowly deliberately. He had to know how turned on she was by him.

Jack picked up one of her legs and started soaping it, then did the same with the other. He turned her and moved her under the water and ran his hands over her to help rinse her off. Then he lifted her leg and put her foot up on the side of the bath and stepped close to her and kissed her hard as he shifted his position and thrust inside her.

Alyssa's arms instantly went around him as she felt him press her back against the cold tiled wall. She was sure it was dripping wet too but so was she so she couldn't feel the water except for the torrent that flowed from the shower head above her.

Jack's hands slid over her slick, wet flesh as he pumped harder.

"Oh, Alyssa," he breathed in her ear. He slid his hands over her arse and pulled her to him, moving deeper inside her. "I could do this to you forever."

"Then don't stop," she purred back and her hands ran over his back, chasing water droplets as they raced over his skin.

Her lips moved to his neck ad she licked the water from it, tasting a slight hint of the soap that he had plastered over her body. She planted butterfly kisses over his neck, working her way back up to his lips.

"I don't intend to just yet," Jack growled that became a moan as he thrust faster inside her. He was so close.

Alyssa felt herself pushed over the brink.

She screamed his name and threw her head back slightly, she felt a thudding pain as it hit the wall but she barely registered it.

Her back would be bruised or sore at least from being pushed up against the wall.

Jack cried out with her and pressed against her when it passed. He caught his breath and kissed her.

"You drive me crazy, Lyss," he confessed. He ran his hands down her body and then back up and cupped her face. He stepped away from her and moved under the water, drawing her with him so they could rinse off.

Once she felt cleaner and refreshed and had finally caught her breath, Alyssa stepped out of the shower and wrapped her body in her fluffy blue towel. She caught sight of her blurry reflection in a steamed up mirror and smiled slightly, as usual her hair had darkened thanks to the water. She reached up and gathered her hair into her hands. She leant over the sink and started to squeeze the water out.

Happy that her hair was as dry as it was going to get with her drying it by hand, she opened the door and walked to her room. No doubt Chris would still be with Rowan at the hospital.

Jack towelled off and picked up his clothes and got dressed. He was not going to go and watch her get dressed. They'd never get out of here if he did.

He tracked his shoes down in the front room and sat down on the couch to put them on.

Alyssa came out of her room in a fresh pair of jeans and a baggyish top, it hadn't taken her long to dry her hair and her make up was redone. She wasn't going out and Rowan had seen her in her jimmyjams and first thing in the morning so there was no point in dressing up. She came over to the couch and sat down next to him.

Jack finished tying his shoe and looked at her and stood up. "I'm ready."

He gave her a quick squeeze and headed out to the car.

Alyssa followed him out and climbed in beside him. She strapped herself in and tapped out a beat on her leg anxiously as he started to drive.

Jack drove her over and walked in with her.

"Should I wait outside?" he asked as they approached the room. "I Should have brought grapes, aren't you supposed to bring grapes?"

The duty nurse recognized Alyssa from earlier and nodded at her before returning to her paperwork.

Alyssa took Jack's hand as a sign she wanted him to come in with her.

She smiled at the nurse and entered Rowan's room. She smiled happily seeing that Rowan was awake and let go of Jack and held up her hands.

"I have no grapes but I bring company and concern," she smiled.

Alyssa moved to her bedside and carefully hugged her.

"Feeling any better?"

Rowan hugged her back, fresh dosage of painkillers allowing her to squeeze Alyssa without wincing.

"What do you mean no grapes? I think there's rules about that sort of thing isn't there?" she joked. "Actually, Peter Beale brought a bag of grapes earlier," she held up the now empty bag and passed it to Chris to put it in the bin.

She held out her hand to Jack and he came over and squeezed it.

"Hi Jack, thank you for c...er...visiting," Rowan said. Jack looked confused at the way she'd phrased it but shrugged it off. Rowan peered around her curtain.

"There's three empty beds over there so you can grab those chairs," she told them, then she looked at. Chris. "Will you go eat now please?"

Alyssa returned with a chair. She had held back at laugh at Rowan's change in words and Jack's obvious confusion.

"Yes," Chris agreed and leaned over and kissed her. He reached over and picked up the folded sheets of paper he had written his answers to Gem's questions on and tucked them in his pocket as he turned to walk out.

Rowan had a hard time hiding her disappointment and was glad Chris didn't glance back.

"Well, I've had a sleep and some lunch and more painkiller. He wouldn't go eat, didn't want to leave me alone, it's sweet but I can't have him doing that to himself. Glad you showed up when you did," she grinned.

Alyssa sat down. Rowan really had a fixation with making sure people ate, she rolled her eyes. The poor bloke was allowed to be concerned. God knows Alyssa was.

"When are they letting you come home?" she asked.

It didn't matter that both Jack and Chris had been in the flat. It had still felt empty without Rowan's presence.

She spotted the bag she had packed.

"Oh, did I get everything? I don't know where you keep your overnight bag so I lent you mine. I packed the stuff from your grandma too, just in case," she smiled.

"Tomorrow," Rowan answered absently, still frowning. She looked at Alyssa at the mention of the letter. "Thanks, I wasn't sure I'd want it, but then Chris was here so he did his questions. He was a bit confused but I helped him through it. He was a bit shocked at some of the questions," she giggled. "But he wouldn't let me see what he wrote for the last two questions," she said, frustration coloring her tone. She huffed out a breath. "Not fair, I let him read my journal."

She picked up the book and flipped through it. "Of course, I hardly write in it anymore and it's a bit boring," she said critically. "I wanted to be a writer, so I kept a journal," she confessed with a blush. "Now," she shrugged, "I love what I'm doing so that whole thing has sort of faded away."

She pulled out the letter and sorted out the pages with Alyssa's questions on them.

"Want to send the boys away and we can do your questions?" she asked, "or Jack can stay, I mean it's fine with me if it's fine with you." She looked the questions over quickly.

"She doesn't really ask you anything personal," Rowan added. She leaned over to Alyssa. "She asked Chris a lot of questions about our sex life, he was pretty taken aback. She doesn't ask you anything like that. Of course," Rowan said, as if it had just occurred to her, "you and I don't have a sex life so," she spread her hands and laughed.

"Sorry, Jack," Rowan turned to look at Jack, still laughing.

She handed the question pages to Alyssa and then tore some blank pages out of the back of the journal and handed them to Alyssa with the pen Chris had used.

"If you want to of course, no pressure," Rowan said and leaned back on the pillows. She rolled her lips under her teeth and looked with exaggerated casualness at the ceiling, then back at Alyssa.

"Oh, and while I'm thinking about it, you can read this if you want," Rowan said and held her journal out to Alyssa.

Alyssa rested the paper on the journal and looked over the questions. She could honestly say she had never been asked anything like this before. She furrowed her brow and chewed her lip as she read the questions through.

She glanced up at Rowan, then at Jack. She sighed and leant back in the chair and began to answer the bizarre questions before her as honestly as she could.

She really wanted to read the journal as she was curious about its contents. She knew it was a really personal thing though. She felt a little uncomfortable. Rowan had said she could read it. But even so. She wasn't sure she was brave enough.

Rowan watched Alyssa answer the questions and made small talk with Jack. She liked him. He laughed at her jokes, which was a point in his favor.

The doctor came in to check on her again and pulled the curtain around. He inspected her injuries, making sure nothing had broken open and moved to the ones on her legs.

"I may have to get this one stitched," he said, pointing to a particularly bad one on her inner thigh that had broken open. He stepped out and got sutures and made several small neat stitches.

"Now, stop moving that leg so much," he told her.

"Sorry, can't sit still," Rowan replied.

"Well, we'll have the nurse unhook you from some of this now. The stitches can be checked in a couple of weeks. If that wound is healing all right they can be taken out. Due to their location, I recommend you avoid intercourse at least until the stitches come out."

Rowan nodded and tried not to blush. She knew Alyssa and Jack could hear him.

The doctor made some notes and then shoved back the curtain and left.

Rowan fidgeted with the sheets and cleared her throat. "So, how are those questions?"

Chris came back from having something to eat and flopped down in the chair. He saw Alyssa was doing questions too, Jack now peering interestedly at the paper.

Rowan quietly told Chris what the doctor had told her. He nodded.

Alyssa looked up at Jack and saw him peering over her shoulder at the paper she was writing on. She had thought as much, she knew he was behind her and had guessed that was what he was doing.

"Nosy!" she exclaimed and kissed the tip of his nose. She turned back to the paper and chewed the end of the pen as she thought about her answer.

Jack leaned farther over. "Those have to be some of the most unusual questions I have ever seen someone asked," he remarked. He looked up at Rowan. "What is the purpose behind those particular questions?" he asked her.

Rowan shrugged. "Gem has reasons of her own. I'd say for certain it's how she learns about people but I've never asked how she interprets the answers to get the information. So far, I don't know anyone who's asked that she's actually answered in any way that wasn't a brush off."

Rowan grinned. "Feel free to write her and ask her," she offered and slid the journal out from where Alyssa had put it and tore a couple sheets of paper from the back and held them out to him.

Jack accepted them gamely and put them down. That question would take some thinking. He went back to reading over Alyssa's shoulder.

Rowan looked at Chris. "There are a couple of answers I think I can interpret very well on my own however," she said to him softly. "Please tell me what you said," she pleaded.

"No," Chris shook his head. Rowan reached her hands out to tickle him and he grabbed her hands and pressed them between his and kissed her fingers.

"That won't work," he told her. "You can't chase me. You'll find out, just later," he added and then saw Rowan look towards the door. He turned.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\

The jeweller took no time at all to replace the broken clasp since he had nothing on at the moment and then polished it for free. Gene thanked the man and headed back out to the car.

"What time is Molly back today?" he asked her as he started the car.

Alex jumped as he spoke. She hadn't heard him get back in. She breathed out in relief as she saw it was him. She shook her head to rid them of the thoughts of the baby inside her.

"Ummm..." she croaked.

"She's supposed to call me to let me know. I gave her my spare key so if she gets dropped back she can get in," she said absently. Her mind was still engaged elsewhere.

"Right, okay then. Let's go home for a bit and then later I can take this to Rowan. I've put Peterson in charge of the prisoner. He can do the paperwork. I have no desire to be there right now," Gene muttered.

Alex nodded. She looked at him as he revved the engine.

"I'll make you some breakfast when we get back. Mind you," she paused as she looked at her watch "it's nearly lunchtime," she sighed. The morning had been a long, eventful one.

"Food in general," Gene agreed. He was really hungry. He also harbored a vague hope Molly wouldn't be back yet.

Alex slipped out of the car as he pulled up at the flat. She pushed the key in the lock and twisted. She left the door open for him and she opened the fridge to check it's contents. She saw several combinations of things she could make and started pulling out ingredients.

Gene followed her in and closed the door. He went to the bedroom and tossed his coat on the bed in order to see if Molly was already there. He didn't see her anywhere. Gene went back into the kitchen and walked up behind Alex, wrapping his arms around her and pressing close against her.

Alex stopped what she was doing and pushed back against him. She wasn't in the mood for this, as much as she loved him. She felt weird now she knew there was another person growing inside her. She had been the same when she was pregnant with Molly, she guessed that it had been one of the reasons that Pete had packed his bags. But she didn't want to reject him either. She closed her eyes and tried to stay focused.

Gene kissed the back of her neck and then put his cheek next to her ear so he could see what she was doing.

"What are you making?"

Alex sighed and looked down at the range of ingredients before her.

"Brunch," she said with a smile. She pointed at the bacon, eggs, bread and various salad ingredients.

"What do you say to eggs and bacon sandwich?" she asked him.

Sandwiches were traditionally eaten at lunch time and Gene like his fried breakfasts. Combine the two and have egg and bacon sarnies, she thought this was a good idea but if he wanted a full fried breakfast she would make him one.

"If you want something else just say," she told him and turned her head to kiss his cheek.

"I say, if you cook it I will eat it. I am hungry," he said and hugged her. He turned her towards him and kissed her. "Now, get to work woman while I take a proper shower," he said and smacked her bottom as he walked away.

Alex smiled and turned back to her cooking. She had started on the eggs when she heard the familiar clunk of the water as it ran through the pipes told her that Gene was in the shower. She smiled at this thought as she pushed thought of a wet Gene Hunt out of her mind and reached over to turn the radio on to distract her from her current predicaments.

Alex began dancing around the kitchen as she cooked, singing along to the various songs that she knew and humming to the ones she didn't as they blared out of the wireless.

Gene walked back into the kitchen, hair damp and wrapped in his robe. He watched Alex's antics in the kitchen and burst out laughing. He went over and grabbed her hand and spun her to him and then back out again.

Alex had heard his booming laughter and had chosen to ignore it. She didn't fight either as his hand encased hers and twirled her. She let go of his hand when he twisted her away again.

"I thought Gene Hunt didn't dance," she said smugly and glanced at the contents of the frying pan briefly to avoid any cooking accidents.

She looked back at him and took in his appearance. She sighed and felt her tummy flip at the sight of him fresh out of the shower. She appraised him with her eyes then bit her lip cheekily as she made eye contact with him again.

"I wasn't dancing," he said and grinned as he folded his arms across his chest. "I was just standing here, holding my arm out. You were the one doing the dancing."

He chuckled and peered at the pans. "Is it ready?" he asked hopefully.

Alex shook her head at him. He was dancing. Just too stubborn to admit it.

"Eggs done," she said as she moved them from the pan to a heated plate to keep them warm. "Just waiting on the bacon," she sighed as she moved the rashers around the pan.

"It doesn't have to be that crisp," Gene said and leaned over to look. He shoved his damp hair back and flipped on the kettle.

Alex ignored him and kept the bacon cooking for a little while longer. Satisfied she divided up the rashers and arranged them neatly on the bed of lettuce that covered a slice of bread. She slipped an egg on top and placed another slice of bread on the side of the plate and picked up the ketchup. She handed him his plate the dug out some cutlery and sat next to him. She started to eat after placing a knife and fork down next to him.

Gene ignored the cutlery, slapped the slices of bread together and began to eat the sandwich. He was so hungry he made short work of it and then sat back and drank his tea and wondered if there was a chance of getting Alex in bed, at least once, before Molly got home.

Alex finished hers and collected the plates and unused cutlery. She dumped them in the sink and idly wondered if the shop did pregnancy tests or whether she would have to go to a chemists. She wanted proof. To be 100 percent sure before she told Gene.

Gene walked over to Alex.

"So, we're still alone," he said quietly in her ear.

Alex nodded and turned to face him. She was fairly sure what was on his mind. She didn't want to reject him, but didn't really want to follow his current train of thought either. But a baby changed everything. She wanted to do a test herself to be perfectly sure and have the evidence in front of her and until then she knew she wouldn't be ready to have sex. She cupped his face with an inward sigh and kissed him sweetly.

Gene could see Alex was a bit reluctant. He glanced at the clock, late enough that Molly arriving in the middle was a possibility, one he wanted to avoid.

He broke off the kiss and sighed. He cupped her face in his hands and put his forehead to hers.

"I should get dressed," he said reluctantly and rubbed her arms before turning towards the bedroom. He wasn't sure about all this domesticity. It wasn't him but for Alex he would do anything. He got dressed slowly, his mind preoccupied.

Alex sighed as he left. She turned back to the dishes and frowned. She wasn't in the mood for this. She threw a towel down in frustration. She wanted to know. She grabbed her bag.

"Gene, I need to get something from the shop. I'll be back in a minute," she yelled and slammed the door behind her to dispel her frustration.

She marched away from her home rubbing her temples as she went.

"Right," Gene called after her and put his head in his hands. Was he ready for this? He was just getting used to being with Alex. He felt a shiver of disgust as the thought of getting advice crossed his mind. But he'd never had these sorts of complications before, and before he always had Alex to talk to. He couldn't talk to her about this.

He shook his head. Who did he have to talk to? Ray? Chris? No. That wouldn't work. He found himself wishing Sam was still around. He could have talked about this with Sam.

He pulled his boots and went in to finish drying the dishes and put them away.

Alex wandered down the road. If she had been thinking, she would have picked up his car keys, but she wasn't thinking, that was the problem. She was too absorbed in the one train of thought to even consider thinking about anything else. She kicked at a pebble as she passed it and watched it as it skimmed the pavement and flew into the road where it was run over by a passing car. She followed the pavement and gradually made her way towards Albert Square.

Molly waved off Sarah's dad and ran up the steps, the Quattro was outside which meant that either her mum or Gene was home. She opened the door and stepped over the threshold. She shut the door and hung up her coat.

"HELLO?" she called as she proceeded to drag her overnight bag down the corridor. She caught sight of movement in the kitchen as made her way towards the open door. She recognised the familiar hulk that she had come to associate with Gene. She sighed.

"Heya," she walked past him with her bag and dumped it on her bed in her room she came back out after slipping off her shoes.

"Where's mum?" she asked him, Alex hadn't said Hi or responded to her call, that meant she was either asleep or out.

"Hello," Gene said. "She's gone to the shops, she'll be back soon," he told her and continued with putting away the dishes. He would leave it to Alex to see about Molly going to the hospital. He didn't feel it was his decision to make. He had brought his coat in and draped it over the back of one of the kitchen chairs and put Rowan's bracelet on the table. He wanted to see if he could find some box to put it in.

When he'd finished putting the dishes away he began to rummage in the drawers.

Molly saw the light flicker as it reflected off something shiny. She saw the bracelet on the table. She recognised it, she was sure she had seen someone wearing on almost identical recently. She walked over and picked it up. She studied it and realised who she had seen wearing one like it.

"Rowan has a bracelet like this," she commented.

Gene stopped rummaging and looked over.

"Yes, it's Rowan's bracelet in fact. It was broken." He left off the rummaging and went and pulled a chair out and gestured Molly to sit as he reached over to pull a chair out for himself. He was sure Alex would prefer to tell Molly but she wasn't here and he knew Molly would start asking questions. It was up to him. He rubbed his face and looked seriously at Molly.

"Rowan was attacked in the cafe this morning. The monster that did it is currently locked up, but Rowan is in the hospital. I found her bracelet on the pavement outside the cafe. It was broken so your mum and I took it to get it fixed and when she gets back I intend to take it to the hospital. I think it will be up to your mum whether or not the pair of you go along but I promised that girl I'd have it fixed and bring it back to her and I have no intention of breaking that promise so I'll be going myself no matter what. Now I have to find a box to put it in, if you've seen one it would be a great help," he told her. He had been careful not to sugar coat but also not to include any gory details, he hoped it would meet Alex's approval.

He drew in a deep breath, sniffed and swiped at his face and got back up to rummage in the kitchen drawers again.

Molly sat and listened to him, she thought nothing of the bracelet being broken but smiled slightly at the thought that Gene had fixed it for Rowan, and she looked up in alarm at his words.

"She's in hospital!"

Molly sat in shock for a moment. Then thought carefully.

"Hang on, I think I've got something in my room," she stood up and dashed into her room and rummaged around in her draws.

She had realized that Gene was not just a massive Neanderthal man. He was actually capable of emotion. He had said those words with passion and feeling. She knew he had given her a watered-down version but she would get the full story off her mum.

She found what she was looking for in her bottom draw, a black box, with a pink satin lining inside. She came out of her room and handed it to Gene.

"You can use this," she said.

He looked up in surprise and took the box from her.

"Thank you," he said and carefully picked up the bracelet. He was about to put it in the box when he noticed the faded engraving on the inside of one of the long pieces. "Claire~gra anois agus go deo acuisle mo chroi~Roland 1970."

Gene ran his thumb over it. He thought the foreign bit was Irish. He was pretty sure it was what Rowan was calling Chris now and realized where she'd got it. It was what her mother had called her father. He smiled in spite of himself.

He placed it in the box and closed the box. Then he propped his elbows on the table, laced his hands together and propped his chin on them and stared at the wall, waiting for Alex to get home.

A key turned in the lock and Molly looked up, jolted from her thoughts by her mother's arrival.

"Hey, Mum!" she called.

Alex looked up a little surprised as she heard Molly's voice.

"Hey, Molls," she smiled as her daughter ran towards her and caught her in a hug.

"How was the sleepover?"

Molly released Alex and shrugged.

"Good, watched movies, ate sweets, normal stuff," she yawned. Alex raised an eyebrow. And got very little or no sleep it seemed. She looked over at Gene and saw Molly's box. Pete had got her a pair of earrings for her 11th birthday a few years ago and had put them in the box that was far too big for one pair of earrings. Molly lost one immediately as it fell out when she opened the box. She raised an eyebrow and saw the look on Gene's face.

"What's wrong?"

Molly bit her lip. Alex surely knew about Rowan.

"Nothing really," Gene assured her. "Molly's been kind enough to loan the box for Rowan's bracelet. Need to be getting it over there. I said whether the pair of you come was up to you. I told her that Rowan was attacked and in hospital," he gave Alex a look to say he hadn't told the whole story.

He pulled on his coat, stuck the box in his pocket and pulled out the keys to the car.

Alex nodded. She smiled at him briefly to thank him and turned to Molly. Before she could speak Molly had asked a question that answered Alex's unspoken query.

"Can we go and see her mum? Please?"

Alex nodded with a smile. Molly grinned and ran to her room. Alex went and gave Gene a grateful hug.

"Thank you," she told him.

Molly came back out of her room and was seemingly oblivious to her mum hugging Gene. Her pockets were jangling with the familiar clink of coins.

"Molls, why d'you need money?" Alex asked, raising her head from Gene's chest.

"Because I'm going to get her some flowers," she shrugged. "Flowers cheer people up," she told them simply. And went to get her jacket and slip her shoes on.

Alex looked up at Gene and smiled. She kissed him.

"Did you see that? She didn't care" she smiled happily. Molly was accepting Gene or at least trying to.

"I did see that," Gene replied, slightly surprised. He kissed her and gave her bum a quick pat.

"Let's go," he spun the keys on his finger and headed outside.

Alex followed him and saw Molly waiting impatiently outside for him to open the car. She climbed in without hesitation once it was open and sat eager to go.

Alex smiled and slipped into the front seat next to Gene. She ignored the seatbelt as usual and looked back at Molly and saw hers was off too.

"Seatbelt, Molls," she said as Gene shut his door.

Molly pouted and folded her arms. The tell-tale sign of an approaching tantrum.

"You're not! You never do in this car," she argued.

Alex turned right round in her seat to face her daughter.

"Seatbelt. Now. Otherwise you're not going," she threatened.

Molly scowled and looked at Gene hopefully. Realising defeat she buckled herself in.

Satisfied Alex turned around to face the front. She smiled happily at Gene. Molly was accepting him, twice she had looked to him for support and she hadn't made a horrid facial expression about Alex and Gene having contact.

Gene was very careful not to smile at Molly's defiance. It wouldn't help Alex's authority at all. However, since she had seen fit to boss him about bedtime the previous night, he decided to get his own back. He looked at Alex and folded his arms, leaving the key dangling in the ignition.

"Seatbelt on," he said to her and waited.

Alex stared at him in shock. He was the one that told her NOT to wear a seatbelt. His exact words were 'You're a police officer not a bloody vicar! Take that seatbelt off!' She scanned his face to judge whether he was joking or not. She scowled at him seeing they weren't going to move until she buckled herself in.

Grudgingly she pulled the seatbelt and buckled herself in. He was doing this deliberately. She knew he was. She pursed her lips and folded her arms and scowled out of the windscreen.

Molly smiled delightedly. Her mum had got told. She couldn't help a laugh from escaping her. She grinned at Gene and happily watched her mother have a strop.

Gene allowed himself a small smile at Alex's tantrum as he started the car. Just to make a point he slammed the gas so the car leapt down the street then he swung the corner before reining in the wild driving.

He drove calmly to the hospital and parked. He got out of the car, shut the door and leaned on it and lit up a cigarette.

That had been fun, he had to admit.

Alex had to admit as much as she had hated Gene undermining her in front of Molly, not having to clutched painfully to the sides of her seat to avoid been thrown around like a rag-doll was very refreshing.

She was still pissed at him for telling her off though. Once he stopped she got out of the car and slammed the door as hard as she could.

Molly decided she rather liked Gene's driving. It was thrilling. She grinned the whole way through the journey and jumped out once he stopped. She smirked as her mum slammed the door. She wasn't happy.

Molly looked up at the hospital for a moment and ran inside.

"Molls! Where are you going?" Alex called after her. She didn't know which ward Rowan was in.

"Flowers!" Molly yelled back and ran into the hospital shop. She scanned the various bouquets. Some were wilting already so she would avoid those. She didn't know what kind of flowers Rowan would like. She decided to choose a colour-orientated one. Blue, pink or yellow? She debated. Blue was a sad colour and Molly didn't want Rowan to be sad. Pink was girly. Yellow was a sunny colour. She chewed her lip and picked up her chosen bouquet. She took it to the till and had paid for it by the time Alex had entered the little shop.

Alex smiled at the arrangement of flowers that Molly clutched carefully in her arms.

"Beautiful, Molls," she said and stroked her daughter's hair.

She came out with Molly and took Gene's hand, then remembered she was angry with him and dropped it immediately. She led Molly to Rowan's ward and looked through the door. Chris and Alyssa were there along with Alyssa's boyfriend.

Gene shook his head. What was wrong with the woman? Surely she had seen he was teasing! That he was merely getting her back for telling him it was bedtime!

Sometimes he got the distinct impression that she had different rules for the way they treated each other and this was one of them. He rubbed his face and wondered if it was because he'd driven the way he had with Molly in the car. He allowed that was a bit of a mistake, but he knew what he was doing and he would have stopped if he had thought there was any danger. It had only been for a short time.

No, she'd been mad from the moment he'd told her to put on the seatbelt. He crossed the lot and put his cigarette in the ash can by the sidewalk and joined them at the gift shop where Molly was picking out flowers.

He thought maybe she was done with her snit when she grabbed his hand but then she dropped it again. He ran a hand through his hair and followed them along.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan saw Alex through the door and waved.

Alex smiled at Rowan and waved back as she opened the door with her free hand to reveal Molly who was clutching her bunch of flowers.

She ushered her daughter inside and let the door swing shut behind her. Molly blushed slightly and nervously made her way over to Rowan's bedside. She smiled at her as she studied the damage inflicted upon the kind lady.

"I got you these. I hope you feel better soon," she told her quietly as she handed the flowers to Rowan. She tried to hide her shock at Rowan's visible bruises.

Alex smiled at her daughter's uneasiness and moved forward to sit on the edge of Rowan's bed.

"Are you feeling any better?"

Molly moved back and looked around for something to sit on. She looked up at Gene as she saw him lingering at the doorway. Had he and her mum had an argument? Molly's tummy turned over, a few days ago she would have loved that but now, she had grown to quite like Gene.

She gave him a weak smile and then wandered over to him. She took his hand.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa smiled at Alex and nodded at Molly as they came in. She smiled at the flowers Molly had brought and then looked behind her at Jack who was still reading over her shoulder.

She frowned at him in minor frustration, Rowan had given him something to do yet he was still poking his nose around in her answers to Gem's questions.

"Would it make it easier for you to read if I just gave you the paper?" she asked sarcastically and lifted her pen from the paper and held out her unfinished answers to him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan smiled and took the flowers.

"Oh, thank you Molly, these are lovely," Rowan said and swiped at her eye. "I'm feeling better already."

She leaned over to Chris and asked him to get something she could put them in. He nodded and went to see the nurse, nodding at the Guv as he went through the door.

Rowan looked at Alex and nodded.

"Yes. They gave me some more pain killer and the doctor has been to see me again. I had to have a few more stitches but no big deal," she sighed. "Looks like I'll still get to go home tomorrow. I'm glad, I don't actually like hospitals."

She looked around and then back at Alex. She frowned and hurriedly smoothed her face, trying to figure out the odd spikes in Alex's aura. She wanted to ask Alex if she was okay but there were too many people in the room. She saw Gene hovering by the door and smiled at him as she saw Molly take Gene's hand.

Gene glanced down at Molly with a raised eyebrow and then looked back up and saw Rowan smile at him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box and walked over to the bed, pulling Molly with him.

"Here ya are, love," he said holding out the box. Rowan looked at him and took the box and opened it and smiled when she saw her bracelet inside.

"Fixed now," he told her.

"Thank you, Mr. Hunt," Rowan said cheekily and handed him the bracelet and then held out her wrist. Gene's expression went flat but he let go of Molly's hand and put the bracelet on for Rowan. Rowan clasped his hand and squeezed it before letting it go. Gene cleared his throat and backed up to lean on the empty bed next to Rowan's.

Molly looked around for a chair as Gene released her hand. She spotted one near to where he was sitting and dragged it to Rowan's bedside. She looked over her shoulder at Gene and then looked at her mum. Something was clearly wrong. She wondered if it was her fault. Gene had got her mum back for telling her to put on a seat belt and had merely done the same thing to her. Molly bit her lip and fiddled with the hem of her top.

Chris came back with a plastic jug to put the flowers in and Rowan handed them to him.

Rowan looked at Molly.

"What are your plans when school is finished?" she asked the girl curiously.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack blushed at Alyssa's comment and backed up a step.

"Sorry, I'll stop," he apologized and gave Alyssa a pleading smile. "I'll go have a smoke," he said and put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

Alyssa smiled and closed her eyes at the smell that drifted off him as he came close. She shook her head as she opened her eyes and looked down at her questions again after a brief glance at Rowan.

"I'll go too," Chris said as he finished putting the flowers in the jug. He touched Rowan's hand and she winked as he turned to follow Jack outside.

Rowan glanced away from Molly and looked at Alex with a half smile on her face as she shifted her eyes in Gene's direction and then back. Gene ran his hands through his hair and got up to go outside too. Rowan snorted and began to giggle as soon as the door closed then looked back at Molly.

"So, plans for summer while here. I had a thought maybe if your mom would let you maybe you could help out for a couple hours a day at the café. I'll pay you of course," Rowan suggested and gave Alex a quick look.

Alex smiled at Rowan's offer and nodded her appreciation. She hadn't looked at Gene since she had released his hand. She knew she was probably being unreasonable but in her mind it made sense. He had deliberately undermined her in front of her daughter. He had done it on purpose. She sighed and looked down at Molly, she was distracted and fiddling with her top, she only did that when something was worrying her or she was anxious.

Molly stopped playing with her clothes and composed her face into a bright smile.

"You're offering me a job? Really?" She replied excitedly. It meant that she wouldn't have to be in the police station, she had done that almost every summer since she was considered old enough to be able to deal with it. It was either that or stay with Evan, and as much as she loved her godfather he was not the ideal choice for a fun summer adult. A job would be something different and meant she would be able to have a valid excuse to avoid going to work with her mum.

"I didn't really have anything planned. I was going to go with the flow" she shrugged. Going with the flow no doubt meant 'working' with Alex.

Molly turned to her mother.

"Can I?"

Alex smiled and nodded at her. "But you have to do everything Rowan tells you," she said sternly before smiling reassuringly at her.

Molly nodded eagerly and turned back to Rowan a grin plastered over her face.

"Yes, really," Rowan assured and smiled when Alex agreed. "Of course, can't do anything until the café is my own again. However, I have another request for a morning meeting assortment and I will need help with that. I can do that at home if you're willing to help. I warn you though, it can be really unpleasant having to taste all the cakes and things to make sure they turned out all right," Rowan joked. She glanced at Alex and saw her aura spike again. She turned back to Molly.

"Can you do me a huge favor? Can you ask the nurse if I can have some coffee? Please?" Rowan knew she could just press the call button for the nurse but she wanted to ask Alex what was wrong and didn't think she'd talk in front of Molly.

Molly's eyes grew wide in anticipation at the thought of being paid to eat Rowan's cooking. If it was anything like the buffet at that party in the pub then working in the cafe would be a dream job.

Alex smiled at the tell-tale signs of her daughter's excitement growing. She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. She was about to send Rowan another grateful look when she sent Molly away. Alex looked at her in confusion as the little girl danced out in pursuit of a nurse. Why hadn't she pressed the call button?

Once Molly had left Rowan grabbed Alex's hand and looked at her. "What's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

Her eyes widened in shock at Rowan's sudden actions but let her hand stay in the other woman's grasp.

"What makes you think I'm upset?" she challenged defensively.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene leaned against the wall outside and sighed as he lit his cigarette. Chris glanced at the Guv but wasn't sure if he should ask what was wrong. He decided against it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa kept her eyes on the paper before her but bit her lip. Alex's voice was sharp. She was hiding something or unwilling to tell her troubles. She was tempted to look up at the two women and watch the little scene before her but thought better of it. She stayed silent and tried to look absorbed in Gem's questions.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly looked around for a nurse that didn't look too busy. She knew that they probably had more important stuff to do than ferry coffee from patient to patient. If she couldn't find a free one then Molly had decided to get one herself. Visitors could get coffee from the coffee machine, and she still had change jangling in her pocket that was left over from when she had bought the flowers.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan raised an eyebrow and looked at Alex.

"What indeed?" she asked softly. "Alex, I can feel it radiating from you," Rowan said and squeezed Alex's hand.

"Gene's upset and so is she," Rowan gestured in the direction of the door to indicate Molly. "So, please, what is wrong?"

Alex slipped her hand from Rowan's grasp and chewed the inside of her lip. She exhaled sharply and looked after Molly. She saw the young girl tailing a nurse as she was clearly lead somewhere. Her expression softened as she admitted the truth in Rowan's words to herself.

"I'm fine," she attempted to reassure her.

Alyssa finally looked up. She took one look at Alex's face and was unconvinced. Rowan was right. Alex's behaviour was evasive.

Rowan snorted.

"What did he do that's got you in such a state? Was it really so bad because Molly went to his side when he was stood over there avoiding you and she took his hand. I think that's saying something."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene chained another cigarette, unwilling to go back in and face Alex's hostility. Any other time, she would have found him teasing her back the way he had funny. Now, she seemed to be on an unbelievably short fuse. He could not figure the woman out. Although, now Molly seemed to be warming to him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly followed the nurse back into the room and went back to her seat. She smiled brightly at her mum and Rowan and looked at Alyssa curiously. She had seen her before at the pub but she hadn't really been socialising.

Alex moved back slightly, grateful for Molly's timing. She wasn't ready to tell anyone about the baby yet and she fully intended the first person she told to be Gene.

Rowan huffed out a breath and hid her annoyance at the timing. She smiled back at Molly and peered over at Alyssa to see how she was doing on the questions.

She glanced at Alex. She hated seeing people so upset but Alex didn't seem willing to talk about what Gene might have done to upset her.

"So, how goes it there," Rowan asked Alyssa with a gesture at the papers and leaned back against the pillows.

Jack felt ridiculous standing there and not saying anything. He exhaled smoke and glanced at Gene.

"So, been back to Manchester recently?"

Gene looked at him in surprise and shook his head.

"I haven't either, not since I've come here," Jack remarked.

"I remember reading about you in the papers," Gene told him. "Nasty business that."

"Yes, it was," Jack agreed softly. "I should go back in."

He stuck his cigarette in the ash can and headed for the door.

Gene nodded and looked over at Chris.

"Yea, me too," Chris said and followed Jack in.

Gene watched them go and then kicked the ash can before shoving his cigarette in it and then heading back inside.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa swept a lock of hair behind her ear as she looked up at Rowan. She glanced back down at what she was supposed to be doing and looked at the last question.

"One more and I'm done," she smiled back. Her gaze drifted to Alex who had stood off the bed and was looking around the room. She raised her eyebrows at Rowan and sighed.

Alex looked back at the two women and decided she needed to get out of the room.

"Anyone want anything from the coffee machine?" she offered as an excuse.

Alyssa shook her head and gave Rowan a look. Molly nodded.

"Can I please have a hot chocolate?"

"No, thank you, Alex," Rowan replied. She watched her leave the room, wishing she could help.

Alex nodded at her daughter and swept out of the room. The coffee machine was near the entrance to the ward and she got there as Jack came through the doors. She spotted Chris and sighed. Gene wouldn't be far behind.

Rowan looked back at Alyssa and sighed and then smiled when Chris came back in the room. He leaned over and kissed her before he sat back down in the chair next to her bed.

Jack walked up behind Alyssa and put his chin on her shoulder and grinned cheekily at her and tugged on a lock of her hair before standing back up and bringing another chair over to sit next to her. He looked over at Molly.

"So, you going to be one of my new students when school starts again?" he asked her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene walked up to Alex at the coffee machine and stood next to her. He shoved his hands in his pockets and cleared his throat.

"I'm not sure what it is I've done, Alex, but I'm sorry whatever it is. My jokes seem to go all wrong lately, I seem to go all wrong lately. I don't know why but," he shrugged, "there it is."

Alex looked around at him. She was torn in two. Part of her crumbled at his words and was desperate to fall into his arms and tell him everything, about the baby, the mess in her head, just everything. She wanted to apologise profusely and reassure him.

But the other half of her still held the stony demeanour. She didn't want his apology. She wanted him to leave her be until she was ready to talk. That part was frustrated by his presence.

Alex compromised with herself. She left the coffee dripping into the polyester cup and cautiously moved towards him. She reached out and touched his cheek.

"It's not you Gene. I've got a lot going on in my head that I'm not ready to share yet. If I'm waspish with you I don't mean it," she told him with a small sigh. She reached up and kissed his cheek gently, he hadn't shaved and the stubble grazed her cheek deliciously as she pulled away. She blinked back the tears that had threatened her for most of the day and that his words had brought to the surface again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa narrowed her eyes at him in mock annoyance and reached a hand up to flatten her hair where he had messed it up. She looked down at the paper and wrote a lengthy answer. She finished and re-read everything she had wrote. She cringed slightly at the way she had rambled on in places, going completely off the topic. She sighed and handed the paper back to Rowan.

Molly looked up at Jack. His school? Was he the head of Walford High? Molly shrugged.

"Maybe. Depends on what I feel like doing," she replied vaguely.

Rowan wrinkled her nose at Alyssa and folded up the papers with her answers on it.

"Gem loves it when people ramble on," Rowan told her. "So what are you two up to tonight?

Jack raised his eyebrows at Molly's answer and shrugged. "Well, I'll give your mum some brochures about Walford High just in case."

He turned to Alyssa and grinned at Rowan's question. "Good question," he commented.

Gene wrapped his arms around Alex and gave her a squeeze and then hurriedly stepped back. He tweaked her chin and went back into Rowan's room.

Alex breathed him in as he hugged her and shook her head as he walked away. No words of wisdom from the Gene Genie then. She had expected that. He hadn't questioned either which she was grateful for. She picked up the coffee and pressed the button for hot chocolate.

Rowan nearly breathed an audible sigh of relief that Gene didn't seem upset anymore. She hoped whatever was up with Alex they had worked it out.

Alyssa smiled a little relieved at Rowan's comment. She looked at Jack and smiled cheekily at him.

"I'm sure we can find something to do," she said with a shrug.

Molly nodded at Jack. She looked around and swung her legs as she started to feel bored. She looked up at Gene as she spotted him and smiled to herself and then looked back at her legs and resumed her activities.

"Dinner and bowling?" Jack suggested, a half-smile on his face.

Rowan looked at the ceiling and then back at Alyssa and grinned.

Rowan chuckled at Jack's tone.

Gene walked over and stood near Molly and leaned against the other bed and waited for Alex to come back in.

"Well, Drake and I need to go over to the station now, check on how things are progressing."

Molly looked up at Gene as he came over and stopped swinging her feet. Drake. He meant her mum. This could get confusing.

Rowan looked at him and nodded.

"Any idea when you'll be finished with the cafe?" she asked.

"Shouldn't be long, most of the evidence isn't there. It helps he admitted everything," Gene replied quietly.

Rowan gave a quick nod and felt Chris clutch her hand. Rowan looked at him and then up at the door as Bianca poked her head in.

"Howaya?" she greeted.

Rowan nodded. "I'm okay, come on in."

Bianca walked in, Peter trailing in behind her with another bag of grapes clutched in his hands.

Chris stood up and moved so Bianca could sit down.

"Not staying long, we just wanted to stop in and see how you are. I told Ricky any extra time you need for my help you have it."

"Thanks, Bianca, I'll likely need it."

"Me too," Peter put in as he handed the bag to Rowan.

She smiled gratefully at him.

"Oh, this is Molly and she's going to also coming in and helping out," Rowan said gesturing at her. She turned to Molly.

"This is Bianca, she works at the cafe with me and Peter is also helping out for the summer," Rowan introduced.

Molly stared inquisitively at the new people as they came in. She smiled shyly at them and looked at the boy. Peter and Bianca. Okay. She memorized the names and faces and made her smile more welcoming.

"Hey," she said to them as Rowan made the introduction.

"All right?" Bianca nodded to Molly and smiled.

Peter gave Molly a quick wave and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"We best move," Gene said and patted Molly's back. He walked to Rowan and patted the top of her head.

Molly looked back up at Gene as he left and slid off the seat to follow him. She gave Rowan a careful hug goodbye and wished her well then waved at the others and hurried after Gene.

Rowan patted Molly on the back as the girl hugged her.

"Take care of yourself and keep him in line," Gene gestured at Chris.

"Yes, Mr. Hunt," Rowan replied flippantly and wrinkled her nose at him. He sighed and rolled his eyes and walked out to the hall to wait for Molly and Alex.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa chuckled at Jack's suggestion and nodded. She hadn't been bowling in ages. She was also eager to win.

"I'll kick your ass at bowling," she informed him, her cheeky smile becoming more prominent. Her gaze drifted to Rowan and she cocked an eyebrow at her before returning to Jack, her eyes shimmering with the promise of a challenge.

"Oh, will you now?" Jack said with a grin.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex came back with a hot chocolate for Molly and saw her and Gene loitering outside Rowan's room. One look at Gene's face told her he was impatient to go. She handed Molly the hot chocolate which she took eagerly and instantly blew to cool it. Alex squeezed Gene's wrist as she passed him to say goodbye to Rowan. She felt she had some major making up to do.

Alex entered Rowan's room and smiled at her as she approached.

Rowan looked up at Alex as she came into the room.

"Thank you," she said. She was glad to notice Alex didn't seem to be upset anymore but there was still something odd about the woman's aura she couldn't place.

"I'll see you soon. We'll try to clear the café of forensics as soon as we can for you," she assured her and gave her hand a quick squeeze. She nodded at Alyssa, Jack, Chris And the others before releasing Rowan's hand and sweeping out of the room with a sip of her coffee.

Rowan chuckled at Alyssa and looked back at Bianca.

"Look, I'll leave you to it, yea?" Bianca said and patted Rowan's shoulder. "Gotta make the kids' tea. Let me know when we're back in business."

"I will as soon as I know," Rowan nodded.

"Yeah, I'll um, see you Rowan," Peter finally said and turned to leave.

"Thank you, Peter," Rowan called after him and let Bianca give her a quick hug.

She watched them all leave and sighed. She put her face in her hands and would have wept if she'd been able. She looked at Alyssa and smiled to cover. She didn't want anyone to see she was upset.

"So, suppose I should call the bookies and put my money on you then?" she joked to Alyssa.

Alyssa grinned back and tapped his nose.

"Yes, I will. I get competitive" she warned him, she knew full well that if he was beating her then she would cheat. She had a few distractions up her sleeve if that was the case.

She turned back to Rowan with a laugh.

"That depends on my odds," she replied back.

Rowan and Jack laughed at the same time.

"I probably shouldn't bet on a sure thing," Rowan chuckled and looked at Chris as he sat down next to her and rummaged in the bag of grapes.

"So, should we shove off then?" Jack asked Alyssa.

Rowan grabbed the grapes back from Chris and popped one in her mouth.

"I'll keep you posted what time I'm out tomorrow," Rowan told her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Alex returned to Molly and Gene and paused to watch them for a moment. Molly seemed more comfortable in Gene's presence. She was quite happily leaning against the wall sipping her drink and occasionally blowing to cool it.

Alex walked over. She had noticed the sign for the pharmacy when they had come in and knew that she could get what she wanted there. She would have to find some excuse. Summer was nearly here, Molly's hay fever would kick in soon. She could get some eye drops and tablets for her aswell.

"I need to pop to the pharmacy before we leave. Won't be a moment," she told him and turned in the other direction as she rummaged in her bag for her purse.

She returned a few minutes later. The pregnancy test and receipt was safely in the zip pocket of her bag while she carried a white paper bag with Molly's hay fever medication inside.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz grumbled as her phone beeped again. She set down her glass and dug around trying to locate her phone. She found it after some intense rummaging. Fumbling slightly due to the effect of the wine she read the text.

Shaz sat back down and thought. Deciding that the size of her desire to see him was bigger than her current amount of common sense and therefore overruled it, she fired one back.

"5 mins. S"

Shaz grabbed her coat and switched off the TV. She grabbed her keys and ran out of the flat. She navigated the quiet streets with considerable ease and walked through the reception of the B&B and found room 7. She knocked on the door.

Bradley jumped out of his light doze at the knock on the door. He shook his head to clear it and rubbed his face as he walked to the door and opened it.

He was delighted to see Shaz standing there. He pulled her into the room and into his arms and kissed her, shutting the door closed with his foot.

Shaz wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. She heard the door shut and smiled. She broke the kiss.

"Bradley," she whispered and planted a quick kiss on his jaw. "Well done on the breakthrough with the money. That woman is sneaky. 4 accounts!" she exclaimed.

She wanted to give her congratulations in person rather than just by text. She was still curious why he hadn't called her to tell her and left it to the techy instead.

"Thank you, Shaz," Bradley said as he ran his hands over her arms. He closed his hands around them and moved her over to sit on the bed.

"It wasn't that bit though, we weren't looking for it by the monetary amount. I finally remembered where I'd seen that sort of routing number before. It's an American bank we worked with once, but just the once so it took a while to remember. She'd have been a lot more clever with multiple accounts if they hadn't been linked," he explained as he unbuttoned her top and slid it from her shoulders. He removed her bra and caressed her bare flesh as he leaned towards her.

He kissed her neck, moving up to her ear.

"We'll find out Monday if we can get the money back or just freeze it. The contact I had there is pretty confident they'll cooperate since the money is stolen, though they may want to talk to someone in charge," he paused to yank off his own shirt and went back to kissing her neck again.

He moved down to her breasts.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you myself but I didn't want you to think I was trying to get you to talk to me. I didn't know the tech would call," he chuckled and laid her back on the bed and put his mouth back to work on her breasts.

Shaz moved her hands to hold his hips and began tracing the patterns that his muscles made on his back. Her fingers followed the indents religiously up the contours of his back as she thought.

"Would I count as the 'someone in charge'? Or would the Guv have to be spoken to?" she questioned him; her speech was punctuated with small gasps and moans at the actions of his lips on her skin. His mouth was clever, a lot cleverer than Chris' had been, she mused.

"And if it's something to do with work, you are obliged to talk to me. I'm in charge remember!" she told him sternly trying to resist vocalising her body's reaction to him as he worked, she wanted to sound authoritative, for the moment anyway.

Bradley lifted his face to hers and replaced his mouth with his hands.

"I can let them talk to you first and if they need to speak to someone higher then I suppose they'll say so," he explained, his mouth by her ear and slid his hands to her waist to unfasten her jeans.

"I'm sorry for not informing you, ma'am," he breathed into her ear. "It won't happen again."

He slid a hand into her jeans and worked it between her legs and touched her.

"I'll take whatever punishment you think is necessary," he added, his voice thick with lust as he looked into her eyes.

Shaz threw her head back as his hand slid under her waistband and crept inside her jeans. She let out some incoherent mutterings and then took his face between her hands. She raised her head and pulled his down simultaneously as she took his lips and kissed him demandingly.

"Stop talking," she breathed into his mouth and kissed him again.

Bradley broke off the kiss and stood up long enough to pull the rest of her clothes off and divest himself of his own. He crawled back onto the bed moving between her legs and kissed her as he buried himself inside her...

Bradley rolled onto the bed gasping for air. Shaz was simply something else. He looked over at her and twined his fingers with hers.

Shaz turned her head to glance at him and squeezed his hand briefly. He certainly knew how to wear her out. She didn't think she had ever been this tired. He was incredible though. He did things to her that she had never dreamed of.

Bradley rolled up onto his side and propped his head in his hand.

"I really am thinking of leaving her you know, Stacey I mean. I tried to talk to her again before I left and came here. It was a disaster," he sighed.

Shaz looked at him a little alarmed. This was uncomfortable. She turned her head around to face him properly.

"You mustn't give up, Bradley. You love her. It's obvious," she insisted.

"I don't know Shaz. I'm so tired of trying. When she told me to leave her alone earlier I felt relieved to be honest." He ran a hand through his hair and flopped onto his back.

Shaz sat up to get a better look at him as he lay back. Clearly his wife was a fool. He was gorgeous. She sighed and drew her legs underneath her.

"She's probably just anxious about the baby. Maybe she wants to feel independent and she's trying to cope on her own. Prove something to herself?" she suggested.

Bradley shrugged.

"She doesn't seem to mind anyone else being around and fussing over her," he sighed and rubbed his face. "I don't want to think about it anymore," he glanced at her and moved onto his side again to face her. He reached for his phone and looked at the time and showed her.

"Why don't we take a shower, order in a pizza and watch Dr. Who?" he suggested.

Shaz smiled at the idea of Doctor Who. She nodded encouragingly and stretched before slipping off the bed. She wasn't especially hungry. Food was not the first thing on her mind right now.

Bradley smiled and led her to the bathroom.

"Let's get you washed up," he breathed in her ear as he slid his hands over her flesh and lifted her into the bath.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Stacey came downstairs and discovered Bradley was gone. She noticed Abi in the kitchen and asked if she'd seen him.

"I think he left, don't know where he went though," Abi shrugged.

Stacey frowned and went outside. She walked across the Square looking for Bradley. She walked across to the pub and ran into Ryan as he was walking out.

"Sorry, Stace," Ryan said as he grabbed her arms to steady her.

"Thanks for watching," she snapped and jerked from his grasp.

"No need to be nasty," Ryan grouched and turned away.

Stacey sighed.

"Ryan, I'm sorry. Just in a bad mood," Stacey explained.

"Aren't we all," he agreed.

"Have you seen Bradley?"

"No, sorry," he gave her a quick smile and walked away.

Stacey put a hand on her belly and watched Ryan walk away. Now she was back and he was still around, she wondered anew if she should tell him that he was the father.

Stacey turned around and nearly walked over Abi and Lauren who had decided to come after her and help her look.

"Nobody's seen him anywhere," said Abi. Lauren nodded in agreement.

"Well, that's a bit weird," Stacey commented.

"Not so weird," a husky female voice spoke from behind her. Stacey turned around and saw Janine standing there.

"What are you on about?"

"Well," Janine began as she licked her lip, "you have to admit the time away has done him good. Looks like he was working out and with his hair longer, well, who would recognize him? He's almost fit you could say," Janine prodded and then turned and flounced away.

Stacey glared after her. Bradley didn't look _that _different did he? she wondered.

"Let's go home," Stacey said and turned and stalked back to the house. Ryan stood in the shadow of a building and watched Stacey walk home then glanced over at Janine. He really was getting tired of her pettiness.


	37. Chapter 37

We do not own Eastenders, Ashes to Ashes or Waterloo Road

**Chapter 37**

Alyssa nodded at him then turned her head and smiled brightly at Rowan as she rose from her chair. She leant over and gave her a hug. She was careful not to hurt her but still she clung tightly to her best friend.

Rowan clung to Alyssa.

"I want to know the second they tell you when you're allowed out. I don't care whether it's the middle of the night" she whispered before she let go.

"I don't think they'll release me in the middle of the night," Rowan giggled.

Alyssa straightened up and squeezed Rowan's hand. Rowan squeezed her hand back. Alyssa let go and took Jack's instead.

"See you soon," she promised and smiled at both Rowan and Chris before allowing Jack to lead her away.

Jack walked over and gave Rowan a quick peck on the cheek. She blushed and waved them off.

"See you tomorrow."

She waited until she was sure they were gone before turning to Chris.

"Hold me please."

Chris looked at her, startled and then took her in his arms and held her as she sobbed.

"Ro, it's okay, shhh," he stroked her hair.

She got control of herself and sniffed.

"Sorry, everyone is just so worried and upset I just, I'm a bit overwhelmed," Rowan said softly.

Chris nodded in understanding. He climbed onto the bed and laid down next to her and held her close. He watched Rowan settle in his arms and drift off. He stroked her hair and cursed himself soundly again for not being there to protect her. He sighed and rested his cheek on the top of her head and nodded off.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\

Chris woke up as the nurse brought in Rowan's dinner and placed it on the table. He rubbed at his eyes as she left and slowly untangled himself from Rowan and stood and stretched. He was hungry himself.

Rowan stirred but kept on sleeping. He leaned over and kissed her and then went in search of something to eat.

Rowan woke up and looked around. Chris was gone and there was a dinner tray on the table. She reached for the table and hissed in pain but managed to get two fingers hooked on it and drag it close. She ate the food with little enthusiasm and sighed.

She spotted the bag of grapes and smiled as she reached for it and pulled some out to munch on.

Chris returned a short time later. He sat next to her on the bed.

"You should go home to sleep," she told him. "I don't think they'll let you get away with sleeping with me for the night."

"Need a shower and all," he muttered, unhappy with the idea of leaving her alone but understanding her reasoning. He leaned back next to her and grabbed a grape out of the bag.

"I'll go when they kick me out," he said with a grin and kissed her.

About an hour later the nurse walked in. She checked Rowan over and gave a satisfied nod. She then turned her attention to Chris.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to leave, sir," she told him. Chris knew better than to argue as much as he hated the idea of leaving Rowan alone.

He waited until the nurse left and gave Rowan a long kiss.

"I'll call you when I get to leave," she told him and picked up her journal. "Here, Alyssa forgot this. Go ahead and take it back to the flat and give it to her if she's there."

Chris nodded and kissed her one last time before heading out the door.

Rowan switched on the TV and watched it blankly until she fell asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa looked back briefly and saw Rowan hidden from view by Chris. She smiled at the couple. They were so good together. She tightened her grip on Jack's hand as they walked through the hospital back to the car. She let go as he went to open the car.

"Thank you" she told him sincerely before he could unlock the door and get inside. She wasn't sure how she would have managed today if it weren't for Jack. He had kept her positive and soothed her when she broke down. It was because of him that she wasn't a burbling wreck right now.

"Any time," Jack said softly and folded her in his arms. He slowly let her go and put his hand on her cheek and smiled at her. He reached down and opened the door for her.

Alyssa leant her cheek into the warmth of his hand then turned her face to kiss it tenderly, before she moved and slipped inside his car. She relaxed into the seat and buckled herself in as he got in the other side.

Jack drove her to a bowling alley he'd heard some of the students mention. He pointed at the chippy next door to it and looked at Alyssa.

"So, do you need to fuel up before you kick my ass?" he asked her with a grin as he got out of the car.

Alyssa shook her head. She wasn't hungry. She hadn't been especially hungry when he had cooked for her earlier but she had eaten it anyway. She got out of the car.

"I don't need sustenance to beat you Jack, I can do it naturally" she replied cheekily. If he wanted food she would probably snaffle a few chips, just to keep her going, but she didn't feel she could eat a whole portion.

Jack chuckled at her remark and slung an arm around her shoulder as they went inside. He recognized a number of students from the school and began to wish he'd suggested somewhere else. He led her to a likely-looking open lane after they got their shoes and gamely picked up one of the balls. He turned and looked at Alyssa.

"So, are you going to show me how to do this or what?"

Alyssa smirked at him and typed their names into the little machine. Happy and ready to go she chewed her lip as she looked at the variety of bowling balls on offer. She picked up a deep green one and tested the weight. Happy with it, she stepped up to the mark and took her position, she looked back at him.

"Watch and learn," she said to him and then faced the pins. Her face changed to one of pure concentration as she swung her arm back and then released the ball. She took a step back and then turned to walk back to him without watching what was happening on the lane or seeing if she had hit her target.

Jack was happy to watch Alyssa as she threw the ball. He grinned at her as she walked back to him not even watching as the ball knocked all the pins down.

"I'm impressed, now really, are you going to teach me or not?" he asked. He slid an arm around her shoulders and leaned his face close to hers. "I have a confession, I just threw the bowling idea off the top of my head. I don't actually know how." He chuckled. "I had no idea you'd jump on it like that."

Alyssa looked at him in shock. He had never been bowling! she slipped an arm around his waist and kissed his cheek.

"You've never been bowling?" she questioned incredulously. She shook her head and grabbed his hand.

She pointed to the row of bowling balls with her free hand.

"First thing, pick one of those out," she told him.

She looked up at the screen to check how many pins she had knocked over. Why hadn't he said something before. She had gone on about how she was going to kick his ass at bowling and all the time he hadn't a clue how to play. She blushed, but was determined to teach him. Bowling was not a hard game.

Jack gamely followed her instructions. He looked up and down at all the other people, to see what they were doing. He took several rapid steps forward, swung his arm to release the ball and promptly tripped and fell flat. He groaned in disgust as the ball slipped from his hand and went into the gutter.

He levered himself up and walked over to Alyssa and gave her a shamefaced grin. She was marking his score.

"That counts?" he asked in mock outrage. He picked up another ball. He gave a couple of experimental swings and this time kept his eyes facing front as he quickly stepped forward and smoothly released the ball. He turned and held out his arms.

"I stayed up that time," he said with a grin as he walked back to her, not bothering to look at where the ball ended up. "I could use a drink, how about you? Beer?"

Alyssa laughed and peered over his shoulder to watch what happened to the pins.

To her delight he had managed to knock some of them down.

She nodded. "Beer is fine," she smiled at him.

Jack put a hand on her cheek and then went to get them a couple of beers. He nodded at the occasional student who hailed him, but turned to gaze at Alyssa as he waited for the drinks. He had to admit to himself he was falling for her. He wasn't sure he was ready for it. He paid for the beers and handed Alyssa hers when he got back.

Alyssa had chosen a ball and weighed it against another while he had been gone.

She took a sip of the beer and grinned at him before going up to the lane with her chosen ball.

She was still fairly shocked that he had never been bowling before. It seemed to her such a normal pastime, if you didn't know what to do for your birthday, you went bowling.

If you felt competitive, you went bowling. It seemed such a natural thing. She sighed and released the ball and sent it spinning down the lane.

She swept around and took another gulp of her drink before tilting her head to look at the screen.

Jack began to wonder if Alyssa was somehow upset that he didn't know how to bowl. It was something that never crossed his mind.

He'd always spent spare time in the pub. But he liked watching her. He wondered if she knew how to shoot pool and if he could control himself enough to teach her how to play if she didn't.

He would endeavor to do better on his next turn.

Alyssa smiled at her score, she hadn't knocked them all down but had got most. She waited for her ball to come back through and then threw it once more. She turned back to Jack smiling.

"Your go," she said sweetly and swigged her beer as she watched him.

Jack tapped her on the nose as he walked by and picked up the ball. He thought he was getting the hang of it and did much better than previously. He was determined to impress her. He hadn't realized she was quite so competitive which meant she would want a challenge. He wondered if he would be able to distract her at all.

He put his hands on her arms after he took his turn and leaned down to whisper in her ear and pressed against her briefly. He gazed at her innocently as he took a drink of his beer and gestured for her to take her turn.

Alyssa's eyes widened. She struggled with her desire to show him how much she approved of what he had said. She bit her lip and fought back her reaction to his words. So he wanted to play dirty? She smiled as she picked up her ball, she intended to ignore it for now, however if it got any worse then she would have to fight back. His mind was filthy.

She closed her eyes as she faced the lane and took all thoughts that he had evoked in her mind and put them to the back of her mind. Focused, Alyssa threw the ball. She whipped around grinning and took a swig of her beer.

His eyebrows flew up but he schooled his expression quickly before she turned back. Clearly that wasn't going to work. He shoved his hands in his pockets and gave her a winning smile. He raised his beer to her and took a drink. He didn't mind losing but he regretted he couldn't be more of a challenge for her.

However, he had thoroughly enjoyed whispering in her ear. He was definitely going to have to do it again. He gamely took his turn and tried to do better.

Alyssa took a seat as she watched him. She sat quietly and studied his movements. She had to admit, the view of his arse from her was very flattering. She smiled to herself and sipped her drink. He was getting the hang of it. She watched the ball go flying down the lane and noted how many pins it knocked down, she beamed at him.

Jack walked back over and realized the drinks were getting low.

"Another round?" he asked her. Maybe he should try getting her drunk.

Alyssa nodded. She drained the rest of her drink and smiled.

"I'll get this round" she said and pulled out her purse. Before he could protest she started over towards the bar. She flashed the barman a smile and handed over the cash for a refill on their drinks. She carried them back over and handed one to him before setting hers down and picking up a ball.

"My go?"

Jack nodded and went to get some food while she took her turn. He was starving even if she wasn't hungry. He got her some chips anyway.

After a couple of hours his game had improved slightly, at least to the point he thought he was making a good showing but he was getting tired. It had been a long day.

He slid his arms around her waist as she walked back after finishing a turn.

"Let's get out of here," he said low in her ear.

Alyssa nodded and kissed his cheek. She was feeling sleepy and wanted it to be tomorrow so that Rowan would be home. She missed her best friend and the house lacked something when Rowan's presence wasn't there. She placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Thank you for everything today, I don't think I would have coped as well without you," she told him quietly as she slid her hands down his chest and took his hand.

Jack drove her back to her flat, trying to keep his yawns under control. He was glad he'd only had three beers or he'd be in bad shape. He pulled up and parked.

"Can I walk you to the door?" he asked, making his voice crack and putting on a show of being a nervous teenager by clearing his throat and fidgeting in his seat.

Alyssa laughed at his behaviour; she looped her hair behind her ear and grinned at him. She nodded and got out of the car. He really was a Muppet at times. She loved that he could make her laugh. She shut the door behind her and waited for him. She let him escort her to her door.

"I don't suppose you want to come in for coffee?" she mumbled and she fiddled with the key in her hands, not opening the door just yet.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels.

"As long as it's just coffee, I'll get in trouble if I'm late getting home. Mum'll have a cow," he grinned, keeping up the pretence. He loved hearing her laugh.

He leaned closer to her and cleared his throat again.

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered, his eyes full of laughter.

He had cleared his throat. Either he was aware that he habitually did that when he was nervous or uneasy, or he actually was nervous. She smiled.

Alyssa bit back the giggles and nodded her head at him shyly to confirm her approval and took a tiny step towards him. Her eyes shining with mirth.

Jack brushed his lips against hers and it was his undoing. He dropped the pretence and pulled her tightly into his embrace and kissed her deeply. He broke off the kiss and looked at her.

"I vote we skip the coffee, I'd rather have something else," he said, his voice low and husky.

Alyssa looked up at him. Her eyes were wide; he had startled her slightly at his loss of control. She rubbed her hands up his arms.

"Won't your mum be angry if you're back late?" she asked him breathlessly.

"I'm not bothered," Jack replied, "and I'm not so tired I can't…." he broke off and started whispering in her ear as he slid his hand down her back and to her arse and pressed her to him.

Chris walked up to the flat and hesitated as he saw Jack and Alyssa standing on the steps locked in a clinch. He cleared his throat noisily and waved when they looked at him.

"All okay?" Jack asked as she shifted Alyssa out of Chris' way.

Alyssa looked on as Chris walked up and tried to stifle her reaction to Jack's whispered words. She watched Chris retreat.

"Yea, nurses kicked me out. She'll call when it's time to go but I don't plan to wait that long," he unlocked the door and shoved the brick they used to hold the door open in front of it with his foot.

"Night, Chris," she called after him as his figure faded into the darkness of the house.

"Good night," he said as he headed up the stairs and into the flat. He grabbed a quick shower and crawled into the empty bed.

She looked back at Jack and locked her arms around his neck.

"He's missing her already," she sighed.

"She does make her presence felt," Jack agreed and hastily added, "I meant that in a nice way."

He ran his fingers through her hair as he looked at her.

"Are we going up?" he asked her and leaned close to her again. "I'd like to get you into bed if you're agreeable."

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow at her as he put his hands on her hips and pulled her close to him to let her know what he was thinking.

Alyssa smiled at him and nodded. She kissed him briefly and took one of his hands.

"I quite like that idea," she murmured to him

Alyssa dislodged the brick and led him upstairs, putting her keys back in her trouser pocket as she went. She got into the flat and listened. She could hear Chris' breathing from his and Rowan's room, she put a finger to her lips and dropped Jack's hand so she could quietly shut the door behind him as he entered behind her.

The lights in the flat were off and Alyssa decided not to turn them on. What was the point? She didn't think they would get around to using any other rooms and they both knew the way to her bedroom. The light was dim and fading but there was just enough to see by. She kissed the back of his neck as she passed him and linked her fingers with his as she moved towards her room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly took Alex's hand and noticed she had discarded her coffee. Molly gulped down the remainder of the hot, chocolaty liquid and threw the polystyrene cup in the nearest bin. She looked around at Gene once she reached the car and beamed at him as she got in.

Alex smiled nervously at him as she followed her daughter's example and got in. This time she buckled her seatbelt. She looked at him as he got in.

"So, work or home?"

"I need to check how things are at the station. Need to make sure that scrote is still alive as much as I'd like to see otherwise," he grumbled. "Then we can go home unless there's something else you'd rather do."

He started up the car and drove carefully to the station. He swept out of the car and went inside without waiting to see if Alex was going to go into the station too. He wanted to be done quickly.

He checked on the cells, Brian in particular, and swallowed against the gagging sensation in his throat. He let out a long breath and walked away to find Peterson and make sure all was in order.

He handed Peterson the tape Rowan had given him.

"This is the victim's statement. I'll read the transcript tomorrow so make sure it's on my desk first thing."

The man handed him a file.

"What's this?" he asked opening it.

"They just came from the photo lab, Guv," Peterson began. "They're the photos..."

He broke off as Gene looked down at the contents of the file before Peterson could finish his sentence.

"Oh bloody hell," Gene spat and slapped the file closed.

"I tried to tell you they were the photos of the victim Guv."

Gene glared at him and threw the file on the desk.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Gene huffed and went to his office.

Alex sighed slightly as Gene stormed off. She twisted in her seat to look at Molly.

"I've got some files to sort out and another case to check on," she told her daughter as she undid her seatbelt.

Molly followed suit. She was not sitting alone in the car. She scrambled out and wandered inside.

Alex left her to her own devices. Molly knew the rules in the police station. Don't touch, don't disturb, stay out of the way, follow instructions, cells were off limits unless she had Alex's permission. She cautiously poked her head around the doors and inspected offices curiously. She reached her mum's office and recognised the litter of personal items that always cluttered her desk.

She smiled and went out of Alex's office into the corridor. She peered through a window and saw a huge room. She could make out a figure and recognised Gene.

Alex spotted Molly watching Gene's office but left her alone and moved to her desk. She kept the door open in case Molly needed her and tried to ignore the comings and goings of police officers and suspects or witnesses as she worked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene sat at his desk going over other cases. His mind strayed to the bottle in his desk. Damn Peterson for not warning him about the pictures. He'd seen a lot in his career but seeing someone you knew in a state like that was not something you could get used to.

He put the files aside and rubbed his face.

He noticed Molly outside his office and stood up and walked out to her.

"Any place in particular you want to see?" he asked her.

Molly shook her head. She had been eavesdropping on the various conversations as officers past her. She knew now that 2 officers were planning on getting a curry tonight, PC Jacobs was pissing off his fellow officers and the Ginger policeman wanted to get laid. She sighed and looked at him.

"It's the same as every other police station," she shrugged.

She had also heard snippets of information regarding Rowan's case and she knew that Gene had given her the watered down version. She didn't mind, from what she had heard she wasn't sure she wanted the proper version of what happened.

"That it is," Gene nodded. He noticed Alex's door was open but turned and walked down the hall to the men's room. He went inside and got his flask out of his pocket. He took several long pulls before he closed it and put it away. He let out a long breath and went to the sink and splashed water on his face. He scrubbed his face dry with a paper towel and tossed it in the bin before walking out.

He went to Alex's office and leaned in the doorway.

"I'm finished now, Bolly. I'll be outside when you're ready," he told her.

Alex nodded and picked up her files. She finished leafing through them and decided than rather than keep him waiting she could continue the work at home. Paperwork didn't take long and it was easy enough to do. She gathered the folders into her arms and shut her door behind her.

"Come on, Molls," she said and ushered the girl after Gene.

She slipped her files onto the dashboard and got into the car.

Molly got into the back. How typical of her mother to bring work home, Molly remembered her old home, Alex's study was littered with cups of old coffee and sheets of paper everywhere. She sighed and settled herself in the back.

Gene drove home carefully and got out of the car slowly after shutting it off. He leaned on the hood and lit up a cigarette. He was sure Alex was still upset with him and he still could not figure out what he'd done. The whole business was beginning to make him a little crazy.

Alex collected her folders and traipsed inside. She dumped them on the kitchen table and switched on the kettle. If she was going to finish her paperwork she was going to need a strong cup of coffee. She leant against the counted and shut her eyes as the kettle boiled. She thought of the pregnancy test in her bag, she was tempted to do it now. 'No.' She thought calmly, 'finish the paperwork, then check if you're pregnant' She jumped slightly as the kettle switch flicked back and she made herself a strong, milky coffee before starting on her work.

Molly went and got her book from her room. Gene smoked an awful lot. She looked out of the window as she went into the living room, he was having one now. 'He must be really stressed or worried about something' she mused and wondered if she should ask him what was wrong, she decided against it. She didn't think Gene Hunt was the type to talk openly about his feelings. Molly sighed and settled on the sofa to read.

Gene came in after finishing his cigarette. He hung up his coat and dropped onto one of the kitchen chairs and picked up a file and flipped through it. He sighed and put it down again and glanced at Alex. He tapped his fingers on the table and heaved another breath.

"Fancy a takeaway?" he finally asked for lack of anything else to say.

Molly looked up. Takeaway? She beamed at him.

"What sort of takeaway?" she pressed him. She licked her lips in anticipation. She loved take out food, everything tasted better than if you cooked it yourself.

Alex ignored him as he leafed through her work. She nodded at the mention of food without looking at him, she was determined to finish so she could prove to herself whether she was carrying a child. She hadn't got much more to do. Then she would see.

Gene grabbed his coat and led Molly out to the car and drove to a nearby Chinese restaurant.

Gene nodded at the woman at the counter and placed the order and handed over the money. He flopped onto the seat by the counter to wait and leaned his head against the wall with a sigh. He looked over the paper takeaway menu he still had in his hand and noticed the place delivered. He carefully folded it and stuck it in his coat pocket.

"So, getting a job at the café then," he commented and turned his head towards Molly. "Good, that means we can charge you rent now," he added and snorted a laugh.

Molly looked shocked for a moment then realised he was joking. She hoped he was joking.

"I'm looking forward to it. I like Rowan; she's lovely." she chewed her lip for a moment then folded her arms and faced him.

Gene nodded in agreement with Molly's assessment. "Bird's a cracking cook too," he admitted. "Chris did well there."

"I'm not paying rent" she told him firmly.

He burst out laughing at her comment and leaned over, putting his arms on his knees, as he laughed.

"That was a joke," he attempted through the laughter and stood up to get the food as the lady said his order was ready.

He shook his head, still chuckling as he led Molly back out to the car.

He knew he shouldn't but getting out of the house and Molly's lack of hostility had improved his mood.

"So," he said as he revved up the Quattro, "we should probably hurry back before the food gets cold?" he looked at Molly and raised an eyebrow, a grin of anticipation creasing his face.

Molly grinned back as she sat with the hot food placed on her lap.

If they didn't get home quickly her knees would burn from the heat radiating through the packaging. She shrugged at him.

Her mum was working and even though Molly knew it wouldn't take Alex long until she finished, she had noticed her mum had been unusually quiet today. She frowned.

"What's wrong with Mum?" she asked him curiously. She figured that if she didn't know then Gene probably would. Her mum had told her that she loved Gene, surely he would know why she was acting odd.

"I think she's mad at me. I'm not sure what I did, but," he shrugged and revved the engine again.

"Seat belt on?" he asked and looked at her to check. He slammed out of the parking lot and shot off down the road, swinging around the corners and expertly dodging traffic as he went. He slowed as he neared the flat, he didn't want Alex any angrier with him than she already was.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex sat in thought. She held the stick that confirmed her pregnancy in her trembling hand. She screwed her eyes shut and slowed her rapid, panting breaths as much as she could.

So she was pregnant. Gene would be a father. He would have to be. There was no way she would ever give up a child. She would never forgive herself if she did. The thought of even contemplating it threatened her emotional state. She would not cry. She was not going to cry. Alex shook herself violently in an attempt to rid herself of her unwanted emotions. She opened her eyes.

She didn't care what anyone said, she would have this baby. She allowed herself to smile. Gene would make a great father; his developing relationship with Molly was proof.

Hopefully, it would have blossomed even more in the 9 months leading up to the baby's birth. Molly had already begun to accept him. Molly. How would she take this news?

Yes, she had begun to accept Gene and she had certainly become accustomed to his presence. But Alex knew there was still some reluctance. How would she take the news of this pregnancy? She was only just getting used to her relationship with Gene, how would she react to a sibling? Especially when Gene was the father?

'So many questions!' Alex thought in frustration. And there were still more to ask. Alex instinctively covered her abdomen with her free hand. She bit her lip. What about his reaction? How would he take the news? Would he be happy? Overjoyed? Or would he lean the other way? Angry? Shocked?

Alex definitely expected shock, god knows she had been shocked. Would he get pissed in a vain attempt to try and make some sense of the situation or to block it out and convince himself it wasn't real? That he had dreamed it. That it was just a bad dream? Alex sighed and stood, still clutching the positive pregnancy test. At least it would prove her claim. It was evidence that she was pregnant. She had needed evidence, being a police officer it went with the territory. She suspected he would need it too.

Alex steeled herself. She wasn't sure if she was scared, apprehensive, anxious or just a mucked up mess of all 3 emotions. She decided the best thing to do was to come out with it and to just tell him. She pinched the bridge of her nose and took a shaky breath as she reached out and opened the door. She stepped out of the confines of the bathroom and listened. Nothing. They were still out. She sighed and placed the test on her bedside table. She would tell him in here. She took another calming breath and left the bedroom. Alex went and poured herself a glass of wine to steady her nerves and sipped it twice before taking a gulp.

/\\/\/\\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Molly mulled this over in her mind. Her mum didn't seem angry, just preoccupied. She sighed and carefully got out of the car when he stopped. Her legs were warm from the food and she smiled as she carried it dutifully up the steps. She rang the bell with her nose and waited.

Alex jumped slightly at the bell. She had got through two glasses of wine. She moved to the door and opened it to allow Molly in. The girl smiled and walked past her into the kitchen. She placed the food on the counted and moved to get plates.

"I got you Yuk Sung mum," she called.

Alex smiled at her and waited for Gene. She made him pause as he moved past her by touching his wrist.

"Gene, I need to talk to you" she told him sincerely. She had made up her mind and now felt compelled to tell him as soon as possible.

Gene jumped slightly when Alex touched his arm but he nodded. He pulled the takeaway menu from his pocket and dropped it on the counter and slid off his coat and hung it up. He turned and looked at her expectantly. He hoped she didn't yell too much, she was unbelievably sexy when she was angry and he wasn't sure about kissing her in front of Molly.

Alex eyed Molly apprehensively and then grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bedroom. She sat him down on the bed and shut the door behind her. She faced the door with her palms spread out over it and took a deep breath. She rested her head against the wood for a moment and then slowly turned to face him.

Molly looked up as her mum lead Gene into the bedroom. She eyed the door sceptically as it shut behind them and then ran to her room to fetch her MP3 player. If they were going to do stuff, she didn't want to hear it.

Gene could not hide his confusion as she dragged him to the bedroom. He was clearly in for it. He let her sit him down and waited calmly for the hurricane. He watched her. She was acting oddly and it was beginning to become unsettling. She wasn't angry. He felt his confusion grow.

She leaned back against the door for support then realised it wasn't such a good idea to be in such a vulnerable position, especially when she couldn't predict his reaction. She moved forward and perched on the end of the bed a little way away from him.

"Gene..." she paused and tried to find the words. She sighed and reached over to her bedside table and picked up the stick. She tapped it on her hand a couple of times then nodded.

She held it out to him so he could see. "It's positive," she murmured.

She held out something to him and heard her words but nothing registered. He looked at what she was holding and back at her.

"Alex…..I don't….." he broke off as he caught sight of the box on the table. Pregnancy test. He'd seen it happen to a lot of people but this was the first time he'd ever felt the blood drain from his face. His mind was in confusion. He looked at her, his eyes wide and wild. He couldn't breathe.

She was pregnant.

He felt his breath becoming labored and he stood up and threw open the bedroom door. He ripped off his tie and tossed it aside and yanked open the top buttons on his shirt as he slammed out the door. He stood outside the door and took great gulps of air. He patted himself down, found his cigarettes and fumbled one out and lit it. He noticed his hands were shaking and ignored it. He paced next to the car as he smoked.

Alex felt the tears begin to form as she saw his face go white. Shock. She half-choked when he left the house and she felt the tears spill. She looked down at the box he had dropped to the floor and felt a sudden desire to stamp on it. She exhaled, angry with herself. She shouldn't be angry, she was going to have a baby. This should be a happy moment. She threw her body back onto the bed. How was she supposed to be happy when he clearly didn't want her to have his child. She sat up, feeling restless.

She wasn't going to lie there crying, what good was that going to do? She roughly wiped her tears away only to have more take their place almost instantly, she screwed her damp hands into fists and began to pace.

Molly watched Gene stormed from the bedroom. She peered inside and saw her mum crying. What had he done to make her cry?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She was pregnant.

He wasn't sure he could get his head around it. He wedged the cigarette between his lips and ran his hands through his hair. He'd barely had the chance to adjust to living with her when he'd helped her get Molly. Now this. He dropped the cigarette to the pavement and crushed it under his heel. He scrubbed his face and was surprised when they came away wet. He quickly swiped at his eyes with his sleeve.

She was pregnant, with his baby.

He turned and slammed back into the flat and stalked to the bedroom. He swung the door shut behind him, not caring if it slammed. He grabbed Alex by the shoulders and kissed her hard.

Alex turned as she heard the door slam and barely had time to look at him before she felt his mouth against hers.

He slid a hand around her back and pressed her to him. He broke off the kiss and looked into her eyes, his gaze narrowed. He smiled a slow smile.

"So, does this mean I get to make an honest woman of you?" he asked in a low husky tone.

She sobbed as he broke away and wrapped her arms around him, holding his body against hers in a hug. She felt relieved. He wanted this child, or was unwilling to leave her because of it. She wasn't going to answer his question, she decided. At least not until she had calmed down from her tidal wave of emotions.

/\\/\\\/\/\/\\/\\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Molly glared at him out of the window and tried to speak to him when he marched back into the bedroom. She heard the door slam and saw it tightly shut behind him. He had better not hurt her. Molly fumed. Her eyes were wild with a mixture of worry and anger. She knew Alex would call out if something was wrong and so she didn't go to the door. She clenched her fists and stomped around the kitchen trying to find cutlery.

/\\/\\\/\/\/\\/\\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

"You just aren't happy unless you're shocking me into heart failure, are you woman?" he asked, his voice still low. He pulled back from the hug and put his hands on her cheeks and looked into her teary eyes.

"I love you Alex," he breathed and kissed her again, gently this time.

"We should go out, your girl in there is probably ten ways to upset by now."

Alex nodded and glanced in the mirror to check her reflection. She wiped her eyes and smoothed her hair to try and make herself look a little more normal. She wasn't prepared to tell Molly just yet. She needed some time to adjust to Gene knowing and seemingly accepting her pregnancy.

She took a calming breath and squeezed his hand as she opened the door to their room. She saw Molly pacing and smiled as she looked in her direction.

Molly's head snapped in the direction of the bedroom door as she heard it open. She narrowed her eyes at her mother and gave her a searching look.

Alex moved out of the room and saw that Molly had got everything ready. She went to the fridge and pulled out a beer for Gene and was about to reach for the wine before thinking better of it. She picked up the wine glass and put it in the sink before getting a glass of orange juice and putting the wine away.

Molly watched her mother busying herself in the kitchen and then frowned at Gene. He looked a little out of sorts. What had they been saying?

Alex set the plates on the table and looked at the array of food. She spotted the Yuk Sung and pulled it towards her.

Molly joined Alex at the table and started on her own meal.

Gene ate but had a hard time keeping his eyes off Alex. He was still a bit in shock from her news but he was also, happy, yes, happy about it. He would have preferred it a bit further down the line. He'd barely adjusted to Molly's presence and now in another few months there would be a baby.

He reached over and squeezed her hand and turned back to his dinner.

Alex finished very quickly. She felt ravenous for some reason. She presumed the baby would effect her eating habits. At least she wasn't having cravings like she did with Molly, she had been hooked on eating bowl after bowl of dry cereal, it varied from Shreddies to Coco Pops, but never cornflakes or anything like that. She picked up her plate and put it in the sink before picking up empty plastic boxes that had contained their meal.

Molly had kept a close eye on her mum and Gene throughout the meal. Alex didn't seem sad anymore and Gene looked quite pleased too. She wondered what secret they were hiding from her. Alex had been asking her prompting questions and engaging conversation while she was eating and she was acting normal again. Molly was confused.

Gene jumped up and began to help Alex clear the dinner mess. He nudged her away from the sink and quickly washed the few dishes they'd used and stuck them on the drainer to air dry. He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her ear. He couldn't believe how much he wanted her at that moment.

Alex sighed happily in his embrace and placed her hands over his to hold herself to him. She leant back into him and shut her eyes peacefully. This would be fine, Gene seemed happy. However she was anxious about telling Molly, her daughter's stony expression had unnerved Alex slightly. She couldn't predict her reaction. She wouldn't tell her just yet. Leave it for a while.

Molly looked on at Gene and her mum. Alex was hidden from view by Gene's body but she could make out the side of her head and could see her legs in the gaps between Gene's. She looked at the empty table and made her way back to the sofa and her book, leaving them to it.

Gene was aware of Molly leaving the room and slowly slid a hand down Alex's body and rested it on her abdomen.

"I'm guessing you're going to put off telling her," he murmured in her ear.

Alex sighed again and made a weak groaning noise in her throat at the thought of Molly's possible reactions to the news. She nodded.

"She's not ready yet, I don't want her taking it the wrong way and, well, going off on one. It's the last thing I need right now" she told him.

Her hand had travelled with his down to her belly and rested there too. She should have recognised the morning sickness; she had it when she was pregnant with Molly. She let her shoulders drop; there was no point in dwelling on it, at least now she knew why she had been throwing up.

She turned in his embrace to face him, her expression serious.

"You are not stopping me from coming to work just because of this," she stated firmly

"Not as long as you're careful, woman. No dangerous cases for you," he told her just as seriously. He kissed her and pulled her close.

"I am not sitting in that office all day doing paperwork!" she mumbled into his chest as she moved her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I didn't say that, I just said you don't go out when it's dangerous," he assured her and chuckled.

"And what exactly are you classifying as 'dangerous'? she asked and waggled her fingers as she said dangerous.

"Don't wriggle your fingers at me woman," he growled. "Anything with shooting involved I'd say off the top of my head. We'll play it by ear."

Alex lowered her hands and pondered his words.

"Fine by me."

If they did it this way then she was not confined to her office and stuck doing endless masses of paperwork. She liked the thrill of police work, she enjoyed the danger. He was not depriving her of it just because she was pregnant. This way she could deceive him if the need arose. She was not going to accept special treatment. She glanced at Molly. She was still absorbed in her book, she had her MP3 player on as well. Alex smiled up at him and nodded. She kissed his chin and made her way into the bedroom. She didn't think Molly would appreciate it if they started in the kitchen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bradley slid behind Shaz and grabbed the washcloth and soaped it up and began to rub it over Shaz' back and her arms. He kissed the back of her neck as he slowly slid the soapy cloth and his soapy hands over her chest and breasts.

Shaz moaned gently and leant back into him, resting her head on his shoulder as he wiped the wash cloth over her creating a soapy foam in it's wake that was immediately washed away by the flow of water coming from over their heads.

Bradley turned Shaz to face him and pressed her against the wall and kissed her. He slid the soapy cloth between her legs and then broke off the kiss to slide it down over her legs. He stood back up and moved her under the stream of water and his slid his hands over her to help rinse away the soap.

"All clean now," he said in her ear and kissed her again.

Shaz kissed him back fiercely. She had held in her reaction to him washing her but let it out as he claimed her lips. She pulled him under the flow of water and took the still soapy wash cloth from him.

Bradley let Shaz pull him into the water, enjoying her aggressiveness. He smiled as she took the washcloth from him.

Shaz slowly traced the wash cloth down his chest, she made rhythmical circles to create a soapy foam all over him. She watched the bubbles grow and get washed away by the water as it past over them both.

Bradley traced his fingers down her arms and let himself enjoy her ministrations.

Encouraged by his touch Shaz moved lower and dragged the soapy cloth down the inside of his thighs and then back up.

Bradley dragged in a hissing breath as Shaz moved to his legs. He felt his body responding as she moved back up. He moaned her name.

Shaz smirked and then teasingly moved down to his feet. She went in between each toe and then up the sides of his legs, ignoring his reactions.

Bradley struggled to keep himself under control. He knew his arousal was obvious and there was nothing he could do about it. He forced himself to keep still and let her get on with what she was doing, even if it was driving him insane.

Shaz moved behind him and started with his shoulders. She kissed the back of his neck as she created more and more foam over his body.

Bradley waited until his back was rinsed before turning and capturing her lips with his. He reached over and hurriedly shut off the shower and then carefully moved to step out, unwilling to release Shaz' lips. The moment his feet were on the bath mat on the floor he swung her up into his arms. He snagged a towel and carried her, dripping, to the bed. He put her down and swiped at her roughly with the towel before claiming her lips again. He lowered her to the bed and broke off the kiss to run his hands over her body as he climbed onto the bed next to her. He dropped onto his back and pulled her atop him, moving his hands up her back and to her neck and sliding his fingers into her damp hair as he kissed her.

Shaz ran her hands over his soaking wet chest, the water droplets clinging to her palms as she touched him. She moved up to his shoulders and placed her hands there firmly before breaking the kiss and staring down into his eyes.

Bradley met Shaz' gaze and reached up to run a finger down her cheek. This woman had got far under his skin and he couldn't seem to get enough of her.

Shaz closed her eyes and reveled in the touch of his hand. She sighed and looked at the time. He had promised Doctor Who and food but it probably wasn't a good idea. She rolled off him.

"Stacey will be wondering where you are," she said as she gazed at the ceiling.

Bradley sat up.

"She can wonder all she wants," he said and looked down at Shaz and traced her cheek again.

"Shaz, I'm not going back, not tonight anyway. I'll decide further in the morning if I'm leaving for good, but my mind was made up before you got here," he stated firmly. He reached over and grabbed his phone off the bedside table leaned down next to her.

"I want you to stay with me, but whether you do or not, I'm going nowhere," he told her and flipped open his phone. "Now, I'm going to order pizza, am I ordering for one or two?"

Shaz sat up and shuffled back against the cushions. Pizza and Doctor Who with somebody else sounded a lot better than yesterday's shepherds pie and replays of old comedy programs.

"Two," she said confidently.

Bradley nodded and called and ordered the pizza. He picked his trousers up from the floor and fished out his wallet, pulling the trousers on as an afterthought. He grabbed up his shirt and walked over to the bed. He pulled the covers over her bare legs and then sat down and wrapped her in his shirt. He slid his hand along her neck and leaned in and kissed her, letting his hand slide further down to caress her breast briefly.

He broke off the kiss and grinned. "It's the finale tonight," he enthused. He stood up and got the money for the pizza out of his wallet.

"I'll see if I can't get us a couple cokes from downstairs to go with the pizza," he told her. "Be right back."

He grabbed his jacket off the chair, pulled it on and zipped it up to hide the fact he wasn't wearing a shirt and winked at Shaz as he left the room. He bounded down the stairs and asked the lady at the desk if there was a chance of some soft drinks. She directed him to an aged vending machine at the back and he thanked her.

Shaz watched him leave and settled down under the sheet he had pulled over her. She propped some cushions behind her to make herself more comfortable and wrapped the shirt tighter around her so she was less exposed. She could smell his scent clinging to the fabric and inhaled deeply.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\

Ryan slammed the door to his room in frustration. Another fight with Janine. He could not believe what a petty bitch she could be and he was getting heartily sick of it. He went around his room and began to shove his belongings into his bag. He'd go see if he could maybe stay with his sister. He couldn't stay in this flat anymore.

Pat answered the door and saw Ryan standing there, bag in hand. She rolled her eyes and huffed out a sigh.

"You can't possibly think we have room here," she said to him in disbelief.

"Look, Pat, please, just a couple days on the couch and I'll have something sorted. Please, I can't stay there anymore."

"I thought you loved her. She finally seemed happy," Pat objected with a frown.

"She's a petty bitch and seems unwilling to change, Pat. I've just had enough of it. We're fighting all the time, the flat is frankly disgusting and I'm just done with it. Now can I please borrow your couch for a couple of nights or do I go sleep in the park?"

"Fine," Pat replied flatly and moved to let him in the house.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\

Stacey sat outside on the steps and watched Ryan with his bag in hand walk from the flat he shared with Janine to Pat's house. She wondered what was going on there. She ran her hand absently over her abdomen and frowned.

/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Janine changed back into her clothes. She'd worn lingerie in expectation of something other than a fight. She certainly hadn't expected Ryan to walk out on her. She stalked across the Square wondering where he might be. He had money; he might be at the B&B. He could be at Pat's she thought, but there wasn't much room there. She walked in and raised an eyebrow at seeing Bradley as he walked by carrying two cans of Coke.

"Well, hello, Bradley, whatever are you doing here?" she asked sweetly as she traced a finger down the front of his jacket. He pulled away from her.

"Minding my own business, Janine, you should try it," he snapped.

"Temper, temper, Bradley," Janine sing-songed and inched closer to him. "My, aren't you forceful," she added and widened her eyes at him.

Bradley sighed and backed away. He was in no mood for this. He turned to see the delivery man with the pizza and hurried over to open the door as Janine watched him intently. He paid the man, shifted to avoid Janine and went back upstairs without a backward glance.

Bradley got back to the room, glanced back once to make sure Janine was not hot on his heels and hustled inside and locked it behind him. He handed Shaz a can of soda, dropped the pizza box on the bed and walked to the other side of the bed, switching on the TV as he did so. He unzipped his jacket and tossed it back on the chair. He kicked off his trousers and climbed into the bed next to Shaz with the remote clutched in his hand, and yanked the covers over himself. He grinned at her as he dragged the pizza box up and flipped it open and then popped the top on his soda.

Shaz relaxed her arms allowing the shirt around her to loosen slightly as she took her can from him. She sipped her drink and her eyes moved to the TV screen as the familiar theme tune started up. She picked up a slice of pizza and carefully took a bite, she was mindful not to drop any so that she didn't stain the sheets of the bed. She placed her soda on the small table next to the bed and snuggled down to watch the program.

When the show was over, Bradley closed the pizza box and tossed it carefully onto the floor. He grinned at Shaz and ran his hands over her body and spent the rest of the night feasting on her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\

Janine sighed and wondered what Bradley was doing here. Maybe he and Stacey were getting out of the house for the night. She shrugged and asked the clerk if Ryan was staying here. The woman shook her head.

Janine huffed and went back outside. He'd gone to Pat's then. She folded her arms. She really wasn't in the mood to face off against Pat and headed reluctantly home back to the flat.

Janine trudged back to the flat. She looked around the darkening Square and stopped short when she saw Stacey stand up from where she had been sitting on the steps outside Number 5. Janine watched her brush off her pants and go into the house. Now, that was interesting. If Stacey was there, then what was Bradley doing at the B&B?

She shifted her stance and gnawed at her lip. He'd been barefoot and she was sure he didn't have a shirt on under that jacket he'd been wearing. That was a pretty big pizza for one person and he'd had two cans of soda. She raised an eyebrow and twisted her mouth as she mused on that. A sneaky smile crept its way across her face as she wondered who Bradley might be at the B&B with since Stacey was clearly not there.

She was still smiling when she let herself into the flat. Oh, the possibilities.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\

Rowan woke in the morning with a start and stifling a scream. She flapped the gown and wiped at her face. She was drenched in sweat and it was starting to burn a bit. She unhooked the drip from the IV and made her way to the bathroom. She grabbed a washcloth and ran it under cold water and wiped carefully at her skin. She had expected nightmares. No matter that Brian's hold had been broken what she had been through was admittedly frightening. But it was worse than she had expected. She splashed cold water on her face and looked at it in the mirror. She sat down on the toilet and looked at her arms closely in the bright light and sighed.

She knew the same fine white traceries of old cuts were all over her back as well. Now her front would match. She slipped out of the gown and pulled on the clothes she'd had Alyssa bring her. She walked back out and climbed back onto the bed. She brushed her hair and pulled it into a quick tail. She glanced around. The room was still empty so she switched on the TV. One of the nurses must have turned it off for her last night after she'd fallen asleep. She looked at the window and saw the sky was finally starting to lighten outside. She looked at her phone and gnawed her lip.

She was finding it harder to get used to being alone than she'd thought. She had people around her she cared about now. She took a deep breath and picked up the phone and called Chris.

Chris leapt awake when his phone went off. He fished it out from under the covers and saw it was Rowan.

"Hiya, love," he said.

"Hi. I've just woke up. They'll probably be in to check my vitals soon and I'll be able to maybe find out what time I'm out of here," she told him.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Had a nightmare, but that's to be expected. I may have them for awhile, word to the wise," she said.

"What time do you want me down there?" he asked, not that he intended to do as she said.

"Um, couple hours I guess? I'll ask when they come in and let you know."

"Okay. Do you want me to get Alyssa?"

"No, she probably didn't get much sleep last night. Let her sleep for now. I just realized that I've got used to having people around. It used to not bother me being by myself and now I find I don't like it at all," she chuckled.

"The flat's empty without you," he said quietly.

"Oh, acuisle, don't, please, I'm out of here today."

Rowan gnawed her lip a moment.

"I don't suppose you would be willing to tell me how you answered the last two questions?" she asked curiously, her voice hopeful.

Chris chuckled. "No, I don't suppose I would," he teased and heard her huff out an annoyed breath. "What was that?"

"Nothing," she sulked and heard him chuckle again. "I'll see you in a couple of hours." She said and blew a kiss down the phone.

"I'll be there," he told her and blew a kiss back, thankful he was alone. He climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash up and get dressed and then start a pot of coffee. He grabbed Rowan's journal from the bedside table where he'd put it last night before climbing into bed and put it on the floor by Alyssa's door. He poured himself a cup and sat in silence at the kitchen table, sipping his coffee and waiting for time to pass.

The smell of coffee pulled Jack from sleep. He looked at the tangle of limbs and hair next to him that was Alyssa and kissed her shoulder before climbing out of bed. He pulled his pants and trousers on and quietly went to the kitchen. Chris looked up as he walked in.

"Alright?" Chris said and nodded.

"Yea, you?" Jack replied and poured himself a cup of coffee. He sat down and yawned. "She's home today, then?"

"Should be, just waiting to go and see her. She wanted to see if the nurses could tell her anything before I went over there. Don't know what I'm going to do with myself this week. Help her as much as I can I guess, but she's pretty independent."

"You don't want her to think you're trying to coddle her," Jack guessed.

Chris nodded. "She may have been afraid of Brian, but not of anybody else that I've seen. She'll have my guts for garters if I'm not careful," he grinned.

"Do you need a ride over there? I have to go home and get changed, I can drop you," Jack offered.

"Nah, you're all right. I'll walk. Helps clear the head," Chris replied.

He looked at his watch again and drained his coffee. He rinsed it and put it next to the sink and patted Jack on the back as he left the kitchen.

"Thanks, mate, let Alyssa know we'll call as soon as we know what time she's out. Could use a ride then if you would."

Jack nodded. "Sure, of course. Happy to help."

Chris smiled and headed out with a final quick wave.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Alyssa buried her head into the pillow. Stupid birds. Why did they feel the need to get up so damn early, couldn't they lie in like normal people on a Sunday? Sunday, the day after Saturday. Rowan was out today. She sat bolt upright. She looked down at the space in the bed where Jack had been, and sighed. He was up. She covered the space with her hand, it was still fairly warm, he hadn't been up long. She reached down and picked up his shirt. She knew from experience that it was long enough to cover her and was fairly decent in case she ran into Chris. She buttoned it and spared a look in the mirror. Her hair was a mess. Tangled and looked more like a mane than the usual flowing curls that she moulded it into everyday. Oh well, Jack had caused it, if he was up no doubt he had already seen it. She pushed her door and caught sight of something on the floor. She picked up the little book and recognised it instantly. Rowan's little book. Alyssa caught her lip in her teeth. She went back into her room and placed the book on her dresser. She would read it when she was ready.

Alyssa padded into the kitchen and saw Jack nursing a mug at the table. She stood for a moment admiring him. He did look rather yummy when he had just got up. She moved to the kettle and placed a hand over it, still hot. She poured the water into another mug and spooned in some coffee. She stopped behind him on her way over to the fridge and wrapped her arms around his neck "Morning," she breathed into his ear and kissed the top of his head before letting go and moving to get the milk.

Jack patted her hand and smiled as she kissed the top of his head. He nodded.

"I take it Chris has already left?" she asked as the blast of cool air hit her, she quickly withdrew the milk as she shuddered from the temperature difference. No doubt he would be in a rush to get to Rowan. He hadn't left until he had been kicked out so it figured that he would go back as early as he was allowed.

"Just a few minutes ago, in fact. He wanted to walk but he did ask, well and I offered, a ride home when she's out," Jack replied.

He watched her make her cup of instant with a bit of surprise but said nothing.

As she made her coffee Alyssa wondered what Rowan was going to do with herself until the police had finished with the cafe and it had been cleaned. She reckoned that Rowan was not going to be idle, restless if she was confined to the flat, but Alyssa supposed that Rowan would find something that needed her attention. She added some sugar and went to take the seat next to him.

"Do we know what time she's released yet?" she asked him, assuming he had spoken to Chris. No doubt Rowan would have made contact with him, she was an early riser and Alyssa doubted that drugs would change that. She remembered that she had told Rowan to call or text her when there was any news and tried to think where she had left her phone, the obvious answer was either on her table by her lamp, on the dresser or in her bag. She guessed her bag or the pocket of her trousers from last night. She would finish her coffee then check it. She had sat down now and didn't really want to stand and rush around just yet, it was far too early for that sort of thing.

"Chris spoke to her before he left but no idea what time yet. He'll give a call. We could always go when we've showered and all. I have to go to the flat anyway and get something clean to wear."

He stood up and walked over and topped up his cup of coffee from the coffee pot and leaned against the counter and sipped it. He turned and picked up the loaf of bread on the counter behind him and tossed a couple of slices into the toaster. He turned back to her.

"Toast?"

Alyssa spotted the coffee jug and smiled. She was so used to instant coffee that she forgot there was proper coffee around. She'd have to put it on a post-it note on the kettle or instant coffee pot to remind her. She sipped her instant still smiling.

She shook her head at the offer of food. She wasn't hungry. She doubted she would be until Rowan was safely back in the house.

"No, thank you, not hungry" she told him with a sigh. Putting her mug down, she leant forward and rested her chin in her hands. They were still warm from the heat radiating off the mug and she smiled weakly.

"What are you up to today?" she asked. Alyssa wanted to know if he had stuff to do or whether he would be hanging around here. She knew he would have to go home and change at some point before they got to the hospital, but she knew from experiencing his workload before when she helped him that his paperwork was a hefty amount.

Jack buttered the toast and put it on a napkin and sat back down at the table before answering.

"Well, first I'm going to wait for you to take a shower. Then, we'll go to my place where you will wait for me to shower and get dressed, then we can either go to the hospital or I will do paperwork until Chris calls. At which point I will gladly ferry your mate home," he reached out and touched her cheek. "I won't hang about here though. You'll want time alone with her and I have a lot of paperwork to do. I'll try to be caught up by early evening though if you want to get together at all."

He tapped her on the nose and sat back and took a large bite of his toast.

Alyssa nodded. He had everything planned out. She drained her coffee and stood and ran her hands through her hair, she wrinkled her nose as she raked through tangles and knots.

"I'm going to get a shower while you eat then, I need to check my phone too, just in case there's anything from Rowan," she paused as she started to move. "Though, I don't really want to be a third wheel so if Chris and Ro want time alone, would it be okay if I came to yours?" she asked him.

"Of course," Jack replied. "You are always welcome around mine and I can always find a use for a willing slave," he grinned cheekily at her.

Alyssa laughed at him and rubbed her eyes. She shook her head amusedly as turned and she walked to the bathroom to freshen up.

Jack ate his toast and waited patiently for her to get ready.

It didn't take Alyssa long to get ready. She emerged from her room with a bag, she had put Rowan's little book in there as well as all her usual items, just in case she needed something to do. She would read it when she felt ready and wanted to keep it around in case that moment happened. She smiled at Jack as she quickly grabbed a glass of orange juice from the fridge.

"Ready?" she said as she drained the juice and slipped the glass into the sink.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris got to the hospital and went straight to the room Rowan was in. The curtain was drawn around the bed but he could hear voices behind it, he thought it sounded like her doctor. He sat down and waited quietly.

He held himself to an ecstatic smile as the doctor swept back the curtain some time later while telling Rowan he just needed her to sign her discharge paperwork and then she would be ready to leave.

"Thank you," Rowan said cheerfully and waved at Chris when she spotted him. The doctor nodded and left and Chris bounded over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Just have to wait for the paperwork and then I'm out of here!"

Chris carefully hugged her and touched her face. He gestured at her bag which had been barely touched. "At least you don't have to pack."

She chuckled and grabbed out her phone and dialed Alyssa's phone.

"Oh, Jack said he'd be happy to give you a ride home and all," Chris told her.

"Oh, that's lovely," Rowan said and tapped her fingers as she waited for Alyssa to answer.

Jack jumped up and nodded as Alyssa came out. He headed downstairs before her so he could get the car open while she locked the flat. He held the door open for her as she emerged from the building and then heard the tell-tale ringing of her phone. He paused and watched her with a smile, thinking it was likely Rowan.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa raised an eyebrow at his grin as her phone rang. She dug around in her bag, withdrew the phone quickly and answered it as she walked down the steps with Jack. A quick glance at the caller ID before the phone reached her ear had told her that it was Rowan. Alyssa was happy to hear her voice. The flat really did seem far too quiet without her.

"Ro? How are you feeling? What time are they letting you out? Did Chris tell you that Jack can give you a lift home? " she asked excitedly then paused "Sorry, I'm babbling, but can you answer the questions in that order please" she asked hopefully slightly embarrassed that she had let her mixture of anxiety for her friends welfare and excitement of her coming home become so obvious.

Rowan laughed at Alyssa's rapid-fire questioning.

"I'm fine. I'll be done in about an hour or so I have to sign the paperwork so waiting for them to bring it and yes, he told me," she replied in a matter-of-fact tone and then giggled. "So, get here when you're ready and hopefully they won't take too long with the paperwork, Chris, get out of my grapes," she scolded. "Sorry. So see you soon then?"

Chris grinned and ate his stolen grapes while Rowan tried to glare at him but was unsuccessful. She snatched the bag from the table and shoved it under the sheet and smirked at him.

Jack chuckled at Alyssa's conversation with Rowan. Since he was outside, he lit up a cigarette and leaned on the roof of the car and waited, admiring the view as Alyssa stood there, the sunlight shining off her hair.

Alyssa laughed down the phone at the tiny telling-off that Rowan gave Chris. She looked over and Jack and caught him staring, she pulled a face at him and walked closer as she listened to Rowan. She heard rustling and guessed the bag of grapes was being fought over, she also heard a small hint of triumph in Rowan's tone and would have bet almost anything that she had won.

"Well we've got to go to Jack's first so we'll probably be at the hospital after we've finished there" she said brightly "I'll give you a ring when we leave" she said and smiled at Jack as she spoke.

"That sounds fine, I'll see you then," Rowan said and flipped her phone shut. She leveled her finger at Chris who grinned and grabbed her hand. He leaned over and kissed her and casually reached under the sheet for the bag. Rowan grabbed his hand and broke off the kiss.

"What _are_ your intentions, DS Skelton?" she asked him in a shocked tone. "And don't do that, the nurse could walk in any second. How embarrassing would that be?"

Chris shook his head and laughed. She relented and brought the bag out so he could have some grapes.

"They'll be here after they go to Jack's flat," Rowan told him. "Hope they hurry up with the paperwork."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Bye," Alyssa heard the phone cut out and shut hers off too, she placed it back in her bag and looked back up at Jack.

She wrinkled her nose in mock disgust.

"Well, somebody needs a shower," she teased and leaned a little closer to sniff his shoulder. She shifted her head and kissed him lightly on the neck before drawing away again.

"Oi!"Jack joked in an offended tone. "You can walk Missus."

He made an overdone frown face at her and then got in the car. He leaned over.

"Well, come on if you're coming, unless you can't stand the smell in here," he teased as he looked at her through the open passenger door.

Alyssa slipped inside the passenger seat and shut the door as she settled herself.

"If you drive quickly then I should live," she answered with a small grin.

He chuckled and headed off for his flat. He led her inside and peeled off his clothes and left them where they fell as he headed toward the bathroom and jumped in the shower. He showered quickly and towelled off as he walked to his bedroom for some fresh clothes and got dressed.

"Ready," he called out to her.

Alyssa had been studying his music collection as he got ready, he had a pretty random mix of stuff. She looked up as he spoke and smiled.

She laughed.

"Come on then, they're probably waiting for us," she called back to him and went to poke her head around his bedroom door.

Rowan sat and fidgeted as she waited for the paperwork to come. She nearly cheered when Elaine walked in with it. She chatted casually with the woman as she dutifully signed and filled in the blanks on the sheets.

She climbed off the bed and gave the nurse a quick squeeze before she left. She walked over to the window and looked out. Finally, she was getting out of here! One day was a day too many in her opinion. She felt Chris walk up behind her and gently slide his arms around her waist. She leaned back against him and sighed.

She loved the feel of him. She closed her eyes and let the his aura enfold her. She was going to have a lot to do tomorrow. She wondered idly if Ronnie might let her borrow her oven. She could have Chris do all the bending and carrying and Molly could help her get ingredients together and help prepare the pie dough and the batters for the cakes.

The first thing she was going to do when she got home was rummage in her herbal bag. She was sure she still had some comfrey in it and the stuff would do wonders for her injuries.

She opened her eyes and looked down out her window at the parking lot and saw a familiar car pulling in.

"I think Jack and Alyssa are here," she said and pointed. Chris looked over her shoulder out the window and nodded.

She moved back to the bed to wait for Alyssa to get to the room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa tried to distract herself as they drove to the hospital. She fidgeted in her seat and changed her position several times throughout the journey. She was anxious to see Rowan, it was odd waking up and not seeing evidence that she had been there spread around the kitchen. She had got used to the lingering smell of whatever Rowan had been cooking that morning filling the flat. The flat had been void of delicious aromas that morning, Alyssa guessed that that along with her worry for her friend had contributed to her lack of appetite.

She sighed and resorted to finding a radio station that was actually playing a song that she wanted to listen to. She got irritated half way through one song and furiously pressed the button and ran past radio stations catching snippets of songs as she past them. She gave up and sat back in her seat leaving the station on the one she had ended up at. She looked at Jack briefly and gave him a fleeting smile. She was worried about Rowan coming home and anxious to see her. She also knew that she wouldn't be completely satisfied or calm until Brian was properly banged up and safely away from Walford in a jail somewhere. Preferably one far away.

She sat up sharply as the hospital came into view, and her eyes widened in excitement as they drew nearer and parked in the car park. She clambered out of the car and waited as patiently as she could for Jack. Once he had locked the car she took his hand and squeezed it as she began to walk with him into the hospital. She walked as normally as she could to Rowan's ward trying to keep her face impassive. However the sight of Rowan through the glass of the door in her room, triggered the grin on Alyssa's face. She released Jack's hand and pushed open the door. She practically ran to Rowan's bedside and hugged her.

"You have no idea how empty the flat feels without you around," she whispered into her hear before she pulled away.

Rowan smiled as Alyssa flew into the room in a whirl of copper hair. She flung her arms around her flatmate as Alyssa hugged her and smiled at Alyssa's comment.

"Well, now you're going to have to put up with me again," she joked as she swiped away a few tears. She stood up and looked over at Chris as he picked up her bag.

"Get me out of here, please," Rowan pleaded. She walked over to Jack and gave him a quick squeeze. "Thank you, I really didn't want to take a cab."

"Any time, let's go. You can sit up front with me if you're nice," he told her as she followed him out the door. Chris grinned at Alyssa. He didn't care much for hospitals, either.

"And what exactly does that entail?" Rowan wanted to know.

"Well, you have to tell me how good looking, charming, wonderful, amazing, intelligent and funny I am," he replied flippantly.

"I'm sitting in back then," Rowan deadpanned and looked back to wink at Alyssa.

"What is it with the pair of you? She's telling me how bad I smell this morning and now you're insulting me. Guy can't win around here," he complained.

Rowan slung her arm around Alyssa's back. "Sensitive, isn't he?"

Chris snorted a laugh, but otherwise remained wisely silent.


	38. Chapter 38

We do not own Eastenders, Ashes to Ashes or Waterloo Road

**Chapter 38**

Gene woke up early and watched Alex as she slept. He put his hand on her belly. She was going to have his baby, he couldn't quite believe it. He'd curbed his rougher impulses when they'd gone to bed last night. He knew how she could react and didn't want her screaming the flat down with Molly here, and if he was being honest, because she was pregnant. He would never tell her that though.

He slid carefully out of bed and pulled on his robe. He flipped on the kettle and got their cups out, then looked over what was in the fridge and shook his head. He went through cupboards until he found that foreign stuff she liked to eat and fixed her a bowl and brought it in with her coffee. He placed the bowl and a glass of milk and her coffee on the bedside table and went back and fixed his tea. He noticed Molly was still on the couch, sleeping. She must have stayed out here all night, reading. He noticed she'd gone from being halfway done to being almost finished. He put down his tea, picked her up and carried her to her room and put her on her bed. He placed the book on the table and went back to get his tea. He sipped it as he went back to the bedroom and carefully slid back onto the bed.

Alex rolled over. She had felt the mattress shift and blearily she opened her eyes. It took a moment for them to adjust to the lighting in the room and she saw Gene next to her cradling a cup of something hot, she knew it was hot from the characteristic spirals that rose from the china in his hand. She sniffed the air hopefully and caught several aromas, he was drinking tea. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. Alex sat up and rested against the backboard attached to her bed. She smiled at him happily, then saw the food and drink on the table. She guessed it was for her, she recognised the liquid in the mug and Gene wasn't one to drink coffee and she also knew that her healthy 'rabbit food' was not in his interests either. She looked back at him.

"Good Morning," she said, her voice husky with sleep. She cleared her throat in an attempt to make herself sound more normal, more awake.

She reached over for the bowl and ignored the glass of milk, she picked up a spoonful of the dry contents that hadn't yet been saturated with the milk and nibbled on it, she had to be careful in the mornings. She wasn't sure whether or not the sickness would come. She hoped not, but she was ready.

"You didn't have to bring me breakfast," she mumbled. But she was grateful, it meant she could spend longer with him in bed. This idea she liked rather a lot. Alex replaced the spoon and picked up her mug. She blew the coffee to cool it and watched the steam rise and flicker with amusement. She took a careful sip then replaced the mug. She shuffled back along the bed and eased herself gently under his arm she was mindful of his cup of tea and tried not to jiggle the bed to much so he wouldn't spill any.

Gene looked at Alex as she woke up and sorted herself out.

"I wanted to, not like it was any trouble," he grinned at her. "I didn't put any milk in there, wasn't sure how long you'd sleep and didn't want you ending up with a bowl full of mush."

He took a drink of his tea, watching her over the rim of his mug.

"I'm going into the office for awhile today. I have to look over the statement. I told Peterson I'd read the transcript, I really don't want to hear the tape," he paused and took another drink of his tea. "I saw the flamin photographs yesterday. Very ugly. It's open and shut but I want Peterson and his team to handle this case. You and Ray would be too close. Chris requested a week vacation. I approved it. Easier than banning him from the station as long as that scrote is banged up in there. Hopefully we can get rid of him soon and get back to normal. Plenty of other work to keep us busy."

He drained his tea and regretfully took his arm from around her. "I'm going to grab a shower. You coming with us to the station or staying here?"

Alex shuddered slightly, she could only imagine what those pictures were like and to be honest she didn't want to hear the tape either, reading it on a piece of paper made the experience less personal than hearing Rowan talk about it. He'd taken them all off the case, was he still going to be working on it, if so she would have to keep an eye on him, she didn't want him taking his anger out on Brian. She sighed as the warmth of his arm left her.

"I'll be down at some point, I need to check on Molly," she told him, Alex shifted her position so she was facing him and she crossed her legs. "Are you still going to working on the case? Or are you offloading it completely?" she questioned him. She assumed everything would pass through him anyway but she needed to know if he was still heading up the operation in a practical sense.

Alex's hand flew to her stomach as a wave of nausea passed over her. "You're going to have to hold off on that shower for a bit" she spluttered as she jumped off the bed and flew into the bathroom.

Gene opened his mouth to answer her questions but then she bounded to the bathroom. He gave a wry chuckle and ran his hand over his face.

He got up and followed her to the bathroom to make sure she was okay. He poured her a glass of water from the tap and handed it to her.

"I have to oversee a bit of it of course, but I'm going to do as little as possible. I want him gone as soon as possible."

Alex waited until she felt she was not going to vomit any more and looked up at him. She took the water gratefully and rinsed her mouth. She spat out the water into the toilet and flushed it. She picked up her toothbrush and some toothpaste to brush her teeth and get rid of the taste.

"So, which of our other cases are you planning on focusing on. There only so much we can do about Glenda and Shaz seems to have that in hand," she said as she finished with her teeth.

"Just going to go in to read over the transcript and make sure Peterson has all well in hand. I can take those files back for you if you want so you can relax. I don't think Molly is going to be up any time soon. It looks like she fell asleep reading on the couch. I carried her to her room," he told her.

"Is there anything you need to do today? I can drive you about or I could perhaps trust you with the car," he grinned at her.

Alex smiled. "I'll probably pop in for a bit. I've finished my paperwork but no doubt with everything that's going on I will find another mountain waiting for me tomorrow," she sighed and patted his shoulder as she walked from the bathroom.

"I may have to borrow the Quattro though. I want to take Molly shopping, it might soften her up a bit," she said. She hoped it would. She didn't want Molly throwing a tantrum.

Gene dropped his robe and got into the shower. "Well, I'll only be about an hour. I'll come back here then you can drop me at the pub while you're off out," he said and turned on the water and pulled the curtain.

Alex nodded and grabbed her dressing gown from the back of the door. She picked up her coffee and drank it down. She lifted her breakfast and carried it into the kitchen and put it on the table and then quietly walked to Molly's room. She smiled, Molly was lying on her bed, fully clothed and breathing evenly. Alex went and sat on her daughter's bed, she removed Molly's slippers and listened to her daughters sleepy breaths. She smiled and stroked her hair, how was she going to break this to Molly? They had discussed men in her life, Molly had been mostly fine with that. They had never discussed her getting a sibling, mainly because none of Alex's other relationships had been like they were with Gene, none of them had lasted or felt the same as this. Alex drew up her legs and hugged her knees. She moved out of the way as Molly turned over, she listened as Molly mumbled something incomprehensible and a smile flickered over her face briefly. With a sigh, she stood and tiptoed out of the room to eat her breakfast.

Gene showered and dressed and hurried off to the station. He skimmed over the transcript and set it aside. He met with Peterson again and checked on a few other things before heading back home. He pulled up and opened the door to the flat and called in that he was back and outside and then shut the door and lit up a cigarette.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\\\

Molly had woken up still dressed in what she had been wearing the previous day. She was confused and had sat for about 10 minutes trying to remember what had happened. Her last clear memory was of Gene and her mum in the kitchen while she went to read in the lounge. Then the faint click of their bedroom door as she turned the volume on her MP3 player up. After that she wasn't sure. But she was certain she would have remembered going into her room.

She found her page had been marked in her book but her MP3 player was missing. Her mum had been in the kitchen and Molly had interrogated her. The situation, Gene carrying her to her room, had been explained and Molly had felt rather bashful. She would have to thank Gene when she next saw him. She had found her MP3 in a tangled mess next to the sofa where her mum said Gene had found her this morning.

Alex and Molly were in the living room curled up on the sofa watching the rubbish Sunday TV when they heard Gene.

"Hi," Molly called out.

When he didn't appear and she heard the door shut she assumed that he was smoking. Molly was grateful that he didn't smoke inside, she wasn't into the smell of cigarettes catching in everything and passive smoking kills.

Alex left Molly in front of the TV and wandered outside to see Gene. She stayed a little out of reach of the smoke coming from the cigarette that was lit in his hand and smiled.

"What are your plans now? Because I was wondering if I could borrow the Quattro to take Molly shopping?"

"I'm just waiting if you're ready, let's go. You can drop me off at the pub and pick me up when you're done," Gene told her and shoved his cigarette in the ash can. "If you're not ready yet, I'll have another and wait," he grinned.

Alex smiled and gave his cheek a quick kiss before dashing back inside. She picked the remote from Molly's grasp and held a hand up to quell her daughter's protests. Molly was quiet and folded her arms to continue her protest in silence but looked at her mum curiously.

"One word Molly," Alex grinned at the inquisitive look on her face, "Shopping."

Molly beamed at her mum and ran to her room. She picked up her bag and a purse which she checked swiftly. She had around £30 in there. It would do, if she ran out then she could probably persuade her mum to either sub her or pay for something.

She ran out and looked around for Alex. She didn't see her, she poked her head around the door and spotted Gene but no Alex. She cleared her throat.

"Thank you for um... Putting me in my room this morning," she said as she moved to lean against the wall near him.

Gene looked down at Molly as he crushed out his cigarette.

"You're welcome. Can't imagine the couch being all that comfortable. Must be a good book," he remarked. He idly spun the car keys on his finger.

Molly smiled at him and nodded.

"It's really interesting," she told him.

She was enjoying the book and kept getting more and more absorbed every time she picked it up. She only had a few more chapters until she would be finished.

Alex had gone to her room to grab her stuff. She had put the pregnancy test in her bedside draw. She still couldn't quite believe it. She was going to have another baby, Gene's baby. She couldn't comprehend it. After all the rows and tension they had gone through over the past 3 years it had taken one blazing row, empty death threats and her getting sent on what the super had called 'compassionate leave' to bring them to their senses. Now they had been together for little over a month and she was pregnant. She sighed and slung her bag over her shoulder. A glance in the mirror to check her appearance as she left and she was satisfied, she would drop Gene wherever he wanted to be and then maybe go to Oxford Street or somewhere else in the centre of London with Molly for some retail therapy. Maybe one of their old favorite shopping centres. She would let Molly decide.

She swept outside and smiled at the two people she loved most in the world.

"Are we ready to go?"

He finally spotted Alex coming out the door and smoothly tossed her the keys with a grin. He opened the passenger door and slid inside. He was not going to sit in the back in his own car again. Molly could move up after they'd dropped him at the pub.

Alex caught the keys in mid-air with a smirk and followed him down to the Quattro. She slid into the front and waited for the click of Molly's seatbelt before setting off.

"Where d'you want me to drop you?" she asked Gene.

Molly sighed as she noticed her mum was ignoring her seatbelt again. She decided against saying something and resorted to looking out of the window.

Gene looked at Alex and pointedly put on his seatbelt as he gazed at her. He wasn't going to say anything, but she was not going to drive around pregnant in his car without a seatbelt. End of.

Alex caught his gaze and rolled her eyes. In a melodramatic and over exaggerated manner she slipped her seatbelt on then glared back at him for half a second before fixing her eyes back on the road.

He grinned at her actions as she drove them down the road. When they got to the pub he leaned over and gave Alex a quick kiss.

"I'll be here when you're finished," he said and slid from the car. He glanced at Molly and left the car door open so she could move to the front seat.

Molly got out of the car and climbed into the front next to Alex. She buckled down and looked at her mum beaming.

"Oxford street," she said confidently.

Alex smirked and waved at Gene before revving the car and driving off down the road towards the centre of London.

Gene watched Alex drive away before going into the pub. He was in a mood to celebrate. He glanced at his watch, nearly 11:00. He would get an early lunch as well. The pub was fairly empty just yet.

He smiled winningly at Peggy behind the bar.

"Hiya, love, give us a pint please," he said.

"Well, you're very cheerful today," Peggy observed as she placed the glass on the bar and put his money in the till.

"Oh aye, I've had some cracking news. Can't share it just yet but, it's definitely good and all," he said and drank down half the pint. "I'll have some of that lasagne as well if you've a mind."

Peggy nodded and went to take care of it. Gene went and sprawled at a table, feeling very pleased at the moment.

He dug into his food when Peggy brought it and ordered another pint. He wondered briefly where Roxy was and nodded gratefully when Peggy brought him his second pint.

He wondered how long Alex and Molly would be gone. He thought maybe he'd walk over to the station briefly when he'd finished eating to see if Peterson's team was done with the cafe.

He polished off half his food and took a drink from his pint. He wondered how long before he could tell people Alex was pregnant. He grinned to himself and finished off his food.

Gene took his plate back to the bar for Peggy and nodded at Ricky as he came in and got a pint.

"Alright?" Ricky said and glanced at the dart board. He jerked his head at it as he looked back and Gene.

"Right, let's go then," Gene said and walked over to the board after getting the darts from Peggy.

Gene let himself get absorbed in the game of darts, especially once Minty and Masood showed up.

/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\

Alex pulled up outside the pub and heard something in the boot fall over. She switched the Quattro off and climbed out. She had tactfully avoided all baby shops, she didn't want Molly suspicious. She would tell her soon.

Molly climbed out and made her way into the pub with Alex following behind her. They spotted Gene and Alex got him fresh pint along with a coke for Molly and a coke for her. Seeing as she now knew that she was pregnant, it was probably a good idea to cut back on the alcohol. She passed a coke to Molly and walked over to the dartboard carrying Gene's pint and her own drink.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz blinked at the sunlight streaming through the window. Clearly they had been too distracted last night to close the curtains. She looked down at the sheet that barely covered her body and smiled at Bradley as she noticed his legs tangled with hers. She looked down at his sleeping face and saw it curved into a frown. He clearly had a lot on his mind with Stacey and her attitude towards him at the moment. Shaz had noticed that whenever he spoke about her he was dancing on the brink between anger and despair, it annoyed her that Stacey was making him feel like that, but she was also sure that she herself was not helping the situation at all.

Shaz unwound herself from his limbs and stepped onto the floor. She cringed as she heard a crunching sound and looked down to see she had trodden onto the empty pizza box that had got discarded last night. Her foot had also come into contact with something squashy. She lifted it and saw some uneaten cheese stretching itself as she raised her foot. Grimacing, she unglued it and stepped lightly over the box. She looked back at Bradley and smiled in relief. She hadn't disturbed him. Shaz tiptoed to the bathroom, shut the door as quietly as she could behind her, switched on the light and stepped into the shower. She wanted to be clean when she left.

Bradley opened bleary eyes and blinked in the bright sunlight. He sat up and scrubbed at his face. He could hear the shower going and although he was greatly tempted, he decided not to join her. He walked over to the window and looked out for a moment before walking back over to the bed and picking up his phone.

No messages. He wasn't surprised. Clearly Stacey wasn't bothered by his absence. He flipped his phone closed and sat down on the bed. He supposed he would go to his dad's, maybe try to talk to Stacey. He didn't think it would do any good. He sat and waited for Shaz to get out of the shower and wondered what he was going to do about Stacey.

Shaz picked up a towel and wrapped herself in it. She wrapped her hair in another one and picked up her discarded clothes. She came out of the bathroom and saw Bradley was awake.

"Morning," she said and dumped her clothes on the table under the mirror. She delved inside her handbag and withdrew a small travel-sized hair brush. It would have to do, she wanted to leave here looking fairly normal. She guessed as it was a B&B that a hair-dryer would be in one of the drawers.

"Morning," Bradley replied absently. He stood up and headed for the bathroom, sliding a hand across Shaz' shoulders as he went. He was sure he was going to face drama at home and was in no mood for it. He took a quick shower and dried off. His clothes were still a bit scattered and he wandered around picking them up. He got into the bag he'd brought and pulled on fresh clothes and stuck the ones from yesterday in the bag.

Shaz had dressed and was attempting to do something with her hair when he started to dress. She gave up and decided to just dry it. She looked in the mirror and took her make up out. She added mascara and eye-liner then put everything away.

Shaz stretched as she stood up and looked at the clock on the wall. She sighed. She should probably get into work. She liked to be there before everyone else, it meant the place was quiet and she could concentrate on what she was supposed to be doing. She had more than just the Glenda case to focus on, especially with the assault on Rowan yesterday.

She went over and kissed Bradley's cheek.

"I've got to get to work," she whispered.

Shaz placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself.

"There's not just the case we're working on Bradley, there's others too" she told him and kissed the tip of his nose.

She nodded. "I'll text you when I've finished, I've got paperwork to catch up on" she said and moved away from him. She picked up her bag and waved at him as she opened the door to leave.

Bradley nodded as she left and then finished getting dressed. He clumped downstairs and decided to have the breakfast while he was there. He ate absently, barely tasting the food as he looked out the window. He'd thought Stacey was "The One" and now their relationship was falling apart-again.

He finished his tea and walked slowly from the B&B and headed for his dad's house. Abi and Lauren were on him immediately about his absence, Max glared at him but said nothing and Stacey barely glanced in his direction and looked away. Bradley frowned. He was going to settle this once and for all. He stopped Stacey on her way to the kitchen as Max was calling the girls in for breakfast.

"Can I have a word?"

Stacey looked at him in surprise but sighed and nodded reluctantly. He led her upstairs.

"Look, Stace, I tried to talk to you about this yesterday and you pretty much ignored me, so now I want to ask you something flat out. Do you even want to still be married to me? I can't understand why we seem to still be bothering when you don't see me, you don't hear me. I'm done with it Stacey. Either wake up and pay attention or I'm leaving, Stace. That's final."

Stacey looked at Bradley in surprise and then frowned.

"What?"

"You heard me, Stacey."

Stacey sat there and stared at him, eyes narrowed. He was different. He usually just melted away when she got indifferent, now he was being confrontational.

"What do you want from me Bradley?"

"Stacey I've just said. Stop blanking me and act like my bloody wife!" he shouted the last few words.

"So, you remember you've got one then?" she snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're never around anymore Bradley, what am I supposed to think?"

"I'm never around because you don't want to know me. You can't even kiss me without cringing and we don't even talk about it. I try to talk about it and you turn your back on me. I don't want to fight and I don't think I want to leave but Stacey I'm tired of trying to get through to you."

"I don't like you like this Bradley."

"This is me now Stace, I'm not someone that's willing to be pushed around anymore. I had a lot of time to think when we were in Wales. I grew up. If you can't accept it Stace, then there's no hope here."

Stacey stood there and then moved to Bradley and wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his chest and sighed. She had to admit, it didn't feel the same. But she was having a baby; she didn't want to be alone.

"I'll try Bradley," she said softly and looked up at him. Bradley nodded and kissed the top of her head.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz hurried out of the B&B and walked casually down the street. Seeing as she had changed when she had got home after work and those clothes hadn't been on very long she decided that there was no point in going home. She was thinking of stopping off for breakfast at the cafe, her heart sank as she spotted the police tape still surrounding the 'crime scene'. She should really visit Rowan, she was getting out today, so she would pop around to the flat later.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Janine went around to Pat's house looking for Ryan. Pat tried to convince Ryan to go out and talk to Janine but he stoutly refused, leaving Janine shrieking outside the door like a fishwife.

Pat looked at her in disgust. "Jah-_neeene_…." she snapped.

Janine stopped her shrieking and folded her arms.

"Fine," she said to Pat shortly and turned and flounced away. Ryan slipped out of the house when he saw Janine was some distance down the street and he hustled over to the Minute Mart to get some milk.

Janine noticed Bradley and Stacey sitting in the park on Arthur's bench all cuddled up. She frowned. She was sure Bradley wasn't alone at the B&B last night. She'd had enough affairs with married men that she found she could often tell when a man was cheating. A slow smile spread across her face as an idea occurred to her. She watched them get up and walk into the Market Square. She followed. Stacey stopped to examine a few baby clothes at one of the stalls while Bradley stood with his hands in his pockets and looked at the café, which was still closed and bore crime scene tape all around the front.

Janine sashayed up to Bradley.

"Hey Bradley, good to see you," Janine said with a sultry smile. Bradley looked at her and frowned.

"What do you want Janine?"

She tilted her head and noticed from the corner of her eye that Stacey had turned in Bradley's direction.

"Well, after the B&B last night I was just worried about you," Janine said and ran a finger down his chest. She pouted and blinked her eyes at him. Bradley slapped her hand away and spun away to see Stacey standing there, arms folded and her face a storm.

"Do one, Janine," he turned his head and snapped at Janine and moved towards Stacey. "She's just winding you up, Stace, don't listen to her."

Janine giggled behind him and moved closer and put her hands on his shoulders.

"You look so cute with bare feet," Janine remarked. Bradley elbowed her away but Stacey had already turned and marched away.

Bradley turned on Janine. "What the hell was that about Janine? What do you think you're playing at?" he pushed her away, hard enough to move her but not enough to knock her down.

She put on a show of concern.

"Why nothing, Bradley. I was just trying to say it was nice to see you again."

"You've made her think I was with you," he snapped.

Janine narrowed her eyes at him and lowered her voice threateningly. "Watch yourself Bradley. You were with someone, don't think I can't tell. I don't know who but you better be very nice to me if you want me to keep my mouth shut," she smiled lazily and licked her lip.

Bradley growled and turned to go and look for Stacey.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ryan came out of the Minute Mart and found himself knocked flat by Stacey, who'd been storming through the Square, not watching where she was going. The container of milk slid across the road and Stacey stumbled and nearly fell herself but caught her balance just in time.

"Oh, my god I'm so sorry Ryan, I didn't see you." Stacey said in shock. Ryan looked at her and picked himself up off the ground, brushing at his clothes as he did so. "Are you okay?" she asked.

He walked over and picked up the milk. "Yea, I'm fine, I think," he grinned at her. He took in the anger still etched on her features.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"No, I'm not actually. Your girlfriend spent last night at the B&B with Bradley," she told him.

His eyes widened. "Well, Janine and I broke up actually, but I'm sorry," he shrugged. There was really nothing he could do. "Do you need someone to talk to or something?" he asked. "I'm heading to work but you can come along if you like."

Stacey stared at him a moment and then nodded and walked with him to the bookies.

Bradley looked around but couldn't see Stacey anywhere. Great. Just when he thought he might have worked everything out, Janine had to go sticking her oar in. And worse, that stupid cow knew he'd been with someone else last night. He huffed out a breath and headed home.

Janine smirked as she watched Bradley walk away. He'd practically admitted it. Bradley might be able to convince Stacey he hadn't been with Janine, but if she could find out how it was, she could certainly hold that over Bradley's head. Maybe she could take it out in trade instead of in cash. He probably didn't have any money anyway at this point. He had been on the run after all.

She spun around and headed back to the flat, her mind spinning with the possibilities.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Stacey followed Ryan into the bookies and flopped onto a nearby chair.

"Look, Stace, I don't know how things are with you and Bradley right now but I can tell you I really don't think Janine spent last night with him. She's mad because I broke up with her yesterday so she's going to lash out at anyone. She's not changed much since you've been gone," he said with a wry laugh. "I can tell you this, Whit saw Janine go into the B&B last night for about 10 minutes and come back out. She was probably there looking for me."

Stacey looked at him and bit her lip.

"But he…." she broke off, embarrassed.

"He was staying at the B&B, then? Do you want to talk about it?"

Stacey looked away. "He's not the same anymore. He changed while we were away and I hate to admit it but I don't like this new Bradley," she shrugged. "He says I blank him all the time and maybe he's right." She absently stroked her baby bump and sighed.

"I should go," she said and stood up. Ryan nodded and reached to open the door for her. She tripped on a fold of carpet and he caught her before she fell.

"Watch out for the attack carpet," he laughed.

She smiled at his joke. "Thanks."

Ryan looked at her for a moment and on impulse leaned down and kissed her. Stacey started to kiss him back and then pulled away.

"Don't do that," she snapped.

"Sorry," Ryan said. "I don't know why…..." he trailed off. He quickly opened the door for her and stood aside so she could leave. He closed the door and wondered what in the world had he been thinking.

Stacey stood on the other side of the door and touched her lips and then glanced back at the door. She smiled a small smile and headed home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bradley stood outside the house and was relieved when he finally saw Stacey walking his way. He hurried over to her and she held up a hand to forestall his outpouring of words.

"Ryan already told me Janine was just lashing out because he broke up with her," Stacey said and kept walking past him to the house. She stopped and turned around to face him. "So, let's forget about it, end of."

She opened the door and went inside. Bradley breathed a sigh of relief and went inside the house after her.

Max eyed Bradley as they came back in the house. Stacey went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea and some toast. Bradley followed her.

"So, what are we doing Stacey?" he asked her quietly.

"I don't know Bradley," she replied as she fixed her tea. She looked at him and sighed. "You have changed, I admit that. I also admit that I don't like it."

"Stacey, I won't change back, I can't," Bradley told her.

"I know," Stacey said and fixed her toast. "I have to think Bradley. Just let me alone so I can think."

Bradley raised his hand to stroke her hair and changed his mind. He turned and left the kitchen.

Bradley went into the front room and flopped on the couch. Max looked at his son but kept his mouth shut.

Bradley felt his dad's gaze and turned to him.

"If she can't accept me Dad, then it's over. I can't go back to the way I was."

"Obviously," was all Max said. Bradley narrowed his eyes but said nothing. He turned back and stared blankly at the TV.

Stacey walked down the stairs with a bag in her hand. Bradley looked up from the tele as she walked into the front room. He was glad his dad and the girls had gone to the pub.

"What's going on?" he asked her.

"I'm going to go and stay with Mum," Stacey told him. "I need some time around my family and away from you Bradley."

Bradley put a hand on her arm. "Are you sure about this. I do still love you Stace, I'm willing to work at this and be a family, but I can't go back to how I used to be."

"I know that Bradley and I'm sorry. I can't take all the fighting and stress. We never fought before. I think I changed too a bit," she confessed. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you later Bradley. We'll talk tomorrow or some time this week yeah?"

Bradley could only nod. She gave him a sad smile and picked up her bag and walked out the door.

Bradley sat down and rubbed his face with his hands. He couldn't help that he felt a great sense of relief. He picked up his phone and looked at it. He took a deep breath and smiled as he scrolled through his contacts and pressed send when he got to Shaz. He sat and listened as it rang.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz sat in her office and leafed through the paperwork that was spread over her desk. She sighed and leant her head in her arms. She was having an affair with a married man. His wife was pregnant and she was sleeping with him. Yes, he was unhappy but there was no way that he didn't love Stacey. Was distressed by her behavior, sure. But he still loved her no matter how much he tried to deny it. She grumbled something random into her sleeves and sighed.

She loved spending time with Bradley and he was a considerate yet powerful lover. They shared interests, Doctor Who and scifi movies and shows they both enjoyed as well as other things.

But she was sleeping with another woman's husband. That wasn't allowed, no matter how much she enjoyed spending time with him or how much his wife didn't understand him. This was complicated. She didn't want to lose him but she couldn't keep him. If someone found out about her and Bradley, then there would be a massive scandal. Everyone would be disappointed in her and she would have to live with it.

She knew that Bradley only wanted her because she seemed to understand him, she was someone to vent his feelings to, so he could let out his frustration and tell someone his problems. The sex was probably an outlet too. Shaz screwed up her fists. She knew she should break it off, tell him she couldn't do this. But she was too soft-hearted and selfish. She didn't want to leave him, she didn't want to hurt him like Stacey was hurting him.

"Excuse me, are you DC Granger? I'm sorry to bother you, I'm DC Rhys Gryffiths. I was told to bring these to you," the young Welsh officer said and stepped closer to her desk.

Shaz looked up a little alarmed as she heard someone address her. She spotted the young officer at her door with a load of papers clutched in his arms.

"Phone records and some credit card transactions for a Glenda Mitchell. There's also," he shuffled through, "this that came from a US bank, some transaction records. And a note just there, from a woman at the that bank named Jemima," he pointed, "saying she will call you tomorrow morning at 8am our time."

He stepped back and rubbed his hands together. "So, there you are." He smiled at her. He'd heard there was a tasty bird on the new DCI's team but hadn't realized she was quite so pretty.

She held in a groan at the thought of more work. Shaz sat up and scrubbed her face with her hands. She nodded at his words and sighed as she took the papers and files from him.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Cheers," she said as she started leafing through what he had given her.

"I'll be off then," he added and headed out of her office.

She added the new stuff to her 'Glenda' pile and looked up at him again as he left.

"Bye," she added and set about ordering the other papers that were scattered all over her desk. At least she had some more stuff to share with Bradley tomorrow.

Rhys turned and looked back at Shaz as she pored over her work.

"Erm, I'm going to be getting some lunch soon, just over at the chippy. Do you want to come with me or can I bring you something back?" he asked hesitantly.

Shaz looked up. She thought he had gone. She bit her lip and looked at her watch. She hadn't eaten yet. But to honest she wasn't hungry anyway. She had too much on her mind to even consider food.

"I'm fine, but thanks anyway," she said then looked at him again. "Could you get me some coke though. I need caffeine but I'm not in the mood for coffee," she sighed.

His accent was Welsh. She hadn't paid much attention before but she could hear it now. She smiled at the sound. She was a sucker for an accent that wasn't a regional English accent. Welsh was one of her favorites.

"Sure, course," Rhys said agreeably and flashed her a winning smile. "Sure you wouldn't like some chips aswell? My treat?"

He stepped back towards her desk. "I mean you are working pretty hard there."

Shaz grinned back half-heartedly.

"Yeah, well, lots to get through. Can't do much on the Mitchell case until tomorrow when we've spoken to the bank so that's on hold. Then I've still got all this to do," she sighed gesturing to the disorganized mass of papers jumbled up on her desk.

She looked back up at him.

"I'm not hungry really," she assured him.

"Right then," Rhys said agreeably. "Coke it is. Back soon." He headed out of her office. He'd get her some chips anyway. He was a bit disappointed. His smile usually got girls eating out of his hand. He'd have to try a bit harder.

Shaz watched him go. He was nice. Her mind instantly went back to her situation with Bradley. She shook her head to rid it of him. She needed to concentrate on work. If she got this lot done then the Glenda case was all she had to worry about. She balled her hands into fists and started organising her desk more thoroughly. She would start with the smallest pile of paperwork and work her way up to the larger stuff.

Rhys returned roughly a half hour later and knocked on the doorframe to Shaz' office.

"Hiya," he said as he peered in.

Shaz looked up wearily and gave him a half hearted smile. She had organised all her work and had got half way through the smallest pile. She put down her pen and brushed her hair from her face.

"Hey," she said warmly and gestured that he should come in.

He walked over to Shaz' desk and put down an ice cold can of Coke.

"Coke, as requested," he said. "And, okay, I know what you said but I got you some chips anyway," he put the paper-wrapped package on her desk next to the Coke.

"Now, I'll leave you to your work," he put his hand on his chest and bowed as he grinned at her. He turned to walk out of her office and turned back.

Shaz opened the can and took a sip of the ice cold beverage. She smiled in exasperation at the chips.

"Quick question," he said as he turned back. "I don't suppose I could take you for a drink sometime?"

She looked up at him in alarm at his question.

"Ummm..."

She was having an affair with Bradley. Did that count as a relationship? She bit her lip. If it did count as a relationship, did going for a drink with another man count as cheating on him? But Bradley was cheating on Stacey. So he was in no position to have a go at her about being unfaithful. She was confused.

Shaz realized that Rhys was still standing there. She smiled. It was only a drink. She went for drinks with the rest of her colleagues, why did this have to be anything but a drink.

"Yes. I'd like that" she told him and smiled at him again. She opened the paper that concealed her food and picked up a chip.

"Thanks for the chips and coke," she said realizing she hadn't said thank-you to him.

"You're welcome," he said.

"How's tonight for you?" he asked, pouring on the charm and pressing his advantage.

Shaz opened her mouth to tell him she had no plans when her phone rang. She checked the caller ID and instantly felt on edge. This had to be more than a coincidence, surely.

"Hang on a tic," she said apologetically.

Shaz answered her phone.

"Bradley?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy sat upstairs in the kitchen. She had been starting a relationship with a complete psychopath. How could she not have known? She ran her hands through her hair and balled her fists so they caught and tangled in the ruffled blonde mess on her head. She had gone for him because he was good looking, because she had been angry at Rowan, and Brian had got an interesting reaction from her when he turned up. He had also been charming and chivalrous towards her. She slammed her hands on the table as the image of Rowan covered in her own blood flashed once more across her mind. The knife he had held. The panic and fear on her face. The deranged, menacing look in his eye. She got a glimmer of satisfaction at the momentary panic and fear that she had seen flash in his deep eyes when she knocked him down.

Roxy saw drops on the table and realized she was crying. Fiercely she brushed at her eyes to clear the salty tears away. She set her jaw firmly in a hard expression that she hoped would prevent anymore tears. She needed Ronnie. Aunty Peg was wonderful but she needed to talk to Ronnie. She needed her sister, the person who knew her best. But Ronnie was away with Ray, she didn't want to disturb their weekend away. It wasn't fair of her to spoil it for them. She doubted they knew yet about Rowan. They had left before it had all kicked off.

Roxy stood. She couldn't yet face the Square. The gossip and speculation. Not until she had spoken to Ronnie. She pulled her fluffy dressing gown tighter around her and took her coffee into Amy's room. Her daughter's presence always calmed her. That was what she needed right now. To be calm.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Alyssa laughed and smiled affectionately at Jack as she put her arm around Rowan in return.

"Sensitive maybe, but I still think he's gorgeous," she replied casually with another quick look at him as they exited out of the hospital and drew nearer to the car.

Alyssa replenished her oxygen supply with the fresher air from the outdoors. Much better than the quality of the air in the hospital. It was less metallic and she definitely preferred it.

She released Rowan as they reached the car and took the bag off Chris as she opened the boot of the car so that she could put it in there. She placed it in carefully and then shut the boot and looked at the others to see where they were sitting in the car before she got in.

Rowan grinned at Alyssa's comment and breathed deep when she got outside. She closed her eyes and put her face up at the sun.

"Oh, it's a lovely day," she enthused. She drew in another deep lungful of air and slid into the back seat next to Chris.

Jack peered in as he opened the passenger door for Alyssa and Rowan smiled at him.

"No offence, Jack," Rowan began as she slid next to Chris and leaned against him. "I can't sit like this with you."

Jack burst out laughing and shook his head. He moved around to the driver's side after giving Alyssa a quick kiss on the cheek as he walked by.

Chris wrapped his arm around Rowan's shoulders, glad they were going home.

Alyssa swiftly slipped into the car and pulled the door shut behind her. She touched her cheek briefly where Jack had kissed it and smiled.

She glanced behind her at Rowan and Chris before looking at Jack as he sat down too. The rumble of the engine was relaxing. They were taking Rowan home. She shifted in her seat so she was facing slightly to the side with her back towards the window. It made it easier to look behind her at her friends and also meant she could watch Jack if the mood took her.

Jack drove them quickly to the flat and parked in front.

Rowan could barely contain her excitement. Home. She liked the word a great deal. She'd only been away one night but it had been in the hospital. She glanced at Alyssa and at Chris. Family.

She smiled and fished out her keys as she got out of the car. She walked quickly to the door and opened it as Jack opened the boot of the car and Chris grabbed her bag out.

She looked back at them and then turned and looked at the steps. The smile fell from her face. She moved towards the steps slowly and began to carefully negotiate her way up them. She winced.

Chris hustled up behind her and looked at her.

"You okay?"

She nodded. "I'll be fine. Nearly there."

He walked next to her and put a hand on her back. She made it to the door and unlocked the door to the flat. She stepped inside and looked around happily and made a beeline for her room. She rummaged around in her wardrobe and dug a jar out of her chest of herbal remedies. Comfrey poultice. She put it on the bedside table and then went into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

She turned. "I so need a decent cup of coffee," she grinned.

She opened the refrigerator. "Do we have anything to eat? It's almost time for lunch."

Alyssa took Jack's hand as Chris subtly helped Rowan up the steps. She smiled and leant against his shoulder briefly. She led him upstairs into the flat and smiled. She felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Rowan was home. Back where she belonged. She kissed Jack's cheek and chortled at Rowan's thoughts instantly turning to food.

"There should be some bread left and I think we have some ham, chicken and salad. Then there's always jam and honey and stuff," she replied as she chewed her lip. Her thoughts turned instantly to sandwiches whenever lunch was mentioned.

She let go of Jack's hand and turned to face him. She slipped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you," she said into his neck, her voice slightly muffled and then kissed it before releasing him slightly.

Jack looked at Alyssa.

"Hey, anytime I can help," he told her and touched her cheek.

"Ooh, chicken," Rowan said and got back into the refrigerator. She dug out the salad and the chicken and put it all out on the counter. She reached back in and grabbed the ham and started cutting up the cold meat and mixing it with the salad. She dug out some cheddar and diced it and added it to the salad too.

She tossed it a bit and then grabbed out plates.

Chris came into the kitchen and shook his head at Rowan making lunch. He picked up the plates after she loaded them with salad and put them on the table.

"Looks like you're joining us for lunch mate," Chris said to Jack.

Jack looked over, his arms wrapped around Alyssa. "Looks like it's lunch time, my dear," he said to her.

Alyssa smiled up at him and relaxed into his arms at the sound of Rowan clattering around.

"Good. My appetite's back," she grinned at him.

Alyssa kissed him then unwound her arms from him and wriggled out of his arms to join Rowan and Chris. She opened the cupboard above the sink and pulled out 4 glasses. She filled one with soda water for herself.

"What are we all drinking?" she asked brightly looking around at each of them in turn. Her gaze drifted to the table and she reached into the draw behind her and withdrew several forks and some knives. She handed them to Chris to put on the table.

Chris opened the fridge and pulled out a beer and tossed one to Jack who caught it smoothly.

"I'll have my coffee," Rowan said as she grabbed the cutlery from Chris and smacked him on the behind.

Jack popped open his beer and sat down at the table.

Chris grinned at Rowan and sat himself down as she finished putting down the forks and grabbed some napkins to pass around before seating herself.

Alyssa smiled and put the other glasses away. Chris and Jack would no doubt drink straight from the cans. She picked Rowan's mug off the mug stand and fixed her a cup of the coffee that she had started to brew.

She carried both her glass and Rowan's mug back to the table. She placed the coffee in front of Rowan and then seated herself in the only remaining place. She took a sip of the soda water and tucked into her salad.

"Ooh," Rowan said as Alyssa brought her coffee over. "Thanks."

She glanced at Chris and Jack and finally at Alyssa and felt quiet joy wash over her. She smiled inwardly and set herself to eating and putting the memory of the hospital food behind her.

Chris glanced over at Rowan and covered her hand with his. She winked at him as she chewed her mouthful of food.

Alyssa back smiled at her.

"You're welcome," she smiled back.

Alyssa smiled gratefully at Jack and stuck her fork into a piece of lettuce. It didn't take long for her to finish her food and she stretched back in her chair. Happy just to watch her friends as they each ate their own food.

Rowan sighed and leaned back in her chair and sipped her coffee when she finished eating.

"So much better than hospital food," she commented in a satisfied tone. She gently patted her stomach. She glanced around at them all. "What's on for today then?"

Chris raised an eyebrow at her and picked up the empty plates and took them to the sink to wash them.

"What?" she asked at his expression. "I hardly need to sleep _all_ day," she snorted.

Jack chuckled and got up to help Chris with the dishes.

"What if we just had some people around?" Rowan suggested. "I know some easy sort of finger foods to make, Alyssa could help me. We could just phone a few people and say it would be nice if they wanted to drop by."

She glanced at Chris who shrugged and half-nodded and then she glanced at Alyssa.

Alyssa nodded. She began reeling off a list of possible invitees in her head. Ray and Ronnie; Alex, Gene and Molly; Peter and Bianca? Roxy? She did save Rowan.

"Fantastic idea. Mini sandwiches, cheese and pineapple on cocktail sticks, crisps and everything" she said enthusiastically.

She stood and thought for a moment then drained her soda water.

"How many people?" she asked

Rowan looked at Alyssa.

"I thought people could just sort of come and go, like an open house sort of thing. But I think we can do something more than mini-sandwiches. However, we don't have any pineapple or cheese. We'll need some if you want to do that," Rowan said. "Not sure if there's any crisps either."

She tapped her chin and then looked down at what she was wearing.

"I'll have to have a shower for sure and soon," she grinned and plucked at the baggy t-shirt she was wearing.

"I can drive you to the shops if you like, Lyss," Jack offered.

Alyssa smiled at Jack and nodded her acceptance of his offer to drive her. She turned her attention back to Rowan.

"You'd better write me a list of what you want me to get then, Rowan," she told her.

"Oooh…list!" Rowan exclaimed and began ransacking the kitchen drawers for a notepad. She sat at the table and put her head in her hands and closed her eyes as she thought. She opened them a moment later and began to write. She mostly needed some fresh vegetables and fruit. She also wrote down some fresh meat that Alyssa could get from a deli. She didn't have much that was thawed out and not much time to cook it.

She handed the list to Alyssa and then dug into her bag for her wallet and gave her some money and then wrapped her in a hug.

"Shouldn't need much. Most of what I need we have," she grinned. "Let's not invite the whole Square though. I'll call some people while you're shopping and let them know they can just come round sometime after say 4:00? How does that sound?"

Alyssa took the list and the cash and off her. She had no intention of spending it all and would reimburse Rowan back half of it. It wasn't fair to let her pay for everything. She put the items into her handbag and nodded. She looked at her watch, that gave her plenty of time to get everything on the list and get back to prepare whatever Rowan wanted to make.

"Sounds good to me. Well, you need to get ready and I'd better go and get all this stuff you need," she grinned back.

Alyssa smiled at her and Chris briefly then grabbed Jack's hand and proceeded to pull him outside to the car. She remembered what had happened the last time they had gone shopping and a smile spread over her face. She released his hand and turned to kiss him before jumping down the steps to stand next to the car.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie sat and frankly admired the view as Ray emerged from the bathroom and began to get dressed. She felt her heart beat a bit faster as she watched the play of muscles under the flesh of his arms and chest.

She stood up and walked to him and twined her arms around his neck.

"I suppose we should go and get some food," she agreed. "But I've seen what I want."

She ran a hand down his chest and smiled before she pulled him into a kiss. She broke it off and gazed into his eyes before reaching down to twine her fingers with his.

Ray smiled at her and squeezed her hand as he started to move out of the room. He led her down the narrow corridor towards the reception and looked around for an indication to where they should go to eat. He spotted a little sign directing them and nodded towards it. He opened the door for her and followed her in. He seated himself with her at a little table and smiled at the lady they had met yesterday who seemed to be the owner.

Ronnie glanced around the empty dining room and tried to keep from blushing under the elderly lady's gaze.

"May I just have toast and a cup of tea please?" she asked quietly and glanced at Ray. She reached for his hand under the table and squeezed it. A thought occurred to her and she let go his hand and pulled out her cell phone and sent off a quick text to Roxy asking if a loan of her big red road hog would be possible.

The woman nodded at Ronnie's order and pulled out her little notepad from her apron.

Ray didn't look down as he felt her hand hold onto his. He beamed at the woman as she wrote down Ronnie's order and waited for his turn.

Ronnie placed the phone on the table and took Ray's hand again.

"Another cup of tea and a full English please, love," he ordered and kept his eyes fixed on the woman as she wrote everything down.

He relaxed slightly as she left them after giving them a wry smile. He looked at Ronnie with a huge grin.

"So this, then back to Walford then?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy cringed as the loud beeping of her phone came from her pocket. She grabbed it quickly and pressed a button to stop the noise from waking Amy. She wasn't in a fit state to deal with a screaming toddler right now.

She looked down at her phone and read Ronnie's text.

"Sure. U want it 2day?" she fired back and then moved her head back to her hands. Clearly Ronnie was picking up a load of stuff that wouldn't fit on the bike. There was no other reason she would want to use Roxy's car.

She emitted a huge sigh and rose. If Ronnie was coming around then she wanted to look decent. She left Amy's room to get dressed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Your flat first, Ray," Ronnie said, lifting their joined hands onto the table. "I can help you pack and I've asked Rox if we can borrow her car," she told him.

Her phone beeped and she picked it up and read Roxy's reply. She grinned.

"She says yes," Ronnie said excitedly. She hurriedly texted back.

"Having breakfast now, call in a couple hours with directions for pick up."

She flipped her phone shut and looked at Ray. She picked put her free hand over their joined hands and smiled at him. She picked up his hand and kissed it and then stared down at it as she ran her fingers over it. She looked up at met his eyes, his eyes that made her heart beat faster.

"I'm glad I asked you to move in with me and I'm glad you said yes," she told him seriously.

Ray leant down and kissed her. He wondered what she would think of his flat. It was very different from hers. Quite the opposite. Ray spent as little time as he possibly could there, he preferred to be at work or in the pub rather than there. It was all he could afford when he transferred to Fenchurch, his salary had raised drastically since then but Ray saw no point in going somewhere better when all he used it for was a place to crash.

He looked up at the sudden clattering coming from the kitchen and a young boy emerged with a tea pot and tea cups. He put them in front of them then returned and came out again with milk and a bowl of sugar. He placed them next to the pot and gave them a nervous smile then bolted back to the kitchen

Ray chuckled and let go of her hand and pulled the pot and cups towards them. He poured out the tea and then added milk and sugar to his own.

It wasn't long before their breakfasts had arrived. Ray dug into his almost before she had placed the plate down. The food seemed to evaporate at the pace he was eating.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy came out of the shower and saw her phone flashing. She glanced at it then sent back an OK. She trailed to her room and dug out some clothes.

Roxy made her way downstairs her phone clutched ready in her hand. She scanned her pub and saw the usual suspects. It was always the same people that used the pub as an escape at lunch times, especially on a Sunday. This was when it started filling up.

She smiled at Peggy and began serving customers until Ronnie rang.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie fixed her tea and gazed at Ray until their food arrived.

She nearly laughed aloud at the way he inhaled his food. She reached over and grabbed a sausage off his plate and rolled a slice of her toast around it. She grinned at him and took a bite.

She wondered how much stuff he would have to shift.

"Is there a lot to pack?" she asked him after she swallowed the bite she'd taken. "You know, do you think Roxy's car will be big enough?"

She couldn't believe how overcome she was with nerves. It should be easy now. She'd asked and he'd said yes. She took another bite of the toast wrapped sausage and looked around the dining room.

Ray swallowed his huge mouthful. He had ignored her thieving of his sausage and looked up at her now.

"Not much. Everything that's mine is in my room. Everything else belongs to Dirk. Roxy's car is that red one outside the Vic. The one that never moves? It should all fit in there," he nodded and contemplated what he was going to put his stuff in. He knew there were cardboard boxes under the sink that had held all the crappy beer that Dirk bought. He could nab a few of those.

Ronnie nodded at his answer and her eyes widened at his mention of a flatmate.

"I didn't know you had a flatmate," Ronnie said. That explained why he didn't go back very often. He only had his room to look after. She finished off the toast-wrapped sausage and started on her other slice of toast.

"We'll have to give Roxy directions, but it can wait till we get there. We can get you all packed and then get it all put in her car when she shows up."

She wondered if Alex still wanted to get together. She'd text her when they got to Ray's and she had a better idea of when she'd be back in Walford.

Ray shrugged.

"I try to stay out of his way. He works nights so he's probably going to be there when we go to get my things," Ray sighed and stuck one of the prongs of his fork into the yolk of his fried egg. The golden yellow created an interesting pattern as it leaked from the puncture he had made and trailed down, filling the crevices it came across. Ray looked up at her.

"I don't think you're going to want to hang around there for long. It might be best to call Roxy with directions as soon as we get there. Then you can help me pack when she knows where she's supposed to be going," he told her.

He wasn't keen on the idea if Ronnie seeing the place where he was supposed to be living. It really wasn't her scene. To be honest, he wasn't fond of it either. He also didn't like the idea of Dirk leering at her. Especially in what she had chosen to wear today.

Ronnie frowned slightly as Ray repeated what she'd basically just suggested. He was clearly more worried about taking her to his flat than he was letting on. She took his hand and gazed at him. She wished he would understand she was not a fragile flower. She was made of sterner stuff.

"Ray, please don't worry okay? I'm tougher than I look. I've spent years working in pubs and clubs and I can handle a lot. So, trust me. I can handle this."

She squeezed his hand and gazed at him in concern.

Ray looked up at her and nodded at her. He started eating again using just his fork and slowed his pace slightly. She was right and he knew she was. He just didn't want her hurt in any way. He still remembered her sitting in the allotments behind the shed. She was certainly vulnerable and fragile then. He let go of her hand and picked up his knife.

"I know. I'm just anxious. That's all," he sighed before filling his mouth with food.

"I know," Ronnie said quietly and finished off her toast. "Can I ask, if it's such a bad place why did you stay?"

She poured them both more tea as she waited for him to answer.

Ray looked back at her and licked the smear of ketchup from the corner of his mouth.

"The rent is cheap. I only use the place as somewhere to kip and keep my stuff. There was no point in moving to somewhere more expensive just to sleep there," he shrugged and pronged his final sausage.

"Ah," Ronnie said and nodded. She took a drink of her tea and waited for him to finish eating.

"So, you'll be able to afford half the rent at mine then?" she joked and flashed him a teasing grin attempting to get him out of his nervy mood.

As soon as he was done, she drained her tea and stood up.

"I'll get the stuff from the room while you check us out," she said.

Ray grinned at her. He would definitely help with her rent if he was going to live there. He drained his tea and stood to follow her orders.

"See you in a minute," he told her as the boy came to take their empty plates away.

Ray strolled to the desk and saw the woman waiting for him. He handed over the cash they owed her and retreated upstairs to help Ronnie.

Ronnie hurried upstairs and grabbed the plastic bags she'd thrown stuff in and shoved their dirty clothes in them. She pulled on her jacket and grabbed his and headed down the stairs. She smiled when she saw Ray coming up.

"I've got everything, lucky we travelled light," she grinned at him and tossed him his jacket. She moved closer and held out a helmet to him.

Ray took his jacket. He pulled it on then grabbed his helmet off her. He held it under his arm and turned and lead her out of the Bed and Breakfast.

He pulled his helmet on and hopped onto the bike behind her. He decided the best way to direct her to his 'home' was to apply pressure to her hips where he held onto her to tell her when to turn and which way. He didn't want her taking a wrong turn and both of them getting lost.

They pulled up outside his flat and he climbed off. Ray removed his helmet and looked reproachfully at the front door. He fished in his pocket and withdrew his keys.

"You should call Roxy," he told her.

He opened the door and stepped inside. He smelt Dirk before he saw him. His flatmate was laid out over the sofa. Ray cleared his throat to alert him to his presence.

Dirk turned his head lazily and looked at Ray. He grunted his greeting then looked back at the TV screen.

Ray shook his head and proceeded to move to his bedroom door. He flicked through his collection of keys; His front door key, Ronnie's front door key, The key to his office, a key to the station and his bedroom door key. Ray used this key to unlock his room and moved inside leaving to door open as he dug under his bed for his suitcase.

Ronnie swung off the bike and stashed the helmets in the saddlebag. She called Roxy and left her a detailed voicemail with directions. She knew her way around well enough to give her directions on how to get to the flat from the Vic. She also asked her to please hurry if she could and text her when she arrived if they weren't outside by the bike.

She bit her lip at the look on Ray's face as he gazed at the door. She watched him go inside and hurriedly said goodbye and flipped her phone shut. She took a deep breath and wrapped a hand around the end of her braid nervously as she headed after him into the flat.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy grabbed her phone and a piece of paper. She wrote Ronnie's instructions down carefully and then patted her aunt's shoulder as she left the pub. She climbed into her car and texted Ronnie to say she was on her way.

She smiled behind the wheel of her car, she liked it. It made her feel powerful, in control. She grinned and sped along the road and out of the Square, following the directions she had written down.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie wrinkled her nose as the smell of stale beer and the spicy aroma of curry assailed her nose as she walked in the door. She saw empty pizza boxes and beer cans that were scattered around the house and could hear the blare of the TV. She squinted in the dim light from the curtains being drawn and the lights switched off.

She saw a man stretched out on the sofa with a plate balanced on his middle. There were several beer cans on the floor around him, arranged in a neat line as if he was lining them up to prove to himself how much he has drunk. He was unshaven and she had the impression he had been in the chair for a while. She could smell him from across the room and nervously zipped her jacket up farther up her neck.

She glanced down at the carpet from the kitchen to the front door to the lounge and saw it was worn and there was a coffee stain is visible near the kitchen door. The wallpaper was a dank yellow with greasy hand prints visible and she cringed away from them. There was a vacuum cleaner sitting in the hallway waiting to be used. She also noticed one door had a hole in it, where somebody obviously kicked it in frustration.

She glanced down the hall farther and covered her face as she neared the bathroom; it smelled like something died in there. She understood the significance of the shaving kit and towel in his bottom desk drawer now. She could not blame him for avoiding this place as much as possible. She saw an open door down the hall; she knew that had to be Ray's room. She clutched at her braid and slid her phone into her pocket and zipped the pocket shut.

Dirk shifted again as he heard another noise, softer footsteps on the floor. Ray had gone to his room and anyway, you could hear when he moved, his footsteps were heavier than that. He turned and saw her, the dazzling blonde woman standing just a little away from the doorway to the lounge, she was clearly uncomfortable. Was she the reason Ray hadn't been sleeping here? Not that it mattered to Dirk whether Ray slept there or not as long as he paid his rent. He looked her up and down slowly, tracing her body. He slipped the plate off his stomach and attempted to stand, after an unsuccessful try where he fell back against the sofa, the beer had clearly got to him. he tried again and was successful.

"Y'all right?"

Ray heard Ronnie's footsteps but continued with what he was doing, the quicker he packed the sooner they could leave, he knew she wouldn't like it here. He heard Dirk's drawling voice and shut his eyes. This was the last thing he wanted.

Ronnie heard the bump of humanity on the sofa move, but ignored it. She turned her head slightly when he spoke and saw he was standing unsteadily by the sofa and frowned. She forced back a gag at the smell and turned back to the hallway to head for the open door she was sure was Ray's room.

Dirk scowled as she ignored him and moved to the door where she had been standing to watch her. He smirked. Ray had done all right for himself if this was his bird. Her arse in those trousers was, well, his eyes refused to move from it. He leant against the door frame and watched her walk towards Ray's room.

Ray was half way done, his clothes were laid out on his bed, all he had to do was try to fold them so they would all fit. He knew from experience that if he just threw them in the case then he would have a hard time closing it. He dug around in a drawer and dumped its contents next to his clothes so he could see what he had to fit in the case and work out how exactly he was going to do it. He picked up a rucksack and began jamming bits and bobs into it as quick as he could.

Dirk advanced towards Ronnie. He peered over her shoulder at Ray, he was busy packing his stuff up, he was making a right racket. He smirked and placed a hand on her hip, he moved his head to her ear and licked it.

Ronnie felt herself gag as the smell grew stronger and knew the creep who lived here too must have moved closer. She smiled as she watched Ray and moved to his open door. Then she felt a hand on her hip and froze.

"What?" she yelped when she felt a wetness on her ear and realized that creep had licked it. Her eyes narrowed in fury. She didn't even notice Ray turn in her direction as she raised her heavily booted foot and brought it down hard on Dirk's instep. She bent her arm and elbowed him in the chest.

"Don't ever touch me," she snarled as she spun around, grabbed his shoulders, brought her knee up hard into his groin and shoved him away.

"Argh," she growled and shuddered and looked at her gloved hands. She looked up at Ray, her features still etched with disgust and anger.

Dirk doubled over in pain and found support against the wall. She had most likely damaged foot the strength of that stomp. He thought it possible that at least one of his toes was broken. He snarled.

"Bitch" he hissed then caught the expression on Ray's face. A glimmer of panic flashed across his eyes before being replaced by a smug superior look.

"He slimed on my gloves," Ronnie remarked in outrage and stalked into Ray's room. She noted that the carpet was cleaner in his room and knelt down to rub her hands on the carpet. She stood back up and turned and opened all the drawers. She peeled off her gloves and shoved them in her pocket and yanked out her phone when she heard it ring. Rowan. She hit ignore. She hated to do it but would call her back when this was done. She wanted out of here. She wanted Ray home with her where he belonged.

Her phone beeped again and she slid it open and saw Roxy's text that she was on her way.

"Roxy's on her way. Let's get this done and out of here."

She scooped out all the drawers and began to rapidly fold everything in the pile on the bed as she muttered to herself. The nerve of some people!

Ray narrowed his eyes at Dirk angrily. He had clearly either said or done something to Ronnie she hadn't liked. He felt the anger well up inside him as he stood. He patted Ronnie's shoulder and left her for a moment as he grabbed Dirk's arm and pulled him away.

"What did you do to her?" he snarled at him

Dirk shrugged.

"Just said Hi," he grinned. He had said hi, in his own way, wasn't his fault she couldn't take it.

Ray pushed him against a wall and knew that the grease stains would now be larger where Dirk's head was currently pressed. Ray wondered when the last time he washed had been.

"Stay away from her Dirk. Or I will find a reason to arrest you," he threatened, no wonder Ronnie had reacted the way she did with his dirty hands over her.

Dirk rubbed his arm where Ray had grabbed him and slunk away. He didn't want to be arrested. He liked his flat and wasn't a big fan of clean.

Ray watched Dirk retreat to the living room and his beloved sofa.

"In case you hadn't guessed, I'm moving out!" he called after him. If Dirk expected him to pay this month's rent he was having a laugh. Ray went back to his room and finished packing his case with the clothes Ronnie had folded for him. He zipped it up and then drew Ronnie to him. He held her tightly to his chest.

"I'm sorry about him," he told her. "Now you understand why I didn't want you here?"


	39. Chapter 39

**We do not own Eastenders, Ashes to Ashes or Waterloo Road**

**Chapter 39**

"Stacey's left. She's packed up her things and gone to stay with her family," Bradley blurted out.

Shaz' mouth fell open. "Oh Bradley!" she gasped. Stacey had left him. Temporarily she hoped. He must be devastated.

"Did she say why? When's she coming back? Are you okay?" she questioned him.

Her gazed flitted to Rhys for half a moment then she gave her full attention to Bradley's voice.

"She finally agreed that she doesn't like the way I've changed. She's gone to her family's house across the Square. I can't believe she was finally willing to talk a bit, without screaming," Bradley gave a wry chuckle. "I don't know what's going to happen now to be honest, but for now we're separated."

He sighed. "I should let you go, you're at work. I'd like to see you later if I can. I can't stand being here with just my dad all night now that Abi and Lauren have gone home. Maybe we could go somewhere for dinner or something?"

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Stacey locked herself in her bedroom at sat in a chair by the window and looked out at the Square. Bloody Bradley! She was beginning to wish she'd stayed behind when he'd went on the run. But she doubted it would have changed anything. Except they might already be split up. Her eye was caught by movement down below and she leaned closer and saw Ryan walking across the Square, obviously heading home for the day. She absently moved her hand to her belly. She should tell him. She should go down there right now. And say what exactly? 'Hey, Ryan, how are things and by the way you're the father of my child'. No. She rolled her eyes at the idea but continued to track his movements.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz listened to him. Of course, now she had Rhys wanting to go for a drink and Bradley wanting to go for dinner. She felt like screaming. She closed her eyes to calm herself. Work finished around 5:30, a session in the pub would last a few hours maybe, so she could do both, and meet Bradley around 8. That could work.

"Yeah, sure. I'll text you about times, my desk is covered in paperwork, you would not believe." she grinned down the phone. Her tone changed to one of sadness. "Bradley, I'm sorry about Stacey."

"Okay, thanks. Just going to need to get out of here for a couple of hours," Bradley said gratefully. "At least I know where I stand with her now so it's not all bad I guess.

He sighed. "I'll see you later."

He closed his phone and leaned back in the chair and began flipping through the channels again, and wondered if he shouldn't go to the pub to avoid his dad altogether.

"Yeah. Bye," Shaz shut off her phone and leant back in her chair with a sigh.

She put the phone back on her desk and picked up her coke, she took a hefty gulp and then ran a hand through her fringe. Poor Bradley.

She remembered the other man standing at the door

"Sorry about that. Friend in need," she said wearily.

Rhys looked up from his chips at Shaz' comment.

"Oh, no trouble. I understand. So, um, how do you fancy the pub after work? I'll be done in a couple of hours. Just a few more things to tie up for my DI and then I'm finished."

Shaz nodded.

"Sounds good. I should be half way through this lot by then. I can tie up any loose ends tomorrow anyway," she smiled back.

Rhys nodded.

"All right then, I'll come back by here when I'm finished," he said and left her office. Result. He couldn't wait to tell his mates he had a date with the new bird.

Shaz nodded and watched him leave. She looked down as her phone flashed. She had a voice-mail. She listened. Another appointment to add to her schedule. She grinned. They could get drinks, go to Rowan's, then she could meet up with Bradley. Easy. She smiled at her new plan and settled back into her paperwork as she absently picked at her chips.

/\/\/\/\/\

Rhys came back by Shaz' office at 4:00 and rapped on her doorframe.

"Hello again, DI Peterson says I'm all finished now, so I guess if you're ready?" he asked and straightened his tie. "Is the pub all right?"

Shaz stood and slipped out from behind her desk. She walked towards the door, pulling her coat of the hook as she passed it.

"Well, my friend got out of hospital and she's having an open house, I was thinking we could get some drinks and go to that?" she told him.

Shaz grinned at him and took his arm. She walked out of the station with him, smiling at the Skipper as she left. She pointed to the Minute Mart, they would need some drinks. Rowan was doing food but you couldn't expect her, Alyssa and Chris to pay for drinks for the entire Square.

Rhys waited for Shaz to pick out what she wanted and grabbed three beers for himself and held up a hand at Shaz and handed over the money to pay.

"I did say I was buying," he reminded her with a grin. He took the bag and offered her his arm again.

Shaz took his arm smiling and walked with him back out to the street. She looked over at Rowan and Alyssa's flat and saw the familiar flash of red that was associated with the Quattro. She smiled. Of course Alex and Gene would have been invited. No doubt the whole team would be there. She grinned at the thought. She saw the cluster of figures on the steps and recognised the hulk of the Guv, slim figure of Alex and a smaller person she guessed was Molly.

"Over there," she told him pointing to the small group.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Time to cook, wooo!" Rowan clapped excitedly and began to turn out the cupboards. She directed Chris to fetch things she thought might be too heavy for her to lift and rapidly threw together some pastry dough. She would make some sausage rolls, that would be expected, she nodded to herself and hummed as she rapidly sliced the dough and set Chris to mixing the sausage for her. She got those rolled up and into the oven and started on some brownies. Chris watched as she worked. She looked at him watching her and smiled.

She put the batter in pans and then pulled the finished sausage rolls out. She reset the temperature and asked Chris to bake the brownies for her while she made some calls.

She called Bianca and Peter and told them about the open house and they were welcome anytime after four, bring your own beverages. She got Ronnie's voice mail and left her a message. Same with Shaz. Then she called Alex.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex pulled up outside the pub and heard something in the boot fall over. She switched the Quattro off and climbed out. She had tactfully avoided all baby shops, she didn't want Molly suspicious. She would tell her soon.

Molly climbed out and made her way into the pub with Alex following behind her. They spotted Gene and Alex got him fresh pint along with a coke for Molly and a coke for her. Seeing as she now knew that she was pregnant, it was probably a good idea to cut back on the alcohol. She passed a coke to Molly and walked over to the dartboard carrying Gene's pint and her own drink.

Gene grinned when he saw Alex and Molly walking into the pub.

"Ta, love," he said when she got him a fresh pint then he smirked at Ricky and Minty as he gestured Molly to stand next to him.

"My backup is here now, get ready to lose," he said smugly and winked at Molly. He didn't know if she could play darts or not, but since she seemed to be getting used to him he didn't see any reason not to include her.

Molly sipped her coke and placed it by her mum as she went to join Gene. She had never played darts and was a little apprehensive. What if she missed the dart board? She bit her lip and stood on tiptoes to reach his ear.

"I've never played before," she told him quietly.

Alex sipped her drink and sat down on a bar stool close to her family. Family. That was what it was. She smiled and watched Molly curiously as she told something to Gene. She was fairly sure Molly had never thrown a dart before, unless Pete had taught her but Alex highly doubted that.

"I'll show you what to do," Gene whispered to her. "Don't worry, we'll wipe the floor with them," he grinned at her.

Molly nodded and stood down, she watched the other men throwing the darts and figured it was just like throwing a ball but with a bit more technique. She was worried, aim had never been her speciality, she could throw far, but you never knew where it would land or the direction it would go in.

When it was their turn, Gene stood behind Molly and bent over and put his hand out and showed her how to hold the dart. He put it in her hand and explained to her exactly what she needed to do to throw it. She was a smart kid and he knew she'd be able to easily follow what he said. He stood up and patted her shoulder.

"Go on then," he said with a nod and took a drink of his pint. He glanced over at Alex as she answered her phone.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex pulled out her phone as it rang and saw Rowan's name flash. She smiled and answered it happily.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Alex, it's Rowan, as I'm sure you know from your caller ID," she chuckled. "I'm home now and am in the midst of a cooking frenzy. Um, we thought we'd have a sort of open house. Just a few people we know to sort of drop in. If you and Gene and Molly would like to come by anytime after 4:00 is good. Bring your own drinks that sort of thing. There will be, well, there should be plenty of food."

She glanced in the kitchen to make sure Chris was okay. He winked at her and she smiled.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly nodded and stepped up to the mark. She concentrated on the board and shot a look at Minty and Ricky that told them to shut up for a second. She breathed out and made sure she was holding the dart properly. She threw it. She stood still and watched it hit the wall just above the board. She looked nervously at Gene.

Alex listened to Rowan while watching Molly. She smiled at her daughter's first go, it wasn't bad considering she wasn't all that good at throwing stuff. She smiled encouragingly at her and nodded at the board.

"Yeah, Rowan, we'd love to come. See you around 4 then," she smiled down the phone. She heard Rowan hang up and then hopped off the bar stool to talk to Gene. She kept one eye on Molly as she attempted her second throw.

"Rowan's having an open house, she says to be there just after 4. We need to bring our own drinks though," she said as she leant against the wall next to him. Gene looked at Alex as she came over after hanging up her phone. He listened about the open house and nodded as he watched Molly throw.

Molly hit the board on her second throw but narrowly missed the double ring, hitting just under the number 8. She frowned and tried again with her last dart.

"Well, I hardly think she'd want to buy beer for the whole Square," Gene chuckled and glanced at his watch. "We can go after Molly and I beat these two."

He patted Molly on the shoulder and went to retrieve the darts and take his turn. He nailed all three in the black and grinned. He sat down on the barstool next to her.

"Just relax when you throw and you'll do fine," he said to Molly.

Alex smiled and sipped her coke and watched briefly as he went to play the game. She smiled at Molly. It was good they were bonding. They would need all the help they could get when her hormones started playing up.

Molly nodded and watched him throw. She memorised his movements then went back to her coke. She climbed up on the barstool next to her mum.

Alex smiled at Molly and looped a stray lock of Molly's hair behind her ear.

"We're going to Rowan's later, Molls," she told her.

Molly looked at her mother and beamed. Rowan was out of hospital today. She was happy that they could go see her. She liked Rowan a great deal.

"What time later?" she asked.

Alex smiled, "Just after 4," she told her and then turned her attention to Gene. Molly nodded and looked at her watch. She smiled at the time. That wasn't too far away.

Gene watched Molly steadily improve as they played. He looked sternly at Minty and Ricky over her head occasionally and the pair wisely kept their mouths shut. He turned to Alex and winked and reached over to squeeze her hand.

Alex smiled back gratefully and turned her hand over to hold his properly. She turned her gaze back to Molly, who was watching Minty throw. She was getting the hang of it, slowly, but every throw had seen her improve, even just a little bit was good. She was now hitting points, not big numbers but the ones she hit cheered her up. This way she was contributing to her and Gene's score rather than being a liability.

Gene slowed down on finishing his pint. They were almost done with the game and he didn't want to have too much to drink. He felt minor disgust with himself at that thought. Gene Hunt, not having too much to drink. He glanced at Alex again and decided it was worth it.

Alex drained her coke as the game finished. She picked up her handbag and slipped off the stool. Molly had yet to question her over her choice of drink, either she wasn't curious or she hadn't noticed. Alex still had to find the best time to tell her. She wondered whether it would be a good idea for Gene to be there. She wanted him there but wasn't sure how Molly would react to his presence. She would have to discuss it with him first.

Molly was pleased with herself. Gene had taught her the basic technique to darts and she had picked up the rules as the game had continued along. She had got better as it had neared the end too. She had hit a double and was very happy about that. She finished her drink and shivered as the ice cube hit her top lip as she tilted the glass upwards to get all the fizzy liquid out. She took Gene's hand happily as they left the bar.

Gene was surprised once again when Molly took his hand. He slung his free arm around Alex as they left the pub. He glanced at his watch.

"We should go slowly, it's not quite 4 yet," he remarked.

Molly released Gene's hand as they got outside. She looked through the window at the back seat that was partially covered with shopping bags and smiled. When they went shopping they always bought loads. She opened the door and pushed the bags aside carefully as she attempted to get in.

Alex nodded as Molly started to climb inside the car; she stopped Molly and got her out again.

"We need to go to the shop, Molls," she told her.

Alex looked sideways at Gene as Molly made her way towards the shop.

"Bring our own drinks," she explained then tugged his arm and proceeded to follow her daughter.

"Right," Gene nodded and followed Alex to the market.

Molly chose the drinks she wanted and Alex took the drinks off her and put them on the counter with the stuff for her and Gene. She paid and walked back carrying her purchases to the car. She put them on the back seat, adding to the already vast amount of bags she had got. Molly clambered into the car next to the small mountain of shopping and buckled herself in.

Alex slipped into the front seat after handing Gene the keys, she knew him well enough to know that even after a couple of pints he was still an apt driver.

Gene drove them around to Rowan's flat, got out of the car and lit up.

Alex rolled her eyes as he lit up. This man would never quit smoking, ever. She climbed out of the car and gestured at Molly to bring the drinks bag.

Molly grabbed the bag and climbed out of the car with it in her hand. She looked at Gene smoking and then to her mum. Alex had never smoked and Molly wasn't used to it. She inhaled the fumes and decided it wasn't so bad.

Gene saw the look Alex gave him and chuckled to himself. He took a few drags and then crushed the cigarette out.

"All right, I can take a hint," he teased and started across the street.

Alex grinned and ran after him with Molly running ahead with the shopping bag full of drinks. Alex took his arm and slid her hand to join with his as they walked. Molly turned when she reached the steps and looked back at them. Alex nodded and Molly ran up the steps, she rang the buzzer.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack let Alyssa drag him to his car and wondered at the odd smile on her face as she kissed him. He drove to the cash and carry and hurried to follow Alyssa inside.

Alyssa pulled out her list. She scanned through the items and grabbed a basket as she studied the piece of paper. She nodded and grinned at Jack. She cringed at her lopsided writing, but started her attack on the shelves regardless. She occasionally threw out instructions to Jack asking him to fetch her things but had to put the basket down at one point so she could reach up to the top shelf and retrieve a problematic item that was up there.

Alyssa paid for the items she had got for Rowan. She picked up the receipt and divided the price in half. She dug in her handbag with the shopping around her feet and got out the money she intended to pay Rowan. No way was Rowan paying for all of this. She put the money into her coat pocket along with the receipt and picked up the bags. She handed a few to Jack and followed him to the car.

Jack took the bags and opened the boot of the car to put them in and noticed the off license.

"I'm just going to grab a few beers," he said and handed her the car keys. He hurried in, bought the beers and came back out. He stashed them in next to the groceries. "Okay, ready," he said.

Alyssa looked at the keys in her hand. They reminded her of how long it had been since she had driven a car.

She sighed. She wasn't sure if she could remember how to do it properly, or safely.

She handed him the keys back as he came back out and moved around to the passenger side and climbed in, waiting for the wave of nostalgia to vanish.

She breathed out and smiled at him through the windscreen.

Jack furrowed his brow at the look on Alyssa's face when she'd handed him back the keys. He tossed them in his hand as he stood by the car and then walked back to the door. He opened it and dangled the keys in front of her.

"How would you like to drive us back?" he asked.

Alyssa looked up in surprise. Worry crossed her face as she shook her head.

"No, thank you," she said firmly and eyed the keys warily. She didn't trust herself to drive. Not after such a long time. She didn't think she remembered how to.

Jack nodded, slightly taken aback and closed the keys in his palm. He was sure she'd looked like she wanted to drive. He walked over to the driver's side and got in the car. He glanced at her and started up and drove back to her flat.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie glanced at Ray as he patted her shoulder and she watched as he manhandled that creep away. She turned back to folding his clothes and putting them in the case. She listened as Ray threatened him and Dirk blustered. She thought the creep's voice sounded decidedly higher after her knee had done its thing. She allowed herself a smug smile.

She looked at Ray when he came back in and finished putting the last of his clothes in his case and closed it. She was surprised when he pulled her into a hug and apologized and she looked up at him.

"I understand," she said and put her hands on his face and pulled him to her and kissed him. "And do you understand you didn't have to worry about me?"

Ray grinned at her.

"Yes. You put him in quite a lot of pain, remind me never to get on your bad side."

Ronnie picked up his knapsack and waited for him to grab his suitcase and then led the way out. She glanced briefly in Dirk's direction with narrowed eyes and then turned for the door and headed out, looking around for Roxy's vehicle as she emerged from the building. She stood next to her bike and waited, gratefully drawing in a deep lungful of air to get the smell out her nostrils.

Ray grabbed his suitcase and the bits she hadn't picked up and followed her outside. He shot a disgusted look at Dirk who had crawled back onto the sofa and was channel surfing. He dragged his case out of the flat and slammed the door behind him. Finally out of that hovel. He didn't realise it would feel so good, he presumed that was because he was going to live with Ronnie, permanently. He smiled and swept an arm around her as he stood next to her on the pavement waiting for a glimpse of Roxy's car.

She remembered the phone call earlier and pulled out her phone and quickly called Rowan back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan gnawed her lip after hanging up with Alex. Bianca was coming, she said she would bring Peter with her if he wanted to come along. Rowan knew she'd bring her husband too, and perhaps Whitney. She'd left messages for Ronnie and Shaz and Alex and Gene and Molly were coming.

She should invite Roxy she knew. She opened her phone and scrolled through. The number was still there from when Ronnie had borrowed Rowan's phone a few days ago to call her sister for some reason. She jumped as her phone rang in her hand. Ronnie calling back. She quickly answered.

"Yeah, hi, we're having a sort of open house today if you and Ray want to come by any time after 4:00. No real set time or anything. I've made food and everyone is bringing their own drinks."

"We'd love to come," Ronnie said and looked at Ray. She covered the phone, "Rowan's having people round later, I said we'd go," she told him.

Ray stood casually as Ronnie talked on her phone and nodded at her acceptance of Rowan's invitation. He wondered what had prompted her to have a party. Was it a special occasion?

"We should be back soon so we'll see you then."

"Great, later then," Rowan said and hung up. She went back to the phone numbers and hurriedly called Roxy's number before she lost her nerve.

/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy searched the houses as she drove down the road. She was where Ronnie's instructions told her to be. She stopped the car as her phone rang. She looked at the number. She didn't know it and it wasn't programmed into her phone. She warily clicked the button and answered it

"Hello?"

Rowan cleared her throat nervously as she heard Roxy answer.

"Hi, Roxy, it's Rowan. I, um, I'm home and we decided to have a few people around, nothing formal, just you know, wanted to have some people around," Rowan grimaced as her fingers strayed to her bracelet. She was babbling. "Anyway, any time after 4:00 if um, you'd like to stop in. It would be nice to have a chance to properly thank you."

Rowan trailed off, uncertain what else to say. She toyed with her bracelet as she waited for Roxy to say something.

Chris took the last of the brownies out of the oven and walked over.

"I'm gonna go get some beer," he said quietly and she nodded and gestured him to go. She held up a finger and wrote something down on the notepad and held it up.

Lemonade.

He nodded and left.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie blushed and grinned at Ray's compliment. She leaned against him and wrapped her arms around the arm he'd slung around her. She saw the big red monster that was Roxy's vehicle approach and waved at her sister as she pulled to a stop. She saw Roxy answer her phone and gestured her sister to unlock the back.

Roxy climbed out of the car as Rowan spoke. She had got over the initial shock of hearing her communicate with her. She opened the boot and smiled at Ronnie and Ray as they brought over Ray's belongings.

"Yeah, Rowan I'd love to pop by," she replied hesitantly.

She cleared her throat. "Are you OK? I mean after all that he...well..." she trailed off shuddering at the memories. "How are you?"

Ray dragged his suitcase along the pavement after Ronnie; he smiled gratefully at Roxy and heaved his bag into the back of her car.

He took his stuff off Ronnie and slung it into the back too. He shut the tailgate and waited for Roxy to finish her phone call.

Ronnie looked at Roxy in surprise. She wasn't sure if it was more over Rowan inviting Roxy over or Roxy saying she'd like to go.

She folded her arms and watched Roxy, what had happened? Why was she asking Rowan if she was okay? He who? What? She glanced at Ray and then turned back to stare at Roxy, curious beyond belief to know what was going on.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Yes, actually, I'm okay. Seeing him afraid of you, it, something snapped you know? Suddenly I wasn't afraid of him anymore. I'm glad of something else too, you found out what he was like before it was too late. I…I did want to warn you, but it's not like we were mates and I didn't think you'd believe me. Look, I have to get finished with this food and I'm sure you're busy. We can talk properly later…um…okay….I have to go," Rowan said in a rush and ended the call. She sniffed and went to get some Kleenex from the bathroom. She switched on the stereo and spun the volume up high to drown out her thoughts and opened the wardrobe to see what she might wear. She couldn't wear these old leggings and baggy old t-shirt.

She pulled out a pair of pale gray leggings and rummaged until she came across her pale yellow and gray checked dress. She hadn't worn that in a long time. It buttoned down the front which would make it easy to get into. She tossed the clothes on the bed and went back to finish up the tortillas so she could make wraps instead of sandwiches as she hummed along to the CD in the player.

Rowan began singing along to the music, nodding her head along as she steadily worked on the tortillas.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\

Alyssa didn't look at him as he drove. She had seen the confusion on his face. She got out of the car and collected as many grocery bags as she could carry. She had seen fit to take her keys from her bag first and managed to unlock the door and wedge the brick in place with her foot so that Jack could get in after her with the remaining bags. She struggled upstairs and let herself into the flat.

Alyssa smiled at Rowan's singing as it filled the house. After the karaoke, she had got over cringing at her friend's singing voice. She nodded her head along to the beat and held the door open for Jack after depositing the bags around her feet.

Rowan had finished the last tortilla and was washing up while she shrieked out the lyrics to "Rock Lobster." She put the last dish on the drainer and spun around and clamped her lips tight as she saw Alyssa and Jack standing there. She blushed furiously and spun the volume down.

Jack grabbed up a large portion of the bags and carried them into the kitchen, still confused by Alyssa's refusal to drive. "Nice music choice," he remarked as he put the bags on the table. Chris walked in behind Alyssa and closed the door behind him. He took the beer to the fridge and put it away, kissing Rowan's cheek as he passed her.

"Lyss, can you help me wash my hair, I need to get ready and I'm not sure my arm is up to it," she asked. She had already put a clean towel and her bottle of shampoo on the table so she could wash her hair in the kitchen sink.

Chris stopped Jack from rummaging in the bags to begin putting groceries away. Chris had learned Rowan could be particular about where she wanted things, especially if she was in the middle of cooking. He pulled out the vacuum and tossed a dust cloth to Jack. Jack looked at Chris in surprise. Chris glanced at Rowan and Alyssa and then gestured he should get busy. Jack looked at them and decided maybe Chris had a good idea and they began to tidy the front room.

Alyssa nodded and dumped the rest of her bags on the counter away from Rowan's cooking.

"Sure, no problem," she smiled back at her, then turned to the table.

She rolled up her sleeves and looked at the items Rowan had got out. She bit her lip thoughtfully then went into the bathroom.

"Hang on a sec," she called as she wandered into the smaller room.

She came out with her pink water jug she kept on the side of the bath and put it next to the shampoo.

"Right then" she said willingly. "Ready?"

Rowan nodded gratefully and turned on the tap and stuck her head under it. She grabbed the bottle of thick, specially made herbal shampoo she used and showed Alyssa how much to use then relaxed and let Alyssa work on her hair.

She glanced at her watch. She should have just enough time to dry her hair, change and get a start on the wraps.

"When I've got dressed can you help me with the wraps? Since you did such a good job with the breakfast burritos I'd prefer your help," she asked.

Alyssa smiled and rinsed her hands under the tap. She handed Rowan the towel to take some of the water out of her hair and looked over at the food Rowan still needed preparing.

"I'll make a start on it," she nodded then looked around as she heard the vacuum start up and smiled at the sight of the two men being all domestic. She glanced at Rowan then nodded at them with a smile which spread into a grin.

Alyssa looked up at Jack as she put the last cocktail stick through the final cheese and pineapple cubes. She placed it on the plate with the others. She picked up the plate and kissed his cheek as she passed him to put the plate on the table with the other food Rowan had made.

She looked at her watch. Just past 4. People would be arriving soon. She cast a critical eye over the flat and nodded, satisfied with the place.

Rowan came out of the bedroom fully dressed and ready to go. She clutched her hands together nervously and looked over the food.

"Well, it's 4," she said nervously. Despite her excitement at having people around she was also terrified. She'd purposely kept the numbers down to people she hoped wouldn't pity her. She couldn't face pity. She would heal and the demons of her past had been given the boot. She took in a deep breath and blew it out and then went and propped open the flat door. People would still have to be buzzed in but then they could just walk into the flat.

Chris got a beer out of the fridge and placed one on the counter next to Jack. Jack grinned and finished opening the bottle of white wine he'd bought for Alyssa when he'd picked up the beer. He poured a glass and handed it to her.

Chris walked over to Rowan and slid an arm around her shoulder.

"Do you want a shandy?"

"No, just lemonade. I've taken some of those pain pills they gave me at the hospital. Beer would be a bad idea I think," she told him.

Alyssa took the glass from him gratefully and sipped the cool liquid. She eyed the table of food and picked up a few crisps to nibble on until everyone arrived.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy listened to Rowan's voice down the phone. She nodded and felt her breath get shaky again

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit" she shut off the phone and composed herself as she looked at Ronnie and Ray. She frowned then realised that Ronnie didn't know the events of the previous day.

"You haven't heard have you?" she sighed.

Ray shook his head and took a step towards her.

"Heard what?" he asked her curiously.

"Heard what?" Ronnie demanded to know.

Roxy sighed and leaned against her car.

"Rowan was erm...well..." Roxy took a deep breath. "Brian attacked her in the cafe yesterday morning. She spent the day in hospital and came out today, she's holding this open house as a sort of, celebration I suppose," Roxy sighed as the memories of the previous day appeared in her mind yet again. Her breathing wavered. She knew she could only give the watered down version at the moment.

"I found Brian standing over her, her blood was all over the place," she whispered shakily and a sob escaped her.

Ronnie felt her jaw drop and her eyes go wide as Roxy spoke. She looked at Ray in shock and then grabbed her sister and held her tight as she sobbed.

Ray suddenly felt angry, that dick had put Rowan in hospital! Why hadn't Chris called and told him? He must have been sick with worry! He reached out and nervously patted Roxy's shoulder.

"Are you okay Rox? My god you were dating him!" she gasped in shock. "I should have known, I thought…" she broke off and looked at Ray and realized he had known about Brian. She wanted to say more but still wasn't sure if Roxy entirely believed her about their father and what he'd done.

"At least he's locked up," she remarked, half-question, half-statement. "You had a lucky escape," she whispered as she squeezed Roxy. She stroked her sister's hair and glanced occasionally at Ray. She finally pulled back and looked at Roxy and sniffed.

"You're turning into a panda, you better wipe your face, Rox," Ronnie said with a small smile and touched her sister's face. "It's going to be all right," she said seriously and looked into Roxy's eyes. "It's over. You're safe and so is she."

She ignored all the questions running through her mind that she wanted to ask Roxy. Namely, did she not suspect when she was dating him. Were there no hints at all?

"We should head back, okay? Are you okay to drive?"

Roxy looked at her sister's shoulder and was glad she was wearing black. If her eyes had mascara stains then no doubt Ronnie's jacket did too.

"Hunt arrested him and took him to the station. Chris went straight in the ambulance with her; Alyssa threw a hissy fit when she arrived. I had to give a statement," she sniffed as she wiped at her eyes with her arm, she no longer cared about the make up stains she was likely making worse. She could take it off and re-apply in a bit.

"I'm fine Ron. I had a talk with Aunty Peg about it yesterday. I...I'll be fine" she said bravely, her smile not quite reaching her eyes. "Just...not here," she sighed. She knew Ronnie would want the whole story. She would tell her everything, just not in the middle of some dingy street.

Ray was trying to decide whether or not to call Chris, why hadn't he told him, why hadn't the Guv or Drake been in contact, they would have stopped Chris being involved most likely not that he would want to be. Ray knew he wouldn't have left Rowan's bedside.

Why hadn't they called him! He let Ronnie comfort her sister. Tears he wasn't good at, he managed if it was Ronnie, but he wasn't sure he could with Roxy. He didn't like her that well. He growled slightly, he would talk to Chris at the open house. He would want time alone with Rowan now she was home. He didn't want to ruin it for them.

Ronnie wiped under her sister's eyes with her thumbs and squeezed her again.

"I wish you had called me, I would have come home," Ronnie said and nodded at her sister's comment. She wanted to get away from here too. She felt like she could still feel Dirk's greasy paw on her hip and shuddered. She walked over to her bike and pulled out the helmets and handed one to Ray and pulled on her own. She got on the bike and waited for him to climb on before bringing the bike to life and following her sister back to the Square.

Roxy pulled up outside Ronnie's flat. She assumed that her sister had picked up all Ray's stuff because he was moving in with her. She stopped her car and got out. She opened the boot and waved briefly as Ronnie arrived and pulled up behind her.

Ray got off the bike and slid the helmet under his arm. He immediately went to the car and pulled his belongings out of Roxy's boot, he was sure that Ronnie and Roxy wanted to talk and they couldn't really do that with him around. He marched up to the flat and opened the door, his new home. Ray grinned as he stood in the doorway, she had asked him to move in, she wanted him around. He felt like singing. What was that? Ray Carling did not sing! That was poofish thing to do! He scowled at his own sissy thoughts as he dragged his suitcase inside, he dumped it next to the kitchen table then came back downstairs for his other bits and bobs.

"If you need me, I'm here," Ronnie told her sister. No matter her sister hadn't been around much for her lately, she could not leave Roxy hung out if she needed her.

"I can send Ray upstairs to Rowan and Alyssa's flat and you and I can sit inside and talk if you want. I just want you to know I'm there to listen," she said and reached out and squeezed Roxy's hand.

Roxy squeezed her sister's hand back. She knew that she wanted to talk to Ronnie, to tell her everything. But she also knew that she wanted to go upstairs and see Rowan. She swallowed and took a calming breath. She rubbed her hand over her face and looked at Ronnie.

"I need to speak to Rowan properly. But I want to sit down and tell you everything too," she sighed.

"I think I'll go to the open house thing first and then come back downstairs, I need to see that she's okay," she murmured, talking half to herself and half to Ronnie.

Roxy nodded and walked with Ronnie up to the flat. She reached a hand behind her and pointed her keys at her car, she clicked the button and heard the beeping of her car as it locked.

Ray looked up as the two sisters entered the flat. He smiled at Ronnie and nodded politely at Roxy. He moved his suitcase into Ronnie's room and began to unpack his neatly folded clothes onto her bed to give them some time alone.

Ronnie gestured Roxy to have a seat on the couch and went to her bedroom. She grabbed Ray's arms and turned him towards her and kissed him. She broke off the kiss, looked at him and smiled.

"Welcome home," she said softly and touched his cheek. She opened an empty drawer in the dresser that he could use.

"There's extra hangers in that box there in the closet," she told him, pointing the box out. "You unpack, I'll be out there."

She walked back out, sat down next to her sister, took her hand and waited.

Ray grinned at her and watched her leave, admiring her as she walked back to Roxy. He sighed and turned to the drawer and then back to his stuff on the bed. He ran a hand through his hair and started to fill the drawer with his belongings.

Roxy smiled as Ronnie went to see Ray and looked around the flat. The last time she had been here with Ronnie and Ray, it had been a bit embarrassing. She smiled slightly at the memory and how that encounter had turned into something wonderful. Ronnie and Ray were good together.

She squeezed Ronnie's hand knowing that she wanted the whole story. She sighed.

"I got woken up early by Amy's screams, she's still teething so I've been having early mornings, Aunty Peg went to sort her, but I was already awake so I opened my curtains and I saw Rowan walking across the Square with a load of bags." She paused. It was not a secret that she hadn't been Rowan's biggest fan, but that was only because Rowan seemed to hate her, Ronnie knew all of this. She had witnessed the occasions when Rowan had gone funny around Roxy, now they sort of understood why.

"I saw Brian walking towards her and saw him push her into the cafe. So I got dressed and went to see what was going on."

She took a deep breath.

"I looked through the window and saw Brian holding Rowan up against the wall opposite the door. I could see her blood and that he had a knife and I called the police. Then I got angry when he tried to pull her up off the floor, cause she'd sunk down. I could hear everything they were saying. By this time I was inside and I kicked him hard in the leg and he fell over." She paused for breath. She was speaking quickly and quietly so she could get this over with and push it out of her mind, then go and see Rowan.

"Once he was on the floor, Rowan went crazy and started screaming stuff at him and attacking him and then she fell backwards and hit her head," Roxy sobbed and squeezed Ronnie's hand as she looked at her sister's face.

Ray was moving quietly in the bedroom. He knew how distressing the situation was and hearing from Roxy now meant that he didn't have to ask Ronnie, Rowan or Chris to tell him what happened. As Roxy's voice got lower he moved slower and more silently. He shuffled towards the door.

Roxy smiled gratefully at Ronnie and nodded. She did feel better now that her sister knew. That was just the quick brief story like she had told the police. She would go into greater detail later if Ronnie wanted to know more.

Ronnie felt her eyes growing wider as the story unfolded. She was unbelievably proud of Roxy. She hated to think it, but had an idea that if this had happened while Danny was still around she might not have helped Rowan at all. Yes, Rowan definitely had issues with Roxy, but Roxy did nothing to help the situation. Roxy could be a petty bitch and had been doubly so when she was under Danny's influence.

She leaned over and wrapped her sister in another hug and stroked her hair.

She glanced at Ray when she noticed he was standing by the bedroom door. She was still upset he hadn't told her what he knew about Brian so she could have warned Roxy but on the other hand, it might have been a good thing. Roxy would have gone to see what was going on from simple jealousy at Brian being alone with Rowan. If she'd known about Brian and stopped dating him, she might not have gone to see what was happening. She hated to think like that of her sister, but she knew her motivations in some circumstances too well. Besides, this way she would have seen firsthand what Brian was like instead of relying on someone else's word.

She pulled back from her sister and put her hand under Roxy's chin to make her look up.

"Better now?" she asked Roxy gently and stroked her sister's face.

"Thanks, Ron," she smiled and leant back into the sofa. She had started crying again as she had spoken and she wiped her eyes now. Her finger came away black and she cringed.

"I'm going to use your bathroom," she told her and stood to go and remove her make-up.

Ray stood at the door in shock. Roxy didn't like Rowan, as far as they were concerned they tried to stay away from each other, Rowan had practically attacked Roxy in the Cafe that one time. He sighed. Poor Chris, good on Rowan though if she punched that Bastard once Roxy had come in. He went back to putting his clothes away, at least now he had a vague idea of what happened, he wasn't going upstairs being completely blind as to the situation.

Ronnie followed Ray back into the bedroom when Roxy went into the bathroom.

"You ready to go up?" she asked him.

Roxy came back out of the bathroom, fresh faced. She dug in her bag and smoothly re-applied her make-up. She blinked a few times and tried to look normal. She turned back to Ronnie

"Okay, I'm good to go."

"Okay, one second," she turned as Roxy came out of the bathroom. She looked back at Ray.

She stepped into the bathroom, finger-combed the braid out of her hair and then brushed her hair. She pulled off her leather jacket and hung it up and pulled a loose top over the small, tight top she had on.

She went into the kitchen and grabbed some beers from the fridge and grinned at Roxy as she turned and looked at Ray again and cleared her throat.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Janine saw Ryan walking across the Square and hurried over to talk to him. He held up his hand.

"I have nothing to say to you Janine, just leave me alone."

"But Ryan," she began, putting her hands on his chest to stop him walking away.

"No, I've had it. You had your chance and you blew it, it's over," he broke in, shoving her hands off.

He pushed past her and kept walking. Janine watched him go, frowning and turned back towards the pub. Her spirits lightened slightly when she saw Bradley making his way to the pub.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Stacey watched as Janine confronted Ryan and he blew her off. She gnawed her lip. Had she really felt that little bite of jealousy when Janine put her hands on Ryan's chest to stop him? She shook her head. She couldn't have. She watched as Janine continued to the pub and then saw Bradley heading there too. She watched as Janine approached and Bradley moved to avoid her.

Had Bradley been alone at the B&B as he'd said? She wondered. Janine had seemed a little too sure of herself. He might not have been with Janine, Ryan had assured her of that, but had he been alone? Was she bothered? She wasn't sure. Months ago she would have quickly said yes. Now, she was not so sure. She didn't know how they had managed to grow so far apart. The close confines they'd been in surely hadn't helped. Some people might have grown closer together in that situation, they hadn't. The friction had caused cracks that were noticed too late to heal. He was so different now. So self-assured. She had liked it at first. He had taken charge, made her feel protected, but after awhile, she felt stifled. He always argued with her it seemed.

She wanted to talk to Janine. She wanted to know what Janine knew or thought she knew and tried to figure out if the idea that Bradley might have been with another woman really bothered her. Her eyes drifted to where she'd last seen Ryan and her hand slid across her belly again.

She stood up and left her bedroom and went downstairs. She ignored the pleadings of her mother to come and eat dinner and walked outside, slamming the door behind her. She crossed the Square and touched Janine's arm before she could follow Bradley into the pub.

"Can I have a word, Janine?"

Janine rolled her eyes at Stacey.

"What do you want, I'm really busy," she said in an aggrieved tone.

"Yea, I can see that," Stacey retorted and folded her arms as she frowned at Janine. "Was Bradley alone at the B&B?"

Janine opened her eyes wide and put her hand dramatically to her chest.

"How could I possibly know that?" she asked sarcastically.

"Janine," Stacey lowered her tone and narrowed her eyes. "You weren't with him but you must have thought he was with someone. That stuff you said."

"Welllll," Janine drawled. "You know, I have a great deal of experience in these matters and you want the truth, yes I thought he was with someone. He had a big pizza delivered, and he had two cans of soda. He surely did not have a shirt on under his jacket and his feet were bare. Just his whole demeanor screamed he was shagging someone. I assumed he was with you. Imagine my surprise when I saw you walking into Max's house," Janine explained, her eyes wide. She smiled.

Stacey stood and stared steadily at Janine and then nodded. She then turned and walked away.

"Oh well, you're very welcome Stacey, always happy to help!" Janine called after her and then giggled to herself. She turned and walked with a bounce in her step back to her flat.

Stacey stalked to number 5 and pounded on the door.

"What do you want, Stace?" Max asked from behind her as he walked up.

She turned and looked at him.

"Tell me the truth Max, is Bradley having an affair?"

"What makes you ask that?" he asked back and frowned.

"Just tell me Max, don't dance around it."

Max sighed and gazed steadily at her. He barely nodded.

"I see," Stacey said. "Thank you."

She walked back down the steps and headed in the direction of home. Her mind was in turmoil as she tried to figure out if she was upset or just relieved.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ryan watched Stacey talk to Max and then walk angrily back to the Slater house. Maybe Janine had been partially right after all. Bradley might not have been having an affair with Janine but Ryan had a suspicion now that he was having an affair with someone.

He waited for her to go inside and then carefully left the flowers he'd bought by her door and walked quickly away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bradley came out of the pub and walked around the corner and saw Shaz walking out of the Minute Mart on the arm of a young, dark haired man. He stepped back before she noticed him and shoved his hands in his pockets. He frowned thoughtfully and then peered around to check she was gone before crossing the street.

He couldn't blame her if she had a date. He wasn't exactly being fair to her, but he still couldn't help the small nibble of jealousy at the corners of his thoughts.

He walked inside the house and flopped onto the couch. Max noticed Bradley come in and walked over.

"Stacey knows," Max said simply.

Bradley felt a small spike of fear and looked at Max.

"Knows what?"

"That you slept with someone else. Apparently she had a talk with Janine who saw you at the B&B last night."

"Yes, I did run into Janine but I didn't sleep with her. We already cleared that up."

"Yeah, well, Janine still thinks you were there with someone and said as much to Stacey. So, Stace came to me and asked me straight out. I wasn't going to lie to her was I?"

"For crying out loud, Dad!" Bradley shouted and ran his hands through his hair. "Might as well call the solicitors now."

"Bradley, do you even still want to be with Stacey?"

"I don't know. But now we'll never get the chance to work it out will we? There's already the problems she's having dealing with the changes I've gone through. She'll never forgive this. I've got no chance of sorting anything out now."

"Well, I'm sorry, Bradley but I did warn you," Max said with a note of finality and went back into the kitchen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan heard the buzzer and whipped around. Her hand strayed to her bracelet as she went to the door and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" she said as normally as she could.

"It's the police, open up," Gene joked.

Rowan chuckled. "I suppose you better come up then before you kick in the door," she joked back.

Gene grinned and yanked open the door for Molly and Alex and then saw Shaz walking in their direction and held the door for her. She was with that DC Griffyths from Peterson's team at the station, he noticed.

Alex released Gene and took Molly's hand, she led the little girl upstairs and into the flat that was already open. She grinned at Rowan as Molly immediately hugged her. She waved at Chris, Jack and Alyssa then smiled at Rowan as she moved to embrace her.

"Are you feeling better?" she questioned her searching her face as she spoke.

Molly walked over to the little gathering of people standing near the kitchen. She smiled nervously at them, she didn't really know any of them. She placed the drinks bag on one of the kitchen seats and went to look at the food, she picked up a handful of crisps to give her something to do.

Alyssa smiled at the nervous child and went over to her. She smiled at Molly.

"I'm Alyssa," she told her holding her hand out.

Molly took it and smiled back.

"Molly."

Alyssa released her and leant against the table.

"So Alex is your mum then? What's it like living with two police officers?" she said.

Molly shrugged.

"I get to hear all about their cases and everything, it can be interesting" she said nonchalantly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rhys looked at where Shaz pointed and swallowed hard. He didn't know the Guv would be here. He let out a nervous breath, but kept walking.

Shaz reached the door with Rhys and thanked the Guv as she led Rhys inside. She got up the steps and saw Alex hugging Rowan, she waited inside the flat and let go of Rhys. She looked around then decided she had better tell him who everyone was.

She nudged him and pointed at people.

"You know DI Drake and DS Skelton, the man in the kitchen is Jack Rimmer, the little girl by the table is Molly Drake, Alex's daughter, The woman with the hair talking to Molly is Alyssa Redcliffe and this person here," she said pointing to Rowan, "is Rowan Tremaine, she just got out of hospital," she told him in a hushed tone as she finished.

Rowan gave Molly a squeeze back and smiled at Alex.

"Yes, I'm much better now that I'm out of that place. I hate hospitals," Rowan made a face and hugged Alex back. "Lyss and I made some food, so help yourself. Now I just can't wait to get back in the café and get to work," she walked with Alex over to the table and handed her a plate. She put a hand on Molly's head.

"Can Molly come help me with some baking tomorrow? I have an order for some cakes and things for some meeting tomorrow night. It's just as easy to do it here as at the café, though I miss my big oven," she remarked.

Chris came walking into the kitchen. "Lyss, tell your boyfriend to give us a break and stop cheating," he said to her.

Rowan had allowed Chris to hang a dartboard in a corner of the front room out of the foot traffic line.

Jack saw what Chris was doing and grinned at Alyssa.

"I'm not cheating, I'm just good," he said and folded his arms smugly.

"We'll see how good you are when you're up against me, Rimmer," Gene commented from behind him. He walked over to Rowan and gave her a one-armed squeeze.

"Howareyaluv?" he asked in a word.

"I'm fine Mr. Hunt," Rowan replied and handed him a plate and moved over to Chris.

"Play nice or the dartboard comes down," she told Chris as she poked him in the chest with her finger.

"I am, Ro, he's the one that's cheating," Chris grouched good-naturedly. Rowan rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air.

Rhys nodded as Shaz pointed everyone out. He was careful not to pay any extra attention to the stunning woman Shaz said was Alyssa. He was Shaz' date after all.

"Mr. Rimmer, I know him," Rhys explained and then lowered his voice when she pointed out Rowan.

"I know who Miss Tremaine is, my DI is in charge of her case," he whispered to her. "Bloody nasty business that."

He quickly put on a pleasant expression as he saw Rowan walking over.

Rowan saw Shaz walking in with a very cute bloke on her arm. She smiled and walked over to hug her.

"Hey, Shaz, good to see you," she said and looked at Rhys.

"Well," she said and stuck out her hand to him. "You know who I am, so who are you?"

Rhys looked startled and took her hand.

"DC Rhys Griffyths, I'm on the team that's handling your case. I didn't know this was your party when Shaz invited me," he said politely. "I understand if you want me to go."

"No, don't be silly, it's fine. There's food over there, you can put your drinks in the fridge I think there's room," she grinned. She couldn't figure out why he'd looked so startled that she had figured out he knew who she was. It was all over his face the minute he saw her. She shook her head.

Rowan went back to Alex. "Sorry, about that. So, Molly? Tomorrow?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Peter waited outside Bianca's open door as she rushed back in to hurry Ricky along. He and Whitney looked at each other and laughed as they heard Bianca haranguing the man.

"Lucy not coming?"

Peter shook his head. "No, I, um, didn't actually tell her," he said quietly.

Whitney nodded. "Oh right."

"No, it's just, never mind."

Whitney chuckled at Peter's discomfiture. "It's fine, Pete, I get it, yeah? Your sister's got a right gob on her sometimes."

He nodded and looked up as Bianca came bustling out, dragging Ricky behind her.

"Well, let's go then," she said and set off in the direction of Rowan's flat.

Peter shrugged at Whitney and they followed along behind.

Bianca marched up to the door and rang the buzzer, Peter, Ricky and Whitney waiting behind her.

"Wonder who's there," Bianca said absently. "Rowan said she was keeping it small."

She turned around and swiped at Ricky's shirt, ignoring his protests that his shirt was perfectly clean.

Peter and Whitney stifled laughter.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex looked up as she heard the buzzer go, Rowan had taken Roxy away and Chris and Alyssa were busy. She went to the phone and picked it up. She heard the answer and knew that Rowan was likely to have invited Peter and Bianca, they worked for her after all. She buzzed them up and moved back to the food table and the small group that had gathered there.

Molly nodded as Rowan departed again and munched on her food she had gathered from the table. Her experience at Bradley's welcome home party had led her to believe that this food would vanish very soon, it was best to get her fill now rather than leave it until later.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray nodded and changed his jacket into something more suitable for an indoor gathering rather than a day on a motorbike. He took Ronnie's hand and gestured for Roxy to lead the way.

Roxy obliged and joined the trail of people that were moving upstairs, she saw Shaz and the guy she was with move inside as they reached the foot of the stairs to the flat above them.

Roxy looked inside cautiously, she knew most of the people here from the pub. All of these people had been in the Vic at some point, of course the CID team was all here. She knew Rowan was good friends with them; she was dating one of them!

Ray nudged Roxy in a little further so he and Ronnie could get inside. He scanned the room for Chris and saw him with the dart board. He grinned. He nodded at Rowan and gave her a big smile as he moved to see his best mate.

He pulled Chris aside.

"Why didn't you ring and tell me? You must have been through hell and back mate!" he said in hushed tones.

"Sorry, but there's really nothing you could have done, mate. Ro wouldn't say anything but she was having a hard time coping with everyone at the hospital. She knows Ronnie's past and didn't want her there. She was worried how Ronnie might react. The worst is over now," he glanced at Rowan. "Brian's banged up and he's confessed. It was ugly though, mate."

Ray nodded. Ronnie's past and Rowan's situation would probably not have been an ideal mix. It would have most likely distressed Ronnie as well as Rowan. He sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily.

Rowan smiled warmly back at Ray, glad he didn't fuss over her. In fact, after an initial hug and a sincere "how are you?" everyone went about the business of being social. She felt a great sense of relief that no one was fussing over her.

Roxy stood nervously and walked with Ronnie towards the food table as Ray left them. She smiled good-naturedly at the people around her as they moved.

/\\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\/\\

Alyssa grinned at Jack and moved over to him.

"I thought your behaviour was above reproach? Surely cheating counts as bad behaviour," she asked curiously. She was highly amused by the situation. Her eyes strayed to the new arrivals and she waved to Shaz as she spotted her.

Shaz waved back and smiled at the others as they caught her eye.

"Well most of the people here are with each other, Rowan and Chris, Jack and Alyssa, of course you know about Alex and the Guv, Ray's with Ronnie" she said as she spotted them enter the flat with Roxy. "I think that's everyone, oh. That's Roxy Mitchell, but you've got the case so you already know that of course," she continued.

She let go of Rhys and moved to the food table. She picked up a plate for herself and one for Rhys too, she hadn't eaten many of the chips that he had got her, like she said, she hadn't been hungry. They had ended up being taken away from her by the tech department as they came to give her an update on their current situation, at least with the techs they wouldn't go to waste.

/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly looked up at her mum hopefully. She gave her a pleading look. She wasn't doing anything tomorrow and she wanted to help

Alex looked down at Molly, she had already made up her mind before Rowan had wandered off. She nodded.

"I've no problem with Molly helping you. If she starts slacking, tell her to get her arse in gear though," She grinned back.

Molly scowled playfully at her mum and then smiled at the two women.

"What time d'you want me?" she asked as she loaded her plate with food.

Rowan spotted Roxy heading towards the kitchen. She turned at Molly's question.

"Well, hmm, if we get started at say 9 in the morning we should be done in plenty of time before they come to pick up the food. Hope that's not too early for you but when you start at the café it will be earlier than that," Rowan warned playfully. "I'll be back."

"Come on, let's have a beer and you can help me against Jack there, I swear he cheats at darts," Chris complained. Jack chuckled as he overheard Chris' final remark about darts.

"I'm not cheating," Jack cried. "I'm just good," he finished helplessly.

Gene took the darts from the board and stood next to Jack.

"Let's go then," he grinned and turned and began to throw.

"I promise, I only behave badly when I'm with you," Jack whispered in Alyssa's ear and kissed her before walking over.

Rowan accepted an embrace from Ronnie and patted her on the arm.

"I'll talk to you in a minute," Rowan said before Ronnie could speak. Ronnie nodded and watched Rowan move purposefully towards Roxy.

Rowan stopped in front of Roxy and glanced around. This was personal. Without a word, she gently took hold of Roxy's arm.

"Over here," she said and led Roxy to her room. She closed the door and gestured Roxy to sit down on the bed. Rowan dropped next to her and took a deep breath.

"I know we haven't been anything remotely resembling friends and for that I apologize. When I left home after my parents died and went to school, I met Brian. He was like no one I'd ever met before. I grew up with roughneck farm boys whose idea of foreplay was 'there's new hay in the loft' and generally tried to paw you. I didn't know what he was at first. I knew he had money and he was charming and probably the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. Like a hero out of a book. I was young and I was stupid and I fell in love. He made things sound very reasonable and I had no practical experience in that department. I knew some of what he did wasn't in books but, like I said," she sighed and looked down.

"When we moved to England and got married, I was alone and very isolated. Stupid farmgirl, remember?" she gave a sad smile. "Anyway, one night in this pub I met this woman named Karen. I was dying for a cigarette and she had some. We were instant friends. She was like a sister to me. You remind me of her a very great deal in looks and personality, which is what caused the problem. Brian left me for her. She had a lot of money and she was blonde and…" she broke off and shrugged. "She'd been my best friend and I loved and trusted her completely."

"Sometimes, things happen in our past and they are hard to get over. I never got past what happened. I know Karen left shortly after he tried to, well, get rough. And I realize it's more his fault than hers. He was always good at manipulating people. I'm sorry the association has got us off on the wrong foot and I really appreciate what you did for me," she sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "I hope we can start again with a clean slate."

She sniffed again and held out her hand to Roxy.

Roxy sat still for a moment as Rowan finished talking. She shut her mouth, it seemed to have dropped open at some point during Rowan's little speech. She nodded and took her hand slowly

"I'd like that," she sniffed and dropped her hand.

"I can't stop thinking about what he would have done to you if I hadn't been so jealous of him going to see you before the Cafe opened," she admitted.

She had realised that if it wasn't for Rowan's supposed hatred of her and her jealous nature then Roxy might not have gone to see why Brian had gone to see her before opening hours. He could have just popped in to get food before an early job. She shuddered at the thought of what might have happened.

Rowan grabbed Roxy and hugged her.

"Look, it's over and done with. We're all fine. Things often happen for a reason and what we have to focus on are the good things that came out of this and not think about the 'what ifs'. They'll just make you crazy. I'm not afraid of him anymore. Any power he had over me is gone. You learned the truth about him before it was too late and now, well, we might just get to become friends," she shrugged and then began to laugh as she heard Bianca's boisterous arrival.

"We should get back out there before the rumors start," Rowan commented and stood up.

Roxy nodded. There was a lot of truth in Rowan's words. Roxy was prone to dwelling on the situations that had past, a few shots and a good party with plenty of booze and they would vanish from her mind unless she found something that made her think about them again.

She followed Rowan out of her room and smiled at Ronnie as she caught her eye. Bianca had arrived she saw, she had heard her arrive. The little group was very comfortable with each other it seemed. She knew from working at the bar that the usual group was Rowan, Chris, Alyssa and Jack, occasionally Ronnie and Ray too. She smiled that her sister had found such lovely friends.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray grinned at Jack over Chris' shoulder at his comment and walked over to Ronnie. He eased the bag from her hand as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Need a beer," he told her quietly as he stole one from the bag and grinned at her as he walked back over to Chris, Jack and Gene.

\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\\\\/\/\

Alyssa smiled and shook her head.

"I'm not complaining," she mumbled under her breath as he walked away.

She wondered how you could cheat at darts, it was all about aim. The only way he could cheat was if he ran to the board and changed the positions of darts when Chris wasn't looking. She honestly didn't think that likely. She stood and watched him for a moment then turned and went back to the food table. She watched Rowan lead Roxy away and sighed, they had a lot to talk about she reckoned. She smiled at Molly who had tucked into her plateful and was talking to her mum. Alyssa smiled as she saw Shaz and her...date? She made her way over to them and gave Shaz a hug then held out her hand to him.

"I'm Alyssa. I don't think I know you?" she smiled at him.

Shaz smiled at Alyssa as she was released and raised her eyebrows at Rhys as she filled a plate with food from the table.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie quickly turned and kissed Ray's lips and moved to put the bag in the fridge after he'd taken a beer. She turned back to Alex and shook her head and she grabbed a plate and filled it. She took a bite, chewed and swallowed before nudging Alex.

"I was going to ask your advice on something but, well, something else happened that made up my mind for me," she picked up the beer she'd got for herself and took a drink. "Ray's moved in with me. I asked him this morning and he said yes. So we went to his flat, which," she lowered her voice, "was a nightmare. His flatmate, ugh," Ronnie shuddered theatrically.

"I was going to ask your advice, you seem to know him really well and it would have just been weird talking to Chris or Sexy-Voice about it. But, he's just, I've never had anyone have so much faith in me as he has," she smiled a slightly watery smile and blew out a breath.

Alex patted her shoulder happily. Ray had definitely changed for the better since he had met Ronnie. She was glad. It made him easier to work with and be around, she had got used to Ray, she had no choice, she worked with him everyday. But now it was a bit more pleasant. He was always in a good mood, unless they fell out which seemed to happen rarely.

"I'm happy for you Ronnie," she smiled. "You're good for him," she said and looked over at Ray and the boys as they threw darts, her gaze drifted to Gene and her smile grew as she watched him for a moment. She jerked herself out of her trance and turned back to Ronnie.

"Do you mind me asking what happened to make your mind up?" she asked curiously.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack grinned wickedly at Alyssa and tapped her nose before she moved away. He turned back to the board and took his turn. Chris threw up his arms at Jack's skill.

"I don't think I want to play with you mate," he joked.

Jack laughed. "Then, maybe you should be on my team instead of his," Jack replied with a gesture at Gene.

"Very funny, mate," Gene retorted.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

Rhys looked at Alyssa, slightly startled.

"Hiya, I'm Rhys, well, DC Rhys Griffyths. I suppose I'm Shaz' plus one," he laughed nervously. "Nice to meet you."

Alyssa gave a friendly smile back. She raised her eyebrows at Shaz. He was a looker, no doubt. And Welsh. She looked back at Rhys.

"Pleasure to meet you," she told him.

He swallowed, slightly overwhelmed by her. For all his mates hailed him for his pulling ability, he felt ever-so-slightly intimidated by this sunset-haired creature.

He was grateful for the boisterous distraction of Bianca's arrival and took the opportunity to slide next to Shaz and grab a plate.

Bianca bustled in, fishing a beer out of the bag she carried and handing it to Ricky, knowing he'd never make it past the dart playing.

"Howaya," she greeted Ronnie and Alex as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, you brought Molly, good. This is Whitney, my stepdaughter. Thought Molly might like someone close to her age to talk to besides all us old folks," she grinned.

"Whit, come 'ere. This is Molly," Bianca ordered. "And Pete you know."

She shoved him over in Molly's direction as well and grabbed a plate to fill with food.

"Where's Rowan anyway?"

Ronnie chuckled.

"She'll be back in a minute, she and Roxy are having a conversation," Ronnie explained.

Bianca nodded sagely.

"So, when d'ya think the caf will be back open?" she asked Alex.

Alex looked at Bianca after making sure Molly was okay. Her daughter generally got nervous around new people, she wasn't so good at making new friends, once she knew them she was fine though. It just took time.

"I reckon 2 weeks maximum. But I'm not working on the case. Gene has handed it over to the other CID team," Alex looked around. Shaz had brought DC Griffyths with her. He was on the case, surely he would have a clearer idea than her. "You could ask DC Griffyths," she said pointing him out. "He's working on the case, he will probably know pretty much the exact date when they'll be finished with it, I can only go on experience" she shrugged. Her answer was an estimate. She hadn't seen the exact state of the café to know exactly how long it would take.

"Two weeks?" Bianca half-screeched in disbelief. "You're taking the piss you are."

She looked at where Alex had pointed.

"Oi, I want a word with you," she leveled her finger at Rhys and made a beeline for the young officer.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa's attention was distracted as Rowan and Roxy emerged from the bedroom and she gave Rowan an inquisitive look. She looked at the expressions on their faces and decided that everything was fine between them; neither of them seemed angry or overly upset. She looked up as Bianca and her little group made their way in. She smiled in amusement and picked up a plate.

Rowan winked at Alyssa.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly smiled nervously at Peter and Whitney. She had met Peter briefly in hospital when she had been to visit Rowan. She knew who he was but didn't know anything about him except he worked for Rowan.

"Hi" she said as loudly as she dared. These kids had lived in Walford for ages. She hated being the new kid. She hated the butterflies she got when she felt intimidated by the new people she met. She knew she would either get shunned or accepted. She shuffled her feet anxiously as she looked at them.

Whitney grabbed one of the wraps off the tray and grinned widely at Molly.

"Alright?" she said as she pulled a chair around by Molly and flopped down on it. "So, how you like it around here then? I was pretty nervous when I moved here, but it's all right, you'll meet people fast," she shrugged. "I'll introduce you around if you want. I went to Walford High for awhile before I left school. I was never very good at school and all. But that Mr. Rimmer eh?" Whitney grinned and jerked her head in Jack's direction. "He was worth going to school for," she grinned conspiratorially at Molly and winked.

"I got a stall on the market now," Whitney continued to babble."I sell shirts I design myself, hey, you should come check it out, if you want," Whitney finally finished her ramble and took a bite of the wrap she'd grabbed.

Peter grabbed a chair too and took three Cokes out of the fridge from the bag he'd brought. He handed one to Molly, one to Whitney and opened one himself.

"So, I heard you're going to come work at the cafe," Peter said quietly. "Rowan's pretty great to work for..."

Whitney snorted around her food but Peter ignored her.

"Wonder how long it's going to be closed for," he mused.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie took a deep breath and waited until Bianca had gone to confront Rhys. She edged Alex away from the kids.

"He wanted to know what happened, why I sold my share of the club," Ronnie began. "So, I told him and he didn't judge me and when I told him I was past it, he believed me. Most men might have run screaming. To have someone be there for you like that, I can't tell you what it means. I still don't think Roxy believes entirely some things I've tried to tell her, and she's family. Family's supposed to be there for you, aren't they? Ray's been there for me like no one else ever has," she picked at the polish on her thumb and looked over at Ray.

"I can't see my life without him in it now," she stated simply. "All I can do is keep my promises and make sure he doesn't lose that faith in me."

She sniffed and glanced up at Alex with a small smile. She took another drink of her beer.

"Oh listen to me getting all soppy," Ronnie remarked and rolled her eyes.

Alex tried not to laugh at Rhys' shocked expression as Bianca came over. She was certainly a very strong willed woman. She allowed Ronnie to lead her away and listened to her intently. Her face blossomed into a smile as Ronnie spoke.

"Don't be silly, I get soppy myself when I think about Gene," Alex was suddenly torn with a desire to tell Ronnie she was pregnant, she bit her lip, Molly would have to know first, otherwise there would be trouble, she knew there would be. But Ronnie had just poured out her heart to Alex. NO. Molly had to know first.

"He clearly loves you a great deal Ronnie, I wouldn't worry about it. I don't reckon you'll lose him," she said back kindly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"If you're not too busy I hope you know you're welcome to stay," Rowan said to Roxy. "There's plenty of food."

She patted Roxy's arm and smiled and walked over to see how the game was going and then moved in Bianca's direction.

Rhys smiled nervously at Shaz as he put some food on his plate. He glanced as Roxy and Rowan walked back in. He remembered Roxy from the station. He'd had the pleasure of escorting her around the station.

And suddenly Bianca was yelling at him. Rhys muttered something in Welsh and backed up a step.

He looked up at her.

"How long is the cafe going to be closed?" she demanded to know.

"Er, well actually, there wasn't much physical evidence we needed at the scene. We've got the victim and her statement and the suspect and his and the weapon in question and a good witness. I'd have to check with my DI but there's no reason why it can't be opened back up sometime this week," Rhys shrugged.

"Really, this week?" Rowan asked as she came up behind him. She touched Bianca's arm and smiled. "Hi, B."

"Howya, Rowan? Good to see ya out."

Rowan nodded and looked back at Rhys.

"Yeah, really I don't see why not. We've got all we need from the scene," Rhys assured her.

Rowan smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Thank you."

She walked over and stood next to Chris. He'd overheard.

"I'll get the place cleaned for you," he told her quietly. "I don't want you going in there like it is now."

She thought about objecting but decided not to. He was right. She didn't want to see the place until it was clean. She nodded.

She reached over and touched Ray's arm.

"How was your trip?" she narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. "What's happened?" she asked in a slight teasing tone as a slow smile crept across her face. She knew it was good news.

Ray looked at her and grinned. How was his trip? Well, amazing. If he had to sum it up in a word. He shook his head still grinning

He glanced over at Ronnie, it wasn't like it was a secret, Roxy knew and no doubt she was telling Drake right now.

"I've moved in with Ron," he told her his eyes glittering with joy as his gaze darted back to Rowan once more.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Rimmer, you've got the luck of Satan himself and I don't think I like you very much," Gene complained, drawing general laughter.

"I learned a long time ago I'd be buying all the rounds if I played against him," Ricky put in. He'd wisely chosen not to join in the game but just watch.

"Hey, sorry, mate," Jack shrugged. "Maybe we should go bowling instead," he added and glanced over at Alyssa. "I'm not very good at that. Me girlfriend only just taught me how to play the other day."

Gene looked at him and rolled his eyes. He took his turn and got all three darts in the black. He took a long drink off his beer. "I'm going for a fag," he announced. Jack looked at Gene's throw and burst out laughing.

"You're one to talk," Jack chuckled and went to grab his cigarettes out of his coat. "Yea, I'll go too and all," and followed Gene out.

Roxy smiled pleasantly back at Rowan and watched her walk away. She realised she didn't really know anyone in her all that well, she knew Ronnie, but apart from that...

She sighed, she knew _who_ all these people were. But she didn't know them as such. She walked over to the food table and grabbed a plate. Ronnie was talking to Alex, she didn't want to intrude on their conversation so she hovered nearby and became very absorbed in the food before her.

Shaz ate the food on her plate as the others talked. She smiled. The café would be open again soon, that was good. Team meetings were great fun when surrounded by that little establishment. Just enjoying the smell of Rowan's baking was enough that Shaz never wanted to leave.


	40. Chapter 40

**We do not own Eastenders, Ashes to Ashes or Waterloo Road**

**Chapter 40**

Molly smiled at Whitney, the girl's consistent babbling made her feel slightly more comfortable. She smiled, she had a stall and sold t-shirts? Wow. Enterprising. She accepted the can from Peter and took a sip.

"She seems really nice, I start tomorrow actually. Rowan said she's got some order to sort out," Molly paused as she took a bite of her wrap and swallowed it. She raised her eyebrows at Whitney's reaction to Peter's comment but didn't ask.

"It shouldn't be too long until it's open. Normally this sort of stuff takes about a week," she shrugged "Forensics come in and do their thing and that can take a while depending on what's happened," she told them putting the bits of information she had gathered from her mum over the years into good use.

"Oh yea, your mum is a copper, huh? Does that make her really strict? She's got to have some great stories to tell and all. Bianca's pretty cool. I mean she can be a bit unreasonable about some things but she's all right," Whitney said.

Peter nodded. "I liked Jane a lot. Wish she hadn't left and Dad's just mental," he remarked in a wry tone.

Molly shook her head.

"She's not so strict, she's eased up a lot since Gene started living with us. He's pretty cool," She sipped her coke again and took some more food from the table. "She's happier with him around too, that's nice, means she doesn't have a go at me because she's unhappy," she took a bite of her food.

"Yea, B's loads easier to be around since she and Ricky got married," Whitney agreed.

Molly looked around for a man that looked similar to Peter then turned to Peter and crinkled her brow.

"Is your dad here?"

Pete grimaced and glanced around. "Ugh I hope not. I didn't tell him about this thing. He doesn't really like Rowan, people seem to like her food better than his. And he's mad cause he can't get the cafe back. He's just jealous," Peter replied as he watched Rowan walk out the door.

Whitney snorted a soft laugh at Peter's behavior and glanced at Molly.

"He fancies her," she mouthed and smothered a giggle with her hand before Peter turned back to them.

Molly gasped as she worked out what Whitney was saying. Peter didn't stand a chance, for one thing he was far too young, and Rowan and Chris were besotted with each other. She let out a short burst of giggles and covered her mouth. This was funny. Very funny.

She looked back at Whitney and grinned, her were hands still covering her mouth to prevent any more giggles from leaking from it.

Whitney looked back at Molly, both hands plastered over her mouth. She stood up and jerked her head in the direction of the door.

Peter turned and looked at the two girls.

"What? What's so funny?"

Whitney lost it and burst out laughing. She reached out and grabbed Molly's hand.

"Come on," she said between laughs.

Peter rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the food. Girls!

Molly felt the giggles erupt around the same time that Whitney's did. She knew that she wouldn't be able to look at Peter now without laughing. She also knew that all the time they were working together she would be watching out for the signs that he liked Rowan. She went with Whitney looking back over her shoulder at Peter as they walked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I hope not, things just seem to go wrong for me sometimes," Ronnie shrugged and gave a wry chuckle.

"How is she doing now?" Ronnie asked, and jerked her chin slightly in Molly's direction.

Ronnie saw her sister getting food and waved at her. Roxy waved back at her sister and picked up some pineapple and cheese and took the cheese off the bottom with her teeth, leaving the pineapple on the stick while she chewed.

Alex smiled. "She's getting better, she seems to honestly like Gene now, which makes life a lot easier. He's been teaching her how to play darts," she looked over at her daughter who was talking to Whitney and Peter.

Alex grinned, it would be nice if Molly could make some friends on the square, then they wouldn't have to drive her all that way over to Hackney to see her friends.

"Good, glad to hear it's starting to work," Ronnie said and nudged Alex. "Do you want a glass of wine or something?" Ronnie asked as she pulled two cans of beer from the bag she'd brought. She tucked them against her chest and held up a bottle of white she'd brought as well.

Alex shook her head and held up her can of coke.

"I'm fine with this, I'm thinking about laying off the booze for a bit," she told Ronnie. If she tried to build a story now then she had something to say when everyone asked her why she wasn't drinking before they told everyone else.

"Why, you pregnant?" Ronnie joked and snorted a laugh as she straightened up.

Alex gave Ronnie a shocked look and her eyes opened wide at her question. Had she guessed, worked it out?

Ronnie put the beers on the counter and opened one and saw Alex's face. She patted her on the arm. "Hey, I was kidding," she said reassuringly.

Paranoia had started to creep through her, she relaxed when Ronnie told her she was joking. She sighed, she had worried for a second there and smiled cautiously at Ronnie and attempted to look normal again.

"Would it be so bad?" Ronnie asked with a smile and patted Alex's arm again before opening the other can of beer and taking it over to Ray.

Alex smiled back mysteriously

"No, no it wouldn't," she murmured as Ronnie walked away. She picked up her coke and drained the remains from the can.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Oh, Ray that's fantastic," Rowan grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I think you two are so good for each other," she said softly. "Congratulations."

She let go his hand and patted his arm fondly. "Make sure you take good care of her."

Ray grinned at Rowan.

"Cheers, don't worry. I'm not going to let anything happen to her," he told her seriously.

Rowan reached into Chris' pocket and fished out his cigarettes. She took one and his lighter and planted a quick kiss on his lips before heading outside.

Ray watched her go and noticed the darts were free. He went to retrieve them and took his turn then got them again and handed them to Chris as he sipped his pint.

"Thanks mate," Chris said as Ray handed him the darts. "Suppose us normal people can have a go now," he chuckled and threw the darts.

Ray laughed too and watched Chris' throws. It seemed that the Guv now had someone who was equally as good as him at darts, maybe he would lay off Chris and himself.

"So, finally out of that disgusting hole you were renting?" Chris asked. "I still don't know why you rented a room from that tosser instead of finding a decent flat. But I'm chuffed for you mate, Ronnie's a nice bird. Though I don't know what she sees in you," he joked.

Ray punched his arm lightly and scowled at him for a second. He was right though. What was a gorgeous woman like Ronnie doing with him? What did she honestly see in him? He was nothing special, he knew he had started out as a bit of rough, one night stand. Somehow that had escalated and he had moved in with her. He decided to enjoy it while it lasted.

"I rented from Dirk because it was cheap and just somewhere to crash every night, there was no point in getting somewhere more expensive if all I am doing there is sleeping," he shrugged.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rhys finished his beer and looked at Shaz.

"Do you want another?"

Shaz shook her head.

"Not yet," she shook her can and heard the liquid slosh around inside, she had just under half a can left.

"Okay," Rhys nodded and went to navigate his way around Roxy to get another beer from the fridge.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz watched him go and moved over to Alyssa.

"How's Rowan doing?"

Alyssa looked around at her. Then to the door where Rowan had just gone through with Jack and Gene.

"She's fine, happy to be home" she smiled back. She wasn't sure if Rowan was supposed to be smoking but Chris knew where she was, if he had let her go out for one then surely it was fine.

"Good, I've been worried about her," Shaz told her, she looked over at Rhys, her love life was complicated at the moment. She wondered whether she should confide it to somebody.

"You okay?" Alyssa asked her curiously, Shaz' face had gone strange for a moment.

Shaz looked back at her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking."

Alyssa cocked her head to one side.

"Anything interesting?" she asked.

Shaz looked back up at her jolted from her thoughts. She wasn't sure if she should tell anyone, if she should keep it a secret, she was sure that Alyssa wouldn't blab, maybe tell Rowan but Shaz could live with that. She sighed and shook her head

Alyssa wasn't convinced and continued to looked at Shaz her eyes slightly narrowed with curiosity and concern.

Shaz looked back up at Alyssa and saw that she didn't believe her. She chewed her lip for a moment then grabbed Alyssa's hand and pulled her away from everyone else in the room. She spared a look at Rhys and gave him a small smile before looking back at Alyssa and suddenly feeling very nervous. She wasn't going to back out now, though.

Alyssa let Shaz lead her away and stood next to her just outside the door to her room. She frowned slightly at her and waited for her to speak.

Shaz took a deep breath. It would be good to have someone else know, then she could ask Alyssa for help if she got in a problem, like earlier when Rhys had asked her out.

"I'm having an affair," she mumbled quietly.

Alyssa strained to hear Shaz but caught the words, she didn't gasp. She decided a negative ,reaction would not be helpful. Instead she gave her a curious look.

"Am I allowed to ask with who?" she pressed. She wanted details, there was no way Shaz could confide something like that and then leave it hanging

Shaz sighed. She supposed she had better tell her everything.

"Bradley Branning" she whispered.

Alyssa raised her eyebrows, her mind had been going through all the married men and men in relationships on the square, for one horrible moment she had thought Shaz would say Chris or Jack. Rowan would have been devastated and God only knew how Alyssa would have reacted. She nodded and looked at Shaz encouragingly.

"It started a while ago. A few nights after Bradley had got back to the Square. Him and Stacey had had an argument and he looked lonely in the bar so I went up to him and we got chatting. He rambled on about his problems with Stacey and I was there to listen to him. Then we found out we share a love for anything Doctor Who and Science Fiction. I knew I liked him because I had been handling his case and he seemed nice enough over the phone," She had been talking in a quick hushed tone and paused for breath, she knew she had started rambling and was sub-consciously trying to justify her actions

"We walk home the same way and before he left I kissed him, I didn't mean to do it, it sort of just happened. He kissed me back and told me he was glad that I kissed him, then he took me to the B&B. We've been meeting secretly now since then. His wife has just left home Lyss. I feel so guilty, I think I'm a reason that he's been acting strangely, but I don't know. And today Rhys asked me out and I don't know what the 'rules' are when you're having an affair," she sighed. "Bradley wants to meet me later," she confided and searched Alyssa's face.

Alyssa stood for a moment, slightly shocked but trying not to show it. It was clear that Shaz knew what she was doing was wrong. Alyssa hadn't thought Shaz the type to...

She rubbed her face with her hand.

"You've got a real problem there then" she said "Are you going to see Bradley later?" she asked.

Shaz nodded. "I'm planning on leaving here and getting rid of Rhys and then meeting up with him"

Alyssa nodded back and then a moment of panic passed over her.

"Does Stacey know?" she asked wondering why Stacey had left Bradley.

Shaz shrugged. "I don't think so. It might just be that Bradley has changed so much since the murder case and being suspected. I don't think she can cope with it all, then with the pregnancy hormones thrown into the mix, from what I can gather she was a fairly volatile person before she got pregnant, the range of emotions that come with having a baby are not going to help their situation at all" she sighed.

"He tells me all about his issues with her though. She's really distressing him. He loves her," she told Alyssa.

"How do you feel about him?" she asked back curiously.

Shaz shrugged. "I don't know, that's partly why I came out with Rhys today, I need to work out exactly how I feel about Bradley before I do anything else," she told her

Alyssa nodded again. She was trying to take all of this in and suggest something that Shaz could do. She had nothing. She had never embarked on an affair, she didn't agree with them but could understand why others did have them. She just prayed it would never happen to her or anyone she loved. She had seen how the affects of an affair could tear a family apart. Her best friends family when she was younger had been through a fiery divorce procedure over the mother having an affair, Alice had been distraught for months. She pulled Shaz into a hug

"You'll work it out," she told her.

Shaz hugged her back and let go.

"I just hope I do before anyone gets hurt," she bit her lip.

Shaz and Alyssa walked back into the room. Alyssa gave Shaz a small smile

"If you need to talk I'm always here, okay?" she said kindly

Shaz nodded and hugged her once more.

"Thank you," she whispered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rowan leaned against the building and smoked in silence, enjoying being outside. She glanced over at Gene and Jack as they talked football and shook her head. She wondered idly when she and Alyssa should go shopping. She found herself a bit excited by the idea. More and more she was beginning to feel like she'd just been let out of a cage. Her fingers strayed to her hair. Maybe she'd get something done with it too. She put her cigarette out in the ashtray she'd put outside the door and headed back up to the flat. She made sure the brick was holding the door open so Jack and Gene wouldn't have to buzz to get back upstairs.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris smirked at Ray and nodded at Ronnie as she walked up. She slung her arm around Ray's waist and held up the can of beer and leaned her head against his chest.

"He's all mine now, though," Ronnie commented her voice laced with greed in response to what she'd heard Ray had said. She winked at Chris. "And we do a lot more than sleep."

"So we've heard," Rowan teased as she walked up behind them. Ronnie giggled and blushed.

Ray slipped his arm around Ronnie's shoulders as she came to stand with them, he grinned at her and squeezed her shoulders as she blushed. He took the drink from her hands and drank a generous amount before smacking his lips.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan dodged past Whitney and Molly as they bounded by and headed into the kitchen to get something to eat. Peter sat up straighter as he noticed Rowan walking towards the kitchen. He smiled at Rowan as she walked up to the table, but was at a loss what to say. Rowan smiled at him and sat in the chair on the other side of the table.

Whitney stopped Molly by the door and pointed, more giggles bubbling out.

"Rhys says the café can be opened back up as early asTuesday. He says they've got all the physical evidence they need. I guess Chris is going to hire in a cleaning crew so I don't have to see the place…." Rowan trailed off. "So, I'm really excited," she grinned at Peter.

"Oh, that's great news, Rowan," Peter remarked happily. That much sooner he'd get to spend time with her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"B, back in a bit, gonna show Molly around a bit," Whitney called over to Bianca.

"All right, Whit," Bianca replied.

Whitney wrapped an arm around Molly and bustled her out of the flat.

She grinned at Molly when they got downstairs and nodded her head slightly in Gene and Jack's direction. She grabbed Molly's hand and led her past them.

"All right, Mr. Rimmer?" Whitney asked with a huge smile.

"Fine, Miss Dean. How's the stall going?"

"Good, got some more new designs I'm going add tomorrow," she said as she walked backwards. She looked at Gene. "Gonna take her round the Square, yeah? We'll be back soon as," she said and dragged Molly away.

Gene and Jack looked at each other at the girl's behavior and Jack rolled his eyes as they ran off. "Well, I suppose it's time to go up and have another beer and play some more darts," Gene commented. Jack heartily agreed.

"I'll let your mum know," Gene called after Molly. He was sure Alex probably already knew and wouldn't begrudge Molly making a few local friends.

"Oh, my, god," Whitney said when they were out of earshot. "That Mr. Rimmer is soooo fit!" she remarked and stomped her feet in emphasis. She let go Molly's hand and spread her arms.

"So, where d'you want to go first?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rhys looked on curiously as Shaz stood and talked quietly to Alyssa but didn't move to interrupt. He wondered if she was still upset about her 'friend in need' that she had been talking to earlier.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly looked back at Gene.

"Thank you," she called and turned back to Whitney.

She thought for a moment, she didn't really know the Square very well except for the pub. That seemed to be the focus point for Gene and her Mum. Not that she was surprised.

"Well, I don't really know Walford at all, the only places on the Square I've been to are the pub and the Minute Mart," she shrugged. And in both places her new family had bought booze. She paused at this thought, did she really just think of Gene as family, she supposed he was. Her mum was happy with him, Molly liked him well enough. Family. Yeah. She grinned.

"Okay, let's go to the Market then. My brother is minding the stall for me so I could go to the thing with B. You can see my shirts and meet some people," Whitney said and led her off in the direction of the Market Square. Whitney caught sight of Lauren and Lucy walking and had Molly wait until they passed then gestured after them.

"The one with the dark hair, that's Lauren Branning. She used to be Peter's girlfriend a long while ago. That's Lucy, Peter's sister, who's with her. Watch out for Lucy, she's a real cow," Whitney said softly. "Come on, my stall is just here," she walked up and waved at Ryan.

"Alright?" she said. "Molly, this is my brother Ryan, Ryan this is Molly, she's just moved here. I met her at that party I went to with Bianca and I'm showing her around."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Ryan said absently and glanced back over at the flower stall where Stacey was talking to her mother.

"You too," she said absently to Ryan as he half-blanked her. She didn't mind, he was clearly preoccupied. She followed his gaze and saw the pregnant lady from the party at the Vic, Stacey. Bradley's wife. She raised her eyebrows but wisely said nothing.

Whitney looked at Molly and rolled her eyes at her brother's behavior and then started showing her some of the shirts. Molly looked at Whitney's t-shirts in admiration. The designs she had done were amazing, the girl could draw no doubt about it. She checked price tags casually on a few of them, even after all the shopping she had done with Alex today she had nothing like these, they were unique.

"Oh my god, I completely forgot! There's a party over at the club Friday night. It's the end of school celebration, yeah? You wanna come? You should, it's allowed. They don't get all picky and make sure you go to the school or not. Mr. Rimmer put the rules down and basically anyone 18 and under is invited. Say you'll go, it'll be brilliant."

Molly's eyes lit up at the prospect of a party. She grinned.

"I'd love to go. I'll have to check with Mum first, she can be stingy about that type of thing, she's seen so many go wrong in her line of work. She should be alright with it though," she smiled back.

"Yeah, well Mr. Rimmer hires chaperones, usually former students, to keep an eye on things. Doesn't stop some people though. Last year, Lucy Beale got really drunk and threw up all over the bathroom! It was hilarious, well, mostly people who don't like her thought it was funny," Whitney shrugged. She noticed Molly looking at one shirt longer than the others and reached over and pulled it off the hanger.

"Here, have it," she grinned and handed Molly the shirt.

Molly smiled at Whitney's story about Lucy. Clearly she didn't like Peter's sister at all. She took the shirt off her.

"You sure?"

"You'll never make money doing that Whit," Ryan commented.

"Shut up Ryan, it's called advertising, innit? She'll wear it around her mates outside Walford and they'll all want one," Whitney gave him a cheesy grin and turned to Molly and rolled her eyes. "He's such a pain today," she whispered.

"Let's swing round the park then we can go back yeah?"

She laughed at Whitney's point about advertising. She was right though. Her friends would love some of the designs that Whitney had created on her shirts. They were incredible. Molly slung the t-shirt over her arm carefully and looked back up at her new friend.

"Sounds good to me." If Whitney took her then at least she would know where the park was. She was trying to remember where everything was in relation to the pub, she had a feeling that it would become, if it wasn't already, her family's focal point in Albert Square.

"All right, come on," Whitney said. "There's the cafe, and around here, that's R&R where the party will be Friday and the park is just down here. So, what sort of stuff do you like to do?"

Molly looked around and took in her surroundings. She shrugged.

"Reading, shopping, partying, hanging out!" she shrugged again. To be honest as long as she wasn't around the house doing nothing all day she was fine.

"What about you?" she asked as they made their way towards the park.

"About the same, except I don't read much," she grinned. "Oh, and working on the t-shirts. Our house is a bit crowded, so unless I have to be there I try to get out. Gets a little too noisy sometimes. I've got two younger brothers and a younger sister so you can just imagine how loud that is," she softened her complaint with a chuckle. "The allotments are back there and the police station is over there as you know. There's Abi and Jordan over there. She's Lauren's younger sister. Lauren and Abi are sort of cousins of mine. Lauren's all right away from Lucy and Abi's not as annoying as she used to be. They'll probably be at the party. Max will probably make sure their mum lets them go."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Bianca came walking over to the kitchen.

"I gotta get Ricky home and get the kids tea sorted. Pat has plans with Peggy tonight so best get on. I guess I'll see you Tuesday then yeah?" she grinned and looked at Peter.

"Hey, ain't that After School party thing Friday at the club?"

Peter nodded.

Bianca looked at Alex.

"Your Molly should go to that. I'm sure Whit's going and Peter here is going as well and he's Mr. Responsible, aren't you?"

Peter looked down, embarrassed. "It's really for any kids, not just the students at Walford. Mr. Rimmer organized it back when he took over. So, if you're not sure she'd be welcome just go and talk to him. But they don't mind so long as it's kids. All right, I'm gone," Bianca said. She grabbed the bag she'd brought with her and collected Ricky.

She saw Jack coming back in and stopped him.

"Hey, you should tell her over there that her Molly can go to that party at the club on Friday," Bianca told him.

"Yea, all right. Goodbye Mrs. Butcher," he said in an amused tone and then caught Gene looking at him.

"It's something I organized when I took over. I thought it would be more fun for the kids to celebrate the end of school. So I cut a deal with R&R to have an under 18 only party when school was basically done. All the young people around the Square are invited. Molly should go. If she stays here and starts school she can meet most of the people she'll be going to school with," he told Gene and turned back to the darts.

"So, are you with me or against me?" he asked in general as he rubbed his hands.

"With you," Chris said hurriedly to Jack. "Sorry, mate, but us against them would be a bad idea," he said to Ray.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rhys smiled and nodded as Shaz and Alyssa walked away. He sighed and sat down on the arm of the couch next to where Roxy was sitting. He looked down at her.

"How are you Miss Mitchell?" he asked her politely.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ronnie patted Ray's chest.

"I'm going back over with Alex and leave you to your game," she said. "C'mere," she slid a hand around his neck and kissed him and then ducked under his arm and went back to the kitchen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex beamed at Rowan. The sooner it was open the better, she missed meeting there in the mornings, it had only been two days so far and it felt wrong not having one of Rowan's coffees, granted Gene no longer put so much sugar in her wake up cuppa, but she loved the coffee at the Cafe.

"That's fantastic, Rowan," she said honestly. It wasn't going to take as long as she had anticipated then. Tuesday. A lot less time than she had anticipated.

Gene strode to the kitchen.

"So, Rimmer's been telling me about this party at the club. He reckons Molly should go. He says if she decides to go to school here she'll meet most of the kids that will be there. It's only til ten or so, one of us can pick her up after," he shrugged. He'd made the suggestion but it wasn't his decision to make.

Alex looked up at Gene. A party. She was all for Molly making new friends that lived a little closer to home. If she became friendly with the kids in Walford then she may be more inclined to go to a school around here. it would be a lot easier than driving over to South Hackney everyday, to drop her off and pick her up. She bit her lip. Molly was sensible usually, if it was a school party then there wouldn't be any alcohol, she snorted. The kids would sneak it in, they always did.

Gene glanced over at Rowan and put a finger under her chin and turned her face to examine the bruised side.

"You should cover that when you go back to the café or you'll put the customers off their food," he commented.

"You're rotten," Rowan cried in mock-outrage and shoved his hand away. He grinned at her.

Alex gave Rowan an apologetic look, Gene was so... well. He was Gene, nothing would change that. She waited until he turned back to her and stopped terrorizing their friends.

"I think the party is a good idea, she could do with some more friends around here, mind you she seems to have made friends with Whitney Dean." She looked around the flat. "I wonder where they've got to," she thought out loud, frowning slightly as she scanned the room for any sign of the two girls.

"Yeah, Whitney was dragging Molly off to show her around. I think they were going over to the Market Square, she's got a stall there," Gene said. "I told her I'd tell you where she was. They promised to be back soon."

"That's fine, I just don't want her wandering off on her own, not yet," she sighed.

Alex smiled and kissed him sweetly. She looked over at the game too and grinned at Jacks terrible shot, from the look on Alyssa's face she had had something to do with it

He glanced over at the game and touched Alex's cheek.

"Looks like Jack's messed up, better get back over there," he said.

"Go show them how it's done," she encouraged him playfully.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy looked up at the person next to her. She smiled at Rhys, he was the police officer that had been so nice to her at the station she remembered.

"I'm much better" she told him "I've spoken to Rowan and Ronnie and got a whole load of stuff off my chest, everything will be fine," she said leaning back in her chair and looking down at the food on her lap.

"How's the case going?" she asked cautiously, she knew as a witness she probably wasn't allowed to hear any information about the case until it was concluded, but there was no harm in asking she reckoned.

"Actually we're hoping to have things wrapped up and before the courts sometime next week. Even the Super was putting pressure on to get Mr. Curtis locked up as soon as," Rhys answered. "Someone will call and let you know since you'll probably have to speak in court," he added. He pulled a small notebook from his pocket, jotted something down and handed it to Roxy as he stood up to go join Shaz.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, that's my mobile number," he explained and smiled before walking to the kitchen.

Roxy took the paper off him, smiling, she was fairly sure that he wasn't allowed to tell anyone involved with the case that wasn't an officer any information. Not that he had given much away, after all the evidence against Brian was a sure thing that he was going to be locked away for quite some time.

She was going to have to talk about what she had seen to a room full of strangers, her stomach twisted. It had been hard enough telling people she knew and trusted. The images haunted her as she slept and visited during the day too. She shook them off easily enough, but they were still there. She had contemplated getting drunk, not that it ever solved anything, but had decided against it. Amy's screams seemed amplified ten-fold when she was hungover.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray watched Ronnie go and leant back against the wall to watch Jack and Chris for a moment. He checked over his shoulder at the Guv and saw him talking to Drake. He looked back and watched Jack get a ridiculous score. Chris was right, this bloke had to be cheating.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

Shaz walked over to the food table and picked up her plate from where she had left it. She took a swig from her can and looked around, Rhys was with Roxy, she moved over to Rowan and Alex and smiled as she approached.

"So, how's life?" she asked Rowan, smiling as she spoke.

"Oh, I have to let Jack know about the cafe. I sort of left him hanging on the food for that party. And you," Rowan said leveling her finger at Gene, "be nice or I'll spike your breakfast," she threatened and then turned at Shaz' question.

"About to get wonderfully busy," Rowan enthused. "I know it was only for one day but I really thought I was going to go quietly insane in that place," she joked. "I have to go talk to Jack for a minute but I'll be right back."

She touched Shaz' shoulder and then headed over to Jack who was watching Chris and Ray take their turns.

"Jack, about the food for the party on Friday. I spoke to Sy earlier today on the phone since I wasn't sure when the café would reopen. We're going to do a deal. Masala Queen will do the food and I'll do the treats. I'll email you the price sheet we worked up and don't worry; we kept it well within your budget."

"All right, thanks Rowan. I appreciate that. I've hired Libby and Tamwar and Darren and his girlfriend, can't think of her name, as chaperones this year so if you need help carrying anything over go ahead and call on them okay?"

Rowan nodded and took the card Jack handed her with his email on it and went back to sit down.

Alyssa nodded and looked over at the dart board, Jack was back. She grinned and made her way over. She crept behind him and blew lightly on the back of his neck as he threw.

Jack put his beer down and took the darts for his turn and threw wide and hit the baseboard when Alyssa blew on his neck.

Chris burst out laughing. "Nice one Lyss," he chuckled.

Alyssa grinned back at Chris and placed her hands lightly on Jacks waist as she kissed the spot on his neck that she had just blew on before he could turn around. She smiled innocently up at Jack and went to stand by Chris so she could watch the game.

"We can't have him winning all the time," she told Chris smirking as she leant back against the wall and watched Jack take another shot.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan flopped back onto the chair and sighed. She looked up at Alex.

"Jack's going to have four chaperones at the party this year, he told me to call them if I need help getting the food to the party," she told Alex. She thought it might ease Alex's mind to know Jack took precautions.

"Oh yea," Ronnie said, "It's the After School thing on Friday. You going to let Molly go? I was there last year, the kids behave pretty well actually," she said and Peter snorted. Ronnie rolled her lips under her teeth and glanced at Peter. Rowan turned to look at him curiously too.

"My sister got drunk and made a big mess in the bathroom," he explained with a sigh. "But that's Lucy. She's, well, she's my sister but she's a troublemaker too. I have to go now though. Thanks for inviting me Rowan," he said.

"Sure, see you Tuesday bright and early," Rowan replied. He nodded and walked slowly away. Rowan turned to look at Alex, knowing that Peter would look back as he crossed the room, which he did, twice. She glanced to make sure he'd gone and sighed.

Alex raised an eyebrow at Rowan as she saw Peter turn back and look in their direction a few times. Once he had gone she turned in her seat to face Rowan and propped her chin up with her hand.

"Have you gone and got a little admirer?" she jested grinning at Rowan as she spoke.

Rowan looked at Alex miserably. Ronnie grabbed a chair and sat down too.

"Apparently," she sighed. "I don't know what happened. I had to put him to work in the evenings helping Bianca because he was under my feet all the time. He's a nice kid. I don't want to hurt his feelings. I don't know what to do."

She looked at the pair of them.

Alex patted her shoulder.

"It's just a crush Rowan, he'll realise that and move on. Besides it's obvious to anyone how much you love Chris," she said supportively.

She looked to Ronnie and raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, Alex is right. Just be nice like you are and he'll get over it. They've got that party Friday at the club right? He'll meet some girl there and be over you like that," Ronnie snapped her fingers.

"I hope so because otherwise I will go completely mad," Rowan gave a wry chuckle. "I'm practically old enough to be his mother."

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa watched Gene come over to take his turn and her gaze turned to Jack. He didn't look happy. She looked him up and down.

She decided to ask Chris something that had been playing on her mind.

"How do you cheat at darts?" she asked, she couldn't see how you could cheat without it being obvious.

Chris looked at her in surprise. "He's not really, we're just taking the piss because he's good," Chris replied softly. "It's been between him and the Guv the whole time, Ray and I might as well not be playing," he added.

"What are you complaining about now, Skelton?" Gene asked as he walked up. "Stellar throw earlier, Rimmer," Gene grinned at him.

Rimmer's mouth went into a thin line and he shook his head.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz looked up at Rhys as he returned and smiled happily at him. She was glad she had let her confusion out to Alyssa, her head felt clearer. She felt happier. She was still planning on meeting Bradley later, she would text him when the party had finished or when she left to see where he was and what he was up to.

"Heya," she said friendlily to him as he drew nearer.

"Who's cheating now, Hunt?" Jack asked in mock outrage as Gene hit the bullseye all three times.

Gene looked at him and grinned.

"Let's see you do better," Gene retorted and handed him the darts.

"Oh right, what, am I supposed to be Robin Hood and split the arrow?" he asked sarcastically.

"Do what you like but I won't be one of your Merry Men and all," Gene fired back and took a drink of his beer.

Jack chuckled and matched his throw. He got the darts and absently handed them to Ray while he and Gene went back to arguing good-naturedly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rhys smiled at Shaz.

"Did you want another drink or something?" he asked her quietly. He glanced at his watch. Nearly 7.

"Or it's nearly 7, we can go if you like."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa picked up the remaining beer cans and shook them to check if there was anything left inside them. She added them to the assortment of empty cans that we on the coffee table. She looked over at the food table, most of it was gone, a few crisps remained and the odd wrap was left too. She smiled. No one had pestered Rowan about her 'accident' which was good. Alyssa knew that she wouldn't be as happy if she had been interrogated.

She scanned the room for any cans that she may have missed and spotted one next to the sofa. She bent down to retrieve it and placed it with the rest. Some of their friends were still littered around the flat and working their way out. All Alyssa wanted to do now was collapse onto the sofa with Rowan, Jack and Chris and relax. She looked at the coffee table and laughed slightly at the mountain of aluminium that covered it's surface. She went and got the recycling box and began packing the cans in neatly, she figured she could get more in if she did it that way rather than just shoving them in randomly.

She looked down at the full box, it was on the point of overflowing. She carried it to the front door and left it there for when they took out the rubbish later. She went to help the others with clearing away the food from the kitchen table.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly had left Whitney in the park after getting her mobile number. She had seen the time and knew that Alex and Gene would be leaving Rowan's party soon. She ran back just as they came out of the front door. She waited at the foot of the steps for them smiling happily as they made their way down.

"Are we going home?" she asked. She was happy that she had made friends with Whitney, she would ask Alex about the party later, she was fairly sure that her mum wouldn't begrudge her going.

Alex stroked Molly's hair as she came down the steps. She was going to have to tell Molly tonight. Ronnie had nearly worked it out, or seemed like she had. Alex knew they would have to tell everyone soon. Molly _had_ to know first. Gene would have to be there with her, emotional support.

"I think so, yes," she replied.

Molly nodded and got into the back.

Alex pulled Gene's wrist to stop him from walking away from her.

"We have to tell her. Tonight." she murmured to him.

Gene looked at Alex and nodded uncertainly. He really didn't want to be there. He was of the mind Alex should tell Molly and he should be elsewhere. But she was clearly going to insist he be present and he was unwilling to refuse her. He just hoped it wouldn't all blow up.

"Tonight," he parroted and lit up a cigarette and smoked as he walked slowly to the car.

Alex looked at him. She had heard his lack of enthusiasm. Clearly he was as apprehensive as her about telling Molly, just one more reason for her to dislike him. Alex took his hand as she walked and breathed in the familiar smell of his cigarettes as the smoke drifted towards her. She knew passive smoking was bad, especially for the baby, but she wanted to be close to him and he smelt of them all the time. She knew no matter whether she was with him or not, whenever she smelt that particular brand of cigarette she would think of him.

"It'll be fine. She'll be fine," she rambled reassuring herself as much as she was trying to reassure him.

Gene nodded, unconvinced, and got in the car.

Molly sat silently in the car on the way home. She wondered when would be the best time to bring up the party. She decided now was as good a time as any, both Alex and Gene seemed anxious about something. She wondered what was on their minds, this atmosphere was different from when they were angry at each other, it was a secret she wasn't allowed to know.

"Mum, Whitney told me about this party Friday night, celebrating the end of school. Can I go? It's at the club," she sat forward slightly as she spoke to try and gauge both Alex and Gene's reactions as she asked.

Alex schooled her expression, she trusted Jack, Gene seemed to like him and he was dating Alyssa so he couldn't be a bad person.

"Jack told Gene about it. You can go, Molls. I don't mind, just please don't drink too much," she held up her hand as Molly opened her mouth to protest that it was a school party.

"Molls, you know as well as I do that kids always sneak booze into school parties, so don't even try to argue, I don't mind you drinking, but please don't do anything stupid okay," she said seriously.

Molly nodded. Her Mum had said yes. That was fine with her, excitement brewed in her stomach as she thought about the stuff they had bought today and what she would wear on Friday, she had several idea, maybe she should invite Whitney round to help her choose.

Gene pulled up outside the flat and parked the car.

"Right, here we are," he announced and got out of the car. He quickly lit up a cigarette, he knew he was going to need it. "I'll be in there in a minute."

Molly and Alex got out too, Alex took one look at him before turning to open the boot. She knew he was nervous, probably more so than she was. He had only just formed his relationship with Molly, Alex had lived with Molly for nearly 16 years. She was her mum, Gene was simply her mum's boyfriend, Alex cringed at the thought, he was so much more to her than just her boyfriend. She took another look at him as she gathered as many bags as she could carry into her hands. The expression on his face confirmed what she already knew. She smiled at him encouragingly as she followed Molly into the flat.

Molly looked at him and shrugged. She got the bags from the back of the car and ran up the steps and into the flat, she had got Alex's spare key, her mum was going to get another one cut for her but until then this one was for her to use. She dumped the bags in the living room and ran back out and past Alex to collect the rest.

Alex got inside and separated the bags with her new stuff in from the bags that had Molly's clothes. Alex had picked up a few bits and bobs for Gene too and she put them in his bedside draw where he kept his spare fags. She packed up her wardrobe with her new clothes and looked out of the window at Gene. She was not going to start until he was here too. Molly wasn't ready yet, she was rushing around sorting out her new clothes and organising where she wanted them to go. Alex sighed and went to put the kettle on, she could do with something a lot stronger than coffee.

Gene ran his hand through his hair. He'd faced all sorts of villains, what the hell was wrong with him? Alex was pregnant with his baby. They had to tell Molly. End of.

He blew out a breath and crushed his cigarette out. Best get it over with.

He went inside the flat and hung up his coat and saw Alex in the kitchen.

"All right, I'm ready, I think," he said in a soft, gruff voice.

Alex nodded. At least someone was. She knew she was far from ready to tell Molly, but it had to be done. It wasn't fair to keep her in the dark. She let out a breath and walked over to Gene. She wrapped her arms around his waist and lay her head on his chest. His hugs always calmed her down, and that was what she needed right now: to be calm. She kissed him and drew back, suddenly businesslike. She took his hand and walked with him to the lounge.

"Molly! Can you come here for a moment please?" she called. Her voice sounded a lot more confident than she felt.

Molly looked up, a little irritated. She wanted to try on her clothes again and decide what she wanted to wear on Friday. She had narrowed it down to several different outfits but still couldn't decide. Molly stopped what she was doing regretfully and dragged her feet as she moved into the lounge.

"What?" she asked. She wondered whether this was about the party. Had her mum changed her mind? Was she having second thoughts? Her mum's face was unreadable. Gene's was...well. It unnerved her.

She swallowed and sat down on the arm of the sofa.

Alex let go of Gene's hand and sat down next to Molly.

"Molls, we've got some big news to tell you," she said softly.

Molly frowned slightly. Had Gene proposed? That was quick. They hadn't been together that long. She clasped her hands together in her lap but said nothing. She couldn't see a ring on her mum's finger so if he had proposed he either didn't have a ring or she wasn't wearing it. She looked back at Alex's face and nodded at her to continue.

Alex took a deep breath and looked behind her at Gene. She gave him a small smile and looked back at Molly. She took her hand and held it tightly.

"I'm pregnant, Molls," she said quietly.

Gene sat and waited for the explosion.

Molly looked from Alex to Gene, then back again. They both looked so anxious, steeling themselves for her reaction. What did they think she was going to do? She nearly laughed at the expressions on their faces.

Alex watched the mix of emotions cross Molly's face. She looked at her daughter curiously, not once had anger flashed in her eyes. Was she okay with this?

Molly let her face break its indifferent expression and gave way to a smile.

"I am not changing nappies," she said seriously before hugging Alex.

Alex put her arms around Molly a little shocked. She hadn't exploded or gone off in a strop.

"You're okay with this?" she asked surprised.

Molly pulled out of Alex's arms and nodded.

"I'm fine with it. But I am not changing any stinky nappies. You can forget that," she said as she went to hug Gene.

Alex sat in shock as Molly hugged Gene of her own accord. She felt like crying with happiness. Why had they been so worried? She smiled happily at Gene, feeling her eyes glaze over.

Gene felt an overwhelming sense of relief at Molly's reaction. He patted her back awkwardly, he'd not expected her to hug him.

He gave her a small smile and wished for a pint, glad it was over. Now they could tell others.

He wondered when she would agree to marry him.

Molly released Gene and beamed at them.

"Congrats," she said quickly and dashed back to what she was doing in her room

Alex watched her leave, gobsmacked. She looked back up at Gene and fell back against the cushions of the sofa.

"Why were we so worried?" she spluttered out. They had been agonizing over how Molly would take the news. Alex since she had found out and she knew Gene had been anxious too. She closed her eyes for a moment then opened them looked back at him. He was upside down from this angle. She smiled slightly at how ridiculous it now seemed to have been so worried.

Gene could only shake his head in response to Alex's question.

"We can tell other people now," he commented and glanced at her. He leaned down and kissed her.

Alex wound her arms around his neck, holding him in place. Her nose nearly touching his, she smiled up at him happily. They were going to have a baby and Molly was completely fine with it. She beamed up at him, entranced slightly by his eyes.

"We're going to have a baby," she whispered finally letting the excitement take control now her anxiety about her daughter had left her entirely

Gene slid his arms around her and lifted her up off the couch.

He kissed her and grinned.

"Aren't we just?"

He put her feet on the floor and ran a hand down the side of her face.

"Oh Bolly," he said softly and then held her hand as he slowly knelt before her. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a small box he'd had in his coat pocket. He opened it, held it up to her and met her eyes. "Will you have me, Alex? I know I'm not much, but you make me more than I am and I love you."

Alex's eyes widened at the sight of the ring in the little satin box. She looked up at him in amazement. She traced the soft material of the box with a finger and let her gaze drift to the ring. It was perfect, classy without being too 'in your face'. She took the box from him and placed it carefully on the table next to her. She turned back to him and let the smile take her. He had asked her to marry him, in his own way: Gene didn't do romance but he had no idea how wonderful this moment was. She nodded unable to speak and took his cheek in her free hand and kissed him lovingly. She rested her forehead against his.

"Yes," she whispered breathlessly.

That she hadn't expected. She couldn't help the small niggle of doubt at the back of her mind. Was he marrying her for the same reason he said he would marry Jackie? So her child had a father. But he had put it to Jackie from the other side of a table in their local haunt over a beer. He had asked her with her hand in his and a ring in his other. He had clearly put a lot of thought into the ring too. It was perfect.

She pushed all negative thoughts from her mind. He loved her, she loved him and she was having his child. Molly was happy with the situation. That was all that mattered to her. Nothing else.

Gene grinned and grabbed her up in his arms as he stood. He picked the box up off the table as he kissed her and carried her to the bedroom. He sat her on the bed and sat down next to her. He took the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger.

"Been wanting to do that for awhile," he told her. "Never got the guts."

He smiled crookedly at her.

Alex smiled and rolled her eyes. Her Manc Lion. Since when was he ever scared of doing anything? She looked down at the ring he had slipped onto her finger. How he had got her ring size she didn't know but was glad the beautiful piece of jewellery fitted her. She cupped his face with her hand, letting the cool gold band slide across his cheek. It was symbolism: she belonged to him.

"Since when are you ever intimidated by anyone?" she asked searching his face and finding herself entranced once more by his eyes. His steely blue gaze held hers as usual and she saw the tenderness there that he held for her alone.

"I'll never admit to it," he grinned at her and got up to turn off the light then turned back and pounced.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz had left the flat with Rhys, after thanking and waving goodbye to Rowan and giving Alyssa a grateful smile. She got outside and saw Gene, Alex and Molly by the Quattro. She smiled at them and turned to Rhys.

"I need to go. I'm meeting a friend," she told him and took his hand.

Shaz leaned up and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Thank you," she said smiling happily at him and walked away whipping out her phone to call Bradley as she went.

She didn't look back at Rhys as she turned the corner and listened to her phone ringing waiting for him to pick up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rhys waved good bye to Shaz, slightly taken aback by her abrupt departure. He shrugged. He'd ask her out again. He shoved his hands in his pockets and began to walk slowly home.

The phone rang out. Shaz frowned slightly and tried again, why hadn't he answered his phone? Was he ignoring her now? Or maybe he was busy. She paused in the allotment and took a seat on the nearest bench as she waited for Bradley to pick up his phone.

Bradley rushed from the bathroom and grabbed up his phone.

"Hello?" he said breathlessly.

He realized he'd forgotten to grab a towel and walked slowly back to the bathroom with the phone to his ear.

Shaz repressed a sigh of relief.

"Heya, I'm free now if you want to meet up," she said happily down the phone. She marvelled at the amount of relief that he had brought on by finally answering his phone. He wasn't ignoring her then. That was good.

"Yeah, great. Sorry, just got out of the shower, had to run for the phone! Hang on a second," he said and put the phone down and toweled vigorously at himself. He slung the towel back on the bar and went back into his room.

"Okay, where would you like to go?"

Shaz listened absently at the rustling going on the other end of the line. She wondered what he was doing, but decided not to ask.

"I don't mind. I've just finished at Rowan's house party, so I'm up for anything really," she replied back. He had wanted to see her earlier and had sounded upset, his wife had just walked out, he was entitled to be feeling down in the dumps.

"Well, I suppose we could get a cab and go somewhere in town or if you prefer quiet we could just go to yours. I could bring those other pictures I told you about," he suggested as he pulled his clothes on.

Shaz began walking down the road, she was heading for her flat, she liked the idea of spending time with him in a relaxed and familiar environment. She liked the idea of him being in her flat.

"Oh yes, The ones of Cardiff and the Doctor Who places where they filmed it" she said excitedly. "I think mine, I've had my fill of social gatherings, they always seem to wear me out more than I think they should," she laughed down the phone to him as she passed the café.

"Okay, well, I'm putting my shoes on just now and then just have to grab the photo album. I guess you better tell me where I'm going. I have no idea where you live," he chuckled.

Shaz laughed back and reeled off the directions to her flat and told him the address. She looked at her watch. It wouldn't take him long to get there. She would beat him by a good 10 minutes though. She decided that was a good thing. She was still wearing what she was wearing when she saw him yesterday. She hadn't been home. She would have plenty of time to change.

"I'll see you in a bit," she said and hung up.

"Okay, see you soon," he said and flipped his phone shut. He pulled on his shoes and rummaged around in his room for the photo album.

He found it and headed out, grabbing one of his dad's bottles of wine as he walked through the front room. He followed the directions Shaz had given him and soon arrived at her flat. He rang the bell and waited.

Shaz looked up and hurriedly went to the door. She opened it cautiously and saw Bradley standing outside. She opened the door wider and stood back to let him inside.

"Heya," she said as he crossed her threshold.

"Hi," he said as he walked in. "Brought the pictures and a bottle," he smiled at her and waited by her couch.

"So, how was the house party?"

She closed the door behind him and went to get some glasses for the wine he had brought with him.

"It was okay. Rowan seems fine or if she isn't she didn't show it" she shrugged. The party had been fun enough.

"The rest of the team except Alex played darts and the food, of course, was excellent," she smiled.

"I have to say, I don't know Rowan, but I do agree the food at the cafe is pretty good. Still a weird adjustment though," Bradley said as he opened the wine.

She looked over at him as she placed the glasses carefully on the work surface.

"How are you?" she asked him raising her eyebrows.

"I'm okay, I think it's probably for the best that she's left. I'm not sure we could resolve anything," he sighed and poured the wine.

Shaz took one of the glasses he had filled and handed it to him once he had put the bottle down. She took her own off the counter and turned so her back leant against it as she took a carefully measured sip. It was good stuff. He had taste.

"Did you try talking to her about everything she's putting you through?" she sighed.

"Yes, actually, that is why she left. She couldn't put up with the changes in me. She got tired of all the fighting, so she left. We did talk, though. She didn't just storm out, I suppose that's something," he shrugged.

He took a drink of his wine.

"Let's talk about something else," he suggested. He grabbed up the photo album and went and sat on the couch. He looked over at her and patted the empty space on the couch next to him.

Shaz held her glass and went and sat next to him. She was eager to see these photos. He had been to the places she was dying to see for herself. She wanted to know whether they were worth going to or not.

Bradley happily turned pages in the album and told Shaz about each picture.

Shaz quizzed him about the photos that caught her interest and smiled at the sight of him looking so happy amongst the famous filming sights of Doctor Who. She leant back in the seat as they finished going through the album and looked at her empty glass. She stood and refilled it, she looked back at him and held up the bottle.

Bradley stood and walked towards her. He took the bottle of wine from her and put it down and pulled her to him. He slid his hands over her body and brushed her lips with his.

He put his hands on her hips and pressed against her.

"Bed?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy left Ronnie and Ray and moved over to Rowan. Rowan was glad to see most of the food was gone and began to stack the few dishes next to the sink. She turned and looked at Roxy as she came over.

"Thank you for inviting me, I wouldn't have expected you to but I'm glad you did, I was going to come round to talk to you anyway. I really want to be friends. It's all his fault that we weren't friends in the first place," she said to Rowan as she stood awkwardly in front of the smaller woman.

She twisted her hands. This was weird. Only two days ago she and Rowan seemed to hate each other, and did their best to avoid one another. Now here she was saying she wanted to be friends with her. Granted it had taken a massive turn of events and seeing the woman being badly abused by her own lover to bring them to their senses.

"Yeah, I guess in a way it was," Rowan gave a small smile. "It was hard looking at you and not seeing Karen. I'm glad we got a chance to work this out," she stepped forward and gave Roxy a quick hug. "I'll see you later. Have a good night."

She walked slowly with Roxy to the door and gave her a quick wave, glad that contention was finally gone. She sighed and went back to the kitchen to start washing, then she thought she just might go to bed. She was more tired than she'd thought. She was also sore.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris and Jack made themselves useful picking up the rubbish Alyssa stacked by the door and taking it out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie made herself useful making sure everyone had got any of their drinks that were left then went over to Ray and wrapped her arms around him.

"So, you ready to go home?" she asked, stressing the word 'home' slightly and smiled.

Ray grinned down at her and snaked his arms around her holding her securely to him as he looked down at her. Home. He liked the word, mainly because now he could associate it with her. He kissed the tip of her nose delicately.

"Yes, I would love to go Home," he answered stressing the word as much as she had. It sounded good out loud as well.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa saw the expression on Rowan's face. She stopped her from washing up and took the scrubbing brush off her.

"Let me do it. You look exhausted!" she said as she gently nudged Rowan out of the way and took over. She smiled at her as she continued what Rowan was doing, plunging her hands into the hot soapy water and sighing at the heat as it hit her hands.

Rowan looked at Alyssa and backed away from the dishes. She rubbed Alyssa's back in lieu of a hug and walked around the flat.

She flopped on the couch and hid a wince. She glanced at Ray and Ronnie and smiled to herself. She'd be able to sleep through anything tonight! Jack came back in from taking out rubbish and having a quick cigarette and sat on the couch by Rowan's feet. He patted her on the ankle.

"You're sure doing this baking for the party won't be too much with everything else?"

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, I have conscripted labor I can put to work," she replied in an amused tone and pointed at Chris. Jack chuckled and got up and went to dry the dishes Alyssa was washing.

Ronnie slid from Ray's arms and walked around the couch to Rowan. She knelt down and gave her a hug.

"If you need anything tomorrow you let me know okay?" Ronnie told her.

Rowan nodded. "Thanks, might need your oven actually if it's no trouble."

"Not at all, just text me when you need it."

She stood up and walked back around to Ray and slid her arm around him.

Rowan waved and then held her arms out to Chris.

"Up, please," she sighed.

He shook his head at her and wrapped his arms around her and picked her up and stood her by the couch.

"Thank you," she said. "I'm for hitting the hay now," she said and patted Chris' bottom before turning to walk to the bedroom. She misjudged the wall as she headed for the hall and smacked it with her injured arm.

She yelped and began to swear a blue streak. She kicked the wall and stomped into the bedroom. She flipped on the light and yanked the dress off hurriedly so she could look at her arm. It was seeping a bit. She sighed in frustration and inspected the sleeve of the dress as she walked over to the dresser to grab one of the small sterile bandage packets they'd given her at the hospital.

"Ro?" Chris asked as he peered around the door.

"I'm fine, but that hurt like you read about," she remarked as she went into the bathroom. "Can you get me my pills? They're in my bag," she looked up at him. He nodded and went to find her bag. She turned her arm to the mirror and began to gently dab away the blood.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa smiled at Jack and handed him a plate. She sighed. It was Sunday. He had school tomorrow. She wondered whether he was planning on staying with her or going home. Now she thought about it, she didn't mind spending the night at his if it made things easier for him in the mornings. She understood that he had to be up early for work.

She picked up the cutlery that had hidden under the bubbles that covered the surface of the water and gave them a quick wipe before giving them to Jack.

"Are you staying here tonight?" she asked him curiously, she quite liked waking up in his arms.

She looked up in alarm at the swearing coming from the corridor and looked to the door and leaned backwards to try and glimpse her friend. She couldn't hear crying so she presumed that Rowan was in no immediate danger. She had heard Rowan kick the wall and allowed herself a smile, she was just frustrated. She was fine. Alyssa sighed in relief.

Jack slid his arms around Alyssa's waist and began to answer when he heard Rowan swearing from the hallway. His eyebrows went up at her choice of language. She'd even thrown in some words in other languages. He held back a chuckle and kissed the top of Alyssa's head.

"If you want me to, I suppose I could," he replied in a teasing tone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris brought her the pills and she quickly swallowed two and filled her cupped hand with water and drank. She touched Chris' face and then went into the bedroom and pulled on the baggy shirt she slept in and crawled into bed.

Chris leaned around the corner.

"Goodnight you two," he said to Jack and Alyssa.

"Goodnight," Jack replied.

Alyssa looked over her shoulder and smiled at Chris.

"Night, Chris," she watched him disappear again then looked back at Jack and moved her arms so that her wrists were resting on his shoulders, she didn't want to get his shirt wet with her damp soapy hands.

"You know that I want you to," she said rolling her eyes at him.

"It's just whether it's easier for you stay or go back to yours" she replied with a shrug.

"Well, then I guess I better go get my overnight bag out of the car," Jack said and kissed her. He gave her a pat on the behind and then headed out to get his bag.

Alyssa grinned and watched him leave. She reached for a towel and dried her hands thoroughly, she had seen a few drips on the back of his shirt as he had ran outside. She looked over the house once more, she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, the empty cans had been taken out and the table cleared of empty plates.

Alyssa spotted the dart board still hanging on the wall. She wondered whether she should take it down or not. She tilted her head and studied it, the three darts were positioned in what she guessed was a winning shot, she didn't know anything about darts so couldn't say. She sighed and went to take the board off the wall. She took the darts out and placed them on the table next to where she had laid the board itself. She rubbed her eyes. She was tired, it had been a long day.

She heard Jack come back upstairs, he had obviously left the brick next to the outside door so he wouldn't have to buzz back in, she went to the front door to let him in and saw one of her heels wedging the door opened awkwardly, she smiled and kicked it out of the way after he had entered.

Jack spent an awful amount of time here, she wondered whether it would be worth leaving some of his clothes here permanently, that way he would have more time in the morning and not have to go all the way home. She would ask him what he thought later.

"Okay, ah, sorry about the shoe. I was in a bit of a rush," he gave her a small, shame-faced smile.

He held up the bag. "Forgot to leave a spare set of clothes at the office," he told her. "Thought I'd best be prepared in case you wanted me to stay. This coming week though is not going to be good for me. Going to be really busy, at least until Friday. However, I'd like you to come stay at mine next weekend?"

Alyssa smiled and moved towards him. She didn't mind that he had a busy week ahead, it meant she would look forward to the weekend even more than usual.

"I'd love to," she told him as she reached him. She placed her hands on his hips and kissed him softly before stopping and pulling away. She bent and picked up the shoe. She was sure the other one was in her room somewhere. She wondered how this one had ended up in the hallway by the door. She sighed and took it into her room. She placed it in the wardrobe and dug under her pillow for her jimmy-jams. She pulled them out and changed into them then took off her make up. Without it she could see more clearly just how tired she looked. Maybe a week without Jack would be good for her, help her catch up on some sorely needed sleep.

Jack came over and put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her neck.

"Ready for bed then?"

He scooped her up and fell onto the bed with her. He yanked the covers over them and pulled her close.

Alyssa snuggled into him and rested a hand peacefully on his chest. She liked just lying in bed with him. She kissed the hollow part of his throat and rested her head next to his shoulder.

"Night, Jack," she mumbled softly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray walked companionably with Ronnie back to her flat. Their flat. He had to keep reminding himself, he was so used to thinking of it as hers. He smiled. His too now. He fished his key from his pocket and let them both inside. He shut the door behind her and turned to grin at her.

"Rowan seems okay," he commented. He was glad that she wasn't still in hospital. He knew they hadn't seen her while she was in hospital and he felt guilty about that, but it couldn't be helped, no one had got in contact with them to tell them what was going on. He had seen the bruises and glimpsed a few scars that she had clearly attempted to cover. He didn't want to think about what that bastard had done to her.

"Yes, she does. She and Roxy both had a lucky escape," she agreed softly and shivered.

"Come on, I'll help you finish unpacking," she looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Then we can celebrate.

She smiled a slow smile and went into the bedroom.

Ray grinned as he watched her go. He wasn't to bothered about the unpacking, his clothes had all been put in the drawer she had given him and he had used a few of the spare hangers for his more formal clothes that he didn't want creased.

He followed her in and wrapped his arms around her middle.

"How about we skip the unpacking and move straight onto the celebrating?" he murmured softly in her ear as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Get you reading my mind," Ronnie purred as she turned slightly to kiss him. She felt the familiar and wonderful shiver down her spine and the fire spark up in her belly at the touch of his lips. She thought she could quite happily spend a whole night just kissing him.

Ray shifted his grasp on her and inched her backwards so her the backs of her knees hit the bed. This was the way to be welcomed home, he decided. He could quite happily spend the entire day looking forward to going home if this was what awaited him. He could quite happily look forward to getting home just because he knew she was going to be there.

He moved a hand to brush a lock of hair from her face and stroked her cheek. He wasn't good with words, looking in her eyes he knew that he didn't have the right ones to say to her. He settled for the only ones he had that were both simple and true.

"Ronnie," he spoke softly to her as he eased her gently into a sitting position and he went down onto the bed next to her, "I love you," he finished and kissed her again letting all his emotions that he couldn't find the words for out into the kiss.

Ronnie felt a tear slip down her cheek at his words and broke off the kiss to sniff. She looked at him.

"I sat and thought all night about asking you to move in. I've been thinking about it for days. I got used to being on my own, you know. I mean, you know all the upheaval I've been through. And hearing all of it, every horrible, nasty last detail, you were just there for me. You never looked at me like I was 'Crazy Ronnie', not once. You're just there, even after I told you about, well, Jack and all that, you just trusted me. Ray, my own family doesn't even do that. Eventually, sometimes, but not just the way you did. No one ever has. I can't tell you what that means to me. I feel safe with you, safer than I ever have with anyone. I like that I can just be me, Ronnie, and not what anyone else expects me to be, when I'm with you. I can just be free because I know you'll protect me. So, really, in the end there was just no question," she shrugged. "I like my life with you in it."

She propped her arms on his shoulders and laced her hands behind his neck.

"You and your blue eyes," she mused. "I love you, too."

Then she proceeded to show him just how much.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Stacey wandered around the Square in the gathering dark, wondering who Bradley was having an affair with. She sighed as she walked into the house and up to her room, once again ignoring her mum's attempts at getting her attention.


	41. Chapter 41

**We do not own Eastenders, Ashes to Ashes or Waterloo Road**

**Chapter 41**

Rowan woke later than usual. She was surprised to see the clock reading 6 in the morning. She slid from the bed and went to the kitchen and got the coffee maker going. She rummaged in the refrigerator and pulled out the bacon. Out of eggs. She shrugged. She threw together some pancake batter and then fixed the coffees. She put them on the little table outside Alyssa's room and knocked on the door.

"Coffee at 6:30," she said and went to her room and sat on the bed next to Chris.

"Time to get up, acuisle," she whispered and kissed his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Morning."

"Your coffee's there," she told him. "I'm getting breakfast going if you're hungry."

She got up and went back into the kitchen to cook. She heard Alyssa's door fly open and feet run to the bathroom and the shower turn on. Had to be Jack. She raised her eyebrows and turned on some music, keeping the volume low. Chris came in with his coffee and sat at the table.

"How are you feeling?"

"Bit sore, but otherwise I think okay. I slept really good last night."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa had been dozing lightly when Jack had rushed from her bed. She turned over and faced her ceiling. She didn't want to get up. She didn't have to be in work until 9. Her gaze drifted to her clock. It was 6:30. She groaned loudly. She had 2 hours. On the other hand she would quite like to see Jack before he left for school.

She swung her legs out of bed and felt dizzy. She had moved too quickly. She clung to the side of the mattress until it passed and the stood. She was still in her jimmy-jams so dismissed her dressing gown. She grabbed her coffee as she wandered into the kitchen. She could hear the shower and even at this ridiculous hour she knew that was where Jack would be.

She seated herself at the kitchen table opposite Chris sleepily and took a large gulp of the hot liquid to wake herself up.

"Morning," she said as she waited for the caffeine to take effect.

Rowan turned and put a plate with a short stack of pancakes and some bacon on it in front of Alyssa and one in front of Chris.

"Morning," Rowan said. She started another pot of coffee and looked over as Jack walked into the kitchen, fussing with his tie. He sat down with his coffee next to Alyssa. Rowan put a plate of breakfast in front of him.

"Oh, thank you," he said to her gratefully. She smiled and gave him a dismissive wave.

"You're here, you get fed. It's in the rules that I just made up," she said flippantly and he chuckled.

"Is it backed up with a gun lent from the National Rifle Association?" Jack fired back. Rowan snorted laughter and sat down with her own plate after putting the new pot of coffee on the table. She grabbed up her phone and sent off a text to Alex to double check Molly was still going to help with the baking.

Alyssa picked up a fork and started on her food. She could feel herself gradually pushing sleep away as the delicious smell of Rowan's cooking invaded her nostrils.

She smiled at Rowan's words. She wondered what other rules Rowan had just made up. She shook her head deciding she probably didn't want to know and if they were important then Rowan would tell her anyway. She looked up and swallowed her mouthful.

"How are you feeling Ro?" she asked scanning Rowan for any sign of pain

"If she's quoting Eddie Izzard this early in the morning she must be fine," Jack teased.

"I'm feeling pretty good, Lyss, I actually slept in this morning," Rowan replied, and made a face at Jack before she started breaking off small pieces of her bacon and eating it.

Alyssa grinned back at Rowan and took another mouthful. She looked at Jack happily as she chewed. She knew she was going to miss him this week. She would have to deal with it. They had the weekend, but Saturday seemed so far away. She looked at the clock and sighed he would have to leave her soon. School would be starting. She looked over at Rowan in a vain attempt to direct her thoughts elsewhere.

"Get me a list together and I'll go fetch what you need for baking today," Chris said.

Rowan raised her eyebrow at Chris. She leaned close to him. "What else you doing for me today?" she whispered.

"You'll find out," he said in her ear and kissed her cheek before finishing his breakfast and jumping in the shower.

Rowan heard her phone go off and read Alex's reply.

"No rush," she sent back. "Actually slept late :O"

Then she texted Ronnie to check she could still use her oven.

"Will you be home all day?" Alyssa asked.

"Should be," Rowan nodded as she proceeded to tear a piece off one of the fluffy pancakes and dip it in some syrup. "I've got that baking to do. They'll be picking it up at around 2. After that I might go for a walk just to get out of the flat."

She put the piece in her mouth and chewed thoughtfully as her fingers strayed to her hair.

"If there's any openings this afternoon maybe you could put me down for a trim," she mused.

Jack picked up his plate and put it in the sink and leaned down to kiss Alyssa.

"I'll call you on my breaks, and look, I'll be at school late all week but if you want to come over there and have dinner with me any day this week please do."

He kissed her again. "I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Thanks for breakfast Rowan, bye Chris."

"Sure," Rowan said and Chris waved. "Bye, Jack."

Rowan finished writing up the list and handed it to Chris.

"Right love, back soon," Chris said and headed out. He waved at Charlie as he pulled up and got in the cab.

"I think all this baking is going to be fun today," Rowan commented. "Though I miss my big ass oven."

Alyssa watched his retreating figure and let out a sigh as she heard the door close behind him. She looked down at her breakfast and put another forkful of bacon into her mouth. She swallowed and looked up and waved at Chris as he left too.

She smiled at Rowan.

"I'll let you know if we have an opening this afternoon. I can't remember whether we do or not. No doubt I have answer phone appointments to add to the diary as well."

Monday was definitely the worst day of the week. She had a load of answer phone messages to listen to at the salon when she got there and call back any whose appointment couldn't be done. It was also the day she would miss Jack the most, after spending the entire weekend with him, he was sorely missed.

She looked down at her empty plate.

"I'm off for a shower," she said as she rose and put her plate in the sink.

"Thanks for breakfast, Ro. It was yummy as always," she smiled.

"Thanks Lyss," Rowan said. She watched her friend walk back to her room and got up with a sigh and began to wash up. She put them on the drainer and wiped off the table and began to pull out her baking pans and assemble them on the table.

Alyssa showered. She enjoyed the feel of the warm water as it washed over her.

It didn't take her long to get ready and soon she was back out in the flat twiddling her thumbs. She stared out of the window. She didn't want to go in early. She had to open up. The girls arrived half an hour after her anyway.

Rowan walked into the front room.

"Um, there's a few wraps left over do you want to take them for lunch?" she asked as she walked over. "Lyss?" she put a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, Lyss," she gasped and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"He's a great guy, and I think he's falling for you too," Rowan said.

Alyssa hugged Rowan back tightly. She loosened her grip when remembered that Rowan had only just got out of hospital. But she still held on.

She let out a noise that was half way between a laugh and a sob.

"He's only been gone 20 minutes and I miss him already," she confessed as she pulled away.

"I know what you mean, I miss Chris like mad when he's not around. I think Jack feels the same but he's really good at hiding how he feels. Not sure what happened in his past to make him like that but he's often really hard for me to read. But I have noticed he changes when you're around."

She looked Alyssa in the eye. "He's not like Max, Lyss. He'd never hurt you if he could help it, I can say that much," she smiled encouragingly.

"Now, you should get over to the salon and you'll get to talk to him at lunch and he wants you to go have dinner with him at the school. That says a lot you know, he's willing to let his colleagues meet you in that environment. So, you get a smile on your face that you are the envy of numerous women," she said brightly. "And you and I will have some serious retail therapy, this week I think, what do you reckon? I do still need new clothes."

_He changed when she was around?_ Surely that was a good thing. Alyssa hoped it was. She wondered who had hurt Jack so much that he wanted to hide himself from everyone. He had told her when they first met that he hadn't been with anyone for 2 years. What had happened to him. She felt a sudden, unanticipated surge of anger towards the woman that had made him so insecure about his feelings.

She looked up. Jack was very different from Max. As much as she liked Max, she could never feel anything like what she felt for Jack for Max. He was lovely to her and everything but, well, he wasn't Jack.

Alyssa smiled gratefully at Rowan and laughed. She was right If the looks she had got at the Careers Fair were anything to go by. Even the female teachers had been hostile, more subtly than some of the students but the looks she had caught had not been friendly. She pulled Rowan back into a hug.

"Thank you," she told her the pulled away.

"Shopping sounds good. I still need a new pair of jeans," she smiled back. It would be a distraction until she found out exactly how Jack felt about her.

"You're welcome, sis," Rowan said and patted Alyssa's cheek.

"We could go tomorrow when you're done at the salon. I'll probably busy the rest of the week once the cafe reopens if Rhys was right. I'll ask Alex when they drop Molly off."

She went to the fridge and grabbed several wraps and put them in a container. "Here, take them for lunch and I'll make us something fantastic for dinner." She glanced at the clock.

"You better go and I better clean up before Ronnie brings up the keys. See you tonight," Rowan said and headed for the bathroom.

Alyssa took the box off Rowan gratefully. She stood and grabbed her bag from where she had let it drop to the floor. She placed the Tupperware box containing her lunch inside and slipped her shoes on. Somehow they had fallen off while she had been talking to Rowan. She looked over the flat. She didn't think it looked too messy. She left her home and began to make her way to work, immersed in her own thoughts as she tried to fathom her situation.

Rowan washed herself up and ran wet hands through her hair to damp it and then blew it dry. She pulled on leggings and a small crop top with spaghetti straps and tossed a t-shirt to wear on the couch when Molly showed up. She had to reapply some liquid bandage after her bath and wanted it to have a chance to dry.

She started pulling out and organizing baking ingredients she would need, double checking she wouldn't need Chris to pick something else up.

Rowan finally placed all she needed out and rummaged in her bag to pull out the list of what she was going to bake. She placed it on the table and then went and lay down on the couch to relax. She sang along softly to the music she had on and closed her eyes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa reached the salon and opened up. She shut the door firmly behind her and looked out over the Square. People were already setting up their market stalls and rushing from homes to various places. She watched a couple walk leisurely through the park, kiss and go their separate ways. Her stomach jolted and she looked at the phone. It was flashing. She groaned. Messages. Fantastic. She dumped her stuff behind the counter. Jack had asked for dinner in his office, that's what she would bring. She was looking forward to hearing his voice.

With a sigh Alyssa picked up the phone, dragged the diary towards her and reached for a pen. She accessed the answering machine and made a start on the messages.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

Ronnie peeled open her eyes and blinked. She looked at Ray sleeping and smiled. She cuddled close to him and fondly stroked his broad, muscular back with her fingers.

"Morning roomie," she whispered.

Ray grunted sleepily and opened his eyes lazily. He looked down at her momentarily confused. Her words registered and he grinned down at her. He let loose a yawn.

"Morning" he mumbled feeling sleep threaten him again.

He slipped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him, trailing his fingers up and down her smooth back as he started to drift off again. She had really worn him out last night.

"Mmmmmmm," Ronnie sighed and huddled into his arms. She pressed her lips against his in a quick kiss and rested her head on his shoulder.

She heard her phone beep and groaned in annoyance. She swung her arm back and smacked at the bedside table until her hand encountered her phone. She picked it up and looked at it and sat up in surprise.

What the hell was Jack texting her for?

She read the message. He wanted to meet with her at 9.

She texted back to ask why. He replied he would explain in the meeting. She huffed out a breath and put the phone down after replying she would be there.

"Ray, this is weird. Jack wants me to meet him at the club in just over an hour. He won't say why," she put an arm around him. "I don't suppose you could get the kettle on while I grab a shower?"

Ray opened one eye to look at her. His vision was hazy as his mind was still clouded with sleep. He sat up with his arms still holding her possessively. Why on earth was that bastard texting Ronnie? What did he want?

He looked down at her beautiful face and kissed her.

"Tea or coffee?" he asked smiling.

"Tea, thanks," Ronnie said. "I guess I get to walk with you when you go to work this morning, at least as far as the club," she told him. I'll be quick," she climbed off the bed and hurriedly took a shower.

She got out of the shower, wrapped herself in a towel and went into the bedroom to flit through her wardrobe. She noticed her phone beeping and went and picked it up. She thought it was Jack again and was relieved to see it was from Rowan. She texted her back.

"yes. will bring u flat key in a bit."

She tossed the towel on the bed and pulled jeans and a top out of the closet.

Ray left her tea next to the kettle. He heard her getting dressed and jumped in the shower himself. He didn't want her seeing Jack Branning. Not that he would tell her that. He would keep quiet. But he didn't like it one bit. Ronnie was a gorgeous woman and Ray didn't trust Branning as far as he could throw him. But he trusted Ronnie, and he had promised to stop treating her as though she were something breakable. She could look after herself.

He got out of the shower and dressed, leaving his hair wet. It would dry on the way there. A glance at his watch told him they had plenty of time for breakfast before they left and he made his way back into the kitchen.

Ronnie finished putting on her shoes and went into the kitchen and began tossing bread in the toaster. She took a drink of her tea and started one for Ray when she heard the shower shut off.

She held the tea out to him as he came into the kitchen and pulled the finished toast from the toaster.

Ray took the mug from her grinning, was she telepathic now as well? He walked behind her and got the butter from the fridge and slipped it in front of her as he moved so he was standing behind her.

"You're a mind reader," he mumbled in her ear as he watched what she was doing with the toast she had on the counter in front of her.

"No, heard you coming and assumed you'd be ready for your tea," she said, and shivered at his breath on her ear. She put down the knife and turned around to face him.

She slid her arms around his neck and kissed him long and slow.

"Now, what do you want on your toast this morning?"

Ray placed his mug on the counter and pointed to the butter he had put in front of her.

"Butter" he told her. He lifted her feet off the floor and moved her out of the way so he could reach the area of the counter where she had placed the toast.

"What about you?" he asked as he removed the lid and picked up a knife to butter himself a slice before they got cold.

She grabbed the new toast out of the toaster and put it down.

"Butter too," she smiled at him. "I think I'll cook again tonight. What would you like for dinner?"

Ray shrugged and reached for the plates as he buttered the slices she had taken from the toaster. He handed her a plate with freshly buttered toast on and took a healthy bite of his own.

"Sausages," he said indifferently. He would eat whatever she decided to cook.

"Sausages," Ronnie grinned and leaned against him. "And I bet you want mashed potatoes too," she guessed. "Oh, and gravy?"

Ray tapped her nose as he swallowed.

"Told you, mind reader" he grinned at her.

She took a bite of her toast and hurriedly chewed and swallowed and gave him a sultry look.

"And what about for afters?" she asked, her tone low and seductive.

His eyebrows went up. Then his lips curved in a broad smile.

"Well. I like apple pie, cake and jam roly poly" he said nonchalantly listing his three favourite deserts.

"Or," he said grinning "There's always a chance that I would like..." he dipped his head down to hers and whispered quietly in her ear. He drew back and suddenly became disinterested. He took another large bite of his toast, his eyes never leaving her face.

Ronnie raised an eyebrow.

"Would you indeed?" she said and licked her lips. She put down her toast and pressed herself close to him and brought her face close to his. She searched his eyes, knowing her own were filled with how much she wanted him just then.

"Not sure I can wait until tonight," she breathed and tilted her head. She felt her breathing quicken. She stepped back and took a deep breath.

"I have a meeting and you have to go to work," she said, nearly shaking. She grabbed her tea and drained it, trying to contain herself.

Ray couldn't take it. Surely it should be illegal for her to tease him like that. He could see how reluctant she was to pull away. He put his plate down and grabbed her by the waist pulling her back against him. He kissed her hard, claiming her lips with his own in an attempt to relieve some of the tension she had just thrust upon him.

"No one will mind if I'm the teensiest bit late. And I couldn't give a flying crap what Jack Branning thinks," he told her still holding her as close to him as he could.

Ronnie dropped her tea, stepped backwards and rapidly unfastened her jeans and bared herself. She yanked off her boots and flung her arms around as his neck and she used her feet to get her pants off the rest of the way.

"Ray," she moaned and pulled him into a kiss. She couldn't resist him. She wasn't sure she ever could. She turned and backed herself up, dragging him with her, until she was against the wall of the kitchen and then swung a leg up around him.

Ray felt the hot tea seeping through his socks as she dragged him over the mess she had made on the carpet. His hands flew to his trousers and he pulled them down around his ankles hastily.

He accepted her kiss and cupped her hips with his hands, he slammed her back into the wall and groaned into her mouth as he pressed himself against her. He would never get tired of this. Never. He took her thigh and hitched it further up him to give her a better grip on him as he lifted her up easily and held her against the wall of their flat as he ravished her mouth hungrily.

Ronnie huffed out a breath as she hit the wall but could only feel the desire raging through her and the hardness of him between her legs. She broke off the kiss, gasping for air and clutched at his shoulders.

A soft cry escaped her lips as she wound her arms around his neck and brought her other leg up and pulled her legs tight around him and ground herself against him.

She grabbed his face and stared into his blue eyes. No one else had ever created such a fire in her and made her want him so much it hurt. She was his, body and soul, she could be nothing less.

She saw the expression in his eyes suddenly change and realized she'd said it all out loud. She kept her eyes on his, unwilling to look away.

Ray groaned as she spoke her mind. He stopped what he was doing as he listened to her. From the shock on her face she obviously didn't mean to say it all out loud to him. But she held eye contact with him anyway. He smiled at her lovingly and held his body against hers on the wall, making sure she was secure before letting go with his hands and brushing a lock of hair from her face. She was beautiful, and at this point, fairly vulnerable.

"I love you, Ronnie," he told her gently and kissed her sweetly as one hand cupped her face.

Holding her eye contact he thrust into her easily and moved a hand back to her hips to steady her as he began to move, still holding her face. He rested his forehead against hers.

"Oh Ray, I love you," she gasped and cried out as he entered her. She locked her arms around his neck and moved with him as her awareness faded to two things, the feel of him and his eyes.

Ray moved his face and took her lips once more. He kissed her as he drove himself and her to the brink. His grip on her hip intensified as he neared his release. He panted her name as he tried to hold on.

"Now, Ray, now," Ronnie half-shrieked and she felt herself shake uncontrollably as the orgasm hit her. She pulled in labored lungfuls of air and tried to recover. Once she felt herself under control again, she gently unwound her legs. She put her feet unsteadily to the floor.

She looked at him. "Now we have to go," she managed around her heavy breathing. "Told Rowan she could use the oven, have to take her the keys."

She leaned her head against him briefly and straightened. She staggered a few steps and grabbed up her clothes and went to the bathroom to clean up and get dressed again. She came back out, still unsteady on her feet but dressed, and pulled her boots on.

She snatched up the dropped mug and stuck it in the sink. She dropped a towel over the spilled tea and resolved to clean it up properly later.

She went over to him and kissed him and held up her keys.

"I'm going to take these upstairs, and we can go," she ran a finger down his cheek and then headed upstairs and knocked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

Alex lay awake in their darkened room. So far her stomach hadn't turned over so she guessed she was safe from the sickness for a bit. She looked over at Genes sleeping figure. She knew she had fallen asleep in his embrace but somehow during the night she had got dislodged and ended up curled into the covers a little way away from him.

She leaned over and kissed his forehead before she left their bed to fix him a cup of tea. She didn't feel up to drinking or eating anything just yet.

Gene woke up and noticed Alex was gone. He sat up and slipped on his robe and went into the kitchen and saw her with the kettle.

He slid his arms around her waist and took her hand, held it up and stroked the ring.

"How are you feeling?"

Alex watched his hand as it caressed the band of gold around her finger. She rested her head against his and leant back into him gently.

"Blissful," she said honestly as she moved her hand to hold the other side of his face as she turned her head to kiss his cheek. Her attention was diverted as she heard her phone go off. She dropped her hand and picked her phone off the shelf above the oven. She read Rowan's text and smiled. In yesterday's relief over Molly's reaction and Gene's unexpected proposal she had forgotten.

She sent back a text that Molly was but first Alex had to try to wake her. She knew that Molly had a tendency to sleep like a rock once she was not obliged to get up in the morning.

She made him his tea and left the mug on the counter as she turned in his embrace to kiss him properly.

"Molly's working today. I need to wake her up" she whispered against his lips before kissing him once more.

"That's right," Gene said and kissed her hand. He looked at the ring. "Do you like the stone all right? Not too small?"

Alex didn't need to look at the ring, she had already memorised every single part of it. But she looked anyway. She ran a finger down his face.

"I love it Gene. It's perfect" she told him sincerely. His paranoia was lovely, he couldn't see that nothing he ever did for her was ever going to be the wrong thing. She kissed him soundly to leave him in no doubt how she felt. Her stomach quivered, as much as she would have liked to believe it was down to kissing him, she knew better. She pulled back and kissed his nose.

"Wake Molly," she told him lovingly before running to the bathroom so she wouldn't ruin the carpet when her stomach emptied itself.

Gene nodded as she dashed away and went and knocked on Molly's door.

"Er, Molly your mum says it's time to get up now. Remember, you're working today you don't want to be late," he called through the door.

Molly heard Gene's voice coming through her door. She hadn't forgotten that she was working with Rowan today. She grabbed her dressing gown and slipped it over her pyjamas.

She opened her bedroom door and was greeted by the sound of her mum retching. It all made sense now.

"Morning sickness," she murmured and looked at Gene as she got a glass and opened the fridge.

"How far gone is she?" she asked him as she poured herself some orange juice.

Gene looked surprised at Molly's question and thought a moment, trying to remember what Alex had said.

"I think about a month," he finally replied. He stirred his tea, took a sip and added more sugar.

"We'll drop you at Rowan's on the way to the station," he said. "You looking forward to today?"

A month! She had been pregnant for a month and only now decided to tell her! She was hurt. Why hadn't she been trusted with this information? She sat down and nodded glumly at his question. She was looking forward to helping Rowan. She looked back up at him.

"If you've known for a month then why have you only just told me yesterday?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"We only just found out," Gene said in surprise. He didn't want to explain to Molly that he could guess how far along she was because that was how long it had been since their first night together.

"So you see, we told you before anyone," he told her and patted her on the shoulder. He went and looked in the refrigerator. "What are we going to have for breakfast," he mused.

Molly brightened at his words.

"So are we telling people or keeping it as a family secret with only me, you and Mum knowing?" she asked cheering up.

She stood and peered into the cupboards. Cereal? Toast? Molly reached for the coco pops and placed them on the table.

"I'm having cereal," she shrugged. Why break a habit of a lifetime?

"That's up to your mum, I think. I'm happy telling people but it's early yet. I've heard some people wait," he replied and grabbed the milk out of the refrigerator at her mention of cereal. He eyed the box of cereal as he placed the milk on the table but shrugged and poured some in a bowl for himself when she was done. Couldn't hurt to try.

Molly started eating. She knew why people waited, or one of the reasons why. They didn't want to get their hopes up in case they had a miscarriage. Molly's stomach flipped over at the thought of her mum losing a child. Alex would be devastated. Very slowly, her appetite fading thanks to her train of thought, she chewed the cereal in her bowl.

Alex came out of the bathroom. She had swilled her mouth and brushed her teeth to remove the acidic taste. She put the kettle back on and went about making a cup of coffee. She placed her hand on Molly's shoulder as she passed her.

Molly felt something strange on her shoulder when Alex rested her hand there. Something hard. She turned in her seat and saw the light shine off whatever was on her finger, nearly blinding Molly as the rays hit her eyes. She gasped and turned to look at Gene. She looked back at Alex and stood and grabbed her mums hand to get a better look. It was. She was wearing a ring. Molly looked back at Gene then up at her mum. That hadn't been there yesterday.

"When?" she demanded to know.

Alex beamed down at Molly then looked up happily at Gene.

"Last night. After we told you about the baby," she said stroking her daughter's hair with her other hand. Molly nodded and look down at the ring to study it.

"It's beautiful."

Alex nodded "I think so, too."

Molly let her mum's hand go and hugged her.

"Congratulations," she said as she let go.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

Molly rounded on Gene and walked up to him, determined. She looked at him. With him sitting down and her standing up, they were the same height. She narrowed her eyes.

"Are you proposing because of the baby or because you actually want to marry her?" she demanded to know. She didn't want Alex getting hurt and Gene leaving her like her dad had. She didn't want her mum upset, she loved Gene a hell of a lot.

"Molly!" Alex exclaimed, Shocked she would ask him outright like that. She was curious too but knew that he loved her, the small niggle of doubt was still lurking at the back of her mind. She was a little glad Molly had asked: It meant she wouldn't have to. She stared at Molly, her mouth open.

Molly ignored her mum and stared Gene full in the face as she waited for his reply. She wanted the truth.

Gene looked at Molly seriously.

"I bought this ring for your mum over a month ago," he pulled his wallet out and fished out the receipt. "You may not share the information on this piece of paper," he said. Once she nodded agreement, he showed her the date on the receipt to prove when he'd purchased the ring.

He quickly folded it up again and put it away in his wallet.

Molly nodded, satisfied. He was telling the truth. She had tried not to look at how much he had spent on the ring but her eyes had widened when she had seen the price. She gulped.

"I just don't want her getting hurt," she told him and then looked back at Alex.

"You have my permission to marry him," she said happily then turned back to Gene.

"Congrats," she hugged him briefly then went back to her seat and began on her breakfast once more.

Alex had tried to peer at the receipt but Gene had put it away too quickly. She raised her eyebrows at Molly and laughed softly. Molly was fine with the baby and was happy she was marrying Gene. She sighed blissfully. For now at least her life was perfect.

She brushed Molly's shoulders with her fingertips as she past her daughter's chair and wound her arms around Gene's neck as she stood behind him.

"You really were nervous if you waited over a month. Surely you knew I would have said yes, Gene," she whispered in his ear so Molly couldn't hear as she rested her head against his.

"Never hurts to be sure Bolly," he said and grinned at her. "Besides, I didn't want you to think I was easy."

He took another bite of cereal and winked as he chewed.

Gene tipped the rest of the cereal in the bin and rinsed the bowl.

"I'll be glad when the cafe opens back up and all. I can't eat that everyday," he complained and stomped off to the bedroom to get ready.

Alex laughed softly as she finished her toast. She wondered why he had eaten Molly's cereal rather than toast. She drained her coffee and ran back into the bedroom after him. She had to have a shower before they left. She dashed into the en suite not bothering to shut the door and stripped herself of her nightclothes swiftly before stepping into the shower.

Molly dashed out of her room. She had her bag with her phone and some emergency cash and she sat on the sofa. She could hear the shower coming from her mum's room, she had a while to wait. Molly flicked on the TV and channel surfed until something caught her interest.

Gene watched in amusement as Alex bolted into the bathroom. He finished getting dressed and went outside to smoke, grabbing his coat and sliding it on as he went.

Alex finished and moved back to her room to get dressed and dry. She emerged after speedily drying her hair and spotted Molly on the sofa. She looked around for Gene and spotted him out the window. Alex grabbed her bag, admiring the ring as she reached out. She swung her bag as she picked it up. Gene had his coat she noticed, most likely the keys would be in his pocket, she couldn't see them here.

"Come on, then Molls, lets get you over to Rowan's," she smiled at her daughter.

Molly switched off the TV and jumped up, she led her mum outside and beamed at Gene as she passed him. She quite liked the idea of him as a step dad. He was alright. She was growing quite attached to him.

She stepped in the car as he opened it.

Alex locked the door behind her and made her way down the steps. She kissed his cheek as she passed him, smiling she slid into the car and shut her door. He could drive. It was his car.

Gene crushed out his cigarette as Alex and Molly got in the car then he climbed instead and started the car and went to drop Molly off first.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\

Bradley opened his eyes and yawned. He looked at the time and turned to Shaz and ran a finger down her spine to wake her up.

"Can I use your shower? I need to get to the car lot," he asked.

Shaz shivered as his finger moved over her exposed skin, it woke her from her slumber and she turned over at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah, sure," she replied sleepily and put her head back down on the pillow.

"Are you coming to the station today?" she asked with her eyes still closed "We have that information to get from your contact," she murmured.

Bradley leaned down and nuzzled her neck.

"Yea, I have a few things to sort out with dad and then I'll be over. We can make the call after lunch, allow for the time difference," he kissed her shoulder and headed for the shower.

Shaz opened an eye and watched him go to her bathroom. She rolled back over and pulled the covers around her. She didn't want to get up today. She wanted to stay in bed. Preferably with Bradley. But she knew he had work. So did she. She groaned and got out of bed to get some coffee.

Bradley hurriedly showered and got dressed, glad he hadn't worn the clothes for long last night. He went into the kitchen.

"Okay, I better run. I'll see you around lunchtime? You know, I'll probably stop and pick myself up something to eat, can I get you anything and we could go eat in the park," he suggested.

Shaz was about to suggest picking something up from Rowan's. Then she remembered the cafe was still shut. She closed her mouth.

"Lunch sounds good. I'll meet you in the park around 12:30?"

"Good plan," Bradley agreed and kissed Shaz.

"I better go," he said, "see you at lunch."

Shaz straightened his clothes before he moved away.

"Bye."

Once she heard the door slam she drained her coffee. She wanted to be awake. She had these cases to solve. She groaned as she remembered the piles of paperwork she had left on her desk before she had gone to Rowan's with Rhys. She still had all that to get through.

Bradley jogged away from Shaz' flat, past the police station and across the Square. He was relieved that he didn't see anyone around Shaz' flat. He didn't want Stacey to know, even if they never made up, he didn't want to hurt her that way.

Bradley walked into the car lot office slightly out of breath. Max looked up as Bradley walked in.

"Morning, Dad," he greeted Max quietly.

Max looked up at him.

"Bradley."

Bradley heard the strange tone in his father's voice and glanced at him.

"What's up, Dad?"

Max gazed at his son steadily.

"Where were you last night?"

"Out," Bradley stated with a tone of finality.

Max huffed out an annoyed breath and frowned.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz sat at her desk. She cast her eyes warily over the small mountain of work on her desk. It was the paperwork equivalent of Mount Everest. She sighed, she was sure it had grown since yesterday, it seemed so much bigger and the amount she had got through that had felt like a decent amount yesterday now seemed feeble.

Resigned, Shaz picked up her pen and made a start on the next pile.

Rhys walked by Shaz' office and stuck his head in.

"Morning," he said to her. "I hope your friend is doing better."

Shaz looked up from her enormous work load and smiled at him.

"He's fine. Just needed someone to talk to," she shrugged, smiling as she started remembering that they did a lot more than talk. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, busy, but nothing new and surprising eh?" he chuckled. "I should get back to it. DI Peterson wants me to make sure the files are all in order for when the Guv gets here. I think they're going to try and get the Super to push the case into court quickly," he told her. "I don't blame them."

He gave her a quick wave. "See you later."

Shaz nodded, barely registering what he was saying. She was too distracted with trying to work out how much of this she could get done before Bradley got here this afternoon. She sighed and waved pathetically back. She took a deep breath and settled back into her work, determined to get as much done as possible.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Stacey walked out of the house and slowly down the Square. She was glad Max had told her the truth but at the same time, she was mad as hell about it.

She didn't notice Ryan approaching until he spoke.

"Hey Stacey," he greeted her.

She looked up, pulling herself from her thoughts.

"What do you want?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," he shrugged. "Just thought I could walk with you. Are you hungry? Beale is selling bacon and sausage butties from the chippy while the cafe is closed."

"No thanks, I don't want anything from Ian Beale."

"Well, I could go get them and then it would be from me," he offered and flashed a charming smile.

She looked at him steadily for a moment and sighed.

"All right, fine then. Bacon," she sat down on one of the swings and the playground. "I'll be right here."

Ryan nodded and went to get the food.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan opened her eyes at the knock on the door and pulled herself off the couch. She opened the door and smiled when she saw Ronnie standing there.

"Hi, Rowan I brought the k..." Ronnie broke off and hissed in a breath. Rowan looked down and realized she still had on the crop top, revealing part of the thin red lines of the cuts on her torso. Ronnie put a hand over her mouth.

"He..he did that to you?"

Rowan nodded. "It wasn't the first time, but it's the last," she answered, her voice barely above a whisper.

/\\/\/\\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\

Ray watched her walk away, he righted himself and sorted his clothes. Once he was satisfied he was decent to be seen at work he grabbed his jacket and went out of the flat to wait for her at the bottom of the stairs while she spoke to Rowan. He looked at his watch. She needed to hurry up. They were already late.

"Ron! We need to go!" he called to her. He nodded at Rowan and gave her a grin as he spotted her behind Ronnie's figure.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex got out of the car with Molly as Gene pulled up outside Rowan's.

Molly reached over the seat and kissed Gene's cheek before getting out.

"See you later" She smiled at him as she clambered out of the back seat of the Quattro. She walked patiently up the steps with her mum and rang the buzzer.

Ray saw the figures talking quietly outside their building, no doubt trying to get in. He impatiently walked over to the door and yanked it open to see Alex and Molly standing outside. He gave them a friendly smile and stood back so they could come inside.

"Morning, DI Drake," he said to her with a nod at Molly as she passed him.

Molly made her way up the stairs to Rowan's front door, she could see the woman standing talking to Ronnie. She smiled nervously and waited for them to finish before moving any closer.

"Good Morning DI Carling" she said back raising an eyebrow at him as she passed. He was clearly waiting for Ronnie. She smiled at how inseparable they had become. They really brought out the best in each other. She would never have put them together as a couple though. But in a strange way they worked, like her and Gene. She smiled and twisted the ring absentmindedly on her finger at the thought of him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan smiled and gave Ray a small wave back as Ronnie took a step back from Rowan and turned to look down at Ray.

"Just a second," she called down.

Rowan moved her arm self-consciously across her belly when she realized Ronnie wasn't standing in front of her anymore. Ronnie turned back to her.

"Look you ever need someone to talk to you let me know okay," she put her hands on Rowan's shoulders and looked at her.

Rowan nodded and heard Ray opening the door downstairs. Ronnie saw her expression go slightly panicked and Rowan slide her other arm across her middle.

"Go put something else on," Ronnie whispered, "I'll hold the door."

Rowan nodded and dashed to the couch and pulled on the oversized blue top on and came back.

Ronnie handed her the keys and bounded down the stairs.

"Hello and bye," she chirped at Alex and Molly and then grabbed Ray's arm and hustled him out the door. Once they were outside she buried her face in his chest and sighed. She looked up at him.

"Did you see what he did to her?" she breathed, her voice barely a whisper. "That could have happened to Roxy. That's just, he's not even human is he?"

Ray held her close to him. He was sure those were the marks Brian had made before he had held Rowan in his arms while Alyssa calmed Chris down that time in the café. He stroked her hair.

"It's over now. Rowan's safe and sound and Roxy found out before he could do anything like that to her," he said. He wasn't sure if Brian had done anything to Roxy and prayed that he hadn't.

"We have more than enough evidence to send Brian to jail for a very long time. He can't hurt anyone. Not anymore" he murmured to her as he wrapped her safely in his arms. He peered over her head and saw Gene waiting in the Quattro. He nodded to him as he made circles on Ronnie's back with his fingers to soothe her.

She looked up at him.

"I know, but he, he cut her," she whimpered. "He…he…like this," she drew long lines with her finger in a rows across her front. "Roxy said she was covered in blood, no wonder. Oh my," she pressed her face to his chest. Her heart went out to Rowan, but she couldn't help thinking it could have been Roxy. She heaved a great breath and got herself under control.

"I'm okay now, I think. That's your boss there, we better get going," she gave Gene a small wave and twined her fingers with Ray's and headed down the street.

She stopped when they reached the club and took his face in her hands and kissed him.

"See you at lunch?"

Ray brought her face back to his and kissed her once more.

"Yes" he said as he twirled a lock of her hair between his fingers. He dropped a kiss on her nose.

"If I'm not at home then I'm at the station," he told her.

Ray took his hands off her regretfully and turned, hands in pockets to walk in the direction of the station.

"I'll text you then," she called after him and blew him a kiss then turned to knock on the door of the club. She smiled pleasantly at Jack as he let her in and led her to the office.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan smiled and waved at Alex and gestured them to come in.

"Chris should be back any minute with the shopping," she said. "But I've got most of what we need to make a start."

Alex walked into the flat with Molly leading the way. Molly looked around at what Rowan had made a start on and investigated the kitchen, careful not to disturb anything Rowan had out ready.

Alex smiled at Rowan as she went inside the little flat. She watched Molly for a moment as she began poking her nose in what Rowan had started doing.

"If she steps out of line, don't hesitate to tell her off. She should be on her best behaviour though," she smiled at Rowan.

The flat was looking a lot tidier this morning; they had done a fantastic job clearing up. Alex couldn't help but leak a wide smile as she thought about the events that had followed that party. She glanced wistfully at Molly as she rubbed her little finger against the ring. She was getting used to it on her finger, but just looking at it could make her break out a wide smile. She was getting married. To Gene. She looked back at Rowan and recovered herself.

"Thank you for doing this by the way. It will keep her out of trouble," she smiled.

Rowan smiled at Molly investigating her set up and then glanced at Alex and blinked, hard, twice.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Rowan said absently as she stared at Alex. She saw Alex's hand twitch and grabbed it.

"Well, well, well, what could this be?" Rowan teased. "It's lovely."

Alex let her gaze linger on the ring and she sighed happily. She knew well enough that last night was as romantic as Gene Hunt got. He had let her into his heart and had gone down on his knees to ask her. He had spoken his thoughts to her, out loud. She loved him for it.

Alex flexed her fingers and smiled up at Rowan.

"He asked me last night," she told her beaming.

Molly turned around and saw Rowan holding Alex's hand, studying the ring as she had done earlier. She smirked and leant against the table. Watching.

"And I helped," Rowan giggled and gave Alex a quick hug. "I'm so excited, that's just fantastic."

She clasped her hands together and smiled.

Chris got out of the taxi as it pulled to a stop. He saw the Quattro there and realized they were probably dropping off Molly. At least he wasn't too late. He paid Charlie and grabbed up all the bags and nodded at Gene as he headed upstairs.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene tapped impatiently on the steering wheel. He'd seen Ronnie and Ray leaving. She'd seemed upset. He wondered why. He heaved a sigh and glanced at the door again.

What took women so bloody long? He was tempted to beep the horn but stopped himself when he saw the cab pull up. He nodded back at Chris and wished he'd gotten out of the car and had a cigarette. If he got out now, that's when Alex would no doubt come walking out ready to go and telling him to hurry.

He began to wonder at his wisdom at asking her to marry him. He was glad he hadn't said anything like that this morning. He'd thought about making a joke but she'd probably have killed him.

He thumped the steering wheel some more and sighed.

"Bloody woman," he muttered to no one in particular.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ryan walked back to the playground and handed Stacey her sandwich.

"You seem upset," he commented hesitantly.

"What's it got to do with you?" she retorted.

"Nothing, just, you know, if you need to talk," he trailed off.

"Why would I want to talk to you? We're hardly mates or anything."

"But we, um, well, okay, fine. I'll leave you to it then," he stood up and started to walk away.

"Ryan, I'm sorry. Bradley and I are having problems. I don't mean to take it out on you. Yea, we were kinda close once but still, I really don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. No problem. Can I just sit there, then? Eat my food without people shouting all around me?"

She snorted a small chuckle and nodded.

"Yea, but don't expect me to talk to you."

"Sure, right. Not at all," he agreed. He sat on the swing next to hers and quietly ate his sandwich.

Ryan watched Stacey as she quietly ate her sandwich.

"So, nearly ready then?" he wondered aloud and gestured at her belly. She looked at him and finished her last bite.

"Yes."

He nodded.

Stacey got up. "Thanks for the breakfast. I'll see you around," she said and headed off in the direction of the Market. She'd see what Becca and her mum were up to on the stall and then maybe have a lie down. She was feeling crampy and it was making her tired.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan heard a thump on the door and hurried to open it just as Chris was lifting his key. She grabbed a couple of the bags out of his hands and held the door open for him.

He smiled at her gratefully and walked in.

"Hiya ma'am," he said to Alex and put the bags on the floor of the kitchen where Rowan indicated.

"Um, the Guv is looking pretty impatient, just so you know," he told Alex hesitantly and turned a grin on Molly.

Alex smiled back at Chris as he came in.

"Hey, Chris," Alex smiled back. She rolled her eyes. That man was so demanding. She grinned and held her arms out to Molly. Molly ran to Alex happily and hugged her goodbye.

"Well you better go, I don't want him coming up here after me," Rowan said in mock-terror. "And we have work to do," she turned and grinned at Molly and dry-washed her hands.

"Be good!" Alex told her simply. Molly nodded but pulled a face when she thought Alex wasn't looking. She turned back to Chris and smiled at him.

"I'll see you all later then. Any longer and his temper may take hold. Then we're all in trouble," she grinned.

With a wave she left the flat. She shut the door behind her and subconsciously covered her lower abdomen as she walked down the steep decline to the bottom floor. She exited the building and smiled at Gene from the door as she heard it shut behind her. She walked back to the car and slipped into the passenger seat once more.

"Rowan saw the ring," she told him as she shut her door and turned in her seat to face him.

"Did you not want her to?" Gene teased. "We'll have to tell people sometime," he grinned at her as he drove them to the station. He parked the car and climbed out and spun the keys as he walked around to open the door for her. He held out his hand.

"Allow me, future Mrs. Hunt," Gene joked in an over-gallant tone.

Alex sighed. She knew people would find out soon enough. The rock on her ring finger was a big give away.

She smiled and played with it. Surely it would be easier to just announce she was engaged to Gene rather than endure everyone seeing the ring and then squealing in excitement and asking questions.

She rolled her eyes and took his hand as he helped her out of the car. She shut the door behind her and beamed at him.

Alex Hunt. That's who she would be.

She liked the sound of it. Gene and Alex Hunt.

She wondered whether Molly would keep her dad's name or change it to Gene's name. That was her decision. Alex wouldn't push her.

She could imagine Pete's reaction of she changed her name though. Molly was the reason she had kept the name Drake rather than going back to Price.

"Come on, Mr. Hunt. We have work to do," she said as she released his hand.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Amira walked up to the salon and tired knocked to be let in. Syed had turned a cold shoulder to her again last night and she wasn't sure how much longer she was willing to put up with it. She saw Chelsea approaching, looking like she was in an uncommonly good mood.

Amira sloped in and grabbed her things to put her station together and wearily held out her hand for her appointment list for the day. Chelsea was babbling on and Amira was trying to ignore her. Jack was going to take her to Greece apparently. Lucky her, Amira thought acidly. She couldn't care less.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan rummaged in the bags and pulled out an apron which she handed to Molly. She pulled out the box of food-handlers gloves she'd asked him to get and grabbed out the ingredients she'd need first. She grabbed two glass mixing bowls and took Molly step through step how to make pie dough. She set the finished dough aside and started on the fillings.

Rowan chattered as she worked. She had no intention of making Molly deaf with her singing, which meant she talked. She talked about how her Momma had taught her to make these fried pies, even though they baked them in the oven now, she was still used to calling them fried pies.

"We're just going to do cherry and apple pies. They want some cakes too, and brownies," she said. "I had Chris get some chicken and things though. We can use up the extra dough to make pasties for lunch," she grinned.

She showed Molly how to cut circles out of the rolled out dough, spoon on some filling, fold it in half and carefully seal the edge with a fork. She cut a little design on each one and then had Molly transfer them to the baking sheet and then brushed them with butter. She grabbed up two cookie sheets covered with pies.

"Go ahead and wash up the bowls we made the filling in, I'm going to put these in Ronnie's oven," she told Molly.

She handed the sheets to Chris and let them into Ronnie's flat. The oven was nicely preheated and she put the two sheets inside and set the timer she'd brought with her as they left.

She put two sheets in her own oven when they got back upstairs and put the timer on top of the coffee maker where she could see it.

Rowan dried the dishes Molly finished washing and then started on the cake batters, her idle chatter starting up once more. She encouraged Molly to ask questions and explained things as best she could. Yes, her Momma had taught her how to cook but she also relied a great deal on instinct for her cooking. Some things were just hard to put into words.

She found her mind wandering to what sort of cake she might make for Alex and dragged them back. She didn't want to make a mistake for this job. This one would pay for the shopping she was hoping to do with Alyssa, and she did still have money in her savings. She couldn't believe she was going to get so girly.

Chris stood around uncertainly and then went and sat on the couch and watched TV.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bradley sat and found it hard to concentrate on work. He was mad as hell at his father for telling Stacey but she'd asked him outright she'd said.

Janine.

That was the only thing that made sense. Janine had somehow managed to convince Stacey he hadn't been alone at the B&B the other night. He roundly cursed the interfering bitch and tried to concentrate on work again.


	42. Chapter 42

**We do not own Eastenders, Ashes to Ashes or Waterloo Road**

**Chapter 42**

Molly watched Rowan and mimicked her actions exactly and followed her instructions carefully. She knew she had made mistakes but Rowan didn't seem to mind. She had simply showed her how to fix it and watched carefully as Molly worked. She liked listening to Rowan talk. She was learning so much about cooking she never knew. Alex did basic, easy stuff and if it didn't involve a microwave, then her dad was useless. Molly leant back against the counter as they finished the cake mixture.

She took the wooden spoon and mixing bowl and put them next to the sink. She wondered whether Rowan would let her lick the spoon. It was a habit her mother had instilled into her. Whenever Alex baked, which was rare, Molly always got to lick the mixture off the spoon before it was washed. She wouldn't ask. If Rowan offered she would, without hesitation, she thought happily.

Rowan saw Molly eyeing the spoon out of the corner of her eye.

"You can have one spoon, but your mom will kill me if you overdose on chocolate and get sick and we have two more chocolate cakes to go," she grinned at Molly and asked Chris to collect the pies from Ronnie's oven. She pulled out some small folding tables and put them in the front room out of the way and put the pies there to cool. She had Chris put the ones he brought up there too and then handed him a cake pan to take down.

She put the other in her oven and set the timer and sighed.

"Okay, now here's a treat Momma used to make when I was a girl and she baked pies." She took one of the balls of pie dough they hadn't used and rapidly rolled it out. She then smoothly spread butter over the door and then grabbed out a handful of white sugar and sprinkled it carefully and evenly with a casual flick of her wrist. Then she sprinkled cinnamon over that and then carefully rolled the dough into a long tube and then sliced it evenly and laid out the slices on a cookie sheet.

"Pie crust cookies," Rowan grinned. "We'll have these after lunch."

She heaved a breath and looked over what was done and marked off the list.

She had a strawberry cake to make and then the brownies and then they'd be done. She nodded to herself.

"Okay, let's go ahead and get started on making pasties out of that other dough we've got left. The other two cakes and the brownies shouldn't take long and we can start those after lunch."

She started Molly washing up while she scrubbed down the counter and pulled out her cutting board and brought over the chicken and vegetables she planned to use.

Molly watched Rowan as she made the little cinnamon things from the spare pie dough. She was looking forward to lunch; she was heavily anticipating the smells that would drift from the oven soon enough, smells that would make her mouth water.

She decided to wait for the last bowl. That way she could keep working and treat herself once they were done.

She filled the sink with hot soapy water once more and started washing up again.

Once the cakes were done, Rowan put them in the front room to cool and hurriedly put the pasties in the oven. She looked over at the clock; it was running quickly to noon. She dried the dishes as Molly washed and then began putting away everything but what she'd need for the other cakes and the brownies.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa felt her grip on the pen grow tighter. Chelsea had said the exact same thing at least 8 times within the last minute.

Alyssa had taken to imitating her silently behind her back, earning a stifled giggle from Gayna. This was really beginning to piss her off now.

She needed to shut Chelsea up before she snapped. She wasn't in the best mood anyway.

Chelsea was aggravating her. She handed her an appointment list which shut her up momentarily as she saw just how many appointments she had.

Alyssa silently thanked the powers above that Chelsea had finally stopped talking. She went back to her desk and picked the phone up again to listen to the rest of the appointment requests.

Grateful when Chelsea followed Amira and Gayna upstairs. She hoped lunchtime would get here fast.

Alyssa looked at the clock on her phone after Chelsea had taken a client upstairs. She sighed. As she had come downstairs with the person from her previous appointment, she had been bragging about Greece again. Alyssa was so close to snapping. She could only imagine how frustrated the other two must be with her, at least Alyssa wasn't in the same room as her constantly.

It was nearing lunchtime, she sent a quick text to Jack telling him to call her when he had a free minute. She didn't want to disturb him if he was busy.

She had checked the register and penciled Rowan in with Gayna for a hair appointment. She sent her a quick text telling her the free slots and asking if she wanted one.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene watched Alex wander off into some daydream and chuckled. He should have told her to stay at home if she was going to go all girly on him. He bit back the comment and led her into the station. He went to Peterson's office first thing. They spoke about the case and Peterson told him the investigation had thrown up a number of interesting facts about Brian Curtis. He'd decided to have the prints run, it wasn't uncommon and he wanted to see what else he might have in his past.

There was a lot. There were several assault complaints on his record, he'd apparently run both times and the victims had chosen not to pursue their complaints.

Gene felt his eyebrows go up as he read through the file.

It seemed Mr. Curtis was a murder suspect for a case up north. Gene grimaced. Rowan had gotten away lighter than she'd realized. His brow furrowed as he read through the pages while he walked to his office and dropped into his chair. The other files were in a neat stack on his desk. DC Griffyths had done all right.

He scrubbed at his face. He was going to have to let the Super know about this new information. At least this meant the scrote was going to get put away for life, silver lining.

Alex left Gene to do what he needed to do as she made her way to her office. She popped in on Shaz.

"Hey Shaz," she eyed the pile of paperwork stacked on her desk and sighed sympathetically. She was still left with a heavy work load now she was in CID. She was still the bottom of the heap though.

Shaz looked up as her female DI peered around her door, she smiled wearily.

"Hello Ma'am," she replied trying to sound happy.

"It gets easier Shaz. Don't worry," Alex smiled encouragingly gesturing to the small mountain on her desk.

"I'll get through it," Shaz said and looked back down at her work as Alex disappeared from her doorway and the sound of her heels resonated around the empty corridor.

Gene heard Alex's familiar footsteps in the hall.

"Drake, my office," he called as he opened another file.

Alex heard his booming voice and change her direction back to his office. She placed a hand on the doorknob as she went to move inside and stood in the doorway.

"Yes Guv?" she had a stack of paperwork of her own to fill in. This had better be important.

He waved her inside.

"Shut the door."

He waited until she closed it and then held out the file.

"Seems Mr. Curtis is a very wanted man," he remarked in a very dark tone.

Alex took the folder off him and sat on one of the chairs in front of his desk. Her eyes opened wide as she read the page in front of her. She flicked through the folder finding more and more to gasp at. Poor Rowan. She had got it bad but had been very lucky compared to some of the things Brian was suspected of doing.

"Oh my God," she muttered.

"If you read those dates, it looks like it started just a few months after he and Rowan divorced. Looks like the woman he left Rowan for got off lucky too. She dumped him pretty quick. I'm thinking he got rough with her and she ran. We don't have anything on him when he was under-age. I'd reckon he was like that, but didn't get caught. His parents were rich and might have covered it up. There's also the years he spent in America to think about," Gene sighed.

"I've called the DCI in charge of the murder investigation down here to do what he needs to do to see if Mr. Curtis is in fact the one they're looking for. If he is, I will happily turn him over to them to be put away for life. Although he's a sick psycho so he'll probably get put into a nice little padded room," Gene frowned.

"On the other hand, Peterson is declaring himself officially done with the crime scene and Rowan can re-open first thing Wednesday. We can give her back the keys when we go pick up Molly later."

Alex scanned the pages again, absorbing the information. She was not in favor of him being sent to a psychiatric ward, not matter how twisted he was. But she knew that was probably what was going to happen. On a positive note, he would get life for a murder charge rather than just a few years for assault.

She looked up at the mention of Rowan and smiled.

"Good idea. She'll be over the moon. Chris is organizing cleaning it for her. Why the force can't do it for them I don't know. It's really traumatic to go through something like that and then have to clean the mess yourself. We spend the taxes on stuff we don't need rather than putting it to good use," she complained. She had treated enough officers for trauma over homicide cases to know that there was very little the police were willing to do about it, send them to the police psychologist, she'll help! If the officers were suffering what about the victims and their families? She glared down at the file in front of her angrily.

Gene nodded agreement. He remembered Sam talking about that sort of thing when Ray had been caught in a car bomb explosion.

"Well, I would imagine it being a place where food is served there are certain standards that have to be met as far as cleaning goes, health and safety and all that," he mused.

"Is anyone ordering in any delivery for lunch today?" Gene wondered. There seemed be someone getting food in every day. He called up to the skipper who gave him a couple of names. He handed the list to Alex.

"What do you fancy and we'll get ourselves added on there."

Gene patted her hand sympathetically and called the name she'd chosen and asked him to add their orders to his. The officer gladly agreed and would come round and collect the money from everyone shortly.

"Well, he's getting professional cleaners, not doing it himself. People who will clean it proper. I'm thinking of a whip round to help pay for it though. I don't imagine it will come cheap. We can just say it's for Chris and not exactly what it's for," he suggested.

Alex nodded. She didn't need to be pulled in by the super to treat another colleague. Not in her condition. At the thought of the baby, her hand went to her middle and rested there.

"So are you going to call the DCI who wants him for murder or what?"

"Yes, Mrs. Bossy Boots," he grumbled and picked up the phone. "Not sure I want to marry you now." he muttered and he dialed the number.

Alex looked up at him, shocked. Did he really mean that? Or was he joking? She pray to high heaven that he was joking. Not that it was funny. Her bottom lip quivered. She stood and moved out of his office before he could see how much his words had stung. She shuffled to her office and collapsed into her chair, willing herself to keep it together.

Gene rapidly made arrangements for the other DCI to send one of his DIs over to check Brian out. They were already certain he was their man but wanted to make sure the evidence all matched up.

He hung up the phone and went looking for Alex. She'd looked very odd when she'd walked out.

"Bolly?" he called quietly when he got to her office. He looked at her face and felt his guts twist. It was going to be months before she was back to the Drake he could roughly tease and give back as good as she got most times. He was glad now Molly and he were getting along. If he had to deal with Alex who was now hormone mad he might just shoot himself.

He walked over and scooped her out of her chair and pressed her tightly to him.

"I was only joking, time was you'd have said something to burn my ears right back. I'm sorry Bolls," he said softly. He just hoped she wouldn't cry.

Alex clung to him. She was relieved that he hadn't been serious. He was right, Normally she would have said something back and then they'd share a smile or have an argument. She sighed.

"I know. I'm all over the place at the moment though, Gene," she mumbled as she buried her face in his chest. "It just...I'm...it's because..." she made frustrated noise. She knew what it was and she was angry that her hormones were already starting to affect her relationship with him. She wished that she could have shot back something witty or sarcastic or just something when he had joked. But she couldn't, despair had reached her before the last word had left her mouth and she was frustrated that she had felt so insecure.

"I hate feeling like this," she grumbled into his shoulder.

She smiled again and pulled away from him completely, she walked backwards and the backs of her legs hit her desk. Alex sat on the end of the desk and looked up at him.

"The sooner we get him put away the better," she sighed.

"I think as long as he's locked up for the rest of his life I'll be happy. I saw her, in the café, before they covered her up and I saw the photos, you didn't and I don't recommend it," he said in a low voice.

Alex shivered. She wrapped her arms over her chest and shook her head.

"I don't want to see them. I was sick after he told us what happened," she remembered with a shudder.

"When's this DI coming?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie left R&R and headed back towards the flat. On one hand, she was extremely excited. She hadn't expected when Jack had asked her to meet with him that he would ask her to take over the club for him on a temporary basis. It seemed he'd decided to take Chelsea on a long holiday to Greece.

Ronnie had nodded politely although she had to admit he didn't look as enthusiastic about it as she thought he should. She shrugged it away and concentrated on the paperwork. They would be gone for two months at least, maybe longer. Ronnie's eyebrows had flown up at that but kept her expression neutral and tried to look happy for Jack. She never would be able to like Chelsea and although she didn't harbor strong feelings for Jack, she was fond of him in a way and didn't want to see him hurt.

She had finished signing all the papers he wanted her to sign and accepted the folder containing her copies. He'd suggested a drink to celebrate and pulled out a bottle of vodka. She'd readily agreed. Why not? For two months or maybe even possibly longer she was going to be running the club! She'd been wanting to find something to do besides help out at the pub and here it had fallen into her lap.

They clinked glasses and knocked back the vodka. She'd put her glass on the desk and noticed the time. She had to get back and take something out for dinner and then go help at the pub for a few hours. She thanked Jack again for calling on her to run the club in his absence. He'd said who else could he possibly pick since she knew it inside and out. She'd reached over and given him a quick squeeze and told him she was really happy for him and Chelsea. He'd said thank you.

And then he'd kissed her.

She'd pulled away quickly and asked him what he thought he was doing. He'd apologized and seen her to the door with no further explanation. All Ronnie could think about was that she'd felt nothing. Jack's kiss had not moved her at all. She smiled briefly at the thought and sat down on the stone boundary of the war memorial and ran her hands through her hair.

She heaved a great breath. She would have to tell Ray.

She owed him nothing less. He'd shown far too much faith and trust in her for her to not say anything. She had promised. And it proved she didn't have feelings for Jack anymore.

She gnawed her lip and decided she should get it over with. Where would he be right now? She looked at her watch. Nearly noon. She quickly sent him a message asking him where to meet him for lunch.

She sat and tapped her fingers on the stone as she waited for a reply. She didn't realize her hands were shaking.

Ray looked down at his phone as it beeped. He smiled at her text and sent one back.

"Home. Don't wanna stik round here."

Ronnie jumped when her phone beeped with Ray's reply.

She sent back "am passing chippy, be at flat soon."

She closed her phone with and shoved it in her pocket. She gnawed at her fingernail as she walked. It was just a kiss. A kiss that had left her cold to be honest. Why was she so worried? Especially after this morning? He couldn't possibly doubt how she felt about him. She'd asked him to move in!

She swallowed hard against the lump in her throat. No, it would be fine. It had to be fine. They would laugh at Jack's stupid behavior. Besides, Jack was leaving with Chelsea.

Ray smiled at her text. He had done his paperwork and reviewed a case. Nothing that wouldn't wait. He stood and fired one back.

'Leaving now'

He nodded at the skipper as he left the station and hurried home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack slammed into his office and locked the door behind him. He opened the window and lit up a cigarette. After his day so far he didn't care if he was sacked or not. People seemed to be going out of their way to make him insane.

He heard his phone beep and fished it out of his pocket. He read Alyssa's text and smiled and immediately called her. He needed to hear her voice.

Alyssa smiled at the woman in front of her and gave her an apologetic look as her phone started ringing. Her expression instantly lightened as she saw the caller ID.

"Hey," she smiled down the phone. "Hang on a sec," she took the phone away from her ear and looked back at the woman.

"If you'd just take a seat. Amira will be down shortly," she told her then watched her retreat to the plush sofa. She turned her back to her and put the phone back to her ear.

"Sorry about that. Had a customer."

"That's fine, just hearing your voice is enough," Jack said with a sigh. "Everyone is conspiring to drive me mad over here," he moaned.

Alyssa felt the butterflies rise again at his words. She bit her lip.

"What's going on?" she asked curiously. He sounded stressed and tired. It was only lunchtime, and if what he had told her was right then he had a whole week of this. She would do her best to take his mind off it Friday night if he would let her.

"Oh, just everything for the end of the year piling up and everyone is just at each other and the kids are all wound up ready to get out of here and it's just madness. I'm locked in my office and put a note on the door anyone who knocks will be shot," he chuckled.

Alyssa laughed, she felt for him. She remembered the last days of school before the holidays, everyone winding up the teachers, especially the year 11's who wouldn't be coming back.

She could faintly hear Chelsea's voice resounding around the fairly quiet salon. She was boasting about Greece. Again. Alyssa groaned.

"I swear if Chelsea says one more thing about Jack Branning taking her to Greece I will do something I will severely regret!" she said through gritted teeth "She hasn't stopped going on about it all morning!"

"Oh dear, I am sorry. I think that probably qualifies as cruel and unusual punishment. When does she leave?" he commiserated.

"In 2 days. Thank god! Anyway, are you staying at school late tonight? I can bring you some of whatever Rowan decides to cook, or a take out. I..." Alyssa paused, she wondered whether she really wanted to do this. She summoned her courage. "I have something to tell you, I can't do it over the phone," she said her voice gradually getting quieter as her nerves took over and made her voice wobble.

"So you may not have to put up with her tomorrow at all, she'll have to pack," Jack tried to sound reassuring and lit another cigarette.

"And, yes please, I'm going to be chained to my desk with the department heads. Bring something Rowan made so they can be jealous I have the best food," he teased. "They already know I've got the best woman," he added smugly.

He took a drag of his cigarette and felt ice shoot through him at her words. She needed to tell him something. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Okay, um, just come straight over when you get done. Like I said, I'll be in my office. If you get here before the formal meeting is over that's fine. My secretary will let you wait in her office," he knew he was talking fast but he was trying very hard to keep the anxiety from his voice. He'd see what was going on. But he heard her voice waver a bit at the end.

He coughed and took a quick drink of his tea.

"Well, I'll get back to dealing with insane colleagues and let you get back to hearing all about Greece," he joked.

Alyssa blushed and the butterflies resurfaced. Best woman. She smiled as she felt her nervousness vanishing. She frowned at the wall as he sped up. What was wrong? She would have to ask him later, after she said what she wanted to say.

"We are both going to end up in loony bin at this rate," she retorted back with a laugh.

"I'll see you later, I send a text when I reach the school," she told him as a customer came in. She smiled at her and the woman waited patiently. The other one that had been waiting had gone, Amira must have collected her without Alyssa realising.

"Got to go. I've got a customer," she told him hurriedly. "See you soon," she hung up and smiled and apologised to the woman before notifying Chelsea that her next appointment was here. She dug in her bag and pulled out the food Rowan had given her this morning. She placed the box next to the diary and took a bite.

Jack grinned at her laughter but still couldn't shake the ball of anxiety lodged in the pit of his belly. He blew a kiss down the phone.

"See you later," he said and hung up.

Surely she wasn't going to chuck him already. He scrubbed his hands through his hair and looked at the clock. He'd find out in a few short hours he supposed. The time would fly by the more he dreaded hearing what she might have to say.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie buzzed when she got to the flat. She laughed at herself. She'd almost forgotten that she'd given Rowan her keys. The flat would probably smell like something wonderful. She'd grabbed Ray some fish and chips and just some chips for herself. Her stomach was so knotted she wasn't sure if she'd be able to eat.

She rushed up the stairs when Chris let her in. Rowan's flat smelled like heaven and the woman pushed a plate of wonderful looking pasties at her as a thank you for the oven use.

"I'll be around the rest of the day, but you can still use the oven, I don't mind. I'll leave the door open for you," Ronnie offered.

Rowan nodded her thanks.

"See you later, then."

Ronnie went downstairs and let herself in. She left the door ajar for Ray; she knew he'd be there any minute. She put the plate on the counter and kicked the towel aside and studied the tea stain. She pulled out some spot carpet cleaner and got to work on cleaning up the tea.

Ray reached the flat in record time. He was curious to know why Branning had wanted to see her. He bounced up the steps and let himself into the building. He saw the door was ajar and inhaled the wonderful smells that inhabited their building. He knew there would be lingering smells in their flat too as Rowan had used their oven. He walked in and shut the door.

He eyed the fish and chips hungrily and grinned at her a she went to the fridge. He pulled out a beer and tossed one to her too.

"So, what did Branning want?" he asked as he sat down.

Ronnie handed him the food and sat down. She picked up the folder.

"Jack is leaving. He's taking Chelsea on some long holiday to Greece. He wants me to take over running of the club while he's gone. He'll call the club every couple of weeks and I'll have to email him some financial reports but otherwise the club is pretty much mine to do with until he gets back, or if he gets back," she told him. There, she'd got the good news out. She took a deep breath and then opened the beer he'd given her and took a large drink.

"There's something else I need to tell you," she moved over to sit close to him and put the food aside. "Jack and I were having a drink to celebrate and he kissed me. I pushed him away and he apologized. It did nothing for me except make me realize I feel absolutely nothing for Jack anymore. Nothing at all. But I'm not going to keep something like that from you. I felt nothing, he's leaving anyway and you mean too much to me to go keeping secrets. I know the damage secrets can do."

She reached over and took his hand in both of hers.

Ray started eating and dropped his fork at her words. He tore his hand from her grasp. How dare that little shit kiss her! He looked at her and folded his arms. Had she kissed him back? She said it did nothing for her. Surely that was a good thing, and she hadn't kept it from him, she had told him at once. He admired her for that. He relented as he felt his rage edge away. He took her hands back apologetically and searched her face.

How dare he even touch her! Slimy little bastard. He pushed his anger aside. He didn't want to hurt her, and knew it wasn't her he was angry with at the moment. He was fuming at Jack Branning!

"Did you kiss him back?" he asked softly. The thought of it created a flash of hurt to cross his face and linger in his eyes.

Ronnie swallowed as he pulled his hand from her grasp. She sat still and kept her expression clear. She was not going to cry. He was angry. He had every right to be. She had been angry herself. She waited nervously for him to calm and her eyes grew wide at his question.

"No, I pushed him away. I gave him a hug and told him I was happy for him and Chelsea and that's when he did it. I pushed him. He's lucky I didn't slap him. The only reason I didn't was because he put me in charge of the club. I didn't want him to change his mind. He apologized. He'll be gone in two days," she moved closer to him.

"I meant what I said this morning. I may not have intended to say it out loud," she blushed, "but I meant it. Every word."

Ray reached up with his other hand and stroked the smooth skin of her cheek. He could see the truth shining in her eyes. He was glad she hadn't broken his trust. His thumb brushed her bottom lip as he sighed in relief.

"I don't think I would be able to control myself if you'd responded, Ron. You mean too much to me," he told her bringing his head closer. "I love you," he whispered.

His anger had fizzled out. He had seen the unshed tears that had threatened her before she had blinked them away, and they had vanquished the bubbling pit of fury in his belly, replacing it with something more tender. He marvelled at how strong she was, she had refused to cry. He was glad. He felt extremely awkward when women cried, he knew how to comfort but always felt he was doing it wrong.

She leaned close to him and slid her arms around his neck.

"How could I possibly when kissing you is all I can think about? Well, that and…well," she cleared her throat, nervous for once. She wound her arms around his neck. "I love you too." She brushed his lips with hers. "You," she kissed his lips, "you," she kissed his cheek, "you," she kissed his neck. She brought her face close to his, nose to nose and smiled.

"My Ray," she said, her voice low and husky. She carefully climbed onto his lap and staying nose to nose she reached over and picked up one of his chips. She pulled her face back and held the chip up to his mouth.

Ray took the chip with his teeth and ate it down obediently. He brought his hands to rest just above her arse as he held her in place on his lap. Relief washed over him. She didn't want Jack. She wanted him. He kissed her smoothly before looking pointedly at the chips.

He didn't like how vulnerable and insecure being in love made him. Especially when he was in love with a gorgeous woman like Ronnie. He wasn't overly fond of the jealously and anger that flared up when other men leered at her. She was his. His only conciliation was that she felt the same way. It made the whole situation more than bearable. It made it fantastic.

Ronnie picked up the chips and leaned comfortably against him and fed him the chips by hand. She occasionally teased him with one to make him growl or ate one herself. Her appetite had returned fairly quickly. But she could relax the rest of the day and he had to go back to work.

She looked him over greedily and decided that as well as cooking what he wanted for dinner, she just might wear lingerie again. The memory of last time made her shiver and she smiled inwardly. Definitely lingerie.

Ray sat comfortably with Ronnie in his arms, he didn't mind her feeding him, but the teasing was a little annoying. He was hungry. He accepted it anyway. He kept an eye in the diminishing stack of chips and sighed, he would have to leave her soon. His eyes saw the fish once more as the dwindling pile of chips revealed it. He wondered how she was planning on feeding him that one.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan took the latest appointment at 3:30. The food was being picked up at 2:00 and that would give her plenty of time.

She pulled the finished pasties from the oven and stuck the pie crust cookies in. She looked at Molly and grinned. Almost lunch time.

Molly felt her mouth water at the delicious smell emanating from the oven. Those pasties looked yummy.

"It smells sooo good," she said wistfully as she warned Rowan place the hot tray on the counter.

"Hope they taste as good as they look," Rowan grinned and pulled plates out of the cupboard. She hissed at the reach and put the plates down carefully. She huffed out a breath and rummaged in her bag for her pain medication. She put off taking it as long as she could. She hated pills.

Rowan handed Chris and Molly plates so they could help themselves to the food. She sat at the table and idly noted down possibilities for the Mexican night she'd not been able to have.

She looked at Chris.

"Anything on cleaners?"

"Yea, I called around and got a list of companies that are certified to do like restaurants and cafs and such. I got one booked for late Tuesday morning, just in case they don't let you, you know, have it back yet we have time to reschedule."

Rowan nodded.

"Thank you. I imagine it's going to cost me?"

"Not too bad," he reassured. "And I'm helping and all."

Rowan smiled and took his hand. She finished her food while holding his hand and then got up to get back to work.

Molly finished after Rowan. She was used to Alex, and now admittedly Gene, talking about stuff like this at the dinner table. It didn't turn her stomach. She was grateful she hadn't seen the state of the cafe. The tempered down version of events she had been told kept out the gory details, and to be honest, she didn't really want to know.

She placed her plate on the beginning of a new washing up pile as she turned to Rowan.

"What now?" she asked eagerly

"You are going to wash those strawberries while I make the chocolate part of the batter for this cake. This is actually something new I'm trying but it's what they want and so I'll give it a go and all," she said, slipping into Chris' accent at the end of the sentence. Chris chuckled. He got the rest of the pasties out of her way and put them in the fridge.

Rowan studied the recipe carefully and began to slowly make the batter. She tasted the thick, dark stuff when she had it ready.

"Wow, that is, wow, rich, be careful," she handed the spoon to Molly and grabbed a spatula to place next to the bowl.

She began to rapidly chop the fresh strawberries for the strawberry part of the cake while she set Molly to mixing up the white batter.

Molly wiped her finger over the mixture that lingered on the spoon Rowan had given her. She was right, it was rich, and delicious. Molly licked her lips and took another cheeky swipe of cake mix from the spoon before doing as she was supposed to and starting mixing whatever it was Rowan had put in the bowl.

When Molly had the white batter mixed, Rowan took it and added the fresh strawberries she'd finely chopped then poured it into the cake pans. She added the heavy, dark chocolate mixture and swiped through it with the spatula to marble it together. She put the two pans in the oven and set them to baking.

She set Molly to washing more strawberries that she finely sliced as they were washed. She put them aside and then began to put things away. She assembled the last ingredients she'd need and rapidly put together three bowls of her secret recipe brownie batter. She set Molly to mixing again while she cracked and shelled walnuts. She chopped some up and added two handfuls to the brownie batter in the blue glass bowl, then went back to shelling.

Molly watched what Rowan was doing out of the corner of her eye. The little American fascinated her, she work so easily and as far as Molly could see, and from what her limited knowledge of cooking told her, Rowan hadn't made one mistake yet. Well, if she had she had recovered it pretty quickly and continued unphased by it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan took the two pans of brownie batter down to Ronnie's. She knocked at the door. Ronnie stood up and traced Ray's jawline with a finger before opening the door.

They chatted idly as Rowan set the temperature on the oven and waited the few minutes for it to heat up before putting the pans in the oven to bake.

"I'll be back for them in a bit," Rowan said with a smile.

Ray had been listening with mild interest to their conversation. He looked up as Rowan left and waved a quick goodbye before she shut the door behind her. He looked at the oven that now contained the delight of her cooking.

"D'you think she'd notice if we ate the mixture?" he asked quietly, more to himself than to Ronnie. She'd notice. He sighed and looked back up at Ronnie grinning willing to renew the topic they were talking about before Rowan came in.

Ronnie burst out laughing at Ray's comment.

"I think she would. Besides, she likes to share. She already gave me a plate of some pasties she made as a thank you for the oven use. She might bring some brownies or something, too," Ronnie told him as she dropped on the couch and slung her arms around him.

"Anyway, if you're going to be running the club does it mean that I get free drinks?"

"Drink, singular I think. I can't have you drinking all the profits," she teased him. She shifted around and lay on her back in his lap with her head against the arm of the couch. She lifted her feet and pulled her boots off then put her feet up. She sighed in contentment.

Ray rested his hand on her stomach and traced idle circles while he watched her face. He had to get back to work, they both knew he did. But he didn't want to move, or move her.

Ray leant back into the cushions and used his other hand to loosely twist a lock of her golden hair around his finger.

"Does this singular drink come in a glass that's bigger than a pint glass?" he asked.

Ronnie began to idly trace a finger over his hand. He had such wonderful hands, she thought. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and hid a smile. He certainly seemed to like playing with her hair. She wondered if she should ask him to brush it for her sometime. She loved having her hair brushed.

She snorted laughter at his question and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you can have two pints but that's it Carling, understand?" she told him firmly, as she pointed her finger at his face, grinning helplessly at his cheek all the while.

Ray grinned down at her. Two free pints was better than one.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bradley left the car lot, grabbing some nice looking sandwiches and a bag of crisps from the Minute Mart and heading for the park to meet Shaz for lunch. He was excited they were going to get the information on the money today. He quickly texted her to let her know he was on his way to the park.

Shaz looked down again in annoyance as her phone beeped. She refused to look at the text until she had finished the rest of the stack she had promised herself she would do. She knew if she read the text then she would never finish. She hurried through and leant back in her chair as she placed the last piece of paper on top of the completed pile. She picked up her phone and read the text as she stood. She grabbed her coat and sent one back.

"Leavin' now."

Bradley sat and waited for Shaz as he flipped through his notebook. He'd call Jemima first and then she'd get her supervisor who would speak to Shaz or ask for someone higher up. He opened the bag of crisps and munched a couple as he waited. He waved as he finally saw her walking over.

"I just got crisps and sandwiches, hope that's okay," he said to her. He passed her a sandwich and can of soda and moved the crisps so she could reach them too.

"We'll call Jemima as soon as we get to the station after lunch. She'll then get her supervisor who will either talk to you or want to talk to someone higher up. Fingers crossed this works out in our favor huh?" he grinned. The grin fell from his face as he saw Janine. He glared at her as she walked towards them.

Shaz beamed at him and took one of the sandwiches and opened it. She looked up at Janine, Bradley clearly didn't like this woman. She fought back any tell-tale emotions that would show her that her relationship with Bradley was anything other than professional.

"Well, hi Bradley," Janine pursed her lips and glanced at Shaz. "Having a little picnic?"

"No, we're discussing some information on a case I'm helping the police with and eating, so do one, Janine."

Janine made a noise of surprise.

"Of course you are," she said and tilted her head at him. "Of course you are. How's Stacey?"

Bradley glared at her. "Janine, I really am in no mood for your games and I think you've caused enough trouble. Now go away so we can work okay?"

Janine reached down and stroked Bradley's cheek with her finger. "Anything for you Bradley."

Bradley slapped her hand away. Janine giggled and walked away.

She caught her bottom lip between her teeth and smiled. She was willing to bet that was the woman he was having an affair with. Helping the police indeed.

She watched Janine walked away, that smug smirk plastered all over her face. She knew. Shaz gulped and looked at Bradley in panic. Janine knew and from what Shaz had just witnessed, she would use it against them. Bradley had spoke of her playing games, Shaz wondered what she had in store for them.

"Don't let her get to you," Bradley said to Shaz in a low tone. "She doesn't know half of what she thinks she does. She pulls people's strings and gets her answers that way. It's best to just ignore her and tell her to get lost. Show nothing. She's in a strop anyway because her boyfriend dumped her. So she's just lashing out."

He didn't want to tell Shaz that Stacey knew already he'd had an affair. Janine had been the one to get Stacey to get in Max's face.

"Let's just eat our lunch and go in and get this bank stuff sorted," he said and opened the folder.

Shaz nodded. Reassured by his words, but still suspicious. There was something he wasn't telling her. She didn't press him.

Shaz bit into her food and chewed as she cast her gaze over the folder he had opened and she studied the papers before her.

Bradley fumed. Some things just didn't change. Janine was one of them. He'd have to be very, very careful now.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Janine paused a ways away and looked back to watch Bradley and that woman. They talked a moment and then seemed to be going over paperwork. She narrowed her eyes. It was hard to tell anymore if Bradley was lying or not. He'd become a lot more self-assured during his time away. She gnawed her lip.

If he wasn't having an affair with that woman she thought he might. The woman was clearly up for it, whoever she was. Janine grinned and wandered back to her flat.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz looked down at the mess of empty wrappings before them and scooped them up. She looked at her watch as she dumped them in the nearest bin. She had to be getting back.

She looked back at Bradley as she went back over to him.

"You ready to go?"

"Ready. Let's go see if we can get some money," he grinned at her. He followed her back to the station, stuck on his visitor badge and followed her to the workroom. He hurriedly dialed the phone number.

"Mimes? Hi, it's Bradley. Yes, good, how about you? I hope you have good news for me. Uh huh, right, okay. Really? Oh that's brilliant news. Yes, of course. Sure, no problem."

Bradley looked at Shaz and covered the mouthpiece. "Okay, I'm on hold but it looks like her supervisor is going to work with us and at least freeze the funds. Just waiting to talk to the supervisor, her name is Mrs. Moore. She'll talk to you but she might also need to speak briefly with DCI Hunt."

He handed Shaz the phone. "I'll go find him, yeah?" he offered.

Shaz nodded and took the phone from him. She held it to her ear as she watched him leave and sat down on the nearest desk. She sighed listening to the emptiness on the other end of the phone. She smiled as a techy walked in and started swinging her legs.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa looked down at her phone. She knew she had got a text before she had called Jack but she had ignored it in her eagerness to hear his voice. She read it and smiled. She sent one back telling Rowan that she was in for the 3:30 appointment, then proceeded to add her in properly to the diary.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Stacey sat in her room and stewed. She kept running between angry and relieved that Bradley had been having an affair. Her inability to settle on one reaction was beginning to make her more upset. She stomped around her room and flopped on the bed and stood up and fussed restlessly.

She finally went and stared out the window. She saw Ryan going into the pub and wondered idly if she should go too. No. She was beginning to feel odd around him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene looked at his watch. "He's going to be leaving Sheffield within the hour. So he'll be here tonight. I'll have to stay here and meet with him. You can take the car and pick up Molly. Might go to the pub after and all."

He glanced up as one of Peterson's other DCs came in and handed Gene a file. He flipped through it and then went to Alex's desk and picked up the phone.

"Chris, right, I want you here at 2, team meeting. Tell Ray, he's still at lunch. He can have a longer one as long as he is not late for this meeting," Gene told him gruffly and hung up.

He turned back to talk to Alex when Bradley knocked on the doorframe.

Gene turned, slightly annoyed.

"Um, we've got the bank where Glenda Mitchell put her money on the phone. The woman in charge wants to speak with you briefly but they're prepared to help. Shaz is talking to them now.

Gene handed Alex the file and followed Bradley to the workroom where Shaz was.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris heard his phone ring and picked it up and listened to the Guv tell him to be at the station for a meeting.

"Right Guv," he said and hung up.

He looked at Rowan. "I have to go to a team meeting at the station at 2. Guv sounds a bit put out, wonder what's going on," he mused.

Rowan looked at him and then finished cutting a cooled batch of brownies. She put several in a plastic container and asked him to give it to Ronnie.

He nodded and left to get the ones from Ronnie's oven.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie turned her head at another knock on the door. She sighed.

"That will be Chris come to get the goodies," she remarked and hauled herself up regretfully. She loved cuddling with Ray almost as much as she loved shagging him.

He looked up at the knock on the door and grunted as Ronnie got off him. He wanted her to stay where she was. His hand slid off her stomach and onto the sofa where she had been. He instantly missed the pressure of her on his lap.

"Hey, Chris," she said as she opened the door.

Chris smiled. "Hiya. Ro asked me to get the brownies," he said as he walked in. "Hiya mate," he greeted Ray.

He looked over at Chris and grinned at him.

"All right, Chris," he said by way of a greeting.

"She sent these," he said and handed a container to Ronnie. Ronnie opened it and peeked inside and smiled. She took it into the kitchen and hid it in a cupboard.

Chris followed her in and got the pans from her oven and shut it off.

"I'll see you later, mate," he said to Ray. "The Guv wants me to come to some meeting he's having at 2. He told me to tell you about the meeting and to be back at the station by then. Sounds like something big is going on."

He had been so absorbed in his own thoughts and in her that he had missed the mouth watering smell of the brownies that had filled their home. He inhaled the intoxicating smell delightfully.

A meeting at 2? Something big? His eyes lit up in anticipation. He hadn't done anything remotely dangerous at work in a while, he missed it. He hoped whatever was going on would warrant him using a gun.

He narrowed his eyes at Ronnie as she hid the box Chris had given her in a cupboard. He waved at Chris as he left and heaved himself off the couch to walk over to her.

"I'll be there," he said as the door shut behind his best mate.

Ray reached for the cupboard door where Ronnie had hidden the box and spotted the box on the top shelf. He stretched out an arm and got it down.

Ronnie gasped.

"Put those down, Carling!" she scolded, 'they are for after dinner." She marched into the kitchen and grabbed for the box.

Ray lifted it out of her reach and held it in the air where she couldn't get it. He grinned at her.

"I just want to see, Ronnie!" he retorted as he turned his back on her defensively and opened the lid to peer inside. He licked his lips as he saw the brownies. If these ones tasted anywhere near as good as the other ones smelt then he couldn't wait.

"Gimme," she growled. She needed a distraction. She smiled as she reached for the container again and slid her other hand up the inside of his thigh.

Ray nearly dropped the box as he felt her hand on him. He looked over his shoulder and held the box up high out of her reach once more as he turned to face her.

"Make me," he challenged.

Ronnie howled out an annoyed noise. Why did he have to be so bloody contrary? She set her lips in a thin line and glared at him. She couldn't think what to do. She didn't want to get him excited. Now that he didn't have to be back until 2 she knew they could fit in a quickie, but she wanted to save it for after dinner. She had plans, plans involving lingerie. She gnawed her lip and grabbed his arm, trying to use her weight to pull it down far enough she could grab the box. She knew it was ridiculous but was at a loss what else to do. She couldn't give in.

Ray gave in happily enough and let her take the box from him. He laughed at her technique that she used as she tried to get it from him. She really amused him sometimes. Ray gave her a quick kiss on the forehead as she took the box in her hands.

She took the box and quickly tossed it into one of the cupboards near the floor. She looked at him.

"Don't laugh at me," she said with a mock-pout and leaned against him. "Or you won't get your surprise," she told him smugly and wrapped her arms around him. She gazed up at him with a self-satisfied smirk. She thought she still had a pair of Roxy's red high heels in the closet. Roxy had given them to her because they'd been the wrong size. Ronnie hadn't cared for the shoes but somehow they'd stayed in the closet.

Ray slipped his arms around her, eyeing where she had put the box. He really wanted one of those brownies but he wanted his surprise too. He decided not to push her too much.

"That's blackmail" he grumbled to himself as he rested his hands just above her arse.

"I think the surprise will make it worth the wait," she told him. She glanced at her watch over his shoulder; he was going to have to go very soon. "Let's call it bribery," she added and kissed him.

Ray held her to him as she kissed him and kissed her back. He knew they didn't have lot of time left. The Guv wouldn't be happy if he was late, again. He released her mouth and smiled down at her and sighed.

"I've got to go if I'm going to make it to the station in time for the meeting," he said and pulled her into and hug.

"I'll see you later," he smiled down at her.

"Yes, you will," Ronnie smiled back.

She rubbed her hands together. She wasn't sure how much time she had. Lingerie and shoes first. She rummaged in her drawers until she found the tight black teddy she wanted. She tossed it on the bed along with a garter belt and stockings then dug into the closet. She pulled the shoes out triumphantly. She slid one on experimentally. It would do. She wouldn't be wearing them long anyway. She put dinner on and expended her anxious energy on cleaning the flat. She put the finished food on plates and covered them with foil and put them in the oven.

She gnawed her lip. That was a heavy dinner to have before. She wasn't going to feel terribly sexy if she was bloated. She decided the surprise first, then they could eat. She looked at the clock and gasped and ran for the shower. She dried her hair and tousled it. That would do. She carefully put on the lingerie and put the shoes on the floor in the front room. She dug out the small bottle of jasmine oil Rowan had given her. She normally didn't wear perfume but she'd liked the smell. She dabbed a very tiny amount on her pulse points and then looked in the mirror. She nodded.

Okay.

She wrapped herself in her oversized bathrobe, sat on the couch and waited.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan packed up the last of the baking for the order with time to spare. She grinned at Molly as they finished cleaning up and then went and flopped on the couch. She winced. She really needed to stop flopping onto furniture, at least until she was more healed.

"Come on and have a seat Molly. We need to relax after all that," she said. She leaned back on the cushions and sighed.

"Hey, when Mr. Hunt called did he say anything about when I can reopen the café?"

"No, but I'll ask him when I'm at the meeting," Chris promised and sat on the arm of the couch next to her and stroked her hair.

"Good, thank you, acuisle."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex nodded. They would have to hang around here until this DI got here then. If Gene needed her to stay then she wondered whether she could ask Rowan to hold onto Molly until they had finished talking to this DI.

But did Gene really need both her _and_ Ray there. He had two Detective Inspectors after all. Surely both of them needn't be present.

Team meeting at 2? Was her presence required at that too. She had cases to check on. She opened her mouth to ask when Bradley appeared at the doorway. She smiled at him and took in Genes body language and gruff attitude. She rolled her eyes and picked up the file he had left. She chewed her lip as she read it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bradley came back with a grumpy looking Gene Hunt behind him.

Shaz held up a hand to stop Bradley from saying anything as he came in with the Guv.

"Yes Mrs. Moore I understand that. Of course," she listened to the other woman carefully as she stood up and made her way over to the two men who had entered the room. "I'm glad. If you would just give me a moment."

She put a hand over the receiver and looked up at Gene.

"She's more than willing to cooperate. She's sending through some paper work for you to sign Guv. Then she will freeze the money once she's checked that everything is legit. She would like a quick word," she informed him and put the phone back to her ear.

"Mrs Moore? Yes. I'm handing you over now."

She held out the phone to Gene.

Gene frowned slightly and took the phone.

"Hunt. Right...the victim is Roxanne Mitchell the money belongs to her…..yes…..fine send that paperwork too and I'll see that Miss Mitchell gets it. Yes. Well of course if she shows up there demanding information about her money you should call the authorities. Right, yes and give them my name. Fine, yes, please contact DC Granger with any developments. Ta very much love, bye."

He hung up the phone.

"Right, good work Granger, Branning. Well done. We'll get her yet. Now, there is a team meeting at 2 so make sure you are there, Granger," he informed her and went back to Alex.

Shaz nodded and took the phone back off him. She watched him go and turned to Bradley.

"So we wait for the paperwork to be filled in and sent back then the money will be frozen so she can't use that account. Then we wait until she blows and we get her. I can't do any more on the tracking until she doesn't something more to disclose her exact location. She's being careful," she sighed. One slip up and she would know exactly where Glenda was. That was all she needed.

"We need her to leave Brazil," Bradley complained.

Shaz sighed, he was right. The Brazilian authorities wouldn't give Glenda up. But if she found out exactly where she was then she could track almost her every move more accurately.

"Well, I've done all I can do," he shrugged. He glanced around and moved closer to her and moved his mouth to her ear.

"Can I see you tonight?" he asked softly and caught her earlobe between his lips and then moved back.

Shaz felt her knees weaken as his lips touch her ear. She nodded.

"Where?"

He glanced around again and then slid a hand down her back.

"Can I come to yours?"

He caught her lips in a quick kiss.

Shaz followed his gaze, there was no one around. She placed a hand on his chest and the other on the arm that had her pressed nearer to him.

"Yes," she murmured softly.

He pulled her closer and kissed her again. He let her go regretfully and stepped away.

"Say 5?"

Shaz nodded and took her hands off him.

"I should be done by then, it depends on this meeting this afternoon. They can have a tendency to drag on a bit," she sighed.

"Okay, I'll see you then," he touched her cheek and then turned and left.

Shaz watched him go. She felt happier now she had something to look forward to. Shaz returned to her office. The stack of paperwork didn't look so daunting now.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I want you at this meeting. You've read the file? Good. Now, I know you are going to be mad as hell at me, but I do not want you out on the streets. More than that, I need you to coordinate here. The rest of the team will listen to you, they won't listen to Peterson. I'll be taking him with me since this was originally their case but they had to be involved in the Curtis business. I need you here to oversee so I would appreciate you not arguing. I'm telling you this now so you don't scream at me in the meeting," he explained in a tone of finality. "You can take the Quattro and pick up Molly after the meeting. I'll stay here and meet this DI, take him to the pub, get him settled for the couple days he'll be here."

Alex sat in shock for a moment. He was right, she was mad as hell! How dare he stop her from doing her job, what if they needed a negotiator? She was a bloody psychologist! That was her area of expertise! That's what she did best!

Appreciate her not arguing! She was sure as hell going to argue about this. She was not sitting here waiting while they went and had all the fun. Not a chance. She folded her arms across her chest and glared at him.

"I am NOT staying here while you and Ray and Chris go and have all the fun Guv! It's not going to happen!" she snarled at him trying to maintain some composure and not lose her rag at him just yet.

She knew they would end up shouting at each other eventually, he would go and get pissed and she would stew in her anger until he gave in. She was going out on the streets for this case. He was not going to stop her.

"Look, Bolly, these are drug dealers and they will have guns. I will not have you in the line of fire. Especially not when I need you here to coordinate more. I cannot have Shaz do it, we may have to send her to get more out of our informers, and she doesn't have the authority. I need someone I can trust to do this, Bolls. Ray cannot do this job, not like you can. It's not just about your safety, Alex; I need you to do this for me. I have to have someone here with authority that the other officers will listen to. Now quit complaining about not being out on the line and do the job I need you to do," he said, his tone still steely and even.

He needed her to oversee this. She was the only person he was willing to trust on this. He sighed.

"What about Molly? Do you expect her to stay home for two nights all on her own? This isn't going to be pretty Alex. Not only that, you need to think about the fact you might get sick at the wrong time. There's no telling when these villains will move. Your condition is a liability."

Alex rose from her position on the desk and shot him a look that showed her fury and marched to the door purposefully.

"Well if I'm such a liability you won't mind me going home will you!" she half shrieked at him. She didn't care who heard. Not any more.

She slammed her office door as hard as she could and she marched out of the station shooting a withering look at the Skip as she left, daring him to say something so she could yell at him. She took one look at his car, the big, shiny, red thing that he loved so much and repressed her desire to give it a good kick.

Liability! He thought this baby was a liability. She should have known it was too good to be true, he and Molly had taken the baby news so well, then he had proposed and she had been over the moon. Things like that just didn't happen. You didn't get what you wanted in this life. She held back her angry tears as she half ran to Rowan's house. She wouldn't go home, Gene would look for her there first when he decided he wanted to see her.

Alex angrily brushed away the tears that had made their way down her cheeks. She passed the pub and slowed her pace as she spotted the flat. She took some deep breaths.

Deep down she knew that he was right, the morning sickness was undesirable on a stakeout. It was noisy and messy. They didn't need unnecessary attention. She held a hand over her abdomen, did he mean it when he had told her he wanted this child, or had he been lying to keep her happy?

She climbed the steps and pressed the buzzer to Rowan's flat. She needed a friend right now, Ray was still on lunch break and from what she knew about his and Ronnie's relationship she didn't want to disturb them. Molly was with Rowan too.

She didn't want to be excluded just because she was pregnant. Gene had tried to tell her that he needed her to coordinate, however true that may be she had convinced herself that he was just targeting her as the weakest link. Shaz was probably getting to go, why couldn't she? Shaz was always the one who stayed behind! Alex immediately felt bad for thinking that. Shaz was now a DC, she had every right to go with them. But she was the DI. She had even more right to go.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly smiled and folded the tea towel she was using neatly and placed it back on the radiator to dry. She walked over and settled herself on the comfy chair near to the sofa Chris and Rowan had settled on. She eased her shoes off and drew her feet up underneath her.

Rowan leaned her head back on Chris' leg and sighed. She had a bad feeling about the meeting. She didn't want to be without him right now. She forced herself calm and shifted on the couch. She looped an arm around his leg and closed her eyes.

Chris looked down at Rowan worriedly. She looked worried. He wondered why. He stroked her hair and gazed blankly at the television.

Rowan's eyes flew open and she unwound her arm from Chris' leg and walked to the door. She glanced absently at her watch. It was too early for the guy picking up the food.

"Chris, see if I've missed a text," she hissed at him as she lifted the handset.

"Hello?"

Chris went and looked at her phone. "No."

Alex heard Rowan's voice through the plastic box attached to the wall next to the door. She sighed and leant against the wall of the building, the anger was still bubbling inside her.

"Rowan, can you let me in?" she asked softly trying to keep her anger from seeping into her voice.

"Sure, come in," Rowan said in surprise and hung up. "Am I in the 'Twilight Zone' or something?"

She looked at her watch and tapped it. She opened the door to the flat and shook her head.

Molly looked up as the buzzer went. She looked at Rowan and Chris, it didn't seem as though they were expecting anyone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene dropped his face in his hands. Bloody hormones! That had certainly backfired. He huffed out a breath. Perfect example right there. She could fly off at the slightest provocation. What if she took exception to something when things were critical? Someone could die. He looked at the time. He only had an hour till the meeting. He could not take the time to go after her. She likely needed to cool off without his ugly mug around anyway to provoke her.

He got up and went to his office and opened the drawer and gazed at the bottle of scotch he had there. He rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair and kicked the drawer shut. He went outside, ignoring the stares of the officers as he passed. He stood away from the door and lit up a cigarette then took out his flask and took a long pull from it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ryan started on his third drink. He couldn't get Stacey out of his head. He couldn't figure out why, especially since she kept pushing him away. He leaned on the bar and tried to make sense of it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex came into the flat, her anger at Gene was still potent. She held back a groan as she saw Ray coming out of his flat. She shot him a warning look. She wasn't in the mood to talk to him.

Ray spotted Alex walking into the building as he came out of the flat.

"You all right Drake?" he asked happily. He caught the stony expression on her face and bit back the words he intended to follow. He nodded at her and scurried from the flat. He knew that expression well, the whole of Fenchurch station did. She had clearly had another argument with the Guv. He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets as he made his way down the street.

Alex was grateful that Ray hadn't questioned her. She could tell by his face that he had worked it out. She reached Rowan's front door and knocked it gently. She gave her a pathetic excuse for a smile as she came inside and nodded at Chris as she closed her eyes to calm down.

Molly looked up in surprise as Alex came in. She sat up about to run to give her a hug but sank back into her seat when she saw her expression. She was angry. Really angry. Molly wondered what had happened but knew that a hug was not what she wanted or needed at the moment. She needed to calm down.

Molly wondered why she hadn't gone home. Why had she come to Rowan's flat? She turned around properly in her seat and gave Alex a searching look.

"What's happened Mum?" she asked quietly.

Alex looked at Molly. She shook her head. The tears were threatening her again.

Molly thought. She had been at work. Gene was at work. She hadn't gone home. Gene lived there and it was a long walk. She would have taken the car if she wanted to go there. Gene kept the keys with him all the time. It didn't take a genius.

"What did he do?" she asked trying to keep her voice level in front of Rowan and Chris.

Rowan looked at Alex steadily. She didn't think she'd ever seen Alex so upset. Not even the night she'd cried in the pub, the night she'd met her and Chris. She furrowed her brow and reached out and touched Alex's arm. Her eyes went wide and she gasped. Her aura was all over the place, she'd never seen anything like it. Or wait. She had. She focused harder and grabbed Alex's other hand.

"Chris, go, you'll be late for your meeting," she said, harsher than she'd intended. Chris nodded and hurriedly left, running to catch up with Ray.

"Alex, you have to calm down," Rowan said softly, an odd lilt to her voice. She clutched Alex's hands tightly. "Please, calm."

She caught Alex's gaze and held it.

"Deep breath….calm."

She stepped closer and let go Alex's hands and pulled her into a hug.


	43. Chapter 43

**We do not own Eastenders, Ashes to Ashes or Waterloo Road**

**Chapter 43**

Gene went into his office and got ready for the meeting. He sent DC Griffyths to get Shaz and gestured Peterson to sit down when he arrived.

"The DI from Sheffield will be here in a few hours. He'll be here a couple days to double check some details but he's pretty sure Curtis is the killer," he said absently. His mind was drifting to Alex and he needed to stop it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris caught up to Ray.

"Guess Drake had a fight with the Guv. She looked ready to kill," Chris commented.

Ray nodded soberly.

"She didn't look happy. Bet it was something huge. She never looks that furious" he said back "I'd hate to be the Guv when he gets home."

"Me and all," Chris agreed.

Ray checked his watch as he and Chris reached the station. He sighed as they passed the Skip.

"If the look on Drake's face is anything to go by, then the Guv is going to be in a foul mood," he grumbled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex allowed Rowan to hug her and buried her head into her friend's shoulder. She felt the tears start to fall. She didn't want to cry. She was angry! But his words had stung. She hadn't wanted a hug because she knew the second she was enveloped in someone's arms then she would let it all out.

Rowan took deep breaths as she moved to sit next to Alex on the couch. She looked at Molly.

"The anger doesn't help," she said softly. She turned back to Alex.

"So, you're pregnant, congratulations," Rowan said. She was glad she'd finally figured it out. "You have to think past the hormones now. You're a rational person, Alex," she coached softly.

Alex snorted. Congratulations? He had effectively told her that he didn't want their baby. A liability. And her 'condition'? She was pregnant, not ill!

Think rationally. Not that simple. Her whole concept of 'rational' had been overthrown by this fierce mix of emotions that were overwhelming her now.

Rowan took Alex's hand again and ignored sudden stab of jealousy. She blinked. Where had that come from? She needed to focus on Alex now.

Alex pulled away and felt another body clamped around her. She stroked Molly's hair and managed half a smile.

Molly took her mother's hand and ushered her onto the sofa. Alex would talk when she was ready to. Molly knew her mum. She sat next to her and grabbed a tissue from the box under the lamp. She handed it to Alex.

Alex took it and carefully dabbed at her eyes, willing herself to stop crying. She shut her eyes until her despair had ebbed away slightly, it was replaced by raw anger. She clenched her fists around the tissue she was still holding and scowled.

"Molly, can you get your mom a glass of water please?"

Molly scrambled off the sofa and went to the kitchen to do as she was told.

Alex looked at Rowan and sighed. She didn't want to push the anger down, it would only fester and stew. She didn't want that, she had learned with Pete that it was better to let it out and face the consequences rather than letting it turn into resentment. She didn't want to hate Gene. She loved him. Loved him? He thought she couldn't do her job.

Alex looked down at her hands that were twisting the tissue and tearing the weak fibres that held the flimsy material together.

"He thinks I'm a liability" she choked out quietly.

Molly returned with the glass for her mum and placed it on the coffee table. She looked at them both a decided that Alex may not want to talk with her there. She kissed her mother's damp cheek and retreated to the bathroom to give the two adults some privacy.

Rowan frowned.

"In what context?" Rowan asked. "What exactly did he say?"

There had to be more here.

Alex sighed and twisted the tissue. She traced her mind back to try and remember exactly what he had said. She knew he didn't want her in the firing line, that was because he was protective. But it had hurt her pride. So she had flipped.

"Your 'condition' makes you a liability!" she snarled out. "Condition referring to the fact that I'm pregnant! I'm only a month gone for heaven's sake! My waters are not going to break on the job. I'm not even showing yet," she vented with a glance at her stomach to check.

"He doesn't want me on this case," she sighed "it's my job to get inside these people's minds and how does he expect me to do a decent profile if I have nothing to go on. I need to see them and experience their behaviour and I can't do that from behind a desk!" she complained.

"What's involved? Are you sure he's not only thinking about your safety? Can you blame him?" Rowan wanted to know. Whatever this was Chris was going to be involved too. She couldn't help but be scared.

Rowan noticed the time. She was going to have to cancel the appointment. And her client would be here for the food soon.

Alex sighed and let go of her tissue and ran a hand through her hair.

"It's a drugs bust. Undercover stakeout. The result is huge if we get it. It's just getting the result that's the issue here. It's risky. No slip ups. Which is why I can't go. He doesn't want the pregnancy ruining everything. Then of course he's protective, too," she clenched her hand in her hair.

"But it's my job Rowan. I have every right to be there and help secure these criminals. That's what I'm paid to do! And he's not letting me do it!" she said and released her hand from her hair. It was beginning to hurt which mean that her brain was telling her she was gripping too tightly.

Alex muttered a hushed stream of profanities concerning her DCI under her breath. This wasn't fair. He wasn't the only one with an ego and pulling her out of this operation had put a huge dent in hers.

"Besides, there won't be any slip ups. The team is more than capable of getting these people before anything happens, yes there's a risk but that's what happens in this line of work. I'm not a liability!" she persisted.

"So, you didn't even go to the meeting to find out what's actually involved in this? You're hormonal now, what happens if you freak out at some crucial moment. I get he doesn't want you actually there, what does he want you doing? You have to calm down Alex, this isn't helping the baby. You use psychology all the time, how do you know he was trying to get you with some?"

Alex stared at her.

"He wants me to coordinate. Basically hear all the action and send it on to the other groups to keep them informed. He went on about my authority or something. I wasn't listening. Then used Molly against me and I lost it."

Alex leant her head forward and cradled her forehead in her hands. Her head was getting back to normal. Her anger had been slowly flowing away as she vented everything out to Rowan. She knew she shouldn't have flown off the handle, but she couldn't help it.

"Is there anyone else who could coordinate this? I'd say that's pretty important," Rowan said. She blindly texted Alyssa one single word "cancelsoz"

She kept quietly talking to Alex, getting her to calm down and try and think things through.

Alex sat back in the chair. Talking to Rowan had managed to calm her down immensely. What she wanted right now was Gene. She felt stupid. He had asked her to something for him and she had blown it out of proportion. She didn't blame him for trying to keep her safe. Now she looked at it from his point of view it all made sense. She smiled gratefully at Rowan. It seemed she had an ability to help whenever Alex got herself worked up. This was the second time she had cleared Alex's mind for her. Alex was really grateful to her.

She hugged her. "Thank you," she drew back and plunged the tissue into her pocket.

"I need to apologize to him," she murmured.

"Molls, you can come out now," she called out.

Molly emerged from the bathroom. She had heard snippets of their conversation when Alex's voice had got louder. She seemed calmer now.

She hugged her mum.

"Do you still need her help or are you finished with her for now?" Alex asked as she wrapped her arms around her little girl.

"You're welcome. That's what friends are for," Rowan smiled. "And yea, you probably should apologize."

"She's done. She was fantastic. She's going to be a great help when I get to open the cafe back up. I hope she enjoyed herself."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz looked up at Rhys as he poked his head around her door. She smiled at his message and looked at the paperwork still to do. She had made a good headway with it. Not nearly as much left to do. She dropped her pen and checked the time. She had 5 minutes yet. She read the report in front of her, making sure she had missed nothing.

Satisfied with her work, Shaz neatened the papers and rose. She walked to Gene's office and saw Peterson inside. She knocked gently to let them know she was there then stood quietly waiting for them to finish.

Shaz took her usual seat and shook her head.

Gene waved Shaz and Rhys into the office.

"Sit down, Chris and Ray here yet?" he looked at his watch. Not 2 yet.

"I haven't seen them yet. Guv. They're probably on their way now," she said. The look on his face wasn't good. She was sure the whole station had heard Alex yelling. She kept her mouth shut. It wasn't her place to bring it up.

Gene nodded and began to put the pictures up and make notes. This was Alex's job normally, but she'd left. Thank goodness everything was concise in the file. She was far better organized than he was.

Why couldn't she see what he was trying to point out? Why would she want to be on this stakeout? Not only was it going to be unpleasant but he didn't want her in the line of gunfire and he really didn't want her hormones to kick off like they just had. He was never going to make it through this.

He wondered if she'd have done better to stay away and let him self-destruct. He pushed it out of his mind. He had a case to work on and it was going to take all their concentration.

He looked up as Chris and Ray finally walked in.

"Hurry up and sit down, I have a lot to do and little time to do it," Gene said. He passed out the pictures and a couple sheets of paper and proceeded to explain what they were going to be doing for the next two to possibly three days.

"We will be in two teams, myself and Peterson will be the team covering this dealer," Gene pointed to one of the photos. "Chris, Ray, you will be on the other. We have to go in undercover, we will be dressed as scum basically. Homeless, drug addicts whatever. There will be a team in this hotel where they stay. It's nasty, even the vermin wouldn't be caught dead there. The rest of the time we will be in a rust bucket of an automobile. DCs Granger and Griffyths will make rounds to the snouts, we still don't know exactly when the deal will go down. So I need the pair of you mobile and giving regular updates. Drake will be here coordinating. Each team will have one of these phones. Granger, Griffyths, you will call Drake with your information and she will text it to each team. No talking. We need to take these villains down, the informant says the drugs they intend to sell are tainted. So, 9am tomorrow morning I want you here and ready to go."

He looked at the clock, pushing 5. That DI would be here soon.

"Right, you may go. See you tomorrow morning. Do not be late and be ready to get dirty."

He waved them out and dropped into his chair. He hoped Drake would be around to coordinate. He would have to put Shaz on it otherwise. He disliked Peterson's DS, so that wasn't an option. He couldn't even remember the man's name.

Ray looked at Chris. He didn't want to leave Ronnie. He had been reluctant to leave her just for these few hours. Now he had to wait at least 2 days before he could see her. He sighed heavily.

However, he had been itching for work to get a little more exciting. He supposed that was the silver lining. He got what he wanted but had to make a small sacrifice to get it. Judging by the expression on Gene's face there was going to be no arguing.

Shaz had read through the papers she had been given eagerly. This was why she had joined the police force. To do stuff like this. A drugs bust. Brilliant. She looked at Ray and Chris and saw their expressions, they both had people they loved that they would have to leave for the days they were doing this. Ronnie and Rowan would no doubt be sick with worry the whole time.

She followed the others out of their DCI's office. Ray caught her arm.

"What happened between the Guv and Drake. She had a face like thunder," he blurted out as the others past them to go about their duties.

Shaz sighed. "The Guv didn't yell so I didn't hear what he said to her. But DI Drake screamed loud enough for the whole station to hear. Something about her being a liability," she told him quietly. Everyone here had heard but they were still outside the Guv's office and she didn't think he would take to kindly to hearing them gossip about him.

Ray shook his head. No wonder she had looked so angry. DI Drake wasn't a liability. She was a bloody good copper. Ray supposed that the Guv didn't want her getting hurt on this op. It was the most dangerous thing they had done since Drake and the Guv had got together. It made sense.

"Cheers, Shaz."

Shaz merely nodded and picked her phone out of her pocket as it rang.

"Hello?" she answered it as she left Ray standing where they had been talking.

"Think I could have a quick beer at yours mate? If Drake is still in the flat, I don't want to be there, at least not without a beer in me," he grinned at Ray.

Ray nodded. He would have asked the same thing if his infuriated DI had turned up at his place.

"Sure thing," he said slapping Chris on the back lightly.

Chris nodded gratefully and walked along with Ray.

"I hope Rowan will be okay, she's still a bit shaky if I'm being honest," he said.

Ronnie heard the outer door open. It had to be Ray. She fluffed her hair and slid her feet into the shoes. She put her hands on the tie of the robe and waited. She heard the key in the lock watched the door open. She quickly untied the robe, dropped it and put her hands on her hips.

"Surprise," she said in a low sultry tone and smiled. The smiled dropped from her face and her expression changed to surprise and she blushed when she saw Chris was with him.

Chris' eyes went wide and he quickly coughed and turned around.

"Rain check on that beer mate," he said quickly and pulled the door shut. Wow. He headed upstairs and wondered if he could get Rowan to wear something like that.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bradley walked into the pub and saw Stacey sitting at the bar.

"Stace, what are you doing?" he asked, trying to simply sound interested than accusatory.

"Having a drink," she replied without looking at him.

"Stace, the baby…." He trailed off as she turned to him.

"Lemonade, Bradley, lemonade. Besides, I think you pretty much lost any right to question anything I do, don't you?"

"You're still my wife, Stace," he said in a low tone.

"Oh AM I?" she cried. "Well that's good to know. I'm still your wife. Is that why you're off shagging someone else?" she added, her voice getting louder. She was furious.

Bradley saw people turning to look.

"Stace, please can we go talk about this somewhere?"

"No, I don't want to go anywhere with you. I want to sit here and drink my lemonade and I want you to go AWAY!" she shrieked.

Bradley put a hand on her arm and she flung it away and slid from the barstool.

"Fine, I"LL go since you won't," she snapped.

"Calm down, Stacey, the baby….."

"Calm down?" she asked in a low tone. "Calm down?" she repeated, much louder. "You are taking the piss Bradley. I don't want to calm down," she shoved him. "I want to know how you think I'm even willing to talk to you when you've been off sleeping with someone else."

She pushed him again, people began backing out of the way but no one seemed willing to stop her.

"And why should you have any concern for this baby, Bradley?" she shouted as she pointed at her belly. "It's not like you're the father are you?"

Bradley blushed and put his hands palm out towards Stacey.

"Please, Stace, let's just go," he said quietly.

"Tell me who it is!" she screamed at him. "Tell you what, I'll do you a deal Bradley, you tell me who you've been shagging and I'll tell you who the father is."

Bradley stared at her helplessly.

"Not here, Stace," he repeated.

"I'll go first then shall I?"

Stacey turned from Bradley and faced the people in the pub, all of whom were now staring at them.

"Ryan Malloy is the father of this baby," she announced to everyone in the pub and whipped back around to face Bradley. "Not you," she snapped at him.

"I'm tired of lying Bradley. Clearly you aren't," she added, her tone low and frosty.

She stalked past him and slammed out the pub door. Bradley stared after her and ran his hands through his hair. He ignored the people arrayed behind him and walked out the door. He watched Stacey turn the corner and sighed. He knew he should go after her but there seemed little point. He pulled out his phone and called Shaz as he made his way to his father's house.

Janine had walked in the pub as Stacey made her big announcement and she walked over to Ryan.

"You," she said in a disgusted tone. "I guess you better go after her."

"Janine, it was before….I didn't know…."

"I don't care," Janine interrupted and smacked him, then turned and walked out. Ryan stood there uncertainly. Everyone was staring at him and he could hear the whispering starting already.

He rushed from the pub and started looking around for Stacey.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Stacey stormed blindly down the road. She slammed into the alleyway and slid to the ground with her back against the wall. She rubbed her wet face with her sleeve and sniffed.

Now they all knew. She was sure the talk was starting already. She didn't care. She wasn't going to stick around. She pushed herself up and then doubled over in pain. She cried out and gasped for air and put a hand on her belly. Oh no.

Ryan nearly ran past but heard the cry of pain and went into the alley.

"Stacey?"

He saw her doubled over and hurried to her.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up at him.

"Do I bloody look okay?" she nearly screamed.

"I'll call an ambulance," he said and pulled out his phone.

Ryan fussed over Stacey and tried to keep her calm until the ambulance arrived.

"Will you stop that?" she snapped.

"I'm trying to help," he told her defensively.

"Well, please Ryan, just back off all right?"

"I'm going to the hospital with you," he stated firmly. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

The ambulance finally pulled up and they got Stacey into it. Ryan climbed in next to her and took her hand.

"You'll be all right Stacey," he told her as they headed towards the hospital.

Ryan ran alongside as they wheeled Stacey to a birthing room. They got there and they fussed around her, hooking her up to an IV and a fetal monitor. The nurse looked at Stacey who was busily inhaling the gas.

"Is the father around?" the nurse asked her.

"Right here, I'm the father," Ryan said as he rushed over to the bed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack sat in the meeting, waiting for it to be over so he could see Alyssa.

Bradley went straight to Shaz' flat. He didn't care who saw. Stacey knew. They'd never patch things up now. He sighed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa picked up her phone and read Rowan's text. She sighed and wondered what had come up. She looked at her appointments diary. The last one was just before 4. Then she could leave. She was tempted to skip going home and rush straight to see Jack. But she had promised him food and he had asked for Rowan's. So she would bring him some of what she had made. She would get changed too. The evening would be warm if the day was anything to go by. She had a lovely summer dress she was dying to wear and the temperature of the day was perfect.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz had let Bradley know where she kept her spare key so he could get into her flat if he got there first. She decided that taking work home was going to be a good idea. She could do it in front of the TV. Even if she didn't get very much done it was still more than would get done rather than if it was just lying on her desk.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bradley sent a text off to Shaz to find out where she was and told her he was nearly at her flat.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene sat in his office and took a long pull of his flask. That DI should be here soon and then they'd be shot of that Curtis. He looked up as DC Griffyths knocked on the doorframe to the meeting room. Gene got up and walked over.

"Yes, Griffyths."

"That DI from Sheffield is here, Guv," Griffyths answered. He gestured the man in. Gene walked forward and held out his hand. "DCI Gene Hunt, welcome to Walford."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I did!" replied Molly eagerly. "Thank you."

She smiled at Rowan and allowed herself to be led out of the flat by Alex. Whatever Rowan had said to her she was now extremely distracted.

Alex waved at Rowan and called back another 'Thank you!' as she walked Molly to the door. They passed Chris on the way down and Alex gave him a smile as she ushered Molly out of the building.

"See you, Chris!" Molly called back over her shoulder.

Alex walked hurriedly, with Molly trying to keep up. She reached the police station and had answered most of Molly's questions. She gave the Skip a pleading look and received a weary nod from him. He would keep an eye on Molly.

She kissed her daughter's forehead "Anywhere but the cells," she whispered. Then gave her a smile and marched off towards Gene's office.

Molly sighed and watched her go. For some reason, she found it impossible to be angry at Gene after what her mum had told her. He was trying to keep her safe and for that Molly was appreciative.

Alex had slowed as she reached Gene's office. She peered inside cautiously. He was with someone. She sighed wondering how he was going to react at her coming back and knocked gently on his door

Gene looked up and felt relief wash over him at the sight of Alex. She'd come back and she looked calm. He smiled and waved her in.

"DI Alex Drake, this is DI Karl Potter from Sheffield. He's come to collect that scrote Curtis and put him away for a very long time," he told her.

"Yes, I think we're done here actually?" he looked at the DI who nodded. The man got up and left. Gene followed him and shut the door behind him then turned to Alex.

"All yours."

She nodded. Alex weighed her options and decided it best not go to him. She would stand her ground. She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," she said confidently. She took another breath

"I shouldn't have flown off the handle like that. I understand why you've made the decision that you made but it doesn't mean that I agree with it," she said frowning.

Gene walked over to her and sat on the desk next to her.

"Alex, this isn't just about keeping you out of the line of fire. I need someone I can trust here coordinating everything. You're going to be the only source of passing information. We're going undercover as drug addicts, homeless people. We'll be rotating the stakeouts between a rust bucket that could not be called a car and a hotel room that the roaches shun. It will be dirty and disgusting. Shaz and Griffyths will be making the rounds of all the snouts and calling in any leads they get, no matter how insignificant. I need you here to analyze and prioritize with your skills and text the relevant information along. Text only. No calls."

He slid a cell phone to her and pointed at the pictures.

"Those are the two we will be watching. They've got the drugs. We have to find out where the buy will take place and get them and the buyer. I need you to study every bit of information we have on those two and keep us posted on possible predictions of their behavior. You're the only one who can do this. I need you here," he stared into her eyes as he spoke.

He put his hand on her cheek and smiled.

"I don't mind if you overreact, you are sexy when you're angry, woman."

Alex managed a smiled. She placed her hand over his and pressed a soft lingering kiss on his palm.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into his hand.

She stepped closer to him and took her hand off his that still held her cheek and brushed his hair back. She stroked his chin.

"I'll do whatever you need me to do," she told him sincerely.

"Thank you Bolly," he stood up and folded her into his arms. "Let's get Molly and go home," he whispered into her ear and let her go. He left one arm around her waist and led her from his office and out to the car.

Alex leant into him gently as he guided her through the station. She smiled happily at Molly and tapped the girl's arm as they left.

"Come on Molls."

Molly looked up as Gene and Alex came into view. His arm was around her, she was still calm. Molly had heard no shouting. Alex was smiling. Molly relaxed. She liked Gene, he loved her mum and was trying to keep her from danger. That was good enough for Molly. She beamed at them and followed them happily into the Quattro.

Gene slid into the car and looked at Alex.

"Why don't we go somewhere special for dinner? Anywhere you want," he said. He reached over and squeezed her hand. He looked back at Molly.

"What do you think?"

Molly beamed. She loved restaurants. She didn't get to go to them very often. Her dad preferred to takeout and stay home to watch the TV with his curry on his lap. If he was drinking then the stains from the spices in the sauce got everywhere. She recalled a lovely yellow mark on the arm of his side of the sofa.

"Yes, please!"

Alex looked back at Molly and smiled at her daughter's expression. Luigi's couldn't really be counted as a restaurant. As much as she loved the little trattoria it was more of a haunt than anywhere special. She wondered what Molly would make of it though; she did rather miss the little Italian man.

She turned to Gene and smiled coyly.

"How about Luigi's?" she asked.

Molly looked up at Alex.

"What's Luigi's?" she asked.

Alex smiled.

"The little Italian restaurant I used to live above when we were working at Fenchurch. The whole of CID and usually the rest of the station used it as a substitute for a pub because there wasn't one close to the station," she told her.

A sudden thought occurred to Alex and she looked back at Gene.

"Did you ever pay that tab?" she asked him curiously.

Gene chuckled at Alex's suggestion.

"Right then, Luigi's it is," he boomed.

He frowned when she asked about the tab.

"Course I did, had to, he wouldn't give me those things you left in the flat until I did," he grinned at her and started the car and headed for Luigi's.

Alex laughed and watched the now familiar streets of Walford fade to be replaced by the even more familiar streets of Fenchurch. She did miss the old station and her little flat above Luigi's. But, now she had a family. It was a better deal she decided and covered her stomach protectively. It was becoming a habit whenever her thoughts drifted to the future or the baby. This child was going to be a part of their future. She smiled.

Alex's smile turned into a grin as the Quattro sped past the station and screeched to a stop in front of the small Italian restaurant. She couldn't help feeling a small pang of affection for it, she had had some very good times there, as well as some not quite so good ones. She unbuckled herself and climbed out.

"Welcome to Luigi's, Molls."

Molly looked at the little place. There were steps down to get inside. She looked up and saw darkened windows. She guessed it had been Alex's flat before she had moved to Walford.

Gene climbed out of the car and looked at the place. Seemed like forever since they'd all got together here after Alex had walked back into his life.

He idly wondered what Keats had made of the situation, Gene Hunt and his whole team going elsewhere. He grinned and walked around the car to offer Alex his arm.

Alex took his arm and slid her hand down it to clasp his. She was a little nervous. Molly took her other hand and she walked with them to the restaurant.

Alex and Gene led the way inside and Molly followed curiously behind them. Alex beamed at the place as the familiar smells and sights flooded her senses. The only thing missing was the rest of the team. She gave Luigi a small wave as he came over and spoke rapidly in fractured English, punctuating it every couple of words with a spurt of Italian.

Gene nodded along to Luigi's bluster and told the man what he wanted to eat. He looked at Alex and then glanced around the place.

Seemed empty without the others here somehow, but he didn't mind. He was here with his family.

Alex led Molly and Gene to their usual corner table and sat down in her normal spot opposite Gene. She shifted and dragged up a chair for Molly.

Luigi came over with their usual drinks and asked Molly what she wanted before hurrying to get it for her. Alex cast her eyes down the all too familiar menu. One thing was for sure, she would not be having the scallops. Not with pineapple rings. Not again.

Gene looked at her and took a drink from his pint.

"I reckon you won't even have to order. He always doted on you, he's probably making you something special," he grinned at her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray felt Chris leave rather than saw him go. He was completely absorbed in Ronnie. God she was gorgeous. His eyes trailed down her body, caressing every curve with longing and then trailed back up again to her rosy cheeks that mirrored her embarrassment. He was brought out of his trance by the door slamming and marched right up to her.

He stopped right in front of her and looked her up and down in a predatory fashion. Suddenly his hands were on her arse and she was pulled right up against him.

"I bloody love you!" he managed, it came out as a gruff whisper before he plundered her mouth hungrily with his own.

Ronnie shivered as she felt the familiar electricity racing over her flesh at the look in Ray's eyes. She drew in a breath sharply as he pulled her to him. She felt her heart beat faster at his words but his mouth was on hers before she could respond.

She kissed him back hungrily, winding her arms around his neck, glad he seemed to like his surprise.

Ray pulled back. He knew it was best to tell her first. He didn't want to spoil the moment but the longer he left it hanging the worse he would feel. He ran a finger down her nose and looked deep into her eyes.

"Ronnie. I'm going to be away for a couple of days." he told her regretfully. He would explain the risks of the operation if she asked but he didn't want to worry her unnecessarily.

He moved his hand to cup her face and felt that he could see the questions form in her mind.

"What? Why?"

She furrowed her brow as she looked at him. How was she supposed to deal with that? She slipped off the shoes and nudged them aside with her foot and waited.

Ray looked down at the ruby red heels and instantly recognized their height difference. He sighed and pulled her gently into a hug.

"There's a drugs bust. I've got to go undercover," he told her inhaling the fragrance of her hair. He rested his chin on top of her head and held her soft body close to his. He didn't want to leave her.

"2 days max. I promise," he reassured her.

Ronnie sighed. Two days. She didn't want him to go. She knew he had to. She leaned back and looked at him.

"Then I guess we better make the most of tonight," she said softly.

Ray smiled at her. He was grateful. She hadn't cried or made a scene. He wasn't sure he would have been able to cope well if she had.

"Yes, please," he said back softly and pressed his lips against her once more.

Ronnie bit back her emotions and lost herself in the kiss.

Ray let his hands roam her body, tracing the small amount of fabric that covered her.

He pulled back and held the tops of her arms to hold her still as he stepped backwards to get another look. A proper look.

He scrutinized her underwear slowly. His eyes returned to her face.

"You did this for me?" he asked disbelievingly

Ronnie stepped back and turned around very slowly.

"Of course," she replied and tilted her head. "Do you approve? I did tell you I had a surprise for you," she smiled coyly and spread her arms.

Ray grinned at her, he moved forward and caught her in his arms once more. He kissed her thoroughly then pulled back again, panting a little.

"I like your kind of surprises," he grinned down at her.

Ronnie ran a hand down his chest and then twined her fingers with his. She turned and headed towards the bedroom, pulling him along behind her.

Ray followed her willingly. A growl formed deep in his throat and he picked her up and carried her into their room, kicking the door shut behind him. Ray placed her on the bed and kicked off his shoes before climbing down next to her and kissing her intensely once more.

Ronnie shivered delightedly as she heard him growl and yelped in surprise as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

She focused solely on Ray. She didn't want to think about two days without him. Now she was really glad about running the club, she would work and work to keep her mind off him.

She reached out with her hand and tweaked his chin.

Ray caught her hand and grinned down at her. He leaned forward and kissed her once more. He looked down at her body and made up his mind.

Ronnie touched his face as he broke off the kiss and then relaxed on the pillows. She tucked her hands behind her head and watched him, fully intending to let him to whatever he wanted.

He unclipped the garter belt from her stockings and began to roll the first one down her right leg planting kisses along her flesh as the thin material was taken away.

He got the first stocking off and flung it out of the way. He repeated his actions with her other leg and threw away that stocking too.

Ray looked up at her face and crawled up her body, randomly planting kisses as he went.

Ronnie kept her eyes fixed on Ray, watching him avidly.

Undercover, on a drug bust. She pushed it to the back of her mind and put her attention back on Ray. Tonight would be about him and she would do her best not to show how worried she was.

Ray kissed his way along her collarbone and neck.

"Ronnie, as much as I love what you're wearing it's going to have to go," he told her as he reached her jawline.

Ronnie met his gaze and slightly smiled.

"I guess you better take care of that then," she encouraged him softly.

Ray grinned at her and quickly removed the skimpy underwear from her body.

He looked down her and kissed her deeply, he made his way down her body as one of his hands journeyed up.

Ronnie moaned under his attentions.

Ray looked up. He raised an eyebrow at her and stopped what he was doing with his mouth but letting his hand wander down her body, going lower and lower and he placed a finger inside her.

Ronnie slid her hands into his hair and gasped at his hand between her legs.

She slid her hands down and grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and began to pull it over his head.

Ray stopped what he was doing and helped her get him out of his shirt. He kissed her again then resumed what he was doing before she had decided to free herself, kissing her stomach as he did.

Ray moved himself back up her body and paid brief attention to her breast before he thrust into her gently. He moved his head higher and kissed her soundly and moved his head back down to lavish more attention onto her breasts with his mouth.

Ronnie sighed his name and slowly slid her legs around him. She wondered how she was going to get through three days without this as she trailed her fingers over his back and along his arms. She would miss his strong arms around her, the arms that made her feel so safe. She moaned and arched herself to meet him.

Ray called her name as he moved faster. His hands slid around her back to clutch her to him and then made their way to her arse; Ray pulled her close to him and moved deeper inside her.

Ronnie clung to him and moaned helplessly. Her harsh breathing became almost a howl as she went over the edge. She shuddered violently and cried out his name. She felt a tear slide down her cheek as she collapsed back on the pillows and tried to breathe.

Ray felt himself climax as she did and roared her name before he collapsed next to her. He wiped her damp cheek and pulled her into his arms.

"Don't cry Ronnie," he told her as he stroked her hair and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I'm going to miss you like crazy," he sighed.

Ronnie sniffed and pressed her face to his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried for you," she told him softly. She pressed herself close to him. She was hungry and she was sure he was too but she was unwilling to leave the circle of his arms at that moment.

"I'll miss you too," she said and clutched him tight. "I suppose I should get our dinner."

She looked up at him.

Ray nodded. He lifted her from the bed and set her on the floor. He picked up her dressing gown and handed it to her as he pulled his pants and trousers back on and grabbed his dressing gown too. There was no point getting dressed completely.

"So, what did you end up making?" he asked curiously, as his stomach complained and begged to be filled.

She pulled the dressing gown on and tied it loosely and she moved to the kitchen. She washed her hands and flicked water at him.

"I made what you asked for," she told him. She grabbed the potholders and pulled the plates from the oven and carefully flipped the foil from them. She sighed and turned to the refrigerator and grabbed out the bowl she'd put the gravy in and put it in the microwave. She leaned on the counter with her chin in her hand and idly lifted her foot and kicked at the floor as she waited. She moved her hand and tilted her head to look at him. She smiled as she saw him staring at the food.

"Can you pour me a glass of that red wine there," she gestured at the bottle near the refrigerator, her eyes fixed on the microwave. She took the bowl out when it was done and placed it next to his plate as she picked up her own. She grabbed out knives and forks and tucked them into her hand under the plate. She took the wine he handed her and kissed his arm as she moved past to sit at the table.

She sat down and picked idly at her food.

Ray beamed at the food as she put it on the table. He loved bangers and mash, and this looked delicious.

He obliged her request and poured a generous amount of wine into a wine glass and handed it to her. He picked up the knife and fork and dug into the mash as he added gravy to his dinner. He smiled up at her as he started to eat. She made a good mash. He registered the expression on her face.

"I'll be fine Ronnie. It's just a stakeout, don't worry," he smiled. "Besides Alex is coordinating and she's the best person to make sure we get the info we need. We've done this stuff before, it just takes time," he tried to reassure her. It was going to be hard enough being separated from her without knowing that she was worried about him. He didn't want her worrying.

Ronnie gave him a small smile and nodded. She pushed her worries to the back of her mind. Once he was gone, she'd worry all she wanted.

She gulped at her wine and tried to eat with something resembling relish. She found she'd lost her appetite and the food tasted like paste in her mouth. She forced herself to eat half of what was on her plate and then went and poured another glass of wine. She scraped her plate into the bin and rinsed it off; she'd do the washing up tomorrow. She drained the glass of wine and went and sit back down at the table. She crossed her legs, put her chin in her hand and watched him finish eating.

Ray finished his food greedily; he wondered why she wasn't hungry. A part of him guessed that it was because he was leaving her for a few days. She had said she wouldn't worry but he knew that she would. He moved his plate to join hers in the sink and came around her back. He leant down and kissed her neck.

"What's for pudding?" he asked her softly as he slipped his arms around her and hugged her from behind.

Ronnie leaned against him and ran her hands over his arms and then pressed her hands to his. She loved his hands.

She pointed at the cupboard where she'd hidden the brownies.

"The brownies are in there," she replied as she leaned her head back to look up at him.

Ray kissed her forehead and smiled down at her. He let go and moved towards the cupboard to retrieve the box he had been after earlier.

"I'd forgotten about these!" he said. Since lunch time he had had a lot on his mind. The drugs bust. Ronnie. Being undercover. Ronnie. Leaving her on her own. Missing her. In fact his thoughts all connected back to her in one way or another.

He dragged his seat around the table so he was sitting next to her and opened the box of brownies. If they didn't use plates then they saved on the washing up. He held out the box to offer her a brownie.

Ronnie followed him back to the table and sat down and watched him move his chair. She reached in and took out a brownie and broke it in half and handed half to him. She sat down and took a bite out of the other half. She'd probably eat all of them when he was gone.

She crossed her legs, and leaned her arm on her knee as she broke off pieces of the brownie and ate them. She idly brushed away the crumbs resolving to vacuum tomorrow.

Ray put the lid back on the box of brownies and pushed it into the centre of the table. They were too chocolaty to eat too many. And for now half of one would do. He ate it in two bites and looked at her. He waited for her to finish hers and lifted her from her seat and carried her into the bedroom. He sat her on the bed and pulled back the covers so she could get in.

Ray divested himself of his clothes and slipped in beside her, pulling the covers over them. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly to him, not wanting to let her go.

Ronnie tossed her robe aside and climbed in the bed. She sighed as he pulled her into his arms.

She pressed herself to him and held him close.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz read the text and quickened her pace. She wasn't far away. The bag with her work in was admittedly weighing her down quite a lot. She turned the corner to see him the other end of the road almost at her flat. She smiled and waved as she got there.

Bradley waved back as he saw Shaz approach and followed her into the flat. His head was all over the place. Stacey knew about the affair and Ryan was the father of her baby.

Shaz fished in her pocket and withdrew her house key and unlocked the door. She went inside, leaving it open for him as she went and dumped her paperwork on the kitchen table.

Bradley ran his hands through his hair and sat down on her couch and put his face in his hands. He drew in a startled breath and looked at her.

"Stacey," was all he could say. He hung his hands between his legs and looked at the floor.

"She knows. Not you exactly, but she knows I've had an affair, now everyone knows. She announced it in the pub," he said quietly and then looked up at her. "But that's not all. No, that's not the best bit. I know who the father of the baby is now. So does everyone else who was in the pub."

"Oh Bradley!" she said sympathetically. She reached out an arm and took one of his hands and squeezed gently and released the light pressure almost as soon as she had inflicted it.

"Are you absolutely sure that the baby's father is who she said it is. She's not just saying it to get at you?"

He looked at her.

"I knew I wasn't the baby's father when I married her. At the time, we thought it was Archie. He'd raped her. Turned out he had cancer and the treatments made him sterile. She announced that Ryan is the father. Janine's ex-boyfriend," he told her.

Shaz squeezed his hand. He must love her very much. She sighed. His life was messed. She blamed herself partly. Not because Stacey didn't understand him but because if she herself had kept her impulses hidden and not kissed him that night then this affair might not have happened.

The kettle boiled and she let go of his hand and stood. She made two cups of coffee and handed him one and sat down next to him.

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, I guess we'll be filing for divorce. Ryan heard that he's the father, so I think, I don't know what to think. I'm done with it."

Shaz sighed. He needed cheering up. She looked around for inspiration and her gaze fell on her DVDs. It was worth a try.

"What do you say to a takeout and a Doctor Who Marathon? It might take your mind off it for a bit?" she suggested. She didn't like seeing him upset.

Bradley nodded and managed a smile.

"That sounds great," he said and pulled her into a kiss. She was all the distraction he needed.

Shaz placed a hand on the back of his neck and broke the kiss. She kept her face close to his.

"How do you feel about Indian?" she asked him smiling

"Sounds fine," he smiled back at her. "Thank you, Shaz."

He liked her a great deal. Now he wouldn't have to hide it anymore. He was glad.

She smiled back at him and rose from the sofa.

"It's fine," she told him as she dug in the chest of drawers. She extracted a menu and passed it to him with the phone.

"You order, I pay," she told him.

She moved to her shelves and looked over her DVD collection. She picked out all her Doctor Who and Torchwood DVDs and went to put them on the table in from of where Bradley was sitting. She knelt on the floor and started arranging them in order of which series they were from.

Bradley pulled out his phone and called the place and ordered the food while he watched her busily sorting DVDs on the floor. Her shirt pulled up slightly on her lower back and he gazed at the exposed skin. He liked kissing her there.

Shaz finished sorting her DVDs shortly after he had hung up the phone. She smiled at him.

"Take your pick," she offered gesturing to the DVDs she had ordered depending on series and which doctors assistant was in the episode.

She left him looking at her collection and got a couple of beers from the fridge. She came back and placed one on the table for him as she opened hers.

Bradley reached over and pulled Shaz into a hug.

"Thank you for this Shaz," he said quietly. "Let me take you out sometime this week, on a date, wherever you want," he paused and glanced down at the DVDs, then looked back at her and grinned.

"Or we could go to Cardiff this weekend, if you're free."

Shaz looked up. Cardiff? Really? She beamed. Unless the drugs bust went awfully wrong she had no plans this weekend.

"Cardiff?" she asked, her eyes bright.

Bradley shrugged.

"Why not? I'd love to go back. It's only been, what, six months since I was last there. I think I remember where the best places to go are," he told her. He moved closer to her until they were nose to nose.

"We could have dinner in that restaurant from the 'Boom Town' episode, stay overnight, nice weekend away."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack propped his chin on his hand and tried to listen very hard to what his head of the maths department was saying. It was all white noise. He wanted to see Alyssa and yet he didn't. He was worried what she was planning to tell him. Women usually said things like that when things were going badly.

He'd thought they were going great. He was falling for her. There, he'd admitted it. He hadn't wanted to but now, faced with the prospect that he might not see her again he had to face it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan smiled delightedly and followed them to the door. She was relieved to see Chris coming up the stairs.

"Bye Molly, Ma'am," he called after Alex and Molly and wrapped Rowan in a hug as he came in the door. Rowan looked at him and felt dismay fill her again.

"What's going on?" she asked wearily.

"Stakeout. I'll be gone two days tops. Guv gave me these though," he held up the keys to the cafe. "You can officially re-open Wednesday after the place has been cleaned. I'll call the cleaners before I go and make sure they're still coming."

Rowan nodded and kept her expression neutral. She didn't want to sleep alone right now.

Chris pulled her closer. "Expect some screaming in a while," he told her with a chuckle. She gave him a confused look.

"I was going to have a beer with Ray, until he opened the door and there was Ronnie stood in the middle of the flat wearing next to nowt," he explained.

Rowan began to giggle. "So that was you slamming the door."

"Well, yea, thought I'd leave him to it. I don't suppose you might wear something like that for us sometime?"

"I suppose you could persuade me," she replied and kissed him.

Rowan leaned against Chris and tried to keep the unhappiness from her expression.

"We should have dinner," she said softly and turned towards the kitchen. There were plenty of pasties left over.

"Hey," Rowan said as she saw Alyssa rush by. "Do you want dinner?" she asked as she stepped towards the hall.

"We have chicken pasties I made earlier today," Rowan said.

Chris shook his head and laughed softly as he got out plates.

"I'm sorry I had to cancel. Alex had a bit of a crisis I had to help out. Maybe tomorrow before we go shopping," she said.

Alyssa left her door open a crack so she could still talk to Rowan as she changed. She slipped out of her work clothes and changed into the dress she had decided on earlier. She slipped on some flat sandals and emerged from her room.

"Don't worry about the appointment," she replied. If Rowan had things more important to do then she didn't mind, it was only a hair appointment.

She eyed the pasties.

"Do you mind if I box a few up and take them to the school. Jack asked for some of your cooking," she grinned back.

"Oh well, I feel very special then," Rowan grabbed out a container and put several in the box and handed it to Alyssa. Then she wrapped up a couple of brownies and handed her those too.

"Tell Jack I said hi. Oh, and look," she held up the keys to the cafe. "I re-open Wednesday."

Alyssa took the box from Rowan gratefully. Then smiled as she took the brownies too. She beamed at the news and gave her friend a hug.

"I'm happy for you," she said excitedly. She knew that Rowan loved the cafe and her job. "I miss your mochas," she said grinning.

Alyssa glanced down at her watch and grimaced. She was dying to see him. She smiled up at Rowan.

"I've got to go. He's gonna be hungry," she said.

Alyssa grabbed her bag and arranged the food inside it carefully. She hurried from the flat yelling her farewell to her flatmates as she left.

The bus ride to the school was far too slow for Alyssa's current impatience. But she would not risk driving herself.

She walked calmly into the school and navigated her way to his office. She had memorized the route from her last visit. The butterflies in her stomach seemed to get more and more restless with every step she took.

She smiled at Jack's secretary as she reached her desk. She didn't know whether Jack was still in the meeting so she felt it best to follow his instructions and enquire first.

Jack's secretary smiled. "You're Alyssa right? Go on in."

Jack looked up as the door opened and could not contain his smile when he saw Alyssa. Everyone was already unwrapping their fish and chips. He stood up and grabbed a chair for her and brought it over next to where he was sitting and waved her to sit down.

Alyssa smiled at Jack and went to sit down next to him in the seat he had pulled up for her. She was a little nervous about the other people in the room but she didn't show it. They hadn't finished their meeting. She felt uneasy about intruding. Alyssa relaxed as she felt his presence in the seat next to her. She looked around at the food everyone had and pulled out the box Rowan had given her.

"Rowan made these. She says 'Hi,'" she told him as she opened the box for him to see.

She picked a pasty out and started to eat it as she looked around at the other people in the room.

Jack smiled smugly and gladly took one of the delicious looking pasties. He handed her a napkin and started eating. The others started up their casual conversations again, men and women alike glancing at Alyssa.

Jack ate and kept looking at Alyssa. Was she really going to chuck him? He didn't want that. He didn't want that at all.

Alyssa listened idly to the various conversations drifting around the room, contributing every so often and smiling politely at anyone who made eye contact with her. She was acutely aware that Jack's eyes hadn't left her since she had sat down. She finished her pasty and looked up at him, she gave him a dazzling smile.

"Are you just going to stare at me?" she asked him smiling widely. She wanted to tell him now, but she didn't want to do it in front of all these people she barely knew. She searched his face and saw something flicker in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked so only he could hear her, her voice patterned with concern.

Jack grinned at her and tapped the box.

"Almost gone," he said and winked at her as he slowly drew one of the last two from the box. He slid his foot up the back of her leg and then put it back on the floor. The other staff members finished their food and began to drift out, some going home and some going to a nearby pub.

Alyssa nodded and tensed slightly as she felt his foot on her leg. She wanted him to do a lot more to her than stroke her leg. She put her hands under the table and pretended to smooth the skirt of her dress. She brought one hand back up and into sight as she picked up the remains of her pasty. Her other hand began tracing patterns through the material of his trousers on his upper thigh.

She smiled at his colleagues as they all trailed out. As the door shut behind the last one she couldn't contain herself anymore and twisted in her seat and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him.

She pulled away slightly breathless.

"I've been wanting to do that for most of the day," she told him keeping her arms clasped behind his head as she gazed into his eyes.

Jack's eyes widened at her hand on his leg and was even more surprised when she leapt on him and kissed him.

He smiled at her comment.

"Do you hear me complaining?" he asked her and pulled her onto his lap. "I didn't think you'd ever get here."

Alyssa smiled at him and adjusted her position until she had settled herself happily on his lap. Today had certainly dragged on, and on, and on. She played with the hair at his nape and traced his face with her eyes.

"You know I needed to tell you something that I couldn't do over the phone?" she questioned and waited until he had nodded his confirmation of her words before continuing.

"Would you like to know what it is?" she asked him anxiously. She hoped he would say yes. If he said no she would tell him anyway.

He tightened his arms around her and looked up at her.

"I have to admit I'm dying of curiosity," he told her.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan said goodbye to Alyssa and looked at Chris. She warmed up their dinner and then curled up with him on the couch. She intended to be as close to him as possible before he left.

Chris slid an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. He knew being gone was going to be hard on her. She was still having nightmares.

Rowan ignored the plates on the coffee table and huddled up to Chris on the couch. She wished desperately they could do more than cuddle.

She pulled herself up and kissed him.

"Can we just go to bed now?" she asked him. "I want to just concentrate on you."

He nodded and switched off the TV and then took the plates to the kitchen before following her to the bedroom. She changed into the long shirt she liked to sleep in and climbed into bed.

Chris joined her shortly afterwards and wrapped her in his arms.


	44. Chapter 44

**We do not own Eastenders, Ashes to Ashes or Waterloo Road**

**Chapter 44**

Shaz nodded.

"You don't have to try to convince me, you had me at Cardiff," she smiled at him. She leaned in further and kissed him.

She looked back over at the DVDs.

"Where do you want to start?"

Bradley chuckled and picked up one of the boxes without looking and handed it to her.

"Should we go get the food now?"

Shaz nodded. She checked her watch, to walk to the Indian restaurant wouldn't take too long and by then the food should be ready.

"Let's go," she smiled and grabbed her coat.

Bradley nodded and got up and followed her out. He slung an arm around her as they walked. What did it matter now if anybody saw? He really didn't care.

Shaz was silently pleased that he had his arm around her in public. But uncomfortable too, she had got used to sneaking around and not telling anyone, she looked up at his face.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure about what?" he asked her, slightly confused.

Shaz shook her head. It didn't matter, they were nearing the Indian anyway. She casually left his partial embrace as she darted into the restaurant ahead of him. She gave the information that Bradley had told the man on the phone and took a seat and a handful of the Bombay mix as she waited for their food.

Shaz listened to him intently while she nibbled on the spicy Bombay mix that she cradled in her hand, her other hand replenishing her handful every so often.

Bradley was excited at the idea of going to Cardiff with Shaz. It would certainly be a great deal of fun with her there.

He looked up as they called that his food was ready and stood up to get it.

Shaz tipped the remaining Bombay mix that was in her cupped hand into her mouth. She stood and paid the waiter and left the restaurant with Bradley.

Bradley talked on as they walked back to her flat, gently swinging the bags as he walked.

"I'll have to check tomorrow and see if Ricky got my car fixed yet," he commented as they went into her flat.

Shaz took the bags from him and switched on the hob so she could warm up the food before they ate it. She placed the containers on the hot rings and waited for the curry to start to bubble.

"He's had it for weeks now. Surely he must be finished?" she said thoughtfully. She couldn't remember exactly what had been wrong with Bradley's car.

"Well, he offered to fix it at no charge but he's been a bit busy. I didn't really need it so I haven't pushed him about it," he grinned at her. "If it's not fixed I'll arrange to take one of the cars from the lot. Dad owes me," he explained, his tone going slightly frosty as he mentioned his father.

Shaz fixed their food onto plates and got a separate one for the naan. She placed her plate on the coffee table with the cutlery and picked up the DVD he had chosen earlier. She knelt in front of the TV and fiddled around with the DVD player as she inserted the disc.

"Why does he owe you?"

"I work there," he said, unwilling to tell her the real reason. He admired the view of her backside as she got the DVD started and picked up his plate as she came back around to sit on the couch. He smiled and took a bite of his food.

Shaz pressed play and set the DVD up. She sat back on the sofa and picked up her plate onto her knees. She tucked into her curry as the episode he had chosen began.

Bradley worked his way through the food, only paying half attention to the show.

Shaz recited almost every word in her head as she watched the program. She finished the curry and moved her empty plate onto the table and tucked her legs up underneath her as she leant back into the sofa.

Bradley glanced over at her as she curled up on the other side of the couch. He leaned back against the arm of the couch, balling up his jacket to use as a pillow and tapped her with his foot. When she looked, he patted himself on the chest and held out an arm to her.

Shaz rolled her eyes at him but crawled up the couch and into his arms. She let out a contented sigh as she let herself fall against his broad chest and felt his arm close around her shoulders. Her head rested near his shoulder as she turned her gaze back to the TV as the sound of the TARDIS appearing caught her attention.

Bradley slid his other arm around Shaz and sighed. He turned his attention to the show, marvelling at the novelty of not watching it alone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex smiled at him.

"It wouldn't surprise me," she said with a small shrug.

Luigi had done it before and it was very likely he was doing it now.

Molly picked up her menu and stared at the options. From the babbling Luigi had done when they came in it was obvious that he had been encouraging Gene and her mum to get together for ages. He had instantly made the link between her and Alex too. She settled on lasagne.

Gene leaned back in his chair and let his gaze wander again and then returned it to Alex.

"Should we have a party here do you think?" he asked her and tapped the ring on her finger.

Alex looked down at the piece of jewellery fondly and smiled. Luigi hadn't noticed it yet. That had surprised her. Normally the little man noticed everything.

"I think so. This place is like a second home," she said. She liked the Queen Vic, but this place was closer to her heart. She loved Luigi's and all the memories it held.

Gene began to tap his fingers impatiently, he was hungry.

"Hopefully, this business won't take more than two or three days. Oh, I gave Chris the keys to the cafe to give back to Rowan," he couldn't remember if he'd told her already. Too much drama, he sighed.

Alex looked up at him and smiled, she was going to miss him while he was doing the stakeout, she had to collaborate by text as well so wouldn't get to hear his voice.

"Rowan's going to be happy then, the smells in her flat were amazing today" she hadn't told Gene where she had disappeared to when she had stormed out, but seeing as she had turned up with Molly it didn't take a genius to work it out.

She looked up at Luigi as he came to take their orders and waved at Alex to stop her speaking saying he had already started on something special for her to have.

Gene nodded.

"I imagine they were. Oh, and when she starts working," he said with a gesture at Molly, "don't forget we'll have to work out how much rent to charge her," he teased and winked at Molly behind Alex's back.

Alex smiled over her wine glass at him and grinned at Molly.

Molly folded her arms in a mock strop but smiled at him when he winked. No way was she paying rent. Not a chance. She would help with the baby and do whatever housework she was asked to so that Alex didn't have to do everything but she was not paying to live in her own home, not yet.

Alex shook her head.

"You always were horrible to him" she observed, a noise from the bar attracted her attention and she saw Luigi returning with their food. Molly's lasagne was placed in front of her and she gave the Italian a smile as she tucked into it.

Alex gave Gene a triumphant look as she tucked into her meal.

Gene thanked Luigi and started eating. He worked through his meal enough to stop his stomach complaining and then got up and went to talk to Luigi about the possibility of a party. The man was of course delighted to do anything for Alex.

Alex watched Luigi nod frantically and heard him let loose some more Italian garble. She picked up a few words and smiled. If the nod hadn't been a giveaway then she knew that Luigi was more than happy to let them have their party here. She smiled at Molly.

"Well, Molls, looks like the next time we come here we will be partying!" she said excitedly as she finished her pasta.

Molly smiled. She had finally decided on her outfit for Friday. She was looking forward to it. And now her mum and Gene were going to have a party, too. She grinned over at Gene happily.

Gene walked back over to the table, smiling smugly as he sat back down. He could tell by Alex's face she knew Luigi had agreed to the party.

"Looks like you better get a guest list made up Bolly," he said to her as he picked up his fork. "Oh, and tell him when you want it," he added and applied himself to his food again.

Alex nodded. She knew it wouldn't be this week. Gene would be tired after they finished the drugs bust and Molly already had a party on Friday. She would work on the guest list this week and decide on the day she wanted it. She wondered whether Luigi would be offended if she asked Rowan to do the food. She had a feeling that although Italian food was her favourite not everyone would want to be eating it. Besides it wasn't really finger food.

Gene finished his dinner and went to pay the bill.

"Are we ready to go?" he asked.

Molly took the hint and stood up after draining her drink.

Alex looked at him and didn't move.

"You actually paid for it! I was expecting you to put it on the tab!" she teased feigning surprise.

"Course I paid for it," he stated, then held out his arm to her. "I'll put the party on the tab," he added in a low tone and grinned.

Alex took his hand and stood. She waved at Luigi as Gene took her and Molly outside. Molly got back into the car, she favoured the seat behind Alex's because Alex couldn't see what she was doing, or when she pulled faces behind her mum's back, she knew Gene did but she also knew he smiled when she did it.

Alex stopped Gene from getting in the car.

"You will be careful won't you? On the drugs bust. Normally I'm there to keep an eye on you," she sighed. "Don't do anything stupid."

Gene kissed her hard and looked at her.

"How can I do anything stupid when you'll be monitoring me the whole time, telling me what to do? I'll be better protected than a virgin in a chastity belt," he cracked and kissed her again. "Now let's go home woman so you can show me how much you're going to miss me."

He shifted slightly and ran a hand down her back and pressed her to him. "I certainly want to show you how much I'm going to miss you," he breathed in her ear.

Alex shivered. She pulled back as far as she could without breaking his hold on her and smiled coyly.

"I think, that as this is a police matter, that we can justify speeding" she told him slowly and slipped from being pressed tightly against him and into the Quattro.

He snorted a laugh at her comment. Justify speeding.

"Let's go," he said with a devilish grin and spun the keys on his finger as he slid into the car and started it up. He chuckled as he floored the gas and the car leapt onto the street and swung around the corner towards home.

Alex got out of the car and threw Molly her keys so she could open up.

She followed her as she dashed up the steps and looked at her watch. It was getting late.

Molly handed her mum her keys and kicked off her shoes. She yawned. It had been a busy day. Extremely fun and interesting, but busy nonetheless.

She saw the expression on Alex's face and guessed what was coming next, she cut across her mum as she opened her mouth.

"I was going anyway," she said cheekily and went to hug Alex.

She let go and walked to give Gene a hug as he came inside.

"Night," she said as she retreated to her room.

"Goodnight Molly," Alex called after her, smiling at her daughter's cheek, it never failed to amuse her and although she knew she should do something to prevent it she couldn't bring herself to.

"Good night," Gene called after her, still surprised by her hugs.

He locked the door to the flat and then looked at Alex.

"I believe we have some unfinished business, DI Drake," he said to her as he hung up his coat.

He took two long strides towards her and lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Alyssa moved her hand around to run her fingers slowly down his cheek while her other one stayed around his shoulders.

"Well, this morning after you left I realised something" she told him.

Alyssa cupped his cheek and looked down into his eyes, she saw curiosity and a definitely a hint of worry. What did he think she was about to say? Alyssa took a deep breath and spoke quietly.

"I love you."

Jack's eyes widened in surprise at her words and he pulled her close and kissed her. He leaned his forehead against hers and stared into her big green eyes.

"I love you too," he whispered.

Alyssa felt the butterflies rise in her stomach. _He loved her too_. She beamed at him happily and moved her body closer to his. She sighed and looked up into his eyes too. The smile threatened to stretch her face and she knew her cheeks would ache later but she couldn't stop smiling. She felt so happy. She pulled away slightly**, **her expression becoming more serious.

"Don't say it unless you mean it Jack, please," she said quietly.

Jack took her face in his hands.

"How can I not mean it?" he said softly. "I can't help myself."

Alyssa took hold of his wrists gently with her hands and kissed him again.

"I don't know about you but I'm dying to try those brownies that Rowan made," she said with a big smile.

"In a minute, my mouth is busy," he said and kissed her again. He caught her up in his arms and deposited her on the couch then brought her the brownies and sat next to her. He gathered her into his arms again and relaxed against the arm of the couch.

Alyssa leant back into him and picked up one of the brownies, she twisted in his embrace and held the cake up to his mouth, the questioning look on her face coupled with a smile.

She smiled as she fed him his brownie then licked the crumbs off her fingers as she picked one up for herself. She liked this, he now knew exactly how she felt about him, and he felt the same. She was happy. She rested her head against his chest as she started eating the rich, chocolaty cake.

Jack shifted and held Alyssa tight. He'd have to get back to work soon, probably end up sleeping on this very couch. His eyes slowly closed as he reminded himself it was almost all over, then he'd have lots of time to devote to Alyssa. He smiled at the thought as he began to drift off.

Alyssa heard his breathing even out and recognised it. He was falling asleep. She looked at his desk. Paperwork. He must be exhausted. She didn't move or alert him to the fact that she knew he was gradually falling into unconsciousness. She kept munching on her brownie as she felt his chest rise and fall gently against her back.

Jack started awake and clutched at Alyssa to keep her from falling to the floor. Alyssa yelped as he nearly jolted her to the floor. She was grateful for him stopping her from falling.

He yawned hugely and shifted her slightly so he could sit up.

"Sorry, long day," he told her with a wry grin. He stood up and pulled her up with him. He kissed her and ran his hands down her arms and took her hands. "I have to get onto that paperwork," he sighed. "You can stay and talk to me if you want, I don't mind, or I can call you a taxi."

He slid a hand through her soft curls and patted her bottom before moving to sit at his desk again.

She stood for a moment. She had helped him with paperwork before, and his desk was a mess. She didn't want to leave him just yet, she didn't want to leave him at all! She knew she would have to at some point. She sighed. She wanted to stay but she didn't want to distract him from his work either. She wanted him to be finished with it as soon as possible for her own selfish reasons.

"If I stayed would I be too much of a distraction?" she asked as she made her way towards his desk.

Jack pointed at the chair across from his desk.

"I wouldn't have asked you to stay if I thought you would be too distracting," he grinned at her. "But you have to sit over there," he added. "I'm only human, and I have no desire to push my luck."

He gave her an amused look as he pulled a file in front of him and flipped it open.

Alyssa laughed and took the indicated seat opposite him. She looked around at the mass of jumbled paper.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked eyeing the mess.

He looked up from his rapid scribbling and eyed the paperwork scattered across his desk and slowly shook his head.

"No, I think everything is right where I need it," he replied and looked at her. Alyssa raised her eyebrows at him disbelievingly. She looked back pointedly at his desk and eyed the scattered paper again.

She looked back up at him and smiled.

"Organized mess?" she grinned.

He reached out and splayed his hands on the papers and grinned at her maniacally.

"Don't touch, no one shall know my secrets!" he warned and threw his head back and barked out a Mad Scientist laugh.

He looked back at her, mouth still agape.

Alyssa let her jaw drop and then let loose a hysterical laugh. She found she couldn't stop and clutched at her stomach as she tried to stop laughing. That reaction she had not expected! She doubled over and put her head between her knees, feeling a little dizzy she sat up and took deep breaths as the giggles subsided; she swiped at her eyes and removed the tears that had started. The grin left in place and small hiccuping laughs gradually leaving her.

Jack' eyes went wide, first glad she was laughing at his behavior but then worried when he saw her double over. He jumped up and went around the desk to her.

"Are you all right?" he asked as he gently pushed her hair back from her face. "Didn't mean to make you laugh yourself sick," he apologized and leaned down to look at her.

Alyssa saw his face appear in front of hers and the giggles died long enough for her to kiss him.

"Not sick. Just didn't expect," another laugh escaped her and she waved her hand at him to indicate his startling behaviour.

She took deep breaths and finally gained control again. She grinned up at him.

"You're a nutter!" she said shaking her head happily at him. She smiled at him fondly and ran a finger down his nose "But you're my nutter," she told him and kissed the tip of his nose as her finger reached it.

"Did you only just realize that?" he asked her in surprise. He touched his forehead. "I thought certainly I had it tattooed on my forehead." He shrugged and hunkered down next to her.

"I think I like being your nutter," he said. "Do I get a collar or something?" his smile broadened and he took her face in his hands and kissed her.

Alyssa smiled at him as he broke the kiss. She traced the word out on his forehead with her finger then looked back down into his eyes.

"Not a collar, maybe a novelty tie or custom made mug," she smiled.

"No, not the mug, anything but the mug," he joked and held out his hands in mock-surrender.

She looked at his desk and then back at him.

"It seems Jack, that I am a distraction. You've stopped working!" she pointed out with a grin.

She knew the best thing to do would be to leave, but she didn't want to leave him. But, if he finished his work sooner then she could spend more time with him when school broke without him having to do all the work he hadn't managed to do because she was there, being distracting!

He stood up and put his hands on his hips and looked at his desk when she pointed. He sniffed.

"Well, I guess I'll have to sack me, then," he sighed, and pulled her out of the chair and into his arms.

Alyssa sighed and wrapped her arms around him. She really wanted to stay.

She breathed in his musky scent as she pressed herself to him as close as she could and wondered idly what the time was; a glance out the window told her nothing, in the summer, time had a habit of evading you.

She caught sight of a clock over his shoulder and peered at it. It was getting late, and he still had so much to do. No matter how much she wanted to stay or how much he wanted her there, it was probably best if she left. Regretfully she tilted her head up and looked at him.

"I should go," she said sorrowfully.

Jack looked down at her and nodded. He glanced regretfully at the paperwork on his desk and then at her.

"Talk to you tomorrow? Tomorrow is no good but would you come by after Wednesday's meeting," he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I'll even promise to shag you on the couch if you like," he told her and grinned.

Alyssa smiled up at him then tilted her head and pulled him down to her.

She kissed him hard and slow, her kiss was full of promise.

She released him and loosened her grip on him too.

Jack found himself made quite breathless by her kiss. He cleared his throat and shook his head slightly to clear it.

"I love you, Jack," she told him again. She found she quite liked telling him how she felt about him. It gave her a warm fuzzy, ecstatic feeling inside that he felt the same way about her.

"I love you, too," he said and grabbed her back and kissed her again quickly.

She let go of him completely and moved away to retrieve her bag.

"I'll speak to you tomorrow, then?" she confirmed as she stood next to the sofa where her bag had ended up.

He nodded at her question.

"I'll call as soon as I'm free," he promised.

Alyssa nodded. She could live with that. She blew him a kiss as she left his office and shut his door behind her. Alyssa pulled out her phone and dialled Charlie's number, hoping he was still working. To her relief he was and agreed to pick her up 5 minutes. It wasn't a long drive back but she didn't fancy walking.

She looked up at the school as she reached the gates, it was starting to get dark and she saw that Jack's office was the only room with any lights on, she kept her gaze on it and caught a fleeting glimpse of his figure before she heard a car. Alyssa waved at Charlie as he got close and climbed into the cab.

She paid him when she got out and quickly ran inside. The temperature was starting to drop and she hadn't bought a jacket with her. She sighed and welcomed the heat as she got inside, she could hear a little noise coming from Ray and Ronnie's flat and she smiled wryly as she ascended the stairs to her home. Alyssa quietly unlocked the door and was glad she was wearing flats, it meant she didn't have to remove them so as not to disturb her sleeping friends. She tiptoed to the kitchen and placed the Tupperware Rowan had given her on the side and then retreated to her room, ready for bed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After much screaming and swearing and crying, Stacey finally gave birth to a boy. She named him Sean.

Ryan sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at Stacey. She smiled back and reluctantly handed him the baby. He stood up and walked around the room with the infant, looking him over in awe.

"Hey, I'm your dad," he whispered to the tiny bundle in his arms. He walked back to the bed and handed the baby back to Stacey as he sat back down.

"Anything you want me to do, let me know," he told her and stroked her hair.

"Thanks Ryan," she whispered. Her marriage was in bits, she would need help from somewhere. Besides, Ryan was the father. Maybe what had happened was for the best, she mused.

She drew the baby close and kissed his forehead and slowly closed her eyes.

Ryan put the baby back in the cot and sat down by Stacey again. He gently stroked the hair back from her face and watched her fall asleep, then looked back over at the baby. His son. He didn't mind she'd named him after her brother. His eyes widened suddenly. Whitney! He'd have to make sure he told her before she found out from someone else. He flipped open his phone and stepped into the hall and spoke softly to Whitney, telling his shocked sister his news.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan sat bolt upright stifling a scream. She looked around, her breathing heavy, she glanced at Chris. She could have sworn she'd screamed as she'd bolted up from the nightmare. She calmed herself and closed her eyes and realized the screaming had come from downstairs. She sighed in relief and pulled herself from the bed.

She went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She knew the nightmares were a normal part of what she would have to deal with; she couldn't expect the only injuries to be physical. She wondered how long they would last. She scraped her hands through her hair and looked through the doorway at the clock in her room.

They'd gone to bed earlier than she'd thought. She hadn't meant to fall asleep so quickly, but Chris' presence was so calming she hadn't been able to help it. She wondered how bad the nightmares would be without him next to her. She applied more of the poultice to the bruised side of her face and loosely draped a bandage around her head and pinned it to keep the stuff from rubbing off on her pillow, or on Chris.

She went back and eased herself back into the bed. She pressed herself to Chris and slowly drifted off to sleep again.

Rowan jolted herself awake before dawn. She looked at the clock and sighed. She cuddled up to Chris, unwilling to get out of bed at that moment.

Chris stirred and opened his eyes. He smiled and gave her a squeeze.

"What time do you have to leave?"

"Well, we have to be at the station by 9," he replied.

She nodded. She pulled the loose bandage off and laid it on the bedside table.

"It looks a lot better," Chris said as he reached up and stroked her face.

"It still aches a bit," she said. She leaned over and kissed him.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"Whatever you want to make us."

Rowan rolled her eyes. "Behave."

He reached up and kissed her again. "I'd rather misbehave with you, love."

"Well, so would I but sadly that's at least a week or so away," she told him. She had no intention of waiting two whole weeks.

She climbed out of bed.

"You need the shower?"

"Actually no, Guv is going to have us get dirty so can't see the point."

"Oh right," she nodded. "I'm going to go see what I can put together for breakfast," she said and went to the kitchen.

She pulled out eggs and bacon out and started the coffee going. She fixed up the food for herself and Chris and carried it into the bedroom. She cuddled up next to him on the bed as they ate.

"You'll be careful right?"

"Yes, I promise I'll be careful, Ro."

She leaned against him and sighed. He slid his arm around her and kissed her.

"I won't half miss you."

"I won't half miss you, too."

She sniffed and leaned against him again as he held her.

"You won't be here when I re-open the cafe," she remarked sadly.

"I know love, but I'll see when I get back and you can show off the new clothes you bought and all," he told her. "It's nearly 7, I should wake Alyssa."

"Right," he said gently and got up, "I should get dressed."

"No," she pushed him back down. "I'll be right back."

She fixed up Alyssa's coffee and put it in the usual place and knocked at the door.

"Coffee at 7 o'clock," she announced and went back in to her room and shut the door.

She climbed back onto the bed and pressed herself close to Chris. "There are some things I can do," Rowan said with a smile as she kissed him hard.

She worked her way down his body and put her mouth to work with great effect.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie started awake and knocked the alarm clock off the table. She rubbed her face and sighed. Her throat was still a bit sore, so was her body. She couldn't figure out still how Ray affected her the way he did. Was it because she loved him? She couldn't remember ever being with any man the way she was with him. She gently kissed his shoulder and slid from the bed to put the kettle on. She didn't want him to go, but she was not going to make him late.

That wouldn't be fair of her. She was terrified. Drug dealers meant guns. He could be hurt or killed. She pushed the thought away as she switched the kettle on. She went and stood in the doorway of the bedroom and watched him. It was the trust she realized.

He believed in her and trusted her like no one ever had, not even her family. It came to her that that trust and her ability to be who she was deep down, that had to be it. He was reaching down inside her and pulling her out of the darkness. She ran and leapt onto the bed and flopped across him. She gently stroked the slope of his nose and then kissed him.

"Morning," she said softly.

Ray awoke to the sudden weight on top of him, he felt someone kissing him and kissed back as he recognized it was Ronnie. He wrapped her arms around her frame and pulled her close as he took charge of the kiss. He broke it and looked up at her grinning.

"Now that is they way to be woken up!" he smiled at her.

Ray twisted himself so she was back on the bed. He kissed the top of her head and let go so he could stretch.

"What time is it?" he asked her.

"Just after 7, I don't like that you have to go but I'm going to make sure you're on time," she told him as she pressed herself close to him and slid her arms around him to hold him tight.

Ray held her as tight as she was holding him. He tilted her head to look into her eyes.

"I don't want to leave you any more than you want me to go Ron, but I don't want you worrying either. I'm a pro!" he told her with a wry smile.

"I know," she said. "I'm trying not to."

She sighed. "We should get moving or we'll never get out of bed."

She gave him a quick kiss and then slid from the bed. She walked around the bed and grabbed her dressing gown and pulled it on as she walked to the kitchen to switch on the kettle. She grabbed out the cups and put them on the counter and then leaned on the counter, propped her head in her hand and stared at the kettle.

Ray watched her leave the bed reproachfully. He could quite happily just lie with her forever. Instead he heard the kettle start up. He swung his legs out and tore the covers off himself. He grabbed the tatty clothes he planned on wearing and followed her barefoot into the kitchen and reached for bread bin and pulled out a half eaten loaf. If they toasted it then it would be fine. He popped a couple of slices in and got busy pulling out jam and butter from the fridge. Ray withdrew two plates from the cupboard and looked at her.

She didn't look happy, what did he expect! He was going into a potentially dangerous situation where if he wasn't exceedingly careful he could get seriously injured. She was going to worry until he was back with her. He knew she would. It couldn't be helped. She had every right to worry about him. He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close and kissed her.

"What d'you want on your toast?" he asked her softly.

Ronnie stared blankly at the kettle, it was ready but she'd not moved. She jumped when Ray's arms went around her. She quickly swiped at her eyes and kissed him back.

"I'm not hungry right now, I'll eat later," she replied quietly as she leaned against him. She huffed out a breath and stepped from his arms to make the tea.

She turned back to him and handed him a cup. "I'm going to have a shower and walk with you," she told him. She touched his face and then headed out of the kitchen, slipping the dressing gown off her shoulders as she went.

Ray sipped his scalding hot tea as he admired her. She was distracted. He would have to ask Alex or someone to keep an eye on her for him.

Ray drank down half the tea and turned to the toaster and withdrew the toast from it. He buttered the slices, slapped them together like a sandwich and took a huge bite. He willed that the stakeout would be over and done with very soon.

Ronnie showered, wishing there was enough time for Ray to join her. She liked the idea of seeing him in the shower. She hurriedly pushed the thought to the back of her mind and finished. She dried off and tossed the wet towel on the bed and hurriedly grabbed jeans and a top and got dressed.

She came back into the kitchen and gazed at him as she finished her tea.

Ray knew she was watching him. He didn't mind. He seated himself at the table and ate his way through his breakfast. He looked up at her occasionally. The silence was unnerving but necessary. She was worried; he didn't want to leave her. Trying to tell each other anything else would be a blinding lie. He would never lie to her.

Ronnie moved and sat at the table and propped her chin in her hand and watched him. Her eyes traced his hands and arms and face. She stared at the mole at the base of his neck that she liked to kiss. She thought she should say something, but she couldn't. The one thing she wanted to say she would not utter. It was his job. He had to go; she had no right to ask him to stay, no matter how much she wanted him to. She glanced at the clock. They would have to leave soon.

Ray finished his toast and drained his tea. He followed her gaze and looked at the clock too. Too soon, far too soon. He stood and placed his used crockery on the counter and looked back at her. She looked forlorn. He knew she was probably trying to hide it.

He moved around the table and pulled her into a hug and led her to the sofa and sat her down with him. He wanted to hold her until it was time to leave. Just to have her in his arms. Like yesterday before he had to leave and find out about the new case.

Ronnie closed her eyes and leaned against Ray as he held her. She hoped he would stay safe and maybe he wouldn't be gone as long as the thought. She sighed and slid her fingers across his arms. She looked up at him and then kissed the side of his neck and put her head back on his chest.

Ray buried his face into her hair and pulled her onto his lap. His arms secured her in place. He breathed in the perfume that clung to her golden mane and sighed as he rested his cheek against it. A glance at the clock resigned him. He patted her arm.

"Time to go Ron," he whispered to her unwillingly.

Ronnie nodded and got up. She grabbed her keys and her phone and shoved them into her pocket. She opened the door and looked at Ray. She heard Rowan and Chris coming down the stairs and managed to smile and wave at them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ryan woke up aware of an ache in his neck. He sat up and realized he'd slept leaning over onto Stacey's bed while holding her hand. Not an ideal position for the neck. He rubbed his eyes and saw her laughing silently at him.

"I'll thank you not to laugh at me," he said in a slightly offended tone.

"Sorry, you just, I didn't expect you to sleep here. You have got to be in pain sleeping like that, so yea, it's a bit funny that you were too stupid to move," she shot back.

He nodded. "Yea s'pose so," he shrugged. "Last night was amazing, you were amazing," he added.

"Well thank you, I think. Don't suppose Bradley came by at all?"

Ryan shook his head.

"Just as well then," she said. "Can't believe I'm going to be divorced, again. I'm not getting married again after this, ever. No matter what," she stated emphatically.

Ryan nodded. "I agree, it's not worth it."

Stacey looked up as one of the nurses brought the baby in. Stacey smiled and picked him up and cuddled him.

Ryan put a hand on her arm. "I meant what I said, Stacey, you need anything you let me know. I'm here for you and him okay?"

Stacey looked at him and nodded. "Yea, course."

"I have to get to work. I'll stop in and see you later though okay."

Stacey smiled. "I'd like that."

He gave her hand another squeeze and then headed out. He was a father. He could hardly believe it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Alyssa stirred as she heard Rowan's usual knock on her door. 7 O'clock? She hoped Jack was up, if he wasn't he needed to move fast. She rolled over to check and saw the empty space, the covers were undisturbed and cold. He hadn't slept here. She sighed and fell back onto her pillows. She lifted the one he usually slept on and found a small trace of him on it. She inhaled and sighed again. He had promised to speak as soon as he was free. She just had to wait.

Alyssa dragged herself out of bed. She felt refreshed at any rate. She padded out in her jimmyjams and picked up her coffee as she made her way into the kitchen.

Rowan wasn't there, neither was Chris. That was odd. She brushed it off and contemplated what she wanted for breakfast. She spotted the box of muesli and poured herself a bowl. She switched on the radio as she ate so she wouldn't feel so alone.

Rowan came stumbling into the kitchen with her empty coffee cup while Chris got dressed. She saw Alyssa there eating and sat down.

"Sorry, I was going to cook for you, I thought you would shower first," Rowan apologized quietly. She got up and fixed herself another cup of coffee and sat back down again and propped her chin in her hand.

Chris finally emerged, dressed in old jeans and an old t-shirt. He flipped on the kettle so he could make a cup of tea and leaned against the counter while he waited.

"Morning," he greeted.

Alyssa shook her head and swallowed her mouthful happily. Sometimes a cooked breakfast could be too much. Today she was happy with muesli.

"Don't worry. How are you feeling, you look better," she smiled encouragingly.

She turned with a smile when Chris walked in and looked him up and down as her smiled faded, leaving a puzzled frown in its wake.

"Haven't you got work today?" she asked confused at his appearance.

"I'm feeling better, yea," Rowan nodded. "The stuff I use on bruises is working really well. Good thing since I can re-open the cafe tomorrow."

Rowan took another sip of her coffee.

Chris looked over at Alyssa's question.

"Yea, I'm gonna look worse in a few hours time. Be gone for a couple days, going undercover on a stakeout," he explained as he fixed his tea. He sat down at the table and squeezed Rowan's hand with his.

"Don't forget those cleaning people I hired will be at the cafe this morning and all. You'll need to let them in," he reminded.

Rowan nodded and held his hand and took another drink of her coffee.

Alyssa nodded and put another spoonful of cereal into her mouth. So that was why Rowan wasn't her usual cheery self. She was worried about Chris. Undercover operations were dangerous, everyone knew that. She needed Chris and he had to leave her. Alyssa looked up at Rowan and an idea came to her.

"When would you like to go shopping? I can't do Wednesday night, but otherwise I'm free," she said hopefully. Shopping should provide a distraction for Rowan temporarily while Chris was away and hopefully take her mind off him for a few hours.

"Tonight would be best for me. I have to reopen the café tomorrow so I'll likely be busy sorting that out the rest of the week," she gave a small smile. "Probably should do that hair appointment today, too."

She pulled a handful forward and looked at it critically.

"It's in a very sad state," she joked. "I'll get cleaned up and walk with you as far as the café," she said to Chris. He nodded and kissed her hand as she stood and headed for the bathroom. Chris scrubbed his face and drank his tea.

"I'll pencil you in and text you the free slots I've got," she replied with a smile at her. Rowan would need to keep busy.

Alyssa watched her go silently. Tonight. She could do that.

"Look after her for us would you?" Chris asked Alyssa softly. "She's still having nightmares."

She looked at Chris and her expression softened and became worried. She wouldn't let Rowan see how concerned about her she still was. She didn't want concern, Alyssa knew that. She nodded.

"I'll keep an eye on her. Don't worry, I'll make sure she's fine, I promise" she told him sincerely. Still having nightmares, Brian had damaged her emotionally as well as physically. No doubt she would keep reliving everything he did to her for a while. She may feel free, but he still had a hold over her.

Chris nodded and put a hand on Alyssa's shoulder as he walked to the sink. He pulled the bottle of pain medication they'd given Rowan at the hospital.

"I know she doesn't want to take them but if you're going to be out running around tonight, make sure she takes one. She's in more pain then she lets on," he paused to make sure the shower was still going.

"I know that she hasn't shown you what he did, but it wasn't pretty. Try to get her to talk about it. She won't talk to me, keeps changing the subject. She'll talk to you though."

He refilled the kettle and made another cup of tea.

Alyssa nodded and moved to the sink to put her empty bowl into the washing up bowl. She picked up the medication and looked at it. She would make sure Rowan was taking them. She didn't want her sister being in pain.

She looked up. Rowan had confided in her about Brian when she hadn't wanted to tell Chris. Talking about it would be painful but Alyssa would be strong for her. Like a rock.

She put a hand on Chris' arm.

"I'll look after her. Just worry about coming back in one piece," she told him. The last thing Rowan needed was Chris in hospital.

"I plan to, I just want to know she's looked after. I couldn't concentrate if I thought she was, well, anyway," he reached out impulsively and gave Alyssa a hug. He let go and patted her arm. "Thanks."

Alyssa instinctively hugged him back and nodded at him.

"Welcome," she mumbled as she went and got her coffee. She drained it in one and dumped it in the sink with her cereal bowl. She looked up and patted Rowan's shoulder as she passed her to get a shower. She would have to leave soon. Duty called.

He went to the bedroom to put his shoes on.

Rowan went in a short time later. Chris helped her get dressed and she shoved her hair into a hair clip and then went back into the kitchen and sat down to have another cup of coffee.

Rowan smiled as Alyssa passed and took another drink of her coffee. Chris came out of the bedroom and sat down.

"Don't be alone today," Chris said to her.

"Chris, don't," Rowan began.

"No, I'm not going to leave it this time," he leaned forward and took her face in his hands. "You need to talk to someone, if not me then Lyss. She doesn't know half of what happened and it's not my place to tell her, it's yours. Promise me," he fixed his eyes on hers. Rowan finally nodded.

"I promise."

He pulled her closer and kissed her deeply.

"We should leave soon," she reminded him breathlessly when he let her go.

Alyssa dressed for work and made sure that her phone was fully charged. She didn't want her battery failing while she was talking to Jack. She grabbed her stuff and went back to the kitchen. She spotted Rowan and Chris together and smiled as she went into the lounge. She found her shoes behind the sofa, somehow they seemed to be scattered around the flat in random places. She would have to do a sweep and find out which ones she was missing and then try to find them.

Rowan stood up and grabbed her bag then took Chris' hand as they headed for the door. She looked over at Alyssa as she put on her shoes.

"Any time for the hair appointment. Won't take long to let those cleaners in and I'll find out what time they think they'll be done. I'll see you later, Lyss," she said as she and Chris walked slowly out the door.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\

Whitney jumped up and got ready for the day and went looking for her brother. She wondered what she should do today since Bianca was going to work the stall since the café was still closed.

She wanted to go get something to wear Friday. She sent off a quick text asking Molly if she wanted to go shopping and hang out.

She found Ryan unlocking the door to the bookies and followed him in.

"So, you better spill."

Ryan told Whitney all that had happened in the pub the previous day and then finding Stacey in the alley and being there when the baby was born.

"Here look," he said and held up his phone and showed her a picture he'd took of the baby.

Whitney sent off another text to Molly.

"M an auntie!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex woke up and found herself staring at the bare chest of the Manc Lion. She smiled and rested her head against him while she moved her arms from being trapped between their bodies to being wrapped around him to. He was holding her tight; she couldn't move away from him if she tried to. She sighed and held him, she would miss him while he was away, not only that, she would be worried sick the whole time about not just Gene but Ray, Chris and Shaz as well. But mainly Gene.

Alex closed her eyes but knew she wouldn't be able to sleep again, not now she was awake. She stroked patterns on his back, exploring him even though she knew every contour on his body already.

Gene cracked open an eye and enjoyed the feel of Alex's hand on his back. He rolled over and pulled her into an embrace.

"So, today it begins. Let's hope it's over quickly," he said gruffly.

Alex snuggled up to him and let her nerves be soothed by his arms around her. She wished she could freeze time.

"Gene, will you promise me that you'll be careful?" she said in a tiny voice. She didn't want him getting hurt. She needed him.

"Oh, don't be like that Bolly, you know I'll be careful and if we need backup I'll make bloodydamn sure you know about it," he smiled at her and pulled her close. "Now, I'm gonna go get us a brew while you get a shower."

He planted a quick kiss on her cheek and hauled himself from the bed. He pulled on a battered pair of trousers and shirt and went to the kitchen.

Alex struggled out of bed and saw his retreating figure as he left their room. She sat on the side of the bed and waited. No flutter in her stomach, yet. She stood and peered around the bedroom door to see him in the kitchen.

"Will you get Molly up? She needs to get ready if she's working again today, especially if Rowan gets the cafe back tomorrow. She'll have loads to do," she smiled at him and darted into the bathroom and slipped in the shower.

Gene grunted in response and went and knocked on Molly's door.

"Your mum says it's time to get up," he called through the door at her.

Molly heard Gene's voice and mumbled that she was sleeping. She groaned when her phone went off and she look around for it. Typical! It was on the other side of the room plugged into the wall. Molly deliberately fell out of her bed and felt her way across the floor groggily. She wanted to sleep not wake up. She picked up her phone and sat down and crossed her legs.

She read Whitney's text and would have to ask her mum but she reckoned it would be fine. She sent back a yes and told her what time she expected to finish work. Molly dropped her phone back onto the carpet and stretched up to pull back the curtains. She squinted in the dazzling glare that filled her room.

Molly grabbed her dressing gown and shoved it on. She came out of her room and said a brief "morning" to Gene as she headed for the bathroom.

Alex emerged, fully dressed and ready to go. She had been sick as she stepped from the shower but the toilet was in bolting range so it hadn't been messy. She saw Molly's back as she retreated to her own bathroom and Alex went to the cupboard and pulled out some plates.

"Breakfast?"

Gene watched Molly go stomping by and then looked at Alex. He brightened at the idea of breakfast.

"Yea, go on then," he said as he handed her a cup of coffee.

Alex took a sip and opened the fridge. She dug out some sausages and heated up the frying pan. She got some fresh tomatoes too and a couple of eggs. She started the sausages in the pan then chopped the tomatoes in half and fried them too. She tipped them onto a plate and added the eggs to the pan to fry. The cooking gave her something to concentrate on.

She plated the food up and put the plate on the table for him with a knife and fork as she put some bread in the toaster. She kept some sausages back for Molly and stood against the counter sipping her coffee.

Gene rubbed his hands together excitedly and sat down to eat. He worked his way through the food quickly and drained his tea. He walked over to put his plate in the sink and folded her in his arms.

"Let's hope Shaz and Griffyths get good gossip from the snouts. The sooner we get this done with the happier I'll be. Make sure they know to come back to the station carefully after they've gathered information for the day."

Alex had made a sausage sandwich for Molly when she finished getting dressed. The girl had gone back to her room with wet hair and the hair dryer was easily heard coming from her room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bradley finally woke up to Doctor Who music playing over and over. He opened his eyes. The TV was still on, the DVD menu repeating it's images and music over and over. He looked at Shaz and kissed the top of her head. She was a warm, welcome weight on his chest and he held her close. After several minutes he finally patted her back.

"Shaz, we need to get up," he told her.

Shaz stirred and heard the music from the TV. She looked at it and reached down to her feet for the remote to switch it off. She stretched in his arms and looked at her watch.

Shaz sighed. Stakeout started today. She hadn't told him yet.

"Bradley, I'm not going to be around for the next few days" she said as she tried to sit up

Bradley looked at her.

"What's up? How come?"

Shaz shook her head smiling.

"It's nothing to worry about. There's a drugs bust going on this week and we've all been put undercover. It's only for a couple of days" she said with a shrug and stood up.

"Tea or coffee?" she asked as she made her way into the kitchen.

Bradley levered himself off the couch and followed her into the kitchen.

"Isn't that going to be dangerous?" he asked her.

Shaz nodded as she reached for a couple of mugs.

"Probably, drugs are always risky because people are so dependent on them and the dealers make a killing from the addicts. So you can end up with a pretty violent situation doing an op like this, but that's what makes it exciting."

She switched on the kettle and dumped a tea bag into her mug then gestured to the tea bags and coffee jar, willing him to make a choice.

"You'll be careful right?" he asked her, he was still a bit shocked by her bombshell. He grabbed her arms. "I fully intend on taking you to Cardiff this weekend, so you better be careful, Shazzer."

Shaz nodded.

"I'll be fine," she said nonchalantly.

He had used Shazzer, how did he know about her other nickname? Only Chris had ever used it though she had told Alex when they first met that Shaz or Shazzer was what she went by.

"Now, tea or coffee Bradley?" she persisted.

"Tea's fine, thanks," he replied. He still wasn't sure he could wrap his head around what she'd said.

Shaz dutifully made them both the beverages that they wanted and handed one to him as she sipped hers. She made a face and added sugar then took another sip. She hopped up and sat on the counter.

"So, what are you doing today?"

"Working at the car lot and being the subject of today's Square gossip," he told her in a wry tone. He glanced at his watch. "In fact, I should get going. I need to stop at home and talk to Dad."

Shaz smiled sympathetically at him and put down the mug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Try not to let the gossip get to you," she told him.

"I'll try but it has to be said my grandmother is the worst of them," he sighed and rolled his eyes. "I imagine she will quote at me extensively from the Bible," he added. He gave her a quick kiss.

"Call me when you can," he said. He squeezed her hand and left. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he headed back to the Square and did his best to ignore the stares as he walked home.

Shaz watched him leave and drained her tea then went to get dressed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly read Whitney's text as she dried her hair. She sent one back.

"When! Hus da mum?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex pulled back from the hug slightly and poked him playfully in the chest.

"I know how to do my job Gene!" she huffed and then leant up to kiss him.

"Let's hope the snouts are willing to divulge the information they know," she murmured against his mouth as she broke the kiss.

"I know you know how to do your job, Bolls," he grinned at her. "Shaz hasn't done this sort of thing before. Part of the reason I'm sending her with Griffyths. He knows these snouts but she's good at tracking stuff. He'll keep her safe and she'll process the information. I'm hoping they know anything to divulge," he said as he got up and made another cup of tea.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Whitney walked along and read Molly's text.

"Last nite. Hes Staceys babydaddy :O !" she sent back. She still couldn't get over that. Everyone on the Square thought Bradley was the father. She guessed now they all knew different. She went home to get some money out of her hiding place so she could go shopping with Molly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex nodded and smiled at Molly as she came into the kitchen and picked up the sausage sandwich Alex had made for her.

Molly ate it hungrily and read Whitney's text. Wow!

'OMG! But she's wiv Bradley!'

Molly finished her sandwich and looked up to see the expression on Alex's face. She frowned in confusion.

"What's going on?"

Alex looked worried, anxious and regretful. Something was going on, another secret she didn't know.

Alex smiled at her wryly.

"Drugs bust. Gene's going undercover for a few days," she said in monotone.

Molly looked to Gene.

"Drugs are dangerous," she pointed out to no one in particular. She wandered over to Gene and out of Alex's earshot.

"Don't die. We need you," she told him quietly and gave him a quick hug.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Looooong story tell ya laterz" Whitney replied. She dug out and counted her money. Plenty for a new outfit! She grinned and folded the money into her pocket and headed back out. A thought occurred to her and she sent off another text to Molly. "Where meet?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene looked at Molly seriously.

"Don't worry, I've got your mum looking after me, I'll be very careful," he told her. He patted her back and stood up.

"We should get moving. Wouldn't do for us in charge to be late," he said. He reached for his coat and then dropped his hand and fished his keys out of the pocket. He spun them on his finger and headed out to the car.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Stacey finally pled headache to get rid of her family fussing around her, especially her mum. She began to think about not telling anyone when she was checked out and just taking off with the baby so she could be alone, away from her stifling family. She wondered idly if Ryan would go with her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan waved at Ronnie as she saw the woman emerge from her flat and wave at them.

"Hiya, Ron," Chris said. He glanced away from her quickly, still embarrassed that he'd seen her in that, outfit, last night.

Rowan glanced at Chris curiously, wondering why he was so embarrassed.

"I'll text you the free times," Alyssa called after Rowan and smiled at Chris.

"Good luck," she said and Alyssa waved them out the door once they had gone she sighed.

She looked up at the clock and grabbed her stuff. She had work. She danced out of the door and got to the salon just before Amira who told her that Chelsea wouldn't be in today. Alyssa smiled and then rolled her eyes, she would have to fit Chelsea 's appointments into Amira and Gayna's schedules

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray grinned at Chris' obvious embarrassment. He smiled at Rowan.

"Heya, Ro," he said as he slipped an arm around Ronnie's waist and led her outside.

He held the door for Chris and Rowan and let it swing shut behind them.

"Thanks, Lyss," Rowan called back at her as they left the building.

"Hi, Ray," Rowan said, "thank you."

Rowan stopped Chris as they neared the café.

"You be careful," she advised him sternly. He nodded and pulled her to him.

"I'll call you as soon as I'm back," he whispered into her hair.

"Okay," she kissed him and turned and headed for the café. The cleaning company Chris had hired pulled up as she approached. She greeted them and unlocked the door but didn't go inside.

Chris looked back at Rowan as she walked away and then followed after Ray and Ronnie. He followed them inside and waited in the corridor outside Ray's office.

Ronnie put an arm around Ray's waist as they walked. She still didn't trust her voice enough to speak. She walked with him into the station and to his office. She perched on the edge of his desk, intending to be near him as long as she could.

Ray stroked a finger down her back and planted a kiss on the back of her neck. He was glad she was staying. He didn't want her to leave, he didn't want to leave her. Ray sat down at his desk and looked up at her. He gave her a weak smile, they would be briefed soon and then the operation would start.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex took Molly's hand and led her outside to follow Gene. She let go of her daughter's hand as she got a text and followed her fiancé into the mighty Quattro.

"Outside the pub. Text u wen I can go" Molly sent back.

Gene drove them to the station and strode to his office. DI Potter was waiting outside his office for him, two PCs standing behind him. Gene walked aside with him while the DI explained that he was transporting the prisoner to Sheffield where he would be locked away for good. Gene nodded.

He stepped back to Alex.

"Take Molly to your office and keep her there. Let Chris and Ray know we'll be delayed a bit, but I want them in my office in about thirty minutes. Curtis is their man. DI Potter is ready to transport him back to Sheffield , need to get the papers done then we can get busy," he told her and walked into his office.

Alex nodded and sent Molly to her office and told her to amuse herself, she knew Molly would be straight on the computer doing god knows what, but as long as she didn't mess around with any of her files or police work, Alex didn't mind.

Alex reached Ray's office first and poked her head around the door.

"Meeting in 30 minutes Ray," she spotted Ronnie and smiled at her. "Hey Ronnie," she greeted her then looked back at Ray, "Guv's office."

Ronnie smiled and gave Alex a wave.

"Hi," she managed.

She waited until Alex left and then walked to the doorway and peered out. She shut the door, walked over to Ray, took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply.

Alex left Ray's office and went straight to Chris' to deliver the same message then went to her own. She passed Shaz and gave her the message too, just in case, she could always be sent away if she wasn't needed in the meeting. Alex smiled at Molly and peered over her shoulder to see what she was doing then smiled. Minesweeper.

Molly had chosen one of the chairs in front of Alex's desk and moved it around the other side so she could use the computer, Alex patted her head and sat down in her wheeled work chair. She leant back and closed her eyes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"K…c u thar" Whitney texted back as she walked by her stall and talked to Bianca for a while.

"Hey B, look," she pointed at Rowan unlocking the door for what looked like a cleaning crew.

"Well, don't just stand there Whit, go find out," Bianca pushed.

Whitney nodded and ran over to Rowan.

Rowan turned away from her conversation, agreeing to be back at the café around noon and saw Whitney there. She glanced across the Market and saw Bianca looking in her direction.

She chuckled. "Tell Bianca, tomorrow."

Whitney nodded and ran back to give Bianca the news.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bradley got home and ignored the looks from his father as he headed upstairs to take a shower. He was glad to see Max was gone by the time he went back downstairs. He made some toast and a cup of tea and went over to the car lot.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan finished at the café and wandered toward the station. She realized that Alex might need help with Molly and since she had nothing much going on, maybe she could keep a bit of an eye on her. She refused to think of it as babysitting. She saw the transport van and wondered what was going on. She saw Brian being led to it. Her vision went red and she began to shake.

Brian saw the change of her expression and winced back. The officers pushed him into the van and he moved quickly away from it as they shut it. Her eyes fell on Gene and she flew at him.

"What's going on, Gene! Where is he going? He's supposed to be locked up. He's a monster!" she shrieked at him. Gene grabbed her arms to stop her pounding on him. Her eyes widened as she saw several unfamiliar officers leading Brian from the building.

Where were they taking him? He was supposed to be locked up! She rushed over and stopped short as Brian turned in her direction and looked at her.

She met his gaze and felt anger well up inside her. She wasn't aware of her hands closing into fists as her breathing quickened.

"Rowan, stop it, he's going to be locked up, I swear," he shook her and made her look at him. She kept fighting.

"Rowan, listen to me, listen to me," he bellowed finally. He grabbed Rowan's head and made her look at him.

"He killed a woman in Sheffield. That's where they're taking him. He's going to be locked up for life, love."

Rowan dropped to her knees sobbing as he let her go. He quickly reached down and picked her up. He was getting sorely tired of emotional women. He carried her into the station and passed her to Chris, who looked at Gene and the sobbing Rowan in confusion.

"She was walking up when they were loading Brian into the van," Gene told him quietly. "She's a bit upset. Take a few minutes. but we have to get busy."

"Right Guv," Chris said. He walked to Ray's office and awkwardly knocked on the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene walked by Alex's office and waved her over. When she came over he pulled her into the corridor.

"Get Shaz and Peterson and Griffyths and go to my office. We'll have a quick meeting to coordinate and then go. Chris might be a few minutes. I had a situation with Rowan outside, she saw Brian being loaded into the van. She went a little crazy, attacked me. I'm fine, but I want him to take a few minutes."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Peterson and Griffyths waited outside Gene's office for things to begin. Rhys was looking forward to getting some time with Shaz again. Peterson was glad to get rid of that Curtis and get going on the stakeout.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray kissed her back fiercely. He held her close to him as he whirled her around and lifted her so she sat on his desk. He growled in frustration at the knock on his door. He released her mouth and kept his hands in place on her hips as he looked at the door.

"What?" he called, not bothering to open it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex looked at him, concerned for Rowan, if she was with Chris then she would be fine. She walked away from him then dashed back and poked her head around the door and told Molly to stay put. She shut the door and wandered along to Shaz' office. She had spotted DI Peterson and DC Griffyths outside the Guv's office so she didn't need to go and get them. They were in place.

Alex looked around Shaz' door and smiled at her.

"Time to go Shaz. Meeting's starting," she said and walked away.

Shaz dropped her paperwork. She was very nearly finished. She followed Alex down the corridor and spotted Rhys outside Gene's office. She would be working with him she remembered, and smiled happily at him, glad to be working with someone that she liked.

Alex led them into Gene's office and explained the situation with Rowan to them to let them know that Chris would be here soon. She wondered where Ray was, then remembered Ronnie in his office. She smiled knowingly and took her usual seat.

Shaz sat down too and looked to the door briefly, her a anticipation was building as was her excitement no doubt she would get an adrenalin rush before long.

Chris struggled to open the door and looked in at Ray. Ronnie caught sight of Rowan and jumped off Ray's desk and moved to the door. She helped Chris put Rowan in a chair.

"What happened?" Ronnie looked up at him.

"She saw Brian being loaded up for transport. She didn't know what was going on. The Guv said she went a little crazy," Chris said helplessly.

"Leave her with me, I'll handle it," Ronnie said. Chris wiped at Rowan's tear-streaked face and nodded. He kissed her softly and headed out the door.

Ronnie stood up and stopped Ray.

"You will not know what hit you when you get home," Ronnie whispered to him. "So you make sure you come back intact."

She pressed her lips to his then pushed him out the door and turned to Rowan.

"Rowan, hey, come on snap out of it," Ronnie coaxed gently and lifted Rowan's face to look at her.

"He killed someone," Rowan's voice was barely audible.

"What?" Ronnie asked softly.

"He, he killed someone. He could have killed me," she met Ronnie's gaze. "I nearly bled to death as it was…he cut…my leg…up here…it bled a lot," she gestured high up on her inner thigh.

"But you survived, that's what counts, trust me," Ronnie said and stroked Rowan's hair.

"He'll be locked up for life, that's longer than he would have got for me. I wish they'd told me. It was such a shock to see him out there," Rowan said.

"I can imagine."

Rowan looked into Ronnie's eyes. "Yes, I reckon you can," she agreed softly. She shakily stood.

"Can you walk home with me?"

"Sure, course. We can commiserate the loss of our men together," Ronnie joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, in that case we should stop at the pub for a drink," Rowan returned.

Ronnie chuckled and helped Rowan walk to the door of Ray's office, making sure she was steady on her feet. She led Rowan to the bathroom to wash her face, passing Alex's office on the way. Rowan stopped her and knocked on the door and stuck her head in.

"Oh, hi Molly, Alex must be in that meeting. I get to open the café back up tomorrow," she smiled. "Are you going to sit here all day while you mom works? Why don't you come with us? I'm not doing anything until tonight. I'll be right back," she said and headed for the bathroom. She sent a text to Alex.

"Do you want Molly to come to mine?"

She went inside the bathroom and washed her face and headed back to Alex's office as she waited for a reply.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rhys smiled back at Shaz. That was a good sign, she was clearly happy to see him, he thought.

Chris hurried in. "Ronnie's taking care of her. Sorry Guv," he said to Gene.

"It's all right, to be expected," he watched Ray come in on Chris' heels. "Now, everyone have their phone? Right, Chris, Raymondo, Peterson and I are going to go get mucked up then we'll leave. I'll drop Chris and Ray at the hotel. There's already two PCs there I've got dressed as homeless people guarding the surveillance equipment; hopefully they've cleaned the room up so it's somewhat fit for humans as well. After we leave, Rhys, Shaz, you will go and meet with these snouts," he handed Rhys the list since he was closest. Rhys looked it over and handed it to Shaz.

"Get as much out of them as you can. Relay all information to Bolly when you've got it. I'm relying on your skills," he pointed at Shaz and Alex, "to piece together what we need to know. Any questions?"

Shaz took the list off Rhys and read through the names. She knew some of them, knew of others and some she had never heard of before. She folded the list and pocketed it.

Ray did as he was told and left with Chris and headed towards his DCI's office. Everyone was already inside as they seated themselves in the remaining seats. He knew that Ronnie's promise would get him through this. He could look forward to coming home to her. He stopped that train of thought before he could remember something she had done to him before or imagine up something new. He cleared his head and paid attention.

Alex pulled out her phone as she felt it vibrate in her pocket. She sent Rowan a text back.

'Up to her, let me no what she decides. Hope u ok'

Alex looked up at his mention of questions taking it as a signal that they could speak.

"You can't take the Quattro. It's too recognizable. Besides, an addict wouldn't have a big shiny red car. Way out of their price range. You'll have to take one of the spare cars, they're less conspicuous" she pointed out. One foot wrong could blow the entire case.

"Yes, we've already got a lovely little rust bucket that scum like us would drive around in. You're in charge of the Quattro till I get back," he said as he tossed her the keys. He wondered how she'd forgotten that he'd told her about that broken down vehicle they would be using last night. He shrugged. Hormones, no doubt, or just nerves.

"Any other questions?" he looked around and heads shaking. "Right then, let's get to work."


	45. Chapter 45

**We do not own Eastenders Ashes to Ashes or Waterloo Road**

**Chapter 45**

Molly looked up at the knock on the door ready to tell whoever it was that Alex was in a meeting. She smiled at Rowan and the words died on her lips as they began to form.

Rowan had gone before she could say more than 'Hello'. She sighed and looked back at her game. She saw Rowan come back in holding her phone and guessed that she had asked Alex.

"What did she say?"

"She said it's up to you," Rowan told her as she texted Alex back that she was fine now, storm over.

"Ronnie and I are heading to the pub. So, come on if you're coming," she said with a grin and walked into the corridor.

Molly scrambled out of the chair eagerly and followed Ronnie and Rowan out of the police station, she waved at the Skip. During the days she had spent waiting for Alex, she had become good friends with him. He had allowed her to sign out some items from the evidence room and had left her in charge of the desk when he was dying for a piss that one time.

Rowan and Ronnie walked along to the pub, Rowan making sure Molly was nearby. Whitney spotted them coming and hurried over.

"Hiya, Molly," Whitney said as she came up. "Can she go shopping with me up on the High Street? B's already arranged Charlie to drive me, please?"

Rowan looked at Molly. "Text your mom, and let me know if she says yes. We'll be inside."

Rowan followed Ronnie inside the pub and up to the bar.

"Hiya, Roxy," Ronnie said to her sister as she approached the bar.

"Hi," Rowan said.

"I'll have a glass of red and," she looked at Rowan.

"Lemonade with half shot of vodka," Rowan finished.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene led Peterson, Chris and Ray around the back of the station where a vehicle of indeterminate color and that looked none too stable was parked. There were also containers of dirt and grease and a bottle of a brown liquid.

"Let's get dirty," Gene shrugged and began to smear his clothes and skin with the dirt and grease. When they were done with that, he sprayed some of the brown stuff in the bottle on their clothes.

"Let it dry and don't get it on your face."

"It stinks, Guv," Chris complained.

"That's' the point Chris. We have to blend in. If we don't smell bad they might get suspicious," he said and put the bottle down. "Let's go," he pulled the keys out and unlocked the car so they could get in. An idea occurred to him and he put a hand on Chris' shoulder.

"Have you got that girl up the duff, Chris?"

Chris looked at Gene wide-eyed. "What? I, no, I don't think so," he stammered.

Gene nodded. "Just, she's really emotional, thought crossed my mind," he patted Chris' back and got in the car.

Chris looked at Ray, his eyes still a bit wild at the Guv's question.

Ray chuckled and climbed in behind Chris, giving him a slight push as he went. He stank to high heaven and felt dirty. But that was the point wasn't it. They had to fit in and this was the best way to do it. Undercover.

He sat uncomfortably in the car. It wasn't very large and rocked unsteadily as all of them got in. Ray wondered whether it would collapse. He was tempted to make it rock around by niggling in his seat and ramming himself into the side. He refrained, they needed this car and Gene wouldn't be too happy if they broke it.

Gene drove carefully through the twisting streets. He pulled up to the dilapidated building that was the hotel.

"Right, out," Gene looked back at Chris and Ray. He tossed the key to Ray. "Room number is on the tag. Keep an eye out for texts from Drake. Peterson and I will take over here in 12 hours. Be careful."

Gene waited until they were out of the car and then drove off to stake out the other dealer.

Chris followed Ray into the hotel. He slouched and tried to look a bit ill.

Ray navigated through the hotel and tried to look shifty and disinterested. He kept an eye out and his phone in a pocket where he could reach it easily. He let himself and Chris into the room and put the key in the slot to activate the electricity. He sighed and wished he could collapse on the bed. He wouldn't because of the state they were in.

Chris spoke briefly to the two PCs who'd been guarding the room and equipment. He went over and peered through the camera and watched their target for a few minutes.

"He's there," Chris said and gazed back out the window. "He's on the phone, shame we can't hear what he's saying. He looks angry."

Chris glanced back at Ray.

"You all right mate?"

Ray looked up at Chris. He didn't really want to be here. He would have to deal with it and get on with the task at hand.

"I'm fine, Chris," he replied briskly and nodded at the camera.

"Anything?" he asked as he wrinkled his nose at the smell he and Chris were emitting. In the clean-ish hotel room it had become fairly potent.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex made sure she had everyone's number in her phone and went back to her office to set up what she would need. That included a map of London, and all the information that Peterson's team had gathered so far. She wanted to go through it again to make sure she had missed nothing.

Alex went through everything Peterson's team had collected with a fine tooth comb. She quickly did her own profiles on the major targets and sent Ray and Chris brief character updates so they knew exactly what they were dealing with. Alex tried to keep busy as she waited for info off Shaz and Rhys.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray dug in his pocket as his phone went and withdrew it. He read Alex's text and sighed.

"Profile off Drake," he told Chris as he reread what Alex had sent him. "You should have one too," he commented. The psychology techniques Alex applied to everything both baffled and interested him. He had tried to learn them at one point and wished he could do it as easily as she could. She had tried to help him with it and he had uncovered information important to the case with her help. He had been grateful at the time that she had let him work it out himself when the answer was obviously so clear to her.

Chris nodded, read the message and went back to watching the subject. He hoped Rowan was okay.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you mate," Chris finally said, "you know, when this business with Brian happened. I wasn't thinking of much apart from being there for her."

He paused, "It were horrible mate, I saw...I saw...when the nurses were cleaning her up in the hospital, I was there. He used some kind of razor-like knife. He cut her, all over the front of her, even on her legs, up here," he gestured, "her thighs. That bite I made her show me that day in the cafe was nothing in comparison, nothing. He gashed her arm pretty bad and one of the cuts on her leg was bad. She lost a lot of blood. She...she got one of those little tape recorders off one of the nurses and I had to listen while she taped a statement."

He drew in several deep breaths and looked out the window.

Ray kept his gaze fixed on Chris as he spoke. The bite mark on Rowan had been vicious. With every word Chris said, Ray's imagination was adding more gruesome and twisted blemishes to Rowan. He shuddered. He didn't blame Chris for neglecting to tell him. If something like that had happened to Ronnie then he would have been overflowing with rage and desperate worry to even consider calling anyone.

He awkwardly patted Chris' shoulder. He was okay at showing his affection for Ronnie but comforting another bloke was a bit different. A lot different.

"She's fine now, Chris. She's got pills and stuff so she's not in pain right? And Alyssa won't let anything happen to her," he said trying to offer some form of support to his best mate.

"She's exhausted though. They wanted to keep her in hospital longer. I heard her arguing with the doctor when I was coming back from getting a brew, telling them she had no intention of staying longer than a day. I don't think she knows I heard though. And yeah, sure they gave her pills for the pain but they don't stop the nightmares. This bloody case could not have come along at a worse time," he stood up and kicked the chair he'd been sitting in.

Ray sighed. Chris was going to cause himself harm if he started to let his worrying get violent. He pulled him away from the chair and the window and held onto his shoulders.

"Chris, I know it's hard. I know all you want right now is to be with her, I don't want to be here either, trust me. Now, the best thing you can do for Rowan right now is get through this case quickly so you can get back to her. You know that Alyssa is with her, she'll look after her so it's not like Rowan's alone. Then Ronnie's only downstairs if she needs someone. So calm down, and try to concentrate," he told Chris. He tried to keep his tone calm and he looked straight in his face as he finally released Chris' shoulders, allowing him to move.

Chris took a deep breath and nodded.

"Sorry mate," he said softly. He sat back down and gazed across the street again.

Ray shook his head silently and kept an eye fixed on Chris as he went to join him. Still nothing of importance going on.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rhys stood up and looked at Shaz.

"We can take my car," he told her and headed out of the station.

Shaz nodded willingly and followed him out. She got in the passenger side of his car and withdrew the list from her pocket and looked it over again. She scratched her hand as she thought about what the best order to go and see these informants was.

"How d'you want to play this?" she asked him as she looked up from the list.

Rhys shrugged.

"I've got them on the list in the order we should talk to them. Just follow my lead, really. If you can be a bit flirty with some of them that would help, you know, if you don't mind."

Shaz nodded. It may make her stomach turn over in some cases but if it got information they needed out of them then she would do it.

"That's fine," she smiled at him and buckled herself down.

"Right then. Let's get going and hope they know something worth telling."

Rhys drove from informant to informant, occasionally asking Shaz to smile and bat her eyelashes. They were having little luck.

Shaz climbed back into Rhys' car after one particularly nasty encounter with a pervy snout. She shuddered, sometimes these people really unnerved her. She composed herself as Rhys got back in too. She whipped out her phone and wrote a quick text to Alex telling her what little information they had gathered. She handed her phone to Rhys.

"Have I missed anything?" she asked with a small sigh as she looked at him.

Rhys looked over the message and shook his head.

"No, that pretty much sums it up," he sighed. "It would help if Ginger knew which informant provided the information in the first place. The phone was cut off before he could get a name. Not very helpful at all. Let's get some lunch and then try the next, maybe fifth time will be the charm eh?"

Shaz took the phone back and sent the text to Alex.

"Somebody knows something. An operation this huge will have a leak, especially a drug deal, the dealers need buyers so information has to spread! Nothing can be kept quiet for long. Someone knows a hell of a lot more than they are prepared to say," she replied in frustration.

She looked back out of the windscreen and sighed.

"Lunch it is" she said quietly.

"That's just the problem though," Rhys commented as he pulled up in front of a chip shop and parked. "It's not that it's a large amount of drugs, it's that they're tainted. People are going to die if they use those drugs. We're after killers, not dealers. I think it might make things that much harder."

He sighed and led her inside.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene and Peterson spent the day driving around after their suspect. Gene had Peterson use the camera on the phone to take pictures of every person their rabbit spoke to and send them to Drake so that she could forward them on to Shaz and Rhys in hopes that one of them might be an informant they would be speaking to.

Alex studied each picture as they were sent through. She forwarded them through to Rhys and then download them onto her computer. Alex printed each picture and stuck them on the board along with information about the case.

She felt sentenced. She would much rather be out with Gene undercover. Alex sighed and started making links. She ran the pictures through the system and found the names to match. She wrote each name under their matching picture and picked up the informant list she had been given to cross reference.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz followed him in and insisted on buying her own food. He had bought her chips last time. It was her turn. She got some fizzy cans too and took her food back to his car and slipped back inside.

She pulled out her list of informers and ignored the ones she had crossed out. She ran a finger down the list and read the next one.

Rhys looked through the pictures DI Drake had sent. He paused.

"This one," he said and showed the picture to Shaz. He looked at the list and pointed out the name. "I know where he might be."

He quickly started the car and drove off.

Shaz looked at the picture and name. She quickly fastened her seatbelt as Rhys started the car. His driving was fairly similar to the Guv's, but more controlled. She sat back in her seat and sent Rhys hunch to Alex, with a promise of more info if they got it

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack was back at his desk, his paperwork nearly done. He'd fallen asleep at his desk and woken up amongst his paperwork. He'd cleaned up in the bathroom and changed his clothes; glad he'd remembered to bring some this time. He smiled that his paperwork was caught up, at least for the day, and began texting Alyssa, some romantic, some jokes and some extremely naughty.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex smiled at Shaz' text. She circled her picture and pulled up his background info just in case. The criminal history wasn't very impressive, he'd been caught for minor stuff. She chewed her bottom lip. She didn't wasn't to give the rest of the team false hope in case Shaz and Rhys found nothing. She would hold on until she got more news off them. Alex tapped her fingers on her desk impatiently.

Alex looked up from the case notes. The more she read, the tighter the knot in her stomach got. Whoever said 'Ignorance is bliss' was right. The more she digested about the risks involved with this case the more paranoid she got. Gene knew what he was doing, normally she wouldn't have been so worried, the adrenalin soon pushed all worries away. But here, at a desk, safely away from the action, the dark cloud of despair loomed.

She forwarded Shaz' text to Gene, Ray and Chris. It didn't say much but any intelligence gathered was helpful. They just needed one big breakthrough. Then they could nail these drug lords.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray's phone went off again and he heard Chris' phone chime too slightly afterwards.

Ray pulled it out and read the text from Alex. Small amount of intelligence, clearly from Shaz. He read it out loud so Chris didn't have to get his phone out too.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa had sent two clients upstairs and another two were waiting with coffee clutched in their hands as they chatted. She looked down at the multitude of texts that Jack had sent and had to turn her back so they wouldn't see her cheeks flush at some of the things he had suggested.

She bit her lip and a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes as she began to reply, the texts she sent back gave as good as she got. She paid special attention to his naughtier, more suggestive texts and expanded on them, giving him some very clear details.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack tried to make sure no one was looking in his direction as he read the texts Alyssa sent him back. Occasionally he was unable to get up from his desk, but he gamely went along with her replies and also went into great detail.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly whipped out her phone and fired off a text to Alex. She waited for the reply and smiled when she got the predicted answer.

"I've just got to go and tell Rowan," she told Whitney and rushed into the pub.

Roxy smiled at both Ronnie and Rowan.

"Bit early for you isn't it Ron?" she asked as she got heir orders. "We only opened 15 minutes ago," she pointed out as she placed the drinks on the bar.

"Drowning our sorrows," Rowan remarked in a dry tone. She looked at Molly as the girl came running up.

Molly rushed over to Rowan. "Mum says I can go," she said excitedly.

"Okay, see you later, be careful." Rowan picked up her glass and drank down nearly half. Ronnie looked at Rowan in surprise.

Molly beamed at Rowan and turned on her heel to go back outside, she reached the door and wrenched it open then turned to look at her mum's friends.

"I will, see you later" she called back to Rowan and Ronnie as she dashed back to Whitney.

Rowan looked back and shrugged then dropped her chin onto her hand.

Ronnie picked up her glass and drank off half her wine and shrugged too.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, it was just such a shock. I don't know what I thought was going on when I saw them taking him out of the building," she sighed. "At least I can re-open the cafe tomorrow, that should help keep my mind off Chris being gone."

"Yes, I know what you mean. I'll be running the club tomorrow," Ronnie agreed. She paused. "I already miss Ray."

Rowan gave her a small smile.

"I don't know how I'm going to sleep tonight. I've got used to sleeping with him, funny really, after years sleeping alone sure didn't take long to get used to having someone to hold, especially someone like Chris."

She smiled a dreamy smile.

Ronnie chuckled.

"Going to have my hair cut today and then Alyssa and I are going shopping. I've decided I need to get some going out type clothes. My wardrobe has become a bit more serviceable than anything else," she told Ronnie.

"Good idea," Ronnie agreed, she drained her wine and waved at Roxy for another.

Rowan ordered another drink when Roxy brought Ronnie her second glass of wine.

Ronnie looked at her sister.

"Well, from tonight on I'm in charge at the club," she told Roxy. "I'm sure you've heard Jack's taking Chelsea away on a long holiday. He asked me to run the club while he's gone." She shrugged and sighed. "Sorry I won't be able to help out much here anymore."

Roxy shook her hand as if to brush Ronnie's apology away.

"Ron, we both know that you would rather be running the club than doing bar-work here. You love that club, Ron. You made it what it is. Besides, I can always ask Tracy or Christian to take your shifts," she smiled back.

"I know but still," Ronnie said. She shrugged. "If you get in a real bind though I could probably help out. One nice thing, it will help keep my mind off Ray being off working on this case these next few days."

Rowan nodded. "Agreed. I re-open the cafe tomorrow and will be very glad of the distraction."

She glanced at her watch. "Well, it's noon now, I better get over there and see what's what. Thanks."

She gave Ronnie a quick squeeze and smiled at Roxy before sliding off the barstool and heading out.

Roxy waved at Rowan as she left the pub. She kinda liked not being at loggerheads with her, it was nice having their new friendship.

"How long is Ray gone for?" she asked Ronnie as the heavy door shut behind Rowan.

Roxy spared a look at the door again as it opened again and gave a small apologetic look at her sister as she made her way down the bar to her new customer. What was it with early drinkers this morning? Not that she was complaining: more customers meant bigger profits.

She swiftly served him and moved back to Ronnie, grabbing herself a vodka shot as she went. 'When in Rome' and all that. She smiled and knocked back the shot.

"He said he could be gone for two days," Ronnie sighed and pushed her empty glass over to her sister. "I miss him already."

Roxy took the glass and refilled it for Ronnie. She pushed the full glass in front of her sister and leant on the bar.

"He's back soon though Ron. I'll bet he's missing you too," she said.

A thought crossed her mind and she decided to voice it.

"You know, if I had to pair you with someone, I would never have picked Ray," she told Ronnie honestly.

Ronnie gave her sister a wry smile and nodded.

"To be honest, I'm surprised myself," she took a drink of her wine. "It's not just the sex, though, frankly it's fantastic. When it's just us, he's such a softie. He makes me feel safe like nothing could ever hurt me again and his eyes..." she trailed off and sighed. "I can't explain it."

Roxy sighed. She was very happy that Ronnie had found someone. She still felt guilty when Ronnie had seemed to be hung up over Jack. Roxy still regretted her fling with him but did not regret having her daughter.

She twisted a lock of hair between her fingers. seeing Ronnie so content, it reminded her of Sean. She had really loved him and still missed him.

"As long as he makes you happy, Ron. But I really wouldn't have placed you two together. He's almost the opposite of what you normally go for."

"I know," Ronnie agreed. "He was just going to be a one night stand if I'm honest and then just an occasional bit of fun, no strings, no relationship. Then, some stuff happened and he was there for me. No questions, nothing, he was just there for me and I think that's when it all changed," she drained her glass of wine.

"I mean, can you imagine what it's like, someone who trusts you and believes in you so utterly? It's so wonderful, Rox," Ronnie swiped at a tear. "He's learned things about me over the past few weeks that I think would make most men run screaming and he just holds me and is there for me, like a rock. He just accepts me for me. I couldn't help falling for him."

Roxy beamed at her sister. Jealousy was beginning to kick in, Ronnie had someone to accept and love her no matter what. She didn't. It seemed men just wanted her for one thing. She sighed.

"I'm happy for you Ron," she told her. "I know I find it really hard to accept some of the stuff you say so I'm glad you have someone who does," she smiled at her sister.

Roxy looked around her half empty pub and sighed again. She looked up at the clock and chewed her lip.

"Ron, I need to change a barrel before the lunch time 'rush' starts. I'll be back in a tick," she said as she swept around and hurried to the cellar.

Ronnie wasn't sure how to react to Roxy's comment but let it slide. She should have realized her sister would never likely have that much faith in her. It hurt just a bit, but she let it slide.

"I'll watch the bar for you," Ronnie offered as Roxy walked away.

"Cheers, Ron!" Roxy called back as she felt the door swing shut behind her.

Ronnie leaned against the bar and sighed. She should go over to the club when Roxy came back and make sure it was all in order.

When Roxy got back up, Ronnie hugged her sister goodbye and headed for the club.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\

"Right! So how are we getting to the High Street? It's ages if we try to walk!" she said to her new friend. Molly stuck a hand in her pocket and found a few crushed notes from a previous shopping trip stuffed in there. She hated using a bag. They annoyed her, school bags were necessary but she didn't hold with the idea of a bag as an accessory.

Whitney pointed at Charlie's black cab as he pulled up, in answer to Molly's question. He looked out the window at the girls.

"Well, Bianca said to get you at this time, are you ready? Let's go."

Whitney flashed a wide grin at Molly and climbed into the cab.

Molly grinned back and clambered inside too. She settled herself and sat back in the wide seat. Traveling in taxi's was always great fun. It was a novelty to Molly. Alex always drove or got Evan to take them. Now they had Gene and his beloved Quattro. She loved Black Cabs.

She turned her head to look at Whitney.

"So, what are you thinking of getting?"

"Not sure, maybe a new dress or just a top, I can't decide."

Whitney fussed with her purse and looked at her phone and sighed.

"Don't know why I'm bothering anyway. Same boring guys as usual," she shook her head with a wry smile. "They'll all be new to you of course but," she shrugged.

As Charlie pulled up to drop them in front of the clothing shops, Whitney clapped her hands.

"But the shopping will be fun anyway!"

She giggled and climbed from the cab.

"See you in a couple hours, Charlie, yeah? Thanks."

Molly waved Charlie off and looked up at the shops around them. She turned back to Whitney and smiled.

"So apart from Peter, what other guys are there?" she asked "More importantly, which ones are cute and single?" she smirked.

"Hmmm," Whitney contemplated. "Well, I suppose Leon is all right looking, but he's an arrogant prat. Fatboy's funny, he's alright I suppose." Whitney listed off a few more boys from school as she flipped through dresses on the nearest rack.

"I had a boyfriend for a bit, his name was Todd. He was pretty cute and he was sweet but I was having some problems at the time and then he moved away so, that didn't really work out."

Molly listened. She began looking through the rack too. She spotted dresses she thought would suit Whitney and a few that she liked too. She put the ones she wanted in one hand and held why she thought would look nice on Whitney in the other.

"So, if you had to choose, who would you date?" she asked curiously as she held out the dresses in her right hand to Whitney.

"Ooh, I like that one," Whitney said about one dress Molly picked out and handed her. She shrugged at Molly's question.

"Hard to say. Fatboy would probably be fun, he's good for a laugh. Maybe Peter, if he wasn't so hung up on Rowan," she giggled. "I have to try this on."

She hurried over to the changing rooms and tried on the dress.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked Molly when she came out of the dressing room and did a twirl.

She smiled as Whitney emerged and studied the dress. It looked stunning on Whitney. She bit her lip.

"Put it with a nice pair of shoes and some jewellery and you've definitely got something", she smiled.

Molly put the other clothes she had picked up back onto the rack as Whitney rushed off to change. She idly looked over some of the more garish tops with a small grimace.

"I'm getting this one then," Whitney said with a grin. She noticed three girls looking at the dress she had on and then discussing some others on the rack. She went back and changed into her own clothes. She came back with the dress clutched in her hands.

"You gonna get anything?" she asked Molly, noticing again two of the three girls was staring at her again. She nudged Molly and frowned.

She turned and stepped towards the girls, her hands on her hips.

"You got a problem?"

"Just wondering where you got that top," the dark haired girl answered.

"Oh," Whitney said. "I made it."

"I like it," the other girl remarked as she smoothed her short red hair.

"I have a market stall in Walford where I sell them," Whitney added and gave them a quick smile. She glanced at Molly.

"Laters," she said to the two girls and grabbed Molly's arm and pulled her to the counter. She handed the woman behind the counter her money for the dress and turned to look out the window.

"Oh, my, god, Molly, look," she gasped and pointed out the shop window. She grabbed the bag and slowly walked closer to the window. "He is fit."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan bid the cleaners goodbye and wandered around the empty, sparkling clean cafe. She stood and stared at the wall Brian had held her against. She reached out and touched the wall and shuddered. She sighed and opened the cooler and cupboards and began to make a list of ingredients she'd need for the next day.

She couldn't help feel relief though as she folded up her shopping list and shoved it in her bag. She unlocked the door, glanced around the cafe and then walked out, locking the door behind her. She slowly walked home. Rowan got back to the flat and curled up on her bed. She stared blankly at the wall as tears began to slowly slide down her face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Stacey began ransacking through her closet and dresser drawers, tossing clothes onto the bed. She sifted through her things, shoving stuff she wanted to keep into a suitcase and tossing the rest aside.

She'd barely been home a day and her mum and Becca were driving her insane with the way they kept nearly smothering her when they weren't fighting with each other. She just couldn't take it, not on top of the mess with Bradley. She had to get out.

She finished packing and sat on the bed with a sigh. She pulled out her phone and stared at it for several minutes before scrolling through her contacts until she reached Ryan's number. She took a deep breath and called him.

"Ryan? It's Stacey. I'm leaving Walford tonight. Come with me?"

Ryan's eyes widened as he listened to Stacey on the phone. Leave Walford?

"And go where?" he asked her.

"Anywhere, just out of here. I can't stand being here anymore. Mum and Becca are at me constantly, I've barely got home and they're doing my head in," she sighed shakily. "Then there's this whole mess with Bradley. I just, I want to get out of here," she choked back a sob.

"Look, Stace, why don't we meet up in the park or something and talk this through."

"Ryan, I don't want to talk, I want to go. I'm leaving tonight no matter what. If you want to come with me be at the tube station. I'll text you when I know the time."

She flipped the phone closed and picked up baby Sean and sat in her chair in front of the window.

Ryan sat in the bookies and thought over what Stacey had asked him to do. Leave Walford, with her. Apart from Whitney, he didn't have any roots if he was honest. He and Stacey and the baby could be a proper family. Whitney would be fine and he could always come back and visit her. He looked at the clock and then checked his phone again for any messages.

His stuff was pretty much already packed and he had the bag stashed next to him behind the counter. He tapped his fingers a moment and then went around to quickly sweep up betting slips and put things in order. He picked his phone up off the counter, took a deep breath and began to type.

"I'm going with you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack sent off a grouchy text to Alyssa as he sat in a chippy having lunch about having to run errands around town. He finished his food and stalked out the door and collided with a woman walking past.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he said and he grabbed the woman's arms to keep her from falling. "I didn't see you there," he said and his jaw dropped in shock as the woman recovered herself and looked at him, her face mirroring his shock.

"Jack?" she gasped and stepped back.

"Oh my god, Steph! How are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm fine. Still teaching, me," she smiled coyly and touched her hair. "I'm actually escorting some students around. There was this contest and the prize was a trip to London. I got picked to sort of chaperone them. Only five kids so it's going all right so far. What are you doing here?"

"Um, I actually live here now, well Walford. I'm the Head there at Walford High."

Steph raised her eyebrows, impressed.

"Well, we'll have to come over there and see you then, Jack."

Jack smiled but winced inwardly. "Yea, course you should. We're actually having an end of year party on Friday. If you're still in town you should bring the kids over," he blurted out before he could stop himself.

"That would be lovely Jack, I think the kids would love it. Thank you," Steph said sincerely and fluttered her lashes at Jack.

He glanced at his watch.

"Well, look, I'd love to stand here and chat but I've got loads to do and have to get back, so, see you around," Jack said, keeping his smile as sincere as possible. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and headed for his car.

Steph took a deep breath and admired Jack as he walked to his car. He was still yum she had to admit. She wondered if he was still single and smiled. She turned and crossed the street to the shops to find the kids.

/\\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\

Molly smirked at the other girls as Whitney pulled her away. Whitney's designs were fantastic. She would have to buy some more of her T-shirts so she could drum up more customers for her.

She looked up a little startled and looked in the direction Whitney pointed. She eyed the two boys over the street and grinned at Whitney.

"He doesn't go to Walford then?" she questioned. Whitney's reaction to the boy obviously meant she didn't know him.

"His friend is cute, too," she commented as she moved her attention to the smaller boy. Her expression changed to a frown as 3 other girls moved up to them and started chatting.

"No, he doesn't," Whitney replied. She looked at Molly and grinned. "No, he's not bad either, I have to say."

She waited for Whitney to get her bag with her dress in and pulled her out of the shop so she could get a better look at the boys.

Whitney's frown mirrored Molly's as the girls they'd just been talking to in the shop went over and started talking and laughing with the boys. She huffed out a breath and slung the bag with her dress in it over her shoulder.

"Let's go," she said and grabbed Molly's hand and pulled her outside.

"Hey, that's Mr. Rimmer over there," Whitney pointed just down the road where she noticed he was talking to an older blond woman. She watched him give her a quick kiss on the cheek and head off in the other direction while the blond woman joined the other kids. She looked at Molly and then looked back to stare at the tall, dark haired boy again.

Molly raised her eyebrows at Whitney. She looked the girls up and down and narrowed her eyes. They didn't seem to be dating the boys. Just with them. She shrugged and took Whitney's arm as she crossed the road and stared in a window near to the group. She studied a top on a mannequin in the window and eavesdropped on their conversation.

She raised an eyebrow and whispered to Whitney.

"She's a teacher, he just called her 'Miss'" she murmured to Whitney with a nod towards the smaller boy.

"Wonder where they're from," she mused. She stood with exaggerated casualness as she talked to Molly, her eyes constantly straying to the tall boy. "Those girls, their accents weren't local, sounded like they're maybe from up north."

She bit her lip and watched as the woman herded the small group of kids down the road.

Molly strained to hear what they were saying. She recognised the accent and tried to place it. She turned to Whitney and eyed the small group as they walked out of her line of sight.

"Manchester," she told her knowingly. Then smiled at the flicker of confusion on Whitney's face. She nodded at where they had been standing and proceeded to explain, "They sound sorta like Gene! They're probably from Manchester."

Whitney smiled.

"Mr. Rimmer's from Manchester. I wonder if they're from his old school," she glanced at her watch. "Let's follow them a bit," she grinned excitedly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa heard her phone beep and smiled at the woman at the counter as she put her phone in a drawer.

"Amira will be with you in a moment, Mrs, Phelps," she said politely to the grumpy woman as she turned to sit on the comfy sofa.

She hated having to be polite and friendly to the grumpy, pushy women. She knew the second they got the chance they would bitch about the smallest, most insignificant thing. She smiled sympathetically at Amira as she came to collect the miserable woman. At least Alyssa just had to book them in, poor Amira and Gayna had to actually listen to them.

She rolled her eyes as Mrs. Phelps started to rant about something that Alyssa didn't want to listen to. She blocked out the whining and dug out her phone. She sat down and replied to Jack's text with reassurance that he would have 6 weeks to himself with nothing to do. She snapped her phone shut and looked down at the appointment book. Chelsea's absence had mucked everything up but she had got it pretty much solved. They were waiting on a few calls of conformation from customers but Amira and Gayna's schedules were now pretty much full.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack smiled at Alyssa's reply. He climbed into his car.

"Knew there was a reason I loved you," he texted back and started the car to head back to the school. He knew Steph would probably show up at the party. He really should learn to not speak without thinking. It would be nice to see the kids again he admitted, but Steph, he sighed. The woman who'd lost him Davina.

He tapped on the steering wheel as he drove back to the school, berating himself for his stupidity.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa smiled as her phone beeped once more and read Jack's text. The butterflies rose in her stomach once more and she beamed at her phone.

'Love you too x' she snapped her phone shut again and sighed. She knew she wouldn't get to see him today, she wanted to. But it wasn't going to happen. He was busy. She twisted a pen around between her fingers and smiled at Gayna as she went out for her break.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rhys drove around for an hour growing more and more frustrated.

He stopped and parked the car. "Where the bloody hell has he got to," he muttered.

Shaz sighed and looked around out of the window. She looked up as the train hurtled across the bridge nearby. Her attention was moved lower as a shadowy figure moved in the gloom of the tunnel under the bridge.

"Rhys," she murmured and touched his wrist lightly as she pointed to the bridge and the shadowy darkness beneath it

Rhys followed Shaz' finger and saw the figure under the bridge.

"It could be him," he said thoughtfully. He got out of the car and walked in the direction of the bridge. "Heya, Tommy, that you?" Rhys called as he neared the bridge.

The figure stepped out.

"What you want Griffy-boy?" the figure asked.

Rhys turned and motioned Shaz to stay in the car.

Shaz had been about to climb out but stayed put as Rhys held a hand out to stop her. She sat back in her seat and twirled her hair between her fingers.

"Information. You know about this drug deal that the Lewis boys are planning don't you? I want you to tell me all about it."

He pulled a tenner from his pocket to show the man and then shoved it back in.

"It'll cost you more than that Griffy-boy," Tommy retorted.

Rhys nodded. "Depends on what you have to say. Go ahead and share, I'm listening."

Tommy spoke for about 10 minutes, Rhys nodding along intently.

"How much are they paying you Tommy?" Rhys asked when the man had finished.

"Twenty."

"Okay, here's 50. I want you to make yourself scare understand? Get out of here."

She sighed as she watched Rhys pull a crumpled note from his pocket. Bribery. Typical.

He handed Tommy the money and hurried back to the car. He started it and hurriedly drove away. He wound his way through the streets, doubling back or occasionally pulling a sharp turn to avoid being followed.

She looked up as he got back in the car and understood his cautiousness as his driving became evasive. She kept quiet until he reached the station.

He finally pulled up outside Walford station and parked. He looked at Shaz and pulled out the tape recorder from his pocket.

"I think we got it."

She beamed at him.

"Well done!" she exclaimed excitedly. She reached across the car and hugged him then clambered out.

"Alex is going to need that tape!" she said as she shut the car door.

Rhys jumped out of the car, buoyed up by the fact that Shaz had hugged him. He seized her and kissed her and then turned and headed into the station. He nearly ran to DI Drake where she was working in the Guv's office and handed her the tape.

"Think we've got something ma'am," he told her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You'll never guess who I just ran into," Steph said as she led the students down the road. "Mr. Jack Rimmer. He's the head at Walford High now. He said they're having an end of term party on Friday night and invited us. What do you think about going?"

"Mr. Rimmer, really?" Paul commented. "What's he doing in London?"

Steph looked at Paul and sighed, he could be so thick sometimes.

"Miss Haydock just said he's the Head at Walford High and he's invited us to a party. You really should pay attention," Karla said to him.

Bolton grinned at Paul. A party. That meant girls.

"We're goin then Miss, yeah?" he questioned Steph eagerly.

Aleesha rolled her eyes at Danielle. If there was a party then she would have to go shopping. She hadn't bought anything suitable for a party.

"Yes, of course we're going," Steph said with a grin. "All right, there's some shops over there. We'll have another half hour for shopping and then go back to the hotel for dinner," Steph said. She clapped her hands and headed across the street.

Paul grinned back at Bolton and rubbed his hands.

Karla looked at Danielle and Aleesha.

"Those girls from the shop are following us," she said to them quietly. "They're from Walford."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly giggled and nodded eagerly. Even from the back the two guys were fit. She walked casually in the direction they had headed in, pausing as a window display caught her eye. She smiled at Whitney cheekily and glanced back over at the small group as they continued to move.

Whitney strolled along casually with Molly, trying to catch the tall boy's eye. He was busy talking and showing off to his mate.

"Do you think maybe if Mr. Rimmer knows them that maybe he said something about the party on Friday? That would be brilliant!" Whitney squealed.

Molly's eyes widened hopefully. She still had to get to know the rest of the kids at Walford High School. But the opportunity to meet people that no one at the party would know was a good idea too. That way she wouldn't be the only new person.

"If he knows them I bet he has. The teacher looks excited" she pointed out to Whitney.

"You're right, she does," Whitney agreed. "They're coming onto this side of the road."

She stopped and pretended to look in a shop window. She glanced at her watch.

"Charlie's going to be here soon."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\

"What? Where?" Aleesha questioned and looked around.

Danielle spun around and folded her arms as she stared back at Whitney and Molly.

Aleesha followed her friend's example and then looked back at Bolton and Paul.

Bolton raised his eyebrows and a cocky grin appeared on his face. He glanced over at Molly and Whitney too and nudged Paul.

"Look mate!" he gestured at the two girls and looked them both up and down slowly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\

Molly stared back at Aleesha and Danielle defiantly then smiled at the two boys.

"How long till Charlie gets here?" she asked casually.

Molly edged closer to Whitney.

"They've seen us," she murmured.

Whitney glanced out of the corner of her eye but kept her face turned towards the shop window. She looked at Molly.

"What should we do?"

She looked at her watch again.

"We've got maybe 10 minutes before Charlie gets here," she whispered. She turned her head as the group reached the side of the street she and Molly were on. She tilted her head and looked at that tall boy and then turned back to the window.

Paul grinned back at Bolton and looked the girls over.

Steph sighed. "All right, let's get some shopping done and get going please."

She pushed them to finish crossing the street and headed into a promising looking shop.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\

"What do you want to do?" Whitney asked and looked over at the boys again. She gnawed her lip and turned back to the window.

"He smiled at me," she squeaked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\

Paul looked at Bolton. "I think that one fancies you," Paul remarked. He turned and looked at the girls again.

"All right, ladies?" Paul called over to Whitney and Molly and waved. He took a couple steps in their direction and looked at Bolton.

Molly rolled her eyes but grinned at Whitney. She flicked her hand at Paul as he waved at them.

"Heya," she replied casually and turned to watch them.

Bolton grinned at Paul.

"Don't blame her mate," he said and winked. He raised his eyebrows at Paul as he made his way over to them.

"Alright?" he questioned as he approached.

Whitney turned to face the boys as they approached.

"Yeah, I'm all right," Whitney said flirtatiously and folded her arms as she leaned back against the wall of the shop. She looked up at the taller boy with a half smile and raised her eyebrow.

"I'm Paul, this here's my mate Bolton," Paul said with a cheeky grin as he lightly slapped Bolton's arm.

He walked over by Molly, put his hand on the wall of the shop and leaned on it.

"What's your name gorgeous?" he asked her.

Molly raised an eyebrow and sneaked a glance at Whitney and gave her an amused look. She looked back up at Paul.

"Molly," she looked over at Whitney and then back to Paul.

"This is Whitney," she added with a small smile at him.

Bolton grinned at Molly and gave Whitney another of his cocky smiles.

"You live round here then?" he asked. He wanted to know whether these two were going to be at the party on Friday.

Whitney met Molly's look and nodded very slightly. She looked back at Bolton as Molly gave their names.

"Yeah," she replied. "Over on Albert Square. You're not local," she said. "I'd remember you, I think."

Paul kept looking Molly over. "We're from over Manchester," Paul informed her. "You ever been there sweetheart?" he asked her, trying to mimic Bolton's devil-may-care grin.

Whitney opened her mouth to say something else, then closed it and frowned as Charlie pulled up.

"Whitney, Bianca says you better be done shopping because she needs you to help her out. So, come on then, girls, let's go," he called out the window of the cab.

Whitney rolled her eyes and looked at Molly. She pushed herself from the wall and took a couple steps towards the black cab. She looked Bolton over and then met his eyes.

"Guess I'll see you around then, yeah?" she shrugged.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\

Shaz stood stock still. Stunned. She watched Rhys as he hurried away and felt confused. She smiled absently at the skip as she walked into the station and went directly to her office. If Alex had questions then Rhys was more than capable of answering them.

She sat on her desk. Bradley and Stacey had split. She loved spending time with Bradley but Rhys was fun too. She had been confused enough when Rhys had asked her out. Now Bradley's situation had changed and she didn't know where she stood with him. And Rhys had just kissed her.

Shaz screwed her eyes shut tightly. Rhys was a good kisser. She smacked her palm to her head to banish the thought. She wasn't going to do anything to lead Rhys on until she found out exactly what was going on between her and Bradley.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\

"Thank you, DC Griffyths."

Alex smiled at Rhys and took the tape. She sat at the desk at played it.

Alex kept her eyes fixed on the player until the audio ran out.

"Well, I do believe you've got something," she commented as she took the tape out.

"I want a full manuscript as soon as please," she said as she handed him back the tape.

"Well done," she said. "And thank Shaz for me too," Alex added as she shut the door behind him.

Rhys grinned broadly and nodded.

"Thank you ma'am. I will," Rhys turned and left the room. He hurried to Shaz' office and knocked at the door.

Alex immediately whipped out the phone and sent a condensed version of the tape to Gene, Ray and Chris.

"Hey, DI Drake says we did good work," he said.

Shaz looked up and gestured for him to come in.

"Yeah?" she smiled up at him. She felt relieved that they had been some help. The tingle in her tummy had arisen. The one she got when she knew she had managed to do something to help the case along.

"Mind you, without you we might never have got that info. The tape recorder was a stroke of genius," she praised him as she crossed her ankles. Just because her life was a little complicated at the moment Shaz saw no reason to be cold or dismissive towards him. He was a nice guy.

"Yea, well, to be honest I only used the tape recorder because I forgot my phone. I meant to call you and have you listen to the conversation. It was luck I still had that stupid tape recorder in there," he chuckled.

"Don't suppose she mentioned how the others are getting along?"

Rhys walked over to her.

"No, she didn't say anything except she wants a transcript of the tape. I don't suppose you'd like to get dinner tonight, with me?" he leaned over the desk. "Please?"

Shaz opened her mouth, slightly taken aback.

"I..." she started, then shut her mouth and looked straight up into his face. Honestly, she wouldn't dislike going for dinner with him and she hadn't arranged anything with Bradley. She sighed and closed her eyes briefly.

Shaz looked back up at him and smiled.

"Yes, I would like that," she answered him and let her weak smile blossom.

"I'll do the transcript if you like?" she offered with a small shrug.

"Nah, I can do the transcript fine," Rhys gestured at the piles of paperwork on her desk. "You look busy enough. See you in a couple hours then."

He winked at her and headed out the door.

Shaz smiled.

"See you," she said as he left her office.

Shaz sighed. She wondered about calling Alyssa and asking for advice. She decided against it. She would do nothing until she found out what she had going on with Bradley. It was pretty clear what Rhys wanted.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie walked into the dark club and wandered around. The place was nice and clean. She smiled and went behind the bar and poured herself a vodka. She knocked it back and went to the office and sat down.

She began going through the paperwork and organizing invoices.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan wandered aimlessly around the flat. She flopped onto the couch and winced. She was alone and had nothing to do. She hated having nothing to do but she discovered that after so many years being a loner, she now hated being alone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene got out of the car and wandered around the flat block while Peterson stayed in the car. He wanted to have a good idea of the layout of the place.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris got up from the chair and stretched.

"You watch mate, I need to move around."

Ray took Chris' place looking out of the window. He heard Chris' phone go off and spared him a fleeting glance before fixing his gaze back on the man out the window.

Chris pulled out his phone and read the message.

"Nice one!" He blurted out. "Looks like Shaz and Rhys got lucky. Things are going to be getting interesting very soon."

Ray pulled out his phone and diverted his gaze from the window to read what Alex had sent them. He grinned.

"This could be over sooner than we think!" he said hopefully.

"I'm gonna get closer, if he bolts one of us needs to be able to follow," Chris said.

He hustled out of the building and crossed the street and hunkered down next to the main entrance of the building.

Ray kept one eye on Chris and one on the shifty looking guy they were supposed to be watching. He shifted a radio into his hand and touched his finger to the button, ready to call for backup if Chris got himself in trouble.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene fumbled the phone out of his pocket and read the message. He walked quickly back to the car and climbed in.

"Looks like we got a result."

Peterson nodded. "Yea, him in there has been pacing around. I figured something had to be happening soon enough."

Gene climbed out of the car again and went into the building. He climbed the stairs and joined some of the other street people slumped around the hallways. He got as close to the door as he could, slumped down onto the floor and kept his ear peeled to the door to hear any conversations that might go on.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rhys went to the office he shared with Ginger and typed up the transcript. He chatted for a moment with his mate and then ran the transcript over to DI Drake.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Steph found a top she liked and bought it and checked to see if the other girls were done.

"Karla, aren't you going to buy anything?" Steph asked.

Karla shrugged. "Why, I brought clothes to wear," she replied.

Danielle rolled her eyes and took her bundle of clothes to the checkout and waited in the queue to pay.

Aleesha gathered her chosen collection of tops and dresses more firmly in her arms and looked at Karla and smiled.

"She means, are you not going to buy anything new?" she explained.

"Why should I? There's nothing wrong with the clothes I have," Karla replied and went to gaze out the window.

Steph gave the other girls a small shake of her head and turned to pay for the top.

Danielle and Aleesha came out of the shop, comparing their purchases. Aleesha's eyes narrowed at the sight of the two boys standing next to the cab.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly shook her head and suppressed a laugh. Boys did not know how hilarious they were when they were trying to be cool.

"My soon-to-be step-dad comes from Manchester though," she shrugged.

Molly looked up as Charlie pulled up and sighed. She gave Paul another smile and climbed into the cab. She turned around and sat down next to the window to peer out at Bolton and Paul as Whitney got in too.

Bolton's mouth curved as he grinned at Whitney.

"You goin to that party on Friday?" he asked her as she got into the car. "Coz we're gonna be there," he shrugged non-committally as he held her gaze.

"I've gone to the last two, no reason to skip this one," Whitney said with a cheeky grin.

Bolton nodded at her and moved a little closer to the cab.

"See ya there then," he told her with a wink.

"Maybe I will," Whit said to Bolton with a half-smile.

He heard the familiar sound of Danielle and Aleesha behind him. He turned and waved at them.

"Hey Leesh, Dan."

Charlie rolled his eyes and sighed. "Are you girls ready to go?"

Paul stepped over to the cab and looked at Molly.

"Give us your number then?"

Molly shook her head at Paul.

"Don't think so," she said with a cheeky smile and pulled the door shut. She moved to the hatch.

"Ready, Charlie."

As Charlie pulled away, Whitney dragged her eyes from Bolton and back to Molly.

"I cannot wait for Friday!" she squealed.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"No way!" Paul huffed as the cab pulled away. He kicked a lamppost in frustration.

"Right kids, are we done now?" Steph asked with a sigh. "Let's go."

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan startled awake, grabbed her phone and looked at it. Nearly 4! She pulled herself off the couch and went to the bathroom. She splashed water on her face and ran a brush through her hair and headed out.

She hurried to the salon and tapped on the window and gave Lyss a big grin before she opened the door and went inside.

"So, shopping awaits when you're finished. Hope you'll go easy on me," she joked.

Alyssa beamed at Rowan as she came into the salon.

"I'll be done in a minute. No appointments after the 4:00 pedicure and Gayna has said she will man the desk. So I can leave early," she grinned at Rowan.

"I make no promises about going easy on you Ro," she warned with a chuckle.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\

Ronnie locked up the club and walked to the Minute Mart to grab a quick sandwich. She carried it back to the club and ate while she listened to the radio.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\

Stacey drifted from her light doze and saw Sean was still sleeping in her arms. She placed him gently on the bed and noticed she had a message on her phone. She picked it up and read it. She felt her heart lift. He was going to go with her!

She hurriedly texted him back.

"Station in half an hour."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rhys looked at the clock and grinned. Time to go. He closed and put away the file in front of him and headed over to Shaz' office. He knocked on the doorframe and gave her a small wave.

"Whenever you're ready," he said.

Shaz looked up as Rhys appeared at her door. She had finally finished all of her paperwork. Every last bit. She smiled at him and stood up, grabbing her coat from the back of her chair as she did so.

She came out of her office and locked the door behind her.

"So, where are we going?" she asked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Whitney noticed the time and after hurriedly helping Ricky make the kids tea she looked at Molly.

"Guess your mum's gonna want you over at the station soon. Come on, I'll walk with you."

Her phone beeped and she looked at it. "What's he want," she sighed and read the text from her brother.

"I don't believe it!" she breathed. She looked at Molly. "Come on, we gotta go now. I have to talk to Ryan."

Molly looked up from her conversation with Tiff. Why was Whitney so panicked? Molly grabbed her stuff and yelled a quick goodbye to Ricky and the kids as she rushed out of the house after Whitney.

"Whit! What's going on?" she asked as she caught up with her friend.


	46. Chapter 46

**We do not own Eastenders, Ashes to Ashes or Waterloo Road**

**Chapter 46**

Rowan rolled her eyes and smiled.

"At least I've got fair warning," she said wryly. "I called Charlie; he's agreed to take us where we need to go."

Alyssa smiled and waved at Gayna as she came downstairs. She looked back at Rowan.

"Right. Where are we meeting Charlie?" she asked as she slipped out from behind the counter and grabbed her bag as she went.

As Rowan led her out Alyssa turned and gave Gayna a small wave then shut the glass door behind her.

"He should be here any minute," Rowan replied and looked down the street. "Yep, here he comes."

Rowan waved at Charlie as he pulled up and stopped. She climbed into the cab and took a steadying breath. Shopping. Oh boy! She hoped she was up for it.

Alyssa climbed in beside her and gave directions to Charlie, telling him where she wanted to go. She smiled happily at Rowan and tapped a beat out on her leg. She climbed out of the cab and paid Charlie once they reached Alyssa's desired destination. She waved Charlie off and turned to Rowan.

"Where would you like to start?"

Rowan let out a low chuckle.

"I have absolutely no idea! I am your student in this," Rowan joked and bowed elaborately at Alyssa. "You lead and I will follow," she said with a cheeky grin as she straightened up.

Alyssa let out a laugh and took Rowan's arm. She surveyed the shops and began walking Rowan towards one of her favorites. She knew what sort of clothes were in Rowan's wardrobe and planned to break her in gently.

"Right. I want you to go and pick out some stuff you like. I'll pick out some stuff for you too. You try them _all _on, Ro. Then I can see what I'm working with," she smiled at her friend as she gestured to the racks of clothing around them.

Rowan nodded and bit her lip as she looked around at the racks. She let out a long breath and started flipping through the dresses. She pulled out several in the more muted colors she preferred, all long sleeved with relatively high necklines. She came across one dress and gasped. It was lovely! She glanced over at Alyssa who was flipping through what Rowan thought were tops and looked back at the dress.

The neckline was slightly scooped and off the shoulder with very short sleeves. The bodice looked to be form fitting with the skirt swirling out softly from the belted waist, but it was the color that struck her. The dress was a striking green nearly the same shade as Alyssa's eyes. She took it off the rack and noticed as the material moved there were subtle tones of sapphire woven in, causing the dress to change color slightly as the material moved. Alyssa had to have this dress! She slung it over her arm and moved over to where Alyssa was studiously going through the tops.

"Lyss, you have to see this," she said and held up the dress. "If you don't buy it for yourself, I will," she added firmly.

Alyssa looked up at Rowan and then down at the dress. She admired it. She took it off Rowan and examined it. She bit her lip then looked back at her friend.

"Ro, we are supposed to be shopping for you, not me!" she scolded and held up the 3 tops she had picked out.

"Have you seen anything that you want to try on?" she asked her, raising her eyebrows at her friend.

Her train of thought went back to the dress Rowan had picked for her, she had a gorgeous pair of blue heels that would complement the blue shimmer perfectly.

"Well sure," Rowan replied and showed Lyss the armload of dresses she'd picked out for herself. "And I saw a pair of boots over there I think I have to have too," she grinned and then caught sight of the smallish lingerie display by the changing rooms. She bit her lip, remembering Chris had wondered if she might be willing to wear it for him some time. She glanced at Alyssa and then walked over to the rack. She dropped the dresses she'd chosen onto the chair outside the entrance to the changing rooms and began to flip through the hangers. She furrowed her brow as she eyed the tags, trying to figure out what size might fit her.

Alyssa smirked as she watched Rowan retreat to the lingerie rack. She sighed. Jack had developed an impatient tendency that seemed to lead to him ripping her underwear. There was no harm in looking though.

She placed the clothes she had picked up for Rowan on top of the ones her friend had already put on the chair and the put the dress Rowan had picked up for her on top. She smiled at Rowan and joined her at the display.

Rowan half-smiled and blushed as Alyssa walked over to the lingerie rack.

"How do you figure this stuff out?" Rowan asked her quietly. She pulled a couple things off the rack to look at them. "I thought I should plan a special surprise for Chris when we can, um, in two weeks," she added, "but I've never dealt with this stuff before."

Alyssa smiled and looked at the label on one of the sets that Rowan had picked up. She bit her lip and then looked up into her friend's face. She proceeded to explain the system to Rowan and then picked up a few lacy garments off the rack, too.

"It helps if you try it on. It's not a good idea to buy it because it says it's your size, depending on the shop the sizes can vary" she told her.

"I see stuff like this and think it's a really good idea. Then I think about Jack's..." she mulled over the right way to put it, "impatience, and think maybe it's not such a good idea," she sighed.

"I have no idea how Chris might react if I wore some of this stuff," Rowan confessed then chuckled. "Apparently he was going to go and have a beer with Ray the other day, the day they found out they were leaving. Anyway, apparently Ronnie was standing there in the front room with some skimpy lingerie on. Chris said he was pretty embarrassed but then he wondered if I might ever consider wearing it. Guess it can't hurt," she shrugged. "Maybe if you were wearing a whole ensemble, Jack would be more careful?" she suggested and grinned.

She picked out a couple of things to try and then picked up the dresses she'd chosen and the tops Alyssa had chosen for her and went into the changing room.

Alyssa watched her go and picked out one set off the lingerie rack that had caught her eye. There was no harm in trying it on and Jack wasn't here to rip it off her so she wouldn't damage it. She smiled as she remembered when she had taken him lingerie shopping.

She grabbed up the dress Rowan had insisted she get and took both through to a cubicle in the changing room.

Rowan tried on the tops Alyssa had picked out for her first. They were lovely! She eyed the dresses she'd picked out, suddenly uncertain. The whole point was to get something different, not comfortable and serviceable. She could always get some t-shirts and wear those with jeans to work at the café so she could wear the other stuff when she wasn't working. She grabbed up the dresses and stuck them back on the rack and then went back into the changing room to figure out the lingerie. She finally put together an ensemble she thought she could manage that fit her and put her top back on.

She went back out and started looking over the dresses again. She sighed. So many of these she just couldn't wear in public, not without drawing stares, not to mention she had no idea what might look best on her. She gave the hangers a final angry shove and walked over to grab the boots she'd spotted earlier and tried them on.

Alyssa slipped into the dress Rowan has chosen for her. She scrutinized it and twirled around to check the back of it too. She rarely picked out anything that accentuated her eyes but this dress did just that. She smiled. Rowan had got her style just right. Happy, she slipped out of it and stepped into the underwear. She sighed. Alyssa dressed back into her own clothes and came out of the changing room. She looked around the shop and spotted Rowan by the shoes.

"What did you think?" she asked curiously as she reached her friend's side.

"I love the tops but the dresses I chose, it was all the same stuff I already have. I can't help it. I'm not good at picking out what suits me. Growing up on the farm you wore jeans or overalls, even to school. When I went away to school, I dressed in polo shirts and stuff like that like all the others I hung out with. I'm no good at this stuff," she sighed.

She walked around a bit in the boots to see how they felt and looked over some of the long skirts on one of the racks. She thought some might go with the lovely tops Alyssa had picked out. She pulled out three different ones in solid colors to go with the tops Alyssa had chosen. "These could be all right though," she remarked and held them up with the tops.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I know a great little Chinese over off the High Street, I thought we could go there?" Rhys suggested as he led her to the car.

Shaz nodded gamely and slipped into the passenger seat once he had opened the car. She loved Chinese.

"Sounds good to me," she agreed with a grin at him as he got in the car too.

Rhys winked at her as he started the car and drove off.

Shaz got out of his car once he stopped and parked up near the Chinese. She shut the door and looked around her. She didn't think she had been to this part of London yet.

Rhys took Shaz' arm and led her into the restaurant. He waved at the waiter who smiled and waved back. Rhys came here often and they all knew him. He guided her to his favorite table and sat down, the waiter right behind him. The man placed a pot of tea on the table and handed Shaz a menu.

"I'll be back shortly," the waiter said.

"Well, I have tried most of the chicken and pork and vegetable dishes. Right now, I'm stuck on this chicken though. There isn't much that isn't good, really. I like to come here but sometimes I get it delivered. They're not that far from the station after all so we order from here a lot," he told her.

Shaz nodded and cast her gaze over her menu once more.

"Okay. I know what I want," she smiled at him and placed the menu down in front of her.

Rhys leaned over and waved for Ken to come over.

"I think we're ready. I'll have the usual," he told the man.

Ken turned to Shaz.

Shaz smiled up at the friendly waiter.

"Can I have the Yuk Sung please?" she asked and handed him back the menu.

Her gaze flitted to Rhys and she smiled at him.

Rhys smiled back at Shaz and refilled their teas.

She really was lovely and he had thoroughly enjoyed kissing her earlier. He hadn't meant to, but he could sometimes be impulsive and the notion had just struck him. She hadn't slapped him, which was a good sign in his book.

"So, how are you liking Walford?"

Shaz took a sip of the tea and smiled over the rim of her cup

"It's different from Fenchurch. I mean, we used to hang out in an Italian restaurant and the Guv would hurl abuse at Luigi. Nothing too nasty, he was just being himself. Luigi dotes on Alex, DI Drake," she amended. She had grown used to seeing Alex outside work in a non-professional light when she was living with them. "But Walford's a refreshing change," she added.

"It's an all right little place," Rhys agreed. "It's been long enough since I came here I really don't miss my old job back in Cardiff. Though when I go home to visit, I always stop in and visit. I had a few good mates there. We stay in touch but you know…it's not the same as hanging out with them every day. Peterson's a decent enough DI, doesn't socialize much though. Ginger," Rhys paused and grinned, "Sorry, Marcus is my best mate; we both got here at the same time," he shrugged.

Shaz nodded.

"Our team is pretty close; Chris and Ray followed the Guv down to London. Alex joined soon after. One big happy family," she laughed. "Me and Chris nearly got married," she told him remembering the plans they had made. "But then Alex got shot by the Guv and everything fell apart," she shrugged "She was in a coma for months, the Guv ran off and Ray was left in charge. That was a disaster!" she said with a wry smile.

"Is it hard for you? Working with him again here and him being with someone else?"

Rhys smiled and nodded at Ken's brother David who brought the food over. He pulled out the chopsticks and took a quick bite.

Shaz shook her head.

"I'm happy for him, he knows me really well and vice versa, even I can see that he is head over heels and I'm pretty sure Rowan feels the same about him," she picked up a lettuce leaf and spooned the spiced mince into it.

"I suppose it was a little difficult to get my head around at first," she sighed. "But when I first met Rowan she seemed a little put out by me. But seeing how much she loved Chris made me happy, I still care for him, but not how I used to," she said with a small shrug as she tucked into her meal.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Okay," Whitney said as she firmly shut the door behind her.

"Remember I said it turns out Ryan is the father of Stacey's baby? Well, he just texted me. He's leaving the Square, with Stacey and the baby. I have to see him before he goes," she explained in a rush as she led Molly to the bookies.

Molly let her jaw drop.

"Oh my GOD!"

She dashed after Whitney and hurtled into the bookies behind her. She looked around. Her dad always came to places like this. He always told her to wait outside 'it's not a place for children'. She shook her head and took in her surroundings.

Whitney rushed up to her brother.

"Ryan what is going on?"

"Sorry, Whit," he said as he came around to give her a quick hug. "Stacey can't take her family right now and with all the stuff going on with Bradley cheating on her she just can't take staying around here. She wants to go and she asked me to go with her. I want to go, Whit. I don't know where we're going but I won't lose touch again. And you can come visit or I can visit you, you know. It's for the best right now. He's my son and I want to be a dad and well, I really like Stacey. She's far better than Janine any day."

"Well, you better not lose touch. I'm gonna miss you," Whitney sniffed and hugged her brother. "You better call me soon as you get where you're going yeah?"

"Oh yeah," he said and kissed her forehead. He heaved a great breath. "Now come on, I have to meet Stace at the tube station in just a bit so I need to get out of here."

He hustled them out and locked the door.

"Janine will be here soon, but I really don't want to see her," he added in a dark tone. He stuck a sign on the door that said "Back in 5 minutes" and after giving Whitney a quick final squeeze, he rushed off to the station.

Whitney swiped at her eyes and looked at Molly.

"Well, at least he's not just vanishing. He'll stay in touch," she gave her friend a weak smile. "So, off to see your mum, then."

Molly had stood a little way away from Whitney and Ryan. She has never had a sibling so didn't really understand the relationship that Whitney shared with her brother. Her tummy flipped as she realized that in less than 9 months time she would get to experience what it was like.

Molly gave Whitney a hug.

"At least he's not going to just vanish," she smiled.

"Come on. The station's not far, Mum will probably give you a lift home if you like," she said and led Whitney out of the bookies and down the road towards the station.

She waved at the Skip and walked over to him. She knew the rules on important cases.

"Hey, Adam, is mum done yet?" she asked as she leant against the counter.

Adam Hollins smiled at the little girl and gave another smile to her friend. He had grown quite fond of Molly. She was a sweet kid.

"DI Drake should be nearly finished Molly. I'm sure she won't mind you sitting in her office, if not, I've got some stuff for you to help with," he told her.

Molly nodded and pulled Whitney with her towards Alex's office.

She knocked opened the door. She frowned. She wasn't here. Molly looked at Whitney in confusion. A thought occurred to her.

"She'll be in Gene's office!" she exclaimed and moved off in that direction.

Whitney gamely followed along behind Molly. She'd never been in here before and she looked around curiously, half her mind still on her brother.

Molly spotted her Mum inside studying something on the white board. She opened the door and brought Whitney inside. She went and stood next to her mum quietly and looked at the board. So many arrows and connectors.

"Hey, Mum."

Alex looked down in surprise. She hadn't heard Molly come in. She slipped an arm around her daughter's shoulders and gave her a brief hug.

"Hi, Molls." Alex sighed and let go.

"I'll be done in a minute. Someone from Peterson's team is taking over for tonight," she said as she shuffled some papers on the desk she had used. She spotted the other girl standing quietly in the room.

"Hi, Whitney," she smiled.

"Hi, um, ma'am," Whitney smiled back. Molly's mum made her very slightly nervous. She chewed the inside of her cheek and looked around. She toyed with her phone and idly wished Bolton had asked for her number. That Paul bloke had certainly been taken with Molly! She grinned to herself remembering her friend's cheeky answer when Paul had tried to get her number. They'd be at the party though; she'd see him then, in her new dress.

Alex smiled at the girl.

"Call me Alex, Whitney," she said kindly then turned to the man that walked in and stared curiously at the two teenage girls. She beckoned him over, her expression firm.

"Okay….Alex, thanks," Whitney smiled at the woman.

Molly moved back over to Whitney as her mum briefed the officer and informed him about the day's discoveries.

Alex finished and picked up her stuff.

"Whitney would you like a lift home?" she offered as she ruffled Molly's hair.

Molly flattened her hair down in annoyance and glared at her mum, who smiled in amusement at her daughter's frustration.

Whitney waved off the offer of a ride. "It's not that long a walk, thanks. I have to go by and help Bianca with the stall anyway. She never folds things right," Whitney rolled her eyes and chuckled.

Alex smiled as Molly chuckled too.

"We have the opposite problem," Alex commented back. "Molly can't fold for toffee!" she said with an affectionate smile at her daughter.

Molly shrugged.

"No, mum, you just don't like my way of folding," she retorted

"Molly, screwing up clothes and chucking them in random places does not count as folding," Alex sighed. They had been through this before. Each time the outcome was the same with Molly throwing a compliant strop and hanging up her clothes.

Molly rolled her eyes at Whitney and waved at Adam as they left the station.

Whitney laughed at Molly and her mum arguing about folding.

"Are you sure you don't want a lift Whitney?" Alex asked again "We pass the Market on our way home."

"No, it's all right, thanks. I have…stuff….I want to think about," she replied to the offered ride again and glanced at Molly.

"I'll text you later," she said to Molly and headed off across the parking lot.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Stacey barely managed to slip out of the house unnoticed. She had the baby in a carrier on her chest. She couldn't chance taking the stroller, not with the two bags she had. She walked rapidly to the tube station, went inside and waited by the stairs for Ryan. She tapped her foot anxiously and finally saw him approaching. She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled as he walked up to her.

Ryan stopped in front of her and looked at her a moment. Then he put his bag down, put a hand on her cheek and kissed her softly. He broke off the kiss and looked at her.

She reached up and put her hand on his cheek. "I'm glad you're going with me," she said softly. "Let's get out of here."

Ryan nodded and picked up his bag and took her suitcase.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Max rubbed his eyes. Had he really seen Stacey with a suitcase and a carryall bag heading in what he was sure the direction of the tube station. He ran inside the office.

"Bradley, did you know Stacey was leaving?"

"What are you talking about Dad?" Bradley demanded as he stood up, knocking the chair back in his haste.

"I've just seen Stacey walking through the Square with a suitcase and a big bag and the baby. Looks like she's headed for the tube station."

Bradley's jaw dropped. No! She wouldn't just go without telling him would she? She'd done it before though. But she had a baby to think of this time.

"Be back, Dad," Bradley said hurriedly and ran to the station. He hustled inside just in time to see Stacey following Ryan up the stairs. She was leaving with Ryan!

"Stace! Stace! What are you doing?" he yelled up at her.

Stacey stopped and looked down at Bradley.

"I'm leaving Bradley. I can't stay here, Mum is suffocating me and this whole business with you….no…I can't stay here. Ryan and I are going to go and find some place to settle together and raise our son. Goodbye, Bradley," she said with a tone of finality and turned to catch up with Ryan leaving Bradley gaping after her.

He stood there for a moment in shock and then turned and left the tube station slowly to go back to the car lot. He spotted Janine walking to the bookies and ran over to her.

"I hope you're happy, Janine, you had a big hand in this," he snapped at her.

Janine turned from pulling down the paper sign off the door that Ryan had clearly left and looked at Bradley curiously.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Stacey just left with Ryan. Just now. They were at the station. They've gone," he replied in a cold tone.

"What? No, that's not possible. He'd never….never….." she trailed off. "You're lying," she accused and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Wish I was, Janine, wish I was. Have a nice day," he retorted and turned and walked away.

Janine stood staring after him, her mouth hanging open. Ryan was gone! She'd never get him back. She stuck the sign back on the door and turned and walked back to her flat, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene stayed still and silent as the rabbit left the flat and went down the stairs. Gene rose the moment he was out of sight and followed carefully. He waited until the man left the building and then went outside too. He bent his head and lit a cigarette, glancing with his eyes to the left and right. He saw the man walking into the café down the road a piece and nodded. He returned to the car and climbed in.

"He's at that café there, let's go. Might as well eat too," Gene said gruffly. Peterson nodded.

Gene drove the car the short distance to the café and parked.

Gene sat with his back to the man while Peterson faced in the man's direction and watched him as they ate.

A few more hours and it would all be over with any luck, Gene thought as he worked his way steadily through his food. He couldn't wait until he had these villains locked up in a nice, safe jail cell. He smiled.

Peterson looked at Gene and mouthed "phone." Gene nodded and tilted his head slightly and heard the man speak.

"Hello….yeah….tonight….nine….right," the man snapped out in a low, terse tone.

Gene listened to the phone snap shut and looked at Peterson. They'd got the place and the fact that it would be today from Rhys' snout. Now he was pretty sure they had the time. He smiled and took a drink of his tea.

The man finally got up and left, Gene watched him go. When the man was out of sight he pulled out the cell phone and sent a text to Alex, Ray and Chris. "Tonight. 9pm."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris' legs were getting sore. He stood up and slouched against the wall. He was starting to get hungry. He glanced up at the window where he knew Ray was and flashed a quick hand sign and then headed towards the chippy just down the street a ways. He bought the food quickly and then after a quick glance down the street, he headed back into the hotel.

He handed Ray his food and took over at the camera so Ray could eat first. He placed his own paper-wrapped food on his lap and ate his chips as he watched the doorway across the street.

Ray stood up and stretched as he took his food. His stomach emitted a mighty grumble as he peeled back the wrappings. He ate most of the chips quickly to quell his stomach's rumbles, then slowed and looked out the window too.

Chris glanced at the phone.

"Few more hours and hopefully this will all be done. Glad we're not going to be stuck here for days," he sighed in relief.

Ray nodded his agreement, unable to talk due to his mouth being full of the salty chips Chris had got him.

He was more than ready to return to Ronnie. He hoped she wasn't worrying about him. He was glad she had the club to distract her.

Chris saw his phone light up and grabbed it up.

"Message from the Guv," he said in surprise. He read it. "9 tonight he says."

He turned and grinned at Ray.

Ray grinned.

"This should be over sooner than we thought then," he said happily.

Chris sent back "confirmed" and went back to gazing across the road and eating his chips.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie looked up at the buzzer and went to open the door. She smiled warmly at the two men and one woman that Jack had working as bartenders. Doug, James and Sarah, she reminded herself of their names. She didn't know them very well, but she would get to. She introduced herself and told them she hoped they'd all get along fairly well. She welcomed their suggestions and didn't plan on making any massive changes. The three looked relieved and nodded along.

"Well, then, best get to work," she said. She went back to the office and started going over the paperwork for the party on Friday.

Ronnie toyed with her phone as she stared blankly at the various notes for the party on Friday. She stuck her chin in her hand and held up her phone and went through her pictures. She had one picture of Ray that she was sure he didn't know about. He had proved to be very uncooperative at letting her take pictures of him. She had one at home that she had to nearly bully him into allowing of the two of them together outside the B&B they'd stayed at. But that was at home. She got to the picture she wanted. It was of him sleeping. She remembered the feeling of relief that the sound of the camera on her phone hadn't woke him up. She ran her finger down his face in the picture and sighed and shut her phone.

She could hear the voices of the punters coming in and then the music started up. She opened the desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of vodka and a glass and poured herself a drink.

Ronnie gazed at the empty glass and after much deliberation, finally poured herself a second drink. She turned up the radio so she would be able to hear the news when it came on and then stared at Ray's picture on her phone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene read Chris' confirmation and nodded. Now, where the bloody hell was Alex's confirmation? He frowned as he stood up and left the café, Peterson following along behind.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly nodded and waved to Whitney. After what her brother had said she clearly had a lot to think about.

Alex sent a concerned smile Whitney's way as the teenager turned away from them and walked off. She studied Molly's face but pushed her inquisitive nature away.

"Come on then, Molls," she said as she unlocked the car.

Molly scrambled into the front seat of the Quattro that her mum usually occupied and strapped herself down.

Alex pulled out her phone and sent back her confirmation to Gene. She then forwarded the new coordination number to Ray and Chris and then to Gene with her explanation. She was going home with Molly but all the information for the case was on her laptop which she would keep with her. Her phone was also available if they had any problems at all.

Alex climbed into the car and drove Molly home.

Whitney went to the stall and helped Bianca fold up the shirts and take the stall down for the day. When they got home she showed her the dress she'd bought.

"You'll look lovely in that Whit," Bianca commented and went about cleaning up the after dinner mess and finding something to eat herself.

Whitney went up to her room and got on the computer. She gnawed her lip and logged on to Facebook and began looking for Bolton. Not that common of a name, should make him easier to find.

A few minutes later, she found him. A grin spread across her face as she skimmed over his information. Single. Good. She looked over his friends. She recognized two of the girls as the ones from the shop. She grabbed her phone and fired off a text to Molly.

"Found Bolton on Facebook! :D"

Molly dug her phone from her pocket as it bleeped. She read Whitney's text and grinned.

'OMG! Single?' she sent back and put her phone away as Alex pulled up outside their house.

Molly and Alex climbed out and Molly went to open the door for Alex. She held it for her mum to come in. Alex immediately plugged her laptop into the socket to ensure that the battery didn't fail and switched it back on.

"How was shopping?" she asked as she waited for it to warm up.

Molly came and took a seat next to her mum on the sofa, she leant against her and Alex placed an arm around her shoulders.

"It was fun. We met these boys that are going to the party on Friday," she said and chuckled.

Alex played with a strand of Molly's hair, only half listening to her daughter.

"Yes!" Whitney texted back. "That boy Paul is on here 2. Single."

Whitney went to her own page and looked it over critically. She thought the pictures she had up were okay. She added one she'd taken earlier of herself and Molly when they were shopping and wondered whether she should try contacting him.

Molly stopped chatting about the shopping trip as her phone went off again. She rolled her eyes at Whitney's text. Paul was cute enough but he was trying to be someone he clearly wasn't. She rested her head on her mum's shoulder as she sent a text back.

'will go on l8r an c'

Whitney read Molly's text and chuckled. She got the impression that Molly wasn't nearly as impressed with Paul as Paul was with himself.

"Shud I contact him? Bolton obs not other lol"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene grunted as he finally got Alex's confirmation. He tucked the phone away and reached under the seat and pulled out a lock box. He opened it and took out the two guns hidden inside and handed one to Peterson. He stashed the gun in his waistband and shoved the lock box back under the seat. He leaned back and watched the entryway to the building where the dealer lived and waited for nine o'clock to come.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa tilted her head and studied what Rowan had picked out. She went to the rack and pulled out a skirt of the same style she had chosen and held it against the purple tunic top.

"This one picks out the small bits of navy blue" she said in approval. "You can wear the long cream one with jeans though" she said with a shrug.

She held up the dress. "You were right. I'm getting this," she smiled.

Rowan went and tried on the skirts and a couple pairs of jeans she'd grabbed and came back out looking pleased.

"Stick a fork in me I'm done," she announced as she hauled her armload of clothes up to the counter. "At least for now," she added and glanced back at Alyssa.

Rowan gamely handed over her bankcard, trying hard not to wince at the total. She normally bought clothes a few at a time, never this much at once. She looked at her purchases and began to slightly understand the whole 'retail therapy' idea. She couldn't wait to wear the new clothes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly shifted her position as Alex took up the laptop and rested it on her knees

'yer. But not hevy!' she sent back.

Molly smiled. Whitney clearly liked Bolton a lot.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Whitney read Molly's reply with a chuckle. No way was she going to be heavy! There seemed little point since he lived way over in Manchester. Maybe she should just wait until the party and got the chance to dance with him. Maybe she'd just wait until tomorrow. She didn't want to be too easy. She'd wait.

She replied to Molly's text. "MaB 2moz. Shud wait"

But she spent a good amount of time reading his page and looking at his pictures.

Whitney made a few more adjustments to her page and then shut the computer down. She pulled out the dress and held it up and looked in the mirror. She nodded and hung it back up. She headed downstairs to watch tele with the kids.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\

Rhys nodded and took another bite.

"You should try this," he said and picked up the fork next to his plate and speared a piece of his chicken and handed it to her.

Shaz gamely took the fork from him and slowly took the morsel off it. She smiled as the flavours hit her palate and she swallowed.

"That's delicious!" she exclaimed as she handed him back the fork.

Rhys nodded. "It's the honey. I just can't order anything else for now I like it so much," he told her. "The pot's empty, do you want more tea?"

Shaz nodded and licked her lips, chasing the taste of his chicken and savouring it when the traces of flavour hit her tongue.

"So, apart from eating masses of Chinese food and getting valuable information from informants what else do you like to do?" she asked

"Well," Rhys began. "Ginger and I like to go on the occasional pub crawl or over to R&R sometimes. I like to read scary books; Stephen King is my favorite writer. I watch tele sometimes, but I don't like watching the news, really," he shrugged. "I like a good film."

Shaz nodded, taking it all in. She had heard of Stephen King, but never read any of his books.

"So seeing as you like scary books I'm guessing that you like scary films too? Thrillers and Horror?" she asked him as she took another mouthful.

Rhys nodded and hurriedly swallowed his mouth full of food. "Yes, I'm addicted. I like a good comedy as well."

He leaned over and took her hand.

"I don't suppose, um, you'd like to come to mine for drinks?"

Shaz raised her eyes to his face cautiously. They dropped to his hand that now encased hers. She bit her lip.

Rhys was certainly very fun to be around and she was learning more about him. She looked back up at his face. What the hell!

"Yes, okay," she agreed and gave him a shy smile.

Rhys carefully did not let his excitement show on his face. He smiled calmly and set himself to finishing his food. He had Ken refill the tea and poured them both some more.

Shaz sipped some more of the tea. She smiled silently, if this tea had been alcoholic then she would be drunk right now, thanks to the amount of it that she had consumed. She was grateful that it wasn't.

Shaz finished her meal swiftly and placed her knife, fork and chopsticks delicately on her plate.

Rhys put the money down for the check and stood up and held his arm out to Shaz.

"Shall we?"

Shaz smiled and took Rhys arm and allowed him to lead her out of the restaurant.

She started to wonder whether this was a good idea. She pushed the doubts away, determined that this would go no further than she wanted it to. The problem was that she didn't know how far she wanted this to go and her determination had a tendency to crumble like a digestive when it gets dropped on the floor.

Rhys led Shaz to his car and drove to his flat. He parked the car and led her inside.

"I've got beer or I've got wine," he told her, "and we can watch a movie if you like," he added with a gesture at his DVD collection.

Shaz moved further inside his home and looked around. She took in every little detail curiously. His home was comfortable. Not overly neat and tidy but it had enough mess to make it look lived in. Shaz could see a crumpled cushion on one end of the sofa and a vague imprint of a body moulded into the upholstery of the sofa, she guessed that that particular spot was the place where he liked to sit.

She faced him with a smile.

"I'll have a beer please."

If she was going to be here then she might as well be comfortable and wine was a little too sophisticated and made her nervous in some situations.

She looked over at the rack and ran a finger across his DVDs as she leaned down to get a better look.

Rhys reached into the fridge and pulled out two beers and handed her one. He looked at the DVDs over her shoulder, mostly horror and suspenseful thriller with the occasional comedy here and there.

"So, what do you fancy?" he asked her as he slid an arm around her shoulders.

Shaz took the beer off him and opened it. She trailed her finger across the row of films again, reading the titles as she passed them. She had seen all the comedy ones he had before. She ignored the horrors too and focused on the thrillers. Her finger stopped at a promising one and she pulled it out to read the back. She smiled, it was a scifi thriller.

Shaz turned her face to look at him and held up the case.

"This one," she smiled.

"Good choice that," Rhys said as he reached for the DVD, his eyes lingering on her face. He leaned forward and kissed her.

Shaz didn't respond as she felt his lips crash down onto hers. Then she placed her can on the floor and slipped an arm around his neck to steady herself as she relaxed and kissed him back

Rhys reached over and put his beer on top of the TV as he felt Shaz kiss him back. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, deepening the kiss. He broke it off and looked at her.

"Do you want to just skip the movie?" he asked, his voice husky.

Shaz looked up at him and shook her head, an amused smile playing around her lips.

"No," she shook her head and leant forward to brush her lips against his. She straightened up and picked up her can from the floor and took a sip.

Rhys blinked and tried to recover himself. He picked up his beer from atop the television and took a long drink.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," he said, still a bit off-balance. He grabbed up the film and stuck it in the DVD player. He smiled at her and went to sit on the couch, picking the remote up off the coffee table as he did so.

Shaz shook her head. She took another gulp of her beer and went to sit next to him.

"It's okay. It's actually quite flattering when a guy implies that he wants to sleep with you," she said with a shrug and took the remote off him to skip the primitive adverts and get straight to the main menu.

Rhys blushed and ran his hand through his hair. He let her take the remote and leaned back on the couch feeling awkward. He really needed to stop being so impulsive. He took another long drink of his beer and focused on the movie.

Shaz tilted her head slightly as the movie started up. She slipped her shoes off and drew her feet up so she was sitting on them.

Shaz took a swig from the beer and cradled the can in her hand.

Rhys stood up and put the DVD back in its case when the movie was over.

"Can I give you a ride home, it's quite a walk back to the Square and it's nearly midnight," he offered. "I've only had the one," he held up the single can of beer he'd drank.

Shaz uncurled her body, slipped her feet back into her shoes and stretched her arms upward as he turned off the TV.

She let out a sigh and smiled at him.

"Yes, please. But from here there's no point in going in the direction of the square, there's a quicker way," she smiled up at him as she picked her empty can off the floor.

"Okay," he said agreeably. He had no idea where Shaz lived but since she walked to work he figured she lived near the Square. He took the empty can from her and tossed both cans in the bin. He opened the door for her and led her out to his car.

Shaz seated herself and folded her hands in her lap as she gave him directions on the best way to get to her flat.

She smiled as he pulled up outside and twisted in her seat to face him.

"Thank you for this evening. I had a lovely time," she told him truthfully.

Shaz leant forward and planted a kiss on his cheek then moved back to undo her seatbelt.

"Sure, no problem, me too," Rhys said. He decided he could at least be a gentleman and climbed out of the car and walked around to open her door.

Rhys wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her thoroughly but he resisted. He'd embarrassed himself enough with his impulsiveness. He smiled and reached for her hand and gave it a brief squeeze.

"Have a good night, Shaz, see you tomorrow," he said as he climbed back into his car. He waited to make sure she got to the door okay and then drove off. He wondered idly if she was somehow involved with someone. He shook his head. He drove home and went to bed, glad he'd only had the one beer. He didn't want to be hungover at work.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

Steph sat at dinner and let her mind turn over seeing Jack again after all this time. He still looked fantastic. She was really looking forward to Friday. She wondered if he was single and allowed herself a small smile.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

Jack finally chased the last person out of his office and sat at his desk and sighed. He picked up his phone and texted Alyssa.

"Missing you xx"

Alyssa grinned happily at Rowan and followed her to the counter with her dress. She waited in line and dug in her bag as her phone went off.

She sighed as she read Jack's text, she missed him too. She hadn't seen him or heard his voice today.

'Miss you too. Shopping with Ro, see you tomorrow xx'

She smiled wryly at the person behind the desk as she handed over the dress and withdrew her purse to pay for it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

Jack read Alyssa's text and smiled.

"Did you buy more lingerie?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

Alyssa paid for her clothes and went to lean against a mirrored pillar for Rowan. She pulled out her phone once more and rolled her eyes at his text.

'maybe' she responded.

She looked up as Rowan came over with her shopping bags.

"Coffee?" she asked

Alyssa was conscious that Rowan had only been out of hospital for a couple of days. She didn't want to tire her out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

Molly smiled and got off the sofa to leave her mum to it. She went into the kitchen and started to pour Alex a glass of wine, then remembered she was pregnant and tipped the ruby liquid back into the bottle and filled the wine glass with orange juice instead. She set it down by Alex and peered into the fridge. She knew well enough that now Alex had started working she wouldn't stop.

Molly took out two pizzas and put them in the oven and set the timer. She went into her room and picked up her MP3 player and the book she had nearly finished.

Alex smiled up at Molly as she gave her the drink. She murmured her thanks and returned her gaze to her computer screen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

Bradley went home after his encounter with Janine. He sat on the couch and looked at his phone. He nearly called Shaz but then remembered she had said something about being away working on a case. He sighed. He missed talking to her. She was great fun. He dropped his phone onto the table by the couch and stared blankly at the TV.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

Jack read Alyssa's text and chuckled.

"Ran into old colleague today. ***sigh*** Party on Friday will be interesting. Will call later xo"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

"Oh yes!" Rowan sighed, "and maybe some chocolate too."

She gathered up her bags and headed for the door. She leaned against the door to hold it open so Alyssa could go through and then let it close behind her. She walked with Alyssa in the direction of a café down the way and glanced over at a television display in a window and stopped dead and gasped.

"Lyss, look," she said in a shaky voice and pointed at the screen. She grabbed the door to the shop and yanked it open and ran to the nearest TV to watch. The 'coming up' portion that had caught her attention had given way to weather and sports and she waited impatiently. Another news story came up and then the one that had caught her attention with its "Sheffield Killer Caught in Walford" in blaring red letters.

"Today, the parents of 24 year old Amelia Smithson will finally see justice done. Last year the body of Amelia, a student, was found in her flat by her flatmate who had just returned from a holiday. She had been brutally slashed and raped. The suspect had vanished and the police had been unable to locate him. Today, Brian Curtis, the suspect in this vicious attack is being transported back to Sheffield from Walford in East London," the newsreader announced. A picture of the young, pretty blond student, Amelia, came up on the screen followed by a picture of the café with Rowan and Chris and Alyssa standing in front of it was flashed on the screen as the newsreader continued speaking.

"Mr. Curtis had been arrested there after he brutally attacked his ex-wife, Rowan Tremaine, in the café that she owns there. Walford police, led by DCI Gene Hunt, contacted the Sheffield police his possible connection to the murder of Miss Smithson was discovered. Mr. Curtis has fled a number of charges for brutal assaults on women around the country and now he is finally being brought to justice. Mr. Curtis will be put on trial in Sheffield where authorities are hoping to get a life sentence. Our thoughts go out to the victims of this brutal criminal. This is Mariel Timmons. Join us again at 10, good evening."

Rowan gaped and turned to Alyssa in shock.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

Ronnie was just about to turn off the radio when the news broadcast caught her attention. They were talking about Brian! She wondered if Roxy was hearing this. It was one thing for Rowan to mention it but Ronnie was sure she hadn't mentioned he was wanted for so many assaults on women, maybe she didn't know. She listened to the story and then shut off the radio and went to walk around the club and see how everything was going.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

Alyssa smiled at his text and pocketed her phone once more. She followed Rowan outside and down the road. She looked on in confusion as Rowan dashed away.

"Ro!" she protested as she hurried to catch up with her. Alyssa wrenched the door open and went to stand next to her.

"What...?" she trailed off as she caught sight of the news story on the TV. She gasped.

Once it had finished she looked at Rowan and took her free hand.

"Did you know he was wanted for so many things?" she questioned delicately.

Rowan shook her head. "I knew about the murder, Gene told me, but no, I didn't know about all that other stuff." Rowan put her hand over her mouth and blinked back tears. "Can we...can we go home, please?" Rowan whispered.

Alyssa wrapped Rowan in a hug.

"Sure. We have chocolate at home I think" she soothed and let go of her.

"Come on. I'll call Charlie" she said gently as she led Rowan out of the shop.

Alyssa whipped out her phone once they were back outside and she stood next to a lamppost and dialled Charlie's number and asked him to pick them up.

"He'll be here in a minute Ro," she said softly as she snapped her phone shut.

Rowan nodded. She did not want to cry out here where anyone could see. She leaned against Alyssa, guilt consuming her.

She felt excessively relieved when she saw Charlie pull up and climbed gratefully into the cab.

Alyssa climbed in behind Rowan and shut the door. She sat quietly as Charlie drove them home. She paid him and held Rowan's bags as she climbed out of the cab. Alyssa watched Rowan carefully as she ascended the steps to the apartment, she had noticed her struggle up them when Jack had brought her home.

She went and hung her dress up and placed the bag on her bed then returned to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?"

Rowan dropped the bags next to the couch and slumped down. She pulled her feet up onto the couch and buried her face against her knees. She let the tears come as the guilt washed over her again.

Alyssa heard the sniffling sounds coming from the living room and looked around at her friend.

"Oh, Ro," she said as she went and sat down next to her.

Alyssa slipped an arm around her and pulled Rowan into a semi-embrace, rubbing her back.

"If I'd said something all those years ago, maybe he would have been stopped," Rowan sobbed. She looked at Alyssa. "Then he couldn't have done to anyone else what he did to me."

Rowan took a deep breath and used her sleeve to wipe her face.

"Chris thinks I need to talk to someone about what Brian did. I know you don't know entirely what happened but Chris feels you deserve to know. I'll leave it up to you Lyss, I won't hold it against you if you don't want to hear it. I honestly wouldn't blame you. But, you're my sister and it's like when you wanted me to tell Chris about Brian biting me, you have the right to know. But it's up to you. I won't force you to listen, that wouldn't be right at all," she studied her mother's bracelet for a moment and then looked back up. "I think I can talk about it now, though. I couldn't before but if...if you want me to tell you I will."


	47. Chapter 47

**We do not own Eastenders, Ashes to Ashes or Waterloo Road**

**Chapter 47**

Gene perked up as the man he and Peterson were following finally made his move. Gene got out of the car and followed on foot and had Peterson follow farther back in the car. Both men knew where the dealer was going, they just wanted to see if he would meet anyone unexpected.

Gene watched the dealer's partner arrive. The two men approached each other and slapped each other's arms. Gene hunkered behind some piles of broken cement and watched. He was aware of Peterson creeping up next to him to watch as well.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris watched their rabbit make his move.

"Time to go, mate," Chris said and moved purposefully out of the room. He followed the man to the meeting place and found a junked car to hide behind. He watched the partners meet up and waited.

Chris watched the men move a large piece of metal and then one of them reached into the hole that was revealed and pulled out a case. They opened it and began counting the money. They nodded at each other and then began to watch their surroundings expectantly.

Ray watched the two men expectantly. If there wasn't any action soon then he was going to be severely disappointed. His frustration of not being with Ronnie had built throughout the day and wound itself into a tight ball in his stomach.

A few minutes later, a car pulled up. The lights were left on to illuminate the scene as two men got out of the car. One of the men carried a black satchel. They approached the dealers and the man carrying the satchel placed it on a chunk of concrete and opened it. The dealers checked over the packages of drugs inside and nodded. Gene smiled. He'd seen the money and now the drugs.

He stood up, giving Peterson a quick tap on the shoulder as he did so. Gene didn't see Chris and Ray, but he knew they had to be there.

Ray spotted the drugs and waited patiently for the Guv's signal. He grinned as he heard it and pulled his gun from his waistband and aimed it towards one of the dealers.

"You are surrounded by armed bastards," Gene called out as he levelled his gun at the four men. Peterson aimed his gun as well. Gene noticed Chris stand up out of the corner of his eye.

The four men raised their arms, looking at each other as they did so.

"Step away from the cases, please," Peterson said as he and Gene began to move slowly closer. One of the men suddenly dipped his hand and came up with a gun and fired at Gene. Gene dodged and fired back, hitting the man in the chest. The other man who'd carried the drugs pulled his gun and fired.

"Hunt! Down!" Peterson shouted and lunged at his DCI. He fired as he fell but his shot went wild. Chris crouched back behind the car and shot at the man who'd just fired on the Guv. He hit the man in the leg and the man staggered back and fell heavily. He knocked against a chunk of cement and the gun flew from his hand. The dealer Chris and Ray had been following grabbed the case of money and bolted. Chris ran after him, leaving the other dealer who was diving for the injured man's dropped weapon to Ray.

Ray barely had time to watch Chris give chase to the other dealer before he spotted another diving for the dropped gun. He fired and shot the guy in the arm causing him to recoil in pain as his arm went limp. He ran over and kicked the gun out of anyone's reach then knelt on the man, forcing his knee into the scumbags kidney and roughly pulled his arms behind him to cuff him. He got off the man and delivered a smooth kick in the gut to keep him on the floor and went to his DCI.

Chris tackled the man he was chasing, driving his face into the hardscrabble. He hurriedly cuffed the man and hauled the man to his feet. Chris picked up the case and marched the man back. He saw Ray had the other man down and was cuffing him too. Chris shoved the man he'd cuffed to the ground and went over to Gene.

"Guv, you alright?"

"No, I'm not bloody all right," Gene growled. He finally pushed Peterson off him and sat up.

"Ah, no," Chris groaned as he looked at Peterson. He'd shoved Gene away from the bullet and taken it himself. The bullet had caught him in the neck and torn through his throat.

Gene sighed and reached towards Chris intending to ask for his phone and hissed in a breath. He looked at his arm in surprise. That first bullet had got him in the arm.

"Chris, call for some back up, and get an ambulance down here. Peterson's dead and I've bloody well been shot it the arm!"

Chris nodded and pulled out his phone.

"Ray, call for an ambulance, I'm calling for back up," he hollered over. "Yea, need back up..." Chris began and gave their location and asked for three cars. "Send forensics and the coroner as well, yeah."

Ray did as Chris instructed and dialled 999. He requested the ambulance and gave their location. He snapped his phone shut and spoke in a undertone to Chris out of Genes earshot.

"It may have been better for him if that bullet had killed him. Drake is going to go mental," he murmured. He really didn't envy Gene. Not at all.

Chris hung up the phone and helped Gene stand.

Chris burst into laughter at Ray's comment, it was true of course, but also funny. Gene glared at the pair of them.

"Which is why no one calls her or says anything until this is nearly over with, do you understand?"

Chris nodded, still chuckling. He went back over to the defeated villains and helped the back up that had finally arrived. The two that had been shot, along with Peterson were loaded into the ambulances that had arrived while the one Chris had chased was shoved into the back of a police car. One of the medics came over and made Gene sit still while he treated the gunshot wound in his arm.

"Should be fine, Mr. Hunt, bullet went clean through," the man said as he finished bandaging it up. He helped Gene put on a sling. "Don't do any heavy lifting with that arm for awhile though."

Chris stood by Ray and watched the forensics team work.

"Glad that's over, nothing left now but the paperwork," he sighed. He glanced over at Gene who was talking to a couple of PCs. "Reckon he'd let us go ahead and make a start on that? I mean, we're just in the way here now."

Ray shrugged. Now that they had caught the dealers he just wanted to go home. Home to Ronnie.

"It's better than hanging round here. I just want to go home," he sighed as he looked at the busy forensics team.

"Me and all," Chris agreed. He walked over to Gene.

"Guv, do you mind if Ray and I go ahead back to the station and get started on the paperwork. This lot is going to take some sorting out," Chris asked.

Gene shook his head. "No, but make sure that's what you're doing. And if either one of you calls Drake and tells her what happened, I will make sure you regret it."

"Right, Guv, wouldn't dream of calling her," Chris assured and then walked with Ray over to one of the cars and got a PC to drive them back to the station.

When they got back, Chris immediately went to the cells to check on the prisoners and then gathered up all his paperwork.

"We should just do this in the meeting room," Chris suggested and went to the meeting room to do just that. He nodded at Ginger who had taken over for Drake and sat down and got started.

"I'm off out," Ginger said, "let the Guv know my paperwork is just there on his desk. See yas."

"Bye," Chris said and looked at his watch. He wondered what Rowan was doing. It was nearly 11:00 now, she might be sleeping. He worked his way steadily but quickly through the paperwork, looking forward to a shower and then home.

Ray watched Chris head off in the direction of the cells. He was itching to go. Home was only down the road and the club was closer still. He kicked the door frame as he skulked to his office and looked at the freshly deposited paperwork waiting for him. He scowled.

Ray gathered up his stack of paper and carried it to the meeting room. He nodded at Ginger as he left and Ray took his seat. At least with Chris there to jog his memory this lot would get done quicker.

Chris turned over the last piece of paper and put the pen down with a sigh. He cracked his knuckles and then picked up the papers and put them in a file and put it on the Guv's desk. He knew he could have used a computer but he'd never got the knack of them and since he was in a hurry he didn't want to end up having to do everything twice if he messed up.

"I'm for a shower then out of here," Chris remarked and headed to bathroom. He scrubbed himself thoroughly and got the spare jeans and t-shirt Rowan had made sure he kept in his locker and got dressed. He felt human again.

Ray watched Chris leave. A shower was probably a good idea. He lifted his arm to his nose and sniffed. He grimaced as the festering smell hit his nostrils. A shower was definitely a good idea.

Ray shifted the last piece of paper onto the finished stack. He placed his stack of paperwork onto the Guv's desk next to Chris' and stretched. He picked up his phone and sent a quick text to Ronnie

'Case sorted. On way home x'

Ray ran to the station showers and dug inside his locker. He pulled out a crumpled up pair of jeans and a shirt. He showered quickly and changed into the clothes. He put his filthy clothes into a plastic bag and looked at his phone. No text back. He frowned.

The club was open most of the night. She might be there. Otherwise, she was at home asleep.

Ray dialled home and got no answer. He walked through the station and stood outside in the chilly night air. Now the adrenalin had worn off he felt the cold. He dialled her mobile.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Rowan, this is not your fault. Okay. Don't go and blame yourself," Alyssa told her smoothly "The police have been looking high and low for him and he's evaded them all this time. If you had told someone then there's no guarantee that they would have been able to catch him," she attempted to reassure her.

Alyssa drew in a breath. She exhaled shakily. The image of Rowan's damaged face once she had reached the hospital appeared in her mind's eye. She knew from Chris that there had been loads of blood. Alyssa swallowed. She had to admit she was a little curious.

"If you feel you can, then I'll listen," she said supportively and gave Rowan a gentle squeeze.

Rowan sniffed and nodded and stood. She leaned over and pulled the dress she was wearing off over her head, revealing the crop top and shorts she had on under it. She knew it was easier to see it than describe it.

She reached down and pulled up one of the legs on the pair of shorts so Lyss could see what he'd done to her legs too. She gestured at the cut the doctor had stitched.

"That one was bad, it's how I lost so much blood," she said as she sat back down. Then, she began to talk. She told Alyssa how she'd met Brian at school, told her about how he'd changed, how they got married, her friendship with Karen and how he'd left. She'd never told anyone the whole story about what had happened.

She finally trailed off and sighed. "At least it's over now."

Alyssa took a deep breath and let it out once Rowan had finished. She had tried not to show her horror at how Brian had mutilated her body. She was so angry, at Brian, at Karen. She unclenched her fists and took a calming breath.

"He can't hurt anyone anymore Ro. Best thing you can do is focus on getting better and put it out of your mind."

"I'm trying but it's not easy. I feel a lot better after telling you. I've kept all that bottled inside for so long," she shook her head and shrugged.

Alyssa reached over and pulled Rowan back into a hug.

"I need a drink," she murmured as she let go

Rowan sniffed and reached for a tissue to blow her nose.

She nodded in agreement at Alyssa's comment and walked towards the kitchen. "I'll have one too," she said and grabbed the vodka out of the freezer.

"Let's get utterly gazeboed!" Rowan joked with a weak chuckle.

Alyssa released a tinkling laugh as she reached into the cupboard and got out some glasses, a couple of shot glasses. Then, as a afterthought she grabbed a half pint glass in case Rowan didn't want to drink the vodka straight.

"Are you allowed to drink with all the pills the hospital put you on?" she asked cautiously as she handed Rowan a glass.

"Only if I've been taking them, which I haven't yet today," Rowan replied and spun the top off the bottle and poured them each a shot. She flipped on the radio and turned it up then picked up her shot glass and held it up.

Alyssa sighed. "Promise me you'll make sure you take them, Ro. They are there to help you get better," she scolded. She reached for her glass too and looked down at the clear liquid.

"It's only pain pills and I don't like taking them. I have a much more effective poultice in my herb box that I'm using," Rowan countered.

"Cheers!" Alyssa said and knocked back the drink.

"Cheers," Rowan said and drank hers down. She grinned and poured two more and turned up the radio. She raised her glass.

"To being trousered, rat-arsed and lampshaded!" Rowan cried and drained the shot.

Alyssa picked up her next one and raised the glass with a grin.

"Not forgetting Car-parked, wellied, trolleyed and pyjamaed!" she replied and threw the liquid down her throat.

The song on the radio changed and Alyssa started swaying her hips to the music as she picked up the vodka bottle again.

Rowan burst out laughing at Alyssa's comment.

"Mne pridet·sya yeshche vodki, pozhaluĭsta," Rowan said as she held out her glass for a refill, still chuckling. She began to nod her head in time with the music.

Alyssa gave her a look and took the bottle from the counter, refilled Rowan's glass and her own, then put the bottle on the kitchen table as she sat down.

"Now, I'm fairly certain that's not English."

Rowan knocked back the vodka and grinned at Alyssa.

"It's like the only sentence I know in Russian, apart from some swearing," Rowan giggled. "Learned it off a Russian sailor that tried to chat me up in a pub, years ago. He didn't succeed but we got drunk and kicked out the pub. It means, 'I'll have another vodka, please'," she giggled and sat down at the table with Alyssa.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly looked up at the time. She sighed and decided that her bed was calling. She picked up her empty plate and closed her book. She put the plate in the sink and looked over at Alex. The laptop was on the floor and her mother was slumped on the sofa, fast asleep, her face illuminated by the eery glow from the laptop. Molly walked over and silently retrieve her mum's glass and empty plate. She put them in the sink too and went to draw the curtains. She shut the laptop, too and slipped a pillow under her mum's head.

She left Alex fast asleep on the sofa and climbed into her own bed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie wandered around the club, talking to people, occasionally picking up empty glasses or serving the occasional drink behind the bar. She wasn't feeling very social but the alternative was the empty flat. She forced a smile on her face and kept circulating.

After five vodkas, Ronnie was starting to find it not so onerous to be sociable. She looked at the clock, nearly 11:00. She wondered if she should have another drink, passing straight out in an empty bed seemed a better alternative to trying to fall asleep in it. At least with the flat being empty she could suffer the hangover in silence. She sighed and nodded to a few more people, making sure a smile was pasted to her face.

Ronnie went behind the bar and got herself another drink. She had thought for a moment about going into the office but she didn't want to sit in there and drink alone. She started chatting with Sarah as she stood behind the bar.

A song came on that Ronnie liked and she began dancing behind the bar with Sarah. In a little while, she thought she might have another vodka and be able to face the empty flat that awaited her. She never heard her mobile phone as it rang unnoticed on the desk in the office.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene made sure all was well in hand and then went to the hospital. He spoke briefly with the PCs guarding the two men who'd been shot. He wanted the scum banged up as soon as possible and made sure the PCs got that through to the doctor. He lit a cigarette as he left the hospital and climbed into the beat up car he'd been using. He drove to the flat and sat outside for awhile. He pulled out his flask and drank to Peterson.

"Thanks for saving my life, mate," he said, his voice low and solemn. He went into the flat and saw Alex asleep on the couch and smiled. He went into the bedroom, got undressed and put the clothes in a bin bag and tied it up tight. He then gave himself a good scrubbing in the shower. He pulled on his pajamas and went into the front room. He slid his arms under her, making sure his hale and whole arm was under back and lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom. He winced at even the slight strain of the weight from her legs but placed her carefully on the bed and pulled the covers over her before climbing in on his side of the bed.

Alex mumbled something as she stirred. She was waking. She didn't want to wake up. She wanted to sleep. The longer she slept the less time it would be before Gene got back. She grumbled and opened her eyes in frustration. She frowned as she took in her surroundings. She didn't remember going to bed. She felt uncomfortable, she sat up and realised why, she was still dressed.

Alex swung her body out of bed and felt under her pillow for her nightshirt. She undressed and buttoned up the silky garment. Alex sat still and sighed. She could hear breathing. She closed her eyes and listened. She smiled and turned her head. A great beaming smile split her face as she saw Gene next to her. Alex twisted her body around back onto the bed and under the covers. Alex kissed his cheek and rested a hand in the centre of his chest as she placed her head peacefully on his shoulder. He was home.

Gene shifted as he felt Alex against him. He was grateful she wasn't on the side where he'd been shot. He slid his arm around her and fell back into deeper sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris strode rapidly towards the flat. He couldn't wait to see Rowan. He saw the lights were on upstairs and he quickened his step.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa nodded. She would have tried to repeat it but didn't think she could manage it under normal circumstances, let alone after a few shots.

She knocked back her own shot and refilled both glasses.

Rowan drank down the refill Alyssa had kindly provided and began to sing along with the radio.

Chris walked into the flat and saw the girls at the table, clearly pissed. He rolled his eyes but had to laugh. He winced at Rowan's singing and put his finger over his lips when Alyssa looked his way. He crept up behind Rowan and put his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who," he said.

Rowan flung his hands away as she stood up, turned and grabbed him.

"Whoa, steady on," he said with a chuckle as she nearly knocked him over. He looked at the nearly empty bottle of vodka then lifted Rowan's face to his. "You gonna manage opening the café tomorrow," he asked her with a teasing grin.

"I'll be fine," she assured him. She pushed him onto the chair where she'd been sitting and sat on his lap. "Lyss took me shopping today; I got some lovely new things."

Chris looked at Alyssa and winked.

Alyssa smiled up at Chris as she spotted him. She laughed happily as Rowan sat on him. She would be happy now he was home, the guilt about Brian and her worry for Chris' safety would vanish. Alyssa knocked back another shot of vodka and frowned at the empty bottle.

She held it up and looked questioningly at Rowan.

"Was this full?" she asked. Her words slurred lightly and she shut her mouth. It seemed she had drunk more than she had thought.

Rowan looked at Alyssa wide-eyed.

"Um, I think maybe it waszh…was….yeah," Rowan nodded and giggled. She got up and went to Alyssa and looped her arms around her sister's neck. "I think we are well and truly pished," she told Alyssa seriously and then burst into gales of laughter.

Alyssa looked up at Rowan and grinned. She put on an over-exaggerated posh voice.

"Utterly gazsheeeeeboooed!" she cried loudly and placed her hands on the table as she joined in with Rowan's laughter.

Rowan slid to the floor and howled with laughter.

Chris looked from Alyssa to Rowan and shook his head.

Alyssa looked down at Rowan and tried to regain some composure. She failed and nudged Rowan gently with her foot.

"I think I'd betterr go to bed beefore I get in trouble," she grinned and attempted to stand up. She let out a sharp giggle as she teetered and clutched at the table to stop herself from falling. She slipped off her heels and tried to stand again, this time with more success.

Alyssa stumbled to her room and fell onto her bed. A chuckle escaped her as she shimmied out of her clothes and into her jimmyjams.

Rowan cackled helplessly at Alyssa's attempts to stand and cheered when she finally managed it. She lay stretched out on her stomach on the kitchen floor and waved at Alyssa's door after it shut.

"Mmmmm," she said and pillowed her head on her hands.

"Ro, you need to get to bed," Chris said as he knelt down next to her.

She nodded but said nothing.

He sighed and rolled her over and scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom. He yanked back the covers and put her carefully on the bed and then covered her up. He went back to the kitchen and turned off the radio and the lights. He picked up the empty bottle and put it on the floor next to the bin before going back to the bedroom, getting undressed and climbing in bed next to Rowan.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie waved away Sarah's offer of another vodka. She wandered into the office, absently picked up her phone and stuck it in her pocket. She went outside, the cooler air clearing her head and took a deep breath. She pulled her jacket tighter and headed for the flat. She noticed the lights were on and felt a frisson of fear down her spine. She gnawed her lip and went inside. She stood uncertainly at the door of the flat. She could hear music and laughing upstairs, she should have gone with the girls after making sure all was sorted at the club. She quietly unlocked the door and reached her arm inside to pull an umbrella from the stand by the door.

She edged inside; the umbrella raised and dropped it in shock when she saw Ray on the couch. She kicked out at the door to close it and flung herself at him, a cry of joy bursting from her lips.

Ray's ears pricked up as he heard the key in the door. He didn't move, just stared at the TV screen blindly. He could hear the noise from upstairs more clearly as the door opened and smiled again at the hysterical laughter. A clinking sound drew his attention and he turned his head to be greeted by a wild cry.

Ray sat shocked for a moment as Ronnie flung herself on top of him, then twisted her position easily so that she was held in a tight hug against his chest while her lower body lay sprawled across his lap and the sofa.

"Hello, Gorgeous," he murmured into her hair.

Ronnie said nothing. She couldn't speak. She raised her head and pressed her lips to his, overjoyed he was back early.

Ray moved his hand up her back and into her hair, gently holding her face to his as he devoured her lips. He could taste the vodka on her breath.

He broke away and rested his forehead again hers as he looked deep into her eyes.

"How was the club?" he asked as he snaked his other arm to shift her arse so she was resting against him not just sitting on him.

Ronnie stared back into his eyes.

"It was okay, busy," she replied. She ran her hands over his arms and chest, reassuring herself he was really there and seemed unharmed. "And you're okay?"

She leaned back to look him over. He looked well enough. She smiled and buried her face in his neck as she slid her arms around him.

Ray rested his head against hers and inhaled the aroma that drifted from her hair. He had missed her today, mainly because he had anticipated being away for longer than a day. He was extremely glad that they had caught the dealers quickly. It meant he could get back to this. Holding her in his arms.

"I'm fine. No new cuts or wounds. Maybe a few bruises tomorrow but nothing serious," he reassured her.

Ray stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. He slipped an arm under her legs and took her weight.

"Come on you. It's past midnight. Bedtime," he told her as he stood with her held against him.

Ray carried the woman he loved into their bedroom and set her down on their bed. He took off her shoes and jacket then proceeded to help her out of the rest of her clothes. He got undressed too and slipped the shirt he had been wearing onto her then buttoned it up.

Ray slipped under the covers and gently pulled Ronnie into bed too and held her tightly against him.

Ronnie curled a leg around his and flung an arm across his chest and rested her head on his shoulder. She squeezed him briefly and sighed in contentment.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie woke up and smiled at being wrapped in Ray's arms. She cuddled close, enjoying having him near. She shifted her leg and noticed part of him was awake. She bit her lip for a moment and then made up her mind. She slid beneath the covers and trailed her fingers slowly down his thighs as she took him in her mouth.

Ray felt Ronnie's position on him shift. He let go of her to accommodate her new position and then realized what she was doing.

Ray was unable to stop himself from voicing his body's approval of what Ronnie was doing.

He uttered a growl that changed into a throaty groan as he ran his hands through her hair. His hips bucked as Ronnie continued to do those amazing things with her tongue.

Ronnie grabbed his hips to hold them still as she increased her efforts. She stopped when she thought he was close and slowly made her way up his body, kissing as she went. She put a hand on his cheek and smiled.

"Good morning," she purred.

Ray wrapped his arms back around her.

"Good morning," he replied with a smile and reached up his head to kiss her.

"So. How much did you end up drinking last night?" he asked as he held her to him firmly.

"Only about five glasses, I wanted to get drunk and pass out," she confessed as she shifted in his grasp and slid herself onto him. She moaned, unable to finish her sentence.

Ray groaned as she shifted on top of him and he reached up, slid his arm around her neck and into her hair and gently pulled her head down to his and he kissed her as he thrust into her.

Ronnie moaned into the kiss and grabbed his shoulders to roll so he would be on top. She slid her legs around him and gasped his name.

Ray settled himself on top and moved his hands to hold her hips as he increased his pace. He claimed her lips once more and whispered her name gently as he watched her beneath him.

Ronnie's fingers dug into his shoulders. She threw her head back as her moans became a whine and shrieked his name as she came.

Ronnie's name tumbled repeatedly from his lips as he climaxed and jumped off the metaphorical cliff. He winced slightly as she dug her nails in but leant his head down and stifled her shrieks with a kiss.

Ronnie clung to him and kissed him back hard. She was so relieved he was home and okay.

Ray broke the kiss and stroked a lock of hair from her face. He smiled down at her as he left his hand in her hair.

"I'm sure I've said this before: but that is the way to wake up," he grinned.

"I have to agree," she smiled back and then lifted her head to kiss him again, tightening her arms around him as she did so.

Ray rolled off her and slid his arms around her to hold her to him. He rested back into the pillows and let his eyes study her face. He looked over the familiar sight, lingering on her eyes for a moment longer. Her beautiful lips slightly parted and her face flushed. He moved one hand to run it tenderly down her cheek and held onto her waist with his other hand.

Ronnie felt her heart beat faster as Ray gazed at her and stroked her face. She didn't mind his brashness and occasional lack of tact when they were out and about, it was him and she loved him. But she treasured these moments when it was just them, in their own world. She felt her eyes well up and swallowed hard as she blinked. She took a shaky deep breath and reached to stroke his cheek.

"I don't know what I would have done if you'd been hurt, or worse, killed," she said softly. "You are such a part of me now, Ray. I couldn't bear losing you."

Ray brushed his thumb over her lips gently to stop her talking. her eyes were shining. Brimming with the tears he could see she was trying to push away.

"Ronnie, I have no intention of being killed or leaving you in any way," he moved his face closer and rested his forehead against hers. "You're not going to lose me, Ron. I promise," he whispered and took her lips in a slow, gentle kiss.

Ronnie kissed him back, her arms twining around his neck. She closed her eyes and let the tears slip unnoticed as she lost herself in the kiss.

Ray felt the tears skim his face as they made their way silently down her cheeks. He broke the kiss and gently brushed them away.

"Hey, don't cry Ronnie. I'm home and safe," he kissed her forehead and pulled her against his chest once more sliding his hands up and down her back slowly.

"I know, I know," Ronnie replied with a small smile. "I'm happy, really I am," she assured him. She pressed herself along the length of him and buried her face in his neck. "I'm happy," she breathed.

Ray smiled and buried his face in her hair.

"Good. I am too," he breathed back getting a glorious whiff of the fragrance that drifted off her hair.

His eyes strayed to the clock on the bedside table. He sighed.

"Ron. As much as I wish I could lie in bed with you all day, I really need to start getting ready for work soon," he murmured quietly

Ronnie growled in annoyance then smiled a slow mischievous smile.

"I suppose you need to take a shower then," she said, her eyes twinkling as she slid from the bed. She walked around to his side and took his hand. She leaned over and made a "come on" gesture with her finger.

"I suppose I do, yes," Ray grinned at her and let her pull him from their bed. He lifted his shirt he had dressed her in last night over her head and discarded it on the floor as he followed her willingly into the bathroom.

Ronnie watched his curls disappear slightly as she shampooed his hair and thought once again he should get rid of the perm. She thoroughly enjoyed scrubbing him down and from the look of him, so did he.

Ray admired her body as the water made its way over her. Caressing her curves. He took hold of her hips, making circles in her flesh with his thumbs as she washed his hair. Playfully he shook his head, making water droplets fly around him. He grinned at her and moved her gently against the tiled bathroom wall.

"You have no idea how tempting you are," he told her lowering his mouth to hers.

"I could say the same about you," Ronnie purred against his lips as she slid her arms around his neck.

Ray sighed.

"Ronnie. You have no idea" he repeated as he ran his hands tantalisingly slowly up and down her body.

Ronnie closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his hands on her and the electricity his touch sparked on her skin.

"You know I can't resist you, don't you?" she asked him archly and cracked open an eye to look at him. She trailed her fingers up his arms and over his chest and then lower. She fixed her eyes on his as she took him in her hands and stroked him gently with her fingers. She took her hands away and slowly slid them up the wall she was leaning against, over her head and hooked her fingers at the top of the shower wall where it made a shelf. She slowly smiled.

Ray slid his hand down her body and lifted one of her legs firmly and wrapped it around his waist. He held her hips to give her support and slid an arm around her back while he lifted her other leg too.

Ray gave her a searching look, then slowly thrust into her. It was a given fact. He was definitely going to be late; it was Ronnie's fault for being so damn irresistible.

/\\\/\\/\/\\

"Ray," she finally managed, "you'll have to help me, I'll fall," she said and gave a weak chuckle. "You've done it to me again and I can't stop shaking," she whispered and then kissed him softly. She slowly eased her legs down and stood shaking as he held her.

Ray swept an arm under her legs and lifted her carefully into his arms. She could feel her body shaking as he eased himself and her out of the shower.

He went and laid her back down on their bed and pulled some of the duvet over the top of her. He closed his eyes for a moment. She hadn't wanted an ambulance last time and at least this time she could move. He would do his utmost to stay calm. Ray opened his eyes again and looked down at the beautiful woman before him. He smiled affectionately at her and reached out to take her hand. He pressed it to his lips.

Ronnie closed her hand on his and pulled him onto the bed as she giggled.

"You have shagged me boneless, you naughty man," she informed him and gave him a quick smack on his behind.

Ray grinned down at her.

"It's your fault!" he retorted.

Ray smirked and crawled off her, she was in no shape for another round and if he didn't start getting ready for work soon then he didn't think he ever would. He dug in the wardrobe and set about getting dressed.

Ronnie pushed herself up and stood shakily and walked over to Ray and slid her arms around his waist. "I love you, Ray Carling," she said and squeezed. She let go of him and bumped him with her hip as she reached for a pair of jeans and her red top.

Ray grinned over at her and sat on the bed so he could pull his socks on.

"I love you too, Ronnie Mitchell," he said with a grin.

Fully dressed, he patted her bum as he went into the kitchen.

"You want coffee or tea?" he asked as he flicked the switch on the kettle and got out two mugs. Ray spotted the loaf of bread and filled the toaster too.

Ronnie walked out of the bedroom stomping her feet to settle them in her boots.

"C'mon, let's go to the cafe," she suggested, adding a bit of a whine to her voice so she would sound pathetic and gave him a cheesy smile. She grabbed his hand and started backing up, trying to pull him along. "Come onnnnn, you know you want to."

She tugged his arm a bit harder and then opened her mouth as amusement lit her eyes. "Bacon buttie," she teased in an excited tone, "and you know Rowan will give you chiiiiips," she sing-songed.

Ray was convinced the moment she said café. He had been so happy to be home he had forgotten that it reopened today.

He gave a melodramatic sigh and let her walk him out of the flat.

"I suppose it's only fair to show up! Moral support. That sort of thing," he grinned at her.

Ray slipped her hand into hers and gave her a playful tug to hurry her up as they left the building.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan woke a few hours later and groaned. Her head felt like it was going to explode. She dug out her box of herbals and pulled out the jar of hangover remedy and shuffled into the kitchen to turn on the kettle. While she waited for the kettle she got a pot of coffee going and dry-swallowed two paracetamol.

She set the tea to steeping in two cups, Alyssa would need some too. She dragged herself to the shower and got cleaned up. She felt marginally better and went into the bedroom to pull on jeans and a t-shirt. She also put on the trainers she'd bought while she and Alyssa had been out. She didn't want to ruin another pair of boots wearing them to work. She walked past the bed and stifled a yelp as Chris reached out an arm and pulled her to sit on the bed.

"Chris, I need something for my head, I think it's going to explode," she whined. He sat up and kissed her and gestured her to go. He allowed himself a chuckle as he grabbed some clothes and went to shower.

Rowan poured coffee for herself and Alyssa and carrying it and Alyssa's cup of tea she walked to her sister's room. She placed the cups on the table by the door and then leaned heavily against it and forced her hand up to knock twice sharply.

"Coffee at 6:30," she croaked out and then went back to the kitchen to drain her own mug of tea. She looked at the cup a moment and smiled. She grabbed a saucer and upended the cup on it. She glanced over the leaves and shrugged. Gem was the one who read them; Rowan had never got the knack.

She sat down and stared at her cup of coffee before finally picking it up and taking a sip.

Alyssa rolled over as the sound of Rowan's voice brought her slowly to the brink of consciousness. 6:30? Why on earth had Rowan got her up at 6:30? She didn't have work until 9:00. Alyssa picked up her phone and set the alarm to go off at 7:30. She would get up then. She didn't mind if the coffee was cold, it was the caffeine she would need. She lifted her head slightly as she returned her phone to her table and moaned as a thousand drills started work in her head. Alyssa fell back into her pillows and pulled one on top of her head as she groaned with the pain.

Chris came in and fixed himself a cup of coffee and sat down.

"I think someone's regretting last night," he said to her as he reached for her hand. Rowan muttered something that sounded suspiciously like swearing and took a drink of her coffee. Chris grinned.

They sat for a few minutes and then Rowan sighed.

"We best get to it," she remarked and drained her coffee. She rinsed the cup and shut off the coffee maker and grabbed her bag. Chris hurriedly finished his coffee and rinsed his cup and followed her out the door.

He slung his arm around her shoulders as they walked to the cafe.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene woke up and winced. His arm was stiff and sore. He groaned and carefully unwound himself from Alex and sat up. He picked up the pain pills the doctor had given him and grimaced. He swallowed one and got up to make tea, looking over the bandage to make sure he wasn't bleeding again.

Alex heard a rattling noise and opened an eye lazily. The other one opened as a bottle of pills came into focus. She sat up and reached over to pick up the bottle. Why were there painkillers on Gene's bedside table? Alex frowned. What had that stupid man gone and done now?

Alex held onto the pills and walked into the kitchen. She held them up.

"Care to explain?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Then she saw the bandage.

Alex marched over and inspected it. She glared up at him.

"What happened?" she asked her eyes flashing dangerously. "You promised me you'd be careful" she added, her tone icy.

"I was being bloody careful," he growled defensively. "They had the guns out before we realized it."

Alex smacked him hard on the chest. God, he was so frustrating. A drug deal. Lethal drugs. They weren't going to be carrying flowers were they!

"It was a drug deal you idiot! What did you expect!" she hissed. She was holding back her urge to yell at him. Molly was in the other room asleep and Alex didn't want to wake her.

"Peterson wasn't so lucky. He saved my life, but he lunged right into the path of the bullet," Gene added quietly. He sat down and took a drink of his tea. "He's dead."

Her expression softened momentarily as he sat down.

"I'm sorry about Peterson," she said softly, "But clearly you owe him a lot, as do I. If he hadn't pushed you out the way you might not be here now Gene!" she told him, her voice halfway between a sob and a hiss. "How many drugs busts have you done? You should have expected it!" she retorted.

"I didn't say we thought they didn't have guns, I said they _pulled_ the guns before we expected it. He was quick and got a shot in. We dove for cover but I took one in the arm and then Peterson shoved me and went down. I got the bastard that got him though. I'm well aware how much I owe Peterson," he stated, keeping his voice low but the anger coming through all the same.

She was angry that he had gone and got himself shot. She was relieved because she could have lost him. Her gratitude for Peterson saving him was overwhelming and her sorrow that she couldn't thank him for it. She sobered slightly.

Alex sat down next to him and stroked his skin just below the bandage that covered his wound.

"I didn't expect him to be so bloody fast," Gene snapped and sighed. He rubbed his face with his hand and took another drink of tea. "I must be getting old," he growled.

Alex smiled at him and kissed the spot beneath the bandage that she had been caressing.

"Did they get the bullet out?" she asked gently as she studied the bandage on his arm.

"It went straight through," he told her. "Just there," he pointed. "If I'd dodged a little faster it would have missed."

Alex nodded. She lifted a hand and cupped his cheek, making him look at her.

"You're not old, Gene," she told him and kissed him gently.

Her anger had ebbed away leaving only concern and relief in its wake. If he had moved slower it may have hit him in a more critical area. She was relieved it was only his arm.

Gene kissed her back, wishing there was time to do more.

"I better get a shower," he said to her softly. "We'll drop Molly at the café on the way to the station."

He got up and walked slowly to the bedroom and threw some clothes on the bed before climbing into the shower. He cleaned the wound and re-bandaged it before getting dressed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bradley dragged himself from bed and sighed. Stacey was gone, with Ryan. He got showered and dressed and went downstairs to make some toast. Max was already in the kitchen, sitting at the table and having breakfast. Bradley didn't look at him as he went about making his own breakfast.

"So, she's gone then," Max said, no hint of question.

"Yes, she's gone," Bradley mumbled. "I don't want to talk about it Dad, so just leave me alone."

Bradley took his tea and toast and went to the car lot and ate in the office. He was in no mood for his father's unhelpful comments.

/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Whitney woke up and groaned. She was back on the stall today since Bianca was going to be back at the cafe. She hurriedly got ready for the day and went to set up the stall. Molly would be working at the cafe though, so at least she'd have a chance to chat with her friend.

Whitney got the stall set up and then sent of a text to Molly.

"C U for tea l8tr :D Did not message B"

/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz looked at the time. She had paperwork about the case to go through when she got to work. She dragged herself out of bed. She needed to see Bradley soon. She knew she would have to before something happened with Rhys.

She dressed quickly and took a swig out of the carton of orange juice and left the house.

Shaz spotted the car lot as she made her way to the station. She could see a glimpse of ginger hair through a window. She sighed. She had some time before she strictly needed to be at work. She made her way to the car lot and knocked the door.

Bradley sighed at the knock on the door.

"Dad, it's open," he called out, slightly annoyed.

Shaz shook her head and smiled as she pushed open the door and looked at him. She stepped inside and shut the door behind her.

"Morning to you, too," she said with a grin as she walked up to his desk.

"Oh hey, you're back," he said with a smile and stood up. "Sorry, Dad and I are at odds any more. Stacey left town last night with Ryan and the baby so, he's punishing me now," he explained with a wry look and sighed. "I suppose it was inevitable the minute the truth came out about the baby and everything."

Shaz went and sat down on the edge of his desk.

"He can't punish you for that Bradley. It's not fair" she sighed "She left the Square?" she questioned curiously as she looked up at him.

"Especially considering he's got no right to talk. He had an affair with Stacey a few years ago, before she and I got married the first time," he huffed. "Anyway, Dad said he saw them walking to the station and I ran over there in time for her to say goodbye," he shrugged. "I can't say I blame her, she should have stayed here with her family. The whole murder investigation situation clearly broke our relationship up before we even realized it. Guess I'll have to look into filing for divorce, again."

He cupped her face in his hands. "I'm glad to see you. It's good to have someone to talk to, Shaz."

Shaz sighed and nodded. She ran a finger up his arm and back down again.

"I'm glad you can talk to me Bradley. But I have a question that I need you to answer," she said seriously as she looked up into his eyes.

Bradley's brow furrowed in confusion and he nodded.

"Sure, anything," he replied.

Shaz nodded at him and studied his face curiously. She had understood the nature of their relationship when he had still been with his wife. Now he wasn't, and she was confused.

"Okay. I need to be clear on exactly what is between us," she told him.

She closed her eyes and tried to make what she was saying a little clearer.

"I knew exactly what I was to you while you were with Stacey. But now she's gone. And, I'll admit I'm a little confused."

Bradley looked at her, at a bit of a loss.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "I love spending time with you, that we can geek out on Sci-Fi stuff together," he gave a slight smile. "You're very easy to talk to and if nothing else, I consider you a friend."

He pulled her off the desk and held her close. He nuzzled her neck. "And you're completely amazing in bed," he breathed in her ear.

"I want to keep seeing you, now that Stacey's gone, I don't care who sees us together. But I can't promise more than that. A serious relationship isn't something I'm sure I can do just now."

He gazed into her eyes and waited.

Shaz moved her arms around his waist as he pulled her to him. She held on as she thought about what he had said.

She returned his gaze and nodded.

"Okay. Thank you," she said.

Her brow crinkled as she thought very carefully. Bradley didn't want a relationship. What did Rhys want? What did she want come to think of it! Who did she want it with? She sighed. Still so many questions. She wanted to know whether Rhys wanted a relationship or just...well. Then she could figure out what she wanted. At least she knew where she stood with Bradley.

She tilted up her head and kissed him.

"I need to get to work," she smiled at him and removed herself from his arms gently

"Okay," Bradley said softly as she stepped away. "Are we still on for Cardiff this weekend?" he asked curiously. He'd really been looking forward to taking her there and showing her around the places that he'd found.

Shaz beamed at him and nodded eagerly. She had almost forgotten about it with all the confusion surrounding her relationship with him and Rhys.

"Absolutely! I'm really looking forward to it," she said letting the excitement that she was feeling seep into her voice.

/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly looked at her phone as it went off and read Whitney's text. She raised an eyebrow. She was up early. She sent one back.

'C ya in a bit'

Molly clambered out of bed and grabbed her dressing gown as she left her room. She looked over at the figures in the kitchen and smiled as she saw Gene.

"Morning," she said brightly as she made her way to the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Alex watched him go with a sigh. He had gone and got himself shot. She ran a hand through her hair in exasperation and looked up as Molly emerged from the other bathroom fully dressed with her hair damp.

"Morning, Molls."

Molly came over and sat down next to Alex. She had seen the bandage when she had come out of her room earlier.

"He got shot didn't he," she sighed with a sideways look at her mum.

Alex nodded.

"He's fine, Molly, don't worry," she reassured as she tapped her daughter's nose.

Molly searched her mother's face and saw traces of worry, concern and caught a tiny flicker of anger flash across her mum's eyes. She kissed her mum's cheek and stood.

"Do you want breakfast?" she said as she retrieved the Coco Pops.

Alex shook her head.

"No. I need a shower Molls," she sighed as she rose and retreated to her room.

Molly pulled down a bowl and filled it with cereal and milk. She grabbed a spoon and seated herself back down and started eating.

Gene came out of the bedroom fully dressed and made himself another cup of tea. He glanced at Molly.

"Morning, ready for your first official day working?" he asked as he sat down at the table.

Molly looked up and smiled. She swallowed her mouthful and nodded.

"I'm excited," she told him happily as she stirred her cereal absently.

"Well done by the way," she added casually.

"Ta," he said gruffly. "Could have been better."

He glanced at her. "Peterson died saving my life."

Molly looked up sharply. She knew these kinds of things were dangerous, it had reached the point where she worried so much for her mother's safety that Alex had neglected to tell her the exact nature of the operation she was assigned to until after it was done. She had felt the same stirrings of worry when she and Alex had been home last night without him. This time the worry had been for Gene.

She nodded and her bottom lip wobbled slightly before she got it under control. She picked up her bowl and put it by the sink. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder. "But I'm glad you didn't die."

Gene patted her awkwardly on the back.

"Me too, love, me too," he replied gruffly.

Molly pulled back and shyly kissed his cheek.

"Just don't get shot next time. Please," she told him quietly.

Molly stood, a little embarrassed, in front of him then fled to her room and started up her hair dryer.

Gene nodded and watched her run off. He was growing really fond of the little girl. He got up and went to see if Alex was nearly ready to go. There was a lot to do today.

Alex finished doing her makeup as Gene came in. She looked up at him, her eyes drawn to where his bandage was now hidden by his clothes. She sighed.

"Is Molly nearly ready? We need to go soon," she said as she stood and replaced the mascara wand into the tube and put it back on the dressing table.

/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\

Alyssa got out of bed obediently as her phone alarm sounded. She switched it off and opened her bedroom door. She listened intently. The house was quiet. Chris and Rowan had left. She picked up the mug that Rowan had brought her an hour earlier, from the table outside her room and sniffed the cold liquid. She shrugged and drank most of it down with a grimace. Her head felt like it was going to split in two.

She replaced the mug and went to get a shower.

Alyssa dried her hair, wincing repeatedly as the hair dryer added to the pain in her head. Why did the stupid things have to be so ridiculously loud? She dressed and went into the kitchen. She recognized that smell. Alyssa smiled as she spotted the tea Rowan had brewed. She made herself a cup and drank most of it down then picked the paracetamol out of the cupboard and swallowed two down with another gulp of tea.

Food? Her tummy turned over. Not a good idea. She sent a text to Rowan thanking her for leaving out the tea and started on the washing up, retrieving her coffee mug as the sink filled with soapy water.

/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan got busy mixing up several batches of muffins and getting them in the oven. Chris helped her by putting the tables and chairs back in order after yesterday's cleaning. She handed him the list when she finished.

"I called Charlie and he'll be here in a minute. I should be okay on supplies till you get back," she told him.

"I'll go over to the station and check in the with Guv when I get back though I think he'll let me go back on vacation now that the bust is pretty much over. If he does, I'll be here to help out today. You need to take it easy, you know," he told her as he cupped her cheek with his hand.

"I know. I'm feeling a lot better though. I talked to Alyssa last night about what happened, before we got roaring drunk that is. Oh, did you know all that business with Brian was on the news last night?"

"No, I didn't. I did catch a look at his file though, pretty long list from what I saw."

Rowan nodded and leaned against him. He looped his arms around her and leaned his chin on her head.

"It'll all be all right," he assured her.

"I know," she agreed softly and lifted her head to kiss him.

"Oooh, sure you shouldn't get a room you two," Bianca joked as she walked in and saw them.

Rowan broke off the kiss and blushed.

"Hi, Bianca."

Bianca grinned at her. "Just stopped in for a quick hello. What time d'ya want me in later?"

"Umm, maybe 2ish?" Rowan suggested. "I'm thinking that today maybe close up early, but go back to regular tomorrow."

"Sounds alright," Bianca agreed. "Then I'll see ya at 2, as you were, byeeee," Bianca trilled as she walked out the door.

"Go, get me supplies, acuisle," Rowan said with a gentle shove.

Chris stole another kiss and walked outside as Charlie pulled up.

Rowan read Alyssa's text and smiled. The brew was finally doing its job Rowan was glad to notice. She drank down another bottle of water and put the muffins in the display case then set about making some buttermilk biscuits and mixing up some brownie batter while the biscuits baked.

She was glad the bruise on her face had faded considerably, though the slash Brian had given her left cheek was still much in evidence. At least she looked more herself. People came in a steady stream for tea and coffee and to see how she was. Rowan was surprised and pleased at the kindness. Jean had even brought her an orchid, somehow guessing it was Rowan's favorite flower, while commiserating that Stacey had apparently run off with Ryan who had turned out to be the father of her baby. She'd not even said goodbye, simply left a note. Rowan sympathized and gave Jean a kind ear while still managing to keep up with all the teas and coffees.

Rowan checked the clock and sent a text to Alyssa. She'd missed the first appointment Alyssa had managed to get her and yesterday had been full, so she thought third time's a charm.

"Any chance of a cut today? After 2?"

Chris finally got back with her food supplies and put them away, taking care not to get too under her feet while she was cooking. Peter walked in a few minutes later and immediately started cleaning up tables. He brought the pile of dishes back and finally bid good morning to Rowan. She looked a lot better than she had in the hospital. He stared at her until she turned and thrust two plates in his hands.

"Take those to Dot and Jim, thanks, Peter," she said with a smile, taking care to mask her discomfort at him staring at her. She went to see if Chris was done putting things away and he grabbed her and pulled her behind the shelves out of sight of anyone in the café and kissed her soundly. He trailed a finger down her good arm and slid it around to her back and down to her backside.

"I can't wait till these two weeks are up," he breathed in her ear.

"I know, I've got a little surprise planned for when it is. Don't worry, I think it won't take two weeks, not with the poultice I'm using and if we're careful," she smiled against his lips and kissed him some more before breaking it off. "We have work to do."

He grinned and nodded and let her go. She rushed up to the counter and smiled brightly at Christian who'd come in for breakfast.

Rowan chuckled at Alyssa's reply and sent back "fine :D"

She served Syed a few minutes later and watched him sit at the table next to Christian. She felt her heart go out to them; she wished things would work out so they could be together. She caught sight of Ian coming into the café and managed to hide her surprise. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as she went to refill Dot's tea and smiled brightly at him as she returned to the counter.

"What can I get you?" she asked. She noticed Peter approaching.

"Hey, Dad," he said. Ian nodded at him.

"I'll have one of those muffins," Ian said as he gestured at the case. She nodded and got it for him, suddenly uneasy. He looked like he had something to say.

"Anything else?"

He looked in the bag and then back at her and shook his head. He eyes shifted as he saw Chris come from behind the shelves.

"Thanks," Ian said shortly and left, leaving Rowan to watch after him in confusion. She looked at Peter who shrugged and shook his head.

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack cleaned up after sleeping in his office yet again and went outside to smoke. He smiled as he remembered Alyssa was going to come and have dinner with him again tonight. He sent her a quick text. "Looking forward to tonite…xoxo"

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa looked up as she heard the annoying trill of her phone. She really needed to change that ringtone. It didn't work well with the morning after excessive drinking. She needed something more hangover friendly. She finished washing up the cups and plates that had been in the sink and dried her hands as she went to see the text.

She smiled.

'me 2. Do u want me 2 bring food? Xxx'

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack read Alyssa's reply. Good, they were still on.

"I'll order something in, my treat this time."

Alyssa refused to look at her phone until she had dried and put the last mug back in its place. Satisfied that everything was where it should be she picked up her phone. She had two texts. She read Jack's first and quickly fired one back.

'ok. What time do u want me over? Xx'

She smiled. The pain in her head had eased. Either Rowan's tea, the cold coffee or the paracetamol was working. Whichever it was, she didn't care. The thousand drills had eased to a more easily managed hundred.

She fired a quick text back to Rowan.

'Will let u know when I get to work LOL!'

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"As soon as." Jack replied to Alyssa's message as he walked back to his office. He was really looking forward to when the meetings were over and he and Alyssa would be alone.

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa smiled at both texts and picked up her bag. She cast a final glance over the flat and let herself out. She walk quietly past Ronnie and Ray's home. She had heard them as she had got in the shower. Clearly they were both happy that Ray was home.

She strolled leisurely across the Square and took her time. She wasn't in a rush. She had left early. Alyssa watched the people around her as she walked to the salon. She glanced towards the cafe as was her habit and saw a cab let out a woman and group of teens. She gave the woman a sympathetic smile. Alyssa didn't think she could have the patience to deal with a load of hormonal teens everyday. She greatly admired the people who chose to do so.

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Steph gathered the students together when they'd finished breakfast that morning.

"How about a little trip now that breakfast is done, eh?" she asked them cheerfully and hustled them out to a cab before they could complain too much. She wanted to see where Jack lived.

Danielle and Aleesha argued all the time the cab was driving about what they were going to wear on Friday. Aleesha was refusing to let Danielle wear the green dress she had brought because it would clash with what Aleesha wanted to wear.

Bolton sat next to the window and laughed at the ridiculous argument the girls were having. Talk about making a mountain out of a molehill. He raised his eyebrows at Paul and rolled his eyes. His eyes widened as the cab pulled into Albert Square. Didn't Whitney say this was where she lived?

"Will you two please stop arguing," Steph cried, "Sorry, love," she said, gently placing a hand on Karla's arm.

Paul smirked back at Bolton and his smile widened when Steph yelled at them to stop. He didn't get the girls' preoccupation with clothes either. When he saw they were pulling into Albert Square, he grinned at Bolton. The girls they'd met yesterday lived here.

The cab let them out in front of the café and Steph happily paid the driver, giving him some extra for him not tossing them to the curb when the girls started arguing.

Aleesha and Danielle glared at each other as they got out but were soon distracted by the sight of the market stalls. Aleesha looked at Steph curiously.

"Why are we here?" she asked curiously.

Bolton got out and looked around. Whitney said she lived here. He knew the party was here too. He scanned the street and looked lazily at the market stalls. One was selling bling. He tugged Paul's arm and nodded in that direction. If there was shopping to be done then no doubt the girls would do it. Miss Haydock was just as bad.

"Well," Steph said, "This is where the party is on Friday, somewhere around here. I thought we could maybe look the place over and it's someplace else to go," she smiled and shrugged. "So, have a bit of a wander around the Market, but stay close and we'll meet here at this café in say an hour, have a snack and then go look at the rest of the place, okay?"

Steph watched the cab pull away and park around the corner. The driver got out and walked behind them into the café.

Paul nodded and hoped there would be room in the cab for them all when the girls and Miss Haydock got finished shopping.

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Whitney finished talking to Bianca and then turned and saw the cab pull up in front of the café. She gasped when the people in it got out and realized it was the kids from yesterday. That meant Bolton was here! In Walford! She yanked her phone from her pocket and hurriedly sent a text to Molly. " Bolton here! Just pulled up in cab with mates! :O"

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan looked up and smiled as Charlie came in.

"Hiya, Charlie, what can I get you for breakfast today?"

"I'll have a full breakfast love," he said to her.

Rowan nodded and poured him a cup of tea.

"I'll have that for you shortly," she told him. Chris peered out the window at the new arrivals and pointed them out to Peter.

"Some of your mates out there, Peter?" Chris asked.

Peter looked out and shook his head.

"No, they're not from around here," he replied. He went to the door and looked out. That girl with the red hair was cute. He glanced back in and looked at Rowan as she carried a plate over to Charlie and then looked back out at the girl with red hair. He jumped back as Lucy walked up to him.

"Hello, brother mine," she greeted him. "What are you looking at?" she asked and turned to look at the kids who were standing with a blond woman in front of the café. "They're not local," she remarked and looked back at her brother. She sighed.

"What do you want anything to do with losers like that for?" she asked him snidely and glanced past him into the café. "Besides, I thought your heart belonged to Rowan," she said as she clasped her hands together and batted her eyes. She snorted a small laugh and pushed past him into the café.

He glared after her and watched as the kids headed for the Market.

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Danielle linked arms with Karla and Aleesha and began walking down the street with them in search of something that caught her eye. She remembered the girl from the shop yesterday saying she sold her T-shirts on a stall in this market. She said as much to Aleesha who nodded and scanned around for it.

Bolton nudged Paul and pulled him in the direction of a stall that had caught his attention.

"Didn't those girls yesterday say they lived round here? They were fit mate!" he said with a grin at his best mate.

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly put her hair dryer down and looked at her phone.

She gasped and then grinned.

'Leaving soon! OMG!'

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene nodded silently at Alex's question.

"Yeah, me and all," he finally said quietly and went back to the kitchen to put on his coat. "Where's the keys?" he called back to her.

Alex followed him out of the bedroom and looked around for her daughter. She frowned when she didn't see her. "Molly! Get a wriggle on! We need to go!" she called out.

A muffled response came from her daughter's room and Alex sighed. She looked back at Gene.

"Top of the fridge," she answered and pointed to the keys as she went to get Molly to hurry up. Molly opened her door before Alex got there and smiled innocently up at her mum then looked over at Gene as he retrieved the keys from where her mum had left them. She frowned slightly at him.

"Are you allowed to drive after being shot in the arm?" Molly questioned him as she shut her bedroom door.


	48. Chapter 48

**We do not own Eastenders, Ashes to Ashes or Waterloo Road**

**Chapter 48**

"No reason I can't drive. I drove myself here last night," he replied. "And my car is a far superior piece of machinery than that heap I had to drive yesterday."

He grinned and spun the keys and headed out to his beloved Quattro. He caressed the hood briefly before climbing into the driver's seat. He waited for them to get in and belted up and then revved the engine and headed for the Square.

Alex rolled her eyes and smiled as she heard Molly giggle at the way Gene was touching his car. Molly stifled the noise by clutching her hands to her mouth, her eyes straying to her mother and displaying her amusement. Alex shook her head with a grin at her daughter and made her way down to the much-loved vehicle. Molly followed and climbed in the back as Alex got in the front.

Molly looked out the window as they approached the Square. Her gaze moved to Whitney's stall and she saw the girls from yesterday standing there. But no Bolton or Paul. She felt her body slide in the seat as Gene parked up with the usual screech.

"See you later," she said as she climbed out of the car and shut the door behind her. She waved at them and made her way to Whitney's stall first. She wanted to talk to her friend.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Great," Bradley said with a smile. "I'll call the hotel and confirm the booking," he told her. Max walked in and looked from Bradley to Shaz in mild surprise. He remembered she was the officer he'd met who'd called Bradley. He sat down at his desk and busied himself on his computer, certain that he now knew who Bradley been having an affair with.

Bradley walked her to the door and took her shoulders and gave her a quick kiss.

"See you later," he said.

He went back to his desk and sat down. He could feel his father's eyes on him and kept his own gaze fixed on the computer screen.

/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Paul watched another girl walk to the café and talk to a boy who was standing at the door. He gazed at her for a moment and started to smile when she glanced in their direction until he heard what she said. He looked at Bolton and jerked his chin at the girl as she went inside the café.

"Slapper," he said quietly and shook his head. He nodded at Bolton's comment about the girls they had met yesterday. "Yeah, they were well fit. Sure they live here," he agreed and allowed his mate to pull him along to check out a stall that caught his attention.

Steph looked around and went into the café to get a cup of tea to drink while she walked around.

Rowan watched her come in and smiled.

"What can I get you?" she asked.

"I'll have tea, please, to go," Steph said.

"Coming right up," Rowan said and then fumbled her phone out as it began to ring. "Hello?" she answered as she walked over to pour the tea. "Jack? How are you dearest one? I think I could be persuaded…." Rowan picked up the cup and brought it over and slid the milk and sugar to her. "Oh really? Why Jack Rimmer that sounds verrry romantic. I'd be delighted to….yes, yes, yes, of course you may worship me now," she chuckled. "Bye, Jack."

Steph's ears perked up as she heard the woman mention Jack Rimmer. Her brow furrowed. Was this woman Jack's girlfriend? She didn't seem his type. She was quite short, although her figure wasn't bad, Steph had to admit.

Rowan shut her phone and put it away, still chuckling and handed Steph her change. She noticed the woman had the oddest expression on her face.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Oh yes, I'm fine, me," Steph replied and hurried out with her tea. She smiled as she got outside. No competition. She walked through the Market, sipping her tea as she went.

Chris walked up to Rowan and slid his arms around her waist.

"What did that crazy man Jack want?"

"He wants me to cook a nice romantic meal for him and Alyssa tonight and deliver it to him at the school. Apparently, she's going over there and they're going to have dinner when his meetings are done," she turned in his grasp and put her arms around him. "He wants to worship me now, is that all right with you?"

Chris laughed. "So, you're Goddess of Romantic Meals for Two then?" he asked.

"Sure, sounds good to me," she said and kissed his nose. "Now get back to work, minion," she joked and gave him a playful shove. He patted her behind and went to continue chopping vegetables for her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Whitney read Molly's text and chuckled. She turned back to Liam and Tiffany and continued trying to convince them to leave her alone.

"But we're booored," Tiffany whined. "Why can't your mate Molly come back over, she was fuunnn," Tiffany whined.

"Look, what if I give you both money to go to the park and get ice cream but you have to promise to go home after and not come back here right? I have to work," she offered, resorting to bribery which seemed to be the only thing that worked on her acquisitive younger sister. They grinned.

"All right," Liam said.

"We agree," Tiffany added.

Whitney dug into her pocket and handed them both some money. "Now go!"

The pair laughed and ran off. Whitney sighed and went back to arranging the racks and hanging up a couple new designs where they could be seen. She spotted the girls coming in her direction from the corner of her eye and grimaced. Would they be nice or not?

/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz left the car lot quickly. She was well aware that she would be late for work if she didn't hurry up. She was so excited for Cardiff this weekend now Bradley had reminded her about it. She wondered whether he had heard anything back about his car. Shaz waved at Adam as she came in and sighed as he called her over.

"Morning, Adam. What's new?"

Adam smiled at her apologetically and gestured to a stack of paper set slightly to the side of the front desk. "Sorry, Shaz. I've been asked to make sure I hand this over to you," Shaz nodded and collected the paper into her arms. At least it would give her something to do until they got a new case. She would rather be doing this than be ordered to make overly sweet cups of tea for her senior offices as had been her job back at Fenchurch. She managed to unlock her office door without dropping the paperwork and set it down on her desk easily. She left her office and went off to the staff kitchen. She had neglected to have her coffee this morning and she would need caffeine to help her through the new stack of paperwork. Shaz switched on the kettle. Someone had obviously already been in as the kettle was pretty full. She rested against the counter and dwelled on Cardiff as she waited for it to boil.

Rhys came into the staff kitchen to get his cup of tea and was glad to see Shaz there alone.

"Good morning," he said to her and handed her a small bouquet of flowers. "I wanted to apologize again for my behavior last night. I'm afraid I don't control myself very well sometimes and speak before I think. I like you a great deal and well," he gave her a shamefaced smile and shrugged.

He reached for his tea which was on the counter slightly behind her and leaned to her ear as he did so. "You're lush and I really hope we can go out again."

Shaz took the flowers from him, a little surprised. She held them against her middle carefully as he spoke. She tried to control a shiver as she felt his lips nearly come into contact with her ear. She smiled at his words.

"I like you a lot, too," she admitted and gave him another smile. She moved slightly so he could reach his mug of tea with more ease and she reached up with one hand to retrieve a clean mug from the cupboard overhead. She placed the flowers gently on the counter top so as not to crush them as she moved. Shaz put the fresh mug down next to the kettle and swung her body back around so her lower back was once again resting against the counter.

"You didn't have to apologise again, Rhys. I didn't mind"

"I minded, you hardly know me and there I am implying you'll go to bed with me when we've only been out twice," he smiled at her. "I hope you will let me take you out again. Maybe we could go to that place you told me about, Luigi's? I like Italian food."

He took a drink of his tea.

Shaz smiled. She had hardly known Bradley yet that hardly stopped her lust for him from clouding her thoughts. She had allowed herself to get lost in that haze. That had been what had put her in this position.

She nodded at the meeting room. It would be more like being back at Fenchurch. The open space where they all joked about and shared as they worked. Her jaw dropped at the news of Peterson.

"Need help with anything? Ginger and I are in the meeting room working on the paperwork for this drug bust. They did get them last night," he told her. "Two are in hospital and will be brought in today and one is down in the cells. The Guv got shot in the arm and ..." he trailed off. "Peterson...Peterson pushed the Guv out of the way of another bullet, took it in the neck. He died," Rhys finished softly.

She slid her arms around his neck instinctively.

"I'm sorry" she told him softly and kissed his cheek. Peterson was his DI. Shaz would be upset if she lost Alex, she would even be upset if they lost Ray! Your team was like a family. Losing a member, it hurt.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. "He'll be missed."

He paused and took a deep breath.

"The Guv got the one who did it but still, Peterson was a good officer. He helped the Guv push to get rid of Marsden in fact. He knew DCI Hunt's reputation and hated Marsden. So, anyway, we're in there doing the paperwork if you want to join us. Do you need help carrying anything?"

Shaz shook her head and turned slightly as the kettle boiled. She made herself a cup of coffee smoothly and looked back at him.

"I think I can manage," she told him brightly.

She filled another cup with water from the tap and carried both cups and the bunch of flowers back to her office. She picked the glass vase off the top of the cupboard and tipped the water in, then added the flowers too. She smiled and placed it on the side of her desk. Shaz slipped the paperwork into a folder to hold it all together and put it under one arm and picked up her coffee once more. As an afterthought, she reached out for a pen.

Shaz made her way to the meeting room and settled herself at an empty desk after saying hello to the other officers there. They were all Peterson's team and looked really downtrodden.

Rhys looked up and gave Shaz a small smile as she came into the meeting room. He looked at his teammates.

"I invited DC Granger to join us. We're all working on the same thing, seemed stupid not to," he told them. He realized Shaz had never really met the them. "Shaz, this is DC Marcus White," he began.

"Ginger," Marcus added and gave her a small salute.

"DS Harry Simms and that's DC Mike Hale," Rhys finished, gesturing at each man as he said their name. The other two officers nodded at her.

He sat back down at the table and started typing on the laptop in front of him again.

Shaz smiled widely at Ginger as he saluted her and gave another smile to each of the other officers.

She turned on the computer and picked up the first piece of paper. Witness statements from random members of the public that had had some form of contact with the dealers. The PostIt note stuck on top said simply:

'DC Granger. Type up!'

Shaz pulled the first one out and read it through as the computer loaded up.

/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bolton looked up and towards the cafe and caught the back of the girl Paul had been talking about as she disappeared. He shrugged.

Danielle pulled Aleesha towards Whitney's stall as she spotted it. She smiled at the girl as she approached and nudged Aleesha as her friend kept her expression hostile.

"Hey," Danielle said in an attempt to be friendly. It seemed Leesh was determined to be a bitch. She smiled at Whitney and looked at the display of T-shirts, impressed.

"You made all these?" she asked incredulously gesturing to the array of designs and colours and styles that hung around them.

"Hiya," Whitney said back to the red haired girl, Danielle, she made herself remember. "Yea, I do all the designs and draw them up and then I get them printed and transfer them to the shirts. I've been thinking about taking some art classes but it's hard to find the time with the stall," she added.

She gestured at the ones she'd hung just a few minutes before. "Those are some new ones I did. Finished them last night."

She kept her attention focused on the girls though she could see Bolton farther down the Market.

"I like to draw too," Karla put in.

"Yeah? What do you draw?" Whitney asked; glad to meet someone else who liked to draw.

"Everything."

"Wow, impressive."

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I'm going to the café, you want anything?" Max said shortly. Bradley was clearly going to keep seeing the woman he'd cheated with and just as clearly had no intention of going after Stacey. She was with the father of her child now; however, maybe it was for the best. Max shrugged to himself.

"No thanks, Dad," Bradley replied just as shortly and turned back to his computer screen.

Max left the car lot and headed for the café. He wondered idly if Vanessa might be free at lunchtime.

"Oh, hello there, sorry to bother you but can you tell me where R&R is?" a voice behind Max asked as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see an overblown blond woman smiling at him.

"Yeah, it's just over there by the café," he pointed.

The woman glanced in the direction he indicated and smiled and gave a small eye roll.

"Sorry, I get turned around so easy sometimes, me," she said with a little laugh. "I'm Steph by the way, any chance I could buy you a drink to thank you for your help?" she asked, tilting her head at him.

Max grimaced inwardly but kept his expression pleasant. "Pub's not open this early," he told her.

"Oh no, that's, no, I meant we could have a cup of tea or coffee over at the café," she amended.

"Well, you can buy me one if it makes you feel better, but I can't stay I have to get back to work," he said and began walking towards the café.

"Oh, that's a shame," she said as she walked along next to him. She chanced a quick glance behind him, nice arse! "What do you do then?"

"I own the car lot over there," he gestured behind him.

"Sounds, um, interesting," she said, trying to be polite.

"Pays the bills," he shrugged.

Rowan's eyes got wide as she saw Max walk in with the blond woman who'd been in earlier.

"Hi Max, how are you?" Rowan asked politely.

"Fine thanks, Rowan, how are you?" he leaned to look at her cheek. She held still and ignored his look. She was getting used to it. People looked at her face and the stitched-up gash on her arm that wasn't entirely hidden by the short sleeves of her t-shirt and didn't ask about anything else. She was just as happy the fewer people who knew what Brian had really done to her the better.

"I'm okay, really. Glad to be back at work, actually," she told him.

"Good, good, glad to hear it," he glanced at Steph. "Two teas please, she's buying," he said, nodding his head towards Steph. Rowan nodded and got the teas.

"So I heard on the news last night that he's gone to Sheffield to stand trial for murder then, is that right?"

"Seems so," Rowan said as she placed the cups on the counter. She took the money Steph handed her.

"Well, it's good he's getting what's coming to him," he told her and patted her hand. Rowan gave him a small smile.

"Thanks for the tea," he said to Steph and raised the cup.

"You're very welcome, thank you for the directions," Steph replied and slid a hand across his bum and gave it a pat. Max's eyebrows flew up and he smoothed his tie as he hurried from the café. Steph grinned and looked at Rowan. "Nice man," she observed.

"Uh huh," Rowan replied and went back to the breakfast she was cooking. Steph licked her lips and squared her shoulders before walking back out of the café.

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tamwar stood with Syed at their stall. He looked over at the girls who were talking to Whitney. He wondered where they'd come from. They were almost as pretty as Amira.

Syed nudged his brother.

"Earth to Tambo, Earth to Tambo," he laughed and saw the direction of his brother's gaze. Tamwar started and looked back at his brother.

"Sorry, what?"

Syed shook his head and laughed.

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bolton looked up and grabbed Paul's arm as he caught sight of the Quattro. His eyes widened at the screech that was emitted as the car parked up near the pub.

"Now that is a car!" he exclaimed as he pointed to it.

His eyes widened further still as a familiar person got out. He hadn't paid all that much attention to her yesterday but he was fairly sure that was Molly.

"Hey, mate, isn't that the girl you got turned down by yesterday?" he smirked at Paul.

Bolton's eyes tracked Molly as she walked and spotted her destination. He grinned as he saw Whitney. She worked here? He may have to go and see what it was that she sold.

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Danielle stood impressed for a moment. She gazed at the T-shirts and instantly spotted a design that she liked. She walked over and started flicking through to find a T-shirt in her size and the right colour.

Aleesha narrowed her eyes at Whitney.

"What about school? If you're working here all the time what do you do about school?" she inquired in an accusatory fashion, though she had no idea what she was accusing the girl of.

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene swung out of the car, his arm hurt slightly but he would live. The pills seemed to be helping. He stood and looked up at the café and then turned to Alex when she walked up next to him.

"Good to see the place open again," he commented. "At least now I'll have a decent breakfast," he grinned playfully at her.

"Oh, man," Paul breathed as he looked at the car too. He watched Molly get out of the car and kept looking as the two other people in the car got out. He figured the man must be the almost step-father Molly had mentioned. Her mum was hot. He pulled his attention away at Bolton's comment.

"That's her. But she only refused to give me her number, it's not over yet," he said, giving his mate a punch in the arm.

"I'm done with school," Whitney said, slightly defensively. She didn't know what this girl's problem was. Maybe she fancied Bolton and didn't like that Whitney had been flirting with him.

"Mum doesn't mind, she helped me out with getting the stall started in fact," she added in a slightly smug tone to her voice. She folded her arms and began to toy with her necklace.

She saw Bolton out of the corner of her eye. She knew he'd seen her. She felt herself getting very nervous. She turned at the sound of the Quattro parking nearby and grinned hugely as she saw Molly coming over. Now she had back up. She waved.

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex smacked his good arm lightly in retaliation. She pouted and slipped her arm around his waist and looked up at him as they walked.

Gene grinned at her and let out a low chuckle and winced as she smacked his arm. He slung his arm around her waist and nodded.

"I'll admit my cooking is nowhere near as nice as Rowan's, but it's not that bad," she huffed but then smiled at him "It's edible at least.

"Your cooking is fine," he agreed. "I haven't complained yet have I?"

Alex looked over as Molly as she went to see Whitney. She rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

"Molls, you're supposed to be working, not socialising!" she called out.

Molly turned her head and looked at her mum.

"I am working!" Molly gestured at Whitney "I'm getting reviews so I can inform Rowan on exactly what people think of the cafe!" she replied back cheekily. She turned back to Whitney and smiled at the two girls from the shop yesterday.

"Hey," she greeted them. Then turned back to Whitney and pulled her out of earshot.

"So...what's going on?" she asked eagerly.

Alex shook her head and turned back to walk to the cafe. She was glad that Molly had a friend that lived locally. It made life a little easier knowing that Whitney didn't live too far away. Alex looked up and down the street and spotted Bolton and Paul staring in the direction of the group of girls. She grinned and led Gene into the cafe. Gene followed her into the cafe and breathed appreciatively.

Rowan smiled broadly as Gene and Alex walked into the cafe.

"Morning, Rowan," she said brightly. "Molly will be in soon I hope, she's _'getting reviews,'_" Alex wiggled her fingers as she spoke and shook her head apologetically.

"Alex, Mr. Hunt, hello," she greeted them happily. She quickly poured them a tea and a coffee and placed them on the counter. She laughed at Alex's comment about Molly.

"It's fine," she said. "It's not that busy right now and I've got Peter and Chris helping. So, what would you like for breakfast?"

Chris came out from finishing the washing up and gave Gene and Alex a quick wave.

"Guv, am I back on vacation or do you need me to come to the station?"

Gene looked at him. "I suppose we can spare you," he replied then looked back at Rowan.

"I'll have a full English love, but give me one of those biscuit things instead of toast."

Rowan nodded and looked at Alex as Gene picked up his tea and went to sit down.

"I've got some of those muffins you like, baked them fresh this morning."

Alex beamed at her and picked her coffee off the counter.

"Then I will definitely be having one of those please, Rowan," she smiled back.

Alex looked around the cafe as she went to sit with Gene. She smiled. The atmosphere in here was intoxicating, calm and easy. She took her seat opposite Gene and beamed at him.

"I'm so glad this place is back," she sighed happily.

/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bolton spared a glance at Molly's parents as they got out the car. Then returned his curious stare to Whitney's stall.

T-shirts? Worth a look.

He grinned at Paul.

"Whatever. She turned you down mate," he taunted as he moved out of the way of his mate's limbs in case Paul saw fit to deliver another punch.

/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Whitney allowed Molly to pull her aside.

"Nothing yet, but he's over there by the cafe. He's seen me over here, I think he's gonna come over," Whitney told her, keeping her voice low.

"I'll get a break soon and come see you in the cafe, alright?"

She looked back at the other girls and then back at Molly and grinned. "I got a sale to make."

Paul glared at Bolton but said nothing else. He looked at the girls and with a final glare at his mate, he headed in their direction.

He walked up to Molly just as Whitney moved back towards Danielle and smiled.

"Alright Molly?" he said as he approached her. "That is a _nice_ car you got here in."

Molly grinned back and stood for a moment, watching Whitney deal with her customer. She didn't notice Paul until it was too late.

She smiled at him and shrugged.

"It's Gene's pride and joy," she gave him a sidelong look and used a phrase she could remember either her mum or Gene saying at some point. "All hail the mighty Quattro!"

Molly looked back over at Whitney and sighed. She would have to escape on her own.

She picked out her phone from her pocket and checked the time. She grimaced.

"Paul, I've got to go. I'm late for work," she told him as she slipped her phone back in her pocket.

Molly turned away from him and walked past Whitney's stall. She mouthed the word 'help!' at her friend as she past.

Paul was cute, yes. But he was too up himself. Molly didn't like guys that had their heads shoved up their arses. She smiled at Bolton as she spotted him and found his gaze trained on Whitney. Molly smirked.

/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bolton watched Paul go over and leant on the nearest lamppost to watch. He smirked as Molly left Paul standing in the middle of the street. He caught his best mate's eye and widened his grin, then nodded in Molly's direction. Trying to tell him not to give up. He noticed Molly smiling at him and smiled back then looked back at Paul and mouthed.

'Go on!'

/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Danielle picked out the top she wanted and held it against herself. She looked down and then to her best friend.

"What d'ya think, Leesh?"

Aleesha's shrug was non-committal and Danielle huffed.

"You're no help at all Leesh, d'you know that!" she snapped.

Aleesha glared back at Danielle for a moment and stormed off down the street.

Danielle's look shot daggers at her friend's back. She turned to Whitney and sighed.

"Can I have this one please?" she asked.

/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan grabbed one of the chocolate chocolate chip muffins out of the case and then got started cooking Gene's breakfast. She looked up at Peter as he went by with the last of the dishes.

"Go ahead and take a break now, Peter," Rowan told him as she slid the food from the pan onto a plate. Peter nodded and went to sit outside.

Rowan carried Gene and Alex's plates over and then leaned against the table next to them and folded her arms.

"I'm sorry for your loss," she said sincerely. Gene looked up at her and nodded, his mouth full of food. "Did you um, tell..." she trailed off.

Gene swallowed. "His team wanted to do it. They knew his wife, so, I let them."

Rowan nodded.

"That stuff with Brian was on the news last night," she told them. She sighed and rolled her eyes as her phone rang. "Sorry," she muttered and glanced at the number before answering.

"Lucky's Pool Hall, Eight Ball speaking how can I help you?" she answered with a grin. "Look, Jack will you please not worry. I said I'd do it and yes, I will make sure to cook something she likes. Don't you have work to do? Okay, yes later. Goodbye, Jack," she flipped the phone shut and sighed.

"Sorry about that. He's asked me to make a romantic supper for him and Alyssa tonight and now he's frankly getting a little bit paranoid that it won't be perfect." She shook her head and chuckled.

/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex looked up with interest as Rowan started talking on the phone. She grinned

"Awwwwww. Bless him," she smiled as she picked at her muffin. "I need to talk to him about enrolling Molly at Walford for next year. She's going to get to know people at this party on Friday. I'll see if I can talk to him about it then," she mused as she plopped a chunk of the muffin into her mouth.

"Talking of Molly, I wonder where she is!" Alex frowned and looked out of the nearest window. She laughed and pointed.

"Seems she's got an unwanted admirer!" she laughed.

Paul grinned at Molly's comment and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Okay, I'll walk with you," Paul offered and bounded along next to her. He'd seen Bolton telling him to 'go on' and he intended to do just that. "So, um, this party on Friday," he began uncertainly as he hurried to keep up with her. "Do you have a date?"

Peter saw Molly walking rapidly towards the cafe, one of the guys he'd seen get out of the cab earlier was nearly running to keep up with her pace. He waved 'hello' at Molly and took a drink of his tea.

/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly sent Peter a pleading look as she spotted him. A desperate idea came to her as Paul asked her about the party. She turned to him and nodded.

"I do, actually" she replied with a nervous smile as they reached the cafe. She patted Peter's shoulder and looked down at him so Paul couldn't see her face.

"Play along please!" she begged him.

Molly looked back up at Paul.

"I'm going with Peter," she said happily and prayed that Peter would play along so she could get rid of Paul.

Whitney gave Molly a pained glance but couldn't come to her rescue. She stifled a chuckle as she saw Paul follow after Molly like a puppy. She turned back as Danielle spoke to her.

"Fiver, please," Whitney told her. "Or, if you want to get two more I could do you all three for a tenner," she offered.

Danielle followed Whitney's glance and chuckled as she saw Paul practically chasing Molly.

"She's in trouble. Paul doesn't give up or take a hint," she laughed and looked around at the other shirts for sale. She cast a look over the ones for boys and creased her brow. She picked out another one for herself and looked over at Bolton.

"Oi! Bolton," she called out to him.

Bolton jolted out of his daydream as he heard his name bellowed. She didn't look like it, but Dan really did have a pair of lungs on her. He strolled casually over and looked at her.

"What Dan?"

"These T-shirts are 3 for a tenner. I only want these two and if you pick one then I get them cheaper," she smiled at him.

Bolton glanced at Whitney.

"Why not Leesh?"

Danielle shrugged.

"She's being a bitch! D'you want one or not, Smilie?"

Bolton nodded and looked over at Whitney again. She had designed all these. They were good.

"These are pretty cool!" he told her as he started flicking through the T-shirts.

/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Probably a good idea," Rowan agreed. "He sounds really overwhelmed, and not just because of this dinner. I'm sure he'll be glad to help."

Rowan looked in the direction Alex pointed and chuckled softly. "I know how that feels," she muttered. She noticed Chris waving at her and tapped the table. "I'll be back," she said and walked over to him.

He gestured at the bowls in front of him. "Is this enough salad do you think?"

She nodded. "Yes, that's perfect, thank you."

"I'm always happy to help," he said as he tapped her on the nose and smiled.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Minty and Ricky left the Arches and headed for the café to get some teas and maybe a bacon buttie or two. Minty nudged Ricky at the sight of the well-set up blond woman who was gazing at the Vic. He winked at Ricky who shook his head and walked over to her.

"Alright darlin'? Need help with something?" he asked her as he looked her up and down.

Steph turned and looked at the man who'd approached her. Not bad, but a bit ehhh. She smiled anyway.

"No, thanks love, just havin' a look round," she told him.

"You thinking about moving here or something?" he wanted to know, trying hard to keep his gaze from straying to her cleavage that was well displayed by the top she had on.

"No, just here with some of my students on a bit of a field trip."

"Ah right, well, if you need anything, my name is Minty, I work over at the Arches," he gestured in the direction of the place then offered her his hand to shake.

"Well, nice to meet you….Minty….I'll keep that in mind," she said as she shook his hand. "I'm Steph."

She let go his hand and flashed him another bright smile. "Well, best get moving then, more to see," she told him cheerily and hurried off. Minty watched her walk away, enjoying the view and then turned to catch up with Ricky.

/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Peter's eyebrows went up at the desperate look on Molly's face. He barely nodded at her request and stood up as she turned back to the boy that had been following after her and told him she was his date. He patted her on the back then took her hand and glared at Paul as he stepped in front of her.

"I think you better leave my girlfriend alone, mate," he said and took a step forward.

Paul furrowed his brow and looked around Peter to Molly.

"You know, you could have just said you had a boyfriend," he told her. "Sorry, mate, I didn't know she was taken."

He turned and stalked back over to Bolton who was at a stall and talking to that Whitney bird. He'd never hear the end of this.

Peter waited till Paul was a safe distance away and then let go of Molly's hand and turned to face her as he began to laugh and grabbed her shoulder to gently push her into the café.

Molly let him push her into the cafe. She frowned at his laughter.

"Don't laugh at me Peter! The guy just couldn't take a hint! But thanks," she smiled at him as she waved at her mum and Gene. She blushed at the expression on Alex face and swept around to face Rowan.

"Sorry I'm late Rowan, I...umm.. had a problem to sort out," she apologised. She smiled. "Hey, Chris."

Peter grabbed at Molly's arm.

"I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at that guy," he told her. "And you're welcome."

He folded his arms and looked at her.

Molly nodded at him and smiled. She felt a little uncomfortable under his gaze. She shifted slightly from one foot to the other.

"Right. Best get to work then," she said and scampered to the little kitchen in the back and put on an apron.

Peter shrugged, looked at Rowan who was busily cooking and then went back outside to finish his break.

/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Whitney nearly jumped out of her skin when Danielle shouted at Bolton. She fidgeted as he came over. She blushed at his comment and looked down.

"Thanks," she said softly and stuck her hands in her pockets. She looked over as his mate Paul came walking up. He looked at Whitney.

"Why didn't your mate just say she had a boyfriend?" he asked her then looked at Bolton. "I don't get girls at all," he grouched.

Whitney widened her eyes at Paul's comment. She was about to ask what he was talking about, she knew Molly didn't have a boyfriend and then closed her mouth as she realized that was how Molly had got rid of Paul pestering her.

"They were broke up that day, but I guess the fight is over," she said instead with a shrug.

Karla looked up from the small book she was drawing in and turned to Paul. "You don't act right around girls," she told him. "You should just be yourself."

/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex smiled as she remembered the conversation they had shared about Peter. She looked back out the window and raised her eyebrows as she realised what her daughter was doing.

Alex let out a laugh at the desperation on Molly's face and felt intrigued at the way Peter got Paul to back down.

She looked over at Gene.

"Have you seen what Molly is doing!" she laughed. Her gaze drifted as the girl came inside looking rather disgruntled. Peter was laughing. Alex felt a fresh wave pass over her as she gave her daughter a look.

Gene glanced up from his breakfast at Alex's comment and shook his head.

"Women, bloody crazy the lot of you," he muttered.

/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bolton noticed Whitney's blush. She was pretty anyway but even more so when her cheeks went pink.

He stopped looking at T-shirts as Paul came over and he burst into laughter. Molly was taken and Paul had been chasing after her. What a fool.

"Paul, mate, you have made a right arse of yourself!" he said with a self righteous grin.

He looked back at Danielle and held up the T-shirt he had chosen.

"This one," he said as he handed it to his friend.

"So unfortunately for Paul, Molly's taken, are you?" he asked Whitney

/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Aleesha huffed. She liked Bolton. She had hidden it well, especially since he had been with Michaela. Aleesha didn't want to get on Michaela's bad side, Lindsey had done that and Michaela could hit, hard. But she had broken up with him and Aleesha had seen this trip as a chance to ask Bolton out. Now that Whitney girl had showed up.

Aleesha kicked an empty can as she headed for the park. She sat on a swing and pushed off on the ground so she swung gently back and forth.

"Hey Baby-Girl! Why so down?" she heard.

Aleesha turned her head and saw a boy walking towards her. She sighed and shook her head.

"What's it to you!" she snapped back.

The boy held out his hands in defence.

"Don't take it out on me, yeah. I just wanna know your beef!"

Aleesha sighed.

Fatboy took the next swing and watched her.

"D'ya got a name?"

"Aleesha" she mumbled. "You?"

"Name's Fatboy, but you can call me Fats."

Aleesha scoffed "What kind of a name is Fatboy?"

"S'my name Baby Girl, now, you gonna spill your beef or what?"

/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan carefully stifled a laugh as Molly turned to her.

"Oh no, we're not busy, it's fine," she assured the girl. She glanced at Chris as he walked out and waved hello to Molly.

Rowan slid an arm around his waist as he stood next to her. "Why don't you take a break and I'll make you some breakfast," she said to him. He smiled and nodded and kissed her cheek.

Chris went and flopped into the chair at the table next to Gene and Alex and took a drink of his tea.

Alex narrowed her eyes good-naturedly at Gene and sipped her coffee. She smiled as Chris sat next to them. She had calmed down a lot since she had gone to have her shower. She had got over the initial shock of Gene getting shot and the realization that it could have been a lot worse and she could've lost him.

"How's Rowan doing, Chris?" she asked him.

Rowan seemed to be fine, but she had hidden what Brian had been doing to her very well indeed. No doubt she was putting on a very convincing brave face in front of people. The bruising had gone down quite a lot on her face.

"Better, I think. She had a long talk apparently with Lyss last night about what happened then they split a bottle of vodka. They were, what was it Lyss said? Oh yea, utterly gazeboed, when I got home. And apparently Ro speaks Russian, at least a few sentences," he shook his head. "Maybe now the nightmares will ease up though."

Alex laughed at Chris' words and waited until it had subsided to leave a smile.

"The nightmares should stop when she's accepted and got over what happened Chris. It's a big thing, and what Brian did to her was truly awful and twisted, it's going to take more time for the emotional scars to heal. Just make sure she doesn't bottle anything up, the worst thing she can do is let all of those emotions she's feeling brew into something worse," she advised.

She smiled up at Rowan as she came over and turned back to face Gene and leave Rowan and Chris to talk. She watched Rowan leave out of the corner of her eye. Alex fingered the crumbs on her plate and collected them on her finger.

He smiled as Rowan walked over with his breakfast after she handed Minty and Ricky their bacon sandwiches. She dropped into the chair across from him and sighed. She rubbed her hands together as her forehead wrinkled.

Chris looked at her.

"You alright, love?"

"Yes, fine, just, you know how things itch when they start to heal…" she began and trailed off. She raised her eyebrow.

"Oh right," he nodded.

She tapped her feet and then stood up and went to the bathroom. She pulled out a jar of cream out of the cupboard and pulled up her shirt and started rubbing it gently onto her torso to make the itching stop. She sighed as it eased off and tucked the t-shirt back into her jeans and went back out and sat down.

"Well she certainly didn't bottle anything up last night," Chris remarked before Rowan sat back down.

"Much better," she sighed and smiled at Alex. "How's your morning sickness?" she asked.

Alex looked back up as Rowan returned, she had almost forgotten that Rowan knew about the baby. Alex's hand flew to her abdomen without her noticing. It was becoming a reflex whenever the baby was mentioned.

"It's getting better, either that or I'm just used to it now," she shrugged. She gave Gene a nervous glance, she couldn't remember whether she had told him that Rowan knew.

"Gem always said to eat something first thing. Put a plate on your bedside table with a couple of dry crackers on it and eat them when you first wake up. Helps stop the morning sickness," she told Alex and took a drink of her coffee.

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

"So, where did you learn to speak Russian?" Gene asked Rowan. Rowan looked at him in surprise and then glanced at Chris and then started laughing.

"A number of years ago a Russian sailor tried to pick me up in a pub one night. I didn't go with him but we did hang out in the pub all night and got very drunk and thrown out of the pub. He taught me some nice swearwords and the occasional phrase," she grinned and then turned to Chris and bumped his arm.

"You….telling my secrets," she teased him.

Gene raised his eyebrows at Rowan and gave a low chuckle.

"I will never be able to look at you the same way again," he told her.

Rowan laughed.

"You must think I'm a complete priss," she told him. "I assure you, I'm not. I'm an onion, I have layers." She added.

"Make it a parfait," Chris whispered in her ear, "I like to eat parfait."

Rowan blushed furiously and coughed. She stood up.

"People…have to go," she choked out and rushed to the counter.

Chris smiled smugly. He'd got her back.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

Paul glared at Bolton. "I didn't know she was taken did I?" he huffed and stormed over to the stall that was selling CDs.

Whitney's eyes widened and she nearly dropped the money Danielle handed her at Bolton's question. She gave him a look and tilted her head.

"Depends who wants to know," she said lightly and gave him a half smile.

Bolton watched Paul go with a laugh. That had really got Paul down and the embarrassment Molly had caused him had dented his ego considerably.

He looked back up at Whitney and grinned at her response.

He moved a little closer to her and looked at Danielle.

Danielle took the hint to get lost with a smirk at him and wandered off in search of Aleesha.

Bolton looked back at Whitney. She was committing to nothing and trying to make him the vulnerable one. His mouth curved as he tried to find a different way to find out if she was with anyone, a way that wouldn't resort in him sharing the embarrassment his best mate had befallen.

"What if, I wanted to know if you were going with anyone to the dance on Friday."

"Anyone as in a date or as in anyone?" she clasped her arms behind her back and rocked back and forth on her heels. "Cause I'm going with Molly but I don't have a date," she added.

"Why do you want to know?"

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

Lauren and her friend Mari bolted through the Market laughing hysterically, Lauren's hands clutching a small bag.

Abi flew after them.

"Lauren, give it back it's mine, Dad said so!" Abi shrieked.

The two girls knocked into Paul as he walked to the stall with the CDs.

"Oi! Watch it!" he yelled as he recovered his balance.

"Sorry," Lauren looked back with a laugh.

"Yeah, sorry," her friend echoed as they kept running and dodged around, past the café and around the corner past Beale's house.

Abi ran up, dodged Paul and slowed to a stop in front of the café. Sometimes she hated her sister. She stood there a moment and thought about going to tell her Dad what Lauren had done, then she could see Darren. She smiled and turned back and headed for the car lot.

Lauren peered around the corner and saw Abi wasn't there. She pulled her friend back to the market and they looked around for her.

"She's such a baby sometimes, honestly," Lauren complained. "Where did she go?"

"She went that way," Paul offered as he heard the girls walk up behind him.

Lauren looked at him. He was new. "Thanks," she said to him and smiled.

"I heard her say something about telling Dad," he added. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Oh, great," she huffed. "Come on Mar, now I'll be in for it. Thanks again," she paused a moment. "I'm Lauren by the way," then she grabbed Mari and they ran for the car lot.

"Paul," he called after her.

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

Danielle kept an eye out for Aleesha as she wandered around Walford. She sighed. Bolton wasn't interested in her, Leesh knew he only saw her as a friend, so why did she insist on making a fool out of herself?

Danielle spotted her friends familiar curly hair moving backwards and forwards. She frowned and as she moved closer she spotted the swing that Leesh was sitting on. There was a boy.

"Leesh!" she called out.

Aleesha looked around at the sound of her name and rolled her eyes as she saw Danielle.

"What Dan?" she asked sarcastically.

"Stop being such a bitch, Leesh. You know exactly how he feels about you, you know it's never going to happen so stop torturing yourself!" Danielle told her exasperatedly.

Fatboy looked up at the other girl. Two new Manchester girls.

"Must be my lucky day!" He exclaimed as he stood up, "two beeee-youtiful girls."

He grinned at Danielle who frowned and looked him up and down.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"The name's Fatboy, Baby-Girl! Who are you?"

"Danielle," she replied still frowning.

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

Paul looked in the direction the girls had gone. He glanced at Karla as she walked over to the park but could see no sign of that girl Lauren.

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

"Hi, Darren," Abi said as she hurried up to the car lot.

"Hey, Abs, how you doin'?"

"Fine, is my Dad in there?"

"Yes he is, just go on in."

Abi went into the office.

"What is it Abi?" Max asked her.

"Lauren and her friend took that book you bought me. They won't give it back."

Max sighed and wiped his hand down his face.

"You girls, I swear," he sighed and got up and went outside. He saw Lauren and Mari hurrying over, Lauren swinging the bag with Abi's book in it from her right hand.

"I was gonna give it back, honestly she's such a baby!" Lauren groused.

"Stop winding up your sister or your mate can go home, all right?" he told her as he took the bag and passed it to Abi, who smirked at her sister behind Max's back.

"Fine!" Lauren said and stalked away. Mari looked at Max and then turned and hurried after Lauren.

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

Steph wandered back through the Market towards the café. She needed to get the kids together. They had a 1:00 tour in the West End and she didn't want to be late, there was still lunch to think about.

She saw Bolton and Paul and Karla and walked up to each of them to tell them to go to the café. She didn't see Danielle and Aleesha anywhere and sighed.

"Karla, do you know where Danielle and Aleesha are?"

"No, sorry, Miss Haydock. They had an argument earlier."

Steph sighed.

She looked at Paul and Karla. "Can one of you call them please? Tell them to go to the café. Well hurry up!" she said and walked away.

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

Rowan looked over at Steph as she walked in. She leaned over to Alex.

"That woman was in here earlier, with Max, you should have seen it! She actually grabbed his ass when she left," Rowan whispered and giggled. She stood up and went behind the counter.

"Hello, again," Rowan said to her brightly. "More tea?"

Steph looked at her in surprise and then smiled back.

"Yes, thank you and I'll have one of those chocolate muffins too, please," she ordered. Rowan brought her the tea and the muffin and gave her back her change. Steph went and sat down where she could watch the door and picked at the muffin. Karla came in a few minutes later.

"Hi, what can I get you?" Rowan asked.

"May I," Karla corrected.

"Pardon?" Rowan asked, not sure what she meant.

"It's May I, not Can I," Karla explained.

"Thank you," Rowan said kindly. "What may I get you?"

"I would like tea, please."

Rowan nodded and got it for her. She smiled and pushed the money back.

"My treat for your help," she told the girl and gently patted her hand. Karla looked at her but put the money back in her pocket. She gave Rowan a toothy smile and then carried her tea over to where Miss Haydock was sitting and sat down.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\

Bolton shrugged. She wasn't going with anyone. Surely that meant she didn't have a boyfriend because if she did then she would go with him wouldn't she?

"Just making conversation," he said nonchalantly.

His attention was diverted as Steph came over. He sighed and pulled out his phone. He dialed Danielle's number.

"He,y Dan. Haydock wants us at the cafe...No. Now she said...alright Leesh with you?...yeah. Bring her too...in a bit."

He shut off his phone and looked at it for a sec. He looked back at Whitney thoughtfully and handed it to her.

"Shove your number in there," he said handing her his phone.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\

Danielle snapped her phone shut.

"Leesh. Haydock wants us back. Now," she sighed. Danielle turned on her heel and started walking away. "Come on Leesh!" she called back.

Aleesha sighed and hopped off the swing. She started to follow Danielle.

"Hold it a tic, Baby Girl!"

Aleesha turned back to Fatboy and raised her eyebrows questioningly

"So there's this rave, yeah. Friday. Me and my boy and his girl are goin. S'at the club, yeah. R&R. You game?"

Aleesha smiled.

"We'll be there," she smiled and turned to run after Danielle.

The two girls came up to Paul and Bolton. Aleesha deliberately flounced straight past Whitney's stall and into the cafe.

Danielle rolled her eyes and gave an apologetic look to Whitney as she hurried after her best mate.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\

Whitney looked at him as he handed her his phone.

"_Shove_ my number in there?" she asked as she held up his phone in her palm. What way was that for a guy to ask for your phone number? She raised an eyebrow and gazed at him steadily as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You want my number you ask me nice, yeah?" she told him. Whitney watched Aleesha flounce by and grinned back at Danielle. She turned back to Bolton.

Bolton kept his expression blank and disinterested. She was trying to turn it around again! He had half a mind to take his phone back and forget about getting her number. But he didn't want to do that! He wanted a way to contact her.

"Fine! D'you want to add your number to my phone?" he asked her. "Please," he added as an afterthought and then kicked himself mentally.

Whitney looked him over speculatively as she gnawed her lip. She finally smiled when he said 'please.'

"Okay, since you asked so nice," she said and proceeded to program her number into his phone. She handed the phone back to him. "You should go to the cafe before you get in trouble with your teacher," she told him then turned to wave at Fatboy who was walking by with the oddest look on his face.

She huffed out a laugh and then looked back at Bolton.

Bolton took his phone back with a grin at her.

"See you Friday," he told her.

"Yeah, Friday," Whitney agreed and gave him a small wave. She grabbed her phone and sent off a quick text to Molly.

"B took my number!"

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\

Steph sat in the café and watched the woman she had thought was Jack's girlfriend talking to some people. She was flirting quite a lot with that nice-looking young man. Steph sniffed. Clearly a slapper. She looked up as Paul, Danielle and Aleesha finally came bounding into the café and got tea and cakes of some kind. She watched Rowan closely, studying the competition. She wondered why the side of her face was bruised, granted it was fading but still. And she had a cut on the other side of her face along her cheekbone. Hmmm, interesting, she thought.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\

Peter watched the kids come in and glanced at Molly. Paul pointedly did not look in their direction. He watched Rowan as she served them and then turned back with the broom to sweep up in the back.

Molly deliberately stayed in the back of the café when Paul came in. She sighed in relief when he didn't look over at her. He had got the hint. And all it had taken was Peter saying he was her boyfriend. Molly gulped. Paul was going to the party. She and Peter were going to have to keep up that lie.

Molly casually wandered outside and idly stood next to Peter and pretended to be clearing the empty tables and wiped them down as she spoke.

"Did you know that they're going to be at the party on Friday? Mr Rimmer invited them!" she murmured to him quietly without looking up at him or the little group.

Peter stopped sweeping as Molly came to stand by him. He looked at her and shrugged when she said the kids were coming to the party. He smiled slightly. He'd got a good look at those other two girls.

"Is that a problem?" he asked her just as quietly and watched as they moved away from the counter to sit down. "What's the big deal?"

Molly rolled her eyes at him in exasperation as she sat down at the empty table next to him and dumped her cloth on the surface.

"Peter! You just went and told them all that we are together. Thank you again for getting rid of Paul. But now we've got to act like we are actually dating each other!" she said in a hurried whisper.

Peter sat down too.

"Not until Friday and it's no big deal, unless you really like him? We just have to hang out at the dance and dance together a few times. And if you meet some guy you like we can always have a pretend fight and break up and then he can be your shoulder to cry on," he told her. He patted her hand.

"I don't mind doing you the favor Molly, I consider you a mate," he added. "Just make sure you ignore my sister, okay?"

Molly smiled at him.

"You've got it all planned out haven't you!" she said happily. "Thanks Peter!"

She leaned over and gave him a quick hug before grabbing her cloth and moving back to the kitchen.

"You're welcome," Peter said and grabbed his broom to finish the walk in front of the cafe. He nodded at Alex's mum and at Gene and went back inside.

Molly smiled at Gene as she approached and hugged him to say goodbye before making her way into the back of the cafe.

She pulled her phone out and grinned at Whitney's text.

'Go Whit! :D'

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\

Rowan leaned on the counter and sighed. She was getting tired. The day couldn't be over soon enough. At least Chris had helped her get the food for lunch ready. She was doing easy stuff that wouldn't require a lot of cooking. She noticed Steph kept staring at her and it was making her uncomfortable. She was used to people looking at her what had been done to her face but the constant stare was beginning to grate.

She frowned and was readying herself to go over and say something when her phone rang. She picked it up and looked at it. Jack, again! What was his problem today? "Hello, yes, Jack what now? I'm sorry but there's this woman sat in here and she's staring at me and I'm ready to hurt someone," she said softly. "Oh you did? No, I promise, tell me, tell me. Oh that sounds lovely!...you know...if you are holding it up to the phone I can't see it. No, Jack I'm afraid not. I'm sure it would be great though yes. I bet you would. No, Jack I promised I wouldn't tell her and I won't. My lips are sealed, my word is my bond, etc., etc. Okay, yes, fine, you are the best boyfriend in the whole wide world, there I said it. Can I get back to work now? Okay, bye," she rolled her eyes and hung up the phone. Then she grinned. Wait till Alyssa saw what Jack had bought her!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\\

Steph's attention was caught by Rowan saying "Jack". He'd called her again. She strained but couldn't hear the conversation, the woman was talking too low. Then Steph heard her say 'you're the best boyfriend in the whole wide world' and her eyes narrowed. She didn't notice the deadpan tone it was said in, she only heard the words. Humph! Steph Haydock would not be beaten by a little American tart!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\\

Lauren and Mari walked up to the cafe. Lauren barely glanced at Peter and Molly outside as she went through the door. Mari looked him over and then followed Lauren inside. Rowan stood up and smiled at the two girls.

"Can we get two Cokes and two of those muffins. I'll have banana nut, what about you Mar?"

"I'll have chocolate, thanks."

Rowan gave them their food and took the money Lauren handed her.

Paul looked up as they walked in and smiled. Lauren sat down at the table next to him and turned in her chair to face him. "Hello again," she said.

"Hey." He glanced over at Danielle and Aleesha and then looked back at Lauren. He got up and moved to her table. "My friends and I, we're going to that party on Friday, are you going to be there?"

"Yea, they're pretty fun. Mari's bringing her boyfriend, Hugh, along with us," she looked at her friend who nodded.

"Is your boyfriend going?" he asked.

Lauren shook her head. "I don't have one right now. Can't be bothered really."

Paul raised his eyebrows briefly and then nodded. "Yeah, sure," he agreed softly.

"But you're kind of cute, I might say yes if you ask me to dance," she shrugged and broke off a piece of her muffin and ate it.

"Great," he said. "I'll see you Friday night then," he said and moved back with the group.

Lauren smiled and then looked at her friend and they both giggled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\\

Bolton turned on his heel and sauntered into the cafe after nodding at Peter and Molly as he passed.

He stopped at the counter and got himself a coke then went and took his place next to Paul and Danielle. He gave Paul a satisfied smirk that Aleesha saw. She glared at him.

Steph stood up and clapped her hands at the kids.

"Right you lot, time to go, let's move, let's move," she said as she waved her hands at them.

Peter made sure to stand near Molly and grinned at Paul when he looked over at them. Paul glanced at Lauren who gave him a little wave with her fingers and then he turned and walked out. Steph took the empty cups to the counter and looked Rowan up and down.

"I guess I'll be seeing you again at the party on Friday," she remarked, her tone slightly smug.

Rowan looked back at her, slightly confused. "Well yes, Jack asked me to do some cakes and things."

"Mmhmmm," Steph said and gave Rowan another look before turning to follow her students out the door.

Rowan looked at Chris as he returned to the counter.

"That has got to be the strangest woman I ever met," she said in disbelief.

Chris leaned on the counter and stroked Rowan's hand. "Why's that love?"

"She just said some of the oddest things. I'm sure she thought she was making a point, but it's beyond my comprehension I'm afraid. Besides, she was staring at me nearly the whole time she was here," Rowan shuddered theatrically and Chris raised his eyebrows and grinned at her. She saw his face, looked down and looked back up at him.

"You, keep your eyes here," she said and pointed at her own eyes.

He shifted closer to her. "I can't help it, you've got what Ray would call a great pair-sonality," he murmured in her ear. "And that t-shirt is just a tiny bit tight."

Rowan's jaw dropped but her eyes flashed amusement as she pulled back and gazed at him. "You are just terrible today, do you know that?"

He planted a swift kiss on her lips before going and getting the mop bucket out of the cupboard.


	49. Chapter 49

We do not own Eastenders, Ashes to Ashes or Waterloo Road

**Chapter 49**

Alex nodded. She thought about Rowan's advice as Gene started talking. She would have to go and buy some crackers and try it. If she could stop the morning sickness, her life would be a little easier, and a lot more enjoyable. She would be able to lie in bed without bolting for the bathroom when the nausea hit. Alex stared blankly at a spot just above Gene's head and let her imagination take over. She began daydreaming about what she and Gene could get up to in bed if they didn't have to get up.

Gene looked across the table at Alex and wondered at that look in her eye. He got up.

"Right Bolly, time to go be coppers now, let's get to work," he said to her. He strode over to the counter and smiled at Rowan. He handed her the money for his and Alex's breakfasts.

"All to your liking Mr. Hunt?" Rowan asked with a cheeky grin.

"Cracking breakfast as always, love," he replied. He leaned on the counter and narrowed his eyes as he gazed at her. Rowan widened her eyes as he pierced her with his gaze.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, really. I had a good long talk with Lyss last night, got it out. It helps knowing that he's going to be locked up for very long time," she told him quietly.

He patted her hand.

"Good girl. You'll have to teach me some of those swear words," he commented and winked at her. He spun the keys on his finger and glanced to see if Alex was coming.

Alex jolted out of her day dream with a start as Gene got up. She bit her lip and fought back a blush at some of the things she had been imagining. She would have to talk to him about it later.

Alex drained her coffee and stood. She turned in time to see Molly hug Gene. She smiled happily. They were bonding. It warmed her heart to see them getting along. Molly liked Gene enough to hug him. That was approval if nothing else was. She wouldn't have to worry about them anymore.

"Thank you for breakfast, Rowan," she said with a smile as she reached the counter.

Alex looked at the keys as they spun around his finger. She snatched them off and grinned at him.

"Come on, then," she said as led him out of the cafe with a wave back at Rowan.

"Oi, woman, give me back my keys," Gene snapped at Alex and rushed after her.

Alex smiled at him and threw them lightly towards him. She was in a good mood. Rowan's advice and consequently her daydream had filled her mind.

"I want to try that cracker thing Rowan mentioned," she told him as she reached the Quattro.

/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa twisted a lock of her hair as she studied the rota she had devised for the time that Chelsea was absent. It gave them all more to do. She sighed and went and pinned it up in the back room where they kept the coffee machine to make posh coffee for the customers as they were pampered.

She smiled at Amira as she made her way back downstairs and waved goodbye to a woman as she left.

As much as Alyssa loved this new job at the salon, there were bits about working at the car lot that she missed. The way Max bullied Darren without cause, her Starbucks every morning that Max had insisted on providing, her conversations with Max. She hadn't spoken to him properly since she had handed in her resignation. She sighed and fingered her phone thoughtfully.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz let out a sigh as she finished typing up witness statements. This was the kind of work that got off loaded onto her when she was at Fenchurch. When she was a WPC. She picked up the stack of hand written statements and carried them back to the front desk. Shaz dumped them on the desk and left Adam to sort them out. Her job had been to type them up and get them on the system. She was not going to make the mistake of getting dragged into ferrying them around and doing everyone's donkey work.

Shaz stopped off at her office on the way back to the meeting room and picked up her notepad. She had made a list of the best order to get her paperwork done. Shaz smiled at the sight of the flowers that Rhys had bought her. She really did need to get her head around this hopeless situation she had found herself in. Rhys or Bradley. To say it was an easy choice was a blatant lie. She would need to talk to Alyssa. Making a snap decision, Shaz fired a text to her.

'U free 4 a chat 2nite?'

She jumped as she got one back almost instantly. Must be a slow day at the salon. She read the text and sighed.

'No. Seeing jack. Soz'

Alyssa's love life was so uncomplicated. One man. No hassle or confusion, mind you everyone she knew had one partner: Chris and Rowan, Alex and Gene, even Ray. He had seemed to settle and was staying faithful to Ronnie. Why was it her that had the problem?

Ginger passed Shaz in the hallway. She looked a bit odd, the thought.

"Hey, er, Shaz, you all right?" he asked her, his tone quietly concerned. "You look like you've a bit of a problem, if you don't mind my saying so."

Shaz looked up, a little startled. She smiled at Ginger and shook her head.

"I'm fine. Just trying to get my head round something, that's all!" she replied with a wry smile.

She sighed quietly and put her current situation out of her mind for the moment.

"Okay, well if you need someone to talk to let me know, I'm a good listener," he told her with a kind smile. Then he leaned over conspiratorially. "Besides, my mate Rhys in there really likes you and he'll end up all out of sorts if you're upset okay?" He patted her arm and tilted his head. "Just let me know, anytime," he added.

Shaz nodded gratefully at him. She blushed slightly and looked through the window at Rhys. She smiled to herself and forced her complicated dilemma out of her head before it could show on her face.

"Thanks, Ginger," she smiled and walked back into the meeting room.

Ginger nodded and continued on to the kitchen. That girl was clearly torn up about something. He sighed as he fixed a cup of tea. He doubted that her problems could be as complicated as his own.

Shaz went and sat back down at her desk. She sipped her lukewarm coffee and looked around. Seeing Rhys next to Ginger's empty place made her brain whirr.

Should she have confided in him? Surely it couldn't hurt to get a man's opinion on what she should do, and Ginger knew how Rhys would react better than she did. Besides, she needed to talk to someone and Alyssa was busy. She needed this sorted as soon as.

But then there was the problem that she would be saying to Ginger that she was two timing his best mate. That made her squirm in her seat. She doubted that would go down well, especially when she would have to explain that she had had an affair with Bradley.

Shaz felt a sudden urge to bang her head repeatedly on the hard, wooden table, but a glance around the near silent room sorted that out. If it was noisy and busy she might have done.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack opened the box again and looked at the necklace. He snapped it closed and shoved it in his pocket. He couldn't believe he was so nervous! He toyed with his phone but thought he better not bother Rowan again or she might refuse to make the meal.

He looked at the clock and then hit Alyssa's number on his speed dial.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa looked down at her phone again. If Shaz was calling her then she really wasn't in an advice giving mood. She smiled as she saw Jack's name flashing on her screen and she answered immediately.

"Good morning, Mr Rimmer!" she said happily.

"Well, hello there, Miss Redcliffe, just thought I'd phone you up for a bit of a chat," Jack replied cheerily in a not-very-well-done posh accent.

Alyssa smiled and meant back in her seat. She had plenty of time for a chat. The appointment book today was fairly empty. Which was good in some ways but bad because it left Alyssa very little to do.

"Well I'm very glad you did. Today is being sooooooooo slow!" she replied not bothering to keep her amusement from her voice. "I think it's happening deliberately to piss me off," she added.

"Then I am glad I can distract you from the horrific tedium that is your day, love," Jack told her. "I thought it would be busy with Chelsea gone, being shorthanded and all," he half-stated, half-asked.

Alyssa sighed.

"The rush doesn't really start until next week. Kids are off school so mothers feel it's time to pamper their daughters, reward for their good report card or whatever. I've fixed everything around so it all runs smoothly but today this place is practically deserted. I've told Gayna to take her break early because she's got nothing to do!" Alyssa glanced out of the window as she spoke and watched the inhabitants of Walford busy themselves outside.

"How's things your end?" she asked. "Bound to be a lot more interesting than what's happening here."

"Well, sorry to hear that," he said to her softly. "Here I've had oh, let's see, a meeting, oh yes, and then another meeting, and then had to break up a fight, it's been a fun morning so far, I have to admit. I'm trying to bump the afternoon meeting later today up a bit. I'll let you know if I manage it then it might just be over by 5."

"At least you're busy. I'm going out of my mind with boredom and Chelsea's not here so I can find a reason to argue with her!" Alyssa sighed once more.

"Oh! How are the preparations for the end of term party coming along? Rowan's doing the food isn't she?" she asked.

"I can't believe you miss arguing with Chelsea," Jack teased. "Why don't you take a long lunch and visit with your mates or something?" he suggested.

"At least when I'm arguing with Chelsea I'm not bored. And it's funny watching her face when she realises I'm right!" Alyssa told him with a chuckle. "I think I'll go and see Rowan when Gayna gets back. Always something going on at the café," she sighed and leaned forward onto her desk.

Jack laughed at Alyssa's remark. "The party is pretty much sorted. Ronnie called yesterday; she's in charge of the club while Jack's gone. She came up with some suggestions that I liked so it's all in hand. Rowan's doing cakes and things and the Masoods are doing the food. I didn't want to ask too much of her with the café reopening and all. Oh, I was going to tell you yesterday and forgot. Ran into an old colleague of mine, Steph Haydock. It was interesting to say the least," he remarked with a sigh.

"Ooooh! Good ex-colleague or bad ex-colleague?" she questioned "and interesting how?"

"Well, remember I told you about the problems in my love life back in Rochdale? They were partly caused by Steph. She doesn't seem to have changed. She's actually here with some students. There was some sort of contest or something and five students won this trip to London for a week. I invited them to the party on Friday night so that means Steph will be there, so thought I should give you fair warning."

Alyssa chewed her lip. Love life problems caused by this woman. No doubt if she liked Jack then she would try again and do whatever she had done before.

"Thank you," she replied thoughtfully "So bad ex-colleague then!" she stated casually. "Am I invited to this party?" she inquired curiously.

Jack chuckled. "You better be there! We don't have to stay long, but I can't go without you," he stated. "It wouldn't be any sort of fun at all."

"I have such a surprise planned for tonight," he told her excitedly. "I can't wait till you're here."

Alyssa smiled down the phone.

"You do realise that even if you had said I wasn't allowed to go I would have gatecrashed anyway," she informed him cheekily.

"Really? Maybe I should rescind the invitation then, I'd love to watch you gatecrash. I'd have to wrestle you to the floor and subdue you in order to toss you back out," he gave a throaty chuckle at the idea.

Her eyebrows rose a fraction as she heard the excitement in his voice.

"What surprise?" she asked curiously.

"I'm not telling, then it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" he scolded. "Now, let's get back to this whole gate crashing idea," he suggested. "I'd really like to explore some options here."

Alyssa started fidgeting. Now she knew there was going to be a surprise she would spend the rest of the day tossing ideas around as to what it could be.

She laughed at his reaction to her gatecrashing idea.

"Well obviously, if you didn't invite me then I'd go out of my way to get in. Have you ever tried flirting with a bouncer? It's ridiculously easy to persuade them to let you in," she teased.

"What? Where did the whole bouncer thing come from? I'd prefer to talk about wrestling you to the ground," he said, unable to keep the lust from his voice.

"There are always bouncers on the doors when you go to a club, Jack" Alyssa smiled "Reallllly? How exactly do you think would you manage to wrestle me to the ground?"

"I don't know, but I think I would have a great deal of fun finding out," Jack told her, his tone laced with mischief. Then, in a low, husky voice he proceeded to tell her exactly how he might attempt it and what he would do to her when he got her on the ground.

It took all of Alyssa's self-control to prevent the moan that threatened her at his words, from escaping.

"In front of an audience of horny teenagers Jack?" she pointed out.

"What would happen if I refused to be subdued?" she asked, lust managing to weave its way into her voice.

"Well, we'd be alone at first, I'd have to practice you know, give it a trial run so to speak." He paused. "I suppose if you refused then I could always..." he went on to explain to her in great detail exactly what he might do to persuade her to give up.

He realized he should probably not stand up in front of anyone at this point.

Alyssa closed her eyes as he spoke and once he finished she let out a breath that she hadn't realised she had been holding. She stared at a point just above the door and took a few deep breaths in an attempt to get her body under control.

"It seems as though you are prepared for every possible outcome, Jack," she said, her voice slightly breathless "And under those circumstances I think I would find it very difficult not to give up" she told him truthfully.

Alyssa flushed slightly as Gayna came back inside and waved. Alyssa waved back and averted her eyes so she wouldn't have to see the questioning look in Gayna's eyes.

Jack grinned. "Well, good to know I can succeed at something," he said. "Look, love, I'm being summoned. Let me know when you're on your way. Can't wait to see you."

He regretfully hung up the phone and got up to go outside for a quick cigarette before getting back to his paperwork.

Alyssa hung up too and looked down at the small plastic piece of technology that had been her connection with Jack. She smiled up at Gayna.

"Can you hold the fort? I think I'm going to take an extended lunch. It's not like we're busy," she asked

Once Gayna agreed, Alyssa grabbed her bag and dropped her phone into it as she walked out the door. She looked up and down the street. She honestly didn't know why she bothered. She knew where she would go before she had picked up her bag.

With a small chuckle Alyssa made her way towards the café.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\

Whitney read Molly's text and smiled hugely. Now she really couldn't wait until Friday.

"Tea break in 20 minutes, c u then," she sent back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie smiled hugely at his remark and hurried after him.

She moved next to him, grabbing his wrist near their conjoined hands and leaning close to him as they walked. She saw Gene and Alex walking towards the Quattro and let go his hand to wave.

/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene nodded at Alex's comment. "It's worth a try I suppose," he shrugged. "I don't like seeing you sick, and it disrupts my sleep," he added and gave her a wry grin. He glanced up at Ray and Ronnie as they approached.

"Nice to see you Raymondo, do make sure to join us soon at the station. We're bringing the prisoners in from the hospital in about an hour and I want you to be one of the escorting officers," he stated then looked at Ronnie.

"Miss Mitchell," he greeted. "Thank you for bringing my officer back in one piece," he said blandly. Ronnie blushed furiously and looked down.

Ray reached for Ronnie's hand and squeezed it comfortingly as he grinned down at her. He looked back up at Gene.

"I'll be in soon Guv. Just need breakfast and I'll be straight there" he assured his senior officer sincerely, he was aware of Ronnie's embarrassment and his stomach was beginning to complain at the fact that it was empty.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\

Steph bundled the kids into the taxi and smiled. She couldn't wait until Friday. She'd wear that new top and look her best. Jack Rimmer would not turn her down again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\

Bradley got fed up with the chill emanating from his father and finally stood.

"I'm going for a walk, get some air," he said shortly and left the office. He waved at Abi and Darren as they stood talking and looked around for a moment before heading towards the Market. He'd go sit in the cafe.

A shove from behind as he entered the Market made him stumble. He caught himself and turned around.

"It's all_ your fault_, Bradley," Janine hissed at him as she lurched towards him again. She reeked of alcohol and Bradley stepped back. Janine advanced as he stepped back. "YOUR FAULT! He's gone and I loved him and it's all down to you and that tart you were shagging," he accused as she waved her finger at him.

"Not entirely, Janine," Bradley replied steadily.

"Yes, it is," she shrieked and took another step forward. Her arms snaked out and grabbed his face and she yanked him towards her and kissed him.

Bradley jerked back as though burned. "Janine, get off me," he snapped as she shoved her arms away.

"You owe me, Bradley," she titled her head and licked her lips. "And I intend to collect."

Bradley grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Janine, Stacey was pregnant with Ryan's baby long before I got involved here. You best remember that. Stacey had him first and she's got his son. It's not my fault and it's not your fault, understand?"

Janine pulled away and nearly fell. She recovered herself and glared at Bradley. Her hand swung out and she slapped him, hard, before turning and staggering away. Bradley watched her for a moment and then looked around at everyone staring.

"Get a life people," he snarled and stormed towards the cafe.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex sent an apologetic look Ronnie's way as Ray pulled her away from her and Gene. Alex glared at Gene.

"Did you have to embarrass her like that Gene?" she sighed as she continued towards the Quattro.

Gene looked at Alex and snorted. "She was never embarrassed. Didn't you see the look in her eyes? Embarrassed, hardly."

She looked up at him before she got inside and gave him a sultry smile.

"And I can think of better things to do in the morning than sleep" she told him and slipped inside the car.

His eyebrows flew up at that. "Ooh, er, well, then let's hope this cracker business works, I'm all for better things to do in the morning," he agreed and climbed in and started the car.

/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\

Ray smiled at Alex and led Ronnie away from his colleagues. He waited until they had got closer to the café and out of Gene's earshot. Ray cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

"You look gorgeous when you blush," he murmured then reached for her hand again as he lead her into the café.

Ronnie kissed him back there in the street, uncaring who saw or what they thought. If any of them had a man who could make them feel the way Ray made her feel then they would understand. She followed Ray into the café and waved at Rowan.

"Someone had a party last night," she joked.

Rowan snorted a laugh. "Not so much a party as just two women getting blinding drunk on vodka. We polished off a bottle between us and were completely trashed when Chris got home."

"Sorry I missed it, invite me next time," Ronnie pleaded.

"Oh, we definitely will. I suppose it's breakfast time then?" Rowan glanced at Ray and went to pour them each tea. She placed the cups on the counter.

"I'll have some toast and one sausage," Ronnie replied.

/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\

Whitney waved at Bianca as she walked up to watch the stall so she could take a break.

"No more than 30 minutes yeah? I've got to sort the kids out before I go to the café," Bianca warned her.

"Sure B, thanks!" Whitney said and tossed her the money belt and hurried to the café. She stood behind Ronnie and Ray and shoved a fiver across the counter to Rowan.

"Tea and a blueberry muffin when you can please," Whitney blurted. She looked at Ronnie. "Sorry, not much time," she gave Ronnie and the big bloke she was with a shy smile and rushed around to Molly.

"I'm on break; B's giving me thirty minutes!"

Rowan held up a finger to Ronnie and Ray and leaned around to look at Molly.

"Molly, why don't you go ahead and get Whitney tea and a blueberry muffin," she requested with a smile then looked back at Ronnie and Ray.

"Bacon buttie, please, Rowan," Ray said merrily as he took his mug of tea from the counter and took a sip. He sneaked a glance at Ronnie and then twisted and looked around. He grinned when he saw Chris and nodded in his direction to tell Ronnie where he was going.

Ray took his cup of tea and went and sat at the table next to where Chris was mopping.

"Had a sudden career change?" he asked with a look at the mop.

Chris looked at Ray. "Funny mate, ha ha," he cracked. "I'm helping Rowan." He swiped the mop across one of Ray's shoes. He glanced at Ronnie who was still at the counter with Rowan and leaned over closer to Ray.

"I see your Ronnie can still walk, looks like you're not doing your job, mate," he joked softly and jumped out of reach.

Ray spluttered slightly and narrowed his eyes as Chris jumped out of range. He shrugged and grinned at him.

"You didn't see her this morning!" he smirked and looked up as Ronnie placed food before him.

Chris grinned back at Ray and nodded at Ronnie as she walked up before he went to put the mop away. He watched Rowan go outside so he went behind the counter and leaned on it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Molly nodded eagerly and grabbed the biggest muffin out of the display and put it on a plate for her friend. She swiftly got Whitney a cup of tea too and got Whitney her change.

"There we go!" she said happily.

Molly lowered her voice and leaned closer. "So he took your number?" she asked excitedly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan chatted idly with Ronnie as she fried the bacon and sausage. Peter finished sweeping and walked over.

Rowan glanced around and looked at the clock.

"You can go ahead and be done for the day, Molly's here and Bianca will be here to help with lunch rush. Thanks for being here so early though. We'll be more back to normal tomorrow."

Peter nodded. He waved at Molly and Whitney and with a final glance at Rowan he wandered off through the Market. She plated up the food and threw some chips on with Ray's sandwich and passed the plates to Ronnie.

"Thanks, Rowan," Ronnie said and sashayed over to Ray. "Your order, officer," she told him with a small smile as she put the plate down in front of him. She took the seat facing him so her back was to the counter and since no one was sitting next to them, she began to eat her breakfast in a very provocative manner.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed and eagerly began to lather ketchup on his buttie and took several large bites without looking at her. He swallowed a large mouthful and looked up at her as he reached for his tea. Ray nearly dropped his cup as he saw what she was doing with her food. Ray took a deep breath and tried to look away.

"Ronnie! If you carry on like that I'm not going to be able to get up from this table!" he murmured to her.

Ronnie smirked at him and put her food down to take a drink of tea.

"Will you come over to the club tonight?" she asked him as she tore a piece from her slice of toast and ate it. "I'll be over there from 3 on."

Ray nodded and took a large gulp of tea.

"Sure. I'll come over straight after work if you like. I'd quite like to see you in action," he told her.

Ray was looking forward to seeing the inside of the club. He hadn't been inside and knew that Ronnie had bought it originally so the interior was mainly down to her.

"And I think I promised you a couple of pints didn't I?" she smiled at him. She finished her breakfast and drained her tea.

"Ready? I'll walk with you to the station," she offered.

Ray grinned at that and finished ramming food into his mouth.

"I'm holding you to that Ronnie. If I don't get those pints then there _will_ be severe consequences," he told her as he rose from his seat too and eased his way around the table to usher out of the cafe.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Whitney pulled her to a table and sat down.

"Get this, yeah, he hands me his phone and says 'shove your number in there,' can you even believe that? Rude innit? So I told him if he wanted my number he had to ask me nice. So he did, and he said please, so I gave it to him," she grinned. "He asked if I had a boyfriend or if I was going to the party with anyone, in a roundabout sort of way. I told him no. Sooo, I think he's gonna hang around with me at the party," she explained.

"So what's this about Peter being your boyfriend, I had such a hard time not laughing in his face! Don't worry, I backed it up," she assured and took a bite of her muffin.

Molly rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I had to get rid of Paul somehow! So when he asked if I had a date for the party I told him that I was going with Peter. Peter played along and then goes and tells Paul he's my boyfriend! So now I've got to act all lovey-dovey with Peter because that lot now think that we are dating. His sister is going to have a field day!" Molly explained.

"Oh, watch out for that Lucy Beale, she can be a right bitch. To be honest, it's only for the one night and I don't think Paul would have left you alone for anything less. Just having a date for the party doesn't mean anything. He'd have kept bothering you. You don't have to be all that lovey-dovey anyway, it's not like you'll have to kiss him," Whitney reassured her. Then she leaned over. "Unless you want to of course. He's cute and he's nice, you should go for it."

Molly lightly pushed Whitney's shoulder in protest but grinned. "He is cute and really sweet for playing along but," she shrugged. "I've known him less than a week. Anyway! Paul was really annoying. I hate it when they can't take a hint!"

Whitney gaped at Molly.

"How long do you think you have to know a boy before you kiss him?" Whitney wanted to know. "I'd say a week is plenty long enough," she grinned.

"Although I think if Bolton had tried to kiss me today I wouldn't have let him. But Friday night…who knows."

"Whitney. The first time I spoke to Peter was at Rowan's open house at the weekend. This is the first time I've seen Peter since then! Which to be fair is the same amount of times that you've seen Bolton," she retaliated. "Technically, I've known him 4 days. But the difference is that you actually fancy Bolton!"

"Yeah, but you are gonna be working together every day!" Whitney teased. "Though he is a bit hung up on something else right now I suppose," she mused and jerked her head at the open café door.

"I guess I do fancy Bolton a bit, but really, not much to happen there. He lives way over in Manchester, that's just not on. We'll have fun at the party and I might kiss him but I'll never get to see him after that." She shrugged and polished off the last bite of her muffin. "I better get back. Bianca will murder me if I'm late back because then I'll make her late getting here."

She stood up and impulsively hugged Molly. "Text me if anything interesting goes on, yeah?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan watched Molly and Whitney chattering away for a moment and then went outside. She stepped to the corner of the building and lit up a cigarette. She leaned against the wall and sighed. She'd hardly smoked at all the past few days, she realized. But then, she noticed her anxiety issues had faded somewhat as well. She thought about Brian locked up and ready to stand trial and be sent down for life and wondered how much of her problems had been caused by some deep-seated fear of running into him again. Until all that had happened over the past few weeks had occurred, she never realized how completely paralyzing her fear of him had been. She thanked Brigid it was all over now.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene drove them to the station and climbed from the car. He'd driven more carefully to take it easy on his arm; it was starting to hurt a bit. He strode inside to the main meeting room and glanced around.

"Everyone here? Good. As soon as DI Carling gets here he's going to take you and you," he pointed at Rhys and Simms. "Hale, get down a lunch order and get something that delivers. We'll be having a meeting after we get back and might as well have lunch while we're at it. Right, that's it for now."

He left the room and went back to his office. He looked over the files and signed some forms that needed his signature then went out for a smoke.

/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\

Bradley wandered into the café and ordered a cup of tea from Chris. He nodded at Whitney and went and sat in the back. He thought about calling Shaz to see if she wanted to meet up for lunch. He could do with some cheering up and she always seemed to manage it somehow. He made up his mind and pulled out his phone and scrolled to her number and pressed 'send'.

/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\

Chris wandered outside just as Rowan was finishing her cigarette.

"You all right love?"

She looked up at him.

"Yea, just a bit tired. Been a busy morning," she replied.

"You're not sick or anything?"

"No, why would I be? Even my hangover is pretty much gone and I rarely get sick when I've been drinking, it would take a lot more than I drank last night at any rate."

He nodded. She looked at him curiously. Why was he being so evasive?

"Just wanted to make sure you're all right," he said and stroked her cheek.

She flung her arms around his waist and leaned against him.

"I'm fine, please stop worrying or you'll get me started," she requested softly.

He kissed the top of her head as his mind raced. The Guv asking him if Rowan was pregnant had stuck in his mind. He wrapped his arms around her a bit tighter and sighed, wishing he had the courage to ask her.

/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

Ronnie bit her lip and looked at him.

"Oh really? Severe huh?" she waved at Chris and Rowan as they walked out and then looked back at Ray. "How severe exactly?" she asked curiously.

Ray contemplated her for a moment. Whatever he said could be seen as a promise rather than a threat. He thought carefully, his attention distracted momentarily as he too waved at Chris and Rowan.

He smirked down at her.

"I might turn celibate."

Ronnie's eyes widened at his words, and then narrowed.

"Really," she finally questioned in a sly tone. "And how exactly would you manage that?" she wondered casually.

Ronnie smiled and patted his cheek and nearly bounced as she walked. She slung her arms around his neck pressed herself to him when they reached the station and pulled him to her for a long, slow kiss. She broke it off as she felt her knees go weak and wiped at his lips with her thumb to get the lipstick.

"Bring something to eat with you when you come to the club okay?" she asked. "We can eat dinner in the office."

Ray slid his arms easily around her waist and pressed her body even closer to his. He smiled down at her and kissed the pad of her thumb as it brushed his lips.

At her words, Ray's mind began whirring, thinking about all the other things they could do in the office, after his two pints of course. He was celibate until then.

"Will do. Any preferences?"

"Surprise me," she said, as she ran her hands down his back, "within reason of course."

She gave him another swift kiss and then stepped away.

"See you later then," she said with a wink and walked towards home, putting an extra swing in her hips as she went.

Ray watched Ronnie as she sashayed away. Why did she have to tease him?

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ginger walked over and picked up some of the files by Shaz. He pulled a few out and replaced them with a couple from a different stack and left the room. He walked to DI Drake's office and peered inside to see if she was there.

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan pulled back and looked at Chris.

"What's bothering you?" she prodded gently. "I can tell you're a bit off."

"Nothing, nothing at all. Just making sure you're alright."

"So you keep saying but I'm sure there's more to it than that," she pressed. His anxiety was making her stomach churn. She turned and went back inside the café, picked up Ray and Ronnie's empty plates and carried them to the counter. She looked at him as he shuffled inside.

"Well, come on, spill it Chris," she said, slightly sharper than she'd intended. He followed her as she walked back to the sinks. She heard him clear his throat and stopped and turned her head expectantly.

"I just wondered if, um, well you were really upset the other day and you've been you know, really emotional and you got sick the other morning," he began, his voice barely above a whisper. Rowan had to strain to hear him. "I wondered if, um, you were, you know, pregnant," he finally choked out.

Rowan dropped the plates she was holding and grabbed for the edge of the sink as she pressed a hand to her chest and tried to catch her breath. He thought she was pregnant? She couldn't stop her jaw from dropping as she stared at him in shock.

He stepped closer to her and put his hands on her arms. "I don't mind if you are. If I'm honest, I think I'd be a bit excited if you were. So, just tell us, are you?"

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly hugged her back a little taken aback at her friend's sudden embrace. But pleased all the same.

"I will definitely let you know if anything happens," she said and picked up Whitney's empty plate and cup. She stood as Whitney left and looked over at the kitchen. She bit her lip as she saw Rowan and Chris in there. She didn't want to intrude. Molly tactfully left the used crockery on the side out of sight of the desk but far enough away from Rowan and Chris so she couldn't hear what they were saying. Molly smiled at a customer as they came in and got on with her job.

/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\

Shaz looked up from her desktop as her phone went off. She immediately dug around in the clutter that covered her desk and located the ringing piece of technology. Her expression flickered from happiness to thoughtfulness and finally, curiosity as she answered the call.

"Bradley?"

"Hey, Shaz, just wondered if you might want to have lunch, with me obviously," he huffed a small laugh. He toyed with his mug of tea as he talked.

Shaz allowed herself to smile.

"Yeah, sure. Where?" she asked as she held her phone to her ear with one hand and tried to continue typing with her other hand. Typing with one finger was something she found agonisingly slow.

"Well, I'm at the café skiving right now. You could just join me here. I just have to be out of the office. Can't take Dad right now." He jumped as he heard the crash as the plates hit the floor and looked over at Chris and Rowan. "Something's going on over here."

"I'll get down there on my lunch break. Rowan reopened today didn't she? I've missed her cooking."

Shaz' eyes widened at the crash she heard through the phone.

"What was that?" she asked a little alarmed.

"Rowan dropped some plates. It looks like Chris said something that surprised her. She looks really thrown," he told Shaz. "Yeah, she did reopen today, looks like she's been pretty busy as well. There's a sign says she closing early today though, at 2, and will resume normal hours tomorrow. I'll look forward to lunch then, best let you get back to work."

Shaz smiled at his consistent ramblings.

"Yeah. I'll text you when I start my lunch break. It shouldn't be too long," she replied lazily "Anyway. This paperwork will not do itself, I'll see you in a bit."

Shaz hung up and replaced her phone in a more easily accessible place and returned her gaze to the screen and her now free hand to the keyboard.

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex looked up as a head appeared around her door. She considered chastising the person for forgetting to knock but decided against it. How hypocritical would that be? She never knocked before she went into Gene's office.

"DC White," she greeted as she recognised him, "What can I do for you?"

"The Guv asked me to bring you these personnel files," he said and approached her desk and handed them to her.

Alex took them from him and skimmed through them briefly before placing them squarely in the centre of her desk.

"Thank you," she said with a small sigh.

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Whitney ran back to the stall with five minutes to spare and caught the money belt as Bianca tossed it to her. She leaned against one of the racks and idly wondered when Bolton might call.

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Ginger walked back into the now-empty meeting room and put a fresh cup of tea down by Shaz before sitting down with his own cup and opening another file.

Shaz smiled gratefully at Ginger and picked up the fresh mug.

"Thanks," she said as she sipped it.

Shaz looked around the deserted room and then back at Ginger.

"You know you said that you're a good listener? How good are you at being an agony aunt?" she asked with a small sigh.

Ginger looked over at her and then picked up his cup of tea and moved to a chair closer to the desk where she was seated. He put his cup on the desk and leaned on his elbows.

"I've been told I'm an excellent agony aunt," he told her. "I swear whatever you have to say will be between us and these walls," he reassured her with a flourish. He took a sip of his tea. "So, what's the trouble?"

"You know how it's all over the Square that Bradley Branning has had an affair?" she mumbled quietly and looked up at him pointedly as he nodded. "It's with me."

"It started a while ago. A few nights after Bradley had got back to the Square. Him and Stacey had had an argument and he looked lonely in the bar so I went up to him and we got chatting. He rambled on about his problems with Stacey and I was there to listen to him. Then we found out we share a love for anything Doctor Who and Science Fiction. I knew I liked him because I had been handling his case and he seemed nice enough over the phone." She had been talking in a quick hushed tone and paused for breath, she knew she had started rambling and was sub-consciously trying to justify her actions. She had done the same when she had spoken to Lyss and the same thing was constantly flowing through her head.

"We walk home the same way and before he left I kissed him, I didn't mean to do it, it sort of just happened. I was embarrassed that I'd let myself do it but He kissed me back and told me he was glad that I kissed him, then he took me to the B&B. We've been meeting secretly now since then. His wife has just left him to be with the father of her kid. I feel so guilty, I think I'm…was part of the reason that he'd been acting strangely but I don't know. And then Rhys asked me out and I don't know what the 'rules' are when you're having an affair," she sighed. "Bradley is meeting me later. For lunch."

She sighed "And I know Rhys really likes me, I really like him too. He's great fun to be around and bees really sweet too and there's so much about him I don't know and I'd really love to get to know him a lot more than I do now!"

Ginger listened and nodded as she spoke. He let out a low whistle when she'd finished.

"Yes, I had heard Stacey left with Ryan. So, now Bradley is a free agent basically and that sure throws things into a spin doesn't it? It's rough however you go. You've got Bradley, from overhearing Dot go on about it in the laundrette I know his relationship with Stacey was already strained. Now, he has an affair with you, but now Stacey is gone, will he take advantage of his freedom to move things along with you or will he decide that it's all part of the mess and end it with you? On the other side, is Rhys. Now, yes, he is my best mate and I love him like a brother but he's never been what you might call a long-term sort of bloke. I think two months is his record. Of course, you could always be the girl that changes his mind. I have no insight in that regard, so far, he's said nothing different about you than he's said about other women he's known, no offence meant there. What I mean is, he's not indicated that you might be something different, the One so to speak. I hope you can forgive me for being blunt but I know you've not slept with him. He knows I'm not interested but he always wants to share, one day I might get even and share back, but that's neither here nor there," he paused and took a drink of his tea.

"I have to assume that the sex with Bradley is fantastic, so that's always a good thing. It's always the quiet ones yeah? So, questions: do you know where you stand with Bradley at this point and do you see yourself with him long term and do you intend to sleep with Rhys? Bit invasive I know but, and I hate to sound like I'm easy, but personally I would want the basis for comparison. However, that's just me."

Shaz shrugged.

"I know that Bradley's not ready for a long term relationship, but that's to be expected. He's just lost his wife."

Shaz scrubbed at her face with the heel of her hands.

"I don't know whether I want to sleep with Rhys or not," she smiled slightly "He pretty much told me that he wants to sleep with me," she said with a small chuckle.

She groaned.

"Having sex with Rhys and then comparing him against Bradley could just make things worse! What of after that I still can't decide? Then all I've done is dug myself into a deeper hole! I don't want to hurt either of them!"

Shaz looked up at Ginger earnestly.

"I really don't know what I want!" she told him, her voice on the verge of a whine.

Ginger reached over and patted her hand.

"Calm down sweetie, it's not the end of the world. There are people who would kill to have your problem of being wanted by two gorgeous men, myself included," he grinned at her. "You know it's not something you have to settle right now? However, let's make a list, pros and cons," he grabbed a pad of paper and a pen and slapped it down on the desk. "Right, you've got Bradley, fantastic sex, loves the science fiction, nice to talk to. Rhys, bedding skills unknown although according to him he is brilliant," Ginger chuckled. "He's not a science fiction fan. He likes the scary gory movies and the thrillers with the sometime comedy thrown in. He's a terrible dancer. However, he can be a great deal of fun. Bradley is capable of long term, Rhys," Ginger shrugged. "Maybe for the right woman, otherwise no. Anything else?"

Shaz looked down at the list he was making and narrowed her eyes thoughtfully

"Rhys has a really cute accent, Bradley is a better kisser but obviously has baggage with the whole still being married thing," Shaz sighed and searched her mind for more "Rhys is impulsive too," she smiled. "I found that out yesterday," she grinned at him. "I was excited because he had got the information out of the informant, so I hugged him and got out the car, next thing I know he's kissing me," she smiled as she remembered. "I think that's a point in his favour," she decided.

"Yes, baggage can be rough. There's the question of how long are you willing to wait for him to be ready for long term, if long term is in fact what you want? I imagine it will take him some time to be able to commit like that. He has been through a lot in the past months." Ginger added that to the list along with the other things she mentioned.

"Rhys taken me with him to visit his family at Christmas. He has a rather large family too it has to be said. They live outside Cardiff and I could listen to them talk all day. I sometimes think that's why he's so impulsive, you have to think fast in a large family, so he runs on instinct a lot," Ginger grinned. "Okay, not sure how much longer we'll have here so what I suggest is this. Give it a few days. Go out a few more times with Rhys and spend time with Bradley, see what he's like now that he's on his own. Make a new list, pros and cons, what you have in common and if you need anything, just let me know."

Shaz smiled at the mention of Rhys family. Hers was pretty large too, her siblings had all married and the amount of nieces and nephews she had was incomprehensible.

She nodded at Ginger's advice. It was good, gave her a target. A week. Then she should have to make a decision. She picked up the list and read through it again before folding it up and tucking it carefully away in the inside pocket of her blazer.

"Thank you," she smiled at him "You've really helped me clear my head, for the time being anyway. If there's anything I can do for you just ask okay," she told him with a grateful smile firmly in place on her face.

Ginger reached over and squeezed her hand. "You're welcome, love. I could actually use a favor," he cleared his throat uneasily. "Are you free at dinner time? I have this date tonight, someone I met on the internet. I'd ask Rhys but one of his sisters is in London on business and he's having dinner with her. So, any chance?"

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Rowan looked at him and felt her heart sink. She could see the excitement in his eyes and hated to take it away, but she wasn't going to lie. Slowly she shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry Chris; I've just been sick and emotional over this whole Brian mess. I'm not pregnant," she replied softly. She swallowed past a lump in her throat as she saw the flash of disappointment. She glanced over at the person standing at the counter and caught one of Chris' hands in both her own.

"We need to talk okay, later, when we get home," she told him and then pasted on a smile as she turned to the man at the counter.

How could she tell Chris she wasn't sure she could get pregnant? That Brian had possibly damaged her in that respect all those years ago. She'd never thought it would matter. She was wrong.

Chris cleaned up the pieces of crockery and tossed them in the bin. Although he was relieved in a small way that she wasn't pregnant, she hardly needed something else dumped on her at this point, he'd been unable to hide the brief disappointment he'd felt. He glanced over at her. Now she was the one who was worried, he could see it. He grabbed the broom and swept up the shards and wondered if she shouldn't have just left it alone.

Rowan was relieved when Bianca arrived. She was having a hard time talking to Chris and he was acting slightly awkward around her. She worried the slight tension would start to bother Molly too.

Bianca set herself to getting the last few bits ready for lunch. She walked over to Rowan while she was getting some teas to go and tapped her on the shoulder. Rowan turned.

"You know we're almost out of chicken? It may not last through lunch."

Rowan sighed, how had she missed that? She hurried over to Chris and handed him some money. "We're nearly out of chicken, don't know how I missed it, can you please go get some?"

Chris nodded and rushed out. Rowan heaved a deep breath and went outside to the corner of the building to have a cigarette. She idly turned her phone over and over in her hand as she mulled over calling the doctor. She shied away from the idea that she might not be able to have children. She would go after she closed the cafe. She could tell Chris she was going to the salon but go to the doctor instead. It would be a start.

She felt relief flow over her as she opened her phone and called to get the number for the doctor. Once she had it, she called and made an appointment for 2 o'clock.

She caught sight of Alyssa's familiar hair out of the corner of her eye as she thanked the doctor and snapped her phone shut.

/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Gene wandered around the halls. He glanced at a piece of paper occasionally that told him what some of the rooms used to be. He was going to have to integrate the teams now instead of later as he'd planned. Therefore he intended to change the set up of where they all worked. Marsden had apparently liked to have everyone pigeonholed. Gene disagreed. He glanced over his office and the meeting space that adjoined it and then looked over the large meeting room. He went back to his desk and sat down and sketched a rough layout of what he intended.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene walked out to meet Ray with Hale and Simms in tow.

"Alright Raymondo, glad you could join us," he glanced at Ronnie as she swayed down the street. "We'll be taking Hale and Simms and those two PCs to bring the prisoners here," Gene gestured at the two PCs standing by the cars. "Right, let's go. Hale, with me," Gene said as he headed for the Quattro, waving one of the PCs to join them.

Ray cleared his throat and started to concentrate as Gene came over with Hale and Simms. He nodded at his instruction and pointed at the car next to the Quattro as a silent instruction to get in.

Ray took the keys from the young PC and gestured for him to get in too. Ray started up the car and waited for Gene to move first.

Gene started up the Quattro and headed for the hospital.

Ray did his best to match Gene's wild driving and spun around corners moments after the Guv had disappeared from sight.

He pulled the car up and parked it next to the Quattro. He clambered out, put the keys in his pocket and looked expectantly at the two other occupants of his temporary steed.

Once everybody was out Ray locked the car and looked up at the building in front of him.

Gene climbed out of the Quattro and looked at his fellow officers. "Right, let's go bang these villains up where they belong," he said and strode into the hospital.

/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie went home, set her alarm for 2 o'clock, stripped down and climbed into bed. She pulled Ray's pillow to her and pressed her face into it and inhaled. She wrapped her arms around the pillow and drifted off.

/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa spotted Rowan outside the cafe on the phone and waved to her as she got nearer.

"Heya," she said happily as she reached her friend's side.

Alyssa looked at Rowan properly and her brow crinkled in concern. "Are you okay Ro? you look a bit peaky. Have you taken your painkillers?" she pressed firmly.

"It's not that, here, sit down I'll have Bianca make you a mocha," Rowan tapped a chair and then put actions to words and stuck her head around the door and asked Bianca to make a mocha. She walked around the table and sat down, moving the chair closer to Alyssa for privacy.

"You know how I've been a bit emotional the past week or so and got sick a couple of times? Well Chris somehow got it into his head that I was pregnant. He flat out asked me today, not half an hour ago. You should have seen his face when I told him I wasn't. It wouldn't have bothered me except," she paused and lowered her voice further, "I'm not sure I can have kids. I've never bothered to look into it because until now it didn't matter. I've made an appointment at the surgery for 2. I have to find out if Brian, you know, damaged me all those years ago."

Alyssa listened intently. She bit her bottom lip. Concern and curiosity showing clearly on her face. She looked right up at Rowan and frowned slightly.

"Have you told Chris about your worries Ro? Because if you haven't I think you should, he deserves to know," she said softly as she could. "So you want kids with him?" she asked curiously.

"I've told him we need to talk later. I'll see the doctor first, see what he can tell me. See what I can do." Rowan paused as Bianca brought the mocha out and placed it on the table for Alyssa.

Rowan thanked Bianca and then continued.

"Yes, I um, I do. I've never...I've never felt like this before. I'm pretty sure he wants a family and...and I do too, with him. Oh, Lyss," she wiped at her face.

She sighed. "I can't think about this now, it's going to be lunch soon. I'm really nervous though, Lyss."

Alyssa picked up the mocha and sipped the hot, caffeine-laden chocolate and licked away the frothy milk that had settled on her top lip.

"Do you want me to come to the doctors with you, Ro? You know, just to have someone there?" she asked gently her eyes searching her sister's face.

"Will it be a problem for you to miss work? I'd like you to come though, if you can. I don't think the doctor will be able to tell me much apart from where to go for tests and things. I think that will be the scary part, you know how I feel about hospitals," she blew out a deep breath and stood up.

Alyssa shook her head.

"The salon is quiet today. We have only got a handful off appointments this afternoon. Gayna and Amira can cope without me for a while," she reassured her calmly.

"Well, come in and I'll make you a small salad. I know you have dinner plans tonight so don't want you to be too full," Rowan gave Lyss a wink and headed inside.

Alyssa narrowed her eyes at Rowan. Was she in on it? She rose and cradled her mocha as she walked inside too.

"What kind of salad?" she asked, her eyes still narrowed.

"How about tuna?" Rowan suggested. She knew Alyssa was having chicken for dinner so she suggested something else for lunch. She grabbed a plate of salad, the vegetables all arranged and put some tuna on top and showed it to Alyssa as they stood at the counter.

Alyssa set her mocha down to the side and chuckled as she watched Rowan's efforts at making lunch.

"Very creative," she said with a grin and took the salad off Rowan and handed over some cash for the mocha and the food.

She picked up a fork and stabbed at the food casually.


	50. Chapter 50

**We do not own Eastenders, Ashes to Ashes, Waterloo Road or Doctors**

**Chapter 50**

When they got back, Gene made sure the prisoners were well locked up and then gathered everyone together for the meeting and showed them how things would now be organized. Alex and Ray would use the room outside Hunt's office as their shared office. The rest of the team would work mostly in the large meeting room. Most of the offices in use now would go back to their previous uses as storage cupboards and interview rooms.

He wanted it sorted by the end of the week. He informed them that Peterson's funeral would be on Sunday afternoon, they should all attend. Then he left them to it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Chris came back with the chicken just before people started coming in for lunch. Rowan hurriedly got it cooking while Bianca helped at the counter. Rowan had Molly help Bianca get drinks and Chris carried plates of food out and cleared up.

Rowan was tired and a bit sore when it was over but she'd made it through the day. She told Chris she had an appointment straight after closing and would meet up with him at the pub after. She carefully packed up the dinner she had made for Jack and asked Chris to take it to the school for her, she could handle her appointment on her own.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\

Jack got more and more anxious as the day wore on. It wouldn't be 4 soon enough.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\

Shaz widened her eyes and nodded automatically.

"Sure, yeah of course," she said a little stunned.

Internet dating? He didn't really seem the type. She admired him for being so careful, whoever this person was, they could be a complete psychopath.

"What time?" she asked with a smile.

"We can leave straight from here when we're done. The restaurant is just off the High Street, too far to walk. Appreciate you can do this," he squeezed her shoulder and went to get another cup of tea before the meeting. "Want some more tea for the meeting?"

Shaz cursed silently. The meeting! How could she have forgotten about it? She knew how, her mind was more preoccupied with her social life and love life than it was with remembering what was supposed to be going on at work. She shook her head at his offer of tea.

"No thanks. I've got this one to finish first," she said pointing to her half full mug of lukewarm tea.

She let out a sigh and picked up her phone to send a text to Bradley.

"Meeting come up. Will be there straight after x"

Bradley read the text and quickly sent a reply. "See you then."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\

Alex and Ray immediately went and cleared their offices, after a heated argument over who got which desk they settled and unloaded their stuff and arranged their desks. Alex frowned slightly at Ray's sloppy arrangement, but didn't comment. She had won the argument and got the desk she wanted so for now she was happy

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\

Bradley looked at his watch, nearly lunchtime. Shaz should be here soon.

Shaz hurtled out of the station as soon as Gene deemed the meeting over. She sent Bradley a text saying she was on her way. She rushed down the street to the cafe and bought a sandwich from Rowan along with a coke and went to sit by Bradley. The meeting had taken longer than she had originally anticipated and the other officers had eaten then. She felt her tummy rumble as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

Her confusion about her current situation was still present as she and Bradley parted after a very enjoyable, if slightly rushed, lunch. However Bradley had the ability to banish the thoughts from her head and make her concentrate on more positive things. That one would have to go on the list too.

Shaz cringed as she realised that she was going to be constantly making additions to the pros and cons list that she had started with Ginger. She sighed. At least if she was doing the list she had something to refer to when it was time to make a decision.

Shaz made her way back to the station and the new office set-up that waited.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\

Rowan locked up the cafe, bid Bianca and Molly good bye and gave Chris a quick kiss. She headed across the Square at a slightly slow pace so Chris wouldn't see her go to the doctor's.

Rowan texted Alyssa to tell her she was on her way to the surgery.

"Can I drop you at the station Molly?" Chris asked. "Or were you going to visit your mate, Whitney?"

Molly waved Rowan goodbye then looked up at Chris and thought for a moment about what she wanted to do, if she went to the station she would be disturbing Alex and Gene and then given some mediocre task that no one else wanted to do. At least with Whitney it would be a more interesting afternoon.

"I think I'll go see Whitney, but thanks Chris," she smiled up at him and then walked towards Whitney's stall turning to wave back at Bianca and Chris as she moved.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\

Ronnie got things ready at the club and was annoyed when Doug called in sick. She called James and couldn't get hold of him. She left him a voice mail to call her back and then called Christian to see if there was any chance he would cover. He readily agreed to help out. Ronnie hung up, excessively relieved.

Ronnie was happy to see Christian and Sarah show up. The two quickly helped her finish with cleaning up and getting things organized. She sent Christian to unlock the door as she went and turned the music on. She poured herself a glass of wine and sat down on one of the stools at the bar.

Ronnie chatted idly with Christian and Sarah and a couple of punters that had drifted in not long after she'd opened the door. She looked at her watch and wondered where Ray was. She got out her phone and saw she had no messages. She gnawed her lip, not wanting to pester him if he was busy. She took another drink of wine and finally typed in "can't wait to see you," and sent it off. There, not too pushy, but a small reminder that he was supposed to come to the club.

She went behind the bar as Christian left to change a barrel.

/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa grabbed her bag as she read Rowan's text.

'meet you there' she sent back.

"Gayna. I've got an emergency. Do you mind watching the desk while I'm gone. I shouldn't be too long," she pleaded and gave the woman a hug when she agreed.

Alyssa kept her pace even as she made her way towards the surgery. She stood outside and leant against the wall as she scanned the street for any sign of Rowan.

Rowan hurried up and spotted Alyssa waiting for her. She flashed her a quick smile and went inside. A young, bookish-looking young man with dark hair and glasses was tidying the magazines in the empty waiting area. He looked up as Rowan and Alyssa walked in.

Rowan smiled. "Hello, I'm Rowan Tremaine, I have an appointment. Sorry I'm a bit late."

"Oh yes, hello. It's fine, my last appointment ran a bit over so you would have just been sitting here waiting," he told her with a kind smile. "I'm Dr. Simon Bond, come through please," he said to Rowan. Rowan took Alyssa's hand as she followed the doctor.

"So, how can I help?" he asked her.

"I need to go about getting tested or whatever to see if I can get pregnant."

"I see, is there some reason you think you might have a problem? Are you currently trying for a baby?"

"Not yet, but we're planning to," Rowan replied. She took a deep breath and told him briefly about her marriage to Brian. Simon remembered seeing something on the news about the man, and it was his attack on this woman in front of him that finally got him caught.

"So, basically it's possible at some point he may have injured you."

Rowan nodded.

"Well, you're in luck. There's actually a rather good doctor at the hospital for this. I'll write you a referral and get you an appointment booked. You should take your partner with you when you go. Her name is Dr. Jane Harrison." He picked up the phone and spoke for a while and then noted a time and date down on a card. He hung up and handed it to Rowan.

Alyssa held Rowan's hand supportively all the way through her conversation with Dr Bond. She nodded at him and gave him a silent smile as she left with Rowan and raised an eyebrow.

Rowan smiled and took the card. "Thank you, Dr. Bond."

"You're very welcome. Good luck."

Rowan stood up and shook his hand before she left. She gave Alyssa a relieved look and walked to the salon with her. "It's only three, think I could get a quick haircut?"

"I'm we can fit you in," she grinned and released Rowan and pushed open the door to the salon. She skimmed through the book and grinned.

"Both Gayna and Amira are free for a while, come on," Alyssa smiled and gestured for Rowan to follow her upstairs as she went to ask the girls if they wouldn't mind doing Rowan's hair.

Rowan felt much better after a trim to her hair and knowing she was going to find out if she could have a baby. She linked arms with Alyssa as they walked back to the flat. Chris was there with fish and chips for dinner. Rowan smiled appreciatively and gave Alyssa another thank you squeeze.

She sat down to eat with Chris.

"Have a nice dinner with Jack," Rowan said with a wide grin and a wink.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\\/\

Jack was well pleased with the delicious looking food Chris brought him.

"Tell Rowan I owe her huge," he said to Chris who laughed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\\/\

At just past 4, Ginger said goodbye to Rhys and went looking for Shaz to see if she was ready to go to dinner.

Shaz grabbed her stuff and locked her desk drawers as she smiled up at Ginger. She waved to the others in the new office space and walked out of the station, pulling on her coat as she went.

Ginger had put on a jacket and tie for dinner. He drove them to a nice restaurant just off the High Street.

He gave Shaz a nervous smile as they got out of the car.

"Thank you again for this," he said to her. "I know it may seem odd but I got beat up once. Now I don't go alone."

He led her inside and gave the woman at the podium his name. She led them to the table where a nice looking young man was sitting. He stood up as Ginger and Shaz approached and held out his hand.

"Hi," the young man said. "Marcus? I'm Simon, nice to meet you."

Ginger nodded. "This is my friend Shaz, we work together. She's a DC as well."

Simon smiled and shook Shaz' hand. "Hi." He sat down and gestured the waiter over.

Ginger pulled a chair out for Shaz and sat down himself and ordered white wine.

Shaz kept herself in check and tried not to act too surprised that the person Ginger was on a date with was a bloke. The comment about being beaten up suddenly made more sense.

She shook his hand warmly. "Hey," she smiled at him and then took the seat pulled out for her and smiled at the two men.

Ginger wondered if he should have told Shaz he was gay. He hoped it wasn't a problem for her. He thought she might have caught on. He wasn't very pushy about it, kept himself to himself. Working with DS Simms had caused him to be that way. But he'd tried to drop some hints to her during their conversation.

"So, a doctor, nice one," Ginger commented as he looked over the menu.

Simon chuckled.

"Yes, a doctor. I have a stethoscope and everything," he joked. "It was nice to hear from you. I've only just moved here."

"Shaz is a bit new to the area too," Ginger said. "I've lived about ten years myself."

Shaz watched the pair of them curiously. A doctor. New doctor.

She searched her mind for anything that might have hinted to her that Ginger was gay. She let her brow furrow slightly as she thought. He wasn't exactly camp and certainly didn't flaunt his sexuality but some of the things he had said to her earlier had seemed a little odd made more sense now she knew that he was gay.

She smiled at both of them at the mention of her name and faced Simon.

"I've just moved to Walford from Fenchurch," she explained to him. "Our whole department moved down here."

"Really? Impressive," Simon commented. "There are a couple of people I would wish could have moved here with me but I left to get away from a colleague that was harassing me. I just got sick of it. When I heard about the surgery in Walford I jumped at the chance to get away," he told them with a wry smile. "And it also seemed time to get out on my own."

He looked up as the waiter came over and hurriedly glanced at his menu.

"I moved to Walford to get away from my dad's department. I was constantly getting the comparisons and I just got fed up. Dad was retired but he would come in once a week and things would get worse then. So I transferred out of there. Dad was a bit put out with me for it but after a few months he came around and finally understood my reasons. He hadn't noticed there was a problem apparently," Ginger chuckled.

Shaz observed silently from the sidelines. She understood Ginger's caution but couldn't help feeling like a bit of a third wheel. Simon seemed nice enough. She found she quite liked him. She looked up at the waiter as he came over to take their orders and quickly ordered what she wanted and handed back the menu.

Ginger ordered his food and handed back the menu.

Simon looked at Shaz. "So, what made you decide to become a police officer? Hope you don't think I'm prying, I'm just curious. Before I left a friend and colleague joined the Army."

"She's really good," Ginger put in with a grin. "I think she can find just about anybody."

Shaz blushed slightly at Ginger's complement, she turned back to Simon.

"It was something that always intrigued me. You don't realize how hard it is to be a police officer until you become one. Especially if you're a woman surrounded by misogynistic men. It's only recently I got my promotion into CID," she told him. Shaz picked up her wine glass and sipped the cool liquid.

"Well, I certainly hope my friend has an easier time of it in the Army, though that may not be likely," Simon sighed.

As conversation continued over dinner, Simon found himself enjoying himself thoroughly. Marcus was funny and charming and his friend was very interesting to talk to.

Ginger was beginning to like Simon a great deal. He also began to see some of what Rhys likely saw in Shaz. He smiled and hoped he and Shaz would become mates whether she continued dating Rhys or not.

Ginger bid a regretful farewell to Simon at the end of the evening. He hadn't enjoyed himself so much in a long time. He and Simon hugged each other briefly in the parking lot and made arrangements to meet for lunch on Friday.

Simon reached over and gave Shaz a quick hug and a peck on the cheek and bade her goodnight after agreeing to lunch with Ginger.

A final wave and Ginger led Shaz to his car.

"I'll drop you at home. I have to thank you again for coming tonight. I hope it wasn't too much a problem," he gave her a small smile.

"No, it was great. I hadn't got anything planned anyway," she assured him. "And you're welcome," she smiled.

Shaz got into the car and buckled herself in.

"Simon's nice. I don't think you'll need a friend with you next time you see him," she grinned at him.

Ginger winked at Shaz.

"He was, wasn't he? I don't think I will either."

He followed her directions to her flat and dropped her off before heading home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Rowan had winked again. Alyssa frowned suspiciously and went to her room. She changed into something more comfortable than her work clothes and shouted goodbye as she left. Alyssa got into Charlie's cab and pondered what surprise Jack had planned as she was driven to the school.

She climbed out and paid Charlie as he pulled up outside the school. She surveyed the small dispersing clumps of students still littered around the playground as she walked the familiar route to Jack's office. Alyssa narrowed her eyes slightly as she knocked on his door.

Jack leapt up and at the knock on the door. He got up and chased the last two stragglers of the meeting out as he opened the door. He smiled as he saw Alyssa standing there. He ushered her in and pointed at his desk. He'd cleared it and put a nice cloth on it. The dinner was set out and he'd lit candles. He went and got her a glass of white wine and handed it to her.

He gave her a soft, swift kiss and touched her cheek.

"Glad you're finally here," he told her.

Alyssa let a smile spread across her face at the sight of his efforts. She looked up at him and beamed. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a longer, harder kiss.

"It looks beautiful," she whispered against his lips. "Thank you."

Alyssa pulled away and let go of his shoulder. She lifted the wine glass to her mouth and took a sip as she admired his handiwork. He really didn't have to go to all this trouble, she would have been happy with fish and chips while watching him do paperwork. She had to admit though, this was a much nicer idea.

"Well," Jack said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "I will admit I had some help. Rowan made the food. Although, I think she's now convinced I'm completely insane. I think she was ready to come and slap me around at one point," he grinned at her. He pressed another kiss on her and then sat her down. He sat down across from her and poured himself a glass of wine.

"Might as well dig in," he said greedily and rubbed his hands together.

She laughed.

"Sanity is overrated" she told him as she picked up her knife and fork. She made a mental note to thank Rowan for all the trouble she had gone to for them.

"Well, if Rowan knew what you had planned, it explains all those looks she gave me whenever your name came up in conversation," she said as she started on the food. As always with Rowan's cooking, Alyssa found it delicious. "She kept winking at me."

Jack chuckled and finished chewing and swallowed.

"I have a feeling it might have been a bit more than that," he remarked. He reached into his pocket. "I was going to save this for later, but I suppose I should put you out of your misery."

He pulled out a long, slim box and slid it across to her. "I hope you like it."

Alyssa gave him a curious look and reached out to take the box. She kept her eyes fixed on his face as she opened the box, then dropped her gaze to the contents. She felt her breath catch as she saw the beautiful necklace inside.

"Jack I love it!" she exclaimed as she fingered the chain and traced the shape of the heart, marveling at the pattern of diamonds and emeralds that decorated it. She looked up at him and beamed. Alyssa stood up and walked around to his side of the table, she held out the box to him.

"Will you put it on me?" she asked.

Jack stood up and walked around behind her and brushed her hair aside. He picked up the delicate white gold chain and fastened it around her neck. He pressed a kiss on the back of her neck and around to the side of her neck, inhaling the scent of her perfume.

"I'm glad you like it," he breathed in her ear as he slid his hands over her shoulders and down her arms. "I wanted to get you something special and when I saw that I thought of you."

He peered over her shoulder at the necklace and ran a finger across it. He moved to stand in front of her and gazed at her.

"Perfect. It looks perfect on you."

Alyssa looked down at it and ran a finger over it, tracing the heart once more, feeling the pad of her finger move over the pattern of emeralds and diamonds. She withdrew her hand pulled her hair back over the chain at the back of her neck.

She looked back up at Jack and slid her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," she smiled at him and leaned her head forward to plant a kiss on his mouth.

Jack folded his arms around her and kissed her back hungrily. He would be so glad when this week was over and they could spend more time together. He ran his hands down her back and pressed her close. He dropped his hands, broke off the kiss and moved to the door and locked it. He took two long steps and reached out and took her hand and pulled her into his arms again.

"I didn't think I'd make it until today," he said, his voice husky. He put his hands on her face and kissed her, slowly moving his hands up into the wealth of her hair as he did so.

Alyssa sighed happily into the kiss and slipped her arms around his waist and she hugged his body to hers as she kissed him back with equal fervour.

"Two days, Jack. Just two left," she told him a little breathlessly as she broke the kiss. She moved a hand up to cup his face, she brushed a finger across his bottom lip as she looked up into his eyes. She smiled and gave him another quick kiss.

"Foods going cold," she smiled.

"Well, that's as may be, personally, I'm getting a bit warm," he said. "Aren't you?"

His ran hands down her shoulders and over her breasts. He moved one hand around her and onto her bottom. He pressed his hips to hers and held her tight against him.

Alyssa smiled as he pushed his body into hers and slid her arms from his waist, around to his chest, and slowly upwards so they were once again resting on his shoulders.

"Now you mention it, it is getting a little hot in here," she murmured and kissed him softly.

"But with that I can help you," she smiled.

She reached around to his front and loosened the knot in his tie then removed it and placed it around her neck instead as she moved onto his shirt buttons.

Jack's hands moved to her top. He grabbed onto it and slid it up and over her head and tossed it aside before reaching down and unbuckling his belt and removing his trousers.

"Alyssssa," he whispered, his hands sliding up to caress her back as he unfastened her bra and slid it from her shoulders. He shrugged his shirt off when she finished with the buttons as he moved his hands back to cover her breasts.

Alyssa let out a small moan arched her back slightly, pressing herself into him and she ran her hand over his chest, the hair tickling her palm as it went. She pressed her mouth to his and kissed him hungrily. Her other hand moved downwards and she toyed with the elastic of his boxers, slowly inching them down.

Jack reached down and grabbed the bottom of her skirt and pulled it up to her waist. He moved her towards the couch in his office and sat her down, snagging his hands on the waist of her knickers and pulling them off before shucking his boxers off.

He lowered himself onto her. He grabbed her leg and pulled it to his waist as he entered her. He put his other hand on the arm of the couch behind her as he thrust. He dipped his head and kissed her.

Alyssa's head fell back as she felt him inside her and his name spilled from her mouth. Alyssa tightened her grip on his waist with her leg and pulled him even closer and deeper. Her hips rose of their own accord to meet him as he thrust inside her repeatedly. Another moan escaped her and she tunnelled her fingers through his hair as she kissed him back fiercely.

"Lysss," Jack groaned. He glued his mouth to hers, grabbed her hips and pushed deeper as she arched to meet him. He broke off the kiss and cried out as he came. He dropped his forehead to her chest and gasped for air.

Alyssa found herself falling at the same time as him and felt her body contract as her chest took the weight of his head. Her arms crept around his back and held him to her. She lay, sated and happy, on the couch with the man she loved on top of her. She smiled as she got her breath back.

Jack lifted his head and kissed her softly. He sat up, pulling her up with him.

"I have a few more files to get through and then I'm done. You can stay if you like, I don't mind," he told her, still slightly out of breath.

Alyssa tightened her grip on him and hugged him as she rested her head against him

"I think I'm going to finish dinner. I'm starving," she chuckled lightly.

She kissed his cheek and untangled herself from him. She picked up her clothes and dressed then picked up his and handed them to him as she straightened herself out and went to sit at the table and picked up her glass.

Jack got dressed and pulled his plate over so he could finish his paperwork while he ate. He finished quickly and then offered to drop Alyssa at home before going home himself.

"Just think, soon it'll all be done. Can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to it," he told her. He pulled up in front of her flat and stroked her face. "I'll see you Friday night, at the party? I'll be at R&R's at 4, the party starts at 6:30," he told her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When they finished eating Rowan led Chris over to the couch and sat him down.

"I need to tell you Chris, I didn't mean to freak out so badly when you asked me about being pregnant, but you have to know, I'm not sure I can get pregnant."

She gnawed briefly at her fingernail.

"I've been to see the doctor though, and I have an appointment with a specialist Friday afternoon. You need to come with me."

Chris gazed at her steadily as she spoke. She took his hand.

"I'm not positive but, well, you know about Brian and it's possible he may have damaged me at some point. I have to find out. I…I want to have a baby with you, Chris."

Chris folded her into his arms when she'd finished speaking.

"I'll love you whether you can have babies or not, but it would be great to have one," he told her. He pulled back. "I thought you were taking something….." he trailed off uncertain how to phrase it.

"I'm not, I wasn't doing anything so hadn't been worrying about it. But I can say I'm pretty sure I'm not pregnant right now," she told him and gave him a look.

"Ahh," he said and nodded.

She curled up with him while he switched on the tele, her anxiety gone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray leant back in his chair, he and Alex had spent the afternoon annoying each other, Ray would tap a pencil on the desk as he 'thought', in retaliation Alex throw a rolled up piece of paper at him. That had escalated into a heated argument and more paper being thrown. Working next to Alex would be both a nightmare and great fun at the same time, depending on her mood of course.

He grabbed his coat and left the office swiftly as he finally finished the paperwork. His paper fight with Alex had delayed him greatly and she had insisted that he pick up most of the paper that was scattered around.

He felt in his pocket for his phone and sent one back saying he was on his way. Ray remembered she had asked for food and took a quick detour to the chippy and picked up some chips for her and a pie for himself. Smiling happily, Ray leisurely made his way to the club and went inside.

He looked around and spotted Ronnie behind the bar. He grinned and made his way over

"I'll have one of those pints you promised me when you're ready" he said cheekily as he placed the bag of food on the bar and grinned at her.

Ronnie looked up and smiled hugely at the sight of Ray.

She got him a pint and placed it on the bar in front of him. She leaned on the bar and pointed at the bag.

"Dinner?" she asked.

Ray took the beer and drank down half. He let out a breath as he placed the glass on the counter and nodded.

"Boy did I need that!"he exclaimed and smiled at her. "I went down the chippy," he said and pushed the bag towards her.

"I'm starving, finish that off and I'll get you another and we can go in the office and eat, it's quieter in there for one thing," she said and grinned at him. She drew another pint and placed it in front of him then picked up the bag and her own glass of wine and walked around the bar and moved next to him.

"It's just there," she said, pointing in the direction of the office door. She leaned over and placed a quick kiss on his cheek and then walked towards the office.

Ray watched her go. He remembered the promise, or threat, he had made that morning. Celibacy. Who was he kidding! Ray drained the rest of his pint and picked up the other one. He carried it to the office and shut the door behind him.

Ray pulled up a chair and sat down at one of the desks. He set his pint down in front of him and looked at her face as he pulled his share out of the bag.

Ronnie placed her glass of wine by his pint as she handed him the bag. She reached around and hooked her chair and dragged it around to sit by him. She pulled her food from the bag and put it on the desk and began to unwrap it.

"Thank you for bringing dinner," she said before quickly popping a chip into her mouth. "I took a nap after I got home, but it meant I skipped lunch."

She grabbed a page of the newspaper from her desk and draped it across her skirt to avoid grease stains.

Ray nodded as he pulled a plastic knife and fork out from the wrappings.

"You're welcome," he said with a small shrug.

Ray stabbed at his pie with his fork and pulled it apart in the wrappings, he was careful to avoid making a mess in her office and questioned his choice of food for a moment then ate a mouthful.

"Ronnie, if you're working nights I don't think it's a good idea that you get up in the morning, at least not until lunchtime. You need to sleep!" he told her seriously.

Ronnie snorted around a mouthful of chips. She hurriedly swallowed and took a drink of her wine.

"It's just I was tired after last night. I don't actually have to be here until closing. It's easier to have Sarah or Doug lock up and then come in early in the day to do the night's paperwork and make sure the place is tidy," she explained. "I'll get up when up I get up," she shrugged and took a bite of her fish. She absently snatched another page of newspaper off her desk and draped it across Ray's lap. "How was work?"

Ray nodded at her answer and grinned at her question.

"The Guv changed our layout. My desk is next to Alex's now," he smirked. "I annoyed the hell out of her today. We ended up having a paper fight. I was late because she made me tidy it all up," he pulled back his sleeve and showed her an extremely faint red mark. "The woman throws paper really hard!" he whined.

"Ohh, that's terrible," she commiserated. She leaned forward and took his arm and kissed the faint mark. "There, all better."

She leaned back and took another drink of her wine before finishing her fish. She licked her fingers greedily and then wadded up the paper and tossed it in the bin, the newspaper from her lap close behind it. She stood up and checked her skirt to make sure she hadn't got any grease on it then picked up a napkin to thoroughly wipe her hands.

"Oh, that is a definite improvement," she stated as she sat back down. She sighed and looked at him with a smile.

Ray left his sleeve rolled up and dug back into his pie. He kept one eye trained on her as he ate. It didn't take him long to polish off his food. He balled up the empty wrappings and threw them. They landed in the bin and he grinned at her.

He raised his pint at her and took a gulp of it.

"So, what do you think of the club?" she asked. She stood up and leaned over the desk and began to tidy papers. She pulled out the orders she'd written up and faxed them off. She went to the shelves and pulled down the order book and put the pages inside before turning back to him.

Ray gulped down half of what remained in his pint glass and nodded as he watched her work.

"It's very snazzy," he answered simply. "You've done a good job on it, Ron," he grinned at her then drained the remains of the beer she had poured him.

"Thanks," she said and smiled.

She picked up the phone to check the messages and glanced at the clock. She turned to him.

"Another hour or so and I can get out of here," she told him. She grabbed up a pen and then bent down to pull the bookings schedule from the drawer. She jotted down a tentative booking for the VIP room and put the phone down. She stayed leaning over the desk as she looked at Ray and pointed the pen at him.

"I'll buy you one more pint, but any more you have to get yourself," she told him and grinned as she looked back at the book.

Ray grinned.

"Take your time."

He studied the items on her desk and picked a few up to study them but was careful not to dislodge anything that looked important or vital.

Ray stood and stretched he wandered over the other side of the office. The other desk was clearly Jack Branning's. He scowled at it and looked at the walls to prevent himself from doing anything stupid. He really hated that man!

Ronnie finished up the last few bits of paperwork, glancing at Ray as he poked around on her desk. She watched him move to the other desk and got up and walked over to Ray when she was done. She hid a smile at the look on his face as he looked at Jack's desk. She walked over to him and put her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his broad back.

"Paperwork done for the night," she told him.

Ray twisted in her embrace and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his cheek against her head and closed his eyes.

"Home?"

Ronnie nodded.

"I think we can do that," she said and kissed him. She twined her fingers with his and led him out of the office and through the club. She waved at Christian and Sarah as she threaded through the people milling around and looped an arm around his waist once they were outside.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan woke up early Friday morning and got herself ready as quickly as possible. She decided against making coffee, she'd make some when she got to the cafe. She packed up some of her baking gear in a carrier bag and quietly left the flat and headed for the cafe.

She went in, locked the door behind her and then got busy baking.

Chris woke up and felt the empty place where Rowan had been. He looked at the clock. She'd got up earlier than usual. He didn't smell coffee brewing which meant she must have gone to the cafe.

He got up and pulled on his jeans and went into the kitchen, noticing in passing that the baking gear Rowan had left out the night before was gone. He made himself a cup of tea and then jumped in the shower. He gulped down the rest of his tea once he was dressed and texted Rowan to tell her he was on the way to the cafe.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene rolled out of bed and groaned. He dry swallowed a couple of his pain pills and jerked on his robe and went to make tea. He leaned against the counter and mulled over the officers and how to set up the new teams. DS Simms was giving him a number of problems. He'd found a file in Peterson's office of complaints from some of the female PCs about Simms and the disciplinary actions that followed.

He was going to have to keep an eye on the man. With Alex and Shaz around, the man could become a real problem. He'd look into the records of the other DCs and talk with Ray and Alex about assessing the officers and helping him decide who best to promote to replace Simms. He was sure the man would do something to necessitate his transfer or removing him from the force altogether.

Alex rolled over and spotted the plate of crackers she had put there the night before. She had taken Rowan's advice and intended to see if it worked. With a small sigh as she sat up, Alex took a cracker off the plate and ate it slowly. She snuggled back down and looked over at where the duvet was turned over carelessly. Gene was awake. Alex closed her eyes and curled herself into a ball, pulling more of the duvet closer around her.

She listened to the sounds coming from the kitchen. Gene was using the kettle. She screwed up her eyes as she listened harder. Molly was still in bed. Alex couldn't hear the shower or her daughter's light footsteps.

She picked up her phone and sent a text to Molly.

'GET UP!'

Alex replaced the phone. She really didn't want to get up until it was absolutely necessary.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Whitney woke up and helped Bianca get breakfast for the kids. She looked at her phone as she poured milk over the bowls of cereal. No calls. She knew she shouldn't be, but she was a bit annoyed that Bolton hadn't called. Why take her number if he had no intention of getting in touch? She shrugged.

She made herself some toast and ate it while the kids argued with each other and ate their own breakfasts. She gathered up their dishes and washed up as the kids ran to the front room to play video games.

She took a quick shower and got dressed then got on her computer for a bit before going to set up the stall.

Whitney looked at the clock. Molly should be up about now she reckoned and sent off a text.

"PARTY 2NITE! CANT WAIT! No call from B tho"

Whitney finished setting up her stall and then leaned on one of the racks and thought over whether she should wear tights or leggings with the dress and which shoes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly cursed softly at the sound of her phone. She crawled out of bed to the corner of the room where it was on charge and narrowed her eyes at the text. 'What the Hell!' she thought in exasperation and annoyance.

She grabbed her dressing gown, pulled it on hurriedly as she stomped to her mum's room. She spotted Gene by the kettle and grunted a greeting to him as she stopped in the doorway to his room and stared at her mother's unmoving figure.

She walked around to Alex's side of the bed and sat down. Watching

Gene pulled himself from his reverie as he heard Molly stomping around. He went and peered into the bedroom and saw her perched next to Alex on the bed. He shook his head and began fixing a cup of coffee for Alex. He took a swig of his tea and then carried the coffee into the bedroom and put it next to the crackers on the bedside table. He ruffled Molly's hair and went back to the kitchen for his tea.

Molly smiled up at Gene as he left a coffee for Alex and then gazed down at her mum.

"I know you're not asleep, Mum. Stop pretending!" she told her.

Alex opened an eye and raised her eyebrow at Molly.

"It worked then!" she smiled at her daughter in amusement.

Molly folded her arms and scowled.

"Yes!" she growled, her expression lightened slightly and she grinned at Alex.

"Now you've got to get up!"

Alex shook her head and pulled the covers tighter around her, she was glad that she was wearing pyjama's . Molly would not give up. That she knew well enough.

Molly nodded and grinned wider as she contemplated her next move. She got off the bed and grabbed the duvet. She pulled. Alex gathered more of the duvet up and held on tightly, she could feel it slipping away. She gritted her teeth.

"No...MOLLY!" she said as she struggled to keep a hold on the duvet.

Molly yanked hard and felt it slip through Alex's fingers slightly. She smiled, well aware that she was winning this one.

"Get up, Mum!" she smirked and tugged again.

Gene listened to the sounds of Molly and Alex's mock-fight and chuckled. He walked to the bedroom and leaned in the doorway and sipped his tea and watched them as he slowly shook his head at their antics.

Alex gathered all of the strength she had available to her first thing on a Friday morning and gave a huge tug on the duvet.

Her mother's sudden retaliation caught Molly by surprise and she fell forwards with the duvet onto the bed. She took one look at Alex and they both started to laugh.

Alex held out her arms as the laughter subsided and Molly crawled into them and settled there while Alex reached over for her coffee and another cracker.

Molly looked up at the door and spotted Gene lurking there. She smiled at him bashfully.

Gene grinned at the pair of them and walked into the room. He put his tea down and pulled trousers and shirt from the closet and went into the bathroom to shower.

Molly hugged Alex as she watched Gene. She was glad he and her mum were getting married. He was clearly in love with her mum and Alex loved him a great deal too. That much was evident. She liked the idea of having him as a stepdad, too. She moved a hand over Alex's stomach. Her mum wasn't showing yet, but soon she would be. Molly smiled.

Alex stroked Molly's hair as she thought absently. She needed to start planning this party. She wanted people to know that she was engaged to Gene and pregnant with his child too. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so happy with her life. In her head she had a short list of who she would invite. CID, obviously, the original team and all of Peterson's team too. Then everyone's partners, Rowan, Ronnie etc. Alyssa and Jack, maybe Roxy Mitchell too. Whitney and her family, perhaps Peter so Molly had some friends around.

Alex sighed and shifted Molly.

"Go get dressed, Molls. Time to go soon."

Molly got up and went out of the room and headed for the other bathroom while Alex reached for her coffee and drank the rest of it. The crackers seemed to have done the trick. She had been awake for a while now and there was no hint of morning sickness. She would have to thank Rowan for the tip.

Gene finally emerged from the bathroom, dressed with his hair still damp from the shower.

"How you feeling?" he asked Alex as he sat down to pull on his boots.

Alex put her coffee down and smiled dreamily at Gene. She loved it when his hair was wet.

"Good. Rowan's cracker tip seems to be working. We'll see if it delays the sickness or prevents it all together," she shrugged and smiled as she heard the other shower turn on.

"How's your arm?" she asked, concern in her voice. She looked over at his little jar of painkillers and back at him brow furrowed in worry.

"It's fine, bit stiff, but okay," he noticed the direction of her gaze. "Yes, I took one," he sighed.

"So, that party of hers is tonight," he commented. He picked up his tea and drained it. "Should we stay around the area just in case?" he asked.

Alex chewed her lip anxiously.

"She should be okay. Molly is sensible enough not to anything extremely stupid..." she trailed off thoughtfully.

She looked up at him interestedly.

"Why? What did you have in mind?" she asked.

Gene shrugged. "I don't know, maybe eat dinner around here, that Indian place or the café and then maybe go to the pub for awhile. Just be nearby," he rubbed his chin as she stood up. "She might think we're spying though. Might not be a good idea."

Alex walked over to him and cupped his face.

"You're paranoid," she said in amusement and kissed him softly then released him.

"She's going to be in the club and we'll have to pick her up when it's over anyway. Besides, if we want to eat or whatever in Walford it's not Molly's decision. We can do whatever we want to do! So stop worrying," she smiled at him.

"Not paranoid, just don't want her to think we have to spy on her," he grinned and leaned down. "We could come home for a short while though," he purred in her ear.

Alex turned her head and looked up at him with a smile.

"Short while," she grinned and twisted herself so she could slid her arms around his neck easily.

"Why? What are you planning?" she asked innocently.

Gene snorted.

"Absolutely nothing," he said gruffly. He looked at the clock and smacked her on the backside. "You'd best get busy woman or you'll make Molly late for work," he grinned and jumped away before she could retaliate.

Alex rolled her eyes at him and padded through to the bathroom to take a shower.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz felt like throwing her alarm clock at the wall. She was really going to have to set it at a later time. She dragged herself out of bed and turned the annoying device off. She padded groggily to the kitchen and stared at the list she had put on her fridge. Pros and Cons. She sighed and grabbed the orange juice.

She glanced at the TV and realised she had left it on. The menu screen of her Torchwood DVD was still on the TV playing the music. She grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

Shaz shifted back to her room and grimaced slightly at the mess she had made last night. Watching Torchwood had prompted her to start packing for her weekend in Cardiff with Bradley. She had her bag pretty much packed, but had reached the point last night when she had been so exhausted she had fell onto her bed and fallen asleep. Discarded clothes she didn't want were littered all over the floor whilst the clothes she did want were packed neatly in the bag.

She smiled and went around picking up the clothes she had disregarded and hung them back up. Smiling at the now tidier room she made her way to the bathroom for a shower.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray blearily opened his eyes. He smiled as he registered Ronnie fast asleep in his arms. He tightened his grip on her gently and gathered her closer to him. He listened to her sleepy breathing and kissed the top of her head happily.

Ronnie slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the feel of Ray's arms tight around her. She pressed a kiss to his chest and slid her arm around him.

"Morning," she mumbled.

"Hey," he murmured back.

He pulled away slightly and looked down at the woman he cradled in his arms. Her hair was untidy and her eyes were heavy with sleep. He smiled. He was aware that his hold on her was fairly possessive but hers on him could been construed that way too.

"Mmmmm," Ronnie replied and pressed her cheek to his chest. She yawned hugely and groaned. She unwound her arm from Ray's middle and shifted so she could indulge in a long stretch.

"Suppose the kettle needs switching on," she grumbled when she'd finished stretching.

Ray shifted too and admired the sight of her stretching with a small grin. He reached out an arm lazily and pulled her back down to him.

"I suppose, but tea is not the first thing on my mind right now," he told her.

Ronnie raised her eyebrows and gave Ray a curious look.

"What is the first thing on your mind then?" she wanted to know.

Ray smiled at her and planted an affectionate kiss on her nose.

"How happy I am that I have you," he replied with a slow grin.

Ronnie hugged Ray tight. Sometimes he said the most unexpectedly wonderful things. She propped her chin on his chest and gazed at him.

"Well, that party is at the club tonight, hope that goes well. I thought maybe you could join me there after you get done at work and then when it gets started you could take me out for dinner," she suggested. She shifted herself upwards and put her face close to his. "Some place romantic," she added with a small smile and kissed him.

Ray frowned slightly. He wasn't good at romance. That was one skill he lacked greatly. But he would try. He would go to the café and see what Chris said. He was better at that sort of thing, he would be able to give him a few tips.

Ray wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

Ronnie wound her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She broke it off and put her nose to his.

"Kettle now?" she pulled her hair to one side and glanced at the clock. "It's getting late. I don't want you to get in trouble for being late," she said softly and ran a finger down his cheek.

Ray grunted. He kissed her once more and gently shifted her off him and swung his legs out of bed. He grabbed his dressing gown and pulled it on.

"Tea or coffee?" he called back to her as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Tea, please," Ronnie called back as she climbed from the bed and pulled a tank top and her jogging shorts. She walked into the kitchen and leaned on the counter to watch him make the tea.

"You can have the shower first," she told him. "I'm going for a jog when I finish my tea."

Ray dutifully made her a steaming mug of tea and handed it to her. He made one for himself too and leant against the counter, drinking in the sight of her in her jogging gear as he sipped his tea.

"So apart from jogging and the club, what are your plans for today?" he asked.

"Not much," she said moved over to him and leaned against him as she drank her tea. "I'm more looking forward to tonight," she said with a slow smile.

"I may go to the salon and get a facial. I have to plan what I'm going to wear and have plenty of time to get ready," she explained. "Maybe I should go and buy a new dress too," she added.

She opened his dressing gown and looked at him critically. She put down her tea and slowly ran her fingers down his chest to his belly, up his sides and then back to his chest.

"I think you need to get some new clothes," she suggested. "You've lost weight," she observed as she ran a hand across his belly again where he'd once had a bit of a beer belly.

"Soon your pants will be falling off," she giggled and tied the robe closed again.

Ray looked down at his stomach too and shrugged. His clothes had been feeling a little more roomy recently.

He pulled her against him and kissed her.

"Must be all the exercise I'm getting," he grinned down at her then let her go and picked up his mug.

"It must be," she agreed.

"So does this mean you're going to take me shopping?" he asked with raised eyebrows. He wasn't a fan of shopping but he had an idea that going with Ronnie could be quite fun.

"If you want, we could go tomorrow, say early afternoon unless you're working. Will you let me pick things out for you?"

She found the idea of getting Ray out of the habit of those shirts he wore a very exciting prospect.

Ray looked her over and contemplated. Women were supposed to be good a shopping. Something in their genetics or something like that. He looked at her over the rim of his mug. Ronnie always looked nice in her clothes.

He shrugged.

"Alright then. But I am not buying cardigans or anything like that. I'm not going out looking like a poof!" he told her.

Ronnie burst out laughing.

"I promise I would never, ever even consider picking out a cardigan for you!"

She planted a swift kiss on him and turned and put her mug in the sink.

"Right, I'll be back," she said and stuck her earbuds in her ears, picked up her bottle of water and headed out.

"Good, because I wouldn't wear it!" he grunted and waved her off.

He dumped his mug in the sink too and went into the bathroom for a shower. He hoped she would be back before he left for work. He wanted to kiss her goodbye.

Ronnie ran just a bit faster than usual. She flipped ideas for the day through her mind. She dropped the shopping idea. She had a number of dresses in the back of the wardrobe she'd not worn in ages. She was definitely going to have facial though, and a long bath. She fully intended to knock Ray's socks off.

Ray came out of the shower. He only had to listen to know that Ronnie wasn't back yet. He sighed and went about getting dressed, wondering where he could take her that could be seen as romantic.

He knew that the Guv and DI Drake had had a few dates in Luigi's. But that wasn't really anywhere special. The curry house was out. There was that other place though, Fargo's. He shook his head. He wanted to take her somewhere special. Somewhere that she hadn't been before, but it had to be somewhere that he could afford too.

Ronnie bounded up to the flat and let herself in. She grabbed the small towel she'd left near the door and began to wipe her face before she drained the last of her water. She walked back to the bedroom and smiled at Ray. She used her toes to pull her shoes off and nudged the shoes under the dresser.

"I'll see you later," she said and took his face in her hands and kissed him.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan surveyed the cakes lined up on the counters.

"Okay, just need decorating and they are done," she said with a grin and slung an arm around Chris' waist. "Thanks for helping."

"You're welcome, love," Chris replied and kissed her.

Chris carefully packed the cakes and cookies as Rowan helped the morning customers stopping by for tea or coffee. She checked her watch and hoped Alyssa was up. It was already past 7.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Steph sat in the chair in her room and sipped her tea while she gazed out the window. She glanced at the outfit she planned to wear that night and smiled. Her eyes moved to the half-packed suitcase on the bed. She would have to remind all the kids to get their packing started so they wouldn't be delayed in the morning.

She couldn't wait to see Jack again and make him see what he'd been missing.

/\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\

Jack rushed around in a fury getting ready. Last day of school. He felt like cheering at the top of his lungs. Now he'd have time to spend with Alyssa. He gulped down his coffee and drove quickly to the school. He really should get Rowan some sort of thank you gift for the dinner she'd made. She had assured him that it had been no trouble but still...

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa stretched as consciousness hit her and she fought against her covers, trying to sit up.

She looked out her window, realising she hadn't shut her curtains. She squinted in the sunlight streaming in and lifted a hand to shade her eyes from the glare. A glance at her clock caused her to groan. Way too early. Next week she had no intention of waking up this early and if for some reason she did then getting up was not going to be on her to do list.

But there was no possibility of sleep now. The sunlight practically blinding her had eliminated that plan. She slipped out of bed and went through to the kitchen. No Rowan or Chris. How on earth did they manage to get up so stupidly early?

Alyssa switched on the radio to dispel the silence in the flat and frowned at the station that started up. Rowan was clearly the last person to have used the radio. She fiddled with the tuning until she was welcomed by the amusing banter of the Chris Moyles show and switched on the kettle and popped a slice of toast into the toaster.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Steph made sure the kids were all ready and then herded them down for breakfast. She reminded them of the party and that she wanted them to get a start on their packing so there would be no delays in the morning. She ignored the general groan and began to eat her breakfast, thoughts of Jack running at random through her mind.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bradley jumped out of bed as his alarm went off and hurriedly showered and dressed. He and Shaz were leaving for Cardiff tonight. He couldn't wait. He pulled out an overnight bag and started packing for the weekend. He thundered down the stairs and started making some tea and toast. He'd eat quickly and go check and make sure Ricky had finished the car.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan called Syed and told him the cakes and things were ready and ask if he needed help with anything. Syed thanked her, but he had too much help, in fact, he'd been relegated to helper as his mum had taken over the cooking.

Rowan chuckled at his tone and said goodbye.

She called Bianca to remind her that she needed to come in at 1 since Rowan had an appointment at 2. She noticed Chris gazing at her as she hung up with Bianca and walked over to him.

"I'm so nervous about today," she confessed as she leaned against him.

"Aw, don't be. Everything will be fine," he assured her. "Nothing to be worried about."

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bradley got to The Arches and looked around for Ricky who popped out from under a car.

"Alright Bradley?" Ricky asked with a grin.

"Yeah, great. Just wondered if you'd finished fixing my car?" he asked.

"Oh sure, should be fine now. I went ahead and finished it last night after you called about it. No problem. So where you going then?"

"Cardiff."

"Back to Wales? You just got back from there, mate."

"I know, but this time I'm going as a tourist," Bradley grinned. "See you later then."

Bradley waved and headed for the car lot.

He quickly sent off a text to Shaz. "Car ready, see you at 3."

Shaz stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She noticed her phone flashing as she returned to her room and read Bradley's text.

'Cant wait!' she fired back and went about getting ready for work.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Whitney looked at her watch and sighed. Today was going to drag on forever, she just knew it. She would be glad to have her tea break so she'd have a chance to talk to Molly.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly picked up her phone as she dried her hair and saw the text Whitney had sent.

"WOOHOO! Gutted 4 u m8!"

She finished with her hair, dressed and grabbed a piece of toast and some nutella for breakfast.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Whitney read Molly's text back and hurriedly replied.

"Are you getting ready at mine tonite?"

She would get Molly's advice on the leggings or tights issue.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly cut her toast into quarters and picked up her phone idly as another text came through.

"if u like. Will ask M when she finally gets up!"

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Whitney finished selling her first shirt of the day and then read Molly's text.

"Well I live closer to party and also need help! Crisis looms!"

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly finished her toast and dropped her plate and knife into the sink.

"'UH OH!'

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bradley read Shaz' reply and smiled. This was going to be a great weekend.


	51. Chapter 51

**Authors Note**: 50 chapters posted now—whew! We have 83 chapters put together and several hundred more pages of document to break down and we're still having too much fun to stop yet :)

Chapter 72 will see us jumping forward to the big Christmas story! We meet Baby Hunt and find out if Alex gets a boy or girl and what they name the baby. There are fights (of course, wouldn't be Christmas without them) and a surprising affair.

Hope everyone is still enjoying the story and thank you for reading.

Moon :)

We do not own Eastenders, Ashes to Ashes, Waterloo Road or Doctors

**Chapter 51**

Shaz grabbed her stuff and a mini box of Frosties. She would add milk at work and eat them there. She dashed from the flat and made her way to work. Wishing the day would go quickly.

Ginger greeted Shaz cheerily when she arrived.

"I'm having lunch with Simon today, well excited," he grinned at her. He looked at her box of cereal. "I stopped at the café and bought a box of muffins if you want one," he told her. "I put them on the corner of my desk for now. I'll have to hide them when Simms shows up or he'll eat them all."

"So, doing anything fun this weekend?" he asked as he walked into the small kitchen and flipped on the kettle.

Shaz smiled at him.

"Morning," she smiled at him at his mention of Simon.

Shaz opened the box of muffins and picked one out.

"Thanks," she replied.

She placed the blueberry muffin she had chosen on her desk and looked up at his question.

"Bradley is taking me to see Cardiff for the weekend. We are planning on going around to see all the parts where Doctor Who and Torchwood were filmed," she said excitedly.

Shaz pulled her mini box of cereal out of her bag and moved to the kitchenette. She poured milk into the plastic bag inside the cardboard and grabbed a teaspoon.

"Well, that sounds like fun. One year when I went with Rhys, I made him take me to where they filmed 'Gavin and Stacey'. Loved that show. Rhys never one was for Doctor Who," Ginger chuckled and stirred his tea.

"Morning all," Rhys said as he walked in. "Did I hear my name being taken in vain?"

"Yes, I was telling Shaz you are not a Doctor Who fan, now go away so we can talk about you behind your back some more," Ginger joked.

"Fine, but you have to make me a cup of tea," Rhys said and gave Ginger a playful smack on the back of his head before jogging off down the hall.

Ginger rolled his eyes and made a quick cup for Rhys and went back into the new office area.

Shaz smiled at Rhys in amusement as he left the kitchen and picked a spoonful of cereal out if the box and munched on it as she went back to her desk.

"So you went down to Barry Island?" she asked Ginger curiously as she sat down and switched on her computer.

"Oh yea, it was great, or 'lush' as Rhys would say," he chuckled. He handed Rhys his tea and sat down at the desk on Shaz' right. He picked up the box of muffins and hurriedly stashed it in a drawer. Hale came in and passed out some files that were waiting and then dropped into his chair. He put a jar on the corner of his desk.

"Whip round for Mrs. P," he said tiredly and fumbled open a file.

Shaz looked up at Hale and smiled sympathetically. The funeral was this weekend. She would have to check the time so she could get back in time with Bradley. It wouldn't be a good idea to miss it. She didn't want the Guv on her back about missing a respected DI's funeral. She would tell Bradley when she saw him later.

She dipped her spoon in her cereal box once more and pulled out another spoonful of flakes which went straight into her mouth. Then dug in her purse and passed the fiver to Rhys to put in the jar for her. His desk was closer than hers.

Rhys stuck the fiver Shaz handed him in the jar and added his own.

"Do we know what time the funeral is then?" Ginger asked.

"3 o'clock. Skip posted a sign up front just a few minutes ago, he was late this morning," Hale replied as his face cracked with a yawn.

Shaz grabbed up a pen and wrote down the time on her hand so she wouldn't forget to tell Bradley, then programmed it into her phone as well, just in case.

She looked up as her computer finally loaded up and logged in. Her calendar came up and she sighed. At least she had the majority of her paperwork done.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, any votes what we should do today?" Steph asked. "The party is tonight so I'm sure we're all excited about that."

Bolton twisted his phone over and over in his hand. He wasn't sure about calling Whitney. She was fit, he liked her. But. He didn't know. He couldn't work out which stupid bit of his brain was telling him not to call or why it was telling him not to.

Danielle looked up and smiled at Aleesha.

"Can we go shopping, Miss?" she asked eagerly.

Bolton groaned.

"Again? Dan! I swear you and Leesh are addicts or something!" he exclaimed.

"I suppose we can do a bit, but let's keep it nearby here, all right? Anyone who doesn't want to go shopping can just relax here, use the pool or something. If you leave, let me know. Text me if you can't find me and don't go far. I have to make sure I get our cab booked," Steph replied and left the restaurant and headed for the front desk.

Aleesha and Danielle immediately started planning where they wanted to go and exactly what they wanted to get.

Bolton rolled his eyes at them and turned to Paul.

"Any ideas what to do today then?" he asked. He kinda wanted to get to the party but that was at 6:30. He had ages to wait before then. He needed to keep himself occupied.

"We could cotch somewhere for a bit, eat at Macky D's, cotch some more?" he shrugged.

Paul shrugged. "Sure let's go then. S'long as we don't have to be around the girls, mate. I'll get my football," he offered and went upstairs.

Bolton nodded and watched Paul go, he pulled his phone out again and after a moment of thought he sent a quick text to Whitney.

'Wat time is party? B'

He knew what time the party was because Haydock had made sure they all knew so they were ready to go, but this just gave him an excuse to talk to Whitney.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Yes," Whitney sent back. "Need help what to wear with dress! See you on my tea break."

Whitney put her phone down only to hear it buzz immediately. "Wow, Molly sure can type fast," she muttered to herself as she picked up the phone and read the text.

She had to stop herself from squealing aloud when she saw it was from Bolton. She took a deep breath to calm herself and typed a reply.

"6.30 sharp. There will be brill food. W"

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Steph went and got her nails done and had a facial. She wanted to look her best.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan fidgeted as the time dragged nearer to her appointment. She wondered what she would find out. She left Chris to man the counter and went to the corner of the building to have a cigarette.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex emerged from the bedroom fully dressed and ready to go about 20 minutes later. She ruffled Molly's hair as she passed earning herself a glare. Alex placed her mug in the sink along with the plate that had held the crackers and looked at the pair of them.

"Ready to go then?" she asked as she reached for her coat.

Molly looked up and immediately slipped on her shoes. Then picked her phone up as she walked to the front door sending a text as she went.

"Ooooooo! C u then"

Gene spun the keys to the Quattro on his finger and walked out the door, adjusting his coat on his shoulders as he went.

He stopped at the café and dropped Molly off and then drove to the station.

"I want you to keep an eye on that Simms. There have apparently been complaints about him in the past. Also, keep an eye on who you think might best be promoted to DS if he needs replacing," Gene requested.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bolton nodded at the text he got back. He looked up and saw no sign of Paul.

"Gr8. C ya ther"

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Paul came bounding over to Bolton a few minutes later, ball tucked under his arm.

"C'mon, let's go.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Whitney waited a few minutes and then sent a reply back to Bolton. She didn't want to seem too eager.

"See ya"

Molly waved at Whitney as she climbed out of the Quattro and made her way to the cafe.

Whitney waved back at Molly and then turned to help someone who'd come up to her stall. She thought about her dress again. Tights, she decided. Definitely tights, but black ones or white ones? She sighed and shook her head.

Molly entered and went to put her apron on.

"Morning, Rowan. Heya, Chris" she greeted them smiling as she tied the ties of the apron behind her back.

Rowan jolted from her nerves as Molly came in.

"Morning," Rowan said back. "I need to braise some stew meat," she told the girl. "Go ahead and watch the counter and if something needs cooking let me know. Bianca will be here at 1:00 to watch the place because I have an appointment at 2. I may not be back, so I've told Bianca you're done at 4. I know you have that party tonight so you'll want time to get ready."

Chris nodded at Molly but kept on washing up. He was beginning to get slightly nervous about the appointment himself, if he was being honest.

Molly nodded at Rowan and went to man the counter for her. She knew how to work the coffee machine and tea wasn't difficult to make. She quite liked this job. She enjoyed serving people and the smells that drifted around while Rowan was cooking were intoxicating.

She smiled as her first customer of the day came forward and she served him with no issues at all.

Rowan finally got the meat ready and dumped it in the pot along with the vegetables. She gave a quick stir and then covered the pot. She quickly spread grated cheese across the tops of the pans of lasagne she had ready and put them in the oven. She dry-dusted her hands together and smiled. Back to normal. She came over and stood next to Molly and leaned on the counter.

"Excited about the party tonight?"

Molly placed the money in the till and smiled up at Rowan.

"Oh yes! I've got my outfit planned and Whitney's promised to introduce me to everyone. I think I'm going round her house to get ready and help her with some decisions," she said excitedly as she beamed up at her employer.

"I think it's probably more fun getting ready with a friend," Rowan remarked. "A few weeks ago, they had karaoke at the pub. Alyssa pretty much laid down the law that she was giving me a makeover. She did my hair, and put make up on me and put me in this very revealing top. I wasn't very sure about the whole thing but once I relaxed it was fun. I think her next plan is a day at the salon, get all that other girly stuff done too," Rowan told her with a grin. "I sang to Chris. He was impressed, though that may have had something to do with what I was wearing. I am not a good singer by any stretch of the imagination."

Molly smiled.

"It makes life easier too. I give her my opinion, she gives me hers. That way there's no dilemma over what to match with what. Although I already know exactly what I want to wear. I think Whitney's having some trouble though. She sent me a text saying she was having a clothes crisis"

Rowan shrugged. "I guess that could be anything. I don't think I've ever had anything that could be considered a clothes crisis, unless it's running out of clean clothes, that is," Rowan joked.

She patted Molly on the back and went outside to have a cigarette.

She went back inside and tried to keep herself busy and was glad to see Bianca show up because that meant it would soon be lunchtime and she would be too busy to worry.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex nodded at him silently. She walked through the meeting room and bid everyone good morning. Then moved to the kitchenette to make herself a cup of coffee and Gene another cup of tea.

She placed the coffee on her desk, knocked Gene's door briefly then placed the tea down for him and shut the door behind her as she left him to it.

Ginger looked around and noticed Simms had disappeared so he pulled the muffins from his desk and went down the hall and knocked on the doorframe of the room outside Gene's office.

"I've got some muffins, ma'am, bought them from the café this morning if you want one?" he told her quietly.

Alex looked up at Ginger as he knocked quietly on her door frame and smiled at the offer of a muffin.

"Ooo! Yes, please," she said eagerly and rose from her seat to inspect the variety he had. They were from the cafe. Alex had no trouble in deciding which one she wanted. She had grown rather fond of Rowan's chocolate muffins. She took one out and smiled at Ginger.

"Thank you, DC White," she said happily as she seated herself back down behind her desk. She glanced at Ray's empty one and shook her head. She was glad he had found Ronnie but he would have to hurry if he was going to make it here on time.

"You're welcome, ma'am," Ginger said. "If I don't share them out now, Simms will eat all of them," he grinned at her and put the box on the counter in the kitchen.

Alex smiled back and peeled back the paper case before splitting the muffin in half and pulling a little bit off and nibbling on it as she started work.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz looked up and said good morning to Alex and the Guv as they came in. She smiled. She had always known they were perfect for each other and if that ring she had seen glinting on Alex's finger meant anything then she was right.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bradley got fed up with the atmosphere in the office and decided to go for a walk. He barely waved at the woman he knew his Dad was seeing, he couldn't bother to remember her name, as he wandered across the Square.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack looked at the clock dragging on. He sighed. Everyone was in high spirits. He pulled out his phone and texted Alyssa.

"Time going slow. Call you at lunch. Xxoo"

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray move his hands to hold the tops of Ronnie's arms gently as she kissed him then broke it with a grin.

"Have fun with shopping or whatever," he said as he made his way out of the flat.

Ray's stomach rumbled as he made his way to work. He probably should've eaten before he left. There was no time to go to the cafe now. He couldn't be late again.

Ray strolled into CID and nodded at the mixture of DCs and DSs that now clustered in the meeting room.

He went into the kitchenette and made himself a cup of tea. He spotted the box of muffins and took a out a chocolate chip one. It would sustain him until lunch at least.

Ray grunted his good morning to Alex as he sat down and took a huge bite out of his muffin.

Gene finished going over one of the finished files and got up to go outside and smoke.

"Thank you for joining us, Raymondo," Gene said as he walked past. At least he was on time today, barely.

Ray hid his embarrassment by taking another bite of his muffin. He threw Alex a look that warned her not to say a word then realised she was already shaking with silent laughter. He glared.

Alex held her stomach as she chuckled silently. If looks could kill she would be dead 5 times over from the amount of daggers that was in the look that Ray shot her.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa sent the woman upstairs with Amira and picked up her phone as she heard it chime. 'Just get through today and he's all yours' it was becoming a mantra in her head.

'Cant wait 4 2nite :) xxx'

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack read Alyssa's reply and smiled.

"You are at mine this weekend, don't bother packing clothes, you won't need them bwah ha ha xxx"

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa bit her lip in anticipation. A weekend at Jack's. Just him and her. Alone. For two whole days. She felt her stomach turn over and she grinned.

'Promises, Promises ;) xxx'

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Trust me" Jack sent back. He had no intention of leaving his bed at all this weekend unless absolutely necessary. He'd already bought food and wine and he'd cleaned the flat yesterday. He was ready.

The minute lunchtime rolled around, he texted her again.

"5 hours to go….. xxxxx"

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rhys and Ginger went to the kitchen to make some more tea. While there, Ginger quietly told him about his dinner date with Simon then doctor and that he was having lunch with him today. Rhys grinned and slapped him on the back. "A doctor, well done there, mate," he congratulated his friend.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Simms wandered back into the room. Where was everyone? He saw the new bird sitting by herself and walked over.

"So, Ginger still passing round the muffins, darlin?" he asked, "or do you have the last two? I still haven't had one," he chuckled and leaned down and squeezed her breast. "Good muffin, nice and firm," he said in her ear.

Shaz' eyes widened in shock before she slapped his hand away and pushed back her chair, glaring at him as she went, to hide her mortification.

"Don't touch me," she said trying to keep her voice under control.

Shaz immediately left the meeting room and went into the kitchenette to see Rhys and Ginger talking together. She came up beside them and rested against the counter, feeling herself sag slightly. She would not be able to deal with that sort of behaviour every day.

"Please do not leave me alone in the same room as _him_," she told them, her voice shaking slightly as she spoke.

Rhys and Ginger looked at Shaz.

"Simms," Rhys snapped and stormed out of the small kitchen area.

Ginger pulled Shaz into a hug and patted her back.

"Sorry, love, he was gone when we left. We kept watch, but he must have come in from the back and we didn't see him," Ginger apologized.

Shaz buried her face into Ginger's shoulder and calmed herself down. She pulled away and gave him a weak smile.

"Thank you."

Rhys went to the Guv's office and glanced at Alex and Ray. He focused on Alex and walked over to her desk.

"Ma'am," he began in a low tone in case Simms happened by, "Shaz is going to need a complaint form. Simms just, well, I don't know what he did exactly, but she's pretty upset. Ginger's staying with her in the staff kitchen. You should come now, ma'am."

Alex quickly dug out a form from the blue folder on her desk, folded it into her pocket and went with Rhys to the kitchen as calmly as she could. This was what Gene had been talking about. She scowled.

Shaz looked up as Alex and Rhys came back and she looked at the paper in Alex's hand and then back to her DI's face.

Alex moved forward and placed a comforting arm around the young DC.

"Shaz, I need you to fill out this form for me," she said gently.

Shaz nodded and took the piece of paper and picked up a spare pen from the counter where somebody had left it. She leant against the cupboard and filled in the form as truthfully as she could and handed it back to Alex with a small grimace.

Alex read it through and narrowed her eyes, her jaw set. She looked up at Shaz and her expression softened. Gene had said there had been complaints about Simms. If all were cases like Shaz' then Marsden clearly hadn't taken sexual harassment very seriously.

"Don't worry, Shaz. We'll deal with this," she told the her kindly and patted her arm. She stormed back to her desk, scowling at Simms desk as she passed it.

Shaz leant back against the counter and looked up at the two men.

"He's done stuff like this before, hasn't he?" she half asked, half stated. Knowing the answer that would undoubtedly come.

"Yes, he has, that's why we sat the way we did, on either side of you. Rumor had it he was shagging the boss, which is why she didn't think anything of the other complaints. Peterson was trying to get rid of him but with her in charge, he wasn't having much luck," Rhys said with a frown.

"He's just nasty," Ginger agreed. "Maybe the Guv will give him the boot."

He glanced at his watch and gasped.

He gave Shaz a brief squeeze.

"Sorry, don't want to be late for my doctor!" he grinned and hurried out.

Alex prayed Gene was in his office as she knocked on his door. She didn't want to deal with Simms on her own and Ray wouldn't be much help. He was more muscle and intimidation, whereas Gene actually had intelligence, and was quite intimidating. She knew as well as he did just how much the name of Gene Hunt was feared and respected.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie pulled off her sweaty clothes and tossed them in the basket and then took a long leisurely shower. She used a new body wash she'd bought at the salon that she liked the smell of and shampoo in the same scent. She wrapped her hair and her body in a towel and then set her jaw and dug into the back of the closet where she knew some dresses were.

Ronnie walked to the salon to see if she could get a facial. She'd found a dress she thought would be okay for the evening. She hoped Ray would think so anyway. She smiled and cheerfully said hello to Alyssa as she walked into the salon.

Alyssa smiled at Ronnie as she came in.

"Hey, Ronnie, what can we do for you today?" she asked with a smile. The smile widened as she peeked at the text jack sent: 'and counting...xxx'

"Well, Ray has promised to take me out for a romantic dinner. I want a facial and maybe have my hair done," she gnawed her lip. She held out her phone and showed Alyssa the picture she'd took of herself in the dress so the hairstyle would go with it. "Any chance?"

Alyssa took the phone and admired the dress. It hugged Ronnie's figure in all the right places.

"You look gorgeous in it," she smiled as she handed the phone back. Alyssa picked up the diary and trailed her finger down the page.

"Gayna's free now if you want the facial but after that you've got half an hour's wait before Amira will have a chance to do your hair," she told her after estimating the amount of time a facial would take and fitting it in as easily as she could.

"How does that work?"

"Let's do it," Ronnie said. She pulled her phone out and called Doug and told him to make sure the crew she'd hired to get the club ready for the party would be there as promised. She might be running just a tiny bit late. "Syed will be there to set up the food at 5:30 but I'll be there by then, I'm sure." She hung up the phone. "I'm all yours."

Alyssa smiled and handed Ronnie a gown to put on over clothes. She led her friend upstairs and handed her over to Gayna explaining the sudden client that needed her attention. Gayna agreed and Alyssa left Ronnie in Gayna's capable hands as she went to check if Amira was okay to do the hair styling for Ronnie.

Ronnie enjoyed the facial and sat and chatted with Alyssa while she waited to get her hair done. She was getting so excited.

When it was finally time for Ronnie to get her hair done, she showed Amira the picture on her phone.

"Something that will look good with the dress. I want to knock his socks off."

Amira looked at the picture. "I don't think you'll have any problem there," she commented. Ronnie blushed.

Ronnie admired what Amira had done to her hair. She gladly handed over the money and headed for home. She had just enough time to grab her dress and shoes before going to the club.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bianca ended up running late so Whitney missed her tea break. She didn't care. She was too busy debating over whether she would kiss Bolton or not. And now she had the idea of regular tights as a possibility to wear with the dress. She knew how she was going to do her hair….at least she thought so.

She finally managed to beg Fatboy into watching the stall for her so she could take lunch.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The second it was lunchtime, Ray left the station and headed for the Cafe. He knew about the situation with Shaz and so far everyone else seemed to have it under control. There was no point him jumping in and messing everything up if it was all under control.

He stepped inside and smiled at Molly as he looked up at Rowan.

"Afternoon, Ro. I'll have whatever your special is today please!" he said brightly.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Simon walked into the café and recognized the woman behind the counter as the one who'd been in the other day. He smiled at her and ordered a cup of tea and then sat and waited for Marcus.

Ginger came running in a short time later. He stopped short so he wouldn't run into Ray and breathlessly asked Bianca if he could have a tea. He took his tea and went over and sat down.

"Whew, didn't think I'd make it on time," Ginger grinned.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan smiled warmly at the doctor and got him a cup of tea. When she saw Ginger run in breathlessly and go sit with him, she quickly leaned over to Molly and asked her to go see what they wanted for lunch.

She turned as she heard Ray greet her. She raised an eyebrow at him and smiled.

"What would you like and that can be the special. I actually forgot to plan one today," she confessed as she got Ray tea.

Chris came up behind her.

"Don't forget. We should leave at 1:30 or maybe sooner so we're not late. They may want you to fill out paperwork," he blurted.

Rowan turned and looked at Chris steadily.

"Yes, Chris, I know. I've already asked Charlie to pick us up at 1:15. We'll be there in plenty of time," she told him sternly. "Now, leave it, Chris, I'm nervous enough as it is and I have lunch to get through." She turned him around and gave him a gentle shove in the direction of the sink and then faced Ray.

"So, lunch…."

Ray smiled at her.

"Ummmm," he pondered as he looked at her menu. "Lasagne," he decided.

He looked around briefly then moved his gaze back to her and leaned forward.

"I need advice too," he murmured to her.

Rowan smiled broadly. "Advice, I'm good at that. One sec," she said. She quickly dished up a serving of lasagne and put a roll on the plate. "Chris, help Bianca at the counter, I'll just be outside if you need me."

She told him. Chris nodded and watched her go. He hurriedly dried his hands to see if Bianca needed anything. They weren't busy just yet.

"Most people might be skipping lunch and going out tonight. For some reason the school party always seems to get people festive," Bianca told him.

Rowan walked around the counter and led Ray outside. She pulled the table slightly away from the door closer to the corner of the building and put his plate down. She sat down and gestured him to sit.

"Okay, talk," she said and leaned forward expectantly.

Ray sat down and grabbed the knife and fork up he cut a bit of lasagne up and chewed it slowly as he thought about how to put it. He finally decided to just come out with it.

"Ronnie wants me to take her some place romantic tonight. I need help, Rowan. I can't do romance. It's never been something I got the hang of. What do I do?" he asked her desperately.

Rowan kept her jaw from dropping. Poor Ray. Ever since he'd helped her that day in the cafe with Chris when he'd found out about Brian, she'd had a soft spot for the man.

"Okay, as much as I hate to admit it, I can help. The only reason I can help is because for all that he was a monster, Brian knew how to romance a woman. It's how he got his claws into them, enough said. First off, you're not going to wear that," she gestured at what he had on. "I suggest you put on a nice sharp suit, you looked good in that one you wore to court, so maybe that one. Trust me, she will be dressed up. It's part of the deal," she paused.

"Now, where to go. Not so easy. I was actually up north before I came here, up near Manchester actually," she told him. "But I do hear about a lot of places. There's this place, just off the High Street. Not too expensive, nice, very romantic atmosphere so I'm told, dim lights, tall white candles on the tables, soft music. I've heard a lot of people talk about it."

Ray nodded and followed everything she was saying intently. His stomach clenched at the thought of Brian and what he had done to Rowan, but he smiled at the casual way she discarded it. He was proud of her.

She pulled the foil paper out of her pack of cigarettes and wrote the name and address on it and slid it to him. "You eat, I'll book," she told him. She got up and stepped away from the table and lit up her cigarette as she called the restaurant.

"Ray, what time?"

Ray studied the paper she handed him and read the name. He thought he knew roughly where it was. He folded the paper and slipped it into his pocket. He looked up at her question and furrowed his brow in thought.

"Errrmmmmmmm. She has a delivery at 5:30. Then the party starts at 6:30. So about 7:15ish?" he said uncertainly. He wasn't sure whether Ronnie would get dressed and then sort out the club or sort out the club and then dress. He decided to allow time whichever way it played out. Though he honestly had no idea how long it would take her to get ready. He hoped he had given enough time.

Rowan looked at Ray a moment. "Yes? Make that 7:30, yes, thank you." She flipped her phone shut and smiled at Ray.

"Now, I have a deal with Charlie, so I'll have him pick you and Ronnie up at the club at 7, sound like a plan?"

She put out her cigarette and sat back down.

Ray let out a sigh of relief.

"Sounds fantastic. Cheers, Rowan. You've just saved my bacon," he grinned at her and pulled out the paper with the restaurant name on and a pen. He wrote down the information she had given him and put the paper back in his pocket.

He looked down at the food in front of him and tucked in heartily.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene got up and opened the door. He took in Alex's face and frowned.

"What happened?" he growled.

Alex took a breath and steadied herself. She didn't feel like exploding but unless she got some control then she would.

"Shaz just got sexually harassed," she told him with her eyes closed as she fought for composure that wouldn't come. She opened her eyes and knew she didn't have to say it, but did anyway. "Simms."

Gene huffed out a breath and growled. He stalked out of the room and went to the Skipper.

"Adam, I want Simms found and I want him in my office in under five minutes, understood?"

Adam swallowed and nodded and got on the phone and began calling everyone. Gene went back to his office and stood in the hallway and waited.

Alex watched Gene disappear and come back. She looked at him and decided to sit on her desk. She didn't want Simms towering over her. That way made her vulnerable. She was anything but. She didn't do vulnerability. Not at work. Least of all with people like Simms.

She gazed at Gene. He wasn't happy. Neither was she. Gene cared about his team. He had offered for Shaz to stay with them until she got a place of her own. He would not take kindly to Simms. The longer Simms kept him waiting, the angrier Gene would get.

Gene crossed his arms and stared at Simms as the man finally came strutting down the hall. He grabbed hold of and the man slammed him face first into the wall then bent his arm behind his back and marched him to the station door and violently shoved him out making sure the man rolled down the steps.

"Consider yourself sacked. I would suggest you leave Walford before others find out what you did. You might not survive," Gene warned Simms, his tone like ice.

Simms got up and wiped the blood from under his nose.

"That's fine Hunt, I wanted to transfer anyway." He stuck two fingers up at Hunt and staggered away.

Gene watched him go and then stood outside and smoked a cigarette just to be outside a bit longer.

/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\

Bradley went and picked up his car from Ricky and took it to get it washed. It wasn't a fabulous car, but it was clean now. He got back and went into the house to finish up his packing and shoved the suitcase in the boot of the car. Then he went back to the car lot so his Dad could have lunch.

/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\

Whitney came bounding into the café, full of nervous energy. She sat down and waited for Molly to walk by. When she did, she tapped her arm.

"Can I have a tea please, and a cheese sandwich and come sit with me when you can, yeah?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\

Molly did as she was told and took a small notepad to take their order. She recognized one of them and was sure he worked with her mum. She gave them both an extra big smile as she write down what they wanted and carried it back to Rowan. She paused and grinned at Whitney as she passed and nodded at her request.

She passed the order to Rowan and set about sorting Whitney out. She carried the tray with food on to Whitney and took a seat as she handed it over.

"It's busy today. I'm gonna be going backwards and forwards!" she smiled at her friend.

Whitney gave her friend a grateful smile and drank down half her tea.

"B was running late so I didn't get a tea break. Okay, here's the problem. I did finally decide to wear tights, but should I wear black, white or regular? I'm wearing this really nice pair of black heels B got me but…." She trailed off and growled in frustration. "I don't know."

She sighed and dropped her chin in her palm.

Molly contemplated Whitney's words. She frowned at her friend.

"Do you have to wear tights at all? Why not go bare legged? That's what I'm doing," Molly shrugged.

Whitney grimaced. "My shoes will chafe if I don't."

"You're wearing a black dress right? So wearing black tights will be going a bit OTT with the black. And personally I'm not a big fan of white tights. For some reason they remind me of Halloween. Not sure why, but they do. If you really want to wear tights I'd go with regular ones. I think seeing as we're going to be inside that it will be a little too hot if you wear tights though," Molly advised her as she leant back in her seat.

"I have like a really nice pair of sheer stockings. I'll wear them then," she sighed heavily and took a bite of her sandwich. She chewed thoughtfully and swallowed.

Molly nodded.

She raised her head each time somebody came in, but Bianca seemed to have it all under control.

"What time you done?"

"Rowan's letting me go at 4. I've got to see mum and get her to take me home so I can get my stuff and get round to yours. That should only take about 15 minutes though. We don't live far away and if Gene drives we'll be there sooner than that. He drives like a maniac," she grinned.

"Perfect, you should be back just in time," Whitney said. She hurriedly ate through her sandwich and finished her tea.

"I better get back now, glad you could sit and chat. I'll see you later."

Whitney dashed out and back to the stall so Fatboy could go.

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bianca carried Simon and Ginger's food out to them when it was ready. Might as well give Molly the chance to sit now just in case it did get busy.

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz watched Ginger go with a small smile. She looked back up at Rhys and shuddered slightly as she replayed what had happened in her mind. It hadn't been anything too major but it was unwanted and she was glad she had Ginger and Rhys.

"Thank you, for looking out for me," she told him softly.

She took another deep, calming breath. She was not going to feel unsafe or uncomfortable at work. That wasn't fair and it wasn't going to happen. By now Alex would have told the Guv. He would fix things. He always did.

Rhys put an arm around her shoulders and led her back to her desk. Simms was nowhere to be seen.

"It'll be okay, Shaz, it will. We'll finally be rid of that creep."

He sat on her desk and watched out in case Simms returned.

Shaz smiled gratefully up at Rhys as he sat with her and looked at the muffin that was still sitting on her desk. She shuddered remembering what Simms had said before he touched her. No. She wasn't going to let him get to her. She grabbed the muffin and started eating it defiantly. She had filed the complaint. The Guv wouldn't take harassment lightly. Especially when Simms had done it before. She smiled and sighed a small sigh as she picked a blueberry out of the muffin and ate it.

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene walked into the office and stopped in front of Shaz.

"He's been dismissed. If he ever shows his face around here, he will be sorry. I'm sure everyone will see to that. I know you asked to leave a bit early, so go ahead and go now. Take the rest of the day off and get going on your holiday. Take your mind off it," he said to her softly and patted her shoulder.

"We'll see you Sunday."

Shaz smiled up at her DCI gratefully.

"Thank you, Guv," she told him as she finished her muffin and rose from her seat. She watched Gene walk away and picked up her stuff. She turned to Rhys and tilted her head.

"I'll see you Sunday, then?" she told him and whipped out her phone to text Bradley she was done for the day. Shaz picked up her empty cereal box and her mug and made her way into the kitchen. She dumped the box in the bin and placed the mug in the sink.

Bradley read Shaz' text and hurried back to the car lot. He got in the car and drove quickly to the station. He texted Shaz that he was outside the station and ready to go and drove to Shaz' flat once she was in the car.

"Need a hand?"

Shaz smiled at him.

"I've only got a few more things to pack, but you're welcome to come inside," she said as she climbed out of the car.

Shaz unlocked her flat and went straight to the fridge. She quickly took the list of Pros and Cons down and folded it as she walked into her bedroom. She knelt down and under the pretence of checking her bag, she slipped it under her mattress.

She stood and went to her wardrobe and picked up some shoes. Then to the bathroom and packed her toiletries.

Everything went back to the bedroom and she packed it all into the case as neatly as she could. Shaz had a fight with the zip on the bag but managed to get it closed eventually.

Bradley took her case and carried it to the car and muscled it into the boot. He looked at her and grinned.

"You know we're only going for two days right?" he teased and got in the car.

Shaz glared at him playfully and climbed back into the car. She buckled herself in and caught sight of the memo she had written on her hand.

"Oh, Bradley. I need to be back in Walford for Sunday afternoon. I have a funeral at 3," she sighed. "During the undercover op the Guv got shot and DI Peterson pushed him out the way of the second bullet. His funeral is Sunday. We're all required to be there," she told him solemnly.

"Oh, that's not a problem at all," Bradley assured her. "We'll actually be back a bit earlier than that. Dad has some kind of family thing planned. I'm not in his good books right now so it's best I don't miss it," he told her with a wry smile.

He started the car and headed out.

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex would normally have spoken out against Gene's display of police brutality. Not this time. She folded her arms across her chest and watched with satisfaction as Gene forced Simms out.

She slipped back into her chair and thought carefully. Shaz couldn't be promoted to DS. She had only just been made a DC. That left Griffyths and White and Hale. She twirled a pen in her hand. Griffyths had proven very talented and useful at getting the information out of that snout. It had accelerated the pace of the investigation and led to the arrest of the dealers a lot sooner than they had hoped. Alex smiled. She would see what Gene thought.

Gene came back inside and sat down on Alex's desk.

"So, write down in order of preference who out of Hale, White and Griffyths we should promote to DS. I'll get Ray's opinion when he gets back. I let Shaz leave for the day. Right, let's go to lunch."

Alex grabbed her pen and slipped it in her pocket. She had an idea as to the order she would choose. She smiled up at him and stood.

"Café?" she asked rhetorically as she made her way out of the office

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Steph got finished at the salon and walked back to the hotel. She looked around for the kids but only saw Karla using the guest computers in the lobby. She went up to her room and took a long bath.

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan called Charlie and arranged for him to pick up Ray and Ronnie at the club. She stood up and gave Ray a quick peck on the cheek.

"Have a good night. Ronnie is very lucky. You're a diamond," she told him and went back into the cafe. She went over to Chris.

"Charlie will be here to pick us up soon," she told him. "You ready?"

Chris nodded. "How's Ray?"

"Taking Ronnie out for a romantic meal," she grinned. "I helped him out a bit."

She stroked Chris' cheek and went to clear the tables. She made sure Molly and Bianca were okay and bit her lip when Charlie pulled up. Chris took her arm and walked her out to the cab.

They found their way around the hospital to where the doctor was. Rowan filled out the paperwork they gave her and tried to keep her hand steady.

After a while, Rowan and Chris were finally brought in to see the doctor.

"Nice to meet you. Now, Dr. Bond has told me some of your problem. What makes you think you may not be able to conceive?" Dr. Harrison asked.

Rowan took a deep breath and told Dr. Harrison about her past. The woman nodded and made the occasional note as Rowan spoke.

"Okay, let's run a few tests and see what we can find out."

Chris sat in the waiting area, nervously waiting for Rowan to get done.

/\\/\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\\/\/\

"Oh, go on then," Gene grinned. He slung an arm around her shoulders and led her out of the station. He led her to the cafe and saw Rowan and Chris getting into a cab. He walked inside and saw Molly behind the counter.

"Two lasagnes please, love," he said to her. He saw Ginger sitting with a young man towards the back of the cafe, otherwise the cafe was empty.

"I need to talk to Ray about, you know," he told her and went outside and told Ray about Simms' dismissal and that he wanted to know which of Hale, White and Griffyths should be promoted.

/\\/\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\\/\/\

Ray smiled at Rowan as she retreated back inside and looked down at his food happily. He had a plan for Ronnie tonight thanks to Rowan. He felt good. And grateful. The last thing he wanted to do was disappoint Ronnie.

He looked up at Gene as he came out and nodded. He was glad Simms was gone. Bastard. A new DS? He nodded. He would do as the Guv asked and write a list. After he had eaten.

Ray swallowed the rest of his food and took the plate back inside. He paid Bianca and sauntered back to the station. Ray grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down his list for DCs and put it on Gene's desk. Then pulled out his phone.

"Taxi will pick us up from Club at 7 x"

He sent the text to Ronnie and grabbed up his mug to make himself some tea.

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly smiled up her mum and Gene as they came in and set about getting their order. She looked around as she worked and caught her mum watching what she was doing. She pulled a face and handed Alex the two plate of lasagne.

Alex smiled at Molly and took the plates off her.

"Molls, cup of tea for Gene and an orange juice too please, sweetheart," she requested and made her way to a table.

Molly nodded and got the drinks for Alex. She left the sachets of sugar on the saucer for Gene to add himself. She wasn't sure exactly how many he would want but Molly knew he took a lot of sugar in his tea.

"Mum. Can I get ready at Whitney's tonight, please?" she asked as she set the drinks in front of Alex.

"Of course. What time do you finish here today?"

"4, can you drive me home to get my stuff and then drop me off at Whitney's on your way back to the office?"

Alex nodded her agreement and picked up a knife and fork. She was too hungry to wait for Gene to get back.

Gene came back in and sat down across from Alex. He started in on his lasagne quickly.

"Ray will get me his list of recommendations when we get back to the office. Oh, Hale has a jar on his desk, whip round for the widow," he told her and went back to his food.

Alex nodded silently as she chewed. She sighed as she swallowed. That poor family.

"Do you want my list for possible DSs now?" she asked. She knew exactly which order to put the collection of DCs in.

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ginger and Simon left the cafe, gave each other a brief hug and then headed back to their respective jobs.

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He glanced around the cafe. Ginger and the man he was with had left. Gene nodded.

"Go on, then," he said and took another bite.

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie slung her dress over her arm and put her shoes in a bag. She put her keys and things in a small black handbag and grabbed up her make up bag and stuck it in with her shoes. She looked around and nodded in satisfaction. She had everything. She left the flat and headed for the club. She got there and greeted Doug and the people who were getting the club ready for the party.

She went into the office and dumped her things on her desk and turned her phone back on. Apart from showing the pictures she hadn't wanted any interruptions. She immediately saw she'd got a text from Ray and read it. She smiled.

"I'll be ready. Can't wait x"

She locked the office door and with a great deal of care for her styled hair, changed into her dress. She caught up her makeup bag and padded to the bathroom to put it on. When she finished, she looked at herself in the mirror. She turned left and right. Yes, she thought, as she looked over the short, black sheath dress she'd chosen, good choice. She fidgeted with the low neckline a bit and put on her lipstick. She smiled and went back to the office.

/\\/\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\\/\/\

Chris stood up when he saw Rowan coming back.

"Well?"

She took his hand and led him back into the doctor's consulting office. Dr. Harrison came in a few minutes later.

"Okay," she said as she hung some x-rays for them to look at.

"You were right, this ovary is badly damaged and didn't heal properly from the look of it. I take it you never got a check up after..." she trailed off. Rowan shook her head.

"It's fine, many don't. However, your other is fine, no problems. It will take some time, but it's not impossible. I'll look over your other test results, but initially, I don't see any reason why you can't get pregnant. If, in a few months however, you want to speed up the process we can try fertility treatments. They aren't pleasant, but they could help."

"Right, thank you, doctor," Rowan said and shook the woman's hand. Chris shook her hand as well and then took Rowan's arm as they left.

"What do you want to do now?" Chris asked her.

"Well, I need to go back to the cafe and get those cakes and things and get them over to the club. It's getting late."

Chris nodded and called for a cab.

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack texted Alyssa. "Not long now. I'll be at the club in about an hour."

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Steph went around and made sure all the kids were back and getting ready for the party. She'd booked a taxi to pick them all up at 6."

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex swallowed her mouthful and prodded her lasagne with her fork before she spoke.

"Well Shaz is at the bottom of my list, not because I doubt her abilities, but because she's only just been made a DC. Above her is Hale. He's quiet but gets his job done without a fuss, I do doubt his ability to take charge of a situation if the need arose where he was the senior office on the scene. White's paperwork is exceptional and he is a considerate member of the team, gets on with everyone but I haven't seen him outside the office yet so I can't judge on his ability to handle a case away from the station. But Rhys Griffyths showed himself to be perfectly capable at handling troublesome informants and it's thanks to him that we got the information we need for the drugs bust, his paperwork is all up to date, he has had a few wobbles with paperwork deadlines but everyone does," she told him and popped another forkful of lasagne into her mouth.

Gene nodded. "Agreed."

Gene finished his lunch and paid Bianca for their food. He went back to the table and offered his arm to Alex.

"We'll see if Ray thinks the same. If he does, we'll promote Griffyths on Monday."

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly looked up at the time and grinned. She untied her apron and hung it up on the hook in the back of the cafe. She waved at Bianca as she left and walked outside. She waved at Whitney as she drew closer to her stall.

"I'm going to get my stuff now. I'll text you when I'm on my way to yours," she smiled and hurried off towards the station.

Whitney nodded, her face nearly taken up by her excited smile.

"Today has gone so slow! I can't wait. I'll talk to you later."

Molly was greeted by a huge cheesy smile from Adam as she stepped inside. She returned it cheekily then made her way to her mum's office. She frowned. It was empty and all her stuff was gone. Molly chewed her lip and walked towards Gene's office. Her confusion vanished as she saw the CID team hard at work in the meeting room. It seemed that Gene had moved them all in here. Molly liked that idea better. A more social atmosphere. She cautiously came into the room and smiled at the officers around her. She had served some of them in the cafe.

Molly made her way to Gene's office. She smiled when she saw her mum, having an argument about something with Ray. She smiled and went to interrupt.

"Mum, can we go now?" she asked as she waved her hello at Ray. Ray nodded back and shot Alex a triumphant look. He had won that one.

Alex glared at Ray and nodded at Molly.

"You'll have to ask Gene for the car keys though Molls. I need to have a few words with DI Carling!"

Molly grinned and stood up. She knocked briefly on Gene's door and opened it.

"Gene, can I borrow the Quattro please?" she asked as she stepped into the office.

Gene looked up at Molly.

"You don't know how to drive," he said to her with a grin. He stood up and came round the desk, pulling the keys from his pocket as he did so. Gene folded his arms and watched Alex and Ray argue for a moment. Then he looked at Molly and jerked his head in a 'come on' gesture.

"Leaving now," he announced as he put a hand on Molly's shoulder and guided her to the door.

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa smiled at the text and sent one back.

"I finish at 5:30. Should be there for 6:40 xx"

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Aleesha and Danielle set about getting ready. They did each other's make up and criticised each other's outfit choices.

Bolton rolled his eyes and contented himself with throwing a tennis ball against a wall as the girls argued over make up. He was ready to go.

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack read Alyssa's reply and sent back a raunchy text in return. He finished tidying his office, changed his suit and got in his car and drove to the club.

/\\/\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\\/\/\

Steph bundled the kids into the taxi when it arrived.

"Now look, I'm going in to talk to Jack, I'm sure he's here. You stay out here, and behave," she told them sternly. She squared her shoulders and walked into the club.

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris helped Rowan gather the containers and carry them over to the club. Syed was just arriving and he smiled at them cheerfully as he held the door open for them. Rowan spotted the open door of the VIP room and carried the cases inside where the tables for the food were set up. She put down the cases and turned and spotted Ronnie walking into the room. Rowan's jaw dropped.

"Ronnie, wow, you look...incredible," she gasped. Ronnie blushed and smiled.

"Think Ray will like it?"

"I think you'll give him a heart attack. You may want to have an ambulance standing by just in case," Rowan teased her.

Ronnie laughed.

Chris turned from putting down the cases, drew in a sharp breath and gave himself a coughing fit. Rowan went to him and patted him on the back.

"Come on, Chris, breathe," she told him, trying not to laugh.

Chris caught his breath and gave Ronnie a quick smile. "Yeah, you look amazing," he choked out and then went to get a glass of water.

Rowan occupied herself with unpacking and setting out the cakes and cookies. She stacked the empty containers, gave them to Chris and turned back to Ronnie.

"Sure you don't want to call that ambulance now?"

Ronnie smiled and shook her head and went to make sure the decorations were finished.

Chris gave Rowan a swift kiss on the cheek and left to carry the empty containers back to the cafe.

When Jack arrived, he was suitably impressed with the club and also found himself a bit short of breath at the sight of Ronnie.

Rowan laughed at his reaction and then nodded at the door. The blond woman she'd met in the cafe came walking in. Jack turned and groaned as Steph smiled hugely and began walking towards him.

"Thank you for the cakes and things, Rowan, I know you've been a bit busy and I appreciate you taking the time," Jack told Rowan quietly.

"Oh, Jack, you're practically family, I don't mind at all."

She let him pull her into a hug and kiss her on the cheek. She gave him a swift pat on the backside and grinned as he rolled his eyes.

"Jack," Steph said as she reached him.

"Hello, Steph," he said and let her hug him briefly. "Oh, this is Rowan," he said and turned to Rowan.

"This is Steph Haydock, she teaches at the school I used to work at."

"Hi, nice to meet you. Though we did meet, sort of, in the café the other day," Rowan said and held out her hand for Steph to shake.

"Yes, so we did. I remember you," Steph said and shook her hand. Steph draped a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"So, Jack, tell me what else you've been up to. It's been ages," she said and steered him away from Rowan. Rowan bit back a laugh and went to look over her food arrangement.


	52. Chapter 52

**We do not own Eastenders, Ashes to Ashes, Waterloo Road or Doctors**

**Chapter 52**

Molly grinned up at Gene and waved at Ray as she left with her soon-to-be step dad.

Alex hit Ray in retaliation on his shoulder causing him to rub it. It hadn't hurt. He had seen her deliver an uppercut to Gene before. That had looked painful. He knew he had got off lightly and smirked.

Alex caught up with Molly and Gene as they got into the car and rode home with them.

Molly hurtled out of the car as they reached the flat and dashed up the steps with her spare key poised in her hand. She let herself in and quickly gathered up everything she thought she would need. She got her make up bag too. She didn't know what make up Whitney had. Molly slipped into her outfit and came back out to the Quattro, smiling as she locked up behind her.

As soon as Molly was back in the car, Gene drove them back to Walford. He dropped Molly in front of Whitney's house and looked at Alex.

Gene looked at Alex as Molly rushed into the flat.

"So, what was all that about with Ray? You two need to stop winding each other up or I'll start thinking you fancy each other," he teased, a wicked grin creasing his face.

"Home or out for dinner?"

Alex waved at Molly and watched as she was admitted into Whitney's house. She looked back over at Gene and smiled wickedly.

"How about we start at home and see what happens?" she suggested.

I like your thinking, soon to be Mrs. Hunt," Gene matched her smile and slammed his foot down on the gas. The car leapt away and he drove them back to the flat in record time.

/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Alyssa finished work and left Gayna to lock up. She dashed home and pulled out the dress Rowan had insisted she should buy. Alyssa smiled and got dressed. She twirled in front of the mirror and then picked out her blue heels and slipped her feet into them. She smiled and made a start on her makeup. She thought about Jack's text earlier. She went and grabbed her toothbrush and put it in a hard plastic case and slipped it into her bag. She was not spending a weekend with fuzzy teeth.

Alyssa pondered what to do with her hair and decided to leave it down. She heated up her curling tongs and went over the ends. Smiling at the finished result in the mirror she picked up her black jacket and left the flat.

Alyssa entered the club after smiling at some kids outside and she laid her coat over the counter where jackets got held. She waved at Jack and took in his pained expression with a sympathetic smile. She made her way over to Rowan who was lurking by the food and stopped as she spotted Ronnie. She beamed.

"You look gorgeous, Ronnie," she smiled and went to give the woman a hug. Ronnie hugged her back and blushed.

"You'll blow him away," Alyssa said with a grin and went over to see Rowan.

"Someone's been busy today then," she stated as she came up behind her best friend.

Jack saw Alyssa come in and felt relief wash over him. He watched her as she walked over and spoke to Ronnie and then went into the VIP room where he knew Rowan was. He turned back to Steph, hardly paying attention to what the woman said as he began to lead her in the direction of the VIP room.

Rowan looked up as Alyssa came into the room.

"Well, it wasn't all me," she said and gestured at Syed who was picking up the last of his emptied cases. He grinned at Alyssa and walked out.

"So…I saw Dr. Harrison today. Turns out one of my ovaries is damaged. She said the other one is fine though. She said it may take time, but it's not impossible," she swiped at a tear before continuing. "She said if we want to, in a few months or so she'll set me up on fertility treatments. But she said we should just see how it goes first. We're not in a rush, so I don't mind. I'm just so happy we can have a baby," she said and flung her arms around Alyssa.

Alyssa swept her arms around Rowan and beamed.

"Ro, that's fantastic news!" she exclaimed and a small wave of relief washed over her. She knew that Rowan would want children with Chris at some point and was glad that Rowan wouldn't be upset that it wouldn't happen.

Steph allowed Jack to lead her towards the VIP room and her eyebrows flew up at the smaller woman she knew was Jack's girlfriend told the other woman they could have a baby and then throw her arms around the other woman. Jack detached himself from Steph and tapped Alyssa on the shoulder.

Rowan saw Jack out of the corner of her eye and let Alyssa go. She turned to the table and fussed with the last tray of cookies.

Alyssa twirled around to face Jack as she felt his presence behind her and smiled at him happily.

Jack put his hands on Alyssa's shoulders. "You look fantastic, Lyss," he told her as his eyes drank in the sight of her. He stroked his finger across the necklace he'd bought her and then gave her a quick kiss.

"Alyssa, I'd like you to meet Steph Haydock. We worked together back when I was the Head at Waterloo Road," he said and turned around to face Steph.

"Steph, this is my girlfriend," he looked at Alyssa and smiled, "and the love of my life, Alyssa Redcliffe."

Steph tried hard to school her expression. What was he playing at? Two women? And this one was frankly stunning. Steph felt a stab of disappointment. She had to be honest; there was no way she could compete with this woman. Even Davina would have been hard pressed to compare to her. Steph forced herself to smile and weakly shook Alyssa's hand.

Alyssa turned her head to look at Steph and blushed slightly at Jack's introduction. Alyssa held out her hand to Steph and shook lightly.

"Heya," she said brightly.

"Nice to meet you, um, if you'll excuse me?" Steph said and rushed from the VIP room and went to the bar.

Alyssa had got butterflies at Jack's words and they were still there now. Her eyes tracked Steph as she hurried from the room and she frowned gently.

She looked back up at Jack and smiled.

"Love of your life?" she questioned as she took his hand.

Jack smiled. "Yes," he told her and pressed his lips to hers softly. "Unless Rowan throws Chris out, then you're out," he joked and pulled her into his arms tightly and kissed her thoroughly.

He heard Darren and Jodie's voices outside and broke off the kiss. "The chaperones have arrived, come on, we'll have to behave now," he told her as he tapped her on the nose and led her out so he could give instructions.

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Double G&T, now, please," Steph ordered.

Sarah looked at Ronnie who was just in earshot and Ronnie nodded. "It's not 6:30 yet so go ahead, but after that, no."

Sarah nodded and watched Steph rapidly drain her drink. Steph shoved the empty glass back across the bar. "Another, please."

/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack watched Steph rush from the room and looked back at Rowan and Alyssa. "Well, looks like she's given up on me, thank goodness for that," he commented quietly.

"Look, I have to go, but I'll see you later okay?" Rowan folded Alyssa into a hug again and stroked the necklace. "It's as lovely as you described Jack, well done. I'll see you Sunday night? Or Monday?"

"I'll bring her home Sunday night, she has to work Monday morning after all," Jack said. Rowan nodded and smiled and left.

/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tamwar walked up the club with Libby and waved at his brother as Syed was walking out of the club.

"Hey Sy, how's it going?"

"Fine, Tam, yourself? Hey, Libby," Syed greeted.

Libby smiled and headed inside. She knew Darren and Jodie were right behind them and she didn't want to have to watch them.

"Have fun tonight, Tam," Syed said and smacked his brother on the back as he walked away. Tamwar rocked slightly under his brother's smack and then went inside. He walked over and joined Darren and Jodie and Libby who were receiving their instructions from Mr. Rimmer.

/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Whitney waited excitedly for Molly to arrive. She finished drying off after her shower and put on the dress. She put the robe on over it so she wouldn't get make up on it and started drying her hair.

/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Paul watched the stunning redhead in the green dress walk in to the club, barely able to keep his eyes in his head. He looked at Bolton.

"Who d'you reckon that was?"

Bolton stared at the door where she had vanished from their line of sight and shook his head.

He looked back at Paul and grinned.

"Dunno, but it looks like she's at the party to tonight" he grinned.

Paul nodded. "If she's a teacher then I want to go to Walford."

Bolton nodded his agreement. Teachers that looked like that and girls like Whitney could definitely make him want to transfer schools.

Paul perked up when the doors were opened and he slapped Bolton's arm as they went inside.

/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly rang the doorbell excitedly and smiled at Ricky as he opened it. He sent her up stairs to Whitney's room after Molly had poked her head around into the lounge and said hello to Tiffany and Morgan.

Molly knocked Whitney's door.

"Whit?"

Whitney jumped up and opened the door and grinned when she saw Molly standing there. "Hurry, get in," she said and pulled Molly inside and then shut and locked her door.

"Had to get you in before the kids decided to rush in here. Oh, the dress is great! You look brilliant," Whitney exclaimed. "Here," she thrust a spare robe at Molly, "so you don't get makeup on your clothes."

Whitney dragged a second chair over to the mirror for Molly to sit in and sat back down and worked on putting her hair up in hot rollers.

"I asked Peter to stop by here so we could walk to the party with him. If he's supposed to be your boyfriend then you should get there together."

Molly pulled the robe over her dress and tied it carefully. She set her make up bag on the dressing table and pulled out her hairbrush. She nodded about Peter.

"What time did you tell him to get here?" she asked curiously as she tamed the tangles that she found in her hair.

"Around 6:30," Whitney replied. "If he gets here early the kids will keep him entertained until we're done," she grinned and began to put on her make up. "I have extra rollers if you need them. They're all ready," she gestured at them.

Molly finished brushing her hair and accepted the rollers. She sorted her hair as she wanted it in the rollers and opened her make up bag. She had a pretty good idea about how she was going to do her makeup and got started with a smile about the comment about the kids.

Whitney put down her lipstick and looked in the mirror. "Done," she stated. Her hair fell in large curls and she'd pinned it up a bit on the sides so it flowed to her back. She carefully pulled a few long curls to frame her face and then stood up and took off her robe. She smoothed the dress and slipped on her shoes.

"Well? What d'you think?"

Molly gave Whitney a playful nudge and finished doing her mascara. She fixed her eyeliner and smiled at her reflection in the mirror then took the hot rollers out of her hair, smiling as the curls she had created bounced about her shoulders as they fell.

She turned and looked at Whitney and grinned.

"You look gorgeous, Whit. Really."

Molly grabbed her stuff and packed it back into her make up bag.

She put her make up bag and hairbrush into her bag she brought with her and stood up and smoothed her dress.

"Let's go!" she said excitedly and followed Whitney downstairs.

/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As Peter walked, he saw Lauren and her friend and her friend's boyfriend walking past towards the club. Abi and Jordan were close behind them. He nodded and finally stumped up the steps to the door. He knocked.

Ricky opened the door. "Hey, alright Pete?" he asked.

"Yeah, um, are Whitney and Molly ready yet?"

"Come inside, I'll check," Ricky trotted up the stairs and knocked on Whitney's door.

"Hey girls, Peter's here," he called.

"Almost done, just a few more minutes," Whitney called back and grinned at Molly. "Your boyfriend's here," she giggled.

Ricky went back downstairs. "Be a few more minutes."

Peter nodded and leaned against the wall to wait.

/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Whitney stood up and surveyed her friend.

"_We_ look gorgeous," she corrected. "We are going to knock them dead."

She smiled at Molly with a hint of triumph and unlocked her door to lead Molly downstairs.

"Alright?" Peter said as he saw the girls walking down the stairs. He smiled at them. "Looking good," he complimented. He had to admit, he wasn't minding at all pretending to be Molly's boyfriend. With her hair done and make up on, she was beautiful. Add in the dress, and yeah, guys were going to be well jealous of him.

He offered Molly his arm as Whitney opened the door.

"See ya later Ricky, bye!" Whitney called out and she headed down the steps.

Peter led Molly out close behind.

/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Steph sourly watched the young people come in and walk over to talk with Jack. They were obviously chaperones of some kind. She looked at the clock and began to drain her drink a bit faster. She sighed hugely when she'd finished it and pushed it across the bar. "One more, then I'm done," she told Sarah.

Sarah glanced at the clock and hurriedly fixed the drink. She placed it in front of Steph and then locked the gin back in the cabinet. Ronnie was taking no chances, all the booze was either locked up behind the bar or elsewhere. At least if any of the kids got drunk, it wouldn't be down to Ronnie having alcohol available.

/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie rushed through her paperwork and glanced at the clock. Ray would be here soon she hoped. She pulled her compact out and blotted her nose and touched up her lipstick. She sighed and stuck it back in her handbag. She read over the few last invoices, her finger beating out a nervous tattoo on the desk.

/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Keep an eye out for alcohol. I'd like to avoid a repeat of what happened last year with Lucy Beale if we can. Ronnie has had all the stuff here locked up so we only have to watch for the stuff being snuck in. Okay, I think that's everything. Jodie, Libby, why don't you go in to serve the food. Tamwar, Darren you two watch the door. Lyss, would you mind taking any coats with me, at least for a little while?"

He put his hand on the small of her back and guided her over to the small coat area.

Libby glanced unhappily at Jodie and went into the VIP room. Personally, she would rather serve with Tamwar; at least he knew what the food was. She wasn't sure Jodie had a clue. Jodie followed Libby in a few minutes later while Darren joined Tamwar at the door.

/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray practically ran home. He showered swiftly and changed into the suit that Rowan had suggested. He couldn't decide between the two ties though. He sighed and pocketed both. He'd ask Ronnie. He nodded at Darren and Tamwar as he strolled past them into the club. He grinned at Jack and Alyssa as he walked up to them.

"Ronnie around?" he asked as he scanned the club. Ronnie's staff milling around, a blonde woman at the bar and he could see two girls in the VIP area.

Alyssa followed Jack's instructions and picked up her coat from where she had left it and hung it up so it wouldn't crease.

She looked Ray up and down as he came in

"She's in her office Ray," she studied his appearance and smiled. "Going somewhere nice?"

Ray nodded. "Restaurant Rowan recommended," he smiled. An idea struck him and he pulled the ties out of his pocket. "Which one?" he asked her nervously

Alyssa looked over his suit once more. Ronnie was wearing black so he wouldn't have to coordinate or anything.

"The blue one," she said confidently.

Jack smiled and patted Ray on the back.

"You look good mate," he said. "Lyss, why don't you go get Ronnie. Ray, get your tie on and relax mate. I have to let the flood in," he grinned and had Darren and Tamwar open the doors and lock them in place.

Alyssa nodded and grinned at Ray as she turned on her heel and walked to Ronnie's office. She frowned slightly at Steph. Surely it wasn't a good idea to be getting pissed when a student party was about to start. She sighed and knocked Ronnie's door.

/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Steph turned on her stool as she finished off her third drink and gazed at the big man in a suit who had just come in. He would do nicely. She watched Jack move to open the doors and that girlfriend of his walk across the club. She put her shoulders back and slid from the barstool and walked over to him. She watched him fumble with his tie and smiled as she approached and reached out and covered his hands with her own.

"Here, love, let me help you with that," she said flirtatiously as she began to attempt to tie his tie for him. "What a lovely big lad you are," she breathed and ran her hands over his chest. "I could eat you with sauce, me," she added.

/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ronnie. Ray's here," she smiled and left the door open as she went back to the counter.

Ronnie looked up as Alyssa told her Ray had arrived. She drew a deep breath and stood and smoothed her dress before walking out of the office. She saw Ray, looking fantastic in his suit. She felt her knees go slightly weak and steadied herself. She also took in the overblown blond who was hanging on him. Her eyes narrowed and she growled low in her throat and strode angrily over.

Ray smiled gratefully at Steph as she helped with his tie. He was nervous. That was stupid. But he didn't want to let Ronnie down. His eyes widened at her as she came onto him. She was pissed. He started to push her away when someone did it for him.

Ronnie walked up behind Steph and stopped. Her hand snaked out and clamped on Steph's shoulder and spun her around. Steph tottered and caught her balance as she was spun to face a very beautiful, but very angry-looking blond woman.

Ray's eyes widened as he took in Ronnie. That dressed hugged her curves in all the right places. She looked drop dead gorgeous.

Steph glared at Ronnie. "What do you think you're doing?" she sputtered.

"I could ask you the same question," Ronnie snapped angrily. "Sling your hook, he's mine."

Ronnie turned back to Ray, the anger on her face quickly replaced by her delight in seeing him.

Steph made a noise and grabbed Ronnie's hair and yanked her head back.

Ray had gone to pull Ronnie into a kiss when her head was yanked back.

He glared at Steph for hurting the woman he loved but Ronnie beat him to the tongue lashing.

"He certainly didn't seem to be missing you when I was here," Steph snarled.

Ronnie's eyes went flat and she spun to face Steph.

"Listen to me," Ronnie hissed ominously and leveled a finger at Steph's face, as she briefly looked the woman up and down, "you mutton dressed as lamb. I suggest you back off or I will make you sorry, are we clear? Now, get out of my sight!" Ronnie shouted the last right in Steph's face. Ronnie turned to the bar and gestured Doug over. He ran over.

"Take this woman away from me and sober her up," Ronnie ordered her tone still dark.

Doug did as he was told and pulled Steph away and sat her at the end of the bar and poured her a cup of black coffee.

Ronnie tossed her hair, took a breath and smoothed her dress before turning back to Ray. "Now, where were we?" she asked calmly.

Ray beamed at her. She was incredibly sexy when she was furious

"You look stunning, Ron," he said and pulled her towards him and into his arms. He devoured her mouth and kissed the side of her neck. "You are sooooo sexy when you get possessive," he drawled in her ear.

Ronnie melted under Ray's kiss and locked her arms around his neck. She shivered and felt her knees nearly give way when he spoke into her ear. She rocked against him slightly and took a deep breath as she stroked the side of his face and smiled.

"Not in front of the children," she joked. "You better get me into a cab before I drag you off and lock you in the office," she paused and raised an eyebrow at him. "Because I _will_ eat you with sauce," she whispered.

She stepped back and took his hand. She gave a quick wave to her staff and patted Jack's arm as she led Ray out of the club.

/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\\

Jack felt bad for Steph as he watched Ronnie pull her off Ray and threaten her but he also had to fight to hold back the laughter. He kept one eye on the scene as he took coats as a few of the kids filed in. He smiled hugely as he recognized the kids from his old school and he walked out from behind the counter and gestured Alyssa over.

"Hey, how are you guys?" he greeted them enthusiastically.

Bolton grinned up at his former head master and took a sweeping look around the club. Haydock sat on her own with a cup of what looked like coffee. A burly bloke was locked in an embrace with a pretty blonde woman and the leggy redhead stood a little way away, smiling.

"Alright Mr. Rimmer. How's things?" he asked with a grin.

"Things are great Bolton, thank you. It's great to see you all again," he grinned at them all.

"What made you come here?" Paul wanted to know.

Jack chuckled. "Well, I had to go somewhere didn't I?" he replied.

He patted Karla's arm. "How are you? Doing well in school?"

"Yes, I am. It's nice to see you, sir," she said and gave him a smile.

"Danielle, Aleesha, still best friends I see, how are you?" he addressed them.

Aleesha smiled up at Jack and nodded.

"Good sir, yeah" she replied and Danielle nodded too.

"Oh, I want someone to meet you," he suddenly blurted out after Dani and Aleesha had answered and turned and held his hand out to Alyssa.

"Lyss, these are some students from my old school. This is Bolton, Paul, Karla, Danielle and Aleesha. Kids, this is my girlfriend, Alyssa," he introduced.

Paul's opinion of Mr. Rimmer increased tremendously knowing the stunning redhead in that dress was his girlfriend. So, not a teacher, but still.

Alyssa slipped her hand into his and took a step forward to meet his former students. She gave them one of her dazzling smiles.

"It's nice to meet you all," she said brightly.

Her attention shifted slightly as she spotted Abi and she waved at the young girl.

Bolton grinned at Paul. So she was Mr. Rimmer's girlfriend. Still, Whitney was coming soon.

Danielle looked Alyssa up and down shyly. Poor Miss Haydock. It was painfully obvious that the reason they had got here early was so she could hit on him. She didn't stand a chance with this woman around. She took Aleesha's hand and dragged her away after saying a hasty goodbye to Mr. Rimmer. She didn't want to waste the evening by talking to her former headmaster.

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\

Fatboy, Zsa Zsa and Leon stood in the park with a couple of cans. Zsa Zsa had filled a couple of perfume bottles with vodka which she had in her bag and had convinced Fatboy to hide an alcopop in his baggy trousers. They sat in the middle of the Park near to the club and drank and joked as they waited for the party to start.

Zsa Zsa stalked towards the door to the club. The cans had loosened her and her friends up a bit. The vodka in her bag would do the rest. She glared at Lucy Beale as she reached the club and pushed in front of her to get inside. Leon shrugged at Lucy and followed Zsa's lead. Fatboy brought up the rear and gave Lucy a cocky grin as he followed his friends.

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\

Libby and Jodie started serving up food as the kids filed in and grabbed plates. She would be glad when they were done and she could be farther away from Jodie. She sighed as Jodie gave a ridiculous answer to a question – clearly she had the mental capacity of a gnat.

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\

Steph sat and nursed her coffee. She was completely embarrassed. What was she thinking grabbing that woman like that? Steph knew she was lucky that the woman was distracted by that nice prime beef or she might have followed through on chucking her out of the club. She smelled the mouth-watering aroma of the food that was set up and drained her coffee and went to get some as she berated herself for drinking around the students.

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\

Lucy had finally pulled on a dressy jacket to wear and hid the bottle in it. She'd move it to her handbag when she decided to take off the jacket. She smiled as she walked to the club.

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\

Ray smiled at Ronnie and went with her up the stairs and out of her club. He ignored the kids as they filed into the club and slipped an arm around Ronnie's waist as he spotted Charlie navigating his was through the hordes of students.

Ray opened the door of the cab for Ronnie and let her inside. He handed Charlie the paper with the restaurant's name on it and settled himself in the back of the cab with his arm around Ronnie comfortably.

Ronnie crossed her legs and leaned against Ray in the cab.

"I suppose I can't blame the woman," Ronnie sighed finally. "You do look fantastic in a suit."

She eyed his tie critically.

"Drunken cow messed up your tie," she groused and shifted so she could fix it.

Ray grinned down at her as she fixed his tie and kissed her forehead, his arm shifted around to accommodate her as she moved.

"So, where are we going?" she wanted to know.

He smiled slyly down at her.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" he told her cryptically

He glanced out of the window and watched the buildings as they flew past. If it was winter these places would have lights on. But it was summer so they weren't.

"But it's romantic," she pressed and slid her hand across his thigh and squeezed.

"It's very romantic, Ronnie love," Charlie told her over his shoulder. Ronnie jumped and moved her hand in case Charlie could see.

"Thank you, Charlie," she said and tilted her head to look at Ray. She kept her body slightly facing him and slowly crossed her legs again. She noticed they were on the High Street and began to get an idea where they were going. Charlie was right. This place had become _the_ place to go for a romantic dinner. She smiled.

Ray opened the door of the cab for Ronnie to get out and handed a few notes over to Charlie

"Cheers, mate" he grinned at him and followed Ronnie out of the cab. He looked up at the building in front of him. He had to hand it to Rowan, certainly seemed the 'romantic' kind of place.

He took Ronnie's hand and led her inside. He looked at the maître de and smiled.

"We've got a reservation. The name's Carling" he said as he squeezed Ronnie's hand.

Ronnie squeezed Ray's hand back as she looked around the restaurant with interest. She'd heard about the place from people who'd been here but she'd never been herself. People really only came here on dates. The maître de picked up two menus and led them to a table.

Ray pulled the chair out gallantly for Ronnie and then sat down himself. He looked over the menu and looked up at the Maître de who was still hovering.

"Can we have a bottle of your house white please?" he asked.

The man nodded and walked away. Ray smiled at Ronnie over the top of his menu. She really did look breathtaking in that dress.

Ronnie smiled at Ray as he pulled her chair out for her. She glanced at the menu and looked at Ray as he ordered wine. She raised an eyebrow at him. She couldn't remember him ever drinking wine. She watched as he smiled at her over the menu. She knew that look in his eye and felt her heart beat faster as she blushed and looked down at her menu again.

"I think I'll have the salmon," she pondered aloud and glanced at Ray again.

Ray nodded at her choice and frowned again as he looked over the menu. Beef it said. He liked beef. Or lamb. He liked that too.

He looked up at the waiter as he came back with the wine.

"Ronnie. Are you ready to order?" he asked dropping his menu down slightly.

Ronnie looked up at Ray and nodded. She turned to the waiter.

"I'll have the salmon with the wild rice and vegetables please," she said. She put her elbow on the table and leaned her chin in her hand, knowing Ray would be able to see a bit more down the low, slit neckline of the dress and gazed at him with a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Errr, beef with the new potatoes and green beans for me" he said as he handed back the menu.

Ray turned his attention back to Ronnie and felt his blood run south as he registered the way she was sitting.

He made a slow deliberate point of doing what she clearly intended for him to do and grinned.

"You are such a tease, Ronnie Mitchell."

Ronnie smiled as he looked at her. She swallowed hard and took a drink of wine.

"I'm not a tease, Ray," she replied in a low, seductive tone. "A tease promises with no follow through," she raised and eyebrow at him, "and you know I always deliver."

She looked at him smugly and took another drink of wine. She wasn't done yet.

Ray smirked at her and nodded. This was true. He sipped the wine. He didn't normally drink it, he preferred beer or brandy. He like brandy. This wine was okay though. It was dry, he couldn't stand sweet wines.

"Why don't you order yourself a glass of beer? I'm pretty sure you don't like wine," she suggested.

Ray shook his head.

"It's not that bad," he shrugged. He replaced his glass and looked around the little place again. His gaze moved back to Ronnie.

"So, how much damage d'you reckon there's gonna be when that lot have finished at the club?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Well, Jack and the people he brings in as chaperones pretty much clean the place up," she answered. "There's been surprising little damage which is why we keep allowing the party in the first place," she added. She tilted her head at him.

"Different from parties up in Manchester then. Every year when the end of term parties start the whole of the Manchester police are on call and ready to go. Something always kicks off and somewhere gets trashed," he told her.

"Well, it's only this one in particular. I'm sure there are parties out there right now where things are kicking off. Jack's pretty good about keeping the one at the club under control. He's from Manchester, he taught at some fairly rough school there called Waterloo Road, did you know that? So, he can handle it," she asserted and took another drink of her wine.

Ray shrugged his agreement. Rimmer seemed fairly capable of handling whatever got thrown his way. Ray knew about Waterloo Road, that place was a nesting ground for under privileged kids with ASBOs. If Jack had managed that place then he could take anything thrown his way.

Ronnie leaned on her hand again and gazed at Ray across the table. She stretched her other arm across the table towards him and took his hand.

"This is really lovely, Ray," she said softly and squeezed his hand. "I'm really glad I met you. You really are just so amazing."

Ray squeezed her hand back and tried to keep his eyes trained on her face. He couldn't think of anything to say to that, in any other situation he would have showed her. Somehow he didn't think that was appropriate.

He lift her hand and planted a kiss on it.

"Me too, Ron. Me too."

Ronnie smiled as their food arrived. She took a small bite of her salmon. "Oh, that's really good," she paused.

"How's yours?" she asked in an overly-casual tone.

Ray tucked into his beef greedily as it was placed before him. "Fantastic," he answered as he swallowed his mouthful and grinned up at her. A shadow of curiosity danced across his mind, he knew that tone of voice. The last time she had used that had been when she was talking to Roxy in the cafe when she had been...Ray's grip on his fork tightened as her foot advanced up his leg. His eyes flashed at her warningly as he jerked his leg away and playfully nudged her leg with his foot.

Ronnie snorted a laugh and took another bite as he nudged her leg. That was one warning glance. She waited a moment and then slid her bare foot over his shoe and up under the cuff of his trouser leg and onto his shin. She lifted her eyes up from her plate to peer at him from under her lashes and waited.

Ray raised his eyes to hers again and put his knife and fork down. He leaned in to get his head closer to hers.

"Ronnie, how do you honestly expect me to be able to eat when you are making it practically impossible to concentrate on what I'm supposed to be doing?"

Ronnie bit her lip and took her foot off his shin.

"Really? I could understand that this," she broke off and ran her foot along his inner thigh to between his legs, "might be a distraction but just your shin, surely not," she scoffed and flashed a wicked smile.

She'd received warning number 2.

Ray gritted his teeth at her foots movements up his inner thigh. His eyes flashed once more and he returned his attention to his food. God help him if she did one more thing with that foot of hers.

Ronnie smirked. She was getting to him, she knew it.

She calmly ate her dinner, making the occasional comment here and there about her day. She tracked his progress on his dinner and when he was over half-finished; she put her foot squarely between his legs and massaged him gently with it. A smile tugged up the corner of her mouth as she met his gaze. She folded her arms flat on the table in front of her and leaned over.

A single touch from her. That's all it took. One touch and his blood rushed southwards. He nearly dropped his fork in shock.

He thought she had stopped all that, at least until they got home.

"Ronnie..." he growled as a warning, the hand that had held his knife flew under the table and took hold of her foot. His other had joined and he gently tickled the bottom of her foot.

Ronnie jumped, startled, when he tickled her foot and giggled and pulled her foot away.

She gave him a look of wide-eyed innocence. "Sorry, it was an accident, my foot slipped."

Warning number 3.

"I think I'll have some of that cheesecake," she mused and glanced around for the waiter, deliberately avoiding Ray's gaze.

Foot slipped! Not unless...no. There was no way that her foot could 'slip' and end up in his lap.

He narrowed his eyes at her and got the waiter's attention. He nodded at Ronnie and gestured for her to order whatever she wanted.

"I'll have the cheesecake, please," Ronnie requested. The waiter nodded and came back with a slice of cheesecake. Ronnie thanked him and looked at it. Ronnie scooped some of the creamy cheesecake onto her finger and then caught Ray's gaze and held it while she licked her finger clean.

"This is really good, you should try some," she flirted and calmly picked up the chilled dessert fork and daintily cut a bite and ate it.

Ray held in a groan as he watched her. This wasn't fair.

He shook his head.

"Not a big fan of cheesecake or sweet foods," he told her as he leant back in his chair and watched her eat. This was definitely unfair.

Ronnie raised an eyebrow at him. Not a fan of sweet foods, since when? He'd certainly gone after those brownies Rowan had baked quickly enough.

"So, the brownies Rowan gave us, was that just some random moment of madness?" she asked him playfully.

She'd seen that look when she'd licked the cheesecake off her finger. No warning this time, she wondered why. She clearly wasn't trying hard enough. She put her fork down by her mostly finished cheesecake and wiped her hands on her napkin. She stood up and smoothed her dress.

"Be right back," she told him as she stepped over to him. She leaned over and looked in his eyes and then moved her mouth to his ear and began to whisper. She stood up and strode away towards the ladies' room. That should do it, she reckoned.

Ray held in a groan as he watched her go. This torture was going to have to end. Soon.

He looked at her nearly finished dessert and waved a waiter over and asked for the bill. He tapped his fingers impatiently on the table as he tried in vain to avert his mind from the images that had been conjured with Ronnie's words. She was enjoying this. He knew she was.

Ronnie walked back to the table and saw him paying the bill. She bit her lip. As much as she loved Cuddly Toy Ray, she liked his other side too. She loved pushing him and hearing him growl and threaten to punish her, he never did though. She stepped next to the table as the waiter walked away and picked up her bag.

"I'm ready," she said, making her voice low and seductive. She blinked at him and turned to walk towards the door.

/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Jack smiled and waved at his former student as they wandered off.

"Good kids, they didn't start out so great, but they're a credit to the school," he murmured proudly. He noticed jackets were piling up and rushed back over to the counter, pulling Alyssa along with him.

/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Abi waved at Alyssa and walked over.

"Hey, Mr. Rimmer, hiya Alyssa," she greeted. She handed over her coat and saw Darren near the door. She gazed at him for a few moments and sighed. He was so responsible. She turned back to Alyssa.

"You should know that I saw Leon and Zsa drinking in the park before coming over here, Fatboy may have been too, I can't be sure," she whispered and walked off to get some food.

/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Paul watched the girls come streaming in; looking around for the girl he'd seen the other day, Lauren. He finally spotted her and nudged Bolton.

"That's the girl. She said she'd dance with me tonight. Hope it will be all night," he said with a grin.

Lauren saw Paul and gave him a small smile before turning deliberately away and handing in her coat. She walked with Mari and Hugh to get something to eat, glancing once more at Paul as she walked by.

"See, she keeps checking me out. I'm well in there, mate," he bragged.

/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Lucy rolled her eyes at Zsa, less than impressed. She winked at Fatboy as she followed him into the club. She managed to face the wall just long enough to move the bottle from her jacket to her bag. She quickly shrugged off the jacket she was wearing to reveal the very skimpy dress she wore. She smiled at Jack, sniffed dismissively at Alyssa and sauntered over towards the VIP room where the food was.

/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Darren grinned at Tamwar as the flood of students finally tapered off. Jack told them they could leave the doors and they did so hurriedly. Darren went to the VIP room and pulled Jodie out. Libby was furious! She was not going to serve all the kids by herself! She caught sight of Tamwar and waved him over.

"You have to help me; Darren's just run off with that Jodie. I'll kill him," she ranted. Tamwar shrugged. This way he'd get to look at all the girls as they passed by. He didn't mind. He hurriedly began serving up the food.

/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Bolton rolled his eyes and scanned the crowd again. He still hadn't seen Whitney. He looked over at Lauren and agreed, it seemed most of these girls in Walford were fit. It was so depressing. But he would make the most of it.

"What are you waiting for, you Muppet. Go make your move!" he said rolling his eyes.

"I will in a minute, when there's more dancing going on. I'm gonna get some food," he decided and headed in the direction of the food.

/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Zsa Zsa grabbed Leon's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. She sneaked him a perfume bottle that held vodka inside and watched him as he drained it.

Fatboy stood against the wall casually and watched Leon knocked back the contents of the perfume bottle.

He stood back and watched the girls that danced by, surveying the talent and choosing his target.

/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Alyssa laughed as she was tugged along by him. She smiled at the kids as they handed over their coats and set about hanging them up neatly as Jack handed them to her.

Alyssa smiled at Abi and nodded at her tip off. She had no idea who the people she mentioned were but no doubt Jack did.

The flow of teens began to lessen and Alyssa took the opportunity to wrap her arms around his waist and kiss the side of his neck. She watched the kids silently as they went about dancing and chatting and eating. She smiled.

Jack leaned over and nuzzled Alyssa's her ear after she kissed him. "What was Abi saying to you earlier?"

Alyssa tilted her head to look up at him.

"Oh, some kids were drinking before they came in. Leon, Zsa...Zsa? and I think she said Fatboy."

"I should have guessed," Jack sighed. He looked around and spotted Leon and Zsa Zsa on the dance floor. He pointed them out to Alyssa. "Those two, we'll have to keep an eye on them." His eye fell on Lucy Beale. "And Lucy as well," he added. He slung and arm around Alyssa's waist.

Alyssa spotted them.

"Girl with the blue hair dancing with the cute guy, got it!" Her eye fell on Lucy too. She had seen her around before. Ian Beale's daughter. If her reputation was anything to go by then she was nowhere near as nice as her brother.

"Want something to eat? You'll need your strength up I promise you," he told her with a grin.

She smiled up at him and nodded.

"I skipped lunch today so I'm starving!" she told him as she walked with him to the VIP room. Her eyes took in the teenagers milling around and she smiled as she picked up a plate.

Jack patiently waited for their turn at the food. It looked like quite a spread. He kept an arm around Alyssa's waist as they moved. He noted that Libby looked upset and had an idea that her price for tonight had likely just gone up. He sighed.

/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Lucy walked over to Fatboy and leaned against the wall next to him.

"Hey Fats, how are you," she asked, making conversation.

Lucy saw her brother walk in with some strange girl and frown.

"What's he playing at? Who's she?" she muttered as she tracked the pair of them with her eyes as they crossed the room.

Lucy arced away from the wall and headed towards the food. She folded her arms and watched Peter with the strange girl. Now that she could see the girl close up, she thought it was that girl that was working in the café now. The one who's mum was a cop. She smirked. Peter better be careful! She picked up a plate and tapped it thoughtfully with her finger.

/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Molly smiled at Peter and raised an eyebrow as he took her arm. He _was_ going to do this then. She sighed inwardly and smiled. If he was going through with this then she would too.

Molly's excitement grew as they drew nearer to the club and she beamed at Whitney as they went inside.

Whitney smiled back hugely at Molly as they went inside. She waved at Mr. Rimmer and smoothed her dress quickly as she walked along.

"The food's over there, I'm starved," she remarked and headed in the direction of the VIP room. She was so nervous; she kept her eyes straight ahead and didn't even see Bolton as she passed him.

"Food?" Peter asked Molly. "I know I'm hungry," he added and began to slowly follow in the direction Whitney went.

Peter handed Molly a plate and waited. He glanced at her again out of the corner of his eye. She did look amazing. He found he was looking forward to dancing with her.

Molly caught Peter looking at her out of the corner of her eye and felt herself blush as curry was loaded onto her plate. He looked quite nice in that shirt. Better than he did in an apron at any rate. She smiled to herself and looked over to see Whitney talking to Bolton. She smiled at the expression on his face.

/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Lauren talked idly with Mari and Hugh as she picked at her food. She noticed that boy Paul kept looking at her. She didn't mind. He was kinda cute. Her eyes widened as Peter walked in with some strange girl on his arm. Mari put a hand on Lauren's arm.

"You okay, pet?" she asked her friend, her tone heavy with concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she sighed and tossed her paper plate in the recycle bin and walked off. She gave Peter a look and then grabbed Paul's hand as she passed and led him onto the dance floor.

Paul smiled as Lauren danced with him. He was a much better dancer after Bolton had taught him some moves. Lauren smiled back. Paul seemed all right. He was a passable dance partner if nothing else. She smiled as Mari and Hugh came and started dancing next to them.

/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Whitney toyed with her plate and looked back to see if Peter and Molly were coming and spotted Bolton. She smiled. "Hiya, good to see you," she said, trying not to sound too enthusiastic.

Bolton looked her up and down slowly.

"Yeah you too!" he started loading food onto his plate but couldn't help checking her out every so often. He had thought she was fit before, but now. Wearing that. Wow!

Whitney blushed as Bolton looked her up and down. She quickly turned around and stuck her plate out to Libby. She pointed at what she wanted without looking and walked nervously away, wondering if Bolton was still watching her and terrified to look and find out.

/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Libby looked and saw the line of kids was nearly done. "All I can say, is we better be getting paid some good money for this," she said quietly to Tamwar who nodded absently. He was busy watching Aleesha and Danielle.

/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Zsa Zsa looked around casually and made sure no teachers or chaperones were about as she pulled her perfume bottle out and drained the contents herself. The alcohol had hit Leon; she could see it as his coordination went lax. She smiled and kissed him as she danced.

/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

"Well, hello, brother dearest," Lucy drawled as she followed Peter and Molly after getting her food. Peter turned and looked at her.

"I guess Dad didn't see you before you left for the party," Peter comment, a hint of disgust in his tone.

"No, he was busy with something, I wasn't paying attention. I had better things to do. So, who's this then?" she asked him and took a bite of her food.

"This is Molly," he replied shortly.

"Molly, you work at the café, don't you?" Lucy nodded to herself and then looked back at Peter. "So, I guess Rowan said no then when you asked her to come?"

Peter rolled his eyes and moved to steer Molly away.

"Do one, Lucy," he told her, his voice full of annoyance as he moved away, pulling Molly back out of the VIP room. He led her over to one of the tables and sat down. Lucy followed, a smile tugging the corner of her mouth.

"So, go on, Peter, tell me what happened. You can confide in your sister. Did she break your heart? Awww, poor Petey-Wetey. Or did you not even ask her?"

Peter glared at Lucy and stood up. "Shut up, Lucy."

"Oh, come on, Peter, you can tell me. I want to help. You never know, she might have said yes," Lucy drawled sarcastically.

Lauren stopped dancing with Paul and came walking over.

"What's going on, Lucy?"

"Well, poor, poor Peter here fancies Rowan something rotten. I think he chickened out of asking her to be his date tonight so he wouldn't have to bring her," she pointed at Molly. "But he won't tell me if he did or if he got turned down." she explained as she put on a sad face. Peter folded his arms in exasperation. He picked up his plate and looked at Molly and mouthed 'come on' and started to move to another table.

Lucy pushed him back. "Where do you think you're going? You're going nowhere until you tell me what happened. Come on, Peter, spill," she grinned maliciously at him.

"Lucy, I said leave me alone."

Whitney saw what was going on and walked over, she noticed a lot of other people doing the same. But she was going to support her friend; the others just wanted to gawp.

Bolton saw a crowd gather and watched Whitney fight her way through. Something was about to kick off then. He left his food and pushed through until he could see. Molly and her boyfriend were being teased by a blonde girl in a ridiculous dress. He eyed her and dismissed her as a complete and utter slapper.

Molly looked up at Lucy. GOD! This girl was such a bitch. How evil and twisted did you have to be to full on embarrass your own brother in front of everyone? Her temper flared dangerously with every malicious word that came out of Lucy Beale's spiteful mouth.

She couldn't take it. Peter was just there doing absolutely nothing to stop this. All he had to do was stand up to the girl. Her temper overflowed and Molly calmly stood and faced Lucy Beale, her expression one of disgust.

"Well at least he got a date Lucy. Not like you. You're so desperate. Look at you, flaunting yourself like a whore because your self-esteem is _sooo_ low that you know feel that revealing your body will get you what you want. How's that working out for you so far, hey?" she retaliated leaving her food on the table and moving to face the bitch that Peter had the misfortune to call a sister.

Lucy looked at Molly as if she'd been slapped and glared at the girl.

"I'm not desperate, I'm not interested in little boys," she gestured around her. "My boyfriend is a man, and besides, you're just jealous you can't wear a dress like this," she sneered.

Lauren walked up and stood next to Lucy.

"What the hell are you playing at Lucy?" she demanded to know.

"I'm trying to find out what your old boyfriend is doing with this," Lucy broke off unable to think of a word and gestured at Molly.

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me Lucy; I really can't be bothered with Peter anymore. I thought you knew that. And you," she turned and leveled a finger at Molly. "Leave my friend alone, this is between her and Peter, so don't go sticking your oar in."

"Oi, shut up Lauren. Lucy's got no right talking to her brother like that, so you go on and do one," Whitney broke in and pushed Lauren.

Lauren was caught off-balance and backpedalled into Paul. She reached out to grab him and stop herself but accidentally shoved him instead. Paul was not so lucky. He spun around and took a few unintended running steps and slammed into Mari and her boyfriend, knocking their plates out of their hands as they all three fell to the floor.

Tamwar jumped out from behind the food table and in front of Danielle and Aleesha, picking up a tray as he went and blocked the food from getting all over them.

Molly shot Whitney a look of admiration and thanks as she pushed Lauren.

"Now, look what you've done," Lucy shrieked and advanced on Molly. Peter stepped in front of her and pushed Lucy back.

"You started it Lucy, now why don't you just leave," he snapped. "Go find that creep you call your boyfriend and get out of here."

He turned and put his hands on Molly's arms and guided her away. Lucy was just really unbelievable sometimes.

Molly glared at Lucy darkly and her fists clenched at her sides as she fought with her sudden desire to slap Lucy around the face and wipe away the self satisfied expression.

Lucy watched her brother walk away and then turned and shoved people out of her way to get out of the club.

Molly's attention snapped back to Lucy as she heard the shriek and she bristled, ready to take whatever Lucy dished out and send it back ten times worse. She tensed at Peter's hands on her arms and let him guide her away. She looked back over her shoulder and saw Lucy storm out.

"Peter, I know she's your sister and everything but she's a right bitch," she exclaimed as she unclenched her fists and flexed her fingers.

Peter sighed. "I know, I did warn you remember?" He faced her and grinned at her. "That was really something though, I'm gonna be real careful not to ever get you mad at me."

He leaned over and gave her a swift kiss on the lips and then cleared his throat and turned away. "We forgot our food," he said and went to get their plates. He could not believe he'd done that!

Molly watched him go. She had not expected that at all. What the hell had just happened? She touched a finger to her lips and smiled shyly. That had surprised her.

Molly spotted Whitney looking at her and widened her eyes before looking back up at Peter as he came back with their food.

"What was that?" she demanded.

/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\\

Lauren hurried over and helped Paul up.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know that Whitney would push me," she told him.

"S'alright, I've had worse in football practice," he looked over at Mari and Hugh. "Sorry there, yeah? You okay?"

The couple looked at each other. Apart from some minor bruises they'd be fine. They nodded. Hugh got up, bent down and scooped Mari's slight frame from the floor and stood her up.

"My dress better not be ruined," Mari complained.

Hugh turned her around and brushed at the back of her dress while she inspected the front.

He folded her in his arms. "You still look fantastic," he assured her.

Her eyes spotted the cakes and her expression brightened. "I guess that means it's time for chocolate!" she cried and grabbed up a promising looking slice of chocolate cake. Hugh chuckled and grabbed one too.

Whitney looked around and made sure Molly and Peter were okay. Lauren didn't seem interested in getting her back for the push. She touched her hair and smoothed her dress and sighed. If Lucy Beale could be counted on for one thing, it was to spoil a good party. She sat down and picked at the food on her plate. She wasn't very hungry anymore. She glanced over just in time to see Peter kiss Molly and she bit back a smile.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\

Steph saw the girl with the blue hair drinking from the small bottle when she thought no one was looking. She narrowed her eyes. She caught Doug's eye and nodded him over and told him.

"I'll go find Mr. Rimmer; he'll help you get them out of here. That boy she's with looks like a trouble maker."

Steph pushed her third cup of coffee away and went to find Jack. She saw him in the VIP room with his girlfriend, they were eating and talking.

She squared her shoulders and walked over.

"Jack, you should know that girl with the blue hair and the boy she's with are drinking from little bottles, perfume bottles I should think. She's likely got more hidden in her bag. I thought you should know," she told him.

"Thanks, Steph; I'll go take care of it."

"I asked that bartender Doug to help you."

Jack nodded and put down his plate. He and Doug walked over and Jack asked Zsa Zsa to open her bag.

Zsa Zsa looked up at Mr. Rimmer and let go of Leon. She stared at him defiantly.

"Why?" she asked glaring at him.

Leon suddenly looked bashful and took a tiny step backwards in a vain attempt to remove himself from the situation.

"Because Zsa Zsa, we know you've got perfume bottles full of liquor in your bag. Now, you either turn it over or leave now. We're not having a repeat of last year," Jack told her and turned to look at the commotion in time to see Lauren and then Paul get knocked around. He looked back at Leon and Zsa Zsa. "Don't make me call the police."

Zsa Zsa scowled at him.

"You've got no right to go through my stuff!" she snapped and grabbed Leon's hand.

"I don't even want to be at your stupid party," she said coolly and leant her face closer to his "It's rubbish!"

Zsa Zsa pulled her face away and gave Jack an icy glare.

"Come on Leon. Auntie Shirley's out tonight and there's booze at her flat. Heather won't notice!" she muttered as she pulled Leon after her.

Jack and Doug stood and watched the two leave the party. "Keep an eye out if they try to come back."

Doug nodded and went back behind the bar.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\

Steph eyed Alyssa as she stood there.

"So, rather an interesting life you three have, I'd say, with your little ménage a trois," she commented quietly, tilting her head as she spoke. She folded her arms and gazed at Alyssa steadily, her eyebrows lifted expectantly.

Alyssa watched Jack as he walked away. His arse looked amazing in those trousers she thought as she swallowed her mouthful.

Alyssa smiled up at Steph and confusion clouded her face at the statement. What was this woman on about? Ménage a trois? French. Alyssa translated as carefully as she could and found herself even more confused.

"Sorry, what exactly are you talking about?" she asked, twisting in her chair to face Steph.

Steph sat down.

"Well, you and that little American girl and Jack, all nice and cozy. So going to have a baby then, the three of you? How nice," Steph remarked in an overly sweet tone. Steph leaned closer. "But tell me, is it all three of you at once or do you and she take turns?"

Alyssa laughed as she caught on. Where had all this come from? She had clearly got the wrong end of the stick.

"Listen Steph, I don't know what kind of weird little fantasy you've got going on in your head but me, Rowan and Jack aren't in a threesome. Rowan's my sister, so technically sleeping with me would be considered incest in our eyes. And why would she sleep with Jack when she's completely head over heels in love with her own boyfriend," she told her.

"Why on earth did you think we were, what did you call it? A ménage a trois?" she questioned incredulously.

Steph blushed but carried on.

"Well, I heard her on the phone with him didn't I? Calling him her 'dearest one' and saying some plans sounded sooo romantic and telling him he was the best boyfriend ever. And then when she was here earlier and he hugged and kissed her! And then I see you hugging and kissing her and she's so happy you're going to be able to have a baby! Then I meet you, he says you're his girlfriend, what was I supposed to think? It's not like he's never juggled two women before," Steph told her.

"Jack planned a romantic meal for me and him in his office Wednesday night and asked Rowan to make the food. She's a terrific cook. They get on and joke around together. And Rowan's personal life is none of your business, you have no idea what she's been through," she told Steph her eyes flashing.

Alyssa smiled at the fact that Steph thought Jack would cheat on her. If he did decided to sleep with someone else, she could think of people a lot more willing than Rowan. No way!

/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\\/\/\

Libby went around the table and patted Tamwar on the shoulder.

"Nice one, Tam," she told him with a sidelong glance at the girls whose outfits he'd saved.

/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\\/\/\

Danielle smiled at Tamwar and then grabbed Aleesha's hand. She was glad no curry had got on her dress. Curry stains were impossible to get out.

Aleesha nodded at the boy who had prevented curry from splattering them and rushed back to the dance floor with Danielle.

/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\\/\/\

Bolton watched the scene with amusement and fixed his gaze on Whitney as the crowd disbursed. He followed and sat down next to her.

"You push real hard. Remind me never to get on your bad side," he joked with a grin.

/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\\/\/\

Tamwar looked at Libby and then back in the direction of the girls.

"Yeah, you're welcome," he called after them and flopped his arms in defeat. He put the tray back on the table and went to get some towels to clean up the mess.


	53. Chapter 53

**We do not own Eastenders, Ashes to Ashes, Waterloo Road or Doctors**

**Chapter 53**

Peter stopped and gaped at Molly. He hurriedly put the plates down.

"I'm sorry, I just..." he began helplessly and sighed. "Please, don't hit me," he mock-begged and tried to look pathetic.

Molly rolled her eyes at him.

"I just meant if you're going to kiss me you might as well do it properly. That was pathetic!"

Peter couldn't stop his jaw from dropping. He looked at Molly for a moment and then shrugged. 'In for a penny, in for a pound.' He took Molly by the shoulders and kissed her properly.

Molly brought her hands up to rest on his chest. Peter Beale was a good kisser when he went for it. She broke the kiss and raised an eyebrow.

"That was a big improvement," she grinned at him, then reached for her plate.

Peter took a deep breath and stared at Molly as she got her plate. That had been some kiss! He went to the bar and got them a couple of the fake cocktails they were serving. He held them up in front of her.

"Strawberry, or coconut?" he asked.

Molly looked up at the drinks he held in front of her and looked from the pinky red liquid to the misty white.

"Coconut," she decided and took the cocktail as he handed it to her.

Molly sipped the sweet, coconutty drink and smiled. She watched Peter out of the corner of her eye.

"Do you want to dance?" Peter asked.

Molly smiled at him and nodded. "Sure," she said with a small shrug.

Molly took his hand and led him out onto the dance floor, a smile playing around her mouth.

Peter had to admit he felt slightly awkward dancing with Molly. He looked around and saw the way Mr. Rimmer was dancing with his girlfriend and tried dancing the same way with Molly.

Molly was pleasantly surprised when Peter suddenly changed the way he was dancing with her. She accepted it easily and smiled at him.

Peter let Molly go when the song finished and walked back to drink some of his strawberry drink. He looked at Molly.

"Do you want some cake or something?"

Molly shook her head. As nice as Rowan's cakes were, she had filled herself up on curry. She smiled at him and sipped some more of her coconut drink.

She scanned the dance floor and spotted Whitney and Bolton.

She laughed at the sight of them. Bolton's moves weren't...well, normal.

"He dances kind of strange doesn't he?" Peter observed as he followed Molly's gaze. "Do you think he's doing it on purpose?"

Molly shrugged.

"I'm not sure. He might be takin' the piss or maybe that's just how they dance up in Manchester," she said with another shrug.

Peter nodded and glanced at his watch.

"Mr. Rimmer is going to be kicking everybody out soon. Can I walk you home or something?"

Molly looked up at him and smiled.

"It's a hell of a long walk to my house," she laughed. "Takes like 2 minutes in the car but about 45 min if you try to walk."

She finished her cocktail and pulled out her phone.

"I'll text mum. She and Gene can pick me up from here," she told him.

'Party nearly ova. Txt wen dun x.' she sent to Alex smiled at Peter.

Peter smiled back at her, slightly disappointed. He thought it might be nice to have to walk her somewhere. He tapped his fingers on his knees and leaned back in the chair. He heard the DJ call last song and the start of a slow song.

He looked at Molly and stood up and held out his hand to her.

Molly smiled and took his offered hand and stood, using her other hand to smooth out her dress. She walked with him to the dance floor and smiled shyly as she slipped her arms loosely around his neck.

Peter remembered the way Mr. Rimmer had danced and pulled Molly close.

Molly was forced to tighten her grip slightly around Peter's neck as he manoeuvred her so she was right up close. She looked up into his eyes and realised just how closely they were standing. She felt butterflies and smiled at him.

Peter looked at Molly and smiled back. He wished she'd wanted to walk somewhere; he didn't want the evening to end. He took a deep breath and kissed her.

Molly kissed him back and tightened her hold on him a little bit. She knew there was only a few people left but she didn't want to go home.

She would see him tomorrow at work but it wouldn't be the same. The atmosphere would be completely different.

Reluctantly she broke the kiss.

"I need to text my mum," she murmured.

"I...I want to see you again," he said in a rush. "Not like at work, but on a date. I really like you, Molly. You're smart and funny and you told Lucy off brilliantly and you're pretty. Um, so...what d'you think?"

Molly smiled up at him and nodded.

"I'd like that Peter. I'd like that a lot," she smiled at him brightly and kissed his cheek.

Molly pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Alex.

'dun'

"Maybe we could go see a film after work tomorrow?" he suggested and put an arm around her shoulders.

/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\\/\/\

Whitney looked up as Bolton sat down. She huffed a laugh at his comment.

"Yeah, well, she made me mad. I can push Lauren, she doesn't live around here anymore. She only visits sometimes. Lucy, I have to put up with her everyday," she grinned at him.

Bolton raised his eyebrows.

"I'm surprised you don't knock the living daylights out of her every day. She's a right cow and it has to be said, a bit of a slapper."

Whitney got up and looked at Bolton and went to get a slice of cake.

Bolton watched her go and clenched his jaw. He was being such a muppet.

Bolton stood and followed Whitney. He grabbed her forearm and pulled her towards him. His planted a chaste kiss on her mouth.

"Get me a slice too yeah!" he said as he let her go.

Whitney stumbled slightly and blinked. He'd just kissed her! She nodded and turned and got two slices of cake and brought them back. She toyed with it, still half stunned.

Bolton grinned at the cake and took a hungry bite into it. He watched Whitney surreptitiously as he ploughed through the slice and then looked back at her and the slice that was still on her plate.

"You not hungry or summin?"

Bolton shook his head. Bolton leaned forward and moved closer to her.

"If you eat that slowly I'm never going to get a chance to dance with you," he murmured to her with a cocky grin.

Whitney looked at Bolton and grinned. She put down her fork and stood up. "I'm done," she said brightly.

Bolton grinned and took her hand.

"What are we waiting for then!" He exclaimed and dragged her onto the dance floor.

Whitney laughed and nearly tripped over her own feet in her heels as Bolton dragged her to the dance floor. She caught her balance and looked at him as she shook her head.

Bolton rolled his eyes at her and started doing dance moves out of time with the music and not entirely appropriate for the type of song that was being played.

Whitney laughed merrily at the way Bolton was dancing but went along with it.

Whitney kept imitating Bolton's dance moves, she wasn't sure if he was dancing like that on purpose or if it was really how he danced, but she was having a great deal of fun.

Bolton grinned as Whitney tried to copy him. This was a dance that the kids at Waterloo Road had made up ages ago. Around the time when Mr. Budgen showed them how well he could break dance. The moves weren't hard to do and he was delighted that Whitney seemed to have picked it up so easily.

Whitney slipped off her shoes so she could dance better without worrying about falling over and smiled at Bolton. The DJ had finally put on a different record and now Bolton's moves looked intentional rather than out of place.

Bolton frowned at the DJ. Last song? That meant he would have to go back up to Manchester. He sighed and made the most of it.

Whitney hid her disappointment that the party was over. Of course the day had dragged and now the party should end in the blink of an eye. She stepped back into her shoes and smiled at Bolton.

Bolton grinned as she grew before his eyes. The wonder that was female footwear. He took her hand and pulled her gently towards him. He looked down at her face and grinned as he gave her a soft kiss.

Whitney was startled when Bolton kissed her. She hadn't decided if she was going to let him or not but he'd moved too quickly. She paused a beat and then decided she didn't care and flung her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Bolton grinned as he felt her clinging to him. He broke the kiss and raised his eyebrows at her, he had been a little unsure of how she was going to respond to that but was glad that he had taken the risk. She was an amazing kisser. He treated her to one of his cocky grins as his arms encircled her waist.

Whitney caught her breath after he broke off the kiss and smiled at him. She was glad she'd decided to kiss him back. She knew he had to go back to Manchester but she decided not to let it bother her and kissed him anyway.

Bolton sighed as the music faded out and stopped all together. That was it. He sighed and let go of Whitney. He gave her one last gentle kiss and took a shuffling step backward.

"If I'm ever down here again, I'll give you a bell yeah?"

Whitney shuffled her feet and tilted her head and looked up at Bolton.

"You better, and if I ever go to Manchester I'll do the same yeah?" She smiled.

Bolton kissed her once more and nodded.

"Definitely," he smiled.

His gaze shifted to his former headmaster and he grinned mischievously. He took Whitney's hand and led her outside.

"D'you want me to walk you home?" he asked as he looked at her as they got outside.

"Yeah, alright then," Whitney shrugged and waved at Molly and Peter as she walked slowly in the direction of her home. She fidgeted with her rings as she walked and tried to think of things to say but her mind was blank.

Bolton took her hand as he walked next to her and looked at the houses.

"So, which is yours?" he asked.

"That one there," she pointed as they got closer. She stood by the steps and looked at him.

"We can sit here for a minute if you want."

Bolton shook his head looked up at her home and then back at her.

"I'd rather do this," he said and pulled her towards him and into another kiss.

Whitney put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She barely heard the creak of the door as it opened.

"MUM! Whitney's kissing a BOY!" she suddenly heard Tiffany shriek. She jumped away from Bolton and speared Tiffany with a glare.

"Tiff! Leave me alone!" she cried.

"I told Mum, MUUUUMMM!" Tiffany turned to run down the hall and ran into Bianca who caught her.

"Tiffany, leave Whitney alone," Bianca scolded and smiled at Whitney and Bolton.

"Alright?" she asked him and looked at Whitney. "He looks nice, who is he then?"

"This is Bolton, he's from Manchester, from Mr. Rimmer's old school," Whitney replied, trying to fight off her embarrassment.

Bolton watched the little Ginger girl disappear back inside and saw an older lady come to the door. Whitney's mum?

Bolton gulped. Parents tended not to like him. He followed the manners his mom had drilled into him and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

Bianca raised an eyebrow and put Tiffany down to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you," she said. Tiffany pushed in front of Bianca and pointed her finger at Bolton.

"You better watch yourself with my sister, no funny stuff," she warned.

Whitney groaned and rolled her eyes as Bianca stifled a laugh.

Bolton grinned at Tiffany and nodded soberly at her.

"I promise!" he said and smiled at the little Ginger girl.

Tiffany frowned slightly but nodded in satisfaction and folded her arms, watching him.

He turned back to Whitney and kissed her once more.

"I'd better go. Last thing I need is Haydock on my case."

Whitney kissed him back and nodded. She hated Tiffany at that moment for interrupting. Whitney loved her sister but she could be soo annoying sometimes! She sighed and watched him walk back towards the club.

/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\

Steph threw her hands up defensively. "All right, I'm just saying!" she cried. "You wanted to know how I got the impression I got and I told you. Not my fault if you don't like it," she huffed.

She stood and straightened her clothes as walked off. That girlfriend of Jack's was a right cow!

Jack avoided Steph's gaze as he went back over and sat down with Alyssa. "What's got her so out of sorts?" he wanted to know.

Alyssa raised her eyebrows at Steph's reaction. Somebody had issues! Alyssa smiled at Jack as he sat down and let out a chuckle as she picked up a forkful of curry.

"Ask me again when I think I can actually say it out loud," she giggled and put the food into her mouth to try and suppress the laughter.

Jack looked at Alyssa curiously and picked up his plate.

"I hope you can tell me soon," he urged.

Alyssa smiled and swallowed. She nodded and rubbed a hand across her face as she tried to hold back the flood of giggle.

"Turns out that Steph heard Rowan talking to you on the phone yesterday and somehow got it into her head that you were dating Ro. She imagine her surprise and confusion when I show up today. She thinks we're in a _ménage a trois_!" she said imitating Steph's fake French accent.

Jack threw his head back and howled with laughter, nearly knocking his plate off the table as he did so.

"Oh that is just...that is priceless that is," Jack said once he got his laughter under control. "A threesome, that's just, ohhh," he chuckled and shook his head.

Alyssa let out her giggles and grinned at him as they died down. She leaned a little closer to him and lowered her voice.

"She also wanted to know whether Rowan and I took it in turns or if it _was_ all three of us at once," she told him, her eyes fixed on his face.

Alyssa smiled as her laughter subsided. She loved seeing him laugh like that. His face completely changed and brightened. She loved it. Alyssa took his hand and rose to her feet with a smile up at him. "I should think so," she replied as she walked with him to the dance floor.

Jack put his forehead to Alyssa's and held her close as they danced. He gazed at her big green eyes and smiled. He loved her eyes and the smell of her hair and that she always seemed to be able to make him laugh. He even loved that she ate the most unbelievably messy bacon sandwiches. He brushed her lips with a kiss and then put his head next to hers and pressed his cheek to her hair.

Alyssa rested her hands lightly on his shoulders and smiled. She followed his lead and rested her head against his chest. She breathed him in. His scent wasn't overpowering, it never was. Musky and subtle, but it was definitely there. She sighed happily and lost herself in his arms.

Jack could feel his body responding to Alyssa's nearness and wished it was time to leave. He started trying to think about something else but her lovely perfume kept invading his senses. He cleared his throat.

Alyssa chuckled as she heard him clear his throat.

She tilted her face upwards and kissed him softly.

"Are you aware that you do that? Clear your throat when you're uncomfortable or nervous?" she asked as she looked up at him.

Jack looked down at her. "I do? I never noticed really," he shrugged.

When the song finished, he tightened his arms around her and lifted her slightly off the floor and walked back over to where they were sitting and sat down quickly and draped his arms in his lap. He would be fine now.

"So, going fairly well now, it seems," he looked around at the kids all dancing and having fun.

Alyssa took her seat and nodded. "They're all enjoying themselves," she agreed.

He looked at Fatboy who seemed to be trying to chat up Aleesha or Danielle or maybe both.

He turned back to Alyssa. "I'm going outside, be back," he said and went outside to smoke.

She waved at him as he went and picked her fork back up to finish her curry that she had got halfway through before Jack had wanted to dance. She gazed around as she ate and smiled as she caught sight of Molly Drake and the other boy from the café. Peter Beale? She smiled. That news she would have to pass onto Rowan.

Jack smoked and talked on his phone.

"Yes, well, look I'm willing to up my offer a bit more but I do have a limit," Jack complained. "How much? Fine, I can do that," he sighed. "Well, I want that in writing then if you don't mind. Right, tomorrow then."

He shut his phone and stuck it back in his pocket. He walked over and put his cigarette in the ash can and went back inside.

It was getting late. He would need to start shutting the party down soon.

He walked back over to Alyssa and sat down.

"We'll have to start encouraging them to leave soon," he told her.

Alyssa crossed her knife and fork on her plate and nodded.

"D'you want me to have a word with the DJ. Tell him to start winding it down?" she asked as she dumped the paper-plate and plastic cutlery in the nearest bin

Jack nodded. "Not a bad idea."

He noticed Libby and Tamwar had cleaned up the food area already and were just finishing packing the leftovers in some of the containers Syed and Rowan had left behind. He walked over to them.

"Rowan said you lot could share out any leftover cakes," he glanced around and saw Jodie and Darren nowhere around. "But why don't you and Tamwar take what you want between you and we'll say nothing to Darren. And here," he fished two 20 notes out of his pocket and handed one to each of them. "For the extra work you had to do. I really appreciate it."

"Thank you, Mr. Rimmer," Tamwar and Libby replied.

Alyssa nodded and picked her way through the mass of dancing students and went to see the DJ.

She stood up on the platform and explained that he would have to wrap it up so the kids could go home.

He nodded and gave her a wink as she turned to walk away. He announced to the kids to make the most of it because the next song was the last one.

Jack wandered around with a bin bag, picking up plates and plastic forks and tossing them in it. Sarah had started to circulate and gather up empty glasses so they could get them washed.

Alyssa made her way back to the counter and made a start on handing out coats and jackets to the kids who were eager to be the first ones to leave and beat the rush.

Jack kept glancing at Alyssa as she passed the coats out. Where had she been all his life? He stopped that thought right away. He didn't like to think about the age difference. He rubbed a hand over his face and finished picking up the rubbish. He finally spotted Darren and Jodie in a dark corner and pulled Darren out and shoved the bin bag into his hands.

"Do some work, I didn't actually intend to pay you for standing around kissing your girlfriend," he said and walked away. Darren blanched and looked at Jodie.

Alyssa leant against the desk as the kids began to slowly file out. The majority were clearly staying until the end. As much as she enjoyed watching these kids have a good time she couldn't wait for her weekend to start, and then the six weeks that followed when Jack would be all hers. She fought to bring her mind back to the task at hand when another couple of students came to retrieve their belongings.

Jack walked around, checking and double checking that the place was looking tidied up. He was not going to leave it a disaster though if he was honest, the kids had been pretty considerate this year and not made much of a mess. He looked at Alyssa and wished the last few kids would just go. He wanted to be at home-and in bed-with her.

Alyssa sighed in relief as the music finally finished and kids got ushered towards the doors, she kept up with the demand for jackets and coats as best she could and let herself relax once the massive tidal wave passed over and only a handful of kids were left milling around.

"Um, hang on," he said and led her over to get her jacket. He got it for her and held it out for her to put on and then took her hand and led her outside and away from the door.

Jack had had enough. "All right you lot, come on, you can say your goodbyes outside. That means you, too, Bolton Smilie," he shouted and started waving his arms, encouraging the last few holdouts to go.

When the last few were out, he looked at Alyssa and smiled.

"I think it's high time we went to my place now," he purred in her ear and slung an arm around her waist and led her to the door.

Alyssa grabbed her coat and held it loosely in her relaxed grip, she leant herself into him as he lead her outside after all the kids.

She shivered as the cool night air hit her. She put her coat on and slipped an arm around his waist as she walked with him to his car.

Jack drove home as quickly as he dared. He ran up the few steps to his door and opened it then turned and grabbed Alyssa up in his arms and carried her through the door. He kicked it shut and went straight to the bedroom and dropped her on his bed.

"Home at last," he grinned. He reached down and pulled off her shoes and tossed them aside, then kicked his own shoes off.

Alyssa slipped off her coat and wriggled her toes, now she remembered why she never wore those particular shoes. They killed her feet.

Alyssa let herself fall back onto the bed and sighed as she hit the soft bedcovers and looked up at the ceiling. She remembered the last time she was looking up at that ceiling. She thought. It was last week. Before...

Alyssa sighed and sat up again and looked right at Jack. She smiled, stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist. She kissed him softly then undid the knot in his tie.

Jack's fingers found the dress' zipper and he quickly pulled it down and slid the dress off her. He looked at her a moment and then pulled her to him again to kiss her hungrily. He ran his hands down her back, wanting to touch her everywhere at once.

Alyssa removed his tie and melted into him. She fisted her hands in his shirt as she fought to stay in control of herself. Her hands pulled his shirt out of his trousers and carefully unbuttoned it and slipped it off him.

Her hands somehow clasped behind his neck as she pressed herself into him and kissed him fiercely.

Jack let Alyssa go and hurriedly removed his trousers and pants. He put an arm around her as he leaned down and pulled the covers back on the bed and then lifted her onto it. He lay down next to her and kissed her again as he reached down to ease her knickers off. He didn't want her yelling at him again for tearing them off, though he was sorely tempted. He slid his hand slowly back up the inside of her thigh and up between her legs. He stroked her as he moved his kisses from her mouth to her neck and down to her breasts.

Alyssa moaned and let her head fall back onto the pillows. Her hands threaded through his hair and she closed her eyes as her toes curled up.

"Jack!"

Jack kissed farther and farther down, slowly covering the front of her body with slow kisses while he stroked and teased her with his hand.

Alyssa clutched at the bed covers, her hands fisted in the blankets, twisting as she moaned at his attentions. Her hips bucked and she whimpered.

"Jack! Please," she gasped.

Jack moved lower and replaced his hand with his mouth.

Alyssa fisted her hands even more and lifted her hips to give him a better angle. She moaned his name and shut her eyes tightly as she felt herself climb.

Jack couldn't take any more. He increased his efforts until he pushed her over the edge and then moved back up her body, his fingers trailing along her skin. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her as he rolled onto his back, pulling her so she lay on top of him. He broke off the kiss and gazed at her, his hands moving up to slide into the wealth of her hair. He gathered her hair to one side, caught it in his hand and began to run his fingers through it as he stared into her eyes.

Alyssa closed her eyes as she reveled in him playing with her hair, she opened her eyes again and gazed down at him. She was a little out of breath as she came back to earth and leaned her head down to kiss him. She pulled back and traced his cheek bones with a finger, holding his gaze all the while, and ran her other hand down his chest slowly, moving lower and lower.

Jack grinned at the direction of her hand. He ran his hands down her back and over her bottom to the backs of her thighs. He pulled her legs to either side of him then grabbed her hips and lifted her onto him. He thrust himself up into her and ran his hands along her body and drew her face to his for another kiss.

Alyssa smiled into the kiss then pulled back and sat up on him. Then she began to slowly move. She looked down and studied his face as she moved on him with agonizing slowness. She leaned down and kissed him once more and looked deep into his eyes.

Jack smiled at Alyssa as she sat up. He reached up and trailed his fingers over her breasts and moaned as she slowly began to move.

She smiled and then suddenly drove herself on him. She fastened her lips to his and began to move faster, driving herself onto him hard.

He cried out in surprise and pleasure as she drove herself onto him. He ran his fingers into her hair as he kissed her back and thrust up to meet her. Her intensity was rapidly pushing him to the brink and he wasn't sure he could hold on much longer.

Alyssa knew she was close and could feel how close he was too. It showed on his face. She rocked her hips harder and climbed higher and higher, Alyssa cried out his name as she felt herself reach a shuddering climax. She kept going until he was pushed over the brink too. She leant back down as she slowed to a stop and kissed him soundly. Alyssa then rolled off him, onto her back, panting.

Jack lay there, trying to catch his breath and trying to wrap his head around this new side to Alyssa. He turned and looked at her.

"Well, that was unexpected," was all he could think of to say. He moved his arm over and caught her fingers and wrapped his hand around them.

Alyssa let out a breathless chuckle at his words and squeezed his hand as she turned her head to look at him as she struggled to even out her breathing.

She raised his hand to her lips and kissed it, letting her lips linger there.

"I love you, Jack," she murmured against the back of his hand then let it fall back onto the bed, still clasping hers, and looked back at his face again and gazed into his eyes.

Jack gathered her to him and traced her face with his finger.

"I love you too, Miss Wildcat," he told her with a grin. "You never cease to amaze me. But you have worn me out sadly," he shifted his arms around her a little tighter. "Sleep."

His eyes slowly closed.

/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene rolled over, gasping for breath. Alex was going to wear him out. He couldn't figure out what in the world had gotten into her. He raised himself up on his elbow and looked at her.

"So, we've had starters, mains and pudding now, what say we go to the pub? And maybe stop and get some actual food on the way?"

Alex rolled onto her side to face him and kissed him again.

"Let me get dressed and we can go," she said with a smile at him and she swung her legs off the bed and picked up her underwear from the floor.

Gene grinned and hauled himself off the bed and got dressed. He certainly needed something to eat after that.

Alex checked her hair in the mirror and made sure she looked presentable then went and got her bag. No texts or missed calls from Molly. Good.

"Pub?"

"If you insist," Gene said and shrugged on his coat. "Hope the party is going okay."

He led her out to the car and winced as he climbed in. His arm was a bit sore after that workout. Hold that, _he_ was a bit sore after that workout. He was going to marry an animal!

Alex slipped into the car too. After that she would most definitely be wincing as she walked tomorrow. She watched him flinch as he got into the car and frowned slightly.

"Gene if your arm hurts you should take a painkiller" she told him, concerned as she studied his face.

"I've had one," he snorted.

Alex grinned at that and sat back in her seat happily. No doubt she would feel the effects tomorrow, and she was sure that they would be painful, but for now she was satisfied.

Gene pulled up in front of the pub and climbed out of the car. He slung his arm around Alex and guided her into the pub. He saw Rowan and Chris sitting at the bar and nodded at them when Rowan waved at him. He led Alex over to them.

"Pint and an orange juice, please," he ordered and turned to look at the dart game. Rowan slid from her stool and moved over so Gene could get closer to the game. She smiled at Alex.

"How are you feeling?"

Alex smiled at Rowan.

"A lot better than Gene at the moment it seems," she replied cryptically.

Alex thanked Tracy for the orange juice and took a sip. She missed drinking wine. Orange juice was a poor substitute for red wine. She even missed Luigi's house rubbish.

She handed Gene his pint and dug in her purse to pay Tracy for the drinks so that Gene could watch the game.

"You look happy," she noted.

Rowan stuck her chin in her hand and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty happy tonight I have to say," she replied and looked over at Chris. "I had some goodish news earlier so," she shrugged and let her gaze wander around the pub. She saw Ginger and Simon walk in and waved. She turned to Alex and gestured in Simon's direction.

"That's Dr. Bond, he's new at the surgery. He's very nice, you should get yourself an appointment you know, you'll need to start seeing someone, he'll get you taken care of."

She glanced back over at the two men and then looked back at Alex. "I think they could make a nice couple don't you?" she mused.

Alex though over Rowan's words. She was over a month gone. 8 months left. She would have to make an appointment for a scan at some point.

She wondered what Gene's reaction would be to seeing his child for the first time. She looked over at Gene briefly then back to the doctor. She would make an appointment tomorrow.

She didn't want to disturb him and Ginger. At Rowan's question she nodded. She would never have guessed that Ginger was gay. He wasn't your stereotypical gay guy.

"Yes. I think they do," she smiled and sipped her orange juice.

Rowan smiled a dreamy smile again and looked over at Chris.

"He shocked me half to death the other day," she remarked to Alex. "Chris did, I mean. Somehow he'd got the idea I was pregnant. He asked me, flat out right there in the café if I was. No one was around, but I dropped the dishes I was holding he startled me that much." She chuckled and took a sip of her drink.

"I'm not," she quickly added, "wasn't sure I actually could. I thought maybe Brian had injured me all those years ago, you know. So, we saw a specialist today. She said one of my ovaries is damaged but the other is perfectly fine and she sees no other reason why I shouldn't be able to, get pregnant I mean." She sighed. "I honestly never thought it would be something that I would really consider, but," she paused and looked at Chris again, "things have a way of changing, don't they?"

Alex beamed at Rowan. "Rowan that's fantastic news," she exclaimed happily and gave her a huge smile. "And I know what you mean about things changing. Gene and I hadn't even considered having a child. With having Molly come home it was one of the last things on my mind. But I don't regret it and I don't think he does either," she grinned at Rowan and leaned forward.

"In fact I think he's quite looking forward to being a daddy. When I start showing I guarantee you that he will be smug and insufferable!" She rolled her eyes and looked over at Gene affectionately.

God help him if he went all overly protective on her when they started to reach the due date!

Rowan looked over at Gene too. "Oh yes," she agreed, "he's definitely the smug type. He may not even wait till you're showing. When do you plan to tell everyone, because that's when it will happen, I guarantee it."

She grinned.

"Chris was really disappointed when I told him I wasn't pregnant. I don't want it to happen too soon but I'm glad to know that at least it will."

"It's a good thing to know. And at least if you knew that you couldn't conceive then no one would get hurt," she said as she patted Rowan's shoulder.

Alex sighed and pulled her draft list out of her jacket pocket.

"I think we are going to do it next Friday. Are you, Chris and Alyssa free? Chris knows where Luigi's is. We are going to have a little celebration there," she explained as she showed Rowan her list of people to invite. "Mainly because Luigi's was a big part of mine and Gene's lives and because I think Luigi would be a little upset if we didn't. I used to rent the flat above the restaurant," she elaborated.

"I think so," Rowan replied. "Lyss will want to bring Jack if that's all right." Rowan looked at the list. She looked back at Alex. "Luigi's huh? Sounds Italian, I love Italian food."

Rowan turned her gaze to Chris again. "Yeah, I'm gonna have to write Gem and tell her." She turned back to Alex. "I really wish she'd get a phone."

She drained her drink and ordered another.

"The party should be finished soon; Bianca was telling me it ends around 9 or 10."

Alex was about to answer when her phone went off.

"Looks like you're right," she smiled "Molly says it's nearly done. She sent me a text to come and pick her up when she's finished."

Alex put her phone back in her bag and went to warn Gene then came back to sit by Rowan.

"Yes. Luigi's is Italian. Which was great for me, Italian food's my favorite. Luigi would deliver food up to my flat for me. Gene and I went back there earlier in the week and Luigi seemed overjoyed to see us," she smiled and took a measured gulp of her orange juice. "Who's Gem?"

"She's about the closest thing I have to family really. She raised Momma when her parents died and she helped raise me and my sister, too. She half runs the small farm town we lived in back home," Rowan said with a chuckle. "She doesn't stand for any nonsense, she's very tough. She's also pretty set in her ways. She refuses to get a phone. She just feels there's nothing urgent enough that might happen to need one. I don't mind writing letters but she is a stickler for penmanship. I should let you read the last letter she sent me. She sent some pretty eyebrow raising questions for Alyssa and Chris to answer," Rowan chuckled.

"I really should go back and see her, but I couldn't while my sister was still in town. In the last letter I got, Gem told me my sister and her husband finally moved away, so, I should probably start planning something soon," she added.

Alex raised her eyebrows.

"What's the deal with your sister then? Family feud?" she asked curiously.

Rowan snorted a small laugh. "Family feud, no not exactly. She started walking out with this boy from school when she was 16 and got church in a big way. She rejected all of us, me, Momma, Daddy. She moved in with a church family. I was about 13 at the time. When Momma and Daddy died a few years later, she came to their funeral. She said the worst things to me I've ever heard come out of someone's mouth, pure poison. She got the house but none of the money. They left most of it to a wildlife sort of group, you know, that re-plant forests and help the animals and stuff and they left quite a bit to me. I had no intention of being anywhere near her so I went home, packed my things, got Momma's bracelet and the house money and left. I used the money they left me to go to school up North, that's where I met Brian," she sighed.

"But I still have Kin, they may not be Blood, but they're family. And I have Alyssa now, my new sister, and I've got Chris. I've been alone for 10 years, travelling all over England, Scotland, Wales, even went over to Ireland for a few years, I never minded. Now, I'm not sure I could stand to be alone again."

Alex nodded her understanding. She smiled at Rowan and looked over at Chris and Gene again.

"I never really had much family. My parents died when I was 8 and I ended up with my Godfather. Not that I don't love him but it's just not the same. Then there's Pete. That was a disaster from start to finish. But I wouldn't trade Molly, Gene and the baby for anything else in the world" she said as she gazed over at her fiancé.

"I know what you mean," Rowan said softly. She sighed. She was starting to get melancholy and she didn't want that. "So, you hoping for a boy or girl?" she asked to change the subject.

Rowan put a hand on Alex's arm.

Alex looked up in surprise.

"I honestly haven't given it a thought!" she admitted "I don't think I mind," Alex sat and thought for a moment. "obviously being a woman, a girl is easier and considering that I already have Molly I know what to expect. But I wouldn't mind a little boy either," she shrugged.

Rowan grinned. "Bet I know what Gene wants," she chuckled. "If I could have more than one I would for sure say one of each. But if I only have one, I don't know if I could pick. I suppose I'd be happy either way."

"I wouldn't mind a little girl," Chris said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Rowan jumped and gave a tiny shriek. Chris laughed. "A little girl that I can spoil rotten."

Rowan turned her head slightly so she could look at him.

"I would think you'd want a boy, so you can teach him to play football," Rowan teased.

"Girls can play football too. Besides, girls are cleaner," he said sagely.

Rowan burst out laughing. "Not all girls are, acuisle, not all. When I was little, I was generally covered in dirt or mud and had snails and frogs in my pockets. I keep trying to tell you I was not a girly girl and you just keep on not listening."

Chris grinned at her. "You're plenty girly enough." he told her. "Can I have two pints please?"

Alex smiled at their conversation but found herself distracted as her phone sounded. She read the text from Molly and rolled her eyes.

"See you two tomorrow. No doubt we'll be in the cafe for breakfast," she grinned at Rowan and Chris.

Alex drained her orange juice and went and slipped her hand into Gene's.

"Molly's ready to go home," she told him with a smile.

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Rowan said.

Gene drained the rest of his pint and put his glass down.

"Right, then, guess we better go," he said and headed out with a wave to Rowan and Chris, who waved back. He saw Whitney walking by with a boy as he got in the car. He drove to the club and saw Molly standing there. Peter Beale was standing there with her. He had his arm around her shoulder and they looked quite cozy.

Gene looked at Alex.

"Did you know about this?" he asked.

She spotted the headlights of the Quattro and heard the familiar roar of the engine. The Quattro was the only car that sounded like that there was no mistaking it.

"That's my ride," she sighed and tilted her head up and gave him a chaste kiss.

Alex kept her eyes fixed on Molly.

"No, I didn't. Rowan is with them everyday, d'you think she knows?" she wondered out loud.

"I think she would have said something," Gene replied.

Her eyes flashed in amusement and she grinned as she saw Molly reach up and kiss him.

Alex silently wound down the window and stuck her head out.

"Molly Drake! Put that boy down and get in the car!" she called out.

Molly blushed and gave Peter an apologetic look.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said and made her way over to the Quattro.

Peter blushed at Alex's remark. He looked at Molly. "Yea, see you tomorrow."

He waved at her and shoved his hands in his pockets and began to slowly walk home, looking back to watch the car drive away.

Molly climbed in the back and glared at the back of her mum's seat. When she caught Alex watching her in the mirror she shot her a murderous look.

"I'm not going to ask if you had a nice night Molls. The evidence speaks for itself" she said, her eyes dancing.

Once Molly was in the car, he began to drive away. He listened to their conversation and glanced at Alex.

Molly's mouth curved in a snarl.

"You are sooooo embarrassing! I can't believe you did that!" Molly complained.

Alex smiled and twisted to look at her daughter.

"Being an Embarrassment is listed in the job description Molls. I'm a parent. It's what I do!" she explained.

Molly huffed.

"So...what's the deal with you and Peter then?" Alex pressed.

Molly looked back up, felt the butterflies stirring and looked out the window.

"We're going to the cinema tomorrow after work," she replied vaguely.

"On a date?" Alex encouraged.

Molly shrugged and Alex rolled her eyes, knowing that was all that was going to get out of her daughter she rolled her eyes at Gene and settled for watching buildings fly past the windows.

"What do we know about this boy? I'm not sure they should be going anywhere alone together," Gene said to Alex.

Molly's jaw dropped. She stared at Gene.

"That's not fair!" she protested.

Alex raised an eyebrow at Gene and nodded her agreement.

"You have a point. All I know is his name's Peter, he works at the cafe, he's Ian Beale's son. And I saw him kissing you Molls. That's it. Gene's right," she said seriously.

Alex looked at Molly sitting in shock in the back of the car and had to stop herself from laughing out loud. She grinned at Gene as he pulled up outside their home and Molly slammed the car door as she stormed up the steps and let herself inside.

Alex let out a laugh once Molly was inside and looked at Gene.

"She's so unbelievably easy to wind up," she said once she had calmed down.

Gene got out of the car and lit a cigarette.

"I'm not joking; you're not really going to let her go off alone somewhere with that kid, are you? I've heard things about that Ian Beale, how do you know it's not like father, like son?"

Alex got out the car and kissed his cheek.

"As adorable as you are when you're all protective, I'm not going to stop her from going on dates with boys that she likes," she told him.

Alex thought for a moment and leaned against the car "He works in the cafe right? So tomorrow morning you can ask Rowan about him and put your mind to rest. And if anything happens to Molly, which it won't, you can take matters into your own hands," she promised him and hauled her body off the car and kissed him.

"I'm going to put tea on," she said and retreated into the flat.

He frowned and took a drag off his cigarette.

"Talk to Rowan?" Gene snorted. "I'll be having a talk with Mr. Peter Beale and all-count on it," he growled.

Alex rolled her eyes as she heard his parting comment and set the oven. She poked her head around Molly's door and spotted her sitting on her bed. She smiled and sat down next to her daughter.

Molly rested against Alex and sighed as her mums arm scooped her up into her lap. She was too old to be sitting in her mums lap anymore. Not that she minded.

"You're not really going to stop me from seeing Peter are you? I really like him Mum."

Alex kissed the top of Molly's head.

"I have no intention of stopping you from seeing him if you want to Molls," her lips curved in a smile. "Gene's getting a little protective of you, he was deadly serious about what he said in the car."

Molly let out a short laugh and hugged her mum. She slipped off her lap and went in search of Gene. Not inside. Outside smoking then. Molly grabbed a coat and ventured out of the front door. She went and stood next to Gene and looked up at him.

"Peter's really nice Gene," she told him as she leant against the wall and looked up at him.

Gene looked down at Molly and raised an eyebrow at her comment.

"Well, for his sake he better be or he'll have me to answer to," he told her. He stubbed his cigarette out and put his hands on her shoulders and turned her towards the door. "Let's get inside, early start tomorrow," he said and reached past her to open the door so she could go inside.

Alex looked up at Molly and Gene as they came back inside. She smiled and put the food in the oven.

"You hungry Molls?" she asked.

"Depends what you're cooking," Molly shrugged and went to look inside the oven curiously. "Cheese on toast?" she asked.

Alex nodded as she pulled a can out of the fridge for Gene and set it on the table.

"No, thank you," said Molly. "I'm going to bed. I'm tired," she said and gave her mum a hug.

"Night, Molly. Sweet dreams," Alex said as she stroked her daughter's hair.

Molly released Alex and wrapped her arms around Gene's middle. "Night, Gene," she said and released him and went to her room, shutting the door behind her.

Gene gratefully took the beer and patted the back of Molly's head as she hugged him.

He sat down and popped open the can.

"So, I take it you have your plans about ready for this party?" he asked her and took a long pull from the can.

Alex took the cheese on toast out of the oven and served it up on a plate for the pair of them. She handed him a knife and fork and pulled the Worcestershire sauce out of the cupboard and dribbled a bit over hers before setting it aside.

Alex sat down and pulled her list out of her pocket.

She slid it towards him.

"I've been making a few plans. Guest list," she told him. "And I was wondering, how about we have Luigi do us some pizzas and ask Rowan if she wouldn't mind making us a dessert of some sort," she said as she started on her food.

Gene picked up his slice and folded it in half and began to eat it. He picked up the guest list and read it then looked at her.

"And of course, plus ones are welcome? My date will be wanting to make sure she can come along," he teased and flashed her a wicked grin. "I don't mind pizza, but NOT steak and chips pizza. You don't think Luigi will mind do you? Someone else making you a fancy cake or something? I doubt she'll mind however. She's probably already planning one as a surprise," he remarked and took another drink of his beer.

Alex used her knife and fork to cut her food up daintily and smiled at him.

"Definitely plus ones allowed. I already have someone in mind too," she told him with a grin.

"Anyone I know?" he asked and took another bite.

"Oh. I need to add Jack Rimmer to that list. Rowan said earlier that Alyssa would want to bring him" she grabbed a pen from the side and passed it to him so he could add Jack on.

He nodded at her mention of Jack and took the pen and jotted the name down. That Jack was an all right bloke, Gene thought.

"I'm sure if I explain to Luigi that Rowan is doing the dessert he won't be too upset. Especially if I insist on him doing the pizzas. Besides, you said yourself. He dotes on me," she smiled conspiratorially at him and popped a miniature slice of food in her mouth.

He raised an eyebrow. "You better hope he really does. You know how sensitive he can be," Gene advised. "Or you could just set Rowan on him, maybe she could make him see things your way," he grinned. Rowan had set him straight a couple of times, Luigi wouldn't stand a chance.

"Is there anyone I haven't got on the list that you want to invite?" she asked. A sudden thought occurred to her. "What about your family?"

He drained his beer and shook his head at her question. "All my family is already in this flat and anybody I might want to invite is on that list," he said in a tone of finality and finished his food.

He stood up and stretched. "Now, today has been nothing short of eventful," he gave her a look. "So, I am taking my very tired and worn out self to bed. I do hope you will join me, future Mrs. Hunt," he said and headed for the bedroom.

Alex took the list from the table and pinned it to the fridge. She grabbed up the plates and transferred them to the sink then squashed Genes empty can and threw it in the bin.

She surveyed her kitchen and satisfied she followed her future husband into their bedroom and shut the door silently behind her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and his change off the small silver plate. He followed her out of the door and slung an arm around her waist as he hailed a taxi.

"Home?" he asked as he gently pressed his hand to the small of her back to encourage her to get in.

Ronnie climbed into the cab. "I should hope so," she replied archly. She scooted over so he could get in and crossed her legs.

Ray fought with himself to keep his hands off her on the car journey and clenched his fists as he stared out if the window in a pathetic attempt to distract himself. But every time he breathed in he inhaled her perfume.

Ray was more than grateful when the cab pulled up outside the flat and hurriedly paid the driver as he got out and opened up the flat. He stood back and allowed Ronnie to go in first.

Ronnie watched Ray as he opened the door and stood aside for her to go in first. She ran a finger down his cheek and walked into the flat. She immediately slipped off her shoes and wriggled her toes in the carpet. Oh, that was much better! She turned to look at Ray as he followed her into the flat.

Ray kicked the door shut with his foot and immediately seized her hips and pulled her towards him. He claimed her lips in an almost bruising kiss and snaked his arms around her to press her to him.

Ronnie flung her arms around his neck as her knees nearly gave way as Ray kissed her. She slid her hands over his chest and pushed off his suit jacket and tossed it in the direction of the couch, then got her fingers busy unbuttoning his shirt.

Ray let go of her briefly as she pulled his jacket off then wrapped them around her tightly. His hands strayed to her bum and cupped it as he lifted her off the floor, a throaty groan sounding from him.

Ronnie broke off the kiss and pushed away from him, pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside as she did so. She looked at him and then slowly pulled off her dress. She stepped back to him and ran her fingers down his chest and down to the waist of his trousers.

Ray ran his hands over her hips and fingered the elastic of her knickers.

He studied her face.

"You like torturing me," he stated causally and started to rain kisses down on her neck. Then groaned and swung her around so her back hit the wall.

Ronnie huffed out a breath as she hit the wall.

"If you really hate it that much I could stop," she panted. "Really, I'll be good."

She moved her hands back to his waist and began unfastening his trousers.

Ray waited for his trousers to drop then lifted one of her legs and secured it around his waist. He cupped her arse and kissed her.

"I don't want you being good Ronnie. I prefer it when you misbehave," he growled as he took her mouth.

Ronnie moaned and slid her hands over his chest, trailing one down and slipping it inside his boxers. She broke off the kiss briefly.

"Now I know why you never punish me," she breathed and closed her hand gently around him. She stared into his eyes as she wound her other arm around his neck.

Ray groaned again and lifted her away from the wall.

"Ronnie!"

Ray carried her through to their bedroom and laid her down on the bed and crawled on top of her.

He kissed her hungrily and traced her every curve with his hands. His hand found her knickers once again and he tore the flimsy piece of material off her.

Ronnie twined her fingers into his hair and thrilled at the feel of his hands on her. She broke off the kiss and moaned as he ripped away her knickers.

"Rayyy," she whined as she tried to reach for his boxers again. She raised a knee and planted her foot down, pressed her hands against his chest and pushed. She took advantage of his surprise and pushed him onto his back and hurriedly yanked off the boxers. She turned her head and looked at him. She pulled one of his legs towards her and moved and knelt in the space she'd created. She put her hands on his knees and slowly slid them up his the insides of his thighs. She ran them over the tops of his thighs and planted them squarely on his hips to hold him down firmly and lowered her mouth to him.

She turned her face to his and held his gaze as she began to slowly kiss him and tease him with her tongue for several minutes before taking him in her mouth.

Ray grunted as Ronnie rolled him onto his back. He started to protest but realized what she wanted to do and relaxed himself her name escaping his lips as he tilted his head up to look at her, blankets clutched in his hands.

Ronnie went slowly, she wanted to draw it out and work him into a frenzy. She stopped when she thought he was close and kissed her way up his chest. She settled herself next to him and ran a hand into his hair as she kissed his neck.

Ray groaned as she got off him and turned his head to look at her. One of his hands strayed to her hip and he tilted her head to look at him with the other as he pulled her right up against him and kissed her.

He whispered her name as he slid inside her and started to rock his hips slowly against hers.

Ronnie buried her face in Ray's neck and moaned at the feel of him inside her. She ran her hands over his shoulders, tracing the shift of his muscles with her fingertips. She wound a leg around his hip and caressed his back with her hands as she began to whisper in his ear.

Ray clutched Ronnie to him and caressed her back as he moved. At her words his thrusts got wilder and harder. He moved her face back to his and claimed her lips as he lost control of himself completely.

Ronnie clutched at Ray's back and kissed him back intently. She fought down the screams that threatened to burst from her lips. The pleasure was overwhelming her and she wasn't sure she could keep them back much longer. He did this to her every time, unerringly found that place and then drove her slowly insane. She arched to meet him and broke off the kiss and flung her head back, whispering his name over and over until her whispers became a scream.

Ray loved this. How vocal she was. It made him drive faster into her. He didn't muffle her screams with a kiss. Refused to let himself, the temptation to was great but he wanted to hear what he did to her. He compromised by lavishing attention on the top half of her body with his mouth.

"Ronnie!"

Her name tumbled from him, over and over as he climaxed and fell.

Ronnie kept shrieking Ray's name and thrashed beneath him as her orgasm hit her again and again. She felt her mind go blank and lost count of how many times. She felt the final one release her the same time he climaxed. She stiffened and went boneless beneath him as she began to draw in shuddering breaths.

She hitched her arms around his slightly tighter and looked at him through half-closed eyes.

Ray kissed her forehead and nuzzled her neck. He reached out and dragged the duvet over her and then pulled it roughly so that it covered him too. His arms loosened their hold around her but still held her against him.

"Love you, Ron," he mumbled into her hair as he breathe her in. He knew he would never get tired of this. Just holding her, loving her. He sighed happily and stroked her back soothingly.

Ronnie rested her head on his shoulder and draped an arm across his chest.

"Love you, Ray," she whispered and drifted off.

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\

Chris finished up his game and then he and Rowan went home.

He slid his arms around her once they were in bed. "I love you, Ro."

"I love you too, acuisle." She paused a moment and then turned to look at him and smiled.

"You know, we could," she rolled onto her side and whispered into his ear, "if you're careful."

He looked at her and grinned and kissed her.

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\

Steph rounded up the kids once they were back outside and put her hands on her hips in irritation. Where was Bolton?

"Paul, call Bolton and find out where he is, our cab will be here any minute," she told him.

Paul looked away from talking to Lauren and sighed.

"Yes, Miss," he said.

He finished getting Lauren's number and managed to steal a kiss before pushing in Bolton's number.

Lauren gave Paul a tiny wave as she walked off with Mari and Hugh. They walked around to the café and moved to stand with Abi as they waited for Tanya to come pick them up.

Bolton picked up his phone as it rang.

"What Paul? No. I'm on my way back now. I can see you. Turn around!"

Bolton hung up and waved at his mate and broke into a run at the expression on his teacher's face.

"Alright, Miss?" he asked cheekily as he joined the little group.

Steph looked at Bolton and frowned as the cab pulled up.

"Where were you?" she demanded and shook her head. "Never mind, get in the cab," she said in an exasperated tone and pulled open the door and ushered them in. She was heartily glad this night was over. She'd embarrassed herself quite enough thank you very much. She stuck her chin on her hand and stared moodily out the window during the ride back to the hotel.


	54. Chapter 54

**We do not own Eastenders, Ashes to Ashes, Waterloo Road or Doctors**

**Chapter 54**

Rowan awoke and rubbed her face grumpily. She squinted through sleep-crusted eyes at the clock and groaned. She wasn't sure when it happened, but she was beginning to dislike early mornings. She hauled herself from the bed and took a shower. She'd put more of the poultice on last night as she had every night and was pleased to see the cuts were nearly healed. The bad one on her leg and arm would take longer, but she'd be back to normal soon enough.

She pulled on a pair of comfortable jeans and one of the new t-shirts she'd bought and her trainers and stumbled into the kitchen and started coffee going.

Chris came staggering in to the kitchen without a stitch on, a huge yawn cracking his jaws.

Rowan stifled a laugh. "Chris, will you put some clothes on."

"Why, Lyss is gone for the weekend," he complained.

Rowan walked over and smartly smacked his behind.

"Get busy."

He chuckled and kissed her cheek and went to shower and dress.

She had his tea ready when he got out of the shower and took it to him in the bathroom.

"I'm off to the cafe now, see you in a bit?"

"Yeah, be in for breakfast."

He pulled her close and kissed her soundly.

She headed off to the cafe. She turned up the music and put her morning baking in the oven and went about the rest of her prep work for the morning as she sang along.

Rowan flipped the sign to "open" and began to put the things she'd baked into the display case. She turned the music down and fixed herself a cup of tea and some toast. She leaned on the counter and nibbled some toast as she looked over the newspaper.

Chris came in a few minutes later and Rowan smiled and made him breakfast. She sat with him while he ate and sipped her tea.

"I'm healing up quite nicely," she told him.

"Do you know when you're supposed to go back and have your stitches out?"

"Can't remember, it's written down on the calendar. I think another week."

She got up and went to serve someone at the counter.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\

Gene sat up and yawned as he looked at the clock. Why was the alarm going off so flaming early? Then he remembered, Molly had to work.

He crawled out of bed and went and knocked on her door. "Molly, it's 7:30 you should get ready for work," he called through the door then went to make himself some tea.

Alex rolled over with a groan as Gene's voice woke her. She winced. Maybe last night hadn't been such a good idea after all. She ached all over. She moaned and pulled a pillow over her head to deafen out the sounds coming from outside her room as Gene and Molly clattered around.

Alex cautiously tensed each of her muscles separately, trying to work out where it was exactly that she hurt. Her legs felt like they had been pulled off and stitched back on by a deranged psychopath. At least she could still move them. It was agony when she did, but she could manage it.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\

Molly rolled out of her bed and onto the floor deliberately. She hit the carpet with a muffled thump and stood up. She stretched and smiled. Her date with Peter was today. She grabbed her dressing gown and pulled it on as she skipped to the bathroom, waving her good morning to Gene merrily as she passed him.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\

Gene went into the bedroom and put a cup of coffee on the bedside table.

"You stay in bed, I'll drive Molly to work and bring you home some breakfast," he told her and kissed her on the cheek. He took a shower and then hurriedly got dressed. He went back into the kitchen and drank his tea while he waited for Molly to get ready.

Alex muttered her thanks sleepily and pulled the pillow off her face as she heard the front door slam. She picked a cracker off the plate and ate it before falling back onto her pillow, curling up and closing her eyes.

Molly came out of her room and made herself a slice of toast. She looked at Gene then looked around and listened.

"Where's mum?" she asked him as she seated herself at the table and ate her toast swiftly.

Remembering she hadn't spoken to Whitney since last night at the party, she pulled out her phone and sent her a quick text.

'Got date wiv P. Wat news on B?'

"I told her she could have a lie-in while I take you to work," Gene told her as he drained his tea. "I'll be outside when you're ready."

He walked outside, leaned on the car and lit up.

/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa woke in irritation as the birds argued with each other outside the bedroom window. They did it on purpose. She was sure they did, just to annoy her. She frowned and opened an eye, her expression relaxed as she saw the sleeping figure of Jack in front of her. His arms tightly holding her to him. She smiled and kissed his neck as her arm slipped over his waist and the other moved to rest on his chest.

He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. So untroubled. She didn't want to wake him. Alyssa cuddled into him and closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift. Ignoring the birds as best she could , she lost herself once again in Jack's embrace.

/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\

Whitney heard her phone buzz and paused in setting up the stall to fumble it out of her pocket.

She read Molly's text and grinned.

"OO! Well done. B kissed, nothing yet. C U on my break and tell U more" she sent back.

/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie opened her eyes and blinked slowly. She felt unbelievably sated but unbelievably sore. She snuggled up to Ray and sighed. Were they going shopping today? She couldn't remember. She closed her eyes and drifted off again.

Ronnie drifted into wakefulness again. She tried to force herself back to sleep but the possibility of taking Ray shopping was taking over her mind. She folded her arms across his chest and laid her head atop her arms and looked at him as he slept. She would get him to do something about that hair too. She breathed a slow sigh of contentment and waited for him to wake up.

Ray cracked open an eye lazily and grinned when he saw Ronnie's face in front of him. He raised his eyebrow and then shut his eyes again.

"Stop watching me while I'm asleep, Ron. It's disconcerting!" he mumbled and reached out a hand to grab a pillow and placed it in front of her, blocking her view of his face.

Ronnie collapsed into giggles at Ray's comment. She grabbed the pillow away and slid up to lean over him.

"Then I guess I'll have to do something else," she teased and leaned down and kissed him.

Ray smiled and kissed her back, closing his arms around her form. He held her to him and rolled onto his side.

"So, was…um...last night romantic enough? I'm not very good at that sort of thing..." he admitted as he brushed her hair off her face.

Ronnie propped her head up on her arm as he rolled onto his side to face her. She draped her other arm across the one he wrapped around her and pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Dinner was lovely, you looked incredible and afterwards, well, that was beyond description," she told him softly. She brushed her lips against his again. "I can say without a doubt last night was one of the best nights I've ever had. The fact that you were willing to do it and made an effort, that was more romantic than anything. You tried, for me."

She smiled, moved her free hand from his arm and stroked his cheek as she looked into his eyes. "You succeeded, yes, but it was enough for me that you tried," she added and kissed him deeply.

Ray let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't let her down. She was happy. He had done good.

He wrapped his arms around her even tighter as she kissed him and held her to him as he kissed her back.

He pulled away and gazed into her eyes.

"I'm glad you're happy, Ron. I hate it when you're upset," he told her and kissed her softly.

Ronnie put her nose to Ray's and gave a throaty chuckle. "But getting upset is so much fun," she said. "And the making up after even more so."

"Now," he said, his eyes sparkling "I believe I promised you that you could take me shopping today?"

She ran her hand up and through his hair. "I'm happy to go shopping with you, didn't realize you were looking so forward to it."

Ray shrugged at her.

"Not got anything against shopping. But I am warning you now. We are not spending all day in the shops. In, grab what you want, pay, leave. Problem solved!"

"Well, not all day of course, but you're not just grabbing any old thing, remember, you promised I could pick," she told him seriously.

She raised an eyebrow at him then turned her attention back to his hair. "How attached are you to these curls?" she asked him speculatively.

He frowned at her and searched her face.

"What's wrong with my hair?" he pouted.

"There's nothing wrong with your hair per se, it's just, I think it would look nice straight. Just my opinion though," she said and ran her fingers through his hair to flatten the curls to see how it would look. She inched herself up so she could sit and then plunged both hands into his hair. She tilted her head, trying to get an idea of how it would look as she ran it through her fingers.

"You don't really need it cut but you know, just a bit of hair straightening stuff should work," she mused. She narrowed her eyes a moment. "Why is your hair so soft?" She widened her eyes and looked at him. "Have you been using my shampoo?" she asked incredulously, her open mouth curving into an amused smile and bent over to smell his hair.

"Get off my head!" Ray protested as he took her hips and changed their positions so she was on her back with him towering over her.

"I have not been using your shampoo!" he told her with a small scowl, then dipped his head to give her a quick kiss.

Ronnie squealed in surprise that turned into giggles as he pulled her down. She flung her arms around his neck as he kissed her and kissed him back. She broke it off and looked at him.

"You know, I don't mind if you use my shampoo," she told him sincerely. "I confess, I used it on you the other day when we had a shower." she widened her eyes at him and tried to look pathetic and was glad her shampoo didn't have a really "girly" smell.

Ray rolled his eyes at her and kissed her again.

"Breakfast at the cafe and shopping from there then?" he asked as he rolled off her and sat up

"Mmmm, I like your thinking, Mr. Carling," Ronnie agreed flippantly and rolled to the edge of the bed and swung her feet onto the floor. She stretched, careful to hide a wince, wow; she was sore!

She heaved a deep breath and went to take a shower.

Ray admired her back as she wandered off, she was moving weirdly. He smiled and stood up too. He was still fairly tired after last night. He padded sluggishly into the kitchen and popped the switch on the kettle.

Ronnie luxuriated in the hot water as it soothed her aching muscles. At least the soreness in her limbs wasn't that bad. She'd gotten used to it. But, she was relieved Ray hadn't followed her into the shower. Last night had been truly beyond description but she was sore inside. She'd have to wait at least a day, maybe two, before she got up to anything with him again. But it had been worth it. She smiled and finished her shower. She wrapped the towel around herself and noted she was going to have to do some laundry soon. Her nose recognized the smell of tea and she went into the kitchen.

"Did you make some for me?" she asked as she peered around into the kitchen.

Ray turned around and grinned at the sight of her wet and wrapped in a towel. He held up a mug

"Would you like one?" he asked still grinning at her as he placed a teabag into the mug he held up.

Ronnie rolled her eyes at him. "Well, I did ask," she gave a soft chuckle and reached for the mug.

Ray pulled it away from her.

"It's no use until there's water in there too, Ron," he told her and tipped some of the boiling water into the mug and then handed it to her with a teaspoon.

He sipped his own, grimaced, and added more sugar.

"Thank you," she said and turned on her heel and went back into the bedroom to get dressed.

"Shower's all yours by the way," she called back to him. She sipped the tea as she looked over her clothes. She was glad they were going shopping; she was nearly out of knickers. Ray kept ripping them off her. She didn't mind when he got overexcited and did that, but her undergarment drawer was sadly depleted.

Ray downed his tea and was grateful for the caffeine content. He was still feeling drowsy. He needed to wake up. Especially seeing as they were going to hit the shops soon. He wanted to be wide awake.

His mug went in the sink as he headed for the bathroom and stepped into the shower.

Ronnie pulled her top on over her head and admired Ray as he walked past. She took a deep breath and went to make another cup of tea.

Ray didn't take long to shower. He deliberately used her shampoo, smiling at their early morning conversation.

Ray emerged from the bathroom and went to get dressed. He came back into the kitchen and grabbed a jacket.

"Café?"

Ronnie finished stomping her foot into her boot and looked up at him. She stood.

"Oh yes," she said and took his arm.

Ray led her out of the flat and into the early sunshine that was breaking through the clouds that blocked it from view. Overcast. Again. He sighed and shook his head.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Peter stopped in the cafe, ostensibly to check and see if he could leave a bit early to go out with Molly, but he also wanted to see Molly. He looked at the clock, nearly 9, she'd be there soon.

"Morning, Rowan," he waved.

"Morning, Peter, what do you need?"

"Well, I'm going out tonight and wondered if it would be okay if I left at 7?"

"Sure, I don't have a problem with it. I'll let Bianca know when she gets here."

"Thanks, I'll have tea and a buttermilk biscuit."

Rowan nodded and got his order for him and waved away his money. He went and sat down and watched the door while he ate.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly nodded and ate down the rest of her toast. She grabbed her stuff and followed Gene outside, being careful to shut the front door as quietly as possible so as not to wake Alex.

She scrambled into the front seat of the car and belted herself up. She pulled out her phone and read Whitney's text. She smiled.

'K. C u then'

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene parked near the pub and climbed out of the car to walk across to the cafe. He'd bring Alex back one of those muffins she liked and maybe a bacon buttie or something as well. She needed feeding up. He opened the door for Molly and then followed her inside.

"Morning, Rowan," he said and nodded at her. He spied Peter sitting in the cafe and narrowed his eyes slightly. He would need to have a talk with that boy.

"Full English, love and can you do a couple of scrambled eggs and maybe a piece of sausage for me to take back to Alex, and one of those muffins she likes."

"Sure, Mr. Hunt," she handed him his tea and gave Molly a quick wave.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Peter perked up immediately when he saw Molly coming through the door. He swallowed nervously at the look on DCI Hunt's face. He was in for it.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Whitney finished setting up the stall and dropped into the chair she'd brought with her. She had to admit she missed Bolton. She'd had such a great time, though she was still tempted to kill Tiffany for embarrassing her last night and chasing him away. He might have a stayed a bit longer if Tiffany hadn't decided to get nosy.

She sighed.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack opened his eyes and groaned. Surely it was too early to be awake! He looked over at the clock, not too early then. He looked at Alyssa as she slept in the circle of his arms and kissed the top of her head.

He gazed up at the ceiling and wondered if he should tell her what he was planning. After two years of careful saving, he had enough to finally buy a house. He had already put an offer in on a house closer to the Square. He entertained the idea of asking her to move in with him once he had the house.

He would wait, he decided. He'd get the keys and when he was able to proudly show her the house he would ask her if she wanted to share it with him. He smiled.

Alyssa stirred again and consciousness found her once more. She sighed and lifted a hand to loop her hair behind her ear and out of her face. She looked at the solid chest in front of her and then tilted her head up to look at Jack and smiled

"Good morning," she said softly as she looked up at his face.

Jack shifted his gaze from the ceiling to Alyssa's face as she peered up at him.

"Morning," he greeted. "Now that you're awake I think it's time for some coffee, what do you say?" he asked as he rubbed her back.

He had to get out of bed, her nearness was causing his body to react and he wasn't ready for another session. He didn't think he'd fully recovered from the previous night.

"I'm sure I can find something to throw together," Jack replied.

He sat up as she kissed him and stood. He tugged at the collar of his shirt that she'd put on. "Take that off, I've got something better," he told her and walked over to his dresser and got out a pair of pajamas. He tossed her the top and then pulled on the bottoms and headed into the kitchen to see what could be had to eat.

He flipped on the kettle and opened the fridge and stared at the contents within.

Alyssa caught the pyjama top and unbuttoned the shirt and slid it off her shoulders so it landed at her feet. She slipped into the pyjama top and folded the shirt and placed it on the dresser.

The pyjama top was a little longer. Alyssa dug in her bag and pulled a hair bobble off the handle and collected her hair up into a messy ponytail. She followed his footsteps into the kitchen and spotted Jack standing in front of the fridge. She sneaked her arm in-between the gap between his hips and the fridge door and got the milk. She placed it on the counter next to the kettle and pulled a couple of mugs off the mug rack.

"Well, we've got a choice of toast or toast," Jack said with a sigh as he turned and closed the refrigerator. "Which do you prefer?"

Alyssa reached for the coffee jar and thought carefully.

"Sorry, Jack, but it's gonna have to be toast," she grinned at him and spooned a spoonful of coffee into each mug and watched the kettle until it boiled.

Jack sighed. "I thought you might say that," he said, pretending disappointment, "though I imagine the Toast Marketing Board will be pleased." He shoved two slices in the toaster and began pulling out whatever he could find to put on the toast. He walked over to get the cup of coffee she made him and turned as he heard his phone ring. He went over to the counter where he'd put his phone to charge when he got home and looked at the number. He quickly unhooked the charger and picked up the phone.

"This is Jack," he barely glanced at Alyssa and left the kitchen. He went into the bedroom and shut the door. "Yes, thank you, I'm glad you accepted my offer. Uh huh, sure, yeah, I think I can do that," Jack opened the bedroom window and lit up a cigarette as he rubbed the back of his head. "Monday, I think Monday's good no problem. And how long before I can have the keys do you think? Right, okay, I guess I'll start packing next weekend then. I will, yes, see you there on Monday. Bye."

He snapped the phone shut and had to restrain himself from shouting out his excitement. He was meeting up to do the paperwork on Monday and a week after that he would have the keys. He stumped out his cigarette in the ashtray he kept on the windowsill and went back into the kitchen.

Alyssa let out a laugh as she sipped her coffee and looked over the assortment of condiments he had pulled out. She frowned slightly as he disappeared into the bedroom but decided to ignore it.

What Steph had told her the other night crept worryingly into her head. Jack wouldn't. No. She pushed the thought away. Not a chance.

She moved her attention back to the jars and pots on the counter and pulled forward the jam and butter. She didn't look up as Jack came back in. She wasn't going to ask. She didn't want to know.

"What d'you want on your toast?" she asked as she fixed her gaze on the toaster.

Jack walked over and slid his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair. He was in such a good mood now! He gestured vaguely at the jam and butter and reached his hand up to pull her hair aside and began to kiss the back of her neck.

Alyssa sighed. He was in a good mood. Why? She pushed the thoughts away and smiled at his attentions. She turned in his embrace and kissed him softly as her arms slid around his neck. She pulled back and looked up at him, unable to hide the curiosity in her eyes.

Jack kissed her back and then saw the look in her eyes as she pulled back. He furrowed his brow and looked at her.

"What?" he asked, barely managing to keep a straight face. "What's that look for?"

Alyssa closed her eyes and shook her head and banished the curiosity from her expression

"What look?" she asked with a wry smile. She turned back around in his arms as the toast popped out of the toaster. She picked up the slices and spread butter over both and then added the jam. She put the knife back down and turned back around and slipped her arms around his neck again.

"Breakfast?"

Jack narrowed his eyes at her.

"That's not what you want to ask me is it? Go on then, spit it out."

Alyssa dropped her arms from their place around him and shook her head again.

"None of my business," she commented dryly and put her toast onto a plate and grabbed the knife as she went to sit down at his table.

Jack's gaze followed her as she sat down. He pressed his lips together and gave a small, inaudible sigh. He walked over to the table, put his hands on her upper arms and pulled her to him. "It is your business actually," he corrected her. He held up a finger and walked over to a kitchen drawer and opened it and pulled out a buff-colored folder. He put it on the table and opened it. He sifted through the paperwork until he found the page he wanted and pulled it out and put it on top. It was the 'for sale' flyer for the house he would be buying.

"I wanted to surprise you, but I'm just so excited I can't wait," he told her. "I'm meeting with the owner on Monday to sign the paperwork. I'll have the keys in a week. It's taken me two years to save up but I'm finally getting a house."

He reached up and pushed her hair behind her ear. "I…well…I'd like you to think about maybe moving into it with me," he added.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly followed Gene into the Cafe and smiled at Rowan. She said her good mornings to Rowan and Chris, then scuttled into the back and put her apron on. She spotted Peter sitting in the corner on his own and went to sit opposite him.

"Morning," she said brightly as she took her seat.

Peter smiled at Molly as she sat down.  
"Rowan says I can leave at 7, do you know what you want to see?" he asked as he turned in his seat to face her with a nervous glance at Gene. "I don't think he likes me," he whispered and shifted his eyes in Gene's direction and then back to Molly.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene stood at the counter and watched while Molly sat down with Peter. He eyes narrowed further and he turned to Rowan. He leaned on the counter.

"Did you know about this?" he asked her, his voice a low rumble, he gestured briefly in the direction of Peter and Molly.

Rowan looked over at them and smiled. "Ohhhh, how sweet," she whispered and then looked back at Gene. "First I've seen of it. I know he helped her get rid of some boy that was bothering her by pretending to be her boyfriend which meant they had to go to the dance together. They must have decided they like each other," Rowan smiled dreamily again and went back over to finish cooking before the food burned.

Gene growled at Rowan's reply. He took his tea and went to sit with Chris.

"Rowan's not pregnant," Chris told Gene softly when he sat down. Gene looked up at him, surprise and confusion covering his face.

"What?"

"When we left to go on that stakeout, you asked me if she was up the duff, well, I asked her and she's not. She was upset over Brian is all."

Gene burst out laughing. "I was joking you idiot!"

"Oh," Chris looked down at his breakfast. "Well, don't matter, cause we decided we want to try for one."

"Try for one what, getting you a new brain?"

"No," Chris disagreed. "We're gonna try to have a baby."

"Yeah, well good luck," Gene replied and took a drink of his tea. He turned sideways in his seat and fixed his gaze on Peter's back.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly glanced over at Gene too and rolled her eyes.

"He's being overly protective, that's all," she whispered back and gave Gene an overly innocent smile then turned back to Peter.

"Umm. Well, there's 'Salt' or 'Inception' but I don't mind as long as it's not a romantic comedy. They bore me," she shrugged.

Peter nodded his understanding but was not entirely convinced. He thought over the options she gave him.

"Inception sounds fine," he shrugged. He was relieved she didn't want to go and see a girly film. He got enough of that at home.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene frowned when Molly smiled at him. Rowan walked over and placed Gene's breakfast in front of him.

She folded her arms and looked at him and leaned forward slightly.

"He's a good kid. Yes, his father is an unmitigated ass but Peter is far from that. He's polite and well-mannered and people around here have nothing bad to say about him, so leave him alone. She'll be fine," Rowan assured him softly then moved next to Chris and looped her arm around his shoulders.

Gene sighed and grunted and turned in his chair so he could eat.

Chris and Rowan looked at each other and grinned. She gave Chris a quick kiss on the cheek and then headed back towards the counter to serve Ginger who'd just come in.

She put a hand on Molly's shoulder as she passed and looked at her and Peter. "I've told him you're okay, Peter, I don't think he'll bother you."

Rowan grinned at Ginger as she went behind the counter and gave him his usual coffee. She loved it when he came in. He had a seemingly endless supply of bawdy stories to tell that never failed to make her laugh. She leaned on the counter expectantly, and held up one of his favorite muffins in her hand. He rolled his eyes at her, took a sip of his coffee and leaned over and quietly told her a bawdy joke from his vast supply. Rowan dropped her head to the counter and began to shake with laughter. She leaned her hand holding the muffin towards him and he took it and patted her on the head.

"Thanks doll, see you tomorrow," he said and headed off to the station.

Rowan finally recovered herself and stood upright, wiping at her eyes and sniffling. She saw Chris looking at her and hurriedly grabbed a notepad from under the counter and wrote the joke down while it was fresh in her mind. He'd want to hear it. She grabbed another tissue and dabbed at her eyes again.

Gene glanced back when he heard Rowan burst into gales of laughter.

"What's Ginger doing with your woman?" Gene asked him.

"He tells her dirty jokes. She said he's been doing that for awhile now. He came in one morning and told her one and she loved it and gave him a muffin, so now he does it several times a week. She always tells them to me, he knows some good ones."

Gene looked at him. "And it doesn't bother you that he's flirting with her?"

Chris chuckled. "He's not interested in Ro, Guv, trust me," he said and went to get another cup of tea.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly looked up at Rowan as she felt her hand on her shoulder and beamed up at her.

"Thanks, Rowan."

She turned back to Peter with a smile.

"Are you working all day today?" she asked.

Peter finished his biscuit and shook his head.

"No, I'm not in till 3. Gonna play some football over in the park a little later, not much else going on really, until tonight that is," he leaned back in the seat and took a drink of his tea.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene grunted at Chris' answer. If Chris thought that then he was fooling himself. You didn't tell a bird dirty jokes unless you were trying to get her into bed. He finished his breakfast and got up to get Alex's food and pay. He walked past where Peter and Molly were sitting and paused. He speared Peter with his gaze and levelled a finger at him. "You watch yourself, understand? Or you and I will have words."

Peter looked up at him and gulped and nodded. "Yes, sir, understood sir."

Gene looked at him a moment longer and then went to the counter.

"You want to watch yourself around that Ginger," Gene said to Rowan. She looked at him and snorted a laugh.

"I appreciate the concern but trust me, I'm not his type," she said. She hurriedly finished Alex's eggs and packed them up for Gene to take to her. She put the muffin in the bag on top of the box.

Gene looked at her, not quite believing her, but shrugged it off. He took Alex's food and left with a final wave.

Rowan looked at Chris and began to giggle.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly nodded. One of the things she liked about working in the Cafe was that it wasn't so busy in the mornings.

She looked up as people started to trickle in. People coming in for takeout coffee meant the Market was filling up. Soon there would be a queue.

"I'll see you later then. This place will start to fill up pretty soon," she smiled at him and walked back to the counter.

"Okay, can you meet me here at 7 and then we can go from here," he asked as he walked with her to the counter.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan looked over her display cases and then looked over at Molly as she stood there with Peter.

"Today, you learn how to make buttermilk biscuits," she told the girl. "Let's get busy. Chris can you watch the till for me while we do this?"

"Sure," he replied and came around behind the counter.

Peter gave Molly a swift kiss and waved at Chris and Rowan as he left.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gerald and Caroline walked together down the street, their hands clasped tightly for support. They followed the pavement religiously and stopped on the edge of the road. They surveyed the busy Market that stood in their way. Caroline was used to the hustle and bustle of crowded shopping centres: Gerald was not. He lifted the newspaper in his other hand and studied the article, paying strict attention to the parts Caroline had highlighted; the important bits. His gaze flew to the picture that was coupled with the story. She had changed, matured. But it was still her that much was clear, he thought as he looked at her smiling happily on the page before him. He had seen the TV broadcast about the man on the BBC. He wasn't happy she had seemingly got involved in it, he hadn't known she was until he had seen the picture. She shouldn't have been here in the first place.

Gerald scanned the street and his eyes steadily picked out the small cafe that was nestled amongst the stalls that littered the road of the overcrowded Market. He was grateful for his wife's weekly shopping trips. She knew how to handle crowds. It was experience that he lacked. He could easily see the steady flow of people coming in and out of the small business that was, for now, the focus of his attention.

Caroline had spotted it too. She wasn't as quick to notice as him, but once she did she squeezed his hand. Caroline took the lead and led her husband through the hordes of people, weaving her way expertly past the strangers that took little interest in them as they made their way past. Gerald allowed her to guide him through this maze. These people were like wasps, or bees. Buzzing around impatiently, collecting what they needed from one stall, then moving to the next. It was like a hive. He scowled. As much as he wanted to find her, he wished she had chosen somewhere more secluded to live. A quiet suburb somewhere on the outskirts of a town. Not the centre. She had done it to spite him. He hated busy places, she knew that. London was probably one of the busiest places in Britain.

He stopped his wife once they reached the cafe. This was definitely the place. The other woman in the picture from the newspaper was standing behind the counter. He released Caroline's hand and straightened his tie. Gerald nodded at her once and marched inside. Caroline scurried in behind him and looked around for the familiar flash of Titian red. Caroline was disappointed to find that she wasn't here. She turned back to her husband and studied the woman and man behind the counter. She was clearly the other woman from the picture; the one who had been attacked. The man she recognised to. She eased the newspaper from her husband's grasp. The man was in the picture too. Gerald knew as well as Caroline that the girl wasn't here. But this woman and man obviously knew her. He gave them both a friendly smile as they reached the front of the queue, he ignored the young girl; she was of no interest to him. No doubt this woman, Rowan the article had called her, knew of her whereabouts.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Well, then it's good I'm going to teach you how and then I'll write it out for you and you can bake them at home," Rowan said with a grin as she pulled out a couple of mixing bowls. She quickly walked Molly through how to make the dough, how to knead and roll it out, and how to cut it.

"See, unbelievably easy, but they taste so good," Rowan grinned at her as she put the baking sheets in the oven.

"Try one batch on your own, go on, it's okay," Rowan encouraged.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gerald took charge. He gave her another smile and held out the paper to her, it was folded so it showed the page that held the article. Caroline hovered by her husband's side and scanned the cafe once again. Her gaze drifted to the street outside. Nothing. She sighed and redirected her attention to the small woman. She was American; the eyebrows went up in surprise.

Rowan went back to the till to start helping with the people coming in. She went to fix Christian one of his complicated coffee drinks and saw an older couple come in. She furrowed her brow as she looked at the machine. Their clothes screamed that they weren't local. She went back and gave Christian his coffee. She worked through the line until the couple reached the counter. The man was clutching a newspaper and his smile seemed friendly enough, but something about them unsettled her. She smiled brightly back at him and since there was no one behind them in line, nudged Chris to go and help Molly with the biscuits.

Chris immediately stepped away to help Molly get the biscuits out of the oven.

"Hi, what can I get you?" Rowan asked, keeping her tone even and friendly.

Gerald pointed to the picture on the paper. His finger hovered over Alyssa's smiling face.

"Do you know where she is?" he asked in a no nonsense tone. She clearly knew Alyssa, she was standing next to her in a picture in the national paper. You didn't pull randomers off the street to be in significant pictures, and this picture had proven very significant, it had led him and Caroline to this place, to Walford. And hopefully to her.

Caroline looked up at Rowan imploringly as Gerald pushed the paper closer towards her. She prayed that she would tell them where Alyssa was. She just wanted her back. After everything, she still didn't understand why she had left. It was all just a huge misunderstanding. Surely that was all it was.

Rowan frowned slightly at the man's tone. She could see the woman out of the corner of her eye and noted the expression on her face. She purposefully looked away from the man to meet the woman's gaze. She could see the resemblance to her sister and hear echoes of her in the man's speech. She barely nodded. She turned her attention back to Alyssa's father. The smile did not return to her face, but she kept her expression pleasantly neutral.

"You're looking for Lyss," she finally said, more statement than question. "She's my flatmate, but I'm afraid she's away for the weekend."

Lyss! Lyss! She had the audacity to stand there to call his daughter, _HIS_ daughter! Lyss! Who did this American think she was!

"My daughter's name is Alyssa," he said trying to keep the anger out of his voice, "Not 'Lyss'!" he said doing a poor imitation of her accent.

Caroline placed an hand on Gerald's arm and tried to dispel the anger that she sensed radiating off him. The worst thing would be for him to lose him temper. He needed to stay calm. She gave him a warning look and he took a calming breath in response. He slipped his hand into hers and squeezed.

Caroline nodded at him, stepped forward and smiled pleasantly at Rowan. Calm, kind, collected. The opposite of how Gerald was feeling.

"Do you know when she'll be back?" she asked friendlily keeping her smile in place.

Rowan kept her expression mild as Alyssa's father snapped at her. She raised her eyebrows slightly in response, but said nothing.

Rowan turned to Alyssa's mother.

"I expect her back Sunday night," Rowan drawled, the thickening of her Southern accent the only sign of her temper.

Chris heard the change in Rowan's accent and turned to look in her direction.

"However, if there is an emergency I might be persuaded to call her," Rowan added.

Caroline nodded. This woman was from the Southern part of America. Her accent had thickened. The eyebrows rose once more. She tightened her grasp on Gerald's hand and kept her expression friendly.

"And do you know where she is?" she asked as politely as she could as she levered Gerald out of the way. His anger was bubbling to the surface again. Him causing a scene was not what they needed.

Gerald stopped the growl of annoyance that was building in his throat from sounding. This stupid woman was being as unhelpful as she could, but in the nicest possible way. He could not be more infuriated.

His plan had been simple; find Alyssa, take her home, keep her there. His daughter had gone and complicated everything by not being where he had planned for her to be. And this _'friend'_, he mentally sneered at the word, was messing up his plans even more.

"Only in a roundabout way," Rowan replied. "I don't know the exact location of where she's staying," she added, carefully not mentioning Jack. She pulled her phone from her pocket and stepped back from the counter. She didn't trust that father of Alyssa's a bit. She wouldn't put it past him to make a grab for the phone and she didn't want to make things worse by hurting him. She preferred to avoid violence, but she could, and would, protect herself and her family. She smiled at Alyssa's mother and turned her back on the pair as she opened her phone. She looked at Chris and shifted her eyes in the direction of the oven. He moved so he was out of sight of the counter and watched Rowan.

She stepped closer to the storage rack and put a hand on it as if she was leaning and hurriedly whispered to Chris. "Text Lyss, say 'parents', hurry, now."

She proceeded to scroll slowly through her contacts and Chris hurriedly sent off the text. Then she turned so her profile was visible from the counter as she pressed the button to call Alyssa. She heard it ring out and bit her lip, come on, pick up, she urged and glanced over at Alyssa's mom and smiled at her.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Whitney huffed in annoyance as the time for her tea break came and went. She stomped her foot and then called Bianca.

"You promised to watch the stall….but….but…fine yeah, alright, lunchtime then."

She flipped her phone shut and leaned on the rack. She quickly texted Molly.

"No tea break, B messed up! can't come till lunch grrrr"

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene got back with the food and put the back on the kitchen counter before going in to see if Alex was awake. He thought she was still sleeping. He left the bag on the counter and hung up his coat and flopped on the couch and turned the tele on, keeping the volume low so he didn't disturb her.

Alex stirred as she heard the low hum of the TV. Gene was back. She smiled and silently slipped out of bed and grabbed her dressing gown. She padded quietly out of the room and looked at him with a smile. She went across to him and sat on the sofa and leant against him.

"Molly get off okay?" she asked as she rested her head on his shoulder and tucked her legs underneath her.

Gene looked at her and nodded.

"I brought you breakfast back," he said and put down his tea to go and get it for her. He dumped the eggs out of the container and onto a plate and pulled the muffin out of the bag and then grabbed a fork and walked back in and handed it all to Alex.

"I'll make you some coffee," he said when he was sure she had everything.

Alex nodded and took the food from him hungrily. She stuck her fork into the eggs and started to eat. She swallowed and turned her head to watch him as he made her another coffee. She frowned as she ate. She waited until he was sitting down next to her again then turned her head to look at him.

"And what have I done to warrant you being so nice to me?" she asked curiously as she balanced her plate on her knees.

Gene frowned at her.

"Nothing, I'll remember not to do it again. You can get your own food next time, woman," he grouched and folded his arms.

Alex rolled her eyes. He was so touchy. She shifted her plate to the floor and inched closer to him.

"I was only curious about what I'd done to deserve you getting me food and letting me lie in this morning"

"You've just been what you have been, my Bolly," he said and slung his arm around her and turned back to the TV.

Alex raised an eyebrow at that. She picked her plate off the floor and settled it on her lap once more as she ate the breakfast that Gene had so lovingly got for her. He had got her a muffin. One of Rowan's chocolate muffins. She smiled greedily and ploughed her way through the eggs.

Gene watched her eat out of the corner of his eye and gave a small smile that he covered by taking a drink of his tea.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"C'mon Fatboy, you're going that way anyway. I'll give you 10 quid if you'll take us along. We'll miss the movie if we take the bus," Peter begged.

Fatboy frowned and patted the bonnet of his van.

"Well I dunno P-Dog man, s'like my wheels yeah! An..." he trailed off at the pleading look on Peters face.

"Fine! But bruv, price goes up if your late yeah!"

"Café, 7 o'clock," Peter verified. "Thanks Fats."

He slapped Fatboy casually on the arm and headed off home.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gerald frowned as Rowan stepped away and fiddled around with her phone. He suppressed a groan. Don't call her! Don't warn her! He wanted to say. But that would seem suspicious. Instead he fixed his eyes on the meddling American and smiled encouragingly.

Caroline looked up at Gerald as the woman pulled out her phone. Her expression was panicked. She silently willed Gerald to do something as she looked up at him. His expression puzzled her profoundly. What was he playing at?

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa went to protest as he pulled her up by the arms. She shut her mouth as he spoke and furrowed her brow in confusion as she watched him. Her interest grew as he messed about with papers. She wondered over and picked up the paper he put on top. How was this anything to do with her?

She looked at him as he finished speaking and her jaw dropped a fraction. He wanted her to move in with him. In his new house!

"Really?" she asked curiously. She heard a sound from the bedroom and recognized her phone. She sighed and leaned her head forward to kiss him swiftly then dashed away to get her phone.

She brought it back into the kitchen, why was Rowan calling her? Worry surfaced. What was wrong? Her eyes fixed themselves on Jack as she answered.

"Ro?"

Jack saw the worry on Alyssa's face and ran for the shower. He was out in minutes and hurriedly dried and dressed.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey, Lyss, I was wondering if there was any chance you might be able to come to the café, I could surely use your help with something. It's in the nature of an emergency. Any chance you could get a ride over here?"

Gerald couldn't hide his scowl as he eavesdropped on the conversation. There was that name again 'Lyss'. If he had wanted his daughter to be called Lyss then that would have been what he would have named her. Her name was Alyssa! If he heard that 'nickname' once more, he would lose his rag.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa frowned. Something was definitely wrong. Rowan's accent was a lot thicker than usual. She looked up at Jack as he came back into the kitchen. She frowned.

"Um. What's wrong? What kind of emergency?" she asked as she moved back to sit at the kitchen table and picked up a bit of her toast and nibbled on it.

"Just something I need a tiny bit of help with, c'mon please?"

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack sat down at the table and put on his shoes, listening to the conversation.

"I can drive you back, if you need to go for a bit. I can show you the house," he said to her.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Caroline listened to the woman beg her daughter over the phone. She narrowed her eyed slightly. This was a major step away from their plan that Gerald and herself had devised. Though, Alyssa coming to them would save a hell of a lot of time. She wondered at her husband's sudden change of plan, but went along with it anyway. She trusted he knew what he was doing.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa nodded at him with a small smile.

"Alright Ro. I'll be there as soon as I can" she said with a small sigh. Alyssa handed her phone to Jack and stood with another sigh. She had planned to spend the entire day with Jack. Now, she was needed. Grudgingly she took his pyjama top off and made her way to find her underwear and put back on her dress.

She decided not to bother with makeup and pulled the bobble from her hair as she brushed it hurriedly.

She came back into the kitchen and grabbed her toast from her plate and ate it as she slipped her feet back into her shoes.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan then threw a curve ball at that point.

"You can't get back, okay well, I'm not sure but I'll try. Sure I'll text you later, bye."

Rowan flipped her phone shut and looked at the couple.

"She can't get a ride back till tomorrow and she's going out of signal range," Rowan shrugged.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack took the phone as Alyssa thrust it at him and put it to his ear.

"Rowan?" he listened, what in the world was she talking about, and why was her accent so thick? He could barely understand her.

"Alyssa, there's something funny going on," he called to her as Rowan said 'bye' and hung up on him. He looked at Alyssa's phone and noticed there was a text from Chris. "You have a text on here from Chris, that's just odd," Jack remarked. He opened the text and held it up for her to read as she came back into the kitchen. The text was one word: PARENTS!

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gerald's eyes flashed in annoyance as his temper flared once more. The Alyssa he knew would come running. He scowled darkly and Caroline pulled him away again.

"In that case we'll have two teas, please," she asked Rowan with a simpering smile as she levered her husband away so he could gain some much needed control.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa took the phone off him and read the text. Her expression instantly went blank and unreadable. She staggered to the nearest chair and sat down shaking her head. She read the word 6 times and closed her eyes.

They were here. In Walford. How had they found her? She knew why they were here. She clenched her fist. Her gullible little brother had finally left home. Ben had always believed them, accepted being manipulated without batting an eyelid. Had liked having his life planned out for him from birth. Not her. She did things her way and received the consequences. That was why they had come looking for her. They had no one's life to organise now their darling baby boy had left home, probably following their plan and got married. Well they were not taking her life away from her. She was not going through that again!

Alyssa sent a text back to Chris

'If M/D r ther then I'm stayin put! Tell Ro thanks :) xxx'

Alyssa put her phone on the table and looked up at Jack.

"No way am I going to the café. Not while they're there," she told him seriously.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie didn't care about the weather, she wrapped her arms around Ray's arm and walked along with him happily. She was really looking forward to shopping. She was glad she'd chosen boots. She loved that they were the same height and she enjoyed being able to look him in the eye without looking up. She'd worn high heels last night and ended up being a bit taller than he was.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

Ray rested his head against hers as they walked. He had to admit, he liked her being the same height. It held certain advantages. He grinned and slipped his hand into hers as they reached the café.

"Morning, Rowan!" he said cheerily as he led Ronnie inside. He smiled at the elderly couple at the counter and slipped into line behind them, his arm now around Ronnie's waist

Rowan nodded and poured two cups of tea and placed them on the counter.

"She's gone hiking and even if she left now she'd not be back till tonight," Rowan told Alyssa's mother. She pushed the teas towards Alyssa's parents. "On the house."

She turned from Alyssa's parents and smiled brightly at Ray and Ronnie as they walked in. She poured them two teas and put them on the counter. "What you having?"

Ronnie grinned and pointed at Ray and then said "Two full English, please."

Rowan chuckled. "How was dinner?"

Ronnie kissed Ray's cheek and gazed at him as she answered. "It was beautiful." She turned back to Rowan. "And now we need to fuel up to do some serious power shopping." She put a hand on Ray's chest and lightly tugged at his shirt before looking back at Rowan with a sly smile.

"I really just want to get him out of these clothes," she joked and picked up her tea.

Rowan snorted laughter and held up her hands in surrender. "Go sit, I'll bring it out."

Ray walked away with a grin. He looked back over his shoulder at Rowan and mouthed 'Thank you!' back at her. He turned back to Ronnie and smiled at her as he placed his tea on the table.

"Rowan recommended the restaurant," he told her as he took his seat.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack knelt down next to the chair and took Alyssa's hand.

"I think Rowan already knew that, when you handed me the phone she started saying 'oh, you can't get a ride back okay', it was the strangest thing. Her accent was so thick I could barely understand her."

He took her hand and pulled her up from the chair and led her into the front room and had her sit on the sofa. He sat next to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her softly.

Alyssa rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes to try and calm herself down.

"My parents are in Walford" she said simply. In her head that was it. But she knew that it explained nothing. She sighed.

"My parents like to be in control. They had a plan worked out for me since my mum found out she was pregnant with me. Unfortunately for them, I refused to let them manipulate me so I left home about..." Alyssa counted in her head as she tried to work it out. "It must be about 7 years now. Maybe. Something like that," she shifted her position against him. "Then there's my brother Ben. Except nicknames weren't allowed, so of course I disobeyed that rule. Benjamin," she said her brother's name in an overly posh voice, "liked the rules imposed on us. So he would be about 25 now. He's most likely married and settled. Mum and Dad have finished with him now. He followed the plan, in their eyes his life is perfect. Not that he understood what was going on. He's an idiot," she sighed and looked up at him.

"So now they have no one's life to organise and control so guess what they decide to do?" she said bitterly.

Jack sat her up and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'll come with you," he said, as he looked into her big green eyes. "You don't have to worry, I won't let anyone take you anywhere. Alyssa, I love you and I want you in my life for a long time. I have no intention of letting anyone do anything to stop that, no matter what. I am not going to give you up without a fight. I don't think Rowan will either for that matter. You have people around you who won't let them hurt you."

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Caroline smiled at Rowan again and took the teas off the counter and ushered her husband out of the way. She sat him at a table and passed him the mug. He took it, still scowling and sipped it. His eyes fixed on Rowan.

"She's lying," he murmured to Caroline.

His wife nodded her agreement. "Alyssa would never go hiking. She would prefer shopping! Mud, bugs and heavy clothes. Not her style," she added as she kept her gaze resolutely on Gerald's face.

Gerald narrowed his eyes. "What's her game!" he snarled. "Why lie like that? She didn't tell Alyssa we were here," he said confused. He rubbed his forehead and looked back at Caroline. "She's back Sunday. We need to find out where she's living. The American said she's Alyssa's flatmate," his gaze moved back to the smiling Rowan.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan winked at Ray and went to cook the food. She could feel Alyssa's father's eyes on her. She didn't care. Since that stupid news broadcast had aired a lot of people had come in to stare at her. She'd felt like a freak at first and had nearly broken her mother's bracelet again her nerves were wound up so tight, but she'd finally given herself a shake and decided not to let it get to her.

Chris walked over to her. "Why did you lie to them like that?" he asked her softly.

Rowan looked up at him in surprise. "Because Alyssa is my sister, she's Kin, that means I protect her. Mark my words, they don't mean her any good at all," Rowan stated. "She knows they're here now, she'll be ready for them."

Rowan turned back to the pan, ending the discussion. Chris sighed. He could see her point.

She finished cooking the food and took it over to Ray and Ronnie.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ahhhh," Ronnie said as she sat down across from him. "Good idea to ask." She took one of his hands between her own and brought it to her lips and kissed it. "Have I told you today how much I love you, Ray Carling?"

She glanced up and smiled as Rowan put their food down and then looked back at Ray.

Ray shook his head with a grin.

"No, Ronnie. I don't believe you have," he said. He squeezed her hand and slipped it from her grasp.

He smiled at Rowan as the food was placed in front of him. "Cheers, Rowan," he said as she left their table.

He waved the hand that she had held.

"I'm gonna need that if I want to eat," he said as he picked up his knife. He smiled happily at her and tucked into his food.

Ronnie gave him a small smile at his comment and nodded. She picked up a sausage and wrapped it in a slice of toast and began to eat.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan walked back over to Chris.

"I'm going outside, back in a few," she said and grabbed a cigarette and her lighter from her bag behind the counter and went outside.

She went to the corner of the building and pulled out her phone and called Alyssa.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa nodded and smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you."

She slipped her arms around his middle and hugged him tightly. She buried her face into his shoulder and breathed him in. She chuckled and turned her head to look at him.

"Dad's going to hate you," she told him.

She sighed as her phone rang and she looked over at the table where she had left it. She tilted her face up to his and kissed him then climbed out of his arms and picked her phone off the table.

"It's Rowan," she said as she carried the phone back over and sat down on his lap. She put the phone to her ear.

"Ro?"

"Why? I'm a terribly respectable sort of person, me," Jack complained.

He watched her go and get her phone and slid his arms around her when she sat back down. He leaned his head slightly towards her so he could hear.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I assume you got Chris' text and you know your folks are here? Sis, can I just say, no wonder you left. I don't mean to offend but, my word! Anyone would think you're some 10 year old tearaway the way they act! I've told them you've gone hiking. They don't believe me but I don't rightly care. They know we're flatmates and they know you're back Sunday night, that's all the correct information I am willing to share," she told Alyssa in a rush. She kept an eye on the door of the cafe and smoked.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray made his way hungrily through his breakfast. He polished off the food and drained the tea left in his cup and placed that down next to his empty plate.

He let out a satisfied sigh and leant back in his chair, his eyes fixed on Ronnie in front of him as she ate. He smiled at her.

Ronnie raised an eyebrow at Ray. He'd inhaled that! She ate an egg and then wrapped the other sausage in her other slice of toast and slid her plate to Ray. She was nearly full and didn't want to be too bloated for shopping.

Ray took her plate off her and picked his knife and fork back up. She had worn him out last night and consequently he was ravenous. He started finishing her breakfast for her. Eating all this meant he could get away with skipping lunch and his stomach wouldn't be complaining. He wasn't entirely sure what shopping with Ronnie would entail or how long it would take.

Ronnie quickly ate the other piece of toast-wrapped sausage and drained her tea.

She looked at Ray.

"Ready?"

Ray gobbled down all that he could manage off her plate and nodded as he pushed his chair back and stood up.

"Taxi?"

"Oh definitely," Ronnie nodded. She stood up and walked outside. She saw Charlie sitting in his cab near the pub and walked over to ask if he would take her and Ray to the shops.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa smiled at the sound of Rowan's voice. She leant back against Jack and sighed.

"Thanks for warning me Ro! I hate them too, join the club" she said wryly.

Rowan had told them that they lived together, Alyssa frowned. "But you do know that now they'll watch you to find out where I'm living," she said, "though that might be a good thing, they won't leave until they've seen me. Mind you, if they think I'm doing anything they tell me to they've got another thing coming," she scowled. Rowan was speaking quickly. Rushing. "They're still there aren't they."

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Yeah, they can follow me all they want. When I go home, I'll make sure Chris opens the door, they'll think it's his flat," Rowan snickered and took another drag from her cigarette. "Yeah, but they're in the cafe having tea, I'm outside smoking," she paused. "Your dad doesn't like me," she giggled.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa laughed.

"Very sneaky. Dad doesn't like most people especially if he's not getting his own way. What did you think of mum though?" she asked curiously. Her mother tended to create false impressions, Alyssa was curious to know whether it had worked on Rowan.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Yeah, he got verrry upset when I called you 'Lyss'," she chuckled.

"I've not made up my mind about her yet, she can't seem to decide who she is. I got half an impression they were trying to play 'good cop, bad cop' on me," she snorted. "I'll keep them busy and keep you posted. I also intend to make them understand that you are surrounded by highly protective people. They won't find you very easy to get at," Rowan avowed. "Well, I best get back in there, let me know if you decide to come back early and don't wear Jack out too quickly," she teased as she crushed out her cigarette.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Oh, I make no promises there," Alyssa grinned as she looked at Jack. "Thanks, Ro," she said and hung up the phone. She slid it onto the table and looked back at Jack.

"She'll keep me posted. It seems Mum and Dad aren't going anywhere. Think Dad nearly lost it when she called me Lyss," she sighed.

Alyssa leant back into him and nuzzled his neck.

Jack smiled at her comment.

"Well, if you want me to drive you over there for a bit, I don't mind," he told her as he cuddled her close.

Alyssa smiled and shook her head.

"Not yet. I'll go back on Sunday," she said as she snuggled into him.

Jack smiled. "So, back to bed?" he asked as he slid a hand along her leg.

Alyssa smiled and kissed him softly.

"I like that idea," she said with a smile and shifted off him so he could stand up.

Jack got up and picked her up and carried her back into the bedroom.

"I can't wait for you to see the house," he told her as he began removing her clothes.

Alyssa smiled at him. Living with Jack. All the time. Oh that would be wonderful. She would be sad to leave the flat though, she had become quite attached to the little place. But Rowan wouldn't be too far away, and it wasn't like she was leaving forever. Just moving house.

She slipped her dress off and kissed him as she smiled. Not even her parents showing up out of the blue could change the happiness she felt around him.

"You don't have to decide right away about moving in," he said as he kissed her neck. "When you're ready, you'll be welcome."

He ran his hands over her naked body and focused on her neck again.

Alyssa tilted her head back and moaned quietly.

She clutched his shoulders as she fought to remain standing and keep from falling over as her knees began to give way.

Jack laid her back on the bed and stripped off his clothes before laying down next to her. He took her in his arms again and kissed her deeply. He caressed her breasts as he covered her body with his own and slowly slid inside her.

Alyssa ran her hands through his hair and buried her face in his shoulder as she clutched him to her. His name escaping her as she wound her legs around his waist.

Jack ran a hand over her leg started moving faster. He wound the fingers of his other hand into her hair and stared into her eyes.

"Alyssa," he moaned.

"Jack!"

Alyssa cried out his name as she climaxed. She clung to him, kissing his neck and collarbone as she fell.

Jack felt himself come with her. He dropped next to her and tried to catch his breath as he pulled her close and kissed her.

Alyssa clasped her hands around his neck and kept her forehead resting against his as she broke the kiss. She looked into his eyes and smiled at him affectionately.

Jack smiled back at her.

"So, nap or some tele?"

Alyssa bit her lip as she pondered. If she did end up feeling sleepy then she could always fall asleep in front of the TV.

"Tele," she said and kissed once more. She twisted in his arms and reached down to the floor and picked up the pyjama top she had taken off earlier. She slipped into it then wiggled out of his arms completely and kissed him as she picked up the trousers he had taken off.

Jack walked over to the armoire and opened the cabinet to reveal a TV.

"Get back in bed you," he said to her and tossed her the remote. He went into the kitchen and quickly made two cups of tea and brought them back into the bedroom.

Alyssa caught the remote and climbed back onto the bed. She slipped back under the covers and turned on the TV. She channel surfed watching snippets of programs. She smiled up at Jack and took the tea he handed her and sipped it as she leant back into the pillows.

Jack climbed back into bed and pulled her to him.

"Not sure I can think of a better way to spend a Saturday," he said to her with a grin. "I'll order a Chinese delivery later, how does that sound?"

Alyssa placed her mug on the side table and cuddled up to him silently agreeing with him.

"Chinese sounds good," she said as she handed him the remote.

"I don't mind what we watch."

Jack flipped through the channels and settled on a interesting looking movie. He put the remote aside and tightened his arms around Alyssa as he settled back to watch.

Jack found himself slowly drifting off as he watched the movie.

Alyssa felt Jack's breathing even out as they lay there. She was completely relaxed and at home in his arms. She shifted the position of her head so it fitted into the curve of his neck comfortably and drew slow circles on the arm that encased her.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan went back inside and went and grabbed the dishes from where Ray and Ronnie had been sitting and brought them to the back. She smiled at Chris and Molly. She picked up a towel and went to wipe the table down.

A few minutes later, Chris walked over to her. "I need to go over to the station, love."

Rowan looked up at him.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, bit of an unruly prisoner so Rhys asked me to come in for a bit, help out. Won't be long."

Rowan gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and went back to wiping the table.

Rowan nodded at Alyssa's mother.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Caroline finished her tea and looked up at Gerald. He nodded and stood. He had seen Rowan come back inside. He made a beeline for the door and left the cafe. Caroline smiled at Rowan as she followed her husband.

"Thank you for everything," she said and walked out onto the street.

Gerald took her hand and walked along with her.

"We will get her back Caroline. But first we need a place to stay. This is going to take longer than we planned."

Caroline nodded her agreement and once again guided him through the Market place.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You're welcome," she said and watched them leave. She walked back over to Molly. "So, guess we should get ready for lunch."

Molly nodded eagerly and showed Rowan the batch of biscuits she had made on her own.

"They don't look quite right but I think they taste okay," she said with a small shrug.

"They look fine," Rowan assured her. "How about pies today?" she asked Molly. "I'm thinking chicken and steak and kidney...and...what do you think?"

Molly nodded willingly and moved her batch of biscuits to one side.

"Can we do Chicken and Mushroom too?" she asked as she carefully washed her hands once more

"Sure. Let's do some shepherd's pie too," Rowan rubbed her hands together. "Right, let's make some pastry dough." Rowan said and pulled out the mixing bowls and began to show Molly how to make pastry dough.

She kept an eye on the counter while rambling away as they made the dough.

Molly followed Rowan's instructions carefully as she learnt how to make the dough. She listened to what Rowan was saying and watched as Rowan fixed her mistakes. Memorising everything as best she could.

Rowan grinned at Molly.

"See, it's pretty easy to get the hang of." She shaped the dough into balls and set them aside so they could work on the filling. She glanced at the clock. She began to pull out all the pie dishes she could find and began to shape the crust for the pies.

Molly watched Rowan as she worked on the crust and then attempted to copy her. She frowned as she concentrated on trying to get the crust exactly the way that Rowan had got it.

Rowan moved closer to Molly and showed her slowly the knack of doing the crust. The moment the shells were ready she handed a bowl of filling to Molly so they could start finishing up.

"I think these and some salads should do it. Maybe a soup or two," she mused and looked over what she had to make soup from. "Hmmm, gazpacho and what else, what else..." she shrugged. "Cream of chicken?"

Molly nodded and started filling the pies with the filling Rowan had given her.

"With the soup are we going to do some fresh bread rolls too?" she asked as she finished spooning in the filling.

"I'll have Chris go get some," Rowan said and hurriedly sent off a text to Chris. She showed Molly how to put the tops on the pies and then hurriedly began to load them in the oven. She then began to show Molly how to make shepherd's pie.

Chris read Rowan's text and chuckled. He called for a cab and went to get what she asked for.


	55. Chapter 55

**We do not own EastEnders, Ashes to Ashes, Waterloo Road or Doctors**

**Chapter 55**

Ray climbed into the cab behind Ronnie and settled there for the short ride to the high street.

He paid Charlie once he stopped at the High Street and helped Ronnie out of the cab. He looked around at the busy High Street and the hustle and bustle. He looked back at her and took her hand.

"Where do we start?"

Ronnie immediately grabbed his hand and led him across the street and into a shop. She began to walk around, picking shirts off the racks and holding them up against him. She handed him several shirts and led him to the changing rooms.

She smiled and gave him a gentle shove inside. "Try those on," she told him.

Ray took the shirts into the changing room and did as he was told. He put the first one on and frowned. She wanted him to wear this? He looked around the curtain at her.

"You sure about this?" he asked as he pulled back the curtain to show her

She looked at him and smiled.

She walked over and adjusted the collar. "What do you have against a nice, button down shirt? You have a nice neck, you should show it off," she said and ran a finger along it. She stepped closer to him. "Try on the others, I'll find you some trousers. Do you want some jeans too?"

Ray kissed her and nodded.

"Telling you now though, if I end up looking like a math teacher I ain't gonna be happy," he told her as he retreated back into the changing room.

Ronnie stuck her head around the curtain. "Well if you look like a math teacher then that's my favorite class because you are sexy. Now do you want some jeans or not?"

Ray grinned at her and nodded.

"Definitely," he told her as he slipped out of the shirt and into another one she had picked out.

Ronnie picked out some trousers and jeans that she thought would fit his slimmer waist. She also picked out some jumpers she thought would suit him. She went back to the changing room and stuck her head around the curtain. She hung the trousers on the hook inside the changing room and the couple of jumpers she picked out.

She looked at him in the next shirt and smiled and nodded.

"You look good."

Ray smiled at her.

"Glad you think so," he said.

Ray studied the clothes she had picked out and checked the sizes. No way was he that skinny. The woman was deluded. He scowled slightly and picked up a pair of the jeans and wiggled into them. he sighed and eased himself out.

Ray pulled back the curtains and peered out at her.

"Ronnie," he called over to her, he held out the jeans to her.

"Next size up, I'm not that skinny."

She put her head past the curtain again and looked him up and down and grinned at him. She took the jeans.

"There's more than one size there," she pointed. "I wasn't sure which of the two it would be."

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her and gave him a quick kiss.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Nice legs."

She let the curtain drop and took the jeans he'd handed her and stuck them back on the shelf.

Ray rolled his eyes as he shut the curtain and looked at the other jeans she had brought to him. He checked all the sizes and tried the size down from what he would normally wear.

He did them up easily to his surprise and grinned. He turned to the side and looked at his stomach. It had certainly got smaller. He smiled.

Ronnie wandered around and picked out two sports jackets that she liked and then began to look over boxer shorts. She went back to the changing rooms and ducked her head in. She grinned at the sight of him bent over as he was trying on another pair of trousers. She stepped closer to him and put a hand on his back.

"Don't move," she said and grabbed the waistband of his pants and turned it so she could see the size. She stepped back and grinned at him. "Well, have to get you smaller ones don't we? Unless you want them falling off too?"

Ray looked around as he felt a cool hand pressed on his back. He smiled at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I think I'll manage taking them off myself," he grinned at her and pulled up the trousers he had slipped over his feet.

Ronnie patted him on the behind and went to get him some boxers, paused a moment and put them back and grabbed some boxer briefs. She smiled and went back to the changing rooms.

"So, going well in there? What do you think of the clothes?"

Ray shrugged.

"Different from what I'd pick. But I guess they're okay."

He smiled at her as he slipped out of the trousers.

"Right, tried everything I've got here. Anything else or can I get dressed?"

Ronnie looked him up and down and licked her lips. She held up the pants and tilted her head.

"Do you like these?" she asked. "And yes, you can get dressed, I think we've got enough."

Ray stared at her.

"Ronnie I am not wearing those," he said with a disgusted gesture at the pants she was holding up.

"I'm sticking with boxers," he told her as he started to get dressed back into his own clothes.

Ronnie rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine," she sighed and took the boxer briefs back and grabbed him boxer shorts instead. She walked back over and helped him carry the clothes to the counter. She looked over the clothes as the clerk went about scanning and bagging and took Ray's arm.

"You're going to look fantastic," she told him. "I need to get a few things and then we can be done."

Ray nodded at her and paid for the clothes that Ronnie had picked out for him. He took the bag off the counter and looked around to try and spot her. He saw her and made his way over to her and took her hand.

Ronnie smiled and twined her fingers with his. She led him towards a shop she liked and went inside, going straight to the lingerie section.

She raised an eyebrow at him as she began looking over the selection of knickers. "I'm nearly out. I wonder why."

Ray stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and moved his lips to her ear.

"Maybe because you are so irresistible," he said and kissed her neck lightly.

Ronnie shivered at the feel of his lips on her neck. She patted one of his arms and picked out several pairs in her size.

She looked around. "See anything else I should get?" she asked curiously as she shifted slightly in his grasp and tilted her head to look around at him.

Ray cast an eye around the lingerie section and scanned each rack. She had that black lacy thing at home already. How many of those could one woman need? He dipped his head and kissed her.

"Get whatever you want to."

"I've got all I need I think. Just didn't know if you saw anything in particular you'd like to see me in and then have the pleasure of tearing off me," she grinned at him. "It seemed only fair, you let me pick out your clothes so you should get to pick out something for me to wear."

She turned in his arms, brushed her lips against his and smiled.

Ray grinned at her and gave her a proper kiss.

"Well, I'm sure I could find something," he replied with a smirk. He kissed her once more then let go with one arm but kept the other tightly around her waist as he took another look around.

Ray's eyes lit up and he turned her gently and placed his hand on the small of her back as he led her to the garment he had seen. He stopped her from walking once they'd reached it and slipped his arm back around her waist

"What about that?"

Ronnie looked at it and then looked back at Ray.

"I suppose I should try it on then," she said. She reached up and got her size and looked at Ray. She walked to the changing rooms and went inside one.

Ray watched her go with a smirk. He decided to follow her and seated himself on one of the seats in the fitting room and fixed his eyes on the curtain she had disappeared behind.

Ronnie looked at the garment he'd picked out and stripped down to her knickers to try it on.

Ronnie put her hands on her hips and looked at herself in the mirror, turning this way and that.

She stuck her head out the curtain, unsure if Ray was wandering around the shop or nearby. She saw him sitting in a chair, watching the changing room she was in.

"Well, it fits. So, guess I'm gonna buy it," she smiled and pulled her head back. She looked at herself again in the mirror and shook her head.

Ray's eyes widened in anticipation as her head appeared around the curtain. He nodded at her words and frowned, disappointed, when she disappeared again.

Ray got up and peered around the curtain at her.

"Surely it needs my seal of approval too," he said as he took in the sight before him.

Ray stepped past the curtain and looked her up and down, appraising her with his eyes.

"Oh yes" he said. His hands went to her hips and he made her twirl around so he could 'inspect' the back. He kissed the exposed part at the back of her neck.

"Definitely."

Ronnie sighed and shivered. She turned and looked at him.

"So, since I meet with your approval, I assume I can get dressed now," she said with a smile.

Ray nodded and kissed her, drinking in the sight of her as he let her go.

"I suppose so. Then how about a coffee before we head home?" he suggested as he shuffled backwards out of the confined space so she could change.

Ronnie felt her heart beat faster at the look in his eyes. She chuckled at the way he was backing away so slowly. She flashed him a mischievous grin and pulled the straps down. She deliberately turned her back on him as she pulled the top down. She looked over her shoulder at him and waved one of her hands at him in an 'off you go' gesture.

She grabbed her top and held it in front of herself as she waited for him to leave the small room.

Ray held back a groan. Why did she always feel the need to taunt him like this?

He hurriedly left the small room and took his seat facing the curtain. He concentrated on looking at the fabric and studying the pattern, just anything to keep his mind off what was happening inside the little room that it covered.

Ronnie smiled to herself and hurriedly got dressed. She walked out of the changing room and gave Ray an innocent look.

"So, pay for this and then coffee right?" she said to him in a playful tone and sashayed over to the counter to pay.

/\/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I'm going to go to the station, see how they're getting on. Do you want to stay here and relax or come with me?" Gene asked.

Alex looked at him and then down at herself. Still wrapped up in her pyjamas and drowsy. She smiled.

"I'm going to stay here and get up, have a shower and cook you something for when you get back," she said as she stretched.

"I guess this is my lucky day then," he remarked and leaned over to kiss her. "See you later."

He went to the station and checked over how the current cases were going. He was surprised to see Chris there.

"Oh, actually I'm just leaving Guv," Chris told him. "They were having trouble with a prisoner and the cafe wasn't busy so I came down to help. It's fine. See you Monday."

"Right, see you Monday."

Alex smiled as he left and padded into the bathroom and stepped into the shower.

She still ached after last night and enjoyed the warm water as it soothed her aching limbs.

/\/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The minute Bianca arrived to watch the stall, Whitney bolted to the café for lunch. She grinned and waved at Molly.

"Just tea and a cheese sandwich, yeah?" she asked as she leaned on the counter.

Molly watched. She had seen Alex make shepherd's pie before but Rowan's technique was different. She got to work on peeling the potatoes and looked over with a smile as Whitney appeared. She wiped her hands on her apron and put her peeler down.

"Hey Whit."

She made Whitney her mug of tea and grabbed a cheese sandwich out of glass case and handed it over.

"Go ahead and have a break, Molly," Rowan said with a smile. She set to getting the potatoes done. She mused over Alyssa's parents as she kept herself busy with the food. Molly smiled at Rowan then led Whitney to a deserted table.

"So, you're going on a date with Peter then? That's fantastic, yeah," Whitney grinned at Molly and took a drink of her tea.

"Yep. I'm going to the cinema with him tonight" she smiled.

"Bolton kissed me, but then Tiffany came out and embarrassed me and ruined the whole thing," she sighed. "Now he's back in Manchester."

Molly's face fell slightly "This is why I'm glad I don't have siblings. I intend to enjoy it, at least over the next 8 months," she sighed. "Sucks to be you, Whit."

Whitney chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it does," she gave Molly an odd look and shrugged. "I knew he had to go back to Manchester. So, you know."

She took a bite of her sandwich, chewed and swallowed. "He's not called. I need to find a local boy. So, what are you gonna go see?"

"Inception I think. I'm meeting him here after his shift."

Molly nodded at her and ran through the local boys she knew of in her head.

"Well there's Leon, he's fit but he's with Zsa Zsa. Or Fatboy?" she said with a smile as she held back a small laugh.

"Leon's a twat and I can't stand him. Even if he wasn't with Zsa I'd have nothing to do with him. Fatboy's all right I guess. He's funny, but," she sighed. "Dunno, doesn't matter."

Whitney shrugged and grinned and took another bite of her sandwich. "I've heard that's a good movie. How are you getting there?"

Molly frowned at that.

"I don't know. Get a taxi I guess. But if nothing else I may have to beg a lift off Gene," she sighed "He's being overly protective about the whole thing."

"Hmm, sounds like a taxi might be a better choice," Whitney remarked.

Molly rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I know. Not even my dad is that protective. I think it's really sweet, but annoying at the same time"

"Well, everyone around knows how nice Peter is, I'm sure he'll get over that once he knows," Whitney shrugged.

She glanced at her watch. "I better get back to the stall before B goes mental," she sighed. "Let me know how it goes, yeah?"

Molly nodded and waved Whitney off as she left. She scanned the cafe and went around, collecting all the empty plates and cups from the tables then went to put them in the sink in the kitchen.

/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

Rowan finished up the shepherd's pies and got them going in the oven. She arranged the other pies on the counter and covered them with a clean cloth. She sighed and got the soups started and leaned on the counter.

Chris finally got back with several bags of crusty rolls. Rowan smiled at him as he walked in.

"How was the station?"

"It was fine, just a minor problem, easily fixed," he told her. She nodded.

"We've made pies today," she told him.

"I wondered what that wonderful smell was."

He put the bags of rolls down and put an arm around her shoulders.

Simon and Ginger came in for lunch.

"Hi, how are you. I wanted to thank you, Dr. Bond, for that referral. She was great, really nice. And it turns out we'll be okay," she told him, and blushed slightly.

"Well that's marvellous, I'm really pleased for you," he said and gave her a warm smile.

"Are those pies?" Ginger asked as he pointed at the cloth covered dishes on the counter.

"Yes, there's steak and kidney or chicken and mushroom. I've got shepherd's pie too but they've only just gone in the oven."

The two men conferred a moment. "We'll both have chicken and mushroom," Ginger ordered.

"And tea," Simon added.

Rowan got them their food and drinks while Chris took the money and gave Ginger his change.

Rowan carried Simon and Ginger's food out to them.

"Enjoy," she said and went back behind the counter.

"I'll need your help if it gets a bit busy. I only have so many dishes for pies so if it gets busy we'll have to wash them fast to get new ones baked."

Chris nodded.

Ginger and Simon finished their lunch and left.

Rowan was relieved it stayed fairly slow. She made new pies to replace the few that were eaten so Bianca should have plenty for dinner.

Bianca came in at 3, followed closely by Peter.

Peter walked over to Molly and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, how are you?"

Molly turned to face the person that had tapped her shoulder and heard Peter's voice. She faced him and smiled happily.

"Good, yeah. You?" she asked as she dumped the rest of the used plates in a stack next to the sink.

"I'm good. I got us a ride to the movie. Fatboy is going to take us. He'll be here at 7 to pick us up," he told her.

Molly nodded as she filled up the sink with hot soapy water. That meant she could evade Gene's sudden protectiveness.

"That's cool. Is Fatboy okay with taking us?"

"Yea, I'm paying him 10 quid, he better be okay with taking us," Peter said and started putting the dishes away.

Molly noticed Peter beginning to dry a fair bit quicker than she could wash. She handed him the newly clean plate and picked up a coffee-stained mug.

Molly was about to protest when she worked out the figures in her head. 10 quid to go there and back was a hell of a lot cheaper than a taxi, even just 10 quid there was cheaper than a taxi.

She nodded.

"Well," Peter said as he looked at the clock. "Guess you get to go home now," he sighed. He glanced over in Bianca's direction, she was helping a customer. He leaned over and hurriedly kissed Molly.

"I'll sit with you while you wait for your ride home," he offered.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\\

Rowan made sure Bianca had enough pies while Chris quickly swept and mopped.

"This is going to sound a bit weird, acuisle, but when we get home I want you to open the door okay?" she asked Chris softly.

"Why?"

"In case Alyssa's parents follow me home, I don't want them to know it's my flat. I want them to think it's yours."

He looked at her and shook his head.

"What makes you think they'll follow?"

"They really want to find Alyssa. They know she and I are flatmates, but they don't know you are too. So, let's be a bit misleading," she grinned at him.

He kissed her. "All right. Crazy woman."

She winked at him and went back to get the last few pies out of the oven.

"Okay, Bianca, we're going to take off now, there should be plenty of pies and there's the soups," Rowan told her.

"Yeah, yeah, go on, I'll see you tomorrow," Bianca said.

Chris wound his arm around Rowan's waist and led her out.

Rowan leaned against Chris as they walked across the Square.

"What do you want for dinner?" she asked him.

"I grabbed a couple of the pies," he confessed and smiled at her.

Rowan giggled.

"Let's get some beer to have with those pies and all," she suggested, imitating his accent.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\\

Gene finished looking things over at the station and went home. He stood outside and smoked before heading into the flat.

"Bolly, I'm back," he announced as he walked in.

Alex smiled as she heard him come through the door. She placed her wooden spoon on the counter and checked the spaghetti before she spun around to face him.

"How's everything at the station?" she asked him curiously as she placed two plates into the oven to warm up.

"Not much going on, really. Bit quiet, but I don't mind," Gene told her and wrapped her in his arms.

"You've not been getting sick, anymore," he observed. "That's good."

Alex nodded her agreement.

"The cracker tip Rowan gave me seems to be working," she smiled as she slipped her arms around him too.

"But we'll see how it goes," she shrugged.

She planted a delicate kiss on his lips, "I'm making spag bol."

"I love your spag bol," Gene commented. He reached into the fridge and got a beer.

"Any idea if I'm picking up Molly? Is she coming home before going to this movie with that Peter Beale?"

Alex smiled and turned back to her cooking. She added some herbs to the sauce and reached for her phone.

"She'll probably want to get changed before she goes. But she should text me if she needs a lift anywhere," Alex said then looked longingly at the bottle of wine on the wine rack.

She missed the fruity flavour of her favourite wine. Orange juice just didn't make the cut. She splayed a hand across her abdomen and sighed. No drinking.

Alex moved to the fridge and poured herself a glass of orange juice then sipped it lightly as she returned to have a quick look at the pasta.

"Okay. She's done in about an hour isn't she?"

He leaned against the counter and watched her cook.

Alex nodded.

"Yes," she said brightly as she seasoned the bolognaise, she put the seasoning down on the counter and looked up at him curiously. She shook her head with a smile and returned to what she was doing.

"It's nearly done."

Good, I'll admit I'm a bit hungry," he said and took a drink of beer.

"I tried to have a talk with Chris but he left before I could get him alone. Did you know that Ginger stops in the cafe several mornings a week and tells Rowan dirty jokes? I told Chris I thought Ginger was trying it on with her, but he doesn't believe me. Boy's fooling himself."

Alex bit back a laugh. Clearly Gene was one of the only people that didn't know that Ginger was gay. She supposed she should put him out of his misery. But one look at his face changed her mind.

"Are you sure? I mean, how does Rowan respond to his jokes?" she asked in an overly concerned voice

"She laughs, of course, gives him free muffins. She doesn't think anything of it either. Says she's not Ginger's type," he snorted and took another drink of his beer.

"Uh huh!" Alex nodded. Gene really was being kept in the dark about this whole situation. She held back another giggle as she drained the spaghetti and took the plates out of the oven.

"Could you get me the grated parmesan out of the fridge?" she asked as she dished up the food.

"But you think that Ginger is hitting on Rowan?" she said as she shared out the spaghetti. She left some in the saucepan, just in case Molly wanted food when she came in from work. She added the bolognaise and handed him his plate as she carried hers and her glass of orange juice to the table. Alex delved in the cutlery draw and picked out some knives and forks and handed him a set as she sat down with her own.

Gene reached into the fridge and got the parmesan.

"Why else do you tell a woman dirty jokes? Of course he's flirting with her," he snapped as he put the cheese on the table. "I just don't know why they can't see it."

He turned towards Alex. "Not that I think Rowan would fall for him, she's not that sort of woman," he added.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\

Molly nodded and dried her hands on a nearby towel and took off her apron. She hung it on the peg and whipped her phone out of her pocket.

"All dun. Can I hav a lift hm?"

She snapped her phone shut and took Peter's hand as she lead him to a nearby table.

Peter gladly followed Molly as she took his hand and led him to a table. He sat down and smiled at her.

"So, who do you think will come get you?"

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\

Alex hid a smirk as she took a mouthful of pasta. She reached for the parmesan and added some over the top of her meal.

"Well, as you said Rowan's not that sort of woman, so Ginger will just have to be disappointed," Alex said with a small shrug.

She looked up as her phone beeped and reached out for it. She read the text.

"Molls is done for the day. Are you picking her up or am I?"

Gene snorted at Alex's comment and stood up.

"I'll go get her," Gene said. "I need to get some beer anyway."

He slung on his coat and headed out. He pulled up outside the cafe a short time later and waited a moment for Molly to come out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly shrugged.

"Mum was still in bed when I left this morning, but she should be up now. It's probably going to be Gene though. He only let's mum drive his precious Quattro when it's absolutely necessary," she told him.

A glance out the window told her that the Quattro had arrived. The screech of tyres told her the driver.

"Gene," she said and rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you here at 7 then?" she asked as she stood up.

Peter stood up too and nodded.

"It probably wouldn't hurt to be a bit early," Peter suggested. "I'll see you later."

Molly nodded her agreement and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. She waved at Bianca as she left and made her way towards the Quattro.

She smiled at Gene as she got in the front and strapped herself in.

"Mum awake yet?"

"For awhile now," Gene replied. He started driving back home. "She's made spag bol if you're hungry. What time do you need to leave for this," he paused, "date?"

Molly gave him an amused look and watched his face.

"I need to be at the Cafe just before 7," she told him, her amusement leaking into her voice as she spoke.

"And do you need a ride..." he trailed off as he saw Ginger getting out of a cab on the High Street. Another man got out of the cab and took Ginger's hand as they walked into a restaurant. Gene furrowed his brow and continued the drive in silence. Had Alex known about this?

"I'll need a lift down to the café but Fatboy is taking us to the cinema and I think he's taking us home again," she told him, oblivious to his change in attention.

Gene pulled up to the flat and got out of the car. He let Molly go in first and followed her inside and hung up his coat. He grabbed his plate and started eating again, wondering how best to bring up what he'd seen.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack jolted awake and looked at the clock. 3:00! He'd slept for nearly two hours! He looked at Alyssa.

Alyssa tilted her head up to look at him as she felt the small tremor. He was awake. She smiled at him as she met his eyes.

"I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful," she told him softly as she turned her body to face him better.

"Well, thank you love," Jack said and leaned over and kissed her. "I reckon we should order that Chinese now. I'm pretty hungry."

He got out of the bed and walked to the kitchen. He rummaged in a drawer and pulled out a menu and brought it to her.

Alyssa took the menu and studied it carefully. She crawled over the bed and opened a draw in the bedside table and pulled out a pen.

She sat crossed legged and put an 'A' next to all the dishes she liked. She replaced the pen and closed her eyes and ran her finger down the list, she stopped randomly and opened her eyes. The closest dish above her finger with an 'A' next to it would be what she would have.

"Sweet and Sour Pork," she said and handed him back the menu.

Alyssa rolled her eyes at him and plucked at his pyjama top. It was fairly huge on her.

"I am dressed. But I suppose I could accessorize..."

Alyssa picked up his tie that she had discarded last night and tied it around her like a belt, pinching in the pyjama top at her waist.

"There. All presentable," she grinned at him.

Jack chuckled at her actions and grabbed her waist in his hands and pulled her to him.

"I have to say you look fantastic," he said and kissed her.

Alyssa slid her hands up his bare chest to rest on his shoulders.

"Glad to hear it, they are your clothes after all," she murmured then brushed her lips against his, lingering there for a moment, then kissing him properly.

Jack kissed her back and then broke it off. "But you wear them so well," he remarked.

He let go of her and pulled a shirt on.

"Better get some money," he said and went to find his wallet.

Alyssa watched him go and then surveyed his bedroom, she sighed at the state of it and went and made the bed. Once that was done she gathered the clothes that had been strewn across the floor and folded them and placed them on the dresser in a neat pile. Finally she grabbed the two empty mugs and carried them through to the kitchen and placed them in the sink.

Jack watched her come into the kitchen and put the cups in the sink.

"Are you tidying my room?" he asked her. "You don't need to bother, we're just going to mess it up again," he said with a grin. He heard the buzzer go and grabbed up his wallet to get the food.

He came back and placed the bag on the counter and started pulling out the containers.

She grinned back and grabbed some knives and forks out of the draw. Alyssa scanned the containers as he took them out of the bag and got to work removing the lids and setting them aside. A look told her they needed plates and she grabbed a couple and handed them to him.

She looked over the table once more then made her way to the fridge. She grabbed two cans and passed him one as she sat down.

Jack folded his arms across his chest and stood by the table, an amused expression on his face as he watched Alyssa take over his kitchen.

He sat down after she did and held up his can. "Cheers," he said.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Caroline looked out of the car window. All she wanted was her little girl back. Benjamin had got himself married to Susannah. She was a lovely girl. So submissive. She let the music that Gerald had chosen fill her mind and she allowed herself to drift.

Caroline was jolted back to earth with a thump.

"Gerald" she said and nudged him lightly to get his attention.

"What!" he grunted in response.

Caroline pointed across the street to where Rowan and Chris could be seen with their arms around each other.

Gerald sat up a little straighter and tracked their movements with his eyes. If this Rowan was Alyssa's flatmate then she would lead them to where his daughter was staying.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris bought beer and some lemonade at the Minute Mart and then they headed towards the flat, laughing and joking as they walked along. As they neared the flat, Chris removed his arm from Rowan's waist and ran ahead.

"Chris, what are you doing?" she laughed. He turned and grinned back at her as he opened the door. Rowan hurried her steps along. She moved to step inside the building and he blocked her.

"You have to pay the toll," he teased.

Rowan folded her arms and looked at him. "And what might that be?"

"Ummm, thousand pounds," he asked hopefully.

She shook her head and began to walk away. He reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"How about a kiss then?"

"I think I can manage that," she said and grabbed his collar, pulled him to her and kissed him soundly. He broke off the kiss, picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Chris!" she squealed and began to giggle as he stepped backwards into the building and shut the door. He put her down once the door was shut and they headed upstairs.

Once inside, she giggled and held up the card with hers and Alyssa's names on it. She'd managed to quickly snag it when Chris had picked her up, knowing the view of her hands would be blocked.

She then sent off a quick text to Ronnie.

"If anyone asks, the flat belongs to Chris, explain later. Make sure Ray knows. thx Ro"

"Okay, I've texted Ronnie so if they come back and Alyssa's parents ask them if Alyssa lives up here they'll say the flat belongs to you."

"My, aren't you a sneaky one," Chris said and tapped the tip of her nose.

"I have my moments. Now let's eat."

Rowan let Chris go about putting everything on the table for dinner and called Alyssa.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\

Ray nodded and watched her as she walked to the counter. He muttered to himself as he leant against a mirror and watched her as she came back towards him.

He slung an arm around her waist and gestured to the variety of coffee houses that littered both sides of the street.

"Which one?"

Ronnie looked around and shrugged.

"Um, that one?" she pointed at one at random and looked at Ray. Her phone buzzed and she pulled it from her pocket and looked at it. Her brow furrowed as she read the text. "That's a bit odd," she remarked and showed the text to Ray. "I wonder why she would ask that."

Ronnie ran a hand through her hair and folded her arms. "Unless people are bothering her, there was that thing on the news the other day about Brian."

Ray read the text and frowned slightly. His arms found its way around Ronnie's waist as he handed her phone back.

"I say we go along with it," he said as he led her to the cafe she had pointed out.

"The last thing Ro needs is people bothering her when she wants to move on," he told her as he waited in the queue.

"I intend to, I can imagine a bit what it's like," Ronnie agreed. She stuck her phone back in her pocket and slid her arm around his waist and smiled. She ordered an iced mocha when they reached the counter and looked around for a place to sit.

Ray got a cup of tea and steered her to a table and let go of her as he sat down.

"So, what d'you want to do for the rest of the day?" he asked her as he sipped his drink

"Well, I have to work for a few hours," Ronnie replied as she took the dome lid from her drink and began to scoop the whipped topping off with her finger and eat it. "I already texted Sarah and told her I'd be late. I have to pick up some paperwork from home then go right over there," she added.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Caroline watched Rowan and Chris intently as they made their way towards a building. A dark look passed over her face. Alyssa was living in there!

Gerald scowled at the pairs antics. Public displays of affection made his blood boil, that sort of thing should be kept indoors so nobody had to see it. Not on your doorstep. Once they had vanished inside he turned to Caroline.

"Well now we know where she lives," he said with a sigh.

Caroline shook her head.

"The man opened the door. Rowan didn't. That mightn't be her flat. It might be her boyfriend's," she told him.

Gerald looked up at the building.

"Might be a ploy. But there's two floors right? So, we ask the people in the other flat who lives either above or below them and see what they say."

Caroline nodded her agreement. A waiting game. She sighed and turned the radio up. Her eyes fixed on the door where Rowan and Chris had disappeared.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa raised hers too.

"Cheers," she agreed then took a quick sip.

She sighed in exasperation as her phone sounded again. She patted his shoulder apologetically as she went to answer it.

"Hey, Ro," she said as she made her way back to the table.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I assume you're well," Rowan teased. "I pulled our name card off the bell and tried to give the impression this is Chris' flat. I texted Ronnie and asked her and Ray to back that up. So, for now they shouldn't be too sure of where you live. Is there a chance they'll come to the door? I should probably make sure none of your things are visible," Rowan mused, then gave a wicked chuckle. "I'll think of something to keep them from coming into the flat," she added.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Very well, thank you," she replied with a smile.

Alyssa thought carefully as she tried to predict her parents' moves. She let out a giggle at the meaning behind Rowan's word.

"I don't think that they'll disturb you. But keep an eye out for Ray and Ronnie. I reckon they'll get interrogated," she sighed.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I've given them a bit of warning but really, I'd not worry about them. Ray's a cop after all, and Ronnie's, well, she can be pretty closed-mouth herself I think," Rowan joked. "Well, I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing. Tell Jack I say hi. I'll call you if anything comes up, otherwise I'll see you tomorrow."

/\\/\\\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

Ray nodded. He would go home with her. Laze about, pop down the pub. Get a take away, then maybe sit in front of the TV and wait for her to get home.

"What time have you got to be at work?"

Ronnie looked at her watch. "We can relax here for a bit then go home so I can get my paperwork, then I'll go straight to the club from there. You can always stop in if you like. I don't mind. Though, after last time I understand if you're reluctant," she chuckled and licked whipped cream off her finger.

Ray grinned at her.

"I'm not worried about that. I've got you to protect me," he smiled at her and sipped his tea.

Ronnie snorted a laugh and blushed. "Yeah, well, I probably shouldn't have done what I did, but I just couldn't help it."

She shrugged and sipped her drink.

Ray grinned at her again.

"I didn't mind. As I told you then, you really are very sexy when you get possessive," he winked at her.

"Did you enjoy today at all?" she asked and then added. "And I mean, apart from the last bit there," she indicated the bag that held what he'd picked out for her in it.

He nodded slowly.

"It was an experience," he told her and sipped his tea.

Ronnie got up and picked up her bag. She leaned over and put her forehead to his.

"Well, I hope you put good in front of that," she told him. "We should get moving."

She pressed a swift kiss on his lips and then moved to get her drink and put the lid back on.

"I still think your hair would look better if it was straightened a bit," she remarked as she reached up a hand and brushed her fingers through his hair.

Ray stood up. In truth he hadn't minded shopping with her. It was both easier and more complicated at the same time. She picked out his clothes for him and all he had to do was try them on. And decide whether or not he liked them. It just felt like a more complicated procedure at the same time. Normally he would stroll into a shop, knowing exactly what he wanted find his size and pay for it. Not try it on. That happened when he came to wear the clothes.

"I didn't mind shopping with you, Ron," he told her as he drained his tea and followed her outside.

"It'll grow out and then I'll get it cut and you can decide what I have done okay? But only as long as I don't look like a wanker!" he said as he hailed a cab and ushered her inside.

"I would never do such a thing," Ronnie promised. "I can get some stuff that would only last until you washed it out, so you could see what it looks like, how about that?"

She cuddled up to him and sipped her drink. She took the lid off and dipped her finger into the nearly melted whipped cream and held it up to him with a grin. She remembered their last experience with whipped cream, poor Roxy.

Ray obliged and licked her finger. He grinned at her and his arm made its way around her shoulder comfortably.

"I know what it looks like straight. It was straight before I had it permed. Though that was a bet. I won 20 quid which admittedly covered the cost of having it done and I made £5 profit which was nice" he told her smoothly.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly climbed out of the car and dashed up the steps. She spotted Alex sat at the table eating and went and kissed the top of her head.

"Heya, Mum."

Alex looked up and smiled at her.

"Spag Bol on the hob if you're hungry, Molls," she said as she took another forkful of spaghetti.

Molly nodded and went to grab a plate and fill it.

Gene looked at Molly as she sat down. He pushed aside what he'd seen as he suddenly recalled what Molly had said a few minutes before.

"Who the bloody hell is Fatboy?" he demanded to know.

Alex raised an eyebrow at Gene but carried on eating in silence. It was good that he felt protective over Molly. It showed how much their relationship had developed.

Molly shrugged.

"One of Peter's mates," she told him as she began to eat her food.

Gene narrowed his eyes.

"One of Peter's mates," he parroted and tapped his fingers on the table. "A mate we know nothing about," he said, barely keeping his anger in check.

Molly rolled her eyes at him as she took a mouthful of spaghetti.

"It's fine. He helps Whitney on the stall sometimes," she said.

Alex sighed and picked up her empty plate. She brushed her fingertips over Gene's shoulder lightly as she moved past him. She trusted Molly not to get into dangerous situations but knew she would worry all the same.

Gene was coming to realize that teenage girls seemed to love rolling their eyes. He was not amused. He grunted and got up from the table and stalked outside and lit up. He didn't like this, not at all.

Alex watched Gene go and looked at Molly.

"He's just worried, Molls. He cares about you," she said as she faced her daughter.

"I know Mum. I don't mind it. He's more worried about my safety than Dad ever was. It's nice," she said with a sunny smile at her mum.

Alex beamed at her and poked her head outside. She sighed and stood next to him.

"She's touched that you care, Gene. But she won't do anything stupid. And she knows the drill, she's knows to let me know once she is safely at the cinema and again when the movie is done. I can get her to call rather than text if that will make you feel better," she reassured him as she placed a hand on his arm.

"She might not do anything stupid; the problem is she doesn't know if the people she's relying on are going to do something stupid. What kind of name is Fatboy anyway?" he muttered and sighed. "And that eye-rolling," he growled.

Alex sighed "She's a teenage girl Gene, the eye rolling thing is a habit that she'll grow out of. It's her way of pretending that you or me caring about her is boring or whatever. It's a façade. She's actually glad you care about her like that, Pete never did."

"I think I might have been wrong about Ginger trying it on with Rowan," he told her as he raised his eyebrows and glanced at her.

Alex kept her face impassive at his words.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really," he rumbled and gave her a look. "He and some smart-arse looking fella were getting out of a cab as I was driving by, they were holding hands."

Alex couldn't help it. She burst out laughing.

"Oh Gene, the reason he's not interested in Rowan is because he's gay. We all know. Except you it seems," she said then the giggles started again.

"So I gathered," Gene grumbled and folded his arms and turned his head away from her to stare off at nothing. Everyone was against him today.

Alex sighed and rubbed his arm.

"There's ice cream inside if you want some," she told him softly.

Alex went back into the flat and walked directly to the freezer and pulled out the ice cream.

"Okay, Molls, chocolate or raspberry ripple?" she said as she pulled them out of the draw and placed the tubs on the counter.

"Chocolate," Molly replied decisively as she finished her plateful of food.

Alex nodded and made a bowl for her and took her plate away.

Gene chained another smoke and watched Alex walk back inside. He took a long drag and started running through his mind, trying to remember if he'd heard anything about this "Fatboy" before.

Alex put together another bowl of chocolate ice cream for herself and sat down next to Molly.

"So, what movie are you and Peter going to watch?" she asked.

"I think we're going to see Inception. The trailer looks really good!" Molly replied enthusiastically.

Alex nodded "And Fatboy's bringing you home too?" she pressed.

Molly nodded "Yep, think so. But if not we'll catch a taxi," she shrugged.

Alex narrowed her eyes "Molls, if you can't get a lift back off Fatboy, I'd rather you call either Gene or me, I don't like the thought of you in a taxi."

Gene walked back into the flat and pulled a beer from the fridge. He dropped onto the couch, listening to the tail end of their conversation.

"If you have to call a cab, call that Charlie Slater. He's all right," Gene stated and took a drink of his beer.

Molly nodded at him and took her empty bowl to the sink.

"I will," she smiled at him and made her way to her room and shut the door behind her.

Alex looked up at Gene then back down at the bowl of melting ice cream in front of her.

/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"See you tomorrow Ro. And thanks" she said and cut off the call.

"Rowan says Hi," she told Jack as she pushed her phone away from her and started on her food.

"Well, I'd say hi back but it seems silly since you've hung up," Jack grinned at her and took another bite. He chewed and swallowed. "Is all well at home then?"

"Rowan got Chris to open up the flat; she's taken our name card out of the bell. She's told Ray and Ronnie to tell anyone who asks that the flat belongs to Chris. She's trying to keep where I live a secret for a bit."

She ate a mouthful and sighed after she had swallowed.

"I'm grateful, but there's not all that much point. They'll find out eventually. She's postponing the inevitable."

Jack nodded as he listened to her.

"I'm sure she knows that, she probably wants to wait until you get back and can face them. Can't say I blame her, what's to stop them from barging in and going through your stuff?"

"Try a door, load of stairs and another door," she said sarcastically, "You can't get inside unless someone lets you into the building. They have to call up to the flat and say who they are. Then get buzzed inside. Rowan's not going to let anyone up that she doesn't know," she said.

Jack laughed. "I meant if they went and knocked on the door etc. and Rowan answered. What's to stop them barging in then? At least until they find out Chris is a cop," he chuckled.

Alyssa smiled slyly, "I think Chris is on a promise."

He took a drink of his tea and raised an eyebrow at her remark about Chris.

"What makes you say that?" he chuckled.

She smiled knowingly.

"She said, and I quote: 'I'll think of something to keep them from coming into the flat' but in that voice she uses when she's up to no good," she said with a small giggle.

"Well, if she's up to mischief it doesn't necessarily means Chris is in there, just means she might be planning to make your parents think so." He grinned at her and took another bite. "I admit I would love to be a fly on the wall. From what little you've said about your parents, I imagine their reactions would be priceless. Think you could get her to film it if something happens?"

Alyssa smiled and gave a small chuckle.

"I suppose from an outsider's point of view it would be amusing. But when you grow up with it, you consider it to be normal," she said with a small sigh. "Anyway, you get to see their reaction when they meet you," she shrugged.

He took another drink of his beer. He went to take another bite and looked in surprise at his empty plate.

"I guess I was hungrier than I thought," he remarked.

A wry grin passed over her face "Well, we did work up quite an appetite," she grinned at him as she started on her food once more.

He got up and pulled her up into his arms.

"Yes, we did, didn't we?" he kissed her. "I'll also get to see their reaction when I tell them I have no intention of letting you go."

He put his hand on her cheek and slid it into her hair. "I love you, Alyssa."

Alyssa beamed up at him. She moved her arms around him and hugged him to her.

"Mmmmmmmm...they aren't going to like that" she said with a delighted smile.

Her heart fluttered at his words, she would never get tired of hearing him say that. Ever! She met his eyes and smiled up at him affectionately.

"I love you too, Jack" she told him and reached her head up to kiss him again.

Jack broke off the kiss.

"I don't care if they don't like it. I'll do whatever I have to do to keep you safe. It took too long to find you for me to give you up now."

Alyssa nodded up at him and held his gaze, then buried her face in his chest.

"Good, because I don't want to go anywhere without you!" she murmured softly.

Jack held Alyssa tight against him. He was tempted to take her to the Square right now, so he could face her parents down and make them leave her alone. If they couldn't accept her as an adult who could make her own choices, then they should just go. He sighed and kissed the top of her head. He didn't like seeing her so upset.

"We'll go back after breakfast tomorrow," he decided. "I want this done with. I don't like seeing you like this."

She tightened her grip around him, sighed and nodded.

"Until tomorrow can we just forget about it?" she pleaded. She didn't want to ruin the weekend she had with him with thoughts of facing down her parents. She wanted to be happy.

"Of course," he said softly. He hated seeing her so upset. Her parents had a great deal to answer for.

Alyssa frowned when she heard her phone go. She relaxed her grip on him and twisted her upper body to look at the ringing piece of plastic. She looked back at Jack.

"I'm not going to read it because I'm betting it's from Ro!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After dinner, Chris and Rowan relaxed on the couch to watch a movie Rowan had rented. She laid her head on his chest and sighed in contentment. She hoped Alyssa's parents didn't come to the door, but if they did, she'd make sure they got a shock.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Surely it didn't look that bad straight, then," Ronnie remarked. She reached down for her bag as the cab stopped in front of the flat. She paid the driver and climbed out. She pulled out her keys as she watched Ray get out of the cab. She moved next to him and nudged him with her arm as she held up her little bag.

"I'll have to find a good time to wear this," she told him archly. It would be interesting if nothing else.

Ray climbed out after her; he grinned down at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly against him.

"I'm sure we can come up with an occasion," he said with a grin.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Caroline didn't need to nudge Gerald this time. He had seen. Without hesitation, Gerald got out of the car and slammed the door. These two were almost as bad as Rowan and her man. What was it with people living in London and public displays of affection? He growled, if Alyssa had started anything like that, if she had someone to do it with...well. Things wouldn't be pretty.

Caroline trotted obediently after her husband, struggling to keep up with his massive strides. He was fuming. He only walked like this when he was angry. She sighed and slipped her hand into his as they approached the pair.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie looped her arms around his neck.

"And I'm sure in your mind, it won't happen soon enough," she chuckled and gave him a swift kiss and then noticed an older couple walking towards them. She put her mouth to Ray's ear. "I think Alyssa's parents are coming to talk to us," she breathed in his ear.

Ray looked casually towards them.

"How'd you know they're Alyssa's parents?" he murmured back as he regretfully relinquished his hold around her waist.

Ronnie gave him a look. "Who else would be lurking in this area, especially since they look like her," Ronnie whispered back.

"What would you like to do now?" he asked and gave her a slow smile.

Gerald stopped in front of the pair and attempted to look pleasant and calm.

"I don't suppose you know who lives here?" he asked pointing up at the building that Rowan and Chris had disappeared into.

Caroline smiled at the pair of them but held onto her husband's hand and studied their faces carefully as Gerald spoke.

She slid one hand to his chest and kept the other around his shoulder as she turned to face them.

"We live there," Ronnie replied pleasantly, "and so does one of his fellow officers," Ronnie added as she patted Ray's chest. "Why do you ask? I don't believe I…we know you," she glanced at Ray as if for confirmation and then back at them.

Ray shrugged at her and then turned to face the couple and gave them a cordial smile. Caroline held out her hand.

"Caroline Redcliffe, this is my husband Gerald. We are supposed to be visiting our daughter Alyssa, but we seem to have misplaced her address," she said with a bashful smile.

Ray shook his head as he took her hand.

"We know Alyssa; she doesn't live round here though. Just my mate Chris upstairs," he said as he let go of her hand.

Caroline nodded "I don't suppose you know where she lives? I know she lives with Rowan."

Ray shook his head.

"Couldn't say. Sorry" he looked back at Ronnie. "D'you know where Ro and Lyss live, Ron?"

Ronnie shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, I couldn't say. Alyssa's out of town anyway, isn't she?" Ronnie looked up at Ray. "She and Jack went on a romantic weekend," she gave Ray a soppy smile and sighed.

Ronnie pulled her arms from around Ray and fussed with her keys. "Sorry, I'd love to stand and chat, but I have to get to work."

She glanced at her watch and moved towards the door. She pulled her phone out and hurriedly called Sarah.

"Hi, Sarah, yes, just walking in the door now. I'll get the schedules and hurry right over. Really? Okay, that's great. See you in a bit."

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\

Rowan heard the slamming of a car door and went to the window. She saw Ray and Ronnie cuddling up and then Alyssa's parents walked over. Rowan turned to Chris.

"Toss me my phone," she said. Chris got up and brought it over and peered through the crack in the curtains as Rowan sent off a text to Alyssa.

"Rents questioning Ray n Ron."

She put her phone in her pocket and watched the scene below.

"We should go to the club tonight," Rowan suggested and looked at Chris. He shrugged.

"Could do."

Rowan clapped her hands and looked back out the window. She put her arms around Chris' waist. "I can wear one of my new outfits."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray shrugged at them and followed Ronnie inside.

Gerald's fists clenched as he dropped Caroline's hand. His jaw tightened and his expression darkened.

Jack!

Who was _Jack_? Romantic. Her boyfriend. She was seeing somebody without having him and Caroline approve him. She wasn't allowed to do that! She knew she wasn't allowed to date anyone without bringing them home first. He let out a low growl from deep in his throat.

Caroline glared straight ahead. Alyssa was deliberately disobeying rules that she knew were there to be followed. Caroline could deal with moving away, having a flatmate and not speaking to them for years, but seeing somebody without having them meet herself and Gerald was strictly forbidden.

She left Gerald frozen in the street and stalked back to the car. She slammed the door as she got in and folded her arms as her anger finally broke through and stewed.

Gerald almost heard his wife snap. He turned his head to look up at the building and then turned on his heel smoothly and retreated to the car. Jack!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie picked up her folders and turned and walked to Ray. She put her arms around his waist.

"Will you come see me?" she asked, bringing her face close to his until they were nose to nose.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Then don't read it. She promised to send updates but you don't have to read them," Jack picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

"Let's watch another movie," he said. He grinned and held up a DVD.

Jack adjusted the pillows and then teased Alyssa by pretending to adjust her the same way, tickling her sides and belly with his hands while the warning messages played.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan frowned. What was wrong? What could Ray or Ronnie have said that would have made them so angry? She ran to the door of the flat, thundered downstairs and knocked on the door. Chris stared after her in confusion.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie sighed at the knock on the door. She kissed Ray and went to answer it. She smiled at Rowan.

"Hi, Rowan, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Ronnie, um, I saw you talking to Alyssa's parents, they look hella mad. What did you say to them?" Rowan asked, her face hovering between distress and a smile.

"We just said we were sorry we couldn't say where Alyssa lived. I told them it didn't matter anyway because she and Jack were out of town on a romantic weekend," she watched Rowan's face fall. "Was that wrong?"

Rowan shrugged. "I don't know, but I can't imagine what else would have upset them. I'll text Alyssa later so she'll have fair warning for when she comes back tomorrow. Oh, Chris and I are going to come to the club tonight. I'm going to wear one of my new outfits," she enthused and then spied the bags on the floor near the door.

"Looks like someone else has done some shopping too," Rowan observed.

"Yes, bought Ray a new wardrobe," Ronnie said and looked over at Ray with a smile.

Rowan looked at Ray. "I bet you'll look great," she told him. "I'll see you later, Ronnie."

Rowan waved at them both and hurried back upstairs.

She grabbed her phone and sent off another text.

"They know about Jack."

Ray nodded at Rowan, he barely had time to day anything before she disappeared again. He pulled Ronnie back up close to him as Rowan dashed away.

"Now to answer your previous question, I may come and see you at work yes. But only if you promise to save me from any desperate drunk women," he told her, trying to do a traumatised expression.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa sat back into the pillows and ignored the next round of beeping from her phone in the other room as she settled down.

She grinned as she caught the title of the DVD and pulled him back onto the bed as soon as he had finished setting it up.

Alyssa squirmed away from him unsuccessfully and giggled and protested as he tickled her. She rolled out of the way of his hands and sat up. Her attention moved back to the screen as the menu came up and she cautiously crawled back across the bed towards him as he fiddled around with the remote.

She settled herself down against him and kept a watchful eye on his hands as the title screens began to play.

Jack grinned and wrapped his arms around Alyssa's shoulders as the movie started.

Jack laughed and nudged Alyssa at his favourite parts of the film. He glanced at her as the movie progressed and wondered if she'd known it was a comedy.

Alyssa realized as the movie progressed that in actual fact this was a comedy. She sighed and ignored his nudging her. Her cheeks would ache after this, she had wanted to cheer up and this movie had certainly done the trick. Part of her wanted to know what had prompted Rowan to send her two texts within 5 minutes of each other. She wanted to read what was happening but also didn't want to think about it. She pushed it out of her head and concentrated on the movie

"So, great movie," Jack remarked when the film was done. "I wasn't sure if you'd seen it and it's a favorite of mine," he added. He went to put the DVD away and grabbed two cans of beer out of the fridge.

Alyssa shook her head.

"Never seen it before. It wasn't what I expected" she said with a small shrug as she watched him go. She heard the fridge open and then his question.

"Did you want to watch something else or what?" he called to her.

"Depends what else you've got!" she called back as she sat up a little straighter.

"Well, I've got a lot, mostly comedies. Why don't you come out here and have a look. It's your turn to pick," he called back to her and grinned. He opened one of the cans and took a drink and then walked to the bedroom and leaned in the open doorway.

"Well, come on," he urged.

Alyssa sighed and swung her legs off the bed.

"But that involves actually moving!" she complained as she walked towards him.

An arm snaked around his waist and she stole a fleeting kiss as she passed him and walked into the lounge to examine his DVD collection.

She ran a finger over the titles as she read them and stopped at one. She pulled it out and held it up.

"What about this one?" she asked as she stood up and moved back towards him

"Good choice," he replied. He growled and leaned over and pretended to bite her neck.

Alyssa chuckled and draped her arms over and around his shoulders and kissed the side of his neck.

"Bed," she breathed as she let him go and set up the DVD player and jumped back onto the bed with a grin.

Jack climbed onto the bed next to her and handed her a beer. He put his own on the bedside table and put an arm around her shoulders. He leaned over and reached down into bedside table cabinet and pulled out a bag of crisps and put them on the bed between them.

Alyssa stared at him incredulously.

"You keep crisps in your bedside cabinet?" she asked her mouth agape.

Jack grinned at her.

"Sometimes, if I'm planning to just lay in bed and do paperwork in front of the tele," he opened the bag and grabbed a crisp out held it in front of her mouth. "Since I was planning to do a lot of lying in bed this weekend, thought I should make sure I had supplies."

Alyssa sniffed at the crisp and glanced at the packet. She smiled. He had picked out a flavor she liked. She licked the underside of the crisp then held her hand out underneath as she bit it and caught the bits that fell off in her hand.

Jack reached into the bag and started munching on crisps as he turned his attention to the movie.

When the movie was over, Jack gathered Alyssa into his arms and held her tight. He knew she was worrying about facing her parents. He'd be there with her. He wasn't going to let her face this alone. He wouldn't let anyone hurt the woman he loved.

Alyssa clung to him gratefully and breathed in the smell of him. She wasn't leaving him. They were not taking her away. She was determined to stay, here. With Jack and Rowan.

"I'm not going anywhere," she muttered, more to herself than Jack.


	56. Chapter 56

**We do not own EastEnders, Ashes to Ashes, Waterloo Road or Doctors**

**Chapter 56**

Gerald sat back in his seat and pulled out his cigarettes and lit up. He only smoked under immense stress and the more he found out about his daughter's life, the more stressed and angry he got. Caroline had snapped. He had seen it. Felt it. The whole boyfriend thing was the straw that broke the camel's back. He hastily opened the window. One look at her frosty expression had told him to stay on her good side.

Caroline sniffed disapprovingly as she smelt the smoke from Gerald's cigarette. She kept her position. Staring ahead of her, glaring at the people on the street. How many of them knew Alyssa. Rowan had deliberately kept the information about 'Jack' secret. She had said Alyssa had gone hiking! Lie! Romantic Weekend. Her eyes narrowed and her frown deepened. What else had Rowan lied about? She ran through the conversation in her head. There was nothing else that screamed 'LIE!'

"That girl is in so much trouble!" she spat out frostily with a quick glance at her husband.

Gerald merely nodded his agreement to her words and took a long drag.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie looked back at Ray with a put-on sad expression and ran her hands over his chest.

"My poor big, strong man is afraid," she cooed. "Of course I'll protect you." She put her arms around him and roughly pulled him tight against her and looked into his eyes. "No one's going to bother you, lambie-pie," she told him and gave him a quick, hard kiss.

"Now, I have to go to work," she sighed. "It sounds like Chris and Rowan are going to the club tonight; you could walk over with them. I'll see you later."

She slid a hand down his arm to his hand and squeezed it then let go and headed out to the club.

Ray shook his head as he heard the outer door slam shut behind her.

'Lambie-pie?'

He grabbed up the bags and took them into the bedroom and tipped the clothes out onto the bed carelessly. He sorted through the wardrobe and roughly hung up his new stuff on any spare coat hangers he could find.

Ronnie half-walked, half-ran to the club. She snickered at what Ray's expression might be when he realized what she'd said. Calling him 'lambie-pie', she couldn't resist. She went inside the club and got to work.

Ronnie took stock and helped Sarah set up. They finished just in time to open the club at 6:30. Doug and James arrived just as Ronnie was opening the doors. She was glad all three of them were there for what might be a busy night. Sarah's flatmate was an DJ, and he was becoming very popular. She'd asked Sarah to talk to him and Sarah had got him to come in and DJ at the club that night.

"If Ray comes in, I'm in the office. Give him a pint okay?" She slid the money for it across the bar and headed to the office. She poured herself a shot of vodka and drank it down and then got busy putting the financial statements together for the week.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\

Rowan jumped in the shower and got cleaned up. One downside of restaurant work was that one tended to smell like food. She looked through her new outfits trying to figure out which one she wanted to wear. Chris rummaged in the kitchen until he'd found where Rowan had hid the cake and cut himself a slice and sat back in front of the TV to eat it.

Rowan finally settled on what she wanted to wear and got dressed.

Rowan decided to wear the jade green tunic with the long brown skirt. She got dressed and pulled on her brown leather boots. She carefully put on some make up and brushed out her hair. She walked out into the front room.

"So, what do you think?" she asked and spread her arms and turned in a circle.

"You look lovely," he told her and walked over to take her in his arms. She smiled up at him.

"Thank you," she pulled him down for a kiss.

/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Peter grew more and more nervous as time passed. He hoped Fatboy would turn up and give them a ride. He really didn't want to be in the car with Molly's mother's boyfriend. The man frankly scared him. He threw himself into keeping up on his work so he would be able to leave on time.

At 6:30, Peter finally took the change of clothes he'd brought with him into the bathroom and got changed. He smiled at Bianca and then sat down in the empty cafe to wait for Fatboy and Molly.

Fatboy drove his pimped out van to the edge of the market place and switched it off, cutting off the music that blared from the speakers.

"Hey P-Dog! Where's your chick?" he asked as he came up to where Peter was sitting.

/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly looked at the clothes on her bed. She bit her lip as she deliberated which to wear with what. She sighed and eventually span in a circle with her eyes closed and her finger pointing in front of her. She stopped spinning suddenly and picked the outfit closest to her finger. The rest she hung back up.

A glance at her watch triggered a sigh. She still had ages before she had to be at the café. Molly moved her clothes so the hung on the front of her wardrobe and grabbed her book to kill some time.

Molly kept glancing at the clock after she finished each page to keep an eye on the time. It was going slowly deliberately. She knew it was. She sighed impatiently and tried to get into her book

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

Ray decided to spruce up a bit if he was going down the club again tonight. He picked out the new jeans and one of the shirts Ronnie had chosen for him. He had put his foot down at the pants. He would not wear briefs! Ever!

Ray laid out the clothes ready and stepped into the shower to freshen up. He dressed himself swiftly and looked at himself in the mirror and tried to remember what he looked like with straight hair. He'd humor her and try this hair straightening stuff just to see. He sighed and grabbed his wallet and keys and made the journey upstairs to the flat above to see Rowan and Chris.

Rowan heard the knock at the door and broke off the kiss. "Go and change," she said to Chris. He went to do that while Rowan walked to the door and opened it. She smiled to see Ray standing there.

"Hi, come in, Chris is almost ready," she stood aside so he could walk in. "Are you hungry? I have a steak and kidney pie going begging."

She suddenly realized Ray was wearing his new clothes. She hadn't realized he'd lost that belly he'd had when she first met him. She folded her arms and looked him up and down and nodded.

"You look great," she told him honestly, "and that shirt really suits you." She smiled and patted his arm then gestured in the direction of the kitchen.

"Cheers. Ronnie decided I needed a whole new wardrobe. So we went shopping" he shrugged as he made his way through to the kitchen with her.

Ray grinned at her as he stepped inside and shut the door behind him.

"I'm not gonna pass up some of your cooking Rowan. So, yes please," he said his grin widening.

"So, what's the deal with Alyssa's parents? I mean, they seemed nice enough. Not that her dad spoke much, but her mum was pleasant enough," he shrugged as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"It seems they've come to fetch her like she's some wayward 10 year old kid after kicking her out a number of years ago. Alyssa has no intention of going back to them. I have to admit, when they came into the café earlier I took an immediate dislike to her father," Rowan gestured Ray to sit as she put the ceramic dish containing the pie in the microwave to heat it up a bit. She folded her arms. "I don't think he liked me either, to be honest. I called her 'Lyss' which apparently is a mortal sin in his world. I haven't made my mind up yet about her mother, though. Lyss said that she tends to put up a front so until I can read her, I'm keeping an open mind."

She carefully pulled the pie from the microwave and put it in front of Ray. She handed him a napkin. "You really should put that around your neck. I don't think Ronnie would be pleased with gravy stains on your new clothes," she teased and rummaged out a fork and gave it to him. She sat down and toyed with the salt shaker and watched Ray tuck in.

"Anyway," Rowan continued. "I promised Alyssa I'd practice a bit of misdirection with regards to her whereabouts. She'll have to face them soon enough," she sighed. "At least they can't hassle her tonight. I couldn't tell them where she was even if I wanted to, I've got no idea where Jack lives," she added with a chuckle.

She folded her arms on the table, one of her hands reaching up to stroke the stitched-up slash covered by her sleeve.

Ray grinned at her and did as she said with the napkin, tucking it into his collar. He started on the pie eagerly, licking his lips in anticipation.

"So, that's why the flat is Chris' for now and your name card has gone from the front door," he commented between mouthfuls. "I must admit I was a little confused."

She grinned.

"Yes, I have to admit that was part of my evil plan," she chuckled and winked.

"Sneaky woman!" he grinned at her.

Her fingers strayed to her arm again as she gazed at the wall, her thoughts wandering again.

"I have to go to Sheffield," she commented absently, unaware she'd even said it aloud.

Ray raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why? What's in Sheffield?" he queried as he shoveled more of her delicious cooking into his gut.

Rowan jumped at Ray's question and looked at him.

"I have to go to that trial," she said softly. "I have to see him get locked away."

She met Ray's eyes for a few minutes and then turned and smiled as Chris finally came strolling out of the bedroom.

He gave Ray a soft slap on the shoulder and sat down.

"Hiya, mate."

Ray stared back at her. She needed closure, that was understandable. She had been one of his victims. He nodded at her and broke the eye contact as Chris alerted them to his presence.

"Hey, Chris," he grinned back "How's things?"

All right, I'm ready, so we can go when you're finished," Chris said and looked at Ray.

Rowan snorted a laugh and got up and went to look at her hair. She should get Alyssa to teach her how to use a curling iron.

Ray gobbled down the rest of the pie and wiped the napkin around his neck over his mouth to clean away any stray sauce.

He picked up the plate and put it in the sink and the napkin in the bin.

"I'm good to go."

Chris walked over and opened the door. Rowan grinned at Ray and headed out of the flat. She bounded down the stairs and opened the outer door and stood outside and waited.

Ronnie sighed heavily as she plodded on through typing the reports up to email to Jack. She looked at her watch and wondered when Ray might come around.

Ray followed Rowan outside and lead her and Chris to the club. He went inside and saw a scattering of people milling around. He checked his watch. Just past 7. People would start arriving soon enough.

Ray left Chris and Rowan and headed directly to the bar.

"Pint when you're ready Sarah," he asked as he leant against it and stared at the door to Ronnie's office.

Rowan looked around at the people and climbed up on a barstool.

Sarah gave Ray a friendly smile and put a pint on the bar in front of him.

"That's on Ronnie. She's in the office, she told me to tell you when you got here that you can go on back if you like," she turned to Chris and Rowan. "Yes?"

"Pint and a lemonade with half a shot of vodka," Chris ordered.

Rowan looked at Chris.

"Well, the music is certainly interesting," she leaned over and said in his ear. Chris grinned and nodded.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

Ray nodded his thanks and picked up the pint. He drank some down and then headed for Ronnie's office. He knocked briefly and then pushed open the door.

"Heya. Cheers for the pint," he said grinning as he shut the door and seated himself in front of her desk.

Ronnie looked up at the knock on the door and smiled as Ray walked in.

"You're welcome," she replied. "I was just thinking about you and in you walk," she folded her hands on the desk in front of the laptop and gazed at him.

"Glad to see you're wearing the new clothes."

Ray shrugged.

"Had to break them in," he said nonchalantly.

"How's work going. It's all paperwork and figures and stuff isn't it?" he asked as he peered over her desk

"Yes, sending the financial statements to Jack. Nearly done and then we can go relax a bit," she told him. "Did you get yourself something to eat?"

"Yup. Rowan had a steak and kidney pie going spare so I had that," he told her as he took another gulp of his beer.

"Do you want me to go and get you some chips or something? You look real busy," he said with a small shrug.

"Oh, no I'm fine. Sarah brought me a salad," she gestured at the container in the bin. She gazed at the computer screen for a few more minutes. "Okay, I think that's it," she said and hit "send". She sighed and closed the laptop.

"Done," she said in a relieved tone and got up and walked around the desk. She sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Now that I've greeted you properly, shall we go out and have a proper drink?"

Ray held her loosely around her waist and grinned up at her. He reached over for his pint, drained it and put the empty glass back on her desk.

"Stay here or go to the pub?" he asked as he tightened his hold on her

"Well, here, I have to be here for awhile yet, just sort of supervise, then we can leave," she told him. "You don't mind do you?"

Ray shook his head.

"Don't mind at all. Besides Chris and Rowan are here anyway," he kissed her thoroughly and held her waist to steady her as he stood. He grinned a picked up his empty glass then held the door open for her.

"After you."

"Are they really? That's great!" she walked out the door, grabbing his hand as she went. She walked over and greeted Chris and Rowan effusively.

"How are you, Ronnie? I see you've been improving Ray's wardrobe," Rowan said with a smile.

Ronnie nodded. "He looks good huh?"

"Yes, very nice," Rowan agreed and took a sip of her drink.

"Hey, I know this song, let's dance, Ro," Chris said to her.

Rowan looked at him. "Uh, no, I don't dance."

Ronnie snorted a laugh. "Why not?"

Rowan blushed. "I don't know how to dance," she gestured at the people dancing, "like that."

Ronnie grinned. "Neither do they."

Rowan held up her hand and ticked off a list on her fingers. "I can square dance, do the electric slide and I can," she looked around and put her hand down and leaned towards Ronnie, "and I can belly dance." She sat back up. "That's it."

Ronnie grinned wickedly. "Then you should go out there, and belly dance," Ronnie said to her in a low tone.

Rowan blushed furiously. "I couldn't do that."

Ray passed his empty glass to Sarah for a refill and picked up the end of Ronnie's conversation with Rowan. Rowan was blushing like a beetroot. He handed over some cash to Sarah and turned to face the girls.

"Couldn't do what?" he asked interestedly

Ronnie flashed a grin at Ray and turned back to Rowan.

"Go on, I dare you," Ronnie challenged. Rowan gazed at her steadily for a minute and then drained her drink.

"All right then, I will," Rowan said as another song started up. She listened a moment, liking the dance beat as a woman's voice began singing about drumming inside her head. Rowan nodded. Then slid from the barstool and grabbed Chris' hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. She looked at the dancing around her a bit and began to mimic it, but added in the belly dancing moves she knew. Chris' jaw dropped as he watched her dance around him.

Ronnie clapped delightedly and went behind the bar to get Ray another pint, Rowan another drink and a glass of white wine for herself.

Ray grinned at Chris as he watched Rowan dance. She really was full of surprises! He drank down the pint he had got off Sarah and accepted the one Ronnie gave him with a grin.

He gave Chris the thumbs up and twisted to face Ronnie.

"Can you do that?"

Ronnie watched Rowan dance and glanced at Ray when he asked if she could do it.

"No, but I bet she could teach me," Ronnie grinned at him.

Rowan let herself go as she danced. It was fun! She especially loved Chris' reaction. When the song was over, she ran laughing back to the bar.

"Okay," she gasped at Ronnie. "I did it, what do I get?"

Ronnie chuckled. "Okay, first you have to teach me how to do that, second, you can have a drink on me."

"Happy to teach you, it's good exercise," Rowan said and drained half the drink when Ronnie placed it in front of her. "Amongst other things," Rowan grinned wickedly at Ronnie.

Ronnie leaned over. "I think it's those other things that are the point," she said and glanced at Ray quickly before looking back at Rowan.

Rowan giggled and glanced at Chris, who still looked a bit wild around the eyes. He sat down next to Ray and grabbed his pint and drained it. He glanced over at Rowan and Ronnie giggling and heaved a great breath.

"Bloody Nora," he sighed.

Ray wondered at the look on Ronnie's face when she looked over at him but directed his attention to Chris.

"That's one way of putting it" he grinned and then nodded at Chris' newly empty glass.

"You want another? You look like you need it," he laughed.

Rowan looked at Ronnie when another song came on Rowan thought she could dance to.

"C'mon," she said to Ronnie and moved towards the floor. Ronnie grinned and ran from behind the bar to join her on the floor. Rowan faced Ronnie and began to show her the moves, how the arms, legs and hips all worked together. As Ronnie began to slightly get the hang of it, Rowan cut loose a bit more, spinning around and moving around the floor a bit.

Ronnie laughed but gamely followed along.

Ray nodded in agreement.

"You and me both, mate. She's full of surprises that one!"

He gulped his pint and asked Sarah to get another for Chris. He looked back over at the girls and his eyes widened involuntary.

"Good god! She's giving lessons!"

Chris took his pint from Sarah and turned to look in the same direction as Ray and barked a laugh. He took a drink of his pint and watched Rowan dance. He found himself wishing heartily that it was time for the stitches in her leg to come out.

He looked at Ray. "I'm not sure I can wait another week mate, not if she's gonna go around dancing like that." He turned to watch Rowan again, and shifted in his seat.

He watched Rowan show Ronnie how to belly dance. Ronnie moved a bit uncertainly but wasn't doing bad. Rowan's moves got a bit more outrageous as Ronnie tried to keep up. When the song ended, the pair of them burst into laughter.

Ray shot Chris an understanding look. When Ronnie started playing around he didn't think he would last long. Luckily his problem was solved once they got home. After all Rowan's injuries Chris clearly didn't have that option.

"Hang in there, Chris," he said comfortingly as his gaze moved back to Ronnie. He smirked at her over his pint glass.

Rowan and Ronnie came back to the bar, still laughing uproariously.

They picked up their drinks and saluted each other and drained their glasses.

"That was fun," Ronnie stated.

"I have to agree, though I have to stop now, I'm a bit sore," Rowan agreed then glanced at her watch.

She looked at Chris. "It's getting late and I've got to be up early tomorrow," she said.

Chris nodded and finished off the last of his pint.

Ronnie walked to Ray and looped her arms around his neck.

"So, what did you think?" she asked in his ear.

Ray waved off Chris and Rowan and looked down at Ronnie as he felt her close to him and smiled at her arms around him. He put his pint down on the bar behind him and encircled his arms around her waist.

"I think you have got a lot of work to do before you're as good as Rowan," he grinned. "But it was fantastic," he said and dropped a gentle kiss on her lips.

Ronnie kissed him back and broke it off and smiled.

"It was fun, I have to say," she giggled. "It is late though. Do you want to stay longer or go?"

Ray looked over his shoulder at his pint on the bar.

"Well, I've had 4 pints now, so I don't really want anymore to drink tonight. So unless you've got any work that needs doing I'd rather go home," he told her.

"Let's go then," she said.

She went behind the bar and spoke briefly with James and Sarah and then came back around and took Ray's arm and let him lead her from the club.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

Gene went to Molly's door and knocked.

"Molly, it's 6:30, if you want to leave now," he said and spun the keys on his finger.

Molly finished the final touches on her make up and came out of her room. She grabbed her handbag from the coffee table in the living room and twirled.

"What d'you think?"

Alex looked Molly up and down she smiled encouragingly.

"You look lovely, Molls," she said and gave her daughter a swift kiss.

"Text me when you get to the cafe, when you get to the cinema..."

"And when the movie's finished! I know Mum. Then if my plans change let you know what's happening," she recited robotically.

Alex smiled at her fondly and was tempted to ruffle her hair. She didn't though, she didn't want to mess up Molly's appearance.

"Good girl. Have fun sweetheart" she told her as Molly made her way to the door and then outside.

Gene tossed his cigarette into the can as Molly walked out to the car.

"You look nice," he said gruffly and got in the car. He hurriedly drove her to the cafe, pulling to a stop near a bizarrely painted van. He held out a 20 note. "Take it, just in case," he told her. "Be careful."

/\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Peter looked up to answer Fatboy's question as the squeal of tires announced the arrival of the Quattro.

"She's just arrived," Peter said and got up and went outside. He grinned at Molly as she got out of the car and nodded respectfully to Gene, who simply frowned.

Molly sat up a little straighter as they pulled up next to a van that she identified as Fatboy's.

She nodded at him and put the note in her purse.

"I promise. Don't worry," she told him as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "See you later," she smiled at him as she climbed out of the car.

Molly waved at Gene as she made her way towards Peter. She beamed at him and nodded at Fatboy.

"Heya."

Gene sat in the car and smoked and glared at the two boys. Peter, he might be willing to admit could be a decent kid, but that Fatboy looked like trouble.

/\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Peter nervously took Molly's hand, mindful that he was still under Gene's baleful stare.

"We should go if you're ready, Fats," Peter told him hurriedly.

Fatboy nodded and grinned at Gene cheekily as he lead Molly and Peter to his van. He opened up the back and gestured at them to get in.

Molly squeezed Peters hand and climbed into the back of the van with a smile at Fatboy.

Fatboy slapped Peter's back as he made his way round to the front.

"All right P-Dog, we is off yeah!" he said happily as he started up his van and got the tunes blasting.

Peter sat down next to Molly and put his arm around her. He opened his mouth to warn her about the volume of the music, but Fatboy beat him to it. He gave her an apologetic smile and shrugged.

Molly held back a laugh and tapped her foot in time to the baseline that blared from the speakers. She wouldn't be surprised if her ear drums had burst by the time they reached the cinema.

When they got to the cinema, Peter jumped out of the van and reached up to help Molly down.

"Text me if you can't give us a lift home," Peter yelled to Fatboy over the music.

Fatboy nodded and called something back that couldn't be heard over the music then rode away.

Molly giggled and took Peter's hand.

"You get the tickets I'll get the popcorn and coke," she said as they entered the atrium. She fired a text to Alex to say she was at the cinema and turned her phone off.

Peter nodded agreeably and took her hand and led her to the window to get the tickets.

Molly smiled at the guy behind the glass as Peter got them the tickets and then lead him to the confectionery counter and got them some popcorn and a couple of cokes. She handed him a coke and smiled.

Peter put an arm around Molly as they walked in to get their seats.

"Here okay?" he asked as he gestured at a couple of seats towards the middle.

Molly nodded. She squeezed through the row careful not to knock other people's knees or spill her popcorn and took her seat.

Peter put his arm around Molly's shoulders after they sat down. He sighed and smiled at her.

After the argument, Lucy had told him if he saw Molly again she'd stop speaking to him and he wouldn't be her brother anymore.

"Have it your way, then," he'd replied. "But I like Molly and I'm going out with her tonight."

Lucy had slammed the door and stalked away.

Peter took a drink of his coke and watched the screen expectantly as the lights went down.

Molly smiled back at him and shifted her position so she was a little closer to him and looked up as the house lights went down. The titles started up on the screen and she took a handful of popcorn, still smiling at Peter's arm around her.

/\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene's eyes narrowed at the blast of music that issued from the van. He watched it as it drove away and then went home.

Gene walked grumpily back into the flat and dropped onto the couch after hanging up his coat.

"You should have seen that van she's going in, and that toerag that's driving," he grumbled.

Alex wandered over and sat down next to him. She drew her legs underneath her and faced him with a sigh. She rubbed his leg.

"If this is how you're reacting then maybe I don't want to," she replied softly.

"Anyway, I called Luigi while you were out. He said he's fine to do the mains and I praised his cooking so much he's giving us a discount, and agreed to let Rowan do puddings. But I need to ask her first. That's next on my list, then we can invite people," she told him trying to take his mind off Molly.

She had had 15 years to get used to having a daughter and to watch her grow. Gene had had all of about a month. He was trying though and genuinely cared about Molly. Alex loved him even more because of it.

Gene smiled at her and put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"I'm sure Rowan will be happy to make you something," he told her. "How much is this gonna cost me?" he asked curiously.

Alex snuggled into him and looked up.

"Well, I got a pretty hefty discount off Luigi. But I need to know how much Rowan wants for doing food before I have an overall price. But Luigi refuses to do free drinks, something about CID being alcoholics, then he started mumbling in Italian," she giggled.

Gene threw his head back and laughed.

"All things considered I wouldn't worry about how much Rowan might charge. You should give her a call though, find out. As far as drinks go, everyone can just buy their own."

"I'll catch up with her tomorrow. But I've written down the price Luigi gave me. I let him know roughly how many people I was expecting so he knows how much food to do. Hang on a tic."

Alex untangled herself from his arms and went into the kitchen. She came back with a piece of paper torn from a notebook clutched in her hand and sat back down next to him.

"This is the price Luigi quoted for me," she told him as she gave him the piece of paper.

Gene looked it over and nodded.

"Fair enough," he took a drink of his beer. "So, when exactly do you want the big day to be? It can be whenever you like, but I don't want a lot of fuss. Keep it small," he said.

"How romantic," she mumbled quietly "Mind you, we will need witnesses, so Molly will have to be there and a couple of others too."

"I didn't say we wouldn't have anybody there, just want it to be small. I'm thinking the team and maybe a couple of other people."

Alex furrowed her brow as she thought.

"Well, would you rather get married before or after the baby's born?" she asked. In truth she didn't mind either way. Molly could hold her baby sibling if they decided they should get married after the birth, so that wasn't a problem. But she didn't want to get married too near the due date in case the baby was early.

"We need to make an appointment for a scan," she sighed as she leant against him. "Mmmmmm, I'll do it tomorrow. The surgery will be shut now," she said.

Alex ran a finger up and down his leg lightly as she thought through the situation and the possibilities. Simple dress, nothing elaborate or expensive, small wedding and a party after. In truth she didn't really mind. Her marriage to Pete had been the whole over the top affair and had nearly bankrupted them. A small simple wedding to Gene would be perfect. Any kind of wedding to Gene would be perfect. As long as it was Gene she was marrying. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You want a cuppa?" she asked as she made to get up.

He shifted as she ran her finger along his leg and watched her get up.

"No, ta, still got my beer," he shook the can. "Could do with another, though."

Alex nodded with a smile and got him a can from the fridge as she flicked the kettle on. She grabbed a mug and spooned in some coffee then took the can over to him.

"So Chris, Ray, Shaz and give them all a plus one, then there's Ginger, Rhys and Hale" she listed. She moved back to the kitchen as the kettle boiled and she made herself a coffee.

Alex sipped it as she walked and came to sit back down with him. "Neither of us have any family so that's simple enough."

"Sounds about right," he agreed. "Probably should include yours and Rowan's mate Alyssa don't you think? Her and Jack. I like him, he's an all right bloke."

Alex nodded her agreement and closed her eyes. Why was it that she had slept in late, done nothing all day and was still tired so early. She sighed and shifted so her head lay in his lap and her feet dangled over the arm of the sofa.

"So that's around 15 guests, not including Molls," she said as she counted out on her fingers "That's assuming that Rhys, Shaz and Hale all bring someone. Ginger will probably bring that man he's seeing and then we know who Ray and Chris will bring."

"That's not too bad, I can handle that," he said. He took in her tired face. "Do you want to go to bed? I'll stay up and wait for Molly. Don't worry, I wont' drink anymore," he sighed.

"No," she sighed. "I spent most of the morning in bed. And your lap is actually making a very comfortable pillow," she smiled.

"Well, then I shall endeavor not to move," Gene remarked and picked up the remote and started channel surfing.

Alex chuckled and twisted her head to get a better look at the TV and she settled down with a small sigh.

Gene put his beer down and put his arms around Alex as he finally settled on a program.

He found he didn't mind cuddling with her on the sofa at all.

Gene lay on the couch, idly stroking Alex's hair as he watched TV but kept an eye on the clock. He switched to tea after he'd finished his second beer. He didn't want Alex thinking he was going to drink and drive in case Molly needed a ride home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Peter stood and held his hand out to Molly to help her up when the movie was over.

"That was some movie," he remarked as he led her back out into the lobby. He led her outside and looked around for Fatboys' distinctive van. He didn't see it. He pulled his phone out, sent a text to Fatboy and then led her over to a bench to sit down.

Molly nodded her agreement.

"It was quite intense" she said with a smile. She didn't see Fatboy's van or hear it for that matter and sat down with Peter on the bench. She got out her phone and fired off a text to Alex to say the movie was over and they were waiting for their ride home.

Fatboy tapped out the beat on the steering wheel. Peter was waiting to be picked up with his new girlfriend. He came around the corner and stopped outside the cinema by where he had dropped them off. He spotted them together on the bench and beeped his horn to grab their attention.

Molly looked up and grabbed Peter's hand to make him stand up. She walked over to the van and realized Fatboy had not intention of getting out so climbed in the back.

"Hey Molly! I'll drop you at your crib. Gimme directions, yeah," Fatboy told her as he heard the back doors slam shut behind Peter.

Molly nodded and moved up the van so she was nearer the front so that she could tell him where to go.

Fatboy pulled up outside Molly's home and kept the engine running. He admired the Quattro. He had seen Molly get out of it when he had picked her and Peter up. It was some ride!

"Cheers, Fatboy!" Molly said happily as she spotted home. She kissed Peter and made to get out of the van

"I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked as she opened the back door and a blast of cold air hit her

Peter kissed Molly back and nodded.

"Yeah, tomorrow!" he called after her. He watched her walk to the door and moved over toward Fatboy.

"Back to the Square, Fats," he said.

/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Alex looked up and lifted her head off Gene as she heard a thumping sound of a baseline coming from outside.

"What in the name of..." she muttered as she heaved herself off the sofa and moved to the window.

She raised an eyebrow as she took in the brightly painted ice cream van parked outside. The 'music' was clearly blasting out of that. This was clearly Molly's ride home.

She looked over her shoulder at Gene.

"Molls is home."

Gene sighed.

"Told you," he muttered and got up to get a beer.

Alex sighed and watched the van pull away from the curb and drive away. She walked to the front door and let Molly in before the girl had a chance to ring the bell.

Molly frowned.

"You were watching me," she accused as she stepped inside and slipped off her shoes.

Alex shook her head and shut the door.

"I went to see what all the racket was!" she retorted.

Molly grinned. "Fats plays music loud," she shrugged and went to the cupboard and pulled out the biscuit tin.

Alex nodded. "So I heard." She went and took the last shortbread as Molly took out a jammy dodger and shut the tin.

"How was the film anyway?"

Molly nodded "Good, but intense. You have to watch and concentrate if you want to understand what's happening."

The girl looked over at Gene and smiled. She twisted around in a circle and grinned at him.

"Back. Safe and sound!" she exclaimed.

Alex frowned. "Less of the cheek, Molly."

Gene looked at Molly and got up to go smoke. He patted her on the head as he walked by.

"Glad you had a good time," he said gruffly and walked out the door.

Molly watched him go. He didn't like Fatboy, she decided. That was understandable. He wasn't very parent-friendly. Especially when your parents were protective.

Molly sighed and went to get ready for bed.

Alex watched Molly and Gene disappear though different doors, leaving her alone in the middle of the kitchen. She shrugged and put her empty mug in the sink, her eyes looking longingly at the red wine on the wine rack. She sighed and went back to the sofa and sat down again.

Gene came back in and sat down.

"It's late and we've got the funeral tomorrow. Should probably get some sleep," he remarked and raised and eyebrow at Alex. Sleep wasn't exactly in the forefront of his mind.

Alex nodded with a sigh. The Funeral. Death of a police officer. A police officer that saved Gene's life. Her breath caught at the thought of losing him.

She crawled across the sofa and kissed him. He was still here. He hadn't died. She needn't worry. Her arms went around his neck and she hugged him with a relived sigh.

Gene looked at her in surprise but held her tight. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, using his foot to shut the door behind him.

/\\/\\/\/\\/\/\\/\\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\\/\\\/\/\/\\/\

Caroline threw the bag she had had the foresight to pack onto the bed in the B&B they had booked into. It was the only one in town so it would have to do. She went directly to the window and glowered down at the still busy streets below them. Did this place never sleep! She placed her fingers on her temples, God help whoever crossed her or got on her bad side tomorrow if she was kept up all night tonight by drunken Londoners parading the streets.

Gerald shut the door softly. His wife was intimidating when she got like this. He preferred it when she was the calming influence; when she was dormant, once she exploded she took forever to simmer down. He moved the bag to the chair by the dresser and placed a hand on Caroline's shoulder.

"Keep it together. We'll get her back, bring her home and keep her away from this place she's crawled into," he told her.

Caroline nodded at his words slowly, but kept her gaze firmly fixed on the street outside.

"Tomorrow," she murmured. "Alyssa is back tomorrow. She will be easy to spot."

Gerald nodded "Just look for the Titian hair," he chuckled fondly. "It always was her most striking feature, ever since she was little, you could always spot her amongst the other toddlers."

Caroline nodded, a small smile transforming her face. Reliving the past, before Alyssa had become so disobedient, the past, when she did as she was told without question.

Caroline placed her hand over his that rested on her shoulder and sighed. The harsh light of the electric lamp outside banishing the darkness and the gloom as the sunlight began to fade.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan and Chris waved goodbye to Ray and Ronnie and headed out.

"I had no idea you could do that," he said once they were outside. Rowan laughed.

"It was actually Karen's idea to learn. She knew this lady who ran a studio and taught it. So we went for a laugh, but we had a good time and it's good exercise so we kept going. Even after...everything...it was one of the things I kept up with. I either practiced on my own or if I ended up near some place I could get taught I went there instead."

"Well, I was impressed. Can you just not do it again where I have to watch for another week?" he asked plaintively.

"Oh, Chris, I'm sorry," she giggled. "Sorry, not funny, but it is in a way."

She stopped and took his face in her hands and pulled him to her for a kiss.

"I'll make it up to you when we get back, okay? I can always..." she trailed off and whispered in his ear. He slung an arm around her and hurried her home, her giggles trailing behind them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan got ready hurriedly the next morning and went to the café before the sun came up, leaving Chris deeply asleep behind her. She went about her morning baking to stock the cases and then went over the list of food Gene had given her for a few things he wanted to have at the station after the funeral.

She made sure she had the ingredients all together and made a short list of things she needed. When Chris stopped in she could have him go and get her some things. Her leg was sore after the dancing last night but it had been a lot of fun.

Rowan yawned hugely as the timer went off on the oven. She pulled her baking out, set it to cool and looked at the clock. Time to open already! She tucked in her t-shirt and adjusted her apron and unlocked the door. She turned the radio down and then set about starting some of the food for Gene. A lot of it she could get ready and keep cool and then put in the oven.

She sent off a text to Chris with a list of what she was going to need and poured herself another coffee.

/\\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\

Ronnie woke up still feeling guilty. She hadn't realized how wound up he'd been. She'd felt very bad when she had to explain she was still raw from their previous session and needed a couple days to recover. It was the first time she'd told him no and she hated it. She heartily wished last night had just been one of those nights where they'd just happily gone to sleep. She sighed. She'd demonstrated that alternatives were available, but he hadn't seemed to enjoy it as much, knowing that was all he'd get.

She had some serious making up to do. She thought about what she'd bought at the lingerie shop and what she might add to it and smiled.

Ray rolled over and found himself facing Ronnie. He smiled sleepily at her. Then memories of last night came back, he felt bad, he had accepted that she couldn't because he had been too hard on her the previous night. He would have to be careful. He had made her sore.

Ray stretched out an arm and pulled her to him tightly. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. He was sleepy, but having her in his arms just felt right. He felt complete when he was with her.

"Love you, Ron," he muttered, his voice thick and husky with sleep as his grip on her tightened and pulled her right up close.

"I love you, too," Ronnie breathed as he pulled her closer. She settled her cheek against his chest and sighed. "Please stop blaming yourself," she said quietly. "It's as much my fault as it is yours, Ray." She lifted her head slightly and looked at him. "I get overly enthusiastic and push it, so it's not all you. Do remember that okay?"

She put her head back down and kissed his chest.

Ray chuckled softly into her hair as he rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"We're both as much to blame as each other," he confirmed with a smile as he hugged her to him tightly.

Ronnie wound her arms around him and stroked his back. "As long as you remember that," she said with a soft laugh. She wriggled free from him and sat up and looked at him, an idea occurring to her. She smiled and made him roll onto his stomach and straddled him. She settled herself on her knees, leaned forward and began to gently and firmly massage his neck and shoulders.

Ray complied curiously and closed his eyes blissfully as she massaged him. A throaty groan of appreciation left him as he surrendered himself to her touch.

He had never had a massage before. He didn't understand why someone would pay that ridiculous amount of money for one. He was beginning to understand now. This was amazing.

Ronnie felt him relax under her hands. She smiled and moved slowly from his shoulders to his back. She loved his broad, muscular back. She leaned over and planted kisses up his spine before kneading his back muscles again.

Ray shuddered as he felt her lips against him. He buried his face in the pillow and let out another satisfied groan at her ministrations.

Ronnie took her time working on his back; she never tired of touching him. When she finally finished, she contented herself with running her hands softly over his back. She patted his arse and then draped herself on his back. She kissed the back of his neck and ran her hands along his arms and shoulders. She was acutely aware of how much she wanted him just then and tried to ignore it. She sighed.

Ray frowned. As welcome as she was on his back it meant he couldn't move without dislodging her. He weighed up his options, he could lie there and most likely fall back to sleep or he could roll over, minding out not to squash her and then hold her in arms. He had to admit, he favored the latter.

He reached a hand around and held her awkwardly as he rolled slowly one way and deposited her back on the bed. Then he rolled back and ended up facing her. He pulled her back to his chest and kissed the top of her head.

Ronnie chortled as Ray rolled her off his back and pulled her into his arms. She inched up until her head was on his pillow and kissed him. She fidgeted and pressed her legs together and tried to ignore how much she ached for him as she kissed him.

Ray enveloped her and kissed her back. After what she had told him last night he wasn't going to push her. He broke the kiss and looked at the clock.

"I've got the funeral today at 3," he sighed. A death of a fellow cop during the line of duty put a sombre mood on the whole station. But as was expected, everyone would be there. Loyal to each other.

Ronnie put a hand on his cheek and gazed at him with sorrow-filled eyes. She could see he was hurting, though she wasn't sure if anyone else would notice. But she could see it in his eyes.

"Do you want me to go with you?" she asked softly, her tone laced with concern for him.

Ray looked at her and frowned momentarily.

"You want to go to a funeral?" he questioned a little confused. They were hardly a fun thing to go to. Far from it. They were down right depressing.

"To be there for you, Ray," she replied, at something of a loss. Why else would she ask? "I don't have to go, but it would be pretty insensitive and shallow of me not to at least offer to be there for you, support you. I'd be a pretty poor girlfriend otherwise. Not to mention honoring a Walford officer of the law."

Ray smiled and looked down at her.

"In that case it would help if you were there" he told her soberly and kissed the top of her head, the perfume of her hair instantly invading his senses.

She nodded. " I'll wear the black dress I wore to court," she told him and cuddled up to him. "I'm glad I can be there for you."

Ray hugged her to him and let out a throaty noise in agreement.

He sighed into the pillow and closed his eyes feeling sleepy once more as the smell of her overthrew his senses and he lost himself completely.

Ronnie tried to push her lust for him aside and closed her eyes. She couldn't drift off, she was too awake, too...she allowed the thought to trail off and sighed. She should get up and take a cold shower.

She looked at Ray speculatively and gnawed her lip. There were alternatives. She'd done it for him last night. She wondered if he would return the favor. She slid a finger along his cheek.

"Ray," she breathed, barely audible.

Ray grunted and cocked open an eye, he shifted his head so he could get a better look at her and watched her face.

"Yeah?" he mumbled back.

Ronnie shifted and leaned her head close to his. After gazing at his face a moment, she began to whisper in his ear. She kissed his neck and then met his eyes again.

Ray nodded at her. It was only fair. He flipped her onto her back and kissed her before making his journey down her body, worshiping her as he went.

Ronnie kissed him back hungrily and leaned her head back into the pillows as he went to work on her. It was better than she'd remembered. She gasped his name and then stuffed the corner of her pillow in her mouth to stifle her screams as the pleasure overwhelmed her.

Ray grinned at her attempts to stay quiet and doubled his efforts. He had discovered he liked hearing her scream no matter how much it damaged his ear drums.

Ronnie dug her fingers into the bedcovers and slammed her head back against the pillow. She'd gone twice and he wasn't stopping. Her moans became a low whine as she felt a third building. She began to shake.

"Oh, Ray, Ray," she moaned repeatedly. She suddenly shrieked his name, which became a wordless cry as she finally went over the top. She shook and sobbed for air. She grabbed out blindly for his hand that was on her hip and pulled.

Ray felt her tug on his hand and stopped what he was doing. He looked up at her face and crawled up her body. He cradled her face in a hand and kissed her softly.

His other hand stoked down her leg as he watched her facial expressions carefully.

"Ray, you….I….," she stammered, she found herself unable to even find words to say. She simply could not gather her thoughts. She could only stare in his eyes and try to catch her breath. She swallowed hard, licked her lips and tried again.

"Ray, that….that was unbelievable," she finally managed her words barely above a whisper. She flung a hand out and yanked the bedclothes back over them both, then wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself close to him to try and stop the shaking. She kissed him, still unable to pull her thoughts together entirely.

Ray gathered her close to him with a satisfied smirk. She was still shaking, he realised. He moved a hand to brush the hair from her face and pressed his lips to her forehead, he left a lingering kiss there.

"You're welcome," he murmured as he held her as close as was possible. The tremors her body was making were still there, but fading. He kissed her lightly and rested his cheek on her head.

Ronnie felt her shaking subside as he held her close. She sighed and pressed her cheek to his chest as her eyes slowly closed. He was warm and she was safe in his strong arms. She pressed a kiss to his chest and let herself drift off.

Ray smiled as her breathing evened out and the shaking stopped. He relaxed his grip but kept her close and let go with one arm. He set his phone alarm for 2 and then let himself fall into a light slumber.

/\\/\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/

Jack slipped out of bed, pulled on his shoes and pulled his coat on over his pajamas and went to the small market near his flat and got some groceries in.

He crept quietly back into the flat and put the kettle on as he assembled the eggs and bacon he'd bought so he could cook breakfast.

Alyssa woke slowly, wondering why she was awake. She smiled as she realized it was because her bacon receptor was on overdrive. Jack was cooking bacon. She grinned and tried to sit up. She frowned when she couldn't manage it and looked down at her body. She nearly laughed. She had rolled over so much that she was tangled up in the sheets. She studied the situation she was in then attempted to unroll herself. She fell on the floor and let out a small laugh as she stood up.

She looked over at the bed and sighed. She must be more wound up about her parents than she had let herself believe. She padded through to the kitchen and smiled at Jack. She looked at her phone. 2 messages. From Rowan.

No. She wouldn't read them yet. She wanted this weekend to last longer before reality intruded. She turned back to Jack and slid her arms around his waist as she peered over his shoulder at his cooking.

"I knew I smelt bacon," she grinned.

Jack glanced back at her.

"Morning," he greeted. "What happened in there? I could hear it all the way in here."

He looked at her curiously and then turned back to the bacon.

Alyssa kissed his neck and let him go as she walked over to the fridge.

"I smelt bacon and fell out of bed," she shrugged as she got out the orange juice and poured herself a glass and took a large gulp of it as she hopped up and sat on the counter so she could get a better view as she watched him cook.

"You fell…." Jack put down the fork he was using to turn the bacon, and bent over howling with laughter. He struggled to stand upright and moved over to her. He stood between her legs, took her face in his hands and kissed her. "I love you, you daft thing," he said to her and kissed her again as he reached over to slide the bacon pan off the heat.

Alyssa chuckled softly and draped her arms over his shoulders happily and broke the kiss to rest her forehead against his and looked into his eyes.

"I love you, too," she smiled and kissed him softly. "And it wasn't my fault. I was all tangled up," she protested with a smile.

Jack chuckled again as he pulled away and tapped her on the nose.

"I guess I should have gone in there instead. You, all tied up, I could have had my wicked way with you," he teased and forked the bacon onto a plate before he started on the eggs.

He held up two eggs to her. "How do you want them?"

Alyssa chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

"Boiled, please," she told him as she eyed the plate of bacon he had set aside. She licked her lips and slipped off the counter and stole a piece of bacon off the plate. It was still hot and she tossed it from one hand to the other as she moved backwards and leant against the fridge.

She held the piece of bacon in one hand and tore it in half and started to eat it with a grin as she turned her gaze back to Jack.

Jack pointed the fork at her.

"You bacon thief," he accused and frowned as he took the plate and stuck it in the oven where she couldn't get at it.

"Behave, or I'll have to spank you, Miss," he warned her and set about frying the two eggs he was having while he waited for the water her eggs were in to boil.

Alyssa pouted as he took the bacon away. She finished the piece she had successfully stolen and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" she asked him curiously

Jack turned from the eggs he was cooking and gave Alyssa a slow smile. "Bit of both, so you better watch yourself," he told her and slid his eggs on to his plate. He got a spoon and scooped hers out of the hot water and put them in a little bowl and put it on her plate. He got the bacon out of the oven and divided it equally on their plates, then took a slice from hers and put it on his. "Since you already had some," he told her and walked over to the table and put the plates down. He waved his hands with great flourish over the table.

"Ready," he said and pulled a chair out for her.

Alyssa took the seat and pulled her plate towards her. She looked over the table with a small frown, then got up again and delved in his cupboards. She withdrew the ketchup and brown sauce and put them on the table. She squirted a small dollop from each onto her plate and smiled at him as she started her breakfast. A glance at her phone reminded her that all she was doing was postponing the inevitable.

"When do you want to go back?" she asked concentrating on her food.

He looked at up her question and swallowed his mouthful of egg.

"I want this over as soon as possible," he said and reached out and grabbed her hand. "It's best we set them straight that you aren't going anywhere. They can like it or lump, I'm not much bothered which," he added, a bit sharper than he'd intended.

Alyssa flipped her hand over and slid her fingers in-between his. She nodded her agreement. She was glad he was going to be there. She could draw strength from him. Arguing with her mum and dad had a tendency to drain her. At least if Jack was there she would have support.

"Okay," she answered quietly and prodded a piece of bacon with her fork.

"Okay, then, so after breakfast, we shower and go? I'll show you the house first though," he grinned at her, excited at the prospect of showing her the house.

Alyssa couldn't help it. His mood was infectious. She beamed back at him and nodded.

"I'm going to need to go home and change too. I can't really face mum and dad in a party dress," she told him.

Alyssa took back her hand and cut the top off her eggs she started to eat them, then suddenly slammed the fork onto the table in frustration.

"Then we'll stop there first," he agreed and jumped as she slammed her fork down. He looked at her in surprise. He'd never seen her like that before.

"This is driving me insane!" she exclaimed as she reached for her phone and read the texts Rowan had sent.

She sighed and sent one back 'Thx 4 the warning'

She sat back down and pushed her phone towards him so he could read what Rowan had sent if he wanted to.

He watched her read the texts and reply. He glanced at the phone, but was more concerned with Alyssa.

"Lyss, be calm, don't let them get you worked up. It's your life, they have no right to control it," he told her. He pushed aside his half-eaten breakfast and took her hand again.

"I'm going to get a shower now," he told her and kissed her hand.

Alyssa nodded and watched him go silently. She prodded her bacon then grabbed some bread from the counter and made herself a bacon buttie. She added his limited choice of sauce and tucked in half heartedly.

She methodically worked her way through her breakfast, making herself eat until it was all gone. She looked down at her empty plate and then moved her plate to the sink. She grabbed her phone and sent off another text to Rowan.

"Home soon. Shower then flat," she dumped her phone down again and went to see if Jack was done in the bathroom.

Jack stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist as he walked from the bathroom. He saw her there waiting and went over to her. He put a hand on her shoulder and kissed her softly.

He squeezed her shoulder and walked over to get out some clothes and got dressed.

Alyssa smiled up at him then heard her phone go again. It was expected but she still frowned in annoyance.

"Jack, will you read that text while I get ready?" she asked him before retreating into the bathroom and stepping under the shower.

"Sure," he replied as he watched her get in the shower. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of looking at her. He opened her phone and read the text.

He stepped into the bathroom. "She just says they're at the cafe," he called to her and then sat down to put his shoes on.

Alyssa showered quickly; towel dried her hair and body, then wrapped herself in the towel and went to get dressed. She ignored her hair for the moment. She would give it a quick blast with the hairdryer when she got home. She slipped her shoes on and briefly did her makeup.

She walked back to Jack after making sure she hadn't forgotten anything important. Then dashed to fetch her toothbrush. She came back and nodded at him

"I'm ready."

Jack nodded and grabbed his keys. He shoved his phone in his pocket and led her out to the car. He drove as quickly to her flat as he dared and parked in front.

"So, here we are," he sighed and looked at her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Caroline was up first. She sent a fond look at her sleeping husband and climbed out of the bed. She went straight into the attached bathroom and stepped into the shower.

They would see Alyssa today and bring her home. Take her back where she belonged. Not here. The streets of London weren't paved with gold. The streets of London were paved with shit. She didn't know where Alyssa worked, but she could bet it was not a place that she could be successful.

Gerald grumbled as he stirred and found the usual empty, warm space where Caroline had slept. The shower was on as was usual. Her morning routine would never change or vary. Out of bed. Shower. Teeth. Dress. Hair and Makeup. Breakfast. In that order, Everyday. He lay back against the pillows and listened to the water flowing from the shower head behind the other door. Today was the day.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bradley woke up and stretched, taking care not to bump Shaz. He couldn't remember having had a more enjoyable weekend. They'd been everywhere! He'd had to clear the memory card on his camera four times they'd taken so many pictures.

He was heartily disappointed the weekend was over. They'd have to leave in a few short hours and go home. He sighed and looked at her and smiled. They'd been so tired that they'd fallen right to sleep last night. He slid under the covers and knelt between her legs, determined to give her an interesting awakening.

Shaz stirred as she felt the weight of Bradley shift next to her and seemingly disappear. She opened her eyes hazily and saw Bradley kneeling above her. Something clicked in her mind and she understood what was going on. She smiled and reached up to pull his face down to hers and she kissed him happily.

Bradley kissed her back and grinned.

"Good morning," he said and then bent back to kissing her elsewhere.

Shaz fell back onto the bed and let out a small moan. She knew that she had overdone the walking yesterday, but it had been great fun. They had gone everywhere! Now she didn't want to leave. The funeral was at 3. They had time. She fisted her hands in the bedcovers and closed her eyes as she let the pleasure he was creating wash over her.

Now that she was fully awake, Bradley stopped what he was doing and crawled up her body and thrust inside her. He held himself above her with one arm and traced the curve of her breasts with his other hand. He moved slowly, taking his time, drawing it out. He knew packing wouldn't take long, neither would breakfast or getting cleaned up if they hurried, they had time.

Shaz sighed softly as he entered her and stroked his arms as she looked up at him. She smiled. A perfect weekend. Her fingers danced up his arms and then up the smooth column of his neck to pull him down for a kiss.

Bradley moved his arms to either side of her head as he kissed her back. He felt himself getting close and increased his pace. He broke off the kiss and buried his face in her neck and moaned her name as he released inside her.

Shaz arched her back as she was pushed over the brink. His name tumbled from her mouth as she fell. She lay back into the bed and stroked his back as she clung to him.

"What time are we leaving?" she asked once she got her breath back.

Bradley looked at Shaz.

"You shower, I'll pack, then we'll switch and then go have some breakfast and then we can leave. Should be back in plenty of time."

He sighed heavily. "In fact, we should get busy," he said regretfully.

Shaz nodded and pulled him down for another hungry kiss.

"Okay, sounds like a plan" she smiled at him. She patted his chest and slid out from underneath him and headed for the adjoining bathroom.

Bradley grinned and watched her walk away. Oh, she was some woman! He reached for his shorts and pulled them on and began moving purposefully around the room, gathering things up and packing them in his case if they were his, and folding them and putting them on the bed if they were Shaz'. He was right; however, they'd not brought much. They'd been too busy running all over Cardiff from the time they arrived yesterday until last night. He gathered up the souvenirs he'd bought and made sure they were in his case as well.

He surveyed the room and then waited for her to get out of the shower.

Shaz showered quickly. She couldn't be late for that funeral and they had to allow for traffic, not that she anticipated much of it; it was a Sunday morning. People didn't get up on Sundays. She bit her lip as she got out and towelled herself dry. She came out of the bathroom and picked out her underwear and black dress. If she was ready when they left, then all Bradley had to do was drop her at the church. No hassle.

She slipped into her underwear and gestured for him to use the bathroom as she set about getting into her dress so she could begin her packing

Bradley got up off the bed and gestured at where he'd put her things before going in to take a shower. He showered quickly and got dressed. He looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"Ready for breakfast?"

Shaz zipped up her case and scanned the room critically for anything they had forgotten. Satisfied she looked back at him and nodded

"I think so, yes," she smiled and walked over to the door and went out into the corridor.

Bradley slid an arm around her waist and led her to the elevator so they could go down to breakfast.

Shaz smiled at a member of staff of the hotel that they were staying at as they crossed the lobby to the dining room. She sat down and reached over for the menu to check the breakfast choices then glanced over at the long, tablecloth covered table laden with food. Who was she kidding? She was going to end up having the buffet. She snapped the menu shut as the waitress came over and she smiled at the question as she asked them what they wanted.

"I'll just have the buffet, thank you," she answered with a smile then looked to Bradley.

Bradley nodded. "Buffet," he agreed and stood up. He took her arm and walked to the buffet with her. He looked over the large selection of food and started picking out what he wanted and putting it on his plate.

He smiled at Shaz and walked back to their table.

Shaz watched him leave the tremendous array of food and then looked back at it. She grabbed what she wanted, made sure she hadn't missed anything and then went back to sit with him.

She had loved this weekend. Spending time with Bradley doing something they both loved had been incredible. Her feet ached now though. They had spent almost the entirety of yesterday walking around Cardiff and as wonderful as that had been then, she was feeling the after effects now. Although her wakeup call this morning had been very enjoyable. She smiled as she dropped a spoon into the yoghurt she had picked up and began to eat.

Bradley grinned at her over the table. "I think this is the most fun I've had in a long time," he told her. "I'm glad we did this."

Shaz grinned at him as she ate.

"Me too. It's been amazing," she beamed.

"It's a shame we have to go back, but duty calls. At least Dad's been leaving me alone, so going home won't be too bad. He's got a new girlfriend so he's got something else on his mind," Bradley chuckled.

He finished up his breakfast and looked at her.

Shaz popped the last piece of toast in her mouth and smiled at him.

"Home?" she asked with a small sigh. She didn't want to leave Cardiff. She would have to face her dilemma regarding both Bradley and Rhys.

Bradley sighed and nodded.

"Home," he agreed and got up. He paid for their breakfasts and then walked with her to the elevator. He looked quickly around when they got back to the room to make sure they hadn't missed anything and then picked up his case and led her out.

Shaz followed him into the car and looked back up at the hotel wistfully as she ran their fantastic weekend back through her mind. She sighed and pushed the CD she had chosen on the ride up back into the player and listened to the music start as he started up the car.


	57. Chapter 57

**We do not own Eastenders, Ashes to Ashes, Waterloo Road or Doctors**

**Chapter 57**

Chris read Rowan's text as he drank his coffee and smiled and shook his head. He grabbed a shower and got dressed then called a cab.

He sent her a text letting her know he was on his way out and would be there as soon as.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene woke up and groaned as he looked at the clock. He needed to get Molly to work. He hauled himself from the bed and stumped down the hall and knocked on Molly's door to wake her up. He went to the kitchen and flipped on the kettle and glared at it, willing it to work faster.

Molly clambered out of bed happily and grabbed her dressing gown and pulled it on as she exited the darkness of her room.

"Morning, Gene," she said brightly as she got her cereal and some milk.

Gene poured the boiling water into his mug and grunted as Molly greeted him brightly. It was too early on a Sunday for such cheer.

Alex woke to the sounds coming from the kitchen and reached for the packet of crackers she now kept in her bedside drawers. She ate one unenthusiastically and replaced the packet into the drawer. She slipped out of bed and delved in the wardrobe. She pulled out her black dress for the funeral and sighed as she reached for her robe. She slipped it on and padded through to the kitchen. She ruffled Molly's hair as she passed and rubbed Gene's back as she reached the counter and pulled her mug off the mug rack and reached for the coffee that someone had stupidly placed on the top shelf.

Gene saw Alex reaching for the coffee and grabbed it down and handed it to her. He moved to the table and dropped in a chair and sighed. He hadn't slept well. He scrubbed at his face with his hands and took a drink of his tea. He'd have to find his black suit, he realized. He hoped it wasn't buried somewhere.

Alex took the coffee and made herself her favored drink. She looked at Gene as she sipped it. She had heard him tossing and turning last night. He rocked the bed when he moved. She sighed and moved her gaze to her daughter. Molly had clearly had a good time last night if she was in such a bright and cheerful mood this morning. Alex smiled behind her mug.

Molly shoveled down her cereal and threw the bowl and spoon in the sink. She spared her mum a glance and sent a concerned look Gene's way then ran for the bathroom to get ready. Gene had barely said a word to her this morning. She wondered if he was upset about something.

Gene finished his tea and got up to make another cup. He ran his hands through his hair and winced at the twinge in his arm where the gunshot wound was. He dropped his head and stared at his mug.

"I asked Rowan to do a little bit of food for in the station after…." he trailed off. He looked at the kettle as it finally boiled and poured the water into the mug.

Alex bit her bottom lip as she worked out what was bothering him. She placed her mug on the counter and moved over to him. She took his hand and squeezed supportively.

"Gene?" she asked quietly, "Please look at me."

Gene turned to her and put a hand on her face.

"I need to get a shower. I have a lot to do today before it starts," he told her softly. He kissed her gently. "I'll be fine," he said and stroked her face before dropping his hand and walking to the bedroom to get a shower.

"I'll drop Molly at the café on my way to the station. I'll have Charlie come fetch you and bring you to the station, just let me know what time," he said as he walked away.

Alex watched him go with a sigh. Peterson's death had hit him hard, the man had taken the bullet for him. It was survivor's guilt she decided. Alex bit her lip and finished her coffee. She knocked on Molly's bedroom door.

"10 minutes Molls," she called and heard a muffled answer.

She padded back through to the bedroom and looked in the wardrobe at Gene's clothes. She moved aside the clothes he had, searching for his black suit. She found it hidden at the back of the wardrobe and she pulled it out. It needed ironing. She took it through to the kitchen and hung it on the door frame as she got out the ironing board and waited for the iron to heat up.

Gene got out of the shower and pulled on his robe. He got into the wardrobe and began looking for his black suit. He couldn't find it! He began slamming hangers back and forth trying to find it and began to curse.

"Where's my bloody suit!" he yelled at the wardrobe.

Alex took the iron off his suit so she didn't accidentally ruin it and looked up as he yelled.

"I've got it!" she called back as she went back to work removing the creases from it with the hot iron.

"Why didn't you tell me you were taking it, woman?" he grumbled as he walked out and looked at her ironing it. "Are you done?"

Alex looked up again and turned the iron off.

"You were in the shower" she said simply. She grabbed the coat hanger and hung the suit back up. She started muttering to herself.

"Thank you for ironing my suit Alex and making sure I don't turn up to the funeral today looking like a trampy scruff bag," she said to herself sarcastically. She put the iron aside to let it cool and put the ironing board away.

Gene went over and grabbed Alex and kissed her. "Thank you for ironing my suit, Alex, next time give me a warning please."

He grabbed his suit and went into the bedroom to get dressed. He came out and pulled on his boots.

"Is Molly ready to go?"

Alex shrugged and hammered on Molly's door.

"Molly!"

Molly pushed open her door and looked up at her mum with a wide-eyed expression.

"Alright, I'm ready!" she answered in exasperation.

Alex sighed and retreated to her bathroom after wishing Molly a good day and telling Gene she would see him later.

Molly looked up at Gene and took in his suit.

"You look smart!" she commented then sobered as she realized what had prompted his being suited and booted.

"The funeral's today," she mumbled softly.

He gave Molly a small smile at her comment. "Thank you, and yes, it is."

He patted her on the shoulder. "Let's get you to work," he said and grabbed his coat and draped it over his arm. He led her out to the car and once she was in, headed for the cafe.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Caroline and Gerald left the B&B. Neither of them knew how long it would be until they convinced Alyssa to come home and had booked the room for another couple of nights. Gerald scanned the street as he took Caroline's hand outside the B&B. He narrowed his eyes. This place never stopped. These _people_ never stopped. He watched them going about their lives silently and then tugged Caroline forward. The café seemed as good a place to start as any. It had everyone going in and out at some point. No doubt they would overhear something interesting.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris got to the café with the things Rowan had asked for as she finished getting things set up for Gene's food. He kissed her and cheekily patted her behind as he walked past. She shook her head at him and moved back to the counter to serve Christian who was grinning at her.

"Oh, just stop it," she told Christian as she put the muffins he wanted in a bag.

"I heard about your dancing at the club last night," Christian teased. Rowan blushed and looked away.

"I was very, very drunk," she joked back, Rowley Birkin-style. She looked up at him.

"How are you doing?" she asked him seriously. "I heard you'd been pretending to be a punch bag. I've got something that will heal those bruises fast. I'll get some to you later today if you like?"

Christian nodded. "Thanks, doll. I better go," he sighed. She watched him go and then turned back to look at Chris.

"Well, I've the food Gene wanted all ready. Just need to make sure dinner prep is done and should be all fine. We can leave here say, 2 ish?"

He nodded.

"I still can't believe what happened. Poor Syed, poor Christian, good grief, the whole family!"

She sighed. "At least it's out now. I just wonder what Alyssa is going to do at the salon, with Amira gone, she's only got Gayna left now."

Rowan looked at her phone, surprised she'd not heard back from Alyssa yet. She could understand Lyss putting it off and frankly, didn't blame her. She just hoped Alyssa read the messages before she came back. Rowan was sure Jack would come back with her, he was a fighter. He wouldn't give Alyssa up easily. Neither would Rowan. She set about serving her breakfast customers, including a giggly brunette who was apparently going to be filling in for Chelsea at the salon, or so she informed Rowan as she explained how she thought Rowan should wear her hair. When the girl left, Rowan rolled her eyes gratefully. That was just too much!

Rowan chatted idly with Heather who had come in for tea. She could feel the somber mood affecting the whole Square, between Peterson's funeral and the blow up in the Masood family when Syed was outed, Rowan could see few smiles around. She bounced George and spoke to him softly while she chatted and Heather drank her tea.

She saw Chris watching her with the baby and she winked at him. "Practicing," she mouthed at him. He grinned and went back to washing up. Rowan had to bite back the bile that threatened to rise in her throat as she saw Alyssa's parents approaching. She handed George back to Heather and refilled Heather's tea as Heather settled George in his stroller. Rowan waved as Heather left and fixed her smile in place as Alyssa's parents walked in.

Caroline placed a smile on her face as she entered the Cafe. Her face resembling the very opposite to the emotions that raged inside her. She smiled brightly at Rowan as she led Gerald by the hand to the counter.

"Two teas please, Rowan," she asked politely.

Gerald took one look at Rowan and frowned. This woman knew where Alyssa was, but wouldn't tell them. He needed to know.

"When's Alyssa back?" he asked her gruffly as he stood behind his wife.

Rowan smiled at the couple and nodded. She poured the teas.

"Sometime today, she didn't say when," she replied. She put the teapot down. "She may call when she's on her way, she may not, it's up to her. She's her own person, she runs her own life," Rowan added and put the pot back. She came back to the counter.

"Anything else?"

Gerald grunted. He had no problem with Alyssa running her own life, as long as she did it his way and kept his rules. He took the tea off her and went to find a seat.

Caroline kept her face placid as Rowan spoke, her words only served to fuel the elder woman's tirade of negative emotions.

"No thank you, dear. How much do I owe you?"

"Two quid, please," Rowan said, keeping the same kind, neutral tone she'd been speaking in. She refused to give anything away and she was much better at hiding her feelings than the woman standing seething with anger in front of her. She could see the flares of the woman's anger drifting off her as her aura flashed and vanished over and over.

Caroline graciously handed over the money and went and seated herself opposite her husband. Her back to the counter. She was pleased he had chosen the window seat. This way she could survey the busy street outside and watch out for her daughter's noticeable hair.

/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\\/\/\\

Roxy pulled out her phone in a flash as she heard the news off Dot. Poor Christian.

She dialled his number quickly and left Tracy in charge of the bar as she ran upstairs and into her room. He had suffered through this all on his own. She should have realised at Amira's sudden departure. Not only had Chelsea gone off, but now Amira had left too. She had hired a temporary replacement for Chelsea. If she was any good then she would get hired long term. Roxy made a mental note to inform Alyssa about the goings on at the Salon.

/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\\/\/\\

Rowan went outside to smoke and while outside, read Alyssa's reply. She smiled.

"They're at the cafe," she sent back and shoved her phone in her pocket.

As she was finishing her cigarette, she saw Gene drive up with Molly. She waved at them.

"Morning, Molly, Mr. Hunt, how are you today?"

"All right, yourself?" Gene asked her in reply. Rowan nodded.

"Okay," she answered. "Molly, can you go ahead and start washing the vegetables, I assume Mr. Hunt that you will be wanting breakfast?"

"Yes, a lot to do today."

"I've got the food pretty much ready. I'll be able to just stick it all in the oven when it gets close to time to go. Chris and I will drop it off at the station before we get to the funeral," she told Gene as they walked inside.

"Thank you, Rowan, it's much appreciated."

Rowan patted him on the hand. "It's no trouble, I'm glad I can contribute. Let it be my gift to him. He was a good man and I know a lot of the people around here respected him greatly. I think you'll find there will be a lot more people there today than just the Walford police," she told him quietly. She poured him a cup of tea. "Go sit down, I'll bring your food over."

"I haven't ordered yet," he reminded her.

"You don't have to, I'm pretty sure I know what you're having," she assured him.

"Good girl," he said and walked over to sit down.

Rowan quickly cooked Gene his food and took it out to him. "No charge," she whispered to him and put a concerned hand on his shoulder.

She leaned over slightly.

"Look at me," she said to him softly.

Gene looked at her in surprise.

"Look," she paused, "Gene," she paused again. It felt odd calling him by name, but she thought it necessary. "He felt you were worth saving. You have to remember that. It's not fair that he died, but he saved you. Focus on that. He made his choice and he felt it was the right one. He was always willing to do that for you. So, please, stop feeling so guilty and start showing your appreciation for the gift he gave you, okay?"

Gene looked at her startled. She'd never used his name before. He'd always thought it was oddly formal of her that she never called him by his name. Only him. Everyone else she called by name. She clearly felt awkward doing it. He thought about the other things she said and nodded.

He took her hand in one of his and patted it with his other hand.

"I will, ta, love," he said quietly.

Rowan nodded and went back behind the counter.

A few minutes later, Peter came running in.

He waved at Rowan and Chris and went around the counter to the back where he saw Molly washing vegetables. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hiya," he said.

/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\\/\/\\

Molly got to work on what Rowan had set her doing. She looked over her shoulder and spotted Rowan talking to Gene. She sighed. He was clearly not looking forward to the funeral. She snorted. Why would he be? A man was dead. She sobered. A man that had saved Gene's life.

She jumped slightly as a hand on her shoulder pulled her from her thoughts. She beamed at Peter.

"Morning!"

Peter grabbed some vegetables and began helping her.

"I had a good time last night. The movie was really interesting. Sorry Fatboy is so loud. Makes it hard to have any conversation in that van of his really," Peter chuckled. "Unless it's with him."

Fatboy had seemed to talk almost non-stop as he drove Molly home last night.

Molly giggled.

"It's fine. He's actually quite funny. I don't think Gene was impressed though. Mind you, going in Fatboy's van was a lot less awkward than if we had gone in the Quattro," she cringed at the thought and Gene's hostile attitude towards Peter.

"I would have called a taxi first," Peter told her and grinned.

He glanced around, didn't see anyone looking and leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Molly looked over at him and smiled then resumed her job on washing the vegetables.

Rowan checked what Molly and Peter were doing and went about serving the Sunday breakfast crowd. She grinned hugely as she saw Ginger coming in to the cafe, Simon right behind him.

Rowan leaned on the counter. "I won't ask for one today, but you better have one tomorrow," she told Ginger. He nodded.

"Doesn't exactly suit the mood, does it?"

Rowan gave him a half smile and poured them both teas. They ordered their food and went and sat down. Ginger walked over to Gene and they exchanged a few brief words. Ginger patted Gene's shoulder and then went to sit down. They chatted quietly while they waited for their food.

She walked the floor to refill the teas of the people that were still in the cafe. She stopped and chatted briefly with Simon and Ginger before moving back behind the counter.

/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\\/\/\\

Alex showered and dried her hair. She looked at the dress, her mind full of Gene. She sighed. Once today was over he would be fine. She hoped. She slipped into the dress with a sigh and dug out some shoes. She called Charlie and asked him if he could take her to the funeral. That done, she set about getting herself another cup of coffee and some breakfast.

/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\\/\/\\

Alyssa nodded and clambered out of his car. She twirled her keys around her finger and opened the door and half ran up the stairs. She went directly to her room, leaving the front door open for Jack. She took of her dress and put it on her d chair. She changed her underwear and put on a pair of jeans and a top. She blasted her hair with the hair with a hairdryer and ran a brush through it.

Alyssa looked in the mirror. She looked fairly normal. She smiled at herself and shrugged.

Alyssa emerged from her room and spotted Jack. She smiled at him and took his hand.

"So are you going to show me this house?" she asked.

Jack followed her upstairs and shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels while she got ready. He brightened as she walked back into the front room.

"Of course," he replied. "Let's go."

He hurried from the flat and jumped behind the wheel.

/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\\/\/\\

Gene finished his breakfast and brought his empty plate to the counter. Rowan gave him a small smile as he left. She put the plate in the sink and checked on the progress with the vegetables.

Gene went around making sure everything was in readiness for Peterson's funeral. He didn't mind. It kept him busy, kept him from dwelling on what had occurred. He thought about what Rowan had said and sighed. She had a fair point he had to admit. He went to Peterson's house and waited with his widow and children until the car came to pick them up.

/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\\/\/\\

Roxy sighed. She had tried his phone 3 times and Christian still wasn't answering. She abandoned her room and listened carefully. Not much movement downstairs. The bar was fairly empty then. Tracy could cope without her. She went into Amy's room and spotted her daughter sitting up. She had had another bad night with her teething, but it was getting better. Roxy was running out of the oil Ronnie had given her. She would have to see if she could get some more.

/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\\/\/\\

Alyssa sat back and watched the houses pass as he drove. She looked up as he stopped the car and she looked out if the window at the house he had pulled up outside. She smiled and looked back at him

"This one?" she asked excitedly.

Jack nodded, a childlike grin suffusing his face, and got out of the car. He walked closer to it and held out a hand to her.

"This is it," he told her proudly. "Think you could handle sharing it with me?"

Alyssa took his hand and stared up at the house. She beamed at him then snaked her arms around his waist and kissed him happily.

"I think I could manage it, yes," she grinned at him.

She twisted her head back and looked up. A house. Not a flat. A house. She let out a small laugh.

She turned back to him with a small frown.

"I am not cleaning the entire place! You have to do your fair share too, Mister!" she said and poked him playfully in the chest with a finger.

"Hey!" he said and slapped ineffectively at her finger. "Are you saying my flat is dirty? I know how to clean a house, Missus!" he shot back at her.

"I never said your flat was dirty," she mumbled into his shoulder as she looked right up at the roof. She smiled.

He chuckled and poked her in the arm. "No pants and tights on the radiator or hanging up in the shower," he told her in a 'that's that' tone and gave his head a quick nod. He pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

'I can't believe it's almost mine," he said softly. He looked down at her. "Or dare I say ours?"

He pulled her back against him before she could reply and rocked back and forth.

Alyssa slipped her arms back around his waist and looked up at the house happily. She rested her head on his shoulder as he rocked and laughed quietly to herself.

"It's got a chimney," she observed as she watched a pigeon perch itself there.

"I should hope so considering it's got a fireplace," he teased. He looked down at her. "Imagine what we could do with that," he said in a risqué tone and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "I'm thinking blanket and a bottle of wine, you with nothing on."

He glanced back at the house and then in the direction of the café. "We should go. Get this over and done with," he said, though he hated to break the mood.

Alyssa smiled up at him and bit her bottom lip. She let go of him. He was right. They were just putting off the inevitable. She took a deep breath and nodded. She kissed him and looked at the car. She shook her head.

"I'm going to walk. I need my head clear," she told him and squeezed his hand before setting off in the direction of the café.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan waved goodbye to Ginger and Simon as they left and glanced at the clock. She had Molly and Peter cover the counter and began to rapidly chop the vegetables they'd washed. She started assembling salads and dumping some of the vegetables into the soup pot to make chicken noodle soup. Chris watched as she lost herself in her cooking. He knew she was worried about Alyssa. He left her to it and kept an eye on Peter and Molly and the trickle of people flowing through.

Chris walked back to Rowan as she finished her whirlwind chopping spree. He put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Are you okay, love?"

"Yes, acuisle, I'm fine. Just worried a bit about Alyssa, that's all," she sighed. She washed her hands and finished wiping down the cutting boards and went back to the counter.

She looked at Molly and Peter. "You two can go ahead and have a break now if you want."

Peter nodded and poured two cups of tea and handed one to Molly. He grabbed out a buttermilk biscuit and warmed it a bit in the microwave before cutting it in half and buttering it. He drizzled a bit of honey on it and then looked over at Molly to see what she was doing.

"Have you tried these?" he asked her. "They're brilliant. I'm gonna sit outside," he said and patted her arm as he walked past and outside to sit down.

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\/\

Gerald added another sachet of sugar to his tea. He wasn't going to drink it, it was there so that it looked like they had a purpose for being in here. He looked up at Caroline. She was watching out of the window still.

Gerald picked up a teaspoon and tried a little of his tea. His eyes widened. Crikey! Enough sugar in there to turn him into a diabetic! He stirred the tea with one hand idly as he frowned at the alert look on his wife's face.

Caroline saw it. Just then. Just a flash, a fleeting glimpse. She grabbed Gerald's free hand and sat up straighter in her seat as she tried to spot it again. There it was. Red hair making its way toward the cafe. The person attached to the copper mane came into view and she smiled triumphantly.

Alyssa.

Gerald followed her gaze out of the window and grinned at her. His daughter had bloomed considerably. He watched her approach the cafe. She was steeling herself. His fist clenched around the spoon. She knew they were here. That stupid woman! He thought as he looked over at Rowan. She had told Alyssa they were here!

Alyssa took a deep breath and entered the cafe. She had an idea where they were. Where they would be sitting. She went directly to the counter and smiled weakly at Rowan.

Caroline released Gerald's hand as her daughter entered and stood up. She came up behind her and took Alyssa's arm, encouraging her to turn around and face her. Caroline smiled. She brushed Alyssa's hair behind her ear.

"Hello, Darling!" she said with a big smile and then enveloped her daughter in a tight hug.

Alyssa froze as her mother's arms came around her. She stood stock still and looked straight ahead, refusing to respond.

Gerald rose once Caroline had Alyssa in a hug and walked over. He stood next to his daughter and took her chin as Caroline let go. He stared into her eyes and then let go.

Alyssa tensed as her dad held her face but stared back defiantly. He wasn't going to do this trick and pressure her into this. She relaxed invisibly as he let go.

"No hug for your Dad, Alyssa?" he asked as he opened his arms.

/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly accepted the tea from him and added a little more milk and some sugar. She sipped it and took out a buttermilk biscuit too.

She followed him outside.

"I made a batch yesterday. They didn't look quite the same, but they tasted fine," she shrugged as she took a bite.

Peter grinned at her. "I bet they were great," he told her confidently. He knew Rowan was teaching Molly how to cook and Rowan, in his opinion, was a fantastic cook. He was sure Molly's biscuits had been great.

/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan tensed as Alyssa approached the café. She felt Alyssa's father's angry gaze on her, but she ignored it. He didn't frighten her, though she was sure he thought otherwise.

She smiled back at Alyssa as her friend approached her estranged parents.

Chris stood next to Rowan and watched. He could see Rowan was tense. What did she think was going to happen? Rowan glanced at Chris and edged closer to the end of the counter, watching.

Jack pointed his key ring at the car and locked it then bolted after Alyssa. He couldn't let her face this alone. He'd promised her he'd stand by her.

Rowan jerked her gaze to Jack as he came running up to the café. He stopped just outside, took a deep breath and walked in. He looked at Rowan, who met his gaze and then turned it back to Alyssa. Jack followed Rowan's eyes and saw a man holding Alyssa's chin. He nearly leapt over and pulled the man from her, but a barely audible noise from Rowan stopped him.

Rowan stifled a smile.

Gerald's gaze shot to the man standing behind his daughter. This was him then. Jack! He frowned and took an instant dislike to him. This guy thought he could see his daughter without asking his permission first! He had another thing coming.

Caroline shot daggers at Jack. He would be the first thing to go. Her daughter was no longer seeing this man. As of now!

Jack minutely adjusted his clothes and keeping in mind something Alyssa had said to him once, deliberately made a noise. He nervously cleared his throat, the way she said he did when she made him uncomfortable.

Alyssa felt herself relax even more as she heard Jack behind her. She almost laughed. Almost. Was he really nervous? He hadn't seemed nervous when he had been talking about facing them down. It had sounded a little forced. She smiled.

Caroline's eyes widened. Alyssa had the bare faced cheek to smile! She took an angry breath and placed the façade back in place. It was second nature to her now to slip in and out of it.

Alyssa slipped a hand behind her subtly and reached for Jack.

Jack's eyes narrowed at Alyssa's parents. He was not impressed. He listened to her father's tone; he spoke to Alyssa as if she had the mind of a child. The man was a fool! And her mother, he found her appalling. He wound his fingers with Alyssa's hand as she reached for him.

"What do you want, Dad? Why are you here?" she asked. She felt calmer with her hand clutching Jack. She felt stronger.

Gerald's eyes narrowed and his expression darkened as he watched Jack. This bloke would not do at all! He switched his gaze back to Alyssa and smiled at her

"We have come to take you home, Alyssa," he moved forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, he felt her tense at his touch. "Back where you belong, honey."

Alyssa squeezed Jack's hand and held it tightly as she tried to stay in control.

"I don't want to go, Dad," she answered weakly.

Gerald smiled as her voice wavered. "You missed Benjamin's wedding to Susanna. He was upset you weren't there," he said and reached a hand to cup her cheek.

"You need to pack up your things into the car and we can go." His hand on her cheek stopped her from shaking her head and the strategically placed hand on her shoulder prevented her from moving away.

Jack watched the conversation and frowned as Alyssa's father put his hands on her. He stepped up closer behind Alyssa and put his hands up. He slid one hand under Gerald's hand and pushed it aside and replaced it with his own. He pulled her back one step to get her away from her father's hand on her face. He moved next to her and slid one hand down her arm and pushed it behind him as he kept his other arm tight around her.

"She said no, or are you perhaps hard of hearing?" Jack asked, his voice low and smooth and slightly cold.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly smiled at him as she ate and watched the street. She liked working at the cafe. She was always busy and Rowan always found time to teach her recipes and was helpful and showed how to correct her mistakes. Then she had Peter. Working in the same place as you boyfriend certainly had its advantages.

Whitney saw Peter and Molly sitting outside the café and waved at them with a big smile.

She couldn't help the small twinge of jealousy at the sight of them together but she couldn't begrudge her mate. Peter was nice. They made a cute couple. She turned back to help a customer and sighed.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan stopped herself from flying around the counter at Alyssa's father. Jack was there, he would help Alyssa fight. She was not going to barge in, not yet. She closed her eyes and willed strength to her sister.

"You can do this, Alyssa, by the Goddess, you can," she breathed so softly not even Chris heard her.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Caroline glared at Jack. Who the hell did he think he was! Why Alyssa had surrounded herself with nosy busybodies was anyone's guess. She looked to Gerald and willed him silently to do something. She took a step forward and placed a hand on Gerald's back to encourage him.

Alyssa was grateful Jack pulled her away. She slipped her arm around his waist and took a deep breath. She wasn't alone. She could do this.

Gerald visibly bristled. He clenched his fists and his jaw set. He glowered at Jack

"Who. Are you supposed to be?" he asked slowly as he tried in vain to keep his voice under control

Alyssa prevented herself from recoiling at her father's tone of voice. She stood tall and tightened her grasp on Jack and kept her face impassive but swallowed nervously.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly spotted Whitney and waved back happily. She placed her tea on the counter and placed a hand on Peter's shoulder as she walked around the back of his chair and wandered over to see her best friend

"Heya Whit!" she said brightly.

"Hey, Molly, how was the movie? Looks like you and Peter are getting along well," she grinned and nudged Molly's arm.

Molly grinned back.

"It was lovely. Intense, but nice. Peter's lovely too!" she beamed.

"Anyway, any gossip your end?"

Whitney shrugged. "Not really. Just working. Watched some DVDs with the kids last night while B and Ricky went out, you know, the usual," she grinned.

Molly nodded.

"What are you doing next Friday?" she asked.

Whitney shrugged.

"Nothing most likely, why? What did you have in mind?" she smiled expectantly.

Molly grinned.

"Mum and Gene are having an engagement party on Friday and I wanted to know whether you could come?" she asked with smile.

"That's sounds brilliant, yeah?" Whitney replied. "Course I'll come."

She paused a moment. "What should I wear?"

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack ever so slightly shifted his posture to a near insolent slouch and squeezed Alyssa's shoulder in warning. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and back at her father. He tweaked the chain of the necklace he bought Alyssa as he swung his arm from around her shoulder and held it out to Alyssa's father.

"I'm Jack, Alyssa's husband," he said with an easy smile, his voice still slightly cold.

Rowan glanced at Chris at Jack's statement. She had to admire his skill at lying. If she hadn't known it wasn't true she'd have believed it. She blinked and wondered if they had got married over the weekend. It would explain how he answered so confidently. She was impressed. She edged a bit farther around the counter and urged Chris to do so as well. If things went wrong, it wouldn't hurt to have a police officer handy.

Alyssa didn't show her shock at his words. She smiled at her parents. The smile was genuine. She looked up at him and smiled.

Caroline's eyes widened. Married! Married and didn't tell them. Didn't invite them. Never said a word. She forced her face into a sickly sweet smile.

"Oh, Alyssa darling that's wonderful news! Why on earth didn't you tell us!" she said as she went to pull Alyssa into another hug.

Alyssa took a calculated step closer into Jack away from Caroline. Caroline stopped and frowned at her daughter. She almost glared at Jack but caught herself and turned it into a smile.

"So does my new son-in-law have a last name?" she asked sweetly as she ignored the way that Alyssa had moved away from her.

Gerald stared at the pair of them. Alyssa had got married. His little girl had married and he hadn't got the chance to walk her down the aisle. He looked Jack up and down critically. Alyssa had married this idiot. He would have credited her with better taste.

He watched his wife. It always amazed him how she could play this so easily, push her feelings down, act like this; the opposite of what she was feeling. He knew that later Caroline's true feelings about the situation would show and the volcano would erupt once more.

Jack smiled as Alyssa's father ignored his outstretched hand and put his arm back around Alyssa's shoulder.

"Jack Rimmer, I'm the Head of Walford School," he stated. "And why on earth would she tell you she was getting married? You lot chucked her out seven years ago, disowned her. I think the message was pretty clear. We only had friends and family," he gestured.

Rowan folded her arms across her chest and smiled.

Caroline's smile faded and her face went blank.

Alyssa smiled at them. The shock on their faces was enough. She sighed inaudibly and shifted Jack's hand off her shoulder and took it in hers.

"If you'll excuse us, Jack and I have stuff to do!" she said and tugged his hand to make him move. She led him out of the cafe with a smile at Rowan as she passed.

Gerald's eyes were wide with anger. This bloke had taken his daughter away from him. He had changed her. A thought occurred to him and he followed after them. He grabbed Alyssa's wrist once he caught up with them outside the cafe and pulled her away from Jack and held onto her wrist as he looked at her hand.

"Married, Alyssa? Why no ring?" he smirked.

"It's being resized," Jack snapped.

Alyssa tried and failed to wrench her wrist out of her father's grip.

"You're coming home, Alyssa. Now!" he growled and started to pull her in the direction of the car.

Alyssa struggled and tried to twist her fingers under his hand to lever his hand off her.

Caroline followed Gerald out of the cafe after a few moments and understood the situation immediately. She got the car keys from her bag and opened the car as she walked past her husband and daughter.

Chris bolted outside, Rowan hot on his heels. Jack reached for Alyssa's father, but Chris held a hand out to Jack and stepped in front of him. His hand closed around Gerald's wrist and tightened. Jack went to Alyssa and pried her hand from her father's grip. Chris twisted Gerald's arm behind his back and pulled him away.

He pushed Alyssa's father up against the car that Alyssa's mother hovered near. "You want to watch it, mate," Chris warned Alyssa's father as the man struggled against him. He pulled his warrant card from his pocket and showed it.

He looked at Alyssa. "I'll do him for assault right now, if you want to sign the complaint," Chris said, his tone full to disgust. "I've frankly had enough of bullies lately."

Jack stood away, his arms wrapped around Alyssa. He knew if he let her go he'd try to hit her father.

Rowan stood in the doorway, her phone in hand; ready to call for backup if Chris wanted it.

Gerald stopped struggling as he got a look at the warrant card. He looked over at Caroline. She raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed.

"Taking someone's hand is not assault!" he argued back.

"Grabbing someone's wrist hard enough to bruise and dragging them unwillingly towards a vehicle is, mate," Chris replied.

Alyssa clung to Jack's shirt to steady herself then looked down at her wrist. It was red. She rubbed it gently as she stayed within the circle of Jack's arms.

Caroline looked over at Alyssa. Protective friends she had. She scowled at Gerald for a moment then gave him a reproachful look as she went to her daughter.

"Alyssa sweetheart, let me see," she said tenderly as she ignored Jack. When Alyssa protested she took her daughter's hand and pulled it towards her gently.

"Darling, I'm a trained nurse, don't be silly."

With a sigh Alyssa relented and let her mother inspect her arm.

"It'll bruise, but no serious damage, darling" Caroline told her as she stroked her hair. She was wary of Jack as she attended to Alyssa.

"Scale of 1 - 10, how much does it hurt?"

Alyssa sighed and shut her eyes "6," she said as she took her arm back. "It's fine, mum."

Caroline sighed and encouraged Alyssa to face her.

"You're not going to press charges, are you, darling" she said. It was more an instruction than a question.

Rowan walked over and stopped in front of Caroline.

"Why don't you just leave her alone? She's her own person and she's never going to want you back in her life until you can accept that. Are you so deluded that you can't see it?" Rowan asked Caroline quietly. Alyssa's father might bluster and get physical, but Rowan could see that Caroline was the one in charge.

"You can't treat people like that," Rowan continued her voice still calm and quiet. "Not if you want them to truly love or respect you. You will end up alone." She gestured at Gerald, who was still being held against the car by Chris. "He'll leave you too, if you're not careful. Jack is a good man. He's strong and he's intelligent and he loves her. Alyssa is strong too; she was there for me when my world was falling apart. Be proud of the person she is and let her go. Be her mother."

Rowan finished speaking and gazed steadily at Caroline. She stepped over closer to Chris and touched his back. He looked back at her and she nodded her head at Gerald. Chris let him go, but stayed close.

Jack watched, wondering if everything would calm down now or blow up again. He kissed Alyssa's hand and let it go.

Alyssa smiled then cupped Jack's face and gave him a tender kiss. She broke it off at the sound of Rowan's voice.

Caroline stood through Rowan's little outburst calmly. Alyssa almost believed for a moment that her mother was going to take what Rowan had said on board.

Caroline glowered at Rowan. Who did she think she was telling her what to do! She calmed her features once more and looked at Alyssa. She took her daughter's hand and guided her out of Jack's arms. Caroline took her other hand and held them in her own.

"Alyssa, darling. Are. you going to get in the car!"

Alyssa shook her head without hesitation. "No," she replied firmly.

Caroline stiffened. "Can I ask why not?" she asked, her tone now cool.

Alyssa let out a small laugh which only served to make her mother's expression stony.

"Because I'm happy? Because I like it here? Maybe because I don't want to be around you and Dad!" she retorted incredulously.

Caroline looked as though she had been slapped. Her grip tightened over Alyssa's hands as her eyes flashed.

"Mum! You put on this whole façade and hide the yourself away! I see you do it. I've seen you do it all my life. You never show how you really feel!" Alyssa exclaimed. "I don't know why you do it, or what you think it achieves. Yes, it fools some people. But others," she gestured at her friends, "See right through it! And you wonder why I don't want to go back with you!"

Caroline bristled and dropped Alyssa's hands. Alyssa let her hands fall to her sides. She saw the hurt in her mother's eyes for a moment. Just a moment, then it was gone and her eyes were expressionless. Alyssa's gut twisted. Her mother never got hurt. She was hard and cold and unreachable.

Caroline turned and marched towards the car. She unlocked it and climbed into the passenger seat. Gerald waved at Alyssa and climbed in too. He started up the car and looked at Caroline. She was staring straight ahead he reached out to touch her arm.

"Just drive Gerald" she said coldly.

With a sigh, and a final look at Alyssa he pulled away from the curb and drove.

Alyssa watched the car go. Guilt swimming inside her. She had hurt her mum. She took a shaky breath as the car disappeared, she turned her back on Jack, Rowan and Chris and started to walk away blindly.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly frowned as she thought.

"I don't know yet whether it's formal or not." she said "It's a party. Wear a party dress" she shrugged with a smile. If Whitney went in a dress then she would too.

Whitney nodded. "I guess I could wear the dress I wore on Friday, yeah?" she smiled but her attention was distracted by the goings-on in front of the café. She nudged Molly and pointed. She watched as the people got in the car and drove away and Alyssa walked away and Rowan chased after her. She looked at Molly. "Wow, we missed the drama."

Molly cursed as she watched the aftermath of whatever had happened.

"I wonder if Peter saw? Hang on a sec."

Molly dashed back over to Peter and watched as Alyssa walked away.

"What did I miss?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan watched Alyssa's parents drive away. She looked at Alyssa. She knew the pain of losing your family. She ran after Alyssa.

"Lyss," Rowan gasped as she reached her. She moved in front of Alyssa and looked at her. She raised her hands and then dropped them.

"I'm so sorry, I know how it feels to lose your family, I…." she broke off. Sometimes she just couldn't find the words to say. "I'm here for you," she finished lamely.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Thanks for getting him off Alyssa," Jack said to Chris. Chris nodded. "Sure, mate." He gave Jack a soft slap on the back and turned and went back into the café.

Jack began to walk slowly over to Alyssa.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa nodded and gave Rowan a pathetic excuse for a smile. She gave her a swift kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks Ro, for everything" she said. Alyssa hadn't let herself hug her. A hug would make her cry. She wasn't ready to cry.

She spotted Jack coming over and looked back at Rowan.

"Will you tell him to leave me be. Just for a bit...I'm not...ready," she tried to explain. Words were evading her. All she could think of was the unfamiliar sight that her mother had finally let shine through. And she had caused it. The guilt bubbled up again.

"Please, Ro," she whispered and then dodged past her friend and continued with her walking. Just walking. She didn't know where. But she just had to keep moving.

Rowan nodded. She couldn't speak. She was worried for Alyssa, and a bit terrified. But she understood. She'd pushed everyone away and moved miles and miles away after her sister had rejected her. She turned and stopped Jack from following Alyssa.

"She wants to be alone for a bit. Give her some time and space," Rowan told him. He gazed after Alyssa and then looked down at Rowan. "Thank you for…I don't know, just thank you." He said to her. Before she could react, Jack put his hands under her arms and picked her up and kissed her cheek and put her back down. He grinned at her.

Rowan frowned and folded her arms. "Thanks for that, Jack. I feel really short now."

He patted her on the head. "Anytime," he said and opened his car and sat down in the passenger seat and lit up a cigarette.

Rowan walked back to the café. She pulled at the neck of her t-shirt and used the cloth to wipe her eyes before going back inside.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Peter looked at her and moved her away from the café as he saw Rowan walking back wiping her eyes.

"Alyssa's parents tried to make her leave. There was a bit of an argument. Jack told them off. Rowan tried to reason with them. Alyssa's mum tried again and Alyssa said no and just walked off," he summed up for her. "It was something else."

Molly's gave him a curious look as he moved her away. She understood once she caught sight of Rowan. Her interest now switched to Peter as she wondered what had made Rowan cry. Molly's eyes widened.

"Wow! Okay, so why's Rowan crying then?" she mused out loud.

Peter shrugged. "I don't know, maybe because Alyssa walked off. She's probably worried," Peter suggested as he gestured in the direction Alyssa had gone.

Molly nodded. Must be something big that was happening if Rowan was crying because she was worried.

"I'll be back in a minute," she told him and dashed back to Whitney.

"Basically the people in the car were Alyssa's parents. They wanted to take her home. Massive argument. Mr Rimmer had a go at them, Rowan tried too. Her mum tried again. Alyssa says no, rents leave. Alyssa walks off. And now Rowan's crying" Molly told her trying to say exactly what Peter had told her.

Whitney's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"I hope they're okay," Whitney said softly. She knew about parental issues. She didn't really want to see her own mum again. She nodded.

"Let me know what time on Friday, yeah?"

Molly nodded.

"Okay. Think Mum's making the final arrangements and stuff. I'll see you later," she smiled and hugged her friend then walked back to the café.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie slowly opened her eyes and wriggled out of Ray's possessive grasp. She hurried to the bathroom and just made it. She rubbed her face and shoved her hair back. She finished her business, absently noting that she didn't feel as sore as she had. She walked back into the bedroom, and yawned hugely. She ran her fingers through her hair again and frowned at the snarls. She reached back and felt the mass of tangles and sighed. She went and switched the kettle on and rummaged in the fridge for something to eat. Breakfast had been skipped in favor of other things. She smiled. Wonderful other things though, however, now she was ravenous. She reached over and grabbed an apple out of the bowl on the counter and munched it as she scanned the empty confines of her refrigerator.

She tossed the core in the bin and went through the cupboards. She shook her head. She needed to do some serious shopping! She made herself a cup of tea and made one for Ray too. She squinted at the clock as she went back into the bedroom. 1 in the afternoon! She put Ray's tea down next to him and walked back around and sat down on her side of the bed and sipped hers. She picked up her brush and swiped idly at the tangles. She had no idea how long it would take to work them out but she needed the tea first.

Ray grunted in his sleep as the heat from Ronnie's form left him. He compensated by grabbing fistfuls of duvet and dragging it towards him. It was a poor substitute, but it would do. He was perched on the brink between waking and unconsciousness. Ray grumbled incoherently and rolled onto his other side. Sleep was departing fast. He sighed, once his ears had picked up the sound if the mug being placed next to him he gave up all hope he had of falling back to sleep.

Blindly he reached a hand out from under the covers and managed to grab the handle after a few fumbling tries to locate the exact position of the mug. He sat up as he took the mug off the table and took a long gulp. He sighed happily and set the mug back down.

Ray looked over at Ronnie and watched her for a moment.

"What's the time?" he asked her as he took the brush from her hand and gently started to rid her hair of the mass of knots that overrode it.

Ronnie jumped when Ray took the brush from her and her eyes widened in surprise as he began to brush her hair.

"Just gone 1," she replied softly. She shifted herself so she was sitting more comfortably in front of him and closed her eyes. He never ceased to surprise her. She smiled in contentment and lost herself in the feel of him brushing her hair. He was spoiling her today.

When he'd finished with her hair, she took a quick shower and got dressed and laid out Ray's black suit while he showered. She made two more cups of tea while he dressed and then helped him with his tie before they left.

Ray looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. Another funeral. He grabbed Ronnie's hand and gave her a small half smile and he started to lead her to the station.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The car finally arrived and took Mrs. Peterson and the children where they needed to go. Gene followed along in his car.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan smiled at Bianca and put the food she's prepared for Gene in the oven. Chris had gone to get changed and was bringing Rowan her black skirt and top. The outfit was a little "Stevie Nicks," but it was black, it would do. When the food was finished, she allowed it to cool a bit and then began packing it up. When Chris got back, Rowan took her clothes from him and went into the bathroom to change while he finished packing the food.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bradley stopped first at Shaz' flat so she could drop off her suitcase and then drove her to the station.

Shaz looked at the station as they pulled up outside. Fellow officers had begun to gather there. All dressed sombrely in black. She kissed Bradley's cheek.

"Thank you for a wonderful weekend," she smiled at him then got out of the car and walked into the station, following the stream of slow-walking colleagues.

Bradley patted Shaz' hand and flashed her a quick smile before driving away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack remained in his car, sitting in front of the house that was going to be his, smoking and waiting for Alyssa to come back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex climbed into the taxi as Charlie pulled up outside. She fished her phone out of her bag and told Molly that her phone would be off while the funeral was going on. She did just that once she hung up on her daughter. Alex tapped her fingers on the inside handle of the door as she was driven to the station.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa found herself sitting under an isolated tree at the far edge of the park. She watched the people coming and going in silence. A thin stream of sunlight made it's way through the thick canopy above her and shone down where it hit the ground just to the left of her feet.

Alyssa hugged her knees and rocked backwards and forwards. She had tied her hair back and stared blankly at the tips of her shoes.

Her mother, the untouchable ice queen, had been hurt. She, Alyssa, had hurt her mother. The guilt wound itself tighter. She swallowed and tears finally began their silent journey down her face.

Alyssa felt the tears suddenly stop coming, she sniffed and wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve. She leant back against the tree and pushed against it as she tried to stand. She looked around and sighed. Alyssa began to make her way home, her mind fixed on the bottle of vodka that she knew was in the cupboard by the fridge.

She was thankful she put her hair up, having it tied back meant it didn't stick to her wet cheeks. Alyssa spotted Jack's car still sitting outside the house he nearly owned. His figure was visible in the passenger seat. She sighed and climbed the steps and let herself into the flat. She shut the door behind her and went directly to the cupboard. Alyssa pulled out the vodka bottle and a tall thin glass which she filled with the potent clear liquid. She gulp down half of what she had put in the glass and took both the glass and the bottle to the sofa.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack watched the people gathering to honor DI Peterson, but he just couldn't bring himself to go. He chained another cigarette and worried about Alyssa.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan and Chris finished putting the large plastic food carriers in the main room and went to stand outside. She saw Rhys hovering near Shaz and Ginger standing next to Rhys. She gave Ginger a small smile and patted his hand. She spotted Ray and Ronnie and nudged Chris over in their direction. She looked around in surprise. Nearly the whole population of Walford had gathered in front of the station.

Peterson had been as well-liked as Marsden had been hated it seemed.

Gene kept it simple as as he could as Peterson's wife had requested. He stood on the steps in front of the station and spoke a few words about Peterson before he had Ginger and Rhys speak. They'd served with Peterson longest. He'd treated them like sons and had mentored both of them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex stood with Ray and Ronnie while the speeches were going on. Her eyes drifted to Gene every so often to check how he was holding up. He seemed to be doing okay. She sighed, it didn't matter how he seemed, he wasn't going to show how he really felt in front of the Whole of Walford. She looked up as Ray squeezed her hand. That was unexpected! She squeezed back and felt his hand slip out of hers.

Shaz took Rhys' hand once he came down after talking about Peterson. She squeezed it and watched his face. She looked around as the casket arrived and dropped his hand as everyone started to follow.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When the casket arrived for its journey to the burial, the whole of Walford followed.


	58. Chapter 58

**We do not own Eastenders, Ashes to Ashes, Waterloo Road or Doctors**

**Chapter 58**

Rhys gave Shaz a minute smile as she squeezed his hand. He reached up and ran a hand down her shoulder in appreciation. He went over and took the smallest child from Mrs. Peterson as Ginger put an arm around the woman's waist to support her as they walked.

Gene walked over to Alex and put an arm around her shoulders as they walked the Square.

Rowan could just see Jack still sitting in his car as she clung to Chris' arm while they walked. She was beside herself with worry for Jack and Alyssa.

\\/\\\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\\/\/\

Once the burial was over, the crowd dispersed, a few people coming up to Gene and Alex and the others with a kind word about Peterson and their regret at his loss.

Gene took Alex's hand and led them all back to the station.

Rowan stopped Chris outside the station.

"I have to find her, I have to Chris. It's been hours now," she whispered frantically, on the verge of tears. "I'll see you back at the flat."

She kissed his cheek and ran off.

Ronnie watched Rowan run off, clearly upset. She looked at Ray. "Wonder why Rowan's so upset," she remarked softly and looked at Chris who was still standing there, watching Rowan's retreating figure. She looked at Ray and kissed his cheek. "Go talk to him," she told him and let go his arm and walked over to Alex and greeted her and gave her a hug.

Alex hugged Ronnie back gratefully and pulled away from her with a weak smile.

"How's Ray doing? I know he feels more than he let's on," she asked as she looked over at the two men standing together a little away from everyone else.

\\/\\\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\\/\/\

Jack sat in his car. He should go home, he knew he should. He scrubbed at his face and sniffed. It had been hours now. He got out of the car and moved around to the other side and climbed in. He put his arms on the steering wheel and leaned his head against them, trying to push the thought that he'd messed up again out of his mind. He turned his head and looked at the house and sighed.

He swiped his face with his sleeve and sniffed again and reluctantly started the car. She clearly wasn't coming back. He drove home and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He leaned back on the couch and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't face the bedroom, he knew it would still smell of her perfume in there.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rhys sat at his desk, picking at a sandwich and working half-heartedly on some paperwork.

Shaz looked around at everyone standing around. She scanned each face and saw the same mix of emotions. People not knowing what to say, relatives and friends in despair, her colleagues remorseful faces. She sighed and looked again. Rhys had disappeared. Shaz frowned. Peterson had meant a lot to Rhys, no doubt he was taking it badly. She wandered through the crowd trying to find him. Shaz made her way inside and spotted someone in the office. She opened the door. Paperwork? He was working!

"Rhys?" she asked as she made her way over "How are you holding up?" she asked softly.

Rhys looked up from the paperwork he was staring at and wiped his face.

"Oh, hiya, Shaz. I'll...I'll be all right, yeah, thanks. I'm a bit more concerned about Ginger, if I'm being honest. But he'll stay with Mrs. Peterson and he probably won't come back here until tomorrow. They were like a second family to him, they were," he glanced around and lowered his voice slightly. "Peterson was the only person here besides me that really knew Ginger was gay. Peterson didn't judge him for it. Just accepted him. When Marsden left, the officers who left with her, apart from Simms who stayed, were the closed-minded ones. Now Simms is gone too, it'll be a little easier for him. Which is good since he and the doctor are dating," he gave a soft chuckle.

Shaz placed a hand on his shoulder. She smiled too. She liked Ginger a lot.

"Simon's nice. Ginger took me with him when he first met him. He's really lovely. They're really cute together" she grinned.

"Almost too cute," Rhys complained. "Ginger's brought him round the flat the past two nights. I'm not sure I can take another. I know Ginger wants he and I to get to know each other and I don't mind. He is a nice fellow, but I think the first time Simon spends the night I may go stay at the B&B. Ginger is very old-fashioned. He's also a hopeless romantic."

Rhys looked at Shaz and grimaced.

She laughed at him.

"Oh, come on Rhys! It's so sweet. And Ginger is happy. I've seen them together around the square and it's adorable" her laughter died down "If you need somewhere to go when Simon stays the night, you're welcome round mine, just give me' warning okay!" she grinned

"I know Ginger is happy and I'm glad of that. He deserves to finally find someone decent. But I have to say that sometimes being around them is enough to put you in a diabetic coma. And thank you for the offer, I just might take you up on that," he said. "Anything to eat my morning toast in peace. Though they'll probably be up early, going over to the cafe while Ginger tells Rowan dirty jokes for free muffins."

He rolled his eyes and gave her a small smile.

Shaz grinned at him.

"Diabetic Coma. I'll have to remember that one!" she laughed.

She looked down at the work all over his desk and then to hers. Folders and sheets of paper strewn all over it. That would have to be sorted. Tomorrow.

"Come on. You can't hide away in here Rhys. Paperwork can wait until tomorrow!"

"I know, I just," he sighed. "It might sound ridiculous but I didn't want anyone to see me crying."

He stood up. "There's food out there, suppose we should see if we can perhaps acquire some."

Shaz shook her head.

"It's not ridiculous Rhys. It's normal. No one likes an audience when they cry."

She nodded and moved out of the way so he could get by.

"Good idea" she agreed.

Rhys walked out of the little office and went with Shaz to where the others were gathered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa reached for the vodka bottle. Empty. She scowled. She set the glass down clumsily next to the bottle. The alcohol wasn't helping. More tears leaked out of her eyes and she brushed them away furiously. She didn't want to cry anymore.

Alyssa slipped off the sofa and sat with her back against it and her legs splayed out in front of her. She glared at the wall and gave up brushing away her tears. She let them fall. She reached behind her blindly and managed to grab a cushion. Alyssa curled up on the floor and cried into the pillow.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray nodded and left Ronnie as he made his way over to Chris. He placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at Rowan's figure as she ran.

"Is she okay mate?" he asked quietly.

Chris shook his head. "Alyssa's parents showed up. There was a big confrontation in front of the caf. They left, but Alyssa's in pieces and has disappeared and Rowan's half-mad with worry. Alyssa said she wanted to be left alone and Ro's tried to respect that, but it's been hours now. She's gone to find her."

Ray ran a hand through his hair.

"Blimey!"

Chris had had all of that to deal with and the funeral. All he had been doing was relaxing in bed with Ronnie. He shuffled his feet.

"How you doing? Sounds like you got quite a lot to deal with?"

Chris shrugged. "It's not me so much as Rowan, mate. She tries so hard, but she's so unsure of herself too. I think she was alone too long. She lost her parents, her sister rejected her, she ran and ended up with Brian who just made things worse."

He looked at Ray. "Now, she's letting people in again and she just cares so much." Chris sighed. "She's been tearing herself apart since Alyssa walked away."

Ray patted Chris' shoulder.

"Is that where she's gone now? To find Alyssa?" he asked curiously

Chris nodded.

"Rowan decided Alyssa had been alone long enough. She should be fine. She'll find her."

Ray nodded and tugged Chris' arm.

"Come on. What say we drown our sorrows?"

"Yeah, mate, or at least give them a good soaking," Chris agreed. "Ronnie keeps giving you soppy looks, mate. What's going on with her?" Chris asked Ray quietly.

/\/\\\/\\/\\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"He's...I think he's holding up okay. I'm probably more upset than he is, to be honest," Ronnie remarked quietly. She looked at Alex. "Peterson was one of the only ones who actually tried to argue with Marsden when she thought I'd killed my father. It didn't do him any good, obviously, but I appreciated the effort."

She glanced over at Ray and then turned her attention back to Alex. "He's been acting slightly odd this morning." Ronnie shrugged and sniffed. "Not sure why."

She leaned over closer to Alex. "When I woke up this afternoon, I had a lot of tangles in the back of my hair," Ronnie blushed slightly but decided not to say why. "So, I make tea and I'm sitting there on the bed just sort of brushing at the tangles. I wasn't really putting any effort into it, it was just something to do while I waited for my tea to cool off a bit. He takes the brush from me and brushed my hair."

Ronnie folded her arms and looked at Alex. "How about that?" she shrugged.

Alex smiled and squeezed Ronnie's hand.

"He loves you, Ronnie," she smiled. "Besides, brushing someone hair is like colouring. It's therapeutic. He needed something to keep his mind occupied. You provided a perfect distraction. You work together Ronnie. He's so much happier at work nowadays, since he found you. He's a lot more pleasant to be around."

Ronnie smiled and blushed. "I'm so much happier, too," Ronnie admitted. "Sometimes I'm worried it's going to fall apart. I haven't had the best luck with relationships in the past. We went shopping yesterday. I picked out new clothes for him. He needed them, he's lost weight."

Alex let out a small laugh which attracted disapproving looks from the people around her. She blushed and bit her bottom lip as she looked back at Ronnie.

"I shouldn't laugh really. Not here," she murmured. "He's cut back on smoking too it seems aswell," she added with another smile.

Ronnie nodded. "I can't remember the last time I saw him smoke."

She folded her arms and looked over at him.

"So, how are things with you and Sexy-Voice, then?" Ronnie asked quietly.

Alex looked over at Gene and smiled fondly.

"Very well. Molly went for a date with Peter Beale last night. Gene didn't want to let her go. He's got all protective over her" she smiled and looked back at Ronnie. "Molly doesn't mind, her dad was never like that with her. It's a whole new experience!" she grinned.

"Oh dear, I feel for him, I do!" Ronnie remarked. "Can't imagine what it has to be like having a teenager dropped on him like that. It's good they're finally getting along though. And Molly and Peter Beale huh? Good catch there."

"What are you and Ray doing next Friday?" she asked with a mischievous expression on her face

Ronnie looked over at Ray again, watching him as he walked over towards the food with Chris.

"Nothing that I know of, why? What are you up to?"

/\\/\\/\/\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

Rowan let herself in and bolted up the stairs, tripping on her long skirt and nearly falling and breaking her neck. She caught herself and yanked the skirt up and rushed up the stairs and let herself into the flat. She flung the door shut and rushed to Alyssa and dropped to the floor next to her. She grabbed Alyssa and wrapped her arms around her sister, her friend. She leaned her cheek on Alyssa's head and rocked her.

Alyssa clung to Rowan and cried into her shoulder. She held her tightly. She pulled away slightly once she had finished and wiped her eyes. She looked at where she had been crying.

"I got you all soggy," she sniffed as she sat back against the sofa and looked reproachfully at the empty bottle.

"You're a lot more important than a stupid top that's not even fashionable anymore," Rowan scoffed. She looked at Alyssa, her face full of concern. "There's still a chance she might realize, you know, what was said. There's still a chance she can change, that they can both change. Maybe what happened is what she needed to push her in that direction. Please don't beat yourself up over it, Lyss. You still have a chance to get them back, maybe not today, or tomorrow, but someday. Meanwhile, you've got me and Chris and Jack. We all love you and we're here for you," Rowan paused. "I mean, obviously we don't all love you the same way," Rowan chuckled. "But you've become my family and I'll help you do whatever you think you need to do, okay?"

She pulled Alyssa into another hug. "I don't think they're gone for good, Lyss. I really don't. Have you spoken to your brother? It might help."

Alyssa snorted.

"Ben! No way! He's so brainwashed it's untrue. The golden boy. No. That won't help. Besides, I don't want to talk to him and he won't want to talk to me so there's no point" she sighed and pulled away again.

"Thanks Ro," she squeezed Rowan's hand and attempted to stand up. Her legs wobbled and she fell on the sofa. She huffed a breath and tried again. She gripped the sofa and smiled as she managed it.

Her gaze caught on the ring on the table and she picked it up and slid it back on.

"Where's Jack?" she asked as she looked back at Rowan. "Is he still outside?"

Rowan shook her head. "I don't think so. He was still sitting in his car when we were on the way to the burial but I think he might have gone home. You may want to call him. He didn't look right."

Alyssa dug in her pocket and pulled out her phone. Jack didn't look right? Shit! She had him on speed dial. She pressed her phone to her ear as it rang and she twisted her fingers as she waited anxiously for him to pick up.

Alyssa heard the phone ring out.

"Shit! He's not picking up!" she looked at Rowan worriedly.

"I'm going round there. Round to his flat. See if he's okay!" she explained and shoved her phone back into her pocket and headed for the door. She ran down the steps and flew outside. She looked around. His car was gone. He was at home then. Hopefully. She gulped.

Rowan nodded and watched Alyssa go with a sigh. She should get back to Chris. She looked over her top, it seemed none the worse for Alyssa crying on it. She left the flat and walked back to the station.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\

Jack lay on the couch. He heard the phone ringing, but was in no mood to get up. He picked up his fourth beer, drained the can and sighed. Why did he always have to mess things up? He should have known things would go wrong. He tossed the can across the room and picked up another.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\

Ray shrugged.

"Dunno," he looked over at her and frowned curiously at the expression on her face. What was up with her?

"Hormones?" he shrugged "It's usually hormones when it comes to women," he said dismissively and made his way towards the food.

Chris shook his head. He swore sometimes Ray didn't have a clue!

"I don't think it's hormones, mate. You've done something to her."

Ray looked around again as he picked up a plate.

"Can't think what," he said, completely puzzled. "My bet's still on the hormones."

Chris looked at him and started putting some food on his plate. He looked up as he saw Rowan come back in. She walked over and stroked his arm with her hand.

"She's okay, she's gone to see Jack."

Chris kissed her cheek. "I'm glad things are all right."

She looked at Ray. "Hi Ray, how are you doing? How's Ronnie..." Rowan trailed off as she looked over at Ronnie. "Ray, what have you done to that woman?" she asked as she turned back and gazed at Ray.

Ray listened to their conversation after a brief smile at Rowan. He looked at her a little shocked, but mainly confused at her question.

"I don't know why people keep saying that! I didn't do anything!" he protested.

He looked back over at Ronnie too.

"I can't see any difference," he shrugged.

Rowan looked at him in disbelief.

"She's looking like she's going to melt into a puddle any second now. You can't see the way she's looking at you?"

Rowan shook her head and picked up a sausage roll. Chris bit back a laugh and kept getting himself food.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\

Alex nodded.

"I know. He's doing remarkably well with her. She's accepted him too which makes everyone's life a hell of a lot easier!"

Alex grinned.

"Gene and I are throwing an engagement party at Luigi's, the little restaurant where you officially met Ray," she explained with a huge smile.

"You're getting married, oh, Alex that's wonderful!" she said excitedly and pulled Alex into a hug. "I'm so pleased for you. Of course we'll come."

Alex hugged Ronnie back happily and beamed at her as they pulled apart.

"Thank you," she blushed, "it's at 7 at Luigi's. I've just got to make sure that everyone knows about it now," she looked around as a thought struck her.

"Have you seen Rowan? I need to see if she can do some cakes for me," she asked as she scanned the crowd.

"I think I remember how to get there," Ronnie grinned. She craned her neck and looked around for Rowan too. "Yeah, she's just walked in. She's over with Chris and Ray now," Ronnie said. Her voice softening when she said Ray's name. Her eyes went to him again and she felt her heart start pounding again. Ray brushing her hair for her this morning had been so intimate and romantic. She didn't care if it was a distraction like Alex said. It had been lovely.

Alex nodded.

"Ray knows the way anyway," she told her with a small shrug.

Alex spotted the three of them and nodded.

"Right. I need to go have a word," she said and made her way towards the three of them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa ran down the roads to Jack's flat and sighed in relief as she spotted his car outside. She caught her breath and then reached up and rang the bell repeatedly.

Jack heard the bell and finally stood up.

"I'm coming," he called out. He opened the door and saw Alyssa standing there.

"Lyss..." he began and trailed off. He could think of nothing to say. He walked to the kitchen and put the can down on the counter.

"How are you?"

Alyssa stepped inside and shut the door behind her.

"Much better," she nodded and looked around at the littering of beer cans all over the floor. She bit her lip as she frowned. They were not there when she left the flat this morning. Her worry which had died once he opened the door, flared up again.

"Are you okay? I got worried when you didn't answer your phone," she said tentatively as she moved closer to him and placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"I didn't want to talk on the phone," he replied and walked over to pick up the beer cans. "I didn't think you were coming back."

He turned and looked at her.

"Or did you just come back to say goodbye?" he asked quietly.

Alyssa frowned in confusion. Goodbye? What was he on about? Had she missed something?

"Where would I be going?" she asked him "And why on earth wouldn't I come back?"

"I don't know. When you left and I didn't hear from you I thought maybe you'd realized you'd made a mistake or something and went after them," he shrugged. "I thought maybe I'd messed up again."

"Messed up? Jack, I couldn't have got through that without you!" Alyssa stepped forward and slipped her arms around his waist as she looked up at him.

"You were there for me when I needed you and you helped me through that! Everything you did was perfect! So thank you!" she tilted her head up and kissed him softly "And if you really thought I was choosing them over you then you're an idiot!" she smiled.

Jack looked at her as she spoke and pulled her tightly to him.

"I love you, Alyssa," he said and pressed his face into her hair. He felt an overwhelming sense of relief. He hadn't messed up.

Alyssa held him tightly and closed her eyes. He had thought she would leave him. That she could leave him.

"I love you, too," she whispered.

Jack pulled away long enough to kiss her. Then, he swept her up in his arms and walked to the couch and sat down with her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her to keep her tight against him. He leaned back and rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes, happy just to feel her in his arms.

Alyssa smiled. She kept her arms around him as she sat comfortably in his lap. Questions flooded her mind. Who had hurt him so badly that he had thought she had left him? She slipped her head out from under his chin and looked up at him.

"Who was she, Jack? The woman that hurt you? The one that made you so insecure?" she asked quietly.

"Davina, we were engaged. The whole thing was a mess. I was already going through a lot at the time. I got attacked in the parking lot at the school. Izzie came running over to help me and the guy who was attacking me turned and she ended up on his knife. She died in my arms. Her partner Tom, who had also been a good friend of mine, he never forgave me. Then Steph stuck her oar in, telling Davina about ...encounters...she and I had had. Davina left me." Jack sighed. "I just seem to mess everything up. So, after I left Rochdale, I got the job offer here. It seemed worth it to get a fresh start."

Alyssa stroked his arm gently as he spoke.

"I'm sorry, about Izzie and Davina," she said softly.

She lifted her hand to his face and cupped his cheek and made him look at her.

"Jack, you do not mess everything up!" she said firmly "A few mistakes does not mean that you ruin everything you attempt! Don't ever let yourself think that, because it's not true. Everyone makes mistakes," she brushed his lips with her thumb. "Davina's a fool for leaving you" she told him softly.

"Thank you," Jack said softly. "It's still not easy to talk about."

He kissed her thumb and took her hand.

"I'm glad I didn't mess up with you. So, are you staying here tonight or shall I come to yours?"

Alyssa looked up at him and chewed her lip as she thought.

"Well, if I stay here, I have to be up early to go home and get dressed. But if you come to the flat then I get a lie in and get to spend longer with you in bed. So, I think I'm favoring the flat," she smiled.

Jack nodded. "I'll get some things together then. I'm all for spending more time in bed with you," he grinned and planted a swift kiss on her lips before moving into his bedroom and grabbing some clothes and a few toiletries together. He came out with a small bag.

"Shall we?" he said and held out his arm.

Alyssa smiled and stood up and took his arm as she walked out of the flat with him. She reached a hand into his pocket and pulled out the car keys and unlocked the car. She got in and handed him the keys back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bianca made dinner for Peter and Molly.

"What time do you think they'll pick you up?" Peter asked Molly.

Molly shrugged.

"Whenever they leave the funeral. I could go over there but I'm not really dressed for it. Jeans and a bright top don't really work for grieving friends and family."

"I'm happy to sit and have dinner with you here," Peter shrugged. He looked over as Whitney came bouncing in.

"Hello, lovebirds," she greeted. She leaned on the counter. "Feed me?" she asked Bianca. Bianca rolled her eyes and poured Whitney a cup of tea. "Go sit down, Whit, I'll bring you something over."

Whitney took her tea and walked over to Peter and Molly and sat down at their table.

Molly smiled at him and grinned at Whitney as she came in.

"Heya Whit! Did you ask Bianca about Friday?" she enquired curiously.

"Oh, yeah," Whitney said and went back to the counter.

"B, can I got to a party on Friday? Molly's mum is getting married and having an engagement party. Can I go?"

Bianca looked at her. "If you want to, I don't mind. Just try not to stay out too late, yeah?"

"Sure, thanks B," Whitney grinned and walked back over. "Sorted."

Molly chuckled and looked at Peter.

"Mum and Gene are having an engagement party on Friday. D'you wanna come?"

Peter nodded.

"Of course I do," he replied.

Peter looked a little nervous at Molly's comment. He hadn't thought about that. He would be polite, he decided, and avoid Mr. Hunt as much as possible. At least her mum liked him. He gave her a small smile and ate more of his chips.

Molly heard her phone go off and felt it vibrate in her pocket. She shifted in her seat as she dug around and dislodged it from her jeans.

"An hour!" she sighed.

Molly placed her phone on the table and looked down at her food and then back up at her friends.

Whitney pulled out her laptop, put it on the table and turned it on.

"Might as well kill some time then, yeah?" she said with a grin.

Molly grinned back and shifted her chair so that she could see the screen better and dragged her plate across the table too.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie followed behind Alex and stood next to Ray. She gave him a small smile.

"Are you doing all right?" she asked him and slid her hand around his arm. She gazed at him, feeling her heart beat faster.

Ray frowned at Rowan and looked down as he felt Ronnie's presence.

He nodded at her.

"I'm fine. You eating?" he asked gesturing to the food laid out in front of them.

"I might have a bite, yes," Ronnie replied and stroked Ray's cheek. She stepped in front of him and looked into his eyes for a minute before taking a deep breath and turning to pick up a plate. She looked back at him again and bit her lip before giving him a quick kiss.

Ray watched her, a little puzzled. What was up with her? Because Chris was right, she was giving him soppy looks.

He shrugged it off and accepted it for now. He would talk to her about it once they got home. For now, he would eat.

Ronnie picked out a few things to eat and then went and sat down to eat.

Rowan looked at Alex as she approached.

"Hi, Alex, how are you? How's Gene holding up?"

Alex nodded.

"I'm okay yes. Gene..." Alex looked over her shoulder at him and sighed.

"I'll know once we get home. He won't betray anything here," she said with another small sigh.

She took a breath and turned back to Rowan.

"Anyway, on a more happier note. Gene and I are having our engagement party on Friday at Luigi's and I was wondering whether you're able to do some cakes or desserts or something. You and Chris are invited of course and Alyssa and Jack and I've asked Ronnie already."

"That's fantastic. Just tell me what you want and I'll do it."

Alex smiled at Rowan and gave her a quick hug.

"I'll make a list with Molly tonight," she said happily.

Rowan nodded at Alex and then took her food and went to sit next to Ronnie.

Alex swivelled her head to look at Gene as he came over.

"How much longer are we going to be?" she murmured back to him as she slipped her hand into his and squeezed gently.

Gene squeezed her hand back.

"No more than an hour," he replied, his voice a low rumble. "I want some peace and quiet."

Alex nodded and twisted so she was looking him full in the face. She ran a finger down his cheek as she gazed into his eyes.

"No more than an hour," she agreed and kissed him lightly.

Alex whipped out her phone and texted Molly saying they would pick her up from the café in an hour.

Gene got a plate of food and then sat down. It had been a long day.

/\\\/\\/\\\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\\

"Still want me to teach you how to dance?" Rowan asked her. Ronnie looked at her and grinned mischievously.

"Definitely."

Rowan nodded agreeably. "We'll have to set up a time then."

Ronnie glanced in Ray's direction and nodded. "How about when you get done at the cafe you come to the club? We can do it there before the club opens," she suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Rowan agreed. "Start tomorrow?"

"Oh, yes," Ronnie replied. "Tomorrow is good for me."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray took his time choosing his food. Something was up with Ronnie and everyone else had noticed before him. They were right though, he had clearly done something. The way she looked at him. He smiled. He quite liked that look. But only when it was directed at him, his expression darkened at the thought that it could be used on anyone else. Not that she would. He trusted her. He loved her. Ray smiled again.

He finished putting his food on his plate and looked around. Ronnie was sitting with Rowan. He shrugged and went to join them.

Rowan leaned over to Ronnie as Ronnie watched Ray slowly choosing his food.

"What did he do to you...Ray...to put that look on your face? I'm sorry to pry, but I'm dying of curiosity."

Ronnie stifled a giggle. "This may sound ridiculous, but, he brushed my hair this morning."

Rowan looked at Ronnie and pondered for a moment. She loved it when Chris ran his fingers through her hair. She met Ronnie's eyes and nodded in understanding.

They both looked up at Ray as he walked over and sat down. Rowan bit back a smile and turned to Chris as he handed her a glass of lemonade and sat down.

"Alex and Gene are having an engagement party on Friday, we are invited. She asked me to make desserts."

"Nice one," Chris commented. "Where?"

"A place called Luigi's, you used to go there," Rowan answered.

"Yeah, we did," he looked over at Gene and Alex. "It seems strange them getting married."

Rowan shook her head and ate some of her food.

Ray wondered at the look on Rowan's face but shook it off. He probably didn't want to know. His ears pricked up at the mention of Alex and Gene.

"Engagement party? Drake and the Guv tying the knot then? Good on them!" he grinned.

He looked over at Alex and Gene and frowned. "I don't know how he puts up with her," he sighed. "She can be a right nightmare."

She chuckled at his comment. "I'm sure Sexy-Voice isn't much better," she snorted.

Ronnie turned to Ray.

"Alex said we're invited," she told him and moved a bit closer to him. "It's at Luigi's, where we met. Can you believe it's almost two months ago?"

Ray raised an eyebrow as he swallowed.

"Technically we met at the Station when you were with Drake as 'back up'" he grinned at her as he remembered the first time he had seen her. In her leathers. He thought about the way she had deliberately teased him. But she still did that now. All the time.

He sighed. The woman was insatiable.

"If you really want to know what it's like to live with them, I'd ask Shaz. They put her up until she got Chris' flat."

"Yes, that was a good night," Ronnie remarked. She leaned over close to his ear. "I loved the way you looked at me that night."

Ray grinned. He moved his lips to her ear.

"Pure, unadulterated lust, Ronnie. That was what I felt that night"

"I know," Ronnie said, with a shiver as she felt Ray's breath on her ear. "I remember when I brushed against you when I left the bar, I felt it," she said softly. "I felt the same. My skin burned where I brushed against you."

Ray nodded. He remembered it to. He had felt it through his clothes.

"I am happy that night happened. More happy than I can say," he told her as his hand reached under the table and he squeezed her knee gently.

"All because I offered Alex a ride," she wrapped one of her hands around his and squeezed it. "I really should thank her for that."

She gave a small chuckle. "Your face, when I said I was 'back up', was absolutely priceless," she told him quietly, her tone laced with amusement. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

She glanced back at him. "Let's go and just walk around, when you're done eating of course," she suggested.

Ray looked at her. She really had gone soppy on him. He planted a soft, brief kiss on her lips and looked back at his food hungrily.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan and Chris both laughed softly.

Rowan saw Shaz and Rhys walking in and gave Shaz a small wave.

Shaz waved back at them as she put a sparse amount of food on her plate. She wasn't especially hungry. Her buffet breakfast with Bradley had filled her and funerals weren't exactly overflowing with a good eating atmosphere.

She glanced at Rhys briefly and watched him fill his plate then turned and went to sit with her friends.

Rowan and Chris smiled at Shaz as she sat down.

"Nice weekend?" Rowan asked.

Rhys wandered over to where Shaz had sat down and pulled a chair over by the small group.

Shaz nodded as she picked at her food.

"Yeah. I went down to Cardiff with a friend. It was amazing," she grinned at Rowan then returned her gaze to the various finger foods she had chosen. She wasn't especially hungry but figured she should eat something.

"You?"

"Oh, I've been to Cardiff, it's great isn't it," Rowan enthused. "My weekend was okay. A little eventful. We went to R&R's last night. That was fun, actually, wasn't it, Chris?" Rowan turned to Chris with a smug smile. Chris cleared his throat and looked away.

"Yeah, R&R's was great, fantastic," he added in a wry tone and took a drink of tea.

Rhys leaned forward. "I'm from Cardiff."

Rowan smiled at him. She had to admit, he was a good looking guy and he clearly fancied Shaz.

Shaz couldn't help herself from grinning at Rowan's enthusiasm. She turned her head to Rhys and nodded.

"I like Cardiff, I mean, we focused on the areas where Doctor Who and Torchwood were filmed, but I insisted we saw some of the other parts of the city too" she told him as she picked up a sausage roll.

Rowan compared with Shaz some of the places she'd gone in Cardiff and compared with Rhys some of the other places she'd gone around Wales. Chris listened with interest. After awhile, Rowan glanced at her watch.

"We should go. I need an early night tonight. I'm still not recovered from last night I don't think."

Chris nodded. He stood up and shook Rhys' hand and gave Shaz a brief squeeze. Rowan hugged them both and then moved to Ray and Ronnie and hugged them. Chris watched her and shook his head.

Ray stopped eating momentarily as Rowan hugged him and he waved at Chris once she had let go. He wolfed down the rest and laced his fingers with hers under the table as he stood up.

Rowan walked over and smiled at Alex and gave her a hug. "I'll get my recipe book out. Let me know what you want me to make," she said. She looked over at Gene and nodded decisively and then walked over to him and gave him a hug. His eyes widened in surprise but he gave her back a brief pat before she pulled away.

She took Chris' arm as they left.

Shaz waved at Rowan and Chris as they wandered off and looked down at her plate. She had eaten more than she thought. She pushed the plate away and looked around at everyone else. People were beginning to leave. She hated funerals.

Rhys looked at Shaz.

"Do you want to go to the pub, just a quick drink? Or we could go round to mine. I've some beer at home and Ginger is probably back by now."

Shaz looked up at him and nodded.

"Whichever, I need to get out of here though. I hate funerals," she said with a small sigh and another look around. The atmosphere was so depressing. She preferred wakes. Where you celebrated the person's life. Not mourned their death.

Rhys nodded and took her arm and led her outside.

"All right? Better," he took a deep breath and let it out and looked at her. "So, we can go to mine or to the pub, or we can go somewhere else. Whatever you want, wherever you want. I've the car, we can go anywhere."

Shaz smiled at his ramblings as she breathed deeply to clear her head. She sighed and looked around.

"I would imagine most of the station will be going to the pub to seek solace at the bottom of a bottle. So I'd say yours," she said with a smile at him.

Shaz took a seat on the sofa as she was told and nodded.

"Please."

She looked around the flat. The last time she had been here she hadn't known he shared it with Ginger. Now that made a lot more sense. Some of the items littered around didn't fit entirely with what she thought a guy like Rhys would like.

Shaz slipped off her shoes and settled back against the cushions. She took the beer off Rhys with a smile and word of thanks and sipped it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex smiled at Gene. The old Gene Genie did not hug emotional women. He did now. She smiled and made her way over. She no longer wanted to be here and a handful of people had said their goodbyes already.

"Home?"

Gene looked at Alex and nodded.

"I hate these things, people get so touchy-feely," he griped as he pulled on his coat. He put his hand on the small of her back and guided her out. "Molly's still at the cafe I assume?" he asked as he lit up and smoked while they walked to the car.

Alex nodded with a small chuckle.

"I haven't had a text to say otherwise," she told him as she watched him smoke. She climbed into the Quattro and texted Molly, telling her to be ready to go.

Gene crushed his smoke out under his boot heel and got in the car and drove sedately to the cafe. He wasn't up for his usual driving antics; he just wanted beer and bed.

Alex reached over once he had pulled up outside the café and blasted the horn.

Molly's ears pricked up at the sound of the Quattro beeping. It was clearly meant for her. She sighed and gave Whitney a hug then leaned over and kissed Peter quickly.

"See you both tomorrow," she called to them as she left the cafe. Molly climbed into the car and studied her mum's face and then Gene's. Funerals. They got everyone down. She sighed and buckled herself in silently.

Gene drove back to the flat and sighed as he parked the car. He got out, opened the flat door and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He opened it and drank half of it down before shrugging off his coat and hanging it up. Still saying nothing, he picked up the beer he was drinking, got another one out and went to sit on the couch.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Whitney and Peter both waved at Molly as she left. Whitney looked at Peter as she closed her laptop.

"You better treat her right," she told Peter. "I told her you're a decent guy so you better not make a liar out of me."

Peter nodded. "I will," he told her, slightly defensively. "I'm not a creep like Leon."

He stood up, so did Whitney.

"I know you're not. I'm just saying," Whitney said and grinned at him. She shoved her laptop back in the bag and left, Peter following close on her heels. He gave her a light punch on the shoulder before turning and going home. Whitney laughed and shook her head as she headed for home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie held Ray's hand tightly and gave Alex a small wave as they left. She wound her free hand around his arm, leaning against him slightly as they walked and steered him in the direction of the park.

Ray let her lead him wherever she wanted to and wasn't so surprised when she chose the park. He sighed. Now was a good a time as any.

"Come on then, out with it. Why have you been giving me funny looks? Because both Rowan and Chris are convinced that I've done something and I've thought about it and I can't see anything I've done that's caused you to look at me like that!"

Ronnie looked at him, startled. "What do you mean by funny looks?" she wanted to know. She furrowed her brow and moved so she was facing him. "You've done nothing wrong," she began and stopped and shook her head. "I...I don't understand," she finished helplessly.

Ray stopped walking and cupped her face in his hands.

"You've been giving me funny, soppy looks since we left. I hadn't noticed until Rowan and Chris pointed it out to me," he smiled at her. "Not that I mind you looking at me like that, I'd just like to know what I've done to warrant it."

Ronnie blushed.

"You really don't know?" She stepped closer to him and looked into his eyes. "Well, some women might agree with my opinion and some might not. It depends on the individual, I suppose. Ray, what you did earlier today, brushing my hair like you did, was probably one of the most intimate, loving things you have ever done. Even more so because you just did it. I never told you how much I like it when you touch my hair. I've never told you that I hoped you would brush my hair because I always thought it was really loving and romantic and I wasn't sure you wouldn't laugh. But you know, you keep saying you don't know how to do romance, that you're no good at it and yet, you keep saying and doing these things that are just that. So, yes, I've gone a bit soppy today, I'll admit it," she smiled at him. "Now you know why."

Ray thought it through. He had done it to help her. Or so he had thought at the time. Now he thought back on it he wasn't entirely sure why he had done it. Seemed like a good idea.

He drew her close to him and kissed her softly.

"As long as you have a good reason for going soppy I don't mind" he grinned at her and slipped an arm around her shoulders.

/\\/\\/\/\\/\\\/\\/\\/\\/\/\/\\/\\\/\/\\/\/\

Jack chuckled as she took his keys and handed them back. He slid into the car after tossing his bag into the back seat.

He drove them to her flat and waved at Rowan and Chris who were walking up just as they arrived. He climbed from the car and grabbed out his bag.

"Chris, can you and Jack go get some beer? We don't have any and I'm sure both of you are going to want one."

Chris looked at Jack who shrugged and nodded. Rowan held out her hand and Jack looked at her a moment and then realized what she was doing and handed her his bag. He gave Alyssa a quick kiss.

"Be right back," he told her and walked off with Chris.

Rowan turned to ask Alyssa about Jack when a voice from behind her interrupted.

"Can I have a word, Miss Tremaine?"

Rowan turned and looked at Ian Beale in surprise. She glanced at Alyssa and then looked back at Ian.

"Sure, what about?"

"The cafe, I want it back. You need to give it back."

"Ian, I bought it, the deal was sound. I'm sorry, but you really need to stop."

"Fine, if that's how you feel, you're out."

"I'm sorry what?"

"The flat, I still own it. I'm still your landlord. Give me the cafe or get out."

Alyssa glared at Ian icily. She was really not in the mood for this. A thought occurred to her and she twirled to face him properly, her hands on her hips.

"You can't do that," she told him firmly in a tone that warranted no argument.

"He can't?" Rowan looked at Alyssa. "No, you can't. We've done nothing wrong." She folded her arms and glared at him.

Ian raised his eyebrows. "Fine, then, as of today, your rent goes up. It's now 4000 a month," he stated and folded his arms.

"What? We can't afford that, that's insane!" Rowan gasped.

"So, now, you'll have to move, or you can let me have the café back."

Rowan's eyes narrowed as she thought for a moment.

"How much then?"

Ian looked at her in surprise. "How much then what?"

"How much will you give me then, to buy back the café? I spent nearly my whole life savings buying it from Jane. If you want it back, you make me an offer."

Alyssa's jaw dropped. No way. That wasn't fair. Even with 3 of them in the flat it was way too much. She folded her arms and stared at Rowan as she offered him the café!

"I don't have enough money to buy it back. Jane got the money, not me," Ian complained. "You need to give it back to me."

"I don't think so, Scooter," Rowan drawled as her annoyance caused her accent to thicken. "I'll live on the street before I give you anything. If you can't buy it back for at least fifty grand, then you can kiss my lily white ass," Rowan stated and glared at Ian. "I'm making a profit with that place and I have no intention of giving it up."

Alyssa could feel as much as hear Rowan's anger at Ian. She had learnt long ago that when her sister was annoyed or worried her accent thickened. At Rowan's words she held in a gasp. Homeless. Alyssa glared at Ian angrily as her fists clenched.

Rowan looked at Alyssa. "Jack's buying that house, so you should move in with him," Rowan told her. "Chris and I can go to the B&B until we find something," she looked back at Ian. "I'm not paying that kind of money for a place to live. That's outrageous and I have no intention of just giving you the café."

She paused and looked at him. "You really haven't thought this through have you? Even if you get the café back, you won't get any of my special recipes or any of my baking. I can always go to the Masoods and work with them. They know what I can do. Or I could just get some empty building and start my own place from scratch. I think maybe another eating establishment around here, something better than the café but not quite as upmarket as Fargo's, would work quite nicely," Rowan drawled and looked at Alyssa. "What do you think?"

Ian stopped and began to look worried. He'd thought Rowan was more of a pushover and not terribly business savvy. Peter had certainly given him that impression. He thought he'd get them both panicked and get the café back. Rowan was clearly tougher than he'd been led to believe.

Alyssa grinned at Rowan and nodded.

"I think you've got yourself a plan."

She turned back to Ian and frowned.

"You can't just up the rent Ian. It goes against our tenancy agreement. You can't change it unless we all agree!"

"That agreement was with just the pair of you, not your boyfriend," he pointed at Rowan, "and it was more with Jane than with me. I never agreed to anything," Ian blustered. He glared at Alyssa.

"And you won't have much luck moving into your boyfriend's house if I refuse to sell it."

Rowan gaped at him. "No, don't do that. I already said you pay me my asking price and I'll sell you the café."

She stepped towards Ian. "I reckon I stand to lose a lot of money if I sell it back to you. I ain't gonna take a loss, no way, Jose. Sell Jack the house, use the money to buy me out and I'll do my own thing. I don't know why you can't just accept the situation, though. It's not my fault Jane left. So you really need to stop blaming me. She never asked me for advice and I never gave it. She just walked up to me and said she wanted me to buy the place."

Alyssa gaped at Ian. Jack was ecstatic over finally getting a house. The meeting about it was tomorrow for Gods sake! His face had lit up when he had told her. Ian wouldn't, couldn't take that away from him. She frowned as Rowan finished talking.

"Ian, I don't know why you even want the Cafe! It's blindingly obvious that Rowan's having more success with it than you and your family ever did. If you buy it back off her then you still lose. The people choose the café because they want to eat Rowan's food. Buying back the café doesn't mean that you get that custom, because you don't get Rowan's cooking or recipes! You'll lose customers and be worse off," she told in exasperation. "So what's the point!"

"Because it was mine! She had no right to sell it. Kathy was my mother. That's her name on the café and you'll just change that too," he snapped. "My wife has left me, now my daughter is going too. I'm not losing anything else. You want me to buy it, fine I'll buy it. But I want you completely out of anything mine," he turned to Alyssa.

"I'll sell that man of yours the house, I'll buy back the café and in return, you lot are out of the flat. I don't care if I don't have your recipes or you doing the cooking. I just want back what's mine." Ian glared at them both and then folded his arms and looked away in irritation.

Rowan looked at Alyssa and barely nodded.

Alyssa fought the urge to roll her eyes. Ian was acting like a spoilt child that had had it's favourite toy confiscated. She forced herself to keep her expression neutral as she watched his tantrum.

She raised an eyebrow at Rowan and looked at Ian for a moment then shifted closer to her friend.

"Are you sure? Ro, you'll be homeless," she whispered quietly.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly went straight to her room and got her book that she had started. She grabbed her MP3 player and sat crossed legged on the armchair with a glass of coke.

Alex watched her family with a sigh. Anti-social beings. Not that she blamed Gene. He had a lot on his mind. And Molly was a teenager so Alex supposed that being anti-social towards your parents was a law or something.

Alex went and sat on the other end of the sofa. She grabbed the TV remote and switched the TV on, but kept the volume low. The silence was driving her crazy.

Gene shifted over on the sofa until he was next to Alex and stuck his arm on the back of the sofa behind her and dropped it around her shoulders.

"That's done with," he remarked in a low tone. He sighed. "I need to find out who it is Ray prefers and then we can get that promotion to DS out of the way. I assume you got everyone invited for Friday."

Alex nodded and she reached up with one hand to the arm that rested on her shoulders and linked her fingers with his.

"Almost everyone. I managed to speak with Ray and Ronnie and Rowan and Chris. That leaves Shaz and the rest of CID along with Alyssa and Jack," she sighed as she counted the people out on her hand.

"I also spoke to Rowan about food. I just need to put a list together of the things we want her to make. But for that I want ideas off you and Molly," she smiled.

"I wouldn't worry too much about formally inviting people. I'm sure by now it's an open secret and everyone will show up anyway," Gene attempted to tease. "I'm not really bothered by what sort of desserts you want Rowan to make. You and Molly can work that out between yourselves. But I'm giving you fair warning, if I see anything remotely resembling steak and chips pizza I will turn around and walk out," he told her with a chuckle and took a drink of his beer.

Alex grinned and rested her head on his shoulder

"I'll have to warn Luigi," she mumbled, "But it's still nice to be formally invited to something. I'll extend the invitation anyway and whoever turns up, turns up," she shrugged

Molly looked up as she overheard the conversation. She pulled a headphone out of one of her ears and opened her mouth.

"I invited Whitney and Peter to the party," she blurted out with an expectational look at the two of them.

Alex nodded. "That's fine Molls," she smiled as Molly plugged herself back into her MP3 and ceased any further communications.

"Well, good that's sorted then," he replied and tightened his arm around her as he watched the television. A few minutes later, his head was leaning against the back of the couch and he was asleep.

Alex looked over at Molly and chucked a pillow at her to get her attention. Molly scowled and grudgingly removed her headphones.

"What?"

Alex raised her eyebrows but didn't comment on her daughter's insolent tone.

"What kind of dessert do you want Rowan to make?" she asked.

Molly thought for a moment then smiled.

"Lemon meringue pie, chocolate fudge cake and those amazing mini-pies she does," she smiled.

Alex thought for a moment and then nodded. Molly threw the pillow back at her and plugged her headphones back in as she tried to find her page again.

Alex caught the pillow before it hit Gene and placed it on her lap. She agreed with Molly's choices and as far as she was concerned that was that. Rowan could always do something else as well if she wanted to.

She looked up at Gene and smiled. She gently loosened his tie and undid his top button of his shirt and then leant against him as she watched the TV.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie put her arms on his shoulders and leaned her forehead against his.

"I'm glad you approve of my reason," she smiled at him. "And you're not allowed to say you can't do romantic again. Because you can, you may not know it, but you can."

She shrugged. "Besides, I am a girl and I am going to go soppy from time to time."

She eyed him a moment and then put her head upright.

"I think now, however, the soppiness has passed, and now," she drew her hands down his chest and slid them around to his back and pressed herself close. She put her mouth next to his ear. "I think you need to take me home and tear my clothes off and have your lustful way with me. But, that's just a suggestion," she shrugged.

She licked his earlobe and then pulled far enough back to look at his face.

Ray slid his arms around her in agreement and devoured her mouth hungrily. He pulled back and frowned at her.

"Then why are we still standing here in the middle of this dump? Move it, we are wasting valuable clothes ripping time!" he urged her as he released her, turned her around and pressed his hand to the small of her back to encourage her to move.

Ronnie chuckled as he pushed her along and tried to keep her footing in the uneven, grassy ground. "You're the one who kissed me, thereby wasting valuable time. You really have to stop blaming me for this," she told him. Then, thankful that she had worn low-heeled shoes so she wouldn't tower over him; she flashed him a wicked grin and took off running.

"As I've said before, it's your own stupid fault for being so irresistible!" he grumbled back.

Ray grunted in indignant resignation as Ronnie broke into a run. He sighed heavily and jogged to keep up with her. He was fairly certain that exercise was bad for you. Anything that left you with a pain in your side and panting for breath could not be in your best interests.

Ronnie ran towards the flat and then saw Ian, Rowan and Alyssa facing off. She came to a dead stop, uncertain what to do. They were clearly arguing about something but she didn't know what. She turned around and looked for Ray as he slowly jogged up. She walked over to him and stopped him.

"I'm not sure what's going on, I'm afraid to interrupt," she told him quietly. "I didn't want to barge in."

Ray swept his arm around her and looked over the situation. His eyes narrowed. It wasn't good whatever it was. He grinned at Ronnie.

"I'm tempted to arrest Ian for disturbing the peace," he told her quietly.

"He certainly does that well enough. He got handsy with me once, looked right down my top, not long after Roxy and I first got here," she told him with a sigh and shook her head. Rowan and Alyssa look pretty mad," she observed.

Ray glared at Ian as Ronnie spoke. He subconsciously tightened his grip around her waist as he began to walk towards the little confrontation.

"I say, we see what's going on and back Rowan and Alyssa up if they need any help," he murmured to her as they drew closer. "Besides, this delay is eating into the valuable time when I could be having my 'lustful way' with you right now!"

Ronnie nodded agreeably.

"And you call me insatiable. You're just as bad," she snorted softly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

"Chris and I can go to the B&B, not a big deal. Do you think Jack would store my oven for me? I'm not letting him have it, I bought that out of my own pocket," she pulled Alyssa a bit farther from Ian. "You know that empty building over there, don't look, but you know where I mean, the one they said was a massage parlor. Well, I heard it's going up for sale. If I can get that money out of Ian for the cafe, I think I can buy it and turn it into a restaurant and I'm sure there's living space as well."

Rowan gnawed her lip and looked at Alyssa. "What do you think?"

Alyssa kept her eyes fixed on Rowan's face and smiled

"I think you have an amazing talent. You've managed to turn a potentially bad and depressing situation into something quite exciting. Besides, he's taking away your home and you're selling him your business, what else have you got to lose?"

"Nothing I suppose. I can always do some work with the Masoods if I need to. But I'm sure gonna ask for more money if he expects me to really move out."

She strode back over to Ian and fished a notebook and pen out of her bag.

"Here's the deal. Since you expect Chris and I to give up our home, the price has gone up. I have to find some place to store my oven as well. That limits my ability a bit unless the Masoods have something for me right away and they don't mind if I cook on their premises. I think 80 grand should be fine, I'm sure you're getting a lot more than that for the house."

"You said 50," Ian argued.

"That was before you said I had to move out. It's going to be a bit harder on me to get an income started, so if you want it, you'll pay for it," Rowan said with a tone of finality. She wrote the price and everything down on a piece of paper. "You sign this and it's agreed. Jack gets the house, I get 80 grand and we are out of the flat and my things are out of the cafe by 5 pm tomorrow. Alyssa can witness. Well, Ian what do you say?"

Alyssa raised an eyebrow at Ian triumphantly as she took in his facial expression. He looked like a fish. She was grateful that Rowan added Jack's house into the agreement. She wasn't sure she could bear to see him crushed when he had got so excited.

She looked over at Ray and Ronnie as they approached. She smiled at them and took in their concerned faces. She frowned at Rowan and Ian. Why was this happening in the middle of the street? She shook her head but accepted it.

"Hi, Rowan, Alyssa, how is everything?" Ronnie asked as she and Ray walked up. "Not causing trouble are you, Ian?"

Ian glared at Ronnie but said nothing. Not while that big cop she was dating was around. He knew Chris and Jack would be back soon too. He grabbed the notebook out of Rowan's hand and looked at what she had written. He held his hand out stiffly for the pen.

"Fine, I'll agree," he snarled and glowered at Rowan. She handed him the pen and he scrawled his signature down. Rowan took the notebook back and signed it too. She handed it to Alyssa. "Ray, Ronnie, could you sign too," she glanced at Ian. "Just in case."

Ian didn't look at her, but kept his eyes on the notebook.

Jack and Chris came walking up and looked at each other in confusion at the scene in front of them. They both began walking more quickly.

'What's going on Ro?" Chris asked as he hurried up and stood close to Rowan.

"It's fine, Chris," she told him quietly. "Just wait."

Alyssa smirked, satisfied as Ian signed. She took the small pad off Rowan and neatly scrawled down her signature at the bottom of the page then handed the book and pen to Ray who took them and blindly wrote down his name then placed them in Ronnie's hands.

Ray read what was written on the small pad as Ronnie wrote her name, proving that she had witnessed the little scene. He looked up sharply and glared at Ian. 80 grand was a decent sum of money for the café but he was kicking them all out of the flat. Bastard.

He squeezed Ronnie as he looked at Alyssa and Rowan questioningly. Alyssa caught his gaze and shook her head in resignation.

Ronnie couldn't believe what Ian was doing. How could he be so petty? She shook her head. That was how most people tended to describe Ian, petty, selfish, amongst other things. She handed the notebook back to Rowan who tore the page out and folded it up.

"I'll get a copy of this made and I'll fax it to my attorney and I'll have the papers done and sent," Rowan told Ian. She stepped closer to him and moved so she was facing him. "It won't make you happy and it won't bring Jane back buy I 'spect you know that. Go home, we'll finish this tomorrow after you've done your bit."

Ian frowned at her but walked away.

Rowan sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "Chris, Ian wanted the cafe back. He was starting to cause trouble, so I made a deal with him. I'm selling him the cafe back and we have to move."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Chris. Things would have gotten much worse. He wanted me to hire Peter so he could make Peter spy on me. But he's a nice kid. He told me what his father is like, a lot of people have warned me. He could make things very bad and it's just not worth it. There are a few places around I can easily buy and start my own place. I'll talk to the Masoods about working with them as well. And I'm sure there's one or two flats around. We'll just move into the B&B for now."

"Ro," Chris sighed and shook his head.

"He was going to refuse to sell Jack his house as well. It wasn't just me, Chris, he was being nasty to my friends as well. He might have threatened to chuck Ray and Ronnie out as well. I'm not having that."

"That bastard!" Jack snarled.

"Part of the deal is that he does the close on the house with you, Jack."

Jack ran his hands through his hair. "Why should you and Chris stay at the B&B. The house has four bedrooms, you stay in the house until you find a place. No argument. It's the least I can do," he told Rowan in a tone of finality and looked at Alyssa.

Rowan nodded. "Thank you, Jack." She looked around. "We really should go inside. Thank you for signing that for me," she said to Ronnie and Ray before walking over and going inside.

Alyssa watched Rowan go inside and made her way over to Jack. She beamed up at him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"You know I love you, right?" she said and kissed him gently.

"Thank you for inviting them to live with us. I was so pissed at Ian I didn't think. It's unfair enough without Rowan and Chris having to splash out on the B&B," she sighed and a sly smile crept over her face. "And this way, we can get Rowan to make us breakfast," she grinned up at him and took his hand to lead him inside.

"I know and you're welcome. How could I not? She's making sure I even get the house. I'd like to pound that man though, I have to admit," Jack said quietly. He chuckled. "Hey, I'm not going to complain if she cooks," he smiled and kissed her before following her inside.

/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\

Ray nodded at Rowan and gave Chris a 'sucks-to-be-you-mate' look. He sighed and pressed his hand firmly into Ronnie's back.

/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\

"Inside. Now" he breathed against her ear as he started up the steps.

Rowan stalked around the flat, her face a storm. She was so angry at Ian she wanted to break something, preferably Ian. Chris walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Calm down, Ro, it's done. At least he'll leave you alone and like you said, you can start over. Everyone here loves your cooking, you won't have any trouble."

Rowan leaned against him and sighed.

/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\

Ronnie glanced back at Ray and hurried up the steps and opened the door to the flat and went inside. She held the door open for Ray and smiled at Jack and Alyssa as they headed upstairs.

/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\

Rhys opened a beer himself and flopped down onto the couch. He sighed and took a drink of his beer then turned his head to look over at Shaz.

"I'm glad you enjoyed Cardiff. Maybe next time I go back for my usual visit you could come with me. I have a feeling Ginger will probably not go this time. He'll want to stay here," Rhys chuckled. He kicked off his shoes and stuck his feet up on the coffee table. He reached over and patted Shaz' hand.

"I was worried about you, you know, after what happened with Simms. I'm glad you got past it and had a good time. At least now he's gone and won't bother anybody anymore. Maybe he's gone to find Marsden in whatever dark hole the Guv got her transferred to."

Shaz sighed and looked over at him.

"Simms creeped me out a bit that's all. I mean, working with Ray and Chris for years means I'm used to the misogynistic, sexist jokes. I've endured them so long I actually find some of them funny. But it was the thought that, it clearly wasn't the first time he had harassed somebody in that way, and I couldn't work out why he hadn't been stopped. I didn't think I could take that sort of thing everyday. It made sense once I'd spoken to you and Ginger though," Shaz sighed.

She took a gulp of beer and looked up with a smile. "But I'd love to go to Cardiff with you."

"I'm going again in about two weeks; the family usually calls and tells me when the best time is, but it's generally every two weeks. They actually live outside of Cardiff, but it's nice. We can go clubbing with my brothers and sisters if you like. We always go out to the clubs on Saturday."

Shaz nodded at him with a smile. Clubbing was always fun and she would like to meet his family. Though she found the prospect a little daunting.

He grinned at her and then looked up as the key turned in the lock. He glanced at Shaz and raised his eyebrows. "Will he or won't he?" Rhys whispered as the door opened. Ginger walked in, blew a kiss at Rhys and then saw Shaz sitting there. He raised his eyebrows a bit in surprise but grinned and blew a kiss at her too. He walked into the flat with Simon right behind him.

Shaz' eyes widened in anticipation as she understood what Rhys meant. She cleared her expression as Ginger and Simon walked in, but smiled at the pair of them happily.

"Simon, you remember Shaz," Ginger stated.

"Yes, I do, hi how are you?" he asked as he walked over and held out his hand.

She took Simon's hand and shook it warmly.

"Good, thanks," she smiled "You?" she asked as she dropped his hand.

"I'm good, thank you. Settling in pretty well I think. Everyone has had to stop in at least once this week to look me over," he chuckled. "I feel like a zoo exhibit."

"Oh, you poor, poor dear," Ginger moaned and patted Simon on the head, earning him a look of disgust from Simon. Ginger grinned and stepped away and handed Simon a DVD case before moving into the kitchen to get a glass of wine for Simon and a beer for himself.

He walked back into the room and saw Simon had sat down but was still holding the DVD case.

"You know, they won't bite. Well," Ginger paused and looked at Shaz. "I don't think Shaz does, I could be mistaken. Look, he's brought over Gavin and Stacey, do you mind if we watch?"

Rhys rolled his eyes. "I tell you now," Rhys began as he turned to Shaz. "I have seen this show more times than I can count. I don't mind however, if you don't."

Ginger looked at Shaz and gave her a large, pleading smile.

Shaz let loose a giggle at Ginger and nodded her acceptance of the DVD.

"But, beware, you play it and you'll have to put up with my very bad impressions of Nessa. I can't help myself," she grinned at them as she shuffled closer to Rhys to make room on the sofa for them.

She looked at Rhys and smiled broadly.

"My Welsh accent is terrible," she grinned.

"OH! Not you as well," Rhys moaned and covered his face. "I'm doomed, I'm soo doomed."

Ginger let out a maniacal laugh and Simon snorted at Rhys' reaction.

"Oh, go on, Rhys, talk some Welsh, you know you want to," he teased as he put the disc in the player.

Rhys rattled off something, shook his head and folded his arms.

"I'm getting another beer," he said and looked at Shaz. "You want one?"

Shaz stifled her laugh unsuccessfully and nodded at his question

"Please" she replied as she watched the Ginger mess with the DVD player. She leaned over slightly and glimpsed the DVD box. Second series.

She sighed as the familiar characters appeared on screen and took the new can off Rhys as he came back

Rhys settled on the couch next to her and opened his beer. Simon and Ginger settled on the small sofa, Simon with his legs draped across Ginger's. Rhys gave Shaz a nudge and gestured with his eyes for her to look over at them.

He gave her a small grin.

Shaz did as directed and her gaze softened at the sight of the pair. She sighed with a smile and looked back over at Rhys. The words Diabetic Coma crept into her mind and she hastily took a drink of beer to prevent the laughter from escaping.

She turned her gaze back to Rhys and raised an eyebrow. She mouthed the word 'Cute!' at him with a smile.

Rhys rolled his eyes at Shaz' comment. He winked at her and reached down and grabbed her legs and draped them across his lap.

Shaz raised her eyebrows at him but accepted the new position and shifted herself accordingly until she was sat comfortably once more. She moved her gaze back to the screen and predicted what Nessa was going to say and then imitated her badly with a small cackle.

Ginger and Simon grinned and began to do the same with others on the show. Rhys buried his face in his hands and sighed. He couldn't win.

Shaz laughed and placed her can on the floor as she saw the expression Rhys' face. She grinned happily and hit him softly with a cushion.

"Now you are asking for it," Rhys said in a low voice, his tone laced with amusement and picked up a cushion and promptly hit her back.

Shaz narrowed her eyes playfully as she tightened her grip on her cushion and hit him softly over the head.

Rhys cocked an eyebrow at Shaz as she hit him again.

"So, it's like that is it?" he asked playfully and leaned over and grabbed at her sides to tickle her.

Shaz gave him a curious look as he spoke, she dropped the pillow as he lunged for her and squealed as he tickled her. She tried to talk through her laughter.

"Rhys!" she managed to choke out through her giggles as she failed to throw him off her.

"You can't escape me!" Rhys cried and barked out a laugh as he continued to tickle her.

"Oh, get a room," Ginger yelled and threw a cushion at Rhys. Rhys sat up and turned and stuck two fingers up at Ginger while Simon bent over, convulsed with laughter.

Shaz took her opportunity as Rhys was distracted to wriggle out from underneath him. Her laughter ebbed away as she sat up and moved a little away from Rhys, but started once more at the sight of Simon doubled over.

"Now she's got away, this is all your fault," Rhys accused and shifted on the couch, the wrong way. He realized his mistake and yelped as he hit the floor. He stayed on his back on the floor and reached up and grabbed a cushion and threw it backwards and hit Ginger with it.

Shaz briefly looked at Rhys as he lay on the floor and a fresh bout of laughter hit her. She peered over the sofa at him and grinned as she got a proper look at him lying on the floor.

"Oh, wot's occurin?" Rhys rasped out at Shaz when he saw her peer over and he reached up and grabbed her and pulled her down. He shoved away the coffee table and rolled her over and pinned her.

"Hey, that's cheating," Ginger accused.

"No, it's not, she was leaning, fair play," Rhys fired back.

"Only barely, rollover is only allowed if she was really leaning," Ginger got up from the love seat and moved to stand next to Rhys. "That was not a far enough lean."

"Far enough for me," Rhys retorted, "she's my prisoner now."

Ginger put his hands on his hips and turned to look at Simon. "What do you think?"

"No, she definitely wasn't leaning far enough," Simon shook his head. "That's definitely a false imprisonment."

"See, that's two votes against you Rhys," Ginger said in a sly tone before he bent over and shot forward, his arms going under Rhys' and lifting him up and flipping him onto his back near Shaz' feet. He dropped himself across Rhys' chest and grabbed Rhys' hand before he could grab Shaz' closest leg.

"Run, Shaz! I've got him!" Ginger cried while Simon howled with laughter and motioned at her to get up and run to the kitchen.

Shaz rolled away from Rhys and Ginger and tried to stand as she shook with laughter. She fell and grabbed the edge of the coffee table to help her stand and she managed to stumble into the kitchen. She leant against the counter and controlled her laughter until it was the occasional hiccuping giggle.

She stood on tiptoe and used the counter for support as she tried to glimpse Ginger and Rhys on the floor.

Ginger stood up and hauled Rhys to his feet. He held one of Rhys' arms behind his back and marched him into the kitchen.

"He fouled you, so you get to name the penalty," Ginger told Shaz, his mouth stretched into a purely evil grin. "Make it a good one."

Shaz' lips curved slyly as she looked Rhys up and down. She grinned at Ginger and sighed.

"Okay Rhys, you get 2 choices, a bucket of water thrown at you or you have to endure the three of us speaking in really bad Welsh accents for the rest of the evening," she smirked.

"Oh, you are taking the piss," Ginger complained. "We were going to be talking in crap Welsh accents anyway," he added in a crap Welsh accent.

"Yeah, he's right," Simon put in. "Bucket of water isn't bad though," he shrugged.

Rhys looked at Shaz and flashed her his most charming smile. He widened his blue eyes at her and tilted his head.

"Go easy on me," he begged. "After all, you were leaned over a little bit so it was only a small foul," he widened the smile and tried to look pathetic.

"Hey, none of that now," Ginger said and put a hand over Rhys' face.

Shaz sighed and patted his head.

"Rhys, I have nieces and nephews. If they can't get that look to work on me then you sure as hell can't!" she grinned.

She looked back at Ginger and sighed.

"Atomic wedgie? Or, if you have permanent markers we could graffiti his face," she grinned at Rhys and winked at him.

Rhys' eyes went wide and he began to frantically shake his head.

He bit down on Ginger's finger. Ginger yelped and pulled his hand away. He glanced at Simon. "He bit me."

"You shouldn't have covered the face," he teased.

"Please, not the face, I'll have the water," Rhys begged desperately. "Please."

Ginger grinned at Shaz.

"You heard the man, there's a bucket in that cupboard there," he gestured across the kitchen with his chin.

Shaz let out a laugh and gave Rhys a reproachful look.

"But Rhys!" she whined "I wanted make you preeettttyyyyy!" she grinned

Shaz crossed to the cupboard and bent down to retrieve the bucket. She put it into the sink and positioned it under the tap. She deliberated for a moment then switched on the cold water. She stood with her hand on her hip as she waited for the bucket to fill.

"Maybe we should do this outside. I don't want to ruin your carpet!" she said to Ginger as the bucket began to overflow. She turned off the tap and carefully lifted the bucket of cold water out of the sink and onto the counter.

Ginger grinned and nodded agreeably as he frog-marched Rhys out the front door.

"Right, Shaz, let us know when you're ready so I can get out of the line of fire," Ginger called to her.

Shaz carefully carried the bucket outside to where Ginger still held Rhys to prevent his escape. She placed the bucket down for a moment and studied Rhys with a grin. To be fair he did break the rules, she hadn't leaned, she had peered over the edge of the sofa. She lifted the bucket and held the bottom and the rim and tried to avoid spilling any. "Okay Ginger. I'm ready."

She waited until Ginger was safely out of range and threw the water over Rhys. She put the bucket down, satisfied and grinned at the soaking wet man before her.

Ginger dodged aside so Shaz could throw the water and watched and laughed as Rhys got soaked.

Rhys gave a wordless cry as the cold water soaked him and then began to swear a blue streak in English and in Welsh.

Shaz let loose another laugh a Rhys yelped and nodded at him, unable to speak.

"Oh, that's bloody freezing," he yelped and ran his hands over his face and up to slick back his hair. He gasped for breath and looked at Ginger.

"I'll remember this, Marcus, so don't laugh too hard, or next time it will be you standing here freezing your," he glanced at Shaz, "arse off!"

He leveled a finger at Shaz. "Nicely done, I did deserve it, at least a little bit."

He yanked his shirt out of his trousers and pulled it over his head as he hurried back into the flat. He dragged the cold, soaking wet shirt over Simon's head drawing protests from Simon as he jumped from the chair. Rhys toed off his shoes outside his bedroom door and dropped his soaking trousers and grabbed them up off the floor. He went into the bathroom and draped his clothes over the side of the bath and grabbed his towel from the rack.

Ginger walked back in the flat and slid an arm around Simon's waist as they both laughed. They both offered Shaz a high-five when she came back into the flat.

She continued to giggle as she came back inside but accepted the high fives as she retrieved her can and sat back down.

"Nice one," Ginger remarked and heard Rhys' mocking echo "nice one" from the bathroom as he toweled himself dry. He walked across the hall to his bedroom to cries of "ooo sexy" from Ginger. He stuck two fingers up at his best mate and jerked open his dresser drawer and began to rummage for dry pants.

She turned her head as Rhys reappeared and looked him up and down as he stood there in practically nothing. She hid a smile behind her can as she turned away to glue her eyes to the TV screen.

Rhys changed into dry pants and pulled on a dry pair of trousers and came back out. Simon and Ginger began to snicker and Rhys sighed and shook his head. He picked up his beer and took a long drink, then sat back on the couch, folded his arms and looked at Shaz.

"I'm glad my penalty wasn't too harsh. If it had been Ginger, no telling what he would have made me do. I'm still trying to forget last time."

Ginger barked out a laugh. "I made him run to the corner and back, completely starkers."

Rhys sighed and mussed his hair with his fingers. "It would have been fine except for the group of little old ladies heading for the bingo," he groaned.

"They say hello to you every time they see you now, don't they Rhys?" Ginger prodded.

Rhys threw a cushion at Ginger and took another drink of his beer.

"Well, it's been fun but I have to get an early night. Lots of patients to see tomorrow," Simon said as he stood up. Ginger got up too and moved slowly towards the door.

"It was nice seeing you again, Shaz, take care," he waved at her and Rhys and followed Ginger out.

Shaz listened interestedly to what Ginger had made Rhys do and couldn't help but chuckle. She sipped her beer in an attempt to dispel the laughter and swallowed her mouthful as she waved at Simon.

"Bye Simon," she called after him.

She sighed happily and looked back at Rhys.

"If that's what Ginger made you do then I'm gonna have to up my game," she told him as she leant backwards into the cushions that had been thrown around earlier.

Rhys looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. He leaned over and put his mouth next to her ear.

"If you want to see me naked, you only have to ask," he whispered. He ran a finger down her arm. "But tonight, sadly, I have to have an early night. Ginger and I are at the gym first thing tomorrow morning. Would you like me to drive you home or call you a cab?" he added, before taking advantage of her face being so close and kissing her.

Ginger came back into the flat quietly and saw what was happening. He grinned and covered his eyes and said loudly, "I'm not looking, not looking," as he walked back to his bedroom and shut the door.

Rhys jumped away at the sound of Ginger's voice and glared at his flatmate. He shook his head as he heard Ginger's door shut and looked back at Shaz.

Shaz chuckled softly at Ginger as he disappeared into his room. She placed a hand on Rhys' cheek to turn his face back to hers and gave him another, uninterrupted, kiss. She pulled back with a small smile and looked at his face. His hair was still damp from the cold water she had thrown over him. She frowned slightly.

"I wish you had chosen the marker pens," she sighed, then grinned at him "I would gave made you look booootiful!"

She smiled at him and then pulled out her phone to check the time; she chewed her bottom lip as she made her choice, then looked back up at him. "Will you drive me?"

"I'll be happy to," Rhys replied and stood up to grab his car keys from the hook on the kitchen wall.

"I'm sure I would have ended up very pretty," he began as he walked over to Shaz to lead her outside, "but this way I got to take my shirt off for you," He teased and headed out.

He drove her back to her flat.

"Have a good night, Shaz," he told her and gave her a swift kiss goodnight.


	59. Chapter 59

**We do not own Eastenders, Ashes to Ashes, Waterloo Road or Doctors**

**Chapter 59**

Ray made sure the door was shut then looked at Ronnie with a grin. He clasped his hands around her waist as he pulled her flush against him and kissed her softly.

"I do believe that I was promised that I would be allowed to have my way with you" he said as he reached for the zip of her dress and pulled it down quickly and slipped his hands inside and rubbed circles on the flesh of her back.

Ronnie pushed the dress off her shoulders and let it pool at her feet. She un-tucked his shirt, yanked it open and slid her hands over his chest.

"I do believe you are correct, sir," she replied archly.

She ran her hands over his shoulders and down his arms, pushing his shirt off as she did so.

Ray lifted her off the floor and out of the dress that was draped in silky folds around her feet. He studied her for a second and then kissed her.

He pulled away and looked at her once more then lifted her over his shoulder and carried her to the bedroom. Ronnie let out a squeal.

Ray placed her down gently on the bed and divested himself of his trousers. He kissed her gently and thought about what she had told him earlier. He ran his fingers through her hair and watched her face curiously as he did.

Ronnie shifted closer and sat between Ray's legs facing him. She draped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She smiled a slow smile as Ray slid his hands into her hair. She pressed her chest to his and leaned her head back slightly and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of his fingers running over her scalp and into her hair.

Ray kept running his fingers through her hair but took advantage of her head being tipped backwards to plant kisses up and down her neck, some fleeting, some lingering. He used his other hand to hold her body close to his and prevent her from falling backwards.

Ronnie tightened her arms around his neck and moaned softly. She lifted her head and looked at him as she trailed her fingers down his chest, then up and over his arms. She smiled and reached behind her back to unfasten her bra and quickly slid it off and tossed it aside. She shifted her hips closer to him and closed her legs tighter around his hips. She slowly moved her face closer to his and brushed her lips against his. She slid her fingers into his hair and then kissed him, long and slow.

Rays hand stopped running through her hair and he fisted it, holding her head close to his as he kissed her back roughly. He gently pulled her head with his hand and pushed forward with his body to ease her onto her back.

Ronnie shifted her legs from around his hips as he rose up. She traced her fingers up and down his arms as he laid her back and then moved them to the waist of his boxers and began pushing them off.

Ray loosened his grip in her hair as she removed his boxers and smiled down at her before kissing her once more. His other hand snaked around to her front and caressed her gently as he twisted her hair loosely around his fingers that still rested in her blonde locks.

Ronnie lost herself in the kiss and slowly grazed her fingernails up Ray's spine. She could feel the hardness of him pressing against her through her knickers and she shifted against him. She broke off the kiss and caught his lower lip in her teeth before moving her lips to his neck. She moved against him again and moaned, her flesh burning under the touch of his hands.

Ray reached down his hand and tore away the only barrier that stood between her and him. He kissed her again and unwound his hand from her hair and he held her hips as he plunged into her.

Ronnie cried out and dug her fingers into his shoulders. She dragged her mouth to his ear.

"Easy, Ray, be gentle, please," she panted and laid her head back again. She slid her hands behind her head and under her pillow and wound a leg around his hip and gazed at him.

She was sure her expression was soppy again as she eyed his powerful body, but she didn't care.

Ray softened his movements and let go of her hips to ghost his hands over her body and cradle her face. He kissed her softly and slowly then pulled away with a tender smile. He kept his gaze on hers as he rocked his hips.

Ronnie leaned her head back and moaned. She arched her body to him and slid her other leg around him. She could feel herself shaking already. She kept her eyes locked on his as his name slipped from her lips in a low cry.

Ray kissed her forehead as he gradually increased his pace. He let go of her face and stroked her cheek as he tucked an arm behind her and lifted her so she was pressed right against him. He buried his face in her hair and moaned her name.

Ronnie flung her arms around his neck. The slow pace was torture, but it felt so good she didn't want it to stop. She was wrapped in his strong arms, holding her close, he was inside her and moaning her name. She felt the tears leaking from the corner of her eye and clutched at him tighter. She suddenly jerked in his arms as her orgasm slammed into her. Her head fell back and she choked out his name, so overwhelmed for once she couldn't scream.

Ray held her firmly against him as he felt her dance on the brink and then fall. He sped up slightly as he reached his own release and kissed up her neck and along her jawline until he finally reached her lips once more. He kissed her lovingly as he held her tightly. He never wanted to let her go. He wasn't sure he could ever let her go. She was so perfect. So right for him.

Ronnie opened her tear-filled eyes as he kissed her. She buried her face in his neck and breathed his name. Only he could do this to her, make her feel this way. She sniffed and wiped a hand across her cheek as she tightened her arms around him. She smiled at the thought that in the heat of the moment, he seemed to know exactly what she wanted or needed. She didn't mind occasionally having to ask for certain things, he seemed to enjoy her asking, hearing her talk dirty to him. But once they started he seemed too often to be uncannily aware. She loved it. She loved him. She lusted for him. She definitely needed to find some way to thank Alex. If not for Alex, she'd never have met this wonderful, rough, sometimes awkward, sometimes rude, surprisingly romantic man.

She sighed and kept her arms around him tight and closed her eyes. She kept her leg wound around his hip and slid a hand down his back to hold him in place when he tried to move. She moved her face to his.

"I want to fall asleep like this, you inside me, me in your arms, together," she said to him softly. "You're not too heavy." She pulled his head onto her chest and sighed.

Ray pulled his head back and looked at her for a moment. Then nodded. He gently eased himself down and kissed her shoulder as he settled on top of her. Despite her protests that he wasn't heavy, he didn't want to squash her.

Ray held her leg firmly in one hand and his other hand made sure she was pressed close to him and he rolled them both onto their side. He pulled his face away slightly then kissed her once more before resting his cheek on her head.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Alyssa smiled back down at Ronnie as held the door open for Jack. She followed him in and shut the door behind him. She smiled at Rowan and Chris as she made her way to the kitchen. She realized she hadn't eaten since breakfast and her stomach was complaining. She opened the fridge and pulled out some ham and salad. She made herself a sandwich and munched it as she sat at the kitchen table.

Rowan sat down on the couch and pulled her feet up and rested her chin on her knees.

"I hope I've done the right thing," she mused.

Jack sat down on the coffee table and looked at her.

"He's a prat, Rowan. If you hadn't done this he would have started sabotaging you. He's done things like that before. He decided he wanted the café back and at least this way, you've come out a bit ahead."

Rowan nodded and sighed. Jack patted her on the head as he stood up and went to sit with Alyssa at the table.

"I'm not going to open the café tomorrow. I'll see about finding a premises," she looked at Chris. "Can you get me my phone out of my bag. I need to make some calls."

Chris nodded and walked into their room and got her phone and brought it to her.

She took it with a small smile and dialed Alex's number.

Alex started as she felt the sudden noise in her pocket. She cursed silently and took out her phone. Alex wriggled out of Genes sleeping embrace as she answered her phone, hoping she hadn't woken him.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Alex, it's Rowan, I'm afraid I've some bad news. Now, I can still do the desserts for you on Friday for the party, no problem, but I'm afraid as far as the café is concerned, I'm out of business."

Rowan went on to explain briefly what had happened with Ian.

"I'm happy for Molly to help me when I have orders to fill and of course when I find a new place. Jack's letting Chris and I stay in his new house in the meantime and I can make the stuff for the party there."

/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\\\/\\

Alex walked over to the kitchen as Rowan spoke and leaned against the counter. Her face darkened as Rowan explained their situation.

"No, Rowan, it's fine, honestly!" she told her earnestly "Just let me know if you need anything okay? Molly and I have sorted the list for the party so I can get that to you and please feel free to add anything else to it."

"I could use a bit of help moving my things from the café tomorrow if Molly's willing and I'm going to need Chris and possibly Ray's help moving my oven out of there. It looks tall and thin but it's pretty heavy. If you could talk to Mr. Hunt, I'd appreciate it. Tell Mr. Hunt I'm sorry about his breakfasts," Rowan said, punctuating her last remark with a small giggle.

"Go ahead and tell me what I'm making for the party and I'll get a list of ingredients together."

Alex laughed softly.

"I'll talk to Gene and bring Molly down at the usual time tomorrow" she said.

"Hang on a sec, I need to find that piece of paper..." Alex removed the phone from her ear as she dug in her pockets. She finally spotted it on the coffee table and went to retrieve it.

"Okay, so what Molly suggested was, lemon meringue pie, chocolate fudge cake, and she also mentioned those mini fruit pies that you make."

"Go ahead and bring her to the flat. I'll have to wait until Jack has the keys before I can get the stuff from the café in there. I really can't tell him how much I appreciate he's letting us stay there," Rowan said, raising her voice a bit so Jack could hear her.

He turned to her and grinned.

"I'll hire you as my live in chef," he joked. Rowan rolled her eyes and went back to the phone.

"I can do all those desserts easily; I'll see you tomorrow, thanks, Alex."

"Bye, Rowan."

Alex hung up and pinned the dessert list to the notice board next to the fridge.

She put her phone on the counter top and tapped Molly on the shoulder to get her attention.

Molly pulled her headphones out and looked up at Alex questioningly.

"Bed, Molls. You're going to Rowan's tomorrow to help her with her stuff."

Molly frowned at her mum and switched her MP3 player off.

"Why Rowan's? Why not the café?" she asked curiously.

Alex sat down on the arm of the chair and twirled a lock of Molly's hair between her fingers.

"She's sold the Cafe and she's moving home."

Molly went to ask something more when Alex cut her off.

"Bed Molly!"

Molly sighed and heaved herself out of the chair. She went over to the sleeping Gene and kissed his cheek lightly before trailing to her room and shutting the door.

Alex sighed and looked back at Gene. The stupid man hadn't taken his shoes off. Alex knelt at his feet and slowly and gently eased one of his boots off his foot and placed it silently next to her. She went to do the same with the other.

Gene jolted awake as the boot came off his foot. He looked blearily at Alex and sat up. He put a hand on her cheek and gave her a tired smile. He heaved himself off the couch and picked up his boot. He reached down and tugged gently on a lock of her hair.

"Bed," he rumbled. "Coming?"

Alex nodded and smiled up at him. She used the sofa to get up from her kneeling position and walked after him into the bedroom. She sighed and reached under her pillow for her nightshirt and changed into it smoothly, dumping her black clothes on the chair in the corner then crawled under the covers.

Gene went in to use the bathroom and came back out in his shorts. He dumped his clothes on top of Alex's in the chair and got into bed. He stayed awake long enough to pull her to him and kiss her before he fell asleep again.

Alex wrapped her arms around his middle and held herself close to him as she rested her head on his chest and fell asleep too.

/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack stuck his chin in his hand as he watched Alyssa eat. "The master bedroom has an en suite," he told her. "Rowan's going to love the kitchen. I'm just going to love having you with me," he told her.

Alyssa beamed at him as she swallowed.

"I'm really looking forward to seeing the house inside," she told him happily. Her expression sobered and she reached for his hand. "When Ian threatened not to sell the house to you I got so angry. You were so happy when you told me. It would've been so cruel of him to take that away from you."

"I'm personally not surprised, I hear very little about Ian Beale that is good. He's very small and petty and selfish. I'm surprised he would have been willing to refuse the sale; I was the only offer he had.

Jack shrugged and squeezed her hand.

Alyssa sighed and nodded.

"As a landlord he sucks!" she looked at her sandwich and took another bite.

"What time are you meeting him tomorrow?"

/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan flipped her phone shut and sighed.

Chris leaned back on the couch and pulled her over so her back leaned against him.

She opened her phone again and called Bianca. The words had barely left Rowan's mouth when Bianca's shrieking began. She held the phone away and Chris chuckled, listening to the tirade coming from the other end of the phone.

Jack craned his neck around and looked over then turned back to Alyssa.

"That is a woman who can make herself heard," he remarked in mild surprise.

Alyssa chuckled and nodded her agreement.

"An argument with Bianca would be a colourful affair!" she replied with a wry grin.

"I have a feeling Ian is going to be short an employee come the day," Jack remarked.

Rowan pulled the phone back to her ear and tried to calm Bianca down. She jumped as Bianca slammed the phone down and sighed and closed her phone.

"Well, it seems Bianca is on the warpath. I don't envy Ian at this point, I really don't," Rowan commented as she put her phone down and turned over so she could rest her cheek against Chris' chest and slide her arms around him.

Alyssa slipped her plate into the sink. She grabbed 4 beers from the fridge and juggled them in her arms expertly as she handed them out. She patted Jack's shoulder as she went and sat on the sofa by Rowan and Chris.

She smiled at the pair of them and raised her can.

"New Beginnings!" she said and took a gulp.

Rowan and Chris looked at each other and Rowan sat up.

"New beginnings," they echoed.

"Let's just hope it's a good one," Rowan added. She twisted around and looked over at Jack.

"We'll be out of your hair as soon as," she promised.

Jack shrugged. "I'm not bothered, like I said; I'll hire you as my chef."

Rowan rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh go on, you know you want to," Jack remarked in a crap Irish accent and walked over and scooped Rowan up off the couch. Rowan sighed.

"Oh, for crying out loud, put me down, Jack."

"Nope, remember," he began and grinned at Alyssa, "according to my ex-colleague Steph Haydock, you, Alyssa and I are having a ménage, so, sorry mate, I think you're out of luck."

Chris threw his head back and howled with laughter as Rowan dropped her face into her hands.

"Why me?" she groaned.

Jack planted a kiss on her forehead and put her down. He patted her cheek and she swatted his hand away.

He turned to Alyssa, snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her up from the couch.

"Say goodnight, Alyssa," he purred and pulled her towards her bedroom.

Alyssa rolled her eyes at Rowan and Chris and waved at them as Jack pulled her away.

"Good night, Ro, night, Chris!" she called out to them as she let Jack guide her away. She slipped an arm around his waist as she opened her bedroom door.

She shut the door behind her and wrapped her arms around Jack.

"I'm glad today is over!" she said and kissed him softly before releasing him and finally collapsing onto her bed.

"Me too and all," Jack agreed and then leapt on her. He began frantically pulling at her clothes.

"Last time in the old place," he whispered in her ear as he yanked off his own clothes. He grinned at her and glued his lips to hers.

/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Oh, Chris, tell me it's going to be all right," Rowan begged as she put down the beer Alyssa had handed her and buried her face in his chest.

"It'll be fine, Ro. We'll make it fine," Chris assured her and held her tight. "Let's go to bed. You'll be up early and you can wake me up early too and all," he told her.

She nodded and climbed off the couch and went to the bedroom, Chris right behind her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa grinned back and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down closer to her. She couldn't get enough of him. An entire weekend with just him and she still needed more.

She smiled into the kiss. The prospect of living with him. Being in his bed every night. Waking up next to him every morning. She broke the kiss and looked up into his eyes blissfully. It would be wonderful.

However, she was worried about Rowan. Even though her sister didn't have to panic about finding somewhere to live, her livelihood had been taken from her. Rowan had loved that café. Alyssa knew how much joy Rowan found in cooking. It showed in her food. Today had not been an easy day. For either of them. Ian was a bastard. She hoped no one visited the Cafe after Rowan officially left it. Bianca hadn't been happy. Rowan was right, no one would envy Ian having Bianca breathing down his neck.

Alyssa sighed and looked back up at Jack. She kissed the hollow of his throat and trailed her fingers lightly down his back, ghosting over his spine. She raised her leg and used it to hold her hips close to his.

Jack lowered his face and began to kiss her neck, moving lower to kiss her breasts. He ran a hand along the leg she'd wrapped around him and slowly thrust into her.

He couldn't wait until they were sharing his house. He felt so alive when she was around. She was worth any effort, just to see her smile.

Alyssa closed her eyes as he entered her and her fingers light, fleeting dance across his back suddenly stopped as she clung to him and let her head fall backwards. She let out a tiny moan as he began to move. Slowly. She rocked her hips against his to perfect the angle and encourage him to speed up.

Jack lavished attention with his lips and tongue on her breasts. He kept his pace slow but thrust hard into her, his hand gripping her hip. He fully intended to take his time.

Alyssa's moans got louder and she held onto him tightly as he moved slowly inside her.

"Jack."

She opened her eyes and lifted her other leg around him to hold him closer.

Jack kissed her as he began to move faster. He was close and he thought she was too. He broke off the kiss and moaned her name as he pushed himself over the brink.

Alyssa felt her orgasm strike as he exploded inside her. His name fell from her lips as she closed her eyes once more. She reached hand up and pulled his head down to kiss him as her body shuddered in his arms

Jack kissed her as he began to move faster. He was close and he thought she was too. He broke off the kiss and moaned her name as he pushed himself over the brink.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Rowan and Chris were up early on Monday to start packing.

Jack woke shortly afterwards and got ready. He drove over to Ian's and dragged him to the meeting to close on the house.

He returned later, proudly displaying the keys and handed Rowan a bank draft for 80 grand that Ian handed over grudgingly and told Jack to give to Rowan. Jack, in turn, gave Ian his copy of the agreement and the paperwork for the café that Rowan had received back from her attorney that morning.

He put his car at their disposal to help with the moving their things out of the flat. He himself was under no such time restriction. His stuff could wait.

Rowan was grateful for Ray's help when it came time to shift her things from the café. She loaded Molly up with the containers bearing the few baked goods that had been left from the previous day and stood with Ronnie and looked on impressed as Ray almost single-handedly muscled the fondly christened "Big Ass Oven" onto the wheeled cart she'd acquired to take it to Jack's. It was too tall to fit in his car. Chris helped, but felt a tiny bit ineffective. He felt a bit more helpful having to help Ray carry it up the steps to the Jack's house.

Ray gladly helped Rowan with her 'Big Ass Oven' and managed to heave it into the wheeled cart Rowan had got. It gave him a huge ego boost.

They managed to have everything easily done well before the 5 o'clock deadline. Jack's offhand remark had turned out to be true. Rowan had fallen in love with and took advantage of Jack's loaded kitchen to cook a huge meal to celebrate.

/\\\/\\/\\\/\\/\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\

Alyssa got up early Monday morning and packed her entire room into boxes and all of her clothes back into her suitcase and over night bag. She double checked all of her things were packed up before kissing Jack and leaving for work. She felt a little downtrodden that she didn't get to help Rowan clear out the café. She found a trainee waiting for her at work, along with a load of messages from Roxy. She sighed and set about introducing the young girl to the ways of the Salon. She was upset that Amira had left. She handed the trainee over to Gayna and filtered through appointments, making sure the more difficult and complicated clients were given to Gayna. She then reshuffled the schedule to ensure that missing 2 beauticians didn't mess up the appointments too badly.

Alyssa settled into the house. She was happy that both Rowan and Chris were still around, for the time being. She had got used to their company and seeing them all the time when all three of them were at the flat. She was grateful she didn't have to lose that just yet.

Shopping with Jack was enjoyable. Although their tastes occasionally clashed, they had managed to agree on almost everything. Alyssa was happy with the house. She loved it and had been quick to inspect everything once she had finally been allowed to see inside.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

On Tuesday, Rowan begged a ride from Jack to Sheffield. She refused anyone to go with her, seeing Brian get sent down was something she wanted to do on her own. Jack had understood and went to a nearby café to wait until she was done.

True to her word, when Ian re-opened the café on Tuesday, Bianca made his life hell.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

As the week progressed, Jack wandered around enjoying his new home and taking Alyssa out shopping for things for the house. He knew she had a lot of stuff she'd bought, but he wanted dishes and linens and everything in the house picked out by just the two of them for their home. Not that there was anything wrong with the things she'd picked out with Rowan, he'd been quick to amend, but he wanted it all to be just theirs. Besides, he knew Rowan and Chris would need things for their flat when they found one.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Rowan walked from one end of Walford to another, canvassing the area looking over any and all businesses to find a new place to call her own.

It was Thursday before her luck changed. After a short visit with Chris at the station, she wandered for a bit before realizing she was starving. She went into a deserted-looking Greek restaurant and had lunch. She hadn't expected the outpouring of words when she'd asked the slightly sad-eyed little Greek man who owned the place if he was okay.

It turned out things were not okay. Not since the big, new Greek place had opened up just down the road a bit. It was all very "Big Fat Greek Wedding" he had told her in a disparaging tone but that was what people wanted it seemed and now everyone was going there to eat. He wanted to move up north with his niece since that's where all his family was now.

Rowan sat the man down and began to talk business.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Gene watched, but refused to get involved in the plans Alex and Molly worked on during the week for the party on Friday. Gene Hunt did not plan girly parties, he got drunk at them.

Alex was well aware of what Molly was up to but pretended not to notice and went along with it. The list pinned up on the notice board that Molly had access to was not the complete list. Molly had no idea it was a draft copy. Alex kept the real one in her handbag so she could add things or change her mind whenever she liked.

Alex was greatly anticipating Friday. She wanted to announce the engagement along with her pregnancy. She was having Gene's child and she was marrying him. Not only that but she had Molly back. She felt like the luckiest woman in the world!

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

When Whitney heard about the café, she asked Molly if she wanted to work with her on the stall, if she wasn't going to work at the café anymore, she'd been quick to add. Peter was obviously still working there and she wasn't sure if Molly might stay there too in order to be close to Peter.

She finally managed to push Bolton from her thoughts and go back to normal. However, the thought of maybe seeing if Fatboy wouldn't be amenable to driving herself and maybe Peter and Molly up north occasionally crossed her mind.

Molly took Whitney up on her offer of working at the Stall. She calmly informed Ian, that due to the steep decline in business there was no need for her to continue working there. Secretly she missed working for Rowan and learning how to cook her delicious food. She had readily accepted to help Rowan move her stuff from the café and had told her that she was willing to help out if Rowan needed her to do anything once she got herself set up again.

Molly had edited her mother's party plans and had got her suggestions rejected. So she added things to the list anyway in her best imitation of Alex's handwriting. Hopefully it would fool her mother.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Peter hated that it was now just him and his dad in a mostly empty café. A few people stopped in during the week but only for a cup of tea or the occasional sandwich. Ian was not in a good mood. Peter spent most of his time texting Molly and hanging out at Whitney's stall.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Ronnie settled into a routine with the club. She insisted Ray have dinner with her in her office every day when he got done at the station. She would cook something and bring it with her that they could eat cold or re-heat in the microwave or she would have him pick something up.

Ray was happy to spend time with Ronnie at the club after work. He was well known now by Doug and Sarah and often begged free pints off Ronnie and her staff. However begging for them didn't necessarily mean that he was given what he wanted.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Bradley called Shaz Monday and told her he was going to go and spend a few weeks with his mother. His dad had let Darren move in when he'd been chucked out of where he'd been living. Abi was also there full time and now his dad had moved his new girlfriend in. It was getting a bit crowded in Bradley's mind and he'd not spent much time with his mother anyway since he'd been back.

He told Shaz he would miss her and looked forward to getting together with her when he got back.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Although Roxy and Rowan were now on better terms, Roxy was privately glad the café had been sold back to Ian. Since Rowan had gone, along with her delicious food, her customers had been splitting between the Masood's curry business and her pub meals. Her business had picked up at lunch times and she was happy for the increased profits.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Shaz agreed to meet Bradley once he came back. She would miss having him around, but was determined to use his absence to her advantage. She genuinely liked both him and Rhys. She had spent an entire weekend with just Bradley so made up her mind to spend time with Rhys. She hoped that it would help her make a decision.

She had enjoyed Sunday night a lot. Goofing around with Rhys, Ginger and Simon had been amazingly fun and she wanted to do it again.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Friday morning, Rowan got up early to meet with Nicholas and her bank manager to hammer out the details. Rowan used most of what she'd got for the café as a down payment and got a small, reasonable mortgage on the rest of the amount. She followed him and his niece and her husband back to the place and got herself used to the kitchen while Nicholas packed up his few belongings and his niece and her husband carried down his few pieces of furniture and loaded it onto a truck they hired. Rowan willingly helped out.

She hugged the man fondly before he climbed into his niece's car and rode away.

She went back inside and surveyed her domain. She was on the end of the street with a dry cleaner/launderette next door. That would be useful. She'd noticed when Nicholas had shown her around Thursday that he didn't have a washing machine. The carpet in the floor area of the restaurant was still fairly new. It was a deep hunter green she rather liked. The walls were pale cream and Nicholas had taken all the artwork with him. She had already bought some paint for the walls since she'd noticed it was looking a bit worse for wear. She threw open all the storage cabinets in the back and sorted through all the linens. His tablecloths were a pale green she liked well enough and all he had on hand were in good shape.

She reorganized the storage and then started on the kitchen. Nicholas had been unbelievably meticulous in his cleaning and it showed. She looked over all the equipment and read over all the inspection forms and other paperwork he'd left on all of it. She rearranged the kitchen, using the time to look over the cooking implements. A few things she found needed to be tossed but on the whole, everything was in good shape and well-cared for. She pushed the tables and chairs to the center of the room and laid down the old sheets to protect the floor so she could paint, then she went down a small hallway that led to the bathrooms and also to the door that led to the stairs that went to the flat.

She sighed. She and Chris were going to have to get some furniture. The flat was at least decent-sized, with two smallish bedrooms, a spacious front room, smallish kitchen and nice bathroom. She didn't mind the flat having a small kitchen considering the size of the one downstairs. She would likely rarely use it.

They could get some basics to start and worry about other things later. The only thing she'd taken the liberty of ordering was a bed. She was finally getting her stitches out and she fully intended to celebrate after Alex's party.

She set up her painting supplies and called a cab to go to the hospital for her appointment. The doctor pronounced that all was healing nicely. He wished her well as she headed out and imposed upon Charlie again to take her to Jack's house so she could get her baking done.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Chris went to work knowing Rowan was up to something, but unable to get her to say anything about it. She was only willing to inform him that she was getting her stitches out later that day. He nodded and was very happy that was going to be done, but he knew it wasn't the whole story. He wondered what she had up her sleeve.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Jack took Alyssa to work and hung around for awhile. He liked getting to take a turn watching her do all the working. He watched as a woman named Kim stopped in and in a friendly, fun, but no-nonsense manner, insisted that she be hired. Jack grinned at Alyssa behind the woman's back.

Alyssa smiled in amusement at Kim and nodded at her as she closed the Salon diary. She desperately needed another person helping out at the Salon. Gayna was struggling with being on her own; as a trainee, Maddie didn't really get a chance to take a great amount off the workload. She was doing manicures, pedicures and facials. Gayna was left with everything else.

Although she didn't get on with Chelsea, Alyssa had to admit she would be grateful when she got back

"Have you worked as a beautician before?" Alyssa asked as she gestured for Kim to sit down.

Kim gratefully launched into what was basically her life story.

Jack grinned and gave Alyssa a small wave goodbye. Rowan had texted him that she needed his help but not to tell Alyssa. Considering her willingness to keep surprises secret, he readily agreed.

Kim, as it turned out was Denise's sister and was going to be staying for the duration and had years of experience. She begged to have just one go on a client and Alyssa would see how good she was, she added confidently.

Alyssa nodded at her with a chuckle. She certainly didn't have confidence issues. Alyssa stood up and moved to the diary. She had no one in for a while yet. She frowned and looked back up at Kim as she thought.

A figure outside caught her gaze and her lips curved in a smile. A test subject, if it was free then they wouldn't have to refund if Kim mucked up. She walked past Kim and poked her head around the door and caught the woman's attention.

"Mo, how would you like to be a test subject?" she asked pleadingly.

Mo readily agreed and Alyssa lead her inside and introduced her to Kim and explained the situation to Mo.

"Okay Kim, show me what you've got" she instructed and stood back to let Kim do her stuff.

Alyssa was happy to give Kim the job after the transformation she had performed. Mo no longer looked like Mo. She looked rather spectacular without looking tacky.

Mo thanked them both in her own flippant way then wandered off, muttering something to herself about Fat Elvis. Alyssa shook her head with a smile and looked back at Kim.

"Can you start right away?"

She asked as she went in the back and dug out a uniform in Kim's size. She held it out to her and turned to the schedule. This would be easy to split between the three of them. And when Chelsea came back everyone's life would be easier. Alyssa smiled at what Chelsea would say about the staff changes. An argument would happen no doubt.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Rowan packed everything up apart from what she and Chris needed to get ready for the party. When she was finished, she pounced on Jack when he got home that afternoon.

"Okay, you can't say anything just yet but this morning, I got everything hammered out. Can you help me take mine and Chris' things to the new place?" she asked him.

"You found a flat, that's fantastic," he enthused and grabbed her into a rough hug.

"And then some," she said. Jack looked at her curiously but she said no more, just began carrying the few bags and boxes she and Chris had to the car. She checked the time as they headed over, she should get there in plenty of time to take delivery of the bed. Nicholas had been kind enough to arrange to have the sign for the Greek place taken down so it was gone when she got back. Jack craned his neck as he parked in front of the place.

"So, your flat is over this empty place?"

"Yes, but the whole thing is mine. I got a flat and a new business. The lovely old Greek man who owned it was losing money to that new place over there near the High Street. He wanted to move up north where his kids and some other of his family are living. So we finalized the deal this morning. The restaurant and all its contents and the flat above. All mine," she grinned at Jack.

"You keep it to yourself. The only reason you know first is because I needed your help."

She led him inside and he looked around.

"Nice," he breathed.

"Not bad, 20 table floor so that's good," Rowan agreed. "Why don't you start on the painting while I carry my stuff up to the flat?"

Jack nodded and pulled on a pair of the coveralls and got to work. Rowan couldn't wait until Chris saw the place. She got all their things into the flat and unpacked what she could then came back down to see how Jack was doing. He was already on the second wall. Rowan was impressed. Rowan pulled on the other set of coveralls and together they quickly got the dining area painted. He helped her put the tables and chairs back and when the bed arrived, helped the delivery man carry it upstairs.

"Well, I guess we should go back to yours now so I can get ready for the party. I'll worry about getting the oven over here tomorrow if that's all right," she suggested.

Jack nodded agreeably and took her back to his house.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

"So, tonight's the big party," Whitney commented excitedly that morning as she and Molly set up the stall. "I know it's all older people, but I think it's going to be fun."

Whitney loved having Molly working on the stall with her, not just because she could get a loo break when she needed one. When they weren't busy with customers, they could sit and gossip and Peter would often come over from the café and sit with him to be near Molly.

Bianca stopped by and dropped off some sandwiches and tea and biscuits for the girls.

"There's some cakes there from Rowan too," Bianca told them. Rowan had been doing small amounts of baking and making baskets of things for people she was friendly with to fill the time when she wasn't looking for a new place.

Molly nodded.

"Rowan's doing cakes and stuff so at least the food will be good. Gene had an odd look on his face this morning. I think he's looking forward to it too."

Molly greatly enjoyed working with Whitney. They managed to sell her T-shirts and Molly insisted on wearing them. Advertising. She had said with a shrug when Whitney had pointed it out.

Molly looked forward to Peter's breaks at the Cafe too. After she had refused to work there she avoided going in except for her and Whitney's order of tea when it started to get cold. But that's all she bought. She knew business was lax because she had regular text conversations with Peter. Every 2 minutes her phone would go off. She was glad she wasn't on 'Pay-as-you-go'

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Rhys was greatly anticipating the party. He'd loved Shaz coming over Sunday after everything and she'd seemed slightly more attentive during the week that had followed. He liked her a great deal and knew Ginger thought highly of her as well. He waited until she was getting a cup of tea alone and approached her.

"Um, I know we're all going to this big do tonight anyway, but is there any chance you might be willing to be my date?" he asked, slightly nervous and keeping an eye out for anyone that might interrupt.

Shaz looked up at Rhys at his question and nodded automatically with a huge smile.

"Sure, I'd love to," she grinned back at him as she stopped adding milk and put the carton down.

"Pick me up round quarter to. It'll take about 10 minutes to get to Luigi's from mine," she told him firmly. She was going to ask him for a lift down anyway. This was nicer though. She was very happy that he had asked her.

Rhys smiled. "Excellent. Well, best get back to it. Ginger got a box of muffins off Rowan this morning; they're on his desk for anyone to have one. Oh, and Ginger is going with Simon in Simon's car. I think they have plans to go out of town this weekend, since it's Ray and Chris' turn on the rota to work this time. He's really excited, mostly cause he has a reason to take a weekend off," he chuckled.

Rhys was glad his promotion to DS hadn't seemed to affect things between himself and Shaz, or between himself and the others on the team. Ginger had been excited and taken Rhys out and gotten him unbelievably hammered.

Rhys glanced down the hall again and leaned forward and gave Shaz a quick kiss before heading back to his desk.

Shaz smiled as he dashed away. Her relationship with him was enjoyable. His desk hadn't been moved once he was promoted which meant banter was regularly tossed between Rhys, Ginger and herself. Watching the way they teased each other often left her in stitches. She had to block them out to concentrate a lot of the time but she was happier at work than she had been in a long time.

She took her tea back to her desk and stole a muffin from the box on Ginger's desk as she passed it. She sat down with a small sigh as she glanced at her monitor. She had finally got all the paperwork onto the system. But there was still so much to do. She wanted another case that meant risks. They exhilarated her.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Gene went about his day as usual at the station. The big party was tonight and he was beginning to feel slightly smug. Alex was going to announce her pregnancy as well.

Alex was buzzing about the party tonight. Everything was sorted and she had eventually reached a compromise with Molly on some aspects. She twisted her phone in her hand and then resolutely dialled the number of the surgery. It was about time she had a scan. She told the receptionist that picked up how far hone she was and booked her appointment.

She crept into Gene's temporarily deserted office, earning herself a curious glare from Ray, and wrote the appointment in his diary.

'Alex's first scan.'

Then shut the little book with a snap and returned to her desk with a small smile. She looked triumphantly at Ray and told him it was none of his business when he questioned her. Ray grumbled to himself and looked back at his computer.

Gene walked in and went back to his office and sat down. Everyone was excited about the party that evening and he was noticing not much paperwork was getting done. He decided not to spoil the mood. It had been a slow week and the high spirits were infectious.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

After seeing Ray off to work Friday morning, Ronnie went shopping. She had plans for the weekend that involved what Ray had picked out for her when they'd gone shopping and she needed a few things to go with it. She grinned in anticipation. Yes, Ray had seen her in it but not with the rest of what she was planning. She looked the revealing garment over and placed it back in the drawer, shaking her head at the teddy he'd picked out. He really did have a thing for women in leather!

Ronnie got home from shopping and hid her purchases under the bed. Ray was unlikely to look for anything under there and she wanted to surprise him. She pulled out the dress she planned to wear to the party and began to get ready.

Ronnie finally finished getting ready and then sat and waited for Ray to come home. She would call a cab when he got home. He never took long to get ready, especially if she stayed in the front room, on the couch, like a good girl.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Peter came over to the stall at lunchtime, carrying his usual folding chair and his lunch. He sat down with a sigh.

"Dad's got the café back and he's not even trying. He's making a few sandwiches and things, but just won't do much cooking, when he's there which is becoming less and less. Bianca got fed up with him and left, I think she's hoping Rowan has found a new place so she can work there instead. Dad hired this lady named Marie, but she can't work all hours. This is such a mess," Peter remarked.

Whitney pulled a sad face for Peter's trouble.

"Does Ian think Jane will come back or something now that he has the café again?" she wondered aloud.

Molly patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"No offense, Peter but nobody really likes your dad all that much. How does he think he's going to keep the café going if he doesn't try. He's lost all his custom. The contrast is alarming!" she spluttered.

Molly looked up curiously at Whitney's thought. The situation concerning Jane had been explained to her previously when she had come up in conversation before.

"Maybe the café is like a source of hope for him. He gave it to Jane right? And it was his mum's. It's probably got major sentimental value where he's concerned" she shrugged.

"Yeah, it does," agreed Peter. "Maybe he's finding out that getting his own back at people isn't as satisfying as it once was, especially someone like Rowan who never really did anything to him. You'd think she'd been through enough," Peter griped. "And no offense taken, Moll, I know dad can be a prat and so does he, but he doesn't care."

Whitney shook her head sympathetically and went back to idly updating information on her Facebook page while they chatted. She looked at some pictures she'd taken at the party and sighed. She should probably take some of them down.

Peter got up when lunch was over and went back to the café, giving Molly a quick kiss on the cheek as he left.

Molly waved him off and looked up as someone came over to browse through Whitney's T-shirts. Molly smiled encouragingly and left them to it. Ready to help if they needed her.

She looked back over at Whitney and smiled.

"Do you know what you're going to wear tonight? Mum's letting me have the camera so I get to take embarrassing pictures of the whole lot of them when they get completely hammered!" she laughed.

Whitney looked up from folding shirts and nodded.

"I'm going to go ahead and wear what I wore to the school party, yeah. It's still new and it's really nice and I'm a bit skint at the moment so no shopping for something new," she told Molly with a smile and thought over Molly's comment about the camera.

"Drunk coppers, well that should be interesting innit," Whitney laughed. Now she was really looking forward to tonight.

Molly laughed.

"Well if they're all like my Mum when she's drunk it should be pretty amusing" she laughed. She could imagine Gene when he was drunk. She had seen him tipsy a few times but nothing extreme. She was looking forward to it a lot.

"How are you getting down to Luigi's?" she asked curiously. She was fairly sure that Bianca and Ricky didn't know where it was. It was quite a way out of Walford.

"I'm sure we can give you a lift if you need one," she offered.

"That would be great, Molly, if you're sure they won't mind. I can even get ready at yours if it's easier. Bianca won't mind taking the stall down for me," Whitney replied.

/\\\/\\\/\/\/\/\\/\\\/\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Rowan took great care getting ready, making sure to put the lingerie she'd bought on underneath the dress she'd chosen to wear. She had it on Ronnie's good authority that wearing a dress you could drop to the floor to reveal what you had on underneath was very effective. At least, it had been in Ray's case.

Rowan smiled remembering what Ronnie had told her and began to carefully apply some make up. She and Ronnie were becoming much better friends by way of the belly dancing lessons she was giving her. Sarah sometimes joined in, too, while Doug stood behind the bar and made comments and drooled a lot.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Chris slammed down his phone and knocked his chair back as he got up in frustration, earning looks from the others in the room. He waved and dipped his head by way of apology and went to see Ray.

"Ray, come outside with us," he requested and gave Alex a quick nod.

Chris knew the day was almost over and he'd find out what was going on soon enough, but he was unbelievably wound up.

Ray nodded and slowly stood up, a little confused at Chris' behavior. He had heard the small commotion in the adjoining room.

He picked up the packet of cigarettes he had found in his bottom drawer. They had surprised him, but he now desperately felt like smoking. He had noticed that he had been so focused on Ronnie that he hadn't had a good smoke in a while.

He followed Chris without a backwards glance.

"What's up mate?" he questioned as he fiddled distractedly with the packet that he held. He hated that bloody smoking ban. No smoking indoors meant you had to stand about outside.

"I don't know what's up and that's the problem," Chris complained as he and Ray walked to the back door that led to a patio where all many of the smoking officers went instead of hanging around out in front of the station. "Rowan's got some big secret and she won't tell me and it's doing my head in," he explained in frustration as he lit up and handed his lighter to Ray so he could use it too.

"I called Alyssa, I even called Ronnie, and they don't know either. She said it's something good but I hate surprises, mate. There's too much right now that could have happened. Did she find a new place to open a restaurant, did she find us a flat, is she pregnant?" Chris sighed heavily and took a long drag.

"You know, I thought you'd quit smoking, mate," he remarked and eyed his friend.

Chris stood and looked at Ray and shrugged. No help there. Sometimes, the mere mention of Ronnie's name seemed to make Ray go absent. He stubbed out his cigarette and looked at his watch.

"It's nearly 4 mate, I'm leaving," he said and walked to the door to go back inside the station.

Ray was jolted out of his reverie by Chris moving away. He dropped his cigarette to the floor and stubbed it out.

"Sorry mate. My mind started to wander. Just, calm down okay. I'm sure if she's got something to tell you then she will" he said supportively as he made his way back inside after Chris.

"Ta, mate, see you at the party. At least then I'll know what's going on," he said and grinned.

He headed out of the station and hurried to Jack's house.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Alex smiled at Chris as he dragged Ray away and sighed as she looked down again. She didn't want to work. She wanted time to speed up so she could go home and get ready. She had to leave early anyway. She wanted to make sure Luigi's was perfect.

She looked up again as Gene came back and smiled. She really couldn't wait to announce it to everyone.

Alex couldn't sit still any longer. She got up and walked into Genes office and perched herself on his desk.

"You sure we are okay to leave early?" she asked him then sighed "I can't do any work anyway. I'm too excited!" she said with a broad grin.

Gene looked up at Alex as she came in and perched on his desk. He grinned and shook his head at her.

"Might as well go, good thing it's been a quiet week, nobody's getting their paperwork done. Better let Molly know we're coming to get her. Are we supposed to pick up her mates and take them or what?" he asked her as he took her arm and led her out of the station.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

Jack called Alyssa to see if she was going to be done soon so he could come pick her up. He neglected to mention that Rowan was bounding around the house driving him insane waiting for everyone to get to the house so she could tell her big news. Nothing he did or said was calming her down at all.

He looked up as she came dancing back into the room, singing at the top of her lungs that "she was so excited." Jack rolled his eyes and sighed and told Alyssa whether she was ready or not he was coming to get her.

"You're leaving me?" Rowan gasped in surprise. "I can't sit here by myself and wait, I'll go completely mental, Jack!"

He patted her on the top of her head. "You'll be fine, little sister," he told her and headed out to pick up Alyssa.

/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa let Gayna know that Jack would be at the Salon soon and that she had to go. Gayna knew the drill and Alyssa was confident that she could handle both Maddie and Kim on her own. Gayna knew what to do. Alyssa sent a quick text to Roxy, letting her know about Kim and waved out the window as she spotted Jack

She left the salon as Kim spotted Jack and said something about him that Alyssa only half listened to. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"Jack, I really don't need this long to get ready before the party you know," she attempted to joke as she rested her forehead against his.

"I know," Jack said his voice a low, flirtatious purr. "But I missed you and to be honest, Rowan has some big news she wants to share and she's nearly driven me insane. I had to get away."

He glanced up and saw the other girls in the salon looking out at him and flashed a winning smile, then wrapped his arms around Alyssa's waist, dipped her and kissed her thoroughly. He stood her up, winked at the women in the salon, he noticed they were clapping, and opened the car door for her.

He hurriedly drove her back to the house and put a finger to his lips to caution her to be quiet as they went inside.

"Alyssa!" Rowan shrieked and Jack saw a black and dark violet blur topped with curls launch itself at Alyssa.

Rowan leapt at her sister and hugged her tightly, then let her go, realizing she might be wrinkling the dress she planned to wear to the party. She looked down and smoothed it quickly before looking back up at Alyssa with a huge smile.

"I have news, but it has to wait till Chris gets here," Rowan crowed. She grabbed Alyssa into a hug again and then turned and literally bounced into the kitchen to make sure the cakes and pies were all ready.

Alyssa stood stock still in shock as Rowan dashed away as quickly as she had come. She opened her mouth to speak. Then closed it again and looked at Jack.

"What the hell!" she said as she moved to the kitchen "That wasn't a person, that was a whirlwind!"

She stood in the doorway and looked Rowan up and down. She went over, grabbed Rowan's hand and made her twirl.

"Wow!" she exclaimed in admiration "You look gorgeous!" she smiled as she let Rowan go.

She looked at the cakes that Rowan had made and then at the stack of washing up, she cheekily dipped her finger into the bowl of icing that was in the washing up pile. She licked the sugary paste off her finger and grabbed up the spoon that rested in the bowl to clean it.

"This all for Alex?" she asked as she popped the spoon into her mouth.

Rowan's smile at Alyssa's comment lit her face and she looked back down at her dress. The top was a deep violet, with long, sheer sleeves, there was a wide black belt at the waist and he calf length skirt was black and she was wearing her heeled black dress boots. Rowan nodded and closed the container the chocolate fudge cake was being transported in. She stacked it with the container of the small fruit pies and the lemon meringue pie. She pulled on an apron, rolled up her sleeves and began to do the last of the washing up.

"I can't wait until Chris gets here, oh, Lyss, I'm sooo excited!" Rowan squealed. She paused as she heard the front door open. She hurriedly rinsed the last bowl and drained the sink. She looked at Alyssa excitedly as she dried her hands and pulled off the apron. She grabbed Alyssa's hand and dragged her into the front room as Chris came in.

Rowan bounced in place and looked around for Jack.

"Jack!" she screamed and blushed as she hurriedly covered her mouth. "Sorry," she mumbled as Jack came back downstairs. Rowan looked at the three of them around her and took a great breath. Alyssa let loose a laugh as Rowan screamed for Jack. She took his hand as he appeared and waited for Rowan's clearly exciting news.

"I've got some news," she said, as if they didn't know. Chris rolled his eyes and Jack snorted a laugh. Rowan narrowed her eyes at him briefly, but continued.

"Today I finalized the whole deal. I bought that Greek restaurant not too far from the police station and the flat above it. It's perfect! The poor man who owned the place was being driven out of business by that big new Greek place near the High Street so he decided to sell out and move north where the rest of his family was living. I just got lucky I went in there for lunch and asked him how he was. The whole thing came out and I got to make him a good offer before he put it on the market. The flat needs furniture, I've only got a bed for it just now but," Rowan shrugged unable to continue.

Chris flung his arms around her. "That's fantastic love, I'm so happy," he pulled back and took her face in his hands. "I was worried you were going to go a bit mad there with so little to do," he commented and kissed her then stepped back. Rowan's smile lit the room she was so happy.

"Once everyone is ready we can leave early and Jack has promised to drive us by so you can see it before we go to the party," she said and gave Jack a grateful look. He patted her on the head and went back upstairs. Chris nodded and rushed to the room he and Rowan had shared and then into the bathroom to get ready.

Rowan looked at Alyssa. "I can't believe it."

Alyssa gasped delightedly and went to hug her but Chris got there first. Alyssa waited impatiently for him to go then grabbed her sister into a hug.

"Oh, Ro! That's fantastic news!" she exclaimed happily as a delighted grin covered her face.

"It certainly explains why you were the equivalent of a human whirlwind when I came in! I'm surprised you've lasted this long without exploding!" she beamed at her and hugged her tightly again.

"I don't' know how I lasted either, to be honest," Rowan remarked. She smiled again as Alyssa let her go.

She peered at Rowan's face and noticed her make up. She grinned.

"Don't go getting emotional or you'll have to redo your make up!"

She bit her lip excitedly and fidgeted for a moment as she let Rowan go.

"I'm going to go and get ready. Oh Ro, I can't wait to see it!" she said as she bounded upstairs in a rush and into her and Jack's room to get herself sorted for the party.

Rowan giggled and Chris and Alyssa's excitement.

"Yes, go get ready, I can't wait!" Rowan cried and danced into the next room.

Chris came down later, freshly showered and in a suit. Rowan's eyes lit up and she bounded over to him.

"Ro, settle down or you'll wear yourself out," Chris laughed.

Rowan stopped bounding and finished walking towards him at a more sedate pace. She flung her arms around him and kissed him hungrily. "I had to make sure we had a bed you know," she told him softly. "I got my stitches out today and you will not believe what I have on under this dress."

Chris' eyes widened. "Do we have to go to the party?"

Rowan rolled her eyes. "Yes, of course we do. We'll christen the flat and celebrate later, acuisle. Trust me, I'm just as anxious as you are. At least you can hardly see the rest of it, I'd probably not wear what I'm wearing under here, even for you, if they hadn't."

Chris pulled her close and held her.

"I can't wait."

Alyssa got ready as fast as she could. She chose her ditzy floral print party dress after deeming it appropriate and quickly added a few curls to her hair. She did her makeup, slipped on her plain black heels and approved herself in the mirror before emerging from her room and dancing down the stairs.

"Okey kokey! I'm good to go!" she announced.

Jack nodded and smiled at Alyssa.

"You look fantastic," he told her and slid an arm around her waist to lead her out to the car. Rowan, mindful of what Chris said about being overly excited, walked sedately to the car, but could not stop her insides from bubbling over with enthusiasm. She squealed when she got in the car and Chris rolled his eyes and chuckled as Jack drove them to the place.

"There's a door to the stairs that go up to the flat there," Rowan gestured at a door around the side of the building, "but we'll go in through the restaurant so you can see it."

She fumbled out her keys and unlocked the door. She walked in and hurried back behind the small counter where the cash register was to turn on a few lights. She could still smell the fresh paint but a quick brush with her fingers told her it was pretty much dry. She moved from behind the counter and smiled as she looked around. She pointed at the wall the restaurant shared with the dry cleaner next door.

"I've booths along the wall there and the rest of the tables are pretty much where I'll leave them," she looked around at the way she and Jack had sort of haphazardly placed the tables. "I may put them more into rows later, don't know," she shrugged. "Jack helped me fresh the paint and the carpet is still fairly new. The linens are all still in good condition as well," she remarked and ran a hand over one of the tablecloths.

"It's great, Ro, it's big, but not too big," Chris told her as he moved behind her and put his arms around her.

She gestured at the wall that was shared with the kitchen. "I'm going to move a few tables over against that wall there, however, so that I can use that wall when I do a buffet."

Her eyes sparkled as she scanned her eyes around the dining area. She could hardly believe it was hers!

Alyssa followed the others inside after stopping for a moment to look at the exterior of Rowan's new business. She smiled happily and tilted her head higher to see the windows of the flat Rowan had bought too. She bit her lip in anticipation and eagerly followed Jack inside.

She could smell the overwhelming smell of fresh paint and made sure not to touch any of the walls.

She turned slowly on the spot and took in everything. She visualised what she thought it would look like when it was finished and a beaming smile lit her face.

"Ro, I love it!" she exclaimed and gave her sister a hug.

"Can I see the kitchen?" she asked as she looked over at the kitchen door

"I might get a few cheap paintings for the walls but otherwise I think the dining room looks good," Rowan said and fussed with one of the pale green tablecloths. She grinned at Alyssa's question and ran over to the kitchen. She pushed open the other bat-wing door and held it open so Chris and Jack could come in.

"He took such good care of this place," Rowan remarked. Once they were all inside she did a little twirl around the kitchen. "I can do so much in here," she said cheerfully. Chris chuckled and wrapped her in his arms again to calm her down. She grabbed Chris's hand and went over to another, small door leading from the kitchen to the hall where the bathrooms and the stairs leading up to the flat were located. She held Chris' hand as she led him up to the flat.

"Decent size, yeah, Ro," Chris said as he walked into the front room. The front room and small kitchen led straight into each other with the bathroom behind the kitchen and one of the bedrooms just behind the bathroom and the other bedroom behind the front room. She stood and held the flat door open so Jack and Alyssa could come in while she watched Chris roam the flat. He came out of the slightly larger bedroom behind the front room and grinned at Rowan.

"I like the bed," he teased her and she blushed.

Alyssa took Jack's hand for a moment and gave it a gentle tug and then started up the stairs with him behind her. Her bracelet slipped down her arm as she reached for the banister and revealed the fading bruises her dad had given her. She pointedly didn't look at them but put her hand back down next to her side as she reached the top and felt the bracelet fall back into place, she stopped walking a little away from the door as she took in Chris and Rowan's new flat.

It was void of their things, except for the bed that Rowan had promised them she had already bought. Alyssa smiled as she took herself on a small tour of their new home. She smiled and whisked around to face the pair of them and beamed at them.

"Did this come with the restaurant or did you buy it separately?" she asked curiously as she moved to look at the view of the street from the window.

Rowan leaned back against Chris. "It was all together. Nicholas lived here even after his wife died. His niece, a really nice girl, lived with him until she got married. The rest of his family had already moved up north by then and were hounding him to follow, but he kept holding on. He started to change his mind when he began losing all his custom to the new place. He sold me everything but his furniture, but that's okay. I'll have to sort paperwork for the restaurant so I can open it and figure out my menu. I like the cutlery and crockery and linens so I'm not changing those at all. That will give me some time to get some furniture for the flat so we won't be living out of our bags," she finished with a chuckle. "At least it's mostly ceiling light fixtures so we won't be living in the dark until I can get some lamps, apart from the front room that is."

She glanced at her watch. "I suppose we should go, don't want to miss all the fun."

She shut off all but the light over the stove and headed out of the flat. She wandered through the restaurant again, her face suffused with joy and excitement. Chris took her hand and squeezed it as they left the restaurant. Rowan held the door for Jack and Alyssa and then locked it behind them.

She climbed into the car after Chris and sat and stared at the place until Jack pulled away.


	60. Chapter 60

**We do not own EastEnders, Ashes to Ashes, Waterloo Road or Doctors**

**Chapter 60**

Alex shrugged as she fired a quick text to Molly. They had come up with abbreviations that would save them both money and time. The most common one Alex found herself using was 'ow' which translated as 'on way'. She sent that off and looked back up at Gene.

"I don't know. We can ask when we pick her up; Whitney will be on the stall with Molly and Peter's probably in the cafe anyway. I can have a word with them both and probably talk to Ian. Though civility towards him will be very difficult," she muttered.

Gene nodded and got in the car and drove to the Square. He parked near the Market and waited while Alex went to talk to Molly.

Molly nodded at Whitney.

"They won't mind," she told her at looked around as she heard the familiar roar of the Quattro. She waved at Alex as her mum climbed out and came over.

"Hey sweetheart. Hiya Whitney," she greeted them as Molly pulled her into a hug.

"Mum, can we take Whitney back to ours to get ready then take her to Luigi's with us?" she asked "And drop her home afterwards?" she added.

Alex smiled and nodded "I was just about to ask if you needed a lift Whitney. We'd be happy to take you," she smiled then turned back to Molly.

"How's Peter getting there?" she asked.

Molly frowned. "I'm not sure."

Alex patted her head "Okay, I'll go check if Peter needs a lift too, you two get yourselves sorted and into the Quattro, alright" she said as she started towards the café.

"Oh, and Molls, tell Gene that he's taking Whitney." she threw back over her shoulder as she entered the café.

Molly nodded and beamed at Whitney.

"Are you okay to get your stuff now?" she asked then looked at the Quattro. "Hang on, I need to tell Gene."

Molly dashed to the Quattro and opened the passenger door.

"We are taking Whitney to Luigi's and Mum's gone to see if Peter needs a ride too," she smiled at him.

Alex smiled briefly at Ian as she made her way towards Peter.

"Peter, I was wondering if you needed a lift down to Luigi's tonight, Gene and I are happy to take you there and bring you home of you'd like," she offered.

"Um, well, I'm not ready to go just yet," he said hesitantly. "I can grab a cab to Molly's, er, yours and then ride over from there with you if that's okay. I don't want Mr. Hunt to go to any trouble. I know he doesn't really like me," he added softly. "It's okay. Molly says he'll get used to me."

Alex nodded at him and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"It's nothing against you personally Peter. He's just become very protective of her," she reassured him gently.

"And don't worry about splashing out on a cab. Just text Molly when you're ready and we can come and pick you up, okay" she smiled at him. Her tone was light and happy but left no room for argument.

Peter finally nodded under Alex's scrutiny. "Okay, ma'am, I will," he said. "Thanks."

He gave her a small smile and went back to work.

Alex nodded. Satisfied.

"You're welcome, Peter," she nodded cordially at Ian again as she walked past him and out of the café.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Whitney nodded excitedly and bolted towards home. She burst into the house startling the kids and screaming for Bianca as she rushed up to her room. She grabbed her dress, her shoes, her sheer stockings, her hair curlers and her make up bag and her laptop. She shoved it all into a carry-all bag except her dress; she draped that over her shoulder in its plastic bag. She bounded down the stairs and was met by Bianca.

"Can you pack up the stall for me, please?" Whitney begged. "I'm going to Molly's to get ready for the party and then going from there so they can give me a ride okay? They'll bring me home too."

Bianca rolled her eyes but agreed and followed Whitney back to the stall.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly looked up as she spotted Whitney approaching. She beamed and opened the back door so Whitney could deposit her things into the Quattro. She carefully hung the dress up on the little handle above the back window and gestured for Whitney to get in.

Molly got in the other side and watched for Alex.

Whitney climbed into the car excitedly. Molly had told her what Mr. Hunt was like behind the wheel and she was looking forward to the ride.

"Hiya, Mr. Hunt, alright?" Whitney greeted him.

Gene nodded.

"Fine, Whitney, I am just fine," he replied, his tone ever-so-slightly smug. Whitney raised her eyebrows and looked at Molly.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex spotted Whitney and Molly getting into the car and smiled. Her excitement growing.

Molly shrugged and rolled her eyes dramatically at Whitney as she buckled herself in.

Alex climbed back into the car and grinned at Gene excitedly as she grabbed her seatbelt.

She twisted in her seat and looked at Molly and Whitney.

"We all good to go?" she asked.

Molly nodded and wondered at the expression on her mum's face. Her eyes were lit up. Molly had never seen her so excited over a party. She frowned suspiciously.

Alex faced the front again and looked out of the windscreen. Barely able to sit still.

Gene revved the car and drove them home with his usual style.

Whitney's eyes widened and she looked at Molly with a grin as she tried to hold herself in place. Gene got out of the car and stayed outside to smoke while the others went inside. Whitney followed Molly inside. It felt strange to her, walking into a house and not being overrun by kids first thing.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rhys offered to drop Shaz at her flat when he and Ginger left since it was on his way.

Shaz accepted the offer and thanked him when he dropped her off. She waved them off as the car disappeared around the bend and hurried inside to get ready.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie sat and began to tap her foot, anxious for Ray to get home.

Ray chucked his cigarettes back into his draw and looked around. Where the hell had everyone gone?

He shrugged. No one to tell him off for leaving too. If he left now then he would have time to spend with Ronnie before they had to leave. He smiled and started for home.

He reached the building and looked up sadly at the upstairs flat. It was weird that flat being empty. It was nice knowing his friends lived above him. Now some randomers would move in and Ray didn't know how they would react to Ronnie's vocals. He grinned as he opened the door.

"Honey, I'm home!" he called out as he shut the door.

Ronnie looked up as Ray came in and smiled at his announcement. She stood and smoothed the dress she'd chosen to wear. It was a long, deep burgundy sleeveless dress with a much paler burgundy sheer overlay with a floral burnout pattern. The skirt was slit in the back up to the backs of her knees and she had a black cashmere pashmina she was going to wear around her shoulders. She'd pulled her hair up on the sides and had styled it so it was a fall of curls down her neck to her back.

She walked over to Ray, wound her arms around his neck and kissed him. She'd worn heels, but had chosen a low pair so she didn't tower over him.

"I'm going to miss them upstairs," she sighed and leaned her chin on his shoulder. "I guess I will have to learn to modulate myself when we get new neighbors," she teased. She pulled back and looked at him. "It's just so difficult," she trailed a hand down his chest. "What you do to me, I can't help myself," she added in a low, seductive tone.

She kissed his cheek. Ray wound his arms around her waist to stop her from moving away. He kissed her again.

"Don't bother. They'll have to get used to it" he grinned at her and dipped his head for another kiss

"You look beautiful Ron," he smiled at her as his arms moved from her waist to hold her shoulders so he could look her up and down.

He dropped his arms and let her go reluctantly.

Ronnie blushed and felt her heart skip a beat at his comment.

"I'd best get ready. Don't want the Guv and Drake breathing down my neck for being late," he grinned her and made his way to the bedroom.

She grabbed one of his hands, squeezed it and let go. "You're allowed to be a late to a party," Ronnie told him as she followed him to the bedroom. "It's considered fashionable."

She chuckled and leaned over to brush at the lapels of his suit jacket that she'd laid out on the bed. She straightened up, went to him and stroked a hand down his arm. "I'll call us a cab while you get ready."

She went back into the front room and got her phone out of the small handbag she was taking and arranged for a cab to pick them up.

She sat back down on the couch and listened to the water turn on in the shower. She pushed the image of what he looked like dripping wet with his hair slicked back out of her mind and flipped through a magazine.

Ray showered swiftly and towel dried his hair so it wouldn't drip all over his suit. He grinned as he spotted the clothes that Ronnie had laid out for him. She had picked out the exact suit he would have chosen.

He changed into the clothes quickly and looked at himself in the mirror briefly. He leaned forward to inspect his face and wondered whether he should invest in a moustache comb. He shrugged to himself and emerged from the bedroom.

"There. Ready to rock and roll!" he grinned at her. Ray checked his pockets for cash, keys and phone. He had all three. He was good to go.

Ronnie stood up and shook her head. She walked over and fussed with his tie and smoothed the lapels of his jacket.

"You look so fantastic in a suit," she told him and kissed him. She broke it off when she heard the taxi honk its horn. She picked up her black clutch bag and headed out the door, holding the outer door open for him while he shut the door to the flat. She climbed into the cab and waited silently for Ray. He knew the way better than she did, best he give the driver directions.

Ray followed her outside and sat dutifully next to her and slid an arm along the seat behind her and dropped it casually around her shoulders. He told the driver exactly where Luigi's was and proceeded to give directions as they navigated the streets. Ray watched idly as the streets of Walford gradually changed to an unknown territory and then finally the streets of Fenchurch. He looked across Ronnie and out of her window as they passed the station. So many memories, good times, bad times. He sighed and gave the final directions to the driver.

He dug in his pocket and paid the man as Ronnie got out then shut the door behind him as he followed suit. He looked at Luigi's with a grin and took Ronnie's hand. The Quattro was sitting waiting outside and the light banter inside told him that only a few people were there so far. He guessed, Drake, the Guv and Molly would already be inside. He pulled Ronnie's hand and made her walk down the steps into the little restaurant first.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rosie fidgeted in the car as Bob pulled away from their flat. She looked at the old newspaper article again, her brother, Danny, there in court being sent down for murder. The police said they had a confession, but Bob had taught her what the police could be like, the things they would do. Clearly, these Mitchells had influence and hadn't wanted one of their own to go down.

Pretty girls, from the look of them, Archie Mitchell's daughters.

"Are you looking at that article again, darling? Look, I told you to stop. We'll get to London and we'll grab ourselves one of those Mitchell girls and those coppers will have to listen to us. We'll make sure they let Danny out. It was clearly a fit up, I told you that before," Bob said to her.

"I know, but you were a copper, Bob, would you listen if the situation were reversed?"

"Depends, if they had you, darling, I might. The important thing though, it ain't the coppers listening, it's the press. We have to get the public on our side, listening to us. Show them we mean business. Don't worry my Rosie-Rose, we'll make them pay for what they did to your little brother, I promise you that."

Rosie smiled and leaned over on her head on his shoulder.

"Make sure the guns are in your handbag, we might need them," he told her. She nodded and reached into the satchel under the seat and pulled a black bag, some rope, and the guns out of it and stuck it all into her large handbag. They would put the masks on but with any luck it would be well dark and late enough that no one would be around. Rosie began to hum the lullaby she'd always sung to her brother and smiled.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Peter watched Alex leave and then glanced over at his dad before moving back behind the counter. He washed the few dishes and then went and wiped the tables down.

"Go and get ready, Pete, I'll drive you to your party, a car is one thing I've still got," Ian groused. He got up and stood behind the counter and stared at Peter until Peter finally nodded and went home to get ready.

He pulled out his phone and texted Molly as he grabbed a nice pair of trousers and shirt from the closet.

"Dad dropping me off at party but will need ride home xx"

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly climbed out of the car and led Whitney inside. She smiled at her happily and held doors open so Whitney could move easily while holding all her things.

Molly took Whitney into her room and told Whitney to dump her stuff wherever. She pulled out her phone and read Peter's text. She looked out of her room at Alex who was heading excitedly for her own bedroom.

"Mum, Peter's getting a lift off his dad. He says he'll take you up on the offer of a lift home though," she called out.

Alex nodded. "That's fine," she called back as she shut the bedroom door and threw open her wardrobe.

'Thats fine. C u there :) xxx'

Molly put her phone down on her dressing table and showed Whitney the dress she was going to wear.

Whitney put her things on Molly's bed and excused herself to the bathroom. She rinsed her face quickly, glad she hadn't worn make up that day. She went back into Molly's room and admired the dress Molly was going to wear.

"Peter is probably going to fall over his tongue," Whitney giggled. "I don't think Mr. Hunt is going to like Peter's reaction."

She perched on Molly's bed and began to put on her makeup, trying to stop her giggling so she wouldn't mess up.

Molly giggled to and proceeded to get dressed into the dress she had chosen.

"That's not his problem though is it, you should see the way he looks at Mum sometimes," she added with a small mock-shudder.

She sorted herself and then placed her gown over the top so she didn't ruin the dress with make up. She perched on her chair in front of the dressing table and used her remote to switch on her radio for background noise. She smiled at Whitney via the mirror and started to sort out her makeup.

Whitney brushed her hair and put in a few curlers after changing into her dress. She stood behind Molly to use the mirror and took the curlers out and brushed her hair. This time, she decided to wear her hair down. She slipped on her shoes, picked up a small, white clutch purse that held her phone and keys and pronounced herself ready.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex changed into her dress smoothly and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Not too shoddy. She smiled and picked out her shoes, ones that were high enough so that hers and Gene's heights were not too dissimilar. She took off the dusting of make up she had put on that morning and started again.

She finished and looked at herself critically. It would do. The knot of excitement wound itself tighter and she suppressed a small squeal that almost escaped.

Alex came out of the bedroom and looked around for Gene. She sighed melodramatically. He was _still_ outside. She poked her head around the door.

"Are you planning on getting dressed anytime soon? or are you wearing that?" she asked

Gene looked over at Alex. "I was waiting for you to finish all your," he flapped his hand, "girly business," he told her as he tossed the butt in the ash can and walked inside. He stood next to her and looked her up and down and smiled.

"You sure we can't be a little late?" he asked her, his voice a low purr as he gazed at her in that dress. He slid his hand down her back and pressed her to him as he kissed her. He patted her backside and reluctantly let her go and went to get dressed. When he was ready, he gathered everyone together so they could leave.

Once everyone was in the car, he drove quickly to Luigi's, knowing how antsy Alex was to get there before everyone else.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Simon arrived to pick up Ginger, Rhys texted Shaz and said he was on his way. Simon and Ginger followed him there and waited while he went to the door to get Shaz.

Shaz quickly picked out a pair of shoes and applied the finishing touches to her makeup as she got Rhys text. By the time she was satisfied she heard the doorbell go. She grabbed her bag and opened her front door with a smile.

"Heya."

"Alright, Shaz, all right?" Rhys said and laughed. He led her to his car and opened the door for her while Simon and Ginger wolf-whistled at her from Simon's car.

"You do look fantastic, Shaz," he told her as she climbed in. He shut the door and stuck his tongue out at Simon and Ginger behind him in Simon's car before getting in and starting his car up.

"You will be our illustrious guide, fair Shaz," Rhys said and looked at her expectantly.

Shaz nodded at him complacently and proceeded to instruct him on the best way to get to Luigi's from her home, avoiding traffic hotspots and major tourist points. She looked expectantly out of the windscreen as they approached and pointed at it. She was sure he didn't need to be told where it was. The Quattro sitting outside was a huge giveaway.

Rhys nodded and pulled up behind the Quattro and parked, Simon parked directly behind him. Rhys watched an SUV pull up and a teenage boy get out of the vehicle before it pulled away. He got out of the car and waited by the steps for Shaz. Simon and Ginger walked over, Ginger nudging Shaz' arm as she walked past.

"You look hot," Ginger told her and grinned. Simon nodded in agreement.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Peter got ready for the party and then went online and got the directions to the restaurant and printed them out. He walked to the café and told his dad he was ready to go. Ian stumped out of the café, locking it behind him and followed Peter's directions to Luigi's.

Peter got out of the car and looked at the people who were heading down the steps. He was sure they were from CID, though he didn't know their names. He followed them down the stairs and went inside, immediately looking around for Molly.

\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex practically leapt from the car. She shut the door and hurried into the little restaurant, leaving the others behind her as she disappeared down the steps.

Molly followed her mother's lead with a grin at Whitney. She came inside to see her mother being wrapped in a hug from Luigi. His face was bright with happiness and he pulled away to give Alex a knowing smile.

He had seen the way that Gene and Alex had looked at each other and liked to think he had had a hand in their finally getting together.

He stepped back.

"Signorina Drake, you look beautiful," he beamed at her.

Alex nodded at him with a huge smile.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to let us hold our party here Luigi. Your restaurant has been a huge part of our lives," she told him.

Luigi waved his hand about to brush away her words and he waved at Molly and Whitney as he spotted them. He grinned as he saw Gene follow behind the two girls.

"Mr. Hunt!" he grinned and went and vigorously shook his hand.

"Congratulations, Signor Hunt!"

Gene patted Luigi on the shoulder and nodded as the little man effusively shook his hand.

"Yes, ta, Luigi but can I have my hand back before you pull it off," he said, trying to smile so he wouldn't look as annoyed as he felt. He finally got his hand away and looked over the food.

"Nice spread, Luigi, well done," he told the man and gave a slightly too-hard pat on the back. He glanced over at Peter who was talking to Molly and Whitney and then walked back over to Alex.

Alex smiled and left him to it as she went to check the buffet table. Small bowls filled with various nuts and crisps covered the surface.

She went over to the CD player and spotted an iPod plugged in. She looked at the songs in the play list and found she approved of most of them.

\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie squeezed Ray's hand and then let go to lift the front of her skirt and carefully negotiated her way down the steps to the restaurant. She opened the door and waited for him before going inside. She unwound the pashmina from her shoulders as she walked over towards Alex and looked around. She hadn't really looked at the place closely last time she was here; her attention had been diverted by other things. She glanced back at Ray and smiled at him before turning her attention back to Alex and folding her into a hug.

Ray followed Ronnie down the steps and saw Alex fussing over the arrangement. He shook his head. The woman never stopped.

He grinned broadly at Luigi and went to the bar.

"Luigi, pint if you will. And," he paused a second and looked over at Ronnie "Ron, what are you drinking?" he called out to her and nodded his head at Alex, "Ma'am!"

"You look gorgeous and this place looks very festive," Ronnie complimented as she looked around. She looked at Ray. "White wine."

"So, does it feel real yet? The fact that you're getting married," Ronnie wanted to know.

Alex smiled at Ronnie and shrugged.

"I can't make up my mind whether I'm dreaming or not. It all seems far too perfect. I've got the man I love, I've got my little girl back and everyone's happy. It's an incredible feeling Ronnie. I can't explain it," she thought for a second as she tried to put it into words. "It's the most exhilarating thing, like flying and feeling as though you will fall at any moment. That you should. But you don't. It just gets better and better. I don't think I've ever been happier!" she said and hugged Ronnie tightly.

She let go as she heard Ronnie's name bellowed from the bar. She waved back at Ray.

\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz blushed at Ginger's comment but refused to let it show in her voice.

"Thanks," she looked them up and down. "You two brush up nicely too," she grinned back.

Shaz caught up with Rhys and smiled at him then proceeded to walk down the steps and into the restaurant.

Luigi looked up at more arrivals and smiled as he recognized Shaz. He hurried over and smiled broadly at her.

"Lovely Shaz, how are you? The place as not been the same since you all moved away. It has been quiet," he looked over her shoulder and spotted the three men.

"Will you not introduce me to your friends?" he asked.

Shaz nodded. "I'm fine, Luigi."

She stepped aside "This is Rhys, Ginger and Simon" she introduced them and pointed to each man as she said his name.

Luigi nodded. "Lovely to meet you all," he rolled his eyes and hurried away as he heard his name being bellowed.

\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly waved at Peter as she spotted him and got his attention. She grabbed Whitney's hand and dragged her towards him.

Whitney smiled and waved at the excitable little Italian man and stifled a laugh when she saw him shake Gene's hand. She looked at Molly and bit her lip with a smile. She eyed the food and smoothed her dress and couldn't stop the yelp that burst from her lips as Molly suddenly dragged her to Peter.

She stumbled after her and caught herself just in time. She shook her hair back and smiled at Peter who grinned as Molly approached and waved at Whitney.

"Hi, wow, you look amazing, Moll," Peter said to her. He saw Mr. Hunt was busy and gave Molly a quick kiss.

"I swear, my dad is going insane," he said to her softly. "He wants to put me in charge of the café so he can stay home and use the internet to try and find Jane. He's even hired a private detective. I told him I'm moving out and he said okay, everyone else had left, why should I be any different. So, I'm going to move into that flat dad kicked Rowan out of. Fatboy needs a place, so I'm gonna see if he wants to move in there, too. I know Zsa needs a place, Leon might too but I can't be bothered about them. Can't stand either one of them and I'll have to make sure Fats understands I don't want them there."

Molly gasped at him. He was leaving home. Okay, Ian owned the place he was moving into, but still. She looked over at her Mum and Gene. She couldn't imagine moving out. Gene had threatened to make her pay rent but she didn't really believe he'd go through with it. Not yet anyway.

"Is your Dad going to charge you rent to live in the flat or let you stay there for free? And are you still going to work for him? Because if he does charge rent you're going to need a job and I don't think Fatboy has one, does he?" she asked him with one eyebrow arched.

"I don't think he much cares, to be honest," Peter told her. "He's obsessed with finding Jane. I think I may just wake up one morning and he'll be gone. He wants me to work more in the café so he doesn't. I'm no good at cooking! Do you think Bianca would be willing to help me?" he asked Whitney.

Whitney shrugged. "I don't know, you can ask, she might take pity on you and help out. She's pretty mad at Ian though."

Whitney glanced idly around the room and nudged Molly as she caught sight of Rhys. "Wow, him at the bar, he is fit!" Whitney said to Molly and sighed.

Molly looked in the direction Whitney was pointing and giggled.

"That's Rhys" she told her and then turned back to Peter.

Ian really didn't have a clue how to get the best out of his establishment. No one went to the café anymore. Not since Rowan had left. And taken her cooking with her. Molly loved working on the stall with Whitney but she missed working with Peter and Rowan in the cafe. She liked the variety of smells that drifted around and she liked her cooking lessons.

Whitney "ahhhed" at Molly's information and looked at Rhys again.

"Can we start on the food yet, do you think?" Whitney asked. "It's been a long time since lunch and I'm pretty hungry."

Peter nodded his agreement. "Yeah, and I want to talk to Rowan about some cooking lessons."

Molly nodded at them both and lead her little group of friends over to food table where people were beginning to cluster. She waited patiently for people to finish and move out of the way before grabbing a plate and starting to fill up her plate. She looked around for her friends and took her plate to a little table. She left it there and went to the bar and waited quietly until Luigi had finished with the other party guests. She smiled up at him.

"Luigi, can I get 3 glasses of coke please?" she asked as she looked over at Whitney and Peter.

Luigi nodded his head and started getting her drinks,

"I'll bring them over to you," he told her as he set one full glass aside. Molly nodded and skipped back to the table and sat down. She started on her food as she waited for her friends to finish getting their food. She grinned up at Luigi as he brought her ordered drinks on a tray and helped him to take them off and placed them on the table in front of her.

Whitney smiled gratefully at Luigi and picked up a glass of coke and took a long drink. She slid onto her chosen seat and began to eat, taking care not to spill on her dress.

Peter thanked Luigi as he walked past the man to the table. He put down his plate and sat next to Molly. He kept a wary eye on Gene as he tucked into his food.

"When do you reckon the fun will start?" Peter asked after hurriedly swallowing his mouthful of food.

\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie smiled at Alex. "I'm really so happy for you," Ronnie told her and squeezed Alex's hands. She walked over to stand next to Ray and took his arm. "Alex is beside herself she's so happy," Ronnie said with a chuckle. She touched Ray's cheek and then turned and picked up her glass of wine with a thank you.

Ray looked over at his fellow officer and smiled. She was looking at Gene in the same sort of way that Ronnie had started looking at him. He gulped down a bit of his pint and grinned.

Alex Drake certainly did look immensely happy. Ray frowned. He had never seen Gene smile, not a proper, true smile. His smiles usually held some underlying sarcasm or mockery. But the way he was looking at Alex. His eyes seemed to melt and soften just by looking at her face. His lips curved without the hidden joke and his whole face was transformed just by looking down at his future wife. Ray studied Gene's face, trying to comprehend the situation. He looked back down at Ronnie.

"I've never seen the Guv look like that. Ever!" he exclaimed "And I've worked with him for years!" Ray added. He looked back over at the pair and sighed. "He never looked at his ex-wife that way," he told Ronnie quietly.

\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ginger adjusted the lapels of his suit coat and smiled smugly at Shaz.

"I know, I am such a handsome devil," he remarked. "You may worship me if you so desire," he told her with a cheeky grin and suffered a soft smack on the back of the head from Simon.

Rhys, Ginger and Simon all nodded politely at the little Italian man Shaz introduced them to. Rhys glanced over and saw Ray and Ronnie at the bar. He turned to Shaz, "what would you like to drink?"

Ginger and Simon were already walking over to the bar.

"Wow, Miss Mitchell, don't you look incredible," Ginger said to her as he leaned on the bar. He looked at the bartender, "two vodka tonics please," he said with a gesture at himself and Simon and then turned back to Ronnie. He leaned towards her and nudged her arm. "Let me know if you fancy running away with me, Ronnie, you'd find me worth your while," he grinned hugely at her as behind him, Simon groaned and rolled his eyes.

Ronnie glanced at Ray and bit her lip, then she winked at him before turning back to Ginger. She leaned over and whispered in Ginger's ear, stepped back and calmly took a drink of her wine as Ginger went bright red and began to choke. Simon's eyes went wide and began to smack Ginger on the back. He grabbed up one of their drinks and made Ginger take a sip of it. Ginger took a small sip, then a larger one before putting the glass down and looking at Ronnie with wide eyes. He looked at Ray speculatively and then grabbed his drink and turned away, pushing Simon in front of him. Simon looked back at Ronnie, whose face still bore a wicked grin and then at Ginger who still looked a bit wild-eyed.

"What did she say to you?" Simon wanted to know. Ginger shook his head and refused to share.

Ronnie watched Ginger beat a hasty retreat and then looked back at Ray, her lips still curved into a wicked grin.

Ray watched curiously as Ginger turned away looking rather alarmed. He grinned. He thought of some of the things Ronnie had suggested to him before. The guy was gay, hearing stuff like that would be a bit of a shock. Ray slipped an arm around Ronnie's waist.

Ronnie raised her eyebrows at Ray's comment and looked over at Alex and Gene. She turned back to him and tilted her head.

"They're just meant to be," she told him.

Ray nodded his agreement about Alex and Gene and narrowed his eyes at her curiously.

"I suppose that's good to know" he grinned at her and dipped his head to kiss her.

Ronnie broke off the kiss, sighed and shook her head. "Well, I'm glad you think so," she told him in a wry tone.

"Are you going to tell me what naughty things you were saying to DC White to put that expression on his face?" he murmured against her ear as he chuckled throatily at Ginger's stature and still shocked face.

Ronnie felt herself shiver as Ray spoke in her ear, wanting to know what she'd said to Ginger. She bit her lip.

"I told him..." she leaned over and told Ray in his ear what she had told Ginger. She leaned back and watched his face curiously as she took a drink of her wine.

Ray raised his eyebrows at her as she pulled away and looked at him. He licked his lips contemplatively and nodded.

"Yeah," he dragged the word out as he looked around for Ginger, he grinned as he spotted him. The poor guy was still in shock. He turned back to Ronnie and nodded again as he grinned at her.

"I can see why the poor guy reacted the way he did, you have a very vivid imagination Ron," he studied her face for a moment and leant his head down to murmur in her ear.

"What imagination? Every word was true, and you did the other thing just the other night," she told him with a look of wide-eyed nonchalance. She smiled as he leaned over to her and gasped as he began to speak in her ear. She was vaguely aware of her fingers digging into the wood of the bar as she felt a rush of lust. Her breathing quickened and a small moan slipped from her lips. She put a hand on his shoulder to steady herself and moved closer to him. Her lips parted and her eyes closed as she wound her other hand around the lapel of his jacket.

Ray grinned down at her, he knew that look. He knew it all too well. Ray patted her hand and kissed her forehead. He leant his head down and whispered in her ear.

"Not here Ronnie, too public," he pulled away with a grin and took the hand that fisted in his jacket and picked up his pint. He smiled as he gently lead her to the buffet table where everyone else was crowding.

\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack pulled up in front of Luigi's and parked in front of the Quattro. He popped the lid on the boot before climbing out of the car. Rowan got out and hurried around to the back of the car. She handed the container with the pies Molly had requested and then picked up the containers holding the chocolate cake and the lemon meringue pie.

"Thanks, Jack," she said and stepped towards the stairs leading down to the restaurant as Jack slammed the boot shut. Rowan walked carefully down the stairs and waited for Chris to open the door for her. He did and held it open for Alyssa and Jack to follow Rowan inside before going in himself.

"Mmmm, smells good," Rowan said appreciatively. Jack slipped an arm around Alyssa's waist and nodded in agreement. He guided her over to Gene and Alex as Rowan led Chris over to the buffet table so she could put out the desserts she'd brought. She opened the container with the pies in it and placed the decorative lid on the table and began to lay out the half-circle, vaguely turnover shaped pies on it. She then took the lids off the cake and lemon pie containers and placed those two desserts on the table. She put the empty containers under the table out of the way and then looked around.

"Do you want a drink, Ro?" Chris asked in her ear. She nodded. "I'll have my usual if you please, kind sir," she grinned at him.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Alyssa slipped her own arm around Jack as she went with him over to Alex and Gene. She beamed happily at the pair of them. She compared the Alex stood before her to the forlorn, lost woman she had first met. You wouldn't have said they were the same person. Just bringing Gene into her life had wrought massive changes. "Congratulations!" she said happily, as she let go of Jack and hugged Alex.

"I'm so happy for you Alex!" she said into her ear just before they pulled apart. Alex smiled back and thanked her with a grin.

Alyssa looked at Gene and held out her hand to him. She shook it then stood on tiptoes and planted a brief kiss on his cheek "I'm so happy for the pair of you!" she said as she looked at the two of them. They really did look perfect together.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Alex smiled back at Ronnie at watched her go over to Ray with a smile. They were an odd couple but she could see the love they shared. Mind you, if she thought about it, she and Gene seemed a little mismatched. But she wouldn't change him for anything. She smiled as she spotted him walking over and placed her hand in his as she grinned at him and gently squeezed his hand.

She felt happy, safe, protected and loved when she was around him. She didn't feel calm. They argued and bounced off each other far too much for their relationship to be considered calm. But she loved him, even if he was a borderline alcoholic, stubborn, unpredictable, misogynistic, sexist chain smoker with an unhealthy obsession with male bonding. She loved him.

Gene felt Alex squeeze his hand and smiled back at her. He gazed at her face and wondered what he'd been thinking. She was a pushy, know-it-all, infuriating, moody, pig-headed woman who argued with him constantly and had an obsession for sticking her nose in where it didn't belong. He loved her. He brushed a quick kiss across her lips and then began to eye the food table with undisguised greed. Lunch had been a very long time ago.

Alex looked over too and spotted that Rowan had added the puddings. She smiled and noticed Rowan and Chris coming over.

Rowan finished arranging the desserts and walked over to Alex, grinning hugely. She boldly gave Gene a squeeze and then gave Alex a big hug.

"Blessings to you both," she looked at Alex and grinned. "In more ways than one," she winked but said no more.

"I thought I should let you know that this morning I finalized my purchase of a restaurant and flat. You know that little Greek place next to the dry cleaners not far from the station? Well, Nicholas, the owner, had decided to sell finally. I just happened to get lucky and be in there for lunch the day he made up his mind. I casually asked him if he was all right, like you do and he poured out his troubles to me. I made him an offer right then. We went to the bank this morning and I got a mortgage sorted out and everything. He's on his way north to be with the rest of his family and I have a new premises. The flat is over the restaurant," she told them, barely containing her excitement.

Chris walked over and added his congratulations to Rowan's.

"Thank you," she smiled and then her eyes widened at her news.

"Rowan that's brilliant!" she squealed and pulled Rowan into another hug

"When do you open? Are you having a special opening event?" she wanted to know

"It's probably going to be at least a couple of weeks," Rowan replied. "Nicholas, the man who sold me the place, gave me all the names and phone numbers of the people I need to talk to in order to get the paperwork sorted out, all the licenses and that kind of thing, and I want to be able to serve beer and wine in the evening so there's that too," she shrugged. "I'm definitely thinking about having some sort of opening thing, I have a lot to plan, but I'm looking forward to it."

Rowan turned and looked at Gene. "And I'll be open early enough to serve breakfast, just so you know."

Gene chuckled.

"Speaking of food, I'm going to go and eat," he informed them. He patted Alex's backside as he kissed her cheek and went for the food.

Alex smiled as she watched him go. She turned back to Rowan as Gene focused on the table laden with food from both Luigi and Rowan.

"So, does this new restaurant have a name?" she wanted to know with a grin at Rowan.

Rowan grinned at Alex and took a sip of her drink. "Sorry, Alex, I have no idea what I'm going to call the place yet, I'll think of something," she patted Alex on the arm.

Jack excused himself and headed over for the buffet to help himself to some food, talking idly with Gene as he did so.

Rowan shook her head as she felt Chris' arms disappear from around her waist and she saw him going towards the food as well. She turned to Simon.

"So, how are you Dr. Bond, nice to see you again," she said to him.

He nodded. "I'm doing well. It's a bit of a disappointment to find you gone from the cafe," Simon told her.

"Well, hopefully I'll be opening my own place soon and the pair of you can come and visit me," she replied. "Oh, you remember my sister, Alyssa?"

"Yes, how are you?" he leaned over to shake her hand.

Alyssa looked around as Jack suddenly vanished, she rolled her eyes as she watched Chris join Jack and Gene at the buffet table. She turned at the sound of Rowan saying her name and took Simon's hand and shook it lightly.

"I'm good yeah, you?" she asked politely as her hand dropped back to her side.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Shaz followed Rhys to the bar and looked at Luigi with a grin as he reappeared in front of them.

"My usual please Luigi," she smiled at him as she took a seat on one of Luigi's high stools that he kept next to the bar.

"Of course," Luigi beamed at Shaz, "and for you?" he asked as he turned to Rhys.

"Pint, please."

Rhys looked over at the others at the buffet.

"Fancy some food? They seem to be getting started on it," he asked Shaz.

Shaz looked around at her colleagues and friends as they swarmed to the buffet table. She smiled and hopped down off the bar stool and picked up her drink from the bar then looked back at Rhys.

"Come on then," she grinned at him

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ginger and Simon went over to congratulate Alex, Ginger still occasionally glancing over at Ronnie and Ray, shaking his head and muttering. Simon watched him, but Ginger seemed no closer to being willing to share what Ronnie had said. It had clearly been unexpected. He sighed and took a sip of his drink as he followed Ginger across the room.

He passed Gene who was heading for the food and shook his hand and wished him the best before continuing on to Alex.

Ginger waited until Rowan had finished speaking and touched her should before leaning forward to hold out his hand to Alex. "Congratulations ma'am," he said. "I'm sure the news came as a surprise to no one," he teased her.

Alex smiled at Ginger as she released his hand.

"I must admit I didn't expect it when he did ask me. My mind was...fixed on other matters," she told him cryptically as her gazed drifted to Gene and then to Rowan.

"Oh, this is Simon, er, Dr. Bond," Ginger introduced, as he put a hand on Simon's arm.

Simon nodded at Alyssa, "good thanks, nice to see you again," and then made a face to excuse himself as he turned towards Ginger. He smiled at Alex and held out a hand to her.

"I think you have an appointment with me if I'm not mistaken," Simon remarked softly. "Funny how when a new doctor shows up suddenly everyone books an appointment," he joked.

Alex smiled and shook his hand. She nodded.

"We make up that we have some malady or another so that we can pop in and find out about you. We're all a load of busybodies really," she grinned back at him as she let him go and smiled at Ginger.

So this was the guy that Gene had seen Ginger with? She approved. A doctor, he could do a lot worse.

"I suppose we should get some food before they eat it all?" Rowan suggested as she turned to Alyssa and raised an eyebrow in the direction of Jack and Chris who were still hovering over the buffet table.

Alyssa looked around at them and raised her eyebrows, she nodded. "That's probably wise," she said with mock-resignation as she watched the pair of them pile their plates high.

She laid a hand on Rowan's arm as she started to walk in the direction of the table. She grabbed a plate and wedged herself next to Jack and surveyed the spread in front of her. She picked up what she wanted and glanced at his plate, she raised her eyebrows and looked back up at him.

"Hungry?" she asked and looked at the differences between the food on their plates with a small frown.

Jack looked at Alyssa and grinned. "Well, little sister there has had me on hard labor for several hours today, I've worked up an appetite and it's not like she fed me," he whined.

Rowan snorted a laugh. "So, we're just going to pretend the two sandwiches you ate when we got back to the house were just a figment of my imagination?" Rowan questioned.

"Yes," Jack said and nodded. He gave Alyssa a plaintive look. "She's clearly delusional," he said, his expression turning serious and he nodded sagely.

Rowan looked at Alyssa and rolled her eyes and hooked her arm with Chris' and led him to a table. Chris put his food down and went to get the pair of them more drinks.

Alyssa looked up at him concerned. She gazed back over at Rowan.

"D'you reckon it's all too much for her? She's been through a lot recently. Maybe it's affecting her mentally! I think she may need glasses or the loony bin!" she hissed at him with a grin as she bit back the laughter

"The loony bin, definitely," Jack agreed and chuckled. He kissed Alyssa's cheek and went to join Rowan at the table where she and Chris were sitting.

He started nudging her with his elbow and she smacked his arm to make him stop. He snorted a laugh and started again. Rowan put her fork down and looked at Jack as Chris put their drinks down.

"Will you stop touching me? I keeeeeelll you!" she hissed at Jack, who promptly burst into laughter. Chris looked confused.

Alyssa grinned at Rowan through a mouthful of pizza and shook her head. Why she was surrounded by the insane and mentally inept was a mystery to her. She patted Jack's back in an attempt to calm him down so he didn't choke.

Rowan leaned over and explained it to Chris and promised she'd show him the DVD later.

She glanced at Jack and then picked up her drink and gave Chris a look. He picked up his pint. They clinked glasses and then proceeded to drain them in one long draught. Jack raised his eyebrows, picked up his pint and drained it. He looked back at them smugly.

Rowan chuckled and bent to her food while Chris went to get more drinks.

She watched Chris retreat to the bar and looked at her glass of wine, she sighed and gulped down half then placed it back on the table.

Rowan winked at Alyssa and thanked Chris when he brought her another drink. He put a new pint down in front of Jack and a new glass of wine in front of Alyssa.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rhys followed Shaz to the buffet. He caught sight of Ray and Ronnie as they passed and nudged Shaz.

"I don't get those two," he commented softly. "People always called her Ice Queen, she's that cold."

He shrugged as he approached the buffet and picked up a plate.

Shaz looked over at them too and tilted her head as she watched. Ray had always been so misogynistic and sexist towards women, but since he met Ronnie, that behaviour seemed to have vanished completely.

He never shouted out about his life with her. Ever. He never spoke about her in a brash way, but instead got a half-glazed look in his eye, as though he could see something that they couldn't when he saw her. She sighed and bit back a giggle as Ray dragged Ronnie past her to the buffet table. She grinned and followed them and picked up a plate.

Rhys caught a glimpse of the look on Ronnie's face and looked at Shaz and raised his eyebrows. He picked up a plate and when Ronnie hurried away he put a hand on Shaz' back and urged her to go before him.

Shaz shrugged at him but did as his hand was telling her and walked further along the table, picking up bits and bobs and putting them on her plate

/\/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ronnie blinked several times and shook her head to clear it. She gaped at him, inwardly raging at the unfairness of it all. How could he say things like that so early in the evening? Personally, she would have waited at least an hour or more before trying to get him that worked up. She took her hand off his shoulder, turned and picked up her wine and drained it. Her eyes were still wide and she couldn't seem to stop blinking as she tried to get herself under control. She allowed him to lead her to the buffet table and blindly picked up a plate. She stared at the food and jumped slightly when Shaz and Rhys came up next to her. She put some food on her plate without even looking at what it was and took her hand from Ray's to go back to the bar and order another glass of wine.

She took her plate and fresh glass of wine and wandered over to a table and sat down. She drank down half her wine and stared at her plate. She wasn't even hungry, not for food at any rate. She raised her head and looked over towards the buffet at Ray and it suddenly came to her. He was finally fulfilling the promise he kept making to her, he was finally punishing her.

She looked back down at her plate and sighed heavily. She picked up her fork and toyed with her food. So, too public he thought. Her eyes scanned the place. She was sure there were possibilities around. He'd made his move. Now it was her turn. She took a bite of her food and watched Ray.

Ray happily stayed at the buffet table while Ronnie wandered off with her full plate. Her hand had gone lax in his, never a good sign. He knew she was disappointed, he hoped she wasn't upset. He didn't like it when she was upset. His head turned as he was filled with a strange mixture of worry and curiosity. He relaxed as he finally located her; she was sitting down at a table. She was eating. Or looked liked she was. He caught her eye and grinned at her happily then turned back to the buffet table and continued piling his plate high.

Ronnie gave Ray a small smile back and watched him pile the food on his plate. She couldn't understand it. Why not take some food, eat it and then go back for more? She sighed and admired him as she plotted in her mind how she might get back at him. She smiled at Chris at the bar as she went to get another glass of wine. The one she'd had seemed to have disappeared very quickly! She got another glass and glanced at Ray. She thought his pint looked almost empty and ordered him another and took the drinks back to where she was sitting.

Ray finished stacking his plate and went to sit with Ronnie. He grinned in thanks as he spotted his fresh pint and gulped down the remains of his previous one. He started on his food and looked around, everyone sitting down and the food table looking a little empty, apart from the puddings. He intended to get there first. He looked down at his plate, he had to eat his way through this first, but with his appetite at the moment that shouldn't be too difficult. He tucked in heartily.

Ronnie glanced at Ray as he sat down, but did nothing just yet.

/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly swallowed her mouthful and looked around critically. She frowned as she thought and then turned back to him.

"Well, people are starting to eat, so mum and Gene should make their 'announcement' pretty soon I reckon. That will most likely be followed by heavy drinking and, badda bing badda boom. A restaurant full of drunken cops and their friends," she grinned at him.

"Give it about an hour and then we'll see. The amount Gene drinks it shouldn't be long, mind you, if mum was drinking it would be even quicker," she mused out loud as she looked over at her mum. No doubt she would be drinking orange juice all night.

Peter looked at her. "Badda bing, badda boom?" he asked and fought back a laugh. Whitney giggled around her food and looked at Molly.

"Should we maybe swear that we will not post the pictures on Facebook?" she asked with a wicked grin. "You know, what happens in Luigi's stays in Luigi's."

Peter laughed and took a drink of his coke.

Molly shrugged as Peter and Whitney Laughed at her. It was her dad's favourite phrase. She must have picked it up. He had a lot of favourite phrases. She idly wondered which ones she had unwittingly picked up and started using.

At Whitney's words her eyes lit up mischievously.

"The camera! Hang on!" Molly dug it out of her bag and tossed it from one hand to the other as she grinned. "I think, that, some embarrassment is called for! It is a party, with adults and weird things happen at adult parties. Normally unusual disturbing things if my dad's drunken parties are anything to go by!" she shuddered. She definitely had some mental scarring from those.

Molly turned the camera on and looked around. Everything was fairly tame so far. She bit her lip and took a few snaps.

"How it began..." she announced with a grin.

Whitney smiled and dug out her phone.

"I can do video on here if we need it," she told Molly and looked at Peter.

"Mine can too," he added and ate some more of his food.

Molly grinned at her and nodded. She fiddled around with her camera and found the settings.

"OH! you can switch the camera to video too! Awesome."

Molly messed around with the camera until the settings were changed so that she got the best pictures considering the amount of light and how quickly people were likely to move. Once she was satisfied she place the camera on the table and had a sip of her drink.

"Now we wait," she said slyly.

"This is going to be good," Whitney said and stifled a giggle.

/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So I've seen," Simon said dryly. "Dot Branning has been in twice so far, I've heard she's the biggest busybody in the Square. Very fond of Bible quotes too," he sighed. Ginger was standing nearby, but looking over at Ray and Ronnie again. He was still looking decidedly pale. "Excuse me, I need to give someone a talking to," he told her in a conspiratorial tone before grabbing Ginger by the arm and dragging him to a far corner and folding his arms. "You really need to snap out of it, Marc. I can't believe what she said was really that shocking considering some of the jokes you tell."

"Except she wasn't kidding, I saw her eyes, Si, every word she said was true."

/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex watched him go with a small smile. She herself hadn't come into contact with Dot Branning but rumors had a tendency to contain some truth, and everyone had the same things to say about her. She watched Simon curiously. Something had clearly rattled Ginger. He looked...odd.

Alex sighed and put it out of her mind. It wasn't anything to do with her and to be quite honest she had enough to concentrate on. Alex looked around and spotted Molly pointing a camera at her; she raised an eyebrow comically and grinned as the camera flashed. She patted Molly's head as she passed them on her way to the buffet table.

She grabbed a plate from the dwindling pile and squeezed in next to Gene, she blindly stacked her plate and moved her lips to his ear.

"When d'you want to make the announcement?" she asked him softly and pulled away to see what she had put on her plate.

Gene glanced back at Alex after she whispered in his ear.

"We can do it when everyone is sitting down and eating if you like. It's up to you, it's your show, Bolls," he told her and winked as he went to sit with his food.

Alex chewed her lip thoughtfully as she watched him go and sit down. She nodded. When everyone was eating. That way everyone would be relatively calm and not too drunk. She heavily anticipated drinking to be happening later, her only regret was that she wouldn't be able to take part.

Alex filled her plate and smiled as she spotted Gene. He was sitting at their little table. The one they always sat at after work, no matter what. She went to join him and grabbed another drink from the bar as she went.

She sat down and kept an eye out for when everyone was sitting and eating.

Alex looked around, everyone was seated and tucking into the food that Luigi had provided. She nodded at Gene and stood up, she grabbed his hand and pulled him up with her, he wasn't going to get away with just sitting there. She cleared her throat to get everyone's attention and waited for the conversations to stop.

/\/\/\/\\\\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ginger and Simon finally came over to the buffet, Ginger looking much improved. Rhys filled his plate and then found a table near where everyone else was sitting and sat down. Simon and Ginger hurriedly got food and joined him at the table Rhys had chosen, though Ginger made Simon switch seats with him so he was sitting with his back to Ray and Ronnie. Rhys idly wondered why. He knew he'd been talking to them earlier and had seen her say something in his ear which set him off on a coughing fit but had no idea what had transpired.

Shaz sat down with Rhys, Ginger and Simon. She frowned at the expression on Rhys face and arched an eyebrow at him when he looked at her.

Rhys saw Shaz' look and leaned over. "Ginger's a bit off, I think Ronnie said something to him, don't know what, but it shocked him," he whispered in her ear.

/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa nudged Jack and pointed at Alex, she shushed him and twisted in her seat to face Alex and Gene as they stood.

/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray swallowed his mouthful and looked up at his Guv. "Here we go" he murmured to Ronnie and nodded at Alex and Gene.

/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\

Once the conversation had finally drizzled out and stopped entirely, Alex cleared her throat once more, silently.

"Okay, I'm going to endeavour to keep this short and sweet so that we can get on with the party, but firstly thank you all for coming!" she smiled around at her friends and squeezed Genes hand as she continued "Now, as most of you should be aware the reason you are all here is to celebrate mine and Gene's engagement," she beamed at them happily then looked up at Gene happily. She raised her eyebrows at him and nodded. Now, she would tell them now.

"But there is something else that we would like you all to know, and we decided we might as well tell you all together so you all know that it's true," Alex took a deep breath and let it out happily. "Gene and I are going to have a baby," she said excitedly

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"BLOODY HELL!" Ray let out in shock. He flushed as he felt everyone looking at him and looked back at Gene and Alex, "I mean...erm... Congratulations?" He said more quietly.

He looked over at Ronnie once he felt the attention move away from him and his outburst. "Do you say congratulations when someone's got a bun in the oven?" he asked her.

Ronnie's eyes went wide at Ray's outburst and she promptly laid her head on the table.

She lifted her head at his question. "Yes, Ray, you do," she replied softly and shook her head and sighed at this sometimes crazy man she loved.

Ray nodded at her and looked back down at his plate. Why had she hit her head on the table just then? What was wrong with this woman? Insanity? He'd already worked that one out.

He looked back at Gene and Alex once the Congratulating was out of the way. He leaned over to Ronnie.

"So, the question is, did he propose before or after knocking her up?"

Ronnie looked at him in disbelief.

"It doesn't matter. The wedding is nothing more than a formality, they've been married in their hearts since that night they reunited," she told him gently.

Ray raised his eyebrows at her. Why were women so stupidly soppy! He looked over at them.

"I'm betting afterwards, he did the same thing with Jackie Queen," he mumbled to himself.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene managed to look insufferably smug and proud as his and Alex's friends and colleagues gathered around to shake his hand and hug Alex. He looked at her with an amused expression and kissed her cheek.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear and went back to thanking everyone.

"Now, we can really celebrate," Gene announced and drained his pint. "Luigi, another!"

"I want everyone to raise their glasses," he said when everyone had returned to where they'd been sitting, "to Bolly."

Everyone cheered Alex and drank.

Alex blushed slightly at the toast and drank silently. She was glad to get the news about the pregnancy out of the way It meant she wouldn't have people randomly finding out and asking, then feeling offended that they hadn't been told. That was the worst thing, the little knot of guilt that came when people felt upset you hadn't told them. At least this way it was all sorted.

She watched as Luigi hustled around with more drinks for people with empty glasses. She sighed happily and sank back down. She rested her head on Gene's shoulder.

"I love you, too," she mumbled to him happily then sat forward to finish her food.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly leaned backwards into the back of the chair and smiled. Everyone knew now. That was good. It meant she could talk about it. Not that she had been told she couldn't, but she had known that Gene and her mum would have wanted to tell everyone.

"So yeah, I'm gonna be a big sister" she smiled at her friends "But now the drinking begins!" she said her eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"Do you want a brother or a sister?" Whitney wanted to know.

Molly looked at her and shrugged.

"I hadn't really thought about it, I'd like a sister but then she would probably nick all my stuff, clothes and makeup. But a little brother could be quite cool" Molly shrugged and looked at her "You've got two brothers and a sister, which you find more annoying?"

Whitney considered for a moment, "maybe you should hope she has a puppy," she joked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rhys convinced Luigi to turn up the music and he got Shaz up to dance with him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie watched Ray eat a slice of the chocolate cake and slowly slid a hand over his thigh. She shifted slightly closer to him and leaned against him, moving her hand further up the inside of his thigh, grazing her fingernails as she went along.

She raised her hand from his leg and reached a finger over and scooped up some of the frosting from the cake and met his gaze as she provocatively licked it off her finger.

Ray shifted uncomfortably in his seat. So they were back to this again. The teasing wasn't his favorite part, but he knew what lay in store when they got home. So he accepted it.

He grinned at her. He took the hand that she had taken the icing off 'the cake with and kissed it gently. His other hand snaked around her waist and pulled her body right up against his side as he returned to finish his cake.

Ronnie gave no outward sign that so far, it hadn't worked. He'd just smiled. She returned her hand to his thigh, slowly grazing with her fingernails all along the inside of his thigh. She added a soft kiss to the side of his neck.

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Whitney nudged Molly.

"Something's going on over there," she said softly and nodded in the direction of the bar where Gene had just smacked Rowan's backside.

Molly looked over at Gene and Rowan and grinned.

"Cameras and videos at the ready" she said as she pointed it in their direction.

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan and Jack began cracking jokes back and forth, Chris looking on and trying to keep himself from falling off his chair laughing. Rowan got up to go and get another drink, Chris got up and grabbed onto Rowan and started dancing with her.

Rowan started giggling and wriggled free.

"Let me get another drink, then we can dance," she told him and gave him a slight shove.

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack stood up and dragged Alyssa up to dance with him.

Alyssa willingly stood up with Jack and smiled at Shaz and Rhys as she went into the empty space in the middle of the restaurant to join them.

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene walked by to get another pint and stopped and looked at Rowan.

"Are you harassing my officer?"

"No, sir, Mr. Hunt, sir," Rowan told him, folding her hands together and attempting to look pathetic. Gene grinned and walked past her to the bar. Rowan grabbed Chris and dragged him to the bar with her.

Chris slid an arm around Rowan's waist and she leaned over and kissed him. Chris picked up their drinks and walked them back over to the table where they were sitting. Rowan grinned cheekily at Gene and turned to go back to the table.

"So, you'll be making my breakfasts again, soon then?" he asked her.

"Yes, it may be a couple of weeks but yes," she told him.

"Good girl," he said and smacked her on the behind. Rowan folded her arms and faced him.

"What have I told you about doing that, Mr. Hunt?" Rowan asked, her tone tight but casual. He grinned at her.

Gene grinned and lunged at her. Rowan used her smaller size to her advantage and ducked under his reach with little trouble. She slapped her hands together and drove her elbows into his midsection. He grunted and went off-balance. Rowan grabbed his arm and pulled while she kicked at his leg to unbalance him further and put a hand on his chest. She used her leverage and his weight to slam him to the floor. He huffed as the breath was knocked out of him and he looked at Rowan in surprise. She gave him a huge smile.

Ginger and Simon sat in shock as they watched Rowan put Gene on the floor.

Whitney gasped and giggled at Rowan's actions. "I hope you're filming this Moll," she said.

Jack's eyes widened at Gene being taken down by Rowan and he looked at Alyssa. "I do not want to ever be on her bad side," he whispered, his tone laced with amusement.

"I do believe I rest my case...Gene," Rowan drawled.

Gene looked at her and then hauled himself off the floor. He adjusted his clothes and looked at Chris.

"You want to watch yourself with this one," he noted. He patted Rowan on the arm and approached the bar and demanded another pint. He picked it up, raised it to Rowan and drank.

Rowan rolled her eyes and shook her head and began to laugh as she went to sit back down.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\

Molly gestured to the camera she had pointing at Gene. She smiled one Gene went back to the bar. She had caught the entire thing. She played it back and burst into a fit of giggles. This was soooo going on the internet!

Whitney watched the video over Molly's shoulder. "Oh, that is brilliant!" she giggled.


	61. Chapter 61

**We do not own EastEnders, Ashes to Ashes, Waterloo Road or Doctors**

**Chapter 61**

Ray failed to stop himself, he shivered as her lips came into contact with his neck. She wasn't going to drive him crazy. Not without getting as good as she gave!

He moved his arm that held her to him and ran his fingers lightly over the thin material that covered her legs. He trailed slowly up and down, gradually adding pressure. He was distracted from her torment as Rowan floored the Guv. He grinned at her, impressed.

Ronnie saw Ray's attention shift and she turned to see what he was looking at. She choked back a laugh as Rowan put Gene on the floor then looked back at Ray. She leaned to his ear and slid her hand between his legs.

"Follow me," she breathed in his ear. She took her hand away slowly and gazed at him as she stood up and walked back towards the loos.

Ray watched her leave in the direction of the bogs. He was incredibly uncomfortable. He squirmed for a moment then drained his pint and followed her. This was still far too public. And Ronnie was far too vocal for this sort of rendezvous.

He caught up with her and linked his fingers with hers to make her stop.

"What are you doing?" he hissed

Ronnie stopped and looked at him. She opened her mouth and closed it again. She hadn't thought, she often didn't where Ray was concerned.

She looked down and sighed and looked back up at him.

"I...," she trailed off, "wasn't thinking."

She stepped close to him, almost touching. "I just...wanted you."

"Go sit down, I'll just be a minute," she said and gave him a small smile.

Ray slipped his arm around her and pulled her up close to him. He dipped his head and kissed her.

"I want you too, Ron," he breathed against her lips "Now's just not the best time or place, you do tend to...well...I wouldn't want to scare Luigi," he grinned at her as he pulled his head away and stroked a finger down her cheek.

Ronnie raised an eyebrow.

"What if I promised I could be quiet?" she asked curiously, her lips curving into a smile. "There is a lock on the door."

Ray grinned down at her inquisitively.

"Are you sure you can be quiet?" he asked her softly as he strategically moved his hips to hers.

Ronnie gave him a slow smile and nodded.

She stepped away from him and moved towards the door of the ladies room. She opened it and stepped into the doorway and glanced at him before slipping inside.

Ray followed her inside after a quick look around. He shut the door behind him and turned the lock swiftly as he grinned at her and pulled her into a kiss.

Ronnie kissed him back hungrily. She began pulling up her long skirt and slipped off her shoes.

Ray lifted her up and sat her on the empty counter top next to the sink with her back against the mirror. He pulled her skirt all the way up so it pooled around her hips. His hand cupped her cheek and he kissed her softly as his hand ran up her leg and he moved so he was stood between her knees

"Oh, Ray," Ronnie breathed. She reached for the waist of her knickers and shifted to slide them off. She pushed them to her knees and let them fall as her hands went to his trousers.

Ray held back a groan by kissing her, using her lips to stifle the noises he made. He eased his trousers over his hips and his boxers quickly followed. His hands snaked around her waist and under her arse as he moved her closer to him.

Ronnie shifted to help Ray move her closer. She slipped her arms around him and grabbed his arse and pulled him close.

Ray moved one of her legs around his waist and thrust inside her. He groaned and buried his face into her shoulder.

Ronnie cried out softly and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, Ray, yes," she breathed. She shifted her hips and encouraged him deeper.

Ray hugged her close as he ground his hips into her, he muffled his moans by burying his face in her hair and her neck and breathing her in deeply. She was amazing!

Ronnie kept whispering Ray's name, she grabbed the collar of his jacket between her teeth to keep from screaming.

She dug her fingers into his shoulders.

"Oh, Ray, you feel so good," she gasped as she wound her other leg around his waist.

Ray hugged her closer and made her move her head towards his face as he dug himself out of her hair. He claimed her lips in a bruising kiss and moved a hand to cradle the back of her head.

Ronnie moaned into the kiss, moved one of her hands to the back of Ray's head and pressed her lips hard against his to stifle her shriek as she came. She shuddered in his arms, and pulled back from the kiss to gasp for air.

Ray's climax came as he felt Ronnie tremble in his arms. He rested his forehead against hers as he panted. His hands ran up and down her back soothingly.

"That's the quietest you've ever been!" he managed to say "But I think I prefer it when you don't hold back," he added with a small grin.

"Well, I did promise," she replied breathlessly. "I wasn't sure I could wait until I we got home and you know I would do my best not to break a promise."

She leaned against him and held him tight.

"We should get back out there before we're missed," she pointed out and gave him a long, slow kiss.

Ray clutched her to him firmly as he kissed her back. He didn't think he would ever be able to let her go now she was his. He wanted, needed and loved her too much.

Ray sighed as he broke the kiss. He rested his forehead against her for a moment as he gazed into her lovely eyes, then helped her off the sink and back onto the floor.

He pulled his pants and trousers up, righted himself, frowned at the indents her teeth had made in his jacket and then eased her dress back down over her legs once she had pulled her knickers back up.

He unlocked the door once he was certain they were both decent and ushered her out.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\

Alex turned her head to see where Gene had got to. She raised her eyebrows and gasped as Gene lunged at Rowan. What the hell was he doing?

Alex's eyes widened as she watched Rowan floor Gene with graceful ease. Her jaw dropped. No way! She knew Rowan had said she could take down a red neck and considering that Gene was not really as tough as a redneck it didn't seem so alarming. But it disarmed Alex, she was so used to Gene being the one in charge and the one that beat the shit out of people that seeing him being taken down by one of her friends was a little shocking.

Then the laughter started, at the hilarity of the situation.

Gene walked back over and saw Alex biting back laughter. He shrugged.

"She got lucky," was all he said as he sat down and took a drink of his pint.

Alex nodded in mock agreement and sipped her drink.

"Of course, Gene," she replied sarcastically. "Are you planning on asking for a rematch or are you scared that she will beat you again and add to that dent in your ego?" she teased.

Gene glared at Alex and took another drink of his pint.

"She's stronger than she looks," he remarked in a low tone, unable to keep the fact that he was impressed from his tone.

Alex chuckled and looked over at Rowan. She smiled at her and laughed again. She shook her head and patted Gene's hand.

"Stick to scum, Gene. You can bash the shit out of them, but don't mess with little Americans!" she said and then started laughing again.

Gene narrowed his eyes at Alex. He leaned over.

"You are in for it when we get home, woman," he rumbled in her ear.

Alex closed her eyes as she felt herself tremble deliciously at his words. She moved her head to look at him and tilted her head.

"In for what?" she asked innocently.

"You'll find out when I get you home," he teased and stood up to get another pint. He fished into his pocket and handed her the car keys.

Alex slipped the keys into her bag. She felt a little more relaxed now she had them. An unspoken instruction to drive home. Having a drunk Gene driving was risky at the best of times, but with 3 kids in the car she didn't want to take the chance. She drained her orange juice and stood. She placed the glass on the bar next to Gene and went to sample the desserts.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa looked over as she heard the thud of Gene hitting the cold stone floor. She raised her eyebrows, impressed. She turned her attention back to Jack.

"You'd best stop picking her up and making her feel small. One day she might snap!" she said her eyes spiked with mirth as she imagined Jack being taken down by Rowan.

Jack looked at Alyssa.

"I intend to be careful from now on," he said with a grin and pulled her close.

Alyssa laughed softly and brushed her lips against his as she turned her head to look over at Rowan. Oh yes, her sister was full of surprises.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan looked at her watch and then at Chris.

"So, when do you think we can go home and celebrate?" she asked him with a grin.

"Will you dance with me?" Chris asked Rowan.

She raised his eyebrows at him. "Are you sure about that? You've seen me dance before, I'm not sure that's wise."

He stood up and pulled her up next to him.

"It's a slow song, we can slow dance," he told her and pulled her close. Rowan chuckled and leaned her head on his chest.

Rowan walked back to the table with Chris when the song was over and drained her drink. She lifted her head and grinned as the song she'd heard in the club the other night came on. She spun around away from Chris and began to dance. Chris' mouth dropped open and he quickly closed it again as he admired the way the slightly clingy material of her dress moved with her as she danced.

She looked over at Alyssa, grinned and gestured for her to join her and glanced around for Ronnie.

"I wonder where Ronnie went, I've been teaching her how to do this," Rowan giggled.

Alyssa looked around for Ronnie. She frowned again. Ray was missing too.

"Ray's vanished too," she said quietly to Rowan

Ginger looked over from talking to Simon and began to wolf-whistle at Rowan's dancing. She blew him a kiss and laughed.

Alyssa removed herself from Jack's arms and spun around to watch Rowan properly. She bit her lip and frowned. She couldn't do that.

Rowan grinned at Alyssa.

"I'll just bet he has," she commented in a knowing tone and tried to show Alyssa the moves.

Jack stood next to Chris and gave a small smile and watched Rowan try to teach Alyssa the dancing.

Alyssa grinned at the insinuation. She concentrated on Rowan's instructions and attempted to replicate the moves she was doing

Rowan pulled off her boots and put her hands on Alyssa's hips and showed her slowly how to move her feet, legs and hips together for the dance movements.

Alyssa let Rowan show her exactly what to do and tried to memorize how to move. She waited for Rowan to release her and then closed her eyes and moved how Rowan had showed her.

Rowan let go and softly talked her through the steps again as she did them herself . She grinned at Alyssa and winked at Chris as she sped up and let herself go, her dancing becoming more provocative. Chris swallowed hard and wondered if it would be too early to leave.

He glanced at Jack who was laughing and watching Alyssa try to match Rowan's movements.

"Do you think it would be too early to take Ro and leave?" Chris asked Jack.

"I'd say get her home as soon as possible," Jack replied.

Alyssa concentrated on what she was doing and smiled as she noticed Rowan had sped up. She looked up at Jack and Chris and nearly laughed at Chris' expression. She stopped what she was doing and looked at Rowan. Her eyes widened and she grinned at her friend.

Jack walked over to Alyssa.

"I like watching the way you move," he told her. "Let's have some cake."

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz let go of Rhys once the song ended. She looked at him curiously, then at Ginger and Simon. She licked her lips and looked at Rhys.

"What do you think of doing some shots?" she asked him

Rhys grinned and nodded. "Excellent idea."

He took her arm and led her to the bar.

Shaz grinned and stood next to him at the bar. Luigi spotted them and hurried over.

"Shots please Luigi. Whatever you've got!" she ordered with a gleam in her eyes.

Rhys downed one shot and grinned at Shaz.

"I should stop there," he told her. "I'm supposed to drive home."

Shaz placed her glass down and picked up another, she downed that one too then looked at him.

"Come on, Rhys! If you do go over the limit we can get a lift with someone else and pick the car back up tomorrow. It's not like either of us are working this weekend!"

Rhys looked at Shaz a moment.

"Good point," he said and threw back another shot. He slammed the glass down and did another and then looked at Shaz curiously.

"Are you trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me?"

Shaz giggled and pouted at him. She picked up another shot and arched an eyebrow at him.

"Now what on earth would make you think that?" she asked with a small grin that she hid as she drained her glass.

Rhys picked up another shot and knocked it back. He looked at Shaz and leaned towards her.

"Wishful thinking?"

Shaz threw back another and looked at him. She moved her face closer to his and bit her bottom lip.

"How wishful exactly?" she asked.

"I won't lie to you, Shaz, very wishful. You don't have to get me drunk though," he toyed with one of the empty shot glasses. "You have only to say the word."

Shaz nodded and smiled at him. She stroked his cheek gently and made him look at her.

"Okay," she breathed as she looked into his eyes and kissed him softly.

"My place or yours?" Rhys asked her quietly.

Shaz looked around and saw Simon and Ginger leaving. She thought carefully and looked back at Rhys.

"What are Simon and Ginger doing tonight?" she asked curiously.

Rhys watched his flatmate and Simon walk out, giving them a brief wave as they passed.

"I think Simon will drop Ginger off home and then head home himself and then Ginger will go right to bed, he and Ginger are leaving town tomorrow early," he told her as he stared into her eyes, unable to look away.

Shaz gazed back at him and licked her lips as she thought.

"I think mine then. We don't want to disturb Ginger and keep him up if he's got to be up early," she decided.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Whitney leaned over at Molly.

"Can you even believe that, if I could dance like that then maybe..." she trailed off and paused before shrugging and starting to giggle. "I'll be right back, loo break," she whispered and hurried away. She hurried to the ladies and pushed on the door and was surprised to find it locked. She frowned and put her ear to the door and her jaw dropped. She put her hand over her mouth, glanced around and went into the men's room. At least the door had a bolt so no one could walk in.

She hurriedly washed her hands and nearly ran back to Molly and Peter.

"I just had to use the men's room," Whitney hissed. "I tried to go in the ladies and the door was locked. Someone is shagging in there! I put my ear to the door in case maybe someone was sick or something, I heard something else entirely!" she added in a whisper, her eyes wide.

Molly watched Rowan manipulate Alyssa, making her move the same way that Rowan had been moving a moment before. She grinned at Whitney and watched exactly how the two women were moving.

She looked up as Whitney came back. She bit back a laugh as her eyed widened.

"Who...?" she trailed off as she looked around the restaurant. That her mum and Gene were still present was a small conciliation. Now that would have been embarrassing. Her eyes widened further as she realized who wasn't anywhere to be seen.

She leaned back over to Whitney and Peter.

"Look who's missing!" she said with a giggle.

Whitney glanced around the room and leaned towards Molly.

"Ray and Ronnie," Whitney noted. "Oh, my, god!" she gasped and began to giggle again.

Molly grinned as Whitney worked it out. She looked back at the dancing going on in the middle of the room and nudged Whitney.

"Look at Chris and Mr Rimmer!" she giggled.

"Not as much craziness as you thought," Whitney shrugged, "though I have to admit, Rowan putting Mr. Hunt on the floor was something else."

Peter nodded. "I wouldn't have missed it."

Molly nodded.

"I did get some great pictures though!" she said as she scrolled through them.

She had a short video of the belly dancing. Photos of Chris and Jack. One of her mum looking a little strange and Gene grinning. Shaz and Rhys and Alyssa and Jack all dancing. Whitney and Peter pulling funny faces.

She passed the camera to them so they could get a better look and looked around again. Rowan and Chris had gone. Alyssa and Jack were huddled together at a table. Simon and DC White had seemingly left. Ray and Ronnie hadn't yet appeared from the loo. Her mum and Gene were still sitting together and Shaz and Rhys...

"Look," she said interestedly as she studied Shaz and Rhys. "Now that I didn't expect!" she exclaimed.

/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\

Gene walked back over to Alex and sat down.

He slung an arm around her shoulders and looked around at their friends.

"Ray and Ronnie seem to have vanished. You think they would have said goodbye before leaving," he remarked. He watched Rowan teaching Alyssa how to belly dance and grinned at Alex.

"Maybe you should learn how to do that and all," he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

Her gaze drifted to Rowan and Alyssa too. She tilted her head as she watched. Then started laughing. She pointed at the two men.

"Look at Chris and Jack!" she spluttered

Alex looked around for Ray and Ronnie and sighed. It was a little rude to leave without saying goodbye.

She looked back at Gene.

"Do you really think Ray and Ronnie left without saying goodbye?" she asked him with a sigh.

Gene shrugged.

"I would be disappointed in Raymondo, since Ronnie had clearly rammed some manners into that boy, but not surprised," he remarked and stood up. "I'll be back," he told her and headed for the loos. He paused outside the ladies room and turned to look at the door, his attention caught by a noise. He leaned his ear to the door and snorted a soft laugh before heading into the men's room.

He got himself another pint before going back to the table where Alex was sitting. He dropped into his chair.

"You'll be glad to know Ray and Ronnie have not actually left," he told her softly.

Alex looked up at him in confusion. She looked around the restaurant but couldn't see either of them anywhere. She listened and couldn't hear their voices either.

She frowned and looked back at him.

"What are you going on about Gene?" she demanded.

"Can hardly blame them," Gene muttered. "I have a feeling Chris will be leaving soon."

Alex registered the look on Chris' face and grinned.

"I have a feeling you may be right."

/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Rowan flashed Alyssa a small smile and swayed over to Chris. She stopped dancing and smiled at Chris. She put her hands on her hips.

"So, are we ready to go home now?"

Chris looked at Rowan and nodded, unable to speak. He walked over to Gene and Alex and cleared his throat.

"Guv, ma'am, it's been a great party, congratulations and all, um, Ro and I, we're going to head out now. See you later," he said.

Gene nodded. "I won't tell you to have a good night because it looks like you're on a promise."

Chris' eyes widened but he nodded and turned and walked back over to Rowan who was closing her phone after calling a cab.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex had to stop herself from laughing at the expression on Chris' face as he walked back over to Rowan. She waved at them both as they left Luigi's.

"Bless him," she murmured softly as she watched them disappear through the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa waved goodbye to Rowan and Chris as they left. She turned to Jack and smiled at him and walked with him over to the dessert table. She looked at the chocolate cake for a second, then decided against it. She picked up a slice of lemon meringue pie and got herself a small fork from the mismatched box of cutlery on the buffet table.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ginger and Simon made their way over to Gene and Alex and bid them good night.

"I'll see you at the surgery, Miss Drake," Simon told her and he and Ginger left.

She looked at Ginger and Simon as they came over and smiled at them.

"Good night Marcus, Simon," she nodded at Simon's comment and turned back to Gene once they'd gone.

Gene looked at her in surprise. He waited until Ginger and Simon had walked away before leaning closer to her and whispering in her ear. He leaned back and looked at her before picking up his pint and drinking half of it down.

Alex arched an eyebrow and looked over at the door to the ladies toilet. She couldn't stop the grin that covered her face. She lifted her glass to her lips.

"Go Ronnie," she murmured before taking a sip, her eyes never once leaving the door behind which Ray and Ronnie hid from everyone else.

Gene raised an eyebrow and looked at Alex but said nothing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Right, I guess we should say our farewells, then," Rhys said to her. He winked and walked over to Gene and Alex.

"Congratulations, again, both of you. It really is wonderful news," he said sincerely to them both. He shook Gene's hand and kissed Alex's before smiling and moving aside for Shaz.

Shaz hugged Alex happily and pulled back with a grin. Alex hugged her back and smiled at Rhys over Shaz' shoulder.

"I'm really happy for you, Ma'am!" she said excitedly. She looked at Gene and nodded at him. "Congratulations, Guv," she grinned at him and stood back.

"Rhys and I are off. Thank you for a delightful evening," she said as she backed away from them and went to wish Luigi goodnight.

She said her goodbyes to Alyssa and Jack and waved at Ray and Ronnie as she spotted them and then slipped her hand into Rhys'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris and Rowan climbed into the cab and went to their new home.

Rowan had to suppress her excitement once again as she unlocked the door and locked it behind her. She looked at Chris.

"It still doesn't seem quite real," Rowan sighed as she gazed around the premises. Chris slung an arm around her shoulders.

"It's going to be amazing, Ro, I'm so proud of you," he told her as he folded her in his arms and kissed her.

"Let's go upstairs," she said and took his hand and led him up to the flat. She led him into the bedroom and pulled two candles out of the box of their things on the floor and lit them. She pushed him down on the bed and turned around.

"Unzip me, please," she told him and he gladly obliged. Rowan turned to face him and let her dress drop to the floor.

She put her hands on her hips and looked at him. Chris stood up and moved close to her.

"Oh, you look amazing, Ro," he breathed.

Rowan blushed then flung herself at him, knocking him back onto the bed.

/\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Expect what?" Whitney wanted to know as she nibbled on a pie and looked at the pictures over Molly's shoulder.

Molly pointed as Shaz clutched Rhys' hand.

"Shaz and Rhys getting together," she shrugged as she watched. She quickly took her camera back off Whitney and took a photo of the pair of them. Then slyly took one of Ronnie and Ray as they emerged from the toilet.

"Well, he is extremely fit. Lucky her," Whitney sighed.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Ronnie calmly took Ray's hand and walked to the bar to get a glass of wine. She watched Rowan teaching Alyssa how to dance and nudged Ray. She did not however, share that she was taking lessons. She didn't want him to know yet.

She smiled at him as he stood next to her at the bar and got him a pint.

She'd shagged in a public loo, Roxy would be pleased. Ronnie blushed at the idea and drank her wine.

Ray drained the remains of his pint and looked over at Ronnie.

"Shall we make a move?" he asked her with a small sigh. Their brief session in the ladies toilet had left him wanting more. He always wanted more. He couldn't ever seem to get enough of her. She was intoxicating. He loved it.

"Let me sit and talk to Alex for a bit, we don't want to vanish too soon," she told him. She touched his cheek and saw the look in his eyes. She loved it when he looked at her that way. She wanted him just as much. For all that he so often said she was insatiable, he was just as bad.

She smiled. The anticipation would make it more enjoyable when they got home. She twined her fingers in his and led him to where Gene and Alex were. She sat down next to Alex and nodded at her.

She chatted with Alex idly and watched everyone start leaving. She glanced at Ray and then turned to Alex.

"We should be going too, I suppose, Ray is working tomorrow," Ronnie said.

Alex nodded with a small sigh. She and Gene should start to think about going too. They had 3 teenagers to take home.

Alex reached over and hugged Ronnie with a smile.

"Don't wear him out to much. We need him awake tomorrow, Ronnie," she grinned as she pulled away

Ronnie chuckled at Alex's comment.

"Me? Wear _him_ out? It's not all me, you know," she told Alex softly and winked.

She leaned over and gave Gene a quick squeeze.

"You be good," she said in his ear. He gave her an odd look but nodded.

Ray looked over at Alex and Ronnie. So they were going then? Good. He wanted to be at home with Ronnie. The wait was starting to get uncomfortable. Ray looked over at Gene.

"Er, Congratulations and all that Guv. Nice one," he said awkwardly to his DCI. He shook Gene's hand and moved over to Alex. He kissed her cheek briefly to her surprise. Alex's eyes went wide in mild surprise. Ray frowned at her and nodded. "Congrats," he said simply and took Ronnie's hand.

"We off?" he asked.

Ronnie nodded in reply to Ray's question and gave them a final quick wave as she and Ray headed out. She watched as the cab she had called for pulled up and climbed inside. She waited until Ray settled in next to her and leaned against him.

"I need to stop at the club and get the night's paperwork sorted. It won't take more than a few minutes. Just drop me and go home, I'll get done faster if you aren't there to distract me," she told him with a smile and squeezed his hand.

Ray slipped his arm comfortably around her shoulders and nodded silently. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Okay," he answered as he enjoyed just having her close to him.

He watched with regret as the club drew close and he had to let her go. He had recently found cuddling her to be an enjoyable pastime. He liked holding her close to him and just hugging her. He kissed her softly as she climbed out and told her he would meet her at home. Ray waved at her as the cab started to drive away.

Ronnie kissed Ray back and climbed out of the cab and went into the club. She gestured Sarah into the office with her and they spent a brief time going over the week's paperwork. Ronnie nodded and signed some orders and stuck the folders in the drawer on top of the laptop and locked it. She'd email the statements to Jack tomorrow. For now, she had a place to go and a man to do.

Sarah caught the look on Ronnie's face and grinned. Ronnie picked up her handbag; wound the pashmina a bit tighter around her shoulders, and walked outside, heading for home.

/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rhys raised an eyebrow as Shaz took his hand but said nothing. He wrapped his fingers around hers and led her to his car, glad he hadn't kept on drinking. A pint and three shots was pushing it. And now he was on a promise, he didn't want to embarrass himself.

Shaz sat down in the passenger seat. She was aware that although she wasn't drunk, she had had too much to drink to consider driving. She didn't need a breathalyser test to tell her that. She trusted Rhys that he was sober enough to drive. He hadn't had too much. A few shots and a pint. She had had more shots than him.

Shaz looked up as Rhys pulled up outside her flat. She smiled at him and dug her keys out of her bag before getting out of his car and walking to open her front door. She held it open for him to come inside.

Rhys went into Shaz' flat. Once she was inside and had shut the door, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Shaz wrapped her arms around Rhys' neck and kissed him back deeply. She relaxed into his arms.

Shaz caught his hands as they reached her wrists. She kissed the underside of his jaw and nodded then led him to her room and pushed him onto the bed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa watched Shaz and Rhys leave too. She drained her wine and looked at the time. She sighed and looked over at Jack.

"The house is going to seem a little strange without Rowan and Chris being there," she admitted to him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Agreed, I wasn't sure how it would work out but even after such a short time, I got used to them being around. I'm going to miss them. Just the two of us in that big house," Jack sighed and pressed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I suppose we should go," he said. He stood up and held out his hand to her.

Alyssa nodded and took his hand as she rose. She watched Ray and Ronnie say their goodbyes and she waved to them as they left. She smiled at Jack and walked over to Alex and Gene.

"I'm so happy for you Alex, congratulations!" she said as she bent to kiss her cheek and give her a quick hug. She shook Gene's hand happily and congratulated him again too. She waited for Jack to say his piece then slipped her hand back into his and walked with him out of Luigi's.

Jack shook Alex's hand and then exchanged a few words with Gene. Gene chuckled and shook Jack's hand and then placed his hand on Alex's.

He gave them both a final smile as he felt Alyssa's hand in his and walked out with her and drove her home.

Luigi watched Jack and Alyssa leave. The party had finished then? He looked over at the food that was still left on the table. An idea occurred to the little Italian and he went and got some plastic food boxes. He packed up the more complete and edible remains that were left and put the plastic boxes in a bag. He took the food over to Alex and Gene and placed the bag on the table in front of them.

"Signore Hunt, Signorina Drake" he said as he waved at them before turning back to the bar.

Alex looked inside the bag and then over at the buffet table where Luigi had started to tidy up. She smiled and looked around for Molly, Whitney and Peter. She spotted them and looked at Gene.

"We've got 3 teenagers to take home, think it's time to go" she said as she drained her orange juice.

Gene nodded at Alex's comment and stood up. He thanked Luigi sincerely and took the Italian aside to pay him while Alex got the kids ready to go.

Whitney saw Alex walking over and gave Molly a nudge in warning. She drained her glass of coke and stood up.

"I guess it's time to go," she sighed. Peter let go of Molly's hand and pulled his jacket off the back of his chair and got up to put it on.

"But it was fun," he remarked.

Molly cheekily took a picture of Alex as her mother approached. Alex sighed and shook her head in resignation. Then grinned.

"I hope you got pictures of Rowan flooring Gene," she grinned as she gestured it was time to go.

Molly smiled up at her mum as she slipped her hand back into Peter's.

"I filmed it," she said slyly.

Alex laughed and patted Molly's head, then delved in her bag for the car keys. She waved at Luigi and called her thanks to him as she followed the three teenagers up the stairs and out of the Italian restaurant. She opened the car and ushered them into the back as she climbed behind the steering wheel and waited for Gene.

Gene got in the car and nodded at Alex.

"Ready."

Alex started the Quattro and navigated her way through Fenchurch and back to Walford. She dropped Peter off, then Whitney and then drove her little family home.

She switched the car off and climbed out. She hugged Molly as she passed her the house key and kissed the top of her head.

"Straight to bed, Molls."

Molly nodded and went to open the door. She left the keys in the door in case it swung shut and went to get ready for bed.

Alex looked over at Gene and smiled as she kissed him.

"I do believe that I'm supposed to be 'in for it'," she grinned at him.

Gene looked at her blearily.

"In for what?"

Alex sighed and slipped an arm around his waist to help him inside. He was clearly more pissed than she had thought.

"It doesn't matter," she said as she pulled the keys out of the lock and shut the front door.

Gene followed Alex to the bedroom and flopped onto the bed and passed out.

Alex sighed and took his boots and Jacket and tie off. She unbuttoned his shirt and managed to heave his body under the covers. She sighed. Typical.

She got ready for bed and got the pain killers and a glass of water out ready for when he woke up. She set them on his bedside table and slipped into bed beside him. She shook her head once more and closed her eyes.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa looked up at the house fondly as Jack pulled up outside. It was his. All his. She smiled and climbed out of his car. She pulled her house key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. She stepped over the threshold. The house was dark. And silent. She sighed.

"It's too quiet," she mumbled as she flicked the hall lights on.

Jack put an arm around her shoulders.

"I wonder if they'd be willing to move back in," he remarked, then scooped her up and carried her to their bedroom.

He grinned." Let's go make some noise."

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bob pulled up and parked in a likely looking dark area. They didn't want to wait too close to the pub. They'd go over there when it was almost time for the pub to close. They would find someplace to hide and catch Roxy on her own and grab her.

Rosie stuck her elbow on the door handle and her chin in her hand and gazed out the window. Her other hand strayed over to slide over Bob's leg.

"Not now, darlin', we need to focus," he told her and put his hand over hers. "Later though," he added and glanced over at her.

"Wait, what's this now?" Bob said and tapped Rosie's arm. She turned and looked. A tall blond woman dressed up like she'd obviously been to some posh do was walking past. Rosie gasped and picked up the paper and looked at the woman.

"That's Ronnie Mitchell!"

Bob looked at Rosie and then back out the window at the woman walking past.

"Let's grab her," he said, noting that no one was around. "She'll do just as well and this is as good a place as any."

Rosie nodded and got out of the car.

"Excuse me, Ronnie?" she asked as she approached Ronnie. She needed to distract the woman from Bob coming up behind her.

Ronnie stopped and looked at the woman approaching her. She smiled slightly.

"Yes?"

Ronnie felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and the world went dark as Bob knocked her unconscious with the butt of his gun. Rosie grabbed her before she hit the ground and looked at Bob, who was grinning.

"Help me, here," she snapped, keeping her voice low.

Bob stuck the gun in the waist of his trousers and grabbed Ronnie's feet and together he and Rosie carried her to the car. Rosie rummaged in her handbag and pulled out the black cloth bag and the rope she had. She handed the rope to Bob so he could tie Ronnie's hands while she pulled the bag over Ronnie's head.

They hurriedly got back in the car and drove away.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ten minutes later, Sarah and Doug left the club after locking up. Sarah spotted something on the ground and rushed over to see what it was, dodging Doug's attempt to kiss her in the process. It was Ronnie's little black handbag. She handed it to Doug and pulled her phone out of her pocket to call Ronnie.

She and Doug looked at each other as they heard Ronnie's phone ring from inside the bag.

"That's odd, what in the world is going on?" Sarah wondered. Doug shrugged. Sarah stuck her phone back in her pocket and opened Ronnie's bag and pulled out the phone.

She scrolled through the numbers until she found Ray's and pressed the button and waited for Ray to answer, a small niggle of fear working its way through her guts.

/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray kicked the front door shut behind him as he got in. He looked around the flat and an idea occurred to him. What if he surprised her. She insisted that he could do romance. So why not go with his gut feeling on how to please her?

Ray went around the flat searching through draws and cupboards until he found what he wanted. He picked out a bag of little candles and something called 'incense'. He shrugged and sniffed it. It smelt pleasant and girly. Ronnie would probably like it. The incense had sat next to a strange little dish in the cupboard so he got that out too. He read the instructions on the packet. You lit it? He placed the dish on the dressing table and did as the box said. The smell drifted through the air. He smiled and set about placing the candles around the bedroom and lighting them. He switched the bedroom light off and walked out of the room, pausing for a moment to admire the calming effect of the candles. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and took a gulp. He hoped she would like it.

Ray sat himself down on the sofa and shifted when his phone went off in his pocket. He smiled as he read the caller ID.

"Ronnie?" he asked as he answered.

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"No, Ray, it's Sarah, from the club, is Ronnie there? We...Doug and I were leaving the club and I found Ronnie's little handbag lying in the street. I tried to call her and tell her but her phone was still in the bag. So, can you tell her I have it, should I bring it by?"

Ray listened in confusion. Ronnie wasn't with him. She wouldn't have dropped her bag or lost it. She was too organised for that. A sinking feeling overthrew him. Something was wrong.

"Hey, Sarah, look, what's that?"

"Hang on, Ray, what's what, Doug?"

Doug pulled Sarah over and pointed at the wall.

"Uh, Ray," Sarah said uncertainly, "can you come to the club now, please?"

"5 minutes," he said to Sarah and shut off his phone. He dashed to the bedroom and blew out all the candles then made sure he had his keys as he slammed the door and ran to the club. His fear for Ronnie fuelling him.

Sarah looked at Doug and shut Ronnie's phone. "What do we do now?"

"Well, Ray's in the police and he's on his way, what else can we do?"

He reached the club and panted as he slowed to a hurried walk.

"Sarah, Doug" Ray gasped out as he tried to regain his breath.

Sarah looked up as Ray approached at a jog. She bit her lip and handed Ray Ronnie's bag and motioned him over to the wall and pointed at the manila envelope that was stuck to the wall, "Walford Police" was scrawled across it.

Ray tore the envelope from the wall and ripped it open. Clinging to a small hope that this had nothing to do with Ronnie and it was all a big coincidence. He knew deep down that it wouldn't be. But he clung desperately to the small hope he had.

He pulled the contents out roughly and read it:

_"We have Ms. Mitchell. When Daniel Harris is cleared of all these fitted up charges then she will be released without harm. You have 48 hours. Contact us on the enclosed mobile phone."_

Sarah gnawed her fingernail and watched Ray read the note in the envelope.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie woke up and stifled a scream. She couldn't see, her head was splitting, and the air was stale. She blinked her eyes, focusing on the fact she could feel her eyes open and then noticed the brush of cloth against her cheek. There was something over her head! She was lying on what felt like a cold floor and became aware that her hands were tied behind her back.

She would have thought it was Ray playing some game if her head didn't hurt so much. She'd been knocked out was the only explanation.

The sound of moaning and rhythmic grunts and sighs of pleasure reached her ears and she winced and tried to block them out. What was going on? Where was she? She felt fear take hold of her and she went cold. She squeezed her eyes shut and felt tears begin to trace their way down her cheeks.

Bob rolled off Rosie and craned his head around the desk.

"She's awake," he told her softly. He stood up and pulled on his trousers and got the masks out of the bag as Rosie pulled herself up and got dressed. They pulled the masks on and walked over to where Ronnie lay on the floor.

Bob nudged Ronnie's arm with his booted foot and Ronnie jumped in surprise.

"I see you're awake then," he said in a casual tone.

Ronnie remained silent, her fear blocking her ability to speak. Bob leaned down and grabbed Ronnie's arm roughly and sat her up, shoving her back against the wall. He yanked the bag off her head and hunkered down in front of her, while Rosie stood next to him.

Ronnie blinked, trying to adjust her eyes to the light as she squinted at the couple in front of her. They had on masks. She shifted slightly and then pulled her knees up in front of herself.

"What's going on?" she finally asked. "Where am I?"

"You're our little bargaining chip, sweetheart," he told her and ran a finger down her cheek.

Ronnie jerked away and looked at the man, fear and anger at war in her eyes.

"Ooh, feisty," he breathed and casually slapped her.

Rosie sighed and crouched down and put a hand under Ronnie's chin to make the woman look at her.

"Until Danny Harris is set free, you're our prisoner," Rosie informed her in a matter-of-fact tone.

Ronnie's eyes widened. "What? He committed murder, he confessed, he…"

Ronnie broke off as Bob grabbed her and shook her.

"I'm sure he said whatever they wanted him to," Bob snarled.

"No, you don't understand, there….." Ronnie tried again and Bob smacked her.

"Shut your lying mouth, bitch," he rasped and shoved her back against the wall as he stood up.

"Gag her, darlin'," he said to Rosie. She nodded and tore at the hem of Ronnie's dress until she had a satisfactory strip of material and then used it to gag Ronnie.

So, Hunt must have managed to keep the DVD from the papers, it was the only explanation, Ronnie realized. She looked up at the them both as Rosie stood. One of them had to be related to Danny. She wondered which one. The man's accent was like Ray's, he was from the north somewhere she was pretty sure. The woman hadn't spoken long enough for Ronnie to notice her accent. But she knew Danny wasn't from the north, so it was most likely the woman was his sister or something. Not that knowing that helped her at all.

"We've left your police friends a little note and a way to contact us so we can tell them what we want and all, so you just sit tight," Bob told her, then put his arm around Rosie and led her out of the office.

Ronnie watched them go and then laid her cheek on her knees and wished for Ray as the tears fell again.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bob sat in the car and looked at his watch.

"How long until they call, do you think?" Rosie wanted to know.

"Hard to say, darlin'. I'm sure she's been missed by now."

Rosie sighed and began to wander around. She looked in the office where they had put Ronnie.

Ronnie heard footsteps and looked up at the woman.

"I need the loo," Ronnie said softly.

Rosie walked over and pulled Ronnie to her feet and pulled her to them.

"Can you untie my hands, please."

Rosie pulled the rope off, folded her arms and leaned against the door. Ronnie sighed and went about her business quickly. She held her hands out after she'd washed them and Rosie quickly and securely tied Ronnie's hands again, in front of her this time, and led her back to the office.

She pushed Ronnie back onto the floor, tied her feet together and walked out.

"Everything okay, darlin'," Bob asked as Rosie as she came back.

"She just needed the loo," Rosie replied.

"Should have refused."

"There's no need for that is there?"

Bob grunted and looked away. Rosie pulled off her mask and dropped back onto the seat of the car.

Ronnie pulled her knees up again and looped her tied hands around her legs and put her face on her knees. She felt the tears come again and closed her eyes.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\\

"Shit!" Ray let out.

The worry and fear for Ronnie curled tightly inside him. Who knew what those bastards were doing to her. Because of Danny!

Sarah took a step back at the look on Ray's face. She looked at Doug and back at Ray.

"Ray, we're going to go, I'm not sure there's anything we can do to help," she said and grabbed Doug's arm and pulled him away.

He saw her face in his mind. But the image he saw was her curled in a ball behind the shed in the allotments. The time after she had fought with Roxy. He curled his hand into a fist and the letter screwed up in his palm. If they did anything to her! Hell! He was going to kick their heads in anyway just for taking her away from him.

Ray ignored Sarah and Doug and whipped out his phone. He rang the people he knew would be able to fix it. The people that would help him get Ronnie back.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex groaned as the sound of the phone dragged her from sleep. She glared at it and leaned across Gene's unconscious form to pick it up.

"Alex Drake," she mumbled groggily.

"Alex! She's been kidnapped. I need you and the Guv. I...Alex...I need her," Ray blurted out.

"Ray? Who's been kidnapped? Calm down!" she muttered down the phone. All she wanted to do was curl up and go back to sleep.

"Ronnie," Ray whined.

Alex snapped awake. "Meet us down the station. I'll try to wake Gene," she went to put the phone down then stopped. "Don't panic Ray. We will get her back!" she told him softly.

Ray hung up and Alex heard the dialling tone. She put the phone down and looked down at her unconscious fiancé.

"Gene!" she said shaking his shoulder. Nothing. Good god! He slept like a rock!

"Gene!" she said louder. Still no response. She sighed and straddled him. She took his face in her hands and leant her face close to his.

"Gene, wake up," she said as she stared intently at him "This is important."

Gene grunted and shifted. He opened his eyes and saw Alex leaning over him and jumped.

"What the bloody hell do you want, woman? Can't you see I'm sleeping?"

Alex closed her eyes for a moment then opened them to stare down into his.

She climbed off him.

"Get up," she said bluntly and turned to dig in her wardrobe for her jeans and a top. She dressed and ran a brush through her hair.

Alex looked back over at the bed and glared at him. He hadn't moved.

"Get up Gene. Ronnie's been kidnapped," she said hurriedly as she wrote a quick note for Molly explaining that she and Gene were at the station, but had she had her phone.

She picked up the car keys and shoved them in her pocket. She went into the bedroom and handed him the tablets and the glass of water.

"Hurry up. I've left Ray in charge!"

Gene sat up and climbed out of bed.

"Get me tea, woman," he said and went and stood under the shower for a few minutes. He hurriedly dressed and went into the kitchen. He grabbed the phone off the wall and dialed Chris' number.

He looked at Alex.

"Call Shaz," he ordered and checked his tea.

Alex quickly boiled the kettle and made him a strong sweet mug of tea. She left it on the side of the counter as she fished her phone out of her pocket and dialed Shaz' number.

Gene took a drink of his tea and hung up the phone.

Alex cringed as he stormed around. Molly was fast asleep. Alex pinned the note to the fridge and quietly shut the door as she followed Gene out of the flat. She opened the car and tossed him the keys as she got outside and scrambled into the car

"Right, Chris is on his way, let's fire up the Quattro," he strode across the kitchen and drained his tea before slamming out the door.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray waved at Sarah and Doug.

"I'm going down the station. I've got to find her," he said desperately and broke into a run as he headed for the station. He nodded at the night skipper and saw a small cluster of officers in the meeting room. He scowled. They weren't working and Ronnie was in danger.

"Right!" he announced making them jump.

"We have a kidnapping. I need you two," he said randomly pointing at two officers, "to get me the CCTV from outside and around the club."

The officers nodded a little alarmed but departed immediately. Ray turned to the remaining officer and handed him the letter and mobile.

"I need you to run this down to forensics and see if they can find any prints other than mine on this."

Ray waited for the officers to scurry away and get to work on their tasks and collapsed at his desk and held his forehead in his hands. His wished he had gone to the club with her. If he hadn't left her alone this wouldn't have happened to her. She would still be here. They would be at home. In bed. Her in his arms. He suddenly felt empty. Ray stood up with such force his chair fell over. He ignored it and stomped to the kitchen and made a strong cup of coffee. He wasn't going to be able to sleep until he got her back so there was no point in trying. He wished Alex and Gene would hurry up.

/\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\\/\\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris groaned at the sound of the phone ringing.

"Ro, love, hand us the phone," he muttered.

Rowan rolled and grabbed Chris' phone off the floor.

"Hello? Chris' phone," Rowan answered.

"Rowan, love, tell Chris to get to the station now," Gene demanded and hung up. Rowan sat up and closed the phone.

"Chris, get up and go to the station now, something's going on," she told him. Chris jumped out of bed and pulled his clothes on. He pressed a quick kiss on Rowan's lips and rushed to the station.

Rowan sat on the bed and watched Chris leave. She sighed and looked around the empty room. She half-wished she was still at Jack's house. She didn't like being alone anymore.

She rummaged in her suitcase and pulled on some clothes and went down to the restaurant. She opened the large cooler that she'd been slowly stocking and began to assemble ingredients to cook. If something big was going on, Chris and his colleagues would need food and might not have time to go and get it. She turned on her mp3 player and stuck her earbuds in her ears. She looked over her ingredients and began to make flour tortillas for breakfast burritos.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

An irritating beeping sound woke Shaz. She grumbled and tried to move. She frowned as she found something restraining her. She tried again and was faced with the same problem. She lay still and the nature of her situation dawned on her as she heard another person's sleepy breathing. She carefully eased herself out of Rhys' tight embrace and sat on the edge of her bed with her back to him as she answered the phone.

"Alex?" she said as she read the caller ID.

"Shaz, I'm sorry to wake you but we need you down the station ASAP. I can't tell you details because I'm not sure myself, but Ronnie has disappeared."

"I'll be there soon," Shaz replied sleepily.

Shaz put the phone down and ran a hand through her hair as she stayed sitting on the edge of her bed. She listened to Rhys' breathing and smiled. He was amazing.

Rhys felt Shaz shift from his arms and sat up.

"Wot's occurin'?" he asked sleepily and ran a finger down her arm.

Shaz looked around at him and shifted her position so she faced him.

"I need to get down the station. Something's going on!" she told him as she cupped his cheek and kissed him.

Shaz scrambled off her bed and hurried to her shower. She didn't know what was going on or how long it would take, but she knew she needed a shower.

Rhys rolled off the bed and followed her into the bathroom. He climbed into the shower, nudged her over and grabbed the soap.

"I'm going too," he informed her as he scrubbed at his chest and smiled. "You'll need a ride."

Shaz smiled at him and cleaned herself quickly. She grabbed a towel and dried herself while he finished washing and wrapped the towel around her as she padded quickly back through to her room and got dressed. She dried her hair with the towel and made sure she had a hair bobble. She made a mug of coffee for them both and drank down half of hers as she waited for Rhys.

Rhys walked into the kitchen, buttoning his shirt. He gratefully took the cup of coffee from her and blew on it hurriedly to cool it. He put the cup down and sat down to pull on his shoes and then sipped at the coffee.

"I'm ready," he told her and drank off half the cup. He blew out a breath and pulled out his car keys and headed for the door.

Shaz dropped her mug into the sink and followed Rhys outside. Alex had said Ronnie. Poor Ray. He had changed since he had met Ronnie. She gulped. How would this effect him?

Rhys drove them quickly to the station and hurried inside

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris was glad of one thing, the new flat was a lot closer to the station. He bolted there and looked into Alex and Ray's office.

"Ray?" Chris said as he spotted Ray sitting there. He looked gutted. "Ray, mate, what's wrong?" he asked in a worried tone.

Ray looked at Chris and steeled himself.

"Ronnie's been kidnapped."

His voice was monotonous as he spoke and he grabbed the mug he was cradling and drank back the strong caffeine-filled liquid, scorching his throat. He didn't care.

"Waiting on CCTV and forensics," he mumbled as he looked at her bag that he had placed in the centre of his desk.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bob was getting annoyed. Why hadn't the coppers called yet? Surely they'd discovered Ronnie missing and found the envelope. He'd taken care to hang the envelope on the wall near her bag.

"Do you have the letter ready for the papers yet, darlin'?" he asked Rosie.

"Nearly there," she replied as she bent over the notebook on her lap.

Rosie handed Bob the letter she'd written to the papers. He glanced over it and nodded.

"You're good at this darlin'," he said to her and pulled her to him for a kiss. "We'll hear what the coppers have to say and then find someone to take the letter to the papers. The sooner we get the word out the more pressure on them to let your brother go."

Rosie smiled and nodded. She began twisting up her hair as she walked to the boot of the car and opened one of the bags. She pulled out a long brunette wig and put it on.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene climbed into the car and drove at top speed to the station. He slammed in and went to his office.

"Mate, no!" Chris gasped. "Who took her, why?" he asked and turned as Gene came bursting in.

"I'd like to know the same thing, tell me what's going on, Raymondo," Gene demanded.

Ray looked up at them both, he noticed Alex not far behind Gene. They could sort this. Together they could get her back.

"Ronnie needed to go to the club to sort out the paperwork or something. So she sent me home. Next thing I know I'm getting a phone call from Ronnie's phone. It was Sarah, she works at the club, Sarah found Ronnie's bag and called me."

Ray took a deep breath. He would stay strong. For Ronnie.

"There was an envelope attached to the wall of the club. The letter said how they had kidnapped Ron, there was a phone too. I sent both down to forensics and I've sent for the CCTV around the Club."

Alex nodded and sat on Ray's desk. She rubbed his shoulder.

"We'll get her back Ray. But I need to see what that letter says" she told him and looked up at Gene.

"Chris, go get the phone and the letter," he ordered. Chris nodded and ran. He came back and handed them to Gene.

"No prints, Guv," Chris passed along what forensics had told him.

Gene frowned and nodded and looked through the contacts on the phone after glancing at the letter.

"Right, only one number on here, likely it belongs to the scum that took her. When Shaz gets here we'll make the call. Meantime, Chris go see what you can dig up on Danny Harris' family. It's a fair bet the kidnapper's related to that toerag."

Chris nodded and went to his computer. He hated using it. He frowned and managed to start a basic search.

Alex left the others to their jobs and looked up briefly as the people that Ray had sent to get CCTV went to see Gene. She sighed and decided to concentrate on getting Ray to calm down and focus.

Ray looked down at his mug. Empty. He growled and stood. He pushed past Alex and went to get a refill.

Alex followed him into the kitchen.

"Ray."

A grunt was all she got in response. She sighed. Alex raised a hand and placed it on his shoulder encouraging him to turn and face her.

"We will find her Ray. But you need to stay focused."

Ray scowled at her.

"Alex! I can't get her out of my head. I'd say focusing on her is the least of my worries."

Alex sighed.

"Not focus on Ronnie. Ray, try and act like this isn't Ronnie who has been kidnapped. It's someone else. Someone you don't know."

Ray made to say something but she cut across him.

"I know it's hard but trust me. Imagine Ronnie is waiting for you at home. The quicker we get this case solved the quicker you can go back to her okay."

Ray nodded. He would give it a go. He pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you," he mumbled into her shoulder.

Alex patted his back. Hugging Ray was a new experience to her and it felt a bit awkward but she understood his need for reassurance and hugged him back.

Gene looked up from watching the CCTV footage he'd been brought as Shaz and Rhys walked in.

"Griffyths, good, go and help Chris track down any relatives of Danny Harris, you're better with computers than he is," Gene instructed. Rhys nodded and left the office. "Shaz, get on the equipment there. When we call them I want you to try and trace it, see if we can at least get an idea where they are," he told her.

"Drake, get in here, we're going to make the call," he bellowed down the hall.

He looked back at the screen. One male figure, wearing a mask, putting the envelope on the wall of the club. That's all. They'd gotten her once she'd gone out of sight of the camera. He growled in frustration.

Chris looked up as Rhys walked in.

"How can I help?"

"Well, I've only come up with one thing so far, Rhys, a sister," he gestured at the printer. "I printed out her picture."

Rhys went and picked up the printout. "Pretty," he remarked and put the printout up on the whiteboard. He sat down at his desk and started running some more complex searches. There had to be more than just a pretty, dainty looking blond in Danny's family tree.

Alex pulled away from Ray and held onto his shoulders as she heard Gene bellow for her.

"Be strong," she said and patted his shoulder as she turned to leave the kitchen.

Alex returned to the meeting room and smiled weakly at Rhys and Shaz. She perched on the desk by where Gene was. She glanced at the footage he was watching.

"Anything?" she asked as she picked up the letter and read it.

Shaz went and sat down behind the specialist tracking equipment and began to make sure it was all ready. She looked up briefly as Alex came back and gave her a small smile.

"All ready, Guv," Shaz said as she waited for him to make the call.

"Nothing useful," Gene growled and gestured at the screen where he'd paused the footage.

He picked up the phone and called the one number on the phone.

Rowan fought back the urge to call Chris and continued working on the burritos. She threw together a small batch of two dozen muffins, the chocolate ones Alex liked and blueberry. She was going to have to get her oven from Jack today so she could do some serious baking.

She went and opened the window and lit up a cigarette and leaned on the sill of the window as she smoked. She couldn't ignore the bad feeling in the pit of her gut.


	62. Chapter 62

**We do not own EastEnders, Ashes to Ashes, Waterloo Road or Doctors**

**Chapter 62**

Bob jumped and grinned as the mobile phone lying on the car seat began to ring. He picked it up.

"Hello? I assume this is one of the bent coppers who sent down Danny Harris. Set him free or Ronnie Mitchell dies, and it won't be pretty, I'll make sure of that. I'll have some fun with her and all first. We'll be going to the papers as well. We know you lot fitted him up. That confession of yours has to be bullshit. So you just do as your told and we'll give her back to you. That is all," Bob stated and hung up the phone.

He turned to Rosie and smiled.

"Time to tell the world."

Rosie pulled on a pair of sunglasses and nodded. She left the warehouse and spotted a likely-looking homeless guy. She took several crisp, clean pound notes out of the pocket of the buff-colored trench-coat she wore and gave them to the man, along with the envelope the letter was in. She tailed him as he took it to the newspaper office and dropped it off. She ducked into an alley as he came out and wandered away and then went back to the warehouse.

Gene began to swear as the kidnapper hung up on him and he looked at Shaz, but he knew the person on the other end of the line had hung up too quickly.

"It appears we should have made much of that bloody sex tape Glenda provided us with Danny's confession on it. The kidnappers seem to think we forced a confession. They'll have gone to the papers by now."

He sighed and looked at Alex.

"Looks like we're going to have to make some information public ourselves," he decided. "Get a statement together, Bolly, something good we can tell the papers. If the kidnappers realize how we got the confession, they may just give up and go away," he added, but wasn't able to sound convinced.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\\/\/\\/\/\\\/\\\/\

Rowan smoked and watched the sun come up. She finished her coffee and packed up the food in some plastic containers and put them in canvas bags and headed for the station. Whatever the trouble she felt was, it didn't change the fact that people she cared about were going to need something to keep them going and she wasn't sure how much longer she could stand being alone, not feeling this way.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\\/\/\\/\/\\\/\\\/\

Shaz shook her head. Not long enough. She had recorded the call though, if they were lucky they could call the voice technicians down and see if they could do anything with the voice. She doubted it, but it was worth a shot. She pulled out the tape from the recorder and handed it to Gene.

"Not long enough, Guv, I know their in London but he didn't stick around long enough for me to get an exact location," she sighed.

Alex nodded at his instructions.

"I'm on it."

She marched back to her desk and pulled out her pad and a pen. She smiled briefly up at Ray as he stumbled back in.

"We've made contact with them, Ronnie's fine. They haven't hurt her, this is all about Danny" she told him.

Ray looked up sharply at Ronnie's name. They had made contact and he hadn't been there! He held back his scowl and nodded at Alex. Ray watched as she returned to her work, she was helping, they all were. he was grateful. His gaze was drawn back to Ronnie's bag, he delved inside and his fingers brushed something unfamiliar, he pulled out a small bottle of her perfume, Ray added a tiny bit to his finger and waited patiently for it to dry before inhaling. The smell was something he instantly linked to Ronnie. He sighed and kept his gaze away from Alex, no doubt she was doing her psycho crap and analysing him or something. he reached for her phone and pulled it out. He scrolled through the pictures with a small smile, him, him, him, her and him, her, him,_ Why the hell was there one of him asleep? _He brushed it off, wishing he had more pictures of her on his phone, he had never thought about it.

Rowan walked into the station and immediately felt the tension. She nodded at the skipper and handed him a breakfast burrito. He waved her to go on back and she gave him a small smile and headed down the hallway.

She walked past Gene's office and into the room where she knew Chris was working. She nodded at Rhys and gave Chris a quick kiss on the cheek. He looked at her. "You might as well know, it'll be everywhere soon enough. Ronnie's been kidnapped and they want that Danny Harris released and cleared of Archie Mitchell's murder."

Rowan gasped. She quickly put one of the containers of muffins on an empty desk and handed breakfast burritos to Chris and Rhys before moving to Gene's office. She walked in and nodded at Alex.

"I brought you some breakfast, I'm sure you've had no time to eat and I, well, I wanted to help somehow," Rowan said and put a container with several breakfast burritos on the corner of Alex's desk and the other container of muffins as well. She glanced at Ray. He didn't look good. She turned her gaze to Gene who had decided to call the kidnappers again.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bob looked down as he and Rosie walked to the office, annoyed to hear the phone ring. He answered it.

"Why are you calling again you stupid copper?" he demanded to know, the device he was using to alter his voice taking some of the sting from his tone.

"Because you hung up on me, you bastard and I don't appreciate that. You want anything from us, you piece of shit scum, you need to make sure I have assurances that Miss Mitchell is okay."

Bob sighed. He opened the office door and gave Ronnie a quick kick to her hip. She jerked her head up and looked as the two people who'd kidnapped her came in. The man had a phone.

"Smile for the camera, bitch," Bob grated and held the phone close enough that only Ronnie could be seen and took her picture. "Now, say hello," he instructed and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Ronnie whispered, her dry throat making her voice scratchy.

"Are you all right, Ronnie?"

Ronnie began to cry. "I'm...yes, so far, I'm okay. Help me, please, Mr. Hunt. Tell Ray I love..."

Bob took the phone away and stood up.

"No," Ronnie whined. "Tell Ray I love him," she shrieked and Bob clouted her across the mouth.

Gene heard the sound of the blow over the phone and heard the voice say. "Shut up, you bitch," before the line went dead.

Gene began to curse a blue streak and looked at Shaz, certain once again it hadn't been long enough. The kidnapper must know how long it took to trace a call. Gene looked at Alex.

"I'm not sure, but I think one of them's a copper, or used to be, or knows what police can do well enough."

Ray stayed slumped at his desk flicking backwards and forwards through the pictures on Ronnie's phone. Trying to distract himself. He didn't remember her taking half these pictures of him. Sneaky woman. A small grin crept across his face for a fleeting moment. He didn't look up as he heard Rowan's voice.

Alex looked up at Rowan and smiled tiredly.

"Thanks, Rowan."

She took a muffin out and placed it on her desk. She looked at it for a moment then dragged the spare packet of crackers from her top drawer. She nibbled one, eyeing the muffin hungrily as she moved her attention back to her statement.

Ray looked up sharply as he heard Ronnie's shrieks down the phone. The bastard had hit her! Ray stood angrily and the chair flew backwards, he turned and glared at Gene. He stormed out, kicking the doorframe as he passed it. That worthless piece of shit that had taken Ronnie had hurt her. That had just made the dick head's life ten times worse when Ray got his hands on him.

Alex watched Ray go with a soft sigh. Then looked back up at Gene.

"I guessed as much. Cutting out twice is too professional," she replied.

"Guv," Shaz piped up. "The call was a little longer this time so we got a more exact location, but the area is still to wide. It's the whole of east London" she told him.

Ray marched to the locker room and glared fiercely at anyone who tried to talk to him. He kicked the wall repeatedly. Then slumped to the floor. He just wanted her back.

Gene looked down at the phone as the picture message came through. He silently handed the phone to Shaz.

"See if the techs can get anything out of that picture besides Ronnie. Might be a good idea not to let Ray see it," he told her. He looked at the container of breakfast burritos on the desk and pulled one out. He put a napkin around it and put it next to Shaz on the table where she sat and then picked one up for himself.

Shaz took the phone off him and looked at the burrito on her desk. She gave him a small smile and left the meeting room to run off to the technicians.

Alex finished her statement and ripped the page out. She handed it to Gene and started on her muffin.

"Have I missed anything?" she asked as she pulled the cake apart.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan bolted after Ray. She paused as he went into the men's locker room and then followed him in. She winced as she heard him kick the wall and watched him slump to the floor. She walked over to him, knelt down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

Ray looked up at Rowan defeatedly as he noticed that she was there. He was trying not to think about what was happening to Ronnie, but couldn't help himself. Anything could be going on and the case was moving far too slowly.

"I just want her back, Ro. I need her," he told her in desperation as he looked down into his lap.

Rowan folded him in her arms.

"I know, Ray, I know. But you have to be strong, for her. Didn't you hear the defiance in her voice when she yelled out she loved you there at the end? She's trying to be strong for you, too."

She pulled back and took his face in her hands and looked into his eyes.

"She believes in you, Ray. She knows you're doing everything you can to find her. You may think things are moving too slow, but it's barely begun. You need to eat something and you need to fight to find her. Use that anger to help you focus and find her, Ray and if you need anyone to talk to, you let me know, anytime. I love the pair of you very much and I owe you. You kept me out of a very dark place, now I return the favor. You need me, you call me, understand? I'll do whatever I can."

She moved her hands to his shoulders and kissed his cheek before hugging him tight again. If Ray fell apart the whole thing could be a disaster. Rowan understood how he felt. She hadn't allowed herself to get close to people either. Now, he had fallen for Ronnie hard. Rowan could relate, she had fallen for Chris hard.

Ray tightened his arms around her and held on. He buried his head in her shoulder as he thought over her words. Could he turn his anger into resilience and use it to find her? He wasn't giving up until she was back in his arms that was for certain. He pulled back from Rowan and nodded.

"Thanks," he mumbled to her gratefully as he looked over at the wall opposite him. He felt a dull ache in his foot where he had been kicking the wall. He scrunched up his toes. Nothing broken. Just painful. He'd be fine. So would Ronnie. He wouldn't let those bastards hurt her. He wished he could have had a chance to talk to her, but Gene had hogged the phone. He had heard her, heard 'him' strike her. He hit her! But she loved him. His fists clenched. He loved her too.

His expression hard, Ray pushed himself to his feet. Determined. He looked down at Rowan and held out a hand to help her up.

"Thank you," he told her again and squeezed her hand gently before letting it go and marching back to the office.

Rowan took Ray's hand and let him pull her up. She studied his face. She saw the new resolve there and thought he might be able to hold himself together.

She gave him a smile. "You're welcome. It's the least I can do," she replied softly.

She watched him walk out and wiped away a tear. She hurried out of the locker room before anyone came in and went looking for Alex.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack woke up early and looked at Alyssa in his arms. He smiled and gave her a squeeze.

Alyssa frowned and opened an eye. She looked over at Jack, then turned her head to see the clock. Her eyes widened and she looked back at him.

"S'too early," she mumbled as she curled into his chest.

Jack tightened his arms around her and smiled.

"Do you work on Saturdays?" he asked her curiously.

Alyssa groaned and nodded.

"I'm going to have to go in today. Otherwise it's just Gayna. I can't leave Gayna to handle both Maddie and Kim on her own. Kim's a bit..." she paused as she tried to think of the word. "Overbearing."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and found a position that was comfortable.

"I'll be glad when Chelsea's back," she mumbled grudgingly into the pillow.

Jack sighed. "I'll have to find something to do with myself while you're gone," he said with a grin.

Alyssa smiled into the pillow. She turned her head to look at him.

"I'm sure you can find a way to entertain yourself for a few hours, Jack," she smiled up at him and let go of his waist and swept her hair out of her eyes.

"I'd rather entertain myself with you," Jack murmured in her ear as he trailed a finger down her spine.

Alyssa closed her eyes and leant into his touch as she shivered. She opened her eyes and looked up at his face with a small smile.

"Go on then," she challenged. "Entertain yourself."

"Oh, gladly," he said and began to kiss his way down her neck to her breasts.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Peter woke up and yawned as he walked downstairs. The house was quiet, too quiet. He went back upstairs and looked. The rooms were all empty. He went back downstairs and into the kitchen. He turned on the kettle and saw the note on the refrigerator.

He jerked it down and read it. He sighed. Great. Dad had run off to find Jane. He'd taken Bobby to stay with Lucy. Peter balled up the note and threw it across the room.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly looked at her alarm clock as it woke her. She switched it off and lay in bed silently. Listening. Nothing. All she could hear was silence. She sighed. Molly climbed out of bed and grabbed her dressing gown. She left her bed and went into the kitchen. Gene wasn't up. He was always up.

Molly went to get a glass of orange juice and spotted the note on the fridge. She sighed and pulled her phone off the shelf.

"Guna b l8. Sumthin goin on at station" she sent to Whitney and sat down at the kitchen table.

Whitney picked up her phone and read Molly's text.

"K, will bring laptop so we can post party pix :D"

Molly looked up from channel surfing. She had ended up on the music channels. Morning TV was either, the news, cartoons or morning talk shows. None of which she was interested in. So she had opted for music.

She picked up her phone and read the text.

'K. C u l8r'

Molly put her phone down then picked it back up again. She rang Alex.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rhys and Chris both turned up blanks as far as any other family Danny might have. There was only the sister. Gene frowned as he looked at her.

"Do we have a known address?"

Chris shuffled through the various things he'd printed out to put on the board and nodded.

"You and Rhys go, now, see what she has to say for herself."

"Here's the rest of the stuff we found on Danny. He didn't have a lot of friends, looks like none of them were good enough though to do something like this for him," Rhys said as he handed Gene the file.

"I've got a search going right now for more information on the sister," he added. Gene nodded.

"Bolly, when Shaz gets back have her take over the search Rhys is running," he told her and handed her the file. "You get this lot up and see what we've got, I'm going for a smoke."

Gene read over the statement as he ate his food. He wasn't that hungry, but he knew he needed to eat. Alex would likely get on his case otherwise. He nodded.

"Get a copy of the disc. If these scumbags don't believe in its existence, then we'll see that they get a copy for their very own," he paused and then leaned over to Alex. "Is he going to keep it together?"

Alex nodded and took the disc. She sighed and looked in the direction both Ray and Rowan had gone. She shook her head.

"I don't know. He's been different since he met Ronnie. I don't know how he's going to react anymore," she sighed and pressed the crumbs so they stuck to her finger.

"I spoke to him earlier. But it's up to him to use my advice or not."

Alex stood up with the disc.

"I'm going to copy this," she said as she walked out.

Alex passed Shaz in the corridor as she came back from the technicians.

"Shaz, the stuff Rhys was working on is on my desk. I need you to take that over because Rhys and Chris have gone to see Danny's sister."

Shaz nodded and hurried back to her desk. She dropped the stuff from the technicians there and collected the things off Alex's desk. She took it back to her own desk and set to work.

/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Peter made himself a cup of tea and sat down at the table. He picked up his phone and texted Molly.

"Dad gone to find Jane-this is crazy"

Molly looked up as her phone went off twice in succession.

She grabbed a bowl of cereal and her phone and trailed into the lounge. Alex and Gene weren't here to tell her off for eating in the lounge. She switched on the TV and read her texts. She replied to Whitney's first

'awesome! I'll bring camera :D'

She read Peter's as she spooned cereal into her mouth.

'Gone where? We dunno where she is! X'

Peter read Molly's text. "No idea, left a note on the fridge. Tell u more l8r"

/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris and Rhys drove to Rosie's flat, it was deserted. Many of her neighbors thought she'd gone north. It seemed she had a boyfriend who was from Yorkshire and everyone was of the opinion she'd gone away with him. Chris picked the lock and he and Rhys searched the place but didn't find much. Family photos of her and her brother. Rhys took one and stuck it in his pocket. He also found a photo of her and a man they presumed was her boyfriend, Rhys pocketed that one as well.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray looked at Alex's desk as he sat down at his own. He eyed the boxes with a sigh. Muffins and burritos. Trust Rowan to think of them. A small way to help. He smiled wryly.

He could smell the food. His stomach growled appreciatively. But he didn't want to eat. He didn't feel hungry. Ray sighed and picked up a pen. He wouldn't know what was going on until either Alex or Gene got back. He would have to wait. He started tapping the pen in a fast, impatient rhythm on the desk. He spotted the CCTV footage set up a little to the side. He stood and dropped his pen and rewound the tape as he stood in front of the screen to watch it.

Ray looked up irritably as Alex's phone rang on her desk. He paused the video and waited for the phone to ring out then turned his attention back to the TV screen. Ronnie was his priority.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly frowned as the phone rang out. Something big going on then. She put it back down and left the music blaring out of the TV as she went for a shower.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan walked quickly through the hallways. She sighed when she finally spotted Alex.

"Alex, hi, I know you are all going to be busy with all that's going on here. I don't have a lot going on today. I'm happy to make whatever food you need, please, I need to help and I want to keep an eye on Ray. I spoke with him and I think I've got him focused but, well, if he gets desperate, there's no telling what he'll do. I think he'll be okay for now. Also, you really need to turn on the news. Ginger just texted me wanting to know what is going on, he didn't say it exactly like that, but I won't repeat his language," Rowan ended with a grimace. "So, I think the news must have made some sort of announcement about what's going on."

Alex nodded at Rowan. She gave her a brief hug.

"I'm sure everyone will be grateful for decent food," Alex smiled back, "the canteen's food leaves something to be desired I must say," she said wrinkling her nose. "I'll keep an eye on Ray, don't worry. I won't let him doing anything stupid," she reassured her then frowned. "I've got to check the news," she said and dashed off back to her desk.

Gene gave the statement Alex had written up to a PC to type and then went to the Super. No doubt the kidnappers had already gotten their announcement out that they thought Danny had been fitted up. Gene intended to have their statement and an edited copy of the DVD containing Danny's confession to Glenda only released with the statement. With any luck, the kidnappers might give up. Somehow, he doubted it.

Alex looked down at her phone as a text came through. She read it and nodded then frowned. A missed call? Molly. She picked up her phone and dialed her home numbed. She patted Gene's back as she passed him to go outside.

"You need to see what's on my computer screen. Molls is up," she said as she passed him to go outside.

Molly leapt for the phone as it rang. She needed to dry her hair, but it could stay I'm the towel for a bit.

"Hello, Hunt and Drake home, Molly speaking," she answered politely.

"Morning, Molls."

"Hey, Mum. What's going on? I called earlier, but you didn't pick up so I'm guessing this is pretty big?" Molly said quickly.

Alex couldn't help but smile at her daughter's voice. Her smile faded as she registered the questions.

"Ronnie's been kidnapped, Molls. It's nothing to worry about. We're all over it. Don't panic. But I can't afford to leave work. Can you walk to the Square today? It'll only take around 30 minutes and you know the way."

Molly sighed. "Yeah. No problem. Mum, how's Ray?" she asked quietly.

"Not good, Molls. We're looking after him though. Look sweetheart I've got to go. Call me if you need anything. Love you."

"Love you too, mum," Molly put the phone down and sighed. Better get ready then.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\

Alex breathed a small sigh of relief as she spotted Ray watching the CCTV footage. There was nothing there but if it helped him then he could watch it as many times as he liked. Alex went straight to the BBC news website and found what she was looking for.

"Guv! You need to see this!" Alex called over to him as she pulled the story up onto the screen and scanned through it.

Ray looked over at Alex as she called the Guv. He stopped the CCTV footage. He had convinced himself that there had to be something there and he was determined that he would find it.

Ray stood behind Alex's chair and read the story on her computer screen over her shoulder. His fists tightened. Lies! Lies that had Ronnie in trouble. As he saw Gene approach, Ray let go of Alex's chair and went back to the CCTV.

A sudden thought occurred to him and he faced Alex and Gene.

"Shouldn't someone tell Roxy?"

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy buried her face in her pillow as her phone chimed. She cursed as the noise woke Amy and her little girl started to cry. Roxy grabbed her phone and her dressing gown and traipsed through to Amy's room and picked up the little girl who stopped crying immediately and began to play with Roxy's hair.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan headed out of the station, sending a quick text to Alex as she went.

"Call me about lunch later."

She called then to see if her paperwork for the restaurant was ready yet. Later today, she was informed. She smiled, glad they hadn't taken long to approve everything. Nicholas had known the people involved and had spoken of her to them.

She closed her phone and then ran for the pub. She had to tell Roxy before it got on the news. Then, maybe she'd go see Alyssa and Jack. She ran up to the door and looked at her watch. Too early.

She pulled out her phone and hurriedly sent a text to Roxy, glad she'd kept Roxy's number in her phone now that they were getting along.

"Need to talk-at door-urgent!"

She saw Syed walking by with Christian and smiled at them. For all that Syed's outing had caused so much grief, things had calmed down over the past week or so and then Syed had lost his family completely by choosing Christian over them. Rowan was glad they were finally happy. She gave them a small wave as she waited for a reply from Roxy. She watched them walk away and it occurred to her that Syed might well be out of a job and perhaps looking for a new one.

She would need help at the new place.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Attention seeker," Roxy muttered as she read Rowan's text curiously.

'Hang on' she sent back and balanced Amy on her hip as she made her way downstairs. She unbolted the door with one hand, a task that proved rather difficult with Amy in her arms.

She wrenched open the door with a grunt and looked outside.

"What's so urgent?" she asked grumpily. There was no point feigning cheerfulness. Not in the morning.

"Can I come in? I need to tell you something. It's not good news," Rowan said.

Roxy studied her for a moment then nodded and stood aside to allow Rowan entry into the pub. She balanced Amy on her hip again as she locked the door.

Roxy gestured to the stairs and headed in that direction."Come on. I'll make you a cuppa" she said as she started up the stairs and into the kitchen. She placed Amy in the high chair and fitted her bib, then switched the kettle on and started to make Amy's breakfast. She returned to the table with two mugs and her daughter's breakfast. She gave the bowl to the child and sipped her tea. Amy had started to try to feed herself recently and Roxy let her. Ready with the wash cloth once Amy was done.

"What's up?"

She was short. "Now,I'm just going to say it, but please, stay calm and don't go rushing to the station, they're doing all they can believe me," Rowan took a deep breath. "Ronnie's been kidnapped. The kidnappers have sent a statement to the news, it's on just now. They want Danny released. If he is, they'll let her go. They think he was forced to confess and that he's innocent, you see. I thought I should warn you before you saw it on the news. And you know people are going to be talking about it all over the Square," Rowan reached over and took one of Roxy's hands.

"I thought you should know right away and they're busy trying to track the kidnappers down so they've not had a chance to call you yet."

Roxy looked up at Rowan. Her eyes went wide. She wanted to go down there and tell them to hurry up and find Ronnie! Rowan's words stopped her; Rowan had a boyfriend in the police right? She knew what was happening. She looked down at Rowan's hand covering hers and looked back up again, her eyes dark with anger.

"They can't release Danny!" she stated as calmly as she could which given her current frame of mind was not all that calm.

They had taken Ronnie! To get Danny released! She looked at her child for a moment then back at Rowan.

"Will you watch her for a moment, I need...excuse me!" she said and rushed from the room. Roxy thundered downstairs and took her shot glass off the shelf; she took a vodka shot and knocked it back. Her sister had been kidnapped! Ronnie! The sensible one who did everything right, but had lost so much! She let her tears fall and she took another shot. The anger kicked in again! They wouldn't release Danny. They couldn't! He had used her to get at her money! HE had pretended he was her brother while all the time he was her mum's toyboy! She threw back another shot as tears fell freely down her face. Roxy rinsed the glass and replaced it then marched back upstairs.

Rowan looked at the baby thrust into her arms and bit her lip. She hoped Roxy had not run off to the station, it was chaotic enough there as it was.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Roxy reappear. She walked over and handed Amy back to Roxy and put a hand on Roxy's arm.

"They won't release Danny. The only reason the kidnappers even think Danny's innocent is because Mr. Hunt chose not to release the information about that DVD your mother sent them. He was trying to help you and Ronnie a bit by not letting everyone know that Glenda and Danny were lovers. He'll have to release it now, though, so the kidnappers know that Danny wasn't forced to confess. You should go talk to your Aunt Peggy. I'm sorry I can't stay, but I have to go," Rowan told her gently. "Be brave. They'll find her."

She gave Roxy a hug and left.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Peter called Bianca as he opened the cafe and begged her to come and help.

Whitney saw Peter looked out of sorts but was busy setting up the stall and didn't have time to go and see what was going on.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene went in and looked at Alex's screen. The news. So, it was out. Quicker than he'd expected. He went to his desk and made the call the Super had told him to make. Then, he went and found the PC who was typing up the statement and gave him the DVD copy and told him the address to take it to.

He watched the man leave and nodded. Their statement would be on very soon and the video footage.

Gene waited until their side of the story was broadcast and then picked up the kidnapper's phone and called them.

A few hours later, Chris and Rhys got back and added the information they'd got from their little trip to the white board in the main office. At least now, they knew who the kidnappers most likely were.

/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Bob and Rosie sat outside the office, eating fish and chips. Rosie had gone out in disguise and got them dinner. He sighed when the phone rang.

"Check the news, you piece of shit scumbag," Gene said shortly and hung up. He went out to smoke, a wicked smile on his face.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan got back from getting her paperwork and started on the food order Alex had finally called her with. Alyssa had been at work so Rowan gave her extremely busy friend a quick visit and then had left.

She packed up the food and put it into the canvas bags and carried it to the station. She hoped Chris was back and she hoped they were making progress. Her meeting with Roxy had not been fun.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex sighed. Molly had texted her to say she was at the stall. The news was out. The police statement along with the edited video. She fidgeted at her desk as she gazed at the whiteboard. The information on there she had read multiple times and she knew if off by heart. Nothing helpful. She hated dead end cases. Especially when she knew people involved. Especially when it was a member of the team.

Shaz came in clutching a piece of paper and a hesitant smile on her face. She walked up to Gene and stood before him.

"Guv, I worked out who the boyfriend is. I got a scan of his face from the photo Rhys brought back, onto the system and ran it through the database of known criminals. No matches. Then I thought it wouldn't hurt to run it through the police data files and guess what turned up?

She handed him the page she had printed out.

Gene took the paper and read it, then began to curse.

"I knew there was a bloody ex-copper involved. They've covered themselves too well, the scum," he growled and slammed out of the room.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Peter finally caught a break when Bianca and Marie were both at the cafe and went over to the stall to tell Whitney and Molly about his dad.

"I can't believe he's done this! He thinks she might be with her mother, so he's gone and left me in it. Bianca at least agreed to come help. I need it. I won't be moving now. Someone has to take care of the house," he ran his hands through his hair. "What a mess, and now all this business with Ronnie Mitchell, it's just starting out to be a really shit week," he complained.

Whitney raised her eyebrows but kept silent. She loaded many of the photos from the party up, but advised Molly she thought the video should be posted later, after the case was over.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\

Rowan took the food to the station and sat for a while with Chris. She showed him she'd finally got the paperwork for the restaurant sorted thanks to Nicholas. Chris was quietly pleased for her and gave her a quick hug. She kept a close eye on Ray while she was there. He seemed fine but she couldn't see his aura to say for sure.

"I'll go stay with Jack and Alyssa, I don't want to be home by myself," she told Chris. He nodded. She handed him a set of keys and then headed for Jack and Alyssa's. Jack should be there and Alyssa would be off work soon enough.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rosie took a bottle of water and a sandwich in to Ronnie and ungagged her long enough to eat. Ronnie tried to eat the sandwich slowly, it was hard, it was the first food she'd had since the party last night. She drank half the water and kept it aside just in case. She wasn't sure why, but was grateful that the woman kept the man away from the office. He terrified Ronnie. Ronnie had an idea that if the woman wasn't there, she would be in much worse shape than she was. Her face hurt where he'd hit her but she tried not to show it. She put it out of her mind.

She watched the woman leave and curled up on her side on the cold floor. She put her back up against the wall and closed her eyes and let thoughts of Ray fill her mind.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bob listened to the news on the radio. He listened to the statement the police made and then the audio portion of the DVD the police had provided, with Danny confessing to the murder to some woman. It had to be fake. He watched Rosie come back from feeding Ronnie. He pulled her into the car and handed her her disguise. He put a pair of dark glasses on himself and dug a hat out of the glove compartment and shoved it on his head.

He needed to see the news. He drove around until he found a place with televisions displayed in the windows and walked over to watch the broadcast as it aired again. He fumed after seeing it. He wanted a copy of it. He wanted to make sure it wasn't fake. He went later that night to the closest studio and broke in and stole the DVD and brought it back to watch on Rosie's laptop.

It was either real or an exceptionally good fake. He couldn't tell which. He went for Ronnie, but Rosie stood outside the office and refused.

"Bob, it won't help anyone if you beat the daylights out of her," she told him coldly. "Go break some windows or something and come back when you've calmed down."

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack gladly allowed Rowan to stay with him and Alyssa for a few days. He could see she was upset over what was going on but she clearly didn't want to talk about it. She seemed extremely distracted and went to bed without speaking hardly a word.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next day, Rowan took food to the station several times. She checked on Ray every time and spoke with him to make sure he was coping. He clearly hadn't gone home, she really couldn't blame him. The rest of the time, Jack willingly ferried Rowan around to look for furniture for the flat. It had to be done though Rowan was hardly in the mood for shopping. And Alyssa was there to keep her from going mad.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene nearly tore apart his office when the phone the kidnappers had provided went dead. It had been deactivated. Now, they would have to wait for the kidnappers to call. He was sure the release of the DVD recording had thrown them into turmoil. He had to wait for their next move. He was sure he wasn't going to like it when they did.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bob spent most of the day again trying to figure out if the DVD was real or fake. He even had Rosie try. They both came to the conclusion the DVD was real. He had to spend several hours calming Rosie down. The idea her brother was a con man and a murderer besides had hit her hard.

Ronnie could hear the woman screaming and shouting and when she realized neither of them was going to bring her food or water, was relieved that she'd at least had a trip to the toilet before the woman had broken down. The man came in and dragged the couch from the office. A short while later, Ronnie put her arms over her head to try and block the sounds they were making. She moved to the corner and curled up in a ball and, as she had done every time before she managed to fall asleep, she wished for Ray.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Monday morning, Rowan brought breakfast by the station. She sat and ate with Chris and then walked over to Ray. He was looking worse for wear. She tapped him on the shoulder and motioned him to follow her.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bob yawned and woke and looked at Rosie as she slept. He woke her up gently.

"I think maybe it's time we see what that Ronnie Mitchell has to say about this DVD and all," he told her. She rubbed at her face and nodded.

"Let's have some tea first though, need to be awake," Rosie suggested. Bob nodded.

After drinking some of the tea from the Thermos Bob had filled the previous night, they both pulled on their masks and went to talk to Ronnie. Rosie took a bottle of water with her. She woke Ronnie up and took her to the toilet. She pushed Ronnie into the desk chair, removed the gag, opened the bottle of water and handed it to her.

Ronnie glanced at the two of them. Something was going to happen, but she wasn't sure what. She took a few small sips of the water and then put it on the desk carefully. It was hard to do without knocking it over with her hands tied but she managed. She looked at them expectantly.

"So, tell me about this DVD that's been released, with Danny telling some bird he did Archie in."

Ronnie looked at him. So, that was it. The only way to prove Danny hadn't been coerced. She and Roxy would quite possibly be laughingstocks now, but all things considered, she didn't care.

"That's my mother he's with in that video. I've seen the whole thing. They were having an affair and decided to go after my father's money. He didn't succeed. When Roxy got the money after our father's death, Danny showed up pretending to be our brother. He stole the money from Roxy, but when Glenda got hold of it she ran and left him behind," she told them, short and to the point.

Rosie gasped and advanced on Ronnie.

"He's my baby brother, not yours," she shrieked and slapped Ronnie.

"I know that," Ronnie shouted. "I didn't really believe him and it all came out when we caught Danny after he transferred the money to my mother."

Bob walked up.

"So, where is she then, your mother. Seems she's the one to blame for Danny's little problem. Big sister there wants revenge and I intend to see she gets it."

Ronnie looked up into the man's eyes.

"I don't know. They're still looking for her."

Rosie ran up and grabbed Ronnie and shook her.

"Where is she?" Rosie demanded. "Where? She's got a lot to answer for."

Ronnie nodded but remained silent. She hated her mother, but telling these two where she was would effectively mean her mother's death, she was sure of that. She could play dumb. Why would the police have any reason to tell her where they thought Glenda was?

"Look, sweetheart, either you tell us," he reached behind his back and pulled his gun from the waist of his trousers, "or we blow your lovely blond brains all over the place and then go have a chat with your sister."

Ronnie's eyes widened.

"She doesn't know, we don't know, please," Ronnie begged.

"I think you're lying to me and all," Bob said, his tone laced with menace. "We found out some very interesting things over the past few hours, ain't we darlin'?" Bob turned and looked at Rosie. She nodded.

"That Ray you screamed about the other day, we know he's a copper," Rosie snapped.

"So, I think you know something and I suggest you share," Bob snarled and pressed the gun hard against Ronnie's temple.

"Please, no," Ronnie whispered, and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Then tell us where she is."

Ronnie sat in silence. How could she do it? But she didn't want to die. After all her mother had done to her, was she worth such sacrifice? But it was still her mother. But if Ronnie didn't talk they'd shoot her and go after Roxy. And Roxy had Amy. What might they do to make Roxy talk? Or Aunty Peggy for that matter. She felt the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm losing patience," Bob said, his voice low and full of menace. He waited a moment and then pulled back the hammer.

Ronnie's eyes flew open at the sound. She drew in a few rapid, panicked breaths.

"They tracked her to Rio, in Brazil. She's in Brazil," Ronnie sobbed and dropped her head.

Bob looked at Rosie. He looked at Ronnie's bent head and hit her across the back of the head with his gun. Ronnie slumped sideways and slid to the floor. Bob pulled off his mask and snatched off Rosie's and kissed her gleefully.

He hustled her out of the office and ran to the car. He shoved the masks into a bin bag and tied it up. They could toss them out after they left. He rummaged in Rosie's bag and made sure their passports were still there.

"Let's go to Rio, darlin'," Bob said with a smile as he shut the boot and climbed into the car.

"What about Ronnie? Shouldn't we tell them where she is?"

"No, we need time to get away. I'm sure they know who we are by now and if we tell them where she is, we may not have time."

Rosie looked at him and nodded. She watched him drive the car out and then walked out behind him and locked the warehouse door. She climbed into the car and he sped away. Soon, they'd be on their way to Brazil.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ginger got to the station first thing in the morning and couldn't believe the state everyone was in. He went immediately to the Guv and convinced him to send some of the others home for sleep before they lost the ability to function.

Gene looked at him and rubbed his face. The case was at a standstill and everyone was exhausted. He got up and went into the main office and told Chris, Rhys and Shaz to go home and get some rest and come back fresh later. He went to Alex and told her what he was doing. He knew none of the three had gone home last night, but had stayed and worked.

Gene had taken Alex home, but he'd not slept well. Alex had reminded to Gene that they had to pick up Molly. They had taken the detour to the market to pick her up before going home. Molly understood Alex's weariness and had ordered in a pizza for them, Alex had one slice then had curled up in bed and slept like a rock until Gene woke her again. She knew he had slept very little, his eyes were glassy and his expression hard once she had woken up. He had also seemed very moody. She had gotten ready for work quickly and Molly had been up too. They took Molly to the station and she had kept out of the way behind the skippers desk until it was time for Whitney to open up the stall.

"I'd send Ray home, but I know he won't go. Someone needs to make him sleep before he's useless," Gene said. He took Alex outside with him so he could smoke. He chose the patio because there was press almost constantly outside the front of the station.

"I haven't said anything, but the phone the kidnappers gave us shut off yesterday. I asked the techs and they said it had been deactivated. So, I don't know what that scum is up to. I keep waiting to see what they're going to do now that the story about the DVD is out but so far, nothing."

Alex looked at Gene. He didn't look good but she knew he wouldn't sleep properly until Ronnie was home and safe. She rubbed his arm as she stood with him

"Ray's running on adrenalin and caffeine, once that runs out, his system will shut down and he will sleep. We can't help him until his body gives up on him" Alex told him as she went and sat on a chair a little away from him so she wouldn't have to inhale the fumes from his cigarette. "Something will happen Gene, give it time. They are planning their next move, with an ex-copper involved its going to be planned perfectly to make our lives as difficult as possible," she sighed.

/\\/\\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Rhys drove Chris to his flat and dropped him off. Chris thanked him and let himself in and stumped up to the flat. He smiled when he saw the couch and few tables Rowan had bought in the front room. He looked in the kitchen and saw the tiny kitchen table she'd bought. Rowan had told him though that she was going to buy a small table since they had the whole restaurant downstairs if they had company over for dinner.

He went into the bedroom and flopped onto the bed, not even removing his shoes before drifting off.

/\\/\\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Rhys unthinkingly drove himself and Shaz to his flat. He looked at Shaz.

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to driving to your place. I guess the Guv was right, none of us are thinking quite straight. Do you just want to go ahead and sleep here? Don't worry, I only intend to sleep," he told her with a grin.

Shaz nodded wearily in reply. She was to exhausted to care, the first bed she came to would be the one she collapsed on and that was that! She didn't really care who it belonged to.

"It's fine, Rhys," she attempted a smile at him and climbed out of his car. She waited for him to unlock the door and she followed him inside. Shaz kicked off her shoes, took off her jack, loosened her top and followed him to his bedroom. Shaz looked at the bed for a moment and didn't think she had been happier to see a bed before in her life. She crawled onto it and slipped herself under the covers.

Rhys nodded at Shaz' comment and followed her to his room and barely got his shoes off before dropping onto the bed and falling fast asleep.

Shaz felt Rhys fall onto the bed next to her and she burrowed deeper under the covers. She closed her eyes blissfully and slept.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly watched Peter out of the corner of her eye. She was curious as to what was happening at the station. She agreed about the video, she didn't want Gene yelling at her, she had predicted his unsavoury mood, if Alex was worse for wear she didn't want to know what Gene was acting like.

She looked over at Peter again curiously and decided to get the full lowdown later. She borrowed Whitney's laptop for a moment and went to the news pages. She found out more about what was happening at the station, she showed Whitney and handed the laptop back.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa was worried about Rowan when she turned up. She was looking worried and anxious. Alyssa had heard about Ronnie's kidnap at work and had understood Rowan's silence. She was glad that they could offer somewhere for Rowan to stay. A small help, but they were there if they could do anything. Alyssa tapped her nails together as she worried about Ray. No doubt he was taking this badly, she was worried for Ronnie too. Who knew what was happening to her? She did what she could over the days Rowan stayed with them to help her sister. Rowan had concentrated on cooking for CID and Alyssa helped with that when she could, she didn't want Rowan being on her own. She needed people around her.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray hadn't left the station since he had arrived once he discovered Ronnie was missing. He had given in and started to eat food once he found his body's need for it became too great. He ate because he had to, not because he wanted to. All he wanted to do was find Ronnie and bring her home and make sure she was okay. He was grateful that Shaz, Chris and Rhys had stayed and worked, though he could see the effect it was having on them, the toll it was taking. Part of him was grateful the Guv ordered them home, the other half that wanted to scream that they should stay and find Ronnie, he held back. He reasoned with himself that when they were sleepy the missed vital clues as to her whereabouts, if they were refreshed by sleep they would find Ronnie quicker. He was silent and didn't talk to anyone unless he had to. The person he spoke to the most out of CID was Alex. She was there if he needed to have a breakdown. He didn't cry though, wouldn't let himself cry. Not yet.

Ray looked up as Rowan tapped his shoulder, she had brought more food then? Good. he was starving. He watched her gestures and put them into place in his head. She wanted him to follow her? Could she not see he was trying to find a hint as to where Ronnie was?

With a resigned grunt he lifted himself from his desk and grudgingly followed her.

Rowan led Ray to the locker room and folded her arms and frowned.

"Ray, you have to stop. You aren't doing Ronnie any favors running yourself into the ground. You haven't slept, you've barely eaten and frankly, you stink. I want you to give me your keys. I'll go get you some clean clothes and I want you to go in there and take a long shower. Then you sit there and eat this and relax. Stay there until I get back with your clothes."

Rowan stepped closer and reached up and took his face in her hands to make him meet her eyes.

"She won't thank you for doing this to yourself. Everyone is doing everything they can to find her, not just you. How do you think she'll react when she's found and you've landed yourself in the hospital? I don't think she'll be very happy at all, do you?" she scolded gently. She let go of his face and watched him.

Ray dug his keys from his pocket and held them tightly in his hand. He looked at Rowan. Why was she always right? She had better be quick though. He wasn't sure how long he could stand not doing anything. He couldn't idly wait for her to come back. Not knowing that Ronnie was tied up somewhere. He didn't even know if she was still alive. That thought made his guts twist horribly and his face contorted. He thrust his keys at Rowan and looked up at her.

"I'm not going to end up in hospital!" he mumbled. But he knew she was right. He had seen the look on Alex's face when she looked over at him. He hadn't changed out of his suit from the party yet. He has still in the same shirt, the tie was on his desk and the jacket at home, somewhere. He couldn't face the flat. Not without Ronnie being there.

Ray left Rowan with his keys and looked at the box of food. It seemed a PC's desk had become the new canteen. Boxes laden with tasty snacks covered the front of it where she wasn't working. He peered inside and pulled out some random food stuff earning himself a smile from the PC . He knew they had all been worried about him but he couldn't concentrate on that. Not until he had Ronnie back, he couldn't concentrate on anything but her.

He stuffed whatever it was he had picked up into his mouth without tasting it. There was no time for that. He smiled glumly at the PC then returned to the locker room and climbed into a shower cubicle.

Rowan took Ray's keys and after making sure he was sitting down and eating, left the station. She shoved rudely past the crowd of reporters gathered outside and bolted to the flat. She went inside and into the bedroom and grabbed out a pair of jeans and shirt for Ray then got him some clean pants and socks. She rolled the clothes tight and shoved them in her bag and ran full tilt back to the station.

She walked slowly to the locker room. She was not about to go in there. She knocked at the door and opened it a crack. She could hear the water running, and didn't push the door open farther.

"Ray? I'm just out here with your clothes. Let me know when you're decent," she called through the opening and then shut the door. She pulled his clothes out of her bag, leaned against the door and waited.

Ray just about made out Rowan's voice over the sound of the water flowing from the shower head. He switched the shower off and grabbed his shirt to cover himself. He padded across the floor, his feet making damp patting sounds on the tiles. He opened the door a fraction and held out his hand for his clothes.

"I haven't got a towel so I'm not exactly decent Rowan," he told her quietly as he flexed his fingers and waited for his clothes.

Rowan blushed at his comment, thankful he couldn't see it and shoved the rolled up bundle of his clothes with his keys on top onto his expectant hand. She cringed as she heard the keys slide to the floor and sighed. She hurriedly bent down and scooped them up and then stuck her hand through the door opening and dangled the keys from her finger. She kept her head turned away from the opening and wondered why in the world he hadn't grabbed a towel before coming to the door. She had hardly rushed him. Though, if she was being honest a small part of her was tempted to look.

She blushed again and covered her face with her free hand.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene looked at Alex and sighed.

"I think Rowan dragged him off to talk to him, maybe she can make him see sense. I don't like that they've waited this long to make another statement, especially with that phone being shut off. We know what kind of car they're driving, see if we can get some help from our neighbors and get a few more uniforms out there looking for it. Somebody has to have seen something," he growled.

Alex nodded and hopped off the chair she had seated herself on. She patted his shoulder and smiled up at him tiredly.

"I'll get onto the other stations and see if they can spare anyone," she spotted Ray chewing as he went into the locker room and grinned. She looked back up at Gene

"It seems Rowan has worked her magic," she smiled and walked back to her desk. She stole a muffin from the box as she passed and nibbled on it as she searched down the list for the other stations numbers. She rang through to them and pleaded their case.

Gene watched Ray as well and nodded in agreement.

He sighed and went into his office after grabbing a couple of bacon sandwiches. He leaned back in his chair and scowled. Why hadn't they called? Surely they would have something more to say about the DVD than their statement early Sunday that it was fake. Surely by now, they knew it wasn't. He looked at his watch. Nearly 9am, the same time they'd sent out their statement yesterday.

He turned in his chair so he could see the television through his open office door and waited.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Peggy stayed in the pub and kept Roxy upstairs. The whole Square could seem to talk of nothing but Ronnie's kidnapping and the fact that Glenda and Danny had been lovers. The press was beginning to crawl around now too, especially since Sunday had passed with no further statements from the kidnappers. After an hour of arguing with herself, Peggy went and informed Roxy the pub was going to stay closed. She was not going to have Roxy and Amy disturbed by the vultures that called themselves reporters and she was in no mood to put up with the gossip and that was final.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As they ran through the airport, Bob snagged a mobile phone from the hand of a passing fellow traveler. Rosie looked at him curiously but kept going. They made it to their flight just in time. Bob pocketed the phone and ushered Rosie to hurry onto the plane.

He grabbed her hand and held it tightly as the plane taxied and finally rose into the air. He looked at her and grinned.

"We did it, and now we'll have justice for your brother and all," he said in a low, triumphant tone. She pulled him to her and kissed him hard. She was greatly looking forward to taking the price of her brother's betrayal out of Glenda's hide.

Bob got up and went to the toilet. He locked the cubicle and pulled out the cell phone he'd stolen and hurriedly dialed the Walford Police station.

Gene glared at the Skipper who had come in to see him.

"What do you want?"

"There's a phone call for you , Guv, you really need to take it. Ginger is tracing it now. I think it's the kidnapper."

Gene grabbed up the phone. "What?" he barked.

"Thank you for the information on Glenda, we have taken in to heart and are making use of it right now," he looked up and cursed as the plane bounced and covered the phone hurriedly when the flight attendant announced they were encountering turbulence. He brought the phone back to his mouth to hear the shouting from the other end.

"Where is she? Where's Ronnie Mitchell, you stupid piece of shit?" Gene was shouting. Bob grinned.

"I'll tell you but you have to ask me nicely, Mr. Hunt."

Gene growled.

"Tell me where she is, I'm in no mood for your games, you worthless bag of pus."

"Tsk, tsk, that's not asking me nicely, not at all."

Gene clenched his teeth.

"Please. Tell. Me. Where. She. Is." he snarled, biting out each word.

"Not quite, but I guess it'll do," Bob sneered. "She's..." he began. Just at that moment, however, the plane rocked again. Bob's hand holding the phone flew up and smacked against the wall. He dropped the phone. It bounced off the edge of the sink and fell into the toilet, settling into the blue liquid in the bottom of the bowl. Bob shrugged. He leaned over and gingerly snagged the phone with two fingers. He looked at it. No good. He dropped the phone into the bin and then washed his hands.

They'd find her.

Gene heard the phone go dead and shoved the phone on his desk across the room. He stalked in and told Ginger to stop tracing the call.

"He was calling from a fucking airplane," Gene growled and slammed down the hall.

How were they going to find Ronnie now? He did not want to tell Ray. He went back out to the patio and smoked in sullen silence.

Alex watched calmly as Gene got more and more wound up on the phone. She clenched her fists and sighed. They hadn't told him where Ronnie was.

She stood up from her desk and smiled briefly at Ginger. They knew the first two calls had been made from somewhere in east London.

"Ginger, can you look up all the abandoned buildings in this area?" she asked as she handed him the map that Shaz had printed out that had the area that the call had been made from. It would be somewhere abandoned or closed off that they had held Ronnie.

"Oh, and check for any properties in that area that Rosie Harris or her boyfriend own."

Alex smiled at him again and went back to her desk

/\\/\\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\

Ronnie moaned and rolled onto her back and immediately regretted it. She forced herself to sit up and winced. She looked around, they weren't there and her gag was gone. She shifted around and saw a piece of paper on the floor and looked at it.

In rough block handwriting it said, "Will call cops with your location when on plane."

Ronnie sighed. They could have at least untied her. She tugged at her wrists, but they'd been tied fairly tight behind her back. Remembering something she'd seen in a movie once, she shifted around and slid her hands over her bottom and then sat and brought them over her legs. She gave a small smile and began gnawing at the knot in the rope. She finally managed to pull it apart enough to untie the rope and immediately untied her ankles.

She stood up unsteadily and wandered out of the office. She was thirsty, but they hadn't left any water behind. She gazed at her surroundings, a warehouse of some kind. She pushed at the door but it only opened far enough for her to see the chain that locked the door on the other side. She sighed and walked around. Her head hurt and she felt dizzy, but she kept looking for a way out.

She finally came across a window. It was so dirt-crusted she nearly mistook it for part of the wall. She picked up a piece of wood, turned her head away and swung at the window as hard as she could. She heard it break with a satisfying crash. She pushed at the bit of glass in the frame and then picked a piece up and cut the bottom of her skirt away and laid the material over the sill so she could climb out without cutting herself.

She carefully climbed out and looked around outside. She had no idea where she was. She gazed at her surroundings in despair and began to slowly walk towards the street.

Ronnie staggered down the street, looking around for any cars that might drive past. The sun came out from behind a cloud and Ronnie winced as and closed her eyes. Her head was pounding and she couldn't seem to shake the dizziness. The thought crossed her mind that she probably had a concussion. She ran a hand over the two bumps on the back of her head and groaned.

She picked her way down the sidewalk and tried to ignore the pounding in her head. She shaded her eyes and looked around and crossed the street, hoping she might find a phone box across the way. A car came speeding around the corner and Ronnie barely turned her head and tried to stumble out of the way as the driver hit the brakes and swerved to avoid her.

She turned and half-ran after the car. The driver got out of the car and began hurling abuse at Ronnie but stopped when he saw the state of her.

"Can I use your phone?" Ronnie begged, her eyes beginning to spill tears of relief.

"Are you all right, love?" he asked her.

"Phone, can I use your phone please," Ronnie repeated in a half-strangled shriek.

The man stepped back but pulled his phone from his pocket and held it out to her. She snatched it from his hand and shoved her tangled hair back from her face. She scrubbed at her tears and squinted at the number pad and began to punch in Ray's number. She shakily raised it to her ear and listened to it ring.

/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray took the keys from her and placed them on top of his locker as he dressed in the clothes she had picked out for him. He ran a hand through his damp hair and shook his head to rid it of the water that clung to it. He sniffed at the little droplets that scattered the floor.

Ray looked up as his phone rang.

"Rowan, I'm dressed!" he called as he bent and pulled his phone from his the trousers he had removed before his shower.

He frowned at the unknown number and felt a small prick of hope. Maybe?

He walked to the door and came out of the locker room and smiled loosely at Rowan as he saw her. He answered the phone.

"Hello?"

Rowan glanced sidelong at Ray, she gave him a small wave turned away before she started to blush again.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ray? Ray, come get me, please," Ronnie sobbed. "I don't know where I am."

Ray's heart soared. Ronnie! It was Ronnie! He ran to the office.

"Ronnie? Ronnie, it's okay. I'm going to track this call. Hold on sweetheart," he reassured her. She had sobbed. Sobbed. But she was still here. She had contacted him.

Rowan overheard and smiled hugely. She watched Gene rush Ray out and looked at Alex.

Ray looked down at the complicated machine the kicked the table. He didn't know how it worked. He swirled around and looked pleadingly at Alex.

Alex looked up at Ray as he kicked the table savagely. She looked at the phone in his hand and then at the machine. She nodded and stood. She hooked the phone up to the device and nodded at him as the machine began to trace the call.

"Ronnie? Don't panic. We're tracing the call now. Stay on the phone, please," he asked her as he hopped from foot to foot waiting impatiently for the call to be traced.

Alex looked up at Ronnie's name and patted Ray's back. She ran to the patio and poked her head around.

"Gene! Phone call from Ronnie. Ray's tracking it. Get yourself in the Quattro. Now!" she ordered as she dashed back to Ray.

Ray looked up as Alex came back in.

"Just a little longer Ronnie, nearly there!" he said encouragingly as her location appeared on the screen.

"Got you! Ronnie? We are on our way. Stay where you are okay!"

Gene looked up at Alex's shout and stood and walked down the hall. He looked at the location on the screen and grabbed Ray's arm.

"Let's go, Raymondo," he said and pushed his way past the journalists out to the car.

He stopped and turned.

"It's all over for now. We'll issue a statement later, but you better get out the front of my station or I'll have all of you vultures locked up," he snapped.


	63. Chapter 63

**We do not own EastEnders, Ashes to Ashes, Waterloo Road or Doctors**

**Chapter 63**

Ronnie held the phone and slumped to the pavement. The man who owned the phone looked at her. He reached for his phone and it slid from her slack hand. He put it to his ear.

"Err, you may want to hurry mate, I think she's fainted. She don't look so good, I'll wait here make sure she don't get run down, yeah?" he offered and went over to stand by his car.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Peter kept trying to call his dad, but Ian didn't answer his phone. He spoke with Bianca and she was willing to come back to the cafe permanently to help Peter out since Ian had vanished. He wandered out of the cafe and over to Whitney's stall and leaned against the rack to visit with them.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ginger heard the commotion and called the rest of the team to tell them Ronnie had made contact and Ray and the Guv were going to get her.

Ray pushed roughly past the journalists, keeping the phone glued to his ear.

"We are on our way mate. Keep her safe, yeah!" he said down the phone as he climbed into the car. He fidgeted all the way there, anxiously keeping the phone pressed to his ear. He watched everything fly by as Gene drove.

He looked up sharply as Gene stopped and spotted a car parked in the road. He left the phone on the seat as he hurled out of the Quattro and ran towards the car. He spotted the bloke and nodded at him in thanks then spotted Ronnie. He rushed to her side and knelt on the pavement next to her. He moved her so she rested against him and hugged her limp body and pressed her to his chest. This is where she should be. In his arms.

"Ronnie. Oh god, Ron! I love you Ronnie. Wake up for me sweetheart, please. Come on, Ron!" Ray buried his face into her hair and willed her to come round.

"Ronnie, please," he mumbled. She would have to go to hospital. He wasn't taking any chances. Even if she protested he was still going to insist that she got checked out. Make sure she was 100% okay. Once she woke up. If she didn't he would take her anyway. He was beginning to panic.

Ronnie eyes slowly opened and she winced.

"My head," she groaned. She raised her head and looked at Ray and touched his face. "You found me," she whispered and leaned her head on his chest. She knew she looked horrific. She felt worse.

"Do you have any water?"

She couldn't seem to collect her thoughts.

Ray kissed the top of her head in relief as she woke up and spoke. He couldn't help but rock her gently from side to side as he clutched her to him.

"I wasn't going to give up, Ronnie," he murmured to her.

Ray shook his head at her.

"I don't. No. Sorry".

Ray took her face in his hands and made her look at him. He held her face gently but securely. He didn't know how much pain she was in or where she hurt. She was his priority. He needed to know she was okay.

"Ronnie, I need you to tell me exactly where you hurt," he told her seriously.

"My head, he knocked me out before they left," she raised her hand to the back of her head. "And my cheek," she added, she knew she had a bruise on her face where the man had punched her.

"He made me tell him where mum was. He was going to shoot me, he held a gun to my head. I told them," she felt the tears start again and licked her lips.

"I'm really thirsty," she whispered. "I want to go home, please Ray, take me home. I want a shower and I just want to go home."

She clutched at his arms.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex watched them go anxiously. Then turned to Rowan.

"We've found her. She's called Ray. We traced the call. Let's hope she's okay" Alex sighed.

"Thanks for everything, Rowan," she smiled as she collapsed at her desk. Problem solved. Ray was supposed to be on duty this weekend. She would swap shifts with him. Let him spend time with Ronnie. They would both need each other. She wasn't going to make him work. Alex walked to the rota and scratched out Ray's name with a pen and wrote hers over the top of the scribble.

Alex chuckled as she hung up too. Ray had found Ronnie. Ronnie had Ray. They would get past this and be fine as long as they had each other. She started on the statement and gave it to a PC to type up, with instructions that when he was done to give it back to her. She would get it to the Super and explain the situation to him.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan pulled her phone out and sent off a quick text to Roxy to tell her simply that Ronnie had been found and she'd let her know what was going on.

"I wasn't sure how long he was going to last," Rowan remarked in a relieved tone. "I'm going to head home. I'll send Chris back when he's awake and I'll bring some lunch over later."

She grinned and headed out of the station and was surprised to see the crowd of reporters had vanished. She went home and woke Chris up and told him Ronnie had been found.

"Oh, that's good news, love," he mumbled and flung his arm over her and dozed back off. Rowan ducked away from Chris' arm and smacked him on his arse. Chris rolled over and sat up.

"I'm up, all right," he frowned at her.

Rowan smiled at him and then went into the kitchen and started making Chris a cup of tea.

Rowan took Chris his tea and went downstairs to the restaurant and wondered what she could make for lunch. She should drop something at Ray and Ronnie's too, neither one of them would likely be wanting to prepare food, but would need to eat.

She pulled her phone out and called Alyssa.

Alyssa stopped what she was doing and picked up her phone as she saw Rowan's picture flash up on her little screen.

"Ro? What's going on? Is there any news?" she asked hurriedly

"They found her Lyss, she's okay from what I heard. It's good, I'm not sure Ray was going to last another day. You should have seen the state of him. I had to pull him aside and push him into the locker room to take a shower while I went to their flat to get him some clean clothes. This will tell you how much he wasn't thinking. I cracked the door open to the showers to tell him I had his clothes and let me know when he was decent so I could give them to him, okay? He comes to the door, says he doesn't have a towel so he'd not decent and sticks his hand out for the clothes," she huffed a small chuckle. "Clearly not thinking straight. He was in desperate need of sleep and I sure hope he gets some soon," she remarked as she began to put together a cold pasta salad.

Alyssa listened intently and let out a small gasp which turned into a giggle. "Oh dear. Clearly not thinking straight!" she laughed.

Chris gulped down the tea Rowan made him and listened briefly as she spoke to Alyssa. He made himself a quick sandwich and then walked back to the station.

Rowan giggled too. She watched Chris walk past into the dining room munching on a sandwich, but lowered her voice anyway.

"I hate to say I was tempted to try and sneak a peek and of course I was so ashamed of that idea that I could barely speak to him when he came out of there fully dressed. He didn't notice for which I am grateful," she chuckled.

Alyssa chuckled down the phone and rolled her eyes.

"Rowan, I think you're developing a bit of thing for Ray" she teased as she let the laughter fill her voice.

Rowan burst into laughter at Alyssa's remark.

"Right, so you're saying if it had been you, you would not have been tempted to look? You know you would have, don't even try to deny it," she teased back. She put the lids on the containers and set them aside.

Rowan giggled softly.

"I'll take that silence as assent," she joked.

Alyssa chuckled at the thought and silently admitted her temptation to herself.

"Now that I have all my paperwork sorted out for the restaurant I need to figure out when I'm going to open. Bit daunted if I'm being honest. The café was one thing, this is something entirely different. I don't even have a name yet," Rowan sighed.

Alyssa looked up at the clock and sighed. "D'you need a hand? I'm not doing anything today."

"No, I'm fine. I've made up two cold pasta salads, one with salmon and one with chicken and I've made some chicken and vegetable soup for Chris to take to the station for Ray and Ronnie," she replied, raising her voice at the end so Chris could hear.

Chris walked back into the kitchen and took the container of soup before heading out.

"You know, I think after I drop this food off, I'm going to speak to Syed. He might be in need of a job and I need to hire someone since Bianca's staying at the cafe to help Peter. I admit I'm still a bit surprised that Ian ran off like that."

"OH! After everything Syed's been through recently I'm sure he would love that idea," Alyssa agreed.

"Well, I better get off the phone and call Syed, see if I can meet with him today. Do you want to get together for lunch?" Rowan asked.

"Yeah. I'm not doing anything today, really. When and where?" she asked.

"Well, I can bring some of this mass of cold pasta salad and we could maybe eat in the park? Or I can bring it to the salon and we can eat there? Whatever works for you," Rowan shrugged.

Alyssa looked around. She could leave Gayna in charge for a bit.

"The park, I think. It's quiet here today."

"The park it is. I'll let you know if I can meet you at the salon or at the park, depends on where I find Syed," she chuckled. "See you later."

She closed her phone and then carried the food over to the station. She gathered up the empty containers from before and packed them into a canvas bag. She saw Chris was back and asked him how Ray and Ronnie were. Chris nodded and told her they had seemed fine apart from looking worn out. Rowan nodded.

"Well, I'm meeting Syed over at Christian's flat then having lunch with Alyssa in the park. I'll see you later," she told him and kissed him.

"What have I told you about harassing my officers?" Gene said from behind her.

Rowan turned and met his grin with her own.

"I don't hear him complaining," she quipped and flounced past him and headed off. Chris cleared his throat and quickly found something to do.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy looked up from hugging Amy as her phone went off. She hadn't heard anything since Rowan had left and she had been on edge and anxious since she had been told. Peggy had tried to help, but Roxy had seen the worry in her eyes too. The only person who distracted her and held a calming influence was Amy.

She read the text and sighed with relief. She would give Ronnie a day then go and see her. Roxy scrolled down her contacts and saw what she was looking for. She wasn't sure if she had Rays number or not but somehow it was in her phone.

'Call me when you get a chance. Rox'

Peggy went in to see Roxy.

"I'm popping over to the Minute Mart, do you want anything? Oh, and Christian called for you and wants to get together with you, make sure you're okay."

Roxy shook her head.

"I'm fine, Aunty Peg. I'll give Christian a ring," she said and pulled out her phone again to dial his number.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rhys fumbled for his phone and listened to what Ginger had to say. He nudged Shaz.

"They found Ronnie," he muttered and yawned. He sat up, rubbed his face and looked at the clock. He supposed a two hour nap wasn't too bad.

"Good."

Shaz nodded and rolled over slowly to face him. She looked past him and glanced at the clock and she groaned. 2 hours! Was that all? No wonder her body still felt heavy and weak.

She buried her face into the pillow sleepily and sighed.

Rhys went back into the bedroom and sat down and rubbed Shaz' back.

"I've brought you some tea," he told her.

Shaz took her head off the pillow and twisted her body so she was sitting up and facing him. She smiled sleepily and took the mug off him.

"Thanks."

Shaz took a small sip of the drink and looked over the rim of her mug.

"Thank you for letting me stay here."

"You're welcome, but it's not like you had a choice. I won't lie to you, I was in no fit state to drive you to your flat," he said and took a drink of his tea. "I would have preferred a longer nap, but the day will be over soon enough, then we can all get pissed and pass out properly," he added with a grin.

"To be honest, I'm all in favour of skipping the piss up and getting straight onto the passing out," she sighed.

"I might feel the same way by the time we get to the pub," he joked. "I suppose we should hurry up and get back and see what's going on."

He stood up and peeled off his badly wrinkled shirt and tossed it in his laundry basket. He pulled on a clean one and looked at his hair while he buttoned it up.

Shaz nodded and slid her legs out of the bed, she placed her mug on the table as she stood up so as not to spill any of it. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at herself in the mirror, she grimaced at her reflection.

"Rhys? Can you drop me off at mine so I can get changed?" she asked as she drained the remaining contents of the mug

"Sure," he said as he tucked in his shirt. He strode from the room and grabbed up his car keys.

"I'm ready when you are," he told her and pulled on his jacket.

Shaz placed her mug on the side next to the sink as she passed the kitchen. She picked up the clothes that she had shed and dressed herself again.

"Good to go," she announced with a smile.

Rhys grinned at her and headed out to his car.

/\\\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\\

Whitney surfed the internet while Peter and Molly talked. From what she could overhear, he hadn't heard anything from Ian.

"I better get back to the café. Come over for lunch, with Bianca there the food's half decent at least," he gave Molly a shamefaced grin and kissed her cheek.

Molly grinned and nodded at him. She watched him go and turned back to Whitney.

Whitney smiled at Molly and looked around. Everyone was still caught up in the whole kidnapping thing and no one was really shopping. Whitney sighed and took a drink of her coke. She handed the laptop to Molly.

"Your turn if you like," she grinned and stood up and began to idly rearrange shirts for lack of anything else to do.

Molly took the laptop from Whitney and looked at the news pages for any word on the case.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\

Gene took Ray's phone and called Alex and asked her to get a statement together.

"It seems they got Glenda's general location out of Ronnie. Bastard held a gun to her head. Chances are they're already on their way to Brazil. He's still sitting in the middle of the street with her. I don't know if I'm taking her to the hospital or home but I did make those bloody reporters leave," he paced away and leaned against the Quattro. "I'm getting off this bloody ridiculous phone," he added and shut Ray's phone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\

Ray planted a gentle kiss on Ronnie's lips after looking at the bruise on her cheek. He felt anger towards her kidnappers boil again. He had hit her around the face and knocked her out. Ray stopped the snarl from escaping him and pushed his anger away. He needed to concentrate on Ronnie.

Ray slipped an arm under her legs and carefully lifted her off the floor. He made sure she was secure in his arms then started back towards the Quattro.

"We can go home, Ron. But first I'm taking you to hospital," he looked down at her affectionately, "and don't argue with me, please. I just want to make sure you're perfectly okay," he told her as they reached the Quattro. Ray set Ronnie on her feet and supported her by holding her waist as he opened the back door and helped her inside. He held the door open and looked at Gene.

"Guv, could you take us to the hospital? I wanna make sure she's alright," he asked as he slipped inside next to Ronnie. He didn't think he would be able to let her go.

Ronnie was aware that it had been a long time since she'd brushed her teeth. She felt filthy from head to toe. She nodded as he insisted on taking her to the hospital, she was too weary to argue, though she heartily wished she could go home and clean up first. She was still a bit dizzy and fought back nausea as he picked her up. She climbed into the back of the car and leaned against Ray when he climbed in next to her.

She sighed and rubbed her temple where the man had pressed the gun to her head. She imagined she could still feel the impression of the muzzle of the gun on her skin, though she knew it was unlikely. She looked at the mess of her dress and knew it probably couldn't be salvaged. She touched the jagged tear where she'd cut off the bottom of the skirt.

"I had to tear my dress so I could climb out the window without cutting myself," she murmured. She stared at the back of the seat in front of her and felt her eyes growing heavy. She rubbed at them and refused to let them close. She shivered and pressed herself closer to Ray.

Gene nodded at Ray's request and handed Ray back his phone after climbing into the car. He stopped at the first shop he saw that had food and went inside and got Ronnie a bottle of water. He came back out and handed it to Ronnie.

She grabbed it with a barely audible thank you and wrenched the bottle open and took a drink. She drank it slowly as Gene drove them to the hospital and felt slightly better afterwards.

Gene pulled into the lot and drove up near the door and then climbed out of the car and waited for Ray to get out and then helped him with Ronnie.

"I'm going back to the station, but you call when you need a ride back to the flat," he told Ray. "Take care, Ronnie. Good to see you back," he said to her softly. She thanked him quietly and let Ray help her inside.

Ray wrapped an arm around her as Gene drove and kept one eye on her at all times. She was exhausted. So was he. The adrenaline was running out. He held back a yawn as he looked at her.

"Stay awake, Ron," he murmured to her as he noticed her eyelids droop.

Ray looked up at Gene's words and nodded.

"Cheers, Guv."

Ray slipped his arm around Ronnie's waist and supported her inside. He took her straight to A&E and booked in at the desk saying he thought she might have concussion. He flashed his warrant card at the nurse at the desk. He hoped that would make her hurry up so that he and Ronnie could avoid the typical 4 hour wait.

Ray sat patiently near to Ronnie as the doctors checked her over and made sure she was in a fit state to go home. He was relieved when all that happened was the doctor saying she had mild concussion and she should stay in bed for the next few days. He prescribed some painkillers to help with headaches and Ray took the paper and Ronnie down to the pharmacy to pick up her prescription.

He wrapped her in his arms and held her to him tightly as he pulled out his phone and rang Alex.

Ronnie sat patiently through the exam. She was grateful she hadn't had to wait long, she hated the state she was in. A nurse brought her more water when she asked for it while the doctor admired the goose egg on the back of her head.

She nodded absently when he told her she had mild concussion, she'd guessed as much, and took the compress he gave her to put on the bump on her head. She let Ray lead her to the pharmacy to get her pills and barely listened as he called for a ride.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\

Alex looked down at her phone and stopped doing the paperwork she had idly been filling in. She picked it up and took the statement off the PC.

"Ray?"

"Hey Alex, is the Guv with you?"

"Yeah, he's in the office."

"Can you ask him if he can pick Ronnie and I up from the station and give us a lift home?"

Alex smiled. If Ronnie was coming out of hospital then she was fine. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Sure. No problem. Oh Ray? I've taken your shift this weekend so don't worry about work."

"Cheers, Alex. I appreciate it."

Ray hung up and Alex shut off her phone. She picked up Ronnie's bag of things from Ray's desk and ordered a PC into the male locker room to collect Ray's things. She put his stinking clothes into a plastic bag and tied it shut. She went to Gene's office and knocked the door lightly before going in.

"Ray's asked if they can have a lift home. You may want to take these with you," she said as she held up their things.

Gene looked up as Alex walked in.

"Right, give me just a minute," he began.

"I'll go," Chris said from behind Alex and held out his hand for the bag. Gene looked at Chris and nodded. Chris grinned, took the bag from Alex, grabbed a set of keys, and drove to the hospital.

/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex picked up the typed up statement on her desk and smiled briefly at Gene as she made her way down the corridor to the Super's office, she knocked, entered, handed over the statement with a small explanation about what had been going on, then left and returned to the meeting room. She looked at the rapidly decreasing amount of food and snaffled another muffin. Rowan's chocolate muffins were addictive.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris spotted Ray and Ronnie coming out and pulled up and stopped close to them. He climbed out of the car.

"Hiya, mate," he said to Ray. "Good to see you back, Ronnie," he said to her. Ronnie looked at Chris and blinked and gave him a small nod.

Chris opened the back door of the car so they could get in. Once they were in he shut the door, climbed back in and drove them to their flat.

He opened the door for them to get out. "Here, mate, give us your keys I can open the door for you," Chris offered.

Ray got out of the car and helped Ronnie out; he nodded at Chris as he took the keys and went to open the door. Ray scooped Ronnie up into his arms and carried her, and the rest of their stuff, tenderly in to the flat. He dropped the bags carelessly on the floor and set Ronnie down on the sofa. He got a glass and filled it with some more water for her and kissed the top of her head.

He turned his attention back to Chris as he kept an eye fixed on Ronnie.

Ronnie absently took the water and drank it. She rubbed at her face and grimaced. She got up and walked unsteadily to the bedroom and shut the door. She fought her dress off and then stripped to the skin. She went into the bathroom and stared in the mirror. She leaned on the basin, picked up her hair brush and turned on the shower. She put the water as hot as she could stand it and stood under it, lifting her face to the water. She stood and enjoyed the feel of the water for a moment before leaning her head far enough back to keep her hair out of the water and brushing the tangles out so she could wash it. Ronnie scrubbed and scrubbed until she finally felt clean. She sighed and felt immensely better.

"Thanks mate," he smiled and patted Chris' shoulder gratefully.

"Sure, mate. I hope she's okay. Oh, Rowan sent this for you," he showed Ray the container of soup and went and put it in the kitchen. "Rowan says call if you need anything, she's going to be nearby, I think she's planning a meeting with Syed, so, she can get here quick. Get some rest, mate, you look rough," Chris told him and headed out the door.

Ray shut the door and looked over at the soup. He lifted the lid and inhaled the smell of the liquid as he heard the shower turn on. He stayed silent as he closed the container again and listened to Ronnie in the shower. She was exhausted and the doctor had said she would need to sleep. He didn't want her slipping or collapsing in the shower.

Ray waited until the water shut off and Ronnie emerged. He scooped her and her fluffy towel up into his arms gently and dressed her in her pyjamas. He tucked her into the bed and kissed her forehead as he stroked the damp hair out of her face. She let him carry her to the bed and dress her, though she felt a bit odd. She knew he was worried so she remained silent and left him to it. She was too tired to argue besides.

"Are you hungry? Rowan's made you some soup."

She shook her head at the offer of soup.

"No, later, I'm too tired right now," she told him softly.

She sat up and looped her arms around his neck. Knowing he was looking for her was the only thing that had kept her together. She buried her face in his neck and clung to him. "Just, hold me, please," she whispered.

Ray wrapped an arm around her waist and slid down into a lying down position, easing her down with him gently and kicked off his shoes. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her form close to him. He breathed in the smell of her shampoo as her damp hair pressed against his neck.

She was back. Where she belonged. With him. In his arms. He squeezed her gently and closed his eyes.

"I never gave up, Ron. I need you," he whispered into her hair as he buried his face into it.

"All I could think about was you," Ronnie said, she didn't want to talk or think about what had happened and was glad Ray hadn't yet asked. She pressed her head to his chest so she could hear his heartbeat and closed her eyes. She knew she was crying again but didn't care. "I can sleep as long as you hold me," she whispered and slid an arm around him. She sighed and let the sound of his heartbeat lull her to sleep.

Ray held her tightly as she drifted off. He rested back against the pillows and dragged up some duvet from around them and covered her with it. He tucked her in, keeping one arm around her at all times. Then slipped another arm around her waist and made sure she was held against him. He tucked the blankets around him too and closed his eyes as she fell asleep. The smell of her invading his nostrils and he slept for the first time since she was taken.

/\\\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\\\\

Gene kept an eye on the television for the statement that the kidnappers had let Ronnie go and fled. He left out where they were going. He tapped the phone again and debated calling the authorities in Rio to let them know they might find the body of a British woman called Glenda Mitchell sometime soon. Now that Glenda had no funds to run with, she would find it hard to stay hidden. It was only a matter of time.

/\\\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\\\\

Shaz got out of the car when they reached her flat. She left the front door open in case he wanted to come in and went directly to her room. She took off her clothes and put them in the wash bin. Then dug in her wardrobe for something else to wear.

Rhys went in and waited in the front room for her. Now that he was awake, he was sorely tempted to go in her room and delay their return to the station. He had thoroughly enjoyed the night they'd spent together and was looking forward to doing it again, the sooner the better.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at her flat and waited.

Shaz dressed herself and redid her hair and makeup. She sighed as she looked in the mirror and then came out of her room. She smiled at Rhys as she spotted him in her lounge.

"Ready?"

Rhys nodded and led her out to the car and drove them back to the station. He grinned at Ginger and shoved his friend aside to greedily get at the food. Ginger smacked him on the back of the head.

"You clearly haven't got more manners since I was away," Ginger mock-scolded. Rhys flashed him a cheesy smile and beat a hasty retreat, cradling a plate of food. Ginger shook his head and finished fixing his plate.

He looked at Shaz. "There's just no help for him," he told her, and dramatically rolled his eyes.

Shaz nodded back her agreement at Ginger seriously and shook her head at Rhys.

"Unfortunately."

Shaz took a plate too and went around the other side of the table and picked out what she wanted. She took the food to her desk and raised an eyebrow as Rhys wolfed down his food. She rolled her eyes exaggeratedly at Ginger and picked at her food as she loaded up her computer.

Rhys shoveled down his food, oblivious to all around him.

/\\\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\\\\

Alyssa put her phone down with a smile and grinned as a very cheery Maddie danced past into the staff kitchen. The girls consistently happy attitude was often infectious and Alyssa had grown rather fond of her. Kim made her smile too. She liked her new team.

/\\\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\\\\

"I would be happy to come work with you," Syed told Rowan when she made her proposal.

"Good, it's not going to be the same sort of food you're used to, but you'll learn," she told him with a grin.

"I'm sure he'll be glad to stop playing house-husband," Christian joked. He paused a moment and frowned. "Any chance I'll be able to get a discount on cakes and things?" he asked finally and gave Rowan a sly smile.

"You drive a hard bargain," she chuckled and nodded. "I think I can handle that." She glanced at her watch. "Well, I'm meeting Alyssa for lunch so I better get out of here. I'll see you first thing Friday morning, and I do mean, first thing," she stressed and looked at Christian who gave her a look of wide-eyed innocence in return and then looked at the ceiling.

Rowan shook her head and left.

She walked over to the salon and stuck her head inside.

"Hey, psssst, time to bunk off," Rowan said excitedly and held up the bag with the food.

Alyssa looked up and grinned at Rowan. She nodded and looked around. Maddie was still in the kitchen. The others were upstairs, working. She smiled as she heard Kim chuntering away.

Alyssa grabbed her bag and jacket and poked her head around the door of the kitchen.

"Maddie! I'm off out for lunch. I'll be back and I've got my phone if there's a disaster okay," she smiled at the young girl who nodded eagerly. Clearly glad of some form of responsibility.

"Okay, Ro. Let's be off," she said happily as she pulled her jacket on and waved over her shoulder at Maddie as she shut the door behind her.

Rowan strolled to the park in high spirits.

"Well, Syed has agreed to come and work with me. I'll need to get some wait staff and maybe another cook, but on the whole I think I can do a small opening on Friday night. Keep my open hours limited until I see how it goes. I'm thinking maybe 9am to 7pm, perhaps later on Friday and Saturdays, not sure, have to see how it goes. And, I'll be serving beer and wine at dinner," she told Alyssa in a jokey smug tone as they walked. "I need to get menus made up. Syed said his brother is good at designing things on the computer, so I may ask him."

She dropped onto a bench and pulled the container with the pasta salad in it, a couple of paper plates and forks and put them on the table.

"I'll get us something to drink," Rowan said and walked away to do just that.

Alyssa nodded and watched Rowan go. A restaurant. She was still trying to get her head around it. Rowan would own a restaurant. Much better than a cafe. And the money would be better too, especially seeing as everyone had got used to her food when she had the café. No doubt the place would be full most nights. She grinned.

She smiled as Rowan came back.

"I can put an ad up in the salon if you want, drum up applicants for waiters and chefs. And business cards to get publicity for you. And if course make sure that your place gets recommended to everyone who asks about a place to eat," she offered.

Rowan chuckled at Alyssa's suggestions.

"Sounds good, I'm going to give it a week or so before I go really hiring. I've still got the money I made from the café in the bank, but need to see when I'll be busiest and will need help. I gotta be honest with you, I'm too used to living with others now, being by myself all day if I'm not busy will probably drive me insane," she grinned.

"So, what are you going to name it?" she asked curiously as she spooned some pasta salad onto one of the paper plates.

Rowan popped open her can of soda and sipped. "That's the one thing I don't know, I hadn't really thought that far. Considering I want it to be a sort of family type place I suppose I could call it 'Lenny's'," Rowan laughed at her joke and then saw the confusion on Alyssa's face. "Maybe not, hmm," she said and dropped her chin in her hand.

"Not a clue. I do know I am not calling it 'Rowan's'," she stated.

Alyssa shook her head. 'Rowan's' didn't work. She chewed as she thought.

"You're making it like an American diner right?" she asked as she stuck her fork into another piece of pasta.

"How about something simple? Like...oh, I don't know, Indulge?"

Rowan shook her head. "Indulge really doesn't suit. It won't be entirely like a diner. I'll be doing those themed buffets on Friday nights. To be honest, back home most diners are named after the person who owns it," she shrugged. "It's in Walford, suppose I could call it the 'Walford Diner', bit catchy," she gnawed her lip and stared at her food in thought.

Alyssa shrugged and continued eating.

"You'll think of something," she said encouragingly

"Anyway! What's the new flat like? I haven't had a chance to ask you! You've been so busy. The house was really strange the first night. Properly quiet. It unsettled me and Jack," she grinned.

"Better now I've got some furniture in it, we have places to sit and all without having to go down to the restaurant," she chuckled. "That's one thing I can't get used to; it's just me and Chris. I like that I'm close to where I work obviously, makes things very easy but at the same time, I like having people around," Rowan sighed. "At least when it's open I'll be keeping busy. But if Chris has to pull another all-nighter, I'll be at your door with my bag in hand, I promise you that," she assured.

She ate her food and then dug into the bag and pulled out some chocolate chip cookies she'd baked and handed the box to Alyssa.

Alyssa took a cookie and bit into it.

"I think I'm getting used to you and Chris not being around, because a lot of the time Jack's there. But when he goes back to work in a few weeks it's definitely going to feel odd. You're welcome any time Ro," she smiled.

"But you're at work during the day too, and he'll be there every night," Rowan sighed. "I'm just too used to having people around now," she chuckled and finished her cookie.

Alyssa nodded in agreement. She folded her cookie in half so it broke into two separate pieces.

"That's not a bad thing though. I think I'd get really lonely if I didn't have people around that I could talk to!" she sighed and took a bite of the cookie.

"I know, but for years now I've been pretty much a loner. Yeah, I went tons of places and had a lot of very interesting adventures on occasion but it pales in comparison to how things are now."

She sighed and began closing up the containers. "Well, I have kept you away from work for quite long enough and I need to go and find Tamwar and see what sort of menu he could design for me. I also have to plan Friday."

She grinned and gave Alyssa a squeeze.

"Come on, let's get you back."

Alyssa stood up and nodded.

"Hopefully, Maddie told Gayna I was going out. She's alright, lively and easily excited. Kim's good too, talkative and overwhelming but the customers like them and they both seem to know what they're doing," she shrugged as they walked and Alyssa deposited their rubbish in a bin as they walked past it.

"What are you planning for Friday?" she asked curiously "you do know if you need any help with anything then give me a ring and I'll get a few hours off to help right?"

"I'm not sure really. I think I'll do a sort of limited menu, showcase some of the things that will be on the menu, I haven't really decided," she shrugged.

She grinned at Alyssa's offer of help. "I'm sure I can use another potato peeler," she teased in reply.

Alyssa chuckled merrily.

"I remember the last time you set me peeling potatoes," she let out a laugh. "That food fight was hilarious!" she grinned. She tried to remember where Chris was and smiled as she recalled him cowering under the table with her as they listened to Rowan's cackling.

"I'm always willing to help," she added.

"It was a lot of fun, wasn't it?" Rowan giggled. She spotted Tamwar at the Masood's market stall and patted Alyssa's arm. "There's the one I need to talk to. I'll call you later okay?"

Rowan said and smiled as she approached Tamwar. She hurriedly explained what she needed and when Zainab walked over, smiled at the woman. Tamwar nodded agreeably and dashed off to get his laptop so he could mock up some designs for her. Rowan went next to Whitney's stall to tell Molly she was going to need her at the new premises on Friday for the big opening.

/\\\/\/\/\\/\\/\/\\\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\

A few hours later, Ronnie awoke kicking and screaming. She flailed away from Ray and fell on the floor. She panted for air and slowly realized she was in her own room as the nightmare of the man who'd kidnapped her chasing and nearly catching her slowly faded. She put her face in her hands, sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

Ray woke in alarm as he heard Ronnie's screams. He sat up and looked around worriedly. He couldn't see Ronnie. He heard her hurried breathing and peered over the bed. She was there. His heartbeat slowed. She was still here.

Ray cautiously crawled out of bed and touched her shoulder lightly.

"Ronnie?" he asked as he took one of her hands and de-tangled it from her hair.

"Ronnie. It's okay. You're safe. I'm here" he told her softly as he encased her hand tenderly in his.

Ronnie jumped when Ray touched her and looked at him.

"He was chasing me, in my nightmare," she stammered. "As awful as it was being there, it could have been so much worse," she whispered. "She kept him away from me. She wasn't necessarily nice but she…." Ronnie shivered. "I don't like to think about what might happen to my mother when they catch up with her. I think that woman will give him free rein. His eyes…." She shivered again and leaned against Ray. She slowly calmed down and then sat up to look at him.

"Next time, you go in the club with me, I don't care what you do or how big a distraction you are," she told him. Now that she was calm, she was aware that she was very hungry.

"Didn't you say something earlier about soup?" she asked. "I'm starving."

Ray nodded and kissed her hand lightly. He chuckled at her.

"Yeah. Rowan gave it to Chris to give to us. Come on, I'll heat some up for you" he said as he tugged her hand gently to encourage her to stand. He looked down at his phone and read the message from Roxy. His mind was more focused now he had Ronnie back and had had some sleep.

He moved through to the kitchen and opened the container the soup was in. He tipped some into a bowl for Ronnie and placed a plate over it as he put it in the microwave.

"D'you want a drink?"

Ronnie followed him into the kitchen and watched him.

She smiled and flipped on the kettle and reached two mugs down. She put them on the counter and then leaned on the counter and watched the soup spin around in the microwave. She straightened up and began to hunt through the cupboards for crackers. She finally found the box and put it down by the mugs. She faced Ray and leaned against the stove. She looked down and plucked at the hem of her pajama top.

"I probably shouldn't say it, but, I really hate these pajamas," she looked up at him with a shamefaced grin. "I've been meaning to throw them out for ages and just keep forgetting."

Ray smiled at her and took the bowl out carefully as the microwave pinged. He took the plate off the top and set the bowl and a spoon out on the table for her.

He looked at her pyjamas.

"They're not so bad. But, I have to admit, I prefer it when you don't wear them," he grinned at her and grabbed the kettle as it boiled and made two cups of tea. He handed her one and cradled his as he sat opposite her.

Ronnie blushed at Ray's comment and looked at the floor.

"How's the concussion?" he asked as he studied her face critically.

"It's just that the material is too rough," she told him softly. "I think it's fine, my head doesn't really hurt very much, although the nurse said that part of the headache was caused by dehydration and hunger," she shrugged and opened the box of crackers. She pulled out a generous handful and held her hands over the bowl and crushed the crackers, watching idly as the pieces fell into the soup. She brushed the crumbs off her hands and sat down.

"Aren't you eating?" she asked him as she took the tea he handed her. She slowly began mixing the crackers into her soup and took a tentative bite. "It's good soup."

Ray shook his head and watched her.

"Rowan kept bringing in food for all of us at the station. Made me eat. Everyone was grateful, the Guv was very demanding and no one had left the station since I called everyone. And the canteen food is inedible. I kept forgetting that people needed to eat and sleep. Rowan took care of the eating part and Ginger came in and insisted everyone went home to sleep while he and I kept on top of everything. I hadn't left the station since you were taken," he told her as he watched her eat.

Ronnie finished her soup and walked over to him. She took his hand and pulled him up and put a hand to his cheek.

"You know, if you'd worked yourself sick I'd feel guilty as hell. I'll have to thank Rowan for giving you a kick," she gave him a small smile. "I did nothing but sleep. It was the only way to escape really. I didn't sleep very well though; the floor was cold and hard. I suppose it could have been worse."

She kissed him softly and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Sounds strange but I think I could do with some more sleep. I know for a fact you could," she said as she lifted her head and looked at him. "I'll change out of this for a start though," she remarked and plucked at the pajama top. She turned and walked for the bedroom, pulling the top over her head as she went. She rummaged in her drawer for her favorite pajamas and pulled them out so she could change.

Ray picked up her empty bowl and the two mugs; he put them into the sink and filled the bowl that had held the soup with water. He looked around the kitchen and put the lid back on the half full container that had held the soup. He followed Ronnie's footsteps and headed into the bedroom. He pulled off his shirt and threw it onto the floor by the wash bin, then took off his trousers too and put them on top of the shirt, he picked up his pyjama bottoms and rubbed his eyes with his hands, she was right, he hadn't slept in days and he was feeling the effects of it.

He crawled under the covers of the bed and leant backwards into the pillows as he waited for her. He didn't want to fall asleep without having her in his arms. He waited until she was settled under the duvet and then pulled her next to him and wrapped his arms tightly around her. His grip loosened on her as he settled and he accepted that she was safe and wasn't going anywhere. He rested his head just above hers, his nose above her hair as he breathed in the perfume of her hair. He buried his nose in it and inhaled deeply.

"I love you, Ron," he murmured as he felt the inevitable approaching.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\

Gene finally broke down and called the authorities in Rio. If they managed to save Glenda they did, if not, they didn't, he'd at least told them. He got up and walked over to Alex.

"I'm going over to the pub, talk to Roxy. I've got some news for her I think she might like. That American bank finally contacted me. It seems about a week after we put a freeze on the money, Glenda called and complained. The bank told her why the funds were no longer available and seems she hung up before they even finished talking to her," he chuckled. "They're going to release the funds back to Roxy and they want her to call them so they can do the transfer."

Alex nodded. She personally wasn't Roxy's biggest fan, but was glad that the scheming mother of hers had been outsmarted. Even Roxy hadn't deserved what her family had done to her. Neither did Ronnie.

"I'll stay here. This lot need someone in charge," she smiled wryly at him as she turned back to her computer.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\

Gene shook his head and chuckled and headed over to the pub. He tried the door and was relieved to see it was open, he didn't fancy banging on the door for attention. He walked over to the bar and nodded at Peggy.

"Roxy around? I need to speak with her," he said.

Peggy nodded and went upstairs. "Roxy? Where are you? That Mr. Hunt is downstairs, wants to talk to you," she called out as she walked to the kitchen and peeked in.

Roxy sighed. No word from Ray. He was probably sorting Ronnie out. Roxy was worried, but trusted him with her sister. Ronnie adored him and he seemed fairly smitten with her. It was a good sign. Roxy listened for any sign of Amy and got snuffling breathing in response. The little girl was asleep.

Roxy went downstairs and saw Gene standing there. She didn't attempt a smile. She wasn't in the mood.

"How can I help you DCI Hunt?"

Gene walked over to her and handed her a piece of paper.

"That woman there runs a bank over in the States, the bank where your mother eventually transferred the money she stole from you. They're releasing the funds back to the rightful owner so you should give her a call and tell her where it needs to go," he told her stiffly and turned to leave.

"Oh, your sister checked out fine at the hospital, minor concussion and a few bumps and bruises but otherwise okay. Ray took her home to sleep. She was so exhausted she couldn't walk straight. Just thought you'd like to know," he added as he continued towards the door.

Roxy took the paper from him, surprise coloring her features. That she hadn't expected. She looked at the paper and scanned it quickly and thoroughly. He obviously didn't like her. His voice was harsh without being impolite and his whole manner screamed that he didn't really want to be here.

"Thank you," she said meekly.

She looked up at Gene's back "I've tried calling Ray, but he's not picking up. They're probably asleep. I'll go round later," she said, half to him and half to herself as she voiced her thoughts.

Gene stopped at the door and looked back at her.

"You're welcome," he said in a kinder tone now that the attitude had vanished from hers. "You could always call Ronnie, Alex made sure to give Ray Ronnie's handbag. Her phone was in it," he told her and left the pub. He lit up as he walked outside and smoked on his way back to the station.

Roxy nodded and watched him leave. She waved at Aunty Peg and trailed back upstairs. She would need to book a flight to America so she could go over and sort everything out. No doubt they would refuse to fax the paper work over. She would have to do it in person.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\

Janine sat on her couch and fumed. Ryan had run off with Stacey the Slapper and broken her heart. It was all Bradley's fault, she decided. Stacey would never have done it if Bradley hadn't been having an affair. His fault and whoever the bitch was he'd been shagging. She was pretty sure it was that petite little girl copper. Bradley had gone off, but his bit of stuff was still around. She'd teach that girl a lesson and when Bradley got back she'd teach him one too. She smiled for the first time that day.

Janine showered and dressed herself up. She was not going to be laughed at, she would hold her head up and act like she didn't care. She fluffed her hair and fixed her lipstick before adjusting her low cut top and heading to the pub.

/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene glanced at the clock, nearly 6:00; he was ready for a drink. He glanced at Alex as he walked by her desk and went in to where everyone was working.

"Pub," he announced and returned to Alex's desk. "Let's go, Bolly."

He held out his hand to her and waved her to hurry.

"You can take Molly home in the Quattro if you want and come pick me up later. I intend to get pissed tonight," he informed her and he strode away.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\

Ginger and Rhys grinned at each other.

"You coming, Shaz or going home?" Rhys asked her.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\

Chris called Rowan and she happily agreed to meet him at the pub. She had several designs to look over and had roughed out some menu ideas; she was looking forward to having a drink. She called Alyssa and told her that she and Chris were going to be at the pub if she and Jack wanted to come along.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\

Ronnie woke up and stretched. If she'd had any nightmares this time, she'd forgotten them. She was relieved. She scrubbed at her face and winced at the bruise on her cheek. She sat up and felt the back of her head and was pleased to note the swelling had gone down. The compress had helped tremendously. She looked down at Ray's arm locked around her waist and shook her head, a smiled tugging at the corners of her mouth.

She lay back down and shifted herself to face him. She pressed a soft kiss against his lips and traced his cheek with a finger.

"Ray," she whispered and kissed him again.

Ray mumbled something and tightened his hold on her waist as he kept his eyes closed and kissed her.

He pulled back and opened his eyes to see her face. He smiled at her and yawned. His gazed drifted to the clock and he raised his eyebrows.

Ray relaxed his hold on her and then let go as he stretched. He sat up and leant back against the headboard as he grinned down at her happily, his grin sobered as he saw the bruising on her face and remembered the situation she had been in not 24 hours previously.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Ray. Please, stop looking at me like that," she told him as she sat up. She shoved her hair back and looked at him.

"I want to go see Roxy," she told him. "Come on, a pint will do you good and I'm not hiding in here forever.

She got up and went into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Ray looked up in exasperation. She had a shower earlier. Why was she having another? Women! He rolled his eyes and climbed out of bed. He changed back into a new set of clothes and shoved his keys and wallet into his pockets.

He strolled through to the kitchen and started on the washing up as he waited for her.

Ronnie hurriedly showered, dried her hair and got dressed. She went into the kitchen and watched Ray washing up for a moment before walking over and sliding her arms around his waist. She leaned against his back and squeezed him slightly with her arms.

Ray smiled as he felt Ronnie's welcome heat against his back. He reached over and grabbed a tea towel. He took one of her hands and pressed the towel into it.

"Sooner this is done the sooner we can get down the pub and you can see Roxy," he told her as he went back to the task at hand.

Ronnie snatched the towel from his hand and rapidly dried the dishes and put them away. She shifted him aside so she could put the cups away, unthinkingly brushing against him as she did so. She felt the result of the contact and stepped away, pretending she'd not noticed. She didn't want to tell him no, but she didn't think she was up for that just yet. She stuck the last plate on the shelf and folded her arms and looked at him.

"Done, we can go now," she said with a grin.

Ray nodded. Her nearness was causing him to react and he knew that she was aware of it. He also knew that after what she had been through their relationship as far as the bedroom was concerned would have to be on her terms. He would help her through this.

Ray dipped his head and kissed her as he reached for his jacket, then took her hand in his as he led her outside and towards the Vic.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\

Alex looked up and sighed at him as he disappeared again. Drunk Gene was something she had experienced multiple times, however on those times she had been pissed as well. Handling him when she was stone cold sober would be...an experience. She looked up as the timetabled officers strolled in leisurely. Clearly they had had an easy and stress free few days. Alex was glad her pregnancy was still in the early stages; her worry for Ronnie would not have been good if she was further down the line than she already was. Alex smiled. She had her scan soon. She flicked through her diary and saw it was very soon. She went to the timetable and made sure she wasn't working when it was booked for. It didn't matter if Gene was; if he could then he would leave work for a few hours.

Alex stood as she handed over the files to the officers starting their shift and grabbed her stuff. She texted Molly to tell her they were in the pub and followed the others to the pub as she took the car keys from Gene. The station wasn't far away and she and Molly could walk back there to pick up the car and go home.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\

Shaz looked up at them and then at Alex as she followed after Gene. Shaz stood up and grabbed her coat up.

"I'm coming," she confirmed with a small grin.

Rhys and Ginger both slapped Shaz good-naturedly on the back.

"Glad you decided not to go straight to the passing out," Rhys joked as they left the station.

Shaz sat at the bar as she ordered half a lager off Tracy and sipped her drink with a small sigh. She smiled up at Rhys and Ginger. She knew she would have to decide about Bradley and Rhys soon. It wasn't fair to string them both along. She thought that maybe it was time for another heart to heart with Ginger.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\

Alyssa picked up the phone to Rowan and readily agreed. They hadn't had an evening with Rowan and Chris at the pub in ages. The second she put the phone down she sent off a text to Jack telling him about the plans and the time she was meeting Chris and Rowan.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\

Jack texted Alyssa back that he was on his way and would see her at the pub, he was looking forward to a good night out.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\

Janine watched the officers come in to drink. She saw the one that had been with Bradley walking in with two fit officers. She licked her lips and kept an eye on Shaz and contemplated what she could do.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\

Rowan walked excitedly into the pub, it was a good night, everyone having a reason to celebrate. She couldn't wait to get Chris home, however. She waved at Shaz, Ginger and Rhys and hurried over to them. She climbed up onto a barstool and waited to order drinks as Chris came over and stood close behind her. He kissed the side of her neck and slid a hand up her side. She grabbed his hand before it got where she knew he wanted it to go and faced him.

"Not here, later," she told him softly.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\

Rhys dragged Chris to the dartboard to practice until Hunt showed up. Rowan chuckled and gave Roxy a small wave before taking a sip of her drink. She turned to Ginger as he moved around Shaz and approached.

"I owe you for all the muffins I ate today," he told her seriously and then promptly leaned over and told her a bawdy joke. Rowan laughed so hard she nearly slid off her stool.

"Go away, Ginger, you are just…so very, very bad," she told him. He grinned at her wickedly and moved back to his seat so he could watch the other two practice darts. He glanced at Shaz and tapped her hand. "You all right, love?" he asked her.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\

Janine peered at Shaz avidly over the rim of her glass. Was she seeing that dark-haired one now? Was that why Bradley had left? Or was it more a case of if the Bradley is away the bit of stuff will play. Janine bit her lip and looked Rhys over. He was definitely very easy on the eyes. She watched as he got a good throw in his dart game and walked over to Shaz and gave her a sloppy kiss. Janine's eyebrow went up. She saw him grab Rowan and try the same except Rowan laughed at him and pushed him away, shaking her head at his antics. But still, Janine wondered.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\

Gene stalked into the pub and went straight to the bar and ordered a pint. It had been too long. He glanced over at Chris and Rhys playing darts and grinned. Now, he could not only have pints but get others to buy for him. He walked up next to Rhys and held out his hand for the darts.

"I do believe it's my turn," he said, a hint of avarice in his tone.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\

Jack went into the pub and looked around. He didn't see Alyssa yet, but Chris and Rowan and others were there. He saw Gene playing darts and grinned. Competition. He rubbed his hands together and walked up next to Rowan. He handed her some money. "Get me a pint, would you please?" he asked and then moved over and held his hand out for the darts once Gene was finished.

Shaz looked up. How was it that he came over the moment she started wondering about talking to him? She sighed and twisted away from watching the darts game so she could talk to him.

"I still can't decide, Ginger. It's so hard. Bradley and I have so much in common. But he can't make me laugh the same way Rhys can. I keep digging myself deeper and deeper. I'm going to need a JCB to dig me out at this rate!"

"We should take this outside, too many ears," Ginger told her quietly. He pulled out his phone and acted like he was going to go make a call as he headed in the direction of the door.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\

Alex followed Gene inside and watched him take the darts. She got herself an orange juice and took her place at the bar where she could watch after going to say hello to Rowan and Chris.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\

Alyssa locked up the salon and waved off the girls as they spilt off on their separate ways. She swung her bag more securely over her shoulder and made her way to the pub. She spotted the usual cluster near the dart board and spotted jack with the darts. She went and got herself a drink and greeted her friends as she took a seat next to Alex and joined her in watching the game.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\

Janine watched as Shaz followed the other one outside. She knew there wasn't anything going on there; she'd seen that ginger-haired copper kissing the doctor outside the surgery the other day. It had been just a quick kiss but still. She let her attention drift back to Rhys and smiled.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\

Jack saw Alyssa walk in and moved over to greet her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

Alyssa wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her as she broke the kiss. She hadn't seen him since she had left him in bed that morning and she had missed him.

"Nice day?" she asked as she relaxed her grip around him and reached behind her for her drink.

"Boring like you would not believe," he told her. "But I got one of the spare bedrooms painted, so it cannot be said that I did nothing but sit around all day," he grinned at her.

Alyssa smiled at him and tilted her head as she looked at him.

"Which spare bedroom?" she asked "The one opposite the stairs or the one next to the bathroom?" she frowned slightly at him. "and which colour did you decide on in the end? The blue or the yellow? Because I preferred the yellow for the one opposite the stairs because that side of the house has the big tree outside and it prevents as much light getting into the room so I still think that the yellow would make it look brighter," she told him repeating what she had already said to him earlier in the week.

Jack stood back and folded his arms, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he gazed at her.

"Opposite and yellow," he told her once her rapid-fire speech had stopped. He stepped close to her again and looped his arms around her. "I love it when you get bossy," he murmured. "How long do we have to stay?" he asked her.


	64. Chapter 64

**We do not own EastEnders, Ashes to Ashes, Waterloo Road or Doctors**

**Chapter 64**

Shaz leant against the side of the pub. The smokers usually went through the other door and favored the other side of the pub so over here there shouldn't be too much chance of being overheard.

She looked up at Ginger and raised an eyebrow.

"Advice?"

"Have you been working on your list?" he asked her, his tone slightly teasing. "And at the risk of sounding really nosy, have you, erm, well," he coughed.

Shaz nodded.

"The list is in my drawer next to my bed and has now extended to another piece of paper!" she told him in exasperation. She looked up and nodded again almost smiling at his apparent embarrassment.

"Yes, we have. And it's thrown me into even more confusion!"

"Ahhhh," Ginger said. Ginger studied his feet for a moment. "Do you miss Bradley?" he asked, and looked up at her. "He's been gone, what nearly a week now I think?"

Shaz thought for a moment, then sighed and nodded.

"I've been distracted obviously and with Bradley being away it gave me a chance to focus on how I felt about Rhys, but I do miss him, yes. But I don't know whether it's because I'm used to him being around or..." Shaz trailed off and huffed out a breath in frustration. "Why does everything have to be so bloody confusing?"

Ginger folded her into a hug. "I don't know, love," he said and patted her back. "Give it a few more days and see how you feel. Don't put so much pressure on yourself okay?"

Shaz nodded and pulled away from Ginger slowly.

"Thanks Marcus," she kissed his cheek and sighed.

"Aww, you're welcome. Anything for a mate, Shaz," he told her.

"Next round's on me," she told him with a small grin as she started to go back inside.

"Ooh, result!" he joked as he followed her in.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Ronnie breathed the air gratefully. After being locked up in that smelly warehouse, the cool breeze was like a tonic and her mood improved with every step. She couldn't help but smile as they approached the Vic. She was actually looking forward to seeing her sister. She squeezed Ray's hand as they went inside.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Rowan looked around and saw Ray and Ronnie coming in. She reached over and tapped Alex's arm and nodded her head in their direction.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Gene saw Ray and Ronnie come in and smiled. She looked much improved since he'd last seen her and Ray had clearly gotten some much-needed sleep. He took his turn and handed the darts to Jack as he passed to speak to the pair.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Ray held her hand tightly in his own as he was greeted by the bright faces of their friends. He noticed Gene making his way over and nodded towards the bar as he led Ronnie in that direction. He let go of her hand as she sat on a bar-stool and leant against the bar as Tracy made her way over to serve them.

Roxy made her way down the stairs. The usual raucous noise echoing around the upstairs part of her home made her smile. The familiarity was comforting. She scanned the pub as she came into the main area of the bar. She sighed, usual suspects, what seemed like the entirety of the Walford police force gathered around the darts board with their various partners. Her gaze drifted to Gene as she spotted him heading for the bar and she made ready to serve him when she noticed his direction. There she was! Roxy squealed and hurtled around the bar and pulled Ronnie into her arms.

"OH MY GOD RONNIE!" she cried as she held her sister tightly.

Ray's eyes widened in alarm as a blond woman practically threw herself into Ronnie. He calmed slightly as he recognised Roxy's hair and shrieking voice and raised his eyebrows at Ronnie over her sister's shoulder.

Ronnie huffed out a breath as a human whirlwind masquerading as her sister slammed into her. She wrapped her arms around Roxy and gave Ray a weak smile back when he looked at her. She patted Roxy's back.

"Rox, careful, I'm a bit bruised and I can't quite breathe," she gasped. She kissed Roxy's cheek and tried to gently extract herself from her sister's vice-like grip.

Roxy immediately released her sister and blushed slightly.

"Are you okay? What happened? I was told it was something to do with..." Roxy's face hardened as she spat out his name. "Danny!"

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Alex smiled at Jack and Alyssa's conversation and looked over as Rowan tapped her arm. She smiled at Ray and Ronnie, his hand clasping hers protectively. She waved at them and got a smile off Ray in return. He seemed distracted. Alex worked out the reason why when she spotted Gene ploughing his way through the crowd towards them. She sighed with a smile and looked back at the darts game, half listening to the conversation going on next to her.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Gene walked up to Ray and clapped a hand on his shoulder. He turned to Tracy and gestured at Ray and Ronnie's drinks. "Those are on me," he said and handed her the money.

"Welcome back," Gene said and headed back to the game.

"Rimmer, quit fawning over your woman and get over here and play some darts," Gene snapped. Jack grinned and kissed Alyssa a final time and went and took a turn.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Alyssa smiled and nodded.

"Good," she looked around and then back at him with her eyebrows raised. "Jack, I only just got here and you want to leave already?"

She let go of him as Gene called him over and watching him go.

"I'm not bossy!" she murmured just loud enough for him to hear before he got out of earshot.

Jack looked at her and winked. Rowan looked at Alyssa and chuckled.

"Tell him you were supervising, works for me," she joked and then looked over at Chris. She wondered herself how long they would have to stay, now that she was healed and he could touch her again, she preferred to make up for lost time.

Alyssa grinned at Rowan and nodded. Supervisor, dictator, decision maker, judge. But not bossy. Never bossy. She smirked as she lifted her glass to her lips and fixed her attention on Jack and the darts game.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Cheers, Guv," Ray said as his DCI vanished again. He watched the sisters talk and sipped his pint quietly.

Gene nodded and walked back over. He patted Alex on the arm as he passed and stood to watch Chris and Rhys take their turns.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Ronnie nodded but didn't really want to talk about it. "They thought he was framed. I assume they were family of his or something," she paused, uncertain if she should tell Roxy that the kidnappers were after their mother now. "They let me go after they found out about the DVD," she finished. "I don't really want to talk about it, Rox," she said quietly and backed up until she could feel Ray behind her and reached one of her hands behind her back and grabbed his hand.

"How are things otherwise? Is Aunty Peg okay?"

Ray squeezed Ronnie's hand back gently as he clasped it in his subtly. He smiled at Roxy over Ronnie's shoulder and reached for his pint with his other hand.

Roxy nodded. She smiled at Ronnie and shrugged.

"She's fine. Worried about you but apart from that, same old Aunty Peg."

Ronnie glanced over at the bar and picked up her glass of wine.

"Good, I'm glad she's okay. How's Amy's teething? You know, Rowan is the one who gave me that oil," she told her and took another sip. She shifted slightly closer to Ray and smiled at Roxy. His presence at her back was comforting. After sleeping and having some proper food and fresh air, she was feeling more herself, and had to admit she was starting to feel the electricity race across her skin at his touch. She chose not to let on, not with her sister right there, just held his hand.

"Anything else interesting going on? Have I missed any good gossip?"

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Molly finished helping Whitney pack up her stall and told her she would probably see her tomorrow. She waved goodbye to her best friend as they went their separate ways and Molly entered the pub a little cautiously. She spotted the familiar faces of her mum and Gene's friends littered around the pub, Gene in the centre of the little group playing darts and Alex...Alex was sitting at the bar. Molly made her way over to her mum and pulled up a stool next to her.

"Hey, Mum."

Alex smiled at her daughter and hugged her tenderly.

"How was your day, Molls?"

Molly shrugged. "Same as usual. Peter came over on his lunch break again and I kept going to get tea and coffee for me and Whit from the café. We sold some of her t-shirts. Have you seen them Mum? Whitney designs them herself. She's really good!" Molly told Alex enthusiastically.

Alex smiled and nodded at Molly.

"You have mentioned it before sweetheart. Would you like a drink?"

Molly nodded and swiveled around to face the bar instead of her mum. It was then she spotted Ronnie. She looked back up at Alex and beamed.

"I knew you would find her. Your CID team is really good. Much better than your old one. They were horrible and your DCI then gave me the creep. But I quite like your new boss," she grinned.

Alex looked at Ronnie as Molly spoke and then back at Gene.

"Well I'm glad you like your soon-to-be-stepdad. It makes everyone's life a lot easier," Alex beamed at Molly.

"How's Ronnie, I mean after..." Molly trailed off not knowing what to say.

Alex sighed. "I don't know yet Molls. And if I'm honest I don't think she's going to want to talk about it."

Molly nodded then decided to change the subject. "Coke, please!" she announced and hopped off the stool.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Chris looked at Rhys after awhile and shook his head. He pulled out his cigarettes and went to smoke. Rowan saw him going and trailed after.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Janine watched Rhys get more and more pissed drinking pint after pint. She tracked him as he excused himself to the toilets and waited outside the men's room door to pounce. The moment Rhys came out she stepped in front of him and pressed herself to him.

"Hi there," she said in a low, seductive tone. Rhys looked at Janine and looked down at the cleavage revealed by her low cut top and then back up at her face.

"Hello," he said, "wotsh occurin?" he slurred.

"I've been watching you all night," she said and ran her hands down his chest. "I'd like to take you home with me."

Rhys looked at her in surprise and then nodded agreeably.

"I think I'd like that," he said.

Janine smiled and kissed him, making sure to press herself tight against him. She let him go and he shook his head briefly to clear it before letting her take his hand and lead him out of the pub.

Shaz rolled her eyes and dragged Ginger to the bar with her to get the drinks in. She paid Tracy and hopped up onto a bar stool. She raised an eyebrow as she watched with interest as Rhys followed Janine outside, he was practically salivating all over her. Even from her spot at the bar she could see the glassy look in his eyes. She smirked. He was completely pissed. Janine would get nowhere with him. The minute they got back to wherever they decided to go, Rhys would pass out on the bed. She sipped her beer as she tried not to laugh.

Shaz leant back against the bar and thought quietly to herself. She didn't reproach Rhys for leaving with another girl, even if it was the bitch Janine. It wasn't like they were exclusive, how could they be when she was seeing Bradley at the same time. She did feel a small niggle of jealousy though. But the outfit Janine was wearing, and Rhys being in his current drunken state did mean that the situation was inevitable. A small part of her couldn't help but think that Bradley wouldn't have gone with her. She could see Bradley being more faithful than Rhys, but then, Bradley had cheated on Stacey with her so he was capable of being unfaithful. She sighed as she tried to figure it out.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Roxy raised her eyebrows and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? I was meaning to ask you where you had got it from. I'm running out," Roxy looked over at Rowan. "I suppose I'd better thank her," she sighed then turned back to Ronnie. "Apart from teething pains, Amy's fine. She's upstairs if you want to see her. I think Aunty Peggy is with her. But no gossip, I don't think. You've been the only gossip really," she said quietly.

Roxy looked back at Rowan and saw her moving outside, she quickly excused herself as she moved to see her. She tapped Rowan's shoulder to get her attention before she got to the door.

"Ronnie just told me that she got the oil for Amy's teething pains from you. I just wanted to say thanks," she said. Roxy still felt a little awkward talking to Rowan but had accepted that that was the way it would be until she grew accustomed to not being at loggerheads with the small American.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Ronnie nodded at her sister's comment but said nothing. She felt a great sense of relief when Roxy moved away and turned to Ray. She took a drink of her wine and leaned towards him.

"So, do you want to go over there, play darts?" she asked, with a nod in the direction of the others. She pushed her hair back and looked at Ray and gave him a quick smile. "I don't mind, you know," she told him. She knew she should encourage him to relax a little, he was so uptight. He really needed to wind down.

Ray looked over at the game. Part of him wanted to join his mates, the other half didn't want to leave her. He had spent 2 days worrying about her and having to live with the fact that she was locked away somewhere being kept from him and being hurt. He had only just got her back and he wasn't eager to leave her alone again, even if he was only on the other side of the pub, he had only been across the square when she had been kidnapped. He cupped her face gently and kissed her.

"Don't go outside without me, I'm not losing you again Ron" he told her as he stroked her cheek with him thumb and drained his pint as he went to join in with the game

"Ray, I'm going over too, so I can sit with Alex," she told him, being careful to keep the exasperation from her tone. He definitely needed to unwind. She followed him over and sat down next to Alex and ordered another glass of wine. She took a sip and looked at Alex.

"I suppose I should ask when you need me to come in and make a statement? Although, I have the distinct impression that I know next to nothing useful," she said gave a wry smile.

Alex looked up at Ronnie and smiled slightly. She nodded.

"You will need to give a statement at some point, Ronnie, yes. But it's really up to you when you want to do it, whenever you feel ready to talk about it," she said sympathetically and she touched Ronnie's hand lightly with her own. This woman had an unbelievable effect on Ray, Alex had never seen him show much compassion or love for anything until he met Ronnie, but the last two days since she had disappeared had had a mind blowing effect on him. The man hadn't stopped once. Gene had insisted Alex go home, but Ray was still busy once they had come home after 8 hours sleep.

"Anything you can tell us will be useful Ronnie, even if you can just tell Ray and have him tell us what you know if you don't want it recorded down. But, if that happens and this case goes to court and I will encourage you to tell us formally what you confided in Ray. Just a warning," she said with a small sigh. She hated protocol sometimes, but it was necessary.

"I'll do it then, I don't mind," Ronnie said. She took a sip of her wine and looked over at Ray. "I'll write it down tonight and bring it by tomorrow if that's okay."

She watched Ray play and smiled. She was glad to see him relaxing a bit.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Ginger glanced at Shaz, wondering at her reaction to Rhys leaving with Janine. He thought if nothing else, it might help her figure out if she preferred Rhys over Bradley. He had no intention of pushing her either way. He knew Rhys too well.

/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan turned and looked at Roxy. "Oh, you're welcome. I hope it worked pretty well," she dug into her bag and pulled out her little notebook and jotted down a shop name and an address. She tore the page out and handed it to Roxy. "If you ever need more, try this place. I gave all I had to Ronnie and haven't needed to get more, but that shop isn't too far and they carry it. Just tell them you want diluted clove oil. It's not very expensive at all. Hopefully, she'll be past the worst of the teething soon," she said and gave Roxy a smile and then headed outside.

She leaned against Chris and smiled. "I can't wait to get you home," she told him.

"Oh really?" he asked. "And what are you going to do to me, may I ask?"

She pulled him down and whispered in his ear. He pulled back in shock and looked at her and chuckled.

"Well, then, I suppose we should leave soon," he remarked.

/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\\/

Janine watched as Rhys passed out and smiled. She was just as happy not to have to do anything. As long as that slapper saw Janine leave with Rhys or someone told her about it. She got up from the bed, made herself a cup of tea, sat back on the couch and began flipping through a magazine.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\\

Roxy nodded and looked down at the shop name. She pocketed the piece of paper and went back behind the bar where she could serve customers and talk to Ronnie at the same time. She still had to book that flight to America to go and get her cash back. She needed someone to come with her, she didn't really want to go on her own, she would love for Ronnie to go with her but would understand if Ronnie wanted to stay here with Ray. Maybe she should ask Christian?

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Ginger bid everyone goodnight and left the pub. He went to Janine's flat and rang the buzzer until she answered.

"What do you want?" she snapped as she yanked open the door.

"I've come to collect Rhys, I assume you're finished with him?" Ginger replied.

Janine smirked and stepped aside and let him come in. He went to the sink and filled a glass with water and then went into the bedroom and threw the water in Rhys' face. Rhys sat up, spluttering.

"Bloody hell, Marc, what are you playing at?" Rhys gasped. Ginger picked up Rhys' clothes and threw them at him.

"Get dressed, hurry up, let's go."

Rhys rubbed his head and looked around. Where was he? He spotted Janine lurking behind Ginger and fought back the urge to be sick. What the hell was he doing with Janine? He hurriedly pulled his clothes on and with a final confused look at Janine, followed Ginger out.

"Where's the car?" Rhys wanted to know.

"Don't worry about it, you need to sober up, we're walking," Ginger informed him in no uncertain terms and pushed him down the road.

"Fine, I'm walking. What is your problem, Marc?"

Ginger was silent for awhile, then looked at Rhys.

"How do you feel about Shaz?"

Rhys looked at his mate in confusion. "What?"

"Shaz, you idiot, do you like her?"

"Of course I do, she's a mate isn't she. She's pretty and she's a good laugh and frankly," Rhys lowered his voice, "the sex was brilliant, I mean..."

Ginger held up a hand. "No need to share, I really don't want to know. Really. Don't. Now, answer the question, how do you feel about Shaz?"

"I don't know, why are you being such a mum, Marc? Do I want to see her again? Yes, I do. Do I want to shag her again? Very big yes there. So what is your problem? No, I admit, I should not have gone with Janine but, mate, you know better than anyone what I'm like, especially when I'm that pissed. I find Janine disgusting, personally, but I wasn't exactly seeing straight."

"Too right you shouldn't have," Ginger agreed sharply.

"She's coming home with me next weekend for my birthday, Shaz, I mean," Rhys stated.

"You're taking her to meet your family?"

"Well, yeah, of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Because you never take girls to meet your family, that's why. You only ever take me or go by yourself when you go home. Now, why do you want her to meet your family?"

Rhys shrugged. "I don't know. She's a mate, Marc, stop being so pushy. I'm not proposing marriage or anything if that's what you're worried about."

"No, it's not."

"Then get off my back willya? I like Shaz, I want to spend time with her, that's it."

"Okay, fine."

"Are you sure, Marc? Because all this is really starting to give me the creeps."

Ginger sighed and shook his head. He had hoped he might be able to find out where Shaz stood with Rhys, it might help her decide between Rhys and Bradley, but Rhys was being Rhys, very unhelpful. He walked the rest of the way to their flat in silence.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Chris and Rowan went back inside. Chris greeted Ray heartily and bought him a pint.

Rowan sat down next to Molly and smiled.

"So, I've asked Molly if she can come to the new place, first thing Friday morning, I'll be having my opening Friday night. Oh, and I've hired Syed," she said and ordered herself another drink.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Christian and Syed came into the pub, Christian smiling hugely at Roxy.

"So, how's my girl?" he asked her cheerfully.

Roxy grinned at Christian and Syed as they came in and she readily got them their drinks. She placed the drinks in front of the pair and beamed at them.

"Much better now Ronnie's back!" she said happily as she directed their attention to where her sister was sitting with Alex.

"Christian! I've got to go to America to get my cash back! Glenda can't use it because they froze the account, I've got to go over there to sort out the paperwork and I was thinking you could come too! NEW YORK, CHRIS!" she squeaked excitedly.

Christian looked at her, then at Syed and then back at Roxy and grinned.

"That's great news, Rox," he told her.

He looked at Syed again. "New York, for how long? I'd be happy to go if it's only for a day or two."

Syed grinned at Christian and Roxy before taking his drink and walking over to Rowan to chat for a few minutes.

Roxy nodded and grinned hugely at Syed before turning back to Christian.

"It shouldn't be long, the flight to New York is only 13 hours, so that's 26 hours there and back, then I need some time to get the paperwork sorted, which means we get time to explore the city if we go for say, 4 days, 1 for flying, 1 for paperwork ,1 for partying and 1 for recovering? What d'you think? Because I'm not keen on the idea of flying with a hangover."

Christian smiled and shook his head. "How can I possibly let you go alone? But no more than 4 days. So," he said and slapped his hands together. "Shall we book our tickets?"

Roxy beamed at him. She nodded readily, and then grinned.

"I've already booked them," she said slyly and dashed away to serve someone at the other end of the bar.

Christian folded his arms.

"So when do we leave then? I'll need to pack," he called over to her.

Roxy walked back over to put the money in the till. She grinned.

"I booked the tickets for Friday," she told him "We will be back by Monday next week."

Christian nodded. "Well, at least you give me a few days," he teased and grinned at her.

"What about Amy?"

Roxy looked around and sighed.

"I'm going to ask Aunty Peg, if she can't do it then I'll beg Ronnie. But after what she's been through I'd rather not ask her and give her more to deal with."

"You never know, Rox, maybe it would take her mind off it," Christian told her and then grinned. "Besides, now she'll know how that rough copper of hers would handle kids," he leaned on the bar and let out a wicked chuckle.

/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack and Gene argued good-naturedly over the game. Chris watched and shook his head and looked at Ray.

"Don't know why we bother trying to play when it's them, mate."

Ray nodded his agreement.

"I know, it's worse for us when they're on the same team though, we get completely thrashed! I can stand the arguing when they play against each other," he sighed as he watched Jack throw his next dart with a huge grin on his face. Why on earth did this bloke have to be so good at darts? Not that he minded, it meant Gene was happier because he got some decent competition, kept the DCI off their backs for a bit.

Chris looked at his watch.

"Well it's getting late, I should get Rowan home," Chris remarked at he drained his pint. "On a promise there."

He winked and gave Gene and Jack a quick wave and slapped Ray on the back. He walked over to Rowan, nodded at Syed, Alex and Ronnie. She drained her drink and looked over at Alex and Ronnie.

"See you," she said to them.

She turned to Syed. "Bright and early, Friday." Syed nodded.

"I'll call you and let you know if I need anything. See you tomorrow," Rowan said to Alyssa and gave her a hug.

Chris slid his arm around Rowan's waist as they left.

/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex nodded her agreement and drank down the rest of her drink, she ordered another and got Molly another coke, she sent her daughter to give Gene a fresh pint and sipped her orange juice as she watched the two people she loved the most. Her hand cradled her abdomen affectionately as she pondered the new arrivals place in their little family.

/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack won the game and grinned smugly as Gene bought him a pint. He waved goodbye to Chris and Rowan and walked over to Alyssa.

"You ready to go?" he asked her. "I should quit while I'm ahead," he added with a chuckle.

Alyssa watched Rowan and Chris go with a smile and looked up as Jack appeared in front of her. She picked up her glass and drained it swiftly before replacing it on the bar and hopping neatly off the stool.

"Well done for winning," she smiled at him and then looked wistfully over at Gene and Ray. "You are going to have to teach me how to play," she told him as she looked back at him again, "I think I've got the scoring all worked out but I'm not so good at throwing things," she frowned. "No," she corrected herself, "that's a lie, I can throw, but I can't hit what I aim for."

She linked her arm through his and looked back over at the dart board.

"'Can't throw things' says the woman who trounced me at bowling," he teased. "I'd say you have a damn good aim."

Alyssa grinned at him and sighed.

"In bowling, you roll the ball across a floor, easy. Darts, you throw the..." Alyssa tried to find the word, she sighed in frustration," little things! through the air onto a board. Difficult," she told him as they exited the pub and headed for home.

Jack threw his head back and laughed at Alyssa's comment.

"The little things?" he teased. "You mean the darts," he added and began to laugh again. He pulled her close and kissed her before heading for home.

Alyssa huffed silently to herself. How had she forgotten that the darts were called darts? Idiot. She had been tempted to say arrows but that wasn't right either. Oh well. If he did teach her and it turned out she was rubbish then she could always insist on going bowling again. She smiled. Revenge would be sweet, victory would be brilliant. She plotted silently to herself as she slipped her arm around his waist.

/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene handed the darts to Ray and gestured him to take a turn.

Ray focused on the dart board in front of him as he took the darts from Gene, Jack had beaten him. Ray hadn't a hope of doing the same, but he would try nonetheless.

Ronnie chatted idly with Alex and watched Ray end up having to play Gene on his own. She chuckled. Alex watched the game and smiled as Gene lost; she looked at Molly's empty glass and then drained her own.

"Come on, Molls, let's get you home sweetheart," she said as she stepped down from her place on the stool. Molly frowned at Alex and shook her head, but her eyes were beginning to droop even as she protested.

"Molly, you need to be fed and you're falling asleep. Come on," Alex sighed at her daughter's disobedience.

Molly relented reluctantly. She marched over to Gene, waited until he had thrown and gave him a quick goodbye hug. Then released him and said her goodbyes to her mum's remaining friends.

Alex walked over to Gene and planted a swift kiss on his cheek.

"I'm taking Molls home, I'll pick you up later okay."

Alex patted his arm as she watched Ray throw and then went and said goodbye to Ronnie with a smile, before following Molly outside and slipping into the driver's seat of the Quattro.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Gene nodded and watched her leave while Ray took his turn. He turned back and patted Ray on the back.

"Nice try," he said before taking his turn.

Ray sighed and leant against the wall as he took a gulp of his pint. He failed miserably every time he played the Guv at Darts. Hell! Gene even had a darts board in his office for practice, he had done for as long as Ray could remember.

Gene grinned when he won the game. He slapped Ray on the back.

"Too bad, Raymondo, I'll have that pint when you're ready."

He sniffed and rubbed his hands together in anticipation of his free pint.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Ronnie slowly sipped her wine and then went behind the bar and got a pad of paper. She took a deep breath, looked over at Ray and then bent her head to the paper and began to write out what had happened. She wanted to get it over with as soon as possible.

Ronnie gnawed the end of the pen and tried hard to remember every little thing. She wrote down everything that occurred, no matter what, though quite a bit of it admittedly made her uncomfortable, what she'd had to listen to when she first woke up, for example. That had terrified her more than anything, the idea she might be raped. She suppressed a shiver and drained her wine. She looked over at Ray again. She hoped he'd lose his need to be overprotective soon, but until then, she'd try to let it slide. She tapped the pen on the bar and turned back to finish what she was writing.

Ronnie filled several pages before she considered herself done. She took a deep breath and read it over and nodded. It would do. She folded it up and stuck it in her jacket pocket and then turned so she could watch the game.

/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

Roxy tilted her head as she looked over at Ronnie, she knew about Ronnie's...issues. She wondered whether Ray did or not.

"I'll ask her I suppose. If she says no, I'll beg Aunty Peg."

Roxy wandered over to Ronnie and tapped her hand to get her attention.

"Ron, can you look after Amy for me from Friday until Monday? I need to go to America to sort out the mess which is my finances."

Ronnie looked at her sister in surprise.

"Uh, sure, no problem. You're not going by yourself are you?" she asked.

Ray sighed and retreated to the bar, he handed Tracy the cash and delivered the pint to Gene, he went back to the bar to check on Ronnie.

"Do you want another drink?" he asked her as he interrupted her conversation with Roxy.

Ronnie turned to Ray as he interrupted.

"No, I think I'd like to go home soon, actually. Um, Roxy needs me to babysit Amy over the weekend while she goes to America," she told him. She reached over and took his hand. "I think it'll help me take my mind of things to be honest."

She gave him a small smile and looked back at her sister.

Ray nodded and looked back at Roxy. He wasn't good with kids. He never knew what to do. He knew Amy was a baby as well, that was even worse. But if it would make Ronnie feel better then he would agree to it, just as long as she didn't expect him to do anything with the little girl.

Roxy beamed at them both and reached over the bar to plant a swift kiss on Ronnie's cheek.

"Cheers, Ron, you're the best!"

She ran back to Christian and beamed at him happily.

"Ronnie says she'll do it. Amy has a babysitter this weekend and we are off to New York City!"

Ray looked at Ronnie curiously, then back at Roxy. He squeezed Ronnie's hand lightly.

"I'm not good with kids, Ron," he told her quietly. "But I don't mind you looking after your niece."

Ronnie grinned and shook her head at her sister as she watched her bound back over to Christian. Well, that answered the question of whether or not Roxy was going alone. She turned back to Ray.

"It'll be fine, it's only for a few days," she said reassuringly. "Let's go home."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\

Gene drained his pint and headed out. He didn't mind walking and he didn't want to wait for Alex to come back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\

Ronnie looked over towards the dart board. Gene had vanished. She slid from the barstool and looped her arm with his.

"Look at it this way, Roxy might be so grateful you'll get a few free pints out of it," she told him softly and grinned.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\

Rowan woke up Friday morning full of excitement. So much to do before tonight! She slid from the bed and pulled on some clothes and went downstairs. She went through her stock to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything and then assembled her ingredients for baking and got to work on the pies. She hummed along to her mp3 player as she worked. It had been a good week. She'd spent hours out of every day planning the opening night buffet with Syed. She also decided on a design for the menus and she'd worked with Peter, helping him expand his cooking skills so he could do more of the work himself instead of relying on others.

She went back up to the flat to get a cup of coffee, nodding her head along to the music.

Chris came out of the bedroom and smiled. He crept up behind her and slid his arms around her waist causing her to shriek and nearly drop her coffee. She put the mug down and turned in his arms to scold him, but his lips covered hers before she could utter a word. She broke off the kiss and shook her head.

"If those pies burn, mister," she mock-scolded. Chris grinned at her.

"You'll hear the timer go off before that happens," he reminded her softly and pulled her close again.

"Good point," she agreed and pressed her lips to his just as the buzzer went. She pulled away and shrugged. "Be right back," she said and went downstairs. Chris watched her go and then switched on the kettle to make tea.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Ronnie woke up Friday morning wracked with guilt. She could feel Ray pressed close to her, his arms tight around her. He'd been patient, but she knew he was frustrated. How could she tell him that every time they started something, the noises would come into her head? She would cry headache or some feeble excuse and nearly sob with relief when the noises stopped. But she knew she was hurting him. She hated doing it. She was hurting herself. She wanted him so much she could barely stand it. But she couldn't take the noise.

She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She couldn't go on like this, but she didn't know what to do. Hopefully, looking after Amy this weekend would take her mind off it and help her get past it.

She'd given Ray the folded pages of her statement to take to the station when he'd gone in on Tuesday. She wondered idly if he'd read it. She hadn't told him not to. She had simply handed him the pages and told him what it was and asked him to take it. She didn't mind if he had, then she wouldn't have to talk about it.

She carefully wiped away the few tears that had slipped down her cheek and closed her eyes again.

Ray stirred quietly as his eyes fluttered open gradually. He breathed in Ronnie's hair and sighed softly. He didn't move, just held her. He knew she wasn't ready to do anything yet, not after what she had been through. He also knew it would take time before she would want to. For now, he held her and breathed her in.

He wouldn't ask her to do anything, when she was ready she would tell him, he knew that. For now she had Amy to distract her, today. Amy was Ronnie's responsibility starting today. He sighed. A baby around. She had reassured him but even so, kids he couldn't do. He felt awkward around Molly when Alex and Gene brought her to the station, she was teenager. How was he supposed to behave around a baby?

Ray buried his nose in her hair. She had given him her statement. He was feeling a little guilty. He couldn't help himself, she hadn't wanted to talk about it and he had needed to know. He had read it as he took it to Alex and Gene. He had read it. She hadn't said he couldn't, but she hadn't told him that he could either. He pulled his head out of her hair and looked down at her face. He frowned, her cheek was damp. Had she been crying? He kissed her damp cheek and stroked her hair out of her face.

Ronnie shifted at the feel of Ray's hand on her cheek and opened her eyes. She blinked at him and then looked at the clock. She rubbed her eyes and looked back at him.

"You're up early," she yawned. She moved onto her back and looked up at him. She hated that she had to keep telling him no. She ached for him. Couldn't he see? She thought back to the last few times they had tried. He'd gone slow, treating her like spun glass and she'd been what? Unresponsive? Certainly not the way she normally was. He always complained about her teasing and games, but he played along and the punishment was glorious. She remembered the time when she'd been on the phone with her sister and he'd taken her there in the kitchen. Countless times he'd told her she was bad, he'd held her down, threatened to handcuff her at least once, she regretted that he hadn't. She had been looking forward to it. She thought about that weekend at the B&B and felt the heat rush to her cheeks. She'd done something different and he'd shouted the roof down, and then he'd returned the favor.

She pushed the memories through her mind and felt her breathing quicken as she gazed into his eyes. She could do this. She had to, she couldn't take it anymore. She reached down inside his boxers and grabbed him. She trailed her fingers over him, caressing the length of him. She pressed a rough kiss to his lips and then hurriedly pulled away.

"Tag, you're it," she gasped and bolted from the bed and out of the room.

Ray raised his eyebrows in shock and surprise as she ran. He shook his head to try and make sense of the situation. Did this mean that she...? He wasn't sure, he chewed his lip for a second, aware that at that moment there was only really one thing that he wanted to do. He deliberated for a second longer then decided to go with his instincts; they were telling him to chase her. He grinned and threw himself off the bed and after her. He had reasoned earlier that it would be her that initiated sex when she was ready, maybe this was the sign.

He staggered into the kitchen and looked around, for a hint of where she had got to. He grinned as he spotted a flash of blond and dashed after her. Once he was in range, he rugby tackled her onto the sofa. He grinned down at her then kissed her, gently at first but deepened it with a small growl as his hands slid down her body, he pulled back, aware that she might not want this and looked into her eyes, waiting for her to tell him to stop.

Ronnie let out a shrieking giggle as he tackled her. She shivered under his touch and nearly cried out in frustration when he stopped. She yanked open the silky top she'd slept in, not caring that the buttons flew everywhere and looked at him. She raised herself up on her elbows and leaned close to his ear. She gnawed her lip, uncertain she could ask or that he would be willing, but she needed something to hear besides the noises. He was hesitating and she didn't want that.

"Talk to me, Ray," she breathed in his ear, "talk to me so I can't hear the noises."

She whispered in his ear then, saying things she hoped would make him lose control.

She met his gaze and then brushed her lips against his, nipping his lip before pulling back.

Ray let out a low growl and kissed her slowly. He held the back of her head and slid his other hand down her front. He hadn't touched her like this in a while and he was enjoying it. He missed this, he missed it a lot. He remembered what she had asked and broke the kiss. He looked down at her face on the cushioned arm of the sofa and bent so his mouth was at her ear. He spoke softly. Encouraging things, things he wanted to do to her, how much he loved her, just anything. Anything truthful, he refused to say something to her that he didn't mean.

His hand that held her head slid down her side and carefully under the elastic of her knickers as he eased them down her legs and eventually off. He slid his hand back up her leg and then pulled down his pyjama bottoms and his pants. He moved her leg so it was wrapped around his waist and kissed the side of her neck, he pulled back and looked at her face once again, if she wanted him to stop she needed to say now, once he started he wouldn't be able to.

Ronnie shivered under his touch. She closed her eyes and focused on his voice, her breath coming fast and harsh at the things he said. She nearly screamed with frustration when he slowed and stopped.

"Ray, please," she begged, "you can't stop now, please."

She reached down and took him in her hand. She shifted her hips slightly and then stroked herself between her legs with him. She moved him where she needed him to be and then raised her hips so he was only just inside her, then tightened her leg around his hip, pulling him closer and easing him farther in.

She couldn't wait any longer.

Ray slipped an arm around her back and held her up and close to him. He kissed her, she had said she hadn't wanted to hear 'the noises', so he stifled them. He moved his hips so that he was buried completely inside her. He murmured her name as he momentarily broke the kiss. She didn't want to stop, he couldn't stop now. He begged that she wouldn't ask him to.

He felt her respond to the kiss and thrust his hips and set a rhythm.

Ronnie broke off the kiss and gasped for air.

"Keep talking," she pleaded. He'd waited almost too long. She leaned back and studied his face, his shoulders, his chest, his arms; she didn't dare close her eyes and put herself in darkness. She arched to meet his thrusts, biting back her urge to moan as she kept her gaze fixed on him and concentrated on the glorious feel of him moving inside her. She'd missed it so much.

Ray let words spill from his lips as he lost himself in the feel of her. He had missed this so much, as much as he enjoyed cuddling her, he loved this. He spoke as he moved, saying words as they came into his head, he had no idea what he was saying to her but he kept going. She said that she needed him to speak, he would speak, he wasn't sure why but he would do it.

Ronnie let his voice fill her ears and her head. She pulled his face towards her and smiled. Oh, he could be raunchy, she didn't care. She put her lips to his ear and began to talk back, urging him on, responding to things he said to her. She clutched at him, she was so close.

Ray kept speaking to her. He felt himself explode inside her and buried his face in her shoulder, still speaking until he felt her convulse around him and he clutched her to him as she went limp. He kissed her softly and looked down at her.

Ronnie looked up at Ray, trying to catch her breath. She stroked his cheek and smiled. She wound her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her as she gazed into his eyes.

"And you say I'm bad," she whispered to him. "You are absolutely filthy," she remarked happily in a sly, smug tone tinged with admiration and kissed him hard. She ran her hands over his back and down his arms as she broke off the kiss.

"So….tea? Or it my turn to chase you?"

Ray smiled down at her and twisted a lock of her hair gently around his finger, he bent his head down and kissed her once more.

"You told me to talk to you Ron, I did as instructed" he smiled and let her go. Ray looked up at the clock on the oven and sighed.

"I don't think we have time for you to chase me Ronnie. Roxy is going to be here with Amy soon and I think she's already suffered enough trauma where we're concerned," he grinned slyly and lifted her into a sitting position.

Ronnie groaned.

"It can't be that late already," she sighed. She leaned against him and ran her hands down his chest. She stood up and handed him his pants and pajama bottoms and pulled her knickers on.

She looked down at her own silky top and sighed then looked at him reproachfully.

"Don't make me tear my own clothes off next time," she teased. "Can you get some tea started while I go and put something on?"

She went into the bedroom and pulled on her dressing gown and went into the kitchen and leaned against the wall and watched him.

Ray pulled his clothes back on and watched her walk away with a chuckle. He would willingly rip any garment off her at anytime. His hands itched at the thought and he busied them immediately with the kettle and mugs. He looked up at the clock. Roxy would be here soon. Time always moved quickly when he was with Ronnie. The few days without her had gone so slowly. Too slowly for his liking.

He looked up and round at the bedroom as he finished making the tea. He smiled as he spotted her in the doorway and took the mug to her. He kissed her cheek as he pressed it into her hands.

"I'm going to make myself more decent before Roxy gets here," he told her and he kissed her lightly before strolling into bedroom to get dressed.

/\\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\

Christian woke up early and dragged Syed out of bed. He hurriedly got ready and grabbed his suitcase.

"You're sure you'll be okay while I'm gone?" Christian asked him.

"Of course, I'll be so busy working I'll fall asleep from exhaustion and hardly notice you're gone."

Christian chuckled and kissed Syed swiftly before heading to the pub.

Syed walked with Christian to the pub and gave him a quick kiss goodbye before going on to the diner.

/\\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\

Rowan checked the time and put the pies on a table to cool. She started in on a couple of Texas sheet cakes and then started washing strawberries to make strawberry shortcake. She glanced at the clock. Molly and Syed would be here soon. She could put Syed to work on the apple salad and put Molly to work on the potatoes. She would see where she stood later on and decide if she needed more help. She didn't think she would. She looked down the menu. Beef stew, fresh baked rolls, meatloaf, chicken fried steak, fried chicken, mashed potatoes, scalloped potatoes, green bean casserole and a large green salad as well as the apple salad and the desserts. She nodded absently and smiled at Chris as he came downstairs with his tea and a fresh cup of coffee for her.

She sat him down at the other table she planned to use for cooling the baking and made him a quick breakfast.

"My apologies for not making breakfast for the whole station, I'm sure they'll understand," she told him.

"I'm sure they will," he agreed and pulled her onto his lap for a kiss.

Syed rang the bell a couple of times and was finally rewarded with the sight of Rowan walking across the dining room to let him in. He chuckled when he saw the way she was fidgeting with her clothes. She'd clearly been busy.

"Hey, Syed, on time I see," Rowan grinned as she let him in.

"Hopefully not too early," he commented and gave her a look. She blushed furiously.

"No, not too early," she replied softly and led him into the kitchen where Chris was washing up his plate.

He greeted Syed and then gave Rowan a quick kiss goodbye before heading out to the station.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Rhys woke up and wished he could stay home. He felt terrible about leaving with Janine the other night. Shaz hadn't confronted him about it, but he kept avoiding her. He knew he should apologize but wasn't sure how to go about it. He'd never been in a situation like this before. And they were supposed to be going to Cardiff for his birthday in a week! She would probably make an excuse not to go. He didn't blame her.

Even Ginger had been barely civil. He vaguely remembered they'd had a conversation about the situation but he couldn't recall the details. He shook his head and resolved to talk to her that day-to apologize if nothing else and make sure she didn't hate him. He missed her being around.

Rhys hurriedly got ready and headed to the station, filled with resolve to apologize to Shaz for his behavior. He wandered through the station looking for her; he knew she often came in early. He peered in the staff kitchen to see if she was there and also to switch on the kettle to make tea.

/\\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\

Roxy clambered out of bed excitedly. She looked over at her hurriedly packed suitcase and grabbed a few more clothes. She sighed, one suitcase. She had promised herself that she would only take one suitcase for the 4 days. She threw out a pair of jeans and then added some shorts instead. America right? Hot weather. She grinned gleefully as she sent an excited text to Christian saying when she had booked the taxi for the airport. She was supposed to deliver Amy to Ronnie at 11 because their flight was at 1, then the two hour check in. She had accounted for. She grinned as she purposefully sat on her suitcase to push everything down so she could do it up.

Satisfied she went to Amy's room and picked up her daughter's things. She had packed a bag for Amy with her clothes in, then one with the nappies and all of her spoons, cups and plates. Ronnie knew the things Amy liked; she had babysat enough times before. Roxy washed and dressed her daughter then placed her in Peggy's arms while she ran through her instructions for the bar. She knew she didn't need to and that Peggy knew what to do. She was just so excited. She kissed Peggy's cheek and ran off down to the shop to get some food for the plane, she loved flying, but hated the plane food, so she took her own. She had also filled miniature gin bottles with alcohol because it was so expensive on the plane.

/\\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\

Alex looked over at Gene; the one thing about him when he was drunk was the fact that he snored like a bear. She idly wondered whether it had kept Molly up too. She climbed out of bed and got the painkillers from the medicine cupboard and set them on his bedside table for him. Rowan's opening was today. She smiled, they would be there. She opened Molly's bedroom door and opened her curtains, allowing the sunlight to spill into the room, causing Molly to throw her duvet over her face in an attempt to stop the sunlight from blinding her.

"Muuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmm!" she moaned as she pulled the covers further over her face.

Alex smiled and yanked them away.

"Up, Molls, you've got work!"

Molly groaned and grudgingly got out of bed and grabbed her towel. She scowled at Alex and pointedly shut the curtains, banishing the sunlight.

Alex sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Cheer up, Molly, I'm making bacon!" she promised and headed out of Molly's room and into the kitchen, "and don't even think about getting back into that bed!"

Molly sighed and stepped out of her room.

"It's not my fault if Gene was snoring like god knows what last night!" she complained and marched to the bathroom.

Alex sighed and got Gene a cup of tea; she placed it next to the pills in the bedroom and went to start on breakfast.

Gene groaned and woke up. He could smell tea somewhere in his vicinity and sat up. He saw it on the bedside table and picked it up and took a large gulp. Much better. He knew Alex thought he was hungover, but he hadn't been all that drunk last night. Everyone had left too early. He climbed out of bed and got in the shower. Rowan's restaurant would be opening tonight and that promised to be a good party.

/\\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\

Alex heard shuffling in the bedroom and two showers start up in two different rooms. Gene and Molly. She sighed as she slowly cooked the bacon. She didn't want it to be cold when Gene got out of the shower. She put the radio on and reached for the packet of crackers in the cupboard above the oven. She ate a few then replaced the packet. She switched on the kettle and made herself a cup of coffee as she kept one eye on the bacon. Her eyes lit up as one of her favorite songs came on and she danced around the kitchen in time to it as she worked.

Molly got out of the shower, fully dressed with a towel on her head; she spotted Alex dancing around and heard the familiar music. She laughed audibly causing Alex to grin at her as her mother continued dancing about, singing every so often. Molly shook her head in amusement and went into her room to start up the hair dryer before her hair became unmanageable.

Gene walked into the kitchen and stood in the doorway with his arms folded, watching Alex. He finished tying his tie and walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist to stop her dancing so he could peer over her shoulder.

"Isn't your scan today?" he asked her curiously.

Alex turned her head over her shoulder to look at him and nodded.

"Yes, it is," she smiled at him. "11, I think. It's on the calendar" she pointed to the calendar that was pinned on the cork board next to the fridge. The baby scan was written in on today's date with the time squeezed in.

She looked back up at his face and kissed his cheek.

"How does bacon grab you?"

Gene looked at her.

"Well, I would hope it doesn't grab me at all, I prefer to grab it," he told her and started another cup of tea.

Alex rolled her eyes and turned the bacon over. The song on the radio had finished, he had interrupted her dancing. She grabbed a plate for him and popped some bread in the toaster.

"Are you coming with me for the scan?" she asked.

Alex had switched her shift with Ray, promising to buy him a beer if he would swap. She knew it had been in Ray's best interests too. The shift she had swapped meant that Ray got to spend more time with Ronnie and didn't have to come in until she left. Ray got a late morning and consequently got to spend more time with Ronnie, doing...whatever.

"Do I have to?" he began and then caught the look on her face. He smiled uncertainly, as if he'd been making a joke. "Of course I'm going with you."

Alex smiled at him and handed him some toast and bacon on a plate and dug the ketchup out of the cupboard.

"MOLLY!" she yelled so that she could be heard over the hair-dryer.

"Breakfast!"

She picked up her coffee and drank it slowly as she looked at the pile of washing that needed doing. She filled the washing up basin with hot water and looked around at Molly as she came out of her room.

Alex pointed to the plate she had set out for her next to Gene and turned back to the washing up as she started on it.

Molly nodded and smiled at Gene as she sat next to him. She squirted ketchup onto her plate and began to eat.

Gene nodded back at Molly and put his toast and bacon together into a sandwich. He washed his mouthful down with a drink of tea.

"I'll drop Molly at work and come back, one thing at least, this new restaurant is a lot closer than the café," he grinned and took another bite of his sandwich.

Alex smiled and placed the freshly washed plates and mugs on the drying rack. She turned and smiled at the pair of them.

"Lazy," she shook her head and drained her coffee. She placed the mug in the empty sink and sighed. She should probably have waited until Gene and Molly had eaten before washing up. Ah well. She could do it later.

"Molly, once you've finished eating I want you to dry everything and put it away, okay!" she instructed.

She walked back into the bedroom and stepped into the shower.

"Not lazy, Missus," he called after her.

He looked at Molly and rolled his eyes as he got up to make himself another cup of tea.

Molly giggled at him and finished her breakfast. She picked up her plate and started filling the sink to wash up again. She left the water running as she began to dry the dishes that Alex had washed and putting them back in the cupboards.

She reached over and stopped the tap before the sink overflowed. She finished drying up and then started on the limited washing up that was left for her to do.

"You finished? We need to get you to work," Gene asked as he looked at the clock. He grabbed his coat and slung it on and headed out the door. He lit up as soon as he got outside and smoked while he waited for Molly.

Molly nodded at his instructions. She couldn't wait to see Rowan's new restaurant. She loved working with Whitney on the stall, but she had to admit that she preferred helping out Rowan and being taught how to make her delicious food. During the week she had attempted a batch of buttermilk biscuits at home. They hadn't turned out exactly like Rowan's but they had tasted close enough.

She replaced the towel and pulled the plug as she heard the shower stop. She yelled a goodbye to Alex and rushed outside to where Gene was smoking. She grinned at him.

"I'm ready," she announced as she made her way to the Quattro.

"What time is Mum's scan?" she asked curiously as she waited for him to open the car.

Gene climbed into the car.

"She said 11:00," he replied.

/\\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\

Alyssa rolled easily out of Jack's embrace and grabbed one of his shirts which she slipped on as she left the room and wandered quietly downstairs, she jumped the creaky step and landed lightly on the floor at the bottom of the staircase. She smiled and went to put the kettle on. Her gaze drifted to the calendar as she waited for the kettle to boil and she grinned. Rowan's new opening was today. She reached for her phone on the counter and fired off a text.

"Need any help? x"

She grabbed Jack's mug and hers and filled them with coffee, milk and sugar. She climbed the stairs carefully again and watched the hot liquid that she held, minding that she didn't spill any. She sighed as she noticed the door to the bedroom had swung shut and she backed into the bedroom still holding the mugs. She placed Jack's on his bedside table, then sipped hers and placed it next to his. Alyssa climbed lightly back onto the bed and ran a finger down his nose gently. He was so adorable when he slept; she never grew tired of watching his face. She tapped his shoulder to try and rouse him.

"Jack," she said softly as she shook a little harder. She moved her face closer and studied his face for any signs of consciousness. Nothing.

"Jack," she repeated, a little louder.

Jack's eyes flew open and he looked, wide-eyed, at Alyssa.

"What?" he yelped and tried to calm his breathing. He roughly pushed her onto her side of the bed and then rolled on top of her. He grabbed her wrists and held her hands down and put his forehead to hers.

"You have got to stop waking me up like that," he told her. "I did set the alarm you know. I remember I said I'd help at the restaurant today," he added as the alarm went off. He held onto her wrist and moved both their arms to swipe the clock onto the floor and then grinned down at her.

"Now, I have to make you late for work," he growled and kissed her hard.

Alyssa panted for breath once he broke the kiss. She clenched and unclenched her fingers; he was still holding her down. She smiled coyly up at him and twisted her wrists to try and make him let go. She frowned when she found she couldn't move and looked back at her hands again, trying to work out a way to make him release her.

"But Jack, you don't always get up when the alarm goes off, so I have to use my own methods," she smiled as she lifted her head off the pillows for another kiss.

"I don't have to work now, so I should be allowed to sleep in," he told her. He brought her wrists to her sides and held them there while he bent his head and began to undo her pajama top buttons with his mouth. He nosed the top open, grinned at her and put his mouth to her breast.

Alyssa tried to pull her wrists away and failed again. She arched her back as she shut her eyes at the feel of his lips.

"But if you're asleep then I don't get to say goodbye," she murmured.

"I'll always wake up for you to say goodbye to me," he told her softly and shifted his attention to her other breast. He let go of her wrists and reached for her knickers to slide them down.

Alyssa sighed as he finally released his grip on her wrists, she moved her hands up his waist and caressed his back as she closed her eyes and pushed her head back into the pillows.

"Good. Because adorable as you are when you're asleep, I love it when you're awake," she muttered as a moan escaped her.

Jack hurriedly removed his pants and took hold of her wrists again as he thrust into her.

"I'm not sure I could do this to you in my sleep, but I'd be willing to try," he grinned at her and then stopped anything she might have said in reply with a kiss.

Alyssa frowned as he took hold of her wrists again. She wanted to hold him not be restrained. She kissed him back fervently, making up for the fact that she wasn't allowed to hug him. Her legs moved around his waist and encouraged him deeper as he pinned her to the bed.

Jack happily obliged, moving harder and faster. He let go of her wrists and grabbed one of her legs and held it tight against him.

Alyssa immediately moved her hands to his head and tunneled her fingers through his hair as she pulled his face down to hers for deeper kiss.

Jack kissed her back, pushing harder.

"Oh, Lyss," he groaned. He was ready.

Alyssa hugged her body close to his as she let her release take hold and overrun her senses. Once the tremors stopped she still didn't let go of him. She kissed his shoulder and nuzzled at his neck happily.

"I think I'm a better alarm clock," she told him.

"Well, I have to agree with you there, as long as you stop poking me," he told her and pulled her close. He sighed and looked at the clock. "I suppose I should shower and get myself over to the restaurant. I'm sure Rowan's got all manner of heavy lifting for me to do," he said ruefully. He let Alyssa go and stretched as he walked to the bathroom.

Alyssa admired the back of him as she watched him go, then realised that she needed a shower too. She cursed and got out of the bed, she narrowed her eyes at the door to the en suite and then crossed the corridor into the upstairs bathroom to use that shower in there.

She showered swiftly and padded back into the bedroom, Jack was still in the bathroom, but the shower had stopped, she could hear his electric razor. She dressed while her hair was still wet and then grabbed up her hair dryer as she seated herself in her usual spot on the floor in front of the full length mirror. She switched the hair dryer on and began.

Jack came out of the bathroom in jeans and a t-shirt and grinned at Alyssa.

"Coffee?" he asked her with a gesture and sat down to pull on his shoes.

Alyssa looked up at his reflection in the mirror as she watched him get dressed, she shut the hair dryer off as she realised he was asking a question and looked around at the bedside table and pointed at the mugs.

"I did make some," she smiled at him, the blasted her hair once more to make sure it was bone dry. She ran a brush through it, then dragged herself off the floor and picked out her clothes. She dressed quickly and sat back down on the floor as she started on her makeup.

Jack kissed the top of her head in thanks and picked up his coffee and sipped it gratefully. He watched her sitting on the floor, appreciating the view and shook his head. He furrowed his brow and turned to her as she pulled her clothes out and began to dress.

"Do you want me to get you a vanity table so you don't have to sit on the floor to do that?" he asked her curiously. "It would easily fit right there next to your mirror," he remarked and gestured at the empty area of bedroom wall.

Alyssa shook her head as she finished her makeup.

"No, thanks. I'm happy sitting on the floor. It's actually surprising comfortable," she told him as she stood up and picked up her things.

She replaced them in her drawer. Alyssa cupped his face and kissed him softly.

"But, thank you," she smiled and went to dig out her shoes.

He took her shoulders in his hands and looked at her.

"You are such an adorable crazy woman," he said to her and grinned. He patted her backside. "Hurry up, I'll drop you at the salon before I head to the restaurant," he said before bounding down the stairs.

Alyssa nodded as she did the strap up on her shoe then grabbed her lukewarm coffee and drained it. She picked up her bag and took the mug downstairs with her and placed it next to the sink.

She sat in the car and strapped herself in. She sat in the car quietly as he drove her the stupidly short distance to the salon. Pointless journey really. She unbuckled the seatbelt and leaned over to kiss him.

"Give Rowan a hug from me and tell her I'll be down later okay," she told him as she got out of the car.

/\\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\

Rowan read Alyssa's text and grinned.

"Am on schedule now that Chris has left for work LOL," she sent back and then went back to pounding on the thin sliced beef steaks that would become chicken fried steak.

Syed had brought some music to listen to and Rowan had it blasting from a CD player as they worked. She was finding him a lot of fun to work with as they joked back and forth, though some of their conversation would have to stop once Molly showed up.

/\\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\

Christian hammered on the pub door, Roxy had promised him breakfast before they left and he was hungry.

Roxy looked over as she filled up the last mini bottle and did the cap up. She smiled as she recognised the silhouette outside and rushed to the door. She opened it eagerly and let Christian inside then bolted it behind him.

"Morning" she grinned as she hugged him quickly then returned to her bottles and made sure the caps were on tightly before transferring them into her bag.

"I've got to drop Amy at Ronnie's after breakfast, then we can get in the taxi and go!" she smiled.

"Look at you, a one-woman bar!" Christian marveled. "How drunk do you plan to get on the flight?" he teased.

Roxy grinned at him and placed the bag on the bar opposite him.

"It's not all for me!" she protested "I know exactly how much you drink," she accused with a grin.

"Darling, I may have one drink on the plane, but I fully plan to save the party for when we are safely on the ground. I'd hate to spoil my first few hours in New York with my head over a toilet," he grimaced. "Now hurry up and get me fed!" he whined.

Roxy laughed and picked the bag off the counter. She led him upstairs and glanced appreciatively at the smell coming from the kitchen. Aunty Peg had cooked. She smiled and kissed Amy's head as she came into the kitchen and grinned at the mess on her daughter's mouth. She wiped it away with the bib around Amy's neck and picked up the two plates that Peggy had placed in the oven to keep warm. She handed one to Christian and kissed her Aunts cheek as she sat down

Peggy smiled at Christian and Roxy and took her cup of tea and sat down to finish feeding Amy so Roxy could eat.

"Now, everything is all arranged, just please Roxy call if you're going to be back late. Pat's going to help me run this place and if I need anything else, I'll call Ronnie. We'll make sure there's no problems so you can just enjoy yourself," Peggy assured her.

Christian wasted no time digging in to his breakfast. He was already jealous Syed would no doubt be getting some cakes or muffins for his breakfast.

"Are you going to the opening tonight?" he asked Peggy.

Peggy nodded and wiped Amy's face. "I'm glad she's starting it early, means I can go there and get back before the pub gets busy."

Christian made a noise of agreement as he chewed his way through his food.

Roxy nodded at Peggy's instructions and rolled her eyes when Peggy had turned away. She ate her way methodically through her breakfast.

"Cheers, Aunty Peg," she said with a grin as she picked up her plate and put it into the sink. She took Amy's bowl away and placed that in the sink too. She picked Amy up out of her chair and cleaned her face with a damp cloth.

"Come on, then Madam. Let's get you all sorted for Aunty Ronnie," she cooed as she took Amy out of the kitchen and into her bedroom.

Christian stayed in the kitchen and had another cup of tea and chatted with Peggy while Roxy got Amy ready to go.

Once Amy was sorted and Roxy was satisfied with her daughter's appearance she made sure that she was positive that all of Amy' things were packed and ready she balanced Amy on her hip and slung the bag over her shoulder.

"I'm just going to drop Amy at Ronnie's," she called out to Peggy and Christian as she started down the stairs and out of the pub.

/\\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\

Shaz stumbled into the station. She had stayed up later than usual last night, watching almost every episode of Doctor Who that she owned and consequently she hadn't got up when her alarm had gone off, she had heard it and woken but pressed the snooze button instead. She sighed and went to grab her mug from her desk; she wandered into the kitchen and spotted Rhys. She smiled tiredly at him as she spooned coffee into her mug.

"Morning."

"Morning," Rhys said softly. "Look, Shaz, I need to apologize for my behavior the other night. I was drunk and I wasn't thinking straight. Personally, I can't stand her. I don't even know why I went. I passed out though and nothing happened. She didn't even get a kiss out of me. Ginger came and fetched me and gave me a right talking to. He's giving me the silent treatment now, though," he added. He put his hands on her arms and pulled her close.

"Tell me I haven't ruined things between us," he whispered and pressed his cheek to hers.

Shaz held in a sigh as she worked her arms around him and rested her head against his.

"You haven't Rhys," she whispered back and pulled away with a small smile, "but you _were_ pissed beyond belief" she giggled. She let go of him completely and smiled.

"I know I was," he muttered regretfully.

"Now, shift. I need coffee ASAP or I'm not going to be able to stay awake today."

He grinned at her bossiness and started to move then paused.

"Just one thing before you do," he said and pulled her to him and kissed her. He let her go and moved aside so she could make her coffee. He stepped around her and went after the teabags so he could make himself a cup of tea.

Shaz sipped her drink and sighed happily as the caffeine rushed down her throat. She thought about the pop tarts in her desk draw and decided she would have to open them today. She hadn't had time to get herself breakfast and at the moment, sugar sounded very good.

She looked over and Rhys and shrugged.

"Back to work, then."

Rhys nodded. He wondered idly if Ginger was going to try to cadge some muffins out of Rowan, and if he did, would he share.

He sighed and picked up his first file and got to work.

/\\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\

Rowan checked Syed's progress and then finished prepping the steaks. She went and got out a case of ingredients she'd had sent to her from America. She handed a jar to Syed and told him to use it on the apple salad. He looked at her, then the jar but nodded. She finished up the ingredients for the strawberry shortcakes and put them in the cooler. She'd assemble them as needed since she planned to use fresh whipped cream.

She marked on her list and moved on to getting the meat ready for the stew. As soon as Syed was done she set him to getting the potatoes, carrots and onions ready for the stew. She wanted to make sure it had plenty of time to slow simmer. She glanced at the clock. Molly should be here soon and Jack had promised to help as well. She expected him in another hour.

She grinned and went back to joking with Syed as she braised the stew meat.

She was really looking forward to tonight.

/\\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\

Roxy crossed the square towards Ronnie's flat. She hadn't brought her keys with her. Last time she had found Ray and Ronnie in a rather compromising position and she didn't fancy revisiting that moment. She only hoped they were decent. At least this time she was expected.

She secured her grip on Amy as she rang the buzzer.

"You just take all the fun out of it don't you?" Ronnie joked. She followed him into the bedroom and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his bare back. She gently trailed her fingers down his spine and chuckled. She heard the buzzer go and kissed his back again and went to get the door. She peered out the window and saw Roxy standing out there; she wondered why, when Roxy had a key. She snickered when she realized why Roxy might not have let herself in. She opened the door to the flat and then the outer door and smiled at her sister.

"Hi, Roxy, aren't you nice and early," she joked. "Why didn't you use your key?" she asked as she took Amy's bag from her sister and stepped back so she could come in the flat. She tickled Amy under the chin and dropped the bags next to the bedroom door.

"Tea?"

Roxy followed Ronnie into the flat and was glad she took the bag. She looked around cautiously for Ray, Ronnie looked decent but, well. She didn't see anything that led her to think that she had interrupted though.

"After last time I didn't want to barge in on you two, and no to the tea Ron, I've got to get back soon!" she replied excitedly.

Roxy looked at the bag and pointed at it.

"I've made a list of everything that's in the bag so you know what I've packed and what I haven't, if you need anything just go and get it. But I think I've packed you everything you're going to need" she said as her brow crinkled as she tried to think of anything she had forgotten. Ronnie knew where everything was anyway, she only had to go over to the pub and get it if Roxy had forgotten anything.

Ray stumbled out of the room in a jumper and pair of jeans, he spotted Roxy and saw the baby too. He shuffled over to the kettle and switched it on.

"Morning, Roxy," he said and she smiled at him and nodded then turned back to her curious daughter who was straining to be put down.

Ray watched anxiously, he wasn't good with kids. He picked up some mugs and waved one in the air

"Cuppa?"

Roxy shook her head.

"No thanks, I've got to get back soon."

Ray nodded and looked at Ronnie questioningly.

"Ron?"

Ronnie nodded at her sister's comments.

"Not a problem," she took the list and looked it over. "Um," Ronnie said and flipped the paper over, "can you write down a few of her favorite foods or maybe just what she doesn't like, whichever is easier," she grinned at her sister and handed her back the paper.

She glanced at Ray as he walked into the kitchen and admired the sight of him in his new clothes and nodded in reply to his question. She fished a pen out of a drawer and handed it to Roxy. She took Amy so Roxy could write and took her into the front room. She sat Amy on the floor and rummaged some toys out of her bag and gave them to her, then sat on the edge of the sofa, draped her arms across her knees and leaned over and watched her.

"So, you going to see any shows while you're there or are you and Christian just going to get party and get drunk?" she teased. "Oh, make sure you write down where you're staying."

/\\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\

Gene drove Molly to the restaurant and got out to peer in through the window. He noticed the button for the buzzer next to the door and pressed it. Rowan came out of the kitchen and bounded across the dining room floor. She opened the door and smiled at Gene and Molly.

"Hi, Molly, Mr. Hunt," she said cheerfully. She stepped aside to let Molly in and held up her hand to stop Gene. "You'll have to wait until tonight," she told him. He frowned at her. She grinned.

"Do I need to take you down again?" she asked him softly, her tone slightly teasing. He huffed out a breath and turned back to the car. "Goodbye, Mr. Hunt," she called after him. He climbed into the car and drove back to the flat.

Rowan closed and locked the door. She looked at Molly and chuckled.

"I think I made him mad," she observed and shrugged. "Come on, we have a lot to do. She led Molly back to the kitchen and handed her an apron.

Molly grinned as Gene left and looked around the restaurant. A lot bigger than the Cafe, Molly felt a little nervous about working here now she was actually inside, it was daunting. But she followed Rowan anyway and waved at Syed.

"Syed, this is Molly, you may remember her from the café. Molly, this is Syed and he'll be working here too. I think I told you, but my mind lately," she shrugged and pulled the bins of potatoes over to the island. She handed Molly a potato peeler and then stood on the opposite side of the island and picked up her paring knife and got started on the potatoes.

"Morning," she said brightly as she got to work on the task Rowan had set her.

Syed grinned cheerfully at Molly and said hello as he covered the containers of apple salad and put them in the walk-in. He washed down the cutting board he'd been using and started on the vegetables for the salads.

"I'll give you the tour when we're done with the potatoes," Rowan told Molly. "Jack will be here in about an hour and he's going to get a start on getting the dining room ready for this evening. I've got some pictures I want him to hang up and he's going to move some tables over near this wall," she gestured at the wall the kitchen shared with the front, "for the buffet."

She peeled in silence for a few minutes. "So, how do you think Peter's coping?"

Molly had looked around the restaurant as she had come in. The arched entry, she had guessed, led to the bathrooms because she hadn't seen any as Rowan had brought her straight through to the kitchen. The kitchen was huge! A lot bigger than the one at the café, though Molly recognised the oven, Rowan's Big Ass Oven. She smiled as she made a neat pile of potato peelings to the left of her. Molly nodded as she took in what Rowan was saying.

"I think he's pissed off at his Dad for just leaving like that. But I know that he misses Jane," she sighed "His eyes cloud over when he talks about her," she placed the peelings she had just taken off the potato into the pile. "But I know he's glad Bianca's stayed with him."

"I'm glad she did, too. I miss working with her, nothing personal, Syed," she called over to him. He grinned at her. "To be honest, I think I'm a bit out of her way over here. It's got to be easier for her, being there for her family, if she stays at the café."

"I have to admit, Ian has not impressed me terribly. I wonder if he'll find her," she mused.

Molly shrugged. "I don't think anyone likes Ian much. He's managed to piss off pretty much everyone," she replied. "He's as bad as my dad," she shrugged.

Syed nodded at Molly's comment. "No one seems to go out of their way to be his friend, Christian tolerates him but not much since Jane left. Considering Jane is Christian's sister that's not too surprising I suppose," he volunteered.

"He's in touch with Jane then?" Rowan asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, course. She got in touch with him about two weeks after she left. She heard about what Ian did by the way, to you. Her language didn't bear repeating. If Ian does find her, he will be sorry."

Rowan raised her eyebrows in surprise, but said nothing.

Molly listened curiously but kept her mouth shut. She hadn't known that Christian was Jane's brother. That was interesting news.

Rowan stopped peeling and put the potato and the knife she was using down. She walked over to where Syed was industriously chopping cucumbers and folded her arms as she watched him, waiting for him to finish.

"What do you know that you aren't telling me?" she asked him slyly.

He looked up at her, wide-eyed. "Who me? What makes you think I know anything?"

"Because you are Christian's partner and you live together and you know something, don't you," she accused, shaking her forefinger at him.

He sighed.

"Jane is going to meet up with Christian in New York," he told her. "But you can't say anything. I don't know if she's going to come back here with him or if it's just because she's there and he will be and so they meet up."

Rowan smiled. "That's so sweet. I can't imagine what would happen if she did come back. I have serious doubts that she would go back to Ian, whether she came back to the Square or not."

She walked back over and finished the potato she'd been peeling and then looked in the container she and Molly were putting the peeled potatoes in. She took it and moved it over to the counter next to the burners and began to chop the potatoes up and dumped the pieces into the pot of water she had ready.


	65. Chapter 65

**We do not own EastEnders, Ashes to Ashes, Waterloo Road or Doctors**

**Chapter 65**

Jack nodded and gave her a wave and then drove out of the Square and towards the restaurant. He parked around the side of the place and then walked around to the restaurant door. He pressed the buzzer and shoved his hands in his pockets as he waited. He finally saw Rowan heading towards the door, wiping her hands on a towel. She grinned and opened the door.

"Whatever you're selling, I'm not buying, thank you and good day," she teased.

"Move it, short-arse," he huffed and pushed his way in. Rowan smacked his arm and body-shoved him aside as she shut and locked the door.

"You behave, Jack. No calling me short-arse. Everyone knows I'm not short, I'm fun-sized," she corrected. Jack threw his head back and laughed.

"I'm sure Chris agrees with that sentiment, but I'd rather not go there," he told her and patted her on the top of her head.

Rowan rolled her eyes and sighed.

She pointed at some framed prints that were leaned up against the wall. I need those hung up and then if you could carry those heavy crates of wine around to the bar and put the bottles in the racks just there," she told him, leading him around the bar to show him. "Then, I'll have something else for you to do. We still have to decorate."

She grinned at him and went back into the kitchen.

"You're all heart, Rowan love," he called after her.

She chuckled and went back to chopping potatoes.

Molly deliberately ignored Rowan and Syed's conversation and tried desperately not to eavesdrop on them.

She watched Rowan for a moment as she took the bowl that they had put the potatoes in away and went to wash her moist hands in the big sink next to the dishwasher before starting her next task.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Christian noticed that in her rush Roxy had forgotten the travel cot. He grabbed up the bag it was packed in and hurried over.

Ronnie looked up as she heard the buzzer and furrowed her brow in confusion. She wasn't expecting anyone.

"Hi, Christian," she said as she opened the door. She stepped back and let him in.

"Roxy forgot this and you might need it so Amy has some place to sleep," he remarked.

"I did wonder," Ronnie replied agreeably and gestured him to help her get it out of it's travel bag. She moved Amy's things and set the cot up and put it against the wall right outside the bedroom door.

She folded her arms and grinned at Roxy.

Roxy nodded and took the pen off Ronnie, she sat down and started on a list of Amy's likes and dislikes regarding food. Ronnie knew about her allergies, but she wrote them down too, just in case. She looked up as Ronnie spoke and grinned

"Well, we'll see when we get there, but I've got the plane all sorted," she grinned back and tilted her head as she watched Ronnie and Amy on the floor.

Ray looked over at Ronnie as she watched Amy, playing with her when the little girl wanted attention. He sipped his freshly made tea and took hers over to her, he placed it up on the table out of Amy's reach. He didn't know much about kids but he knew that hot tea hurt you when it got spilt.

Roxy rolled her eyes, but smiled at Christian.

"Well it's not my fault if I'm so excited about going to New York that I forget a few things!" she retaliated, but stood and handed the list to Ronnie.

"Cheers, Christian" she smiled as she grabbed up her handbag.

She picked up Amy and gave her a cuddle.

"You be a very good girl for Aunty Ronnie, mummy will be back in a few days," she kissed Amy's cheek and placed her back on the floor.

"Thanks for this, Ron," she added as she pulled her sister into a hug.

Ronnie hugged her sister back tightly.

"And you'll bring me back an expensive present for this, right?" she teased as she pulled back and folded the list Roxy had given her and stuck it in the pocket of her dressing gown.

Christian pulled her roughly into a hug and she rolled her eyes and hugged him back. He looked at her, then whispered in her ear and patted her on the cheek. Ronnie snorted a laugh and blushed and folded her arms across her chest as she tried not to laugh. Christian gave her a cheeky smile and then took Roxy's arm.

"Let's go, love," he exclaimed and pulled her from the flat.

Ronnie waved as they left and turned to Ray and sighed.

"Can you watch her while I grab a shower and get dressed?" she moved close to him and kissed him. "I should warn you, she can walk."

Ray's eyes widened at her request. She wanted to leave him, alone, in a room with a baby? Was she insane? He looked over at Amy warily and inclined his head slightly in a nod. He kissed Ronnie's cheek and watched her as she retreated into the bedroom. Then suddenly realised he was supposed to be watching Amy and turned around abruptly and looked around for her. He spotted the little girl next to the TV trying to get behind it. He cleared his throat to get her attention. She didn't turn.

Ray sighed and went to get her before she electrocuted herself.

"Amy. You can't go behind there," he tried to tell her as he stood next to her. The little girl turned to look at him and then seemingly ignored what he had said. He sighed again and picked her up and moved her away. He ignored her flailing limbs as she tried to escape his grasp. He deposited her on the sofa and she tried to scramble off. Ray sighed and sat down as she slipped off. She made her was unsteadily back to the TV.

Ray rolled his eyes. What was wrong with this kid? If she wanted the TV on she just had to use the remote. He went to get her back and spotted something pink trapped in the wires. He understood and reached a hand behind the TV and pulled out the fluffy pink teddy bear. He held it in his hand and gently picked Amy up and away from the back of the TV. He planted her on the floor and gave her the bear.

Ronnie showered hurriedly, hoping that Ray didn't lose it too much at being left alone with Amy. She had another week or so before her injection had to be renewed. She wondered if she should go through with it. She knew it could be six months before she could get pregnant unless she detoxed her system to flush it out faster. She'd see how this weekend went and then talk to Ray about the possibility. Only the possibility. She didn't want to scare him away after all.

She got quickly dressed and walked into the front room as she ran a brush through her wet hair. She rolled her lips under her teeth to stifle a chuckle as she watched Amy get up from her toys, pick up one of the blocks she'd been stacking and walk over Ray and hold it out to him. Ronnie leaned back and tossed her brush onto the bed and walked over. She picked up her cup of tea from the end table and then sat next to him. She looked at him over the rim of her mug as she took a drink, her eyes snapping with mirth.

Ray took the block off the tiny girl. What the hell did she expect him to do with that? He looked at it blankly, then at Amy and finally at Ronnie. A confused look spreading over his face. He looked nervously at Amy then leaned over to Ronnie.

"What am I supposed to do?" he whispered as he looked back at Amy. He felt she might explode at any moment. He had heard that toddlers had tantrums.

Ronnie smiled fondly at him and patted his leg. "Just smile and say thank you, Amy," she told him softly. "She's sharing."

She leaned her elbows on her thighs and took a drink of her tea causing Amy to reach for her cup. She quickly caught Amy's hand and pretended to noisily eat it as she put her cup back on the end table. She stood up and fished the child's sippy cup from her bag and her juice and went into the kitchen to fill the cup and put the juice in the fridge. She walked back and sat down and handed the little girl the cup. She kissed Ray's shoulder and toyed fondly with the curls at the nape of his neck before leaning comfortably against him.

Ray watched curiously as Ronnie interacted with the toddler. He held up the brick as Ronnie went into the kitchen.

"Errr...thanks," he said to the little girl gruffly and balanced the brick on his knee.

Ray slipped his arm around Ronnie as she came back and looked at the expression on her face briefly.

He didn't understand women and their obsession with small children. They didn't understand anything as far as Ray could tell.

He looked back at Amy and frowned. Sharing?

Ronnie looked at the expression on Ray's face. She wondered why he was frowning. Amy was drinking her juice and solemnly stacking blocks. Nothing out of the ordinary.

She glanced at the clock. Almost 10:00. The morning was flying by! She reached her hand up and turned his face towards her and kissed him.

"Will you stop frowning now? What's wrong?" she wanted to know.

Ray let his hand settle on her back and looked down at Amy as she sat on the floor with a sigh. He shook his head and looked back at Ronnie

"I just don't understand children," he told her with another small frown.

Ronnie smiled. "When they're that age, they're learning, so watch what you say," she chuckled. "They're always listening when you think they aren't and they repeat what they hear. She leaned her chin on his shoulder and sighed.

"You should probably get ready for work. We'll walk over with you, then I'll take her to the park," she watched out of the corner of her eye as Amy's head swiveled in her direction at the word 'park'. "And maybe get her some ice cream."

She watched Amy get up and toddle over to her and turned her head as the little girl put her hands on Ronnie's knees and gave her an earnest, pleading look. "Iccceeekeem, peeeees?"

Ronnie looked at Ray. "Told you."

Ray looked at the little girl curiously. She had spoken. His jaw dropped. He looked back at Ronnie and then to Amy.

"I didn't know she could speak!" he exclaimed in surprise. "How the hell did you do that?" he asked as he looked back at the little girl who was still looking pleadingly at Ronnie. He shook his head to clear it of his shock and stood up carefully.

"I'm going to get dressed properly. That's just...!" he trailed off with another shake of his head and stumbled away.

Ronnie's jaw gaped as she watched him leave the room. She looked at Amy, picked the little girl up as she stood and settled the child on her hip. She took her tea mug back into the kitchen and then went to the bedroom and peered around the doorway. She unfolded the stroller and put Amy in it and handed her a toy and her cup of juice before walking into the bedroom.

"Ray?" she called curiously, her confusion overriding the sight of him getting undressed. She walked over to him. "Are you going to be okay? You know, she's a little girl, not a vegetable or a cuddly toy. She has a brain," she smiled at him fondly. Clearly Amy's presence was rattling him more than she'd thought it might. She bit her lip and put a hand on his cheek as she looked at him, her expression starting to reflect her worry. "Do you want me to see if Aunty Peg will watch her instead? I don't like seeing you this upset," she said to him softly.

She felt a tiny shard of ice in her chest but ignored it. She had made a promise to Ray and had no intention of breaking it. She decided that if he said yes, she would keep her renewal appointment and not say a word about it. She pushed everything but her worry for him aside and watched his face.

Ray stopped dressing and looked at her. His hand went to brush her hair from her face and he shook his head.

"No, I'm not upset Ronnie," he smiled softly at her. "I'm just not used to having kids around. That's all it is Ron. I don't know what to expect! This," he waved at the door with his free hand, indicating Amy, "is all brand new to me."

He looked back at her with a small smirk as he finished dressing himself. "Besides, you like having her here," he said as he buckled his trousers and faced her properly. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her close to him. His lips brushed her ear "You'd make a great mum" he breathed almost inaudibly then quickly moved his head back a little and kissed her before she could respond, he pulled away.

"Come on. I've gotta get to work and you promised the littleun ice cream," he grinned as he left the room.

Ronnie put her hand to her chest as she watched him leave the room, sure that her heart had stopped beating. She snapped her gaping mouth shut and blinked twice and then reminded herself to breath. She shook herself and schooled her expression as she walked back into the front room. She stuck her purse and phone in the diaper bag and then slung it across her back. She realized she should have asked Roxy if Amy was being potty-trained. She glanced at her watch, fished her phone out and sent off a quick text to Roxy to ask her. She stashed her phone again and then looked at Ray.

"I think we're ready," she said and moved towards the door. She cleared her throat, aware that her voice sounded slightly odd and flashed Ray a quick smile. She opened the flat door and backed up into the hall and backed away from the door so Ray could get out.

Ray watched her with interest as she manoeuvred the pram. He followed her out and locked the door behind him as he went. Her voice had sounded off when she had spoken. He wondered what was up with her now.

Ronnie walked along with Ray towards the station, not minding for once the slight jitter to the stroller from walking in the street, it kept him from seeing her hands were shaking. She knew Alex would tell her not to read too much into what he'd said, but for such a supposedly simple man that Alex knew so well, Ray was incredibly complicated. She knew there was more to him than met the eye, he just never let anyone else see it. She gnawed inside her lip and sighed inwardly. She had to admit, she was at a complete loss.

She glanced at Ray from the corner of her eye and looked ahead again.

"So, will you be able to go to Rowan's at 3:00 or should we go later? I mean, if you get a lunch, you could take it then," she shrugged. "Just let me know what you want to do. I'll probably go to the pub for a bit tonight so Peggy can see Amy, and I think Rowan was saying something about them all going to the pub after to celebrate a bit."

She watched Amy's sippy cup drop to the ground and scooped it up as she walked and handed it back quickly before the child could fret.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Roxy felt her phone go off in her pocket as she heaved her carefully packed suitcase onto the little conveyor belt. She bit back a frown as the attendant slipped a 'heavy luggage' tag on it. It wasn't that heavy! She had packed the essentials only!

She dutifully answered all the questions and then stepped back for Christian to have his go.

She dug her phone from her pocket and sent one back.

"She asks when she wants 2 go. Have got her in training pants JIC! Wears night nappies :) x"

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Ronnie heard her phone beep and swung the bag around so she could get her phone. She read Roxy's text and nodded.

"Okay," she sighed as she flipped the phone shut. She caught Ray's look. "Amy is being potty-trained. I had to check, she's old enough and Roxy didn't tell me." She shrugged.

Ray nodded his agreement

"I know that the Guv and Alex are going so I'll probably hold the fort while they're out, Chris will be there as soon as he can I reckon. But I'll need to see what's going on with Shaz, Rhys and Ginger," he shrugged.

"I'll give you a ring later and let you know," he told her with a smile.

Ray nodded and looked down at Amy sitting comfortably in her stroller. He sighed as they reached the station and pulled Ronnie towards him for a kiss. He held her tightly against him and enjoyed the feel of her. She had let go this morning and trusted him. He had missed it. Now he just had to try and learn how to behave around a 2 year old girl. He shook his head and resolved to ask Alex for tips. She had a daughter! She would know.

Ronnie wound her arms around Ray's neck and kissed him back hungrily. She reluctantly let him go, sliding her hands down his chest with a sigh. She wished they'd had another hour this morning.

"I'll ring you later," he kissed her cheek as he let her go and hesitantly waved at Amy, unsure of her reply, before marching into the station.

"I love you," she said and gave him a wave and chuckled when she saw Amy wave back at him. She watched him go inside the station.

/\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\\/\\/\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\\\

Rowan picked up another bin of potatoes and set it up on the island next to Molly.

"When we get these done, it should be enough, I hope," she said. "Sy, can you portion that salad out onto the salad dishes. They're in that cupboard up top to your right, no, one more, that one," she requested.

Syed opened the cupboard Rowan indicated and pulled down a stack of bowl-like salad plates. He portioned the salad out onto the plates and covered them in clingfilm.

"When those are all full, go ahead and make up some more salad. I have no idea what it's going to be like tonight and at least salad stores well so we can use it later."

Jack came striding in after getting the pictures hung.

"Okay, Miss Fun Size," he said, "Show me the crate of wine and do I get to taste it and make sure it's okay?"

Rowan sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Maybe when you're not on the clock," she told him in an exasperated tone. She led him to the hall and pointed at the small, neat stack of crates. She walked back into the kitchen shaking her head.

"I don't know how Lyss puts up with him. I'd have strangled him by now. He must be good in bed or something cause I just don't get it," Rowan muttered under her breath.

Syed choked out a chuckle and had to put down the knife he was using.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\

Christian helped Roxy load their suitcases into the cab and then bowed exaggeratedly and helped her into the back. He climbed in next to her and looped his arm with hers excitedly.

"New York, here we come!" he crowed as the cab pulled away.

Peggy stood on the pavement and waved goodbye. She smiled cheerfully as Pat walked up and the two of them went back into the pub to take care of the day's punters.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\

Jane looked at her watch as she left her hotel room and went into restaurant. In a few short hours, Christian would be here. She looked forward to seeing her brother again and smiled as she smoothed her hair and looked down at the outfit she had chosen. He wouldn't recognize her.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\

"So, you going to the opening tonight?" Whitney asked Peter as she went into the café for her lunch. He nodded.

"Yeah, I texted Molly and promised her I'd be there."

Whitney grinned and nodded. "Yeah, we're all going to. I think it'll be good."

She picked up her sandwich and soda and gave him a quick wave as she headed back to the stall.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\

"So what time is this do tonight?" Gene asked Chris.

"Did Ro give you one of those invitations?" Chris asked him quietly.

Gene nodded. "Yeah, but I didn't read it. I'm sure Alex did. She loves that kind of thing."

"If she gave you an invite then 3:00, she'll open to everyone else at 4:00. Oh, Guv, how did the scan go?"

Gene shrugged. "Fine, I guess. It's not anything I know much about. If you want to know about all that girly business, go and ask Bolly yourself."

He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked away.

Rhys nudged Shaz and chuckled.

"D'you want more coffee?" he asked her. He held up his and Ginger's mugs.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\

Molly giggled. Mr. Rimmer didn't seem that bad. He teased and joked all the time though. She could understand Rowan's frustration. If you had to live with Jack 24/7 then surely you would go insane! A couple of hours with him was enough. She piled the potatoes into the bowl and picked up her next one. Molly wondered absently whether the girls at Peter's school knew what Jack was really like outside of school or if they just left it to their imaginations.

/\\\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Shaz looked up and rolled her eyes. She knew that Alex loved Gene hugely but there was no way Shaz could contemplate how Alex managed to live with him and be around him all the time. Even those days when Shaz was staying with them she didn't understand how Alex put up with him. She had assumed that his way of behaving at home would be different from how he behaved at work and that the persona he had created for work was just a façade. She had been surprised to find she was wrong. He just didn't change. Ever. She looked back at Rhys and nodded.

"Sure, can you manage 3 mugs?" she teased.

Rhys raised his eyebrows at her. "Oh, ye of little faith," he tutted and took her mug and huffed to the kitchen.

Ginger chuckled and shook his head.

/\\\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Alex picked up the stuff from the printer and walked back to her desk. Everything was fine with the baby. So far it was healthy. Gene had seemed a little confused as to what was going on when they went for the scan. She had tried to explain on the journey to work but she still didn't think he understood properly. Alex smiled at the picture in her bag. Gene hadn't understood that either but he had tried for her and looked at it intently though Alex knew he hadn't seen the baby even when she tried to show him. But he had gone with her and was trying and that was all that mattered.

/\\\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Rowan checked the clock and then rushed over to the potatoes to check they were done and then had Molly help her mash them. When they had four containers full of mashed potato, Rowan sighed.

"I think we need a break," she commented with a smile. She went over to the reach in and pulled out cheese and some other sandwich ingredients and then into the cabinet above the reach in and pulled out a loaf of bread. She put everything on the butcher block-topped island she and Molly hadn't been using to peel potatoes, then went to get Jack. She handed him some money and asked him to go to the chippy that was just around the corner and get them all some chips.

Jack called Alyssa as he walked to the chippy.

/\\\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Alyssa gestured to Maddie to take over the front desk as she heard her phone ring. She was halfway through making a cup of coffee for the little team. She held her phone to her ear and pressed her shoulder up to hold it in placed as she busied herself with the kettle.

"Hey, Jack," she said into her phone as she poured water into Kim's mug.

"Hello, love," Jack said cheerfully. "How's your day going? Rowan's being a right slave driver," he complained good-naturedly and laughed. "And she won't let me drink any of the wine!"

Alyssa smiled at the sound of his voice. It was one of the first things she had come to love about him and she still loved it.

"My day's pretty average," she sighed. She chuckled. "Jack, you can only count her as a slave driver when she gets the whip out. And besides, I bet you're winding her up anyway," she laughed back.

"She has a whip?" he asked, his tone shocked. "Great, now you tell me. And I suppose you've given her permission to use it on me and all you mad thing," he accused, his tone still laced with amusement. "Of course I'm winding her up. She's really uptight when she cooks isn't she?" he asked. "Though I may have pushed it a bit too far when I called her 'short-arse'," he admitted.

"Of course, I gave her permission. Someone has to keep you in line," she laughed back "Uh oh! Making jibes about her size! Not good," she teased back, "But yeah, she's just anxious for the opening to go well. That's all."

"I knew it; you are a cruel little thing aren't you? Yes, I have now been reasonably informed that she is in fact "fun-sized". I told her I would take her word for it and that Chris no doubt agreed," he chuckled. Oh, hang on," he paused as he entered the chippy. "Yeah, mate I'll have four orders of chips, right, thanks," he handed over the money Rowan had given him to pay and stuck the phone back to his ear. "She sent me out for chips. That Syed seems a nice fellow," he commented.

Alyssa let loose another laugh and leant back against the counter as she left the coffee resting on the smooth surface behind her.

"Syed is lovely. I met him the first day I go here and Amira, his wife, worked at the salon before..." she trailed off and bit her lip "But yeah. Syed's lovely," she agreed.

"Well, the chips are ready, love and I need to get back and I'm sure you're busy too. I'll see you at three, yeah?" Jack said as he picked up the small cardboard box the man put his orders of chips in. He thanked the man and headed back to the restaurant.

"Bye, Jack," She replied and put the phone down. Alyssa picked up the coffee's she had been making and took them through to the girls, leaving her own on the counter. She handed them out, stopping for small conversations with the women being pampered.

/\\\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Shaz chuckled once she was sure Rhys was out of earshot and rolled her eyes. She watched Rhys as he walked away.

Ginger watched Shaz watch Rhys curiously and wondered idly if her going with Rhys would change anything. He didn't buy the way Rhys had tried to drunkenly fob him off the other night. He never took women to meet his family, not even ones who were 'just mates' as Rhys had insisted Shaz was. Rhys liked her a great deal and simply wasn't admitting it. He looked at Shaz again. He wondered if he should voice his suspicions about how Rhys might feel to Shaz.

He leaned over. "Er, Shaz, hey…" he began and looked up in dismay as Rhys came back with the coffees. He sighed and shook his head as Rhys put Shaz' mug on her desk and then handed brought Ginger his mug. "Ta, mate," he said and looked back at his computer monitor. He tapped a finger on his desk briefly and then glanced over to make sure Rhys was sitting back at his desk. He hurriedly opened the internal email and sent Shaz a quick message:

-Rhys never invites women to meet his family. Never. Not a one. Even ones he says are 'just mates'. Thought I should let you know. He might like you more than he's letting on. I think I'd put money on it.-

He quickly sent the message and went back to his paperwork. Shaz deserved fair warning, especially since she was still so uncertain.

Shaz looked at Ginger curiously as he tried to speak then shrugged and accepted her coffee from Rhys. She sipped it and looked up as an email came through. She frowned. From Ginger? He was sitting right next to her. She gave him a puzzled look then read the email anyway. Her eyes widened for a moment then she schooled her expression.

More complications. If she was just a passing fancy for Rhys it would have made her life simpler. Ginger had already said that Rhys wasn't so good with commitment. Now this. She sighed and nodded her thanks at Ginger when she caught his eye. More to contemplate. She opened her bag and sneakily withdrew a piece of paper and wrote down the new information to add to her list at home.

Ginger gave Shaz a small smile. He could tell that the information had probably just made things more complicated for her. He sighed. He'd only wanted to help and Rhys taking a woman to meet his family was a calendar-marking occurrence.

/\\\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Rowan looked over her list while Syed made himself a cheese sandwich. She sighed. She would have to start on the meatloaf right after they finished their break and get Syed started on the scalloped potatoes. She had an idea Molly was going to hate the very sight of potatoes after today.

She tacked the list back up and began to make herself a sandwich. She went into the dining room, where Syed was already sitting, and dropped into a chair with a sigh.

"So, how's the flat?" Syed asked conversationally.

"Fine, much better since we got furniture," Rowan grinned. "It's weird getting used to it being just me and Chris though."

Syed nodded. "I still have trouble adjusting to living in Christian's flat. So many times I seem to make a mess when I don't mean to."

"You'll be fine and I'm sure he forgives," she said with a smile and took a bite of her sandwich.

/\\\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

"Well, c'mon, let's go get some ice cream, yeah?" Ronnie said to Amy.**  
**  
Amy clapped her agreement and Ronnie turned and headed in the direction of the park, her mind still spinning from what he'd said. She kept reminding herself what Alex would say, don't over-think it. She shook her head. She just didn't think it was that simple. Or was it? Alex had known him longer than she had of course, but Alex also admitted Ray had changed a great deal since he'd met Ronnie. Ronnie knew for a fact she had changed. She hadn't wanted to admit it but she could see it in the way people acted around her now. They smiled and said hello to her, before they perhaps would not have. And Ronnie found herself smiling back.

How could she not, when she had someone who loved her the way Ray did? And he thought she would be a good mum. She felt her heart warm all over again as she joined the queue to get Amy some ice cream. She idly wondered what it would be like to have Ray's baby and realized the one downside, he would start treating her like spun glass again. She enjoyed it tremendously when he was loving and gentle, but when he got overprotective she wanted to kill him. She would rather he discussed their sex life with other people, in front of her, than have to deal with that.

Her brow furrowed as she reached the front and ordered Amy's ice cream absently. She wondered if he talked about it when he was just with his mates, well Chris, really. She remembered she'd told him she didn't care if he did, she expected it. It's what men did. Women did it too, she told herself with a shrug as she pushed the stroller over to one of the tables and sat down. She draped a towel across Amy and then placed the paper bowl of ice cream on the tray and handed her the plastic spoon.

She stuck her chin on her hand and watched Amy eat her ice cream. Ronnie had only asked Ray not to discuss it in front of her, though she wouldn't mind overhearing what he might have to say. It was something they never seemed to talk about. She didn't mind. Apart from the fact that he rarely seemed to threaten her with punishment anymore she had no complaints. She loved it when they played, at least, she thought of it as playing. She had to admit, she missed it. She should have dragged this morning out longer, or delayed it until much later, so that she could tease him throughout the day. But she had felt horrible about the fact that she'd said no all week. There was, however, the new lingerie outfit she had.

She smiled down at Amy. Funny how with something the little girl liked, like ice cream, she ate so very carefully. Ronnie shook her head and took a drink of the tea she'd got herself and wondered when she might get a chance to eavesdrop on Ray and when she might wear that outfit.

\\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\\

"All right, Raymondo?" Gene said as he passed Ray in the hall and walked into the staff kitchen. He put his cup down roughly and threw teabag in it. He looked at Ray.

"I swear, if one more person asks me how the bloody scan went I will get my gun and shoot them," he snarled as he put more water in the kettle. "Back not even 10 minutes and it seems to be the only bloody thing anyone can bloody talk about! I don't want to talk about it, end of!"

He glared at the kettle and then grabbed Ray's arm and shoved him into the kitchen. "Make that for me, I need a smoke." He muttered in a dark tone and stalked away.

Ray's eyes widened slightly at Gene's behaviour. That was...well. He thought that women were supposed to be the moody ones when they were pregnant, not the bloke that knocked them up in the first place. He peered into the office and saw Alex sitting there smiling. She seemed happy enough, so what was up with Gene? He sighed and set about making the tea for his Guv.

Chris dodged around Gene as they passed in the hall and he smiled as he walked up to Ray.

"Oh, mate, word of warning, whatever you do, don't ask the Guv about the scan. Oh, tea, good idea," Chris said and grabbed down his own cup. He slapped out a beat on the counter with his hands and looked at Ray.

"You all right mate?" Chris poured water into both cups as he heard the kettle boil. "Oh, I didn't get to ask you when you got here earlier, but how is it, you know, having a little one around?"

Ray shrugged at Chris.

"I don't know what to do with kids, it's weird. But Ronnie's so good with her, it's like she knows exactly what's going to happen before it does. She's amazing. And then I'm sitting there like a right lemon without a clue!" he shook his head. "What do you do with kids, though, I mean..." he sighed. "I don't know what I mean," he said and shook his head.

Ray handed Chris his tea and then took one through for Alex as well.

"Here you go," he smiled at her. Alex took the mug and blew to cool it. She looked at him suspiciously. Ray chuckled.

"I haven't done anything to it Alex," he said as he leant against her desk, the Guv's tea in one hand.

"How did the scan go?"

Alex nodded with a smile. "Really well, the baby's fine," she smiled up at him, she looked down at her coffee wistfully as she remembered the picture on the little screen. A thought occurred to her and she looked back up. "How are you finding looking after a child?" she asked as she took a sip of her coffee

Ray shook his head "It's different. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do," he handed her Gene's mug, earning himself a confused stare. He sat at his desk and looked at her.

"Guv's smoking out back, think he's wound up about something, keeps having a go at randomers that talk to him."

Alex sighed and placed her mug down. She held Gene's carefully and navigated the corridors until she was outside. She spotted him doing a very good impression of a chimney.

"Go on then. What's wrong?" she sighed as she seated herself at the small outdoor table and passed him the mug.

/\\/\/\\\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\\\

Jack brought the chips in to the restaurant and handed them to Rowan before going into the kitchen and making himself a sandwich. He sat down with them at the table where they were sitting and joined in the conversation.

"Looks like we're on schedule," Rowan said happily. "We should have enough time to finish up the last of the food, get the buffet set up and decorate a bit."

"Did you decide on a name yet?" Syed asked. Rowan grinned and looked out the window. She gestured at a man getting out of a truck in front of the restaurant. "He's come to paint my window. You'll see soon enough. I kept it simple."

/\\/\/\\\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\\\

Chris watched Ray walk away and shrugged. Ronnie had been around Amy quite a bit, so of course she knew what to do. Women just seemed to know anyway, he thought. He picked up his tea and went back to his desk to fight with his computer some more.

Gene looked over at Alex and frowned as he took the tea from her.

"Nothing's bloody wrong. I'm just tired of everyone asking me how the bloody scan went, as if they can think of nothing else to talk about." He softened his tone and sat down next to her. "Look, as long as you're fine and that's fine," he pointed at her belly, "then that's all I want to know. I don't want to know how you get the information. I don't want to know all the intimate details of the process. As long as you're okay and the baby's okay, I'm happy. The only blood and guts I want to see is from a scumbag I shot. I don't want to see all that screaming and pushing business again," he told her gently but firmly. "Maybe I'll change my mind later, but for now, the Gene Genie waits outside and then you can tell me how it went."

"I imagine Molly and I both will be at the hospital waiting," Gene told Alex as she went back inside.

/\\/\/\\\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\\\

Ginger stood up.

"Right, I'm off to meet Simon for lunch. We can't get to the opening until he's done at the surgery around 6. You going at three?" he asked Chris, who nodded.

"I am, yeah," Rhys looked at Shaz. "You coming with me?"

/\\/\/\\\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\\\

Rowan finished her food and sighed. She looked around at the restaurant, still fully unable to believe it was hers. She got up and wandered around the tables, touching the tablecloths and looking over the smooth faux-leather than covered the booth seats and backs. She stood in front of the plate glass window that made up most of the wall facing the street and waved at the man she'd hired to paint the window. He grinned at her and pointed at his paints. She nodded and made a drink gesture to ask if he wanted a cup of tea. He waved his hand and pointed at his wrist in reply and she nodded.

She turned around and went back to the kitchen. She pulled out the ingredients for the green bean casserole and assembled them. It was extremely easy to make and she would mix up the meatloaf while she talked Molly through making it. She pulled out her large stainless steel mixing bowls, pulled on her food handling gloves and began to make the meatloaf and talked Molly through the casserole.

Syed got started on the scalloped potatoes.

Jack started hanging the streamers from the ceiling.

Molly followed Rowan's instructions meticulously and memorised the method as she went. She hummed a wordless tune that was stuck on a loop in her head as she worked on the casserole.

/\\/\/\\\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\\\

"Neither can I," Rhys agreed. "Do you know if she settled on a name yet?"

Chris shrugged. "She has, but she won't tell me. She gets so excited over surprising me though that I don't mind, especially considering some of her surprises." He snapped his mouth shut and cleared his throat; he'd not meant to say that last bit. He focused back on the monitor in front of him and listened to Rhys chuckle.

"I'll bet," Rhys remarked softly and started sifting through his paperwork again.

Shaz chuckled softly as she listened quietly to Rhys and Chris.

/\\/\/\\\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\\\

Ronnie cleaned up what little mess Amy had made with the ice cream and then let her run around for a bit in the park with a couple of other toddlers that were there. She glanced at her watch, already nearly two. She picked Amy up, stuck her back in the stroller and headed to the pub so Peggy could visit with Amy for a bit, and she and Amy could get some lunch too. Ronnie had been so distracted she'd skipped breakfast. Now she was feeling it.

/\\/\/\\\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\\\

Christian looked at Roxy as the plane made its final approach.

"Um, I hope you don't mind, but after you asked me to go with you to New York, I called Jane and asked her to meet us at the hotel. She was already in Florida and I haven't seen her since she left," he gave Roxy a studied, pleading look and touched her hand.

Roxy grinned at him and squeezed his hand. She had seen how Jane's departure had affected her best mate. She knew he missed his sister. She knew how much she missed Ronnie when they got separated. That's why they had lived in both Ibiza and Walford together.

"Fine by me. I know how much you're missing her," she smiled as she made sure she was buckled on. She hated the stupid seatbelt signs.

"Don't worry, she's really looking forward to cutting loose with us," Christian told her.

/\\/\/\\\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\\\

Alex came back in and sat down at her desk. She reached for her coffee and prayed that no one would ask Gene about the scan. She bit back a chuckle at the conviction she had heard in his voice when she had spoken to him.

/\\/\/\\\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\\\

Rowan looked around at all the finished food as she laid the last piece of freshly fried chicken in the dish.

"Okay, Jack, can you get the chafing dishes set up for me so we can get this food out there? Molly, help me with the cups and glasses," she gestured at the neat stacks of plastic tumblers for the soft drinks and grabbed up a crate of wine and pint glasses. She went behind the bar and started stocking them on the racks and pointed to Molly where the tumblers went. When they'd finished, she had Molly start filling the cutlery containers while herself, Syed and Jack started putting the food out. Rowan put the lids on all the dishes and had Jack set up an extra table for the salad and the apple salad. She had Molly put the fake flower center pieces on the tables and then folded her arms and looked the place over.

She nodded and smiled. It was only just three. Perfect timing.

"Okay, the other food we can cook as we run out. I can't be sure how quickly anything will go so we'll just stay on our toes. Syed, you and Molly can serve and I'll serve drinks so I can run back to the kitchen to get more food going if we need it."

Syed grinned and nodded. He went outside and read the window and came back in.

"The Family Diner, simple, you're right."

Rowan smiled. "I wasn't naming it after myself and since that's what it is, that's what it's called," she shrugged. She ran over to the door and turned on the "Open" sign. She walked the floor a final time to make sure the rolled cutlery and napkins were just so and then began to wander nervously around the kitchen.

/\\\/\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\

Chris looked at his watch.

"Right, well, it's 2:45, reckon I'm going to go on over," he commented and walked over to Gene's office. "Guv, it's nearly 3:00. I'm off to the opening."

Gene nodded and stood up.

"Bolly?" he said as he walked past her desk and held out his hand to her.

Alex slipped her hand into his and stood with a smile.

"Are we taking the Quattro or walking?" she asked.

"Quattro, only because we can go home after, unless you want to go to the pub after? I think I heard Chris saying something about going to the pub after to celebrate."

"You'll be over when you're done, right mate?" Chris asked Ray.

Ray nodded at Chris.

"I'll stay for a few hours and then pop down to see the new place. Tell Rowan I'll be down later yeah?" he asked Chris as he filled in his paperwork. Even for the minor cases there seemed to be a mountain of paperwork to do.

/\\\/\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\

Ginger and Mike waved at Rhys as he took Shaz' arm to lead her out.

"Be over when we're done," Ginger said. "Don't worry about us stuck here while you're having fun," he teased, earning a quick chuckle from Mike. Rhys stuck two fingers up at his mate and left.

/\\\/\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\

Ronnie left the pub and went home. She put Amy down for a nap so she wouldn't get too cranky. She put her phone next to her pillow and lay down to take a nap herself.

/\\\/\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\

Shaz waved at Ginger as she left with Rhys. She smiled as she walked along with him and looked around at the square.

"It's weird that Rowan doesn't have the café anymore. But I'm really glad that she's got the restaurant," she grinned. "I can't wait to see it!" she told him excitedly.

/\\\/\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\

Alyssa handed over the keys to Gayna and grabbed her things. She left the Salon and walked briskly to the Restaurant. She was really happy for Rowan and couldn't wait to see her new business in action. She spotted the place as she rounded the corner. She grinned at the new sign and hurried to the door. She waved at the small group of people inside and pulled a face at Jack as he spotted her.

/\\\/\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\

Rhys opened the car door for Shaz and called over at Chris to offer him a ride as well. Chris gladly accepted and climbed in the back. Rhys drove to the place and parked around the side. Chris hurried out and walked around the corner to look at the window. He nodded at the name. Short, to the point. A bit like the woman he loved. He grinned and went inside.

Rowan smiled hugely at the sight of Chris and rushed over to hug him.

"Not a bad name," he told her.

"Thanks," she said simply.

He drew her into the hallway and kissed her soundly.

"I needed that," she whispered when he let her up for air.

"So did I," he agreed and trailed a finger down her arm.

She took a deep breath. "Well, I better get busy."

Rowan walked back out and waved Chris over to the buffet while she watched her friends come in. Rowan greeted everyone happily as they came in and aggravated Gene when she told him he could only have two pints. She didn't want anyone getting drunk in her restaurant. He eyed her briefly and she grinned at him and made a flipping gesture with her hands. He shook his head at her, snorted a laugh and went to inspect the food. Rowan waved merrily at Bianca and Ricky and their family as they came in. Whitney immediately rushed over to talk to Molly and look over the food, Tiffany and Morgan right behind her.

Rowan loaded the drinks up on a tray and carried them out to everyone and hovered near the buffet as everyone got their food and sat down. Once everyone was seated she cleared her throat.

"I wanted you all to come early because I consider you all my friends, and family," she added and looked at Jack and Alyssa. "So, anyway, I wanted to thank you all for being so supportive and everything and for all your help. That's all," she finished nervously and gestured at Syed and Molly that they could sit and visit until people came in.

Rowan sat down with Chris, Jack and Alyssa and smiled.

"How is it?"

Alyssa beamed at Rowan and pulled her friend into a hug

"I love it Ro. Truly. I mean, the café was always there, you just brought in more customers because of your food. But with this place, it's all new. No one can say a word against it because it's all yours. And Ian Beale can't throw you out which is definitely a plus," she grinned. "You're going to have your work cut out though. I reckon a restaurant will be much more work than a café!"

Rowan nodded.

"Oh, I'm sure of that. Which is why I'm glad I've got Syed to help me. He used to doing catering so this sort of thing isn't that different. And I'm going to keep the regular menu a bit limited to make it easy and not be open long hours. I'll see how it starts before I go hiring more people," she replied. "Jack was a big help, once he stopped hassling me and got to work," she teased.

Jack shook his head. "Well, Lyss told me you had a whip so I decided I didn't want to take any chances," he explained.

"Ahhh, Lyss, you're not supposed to go telling my secrets," she laughed.

Rowan suddenly leapt up and greeted more people that came in. She was glad to see many people from the Square coming in to try the place out.

Molly rushed out and hugged her Mum. She then grabbed Alex's hand and half dragged her mum as she rushed over to Gene and hugged him too. She looked up at them both, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"How was the scan. Is the baby okay?" she asked excitedly.

Alex squeezed Molly's hand.

"The baby's fine Molls. Perfectly fine. Don't worry," she laughed happily. She was glad that Molly didn't reproach her or Gene or even her unborn sibling. She seemed excited. It relaxed Alex immensely.

Molly nodded and beamed at them both.

"Good," she nodded and then looked around the restaurant.

"So, what d'you think? I love it!" she blurted.

Alyssa chucked at the pair of them and shook her head amusedly as Rowan dashed off. She was extremely happy that Rowan and Jack got on well. She loved them both so much. That her sister approved of him made her happy. Alyssa almost snorted. Rowan had practically set them up that day in the café. She had already determined him a good choice before Alyssa had said one word to him!

Chris chuckled and took a sip of his pint and watched Rowan flit from table to table, talking to people, smiling, making sure there was plenty of food. She went over and propped open the door and let the smell of the food drift out.

"So, you actually did something useful today then?" Alyssa asked Jack cheekily as she turned to him and raised her eyebrows questioningly.

Alyssa studied his handiwork critically and turned in a slow circle as she did to take it all in. Her mouth curved in a smile as her gaze fell on one of the pictures. She raised an eyebrow as she faced Jack again and jerked her head at the picture.

"I did," he replied smugly. "I helped set up the buffet thing over there, I hung up all these decorations and the pictures."

"That one's wonky!" she told him with a smile.

Jack frowned and looked at the picture and then turned back to Alyssa. "It's fine," he said and turned back to her. He huffed and went back to his food.

"So cruel," he muttered.

Alyssa chuckled at him and looked back over at the picture. She twisted back around to look at him and smiled fondly at him.

Jack shook his head at Alyssa and looked at Chris.

"Do you see what I have to put up with?"

"I'm sure the same could be said about you, mate," Chris shot back.

Alyssa grinned at Chris and nodded pointedly at Jack.

"You are a lot worse than me," she told him seriously as she placed another forkful of food into her mouth.

"I'm surrounded. You're all against me," Jack sighed and went over to ask Rowan if he could have another pint.

/\\/\/\\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\\\

Ronnie woke up a few hours later and looked at the clock. Nearly 5. She got up and looked at her phone before going into the front room to see Amy chattering to herself as she played with a cuddly toy in her cot.

"Potty?" Ronnie asked the girl. Amy looked at her a moment then nodded. Ronnie took her into the bathroom and put her on her potty chair and waited until the little girl was done. She stuck Amy in her stroller and then went into the bathroom and brushed her hair and fixed her makeup before wheeling Amy out of the flat and walking over to the station. Ray was no doubt nearly done and he wouldn't have to wait for her.

Ronnie walked into the station and waved at the skipper.

"Can I see Ray?" she asked him politely. He nodded and waved her to go on. She thanked him and walked back. She looked at where she thought his office was and realized it clearly wasn't his office. It looked like an interview room. She sighed and kept walking.

"Ray?" she called and had to stifle a laugh when she heard Amy echo her by calling out "Way?"

Ray looked up as he heard his name and a weird echo too. That had sounded like Ronnie, but the echo certainly hadn't been her. He stepped out from behind his desk and into the hall as he scratched his head. He spotted Ronnie looking confused with the stroller in front of her. He waved and made his way over to her.

Ray spotted Amy too and nodded at the little girl.

"Hi," he said to her gruffly then looked up at Ronnie. His face bloomed into a grin.

"You looked so confused. I forgot to tell you that Gene moved us all around. Alex and I share a room in front of his office. He didn't like us being pigeon holed," he shrugged and stepped nimbly around the pram and pulled her into a kiss.

Ronnie smiled when she saw Ray approach. She happily fell into his arms as he pulled her to him and kissed her. She pressed herself to him and kissed him back.

"Way, Way, Way," Ronnie heard Amy chant and broke off the kiss and tried to stop herself from laughing. She turned the stroller and picked Amy up out of it and settled the little girl on her hip and then pointed at Ray.

"Ray," she said to Amy.

Amy pointed too. "Way," she said and looked at Ronnie, then made a smacking noise. Ronnie smiled and kissed Amy's cheek and then let Amy kiss her cheek back. Ronnie looked at Ray and bit her lip as Amy held out her hand to Ray and repeated the noise.

"Go on then, she wants a kiss," Ronnie told him and gave Ray an amused look while Amy waited patiently.

Ray watched the little scene with minor confusion. He shook his head to clear it. What was the girl saying? He didn't speak gobbledegook. Why couldn't she speak bloody English!

He watched curiously as Ronnie laughed and then understood as Ronnie translated. Ray looked back at Amy. He frowned for a second then shrugged and bent his head towards her and planted a small kiss on her cheek.

He pulled back quickly and looked at Ronnie. Amy hadn't cried. Good sign right? He didn't know. Kids confused him.

He ran a hand through his hair and looked over his shoulder. Ginger had disappeared from the office. No matter his shift was due to finish soon anyway.

He gestured for Ronnie to follow him and strolled off back to his desk.

/\\/\/\\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\\\

Ginger came out into the corridor and saw Ray walk over to where Ronnie was standing with a toddler in a stroller and grab Ronnie into a kiss. He smirked and slipped hurriedly past them to meet Simon out in front of the station so they could go the dinner.

/\\/\/\\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\\\

"So, what do you want to do when we get done here?" Rhys asked.

Shaz looked at him and then looked around at everyone else as they filtered inside. Wherever Rowan went, her cooking drew crowds like bees to the honey pot.

"Well, Chris mentioned a get together at the pub once everything here is over with for the evening," she shrugged. "We could go to that."

"Sounds good," he said agreeably and took another bite of his food. He looked at her and tapped his fork a moment. "Don't suppose you'd want to come back to mine after?" he asked her quietly.

Shaz looked up at him and smiled at him. She nodded. Spending time with Rhys was quick becoming compulsive. She enjoyed it, also when Ginger and Brian were around too. That just made everything even more hilarious.

"Okay," she told him.

/\\/\/\\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\\\

Rowan walked over to Alex and Gene.

"So, what do you think?" she asked as she looked at what they were eating.

Alex grinned at Rowan and pulled her into a hug.

"It's great Rowan. You redecorated right? I love the colour scheme you've chosen!" she praised as she grinned and caught the aroma wafting from the kitchen. She inhaled appreciatively and smiled. "Something smells good," she commented.

"No, I just had Jack freshen the paint, it was a bit worse for wear, left it the same otherwise. Nicholas took good care of everything so there didn't seem much point in buying everything new," Rowan smiled and shrugged.

"I hope it tastes as good as it smells. Oh, how's the baby?"

Gene grunted and looked back at his food.

Alex looked at him as she heard him grunt, she smiled at him, half in amusement, half apologetically.

Alex moved her attention and a hand covered her lower abdomen unconsciously.

"The baby's fine and perfectly healthy from what the scan showed," she told her, "no problems at all."

Alex smiled. She had gone home after her trip to the hospital and the photograph they had given her was now pinned carefully to the cork board next to the fridge. She had looked at it intently the whole drive back. That was her baby. Her child. Gene's child. Molly's sibling. She didn't want to know the sex of it until it was born. A surprise. Well, boy or girl. The only surprise would be if it wasn't human. That would be disturbing. She shook her head with laughter at the unanticipated direction of her thoughts.

"Oh, that's lovely," Rowan said. She glanced over as more people came in.

"Sorry, I better get back to work," she apologized and rushed over to say hello and take their drink orders.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie smiled and followed Ray. She looked around his new office and perched on the corner of his desk. She sat Amy back in her stroller and fished the child's cup of juice out and handed it to her. She watched Ray as he sat back down.

"What time are you done then?" she asked curiously. She stood up and walked around behind him and began to massage his neck and shoulders. She pressed her lips to the top of his head and then his ear.

Ray leaned back into her touch and rested his head against her. He grinned up at her and placed his hands over hers to stop her movements.

"A lot sooner if you stop doing that. Because, Ronnie, I am slowly losing control," he told her gently and twisted his chair to face her. He pulled her face to his and kissed her.

"Give me about 10 minutes."

Ronnie raised her eyebrows at his comment. She hadn't thought a neck and shoulder massage would affect him that way. She kissed him back and then moved around the desk again to sit on the corner.

She looked down at Amy, smiled and made a face causing the little girl to giggle. She lifted Amy up out of the stroller and stood up. She raised Amy up and blew a raspberry on the child's belly, causing her to shriek with laughter. Ronnie smiled and settled Amy on her hip and wandered out into the corridor.

Ray watched Ronnie walk away and set about doing his work. He hadn't had her touch him, properly, since he got her back. Now the smallest show of affection affected him.

Ronnie took Amy to the bathroom and then went back. She hoped Ray was ready to go. She was hungry. She looked at him as she walked back in and put Amy in the stroller.

"Any chance you're ready?"

Ray looked around from his filing cabinet and held up his last file. He made an over-exaggerated show of putting it away and grinned.

"So, Rowan's new place," he told her as he took her hand and ushered her and the pushchair out of the station.

Ronnie grinned. "I'm sorry, but I'm really hungry."

She hurried along with him, reading off the directions to the place from the card Rowan had given her.

/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Peter came into the restaurant and looked around and grinned as he spotted Molly.

/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Rhys nodded, looked at his empty plate and then at his watch.

"Well, I think it's time for dessert and Ginger and Simon should be here soon."

He got up and went over to the tall, narrow glass display case by the buffet where slices of pie and cake were plated and covered with clingfilm. He opened the door of the case and grabbed a slice of pie and went back to sit down.

Ginger and Simon walked in a few minutes later.

"Wow, busy," Ginger commented as the pair of them walked over to the buffet table.

Syed took their money and handed them plates.

Peter stepped back out of their way so they could get their food and then moved back to talk to Molly again when they'd left to sit down.

"Pretty busy," he commented. "What are you doing after? Fatboy knows a party that's going on tonight. Do you want to go?"

Molly looked up and grinned at the prospect of a party. She nodded and then bit her lip. She looked over at Alex and Gene then back at Peter.

"Back in a tic," she told him as she dashed over to Alex and Gene.

Peter watched as Molly rushed over to talk to her mum. He hungrily ate some of what Syed had told him was apple salad. It was good. He wondered if he should go over, but Mr. Hunt was there. He decided he'd wait.

"Mum! Party tonight. I'm going. Thanks," she blurted and turned to go before Alex could speak.

Alex's hand reached out and took Molly's wrist to stop her moving away so quickly. She pulled the girl back and made Molly stand still in front of her. She let go of Molly's wrist.

"Where? Whose? What time does it finish?" she questioned.

Molly shook her head.

"Don't know, no idea, not sure," she answered.

Alex frowned at Molly.

"Molls, I don't want to stop you having fun, but you don't know anything about this party. You don't know who's going..."

Molly cut across her mum in protest.

"Peter, Fatboy, likely Zsa Zsa and Leon!" she argued back defiantly.

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"How do you plan on getting to this party?" she asked as she folded her arms.

Molly put on an innocent smile.

"I was going to ask you and Gene to take me," she said sweetly.

Alex's nod was short and sharp. She prevented the smirk from showing as she watched her daughter.

"And where are we supposed to be taking you?" she asked slyly.

Molly's face fell. Crap. She grumbled something and went back to Peter.

Alex sighed as Molly left and went back to her boyfriend. She looked back at Gene and slumped slightly in her seat.

"She hasn't got a clue!" she sighed.

Peter looked at Molly as she came back over to the buffet table and began serving the new people that came in.

"Do you want me to go over?" he offered. He turned away before she could answer and walked over to Alex.

"Um, excuse me, ma'am. Fatboy is driving us to the party, it's a mate of his. Whitney and a few other kids are going."

Molly looked up as Peter went to see her mum. She had opened her mouth to protest, but he had already gone. She sighed and watched out of the corner of her eye as she kept up with the serving

Alex looked up at Peter and raised an eyebrow. She knew that she was protective of Molly. She knew all about teenage parties. She didn't want anything to happen to Molly but didn't want Molly missing out on all the fun. She sighed.

"Where exactly is this party Peter?" she asked. She needed to know exactly where Molly would be. Just in case.

"I don't know yet, Fats didn't say. But if she can go, we'll make sure to call as soon as we get there," he promised.

/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene watched as Peter and Alex talked, he thought about some party Peter wanted to take Molly to. He watched, but said nothing. Alex seemed to be giving the boy a hard enough time all on her own.


	66. Chapter 66

**We do not own EastEnders, Ashes to Ashes, Waterloo Road or Doctors**

**Chapter 66**

Shaz followed his lead and grabbed some of the sweet treats that Rowan had created. She loved her cooking. She wasn't a very good cook herself, she wondered whether Rowan would be willing to share some of her recipes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan walked by Rhys and Shaz and saw they were on dessert.

"How's the pie?" she asked Rhys.

"Excellent, thank you. Apple pie is my favorite," he replied.

"How's yours?" she turned to Shaz.

Shaz swallowed her mouthful and nodded.

"Spectacular as usual," she grinned. "What's it like owning a restaurant?" she asked.

"So far, so good," Rowan replied. "Ask me in a week, when I can better answer that."

She grinned. "I'm just hoping people come in to eat after tonight."

She turned her head as she saw a few more people walk in.

"No rest for the wicked," Rowan sighed and gave them both a smile before going to help the new customers.

/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\\

Alyssa giggled as Jack walked away and looked back over at Chris.

"Serves him right for teasing Rowan all day," she shrugged with another chuckle.

"Should be careful doing that mate," Chris told Jack. "You saw what she did to the Guv the other night at that party. She'll do that to you and all."

Alyssa chuckled at the memory of Gene being floored by Rowan. Now _that_ had been worth seeing.

Chris grinned. "If I'm being honest, I know Ro is stronger than she looks, but even that surprised me beyond belief," he admitted.

He looked around, glad to see the tables full.

"Looks like tonight is going well," he remarked. "I'm glad Jack was able to help out since I wasn't."

Alyssa nodded.

"I know. I mean, she had threatened Roxy before when she got really wound up, but I never believed her capable of taking down someone like Gene," Alyssa smiled again over the rim of her glass and watched her sister fondly as she directed Ray and then dashed to Ronnie.

"It was either this or decorate the spare room. I think he prefers the company," she smiled.

"I think Ro has the same problem. She's having a hard time adjusting to just the two of us in the flat," he watched Rowan as she stood and talked to Ronnie for a few minutes. "Sometimes, in the morning she puts a cup of coffee outside the spare room and knocks on the door," he confessed. "Don't tell her I told you. She's fine other than that. I think this place being open will help."

Jack walked back over with his fresh pint and a piece of chocolate cake.

"I've had to look at this all day," he complained and pointed at the cake. "It's cruel torture, I'm telling you."

Alyssa listened curiously. She nodded in a silent promise not to say anything. She did miss Rowan's wake-up calls, but on the occasion that Jack was awake before her made her waking up lovely. She like coming back to the real world and finding him holding her to his chest. Early morning cuddles were something she enjoyed.

She nodded her agreement.

"It's something for her to think about. Now she's got the chaos of running this place she's going to be really busy. Which is good, I think she nearly went insane when Ian took the café off her and she had nothing to do."

Alyssa grinned at Jack and eyed his cake greedily. Why did Rowan's food have to be so temptingly delicious?

Chris nodded in agreement and went to get some cake too. He brought a piece for Alyssa too, knowing she would want some.

/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz smiled as she watched Rowan go. She was pretty sure that Rowan would get plenty of business. The café proved that. Since Ian had took over the business in the café had plummeted. Now that Rowan had a new establishment Shaz was fairly sure that she would not go wanting for customers.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex sighed and looked over at Molly. She caught the pleading expression on her daughter's face and felt resigned. Molly knew how to get in touch, if she called the police she would get put straight through to the nearest police station anyway, that was most likely to be Walford. She nodded at Peter.

"Okay. Tell her she can go," she said and looked back over at Molly. She knew she was paranoid, but how could she not be. She nodded at Molly and was rewarded with an excited grin from her daughter and the words 'thank you' were mouthed to her. Alex waved her hand in the air defeatedly and looked over at Gene. She raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

Gene looked at Alex.

"So, she's going to some party then?" he asked.

Alex sighed.

"So it would seem," she told him resigned.

"I'm uncomfortable about it, but I can't really tell her no. Her friends are all going and she's sensible enough to call us if there's a problem. I'm just paranoid," She told him defeatedly.

"Well, she's going with Whitney and Peter, right? He seems pretty responsible, I have to admit," Gene said quietly. "And Whitney's all right."

Alex nodded her agreement. She looked at Gene interestedly.

"You suddenly like Peter then? Last time I checked you were being the overprotective Mr. Hostile towards the boy!" she chuckled.

"I don't suddenly like him, I'm just not disliking him as much. There's a difference," Gene corrected.

Alex nodded and shrugged.

"Either way, you're warming to him which is good. He's a sweet kid," she smiled and looked around. The place was beginning to empty.

"Pub? I'm assuming Molly is going straight to this party"

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly grinned as Peter came back over.

"I can go then?" she asked happily.

Molly looked down at what she was wearing, she should be okay in leggings and a top for a party, besides, she hadn't spilt any food down it, she had made sure to wear an apron while she was cooking.

"You have to call and let them know where we are the minute we get there. I don't think it's that far at any rate," Peter told her. Whitney hurried over as Ricky and Bianca and the kids were leaving.

"Are you coming?" she wanted to know. "I don't think Zsa and Leon are coming, so that's something at least," Whitney grinned.

Molly nodded eagerly.

"Mum says I can go as long as I call and tell her where it is that we end up," she said with a happy smile.

Whitney grinned.

"I can't wait."

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray matched his pace so he was walking at the same speed as her and grinned as he spotted Rowan's new place. He followed Ronnie inside, holding the door open for her and the pushchair then let it swing shut behind him. He grinned at the heaving place. So many people. Rowan had clearly made a name for herself in Walford. He spotted the small woman and handed Ronnie some cash so she could get some food, before making a beeline for Rowan. He planted a small kiss on Rowan's cheek and patted her shoulder as he reached her.

"Nice place," he praised as he looked around and took everything in. Then the smell of the food caught his attention. He looked over at the buffet table and grinned. "Good spread also," he smirked at her happily.

Rowan jumped, startled, when Ray was suddenly there in front of her and kissed her cheek. She smiled.

"Thank you, Ray," she said, genuinely pleased and surprised. She put a hand on his arm and guided him over to the food. She pointed out what was what and described the food further when he looked confused. She patted his shoulder.

"I also made apple pie," she said and gestured at the dessert case before walking over to hug Ronnie.

"It's good to see you. You look much improved," Rowan told her.

"Thanks, I'm feeling much better."

Rowan looked down at Amy and then hunkered down. "And how are you, Little Miss?" Rowan asked her and smiled.

Amy simply smiled back.

Rowan stood up. "So, pint and white wine? And I'll get you a high chair."

"Thank you, Rowan," Ronnie said. Rowan patted her arm. She noticed Ronnie's plate was full and offered to help her get Amy to the table. Ronnie thanked her and had Rowan push the stroller over to the table where she wanted to sit. Ronnie put her plate on the table and got Amy out of the stroller and put it behind her chair against the wall and waited for Rowan to bring the high chair over.

Ray gathered a load of food onto his plate, making an effort to try the things that he hadn't before. He hadn't discovered anything that Rowan cooked so far that he disliked so he decided to risk the unknown. Ray took his loaded plate over to the table where Ronnie was seated with Amy, he looked over his shoulder and Rowan appeared with a high chair, Ray assumed it was for Amy. He hadn't remembered that little kids needed extra support when they sat down. He assumed that they just leant back against the back of the chair or whatever. He had so much to learn about kids. he looked at Ronnie as she placed Amy in the chair and shrugged as he tucked into his food.

Rowan waited until Ronnie had put Amy in the chair and then moved it to the table. She went and got their drinks and got Amy a small plate of some food she'd find easy to eat. She also put some apple salad in a bowl for the little girl.

"Is she allergic to nuts?" Rowan asked as she put the food down and handed Amy a small spoon.

"No, why?"

"There's pecans in the apple salad," Rowan replied as she put the bowl down.

Ray looked on as Amy immediately started playing with her food and eating random bits. This was going to get messy. He picked up a paper napkin and reached over to tuck it into her top so she wouldn't get dirty. He drew back. It wasn't very neat, but it would do the job.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan moved from table to table, keeping an eye on the time and an eye on the food. She loved seeing everyone from the Square who came over to eat. As 8 rolled around, she shut down the buffet and went into the kitchen to start cleaning up. Chris finished his cake and stood up.

"I'm gonna go help Ro clean up so we can get to the pub and get to celebrating," he said and headed into the kitchen and helped her load dishes into the dishwasher.

Syed started picking up the chafing dishes and carrying them to the back and putting the leftover food into containers and handing the containers to Molly to put in the walk in.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\

Ronnie gave Ray a small smile as he tucked a napkin into Amy's top. She worked her way steadily through her food. She got herself a piece of cake and Ray a slice of pie when she'd finished.

She watched Syed and Rowan go around and pick up the empty plates as people began to leave.

"Time to go to the pub soon," she said and smiled. "Peggy said I can put Amy upstairs so we can have a couple of drinks in peace."

Ray nodded at her as he shoveled pie into his mouth. He swallowed his almighty mouthful and looked at Amy. She didn't look as awake as this morning.

"Good plan," he agreed.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa watched everyone begin to leave as Rowan started to close up. She collected the remaining plates, glasses and cutlery and handed them through into the kitchen. She went back through to the restaurant and collected up the place mats. She made a neat pile and placed them on a table close to the kitchen, then she went around and took the table cloths that had got food or drink spilt on them off the table and folded them into another pile. She placed the place mats on top of the dirty table cloths and carried them through to the kitchen. She recycled the disposable place mats and moved the tablecloths to one side so they were out of the way.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly packed the walk-in with the containers that Syed handed to her. She made sure they were neat and tidy before shutting the door to the big fridge behind her and smiling at Rowan as she set about cleaning the kitchen surfaces.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Oh, thanks Lyss," Rowan said as her sister brought back the dirty linens. She picked up the bundle and put them in a basket in the hall that led to the bathrooms. She went to the storage cupboard and started moving around the dining room putting fresh tablecloths on the clean tables.

She looked at Chris taking the clean crockery from the dishwasher and putting it away and Syed and Molly working on cleaning up the kitchen.

She thanked everyone for helping her clear up as the only few dishes left were the dessert ones that Ray and Ronnie had. She turned and saw Ronnie standing there with the dishes and chuckled. She took them and put them in the sink, deciding they could wait until tomorrow. She got out the vacuum and hurriedly cleaned the floor. She pulled Syed and Molly aside and took them upstairs. She handed them each their pay and a small bonus for their hard work to make the opening go so well.

She bounded back downstairs and looked at her friends and smiled. She didn't think things could be much better. She slung her arm around Chris' waist and let him lead her out. She turned off the open sign and waited until everyone had filed out before locking the door. She patted the door and smiled again as they walked with her friends and family to the pub to celebrate.

/\\/\/\\/\\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\\/\\

Ronnie waved at Peggy as they all went into the pub.

"Hiya, darlin'," Peggy greeted Ronnie. She looked down at Amy, who was nodding off in the stroller and gently lifted her out. "I'll take her upstairs so you can relax and have a drink."

"Thanks, Aunty Peg," Ronnie said gratefully and folded up the stroller and propped it up near the stairs and came back out to stand next to Ray. She slid an arm around his waist and smiled.

"I'll have white wine."

Ray slipped his arm around Ronnie's waist too and smiled broadly at Peggy.

"A pint as well please, Peggy," he requested as he watched the elderly woman turn around. He faced Ronnie and grinned down at her.

"Is Amy staying here or at ours tonight?" he asked curiously.

"She'll be at ours, but don't worry, I'll be quiet," she whispered in his ear and nipped his earlobe. She hadn't screamed that morning, she'd found she simply couldn't. Apart from whispering to him, she'd stifled every moan, every scream she might have made. The sound just wouldn't come out.

She took her glass of wine and wandered over to the sofa where Rowan had sat down. She dropped onto the sofa next to Rowan and sighed.

"I'm sure you're glad that's all over," Ronnie commented.

Rowan nodded and took a sip of her drink as she leaned back against Chris.

"Yes, it was tiring, but it was fun. However, I don't think every day will be like that."

Ronnie chuckled in agreement.

Ray grabbed his pint and drank some down, slowly. Yes He was happy that she was willing to be intimate again, he sighed inaudibly. But he had missed her usual vocal reaction.

Ray turned his head and watched her curiously. He thought about her reaction to him after she had poured out her heart in Max's house. She had thought that he would leave her, that he actually could leave her. Crazy Ronnie she was not. Gorgeous, amazing, shocking, unfortunate Ronnie, yes. He would help her get through this. He was willing to put up with pretty much anything to be with her.

Alex was right. She had changed him. But as far as he was concerned it wasn't a bad change. How could being irrevocably in love with someone be seen as bad? He would do anything just to see her smile. His heart lifted when she laughed and holding her in his arms made him feel complete.

They would get through this.

He lifted his pint off the bar and planted himself on the sofa next to Ronnie. His arm crept around her shoulders and he pressed a kiss to her temple before setting his pint on the table.

"So, good turnout," he grinned at Rowan.

Rowan nodded.

"But it was the 'grand opening'," Rowan remarked and swept her hands. "If it's like that every day, I don't imagine I'll be able to cope. Quite a bit of what I put on the buffet will be on the menu."

She took another sip of her drink.

"It was really good," Ronnie told Rowan and patted her leg.

"I'm glad it's over, I was so nervous I think I drove my helpers a bit insane."

"You? Never," Syed scoffed as he walked up behind the couch. Rowan looked up at him and shook her head.

"I know I'm mental when I cook. I can't help it," she blushed and apologized.

"But it was fun too," Syed said and patted her shoulder and waved as he walked away to go talk to his brother.

Ray waved his hand briefly in the air as Syed left. He grinned at Rowan.

"If it is like that every night then your takings will be phenomenal!" he exclaimed.

"You've got a menu sorted then?"

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Peter called Fatboy as they walked to find out where to meet him to get picked up for the party.

Molly smiled as she heard the familiar blare of Fatboy's van as it rounded the corner. She waved at him as he stopped and gestured for them all to get in. Molly climbed in behind Whitney and grinned as Fatboy started up the van once more.

"So, Fats, where we going?" Peter asked as he leaned against Fatboy's seat after climbing inside.

"Yeah, Fats, how far away is this party? And you are bringing us back, yeah. I don't want to have to walk miles in these shoes," Whitney agreed.

Fatboy turned his head as he drove to look at his friends, earning him a punch from Molly. He turned his head back to watch the road as he drove.

"Trust, yeah! Fats won't let you down!"

Whitney sighed and looked at Molly while Peter frowned. When Fatboy said that, it meant you couldn't trust him.

Molly looked at her friends and shrugged. She was willing to do whatever. Her only problem would be her Mum and Gene's reaction if she came home pissed.

Fatboy stopped his truck and got out.

"Part. Ay. Time!"

Peter looked at the girls.

"That was quick," he remarked and opened the door and climbed out. He looked around in confusion.

"Fats, what the...this is _my_ house," he said suspiciously and folded his arms and looked at his friend.

Fatboy nodded at Peter's observation with a grin. He locked his van and ushered them all inside.

"In!" he exclaimed happily as he pushed open the door.

Molly whipped out her phone and sent off a text to her mum as Fats pushed lightly on her back to make her move.

"Fats, I don't like this. My dad could come back at any time and I remember what happened when Lucy tried to throw a party here. I don't want the place wrecked," he stated, stopping and facing Fatboy while the girls went through the gate.

Whitney looked at Molly. "Oh no," she said as she stopped in front of the door. "This won't go well."

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, should we start on the garden tomorrow or do you work at the salon?" Jack asked Alyssa.

Alyssa looked at him with a smile.

"I've got the whole weekend off, so I don't need to worry about work until Monday," she told him happily. "We haven't just got the garden to do though. There's still the other spare room. The one that Rowan and Chris used. I'd like to redecorate that," she told him as she slipped her hand into his.

"I'll be glad when school starts again, all this...manual labor...makes a man feel like a piece of meat," he complained. He sighed and ordered a pint and looked at Alyssa to see what she wanted.

"White wine spritzer, please," she said to Tracy then turned back to Jack with one eyebrow raised.

"You love it really!" she told him, amusement all over her face.

He slung his arm around Alyssa's shoulders. "I don't know where you get that idea from," he sighed and led her over to where Rowan and the others were sitting. He dropped onto one of the chairs across from the couch.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I think we should really celebrate," Ronnie exclaimed. She grinned at Rowan, patted her leg and walked to the bar and got a bottle of champagne from Peggy and some glasses. She handed the glasses around and popped open the bottle with a small cheer. She filled everyone's glass and put the bottle on the table.

"To the diner," Ronnie said with a grin and raised her glass. Rowan blushed as her friends raised their glasses and cheered the diner before unthinkingly drinking down the champagne.

"Thanks, Ronnie," Rowan said and gave her a quick squeeze. She leaned back against Chris again and enjoyed being with the people she loved.

"You playing darts tonight?" Chris asked Jack.

Jack assumed a pained expression. "I've been beaten down by all this manual labor, not sure I can manage," he moaned.

Alyssa perched herself on the arm of the chair he had chosen and stroked the top of his head with her free hand while the other held her wine glass steadily.

"Oh you poor thing!" she pouted then rolled her eyes at Rowan and Ronnie when Jack wasn't looking.

Jack frowned and shook his head.

"I should just go home if this is the abuse I have to put up with," he griped. He looked at Chris. "You could help us out you know."

Chris shook his head. "No way, I'm too smart for that," he disagreed and slid an arm around Rowan's waist.

Alyssa looked down at him affectionately.

"Well, that's the last time I try to be sympathetic!" she sighed. Alyssa kissed the top of his head.

"It's not abuse," she murmured into his hair.

"That was never sympathy," Jack sniffed. "I cannot catch a break," he said as he stood up.

"Glad the pair of you aren't in the house anymore and all," he gestured at Chris and Rowan. "Then I'd be getting it all the time from you two," he pointed at Rowan and Alyssa.

"I'm going to play darts," he huffed and walked away.

Rowan bit her lip and chuckled.

"He is so easy to wind up," she grinned at Alyssa.

Chris got up and kissed Rowan's cheek.

"You're just bad," he scolded her. "I'm gonna go play. If he's not feeling well, maybe I've a shot."

Ronnie laughed at the comments and looked at Ray.

"Are you playing too?"

Alyssa grinned at Rowan and fell onto the seat Jack had vacated. She watched him go and then looked back at Rowan.

"Payback achieved," she said over the rim of her glass, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

Ray nodded at Ronnie and kissed her cheek lingeringly before standing.

"Chris is right. If Jack's not on form then we stand a chance of beating him," he grinned down at her then proceeded to follow Chris and Jack.

Rowan smirked back and winked. She drained her drink.

"Shall I get another round?" she asked and looked at Alyssa and Ronnie.

Ronnie smiled at Ray and shifted in her seat to watch him walk away. She turned back to Rowan.

"Yeah, I could do with another white wine, thanks, Rowan."

Rowan nodded and got up and got them more drinks. She realized she felt a bit odd. She really should not have drank that champagne. She and wine did not get along.

Alyssa drew her legs up onto the seat and cradled her glass before draining it. She noted the empty champagne flute that Rowan had been using. She knew what had happened the last time Rowan had drunk wine. She would have to keep an eye on her.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey, you two, what you up to after the pub?" Ginger called as he and Simon hurried to catch up with Rhys and Shaz.

Shaz looked around at her friends and then back up at Rhys. She shrugged.

"We're going back to your flat, Ginger."

"All right, then," Ginger agreed cheerfully. "Let's get pissed and then watch something scary," he suggested in what was supposed to be a creepy-sounding tone.

Simon shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Rhys just laughed.

Shaz chuckled at Ginger. She wasn't a fan of scary films. Blood, gore and guts were not fun. However, it would hopefully mean cuddles with Rhys. She could live with that.

"I'm thinking we could break out the Hammer horror," Rhys suggested. Ginger grinned.

Shaz looked at them both curiously.

"Hammer Horror?" she asked, confused.

Rhys and Ginger looked at each other and then at Shaz.

"We'll pretend you didn't say that," Rhys said quietly and Ginger nodded.

"Yeah," Ginger echoed and the two of them went to the bar to get the drinks.

Simon leaned over to Shaz.

"Classic horror films made by a film company called Hammer," he whispered to her. "I've seen a few. I have to admit, Christopher Lee does a prettyinteresting Dracula."

Shaz nodded at him and smiled her thanks.

"I'm not a big fan of horror films," she admitted. "I'm a scifi geek," she whispered.

"The one downside of hanging around with this pair," he agreed. "Not a big horror fan myself. At least they're willing to watch other things."

Shaz nodded in agreement.

"Like Gavin and Stacey" she laughed.

Simon grinned at her. "Exactly."

He took the drink Ginger handed him and followed him to a table. Rhys handed Shaz a drink and gestured her to follow Simon.

Shaz took the drink and did as she was told. She followed after Simon and Ginger. She slipped down into the chair and sipped her lager that Rhys had got her.

/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\\\

Gene looked up as he heard Alex's phone go off.

"So?" he asked her and took a drink of his pint.

Alex frowned as she read the text. She looked up at Gene with a look of confusion plastered across her face.

"She's at Peter's."

"I don't think I like the sound of that. If Peter had known the party was at his house you'd think he would have said," Gene snorted.

Alex nodded her agreement and toyed with her phone. An unanticipated party.

"He didn't know," she concluded quietly, "Well, at least if it's starts getting too rowdy, she's only a 5 minute walk from here."

Gene nodded and frowned.

/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\\\

"Relax P-Dog! Come on Man. It's a party!" Fatboy tried to reassure him.

Molly swung around to look at Peter. She bit her lip but didn't go inside. She looked at Whitney and tried to gauge her best friend's expression.

"If people trash my house, you're in for it," Peter warned him. He turned and stalked to the door. He frowned and opened it and went inside.

Fatboy grinned at Molly and Whitney. Yes! The party was on!

Molly followed Peter inside and grinned at the triumphant expression on Fatboy's face as she shrugged at Whitney.

/\\/\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\

Chris patted Jack on the back.

"You'll be all right mate, just remember that if you start something, they're going to finish it, and it's two against one there, you just won't win."

Jack nodded. "I'm learning that. Their brains are in synch or something, I admit it's a bit frightening."

Ronnie had just finished the glass of wine Rowan had brought her when Peggy came over.

"Amy's awake and crying," Peggy told her.

Ronnie nodded. "I'll get her and take her home. Could you let Ray know?" she asked and got up and went upstairs. Peggy nodded and rushed back to the bar.

Ronnie picked Amy up off the bed and changed her nappy. She gave her a glass of warm milk when she kept crying and when the child continued to cry, she got out the clove oil and rubbed it on Amy's gums. After a couple of minutes, Amy finally settled down and stopped crying. Ronnie cuddled the little girl and then growled as her phone began to ring.

She fished it out of her bag and answered it.

"Sarah? What's up? No, I'm at the pub. What? Oh, all right. Let me get something sorted for Amy and I'll be there in a few. Well, if he calls again tell him I'm babysitting Amy and I'll be there as soon as I can."

She flipped her phone shut and shoved the things back in Amy's bag.

Rowan sat and people watched for a bit after Ronnie left before turning to Alyssa and smiling.

"Do you and Jack want to come round for breakfast tomorrow?...oh, hold that thought, be right back."

She got up and went to the bathroom. She finished and washed her hands and patted the cold water on her face.

She walked out of the bathroom and nearly bumped into Ronnie.

"Oh, sorry, Ronnie, didn't see you."

"Look, Rowan, I need some help. Can you go to the club with me and then take Amy home? Some things I need to take care of. Should only be a couple of hours and Ray's playing darts."

"I don't mind. Happy to help. Just let me get my bag."

Ronnie nodded and Rowan went back into the pub and picked up her bag.

"Ronnie needs me to babysit for a bit, I'll talk to you later. Do come for breakfast tomorrow, say 9am?"

She gave Alyssa a hug and headed out. She walked with Ronnie to the club, breathing in the cool night air.

Alyssa nodded and waved Rowan off with a chuckle. She sipped her drink peacefully and turned her attention to the darts game over the other side of the pub.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\\\\/\/\

"Do you mind if I lie down for a bit, you know, if she goes back to sleep. I should not have had that champagne. Wine and I don't agree," Rowan asked when they were outside the club.

Ronnie nodded. "Sure, feel free. Like I said, be just a couple of hours."

Ronnie went into the club and Rowan headed for Ronnie's flat. She flipped through her friend's keys when she got there and let herself in.

Amy had settled and was nearly asleep. Rowan quickly changed the child into pajamas and put her in the cot and covered her up. She stood and watched the little girl sleep for awhile before going into the bedroom. She didn't want to wrinkle her dress, so she slipped it off and draped it over a chair. The slip was comfortable enough. She shut the bedroom door and turned on the baby monitor on the bedside table. She sent off a text to Chris to let him know where she was and grabbed the fleece throw at the foot of the bed and pulled it over herself before dropping off to sleep.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Peggy got the punters served and finally managed a moment to go over to Ray. She tapped him on the arm.

"Amy was getting fussy and crying so Ronnie's taken her home," she told him. "She wanted me to let you know."

Ray nodded. If Amy was at home then Ronnie wouldn't be leaving and coming back to the pub. Ray knew that much. He thanked Peggy and looked at Chris and Jack.

"I'll leave you to it," he told them, indicating the dart board. "See you later. I'm off home," he told them and slapped Chris' shoulder lightly. He drained his pint and slammed it on the bar before waving at Alyssa and leaving the pub.

He quietly went into the flat. He knew that if Amy had been brought home then she would be asleep. He didn't want to wake the infant and have her screaming. He noticed Amy sleeping peacefully in the cot that they had set up earlier. No sign of Ronnie. Ray took off his jacket and slipped off his shoes. He padded through to the bedroom and spotted the blond figure curled up in the middle of the bed. He smiled.

Ray walked over to the bed and ran a hand down her side as he sat behind her. He lay down next to her and pulled the fleece on top of him too. He draped a possessive arm over her hip and moved her hair aside to kiss the back of her neck as he pressed his body into hers.

Rowan smiled in her sleep. Chris. Somewhere in her mind she remembered texting him to tell him where she was. The wine was still coursing through her, though not as bad as it had earlier. Her flesh burned where he was pressed against her and she sighed.

She shifted and rolled over and pressed herself to him and kissed him fervently. She slid her free hand down and grasped him though his trousers, stroking her hand along the hard length of him.

She was suddenly aware she could feel moustache hair brushing against her lip. Her hand tightened slightly around him, there was more than she expected. Her eyes flew open.

Ray groaned as she tightened her grip and broke the kiss.

"Ronnie," he murmured and open his eyes languorously.

He froze as he registered the woman he was holding. His eyes went wide with shock and he hurriedly released her.

"Rowan!" he choked out.

Rowan stared into Ray's blue eyes in shock. She tried to say something but only a squeak came out. She realized her hand was still on him and snatched it away. She couldn't breathe. She sat up and tried to stop shaking. She could still feel his lips on hers, could still feel him under her hand. But it was Ray! She blinked and scrambled off the bed. She stood next to the bed, not caring she was only in a slip. Her brain was in turmoil.

She still couldn't breathe. And she wanted him. She had to get away. She wanted to kiss him again. She fought for air and grabbed her dress off the chair and pulled it over her head.

"I'm sorry," she breathed. "I was asleep. I had wine, I shouldn't drink wine. I thought you were Chris."

She kept gasping for air and held out her hand, her fingers splayed. Her hand was shaking and she dropped it back to her side.

"Oh, Ray," she squeaked.

Ray sat up, still in shock. Rowan! What was she doing here? How on earth... His stomach twisted as he realized how close he had come to cheating on Ronnie. Unwittingly; he had truly believed that Rowan was Ronnie. They looked a little similar in the dark. He swallowed nervously. His best mate's girl. Shit. If he hadn't pulled back when he did.

Ray looked back at her when he heard her speak. She was dressed again. That was something. He shook his head.

"My fault. I saw your hair and assumed you were Ronnie," he told her back. She was as wound up about this as he was. Maybe more.

Ray heaved himself off the bed and padded through to the kitchen. He really wanted a beer but decided against it and switched the kettle on instead. Coffee would work.

He went back to the bedroom. She was shaking. He reached out and touched her shoulder lightly to try and reassure her.

"Rowan, it's okay. Nothing happened. We both made a mistake. That's all" he told her softly. His words working to reassure not only her but him as well. It was just a kiss. A potent kiss. _Very_ potent. But a kiss nonetheless.

Rowan stood frozen as Ray left the bedroom. He was Chris' best friend. She jumped and gasped as his hand fell on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and tried to keep herself in control.

She turned to face him. She stepped towards him, unable to stop her hand from reaching out for him. She froze. She blinked, shook her head and stepped back.

"I have to go," she breathed, panic overcoming her, "I have to get out of here."

She bolted from the room, snatched up her bag, yanked open the flat door and fled the flat, letting the door slam shut behind her.

Amy jolted awake as the door slammed and began to cry.

Rowan ran across the Square, fighting back the tears. If Ray hadn't broken the kiss she wouldn't have stopped. She still almost hadn't. Alyssa teasing her about having a thing for Ray ran through her mind as she ran. What if she did? The rush of lust she'd felt, that hadn't gone away even after she opened her eyes and saw Ray's face, confused her. Her breath was burning in her lungs, but she kept running. She tried to push the thoughts away, but they wouldn't go. She ran up to the flat and flung herself on the bed.

She loved Chris; she knew that, for all that she had leapt into being him with so quickly; some might say too quickly, she loved him dearly. She loved Alyssa and Jack, they were family. She had a number of friends she cared about deeply. She had to admit she was still trying to adjust to letting people in, to getting close to people, but none of them threw her into the turmoil Ray did. She had not been impressed by him at first meeting. However, after more exposure to him, she'd begun to get used to him, find him a bit likeable. Then, there had been that day in the café, when Chris had confronted her about Brian and Ray had been there for her. No reason. He'd kept her from a dark place at that moment and she'd seen inside him at that moment. He'd gone from someone she liked well enough to a friend she cared about very much. But this, this was too much.

She had wanted him and now she couldn't get him out of her head. She scrubbed at her face. This wasn't right. She shouldn't feel this way. She got up and took a shower, her mind still running fast. She could feel her control slipping little by little. She'd been away from people too long. All the people she had around her now was starting to overwhelm her, especially after what had happened with Brian. The removal of that deep-seated fear had opened doors within her. She rinsed the shampoo from her hair and tried to clear her mind. The memory of Ray touching her, the feel of him under her hand, his lips on hers, his tongue, his breath, the smell of him, his eyes rose unbidden in her mind and she shoved it violently away. It wouldn't go. She wanted desperately to run back to him. She wanted his hands on her naked flesh, she wanted to feel him inside her. NO!

She needed help, this had to stop and quickly. She needed to reconnect and ground herself. She clearly couldn't do it here. She was too unsettled. She emerged from the shower and dried off and pulled on jeans, a top and her boots. She looked at her clothes and suddenly came to a decision. She grabbed up her carry-all and shoved a few pairs of jeans and some tops, underclothes and a few toiletries into it and then called a cab. She got into her desk drawer and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen. She taped it to the door of the flat. She went downstairs and hung another sign saying "Closed for a Few Days" on the door of the restaurant before going out the door, locking it behind her and getting into the cab.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie went into the office of the club as the phone started ringing again. She grabbed it up.

"Yes, Jack, what do you want?" she snapped. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to snap, but my friend was celebrating the opening of her new restaurant and I'm babysitting Amy and I've just had the week from hell. I'm sorry I'm late with the financials. I was going to send them tomorro...what? Okay," she paused and listened to him talk. She bit her lip to keep from laughing as he spoke.

"Okay Jack, yes I'll send the financials tomorrow and thank you for the warning. I'll see what I can do. Thank you, Jack."

She hung up the phone and started howling with laughter. She pulled out her cell phone and scrolled through to Alyssa's phone number. She had to tell one person and she was sure Alyssa would be discreet, and she needed to know.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa shifted as her phone began to ring in her pocket. She raised an eyebrow as she pulled it out and read the caller ID. She put her glass on the table as she answered it.

"Ronnie?"

"Alyssa, hi, I have to tell you something, but you have to keep it to yourself. I just got a call from Jack. I thought he was bitching about my being late with the financials, but it wasn't. He's met some woman and given Chelsea the boot. I had to tell someone and you need to know," she giggled.

Jack saw Alyssa by herself and walked over to her while Gene and Chris kept playing. He sat down on the couch and smiled at her.

Alyssa's eyes brightened with glee at Ronnie's words. She didn't like Chelsea. The woman got on her nerves so much it was untrue. And she did it deliberately.

"Oh wow!" she exclaimed "This is going to be brilliant. She'll be pissed as hell when she drags her sorry ass back here," she said excitedly. "I feel sorry for her and all," Alyssa admitted. "but that woman is such a slapper!"

She smiled back at Jack as he sat down near her. She kept her eyes fixed on him as she listened to Ronnie. Had he calmed down yet? She wondered. He seemed happier. He was stupidly sensitive though, made him an easy target. She loved winding him up, but knew that she preferred him when he was happy.

"I KNOW! But you have to keep it to yourself," Ronnie told Alyssa. "She'll be back tomorrow. You shouldn't have to deal with her until Monday though. If you dislike her that much, don't let her back at the salon. Roxy put you in charge. She owns the place but you manage it. She'll respect your decisions. Chelsea can always work at the pub. Well, look. I have to go. I promised Rowan she'd only have to watch Amy for a couple of hours, but I'm sure she'll appreciate being done early. Bye."

Ronnie closed her phone and smiled. She went back into the club. It wasn't very busy. She gestured Doug over.

"I need you to walk home with me.," she said. He nodded and headed out with her. He nearly ran to keep up with her she was walking so fast! She got to the door and reached into her bag for her keys and remembered she'd given them to Rowan. She pushed the buzzer. She could hear Amy screaming inside so she knew Rowan had to be awake.

/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\\

Ray stood silently shocked in the middle of the room where she had left him standing. She was really shaken up by what had happened. And Ray guessed a hell of a lot more than she was letting on. She had confused him entirely. What had just happened?

He wandered back into the kitchen in a daze. Ray staggered onto the sofa and sat down. He would have to tell Ronnie. She had told him about kissing Jack. He had just kissed Rowan. He gulped, he didn't know how she would take it. He didn't know how Chris would take it when he found out. HELL! He didn't even know how Rowan was going to behave around him now! Would she be normal? Awkward? Indifferent? Fidgety? Jokey? He sighed and held his head in his hands. What a mess! What the fuck was she doing in his bed anyway!

He was jolted from his thoughts at the sound of the buzzer. He half hoped it was Rowan, back to sort this mess. But another part of him didn't want to see her until he had calmed and told Ronnie. But then the part that wanted it to be Rowan didn't want to tell Ronnie and endure her reaction. He was a mess.

He noted Amy's crying. How on earth did he stop that. He sighed and picked her up to try and pacify her. She bawled louder. What the fuck did he do now?

He remembered the door and unthinkingly buzzed the person inside as he awkwardly tried to stem Amy's tears.

Ronnie pulled open the door and went into the building. She tried the door, relieved to find it cracked open.

She hurried in and saw Ray trying to soothe a screaming Amy. She smiled, and took Amy gently from him. She looked at Ray and went into the bedroom. No Rowan. She went back into the front room.

"What are you doing back so early? And where's Rowan? She was supposed to be here with Amy. I hope she only left because you came home," she wittered on. "Why didn't you come to the club? I texted you that I needed to go there. Rowan walked me over and then brought Amy home for me, agreed to stay with her. She said she needed a nap, she'd had that glass of champagne so I don't think she was feeling quite herself."

Ray gladly handed Amy over to Ronnie and listened distractedly as she spoke. He was unable to get a word in edgeways. He would answer her questions given half a chance, but every-time he opened his mouth to speak she cut across him.

She noticed that her quiet chatter and pacing had finally helped Amy go back to sleep. She put Amy back down and went into the bedroom. She gestured Ray to follow her, putting a finger to her lips to indicate he should be quiet.

She saw a phone on the bedside table and looked at it. Why was Rowan's phone still here? She turned to Ray.

Ray gladly followed her into the bedroom and away from Amy. If Ronnie exploded in a different room then it meant they wouldn't have a distressed toddler to deal with to.

Ray applied gentle pressure to her shoulders so she sat down on the bed. He took his place next to her and looked at her nervously.

"Ronnie" he started then stopped as he gathered his thoughts. He tried again.

"I came back early because Peggy said you'd come home and I reckoned you wouldn't be going back to the pub," he told her. Easy bit out of the way. "I didn't know Rowan was here. I didn't know you'd gone to the club," he explained then took a deep breath "I thought it was you lying on the bed. She had her back to me and all I could see was her hair." He looked up at her and then at her blond hair. Now he looked properly it was a slightly different shade to Rowan's, but in the darkness of the room blond was blond. "I lay behind her and hugged her, then she turned around and kissed me. I realized it wasn't you and pulled away. She said afterwards that she thought I was Chris and that wine didn't agree with her. Then she ran off."

Ray stopped speaking and fixed his gaze on his feet. Then looked back up at her expectantly.

Ronnie felt her eyebrows fly up when he started talking. She felt her jaw draw open and quickly closed it again. She nodded.

"I see. I can imagine she was pretty embarrassed, kissing you, thinking it was Chris," she sniffed and let out a long breath. She looked at him. "I don't know whether to laugh or scream," she confessed. "She complained that she shouldn't have had wine."

She gazed at him steadily for a moment.

"It was a mistake, I understand that," she said finally. "And if she was asleep, she probably thought you were Chris. She texted him to tell him where she would be while we were walking to the club," she told him. She stood up and closed the door then walked back over to Ray. "You have some serious groveling to do," she said as she stopped to stand in front of him, her hands on her hips.

Ray nodded sincerely. She hadn't exploded at least. She had sat and accepted she situation. Groveling he could deal with.

"I'm sorry Ronnie. I truly believed that she was you," he thought about Ronnie being at the club and he looked up sharply.

"You were okay getting home from the club?" he asked curiously as he reached his hands out and placed them gently on her hips as she stood before him.

"I got home fine, obviously. Rowan went to the club with me and I made Doug walk me home."

She stood and looked down at him and moved her hands over his hands and took them from her hips. She sat down and pulled off her boots, then stood and began to remove the rest of her clothes. She dropped them in the laundry basket and climbed into bed. She looked at him and nudged him with her foot.

"I love you, Ray," she said simply. "I'm going to bed."

Ray nodded and slipped out of the rest of his clothes, he copied her and dumped them in the basket then slipped under the covers next to her.

Ray looked at her for a moment, he couldn't quite tell what she as feeling. Her reaction had been accepting enough, she hadn't yelled or flown off the handle, but she seemed distant. He studied her expression then held out an arm to her inviting a hug.

/\\\/\/\/\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\

"As much as I'd like to fire her I'm sure there are some legal reasons why I can't. General dislike of employees is not a reasonable ground for dismissing them I'm afraid" Alyssa sighed back "but I'm going to have a helluva lot of fun winding her up. Bye, Ron."

Alyssa put her phone back in her pocket with a chuckle. She looked over at Jack and raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Calmed down yet?" she teased.

"I'm fine, thank you, my love," Jack replied. He watched Chris leave. "You want to go over there and I'll play one more game or go home?"

/\\\\/\\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\\

Chris hurried back to the restaurant. He looked at the note on the door. Surely that was a joke! He let himself in and in deference to the sign, locked the door behind him. He went upstairs to the flat and found the note on the door. "Need Help. Gone Home" was all it said. He yanked it off the door. This had to be some bad dream. Gone home? Had she gone to Alyssa? He ran back downstairs and slammed out of the restaurant. He put his back to the door and lit up a cigarette. What could it be that would drive her to go elsewhere for help? Gone home. He stared at the pavement and gnawed at a fingernail. He looked up as he suddenly realized where she'd gone. He needed to talk to the Guv. He needed a couple of days off. If his suspicions were correct, he was going to leave for Virginia on the first flight he could get.

He pulled out his phone and called Alex.

/\\\\/\\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\\

Gene opened his mouth to say something to Alex and stopped when he heard her phone ring. He gestured her to go ahead and answer it.

/\\\\/\\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\\

Alyssa looked over at the dartboard then at her drink and stood up. She reached down and took his hand.

"Let's see you thrash some people with your supreme skill," she smiled at him as she pulled him off the seat.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Alex looked down at her phone. Chris had left a while ago. Why was he calling her now?

"Hello? Chris?" she answered a little confused as she looked at Gene

"Ma'am, I need the Guv," he said as he began walking to the pub, a satchel slung over his shoulder. "Rowan's run off, I have to go after her. I need the Guv to let me have a couple of days off and I need a ride to the airport," he said, his breath short as he ran to the pub.

"I'll be at the pub in just a few minutes," he gasped as he approached the Square. He got to the pub and ran inside. He nodded at Alyssa, but faced Gene.

"Please, Guv," he pleaded. He handed over the note. "I don't know what happened, but something clearly bad has happened. I can't get hold of her but if she's going home, she's gotta be going to America. I have to go after her, find out what's going on, why she left."

Jack's jaw dropped as Chris' story unfolded. Why would Rowan run off? That made no sense. What could have possibly happened since the time she'd left the pub and Chris had gone home?"

Alex sat a little shock as Chris spoke.

"No, Chris. That's...sure," she said and put the phone down when he did.

She looked at Gene, stunned.

"Chris needs a lift to the airport. Rowan's run off," she told him quietly as she tried to get her head around it.

Alyssa looked up at Chris as he explained the situation to Gene. She slipped off the barstool and edged closer to hear better.

Why had she run off? She seemed happy enough when she had left. She had invited her and Jack for breakfast for Gods sake! What had happened between now and then. She had been at Ray and Ronnie's.

"Chris!" she interrupted "Have you called her?" she questioned desperately.

Chris looked at Alyssa and nodded.

"It's going straight to voicemail," he told her. "I don't know why she's done this. What could have happened that would make her leave like this? I don't understand," Chris said helplessly.

"Yes, I'll give you a ride to the airport, Chris. You can have some time to go after her, but don't take too long," Gene finally said.

Jack put his arm around Alyssa and held her tight.

"Thanks, Guv," Chris said and swiped at his face with his sleeve. He looked at Alyssa again.

"Why don't you try to call her? Maybe she's just refusing to answer my calls. In the meantime, I'm going to the airport. I have to go after her. I have to find out what's going on."

Alyssa slipped her hand into Jack's as he held her and nodded and pulled out her phone. She found Rowan's number quickly and called it, pressing her phone to her ear desperately. What had happened that was so bad that Rowan would run away. She just upped and left, leaving everything behind her, she just opened the restaurant!

She sighed as the phone rang out and persistently tried again. Maybe if she kept ringing then Rowan would answer.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Ray looked up as Rowan's phone rang on the side. He reached an arm over Ronnie and answered it glumly.

"Hello."

Alyssa's eyes went wide for a moment.

"Ray?" she asked in shock.

"Hey, Alyssa."

"Ray, Is Ro with you?" Alyssa asked desperately.

Ray was puzzled by Alyssa's tone, what was wrong?

"No, she left, Why? Alyssa, what's wrong?"

Alyssa sighed and shook her head at Chris, she wasn't with Ray.

"She's disappeared," she replied.

Ray felt his stomach plummet. She had vanished? Just like that? Surely not because of... She had seemed pretty shaken up, very distressed by the whole situation. But, no. She...

Ray covered the mouth piece of Rowan's phone and looked down at Ronnie, he felt unbelievably guilty.

"Rowan's disappeared," he told her.

"Listen Ray, I've got to go. Will you please, " Alyssa sighed. "If she gets in touch will you let me know? Please?"

"Sure thing, Lyss."

"Thank you."

Alyssa hung up and looked defeatedly at Chris and the others.

"She left her phone at Ray and Ronnie's," she sighed.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\

Ray put the phone back and held his head in his hands. Not only had he kissed his best mate's girl, but she had been so spooked that she had run. Chris would kill him. He had made Rowan vanish, run off. Whatever she had done to clear her head it was his fault.

"Oh god, Ronnie!" He sobbed as he hit his head with the heel of his palm.

"This is all my stupid fucking fault!" he growled.

His fault? She felt her blood run cold. Had more happened? If he'd come home right after she'd left the pub there would have been time...no...she pushed that thought away.

"Ray, I understand if you kissed her back thinking it was me, but, was it more than that? Rowan's told me before what happens to her when she drinks wine. If you'd wanted her, she would have let you have her, Ray," she punched at his arm and grabbed his face to make him look at her. "Did something else happen, Ray? Did you..." she trailed off. She couldn't say it. "Why is it your fault if she's run?" she demanded.

She kept her tone soft but she wanted to howl. She fought back tears and waited.

Ray looked at her. He was a little alarmed that she had punched him. He rested his hands on her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. His guilt could wait for a moment. He needed to console Ronnie. She thought he would've slept with Rowan. That he would cheat on her. The thought of another man touching her made him furious. He had seen Ronnie's reaction when another woman was all over him. But he would never touch anybody else. Not while he had her.

"I didn't Ronnie. I wouldn't," he lifted a hand and stroked her cheek gently. "Why would I even dream of touching somebody else when I've got you," he told her softly. He pressed his lips against hers in the smallest of kisses. "She grabbed me through my trousers," he said quietly as he rested his forehead against hers.

"And it's my fault because she was shaking, Ron. Physically shaking when I pulled away. She got dressed and she was properly, visibly shaking. She was spooked. I should've..." he closed his eyes "I should've done something. I shouldn't have let her leave in that state!" he said his voice almost a sob.

Rowan was missing because he had made a mistake and it had rattled her. Chris would be frantic.

"I'm going to assume she did that before she knew it was you." She fought against her anger. She didn't want to hate Rowan. It had been a mistake, she reminded herself. She had gotten to know Rowan fairly well since the woman had started teaching her how to belly dance. They'd had several long conversations over a drink in the office. Rowan had shared details about Brian and Ronnie had shared details about her father and that conversation had segued into conversations about relationships in general.

"Okay," she finally said. She took Ray's hands, "it's okay. You couldn't have known. I…I've got to know Rowan recently. She, well, we….we get to talking. She's got almost no experience where relationships are concerned. Brian was her first ever anything and he twisted everything. She told me, she's only been with three other men since then. The first one, nothing happened, he called her a freak. She's been learning from Chris, but it can't be easy. She probably thinks she's some kind of monster for kissing you, touching you, especially if she, well, she'd been drinking, she might have you know, got turned on, even after she saw it was you. There's no way you could have known, Ray. There's no way you could have guessed."

Ronnie let go of his hands and rubbed her face. "Oh, what a mess."

She looked up at Ray. "I'm not going to let myself get angry, Ray. It wouldn't be fair. We….we'll take Amy to the pub; Aunty Peg can keep her tonight. We need to go see if we can help. I don't want Rowan to think I hate her for this. I don't, I can't, I wouldn't be any better than Roxy if I did that."

She straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. She pulled back slightly and kissed him softly before climbing off the bed. She grabbed his clothes and tossed them to him and began to get dressed herself.

Ray allowed himself to smile. Ronnie understood and wasn't mad. He was pretty relieved, it had to be said. She said she wouldn't let herself get angry. He admired her for how well she was taking this.

Ray caught his clothes and started to dress himself. He ran a hand through his hair and looked down at Rowan's phone. He pocketed it and looked over to see if Ronnie was dressed. He took her hand and brought her to his chest. He devoured her mouth, then let go.

"Thank you," he murmured softly. He didn't want Rowan, he wanted her. He wanted Ronnie.

"Come on. We know things that could help," he sighed as he regretfully released her.

Ronnie handed Ray the diaper bag and picked Amy gently up out of the cot. She got the child to her shoulder without her waking up and sighed. She very quietly opened the door and slipped out of the flat and onto the street and waited for Ray to lock up behind. She walked rapidly to the pub and went inside. She saw Jack standing with his arms around Alyssa and Alex standing nearby, they looked upset. She glanced at Ray and pointed up so he would know she was taking Amy upstairs and then did so. She settled the child in her cot in Roxy's room and then hurried back down.

/\\\/\/\\\\/\/\/\\/\/\\\/\/\\

Chris sighed.

"Did Ray say what happened? Something had to happen while she was there to make her run," he scrubbed at his face with his hands and looked at his watch. "I have to go or I'll miss the flight. Please, Guv, we have to hurry."

Gene nodded. He gave Alex a swift kiss and strode out of the pub, Chris hot on his heels.

Jack folded Alyssa into his arms.

"I hate to play devil's advocate here, but, well, Rowan did have a glass of champagne. I, um, remember what happened, how she acted after drinking wine that night at dinner. I don't like saying it, but could something have happened between her and Ray?" he wondered miserably.

Alyssa buried her head into his shoulder seeking reassurance. As he spoke, she tuned out his words at first. She just heard the soft rumble of his voice. It was enough. She registered the words and gulped. She turned her face to look at him and nodded.

"That's what I'm worried about. It'd kill her and Chris. Arg!" she said in frustration. "She knows what wine does to her!" she took a deep breath to try and calm herself down. It wasn't Rowan's fault if she wanted to celebrate her new business. Alyssa couldn't berate her for that.

"I'm just worried," she mumbled and she tightened her grip around him.

Jack held Alyssa tight.

"Well, we know where she's going at least and Chris is going after her. She has been acting a bit odd lately. I mean, I didn't think anything of it. I didn't realize how erratic she was being. I always had the impression she was a bit flighty. But there were times, when I was driving her around doing that shopping for the flat, that she would just go dead quiet, calm, almost like she was elsewhere, I can't think of any other way to explain it. Sometimes it was like she had no control over herself, and other times, she just looked," he paused as he tried to think, "overwhelmed, nearly panicked, I could see real fear in her eyes. I should have said something sooner. Maybe something happened, maybe something almost insignificant but it was too much for her," he shrugged. "I don't know. Somehow, I get the feeling we should have had her and Chris stay in the house. I didn't notice her being all that erratic until after they moved out."

He sighed.

Alyssa looked up at him a little alarmed. He had seen a change in Rowan's behavior and hadn't thought to mention it? Why hadn't he said anything! After all that happened with Brian, then Ian and Ronnie! Rowan had been through Hell and back! Alyssa kicked herself for not seeing the changes. Jack had. Why hadn't she? Why the hell hadn't he said anything? He should have told her or mentioned it at least. Maybe he had. Maybe she hadn't registered it.

He noticed when she had moved out? Had she been feeling alone? Why hadn't Chris noticed? She remembered all that had happened at the station. Chris had been working a lot. So Rowan would've been on her own a lot. Alyssa remembered her behavior the night she stopped over when Ronnie had been taken. Alyssa had presumed it was because of her worry for Ronnie. What if it had been something more?

Alyssa sighed and let go of him.

"Why didn't you say anything!" she demanded to know "Jack! You witnessed all the signs and chose to say nothing! Why?"

'I'm sorry, Lyss, I didn't know, I didn't realize there was a problem. This is the first time I've ever really been around her on my own, just me and her. It took most of the week for me to figure it out," he said defensively and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I don't know what's 'normal' where she's concerned."

He turned and saw Ray and Ronnie come into the pub. He watched as Ronnie hurried to the doors that led to the stairs and nodded at Ray.

Alyssa felt herself soften at Jack's words. He was right of course; he hadn't known Rowan very long at all. She was always with Chris. And to top it off, Rowan wasn't exactly 'normal'. She was still frustrated at him though. Most of the week? So why not point it out once he had 'figured it out'?

"So, once you had realised something was up with her, why didn't you say?" she said in exasperation.

/\\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\\\/\/\

Gene drove like a maniac to the airport but Chris still missed Rowan's flight. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and keys. He handed his keys to Gene.

"Give these to Alyssa. I think she's got a set, but just in case. Tell her one of us will call her, I'll make sure of it." He turned then and worked out with the lady behind the counter how to get to Virginia as soon as possible. He handed over his credit card and turned back to Gene. He fished a book out of his bag. He saw the expression on Gene's face at the sight of the floral print cover. "It's Rowan's book," he said. He opened and carefully tore out the first couple pages, the pages with addresses and phone numbers of people "back home" she said. He handed the book to Gene. "Give that to Alyssa and all. It has the recipes Ro's using in the restaurant," he shrugged. "Just in case. I don't know what's going to happen when I get there."

He turned and took his ticket and receipt and card from the cashier.

"Thanks again for this, Guv," he said. Gene nodded. "Find your bird and make sure she's okay. You did good there, lad."

Gene gave Chris a quick hug and then strode out of the airport. Chris hitched the satchel onto his shoulder and headed for the gate to wait for his flight.

/\\/\/\/\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

Rowan fished in her bag for her phone and realized it wasn't there. She closed her eyes and sighed. It was still there, on the bedside table at Ray and Ronnie's flat. Thoughts of Ray were still invading her head, but not as bad as before. She hadn't expected to react the way she had. It had terrified her. It still did. She tried to put her thoughts in order, but they refused to do her bidding and slipped away. She couldn't focus. She fought back the panic again. Ray had tried to help her, but she'd been so afraid that she might...do something...that she had to run. She should have let him help her. She'd panicked and run like an idiot. But she'd kissed Ray, she'd….she'd touched him…and she had wanted more. She remembered the sound of his voice, calling her 'Ronnie' before he saw her. She'd never heard his voice sound like that. The vibration of it had shot through her. She'd felt a flash of jealousy for Ronnie before the rush of lust had overwhelmed her.

She scrubbed at her face and frowned. She closed her eyes and tried again to focus. She leaned her head back and let her mind run and watched the memories flow past, let the feelings come and tried to find their source. She often felt things from other people, if she was in physical contact with the person and if the feelings were particularly strong. She was sleeping, dreaming of Chris. He was pressed against her back, his arm moved around her, kissing the back of her neck. She'd been able to feel his arousal against her back as well. She'd rolled over, taken him in her hand and kissed him. And at that moment, she'd been awake enough, the aura was wrong, it wasn't Chris. She'd felt him under her hand, tightened her grip on him slightly, it was far too big. He'd tightened his arms around her and she'd opened her eyes and realized she was kissing Ray. She'd hesitated for a moment. Then, he'd broken off the kiss and said Ronnie's name…her eyes flew open. The rush of lust had been Ray! It had come from him, he'd felt it for Ronnie. But Rowan hadn't expected it, it had overwhelmed her, overtaken her. She'd thought it was all her. It wasn't. She'd wanted him because he'd wanted Ronnie so much. She sighed.

At least now she knew. She wasn't carrying some torch for Ray. She loved him, but not that way. But she was still upset; she still needed to go home. She'd been off-center for too long following the whole business with Brian. She had to go home. She needed Gem's help to get herself sorted.


	67. Chapter 67

**We do not own EastEnders, Ashes to Ashes, Waterloo Road or Doctors**

**Chapter 67**

Ginger craned his head to see what was going on better.

"What's that all about do you reckon?" he wondered. Rhys turned around in time to see Gene rush out of the pub, Chris right him. He turned back around and looked at Ginger.

"And why do you suppose Chris had that bag? Where's he going?" Rhys said back.

Shaz looked around too. She only just saw Chris before the door swung shut. She looked over at Alex, Jack and Alyssa. Something was definitely up.

"Look at Alyssa! Something's happened!" she said as she strained to get a better look.

"Should we go over do you think?" Ginger wondered. Simon looked at him and shrugged.

Shaz looked back over.

"It doesn't look good, whatever it is," she commented.

"No, it doesn't," Rhys agreed.

/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\

Chris paced around, wishing time would hurry up. He wished he knew what happened to make Rowan run, but he needed to go after her. He needed to bring her back. He needed her. He should call Alyssa; see if she knew anything yet. He shoved his hands in his pockets and kept pacing. He'd wait just a bit longer, then he'd call.

/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\

Gene drove at top speed back to the pub. He went inside and saw Ray over with Jack, Alex and Alyssa and went over. He pulled the keys and book Chris had given him out of his pocket and put a hand on Alyssa's shoulder.

"Chris told me to give you these. We missed the flight, but he's booked himself on the next one that will get him to wherever it is she's gone," he paused, "Virginia?" He sighed and moved to stand next to Alex. "What is it about you women and the need to run when you get emotional," he said to her in a low tone as he slid an arm around her shoulder.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\

Ray watched Ronnie rush upstairs with Amy and took a deep breath as he made his way towards the little group. They looked almost as bad as he felt. The guilt twisted as he stood next to Alex and nodded his greeting at his friends.

"Any news?" he asked.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\

Alyssa inclined her head at Ray. She wanted words with him too, but first she wanted to get this sorted with Jack. She felt herself pulled out of the conversation by Gene and accepted the items he gave her. Keys to her flat and a book. She nodded her thanks and turned back to Jack expectantly.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\

Alex leaned into him and rested her head on Gene's shoulder. Chris had gone to find her. Alyssa was having a go at Jack about something and Ray had turned up with Ronnie. She narrowed her eyes reproachfully at Gene.

"We need space and prefer to do it without you men making insensitive jibes about our fucked up emotions," she retorted just as quietly, then turned to answer Ray's question. Gene grinned at Alex's tart reply to his comment about emotions.

"We think Rowan's gone to America. Chris is on the next flight out right now."

Gene grinned at Alex's tart reply to his comment about emotions.

Ray nodded and looked over at Ronnie. He could put off Chris' reaction for a bit though. But the others weren't stupid. He had picked up Rowan's phone and she would've told Alyssa at least where she was going. He waited for the interrogation to start.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\

"Because there was so much going on!" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry, Lyss. I did try to talk to her; I gave up because she gave me this look when I wouldn't stop asking if she was okay. I thought maybe I was just imagining that something was off or that it was….." he trailed off and snapped his mouth shut. There was no way he could say it without it sounding bad.

"Something else," he finished lamely and sighed.

"I can't apologize anymore, Lyss. I dropped the ball, I can't change that," he said in a low tone. He looked around at everyone and then back at the floor. "I'm going for a fag," he said finally and walked away before Alyssa could stop him. Why was he always letting the women in his life down?

Ronnie walked over to the small group and heard Alex telling Ray that Rowan had gone to America. Going home, that made sense. She took Ray's hand and squeezed it. "Did you tell them yet?" she asked him quietly.

Gene watched Jack walk away then turned to Alyssa. "Chris said he would make sure one of them called you as soon as," he told her, then went to get himself a pint.

Alyssa watched Jack disappear outside with a sigh. It wasn't his fault. She shouldn't be blaming him. Not really. She closed her eyes for a second then looked up at Gene as he spoke to her.

"Thank you," she nodded at him then turned to face Ray.

Ray squeezed Ronnie's hand and shook his head at her.

"Not yet I haven't, no."

Alyssa cocked her head to one side. "Haven't done what yet?" she queried cautiously.

Ray sighed and looked at Ronnie, then back at Alyssa's curious face.

"You know that Rowan was babysitting, briefly?" Alyssa nodded and looked intently at him. Half her mind was focused on Jack. She shouldn't have laid into him. She forced herself to listen to him.

"Well," he sighed. She didn't have to know the whole thing. "To cut a long, embarrassing story I thought she was Ronnie and ended up kissing her."

Alyssa nodded slowly. She glanced at Ronnie. She had clearly already been told or else Ray wouldn't be saying this in public now. Was that why Rowan had run off? Alyssa thought carefully. Rowan wasn't good with relationships, her lack of experience being the issue there along with…other…things. Jack said she had been behaving strangely. So kissing Ray? The straw that broke the camel's back? Maybe. She sighed and looked back up at Ray.

"And she ran," she added.

Ray nodded "I didn't know it was her Alyssa. I honestly thought it was Ronnie. If I'd known it was Rowan, I wouldn't have touched her," he assured her. He felt he had to but was unsure what compelled him to do so. Guilt?

"She ran though. That was odd," he added with a look at Ronnie.

Alyssa patted his arm and looked up at him. "Does Chris know?"

Ray shook his head. Alyssa chewed her lip. It would explain a lot to Chris. She looked back up at Ray.

"He's in the airport. You might catch him before he boards the plane if you're quick. Call him."

Alyssa looked at Ronnie and Ray once before turning to go out the door Jack had left by. She needed to sort that out now. Then she could sort herself. She spotted him. Smoking steadily while leaning against the side of the pub. She made her way over and slipped an arm around his waist as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"I shouldn't have taken it out on you Jack. It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry," she told him softly as she inhaled him through his shirt. His scent was mingled with the tobacco from his cigarette, but she breathed him in anyway. It was still him. She had become quite the passive smoker thanks to her choice in friends.

He tossed his cigarette away and wrapped his arms around her.

"This is going to sound bad, but let me say everything. I thought maybe she was acting so oddly because she'd got her, you know, monthly visitor," he said and cleared his throat. He felt her stiffen and hurriedly continued. "I don't mean it that way. I know she and Chris are trying to have a baby, Chris told me. So I thought maybe she was upset because she, you know, wasn't pregnant, not because of PMT," he finished.

"I couldn't say it in there, I'd never have got the whole sentence out," he shrugged and kissed the top of her head. "I didn't mean to let her down. I feel like I did," he sighed.

Alyssa shifted her face and drew backwards slightly in his embrace to look at him. One hand ran up his chest to cup his cheek and make him look at her. He hadn't let anybody down. This was his insecurity talking. Once more she cursed Davina.

"Jack, it's not your fault. You didn't let anybody down. Like you said, you didn't know her well enough to recognize the change in her behavior," she brushed her thumb across his cheek. He needed a shave, his stubble grazed her thumb lightly and tickled it. Her eyes softened as she looked up at him. "In all fairness it's more mine and Chris' fault. We should have kept a closer eye on her after everything she's been through recently," she sighed.

Jack nodded and huffed out a breath.

"Let's go back in and see if I can't get a pint off Hunt," he told her and smiled.

Alyssa chuckled and took his hand. She led him back inside, she felt better. She hoped he wasn't still blaming himself for this, she shouldn't have. It wasn't his fault. He wasn't to know, she should've kept tabs on Rowan. She seemed happy enough but Alyssa had learnt from watching Rowan deal with Brian that sometimes her casual behaviour could be nothing more than a façade.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\

Ronnie looked at Ray.

"You told me Rowan kissed you," she commented softly. She was having a hard enough time holding her anger back; now Ray was switching his story. She was trying to deal with the fact that he'd kissed her back, he'd thought it was Ronnie, he'd told her that. But if Rowan's back had been to him, he would have had to roll her over and he'd have seen it was Rowan. She folded her arms and gazed at him steadily before scraping her hands back through her hair. She sighed.

"Call Chris, tell him what happened. He'll have a whole long flight to stew and maybe calm down before he sees her. Make sure he knows what happened though and make sure you tell him she thought you were him. She was sleeping, she'd had wine…oh, you know," she said in frustration and went to the bar.

"Vodka, please, Aunty Peg."

Peggy nodded and got her the drink. Ronnie knocked it back and put the glass down. She turned and walked back over to Ray and pulled him to sit on the couch then stood and watched him call Chris.

Ray looked up at her. Rowan had kissed him. He wasn't lying. He had kissed her back. She had...well. Ronnie knew that bit. He would let Rowan give Chris the particulars. He felt a little anxious with her standing above him. The proximity was making him feel uneasy.

He dialed Chris' number and waited for him to pick up

Ronnie sat down as Ray finally dialed the number. She took his hand and gave him a small smile.

"Chris. Mate. Listen. Let me finish before you speak, okay!" Ray took a deep breath. "You know Rowan went back to ours to look after Amy for a bit right? Well, she had had wine right and we both know what happens when she drinks wine. So she was sleeping it off at ours, I didn't know she was there. I thought she was Ronnie. So I lay behind her and put my arms around her. Then she turned and kissed me. She was disorientated and thought I was you, mate. As soon as we realised what was happening we pulled apart" Ray rambled on. His gaze flickered nervously between Ronnie and the table. "Nothing happened!" he blurted out "A kiss, Chris. But she spooked and ran. I thought it best to tell you."

/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\

Chris heard his phone ring and pulled it from his pocket. He looked at it. Why was Ray calling him? Rowan's phone had been there, maybe he knew something.

"Hello?" he hurriedly answered and stood with his mouth agape as Ray rattled on. Chris listened and sighed heavily. He knew exactly what Rowan could be like when she drank wine. It had been dreadfully embarrassing, but also amazing.

"Mate, you don't have to remind me what she's like, I was there, remember? And a couple times since, but we won't talk about that," Chris coughed. "I won't ask what else she did to you, but now I can understand why she ran. I'll get her and bring her back. I just hope Ronnie can forgive her. Ro considers you family, mate. She'd hate to lose you."

He paused and ran his hands through his hair. "Look, they're calling my flight, I have to go. I'll call as soon as, well, as soon as. Bye." Chris said and flipped his phone shut. He stuck it back in his pocket and got in line to board the plane. At least now he knew what he was dealing with.

/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\

Ronnie heard the dial tone when Chris hung up and looked at Ray expectantly. She hadn't heard Chris scream and yell and Ray had a very odd look on his face. What had Chris said, she wondered.

"See you, Chris," Ray replied as the phone cut out. He dropped it into his lap and looked up at Ronnie.

"He knows what she's like when she's had wine. He says she considers me family and doesn't want to lose me. He's got on the plane," he told her as he squeezed her hand and pulled her down. The instant she fell onto the sofa next to him his arms were around her and he held her to him as he breathed her in. He could get through anything as long as he had her. Just her being there made him feel a little stronger. He hoped Chris found Rowan and managed to calm her down. She had been in such a state when she had left the flat.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\\\\

Gene looked over at Alex and brought her an orange juice.

"Come on, let's leave them to it," he said to her softly and led her back over to the dartboard.

Alex slipped off the stool and followed him to the board. She wasn't much better than Molly at darts. Wasn't her thing. She took a sip of her drink.

"Fancy beating me at this then?" she challenged.

Gene took the darts and leaned close to Alex.

"What do I get if I win?"

Alex raised an eyebrow at him and leaned closer, she smiled coyly up at him and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"What would you like?"

"I'd like to take you home and show you," he murmured in her ear and spotted Jack and Alyssa walking over. He kissed Alex's cheek and then turned and grinned at Jack.

"Come for another beating have you, Rimmer?"

"I think I won last time you'll find, Hunt," Jack retorted. "But who knows, maybe you'll get lucky," he added and rubbed his hands. He saw Gene already had the darts. "What are you waiting for then?" Jack asked and gestured Gene to go before turning to Peggy and ordering himself a pint.

Alex smiled in anticipation and stepped away as Jack walked over. She shook her head in amusement at their light-hearted banter and made her way over to Alyssa.

"You two okay? It looked like you were having an argument earlier," she remarked as she sat down on one of the barstools.

Alyssa nodded.

"We're fine. It was my fault, it was wrong of me to blame him," she told Alex with an affectionate smile at Jack as he went to get a pint. She leaned closer to Alex. "His ex really messed up his head," she murmured.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rhys looked at Ginger and Simon. Ginger's eyes were huge.

"Rowan and Ray…kissing," Ginger whispered. "How does that happen? He's not her type at all," he added, surprise coloring his tone.

"And how would you know her type?" Rhys snorted.

"Because she told me. We were joking around one day, playing 'snog, marry, avoid' and she said as much as she loved Ray, she'd avoid. I asked her why, he was pretty well set up. She said big, well set up guys like him used to try and catch her in the woods and 'cop a feel' she said, because of, well, she's, you know," he put his hands in front of his chest to indicate bust size. "She said it put her off men like that. Remember what she did to the Guv at the party? That's why she learned it."

Shaz sighed as she watched everyone split off to do whatever. Alyssa to find Jack, Ray to call Chris and Alex and Gene to the dart board. She looked back at the others.

"A major misunderstanding," she said confidently.

She couldn't see Ray and Rowan getting together. Ray loved Ronnie too much and Rowan and Chris were perfect together. Ray wouldn't get with Rowan. She was the woman his best mate loved. A big misunderstanding. That's what it was. What it had to be.

Simon and Ginger both nodded.

"Definitely some sort of mistake," Rhys put in. "Are you still working for me Saturday so I can go to Cardiff?" he asked Ginger. Ginger nodded agreeably.

"Are you going to leave Friday night or Saturday morning?"

Rhys shrugged and looked at Shaz. "What d'you reckon?" he asked her.

Shaz looked back at the little group and weighed up the pros and cons. She chewed her lip.

"Friday night, I think," she said with a small shrug.

If they left Friday, then it gave them more time in Cardiff before they had to get back for Monday. Sure, it meant driving during the late afternoon but that's shouldn't be a problem. If one driver got tired they could stop at a service station and switch.

Rhys nodded agreeably. "Fine, Friday right after work. Works for me." He lifted his pint and took a drink.

Shaz nodded at him and looked around. Everyone was back in the pub, minus Rowan and Chris, and Ray and Ronnie had just left. She looked down at her watch and frowned as she saw the time.

"So, are we still doing this horror movie marathon thing?" she asked.

Ginger and Rhys looked at each other, picked up their drinks and drained them simultaneously.

"Let's go," Rhys said and stood up.

Shaz followed Rhys, Simon and Ginger outside and climbed back into the car next to Rhys.

When they got to the flat, Ginger immediately grabbed beers for everyone and dumped a bag of crisps into a bowl while Rhys grabbed out a movie.

"How do we feel about a bit of Christopher Lee?" Rhys asked as he held up the case for "Dracula".

"Got my vote," Ginger replied and Simon shrugged.

Shaz settled herself on the sofa and smiled as Rhys and Ginger went around sorting everything. She nodded at the DVD choice. She didn't mind what they watched if she was honest. She just enjoyed these evenings with the 3 of them.

Rhys walked over and pulled Shaz up off the sofa. He stretched his frame out on it and then grabbed her waist and pulled her down onto him. He settled her against his chest and flung an arm around her back and kissed her cheek.

"In case you get scared," he whispered, his tone slightly teasing as he tightened his arms around her.

He waved a hand at Ginger who was curled up with Simon on the small sofa they preferred to sit on. Ginger flipped the main light off, pointed the remote at the player and started the movie.

Shaz glared at him in mock annoyance for a moment before relaxing into his embrace as the lights went out and the movie started up.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Aunty Peg says Amy can stay here tonight. She'll bring her back over in the morning," she said as she leaned against him. She pulled away and looked at him, raising a hand to trail it down his cheek.

"I believe you have some groveling to do," she remarked and raised an eyebrow. She stood up quickly and walked to the door and turned back to him before smiling and walking out the door.

Ray watched her go a little surprised. He smiled and waved to Jack, Alyssa, Alex and Gene as he made his way outside after Ronnie. He was perfectly willing to grovel. Perfectly willing. He smirked as he caught up with her and snaked an arm around her waist.

"Hurry up," he whispered to her as he pressed the small of her back to make her walk faster.

Ronnie raised an eyebrow at him.

"You really want me to hurry?" she asked, her tone slightly teasing. She shrugged. "Okay."

She slipped his grasp and bolted for the flat. She reached the door and dropped to a walk. She reached the step and turned to look for Ray.

Ray rolled his eyes. First morning jogs and now this. What was it with this woman and exercise? He jogged to keep up and managed to climb the steps after her. He dragged the keys from his pocket and opened the door to the flat. He held it for her to go in first.

Ronnie smiled at him and went inside after giving him a quick peck on the cheek. She chuckled at the look on his face. Well, he had told her to hurry.

She went into the kitchen, switched on the radio and then filled the kettle and turned it on. She pulled their mugs down and dropped a teabag into each one. She went back into the front room and smiled at Ray.

"I'm making tea," she told him and then turned around to flip up the volume dial on the radio as a song came on she liked.

Ray smiled. Groveling? That could work. He calmly walked up behind her and rested his hands lightly on her hips. He nuzzled at the back of her neck.

Ray slid his hands up her sides and then down her arms. He took hold of her hands and made her stop what she was doing and turned her to him. He smiled down at her and pulled her into the middle of the room and took one of her hands in his as the other moved back to her hip.

"Dance with me, Ron," he smiled at her.

Ronnie's eyes widened in surprise, but she slid her arm around his back and moved close, her cheek brushing his as she followed him. She sighed and closed her eyes, aware only of him holding her and the music.

Ray smiled and held her close as he rested his head gently and danced with her. He realized he knew the song. He listened to the words and judged how far along it was. Softly he started to sing the lyrics as they swayed.

Ronnie faltered a step and felt her heart stop as she heard Ray begin to sing in her ear. He could sing? She pulled her head back and looked at him, her mouth hanging open in surprise. She realized she probably looked like an idiot and snapped her mouth shut, but gazed at him, her blue eyes wide and soft as she watched him sing. He had a lovely voice.

She swallowed hard and smiled, torn between wanting to listen to him serenade her and wanting to kiss him.

Ray raised an eyebrow at her as she pulled away. He didn't stop singing, but kept on. She had stopped moving. He rocked her gently to get her to move again and continued to sway with her.

Ronnie gave Ray an apologetic look and started dancing again. The song was nearly over and she pulled his face to hers and kissed him hard. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought it would break free. She pressed herself to him and wound her arms tightly around his neck as she kissed him. No one had ever sung to her before, she hoped he would again. He kept doing so many things she wanted him to do again and again.

She shifted and grabbed his hands and put them on her shirt, curling his fingers around the material and then used his hands to tear the top open. It was an old top, she thought to herself as the buttons flew, she didn't care. She just wanted his hands on her.

She let go of his hands and began to carefully unbutton the shirt he was wearing. His was new and she had no desire to spend day sewing on buttons.

Ray was pleasantly surprised by her reaction. Maybe he should sing to her more often? If this was the reaction he got he was more than willing to. A new song that he didn't know came on the radio but this time he didn't care. He ran his hands up and down her sides. He had missed her so much; he didn't think he could've missed her so much. He slipped his hands around her back and pulled her right up against him and into another hard kiss.

He let her go and slipped his shirt off carefully, he didn't want to ruin it seeing as she had gone to all the trouble of undoing his buttons. He ran a finger down her cheek slowly then kissed her again. Hard and slow. He ran his hands over her shoulders and down her back, removing her bra as he went.

Ronnie moaned at the feel of his hands on her flesh. She broke off the kiss, gasping for air.

"Oh, Ray," she breathed in his ear.

Her hands went to the waist of his trousers and she unfastened them and shoved them down. She raked her fingers down his chest and grabbed the waist of his boxers. She dropped to her knees, dragging his boxers down as she did so. She grazed her fingernails down his belly and to his thighs and took him in her mouth, the sound of his singing echoing in her head. She gripped his hips hard in her hands and used her tongue the way she knew he liked. She never got tired of doing this to him. She loved hearing him cry out, knowing that she was driving him crazy.

She raised her eyes to look at him, slowly intensifying her efforts.

Ray's eyes rolled back into his head as his hand reached down to tangle gently in her hair. His groaned her name as she did those unspeakably wonderful things with her tongue. He moaned loudly and managed to open his eyes and look down at her. She was incredible.

She stopped when he was close and slowly stood up, running her hands lovingly over his body as she did. She slid her hands over his shoulders and kissed his neck. She took his hand and pulled him into the bedroom, stopping by the bed to kiss him again. She reached into the bedside drawer and drew out a pair of handcuffs. They weren't his, they were cheap ones she bought in a shop but they would do the job.

"Take me, Ray," she whispered in his ear. She moved her lips to his mouth, and kissed him softly. "Please, I need you. Touch me, make me scream, again," she murmured, her lips brushing his as she spoke. She pressed the cuffs into his hand and after one more, soft kiss, she climbed onto the bed. She settled herself and put her hands around one of the bars in the middle of the decorative headboard of the bed. She looked at him, her breathing rapid, and waited.

Ray took up the handcuffs and crawled slowly along her body and reached up to fix the handcuffs around her hands so she couldn't move. He hoped she knew how to get these ones off. Ray moved himself back down so his head was level with hers and kissed her lovingly then peppered small kisses down her neck until he reached the swell of her breasts. He showered them with attention using his mouth and his hand. His other hand made a slow teasing journey down her body.

Ronnie gasped Ray's name and leaned her head back. She smiled at the fire that raced across her skin at his touch. It seemed like forever since the last time he'd touched her like this, she'd missed it. She looked at him, her breathing quickening as she watched him, loving the feeling of his lips and tongue and hand on her breasts. She shivered with pleasure and closed her eyes again.

Ray smiled at the part of her face that he could see from the angle he was at. She was beautiful like this. She really was. He loved it. His journeying hand reached its goal and he stroked her gently, teasingly. His head moved back up to hers for a moment and he stole a kiss from her before inserting his finger into her, he teased her gently as he moved back to her breasts, then began to kiss his way down her belly.

Ronnie kissed him back hard, moaning as his hand teased between her legs. She began to shake under his touch and her breath rasped in her lungs and she moaned long and low again as his lips made their way down her body. She loved that he knew exactly how she wanted to be touched and the words began to spill from her lips, pleading him not to stop, telling him graphically and succinctly how much she liked what he was doing, telling him how much she wanted him, punctuated by her moans and softly crying out his name. It had been too long.

Ray was spurred on by the words that tumbled from her lips. He kept going slowly down her body and then replaced his hand with his tongue and lips as he drew small circles on her hips as he held her down gently.

He loved that he could do this to her. He loved that she gave the reaction that she did, and that she trusted him enough with her little handcuff fetish. It amused him, but he didn't mind doing it. In fact, he quite enjoyed it.

Ronnie cried out and her whole body jolted at the feel of his tongue. Her toes curled and she jerked against the cuffs as she slammed her head down into the pillow. Speech deserted her and her moans became a wordless howl as he pushed her over the edge again and again.

Her breathing became ragged as her body shook.

"Ray, please, I need….please," she gasped and cried out once again, unable to finish as the pleasure overwhelmed her. She jerked against the cuffs again, the slight pain helping her focus as she tried to speak again. She wanted him inside her. She wanted his wonderful body over hers, his mouth on hers, she finally gasped out.

Ray understood her meaning and withdrew his mouth and tongue. He trailed his fingers languorously up her body as he settled himself above her and looked down into her beautiful face, staring deeply into her eyes before cupping her cheeks, dipping his head and kissing her intensely as he finally slid into her. He held her face gently as he began to slowly rock his hips and moved a hand down to caress one of her thighs and pull her leg into place around his hips.

Ronnie kissed him back desperately, moaning as she felt him enter her. She arched her body to meet his as she gazed at his face. She clenched and unclenched her fingers and jerked on the cuffs again, she wanted to touch him. She raised her head towards him, brushing his lips with hers and flicking his lip with her tongue, encouraging him to kiss her again.

Ray grinned and increased his pace as his hands slipped up her arms to link with her fingers and his leaned his head down until he was nose to nose with her and kissed her again. If the woman wanted to touch him then she shouldn't have been so stupid as to have wanted to be cuffed to the bed.

Ronnie kissed him back deeply. She threw her head back and cried out as he thrust harder into her. The words burst from her lips again as she urged him on. She couldn't get enough of him, he felt so good. She bucked against him and screamed his name as she was suddenly overwhelmed. She shook beneath him and closed her eyes against her blurred vision. Her lungs screamed for air and she desperately tried to catch her breath.

Ray rested his head on her shoulder as he felt his release. She had screamed. The noises hadn't bothered her like they had this morning. She was getting over whatever she had experienced. Ray pressed a kiss the flesh beneath his lips then looked up at her face and then her hands. He frowned. How was he supposed to hold her properly when she was still cuffed to the bed? He shuffled up her body to inspect her wrists and smiled. He squeezed the catch and the cuffs released her from their constricting hold. Ray didn't spare a thought for the handcuffs as they fell down the back of the bed and onto the floor. He gently took her wrists and slipped an arm around her back as he hugged her to him and cradled her lovingly in his arms.

"For that, I would forgive you almost anything," she breathed and kissed his chest. She raised her head and looked into his eyes. "You're amazing," she said, her tone tinged with surprise. "I can't believe you can sing, Elton John will never be the same for me again," she smiled and kissed him. She pulled back and searched his eyes. "I love you, Ray," she said and put a hand on his cheek.

She lay back down and cuddled close, glad to be wrapped in his strong arms as she drifted off.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris sat back in his seat and pulled out the itinerary the cashier had given him for Rowan's flight. He looked at the time she was arriving at Norfolk and frowned. How were they arriving at the same time? He looked over the paper and saw her flight had a layover in New York. He grinned and shook his head. Now he knew why the cashier had suggested he fly to New York and then to Virginia. She'd booked him on the flight Rowan would be on in New York.

He briefly considered trying to talk her into going back, but pushed the thought away immediately. There was a reason she was doing this, it was about more than running away from what she'd done. There was something deeper going on.

He closed his eyes and dozed. He couldn't wait to see her and hold her. And now he was going to end up meeting her family. His eyes flew open and he felt his breathing falter. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at his pictures of her. It would be fine, he thought, it would be fine.

/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\

Chris got off the plane as fast as he could. He fidgeted all through customs, glad he'd only brought the one bag he could keep with him. He blanched as he realized he had no US currency and looked around frantically for a cash point. He finally spotted one and hurried over to it. He got some cash, stuffed it in his pocket and ran for the gate. He slowed as he reached it and looked around. He finally saw her, sitting on the floor, her back to the wall and her knees drawn up. Her carryall bag was next to her and she was resting her chin on her knees. She looked calm. He walked over and dropped to his knees in front of her and smiled when he saw her eyes widen at the sight of him.

"Chris?" she gasped. He nodded and stroked a finger across her hand. She quickly unfolded herself and flung her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry, I….I'm sorry," she half-sobbed. Chris wrapped his arms tight against her.

"It's okay, Ro. No one's angry with you. Worried to death about you, yes. You terrified Ray you know, running the way you did."

"I didn't mean to. I…I was overwhelmed. He….I thought I was losing my mind. He was in my head and I couldn't get him out," she pulled back and gazed at Chris, her eyes wet. "I know what happened now, but at the time, I just, I wanted him, Chris. I had to run. I had to get away from him. He thought I was Ronnie, he said her name and it….I can't even describe it. He put his hand on my shoulder, to try and calm me down and that's when I knew I had to run. I had to keep him from touching me. I'm so sorry. I just….lost myself."

Chris pulled her close again. "And you'd been drinking wine, you daft mare."

She giggled in spite of herself. "One small glass of champagne. Another hour and I'd have been fine," she wiped her eyes and looked at him. "I was dreaming about you and you were behind me, pressing against me and so I turned around and kissed you. I didn't think about the fact you didn't," she paused and blushed, "touch me like you normally do."

She sighed. "I still have to go home. I need Gem's help. I'm losing myself."

"I know, I'm going with you. Guv said I can take a few days. I gave Alyssa my keys and the book you put the recipes in for the restaurant. We have to call them when we can."

She nodded and stood up, moving to sit in one of the chairs. He sat next to her and looped an arm around her shoulders. She sighed and leaned against him, feeling better than she had in weeks.

/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\

Alex nodded slowly and looked over at Jack as he waited at the bar. He seemed happier. She smiled at him then moved her gaze back to Gene.

Jack took a long drink from his pint and caught the end of Gene's turn. He put down his glass and retrieved the darts, looking over and winking at Alyssa as he did so.

Alyssa grinned at him and watched with interest as he threw the darts. She wanted to learn how to play this game. She had taught Jack how to bowl, surely he would teach her how to play darts. The scoring wasn't hard to work out. She watched carefully and studied how he threw the darts.

Jack looked at Gene after taking his turn and raised an eyebrow then nodded at Alex and Alyssa.

"Should we let them?" he asked Gene quietly. Gene narrowed his eyes, sniffed and thought a moment. He nodded. He walked over and pulled the darts from the board and handed them to Alex. He gestured her to take a turn, leaned back and took a drink of his pint, a smile hovering at the corner of his mouth.

Jack looked at Alyssa. "You're next."

Alex gamely took the darts from him and threw them one after the other at the board. She could play darts, preferred to watch. But she could play.

Alyssa looked up at him with a frown.

"I've never played before Jack," she murmured to him as she watched Alex.

He watched Alex and Gene a moment and then leaned over.

"I don't think we have to worry about that. I think they're playing each other more than us," he murmured in her ear.

Gene's eyebrows went up and he grinned at Alex.

"Nice one," he commented and looked over at Jack.

Jack nodded and nudged Alyssa to go retrieve the darts so she could take her turn.

Alex smirked at him and went to lean against the wall next to him to watch Alyssa have a go.

Alyssa walked forward a little apprehensively. She took the darts out of the board carefully and walked back to the mark. She turned on her heel and looked back at the board. It seemed quite far away. She looked at Jack then back at the dart board. She held her first dart and mimicked the stance he had used when she had been watching him and threw. Praying she hit the board.

Jack watched Alyssa and nodded encouragingly. After her first throw, he took her hand and showed her how to hold the dart and then held her wrist and helped her throw again.

Alyssa paid attention as he taught her exactly how to throw. She flicked her wrist and sent the dart flying towards the board. It did marginally better than her previous dart. She smiled at him and lined up her last dart.

Jack grinned and nodded. "Well done," he said to her softly in her ear. He stood aside and let her throw her last dart on her own. He folded his arms and waited.

Alyssa smiled as it hit the board. The best one had been when he was helping her but after the small lesson he had given her the third dart had almost hit where she had aimed. Almost being the bottom of the board rather than the top. She grinned back at Jack and went back over to him. She kissed him lightly.

"I did it," she smiled.

/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\

Gene drank his pint and stared at Alex. He liked looking at her and he really didn't care how well Jack or Alyssa threw, he was playing against Alex. He intended to win. He winked at her and took another drink of his pint.

Alex held his gaze and stared right back. She knew from the way he was watching her that in his world Jack and Alyssa didn't exist. She smiled. There was no way she could beat him. She knew that. But she could try. Hell yes, she could try!

Gene leaned towards Alex.

"So, what do you want if you win?" he asked her, his voice low and husky.

Alex licked her lips and grinned at him.

"I would like, for," she leaned closer to him and spoke softly into his ear. She watched Alyssa out of the corner of her eye as she threw. Once the last dart was thrown, Alex pulled away from Gene and smiled at him. She nodded her head towards the board. His go.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Yes, you did," Jack said proudly, making sure not to sound patronizing. He picked up her drink and handed it to her. He glanced over at Gene and Alex and snorted a soft laugh.

"I don't think they even know we're still here," he said in her ear.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene's eyes widened as Alex spoke in his ear. He looked at her, his expression mirroring his shock.

"Good god, woman," he choked out and drained his pint. He walked over, grabbed the darts out of the board and promptly threw them, quickly and one after the other, into the wall just above the board, the shocked look never leaving his face.

Alex laughed out loud at his misses and smirked triumphantly at him as he turned back to her. She wasn't sure if he even knew that he had completely missed. That had to the 3 worst darts he had ever thrown. Ah well. This meant she would win. She smiled gleefully.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\\

Alyssa accepted her drink and sipped it as she looked over at Alex and Gene. What had Alex said to him? The look on his face...

Alyssa's eyes widened as she watched Gene miss the dart board each time. Wow, whatever Alex had said it had had an effect to say the least.

"Blimey!" she exclaimed, her voice expressing her surprise. Gene was usually good at this game. "Tactics being used here I think," she said quietly to Jack as she looked at Alex's delighted face.

Jack nodded and eye-balled Gene as he went and pulled the darts from the wall. Gene wasn't even looking at him. He was staring at Alex. Jack shook his head and started to take his turn when Gene suddenly picked Alex up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Forfeit, I lose, good night," he announced as strode from the pub. He opened the door to the Quattro and dumped Alex in the passenger seat before hurriedly walking around the car and climbing in himself. He said nothing as he started the car and drove towards home at top speed. He reached the flat and pulled her from the car, slinging her over his shoulder again and unlocking the flat and going inside. He walked purposefully through the dark rooms and deposited her on the bed. He pulled off his coat and flung it aside before kneeling down next to her and slowly removing her clothes.

Jack's jaw dropped as Gene carried Alex from the pub. He looked at Alyssa.

"Well, at least you can get some no pressure practice in," he shrugged and took his turn.

Jack nodded and moved behind her, putting his hand around hers again to show her how to hold it and throw, as he coached her in a low tone.

/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Peter finally got people chased out of his house and sighed as he looked at Fatboy. He looked around at the mess and swore.

"You're helping me clean this up right? Since this was your bright idea," he insisted angrily. He folded his arms. "And if you do this again you can find somewhere else to stay."

He went into the kitchen and grabbed out some bin bags from a cupboard and began to walk around and pick up empty cans and bottles. Whitney looked at Fatboy and shook her head at him. She gave him a light punch in the arm and went and got a bag too. She shoved one at Fatboy and went upstairs to start clearing up any mess there.

"P-Dog! Lighten up Bruv!"

Fatboy grudgingly grabbed up some of the trash that littered the house, mumbling about Peter being ungrateful. Molly chuckled softly at him and shook her head at him as she helped him fill his bag.

Peter glared back at Fatboy. He was in no mood to lighten up. Fatboy had trashed his house after he'd tried to help him out by giving him a place to stay. Some gratitude! He moved around the front room and saw Molly smiling and helping Fatboy with his bin bag. He sighed and dug some rubbish from behind the couch. Now it looked like Fatboy was trying to take his girlfriend too.

Molly took the full bag from Fatboy and smiled happily at Peter as she passed him. She dumped the bag in the kitchen and tied the top of it.

Fatboy grinned at Peter as he opened a new bag.

"Come on P-dog! I threw a party for ya. It was fun, bruv, yeah!" he said lightly punching him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks, Fats. But I gave you a place to stay and you let people I hardly know trash my house! I would have had a lot more fun if I hadn't had to keep walking around and trying to stop people stealing anything not nailed down!"

He sighed and tied the full bag. "It's not that I don't appreciate the effort, but next time, think about who you invite, promise?"

Molly came back in with another bag and raised an eyebrow as she caught the end of Peter's little speech, she busied herself with the cans on the floor. Fatboy looked around at the nearly clean and tidy room and at the girls doing their bit. You never got a party without a bit of mess afterwards. He didn't need to be so uptight.

"Those guys were safe man!" Fatboy whined. He looked grudgingly around. "Promise," he agreed and got on his knees to dig under the sofa.

"Not all of them, Fats, not all of them," Peter replied and pulled the vacuum out of the cupboard. He carried it upstairs to check with Whitney and vacuum up any mess she couldn't pick up. There were broken crisps everywhere. He quickly cleaned the carpet upstairs and used an attachment to clean the stairs too.

He went over to Fatboy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not me so much as it's my dad. He'd chuck me out if he saw this place. It wouldn't be a problem if Lucy hadn't already wrecked the house with a party once before. Now he's got no tolerance."

Fatboy nodded his understanding.

"But Pete. Your dad ain't here. So. Take advantage yeah! You get me!" he grinned and took the last black bin bag outside with the others.

"No, he's not Fats, but there's no telling when he will just show up, and he's gone proper mental," Peter said, jabbing at his skull with his forefinger. "I mean it; he's completely lost the plot. I appreciate it, I really do, but frankly, right now, dad scares me."

Molly finished tidying ornaments back into their original places and generally tidying the room. She looked over at Peter as Fatboy walked past her and she made her way over to him.

"It wasn't that bad, Peter. I think it was Fats' way of saying thanks."

He sighed and carried the bags out and put them outside the gate before coming back inside and dropping on the couch. He rubbed his face and looked at his friends miserably.

Molly looked over at Peter then silently went and sat next to him. She took his hand and kissed it softly as she linked her fingers with his.

"He'll be alright Peter. But, if he's not, can't you stay with your uncle? Does Christian about know the state Ian's in?" she asked

Peter shrugged. "I don't think so, no. Besides, he's gone to New York with Roxy for a few days. Besides, I don't think he and Syed have the room."

He leaned against her shoulder.

Whitney dropped into the chair by the couch.

"You were going to move into that flat before, yeah, you could just go there, couldn't ya?" Whitney put in.

Peter nodded. "Yeah, if dad comes back I don't think I want to be here."

Molly looked at him and sighed. She would offer a place at her house but she didn't think Gene would be too pleased, especially as there were no rooms left and he would either have to share with her or take the sofa. No, Alex and Gene wouldn't go for that. She rested her head against his and looked over at Whitney with a sad smile. She reckoned they had all gone through some tough times with their parents, Ian running off and acting crazy, Pete deliberately not allowing her contact with her mum for 3 years. she couldn't think whether Whitney had ever complained about problems with her parents, she was sure there must have been something.

Molly looked over at Peter then silently went and sat next to him. She took his hand and kissed it softly as she linked her fingers with his.

"Well, it's late. I have to get up early for the café tomorrow," Peter said with a sigh. Whitney nodded and stood up. She briefly patted Peter's back and gave Fatboy a quick hug.

"See you tomorrow, yeah?" she said to her friends and left.

Fatboy waved Whitney off and winked at Peter and Molly before trailing upstairs.

Molly waved at Whitney too then turned to Peter.

"It will all work out," she told him. "Don't worry," she leaned forward and gave him a kiss. "D'you mind if I stay here until Mum or Gene comes to pick me up?" she asked him.

"Not at all," he said. "Did you already text them? We can always ask Fatboy to give you a ride home if you need it," he told her and put his arm around her shoulders, leaned his head back and yawned.

Molly snuggled into him.

"I texted Mum when I was putting the trash outside. I didn't get a reply so I don't want to know what they're doing. It's bad enough when I have to hear it. I think I'll wait for the all clear thank you very much!" she said ambiguously.

Peter chuckled at her answer. He picked up the remote and turned on the TV to kill time.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex was a little shocked at his behavior. She had expected him to ride it out. Not give in so easily. She took it in her stride and waved at Jack and Alyssa as she was carried outside.

Alex let out a small laugh as she was thrown down onto their bed and waited patiently for him to undress her. She reached for him impatiently and pulled his face close so she could kiss him. Her hands crept blindly back around his front and loosened his tie, she took it off and threw it to the floor and started on his shirt buttons.

Gene deepened the kiss as he hurriedly removed his trousers. He solved the problem of unbuttoning his shirt by pulling it off over his head. He dropped next to her on the bed and gathered her into his arms and kissed her again. He traced the curve of her breast with a finger and moved his mouth to her ear.

"Tell me again what you want," he whispered, his voice thick with lust. He trailed his fingers up and down her torso, sliding them gently over her breasts then down her belly, just wanting to feel her soft flesh beneath his hand.

Alex sighed happily at the touch of his hand. It seemed like forever since they had last had any time together like this. She loved it. She turned her head to face him and smiled at him coquettishly. Her smiled blossomed into a small grin as she told him again, _exactly,_ what she wanted him to do to her. She finished and looked up into his face inquisitively and waited for a response, she traced his chest nonchalantly as she watched him.

Gene listened to what she said intently and kissed her as she looked at him.

"Yes, ma'am," he purred and set about following her orders. In a few months, they wouldn't be able to do this. He fully intended to make every moment count.

Alex moaned softly as he started what she had asked him to do. She dropped her head down and surrendered her body to his touch as he fulfilled her wishes.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene rolled to his side of the bed, gasping for air. He looked at Alex and gathered her into his arms. She never ceased to amaze him. He trailed his fingers up and down the soft skin of her back as his breathing finally calmed. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and suddenly frowned.

"What time does Molly need picking up?" he wondered.

Alex opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"About now I'd guess," she sighed.

Alex crawled out of his embrace and reached for her discarded jeans and pulled her phone out. She read Molly's texts and sent one back asking if she still wanted a lift.

She pushed her phone onto the bed and crawled back into Gene's arms as she waited for Molly's reply.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa stared at Alex as Gene picked her up and walked away, and she managed to wave back. That had been unexpected. Totally unexpected. She shook her head as a small chuckle escaped her and grinned widely at Jack.

"Show me how I'm supposed to hold them again?" she asked as she took the darts from him.

Alyssa listened to his tips and teachings carefully, she could understand why he had become a teacher, he had a certain way of explaining how to do things. She tilted her head as she looked at the board and fixed her gaze on a target point; the point where she wanted the dart to end up. She visualised it and focused completely, blocking out the noise of the pub and everyone around her except for Jack. She flexed her fingers and drew her hand back the way he had shown her then sent the dart flying through the air.

Jack waited until the dart left her hand and put his hands on her shoulders. He kissed her cheek as it landed.

"Well done," he said in her ear. "I knew you could do it."

He grinned at her and took a drink of his pint. He handed Alyssa her drink and chuckled. "At least you didn't fall flat on your face," he joked, remembering his first attempt at bowling.

Alyssa laughed at him. She had been worried the moment he had fallen, but once she had realized he was fine she had found it quite hilarious.

"I still can't believe that was the first time you had been bowling. It just seems strange to me. We have to go again!" she said with a grin. "You can refine your falling technique" she teased as she raised her glass to her lips and sipped her drink.

"Now, now, missus, I only fell the first time. I was fine after that if you'll remember," he scolded with a smile. He looked at the time. "I'm beat, been a long day, I vote for sleep," he said and drained his pint.

Alyssa chuckled and down the rest of her wine in one gulp. She looked at her watch too then back up at Jack as she thought. She bit her lip as she thought about Rowan and Chris. Home?

"Do you know what the time difference is between here and America?" she asked him as she took his hand and began to lead him outside.

Jack shrugged. "Depends on where in America she is. However, right now I'd say she's still in the air; it takes quite awhile to fly over there, even if she got a direct flight," he explained as they walked back to the house. "I'd say you'll probably hear from her tomorrow sometime."

Alyssa nodded her agreement and pulled her keys from her pocket. She had grown used to the house now. As much as she missed Rowan and Chris living with them she was getting used to spending these extended periods of time alone with Jack. She opened the door and breathed in the welcoming scent of their home as she stepped over the threshold. Yes, she really did love this house.

Jack followed her slowly upstairs. He pulled off his clothes, dropped them in a pile and climbed into bed. He flopped on his stomach and flung an arm over her before drifting off.

Alyssa smiled amusedly as she heard Jack drop off. She carefully removed herself from his embrace and changed out of her clothes. She slipped under the covers next to him and turned her back on him, she gently took his arm and draped it back across her middle. She listened to his even breathing for a moment, then buried her face in the pillow as she sought sleep.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris stumbled through the tiny terminal of the regional airport they'd flown into. Rowan chuckled and led him to the phone. She held out her hand for the pages he'd torn from his book, giving him a kiss in appreciation of his quick thinking, and picked up the pay phone. She rapidly dialed one of the numbers and stuck the pages in her handbag.

"Hi, Junior, where are you?" she asked. "Okay…oh good. Be right there, then," she said and hung up the phone.

"Come on," she said to Chris and took his hand and led him back outside. She shaded her eyes against the bright morning sunlight and finally saw what she was looking for. She led Chris over to the area where private planes landed. Chris' eyes widened at the sight of the mountain of a man that waited for them next to a small plane. The man's face broke into a grin at the sight of Rowan.

"Anniweena," he bellowed and grabbed her under the arms and lifted her up. Rowan shrieked and smacked the man's arm.

"Junior, put me down," she demanded. He hurriedly pulled her into a hug and then put her down. "And don't call me that, it's Rowan, now," she corrected.

"Alright," he drawled and shoved his hands in the pockets of his cargo pants. Rowan took Chris' arm and smiled up at Junior.

"This is Chris," she introduced. Junior grinned and stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet ya," Junior said.

Chris shook the man's hand, wincing slightly as Junior gripped his hand a bit hard. "Nice to meet you, too," he said softly.

Junior looked at Rowan. "He talks funny."

Rowan rolled her eyes. "Junior, stop acting like an idiot, he's British, now let's go. It's been a long, long day so far and I want to relax."

Junior opened the door and pulled out the steps so they could board the plane.

"Nice plane," Chris said uneasily.

"Yep," said Junior agreeably as he followed them on and sealed the door behind them. He climbed into the pilot's seat and began his pre-flight checks. "She's called the 'Lovely Lou' after my wife, Louisa," he said. "Get yourselves strapped in, we're leaving in a minute," he called back and put on his headset.

A few minutes later, he was cleared for take-off and they were soon in the air.

/\\\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly leaned off Peter as she heard her phone. She read Alex's text and sent back no. She didn't want to disturb them. She quickly kissed Peter and stood up.

"I'm going to ask Fats for a lift," she told him as she moved towards the stair.

She knocked on the door of the room she knew Fatboy was using and smiled at him as he opened it.

"Fats, could you give me a lift home?"

Fatboy nodded easily.

"Sure thing baby girl. Lemme get ma keys."

Molly followed Fatboy downstairs again and waved at Peter a final time before exiting the house.

"Back in a bit bro. Jus taking your girl home!" Fatboy called to him as he shut the back door.

Peter nodded and waved as Molly left and dropped off to sleep on the couch.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex grumbled and reached for her phone. She smiled at Molly's response.

"Fatboy's giving her a lift," she murmured to Gene. "I'm not getting up now" she added and grabbed some of the duvet and pulled it over herself.

Gene snored in response and tightened his arms around her.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly got out of Fatboy's van and waved him off. She swore that the more times she rode in that thing the more damaged her eardrums got. It was a wonder Fats could hear anything at all. She climbed the steps and fitted her key in the lock and opened the door.

"HOME!" she yelled as she shut the door. Her announcement was met with a grumbling sound coming from Alex and Gene's room that Molly recognized as her mother. She chuckled and went directly to her room and crawled into bed.


	68. Chapter 68

We do not own EastEnders, Ashes to Ashes, Waterloo Road or Doctors

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Got busy at work. Will attempt to rectify that and will be posting several chapters in a row.

Moon :)

**Chapter 68**

Ronnie woke up early Monday morning. She had thoroughly enjoyed looking after Amy over the weekend, she hoped Ray had, too. She wondered idly what time Roxy was going to be home. She carefully slipped from Ray's arms, pulled on her robe and went to check on Amy. She leaned against the wall and folded her arms and watched the sleeping child, a smile playing around the corners of her mouth. She rubbed her eyes, yawned and ran her hands through her hair. She turned and walked into the kitchen. She switched on the kettle, pulled down their mugs and tossed a teabag in each one.

She got Amy's bowl and spoon off the dish drainer and poured some of the girl's cereal in it. She poured a bit of milk in it and when the kettle was ready, she added hot water to the mugs and then to the cereal. She mixed the cereal well and set it aside to cool then began to cut up an apple and put the pieces on a plate and put the plate by the cereal. She fixed Ray's tea the way he liked it and then carried it and her own into the bedroom. She put his on the bedside table and wrapped her hands around her own as she looked down at him for a moment and smiled.

She made up her mind, she was going to have to talk to him today. She'd have him stop off at the club when he got done at work and talk to him in the office. She didn't want to leave it any later than that. One or both of them might be too tired when she got done at the club. And Roxy was home today. Her sister might expect a few people to get together in the pub. She sat down on the bed and put her elbows on her thighs and tilted her head to watch him sleep. For never having been around children before, she thought he hadn't done too badly adjusting to being around Amy and Amy seemed to have taken to him a bit. She took a sip of her own tea and turned her gaze from him to the liquid in her cup. She was nervous about bringing it up, scratch that, she was terrified. Surely he would understand she was only trying to think ahead a bit, test the waters and plan for the possibility, not going baby crazy. It would be months before she could conceive, not tomorrow or the next day, but she still worried at his reaction.

Ray heard the clink of china on wood and smiled greedily. Morning brew. Just what he needed. Last night had been amazing. She was amazing, Ray knew for a fact he had never felt for anyone the way he felt for Ronnie, in fact, before Ronnie he would have regarded what he was feeling now as stupid and poof-ish. But now, he just took it in his stride and enjoyed it. Feeling like this for someone was an incredible thing, but at times, a little scary, he had to admit.

Ray rolled over and onto his back. He lazily opened an eye and admired the view of her standing over him. She looked so beautiful in the mornings. He narrowed his eyes at the expression on her face. _What was wrong?_

Ray yawned, stretched then sat up with a small grin at her as he picked up his mug of tea.

"Morning" he beamed at her "Roxy's back today, right?"

He had to admit, in some ways he was sorry that Ronnie's sister was home. He was growing to like having Amy around. He learned so much around the little girl. If he was honest, it was because she gave him a chance to get used to being around kids. But, he would be kind of glad to see her go too. It meant he could be selfish and get Ronnie all to himself without someone else's child being there to worry about.

Ronnie smiled and nodded. She shifted her seat further up the bed, put her mug down and leaned over and kissed him.

"I'm sure she had a great time in New York and I'm sure she will be full on zombie-Roxy when she gets back," Ronnie chuckled. "And she'll probably be insufferable now she's got her millions back," Ronnie sighed and shook her head. "She was so much easier to be around when she wasn't rich and just like the rest of us."

She leaned her forehead against his and gave him a small smile.

"As much as I liked having Amy here though, I'm glad she'll be going home. Do you have any idea how hard it was being quiet last night after the way you made me scream Friday night?" she teased and grazed her fingernails down his chest. She kissed him long and slow and broke it off with a sigh when she heard Amy chattering to herself. She put a hand on Ray's cheek. "You better get ready for work."

She stood up, grabbed her tea and went in to get Amy out of her cot and feed her breakfast.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Syed hurriedly cleaned the flat, Christian would be home today and he wanted the place to look nice. He hurried to the cafe and once there, got on his laptop and checked his email for Rowan's latest instructions. She'd called him Saturday morning, sounding like she was dead on her feet. She told him to open the restaurant for a few hours over the weekend, for breakfast and some sandwiches and salads for lunch. He would have Molly to help him and the recipe book for some of the things she made for the restaurant. She had promised to email at least every day and expected details.

He printed off her suggestions for the day and then emailed her back with the Sunday takings and a bit of gossip. It seemed Chelsea was back on the Square. She was going to be back at the salon today so Alyssa would be in for a trial, he was sure of that. He and Molly had been managing and Bianca had come and helped out a great deal. A young woman had come by looking for a job. He told Rowan he would appreciate if she could call the restaurant around 2. He'd asked the girl to come in and perhaps Rowan could phone interview her, then maybe he could give her a try out.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jane caught a cab outside the airport. She'd had fun over the weekend with Christian and she'd enjoyed herself over the past couple of months, but London was home. She climbed out of the cab and let herself into the house and sighed. She looked at the clock on the wall. Ian should be meeting her in another couple of hours. She walked into the front room and turned at the sound of feet on the stairs.

"Hi, Peter," she said and caused Peter to lose his footing and tumble down the last few steps. She grimaced and helped him up.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, fine," Peter said and hugged her. She smiled and patted his back. He pulled away and looked at her. "So, what you doing here?"

"I won't lie to you, Pete. I'm going to be meeting with your father in a couple of hours and give him divorce papers to sign. I am moving back here, but I can't be with your father anymore, Peter and I'm sorry."

"So, what will you do?"

"I've asked for the café and Number 89 in the settlement. The money he conned Rowan out of in order to get the cafe back, and the money he got for the Victoria house, he can keep, and the chippy. I can run the cafe to make a living and I can live in one of the flats. I know you've been working hard while he's been gone and I'm really proud of you. I hope you might stay on when the café is mine again, if you want," she shrugged.

"Won't the flat be a little big for just you, or are you going to get a flatmate? Ronnie and her boyfriend have the small flat."

Jane went into the kitchen and switched the kettle on. "You know, I heard about that and I still can't get my head around it," she shrugged. "I'll see if they want to move into the bigger flat. I'd rather live on my own, cuppa?"

Peter shook his head. "No, I've got to get dressed and get the cafe open."

Jane nodded and then switched off the kettle. "Right, let's go and you can make me a cup of tea," she suggested with a smile.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan stood outside her parents' house in the coming dawn and stared at it. It was hers now. According to Gem, verified by Lara, that her parents had left a stipulation in the will. If her sister ever decided she didn't want the house, it was to be signed over to Rowan. Her parents had clearly worked out what Lily was like before Rowan had. She sighed. She had a home now. She'd gone over the paperwork with Lara and there was no impediment on her selling the house. Junior and his brother and a couple of their cousins had been making extensive repairs on the place and it looked good.

Junior wanted to buy the place. Louisa was expecting twins and they needed something bigger than the tiny apartment they were currently renting. The business was doing well and they could afford to get their own home. Junior liked Rowan's house. He'd grown up into a decent man. She had no problem selling to them. She wandered around, killing time until lunchtime when she knew Alyssa wouldn't be busy.

She wondered what Alyssa would have thought if she'd seen the way Gem had torn strips out of her for losing control so badly, although the woman made allowances for the fact that Rowan had closed herself off for so long. It had taken a lot of intensive work over the weekend but Rowan was feeling far more balanced and in control. She thought Chris was enjoying himself as well, although he was still very intimidated by Gem. The children of Gem's farmhands had followed Chris around most of the day Sunday, wanting to listen to him talk. He'd finally settled down with a book and read to them.

Rowan chuckled as she remembered dinner that day. Chris was used to helping Rowan in the kitchen, Gem did not like anyone in her space. The look on Chris' face when Gem had turned on him and told him to "take that woman of yours off to the nearest hayloft and have a roll in the hay" and then chased him out of her kitchen had been priceless. Rowan was very happy to show Chris the hayloft in question. Afterward, Rowan had smugly congratulated Chris for being the first guy to get her into the hayloft.

She wandered up to the house and went inside. Junior had had the electric and phone turned on. She went to the phone in the kitchen, hopped up on the counter and began to dial Alyssa's number. She glanced at her watch, Alyssa should be awake by now.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The ringing of Alyssa's phone pulled Jack from sleep. He grabbed it off the table and answered it.

"Hello? Rowan, is that you?" he asked sleepily and began to nudge Alyssa to wake her up. "Are you feeling better at all?"

"Yes, I am thanks for asking. I need to talk to Alyssa, is she awake yet?" Rowan replied.

He nudged Alyssa again. "Rowan's on the phone," he hissed at her. "Yeah, just working on that now."

Rowan chuckled.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy stumbled inside. She had her cash back, all of it. she was ecstatic and had spent quite a hefty sum in New York when she had decided to celebrate with Christian and Jane. She had to admit that maybe so many mini bottles of alcohol on the plane wasn't such a good idea, having a hangover from a plane ride was hell on earth and she hadn't enjoyed it at all. But she was home now, jet lagged. Incredibly jet lagged, but home. She dragged her stuff out of the cab and upstairs into the pub after waving off Christian and Jane with an incoherent grumble.

She dragged her case into her room and collapsed onto her bed. Ronnie could look after Amy for a few more hours, what Roxy really needed was sleep, and a lot of it. She was exhausted. Travelling could really drain you, especially if alcohol was involved. At least Christian had Syed to go home to, Roxy had no one, except Aunty Peg, but she didn't really count. She didn't hold Roxy the same way the Christian held Syed and vice versa. Roxy was ashamed to admit that she actually missed lying in bed with Brian, just being held by him, he had been lovely before Roxy found out what he was doing to Rowan. She missed those mornings, evenings and other times when he was charming and just _there_. But she didn't miss him, the thought of him made her physically shudder, what he had been capable of!

Roxy crawled beneath her bed covers and curled into a ball as she closed her eyes, she needed to get rid of Brian from her mind and find somebody else, somebody safe. In all honesty she missed Sean. He had been the one for her. She had loved him completely. She smiled as she remembered when he had actually used a cherry picker just so he could talk to her through the window.

Roxy snuggled down, her thoughts more happy and fell asleep.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa mumbled at him and rolled onto her front._ 2 more minutes_. That's all she needed. Chelsea was back today and she wanted to be thoroughly rested before she got to work. She would need to be: that woman was a bitch at the best of times but today she would be unbearable. However dependent on Chelsea's level of hostility today, Alyssa intended to get her own back. But that was very dependent on Chelsea's hostility.

She rolled back over at the mention of Rowan's name ad reached for the phone off him. _Rowan_! She smiled for a moment. Then she furrowed her brow, was it _really_ Ray that had caused her to run off like that?

"Ro? You're in America right? Did Chris find you? What happened? Ro, you panicked me! Are you okay now?" she asked, sending her questions tumbling down the phone to her sister as she sat up and made herself comfortable against the cushions. She smiled briefly at Jack as he lay next to her and waited patiently for Rowan's answers.

Rowan chuckled at Alyssa's rapid-fire questions.

"Yes, I am. Yes, he did and yes, again. I did ask Syed to tell you I was okay when I emailed him about the restaurant. I'm sorry I didn't call sooner but I only had time to do the one email. Gem and I have been working all weekend, getting me under control. I just...I got overwhelmed. The past few weeks were a roller-coaster and I've been getting close to people, letting people in, and after being alone for so long it just, got away from me. It wasn't Ray's fault. Chris knew that. He wasn't angry. It was funny; we actually ended up on the same flight from New York to Virginia. So that was nice. He's met Gem now, and some of the people I grew up with and some of the kids I used to babysit. It's hilarious. Gem had a load of people around for fried chicken on Sunday, and all the little kids kept following Chris around, listening to him talk. Anyway, part of the reason I called was, would you consider coming here for a couple of days. I'll take care of booking you the flight; please don't argue on that score. But, Chris and I have talked about it and we're here and there couldn't be a better time. We want to get handfast later this week and I want my sister to be there. So, will you come? I'll book a ticket for Jack, too. You're my family though, Lyss, and I'd like you in the circle with me."

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris carried two coffees up to the house Rowan had grown up in. She'd told him she'd come here to call Alyssa since this place had a phone. He still couldn't get used to Gem's house. No phone, no tele, she didn't even use electricity. She had a refrigerator and freezer hooked up to a generator, but otherwise, couldn't seem to be bothered. He wiped his feet on the mat and went inside, and headed for the kitchen, following the sound of Rowan's voice. He was going to have to call Ray when she was done and invite him to this ceremony they were going to do. Handfasting. He smiled and handed Rowan her coffee.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Christian stumped in and looked around the clean, empty flat. Sy must be at work. Good. He was exhausted. He dumped his case by the bedroom door and dropped face first onto the bed and was out like a light.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/

Jane went with Peter to the cafe and sat outside with her tea. She had missed the Square a bit, if she was being honest. Everything looked the same, though she was sure it wasn't. She watched the people and drank her tea and enjoyed the morning.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray watched her go and sighed. He sipped his tea as he heard her cooing gently to Amy in the next room. He dumped his mug back on the little table and ran his hand over the back of his head before he stretched and swung his legs out of the bed and planted them firmly on the floor. He listened quietly to Ronnie and Amy in the other room and then made his way into the bathroom with his towel.

Ray showered quickly, he stepped out and opened the door as he wrapped himself in the towel, he didn't want to mentally scar Amy. He came back into the bedroom and dressed, he left his hair wet, it would dry soon enough.

Ray grabbed up his mug and moved back into the kitchen with it as he drained the lukewarm liquid. He smiled at Amy and Ronnie as she sat next to the girl who was covered in her breakfast. Ray often wondered why Amy felt the need to wear her food as a mask rather than using it for its primary function, _namely_ _eating_. But he went along with it; he had wiped her face a couple of times over the weekend. He did enjoy having the small girl around, but wasn't sure whether he could do it all the time. He would definitely need a break.

He placed his cup in the sink and looked back at Ronnie.

"I'll take over if you want to get dressed?" he offered as he grabbed some bread and shoved it into the toaster.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alyssa listened. Rowan wanted her and Jack to go over there? She frowned as Rowan started talking about something she didn't understand. Handfast? What?

"Errrmmm.., Ro, firstly, I'm guessing that whatever you're talking about is some sort of ritual, yeah? But, can you translate into English? What's a handfast?" she asked curiously. She really didn't have a clue what Rowan was on about. But going over to America, to where Rowan grew up would be interesting to say the least.

"It's like a wedding," Rowan replied. "And I really want Gem to do this for me, so..."

She paused and smiled as Alyssa said she would come.

Jack looked over at Alyssa curiously. "Well, of course I'll go with you but why only for a couple of days? What's going on?"

"I'll just ask Jack though, I'll definitely come over though," she grinned down the phone. Alyssa moved the receiver away from her mouth and looked down at Jack

"Rowan wants us to go over to America for a couple of days? She says she will book the flight for us, d'you want to come with me?" she asked.

Alyssa smiled down at him as she heard Rowan talk through the phone at her. "Rowan wants us to go over for her wedding," she told him excitedly, suppressing a squeal unsuccessfully. She frowned for a second and put the phone back to her ear. "You are marrying Chris right, Ro?" she asked, she wanted to make sure.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie wiped the cereal from Amy's face and looked at Ray. She got up and rinsed the cloth and left it on the counter as she moved over to him. She kissed his arm. "Thank you, Ray, I definitely need a shower," she replied gratefully. She tapped Amy's nose and headed for the bathroom.

Amy watched her go then looked over at Ray.

"Way? Joooss peez?" she said and held out her cup.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rhys rubbed his head, trying to stop the ringing in his ears. He opened his eyes and realized it was his phone. He rolled over and grabbed it before the sound woke Shaz.

"This better be good," he groaned into the phone. He sat up. "You what? Okay, yes, yes, fine. Go ahead and come then, I'll be dressed when you get here," he complained and snapped the phone shut. He looked down at Shaz and climbed from the bed. He had to admit, he'd thoroughly enjoyed her staying the weekend at the flat. Simon had stayed too, sleeping on the couch, but still, he'd stayed. Although, Friday night, they had all fallen asleep where they were sitting during the movie marathon. He couldn't remember when he'd had so much fun. He grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom to shower, wondering what the hell his sister had done this time.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jane climbed into the cab and headed for her meeting with Ian. She walked through the park where they were supposed to meet and finally spotted him on a bench near a jogging path. She walked over, drawing the envelope with the papers in it from her handbag. She stopped in front of him and shifted her sunglasses on top of her head, expertly looping her hair back with them. Ian stared at her in shock. The clothes, the new hair, she looked amazing. He stood up to hug her and she stuck her hand out to stop him.

"Don't touch me, Ian," she ordered and held out the envelope. "That's the divorce papers, all ready to go; all you have to do is sign them."

Ian looked at her. "What?"

"You heard, Ian. That's part of what I've been doing while I was away, getting those papers together. You can keep all your money. I want the café and 89 George Street, that way I'll have a job and a place to live and you can have everything else. The café was mine anyway before I sold it to Rowan and then you bullied her into giving it back. I'm glad to see she managed to get a good sum of money. Oh, don't look so surprised, you twit, of course Christian has kept me informed what's been going on. I knew you'd try something. But I'm back now, and I want nothing to do with you, so if you have any sort of brain in that head of yours you will stay away from me."

"But, Jane, I just wanted you to come back to me. I missed you, I love you," Ian began.

"No, Ian you don't, you'll figure that out soon enough. And even if you don't, it doesn't matter, I stopped loving you a long time ago. Now, get those signed and," she paused and handed him the paperwork on the café and the flats, "take care of this business while you're at it. I'll need a place to stay now and I don't fancy having you as a landlord."

Ian meekly took the paperwork and got busy. When had Jane got so forceful? he wondered. He handed her back the finished paperwork. She sat down on the other side of the bench and sifted through it. She handed him his set of the paperwork. "You should take that to your attorney but I'll warn you now, Ian, don't fight me on this or I'll make you sorry."

She gathered up her papers and put them back in the envelope. "I'm off to my attorney now, get this all sorted."

She held up the various sets of keys to the flats and the café. "Are these all the keys?" she asked him. He shook his head and stood up and rummaged in his pocket for his set of keys. He pulled the flat and café keys from his keychain and handed them over to her.

"Thank you."

He nodded. He held out his hand to her. "Jane, I'm sorry for whatever it was I did. Maybe one day you'll forgive me."

"I already have Ian, but it doesn't matter, I don't love you, I feel nothing for you anymore, except maybe a bit of pity. You need to sort yourself out and stop driving everyone away."

She turned and walked back across the park, opening her phone and calling another cab as she did so. She had the cab take her straight to the flats. She could get her bag later. Peter was watching it for her in the café, so it would be fine. She let herself into the building and then knocked on Ronnie's door.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray looked down at Amy and nodded at her silently. He took the empty cup off her carefully and took it to the counter to refill it. He handed it back and the little girl beamed up at him and she took it off him gently.

"Fanks, Way" she answered before holding it steadily in both hands and starting to drink. Ray grinned down at her and went back to the toaster as the toast popped up.

"You're welcome, Amy," he murmured as he grabbed the butter from the fridge. He spread the stuff on his toast and sat down in Ronnie's vacated seat next to Amy. He watched the child for a second then began on his breakfast. He watched her steadily cover her face in her breakfast once more. It amazed him how much she could fit onto her cheeks, chin and nose rather than in her actual mouth.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz woke to the sound of the shower going in the next room. She looked over at Rhys' side of the bed and saw he was missing. She sighed and rolled out of his bed. The weekend had been amazing, she really did love spending time with Rhys, and having Ginger and Simon there had made it all the more enjoyable, the teasing between Ginger and Rhys had amused her greatly. She grabbed Rhys' dressing gown and put it on before she left his room. She made her way through to the kitchen and switched the kettle on and grabbed down a couple of mugs.

Ffion walked up to the door of her brother's flat and let herself in. She walked into the kitchen and stopped short when she saw Shaz.

"Oh!" she exclaimed in surprise and dropped her bag on the floor. "I'm sorry."

She looked Shaz over and then slowly smiled. "You must be Shaz, am I right? Oh, I'm sure I must be," she bubbled and bounced over to grab Shaz into a hug. "I'm not gonna lie to you, he talks about you all the time!"

"I'm Ffion, Rhys' sister. He said I could come over, I hope you don't mind. Ginger never does. Funny, he didn't say you were living here," she wittered on and began to rummage in the fridge for juice.

Shaz was a little overwhelmed by Rhys' sisters bubbly enthusiasm. _Talked about her all the time?_ She gulped.

"I'm not living here, I'm just staying here this weekend" she poured the water into her mug and made a mug of tea for Rhys as well, she didn't know when Ginger and Simon would be up and didn't want to wake them in any case.

"Rhys is in the shower" she told Ffion as she held up another mug "D'you want a cuppa?"

"Oh, right, well that explains it then," she nodded agreeably.

She waved away the offer of tea. "No, I'll be fine with the juice," she said and grabbed a glass out and filled it with orange juice. Ginger walked into the kitchen and used both hands to mess up Ffion's hair.

"Marcus!" she shrieked. Ginger grinned.

"I'll have one if you're making, thanks, Shaz."

He turned to Ffion. "So Fee, what are you doing here, you monster? Are you in trouble again?"

Ffion drank down half of her juice and then shook her head.

"No, but Gareth and I are fighting again and Mum has flu and so her temper is very short, it has to be said. She's kicked me out until I apologize, which won't happen because I didn't do anything. It was all Gar," she complained. "He gets away with everything because he's the baby and it's not fair. So I've decided to move here like Rhys," she ended smugly.

Shaz chuckled to herself as she listened to Ffion and Ginger's conversation. She swiftly made Ginger his tea and passed him his mug and then picked up her own.

Ffion seemed quite different from Rhys. Flighty would be the word Shaz would use. But lovely. She seemed genuinely friendly and congenial. Shaz liked her almost immediately.

"So, what does your mum reckon that you've done?" she asked curiously as she leant against the counter and blew on her tea.

"Oh, what haven't I done?" Ffion replied over-dramatically as she threw her arms in the air. "Gareth is blaming me for Annie breaking up with him and it's not my fault. It was her mate Sharon that saw him with Rachel. It was nothing to do with me, I wasn't even there. But Annie and I don't get along, I can't help it, she's such a stuck up mare. So, of course I get blamed. Anyway, Gareth is being his usual self about it and Mum's just fed up. She had a go at me about keeping my nose out of Gar's love life. As if! So, I've left. I've washed my hands of the whole thing. I have a job interview lined up and I'm sure you'll let me have the sofa," she said and widened her eyes at Ginger.

"You always stick your nose into Gareth's love life," Rhys stated as he walked in. "And I don't mind if you stay a couple of days, but you need to find your own place after that."

"Nah, Rhys that's hardly any time at all!" Ffion complained.

"Your moving out wasn't my idea and you're a slob. We like things nice and neat around here," he told her as he made himself a cup of tea.

"That's it!" Ffion cried. "The whole family is against me! Fine, I'll go sleep on the doorstep then, shall I?"

Rhys rolled his eyes as he looked at his sister. "Fee, I didn't say that, stop making everything into a drama."

Shaz grinned at the conversation going on around her as she sipped her drink. She raised her eyebrows at Ffion as had a tantrum. Her gaze drifted to Ginger and one look told her that this was not an irregular occurrence where Ffion was concerned. She stayed silent and allowed the small argument to unfold.

Ginger grinned at Shaz and held his finger up to his head and mimed a gun shot. He turned and went to grab a shower as Ffion ranted on about the Unfairness Of It All and how No One Understood Her.

Rhys slumped against the counter and watched her, his expression bored and slightly annoyed as Ffion went on and on. He sighed and looked at Shaz and walked over to Ffion and put his hand over her mouth.

"Enough," he said. "You can stay here for a few days, as I said. I'm sure there's loads of places around here that someone will be willing to rent you a room, okay? So, just stop."

Ffion eyed him and sighed.

"Blink once for yes and twice for no, and I swear if you start again, you can leave right now."

Ffion narrowed her eyes at him and then blinked once for yes. Rhys took his hand off her mouth. "Now try to act civilized, alright?"

"I just get so tired of Gareth getting everything because he's the baby. It's not fair…." Rhys held up his hand. Ffion snapped her mouth shut and pouted. "I'm going to go get some breakfast, I'm starving," Ffion decided and slung her handbag over her shoulder and left.

Shaz observed the conversation between brother and sister with growing amusement. She had to physically stop herself from laughing out loud by pretending to busy herself in the sink so neither Rhys nor Ffion could see her face as she held back the chuckles that threatened to erupt.

She turned back around and dropped her pretense as she heard Ffion slam the front door behind her. She raised her eyebrows at Rhys.

"Wow," she commented and finally let her giggles take control.

"That's my sister, 22 going on 50 with the Weight of the World on her Poor, Burdened Shoulders," he sighed. "All capitalized of course. Ffion is all about the drama. I don't mind her visiting if I'm honest, but she is a slob. This place will be a disaster if she's here for more than a week and I just can't live like that."

Shaz nodded at him with a small smile. She had learnt over the past few days of living with Rhys, that mess, though sometimes acceptable, was always tidied immediately afterwards. It was amusing really. She drained her tea.

"She sounds like fun," she smiled ruefully. "With a capital F of course."

"Ffion is a lot of fun, there is that. Hmm, if Mum has flu she may not want me at home this weekend. Will you mind if we have to postpone Cardiff? We can still go out for my birthday. My sister Katie lives just north of London with her husband, I can have them come to town and Fee is here. I know it's only the girls but it's better than nothing," he shrugged. "Though Katie's husband Dan is a laugh, it has to be said."

Shaz nodded agreeably.

"Sure, I don't mind at all," she placed her mug in the sink and looked back at him.

"Is Katie anything like Ffion?" she asked him curiously.

His little sister seemed a little overwhelming, as sweet as she was, during the 10 minutes Shaz had encountered her for, the world did seem to revolve around Ffion and her problems.

Rhys snorted a laugh. "Katie can be fun, but she's nothing like Fee. She's the oldest. She has a posh job as a solicitor and is very responsible. You'd never guess the two of them were sisters. Here," he held up a hand and went into his bedroom and came back with a photo album. He opened it to the first page.

"See, there's Katie," he flipped the page. "That's Jasper and that's Jessa, they're twins," he flipped the page, "then me, and Fee and Gareth," he flipped the last few pages. "Fee's problem is she got to be the baby of the family and spoiled then four years later, Gareth showed up and ruined it for her. Mum and Dad didn't think there would be anymore, so it was kind of a big deal when Mum had Gar. Then Katie started doing so well for herself and Fee got less and less attention," he shrugged and put the photo album away.

"Ginger's done in the shower if you need it," he said with a grin.

Shaz nodded at him as she studied the pictures carefully. All of his siblings showed some sort of resemblance to each other, same smile, same nose, eye shape, eye colour. All of them had random features that bore some similarity. She smiled. She moved her gaze back to his face as he moved the album away from her and put it back.

Shaz moved away from the sink and smiled at him as she passed him.

"Don't mind if I do," she grinned back and made her way into the bathroom to take her shower.

Ginger and Rhys discussed Ffion and her impact on their home as they drank their tea and waited for Shaz so they could go to work.

Shaz showered as fast as she could. She knew they all needed to get to work. Preferably before the Guv. With Chris away there would be another work load to share out.

Since Rhys and her had already agreed they she would spend the weekend at his flat, she had persuaded him to drive her back to hers to get some clothes. She made sure she was wrapped in a towel before padding back to Rhys' room and digging her clothes out of her overnight bag and dressing. She towel dried her hair until it was no longer dripping wet. She folded the towel and placed it on the laundry basket. She came out of Rhys' room and smiled at the pair of them.

"Ready to go?"

Rhys and Ginger both nodded and walked out to the car.

"So, when do you thing Chris will be back," Rhys asked no one in particular as they walked down the hall of the station.

"I have no idea," Ginger replied. "This weekend surely."

/\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Jane looked at her watch. Surely there was someone home this time of morning. She opened the outer door and hit the buzzer; maybe no one was awake yet and couldn't hear her knocking.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Ronnie felt her legs and grimaced. She was going to need a wax soon. She rinsed her hair and heard the buzzer go. She wondered who it could be this time of morning and hurriedly shut off the shower and began to towel herself dry.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

"Yes!" Rowan exclaimed and laughed. She covered the mouthpiece. "Go see if Junior is outside with his laptop, acuisle. I need to borrow it."

Chris nodded and kissed her cheek before heading out.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Jack grinned. "Well, yes, of course I want to go!" Jack hurriedly agreed.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Chris looked around outside and then walked towards the dirt road that led to the house. He saw Junior's pick up, he was already picking up these American phrases he was pleased to note, coming down the road towards him and waved. Junior's younger brother JT jumped from the cab and grabbed Chris into a rough hug.

"Howthehellareya?" JT drawled.

"I'm fine," Chris replied and shifted out of JT's grasp. "Uh, Rowan wants to borrow your brother's laptop."

"Thought she might, got it right here," he held up the bag and ran for the house. "Anniweena! Got Junior's laptop for you!" he yelled as he rushed into the house.

Rowan ran her hand over her face and groaned. "Hang on a sec, Lyss," she said and covered the phone and looked at JT steadily. "I am not going to tell you again, Ty, don't call me that. It's Rowan," she corrected, her tone tinged with anger.

"All right, sheesh, no need to have a hissy fit, _Rowan_," he replied, stressing her name. He handed her the laptop.

"Thank you, Ty."

"It's_ JT_ now, Rowan," he corrected in a snotty tone. Rowan grinned and waved him away.

"Sorry about that," Rowan said as she picked the phone back up.

Alyssa strained to hear the conversation going on over the other side of the phone, she heard some unfamiliar noises, a loud booming sound and Rowan's 'angry' voice. She raised her eyebrows at Jack and pulled a face at him as Rowan came back onto the phone.

"No worries, Jack says he wants to come, too," she told Rowan as she smiled happily down at him.

"Oh! That's fantastic. Okay, well I'm borrowing a laptop and I'll get the tickets bought today. You'll be leaving as early as I can get you out of London on Wednesday and going back Friday, the Handfasting will be Thursday. I hope that will work for you. I'll email you all the info so you and Jack will be able to pick up the tickets. Oh, I can't wait!" Rowan squealed. She saw JT laughing at her out of the corner of her eye and glared at him.

He grinned impishly at her and ran out. Chris dodged JT running out as he walked back in and leaned against the counter for her to be done so he could call Ray.

Alyssa chewed her lip and spoke up before Rowan put the phone down.

"Ro, can you book the flight for Tuesday? I don't know about you but I get really bad jet lag, going to America I reckon I will end up really jet lagged. I'll need some time to sleep it off and I want to be wide awake for the Handfasting. Going back Friday shouldn't be a problem. If I end up jet lagged over here then I can call in sick. I'd just rather be awake over your end."

"Sure, of course, no problem. I'll try to get you a direct flight. I'll meet you at the airport. Junior will fly you the rest of the way here. Well, I better go and get this sorted and Chris needs to call Ray. And I promise I'll tell you all about that when you get here. I'll get you the flight booked for tomorrow then. Talk to you later, sis, tell Jack hi," she said.

She hung up the phone and looked at Chris. Junior came striding in and grinned at Rowan.

"So, family coming?"

"Alyssa is, she's bringing Jack. Chris still needs to call Ray. Okay, Junior, if you'll let me borrow your credit card, once Ray's agreed I'll get these flights booked and then we can get the paperwork signed," she said.

Chris picked up the phone, dialed Ray's number and listened to it ring.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\\\\

Alyssa shut her phone off and fell back onto her pillows with a soft sigh. Tuesday. She would get to see Rowan on Tuesday. Alyssa turned her head to face Jack and beamed at him.

"Rowan's booking the flight for us. We leave Tuesday and the handfasting is Thursday. She'll send us through the details via email when she booked the tickets," she grinned at him.

"Tuesday," Jack parroted. "As in tomorrow, Tuesday," he added. He climbed off the bed and went to the closet. "I'll have to figure out what to pack and," he paused and moved back around and began to rummage in the bedside drawer and held something up triumphantly, "passport!"

"I can't believe I'm going to America. This is going to be fun."

Alyssa nodded her confirmation.

"Yes, tomorrow Tuesday," she repeated as she sat up again and watched him in amusement as he rummaged for his things.

She grinned at him then thought for a moment. Passport? Shit! She couldn't remember where she had left it. She bit her bottom lip and frowned at him.

"If you were a passport where would you hide?" she asked as she desperately racked her brains for an answer.

"Well, I wouldn't hide anywhere," he said to her. "There can't be that many places you would have put it, surely," Jack said.

Alyssa sighed and closed her eyes as she tried to think of where it could be. She sighed.

"It's either, in my purple travel handbag, the leather pouch where important documents are kept, my suitcase, the cabinet in the study, the bottom draw in the desk in the study, under the bed, one of the bedside draws or..." she paused as she tried to think of somewhere else she could've left it. "Or some place completely random that is so safe that even I have forgotten about it," she sighed and swung her legs off the bed in frustration. This was why she hated travelling.

Well, then, I'll go look in the study and you start looking in here," Jack offered. "Check the important stuff and I'll finish looking today after you have to go to work, okay?"

He walked over and pressed a quick kiss to her lips and smiled as he patted her bum.

"Get busy," he ordered.

Alyssa smiled her thanks and went over to the wardrobe and began to dig amongst her things for the black leather pouch that held all of her important documents, she knew that her birth certificate, driving license, bank details and all of her other personal details were kept in there, but she couldn't honestly remember the last time she had used her passport, she knew that she had it when she moved into Jack's, because she had seen it. She knew she had put it somewhere, but wasn't entirely sure where. She sat back on her heels and thought carefully about what she had done with it. She sighed. She knew the places where it could be. She took the pouch out and placed it on the floor next to her, she noticed the small purple bag under the bed as it caught her eye.

Alyssa got down on her hands and knees and dragged her suitcase out from under the bed. She began checking the compartments and pockets and inside the lining for the small maroon book.

The passport was definitely not in her suitcase, she picked up the leather pouch and took everything out carefully until she was surrounded by a carefully placed sea of paperwork. Not here either, she spent 5 minutes putting everything back in order and sliding it back into the pouch which she then replaced in the wardrobe.

She pulled her travel bag out and started rifling through it, paracetamol, pens, train tickets, coins, make up, note book with doodles in, mini hairbrush and mirror, batteries. She sighed as she zipped the bag back up. It wasn't under the bed either. She had checked before replacing her suitcase. Not in the leather pouch, not in the travel bag. Alyssa made her way along the room to her bedside draw and opened it. She smiled at her own stupidity. Always the last place you looked. There it was, nestled under her phone charger at the back of the draw. She pulled it out and checked the back page to make sure it was hers.

"JACK! I FOUND IT!" she called out as she placed it back on top of her dressing table and made her way into the bathroom to take her shower.

Jack closed the drawers to the desk in the study at Alyssa's yell. He walked into the bedroom.

"I'm going to make some coffee, want some?"

Alyssa poked her head around the door before she stepped into the shower.

"Yes, please. I'm going to have a quick shower before I go to work though" she smiled at him then turned and walked into the bathroom and turned on the jet of hot water.

Jack bounded downstairs and put the coffee on, then pulled out the bread and threw some in the toaster. He sat down and tapped his fingers on the table, wondering what he should pack. It would be hot, and no doubt humid. He went out back and sat on the small patio and smoked. He really needed to get something done with this little garden soon.

Alyssa showered quickly and wrapped herself in her towel as she padded out of her room. She picked out her clothes and dressed herself swiftly. Alyssa grabbed her suitcase back out from under the bed and opened it. If she packed both her and Jack's stuff in here then they only needed to pack one case. Alyssa rifled through her wardrobe. America would be hot. She picked out a few loose tops in light colours and some shirts and shorts. She grabbed some sandals and her boots. Alyssa packed everything in after picking some stuff out of her underwear draw. She looked in Jack's wardrobe and chewed her lip as she looked through his clothes. She made a pile of the ones she thought that he should take on the bed for him and then ran to the airing cupboard. She picked out some suncream and popped that in the bag too. Hot meant sun, which meant she would most likely burn.

Finally Alyssa sat down at the foot of the floor length mirror and started to dry her hair.

Jack fixed up Alyssa's coffee the way she liked it and took it to her. He still couldn't get over the way she sat on the floor to get ready. He looked over the clothes she'd put out for him and picked out three shirts and three pairs of trousers to wear and hung the rest back up.

"So, what are you wearing to this wedding? You know, you may end up wearing some sort of robe, or nothing at all," he teased her as he folded his clothes and put them neatly in the case. He chuckled as he sat down on the bed and sipped his coffee. He picked up the plate of toast and munched at it as he watched her get ready.

Alyssa switched off her hair dryer and looked around at him as she upended her makeup bag onto the floor. She shot him a smile and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I thought, that..." Alyssa trailed off and went to the suitcase and pulled out a dress. She held it up against herself to show him "maybe this one would be okay, I don't really know whether there is a dress code for this sort of thing so" she shrugged. Rowan would tell her if she couldn't wear it.

She folded it back up and placed it back in the suitcase carefully. She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him lightly.

"What are you wearing?"

"It's lovely, no matter what you wear for the ceremony part, you can wear that after at least," he said and stroked her hair. I'll wear the nice trousers and shirt you put out for me, that should be fine. You better hurry up and get to work, get your mindset ready for the Return of Chelsea," he chuckled. He went into the study and got on the computer.

"Do you want to check your email real quick love, see if Rowan sent the flight information yet?"

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\/\/\/\/\\

Ray looked up as the bell went, he stood up and sent a brief glance at Amy, she was fine for the moment, he could answer the door, she couldn't get into too much trouble. Ray trod the path to the door and opened it to see an unfamiliar woman letting herself into the building.

"Can I help you?" he asked her quizzically as he looked back over his shoulder to make sure Amy was okay.

Jane's eyes widened. Who was this? She was aware that she was staring and not answering his question.

"Oh," she blinked and smiled as she stuck out her hand. "I'm Jane, I was wondering if Ronnie was around?" she asked, her uncertainty causing her to stretch the words out. "I, um, I own this building now," she paused. "Can I talk to Ronnie?"

Ray shook her hand brightly once she had introduced herself.

"New landlord, sorry! Landlady. Well, you can't be any worse than that scumball Ian," he looked back around and dropped her hand.

"Come in. I'll just go see if Ronnie's out of the shower," he told her and stepped aside to let her in. He scooped Amy's spoon off the floor as he passed and wiped it on a towel before handing it back and stopping her whining.

"Right, I suppose I can't," Jane agreed quietly and followed him in. So, this must be Ronnie's new boyfriend. She couldn't remember his name. She folded her arms and looked around.

Ray darted into the bedroom and grabbed Ronnie some underwear and her dressing gown. He knocked on the door to the bathroom then went inside and shut the door behind him. He held out the clothes to her.

"You've got a visitor. I figured you'd want to be semi-decent at least. Says she bought this building and her name's Jane," he informed her.

Ronnie jumped as Ray came in the bathroom.

"Ray, you scared me half to death," she panted. She hung up her towel and began to brush her hair as she listened to him.

"Jane?" she asked in disbelief. "Jane is here?"

She took the clothes from Ray and hurriedly put them on, pausing to kiss him as a thank you. She tied the dressing gown and scooted out of the bathroom.

"Jane, hi, wow, you're back. You look fantastic!" Ronnie exclaimed.

'Yeah, well, had a makeover and got rid of some dead weight, it's amazing how much better you look and feel," Jane said with a smile.

"So, what happened to bring you back?" Ronnie asked as she sat down on the couch. Jane sat down too.

"Christian was keeping me up on all the gossip, but when I heard that Lucy had run off and Ian had bullied Rowan out of the café and the flat, I had to come back and get things finished. So, as part of the divorce settlement I'm getting the café back and this building. I wanted to tell you about that and also ask how you would feel about moving. I intend to live here, but the other flat is much too big for just me and I don't want Ian thinking he can take liberties. So, I'd like to know if you wouldn't mind moving up there and I could have this flat. I won't raise the rent either; Ian was grossly overcharging for this place as it was."

Ronnie had to strain to keep her mouth from dropping open. "Um, I wouldn't mind," she turned and looked at Ray. "Ray, what do you think about moving upstairs?"

Ray followed her back out of the bathroom and went back to check on Amy while Ronnie talked to Jane. He picked up the cloth and dabbed away the food on her face as he had been taught to do by Ronnie the first time he had watched curiously.

He looked up as he heard his name mentioned and looked from Ronnie to Jane. He shrugged at them.

"Fine by me," he responded.

Ray stood up off the floor as his phone rang. He grabbed it off the counter and answered it.

"Hello?"

Ronnie looked back at Jane. "I guess we're moving upstairs then. Um, do you mind staying up there tonight though? I'll need a bit of time to pack and we'll need help with the furniture."

Jane nodded. "Not a problem. I have a performance tonight but if you need any help this afternoon or tomorrow, let me know. I just have a couple of suitcases. I'll also need to see who I can get to help to move some of the furniture from upstairs. I'm sure Christian will help, what good is family if you can't impose right? He should be recovered from his hangover soon enough."

"Oh, they're back?"

"Yeah, but Christian and Roxy were pretty rough. I was smart, no partying for me last night," Jane grinned. "Well, I'll leave you to it and just let me know when you're ready."

Ronnie nodded. "Sure, thanks, Jane. It's nice to see you back."

"It's nice to be back, apart from Ian being here, but at least I don't have to deal with it anymore."

Jane stood up and walked to the door. "Nice to meet you, Ray," Jane called back and after a final wave at Ronnie, she left.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\

"Hi, mate," Chris said when Ray picked up the phone. "Um, how do you feel about coming to America? Ro and I, well, we're going to have this sort of marriage ceremony, it's called a handfasting and you're my best mate, so I'd really like you to be there. Ro's going to buy all the plane tickets. Jack and Alyssa are going to fly out tomorrow. The thing is on Thursday and then we'll all fly back on Friday. Any chance you could be there for me, mate? Ronnie's welcome to come too, of course," he added when Rowan frowned and waved at him, mouthing Ronnie's name.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\

Ronnie went over to the table and finished cleaning up Amy while Ray talked on the phone. She started herself another cup of tea and tried to eavesdrop.

Ray listened intently. Firstly quite shocked to hear from Chris and not have him mention anything about Friday night. No. An invitation to his best mate's wedding instead. He nodded slowly. Then felt foolish. Chris was over the other side of the world. He couldn't see him. Ray cleared his throat.

"Yeah, mate. I'd love to come. I'll have to clear it with the Guv and everything but should be fine. He's more agreeable now he has Drake. I'll just ask Ronnie."

Ray dropped the phone from his ear and looked over at Ronnie. He guessed her game and grinned broadly at her.

"Fancy going to Rowan and Chris' wedding in America this week?" he asked her.

Ronnie's jaw dropped in surprise and then she grinned and nodded.

"Wedding? In America?" That sounded like fun to Ronnie. Surely Sarah and the others could cope without her for a couple of days. "When do we leave?"

"Okay, great," Chris replied. "Let us know so we can get the tickets booked for you. I know it's last minute but we're here and Ro really wanted Gem to do this for her, so, we thought we might as well."

Ray held up his hand to stem Ronnie's questions.

"Chris, mate. Ronnie and I are coming. Now, is Rowan putting us on the same flight as Alyssa and Jack?" he asked.

"She can if you want to leave tomorrow, otherwise she can book you on a flight leaving Wednesday. Alyssa asked for a Tuesday flight because she gets bad jetlag," Chris explained. "So, it's really up to you, mate. Save this number on your phone and call me back," Chris offered.

Rowan looked up from the laptop as she was booking Jack and Alyssa's tickets, waiting to see when she needed to book tickets for Ray and Ronnie.

JT peeked in and walked over to see what she was doing.

"Watchadoin Anniweena?"

Rowan clenched her fists and turned to glare.

"John Tymon, if you call me that one more time," she said, her tone low as she emphasized each word. He grinned. "Sorry. C'mon, Aunt Rowan, you used to have a sense of humor," he complained as he dropped to the floor next to her.

"I still have one, JT, I just don't find you messing around with my name to be very funny. I asked you nice, show some respect."

JT sighed. Rowan looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "What? What's the trouble? You know, I knew it was something," she pushed.

"Foster thinks I got Dee in the family way. It wasn't me, I swear."

"Well, who was it then?"

"I don't know. She's a hayback, it could be anybody."

"JT," Rowan warned.

"Really, she is. I didn't go near her. I've been trying to long to get Cassie to go out with me to be seen anywhere near Dee."

Rowan sighed. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Momma wants to ask you to take me with you when you go back. The only reason Dee's even saying it's mine is because she's mad I won't touch her. There's a lot of guys who will say they're the daddy if I'm gone," he shrugged.

Rowan shook her head and scrubbed her face. "I'll think about it. I'll talk to your Momma about it tonight and we'll see what we can work out. I don't know why you can't just take a paternity test."

"C'mon, Aunt Rowan, you know what Foster's like. He don't trust any of that and he dotes on Dee. If she changes her story, he'll believe her, no questions. He'll never believe a paternity test."

"True enough," she sighed. "Look, go away and let me get this stuff sorted for the handfast okay? It's important to me."

"Okay. I'll go tell Momma to come around after supper."

/\\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\

Jane went wandering around the Square. She saw the car lot and smiled and wandered over. She knocked on the door and opened it to peer in.

"Yeah, be right with you," Max said and waved a hand. He finished talking on the phone and then turned to look and see who had come in. His jaw dropped at the sight of Jane.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," he remarked and got up to hug her. "Where'd you spring from looking so very well, I have to say."

"Florida," she replied. "Just got in this morning. Listen, I'm moving house, I don't suppose you could get some help together for me?"

"Where you moving to? Are you selling the house?"

"No, I'm divorcing Ian. The cafe and the flats are mine now and I'm going to move into Ronnie's flat and she and her fella are going to move upstairs. So, I really could use some help with furniture."

"I didn't think Ronnie had any furniture, I thought the flats were furnished."

"Well, she has a few things. Not much. She bought her own bed so that has to be moved and I think she has a couple more things, nothing much really. Just a few bits of furniture to swap and that's all. Please?"

Max folded his arms and looked at her.

"Oh, all right. I'll talk to Darren, he can help and I'll get Ricky Butcher as well. When do you want us?"

"I'd say the sooner the better," Jane said. "I'm just going over to the cafe to get my suitcase and I'll meet you over there?"

Max nodded. "Okay, but give me an hour and I can only give you two."

Jane smiled and kissed Max's cheek. "You're a pal," she said and left.

Jane took her suitcase from the café.

/\\\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\\

"Here's my mobile number if you need anything," she said to Peter and gave him a one-armed squeeze before going back to the flat. She waved at Max and Darren and Ricky as they approached.

"How are ya, Jane? Good to see you," Ricky said. Darren nodded.

"I'm fine, good to be," she paused, "home," she replied as they walked with her towards the flat.

/\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\\

Ray looked back over at Ronnie.

"Lyss and Jack are flying out tomorrow, apparently Alyssa gets jet lag or something, do you want to go on the same flight as them or go on Wednesday?" he asked her.

Ray wasn't too bothered which day they flew out on, he could clear it with the Guv and get out there either tomorrow or Wednesday. It was whatever Ronnie wanted to do that he was concerned with.

Ronnie thought for a moment. "I think I can get things arranged fairly quickly. It would probably be easier for all of us to go at the same time. Let's do Tuesday," she decided. She went into the bedroom and got out her work laptop and emailed Jack that she was going out of town for just a few days. She would be back Friday and do the financials when she got back then called Sarah to let her know and to ask her to get James and Doug to bring some boxes around so Ronnie could pack. At least it was just moving upstairs, which would make it a lot easier. Upstairs was clean; Rowan and Alyssa had made sure of that. She wouldn't need much.

Ray put the phone back to his ear.

"Chris? Ronnie says to put us on the same flight as Jack and Alyssa," he told him. Ray knew exactly what Ronnie was up to in the bedroom and went to through into the room and pulled open his sock drawer. There, nestled among the socks and pants at the back was his passport. It was one of his strange habits, he always kept his passport in his sock draw, always at the back and always hidden under the socks. He placed it on the dressing table for when he did his last minute packing panic and ended the call with Chris after telling him he had work very soon and would have to go.

Ronnie got dressed in old jeans and a t-shirt and rummaged in her closet for what to pack. She pulled out a garment bag and pulled out a dress for herself and a suit for Ray. She pulled out two dresses and some leggings to go with them and two pairs of jeans and two shirts for Ray and put them in the garment bag as well. She zipped it up and hung it on the bedroom door and then pulled out Ray's carryall bag and packed his pants and socks. She put a spare pair of his shoes in a plastic bag and put them in the carryall. There, he'd only need to pack his last minute toiletries. She put his bag by the door and started on her own. She fished out her passport and went back into the front room and put it in her handbag.

He sighed as he put the phone down and looked over at Ronnie.

"So, Chris says Rowan is emailing the flight details to Jack and Alyssa anyway. All we have to do is arrange whether we all share a cab to the airport and go together. I don't mind either way. But I've saved Chris' number to my phone just in case," he told her as he looked down at Amy.

Ronnie nodded and went back into the bedroom. She saw Ray's passport and picked it up.

"This is in my bag," she said as she waved it at him, then stuck it in the side pocket with hers. She put it down next to the carryalls and pulled Amy's things together. She slung the diaper bag over her shoulder and grinned at his comment. She looped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly.

Ray bent down to Amy's level.

"You all ready to go and see your mum?" he asked her.

Amy nodded readily "MUMMY!" she sang loudly and started laughing away to herself.

Ray stood up and looked back at Ronnie. "I don't think I'll ever understand kids."

She looked at the clock and realized Ray would have to go to work soon. She made sure Amy was all cleaned up and put her in the stroller with her cup of juice.

"You don't have to understand them, you just have to love them and be there for them," she told him softly and kissed him again. "Come on, we'll walk you to work, then I'll drop her off home and come back and get us moved."

She gave him a sidelong glance and winked. "What will we do with that extra room?" she asked in a jokey tone. "At least Jane is bringing help. If I get done early enough at the club, I may go see her perform. I've heard she's very good," Ronnie commented. She opened the flat door and stepped back to dodge Ricky who went hustling by with his tool kit.

"Sorry, Ronnie," he said. He stopped at the top of the stairs and looked back. "When can we start shifting do you reckon?" he asked her.

"I'm taking Amy for a short walk, then taking her home. I'll be less than an hour I think."

Ricky nodded and went into the flat.

Ronnie went into the entryway and stepped back so Ray could get out of the flat and open the outer door for her.

"I'm really excited about this trip. I packed your lighter trousers and shirts, it's going to be hot and humid there," she told him. "I packed you a suit as well for the wedding, I'm assuming you need a suit," she shrugged.

Ray nodded at her and held the door wide open so she could get Amy outside. He lifted the end of the pushchair and walked it down the stairs. He set it down on the pavement and grinned at her.

"So have you packed everything for me?" he asked curiously as he set off with her down the road. "And, if it's going to be hot and humid then what are you taking to wear?" he asked cheekily.

Ronnie looked at him. "Yes, except for the few things you'll need in the morning. I have some things I can wear. I have a couple of dresses that I can wear with leggings that should be fine. Don't worry, I won't go around in next to nothing," she told him and wound her arm around his before putting it back on the handle of the stroller. "I also packed a nice dress for this wedding, nothing to fancy. It might be fairly informal."

Ronnie gnawed her lip. She knew Rowan's beliefs; they'd talked about it once after one of Ronnie's lessons. Rowan had made an odd comment that Ronnie didn't understand. Ronnie wasn't sure if Ray knew, or if he would understand. It might be easier for him if he just found out when he got there. She had other things to worry about besides.

She enjoyed the morning, walking with Amy and taking Ray to work. She found herself hoping she might be doing this in another year, but with their own child. She smiled, although she was still edgy about talking to him about potential fatherhood. She was glad she would have moving to distract her. And how handy they would have a spare room that could be turned into a nursery. She pushed the thought away and wondered if Roxy would be around or sleeping of jetlag and a possible hangover.

Ray nodded. He could deal with that. Life was certainly a lot less hassle when Ronnie was around. Everything always seemed to be done and often he needed to do very little. He kissed her with a grin once they reached the station and he gave Amy a small salute as he walked into the station. He nodded at the skip and was more than surprised to find that he was the first one there. He was never first there, however, that was usually because Ronnie delayed his departure from home, a very enjoyable delay however, he rather loved her delays. He removed that thought from his mind as he settled himself behind his desk and picked up his paperwork left to do. Bloody forms. They multiplied overnight. He smiled at the drawing on the whiteboard, night team had obviously got bored again, he grabbed a pen and added to it craftily and then replaced everything carefully. Those drawings always brightened his mornings. That night team had a very childish sense of humour but it still made practically all of the team laugh or chuckle when they came in.

Ray wandered into the kitchen and fixed a mug of tea as he heard voices down the corridor and recognised the sound of Ginger and Rhys, he guessed that was the reason why Shaz hadn't been the first one in. She had been spending a lot of time with those two lately. Ray didn't mind. He liked Shaz well enough but was often to absorbed in Ronnie and everything else to pay her enough attention as a friend.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly woke up and rubbed her eyes. She groaned as she looked over at her alarm clock and registered the time. The time! _She had work_! Molly leapt out of bed and ran for the shower, if she didn't get a move on she would be late. She wondered that neither Alex or Gene were out of bed yet. She shrugged resolving to get them up if they weren't out of bed by the time she was dressed.

Molly's shower took no time at all and she was dressed for work fairly quickly. Jeans and a top, it wasn't exactly hard. Rowan hadn't said anything about a dress code, not that she could remember anyway, Molly would ask her today when she got there. She let her damp hair out of the towel and shook her head to throw any lingering water droplets flying. She looked over at her clock. _They still weren't up!_

Molly went along to their room, not bothering to be quiet as she walked, they had to get up anyway, surely it was better if they got up now. She took a deep breath and knocked on their door before she opened it, praying that they were decent, or covered up at least.

Alex listened as Molly's footsteps approached, she hastily made sure that her and Gene's bodies were covered as much as possible by the abused duvet cover and buried her face into his neck as Molly opened the door and light spilled into the room.

Molly let her eyes adjust to the gloom of the master bedroom and saw the two entwined figures laying haphazardly across the bed. At least one of them had had the sense to pull the duvet cover on top of them. Molly cleared her throat loudly and moved to the curtains, she threw them open to admit more light to penetrate the darkness of the bedroom.

Alex sighed and raised her head to look over Gene's shoulder at Molly, she shielded her eyes against the blinding sunlight and glared at Molly.

"Do you mind!" she snapped irritably at the girl.

Molly glared back.

"Sorry Mum, but I need one of you to take me to work!" she retorted

Alex sighed. Of course.

"Don't shout, you'll wake Gene!"

Molly sighed, "I'm not shouting!"

Alex rolled her eyes at Molly and waved a hand at her, at the confused look on Molly's face she pointed at the door. "Out."

Alex waited until Molly had left their bedroom and shut the door behind her before falling backwards and into the covers beneath her, they were warm, she sighed. Alex didn't want to get up. She wanted to stay all warm and cosy in Gene's arms. But they both had work and someone needed to take Molly, too. She kissed his cheek and struggled out of his arms. Alex stepped into the shower in the en-suite and tried to wake herself up under the flow of water.

Gene woke up as Alex got out of bed. He watched her walk to the bathroom, feeling his body respond to the sight of her naked body. He rubbed his face and yawned, then climbed out of bed. He pulled his robe on over his pajama pants and went to put the kettle on.

"What time do you have to be there?" Gene wanted to know. "8 like yesterday?"

He looked at the clock on the stove and dropped onto a chair. He didn't understand why she didn't walk. She had to know the way now and it wasn't that far from the flat. He shrugged. Clearly she just like riding in the Quattro. Kid had good taste. He got up as the kettle boiled and made Alex's coffee and tea for himself.

Molly nodded. Syed was in charge until Rowan got back. He was fun to work with.

"Round about that!" she shrugged as she munched on her bowl of cereal. She sighed. She wished Alex would hurry up.

"Right then," he said and drained his tea. He rinsed it and put it in the sink and went to the bedroom as he heard the shower turn off. He closed the bedroom door, went into the bathroom, and kissed Alex as he moved for the shower.

Molly stirred her cereal in circles as he left her again. She sighed and watched as Alex emerged from her bedroom, fully dressed but with wet hair.

"Are you planning on getting a move on?" Molly asked grumpily.

Alex frowned at her "Oi, less of the lip Missy," she retorted as she made a beeline for the kettle.

Molly snorted and shovelled another spoonful of cereal into her mouth unenthusiastically.

Alex sighed, so it was going to be one of those days, she would have to make sure to tell Syed to make sure she didn't step out of line. Molly in a mood was not the easiest thing to live with.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\\\\/\

Rowan nodded as Chris told her Ray's decision and booked four tickets on a direct flight.

"Do you think either of them will have a problem flying from the airport to here in the Cessna? Some people freak out at small planes."

Chris shrugged. "Sorry, love, should have asked. I'll call back later. He's off to work now and he'll need to talk to the Guv about time off, best not bother him just now."

Rowan bought the tickets and then had the information forwarded to Alyssa's email for hers and Jack's tickets and Ray's email for his and Ronnie's. She was glad Chris at least knew Ray's email at work because she had no idea what Ronnie's was. She closed the laptop and went looking for Junior so they could sort out the Kin agreement for him to buy the house.

Chris looked at her curiously as she waited for Junior. "So, how come you can sell the house, but your sister couldn't?"

"She would have just wanted the money for one thing, and she would have sold it to anybody as long as they weren't part of the Kin circle. It wasn't said outright, but if I was selling the place to someone outside, I'd probably not be allowed. Junior's lucky. Momma and Daddy owned the place outright, so there's no bank paperwork to deal with. We'll keep it all in the family so to speak."

Chris nodded, he could sort of understand that. "So, is that JT lad really going back with us?"

"It can't hurt. Maybe it will help being out from under his brother's shadow. We have a spare room at the flat and I can put him to work in the restaurant. Once he's some place where people aren't constantly yardsticking him with his brother I think he'll be fine."

She hoped she was right. JT had been a well-behaved child and moderately good student. She didn't know what he was like now so much.

/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\

Ffion sat in the café, her elbow on the table and her chin in her hand as she watched people come and go. She toyed with her slice of toast and sighed and took a drink of her tea. She had thought her older brother would be proud of her. She'd been closest to him out of all their siblings and his opinion mattered to her deeply. She was striking out on her own. He'd see. She'd find a place to stay and she had the job interview later in the afternoon at some restaurant. She promised herself she would try her best to be neat and tidy while at Ginger and Rhys' flat.

She watched the young man and a woman move around, serving customers. A ginger-haired woman had been in earlier and left saying she'd be back later for her shift. Ffion shifted her gaze around the café and then back at her toast.

/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\

Shaz shrugged too.

"No idea. I'll bet Ray knows though," she added as she wandered into the kitchen and spotted Ray lurking by the kettle.

"Morning," she said brightly.

Ray nodded at her with a small grin. "Good weekend?"

Shaz smirked at him, he already knew the answer. "Not bad," she smiled back, "heard from Chris?" she asked casually.

Ray nodded. "Ronnie and I are going over to America with Alyssa and Jack. Some sort of Ceremony that Rowan and Chris want us involved in."

Shaz picked out two mugs as the kettle boiled, she filled them with tea and raised an eyebrow at him. "When?"

"Tomorrow," he replied overly casually.

Shaz gawped at him "Tomorrow?" she choked out "You are leaving, Rhys, Alex, Ginger, Mike and I to handle all of those cases!"

Ray nodded and shrugged. "A DI, DS and 3 DC's, you'll be fine Shaz."

Shaz shook her head at him with a smile.

Rhys and Ginger looked at each other at Shaz' comment.

"It's hardly like we have loads to do, Shaz. You know we got by with a smaller team under a crap DCI before you were here," Rhys huffed, slightly offended.

"Yeah, if Ray needs to leave for a few days, I'm sure we can cope. Oh she of little faith," Ginger teased. Ginger paused for a moment as he picked up his cup. "Oh wait, with Fee here who knows what could go wrong."

Rhys rubbed his face. "She's messy and over-dramatic, not a troublemaker."

"Oh really? And what if she goes around wearing that blue dress again?"

Rhys sighed. "Sometimes, I hate my friends and family. I'm going to just run off and live on a deserted island somewhere," he remarked. "I'll make a face on a football and call it Jeff," he muttered as he wandered down the corridor.

Ginger snorted a laugh and fixed his tea.

/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\

Ronnie dropped Amy off with Peggy, who told her Roxy was back and basically unconscious, whether from jet lag, or hangover or both she didn't know. Ronnie stifled a giggle and rolled her eyes. Roxy would never change. She headed back to the flat and got busy with Ricky and Max switching the beds around and moving the small dressing table and wooden chest up to the other flat. Max and Ricky got started on her other belongings, stacks of dishes and cookware and small appliances, while Ronnie scooped everything out of the dresser drawers and into a bin bag and carried it upstairs and put everything away. They'd made a good start by the time Jane and Darren got back from shopping and the pair of them helped her with the last few things from the cupboards and the fridge.

Ronnie carefully walked around the flat, checking every corner for anything she might have forgotten.

"I hope it's clean enough," Ronnie said to Jane. "I cleaned over the weekend, but you know how things are. Do you need help with your things?"

Jane shook her head. "No, I need to decide where I want everything to go."

She watched Ricky and Max carry in a tele she'd bought and looked around. Her new home.

"Thank you, for all your help," she said to them.

"No worries, Jane, you're a mate aintcha?" Max said and gave her a quick hug. "Ronnie," he nodded at her and then left. Ricky gave a quick wave and followed behind.

"So, where are you performing tonight?" Ronnie asked.

"I'll put the kettle on? I've got one now," Jane said with a grin and unpacked it and hurriedly washed it and filled it and switched it on. She fished out two mugs and then rummaged in the bags from the Minute Mart of tea.

Ronnie smiled and nodded and sat down.

"Oh, I want to ask though, if you wouldn't mind keeping an eye out on the flat. Ray and I are going away for a few days, we're leaving tomorrow and back Friday. We're going to a wedding over in the States."

"How exciting. Anyone I know?" Jane asked with a chuckle.

"Actually, it's Rowan, and Ray's best mate, Chris. He works with Ray."

Jane handed Ronnie her tea and sat down. "That sounds like it's going to be fun, I guess."

Ronnie nodded.

"So, what does he do then, your Ray?"

"He's a DI. You know, he's part of the team and found out Danny Mitchell killed my father."

"I remember Christian talking about some new DCI and that Marsden was gone. What about Jack?"

Ronnie shrugged. "Nothing. I met Ray and well, it was just going to be a bit of fun. Jack was with Chelsea still and she was being such a cow and I'll admit I was lonely. The way he looked at me, I just, I can't explain it. I mean, okay, I know, well, I've heard he was a bit of a misogynist before he met me. But it was just so nice to be looked at the way he was looking at me. I'll admit, I started acting like Roxy when she's had a few, but it was so much fun. We just sort of kept, running into each other sort of. And he learned a lot about me when he and his team and his DCI met with Max and I to talk about the murder. I had to talk about a lot of things I didn't talk about. All that stuff that makes people call me 'Crazy Ronnie'," she confessed.

"I've never once thought of you like that," Jane said and put a kind hand on Ronnie's. "I think it's a shame when your own family won't support you. That was part of my problem with Ian, he just was so clueless anymore. I got fed up. You're very lucky, Ronnie, anyone can see he's completely crazy about you."

Ronnie smiled.

"Well, it's late and I better get cleaned up and go over to the club," she said.

Jane nodded. "Here," she paused and pulled a flyer from her bag. "Here's where I'll be tonight if you want to come round and see the show."

Ronnie took the flyer and smiled. "I think I just might."

She patted Jane's hand and went upstairs to her new home. This was going to take some getting used to. She checked over all the bags again and hurriedly cleaned up. She went outside and went round to the back and got her bike. There was just one thing they might need that she didn't have. US currency. She climbed onto the bike and headed for the bank to exchange a few notes. She took the bike back to the flat and then hurried over to the club.


	69. Chapter 69

We do not own Eastenders, Ashes to Ashes, Waterloo Road or Doctors

**Chapter 69**

Alyssa rolled her eyes. She had forgotten about Chelsea. That was bound to be a bundle of laughs. She wondered how Chelsea would react to working with her aunt. Alyssa smiled as she finished her make up and carried her coffee into the study where Jack was. She drank most of the liquid in the cup and then leaned over to log him into her email account.

"I'll stay logged on in case you need it or Rowan sends through anything else," she told him as she kissed the top of his head lightly.

Alyssa drained her coffee and picked up his breakfast plate from the bathroom as she went downstairs. She dumped everything into the dishwasher and shut it with her foot as she grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl. She cut it up and put it on a plate as she went back upstairs to put on her shoes and see if Rowan had sent through the email. She dragged up a chair next to Jack and looked at the screen.

"Did she send it yet?"

"Yes, she did, I'm printing it out now. I've got our boarding passes and we'll be all set," he paused as he read over the itinerary, "looks like we're leaving at just after 8 in the morning. That's going to be an early start, wow," he shrugged. "Can't be helped I suppose. Looks like we'll get there around 8 in the evening local time. She sent a separate email, oh, here's a picture of the plane we'll be flying in from the airport to the town, farm, whatever," he sighed. "This will be fun, but according to her it will take less than an hour to fly, so that's something I suppose," he said and looked at Alyssa.

/\/\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\

Shaz giggled at Rhys as he stalked off. It wasn't her fault. She had got used to the new layout and her new colleagues now the old ones were leaving. She had temporarily forgotten about their small workload. Sometimes she imagined that she was back at Fenchurch. Walford was much better. She was a DC and she had all her new friends. And her dilemma. But that was on the way to being solved.

Ray looked at Rhys as he walked off, a little confused. Clearly he had missed something. He shrugged and walked back to his desk.

Shaz looked curiously at Ginger.

"Blue dress?"

Ginger cleared his throat. "Fee has this, well, let's call it a dress, okay, and it's blue and the first and only time she wore it she caused a fight with two big blokes at this club. She got herself, me, Rhys, Gareth and a couple other people banned. It was less than pleasant. Then a copper mistook her for a, um, prozzie," he whispered, "and she was drunk and she took exception. It really wasn't her finest night."

Ginger raised his eyebrows, chuckled and walked off.

Shaz giggled. Ffion was certainly an interesting person to be around then. She shook her head with a chuckle an made her tea then carried it through to the office and her desk.

/\/\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\

Gene took a quick shower and got dressed. He towelled his hair vigorously and then brushed it and left it damp before heading into the kitchen. He pulled on his coat and spun the keys.

"Let's go," he said to Molly and walked out the door.

Molly left her breakfast on the table earning herself a glare and exasperated sigh from Alex. Molly climbed silently into the front seat of the Quattro and sat quietly as Gene drove off.

Alex picked up Molly's discarded breakfast and emptied the contents down the sink. She hated when Molly left stuff lying around. Alex was forever finding plates, mugs, glasses and bowls scattered around wherever Molly had been. Especially her bedroom. Alex had threatened in the past to go around with a black bin liner and vim everything on the floor. Sometimes it worked. Sometimes it didn't. But it was a threat. Nothing more. Even when Alex did put everything in the black bag she never chucked it out. Just hid it somewhere. And Molly always found it.

Alex trailed back to her bedroom to dry her hair.

Gene dropped Molly off at the restaurant and gave her a wave.

"Maybe we'll be in for brekkie later," he called to her and drove back home to get Alex. He opened the door to the flat.

"I'm home and waiting," he bellowed and shut the door so he could smoke while he waited.

Alex emerged with both eyebrows raised. He was outside. She sighed and grabbed up her stuff and a cracker before she got in the car. She was taking no chances.

She shut the door behind her as she came outside.

"Come on, then."

Gene tossed his smoke in the ashcan and climbed into the car.

"So, not that I'm complaining, but when do you think Rowan will be back to make proper breakfast? Bianca's an all right cook, and Molly's biscuits are getting better all the time, but it's not the same. You've been days without one of those muffins she makes. Are you coping with that all right?" he teased as they walked into the station.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\/\

Alyssa speedily read the email and looked over everything. She nodded.

"Okay. So We have boarding passes, passports, oh!" she looked at him as a sudden though came to her. "Do you want to change cash over there or check the exchange rates over here. I'm not sure how well the pound is doing at the moment," she mused. Alyssa sighed.

"I've got to get to work and open up. I'll see you later," she cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly.

"I'll go to the bank and get us a bit of cash. I don't imagine we'll need much. I get the impression it's a small town and so there won't be much shopping and Rowan will probably feed us, I'm really not worried about it," he grinned at her and waved as she left.

He thought over anything else they might need to do and then called the station to speak to Ray. They might as well share a cab.

Alyssa released him and grabbed her bag as she left the house.

Alyssa got to salon just before Maddie turned up. She smiled at the young girl and watched her get into her stride almost immediately as Alyssa got started on everyone's schedules. She printed them all out and waited for the girls to arrive, handing them out as they came in. She smiled as Kim finally turned up, with Chelsea in tow.

"Morning, Kim," she said brightly as she handed over the schedule then turned to Chelsea. "So, how was Greece, Chelsea?" she asked innocently as Chelsea shot her look that could kill. "It's just, I've never been there before so I don't know what it's like," she added cheerily.

Chelsea narrowed her eyes further and nodded as her schedule was handed over. "It was fine," she replied shortly.

Alyssa nodded. "Did you and Jack have a nice time? I mean, I know it's supposed to be gorgeous out there, you know with the Greek Architecture and ancient history everywhere," she pressed.

Chelsea's expression darkened for a moment before she transformed her face into an overly sunny, and utterly fake smile.

"Oh, we had an amazing time! There were these fantastic Greek guys everywhere and Jack booked this fantastic suite in the hotel. It was incredible. The view was of the sea and the sunshine was gorgeous and it was so hot all the time" Chelsea retaliated in a stupid high-pitched voice.

Alyssa nodded. Satisfied. She didn't think it fair to push it too far. Chelsea was clearly sore about it if she had left out the part where Jack dumped her for a Greek goddess.

Chelsea pushed rudely past her and Alyssa went back to behind the counter to listen to the answer phone.

/\/\/\/\\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\

Ffion wandered the Square, wondering what to do with herself until her interview.

She eyed the pub. No, best not. Maybe after she got the job, then she'd celebrate. She wandered through the Minute Mart and bought a pack of gum. She sat on the swings in the playground for awhile and wondered what to do next. Shame her brother or Ginger, or even that nice girl of Rhys' hadn't had the day off so she wasn't wandering around by herself. She sighed and got up and began wandering around. Her eyes lit up when she saw the salon. Her nails did need doing, just the ticket.

She went inside and smiled at the pretty woman behind the desk. She had the most amazing hair. Ffion decided if she ever wanted to change hair color, that would be it. So dramatic!

"Hiya, I was wondering if I could have my nails done, and maybe a trim wouldn't go amiss," she said as she tugged a lock of her long, dark hair. "I won't lie to you; you have the most amazing hair. I bet people tell you that all the time, though."

Alyssa scowled as she heard Chelsea thumping around upstairs. She had seemingly decided to try and make everyone else jealous about her trip to Greece. To be fair no one except Ronnie, Jack, Chelsea and Alyssa knew about Jack dumping her. So why not big up the trip. Alyssa was extremely glad when a young girl walked in and up to the counter. Her eyes widened at the girl's minor verbal diarrhea. But she smiled at the compliment nonetheless.

"Not all the time, but thank you," she beamed at her.

"Let me see if I can fit you in," she smiled kindly and ran her finger down the appointment sheet.

"Okay, if you'd like I've got a space now with Kim. She can do your nails, but..." Alyssa ran her finger further down the list. "The next free hair spot I've got is at 2 with Gayna," she told her looking back up at the girl.

"Oh, you're so very welcome. Mind you, I'd kill to have hair like that, it's lush, absolutely lush," Ffion told her earnestly.

She brightened that she could get her nails done right away but her face fell a bit when Alyssa told her about the wait to get her hair done.

"No, I'll just have to do the nails then. I have a job interview at 2, would hardly be smart to miss it, if I'm being honest. I know my brother would tear strips out of me, he surely would," Ffion paused a moment and gnawed her lip before leaning over the counter. "I don't suppose you know of any rooms or flats going around here do you? I really need to find a place to live."

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Syed greeted Bianca and Molly brightly and set about getting the place ready to serve.

"Don't suppose you know how much longer Rowan is going to be gone. I don't mind helping you out, Syed, the extra money is nice, yeah, but it's getting a bit much. No offense," Bianca said.

Syed chuckled. "It's okay, Bianca. I really appreciate the help, and yes, actually, she'll be back late Friday so let's say Saturday," he told her.

"Oh good, what caused her to run off like that anyway? I mean, especially after she only just opened this place up. I just don't get it."

Syed shrugged. He wasn't exactly sure. "I don't know. All she said was she had some personal issues and needed to talk to her family and get herself sorted out."

Bianca nodded. "Suppose I can see that. Here, you don't have the recipe for those muffins do ya? I like those ones, what is it, the coffee cake ones she calls them."

Syed shook his head. "She hadn't got that far with the recipe copying," he said and held up the book. "She concentrated on mostly the main dishes and things. At least Molly knows how to make the biscuits."

/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\

The Skipper picked up the desk phone as it went off and dismissed a witness who had finished filling his details. Minor burglaries were easy. Case solved.

"Walford Police Station," Adam spoke into the phone and listened as Jack spoke "Sure, hang on, I'll patch you through to him" he put Jack on hold and dialed Rays code to put Jack through.

Ray opened his email once his computer had booted up. He smiled as he opened the email from an account he didn't know. Tickets. He texted Ronnie telling her he had the tickets then forwarded her the email so she could see for herself.

He looked up as his phone went and grabbed it.

"Walford CID, DI Carling speaking," he answered in his gruff phone voice.

"Hello, it's Jack. I was wondering since we're all going out on the same flight if you and Ronnie wouldn't want to ride with Alyssa and I? I was going to drive or we can share a cab," Jack offered.

/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Alex narrowed her eyes playfully at him and sighed. She put on a puppy dog expression and splayed a hand across her abdomen.

"I feel a bit deprived really," she sighed pathetically and pouted at him as they made their way past Adam's desk.

"How am I supposed to be able to concentrate on what I'm doing unless I've got my chocolate fix from one of those yummy muffins?"

She waved briefly at the team as she passed them and grinned at the obscene picture someone had drawn on the white board. Although they had few opportunities to communicate with the night team they played small jokes on each other and did random acts to help. For example, the muffins that usually got bought, if there were any left they would get left for the night team. She smiled and sat down at her desk. A small rumble alerted her to the fact that all she had eaten had been that one small cracker. She frowned and dug in her bottom draw.

Alex pulled out her spare crackers and munched on a few of those before removing her emergency box of Pop Tarts.

Ray watched he out of the corner of his eye and eyed the Pop Tarts, he grinned as she rolled her eyes and passed him one. He would need to speak to the Guv once he was done talking to Jack.

/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Alyssa smiled back at her. She picked up a pen and looked back at her.

"What's your name, I'll need to pencil you in," she smiled as she picked up the phone to ring Kim's upstairs number. She liked this new system. Dial a number, the code went upstairs and told whichever beautician that they were needed. She grinned to herself as she heard Kim's sudden squeal of 'Customer!' and the sound of her heels as she made her way over. Alyssa knew about risky footwear but Kim's taste in shoes was far more outrageous than hers. The things she put on her feet made Alyssa chuckle and choke at the same time. She smiled at the girl.

"Kim will be right down, do you want a drink or anything?"

Ffion sighed.

"Ffion Griffyths," she replied. "No thanks, apart from finding a job and a place to live by the end of the week, I'm fine," she smiled and looked at Kim as she approached.

Alyssa nodded and smiled wryly as Kim took Ffion away. A sudden though occurred to her and she grabbed her phone and called Jack. Surely he wouldn't object. She would check first before she mentioned anything though.

Another thought occurred to her. Griffyths? Welsh? Brother? Alyssa wondered whether Ffion was any relation of Rhys. She had met him once, maybe twice. Always with Shaz. She sighed and waited for Jack to pick up

/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Molly grinned at them and whipped out her phone after wiping her hands on her apron.

"R bac fri" she sent off to Alex and then quickly put her phone away again and got back onto what Syed and Bianca had got her doing.

/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Alex smiled as she read the text from Molly.

She knocked on Gene's door then let herself in.

"Rowan's back Friday, you won't have to starve for much longer," she grinned.

Gene chuckled and shook his head at Alex's comment.

"Crazy woman," he mumbled and went into his office. He watched her share out Pop Tarts with Ray and shook his head. He wanted if the pair of him weren't going to drive him crazy now that they were on sugar.

He leaned back in his chair and looked at Alex as she came in.

"I'm not starving, I just like my food the way I like it," he commented. He looked at his watch. "We can go eat in an hour," he told her.

/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Ronnie smiled at Ray's text and vowed to check her email. She texted him back.

"You going to print boarding passes or shall I? Should I book cab for airport?"

"Err yeah. Sure. If we get a cab then you don't have to pay those ridiculous airport car parking prices. And with 4 of us the cab fair shouldn't be too hefty," Ray agreed and read his texts.

He fired one back as he listened to Jack. 'J+A getting cab. We can ride with them."

"Okay, I'll book it to pick us up, um, say 4:30? I'll have it pick us up here and then swing by for you and Ronnie?" Jack suggested.

Ronnie read Ray's text and smiled. "Okay," she sent back.

/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Alex nodded at him and walked back out his office. She picked up a cracker and nibbled on it quietly as she read through her paperwork.

Ray put the phone down after Jack hung up and stood up after shoving the rest of the Pop Tart into his mouth. He chewed furiously and swallowed before going into Gene's office.

"Guv, I'm going to need the next couple of days off," he announced.

Gene looked up at Ray.

"What now? Why is my team all going away? You're lucky nothing is going on right now. When you plan to leave and when do you plan to be back," he wanted to know. "Getting a bit tired of all this short notice."

"Well, I'm going tomorrow at 4:30am and getting back on Friday, Guv. Rowan's booking us a flight to America for some ceremony that Chris wants me involved in," he shrugged.

"Is that boy going and getting himself married? Is that what this is about? She..." Gene stopped before he said any more and took a breath to put it differently. He was surely going soft when he couldn't insult his own DI anymore.

"So she does a runner and he goes after her and now this. Fine, go, but you will work this weekend whether you are jet lagged or not. You will be here bright and shiny early Saturday morning, do I make myself clear, Raymondo?"

Ray raised his eyebrows. No insult. No mention of Friday night either. He grinned and nodded.

"Yes, Guv," he said firmly and marched out again before Gene could say anything else.

Gene sighed and took Alex to breakfast, griping about all the short notice running off of his team and it seemed Chris and Rowan were getting married or something. Ray hadn't given him any details, really. Then took Alex with him to check out a break in at a pawn shop. Boring, but better than sitting in his office.

/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Jack looked at the phone and saw Alyssa calling. He smiled and picked it up.

"Hello, are you missing me already?"

Alyssa grinned and watched Kim chattering away to Ffion as they climbed the stairs together to the nail parlor.

"Something like that," she chuckled. "But I have a question. You know how we have the other spare room, not the one Ro and Chris use. The other one? Well, how do like the idea of getting a lodger?"she asked."It would mean a little more cash coming in."

"Yes, I know the spare room, intimately," he joked.

"A lodger, hmm," Jack considered. "What sort of lodger? Mind you, it doesn't sound a bad idea to have someone watch the place while we're gone."

Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"The kind of lodger that pays us rent for staying in our spare room, using our hot water and eating our food," she said teasingly. "No one's using the spare room, and it's not like any of our friends are going to need it any time soon and if they do they can use the one Rowan and Chris had," she added. "Besides, I know somebody who needs somewhere to live around here," she added slyly.

"Oh, do you now?" he asked curiously. "And what do you know about this potential lodger?"

Alyssa chewed her lip as she thought.

"Her name is Ffion Griffyths, she talks a lot, she's Welsh, and has a brother who lives around here, now who else do we know that is Welsh and has the surname Griffyths? She's looking for somewhere to live. And I know that there's nowhere around here that is available so I thought, maybe, that we could rent her our spare room?"

"Oh, all right then, love. If you approve I don't mind, I just hope she's responsible and has a job."

Alyssa nodded along to what Jack was saying and sighed slightly when he put the phone down and disconnected the call. Very early morning tomorrow then.

/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Bianca helped with breakfast and getting the lunch prep sorted and then left.

Syed looked at Molly.

"I hope Rowan hires this interview coming in. I don't think she expected it to be this busy. She never noticed most of the restaurants right here are speciality," he remarked. "So, she's getting a load of custom from all the businesses on this road for breakfast."

He sighed.

"Fine by me. I'll see you tomorrow."

Molly nodded in agreement.

"And in a few weeks when school starts again she's going to be down one member of staff as well," she put in.

"There is that," Syed agreed.

"I could probably get Christian to come in and help when he doesn't have any training sessions. Of course, it could just be that this place is new, so everyone wants to come round. But I don't think Bianca and I cook this stuff nearly as well as Rowan does. It's all," he paused, "foreign. She grew up cooking this stuff. I'm sure there's a million things she does that she didn't put in this book. My mum is the same way."

Molly nodded in agreement.

"There was this new sweet shop that opened up outside school when I was living with Dad, there was a huge queue outside everyday for about 3 weeks, then everyone got bored with it and hardly anyone uses it now, expensive traditional sweets can't trump Cadbury's. Give me chocolate any day!"

"I don't think it will be quite that extreme," Syed said, "no place else close is open for breakfast."

Syed grinned and started chopping up more vegetables for salad.

/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Roxy rolled over and squinted as the glare from the window hit her squarely in the face. Stupid sunlight, why couldn't it go and bother somebody who actually wanted to see it! She scowled and dragged herself off the bed to yank the curtains shut. She sighed happily in the gloomy darkness of her bedroom and looked around blearily. Alcohol on the plane journey home had not been the best idea she had ever had, on the other hand, she had had worse ideas before. A lot worse. She let out an exhausted breath and grabbed some fresh clothes out of her wardrobe. She changed into the them and threw her sullied clothes across her room and discarded them without a second thought. She tied her hair up in a messy bun so it was out of her face and peered into the mirror. She groaned. Not a pretty sight.

Roxy growled as the light hit her again once she opened her door, she lowered her eyes to the floor and stalked to the kitchen to get some paracetamol and coffee. A lot of coffee. She made herself a mug that was mostly highly caffeinated sludge which she down. It was bitter, she pulled a face as it slid sluggishly down her throat. Roxy collapsed at the kitchen table and dry swallowed the two paracetamols then lowered her head onto her arms with a groan.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\\

Ffion enjoyed having her nails done. The lady who did them talked nearly as much as she did. She didn't mind, it kept her from having to listen to another lady who kept banging on about Greece.

Ffion came back down after her nails were done and carefully fished in her bag for the money to pay. She smiled at Alyssa who was on the phone and waited.

Alyssa grinned and looked up as Ffion returned. Alyssa glanced at her freshly done nails and smiled. Kim had done a good job.

"Brilliant! I'll see you later. Have you made sure we've got everything packed? Oh, what time are we leaving?" she asked Jack.

Alyssa smiled brightly at Ffion as the girl approached the counter and she put her phone down.

"I think I may have solved one of your problems," she smiled.

"My partner and I are looking for a lodger for our spare room. And I was wondering whether you would like it?" she inquired as she printed off Ffion's bill for her nails and handed it over.

A smile split Ffion's face at what Alyssa said. "Really? I'd love it! Oh, you are lush you are, thank you! When can I see the room? I've just got a bag of clothes and things, not a lot. Oh, thank you!" Ffion bounded behind the desk and grabbed Alyssa into a hug. She let her go and wrote down her mobile number.

"That's my phone number. I have to go see about my job interview now."

She smiled hugely at Alyssa again and hurried from the salon.

Alyssa chuckled as she left in an excited haze, she grabbed up her phone and programmed Ffion's number into it. She texted Ffion the address then texted Jack to tell him Ffion would be round later to drop off her things.

/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Ginger and Rhys discussed Ffion's presence and her staying at the flat in amongst taking the piss out of each other.

Christian groaned as he woke up. At least he hadn't drank as much as Roxy. She would probably be even rougher than he was. He climbed off the bed and took a long shower before going to the restaurant where Syed worked for lunch. He texted Jane and asked her how the meeting with Ian went.

She texted him back that it had gone fine. The café was hers again and she had moved into Ronnie's flat and Ronnie had moved upstairs.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\

Alex sighed. She was used to his moaning. Sometimes it was amusing, but today it was boring. She let him groan away about the desertion of his team. All of them flying away and leaving them to do all the hard work..blah...blah...blah!

Alex sat through it, she thought it was good that Chris and Rowan were getting married. They were perfect together and clearly the 'thing'' with Ray had been a small misunderstanding.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\

Ffion wandered around until time for her job interview. She went into the restaurant just before 2 and looked around.

"Hiya," she called out. "Anyone here?"

Syed came out of the kitchen wiping his hands.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Ffion, I have an interview."

"Oh, hello, I'm Syed, we spoke on the phone," he held out his hand. Ffion smiled and shook it.

"Yes, we did. Aren't you lush?" she remarked boldly.

Syed chuckled and shook his head. Christian walked out behind Syed and slung an arm on his partner's shoulder.

"I quite agree," he said with a smile. Ffion blushed slightly, but shrugged it off.

"So, what do I need to do then?"

"Well, do you have any references? Rowan should be calling any minute now."

Ffion nodded and handed Syed a sheet of paper. The phone rang shortly after and Syed answered.

"Hello, Rowan, yes, she's here, okay, hold on," he said and handed the phone to Ffion. Ffion sat down in a chair Christian brought over and spoke with Rowan on the phone for nearly an hour. She finally handed the phone back to Syed and gave the two men a bright smile before bouncing out of the restaurant.

Syed put the phone back to his ear and Rowan told him to hire Ffion and give her a try.

Ffion bounded to the station, smiled and winked flirtatiously at Adam and went to find her brother. She burst into the work room and smiled at her brother.

"Guess who's got a job! And a place to live in the same day, ME! Ha! How fantastic am I?"

Rhys groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"Who let you in here, Fee? I'm working, couldn't this wait?"

Ginger stood up and gave Ffion a hug. "Well done, Fee."

She looked at Rhys. "Yes, Fee, well done, but still it could have waited until we met up at the pub later."

Ffion stuck her tongue out at her brother and grinned.

/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Ronnie texted Ray to say they were all moved in and she was at the club getting her paperwork sorted and she hoped she'd see him at the club as soon as he was finished.

Ray smiled at Ronnie's text. He was still over protective when it came to the club and Ronnie leaving it. Even during the day, he didn't plan on losing her again. He knew Ronnie was still anxious and a little shaken from her kidnap and didn't mind him picking her up. He was glad that she encouraged it. At least at the club she had people around her.

Ray texted back that Gene had cleared him for the rest of the week. He texted the time he would be done too. He then resolutely set about getting all of his work in order and scowled when fresh work was dumped on his desk. Even though he was still her superior he would feel a bit bad if he dumped it all on Shaz like he used to do. She had her own to do now.

/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Shaz looked up at the loud whirl of person that was Ffion thundering into the quiet office excitedly. Shaz smiled up at Rhys' sister happily.

"Wow!" Shaz was impressed. One morning. It had taken Shaz ages to find somewhere to live. Even then she only had somewhere because Chris had given her his place when he moved in with Rowan "Where did you get a job?" she paused for thought for a moment "And where did you find to live? I didn't think there was anywhere going at the moment?"

/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Christian and Syed walked Molly to the station and then headed for the pub.

/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

"Well, I had an interview at a restaurant. It was over the phone with a very nice American lady called Rowan. They're going to give me a try, so I'm very excited about that. And the nice lady with the hair at the salon, she said she and her partner had a room to rent so, it's just brilliant," she enthused. She danced merrily around and clapped.

"So, what time are you done so you can buy me a drink in the pub?" she wanted to know.

Rhys sighed and looked at his watch. "Give us another hour or so," he said. "Why don't you go get your stuff sorted at your new place so I can get done here."

Gene stood in the doorway with his arms folded, watching Rhys' sister bound around. Ffion stopped spinning and saw him.

"Hiya," she said, her smiled widening. She stuck out her hand as she skipped over to him. "I'm Ffion, Rhys' sister."

"Gene Hunt, I'm in charge around here, love. Why don't you go to the pub and have one on me while you wait for your brother to get done working," he told her and handed her some coins.

"Well, thank you, I will then," she said and eyed him before flashing a smile around and running out.

Shaz nodded. Rowan's restaurant. Lady with the hair? Alyssa. Obviously.

Shaz laughed out loud as Ffion ran out of the station once more. She turned to look at Rhys.

"Does she ever stop?" she asked him incredulously as her laughter subsided.

Ginger burst out laughing at Shaz' question and Rhys shook his head.

"No, not really," he replied. He bent his head back to his computer. "I'm glad she found something so quickly. I only hope she doesn't drive Jack and Alyssa insane," he chuckled.

"If your whole family is like that Griffyths then I'm not surprised you live here," Gene remarked and went back to his office.

Shaz chuckled in agreement.

"I wonder if they know what they have let themselves in for..." she commented thoughtfully then chuckled again before turning back to her computer screen.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\

Ronnie had Sarah bring back some food. She was getting more and more nervous as the time flew by. Soon Ray would be at the club. She pushed aside her nerves and worked on finishing up her financials to email to Jack. She knew Chelsea was back and wondered if anyone had found out yet that Jack had dumped her.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly went to tell Alex she was there then wandered back to the front desk to see if Adam needed a hand with anything. She was happy to ferry paperwork backwards and forwards from office to office for the officers. Anything to avoid sitting bored next to Alex.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray grabbed his stuff and the printed out email from Chris and Rowan. He bade Alex and the team goodbye and rushed to the club. He smiled and waved happily at Sarah as he passed her at the bar as he made his way towards Ronnie's office.

He knocked once before opening it and stepping inside.

"Finished?" he asked her as he looked at the disarray of paper that covered her desk. It looked quite a lot like his desk he noted.

Ronnie looked up as Ray came in and smiled.

"Nearly," she said. She sent off the email and gathered up the papers and put them away. She got up and walked around her desk to kiss him.

She pushed him down into a chair and grabbed her chair and pulled it around.

"I was...curious about something," she began uncertainly. "Now, please don't freak out, okay."

She reached out and took his hand. "It's...I just...I have to make a decision about something and I need your help...well...um...not so much help as I think it's something you should have an opinion about."

She took a deep breath. "I'm supposed to go for another injection, you have to have them every three months," she waved her hand, "anyway...um...I need to make up my mind about going and getting it or not and I want your input. I want you to help me decide if I should go or not."

Ray looked at curiously. Injection? Why did she have to have injections? Was she ill? He frowned at her silently for a moment as he tried to figure out the meaning behind her question. He failed. Ray brought her hand to his lips and planted a kiss on the back of it.

"What exactly are you asking me, Ronnie?" he wanted to know as he guided her hand back down into his lap.

Ronnie inwardly kicked herself. He must have forgotten! It had been a bit of an emotional scene when she'd told him, after he'd asked about Jack and everything and she'd explained her prevention method, and then she'd asked him to move in with her. Hardly surprising if anything else she'd said had gone right out of his mind.

She cleared her throat. "I want to know if you..." she began uncertainly. She tried again. "See, if I don't go and get this injection, then in six months, maybe a bit less, we can...um...try to..." she trailed off again. "I promised I would never trick you, so, I want you to have a say in it, and I won't be upset whatever you decide, I promise I won't be," she looked at him earnestly, willing him to believe. She meant it. If he wanted her to have the injection, she wouldn't mind. In another three months they could decide again, it wasn't forever. She took a breath and shoved her nerves aside.

"I have to get another birth control injection, I have to get them every three months. Do you want me to have it? I don't mind if you do. In another three months we can decide again. But, I think you should have a say," she finally managed, glad that her voice hadn't wavered. She huffed a relieved breath and waited, keeping her expression carefully neutral. She would not be upset if he told her to have the shot.

Ray narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brow as he listened to her patiently. Bits of half-remembered information began to float through his head as he gradually pieced the puzzle together. She wanted to know whether he wanted to have kids with her? He squeezed her hand reassuringly and thought for a moment. It hadn't been that long since he had moved in with her. In fact they hadn't been together all that long. But, the way she had been with Amy. She fitted the role so perfectly, even if it wasn't even her kid. She seemed to have slotted herself in and performed the part perfectly, but Ray knew it hadn't been a performance. It was just, her. The way she was. And, if he was honest, he wouldn't want her any other way.

Ray realized she was still waiting for an answer. She looked anxious. Ray stood up and pulled her into his arms. He breathed in the perfume of her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"You want to know whether I want kids? If you had asked me a few weeks ago I would have told you no," he admitted. Ray pulled a little away from her and looked into her face. "But, after seeing the way you were with Amy this weekend I've changed my mind. So yes, I do want kids with you. But not right at this moment" he placed a finger under her chin to make sure she stayed looking at him. "You said 6 months before you can conceive? Then there's 9 months before it's born? So, that's over a year."

Ray kissed her forehead lightly. "My answer, Ron, I don't mind if you go for your injection or if you don't. Because I plan to have children with you, however, the timing is all up to you."

Ronnie shivered at his answer. It was one thing to suspect what he might be thinking, it was another to hear him state it. She swallowed hard.

"I think you should have a say in the timing, Ray. It would affect you, too. If you want to wait for me to stop I don't mind. I really don't. I know it's a big decision for you, moreso than for me," she paused and touched his face. She took hold of herself. "I'll go first thing Monday, give you time. We'll talk again then," she decided.

He hadn't run in fear. He'd been calm. He said he wanted to have children with her. That was more than she'd ever expected. She would wait. She could wait. She loved him and would do it for him. She flung her arms around him and kissed him, pressing herself to him.

Ray held her tightly and kissed her hard. He knew she wanted kids. She had admitted all that stuff about Jack. But she had promised not to do it to him, he trusted her. He believed her. Ray broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"Home? We need to be up for 4ish. The cabs picking us up at 4:30, then we are picking up Jack and Alyssa," he kissed her once more and grinned.

"Take out tonight I think," he told her and turned her around to steer her out of her office.

Ronnie dragged her feet and pointed at the bag next to her desk.

"I had Sarah bring food. I thought we could eat and then I want to go and see Jane perform. We'll be home early still," she protested.

Ray rolled his eyes with a grin and relented.

"Watch Jane perform what?" he questioned as he grabbed the bag.

"She does stand up. I've heard her before, she's pretty funny," Ronnie replied and dug into the bag and handed him a container. "I wonder if she'll keep calling herself Mrs. Beale, though, now that she's getting divorced."

She pulled out her container and started eating her chicken Caesar salad. She smiled at Ray and nibbled at a piece of garlic bread. She got up and went out into the club and got herself a glass of wine and a pint for Ray.

Ray pulled the top off the container lazily and dropped it onto her desk. He gazed down at the contents as she vanished and grinned as she reappeared with a pint for him. He took it with a word of thanks and gulped down a hefty amount before tucking into his food.

"She was married to that dipshit Beale bloke right? Can't see why she would've married him in the first place," he commented dryly.

Ronnie snorted a laugh. "Yes, she was. And I'm sure she had some reason for falling in love with him," she remarked and took a bite of her salad. "I don't see it, but there had to be something. It's over now though."

She ate her food silently for a moment and pointed her fork at him.

"You know, a lot of people don't get us," she told him and chuckled before taking a drink of her wine.

Ray looked up at her as he found her fork pointing at his face. He frowned slightly.

"What's not to get? I love you because you're gorgeous, intelligent, amazing," he paused and looked at her, "and vulnerable sometimes, but you trust me enough not to hide from me. You love me because..." he trailed off and stared into space for a moment. Why did she love him? Because he was big? Safe? There? He decided he didn't really care. He knew that she loved him. "I understand why they could think that," he shrugged.

Ronnie got up, straddled his lap and took his face in her hands.

"I love you because of your eyes. I love you because you believe in me like no one else, not even my family. I love you because I don't have to hide from you, I can just be myself. I love you because you're strong," she said and trailed her fingers down his arms. "And you can sing."

She kissed him softly and put her mouth to his ear. "The fact that we have amazing sex is a wonderful bonus," she whispered and tugged his earlobe with her lips. She pulled back and smiled.

Ray locked his arms around her and grinned up at her. This was another reason he loved her. And the bonus she mentioned definitely counted. But wasn't so important. They had proved that over the past week.

He leaned up his head for another kiss.

"You are lucky my reflexes aren't too shoddy. You could've ruined my food by jumping on me like that if I hadn't reacted and moved it," he teased as he pulled back and looked up at her face.

"I would have waited if you hadn't," she told him as she looped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. She put her forehead against his and gazed at him, her fingers toying with the hair at the nape of his neck. She stroked his cheek again, sighed and stood up.

"Should finish eating so we can go."

Ray chuckled and nodded his agreement. He grabbed his container from where he had seen fit to place it and shovelled the food down.

Ronnie finished her salad and tossed the container in the bin. She drained her wine and stood up.

"Ready?" she said and pulled out her phone and called a cab.

Ray emptied his pint down his throat and his empty container followed hers into the bin. He grinned and nodded.

"Let's go see our new landlady do some comedy."

He took her hand and led her outside to wait for the cab.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\

Ffion texted a large smile back to Alyssa and went to her brother's flat to get her bag. She'd drop by to see this room and get to the pub when her brother and his mates arrived. She sang to herself as she half-walked, half-skipped back to the Square. She looked around confused for a few minutes and gnawed her lip. Where in the world was Victoria Road? She turned in a slow circle and huffed out a breath.

Ffion growled to herself in annoyance and frowned as she walked. She'd been going on so she'd forgotten to ask her brother where the address was. She hated feeling so stupid.

She saw a good-looking man carrying a shopping bag walking by and she went over to him.

"Excuse me, I wonder if you could help me. I'm new around here and I seem to be lost. Can you tell me where 55 Victoria Road is?"

Jack looked at the girl. This must be the lodger Alyssa had told him about. He smiled.

"Yes, I'm just going there myself," he replied. "I'm Jack, Alyssa's partner, your landlord," he told her with a grin.

"Oh! That's brilliant. I'm Ffion, your lodger, pleased to meet you," she laughed. Alyssa was a very lucky woman to have such a lush bloke like this, Ffion thought as she smiled up into Jack's blue eyes. Very lucky. She followed him to the house and admired it as he led her inside.

"Your room is just up here," he said and led her upstairs. She followed him and walked into the room he pointed out.

"It's lovely, thank you," she dropped her bag on the bed and looked around. Perfect.

"The bathroom is just there," he told her and pointed. "It will be all yours, we have one in our room."

She nodded. "I got a job at a restaurant today. A very nice American lady hired me over the phone."

"You'll be working at Rowan's place then?"

Ffion looked at him. "Yes, you know it?"

Jack chuckled. "I should hope so, Rowan is Alyssa's sister. In fact, having you here now is really great timing. We're leaving tomorrow to go over to America for Rowan's wedding," he explained. "We'll be back Friday sometime. It will be good to have someone here watching over the house. I do hope you will respect that it's our house and not throw a wild party while we're gone."

Ffion shook her head. "I prefer to do my partying out. There's a club here and a pub, besides, apart from my brother Rhys and his mate Ginger, I don't really know anybody. So, even if I wanted to have a party I don't have anyone to invite really," she shrugged.

Jack raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He was sure Ffion had no trouble making friends and would likely have the whole Square around after a very short time. She was bubbly and adorable, he doubted she heard the word 'no' very often.

"Right, well I'm going to get some food on," he told her. "My night to cook. Hope you like pasta."

Ffion nodded. "Not much I don't eat," she told him cheerfully. "I'm going to have a shower if that's okay," she said.

"Well, of course it is," he told her. "There's fresh towels in the bathroom...and I'll be downstairs in the kitchen," he finished hurriedly and fled the room as Ffion had turned her back to him to open her bag and began to shuck her clothes. He hurried downstairs and got to work in the kitchen, shaking his head.

He hoped that wouldn't be a regular occurrence.

Jane got ready for her performance and stopped at the pub to have a quick drink and called a cab to pick her up from the pub. She chatted with Christian and Syed and spoke to various people who welcomed her back while she waited.

She stood up when her cab arrived and Christian and Syed decided to go with her. Tamwar stopped his brother to ask where they were going and joined them after Syed replied.

/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Alyssa ambled home gratefully. She had had enough of hearing the 'highlights' of Chelsea's trip to Greece. To be fair she had started it. The sight of home cheered her up immensely. Alyssa had made sure Gayna had a set of keys to open up the salon for the next few days. She was in charge. Alyssa didn't trust Chelsea.

She opened the door to her home and kicked off her shoes. She breathed in and smelt food. She grinned and made her way into the kitchen and smiled at the sight of Jack. His turn to cook tonight. She grinned and got him a fresh can out of the fridge.

"Heya," she handed him the beer. "What time do we leave for the airport?"

Jack stepped away from the stove and pulled Alyssa into a kiss before answering.

"Ray and Ronnie are going to pick us up in a cab at 4:30, we'll all go to the airport together. Cheaper that way and more sensible to go together. Your lodger is upstairs having a shower. Met her when I was coming back from the Minute Mart, she was quite lost. She seems a bit, flighty. doesn't she. And I have to warn you, she's a bit casual about," he cleared his throat, "things." He shook his head. "I can do without that, so hopefully it won't be a regular occurrence."

Alyssa tilted her head, then decided she didn't want to know what he meant by 'things'. She sighed and kissed him again.

"I'm going to have to reset my alarm then. You're all packed right?" she queried as she looped her arms around him.

She peered over his shoulder at the hob and smiled. Pasta. As usual. She chuckled softly and looked back at him. "You are okay with having a lodger aren't you?"

"Yes, I think apart from the few last minute things I'm all set. And yes, I'm okay with having a lodger, I would not have said yes if I wasn't," he patted her hand. "Can you get the chicken out of the oven, I need to rinse the pasta."

Ffion came bounding down the stairs and into the kitchen in a pair of tight jeans and a very small top.

"That smells so good!" she enthused. "I'm starving, so I am."

She looked at Alyssa. "You never said how much I was going to pay. I have some money, I can pay up front, it's not a problem. Rowan says she'll pay me once a week, so, I won't be too out of pocket. What do you reckon?" she asked.

Alyssa loosened her grip on Jack and looked over at Ffion as she came into the kitchen. Rowan?

"You're working for Rowan?" she asked, a little surprised. She shouldn't find it so alarming thought she reasoned with herself. Rowan would need more staff for the restaurant, it was bigger after all. "Well, how about £60 a week?" she looked back at Jack. "I think that's the going rate at the moment," she shrugged then kissed his cheek. She let him go and grabbed the oven gloves to get the chicken out. She looked at Ffion as she removed the dish. "What d'you think?"

"Yes, I had an interview over the phone with her today. She agreed to give me a try. I've done it before, it's not difficult," she grinned.

"£60 sounds fine," Ffion said agreeably. She ran up to her room and came back down and handed some notes to Alyssa when she was finished with the chicken. "That should cover my first month."

She looked over at the chicken. "Does that include food?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

Alyssa slipped off the oven gloves and replaced them before she took the cash off Ffion. She folded the notes and grabbed an empty box off the top of the fridge. She put the cash in there for the time being and looked at Jack at Ffion's question.

"I suppose so," she said as she turned back to her lodger with a smile.

"Will you get some plates down? They're in the cupboard to your left," she asked and nodded at the cupboard then turned to dig out some cutlery.

Ffion smiled brightly and rushed to get the plates. She put out the place mats and put the plates on them. She stood aside out of the way and waited to be helpful again.

"I'm going to the pub after, meeting my brother and his mates," she said for lack of anything else to talk about.

Alyssa looked up from where she was laying out cutlery onto the place mats.

"Your brother is Rhys right?"

Ffion nodded.

"Do you know him? I stopped there this morning. His girlfriend was there," she said as she poured herself a glass of water. "I finally got to meet her. I like her."

Jack finished with the pasta and added the chicken to each plate and ladled sauce over it.

"Chicken parmesan, all ready," he said and got himself a beer from the fridge and handed Alyssa the white wine.

Alyssa took the wine and poured herself a glass then one for Ffion too. She handed the glass over and sat at the table in her usual spot.

"I've met him. a few times. His girlfriend is Shaz right? I know her pretty well. She's a friend of mine," she smiled and began on her food. She smiled through her mouthful. The chicken parmesan was good!

Ffion ate a mouthful of food and nodded at Alyssa's comment.

"I like her, I can see why he does. He talks about her all the time when he calls home, it's 'Shaz said this' or 'Shaz did that'," she said and took a drink of her wine. "He even wants to bring her home with him, when he goes for his birthday. He never brings girls home, I mean never," she emphasized the last word and gave a sharp wave of her hand.

Alyssa smiled at Ffion.

"Shaz is lucky then. Your brother is very good looking!" she stated and took another bite of her dinner.

"I bet he's never told her though," Ffion said after working her way through her food for a few minutes. "He's no good at girls, not like that," she said sadly.

"I just might have to help," she said slyly and the corner of her mouth twitched into a smile.

Jack raised his eyebrows and looked at Alyssa but said nothing.

Alyssa chuckled at Ffion. She swallowed her mouthful and transferred her gaze to Jack. He had the oddest expression on his face. She wondered what was wrong. She furrowed her brow as she chewed her final forkful. Was this look he was giving her because she had said Rhys was good looking? She swallowed and sighed. Rhys was good looking. It wasn't a lie. Shaz was lucky. But Alyssa didn't want Rhys. She was more than happy that she had Jack.

She placed her cutlery on her plate and smiled at him as she sipped her wine and waited patiently for them to finish before she started to clear away.

Ffion quickly finished her dinner and with an effusive thanks, put her plate in the sink and hurried out.

Jack burst out laughing. "I think that boy is in trouble," he remarked as he took his own dishes to the sink and began filling it with soapy water.

Alyssa cleared the rest of the dinnerware off the table and brought it to the sink and then grabbed a tea towel.

"I'm going to agree with you," she chuckled.

"I doubt that life will be boring with Ffion around," she remarked as she picked one of the clean soapy dishes off the draining rack.

"Probably not," he agreed.

"So, early night?" she commented questioningly and started a pile of clean, dry dishes on the counter top.

"Definitely early night, we have a very early morning and a very long plane ride. I'm looking forward to it though," he commented as he washed and rinsed the dishes and put them on the drainer for her to dry.

Alyssa dried up swiftly and added the plates to the stack she had built. She put the cutlery back in the draw and sighed as she lifted the heavy dishes into the cupboard from whence they came.

"Not looking forward to the journey, but once we get there I'll be fine. I'm excited about meeting Rowan's family though. I mean, she's shown me photos and everything," Alyssa shrugged and smiled at him.

She walked back over and kissed him softly as she dropped the tea towel down.

"I'm going to bed, the longer I sleep now and on the plane the better I'll be once we land," she told him and squeezed his hand before walking away and making her way upstairs and into the bathroom. She had set the alarm on her phone for 4am so she could get a shower before they left. She got the toiletries she wanted to take with her all in one place by her wash bag then grabbed her makeup and put it all in the suitcase, she could do without it when she was travelling. She finally got into her pyjamas and crawled under the covers.

Jack took a few minutes to set the coffee maker up to start in the morning and made his way upstairs. He checked what time Alyssa had set her alarm for and set his a bit earlier so he would have time to shower then stripped down and slid into bed next to Alyssa and held her close as he dozed off.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\\

Rhys looked at the clock and smiled.

"I'm done," he said happily. He put away his finished files and got up and stretched. "Anyone fancy a pint?"

Ginger put his paperwork away and got ready to go as well. He looked at Shaz.

"Ready?"

Shaz looked up at them and shut her drawer with a grin.

"You betcha!" she exclaimed and grabbed her coat off the back of her chair. She stood with the other two and waved at Alex and Gene as she proceeded to walk out of the office with Ginger and Rhys.

/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Rhys smiled cheerfully at Peggy and ordered drinks for himself, Ginger and Shaz, then looked around.

"Well, Fee's not here yet. At least we'll have a quiet moment," he remarked.

"Unless she decided to go to the club," Ginger put in and stood up to give Simon a hug as he came over.

Simon sat down with his drink and sighed.

"Good day?" he asked the others.

"Not bad," Ginger replied. "Rhys' sister is here."

Simon nodded, unsure what to say and smiled.

Shaz smiled at Simon and grinned.

"Wait till you meet her," she said cryptically and sipped her lager.

/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Gene came out of his office and looked at Alex.

"So, what's for tea tonight?" he asked her. "I'm hungry."

Alex ignored him for a moment and concentrated on finishing her last sentence before her train of thought escaped her. She smiled as she finished and swung her chair around to look at him.

"I was planning on doing a Shepherd's pie," she told him with a smile.

"Well, then let's hurry up. I'm starving, woman," Gene ordered and pulled her up from her chair and put a hand on her back to hurry her along.

Peter watched his father mope around the cafe, sure that he was just hoping Jane would turn up. He watched his father sit in the corner and pick at a salad and smiled at Bianca as she walked in.

He took off his apron and hung it up before leaving. He fired off a text to Molly.

"Jane's back. So's Dad. What a day and not all good *sigh*"

/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Molly felt her phone go off in her pocket before she heard it. She cursed and speedily delivered the files Adam had given her to the PC's office on the second floor.

She grabbed her phone from her pocket the second the stony faced man in uniform took the files from her. Some of them were like that, didn't like a teenager hanging around, not that they would say anything. Not with Gene and Alex being her family. She smirked and read Peter's text.

"When? Did he find her then?"

/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Peter read Molly's text.

"Today. No, she called him when she got back. Made him sign divorce. She owns cafe and flats now."

Alex rolled her eyes but quickened her pace. Bloody man was ruled by his stomach. She spotted Molly ambling down the stairs, engrossed in her phone.

"Molly. Quattro. Now" she called out and heard a grunt in response as Gene steered her outside.

Molly waved goodbye to Adam and followed Gene and her mum into the car.

'Go Jane! Dad not take it well?'

/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Peter read Molly's reply as he continued towards the park.

"No. Not at all. But good to see Jane again. Am going to her show tonight." he sent then sent a second message.

"She said let her know if I need anything. :D"

/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Molly sat in the car and grinned. At least Jane hadn't abandoned Peter and left him to Ian. That was a good thing. He had someone to go to of his dad became, well.

"Brill! Hope the show goes well for her :)"

/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

"Wanna go? Whit and her rents are. Christian and Syed 2"

Peter got to the park and saw Bianca and Ricky and Whitney nearby. Whitney waved as Ricky closed his phone.

"Alright Peter? Cab should be here in a minute," he said.

/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Molly looked at the text.

"Mum? Can I go to watch Peter's stepmom do stand up tonight?" she paused. "Please?" she added as an afterthought.

Alex turned in her seat.

"What time?"

Molly looked up bashfully "Can you drop me at Whitney's now?" she asked and looked to Gene.

/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Peter nodded and sent a text to Molly. "Cab picking us up in park."

Then he added the address of where Jane would be performing just in case.

/\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\\\

Molly waited for Gene to stop the Quattro and leaned her head through the gap between the front seats and planted a kiss on Alex's cheek and then Gene's.

"See ya," she said and scrambled out of the car. They hadn't got too far from the station when she had asked and Gene had only just turned the corner off the Square. She shut the door and waved them off before turning on her heel and walking back to the Square.

/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Peter saw Molly approaching the park just as the cab was pulling up and waved at her to hurry.

/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Jane was pleased to see so many people she knew at the show. It felt good to be surrounded by friends and her brother again. She chatted idly and sipped at a glass of wine.

She waved at Bianca and saw Peter was with her and Ricky and went over. She greeted them and Whitney and then turned to Peter as they went to sit down. She noted the girl next to him and gave her a smile.

"Glad you could make it," she said to him and gave him a quick hug.

"Jane, this is Molly, my girlfriend. Molly, this is Jane," he introduced.

Jane's smile warmed and she held out a hand to Molly. "Nice to meet you," she said and gave Peter a look. She waved at Ronnie and her man, Ray, she reminded herself, as they came in and turned back to Peter.

/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Ffion bounded into the pub and smiled cheerily at her brother and Ginger and Shaz. She got herself a drink and looked around before going to sit with them.

"Well, this seems a nice enough place, if a bit quiet. Why don't we have a drink here and go to the club?" she said as she shrugged off her jacket to reveal her barely-there top. "I could do with some dancing."

Simon sputtered a bit and Ffion looked at him.

"You must be Simon," she said and smiled at him. She looked at Ginger. "He's lush."

Ginger blushed and looked at Simon, then back at his drink. Rhys covered his face with his hands and sighed.

Shaz chuckled and gave Simon a 'told you so' look before greeting Rhys' sister.

"Hey Ffion," she smiled. The girl knew how to cause a stir. She wondered how long it would be before she got on Jack and Alyssa's nerves. She hid the smile behind her glass as she sipped her lager.

"Fee, we all have to work early in the morning, especially with another member of the team leaving tomorrow for a few days," Rhys told her. "We'll have a couple of drinks here then go."

Ginger nodded.

"But, Ree, I want to celebrate my job and finding a place to live. Just sitting in here is boring," she complained.

"I'm sorry, we'll have to wait until this weekend to celebrate," he told her.

Ffion huffed and drained her drink. "Okay, fine, then I'll go myself. I can do things on my own you know," she told him.

"Ffion, calm down," Ginger said.

"I am calm,"Ffion said sharply. "And I am out of here. I'm going to the club and have some fun. See you later," she said airily and left the pub.

"Well, your sister certainly is, um cheery," Simon commented. Ginger snorted a laugh and Rhys went to get another round.

Shaz chuckled as she watched Ffion go and took her next drink off Rhys. Cheery was one word to describe Ffion. She was sure there were other more apt words out there, too.

/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Jane got ready to say something else when the announcers stepped on stage and welcomed everyone.

"Now, everyone please welcome, Mrs. Beale," he said. Jane gave a shrugged and gave a small smile before wending her way up to the stage.

/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Ffion swung her jacket on as she headed for the club. She walked inside and began to bob her head in time with the music.

She flashed a smile at Doug and ordered a drink before unzipping her jacket and shrugging it off. She sipped her drink and eyed the talent in the club. Not a big crowd, it was Monday after all, but not as boring as the pub. She sipped at her drink and nibbled the straw as she walked a slow circuit around the club, a half-smile on her face as she sashayed around, bestowing an occasional smile or wink.

She slowed as she saw an overly pretty boy standing next to a girl with blue streaks in her hair, they were obviously a couple. There was another guy there talking with them. She paused and looked him up and down. She tilted her head then turned slowly on her heel in the direction of the bar. She walked to the bar slowly and put down her glass. She looked back over at the guy, met his gaze and smiled before sipping the rest of her drink. She straightened up and toyed with the straw, waiting.

Fatboy's eyes lit up at the pretty brunette that looked his way. He nudged Leon to point her out to him. Zsa Zsa scowled evidently as Leon eyed the other girl up, she dug an elbow into his ribs and he moved his attention back to her after giving Fatboy his seal of approval.

Fatboy sauntered over to her and leant casually against the bar next to Ffion.

"SO baby-girl, you new yeah! You got digs?"

Ffion's eyes widened at his speech and she tilted her head at him.

"Hiya," she said. "I'm Ffion. Yes, I'm new, so maybe you could buy me a welcome drink?"

She sidled a bit closer to him. "You talk funny, if I'm being honest. But I don't mind, I like a man who can make me laugh," she said and smiled.

Fatboy raised an eyebrow.

"Don't mess with Fats' lang babe!" he winked at her.

"I'm Fatboy, you can call me Fats," he said to her as he caught Sarah's attention and gestured her over. "Whatever this b-e-a-utiful girl is having," he said cheekily.

Ffion's smile widened.

"You can call me, Fee, then, Fats," she giggled and stepped closer, widening her eyes as she looked at him. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?" she breathed. She took the drink Sarah gave her and nodded her thanks. She pulled out the straw and lifted the glass and drank it down in one long draught.

She put the glass down and smiled at him. "Dance with me," she said playfully and pulled him onto the dance floor and began to dance provocatively, brushing up against him or pressing herself against him at every opportunity.

When the song finished, she put her face close to his and smiled.

"It's hot in here, I'd like to go," she said flirtatiously as she trailed a finger down his chest.

Fatboys eyes widened. His lucky day or what! He grinned down at her and took her hips in his hands as he turned her around and made her walk towards the exit. He glanced back at his mates and grinned at them. The look on Leon's face! He winked at Zsa Zsa causing her to laugh and moved his attention back to Ffion as he slapped her arse lightly encouraging to hurry up

Ffion whirled on him and stuck her finger in his face.

"None of that now," she told him sternly. "Or you can turn right round and go back."

She looked at him steadily a moment and then mumbled a few words in Welsh as she left the club. She led him to the house and looked at him as she pressed her finger to her lips.

"Don't make a sound. I'm a lodger here and I'll toss you out on your arse if you wake them up," she told him quietly. She considered for a moment and then pressed herself close to him and kissed him.

"If you want more of that, you will be quiet."

Fatboy went to speak, then thought for a moment and nodded mutely. He looked up at the house. Nice place. He wondered who she was lodging with. He hoped it wasn't some old stereotyping person. He waited patiently for her to open the front door.

Ffion quietly unlocked the door and took his hand and led him upstairs. She crept past Jack and Alyssa's bedroom, cautioning him to quiet once again with a finger to her lips. She opened the door to her room, waited for him to go inside and shut the door. She kicked off her heeled sandals and nudged them into the corner and looked over at Fatboy.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked him softly before reaching into her bedside drawer and pulling something out. She dropped it on the bed, pulled off her top and jeans and tossed them in the corner on top of her shoes. She picked up the packet she'd tossed on the bed and held it while she threw back the duvet.

She stood there in her knickers and folded her arms and looked at him expectantly, tapping the small plastic packet against her arm.

Fats took her in, mouth agape. His lucky night or what.

He kicked off his shoes and jacket and discarded them randomly on the floor, uncaring as to where they landed. He made his way towards her and caught her into in a kiss and took the packet from her as he eased her back onto the bed.

Ffion lay back, propped up on her elbows and waited. Once he was undressed, she slid over so he could get in and pulled the duvet over them before pouncing.

/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Jane glowed as she left the stage to a good round of applause.

Ricky and Bianca congratulated her heartily and left after Jane said she would make sure Peter and Molly got home.

Christian and Syed walked up to her and Christian enveloped her in a bear hug.

"You were great, sis," he said and picked her up and spun her around. Jane shrieked and giggled.

"Put me down," she scolded. Christian put her down and grinned cheekily at her. He looped his arm around Syed's waist and gave Jane a quick wave as he left.

Ronnie got up and hugged Jane.

"You were really good. I'm glad I came," she said. Jane beamed at her. Ronnie was definitely a warmer, friendlier person now. Jane found it odd, but was happy for her.

"Thank you, Ronnie."

"Are you going to keep calling yourself Mrs. Beale?"

Jane's eyes widened. She hadn't thought of that. She shrugged.

"I don't know," she said and chuckled.

/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Ronnie said a final goodbye to Jane and took Ray's arm and led him out to catch their cab. She leaned against his shoulder as they rode home.

"Did you have a good time?" she asked him. "I liked her new stuff about Florida. That must have been where she went when she left. Her mum lives there," Ronnie mused.

Ray slipped an arm around her and nodded.

"It was fun. I don't usually watch comedy but that was brilliant!"

She looked at everything ready next to the kitchen table and smiled as she went into the bedroom. The new flat felt a bit weird, but she knew she'd get used to it. She set the alarm, got undressed and slid into bed. She burst out laughing as she remembered earlier that day when the men were helping her move the bed. She looked at Ray and waved her hand at him apologetically.

"You should have seen, earlier today, when they were helping me move the bed. The look on Darren's face when..." she chuckled, "when he found the handcuffs behind the bed. And the look on all their faces when I took them from him and said 'thank you...I thought I heard them fall back there last night'."

Ray pulled her against him as she slid into bed next to him. He was used to the layout of this flat, it belonging to Rowan, Alyssa and Chris previously he had spent time here. Everything was familiar, but didn't yet feel like home as much as the downstairs flat had. It would come though, in time. He raised his eyebrows at her sudden bout of laughter.

"Evil woman," he chuckled.

Ronnie convulsed with giggles. "I know it was terrible, but I just, I couldn't resist," she confessed as her laughter trickled off and she snuggled into her pillow.

Ray lay down next to her and buried his face in her hair, he inhaled her and smiled as his lips found the back of her neck.

"I set the alarm for tomorrow morning," he mumbled. "Night Ronnie," he said and he leant his head against hers as he fell asleep.


	70. Chapter 70

We do not own EastEnders, Ashes to Ashes, Waterloo Road or Doctors

**Chapter 70**

Jack jumped when the alarm went off. He slid from the bed and stumped into the bathroom to shower. He carefully packed the rest of his toiletries in their shared suitcase and went down to start the coffee. He knew Alyssa's alarm would be going off soon. He threw some bread in the toaster and fixed her coffee and toast the way she liked it before doing his own and carrying it all upstairs. He put her plate of toast and coffee on her bedside table and went into the bathroom to quickly shave before her alarm went off.

Alyssa rolled over at the sound of water running. She groaned and pulled the pillow over her head as the alarm sounded. What had possessed Rowan to book them such an early flight? She grabbed her alarm clock viciously and growled at it as she turned it off. She replaced it and her expression softened at the sight of the toast and coffee. She smiled and looked over her shoulder. No Jack. As predicted.

She dragged her legs out of bed and sat there as she reached for her coffee. She gulped the piping hot liquid down gratefully. A caffeine boost was what she needed right now. She replaced the mug and ate the slice of toast with little enthusiasm.

Jack walked out of the bathroom, patting on his aftershave as he did so. He saw Alyssa sitting up in bed and smiled at her. He sat down and pulled on his shoes before starting on his toast and coffee.

"I'm all done in the bathroom and have my last few things packed," he told her.

She smiled at him and kissed his smooth cheek as she slid off the bed and into a standing position. She padded through to the bathroom and grabbed up her toothbrush. She cleaned her teeth then stepped into the shower after packing her toiletries bag.

She was quick in the shower, aware of the limited amount of time she had. She dried her hair with a towel as she moved back to the bedroom and grabbed her comfy pair of baggy jeans, then as an afterthought, a pair of shorts that she slipped on underneath her jeans. If she found America too hot for jeans she could take them off. She grabbed a T-shirt and slipped that on too. No makeup. She wanted to be comfortable on the plane. Traveling wasn't something that she found particularly fun.

She sat herself down on the floor opposite her mirror and grabbed her hairdryer.

Jack took the empty dishes back downstairs and hurriedly washed them up. He wrote a note for Ffion, telling her where they were going and when they would be back. He'd already taken the time to get his phone set up so he could use it overseas. He quickly jotted down his mobile number on the note and hung it on the fridge where she would see it.

He hoped she took care of the house while they were away. He had to admit, he was feeling a bit nervous.

Alyssa was ready. She took up the suitcase and checked they had all the essentials. Wash things, suitable clothes, towels, shoes. Satisfied she locked the case and grabbed her passport, phone, and purse. She packed them into her travel bag along with everything else that already rested in there, the stuff she never took out, gum, travel hair brush, mascara, mirror, a set of headphones for the plane. She carried the case as quietly as she could downstairs and placed it by the front door. She made her way to the kitchen and saw the note on the fridge. She smiled and made her way over to Jack.

"Where's your passport? And the tickets you printed off?" she asked as she poured herself some water into a small coke bottle. "Oh, do you have anything you want to put in my bag?" she asked as she gestured to the purple accessory hung over her shoulder.

Jack reached into his pocket and showed her his passport and the boarding passes. He turned off the kitchen light and took the suitcase and quietly walked outside with Alyssa to wait for the cab. He watched it pull up and gestured the driver to open the boot so he could put the suitcase in it while Alyssa got in the cab.

He got in and directed the driver to Ray and Ronnie's flat, sending a quick text to Ray that they were on the way.

/\\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\

Ronnie stretched in Ray's grasp before reaching over to shut off the alarm. She carefully eased herself from the circle of his arms and got her shower and got dressed. She didn't want to take any chances of making them late. She wished she was daring enough to join the Mile High Club, but shoved the idea away. She still couldn't get past having done it in a public toilet. She tiptoed from the bedroom and put the kettle on to start their tea. She rummaged around for the bread and got some toast going as well.

She yawned and pulled out her phone and called her doctor. She knew the office wouldn't be open yet, but she could leave a message so they would book her appointment and have them email it to her. She listened as the answer phone picked up and her face fell as she heard the message saying he was going to be on holiday all week. She quickly jotted down the number of the doctor his patients were being referred to and sighed. She dialed the second number and waited. She left a detailed message of who she was and what she needed an appointment for and asked for an appointment as early as possible and gave her email address so they could send her a confirmation. She flipped her phone shut and fixed Ray's tea and took it in to him.

She sat on the bed and looked at him as she ran her fingers gently through the hair on the side of his head above his ear.

Ray frowned in his sleep and curled his arms tighter around the air where Ronnie had been cradled. His frown deepened as he pulled his arms closer and they hit his chest. She wasn't there. He blindly reached an arm out in front of him. Nothing. He sighed as he felt the tickling above his ear. He waved his hand there to dislodge whatever it was and hit a familiar hand. He curled his own around it and brought it to his lips. He opened his eyes as he released her.

"Mornin'," he mumbled as he made to sit up and took the mug of tea.

Ronnie smiled at him.

"Morning," she said softly. "I called my doctor to leave a message about needing an appointment for the injection. Turns out he's on holiday this week. So I called the doctor who is covering his patients while he's gone and left a message. I asked them to email me an appointment confirmation. No point in asking them to call. My phone won't work over there, it's not set up for it and I don't want to run up Rowan's phone bill. I'm sure she'll help me find some place to check my email."

She took a sip of her own tea and stood up.

"Apart from your few last minute things, we're all packed up. We can buy some shampoos and things when we get there. I really don't want to check the bags. I want them where I can lay my hands on them. I got us some currency and I have my bankcard which should work. I'll have you some toast ready when you're done."

She leaned down and kissed him softly before going back into the kitchen.

Ray watched her go then hauled himself out of bed. He drank down his tea and checked the time. He had plenty of time before the cab was due. He left his empty mug on the side table and went through to the bathroom to wake himself up.

Ronnie finished cleaning up her plate and put bread in the toaster for Ray. She double checked the bags and then sat down to wait impatiently until it was time to go.

Ray got himself ready as fast as he could. He grabbed the toast and ate it over the sink to save on the washing up. He finished and brushed the crumbs from his mouth and sat down on the sofa next to Ronnie.

"We've got everything yeah?" he checked his watch. "Nearly time."

Ronnie leaned against him.

"We have everything," she pointed at the carryall bag and the garment bag neatly packed by the door and then reached into her handbag and showed him both their passports and the boarding passes all printed out. She shoved them back down in her bag and sat up when she saw the flash of headlights outside the window.

"I bet that's them," she said and stood up and moved to the door, grabbing the garment bag as she went. She held the door open for him and followed him down the stairs and outside. She made sure the door closed quietly and greeted Jack and Alyssa with a smile as she climbed in to the cab behind Ray. She draped the garment bag across her lap and leaned back as the cab pulled away and headed for the airport.

/\\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\

Rowan and Chris helped Gem clean the house from top to bottom and then Rowan helped Gem get things ready for Thursday while Junior taught Chris how to dance the reel. Rowan chuckled, but he was catching on quick. It was hardly difficult. Junior finally put an end to the lessons and looked at Rowan as she finished braiding her cord.

"Time to go get your friends," he said. Rowan nodded and put the loosely braided cord of ribbon in the box. She gave Chris a swift kiss and followed Junior out while Gem explained to Chris about the cord of ribbon she wanted him to braid.

Junior walked with Rowan to the small terminal and waited for the plane her friends were on to land.

"I can't believe this is happening," she told him in an excited whisper. "I never thought I'd do this."

"I like Chris, for all he talks funny, I like him," Junior remarked and smiled down at her. Rowan shook her head and pointed excitedly at the plane as it rolled slowly across the tarmac and stopped. She bounced excitedly as the stairs were moved to the plane and the door opened. She spotted Alyssa's distinctive hair and grabbed Junior's arm.

"Ease up, you're like to break my arm off you yank on it like that," he complained.

Rowan snorted a laugh and watched the small group of people troop across the tarmac and enter the terminal. She squealed and flung herself at Alyssa as she saw her sister approach. Junior sighed and covered his face with his hands. He watched as she bubbled excitedly to the woman with the shining hair and the three people with her, two men and a pretty blond woman. He studied them as they walked to the small baggage carousel to retrieve a suitcase. The man with the blond woman looked intense and serious. Junior tilted his head a bit and he studied, but a good man all the same. The blond woman had trouble in her past but her aura flared and flashed every time she touched the big man next to her. He nodded.

Alyssa wrapped her arms tightly around Rowan as her sister appeared in front of her. She started to laugh uncontrollably as Rowan chattered along and they went to retrieve the suitcase from the carousel. She wheeled it towards the plane where a huge man stood. She kept her expression bright, she couldn't help it now Rowan was there, she had reset her watch to local time and was beginning to feel the exhaustion take hold. She felt she had gone without sleep and been up forever. However she was determined to stay awake for as long as possible, she had managed to fit in a few hours kip on the flight, but not much. The plane was uncomfortable and she hadn't felt better for the small amount of sleep she had got.

He smiled as Rowan led her friends over to him.

"Jack, Alyssa, Ray, Ronnie, this is Junior. He's Kin and he's going to be flying us the rest of the way. Junior, this is my sister Alyssa, and my friends Jack, Ray and Ronnie," she introduced.

Junior ducked his head and stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you," he drawled in his deep voice.

Ronnie's eyes widened at the sight of "Junior". She shook his big hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you, too."

Jack gave the tall man a friendly smile and shook his hand when Ronnie was finished.

"Good to meet you," Jack said. "Mind you, I'm a little nervous about flying on a small plane. I assume you've done this before."

"All the time," Junior said reassuringly, "never at night though," he said and then chuckled. Rowan groaned and rolled her eyes.

Alyssa watched Ronnie take the man's hand first, Junior? He didn't look Junior, he looked huge. She bit her lip as Jack took his hand and relaxed at his good-natured joke with Jack. She beamed at him and took his hand next.

"Heya, I love your plane," she gestured at it as she broke her grip on him and let go of his hand. It seemed even here Jack wouldn't escape the teasing, mind you, with Rowan around it was inevitable. She chuckled to herself and looked at Rowan and grinned. He gave back as good as he got. Now she was here she planned on enjoying this trip. She remembered the pictures Rowan had been sent from Gem. Alyssa couldn't wait to meet Gem. 'Most important' Rowan had said when she had named everyone.

"Thank you, Alyssa," he replied in his deep drawl. They all sounded so odd. "She's called the 'Lovely Lou' after my wife," he finished. "She's a Cessna Caravan and a real good girl."

Ray stepped forward and shook hands with Junior.

"Good to meet you" he said with a nod, this guy was big, bigger than him. No wonder Rowan could take down the Guv if this was what she had grown up around. He looked back at Ronnie and swept an arm around her waist casually as he admired the plane, expensive he reckoned. it wasn't a commercial plane, the upkeep must be costly too.

Junior nodded back at Ray. A tough man who kept things deep, but the woman seemed to be changing that. Junior pulled the steps down and opened the door. He took the suitcase and Ray and Ronnie's bags while Rowan took Alyssa's purple case to stow them in the luggage hold. He lifted Rowan up to the plane and then climbed in himself and brought the steps back in.

"Weather is clear so should be nice, might get a tad bumpy over t' mountains but nothin' I can't handle," he informed them and began his pre-flight check. Rowan buckled her seat and reached over to grab Alyssa's hand.

"Okay, here we go," Junior announced and pulled on the headset and began to taxi as he was cleared for takeoff.

"I'm so glad you're here," she squeaked. She looked at the others. "I'm glad you're all here. Chris is really looking forward to seeing you," she directed the last at Ray. "No trouble with Mr. Hunt then?" she grinned.

Ray slipped his arm around Ronnie as she leant next to him and looked down out of the window as Junior took off, he watched the ground fall further and further away then turned as Rowan spoke.

Ronnie grabbed Ray's arm, glad he'd chosen to sit next to the window and leaned against him.

"He muttered something about all the team deserting him," he grinned at her. "I've got to work the weekend we get back though, no matter how jet-lagged I am," he sighed and kissed the top of Ronnie's head. "Chris gets away with everything," he grumbled good-naturedly as his gaze moved back out of the window. The view of the land in America was a lot different from the view of the land in Britain, not so much green.

Rowan chuckled at Ray's comment. "Oh trust me; Chris will have to work the weekend too. So will I, in fact."

Alyssa smiled over at Rowan happily, she was glad to see Rowan, looking forward to seeing Chris too. She smiled as she inspected the bits of the inside of the plane she could see.

Jack grinned and looked out the window as they rose into the air. He hoped Alyssa was okay that he hadn't sat next to her, but there were enough seats so he could look out the window too.

Rowan pulled on a headset. Alyssa looked at Rowan as she put the headset on and listened to the one-sided conversation that she could hear.

"Is JT going to meet us at the airstrip?"

"He better, or his hide won't be worth a plug nickel when I get through with him."

Rowan snorted a laugh and took the headset off.

Junior landed them easily in his little airfield outside of the small town behind the general store. Rowan opened the door and put down the steps and climbed down. She saw Junior's brother, JT, waiting over by the lights, Junior's pick up truck behind him and his motorcycle parked in front of the truck.

Junior grabbed most of the bags to carry and put them in the bed of the pick up and took the purple case off Rowan and put it there too. Ronnie's eyes widened at the bike and she let go of Ray's hand to look it over. JT raised his eyebrows as the pretty blond woman hurried over and started to chatter on about bikes. He looked her over appreciably and smiled. He began to talk shop with her and offered to let her drive it. She dashed over to Ray.

Ray rolled his eyes melodramatically as Ronnie dashed away. He watched her chatter away to the lad by the bike and grinned as she came back.

"He says I can drive his bike. Ray, look at it!" she pulled him over. "I'd love to have a Hog but I couldn't afford it. Not that I don't love my bike but, this is a nice one."

JT kicked shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked at a clump of dirt.

"Took a lot of farm work to save up for that," JT said quietly, slightly disappointed that the lovely woman was clearly taken. He handed his second helmet to Ray with a small smile and climbed into the bed of the pickup.

"You can follow us there," Rowan said and opened the doors to the pickup so Jack and Alyssa could get in the back seat. She closed the small door and climbed into the passenger seat and Junior made sure the plane was okay for the night before getting into the truck himself.

Ronnie excitedly pulled on the helmet and climbed onto the bike. She started it up and waited for Ray to get on.

Ray nodded at the lad as he spoke and took the helmet.

"Cheers, mate."

He slipped it on and slipped on the bike behind Ronnie, hugging her waist close to him as was his usual practice.

Alyssa watched with a smile as Ronnie and Ray absorbed themselves in the bike. She guessed the guy who owned the bike was JT. She followed the others to the pick up truck and climbed in after Jack, she looked out of the window as the truck started up and smiled happily as they drove. She entwined her fingers with Jack's and smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Rowan chattered excitedly as they drove. She pointed out the roads that led to the farm where Junior and his brother had grown up, the road that led to the school and the one that led to the house where Rowan had grown up.

"I'll show you later. It's an easy walk from Gem's place. Junior and his brother and a few others of the Kin have fixed it up very nicely. In fact, Junior is buying it off me which is how I managed the plane tickets. It's the deposit on the house."

Alyssa listened to Rowan intently as they drove past roads and she tried to catch a glimpse up them as they passed. She smiled and leant her head against Jack's shoulder, just hearing Rowan's voice was good.

Junior chuckled and indicated the turn off in advance for Ronnie driving the bike behind him. He pulled onto the dirt road leading to Gem's farm and stopped as JT tapped on the back window. Junior watched his brother jump down and then kept driving.

Ronnie stopped the bike shortly after pulling onto the dirt road. She wasn't sure she could handle the unfamiliar trail in the dark. She pulled off the helmet and smiled as JT jumped down from the truck. She motioned Ray to get off the bike and then dismounted herself and handed JT the helmet.

"It's not far ahead, just a short piece if ya'll want to walk," JT said.

Ronnie smiled and nodded and took Ray's hand and started walking.

JT followed behind, walking the bike.

Rowan leapt excitedly from the truck as they pulled up in front of the farm. Junior climbed out and got the bags as Rowan waited for Ray and Ronnie and then led her friends up to the house.

Alyssa hopped down from the pickup truck as it stopped and Rowan and Junior got out. She gazed up at the big white house in front of her, she had taken off her jacket when they had stepped into the airport terminal. It was evening but it was the same temperature as the average summer day in England. She wondered how hot it would be tomorrow, and was glad she had brought suncream.

The house she saw, Gem's house, was white, big and looked like a farmhouse, which made sense seeing as they were on a farm. She rolled her eyes at herself and smiled. She waved at Ray and Ronnie and took a deep breath, the scent that hit her was intoxicating, the roses that surrounded the porch, mixed with, she inhaled again trying to place it. she smiled, the unfamiliar smell was the pine trees that she could see everywhere. It was beautiful. She stood for a moment and took the place in, not how she imagined, but beautiful.

Ray ambled up the path with Ronnie's hand in his, he waved back at Alyssa with a grin and reached the house, he looked at it, Nice. He furrowed his brow as he spotted cats wandering around, aimlessly. Animals weren't something he was good at either, kids and animals. He gamely followed Junior as he led them through to the house, Ronnie's hand kept encase in his the whole time.

Rowan hurried and opened the screen door for Junior and held the door as he led them all into Gem's large kitchen. Gem herself was seated at the large kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee. She stood up as Junior came into the kitchen and waved him to put the bags through the entryway. She watched as Rowan's friends came in, her sharp gaze taking them in, studying them. She liked what she saw.

Gem walked over to Alyssa and took her face in her hands and smiled a kind, warm smile before folding Alyssa in her arms.

"Welcome, sister," she said before pulling away. "Do have a seat." She gestured at the table.

Chris stood up from the table and smiled at Alyssa and gave her a quick hug.

Gem took Jack's hand and patted it. "Welcome," she said to him warmly. She opened her mouth to say something else, her brow furrowed and then closed her mouth. Jack looked confused but said nothing. He smiled back.

"Thank you, it's very nice to meet you, ma'am."

Gem snorted. "I'm not ma'am, call me Gem like all do," she corrected and patted his face. Jack nodded and walked over to accept a glass of iced tea from a pretty, hugely pregnant woman. She turned to hand one to Alyssa as well.

"I'm Louisa, Junior's wife," she introduced herself.

Alyssa smiled at Gem as she released her from her embrace. She hugged Chris tightly and beamed at him, she watched the others over Chris' shoulder and smiled curiously at Jack as she let Chris go and smiled at Louisa.

"Alyssa, Rowan's sister," she smiled back and accepted the iced tea, then turned to sit down at the table Gem had indicated.

Gem moved on to Ronnie. "Welcome," she said to Ronnie warmly before enfolding her in a hug. She whispered in Ronnie's ear, causing Ronnie to gasp slightly in surprise. Gem pulled back and winked at her and turned to Ray.

Rowan put a hand on Ronnie's arm. "Are you okay?" she asked softly. Ronnie smiled and nodded and took the glass Louisa handed her. She held her hand out towards Louisa's belly. "May I?" she asked. Louisa nodded.

Ronnie put her hand on Louisa's belly and smiled. "How far along are you?"

"Seven months, but I'm having twins," Louisa replied with a wry smile. She winced and Ronnie chuckled as one of the babies kicked. "Sometimes I swear there's a herd o' horses in there," she remarked and shook her head.

Gem took Ray's hand and patted it. "Welcome," she said and met his gaze. "Trust yourself, and be easy with her," Gem said very softly with a glance at Ronnie, "your bond is strong."

Ray nodded at Gem, he didn't try to pretend he knew what she was on about or how she knew this stuff but he accepted it politely, he was a guest in her house after all, and she was important to Rowan. He wouldn't be rude. He understood the strong bond bit though. The way he felt for Ronnie astounded him sometimes.

"Cheers," he said politely back to her and looked around at Ronnie too. His expression softened as he remembered their conversation the other day. She hadn't had the injection yet. He smiled.

Gem left the room in the direction Junior had gone to make sure he put the bags in the rooms that were ready.

Chris walked around after greeting Jack and Ronnie and Gem had left.

"Good to see you, mate," he said to Ray and shook his hand. He caught Rowan's expression and led Ray to a chair. "Best sit down, mate," he said and sat himself. Louisa handed Ray a glass of iced tea and went back to where she'd been sitting and eased herself back onto her chair.

Rowan brought her friends bowls of thick, vegetable beef soup and put a basket of bread on the table.

"We thought you'd probably be hungry, considering airplane food and the long flight."

She dropped onto a chair next to Chris and smiled. "I really am so glad you could come." She looked at Alyssa. "So, anything new going on? Syed says the restaurant is doing well, busiest at breakfast he says," she paused and took a drink of her tea. "Oh, and I hired a very cheerful girl today, Ffion, she's Rhys' sister and planning on moving to the Square by the sound of it. She's very, um, vivacious," Rowan commented with a smile.

Chris looked at Ray. "I assume I'll be working this weekend and all," he remarked.

"I'm not complaining if you do," he grinned. "The Guv isn't too happy about everyone leaving during the middle of the week. Had a bit of a go at me, not like he used to though, Drake must be softening him up," he chuckled.

"You probably caught him in a good mood," Chris said."You probably caught him in a good mood," Chris said.

/\\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\

Gem came back in the kitchen followed by Junior and nodded to see them all eating. Junior held out his hand to Louisa and helped her up from the chair.

"It was nice to meet all of you, we gotta be headin' out. See ya'll later."

He and Louisa waved and left. JT hurried out of the barn where he kept his bike when it was at Gem's and jumped into the back of Junior's truck.

"They seem nice," he said to his brother. Junior nodded.

"Her judgement in character seems to have improved," Junior agreed and climbed into the cab of the truck and drove them home.

/\\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\

Ray took the seat and sipped the iced tea gratefully as he grabbed a roll and started on the food.

Alyssa glanced at Jack and then back to Rowan. She nodded her agreement of Rowan's words. She swallowed her mouthful.

"She has moved to the Square. Jack and I took her in as a lodger," she paused for a moment then grinned. "I'd describe her as effervescent," she added as she tore a bit off her roll.

Ray shrugged and grunted his agreement through a mouthful of food as he pondered silently to himself. He swallowed.

"Can you see the Guv as a dad?" he asked Chris curiously. "Because I can't."

Chris chuckled at Ray's comment.

"I hope she doesn't talk like that all the time, or I might go quietly insane," Rowan remarked. "She's waitressed before though, Syed checked her references and they had nice things to say so, hope it will all work out. My only other option is to figure out some way to steal Sarah from the club."

Ronnie pointed her spoon at Rowan. "No chance. If not for Sarah I wouldn't have been able to leave at all. Doug is too busy being led around by, well, not his brain and James and math don't get along at all."

Rowan laughed. "All right, all right, I won't even try, I promise."

Alyssa laughed at the pair of them and smiled at Rowan.

"You can have Chelsea," she offered. "She's only been back one day and I already wish she would go back to Greece. She would not shut up!" she rolled her eyes and took another bite of her bread.

/\\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\

Gem sat and drank a glass of tea in silence, listening to the conversation flow around her. She studied the group as they interacted. The large man, Ray, would have been the one Rowan had told her about. The mistake she'd made that had sent her running home. She could understand it now having met him.

She studied Alyssa. She liked her. Her answers to the questions Gem had put to her had been interesting. She approved of Alyssa's choice in Jack. She thought she detected Rowan's work there. The girl had always had overly romantic notions and had been constantly playing matchmaker when she was growing up. Gem knew a lot of it was to avoid boys herself. If Rowan matched them with another girl then it was one less boy who might be chasing her. Gem was glad Rowan had finally met someone. She liked Chris a great deal. She knew she still intimidated him. As she watched them interact she couldn't help feel there were people missing.

When they had finished eating, she glanced at Rowan who stood up and helped her clear the bowls.

"I'm sure you're all very tired. Junior put your luggage in your rooms. Sleep yourselves out. I'll have breakfast ready when you wake."

She turned and began to wash up the few dishes. Rowan gestured and led her friends through the house to the stairs and up to the bedrooms. She squeezed Alyssa tightly.

"I'm so glad you could come, it means so much to me," Rowan said to her softly. Jack picked her up and hugged her. Rowan rolled her eyes but hugged him back. He put her back down and went into the bedroom. He moved over to look at the furniture. All antique. He pulled out his cigarette lighter and lit the oil lamp on the dresser.

Alyssa hugged Rowan tightly and smiled happily down at her. She laughed softly at Rowan's face as Jack lifted her up.

"I was just so relieved to hear from you, Ro," she grinned and looked into the room as Jack lighted the lamp. "I like Gem, though. She's lovely," she smiled and hugged Rowan once more before wishing her goodnight and moving into the room. She slipped off her shoes and climbed onto the bed. The minute she lay back she felt her exhaustion catch up with her. She silently cursed herself for not thinking ahead and getting ready for bed. Now she had to get up again and dig for her pyjamas.

She sighed and knelt on the floor to unzip her case. She pulled out her jimmyjams which she had left on the top when she had packed it. She changed into them and grabbed her hairbrush and ran it through her hair. She went over to Jack and kissed him softly

"I'm knickyknackered," she sighed as she pulled back and climbed onto the bed once more. She fell backwards and sighed contentedly.

Jack kissed her back and pulled her to him. The silence was odd, but he was so tired he dropped off right away.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\

Rowan led Ray and Ronnie to their room. Ronnie grabbed Rowan into a hug. "I know it was a mistake, what happened," she whispered in Rowan's ear. "I'd hate to lose you as a friend over something so silly. Thank you for letting me be here, too."

"Of course, if I hadn't known he'd bring you anyway, I would have insisted," Rowan replied. Ronnie pulled back and smiled and went into the bedroom, exclaiming over the height of the bed.

Rowan put a hand on Ray's arm. "Can I have a word?"

Ray grinned at Ronnie as she started raving about the bed. He made to follow her when Rowan stopped him. He nodded at her and moved a way away from the door.

"Sure," he replied with a small nod. "You're okay now right? You worried me when you ran off like that."

"Yes, I'm okay. I have to apologize. I never," she sighed. "I really don't know how to explain it, not in any way you would understand. I'm not saying you're stupid or anything, because I don't think you are, but I'm...I got very confused and overwhelmed that night. I felt, well, I thought I wanted to," she sighed and rubbed her forehead. "The thing is, I didn't cope very well and I ran before I even realized what I was doing. I needed help so I came home."

She took his hands. "I love you very much as part of my family. I would hate to think I might have done something to damage that. I'm very sorry if I scared you and for the worry I caused."

Ray nodded at her and squeezed her hands.

"It's fine, Rowan. Honestly. It's fine," he smiled at her. "You were just so worked up when you left. I got worried. But you're fine now," he grinned at her and looked over his shoulder at Ronnie.

"I think I'm going to turn in. You know, jet lag and all!" he grinned and pulled her into a brief hug. He let her go and made his way into the bedroom.

Rowan smiled and went to her room.

Ray took Ronnie in his arms and kissed her neck.

"It doesn't look that big to me," he grinned as he looked over her shoulder at the bed.

Ronnie looked over her shoulder at Ray and put her hands on the mattress, which came to her waist. She shook her head and turned in his arms to kiss him.

"It's so quiet here," she said softly and moved away to get undressed. "Good thing I'm tired or I'm not sure I'd be able to sleep."

She quickly undressed and climbed onto the bed and slid under the covers. She sighed. The bed was comfortable and the sheets were soft.

Ray followed suit and clambered up next to her. He listened, It wasn't just quiet, it was peaceful. Away from the hustle and bustle of the city. His arms crept around her middle and held her tightly to him as he kissed the top of her head. His eyes drooped and his entire body relaxed as he fell asleep.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan climbed into bed with Chris, happy that the people closest to them were here to share their day.

"I apologized to Ray. I think he was a bit distracted though," she giggled.

Chris shook his head. "I just hope he doesn't get too...weirded out by the ceremony and all," he said, using a phrase he'd heard her use before.

"Well, we'll see when we see. If he does and chooses not to do it you can pick someone else. I think Jack would do it if you asked him."

Chris nodded. "I'll keep it in mind."

He pulled her close and slowly drifted off.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\

Gem laid down in her bed and listened to the house settling around her as her guests fell asleep. A pleased smiled creased her face as her eyes closed. The next couple of days were going to prove interesting to say the least.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ffion woke and yawned hugely. She climbed out of bed and pulled on her robe and padded downstairs. She twisted her hair up into a knot at the nape of her neck and put the kettle on to make tea. She read Jack's note and was glad she'd managed to keep Fatboy quiet since Jack and Alyssa had had to get up so early.

She yawned again and rubbed her face. Last night had been fairly enjoyable. What he'd lacked in skill he'd made up for in enthusiasm. She might be willing to give him another go. She went back upstairs and woke him up.

"I'll make you a cuppa then you have to go. I have to get ready for work. I am not going to be late on my first day," she told him and went back downstairs to make the tea.

Fatboy stretched out and yawned loudly. One of the best nights ever. That girl sure knew a thing or two. He swung his legs out of her bed and gathered up his clothes. He wondered again who the house belonged to, Fee had said she lodged here. He shrugged.

"Morning to you too, Baby-Girl!" he grinned at her as she left the room again.

Fatboy took his time going downstairs, he studied the house as he moved, looking for some indication that he knew whoever lived here with Ffion.

Ffion handed Fatboy a cup of tea as he came into the kitchen and sat down at the table to drink her own. Syed had told her she got a meal included as a perk of the job, so she had decided she would eat when she got to work.

"Please don't call me 'Baby Girl'," she finally said. "My brother calls me that sometimes and he means it as an insult. Can you please just call me Ffion or Fee," she asked him quietly. She tore a blank spot off the note Jack had left and wrote her number down on it and pushed it across to Fatboy.

"There's my number. I'm finished at work by 4 if you want to do anything. I think I'd be willing," she smiled and drained her tea.

Fatboy nodded.

"Sure thing bab...Fee" he corrected himself. He finished his drink and placed the cup in the sink

"Laters!"

He left the house and quickly tapped her number into his phone as he made his way back to Mercy's Gran's.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jane woke early and smiled. She was home in her own little flat. She was free.

She sat up and stretched and went to take a shower then dressed and left for the café. Her café. She knew from the people she'd spoken to that Rowan had done quite well. Jane made a mental note to talk to Rowan about purchasing some of the baked goods she'd sold when she'd run the cafe. Rowan's new place was a bit of a walk from the Square and they would both benefit from Jane selling the muffins and cakes and things Rowan made.

She opened the cafe and went about getting ready for her day.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\

Whitney woke up early and began looking over the course manuals again. She had enough saved up to take two courses. She went downstairs and made herself some tea and toast and went back to her room to pore over the manuals.

She couldn't make up her mind. She'd talk to Molly about this and she'd have to find someone to help her out at the stall.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz woke up earlier than usual. She was more than glad she had chosen to sleep at home. She needed some alone time after the last few days with Rhys. She reached over to her bedside cupboard and picked up the list from where she had left it last night. She read it through again. She was surprised the words hadn't worn down the amount of times she had read it, and yet she still didn't feel she was any closer to making up her mind. She had half a mind to screw the list into a ball and throw it away, burn it, bury the ashes, dig them up and bury them again. But that wouldn't sort her predicament.

Shaz showered and got herself ready for work. She put the list back in her drawer and grabbed her jacket as she left her home. She reached the station at her usual early time and was greeted by a very weary-looking Adam. She gave him a sympathetic smile and went directly to the kitchen to fix a coffee.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\

Rhys woke up and stumbled around the flat as he got ready for work. He couldn't figure out why he'd had such a hard time sleeping last night. If he was being honest, he did miss Shaz' presence a bit, but surely not enough to disrupt his sleep so much. He sat and brooded as he drank his morning brew and waited for Ginger to get ready so they could leave.

/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\

Ffion breathed a relieved sigh when he left. She hated it when they tried to hang around for too long. She got ready for work and hurried out. She greeted Syed and Christian cheerfully as she came in the restaurant and moved around the floor making sure the tables were set up and everything was fully stocked and ready. She gathered things she would need for breakfast on the table Rowan kept in the kitchen and tied on her apron. She relaxed on a chair in the kitchen and ate a bacon sandwich and had a cup of tea while chatting with Christian before Syed opened the doors.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\\

Rhys grinned hugely at Shaz when he saw her.

"Hiya, you know there's a new person running the café now? A woman called Jane. She's apparently the one who sold the place to Rowan originally and is getting it back in the divorce. She seems really nice."

"And she said she's going to see about making a deal with Rowan to buy some of the muffins and things Rowan makes and sell them, nice one," Ginger put in.

Shaz grinned at the pair of them and pulled down another two mugs to make them both a cup of tea.

"Well, at least we get some of Rowan's fabulous baking nearby," she smiled and handed them both a mug each then sipped hers. "What happened to Ian?" she asked curiously.

Rhys took the mug from Shaz gratefully and sipped.

Ginger smiled. "I guess he's still running the chippy," he shrugged.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene dropped Molly off at work and decided he and Alex should stay for breakfast since they were there anyway, he'd explained slyly.

The restaurant was on their way to the station. Alex felt that stopping here for breakfast would become a regular occurrence. Not that she minded. She loved Rowan's chocolate muffins.

Ffion bounded over and chirpily took their order.

Gene frowned slightly as the girl skipped away.

"No one should be that cheerful in the morning," he commented in a dark tone.

Alex chuckled.

"I think when it involves Rowan's recipes everyone is entitled to be happy," she commented back as she settled back in the seat.

Gene grunted and said nothing. He nodded his thanks when Ffion brought his tea and stared out the window until his food arrived.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\

Ffion flirted with any eligible-looking man throughout the day as she worked and smiled at the amount of tips she made. She happily shared them out with Syed and Molly and hurriedly cleaned up after Syed locked the door. She checked her messages and went home to shower the smell of food away before going out on the town. When she got back to the house, she called her brother and asked him to meet her at the pub.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\

Rhys agreed and told Ginger and Shaz he was meeting Fee in the pub if they wanted to come along he'd be glad of their company.

Shaz nodded and picked a biscuit from the packet that lay on the counter before leaving the kitchen and getting to work

Shaz agreed to the pub but told him that she didn't intend to hang around for long. She had some housework to catch up on while she had a chance and wanted to get it out of the way.

Rhys nodded.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\

Jane enjoyed being back at the café but enjoyed it even more when Bianca showed up at 4 so she could leave. She made herself a quick dinner and then went to the pub to celebrate her first official day back at her post.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\

Alex got a text through from Molly explaining her daughter's new plan regarding work and getting home. She smiled and nodded. It made life easier. She looked over at Ray's empty desk and sighed, then grinned as an idea occurred to her. She picked up a piece of paper and wrote on it, then stuck it to the back of his chair. She smiled.

Alex looked over at Gene and knocked the door briefly before going in.

"Molly's walking home from work now, she says she's going to do that every night rather than dragging one of us out of work. Not that there's a lot going on here," she sighed as she perched herself on the usual spot on his desk.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\

Molly had walked home after work. She had decided she would accept a lift to work in the mornings when she was too lazy to walk, but rather than pull Alex and Gene out of work to take her home she would walk. It had been pointed out that it wasn't exactly far from the restaurant to her home.

She let herself in, grabbed the TV remote, a bowl of strawberry ice cream and her laptop and settled herself on the sofa. Enjoying the few hours alone before Alex and Gene showed up.

Whitney texted Molly and wondered if they could get together.

Molly texted Whitney back asking when and where.

Whitney suggested they chat on the computer as she'd just been told to babysit the kids. Nothing urgent. When she got home and got online, she told Molly she was planning to take a couple of courses, she could afford two, and couldn't decide which ones. She had them narrowed down and sent Molly a link to show her which ones.

Molly read through the link Whitney had sent her. She chewed her lip as she wondered which would be most beneficial.

"How about a business course? Then you can expand, and...web design? Make a website and promote everything?"

"That's kind of what I was thinking. We tried it once before I got the stall, but Ricky messed it up. I figure if I explain it's a small company I should be able to handle small orders. I want to take an art class too, though, something to help with my designs."

"So, web design and art or business and art? :D"

"I think business and art. Tamwar would help me design a website I'm sure. The one we made before might even still be around."

"Oh, so, when are you going to sign up or these courses :)"

"No idea," Whitney said with a chuckle. "I'll have to look into it and see what I can afford. At least if I do online stuff I don't have to find someone to watch the stall."

"This is true! :) I don't mind watching it for you if you can't find anyone else. I can ask Rowan."

Whitney sent back a smile then realized how late it was. "I have to get to bed now, it's sooooo late!"

"Night :)"

/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

After work, Rhys walked with Ginger and Shaz to the pub where his sister immediately dragged him aside.

"I'm glad you're here, Rhys, I need to talk to you. You have to tell her how you feel," she said shortly.

"Who? What are you talking about Fee?"

"I'm talking about Shazza, you've fallen for her, I can tell. No matter how much you say she's just a mate, she's not," Ffion told him quietly.

"That's bollocks, Fee," Rhys began to protest.

"No, it's not. Now you better get your head out of your arse because you will lose her if you don't say something."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm a girl, you moron," she hissed. "And you know I'm right."

Rhys sat and thought about what his sister said.

"Let's say I agree with you, what would I even say?"

"Just be honest, Rhys, that's all you can do. If I'm wrong and she doesn't feel the same, at least you know now. Because it will hurt you, Rhys, no matter how much deny how you feel, it will hurt if you lose her. She's lush, Rhys, don't let her go."

Rhys frowned. "I'll think about what you said."

He stood up and went to get a round of drinks.

"Don't think too long," Ffion advised him quietly and left the pub.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\

Shaz had a couple of drinks then said her goodbyes and went home. She had a stack of washing to do and was fast on her way to running out of clothes. She turned her radio, kicked off her shoes and started on her ironing pile. At least tomorrow if she got all this lot done she would have more choice over what to wear.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\

Rhys watched Shaz leave and turned to Ginger.

"Fee is convinced I'm in love with Shaz," he said.

Ginger chuckled. "She's not far off, mate," and took a drink from his pint. "I have never seen you act around a female the way you act around her."

"She's just a mate, okay, yes, with benefits, but just a mate," Rhys avowed.

Ginger shook his head.

"You don't sleep with your mates, Rhys," Ginger pointed out. Rhys opened his mouth to protest and Ginger held up a hand.

"Movie marathon, may I point out."

Rhys closed his mouth.

"Normally, when you get tired, you urge girls to leave, granted, you do it nicely, but you don't let them stay. You don't hold them the way you were holding Shaz and fall asleep with them and you _never_ take them to Cardiff to meet your family."

"I'm an idiot, aren't I?"

"Just a little slow, really," Ginger teased. Rhys sighed and shook his head.

"Guess I better have a talk with her then."

"I should think so."

"I'll do it Friday night, that way if things go well, we can sort of celebrate without having to worry about getting up early for work in the morning."

"Good plan," Ginger agreed and drained his pint. "Now, speaking of having to get up early, we should go."

Rhys nodded and drained his pint and they headed home.

/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jane cracked open her eyes and stretched. She looked at the clock, 1am. She sighed. She'd just dreamed she'd had the most fantastic sex! She shivered and squeezed her pillow and then realized she wasn't alone. There was an arm draped over her side. She furrowed her brow and slowly looked behind her. She hurriedly turned back, clamping her hand over her mouth to stop her shout. Max! She risked another glance, convinced she was seeing things. No, still Max and he was still there.

She grimaced and covered her face with her hands. How awkward was this going to be? What had possessed her? Alcohol, she'd been completely and utterly pissed. Why had he gone along? She had no idea. She wasn't sure she wanted to know. She groaned inwardly and squeezed her eyes shut. She'd worry about it later. For now, it was the middle of the night and she was tired.

The sex had been pretty fantastic, though, she thought as she drifted back off to sleep.

/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gem worked on breakfast and wondered when her guests would be up. At least they wouldn't get underfoot in her kitchen. She'd sent Rowan and Louisa to Rowan's old house to work on some of the food for the party later after the ceremony. Some of it was ready, but there was a lot that couldn't be prepared in advance. Some others of the Kin would be over there to help. She'd sent Chris out to help the others who were setting everything up for the ceremony in the clearing by the barn.

She turned the bacon and then checked the coffee in the pot on the stove. It was ready. She poured herself a cup and got busy on the buckwheat pancakes.

/\\/\\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Ronnie opened her eyes as the scent of cooking food woke her. She realized she was drooling and swiped at her mouth. Rowan was a good cook, but Gem was unbelievable. She could smell the wonderful coffee Gem brewed, and bacon, and what she thought were pancakes. She shifted in Ray's arms and sighed. She was loving it here. She'd enjoyed going around with Rowan yesterday after they'd all finally woken up. Rowan had taken them to town and they'd met some more of her Kin and she'd shown them the house she'd grown up in. Junior had been kind enough to lend Ronnie his laptop while they were at Rowan's childhood home and she'd checked her email. Two weeks before she could get an appointment. She'd not been pleased by that news. She replied to beg for an earlier one and decided to put off telling Ray until she heard back. She didn't want him to think she was trying to delay on purpose. She shifted a bit more and cuddled close and watched him while he slept. She'd wake him up soon if he didn't wake on his own. The smells from the kitchen were becoming hard to resist.

Ray felt Ronnie shift in his embrace, he slackened his arms to allow her to move then waited until she had stopped and tightened her to him again. He had spent some of yesterday with Gem and Alyssa learning about his role in the Handfasting. He tried now to remember what he had to say, he let out an audible sigh, he would have to ask Alyssa or Gem, he just couldn't remember. He caught a whiff of the air around them as he breathed in, he loved Rowan's cooking, but Gem's food was amazing. He grinned as he recognized one of the smells. Bacon. Brilliant.

He opened an eye and looked down at Ronnie, then opened the other to see her properly. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Gem's cooking bacon, we need to get up. Now!" he grinned and kissed her properly and thoroughly as he held her tightly against his chest.

"I rather thought you might say that," she grinned at him and slid from the bed and pulled on her dressing gown to go and take a shower. She knew others would be waiting and so showered quickly. She wrapped the towel around her hair and pulled on her dressing gown and went back to the room to get dressed. There was no electricity, but she could let her hair just dry. If it ended up looking bad, she would just braid it. She slipped off the dressing gown and rummaged in the garment bag for the dress she'd brought to wear and laid it on the bed then sat down to brush her hair.

She smiled as she remembered last night. Rowan had told her and Alyssa about the hayloft and so after dinner, when everyone was occupied with some card game Rowan was teaching Jack and Alyssa, she'd got Ray to go for a walk with her and took him up to the hayloft. It hadn't been easy keeping quiet, but it had been glorious.

She got dressed and put the dressing gown on over her dress so she wouldn't spill on it.

Ray watched her get ready for a moment then hauled himself off the bed. He forgot about the long drop and hit the floor with a small 'ooooff' he picked himself up and smiled at Ronnie before picking his way through the house to the bathroom. He spotted Alyssa coming down the corridor and let her go in the shower first. He stood outside the door with his towel as he waited for her to be done.

Ronnie bounded downstairs and chirped a good morning. She had felt really good these past couple of days. Gem smiled at her and served her breakfast and set about putting breakfast together for Ray and placed it on the table for when he came down.

Gem poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down to drink it. Now that breakfast was out of the way she'd have to get busy with the last few things for the handfasting ceremony.

/\\/\\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Jack slid from bed and hurried to the bathroom, eager to get his shower out of the way. He brought the pitcher from the bedroom with him and filled it with water so he could shave there so he wasn't hogging the bathroom. He pulled on his dressing gown and went back to the room. He put the pitcher on the dresser and went over to kiss Alyssa awake.

Alyssa wrapped her arms around his neck and held him down so his face was close to hers. She smiled up at him sleepily.

"Good morning."

Jack grinned down at her.

"There's bacon being cooked, you should get up now. I think Ronnie's in the shower now, but if you hurry you can probably jump in there after her."

Jack was excited about the ceremony. He was finding the whole thing fascinating and had spent a great deal of time talking to Gem. She was an amazing woman he had to admit.

"I'm going to head down now, I'm starving," he told her and kissed her again.

Alyssa nodded and sat up in bed as she watched him leave the room. She clambered off the bed and made sure she was fit to be seen by anyone she would encounter on the corridor to the bathroom.

Alyssa collected her wash things and trailed to the bathroom, she smiled and thanked Ray as he let her go and have her shower before him.

Alyssa came out, wrapped in her towel with everything she had taken into the bathroom clutched against her chest. No electricity meant no hairdryer. Her hair would have to dry naturally and she would have to deal with it.

She dressed herself and ignored her makeup. She didn't feel like wearing it today. Alyssa skipped down the stairs and smiled as she entered the kitchen.

Jack looked up as Alyssa came in and smiled. Gem finished her sentence and looked at Alyssa.

"Morning, Gem. Something smells delicious" she grinned.

"Well it's nice to hear," Gem said to Alyssa and poured her a cup of coffee. She put a plate of eggs and bacon and another one with a stack of dark, fluffy buckwheat pancakes on it. Jack had already nearly finished his. He pushed the crock of homemade butter and syrup over where Alyssa could reach it and got up to refill his coffee.

/\\/\\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Rowan's family rushed to congratulate Rowan and Chris when the ceremony was over, crowding around, many of them praising Ray and Alyssa on how well they did their parts.

Alyssa went to Rowan eagerly and kissed her cheek as she congratulated her happily.

"Oh my God, Rowan! That was incredible! Thank you for letting me be a part of it," she beamed at her sister.

Rowan smiled and hugged Alyssa tight. She hurriedly let go when she realized Chris was in an awkward position. She and Chris followed along as everyone went over to the tables where the food was set up and after a quick blessing, everyone began to eat.

Jack came over and congratulated Chris and Rowan before going to Alyssa. He picked Alyssa up and swung her around, then slyly looked down the front of the pink robe she was wearing and grinned at her.

"You should change now," he whispered to her.

Alyssa frowned at him.

"You don't say!" she said with raised eyebrows as she let go of him and winked as she made her way back towards the house to change into the dress she had brought with her

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\

Ronnie slid her arms around Ray and touched his cheek.

"I think you did very well," she told him and kissed him softly. She raised an eyebrow at him and toyed with the collar of the red robe he was wearing. "So, what do you have on under that robe?" she whispered and gave a low chuckle.

"I left your clothes out on the bed so you can change," she told him.

Ray grinned down at her and kissed her once more.

"Thank you," he smiled at her as he broke the kiss. "And if you ask me again later I might show you," he grinned as he followed Alyssa inside.

/\\/\\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

After the food was eaten, Gem solemnly unwound the cord from Rowan and Chris' wrists. She handed it to Rowan who would keep it safe and then Gem gestured and a small group of musicians struck up a tune. Rowan grinned at Chris and grabbed his hand to lead him over to the grassy area where everyone had been sitting before but now the chairs had been moved and the dancing would begin. Rowan and her family had spent a great deal of time teaching Chris the Virginia Reel and as the two lines of people gathered, they started it off.

JT saw Ronnie clapping to the music while she was waiting for Ray and grabbed her hand and pulled her into the dancing.

Jack watched and when Alyssa returned from changing, he grabbed her hand and joined in. The steps were easy and repeated and Junior was calling out the steps.

Jack was having fun doing square dancing and he kept Alyssa on her feet. When she got tired, he picked one of the younger girls standing around.

/\\/\\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

When the Reel was over, Chris left Rowan to dance the next one with JT and sat down next to Ray with a sigh.

"Thanks for being here for me, mate. I know that had to be a bit weird for you," Chris broke off laughing and patted Ray's arm with the back of his hand and pointed at Ronnie who was playing flower tag with the kids. They had caught her and were busily braiding flowers in her hair while she laughed. One of the other women helped Ronnie stand when the children were finished and she went to stand beside the barn while the kids chose their next victim to chase.

Ray grinned at the sight of Ronnie. He would definitely have to discuss it with her. The sooner the better. He didn't have long until the appointment. It was just finding the right moment.

"It was an experience," he said carefully then grinned. "But I enjoyed it mate," he looked over at Rowan and JT with a smile. "Don't do anything stupid and lose her Chris," he told him seriously then looked back over at Ronnie. No time like the present right?

"I don't plan on it, mate," Chris replied. He watched Ray walk over to Ronnie and then went to find Rowan.

Ray patted Chris' shoulder with a smile and stood up. He made his way over to Ronnie and smiled at whatever they were doing. She looked beautiful with all those flowers in her hair. He took her hand.

"Ronnie, I need a word" he said softly as he lead her a little way away from the group.

Ronnie nodded at Ray's comment and followed him away from the barn. She looked at him curiously.

"Well, um...this injection..thing..I," he studied her face and squeezed her hand. "I've been thinking about it and the more I do the more I realize that I don't think you should get your next one," he told her as he ran a hand down her cheek and waited silently for her response.

When she heard the words, she felt her jaw drop. She blinked and shook her head. She couldn't have heard that right. She couldn't breathe and put a hand to her chest.

She searched his eyes and clutched at his arms.

"Are you serious?" she asked, the words barely above a whisper. She realized she was shaking and tried to steady herself.

Ray watched her. His words had affected her that much? He carefully pried his arms out of her grasp before she dug her nails in and slipped them around her frame gently and held onto her. She was shaking. He looked down into her eyes and nodded.

"I'm serious Ronnie. I've been thinking about it since you told me," he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "I think it's right and I can't think of any reasons why we can't or shouldn't."

Ronnie blinked at him and nodded. "Okay, I'll call as soon as we get back and cancel the appointment."

She stared at him for a few more moments and then flung her arms around him and hugged him. She couldn't believe he was willing to try so soon. She had been perfectly willing to wait. She was willing to do just about anything for him. She pulled back and gave him a watery smile and kissed him.

She couldn't wait to get home.

Ray held her tightly to him. He buried his face in her hair as she hugged him. He was happy to do anything for her. He had seen how she was around kids, he knew she was a naturally maternal person. Why not give her her own baby? He knew that he had loads to learn about kids but why not learn with her along the way, with their own child. He would give her anything he could, all she had to do was ask.

He kissed her back. He pulled away with a small grin at her and hugged her to him once more, kissing the top of her head.

"Now, I want to have a go at this dancing thing," he said as he took her hand.

Ronnie smiled and hurried along after him.

/\\\/\/\/\\\/\\/\\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\

Alyssa picked up the dance quickly especially as she was listening to Junior calling out the steps and observing the others around them, and enjoyed herself a great deal as noticed more and more people getting up to join in.

Alyssa smiled happily as she watched Jack dancing with the other girl. She went and grabbed a drink from the table and was content just to watch her friends.

/\\\/\/\/\\\/\\/\\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\

Gem watched Ray and Ronnie, a small smile playing around the corners of her mouth. She knew Ronnie and Louisa had chatted about babies yesterday and Gem had overheard. She went into the kitchen and got into her herbal cabinet and began putting together a tea for Ronnie. A little help in the family department never hurt and it helped that Ronnie had commented that she liked the flavor of the tea when she'd served it this morning. She knew most people would call it a tea for detox, Gem shrugged. She took the canister she'd prepared upstairs and stuck it in the bag. She was glad to see the woman was well organized and that she had already mostly finished packing up their things.

She went back downstairs to rejoin the party.


	71. Chapter 71

We do not own EastEnders, Ashes to Ashes, Waterloo Road or Doctors

**Chapter 71**

It seemed too soon before the party had to pause so Rowan and Chris and their friends could go to the airport.

Gem bid them all a fond and slightly tearful farewell. She had truly enjoyed having these people in her home. She told each of them they were welcome back anytime.

Junior drove them to his plane where he was met by his brother, JT, who was going home with Chris and Rowan.

He helped load them onto the plane and then flew them to the airport to catch their flight.

Alyssa was sad to leave Gem's farm. She had loved her time there immensely. She was happy to have met Rowan's kin as well. They were all so lovely. She smiled to herself as she watched out the window as the land beneath the aeroplane destined for England change into the deep blue of the ocean and sat back in her seat with a small sigh.

She grabbed the in-flight magazine and flicked through it to kill time during the flight home.

Ray said goodbye to everybody he could before they loaded themselves into the pickup to be taken to Junior's plane. He wasn't looking forward going home. He had work no matter what when he got back. If his arrival in America was anything to go by then it would not be an easy weekend. He only hoped he wouldn't fall asleep on the job. Then he would be in deep trouble. He resolutely decided to grab as much sleep as he could on the plane home. Ronnie held Ray's arm tight and leaned against him as she fell asleep. She still could not quite believe he wanted her to skip this shot. She had thought he wasn't ready. She smiled. In six months she could be pregnant. She would at least give him that much time.

Rowan leaned back and held Chris' hand tight as they slept on the flight home. It had been an amazing few days. She just hoped that JT's problems worked themselves out by his absence.

JT gazed out the window. He'd never been up in a plane like this before and he was excited to be going to England. Rowan had said he could stay with her in their home, flat, she called it. And she would put him to work in her restaurant. Running a restaurant, more like her Momma than she'd thought. He sneaked looks at Alyssa and Ronnie and wondered if all the girls were so pretty where he was going. He liked the way they talked. He watched as they all fell asleep and thought maybe it was a good idea. They'd talked about jet lag a lot and it didn't sound pleasant.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When they landed, Rowan offered to have the restaurant make them all lunch if they were willing. She knew she wasn't in the mood to cook though she felt quite energetic. She'd slept well on the plane, as had Chris. JT was practically bouncing, trying to see everything at once.

Jack nodded but looked at Alyssa. He wasn't sure if she was too tired or not.

Ronnie smiled and said she was fine if Ray was. She would be happy not to have to cook. Rowan sent a text to Syed to give him fair warning and then ushered JT into a cab. Chris climbed in and Rowan followed.

Jack was already loading the suitcase into the cab behind and gestured at Ray to see if he and Ronnie wanted to share a cab again.

Alyssa nodded with a shrug. She had been going to suggest a takeaway, but the restaurant was good, too. She climbed into the cab as Ray accepted Jack's offer to share and ushered Ronnie inside, too.

The ride to the restaurant didn't seem to take long at all. Alyssa wasn't sure if she was feeling drowsy or energetic. She seemed to be flicking between the two randomly. One minute her head was on Jack's shoulder, her eyes drooping, the next she was sitting up straight watching everything out of the window whiz past them as they drove back home.

The cab pulled up outside the restaurant and Ray handed Jack half of the fare as he went round the back and took both bags from the boot of the taxi and took them inside as he followed Ronnie and Alyssa into the restaurant.

Alyssa spotted Shaz sitting on her own. She had a book on the table in front of her. Alyssa went and sat down next to her friend with a smile.

Shaz looked up and marked her page in the book as the small group filed into the restaurant.

"You're back!" she exclaimed with a grin.

Alyssa nodded with a chuckle and hugged Shaz.

"Anything happen while we were away that we should know about?" she asked eager to learn any gossip.

"Aliens landed and Britain now belongs to them. We are all required to get up at 4 every morning and spin clockwise 5 times before jumping up and down on the spot and landing on one foot with your hands in the air," she grinned at Alyssa and shook her head slightly as she smiled up at the others as they came inside too. A new guy? Cute.

Alyssa chuckled. "Well, someone's been watching too much Doctor Who!"

Rowan went immediately to the kitchen while Chris took JT and the bags upstairs. She greeted Syed and Molly with hugs and gave Molly an orchid from her bouquet. She chatted for a few minutes with Ffion. She decided she liked the girl and hoped she would mesh well with the team.

JT bounded downstairs after seeing his room and went into the kitchen. Rowan shook her head at his enthusiasm and introduced him to Molly and Syed.

Syed tried not to laugh at the way his name sounded with JT's accent and shook his hand warmly.

JT winked at Molly.

"Looks like the girls over here are all pretty," he said to her and turned to leave the kitchen only to come face to face with Ffion, who smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ffion," she introduced herself. Wow, this girl talked fast! And she didn't sound like the others. He shrugged it off and introduced himself then went to investigate the dining room.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rowan saw Alyssa and Ronnie sitting with Shaz and went over to see her.

"Hi, Shaz, good to see you," she said and leaned down a bit to hug her. She handed Shaz an orchid from her bouquet also and then dropped into the chair across from her.

"I can't decide if I'm tired or not. I suppose I'll know better after I eat," she said with a chuckle.

JT immediately made his way over. Another pretty girl! He was going to like this place he was sure.

"This is my nephew, JT," Rowan introduced when she saw JT lurking nearby.

"Howdy," he said and stuck out his hand.

Ronnie chuckled and accepted the glass of iced tea she'd had Ffion bring her. It didn't taste like Gem's, but it wasn't bad. She looked over at Ray, still unable to believe what he'd said to her. She quickly pulled out her phone and called the doctor's office and quietly cancelled her appointment, then smiled at Ray. She then sent off a text to Roxy saying she was home.

Ray grinned at Ronnie and kissed her cheek. She wanted to do this then? Good. So did he.

Chris walked over and handed Rowan the laptop. He'd managed to load all the pictures they'd taken onto it. Rowan opened the file and turned the computer towards Shaz so she could look at the pictures.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rhys thought all Friday morning about what his sister had said and Ginger had agreed on. He would tell Shaz that night and for some reason felt excited. He shook his head. Clearly his sister and his best mate had been right.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bradley sat on the train, glad to be going home. He'd enjoyed visiting with his mum, but now he felt it was time to go back. At least now that he'd had a break he thought it would be easier being back in Walford without Stacy being around. And he'd be able to see Shaz again. He'd missed her company while he'd been gone. She was so much fun to spend time with, and not just because she was a fellow scifi geek. He felt his body inadvertently respond to his thoughts and quickly turned them to something else.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Molly smiled. Rowan was back! Brilliant. She accepted the orchid and stuck it in her hair as she watched JT introduce himself to Syed. She smiled up at him then laughed quietly as Ffion appeared. Molly liked Ffion, but the way she was when faced with a good-looking guy was hilarious. She chuckled to herself and went about her kitchen duties.

Shaz hugged Rowan back and took the orchid with a smile. She fingered the petals gently as she turned it slowly in her hand. She heard Rowan speak to her, introducing someone and looked up. She smiled at the guy that had followed the others inside. Another American? She took his hand warmly.

"Nice to meet you, JT."

She looked up eagerly as Rowan passed her the laptop and worked her way through the photographs as the others pointed out certain parts they had captured on film and reminisced together. She smiled as she finished going through them and looked back up at Rowan.

"You didn't have a Hen night!" she stated pointedly.

Alyssa looked at Shaz curiously.

"What are you thinking Shaz?" she grinned.

Shaz smiled back and turned to Rowan.

"How about a Girly Night at my flat? Beer, wine, ice cream, movies? That sort of thing?" she questioned curiously.

Rowan looked at Shaz and smiled.

"I'm game," she replied. "Thanks. It wasn't something I really thought of. What time? Who else is coming?" she asked excitedly.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roxy looked up as her phone went in her pocket. She stopped playing with Amy on the living room floor and knelt back onto her shins. A text.

Ronnie was home. She smiled and sent back a welcome home text and turned back to her daughter.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

JT sat and ate the chips and burger that Ffion brought. He watched Ffion walk around, helping the few customers that were still scattered about. He turned and looked back over at Shaz. He sighed and rubbed his face.

How could he be so tired? He'd slept on the plane.

He got up and put his plate in the kitchen with a friendly nod at Syed and went upstairs, dropped on his bed and was asleep in moments.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chris finished eating and glanced at his watch.

"I think I'll go to the station for a bit, see what, if anything is going on," Chris told Ray. He went over and whispered in Rowan's ear and kissed her cheek. He waved at the others and left.

She blushed and nodded and watched him leave.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jane smiled awkwardly at Max as he came into the cafe. He looked upset.

"Vanessa left," he told her shortly.

Jane looked down and back up again. "I'm sorry, Max."

"It's not your fault, Jane, you were drunk, I wasn't. I should have just left. It's my own fault."

Jane looked at Max and sighed, not sure what to say. "

"I don't expect a repeat performance," Jane said softly. Max nodded.

"Let me have two teas to go," he ordered. Jane got the teas for him and waved away his money.

Max thanked her and left. Jane blew out a breath and smiled at Bianca as the woman arrived for her shift.

Jane slipped off her apron and hung it up.

"Well, B, I will see you tomorrow. I have a show tonight," Jane said and headed out. Bianca waved her off and went to wipe the tables.

Jane stopped the cab as it passed the restaurant Jane knew Rowan owned. She got out and went inside. She looked around and saw Ronnie cuddled up with her man and then saw Rowan, sitting with the woman she'd taken the flat with and someone else she recognized, but didn't know. She walked over and tapped Rowan on the shoulder.

Rowan looked up at Jane in surprise and stood.

"I heard you were back. You look fantastic," Rowan said.

"Thanks. I wasn't sure if you would be here, I heard you were out of town, but I'm out and about and thought I'd stop by and see you."

"I'm good, thanks. How about you?" she asked as she and Jane moved away from the table. "You seemed a bit off that day you sold me the café."

"Well, that's an apt description I think. I'm much better now, though. I wanted to apologize for what Ian did. He had no right. However, it looks as though it may not have been a total bad thing," she gestured at the restaurant.

"No, not entirely and you don't owe me any apologies. It was hardly your fault."

"I've divorced him. I've taken back the café and I also took over the flats. I asked Ronnie if she wouldn't mind moving upstairs so I could have the smaller flat, so I think everything has worked out okay."

"So, where you off out to? Shaz is, well, we're having a sort of girly night, hen thingy," Rowan explained. "You could come if you like."

"You got married? Wow," Jane remarked.

"In a way, yes," Rowan agreed, not wanting to explain the whole business.

"Congratulations and though I would love to come, I can't. I have something on tonight. I was on my way in fact, when the cab drove by here, so I decided to stop. I also wanted to know if you could stop by the café tomorrow. I'd like to talk to you about selling some of the things you bake in the café."

Rowan smiled. "Sure, I'll come by as soon as I can."

Jane gave her a quick hug and waved at the others in the restaurant and left.

Rowan dropped back onto the chair with a sigh. "Jane wants to sell my cakes and things in the cafe. I think I could do quite well with that. I asked if she wanted to come to the party, hope that's okay, Shaz, but she couldn't come."

"She probably had a show to do. She does stand up and so she goes to a lot of the comedy clubs to perform. She's good, Ray and I went and saw her the night before we left," Ronnie explained.

Ffion finished cleaning up the dining room, working around Rowan's little group of friends as best she could. Rowan chuckled.

"Just leave it, Ffion. I'll take care of it."

"Oh, thank you, Rowan," Ffion said and walked over. "Alright, Shazza, I will see you later. Right now, I'm going to go and meet up with Rhys and Ginger for a quick chat, then I'll go and pick up some of the stuff for the party. Shall I just bring it to the station and walk home with you? You know, that's what I'll do," Ffion waved a hand at Shaz. "So, I'm off. I'll see you later."

Ffion slung her back over her shoulder and bounded out.

She got to the station and waved at Adam as she walked past. She bit her lip and stopped, tilted her head and walked back to the desk. She leaned on it and blinked slowly at Adam.

"So, Adam, right? How is your day so far?" she smiled flirtatiously and toyed with a lock of her hair as she eyed him.

Adam nodded at Ffion as she came I to the station. She was DS Griffyths' sister. He had learnt that much. He had heard a few of the conversations about her in the CID office after one of her visits to the station. He looked up, a little alarmed as Ffion stood before his desk and spoke to him. That he hadn't expected. He kept his face impassive.

"Well, thank you. And yourself?" he questioned politely as he moved to the other end of the desk to retrieve a file a PC had just dropped off for him. He turned to place it behind him in the right cabinet and ticked it off on a piece of paper. He turned back to Ffion and walked to his original spot behind the desk and grabbed up a clipboard with the signing in and out sheet on it to check it through.

"I suppose I'm fine if I'm being honest," she replied, making her tone slightly wistful. "I was planning on going to the pub, but I'd hate to have to go all on my own."

She widened her eyes and blinked at him as she put her elbow on the desk and leaned her chin on her hand to gaze at him.

"Oh, Fee, what are you playing at?" Rhys called angrily from behind her.

Ffion kept her chin in her hand but tilted her head slightly to glance at her brother.

"I'm having a conversation, not that it's anything to do with you," she replied tartly and looked back at Adam.

Rhys sighed and grabbed Ffion's arm and turned her to face him.

"Leave my fellow officers alone. He's working, stop bothering him."

Ffion folded her arms. "I'm sure he doesn't think I'm a bother," she pouted.

"Fee, just….what do you want," he spluttered.

"Nothing. But if there's someone you are going to speak with tonight you should go by early before the guests arrive, that's all I'm saying," she replied, unable to keep her aggravation for her brother out of her tone.

Rhys' face softened. "Okay, thanks, Fee."

She jerked her arm from his grasp.

"Whatever," she snapped and turned to Adam and smiled at him. "Maybe I'll see you later," she purred at him and then smoothed the very short dress she was wearing before sashaying out the door.

Rhys watched her go and sighed as he shook his head and went back to his desk.

"I sincerely doubt that," Adam muttered under his breath and rolled his eyes as he watched Ffion flounce away, he silently thanked Rhys as the DS stalked off in the other direction. That had been uncomfortable.

/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz smiled back up at Rowan.

"Well, Alyssa and Ronnie obviously," she said with a nod at the pair of them. "We can tell Alex about it and see if she wants to come along, um, Ffion and anyone else you want to invite over," she replied with a smile.

"That sounds like everybody to me. I do hope Alex will come," Rowan replied with a smile. "Just name the time. Do you want me to bring anything? Food?"

Shaz shook her head at Rowan and looked down at her watch.

"How about in two hours? Will that be enough time for you to get unpacked and anything else you need to do? And don't worry about food, we can order in," she smiled. "I've got plenty of movies, and I can pick up some drinks on the way home, oh, If you want anything in particular you'd better tell me so that I can get it," she grinned.

"Two hours is plenty of time, oh, I'll need directions. Beer is fine with me and I'll bring some lemonade. I'm not really picky about food," Rowan replied and smiled. "Maybe Indian would be nice."

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray nodded at Chris, he knew he should probably get over there too. But he wasn't ready to go into work just yet. He knew he wouldn't want to go in tomorrow, but he had made a deal with Gene. He didn't want to have to face his DCI's wrath, especially if he was already sulking for some reason. No, he would be a good officer and do as he'd promised.

Ronnie took Ray's hand as she finished her food. She leaned over and put her lips to his ear.

"Remember the hayloft?" she breathed. For some reason, she couldn't get it out of her mind.

"Shame there aren't any around here," she added and drained her tea as she trailed a finger down his thigh.

He smiled at Ronnie's words and felt his body's response to her hand. He turned his face to look at her. The hayloft had definitely been memorable. Very memorable. He turned so his mouth was at her ear and her hair tickled his nose.

"Agreed," he smirked. "We could always go on another road trip though," he added as he pulled away and kissed her cheek.

"Why, yes, so we could," Ronnie agreed. "So, it looks like I have a girls' night tonight so maybe we should go home and make sure the flat's okay," she glanced at the carryall and the garment bag. "And there's so much to unpack," she added, making her tone slightly aggrieved as she trailed her finger back up the inside of his thigh.

Ray looked over at the bags and tilted his head, he was trying desperately hard to ignore her finger. He was failing.

"Good thing about the unpacking though, most of it can go straight into the wash, makes life easier," he shrugged. "The rest goes back into the bathroom anyway. Stop complaining, Ron," he teased.

Ronnie slapped her hands over her mouth to stifle a burst of laughter. Did he really not catch on to what she really wanted to unpack? She got herself under control, looked at him and burst into laughter again. She stood up and picked up the bags, finally getting her laughter under control.

"Let's go," she said. She went to stand next to Shaz. "Text me your address, I'll make sure I'm there. You know, if you want," Ronnie bent down and whispered in Shaz' ear, offering her the VIP room at the club. She also offered to call a stripper Roxy had hired for hen dos before. She straightened up and looked at Shaz with a wicked smile. "Let me know."

She winked at Rowan and then slid her hand over Ray's shoulders and down his back before heading for the door.

Shaz nodded, she had plenty of beer in the house, she didn't really drink wine unless it was a special occasion.

She grinned up at Ronnie and her eyes widened gleefully.

"I'll bear it in mind," she grinned.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ray was confused. He frowned at her, what had he said to make her laugh like that? He sighed and rose with her. He watched as she spoke to Shaz then shrugged to himself as he followed her out and picked up the heavier bag off her.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack looked at Alyssa.

"We should go, too. Need to make sure Ffion didn't burn the house down or something while we were gone," he chuckled.

He picked up the suitcase and left the smaller purple case to Alyssa to carry. He gave Rowan a swift kiss on the cheek.

"That was truly fascinating and your Gem is an utterly fantastic and amazing woman. I hope we can all go back again sometime."

Rowan patted his hand. "Thanks, Jack."

Alyssa grabbed up the case he had left her and wrapped her arms around Rowan.

"Thank you for inviting me to meet everyone, Ro. I loved it. And you looked amazing," she smiled as she let go and stood back with a grin.

"Now, we need to check that Ffion hasn't trashed the house," she smiled and followed Jack outside with a wave back at Rowan.

Rowan waved goodbye to Jack and Alyssa and started tidying up. Molly and Syed had gone and the place was quiet.

She came back out to wipe and reset the tables and let Shaz out.

"See you in a bit," she called after her and then locked the door. She would have to make sure she wasn't out too late; she was going to have a lot to catch up on tomorrow.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ffion grouched as she went to the pub for a quick drink. That Adam was a bit lush it had to be said. Fatboy was nice enough but Ffion liked variety and he was a bit younger than her regular taste.

She should have known Rhys would stick his nose in when she was trying to chat up Adam. She would have to try again when Rhys wasn't there and able to put a stop to it.

She reached the pub and sat at the bar and ordered a vodka tonic. She leaned on the bar to sip it and gnawed her straw as she looked around.

Ffion spotted Max as he came walking into the pub. She looked him over. Potential. She gave him a sultry smile when he glanced at her and sipped her drink. Max ordered a drink from Roxy and glanced over at the dark-haired girl who'd smiled at him.

Ffion watched him look over at her, order his drink and then look back. She met his gaze then stood up and moved to a table. She sat down, crossed her legs slowly and looked over at him again. Max drained his drink and ordered another. He knew he shouldn't go over, but he was tempted.

Ffion finished her drink and looked at her watch. She marked Max's face in her mind, she'd see him again when she had more time. She put her empty glass on the bar, gave him a look and then swayed out of the pub and began to walk slowly towards Shaz' flat.

/\\\/\/\/\/\\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\

Jack was glad to see the house was still in one piece and quite tidy. He grinned at Alyssa and carried their things upstairs.

"So, what time you planning to leave for this thing?"

Alyssa sat herself on the floor in front of the suitcase and began splitting everything into piles, clothes to be washed, clothes that they hadn't worn so could be hung back up, wash things, shoes etc. She looked up as she grabbed the wash pile and dumped it in the wash bin before turning back to him with a smile

"A couple of hours, I think I'm going to have a shower," she mused. "Travelling makes me feel..." she waved her hands in the air in an attempt to explain as she couldn't find the words.

Jack nodded and carried the clothes that needed to be washed downstairs and put them by the washing machine. He checked the cabinets and the fridge, hardly any food in. Ffion must eat at work, he realized. He hurried back upstairs and went into the bathroom.

"Lyss, I'm going to go and buy some food, there's almost nothing in."

He stuck his head around the shower curtain and looked her over appreciatively.

"Have a good time and I will most likely be asleep when you get home."

He slid a hand behind her neck and pulled her close so he could kiss her without drenching himself and then left.

Alyssa kept herself from holding her arms around his neck as he kissed her.

"I'll see you later then," she smiled as she reached over for the shampoo and continued with her shower as she heard him leave.

/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\\/\\\

Rhys watched the clock. He was anxious to be done so he could go to Shaz' flat and talk to her. He listened with half an ear to Ginger and Chris talking about the trip to Virginia and tapped his pencil.

Gene had seen Chris walk by and went in to stick his nose in and listen.

"So, I'll be seeing you and Ray tomorrow bright and early?" Gene wanted to know.

Chris nodded.

"Good, I intend to go and have a proper breakfast tomorrow and may in fact have two. You tell that bird of yours not to pull a stunt like that or I'll put her over my knee."

Chris snorted a laugh. "You're going to try that after what she did at your party? Guv, I met some of the fellas she grew up with that she learned to fight off. I'll have to show you a picture of Junior."

Ginger chuckled and then hurried to finish his paperwork. If all went well, Rhys would be staying the night at Shaz' and Ginger and Simon would have the flat to themselves. It was time.

/\\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\

Alex looked at the text happily and went and sat in Gene's office.

"I'm not around tonight, girl party at Shaz' so you've got Molly, not that she'll need much looking after," she smiled. "Please?" she asked batting her eyelashes at him and pouting slightly before grinning.

Gene sighed. "Oh, go on then and do your girly things. I'll get Molly and go to the pub. She can visit with that Whitney or something."

Alex leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I won't be out too long, make sure Molly gets to bed if I'm not back before ten, she's got work."

/\\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\

Shaz made a stop at the off-license on her way home. She made sure she had plenty of alcohol, mainly beer, and some soft drinks too. Alex wouldn't be drinking due to the baby so Shaz made sure she had something for her, and Rowan had mentioned lemonade, so that went into the plastic bag, too. She slung the plastic bag over her arm and whipped out her phone and sent off a text to Alex explaining the plans for the evening.

She walked merrily down the road towards her flat and stopped momentarily as her phone went off. She read Alex's text happily. She would come. Shaz smiled and headed for home, the bag swinging on her arm.

Bradley saw Shaz approach and walked over to her.

"Hey, Shaz, how are you?" he asked with a smile. He reached out a hand to her. "Can I help you with those?" he offered.

Shaz smiled at him and nodded.

"Good thanks, when did you get back?" she grinned at him and handed him the bag so she could dig around for her keys, she found them and opened the door then stood back so he could take the bags inside.

"How was your mum?" she asked as she began unpacking the drinks and unloading them onto the counter.

"Just today and thanks for asking, she's fine."

He waited for her to put the things on the counter and then grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"I missed you just a bit," he said and slid his hands into her hair and kissed her hungrily as he held her tight against him.

Shaz rested her hands on Bradley's shoulders as he pulled her to him. She had missed him.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rhys got to Shaz' flat and noticed the entry door was propped open. He went inside and hurried up the stairs. No doubt she wanted to make sure the girls could just go right up. He saw her flat door was slightly ajar and smiled. He could surprise her. He went inside.

"Shaz, it's me, I have something to tell you, I think it's goo….." he broke off at the sight of Shaz in the arms of Bradley Branning. He felt his heart stop as his jaw fell open. He stood there, unable to keep the pain from his face. He realized now who Bradley had been having an affair with.

Bradley pulled away at the sound of a man's voice and looked at Rhys. He took in the look on the strange man's face and then looked at Shaz, slightly confused.

"I'm….I'll leave you to it," Rhys managed to choke out and rushed out the door. He bolted down the stairs and out into the street, nearly knocking Ffion over in his haste to get away.

"Rhys, what's wrong?" she grabbed her brother. She studied his face. "What's happened?"

Rhys pulled away. "You and your bloody advice!" he shouted at her and shoved her away. "What was I thinking, taking advice from my slapper of a sister."

Ffion gasped and felt tears spill from her eyes. She covered her mouth and turned away.

Rhys felt a moment's regret at speaking to his sister in such a way, but he found he didn't care. He turned and stalked away, berating himself for a fool.

Ffion bit back a sob and scrubbed at her face. Her brother never spoke to her like that. While she knew deep down it was true, she couldn't admit it. She watched him walk off and wondered what had happened to cause him to act like that.

Shaz looked up at the sound of Rhys' voice, how the hell had he got in? She silently cursed herself for leaving the doors open as she felt an uncomfortable knot form in her stomach. Shit. She felt her heart twist painfully at the look on his face. She couldn't speak. She couldn't move. She watched him leave and flee from her flat. She had hurt him, it showed on his face, she hadn't known he had felt like that, Ginger had hinted at it, told her things, that he acted differently around her. But he had also been the one to say that Rhys' hadn't spoken about her any differently from the 'others'. She pushed Bradley gently to make him let go of her and she took a step backwards.

"I'm..." she stopped and tried again "I've..." she sighed, she couldn't find the words, only was thing was on her mind right now. Rhys. And his expression when he had….

She gulped and ran after him, nearly knocking Ffion down in the process.

"Fee? Why are you crying? Whats wrong?" she asked, pushing her concern for Rhys to the side as she took one look at the state that his sister was in. She pulled her into a hug to calm her down.

Ffion pushed Shaz away.

"What did you do to him, Shazza?" she demanded to know. She turned and saw a man standing by the door to Shaz' building. She looked back at Shaz and wiped her eyes. "I see," she said softly and narrowed her eyes at Shaz.

She pointed in the direction her brother had gone. "He went that way. No doubt he'll be in the park, though I can see that you're busy. You'll forgive me if I don't stay."

Ffion glared at Shaz and stormed off down the street. She'd go to the pub or the club and drown her sorrows and find a man and drown out everything else.

Bradley went over to Shaz after the dark haired girl had left. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Shaz, is there something you need to tell me?"

/\\\/\/\\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\

Ronnie led Ray up to the flat and went into the bedroom and draped the garment bag over the chair. She sniffed and realized Rowan must have had this room. It had the same cinnamony sort of smell as Gem's house. She waited until Ray was in the room and had put down the carryall before winding her arms around his neck and backing up towards the bed, pulling him along with her. She sealed her lips to his and leaned back to fall on the bed, pulling him down with her as she fell.

Her hands went to the waist of his pants. "As I said, we have a lot of unpacking to do.

Ray was careful not to squash her as he was pulled on top of her. He smiled as he understood her meaning and ran his hands into her hair to kiss her as she pulled his clothes off.

/\\\/\/\\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\

When they'd finished, she looked at him as she finally caught her breath and pressed her lips to his chest.

"So, what will you be doing while I'm partying with the girls?"

Ray grinned and rolled onto his side, pulling her with him so she stayed tightly against his chest.

"Sleeping I think" he paused for a moment as he thought "no, definitely sleeping. Some people have work tomorrow morning" he said with a grin down at her. Well, first room of their new home had been christened. He chuckled lightly and squeezed her.

Ronnie smiled back at him. "I have to work, too, just not as early as you do," she said softly and ran her hands over his back. "Gem's house smelled like this," she said absently.

"I should get ready to go, there is a girl party calling my name," she told him, though she was tempted to stay. "Don't worry, I'll ride the bike. Maybe see if Alyssa wants to ride with me," she remarked. "I don't plan to drink much anyway otherwise I'll regret it when time catches up."

She kissed him and eased herself from his grasp.

Ray inhaled at her words, similar smell he supposed. But then, Rowan had lived here, it was probably her room. though what he could smell most at the moment was Ronnie, he smiled and took another deep breath.

"Leave the bike at Shaz' if you do end up drinking too much though, I'm not having you in a car crash Ron" he told her seriously as he sat up and watched her get up.

"I promise," she told him and pressed a kiss on him before getting up and getting dressed again. She hurriedly texted Alyssa and then sat down to pull on her boots. She laid back down on the bed, making sure to stay on top of the covers, and cuddled next to Ray while she waited for a reply.

Ray swept an arm around her as he rested on the bed. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and closed his eyes.

Ronnie sat up regretfully as her phone beeped and read Alyssa's answer. She smiled.

"Right, I'm off then. Sleep well, I'll try not to wake you up when I get home," she told him and kissed him long and slow.

She pulled away and smiled and stroked his cheek before going into the front room and pulling on her jacket. She got the bike out and rode over to Alyssa's. She had to admit, she was a bit curious to see Alyssa's new home.

She walked up to the door and rang the bell.

/\\\/\/\\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\

Alyssa switched off her hair dryer as the sound of her phone reached her ears, she blasted her hair once more then reached for the phone and read the text. She fired one back and shoved her phone into her pocket as she went to dig for a jacket and shoes.

/\\\/\/\\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\

Rowan grabbed a bottle of lemonade out of the fridge and went upstairs to wake JT.

He looked at her blearily and sat up.

"You can go to the station and meet up with Chris. You can go with him to the pub and have a drink and meet some people. I have plans or I'd stay in with you."

JT nodded and bounded off the bed and went to scrub his face. He looked down at his faded shirt, jeans and cowboy boots.

"Is this okay?"

"Yes, it's fine. Now, c'mon."

He followed Rowan out and down the road.

"I miss the trees," he commented softly.

"You get used to it, and there's parks and things. Maybe we can get you an allotment, grow some veg for me to serve at the restaurant," she suggested. He grinned and nodded.

She pointed out the station.

"Just go in and ask for Chris. I'll get you a phone tomorrow. Have a good night," she gave him a swift peck on the cheek and continued on to Shaz' flat.

/\\/\/\/\\/\\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

JT walked into the station and looked at Adam a little uncertainly.

"Hi, I'm lookin' fer Chris," he said, painfully aware of how odd his Virginia drawl sounded here.

Adam looked up at the tall guy in front of him. He listened carefully and smiled at him.

"Sure, if you go down the corridor and he should be in the CID office which is the third door to your right, if you're not sure just ask one of the PC's to point you to CID," he answered helpfully as he leaned over the desk to point out the corridor.

JT listened carefully and nodded before turning to follow the man's directions.

Chris saw JT come in and waved at him to enter the office.

JT ambled inside and looked around. The sheriff's office at home was a closet compared to this place. He wondered what CID meant.

"Rowan told me to come here and go to the pub with you while she's at that party thangy," he explained. Chris chuckled. "That's fine. This is JT, Rowan's nephew. JT this is Marcus White and this is my boss, DCI Gene Hunt."

Ginger moved over and shook JT's hand.

"I'm off out, Guv, see you Monday."

Gene nodded at Ginger and turned to shake JT's hand.

"So, one of Rowan's family are you?"

"Well, we grew up together. She used to mind me when I was knee-high to a grasshopper. Our families were close but we're not blood kin."

Gene grunted. He seemed a polite enough kid.

"Well, Skelton, what are we waiting for? Let's get this lad a pint," Gene suggested in a no-nonsense tone and swept from the room.

JT looked at Chris who chuckled and followed after Gene.

"You coming, Adam?" Gene asked as he passed the desk.

/\\/\/\/\\/\\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shaz nodded at him as she watched Ffion walk away. She had hurt her as well now. Why did she get herself into these stupid situations? And now it was make or break time. Rhys knew, she had to tell Bradley. But she didn't know how! She turned around to face him and looked into his eyes.

"I've been so stupid, Bradley!" she confessed. "I was confused over what I was to you so when Rhys asked me out I said yes, and then," she shook her head with a frustrated sigh. "My stupid emotions decided they liked Rhys as much as they liked you and now I'm all confused and I keep hurting people!" she waved her hand in the direction that both Rhys and Ffion had stormed. "And now I have to explain everything to Rhys although he's probably already worked it out and," she stamped her foot as she grew angrier and angrier with herself "I've... oh for fuck's sake!" she vented and took several deep breaths to calm herself.

Bradley listened as Shaz ranted. He understood. How could he not? He'd put her in an awkward situation, he could hardly complain that she would want out.

She looked back over in the direction that Rhys had run off in and then back at Bradley.

"I've got to go!" she said quickly and ran after Rhys leaving Bradley standing alone on the pavement.

He opened his mouth to speak but she spoke first and ran off. He closed his mouth with a snap. He furrowed his brow. No, he wouldn't wait here. He should go home. His sisters were there and Max was strangely absent.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\

Alyssa made sure she had her phone, her keys and some cash just in case, then opened the door and stepped outside. She smiled at the sight of Ronnie's bike.

"Heya."

"Hi," Ronnie greeted. She held out the extra helmet that Ray normally used to Alyssa.

"I know it messes the hair but," she shrugged and pulled her own helmet on and mounted the bike.

Alyssa took the helmet off Ronnie with a smile.

"Ronnie, you just spent 3 days with me without a hairdryer, I think I can handle helmet hair," she chuckled and secured the helmet in place and climbed on behind her.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\

Rowan got to the flat in time to see someone she thought was Bradley Branning walking away. The outer door was propped open so she went inside. The door to Shaz' flat was wide open as well. Rowan went in.

"Shaz? Hello? Anybody here?"

She looked around the obviously empty flat and shrugged. She put the bottle of lemonade on the counter and went outside to have a smoke.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\

Rhys sat under a tree behind the refreshment kiosk at the park. He refused to cry. He hadn't meant to hurt his sister, but her casual attitude reminded him too much of his own behavior. Now she had pointed out what he couldn't see, he felt he ought to point out the same. He hadn't meant to be quite so harsh. He'd have to apologize to her later. For now, he just wanted to sit under the tree and stew.

Shaz ran as fast as she could, Ffion had said the park, she would try there first, then call him. She knew he wouldn't pick up though, so then she could call Ginger. Hopefully, he would be able to help. She reached the park and looked around carefully, it was getting dark, light was fading and trying to locate somebody was becoming near impossible. She sighed in annoyance. Why did she get herself in such a screwed-up situation! She was such an idiot! She did a careful lap of the park, keeping an eye out for anybody, figures in the dark, anything. She sighed.

Shaz whipped out her phone and turned to go back and scrolled down to Rhys' number, she looked around once more before she pressed call and spotted him. There, beneath that tree. She felt her stomach flip over and cursed herself once more. She had hurt him. Shaz slowly walked over to him and knelt down in front of him.

"Rhys?" she said quietly as she searched his face cautiously. She really didn't know how he was going to react.

Rhys looked up at Shaz. He blinked at her slowly.

"I won't lie to you, Shaz, there's only one thing I want to know. Me or him? I have no place to judge you, none at all, really. But, I…" he sighed and looked back down. "Just tell me, do you want him or do you want me?"

"_You,_ Rhys. I wouldn't be here if I wanted Bradley, I want _you_!"

Rhys looked at her a moment then grabbed her face and kissed her. He shifted his position so he was on his knees and could wrap his arms around her. He pulled away a moment and smiled at her.

"Well, then it's a good thing I don't want Bradley either," he joked and caught her lips again. He suddenly remembered something and pulled away again.

"What about your party?" he asked and let her go. He stood up and helped her up. "C'mon, we should go."

He took her hand and started off in the direction of her flat.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\

Alex got back to the flat and changed quickly out of her work clothes, she grabbed her bag and left Molly a note on the fridge in case she decided to walk home. Alex was glad that Shaz only lived a short walk away.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\

Ronnie drove them to Shaz' flat and saw Rowan outside smoking.

"Hiya," she waved at Rowan. She waited for Alyssa to get off the bike then climbed off, too.

"What's going on?"

"Well, Shaz doesn't seem to be here. I'm not sure what's going on. Her flat and everything was wide open," Rowan shrugged. "And I could have sworn I saw Bradley Branning walking off towards the Square," Rowan added with a gesture.

"Hmm," was all Ronnie could say. "I saw Ffion but she didn't wave or anything. She looked upset."

Rowan shook her head and took another drag.

"I had JT go meet up with Chris at the station. He'll take JT to the pub with him and keep him from sitting by himself at the flat. I'm sure he's thinking all his dreams have come here. He said that so far every girl he's met has been gorgeous. Though I think he has a bit of a crush on you, Ronnie."

Ronnie chuckled. "I thought so. I didn't draw attention to it. Ray can get pretty jealous and JT seems a nice guy and he has a very large, protective brother!"

Rowan laughed. "That he does."

Alyssa shook her hair out of the helmet and raked her fingers through it in an attempt to regain some control over it.

Bradley? The affair? She said nothing but bet that it was something to do with her confusion over Bradley and Rhys. She idly played with the helmet as she listened to Ronnie and Rowan's conversation.

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I have to go pick up Molly, meet you there," Gene told them. He'd almost forgot.

"Molly! Where are you? C'mon, I'm going to the pub. You can go visit your mates while I'm there," he called out.

Molly grinned at him as she emerged and hurried towards Gene. She hoped Whitney would be on the stall, if not, Peter was likely to be in the café, or she could go round his place.

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ffion went to the pub and ordered a shot. She looked around and saw the man she'd seen earlier was sitting at a table with a younger man and a pretty young girl who were obviously a couple. She smiled and ordered another shot which she drained before moving in his direction. She passed Tamwar, Zainab and Masood as she went. Tamwar couldn't help but look and Ffion noticed and patted his cheek, earning herself a glare from Zainab as she passed. She sat down next to Max and crossed her legs and looked at him.

"You can buy me that drink now," she said to him. "I'll have a vodka tonic."

Max shook his head slightly and looked at her. He remembered her from earlier, but he hadn't, he stopped. She was clearly interested. He glanced at Darren and Jodie, who looked surprised and slightly offended, and smiled at Ffion.

"Course," he said and went to the bar and ordered Ffion her drink.

"Hiya, I'm Ffion," she said brightly, offering her hand to Darren and Jodie.

"Oh yeah, you work at that new restaurant of Rowan's don't you?" Darren asked and politely shook her hand. Jodie frowned, but said nothing as she barely touched Ffion's fingers.

"Yes, I do," she replied and smiled. She accepted her drink from Max.

"Well, uh, Jodie and I have to be getting on, dinner reservations. See you later, Max. Nice to see you again, Ffion."

Darren hurried Jodie out.

"Alone at last," Ffion purred at Max. Max took a deep breath and knocked back his drink. He would sit with her, but he was NOT going to take her home, not with Bradley and the girls there.

Ffion ran a bold hand up Max's leg and looked him in the eye.

"Shall we get out of here?"

"I'd like to...I really would, but I don't think it's a good idea, not tonight. My kids are visiting."

"We could go to mine."

He shook his head. "I should get home to them. I'm sorry. You are...quite lovely, but tonight is no good. Maybe another time."

He brushed a kissed against her cheek and left. Ffion sighed and gazed at her drink. Twice in one day.

Ffion left the pub and decided to go home. She'd had enough to drink she didn't want to walk to the club. She zipped up her jacket and shoved her hands in the pockets. She wandered into the little park in the Square and sat on one of the benches.

She wondered if she should go back to Cardiff. She wouldn't have to go home, she could always see about moving into that house some of her mates shared. She tended to crash there a lot anyway. But she had a job here that she sort of liked, she liked the room she was renting and Rhys was here. He would no doubt apologize for what he'd said.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

Alex came up and saw the cluster of her friends standing outside the flat.

"Why aren't we going in? What's up?" she asked curiously as she came closer.

Rowan smiled at Alex and waved. Ronnie did, too.

"Shaz seems to be a bit…missing…just now," Ronnie replied. "I'm sure she'll be here soon."

Rowan nodded. "She might have gone to get the food or something. It looks like she forgot to lock her door though."

She pulled a container from her bag and opened it and handed one of the orchids from her bouquet to Alex with a small smile. She looked in the container. Two left to give away. She had no idea who she was going to give them to. She shut the case and put it back in her bag.

Alex took the orchid from Rowan and smiled at her curiously as she turned the delicate bloom over in her hands.

"Thank you," she smiled. "How was the wedding?" she asked inquisitively as she kept an eye out for Shaz.

"I've brought pictures," Rowan replied and held up her laptop. "It was a handfasting though, sort of like a wedding, but, not quite and it was wonderful. Alyssa and Ray stood as family in the Circle. It was so nice just seeing my family again. I brought one of my nephews back with me. He was in a small bind so I agreed to bring him back with me. He's a good guy, though."

Ronnie nodded. "Yeah, JT is pretty polite," she agreed.

"Oh, you know Gem sent a canister of that tea she made Thursday morning back with me."

"She makes a good tea," Rowan agreed.

She smiled as she watched Alex toy with the orchid. "I should explain. It's a tradition in our Kin to give the blossoms from your bouquet to women you are close to, like good friends," she smiled.

Alex smiled at that. She fingered the petals once more before holding the delicate flower carefully in her hand.

"Thank you," she said again and eyed the laptop.

"I can't wait to see these pictures! I'm guessing the whole thing was amazing?"

Alyssa grinned and nodded.

"It was spectacular," she smiled.

Rowan blushed at Alyssa's comment.

"Spectacular seems a bit much," she remarked with a small smile.

Alyssa raised an eyebrow. "I thought it was spectacular!" she said then her lips curved into a smile. "My opinion, Ro."

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

Gene drove with Molly to the pub.

"Keep your mum posted, I'll be here," he told her and went into the pub.

He smiled at Roxy and ordered a pint. Chris and JT came in a few minutes later. JT had wanted to try more of those "chip thangs" again and so they had stopped on the way. Chris led him up to the bar.

"Two pints, please, Roxy when you're ready," Chris ordered. JT's eyes grew large as he caught sight of Roxy. Another one! He swallowed and smiled nervously at her as he watched her get their drinks. Gene saw JT's face and chuckled before making his way to the dartboard.

"Up for a game?" Gene asked Masood as he passed and noticed Rhys' sister coming on very strongly to Max. He wondered if Rhys knew about his sister's behavior and shook his head.

Roxy nodded with a smile at Chris and went to get the drinks for him. She eyed the huge guy with him. He was definitely new. And big. Very big. She shrugged, if he was with Chris then he wasn't likely to be a dangerous sort of person.

She carried the drinks back and smiled at the pair of them as she took the cash from them. She winked at JT as she turned to the till and got Chris his change. She handed it back and looked at JT.

"So, what brings you to Walford?" she asked him after a quick scan around to check for customers, Tracey was around anyway if there was a sudden rush.

JT took the drink she handed him and took an experimental sip. Not bad. He grinned at her. He glanced at Chris who gave him a quick pat on the back and walked over to join Gene playing darts.

"Well, I come back with my aunt. I'm gonna be staying with them, working for her. I'm JT," he said and held out his hand.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he said, lowering his voice, "but I have to tell you, I ain't seen nothin but purty ladies since I got here. And I think you got to be one of the purtiest."

Roxy smiled at him happily. He was huge but lovely. And cute. Very cute. His accent was fairly thick though, Roxy listened and understood what he was saying. She had heard that accent before, she thought to try and remember where and when, then it clicked. Rowan's accent had got like that when she had blown up her in the Cafe for sitting too near Chris. The woman had turned 3 kinds of crazy. Now Roxy understood why, though. She wasn't Karen, she didn't want Chris.

"Thank you," she grinned at him. "Is your Aunt, Rowan? I'm guessing she is because you came in with Chris and her accent goes like yours sometimes," she asked curiously.

JT nodded and grinned.

"Must be when she gets mad. She hardly sounds like she did when we was growing up any more," he joked. "So, what about you?"

Roxy nodded.

"She was pretty pissed off. My fault though. But that's all sorted now," she said more to herself than to JT "What about me?"

"Well," he ticked points off his fingers. "You know my name and what I'm doing here and all I know about you is that you're pretty and you got me one of these here pints."

Roxy grinned and held out her hand to him.

"Roxy Mitchell," she said as she shook his hand "I'm landlady of this pub and also own the salon down the road," she grinned.

Roxy looked over at Patrick as he came into the pub with Kim. She winked at JT.

"I'm also single."

She wandered off down the other end of the bar to serve Kim and Patrick. Getting caught up in Kim's incessant chatter.

JT's grin widened as Roxy walked away. Whoooee. He picked up his glass and went to sit with Chris by the dartboard.

"That is one fine filly," he remarked.

"Who, Roxy?" Chris shrugged. "I suppose. She's Ronnie's sister."

JT looked at him. "Really," then looked over to watch Roxy. Ronnie's sister. And she didn't have some hulking man around.

Chris chuckled.

Gene looked over and handed Chris the darts.

"Ray not showing himself?"

"No, I think he's maybe jet lagged and all. It was a long day and then a long flight. I won't be any good for much longer," he commented as he took his turn. "And both of us working tomorrow, don't want to fall asleep on the job."

"I wouldn't recommend it," Gene said in a slightly ominous tone. Chris grinned.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\/\/\

JT divided his attention between the darts game and Roxy as she flitted about serving people. He drank down his pint and moved over so he could talk to her while getting another.

He cleared his throat as she approached and smiled as he leaned across the bar.

"I don't s'pose you'd care to step out with me sometime?"

Roxy raised an eyebrow at him 'step out'?

Her lips curved upwards in a smile and she studied him for a moment. "And what does that mean?" she asked with an amused grin.

"Well, take you for a meal or to the pictures, you know, go out with me," JT explained and looked down as he scuffed his boot on the carpet.

Roxy smiled and nodded at him.

"I'd like that" she said and turned around to grab a pen. She took his hand and held it gently as she wrote her number on his palm.

"That's my number, but if I don't pick up then you can always find me here. I live upstairs," she said pointing at the room.

JT smiled and looked at her number.

"I'll give you a call then," he said and kissed her hand before Chris dragged him away to go and pick up Rowan.

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\/\/\

Shaz happily let him lead her back before she remembered something. She stopped walking and pulled on his hand to make him stop.

"Rhys, you can't come to the party," she frowned at him and raised an eyebrow.

"It's sort of a late hen party for Rowan, therefore no guys allowed!" she said with a grin.

"I don't plan to attend the party, but I, well I was upset and I said some things to Ffion," he looked down at the ground, his expression shame-faced. "I need to apologize to her and there's no rule saying I can't walk you to the party," Rhys added with a grin.

Shaz chuckled softly and nodded her agreement as she started walking. She was quiet for a moment. Then spoke. "Ffion was crying when I saw her. She pushed me away," she sighed. "She's pissed at me," another sigh, this time tinted with anger at herself, "with good reason," she muttered.

"I don't think she's nearly as upset with you as she is with me," he told her. He looked around as they approached Shaz' flat. He saw Rowan, Alyssa, Ronnie and Alex outside Shaz' flat, no sign of Ffion. Rhys sighed.

"I better go find her," he said to her and gave Shaz a quick kiss before heading off.

Ronnie saw Shaz approaching and waved. Shaz watched Rhys go and wave back at Ronnie. She looked at the little group all standing outside. She didn't understand why they hadn't gone in. The door was wide open.

"Hey, guys. Sorry about that," she gestured for them all to make their way inside and shut the outside door behind them.

Alyssa walked into the other open door, presuming it was Shaz' home. Rowan would know, she reckoned. Chris had lived here first. She looked around interestedly as Shaz went to the cupboards and pulled down a load of glasses.

"What's everyone drinking?"

"Thanks, I'll have a shandy," Rowan replied as she opened the lemonade.

"I'll have a glass of wine if you have it and a beer if you don't," Ronnie said. "I had a pretty spectacular time, too," she added and nudged Rowan.

Rowan looked at her curiously then snorted a laugh. "You went to the hayloft, didn't you?"

Ronnie laughed and shrugged. "When in Rome."

"I thought Chris was going to pass out from embarrassment when Gem told him to take me up there. It was his own fault. He kept trying to help her in the kitchen and Gem is very territorial."

"So, did he?" Ronnie wanted to know.

"Well, yeah, she told him to so he did, not that I was complaining. But he was completely intimidated by her, I don't know why. I have a feeling she maybe interrogated him or something when I was visiting Louisa."

"I'm not sure Ray knew what to make of her. I liked her. She read my tea leaves. Told me I should 'expect some good, but surprising news, after a long night,' whatever that means."

Rowan shrugged. "When it happens you'll understand it," she said and left it at that. It wasn't like Gem to be so obscure. She wondered what news Ronnie was going to get after the winter solstice, but kept silent.

She put her laptop on the table and switched it on and opened the folder with the pictures so Alex could look at them when she was ready.

Alex sat herself on Shaz' sofa and reached for the laptop to flick through the pictures. She smiled and studied faces working out who was who. She guessed Gem right away.

Shaz dished out the drinks and handed Alex a glass of orange juice mixed with lemonade and Alyssa and Ronnie a glass of wine each. She got a beer for herself and fixed a shandy for Rowan.

"Right, what does everyone think? Pizza? Curry? Or Chinese?" she asked holding up a variety of menus she had got from a drawer.

/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\

Ronnie dropped onto the sofa next to Alex.

"Look at Ray, he looks so nervous," she chuckled. She glanced around and saw the others absorbed in Shaz' menus. She leaned a bit closer to Alex.

"Ray and I...um..." she began nervously. "Well," she huffed out a breath and tried again. "I was supposed to go for my depo injection renewal. I told Ray about it, you know, I felt he should have some say. He wanted me to go ahead and keep this one. So I booked an appointment. Then, for some reason, while we were over there, he comes over and pulls me aside, he'd changed his mind. So, in six months when this stuff is out of my system, I could get pregnant."

Alex grinned at Ronnie for a moment. She reached over and pulled her into a hug.

"That's really good news Ronnie," she smiled happily then narrowed her eyes slightly. Ray was crap around kids. He must really love Ronnie if he was willing to have a child with her.

"I can't get over how different he is now he's got you," she smiled.

"My sister says that about me all the time," Ronnie chuckled.

Rowan accepted her drink from Shaz. "I'm leaning towards Indian, but that's only because it's been a week since I've had one," she grinned. She walked over to Ronnie and Alex once they'd stopped whispering and leaned on the back of the couch behind Alex.

"That's Junior, he's Kin of mine. That's his brother JT," she pointed at the photo, "came back with us. That's Junior's wife Louisa. She was my best friend growing up."

Alex looked up at Rowan as she pointed out the different family members.

/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\

Molly nodded and watched him go inside the big red doors. She spun on her heel and waved over at Whitney as she made her way over.

Whitney waved back at Molly and smiled.

"I got signed up, look," she said and showed Molly the email she'd received to congratulate her on her acceptance.

Molly read through the email curiously and looked up to grin at her friend happily.

"Business and art?" she questioned.

Whitney smiled and nodded.

"It's great. I'm really excited. I talked to Tamwar and he's going to help me with the website."

Molly grinned.

"Brilliant! I can't wait to see the website when you get it done!" she squealed excitedly.

"Me either," she chuckled. "Here, help me pack up then we can go eat."

Molly helped Whitney take all of her tops off the stall and packed them carefully into the boxes. She looked up at Whitney.

"Café?"

Whitney nodded. "Café."

/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\

Shaz nodded and put the other menus away. She scanned through and found what she wanted and grabbed a pen and pad wrote it down. She handed both round so everyone could write down what they wanted for when she ordered it.

/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\

Alyssa took the pad and passed it along to Ronnie as she laughed at the photos that had been taken. The ones of the party after the handfast were great. She moved her gaze to Shaz' DVDs and her eyes widened. Torchwood and Doctor Who! Wow. She looked up at Shaz and pointed at the rack.

"I wouldn't have put you down for a scifi geek," she grinned.

Shaz shrugged. "What can I say. I love Doctor Who!"

Alyssa nodded with a grin. "To be fair. David Tennant is a god and John Barrowman, I don't really care that he's gay. I still would," she sipped her wine as Shaz laughed.

Rowan looked over at Alyssa's comment.

"I totally agree. That man has got the nicest bum, grade A prime! When I rented 'Children of Earth' I must have had that scene of his when he gets out of the cement on pause for a good 20 minutes, and had bucket standing by so I didn't soak the rug with the drool."

Alyssa let out a howl of laughter at Rowan's words. It was true. She had watched that episode at least 3 times just to drool over John Barrowman. Shaz took the list back and got on the phone to order the food.

/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\

Unable to find his sister, Rhys phoned her and left her a message. He knew she'd listen to it even if she was blanking him just then. Or she was with someone, knowing her, it was the latter. He sent off a text to Shaz, asking if he could come by hers after her party was over. It seemed Ginger had finally decided it was 'time'.

/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\

About an hour after they'd eaten, Rowan leaned back and realized the past two days was fast catching up with her.

"I think I need to get home," she mumbled and yawned hugely.

Ronnie nodded. "I might crash the bike if I wait much longer. I don't think I've ever had such a hectic couple of days. It was great though."

She stood up and gave Shaz, Alex and Rowan quick hugs and then handed Alyssa a helmet.

Rowan texted Chris that she was ready to go. He sent back that he and JT would be there in a cab shortly. Rowan folded Shaz into a hug.

"Thank you for this, it was a lot of fun. Sorry I can't party longer," she sighed. She hugged Alex, Alyssa and Ronnie and slung her bag over her shoulder. "I'll meet the cab downstairs," she said and pulled her cigarettes from her bag as she left.

/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\

Rhys toyed with his phone as he walked around. He really couldn't stay in the flat. He checked his phone again, still no reply from Shaz. He had some money; he could easily go the B&B. He nodded to himself.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Alyssa hugged Shaz goodbye. Exhaustion had caught up with her, too. She said her thank yous and followed Ronnie out of Shaz' flat. She put on the helmet and climbed onto the back of Ronnie's bike

/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\

Alex stood too. She had to walk home and the longer she left it the less inclined she would be to leave. She hugged Shaz and Rowan then waved Alyssa and Ronnie off as they drove away. She began her walk home, welcoming the cool breeze as she went.

Shaz watched her friends leave then picked up the plates, cutlery and glasses. She deposited them in the kitchen then spotted her phone flashing. She picked it up and smiled at Rhys' text. She hurriedly sent one back saying everyone had gone and he was more than welcome to stay at hers. She put her phone back down and picked up a spoon. She dipped it in the spare curry that somebody hadn't finished and absentmindedly ate it.

/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\

Alyssa thanked Ronnie as she got off the bike and handed the helmet back. She watched her friend drive away and climbed up to her front door. She grabbed out her keys and opened the door as quietly as she could. She slipped off her shoes and held them as she silently climbed the stairs. She pushed open the bedroom door, wincing as it creaked and shut it behind her. She waited for her eyes to adjust to the lack of light, then undressed and placed her clothes on the dresser. She grabbed the oversized t-shirt and slipped it over her head before slipping into the bed next to Jack and cuddling into his sleeping figure.

/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\

Rhys heard his phone beep and pulled it out and read Shaz' reply. He grinned and rushed to her flat. The moment she let him in, he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and dropped her on the bed. He dropped next to her and put his hand on her face.

"I won't lie to you Shaz, I've quite fallen for you, you lush bird," he said to her quietly and kissed her.

/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\

Ronnie gave Alyssa a quick wave and went home. She stowed the bike and locked the shed and headed up to the flat. She could see the faint glow of the tele in Jane's window but kept quiet all the same. She slipped into the flat and realized the cold air from the ride had revived her a bit. She pulled off her boots and hung up her jacket before switching on the kettle. She dug out the canister of tea that Gem had sent and smelled it. She rummaged out her teapot and fixed a pot of tea then poured herself a cup. She poured one for Ray too and carried them into the bedroom.

The spicy sweet smell of the tea made her smile and she took a sip. She made sure to add sugar to Ray's, he wouldn't consider it sweet enough. She put his mug on the table next to him and then got undressed. She slid into bed and sipped the tea and looked at Ray's sleeping form. She finished the tea and burrowed under the covers. She pressed herself to Ray's back and slid an arm around his waist. She pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades and drifted off.

/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\

Gene realized it was getting late and went to the café to get Molly. He shook his head as Molly told him Alex had walked and quickly drove them home.

The story continues in - Walford is My Home for the Holidays

We hope you will keep reading :)


End file.
